


Reclaimation

by DaysOfFuturePast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant - Stephen R. Donaldson
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 829,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysOfFuturePast/pseuds/DaysOfFuturePast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover with The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant. A butterfly effect ripples across the entirety of Westeros when Jon Arryn is not killed. Destiny is torn asunder as many who were meant to be forged by the fires of war and heartache are instead carrying on in peace, and one gentle-hearted Targaryen princess is transformed by an unimaginable horror that will shift the entire course of fate for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> AN #1: This work is based on the books ASOIAF. I start my story with the ages of the characters as they were in A Game Of Thrones. The only thing that HBO contributes to this story is Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister and Diana Rigg as Olenna.
> 
> AN #2: I am no Mark Twain or F. Scott Fitzgerald so please bear with my writing skills.
> 
> AN #3: Will have graphic F/F sex. These are healthy, passionate women who want to express their love for each other. Their will be a lot of masturbation. We all do it.
> 
> AN #4: This story will be epic in length.
> 
> AN #5: The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant will slowly be blended into the story. These character will be supporting characters and viewpoints will always be those of ASOIAF characters for this book.
> 
> AN #6: Story written in MS Word. Prophecy was written with the font Script MT Bold. Still fuming that was stripped out. If you want to see how it looked copy and paste into Word with that font.

Chapter 1

**Harbinger**

Cersei

Summary: The butterfly effect. A butterfly beats its wings and no one feels the flutter of air. The insect beats its wings on its erratic random path. Ripples radiate out in ever increasing circles from the beat of those wings. The forces ever building. Across the world those changes multiple and build until hurricanes and firestorms rage. These ripples also rip and tear at the fabric of what can and what should be. Westeros had its butterfly effect, an event that was foretold to occur by seers of old. The certainty of this moment did not occur. From that seeming one small event the ripples ripped and tore time apart. The fates cruelly twisted and destiny torn asunder. The great Houses did not commit regicide. Jon Snow still went to the wall but Arya was not forged in the fires of heartache and hate. The faceless god did not transform her into a weapon strong enough to bring the gods down low. And Daenerys Targaryen: The princess of fate and destiny around which all orbit. She was to be forged with slow blows of the hammer on melted Valyrian steel. Shaping and folding with slow deliberate precision. There was no slow sprinkling of magical portent into the spiritual being of the Dragon Queen. The butterfly wings tore her fate asunder and instead caste her headless into the raging forge of doom. Kingdoms and the gods themselves will tremble. Who will survive her wrath?

 

 _…_ _prophecies are so subtle and dangerous. The inevitability of a prophecy once heard. History is full of mighty heroes, great houses, fighting to avoid their fate, and, thus, only ensuring they fulfill their prophecies of doom and destruction. Westeros had its prophecy … one of death, one of destruction; one of doom and potential victory at the birth of Spring but so much pain, so much loss … Strife and discord the crucibles of destiny; the fires that create greatness… The death of Jon Arryn was prophesied by seers of old. His death would spring forth great events and great devastation BUT eventual victory over the forces of darkness and death. The seers say that only great suffering and supreme heartache can forge the strongest human metal … … … Jon Arryn did not die … … … now the fates are in disarray! Can victory still be achieved? The price would have been great, but, would it not have been worth it to overcome the Wight King? … … I wonder … what new prophecy will arise from the ashes of what might have been … will a new Phoenix arise … one with a nobler more enlightened vision … one of Hope … one of Reclamation …_

**Cersei**

There! Cersei spotted the black dragon flying high on the thermals as she stood on the balcony of her personal suite drinking a cup of wine. Off to the high right she spotted a green star with bronze highlights, and beside it a white gleam streaked with gold markings glinting bright in the hot sun. The dragons slowly circled back over Kings Landing. They were beautiful from a distance; like the Bird of Paradise the Summer Islanders sometimes brought to court. But these were no pretty beacons of beauty. They were angels of death.

 _Why has the Targaryen witch not attacked?!_ Cersei wondered to herself. For four months all the Targaryen bitch had done was fly her damn dragons up and down the length of Westeros. Not once had she attacked. Not once had she exacted revenge for the wrongs done her.

“What is her game?” she whispered. As a Lioness of the house Lannister, Cersei knew what the new head of the pride did when it conquered and disposed the King of Beasts. The offspring and in this case, the mate, would be killed. It was bloody, the way of nature. Cersei clenched her fist in anger. “Everyone has abandon us!” she cried out, with no one to hear her.

One by one the great houses had either pledged allegiance to House Targaryen or stayed neutral. These Houses had done so without a fight or even a whimper of protest. The house of Lannister among the first to bend the knee. Of course her father would side with the winning hand. Even the great Eddard Stark had not called his banners to Robert’s defense.

Could she blame them? Cersei’s mind became weak in a moment of doubt, her thoughts racing as she reflected on past actions. “ _Stop it!”_ she screamed to herself. She remembered the day the ravens came announcing that Daenerys Targaryen had landed and was reclaiming what was rightfully hers; that what had been taken by treachery would now be restored. That the rightful queen had returned.

Cersei mused spitefully over all the titles the bitch had used in letter. Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons. The woman certainly had a swelled head and unfounded belief in her station.

In the letter, Daenerys promised that only the House of Baratheon would suffer justice. All others would be given amnesty if they would only bend the knee to her. She would champion the poor and lift up the downtrodden while bringing justice and equality to all. She would do all in her power to bring about reconciliation, and her fervid hope was for peace and the forgiving of past sins. She had written: … _My mind cannot sleep with the endless dreams of destruction that haunt my days and nights, death and never ending strife; my body has seen too much death, heard the screams of the dying, smelled the stench of war; my soul is weary beyond measure. I want to fight no more forever_ … Cersei had almost believed the words when she first read them, they had been so compelling. Then she realized that this was the imp’s doing. He had written this drivel to seduce the weak minded. Cersei was not so easily fooled.

A flash of white and gold caught her eye, as suddenly the dragon was plummeting towards the city. On the roof tops she could see that children were cheering as it dove. Cheering! The queen fumed. The dragon pulled up just over the rooftops and flew by at a dizzying speed just to disappear over the roof of her abode, the buffeting wind swirling her golden locks. The low borne citizens continued cheering for the dragon queen and her dragons, leaving Cersei to shake with ire at her subjects’ treachery.

The dragons had first appeared for today well over two hours ago. They had come in riding up high on invisible thermals. They flew so high. They were hard to even see against the sun and pale thin clouds. Then they would slowly drop lower to buzz the city roof tops one at a time before rising up to disappear in the sun and high thin clouds.

Several times she had been scared witless when she had been gazing on the green or white dragon and the black behemoth had shot by her balcony the force of the wind slamming into her shocking her with shockwaves of buffeting air that filled her with terror.

Twice the fucking bitch had done this to her on purpose she was sure. She knew this was her domicile and was mocking her. Bitch!

She felt so alone.

Even though she had known the usurper was coming, the letter by raven had been like a reverberating strike on the drum of doom. Robert, the great drunken lout, disappeared into his private retreat in the Kings Wood that very night. Also, on that same night, Joffrey suddenly started to recover from his wasting illness. He told his mother that he must go on a quest to find the lost Valyerian blade of House Lannister, his voice quaking with fear like a child. She had wanted to slap him.

Tommen merely read quietly in the library. “I will meet my doom with quite resolve,” he said, looking up at her with his soft intelligent eyes. “I do not fear death …it is life’s victim I do not wish to become.” He had told her when she asked if he was afraid that night.

She had fled from the room.

Jamie had left her two and half years ago with that damn, fucking cow. How could he have left her? and now with twins besides?

In Daenerys’ letter she had found out that Tyrion was now the Targaryen’s Hand. Of course he was. The coward had quickly left his family to join what he believed to be the winning side.

 _I wonder if she will kill us quickly or make us suffer?_ Cersei mused softly to herself as she refilled her wine glass and went back out to the balcony to watch her destiny fly above her.

As if Daenerys’ letter wasn’t enough to deal with, she had also received an accompanying letter from Myrcella. Cersei had been shocked as she read about her daughter’s time in Dorne. She had hoped at first that it was a forgery, but there was no doubt that the insolent child had wrote the letter in her own hand. Myrcella had proudly proclaimed that she was not marrying Trystane Martell but had already married his sister Arianne, and that she was also married to the bastard daughters of Oberyn, Dorea, and Loreza. She could only stare at the parchment with her mouth agape, wondering if her daughter had gone insane. This was both unnatural and obscene! Myrcella had ended the script with the passage “I am following the Targaryen way, and I will marry who _I_ _want_! In Dorne I have the freedom to follow my heart!”

Cersei cursed her daughter that night.

 _The freedom to follow one’s heart,_ Cersei mused as she drank her wine, swirling the dregs in her cup. _What a novel concept_. She stared down at her now empty wine cup, pondering. _The freedom to follow my heart_. The thought pained her for some reason. If only she had been born a man Cersei thought bitterly. She had always been trapped, despite being the equal of any man.

Cersei walked back into her room to refill her wine cup, reaching for the decanter as the door boomed open. She whirled around to bark at the intruder, then froze, her mouth agape.

Robert stood in the doorway.

“What are you looking at woman?!” he boomed to his wife as he walked into the room.

“Robert?” Cersei asked softly confused.

“Who else would it be?” the six-foot eight man answered his slender wife, taking the wine cup from Cersei’s hands. “I think that is quite enough, Cersei,” he told her gently.

“What the hell happened to you?” Cersei spoke up to the man before her, shocked.

This was not the man that had disappeared four months ago into the King’s Wood with his tail between his fat ass cheeks. That man had been a drunken, obese, unkempt buffoon. The Robert before her now had dropped at least five stones in weight. His greying, unkempt beard that had made him look so old and slovenly had been shaved off. His eyes were clear and his back straight. His body was hard again, and his mailed top was filled out with muscle.

Robert chuckled down at his wife. “Close your mouth or you’ll let flies in woman!” he laughed. He took her hand and led her back out to the balcony. “I am about to die and I wanted … no I _needed_ to meet it as a man. The man I used to be.” He said softly, looking up at the dragons that were circling lower.

They stood together, watching the dragons perform aerial tricks and making complicated patterns in the sky, doing fierce rolls and sharp ascents before dropping again.

“Why hasn’t the fucking cunt attacked?!” Cersei asked her husband with a tone of exasperation and a child’s need to understand.

Robert looked down at her and then laughed loudly. “Isn’t it obvious woman?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I knew Robert!” the queen fumed up to her husband.

“Cersei, think about it,” he told her looking in her eyes. When she merely stared up at him blankly he sighed. “Cersei, with her dragons flying the breadth of Westeros she has conquered the land without firing an arrow or a stroke of the sword. Between her restraint and her letter she has won.” Robert looked back up at the black dragon. “If only I had ruled with half as much wisdom …” the tall Baratheon softly spoke more to himself than her.

Cersei looked up and remembered the incident six weeks ago, when the black dragon had suddenly appeared above the temple of the Seven Gods. The Targaryen had unsheathed her Valyrian sword from the scabbard on her back. Cersei remembered how the sword glowed a strange blue. She had seen Valyerian blades and none had glowed bright blue like the Targaryen’s blade did. The woman had hacked off the tops of the spires as she had her dragon hop lightly from spire to spire, his talons barely scratching the shimmering crystal. She had only been able to stare.

There was a shocking audacity to the act. Cersei had found herself awed to see the woman so expertly using a sword - the way Daenerys had leaned so far out from her dragon to lop the spires off. The woman had an obvious strength. Cersei had seen many a tournament, and the woman knew how to use that sword. It both frightened and titillated her. She had also found herself envious. She had wanted to take up the sword when she was a girl.

The House of Highgarden had declared their allegiance to the rightful ruler of Westeros the very next day.

“They are beautiful” Robert spoke again, low voice still soft. “I can see the queen on Drogon … so beautiful.” He looked up as the black dragon slowly flew past the window, the queen tilting her head to the throngs that had gathered on the rooftops, wildly cheering for her. Her long silver blond hair was whipped proudly in the dragon’s slip stream. A chiming followed in her wake.

Robert sighed, and Cersei felt her old jealousy flare. Some things never changed.

Cersei spat at Robert as she looked at the people cheering the usurper. “They need to be punished … they are traitors!”

“Oh shut up Cersei!” Robert barked with a slight laugh. “It’s a little late for that. We deserve what happens to us.”

“WE?!” Cersei screamed at her husband.

Robert looked down at his beautiful wife. “Yes, _we_ , Cersei. I have done a lot of thinking while I was away training. We both could have done so much more, and with so much less.” He sighed with a soft, sad timbre.

“I have done nothing wrong!” Cersei roared at Robert. She cursed him silently, her eyes green pools of anger and hatred. “I saw you looking at the Targaryen slut! You never could keep your dick in your trousers!” she yelled at Robert.

Robert only sighed again.

Suddenly, the king and his wife were buffeted as the immense black dragon flew by the window from the side again, mere feet from the railing. His mighty body tilted so that he was flying perpendicular to the ground, his wings pumping hard enough to send a small hurricane of wind across the balcony as he picked up speed. Cersei stumbled into Robert, clinging to him to both maintain her balance and calm her own fear. Her green eyes grew wide.

They watched as the dragon shot straight up into the air, traveling through hundreds of feet within only seconds. Then, instead of leveling out, the dragon pivoted on a wing over, and rocketed back down. Only at the last moment did the behemoth pump its wings to break its descent.

Dust flew wildly all about as the dragon landed with grace. The queen’s long white hair flew in all directions from the wild winds. In from the right came her white and gold dragon landing as adroitly as her black beast, followed by the green dragon landing on the other side of the mighty black behemoth. The black dragon stretched up its long neck to stare about. Some of the children that had been cheering had hidden away now, but those who were brave enough remained stared from the rooftops in wonder, their eyes just visible above the ledges they crouched behind.

Suddenly, the dragons began to trumpet loudly again and again, shocking the air with their mighty roars. Cersei cupped her ears, finding no quiet as the dragons paused just long enough to take deep breaths to continue roaring mightily, their ringing peels ricocheting off the walls.

Then, as suddenly as at roars started, they ceased. A shocked silence followed.

Cersei watched the silver haired usurper slide gracefully down off the black dragon’s high, broad back and land with surprising ease onto her feet, dropping the last distance with bent knees. She stood up and looked around with proud eyes and a regal bearing as she stepped away from her dragon to stand in the open. It was only then that Cersei noticed the spear in the white haired woman’s right hand. Cersei also at that moment noticed a multitude of silver bells in Targaryen’s hair. From the spear tip there flew a long, white ribbon that fluttered in the breeze. The Targaryen stepped closer to look up at the balcony with her violet eyes boring up at the two Baratheons.

The Targaryen clearly felt no fear. The woman roared up to the King and Queen with supreme confidence and haughty voice "I wish to Parley!"

 


	2. Landfall

Chapter 2

**Landfall**

4 months ago

Daenerys / Tyrion

 

**Daenerys**

The warm air of Dorne felt good on Daenerys’ face as her mighty black dragon winged toward the beach and her awaiting entourage. Working with Varys and Illyrio she had prepared for this day since she had crushed and conquered Volantis. She had first heard the term Game of Thrones there. She had not liked the term then and hated it now, but, she knew the necessity of it. She would be grateful to do anything that could reduce the bloodshed she had left trailing behind her.

She hated all of the machinations behind the curtains and secret conversations behind closed doors. She had been introduced to Tyrion soon after her time in Volantis, first by raven then in person through quick, hidden meetings. These three men had given her crash courses on the landscape of her homeland – her rightful lands. They told her who she could work with to reclaim her throne.

They told her that the land was ripe for conquest and that within a year she could reclaim her throne. All it would take was the breaking of a few mighty houses on the field of battle and the rest would fall in line. Varys and Illyrio had treated it all like a game they loved to play. Tyrion was quieter and had more respect, adding insightful comments. The one time he seemed most animated was when suggesting that the House Lannister would make a “splendid” example.

A gust of hot air ghosted over her face, and she remembered such a breeze above Yunkai. The city had rebelled _again_ and she had had enough of their insolence and the killing of the slaves she had freed. She gathered several of the houses of the great masters into one of their mighty, gaudy pyramids. She had listened to the history lessons that Barristan Selmy had given her. She had listened intently the story of Harrenhal. That day she taught those insolent dogs what happened when you crossed the mighty Targaryen dragon.

Her dragons had flown around the pyramid breathing their breaths of hot fire, their breaths of death and unquenchable fury. At first she had felt so triumphant, watching the pyramid burn down with her enemies. Then _they_ had appeared.

Women and children ran up onto the upper terraces, some already afire and screaming in their agony. Little girls ran with their hair aflame and their limbs dropping strips of melting flesh.

Daenerys suddenly saw her long lost Kiserri down in the deadly fires. Her precious little barely six-year-old Blood Rider. Her heart had nearly stopped beating in her chest. The horror had only gotten worse.

Babies were screaming. Men clawed their faces, their skin dripping. Women screamed, pleading for help as the fires closed in on them. She watched as whole families jumped off the terraces to try to escape the flames, falling hundreds of feet to their deaths. By the gods she could still hear their bodies impacting on the cold marble streets. She imagined Kiserri screaming as she fell to her death along with them.

She had tried to stop the carnage, but it was too late. It was too late and still necessary. The rebellion had finally ended that day. She rationalized to herself that she had saved many lives of her freed slaves and even the lives of further potential rebels. Her blood riders felt no qualms, the mercenaries in her army were anxious to plunder the dead. What use had they of money anymore? Ser Barristan told her that war demanded such sacrifices of the innocent as he looked on her with pity.

Why had she felt so dirty and her soul so drained? She had butchered before but it had not affected her so. Why now? Were not your enemies to be crushed? Conquered without mercy?

Just last week she had been confronted by a young man from Yunkai. He was really more a boy, no older than herself. He had demanded a duel to avenge his family that had died in the pyramid that day. He had called her out before her men, and she could not refuse him his duel of honor and revenge. To do so would have caused her to lose face and, thus, control and loyalty of her armed forces.

She had disemboweled him, spilling his intestines onto the dirt as she thrust her sword into his belly and ripped upwards, her sword glowing blue with the fire of her ghost runes. The fire just adding to the boy’s agony. He felt every inch of the pain. His screams had rung in the air as her blood riders had laughed and mocked the dying youth. His bowels loosened and stench filled the air before he dropped off of her sword and on to the dirt. The blood and gore on her rune sword bubbling and splattering on the heat that radiated through her soul and into her sword. Even then he still he did not die for another minute, his last breath anything but quiet or noble. Her face had remained impassive. He had challenged and he lost. She had stared at the blood and filth that had spilled onto her hands for a long time, turning them over and wondering if the stain would ever truly wash clean.

She _knew_ the stains on hand and sword would come clean, but what of the stains that darkened her soul more and more?

Daenerys shook her head coming back to the present as Drogon descended down to the beach. She did not notice the tears running from her eyes.

She landed on the empty beach where her fellow conspirators waited. With these men of Westeros, and her mighty army and navy now dotting the horizon from east to west, she would retake what was rightfully hers. In the air, she had mused of ‘machinations’ but here on land she willed herself to be the puppet master. _She_ would pull the strings, not these men on the beach and in her ships.

She gracefully slid off of Drogon and walked out to meet their leader, Oberyn. He bowed deeply, and then took the knee as did all the others in the entourage.

“Arise,” Daeyners spoke in the tone she had long mastered. She was the queen and they were her subjects.

Oberyn strode out to her and gripped her forearm in the salute of warriors. “I am honored to serve you, great huntress and rightful ruler of Westeros.” The warrior told his future queen.

Daenerys knew this man was solidly in her camp. The house of Dorne had always been loyal to her house after marriage had united them, and with their common Essos lineage.

The man of Dorne introduced the other men, leaders of the smaller houses of Dorne and mighty commanders in their army. They were all polite and courteous. They eyed the Valyrian steel sword on her back and the scars on her arms, then the light scar on her left temple that ran down her cheek to her jaw line. They recognized her as a warrior. Tyrion and Varys had told her these men of Dorne were used to strong women since their progenitor had been Nymeria.

Daenerys listened, observed, and was generally satisfied with what she saw and heard.

Four women were brought forward. One was a child about her age, maybe just slightly younger. She was slender, and very beautiful. She introduced herself as Myrcella of the House of Baratheon, and she took the knee before Daenerys with a bent neck.

The child’s voice trembled slightly as she declared her loyalty to the queen. Dany felt a quarrel bolt of anger boil through her veins. To see kneeling before her a progeny of the Usurper made her dragon blood flow hot in her body - the man’s whose actions had started the events that led to her father’s death and her exile and years of fear.

Evidently, what she felt was reflected in her face. An older woman, in her mid-twenties, suddenly stepped in front of the now trembling girl. She reached down gripping the girl’s shaking shoulders in a clearly loving embrace.

“I am wife to Myrcella. If you need to shed blood then take my life instead!” the woman said, holding the younger girl’s shoulders.

Then the last two women, no older than Myrcella, stepped up to stand before the Baratheon and in front of Arianna as well. “We are also Myrcella’s wives, and sister-wives to Arianna … take our lives instead if you must have vengeance and blood!” They looked at Daenerys with calm equanimity and fierce resolve.

Suddenly, Myrcella was on her feet. “No, take my life instead! Do not harm my wives!” the teen cried out throwing herself in front of the other women. Daenerys sighed as a discordant dance commenced, the four women squirming and shoving to put themselves first and shouting at each other that they ‘would make the sacrifice’. Loud grunts could be hard as the women started shoving each other, still trying to pull the others behind themselves. Cries of ‘my love!’ and ‘my heart!’ and ‘I can’t live without them, take me instead!’ rang through the air. The men chuckled while Oberyn watched Daenerys closely.

“Enough!” the white haired woman yelled, her regal voice bringing all to heel. She could not afford to anger her main supporter in the House of Dorne. Though she did not show it, she had found all the declarations of sacrifice touching and endearing. Her opinion of the young princess was now higher indeed.

The princess remained on her knee looking up at the Targaryen “Myrcella, is it?” Daenerys asked. The girl nodded her head. “You have nothing to fear from me… you weren’t even born yet, girl. Go in peace. We will talk again Myrcella - along with your wives. “Rise up and look upon me as a true princess” the Queen softly ordered.

The teen rose with regal grace. Daenerys bent her head slightly in respect. The girl was about six inches taller than the Queen. Her throat was in front of the Queen’s gaze. “Hold,” the Targaryen ordered. The girl stopped her motion to move away. The Queen reached out and fingered the choker that encircled the girl’s throat and the sigil on it. The oval holding a device she had not seen in her studies.

Daenerys looked down and saw a beautiful silver bracelet on the young woman’s wrist encrusted with emeralds, sapphires and rubies in the shape of a fierce lioness. On her ring finger was a gold ring lined with emeralds to match the beauty’s green eyes. Daenerys had seen but not noticed the other women’s left hands. Daenerys looked up again to confirm. Yes, the three Martells had the same bracelets and rings. They too wore chokers but theirs were a little smaller.

“I studied extensively the sigils of all the houses of Westeros. I recognize the lion but it is not in the Lannister pose. And are those sand snakes wrapped around the beast?”

Myrcella nodded “Yes, they are three sand snakes wrapped around the body of a Lioness. My body. This is the sigil of our house. It is a new house, but will one day be a powerful house, my Queen.” The girl said with direct eye contact.

Daenerys recognized the tone. She was seeking confirmation. Would the Queen crush her dreams before they had even fully formed?

“I look forward to dealing with this house. I see a great future for it in Westeros. We will talk more on this.”

The girl’s back straightened and she walked with firm confidence now back to her nervously waiting wives.

She already was scheming, deciding on how to best use this new tool. Both could benefit.

She watched the girls walk off, hugging each other. The three women of Dorne were each clucking and stroking their princess with obvious devotion. Daenerys was impressed. _Three wives? What did that girl do in bed?_ She chuckled to herself. She might need some pointers, she thought, smirking to herself.

Oberyn cleared his throat as he approached her along with Tyrion. “Thank you, your Grace, for showing mercy.” he told his queen while taking a deep bow.

“I do not believe in punishing children for the crimes of their parents, Oberyn.” Daenerys told the warrior.

“Good.” Oberyn replied. “Now we need to discuss the upcoming war and how we will defeat Highgarden. Then we will need to take out House Lannister. After those two houses are crushed, the rest of Westeros will bend the knee readily enough.”

“Have you made overtures of peace to these Houses Oberyn, like we have discussed?” Daenerys asked, strolling back to Drogon. She started to stroke his cheek as the dragon pushed into the hand of his mother, rumbling affectionately.

“Why make offers when you know they will be refused? Highgarden is the pinnacle of conceit and Tywin is a crafty fox that can never be trusted. They need to be broken!” Oberyn made his thoughts clearly and stridently known.

“I believe we need to send overtures to these Houses Oberyn. Let’s explo—” Daenerys began, before Oberyn interrupted her.

“No! they need to be crushed and brought to heel!” he shouted, anger overtaking him as he started to move forward.

In their councils she had seen the fire in Oberyn, and his desire to bring down his main competitors. She conceded that he might not even know his actions were tainted with the desire to bring his rivals low.

Sensing this moment was coming, Daenerys had been mentally speaking to her dragon. At her wordless command, Drogon’s head jerked forward and stopped just in front of Oberyn, his mouth slightly gaped to show the fierce man his long, sharp dagger teeth.

“Whoa whoa … okay, I understand!” Oberyn barked, throwing his hands up. The message loudly sent and meekly received. Having dragons sometimes made life much easier.

“Tyrion, walk with me,” Daenerys commanded him softly but in a tone that brokered no denial as she started down the beach, away from the rest of the gathered entourage.

**Tyrion**

They walked down the beach in silence as they distanced themselves from their fellow cabal members. Tyrion felt comfortable with the Targaryen. He instinctively knew that the woman, though she teased him, saw him as the person, the man, that he was and not the dwarf that others saw. She valued him as a man of wisdom and cunning and, maybe even a friend. When he looked up at the beautiful face of the Queen, he couldn’t help but wish for more.

They walked for long minutes in companionable silence. Tyrion watched the silver haired Targaryen’s eyes follow the pelicans as they soared in a stacked formation with an almost childlike wonder. Every so often she would tilt her face up into the soft, pleasant breeze and walk with her eyes lightly closed and a soft smile as the warm wind caressed her cheeks. Seeing her like this, it was hard to fathom all of the stories he had heard of her on the battlefield and the crushing of sedition within her conquered cities.

Tyrion noted the tears that they had all seen running down the Queen’s face when she had first arrived had long dried. He wondered what the others had thought of them. They had probably written it off as wind or sand, but Tyrion wondered. This woman was clearly driven by towering ambition and belief in her cause, but, there was also a vulnerability he thought he saw in the small woman; heavy griefs that weighed on her soul.

“What did you think of Oberyn’s words, cub?” the silver haired woman finally woman asked him.

The diminutive Lion of Lannister stopped and sighed. “I have asked you to call me the “Lion” of Lannister!” he replied in jest.

“A lion would come up higher than my hip, cub.” she shot back.

Tyrion knew he was treading on dangerous ground but had to take the gambit. He looked up the beach and saw that they had rounded a promontory. No one would see. “I would have you know that I am both a King of the Beasts and a King of the Breast. A mighty man on the field… _and_ in the bedchamber. I have left many a satisfied woman in my wake, my liege. I am legend.” He told the queen who had stopped walking to look at him intently.

“Are you now?” she asked softly, her violet eyes locking with his. The beautiful woman stepped before him and bent down to one knee, her face soft and lambent.

Tyrion felt his cock surging. Was his gambit going to pay off?!

Daenerys hands came out, one to cup his cheek while the other began stroking his bulging cock through his trousers.

“You are a handsome man Tyrion… do you want to feel the caress of the dragon’s talons on your manhood, my little Lord?” the Targaryen asked in a husky voice.

Tyrion gulped, slowly nodding his head ‘yes’.

“Do you want to feel the breath of Dragon’s fire on your cock… feel the wet heat of the dragon’s mouth?” the white haired beauty breathed softly, inching her face closer to his. Her tongue licked her sensual lips as her eyes lidded.

Tyrion was so erect it was painful. He started to reach for his laces.

Suddenly, a hideous look snarled across the teen’s face, her head lunging down and making a snapping motion as her teeth clacked noisily. She ripped her head back and up as the woman suddenly stood, martial straight. The sudden aggression and spite shocked the little Lord, his eyes suddenly large with terror. He no longer felt either visceral or manly, his cock wilting like a flower broiling under the hot sun. Daenerys eyes looked slightly crazed, like some deranged succubus. She made a show of motion, chewing sloppily and nosily. Then she gulped. “Not even an appetizer… you don’t have anything to offer me little _man_. _No man does_! Do I make myself clear!” she almost shouted at Tyrion.

His cock was a pitiful small thing now. He swallowed and tried to pull his dignity together. “Understood my liege… I will never make that mistake again. I will try and subtly let others know that your focus is on regaining your kingdom, my liege.” Tyrion offered his Queen, head hung with humility.

“Good. Now that that has been cleared up…” the woman snarled and started to walk down the beach again.

Tyrion quickened his pace to keep up. As her (hopefully) still trusted advisor, he needed to ask this next question, though he was fearful of Daenerys’ reaction. He took a deep breath. He knew he would need to provide for the Queen’s needs. _All_ of her _needs_. Tyrion knew he may need to provide the Queen companionship for the nights when she desired pleasures of the flesh. The Seven Gods knew that was part of Jon’s duty for Robert. “Will you be requiring female companionship at night my liege?” He asked carefully. “I know many women who would be honored and delighted to grace your bed…” Tyrion offered delicately.

Daenerys stopped abruptly again and looked down at the little Lord, her eyes unreadable and her body still. Tyrion stood stock still, waiting. Daenerys tilted her head back and laughed softly, lightly. “Tyrion. I have had three husbands, a paramour, and slept with men when I needed _relief_. I think that shows my inclinations… don’t you?”

“Of course my liege.” Tyrion responded as the loyal subordinate he was. He had learned an important lesson today. Daenerys was a dangerous woman and not to be underestimated or trifled with. To do so was at your own peril.

“Walk with me, cub.” the future queen commanded.

Relieved that the crisis was over, Tyrion again fell in beside the queen.

A moment passed, and Daenerys addressed him again. “I think I asked you about Oberyn’s plans?”

“Yes. I think they have merit, Daenerys. The great houses of Westeros are prideful and will not bend the knee lightly. I agree with Oberyn on the fact that at least one or maybe two houses will need to be broken. Most houses from your traditional homeland will raise their banners for you regardless, but your father left a bitter taste in the house of Stark, Highgarden and Arryn. You will have to make headway against that. They will, at minimum, hold you in high distrust.” Tyrion finished his assessment.

“But I thought I had left instructions with you to make peace overtures to the Houses of Westeros. Why was that not done, Tyrion?” she asked in a tone that made an unpleasant tingle go down his spine.

“You did my lady. I was overruled.”

“How so?”

“As I have said, others think that peace overtures are wasted.”

“But you spoke for _me_.”

He sighed. “I’m just a dwarf, Daenerys.”

The white haired Targaryen looked at him, perplexed. “Why would that matter? It is cunning and intellect you bring to the table.”

“It matters Daenerys… believe me, it matters.” Tyrion responded, looking up at Daenerys and letting her openly see for a moment the pain he suffered so often; the ridicule he received because of his stature and his stunted legs.

“I see …” Daenerys responded, looking at him steadily, without pity or ridicule. “That will change. Believe me that will change. But that is a battle that will be fought tomorrow. Today I have more pressing needs and concerns.”

“I stand ready to do your bidding, my Queen.”

“The fact that no peace overtures have been made must be addressed. Now. How can we go to war without the effort of peace being made first? Must we go to war Tyrion? Will the strong always devour the weak? Can not the Dragon learn to lie with Direwolf? We have to at least make the effort, Tyrion. And not just words either. I do not want another war if I can avoid it!” the Targaryen said, her voice rising.

Tyrion was perplexed. “What war, Daenerys? You just landed in Westeros, and Dorne has accepted you with open arms.”

Tyrion watched as a pained look flashed across the pale woman’s features. She told him softly, “I have fought many wars Tyrion… I grow weary of them. There has to be another way. Your lessons have taught me that Eddard, Jon and Mace are intelligent men who only want what is best for their people. They must listen to reason.” She said softly.

“ _Your_ reasons, Deanerys? Why would they? To them you are just another conqueror. The only thing truly unique about you is your gender. It has been a thousand years since Nymeria conquered Dorne. And she did it with the bow and the sword, I might add.”

“I have known nothing but war for over three years. I have smashed armies and cities. Bent entire nations to my will. You may think I crave war and conquest with my history… I have conquered half of Essos in a span of time no other conqueror ever has. I have found out I am good at war—too good- and I hate it! It sickens me! I will have my destiny, but I will find another way. There has to be another way! You have told me you are cunning, Tyrion… tell me how.”

The dwarf stared up at her. “You are the dragon queen. Is it not your right to win your kingdoms? What enemy can stand against you when you fly your dragons over their skies? You are dread personified with your dragons winging overhe—“

“That’s it!” Daenerys yelled, her body suddenly shaking with an excitement she could barely contain. “Yes … Yes … it may work. You’re a genius Tyrion!” She held the dwarf by the shoulders, shaking him excitedly.

“Of course I am …” Tyrion nodded as he responded, perplexed.

“Yes. I know it will work! I already have mapped out in my mind what I need to say. I will tell them I am here to sow peace and not war!” the young Queen told Tyrion, then more to herself as her voice started to trail off. “I’m so tired of war..” her eyes going distant “…yes … I’ll tell them I want to fight no more, forever …”

 


	3. Let The Gods Tremble

Chapter 3

**Let the Gods Tremble**

5 months ago

Daenerys / Barristan

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen leaned against the mooring, looking out at the harbor that anchored just a fraction of her mighty navy before her. The Targaryen’s ships were ringed around Essos in the free cities, preparing to set sail for her homeland. More ships were already at sea. Flotillas of ships from the Summer Islands and the land of the kingdoms of Yi Ti. _Soon_ , she thought, _I will once more set foot on my homeland. The land of my birth._

The Targaryen princess had been prudent during her conquests, making sure to spare the navies of her enemies and not to completely savage their armies unless absolutely necessary. She knew she needed those ships and men for herself.

The sails were beautiful, rippling in the strong shore breeze - the same breeze that ruffled her hair and tinkled the multitude of silver bells that Missandei had braided into her locks at the crack of dawn. Even with the light weights, her tresses blew in the strong breeze, singing a sweetly discordant melody.

She felt invigorated. Daenerys looked off to her left at two tall, mighty Swan Ships of the Summer Islanders, their size impressive.

The closest to her was the command ship of the emissary who was leading his ships into battle with Daenerys. The Morning Mist swayed slightly with the incoming tide, its masts soaring high into the bright blue morning sky, with multi-colored sails billowing, pleasing the eye.

Pleasing like the emissary’s oldest child had been. He had brought his four oldest children with him, his two sons strong and tall, his daughters nearly matching them in height and sinew. Their bodies were graceful with delightful swales and contours.

He had only brought the children that were old enough to fight. They were here to be part of this “campaign of glory and destiny”, as he had announced at the banquet. She found all the Summer Islanders gathered to be tall and roped with muscle, and she loved the darkness of their skin, like looking up at the sky between the stars at night. They were a strong and brave people.

She had eyed his children during the diplomatic gallantry that all allies dispensed with before a major campaign. Her eyes were constantly drawn to the eldest. The heir to his lands was almost as tall as the emissary himself. Their eyes had locked at first meeting, and Daenerys had not felt such a tingle in her loins in so long. That night they had hot passionate sex. It was not about love – it was primal lust and pent-up energy. Bodies made hard by hard work and battle seeking release before the upcoming battles.

Daenerys’ body tingled, remembering how their groins had impacted as they rutted. The force of the strong Summer Islanders’ body into hers, the rough thrusts of her adroit lover. The jolt of each impact rocking her small frame, the delicious brunt of hard sex that she craved in her lovers. Her climax had rocked her body with powerful contractions that shocked her near senseless with pleasure.

She could still remember the feel of her lover’s upper arms underneath her jerking, clawing fingers as they contracted with each hard pulse of her orgasm. The Summer Islander had looked down at her with glittering, almond eyes watching her start to orgasm, then smiling with a feral look as she writhed beneath the dominant weight.

Her lover had encouraged her to scream her pleasure. Since making love in front of the Khalasar so openly she had reveled in letting anyone who may hear know her gratification. The back of her head had jammed into the bed as her throat arched up, and her ferocious wails of pleasure filled the small cabin. Her lover had only urged her on, her screams igniting them both with passion as the Islander rammed even harder into her exploding pussy.

They had made love deep into the night. She had enjoyed the tall Islander spooning her small frame as they drifted off to sleep the few dark hours remaining before dawn.

Daenerys shook her head, breaking herself out of her idyllic reverie. She needed to focus on the here and now.

She looked critically up and down the harbor of Pentos, more than satisfied with what she saw. The ships were in full sail and in good trim. Then a horse neighing in fear and pain caught her ear to her right. She hurried down the quay and found a ship taking on a few last horses, the beasts clearly fearful and resisting the commands to enter the hold.

A task master continued to whip the horses cruelly as she stormed down the pier at a run. “Stop!” the diminutive woman screamed in the regal tone she had long mastered.

She marched up to the gangway to berate the man, a heavily muscled Braavosi named Querolos, a quartermaster of the ship Wave Ryder.

“Why do you whip these poor horses so?” Daenerys demanded.

The man explained that the ships were to set sail and he had to get the destriers on board immediately, or they would be delayed. That was not an option, so he whipped the horses to get them to comply.

Daenerys snorted and ripped the whip from his hand, throwing it up over the gunwale. Then she approached the two terrified horses as they stomped their hooved feet hard into the pier slats, twisting first right and then left.

The Targaryen Queen took several deep, calming breaths and centered herself like Syrio Forel had taught her to clear her mind for weapons training and combat. Daenerys had found that calming her mind and body lead her to place inside that then allowed her to reach out to her dragons and other beasts.

The tiny woman walked calmly towards the rearing battle horses, their hooves pawing high into the air before crashing down again on the pier. The horses whinnied as they eyed the small woman, mouths frothing. Daenerys stopped just short of their fury. She looked up into their eyes, calmly letting them see her peace and the lack of fear.

She hummed a soft, wordless melody in a sweet voice. Her bells chimed in the breeze. Slowly, the horses began to calm. They stopped their rearing and screaming, and their bodies stilled. The wild rippling of their haunches faded away, and the large white and black horse came over to the tiny woman, slowly lowering its head and butting her outstretched hand. The horse nickered as Daenerys rubbed its ears.

“You can take the horses in now,” she told the quartermaster in a calm measured voice.

The man stared at her speechless as the horses were lead up the plankway into his ship. He mutely bowed to the now retreating queen, then shook his head. In all his years, he hand never seen anything like it. Dany walked further down the docks, calling out greetings to her captains of ships and to the knights and leaders of mercenary companies. She had always been good with faces and names, and it paid off handsomely as she had formed her military machine.

As Daenerys walked down the wide docks made for commerce, a group of young girls ran down the pier towards her. As they reached her they used her as foil as they chased each other. One girl caught her eye. She was small with inky black hair and almond eyes, her skin swarthy like her Kiserri had had in life.

The girl had just seemed to appear at her side when she began her march away from the shattered Khalasar of her former lover Drogo. She was beside her, looking nervously up at her and saddling up close. Dany had ruffled her hair and the girl was by her side from then on.

Daenerys had tried to find her mother but she could not. The girl told the Khaleesi that her mother had been _mean_ and she was _so nice_. She declared after two weeks she was Daenerys’ fourth Blood Rider.

Daenerys shook her head hard. She had enough maudlin thoughts coursing through her head this day. A day that should have been about triumph and not depressing thoughts from her haunted past in the red wastes.

Satisfied after half an hour of further inspection, the platinum blond haired woman started to return to the mooring she had started at.

Halfway back up the quay another Summer Islander Swan Ship caught her eye. This vessel was unique, for the captain had painted a black and white zig-zag pattern on the hull to break up its pattern on the water. It almost looked like a floating piece of art with its wild design. She looked at the port side near the stern, where the script read “Seafarer’s Gem”.

Her mood quickly changed to reflective, and she found herself thinking again on the dream that had been plaguing her for the last two months. It had changed again last night.

The dream had originally started out with her in a long, dark hall. She remembered it had been _so_ cold. She was always nude in this dream, feeling vulnerable and afraid - which were feelings she had worked tirelessly for so long to stamp out. She had vowed to control her destiny without fear. She would never be sold off like _chattel_ again. But in this dream, she was afraid, naked, and exposed without her weapons.

As the dream progressed over the weeks, she had started to feel a presence down the cold, dark hall. As the nights passed, the presence started to move down the hall, and while the cold remained the fear did not. When she was finally able to make out the form that had been moving down the hall towards her she gasped, it was a massive Direwolf she-bitch; mighty and powerful. The wolf would stare at her intently.

The dream had remained at this point for a while, the two entities staring at each other as Daenerys began to relax. On the night when she had thought she would finally reach out and touch the direwolf, the dreamed suddenly took a drastic turn.

A week ago the wolf had suddenly crouched down as she approached, snarling as drool slavered out of its vicious, parted jaws. The hair on its haunches bristled, and its tail bushed out with agitated sweeps. The mighty wolf started to snap, its eyes glowing with hatred. Daenerys was paralyzed with fear at the sudden change, feeling hopeless against such a mighty beast without her priceless weapons.

Last night as she had drowsed against her lover’s body she had hoped she would be able to sleep soundly after the exhausting sex. She had not, but, the dream had changed again. It had reached a resolution; a totally unexpected conclusion. She had thought she would meet death at the jaws of the direwolf, but instead…

Again, it had been so, so cold … The wolf had launched itself at her and she leaned back, her arms throne up to ward herself, though she knew it was useless. She felt her lips form around a death scream… only she had not died.

The massive direwolf had leaped over her, and she heard the sounds of bodies crashing together and then the savagery of combat. Daenerys whirled around. The wolf was fighting a tall, thin man with a slim-bladed sword that glowed blue like her own, but radiated a freezing cold. The man had a strange crown of blue-white ice. Back and forth the two fought, the wolf nimbly avoiding slashes of the sword and delivering bites and raking claw swipes from her mighty paws.

The then the fight was suddenly over, the wolf taking down the man and ripping his throat out. The man turned to mist and almost immediately started to dissipate. The wolf howled in triumph as the freezing cold fled once the mist of the fallen man faded.

The wolf slowly turned back to Daenerys, its intelligent eyes hot and aglow with anger and hate. The fear that had been subsiding suddenly flared again.

Then the direwolf’s demeanor changed drastically. Daenerys felt the tension rapidly dissipate from the wolf and it slowly walked back toward her, then lowered itself down onto its belly with its front paws extended and tail down in submission. The great beast leaned in and brought its nose to her bare feet with a gentle muzzle. The fierce animal looked up at her in supplication and.. what … what word came to mind … love …?

Daenerys shook her head. Strange the symbolism one would find in dreams. She knew the sigil of House Stark was the Direwolf, so she knew it must somehow involve that house. She sighed. It was a mighty house, Daenerys knew. She had first thought of Eddard Stark as a dog rather than the wolf of his sigil. He had been part of the usurper’s supporters. But all she kept hearing from Tyrion and Oberyn was Stark honor this and Stark honor that. He was a man fair and just.

She would judge for herself.

She would have to meet her destiny to find the answers she needed. And as in all things, her destiny lay in the land of her birth.

Her mind back in the present, she looked again at the beautiful Swan Ship, its sails and painted hull ablaze in the bright morning sun.

Daenerys found herself strongly attached to the Summer Islanders. They were a strong, brave, and enlightened race, with a society based on egalitarianism. This was a concept she hoped to bring to Westeros. She had seen it, she thought, in Oberyn, but still needed to make sure. She was tired of being treated like a piece of property to be bought and sold like a slave in all but name. She had smashed Slaver’s Bay with a vengeance for it.

In Summer Islander society a woman could aspire to lead men and women, to command ships, lead commerce, to govern. She knew that Westeros was conservative and she was not naïve. She could not change her homeland in such a short time without destroying it. Slaver’s Bay had taught her that. But she would plant the seeds of slow change and hope that her progeny or future leaders would water and make it grow.

Daenerys looked up at sun and knew she had to hurry back. She needed to speak to the commanders in their command ships arrayed around the mooring she had marked as hers. They were prepared and ready to set sail.

She went down the quay and turned up the pier to her mooring and the large, squat building beside it. She spied the Summer Islanders, several other high commanders in her force and her trusted general Barristan Selmy.

She came up to the group and they did their ritual greeting and platitudes. She had tired of these.   As the commanders discussed last minute details she wandered off to her mooring and leaned against it. She stared out at the sea, enjoying the strong breeze that ruffled her hair and made her bells tinkle.

She heard soft, predatory footfalls approaching and recognized the tread of last night’s lover. Her hair was lifted and she felt fingers running through her long platinum tresses, tracing the tiny tinkling bells. “You are a beautiful woman Daenerys Targaryen. Beautiful, strong and smart, such a rare combination. I find you intoxicating.”

Daenerys merely smiled softly, looking out over the bay. She knew this was only a dalliance no matter what her lover may feel. She heard a sigh.

Then her lover’s tall, strong body was against her back, pulling her against lean corded muscle. Long arms pulled the tiny woman tight, and the Islander bent down to breathe in Daenerys’ ear with a husky voice: “Last night was a magical night, Dragon Queen. I will treasure the memory. I hope that you will once more grace my bed.”

Daenerys continued to look out over the harbor, not turning to look back or respond. The Summer Islander continued. “I would be so honored to be your consort, pale queen.” Daenery’s felt her body being squeezed tighter before the small blonde woman was finally released with a sigh.

“You have captured my heart, O Dragon Queen.” Jhalaai Khal turned to walk back to the group that had begun to disperse. Daenerys waited, looking at the ships of her navy and the sea off in the distance.

Daenerys sighed, then slowly walked back to the last two people on the dock. The Emissary and Barristan stood waiting for her. Sighing again at the inevitable, Daenerys went to them.

“You have quite smitten my eldest child, Dragon Queen” the emissary told the Valyrian.

Daenerys tilted her head and smiled. “Your eldest is quite the catch, your Grace … I am sure there are many fair ladies lined up, hoping they will be chosen.” she spoke in a formal but friendly manner.

“Yes, Daenerys, this is true. But my daughter is smitten with _you_. It is you she wants to be her wife and mate … you have captured her heart, Targaryen.”

“I am honored Jhalando Khal,” she said, switching to his name and not his title. “Your daughter is a very beautiful woman … but my destiny has decreed that I follow a different path. Westeros is not the Summer Islands …and.. I—I am bound. Trapped.”

“But you will be queen!” Jhalando Khal shot back.

“I have seen the portents and omens … maybe … no. I know my destiny.” Daenerys replied with a heaviness in her voice and heart.

“Then you have my condolences … but my offer stands. If you want my daughter and you do not delay before another wins her heart, then you have my blessing.”

“I am honored Jhalando Khal”. They bowed formally in the Summer Island fashion.

**Barristan**

Barristan watched Daenerys finish her conversation with the emissary. The man left with a smile on his face. Even when Daenerys gave nobles and high officials news they did not want to hear, they left smiling. The knight knew that there was nothing that the young woman could not do.

Except for find happiness. Barristan had long suspected the proclivities of his Queen, but it was of no importance. He was a man who supported his liege no matter their morals or beliefs, though he totally believed in Daenerys. He had waited a long lifetime to finally meet someone he could have that much faith in, a person of high principle and open heart. A person who would take their largesse and use it wisely and for the people. He had finally found that person in Deanerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name.

He went over the numbers with his Queen one more time. In Pentos alone they had four hundred and fifty warships from multiple navies. Some fought for honor and noble endeavor, others fought for money. On the battlefield none would know or care which.

The Queen had insisted on bringing as many supplies as possible. Thus, another three hundred merchant crafts floated in the harbor. She did not want to raid the land if at all possible, robbing the very people she intended to liberate from, if not despotic , then blighted and dissipated rule. When she first started her campaign she had witnessed her armies devouring the countryside in their wake. The populace had at first been grateful for their freedom but a denuded landscape soon took off the luster.

They discussed how their number of ships were also anchored up and down the coast in all the Free Cities in equal or greater numbers.

Daenerys asked her general if there were any new reports of sedition in her conquered lands in Essos.   All was calm for the once, the general reported.

Last month the Queen had flown Drogon back to Slaver’s Bay. The trip had been necessary to dispense justice in Astapor and Meereen. In the first, Daenerys had executed three men for cruelty to the freed slaves, and also punished a ring of thieves taking staples and selling them back at black market prices. In the second, a powerful husband and wife from a high noble family was again trying to reignite the slave trade and re-open the slave pits.

She had beheaded all of them herself.

Barristan knew that she felt she must do the executions whenever possible since they were her royal orders. “Let the sin be mine,” she had told him when she came back. Why she considered it a sin at all had befuddled him. They were criminals trafficking in death and cruelty, and they deserved their fates.

He could see the Queen fidgeting, smiled gently. Even the Queen could feel the pressure of this day. All the blood and sacrifice had been leading up to this time, this moment in history.

“You will be able to smash and conquer your enemies on the fields of battle or within their mighty castles. They will be able to withstand your might for six months, a year at most,” Barristan told his Queen, hoping to ease the beautiful Targaryen’s doubts. He immediately saw how his words pained the beautiful princess.

“My destiny is assured, Barristan. I have left nothing to chance. I will have my throne back.” She told her general. He saw iron will and resolve - but also so much pain. Why? He could not fathom it.

This morning after her tryst with the Summer Islander Princess the Queen, while not _happy,_ had seemed more at peace with herself; but now Barristan could see the melancholy coming back over her.

Berating himself internally for putting the Queen in a dour mood, all the General could think to do was press her forward. “It is time to begin Daenerys … call your dragons.”

Barristan observed the Targaryen slowly walk toward the end of the pier, then fell in step beside her, matching her small strides. Her eyes were lightly lidded and her breathing slowing, steady and deep. Her face seemed to drain of all emotion or discord.

Barristan knew she had not found any happiness, just a temporary draining of care and worry so she could find the secret place inside herself that allowed her to communicate with her dragons and other lesser beasts. Once they reached the end of the pier, they stood there in silence as Daenerys centered within herself.

Daenerys slowly raised her arms high up into the air, her fingers slightly spread and her body relaxed, her eyes slitted and unseeing. “Come,” was all the petite blond woman said in a soft voice. One could hear no command, only a request between family or close friends.

Barristan looked over the harbor and out to the sea. On the horizon he could already see a small dot, rapidly growing larger. Soon it was clear that it was Drogon, winging fast to his mother.

Barristan knew that over the skies of Braavos and the port Tyrosh, dragons were now flying. The white dragon Viserion over the former, and the green dragon over the latter.

Barristan had asked Daenerys once how she did it. How she communicated with her dragons in such a manner, always bringing them winging over the horizon when she called them.

The Targaryen had only shrugged her shoulders. “They know where and when their mother will need them,” had been her reply.

Once the dragons were large enough to fly on their own the Queen had let them have free range. Barristan and others had questioned the teenager about this. Was it wise? Would they come back? Will they obey?

The Targaryen simply said, “They will always come and obey my summons. They are bound to me. But dragons need free range to grow large and fierce.” When others had questioned the wisdom of Daenerys’ decision she had only smiled vaguely. Over time her wisdom had borne out. The dragons always answered her summons and obeyed her explicitly.

Barristan still could not help but wonder though, how the free flying dragons winging over the two continents always appeared on the horizon only a few heartbeats after a summons. It was an inexplicable mystery of the world. Dragons needed freedom, the Queen gave it to them and in return they obeyed her.

Barristan had never read or heard of this ability with dragons or of Valyrians having this strength. Nothing could be found in the old books. The Maesters were equally baffled by Daenerys’ ability. How did the woman communicate with a beast that one could not even see? As in so many things, Daenerys Targaryen was a truly unique regent.

Barristan saw that calling her dragons had calmed the Queen’s earlier silent torment. Communing with her dragons always seemed to soothe her. The Targaryen watched the dragon rapidly close the distance, his mighty wings pumping hard.

With her relaxed posture and soft smile, the General knew the Queen was maintaining her mental link with her children. With them, she could just be the gentle mother he sensed she longed to be buried deep within her psyche. Unfortunately, her burning ambition would always preclude this. The only hope he could envision was if she could find a man— or woman- to share her burden with, but he deemed that unlikely.

The woman’s ambitions to rule half the known world would deem that she marry some great noble of a mighty house. Tradition would demand she marry a man.

Drogon wheeled overhead in a tight spiral, roaring a greeting to his mother. Barristan looked right, left and out at the ships anchored deeper in the harbor. The sails, rigging lines and rails of the ships were all lined with bright, expectant faces. Grown men were reduced to little children, gazing on legends that had come back to life.

Daenerys’ body stiffened slightly as she broke her mental bond with her dragons, a world weary sag returning to her shoulders and melancholy caste to her face. This was the look that only Missandei and himself were allowed to see. The Queen watched her dragon slow its wings to drop into a land on the end of the pier.

“Your hour has arrived, my Queen.” Barristan told the woman, hoping to fuel the inner fire that allowed the petite woman to constantly forge greatness.

“Is it Barristan … a time for what exactly, my trusted General?”

“Conquest, greatness, legends!”

The tiny woman seemed morose as she turned to greet her dreaded black dragon as he landed beside her on the dock. Her small frame leaned against him and sagged into his side, her body pressed into his hot scales. Any other person would have had scalding wounds on their body.

Barristan moved down to stand beside his liege and her dragon son. He looked at her face, her cheek pressed into the beast’s side. He could see in her expression the ghost of past campaigns, and great victories achieved at a high cost. Barristan witnessed as dry sobs wracked her body when her eyes closed. He shook his head, worrying for his Queen.

Daenerys opened her violet eyes and looked at him. “Tell me Barristan, how will Westeros remember me…? I know how Essos will forever remember me … will I be the beloved liberator, or the cursed tyrant … how many men will I put to the sword?” she asked softly in her moment of grief.

“How many women will die screaming, like in Yunkai …” more sobs shook her body. “How many children will die or be left destitute … I have shattered cities and laid waste to entire civilizations.”

Barristan had no answer to her pointless recriminations. He did not understand her remorse. Great times require great deeds and greater sacrifice. She had listed her ills, but forget to list her virtues. Slaves had been freed. A slave trade that had existed for five thousand years and resisted other mighty armies, even that of Valyria, she had been broken in a little over three years. The former slaves were fed and housed.  The slaves that had been trained in a field of endeavor were already setting up new businesses and for the first time making money they could keep.  These former slaves were helping their brothers and sisters learn trades so they too become clerks, merchants and farmers.

Those in the nobility that could see a new future had arrived had been accepted with open arms.  These nobles were helping set a new free order and with their connections and talents allowing them to make healthy profits not based on the backs of their slaves.  They had been surprised such a thing possible and were accepting the new world order.

He had suggested the fostering of their youth to teach a better way. The Queen had brightened immediately taking to the idea with a righteous passion. Her diplomatic skills and personal charisma had the free cities and nations clamoring to foster and ward the children of the noble families. He was still struggling to understand how she had accomplished it.

With the ill-gotten wealth from the slave holders Daenerys was rebuilding furiously, and amazingly many of the nobles were starting to come around. Daenerys was savage with sedition but merciful to all who truly asked for forgiveness and were willing to walk a new path.

Not yet twenty, and she had already accomplished so much.

“Then stop your quest,” Barristan said. “Give up your claim and go back to the house with the red door, Daenerys. Become the little woman you think you want to become and let some other person shape destiny. I will support any decision you make, my Queen, and defend you with my life to the end.”

Wordlessly, the blond woman’s body stiffened and all doubt left her face, her eyes once more becoming clear and focused.    

Daenerys took a deep breath and looked at Selmy with calm resolve.

Barristan gripped his Queen’s shoulder softly. “Let’s forge greatness my Queen … you are the first of your name … this is your time. Please never forget this. I waited so long for greatness and it is finally here.”

Dany whipped around and gripped Drogon’s scales, quickly scurrying up to sit on his broad back. With a mighty heave of his legs he jumped up the twenty feet to the top of the squat, thick walled building, his neck extended as he roared his clarion call to arms. In the beast’s mind, he heard his brothers trumpeting loudly over the ports as they winged over them.

Daenerys ripped her Valyrian sword from its scabbard, the rarest of the ghost rune swords of past legends. The sword glowed a bright blue in the air above the Valyrian’s head as she ripped the sword in a complicated series of parries and thrusts.

Then the young woman rose up, her ankles pressed into grooves of her dragon’s scales. In a pure, amazingly loud soprano voice she called out: “Let this be a time that the scribes write was a time of honor, the renewal of just purpose - a time of forging greatness in the crucible of our age! I go to reclaim my throne, but I promise I will be something new … create something different … a world based on justice, honor, and rights for all persons whether high or low borne. Ours will be an enlightened age!”

Already Barristan could hear cheering rising up from the ships and the people that were now thronging the docks surrounding the dragon perched up on its airy.

“I am going back to claim what is mine, in righteousness. Let this be known as the dawn of a new era. A time of justice, equality for all, and the binding and healing of old wounds. A time when the Dragon, Direwolf and Lion learn to live in peace and harmony. Let this be a day that the gods themselves tremble in their heavens, a day of truth and destiny. Let this be a time of **_Reclamation_**.” She quickly climbed up the black dragon’s neck until she had an arm looped around his horns, and thrust her sword high into the air.

The dragon stiffened and screamed a mighty, feral scream and roared a hot burst of flame high into the air. The ships closest to her and those on the shore around the pale Queen sounded their warhorns in response. Sounds pealed across the harbor, bouncing off ships and buildings.

More and more warhorns joined the clarion call. Soon the very air itself was echoing with their booms, shaking the birds as they flew. In all the free ports of the free cities, the harbors were filled with sounds of the call to arms. Gouts of flame from Drogon and his brothers brightened the sunny sky.

Barristan marveled at how Daenerys could so easily rally armies to her desires. How she filled her troops with confidence and righteous purpose. He had known kings, and none could come close to matching his Queen’s majesty, passion and charisma.

This would be a time that would be sung of by bards for the next thousand years.

The foundation of the Titan of Braavos shook from the mighty reverberation of the righteous call to arms, all the horns blowing in its harbors.

All of the ships pulled their anchors and began to row or sail  to the sea to meet their destinies. Destinies of reclamation. What was stolen would be taken back. Heritages that had been lost would now be restored.

Let this be a time of reclamation.


	4. Challange Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Graphic F/F Sex

Chapter 4

**Challenge Accepted**

Cersei / Oberyn / Mycrella

**Cersei**

Cersei looked down at the woman who stared up at them with the violet eyes of old Valyria, her platinum hair blowing in the breeze of the courtyard. She could see where the chiming she had heard when the woman rode by had come from, there were a multitude of tiny bells weaved into her hair.

What a strange fashion sense.

“What the hell is it with the bells in her hair?” she asked Robert.

He looked down a long few moments. “The rumors are true then … those bells are a Dothraki tradition—one for each victory!”

Cersei gaped down at the white haired woman with the bejeweled hair. Victories?! Cersei felt a rush run through her. That was what had always dreamed of, and had had denied her.

“That’s impossible!” Cersei gasped, her blood firing up in disbelief.

“Come! Parlay! I don’t have all day!” the Targaryen barked up haughtily.

“Impudent bitch!” Robert huffed.

“Fucking cunt!” Cersei barked.

“Cersei, please watch your tongue,” Robert said. “It is unseemly.”

“Why?! Just because I am a woman?” the Queen nearly shouted up at him.

“Yes.” Robert hissed down at his wife.

Cersei stared up at him with her blood roaring in her ears.

“God I hate your condescending manner Robert! The man can but the woman can’t?”

“Yes Cersei, that is right … that is the way it is meant to be. Men rule, women follow.” Robert reminded his wife, as if it were no wonder he had to slap her from time to time.

“I think a _woman_ is calling you Robert… shouldn’t you go and be seemly and answer her sweet, sweet summons?” Cersei asked Robert sarcastically. “Please lead your wife, _a woman_ , to the _woman_ who is calling you, oh great man!” she goaded Robert with spiteful glee.

“I swear woman—you try my patience no end. It is not my fault that I have to slap you to knock sense into that thick head of yours!”

Cersei looked up at him with silent fury.

Robert sighed. “Let’s go meet our destiny, then,” Robert told her, gripping her elbow gently to lead her out.

They wound their way down the Red Keep until they came out a door before the Targaryen usurper.

 _She’s a fucking runt_! was Cersei’s first thought. She was, maybe, barely five feet. She had looked at least six feet tall when she was on her dragon.

The tiny woman stared at them with stone cold eyes, her body appearing relaxed yet still poised on the cusp of violence.

The next thing Cersei noticed was a pale scar that ran from her hairline to her temple, and then down her cheek to her jaw line. She also saw a nasty scar on her throat on the same side, that looked as if something had pierced through at some point.

Cersei’s eyes flared wide open. _Oh.My.Gods!_ The woman must be a stone cold killer.

“Finally! Has no one told you Robert, it is improper to keep your Queen waiting.” The white haired woman barked up at the six-foot eight man.

“Shut up, you dragon bitch! Usurper! You are not Queen yet!”

“Where is the real Robert anyways?” Daenerys asked, looking around and behind Robert. “The real Robert is a fat buffoon, a fucking slob … surely you can’t be him.” She sniffed. “I don’t smell alcohol… you’re not swaying or falling on your ass… your nose is not splotchy. Again I ask. Where is the real Robert Baratheon?”

“You’ve got a smart mouth for a bitch! Do you ever shut up?”

A honeyed smile appeared. “Why should I? I’ve got dragons and I’m pretty.”

“You won’t be so pretty when I smash in your chest with my war hammer like I did your brother, Daenerys Targaryen,” Robert retorted, hefting the heavy war hammer he had resting on his broad shoulder.

Cersei saw the woman’s eyes flare briefly, but it disappeared almost immediately.

“You are a tall one aren’t you… what is the weather like up there? I see you use a war hammer. That to make up for lack of a shaft?” the white haired usurper asked sweetly.

“Fuck you, you fucking little yap dog, barking at my ankles!” Robert spat back down at the tiny woman.

“So much for parlay. To me!” the tiny woman called out.

Cersei saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to the gathered dragons.

She saw Robert follow her gaze when she exclaimed under her breath.

On top of the black beast Oberyn sat with a feral smile on his face, starting to dismount. Cersei saw that he had been sitting on a saddle of sorts, and that he was wearing some form of gloves and chaps. Oberyn slid down the dragon’s side and began to remove the articles.

On the white dragon sat Barristan Selmy, gazing at them with calm steely resolve and, she thought a flicker of sadness as well. At least one person would feel some sorrow for her passing, and that of her lout of a husband - though she couldn’t really give a rat’s ass herself for Robert’s dissipated legacy.

On the green dragon sat a big, hulking brute of a man. He wore no shirt, and his head was bald.

He was not so pretty to look at.

Barristan and the massive man also dismounted their dragons as well, and removed what Cersei surmised were articles of protection against the dragons’ heat. She could see some shrubs in a bed wilting and turning brown near the black dragon’s hindquarters.

The men approached, stopping ten feet behind the tiny, white haired woman.

“These are all my champions. These are men of great valor and even greater skill. You can fight them, or me. I would advise you Robert, to choose to fight one of them, since when I kill you it will be written that the great Stag of Baratheon was felled by little ol’ me. Can’t have that now, can we O Robert?” the blond woman sing-songed to the King.

“Fucking cunt!” the towering man spat at the tiny woman, as he started to shake with anger at the obnoxious little sprite.

“Now Robert, such language is unseemly before a woman isn’t it?” Cersei offered up to her husband.

His only answer was a withering gaze down at her.

During the exchange the men gathered behind Daenerys had moved in closer. Robert was half-ringed by the usurper and her three warriors, but he showed no outward signs of fear. Cersei knew he intended to take them all down to hell with him, if he could.

“I don’t fear any of you,” the Baratheon said. “Who wants to be the first to die?!”

“Each of us have a reason for being here,” Daenerys said. “Barristan is my Knight and he wishes to protect me, though I _don’t_ need it. Strong Belwas wants a _light_ workout before he sits on your corpse and eats his late lunch. And Oberyn, - well, Oberyn just wants to fight. And me, I just like killing men who are full of themselves.”

Robert lifted his war hammer from his shoulder, taking a step back and swinging it in vicious arcs over his head. For a long minute he weaved a complicated dance of death with his hammer, before finally resting its massive weight back on his shoulder.

“I think my war hammer would like to get very acquainted with each of you,” he told the warriors arced around him.

The small woman stepped back a few feet and whipped out her sword. Cersei saw that it had a bright blue glow. She had been right. She could see that the light was coming from blue runes and filigree that were magically glowing up through the metal. These were no mere etchings in the steel. Somehow they glowed from within, making the metal shine bright and clear, with outlines that were clear and distinct.

Daenerys started to twirl the sword around, rotating her wrist. She snatched out a long-bladed dagger seemingly from nowhere and began a beautiful dance of death, her sword and dagger flashing with lightning speed. She jumped, spun, leaped and moved with the grace of a highly trained dancer, and finished with a flourish.

She stayed in a low crouch for a moment, one leg forward and bent at the knee, the other extended behind her on the ball of her bent foot. She held her blades just above the ground, angled upward. She wore a feral smile when she slowly stood up again.

She moved forward as Oberyn moved back, further than Daenerys had been and began to spin his spear around in a two handed grip. The spear became a blur, the two ribbons near the spearhead catching and holding Cersei’s gaze.

The spear was moving so fast Cersei could barely track it. Then, without warning Oberyn jabbed forward, impaling an imaginary foe before finishing with a flourish, winding the spear over his shoulders and then gripping it behind his back and pivoting as he stepped forward with a lunge. Finished, he moved back into the arc around Robert.

On cue, Barristan stepped back with his traditional broadsword. He took a defensive position, and then without preamble set his blade to slicing through the air in impressive, complicated patterns. The blade was nigh invisible it moved so fast. Cersei could not help but jerk when he would suddenly lunge his blade forward, stabbing with deadly intent.

Barristan’s macabre dance continued for another minute before he stopped and resumed his place.

Now the large man who Cersei did not recognize had his turn. He just patted his belly and laughed. “Strong Belwas is hungry - he will kill you quick, big man.”

Cersei noticed his huge body was crisscrossed with scars. He had gapped teeth, and his bald head had no redeeming quality. She wondered where the whore could have found him. _Probably used him as a fuck toy_ , she thought spitefully. She watched the man pull a deadly looking scimitar from its sheath before stepping back.

Despite the man’s overweight girth, Cersei quickly realized that this hulk of a man moved with the grace of an antelope. He was light on his feet and even jumped gracefully from one complicated move to the next one, his blade first high and then low making deadly arcs in the air. Then he too was finished.

Unlike the others, he moved right up to Robert, getting in his face. “I will enjoy killing you. I will even let you cut me _twice_ big man,” he told Robert mildly.

Robert snorted down at him. “I will smash your brains out of your imbecile skull before you even know what hit you, fat man. I will kill you, fa—!”

Cersei eyes whipped up to look hard at Robert’s face. He suddenly became stiff, and started to fall forward. Belwas deftly caught Robert’s falling frame, his heavy weight landing into Belwas’ bulk as the large man spun him around to lay him on his back.

 _What?_ Cersei thought, not understanding what could have possibly happened to Robert.

The white haired woman moved forward to stand over the fallen man. “Sigh,” she said mockingly. “The bigger they are the harder they fall. Gods I love it when a plan comes together. Good job Varys,” the woman threw the compliment to the figure over Cersei’s shoulder.

Cersei whipped around to look at the vile man who called himself the Spider approach with a smug smile on his face. He held a blowgun in his right hand. She was certain if she squinted hard enough she would see a slimy trail behind the ugly man. _He should call himself ‘the slug’_ , she thought.

The bald eunuch came up to them. “My, my, my …oh excuse me. Our deposed king has been stung by a bee I believe,” he said, bending down to one knee beside Robert’s head and worming a hand beneath the back of it. “Ah, yes, here is the stinger,” he said, standing up with a small dart in his hand.

“But why…?” Cersei asked out loud. Why go through all of this? Why didn’t the bitch just kill them and get it over with? Was the white-haired slut that afraid of Robert? Maybe she was not as ferocious as Cersei had thought.

“It’s over… I have won, Robert.” The woman told the fallen Baratheon. Suddenly, Cersei heard Joffrey squealing and crying like a young child. She whipped around and several of her goldcloaks held him in their grip as the boy blubbered and shook in abject terror.

“Mother please!” the boy cried to her.

Cersei turned to look at the Targaryen who was staring at her with those intense, violet eyes.

“What are you waiting for … get it over with bitch!” Cersei sneered at the woman. She knew it was the end, but she found it strangely calming.

“Mommy save meeeee! Please!” Joffrey whimpered.

“I believe I will,” the white haired woman replied. “Robert Baratheon …I condemn you… to exile.”

“WHAT!” Cersei barked at the slight woman in shock. “Exile…? I don’t understand. Your letter said you would make House Baratheon suffer justice.”

“This is justice.”

“But but—I don’t understand.” Cersei was totally flummoxed. “You’re not going to kill us?”

“Why should I?… I have won. It is over. And I am tired of killing,” the Targaryen replied.

“Robert Baratheon, I exile you to Essos. You will be watched. I am merciful but only grant clemency _once_. You will be on a ship bound across the Narrow Sea with the tide.”

Daenerys made a motion to the goldcloaks holding Cersei’s sniveling son, who had begun to twist and cry.

Although she loved her son, he disgusted her at that moment.

“Joffrey Baratheon, I am told you want to find your ancestral Valyrian sword and discover the truth of the Doom of Valyria. Noble. You will be on a ship bound for Volantis on the tide. This ship is being outfitted for just such an expedition, with brave men who seek knowledge and truth. You will help them discover what is to be found. I salute your bravery.”

The boy cried like a newborn babe as he was dragged away, still calling out for his mother.

“You, Cersei, actually have a choice in your destiny.”

Cersei was confused by this change in what she thought was to be. She stared at the Queen.

The woman stared at her with a neutral expression and calm equilibrium.

For several minutes silence filled the courtyard.

Finally, Cersei was forced to ask “What choices?”

“I give you three choices, Cersei Lannister. One: You can join you husband in exile. Two: You can go back to Casterly Rock to your loving father and his gentle ways.”

Cersei blanched and shivered at that. The Targaryen was silent again.

Another long silence ensued. Finally, “And number three?” Cersei asked Daenerys.

“You can go to Dorne and train to become the warrior you have told so many you wanted to become. There, no will keep you from becoming what you claim you want to be.”

Cersei just stared at the Targaryen.

“You will train with Myrion Dwellen, the master trainer of Dorne. He trained Oberyn, and he will train you. Your choice.” Daenerys paused. “I suggest you take choice number two. I know you find number one repulsive, and you won’t be able to handle number three.

“Three!” Cersei screamed.

“Then you will be on a ship to Dorne on the morning tide.” The Queen motioned to several more goldcloaks, and they came to grab the fallen Lannister and dragged her over to Oberyn before starting to walk off.

Daenerys Targaryen turned to Barristan. “I love it when a plan falls into place.”

“But why send Cersei to Dorne for sword training, your Grace? … she is a conceited and vile thing. We both know she is soft and will fail miserably anyways,” Barristan asked his Queen.

“Barristan … please don’t be so truthful.” Daenerys smirked. “But really, I am not so sure… I just have a feeling. There aren’t enough female warriors in this world, Barristan.” the Queen answered. She gripped his arm in a warriors salute as Belwas came up to join them. “Lets go explore my new kingdom,” she told them, heading toward the Red Keep.

 

**Oberyn**

Oberyn was impressed, if not terribly disappointed. He had hoped to prove his mettle against Robert Baratheon. He had so wanted to pit his spear versus the legendary war hammer. Alas, it was not meant to be. The Queen had demanded otherwise.

She had planned it all out, and damn if it did not unfold exactly as she had predicted, even down to Belwas catching and putting Robert gently to the ground. But dammit, he had wanted a fight!

He had argued vociferously with the Queen several times at the planning table when they discussed her plans for the taking of Kings Landing. It was bloodless! Where was the glory in that?

He had told her that it was too dangerous to leave the Barartheons alive. That she would always be looking over her shoulder.

He finally had to shut up and stop arguing when Daenerys had looked over her shoulder at him with an unconcerned look, her white eyebrow cocked. “Do I look concerned Oberyn? I do have you to protect me, don’t I?” He gave up against that wall of sarcasm, the snickers around the table more piercing than any spear thrust.

He gave her props for her courage and skills. He knew he could beat her - he was very sure he could beat her. At least, he was _almost_ certain of it. He had eyed her. This woman was Nymeria reborn and then some.

In a rare moment of candid honesty he wondered if truly could beat the woman.

He found her to be wickedly fast and surprisingly strong when they sparred. Her body was water and smoke when they fought - his spear thrusts finding only empty air while he himself wildly dodged sword thrusts and swipes that were lightning fast. This woman did not hide in battle but was at the forefront, and for that he admired her greatly.

He had thought of trying to bring her to his and Ellaria’s bed, but Tyrion from the very first had dissuaded all from making any sexual overtures to the woman. He had actually shook when he warned them, looking around furtively as if afraid Daenerys would appear out of thin air.

When he had pressed Tyrion on the matter sensing something more, Tyrion just shivered and spoke softly after looking around and then up at him: “Her sword is not her only deadly weapon. Her mouth can be a most fearsome thing, Oberyn!” It was strange indeed.

The Imp was a handsome man. Maybe he and Ellaria would let him grace their bed instead. Ellaria craved being DPed and Obyron wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by the dwarf. There certainly would be different angles and other…. challenges. Time would tell.

Oberyn relished every moment once Cersei was brought to him. The Queen had made clear, unfortunately, that the deposed Queen was to be unharmed. _She didn’t say anything about verbal harm_ _though_ , he smirked.

He saw that Queen’s attention had drifted away from Cersei as he gripped her elbow in a painful grip that would leave no bruise. “Come, cunt!” he spat at Cersei. He loved her hiss of outrage. He pulled Cersei’s arm until the woman fell in behind him.

“Not so mighty now, are you cunt? You are very lucky the Queen is a gentle soul… else I would impale you on my spear, cunt.” He sneered at the beautiful woman. “In fact, if it wasn’t for the Queen you would be raped by now, cunt!”

He felt the anger radiating from the woman. She glared at him and then sighed. “I’ve been raped for half my life—what’s another hour Oberyn? Just another dick raping me … might as well add you to the list.”

“Fuck you, cunt …when have you ever been raped?!” he barked at the woman.

“Oh let me see. Nineteen. Brought to a man who hardly knew my name, whom I _hated_ , and he took me like a whore, all the while calling me by another woman’s name. Nothing for me… he just fucked me … gods dammed it hurt…” Cersei replied.

“Please Cersei. You spread your legs for more than Robert. Tell me, are the rumors true about you and Jamie?”

“Yes.” To her credit Cersei didn’t deny it. “We started “fucking” when we were twelve.”

“Then what the fuck are you talking about, cunt?!” he growled at her, taking her down to the docks.

“Free will, Oberyn. Men have it and women don’t. You get to fuck us whenever you want, whether or not we want it.”

“All of _my_ women wanted it!” he exclaimed.

“Sure they did. The great Oberyn – the great _spearsman_ eh? Your shaft is always hard, isn’t it? … tip might be a little dull though…”

“Shut up!”

“Do you find, Belwas, is it… Do you find him attractive?” the beauty asked softly.

Oberyn thought of the mighty but portly man with his hanging gut and his not so handsome face “You know the answer to that, Cersei.”

“Oh is it my _name_ now. Then let me give you a little scenario Oberyn. You’re drugged and made helpless like a _woman_ and you’re put on a bed at nineteen. The drug has permanently robbed you of all your strength and prowess.

“Now we have _sweet_ Belwas, with a gigantic cock I might add, a long, thick cock and he comes to you, Oberyn. Does he seduce you and give you sweet foreplay? Does he make you ache for him? Does he give you lubrication, Oberyn? Or does he ram his thick dick up your ass and slam it home with savage fury as he rapes you? Hmmm? How would that feel, oh once mighty Oberyn?” Cersei sweetly asked.

He glared back at her.

“For over fifteen years, never knowing when your big man would come to you and rape you. But that is right, you deserve it - right sweet Oberyn?”

They walked on in sullen silence for a while down the street.

“Do you know how painful it is for a woman to get fucked when her cunt is dry, Oberyn? Oh that’s right, you’re the great Dornish prince. I’m sure you have _never_ forced yourself on a woman before she was nice and wet for you, have you? Sweet, always considerate Oberyn.” The former queen cooed to him with a vile sneer on her face.

Oberyn said nothing, stone-faced. There had been a few times… “Shut the fuck up!” he roared at the fallen queen, his conscience now yammering at him. He had always been sweet to Elleria, but when the lust was on him…

He lightened his grip on Cersei’s elbow, the fight now gone out of them.

“Sometimes I wonder what I would have turned into if Eddard Stark had taken the throne. Damn his stiff necked honor. Yes, Oberyn I have my tragic flaws - many of them - but all I ever had surrounding me tore me down even further. Fed upon me. Made my faults all the more glaring,” the blond beauty mused.

“I never had an ideal to strive for. So yes Oberyn, I am a _cunt_ as you say.”

He turned to look at her. She was still a conceited, ill tempered, vain woman who knew a lot about nothing, but he _could_ see her point. To be taken over and over … by a man you hate…

Oberyn was many things, some not so good - but he tried to be an honest man.

“Come Cersei. You said you wanted to be a warrior.”

 

**Myrcella**

Myrcella sat in front of her dresser brushing out her long, dark blond hair. She looked at the reflection of her sparkling green eyes, full of life, gaiety and love. She still could not believe how well her initial meeting with the Queen had gone.

She had been so fearful. The rumors of the savage nature of the woman were already becoming legend. She had fought in her battles. She was no general hiding behind the lines giving directions; she was in the midst of the savagery dispensing death on all sides. She had been truly afraid that the day of her meeting with the Queen would be the day she breathed her last.

Her fears had seemed to come to fruition when the woman heard who she was. The look that had passed over her face had been so dire. Westeros’ history was full of entire houses that had been killed when a dynasty was established.

New rulers did not want to worry about threats from the old.

So Myrcella had thought for a surety her life was forfeit. Her only wish was to save her wives; her pride.

She still felt a warm rush of love flow through her veins remembering how her wives came to her side and demanded that the Queen take their lives to spare hers. She had to chuckle, recalling the scrum that had developed as her pride fought to save each other.

Then the Queen told her to arise, and treated her as an equal, telling her she had a bright future if she lived up to her expectations and abilities.

She was so incredibly happy.

The new Queen had, from the first, involved Myrcella with the forming of her new government and was having her take lessons on governing and the history of Essos.

She had taken the younger girl out to test the newly designed dragon seats, riding chaps, and gloves the Queen was commissioning so that non-Valyrians could ride her dragons.  Daenerys wanted to perfect her designs that Oberyn and Barristan had been using. She told Myrcella that soon more dragons would grace the skies over Westeros and Esso. Myrcella was so excited to hear that but wondered about that. Where would the Queen get more dragon eggs?

The Queen had asked if she would volunteer to ride Viserion. She needed to test a setup sized for smaller riders, like women. Daenerys had told her she would be with Viserion, getting him used to her riding his back until he accepted her.

She had squealed like a little child climbing up on the white dragon and then feeling him launch into the sky. She had flown on a dragon. Repeatedly! She remembered the Queen smiling up at her as she flew by.   Afterwards, Daenerys had given her treats to give the dragon, big chunks of meat she threw into its opened mouth, followed by a big ox bone. The dragon had actually rumbled as he took it gently from her. Afterwards, Viserion had actually rubbed her face with his cheek. It had been hot, but so worth it!

Myrcella had felt so special with the white dragon rubbing her face with his face. That was until Barristan had appeared on the field. Viserion had left her in flash running over to Barristan squealing in happiness. The dragon rubbed his face all over the older knight as he good naturedly complained.

Now the Queen had surprised her yet again. Ravens had arrived early this morning. The Queen had conquered Westeros without firing one arrow, without _any_ battles. Without any _deaths_. Her parents were _alive_. The Queen had spared them! She never thought that would happen.

Oberyn had railed at the Queen, telling her that one cannot let the deposed regents live. They _had_ to be killed. They had shouted and cursed each other, but, to Oberyn’s credit he backed down when he saw the Queen was adamant.

The Queen had visited Myrcella often just to talk and ask about her time in King’s Landing, and about her parents. She had even asked her if she loved them. “You make them sound pretty vain, self-focused, unwise and, well, lacking as parents.”

“They’re my parents my Queen, I can’t help but love them.”

The Queen had smiled. “Good answer.”

And today her parents were alive.

Daenerys always seemed genuinely interested in Myrcella’s thoughts and answers. The young woman longed to make the Queen appreciate and value her opinions and efforts. She would strive hard to achieve the Queen’s grace.

She felt the smile on her face at her good fortune.

She remembered wearing a similar smile at another time. She thought back to that day with Uncle Jon six years ago. Her and Tommen were playing hide and seek in the main hall, hiding behind furniture and suits of armors. They had seen him coming down the hall, with a serious look on his face.

Jon Arryn had always been a taciturn man, but they loved him just the same. “Play with us Uncle Jon!” She had called to him.

He for some reason had a very pained look come across his face. He told her that he had to see her father. It was a matter of great importance to the safety of the realm.

They had grabbed his legs and Tommen jumped up to wrap his tiny body around Uncle Jon, pleading. “Please, please, please…!”

He had relented and told them ‘only for a moment’. They played fifteen minutes of hide and seek. Of course she knew now that he knew where they were the whole time. Myrcella thought back to how their “uncle” played like it was so hard to find their hiding spots. They crawled all over their Uncle laughing and jumping around. Tommen even got up on his shoulders shouting, ‘I am King of the World!’

They had worn him out.

She remembered that he sat Tommen down after that, and got on his knee in front of him. He asked: “What he would you do if you _were_ king of the world?”

“I would be a king of truth, justice and love to the whole world!” Tommen had shouted, a big smile on his face.

Uncle Jon had sobbed and patted his head, then hugged him hard that day and whispered into his ear “Never change Tommen!” Myrcella had then wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, “I wish you were my father.” He had cried so hard hearing that.

After he composed himself, he got up and went back down the hall toward his tower of the hand. She had asked him where he was going. Didn’t he have to meet with their father?

He turned around “It was really was not that important after all Myrcella. Never change, my sweet angel. Don’t you or Tommen ever change.”

Myrcella felt Arianna saddle in behind her on the bench. She pressed into her Lioness. Arianna’s naked body felt so warm and voluptuous against Myrcella’s hot tight teenage body. Her large full breast pressed into Myrcella’s back flattening as she took the brush out of her lover’s hand and pulled the lithesome beauty’s body hungrily into her flat stomach and full tits.   Myrcella felt Arianna thick long stiff nipples digging into her back through the thin material.

Arianna reached down for the hem of Myrcella's sheer slip and pulled on it.  Myrcella lifted her ass enough for Arianna to pull it up and off Myrcella's slender nubile body her long blond hair cascading down from the neck line.

Arianna’s mouth was on the princess’s throat nibbling and her hands cupped and massaged the girl’s little doves. Arianna’s hands tweaked the girl’s nipples pulling and squeezing the now rock hard nipples filling Myrcella’s breast with aching heat. The Lannister’s pussy was already so fucking wet as she tilted her head over and their mouths came together heatedly.

Arianna’s right hand fingertips slowly circled on the Lannister's smooth inner thigh of the princess's leg.  Arianna slowly circled her fingers up the princess's leg to her heated now dripping core.  Myrcella smelled her thick musk filling the room. Arianna broke their heated kiss "Oh gods your cunt smells so good baby!" Arianna groaned into Myrcella's ear.   Arianna’s fingers were now rubbing up and down Myrcella’s already dripping slit. The princess of Dorne worked and rolled the princess of Lannister’s swollen inner cunt lips for a minute. Lips that were already so slimy and wet with flowing love juice.

Arinna gripped the back of Myrcella's head pulling her wife's mouth back hungrily to hers and shoved her tongue deep into Myrcella's mouth.  Myrcella gagged into Arianna’s mouth feeling her wife’s first two fingers slowly worm into her buttery cunt and start pumping in slow and deep stroking her heated core. Arianna’s tongue now down her throat as the princess’s eyes rolled back and her body convulsed. Myrcella body shivered feeling her wife slow stroke in and out her tight cunt. In and out Arianna worked an initial slow rhythm stretching out her wife’s cunt. Arianna moaned into Myrcella’s mouth feeling the girl’s hot inner folds wetly suck on her pumping fingers.

Thoughts roiled in Myrcella’s mind of her supposedly prime and proper mother who was on her way to Dorne. She wondered what that meeting would be like. She looked forward to showing her mother personally the Targaryen way.

She would have smiled but her face slashed with primal pleasure. Arianna had her stroke now and was ramming her long fingers deep into Myrcella’s hungry pussy. Myrcella’s inner petals gripped tight on the fingers working hard up into her eighteen year old belly. Her wife’s hand pumping her long fingers so deliciously deep up Myrcella’s twat. The sounds of a hand slapping hard into a wet vulva loud in the room.

Arianna's left hand was back on Myrcella's swollen breasts cupping and massaging with hard squeezes.  Arianna's hand moving up to cup and grind into Myrcella's peach sized tits.  Her palm rasping the hard nipple and rolling the throbbing nubbin.  The Martell's hand moving from breast to breast back and forth rolling, squeezing and grinding the engorged breasts and teats harder as their fuck lust rose.

Arianna was kissing Myrcella’s throat with hot kisses and kissing down her wife’s collarbone down to Myrcella’s shoulder kissing it all over. Then the Martell kissed back up the perfect collarbone and up Myrcella’s cawing throat before mating their lips tight. Their lips melded and tongues hungrily twirled around in Myrcella’s mouth dancing and writhing in twined slippery love.

For the next few minutes Myrcella was fucked hard by her sweet lover. They would break their heated kiss so Myrcella and Arianna could get their breath. The older woman ramming her fingers in hard with a strong piston motion.

Then Arianna slammed her fingers in to the third knuckle holding them in deep fluttering and ground her hand into Myrcella’s sloppy wet cunt. The Martell’s palm grinding into Myrcella’s swollen shiny nubbin tormenting it with wet friction.

Arianna wiggled her fingers in a fluttery motion deep in Myrcella’s cum filled cunt. Arianna moaned feeling her wife’s sodden cunt folds work through her fingers as they worked up and down churning through the slimy inner folds. All the while Arianna now worked her thumb rubbing over the teen’s rigid clit. Arianna felt Myrcella’s clitoral hood squirting around underneath her rolling, jamming thumb.

They were not kissing at the moment and Myrcella’s head lulled into her wife’s throat. Her face filled with seeming anguish that was only ecstasy ripping hard slashes across her features. “Huunggg hhnngg unnggg unnhhh ,.. Oh Arianna … you always fuck me so good. You always make me cum so fucking hard—auugggg hhnnggg hhnggg!” the beautiful teen chuffed. She was so in love with her wives.

A light sheen of perspiration was starting to cover their bodies.  Their bodies slipping and jerking against each other as their bodies writhed in pleasure.  Myrcella’s cum had wept up her belly, down her ass cheeks and along her upper thighs. Arianna worked back and forth between pumping her fingers into Myrcella’s cunt and burying and churning the princess’s inner folds with her fluttering fingers her thumb rolling the clit jutting out its hood. Their mouths again mated tight as tongues dueled in heated love.

Myrcella’s groans swallowed by Arianna’s hot mouth locked with hers, as the older woman’s long tongue swept over her tonsils. Myrcella gripped the woman’s shoulders her body half twisted as hard shudders began to form deep in her belly.

Sensing Myrcella was on the precipice and ready to topple off Arianna started slamming her fingers in and out her wife's hot now wildly spasming cunt hole.

Then the lead lioness of the Pride of Dorn was screaming into Arianna’s mouth. Their mouths locked tight. Their tongues wetly wrestled deep in the teen’s mouth. The teen’s body flipped and jackknifed hard into the body of her wife as the older woman looped her free arm around Myrcella’s body. She held her wife tight to her body as the teenager’s body shook violently while Myrcella’s pussy clenched hard on the fingers still plunging in hard and deep into the exploding twat.

Myrcella mind drifted in her orgasmic high. She thought idly how she never knew how she would be taken next. Would it be singly like now? The twins liked to hunt paired up and devour her. Arianna freely paired up with a twin or joining them both to simply overwhelm Myrcella with their combined adore.

Of course it worked the other way too. They all preyed on each often as targets of opportunities. Opportunities Myrcella never passed up.

Like yesterday she had caught Loreza in the private area of the royal stables that only the high royals were allowed. She had found her sweet lioness in the tact room working her leathers. She had forcefully stripped her wife as Loreza gasped and mewled with cum trickling down her thighs as she was roughly stripped like a wonton whore.

Then Myrcella shoved Loreza down over the tact bench and fucked her from behind with her fingers pounding her love’s drooling love box. She pressed the sand snake down hard into the bench mashing her little tits hard into the wood. The wood grinding in on Loreza’s rock hard nipples. She was bent over her wife kissing her upper back and snaking her free hand underneath the writhing sand snake pinching and pulling on Loreza’s nipples.

Myrcella all the while whispering to Loreza “You’re my slut aren’t you Loreza? … you love how I take and fuck you like the slut you are! Gods be damned you are so fucking wet for me.” Myrcella convulsed harder in her current orgasm thinking of how Loreza cried out “I’m your fucking slut!”

Myrcella’s face slashed in memories of Loreza screams of orgasm. She had reveled in her wife’s body as it shook and convulsed in strong aftershocks. She had stripped quickly then and got on her knees behind her wife bent over the tact bench still. Loreza’s muscles were still quivering madly from her womb rending orgasm and strong aftershocks.

Myrcella leaned in on her knees and mashed her face deep into Loreza’s cunt and ate her out from behind. Her mouth made wet sloppy sounds devouring her wife’s drooling clam. She sucked in hot mouthfuls of cunt petals. She then pulled and slurped on the slimy labia lips. She feasted on her wife’s cunt hole. Myrcella punched her tongue in deep into the steamy cauldron drinking her wife’s sweet cum.

Myrcella would work her tongue up and down the drenched slit raking her tongue over Loreza's bulging clit that made Loreza cry out in helpless pleasure. Myrcella bent lower and tongue lashed Loreza's swollen clit with fast tongue swipes. Then sucking Loreza's clit between her lips and quick sucking before spitting it out and tongue lashing again as Loreza jolted and whooped in ecstasy.  Back and forth Myrcella worked her wile's clit first tongue lashing Loreza's clit.  Her tongue slapping and stabbing hard the shiny nodule as Loreza cried out in shrieks of ecstasy.  Then Myrcella again sucked the clit deep into her mouth and tongue lash while hard sucking on her wife's clit and polishing it with her swirling tongue.  Myrcella repeated this loving torment again and again.  

Then Myrcella moved her face up and glued her lips around her wife’s cunt hole. Her head punching in and out pounding her curled tongue in and out her wife’s heated core. Her tongue scooped hot dollops of sweet creamy cum. Each gulp of her wife’s cum was so heavenly.

Then Myrcella’s mouth worked up to lick and rim her wife’s asshole. Myrcella’s hands gripped her wife’s hard toned ass cheeks spreading her ass crack wide open. Myrcella moaned hard seeing Loreza’s asshole clutching before her. She lapped and rimmed the sweet anus with her fervid tongue licking harder and harder. Then Myrcella pushed her stiffened tongue into the yielding sphincter ring.

Loreza cried out in ecstasy. “Oh gods Myrcella! Fuck my hot tight asshole with your long tongue! Uunngg hhnngg hhnnggg uunnhhh!” the sand snake grunted in primal bliss. The sand snake pushing back with her body to take her wife’s tongue deeper up her pinching asshole.

Soon Myrcella had her tongue buried deep in Loreza’s asshole. Myrcella working her head to drive her tongue even deeper with long strokes up into Loreza’s ass. The sand snake squealed in sharp pleasure begging her wife to drive her tongue ever deeper up her tight ass. Myrcella reveled in the tight pinching on her probing tongue. Myrcella’s head started a hammering motion up and down driving her tongue so deep up her wife’s ass.

Myrcella brought her right hand to her wife’s cunt and quickly worked two fingers into Loreza’s swollen quim and pound her wife’s quim hard. Myrcella fucked the eighteen year hard and deep like she craved it. Loreza’s cunt tightly gripped the fingers pounding her cunt. All the while Myrcella rimmed and tongue fucked her wife’s sweet asshole.

Loreza reached back underneath herself and rubbed her clit furiously. Myrcella felt Loreza’s body begin to shake with short jerks until her body was shaking like she was in a howling sandstorm. Sensing Loreza’s orgasm was at hand Myrcella jammed her head forward fully burying her tongue up Loreza’s hot asshole. Then Loreza’s body exploded

"Nnggmmnnggeee annggmmnnniieeee!" Loreza screamed as she had an anal and vaginal orgasm that fed off each other ripping her womb and asshole to shreds. Loreza reached back and gripped a fistful of Myrcella’s blond hair and jammed Myrcella's face deep into her ass cleft keeping her wife’s tongue buried up her exploding asshole. "Mnnnggiieeee! Ungghh! Ohnngg! Ummggnnggmmniieeee!" Loreza wailed her body surging and flipping, shocked by fierce seizures of ecstasy. The sand snake jammed back with her body while her hand jerked forward with its clenched twisted hair knot mashing her wife’s face deep into her ass cleft.

Myrcella remembered thinking even though they were lionesses, her sweet Loreza sounded like a mare in heat getting fucked by her stallion: Myrcella. Myrcella moaned louder for Arianna as she remembered Loreza’s asshole gripping her tongue so hard with each pulse of Loreza’s orgasm.

Back in the present, Myrcella thought, gods she and Arianna were going to fuck and fuck and fuck the late morning away. Myrcella’s body was flushed and now sweat soaked. She felt slutty and the thought exulted her.

Her body convulsed thinking about tonight her body still cumming hard. Her and Arianna would be refreshed by then. Dorea and Loreza had gone on a wild boar hunt with their father. They would be full of the blood lust and so fucking horny when they returned.

On the nights of a hunt Arianna and Myrcella were the gazelles to be hunted and brought down and devoured. She knew the sisters would fuck her and Arianna blind. Then exhausted and covered in sweat and cum they would lean back on the carved headboard of their bed and watch the sisters fuck deep into the night in hot intense love.

By the seven gods she was a slut. Life was indeed good.

**Epilogue**

**Jon Arryn**    (6 years ago)

Jon Arryn had been slowly working up to telling Robert the truth of this “children” and his near assassination by Peytr Baelish had convinced him he needed to tell Robert the truth _now_.

Jon Arryn sat at the desk of the hand in his quarters, his fingers tapping the surface. He knew what honor dictated he do. He had been hell bent to tell King Robert the truth of his children’s lineage. Joffrey was a shit and a total loss. But sweet Myrcella and Tommen… thank the old gods they had reminded him of their sweet natures.

Honor could take a walk. Was it honorable to have children put to the sword? He had known what would happen, but he had subsumed it underneath the guise of honor. FOOL!

How would his actions be written in the books of history? Would history remember this age as a time of dishonor because of him? Or would it be remembered as… what … an age of reclamation?


	5. Prophecy Postponed

Chapter 5

**Prophecy Postponed**

4 months ago

Bran / Margery / Eddard / Sansa / Arya / Daenerys / Bran / Loremasters

**Bran**

Bran laughed as he quickly ran away from his scolding mother. After all these years, Bran wondered why his mother still even tried. He _was_ going to climb the walls of Winterfell. He felt it was his birthright. His father scolded him as well and rolled his eyes when he needed to, but generally looked the other way. He was letting Bran express his individuality, and Bran loved him for it. His father always told him: “son, just be sure of your grip, and plan out your route.”

He went to the broken tower to take on that challenge for today, and climbed amongst the ruins and ran along the uneven timbers, scaring the qworking crows. He laughed as they vaulted to the sky, complaining noisily.

His sixteen year old fingers itching to continue climbing, he immediately continued his ascent, his fingers and the toes of his boots finding the little holds they had long memorized. In a heartbeat he was two-thirds of the way up the tower.

He turned, and noticed a large raven sitting on a corbel looking at him. _How strange…_ The bird was focusing on him with his beady eyes. Bran then noticed a scroll tied to its leg. A messenger raven! Then he noticed on the corbel on his opposite side, another raven landed and qworked loudly.

Bran turned to look at the new arrival. He froze, startled and afraid. The raven had a third eye on its forehead. It squawked furiously in his direction, all three eyes boring into him.

Suddenly both ravens launched themselves into the air, but instead of flying off they flapped to him and furiously started to peck at his hands, their sharp strikes ridiculously painful. He began to lose his grip, the pain from the stabbing pecks too sharp for his fingers to keep in their holds. He started to slip.

“Nnnnooooooooo!” Bran shrieked as he lost his hold and plummeted down to the ground.

He felt sharp, agonizing pain in his back. He instinctively knew his back had been broken. He would never walk again. He would never be a knight and marry a maiden fair!  Then Bran’s world went black.

Long he drifted on a sea of blackness neither truly aware or concerned. His dreams had shattered along with his back. He would never again ride a horse or practice swinging a sword. He would never get to fight for what was just. He would never win the hand of a maiden fair and father many strong knights and sweet maidens. Never have children to marry some strong Lord or fair maiden. He was as broken as his dreams.

He felt the air disturbed by beating wings that filled his mind with the buffeting of air, and then the wings punching into his face. He tried to swat the damn bird away, but suddenly he felt the its beak hammering into his skull.

“Let go … the past is no more—embrace the future. See with your mind and not your eyes. Focus on the world and not your small self. _See. See. See. See._ ”

The bird pecked his head hard with his hammering bill.

The first few times this happened, his mind would groggily wake only to immediately fall back into unconsciousness.  

Then the time came that the bird awoke him from the blackness and he did not slip back into it. Visions exploded across his mind. He saw the sky filled with swirling birds cawing wildly and then diving to the Earth. He saw his body in the roots of a tree, becoming one with it. He saw his father sharpening his sword, and then his two sisters nervously awaiting their mates at the altar. He saw two teenage children roughly his age guiding him over stones up a rocky island.

He shook his head. He was flying so high in she sky he felt he could touch the sun. Far below he saw a dragon and direwolf frolicking in gaiety, their bodies shimmering, becoming human and making passionate love in a glade full of flowers - but the distance was too great to see who they were.

“Give up the past. Accept your future. You are late. You must fly, _fly_.”

“I can’t. My arms aren’t strong enough. I have no legs!”

“Your mind is your wings … Law is your truth—embrace it! Fly to the sun and dive deep into the Earth! Become one with the Tree of Life and the One Tree. Save yourself, save your family, save our land.

“Find the dragon that sleeps with the wolf. She will protect you. Find find find! Together they will slay slay and then guide guide.”

“Forget your arms and forget your legs! You are the Greenseer and a true warg. See with your third eye. Let go. Accept the destiny you were born for. The mind is the portal to all things … use it and be free! Free yourself self self!”

“Forget the world of man. It is a small, paltry thing. You will be the knight that binds evil to the Earth and guides the Warden to the new Staff of Law. You must not fail. _Fail. Fail_.”

**Margery**

The scroll was nothing if not inspiring. It was all hogwash; it had to be. There was no way that the Conqueror of Essos would be almost suing for peace. That she wanted to give amnesty and forgive and forget. That all she wanted was justice, and justice for all to boot. No, it was some clever trap.

“I think we must act to take out this threat, Grandmother. She is an unknown. We have no idea what her true goals are.”

“I think it is in her letter, Margaery. Sometimes the truth is plain to see. This woman is seeking peace … can’t you see that?”        Olenna Tyrell gently chided and guided. Margaery could see the disappointment in her grandmother’s wise eyes.

“NO! She is a threat and must be removed.”

Olenna sighed heavily. “Child. Not all actions require such drastic actions. I know we poisoned Joffrey with blood worms from the Basilisk Islands. A poison that had you drinking moon tea for several months to kill off the parasites gradually, I might add.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat to defend Highgarden and House Stark!” Margaery hotly responded.

“Yes, I know. You would give your life for your beloved, but calm down. Not all situations require such a severe Game of Thrones response, my granddaughter. Are you becoming like your husband-to-be, my dear? You sound an awful like Joffrey.”

Margaery gasped, sitting back in her chair as if slapped. Her breath shortened. “No. I have not become what I hate.”

“Then stop acting like it!”

Chastised, Margaery became the dutiful granddaughter. That last remark had cut her to the quick. Her Stark love would never love her, marry her, if she let her soul become darkened.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Margaery. You must learn to control your darker impulses. I had them once when I was your age. I often thought with my cunt and not my head. Learn control. Do not make the mistakes I made in my youth. Not all situations require an iron fist. Many only need the velvet glove.” Olenna paused. “Sansa is a Stark and will follow you through the gates of hell … if you don’t forget yourself.”

“Yes Grandmother. I will not disappoint her—I mean you.”

She watched her grandmother smirk. She knew Sansa had Margaery wrapped around her little finger.

“The woman has had three husbands. None were long for the world. She seems to be a black widow, though I do admit, it does seem to be more a twist of fate than any overt act done by her that did them in.”

Margaery watched her grandmother tap her lips with her index finger.

“I wonder if she will try to fulfill her family’s sigil and marry twice more. I can offer Loras and Renly. That would make them happy I am sure. They could be together and fuck the church right underneath its nose. It’s always nice when you can cram it up priests pinched tight assholes.

“I have heard her appetite for sex is phenomenal. Your brother is bisexual, but Renly is as gay as they come. He is the gold standard. I know you much much prefer women but you could sleep with man if you must and enjoy it to further your political ambitions.

If the Queen chooses the route of marrying a man or men for political reasons we would have to finesse that situation to make it work. We can’t have Renly gumming up the works so to speak.”

Margaery started to snicker, picturing Renly having to perform his duties of a husband to the new Queen.

“Of course I have heard reports that Varys is not privy to.”

“What would those be granmama?”

“Her appetites when she came out of the Red Wastes were decidedly female in nature.” She smiled, seeing Margaery’s interest instantly pique. “She was said to bed exclusively women. I would say all her marriages were either arranged as per custom or for political reasons - she may choose to wed _you_ , Margaery. You must prepare yourself for that eventually. …and no poison—at least not yet.” Oleena smirked.

“I think she’s straight, granmama. I would never marry three men or even tolerate being betrothed to that many men … I would absolutely refuse!”

“Now, now, Margaery.” Oleena soothed her granddaughter, patting her hand.“Be careful of what you say you would or would not do dear, but in this reality I do agree. I need to prepare for all possibilities. Would Sansa be open to marrying both you _and_ Daenerys Targaryen?”

“She would initially refuse, granmama. She has that stiff-necked Stark resolve. You know that ‘honor before all’ thing they have. Of course, that is why I fell for her so fast...”

“You sure it was not her height, bosom, tight ass, or pretty blue eyes?” Olenna teased.

Margaery blushed.

Olenna felt the need to grouse again at her granddaughter lack of self-control. “But why oh why did you give her your maidenhead, dear? Couldn’t you have waited?”

“NO—I-I-I mean.. no granmama … I wanted her—all of her and I wanted to give her the gift only a woman can give. I do not regret our decision one bit! I love her with all my heart. I would give my life for her!”

Olenna sighed and shook her head. “The fires of youth. Will she marry the Targaryen if she must to be with you?”

Margaery looked smug. She patted her pussy. “She will marry Daenerys if I ask her to. She is insatiable, mother. We could in time come to love the woman if she is good and kind. If she loves us equally, I could see it working. Sansa would resist at first, but she would do it for me.

“We will do what is necessary to be together. Even if that means sharing our love with a third wife.”

“I know you will be able to make her see sense dear, if it comes to it. Hopefully, it won’t come to that. Daenerys will marry the person she must think will further her claim to the throne. She is ambitious, that is clear. That should mean she won’t be marrying you.”

“Hhheeeyyyyyyy!” Oleena’s granddaughter groused, offended that anyone would not choose her. She was very competitive.

“But granmama, what kind of woman is she? The reports about her are all over the map. She crushes city states and brings Dothraki Khalasars to heel. She was brutal in several uprisings in her conquered cities. But then you also hear of her spending days breaking slave chains, fostering the noble children of killed masters and getting them adopted across Essos, not permitting rape and showing the greatest respect to the nobles that join her cause. She is a total dichotomy.”

“Very good assessment, granddaughter. Yes she _is_ a dichotomy. But I see a pattern. If she goes to war with you, she will annihilate you and then show you the utmost mercy if you will take the hand she offers in victory.” Olenna paused, thinking of Westeros’ recent past and what was written in the history books.

“I only wish that our Land’s past had been written by this woman. She has showed more restraint and compassion than our own House has in conflicts with the Lannisters and Martells. I, for one, will hear her out. Would you have written this letter?”

Margaery’s head hung down. “You know I wouldn’t have.”

“Then learn, granddaughter. Learn.

“We can work with this Targaryen. I thought Rhaegar was the one that was prophesied in A Song Of Fire And Ice but it is clear that it was written for Daenerys. They say the Dothraki call her the Mare that Mounts the world.”

Margaery rolled her eyes.

“We _will_ work with this woman.”

“If we must!” Margaery pouted like the teenager she still was.

Olenna sighed again. “Stop listening to your cunt! Your hormones will be your downfall if you don’t learn to control your emotions. Will you please let Sansa temper that fire you keep burning down there?” Olenna spoke directly, motioning her head at Margaery’s groin.

“Besides this, you are not looking at it properly Margaery. I have been privy to her conversations with Oberyn and Tyrion. She is quite liberal and progressive in her thoughts. I think she will solve many of my grandchildren’s problems.”

“How so?” Margaery asked, taking the bait.

“I hear it told that she will push through equal primogeniture. The allowing the marriage of same sex marriage will follow soon after.”

“But why? She’s straight.”

“She is as gay as you and Sansa. I will cut off my tits if I’m wrong.”

“Think about it. I am grooming you for the leadership of Highgarden and you want to marry Sansa and openly love her as your wife. Daenerys Targaryen will cause both to occur. Mark my words, Margaery Tyrell. Mark my words.”

 

**Eddard**

The note from the future queen sat on Eddard’s desk. He turned it again, mulling over the words of the young Targaryen woman.

He sighed. It seemed that every generation found a spark to go to war. He had reluctantly joined Robert in his rebellion. He had been drawn to the supposed rescue of his sister. He had had his doubts from the beginning. Still, betrothals had to be kept. He himself had followed his duty and married a woman he did not even know.

He shuddered. _What if I had chosen differently? I would be married to Cersei Lannister_. He had killed good men for what he now considered some stupid ideal. Honor must be followed of course, but he did not see its luster anymore. He had learned that maybe a shade of grey was more suitable sometimes. Honor had many facets, he now knew.

Dammit! Now Robb’s generation had an excuse to go to war and have its bloodletting.

Then again…

It seemed that Daenerys Targaryen was going to bend over backwards to avoid war. He would try to accommodate her, he truly would. Unfortunately, he had other responsibilities that may force him to fight a war he did not want.

His first duty was the protection of the realm from a threat they no longer believed in. He did believe. He was of the north and the north did not forget. Winter was coming.

The woman was a walking contradiction. She both fought savagely and forgave freely. But which governed which? Why had she taken on the slave trade? The fact that she had totally crushed it in three years, and oh by the way brought most of the Dothraki to heel, was also stunning. How? He tried to push down his cultural conditioning. It did not matter if she was a woman; she was obviously a leader and a warrior.

One thing that came across again and again in reports about Daenerys, this woman fought her own battles. She had accepted every challenge and won.

Eddard stared at the fire but did not see the flames. He remembered Arthur Dayne. Dammit! Twenty years later and it still bothered Eddard, killing that honorable man. By the old gods he did not want to fight another war with his fellow Westerosi.

And Eddard had another worry. What if she had the taint? Her savagery made him wonder. But then again, she also showed mercy. The gods knew her father had shown none. He still remembered seeing his father and brother off when they were summoned by king Aerys II Targaryen. They had never come back.

Even if she did not evidence the madness now, would she in the future? How long did one live before you could be sure they would not fall into madness? Eddard started turning the letter over and over again as he thought.

And then, there was what happened to Bran. It was too great to be a coincidence. Bran never falls, and he falls the day, no almost the _moment_ , that the letter arrives from this new would-be queen.

They were related. They _had to be_ and it frightened him. Once more House Targaryen and House Stark’s fates would be intertwined. He could not seem to escape it. Eddard sighed in his soul. _Please old gods let the outcome be different. Let Daenerys Targaryen not be her father, or like the reports of her late brother, Viserys_.

He had to read this woman without ever meeting her. He knew his advisors would say he must be cautious and not trust this unknown woman from a mad, fallen house.

The problem was his instincts told him this woman was the answer to the prophecy of A Song Of Ice and Fire. If this was so then it was his duty to bend the knee. He had no problem, if only not for the news from Beyond the Wall. He knew what counsel the new Queen would be receiving of the Wall and Night’s Watch.

They’d say that they only defended the realm from gremlins and hobgoblins. The only problem was that the monsters were oh so very real.

He would need to make a decision in the not to distant future. Which way would he choose?

Was Daenerys Targaryen mad, or was she not? Was she a cruel despot or a woman who wanted to be benevolent? He chuckled to himself. Was she Cersei Lanister or Olenna Highgarden? Both were ambitious, but one was a silly strumpet and the other worthy of being Queen if the rules of succession had allowed it and history had been different.

He drummed his fingers on the desk. The woman also had another big factor that worked in her favor. Dragons. Dragons made right. He had made sure to follow her use of her dragons. She had butchered armies on the fields and navies on the oceans. She had used them on the cities but judiciously, to only destroy her direct enemies.

She had never used them to slaughter the everyday citizens. He admired that restraint. She had to be very intelligent to conquer so much of Essos. What she had not conquered, she had formed solid, tight relationships with, such as the Free Cities, the kingdoms of Yi Ti and the Summer Islands. The amount of power this woman had collected was staggering.

And despite this, she was not using it. She was showing more restraint than he had ever seen with anyone. He had read many history tomes since Daenerys Targaryen had appeared on the map. She seemed to truly be only interested in crushing the slave trade. She was not overtaking, she was _halting_.

He had seen reports that the Summer Islanders and Free Cities were rushing in with aid and establishing a nascent trade that was already producing jobs and income for the former slaves and the nobles that had joined in her efforts. They were reaping benefits and rewards for using their expertise and economic ties.

He would work with Daenerys Targaryen, if he could. Winter was coming, and he would be ready. Even if had to sacrifice the north, he would defend the realm.

He could only hope that Daenerys and the south deserved the North’s sacrifice.

**Sansa**

Robb had come to Sansa when he was given the message from Daenerys Targaryen. He had waited patiently while his sister read the letter for herself. When she finished, she looked up at her oldest brother.

“What do you think this means?”

“I don’t know, Sansa.” They discussed all the ramifications of the letter itself and the history of the Targaryen in Essos. They, like their father, were not sure what to make of the woman. She and Robb decided that they would just have to wait and hope that she did indeed live up to the high words of her letter.

Robb then told her the latest unease about the Wall and what lay beyond it. They discussed these issues a while, and then finally Robb left. He was worried about how the coming troubles of the Wall would affect his love, Alys Karstark.

She still kept her love a secret close to her heart. Her love, Margaery Tyrell, was so much closer to Daenerys Targaryen. Would she get swept up into the Game of Thrones? She knew her love was very drawn to that particular game. She could only pray to the old gods that Margaery showed restraint and wisdom. She had to hope that Olenna, her grandmother, would show her normal caution and deft control of the pieces on the game board.

Highgarden was next door to King’s Landing. That was Daenerys’ ultimate goal. She started to brush her hair, looking at her reflection. She mused on the immediate future.

She worried for her North and she worried for Highgarden now that half her heart resided there.

Sansa wanted desperately to reunite with Margaery. Her father was holding off on her and Arya’s marriages. He knew that they were neither anxious to be married off.

She snorted, brushing her hair. It was their father trying to protect his daughters from being shipped off like heifers to the highest bidder, while their mother seemed hell bent to get her daughters married off.

Sansa took a deep breath, calming herself. She tried to see it from her mother’s perspective. She had been promised to Brandon, whom she had at least _met_ and developed a rapport with. Then when he had been killed, she had married his brother. She tried to see from her mother’s point of view. She performed her duty, and now it was her daughters’ turn.

It still did not make it right!

Sansa had to figure out some way to get south or bring Margaery north. Which course would be safest? There was danger from both directions.

This separation from Margaery was killing her. Only being able to communicate through ravens. They were as open as possible in their missives but she hated it that she could not come out and just say: “I love you Margaery and I so want to be your wife.” She was getting closer and closer to throwing caution to the wind.

She had nearly lost her mind when she was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery had assured her that it would never be consummated, and sure enough he had come down ill a few nights before their marriage.

They had poisoned him. That was clear enough, reading between the lines in the letter she received from a distraught Margaery ‘weeping’ over her sick husband. The little rat deserved death!

She was nervous as she finished combing out her hair, the red tresses all silky and shining. Just the way Margaery liked it when they made love. She ached to have Margaery back in her bed, making passionate love over and over again.

Sansa went over in her mind the contradictions of Daenerys Targaryen. She was nothing _but_ contradictions. She would have to just trust the letter and the noble words written in it.

The woman had amassed an army and navy like the world had never seen. She had three dragons that she had used to crush the slave trade that had existed for five thousand years. She did it in only three years. She could easily take what she considered was hers with her forces.

She had now added Dorne to her powerbase. The woman was literally unstoppable, and yet here she was, stopping _herself_.

That had to mean something. Her freeing of all the slaves and her restraint showed the Targaryen’s heart. She had to believe that.

Her father was grim but resolved. She was not able to pick up any great urgency from him. He was a master in masking his emotions. But Sansa was still his daughter. She could read so much from the slight grimace and squinting of his eyes that made his crow’s feet appear, and the way he shifted his shoulders in worry.

He had not evidenced any of his usual signs of concern. He was wary but did not feel the need for immediate action. That thought calmed her heart. They had time. She had time.

Sansa remembered how her heart had nearly burst out of her chest, beating so hard. When the letter first arrived she had accosted her father in the hall. She had been so distressed with how the dragon queen’s arrival would affect Margaery it had made her reckless.

She had again and again asked her father how this might affect Highgarden. When he wanted to move on and talk to his captains, she had actually grabbed his arm saying she _must_ know.

The strange look he had given first her and then her hand on his arm made her blanch. She quickly made an excuse about Loras and her fear for him. He had been mollified then, but she could tell that he did not fully believe her despite letting it rest.

How could she have been so stupid and reckless? She could not bring dishonor onto Margaery until Olenna could arrange for them to be together. She was ready to elope to be with Margaery. She would sacrifice her entire life in Winterfell if she had to.

Still, she would be more careful in the future. She had to be.

Sansa chuckled, thinking of how excited Arya was. Daenerys Targaryen was the living embodiment of all her childhood dreams of dragons and the might of the Targaryen dragon lords. The dragons were long dead, and Robert Baratheon had removed their skulls from the Great Hall.

They had passed into legend for years. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, reports emerged from the distant deserts of Essos that a Targaryen still lived. That some mighty Lord had been reborn? Then the reports got even stranger.

The Valyrian conqueror was a woman. It soon became known that it was Daenerys Targaryen who had risen up. She had disappeared seemingly, but now reappeared to take her claim.

Her sister was already mooning over the female warrior. She had long suspected her sister’s leanings, and at first she had snickered at Arya. Now she totally understood.

Sansa licked her lips. She felt the familiar ache deep in her tummy. She ran quickly back to her room, pulling up her dress to run in haste.

**Arya**

Arya felt like she was about to bounce off the castle walls. She had _finally_ arrived in Westeros. The living embodiment of all her childhood dreams, and now, fantasies. She had always been enamored with House Targaryen. How Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys conquered all of Westeros, except for Dorne. They had been so powerful and full of magic.

She longed to ride their dragons and be a fierce warrior like Aegon’s sisters. She was training to become a warrior no matter what her mother said or did. She would not be married off to some fucking man! She wanted her own destiny. She knew her father wanted to give her this, but he himself felt trapped.

When she was a child, her dreams had been purely of conquest and fighting. After puberty, her dreams became fantasies with the silver lady conquerors and how the wolf would tame and devour both the sister dragons.

Arya could not believe that a Targaryen was still alive. All had been shocked when it was not Viserys that came out the desert but his sister Daenerys Targaryen. It had made her fantasies all the stronger. She loved that Visenya had a sword, and in her fantasies when she masturbated and in her dreams Rhaenys had a sword too. The fights they won against hopeless odds were epic.

Arya wanted to be a warrior like them. She wanted to be the young woman they would have fallen so hard for. They would have been enamored with her bowman ship and in awe of her sword fighting skills.

She felt like she would blow up when her mother hounded her to stop with her silly wastes of time. She was constantly badgering Arya to put up her sword and bow. She thanked the old gods that her father ran interference with her mother. He would change the subject, or take her away talking softly to her.

Her father would come to her then and tell that she was getting to old for this; she needed to put up her sword and bow. He would then give her that soft smile of his, making sure his wife was not around. “But not today,” he would say quietly and ruffle her hair before walking away.

Arya _loved_ her father.

Arya was improving quickly. She had long ago mastered the bow. She could shoot at her targets with her eyes closed now, and still hit them if there was no wind. She made all gasp at her ability to hit the smallest targets and shoot little birds form the sky.

Her sword work was improving too. Her strength was increasing as she lifted heavy hay bales in the stalls and worked with smith hammers, helping to make horseshoes with Winterfell’s blacksmith.

Roderik was grunting and falling back when they sword trained now. She had long ago learned his techniques. He fought valiantly, but Arya now had to take it easy on him so as not to humiliate him. He would never be able to live down being defeated by a woman. Also, Arya had not quite been ready to show her true prowess. Her mother would scream and tear her hair out when that happened. She would demand she stop so passionately that her father would have to listen.

He would be forced to make her cease and put on the frilly dresses that made her ill when she so much as looked at them. They itched and made her feel like she was in some form of torture device. It was awful.

But now that was about to change. A woman would soon sit on the throne. Arya felt it was time for her to come out, and come out soon.

She knew that a Queen would be so much more fair in her rule. Nothing could be worse than that drunken fool that sat on the throne. She knew her father was terribly disappointed in his childhood friend and how he had devolved into a fat buffoon.

The world was changing, and changing for the better.

Arya would absolutely not submit to any man. She had no desire for any man. She was only attracted to her own sex. She would never allow a man to touch her in that manner. She would kill him, or slit her own wrists first.

She would fly south if she had to. She would go before the Queen who would gratefully accept Arya Stark into her service. Daenerys Targaryen would be mesmerized by her abilities with the bow. Then she would challenge the Queen to a sword duel and easily dispatch her, earning her respect.

Arya smirked at her daydream. Then the wolf would take what was hers. She would claim the dragon by right of victory. She would caress Daenerys body with sweet touches. She would cherish the Queen.

Arya Stark would give her Queen her arm, her honor and _… my body. All of it_ , Arya thought with a shiver.

Arya sat before the dresser and combed out her brown hair, getting the tangles out and straightening it. She looked at the mirror. She was attractive in her own way, her hair framing her sharp, wolfish features with the steel grey eyes of her bloodline. The Queen would have to love her. Wouldn’t she? Worriedly she looked down at her flat chest.

Arya sighed. Nothing to do for that.

All the stories and rumors said that Daenerys Targaryen was a beautiful woman. Her hair snow white and long. With her being a warrior as well, her body would be roped with muscles. She licked her lips thinking of those arms and legs wrapped around her body, loving her. Daenerys Targaryen would make Arya scream in bed. She knew it.

Arya hoped the woman was kind and gentle when not on the battlefield. She heard the royal gossip about what a battleax Cersei Lannister was. That would kill any thrill. But Arya just couldn’t see it.   The woman had destroyed the slave trade. That had to speak about her character. It must.

Her father Eddard Stark was a legend on the battlefield with his savagery. He could not be defeated on the battlefield, but was always so gentle and loving to Arya’s mother.

Arya had to admit that her mother was a little bit of the battleax herself at times, but her father always deftly disarmed and subdued Catelyn Tully without her mother even realizing it.

Arya pulled off her night shirt and went to bed. She started to stroke her body as her passions rose.

_Daenerys Targaryen would be so good to me_ , Arya thought as her hands roamed and her breathing began to get labored.

She would make sweet love to her and make her body explode in ecstasy over and over. Then they would cuddle before going to sleep, their bodies wrapped around each other.

_She would tell me how much she loved me each night and I would confess my own love back._

Thoughts for Arya became harder to form after that.

Outside the door Nymeria raised her head off her paw as she listened to her master scream in ecstasy. Humans and their emotions the wolf chuffed before putting her muzzle back on her paw.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was looking out over the sea, her fingers rolling on the rail as she tapped it. It had been a week since she sent out her ravens.

She smirked, thinking of how fast Casterly Rock replied with smarmy platitudes of undying fealty. She knew who killed her father.

Tywin knew who her hand was. Tyrion was nothing but loyal, and gave sage advice.

Obyern was fuming somewhere below. He was miffed no end that he would not be able to fight the Lannisters. He kept mumbling that the Lannisters would soon show their true colors.

Her traditional homeland of course was sending ravens back post haste, declaring their allegiance and that they longed to have a Targaryen back on the throne.

The Lannisters were not her concern. She would crush her enemies if she needed to, but she dearly wanted to avoid that. Would the Houses Highgarden, Stark and Arryn bend the knee or would they force her to meet them on the battlefield to break them?

She sincerely hoped not. The men who led these houses were known throughout the realm for their honor and pragmatic rule. Surely they would choose peace if offered so freely and without conditions.

Surely their pride would not be that great. She was the rightful ruler come back to claim what was truly hers. They would bow before that inevitability. They would not make the deadly mistake of underestimating her because she was woman. She had proven her mettle already across Essos. The bells she wore in her hair in battle reaffirmed that.

She was so close to achieving her dreams. True, they had first belonged to Viserys and then Khal Drogo but they had been lacking in vision. She had taken their dreams and made them hers. She had the strength of arm and mind to achieve what they couldn’t.

Viserys was _not_ the dragon and he had inherited the family’s madness. Khal Drogo was limited by his Dothraki heritage. They were limited, and they failed.

Daenerys Targaryen was the fulfillment of prophecy. Not some weak man! _I am the Dragon_!

Her fingers continued to drum the rail as she felt the breeze against her face. She closed her eyes. She breathed in the salt air and felt invigorated. Her plans were working out as she had envisioned. She was going to have her throne soon, and she would begin her rule.

She would have a realm that the minstrels would be singing about in future ages. She would be wise and just. The _pretense_ of the throne meant nothing to her. She would change the world.

She had many restless nights filled with nightmares. She had done cruel, violent things to conquer Slaver’s Bay, but with time she would build up a better world. She had swept out the vile old order and would institute a rule of justice for the people. She would bring that to Westeros, too. They did not have slavery but their thinking was conservative and antiquated. She would bring a more enlightened liberal order.

She had come to trust and truly like Oberyn Martell. He was fiery and given to lambast, but he always listened and heeded his Queen. He just loved combat a little too much. He was fiercely loyal to his Queen regardless. He called her Nymeria reborn.

He was almost lusting to take out his two main rivals. He had a high disregard to House Highgarden and a visceral hate for Tywin Lannister.

She did not like the man either, through all that she had read and what Tyrion had told her. The difference was she would not let her more reptilian brain control her. She would not fight unless she absolutely had to.

She would achieve her goals peacefully and then work to resolve the issues between the Great Houses. She would deal with any recalcitrant leader of a House when the time came. She would not let any one person derail her plans.

That led her back to House Stark. In all conversations she had with her advisors about Westeros when that particular House was mentioned a hush fell on the council. All she heard about was how honorable Eddard Stark was. The entire house was famous for it. This honor handed down unbroken from generation to generation. But Eddard seemed to be the paragon of the concept of honor and justice. All those around the table respected the man.

He had a chance to sit on the throne Daenerys desired and had easily stepped aside. He did not want the throne. He was content to be Warden of the North.

The man was highly known for his compassion. He ate with the commoners. He only executed if he must. She wanted to know this man!

She was also attracted to his famous gentleness with his children. His daughters were of age to be married and Catelyn Tully was like a hissing cat trying to ship them off and yet he resisted. He was obviously listening to his daughters’ desires.

Yes, she wanted to meet this man.

He had three sons and two daughters. She wondered if the children had learned from their father the “Stark” way, as Tyrion put it.

She remembered when Tyrion had brought her the dossiers on the two sons of Stark.

She had looked over the dossier on Rob and Bran Stark. Rickon was still too young. Tyrion had told her she couldn’t do any better. He went on how about good looking the two young men were. Robb especially seemed to be growing up to be like Eddard Stark. Tyrion seemed most pleased with himself when he left.

She had thrown them across the table where they slid off when he left. She had hidden her anger.

Where were the dossiers on Sansa and Arya Stark?

She came back to the present. _Damnit_ , Daenerys thought, pinching the bridge of her nose. He never even _thought_ to bring me dossiers on the daughters. Sure, she had lied to Tyrion on the beach but shouldn’t he have at least considered she might want to see _all_ the eligible children of Westeros..?

She pinched her nose again. She loved her homeland but was coming to detest the conservative mores of Westeros north of Dorne. She wondered why Dorne was so liberal but not the rest of Westeros.

It didn’t matter in the end. Her shoulders slumped as she looked at the setting sun. She was trapped by tradition and she knew it.

**Bran**

He was so tired. The three eyed raven would appear out of nowhere and start to qwoark wildly and start telling him yet again that he must fly high to dive deep into the Earth. He was told repeatedly that he had to let go of his future dreams of being a knight and living the life he had dreamed of.

The Raven seemed to take great joy in informing Bran that his dreams were dead and gone. He had to reach and grasp the dreams that the three eyed raven spoke of. Like he gave a shit. He was supposed to bury himself within a tree and let its roots eat into his body. He was supposed to watch the world go by through the weirwoods.

Bran was at first mad and furious at the future that awaited him. But time had worn him down. Now he just wanted to be left alone. He was ready to begin his journey just to get the raven to _leave him alone_.

He would be in total darkness, but then would hear the beating of wings. He now thought he could actually see the black swirl with the Raven’s approach. He dreaded that swirl. When the Raven arrived it would immediately start pecking furiously on his forehead and his hands when he tried to defend himself.

The Raven would pick at him like its life depended on it. Then the Raven would commence with its dire warnings, declarations and prophecies.

This time was no different.

“You need to fly high. You need to touch the sun then fly to the bottom of the world. You will fly through the Soul Bitter to find the Lost Isle. There you must go!”

“You are late! You are late! Time runs short! Why have you delayed?”

“What do you mean you stupid bird?! My back is broken!” Bran shouted back in anger.

“The Ice King awaits with his demon son! Fly to the cyclone of my brothers. Follow them down. Follow them down. Delve into the Earth. There the Tree of Life awaits. There you will learn.”

“The Ice King you will bind! Bind! … You are late. _Bind bind bind_!”

Bran shouted back at it. “I was to be a great knight on a mighty horse do going great deeds! Not buried underneath a fucking tree, gods damnit!”

“You must fly! Fly! Fly! Why do you delay! Fly! Meet your destiny! Follow the dragon that will lie with the direwolf. Only together can the Ice King be defeated. _Together! Together! Together!_ ”

“Fuck you! I want to walk. I want to run! I want to be a knight on the field of battle! What can’t you understand you stupid bird?!”

“Let go! Let go! Your field will be the sky and underneath the Earth. You are the Greenseer! Your destiny you must fulfill! _Fly! Fly! Fly_! Let go and become the Greenseer! You were born for this destiny. Let go and become the Greenseer.”

“I hate you!”

“Become one with the Earth and the Earth will set you free. Let go! Now you must find the Tree of Life. Become one. After the binding you must seek the One Tree with your guides! There you will find your other half. Let go and become one. You must fly through the Soul Bitter and the Maelstrom of the Merewives. Do not listen! Do not listen. Become the Greenseer! Follow your destiny!”

“I don’t want to!”

“There you must go! Your destiny. Many things must you bind; ice to ground, wood to Law, Magic to Ice and Stone. _Destiny! Destiny_!”

“Why me?”

“ _Born. Born. Born_! Destiny you must fulfill!”

“Far must you journey. Up high you will fly to burrow low. Across the Lost Sea to the Lost Isle. There you will know what to do. There you and the scribe of the runes will create Law.”

Bran was so tired. He had heard this rant of prophecy so many times in the past. The order of the prophecies changed. Sometimes the Three Eyed Raven would not mention a certain prophecy and the next time go over that one again and again. The only good thing was that when the Raven screamed his prophecies he was not striking his face and hands.

That now changed. The bird jumped forward and began to again savagely peck his forehead and his swiping hands. This attack was like so many before it. His forehead was screaming in pain.

Except this time it was different. A brilliant white light exploded in his head. His eyes felt like they were seeing bright suns exploding.

The light blinded him. He felt the blackness fraying and beginning to dissipate. He felt a warmth surrounding his right hand.

He opened his eyes. He saw his mother looking at him, sobbing. She was sitting on a chair beside his bed gripping his hand in hers and squeezing it hard.

“Mom?”

“Oh my sweet baby!” Catelyn Stark sobbed in relief.

**Loremasters**

The scrying bowl swirled with what was and might be. The mighty ur-viles waved their iron staves over the midnight black ichor that did not waver, but images swirled from one event or portent to the next. Their eyeless faces intently studied the bowl.

Yes. The Dragonthane had done all that they had foreseen. She had indeed become mighty. They barked at each other. They had chosen wisely to aid her in the grass sea.

She had become mighty enough to face her immediate peril. The House of the Direwolf would come to her. It must.

The Ice King and the detestable Croyel had grown strong. Their union unholy. They must be confronted and defeated. This battle their _Weird_ did not allow them to fight in. Their tasks would come later. This battle the Dragonthane must meet without their assistance. She would acquire what she would need.

Their sightless faces studied the black still liquid with more acuity than any human eyes ever could, their fleshy nostrils wetly breathing in the images.

She must defeat the Ice King and only then could she return to Essos. Only here could she and the companions she would bring begin the restoration of Valyria. Only when the Blood of the Earth was again channeled could magic be restored.

Magic was dying and only the Dragonthane and her allies could ever restore it.

She would take the Seer and the Scribe of the Law to Revelstone and the Lost Isle. The Isle of the One Tree. Only the Seer and the Scribe would solve the riddle there.

They again considered this Daenerys Targaryen. She was mighty and just. They were honored to have fought by her side and they would do so again.

The first Loremaster held up the manacles. They would be given to the Scribe of the Law. She would bind and garrote She Who Must Not Be Named. This was absolutely necessary.

These things were in Daenerys’ future. But first, Daenerys Targaryen must meet her first challenge. She must defeat the Ice King. All other things revolved around this event. All else would be for naught if he could not be defeated.

The ur-viles could only hope. They had all the faith in their _Weird_. The world depended on their visions coming true.


	6. Small Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Daenerys has taken the throne. Now is a time for the Game of Thrones.

Chapter 6

**Small Council**

Tyrion / Daenerys / Tyrion / Daenerys / Tyrion

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion stood before the door to the room of the Small Council. The Queen had insisted that he not enter the room over the last two days, in fact she had made it clear that he was to stay away from this entire area of the Keep. Now he was before the very door of the forbidden room, and needless to say the new Hand was curious to what he would find within.

He had arrived a few minutes before his Queen moving from foot to foot in his excitement to see what was behind the door. He watched his Queen move down the hall towards him with her supremely confident stride. He looked up at Daenerys Targaryen who had a small smile on her face when she looked down at him. She reached out and gripped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They were ten minutes early to the first meeting of the council. The Queen had told Tyrion to arrive ten minutes early. This had had only increased his curiosity.

The Queen had made it clear the room was not be approached till noon, thus, the hall was still empty. She apparently wanted to share this with Tyrion alone.

“Let’s go in, Tyrion,” the white haired woman spoke, pushing open the door. She let Tyrion walk in several feet with his small steps. He stopped and stared at the chair of the Hand, then turned and looked up at his Queen with an expression of wonder, like a little boy receiving a prized pony.

“Come,” the Queen said, gently pushing him forward.

They moved before the chair of the Hand, Tyrion still staring in amazement. He slowly walked around the side of the chair. He turned his gaze to Daenerys. “I don’t understand.” he told his Queen, his voice quiet and small.

“You needed a chair that will show everyone that you are the Hand of the Queen. That you are a man of command and power. That you have the full support of the Queen, Tyrion,” she told the dwarf with a smile on her face.

Tyrion felt a lump in his throat.

The chair was a work of art and bore so much consideration for him that he feared he might cry. He continued looking at it, then finally reached forward and touched it.

The chair was elevated higher than the other normal chairs in the room. It had a high dais around the base with small steps cut into it on both sides. His small frame would be lifted so he could look down with just enough height to impress but not outright intimidate. The steps were sized to his stature so Tyrion could walk up with a measure of grace. The seat and back of the chair were thickly cushioned so his legs would not cramp like they normally did when he sat for a long time.

Tyrion noted the small pockets woven into the wide sides of the chair so he could store items that would help him perform his duties. In front of the chair itself was a bench on rails that he could easily scoot forward and back to support his small legs and take any stress off of his back and calves.

The whole chair had been designed and built truly for him, and only him.

And then the carving on the chair itself made him marvel.

The arms had been carved with stylized Lannister male lions with thick dark manes against the cherry red of the rest of the chair. The lions sat on their haunches, staring forward regally. Then, along the upper sides of the chair were two more carved lions with a dragon on top. The craftsmen had carved the lions in such a subtle way that the viewer had the impression the lions were not subordinate to the dragon, but were actually helping it reach for the heavens as its wings were just starting to unfurl.

The lions and dragon were clearly working together. Each were helping the other to reach for the sky.

Tyrion could only shake his head. “Thank you,” he said softly to the beautiful Queen.

“No one will ever again doubt you speak for me, Tyrion. They will not doubt that you are my Hand, and that you speak for me with the regal ring of command. I need you Tyrion, and you have my full trust and my confidence.” She smiled. “Let’s rule a kingdom.”

Tyrion felt a lump in his throat as he watched the beautiful woman walk to the end of the table and take a seat. She seemed like just another person at the table, her own chair like all the others. She seemed more like an advisor, or maybe even a concubine with her sheer top showing the curves of her lovely breasts and tight slacks that displayed her bulging camel toe. Tyrion had made sure not drool as he took in the lovely assets of the Queen - he was still recovering from the ‘beach incident’, as he called it.

She did not appear as the ruler of half the known world. She did not sit beside the chair of the Hand like rulers of the past had. Those others, they would sit in a high, stylized chair with a crown on their head, seeking to make it clear that the Hand derived all of their power from the potentate. Dany wore no crown. She told Tyrion she thought they looked silly and they gave her a headache anyway. She did not need a circle of metal to make her the Queen.

Tyrion stepped up easily on the carved steps and got in front of his chair and sat down. He spied a small lever on the right hand side and worked it so the bench moved in to support his feet. He sighed in relief. He could sit in this chair comfortably for hours! He found capped gourds of water and sweet oranges, his favorite, in pockets stitched in the sides of the arms. He pulled one out and peeled it, looking at his Queen.

She was relaxed, playing with a throwing dagger. He knew she kept eight on her body at all times: Two on each leg clearly strapped over her slacks, two hidden up her loose fitting sleeves, and one on each hip that were slightly longer. She was casually dressed, her top sheer showing her swaying breast, the outline of her nipples clearly visible. She was a sly one. Her breasts were delectable and would make any man, and many women, want her, and in their lust, they would bond even more to the Queen without realizing it. It would also make men careless and, thus, more easily manipulated by her. She had no problem using her sexuality to assist her rule.

Tyrion had started staring without realizing it. Her body was so beautiful, especially the way her breasts swayed as she moved her now-twirling dagger. The Queen looked up suddenly, questioning. _Oh no_ , Tyrion winced, knowing he had been caught.

Tyrion watched her violet orbs suddenly flare with that evil, unhinged look from the beach. The woman slowly rose up, shaking with violence. He _had_ been warned.

His felt his cock shrivel up like a prepubescent boy’s, his testicles shrinking up into his scrotum. He pushed back into the chair, his little feet pressing into the bench instinctively as he sought escape.

Daenerys clacked her teeth, her head snapping as she started to move forward. Tyrion’s mind suddenly rushed back to the beach. He had experienced her dreadful wrath!

“Mmmgggggg!” Tyrion whimpered, looking wildly around as his fight or flight instinct was clearly pegged to flight.

“Hahahahaha!” the queen suddenly started laughing, thumping back down in her seat. “Gods Tyrion if you could have seen your face! It was precious! O my sweet little lion cub of Lannister.”

Tyrion watched his Queen with a sour look on his face as she laughed, nearly hysterical for a full minute before she started to calm down. He was _never_ going to live that incident down, he now realized.

He heard motion in the hall and they suddenly straightened, putting neutral expressions on their faces, though Tyrion could still see a slight sly smile on Daenerys face. He watched as she put her blade back up her sleeve. Yes indeed, Daenerys Targaryen was a most deadly woman.

Tyrion could only sigh. Only now was his poor manhood beginning to recover.

Tyrion watched the initial members of the small – or maybe better to say medium? - council come into the room. The Queen wanted council and advice, and it was not just words with her. She had decided to maintain the traditional council, and then add some.

Tyrion watched as Grand Maester Harsch Lape enter the room. After Grand Maester Pycelle passed away the Citadel had sent another older Maester but Dany had wanted men in their prime, men with youth and vigor to carry out the ambitious agenda she planned to initiate.

The citadel had sent out this man in his mid forties. He was virile and very smart by all accounts. He had dark blond hair and deep blue eyes that all women seemed to desire. He was devastatingly good looking, and vain enough to know it. He had been letting anyone who would listen know that soon the Queen would be in his bed, since no woman could resist him.

Tyrion had tried to warn him.

Tyrion almost felt sorry for the pompous man, but not quite. He hoped his rejection would be public and oh so very humiliating.

Behind him the Master of Whispers entered the room. Varys bowed slightly to the Queen and then Tyrion. He moved to take a seat. He was cunning and devious, and very well connected. Tyrion found he quite enjoyed the man, as they had been communicating continuously since his arrival. His aid in bloodlessly deposing Robert had him in high regard where the dwarf was concerned. While a buffoon, he had actually liked Robert and was happy he was still alive.

He knew they would be able to work well together. Varys wanted a peaceful, strong rule. He was also open to bringing in progressive ideas form Essos and Dorne. Tyrion wondered if that was due to his upbringing in the Free Cities.

Behind them came the Master of Coin, Vedad Softic and the Emissary from Slaver’s Bay Draqhiz zo Gazno. Both were dour faced men in their mid-thirties. The Master of Coin came with high credentials from Casterly Rock, able to seemingly _make_ gold dragons. Tyrion needed those dragons. Draqhiz zo Gazno was pensive, with an obvious chip on his shoulder - or perhaps better to call it a mountain. Tyrion could sympathize in a way. Even though his city had been based on a vile trade, Daenerys had twice crushed it and killed many of the nobles until Meereen had bent the knee, completely.

Tyrion then watched Barristan Selmy, Syrio Forel with Aggo enter the room together, talking and laughing. They were bound together by the bonds of war. Syrio moved to sit at the table as the Master at Arms, as Barristan had not wanted the position. His previous tenure in this room had left a bad taste in his mouth. He and and Aggo blended into the background, but their presence was comforting to the Hand.

The Hand. Tyrion liked the sound of that.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had positioned herself at the end of the table to allow her to observe from a distance. She wanted and expected the focus to shift to Tyrion once the meeting started. She wanted the Small Council to quickly realize he spoke for her and that she already trusted his loyalty, experience and cunning completely.

She had groaned as Harsch Lape entered the room, cocksure and in his way purely _revolting_. He thought he was the gods’ gift to womankind. True, he was ruggedly handsome, but his looks did not stir _her_ in the least.

He sat to her right in the closest chair and began his boring litany of seduction. She replied in monosyllables and gave him the eyebrow more than once. How he could not sense her disdain she did not understand. Gods she hated the male ego. She controlled herself by eventually ignoring the vain man completely, though she felt herself seethe when the contemptuous man stared at her breasts while trying to talk to her. He could not have been any more obvious. She bit her cheek to still her acid tongue.

She smiled grimly to herself seeing Draqhiz zo Gazno take the exact opposite tact. He sat as far away from her as possible.

She smiled seeing her three warriors come in together in clear comradery. War did bring men and _women_ together, it was a uniting bond. Great warriors shared this connection even despite their disparate cultures.

She watched as the chairs were filled. Next to enter was the Dothraki representative Ildatto. She mused at his name, ‘ _to strike’_. She hoped she did not have to deal often with him, she would hate to have to kill him. She wanted to curb the Dothraki’s appetite for raiding and looting without breaking their entire society. She had already shattered two Khalasars. The screams of the men and especially the horses cut down or burnt still woke her up some nights.

She would not shy away from what she needed to do to bring about a new world order. The old ways were often outdated, vile and disgusting. She thought back to a little more than a year ago, when she was on the western shore of Slaver’s Bay, destroying the last of the resistance in Volantis and preparing to conqueror Lys as the last of the slavery strongholds. She had been brutal but the victories were complete. She _would_ destroy the slave trade _entirely_!

Daenerys had been using the Dothraki as garrisons to control her conquered cities along the rim of Slaver’s Bay. They also were waging war on the mercenary companies that refused to pledge allegiance to the Queen. This satisfied their bloodlust, and she doled out the war plunder to feed their desire for loot.

She had made it clear to the Dothraki - no rape, and no looting of cultural treasures. She would broker no breaking of these commands. Khal Khoko had truly tried to control the troops of Dothraki, but he was pulled in too many directions.

She had received word that the garrison of Yunkai had started to rape, loot and pillage, against her strict orders. That had been totally unacceptable. Blatant disregard of her instructions would not stand.

She took it upon herself to resolve the problem personally. She had taken Drogon and flown straight back to Yunkai, stopping only long enough to rest Drogon when he needed and strengthen herself with short, quick meals.

She had been in a rage by the time she landed in the main plaza of Yunkai. She was shocked to see open rape occurring on the main square. One man was so lost in his actions he never even noticed Daenerys landing across the courtyard. She had dismounted immediately and walked over to him as he raped a girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen.

The age she had been when Drogo raped her.

She had pulled the man’s head back and slit his throat with her main dagger. His new mouth ran red from ear to ear, and his death gurgle was extremely satisfying. The girl was in shock, and did not even feel the spray of blood drip down on her before Daenerys pulled the corpse off her as she rose up. “Who commanded this?!” she screamed.

Two hulking Dothraki came up, in their mid to late twenties. They declared themselves as the brothers Karlinno and Qajhoko. They claimed they were going to gut her and defile her corpse. Their eyes glazed with bloodlust and a desire to kill the great Khaleesi and become the greatest of the Dothraki Khals for expunging her vile existence. She had corrupted the Dothraki, they had claimed as they screamed at her.

A large number of Dothraki had gathered around the three combatants. The brothers already had their arakhs out, and advanced on the small blond woman.

Daenerys looked forward to the battle as she pulled her sword out, the blade lit bright blue. The sword of Rhaenys Targaryen, Foe Cleaver. The sword written out of history when Aegon discovered the woman he had married for love was instead only in love with her _sister,_ and not her brother. That she had married _him_ only out of duty. In his anger he had had her exploits diminished and her sword smitten from the journals and histories.

The blue runes told Daenerys the truth.  

A truth only she and a few others now knew. Only the owner of a Rune sword or a mighty dragon lord could fire up the runes magically embedded in the Valyrian steel.

The brothers approached together, no honor in them as they attacked the way brother lions so often did to depose a King of the pride. Then they had split apart to come at her on both sides.

Daenerys was unconcerned. Qajhoko, the youngest, attacked first from her left, his arakh slashing a mighty arc through the air. She easily stepped aside, and her blade met the older brother’s blade. She grunted, guiding the blade to the side and slashed in making Karlinno back up quickly to avoid having his guts spilled.

Qajhoko came in with clumsy yet powerful swipes of his arakh. His brother, much more skilled, hacked at the Targaryen, their combined attack keeping her at bay. She easily blocked their blows and counterattacked with strikes they barely met and she left several cuts on their arms.

The battle raged with Daenerys meeting or avoiding the blows that were raining in from two angles. The well muscled men were undeniably stronger than her, but speed and skill were hers, and easily matched any deficit in raw strength.

The sounds of heavy blades filled the air as they collided, shrieking as they slid down each other. After several minutes they all had light cuts that were barely from barely avoided sword and arakh strikes. Qajhoko overextended his arakh arching swing and Daenerys swept her blade down and left the younger brother screaming as he stared down at his hand on the paved stones, still gripping his arakh. The bloody stump at his wrist spurted heavy fountains of blood.

Now one-on-one, Daenerys and Karlinno circled each other, slashing furiously. The larger man was grunting and retreating as the woman focused solely on him. Her blade swung in from all angles as the other Dothraki continued to scream in pain.

Daenerys, tiring of the screams, locked blades with Karlinno and then jammed forward, knocking him back off balance. In that moment Daenerys pulled a throwing dagger from her thigh and threw it. Oajhoko’s screams suddenly cut off as a Valyrian dagger pierced his larynx, and cut through the back of his neck, cutting his spinal cord. The youth collapsed as the strings of his life had been cut.

Daenerys whirled to meet Karlinno’s charge their blades locked together. Daenerys heaved him to the side, chasing after him and almost severing his right hamstring before he jerked back just in time. He whirled on the blond woman as she moved to the side and almost tripped over some detritus.

Seeing an opening, Karlinno swiped down as the Targaryen leaped forward.

Daenerys stifled a scream of pain as the Dothraki’s curved blade cut her back just inside her left shoulder blade. The cut, though not deep, had blood flowing down her back and soaking the tunic she’d worn.

Karlinno, seeing he had cut the woman charged again and roared as his blade rained down blow after blow that were all expertly blocked. The Targaryen met his blows and either stopped them, or shuttled off to the side as she analyzed his moves and his tendencies.

Finally, Daenerys had spotted a weakness. When the Dothraki used his full strength on a arcing sweep of his Arakh, he always lowered his left shoulder.

Being short was actually an advantage for Daenerys. She was used to fighting up while her opponents were not used having to go down an extra foot to even begin their attack. Karlinno again arched a furious blow up and then down. Daenerys met his blow and guided his blade down hard, leaving him exposed.

Her blade looped back in a short arc and then came slashing down.

Daenerys body jerked as her blade impacted on Karlinno’s shoulder, her blade slicing through his thick body till it jammed into Karlinno’s sternum, his heart sliced in half. He was already dead, his eyes lifeless as his body slumped into the tiny woman. She brought her left foot up and got her foot on his body just below her blade, then kicked out.

Karlinno’s body toppled back and hit the ground hard in a nerveless heap.

“Who wants to die next?!” Daenerys roared as she slowly spun around, looking at all of the Dothraki ringing the square.

The Dothraki started to beat their chests with their fists, clashing their arakhs together screaming “Black Dragon!” and “The Great Khaleesi! The Great Mare that will mount the world!”

Daenerys had reveled in their adulation.

She bent down and cleaned her blue burning sword on Karlinno’s vest. Then she brought up her sword to once again read the ghostly runes buried deep in the metal. She cursed, again wondering why her other sword was not Dark Sister. The gods were indeed cruel.

She had gone to each of the corpses she’d created and removed the seven bells she had found on them to add to her growing collection of bells for her hair.

Daenerys came back to the present as she stared at the Dothraki a moment longer.

She then looked at the Master of Ships, Hugh Elicero of Highgarden. He was a handsome man with a short cropped red beard and tight curled hair. He had been the Lord of Highgarden’s naval commander, but as a gesture of good will the Tyrells had assigned him to Daenerys’ services.

Daenerys would need to maintain and even build up her already massive navy. She had to rule two continents. Both land masses were home to powers that had strong navies. She had most of these ships in Dorne and lower Westeros, but eventually she would have to release the majority to allow these nations to defend themselves and protect their merchant fleets.

She watched Tyrion easily talking to the various members of the council with a natural grace and diplomatic skill. His obvious intelligence and cunning were already starting to bind the other members of the Small Council to him.

She mused while watching Tyrion. Earlier she had been teasing the dwarf. But back on that beach a month ago she had _not_ been teasing; she had lost it for a few moments. Tyrion’s unexpected sexual overture had enraged Daenerys and for a few moments she had wanted to eviscerate the man.

Too many bad memories and her anger over her destiny had come flooding out. Then, to cover her embarrassing loss of control she had taken her past events and twisted them into lies to get the man to back off. She could not afford to let her natural desires rule her. She had a kingdom to rule now, and she knew what was expected of her.

She felt another piece of her soul die inside.

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion watched Daenerys roll her eyes at the Grand Maester. The man was getting nowhere fast and didn’t even realize it.

He looked up when he saw the Master of Laws Micud Caudill enter the room. He was a small man with a balding pate, quiet and unassuming. Tyrion had personally vetted him very carefully. He was very skilled and well respected in Dorne. His dark features belied his heritage. With all the debts that Robert had left, he was sure that much legal wrangling would be needed.

Then Lysono Saan, the Free Cities representative entered into the room and quickly took his seat. He was a blond man from the city of Tyrosh, from a high noble family. Tyrion was unsure of this man’s mettle.

That only left the Summer Islander Ambassador to enter. She had only arrived yesterday.

Tyrion watched Missandei enter the room and take the chair to Daenerys’ left. The Queen had waved away Caudill when he had tried to sit there. Daenerys was visibly more comfortable when she had her loyal scribe at her side. The Maester eyed the tiny dark woman. Missandei, in her innocence, did not even notice.

A clerk came in and put down the reports from the major families and cities of Westeros.

Dany had wanted a background report from each. She wanted to know numbers. She had counts of population, major resources, and debts. She had asked for further details on crops, livestock, minerals and the inventory of produced goods. She requested details on any problems that needed crown resources, along with grievances with the crown or with other entities. Daenerys expressed a sincere desire to start solving the problems of the realm – which included both Westeros, and half of Essos.

The Queen wanted to start getting a ‘feel for the land’ as she had put it to Tyrion. Tyrion had looked over the reports all day yesterday. He was satisfied with them, and very inspired by one report in particular. Daenerys had studied them as she went over them with Tyrion.

After ten minutes of looking over the provincial reports, Tyrion looked up and scanned the table and saw the Summer Islander Ambassador had not yet arrived. He looked down the table at Daenerys ignoring Maester Lape or giving him the eyebrow, which he never seemed to notice. Daenerys was looking at the door clearly wanting to start the meeting.

Then the Summer Islander Ambassador finally breezed into the small council. Solaja Xo was a beautiful woman, Tyrion noticed immediately. She stood five foot eight inches tall. Her body was voluptuous with large breasts half-revealed in a low cut bodice. Her hips “womanly” with the classic hour glass shape. Her hair was long and in ringlets with colorful ribbons weaved throughout. Her large almonds eyes were also quite beguiling.

He and Daenerys had greeted her upon the arrival of her swan ship “Herald Breeze”. She had walked onto the dock all regal and imperious, with eyes only for Daenerys, which perturbed Tyrion. She had practically tried to disrobe the Queen with her eyes and kissed her hand as if she was a knight murmuring: “Your beauty is legendry Dany … I look forward to getting to know you intimately my Queen … perhaps we can have a meeting after I have dined tonight … to share ourselves—excuse me, share our views …” the woman had spoken in soft purring voice.

Tyrion had frowned at being _totally_ ignored. Having both sexes fawning over Daenerys was going to get tiring.

Daenerys had been formal and gave some excuse about her time being spoken for. Tyrion had been surprised that the Queen had refused such a blatant offer to have the beautiful woman in her bed.

The woman looked around obviously looking for Daenerys and a frown crossed her beautiful face seeing that the Queen had the closest chairs on either side of her already taken. The chair by Maester Lape was available, and she sat in it. Her eyes remained on the Queen who barely acknowledged her and went back to talking to Missandei.

Tyrion watched Maester Lape take in the woman’s beauty and immediately shift his platitudes to the lovely dark skinned woman. The two flirted shamelessly back and forth. It would seem the woman also plied both sexes.

He called the council to order, and started with a round table to have everyone introduce themselves. Some knew many on the council while some knew none. They introduced themselves and gave a brief background report on their goals and hopes for their appointments to the council.

Once that was taken care of, the session began. Tyrion started by reviewing the reports that had been requested. Most were dry and quite boring, a bland regurgitation of facts. The information was passed on with obvious lack of interest.

The Stark report was very thorough. It was blunt and to the point.   That was the one report he believed in totally, along with the one that was stellar.

He saved the report from Dorne for last. It had been thorough as well, but it had also given a deep analysis of the data and conclusions offered along with hypothesis on how to improve mining production and the need for a dredging in Sunspear port along two of the main docks.

Not only that, the report went on to recommend that a new farming technique be tested – ‘Drip Irrigation’. If successful, it should allow much more land to be cultivated with the water saved. Also, cisterns were recommended to capture rain water for the cities and towns, to channel all rain run off for non-potable water. Tyrion could not believe that no one had thought that before. Probably, someone had, it only took someone in power to actually listen.

The report had come up with a solution for the disputed hill country to the East of Nightsong as well. Farmers from both Dorne and Highgarden longed to plant grape vineyards but the threat of war between the two Houses was always too great. If a truce could be formed, along with a demilitarized zone, then the farmers in the area from both Houses had agreed to work together in a cooperative to share both the work and the bounty. It might fail, but if it succeeded it would increase the local wealth and tax revenue for both Houses.

The table listened with rapt attention. Money and the creation of wealth always got attention.

The final part had been an analysis and then request to form a center at the main university of Dorne for the creation of a “Women’s Study” program to help find, train and support female leaders. Wherever they could be found or groomed.

Many of the men smiled knowingly, and a few even chuckled until Daenerys spoke out in a firm commanding tone: “I like that idea … long overdue. Tyrion, let’s study this excellent proposal further.”

There were no more snickers.

Daenerys then asked who had authored the report, already knowing the answer. Tyrion smiled. She wanted her protégée highlighted. Tyrion had already told her how the report was authored by Myrcella Baratheon. He then informed them her last name was now Martell, breaking with her House completely. That raised a few eyebrows. The report also made clear, and Tyrion specified, that without Arianna Martell, her wife, this report would only have been a “shell” of what had been presented.

Tyrion eyed Hugh Elicero and Vedad Softic sharing disgusted looks as they heard the fact that two high, noble women had married each other. “Unnatural cunts,” he heard whispered, “what they need is a good hard cock!”   Tyrion, knowing all too well about prejudice, ground his teeth. This was not the place to give the men a piece of his mind.

Tyrion had been surprised at the depth of analysis from his niece and her wife. He would never have guessed she was capable of such insight and intelligence – that truth made him frown. He had truly never even thought she was capable of it.

She had been an orchid only needing to be watered. Daenerys had been the one to make Myrcella bloom, and not her own uncle, her blood. He sighed to himself. How do you overcome a lifetime of conditioning? He resolved to try and do better.

Also, he couldn’t help but wonder - how in the seven gods did she bed three women?!

Next came the requests for attendance at the court. When would the representatives be selected and permitted to be sent. Every kingdom needed its representatives at court. There were many requests - all the Houses wanted to be part of the new Queen’s court.

All but one House, and Tyrion looking at Dany saw she was going to bring it up.

“Why is that Tyrion? Why do all the houses small or large request attendance but one. Why does possibly the greatest House in Westeros eschew presence at my court? I could find that borderline treasonous. Explain that to me, Tyrion.”

Tyrion paused a moment. How would he try to explain this House’s stiff necked honor? How could he show the Queen that the very lack of fawning showed more honor and restraint than all other Houses together? Tyrion did not want Daenerys to mistake their behavior as sedition. He had seen this was a trigger for the Queen.

A violent trigger.

All eyes were on him, but the only eyes that mattered were a pair of violet eyes staring with intent purpose. They had discussed this matter, but the Queen was still uneasy.

Tyrion was working at a severe disadvantage. He knew that Barristan had never revealed to Daenerys what had happened between her father and Eddard’s father. Barristan did not want to burden the then fourteen year old. As she matured and became the conqueror Queen, he kept silent. Then on her lightening fast campaign across Slaver’s Bay and cowing of the Free Cities there simply had not been any time.

Once in Westeros Tyrion had thought Daenerys should know about the Stark and Targaryen confluence on the Iron throne, but, again he had been overruled. Barristan and Oberyn both felt that the Queen’s bouts of melancholy would only worsen if she knew of the violent end to Eddard’s father Rickard Stark along with that of his brother Brandon. She would only sink deeper into her depressions knowing the cruel, senseless murder committed by her father on House Stark.

“The Starks are a stiff necked people your Grace, this is true. But they are a gallant and true people as well. I have visited them four times, and been to the wall twice. They are fair beyond any measure, against my House or any other, your Grace. Only in that House do I see the commoners eating amongst the royalty.”

Daenerys eyes softened a fraction hearing that, but quickly hardened again.

“Still, they embarrass and borderline humiliate me refusing to have even one representative at my court.”

“They never send a representative. Even under the rule of his long-time friend Robert Baratheon, your Grace.”

“Ahhh, So Eddard Stark consorts with dogs who plotted treason? And I am to trust such a man?”

“Would you not come to Dorne’s aid if they called your banners?”

“That is not the same!” Daenerys exclaimed.

“How so?”

The woman glared at him.

“Do not let vain pride and preconceived ideas create a _Stark Mistake_ where their need be none, your Grace,” Tyrion told her, locking eyes. This was too important. He wanted to nip this conflict in the bud if at all possible. No matter the cost.

The blond woman had become rigid, her left arm on the table with a clenched fist.

“On your word Tyrion. On. Your. Word.” Daenerys spoke in a soft but deadly voice.

Tyrion was both angry and relieved. Relieved that he would continue living, and angry that even Daenerys Targaryen could let preconceived thoughts and notions color her thinking.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was seething inside. She knew Tyrion was right, but she distrusted this ‘holding themselves apart’ that these Starks practiced. How could she know if she could trust them if they refused to even attend her court?

Her first Small Council and she already was pinching the bridge of her nose. It had started going wrong as soon as Solaja Xo came into the room. Suddenly, seeing the woman scanning the room for her she was almost happy the pompous windbag Grand Maester Harsch Lape had chosen to blight – er, grace- her with his immediate presence.

She found the Summer Islander woman to be off-putting and arrogant. She had blatantly proposed a liaison in front of Tyrion with all the subtlety a bull elephant in the rut. That _could_ be alluring, but her roughshod manner had totally soured any potential attraction. For some reason she could not name or fathom she was not attracted any to this beautiful woman from the Summer Islands.

Then later that night Rakharo had wrongly assumed Daenerys had wanted the gorgeous woman in her bed. The smirk on his face as he closed the door said enough.

The woman came up to her with a hot, hungry look in her eyes. She had on a sheer night gown that displayed her heavy, gourd-shaped tits with their engorged teats. Her dark nipples, thick and long, poked out from the thin fabric. Daenerys could smell the woman’s excited pussy.

She was already dreading this moment.

“Jhalaai Khal is very cross with you for not returning any of her ravens. She has taken a powerful admiral’s daughter as her consort and will be married at the next summer solstice. She will be more than happy to share her new wife, Rorra Rana, with you to have a trifecta. She would still be proud to be your Queen, along with Rorra. Your marriage would create a powerful forging of two great nations into one.”

“They both hunger to fuck you, you know” Solaja cooed, moving in closer to get right before the Queen. “You put quite a spell on Jhalaai. Even as I was eating her out and Rorra was hard sucking on her teats she was moaning how she wished you were sitting on her face as I licked her.” Solaja softly moaned, her hand coming up to stroke a pale cheek. “I want to fuck you so bad,” the woman caught Daenerys in a flash, enfolding the pale woman in her arms.

The woman was eight inches taller than Daenerys, and Daenerys’ face was now pressed deep into a firm, heavy breast, the taller woman bending down to kiss Daenerys’ temple and working her lips downward.

“I want you so bad. I want to bury my face in that beautiful pussy I heard so much about. I’ll make you scream my name like you screamed Jhalaai’s name,” the dark woman husked, trying to tilt Daenerys head back to kiss her on the lips passionately.

Daenerys subtly shifted her weight and pried an arm up to spin out of the voluptuous woman’s grip. “I have a headache, Solaja. Maybe another night.” Daenerys replied. She simply felt no chemistry with this woman, and her brash behavior removed any lust from the equation. Daenerys was more than just her pussy! She would choose who she would sleep with.

“I like my women to play hard to get … men fawn and beg for it which is nice, but I much prefer being the huntress. I love the chase!” Solaja growled, moving in again.

“Did I tell I was on my period?” the pale woman spoke, holding up her hand.

“You lie… show me!” the Summer Islander growled, moving in. “I don’t give a fuck!”

“I do! We will speak of this later.” the Queen spoke in a neutral voice, her face stone.

Solaja eyed her. “I always get my women in the end, Daenerys Targaryen … tease me all you want—I will dine on that succulent pale coochie that has Tall Trees Town all atwitter. All the women want to suck your pale pussy to orgasm over and over - feeling their faces soaked in your cum… soon it will be my face that is covered in your cunt as you scream my name, Daenerys. It will only be a matter of time…”

Daenerys went to the door and opened it wide. Rakharo stared at her with surprise on his face as the clearly horny and frustrated Summer Islander left the room in a huff. “Soon Daenerys … I will suck you off so good you’ll faint from it … mark my words!” the woman stomped down the hall.

As she eyed the retreating, fuming woman Daenerys reflected she could only have one spouse. This sharing of spouses was _not_ for her. She wanted a one-on-one bond. She had become greedy that way. She had gladly and easily bedded the women of her harem back in Drogo’s Khalasar, but she had been only thirteen then. She now wanted a woman to share more than just sex with. She wanted a partner. She wanted a _Queen_.

She may bed women occasionally to satisfy her continually burning lust but wanted to find that special someone. She wondered if that woman even existed, or if it even mattered. Daenerys was trying to wean herself off her cravings for the female body since she knew she would eventually have to marry a man to cement her control over Westeros. Wasn’t that the destiny expected of her from this conservative land?

But in her fantasy she was married to only one woman. She had seen in Dorne with its “Pride of Dorne” that another way was possible, but it was just not for her. She still wondered how Myrcella had hooked three beautiful women. All were clearly devoted to her, each other and her to them in return. She smirked at Solaja’s retreating back— _gods the wild nights they must share_!

“Don’t ever let her in my room again. Do you understand that, blood of my blood?”

Rakharo only shook his head yes as the door closed, his eyes betraying his confusion.

Daenerys’ thoughts returned to the present and the Small Council.

Daenerys had followed the reports and felt her pride and heart swell when Myrcella and Arianne’s report had clearly destroyed all the others. Her instincts were once again right on target. She knew this woman would be a great leader who would fully support and never turn against her. She smiled.

The forming of the Court had brought out her simmering distrust of the Stark reticence. She knew something more was at work here but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She trusted Tyrion but she _needed_ for him to again vouch for the House strongly, this time in public. After he did, she felt somewhat mollified. She knew this would continue to be a thorn in her paw, but, like Solaja, that problem could wait till tomorrow.

Now it was time to deal with the one person seeking audience. She should have known _they_ would waste little time seeking audience to air their longstanding grievances with the Iron Throne.

She heard Tyrion ask to have the representative of the Iron Bank brought in.

They all watched Donadhor Orlolis enter the room with a young male scribe at this side. He introduced himself, then followed with another long round of platitudes. This inane practice nearly made Daenerys gag.

Finally it was time to get down to business.

“The Iron Bank is calling in all the debts of the Iron Throne,” Donadhor Orlolis demanded.

“We just sat on the Throne. This is an unjust demand!” Tyrion shot back.

“The Iron Bank has been put off long enough.”

“Not by us.”

“Nevertheless, we are calling in our marks.”

“First we need to see all the journals and each legal contract.”

“I don’t have all of that with me! You already have your copies.”

“It pains me to say they were destroyed in the sacking of King’s Landing.”

“There was no sacking of Kings Landing!”

“I know, but somehow all the documents went up in flames … most strange. We will need to see all your records.”

The preliminaries over, the Hand and Masters of Coin and Law each bitched at the representative of the Iron Bank as they haggled back and forth. The Crown and the Bank cajoled and threatened each other unpleasantly.

The records were of course safe and sound, but Tyrion was still trying to figure out all the chicanery and outright fraud he had found. Daenerys’ head had spun when he tried to show her what he had so far unearthed.

As they argued and whined, Dany reflected on all the gold she had hoarded. She wanted to use as much as she could on rebuilding, not paying off drunken orgies and mindless tournaments.

She remembered telling Tyrion what she had done with the plunder she was not using to pay for her invasion and keep the Dothraki in check.

Daenerys had taken much of the wealth the Slave Cities and put it on great Swan ships and had her bounty taken to the capital of the Summer Islanders. She knew not who else to trust. The Summer Islanders simply exuded honor. There her gold was lying in wait to be used - used for good.

When Tyrion had heard of this he was stunned. That was a big risk, he had told her.

Daenerys had asked him in return: “Who could I trust? Slaver’s Bay is no more. The free cities are thieves. The stories of Westeros are little better. Who should I trust Tyrion?”

The only name that came to Tyrion’s mind was Eddard Stark, but he would not take it. He was far too wise for that.

“I would protect your gold for you, my Queen,” Tyrion told Dany, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

The Targaryen had snorted. “With you in charge of my gold Tyrion, your head would be so filled with wine it would turn into a vat, your body so bloated with rich food I would need a _small_ wheelbarrow to bear your around, and all the silly whores that would still fuck your bloated carcass for gold would make your cock fall off. No, my sweet Hand, for your protection I think I will keep my gold very far away from you.”

Tyrion had looked up at her with aggrieved eyes and a hint of a smirk.

Daenerys could hear that the men had reached a conclusion for today’s business.  

The representative from the Iron Bank acted like he was about to leave but turned to face Daenerys.

“We have the manner of your personal debt to consider my Queen,” Donadhor Orlolis told her.

The Queen was surprised. She had not expected the Iron Bank to bring up her personal debt now.

“I had thought we would discuss this at a later time. That was between you and me.”

“Now is a good time. The only thing that has changed is your title, my Queen. You are still the same conqueror that you have always been.” Donadhor answered Daenerys.

“Just add the payment to whatever tally you finally decide on,” Daenerys told the man in her regal tone.

“I think not. We will require a different payment.”

“What would that be?… you will not have any portion of my throne or power.”

“That we do not wish. You will achieve great things on your throne, O Queeen. And that will be good for business. Very good indeed.”

“Then what do you require?”

“You will know of it when we decide upon it.”

“How can you not know?”

“It hasn’t happened yet,” was the cryptic reply.

The meeting soon broke up. Thankfully, Solaja left with Harsch. Solaja gave Daenerys a heated glance as she left arm-in-arm with the blond, handsome Maester. It was obvious what they were about to do. It was also obvious that Solaja most definitely still had Daenerys in her sights.

Daenerys once again pinched her nose.

Soon only Tyrion and Daenerys were left in the room of the Small Council.

“Tell me Tyrion. Why do you men swear all these vows of chastity and then never keep them?”

“I believe the women of the silent sisters and in service of the seven gods are quite known in their youth for being lusty too, your Grace. Some of the biggest buyers of moon tea are such temples to _cleanse_ the bodies and minds of their sisters of… unwanted issues. Plus, the lesbian orgies I hear are quite legendary.”

The blond woman stared down at the Hand with disdain. “You are a pig Tyrion, do you know that? A filthy, dirty pig.”

“But I am _your_ pig Daenerys. _All_ for just _you,_ ” Tyrion answered sweetly, looking up with soft puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes.

Daenerys gagged and made a retching sound. “I suddenly feel very ill, _Hand_!”

Tyrion was happy they could have these humorous moments. The Queen seemed a different person when she was not brooding.

“So tell me of this debt with the Iron Bank, Daenerys,” Tyrion said as they started to walk out the room.

Daenerys sighed. “I had them make a contract with the Faceless Men. I had Prince Ageon VI killed.”

Tyrion looked up, impressed. “Do tell.”

**Tyrion**

A few hours after Daenerys had heard supplications on the Iron Throne, Tyrion was in his chambers in the Tower of the Hand. He was mulling over the reports and beginning research to give the Queen the information she would need to form an opinion on several complicated supplications that she had heard today. She would give her pronouncement on them in three days time.

He was happily planning a trip to Chataya and Alayaya’s establishment for some much needed rest and relaxation. He licked his lips. He found Alayaya to be most alluring and the things she could do with her mouth and tongue left him speechless.

There was a knock on his door. He went and opened it and found a young scribe used to run messages. He handed one such scroll to Tyrion. It had the Queens seal on it.

Tyrion thanked the runner and gave him a few coppers for his effort and closed the door. It was an invitation to the Queen’s personal quarters for two hours past the dinner hour. He saw that four other persons had been invited to join him in the Queen’s quarters as well.

Tyrion sighed. He would have to postpone his trip to the brothel till tomorrow night. He wanted plenty of time to enjoy himself.

At the appointed time Tyrion knocked on Daenerys’ door. The Queen opened it and greeted Tyrion in traditional Dothraki apparel. She wore a blue and orange painted leather vest that had no hooks or eyelets. The vest hung open parted wide exposing much of the Queen’s breast. The high and firm breasts were so enticing as they moved on her chest with the motion of letting Tyrion into the room that Tyrion nearly tripped over himself trying not to stare.

Daenerys laughed telling him he could look, just not touch. She had on purple dyed horsehair leggings cinched with a belt of bronze medallions. On her feet she wore open-toed riding sandals that laced up to the knees.

Daenerys Targaryen was a ravishingly beautiful woman. The scars visible on her body only added to her exotic allure.

Daenerys was many things but deep down she was as a Khaleesi of her knew Khalasar she was forming.

Tyrion noticed that Barristan and Missandei were already in the room. The Queen had stocked a table with cheeses, fruit, rolled meats stuffed with apricots and a big bowl of locusts. Strong Belwas was also in the room sitting in a large, comfortable stuffed chair in front of the fire place stuffing locusts in his mouth by the handful and slurping down fermented goat’s milk.

He burped loudly, patting his stomach happily.

Missandei and Barristan were sitting around a small circular table conversing softly while drinking tea and nibbling on some cheese, cherries and berries. Tyrion joined them as he sat on a chair sized for him with steps up to it. The Queen stood beside the table laughing as they talked about life and Missandei related a humorous tale from her time on Naath before her capture by slavers.

There was another knock on the door and Daenerys went to answer her it, her tight ass flexing sweetly with each step. Tyrion cursed his cock. He saw Barristan smirking at him. Damn the man and his self-control. He even caught Missandei enjoying the view - what woman couldn’t enjoy the body of another beautiful woman?

Daenerys invited in Syrio. Their group was now complete.

Syrio joined them at the table after getting a plate of food.

Strong Belwas had refilled his bowl with locusts and was again eating happily.

Daenerys joined them sitting in the last free chair. “I have invited you all here tonight because I want to form a group of my closest advisors and friends. I have come to value each and everyone in this room. Four of you have been with me almost from the beginning of my conquest back to my homeland.

“The fifth, you Tyrion, have proved yourself to be loyal and a good friend. You are cunning and expert at the Game of Thrones.

“I want to form what I will call my ‘Klutch of Confidantes’. This will be an informal meeting of my most trusted advisors. I value and totally accept the council and advice that will be provided by the Small Council but I want a smaller group that I can discuss particular issues with. To tackle problems that are more complex and challenging.

“We can discuss these items without the discord of too many viewpoints all clamoring to be heard and given credence to. We can take up issues that have been divisive in the Small Council and start to form answers and resolutions. These quiet meetings will hopefully allow us to present a united front to the Small Council. In these private meetings we will search for the best decisions for the realm.

“I also want these meetings to be a time of friendship and simple bonding. I like and love each of you dearly. I want us to spend time together in comradery. It will only make us stronger and more united. I would like to meet twice a week. I want to meet on the first of the week and also the middle of the week.

“We will discuss any pressing issues. If any problems are proving vexing in the Small Council we can form bases for policies and procedures here to meet the needs of the realm. These will be presented by the Hand back to the Small Council.”

Tyrion was pleased with how Daenerys was making sure to increase his status and prestige with the persons on the Small Council.

“If we enter into a crisis situation, we will meet as necessary. Since this is our first meeting I propose we just enjoy our time together.”

Tyrion looked over at Strong Belwas who was now snoring loudly his immense gut quivering with his loud snores.

Daenerys saw him looking at the large eunuch.

“He is here, Tyrion, because he is a dear friend and I do not want him to feel left out of this group. He has been loyal from the start of my campaign across Slavers Bay. He would have been hurt if excluded. There may come a time when his unique perspective may prove beneficial.”

Tyrion’s estimation of the Queen rose another notch with her sensitivity to the feelings of the large, coarse, but endearing eunuch.

Daenerys held up a pack of Lysene playing cards. “Anyone open for a game of Pyramid poker?” the Queen asked, waggling her eyebrows.

When everyone left her quarters two hours later, the Queen was sullen and mumbling under her breath. Tyrion grinned up at her as he walked out with most of the winnings.


	7. The Dragon's Maw

Chapter 7

**The Dragon’s Maw**

2 months ago

Eddard / Arya / Eddard / Sansa / Arya

**Eddard**

The horses steel shod hooves hammered the road as the group of men traveled down the twisting lane at a slow canter. Dew was forming droplets of glittering water on the needles of the trees and falling silently to the earth. The banner of the snarling Direwolf flew from the standard high and proud, snapping in the morning breeze, calling attention to any who may be looking. The haze hid the world in half-shadows and mystery.

The trees lined the road in a mournful procession as high in the sky the ubiquitous hawk screamed its mournful cry to the unseeing world below. The sentinels had lined this road long before Eddard Stark rode down this path. These same sentinels would still be there guarding the mysteries hidden in the forests behind them long after Eddard Stark was in his icy tomb beneath Winterfell.

Eddard Stark felt troubled. He could sense these were great times. Great times he had come to understand usually caused heartbreak and catastrophe. He thought back to Robert calling his banners, forcing him to march south years ago. So much death had ensued. He feared in his heart that the fates were once more in need of strife watered with bloodshed.

The arrival of the Dragon Queen had set in motion forces he was unsure of. She was definitely an improvement over his old childhood friend. Robert had turned into such a disappointment, even after he had shown such promise. It had been so disheartening to see all that potential waste away in drunken orgies of excess.

Robert had dissipated and with him, his kingdom. The Queen promised a new age. He could only hope she would deliver. He hoped that events and forces would give her the opportunity to achieve what had been so inspiring in her letter.

He had ridden out of the gates of Winterfell near dawn to patrol the country grounds. He did not truly fear any trouble - the wall was patrolled, and the wildlings were still held at bay. He was just restless. He felt something coming, deep in his bones. He had ridden out with Rob, Theon and his castellan Rodrik Cassel, along with a party of ten northern soldiers. They headed down the King’s Road toward Cerwyn.

As expected the patrol had been unmolested by brigands or Wildlings.

Peace outside made up for the rancor within the ranks of the House Stark. Eddard sighed as his oldest son and heir to Winterfell continued to press his argument once again.

“Tell me again father, why we are not marching South to King’s Landing? Why are we still in the North when your king has need of you? We should march south to King Robert’s aid! Doing nothing only brings dishonor to the House of Stark!” Rob exclaimed.

Eddard sighed. He and Rob had been arguing for the past two weeks about the North not calling its banners and marching south to bring support for the King of Westeros. Eddard felt his stomach clench for what felt like the thousandth time. He was torn.

Robert, for some reason, had left him an out. He had not called in _any_ of his banners. In fact, he had done nothing at all that Eddard could see. He had decided to use the out provided by his childhood friend. You cannot march to a King’s aid if he did not request it. Or could he? He knew it was sophistry. He would have marched if Robert had made the call, but he had not.

In the godswood while sharpening his swords Ice and Morning Star he thanked Robert for sparing him the necessity of marching south. Was Robert so wane and wasted that he no longer cared about his fate? Again it was so unlike the boy and then young man he had grown up with. He was just thankful.

Eddard knew what would happen if he took an army south now. It would burn. The Targaryen woman, Daenerys Targaryen First of her Name had _dragons_. That changed everything. Rob in his brash youth had failed to see the folly of marching to certain death. He only saw honor and the potential for dishonor.

Rob insisted that the North could defeat any army on the field of battle. The only problem with that argument was the primary assault would come from the air. How had the girl gotten a hold of three dragons? Over the last two months all who had spied the dragons said that they would appear as if by magic, often flying high going north or winging back down south.

The dragons would circle a city of the north their bodies glinting so beautifully in the sky, like precious gems given life. They would then fly onward disappearing into the distance. They would not appear again for days or weeks. Their appearances were mercurial, like apparitions from the nether world.

A few times they had flown low enough for Eddard to truly see what he would be up against - death. They had been so huge; their wings seemed to spread form horizon to horizon. How could such large beasts like that fly? They were the essence of magic given life.

Theon supported Rob and boasted that he would shoot the eyes out of any dragon that dared come near. He was always overconfident with his bow. He and Arya _both_ were. This was another problem that constantly vexed the Lord of Winterfell.

The daughter that seemed to be half wolf she was so fierce. He had protected her from society and its mores and even her own mother, but he knew soon he would be forced to act. His stomach clenched knowing what that would do his youngest daughter. He scowled. He had no alternative answer to the duty his daughter would be required to perform.

He was raised to be Warden of the North. It was a duty and an honor. It was just at times he hated that duty. He hated being the executioner of justice but he never shirked his responsibility. He knew eventually he would be forced to do his duty with Arya and even Sansa now.

He looked up into the misty morning sky. _Not today, though_ , he thought.

His mind drifted then, thinking of Bran and the strange malady that stuck him the day the ravens had arrived with messages from the Queen. Rickon had been sent to find his errant brother and to tell him to come down from his climbing escapades. Rickon had come running back crying. He had found Bran lying on the ground, broken from a long fall off the broken tower.

They had found Bran on the ground, his body and limbs spread out at odd angles with his legs twisted. His back had been broken like a twig. Eddard had looked at the tower wall that Bran had climbed so easily a thousand times before. Something did not feel right. He looked up again and saw a large raven staring down at them with beady eyes.

He had snapped his head, but the raven had flown off. For a moment he could have sworn the raven had three eyes. He shook his head and chided himself for seeing things. One thing he truly did see was his son’s hands covered with bright red marks. Marks that looked like what a raven’s beak would deliver. He looked again up at the tower, but still he saw no ravens.

His body broken, Bran had been in a sweat-soaked fever ever since.

The timing was too strange to be coincidence, but, how could a message from the Queen trigger such a strange event? One could not cause the other, could it? His son was strong, and he stubbornly clung to life. He kept muttering of the ‘three-eyed raven’ and something about how only the dragon, wolf, and Azor Ahai reborn could defeat the ‘Ice King’. The Tree of Life needed its new seer. He kept repeating how the dragon and the direwolf must lie together. His first rants had sent dread down Ned’s spine. The last was cryptic; though he knew deep down what it meant.

Arya had always had a deep fascination with dragons of House Targaryen.

Memories from nearly twenty years ago came flooding to his mind. He would never allow _that_. The House of Targaryen was _mad_. They were too in love with the fire that was emblematic of their house. He remembered as if were yesterday, the savage murder of his father and brother at the hands of King Aerys II Targaryen, the "Mad King”. He had been called that for good reason.

Had the insanity passed on to his children? He had heard rumors of Viserys Targaryen’s demise, a death his mad actions had made certain. If the brother was mad, certainly his sister carried the same taint.

The heavy fog of the morning had burned off to a high haze. The sun was clearly visible, but only as a hazy orb as Winterfell came into view. Eddard smiled. It would be good to be home. He listened to Theon boast of his prowess with the bow, and the death he planned to give the Targaryen bitch’s mount, until he started to detail what he would do the helpless woman after.

Theon started talk of salt wives. He would make the white haired woman his bed wench.

Eddard was proud when Rob cut over him and told Theon in a tone of command that the woman would be taken hostage and accorded the appropriate respect of a high born noble. He had raised his son right.

Winterfell drew closer, and his blood quickened seeing the ancestral home of House Stark.

Eddard’s mind went to his bastard son and the news he had sent. Jon was certain that the Ice King had risen again. He had first started mentioning the Wight King’s resurrection over a year ago, becoming more confident and sure with the passing months. All had guessed of his return but Jon now spoke with solid certainty.

Jon had no particular proof, but he was adamant on the matter. When Eddard had pressed his son on the issue, Jon had become cryptic. He told his father that he needed to trust him; that the moment of this age was at hand. Jon refused to tell his father why, and how he was so certain of this.

If the Ice King was not fought, stopped, and killed at the Wall, all of Westeros would fall under his power and all human life would be exterminated. The Ice King hated all things that had warm blood flowing in their veins.

After eight thousand years their implacable enemy had arisen from whatever foul grave had held him. The rest of Westeros no longer believed in a threat that wanted to rend and kill them. The North had not forgotten. _Winter is coming_ , Eddard thought.

Eddard had so much wanted to dismiss his son, but deep down he knew Jon spoke the truth. He would have to time his march north _just right_. He would need to arrive at the perfect moment to strike. Winter was coming, and the land could not long hold and feed a large army.

Without an immediate battle drawing their attention, dissension would soon blossom and start to tear at the fabric of the assembled host of men against the ancient evil embodied in the Ice King. Why now? He kept going back to Bran’s mad fever induced ramblings. Was the Targaryen a key to victory? How? She had just arrived in Westeros.

Soon he would be in the comforting walls of Winterfell. Eddard Stark scanned the horizon yet again, still feeling troubled. His battle instincts told him danger was present, but he simply could not see it. His companions appeared to feel none of his rising anxiety. He looked around again.

Suddenly the five direwolves of his children began to howl madly. Then he heard screams from the other side of Winterfell.

Eddard cursed his stupidity. He had looked everywhere but _up_.

 

**Arya**

Arya had gotten up with the birds singing before the break of dawn. She had quickly dressed and ate a meal with the servants in the kitchen. Nymeria joining her to feast on a thick ox bone.  Ayra enjoyed eating with the common people, it helped to remind her that she was really no one that special. Stark was only a name when you came down to it.

She had gone out after eating and met Rodrik Cassel, spending ten minutes practicing new sword strokes with the castellan. When they fought, she let him win. She knew her skills. Only her brother and father were her betters with the sword, and she was improving every day. She could feel it. Everyone else seemed to be slowing down while she was speeding up.

She was sure she would soon surpass Rob. Only her father still put fear in her. He would practice with her, willing to take the abuse they both knew he would receive from her mother Catelyn. She adored her father for standing up to his wife, though Arya knew it cost her father frozen looks and stiff shoulders. She also knew that he was delaying as long as possible before she would be forced into a political marriage. Arya shuddered at the thought. She had already decided she would run herself through on a sword first. She was not some prized heifer to be given as a dowry.  

She could not understand how her mother so eagerly sought to marry her off to a man she knew nothing about. _Sansa_ had seemed so anxious to married off to some highborn noble’s son. Arya started to sneer but stopped - that was not exactly true anymore, either.

Sansa had changed. She was still the proper lady, but she no longer mooned over that noble’s son or the other. She had become reserved, and only smiled and nodded when asked about suitors. Arya had been suspicious at first, thinking her sister had fallen in love with the baker’s son or something.

She knew her sister was not cold-blooded. Arya had heard her moaning and crying out in her room when she snuck to her sister's thick door and pressed her ear to it. The sounds muffled and barely heard but clearly passionate. Her sweet sister was _not_ so sweet and innocent, in truth. Arya smirked. She had almost heard a name. Morgan, Merlyn, Mace, Martell? Something like that. She had racked her brain, but could not pull a name that fit the muffled cries of a barely heard ‘I love you’, followed by sounds of ecstasy.

Arya had tried to talk to Sansa about masturbation, but Sansa’s face and ears would go beet red and she would sputter and run off. This left Arya very frustrated. She was sure in seven hells not talking to _her mother_ about masturbating, or about whom she fantasized over when in the act.

Arya hacked at the dummies harder. She was upset that as per usual she was not allowed to go out on patrol with her father. It was so fucking unfair! She _knew_ her father wanted to let her ride on the patrols. She knew her father, and knew his sense of propriety prevented him from granting her that privilege. He would not incite any more half-spoken words about his daughter than he already had.

She told herself that it was going to be a boring patrol anyways, as she pulled out her bow and practiced shooting arrows in the eyes, mouth and nose of the dummies. She knew not even Theon was close to her in mastery of the bow. She loved loosing arrows at the targets, it calmed her mind. The arrow already knew its destination - she merely had to launch it between heartbeats.

She never missed anymore. Arya spent some more time with the sword after she felt satisfied with her archery.

Once she was through with drills, Arya sat down to eat a pear. Her mind drifted, and she thought about how legends had so recently come back to life. Dragons flew in the heavens above. She had even seen the majestic beasts herself, flying slowly across the horizon, always on a journey across the skies.

Many reports had started to come in of the dragons flying low over cities and holdfasts. Last week White Harbor and Moat Caitlin were flown over by the green and white dragons. The same day Hornwood had been visited by the mighty black dragon with a pale, white, female rider. The dragon had actually landed in the square! It had roared and spun around before both dragon and rider took off flying high over Hornwood once again before finally wheeling off into the horizon. The people were all atwitter. The Targaryen had not attacked!

The stories said the woman riding the beast was a warrior of great stature, and that she had a sword on her back that she never unsheathed. Her message was clear along the raven’s scrolls that constantly arrived. ‘I want peace. I will usher in an age of greatness and prosperity for all.’ All of the messages had ended with ‘I want to fight no more, forever’.

Many now no longer wanted to resist the woman. They wanted to give her a chance to meet with the people. They felt she deserved an airing.

Arya knew that she herself would love to give the mighty warrior woman a personal meeting, her cheeks reddening at the thought. She felt her pussy getting wet just thinking of the mighty Targaryen Queen. Surely she came in peace. Didn’t she?

Arya saw that the heavy fog had burned off, and only a light haze remained in the cool air. She climbed to the ramparts and looked for her father while daydreaming of having the freedom to be what she knew she could be. She _could_ be a great warrior. She felt it inside. Damn! Why had she been born a silly girl?! As much as she loved being a woman, men’s rules kept pinning her down. Hell, her own _mother_ sought to clip her wings every chance she could.

Her father came into view, and her melancholy began to lift. She loved her noble father, who did all this world allowed for her.

The party slowly grew larger as they came closer to the ancient castle. She was smiling down at her father, even though he could not see her. He was her hero. She could see he was in a pensive mood, listening to Theon boast as he always did.

Suddenly, Nymeria was howling in the courtyard. She looked to the square below. Following Nym, all of the direwovles began howling and jumping around in circles, snapping at the air, their haunches and tails bristled. They each faced the north side of the keep.

 _By the OLD GODS!_ Screams began to run up and down Winterfell. A hurricane of wind swept over the castle as a monstrous black dragon flew between the two closest towers and zoomed over Arya’s head. She knew if she had held up her bow it would have jerked out of her hand by the propulsion of the passing dragon’s body.

**RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Arya’s body whipped around as the dragon passed overhead. The flying beast immediately dipped once passing by the castle walls. It landed with its hind legs swept forward just over her father’s approaching party. The horses began bucking and screaming in terror as they reared, throwing a few riders to the ground. Rob was being jerked about on the saddle, and her father was barely able to control his war charger.

The dragon’s mighty talons on its hind legs dug long deep trenches in the Earth as it stopped its body forward momentum.

The dragon had fortunately missed her father. _But the warrior princess is supposed to be a force for good_! Arya thought desperately. After the dragon had landed it moved so quickly she could barely follow its motions as the beast swirled its body around to crouch down on all fours about a hundred feet behind her father’s party. The beast’s black head jerking and swaying side to side to avoid any arrows if any had been loosed.

The black dragon’s neck surged forward, its massive mouth opened wide open. Her father was about to die! “NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Arya screamed. In her mind she saw a hot massive gout of flame lashing over her father and brother, incinerating them.

 **RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRR**!

But they did not die. The dragon had only roared. Once done, its neck pulled back and it rose up on its powerful legs. The dragon slowly turned, keeping its head pointed at the party. The dragon slowly moved to the left keeping its bright eyes focused on her father. The intelligence obvious in those red eyes with cat like pupils.

Then, Arya saw her. Gods, she was so beautiful, pale and white on the massive midnight dragon. The woman’s white hair was long and beautiful. The silky strands wildly fluttering in the winds surrounding the moving dragon. The woman’s violet eyes were so beautiful.

 **RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRR**! **RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRR**!

The beast of legend roared again, but did not attack. Arya’s fear diminished at the strange behavior. The dragon and rider threatened, but had not caused harm. What was Daenerys Targaryen’s game?

She noticed Theon was trying to pull his bow out to string it. Her father grabbed his arm, jerking it back down.

Arya watched the black dragon lower its body as its long talons dug into the earth. Suddenly, the beast heaved up on its mighty rear legs, propelling the dragon high in the air on brute strength alone. The black behemoth flapped his wings, and the dragon bounded over to the opposite side of the riding party to land adroitly.

The dragon roared again, its neck shuddering with the force of it.

The horses continued rearing and bucking as the riders struggled to turn them, even as they were lost in their own confusion. The dragon hunched its head, watching the riders as it slinked low in short motions to circle back to its original position.

Arya saw Rob pull his sword out of its scabbard as he started to advance. Ned grabbed his elbow, nearly unseating Rob in the process. Rob whirled and yelled at his father as the dragon roared yet again.

 **RRRROOOAAAARRRRRRRRR**!

Eddard calmed his party down as dragon and rider both watched them warily. The dragon’s tail swished back and forth just over the ground, the tip rising up a few times and shaking in anticipation.

Ned slowly advanced ten feet in front of the rest of his party. He slowly, so very slowly, pulled Ice from the sheath on the side of his war horse. Once the Valyrian greatsword was out, he brought it up slowly, the hilt in front of his face. He touched his forehead to the flat of blade in a solemn salute to the pale Targaryen.

For a moment, the blond woman did not move. Then, slowly, her hand reached back behind her and gripped a sword pommel that only now Arya saw. The Targaryen pulled her sword out and all gasped as they saw it burn a bright blue. The color absolutely beautiful. The sword’s glow seemed to radiate from _within_ the blade.  

She noticed the woman’s face slash in surprise for some reason, but it quickly regained impassive control. She brought her sword up and copied her father’s salute.

She touched the glowing blue blade to her face, illuminating it in a ghostly hue. Then she brought the glowing sword back down.

 **“Keso glaesot iderēptot daor syt loktyni gaomoti iderēbzi. Va oktio remȳti Eddard Stark. Va oktio remȳti vo Zentyssy Stark,”** the Targaryen cried out in a clear, melodious soprano voice.

Then the white haired woman sheathed her sword and launched her dragon into the sky, gone as quickly as she had come in the lifting haze.

It was only when the Targaryen had vanished that Arya notice Maester Luwin beside her. “Did you understand her? What language was she speaking?” she asked.

Master Luwin smiled kindly down at Arya. “She spoke in high Valyrian, her mother tongue. She said what she ends her scrolls with: ‘I want to fight no more, forever.’ She then wished peace upon your father and then his entire House, my sweet child.” the Maester told her affectionately.

Arya heard her father coming in the open gates and raced down to meet his party.

 

**Eddard**

Eddard said a quick prayer to the old gods when he saw the dragon flying in from over Winterfell. The dragon had passed _just_ over their heads.

He had seen the beasts mighty hind legs pushed forward its great razor sharp talons approaching his party. The weight and momentum of the great dragon would have those talons rip him and his party to shreds. The talons lifted at the instant and passed over their heads leaving them untouched.

He was shocked to still be alive. That had been a killing attack. They should be dead. He saw the woman staring at him intently with those violet eyes of old Valyria. It was in that instant that Eddard knew that Daenerys had no intention of killing them there.

She had moved around them threatening but not attacking. She had only probed and tested them. He wondered if he had passed as she winged back up to the sky and quickly disappeared into the mist.

He quickly led his stunned riding party back into the safety of Winterfell.

Inside the gates was pandemonium. Shouts and angry remarks filled the air as total confusion reigned. ‘What had that all been about?!’ was the question on everyone’s lips.

“Why did you stop me from challenging her father?! Why did you stop Theon from notching his bow?” Rob raged.

Eddard dismounted and waited for his son and ward to hit the ground. They all stood in rigid postures of conflict.

“Rob … if you had ridden out, or Theon notched his bow, we would all be dead. Her dragon was poised to breathe flames at a moment’s notice. She could have killed us at any time. She chose not to. She was testing us, to see if we would show the same restraint as she was showing. I hope she does not hold your youthful desire for conflict against us, son.”

Rob backed off slightly, mollified as he appeared to contemplate his father’s words. Then Arya ran up to Eddard, her small body trembling with excitement.

She was nearly babbling in her enthusiasm, asking him questions about what had happened. What did it feel like? What did Daenerys look like up close? How tall was she? Six foot six inches? Did he see how her sword had glowed blue? Had he been afraid?

Eddard ruffled his youngest daughter’s hair and answered her questions as best he could. He knew the Targaryen was a short woman, but decided to let his daughter’s fantasy live on. He told her the woman was beautiful, which she was. He told his daughter that he had, indeed, been very afraid. Arya was surprised at that.

“Everyone who is wise feels great fear, Arya. It is how we deal with it that will mark our place in history.” Ned told her.

Sansa came up then, catching Arya’s attention. If she had not been so distracted by her sister, she would have seen her father’s expression turn grim, clearly displaying his unease.

Many things were converging at once, and all of them pointed North.

 

**Sansa**

Sansa had been inside working on her stitching while thinking of her love. She had her concentration broken by the howling of all the direwolves, the cacophony absolutely deafening. She raced down the stairs and out to the courtyard, where she saw a large crowd at the front of the castle high up on the wall, looking down. She hurried up, for once thankful for her five foot-nine inch height that allowed her to quickly find a break in the wall of heads before her.

She had seen and heard the Targaryen shout her words in high Valyrian. Her education had allowed her to catch something about not fighting, and that she wished goodwill on their house, she was sure.

Almost sure.

Arya had nearly bowled her over as she ran down to see their father. She watched with an idle smile, seeing Arya so excited. Legends and combat had _always_ thrilled her little sister. Today she had seen both.

Sansa looked around at the agitated crowd milling and arguing about what it all had meant. She heard her father telling his lieutenants that there was no danger from the Targaryen, and ordering them to calm the people.

Sansa scanned the yard, worried. She hoped that Highgarden would be spared the Targaryen’s wrath; they were so much closer to King’s Landing. Wouldn’t the Targaryen focus more on them? She might feel it necessary to make an example of the southern House. She might attack their seat of power and endanger the Tyrells. She felt her heart clench at the thought. No! That would _not_ happen. If the Targaryen showed restraint here, she would show it at Highgarden. She _had_ to.

Her anxiety lessened as she watched her sister gush about the event. Arya was telling her how the dragon woman must have been seven feet tall. She was so powerful, and her hair so white and soft blowing in the breeze. And then her _eyes…!_ Arya started to trail off with a dreamy look on her face.

Sansa smirked. Could her sister be any more obvious? She always wore her emotions on her face. Sansa though, had been trained for high court. She had learned to hide her feelings when necessary. She had learned well the Game of Thrones.

Like now.

Sansa giggled as she heard Arya carry on. “She’s soooooo beautiful!” Arya was shamelessly mooning over the Targaryen who was a living legend come to life for her.

She sighed. Maybe it was time she talked to Arya. It would be so nice to confide in her sister – especially since she was sure they shared the same secret.

She watched as Arya went bounding off, filled with her usual restless energy.

Sansa looked up at the sky. How could she work this to get to Highgarden…?

 

**Arya**

Arya stood up on the battlements. The sun had set an hour ago, and the air was cooling fast.

Today had been a day of excitement and good news. Seeing a dragon up close _and_ seeing the Targaryen Queen on the beast of legend had fired up her imagination. She saw in Daenerys Targaryen that it was indeed possible for a young girl to dream of greatness.

Arya looked around and sighed, wondering how hard it would be to kiss a woman who was over six and a half feet tall. It wouldn’t be so easy, but she was sure she could make it work somehow.

On top of it all, shortly after the Targaryen had flown off a maid came bursting out to tell everyone that Bran had awakened. He was in his right mind, and had already eaten. Her little brother was going to live!

Yes, today, had been a _mostly_ good day.

She had tried to ply Rob and Theon for additional information about the confrontation, and they had brushed her off. Theon especially made it clear that this was a matter for men to handle. Even Rodrik Cassel had told her to go inside where she belonged in his exasperation at all her excited questions.

It had all had filled Arya with anger. She was so tired of being relegated to the background because of her sex. It was beyond unfair. She silently fumed, looking up at the bright stars coming out across the northern sky.

She wondered how the Targaryen Queen felt, riding a dragon and brandishing a bright blue shining Valyrian steel sword. Where had _that_ come from? She had never read or heard of anything like that. What must it feel like, to be all you could be, to be unfettered. Daenerys Targaryen had already conquered half of Essos if the reports were true. Now, she was set to take all of Westeros as well.

Arya just wanted to get on a horse and ride south. She would find the Queen and throw her sword and bow at the feet of the Queen and pledge her allegiance. She could just disappear and as they looked to the woods for her as she raced south.

… … Nice fantasy.

She knew she couldn’t just run South by herself. She had to come up with a plan … great tidings were occurring. One way or another, she _would_ pledge her service to her beautiful Queen.

Arya sighed to herself. _Her hair was so white and silky … and her eyes so violet … so damn beautiful_. She was already smitten with the warrior woman who had appeared from legend.


	8. Winging Home

Chapter 8

**Winging Home**

Two Months Ago

Daenerys / Meera / Daenerys / Eddard / Arya

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had a lot of things to consider about her meeting with the Starks.

She remembered winging up towards Winterfell that morning after exploring the Northern Barrowlands. She had been lulled by the slight up and down motions caused by Drogon’s mighty wings pinioning as they pumped and drove him forward. The wind blowing across her face was also soothing.

She looked down at the land rolling several thousand feet below her, the hills undulating as she passed. The corpses of green trees stood in stark relief to the close ground hugging ferns and lichen that covered much of this moist, cool landscape. She spotted a few lone houses nestled into hollows in the hills for shelter, and wondered about the hardy souls that lived in such a seemingly unforgiving environment.

She admired people who lived on and from the earth. She noticed a few small herds of cows, some goats and big horn sheep in the higher, more craggy ridges she crossed over as the lines of peaks passed close underneath Drogon as she soared by.

The Queen crossed the King’s Road as she continued north. On the horizon was a bank of clouds hugging the ground from east to west; a heavy fog that clung to the land like a blanket embracing a sleepy child. It had been mesmerizing. If she had been superstitious, she may feared it was a supernatural warning to turn South.

The sun rose in the sky, and the moisture started to burn off. The approaching wall of fog was like a sentinel denying her access to the North. She had Drogon descend until he was flying just below the line of fog, his horns bobbing up to appear in the fog briefly before dipping down again. His massive black wings swept up and out of the clouds before descending in a slow arc to disappear in the cloud bank again. Daenerys felt the fog flow over her breast and stomach, her head remaining above the clouds.

She had felt like some mythological creature, her lower half water and her upper half human. She laughed, gaily enjoying the moment.

She dove into the cloud bank and enjoyed the water caressing her face and then rising over the rolling bank of moisture to dry off in the warm sun.

After she had frolicked, the clouds gradually thinned and began to dissipate.

She spied Eddard with a patrol party, her dragon easily able to see the banners even from the height that they were flying at. The mist had hidden them to those on the ground, but not the reverse. She contemplated what to do for several minutes before an evil smile crossed her face.

Daenerys made a wide looping turn, losing altitude. It had been exhilarating flying over the castle battlements, and taking Drogon just over the head of Eddard himself.

It had been enjoyable watching the party scramble in disarray. She could have killed them at any time, but that was not her goal. She wanted the Great Houses to see both her power and her restraint.

She had observed one of the man’s sons trying to notch a bow, and the other, larger one attempting to come forward, his sword being pulled from his scabbard. She was pleased to see Eddard stopping the rash actions of his sons (or was the smaller one the ward she had read about?) Either way, Daenerys was thankful that she had not had to escalate the confrontation.

Her goal was to avoid any unnecessary death. Already more than half of Westeros had pledged allegiance to her. Her plan was working exactly as she had hoped - she was showing both her might, and her restraint. And Eddard, more than most, was a man who needed to see _both_ from her.

Finally, Eddard slowly came forward and pulled his great Valyrian sword out. Daenerys’ eyes had bulged a little at seeing the huge size of the great broadsword - it was as tall as she was! He had brought it to his forehead in a clear show of respect, indicating he wanted to avoid any further conflict.

Daenerys had pulled her own sword from her scabbard and immediately felt it start to vibrate. She was taken aback; that had never happened before. The sword had actually started producing a strange, barely heard whistle and felt like it was trying to lean toward the great castle Winterfell.

She had looked at the blade and concentrated on it, and it immediately ceased its strange behavior. She shook her head and repeated the actions of Eddard Stark, bringing her sword to her forehead. She knew the blue glow of her runes would put a mesmerizing glow about her face. She was using every trick in her arsenal to bend her kingdom to her. She knew she was considered a beautiful woman. She was not intentionally immodest, only bearing in mind what so many had made clear to her. Hell, who was she fooling - she was drop dead gorgeous! She knew the blue aurora around her white hair and pale features would make a most beguiling image.

Her message sent, she had no reason to linger any further.

After the brief standoff, Daenerys had quickly sheathed her sword and urged Drogon to take to the air. She always enjoyed feeling the power of her son. His legs tensed and his body crouched, then suddenly he pushed up with his mighty limbs. His roar echoed off the landscape and his massive wings quickly had his hulking body disappearing into the mist again as they gained altitude.

Daenerys always enjoyed the simple act of flying on Drogon. It was freeing, and filled her with a surging pulse of excitement every time Drogon beat his wings.

Before long Daenerys was high up on the thermals and flying back South. The cool air on her heated skin felt like an elixir that thrummed in her veins.

She was soon lulled into a semi-awake state. Daenerys did not need any type of saddle or bridle when she flew on Drogon, she used her mind to guide her dragons. It had surprised Tyrion at first. He had constantly looked for and asked where she had her dragon horn, or what magical scrolls had she learned to bend the dragons to her will.

At first Daenerys had been offended and even angry at the very idea of controlling her dragons in that way, but that was before she learned that only through the magical devices of spells or horns had Valyria and her own ancestors been able to control their dragons. It was a little confusing for her to imagine it working that way; she had simply loved her dragons and _asked_ them to do her bidding. She explained to Tyrion that when Syrio Forel had taught her meditation to learn the warrior’s way she had discovered that it had opened a larger door between her and her dragons. Before the meditation exercises, her communication with her dragons had been tenuous at best.

But the more Daenerys reached her inner self the more in-tune she became with her dragons. She became able to speak to them in an almost human capacity, and could feel their moods and desires. They were fierce beasts with a hot hunger for life, but they craved her love above all other things.

As her bond with her dragons increased, she was able to utilize their senses as naturally as her own. She could see a rabbit hopping on the ground from a mile up, or smell a large elk hidden in a forest. She had come to realize that her dragons saw far more than humans. They could see the colors in plants that were invisible to the human eye. They were also able to see the thermal heat of animals.

The dragons loved hunting at night, using this advantage to see their prey while they themselves were invisible to most. The sight of a wild boar all bright red and yellow was strange and exhilarating to Daenerys as they hurtled down to the Earth to catch prey. She grew to love sharing the hunt with her sons.

Daenerys ran her hands and feet into the ridges between great scales on Drogon’s back, and bent forward to drowse as they flew South at a sedate pace that ate up the leagues hungrily.

As she drifted, Daenerys reflected back on her continuing dream of the Direwolf. The beast was still brushing its nose on her feet, panting and looking up at her with only what she could call love. _Strange_ , the tiny blond woman thought. The Direwolf was a beast of the North and House Stark… why would it show such emotion to her?

The only thing idea that made sense was that House Stark would inevitably submit to her. But they had a long history of fealty to the former king, though always from a distance and with seeming great reluctance to form deeper bonds. It was almost as if they felt themselves superior. That idea rankled the Targaryen.

For the next several hours Daenerys slept on Drogon’s back. They had a long flight back to Dorne.

Suddenly, Drogon awoke Daenerys from her peaceful slumber. He put into her mind the image that he was seeing far below on the ground.

Daenerys quickly shook herself awake, rubbing her eyes. She saw in her mind’s eye the marshy land of the Neck. She referenced her history lessons with Barristan Selmy and Tyrion - these were the lands of the House Reed. It was a land of bogs and supposedly floating cities that never stayed in one place for long.

Many an army had perished trying to conqueror that land. She was not going to make that mistake.

Far below on a large paddock she spied what had captured Drogon’s attention. She looked through his eyes to see the field in clear detail as she began a wide, spiraling descent.

It was most strange. She saw in the paddock a small gathering of people, and three great banners. She saw the Banner of Stark, the great snarling direwolf. Next to it was the banner of her household, the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. Finally, there was a banner with a black lizard-lion on a grey-green field. The sigil of House Reed.

How had they known she would be flying over just now? Strange.

As she lowered she switched back to her own vision and looked around. The people appeared to be unarmed. She asked Drogon if he sensed any danger hidden in the surrounding woods and bogs, but he did not see or feel any threat.

Daenerys flew over the field several times beyond the range of bow shot and mulled over her options. She really had only one. Her curiosity had been peaked, and she simply had to know what the Reeds sought. Also, to just leave now would look cowardly, and Daenerys would never show fear to anyone.

Daenerys landed on the paddock near the marshlands. She slowly got off her dragon, then stood her ground. With Drogon behind her, she was protected from any attack from the rear. She watched the small party converse for a few moments before they started to walk toward her.

Daenerys broke into a smile as she watched them approach. They were a small people! She was actually as tall as the two women present, and the men did not tower over her. She decided that she already liked them.

The small woman at the forefront of the party introduced herself as Meera Reed. Her brother, Jojen, was introduced next. His green eyes stared into her with a disquieting introspection as if he was judging her mettle. Daenerys’ back straightened as she locked eyes with the youth. They stared for long moments before the young man turned his head with a smile.

“She is all that I said she would be,” he softy told his sister.

Daenerys was not sure she liked being weighed like that.

Daenerys was introduced to the rest of the small party and found their father, Howland Reed was with them. He came to her and bowed down on his knees. “House Reed gives its allegiance to the true Queen of Westeros. We will sacrifice ourselves to the last man in your service. The Ice Wights and Undead will not pass, as long as one Reed remains alive.”

 _Ice Wights_ … _Undead_? _… What is this man thinking?_ Daenerys thought to herself.

“My son and daughter will explain all to you that they can. Some things, I fear, must remain hidden else you will certainly die. Please forgive us.”

“What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Daenerys spoke up in disquiet. _Damnit! Why is it that everyone must be so fucking cryptic?_ From Astapor to Westeros she had been blighted with one prophecy of her doom after another. Daenerys Targaryen was still _alive_ and those that had prophesied her doom were now in _the grave_!

Daenerys calmed her ire. This was not the same. She could sense they meant her well, but still. “Just tell me. I have heard this so many times and I still stand before you now. I will overcome anything set before me!” Daenerys told them with a wild confidence.

“Well you might,” Jojen Reed told the Queen. “But we will not risk it. If you die, the Ice King will triumph without doubt. You are late, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I have conquered and fought my way across Essos and Westeros at a pace no _man_ has ever accomplished, and you tell me I am _late_?!”

“Nevertheless, you are late.” He told her again, making that eye contact that unnerved Daenerys. She knew the young man completely believed his words. In truth, it did not matter to Daenerys either way. She would confront her destiny and conqueror it as she always had.

“Everything has changed. The fates deemed you would arrive roughly three years ago. Your death in the desert changed everything.” He said.

 _How did he know that?_ Daenerys felt her unease rising.

“I have the green sight, Daenerys Targaryen. I have seen many visions of you from back when you went to the Dothraki, and many more since you died. I have only your best intentions in heart, my Queen. Please do not ask questions. I can only reveal what is safe to reveal. You must trust us in this, my Queen.

“The fates have focused heavily on you since the Hand did not die as prophesied. Jon Arryn’s death had been assured, yet somehow he did not die. Because of this, you are late.”

“How can the Hand not getting killed make me late? I told you my military campaign was lightning fast!”

“There was supposed to be no military campaign. You were to use guile as much as military tactics. Your army was not to come into being until you were almost at Westeros’ door.”

“How the fuck is that supposed to be possible, gods dammit?! You need armies to conquer.”

“Nevertheless. That was supposed to be your destiny.”

“Fuck you!” Daenerys spat, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt her ire rising. This was insufferable. _Another_ fucking prophecy!

“May I touch your forehead, my Queen?” the male teen asked in a soft, meek voice.

The non-sequitur had the Targaryen nonplussed.

“I fear nothing… touch my forehead if you must!” the Targaryen spoke in a short clip, her dander up with all the words meant to obfuscate and confuse. The tiny blond woman fumed as she waited for the teen’s touch. She watched his forefinger approach her forehead.

Her body jacked back as she stumbled into Drogon, off balance.

“Jojen! What did you do to her?” Meera Reed exclaimed.

“Nothing, Meera. She was merely not ready for the vision I placed in her mind.” Jojen replied to his sister.

“Daenerys Targaryen, you will take the Three-Eyed Raven to the place I have just shown you,” Jojen told the Targaryen.

Daenerys had pushed herself back off her dragon. It was true, she had been unprepared see such a clear picture in her mind. It was an aerial view from on high, like what she saw when she rode Drogon. She would be able to find this place easily if she but knew where to look.

“As you can see Daenerys, it is a place covered in perpetual snow. The hill on an escarpment is in the middle of wide, flat area, far to the north of the Wall. It is there that you will find the Tree of Life. This is where the Three-Eyed Raven must go. The continued safety of all the Earth of all the Earth will depend on it.” Jojen told the white-haired woman.

“How do I know I should heed your prophecy?” Daenerys Targaryen asked the Reed.

“You do not.” was the simple answer from Jojen.

Finally, an answer that Daenerys could live with.

“If you succeed in your mission, the Ice King will again be bound to the Earth. If not, the Ice King will be free to arise again in the future. You _must_ succeed, Daenerys Targaryen. There you must confront the Ice King.”

 

**Meera**

Jojen’s sister was squirming inside. She hated that they were having to confuse their hoped-for future Queen. Jojen had foreseen her coming, and he had also foreseen her mettle. Now they had seen it in the woman for themselves. This was indeed the dragon reborn without any of the dross of old Valyria. She was definitely the future, if she could but survive her appointed tasks.

Jojen had made it clear to Meera that they could _not_ tell Daenerys the full truth. It was her nature to rush to confront any task or perceived injustice. If she found out about the Ice King and her future battles with him she would be too tempted to fly out alone to confront and slay the demon. She was mighty, but not that mighty.

Jojen had foreseen that if she met the Ice Wight King at the Tree of Life in getting Bran Stark there, she would most likely survive. There the old gods and life force of the weirwoods were still strong. She would live, most assuredly. But in truth, she knew Jojen was still very afraid. The Ice King had formed some unholy union that left him shaken when he tried to explore those leaves on their weirwood tree. Whatever that evil was, it had lashed him severely the one time he had tried to get close to those fates.

He was setting the table so the Targaryen would feel that if she had survived this first confrontation she would have succeeded totally in her campaign against the Ice King. In seeming victory she would not attempt any future confrontation until the time was truly right.

If she survived the first battle she would have another later. It was in that battle that Jojen’s visions showed the Ice King could be killed. Only if the Dragon, Direwolf and Avatar from the far East worked together could the Ice King and his ally be defeated and killed. Only with their combined might could victory be achieved.

The wolf was untested. She was mighty and growing more powerful by the day, but she was unfocused and had not been shaped into a great weapon for good like the Dragon and the Avatar. Jojen and Meera saw the dragon’s destiny and had to hope that love was indeed as powerful as the scribes and poets said.

Jojen had conjectured that Jon Snow was the Avatar, but his vision was murky at best. Yet it had to be him. You needed old magic flowing in your veins to become what the old gods needed now.

“Daenerys Targaryen, I must ask your forgiveness for our obscure words, but you must trust us. Prophesies at all times are a dangerous thing. We would not burden you with truths you are not ready for or that might lead you down paths you are not meant to take,” Meera told the Targaryen in a voice that begged understanding.

She watched the white haired woman blow several strands of platinum blond hair out of her face. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I make my own destiny? I have lost count of the graves and pyres I have left strewn across Essos for the false prophets I have met,” was Daenerys’ reply. She made direct eye contact with Meera, as if challenging her in mental combat.

Meera did not accept the challenge. “Do you think us false prophets?”

The Targaryen held the gaze for a few seconds more. “I know you are honest and sincere… and that you are not seeking my death. That much is plain.”

“We want only your safety and good fortune, my Queen. If you fail, all of Westeros will fail with you. Then Essos … and then the rest of the Earth. You are the world’s hope. Others will aid you and one will love you, but you are the lynch pin that all resolves around.”

She saw the Targaryen stiffen when she had mentioned ‘one will love you’. She smiled secretly inside. If only the Queen knew what she and Jojen knew.

“Alright. I accept I am supposed to get this Three-Eyed Raven to his destination. I am going to assume this is not actually a bird or he would fly there himself. So who will I be taking to this ‘tree of life’?” Daenerys asked, the last with a note of contempt.

Daenerys appeared to truly hate prophecies.

“We cannot tell you that, my Queen.” Meera spoke softly, knowing the coming reaction.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Who the FUCK am I taking?!” the Targaryen screamed at Meera and Jojen.

“Are you willing to broker failure? Is it that important? Why do you want to know? Ego? Pride? Why?” Meera asked in return, making and keeping eye contact with the agitated Targaryen.

Daenerys immediately calmed her temper. She took a deep breath. “Did it occur to you I would just want to know who I am helping?”

“We understand my Queen. But if you know who it is, then you will fail. The green dreams make that clear. We will have the Three-Eyed Raven ready, and you will pick us up.”

“Us?” Daenerys asked with a tired tone.

“We will be going too, my Queen.”

“Of course you will.”

Meera smiled softly at seeing the Queen sigh. The Queen was always going to do it. She just needed to work it out for herself with her questions and display of agitation.

“Fine. When will this all happen?”

“Soon.”

“Can we please get a little more specific. I have a kingdom to win and then rule! I may be a _little busy_ when you say I will be needed.”

“You will come when you are summoned.” Meera saw the Targaryen stiffen again. The woman had a fierce pride, that much she could see. Pride that was, thankfully, tempered by an overarching sense of fairness and aching need for justice.

“I am not sure I like the sound of that.” the woman growled back at her.

“Dream will follow dream … you will know from your dreams,” was Meera’s response.

She watched the Targaryen pinch her nose again. “Fine. Dream within a dream. Fine. I got it!”

“Dream _following_ dream.”

Meera stifled a smile again as the Targaryen glared at her. The difference was important.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was getting a headache. For a moment she darkly contemplated a preference for just killing the ‘prophets’ that had accosted her, but the thought quickly passed. Gods she hated all this ‘hocus pocus to make you lose focus’. She ground her teeth.

Sensing that she had gotten all the information she was going to receive, Daenerys got ready to depart.

Salutations were given, and Dany mounted her dragon.

“I will remember this day. You have made a friend of the House of Targaryen. Even if you felt compelled to keep things from me, I will overlook it - _this time!”_ she spoke the last with a ring in her voice.

She saw the small party wince in some trepidation. All but Meera and Jojen, which vexed her for some reason. She had made her comment specifically for those two. They had merely smiled at her and waved. They had no fear of her! She fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose again.

She was soon up high in the sky again, winging to her staging area in Dorne. She’d had a most exciting day, for certain. She had bearded the great Eddard Stark. It was true that he had no fear of her, and she found she liked that. The man radiated a quiet confidence. Was it a confidence that hid arrogance? She would have to find out.

She had been given tasks that were not explained in any clear manner, just enough information to lay out a general direction but nothing more. She had been told she had a major role to play but not what it was. Daenerys sighed to herself.

The one sour note had been the news that one of her fellow heroes was going to fall in love with her. Great, the unwanted attentions from some other man she had no interest in. The gods really seemed to love pissing on her. Why blight her with so much male attention? The gods knew where her heart lay. But _no_ , they kept thrusting men upon her. Just thinking on it made her angry.

She briefly wondered if she should heed the Reed children at all. They had been cryptic at best, and outright deceitful at worse. She mulled over everything she had been told for long moments.

Finally Daenerys snorted to herself. Who was she fooling? Of course she would do as asked. She had been given a challenge to do something that would save the world by people she trusted instinctively. Even their vague words could not change her gut instinct to trust those Reeds. She would not shy from any challenge; she was the equal to any task!

She had not even conquered Westeros yet and the demands laid before were already mounting. Daenerys certainly would not have to worry about growing fat on the throne as Robert Baratheon had.

Daenerys flew to the east and soon crossed over the Bite, then spent a half hour flying over the small whitecaps of the bay. She saw the high mountains and first ridges of the Vale coming into view. She flew on over shore and gaining altitude as the high mountains rose up to meet her.

Before long she was flying several thousands of feet up in the air. Her leather trousers and vest gave her all the warmth she needed against the winds with her hot temperament.

She flew a mountain pass at eight thousand feet and dropped into the valley between the two ridges of mighty crags. She flew over land that seemed as wild and untouched as when the Andals first landed in Westeros. The mighty mountains isolated this particular valley and rills running down from the mountains from the touch of man.

She saw massive elk with antlers ten feet across. Large sloths Tyrion had told her about standing on rear legs to eat leaves off of the trees. As she flew on she found a herd of small horses with thick, shaggy coats of hair. Fortunately, Drogon had already fed well the day before.

She shared the air with mighty eagles and condors, making wide circles on the high thermals. Below she spied a sabre cat on a flat shelf of rock, licking and grooming its fur. His fangs were long and impressive. She continued on, flying onto a high mountain pasture that only the goats with their split hooves could reach. This was a special mountain hideaway she had discovered on her first trip north.

She alight in the glade and slipped off Drogon. Her dragon curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around his body as he settled and watched his master walk to the edge of the highland field. She stood there for a time, looking down at a small piece of her kingdom like a fledgling chick preparing to leave its nest.

Daenerys looked down at this small piece of her kingdom. Several clouds were rolling by a thousand feet below her. The sun shining down onto the top of the clouds making them shine so white they were almost blinding. Like a blanket for a god she thought.

Down below she saw the shadow of the clouds marching across a green valley. The color contrast was startling at the marge of sunlight and shadow. The trees and grass were so vibrant and bright green in the light and suddenly going dark and distant in the shadow of the clouds as they marched up the valley. It seemed like night had visited these swaths of ground in midday from this distance. The night quickly passing back into bright color and warmth as the clouds moved on taking their shadows with them. A blue and white river flowed through the vale, and she could see boulders in the river making the water boil bright as it protested on its march toward the sea.

This land was so beautiful, and it was hers.

Daenerys grew tired and needed a midday nap before she carried on South back to Dorne. She walked over to join Drogon, smiling at her son as he snored quietly. She slowly climbed up his tail and then his neck, sliding down into the small area between the dragon’s body and his curled tail. The Targaryen laid down, nestling into the side of her dragon, enjoying his intense heat that she alone could endure.

She was soon asleep.

**Eddard**

It had been one day since his confrontation with Daenerys Targaryen. Time and distance had solidified the opinions he had made on the field before Winterfell - the Targaryen was definitely not a threat to the realm, or his stewardship, or his family. Actually, the last was not necessarily true. He and Sansa of all people seemed to know what Bran meant in his mad ravings while unconscious.

The boy had become lucid upon waking. He had talked to Bran just an hour ago about his time spent in fevered dreams and wild ravings. His son had confessed that he could not remember but the vaguest, feathery details of his dreams. He had told his father he had fantastic dreams of flying, and being a raven. _Foolishness really_ , Bran had told him. The event with the Targaryen fresh in his mind, Eddard was prompted to ask Bran what he meant when he had said the Dragon and Direwolf must lie together.

Bran had no recollection. He said that he could not remember anything except flying, really. Eddard knew his son was lying, but he did not press it further. He loved Bran, and now the boy had to deal with being a cripple. Eddard’s love and compassion outweighed all other concerns when it came to his family.

Eddard had his doubts about the prophecy of the dragon and direwolf. He knew of several ways to interpret that dream, but he was unsettled with the one that spoke to him. He shook his head, fighting his prejudices. Eddard had long suspected his daughter’s true leanings when it came to matters of the heart. Bran’s prophecy now brought this insight into sharp focus. It was time for him to come to terms and embrace his daughter as she truly was.

He had much to think on.

He knew he must get all of Westeros up to the wall to fight the threat that Jon was making more malicious and dire by the week. He was vague and evasive, not giving his father any specifics. Jon only told his father that he had learned to trust his instincts, and there was more to the world than one’s five senses.

To hear such words from a Stark and his son no less made him shake his head. Eddard only trusted what his senses and his intellect told him was true. Unfortunately, these were challenging times that were hinged heavily on magic. He could feel it.

Eddard sighed. He would have to do his part and leave the magic to others. His job was to get Westeros to march to the defense of the wall. A Wall that all south of the Stark wardenship believed to be a useless artifact of times long past. That all that lay beyond it was the threat of the wildlings, nothing else. Eddard’s bones told him the truth.

He heard the clash of steel on steel. He went to the window of the room and looked down into the practice yard, where Robb was barely holding his own. He wondered how much longer he could hold a draw. His days of victory over Arya, his sister, had passed.

 

**Arya**

Arya was filled with fire today. Seeing the mighty Targaryen warrior on the back of the black dragon had told her that she could indeed be a warrior too.

Her practice sword was a thing alive in her hands. Her blows came fast and furious. Robb was using his height and superior strength to keep his sister at bay, but barely. He had tried several times to take the initiative and move to the offense. Each time he had had to quickly switch back to defense when his little sister used speed and skill to thwart his attack. His blunted attacks were rounded back on him with her savage counterattacks.

They battled back and forth with Robb tiring as Arya continued her attacks, her blows continually raining.

“Robb, I need you,” Rodrik Cassel called out from the side of the practice area. Arya and Robb lowered their swords, both sweating profusely.

Robb came up to Arya and looked down at her with his serious Tully eyes. A small smile came across his face and he ruffled her hair like Jon used to do. Then he left, going to Rodrik. They both knew why he had been called.

Arya got out her bow and shot arrows for a while, always hitting the sweet spots on the dummy’s head. She loved using her weapons.

Hope now beat hard in the chest of the little wolf. Nymeria was yipping and jumping around, feeling the excitement of her Stark master. The scent of the strange black beast still hung in the air, making all the direwolves excited while also filling them with nervous energy.

Arya finished her weapons training for the day. Her mother had come down to berate her yet again, but her father had cut her off more forcefully than she had ever heard. He told her to leave Arya be. She was her own person, and she had a right to fulfill her own destiny. Her mother’s mouth had fallen open at that.

Arya’s mouth had fallen open too. Her father had just unequivocally supported her desires. Hadn’t he? She got a pear and a big thigh bone for Nymeria.

She smiled seeing her wolf drooling, staring at the bone. She threw the bone across the yard with her wolf chasing it down and happily snatching it up, then bounding back to lie at Arya’s feet. Human and wolf enjoying their repast.

Arya bent down to scratch Nymeria’s ear. The wolf leaned into the hand scratching her ear, delighted. The wolf woofed as it chomped on its treat.

She pondered the great times she was in. _How do I get South? How do you kiss a woman who is so much taller than you?_


	9. Pride Of Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Graphic F/F sex. This chapter is mostly sex, thus, i guess it can be listed as smut. If this is an issue you may want to skip this chapter.
> 
> AN #2: I hated what GRRM did to Myrcella and I am giving her the life she deserves.
> 
> AN #3: Make sure and read AN #1:

Chapter 09

**Pride of Dorne**

Eight Months Ago

Myrcella / Arianne / Myrcella / Arianne / Myrcella

**Myrcella**

Myrcella was walking around in her bedroom tracing her finger over the various furniture items and over knick-knacks on her dresser. She picked up the bracelet from Arianne and smiled turning it over and thinking of her sweet mentor. She was so lovely with her voluptuous body. Myrcella was wearing a nearly transparent slip that clearly showed her full B cup tits swaying and her nipples that had been semi-erect were now rock hard thinking back to two nights ago with her face buried in Arianne’s cunt and sucking her off as Arianne wailed and convulsed so hard it made the Baratheon shiver remembering her sweet lover’s throes of the orgasms Myrcella gifted her teacher with.

She put down the bracelet and moved her hand over to the hair combs her sand snakes had given her, both made of pure ivory beset with emeralds to set off her blond hair and sparkling green eyes. Dorea and Loreza Sand had been so shy when giving them to her, declaring their love for her yet again. They would often compete for Myrcella, but many times they would come to the princess together.

It was these times that Myrcella truly treasured. She hated it that the three women she loved spent so much time competing for her love when she had enough to go around. She had slowly stripped her sand snakes after putting their sweet gifts down.  She had laid them out on her bed and slowly sucked them off in turn as they kissed ravenously and worked their twin’s swollen breasts. The twins’ hands snaked down to the others pussy swirling around rigid clits. As the twins masturbated their clits, Myrcella rammed her tongue deep into their tight hot pussies. They loved to help Myrcella fuck their sister as the Baratheon sucked each sister off back and forth. The twins always cummed so hard for Myrcella. She sucked each off three times before she relented. Sucking the sisters off in turn let the other recover her strength and let their clits settle down.

Myrcella was ravenous in that way.

The twin sisters had rolled her over and fucked her deep into the night. Myrcella remembered laying there in heaven as two mouths worked her body with expert skills. She had run her hand over her face feeling how wet it was with the sisters’ cum.

Myrcella put the combs down, and went over to her bed and sat on the edge. She could feel it all slipping away and she was very upset. This was not going to be allowed. She thought back to the beginning. She had been enamored with Arianne from the start when she arrived in Dorne.

The woman was so gentle and understanding with Myrcella. She had awakened in Myrcella a desire to be great, filling her with pride for her native intelligence and her budding body. Myrcella had grown to only being two inches shorter than Arianne’s 5’8”.

She adored the woman’s voluptuous body. As Myrcella matured she had started to dream of that body at night. She had dreamed of other bodies as well, but it was Arianne’s that captivated her. it was Arainne's body she saw when she masturbated to multiple orgasms most nights.  She loved to feel Arianne’s heavy breast pressed into her arm when Arianne pointed out something in a book, or how the woman played with her hair – it was intoxicating. Two years ago when she was had just turned sixteen years old she was already totally in love with the woman.

She knew that her teacher could never return her feelings. She was pure woman, able to have anyone she wanted. She had two other suitors who were seeking her attentions during her infatuation, but she was unsure how to respond. Her focus was on her teacher. How she longed to give this woman her maidenhead.

More wasted months passed until one night they were sitting on the edge of Arianne’s large, inviting bed discussing the ethics of governing. Myrcella knew she was mooning again for her beautiful mentor. She had been staring deep into Arianne’s large, midnight eyes, and then suddenly they were kissing. Their lips first met sweetly, melding and nipping before Arianne’s tongue sought entrance into Myrcella’s mouth. Myrcella freely gave it. She had groaned so hard feeling their tongues twine and dance in pure love.

Arianne’s hands stroked and massaged the Baratheon’s body stoking the fire deep in Myrcella’s belly. Myrcella mewled as Arianne divested Myrcella of her clothes with nimble fingers undoing buttons, hocks and eyelets. As flesh was exposed Arianne kissed, nibbled and licked the pale perfect skin that was being lazily revealed. Arianne pulled Myrcella's dress down exposing her collarbones, shoulders and throat.

The Martell licked and kissed the exposed skin nipping the pale skin as she kissed Myrcella's throat and along the teenager’s collarbones to her shoulders and then nipping the perfect shoulders making Myrcella groan deep in her chest. Arianne kissed back up Myrcella’s throat kissing the pulsing artery in her student’s throat before mating lips and spearing her tongue down Myrcella’s throat. Myrcella chuffed into her teacher’s mouth as her body convulsed and eyes rolled back into her skull and spasm hard.

While their tongues rolled wetly in Myrcella’s mouth, Arianne gently pulled down the dress of her sweet student. The adult jerked on the fabric a last time and her student’s high firm breast were jerked out of the fabric and jiggled setting so beautiful on Myrcella’s porcelain skin.

Arianne eyed the perfect doves with ravenous fuck hunger. Her hands came up to cup and swirl her palms on rigid nipples making her student gasp in pleasure.  Arianne kissed Myrcella deeply again. Her student writhed into her body whimpering in raw need. Arianne broke their heated kiss and Myrcella moaned hard seeing spit roped between her lips and Arianne’s. Arianne gave her a brilliant smile. Arianne then kissed down Myrcella’s upper chest to her little doves. The Martell cupped and gently massaged the firm titties and bent her head in to suck on Myrcella’s nipples.

"Unngghhhh . . . unnnunnn!" Myrcella grunted, mildly delirious, her body completely in Arianne’s control. Myrcella writhed on the bed with fire in her veins. Arianne got up in front of Myrcella and had her student lift her ass and the woman pulled the teenager’s dress off revealing perfection. Arianne quickly pulled her own dress down and off as her student’s eyes bulged in raw hunger for the sweet voluptuous body now exposed to her.

Arianne pushed her student’s body back down onto the bed. Myrcella looked up at her lover with raw want and the need to be made a woman. Arianne crawled up onto the bed with her student. Arianne pulled Myrcella to her and they entwined arms and legs.  They kissed heatedly tongues flowing deep from mouth to mouth. Myrcella felt her body on fire.

She gagged feeling her sensitive nipples jammed into the full bosom of her teacher. Arianne’s full tits were smashed and smothered over her small doves. They would kiss sweetly nibbling and pulling on each other lips before again locking lips and surging tongues deep into each others mouths.

Myrcella had groaned gutturally  deep in her chest feeling her cunt settle on Arianne’s hip and upper thigh. She humped and swept her pussy on the smooth flesh flexing her hips to drive her aching snatch up and down her teacher’s body. Soon an up rush of soul searing ecstasy exploded out her couchie and slammed her body over and over with jackknifes of soul crushing bliss.

Arianne had held and cooed to her while Myrcella recovered from her first orgasm with Arianne. They kissed deeply in their expressed new love. Next they had tribbed face-to-face. Myrcella had been so ecstatic feeling her teacher come so hard beneath her followed by her own body hurtling into orgasmic bliss.

Then her teacher was kissing and nipping down her belly, making Myrcella whoop when she felt Arianne’s tongue drilling her belly button. Arianne enjoyed exploring with wet licks and kisses the flat expanse of Myrcella’s firm flat stomach.

Then Myrcella had been rocked when Arianne settled between her legs and lowered her face to her student’s trembling pussy. Myrcella cried out in ecstasy when the Martell sucked her clit between her lips and suckled on the rock hard clit her tongue polishing the hard nubbin. Gods Myrcella thought as she felt her womb ripping out her cunt the first time she cummed in Arianne’s mouth. The spasms had been so fucking strong and Earth shattering. Her body had flipped and jackknifed violently as her wails echoed off the walls over and over.

That night was a magical haze. She still wept even now with how gentle and sweet Arianne was in taking her virginity. She had asked twice if Myrcella was sure and she had propped herself up on one elbow her right hand gripping Arianne’s wrist and pulled Arianne’s middle finger swirling in her pussy up against her hymen.

Her head flopped back down on the pillow when Arianne sucked her clit between her lips and suckled it and then jammed her hand forward making her a woman. She had cried out in pain but those cries soon turned to guttural moans of ecstasy and then she was coming again so hard. The pleasure was nearly blinding. She had thought she was in love before but knew she was falling more in love with Arianne somehow every day.

She had also been wooed by the two youngest sand snake twins. Dorea and Loreza were much more forward and aggressive than sweet Arianne. They were not fazed that she had given her virginity to Arianne already. They did not say it but Myrcella understood instinctively that they loved her so much they would take her any way they could.

She had gone to the room the twins shared. The room smelled of pussy. All knew they were lovers and no one cared. They slept in the same bed. They were good to each other, and freely sought out other conquests that were often shared between them. It seemed half of the castle’s young maidens were in their bed at one time or another. Myrcella had dropped her slip before them.

She stood tall and proud before them totally naked her pussy wet and her nipples rock hard. The sand snakes had wasted no time devouring her young tight sweet body. They had made her scream over and over as they besotted themselves on her young nubile body. She felt like a fish out of water she flopped across their bed so hard.

She smiled remembering how she had shown the twins how well she had learned from Arianne her teacher. She sucked, finger fucked and tribbed the twins to soul crushing screaming orgasms. She drank their sweet cum greedily.

At first she had been like a bee drunk on pollen going from flower to flower. She was drinking deep from each woman every night. Her moth greedily sucked down their hot cum every night. It was wonderful until they started to compete for her affections. Then the biting remarks started and the sullen looks. It tore at her. She was not happy with their spiteful remarks against each other.

She had enough love her all three.

She was free of any of their silly jealousies. She was not even upset when at first the three women were off fucking other lovers. She had a plan and was patient. Arianne even still fucked a few men which she couldn’t understand, being only attracted to women. Arianne was bisexual and Myrcella accepted that.  That for Arianne that was her nature. The taking and receiving of pleasure was something that the gods gave us and Myrcella _loved_ taking it.

But over the last year Myrcella smiled knowing that her loves gradually abandoned fucking other cunts and bastards and gave themselves only to Myrcella or each other. She had enough love to give to them. They were clearly falling deeply in love with her as she had planned. She needed their love, all of their love.

She learned all the things that made them weak-kneed. She shamelessly worked to make her three women love her and each other only. She was easy. It was the each other part that was proving difficult. She knew what the problem was. They were each terrified they would not be the one selected. They feared in the end she would choose only one to be her consort. She had tried subtly to let them know she was ready to bring them all into her bed permanently. Their insecurities prevented the messages from being received.

The sisters Myrcella knew would be much easier. They had been free lovers before her and she only had to get them together and dispel this silly rancor between them over her. It was Arianne that would prove the most difficult. For some reason she considered herself inferior to her and her sand snakes. Arianne feared she was too old and to matronly. Her body was perfect, damnit!

She knew her plan would work. Four months ago they had gone to the royal retreat in Godsgrace to celebrate the Full Moon Festival, celebrated on the first full moon of Spring. They had taken the royal retreat over since no one else from the high royal family had decided to go this year.

She had gotten them drunk enough to lower their inhibitions. By the evening of their first day there all her paramours were tipsy and feeling very good, flirting shamelessly with her. She had coyly made observations on how beautiful each of her lovers were. They were soon eyeing and pawing each other, just like she had planned.

In the bedroom she dropped her slip to the floor and imperiously commanded them. “Fuck me!”

They fell on her like a famished pride of lions. They were all over her sucking on her pussy and pumping her breasts as they sucked on her nipples like starving babes. The kisses they gave her were scorching. Their tongues so hot as they danced with hers. They dined on her pussy with famished glee. She was drained by her lovers. She drank water freely and sucked on sweet oranges and cherries to refresh herself and again offered her body to her lovers.

They fell on her yet again and in a frenzy fucked and devoured her to multiple orgasms of screaming ecstasy.

She was exhausted now and soaked in sweat and cum her hair plastered all over her face, shoulders and back.   She scooted back to the headboard and pushed the hair out of her face. Her three sluts were on their knees staring at her. Their eyes full of hot hunger. She was smiling seeing them awaiting her directives. She had them in the palm of her hand.

“I’m exhausted … Sand Snakes!” she spoke in the regal tone that Arianne had drilled into her. She smiled seeing the martial twins snap to attention.

She pointed her royal finger to Arianne “Your Aunt … fuck her and fuck her—I want her worn out! … I want her screaming and cumming until you exhaust her like you did me!

Arianne turned to look at the sisters with hot pulsing eyes. “I love you my two nieces … I would be hap—“ was all she was able to get out before the sand snakes slammed her back onto the bed and they now devoured their second woman this night. They went insane on her voluptuous body. They fucked Arianne within an inch of her life.

Myrcella had been plying the teens for the last few months about how beautiful their Aunt was. They would listen to Myrcella tell them the intimate details of her fucking Arianne.

They made long love to Arianne’s breast loving her full D cups. They would squeal burying their faces between her ample mounds and smother themselves in her breast they pushed into and over their faces.

Myrcella could see their tongues wetly wrestling deep in Arianne’s mouth as her mentor’s eyes rolled back and her body convulsed.

They sucked her pussy to ruin over the next hour plus. They reveled with each of her orgasms that filled their mouths to overflowing with hot divine cum. They were intoxicated with Arianne. They fucked Arianne to the point of a near comatose state.

Myrcella moved in and cradled her mentor as she half rolled onto Myrcella. Myrcella put a folded pillow behind her head as the twins were again up on their knees and looking to her for guidance. They were so beautiful covered in sweat and cum. Their dark midnight hair plastered all over their lean bodies. Arianne had fallen asleep after throwing her leg over Myrcella’s thighs. She was already snoring softly on Myrcella’s breast.

“Fuck each other until your cunts are worn out … I want to hear it.” she told her twin lovers.

They went to their task with a vengeance. Myrcella’s ears rung with the loud screams and the bed quaked with the sand snake’s bodies jackknifing violently all over the large royal bed. It took the seventeen year olds well over and hour to fuck themselves to utter exhaustion.

When they had exhausted themselves, they had weakly, on shaky limbs crawled up the bed to come up to her and Arianne. Dorea spooned up against Arianne’s back and looped an arm around her body and clutched a heavy breast possessively. Loreza came up to Myrcella and saddled in burying her face in the crook of Myrcella’s neck and murmured she loved her and fell asleep.

Myrcella was in heaven. This was what she wanted. No needed. She would have all three!

For the next three days and nights they had fucked and loved like a pride of fierce lionesses. Myrcella had been in heaven. That was when she came up with name of her new family unit “The Pride of Dorne”. She would be able to move mountains with these women at her side. They had loved and fucked without inhibitions. There was no jealousy and only pure love.

Myrcella had been ecstatic. She had made them hers! Totally.

The only problem was that it had not lasted. When they came back to Sunspear, it had day by day fallen away. Her three lovers were again competing and vying for her affections when she had plenty to give. She was a busy bee going from bed to bed fucking the sisters and their Aunt to exhaustion. She would often leave one bed soaked in sweat and cum and go to the next lover and they would fall on her in ravenous hunger not caring she was fresh from a “rival’s” bed.

They all wanted her desperately. She wanted and needed all of them.

She had slowly developed a plan and today it was going to come to fruition. She was tired of all this rancor when they had already proven how compatible they truly were when they worked and lived as a pride and not individuals.

Today the Pride of Dorne would come into existence. She would birth it with her love and dedication.

The letters she had sent out would see to that.

**Arianne**

Arianne read again the letter in Myrcella’s beautiful script. She felt so nervous. It was clear that Myrcella was going to force a decision. She did not want to be competitive with her nieces, she was just so terrified that Myrcella would choose one or both of the sand snakes and leave her alone in the cold. She would die. Arianne would simply die.

She felt old compared to the twins.  At twenty-five Arianne felt like she was like an old maid compared to her nieces and Myrcella. Their bodies were so slender and toned, while she was voluptuous with sensuous curves. Myrcella was slender herself and she just knew Myrcella would tire of her body type and seek the love of her mirror image.

She wrung her hands and looked at the binding gift she had had made for Myrcella. It was a choker with an oval pendant done in pure silver. She had commissioned a raised lioness in a fierce pose of restrained fury. It was beautiful and was a perfect representation of how she saw her prized pupil.

The expensive gift was for the pupil who had become her lover and the reason for her existence.

It was not supposed to have come to that. She had taken the then early teenager under her wing. Arianne had grand plans for the girl. In Dorne she would be second to the royal throne. Joffrey was a royal shit and Arianne was beyond sure that the little wimpy asshole would get his ass killed sooner or later - probably sooner. A lot sooner.

She wanted Myrcella ready to ascend the throne when the time came.

She had started to train the youth all she knew of politics and the Game of Thrones. She had found her to be the perfect student. Myrcella soaked up everything she was taught and surprised the teacher with probing, deeply thought out questions. She took off on tangents that were startling and once heard, Arianne had wondered how Myrcella’s insight was not the normal thought.

But Myrcella was so much more than that. No matter how much she learned about the world behind the thrones and how to move in that world, she remained the even keeled girl she had been when she first arrived. She wanted to be a force in the world; a force for good only. Power in and of itself, meant nothing to Myrcella. It would never would.

Arianne had felt herself become jaded so quickly as she learned how to wield power. She learned the power of her body over women and especially men. Men were like potter’s clay: easily shaped. She fucked them to wield power through them. Women she fucked for pure enjoyment and the loving sex she craved.

Arianne slowly came to know that Myrcella was shaping her every bit as much as she was shaping the girl.

Arianne knew the girl had fallen in love with her. At first Arianne had tried to resist the siren call of the girl’s bright green eyes, even when she felt herself falling into them. She could not stop her body stroking and pressing into the teenager’s body.

Then one day she was looking deep into those mesmerizing pools of jade green, then she had the intoxicating sprite in her arms and was kissing her deeply, stroking the sweet girl. The girl had melted into her with soft whimpers that turned to groans of raw, wanton need.

She still could only hazily remember her taking Myrcella’s clothes off in seductive dance.  Arianne disrobed the teen to expose her body to the teacher.  She had reveled in exposing the teen's perfect porcelain flesh.  She had kissed the teen so deeply and loved her upper body and chest.  She could still feel the teen's nipples in her mouth as she had thirstily sucked on the teens nipples in turn.

She had then stripped for her student turned lover.  Her cunt had gone instantly soaking wet seeing the want and need for her body in Myrcella’s eyes. In a wild rush they were on her bed rolling around on her bed with arms wrapped around each other and their legs interlocked. Their tongues were deep in each others mouths hungrily exploring.

The girl humped her hip hard with strong instinctive flexes of her slender hips. The teen swept her wet cunt in desperate humping jerks soaking the older woman’s hip and groin in hot cunt juice. Myrcella had cummed so hard thrashing wildly into the woman her screams swallowed by Arianne’s mouth glued to her sweet lips.

The teen had somehow settled between her legs kissing her with wild passion. The girl instinctively sweeping her cunt up and down Arianne’s swollen cunt dragging her clit up and down the woman’s groove. Their couchies pumping out lubricating love juice. Arianne’s mind shocked with pure pleasure when their clits jammed into and rocked over its mate. Their swollen cum slicked inner labia lips dragged and rolled by their grinding sweeping cunts.

They humped wildly with the teen now lifting her pelvis on the back of her stroke and ramming down and forward instinctively. Arianne’s legs came up to clasp the teen’s hips and she surrendered her body, mind, love and soul to the girl.

She gripped the girl’s shoulders as her head jacked back and she wailed her ecstasy. “Aaaarruunggggg! Mmnngggggggggg! Aaauuuugggggggg!” the adult screamed in raw shattering pleasure. Then Myrcella was screaming with her next orgasm. Their cunts wildly jamming and sweeping up and down their mate.  Their pussies flooding each other with hot slimy cum. "AUUNNGOWWNNGGNNGGIIEEEE!" Myrcella cried out, her body shuddering in killing spasms of rapture.

They had kissed sweet kisses as they gasped and shuddered through strong aftershocks. Arianne stared hard and deep into to twin pools of jade love.      

She rolled the teen over and slide down between her legs and looked at paradise. She devoured the teen into another screaming flipping orgasm. Arianne had kissed and licked the girl’s jerking vulva and quivering thighs. She waited for her lover to calm down.

Arianne then slowly inserted her middle finger into the hot burbling cauldron. Myrcella’s cunt was broiling and so fucking tight and wet. Arianne felt her fingertip brush the thin membrane of the girl’s hymen. She had deflowered many an innocent maid and thought of it as only a conquest. Now she was shaking more than Myrcella. She looked up at Myrcella’s sweet and not so innocent face.

“Are you sure Myrcella … this is a most precious gift … I-I-I don’t know if am worthy …” the teen had given her such a radiant smile. She still hesitated and then the teen was gripping her wrist and pulling her finger forward as her cunt clenched on the digit. “Take my virginity Arianne … make me a woman … make me your mate …” the teen had spoken softly.

Arianne had rammed her finger through the membrane making the girl a woman.

The girl had cried out in pain but those moans soon turned into guttural groans of raw wanton pleasure. Arianne pumped the teen’s sodden trim and wormed a second finger into the teen’s twat stretching it out tight. The teen’s hot folds clenched in hard spams on Arianne’s now deep plunging fingers. Arianne pumped in hard and deep with her long slender fingers as she sucked in the girl’s clit and suckled it wetly between her thick sensual lips.

The girl had gripped her shoulders with clawed fingers and her head ripped back. "OOWWWGGGGGGGG! Aunngghh! Arruungggggggggg!" Myrcella screamed while her body convulsed hard as fierce shocks of cumming gripped her entire body. "Anngggmmnniiieeee! Oh gods . . . ohhhhhhh gods ungghhhiieeeee!" Myrcella wailed as her eyes rolled back in her head and spasm hotly. Myrcella’s hips bucked her swollen muff up into the mouth of the Martell that had expertly sucked her off and now prolonged the orgasm of the teen.  Arianne moaned into the pussy she had deflowered feeling sharp contractions on her deep pumping fingers.  Myrcella’s stomach clenching up hard showing muscles as gut wrenching spasms of blistering bliss ripped out the teen’s convulsing cunt.

Myrcella had cried softly when Arianne enfolded the new borne woman gently in her arms.  Their limbs entwined as arms wrapped around the torsos of the new lovers and lower legs interlocked at their ankles. Sweet kisses shared as tongues danced in languid love between their mated lips.

Arianne became so hooked on Myrcella. She had to have her in her life or she would die. She had not been able to say anything to the teen when she immediately succumbed to the twin sand snakes, she had been an adventurous lass herself when she had lost her maiden head.

She was not jealous of her nieces, not really. She was just so fearful of losing Myrcella’s love to the sand snakes. She was sure she could not compete with their youth and fierce natures. Myrcella was attracted to their fiery martial spirit and power - two things she did not have. Arianne’s passions were for the more subdued and Machiavellian Game of Thrones.

She stood up, suddenly gripping her choker, and marched out her room and walked quickly to Myrcella’s chamber. Despite her insecurities Arianne had to make her play for her love’s affections. She knocked on the closed door, her heart raced hearing the voice of the woman she loved more than life itself.

“Come in.” Myrcella softly called to her lover.

Arianne opened the door and entered. She stopped dead in her steps. Myrcella was a goddess, plain and simple. She was standing near her bed with only a sheer slip on, her full B cup breast thrust out the thin material, her rock hard nipples tenting it. Arianne’s eyes traveled down her lithesome form.

She could see through the sheer fabric. She moaned, seeing the flat stomach and that  Myrcella's pussy was swollen and wet. She could smell the girl’s musk thick in the room. “Mmmnggggggg!” Arianne groaned deep in her chest smelling Myrcella’s wet cunt. Arianne stared at Myrcella with her large eyes. Her pupils were fully blown with lust.

“What do you have in your hand Arianne? Is that for me?” Myrcella asked coyly in a soft, seductive voice.                                                                                            .

Arianne held up her choker and stared at it, lost for a moment - her mind overwhelmed with lust. She moved over to her lover. Arianne then thrust her gift out on a shaky arm.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” was the loving firm reply.

Arianne’s heart swelled and beat so fast. She turned her head hearing frantic steps beating down the hall towards Myrcella’s half closed door.

Dorea slammed into the door breathing heavily and rebounded off the door and fell flat on her ass. Gasping she held up a gold ring encrusted with emeralds. “Will you marry me?” she cried out.

“Yes!” was the loving reply.

More steps were heard and Loreza came bursting through the doorway and tripped over Dorea’s leg. Arms wind milling Loreza fell to her knees and slide across the marble floor her knees sliding until they hit the rug by the bed. Breathing hard she held up a pure sliver bracelet crusted in emeralds, rubies and sapphires forming a lioness. “Marry me!” she cried out desperately seeing she was third and last.

“Yes!” was the calm reply.

**Myrcella**

Myrcella looked at the three women all professing their love to her. She now had them where she wanted them and it was now time to bend them fully and forever to her will.

“I love all three of you with all my heart, Arianne, Dorea and Loreza. I worship the very air you three breath. I love all of you equally. With all my heart. I know you love me so in return.”

Myrcella moved her head making sure she made direct eye contact with each woman. She enthralled the three women to her soul.

Myrcella moved over slightly to get in front of Arianne. She took the neck choker out of Arianne’s trembling fingers. She spied the fierce lioness on the oval of pure silver. Suddenly, Myrcella knew the sigil of her new house. She bent in tilting her head up and kissed Arianne gently on the lips as she smiled feeling the woman tremble sweetly for her. Her eyes dark pools of midnight with blown pupils dilated with love and lust.

Myrcella had seen her nostrils flare when she smelled the teen’s excited cunt. The way she looked at the cum trickling down her legs.

Myrcella turned around and lifted her hair up with one hand and looked back at Arianne. “Put your choker around my throat and mark me as your wife for eternity.” Myrcella spoke softly looking deep into her wife’s eyes.

Myrcella smiled looking at her wife who with shaky fingers put her choker around Myrcella’s neck and lock the clasp. Myrcella turned and kissed her wife sweetly again.

Myrcella moved over and bent down to take the sliver bracelet encrusted with gems in the form of a lioness swiping at its prey from Loreza. She turned it over looking at the exquisite workmanship on the pure silver. She handed the bracelet back to Loreza and put her left arm down.

“Put your bracelet on my wrist and mark me as your wife for eternity.” Myrcella spoke softly looking deep into her wife’s eyes. Myrcella watched with hot pulsing eyes and trembling pussy as Loreza with shaky fingers slide the bracelet on Myrella’s slender lower arm and settled it on Myrcella’s wrist. Myrcella bent down and kissed Loreza on the lips sweetly and smiled at her future wife as the sand snake chased Myrcella’s lips mewling.

Finally, she walked over to Dorea. Her sand snake held up her wedding ring. Myrcella took and looked at the exquisite workmanship on the pure gold band encrusted in precious emeralds. She handed the ring back to her wife.

“Put your ring upon my ring finger and mark me as your wife for eternity.” Myrcella spoke softly looking deep into her wife’s eyes. Dorea did as commanded. Myrcella shivered feeling all three markers on her body now and forever. She bent at the waist to kiss the sand snake who moaned loudly and so sweetly. Myrcella walked back to the side of the room so she could stand facing her future wives.

She had them where she wanted them. Now it was time to make them forever hers.

“I am very pleased with your declarations of love and wedding signets. I accept them all.” She saw Arianne glance at the two twins while Loreza looked at Arianne and then Myrcella with a small smile forming. Myrcella gave her a loving smile. Her sand snake had figured it out.

“I love all three of you equally. Arianne, you are my sweet, sly, voluptuous and oh so intelligent and cunning mentor and wife.

“My sweet sand snakes, Loreza and Dorea, are my fierce protectors and fiery spirits that fire my soul. All of you are my wives. I have made it clear I thought, that I love all of you and want all three of you.

“We proved our love and compatibility for each other at the festival of the full moon at Godsgrace. Away from the world and its care and structures we loved completely. We gave of ourselves to each other freely. We took what was ours. _What is that_? It is each other. We belong one to the other.”

“I can only have you all or none of you. That is how it must be. If you don’t pledge yourselves to me and each other here in this room this day, then on the morning tide I am on a ship headed for King’s Landing never to turn.”

Dorea had been levering herself up and thumped back down on her ass. She suddenly looked very fearful. Loreza had stood up and squared her shoulders and looked at Myrcella with her body at rigid martial attention and a feral look in her eyes.

“I am not being cruel … I just can’t have any one, or even two of you … I must have all three!” Myrcella declared looking at each of her loves.

Loreza had pulled her sister up and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear in a loud stage voice “I love you Dorea with all my heart ….” She turned to look at her aunt “I love you Arianne with all my heart."  She turned again to face Myrcella.  "I love Myrcella with all my heart! I have a heart big enough to love you all!” the sand snake declared in a soft but resolute voice.

Dorea the more quiet twin said softly “I pledge myself totally to all three: Myrcella, Arianne and Loreza. I pledge my heart to you all.”

All three teens turned to look at Arianne.

**Arianne**

The adult looked at the three teens shaking hard now. She wanted so much to believe in Myrcella and her pride.  She wanted desperately to believe that the three teens could love her as completely as she already loved them.

She was usually so confident but she felt so old compared to the three teenagers. She was only seven years older than them but it felt like a full generation to her. Arianne felt like she was the past when she thought of the three teens before her. Arianne was a strong proud woman but she felt like a shy maid under the intense gaze of her nieces and student turned lover. She so desperately wanted them all. She longed to take them in turn in her arms and suck them off like she had in Godsgrace. She had been in heaven feeling each of their young juicy teenage cunts rupture and gush hot divine nectar into her greedy gulping mouth as she sucked them off in turn. She had been drunk on their sweet love juices.

How could she compete against the sand snakes’ youth and vigor, Arianne wondered with self-doubt. Arianne was proud of her own body. She knew she was beautiful except when she compared herself to the three persons she loved most. She felt old and matronly with her hourglass hips and bulging breasts.

The teens looked so lithesome and nubile to the twenty five year old woman.

She was so lost in her doubts that she did not even see the taller sand sank, Dorea, move behind her as she stood swaying letting her doubts continue to chip away at her confidence.

“Oohhhhhh!” Arianne gasped feeling Dorea brush her hair aside off her neck and down her back.  “Hhhuungggg!” Arianne choked feeling Dorea lips melding to her neck. Her niece licked and gently nibbled on the tender throat flesh as she deftly unhooked the buttons on her aunt’s dress.

“Aaawwwwggggg!” Arianne suddenly screamed in pleasure as Dorea sucked in a mouthful of sweet throat flesh. She sucked the tender flesh through her see-sawing teeth giving her aunt a vicious hickey. Dorea smiled marking her aunt as her slut. Arianne’s knee’s went weak as her body sagged back into her lover. Dorea deftly hooked an arm around the waist of her aunt to support her. Dorea smiled as she so easily seduced her aunt.

With love drunk eyes, Arianne watched her other niece excitedly ripping her own clothes off. Pieces flew all over the room. Myrcella pulled her slip over her head her long hair cascading down in beautiful waves. They turned to each other and pulled each other tight and kissed ravenously.

Arianne watched with love drunk eyes as the Sand snake and scion of House Baratheon hooked their legs and arms pulled bodies tight to each other.  They ground swollen juicy pussies up and down on hips and thighs.  Their cries of raw pleasure swallowed by each others mouths. Their small high firm breast mashed flat by their pulled tight bodies.

Dorea licked the bruised flesh with her wet tongue. She whispered fiercely to Arianne. “I love you so much auntie … I am going to fuck you so good Arianne … you’re mine now” she murmured before nibbling on Arianne’s ear and suddenly jerking her dress down to her breast and with two more fabric tearing down jerks Arianne’s heavy D cup tits spilled free.

Myrcella and Loreza were in front of her now somehow. She watched with love drunk eyes as the women cupped her heavy tits. They hefted Arianne’s heavy breast up and squeezed the heavy breasts with their milking fingers. The teens rolled the heavy breast in their hands their squeezing fingers sinking deep into firm pale flesh.

The teens leaned in and down so they could swallow Arianne’s turgid nipples with slow loving sucks siphoning in the rigid long thick nipples deep into greedy teenage mouths. Myrcella and Loreza fiercely sucked on Arianne’s engorged nipples. Their cheeks hollowed out with their deep sucks. Arianne’s felt like her body was on fire. She was panting and chuffing feeling hot fire fill her swelling breast. Her throat and upper chest flushed red with hot blood and lust.

Her hair was fisted and her head jammed over towards the niece behind her. Dorea kissed her with fiery passion. Dorea’s tongue slipped between Arianne’s lips swiping her teeth. The hot tongue demanded entrance to Arianne’s mouth. It was freely given. Dorea’s tongue surged in with the granted access wetly exploring her aunt’s offered mouth.   Dorea’s tongue quickly found its mate deep in Arianne’s mouth. There they danced and twined in slippery love. Arianne’s eyes rolled back in her head rolling and spasm with short jerks.

Arianne felt her dress ripped down her body.  The fabric bunching on her hips for a second before the fabric fell off her hips and pool around her feet. A hot mouth latched onto her wet swollen pussy. Arianne groaned into the mouth devouring hers feeling a wet, slippery tongue lick her slit and over her clit up and down. Her tits were mashed together and smothered a face that was kissing her chest and the inside curves of her hot beasts. The mouth gave her breast licks and leaving red love bites on her creamy full rounded gourd tits.

Dorea broke their kiss for air. Arianne in a drunken stupor of lust looked down. She saw Myrcella looking up at her as her head pumped in and out her mouth attached to her aching nipple like a starving newborn babe. The teen sucked hard on the teat stuffed in her mouth. Myrcella’s hands milked pure pleasure into Arianne’s swollen tits. She could see Loreza’s head lapping furiously further below. The black hair so enchanting with the sand snakes furious motions licking her dripping snatch.

The sand snake’s tongue raked up and down Arianne’s slippery groove and lashed her rigid clit. Then the sand snake swallowed Arianne’s engorged clit and tongue lashed the shiny nubbin while she fiercely sucked the stiff clit with short hot sucks.

It was too much. "Auuoowwnnggggg! Unngghiiieeeeeeee!" Arianne suddenly howled. A torment of fierce ecstasy ripped its way up out of her throat, and, wincing visibly, her body convulsed jamming her cunt up into Loreza’s mouth and her back wallowing all over Dorea’s torso. "Unnngghmmniiieee!" Arianne squealed, squirming, her thighs jerking, her strong legs clamping tight on Loreza’s face spastically jerking in squeezing her future wife’s face hard soaking it with her gushing cum.

"Annggyyiiee! Annggyyiiee!" the adult Martell wailed as Arianne’s body snapped and jackknifed back into Dorea’s loving embrace. Myrcella had both hands on Arianne left breast jamming her teat nearly down the teen's throat. The teen voraciously sucked on the rock hard teat. Arianne’s elbows hammered into Dorea’s body as Arianne’s body spasmed and whiplashed back into the sand snake. Arianne’s hips jerked and rose grinding her cunt into Loreza’s mouth. . "Auungghhh! Ohnnnngggg! Aunngghiiieee!" Arianne continued to wail in shocking bliss.

Arianne’s long orgasm now was waning. The three teens supported her slumping weight for several minutes to let her clit stop jangling. They kissed and stroked Arianne’s body hungrily. When they sensed Arianne was ready they led the staggering Arianne over to the bed.

Arianne was sat on the edge the bed and pushed back. A now naked Dorea was between her legs in a flash pushing them out and her mouth latched onto Arianne’s sloppy wet cunt. The seventeen year old quickly buried her tongue deep into her Aunt’s pussy. Dorea snuffled and tongue fucked her aunt with long strokes of her tongue deep into her Aunt’s fiery snatch. Both teen and adult groaned loudly as they made love. Dorea’s mouth scooped out tongue fulls of hot sweet cum. To get more Dorea wiggled her face to get Arianne’s drooling vulva fully covering her smacking lips.

Myrcella and Loreza flanked the woman lying on her back and sucked on her breast like starving wolves. They suckled and drawled on her nipples sucking fiercely. Their hands pumped and kneaded Arianne’s heavy breast loving the weight and heat.

For the next five minutes Arianne felt Dorea doing horribly heavenly things to her pussy. Dorea was on her knees by the side of the bed like a supplicant.  Her face mashed deep into her aunt's vulva her hands gripping voluptuous hips to anchor her mouth on the wet soaked cunt she was avidly munching on.  She sucked on Arianne’s clit with long and then short sucks. The sand snake worked her tongue with lightening fast swipes of the rock hard clit sucked into her mouth. The teen tongued lashed Arianne’s rock hard clit and then wormed all over the nubbin with her tongue polishing it.

The teen had slipped first one and then a second finger into the twenty-five year olds buttery cunt. Dorea pumped her first two fingers in deep up her Aunt’s tight vaginal channel. Dorea’s knuckles hammered into the adult’s wet vulva as her fingers slammed in and out Arianne’s hot tight couchie. Love juice dripped off the hand that piston in out the hot wet slurping cunt of her aunt. The fingers worked the sodden cunt with expert skills. The sand snake slipped a third finger into Arianne's pussy stretching it out tight around the fingers.  Arianne's cunt gripped the deep pumping fingers in a velvet vice of slippery wet folds. Dorea worked worked her fingers hard plunging them in deep as more hot cum ran down Dorea's wrist and forearm.

Myrcella and Loreza sucked hard on Arianne’s nipples so engorged they were almost white on the tips. Her beast flushed and swelled with blood. Arianne’s chest and throat were bright red now. The twenty-five year olds body was soaked in sweat with her midnight hair plastered all over her flushed face. The teens taking turns moving up to kiss the adult deeply.

Arianne’s head ripped up and jerked forward hard in short spastic jerks on a hard spasming neck. Then Arianne slammed her head back into the bed her eyes squeezed tight shut as tears of love rolled down her cheeks. “Onngghhnnggiieeee! Aunngghhiieee! Onnggmmmhnniiee!" Arianne wailed her body spasming hard her hips bucking up into the mouth gobbling it and finger fucking her spasming fuck hole driving her insane with pleasure. Arianne’s spasming quim clenched hard on the invading digits. “Unggghhh! Ommmngghiimmnnieeeeeee!" Arianne screamed her pure love for her nieces and Myrcella.

How could she have ever doubted their love! Yes, yes this _would_ work!

Her orgasm fled leaving Arianne weak and soaked in sweat. Her head lulled from side to side. She was drunk on _love_!

Arianne felt six hands gently but firmly moving her up onto the bed and then laying her out in the middle of the bed. Arianne watched lazily as Myrcella lay down between her spread legs. Myrcella swirled her head to get here hair over her left shoulder as she put a pillow underneath Arianne’s firm voluptuous ass. Arianne watched Myrcella inhale deeply settling down. “Gods dammed your cunt smells so fucking good Baby! God I love how wet and sloppy your cunt is” Myrcella moaned.

Myrcella lowered her head down “Hhhrrssllppp” Myrcella’s mouth made a wet obscene slurping sound sucking in Arianne’s upper cunt and munching on Arianne’s slimy cunt folds and clitoral hood.

“Oooggg—mmfffppphhhh” Arianne's moans were cut off as Dorea swung her knees over Arianne’s head and lowered her drooling camel toe onto Arianne’s mouth. Arianne jammed her head up spearing her tongue up deep into her niece’s cunt hole and moaned at the heat and oh so sweet taste. She gripped the girl’s slender hips and pumped her head hard up and down tongue fucking her future wife with wild abandon. _My gods_ Arianne thought, _I will be eating this pussy every night_ she thought wildly!

Arianne lost all track of time as she was the center of her prides loving ministrations. She spent well over an hour on her back eating out her nieces and Myrcella as they took turns sitting on her face as they rocked or swept their hips working their drooling muffins on her mouth. Gods she loved sucking them off and drinking their hot sweet cum.

Her body was flipping and jackknifing as the three teens took turns sucking and finger fucking Arianne’s cunt. Their expert skills sending the adult Martell’s cunt into convulsions and her belly into gut wrenching spams of her harrowing orgasms. Arianne’s hips bucked wildly and her screams swallowed by the cunt currently riding her face.

Arianne was in heaven each time one of her pride mates started screaming and wildly sweeping their cunts in hard jerks back and forth over her mouth. Her mouth filled to overflowing with hot sweet cum that ran down her cheeks.  

Ariana looked up over flat stomachs and whiplashing firm tits and watched her lover’s faces contort and slash. They looked so heavenly the way theirs faces twisted and snarled through their womb rending orgasms. She adored the feel of their cunts jamming down onto her mouth as their twats exploded flooding her mouth with cum.

She loved watching her pride mate’s bodies jerk and convulse so hard up over her. Their asses ground around on her throat and upper chest as they ground their cunts into her hot sucking mouth. The wet heat of their slimy pussies wallowing and riding her face was intoxicating.  Her soul was in heaven drinking the ambrosia that gushed out hot teenage pussies.  God she loved their cum so much!

 _She was in love_!

**Myrcella**

Myrcella woke up deep in the night and looked around the room illuminated by the waxing gibbous moon. She felt Arianne half lying on her gently snoring. She started to stroke her back. She smiled broadly. She had her pride now. She had reached for the moon and gotten it.

She knew that their new house would soon be a force to reckon with. How it would happen she did not know but she felt deep inside that it would.

She pulled Arianne tighter to her as she woman moaned and wiggled into her body. She had in the middle of their lovemaking gotten the women to start saying they were making love to their pride mates along with using each other names. They were a pride now. She had all three women of her heart. She smiled lazily. They would never leave her or each other.

Myrcella looked over to the right and saw the twins all entwined legs and arms sleeping on their sides bodies pulled tight.

“Huungggggg!” Myrcella gasped feeling thick sensual lips latch onto her left nipple. A fierce suckling commenced filling her breast fill with fire!

Arianne loved her breasts for a few minutes.  Arianne half sprawled on her teen lover as she sucked fiercely on her rock hard nipples.

Then her wife was between her legs pushing them out and Myrcella gagged hard feeling a long hot tongue snaking deep into her already sopping wet cunt.

Myrcella whimpered watching the teens come awake and looking at her with hot throbbing eyes as they stalked forward on their hands and knees licking their sensual lips.

She was in heaven! That was what her life was now; _heaven_!

 


	10. Stratagems

Chapter 10

**Stratagems**

Ice King / Eddard / Daenerys / Jon / Sansa / Eddard / Arya / Daenerys

 

**Ice King**

He stood on the hill overlooking his kingdom, small that it was. The kingdom went from one horizon to the other but it was a paltry thing compared to what was his right. This kingdom should have covered the entire world. He had tried once, to claim what his right by birth. He had failed.

But now the age of heroes was over. This time he would succeed and spread this frozen waste across Westeros and beyond.

He looked over his wights as they trained and milled around. His sons were so beautiful to watch; their sword work was exemplary. They never tired like the warm-bloods. They _would_ achieve victory. He remembered a time, so long ago, when he had a true army to confront the armies of men. Now he had at best only several regiments of true wights. They would have to be enough.

While the force he could field was so much smaller than before, the armies of men had lost so much more. They had lost their heritage of magic that had enabled them to overcome him and his brothers. Magic was still in the very air but they were now blind to it. Though his army was small it had grown so much since the arrival of his true son. Where once his army was few now he had regiments of adopted sons to fill his ranks. He craved and needed more which he worked feverishly to increase.

His foes had lost even more. They had not only lost their magic they had forgotten even their knowledge. The weapon that was the most anathema to him and his kind had been forgotten. They had remembered fire which burned his dead like tinder and would kill even him if he was shot with enough flaming arrows or pierced with spears on fire. His dead would absorb these weapons. The great advantage of the hot bloods was their ability to breed like rats and their numbers were vast. Regardless of their casualties they would still be a problem for his small numbers. They could afford to take great losses.

He had been both shocked and so pleasantly surprised to learn upon his awakening that his enemies had forgotten the very magic they had used to defeat him over eight thousand years ago. It had been magic as much as might of arms that defeated him; now they had lost half of their might and did not even know it. If he still had had the forces he had had at his command during the Long Night he would be assured of victory, but he didn’t. That was the problem. His strength in many ways was a ghost of itself.

Only he now could raise the dead. In the past all his brothers could raise the dead along with him. With their defeat by Azor and his allies those that had not been slain outright had retreated deep into the cold permafrost that had been their mother so many ages ago. What they had not counted on was the fucking first children binding them to their mother. His brothers’ struggles had gradually died away over the ages as the very Earth that had given them birth slowly leeched away their essence. They had passed during their long imprisonment in the cold Earth.

Only he survived. He was the first, and the strongest. Long his mother strove to take his mind and essence from him, but he resisted her sweet siren call. His will was too strong to let go into the long night of the hard, cold Earth that nearly became his grave.

With time, the grip upon his body began to loosen. His mind that had been clouded slowly cleared. His will to dream slowly returned. Through many more long years of anguish did he strive to break his mother’s cruel embrace. Then, one day, he attempted to move his finger and found that he could! After more long years of struggle, he once more broke through the ground and severed his link to his greedy mother who still sought to embrace him.

The spell, while not broken, had been marred and weakened. He was free.

But only _he_ was free. He was the last. His brothers were all dead.

He had started to raise a new army of sons, but they were still too young and weak to raise the dead as he did. He could only raise so many in a period of time, or he would be made weak himself again. That could never be allowed.

So he had sent out emissaries to the land of men. He promised great fortune and the rule of men that he would let live. Any man that would form an alliance with him could be king of all Westeros and in time Essos. All of Essos.

Eventually he found such a man. When he first met the man he had been so put off that he almost slew him out of turn.

He had been offended. The man was no warrior. The Ice King had expected some mighty, corrupted warrior like Bran the Builder or Azor Ahai. A man who would bring some army of rats at his side to attack his enemy from the rear. But this man was a deviant rat himself.

He had controlled his wrath and listened to the man and what he had to say. The Ice King then became thankful for his restraint. His wrath slowly turned to admiration. He was stunned by the simplicity of the man’s plan - it was brilliant. This man would use the humans’ own hot blooded ambitions, avarices and instinctive lack of trust to bring about their own downfall.

He had gazed into the ghostly ice fires he used to cool his hands and watched the flames. Like the priests and priestesses of Azor he too could read them. But where they merely glimpsed at what had been, what was, and what _could_ be, the Ice King actually saw the future. Once the crime was done he would succeed. The plan was so simple it had to work.

He signed the pact in his own icy blood on the sheet. The man had left smiling, his hot heart pumping with greed and lust.

He would take great pleasure in killing the little man later on. He hated all life, but the fact that this man would betray his own kind this way made even the Ice King feel soiled. He would personally kill Peytr Baelish when he’d outlived his usefulness, and take great satisfaction from it.

Despite what the flames had assured him would happen, it had not occurred. A servant had been where none of the visions said they would be. They had overhead Baelish and Lysa in their plotting.

An elaborate trap had been set and Lysa was caught in the very act of attempting to poison Jon Arryn. She had, of course, immediately turned on her lover and conspirator, and Petyr had been executed on the spot. The simpering woman was sent to the Vale of Arryn with her weak son. The fool Hand had had too much compassion.

The Ice King had been devastated. Why had his Mother Earth sheltered him all these millenniums and then given birth to him a second time if he was doomed to failure? His mother may have not wanted to release him but only through her embrace had he survived.

He did not have the army to conqueror all of Westeros. While man had forgotten the spells used to defeat him during the Long Night, the Wall remembered. Its recollection was strong and vital. He did not have the forces to shatter that barrier in his reduced state.

He had wailed into the long night, pounding his icy fists into the hard Earth begging for a portent, for an ally that he could use to conqueror the hated hot-bloods.

It was then the Croyel came to him. He had been fostering bastard children he received as offerings from Craster and male babies he stole from the Others when he came upon their newborns. He had to touch the child within twenty-four hours of their birth to mark them as his own children. They were weak, and needed to time to grow into their full maturity. He could not afford to wait. The fates had shown him how fickle they could be.

The Croyel was such a small thing. It looked in many ways like the human children he had been converting to be his bastard sons. The thing had short, stunted legs and arms, and a large head with beady yellow eyes that never blinked. His toes and fingers were claws, his teeth pointed daggers. The Croyel proved to the Ice King he was indeed a reservoir of great ability; he had been stunned at the power this tiny being held within its small baby-like frame.

The Croyel told him that together they could indeed conqueror the ends of the Earth. He had brothers, though they were few. They sought to find great entities they could bond with to achieve great victories. They, like the Ice King, hated all things that were not of the Croyel.

If the Ice King would but bond with the Croyel, they would conqueror and destroy all hated life. The Croyel was there to become his _true_ son.

The Ice King had weighed his options. The Croyel had nothing to gain from killing or trying to enthrall him. In its provenance of its lineage the Croyel had confessed that his kind needed the ambition of another to strive for. For all their power, they lacked the _will_ to achieve anything more than mere existence. They needed a host to drive and strive for domination.

The Ice King again consulted the ice flames. They had led him astray before, but he had no other recourse. Unfortunately, the flames were of no help; the Croyel was beyond the kin of the fire.

The Ice King had bent down and patiently let the Croyel crawl feebly up his arm, and then settle onto his icy back. The frozen King cried out in pain when the Croyel’s fangs pierced the ice hard skin of his neck, sinking in deep, drinking his frosted blood while humming in satisfaction. The Croyel’s power radiated out, increasing as it dug its claws into the back and side of its new father.

The Ice King had folded in initial pain, but then rose up with a ramrod back. Power like he had never felt before raced through his ice cold veins. He _thrummed_ with it. Who needed assistance? He would conqueror all before him now!

With his new son, the Ice King had achieved great things in the few intervening years. They had even raised a surprise for the Targaryen bitch if it became needed. He was able to find more bastard sons. With the Croyel to guide him he had developed other sources for the children of men he needed to create new sons. Also, with his son’s might he was no longer compelled to get a newborn boy to convert to ice sons - the age of conversion was now much older.

Best of all, his true son had been able to divine the location of the most precious of gifts - they now had the Horn of Winter in their possession. The Wall was no longer an obstacle. The horn would unbind the magic of the Wall’s makers.

To make his work easier he had found several tools among the hated humans to help in their demise. The Ice King was always amazed at how easily he found humans willing to work with him.

Soon. Soon there would be an accounting with the hot-bloods.

The Ice King would have his vengeance.

 

**Eddard**

Eddard was sitting underneath the Weirwood in the sacred grove polishing Ice. He had run the wet stone along the edges of the great Valyrian sword, considering the history of the land that had forged the blade. They had been a mighty people indeed … and a cruel people.

He ran the oiled rag up and down the blade, then turned the sword on edge. He studied the great blade’s immaculate edge; razor sharp and deadly. He looked at the rippled steel that had so long served House Stark.

Eddard thought again of the Valyrian blade that Daenerys pulled from her scabbard. He had been shocked when it had shone a bright, pale blue, sending out a ghostly hue. He had seen that the glow seemed to come from _within_ the blade. Even from the distance between him and Daenerys, he could see that the blue emanated from a swirling filigree pattern deep within the steel.

He remembered again the story he had almost forgotten as a youth, told by the great Arthur Dayne. Eddard remembered the first time he showed the great swordsman his blade. When Dayne was examining Ice, he had gone on about the craftsmanship. The only thing that would have made it better was if it was a rare ‘rune’ sword, he’d said. Eddard of course had asked about it.

Dayne then informed the young man that legends said that the greatest Valyrian sword smiths could embed ghostly blue runes and patterns deep into the metal and only the owner’s touch or a great dragon lord could activate them. Eddard asked if any still existed and was told that the legends said that Aegon and his sisters were the last to have such swords. Now most considered them mere myth.

He shook his head. In the confusion of combat, almost anything seemed possible.

 _Great Dragon Lord_ , Eddard said to himself. The sword could not have been made specifically for Daenerys since no such masters still lived. Just how powerful _was_ the girl? Those who studied history knew the House Targaryen was the weakest of the Valyrian Houses. Only prophecy had saved them from the Doom.

Did the last scion of House Targaryen have the taint? Was she cruel like her forbearers? Was she fair? Was her touch gentle and loving?

…would she be good to Arya?

He had not dared to broach the subject with Cat yet. He shuddered at just the thought.

Eddard had made peace with his daughter’s destiny if indeed he was reading it right. He thought of all the vain and conceited men he had known. So far, all he had heard of Daenerys was positive. She showed mercy, and forgave at every turn. She was said to have a temper though, but, that it would quickly settle and she never held onto a grudge. _A lot like me._ _Hopefully, not as grim._ He almost smiled.

His mind played over and over the confrontation before the gates of Winterfell. The woman had definitely been testing them and, he surmised, having a little fun at his expense. He shrugged. He could live with that.

In many ways Daenerys seemed to be living out the hope and promise that her brother Rhaegar Targaryen had once held. He had been quiet and fair, and while not a master at any one thing except the arts he was still very skilled at anything he set his mind to.

If only him and his sister had not fallen in love. Eddard long ago came to accept that his sister had not been abducted by Rhaegar, but had gone willing with him. She chose to follow her own destiny. Eddard shuddered to think of Cersei and Robert. That _could_ have been Lyanna.

He was so sure in his youth about following the royal duty in marriage. What if he had married Cersei Lannister instead of Catelyn Tully? He still cringed at the notion. When he explored these thoughts honestly, he had slowly come to the conclusion that such “duty” was, well, asinine.

He knew Robb was courting Alys Karstark from House Karstark. Their potential marriage would not bring advantage to House Stark, but Eddard did not care anymore. Rob could marry whomever he chose … and so could Arya.

The Stark patriarch sighed. When had life gotten so complicated?

He would never go to war again for such a silly thing as to whom one wanted to marry. The cost had been too extravagant. Without the pressure of Robert’s rebellion maybe Daenerys’ father would not have felt so pressured and addled. Maybe his father and brother would have lived.

Eddard would never know.

He only knew that he would do what was right for Winterfell, the North and the realm.

Eddard put aside his family dilemmas to once again focus on the great matters of his time. He needed to meet the doom coming from beyond the Wall. He knew he had to bring Westeros to meet the threat. The only problem was that the rest of the great houses would never march north to meet the Wall’s need.

The Houses would have to unite and meet the threat as a closed-mailed fist and smash the approaching danger. The only problem was the Houses did not really believe in any threat from the Wall or beyond. The only threat they perceived was in each other. At least once every generation the Houses would choose sides and the bloodletting would begin.

It was about time for the next generation to now have its turn at that bloodletting. A fierce grimace crossed Ned’s face. More bloodshed for, at best, dubious reasons.

If blood was to be let, it must be for the effort against this age’s great challenge. But how?! Only his house had shown any proclivity to try and avoid these senseless battles. How could he get the houses to not fight each other but instead fight against something that none of them believed in?

A most vexing problem.

Eddard put Ice back into its scabbard and got up to slowly pace before the Weirwood tree, seeking the guidance of the old gods. He listened to the breeze sigh through the branches and leaves, his head bowed in deep thought.

He had seen that Daenerys had bowed the rest of Westeros to her will, they were all flocking to her court. But having houses come in peace and seeking largesse and to curry favor was one thing. To get the houses to march in unity to fight a foe they did not believe in when almost all of them were harboring some ill will towards one another was another matter.

The Queen had not had enough time yet to unite them to her will _and_ support it while their natural tendency was to mistrust and, at times, even attack each other. It would take time for any sovereign to fully make a realm their own. The Queen had not been in Westeros a year. She was only now proving herself to her subjects. Only now was Daenerys Targaryen beginning to instill in her subjects the desire and will to follow her no matter where she might lead them. She would not have time to make the realm truly hers before Eddard needed her at the wall with the united forces of Westeros at her back following her call to duty.

The only thing that had ever, historically, united the Great Houses was a great threat that they all could perceive. They thought of the Wall as a relic of a bygone era that protected Westeros from snarks, grumpkins, and goblins. The last time the Houses had united in any capacity had been during Robert’s rebellion, and even that had been a split division.

What Westeros needed was a threat they could see while putting fear in their hearts or if that could not be provided they needed a foe that their greed and avarice would lead them to confront and crush. The Great Houses had an innate love to bring their brothers low.

Eddard stopped pacing. He looked up to gaze at the bleeding face of the Weirwood, a rare, genuine smile coming to life on his face.

He had his answer.

 

**Daenerys**

Dany sat on a bench beside the practice yard after another exhilarating sword practice session with Barristan and Syrio. They had each attacked her in turn, pushing her to her limits. Each one had such a different style of attack.

Barriston used his broadsword as if he had been born with it from his mother’s womb. His swipes were decisive and powerful. Great sweeping blows and lightning fast jabs riding up her blade, seeking to find her flesh.

Syrio with his rapier always came forward with fast, controlled sweeps of his blade and constant forward jabs of the sword point, seeking to pierce vital organs. Each type of attack required an entirely different style of defense. They would switch off the moment one tired to continue the pressing of their offense.

Only after she had left would her sword masters speak quietly on how it was possible for their Queen to fight two grown men to a standstill for up to thirty minutes. It should _not_ have been possible, but she did it every morning. The Queen in some ways was beyond human.

She put her glowing sword on her leg and pulled out her sharpening stone, running it along the edge of her blade. She felt her body start to relax as she once again read again the runes forged deep in the metal from her distant ancestor, reliving the truth embedded in the steel about the one her ancestor had truly loved.

Her mind drifted back five years again as it often did when she sharpened her sword. She saw in her mind her little Kiserri closing one eye, checking her little ceremonial dagger Daenerys had given her, and declaring it needed to be sharpened if she was to be Daenerys’s Blood Rider.

Daenerys had gotten Kiserri a whetstone. She had laughed softly watching the girl fumble with the stone and stomp her foot in frustration and whine until Dany had helped her get the coordination of moving the blade up the stone.   She never had time to master the technique, Daenerys thought, tears running down her cheeks.

The little girl had captured her heart in those small moments.

Tyrion had returned last week, and she was glad for it. Upon her return after meeting the Reeds, she had given her Hand a set of tasks to accomplish in preparation for her return to them, whenever that may be.

He had completed diagrams for a large, wide basket that he’d given the craftsman, utilizing the same material they had been developed for the saddles, chaps, and gloves that had been made for Barristan and Belwas. She would be ready to take her charges North when summoned.

She had asked Tyrion about the Ice King. He had laughed until he saw that she was serious. He told her he did not exist, and never had. She pressed him further, and he told her what he knew of this ‘myth’, which was not much. That was not good enough for Daenerys. She wanted to know where in the realm could she find out more about this Ice King.

Tyrion had told her the Wall or the Citadel.

Daenerys needed the information as quickly as possible.

The next day a much protesting Tyrion had been placed in a modified saddle on Rhaegal’s back, winging South with express orders to learn all there was to learn of the Ice King and the dangers beyond the Wall.

Daenerys had enjoyed his loud curses even as they’d faded into the distance.

The briefings had been most educational. Tyrion had not believed the reports, but Daenerys had. She had brought dragons to life from fossilized dragons eggs – she knew _anything_ was possible.

The next day she took her three dragons up into the sky. She told them what she wanted to do. They had shown no fear as she had asked them if they could find the Ice King, despite the fact that he would have no body heat. It was Viserion that had came up with the solution to the problem and shared with his brothers and mother.

She had done all she could on that front.

She had to sit in all the Small Council meetings in Tyrion’s absence. She had not formed enough trust in anyone else to have them step in and take on Tyron’s duties when he was off doing the Queen’s business. Syrio was not tempered for such duties and Barristan had his fill in his previous incarnation at this table. She had hoped the Small Council had reached the point she would not have to sit at every meeting. Tyrion was clearly ensconced as her Hand. All now knew with a certainty that Tyrion Lannister had the full support of the Queen.

Daenerys found many of the meetings were trite and boring, but her team by and large were starting to focus on the problems that needed joining together to come up with solutions that genuinely worked. For the first time in generations, the government was actually working for its populace. To be a King or Queen was not a right but a privilege.

Dany loved having her government actually solving problems.

Myrcella and Arianna Martell had again proven her faith in them. Dany had been upset to discover they had traveled to the City of Tor with their Sand Snake guard on the shore of the Sea of Dorne in the midst of a breakout of the Bubonic plague. She’d briefly wondered if they were they insane. But, evidently their insanity had a purpose. They had gone into the city, and within two weeks had broken the plague.

Varys reported they had had to stare down the Dorne officials when they saw they had a doctor from Highgarden with them. The Dorne authorities had laughed at the Pride of Dorne and the Highgarden doctor when they said they would break the siege.

The small council had been so quiet then that you could hear a pin drop. Were they sorceresses? Dany knew more than one of them wondered that very thing. Varys reported that the poor and unlearned had wanted to worship them as goddesses or as powerful witches.

The truth was all in their report.

They had discovered a doctor from Highgarden that had insisted he had found the way to control the spread of the plague. He had been in Tyrosh three years ago when a breakout of the plague had hit the port. Death was all around except for _one_ ship that had been spared amongst all the others anchored.

He had investigated the anomaly when the plague had passed. It was no coincidence, and science had the answer. The master of the ship had a phobia of rats and fleas. Because of this, he demanded his ship be kept free of vermin. His crew killed all rats ruthlessly and actively fought the fleas with all tinctures and remedies known to man. Between his cleanliness and the savage attacks on the vermin he had accidently discovered the truth. The plague traveled in rats which were naturally immune, and the fleas biting the rats spread then spread the plague to men. Keep the port and ships clean of rats and fleas, then no plague.

Problem was everyone disbelieved and mocked his discovery.

But Myrcella and Arianna had not only broken the siege of bubonic plague at Tor, Myrcella and Arianna had saved countless lives and would see many more spared in the future.

Dany was smug looking at the two men who had called them _cunts_. They would not meet her direct eye contact. Since they did not repeat their words and seemed to have learned the errors of their ways she overlooked their earlier slurs.

Much good was accomplished in her tedious Small Council meetings, though having to deal with Solaja Xo was barely tolerable. _The woman must have been a man in a former life_ , Dany thought sourly.

The woman followed her around the Small Council table with Dany constantly changing where she sat to ward her off. With Tyrion gone, Daenerys had taken to sitting in the Hand’s chair to put off the woman. The vixen had tried _twice_ to sit on her lap in front of the first attendees of one day’s meeting. It was becoming insufferable. Dany had no desire for her, but found small joys in frustrating the woman.

Two weeks ago the Summer Islander had started to try to browbeat and bull past her blood rider guard, which they found amusing and titillating but could not go off with the woman even when she made it plain she wanted to fuck _them_ if she could not have the queen. So Dany had switched her guard detail. Now two Dothraki guarded her door early on the first watch.

When Solaja had tried to bull in again she now had two Dothraki confronting her. They let the woman decide which one she would bed; then they reported back to Daenerys that she was a real good fuck. She was like a wild mare. She gave great head. Was Daenerys _sure_ she did not want to bed the mare? She often screamed her name even as they fucked her hard and deep filling her cunt and ass with their hot spurting cum.

Daenerys informed her blood riders that she was all theirs.

For a while at least, Dany had peace at night and her blood riders were now all guarding her door with Solaja occupied taking back two to her bed.

The woman must have indeed been a great fuck with that kind of stamina Dany had to concede. Her blood riders were starting to look a little pale.

The marriage proposals began flowing in, and she was able to set them aside by rightfully claiming she was still putting her kingdom together. She knew eventually they would become much more demanding, but she would deal with that then.

She missed having Tyrion to amuse her during the Small Council meetings.

With Solaja getting fucked hard every night by her blood riders, she had calmed down to some degree. She still eyed the Queen hungrily, but her step was often a little ginger from her rough DP fucking the previous night. Dany had finally felt safe in taking her normal seat at the end of the table.

Of course _that_ put her back in the clutches of Grand Maester Harsch Lape, who was his usual banal self.

Three day ago she had snapped when he brushed the hair off her shoulder and tried to caress her neck. Her hand had whipped up and gripped his wrist in a vice lock. He had cried out in pain when she slammed his hand onto the table palm down and dug her thumb into the pressure point on the underside of his hand.

The Maester’s fingers had shot out in spasming agony. Dany whipped out her dagger with her dominant hand and faster than the eye could follow started to slam into the table with her dagger point in rapid succession between his fingers. The dagger point hit each tiny V between the Maester’s digits. Dany repeated this back and forth for half a minute.

The impact of Valyrian metal into hardened oak filled the room. The Maester whimpered, his eyes wide in shocked fear. Solaja had actually looked like she wanted to be where Lape was, which only made Daenerys’ hand move even faster.

Once she finally relented, the Maester remembered to keep his hands to himself.

 

**Jon**

Even Jon could feel the Ice King coming now. His advisor had been telling him that eventually as the Ice King’s power increased he too would feel him - he was Azor Ahai reborn, after all. It was true, he could feel the demon’s power pulsing, along with the ally of the Ice King that his advisors kept speaking of. It was like an evil spot on top of the deadly King. Strange how their evils pulsed so _differently_. The Ice King was clearly ascendant, but the other evil seemed almost a part of the King.

Jon pulled the cowl of his cloak forward covering his face in shadows. He felt the comfort of its warmth and the shadows that he found he craved now. His brothers had betrayed him with their attempted assassination. The Crows of the Nights Watch had proved to have shadows on their hearts. Those shadows had crept into Jon’s heart now. It seemed they all had half-truths they wanted to cherish in the shadows of their hearts. Jon Snow had tired of his brothers but he was a Stark and he would fulfill his duty to the order and to the realm.

He asked his advisors what the new evil was. If the Ice King had a new ally they needed to know about it. Even after studying the flames the nature of this new force could not be divined. They had studied many years to learn of the demons that plagued man, and they had never seen this before. It was almost as if this was the first appearance of this type of demon within the sphere of man.

For now, they would not be able to provide any assistance or knowledge on how to defeat this new entity. His advisor had been frustrated in not being able to provide more information to the Commander of the Night’s Watch.

Last night his confidents and advisors had come to him excited. They were sure they had come up with a way to spy in the very camp of the Ice King. They could finally provide Jon with the intelligence and proof to his father of the true situation.

When the detailed what they hoped to accomplish Jon had at first refused. It was too dangerous! If they were caught they would be killed and worse yet raised as part of the Ice King’s army. That was unacceptable. While their courage was commendable the risk was simply too great. They had slowly convinced Jon that he had no choice. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few.

They wanted and, more so, needed to do this for Jon. They needed to help him protect his realm. Jon finally relented. Jon in the end had no choice but to send his advisor and oracle into the very camp of the enemy. No matter the risk the gambit had to be taken. The threat to the realm was that great.

Jon could not afford to worry about what he could not change. He would focus on what he could affect.

His relocation of the Wildlings was proceeding apace. He had unilaterally given them the Gift along the Wall. He had done so in secret, but of course word was already leaking out, despite the fact that the wildlings had been honorable.

With his allowing the Wildlings passage through the Wall they had gladly taken to the duty on guarding it, and to helping with the rebuilding of the old Crow forts. Some were in much more disrepair than others. Jon Snow had just received excellent reports of progress from Deep Lake, Icemark and Long Barrow. His brothers were upset he was naming Wildlings to lead many of the repaired forts but he no longer really cared. The Wildlings more than any other people in Westeros understood the threat that was coming to attack them. They had suffered directly from its evil touch.

Since his attempted assassination by his own brothers his former dedication to the old rules had slipped. He was doing everything he could to save them and the Wildlings and they had tried to stab him to death.

Something like that that tended to change a man. He now viewed his brothers as a burden that he could not wait to set aside. That is, if he lived through the coming trials that his oracles told him he would have to face.

Jon felt much closer to his two advisors than his former Night’s Watch ‘family’. He now thought of his advisors as his family now. His brothers of the Watch had sacrificed that right with their attempted murder of him. It was these two that had saved him from his supposed ‘brothers’. The crows resented his new confidants but they had lost any right they had to dispute him nearly two years ago.

Jon stopped contemplating the sins of the past and focused himself on the near future. They must be ready for the Ice King when he came South in earnest to fight and attempt to take down the Wall and flood South. They must be stopped here, or the carnage would be horrible. The Ice King must be confronted before his forces had the opportunity to disperse and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting populace of the South lands.

Jon had been keeping his father constantly informed of all that his oracles was able to perceive with their divinations. His father had not _wanted_ to believe at first, Jon could tell, but his father was a Stark and deep down from his first report of the Ice King Eddard Stark _had_ believed.

Jon had told his father that the Ice King was becoming stronger and his numbers growing quickly. That he had found some supernatural ally that was greatly aiding him.

Jon told his father that he must rally all of Westeros to the defense of the Wall. Jon knew in some ways he had given his father the hardest of all jobs - to convince a recalcitrant Westeros of a threat they did not believe in.

Jon had to pray to gods he was no longer sure he believed in that his father succeeded. Jon did not have the forces to even long delay the coming darkness. The crows and wildlings were simply not enough. They needed the might of arms from _all_ the Houses to fight the coming battle.

On top of this, their supplies were being consumed at a frightening fate. The armies of the South would have to arrive at the proper time, else, they would soon starve.

His father had yet to find a way to unite and bring the Great Houses North. Time was running out.

Jon took a moment to reflect on the inevitable confrontation with the Ice King himself. His most powerful advisor and oracle had told him since their first meeting that only the Dragon, Azor Ahai reborn and the Direwolf combined could defeat the Ice King. That they must fight him as one.

His advisor had convinced him that the Dragon was ready. Her ordeal in the desert had given her the hardening of body and mind and filled her spirit with resolve. Daenerys Targaryen was ready to lead the charge of the forces of light.

Jon had no issue with that. He had no desire for fame or glory; others could lead. He was content with just being allowed to confront the Ice King like his long ago progenitor. Jon pulled his Valyrian sword from its scabbard. Its first sheaths had quickly melted from the heat of Long Claw reborn into the sword of Azor Ahai.

Again his oracles had come to his aid. They had taken a scabbard from the armory. They then inscribed magical runes and placed magical spells into the metal to strengthen the metal and give it the heart to withstand the heat of Jon’s blade reborn. When he put the scabbard on his back he did not even feel the heat always pulsing in his red glowing sword.

Once removed from its scabbard, it became a blade of fire, the tongues of flame licking off the blade nearly six inches.

Jon was still had a hard believing he was the true Azor Ahai reborn but he would gladly take his sword into combat to fight the Ice King. He was transformed but he was still learning to have the pure faith in his destiny. Even with his doubts he was ready. His assassination and then trial by fire had indeed forged Jon Snow into something other than what he had been. He put his sword back in its enchanted scabbard. He felt both of the old glory of past ages and yet reborn into something new. He was focused and ready to meet his personal challenge in this tableau.

He did feel like he had been reborn as a new weapon to fight the forces of night and death.

The weak link was his sister, Arya Stark. She was developing apace but she was not ready to do what would be necessary. Arya needed honing of her skills, increasing her strength and developing even further her iron will. She was supposed to be forged as Jon and Daenerys had been.

Was she strong enough to meet her destiny without flinching? Would Jon’s sister have iron will to throw herself into the breach of seemingly unsurmountable odds and not care? Would she have the strength and will to persevere against all odds?

Jon was not sure _he_ was, and he had been forged in fires of pain and anguish. Arya may have had hurt feelings and had her wings clipped, but she had never suffered like Daenerys and himself.

The Oracle spoke: “I fear Jon Snow. You sister has not been forged. I fear she will not be able to perform her part. Only great pain and anguish can kindle greatness.” She said sadly.

“I know. I too fear that she might fail when the time comes. I love my sister, but I doubt she can take on her part in the final battle.”

His other advisor had heard enough. “Stick that head of red hair of yours in that fire you love so much, Oracle. Don’t either of you know that there is also love in the world? Look at us. Love does in indeed conquer all. You _know nothing_ Jon Snow … nor _you,_ Melisandre.”

 

 **S** **ansa**

Sansa was getting very tired of having to work behind the curtains to operate the levers of influence and power even though she had been happy to help her brother woo the lass from Karhold. She had been helping Rob arrange secret meetings and when the families visited each other, which was often since her father had insisted on holding so many councils with his many lords as of late. Sansa helped run interference to let the two smitten lovers find time alone.

Even though she would have done this regardless, she was sure to use the fact she was helping her brother to make sure she was given what she wanted in return.

Robb hadn’t once argued, so thankful that their father had not found out yet of his wooing of Alys.

She had to get the news of what was occurring from Robb. It galled her that she was not allowed in on the council sessions; she had a mind as sharp or sharper than any man in those rooms. She silently fumed, but used her anger to help her to focus. She needed to shape events as much as she could to help those most dear to her.

From Robb, Sansa had learned that their father considered the true danger of their time to be North of the Wall. This surprised Sansa since she believed that any true danger from the North had long ago perished in the cold nights.

It was obvious her father did not share her views. He was always much more prone to the mystical where Sansa only believed in the hard, cold facts that could stand up to the light of day, not half-formed tales heard in the deep of night.

Sansa knew that the other houses would never march North to the defense of the Wall. The rest of Westeros thought too much like she did. She had to wonder who was right. Did one follow their intellect and fact, or the mystical and their instincts?

In the end, it did not matter. The Wall was always the responsibility of the North. Were not the Stark’s and their allies the equal of all challenges?

Her and Robb were talking in the hall when Robb got an urgent message from their father to meet him in the Lord’s Hall. Sansa and her brother looked at each other, and Robb nodded.

He owed Sansa.

He swept into the room where his father waited with his most trusted advisors and heads of at least one third of his lords. He was animatedly explaining that he had figured out how to get the South to come North to fight for the Wall.

This Sansa had to hear. They all gathered around the table, Sansa taking her place beside Robb.

Eddard looked up and saw Sansa at the war table. She was there as she if she belonged. She fiercely held her ground, refusing to shy from his eye. Robb was looking very nervous. Eddard kept eye contact with Sansa for a few long moments.

Apparently satisfied, Eddard gave his oldest daughter the slightest of nods and called the meeting to order.

He started to detail the danger. Sansa felt her heart clutch. _The Ice King_? Her father was so certain. But he was nothing but a tale to scare miscreant children into obedience and get them in bed at night. He could not exist after so many years. She saw that many around the table thought the same. They were of the North and would serve but still they doubted.

So she asked the question that everyone else was too afraid to ask. Her heart soared and her back went even straighter when her father smiled at her for giving him the opening he was looking for. He responded by asking “Why else build a wall of Ice seven hundred feet tall and anchored by ancient magic. For humans?” He asked them to think it through. For the next half hour Eddard detailed all the information that Jon had been sending to him.

There were no doubters left. These people grew up with the Wall as a cornerstone of their life.

Then her father told them he had come up with a plan to draw the South up to the wall. His plan was audacious and dangerous. He would need be careful with the timing… and he would need to send an emissary to help sow even more doubt in the Great Houses and yet still bring the Queen on board as an ally. It would be a most difficult balancing act but he thought it could succeed if they executed his plan properly.

If an emissary of sufficient importance was sent then that would force the new Queen to pause to consider what the “mad” Starks were doing. They would need someone who would be sincere, likely to be believed by the Queen. Eddard would time his march to begin immediately after the arrival of the emissary. Eddard asked for suggestions. This person, unfortunately, could not be told of the true nature of the plan, as one wrong slip of the tongue could ruin everything. The message must be delivered along with the scroll that would be delivered to the Queen upon the arrival of the emissary.

Eddard had grimaced as he told them that sometimes one had to play the Game of Thrones.

Arya mooning and walking on clouds while thinking of a certain Targaryen Queen immediately came to Sansa’s mind. She knew just who to send.

The meeting continued on with suggestions being offered for the emissary. Sansa wanted to discuss her thoughts with her father in private. It was her sister all.

When the meeting ended and the members of the meeting started to file out Sansa asked her father if he could stay back for a few minutes. She had a personal matter to ask.

Her heart warmed like it always did when her father graced her with that soft almost shy smile.

**Eddard**

Eddard watched his daughter waiting for the room to empty. He was not sure what this was about. Was it about a suitor, or her mother? Something about the emissary?

“Father, I know just who we can send.” Sansa told him.

Sansa paused while Eddard waited a few long moments “Well, Sansa, tell me. You have proven to be quite innovative with your thinking. I can’t wait to hear who you think we should send. Robb? Theon?”

“Father, I think we should send Arya. You’ve seen how she is mooning over the Targaryen. She would be perfect!” Sansa said, excited at her own thinking and how clever she was being.

“She will thank us for this Father! Everyone with eyes that see can see how love struck Arya is.” Eddard watched his daughter chuckle. “I _never_ thought I would see that! Arya will leap at the opportunity to go south and be your emissary and meet the new Queen. You know Arya … she’ll make quite the impact with her introduction to the Queen. She’ll probably try to impress the Targaryen with her bowman ship or something like that.”

Eddard watched his daughter calmly.

On the inside he was reeling.

“Sansa—That again is brilliant outside the box thinking” Eddard told his daughter softly.

He watched Sansa throw her shoulders back straighter at the praise.

“And extremely dangerous for Arya … you know the game we are playing with the Queen … she could kill Arya right out for our treason.”

Eddard sadly watched his daughter’s face fall and shoulders slump. She needed to learn the iron will of command.

“I’m sorry father. I didn’t think it through. I was being a silly romantic girl and not a mature leader who just happens to be a woman. Can you forgive me?”

Eddard gave her his patented half smile half grimace “I told you Sansa it is brilliant and that is why we are going to do it.”

“What? NO! We will not be putting Arya in danger!”

“Sansa, calm down.”

Sansa was still agitated, walking around waving her arms saying how stupid she had been.

“Sansa, we are going to send Arya south to be our emissary and so she can win the Queen’s love. I should have seen it for myself, but my male ego got in the way.”

His daughter stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her father strangely.

“What did you say?”

“Sansa I have not shared with you, Robb or my other advisors all the intelligence I receive. Some of it was seemingly irrelevant to our current crisis. Also, what I am about to tell you is of Daenerys Targaryen’s personal desires. Desires that normally have no part of a battlefield. One of the persistent rumors you hear constantly about the Queen in Essos, especially early on in her conquest was her … how should I say it—she fucked women, not men … I think the Queen is for some reason trying to hide it now, but she is gay Sansa—just like our wild wolf Arya.”

“You accept that?” Sansa answered back in a small voice.

Eddard wondered at his daughter’s strange reaction.

He took a deep calming breath. “I have been working at it for a long time now. I had my fears for a long time. Then the more I thought about it I wondered why I should fear it? Arya is who she is. She has chosen a difficult road. I’m just thankful that you have chosen a more straight path.” Eddard spoke, not seeing the double meaning.

“You’re thankful I’m straight and not gay like Arya.” Sansa spoke in a strange, strangled voice.

Eddard looked at his daughter. He tried to make a small joke “I think having to deal with one gay daughter is quite enough for one family, don’t you think?” he chuckled and came over and squeezed his daughter’s shoulder.

He wondered why she looked somewhat ill.

“It was Bran’s prophecies while he was in his deep sleep after his fall that made me fully see the truth. To see that Arya and Daenerys would be lovers. Now we can make it happen.”

“What do you mean?” Sansa said in a far away voice.

“What Bran kept saying throughout his coma. ‘The direwolf and dragon must lie together’. Your mother and everyone else assume it means that our two Great Houses will work together. That is not what it means. Not with our Arya. The words tell the truth.”

Eddard could see doubt in his daughter’s eyes.

“But what if it Robb that is destined to be the Queens consort? I think you are taking an extreme leap of faith, father.”

“Sansa, you need to learn to trust your instincts. I fully trust mine. The Queen is gay and our daughter is gay. Bran says the “the wolf must _lie_ with the dragon”. His words while in his dream state often varied but the meaning remained the same. In this one phrase he never varied ‘wolf must lie with the dragon.’ If he had meant something else Sansa, Bran would have said other words with the same meaning.”

“We have two gay women of Great Houses. Our Arya is meant for the Queen. I am ashamed to think I did not see the correctness of sending Arya to the Queen myself. I am in your debt yet again, daughter.

“I have seen the Queen’s eyes. She is a fair woman. She will not harm our little Arya. She will take Arya as a hostage and someway, somehow, Arya will make our new Queen fall in love with her. I can feel it. I have prayed in the Godswood and the way the branches swirl and whisper in the breeze I know they agree.

“This will make all that was prophesied happen. Thank you Sansa.”

“And if you are wrong?”

Eddard took a deep breath “Then I will suffer the sin.”

“It is my idea.”

“But I am championing it, Sansa. These are great times. We must take great risks. What do you think Arya’s answer will be no matter the risk? She has, in a way, lived her whole life for this moment. Let’s not deny her destiny.”

Eddard watched his daughter smile a small smile. He knew she felt her sister’s potential danger acutely but she would learn to take chances as all great leaders must.

He would never have sent Arya South if Bran had not already told them the path to take.

Sansa looked at him “I had not considered that the Game of Thrones had such risks … it has all seemed only a game, in a way.”

“It is Sansa and you seeing this tells me you are indeed going to be a master at it … always consider all the angles and ramifications. You must do this to make the best decisions for all involved.”

Eddard sensed the conversation was finished and started to move out of the room.

“Father?”

Eddard stopped beside Sansa and turned to look at Sansa.

“It truly doesn’t bother you that Arya is gay?” his daughter asked in that strange strangled tone again.

Eddard gave her his small smile “Not anymore, Sansa.” He paused and attempted to lighten the mood “Just don’t you go and make your mother and me disappointed in _you_.” He said as he started to move out of the room, squeezing his daughter’s shoulder showing his love in the jest.

Not looking back he did not see the stricken look on Sansa’s face.

**Arya**

Arya walked the box across her room and set it resolutely down on the floor. She climbed on top of it and stood up on toes, leaning forward as her arms came up and around making a hoop. She leaned her face forward and puckered her lips. Her eyelids fluttered as she made a kissing noise and then, suddenly, she was wind milling her arms and fell off the box.

 _Dammit_! Arya thought. Why did Daenerys Targaryen have to be so tall?

Arya picked up the box and went back across the room, then considered the walk with the box she had just finished. That would not do. She turned around, putting some wiggle in her walk, swaying her slender hips. She put the box down and climbed up with a sultry look. _Much better_. She felt much sexier as she looped her arms around her imaginary lover and practiced smooching.

She practiced a few more times. She was just beginning to feel confident when she had a distressing thought - what if there were no chairs or boxes when they met?

She pondered her dilemma. She stood before her imaginary, tall Queen and bent her knees deep, then jumped up high and looped her arms up to catch the back of the pale Queen’s neck. She practiced this for a minute.

Arya thought his might have some merit. She would have to loop her strong legs around the Queen’s waist and then clench her body against the Queen’s. She would _feel_ Arya’s warm body pressed to her. She would feel her puffy nipples and wet pussy jammed into her stomach as she shimmied up to kiss the Targaryen silly. Yes. She would use her body to seduce the Queen.

Wait a minute! They would be fully clothed. _She would not feel how wet she made me!_ Arya wondered if she could ask for a private initial meeting. Then she could strip down and jump up on the Queen. Yes, that might work. No, wait a minute! The queen would still be fully clothed. That might be a problem.

Arya pondered the truly meaningful questions of her time.

Then a frightful thought crossed her mind.

Arya ran to her closet and pulled out the many dresses that her mother had had commissioned for her to wear to impress suitors. Dresses she had always refused to wear! They were frilly, lacy things that made her heart beat cold. She felt a cold sweat running down her back holding them one by one up to her body and looking at the full length mirror on one wing of her dressing screen.

She moved over to her dresser, categorizing all the makeup that she almost never used at all, at most just a little on special occasions or to cover bruises.

What if the Queen was a woman who wanted her woman to be in dresses and in full makeup? What if Daenerys wanted a _girly girl_? Arya nearly fainted at the thought. She sat down on the bed with a queasy stomach. _No,_ that _couldn’t_ be.

A warrior queen would want a warrior at her side. Yes. Yes, that was right. Like attracted like, Arya thought desperately to herself. Arya saw the irrefutable logic of her thoughts and felt much better about her situation. She put the dresses haphazardly back in the closet.

But maybe Daenerys was the type of woman that wanted to conquer her woman. Arya got in the middle of the room and practiced batting her eyelashes and making girly noises as she exposed her neck in submission, displaying her desire to be mounted and taken. She giggled and swished her hips.

Arya was feeling a little queasy again, but she would do what she had to do to get her woman. That calmed the Stark as she continued practicing being the coquette. She would let the Queen be the passionate suitor and her the damsel to begin with if that was what it took to capture her Queen. Once she had the woman in bed… she would show her how a wolf _really_ behaved.

Arya paused a moment. She sure hoped she knew what a wolf did in bed. She looked around, gnawing her lip. She guessed she would just have to wing that part. She howled into the night and Nymeria howled back, and Arya suddenly felt much more confident.

Arya eyed where her imaginary six-foot-six Queen stood. The Queen stood patiently waiting for her wolf to declare her adoration for her.

Arya thought of how a wolf would declare its passion, tapping her foot. Ruminating, Arya decided a wolf would spring upon its mate.

Arya took off forward, springing high in the air with arms forming a hoop as she pounced on her future Queen and mate.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys walked around her personal quarters making sure all was ready. The servants had come in fifteen minutes ago with the spread of food on the back table. The food was mainly a light repast of finger foods and bowls of chopped up melons and various berries along with cherries. A large bowl of tossed salad - lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and peppers all diced and mixed together.

Dany smiled at the large tub of locusts that had been set up on a step stool by the chaise that sat before the fireplace. She had to make sure that Strong Belwas was not left in a ‘famished’ state. Daenerys looked around again. She spied the poker deck of cards and chips on the main table. Tonight she would win!

The Queen wanted her Klutch of Confidantes meetings to be both a meeting of advisors but more importantly a meeting of friends. She treasured these times with her most trusted friends.

Dany moved to the mirror over her dresser and admired herself. She had to admit she was one hot woman in her Dothraki garb. She wore the traditional vest unhooked, allowing her breasts to move freely. She wore a short skirt that barely covered her ass and coochie. Her feet and lower legs were strapped into riding sandals. She had a medium width belt on with a bronze medallion that depicted a rearing mare throwing its hooves at the sky. She missed the days when she rode thus on the back of Silver.

She had been so free and alive then. She was happy then but she at times felt hemmed in by the strictures of being Queen of Westeros. She loved the open sky and the feel of a horses’s gait between her legs. She pressed her thighs together loving the friction. She missed her harem she had had when she was Khaleesi.

Daenerys Targaryen never wanted to forget her time as Khaleesi of Khal Drogo’s Khalasar. It was there that her desire and dreams of conquest and becoming the Mother of Dragons was born. It was there that she first dreamed of being great. She had begun to dream there to become Queen of Westeros. Now she was that and so much more.

There was a polite knock on the door and she was broken out of her reverie. Daenerys shook her head and went to answer the door. She opened it and spotted her closest friends together talking and laughing together. She felt warmth rush through her at seeing her friends so relaxed with each other. Most of them had known each other for over five years, and the newest addition fit effortlessly right in.

They all streamed in laughing except for Missandei. She was looking down nervously. There Daenerys observed her caracal, Shadowclaw. The cat looked at her with its yellow eyes. The cat was roughly thirty-five pounds and over three feet long, and about twenty inches tall at the shoulders. It had a short tail and large ears, each ear adorned with black tufts nearly two inches long on the tips.

Shadowclaw’s fur was a tawny brown with red highlights. Its sides and back lined with black streaks. Her belly was covered in white fur that ran up her throat to her chin. Black lines ran from her eyes to the nose. Her fur coat was short and very dense. Her ears were lightly colored in the front black at the back.

Daenerys looked from the cat’s intelligent pupils back up at Missandei. Her interpreter cleared her throat.

“Can Shadowclaw join us? She whines something frightful when I leave to come to our Klutch meetings. She then gives me the cold shoulder and offended eye for the next day. She really wants to join us.”

The cat came over to Daenerys and rubbed up against her legs and purred lightly. Dany had always liked the cat.

“I would be pleased to have your caracal join us, Missandei.” The Queen bent down and scratched the cat behind her ears, its purrs nearly shaking the cat on its feet. The Queen got up and stepped aside, and the cat sauntered in like she owned the whole castle. She now probably thought she did.

Missandei and Dany came last into the room. Jhago resumed his position as guard at the door. The five Unsullied ranged up and down the royal halls on constant patrol. Dany closed the door behind her.

They all put together a plate of food and walked to the table except for Strong Belwas. He went to ‘his’ chair and sat in it, then devoured his heaping plate of food all the while saying he was famished and nearly was top weak to put food in his mouth. He gulped his food down like a famished dog, chasing it down with mead.

Missandei had set down a plate with carved ham and roast on the floor. The cat nibbled on its meal, her tongue constantly licking her lips, enjoying her repast.

Soon Belwas was finished with his first course and had started to stuff his mouth with his ever sought after locusts. He hummed and gave out moans of gluttonous glee eating his insects.

This caught Shadowclaw’s attention and the cat wandered over and sat on its haunches, looking up expectantly at Belwas for some locusts. The man looked down at the cat. “Go away! I need to eat to replenish my depleted reserves. I am weakened unto death!”

“Meow.”

“No. I refuse your entreaties. I am immune to your pretty eyes! They are all for me!”

“Meow?”

Shadowclaw turned her head slowly right and left looking at the handfuls of locust being stuffed in the eunuchs mouth. The cat licked its lips.

“I will not give in!”

“Meow”

“Never!” Belwas bellowed as Daenerys watched the interchange. He went to stuff another handful into his mouth and a big locust slipped from between his fingers, hitting the ground.

Shadowclaw pounced on it and got it between her paws, lying down and chewing the head off and slurping the stub of the thoracic with her tongue. She chewed and gnawed the locust until only one foot fell to the ground.

She then looked up, and Belwas accidentally let another locust slip through his fingers. The caracal swiped the locust into her paws as she gnawed happily.

Whenever she ate a locust, Belwas ‘accidentally’ dropped another locust to the floor. The man never dropped locusts till tonight.

Daenerys chuckled. _Softie_.

Her and her other companions enjoyed their light meal talking of the days events and sharing funny anecdotes, their laughter tinkling in the night air. Daenerys treasured these times with her closest friends.

She worked with Tyrion on designing a campaign of education on hygiene and beginning the control and hopeful eradication of rats and other vermin. She wanted to drill more wells in the poor quarters for the populace. She also talked to Tyrion about water towers like she had seen in Volantis for public baths to help promote hygiene and health. This would reduce medical costs for the realm and for individuals. The reduction of sick days would increase productivity. This would put more money in merchants pockets, and increase wages for the working man. More wages would provide more taxes. A healthy realm would be a happier kingdom.

With Syrio she planned for a training schedule for her troops. She was starting to cycle her Essos troops back to their homes and wanted her remaining troops in top physical condition and cross training disciplines to improve their martial prowess against foes they had not faced before.

She had learned to value asymmetrical warfare on her march across Essos and wanted to start teaching it to her armed forces.

They talked for another thirty minutes before it was time for poker. Dany had pulled the servants bell that sounded down in the kitchen. The servants came up and cleaned off the food from the table.

Daenerys looked over at Strong Belwas. As per usual by now he was leaned back on his chaise, snoring as he slept. She and Missandei got up and spread out over his rotund form several throw blankets. He smiled up at them sleepily. Daenerys felt her heart clutch. He was like a little boy.

They went back to play their game. They laughed and played hands of poker with a lot of jibbing and taunts. It was good night for a change as she was winning most of the hands. She loved seeing Tyrion with the sour look on his face.

Daenerys looked over at Belwas and touched Missandei’s arm, pointing over to the fireplace. Missandei’s face split into a big smile. On Belwas’s stomach lay Shadowclaw. She had her hind limbs on one side of his stomach and her head and front legs hanging down the other side of his big belly - fast asleep.

Daenerys went back to her game with a big smile on her face.


	11. What Should Have Been

Chapter 11

What Should Have Been

Melisandre

**Six years ago**

… _prophecies are so subtle and dangerous. The inevitability of a prophecy once heard. History is full of mighty heroes, great houses, fighting to avoid their fate, and, thus, only ensuring they fulfill their prophecies of doom and destruction. Westeros had its prophecy … one of death, one of destruction; one of doom and potential victory at the birth of Spring but so much pain, so much loss … Strife and discord the crucibles of destiny; the fires that create greatness… The death of Jon Arryn was prophesied by seers of old. His death would spring forth great events and great devastation BUT eventual victory over the forces of darkness and death. The seers say that only great suffering and supreme heartache can forge the strongest human metal … … … Jon Arryn did not die … … … now the fates are in disarray! Can victory still be achieved? The price would have been great, but, would it not have been worth it to overcome the Wight King? … … I wonder … what new prophecy will arise from the ashes of what might have been … will a new Phoenix arise … one with a nobler more enlightened vision … one of Hope … one of Reclamation_ …

 

Melisandre again looked over what she had written. She looked down at the parchment, and then out into the dark skies of Asshai. The sounds of unspeakable monsters were loud in the distance, but that was not what had disturbed her soul so. She picked up the parchment and read her words again, musing over the news that had just reached her from Westeros.

She was a rogue witch among her kin - she walked her own path. The other powerful mages saw no reason to trouble themselves with events on the other side of the world. They were unconcerned that the prophecy had not come true.

The match had not been struck that was to launch the war of resolution. The war that was to forge the heroes in that far, distant land into the weapons they were destined to be. They _needed_ this forging to become what was needed to defeat the rising enemy of ice and darkness.

Her fellow warlocks and witches simply didn’t care. So what if Westeros was reduced to a frozen waste? They were safe; the danger a world away. If the problem came east, they would take care of it then.

Light would always defeat night. The one was stronger than the other, always. It was hogwash that this “Wight King” could cause permanent night and winter. The world turned around the sun. Spring followed winter, summer followed spring, fall followed summer and finally winter followed fall. The seasons had always been thus, and would always continue to be.

Melisandre tried to make them see that this was something new. Their people had not yet achieved enlightenment from R’hllor when last this menace arose. Something had released it from its icy grave. That was as frightening as the rising of the Wight King himself – the question of how had he been released.

And the answer terrified her.

The seers had foreseen this moment for three centuries. A Falcon that had a hand for its right talon would die poisoned, while trying to defend a stag drunk in a river of wine. The Falcon killed by the mockingbird with a poisoned berry, the Stag gored by a boar while crossing the river of wine.

Finally, all the right persons were in place for fulfillment of the prophecy. Melisandre had waited for word that Jon Arryn the Falcon had been poisoned by Petyr Baelish the Mockingbird. She had foreseen in her flames that this man was cunning, devious and extremely intelligent. He would succeed in his schemes and in doing so, ignite war.

It was the war that would forge the three young scions of three of the mighty Houses of that far away land. The war would eventually take the dragon reborn Stannis Baratheon up north to the wall to confront the Ice King.

It would be Melisandre’s duty to help him become Azor Ahai. She had been prepared to make her journey.

The seers had been so sure, and so had Melisandre. She was so sure of the destiny proclaimed in the flames. She could write great novels from her visions; visions of war, and the forging of great heroes through pain and suffering.

Then the news came to Asshai that Petyr Baelish had been executed; his accomplice caught in the attempted act of poisoning her husband. Melisandre had been shocked and dismayed.

Jon Arryn’s death had been absolutely necessary. It had been _guaranteed_ by the flames. How could she and all the seers have been so wrong?

Despite this misstep, the seers remained undisturbed. Visions were always difficult to interpret. This time they had been wrong. “Get over it Melisandre,” was their sage advice.

She had not argued. What could she say? Her soul had turned to ice. There would be no forging. Stannis would not move north to be near the Wall. There would be no Azor Ahai reborn. One event presaged the next and now none of them would occur.

She was no longer sure, but in her initial readings of the flame besides Stannis Baratheon, Daenerys Targaryen had been the most crucial to the defeat of Night. She saw that the girl was to be slowly forged into a great leader. But as always, the flames were very difficult to read. She would focus on Stannis, and then see confusing images of a silent albino direwolf and a crow wielding a bastard sword.

The Targaryen also caused conflicting images. She kept seeing dragons with the girl. It was clear that Stannis on Dragonstone was the heir to dragons; not some wisp of a girl who was obviously weak and of no account.

Then, Melisandre saw the girl slowly becoming stronger in her rule. She began filled with doubt, unsure of herself and that made her seem less than she was. But she would, over time, grow to be a strong leader. Her strength would slowly increase as she wound her way back to her homeland.

Melisandre saw in the flames that this woman would amass a large army.

She assumed that in time Stannis Baratheon and this Targaryen would wed and create a new rule in Westeros after they defeated the Ice King.

Melisandre had also seen a bitch direwolf who would lose its face and forget itself for a while before putting its face back on. This strange direwolf would be instrumental in the final garroting of the Ice King.

For some reason in her flames she kept seeing the Dragon and the Direwolf lying together when it clearly should have been the Stag and the Dragon. Melisandre mused that after two thousand years, the flames could still be confounding even to a strong mage such as herself.

With the death of Peytr Baelish, all of that would be lost.

The flames had shown her that only with the war of five kings could all the pieces be forged and put in the right places of where and when they would be needed.

The children would not be forged, and the future Azor Ahai would have no reason to move north. Her flames told her this stern man would reject her out of hand if she approached him without the goad of war to spur him into action. His sense of honor and the lack of danger would keep him in Dragonstone.

She was paralyzed with doubt. She finally decided that she would remain in Asshai and study even more deeply into the flames.

All of her time was thrown into the flames she loved.

She would continue looking into them, and hope for improved divination.

**Five years ago**

Melisandre stared into the flames in total despair. The forces of darkness were indeed going to triumph over R’hllor and light. She was lost in her soul. And of course, her fellow witches and warlocks saw no reason to feel any discord.

Melisandre had used the last year to begin a journey to a much clearer understanding of the path that R’hllor meant for his pieces on the chessboard to take. Pieces that she was sure were of great value before now plagued her with grave doubts. Her vision had become quite clear on one thing, though: Daenerys Targaryen was both Queen and King. _She_ was the lynchpin of destiny.

It was around her which all things would spin. This last scion of the Dragon was the force that would rally Westeros to victory with her leading the forces of light. She now knew that Stannis was _not_ the one who would lead. She had begun to doubt that he was Azor Ahai, as well. She had let mere geography cloud her interpretation of the flames.

Daenerys Targaryen was indeed the mother of dragons. When the rumors reached Asshai that she had hatched three dragons, Melisandre’s world had been rocked to the core. When she next looked in the flames she had cursed herself a fool. The flames clearly showed a white haired woman riding a black behemoth of a dragon. The woman was always at the forefront of battle, leading the forces of R’hllor to victory.

She would find Azor reborn and a direwolf and lead them into battle with her. Together they would defeat the Ice Wight King. They would be needed. Her visions in the flame had become even more dark and dire.

Some lost denizen of the dark night had formed an unholy union with Ice King, and his power had grown exponentially. He would lead his forces south with great prosecution and vengeance. His forces were growing mighty indeed.

The only positive from Jon Arryn’s life not being forfeit was that regicide did not occur in Westeros. The mighty Houses were still intact, and their power would be brought to bear against the Ice King. Their downfall was that they had forgotten magic. They would not be able to withstand the magic that the Ice King would bring to bear against them should war be waged.

That was where she, Melisandre, would step in. She would be limited by their lack of belief and unwillingness to make the necessary sacrifice to R’hllor, but she would make do. She would throw herself in the breach and sacrifice her life to provide the magical assault against their common foe.

She would ensure that Azor Ahai would be reborn, whomever he was, and lead him to the Wall to meet his destiny along with the Dragon and the Direwolf.

Or at least, that’s what she had planned to do. That was finished now. The war had been lost before it had even started. Darkness would consume and defeat the forces of light. First Westeros would fall, and then in time Essos as well. The forces of night, ice and death would be marching ever eastward until even Asshai was cast into eternal night and frozen death.

She would almost enjoy the looks on her fellow magi faces as they were cast down. She would laugh into all of their disbelieving faces as they fell before the unstoppable Ice King.

The Dragon had fallen.

With her death, all hope was gone. Only her fire, passion and light could withstand and conquer the forces of darkness. She was not a follower of R’hllor, but she would do his bidding regardless and defeat his eternal enemy.

The flames had shown her the horrible truth. The girl was the key. She had survived so many perils to begin her road of self-discovery. Melisandre had felt her hope rising as the young dragon grew strong mentally and physically, growing into her destiny as a regal regent.

She would amass a great army and learn the ways of the Game of Thrones to gather the forces necessary to throw down the Ice King.

No more. It would not be the Wight King that threw down the Dragon, but a silly, small man that doomed the world. A man filled with false rage and fear of a small girl. A force he himself had created years before. He himself had created the girl in so many ways, and now had killed her.

Hope was no more.

The Ice King was assured his victory.

**Three years ago**

The last two years had been a wilderness for Melisandre. Her life was one long night of despair and a forlorn sense of helplessness. She had not felt this way since the passing of Tygreti so many centuries ago. Melisandre’s life was without meaning or import.

Only her stubborn will kept her going; she would not roll over and die. She would confront and be quickly killed by the Ice King and his demon baby son, as she had come call the evil thing the Ice king had formed an unholy alliance with.

Like the good priestess of R’hllor she still was, Melisandre continued to study the flames for all the good it would do her. She was sure now that Stannis Baratheon was not Azor Ahai reborn, but that Jon Snow was in fact that avatar.

She had seen his face from the beginning when she concentrated on Azor’s fate in the coming war, but discounted it thinking him merely a crow defending the wall.

But still, it did not matter. Without the Dragon, _none_ of it mattered. Destiny was only delayed slightly without the great war of the Five Kings to spur developments on in Westeros.

The Dragon was not slowly moving across Essos, learning how to be a Queen using guile and will to bend powers to her bidding.

Life was just moving forward at a sedate pace.

It was a false Summer that would bypass Fall. No… this Summer would lead directly to a bitter, never-ending winter that would consume all of the world that she knew.

Melisandre did not weep. She had not wept since Tygreti had been murdered defending her. She never slept, but still sometimes had nightmarish visions of her death. By R’hllor she missed her wife still, when she was not able to suppress the memories and pain.

Then out of nowhere Melisandre’s life had been reborn anew. Reports were flooding out of the Red Wastes of Essos that a white haired woman had emerged from the desert like lightning. She had conquered the great Khalasar that had banished her, and become its new Khal.

They proclaimed her as the Mare Who Would Mount the World.

And still, the woman was not satisfied with that. She had quickly flown South to take Qarth. Melisandre could not help but smile at that news. The Valyrian had totally destroyed the House of the Undying, crippling the Warlocks ranks.

Even now, she was gathering her forces and forming new alliances. She was becoming a mighty force already, and had merely begun her destiny.

Melisandre had sat back, stunned by the reports. Jon Arryn’s death would have formed a totally different woman from the one who had emerged from the red desert. Where her first visions had Daenerys Targaryen form her following with guile, wit and diplomacy, this one was a direct, ruthless, efficient warlord. She did not ask; she demanded and took.

Melisandre gauged the young woman from the reports she heard. She conquered her enemies with ruthless aplomb. She would ask for their surrender and then annihilate them if they lacked the wisdom to accede. Like foolish men the world over, they never took the road of wisdom. They paid the price. Many the ultimate price.

The red priestess was pleased by what the woman did after her conquests. She broke the chains of the slaves and was already trying to establish a new world order without slavery. She was using alliances to quickly set up new patterns of trade based on economics of commerce and production rather than the cruelty of human servitude.

This was a woman Melisandre would gladly follow if her destiny allowed such choices. This was a woman worth following and swearing allegiance to. She had already accomplished so much. She had conquered the first slave city and freed all the slaves, unlike all her predecessors who merely sought to establish themselves as the new slave owners.

She had formed an alliance with the Summer Islanders, who she always admired as a noble and lofty people.

Melisandre contemplated the way prophecy was changing before her eyes in the flames. It was as if the fates were weaving a new tapestry from the filaments of doubts and of confusion.

Azor was already at the Wall defending the realm. She did not have to worry about getting him there.

The Dragon was becoming mighty on her own after her transformation in the desert. Melisandre had no idea and would give her left eye to the flames to know just what exactly could have transformed the sweet, gentle child she had first seen into this warlord hell bent on her mission of destroying slavery. This Daenerys Targaryen was successfully annihilating a trade that existed for five thousand years.

The Red Woman mused on the craftiness of the young woman. She was indeed crushing the slave trade, but also amassing the army and navy she would need to conquer her homeland at the same time.

The forces she would amass if she succeeded in her plan of conquering Essos would be truly staggering. The sheer audacity to even _dream_ of the feat was jaw-dropping. The woman had the ability to dream greatness, and evidently the sheer onions to actually accomplish it.

It seemed the flames had found their way around the event of prophecy having not been fulfilled. All were finding another path except the Direwolf. It was absolutely clear in the prophecy and in the flames that Melisandre had spent years looking at that one of the current Stark daughters were to be forged by the fires of despair and hate into a weapon to be used against the Ice King and right the ill forces that would gather in Westeros.

One of the daughters was to go to Braavos and enter into the House of Black and White and come out a trained, dispassionate killer to do the work of R’hollr, using various agents to achieve his will.

The lack of the warfare had kept the forces of evil from gathering south of the wall. Those services were no longer needed of the Direwolf. But the ‘weapon’ was primarily being forged to deliver the killing stroke to the Ice King. Will was as important as steel in killing the vile Ice Lord; its succubus son even more so required that killing stroke be delivered.

The Direwolf was to deliver the fatal blow. The Direwolf that was to be trained into hardened Valeryian steel in the House of Black and White. Instead, that wolf was safe and sound in Winterfell, living a life of peace and comfort. She was not being forged into the hard-edged weapon she needed to become.

All was in flux, but Melisandre now felt that maybe, just maybe, the fates could indeed defeat the Ice King. The old path had been sure and the new one filled with doubts, but it just might be possible.

She had to hope the Direwolf, too, would find absolution.

She was sure that wolf and dragon would form an alliance of some sort. Through that alliance, Melisandre had to hope the Wolf would be forged into the weapon she needed to become.

**Two years ago  
**

It was time to leave for Westeros. The pieces were slowly moving in place. The time she had spent looking into the flames over the last five years had made her visions so much clearer.

She now knew for a surety that Jon Snow, or more accurately Jon Targaryen was the dragon she had been seeking. To combine a dragon who was heat made flesh with the spirit of Azor Ahai would indeed make him a great warrior.

Fortunately the flames had also revealed he had a wife or very soon would in all but name. She would be sacrificed to make Jon Snow—Targaryen - the true Earthly manifestation of Azor.

She had not been able to see her face clearly, but one could not miss the fiery red hair. She felt an unease deep in her soul and belly. She thought back two millennium to her own lost love. She had fiery hair like that. She loved playing with it after her love had gone to sleep spread all out over her after exhausting lovemaking. The woman had been nearly a full foot shorter than her, she remembered.

She had a hard time seeing her face now. She had worked hard to not see her face in her flames or in her dreams back when she still needed to sleep.

She shook her head. This was about the here and now, and what she had to accomplish.

The dragon had completely shattered Slaver’s Bay. This made Melisandre smile. As a shadow-bender she was supposed to be above such mundane matter of affair of state, but fuck them. She was ecstatic to see the slave trade abolished. She herself had been a slave once.

Melisandre was sure that the dragon would eventually set her aim on her homeland. She would support her, if she was still alive.

The woman had just conquered Lys, which had only put up token resistance. The state was known more for pleasure that than fighting anyways.

The woman had made it very clear to Tyrosh and Myr that they would need to divest themselves of all slaves and set them up as free persons and help establish them in trade or find transportation to anywhere they desired with _very adequate support,_ the scrolls had specified.

Melisandre liked it. It was just vague enough to make the slave owners sweat.

Pentos had already fully expunged all slaves that were not so secretly hidden.   The Dragon Queen had made it clear she would be most displeased if she found any slaves. The word ‘Dracarys’ was now used to scare unrepentant children at night.

The woman had amassed a huge army from her crushed cities and alliances. The Dothraki were mostly under her sway and had brought the interior of Essos under her control. She used them to garrison all of the slave cities, except for Qarth. This freed her other forces for her ever westward march back to her homeland.

She would in the not-too-distant future finally sail back to Westeros in victory. That was assured now. Then it was only matter of time before she would march North.

Melisandre could pray to R’hollr that she marched proactively and met the threat at the Wall. That would give the forces of light the greatest chance of victory.

Her only fear was the Direwolf. The woman had not been forged with one beat of the smith’s hammer in the fires of pain and suffering. Body and spirt had not been honed.

She was still unsure which woman would go to the Queen. Whichever it was, the young woman would journey to the Queen and declare her allegiance. But the flames refused to let Melisandre see which would be chosen.

She hoped it would be the eldest with the red hair. She was tall, and had a nice figure. She had long given up any physical lust, but she was still partial to redheads. She could be a powerful warrior with that tall body.

Melisandre could only hope that the Stark girl had it within her to make herself into the weapon she needed to become. She sensed the dragon Queen would take the woman under her wing to develop her fighting skills and prowess.

Recently, Melisandre had come to see also that they would also become lovers. She had to smile softly. She knew her soul was too cold for it now after two thousand years, but what she would give to fall in love again.

 


	12. Fires of R’hllor

Chapter 12

**Fires of R’hllor**

Less Than Two Years Ago

Melisandre / Ygritte / Melisandre / Ygritte / Melisandre

**Melisandre**

Melisandre was happy to be on dry land again. She had enough of riding a ship in rolling waves. It did not matter how many centuries she had lived, she still felt her stomach roiling with seasickness.

 _One would think her magic could fully suppress the sensations_ , she thought as she sipped her ginger antidote again. She got off the ship after paying the captain for passage.

She immediately went in search of transportation to the wall. She had much to do and little time to do it. The fires had recently made it clear that she had to make ready for Azor Ahai reborn.

Melisandre still could not believe how she once thought that Stannis Baratheon had been the new avatar of the hero from the distant past. Since the fates had been thrown askew, she had seen her visions in the flame become much clearer. She had even seen visions of her former lover from so many centuries ago. Strange, that. She could still remember her bright red hair, though not the details of her face. She still felt her heart clench when she thought of Tygreti.

Her teacher and lover had been the best diviner of the flames Melisandre ever met. She had even divined her own death, and saved Melisandre when they came for her.

She soon had transportation heading to the Wall and Castle Black. She needed be there in time to save her charge.

She stared out at the woods as she sat on the cart heading to Hornwood. It was raining, and she let the drops fall down on her uncovered head, soaking her auburn locks. It ran down her face and throat as she tilted her head up.

She hated her existence sometimes. Actually, more and more as the long years had rolled on. She was always in service of her god. It was all she ever had, except for nearly sixty years in her youth. She felt as ancient at moments like this.

She was to save Ygritte of the Wildlings. She would _not_ die with an arrow in her heart. She would die with her heart pierced on the sword of Jon Snow when he became Azor Ahai. Was not the ends worth the means? She shook her head and put her hood up. God it was hateful. She was to save a life only to sacrifice it later - all her sins in service to her god.

But she would not shirk from her duty. She never had since Tygreti died. She never had her lover’s compassion and willingness to take a path not clearly shown in the flames.

She was tired. So, so tired. She never slept anymore, and did not have the surcease of dreams and simple rest to give her respite from her duty and the knowledge of what she must do to fulfill it.

She knew that getting Jon Snow to sacrifice his lover to become Azor Ahai was going to be difficult. She would push the woman on his blade if she had to. Only if the Ice King was confronted by Azor reborn along with the Wolf and Dragon could he be defeated. Else, the Ice King would conquer all of Westeros and then the rest of the world.

Azor must kill his wife to give his sword the strength it needed. The legends were clear. The fact that Ygritte would not willingly go on the blade like Nissa Nissa had though, made her stomach churn.

She had murdered so many times in the name of her god; this would be the last. After the great war was settled and won she would give herself to the flames she had so long worshiped. She was tired, and would greet the flames as a lover. It was appropriate, the flames had always reminded her of Tygreti’s bright red hair. She would die in agony as she had sent so many to do before her. But where they died in anguish and anger, she would die happy. She would finally be with Tygreti again.

But first she must help defeat the Ice King. His hatred knew no limits.

////////

She rode her horse hard to reach Castle Black in time. The damn rain had delayed her, making the roads near impassable in places. Up ahead, she saw the turmoil of conflict. She flew off her horse as she approached the confusion of combat, cloaking herself in shadows as she strode around the battlefield unseen. Those who would start to run at her would simply veer off to the side on their own. She searched for a woman with bright red hair in the flickering light of the flames around the keep that illuminated that the battlefield.

Had she arrived too late? That was not possible!

Melisandre looked around desperately. _There_! She was by the wagon looking for a target to shoot with her bow. Why did humans always insist on killing each other over such petty things? Their true enemy was the Wight King.

She felt this was the critical moment she needed to prevent. She brought out her knife and sliced her palm deep, drinking her own blood. She had already painted her body with the sigils and runes, and she began chanting the mystical incantations. She had already consumed the necessary herbs and potions.

Melisandre felt her bones melting and twisting into new shapes. Her blood boiled in her veins. She did not have royal blood to create the beast, only her own body to offer. Agony filled her being as her face became something horrible to gaze upon.

Without royal blood, Melisandre had to use her own body as the template to bind the shadow demon to. Horrific as it was, she found the thought oddly appropriate. Had she not become a demon herself over the centuries? Did not the end justify the means?

A horrible scream filled the battlefield, and crow and wildling alike all paused. A hideous monster of shadow was suddenly upon the combatants, a monster that had a red star burning in its throat and a face both twisted and hideous. Its legs and arms were unnaturally long with claws for toes and talons for fingers. Huge dagger-like teeth jutted up and down from the elongated jaws of the monster. Its head swiveled, looking for its enemies.

Both sides fell before the monstrous killing shadow. Bodies were torn to shreds and heads crushed in the pressing palms of the hideous monster, annihilating all it met. The monster crawled easily up the wall of the tower, lifting wilding and crows alike, hurling them down to their deaths. It came up on the rampart of the tower, then rushed forward, its razor teeth and jaws decapitating the crow about to shoot the red-haired woman in the heart. Once dealt with, the monster leapt down from the height of thirty feet.

The beast roared again when the woman took an arrow in her thigh. Two wildlings with long spears attacked the monster shadow. They were met with a deadly embrace, the monster crushing their bones to a pulp just before its strength began to fade.

Such magic only lasted a short time.

The monster picked up the red-haired woman, who had passed out from the pain of the arrow embedded in her leg. Suddenly, an inhuman shriek filled the air and a spear jutted out from between the shoulders of the black beast. Dark ichor spilled to the ground and hissed as it bubbled. The monster fell to one knee before clambering back to its feet, running off at an inhuman speed.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte woke feeling wane and exhausted. Her left leg throbbed painfully, and her body was full of fire. She barely had any strength. She turned her head and saw a huge fireplace with a roaring fire keeping the small cottage she was in warm. She then noticed the chair in front of the fire. In it reclined a tall woman with long, deep auburn hair. Her head was tilted over the back of the chair, and she was unconscious and moaning.

She too looked pale and drawn. Her face twisted with her moans, and she spoke in some language Ygritte did not understand. The woman’s eyes opened suddenly, unseeing as they stared at her. Her head lifted slightly and she cried out “Tygreti, Tygreti!” followed by desperate words in her strange tongue followed by a blood-curdling scream. Then the woman went limp, as tears streamed down her face.

Ygritte followed her back into unconsciousness.

When Ygritte awoke again, she was feverish and her mouth felt bone dry. Her sight was blurry, and her entire body ached. She turned her head to look at the fire but the chair before it was empty.

“Here, drink this,” a deep female voice spoke beside her. Ygritte turned her head and saw the face of the beautiful woman who’d been dreaming earlier. Her face was long and angular, framed by that beautiful, deep auburn hair. She had a strange red ruby on her throat held by a red choker. Despite her beauty, she looked haggard.

The woman held a glass to Ygritte’s lips, and she drank the water gratefully.

“How long have we been here?” Ygritte asked the woman.

“We have been here almost four days now,” the woman replied while straightening up. She was tall compared to Ygritte’s five-foot-two inch height. “The arrow pierced your artery, and you nearly bled out. I barely managed to save your life.”

“Why did you save me? What happened to that monster I saw? It was horrible.” Ygritte said with a shudder. The woman placed her hand on Ygritte’s forehead.

“You’re still feverish. Here, eat this this.” The red woman sat down beside Ygritte’s bed with a bowl in her hand.

Ygritte settled back and ate the broth as it was spooned to her, noticing the hand on the utensil shook slightly. Her savior was clearly still weak herself.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ygritte said when the woman dabbed some soup off of her cheek.

“I saved you because you have an important role to play in the future. You are a very important woman, Ygritte.”

“Of course I am. I’ve been kissed by the sun!” the Wildling crowed weakly. “What is your name by the way … I need to thank my savior.” Ygritte’s eyes narrowed in concern when the woman’s hand suddenly shook violently, spilling the soup out of the spoon.

“I’m sorry Ygritte … I am not well myself.” The woman grimaced, then filled the spoon and began feeding Ygritte tenderly again. “My name is Melisandre. I am from the land of Asshai.”

“Where is that?”

“Far away, clear across the world.”

“Why are you here, then?”

“I told you.”

“I know, I’m special, but there is another reason why you are here. I’m not _that_ special. And what happened to that monster? ” Ygritte finished the last of the broth.

“Azor Ahai is about to be reborn. You know him already as Jon Snow. He will have a wife, which just so happens to be you. You are very important to his destiny.” Melisandre answered, her eyes skittering away from Ygritte.

Ygritte knew she was not telling her the full truth. She felt like she could read the woman very well for some reason.

“You’re keeping something from me, woman. I don’t like it.” Ygritte ground out. Suddenly, she felt tired and weak again. She looked at the bowl suspiciously.

“There was nothing but medicinal herbs in the chicken broth, Ygritte. You are safe with me.” Ygritte saw the woman grimace as her eyes skittered away again.

“And the monster, Melisandre?” Ygritte asked again. For some reason she knew the question was important.

“I’m the monster, Ygritte. That was my soul you saw.” The woman turned around and pulled her robe off one shoulder, revealing her back. Ygritte gasped, seeing a horrible wound in the middle of her back that was weeping blood and a thick black ichor. “How did you survive? You should be dead, woman.” Ygritte said with a small voice.

“It takes a lot to kill a priestess of Azor. I’m over two thousand years old, Ygritte. Go to sleep. Heal.” Ygritte watched the woman pull the robe back on carefully.

Ygritte was too tired to argue.

/////

When Ygritte awoke again she felt much better. Her fever was gone, and so too the weakness. She got up slowly and walked over to the chair with the sleeping woman in it.

Her face was not as haggard now, and she was indeed a beautiful woman. She pushed the red hair out of her face. Her face seemed familiar for some reason, and she felt attracted to the strange woman who had saved her.

Melisandre awoke suddenly and sprang out of the chair. “Don’t touch me!” she gasped, backing away from the wildling.

“I’ll touch whomever I want, woman … if I want to touch you I will.” Ygritte said, looking the taller woman in the eyes as she backed away.

Although she wasn’t sure why, she felt a strong sexual attraction to the priestess. She had slept with a few young lasses before, when no man had caught her eye. The sex had been _awesome,_ but she had never felt the _pull_ she felt with this woman. She had only felt the _pull_ with men. That pull had been a complete vortex with Jon Snow. She felt the ghost of that feeling with this strange woman.

Melisandre fixed a large meal for Ygritte, and she fell on the food at the table like a famished wolf. She had nearly eaten her fill when she finally noticed she had not seen the red woman take a single bite, and told her to join her.

“I don’t eat, Ygritte. I long ago stopped eating. I have no need.”

“ _Can_ you eat?”

“Yes.”

“Then join me anyways. The food is good!” Ygritte watched the woman slowly sit down at the table and nibble on a chunk of bread without enthusiasm. The woman sat as if she was constipated.

“Relax, Melisandre.” Ygritte told the woman. The woman remained ramrod straight. “Take that stick out of your ass and relax I said, woman!” Ygritte told the stubborn priestess.

She watched Melisandre’s face curl into a near-sneer. “You have the couth of a backroom Lysene whore, Ygritte.” She said with disdain.

“Yeah, whatever. Nothing wrong with whores. When was the last time you got laid anyways?” she shot back.

She sucked in a breath when the tall woman shot up off the bench and stalked off to the fire hearth, looking intently into it.

Ygritte quickly finished her meal. Although the red woman was insufferable, she did feel some guilt. Some. She got up and joined the woman by the hearth.

“I want to thank you again for saving me with that monster of yours.” Ygritte told the stiff woman.

“I did what I had to do. You are the wife of Azor Ahai. And I _am_ the monster.”

“I prefer the name Jon Snow if you don’t mind. And you are not a monster, so stop saying that.”

“How many people have you killed, Ygritte?” the tall woman asked.

“Huummmm … five—no seven.”

“I’ve killed three hundred and forty-two persons directly, and I have influenced the deaths of countless thousands. I _am_ a monster, Ygritte.”

“No you’re not, fool woman. You did what you felt was necessary, right? What needed to be done. Right?” Ygritte asked the woman, who suddenly looked away again.

“And why do you keep looking away from me like you stole my new born babe? What are you not telling me, woman?!”

“You will be the bride of Azor Ahai.”

“Jon Snow!” Ygritte growled.

“As you like. It is my duty to have you fulfill your duty.”

Ygritte watched the woman turn her head in guilt again.

“What aren’t you telling me, wench?!”

The once-again haggard looking woman moved closer to the fire hearth and warmed her hands.

“You owe me!” Ygritte told the woman as she drew up beside her, invading the woman’s personal space while trying to pierce her control.

Melisandre looked down at Ygritte. “I owe you nothing. I don’t care if you _are_ kissed by the sun.” the woman spoke with a haughty tone.

“You saved me. I owe you for that, and I also deserve honesty from you Melisandre. You are holding something back from me and I want to know what!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an ungrateful bitch? An ungrateful wretch with an acid tongue!” Melisandre spat down at the small fiery sprite.

Ygritte scowled and stomped over to the other side of the cottage, looking out of the small two, muttering under her breath.

Melisandre looked deep into the flames as Ygritte fumed. “What did you say?” the six-foot four inch tall woman asked suddenly, turning around with red eyes widened. “Tell me, what did you say just now, Ygritte?!”

The small wildling turned around, her blue-grey eyes full of fire. “You know nothing Melisandre!” She yelled at the tall woman from Asshai.

The priestess crumpled straight down as if hit by another spear in a dead faint.

 

**Melisandre**

She was dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming. She was back on the auctioning block, her back bloody and her face bruised while blood wept from her vagina and anus. She had killed them. She had snapped and killed her tormentors, and now she was to be sold to the Valyrian contingent to work the mines beneath Valyria and most likely die there.

She did not know why they did not outright kill her, probably because they had been a prominent family known for their refinement and haughty status among the warlocks and witches. None seemed to know of their sadistic sexual taste for young girls. She was the orphan of warlock nobility and should have been taken in and cared for - not tortured.

She was just another teen. Beautiful to be sure, but women like her were chewed up and spit out by this society. She had been alone since she could remember, her life going from bad to worse. At this point she welcomed her delivery to the death mines. The torment that was her life would finally end.

“Lot eight … Sold!”

A small woman with red hair came up to her. “Come with me, lass,” The woman commanded softly.

“You’re not a Valyrian” Melony said to the woman.

“Uuoooo … you’re an observant one, aren’t you?” The woman responded with a chuckle. “Melony is dead, now. Pick a new name you want to be known by.”

“What?” Melony asked, confused. Why would she need another name?

“I need an apprentice. You are to be my pupil. I need a student to pass my knowledge on to.” She sighed. “Also, I am lonely and would like a person to talk to now and then. I follow a unique path. Though all shadow binders tend to work alone, I shun even my fellow brothers and sisters. They have blinded themselves.”

“What if I do not want to become your apprentice?” Melony asked with the same fire that had gotten her placed on the slave block.

The not-so-pretty red head looked at her. “Then I will put you on a ship to the Rhoyne city of Ny Sar. There you can seek you destiny free of your sad past. I have several acquaintances that will take you in until you can find your destiny.”

Melony could found find no guile in the short woman and opted to become her apprentice. Her name became Melisandre.

The woman was good to her, and quickly healed her body and unlocked her mind. Melisandre found she was a quick study and loved to read. Tygreti had taught her to read as soon as she entered her dark house on the river Ash. Melisandre had been awed at the worlds reading opened up for her. As her body grew strong, her mind became a sharp diviner of the flames and she learned spells easily.

For twenty years she studied with her mentor. Melisandre had found in Tygreti a woman who was both teacher and a mother figure. She both guided and nurtured Melisandre. In time, the youth came to hunger for much more but the woman seemed chaste and asexual. She appeared to miss all of Melisandre’s increasingly emboldened overtures.

The woman had constantly teased her as she progressed with her studies with the admonishment “You know nothing, Melisandre,” as she played with her student’s hair innocently. The woman never made sexual overtures, much to Melisandre’s frustration.

When Melisandre first met Tygreti, she had only noticed her flaws. This was because of her own great beauty, which Tygreti did not share. Melisandre remembered her first impressions of her teacher: Tygreti was short, skinny but well-muscled, with a round face, small hands, a pug nose, crooked white teeth, and blue-grey eyes that were too far apart. This was topped with a mane of fiery red hair. She had thought the woman to be less than pretty. No longer; she had become the most beautiful woman that had ever walked the Earth.

Finally, the day came when Tygreti told her she had nothing else to teach the young woman. “You are my equal and more Melisandre, I can teach you nothing more.”

“There is much more you can teach me, Tygreti,” Melisandre told her mentor in a husky voice. She dropped her dress and presented her naked body to her teacher, smiling as she saw the wanton lust and now unhidden love radiating out of Tygreti’s eyes. She took the shy, stuttering woman to her bed and now the student was the teacher.

She had rocked her teacher with her skills from a former life. That night after she had exhausted Tygreti and the woman was snoring gently on her full bosom, Melisandre kissed her temple, slowly running her fingers through Tygreti’s fiery red locks.

The next morning she woke her lover with feathery kisses all over her beautiful, imperfect face. “Who is the master now Tygreti …? I couldn’t understand you through the screaming last night.” Melisandre teased.

The smaller, sleepy woman yawned and looked at her with a devilish grin “Hummm, I think you know nothing Melisandre. I think you need to show me again what you _think_ you know.” Her now-wife husked back.

She had spent the morning showing her again.

For forty years they had been so happy doing the will of R’hllor together. They strove to help man, and fight the growing forces of evil.

Then the family came upon them on the night of the dark of the moon, when they were at their weakest. After so many years, they had tracked down Melony. Tygreti had sacrificed herself to send Melisandre away in a strong spell of binding and transportation.

Tygreti had decimated the great house before they took her down.

In time, Melisandre tracked down and butchered the few survivors of the house that remained. The house had long ago ceased to exist, and she had been slowly dying inside ever since. She still did the will of R’hllor, but her vision had become as dark as the other spellbinders she detested.

Melisandre slowly wakened again.

Her eyes opened to the sight of her late wife. “Oh Tygreti, I love you so much, my beautiful wife.” she husked, caressing a warm cheek.

“Will you stop calling me Tygreti—my name is Ygritte. Plus, I can’t understand a word you’re saying woman. Gods, you are finally awake. You had me scared there for a little while, woman.” She told Melisandre.

Melisandre dropped her hand, her head turning away with a frown.

“Geez, woman. What a revolting change in manner.” The wildling teased.

Melisandre’s heart folded in on itself. _My wife is reborn. She is to be the wife of Azor Ahai. He cannot have her! … It is **I** that will make the sacrifice._ Melisandre thought to herself.

“How long was I unconscious?” she asked her wife reborn. Only she was not Tygreti reborn. She shied away from the woman’s gentle touch.

“Stop that dammit! I don’t have lice or ticks, woman! I keep myself quite clean I must say!” the woman told her cheekily as she dabbed a wet cloth to the priestess’ forehead and cheeks.

Melisandre suddenly had a panicked thought. “Did the fire go out? The fire in the hearth?” she asked Tyr—no, Ygritte.

“Don’t you worry. The fire was kept nice and strong for you. I wondered why you had all that firewood outside. Now I know.”

Melisandre relaxed and gave the wilding a thoughtful smile. She had arranged to have the cottage prepared for her well in advance. She had paid handsomely for the work and had been relieved to find the work done as requested. The people in the North of Westeros were indeed honorable.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte tried to caress the beautiful woman’s face again, but she shied away like a whipped dog. Ygritte found it important to try to get the soft smile back on Melisandre’s face. She found she really liked that smile, and the feel of her hand caressing her cheek.

She should have felt guilty feeling this way about someone other than Jon Snow, but, she didn’t. He had missed his chance to have her and only her. He knew nothing!

She was undeniably attracted to this tall, beautiful woman. She helped her tend to her precious fire and started to stare into the flames and, at times, she was sure she saw images in the fire.

When she asked Melisandre about it, the woman would at first look at her and then ask what visions she had. They were very confusing and came so fast. She would see a city, all dark and black. She saw a frightened younger version of Melisandre on a slave block. That was the end of that session.

Over the next several weeks both women gained their full strength back. Ygritte demanded to see the tall redhead’s back and gasped when she saw no wound or scar. She was told that being a half-demon had its advantages.

Ygritte had not liked the sound of that and they argued into the night. Ygritte telling her that she was _all_ woman. Ygritte learned that the woman cherished her early years as a priestess with a woman who was obviously her lover. Ygritte told Melisandra that maybe she was going back to being the woman she once was. That only made Melisandre scowl. Ygritte hated how the woman would never pass an opportunity to put own self down.

Despite Melisandre’s taciturn nature and self-deprecation, Ygritte saw her innate nobility and strong desire to do what was right no matter the cost. Evidently, the cost was much greater than the woman even realized.

Melisandre now worked to help Ygritte calm her mind to see the flames and their portents. Ygritte exclaimed when she saw the Crows turning on Jon and then him being saved by her and Melisandre. Other visions had him dying. Ygritte asked which were true. The reply from Melisandre that both could be true infuriated her.

Melisandre told the fiery red head that they must work to make it the former.

She found Melisandre to be an excellent cook who groused she was too thin and she was happy to fix her roasted chicken and various tasty vegetable dishes. She always demurely blushed when Ygritte told her how good her cooking was. Melisandre tried to act like she was not preening, but Ygritte knew she was. The woman enjoyed pampering her for some reason and she loved it!

They grew closer. Then Ygritte saw a new vision in the flames and felt her body immediately respond, her nipples hardening and her pussy getting wet.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Melisandre,” she quietly told the woman beside her. Melisandre was in a soft, open state like she often went into looking in the flames. She was unguarded.

“Hmmmmmmm?” the red woman purred back, turning to look at with Ygritte with soft eyes that looked almost innocent in that moment.

“The past. You didn’t tell me we were lovers, Melisandre.” The short woman leaned into the taller woman, gripping her body as she saw Melisandre’s eyes fill with panic. “I saw us on the night you seduced me and fucked me all night long and deep into the next day… I want you Melisandre,” the wilding softly exclaimed surging into the tall woman.

She was suddenly tipped over and fell to the floor when the red woman moved like a Shadowcat and was gone out the door into the falling snow and howling winds.

She had enough. It was time to go hunting. She spied all her implements of war that Melisandre had gathered ahead of time, knowing the woman would need to be armed when the time came to go and save Jon Snow.

 

**Melisandre**

She had stopped running several hours ago and was making her way back to the cabin. She was soaked in her gown as the snow melted on her heated body. _Like a Valyrian_ , she mused. Maybe she could ride a dragon as well.

Melisandre never got lost. Her visions saw to it that she had an innate sense of self and her surroundings.

What to do about Ygritte, her reborn lover? She of course was in love with the woman. As she got to know her it was clear that it was not only her body that had been reincarnated, but her mind, soul and spirt. She even had Tygreti’s sass! She had thought it impossible to love after two millennium, but her aching heart told her it was so.

She was going to kill her! By R’hllor, she hated herself even more. Jon Snow would need to kill his wife to get his full power. She had seen the flames. They were to become lovers. She would somehow refuse Ygritte, _and_ prevent her and Jon from becoming lovers again, and she would plunge her heart on Jon’s sword. That would be the easy part.

How to keep Ygritte at bay from herself and Jon? Jon was so honor bound she would figure something out on that front. How she herself would resist Ygritte, Melisandre did not know - but somehow she would. The woman had allowed herself to be killed once for Melisandre. _NOT AGAIN_! her mind screamed.

She still remembered those long years ago the unease she had felt. A violent storm had been coming, and Tygreti had given her a potion to calm her stomach. She had kissed her wife’s sweet face in thanks, and then terror gripped her body as she felt it becoming paralyzed. Tygreti had assured her she had it all figured out. She would save them from the House that sought revenge for her earlier killing of their most powerful warlock and priestess.

It was to be a time of reckoning.

Melisandre had watched horror-struck as the woman she loved cut her palm and created a demon shadow from her own flesh. Suddenly, Melisandre felt her body transported away, far away as her mind screamed _no!_ over and over.

She later discovered that Tygreti had decimated the attackers. She had killed almost the entire House and their hired thugs. Melisandre finished the job a week later, and the House no longer existed.

And neither did Melisandre, really.

She became an empty husk, almost mindlessly doing the duty of R’hllor. Now she feared to gaze upon the toll her service to her god had cost her. God, Melisandre was so tired. The sky had slowly turned from black to purple to finally a dull grey as she walked through the large copse of trees that hid her cottage. Only a mile to go to again confront her reborn lover. _What to do?_

She just had to last long enough to transform Jon Snow into Azor Ahai reborn.

Suddenly she sensed Ygritte’s presence. Why was that fool woman outside getting wet?

“Ygritte! Get yourself back in that cottage before you catch a cold. I did not save you from an arrow only to die from pneumonia!” She called out to the hidden woman in an exasperated voice. She looked around, turning in a circle. “Damn you woman! Show yourself!”

Suddenly, a net flung down from the boughs above her entangling her limbs and causing her to fall to the leaf-covered forest floor. She heard a whooping cry of victory. Melisandre looked around in rising fear. Had the fires led her astray?!

Melisandre’s eye’s widened when Ygritte dropped to the ground in front of her. She was slowly forming an incantation to shred the net and give the woman a piece of her mind. Ygritte made a tut-tut noise and bent down.

Ygritte had her right hand balled up, and then opened it right in front of Melisandre’s eyes, blowing a small lump of powder into the startled woman’s face. Melisandre took an involuntary breath.

 _Noooooo!_ The tall, statuesque woman screamed in her head as a deep lassitude settled on her. Fear from two thousand years came crashing down on the woman as her sluggish limbs jerked helplessly. She was frantic as the powder dulled her senses and limbs. It felt too much like the potion that Tygreti gave Melisandre before her death.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte was proud of herself. She had taken out her former lover rather easily. Using knowledge gleaned from the flames and her innate wildling skills she had captured her wife as per wildling tradition. The effects of the powder would quickly dissipate once she gave her the antidote. Melisandre would be so pissed when she saw that she had raided her supposedly secret stash of goodies.

The wildling took out the leather thongs she had brought with her and got Melisandre’s legs together, lashing them together at the ankles. She then reached in the net and got the groggy woman’s hands together and got wrist on wrist. Then she put her other thong in her hands and tied Melisandre’s wrists together.

She heard Melisandre grunting, trying to form words. “Mmpff ummm. Wh-hh-aa-t unggg duuffing?” she asked with a thick tongue.

“Melisandre—you know nothing. I’m staking my claim by right of the Hunt. I’m tired of waiting … you’re frustrating the living hells out of me, woman! I claim you as mine! You belong to me, Melisandre!” The wilding bent down and shook her finger in front of the priestess. “I’m going to give you the antidote … but no magic! You agree?” the wildling asked her captive.

The two women stared at each other. “Uummfff mmphhfff uurrrgggghhh!” the tall woman in the net growled, jerking her entangled limbs. Melisandre glared at Ygritte who idled the time inspecting her nails nonchalantly. “MMPPFFFFF!” Melisandre spat out and Ygritte looked at her with a bored expression. She watched the beauty shake her head up and down ‘yes’. She could trust that; the woman was honorable.

Ygritte put her hand in her cloak and pulled out another pinch of powder and blew it in her love’s face.

She chuckled at the side of affect of the antidote. “Achooo!” Melisandre sneezed. “Achoo. Acchoo! You fucking A-Choo! A-choo! Bitch!—Achoo! Achoo!”

Melisandre started to struggle wildly, her body thrashing and her legs kicking as best she could with her ankles lashed together. her hands tried to grip the net but couldn’t. The bound hands were incapable of forming the patterns for incantation.

“Achoo! Achoo! Let me go!—Achoo! … ha-ha-Achoo Achoo! BITTCCHHH—AACCHOO!”

Ygritte hummed as she rolled the tall woman onto her side and then bent down, getting her arm underneath the woman’s shoulders and pulling her into a sitting position.

“Achoo! Acchoo! Aacchooo! Bitch! Achoo! Achoo!”

Melisandre continued wiggling violently but could not get the net untangled as the sneezing suddenly stopped and she began to curse the woman in the common tongue and in her own native tongue that Ygritte still did not understand but for a few words. She just chuckled at the vitriol.

 

**Melisandre**

“Let me go this instant you fucking cunt! I command it!” Melisandre roared.

“Ppphhhfffttttt! … Hahaha, you know nothing, Melisandre!” the Wilding chuckled.

Melisandre no longer found the pet phrase of her Ygritte / Tygreti so endearing. “I swear by R’hllor when I get out of this I’ll I’ll …”

“You’ll fuck me?” the Wilding looked Melisandre hard in the eyes.

Melisandre felt her face flush with anger and something _else_ as her pussy spasmed hard. _Oh R’hllor nooooo_! The woman from Asshai thought desperately.

She was stunned at her body betraying her with love and lust she could never allow to bloom. Her pussy was so wet. She watched dumbly as the wildling cut the net away. Melisandre was wondering what she was to do. She looked up at Ygritte and felt her heart pound in her chest. Each beat said “I love her . . . I love her with all my heart . . .”

Suddenly she was lifted up and her world turned upside down as the wildling grunted hard, throwing the six foot two inch woman over her shoulder.

“Oh Melisandre … I thought the spirit of R’hllor was supposed to burn bright in you? Supposed to be turning your body to spirit? You weigh a fucking ton!”

The ignobility of the situation reignited her anger.   “Hey!” Melisandre groused. That was hitting below the skirt! “Let me down you fucking midget! You sawed off runt!”

“Tsk tsk Melisandre … you’re starting to piss me off … you’re just going to make me fuck you harder when we get back to our bed.”

Melisandre was starting to get dizzy with the blood rush. “Put me down now! I Melisandre of Asshai command it!” she screamed in an undignified tizzy, her head spinning as it thumped the tight rump of her captor. “I am a mighty priestess damnit! I am going to.. to … I don’t know what, but it won’t be pretty Ygritte!”

“Yeah I can tell O mighty priestess” the wildling threw back over her shoulder.

“AArrrrgggggggg!” Melisandre roared, her ankles kicking in the air in front of Ygritte.

“Promises, promises Red” the wildling chortled followed by grunts. “Gods damned you weigh a lot, bitch!” The wildling took her right hand lifting up and smacked the big voluptuous ass cheek clenching on her right shoulder.

“Aaaaiiiiii! . . . Fuck you, bitch!” Melisandre screeched back down—no up, at the woman. Melisandre’s face now thumped right into the wildling’s ass. Gods, this was so humiliating.

For the next five minutes the wildling chortled as the Ashai woman cursed her over and over and threatened unspecified punishment. Ygritte laughed at the bound woman.

“I hope you do! I like it rough! That will make our sex so much hotter, my sexy, trussed up priestess of R’hllor!”

Suddenly, Ygritte stopped stomping forward. They were back in the cabin. Ygritte kicked the door open and then kicked it shut with a loud bang. Ygritte stomped through the large communal area of the cabin. Into the bedroom they went. Melisandre found herself unceremoniously dumped on the bed with a hard thump.

As she tried to get her bearings, the wildling was on her pressing her down controlling her thrashing.

 _Finally_ , the priestess thought, getting ready to fight the woman. That stance changed when suddenly her body was flipped to her stomach. She felt her dress hooks and clasps rip to shreds, and then cool metal on her bare back as the fabric of her dress tore. The dress was ripped wide apart, and fell in two pieces off of her body.

Melisandre gasped as she was flipped over, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. How the fuck did Ygritte manage to get half naked? Her breasts were exposed, and her leggings loose. Melisandre was lost, staring at Tygritte’s beautiful small breasts.

She pulled the wilding down onto her body and they kissed heatedly, their groans swallowed by hot hungry mouths. They wrapped their tongues around each other as arms pulled bodies tight and legs hooked.

Melisandre was drunk on passion. She gasped at how quickly Ygritte had their bodies entirely disrobed and their mouths again locked tight. Melisandre cried out into her wife’s mouth, feeling her first two fingers slip deep into her wet cunt as hers found Ygritte’s sloppy wet pussy and slipped first two, and then three fingers into her new wife’s cunt stretching it out. They fucked hard and deep until their mouths swallowed screams of searing ecstasy.

They fucked all the day and deep into the night, only breaking to drink fluids and eat some plums and cherries. They were starved for each other.

Her woman and she had finished fucking in the classic groin to groin trib as they gripped each other’s legs and swept their drooling quims hard into each other. They had both cum twice in this position the last one simultaneously.   Their screams filled the cottage for so long. It had been heaven feeling her cunt explode on her wife’s cunt as Ygritte’s pussy gushed hot cum all over their groins along with hers.

Ygritte (it was still strange but nice to call Tygrite this) but she was coming to love her new name. Ygritte had broken their intimate pussy kiss and slowly crawled up Melisandre’s body and collapsed on her like she had always done those long centuries ago.

Her wife’s cheek on her chest her head tucked underneath her chin and her small body sprawled all over her six foot two inch frame. Her sweaty body so perfectly fit on her body. Ygritte’s weight was flattening her tits all over her wife’s small breast and chest. Ygritte’s plump wet pussy on her stomach and her legs sprawled out between Melisandre’s legs.

Melisandre loved how Ygritte gripped her breast possessively in her right hand. Melisandre had hooked her ankles over the back of her wife’s lower legs. They were intimately linked like how they had so often been when they went to sleep so long again.

Melisandre was sleepy for the first time in centuries. She smiled hearing soft snoring like she always had when they fucked hard and long. Melisandre had finally exhausted her insatiable little slut. She played some more with her wife’s hair. She loved the fiery color, the length of the hair and the soft feel of the slightly kinky strands.

Melisandre was drowsy and satiated for now. She savored the taste of Ygritte in her mouth. She continued to play with Ygritte’s long fiery red locks like she had over two thousand years ago.

 _Full circle_ , she thought contentedly. Once long ago, Tygreti sacrificed her life for Melisandre. Now she would give her life for Ygritte. She had seen in the flames that she would fall in love with Jon Snow. He was almost like a woman in so many ways with his selfless manner and loving, gentle ways.

Both Ygritte and Melisandre would be his wives. Only it would not be Ygritte that would have her heart pierced by the sword of Azor, it would be her own heart that was pierced by the blade of Azor. This time she would be the one to make the sacrifice.

She had lived long enough.

 


	13. Bread and Circus

Chapter 13

**Bread and Circus**

Tyrion / Eddard / Sansa / Eddard / Sansa / Arya / Daenerys / Varys / Eddard / Daenerys

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was running late. He had been putting together the numbers that he and Master of Coin Vedad Softic had come up with for the cost of any potential campaign against the North.

Tyrion knew that his Queen would be most unhappy with them.

He and Vedad were still working on the “books”, sifting through the errors and outright fraud. How had Robert allowed such incompetence and usury to occur? The man seemed to not care for anything other than his gut and his cock. Daenerys’ father may have been mad but at least he had been frugal with the realm’s finances.

The Queen was anxious to get the debt under control and start drawing it down. Now the potential existed that the debt would have to be _added_ to.

Only the people on the other side of the door he stood before truly knew how much wealth the Queen had amassed in her conquest of Essos. The “blood money” she had taken from the former slave lords had been staggering. On top of that wealth the Queen was busy removing the looted plunder at Vaes Dothrak.

The queen returned what she could, but much of it had no home any longer. That she was taking and bringing to ports to ship to the Summer Islands. There it was being smelted down or stored in vast crates separated by the type of jewel or artifact it was.

The Queen was fabulously rich, and planned on spending it all on her subjects. She wanted none for herself.

He was about to knock on the door when it was opened. Daenerys stood in the doorway, smiling down at him.

He smiled and nodded, entering the room. He always noticed the beautiful Dothraki garb the Queen wore. He loved the bright blues, oranges and yellows that traditional Dothraki garb favored. The Queen followed him in. He saw that Strong Belwas was already in “his” chair by the fireplace, eating a leg of goat and drinking fermented goat’s milk.

Shadowclaw was chomping on a big fat locust happily, with the wings of several already eaten locusts on the carpet by her paws.

The others of the Klutch of Confidantes were at their meeting table. Tyrion went to the chair that had extra fabric in the cushion to help keep his legs from spasming and locking up. He seated himself and waited for the Queen to proceed.

The Queen listed out all of the provocative behavior that Eddard Stark had suddenly began displaying. All had been well then ten days ago, then he had seemingly out of nowhere and for no reason started to act in strange and borderline seditious manner.

The Queen asked them for conclusions. She looked at them each in turn. None could explain his actions. Varys had no sparrows in the north. Their nests had been cleaned out it seemed.

Why would this “honorable man” do this, the Queen asked, staring hard at Tyrion. He squirmed in his chair. He knew the Queen remembered their words and how Tyrion had vouched for the man. The words were definitely coming back to bite him in the ass.

He gave the report she had requested on a rough estimate on the cost of mobilizing the forces of Westeros. The Queen had blanched at the numbers. Robert had bankrupted the Iron Throne and the Queen was loathe to add to it.

She and Tyrion had discussed the Iron Bank and the tactics they may use ad nauseam. The Queen did not want the Iron Throne to get an unwanted leverage on Westeros with them suddenly calling in their debt.

They had discovered enough discrepancies and irregularities to go back at the Iron Throne. Their numbers would definitely be reduced. It was frustrating for them both to have to take away their focus on the problem of finance and organizing to begin the Queen’s ambitious plans to implement her plans for urban renewal championed by Myrcella and Arianne.

The Queen wanted peace in her ancestral homeland to begin more aggressively rebuilding Slaver’s Bay. She wanted to make sure the Free Cities were firmly in her camp when it came to her policies of no slavery.

She wanted to put governance in place where she had destroyed the old order before the criminal underworld could get a foothold and flourish. Why root out the weeds if you could keep them from taking root?

Daenerys also wanted to bring the rest of the Khalasars under her rule.

The Queen had many things on her plate and Eddard Stark was throwing everything in disarray.

Nothing made any sense. He was definitely mobilizing but he was not moving South. In fact, he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. Forces were in places that made no sense and ships were appearing in ports that were blockaded. Useless. Why?!

Barristan and he were sure the forces were pivoting subtly to the North. But why? Eddard had his realm fully under his sway. His Lords would gladly die for the man.

Tyrion did not say anything, but he knew one reason why this man would go North. The Wall. He was of the North and the Northmen liked to say they never forget.

Twice he had stood on the Wall. The first time he had stood on it on a bright sunny day, looking out over the vast primordial forest. He had looked at the crows walking up and down the wall and thought it was a waste.

The second time he had been on the Wall was during a snowstorm with the clouds scudding by, low and dark. The sky seemed full of menace. Jon Snow had been with him in the night. Tyrion again looked out over the forest shrouded in dark and mystery.

Then, the forest seemed foreboding and evil. The wind seemed to have the scent of something that hated him. Something that hated all men. He had shivered and looked up at Jon. Jon smiled sadly at him. The boy felt it too, and understood. He knew that Tyrion would discount what he felt in his bones when he was before his hearth, warm and safe. He would feel this was all about a man remembering old wives tales.

Jon Snow had been right.

Now he wondered.

**Eddard**

He had started his Game of Thrones. He smiled softly. He wanted no part of the throne, but he must get its attention in just the right way to bring it North.

He had closed the King’s Road at the southernmost limit of the North. He had set up barricades but not put any guards at the newly installed gates. He had raised the banner of the Direwolf in declaration of nothing. The action would be confusing, and that was what he needed.

He had sent ravens to his two most trusted allies and they had already agreed to meet. They were giving him their full support, despite not being entirely sure of his plans. Eddard was full of pride - they were following House Stark because of the honor in his House’s name.

He only hoped that he was making the right decision. Jon had convinced him of the necessity of his actions, but was he letting his love for his son blind him? He couldn’t be. All in the North knew the importance of the Wall and why it had truly been erected. The wildlings were an afterthought.

He had called his banners with specific instructions to set to their tasks as quietly as possible. The Lords were not to explain to their subjects the true reasons for their mobilization, only to say that a great danger was present and would soon need to be confronted. They were to crush any talk against the Queen or King’s Landing. He wanted no thoughts of sedition to take root and spread among his people.

His people would see his actions and assume the Queen was the danger when it was their traditional enemy that maybe even they no longer truly believed in. All people saw today was the danger of the Wildlings. He knew of a more implacable enemy from the ancient past.

He was willing to sacrifice his life and his very people to save the South if needed. He had no plan or desire to go to war with the new Queen. If he was right and he lived, their houses would be linked by marriage. He had to smile again. Arya was still always pulling his sleeve asking him to tell her _all_ of the details of the time he had been confronted by the Targaryen on her black dragon. Every time he told her, Arya still hung on every word.

He grimaced as he remembered the ravens coming in from King’s Landing demanding to know what he was doing. The scrolls were always polite, but he could easily see the unease and anger in the Targaryen’s personally written hand. She was a definitely hands-on ruler. Each scroll which came in daily now were more agitated. Good. He had the Queen’s attention.

In his responses back to the Queen he had assured her that he was a loyal subject and no, he was not calling his banners and no, he would not come to her court. He was very busy.

He knew the Queen would be very upset at his refusal. He was praying to the old gods that he had read her right. Her restraint should prevent her from flying to the North and burning it. Dragons could be killed, if one was very, very lucky. Daenerys would make sure no one had such luck.

The Lords of the North were flowing into Winterfell where he would give them full details of his plans and, more importantly, why he was calling them to arms. In the North, no one ever forgot the Wall and its absolute importance. All knew of the human threat. He would have to remind them of the true threat. It was breed into his Lords. They would easily accept the truth of the Ice King’s return.

He was calling in pledges for food and the supplies necessary for war. The supplies were being taken to staging areas that were North rather than South. The Lords were to train and get their men and some women into fighting shape as quickly as possible.

They had to let the farmers finish the last of the harvests. Each vassal would set aside what they needed to survive the winter. The excess crops would be need to stored and then sent forward to support the armies that now were starting to form. Eddard had made it clear to his vassals to put food aside for the coming Winter. It was going to be dark and long. Eddard Stark would not starve his people to fight this war. Eddard senses that both sides in this were gathering for a quick and decisive that would decide the fate of Westeros and maybe the world.

Eddard was determined to win this war but even in victory Eddard felt in his bones that the Ice King had set in motion forces that would take long to dissipate even if he was defeated.

He had the holds and fasts of the North preparing to accept the forces that would soon be falling upon them. He was making sure they understood that they had to prepare for numbers much greater than the forces that the North could field.

If his plan was successful, all of Westeros and much of Essos would be streaming North. These forces would form up against the Wall. The Queen had brought huge stores of food and materials with her from across the sea. His informants told him that ships were still loaded to the brim with these stores. The Queen was wise to hold her forces together until she was absolutely sure of her rule.

Eddard had totally upset the Queen’s plans, he knew. He knew she wanted to start trying to correct the systemic problems had been left to fester. She had made it clear in ravens she wanted to begin to rebuild Slavers Bay in earnest. To make it into a more just and equable governance.

Eddard had sent out ravens across Westeros giving his full support to the Queen and he would actively fight and crush any who dared rise in opposition to her, yet he was still calling his Lords to arms and not answering the Queen’s questioning scrolls. He had thrown up border gates and yet he had left his border totally unprotected. He had only a token force at Moat Cailin, and the Reeds had pulled all their forces deep into the marshes to hide away and prepare to send what they could North.

His land was open for invasion from the South. Even as he called his armies together he had left himself undefended. Soon his allies would do the same. The Queen would be able to freely move north and easily defeat her undefended enemies. She could crush them if she so desired. His reading of the woman was that she would avoid outright war at all costs. He was banking on his insights into the woman. As her power had increased she had shown more and more restraint. She gave herself other options and took them. Her last victories were more from intimidation than force. Once the goad of cruel slavery had been crushed she meliorated her behavior. She became less savage in her campaigns.  

His only immediate concern was the informant in his own close ranks. He was sure the informant would send out a raven tonight, and he would be there to catch them in the very act.

 

**Sansa**

Sansa was so excited. She was alive during the greatest events of her age. Not only that, she was actively involved in shaping the events of the forces gathering to meet the great foe coming south to fight them.

The feeling was heady. She could understand why men were so intoxicated by power and the rush of war. She was excited to be pitting her mettle against her foes. She remembered again that all that they did was in defense of the realm. House Stark would _always_ be loyal and supportive of the throne. They had long ago bent the knee.

Sansa only hoped the Queen would remember that.

Her father had from the beginning been relying on her. In the first war meetings Eddard was explaining his plans on logistics and how he intended to make his stores available to the approaching armies. Her father detailed how he planned to move his forces in stages up North. It had been clear that many of the Lords were confused by this arrangement.

To her father it was quite obvious what he was trying to be accomplished and was confused as to how they not follow what to her father seemed rather obvious. 

Sansa had spoken up when some of the Lords questioned her father, simplifying the explanation in a way they could understand. It was basic really but she had learned how to explain ideas and thoughts in a way that men found soothing and non-threatening. If you were groomed to be a king’s consort, you had to learn how to communicate to them.

If the man was like Eddard Stark he would value a tool whether or not it was a woman. If the man, no _boy_ , was Joffrey then it would be wasted. Eddard did not waste his tools. He put Sansa in charge of coordinating the logistics of this complicated campaign.

Sansa was surprised at how quickly this appointment was accepted. She was accosted by many Lords asking her questions that she answered quickly and adroitly. The Lords appeared to be appreciative. They were quietly impressed that Sansa did not seek to surround herself in glory.

She heard more than once they wished Cersei had been like Sansa. That put a fierce smile on her face. She wondered what had happened to the woman. She had heard many tales. She had been taken away by Oberyn and not seen since. Had she been executed? From what she had heard of the Queen, she seriously doubted it.

When the talk of how to deceive the Queen came up Sansa had been able to give several ideas that her father immediately took to and she saw that many around the table, especially Robb and even Theon had been impressed.

Her first one had been to disguise ships in the harbors in the North to look like Galleys, Triremes, or Biremes of the Free cities. They would dress their own warships or basic shells of cheap wood to look like these warships in sails and colors of the Free Cities. The spies would see these and report back to the Iron Throne. It would make the throne question their sworn support of their naval allies. She would have to divide some of her attention.

It was Theon that was tasked with coming up with the sails and adornments that each free City like to put on their ships. Suddenly, Theon piped with a very good idea that impressed Sansa. He suggested that in each harbor one length of piers be less guarded. Allow the Queens spies to get access to these piers and the ships anchored there.

He would make sure that the ships there had the major do-overs. The other ships and false ships could be much less built up. The spies would see the ships that had been meticulously done and would assume that the rest were mirrors of the ones they had access too.

Sansa was impressed. Maybe there was hope for the Greyjoy yet.

Her other idea was to make fake camps in locations that were not threatening, but not in the far North either. They would be off the main tracks. The camps would only be manned by local men who were to old or too young to fight, and a few women. The men and women would move around the false war tents and equipment as if they had purpose. They would gather together in small groups to do fake drills.

They would under cover of darkness move the fake camps relying on chance that the Queens dragons would not see or if they did would assume the moves were legitimate. Lord Rickard had asked what that would accomplish since these camps were so off the beaten path; who would see them? Sansa smiled when Eddard slapped his friend on the back laughing. Robb had told the man to look up and Sansa had seen the confusion on Rickard’s face until her father reminded the Lord that the Queen had _dragons_. She would certainly see the camps.

Sansa had another idea to contribute. She suggested they create fake Scorpions. It had been a bolt from such a device that slew Meraxes and Rhaenys Targaryen who rode her. Dragons were intelligent, and the Queen was proving to be just as cunning. Sansa was sure the woman had taught her dragons a healthy fear of such weapons.

It would be these fake scorpions would keep the dragons flying high and not able to do close in reconnaissance of the North’s movements and subterfuge.

She became an integral part of her father’s war council. Her father had seen her intelligence, intensity and cunning. He valued her input, and put her beside Robb at the war table.

At first she had sensed reticence from some of the Lords, but as the meetings progressed over the weeks the doubters became believers when they saw her savvy. She was able to solve problems they had no answers to. Sansa would deduce and science out the problems with a hypothesis and work towards a solution using logic and intelligence. Men were too often to rash in their thinking.

Sansa was proud of her fellow Northmen. They valued victory more than outdated thinking.

Robb was her greatest supporter. He had been reluctant at first, when his sister had expressed her desire to be more involved in affairs of their House. But he had come around, especially when she helped him in his wooing of Alys. He was preparing to announce their betrothal soon. When Sansa came up with a good idea, he was first to agree.

Robb had made it clear that he always hoped to have her support and council. With their trust so firmly established, she had told him her secret. He had been shocked at first, sputtering and flummoxed. She wondered if she’d made a mistake until he came to her the next morning, granting his full support. He loved her, and just asked that she give him more time to fully process it all. She had, and he did.

Sansa felt his acceptance as a warm feeling within her chest when Robb asked her to accompany him after the war council meeting. They went to a small chamber and discussed the coming war. What would they do if the Queen came North with her war machine in attack mode? They discussed how to best implement a rear guard action that would slow down the woman with the least amount of casualties.

Neither of them had a real answer for her dragons. They were truly a game changer. Sansa told her brother that she feared the Queen would find ways to use her dragons that no one else could predict to devastating effect. The woman had already proven her brilliance. Robb had smiled at that, telling his sister that he agreed. She was even maybe as great as their father was. There was no greater compliment than that.

They discussed how they both felt the Queen was a dichotomy. The reports from Essos had been both horrific and strangely gentle at times. She had crushed her enemies without mercy. She then spent days personally breaking the chains of the former slaves. She forgave out of turn, but then viciously slew those who took her gift and threw it away in sedition.

She had spared Westeros, and even the very man that had caused the butchery by proxy of her brother and his family. There were even whispers that she had been killed in the desert of Essos by assassins sent by Robert Baratheon, and she had _still_ spared him.

After victory she fostered out the orphaned children of her enemies. Before this, Westeros’ history was dark indeed when it came to offspring of the deposed.

She had shattered armies in the field but immediately called off her forces when victory was achieved. The woman insisted, no, _demanded_ , that the populations of conquered cities be granted respect.

She and Robb had heard how she had flown her dragon clear across Slaver’s Bay into a fallen city on the East Coast of Slavers Bay and killed two Dothraki commanders of her forces when they had started to rape the locale female population. From the tales, Daenerys had immediately challenged the leaders in hand to hand combat, to which they responded by both attacking her in tandem. Even with their dishonor, Daenerys Targaryen had killed the Dothraki and taken their bells – no small feat. Robb and Sansa did not underestimate these nomadic men from the steppes of Essos.

The woman was a strange contradiction. And both agreed that they could see how the diminutive woman was already becoming a living legend.

The siblings chuckled at how their little sister had built the woman up into some type of supersized warrior woman. They hoped they could be there to witness it when their little Arya inevitably found out the truth.

As they laughed, inspiration struck her. She told Robb her idea, and he seconded it. Together they stepped out and went to their father in the Godswood, where he was sharpening and polishing Ice.

Sansa told her father of her idea, using House Tully to diffuse the situation when the Queen did indeed start her march North with her gathered armies.

Eddard smiled up at his two oldest children, working as a team. He seemed to like her suggestion. He said he would have to confer with Edmure, but was sure that he would agree. It was another reminder to them both never to order absolutely unless completely necessary. Better to let their subordinates come to agree with their decrees if at all possible.

As Sansa walked away, she never saw her father’s eyes on her, an unsettled look on his face.

////////

Sansa excitedly finished the letter to her lover and put her seal on it. Sansa simply had to boast of her many accomplishments. She had come so far since she first saw her true self-worth. A worth her lover had ignited.

She couldn’t wait to send the missive informing her love about how she had become vital to her father’s war effort, and how she and Robb were working together as equals. She wrote out all of the details of their meetings and their strategies. Even Theon had begun actively supporting her! He had merely said she would make a good Captain on a Long ship, but from him that was high praise indeed. Sansa could see the smile on their face.

She was nervous during dinner, anxious for the meal to be finished and the early night to pass so she could sneak up to the rookery. She felt closer to her lover when she was actively working to communicate with them. She had already masturbated to repeated screaming orgasms last night and again this morning.

She had hurried back to her room after talking to her father in the Godswood and jilled off again, wailing as cum gushed out her pussy and slavered her groin and down her legs. She had left her pussy and thighs coated in cum when she went out to lessons with her septa. The lessons to help Sansa further improve court etiquette and then they moved to stitching which she adored. Tatting had become her favorite form of needle work.

It made Sansa feel nasty and oh so sexy sitting their conversing with her Septa with her pussy and thighs coated with her dried cum. The way it made her feel sticky in her puss and her thighs peal apart when she moved them breaking the kiss her inner thighs made of the sticky cum gluing them together. It was her lover that had helped her to see it was alright to revel in the pleasures of the flesh. She knew her musk would be trapped against her body by her pleated dress and her slip underneath it. She busied herself making her wedding shawl, patterns of yellow roses with a few red roses to show their passionate love and blue roses that only grew in the north that represented her love for her love. She worked the green leaves subtly needled into the lacy white fabric.

She picked at her meal and finished early to go back to her room and pace. She was full of nervous energy. It would be hours before she could sneak up to the tower to send her message.

Sansa stripped out of her dress and slip.  Sansa smelled her dried pussy juice and moaned, falling back on her bed. She then spent the better part of an hour masturbating to memories of sweet lovemaking with her beloved on that very bed. Her orgasms shocking her soul with ecstasy seeing her lover’s face in orgasm as Sansa jilled off.

Sansa was in a frenzy striving for one more orgasm. Her fingers slammed deep into her pussy while she rubbed her clit. She played with her breasts squeezing them and rolling her rock-hard nipples. Her body flipped and jackknifed violently over her bed when her orgasm finally struck like lightening. Sansa’s long form lay sprawled out on her bed, her cunt still leaking cum as strong aftershocks made her stomach clench and body jerk hard.

She slowly recovered and curled up, falling asleep to contented dreams of her love.

She awoke from her slumber fuzzy-headed. She quickly pulled on a comfortable night dress and looked out her door. She sensed the night was into the second watch. She grabbed her scroll and walked out into the hall.

She kept to the shadows and the dark of the halls, but maintained her regal bearing in case she ran into anyone. She was the daughter of Eddard Stark, and walked like it. A royal princess always had the right to walk these halls at any time.

She had not come across anyone in her circuitous route to the tower. She crept up the steps, humming softly.

She uncaged the raven for Highgarden, strapping the message on its leg and then gently hugging the squawking bird before bringing it to the window slit. “Go find my love!” she cooed to the bird, preparing to launch it through the window.

“I know what you are doing, Sansa.”

Sansa blanched hearing her father as he came from out of the shadows he had been hiding in.

Sansa was horrified seeing her father’s stern visage. She and her lover were _doomed_. It was over; she would bring such dishonor to both of their houses! Her father had made his thoughts clear on the matter. She panicked as her hands holding the raven began to shake violently.

 _Sqwork Sqwork Sqwork!_ The raven called out in protest.

In shock, Sansa knew she still had to do whatever she could to protect her lover. She looked off the ledge to the floor thirty feet below. Feeling there was no other choice, she started to move forward.

“Sansa, no! I KNOW YOU AND MARGERY ARE LOVERS AND I APPROVE!”

 

**Eddard**

Eddard’s heart was beating out of his chest. He had never considered his daughter would do something so foolish as to jump off the landing of the rookery. He rushed to his daughter, trembling wildly as she looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

He enfolded his oldest daughter in his arms as she buried her face in his neck, whimpering. The raven pressed between the two humans squawked and pecked at them both.

Laughing, father and daughter parted as the bird squirmed in Sansa’s hands before her father removed it from her still shaking hands and placed it back in its cage.

“Sansa, you have shown great intelligence and cunning. Don’t let love blind you. What if this bird fell into the wrong hands? Especially with the heightened tension in the South from our calculated provocations. Let me guess, you boasted to Margery of all you have been accomplishing.”

His daughter’s grimace and downcast eyes told Eddard the truth.

“It will be slower, but as we discussed we need to send a delegation to Riverrun. I will have them send this message on to Highgarden when they send out parties to help keep the peace in the South for a little longer.”

“You’re not going to read it?”

“Why should I? I trust Margery if you trust her. It seems she will be my daughter-in-law someday soon.” Eddard told his dumbstruck daughter.

Sansa gasped, asking him how he’d known.

“You told me that you were so happy that I was straight. That I was not like Arya.”

Eddard sighed.

“Forgive me that Sansa. I did not see the truth of it but I should have.”

Sansa looked at her father confused.

“Bran’s prophecy started it all.” He told his daughter simply.

“What?”

“Bran and his mumbled prophecy about the Direwolf must lie with the Dragon opened my eyes to what was really happening around me. Something inside told me it is more than metaphorical. More than our House supporting the new queen. He would have used other language I am sure if that was the case. No, he was talking about a union of two persons from our House and the House of Targaryen. When I thought about it, it was clear it could only be Arya. As it opened my eyes to Arya I should at the same time have seen the truth with you. It really is obvious”

“Why? _How_? I didn’t ask you your reasoning about Arya because I was so shook up when I thought you wouldn’t approve of Margaery and me being in love”

“With Arya it was simple, actually. Robb is courting Alys.” He smirked, hearing Sansa gasp again. “Rickon is definitely too young. Bran may have been old enough, but the way he spoke the prophecy it was obvious it was not him. It was not _you_. That really only left Arya.

“Arya, who always wanted to hear over and over again the stories about dragons and House Targaryen as she grew up. Arya, who always wanted to know about the wives of Aegon and not the man himself. She nearly swoons when Daenerys Targaryen’s name is mentioned. Who else could it be?”

“But how did you know about me?” Sansa asked, calming as Eddard gave Sansa her scroll back. Sansa took it and held it close to her still hard beating heart.

“I told you that Bran’s prophetic pronouncement lifted the scales off my eyes with Arya. It allowed me to fully see and more important accept the truth with Arya. With your sister she wears her true self on her sleeve to use the metaphor.

“But _you_ my dear eldest daughter are an adept master at the Game of Thrones. You know too well how to hide your true self if you desire too. Therefore my eyes saw but my mind did not see the obvious.

“I saw your strange behavior when we spoke of sending Arya South. I was not sure what was causing it but it did not seem important in the moment. Don’t take this wrong way Sansa, but women are sometimes very difficult to understand and before you say anything, yes, I know men are just as difficult to read at times.

“But it kept rankling me. Why did my eldest daughter almost look stricken when discussing her younger sister’s homosexuality when she now clearly supports her sister and her desires?

“I spent much time pondering it and it hit me like an epiphany. What exactly the words spoken between us were.

“Then I thought back to the visit of Highgarden to Winterfell.

“You changed entirely after the Tyrells visited two years ago. You used to always talk about the prince of the month you would marry. That stopped completely after their month visit here. Your mother is convinced it is Loras you are smitten with, but I know better now.”

“How so?”

“He and Renly Baratheon are having a not-so-secret love affair. The high nobles keep it quiet, but that is the fact of the matter. I am sure that Olenna will arrange something.”

“So you know she is the true power of their House?”

“Everyone with eyes does, Sansa. Since it is not Loras of Highgarden, that only left Margaery. I did not see it until Bran’s prophecy and how it opened my eyes about Arya. Now when I look at you, the scales finally fell off with you too. I decided to see what my eyes were actually seeing and not what I _expected_ to see.

“You only spent time with Margery from almost the first day. You two were inseparable, and you both were always touching each other and looking at each other. I wrote it off as two teenage girls being their age. Looking honestly, it was raw passion that was burning between you. Does anyone else know?”

“Olenna and Margaery’s many cousins. Most of them are in love with each other and Olenna is busy figuring out how to get them married off to one other. She hopes that our marriage will give her the cover that she needs.”

“So she is already planning your marriage to her granddaughter?”

“Yes, Father.”

Eddard took a deep breath. “The woman is nothing if not decisive and forward-thinking. It seems you and Arya are both in love with powerful, cunning, and beautiful women.”

“And you approve?” Sansa asked again.

Eddard sighed. “Believe it or not, I do support you and Arya. I keep thinking of Lyanna and Rheagar Targaryen. How history would have been different if they had been allowed to follow their hearts rather than duty. … And I keep thinking if history had been just a little different I could have married Cersei Lannister and not you sweet mother. Then I wonder how Cersei felt having to marry a man who resented her because she was not your aunt.

“I have done a lot of thinking Sansa. Yes, I fully support your decision to love Margery. I have to ask though … uh … well …”

“We’re not virgins.”

Eddard sighed again. “Okay. The fires of youth. I just needed to know in case the more conservative elements cause me problems. I will be ready if they do.”

Eddard staggered back when Sansa threw herself into his strong arms. He enfolded his daughter and hugged her tight. He was so happy to have such a strong, vibrant woman as his daughter.

They both spoke at the same time:

“We can’t tell your / my mother!”

And they both laughed, feeling some of the tension ebb away.

Once she’d caught her breath, Sansa asked her father, “truly though, what about mother?”

“Let me deal with that Sansa … when the time comes.” He said with playful grimace.

Eddard pulled back from his daughter. He was happy to help his children find happiness. That was paramount for him. He still worried about Bran, though. He sensed that his son was now going to travel a path that no one else could follow. He would support him too, even if his path led down roads that Eddard would never choose for him.

He would always support his children.

“You can live with the delay in getting the message to Margery? We can’t risk any information of our plans falling into the wrong hands. You do understand, right?”

His daughter gave him a soft smile. “Yes I do. Can I send her a raven—I promise I won’t say anything about events here. It will be strictly personal … we know how to speak of our love and keep it hidden, father.”

“With your word, yes you can send your love a raven Sansa.” Eddard answered with a smile. “Have I told you how proud I am of you at our war councils?”

“Yes you have… but _tell me again_!” Sansa exclaimed, enjoying the banter with her normally taciturn father.

Suddenly, a raven flew into the rookery, squawking loudly. Eddard went over to it and pulled off the message. He frowned seeing the three-headed dragon seal on it.

He broke the seal, and together they read the message written by Daenerys Targaryen in her own hand.

“What the FUCK are you doing?!” The message was short, concise and to the point.

Sansa was shocked and Eddard chuckled. Yes indeed. Their plan was working and the Queen had _quite_ a salty streak. There was something about this woman that Eddard found appealing. Maybe, he had finally met a person worth giving his allegiance to. His youngest daughter had certainly given the Queen her allegiance.

 _Finally_ , Eddard thought, someone who could tame the wolf in Arya.

 

**Sansa**

Sansa left her father feeling so lucky to have Eddard Stark as her father. He always seemed to want to do the most for his children. She could only wish her mother was the same. She had never agreed with how her mother had treated Jon. Sansa had thought it wrong to make him sit at the lower table. She had always been too afraid of her mother to ever go against her and incur her wrath. Sansa had fretted with how spiteful her mother was toward Jon as he grew up but she never once came to his side. It shamed her greatly to think on it now.

What shamed her more and more was how only Arya had openly defied their mother and embraced Jon as a full brother rather than a bastard. Even her brothers had been reluctant to defy their mother. Sansa felt sad knowing she would never have the opportunity to make amends now. Jon was beyond them, on the Wall serving and protecting the realm. She had been so proud when she learned he had became the Lord Commander.

It had been a shock when word came of his attempted assassination. Word of the heinous attempt only reached Winterfell after the fact had been long done. The traitorous bastards had kept secret their treachery. Only when Jon had come back to Castle Black and took back his command did he contact his father.

He had seemingly been killed the rumors said, (or was it he just disappeared?) but he came back a few months later a changed man. He was no more timid or differential. He commanded like a mature confident Lord. It made sense. He was Eddard Stark’s son after all. He was evidently a much more direct and brutal leader now. He had taken control once again but now with an iron grip. He was fair but his word was now command. She could only hope that the boy and man she had so secretly admired still existed.

Sansa sit down to pin another scroll for Margery her long desired lover. She still fretted about the future. What would Highgarden do? They would be loyal to the Queen. That she knew. Sansa knew her father’s plan was sound and that bloodshed should be avoided, but one could never be sure.

She had put in her letter that Margery was to keep herself safe in these trying times, but she knew deep in her heart that Margery would find a way to come North. To come back to her. Sansa’s heart beat harder knowing her love would risk all to be with her.

Sansa finished her scroll to her love. She sealed it with the royal seal of her House after addressing the scroll to Margaery Tyrell. She was not worried with their code words the Maester would never suspect their secret love affair.

Sansa went back to the tower that housed the raven rookery and sent the Raven off to her love. She heard the beating of raven wings quickly fade as the black bird raced to her love.

Sansa could not wait to once more kiss and love Margery. To make her scream her name as she went down on her. Sansa was soon back in her room and masturbating urgently to relieve the ache deep in her belly and pussy.

The next morning she washed and put on her makeup and beautiful dress for the day. She always wanted to look resplendent at the meetings. The men put on their armor, and Sansa put on hers. Lady finally woke up and came over to Sansa, muzzling her master until she got the attention she craved. Of all the direwolves, Lady was always the most gentle and loving - except when she felt Sansa was in danger. Then Lady was most un-lady like.

Her Direwolf was not as big and robust as Nymeria. Arya’s direwolf’s eyes were nearly level with hers. Lady only came up to her shoulder. Her coat was much lighter in color than Nymeria with black highlights along her flanks and especially the main of hair between her shoulder blades. Lady’s bushy tail was almost black though. Where Nymeria had golden eyes that seemed to burn when she was excited, her Lady had green eyes that were always gay and polite. Just like her master. Only when Sansa was threatened did her sweet wolf turn into the Direwolf she really was.

Her wolf squirmed on the furs her back wiggling as Sansa scratched and rubbed her belly as the pleasure wolf whimpered in pleasure her tongue lulled out her mouth. Soft yelps of pleasure filling Sansa’s room.

Sansa went into the hall determined to find Arya and tell her how much she had always secretly admired her support of Jon. How she had been to afraid of their mother. She would tell her sister that those days were over.

And maybe, if that went well then she would broach the subject of Daenerys Targaryen and see where that led.

Sansa wanted to share her secret so badly now with Arya. She knew her sister would be shocked learning that her and Margery were lovers. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.

She had a quick meal in the kitchen. Of course Arya had already been through at the crack of dawn to so she could go out and practice with the sword and bow.

Sansa could see how skilled her little sister was. It was frightening, how fast and strong Arya had become.

The first war meeting would not be until two hours past noon since another group of Lords arrived late the previous night and needed time to rest.

She was about to go outside and find her sister when she noticed Lady suddenly stood at attention, looking up. Then the other direwolves began howling over and over.  Lady bolted out of the kitchen in a wild rush.

The direwolves howled just like they had when the black dragon had soared over Winterfell.

Sansa ran behind her wolf as fast as her skirts would allow her.

 

**Arya**

Arya had just finished her morning drills and sparring sessions on the training ground. She was now holding herself back with all but her father. Even Robb was barely holding his own, and she was having to hold back with him as well.

Only her father was her better. He was truly one of the great swordsmen of his age, she was convinced of it.

“Arya. On guard.” She heard her father coming up behind her.

Arya gulped, holding her practice sword and turning to greet her father as he picked up one of his own.

He was on her in the blink of an eye, his wooden sword slashing hard at her face and then ribs. Arya blocked both strikes, barely, and tried to get into a defensive position but was forced back and when their swords locked up. Her father came up close and pushed her down onto the ground with his sword point at her throat.

“Always be on your guard, Arya.” Eddard told his daughter as he backed off and waited. “There is no honor on the battlefield, despite what the minstrels sing. You fight to stay alive and take out your opponent. Kill if you must, but first keep your defense strong. Then attack when the opportunity presents itself. Never be reckless. … Ready?”

Arya shook her head yes.

Eddard charged hard and Arya met his attack. The sounds of wooden swords ringing filled the square. Everyone near ran up to line the practice field and watch. The fight was a sight to behold - Eddard was holding nothing back.

Fast, complicated attack patterns and sword work rained down on Arya. She grunted and fought back desperately, always on the defense. Her arms ached with the force of the savage blows she blocked.

The speed of their swords had all of the onlookers marveling. Many shocked that Arya was able to keep up to any degree at all.

Though she hadn’t been able to _entirely_. Twice Eddard disarmed Arya, backing off until his daughter retrieved her sword.

“Do you acknowledge defeat?” her father asked.

Arya felt her blood flare hot, and shook her head no. She waited for her father to attack again. She knew there was no reason to start on offensive since she would be back on defense almost immediately.

Father and daughter came together again with blades moving in a blur striking together hard. Again and again blades locked, and the sound of wood clacking hard together echoed off the castle walls.

Back and forth they fought in the practice yard, one pressing the attack and then the other. Arya was using all she had learned, blending in rough instinct to fight off her father and land some quick counterattacks.

Her sword landed hard on her father’s ribs. He grunted, and Arya lowered her sword.  
“Damnit, _attack Arya_!” her father extolled as he resumed his own attack.

For five more minutes father and daughter snarled and panted, heavily pressing attacks and swinging lightning motions to block furious attacks. Arya received several hard blows while she only barely nicked her father a few times until he called a halt, clearly winded.

Arya watched her father come up to her. He was smiling. “Very good Arya … but remember, always press the attack until victory is achieved. You could have had me.”

Arya felt her heart beat faster with the praise.

“When you get to King’s Landing, seek out Barristan Selmy. He is my better.”

Arya started to protest.

“Arya, _never_ have false pride. I have fought men that should have slain me on the battlefield. Arthur Dayne was such a man. Only luck preserved me. Seek Barristan, and one Syrio Forel. He was once the first sword of Braavos. He will be an excellent teacher too. I see great potential in you - to be so young and so skilled already leaves me humbled, daughter.”

Eddard ruffled Arya’s hair and left her. Arya’s feet did not touch the ground as she walked away from the practice field.

Arya went back to her room to wash and put on fresh leathers for the rest of the day. As she scrubbed herself she idly thought of Daenerys Targaryen. She knew she was totally enamored with the woman. She was like a legend reborn.

Nymeria bunted open the door to Arya’s room and jumped up on the bed and stretched out watching her master. The wolf could see from her master’s expressions that she was again mooning over her sought after mate. Nymeria would pass her own judgments on this mate.

Arya was indeed mooning thinking of the way her Queen had stormed across Slaver’s Bay and completely obliterated the slave trade - Valyria itself at its height had not accomplished such a feat. She was everything that Arya hoped to be. She had followed the Targaryen’s exploits across Slaver’s Bay, and then the amassing of her fleet in the Free Cities. She was beautiful, charismatic, and _powerful_.

Arya’s hands instinctively travelled to her now swollen nipples and wet pussy. She masturbated to a quick, stunning orgasm that had her seeing stars and the Queens’s face. Though truth be told, that was kind of small and blurry. She couldn’t wait to be up and close and personal with the Queen.

Arya chuckled with evil intent, licking her lips and feeling the need rise again.

One body-flipping, jack-knifing orgasm later and Arya was finally ready to meet the rest of the day.

Nymeria had dozed through her master's antics.  She had seen her master stroke her pleasure areas many times over the years.

Arya headed to the ramparts to look out over the lands of House Stark. Her direwolf sitting down beside her.  She wanted to memorize every little feature. If she had her way, she would may never be back again, or only seldom. Her life would be in King’s Landing.

Arya was elated that her father had chosen her to be his emissary to the Queen. She just wished he would send her already! She ached to be with the Queen and begin her seduction of the tall warrior from legends. She would be so happy! She could just feel it.

She was already a master with the bow. She could hit _any_ target. Her sword work was improving fast as she matured and her strength and reflexes improved. She would be a consort the Queen would be proud to have at her side on the throne.

Arya almost ran into a sentry thinking of how she would conquer the Queen in the bed chamber and make the Queen her own. She was a little nervous about the whole bedding rituals of Westeros, though. She could just see the face on her mother.

She was sure she would make a good first impression on the Queen. Her first meeting would have a real impact on the Targaryen. Arya could feel it.

Arya replayed over in her mind again how she had actually gotten in a good strike on her father. She was immensely proud of that. No one _ever_ got a hit in on her father.

She was looking to the South when she saw it - a dark dot on the horizon that quickly grew to be a dragon flying high moving north by northwest. It was white with gold highlights. _This would be Viserion,_ she thought, remembering his description. Nymeria got up and looked up at the dragon too, along with her master.

Arya began to jump up and down waving her arms and crying out as the dragon winged towards the distant horizon. “Come back! Come back! I want to see you!”

Nymeria cocked her head as the dragon started to dwindle in the distance. Her master looked dejected, her head cast down. Nymeria sat down beside her dejected master leaning into her body to offer condolences. The great wolf could feel her master’s disappointment.

Suddenly, Nymeria was up again, barking and howling as she jumped around excitedly.

Arya looked at her, wondering what had gotten into her wolf. When she saw why, Arya joined in her excitement.

The dragon had turned around and was rapidly approaching, still high up in the sky. It flew over the castle as Arya resumed acting like a wild child, jumping and waving her arms while calling to it.

Many had gathered to see what was occurring and stared up at the dragon circling now, and at Arya Stark acting like a five year old.

Nymeria’s howls were joined by Shaggydog and Grey Wind as they burst onto the ramparts and added their cries to the cacophony. They joined Nymeria in jumping and snapping at the air in excitement.

Arya was thrilled. The dragon was clearly circling lower. She watched the dragon descend to circle the castle just above scorpion range. The magnificent beast was obviously intelligent. Arya continued to jump and gesticulate at the beast.

A decision made, the dragon descended gracefully as everyone in the keep held their breath. It landed lightly on the First Keep and folded its wings. Its brilliant green eyes looked down at Arya calmly.

Everyone held their breath except for Arya, who ran down the castle curtain wall to get directly in front of the dragon who looked at her calmly. The direwolves were around Arya leaping and howling.

Arya put her hands up and out in greeting to the dragon.

Eddard Stark came bounding out a door adjacent to Arya with Ice in his hand. The dragon’s head immediately swerved towards the man.   All could see the dragon tensing, his eyes on the sword.

“Father no!” Arya howled at him. “put the sword down—he means no harm!” Arya watched her father debate the situation with himself, and then slowly put the sword down on the top steps of the stairway. He stood back up, watching Viserion closely.

The dragon slowly lowered its head towards Arya. The direwolves jumped and twirled around. Nymeria began to growl as the head approached her master a little too close. The dragon turned towards the great wolf.

For a few seconds they stared at each other with unblinking eyes. With a woof, the wolf finally sat down, her tongue hanging out. Suddenly Lady burst out the doorway behind Eddard, and brushed him aside to run over to Nymeria. She joined her, sitting on her haunches, relaxed.

The dragon slowly crept forward on the First Keep’s ceiling, and then lowered its head toward Arya, sniffing.

Suddenly in from the right a big black shape appeared and landed lightly on the castle wall near the broken tower. Arya looked in awe at the immense body of Drogon as it too folded its wings and looked around curiously.

Shaggydog ran over barking at the great black dragon. Drogon craned his neck to look down at the great wolf that continued barking furiously at the claws that were hanging over the rampart walls. Arya thought the scene was both funny and nerve-wracking. The silly wolf acted like it owned the castle and the dragon should be backing off from its territory. The wolf snarled furiously at the claws and sniffed in the scent of the dragon.

The dragon slowly moved its left foot forward to place it on the floor of the rampart, looking at the great wolf with what had to be curiosity. Shaggydog looped forward and sniffed at the claws again, and then started to try to chew on the closest nail as the hard claw easily resisted the wolf’s canines trying to gain purchase.

Viserion was sniffing Arya curiously and moved his head down past the teenage girl towards the two sitting direwolves barking and snapping at each other in their excitement. Suddenly, the white dragon jerked its head back up when Nymeria and Lady licked his snout with sloppy wet licks. The dragon’s jaw was working as if the wolves had tickled it with their aggressive licks of their tongues. Then Viserion lowered his head again and the wolves muzzled and licked the dragon’s jaw and lips.

This time the dragon kept his head down and his lips jerked and worked as they wolves licked his jawline aggressive and worked their tongues between Viserion’s lips and licked his gums. The mighty head jerked and shook but the mighty dragon kept his head down. He seemed to enjoy the sensations.

Arya had been watching her wolf and Sansa’s but now turned to see what Rickon’s Direwolf was up to. Shaggydog had given up trying to chew on Drogon’s hard nails. The dark haired wolf growled at the black nail as if offended. Shaggydog turned around and lifted his leg high. A big wolf smirk was on his face.

Suddenly, Shaggydog went flying when the dragon jerked its first talon up in a fast motion. Startled Grey Wind barked furiously at the claws. The Direwolf offended at his brother’s treatment. Shaggydog flew high through the air to thump hard into the outer wall. The impact loud. Shaggydog fell down and sprawled out for a moment. He immediately jumped back up, affronted.

Grey Wind was barking and jumping around in a tizzy defending his brother’s honor. Shaggydog ran back to Drogon, joining Grey Wind in his warning barks of ire and indignation.

Arya watched bemused as Shaggydog again turned his body with obvious intent. Head held high, he lifted his back leg again. The Direwolf looked back quickly having learned its lesson. Seeing no threat the Direwolf lifted his head high and proud. This time the black dragon let the direwolf mark him with its urine, the great talon twitching.

Finished, Shaggydog moved forward a step. The Direwolf scratched back with his hind legs the nails making a loud scraping sound. The wolf was making sure to further mark his territory. The dragon’s head moved slowly back and forth watching all this with what looked like amusement.

Tail and head high, Shaggydog moved to the doorway that Eddard had come through and with great, satisfied dignity disappeared down the stairwell. Her father taking it all in with a bemused look.

Drogon moved his head down and sniffed his claw. His head moved back with a sharp jerk and the beast sneezed several times, each sending out mighty hot gusts of wind. The dragon twisted his head back and up and sneezed a few more times, his head jolting with sharp jerks.

Viserion lifted his head and brought it before Arya, turning it. Then slowly he moved forward and rubbed his rough cheek along Arya’s cheek. Then the dragon lifted his head and extended it forward above Arya’s shoulder.

Then, suddenly, both dragons hunched down and launched themselves high into the air, quickly gaining attitude as their wings pumped hard. They bore off to the West until they disappeared.

Arya came out of her trance and noticed that Sansa was right behind her. She had a shocked look on her face and was rubbing her cheek. The dragon had rubbed its cheek with Sansa too! It was incredible!

Sansa walked off with a dazed look. “We will speak later,” she said distantly, rubbing her cheek.

Arya rubbed her cheek. If this wasn’t a positive sign then nothing was. Daenerys Targaryen was hers!

Her father stood by the doorway with a wondering look. They all had had quite an adventure.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was agitated on the Iron Throne. Supplications had been piling up and Daenerys had forgone having a Small Council this morning to tend to them. She had spent so much time on her “Eddard situation” she had let her audience with her subjects slip. She was catching up today. She was beginning to regret her decision. The complaints were most innocuous, trivial and inconsequential today. Daenerys found herself pinching the bridge of her nose again.

She was currently hearing from a Lord that had built a beautiful home for his newly married daughter. Unfortunately, the house was downwind from a pig farm. The farmer and Lord both were complaining vociferously. The farmer was right of course, but the Lord was powerful.

Daenerys sighed again.

She conquered Westeros for this?

She had been sensing that Viserion and Drogon had had their interest captured by something. In her boredom she let their images in and immediately perked up.

They were at Winterfell?! The Queen started making Tyrion and Missandei glance at her from their stations on either side in their high backed seats.

The first thought was fright and concern for her children. Eddard Stark had been acting most strange. _Were her dragons in danger_? Daenerys knuckles whitened as they gripped the arms of the Iron Throne.

She queried her dragons and let them feel her concerns. They assured their mother that they were in no danger.   They had been cautious in their approach. A young girl had caught their attention and the male that had the scent of command had put his sword down.   They were in no danger. They had looked for danger as they circled the large stone edifice looking for weapons they had learned to fear and hate. There had been none.

The Queen finally relaxed. Whatever Eddard Stark was doing he had not armed his castle yet for war or defense. She looked out her son’s eyes and opened her senses to what they sensed and felt.

Drogon was looking at a large dark colored shaggy direwolf chewing on its nail. Suddenly, Daenerys left foot jerked up as her lips smirked. The Queen’s head snapped back again her, lips jerking and twisting. Her mouth felt the tickling licks of two big wolves. It was disconcerting. Daenerys lips smacked and she snorted as the audience looked at her strangely.

Then she chuckled, seeing in her mind’s eye the direwolf flying against the rampart wall.

Then her Queen’s face was twisting again as Viserion had his face licked even more aggressively and the tickling sensations ran up and down his lips. With her mental link the Queen felt every rasp of the wolves tongues on her own lips, cheeks and along her gums. The Queen wiggled her head hard back and forth.

A blink later and Daenerys was looking at a woman with dark brown hair and steel grey eyes that she found captivating. Her face was framed by the cut of her hair that framed her sharp features. The hair on her shoulders so beguiling. Her eyes were filled with passion and fire. She felt no fear of her dragon! She was urging her Viserion to come to her! This woman had a manner that bespoke a fierce inner fire that called to Danny. Her features while not classically beautiful, there was a shape of her face that was so attractive to Dany. She felt a pull of attraction regardless of classic beauty. Her attire was that of a warrior? This woman bespoke of passion and fire and yet there was an innocence about the her. Daenerys was fascinated.

Her fixation on the woman was disrupted when she looked out of Drogon’s eyes and watched the direwolf urinating on his claws. Daenerys felt an uncomfortable warm sensation on her left foot and shook it urgently, her foot suddenly feeling like it was soaking wet with piss.

_How gross!_

By now Missandei and Tyrion were both staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

She looked out Viserion’s eyes again and found herself looking at a beautiful, tall red-headed woman and then rubbing her cheek with her own. Although the feeling was sensual she found she much more liked the sensation when rubbing the plainer looking girl’s cheek.

Suddenly, the Queen’s head snapped back and she started sneezing violently. Her head snapped right and left as she sneezed and her left foot was shaking violently as if her calf had cramped.

All stared at the Queen. Had the weight of rule unbalanced the woman? Was she having a fit?

As suddenly as the fit had started, the Queen composed herself and pinched her nose and began to give her pronouncement to the Lord and pig farmer.

 

**Varys**

_What was that damn Stark up too_? Varys wondered to himself. He calmed himself sipping his Earl Grey tea. The man was not behaving in any away that made sense. He was provoking the Queen while achieving no gain for himself. His actions were borderline treasonous but he made no move against the throne. He did not prevent tax collection or the administrative duties of the custom houses in the ports.

His actions made no sense.

Varys had studied the man from afar. He was intrigued by Eddard Stark. The man was honor personified. Such honor was a pretty thing, but not really useful in the real world. He would be chewed up in Kings Landing.

Yet, despite this the man was totally confounding the master of whispers.

The man was honorable almost to a fault and he inspired great honor in those around him. Varys found this to be very unfortunate. He found it hard to find sparrows in such a place. There was no greed or avarice to entice people into his service. The north was almost a blind spot for him and he did not like it one bit.

He and Tyrion had discussed the issue earlier. Tyrion apparently found it amusing that Varys was so upset with the current situation. He teased Varys that just a month ago he, Varys, had stated he could easily read the man and, thus, control him. Varys had been very wrong he was coming to understand. Varys did not enjoy underestimating his foes. It left him feeling vulnerable and weak. He flashed back to his cutting and shivered.

Varys knew this man was playing him for a fool. He was positive the Free Cities were loyally in the Queens camp and yet seemingly overnight many ships from Braavos, Pentos and Tyrosh had appeared in the ports of the north. The number was slowly growing larger. Camps were springing up in places that made no sense.

He asked Dany to send a dragon to investigate and she had sent Rhaegal and he had sent mental images back to Dany that indeed the camps existed, heavily defended by Scorpions. She had been most displeased to see the open threat to her children. Rhaegal had stayed high indeed.

Varys was sure these were ruses but he was having to waste resources trying to track down. Again he cursed the honor of these Northmen.

What reports he got seemed to show a general pivot to the North and not the South, but again this made no sense. If Dany came North, Eddard would be defenseless. He had put barricades across the Kings Road but he had left them unguarded.

Daenerys had sent ravens across the realm to ask again for allegiance. All houses spoke generously of their loyalty. Even House Stark had again assured the Queen of its loyalty. The man had written ‘I will gladly lay my life down for you Daenerys Targaryen. I will fight any threat to the realm no matter the direction even from the _North_.’ It was emphasized.

There was no threat from the North. The wildlings were really of no military power. They could be crushed at any time. What did the man see as a threat? Why not just tell the Queen what he was mobilizing against? The only true power in Westeros was the Queen.

There was a knock at the door, and Varys told Tyrion he could come in.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Only you visit the spider in his own lair, Tyrion.”

“I see.” he showed the Spider his bottle of wine and asked him if he wanted a glass.

“No thanks ‘cub of Lannister’,” Varys answered. He chuckled slightly at the grimace from the dwarf. “Have you been sunburned anymore, O Lord of the Breast and Beast?”

Tyrion glared at the eunuch. He sat down and pouted. “How in the hell do you know these things? No one else was there dammit!”

“Don’t worry Tyrion, your secret is safe with me … I have sparrows every where … except where we need them” the eunuch groused petulantly.

He sighed, seeing the Lannister smirk at his predicament. “You know the Queen will have your little hide if she has to march against House Stark.”

Tyrion sighed in return. “Yes. She keeps reminding me that I have spoken for Eddard Stark. I do not fear. In the end I will be proven right.”

Varys watched the handsome dwarf shiver. “I just hope I live long enough to see it.”

 

**Eddard**

Eddard had been shocked that his daughter was willing to throw herself off the ledge in the rookery to her death to save her lover dishonor. Sansa was totally and completely in love with Margaery Tyrell. That was obvious.

He smiled. It must be nice to feel true love from the beginning of the relationship. Eddard reflected back to his and Cat’s beginning. He had felt so stilted taking his brother’s place in marrying and bedding this woman that had been betrothed to his brother, Brandon.

They had courted he guessed. They definitely knew each other and had an idea of their mannerisms and natures.

Catelyn Stark had come to him an enigma and he was a mystery to her.

There had been no love in the beginning of their relationship. How could there be. They were strangers to each other.

In time he came to love this stranger and he knew deep in his soul that his wife loved him dearly. They fit together. Their strengths complimented and supported each other, but, it had taken years to form and then grow.

Sansa already had that.

This made the wheels turn in Eddard’s head. He was already playing a game he detested. This Game of Thrones. He smirked gently. At least he could say in his defense that it took events that only occurred once in eight thousand years to get him playing this game of shadows and deceits.

He sighed and reached for the parchment and quill dipping the feather in the ink well.

He loved all his children dearly and would do anything for them. Still, he had to put the realm first. He sighed again as he paused to think of what he would write.

He needed an alley in the South. He thought of the possible persons he could work with. Doran Martell was to calculating. Eddard needed to act and quickly. The leader of Dorne would spend countless days leading to weeks thinking of all possible angles and happenstance. He would weigh the pros and cons back and forth for an eternity.

Tywin Lannister was a twisted crafty grizzled lion that would take advantage of anything presented to him. He could not be trusted. Any.

House Baratheon was led now by Stannis and he had a stick permanently shoved us his ass. He turned honor into something distasteful and trite. He made himself, Eddard Stark, look like a drunken fool. The man would never agree to what he thinking.

The Kraken could shove their tentacles up their ass. Theon had turned out to be a good man—with time.

House Tully and The Vale were already in his camp and could not provide any advantage.

House Tyrell was led by Mace. He was a good man but had absolutely no imagination. He could never even conceive of what Eddard had in mind. He was too stuck in his ways.

Oberyn had crossed his mind but the man was obviously solidly in the Queen’s camp and would never hear him out.

Eddard had listed out these men only because he wanted to make sure he did not miss anything but he knew his assessments were spot on.

Only one leader could help him. He needed someone who could see beyond their own House. Someone willing to consider what was best for the realm.

He would offer them something that he knew they would want. While they could see the realm and its needs, they would definitely be enticed and induced to join in his plan if he offered them something he knew they would want greatly.

Also, he was sure they loved their prodigy as much as he did. He smirked again in his soft way. Just maybe in a different way.

He dipped his quill in the ink well.

 

**Daenerys**

Dany went to the small table that sat beside the chair she had placed in front of the fireplace. The fireplace had a large, warm fire burning. She did not feel the heat at all. She knew Strong Belwas enjoyed the warmth. He had come down with a cold and she wanted to pamper the big baby a little.

Belwas was the epitome of fidelity. She enjoyed his simple desires that made him so happy. Maybe _all_ should have such simple desires. Maybe the world would be a better place.

She had made the special cheese dish he craved. He liked a blend of Garrotxa and Brunet goat cheese that was beaten and blended together, then spiced with curry that he so loved.

She heard a knock and went to the door. A weak but recovering Belwas was guided in by Barristan and Syrio helping the large man keep his balance. For once he was as weak as he was always claiming to be from hunger. They guided him to his chair that allowed him to recline back. He sat down, looking wane.

Missandei had followed them in with Tyrion trailing behind. Shadowclaw bolted in and came to look up at Strong Belwas, meowing in concern. The men got Belwas comfortable and the two women spread several blankets over the rotund eunuch. He sighed and smiled contentedly, looking up at them like a happy child. He reminded her of her lost daughter he was so innocent sometimes.

He spied the special dip Daenerys had made for him and cried as he took a locust from the pale and dipped it in the cheese and munched happily.

“I love you Daenerys.” he said softly.

Both women hiccuped with tears running down their cheeks. Daenerys saw a tear run down Syrio’s cheek and Barristan rubbed the eunuch’s bald head affectionately. Tyrion shuffled around and reached up gripping the eunuch’s forearm and squeezed it awkwardly.

Shadowclaw meowed and jumped on Belwas’ lap. The cat pawed the blankets making a nest as it circled. The feline then settled down, facing the eunuch and meowed expectantly. Belwas handed the caracal a locust. The cat took it and started to eat the locust head first, purring loudly.

Daenerys had not dressed in her traditional Dothraki garb, but wore a fresh set of trousers and blouse she generally wore at her Small Council sessions.

They went over to the table that Daenerys was using as their meeting table and sat down around it. All sat attentively looking at their Queen waiting to hear what her pronouncement would be. They waited patiently as the Queen slowly moved her head making eye contact with each of them. Her steely gaze informed all that she was ready to move on the recent events of the North.

“I have held off on responding to the provocations from the North but I can no longer delay. Eddard Stark’s erratic behavior must now be answered. I have hesitated for several reasons. As we all know, we are in debt up our asses with the Iron Bank. Tyrion has found we are a little over nine million gold dragons in debt. I have been loathe to incur more debt or take needed resources to pay that down. But we are past that. I must begin to act against these provocations.

“In Essos, I left a trail of devastation behind me. I was death incarnate in Slaver’s Bay. I had to be. In no other way could I win the day. Those days are past. I will show restraint, but I will respond to these strange acts of House Stark.

“Today when the courtesans of the Riverlands and the Vale departed after receiving ravens from their titular heads, I was forced to act. Houses call their delegates home when war is on the horizon.

“This has been reinforced by these Houses now closing their borders in the same manner as the North. I have flown my dragons over the King’s Highway from on high this morning and indeed guard gates have been installed. Their gates are down. _But_ . . . like the North there are no guards . . . I kept my dragons high for fear of some trap out of prudence but my gut tells me that there are no guards manning these new checkpoints . . . I keep asking myself why?

“Though these actions and others appear to be sedition, none of their mobilizations support them going to war. I see troop movements and ships slipping our blockade but they do nothing but sit in port. All I see are contradictions. I _must_ act. _But_ I will act with _restraint_.”

The Queen paused to look again around at her closest confidants and more importantly her truest friends.

“Syrio. Tomorrow you will send out ravens to all the Houses we can count on for full support. I want ravens sent to Doran, Mace and Stannis. These ravens will instruct them to call their vassals and prepare them for possible mobilization and war.”

“The last of the crops are being harvested now. I want those crops harvested, thrashed or processed and put into storage. Get those crops done. I want as soon as possible for the Lords to call their vassals and start training them for combat.   I don’t want the last harvests long delaying this. It is imperative we train the populace for war.

“Westeros has not had war in a generation. It will take both us and Eddard six months to train our citizenry to fight.

“Whatever Eddard Stark is up to, he will not lead his people off to be butchered. He will train them up into a true fighting force and so will we”

Tyrion started to speak up “But Daenerys, what about Cas—“

“I have a different message for your father Tyrion . . . Syrio, the raven you send to Tywin will merely advise him to be on alert. To secure his border with the Riverlands. I _do not_ want him calling his vassals. Frankly, I don’t trust your father very much, Tyrion.”

“That is the wisest thing you have said today my Queen.” Tyrion responded with a nod of this head.

A low chuckle spread around the room. Tywin was not highly regarded at all by the persons around the table.

“Yes, your father is too crafty by half Tyrion. His past actions speaks volumes. I will never trust that man.

“Tyrion. I want you to send ravens to the Houses requesting a complete inventory of all the supplies we may need for a march North. Only with the excellent reports from Myrcella and Arianna do I have a full listing of what I requested. I need to know what I can count on for march North if it becomes necessary.

“I will broker no more dalliance from my Houses . . . in two weeks. I will have my counts or their will be hell to pay. Do you understand me, my Hand? You have my full authority on this. Make it happen.”

“Yes my Queen!” Tyrion responded, anxious to do his Queen’s will.

“Missandei.” the Queen called gently.

“Yes my, Queen” the barely sixteen year old responded.

“You have served me well and loyally from the beginning of my quest for the Iron Throne. Your abilities with languages and cyphers are already legend.”

The young woman from Naath preened under the praise.

“I would ask you to do more. You mind is sharp and analytical. Tyrion has asked for someone to help him with the immense tasks that he must undertake. He will need an assistant to help him understand, process and then implement solutions to our probable march north.”

The young woman looked at her with her big, innocent eyes.

“I would ask you to assume even more duties, and help Tyrion with the logistics of our move North. Can I ask this of you?’

“ _YES_ my Queen!” the interpreter responded.

“Thank you, my dearest friend.”

Tyrion turned to smile at the sweet girl to let her know he truly wanted her insights and help.

The girl’s shoulders squared that little more.

“Tyrion—Missandei, I need you to get the figures for crop production and how much cattle, pigs, goats and other livestock we can reasonably ask for from our vassals to be slaughtered and processed. I want their beef jerked or salted and prepared for our possible armies.  

“I want truthful counts of what are in the grain silos. Missandei, that information for the storage of grains in the free cities are in High Valyrian and Braavosi. I want those figures translated and provided two weeks hence, along with Westeros’s numbers.

“Also, I have still kept the granary ships fully loaded and docked in Dorne and the Stormlands or Pentos and Tyrosh. I want to know exactly the counts and the locations of these ships. The smallest holds at least four hundred and fifty tons of grain.   The larger ships from the Free Cities can hold up to seven hundred tones. The Summer Islander merchant ships can hold up to one and a half thousand tones of grain. I want those counts when we meet in two weeks, to start putting our actual plans in place.

“I want the two of you to start planning on how we get food and material up North in the most efficient manner possible.

“Syrio . . . I want you to have a meeting set up for thirteen hundred hours tomorrow with yourself, Hugh Elicero and Solaja Xo. We will be using mainly Essos navies for our purposes. These ships will supported by the Summer Islander fleets. I am sure Solaja will demand that her ships be in the lead. Her ships are the best at trans ocean voyages. I need those ships for the protection of my whole realm. We will discuss all this with her tomorrow.”

Syrio started to object but the Queen held up her hand for silence.

“The Iron Islands must be warded. The only people I trust less than Tywin Lannister are the Greyjoys. I will leave the navies of Casterly Rock and Highgarden in place on the west coast of Westeros. I will not have Kracken raiding while I am moving North.

“I will make it clear to Tywin that he will support Highgarden with troops if they are attacked. I will only be leaving nominal forces behind with the Houses I trust. I will crush the Lannisters if they balk. I will make that clear when the time comes.

“Tomorrow ravens will fly to Tyrosh, and from there, up and down the coast of Essos alerting them to call in or turn around their warships. We will blockade the North and the Vale. If unexpected battles appear in places unforeseen we will have the naval forces to move to intercept an destroy. This is where I want to keep most of the Summer Islander fleet in a naval reserve off the coast of Essos off the promontory between Pentos and Braavos. If some sudden need arises they can move to support.”

Little of consequence is on the west coast of the North for this campaign. Any battles will be fought in central and eastern part of Eddard’s domain I deem.”

I will ask Varys to double down on his spying. He has some sparrows who can actually sing in the Vale and the Riverlands. They too are calling their lords and vassels to arms and beginning to train.

The queen paused to sip her glass of water.

“I want all of you to study this map. The queen unfolded a map of the North. I want all of you to be able to see this map in your sleep. I have memorized it. I want your input on three landing sites for beachheads in the North.

“I have immense troop transport with my Essos navies. I deliberately kept them intact for just this eventuality. I will make beachheads with the mercenary troops loyal to me. They will prepare the way for the Westerosi foot troops that I will sail north. This will speed the cavalry march north and speed up the trains of supplies moving north.

Daenerys put three weights in the shape of her three dragons on the map. They were all on the east coast of the North.

“I propose these three areas for our beachheads. Study this map and in two weeks I will get your thoughts. If you have better sites I want you rational and reasons. I am open to debate but give me support for your decisions.

“I am putting forth the stratagems for possible war. . . . I will do all I can to avoid it, but I will be prepared.

“Do I make myself clear?”

All around the table shook their heads in the affirmative.

Dany looked over at Strong Belwas. He was asleep, snoring happily with a contended Shadowclaw snuggled into his lap purring.

“One last thing . . . does anyone have a fucking idea as to what the hell Eddard Stark is up to? . . . this behavior is totally unlike everything I have been told about this man.” The Queen made a point to glare at Tyrion for a moment.

Syrio and Missandei were from Essos, and had no clue except for what they heard secondhand. Barristan told the Queen he was totally perplexed. He was not behaving in a rational manner.

Tyrion cleared his throat, and related his second visit to the Wall and his feeling of ill-ease and foreboding.

“So you believe in these fairy tales?” Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tyrion looked at her . “No, my Queen. I let my childhood fears and half remembered tales temporarily overcome my rational thought. The North is safe.”

The Queen merely looked at him with a neutral gaze. She had been given reason to wonder otherwise.

She had heard so many prophecies and almost none of them had occurred. She remembered once saying, “I make my own prophecies.”

If there was a threat in the north it was not supernatural. The Reeds may have believed it so, but Daenerys did not hold to such a belief. If the threat breathed and pumped blood in its veins, she would kill them and rid the realm of it. They may have learned to control cold like she had heat, but they would be a human just like her. There were no supernatural beings who walked on two feet. Only magical animals that could be tamed as she had tamed her dragons, and the Starks their Direwolves. She would be victorious like she always was in her battles.

After her victory, which she fervently hoped would not require bloodshed, she would then placate the old wolf and get back to the business of governance of her kingdom that spanned two continents.

She did not need this problem in her ass. She wanted to be rid of what she fervently hoped was only a distraction. If it was a more, it would be handled deftly if possible, and with an iron fist if necessary.

But, handle it she would.

 


	14. Altered Perceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Graphic F-solo sex in last VP
> 
> AN #2: I don't think there are any shippers of Dany / Drogo if you are reading this story. When I read GOT I thought the whole Dany arc with him was bullshit. GRRM can definitely write women but he missed that whole dynamic. It was pure Stockholm Syndrome. I show that in this chapter.

Chapter 14

**Altered Perceptions**

Daenerys / Syrio / Tyrion / Varys / Daenerys / Olenna / Daenerys / Missandei

 

**Daenerys**

The tension in the small council was palpable. The room was tense with the ire of the Targaryen Queen. She glared around the table, not liking one bit what she was hearing. She was beginning to have serious doubts about the men and women around her.

She felt like Eddard Stark was playing them all like a maestro Viol player. He was plucking the strings pizzicato and they were all jumping to his notes. It was his score that Daenerys Targaryen was being led down and she did not like it one bit!

Daenerys fumed about the fact that this man was outthinking and one step ahead of the best minds in Westeros and Essos - _herself included_! In her previous campaigns she had been the one making others react. She was beginning to understand how they must have felt being outthought and outflanked. He kept adding to the pressure she was under and she was starting to really feel it.

What really made her angry above all was that she had been told from the start about Eddard Stark was that beyond his antiquated sense of honor, he had a total incapacity to play the Game of Thrones. All the pundits had assured her the man would not have survived four months in the Red Keep. Obviously everyone had been mistaking.

Very mistaken.

How? Where had the man acquired this skill? This expertise? Had he always had it, buried beyond even his sight? _Why couldn’t it have stayed buried_?!

Her violet gaze fell on the Master of Ships. “Do you want to tell me one more time how it is that ships from the Free Cities, are mystically appearing in the ports of the North?” she paused to give Lysono Saan of the Free Cities a withering look. “What kind of Navy are we fielding again, Hugh Elicero?” the Queen asked her Master of Ships.

“I assure you that our blockade is intact, my Queen.”

“Then please tell me how it is that warships of the Free Cities are appearing in the Harbors of the North. I am paying an awful lot of money for your fleet, and my gods you have most of the fucking navies of Essos with you, and you still can’t stop these ships from appearing in the North!”

“I-I-I …they must be fake!” the man stuttered to his Queen.

She stared at him for a long moment “It would seem that the only place your fleet reigns supreme is in the wash tub.” The Queen sneered at Elicero.

Her ire turned to Lysono Sann. “Tell me again about your loyalty to me?” she asked with a deadly calm. She stared hard at the man, and all could hear him gulp weakly.

Daenerys’ visceral reaction to sedition was already legendary. All waited with baited breath as Lysono looked at the Queen “I can not explain to you what is being reported, my Queen. All I can tell you is that we remain loyal to you. You are the breaker of chains. If you need blood then I offer my life… but please do not punish our cities for a crime we have not committed.”

He looked at his Queen, earnest, as she took a long breath. “I believe you.”

Daenerys reflected again on how Eddard Stark was skillfully making her doubt her own trusted advisors. In weak moments she doubted her own decisions and _she never did that_! Daenerys snorted to herself. If this was happening to anyone else, she would be admiring the man and chuckling at the poor fools spinning to the pulls and jerks of his marionette strings.

The only problem was that the fools were Daenerys Targaryen and her Small Council. That really steamed and agitated her! _Really_ agitated her.

The room visibly relaxed. Daenerys saw out of the corner of her eye that Solaja Xo was eyeing her intently. The only problem it was not from fear. The woman was licking her lips, and her long nipples were clearly poking through the sheer top that clung tightly to her full bosom.   Daenerys’ passion was arousing the Summer Islander. Master Lape’s eyes were literally glued to Solaja’s full bosom, his lust palpable. For the nonce, the Summer Islander only had eyes for Daenerys. The woman’s eyes throbbed with passion. She was excited by Dany’s anger and passion.

Daenerys’ ire ratcheted up a level. She stood up and slammed her palms down on the table. “I thought I had surrounded myself with the best that Westeros and Essos had to offer. I am starting to wonder. I need answers, not stuttered exclamations of ‘I don’t know’ ”. She slammed her palms on the table again. “I want answers, damnit!”

She turned to look at Varys, who had his hands in the sleeves of his robe. He looked at her calmly but she could see the thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

“You call yourself the Master of Whispers and The Spider, whose webs capture all the news of Westeros and Essos. From what I am seeing, I am officially changing your name to the Master of Wisps. You webs must have been swept up, oh Mite. That his your new title: ‘The Mite’!” she barked. To the eunuch’s credit, he merely stared back at the raging Queen. He knew she valued him and was just letting out bile.

The Queen pinched her nose and then stomped her foot on the floor, her arm whipping down. She quickly found a new target to spew vitriol at, her deadly gaze falling on Syrio Forel. “You are my master General. I want you to tell me what Eddard Stark is doing. What in the hell is he doing?!” she roared.

Daenerys remembered Eddard Stark’s response to what she thought was a great question: “What the FUCK are you doing?!” His answer had her ripping his response to small pieces and stomping on them before a bemused Missandei and a trembling Tyrion. ‘I serve the Realm.’ He’d written back. That was it! She nearly pulled her hair out in frustration as Tyrion had pressed his back against the furthest wall in the Queen’s chamber. His eyes skittering to her door seeking escape from her ire in case it turned towards him.

“I wish I knew, my Queen. What he is doing makes absolutely no sense. He is moving forces haphazardly. He brings in ships, and then leaves them in harbor. He is undoubtedly having the forces in his holds training, and we can see he is hording supplies as well but the orientation is all wrong. I can’t explain it.” Syrio told the Queen the truth.

He watched as her eyes flared wide, their violet gaze unsettling. He knew he was unprepared for this position, even with Barristan and his generals helping him learn tactics and logistics at a rapid clip.

The Queen turned and barked at the shadowy figures sulking in the back of the Council Chamber. “If you can’t perform your duties gods damnit I will have Barristan Selmy take your position!” the Queen nearly roared.

“I don’t wa—” Barristan started to respond.

“You will do what I fucking tell you TO DO!” Daenerys Targaryen bellowed, slamming her palms on the table again.

Daenerys turned her attention to her Hand. “Why so quiet, my Hand? I put you in that chair to lead this council and give me the information I need to govern! What is the problem with this fucking council? Hhhmmmm … maybe you have been too busy focusing on the your duties of ‘King of the Breast’ ”.

She watched as heads turned in Tyrion’s direction, strange and questioning looks on their faces. Tyrion hung his head, wondering if he would ever live that event down.

“I need ANSWERS!” the Queen yelled in frustration.

 _Aarrrrggghhhhhhh_! No one but Daenerys heard her mental scream of frustration. She wondered for the umpteenth how Eddard knew exactly which lever to pull and when to drive her crazy and yet not cross the line into open sedition.

All his actions took the North and more and more the Riverlands and the Vale into rebellion, but he kept just enough sanity in his actions to keep the Queen from decisively acting with an immediate assault.

She controlled her rash impulses. Bad decisions were made when one was agitated.

Again she felt like she was in some dread mummers play where no one knows what the hell is truly happening. The clues doled out in just the right manner to confuse and obfuscate the plot. She hated the man for his fucking skill at it!

What Daenerys had not shared yet even with her Klatch of Confidantes was the influx of ravens coming to the Red Keep from the Great Houses.

The actions of Eddard Stark and his compatriots had not gone unnoticed. She had not raised the alarm and had told her Small Council to hold deliberations close but she knew that secrets rarely stayed secrets long with all the spiders, moths, sparrows, moles, rats, jackals and gods knew what else sulking about.

They all wanted action and answers. They wanted their new Queen to act.

She was not ready to act! Not yet!

The ravens from Doran had complained of so many variables. He felt she should fly down to Dorne and sit down and discuss all the variables and possible permutations. One needed to study very carefully all possible outcomes and move prudently forward incrementally.

That was a recipe for disaster.

His brother had been the exact opposite. He had so much clout he did not mind sending his own ravens. Of course his counsel was just the opposite - put this impudent dog down. Attack, attack, attack, attack! Was the basic gist of his ravens.

Gods that man had too much sperm in his testicles.

The ravens from Highgarden were basically Mace wringing his hands and wanting to know what to do.

For once Daenerys was thankful for the man’s indecisiveness.

The ravens from Dragonstone had demanded action. Stannis made veiled comments about how if he had been allowed to ascend the throne they would not be having these issues. He had the fortitude and foresight to handle this situation the man had snidely but subtly stated.

The man had a stick up his ass, or was constipated with his constant grimacing and gnashing of his teeth.

It was the ravens from Tywin Lannister that really set her off. He had complained that the Crown was being made to look like “dunces” and that only firm leadership could prevent these “sad commentaries” from occurring. When he had been Hand these problems did not exist.

Daenerys thought of Tywin like a lion that steals its food from a leopard who made the kill and did all the work. He was a damn buzzard as far as she was concerned.

Then this morning another raven had arrived form Casterly Rock. In this missive he had asked directly if the “Queen” needed his wise counsel. He mentioned that for a teenage girl to be having to rule a kingdom that maybe she “felt overwhelmed” and needed his steady hand. The hand of man is what he clearly implied.

Gods did that piss her off! Her blood was still boiling. She dearly wanted to strangle somebody! Anybody!

 

**Syrio**

Syrio saddled his eyes over to Varys and saw a self-satisfied smirk skirt across his face. He evidently was in on the inside joke.

He was stung from the Queen’s rebuke. He knew she valued his expertise and loyalty, and he had witnessed her temper tantrums in the past. She vented her frustrations in the most childlike ways, but she’d always calm again quickly after. He did know that until he and his small council members found answers to their Queen’s questions, more ire and vitriol would most likely be spilled.

He noticed Jhogo slipping further into the shadows, making sure to stay out of sight, out of mind. Barristan met and held his eye, and Syrio knew he had the full support of the great knight.

He worried again over all of the strange behaviors coming from the North. Ships were appearing in their harbors that could not possibly be there, large forces appearing and then disappearing only to crop up in another location.

The King’s highway had been blocked. The Reeds had harassed but not attacked several patrols sent to investigate the King’s Road, only to disappear into the swamps afterward. Reports indicated that the road had been cut at Moat Cailin, but when the Queen’s forces arrived the road was open once again. The forces in the castle had not responded to challenges or threats, but had not lifted a finger in protest to the force outside its gate either. No trouble had been reported since, but traffic was still tense on the road.

Her custom officers in the ports of the North had suddenly been kept in their offices under armed guard but two days later were apologized too for the misunderstanding. All three of her recalcitrant Houses had suddenly started sending Ravens complaining of overly high taxes. They may have to stop collections in the future.

That got everyone’s attention.

All of this was accomplished nothing, aside from raising tensions unnecessarily. All inquires were left unanswered. It was like Eddard Stark was intentionally baiting the Queen – but why? It was like baiting a hungry bear.

Their Queen was showing remarkable restraint. This was borderline treason. The Dany that had existed at the start of her campaign to crush Slaver’s Bay would have flown her dragons North and laid waste to it.

Thankfully, this was not the same Daenerys Targaryen. She had learned restraint and now used extreme force only as a last resort. He remembered when she had first conquered Yunkai and her slaves were being butchered at night. She had collected the high nobles of the city in the courtyard of one of their great pyramids. Then, she had ordered them to give up the conspirators. They had laughed at her, even as she had lined the walls with her Unsullied.

Three times she had ordered them to submit and give her the names of the conspirators. The nobility had been so high and mighty. They all died when the Queen ordered her Unsullied to hurl their spears from their positions, piercing their bodies with multiple spears. She had walked among them after, putting those still alive out of their misery, her face hard and cold.

The rebellion had ended that day and the peace lasted for a year. The Queen would broker no killing of her freed slaves. She let it be known she had been killed when she was helpless, and she would never countenance it under her rule. Syrio had not been happy to see that slaughter. When he had tried to explain to Daenerys that the nobles had been helpless as well, she arched an eyebrow and replied: “ _They_ had a choice … the slaves didn’t”. He found he had to agree with that statement.

Fortunately, she had tempered. He and Barristan still clashed in this, though. He was willing to sacrifice a few for the many without question. Syrio had to admit that the killing had indeed stopped when Daenerys used the hammer of her authority. He was thankful that Westeros did not have a history of slavery. Without that goad, the Queen was much more reasonable. She was willing to carefully weigh out and consider her response to Eddard Stark’s apparent sedition.

He had proposed to send out armed reconnaissance missions to seek out these armed camps. Their scouts would come up where the camps were, only to find them abandoned. They would appear, days later, somewhere else.

He needed more forces with more horses to keep up with the demand for all this reconnaissance, and troops to protect the scouts as they got more aggressive in their search for these elusive camps.

The Queen agreed but made it clear she wanted no battles if they could be avoided. She was not going to be the trigger for any warfare in Westeros. Hers would be the reluctant fist, which she would use only if attacked. She let it be clear though, that if she had to use her fist she would be merciless. Syrio had agreed completely.

She had also stated that they would chase these elusive ghosts for a week more but if not successful she would pull all her troops South. They were exposed and she did not like it. They were exposed. The North, Riverlands and the Vale were recalcitrant only currently but they may become more belligerent in the future. The Queen did not want the provocation or the waste of good men lives.

He watched the Queen, noticing that she seemed to have to calmed down. Unfortunately, that lull did not last long. Vedad Softic reported that Casterly Rock had put in a claim for another five hundred thousand gold dragons. Micud Caudill concurred with the calling in of debt, stating that the contracts signed by Robert Baratheon were binding to the new Queen.

Daenerys had been shuffling through some reports on crop production, then shoved them off the table onto the floor and was up in flash.

“The gall of that _Bastard_!” the Queen yelled her face turning beet red. “Tyrion—I want a summary of all _your_ father’s chicanery with our finances. I think it is time we sent a raven explaining the true situation. The queen ground her teeth picking up the papers she had tossed to the floor.

When Daenerys head cane up she eyed Maester Lape. He was not so subtly pawing at Solaja as she encouraged him while she stared at Daenerys. Daenerys rolled her eyes, even more agitated.

She stormed down to the two council members who had given her latest round of bad news and berated their incompetence. She questioned just how exactly this had happened. They only spluttered that they had not been in the government of the previous king.

Then she strode down to Varys. He had the misfortune of being the only holdover of the previous reign.  

She asked him how he could have possibly allowed this agreement; this debt that Robert had incurred and she was now expected to pay. He replied that he was only the master of whispers, and not policy. He had no part in it. “Yes, you overlook what is right underneath your nose and can’t see beyond it!” She’d told him spitefully.

“I need for your little birdies to be singing, Varys. Why aren’t they?” Syrio watched the bald eunuch try to answer, while Daenerys overrode him “Oh that’s right: ‘Winter is Coming’ and they all have flown South to Dorne. The only fucking problem is I need them in Winterfell!”

Daenerys stomped her foot and stormed back down the table.

As she walked past Maester Lape she rapped him on the back of his head with her knuckles.

“Oowwwww!” The Maester yelped, glaring at Daenerys while rubbing the back of his head.

“Solaja’s eyes are in her head, and not on her tits _Maester Lape._ ” She threw him a napkin from the finger food that had been served. “For gods sake wipe the drool off your chin, man!”

Looking down the table Syrio observed that no one was safe from her sniping.

The Queen sat back down and shuffled her papers around. Then she looked up at her Master of Laws. “When are you going to get the Iron bank off my ass?”

“We are working diligently my Queen. These are very complicated contracts.”

Dany threw up a few sheets of paper from the stack in front of her. “Whatever.” She huffed.

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion had made his initial report and then stayed low. With the Queen on the warpath he was definitely sure that discretion was the better part of valor. He was just thankful that the Queen had finally taken him up on his offer.

Three weeks past, the Queen had come to his quarters in the Tower of the Hand. She had walked around, looking at the items in his room and shuffling her feet.

“You remember our conversation on the beach, Tyrion?” Daenerys asked, not looking at him.

The dwarf had stiffened up, his testicles reflexively shrinking. He looked around for sanctuary, and started to hide underneath his desk. Daenerys noticed what he was doing and asked him if he had lost his mind.

He told her that he thought she had forgiven him his indiscretion. She looked at him confused, and then laughed. She assured him that she had forgiven him fully. She told him that she would not let him live it down, but not to worry.

“I was referring to your other offer…” she left the statement hanging.

Tyrion thought furiously for a moment. “Oh.”

“I was wondering if you could make an arrangement to have a … uhmmm… woman brought to my quarters tonight. I would want discretion.” She added hastily.

“Oh course my Queen. I would be honored. Varys will show you a secret entrance to your quarters. Do you have a preference?” He watched her eyes go distant for a long moment and then she shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“You can have whomever you want, my Queen. Half of the females at court would happily sleep with you.”

“No, no. I don’t want any entanglement with any house of Westeros. I have heard of high end brothels that serve the high nobles and masters of court and business. And, uh,” she cleared her throat, “some that serve a woman’s need for a woman’s touch. I have heard of a “Dragon Road”. It has women of pure Valyrian blood from Lys. I have never made love to a woman with violet eyes. I would like that.”

“Of course, my Queen.”

She bashfully acknowledged his response.

The next day she had a much lighter step and a soft smile on her face. She had the same woman in her bed the whole week. Varys reported that his sparrows were going deaf and that he was having trouble from keeping a flock from forming. Tyrion was never sure with Varys how much was boasting and how much was factual when he made such statements.

The next week Daenerys was back in his quarters delicately inquiring about finding her a Summer Islander to have in her bed. She had actually licked her lips. Her libido was definitely surging. Tyrion knew just who to bring to Daenerys.

Tyrion frequented Chataya’s establishment frequently. Chataya was a Summer Islander of early middle age. In the Summer Islands, prostitution was an esteemed trade. Chataya was of noble birth, and still a ravishing beauty. She had only the most beautiful of woman in her establishment.

Truth be told Tyrion was sure most of the women there preferred other women, but were willing to fuck any man if the money was right. He often found the prostitutes kissing and making out with each other when not taking clients, and then leaving to go up the stairs hand in hand with fire in their eyes.

Tyrion contacted Chataya. She nearly swooned at the thought of sharing the Queen’s bed. Her daughter Alayaya demanded to sleep with the Queen as well. Varys reported that in the end, Daenerys had both the mother _and_ the daughter. Their screams were again deafening, and lasted long into the night. The Queen was definitely starting to become much more relaxed.

Unfortunately, Eddard Stark’s behavior had ruined the peaceful feeling the Queen had been cultivating. She came back to his quarters, and started to hem and haw. Tyrion patiently waited her out.

“What do you know of the children of Eddard Stark?” she asked, looking down at the floor.

“Robb Stark is a turning into a fine young man. I doubt there will ever be another Eddard Stark, but he will make a great consort.” Tyrion knew the Queen would eventually have to marry. She could not make a better choice.

“I wasn’t speaking of his sons. I was, uh, speaking of his daughters.”

“I see.” He said, and left it hanging. He enjoyed watching the Queen squirm for a few long moments.

He then told the Queen of Sansa Stark, how she had always been polite and the picture of courtesy. She was always chattering of the myriad young princes who caught her eye when he visited Winterfell, though by his last visit she seemed to have picked one because she no longer spoke so giddily of the various prospective young princes. The House of Tyrell had visited six months previously. Loras must of have captured her heart. He hoped she learned to share Loras with Renly. His mind immediately went to smutty visions of threesomes. He shook the thought away for later.

“Yes. Sansa does sound like the perfect painting of what a Queen would want her consort to be. I have heard of her height and great beauty. Her hair is a deep auburn that minstrels sing of. Her bearing is regal at all times it is reported. Varys also states that her figure is quite ‘shapely’.” The Queen paused and looked off. Then she spoke again more softly, “I wonder if she ever dreams of going down on a woman.” Daenerys shook her head.

“What of the House Tyrell? Tell me of this Margery Tyrell.”

“She was betrothed to my nephew, unfortunately for her. I thank you for sparing his life, but he is a total little shit. The only reason it was not consummated was because of his strange wasting illness that weakened him. She left and went back to Highgarden the day you landed on Dorne.”

Tyrion then told the Queen of her thick, softly curling brown hair, large brown eyes, unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure.

“This will be of note my Queen. The rumors swirl thick and fast about the grandchildren of Olenna Tyrell - the real power of House Tyrell as we all know. Loras is in love and actively consummating an affair with Renly Baratheon. As for Margery, well, I am sure her precious hymen is intact but … well, she has a bevy of cousins as her handmaidens. It is widely known that they are all incestuous lesbian lovers … you might find in her a woman already a lover of the female form and soul.”

He saw the Queen’s eyes flare at that news. He saw the calculation. She became more animated.

“Anymore possible matches? I don’t know why I am going through with this…” Tyrion heard the sadness in her voice, but the Queen’s iron will propelled her on.

“We have the younger sand snakes of Dorne, the daughters of Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell. Sarella actually is a scion of a Summer Islander captain and Oberyn , but was raised by Ellaria as her own. They are beautiful and fierce warriors. You might find them to your liking. They are swarthy with dark hair and midnight eyes. They are well sculpted with muscle from their martial training. Plus, I hear they are fierce lovers in bed. Wild in bed, actually, but I think you might like that. They are like their parents in being bi-sexual but with a strong leaning towards women. Though, they would be difficult to rule, I feel.”

Tyrion smirked at the glare and eyebrow cock that brought. “I think I could manage Imp. My tongue is quite talented.”

Tyrion had blushed hard at that.

“With Dorne… they would gladly have you marry their daughters. You would have to contend with the rest of Westeros, but Dorne would be behind you. In fact, you could marry Tyene, Sarella, Elia and Obella Sand _all_ if you desired. Create your own pride. ‘The Pride of the Storm Lands’, if you would. I hear the women of Dorne are open to multiple partner relationships and incest obviously doesn’t bother them. Myrcella proved that.”

Daenerys looked at Tyrion with good humor. “I think I can only handle one woman at a time, Tyrion. I don’t know how Myrcella manages and controls all of that estrogen. Plus, as you know King of the Breast, a woman’s pussy can take a licking and keep purring but not from _four_ tongues! I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“Are there any other maidens from the Great Houses?” Tyrion watched the Queen chuckle at that, since she was no maiden herself.

“My house is spoken for. Myrcella is happily married to her _three_ Queens.” He still marveled at the vixen. He would never have guessed the sweet, innocent girl who left for Dorne would turn into such a lioness and bring down not one, not two, but _three_ wives. He sometimes had impure thoughts about it all, wishing he could witness his niece in action.

“We have Asha Greyjoy, but I don’t think you will find that House so appealing. She is beautiful and lusty from all accounts, though. I am sure she would gladly marry you if only for the power and prestige. I hear her sexual stamina is _extraordinary_ \- she is insatiable.”

Tyrion watched the Queen mull that over. “I do like my women to be sluts in bed, that is true. I devour my women and want, no, _need_ them to devour me in return. I fuck all night, Tyrion.” She told him with deliberate calculation and a twinkling in her eye. “Do you know what it feels like for a woman, when her pussy cums that one last time after it has been crushed with, oh, I don’t know, seven or eight orgasms? I cum so fucking hard. My cunt feels like it is on fire and burning as it ruptures yet again. My body just goes rock hard and stiff as crushing ecstasy burns and sears my cunt.

I love soaking my lover’s face in hot sweet cum that gushes, running up into her hair, matting it yet again. I love seeing it run down her throat to soak her chest and breasts while my own groin and thighs, are just as soaked. I feel like my cunt is tearing itself inside out. I scream like I am being garroted.”

Tyrion cursed Dany, his cock bulging and throbbing in his trousers. The queen was making him hurt and she liked it. She was chuckling loudly, watching him move with a definite stitch. Tyrion cursed his bulging trousers.

Tyrion had finished his list of suitable women from the High Houses.

He watched the Queen walk around fidgeting. She was picking up knickknacks eyeing them without really seeing them.

The Queen then pointedly asked about Ayra Stark. He was a little surprised. Daenerys was a beautiful woman. Absolutely, beautiful. He would never thought that the plainer daughter of Eddard Stark, Arya, would catch her eye.

“My Queen. Sansa is a striking beauty with long auburn hair and blue eyes. You might think Arya is cut from the same cloth. I don’t know how to put this delicately, but Arya is not a ravishing beauty. She has nondescript features and straight, brown unremarkable hair. She is attractive for sure, but the other women I have listed, like you, are ravishing beautiful. Arya is short where Sansa is tall and shapely. She’s also quite a tomboy.” His memories went back to Tysha, and he thought sadly of his lost love. She too had not been blessed the beauty of Sansa or Cersei, but she had been a beauty in his eyes.

He had supplied voluptuous women to the Queen. Now he wondered exactly what her tastes lay.

“Have you been satisfied with the women I have sent you, my Queen?”

“They were all lovely Tyrion. I love the woman I am with totally, while I am with her. I find women to be entirely beautiful. How would you describe the personalities of the Stark daughters?”

“Sansa is the epitome of what any Queen would want in her consort. She is dignified and composed. She knows all court etiquette and has learned all of the skills that any King or Queen would want.”

“And Arya?”

“She is a wild child, my Queen. When I have been at Winterfell I have heard more than once Eddard Stark crying out ‘Arya is filled with the wolf! She refuses all instruction!’ ” Tyrion shook his head, remembering. “She’s definitely not what I would call Court material. She was made for the field and wood. She would have a been great consort for the Conqueror of Essos, but not for the Court of Kings Landing.”

“Maybe it is that ‘filled with the wolf’ that I find alluring. I have seen Arya, I think, through Viserion’s eyes.

Tyrion was surprised at the admission.

“I found her intoxicating. The fire in her steel grey eyes. Her tight warrior’s body. I loved the angles of her face.” She focused her eyes on Tyrion. “ _I_ find her _very_ attractive, Tyrion. _Very_ attractive.” She spoke in a tone that made Tyrion realize that from now on he was to describe Arya in only the most appealing language.

Daenerys was turning over a lion figurine she had found on his dresser.

“Can I ask you a question, Dany?”

“Um-hmmmm.” She answered in a soft distracted way.

“What don’t you just marry whomever you choose? You are the most powerful person in the land. You may be the most powerful ruler _ever_ in Westeros. You plan to change to the law of succession to allow for equal primogeniture, why not allow for the right to marry whom you choose? Might _does_ make right, my Queen.”

Daenerys put the lion down and looked over at the dwarf with a sad look on her face.

“I will have to spend most of my political capital forcing through equal primogeniture. I won’t have any leftover for the right of same-sex marriage. The first will cause heartburn. The second will cause fatal stomach ulcers.”

She sighed. “Tyrion, Westeros is not Dorne or even Essos. I could marry one of the Sand Snakes or all if they insisted and make Dorne proud, but I can’t risk the rest of Westeros rising up in rebellion. The nobles are allowed to have their ‘unnatural’ dalliances only if they are kept in the shadows. Never in the open. The other Great Houses would never accept it.”

“Look at Cersei,” she continued, “she chose exile rather than go back to her father. You should have seen her face when I gave her that option. She looked like she was walking up to the gallows.

“Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon are so enamored with the old ways and honor that they look like they have sticks rammed up their ass.

“The Iron Islands believe in the tradition of Salt Wives, though they try to hide it. That won’t stand for long, I may add.

“The Riverlands seem no better. Highgarden seems a little more progressive, but I don’t see them willing to rock the boat.

“And of course that leaves the great Eddard Stark the Warden of the North. Can you get any more conservative than that bunch of roughnecks and followers of the ‘old ways’?

“I can just see me going up to him and saying I want the hand of your _daughter_ in marriage and not your son. The man would soil his precious armor. He would rather die than allow such an ‘abomination’ to occur.

“Olenna may let her lesser nieces and cousins marry each other, but you saw who Margery was given to. Even knowing Joffrey Baratheon was a fucking dip shit. The true female scions of a Great House are always given away as chattel. I know, Tyrion. I was one. That is the reason I am sensitive to it. I hate it but I don’t how to change it without completely crushing the old to put in the new. I will not do to my homeland what I did to Essos. There I was crushing a vile, evil slave trade. Here it would be destruction just so I could marry a woman. I will not be the Robert Baratheon of my time.”

Tyrion watched her look around his room with melancholy. She snorted. “Sansa is so besotted with Loras. That would be like Olenna telling Eddard that his eldest daughter was in love with Margaery rather than him.” She chuckled at her own dark humor.

“No Tyrion. I will not fight what cannot be fought. I want peace in my realm. I will not fight a war for a woman’s hand like Robert Baratheon did, and destroy it in the process.”

Tyrion thought over the situation and decided he would finally present the counter argument to Dany’s fears.

“Dany, I am going to say something and please hear me out. I don’t agree with your assessment. You keep talking about Robert. That man thought with his cockhead and not his bigger head. Plus, he was aggrieved with Rhaegar Targaryen running off with Lyanna Stark, though I think the woman had sense and went willingly.

“You are not Rhaegar. You will woo and win the heart of any woman you love. You are fierce in battle and gentle in peace. You will be a loving wife to any woman you choose. I know you only see the bad you have done, but you totally overlook the much greater good.

“Sure the Great Houses of the North will bleat and whine, but _go to war?_ I think not. Plus, also consider this - if you marry Margery or Sansa—uhhh, Arya, then you would bind two great houses into one which would not cause war but sow the seeds of peace.

“Personally, I think you totally underestimate both Olenna and especially Eddard Stark. He is a great man. True he is bound by tradition and honor, but I have seen him flex and bend mightily for his realm and especially for his children, and he never does anything rashly. He might surprise you.

“Please. Just consider these words.”

Tyrion truly felt sad for the Queen. She was forlorn, genuinely trapped by expectations and traditions.

\-----

A squabble was occurring between the Lord of Ships and Ser Barristan. Syrio and Varys had reported that the North was buying huge amounts of grain from Essos.

Barristan was arguing to blockade the shipments. The Master of Ships was whining that he needed more resources and more money - he sounded petulant to Tyrion’s ears.     

Syrio was arguing that it would be inhuman to not allow shipments of food to be allowed through. The innocent would be punished as much as the soldiers and their leaders.

The men went back and forth, then finally turned to the Queen. She was worrying her lip with her teeth. She hesitated for a minute, thinking. “Winter is Coming to Westeros,” she said softly. “They will need that food.”

Barristan and Hugh Elicero continued to argue for a blockade, with Syrio giving his counter arguments.

Tyrion called out in a voice of command, “We will let the grain ships pass through to the ports of the North. The reign of Daenerys Targaryen will not be remembered for starving its own people. Do I make myself clear?” he asked, looking from face to face.

Barristan bowed his head. He had made his argument and lost, so for him it was finished. Elicero looked sullen, but he would get over it.

He watched Daenerys walk back to her seat and made to hit Maester Lape who jerked his head forward from the fake blow. He saw the smirk on Daenerys face. The woman truly had an impish side.

 

**Varys**

It was finally his turn to dispense any information he had to give the Queen. Varys had been dreading the news he was about to give next. It had been lightened with a missive he received just before the beginning of the Small Council meeting, but he doubted it would help.

The Queen settled down, but he knew she was about to have another reason to show her displeasure with the Small Council.

“My sparrows were finally able to get to the docks of White Harbor and Deepwood Motte. They were able to get a close look at some of the supposed ships from the Free Cities.”

“ _And_?” Lysono Saan, the Free Cities representative asked pointedly.

“They are indeed ships from the Free Cities. Most were from Tyrosh and two were from Pentos.”

Saan jumped up out of his seat. “Give me the names of the ships from Tyrosh. This is fucking bullshit!”

Varys looked at his sheet, starting to list them. “Fist of Sallyros, The Piercing Fist, Drum of Doom, Harpies of Doom, Deathbringer, The Queenslayer,” Varys paused a moment at that, seeing Daenerys’ violet eyes flare as the representative of the Free Cities looked nervously askance at her, “and The Portent.”

Saan immediately let the Queen know that The Queenslayer _had_ to be an older ship. He then paused, obviously thinking. “I can’t be certain but I am sure that those ships were lost two winters ago in a strong storm off of the fingers.”

“How convenient.” Daenerys sneered.

“I swear my Queen!”

“Any more great news Varys? You seem to be full of glad tidings.”

“One of my sparrows who made that report and most of the others were rounded up and are now on a ship back to King’s Landing.” He sighed when Daenerys jumped up out of her chair and again slammed her palms on the table top.

“Why do your spiders weave webs if they are the ones that get stuck and trapped in them? Webs are supposed to trap their prey, not themselves!” the Queen hurled at her Master of Whispers.

“Being a spy is always a dangerous and thankless job my Queen. I still have a few sparrows in the North though I fear they are watched closely.”

“Of course they are.” Daenerys sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I do believe that our good representative Lysono Saan is speaking the truth. They _are_ loyal. I do have many sparrows in the Free Cities and Master Illyrio assures me that they are not restive. These ships in anchorage in the North cannot currently be explained, I know. But they must be fakes, though I have no proof of this - _yet_.

The discussion went back and forth about the vexing problem of the supposed free ships in the North ports. Daenerys went back to her seat, fuming. She restlessly moved her papers around on the table in front of her.

From the back side door a page came scurrying in, trying desperately not to be noticed. He came up to Master Lape and handed him two scrolls.

Varys missed nothing and saw that the scrolls bore the seals of House Tully and House Arryn. The Maester took them and nervously looked over at the Queen, her violet eyes were boring into him. She too had seen the seals. These were the two Houses most loyal to House Stark.

The Maester broke the seals and read them silently. He looked nervously over at the Queen.

“Well, what the fuck do they say Grand Maester Lape? I grow impatient!” the Targaryen nearly roared at him.

Varys watched the man gulp loudly. “The scroll from House Tully reads: ‘we fear we must close the gates of Riverrrun. We stand with Eddard Stark in defense of the Realm.’ ” His hands were shaking as Daenerys was visibly enraged. He fumbled, trying to pick up the scroll from the Vale again. “ ‘I fear I must close the passes to the Vale. We stand with Eddard Stark in defense of the Realm.’ ” he read.

Varys mused that the Riverlands and the Vale had stopped any subterfuge of their intentions. They had now declared openly for the North totally in whatever endeavor Eddard Stark had started. They had caste their lot.

“FUCK!” Daenerys yelled, jumping up out of her chair and knocking it over. She stepped over and ripped the scrolls out of the Grand Maester’s hands. She read the very short messages, her hands trembling with anger. Then she made a show of tearing the scrolls to pieces and threw them in Lape’s face, some of the scraps hitting Solaja as well.

She moved down the table after rapping the back of Maester Lape’s head.

“Oooowwwww!” Maester Lape bleated.

“That’s for staring at my tits!”

She stormed down the table to get in front of Varys.

“Let me guess? You had no idea this was coming either, did you? What the fuck do your spiders and sparrows do? Eat each other? Everything catches you by surprise! … Arrrgggggggg!” the Queen raged her arms moving in short jerks.

“I fear that this news does indeed surprise me. They must be playing their hands very close to the chest.”

“Close to the chest? You have got to be fucking me! … _That does it_!”

Varys wondered what insult she would think of now.

“I have decided that your sparrows are of absolutely no use. They never fucking sing. I will gather these mute sparrows and make a big ass sparrow pie, and I will put a big, fat bald spider on top as the garnishment!”

Varys thought that one was actually pretty good. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Solaja Xo. She was staring at the Queen with open lust again. Varys again wondered about the attraction of power that existed in men and women.

Women found it intoxicating in a physical way, attaching that authority to the allure of the person who wielded it. This was part of why the Summer Islander was so attracted sexually to Daenerys, and this was only enhanced by the fire and passion that the Queen was spiting in all directions currently.

Men, on the other hand, just wanted to be part of the power and attach themselves to it, hoping that some of the power and influence flowed into themselves, enhancing their stature and status.

Varys riposted, “yes, I hear it is a most exquisite dish that leaves a most delicate, refined taste on the tongue.”

He watched the Queen raise an eyebrow. “Yes. I hear it tastes even better when it has been charbroiled with the fires of three pissed off dragons.”

“If you do that my Queen, it will cause a most bitter taste in the mouth. I think your recipe is mistaken.”

“No, I think it is correct. I will just drink some Earl Grey tea that a certain spider will no longer be needing.”

The Queen saw the Summer Islander staring at her with ‘fuck me eyes’. “Please not now Solaja. I am sure Maester Lape will be more than happy.”   She saw Solaja scowl and now sulk. Great. Daenerys turned her attention back to Varys.

For some reason the Master of Coin chose that particular moment to speak up. “All these ship deployments and troop movements are going to cost money the treasury does not have. We must not spend money what we don’t have, lest we make the same mistakes as Robert.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you just said that, Vedad Softic.” Daenerys told the Master of Coin, pinning him with her violet gaze.

Solaja Xo’s beautiful, melodic voice broke in. “The Summer Islands will bring more ships in to patrol along the coasts of the North. We have the resources to help in reinforcing the blockade. Our support comes _without_ a price tag.” the dark skinned woman said pointedly.

Vedad glared at the woman.

Daenerys gave the Summer Islander a grateful look, feeling a little mollified. She knew there was a reason why she had accepted this woman on her council.

Suddenly, a strident voice cut across the Small Council. “ENOUGH! This money needs to be spent on Slaver’s Bay! I am tried of hearing all the endless bicker over the needs of Westeros when my land languishes in need of succor and restitution!” Draqhiz zo Gazno spoke passionately.

Varys watched the queen instantly calm and slowly turn to the representative of Slaver’s Bay.

“Excuse me?” the silver Queen asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

The council went eerily still. Daenerys storming was not a dangerous thing, but silent, calm Daenerys was another thing entirely.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys slowly walked toward Draqhiz. Her arms jerked, and instantly she had two throwing daggers in her hands.

The Queen started twirling the blades between her fingers and then started to work her wrists so the blades circled around them over and over. The Queen moved her hands together and the blades twirled, flipping to the other hand and then back again. Back and forth she worked them, the speed of the daggers almost making the blades a blur before her. She continued advancing on the Slaver’s Bay representative with a hard look in her violet eyes.

She got beside the now shaking and heavily sweating young man. She continued to spin her daggers, not even looking at them.

“Your city preyed on the innocent and helpless for thousands of years. Where is the restitution for _that_? I have started to rebuild much of the smashed infrastructure. This work is proceeding forth at a face pace. I am doing this out of _my_ largesse. All are provided food and shelter no matter their past. How often did _your_ families help the homeless and those who were starving?”

Draqhiz zo Gazno eyes widened. Sweat began to pour down off his face. Daenerys took one of her draggers and lightly ran the Valyrian steel down the man’s cheek, not drawing blood but leaving a furrow in his sweat.

“You were selected to be on my Small Council, weren’t you?” the Queen asked, drawing her dagger point around the man’s throat from jugular to jugular.

A loud whimper was heard by all as the man began to shake harder. The Queen ran her dagger back up over his chin and circled his mouth.

“If I was to kill you and send you back in pieces they would send another representative without hesitation, I conjecture. You agree?” The man was frozen in terror. “ _DO_ you?” A gasp of terror, and then a feeble head shake _yes_.

“Good. Now that we understand each other … I do believe you will not have any more unseemly outbursts will you?” the Queen asked Draqhiz zo Gazno.

The man shook his head ‘no’ and nearly swooned when the Queen slowly walked back to her chair where she resumed working her daggers.

Solaja Xo spoke up next. “Your people have preyed on my people for thousands of years. We craved only peaceful trade and you enslaved and killed us. _You_ are the prey now. I wonder if I should order our fleets to pay your city a visit? I know the Queen owes my people several favors for our unswerving support. Should I ask her for forbearance while we visit Yunkai and repay kind for kind? Should I?”

“Please, no.” the man weakly pleaded.

“I will contemplate my request to the Queen, Draqhiz zo Gazno.” Solaja told the quivering Draqhiz. She turned her gaze back to Maester Lape, finished with the craven man from Yunkai.

The queen organized the scrolls in front of her. “This meeting is adjourned.”

“My Queen,” Varys spoke up, “you need to consider some marriage proposals from Dorne and Casterly Rock.” He said efficiently.

Daenerys glared at him. He knew how this galled her.

“Not today, Varys. I already have a fucking headache. That will only give me a migraine. The Houses are like Hyenas with all these marriage proposals. They really just want to curry favor, power and prestige. They couldn’t give a rat’s ass about my thoughts or desires.

“As I said, this meeting is adjourned. I need to prepare to sit in judgment on the throne.”

Daenerys felt her stomach in a knot and her blood pumping hotly in her veins. She felt as hot as Drogon’s scales. The sudden ratcheting up of the pressure from Eddard Stark and his damn conspirators from the Riverrun and the Vale combined with the influx of Ravens and the harping of the Great Houses had set her off.

She was trying to learn to control her more volatile eruptions. But today she had erupted like the Doom of Valeryia. She hoped that now she could calm down by tonight and start to put her plans in action. That would make her feel better.

Daenerys instincts never led her wrong . . . or as of yet had not led her astray. Her gut was telling her to ignore the old Wolf. That he was playing some strange twisted Game of Thrones that had nothing to do with taking the Iron Throne.

 _Then why play it_?! Therefore she must act. Tonight would begin her counter moves to the crafty old Wolf. We will see what the old wolf truly has.

An hour later Daenerys was squirming on the Iron Throne of her ancestors. She was cursing Aegon for his false nobility, insisting the seat of power should never be comfortable as she felt her ass pricked yet again.

The Queen pinched her nose and snorted, shifting to a more comfortable position on the throne.

She gave her pronouncement on the compensation for spoilage in some grain silos that had improper humidity controls.

As she waited for the next case she reflected on Essos and her time there, and her talk with Tyrion on the Stark daughters. She would never treat them as _she_ had been treated.

She was given to Drogo like a piece of meat. He raped her, and she still carried the hurt and scars from that.

Drogo had come to her every night and raped her like she was _nothing_. She had wondered if every night would be her last. Would he tire of her? Would he find another and be done with her, and throw her out to his riders? She knew her small body would have been quickly broken.

The continuous stress and dependence on trying to please the man who raped her was demeaning and soul numbing. She knew instinctively she had to cooperate completely for her survival.

Thank the gods of heaven and Earth that she had been given Doreah. She still mourned her passing in the Red Waste. The sweet Lysene pleasure slave had taught her how bend and then enslave the mighty Khal Drogo with her body. Doreah had told her that any man could be brought to heel by the power of a woman’s cunt.

Doreah had been right.

Daenerys with her new found power slowly started to mold Drogo into a man she could rule through. He was actually open to change in many ways, surprising for a barbarian. _But_ , Daenerys mused, _he could never have been the ruler I am. He was too limited by his heritage_.

She had formed a strong emotional attachment to the man when she felt her continued existence depended on it, and he had given her a gift of ambition and the desire to take back what was hers. Daenerys would at least, in this, be forever indebted to the man.

As her power and independence grew, she came to think of Khal Drogo as more of a mentor. And to that end, she was willing to continue fucking him.

She enjoyed the idea that it was now _her_ rule that controlled his great Khalasar. A woman ruling the great Khal as easily as a puppet master worked puppets on the ends of his strings.

He never even suspected that she was the ruler and not he. She led and he followed all the while making him think he led. She chuckled at the truth even now.

They had an agreement. No other man could ever touch her, and Khal Drogo could not touch the Khaleesi’s women. Daenerys smiled at the memory. He thought her dalliances with women both amusing and arousing. He would watch Doreah and Dany fuck exuberantly. Dany was insatiable. She would fall on Doreah like a lioness and fuck her senseless.

Then she would fuck the Khal until he could not get it up again. Once he was spent, Daenerys would be free to go back to Doreah and fuck her in peace until she exhausted the sweet woman yet again.

Drogo was an adequate lover, but it had been her handmaidens that truly pleasured her body and soul.

When Daenerys seduced Irri into her harem, Dany had thought life was perfect. She would rule through Drogo and then through her son. She would have her harem, and she would be happy.            Dany had many nights of seemingly endless orgasms with her sweet harem as she added Thebi, Siwi and Halli to their ranks. She liked her women one-on-one, letting the others fuck each other in any combination they chose. She loved to watch them as she rested after exhausting her current lover, waiting to take her next slut for a hot tryst. She loved it when Drogo was busy being Khal so she could fuck her women in peace. When Drogo’s Khalasar broke, she lost Thebi, Siwi and Halli. She still wept sometimes at the cruel fates for that.

When Drogo had died she lost everything. She sometimes still asked herself why she did not force him to keep Mirri Maz Duur’s poultice on his wound. The woman had been very clear. Drogo must not remove the bandage with the poultice for almost two weeks. The witch had warned it would itch.

Drogo was weak in many ways. He of course had removed it and Daenerys had not forced him to put it back on. She worried. The witch had been so clear. Yet, she did not force the issue. Drogo would have bitched and whined like the little boy he still was sometimes, but if she had truly insisted he would have bent to her will.

He always did.

Yet she did not. It was not worth it. She had in the end tried to save him, wracked with guilt for not truly caring that much for him in her mind. It had been disastrous. She lost much, but in the end gained so much more.

She sometimes missed Khal Drogo and his brutish but sometimes endearing ways. She mourned her lost son. But that was the past. She truly mourned the loss of her ever sweet Doreah. Never again would a man terrorize and rape her, making her so dependent on him that in a way she would be forced to fall in love with the man for her very survival.

NEVER AGAIN!

Her political marriage to Hizdahr zo Loraq had been a disaster. She refused to submit to his childish and selfish male demands. Every time she lay with the man she loathed and hated him more. His touch reviled her. She would never again submit to a man like that. She fucked him, but did not submit one iota of herself or her soul to the man. That had ended badly: for Hizdahr zo Loraq.

Then there had been Quentyn of Dorne. He was innocent enough in the Game of Thrones, and very bland of body and personality. She married him, but before she could consummate the marriage the fool boy tried to prove his worth by corralling one of her dragons. He had died a horrible, slow death. She was thankful in way - she had loathed his awkward touches.

She remembered the boorish Daario Naharis. He was strikingly good looking, and his gold tooth only added to the effect. But once the physical attraction wore off, she found him boring and could only laugh at his rakish attempts at seduction. Many of the women around her were smitten with him. She had zero attraction for his antics, and found him to be the epitome of male ego. She hated that.

She did wonder though. What if she had met the man when she was younger and much more innocent? Would she have been smitten like many of the women in her Khalasar and in the train of her ever growing armies?   She highly doubted it, but sometimes she wondered if another Daenerys could have ever fallen in love with such a small man.

She had tried sleeping with a few of the mightier male warriors after her first battles to satisfy her battle lust. Twice she tried, and twice she was left unfulfilled. They gave her orgasms but they only stroked her desire for the female touch. The body of a woman wrapped around her as they writhed in heated lovemaking. She longed to have her mouth buried in a wet wanton pussy and sucking her lover off over and over again.

Then lying back and having that woman consume her like only a woman could. Gods she cummed so hard from a woman’s touch. Not only did her body explode but so did her soul as she screamed in pleasure so intense it was almost agony.

Daenerys sighed. Not once in her conquest across Slaver’s Bay and the subduing of the Free Cities did she find one openly gay marriage among the nobility or power elite. Those relationships were only by proxy, and in the shadows. She would not live that, she had vowed then.

Now she was not so certain. She had given up on her childish dream of proudly having a Queen on her arm.

Westeros was no better. She shifted again. Daenerys had achieved her destiny, but it was empty. She had reached the point she doubted she could again marry another man. The thought made her ill. What was she to do? To have peace she needed a consort. She hated the thought of marrying another man but her destiny demanded it.

 _Dammit_! Daenerys groused to herself. She sometimes toyed with the idea of a shame marriage. But no, she would not submit a love to that. She moped, imagining a life of hidden trysts with prostitutes and discreet courtesans. That would be an empty life.

She hated this world that denied people to love as they saw fit. She wanted to change the world but how? She was not about to go to war with Eddard Stark for the right to marry one of his daughters or go to war with Highgarden so she could marry Olenna’s granddaughter.

She had listened to Tyrion’s words but she couldn’t possibly see how they could be true. Homosexual relationships were always in the dark closets. She was not about to test the waters. She herself did not mind danger, but she would never subject a woman she loved to it.

What was she do? She felt the pull of Arya Stark strongly at this moment. If she could only get Eddard Stark to agree to letting his daughter marry her. She would woo and win Arya’s love and then propose to her. She knew they would make a great union, she could feel it. Her instincts always spoke true. Their love would be true and gentle to each other.

The next case was ready. Soon Daenerys was near writhing on the uncomfortable Iron Throne. Whorehouses were demanding additional compensation for the many Dothraki men and women demanding their prostitutes move around on all fours with butt plugs in their asses with long horse tails. It was time consuming to go through these prance walk arounds and it was embarrassing when the Dothraki wanted to copulate in public with the women having to act like mares in heat as the Dothraki pulled on their faux tails and manes.

Daenerys wanted to scream. This was so unbelievable and trivial. _I conquered Westeros for **this?!**_ she thought, pinching her nose. _And this gods damned throne is **killing** my ass_!

**Olenna**

The times were so exhilarating. Olenna had been afraid that she would never again get to play the Game of Thrones on the grand stage. Robert’s rebellion had been so personal and quick that she had little opportunity to play any of the meager cards she had been dealt.

This time was so different.

She had been content of late helping her granddaughter maneuver her way around the thorny problem of “Queen” Cersei, the cunt, and her ill begotten son.

Olenna had always been tempted to expose the truth about the children to Robert but had declined. While Joffrey had been a royal shit in every sense of the world but Mrycella and Tommen were quite a different matter. Both children were sweet and beautiful to behold and deal with.

She was very happy she had stayed her hand.   Myrcella turning gay in such a big way had been delightful. She knew that had galled the female Lannister no end. Tommen was being trained to be in the Targaryen’s queen service. The child longed to explore the kingdom for the Queen to quantify and log the wonders of her realm. He was happy in his new focused studies.

She had gladly helped her granddaughter poison Joffrey with a parasitic worm from the Ballisk Isle. While her daughter gradually killed the worms with moon tea _poor_ Joffrey had taken three doses of another remedy that killed the worms but left him violently ill for short bursts. The Maesters wrote it off to his body recovering from the strange malady that had afflicted him for over two years.

They had clucked and wrote in their journals and had no fucking clue to the problem. Pompous asses Olenna chuckled.

She had loved fooling the dumb shits so easily. The worms were so small they never saw them in the boy’s royal shit.

Olenna had always had to content herself to play the Game of Thrones from the sidelines. Never had she been allowed to play directly and openly. What could be done from the shadows she did but to move great matters she had always had to work through puppets.

Olenna had loved her husband but he was so stolid. If Olenna had not ruled through her husband, and then through her son, only the gods now where their House would be today. She had governed through them and governed well she knew.

She had never even really considered the possibility of ruling directly. She had dreamed of that as a youth but gave up that silly dream when she became old enough to see that would never happen.

She had contented herself on working through others and finding moths throughout the kingdom to inform her of matters small and great. She used that information that allowed her to craft matters of state across the land of Westeros. Some places she had great influence and some very little. Damn that Eddard Stark for being so honorable and thus almost untouchable.

Now Daenerys Targaryen had arrived on the shores of Westeros. Only after shattering Slavers Bay and the Dothraki Khalasars to her will. What Olenna found even more Earth shaking was that the woman had fought her own battles.

She remembered reading of her first battle with the Khal that had disposed her. The reports were wild and chaotic. The important thing was that she had triumphed.

Then starting with Qarth the woman had rolled up the Slave Cities one after another. When she got to the “Free Cities” on the east coast of Essos Daenerys had grown so mighty they submitted to her with only the weakest of whimpers to her will.

The woman was someone worth bowing to. Oh how Olenna wish she was Margaery’s age. She had never been attracted to her own sex but to be Daenerys wife she would have gladly opened her legs wide for her Queen and buried her face into her juicy cunt and licked away until her jaw dropped off.

She had felt that way a generation ago with Eddard Stark. Again she had wished to be Catelyn Tully in the flush of youth. That was a man who could have been her equal. Hell, she would have gladly bowed to him on the throne and in the bed. He was a mighty man. She had fantasied many a night of him ramming his manhood hard and deep into her hot tight couchie flooding her womb with his seed.

Sigh, damn her luck the ruler of House Tyrell groused.

With Daenerys sitting on the throne so many more things were possible now.

She would make a play for the Queen through her grandchildren. The reports made it clear the woman was a lust filled vessel. The Queen was a vessel that liked prowling the seas of lust looking for nubile young nymphs to devour and be devoured in return.

She had Margaery and some of her handmaidens to cover the Queen’s natural inclinations. If the woman chose a marriage partner for political she had her grandson and one other for that possibility. She would play all her cards.

Olenna squirmed. She was not too old to get her juices flowing. Damn she wished again she was Margaery’s age. To be able once more to use her beauty as once had to snare and trap her prey.

Gods she loved sex. She smirked. She would have loved to see who had the greater sex drive: her or Daenerys. She chuckled. Can’t really have a loser in that kind of battle.

She read over the latest scroll from a player of the Game of Thrones that actually greatly interested her. Old memories rushed through her body. This would be a challenge. She was not guaranteed of victory and that had her excited for the Game of Thrones with this player.

She would see what the dice came up when she caste them in the pit.

She started to write her reply.

 

**Daenerys**

 

Dany was cooking a meal for the supper. The flames surrounded by stones were blazing hotly with some dried wood they had found in a dead end canyon from a flash flood. The wood bleached from the sun light grey. She had helped her blood riders to bring back the flood detritus.

Her littlest blood rider beaming as she carried a small limb that looked large against her small barely six year old body. They took the fire wood back to their dwelling in Vaes Tolorro.

Dany now prepared the meal of a rabbit that had been shot by Rakharo that afternoon. Dany had skinned it while Kiserri played with her “dagger” slashing and crying out “death to the Khaleesi’s enemies! . . . Is dinner almost ready mommy I’m _hungry_ mommy.”

Dany ruffled her child’s hair and told her it was almost ready.

Soon the rabbit and herbs were ready and the Khaleesi ate a simple fare with her daughter. She cut the meat into small chunks for the girl who ate the tender juicy meat happily snuggling into her mother.

After dinner the little girl kept trying to tickle the Khaleesi with her “ticklers” and crawling all over Dany trying to make her mother giggle. “How many times do I have to tell you Kiserri that I am not ticklish.”

Daenerys put the girl on her back on the furs and assaulted her daughter with her own ticklers. The little girl squealed and cried out “What did I do to you! I’ve done nothing! What did I do! Why are you attacking me!” and the little girl squealed more.

Dany would relent not taking it too far with her tickling making sure that it did not become unpleasant for her daughter.

Kiserri attacked again and again squealing “What did I do to you!” when her mother eventually counterattacked.

Dany went to sleep with Kiserri snuggling into her side.

Kiserri woke up shaking Daenerys’s shoulder. She kept shaking her.

“Khaleesi wake up . . . wake up.”

“Wh-What . . . What is wrong baby?” Daenerys responded to her daughter fuzzy headed.

“Wake up Daenerys . . . “

“What is wrong Kiserri?”

“Oh . . . No my Queen it is Missandei”

Daenerys Targaryen woke up groggily.

She looked at Missandei with sad eyes. She missed her little girl so much.

The interpreter knew to get the Queen focused on the matters at hand. The Queen’s maudlin moods were always suppressed and chased away when she was governing and working to better her realm.

The Queen woke up fully and sat up yawing looking around.

“My Queen it is twenty minutes till our Clatch of Confidents meeting. Aggo, when he had to open the door for the servants to bring in food and drink for the meeting when you did not answer, he saw you sound asleep and had one of the Unsullied sent to fetch me. He knew you would want to be prepared for the meeting.

Dany looked at the chair that had been setup for Strong Belwas. Missandei’s caracal was lying on it waiting for her friend and co-locust aficionado to arrive and share. The cat meowed and closed its eyes going to take a cat nap.

The Queen smiled at her loyal friend. Missandei helped the Queen take off her clothes and handed her a fresh set of her Small Council grab of tight fitting silk trouser that hugged her hips tight and showed off her tight ass and the cut showed her little camel toe.

Missandei smiled at the Queen using her femininity to seduce all around her. The Queen and Missandei had long passed the stage of them seeing each other as objects of potential lust. They saw each other as only long trusted friends and confidents. She helped the Queen put on her blouse top.

“Come to the dresser. Let me put your hair in a braid Dany.”

They went to the bench in front of the mirror over the dresser.

“You were in rare from today O Queen. The dragon was truly raging.”

Daenerys winced inside remembering how Viserys used that phrase. “Yes . . . I guess I was. I am just so wound up with that damn Eddard Stark playing this twisted Game of Thrones. It makes no sense. He provokes me for now reason. None of his actions accomplish anything but pissing me off.”

“Maybe he wants your attention”

“He definitely has it!” the Queen groused.

The Queen sat at her dresser while her interpreter brushed out her long flowing platinum hair. Normally the Queen like to put some wave in her hair or have her servants put interwoven braids in but there was no time. Missandei did a quick braid of the white locks and tied a ribbon into the tail.

There was a knock at the door. The rest of the members of the Queen’s inner circle were arriving. Missandei went to open the door and opened it. Tyron came strolling in with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked up at his co-analyst and smiled.

“Nice to see you again so soon Missandei” the dwarf spoke to his friend.

“You honor me O Lion of Lannister” the interpreter opined.

The dwarf did a quick take at the Queen but did not see a smirk. Maybe his secret was safe.

“Yes. I may be short of stature but my roar is fierce! I fear nothing!”

“Not even a certain lioness in Dorne who is training hard every day with visions of a certain brother behind her eyelids every night as she goes to sleep thinking of ways to skin a certain Lion of Lannister?”

Tyrion’s eyes went large and he muttered looking over his shoulders reflectively and moved off “I definitely need a body guard . . .”

Missandei smiled back at her Queen who returned the smile.

The rest of the “confidents” arrived. Strong Belwas smiled seeing the goat cheese concoction he loved. The Queen now had a batch prepared for him for each meeting. Belwas went to his chair smiling and sat down expectantly. Daenerys and Missandei spread three blankets out and covered the big bald and not so pretty eunuch. They then tucked him in. He smiled up at them beaming like a child that made the women’s hearts clutch in love for the big simple and in many ways innocent man. Belwas patted his lap and Shadowclaw jumped up onto his lap and quickly nested down.

Belwas reached over grabbing several locusts from his pail on the small table beside his chair and handed one to his friend. Cat and eunuch ate happily before the roaring fire.

The women liked mothering the eunuch. He so appreciated it and preened under their love.

The rest of her Clatch partook of the food spread in the center of the table by the back wall that was used to serve the food from prepared in the kitchens just for these meetings. The Confidents made ham or beef biscuits of flakey bread slavered in butter. They put cubes of cheese along with various berries, cherries, melons and slices of oranges, pears and peaches.

They took their fare to the meeting table off to left of the room underneath the big windows that were closed to keep out the chill air.

They ate in companionable silence and small talk laced with banter. The meal was quickly consumed. They put their plates back on the food table.

Daenerys spread out two maps. One showed the east coast of the North in great detail. The second map showed the path of the Kings Highway from King’s Landing on its journey to Castle Black.

“You have been briefing me during our regular Clatch meetings and we have been preparing the Small Council that the time of action was coming soon.”

“Now is the time to begin to act.

“I had shown you where I propose to form beachheads in the North. The Southern most one was to be near Oldcastle five leagues to the East. But your council to move it north to ten leagues South of Ramsgate was sound. I agree Barristan, this gives us more room to maneuver in whichever direction becomes necessary.  

“The other two on the Bay of Seals just below the new gift line on the map and the last just to the South of the Weeping Water River will give us good strategic way points to pivot in any direction.

“I know you think I should put all my forces below Karhold but I disagree. If Eddard is indeed facing a threat from the North I want to be able to move quickly to assist if necessary. I will cover all my bases. I have my landing in in Bay of Seals for that possibility.

“As you know I sent Viserion to Braavos with Barristan to relay word of the beginning of my response to the provocations of Eddard Stark. They are sending scout parties. They are setting sail to go the beaches we have selected and plumb the coves we have selected. They will find safe passages through any undersea rocks, shoals and sandbars. They will get readings on the local tides and the means between low and high tides.”

While the preparations for the sailing of the scouting expeditions were happening I flew to the North under cover of darkness with Drogon and Rhaegal to drop off scouting and mapping parties. They are looking for fords at the rivers in the vicinities of our landing beaches. They are marked on the maps but I must be sure. I am also having them scout the local populace for their demeanor and looking for locations to bivouac our troops.

“These men are from the north or their parents are from the North. They have the look of Northmen and their dialect. Varys and Barristan have questioned these men for their loyalty. They are confident of their loyalties and therefore I am confident in these men. They will pass as for visiting Northmen with the cover stories we have given them.”

“I recently had an epiphany on an ability that I had not thought of with my dragons. Instead of flying back and forth I now realize I can simply have a person talk to my dragons and I will listen. My dragons do not understand the words and I have to concentrate past the noise of their not understanding but I can understand the reports.

This will save time and effort for any riders. I am giving my dragons free range through the valleys and high mountains of the Vale. They will fly down in turns to the mapping parties and give me reports.

“The scouts have discovered that the populace has only been told that they are to mobilize. They have been told that the threat is _not_ from the South. Of course this is good news. It allays my fears to some degree but does not extinguish them. The local populace are unsure of their final destination. They are finishing their last harvests in a rush as we are.

“Fords have been located and ample space to establish my camps mapped out.”

“My ships in the cities in Essos are being outfitted and put in full trim to come back to Westeros and put a strengthened blockade up and prepare to begin to transporting my troops North from the South of Westeros and begin the transport of my mercenary companies I had left in Essos and those unfortunately I felt safe enough to send back to Essos. They will be turning around and coming back now.

“The mercenaries are happy since they are being paid to simply sail. I am bringing over ten brigades of my best and most loyal Dothrak. The concept of regimentation is strange to them but once they are formed up they will be our light cavalry and raiders in our enemies rear if they develop.

“The ports of King Landing, Dragonstone, Storms End, Griffin's Roost and all ports south down to the ports of Dorne’s eastern coast will be full of ships. Tyrion and Missandei I want to have all the harbormasters prepared. I want all lighthouses fully operational and all buoys deployed properly in all shipping lanes and in top shape. I will have not have ships striking shoals or sandbars.

“I will most displeased if incompetence cost me any ships of my navy gentlemen.”

“Missandei I want a schedule set up for the ships to deploy to what harbor and when. You are very good with algebra. Work out the derivatives and set the schedules and I will have them flown by raven or dragon to the cities of Essos.

“Syrio I want you to meet with Hugh Elicero tomorrow and lets find out the exact state of our navy. I want all my fighting ships in top fighting form. If he needs to send ships to the fleet yards let’s get that done now. If merchant ships are scheduled and no slips are free we will bump ships out of their slots for repair. My navy has priority. I will give them vouchers for first right to a birth in the shipyard once the navies needs are met. I will give them a ten percent subsidy to any repairs. If any merchant does not understand the need for this have them contact me. I will show them the necessity in a manner I am sure they will understand.

“Also leave word at the shipyards that if major battles are fought to have their slips available. My navies must remain strong and ready for combat.

”Tyrion and Missandei, you both have done excellent work with the information that was provided by the constituencies that are loyal to me. We now have the counts necessary to plan for the logistics of our move North.

“Missandei has done some algebraic equations to predict the amount of food necessary to support the populace through a year of a protracted winter. That leaves roughly fifteen percent of the last three years grain harvest that we can use for march north.

“Whatever war we may fight it will be short and violent I feel. We will march north and conqueror our enemies and put an end to the threat to my realm.

Barristan spoke up “You plan on marching to the wall don’t you my Queen.”

“That I don’t know Barristan. Something is motivating the most honorable man I have heard or dealt with to act in near treasonous manners. If he is in fact plotting against me I will crush him on the field of battle. If he is preparing for some other foe I will join him.”

“But there is no foe beyond the wall except the Wildlings and they are not a military threat truly even to Eddard. He must be planning sedition though I cannot believe it.”

“We will find out soon enough my old friend.”

Daenerys took a drink of water.

“Syrio. The reaping of crops this far South should be finished next week. I want you put into motion the plans for training that you and Barristan have developed. I want ravens sent out tomorrow on how we want the conscripts trained. I want them well trained. They will be support forces that will give our cavalry the backbone to charge into the enemy and widen and exploit the breeches we will make with our horse and armor.

“We will not be sacrificing our foot forces needlessly. Our tactics shall be combined force maneuver. We will use our foot, cavalry, navy and my dragons in concert to overwhelm and shatter our enemies.

“Tyrion and Missandei” they looked at her with their bodies leaning forward anxious to be given their next directives. “With the forces we will be moving north with we will need transport for our supplies. I want the wagon wrights to begin making the wagons necessary to transport the food, clothing, shelter, weapons and sapper gear and material we will need for our expedition to the North.

“In the past the armies marching in Westeros tended to "live off the land". This will not be so in my marches. I will not have my forces scrounge and steal from the local populace on our move north. All this does is make the local populace hate the army supposedly defending them. I will not make my subjects face starvation after my army comes through and confiscates all the foodstuffs.

“Also, all this scrounging will always take time away from the marches. This looting prevents consistent movement. Ones armies tended in the past to not have sufficient carriage for more than a couple of days of food, before the armies had to go scrounging again.

“This realistically, reduced your march to ten to fifteen miles per day on average, over standard terrain. In wet weather, you'd be lucky to move five miles per day.

“We will use tactics I developed on my campaigns into the interior of Essos.

“Our move north will be a long term marching - a couple of weeks to get to the border of the Stormlands and then the full march potentially up to the wall. This will take months. If necessary the cavalry can sprint to a local objective.

“I plan on transporting half to three quarters of our foot by ship but cavalry needs troop support so one quarter at least will march up the King’s Highway.

“The King’s Road is in good shape. Our army will be able to travel about three miles an hour for about eight hours each day. We could no more but the human body starts to break down I have found if the daily marches are extended beyond this range. This means we should be able to march about twenty-five miles a day.

“Normally our baggage train would be our limiting factor having to keep to that pace. We will not use oxen for our wagons. They cut our speed down too much. An ox can only pull a loaded wagon at two miles an hour for about five hours before becoming exhausted. That is only ten miles a day.

“With horses or mules as draft animals, our speed will be increased. The only problem is the need for five horses or mules to replace two oxen. Then the limiting factor is the speed of a walking man. The horses could go about four miles an hour for about eight hours. That makes thirty-two miles but our infantry could only go about twenty-five miles in a day.

“We do not have enough horses to haul all the supplies of this army all the way to the wall in a timely manner without exhausting the animals. I will not sacrifice horses needlessly.

“Let us pray it doesn’t rain.

“An all mounted force could go further of course. My plan is to have the cavalry march last and catch up with our troops at the borders of the Riverlands.

“Missandei and Tyrion are putting together a list that will be used to setup up camps every twenty-five miles along the King’s Highway. These camps will start to be setup as we train the conscripts for combat.

“This will allow us to use the horses and mules available in a more efficient manner. I want to reduce the baggage train as much as possible. They will always string an army out on its marches.

“We will have a larger camp setup at intervals of every fifth day’s journey from the last large camp. Here the troops will be feed extra rations and given a chance to eat more hearty fare. I want meat at these stops. The men will take a day off on their march before we move further up the King’s Highway.

“We are moving up to meet an enemy that is waiting for us. We have time. I do not want my army arriving and have foot blisters and sores, pulled muscles, shin splints and sore ligaments. I want my army well fed and bedded down each night.

“I want my troops fresh and ready to fight with one hundred percent effort when and if we go war. It will accomplish nothing to arrive at our destination with an exhausted and broken down corps of foot soldiers.

“Last my dragons have been watching the Riverlands. The local populace being tapped for military duty are already moving north. They are not training locally but moving up to Riverrun or some seem to be moving towards the North already.

“Barristan, I think this means that they are leaving the way open to the North. Do you concur?”

“It would seem so. I would guess they will amass as much force as possible to fight us in a decisive battle. They know that they now, with your vast superior numbers and having dragons, that they will need to fight us on a large scale maneuverer battle. We will overwhelm them otherwise.”

“I concur. We will continue to observe from on high but if it holds up with their rapid movements to the North I will start to build camps up through the Riverlands and as far into the North as I can reach without undo risk. As we move further north we will be more and more on guard and therefore slow our advance.”

“Tomorrow we will brief the small council of my decisions. We and they are ready to prosecute our grand adventure. Do we speak with one voice?” the Queen turned to look at each of her Clatch of Confidents and friends.

She saw only steely resolve.

“It is time we begin to march to war. We will be victorious. I assure you.”

“This I swear to you all at this table; Daenerys Targaryen wins her wars.”

 

**Missandei**

Missandei watched her Queen grimace and scowl in the Small Council room. Then she had watched her Queen squirm on the Iron Throne fuming while she ruminated over all the things she had to be right on to protect her realm. Then the complaints Dany had to hear today. She wondered how any ruler put up with so many trivial and inconsequential cases.

Missandei had always known of her Queen’s personal desires for other women. She felt so sorry for Dany. She had no one to go home to. The men who wanted a wife had them. A woman to go home to share her burdens with. A confidante that Daenerys could discuss ideas with and go over concerns that were on her mind. The Queen needed a lover to give her support, succor and physical pleasure. Dany had no one.

She needed a Queen on her arm. She wondered why Daenerys was so timid on the issue. She was passionate and vital in the defense of others, but did not come to her own defense. Daenerys Targaryen was bending and changing the world to her will. She was making it a better world. She had in three years shattered and destroyed the slave trade.

She had freed Missandei from bondage.

She had found a way to conqueror Westeros without bloodshed. Like her Queen, Missandei trusted that this Eddard Stark did not want war. She sensed his greatness. He was a man who could compare to her Queen - he was the only one.

She should demand the right to marry whomever she wished and bend the realm to her feet. Daenerys deserved the right to love freely!

Missandei sighed. Would her _own_ love ever appear? Would her woman ever appear to sweep her off her feet and make Missandei her Queen?

Later that night in the privacy of her private chamber, Missandei contemplated the Queen’s dilemma again and in greater depth now that she had some quiet.

Missandei remembered Hirrome Yhari, a mighty warrior from the Black Cliffs. She and Daenerys had been passionate lovers. The woman was tall and lean and quite beautiful. Dany had found her scars quite alluring, and she loved the woman’s rough and calloused hands.

Dany had started to fall in love with the warrior, but the woman soon left looking for new conquests. Daenerys had been shocked that a woman could treat another woman like that.

Missandei had had her fears from the beginning. Hirrome was hardened and embittered by her violent life. She did not want that to happen to Daenerys, but feared that if she could not find a good woman to love her that it might. Dany’s life would slowly drain out of her and make her shallow and hollow.

Missandei knew that Dany needed a woman who was both fierce and combative and yet still sweet and innocent at her core.

 _Does such a woman exist for the Queen?_ Missandei wondered.

Missandei thought of the great houses. One of them must have a woman that could meet the Queen’s needs and desires.

She thought of House Tyrell with Margaery. The red rose with thorns. Dany liked danger. Maybe Margery would be a good match. She had read that the young woman was definitely adroit at court and quite savvy. Her beauty was legend. She could see Dany devouring the woman and making her body move hard in the throes of sweet passion. _Oh please Missandei_ , _stop being such a wuss_. Missandei started over. Dany sucked Margery off making the nubile beauty writhe and jackknife violently in orgasm. Margrey’s screams deafening. Her wet womanhood—arrrggg -wet _cunt_ soaking Dany’s face.

She next thought of house Lannister with their regal lions. True, Myrcella was already married. To _three_ women! What would one do with more than one wife? Dany had an insatiable appetite for the female body. She had heard so many women throughout Essos scream in the throes of passion in the Queen’s bed. Maybe four women could keep her womanhood satisfied. _Damnit_ _stop that! No wonder I’m still a virgin_. Keep her _pussy -_ her _cunt_ satisfied.

House Baratheon had no likely consorts. _Too bad_ , Missandei thought, getting into the swing of things. She bet any potential maids would be horny. She chuckled, thinking of the Great Stag’s horns.

She mused on the house of Martell. A spear though the heart of the sun. That house had potential in several ways. Myrcella had her Pride of Dorne but that did leave six other Sand Snakes, though she felt the first two were too old for the Queen. Missandei was intrigued by the open bisexuality of the women and their willingness to break the taboo of incest, as if they were Targaryen. It was titillating. _My god what it would be like to have that many women in one bed making love_ — _fucking- dammit_! To have so many mouths sucking your cunt to orgasm over and over.

Missandei was starting to get worked up.

Her thoughts turned to the House of Greyjoy. Their seal was an ugly Kracken, which was unappealing. She had read of, Asha though. She was a comely woman with a voluptuous body.   Her tits and ass made to be mauled and bitten, Missandei reasoned. _God I bet her cunt would be so plump and heavenly to bury my face in! To feel her sitting on my face grinding her swollen cunt in my mouth as she cummed so fucking hard! Filling my mouth with her sweet hot cum!_ Missandei had read many tomes on women and sex. She could almost feel Asha’s g-spot underneath her fast rubbing fingertips and her cunt exploding as the woman’s twat gripped her rubbing fingers in a vice grip. The woman shrieking as hard spasms ripped her body making the woman feel like her womb would ripe out her belly.

Missandei was beginning to breathe hard.

Next Missandei thought of the Vale and its banner of the Eagle. She did not know of any high princesses but she was sure that the vale must be full of comely young maidens- _no no, wanton sluts-_ that she could devour and make cum over and over as she fingerfucked them and sucked them off to screaming orgasms. She would revel in feeling her face soaked in their hot cum as their cunts gushed sweet cum all over her face again and again. Her own cunt would soak their faces in her howling orgasms. Her pussy grinding into their hot devouring mouths.

Missandei got up from her desk and moved over to her bed sitting on it. Her eyes were hot and her nipples were stiff and throbbing. Her full C cup tits were rising and falling with her now labored breathing.

Next was House Tully. A trout. A fish sigil could make some wary, but it didn’t matter! She wracked her brain but could think of no highborn comely sluts from the riverlands. She would prowl the land herself, finding willing, sweet, pale minor princesses. She would grind her black cunt into their pale white faces and revel in seeing them wildly, passionately eating her out. Their hands would grip her ass cheeks as Missandei got up on the balls of her feet and swept her aching wet quim up and down on their insanely hot, skilled, gobbling mouths. Her cunt would explode and send scalding waves of ecstasy crashing through her petite body.

She would lie soaked in cum and sweat, and her lover would crawl up her body and mash her pretty pink pussy down on her face and grind up and down her mouth as Missandei rammed her tongue so deep up her hot love box and then she would try to suck the slut’s clit down her throat. Gods Missandei would drink down every sweet drop of her cum nectars. Her mouth would overflow with hot cum and soak her face and throat like the slut she longed to be.

Missandei’s gown was nearly ripped off her body as the scribe flopped down on her back putting several pillows underneath her head and her hands started working her aching breast— _tits-_ and one had moving south to her sopping wet cunt rubbing her drooling slit and clit.

Houses—Houses any more Great Houses? She shied away from House Targaryen because she thought of Dany as her mother … another house? Yes. House Stark. Oh gods yes!

Sansa and Arya. She would take either one. No! She would take _both_!

Missandei’s body was bucking her cunt up into her rubbing fingers as her other hand pinched and twisted her throbbing dark brown nipples in turn.   The pressure sent hot bolts of ecstasy shooting straight to her clit.

She could feel her almost sixteen year old body on fire. She used to be able to control her sexual urges, but no more. She was a masturbating fiend now. She was masturbating every night, repeatedly.

She thought of Sansa with her red head between her brown legs and sucking on her shaved smooth cunt. She could so easily imagine the beauty sucking her rigid, aching clit into her mouth and rolling it with her tongue. Missandei’s hips were jerking up off the bed now her fingers drilling up and down her slit and jacking over her clit.

Missandei’s breathing ragged and hoarse.

She envisioned Arya first cupping and then burying her pale face between her brown, heaving tits and kissing them while leaving shiny love bites. Arya would move up to suck hard on Missandei’s throbbing, aching nipples back and forth. Missandei pinched and jerked up on her nipples, tenting her areolas.

Sansa would suck Missandei’s clit nearly down her throat, while Arya would grip her left full tit with both hands and maul it as she sucked thirstily on the thick, throbbing teat.

Missandei had no chance against such passion. Her cunt exploded as her womb constricted and tried to rip out her sweat soaked flat stomach.

"Mnnnngggeeee! Oh! Mnnnggeeee! Anngghh! OOHHNNGGMMYYIIIEE!" she suddenly roared, her body flipping and jackknifing violently on the bed. Hot gushes of cum flooded out of her hard spasming cunt. “Oh oh hhnngg hhnnn hhnngg,” Missandei pressed harder on her throbbing clit with her rubbing fingers, her other hand twisting and pinching her nipples in turn as scalding pulses filled them with red hot heat and arrows shot straight to her shrieking clit. "Ungghhhmmmnnggiieeeee! Mnngghhieeeeeeee! Mmmnnnhhhiieeeee!" Missandei screamed as a second orgasm exploded over the top of the first one.

Missandei was on fire.

Several hours later Missandei rolled onto her side, finally totally exhausted. The bed was a wreck again, the sheets half on the floor and only the gods knew where all the pillows were.

Missandei had a lazy smile on her face, and a happy pussy. Her kitty cat was exhausted. She could not move. Her pussy was so sensitive. She loved that worn out feeling in her swollen muff. It was all nice and shiny and darker shade of brown in exhausted satisfaction.

She hoped she had no scribe duties in the morning. Her fingers were so tired and her wrists ached.

In her thoughts she had given in and even fucked sluts from House Targaryen. The three headed dragon. She loved seeing their white hair and violet eyes between her legs eating her out or cupping her body to theirs as they looked into Missandei’s face up close as they finger fucked her to hard orgasm. The women smiled as they saw Missandei’s eyes flare again in helpless pleasure, urging the teenager from Naath to scream. Her cunt wrenched itself apart with shocking convulsions, tearing her quim inside out, scalding the small black girl with wailing ecstasy.

Missandei loved feeling her body soaked in cum and sweat. Her bed was covered in big dark wet spots from her gushing cum. She still felt sweat trickling down her satiated body. She felt like such a wanton slut. A slut any high borne or powerful woman would crave to have as her wife.

Which house would be the best for her Queen?

Huummmmmm.

She liked House Lannister and Stark. Their sigils were cute and cuddly. Yes, a princess from either of those houses would do she thought with a yawn. Hell, maybe, both she thought with an evil grin her eyelids drooping.

As drifted off to sleep she wondered what the scurry maids thought of her wrecked bed every morning and the smell of pussy thick in the room.

She had noticed that the maids had gotten most attentive. She had started with one maid but now four maids worked in her room every morning. They always made sure to come early when she was still getting out of bed and preparing for the day. In fact this morning there had been six tripping over themselves pretending to work. All asking if they could do _anything_ for her.

Missandei sighed going to sleep. She was saving herself for someone. She would come. She would come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN # 1: Next chapter will start a four chapter arc I unofficially call "Dany in the Desert". This will explain the events that transformed Dany from GOT to the Daenerys Targaryen of my story. It will show the start of her conquests.
> 
> AN # 2: For fans of The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant there will be a blend in of various characters. Ur-viles will figure prominently.


	15. Sin In The Desert

Chapter 15

**Sin in the Desert**

Five years ago

Daenerys / Syrio Feral / Daenerys / Syrio / Barristan Selma / Daenerys

**Daenerys**

The breeze felt cool on her face in the early morning light. The young Khaleesi stood on the wall near her abode in Vaes Tolorro. She looked down the hidden canyons surrounding her small encampment, and felt like she was surrounded by bones. She felt nearly as lifeless after her great losses.

They had been in this lost city full of bones and death for almost three months. They were slowly changing that as best they could, bringing life back to the crumbling ruins, but it was slow going. Daenerys pondered her future. Should she try to make a home here, or press on?

She was so unsure. She felt so lost. She had lost everything with the death of Khal Drogo, his Khalasar fading into mist, and her hated enemy Jhaqo taking what little she had left. She swore she would get her revenge. The breeze picked up, making her platinum tresses flutter in the strengthening wind.

Daenerys watched her dragons flying, their bodies quickly growing and muscles strengthening. At least she still had them. Sometimes she felt so alone. It caused her to shiver even as the air heated.

She had dreamed of Doreah and Irri again last night. She still wept bitterly, thinking about how her sweet Lysene pleasure slave turned lover had died so miserably, her beautiful hair coming out in clumps as her body became emaciated and gaunt. She had died in her arms. Such an innocent. She did not have the iron will that the Dothraki and Daenerys had.

She had just turned fourteen, and yet she was stronger in many ways than her Bloodriders. They were stronger of body, true, but it was her _will_ that led. She looked out over the red desert surrounding her small kingdom.

Daenerys snorted at the sad reality. The mighty scion of the House Targaryen; the Queen of a desolate waste. She had established this small community, and they had found water and food enough to support their small numbers, but that was not enough.

Daenerys was hunted. She had foiled two attacks already, but she wondered how long before she was set upon like a lone deer by a pack of snarling wolves.

Jorah Mormont had saved her the first time. Irri’s love for Siwi had saved her the second time. They had just started their trek into the red waste when the delightful girl had suddenly reappeared from out of the waste. She was so tired and haggard, but she, Doreah and Irri had welcomed her with open arms. They were ecstatic to see her return.

They had asked her of Thebi and Halli. Siwi begged off any knowledge of them, saying she had slipped out of the picket line of Khal Jhaqo and followed her trail into the desert.

Daenerys now wondered why she did not question Siwi’s seeming lack of interest in two of her harem mates. She almost seemed to not to feel anything for them. Where had she learned tracking skills? When they asked Siwi the most innocuous of questions the girl demurred, or said she was still exhausted from her ordeal.

 _Oh gods_. Daenerys thought bitterly. _How could I have been such a fool_? The girl that had been Siwi was evasive, where the _true_ Siwi had been totally open and loving. Daenerys had put it off to Siwi’s ordeal, as all around her were suffering greatly.

It was three nights after Siwi’s return that she, Irri, Doreah came to their lost love. They slowly took her to their tent that was pitched a distance away from the remaining Khalasaar. The tent floor was filled with soft furs for their lovemaking. Daenerys, Doreah and Irri were trembling with lust for their lost love. Siwi came willingly enough, and she said she wanted them so badly but Daenerys kept feeling something was off. Despite this, she had ignored it with her raging lust coursing through her veins. She licked her lips, wetting them in anticipation.

In the Khaleesi’s tent, Irri had pulled Siwi down so they were on their knees, and Irri had embraced Siwi heatedly and kissed her. Doreah moved in, naked and already pressing her full breast into the woman’s upper back while her wet cunt ground into the woman’s lower back. Irri pulled Siwi tight to her own body.

Suddenly, Iiri pushed Siwi away from herself. “This is not Siwi!” she screamed. Daenerys and Irri had started to keep daggers close at hand since they had started their trek away from their former home, and Irri desperately lunged for the dagger she kept to the side of their sleeping furs.

Irri never made it. Siwi suddenly had a long, curved knife in her hand and was on Irri in an instant. She pulled Irri’s head back and slit her throat from ear to ear. The sound of her gurgling sucking breath was loud in the tent. Blood sprayed from her cut arteries and severed trachea.

Doreah was not a fighter, but she tried to get fistfuls of the woman’s hair. The false Siwi reached back and grabbed a handful of Doreah’s beautiful, wheaten hair, and jerked her cruelly forward, causing her head to ram into Daenerys’ travelling chest. The blow stunned the former pleasure slave, her moans mewling.

The woman who was and was not Siri started to turn to finish Daenerys. She must have thought Daenerys would be an easy kill. Her body went rigid when Daenerys buried her long dagger into the side of her neck.

The woman cried out in pain, and jabbed Daenerys’ upper chest with her free palm, tearing the Khaleesi’s grip from the dagger handle as the woman jerked her body to gain separation from the Khaleesi. Daenerys stumbled down to her side, rolling over onto her back. The woman staggered up to her feet and leaned sideways, unsteady as blood flowed heavily down the side of her neck. She lunged down at the Khaleesi, her dagger coated red with Irri’s blood.

Daenerys, in desperation, rolled to the right. The wounded woman assassin thudded down onto the floor of the tent. She lashed out with her knife. Her blade cutting along Daenerys’ side, blood welling out of the shallow wound. The assassin grunted, levering herself up as blood started to flow down her neck in a red stream. The woman breathed heavily several times, and then lunged up onto her knees with a surge of adrenaline-fueled strength.

Daenerys lunged forward with a fire poker she had managed to grab. The woman jammed the tip of the poker down, and Daenerys’ body slammed into the weakening woman. They grunted as they rolled around on the furs. The woman got up on top of Daenerys, breathing raggedly and pulling her arm back to bury her blade in Daenerys’ heart.

The Khaleesi’s arm whipped up. With the fire poker still in her hand, the shaft of metal landed hard into the skull of the assassin with the sound of a wet, solid impact. The woman staggered again, and gritted her teeth. Daenerys rolled her body, sending the woman onto the floor.

Daenerys whipped her arm down, the poker slamming into the side of the woman’s head. The blow jammed the assassin’s head into the furs as she tried to lever her body up. Again and again Daenerys struck her fire poker into the woman’s head, as blood began to splatter.   Daenerys did not stop striking until the fire poker slipped out of her tired, cramping fingers.

She sobbed heavily while she gasped for breath. She rolled over to Irri but she was long gone, her body covered in her blood. Daenerys closed her sightless eyes. She went over to Doreah on shaky limbs and checked her lover. The woman had a large knot on her head, but she would be alright.

Daenerys crawled to the flap of her tent. She had selected a remote location for their lovemaking keeping her Blood Riders on the perimeter of their camp. Why?! They were Dothraki. She should have wanted to make love before her Khalasar.

Daenerys gasped when she looked back down at Siwi; except it was _not_ Siwi. The person Daenerys looked down on was instead a middle-aged woman with auburn hair, her features soft and rounded rather than the sharp angles that were trademark of the Dothraki. This woman had pale skin and not the bronze hue of the Dothraki.

Daenerys shook her head, her thoughts returning to the present. She was hunted. The forces of Robert Baratheon _still_ wanted her dead. He was going to prosecute the potential threat to his throne with maximum force.

Daenerys had sent out her three blood riders earlier. She was worried, they should have returned already. She could not bear to lose them too, after her loves had already been so cruelly taken from her. To lose her Blood Riders in the red wastes would be her undoing. The losses she had already suffered to get here had been egregious.

She climbed off the wall and back down to the courtyard where she was met by her new bodyguard. Kiserri took her duties very seriously, as the six year old fingered her little dagger she had in her belt. “Did you see any enemies?” the girl asked, fingering her dagger more closely.

“No. There are no assassins for you to kill, my sweet little Blood Rider.”

“I am not so little. I am almost six now!” the girl proclaimed proudly.

The Khaleesi ruffled the little girl’s hair affectionately.

Soon after, Daenerys, Kiserri and Jorah Mormont were eating a light late breakfast of eggs and figs. They enjoyed the meal in companionable silence.

Daenerys was chewing on a fig as she thought of her current situation. “What do you think we should do, Jorah? I grow uneasy staying here. My enemies are still seeking my death. How much longer will be we safe here?”

“Khaleesi, we should be safe for a time yet. The assassin was working alone, else, another attempt would have been made. We are in the middle of this gods forsaken waste. We wandered here with no clear path for anyone to follow. We are lost in this hot, arid hell. How can we be found if we are lost? We are safe, Dany.”

Daenerys stiffened slightly at the over-familiar use of her nickname, but allowed it. She needed the man.

“I wonder. I am lost in these endless painted canyons and dry wadi. The red comet - I was sure it was a portent of my righteous destiny” she said, referring to the red comet that had appeared after the birth of her dragons, a seeming a herald of Targaryen destiny and future might. Comets and the color red were great symbols of power in Valyrian lore.

The loss of so many of her Khalasar in the desert had made the Targaryen wonder now. The death of Doreah and then Irri had sapped her will and confidence. All was gone except for her Blood Riders, and Jorah Mormont.

They were not enough.

Should she abandon her quest? Should she allow the wrongs done to her House and family go unpunished? She was a fourteen year old girl, alone in the desert. Jorah was a noble knight, but Daenerys knew he harbored impure thoughts towards her. Her Blood Riders would sacrifice all for her, but they were only three.

How could she conquer Westeros with four warriors while she herself was hunted? The last few nights she felt like a fox that was being hamstrung by baying hounds. She knew she had a great destiny to fulfill. She could feel it, but these days she felt more pressingly the fates conspiring against her.

The rest of the day, her feeling of unease only increased. She climbed back up on the wall in the late afternoon. She brought Kiserri with her, and they looked around the surrounding lands of dry arid wadi and painted canyons.

Kiserri said with certainty that all was safe. That made Daenerys ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead as the little Blood Rider preened.

Daenerys was not so sure. She looked out and felt her unsettlement increase. She could almost _feel_ eyes on her. She shook her head. _Stop being a scared little fourteen year old girl Daenerys_. She could see nothing amiss. They climbed down.

They must be safe. Mustn’t they?

 

**Syrio Forel**

Syrio looked at the ruined city again with his prized looking glass. He swept his gaze back and forth, looking for the warriors that should be lining the walls and going out on foot and mounted patrols. He had been scouting the city for a week, and still saw no active defense.

He found this most disturbing. Did the woman have her forces so well hidden that even he could not spot them? He most seriously doubted that. He had been the best First Sword in the history of Braavos. His skills were legendary.

Well, had been legendary.

He was disgraced now.

He could no longer stomach the corruptions and out of control hedonism of the people he was to defend, so he had resigned. Of course the rest of the world was told he had been caught committing the most heinous of crimes against man and the gods, rather than the truth.

Syrio snorted at the lies. Enough time had passed that no one remembered or even cared one way or another. Any faith Syrio may have had in anything had long since passed away like his honor. He did not believe in anything now but the gold dragons in his pockets.

He had been hired by the mercenary company. They had a contract to kill a young usurper to the throne in Westeros. The only problem was that they were terrified of the woman because they were convinced she was Valyrian witch, capable of great magic. Syrio snorted again at their silly beliefs in things that did not exist. _Any_ person would die on the tip of his rapier.

He scanned the ruined city walls again. There were absolutely no troops or sentries, he was certain. While he did not believe in magic in the grand scheme of things, he had seen enough strange occurrences to know that some people seemed to have strange _gifts_.

This woman must have _something_ if she was convinced she did not need guards.

Either way, Syrio was not concerned. He had killed many evil and vile persons. He never killed the innocent, and never children. If someone was born to become evil, Syrio would kill them after they’d grown into it.

Jororos Phassirah slid in beside Syrio from his vantage point over the broken city. “When are you going to go in and kill this Daenerys Targaryen? We paid you a lot of dragons for this kill.”

Syrio looked over at the man. He was in his mid-thirties, tall and very                                           well-muscled from his hard life. He was also actually somewhat skilled with his broadsword. The oaf would not last fifteen seconds against himself, but at least he was not inept either. He was the leader of a band of mercenaries that called themselves the Golden Lions. The way they were trembling over this Valyrian witch made Syrio think that the only thing golden about these lions was the way they pissed all over themselves.

He remembered being back in New Ghis six weeks ago, getting drunk in a saloon catering to the Iron Legions of their army. As always, he was sitting with his back to the wall. He was nursing a stout ale when he observed a man striding toward him. It was Jororos Phassirah, who, uninvited, sat down across from him.

The man had cut straight to the chase, introducing himself and telling Syrio he knew who he was and that he had once been the First Sword of Braavos. Syrio had been impressed. He had faded into obscurity and to be called out so far from the Free Cities on the east coast of Essos was both flattering and disturbing. He did have a price on his head, after all.

The man was direct. They had a contract to kill a certain Daenerys Targaryen. She was a woman of pure Valyrian descent. She was apparently making false claims on the throne of Westeros. If she was allowed to go forward and land in Westeros, war would break out, and many innocents would be killed. If the problem was taken care of while she was still far from Westeros, then much harm and bloodshed could be avoided.

Syrio generally had a dislike for killing women. He was convinced though, that in this case, it was appropriate. The woman had for years been making these false claims. She was considered a slut who slept with many men and had continually drank moon tea, killing unwanted pregnancies. She had even killed whole families for daring to defy her.

She had somehow even brought down a great Khal. Such changes in power were always bloody. It seemed as if the woman was literally eating babies. Yes, in this case Syrio Forel would gladly kill this evil woman to save the world from her vile presence.

When he asked why they were willing to pay him twenty-five percent of the admittedly huge bounty, he was told that she was a mighty witch that used sorcery to achieve her goals. It was widely known that Syrio Forel did not believe in any such magic, and had killed mighty warlocks in the past. This of course was entirely true.

Plus, the red comet appearing in the sky had convinced many in the Company that to confront the woman would mean certain death. She was of old Valyria and red comets, as everyone knew, were a sign of the dragons of that land.

That confession had made Syrio pause, recalling a dirty, mangy establishment he had accidently stumbled into rip-roaring drunk a while ago. _No_. It couldn’t be. _No_.

He accepted the job, and now he was looking on the failed city again with his spying glass. He believed in nothing and feared even less.

Syrio turned to Jororos . “Yes. It is time. I have reconnoitered enough. I will go in and do your dirty work for you. I will then ride back with you to your base camp on the shore, and retrieve my money. If you attempt to betray me, I will kill you.” He told the legion commander in a tone that brokered no uncertainty

Jororos Phassirah was not a fool. He knew that many would die before they could bring down a true water dancer. Their skills were many. They were said to walk through walls. _Look for they can not be seen … Listen for they can not be heard,_ such as the saying went. There was plenty money to be had, Robert Baratheon seemed to have unlimited coffers. The ship moored on the beach had three giant coffers filled with gold dragons for the head of this Targaryen girl alone.

Sure, he had exaggerated slightly, but he was sure that in the moment with all that gold at stake the man would, in the end, let greed rule him. Greed ruled all men, as far as Jororos Phassirah was concerned.

“I will follow behind and await your signal. We will pack her head in the chest of ice we’ve prepared. I want no questions asked by the King’s representative. We will all be rich men when this contract is fulfilled.”

Suddenly, there was a loud neighing behind Jororos. He was sure that it could not be heard by those in the city, but he did not want to take any chances. He turned around and hissed at his men to keep their damn horses quiet.

By the time he turned back around, Syrio Forel was already gone.

Syrio easily moved from shadow to shadow unseen, his footfalls as silent as the grave. He was more perplexed the closer he got to the city. _There are absolutely no guards_. _Not even one_. His instincts had always alerted him to the presence of the other strange energies that some people had. What the simple minded called _magic_. He refused to call it magic. He would go around whatever the force was, to fulfill his contract.

As he approached the city, his instincts screamed louder. Something about his whole contract was not right. He felt it in his soul, repeatedly, but he suppressed it. He could simply disappear with the amount of gold dragons he was about to possess. What was the snuffing of one evil, vile life? He would be saving so many more.

He slipped through a large hole in the wall. He looked around and was made even more unsure, and filled with greater unease. Where in the hells were the fighting men? He saw only the very young and the very old. He continued on in the shadows.

Then he saw a girl of Valyria. Why hadn’t Jororos reported there were also Valyrian children present? The girl would direct him to his quarry. His stomach roiled. The Targaryen woman was evil, true, but he still hated the idea of bending his code of ethics. His mouth set. He needed that gold.

He stepped out of the shadows and confronted the girl who startled, gripping her dress in front of her heart.

“Ooohhhh!”

“I need you to point me in the direction of a vile, evil slut whose name is Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Why?” the girl asked looking at him calmly.

“I’m here to kill her.”

“Only her? Will the others be spared? … they have done nothing to deserve death.” The girl straightened her shoulders for some reason and regarded with a air of almost regal bearing Syrio thought.

 _What a strange question_. “Yes. I am here to kill the woman who is baseless, and claims to be the true ruler of Westeros. She is evil, and kills children and lets the dogs eat their bodies … Show me where she is!”

“She stands before you.” The lass told him clearly, with sadness in her voice. Suddenly three small dragons came swooping down and landed on the woman’s shoulders, with one clinging to her left arm.

 _Oh Gods! Gods! The prophetess spoke true_!

Syrio began to shake violently. He fell to his knees and placed his sword before him, laying the blade across Daenerys Targaryen’s feet.

“I pledge my services to you … you are the one I have been searching for all my life … the pure one—the one who will restore balance and life!”

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys looked at the man on his knees before her. _What a strange man_. Tears were now running down his face, and his body wracked with sobs. “Forgive me!” he shouted. “I was sent to kill you, but instead I pledge my sword to your noble cause!”

The man collapsed forward, his forehead resting on the tips of her feet. “I’m sorry, so sorry, so sorry … oh please forgive me, I’m so sorry, so sorry … so sorry..” the pale woman looked down at the strange man racked with guilt, and was touched by his sincerity.

“Rise man, … rise.” Daenerys softly encouraged him. He rose back up on his knees. “What is your name, my would-be assassin?” she asked softly.

The man quickly controlled his sobs, though the tears that still ran down his cheeks.

“S-S-S-y-yrio Fo—Forel … I will defend you with my last, dying breath.” He told Daenerys.

“Why?” She asked.

“You were foretold to me long ago. I had laughed at her back then, but … she was right. You are the dragon reborn. It is _you_ that will renew the world.”

“How? I am just a young woman.”

“I don’t know, but you _will_. She told me that magic was dying, and that you would restore it. You and your lover will restore the Blood of the Earth.”

“What is _that_?”

“You don’t know?” he looked at her quizzically. The teenager shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. You will discover the truth. I have total faith in you, my Queen.” The Targaryen shook her head again in confusion, just thankful the man had not run her through with his sword.

“Syrio Forel, you have been told the most baseless of lies. It is _I_ am who am aggrieved. My father was cut down from behind on his own throne. My brother was killed on the field of battle in noble combat, and his wife was raped and kept alive until she witnessed the murder of her two children. Then she was slaughtered too.

“I only seek what is rightfully mine. I will take back what is mine and bring peace and prosperity to all.”

“Mommy, mommy.” Daenerys turned to see Kiserri walking down the alleyway, rubbing her sleepy eyes. “I missed you, mommy.” The little girl told Daenerys, scolding as she held up her arms. Daenerys reached down and hauled the girl up and hugged her tight, then kissed the child’s temple.

It was only then the little girl noticed the stranger. The six year old started to kick her small legs, and Daenerys set Kiserri back down. The small girl fumbled with the little dagger tucked underneath her belt. She finally pulled it out, and then dropped it. The little girl bent down and picked it up, and then brandished it at the intruder.

“If you want to get at my mommy … I mean the Khaleesi, you will have to go through me! I am the Khaleesi’s savage Blood Rider!” the little girl swished her blade menacingly back and forth in front of the stranger.

Daenerys watched as Syrio Forel held up his hands and backed up. “Please spare my life, fierce Blood Rider!” he implored.

Satisfied, the little Blood Rider relented. “I will let you live!” she said with a negligent swirl of her hair.

Daenerys slowly walked back down the alleyway. Syrio fell in step beside her on the opposite side of Kiserri.

“Did you come alone?” the Khaleesi asked her supposed new knight.

“No. They sent me in to kill you because they are craven. They think you are some mighty witch.” They came to a ladder, and first Daenerys and then Kiserri climbed up, with some help from her Khaleesi. The former First Sword quickly ascended after.

Daenerys looked to the South, wondering when her Blood Riders would finally return to her. This man swore allegiance to her, but she would feel safer with their return. She wondered where Jorah was. He had trained strenuously in the late morning and slept thought the extreme midday heat. Daenerys could only hope that this was the start of a reversal of fortune.

Daenerys looked out to the west. Her gaze stopped. She slowly turned to face Syrio Forel.

“It would appear you chose poorly.”

 

**Syrio**

Syrio turned to look at Daenerys and then out over the desert. “SHIT!” The fucking Golden Lions had found their balls. They were storming towards this broken city, and the large hole in the wall just to the right. “If you have any defenders, call them now!”

Syrio jumped down lightly into the breach. His sword whipped around in an arc and the first on rusher grasped his throat as blood gushed out of the severed arteries and veins. Syrio lunged forward, his blade piercing the next man’s eye, the tip striking the back of his skull before he ripped his blade out of the crumpling man.

He kicked his foot out, crushing the next man’s Adam’s apple, his pivoting body spinning to the right as he gutted another. He met the last man of the initial rush and easily evaded his broadsword stroke, then blocked the second swipe with the swept hilt of his sword. He pulled their swords down fast, and then stepped back and ran his sword through the man’s throat and ripped it back out, blood pulsing out in hot spurts.

“Khaleesi!” A large bear of man roared and was suddenly beside Syrio. He was covered in black chainmail, and had a mighty broadsword.   Together they met the next rush. Their blades swirled and slashed death all around them. Syrio was dancing and jumping, avoiding blows and slashing death. An arrow shot past his head.

“Fall back!” Syrio roared as more arrows started to whistle past them. He took one side of the opening and the large man the other. Syrio looked up and yelled at Daenerys. “Get yourself and your daughter down. You can’t get trapped up there!”

Three men were storming through the breach. The large man slashed his sword, nearly chopping a man in half, his sword getting stuck in ribs and spine. As he wrenched his sword out the viscera, Syrio slashed the other two men. His razor sharp blade cut down into their necks cutting arteries, veins, tendons and slashing their tracheas open. His blade partially cut their spinal cords.

Suddenly, yells were heard down the right alleyway. Four men were coming down the alley at a fast run, swords drawn as more men stormed the breach. The large man stormed past the opening, several arrows nearly piercing him. His momentum bowled him into the first two men, knocking them over. His sword sliced down, chopping through the third man’s collar bone into his sternum. The large man desperately wrenched his sword out of bone. The fourth man chopped down on his broad shoulder. His chain mail blunted much of the blow. As the large man roared, his foot kicked his assailant in the crotch.

Syrio had quickly dispatched the next two attackers. He screamed at Daenerys and Kiserri to run down the alleyway toward the large man. The bear-man had cleaved the fourth man’s head in two with a savage stroke. Syrio killed two more with piercing thrusts to the throat and eye.

They ran down the alley as women and children began to scream. They saw six men running towards them, but Syrio saw a man on a horse with an Arakh charging up the narrow street. Syrio could clearly see his Dothraki heritage. He started to yell, and lunged forward engaging the men. They all focused on Syrio. The large man went back to fight three more men moving forward with spears.

Syrio could not worry about them for the moment as he dodged blades and jabbed back. Suddenly the rider slammed into the mercenary’s defenseless backs his horse’s hooves trampling and stomping on even more. The man’s arakh made slashing arcs, raining death.

“Jhogo!” the little white-haired woman screamed in relief. Syrio turned back to the large man. He had chopped down the first two spearmen, and was hacking the third man’s spear in two.

He did not see the additional spearmen now coming down the alley. Suddenly, a spear had bloomed through the huge man’s right shoulder, the end jutting two feet out his back. He staggered back into the wall. Syrio lunged forward, kicking down the mercenary that the large man had been fighting.

“Jorah!” he heard the white-haired woman scream as she ran up to him. He pushed her back behind him, blood running down his body. Suddenly feathered arrows flew down the alleyway. Jhogo was wheeling his horse around to bring his own bow and arrow into the fray. More scrambling was heard as more men appeared at the ends of the alleyway and pelted towards them. The next moment two arrows had sprouted in Jorah’s chain mail, the first breaking but the second sinking several inches in his thigh.

Suddenly, the men on the wall above came crashing down, screaming.

 

**Barristan Selmy**

Barristan Selmy had been following the Dothraki rider and his small entourage from the City of Qarth. He knew they would take him to the Queen he would pledge his troth too. _She_ was the fulfillment of prophecy, and not her brother Rhaegar as many had expected. One always assumed it was the man and not the woman. Rhaegar had been a great man, but he now knew the woman would be even greater.

He had heard how the woman led her Khalasar into the red waste. He knew she was alive. Destiny would not let her die unremarked in the depths of this gods forbidden wasteland.

The trail had been spotty, and he had lost it entirely. He had a guide that Illyro had provided so he was able to find forage for his horse and food and water for them both. Still, he was lost until he came across the Dothraki in Blood Rider attire. He had smiled to himself, and followed at distance.

For four days they ambled forward at a moderate pace, not to overtire the entourage with the Blood Rider. He guessed that he had journeyed to Qarth and was bringing back succor. Then, in the late afternoon of the fifth day, he and the Blood Rider both felt it at the same time - the rider sprinted forward on his horse as Barristan followed a half mile back.

He followed the Blood Rider to an old, desolate city. Men were boiling forward towards it and the sound of fighting could clearly be heard. _Gods NO_! Barristan screamed to himself, whipping his horse to get to the city as fast as possible. He arrived and saw a jagged way to the top of the wall and scrambled up. He saw archers preparing to fire and ran towards them.

He arrived just as they loosed a volley and kicked them down to their deaths. He looked down at a wild melee. He easily spotted his future Queen hiding against a sidewall with a Dothraki child gripping her leg in terror.

He jumped down and killed the three mercenaries in front of him. He then turned and faced a wave of six men who were charging forward. He killed the first one with a devastating two-handed stroke that sliced the man’s side wide open to the spine. The Dothraki he had followed had dismounted, shooting arrows in all directions and picking up more from the spilled quivers of the fallen mercenaries.

He barely dodged a thrown spear and chopped a man’s left leg off as the man screamed in agony. He retreated, blocking and parrying blows and delivering death as the men pressed forward. Suddenly a large man barreled past him. He had a chopped-off spear jutting out of his back. He cleaved three men down before a wild slash hit him in the right arm, cutting into his chain mail.

Barristan ran in and killed the nearest men, but more were still streaming down the alley. He heard the sounds of blades clashing behind him as more men came up from the other end.

He chopped a man’s head clean off and swirled, slashing a second man’s stomach open. Barristan pulled back as he tried to pull the large man after him. The man roared, sweeping two men into his grasp and crushing into the wall. He now had a long dagger in his blood slicked right hand. He stabbed both men to death before an arrow pieced the large bearded man in the eye and he fell down, killed instantly.

Barristan chopped and wheeled death in all directions. He was an angel of death. It was not enough. He was pushed back continuously. He was slipping on all the blood and gore.

A man ducked and dashed past his guard.

 

**Daenerys**

Wherever Daenerys looked she saw assassins. Her defenders were dispensing death on all sides. She had screamed when she saw Jorah go down with an arrow jutting out of his eye. She looked to her right and Jhogo was slashing his Arakh right and left, chopping off legs, arms and disemboweling men. Screams filled the alley. Syrio leapt, swirled and ducked in a blur of motion, men falling dead all around him.

There was always more to replace the dead. The teenager looked to her left. An older man had appeared, defending her. He too was moving in a blur of death, his blade first high and then low. Limbs were severed and heads cleaved near in two, but still he was pressed back by yet more mercenaries, their numbers never seeming to cease as they kept pouring in on the small knot of defenders.

Kiserri was no longer a brave blood rider, but a scared little girl. She was screaming in terror. Daenerys bent down to hug her. She pushed the girl back a little, to try and yell something over the din to make the girl feel somehow a bit less terrified.

Suddenly, a shocking, piecing pain filled the fourteen year old princess of House Targaryen. Daenerys ignored the pain, pushing past it and focusing on Kiserri. What had happened? Kiserri started to scream and then stopped, blood pouring out of her mouth, her shocked eyes wide open.

Daenerys looked down at the blade that had ran through Kiserri and sunk deep into her own body as well. The blade was thrust hard forward, and she felt the tip rip out of her back. It was agony.

She looked at Kiserri and saw her eyes dim, and then the light went out of them entirely as the girl went limp.

Daenerys tried to scream, but she had no air as she felt blood pouring out of her own mouth. Her heart staggered, and then tripped again for several more beats.

Then it stopped entirely, unable to carry on. The light went out of Daenerys Targaryen’s eyes. She followed her sweet Kiserri into death.


	16. Phoenix Rising

Chapter 15

**Phoenix Rising**

5 years ago

Daenerys / Barristan / Syrio / Barristan / Illyrio / Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Kisseri. Again and again, Daenerys saw her precious adopted daughter’s heart pierced with cold, hard steel. That the same sword that had pierced her own heart was inconsequential; the agony in her own body meant nothing. She watched her daughter die over and over again. The terror, and then stark agony Daenerys had seen in Kisseri’s brown eyes that had looked on at her with shock. Her precious, brave Bloodrider had become just a terrified little girl in the end.

Eyes that said _why didn’t you save me?!_ Daenerys’ only memory was a loop of Kisseri and her death, the blood that poured out of her mouth. Kisseri’s soundless screams, and the light that went out from her dark eyes.

Daenerys’ soul was wracked with guilt. Sobs shook her bodiless form with silent tears. Slowly, though, the vision started to fade, and then die away.

Daenerys began to drift as the dark embraced her in a tight, almost loving embrace. A cool peace was enveloping her being.

Then she heard it. The sound of delicate music, bells or chimes: a soft ringing, at once beautiful and imprecise, as allusive as the scent of an exotic perfume.

A woman’s voice of tuned bells spoke. “I have come, Dragonthane. This death cannot stand. You are the lynchpin of all that must be. I will restore your body.”

“Who are you?” Daenerys asked, with only mild interest. She felt herself drifting on a sea of sweet lassitude.

“I am Infelice. Regent of the Elohim. This cannot stand. You are the Dragon of Destiny, around you all others orbit.”

Daenerys heard the beautiful chiming of an infinite chorus of bells. She had a thought, and reached out and grasped it. “Kisseri. Kisseri, save her.”

“No. She is not important. She has no Earthpower, she is of no portent. She does not matter in the life of the Earth.”

Daenerys felt her will briefly surge. “Not important? Only she is important! Nothing else matters! I have lost everything else. I can’t take anymore! Restore her, and leave me in peace!”

“ _You_ , Dragonthane, I will restore.” The bells chimed and power enveloped and burned into Daenerys. Daenerys felt the agony of vitality, but resisted the call of life and purpose. There was a long pause. “WHAT IS THIS?!” the female voice screamed in fear and frustration. “You cannot refuse your destiny!”

“Save Kisseri. Leave me to my death. My life has been a disaster.” Daenerys felt another mighty wash of magic flow, and then slam into her body. She felt power that could tear the mountains from their moorings and hurl them into the sea surge into, and through, her body. She refused the siren call to life. The power was hurled back from her body into the formless plasma of reality and purpose.

“This … this is not possible … NOOOOOO!” the voice wailed, and was gone.

Daenerys drifted again. Thoughts came to her harder. She felt the threads of her essential self fraying. She was falling apart. The cold around her now felt like the embrace of a mother’s love.

Suddenly, the chimes were back. Fury, doubt, fear, and supplication all crashed into the frayed essence of all that was left of Daenerys Targaryen. The distant memory of pain focused her fading self. Anger rose up.

“Infelice. Please control yourself.” Another female voice now came to her. A soft, flowing white enveloped Daenerys with comfort and succor. “We come in peace and supplication Daenerys Targaryen, mother of dragons. I am Linden Avery, the Chosen and Ring Wielder, wife of Thomas Covenant. I need to speak to you.”

“Go away.” Daenerys scoffed weakly.

“I will, but I would ask that you hear me out first. Will you?”

Daenerys pulled herself together enough to consider. “What do you have to say?”

She felt rather than heard the woman sigh. “I must ask you to return to life. You have a great destiny to fulfill. Already it may be too late, you have fully crossed over now. Fortunately, the Laws of Life and Death have already been broken and can never be fully made whole.”

Daenerys scoffed and started to turn away from the gentle woman’s voice.

“Here me out, Daenerys Targaryen. Please. If you refuse Infelice and I, we will leave you to the grave. Will you hear me out?”

Daenerys wanted to be done with this. She sighed within herself.

“Speak.”

“Thank you.”

“You are the center pin of the future. If you fail, all life in Westeros and Essos will, in time, perish. Only you and the forces that will rally around you can meet the need of the Earth. Your chosen path of restoration of your throne is only the first Labor you must accomplish. You have many labors before you, Daenerys. You are filled with Earthpower and must heed its selection. You were born for greatness.”

“I don’t care about that anymore. I have failed at everything. Save Kisseri. She is important!”

“I know. She is indeed precious, but this is about _you_ Daenerys. I must ask you to take up the challenge of our time. I have told you that Westeros and Essos will die, but in time the whole Earth may perish along with your homelands. The Earth cannot long survive I feel, with half of it frozen in death.”

“I have lost everything. I am a failure. All that I loved are dead.”

“No, not all. Others will come to you. You will conquer and change the course of history. I fear to tell you this; I must tread carefully. I fear to invoke the paradox of lore: it must be earned and not granted, else the purpose misleads. But still, I will tell you, though it will fade to mere distant dreams. You will carry it with you deep in your psyche.

“You will break chains that have existed for over five thousand years. You will bring a long lasting peace that Westeros and Essos has never known. You will heal the Doom of Valyria. Magic in your world is dying, and your will and passion will restore it.

“All of this has been placed on your shoulders. You have been selected. I too tried to avoid my destiny. I was afraid, and a failure. I was forced to watch my father kill himself, and shriveled as he screamed that I was the reason he slashed his wrists. I killed my own mother when she was dying from cancer. She asked for death… and I gave it. I was less than human at one time. A mere robot.”

“What changed?”

“There is also love in the world, Daenerys. I was told this, but did not believe it at the time. It was true.”

Daenerys heard the sigh and how the woman felt an inner peace.

“You found love?”

“Yes. Thomas Covenant healed me, even though his own life was full of horror and failures. Failures can be overcome. Come and find us, and we will more fully explain this.

“Daenerys, you will find love. When the wolf and dragon lie together, you will find so much love. It can never replace what you have lost, but it will heal you and make you whole.

“Only then that which has been stolen from you can be given back. Only then, that which has been lost can be found. You must take back what is yours by the right of birth. The world has waited for you, Daenerys.

“I do not demand. I only ask you to consider. I ask not for you. I ask for the world. But we are human, and I give you the hope of love and restoration. Take what is yours and make this world a better place. You can achieve so much more than Thomas and I ever could.

“Will you take up the mantel of the world’s need? Will you accept the greatest challenge this world has known since the Worm at the World’s End went back into slumber? The world and life itself needs you, Daenerys.

“The choice is yours. We have spoken our piece, my sweet child. We will await your answer.”

“And Kisseri?” Daenerys asked again. She heard Linden Avery sigh sadly.

“It is the future that must call you forward, Daenerys. To return to life, you must let go of the past. Let go of what no longer exists. You must _choose_ life. We will have to pry apart the barrier of life and death, and will need your iron will to slip you through the pale.

“I cannot emphasize this enough: you must choose life with every fiber of your soul. Only with that can we restore you. I warn you though - you are not a ring wielder. We can restore life to your body, but it will be your iron will that will anchor your soul to that body and life. You must sacrifice the past for your future.

“As the Creator once told me: ‘you will never fail no matter how much life assails you.’ Your enemies will be many, but you will overcome. … Do you chose life? Reach and grasp what is rightfully yours. Only then can you achieve your destiny, and restore that which has been taken. Redeem your life, and redeem your heritage.”

Daenerys felt the fires of her ambition kindling again. She had a great destiny to fulfill. She _would_ change the future for the better. She would break chains. She would save lives.

She chose life, and to forgo the past. _Forgive me Kisseri_.

“I choose life.”

“So be it. You will not remember this, except in the depths of dreams. One thing more: you and your followers are weak now. You are in need of succor. We have beseeched the ur-viles. They have consulted their Weird. One time they can give you assistance in your coming of age.” A small dirk appeared in Daenerys’ bodiless hand. It was covered in intricate runes and sigils. “You will know what to do when you are in need. Remember, only once can you use it.”

Before Daenerys’ sightless eyes, she saw a small sword appear. It had a large crossguard and a pure white gem glowing white hot in the hilt. She heard the loud, incessant chiming of bells that soon sounded like they might burst asunder with the urgency of their tempo. Linda Avery’s voice hummed a melodic, soundless tune, the volume rising to a high-pitched melodic scream. Suddenly, the sword exploded into light and a beam of incandescent white blasted into and burned Daenerys to the depths of her being.

Daenerys screamed in agony, screams that multiplied and grew. Then she was gone.

“I don’t understand. Why did she refuse me and accept you? What did I do wrong?”

“Infelice … after all these years and you still do understand human emotions and motivations. Even with your allowance to let Kastenessen marry his human lover, you still do not understand us. Come on, woman.”

Infelice regarded Linden scornfully. “Be thankful I am not a woman. Can you imagine an Elohim with MPH?”

“That’s _P-M-S,_ Infelice.”

“Whatever, human.” the Elohim chuckled. “Why again were we not allowed to tell her the full truth of her destiny?”

“Her path is dangerous. We both know the chances are great she will fail, and with her the Earth. She _must_ succeed. And to succeed, she must be focused.”

Infelice shook her head. “You humans are most strange.”

“Also, you know that She Who Must Be Named has returned. She has taken her body back. This is truly a dangerous development, though we feel she has not come to do harm but to redeem herself.”

“And if you are wrong?”

“She will destroy the Earth.”

“We are doomed then.”

Linden smirked within her spirit. “There is also love in the world, Infelice … even if you don’t understand it. The smallest of women can conquer the mightiest of beings. You will see.”

“Take the Krill back to Elemesnedene. Guard these gifts well; they are precious. You know She Who Must Not Be Named will seek the Krill. I can feel it. She has some purpose for it.”

“I sure hope she finally lets us know what her damn name is. If she took her body back, then she has her name back, too. I get tired of saying that long moniker over and over! I get winded!”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Infelice said. “I don’t breathe.” And then she was gone.

Linden pondered. She had known Infelice for almost forty-four thousand years. Today was the first time she had ever seen any humor in her.

Strange forces were definitely at work. Linden chuckled as she faded, going back to her home in Kiril Threndor half a world away, where her husband and son awaited her.

 

**Barristan**

Barristan screamed seeing the sword piece Daenerys’ heart. He had whipped around when the man got past his guard, his sword slashing down and chopping through collar bone and shoulder blade into the man’s body cavity. He ripped his sword up and out, and it whistled down again and split the man’s head wide open.

A sword slammed into his back in a slashing downward strike. He staggered, his chain mail saving him as the links jammed through the linen undercoat and into his skin. The man who delivered the blow fell dead, his eye pierced by the thin blade of a rapier by a man with a goatee.

The next ten minutes were a confused blur of rage and violence. The word quickly spread that the white haired woman had been slain. The attacking forces began to fray and become aimless. Barristan, the goateed man, and a Dothraki who must have been one of Daenerys’ Blood Riders dispensed death all around. They chased men down, killing them on the spot with great violence. Barristan and the other non-Dothraki man ran to and fro, killing mercilessly.

Finally, the men were gone. Barristan noticed that there were other dead beside the mercenaries that were littered on the narrow alleyways and in doorways. Barristan fumed that the innocent always seemed to pay when killers like himself fought.

He found his way back to the place he saw the Queen fall. She was not there! He screamed again, and wheeled around. They must have needed her body for proof. He leaped out of the breach in the wall. A half-mile out he saw the Dothraki Blood Rider wildly chopping men down from his horse, with the goateed man who was clearly a water dancer, killing with a speed that was poetry to behold.

Barristan crashed into the men as they were trying to form a phalanx to defend themselves from the rear. The group was broken, and quickly butchered.

His precious Queen lay dead behind them, her violet eyes open and sightless, her clothes rent and torn. Her body had contusions and bruises. She looked so delicate and forlorn in death. He fell to his knees beside the corpse as the goateed man wept bitterly, and the Blood Rider prepared to kill himself.

“NOOOOO!” Barristan roared, his fist arching down to slam the dead Queen in the chest in agony and frustration.

“Hhhhhuunggggggg!” the Targaryen cawed in a cry of raw agony as her upper torso lifted off the dusty ground several feet. Eyes that had been sightless were now filled with pain. Her body collapsed back to the ground, her breath ragged and shallow.

The water dancer gasped “My god—she’s alive!”.

The Blood Rider cried out “Khaleesi!”

They all gathered around the unconscious girl whose chest only slightly rose and fell.

_Thank the gods. Thank the gods I am not too late!_ Barristan thought to himself.

Barristan soon found out who the goateed man was, as the Blood Rider called Jhogo carried his Khaleesi back to Vaes Tolorro. They took her to her domicile and gently put her into bed. All three men saw that where the sword had pierced her body front and back was healed and scarred. The scar was still new, red and raw looking but the wound was sealed. The wound was no more. Barristan looked at the other men. He was relieved by what he saw. They only wanted their Khaleesi and Queen back. _How_ his future Queen had been saved, Barristan cared not a wit.

The three men along with Dothraki women all nursed the frail Targaryen. Her body felt like it was on fire. Jhogo informed the two other men she was hot-blooded, but he agreed with them that it was still too much. They sprinkled water on her, and waved towels. The dragons, sensing their mother’s need, circled her and beat their wings hard as the water evaporated on her pale skin.

Water and broth were gently spooned down her throat. On the second day, Syrio asked about the young girl he had seen with Daenerys. Barristan inquired of Jhogo. The man vaguely recalled such a girl, he had wondered why the Khaleesi had put up with the urchin. Barristan asked for her name. Jhogo impatiently said he did not know, but then spit out that maybe it was Kesselli, Jassi, Kiserri, Qovvi... something like that, and then he moved on.

Barristan inquired further and found only a Qovvi, and she was fourteen. Way too old to be the girl. There had been twelve small children killed, eight girls and three of them had been orphans. The dead had been burned as per Dothraki custom. Barristan sighed. Why must the innocent always suffer?

On the second day, the dragons who had been energetically flapping their wings suddenly became listless, chitterling plaintively. Barristan wracked his brain, his stomach rumbling with thoughts of lunch. Of course! He called out to Syrio to get a rack of lamb brought in. The dragons went wild seeing the food. He and Syrio cut and gave the dragons chunks of meat that they snapped up and wolfed down ravenously.

For some reason the white dragon seemed to become quite attached to Barristan. The dragon would rub on his arm while making warbling sounds. Then, the white dragon would grab Barristan’s arm, and, biting his chain mail, try to drag him to Daenerys. Barristan started spending a lot of his time sitting at the young Queen’s bedside with the white dragon curled on his lap, keeping a close eye on the Targaryen.

One the first day of the start of the third week, the girl finally awoke, lucid. “ **Mylantas** … **mylantas**.” she weakly croaked in high Valyrian. Barristan lifted her head up and gave her water. She went back to sleep, and when he felt brow he noticed her fever had broken.

The teenager slowly grew stronger. She was fed broth, and curried food. “Was Kiserri burned?” she asked Barristan in high Valyrian. He told her she had been. The young woman turned her head and wept softly.

Barristan got to know more of Syrio. He was a closed man who seemed to have a past he would rather forget. He told Syrio that Daenerys was foretold in A Song Of Ice and Fire, and that she would lead Westeros into a golden age. He had waited his whole life to give his service to a person worthy of it. He smiled softly. “I just never thought it would be a teenage girl. Can’t you feel it Syrio? Can’t you feel the greatness in her?”

The man mumbled that he would wait and see, and yet he doted on her. He mentioned guardedly once of a silly prophecy he had heard, but said no more on the subject.

Three days later, the young woman summoned them. Her other two Blood Riders had finally returned two days prior. Her voice was no longer weak, and she wanted to know what her Blood Riders had found. Aggo and Rakharo had found only more red waste. Jhogo had made it all the way to Qarth, and had been bringing a delegation with him, but the fighting had sent them scurrying back with their tails between their legs. They had no honor. They told him as they fled that they would await the ‘Queen’s’ arrival.

Barristan was sure they thought she had perished. And she had. She should have been burned on her own funeral pyre. What had brought her back? Again, Barristan found he could care less. He would serve this girl through the seven hells and back if necessary. She would save Westeros.

Daenerys asked for their allegiance. The blood riders loudly proclaimed she was their Khal. Syrio claimed that he would follow her though the gates of perdition. Barristan pulled his sword and went to one knee, placing the blade across Daenerys’ body. “I pledge my troth, body and soul to your service Daenerys Targaryen, First of Your Name. The prophecies spoke clearly of you. You will restore Westeros to greatness.”

The woman had looked at him hard as she accepted his oath. “Yes. I will take back what is mine. Rest assured I will win back my throne.” Her tone had brooked no argument.

She immediately ordered him and Syrio to start teaching her the history of their lands and concepts of warfare, and even personal combat. She said she was too weak to begin martial training, but as soon as she was strong enough she would commence.

Barristan and the other warriors were nonplussed. She was a woman. She cocked an eyebrow, anger boiling in her violet eyes. “I am your Khaleesi and your Queen. I expect obedience! I will never be helpless again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” she yelled at them.

The men left her abode heads bowed, and ready to serve.

The next morning after the Queen had eaten, Barristan went to her and bowed down in shame. He confessed how he had been present when the orders were sent out for her assassination. He had spoken out against it but said no more when ordered to silence. He had been overstepping the bounds of his duty. He knew even then his arguments were sophistry. More than one conversation he was privy to discussed the need to execute her before she became a threat. On the third meeting, he had quit his service as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, disgusted.

“I’m a coward. Both Jon Arryn and I refused to fight to stop a wrong which we both knew was being perpetrated. We were shameful. If you wish me to go, I will. If you deem my execution is necessary, I will bow my neck.”

The young woman had looked at him with cold resolve. “I will keep you. You may have been a coward once, but no more. You will serve long and well, Lord Barristan. I have need of you and will use your strength to achieve my goals.”

Barristan could ask for no more.

 

**Syrio**

Syrio came into Daenerys’ domicile and waited to be acknowledged. He felt so unworthy of her acceptance of his service. He had come to kill her. She looked at him with a small smile, and he felt dirty.

“Please come in. What have you brought me?” she asked, seeing the small book in his hand. She took the book and read the title. “ ‘The Art of Water Dancing’. This is what you are going to teach me?”

Syrio told her yes. She thumbed through the book, looking at the illustrations of the basic stances in fencing. “Very good. I can’t wait to begin my lessons.”

Syrio broke down. “I’m unworthy of serving you _Khaleesi_! I was sent to kill you! Oh God I am so, so sorry!” He began to weep.

“Stop It! I _command_ it!” the tiny woman ordered in an iron voice. “Stand straight when you are in the presence of your Queen! I _command_ it!”   Syrio snapped to attention.

“I will take your allegiance and you will put aside your past. You are mine now. You are my Water Dancer. You will teach me, and make me your equal.”

He looked at her as his tears stopped. He gained control of himself.

“Good. You said you will teach me this ‘meditation’. I am ready to begin.”

“Are you sure?”

“Didn’t I just say I am?” Daenerys asked regally. “Don’t question my strength or stamina again. Teach me.” He did not know then that the Queen was speaking in such tones because she understood the man needed to hear her commands, to shake him out of his self-induced melancholy.

So Syrio began his first lesson with Daenerys Targaryen on centering her mind and body. By the end of the lesson he was amazed. She did not question or doubt as everyone usually did. She instead focused on what he said, and did it. By the end of the first lesson, she was able to begin centering herself and use the mantras to achieve the beginnings of inner peace.

The next week she began her weapons training. She trained with Barristan, her Blood Riders and Syrio in a round robin, going back and forth between them. She pushed herself relentlessly. She exercised and ran hard, both in the morning and late in the afternoon.

She completed all of Syrio’s water dancing lessons without complaint. She chased rats up and down alleys, soon catching them. She was so fast she was never once bitten. Several feral cats wandered the ruins, and she was soon catching them as well. She seemed to be proud of her scratches.

She was amazing! And also frightening. During their first lesson he had asked in a stuttering voice for her to wrap her breasts to keep them from throwing her timing and balance off. Instead, she had simply removed her top. She said she was a woman and needed to learn to fight with their weight potentially flipping around as she moved. “I may be surprised, and need to fight nude. I will be prepared for any possibility.” Syrio had seen enough breasts in his time. It was the very pale square over her heart and the exit wound on her back that made his breath catch.

He had talked to Barristan about it. He had seen it when he cared for their Queen in her convalescent state after the attack on her.

“But Barristan! That scar looks like it is five years old now, and not two months. It should be red and still swollen!”

“What does it matter Syrio? She is _alive_. She came back to us. She gave two broken down warriors a second chance to have meaning in their lives. I don’t care about her scars.”

Syrio saw the logic in that. He was swearing allegiance to something more than human. He felt a shiver go down his spine when he realized this. He would give this woman every ounce of his service and loyalty.

Their Queen trained relentlessly. From dawn to dusk she pushed herself. The men quickly realized that she had almost unnatural stamina. Her bruises and contusions healed overnight, or at most several days. She had almost overnight picked up the basics of the fighting styles she was being taught, from three entirely different cultures.

Syrio silently fumed when she gravitated to the broadsword. Barristan looked way too pleased with himself with her selection of primary weapon. She practiced with the arakh and the rapier to become more than proficient, but it was the broadsword that she used primarily. She was learning so quickly that she was beginning to block some of their more aggressive attacks.

“Never hold back! Push me—test me! I will never be weak again! I will crush and slay my assailants. I will never allow another Kisseri to be killed before my eyes!”

All the men felt a rush at her words.

It was four months into her transformation that they began to come. Never more than a trickle, but runaway slaves began to appear at Vaes Tolorro in a slow stream.   Men and women, some with children, running from the cruelty of the slave cities. From them, Daenerys learned of the horrors of the slave trade. Syrio could see her anger and hate for these slave cities and masters forming and growing quickly. He knew what she was thinking as she would stand on the wall in the evening, the wind whipping her long white hair, her gaze ever distant.

He and Barristan developed ever more strenuous sword exercises, and worked her conditioning hard as Syrio had her balancing on one foot and then chasing cats and rats for hours. Sweat poured off her body and she gasped for breath, but she continued pressing. Syrio added the hefting of heavy rocks that ever grew larger as she placed them on broken walls. He would knock them off and she would glare at him, putting them right back up.

She came to him one day, excited. She had discovered that after meditating she could directly communicate with her dragons. Before it had only been flashes, and prodding and urging with only small glimpses of their thoughts. Now she was actually communicating back and forth with them. They were so intelligent! They were in love with her, and Viserion apparently had a crush on Barristan. They wanted to be hers, and she was theirs. They would do anything for her and she for them.

With this breakthrough, the dragons were calmer and more compliant. Barristan was not so sure he liked this development. Often he was seen with Viserion perched on his head, his talons twisted in his hair riding high and proud, his roars and squeaks letting all know that Barristan was his.

Soon he would be too big to ride his uncle as such. Their growth had accelerated immediately after Daenerys formed her bond with them. They thrived from their direct communication with their mother.

Five months into her training, Strong Belwas appeared. He announced his arrival: “I am here. I pledge my services to this Dragon sprite … I’m hungry! Strong Belwas requires sustenance if I am to serve. I need goats, bread and cheese.” He ate like a herd of elephants, but he added his arm to Daenerys’ training and gladly partook in patrols and sentry duty. “Strong Belwas will serve. When do we crush the slave cities?” he asked his new Queen.

“Patience, Strong Belwas. Patience. I need an army first. Do you have an army hidden in there?” the Queen asked, poking his stomach.

“Hahahaha … funny! If you fed me more I could have bigger army in my emaciated stomach … I need sustenance … I need goats, bread an—”

“Cheese. I know. You need figs, butter and cream too, oh mighty Belwas, don’t you?” Daenerys asked the large bald eunuch.

He licked his lips “Uuuummmmmmm!”

 

**Barristan**

It was six months since Daenerys started her training. She’d become fast and strong. She was running hard and fast for longer periods. The rocks she lifted to put on the wall for Syrio were heavy, even for him. He watched her fighting her Blood Riders. They were on the defense, always, and often she got through them to land blows while their own were almost non-existent. She was still on defense with Syrio and himself, but she was able to at least survive now. He was amazed at how far she had come.

She asked him last week about the downfall of her father and her elder brother. He spared no details.   Her face sufficed in anger at the fate of her brother’s wife and their children. Barristan made it clear that Robert had no part of this, but he did indeed unleash the forces that led to it. He edited out the last of her father’s crimes against House Stark. He did not want to burden her with the sins of her father.

He saw the cold hate in Daenerys’ eyes for this man who caused so much pain and death for her family line. She asked many questions about the lands of Dragonstone and the Reach. She asked Syrio about the free Cities. She spoke long periods with the former slaves. They came from all professions and various lands. Daenerys granted them total freedom, and they called her ‘mother’ in return.

Last night she had visited Barristan in his quarters. She asked him his thoughts on the slave trade. He told her it was evil and vile, yet it had existed for five thousand years and would likely exist for five thousand more.

“I think not” was his Queens steadfast reply. “I will crush these hateful slave states. I will have my revenge on Khal Jhaqo. I will find and annihilate the mercenary company that slew my precious Kiserri. They will die for what they did to my daughter.”

“Daughter? You are not old enough to have a six year old girl, Khaleesi.”

“She was the daughter of my heart. I will have revenge for her death.” Daenerys stared out the paneless window. “I will delay my return to Westeros. I will conquer and destroy these slave cities. I will bring the Dothraki to heel.”

“But how? They have not been destroyed after five thousand years. How will you, when all others failed? The Dothraki are as vast as the grass sea they ride on.”

“Isn’t it obvious Barristan? All the would-be conquerors merely wanted to put _themselves_ in as the new slave masters. They would take the riches based on the enslavement of their fellow man.

“I care not for these tainted riches based on the blood, sweat and toil of slaves. I only want its abolishment. I will not have blood money. I will avenge all of the slaves whose lives were unjustly blighted and ended. I will not negotiate. They will either submit, or be destroyed.”

“But how? You have no army.”

“I will have my army, Barristan. Khal Jhaqo owes me a great debt, and I will see it paid. I am the answer to their prophecy. Not Drogo or his son.”

Daenerys expounded on how in her weakness, she was raped and defiled. Those she loved were taken or killed. She vowed that never again would these things happen to her. Never again would she watch a child die before her very eyes!

Barristan and Syrio watched hard muscle form on Daenerys’ body while all her womanly curves still remained, and seemed to be enhanced. She was a goddess come to Earth. She was hard on herself, constantly training and exercising and pushing herself further.

Slowly more slaves arrived, along with some warriors seeking a cause to align themselves with. They were in no way enough to achieve Daenerys’s goals, but it did not matter to Barristan. He was totally aligned with Daenerys even if it meant his death in the end. Her cause was noble and just. He could gladly die for such a cause.

\- - - - -

A year had passed since Daenerys had started her training, and she was beginning to become death itself. Only the water dancer and himself could now fight her and live. She was beyond fast, her strength unnatural. His arms ached after sword practice with his Queen now.

He had been in communication with Illyrio through runners sent out with some slaves that had hunting and traveling skills. The runners soon replaced by ravens as several were brought to their ghost city in the desert by Illyrio’s agents. The birds now knew their way here and instinctively knew the way back to their rookery. He told the merchant that Daenerys was indeed the one prophesied. She was becoming the leader that he had always longed for. If Illyrio would align with her _now_ , then he could prosper greatly.

Barristan knew the man was immensely greedy, but strangely he did worry about needless bloodshed. He had told the man that Daenerys planned to destroy the slave trade and he would support her. Some things were just more important than destiny. He would gladly follow her into the seven hells to accomplish such a noble task.

A small caravan arrived in return from Illyrio. It was filled with supplies and weapons for the fledgling Queen. He had a special package for Barristan himself to give the Queen as well. When Barristan read the provenance that was with the package, he marveled.

First, he had a gift for a certain bald eunuch. When he had first fought the former slave, he had been haughty. Then the man had disarmed him and smacked his ribs hard. He did not make that mistake again. He was able to beat the eunuch when he was lucky. He was not embarrassed again, but he found he came to like the man who was always moaning and grousing how he was starving out here in this waste.

He found the huge man and brought him to the wagons, unloading two casks labeled in high Valyrian. He opened the casks and told the eunuch they were for him. The man wasted no time opening them, spying the salted mackerel and pickled locusts coated in saffron.  

“Sniff sniff … Great Belwas will not forget this!” he shoved a mouthful of locusts into his mouth, chewing happily. “Ummpffff uummmmm mmppffhhh!” he moaned with pleasure, stuffing in another mouthful of locusts.

Barristan sought out Daenerys and gave her the special package from Illyrio. She read the providence, and tears were in her eyes.

She opened the smaller package first and shook out a suit of black chain mail, made from the heart of dragon bone of the mighty dragons from ancient Valyria. They were light but stronger than any forged steel. Even Valyrian blades themselves would have difficulty cutting through the rings. Only the richest of ancient princes and princesses could afford such coats of dragon bone mail. It seemed the size was a perfect fit. _Destiny_ , Barristan thought. These gifts were so perfect, and only enhanced this woman.

She opened the second, larger package and removed first Blackfyre - the sword of her forbear Aegon the Conqueror. She looked at the scabbard. She set it aside for the even more incredible third gift. She now knew what had been erased for almost three hundred years. It was the lost sword of Rhaenys Targaryen, Foe Hammer. She stared at the runes visible on the cross guard before pulling the sword from the scabbard. Both Daenerys and Barristan’s eyes flared wide open in surprise.

“By the seven gods!” Barristan exclaimed.

The sword flared bright blue in a ghostly penumbra, with glowing blue runes alight deep in the metal. Daenerys read the new runes and gasped at what they revealed. “Barristan, pull the other blade out.” She commanded. He did.

The beautiful Valyrian steel sword was exposed, the dark metal rippling blue but not glowing. He turned the sword around, and gave Daenerys the hilt. She gripped it with her left hand.

The blade erupted in bright blue light. The room filled with a soft blue hue from the runes and filigree on the two swords.

“What is this, Barristan?” the small woman asked.

“I had thought them only legends.” The old knight answered. “I had read long ago that the conquerors of Westeros had such swords. These are rune swords. They were forged by mighty magical smiths for their owners. Only the swords original masters, or vastly powerful dragon lords can make their inner runes light up.”

He watched Daenerys work her ancient ancestors’ swords. The smaller sword fit her hand perfectly. He had not known Rhaenys Targaryen had a sword. The providence also explained why the sword had been written out of history.

Barristan shook his head. _How sad for dear Rhaenys,_ he thought. He looked at Daenerys weaving the swords in complicated weaves and blocks. They were beautiful, as the bright blue lit the swords arcing to and fro.    

Barristan thought about Daenerys herself. She was the master of her destiny. She would make a better outcome for herself than that which befell her ancestor.

Daenerys put down the larger sword and ran outside, leaping and whirling as she slashed her sword through the air. “Barristan, it is destiny. It has to be. I am destined for greatness!” the young Targaryen fired up, just like her sword.

Barristan watched her with a soft smile on his face. Yes, indeed she was. He had heard as a young man that only the mightiest of the dragon lords could fire up a Rune Sword if not the owner of the sword. The craftsman tuned the sword to its owner. Only great power could overcome this block. It was said that House Targaryen did not have such magic, they were one of the least of the houses of old Valyria. They were dragon lords, not _Dragon Lords_. They had often been scorned.

That was all about to change. Daenerys Targaryen was magic incarnate. _I have chosen wisely_ _indeed,_ Barristan thought with a smile. He would help forge greatness and annihilate wrongs.

“Yes. Yes! I will conquer my enemies and establish my order upon the world. A wise and just order. These swords prove it … my gods—the sword of Aegon and one of his wives … the time is coming for my revenge and justice … I have many debts to pay, Barristan. Are you with me, my loyal knight?” she asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. “Let us forge greatness together, Daenerys Targaryen. Minstrels will write songs of your exploits that will last ten thousand years. You will bring the forces of evil low and raise up a shining new city of justice and righteousness. I stand by you, _my Queen_!”

“Yes! I will make a new thing. A new way—a new order! Let the gods tremble!”

 

**Illyrio**

Illyrio read again the scroll he had just received from Barristan. It had been almost a year and a half since his arrival to the sanctuary the little Dragon Queen had hidden herself away in.

When he had first received word from Barristan that he had found the girl, she had been wounded almost to the point of death. In fact, the report read she had died and came back to life. He paused at that. He was not particularly superstitious, but for Barristan to report that she had died and come back to life was important. The man was very factual. He was serious and focused to his core. He believed that this girl was touched by the gods.

If this was indeed true, and Daenerys had come back from the dead and been touched by the gods, then he needed to get on the right side of destiny.

As more reports made their way to him, they continued to confirm the girl’s progression that was almost supernatural. Her speed, agility, strength was ‘unnatural’ as reported by Barristan. Her strength of will was even greater. She was focused and iron willed. She had a destiny she felt, and she was going to achieve it. Nothing would stand against her. Her will was indomitable.

When Barristan detailed to Illyrio her plan to procure an army his jaw nearly fell off. He was even more shocked that Barristan fully supported her intention. It was insane. The odds were insurmountable, even with dragons. The girl had onions!

But even with this plan, the girl was not ready yet. She wanted to get stronger and faster still, and to that end she was training both body and mind. She was learning tactics and military philosophy. Barristan had reported that Syrio Forel had the girl doing meditation and it seemed to have opened doors within her. She could communicate with her dragons completely, needing no magical implements or scrolls. He looked over at the dragon horn he had paid a medium fortune for, sitting on his table. He rubbed his pocket, thinking of all those lost gold dragons.

Barristan believed totally that the girl would conquer and smash Slaver’s Bay, bring the Dothraki to heel, and then Westeros after. He flat out told Illyrio that he had better make sure the Free Cities were in line with her desires.

At first Illyrio had been angry. The impudence of this fallen knight and not even sixteen year old girl amazed him. He had even thought of sending in a large raiding force to smash these upstarts. But then again, he thought, what if the gods _did_ favor her?

If she smashed Slaver’s Bay, that would be bad for business. But the reports also stated that the woman was asking for information on the geography of the land and what natural resources were present. What skills did the slaves possess? Did the rulers have any natural talents? Could any of the slave masters be turned to a new world order? What other trade existed in the regions besides the slave trade?

The girl was obviously thinking post-conquest. She had a plan. A plan required resources. Resources caused trade, and trade equaled money. From that perspective, she could be very, very good for business.

He was a man who had risen to the top following his instincts, and they were telling him that this woman was going to accomplish all she set out to do.

But still … the odds were immensely against her. He had sent her gifts to show his good will, but he would only provide basic support until she had proven herself. If she wanted to smash Slaver’s Bay, that was her choice. If she was successful, then he would give her his full backing and start laying the ground work to take Westeros. When he looked at the maps he had doubts as to her success. But, again, if she succeeded, she would emerge a huge power and he would be ready for that possibility.

He was not a superstitious man, but he trusted his senses. He had gifted the girl the swords of her original ancestors. They had fallen into his possession just before he sent Barristan out to find her. Her fool brother had visions of conquest and gold. Now, his head would always be filled with the gold he desired.

He had heard of the death of Khal Drogo, and assumed the Khaleesi was either killed or sent to Vaes Dothrak to wither away on the Mother of Mountains. Then he found out that neither had happened. The girl had indeed survived, and was moving south into the Red Waste with a small, pitiful Khalasar.

Barristan had arrived from Westeros, and he sent him to find her. And find her he had. The girl coming back from the dead was still a shock.

He needed to make a gesture to the possible future Queen. He could have sold the swords for a huge profit. The Lannisters were always whining that they should have a Valyrian sword. But in the end, he would not be risking that much, he decided. If the girl got herself killed, he would procure the swords again and sell them after.

When word came back that they were indeed Rune swords and she had lit up the runes with the force of her soul, he had been shocked. Only the very most powerful of ancient Dragon Lords of Valyria could do that. If the girl was that powerful … he had to hedge his bets. By the Iron Bank … he could make a _fortune_!

He knew of A Song of Ice and Fire. He too had thought it was Rhaegar that was foretold. To think it was a diminutive girl not yet sixteen that was the child of destiny was shocking. It made his head spin. He remembered meeting the girl years ago, and found her to be a trivial, small thing. She was timid and weak.

No more.

Yes. He had to prepare for the possibility of her rule.

If she was the one … _gods he was going to make a lot of money_.

 

**Syrio**

It was nineteen months since he had found his Queen. He was beginning to find himself worthy of serving her. He had come to kill her, and instead found his destiny. He thought back to that woman’s parlor he had drunkenly stumbled into. She had been cryptic and vague of course, as all oracles are, but she had been right. He needed to find that young woman and kiss her hand. He had found his salvation.

He was marveling again at the speed and strength of the girl as he watched her. She had her arms extended, holding a bucket in each hand filled with sand. Her arms trembled, but did not lower.

Barristan came over to him and looked at their Queen. “How long?” he asked.

“It has been almost half an hour. Neither of us could last half that long. You know she is not fully human, don’t you? We are following something more.”

Barristan sighed. Even though he had brought this up to Barristan again and again, he still needed to hear Barristan’s calming words once more.

“I don’t care Syrio. She is our destiny. We will follow her into the depths of any Stygian Hell. She has been given these gifts by the gods, the fates, destiny or whatever.” He turned to look at Syrio. “Our destiny is to decide. I choose to follow. What is your choice, Syrio?”

“I too, choose to follow.” He answered. Barristan gripped his shoulder and gave him that soft smile and walked off. He had bolstered Syrio’s courage and confidence yet again.

“That is enough, my Queen.”

“I have told you, you can call me Dany now, you know.” she said with a smile in her voice.

“I know, Daenerys.” He replied, enjoying their banter.

She went off and did wind sprints with rigorous calisthenics in between. The woman was a dynamo, still pushing herself to improve.

She had long ago mastered her meditation. Her dragons were thriving and growing at a frightening rate. Viserion was still mooning over Barristan, something everyone found endearing. He craved his attention and affectionate pats. Yet still, only Daenerys could ride them. Their cores were too hot with mystical fires burning in their bellies for anyone else to try.

Illyrio was sending some mats that were made of some magical material that would shield the heat from the body, but they had not arrived yet. They were mats only though, and the thought made him nervous. Dany rode with no stirrups or reigns. She was insane!

Her swordsmanship was extraordinary. She would never be a complete water dancer or Barristan’s equal as a knight, but if they ever got cocky, let their concentration slip or let their guard down they would feel the sting of her practice sword. Her Blood Riders had long accepted that she was their better now.

He watched her sword glow as she practiced her moves and footwork. It was almost mesmerizing. He felt no physical attraction to the woman, but was entranced by the beauty of poetry in motion.

She had mastered the Water Dance and the way of the Broadsword. Barristan wanted to see her in a melee back in Westeros - he would enjoy watching her fight and win, shaming the men in the tourney. He was coming to be quite liberal in his views.

Hell, so was Syrio himself.

He had been shocked just a week ago. He had wanted to rouse Daenerys early, as they usually took a break during the heat of midday for an hour or two. He was full of energy and wanted to spar, and only Barristan and Dany were able to challenge him.

He was not really thinking and walked into her humble abode. Only then did he hear the sounds of loud moans and guttural groans. He was shocked by what he saw. Dany was naked on her back with Qafiqi sitting on her face, swirling her cunt down on his Queen’s face. Qafiqi’s vulva was totally engulfing the Valyrian’s pale mouth. Syrio could see her vulva bulging as Daenerys’ tongue worked up and down the Dothraki’s slit.

The small, pale woman had her arms looped over the dark brown legs of her lover, lifting her head up off the furs to bury her face deep into the Dothraki’s swollen pussy.

The older woman was crying out in ecstasy, starting to hump up and down hard. The woman’s hands snaked beneath Daenerys’ head and clenched, driving Daenerys’ face deeper into her swollen cunny. Daenerys’ face was soaked in cum with trickles running down her chin and throat. Then the woman screamed as if her body was being flailed, her body convulsing over and over.

The woman was voluptuous and her tits whiplashed with her convulsions as she wailed and jackknifed violently. She fell forward onto her palms, moaning and sobbing in raw sensual pleasure.

Still stunned, he watched Dany scoot back from between the woman’s leg and get up on her folded legs. She gripped the woman’s hips and effortlessly flipped the woman onto her back. The Dothraki woman gasped at the sudden move and show of strength. Daenerys reached down and gripped the back of the woman’s legs behind her knees. The pale woman pushed those tanned, toned legs back and then out wide, totally opening up the woman’s dripping snatch.

Daenerys’ face dove down and buried into the wet, sloppy mound and sucked in a mouthful of cunt and started to snuffle, devouring the wet quim. The Dothraki woman was already writhing and groaning loudly again in pure shocking ecstasy.

Syrio stumbled out the door and shambled away to sit in the shade. Two minutes later he heard wild screams of soul crushing ecstasy. The screams seemed to last a long time. Fifteen minutes later, a very satisfied and glowing Daenerys came out to join him. She was particularly fast and strong in their fighting session that day.

He had never really considered homosexuality before. But when he did, he quickly came to understand that it did not matter who a person loved.

He knew his immediate future. They were going to smash Slavers Bay. He was not sure how they would succeed in this, though. The audacity of what she planned to do stunned him. She would have her Khalasar back. He believed she would succeed in that. Her will was singular and totally focused now on Jhaqo and revenge. He wanted to be there when she killed the Son of a Bitch.

A dark shadow flew by. He looked up at Rhaegal as he circled down to land. The dragons were flying free range out into the Dothraki Sea to find prey. They were avoiding cities and the Khalasars in the grass seas. Daenerys wanted them to be a surprise when they appeared on the battlefield or over a city for the first time.

With her meditation she, was able to summon the dragons. Amazingly, they always appeared on the horizon within seconds of her summoning. How did they do this? Wherever they were free ranging they still appeared the moment they were summoned. They always preened and rumbled when Daenerys lavished praise on them, Viserion needing additional praise and love from Barristan or else he pouted and whined.

The dragons would enable the Targaryen’s dreams. They were a force multiplier of exponential power. The dragons were docile and loving only around Daenerys. Dany was able to calm and control the beasts with love. She had not once ever been cruel to them, and they adored her for it.

They finally began to spar. When Syrio fought her now, his arms jarred with the force of her swinging blows. He used his water dancer skills to keep her at bay with sudden thrusts and lightning fast blocks and counter-parry strokes. They fought for ten minutes, and he began to tire. Jhogo and Rakharo attacked next. She danced and slashed, keeping them off balance and on the defensive. She again and again landed what would have been fatal strikes with real hardened steel.

Once they tired, Barristan moved in and she fought him for another ten minutes. She blocked his savage strokes and counterattacked viciously. Barristan blocked and parried. It was a draw for the first nine minutes until Barristan got in a fatal strike. The Queen stomped her foot, a poor loser. Syrio knew that goaded the woman into even more training and effort in learning the ways of the blade.

She would tire, but her iron will kept her going until she got her second and third wind. She was indeed blessed by the gods.

What they were going to attempt was audacious and they may indeed fail, but gods it would be glorious.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys sharpened her sword with her whetstone. She enjoyed the ritual of it, and the soothing sound of stone scraping the razor sharp blade. The time to use her sword was soon coming. She stopped sharpening the blade and lifted it up, inspecting it. She started to silently weep as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and over, looking down the blade like her sweet Kiserri had always done when looking down her dagger. The little girl would then pronounce that her blade was sharp and ready to defend her Khaleesi. Then she would snuggle in against her.

Daenerys continued to weep quietly as she reached into the pocket of her trousers and fingered the little whetstone she had given her Kiserri. Fighting to regain control of herself, she started to oil the sword of Rhaenys Targaryen. She marveled that this magnificent blade was now her own, and that her ancestor had had the same sad dilemma she did.

As she worked the oil into the steel she looked out over her city. It was now full. Another group of slaves had arrived yesterday, these from Astaphor and Meereen. Each new story of cruelty and depravity fueled the righteous anger that burned now within Daenerys Targaryen. How could men be so cruel to another human being?

She had come to think of slavery as institutional rape. Rape was part of war. It was used to break the spirit. Rape had nearly broken her will until her sweet Doreah taught her to use her body as a weapon. Doreah had called a woman’s cunt her most powerful weapon. It was not. It was a woman armed with a sword and righteousness.

A slave was raped physically _and_ mentally. Their lives and the lives of their children twisted and ripped apart. This would not stand. She was almost ready now. She had been preparing for her destiny and it was now close at hand.

The Khal’s Khalasar had moved south following the rain. He was now in range. She had enough soldiers now to guard her base as she and thirty cavalry troops moved North. She would fly her dragons in when the attack was to commence. She had Rhaegal keeping an eye from a great distance. The Khalasar had found a large hill to camp around. He would camp there for the next several months with fresh new grasses to feed his horses. The hill gave the Khalasar line of sight across the plains and thus advance warning of any encroachment. It was a perfect defensive position.

There was an escarpment to the south. Her own forces would group there. She would move to that rise of ground and launch her attack from there. In six weeks’ time she would take her Khalasar and her place as its Khal. She was the new world order.

They were not many, but she had dragons. That would be enough.

She pulled the strange dirk she’d come back to life with out from behind her scabbard belt. She turned it over and looked at the strange runes. They were unknown to any who had looked at it. Her two mentors did not recognize them, and she had asked the slaves streaming in if they recognized them. None did.

She heard raucous barks in her mind when she fingered it. Most strange; the sound like rabid dogs. She wondered why she had it. She did not have it before her murder but she was found with it when she was rescued. Did it come from the mercenaries?

She had yet to hear any word on the location of the Golden Pride mercenary company, but one day she would. Then there would be a reckoning. She had even planned out her revenge. It would be up close and fiery. She would scream Kiserri’s name when that moment arrived.

She mollified her thirst for revenge with the carnage that Barristan, Jhogo and Syrio had visited upon the mercenaries. Many of their number were already rotting in hell. _Bastards_!

Her body had long healed. Her mind and soul were ready. She was not the weak girl she had been. Her body was strong now. She had become a warrior queen. She was sixteen and a woman grown. She was ready to take her destiny.

She looked out over Vaes Tolorro. It had been her home and given her succor but it was near time to leave. She would avenge herself on Khal Jhago. He started the events that took her harem and Kiserri from her. He was going to die; the bastard’s judgment was near at hand. He was a rapist. He would pay. The cities of Slaver’s Bay were all rapists on a scale almost unimaginable. She would remove them and make them pay as well. The slave trade was about to be destroyed.

Permanently.

Daenerys would give her life if necessary to abolish it. She had her destiny, but the slaves deserved their destiny too. She would give it to them.

It was time to make her future.

But first she needed her army. _I am coming for you Khal Jhago,_ Daenerys thought. _I will enjoy killing you. I will take your army and conquer Slaver’s Bay. Then I am coming for you, Robert Baratheon. It is a time for reclamation._


	17. Lightening Out of the Desert

Chapter 17

**Lightening Out of the Desert**

3 years ago

Daenerys / Barristan / Daenerys / Syrio / Daenerys / Barristan / Daenerys / Barristan

**Daenerys**

Daenerys lay on the escarpment hidden in the ridge line, using the spy glass that Syrio had given her when he first pledged his allegiance to her. From a distance, she scanned the Dothraki Khalasar of Khal Jhaqo with the magnifying glass. It was not as acute as her dragon’s vision and was not able to change focus on the fly, but it would suffice.

The Khalasar was immense. She knew she must use shock and awe to literally swoop in and take out Jhaqo, and then kill any others who wanted to challenge. She would have her dragons sowing fire and death. The death of all potential male leadership and dragon’s flames would quickly break the Khalasar to her will. She had spent all day observing.

The Khalasar was currently at restive peace. With the spy glass she clearly saw women being raped. Her blood began to boil with repressed rage - they were women of the lamb people, captured. She felt herself thirteen again, being raped every night. Gods, she would avenge those women. _She swore it_!

Daenerys crawled back down the escarpment. Her forces had spent weeks trekking to arrive. Her dragons were waiting on her, ten miles away. They were anxious to deliver the same justice as their mother. She watched the horizon, waiting for her small cavalry to arrive. They would come charging in once she had dispatched the Khalasar leadership. They would help her solidify her control in the confusion sure to follow.

Then, the Khalasar would be hers. She was the _Mare_ who would mount the world!

\- - - - - -

Near dusk her cavalry arrived, Barristan in the lead. She looked over her small band of loyal bannermen. Syrio was full of nervous energy. Strong Belwas climbed off the large Destrier he’d been riding and patted his stomach, complaining that he was starving and needed food to regain his strength. He was peaked. His horse was definitely glad to have the immense weight off of his back for a while. Her Blood Riders were also anxious to exact some of their own revenge. They had been treated most poorly when they rode off with Daenerys.

The others dismounted and prepared to make camp. They would be eating their food cold without benefit of fire this night.

Daenerys went off a short way with Barristan and Syrio. They were both very nervous about her plan to go in solo, they felt there was too many possibilities for things go wrong. They gave her many different scenarios that would likely result in failure.

She explained to them it had to be this way. “I must be the one to kill the Khal, and I must do it alone. I want the Khalasar to follow me with undivided allegiance. I must make the kill on my own; it is the Dothraki way.”

They especially did not like the idea of her taking off her dragon bone chain mail to fight Jhaqo. But like it or not, she would kill him as a Dothraki. And she was looking forward to it.

She ate a small meal and did some mediation mantras to collect her thoughts. She calmed her dragons along with her own mind. Then she rested.

She awoke a few hours before dawn. They had moved from the escarpment and found a path to guide the horses to the other face near the base. They were three miles from the edge of the Khalasar, and they would begin their charge when they saw that Daenerys had succeeded in killing Jhaqo.

She knew that Jhaqo would have to fight her one-on-one when the time came. She would kill him, and that would be that.

Her dragons had winged in low and were hopping from foot to foot. They were anxious to be off and take their mother to her destiny. She had moved to the forward face of the escarpment with her generals. Syrio and Barristan were passing the spy glass back and forth, as the light of the approaching sun began to brighten the world. They were as confident as they could be, given the circumstances. They were being so audacious that the plan almost _had_ to succeed. They took the defile back to the other side of the escarpment.

Daenerys hugged her two generals and moved over to hug her other great warriors. She was nearly crushed by Strong Belwas. “Be careful my Khaleesi. I need for you to come back to me. I am so hungry and only you know how to prepare that special cheese and locust dish that I crave. Will you fix that for me after you have won your Khalasar?” he asked with a hopeful tone.

She patted his immense belly. “So demanding!” His eyes went downcast. “But, yes, I will make my Strong Belwas his favorite dish.” she told him. His eyes light up as he licked his lips and patted his stomach in anticipation.

Her three Blood Riders came to her. They were still upset that they could not be there to support their Khaleesi as was their right. She again reminded them that they could not ride her fiery dragons, and that she needed them coming in on horseback as her Blood Riders. They would be sung of for many generations as the Blood Riders of the Mare who mounted the world. They lit up at that and fiercely hugged their small Khaleesi.

She quickly stepped out onto open ground, and walked over to her nervously waiting dragons. They were brimming with her anxiety, and they too sought revenge on the hated Khal. Barristan and Syrio climbed up the escarpment and on to a large boulder, looking down at her.

The sun was just breaking on the horizon. It was time to go. Her dragon’s tails were lashing the ground in anticipation.

She mounted Drogon. “ **Valā loktyro manaerāt jaelza lua**!” she shouted. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion lunched in the air with a mighty punching of their wings. They rose up quickly and were soon over the ridge of the escarpment, then tipped over and down to disappear as her generals rushed back to their command.

Daenerys and her dragons did not gain altitude but flew down the escarpment just over the jutting rock outcroppings, picking up speed. The dragons flashed out over the grass sea, their wings flapping hard. Daenerys felt exhilarated. As they quickly approached the Khalasar, Daenerys saw the more observant Dothraki pointing towards the approaching dragons and forces starting to mill behind them.

She flashed over the edge of the immense encampment. The Khalasar seemed to stretch from one end of the horizon to the other, it was so large. Khal Jhaqo must have acquired at least eighty-five thousand riders.

Daenerys’ dragons were only thirty feet off the ground, their wings pumping hard as the dragons reveled in their speed and the approaching combat. She spied the large hill that the higher ranking families had set up at the base. There was a large, open communal area and her dragons quickly veered toward that. She saw the hobbled horses rearing and bucking in fright.

There were screams as people ran around and quickly pulled back to the edges of the clearing when it became obvious that it was the dragons’ destination.

Daenerys had her dragons only pull up and land at the very last moment, their wings beating furiously back, causing small hurricanes. Grass, twigs and dirt flew in all directions. Once slowed, her dragons landed with graceful ease. People were gaping. Their horses screamed in terror.

Daenerys felt exalted. Her destiny was finally about to begin. She slid off of Drogon, striding forward with confidence.

She saw him then, as he stepped forward against the dying wind. His eyes were large with fear, but he still moved forward, shoulders squared. Khal Jhaqo _had_ to face her. It did not matter that she was a woman beneath him. She was challenging him, and he had to accept. He was Khal.

He quickly recovered from the shock of her sudden appearance. Daenerys looked at Jhaqo. He was indeed a mighty man, tall and thick of chest with large, muscular arms. His legs were like tree trunks.

She would kill him easily.

“I see the little white haired slut has returned so we can rape and kill her. I knew you would come back one day; you never were fucked properly. I will enjoy tearing your asshole apart. You cunt is not worthy of my cock!”

“My, my, Jhaqo … such words.” Daenerys held up her little finger. “I’m not afraid of a worm.” she smirked, wiggling it.

“Cunt!” Jhaqo shouted, stepping forward. “You have no honor. You would fight me in chainmail, you fucking twat. You are a worthless piece of shit.”

Daenerys laughed. “I will take off my chainmail. I will kill you as a Dothraki. I am the _mare that mounts the world_!” she shouted.

“Fuck you. It is only your dragons that make you Khaleesi.” Jhaqo sneered. “What would happen to you if they were not here or dead, I wonder?”

Daenerys instincts suddenly pricked. _Why would he say this_? She mentally spoke to her children. “ **Dovaogēdys**!” she shouted to them, mind to mind. Her dragons, who had been relaxed, suddenly went tense, their bodies quivering and tails agitated.

Daenerys looked around, her head pivoting. She suddenly felt great danger that she could not place. Her dragon’s fire would blast and melt the camp to slag, with horses and men charred to ash. Yet Jhaqo looked smug.

Jhaqo began to laugh. “Fichi hrazef zinayi kishi. Fin kisha fonoki, zhey khaleesi?” How could he be so confident? Something was most certainly wrong. “Your dragons avoided the Khalasars but you were a Khaleesi and not a Khal. You do not know the finer points of how a Khalasar moves. Scouts are always out scooting out fresh water and forage for our horses. They look for new people to rape and loot. They saw your dragons. I knew you would one day come for me.”

She watched as Jhaqo lifted his hand up, and then whipped it down.

Daenerys and her three dragons were all looking right and left. The Khaleesi’s eyes bulged when suddenly the hill seemed to morph before her, and netting fell away. Her mind began screaming. The hill had scorpions lined all across it. There had to be at least forty, if not more, and they were swiveling down to aim at her dragons.

“ **Quptenkos**!” Daenerys screamed. “ **Āeksiot zȳhon vaoreznon jepin**!” She was suddenly filled with terror as she heard the horrible sound of the scorpions firing off a huge volley of bolts in unison. Her dragons jumped and pumped their wings furiously as they sought attitude desperately.

“Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Daenerys screamed in agony, collapsing as her left leg felt like it had been slammed through with a flaming spear. Rhaegal’s left thigh had been hit by a long scorpion bolt that sunk in several feet. He staggered, but continued to gain attitude while dripping blood. Daenerys writhed in pain, her body jerking helplessly.

She felt her body shriek in agony as two barbed bolts ripped through Drogon’s right wing, leaving two gaping holes. All of Daenerys’ body was flooded with searing, blistering agony. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her inner essence, centering herself.

She could feel that Viserion had gained altitude and moved off as several bolts chased him. She felt the pain in Rhaegal as he labored for distance. Drogon in his fury had gained speed and circled back in. He was flying down to come to his mother’s aid. More scorpions fired off as they were reloaded.

“AAAARRRUUNGGGGGG!” Daenerys screamed. She felt a bolt pierce clear through Drogon’s tail, halfway down the length of it. The bolt jutted out of both sides, blood welling out and running down the scaled appendage to splatter off in the slipstream of his flight. Though injured, the immense dragon still bored in to save his mother.

Daenerys bucked and writhed on the ground. She screamed as another spearhead bolt pierced Drogon’s left wing near the root. She was sobbing in pain, her body shattered along with her son’s.

“Please, please, Drogon fly off!” she whimpered to her beloved son. She sighed when he finally moved up higher out of range. His rage was hot in her body. She concentrated again, and found her inner balance and staunched some of the agony.

Slowly, very slowly, she levered her body up to her palms and then her knees. Gritting her teeth she stood up on shaky legs. Her body was flushed and on fire, and she was leaning and swaying. She was finished. Her sword was still in its scabbard on her back. She did not have the strength to reach up and pull it out.

Khal Jhaqo was laughing. “Not so mighty now, are you slut?! You are not worthy of my dick … I will have my riders rape you.” He turned to his men. “Take her. Make her bleed … fuck her to death! Violate her and then beat her!” His men eyed her with hot, hungry looks.

Daenerys felt defeat, all of her dreams dashed. Her plans had come to naught. She had not even won her first battle. She would not survive this. Her shoulders slumped.

_“You will know what to do when you are in need. Remember, only once can you use it.”_ Suddenly, the echo of forgotten words came to her mind. Her body suddenly stiffened, and her back straightened.

“Look at the slut … she is anxious for her rape!” Jhaqo laughed.

Daenerys ripped the dirk out from behind her belt where she had placed it. She gripped it with her right hand and lifted her left hand up, slashing the blade across the back of her hand.

The cut opened up and blood welled up but did not flow down her hand. It was wide open, full of blood, but did not run.

The surrounding Dothraki stared at her strange behavior, wondering what she was trying to accomplish.

Suddenly they all heard loud, roynish barking all around the Khalasar. She saw confusion in Jhaqo’s eyes as he looked around for the source. She heard loud screams of agony as confusion started to multiply around them.

A strange animal burst into the communal area, pelting toward her on all fours. It barked as it ran. It had a tunic on, belted at the waist. It was a being! The ur-vile ran up to her. How did she know what its name was? The beast, no, _her ally_ rose up on his hind legs.

She gaped at the ur-vile as did everyone else. The creature had a long torso and equal length limbs. Its arms and legs were proportionate, allowing it to run on all fours. The ur-vile was about five foot eight inches tall, and its skin was midnight black. The ur-vile had no eyes, and only a slit for a mouth with sharp teeth clearly visible. It had pointed ears high up on its head that twitched in all directions. Its face was dominated by a nose that covered the whole center of it. The nose had large nostrils that were surrounded by fleshy folds. The creature breathed heavily with loud sniffs. Daenerys instinctively knew the ur-vile used its sense of smell as its vision.

All this had happened within seconds. The ur-vile’s hand flashed out and held her wrist in an iron grip. Its other hand went into its tunic and pulled out a dirk that mirrored her own. The creature slashed the blade across the back of its own hand that was gripping Daenerys’. The cut opened, and black blood pooled but did not flow.

The ur-vile began to chant, and the chant was joined in all around as more ur-viles poured into the clearing from all directions. The beasts barked wildly, furiously, more of them joining in. The first ones to appear started to jump up and down on all four. Their leaps propelled them high in the air. The Dothraki backed up in confusion and rising fear.

Ur-viles started to form up behind the Loremaster, rising up on their hind legs. There was no cohesion to the group as it moved and the ur-viles barked harshly at each other. Some seemed to be arguing while others stomped around in random patterns. The Loremaster in a flash flipped his hand over and mashed his cut into Daenerys’.

“FFFFFUUCKKKKKKK—UUNNGGHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!” Daenerys screamed, but not in agony. This was a scream of exhalation.

Power flooded into her body. Her mental wounds were no more. Her body was filled to overflowing with power and strength, and she felt like she could crush mountains.

“Form up! Form UP gods damn it!” Jhaqo yelled at his commanders as he shook off his shock. His men shook themselves from their stupor, following his lead. Warriors ran to hobbled horses and struggled with the panicked animals that stomped their hooves and turned round and round in panic delaying the Dothraki from forming up into ranks.

The Loremaster released Daenerys’ wrist. She ripped her sword out of its scabbard, the blade glowing bright blue and eager for bloodshed. She ripped it back and forth and screamed, her voice ringing across the grass sea as a rippling ring of power.

The area had filled with ur-viles. At least two hundred of them were in the communal area alone, barking and milling around. They gathered behind their Loremaster in a haphazard manner.

That changed in an instant. In the blink of an eye, the ur-viles formed up. What seemed like confusion in one second transformed into a compact wedge behind the Loremaster. The creature put away his dirk and pulled out a long iron stave with a sharpened tip. That tip glowed and rippled with a red tint.

The other creatures were slightly shorter than their Loremaster. Seemingly out of nowhere the creatures on the edge the black wedge had long blades of their own, either iron or bone. The ur-viles crouched, anxious for violence. Black ichor dripped off most while a few glowed blood-red and hissed.

Power radiated out of the wedge and from Daenerys herself. She would tear her enemies limb from limb. A phalanx of horses had formed up and now stormed towards the wedge of strange beasts thinking to shatter and then kill them.

Sixty horses charged as one.

The wedge pivoted effortlessly, the point now aimed at the hard charging phalanx. The barking rose up in pitch. The Loremaster made a slashing motion with his stave and hot, black ichor spewed out of the tip in an arc. Black acid landed on horse and rider, the substance eating deep into flesh instantly. Next bone and metal were effortlessly melted away. The screams were horrible to hear. Those that survived, continued forward. The ur-viles on that edge ripped their blades up at the last moment. Glowing hot blades chopped men and horses alike to ribbons.

Daenerys screamed in power and exhalation. She ran forward towards her mortal enemy.

 

**Barristan**

“Oh my gods.” Barristan breathed out in horror. He was staring through the spyglass he and Syrio had been sharing. They were all on the other side of the escarpment, up high enough to observe their Queen.

He went slacked-jawed when he saw the camouflage nets drop. He was even more horrified when he saw the scorpions.

He screamed in his mind. How could he have been so stupid?! He had totally underestimated his enemy. He never did that! He had assumed the Dothraki were incapable of thinking outside of their comfort zone. Their commander had foreseen dragons and came up with a brilliant counterstroke. He had doomed Daenerys with his incompetence.

Groaning in his soul, he watched the scorpions fire their first volleys. He saw a bolt strike Rhaegal in the left upper leg and even from this distance they could hear his scream of pain.

“What the hell is happening, man?!” Syrio barked at Barristan, trying half-heartedly to take the spying glass. He saw enough to know he did not really want to see. Barristan heard shock and fear multiplying in their small ranks.

Barristan looked on, aghast. He watched Drogon take several shots through his left wing. His rage screamed in the air. His view went back to his Queen. She was writhing on the ground. _Oh gods—her mental link with her dragons_. She was _feeling_ their pain. He saw Drogon move back in to save his mother, and two more bolts found their target. One hit his tail, and his other wing.

Barristan saw his white haired Queen as she writhed and flipped on the ground like a fish out of water in agony. He knew it was over. He watched his Queen slowly get on her feet, swaying. She was going to fall over at any moment. She was spent.

He would charge into the Dothraki horde and give his life. He deserved his fate. He had failed his Queen. He was an abje— _whatttt_!?

“What the fuck is that?” he softly exhaled. Something had run out into the clearing. It ran up to Daenerys and stood before her. _What the hell **is** that_?

There were now more of these things running out into the clearing. They began to mill around, many jumping up and down in a strange macabre dance. He saw the first creature cut itself and mash his and Daenerys’ hands together, back to back. The hands wallowed into each other.

They heard Daenerys’ yell washed over them across the distance. It was not a scream of pain, but of power and hope.

He saw the strange beasts form a triangle and meet the initial charge of the Dothraki. The Dothraki were quickly annihilated.

“Syrio … you won’t believe this … Daenerys has been saved by—”

“Let me guess.” Syrio cut over Barristan. “Creatures that are all black with long torsos and strangely proportioned limbs have come to her aid. They have no eyes and huge noses with ears on the top of their head. They wear dark tunics and have iron and bone blades.” Syrio said calmly.

“How the fuck can you see that without the spy glass, Syrio?” Barristan growled, putting down the tool. He turned to look behind him. No one was looking at him, but were instead staring back up the escarpment.

It was covered in ur-viles.

The creatures ranged up the slope in a haphazard manner, all of them had started barking in a discordant fashion. The cacophony was confusing, as if all the ur-viles had something urgent to say and were barking over each other to be heard.

Some were jumping up and down.   Others stood still, looking clearly at Barristan. Others were clinging to the sides of boulders with hands that had two thumbs and Barristan saw that their bare feet had a hook claw on the back that held into small cracks in the rocks. They hung off at weird angles. A few were chasing around each other in a melee of circles, barking and baying.

One disassociated itself from the melee of bodies and confidently came up to Barristan. He saw up close the fleshy mound of folds around two gaping nostrils. The ur-vile was sniffing hard, and then it extended its strange hand and gripped his arm in warrior fashion.

The message was clear. We are brothers.

“Men hear me. These crea—” suddenly a word appeared in his mind, “ _ur-viles_ have come to give us aid against our foes. Another group of these compatriots even now fight and die for our Queen. Can we do any less?

“We will leave here and fly to our Queen’s aid. This may seem like a waste of life and folly. But I choose to give my life for my Queen in her moment of need. Let the minstrels write of this ride of valor into the maul of a seemingly unmatchable foe! Let us fly to the defense of the woman who has given meaning to our lives!”

Barristan did not look back. He ran to his horse and vaulted up onto its back, then kicked his heels into its ribs. The horse reared and screamed out its war challenge and started forward. Barristan heard a loud shout from his men. Their yells and cheers were of victory, and death to the Queen’s foes.

Suddenly, to his right and left the ur-viles vaulted past him, sprinting between the boulders effortlessly or hopping from boulder to boulder with never a doubt of their balance. The beasts pelted past Barristan, all the while barking furiously.

Then he was out on the open plain. They had three miles to ride to reach their Queen. The last of the ur-viles sped past Barristan. He wheeled his horse around several times as his forces came flowing out of the small defile and into the plain with him. He turned his war horse around and sped after the ur-viles who continued to bark fiercely.

The Khaleesi’s Blood Riders were instantly at his side. They were bred and born to be cavalry and effortlessly kept up with Barristan. They looked at him with fierce joy in their eyes. The love of combat coupled with a thirst for revenge at their treatment fired up their souls like nothing else.

The Loremaster slowed and Barristan came up beside him, his horse in a full gallop. The ur-vile suddenly jumped up and landed behind Barristan on his horse. Impossibly the creature was able to keep its balance on his horse’s wildly flexing and jerking haunches. The creature looked forward and then behind at the riders as they whipped their horses to urge them forward.

For the next two miles the ur-vile rode silently, standing up on the back of the horse. Barristan heard it humming a discordant chant. He felt power flowing out the ur-vile and into his horse and the other horses and they did not tire during their breakneck race to their Queen’s aid.

They were half mile from the edge of Khalasar now. The Loremaster produced a long iron stave with a sharpened tip even as it was wildly jostled by the galloping horse beneath it. It barked loudly and the ur-viles that were several hundred yards in front of the riders heard their Loremaster. The creatures suddenly slowed and stood up on two feet.

The Loremaster jumped off Barristan’s horse’s back and landed hard, rolling to its feet and running to get at the front of the milling and barking ur-viles.

Barristan watched up close, his mouth hanging when he saw how the creatures went from one moment a confused roiling mass of individuals to the next where they were formed up into a tight-knit wedge of over two hundred. The Loremaster was at the apex, and on each side blades of iron and bone appeared. The blades were rippling with dire power.

Power that was allied to himself and his Queen.

“Attack! To our Queen!” Barristan yelled to the ur-viles and his men following close behind.

He spied a ragtag group of Dothraki riding out to meet them. They had not had time to organize, but still rushed out to meet the threat.

The Loremaster whipped its iron stave right and left. Long ribbons of eldritch acid flew out, finding horse and rider and immediately ate through leather, flesh and bone as if it was butter. Those that avoided the splashes of acid were savagely chopped in two or ragged quarters by the flashing blades of the ur-viles as the Dothraki tried to breach their wedge.

The screams of the dying were loud and shrill. Then the wedge slammed into the edge of the Khalasar. Tents and small grass structures were flattened and trampled with the rapid advance of the ur-vile wedge cutting ever deeper into the Khalasar.

Barristan had a passing sorrow for the innocent women and children caught in this parade of death. His own forces were still trying to catch up to the impossibly fast moving, magical creatures.

Then he received another shock. Behind the passing wedge he saw women, children and babies appear. Their habitats had been utterly crushed and trampled but the innocents were being spared. They were spread out on the ground, starting to push themselves up. Dazed, confused and disheveled but _alive_. How? How could these ur-viles move so fast and over the innocent and yet spare them? Just what had they allied themselves with?

“Stay to their flank. Let them shatter the charges and we will protect their flanks.” A group of spearmen rushed forward and hurled their spears at the wedge. The Loremaster burned and broke most, and the rest of the ur-viles slashed the others down. Only a few managed to land in the wedge. Barristan saw a dead ur-vile with a spear through its throat as the formation moved forward.

They could be killed.

Now he was slashing and jabbing with his sword raining death in all directions. The Dothraki had no discipline in their attacks; they were savage and mighty but unskilled.

He saw one of his men about to be chopped with an Arakh when an ur-vile jutted out the bloody red tip of its bone stave and fiery red ichor enveloped the Dothraki rider and horse in searing red flame. The screams of their dying was hideous.

“Stay close to the wedge! Let us protect each other! Spread the word!” Barristan whirled his horse around and chopped down riders, cut horses throats and split their heads open.

He saw Syrio Forel’s rapier move faster than light, slashing open bellies and spilling intestines or piercing hearts and brains with the tip. Other warriors chopped savagely. He saw Rohar Archyr go down, pierced by an arakh chop and two arrows jutting out his chest. Barristan roared, surging forward and beheaded the Dothraki rider.

Arrows were flying wildly. Some of his own warriors were accomplished bowmen and they shot death back out in return. The ur-viles were burning many of the arrows out of the sky with a red glow that began emanating out from the wedge.

Barristan saw that Strong Belwas had dismounted. He was far too large to be effective on horseback. His destrier fought loyally by his side, trampling unhorsed Dothraki and slamming into other horses, knocking them off their track. Belwas’ scimitar was slashing men and their beasts down in fountains of blood and gore.

The wedge staggered. A huge phalanx of Dothraki horses slammed into the apex and far side of the formation. The Loremaster killed many with his acid and others were gutted and slashed apart with blades of iron and bone yet still the Dothraki charged, their numbers too great to be halted. Furious barks of ur-viles and shouts of men filled the air. The wedge held and bent, the point moving around. Now the Loremaster was in the midst of the charge, his iron stave sending out splashes and long arcs of black acid death. Dothraki fell in great numbers around the shrilly barking Loremaster.

Syrio, Barristan and ten others slammed into the Dothraki’s horses from the side. Their mounts reared to bash in men and horse skulls as swordsmen chopped and hacked. The wedge surged forward, killing the rest and proceeding into a group of bowmen firing arrows. As they moved onward, several more ur-viles fell.

**Daenerys**

She felt like a god as she vaulted forward. Her arms were filled with unbridled power. She could crush boulders.

She crashed into the nearest Dothraki in a flash. Her blade whirled in a swirl so fast it was invisible to the naked eye, her strength so great she chopped the man clean in half. She wildly charged the next men in her path as they attempted to stand their ground. Her Valryian blade slashed through spines and femurs like balsa wood. She killed easily with her blade moving so fast it was a blur.

She was killing machine. She moved to the next man her blade chopped off the man’s Dothraki’s sword arm before she sliced his head in half like an overripe pear.

Her shouts of exhalation reverberated across the grass sea. When riders approached her at wild gallop she easily avoided them, jumping up to sever heads and split bodies apart with her immense strength easily pulling her blade from bone. She saw that the ur-viles were battling toward the hill to take out the dreaded scorpions.

She saw some of those siege weapons start to point down at the new barking threat. Viserion flew down and roared, spewing flame but was too high to deal flaming death. All of the scorpions were again wheeled skyward.

She watched several waves of mounted horses charge into the fighting wedge. The first wave was largely reduced to screaming death by the long ribbons of jet black acid arching through the air and splashing through the riders. Where the acid landed, flesh and bones were reduced to slag. Horses simply folded with ruined ribs, spines, or missing heads.

But the Dothraki were nothing if not brave. The second wave was only partially annihilated by the Loremaster and raggedly crashed into the wedge. The other ur-viles blades slashed up, slicing horses wide open and looping heads off necks. Some plashed red or black ichor out from their blade tips igniting horse and rider in clinging flames that refused to be doused.

Dust was rising up from the trampled dirt. The dust stung eyes and obscured the battlefield. She charged forward seeking Jhaqo to kill him and end this battle. Fuck honor! She would chop him in half. He had run up the hill and was shouting at his scorpion operators. The weapons were turned towards the ground. They ignored the white dragon that screamed overhead in frustration and righteous anger.

In their haste, most of the bolts shot off to hit dirt but two landed in the formation killing an ur-vile. She was enraged. She started to charge toward the hill but a volley of arrows came at her. Several hit her chainmail, bruising but not stopping her. Another hit her mail just above her wrist and one whistled past her eye.

_Foolishness! I can be killed out here alone!_ She had run off from her protectors in her overconfidence and blood lust. She saw more arrows being fired at her. She blocked them with her flashing sword, her coordination supernaturally enhanced.

She wheeled around, crouching down and chopping the legs out from underneath two horses that had charged her. She quickly dispatched the riders as they lie trapped underneath their dead mounts. She moved on into the next mounted charge, chopping horses down and severing riders’ legs as she moved past the onslaught. The surviving riders wheeled, but she was on them moving in a blur with fast slashes of her blade.

She observed the ur-viles stilling their attack and taking out the bolts as they flew towards them at the last instant with precise arcs of acid that slashed bolts in half. All momentum had stopped. Riders were gathering for another massive charge.

A loud roar filled the sky. Viserion dove down with his wings pulled in tight to his body and shot past, roaring out flame. His fire found two scorpions and set them ablaze. Men were reduced to screaming corpses as the wood ignited, the iron bands already glowing cherry red. Viserion slashed back across the sky from the other direction, sending out another mighty gout of flame to destroy a third scorpion.

The scorpion operators desperately worked their launchers to align them skyward. A black shadow of death flew past a dizzying speed. Drogon’s mighty breath of fire destroyed another scorpion and engulfed many archers that had climbed the side of the hill to fire down on the melee. The dragons went up high in the sky with the remaining, still numerous scorpions, wheeled back up to the sky to aim at the roaring and dodging dragons. The dragons staying just out of range frustrating the scorpion operators. The dragons taunted the operators to keep the focus on them and not their mother and her allies.

Dust and ash obscured the dragons as they wheeled and circled just of range of the frustrated scorpion operators. Thick, acrid smoke rose up into the air. Daenerys noticed more dust and smoke from south-east and knew that Barristan and Syrio had joined the fray. She could only hope they were still alive.

“Hhhhnnngggggggg!” Daenerys exclaimed as suddenly all air was punched out her lungs. Two spears had hurled into her back and flattened her to the ground. The spears fell away afterward, her Dragon Chain mail preventing any penetration, barely. She felt links jammed through linen and jammed into her skin. Her eldritch strength instantly healed her.

She sprang up and dodged another spear that nearly went through her throat. She jerked and dived as arrows whizzed past. She saw a large phalanx of gathered horses now forming up. To her left were spearmen and to her right was a forming line of bowmen.

She could only defend one direction. She had let her confidence betray her. No plan survives first contact with one’s enemy! She had doomed herself again. She wanted to scream but calmed herself, deciding to take as many of her enemies down to hell with her as she could. Arrows were fired and she dodged most but three hit her hard in the chest knocking her back. She gasped for breath. A spear hit spun her around. She got up immediately.

She could feel her exhalation holding but she knew it would end. She had killed scores if not several hundred of her Dothraki foes but it did not matter. She could not fight a Khalasar without her dragons’ full support. The spearmen raised their spears in unison. She could see mounted horses were going to follow the spears in and overwhelm her.

A long line of acid splashed into the line of spearmen, killing most in howling agony. The fighting wedge slammed into those that remained. The Loremaster charged the mounted horsemen, spewing out gouts of acid killing horses and riders in boiling black. The wedge slammed into the survivors, cutting them savagely and spewing out small gusts of acid and sticky flame.

The ur-viles had given up their attack on the hill to save Daenerys.

A line unseen of spearmen charged forward unexpectedly. The ur-viles, though surprised, chopped most of the charging men down.

Daenerys fell on them with savage fury from the side. She slashed and chopped men in half in her rage and cleaved limbs and heads.

Her dragons were diving and weaving, keeping the scorpions trained on them. Blood slicked the churned up ground and severed body parts nearly tripped her. The smoke of fire and acid hung thick in the air.

The battle had ignited many of the closest tents and lodgings on fire. These flames were spreading, adding more smoke and confusion to the field of battle.

Suddenly, the Loremaster was before her. He barked at her fiercely, his fleshy nostrils quivering and snot splattering.

She nodded her head. The meaning was clear. Stay the fuck with me dammit!

Daenerys had learned her lesson.

**Syrio**

To the right and to the left Syrio slashed and pierced hearts with his rapier. He had never seen anything like this. He was used to fighting one-on-one or small groups. There were thousands of men milling around, and that was not counting the women and children running around screaming.

The ur-viles were burning wagons full of supplies and destroying domiciles. They knew the ones that were inhabited. They used acid to set empty ones on fire and simply bowled over the ones with inhabitants inside. Somehow the children and women were rolled over yet left otherwise unharmed behind the quick marching formation. _It was fucking amazing_!

Six Dothraki surrounded him and he dodged and ducked their arakhs whistling past his face and ribs. He could not focus enough to kill anyone as he focused on simply surviving. Suddenly three fell dead with arrows in their throats. He saw Marleya Blackmyre near the wedge shooting her bow. She bent down and scooped up quivers from the dead Dothraki to keep firing. He quickly dispatched the three remaining riders.

“Fuck!” he yelled, feeling an arrow brush his ear. Blood dripped down the side of his face and he saw a huge charge of Dothraki pelting toward them.

“Fall back, fall back!” Barristan yelled as the ur-vile wedge pivoted to meet the charge and surged forward. A huge arc of black acid was flung in the air and with unerring accuracy fell along the forward line of the horse charge. Horses and riders dropped dead, tripping the riders coming up behind them.

A shock rippled the ground as Dothraki riders and ur-viles collided. Riders died with their bodies coated in clinging fire or burning acid. Ur-vile blades chopped through muscle and bone like it was paper. But the rush was great enough to stagger their formation. Ur-viles fell but the breach instantly sealed as the next ur-viles waiting in the wings stepped up with blades at the ready.

Barristan and three warriors slammed into the Dothraki and killed five before they could wheel about. More died, but so did one of their own.

Syrio screamed and joined the fray. His rapier ripped through backs and cut spines in two. The ur-vile Loremaster sent out a surge of acid melting the last of the Dothraki and surged forward. Arrows were raining down on the ur-viles and they threw up a red weave that shimmered and burned most of them. Those that did not burn slipped through with a few finding their targets.

He felt a surge of black acid rush past his shoulder, incinerating a rider who had snuck up on him in the confusion.

Another throng of Dothraki charged him. He slew the first two but his horse was pressed back and the other Dothraki spread out to surround him. He slashed right and left to keep them at bay, but they were pressing in.

Suddenly on his right he saw two arakhs slash into and through his assailants. Aggo and Jhogo wound in among their Dothraki foes, spinning as their blades slashed and chopped deeply into muscled bodies. The blades ripped out just to slash again.

Syrio used the distraction in that sector to turn and quickly dispatch the assailants on his other side. He was soon joined by the two Blood Riders to finish killing the remaining Dothraki. Then the Blood Riders spurred their horses, riding off to find more kills.

His horse shrieked and wheeled when a long line of fire appeared in front of him. A second line of incendiary flame followed that ignited grass, structures, men and horses in blue white fire. The screams were hideous as horses and men seemed to melt and burn before his eyes.

The smoke and acrid stench of burning flesh was thick in the air. The dragons made another pass, thinning the ranks of the enemy. The dragons took out their vengeance beyond the range of the scorpions. The ur-viles barked wildly and surged into the breach created by the dragons, now wheeling and gaining attitude.

Syrio slashed right and then chased down two riders fleeing in panic killing them with two flicks of his blade.

The whole area was a mass of confusion. The ur-viles were working furiously to join their brethren fighting with the queen. Another two phalanxes formed and charged into them. He fell back with his fellow dwindling warriors. The Loremaster pivoted to the right and met the charge, his acid arcing out in three ribbons. That phalanx was cut apart and the wedge surged forward, their blades slashing furiously.

The second rush was able to hit the other side of the wedge hard. The formation sagged in, but held. Ur-viles fell and were trampled but their brothers filled in the gap instantly, their blades out and slashing death. Their human warriors fell on the Dothraki who were concentrating on the greater threat.

The next several minutes was only confusion to Syrio. He was surrounded by Dothraki and he was prepared to die. Then he was suddenly surrounded by barking and buffeting black foreign bodies as he was enveloped by the protective wedge. He felt ancient, arcane magic surging back and forth between the ur-viles. Their magic was old and powerful. They were working in perfect concert, supporting each other and combining themselves and their magic to make them so much more than their few numbers compared to the sea they were fighting against.

Then Syrio was out on the other side of the wedge. A few dead ur-viles spewed out black blood along with forty or fifty dead Dothraki and their horses as the wedge moved on. The two dead ur-viles were left behind.

Syrio now knew that each loss weakened the wedge from his close association passing through it. But their numbers were still enough to keep the formation intact. For now.

He kicked his horse and charged forth. He saw Strong Belwas, surrounded by dead horses and Dothraki. The wall of dead kept attackers from overwhelming him. He was about to be feathered by a group of Dothraki Archers. He cut the first three down before they even knew he was there. In the confusion he killed several more. Somehow Belwas had climbed over his barricade of dead and smashed into the horses, cutting their legs out from under them and spilling riders right and left.

Syrio trampled them with his horse and cut a few more throats as his horse whipped around.

He looked and saw the dragons circling the hill. They had learned the range of the scorpions now and flew just out of it, keeping their attention. He saw Viserion rise up and then dive down, his wings folded close to his body to reduce his target and streaking down low over the hill, his hot blue-white fire burning another scorpion to slag and charred timber. He flew out the lessening hail of bolts. The dragons had whittled the numbers down.

Smoke was boiling up around the hill. He realized with a rush of adrenaline that they were much closer now. They were making progress!

Smoke was everywhere and he coughed, his eyes burning. He saw women weeping as they staggered around in panic. The Dothraki trampled them with no regard. It infuriated him. Their own riders were killing their women and children while these inhuman ur-viles had killed _none_.

The ur-viles burned more supplies and a line of wagons as they blazed up in eldritch fire. They were throwing out acid and slashing blades, dispensing death in all directions. They still always avoided killing the women and children. _Unlike the Dothraki warriors_.

Syrio roared, throwing himself at Dothraki riders and killing them in a fury of hate.

 

**Daenerys**

The ur-vile wedge was surging forward in short bursts. They had taken losses with a line of dead behind them but they were nearing the base of the hill now. Their losses were dwarfed by the mounds of dead Dothraki stretched out behind the formation.

The ur-viles had set fire to the large pile of supplies and plunder that came across. They had come across a group of lamb women weeping and huddling together. Daenerys cried out when the wedge washed over the huddled women. She was infuriated. She was here to save the helpless, dammit!

Her mouth gaped open when the wedge moved on and the women were sprawled out on the ground, slowly sitting up in shock. How did the ur-viles do that?!

They finally reached the hill. She could feel her exhalation fading. It had served her well; she had survived her baptism of fire. She had made mistakes but she was alive! The ur-viles started to climb up the hill, still keeping their wedge intact.

The closest scorpion went up in flames. Volleys of arrows came whistling down and a huge wall of riders were pelting down on the formation from behind.

Daenerys jumped in front of the riders. Her eldritch strength was going to end, but not quite yet. She was a whirling dervish of death. Her blade chopped horse and men alike apart. She broke the initial charge. The ur-viles on the back end of the wedge were ready, and their blades reached out to chop and thrust out pure death.

The horses slammed into the wedge. It held even as more Dothraki and ur-vile fell in death. She was slashing her sword right and left, taking down riders lessening the force of the pressing rush.

She heard the barking grow louder and looked up, more of the scorpions had gone up in flames. Suddenly her black and white dragons flew through at breakneck speed, spewing fire up and over the hill igniting more siege weapons on fire. Archers and scorpion operators ran alight screaming as they fell into death.

“Yessssss!” Daenerys screamed in triumph. She chopped and slashed, killing more Dothraki. The ur-viles fell back, their mission accomplished. The dragons wheeled in again and most of the rest of the scorpions went up in flames, the iron melting and timbers burning wildly.

Smoke was everywhere. She climbed up the hill. Her exhalation was failing now, but she used what was left to move up deftly and surely slicing down archers and surviving scorpion operators. She was removing the advantage of height.

She looked out and was filled with fire and hope. She saw another wedge of ur-viles surrounded by the remnants of her warriors. She was elated to see Barristan and Syrio on horse and chopping and piercing Dothraki dead. Strong Belwas was near the ur-vile wedge dispensing death with each slice of his sword. Her Blood Riders whirled and slashed on all sides of them as they helped protect the right side of the ur-vile formation.

The ur-vile wedge had left a wide trail of devastation. All structures in that path had been burned or crushed or both. She could see where the Loremaster had sent out long arcs of black acid to attack other stores of food and wares. She looked around and saw long lines of fiery destruction around the Khalasar. Her dragons had served her and her allies well. The lines seemed random, but she knew that they were put down to sow confusion and keep the Dothraki from organizing.

The other wedge and her warriors were chopping and surging forward. She could see that they would soon link up. It would not be enough. She looked out along the swath of devastation left by the ur-vile wedge with Barristan. She could count over fifty dead ur-viles and was sure she had missed some in the carnage of war. She knew her own benefactors had taken grievous losses.

Her warriors had given out many times the death that they had received. She looked out around the communal area and the path that the other ur-vile formation had cut through to reach her. She could see a sea of dead horses and Dothraki. Her forces had killed at least five or six thousand so far.

It was not nearly enough. The Khal had a sea of at least near eighty thousand warriors left to wage war against her forces. That still left the odds at over two hundred to one. She had to put an end to the fighting. Her forces were still killing at a horrific rate as she watched horses and riders burned to ash or bone and blades chopping Dothraki down like limbs from a pruning shears.

Another charge boiled toward the ur-viles as Daenerys watched. Somehow the wedge reversed itself and the Loremaster who had been on the hill finishing off the destruction of the scorpions was at the apex of it, facing the charging horses. Again the shock was frightening to see and feel as ur-vile formation and horses collided.

The Dothraki were butchered in horrific numbers but their bravery was rewarded as they pressed in and were able to kill two ur-viles. Each loss reduced yet again the size of their wedge and fighting force.

Drogon had retreated from the fighting around the center of the Khalasar. Rhaegal was nearly prostrate on the ground four miles from the edge of the Khalasar, his injury having sapped his strength. A group of Dothraki were galloping towards Rhaegal’s location, intent on killing him.

Daenerys was about to shout a mental command to Drogon, but he was ahead of his mother in coming to the aid of his injured brother.

The Dothraki never knew what hit them as she watched her black son’s body coil and then stretch out as a mighty blast of dragon fire flew out of his mouth and incinerated the Dothraki and their mounts as blood boiled and muscles were charred and then turned to ash. The screams were hideous, but Daenerys felt nothing. They were trying to harm her children.

Khal Jhago had much to answer for.

She looked around and found what she sought. She felt elation and fury erupt in her small body. “Yooouuuuuu!” she shouted in a loud scream of righteousness and jumped down off the hill.

**Barristan**

The fighting was never ending. The ur-viles were taking the brunt of the attacks but his own forces were suffering grievously. He had lost over half of his valiant fighters. For every one of their losses they inflicted well over thirty he was sure.

It would not be enough. It was like a mighty cliff up against the surging ocean on the coast. Each pounding of the next wave eroded it just that little bit more. In time the ocean would win. They were lost in the Dothraki sea of warriors.

Still he fought on. He slashed and hacked down rider after rider. These men were fearless in battle. They hurled themselves against the black wedge of death relentlessly. Their losses were grievous, but still they pressed their attacks. When an ur-vile fell there were no more to take their place where ten or more Dothraki came up to fight in the place of their fallen brethren.

The attack of the ur-viles had been always moving forward leaving a wake of destruction behind them of mangled and acid eaten bodies. Shelters burned to the ground and wagon trains set alight. Goats and sheep were butchered to deprive the Dothraki of future food and the remaining panicked animals running around wildly adding to the confusion.

Now the wedge had ceased its forward movement. To be still was courting certain death. He kicked his horse racing to the apex of the wedge. There he saw the wedge and indeed ceased movement. The Loremaster was sniffing hard. Barristan looked forward and tried to discern what had stopped the ur-viles rapid forward attack.

It took him fifteen seconds to realize what had gripped the ur-viles and caused them to stop. Now they had started a chant that had changed pitch and timbre from their earlier vocals. It became a rolling melody that rose and fell from front to back and then back again like waves crashing on the ocean shore. The ur-viles began to jump and down making their fighting wedge appear like a rolling wave.

The Dothraki were adapting their attack. They had been slaughtered in their piecemeal attacks. The individuals and small formations had been obliterated. They had given the ur-viles losses but they were few and far between.

The Dothraki were massing a huge formation of riders lined up in repeated rows in front to the ur-vile wedge. Barristan saw they were amassing thousands of riders and now men with spears were forming up behind them. It was clear their intent.

He had to admire their courage. They were going to move in mass forward and envelope the ur-vile wedge. The leading riders would surely die but their deaths while grievous in number would allow their brothers behind them to come into contact with the ur-vile wedge and use their weapons up close.

They and Barristan had seen the Loremaster use his stave to hurl his acid but it had become clear that after a large arc he needed close from three to five seconds to ready the next large slash of acid to throw at his enemies as he tired. They would be able to kill him between splashes as they overwhelmed his brothers protecting him as he readied his next arc of death.

A purple haze had started to waft up over the ur-viles. The mist reached up several hundred feet but did not rise any further or disperse. The ur-viles bodies were still jumping in a rhythmic manner making the wedge front to back ripple over and over.

Barristan looked behind them. Movement had prevented the Dothraki from forming an attack from the rear. Those behind them were still in shock and dealing with confused women, children and animals in their way. Fires burning out of control sending up flames to panic horses and throw riders.

He knew the wedge had to start moving very soon or they would be butchered. He saw a young Dothraki surge his horse forward and stormed toward the ur-viles. Several arrows whizzed out but they missed. The Dothraki youth threw a spear and it landed!

The ur-viles did not burn or knock it down as they had been doing. _Why_! He thought furiously. An arrow from Marleya pierced the boys skull and jammed through his brain the point jamming into the other side of his skull the force hurling him off his horse. His body jerked on the ground in its death throes.

Then Barristan shouted out “Defend the ur-viles! They are preparing something but they are defenseless until then!” He moved out and engaged a Dothraki preparing to hurl a spear at the wedge. Barristan’s blade hit the man in the ribs just as he prepared to fling his spear. His sword cleaved deep into his body. Blood spewed out the man’s mouth and gushed out the gaping wound when Barristan ripped his blade out.

He wielded around. A thick purple haze now filled the sky over the wedge. He saw the blood riders of Daenerys, Syrio and four of his men rush from the other side of the ur-vile wedge launching into the Dothraki to prevent them from attacking.

General confusion kept the Dothraki from organizing any more to finish them off their tormentors. He knew that that the reprieve could not last much longer. More Dothraki were getting their courage up and coming forward. Many were feathered and others engaged but several more spears were hurled and found ur-vile spitting them as they could not defend themselves as they chanted and jumped.

Barristan looked behind them. A force was forming up behind them. No! They were about to completely out flanked and attacked on two sides. The ur-viles had to act!

Suddenly two long tongues of flame lashed over the riders behind them. Drogon and Viserion belched long rivers of flame onto the riders behind them as they flew over at dizzying speed. Barristan still was shocked seeing how the flames melted men to slag and horses ran off screaming enveloped in flame that soon had horses and riders if still on them running wildly. The horses would run only to fall to their knees screaming and wildly flipping around on the ground the flames still burning hotly.

The dragons roared loud bellowing screams of rage and violence. The sounds were deafening and sowed confusion. The echoing dragon roars prolonged the rebel’s lifespan as horses of the Dothraki screamed in panic and many bucked riders who had to fight to stay seated.

Barristan watched the dragons soar up and pivot over and dive back down again sending out long tongues of flame to send rivers of death down among the milling around Dothraki. Their fires roasting men alive and sending horses crashing over as meat bubbled off bone. More dragon screams of rage filled the air.

Thick smoke roils of smoke drifted over all. The stench of roasted flesh and death was thick on the air currents.

Barristan looked forward as the dragons flew off having cut off the rear attack and were now menacing the hill again. Barristan was impressed with Drogon’s strength and endurance with the iron spike still embedded in his whipping tail. It seemed to only fuel his rage at his enemies.

There was a thick purple haze over the ur-vile wedge now that did not drift. The haze had settled down to only a hundred feet over their heads. Arrows and spears that pierced the haze did not come out again. The ur-viles were now barking furiously their waves of bobbing surged like wild waves in a storm tossed sea.

Then without warning all their staves of iron and bone whipped up and haphazardly slammed into each other in random manner blades colliding into each other and rebounding.  

KKKAAABBBOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A might clap of shocking power detonated and where there had been mist was a black cloud five hundred yards across that now floated two hundred feet over the ground again. The cloud was as jet black as its ur-vile creators. Purple lightening flashed silently throughout the roiling cloud that seemed to seethe with madness and hunger for great violence. There were no rolls of thunder with the purple lightening.

All the humans in the vicinity stared at the boiling cloud that quickly drifted forward to come over the massed Dothraki in front of the ur-viles. The cloud seethed and the purple light inside of the cloud flashed with hints of death and rot. It appeared to Barristan like he was looking in an open door to a sepulcher.

The cloud roiled and seethed over the gathered Dothraki and did not move any further. The ur-viles suddenly ceased their barking chant and rhythmic bobbing of their wedge.

Silently, the black cloud started to snow black flakes down that drifted aimlessly down towards the Dothraki below. More and more flakes precipitated out the black cloud that still flashed with purple lightening in its depths. The flakes spun and flipped over as they wafted down flitting like butterflies as they fell to Earth. More and more flakes rained out of cloud and wafted down over the large formation of gathered Dothraki. The flaks spinning down and now wafting back behind the mass of Dothraki too even though there was no wind.

All the men friend and foe watched. The ur-viles too seemed to be watching their creation of black snowflakes drifted down in thick profusion of sizes and shapes. Some of the flakes as large as swallowtail butterflies and others small as Summer Azure butterflies.

Barristan watched a flake fall down and onto the face of a Dothraki with at least twenty bells in his hair. The flake landed on his cheek beneath his eyes. “Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!” the man screamed as the flake melted his skin and bone and that side of his face away melted away. Another smaller flake hit his left shoulder eating bone and muscle as the man screamed more and louder.

The flakes were now landing all over the formation of Dothraki now eating horse and man up with black flakes of ur-vile distilled acid. Horses were screaming and rearing in agony as block holes were eaten into bodies. One horse reared and dislodged his rider his left ribs exposed and lungs being eaten fell dead as a several flakes hit its head and eye and brain were eaten away.

The formation was being torn apart as more and more men and horses either fell down dead immediately or collapsed writhing as bodies and heads were eaten through by small acid flakes.

The Loremaster barked a tinny yelp and the ur-viles surged forward running gathering speed and slamming into the roiling dying mass of Dothraki. Their blades chopped down those remaining standing down in mere seconds. The ur-viles cut into the rolling mass of men and horses as more and more died with holes all over bodies of black death eating craters clean through bodies.

The acid had no effect on the ur-viles as each flake that hit them turned to liquid and rolled down their skin and soaked into her tunics without affect.

The ur-vile wedge pivoted round the Loremaster their staves and hacking and sending out short guts of black or red death. The Loremaster again sent out his ribbons of grisly black acid death.

By the gods Barristan gaped. They were butchering thousands of Dothrakis in mere minutes. The wedge now surged forward again. The cloud had started to dissipate as it rained its acid out onto the enemies of the ur-viles.  

Barristan was horrified at the increased carnage. What if these fell denizens of the deep every allied with the Queen’s enemies. They would be unstoppable. Outnumbered by the thousands the ur-viles were still impossibly successful. They were suffering losses but still they charged recklessly into their enemies killing them by the score.

His remaining forces were fighting small individual battles. The Dothraki in this part of the Khalasar were in shock. The snow was dissipating. It had done its work with brutal efficiency. Barristan saw that at least three thousand Dothraki had perished in the last few minutes.  

Barristan heard mighty Drogon’s roar as he spun around the hill up high keeping their attention. Barristan had thought no power could truly stand up to a dragon one on one. He know knew of one creature that could kill a dragon as likely as the dragon killing it. These ur-viles and their fighting wedges were simply horrific in action. For a dragon to use its flame it would have to come in range of the Loremaster’s acid.

Thank the gods they were both on the Queen’s side!

“Forward! The acid rain dissipates and is no more. To the ur-viles side. Protect our allies!” Barristan roared and his troops immediately obeyed moving forward on their horses or stolen horses. Only Strong Belwas was on foot and his speed was truly amazing.

All moved forward to aid their black skinned brothers in arms. Barristan felt the surge of battle lust run in his veins. He would defend his Queen to his dying breath!

Barristan did not let helpless odds stop him. His Queen had need of him and so he fought on. He fought entirely on instinct. This allowed him to reflect on all that had happened. He and his Queen had underestimated their enemies. They had assumed they would react like they always had. They did not give them credit for being able to adapt and do the unexpected. They did not have a monopoly on clever thinking. If they survived today, they would not make these mistakes again.

Thank the gods for the ur-viles coming to the Queen’s aid at just the right moment.

Barristan noticed that Strong Belwas had been surrounded by riders. He was slashing and wheeling around but he was hopelessly outnumbered. He was covered in nicks and cuts. He spurred his destrier forward at a fast gallop and crashed into the nearest riders, unseating some and gutting others. Strong Belwas dispatched the unseated riders with a single slash each.

They were constantly pushing forward. The ur-viles were a killing machine but were also still spewing acid at any structure that had no women or children, which were most now since they had fled. He assumed their acute sense of smell enabled their decrement. Large quantities of supplies and looted wealth were being destroyed.

The Dothraki were torn between a desire to attack their assailants and wanting to save their supplies and stolen loot.

He heard a strange echoing of the ur-viles’ barks now. It seemed some were close, and some were much more distant. He wondered if this was the beginning of a new spell being chanted. He continued to kill, almost running on automatic. His arm was weary but he concentrated past his fatigue. To slow even a fraction would mean his death.

Several lines of spearmen had formed and desperately threw their spears at the ur-viles. Most were chopped or melted in acid from the air, but some still found their marks. The ur-viles were like the Dothraki in one way - they fought on regardless of their grievous losses.

The chants of the ur-viles picked up cadence and they suddenly rushed forward, their blades slashing as they plunged into the walls of spearmen. Dothraki died in great numbers as arakhs came out and the sound of blades clashing rang in the air. The ur-viles butchered the Dothraki even as more of their own fell.

The ur-viles continued to bark and the answering barks were much closer now. Barristan suddenly understood. He had kicked his horse to join the ur-vile rush.

Suddenly, the wedge burst into the clearing before the hill. Barristan was used to carnage but the scale and savagery of the fighting here had been truly frightening. Dead Dothraki and their horses were thickly scattered on the ground and up the hill. There was a more than a light sprinkling of dead ur-vile scattered around the clearing as well.

No quarter had been asked for and none was given.

He saw a wall trying to form up to charge at the ur-vile wedge that had been supporting Daenerys. He could see that well more than half their numbers had already been slayed. They were still a savage, deadly force slashing and splashing out acid to kill all around them.

He saw Syrio and four warriors riding their horses hard to attack the wall from behind. Strong Belwas was running with surprising speed for a man so large. He simply bowled into the nearest horses sending them crashing into their mates and then to the ground. Syrio was stabbing and slashing so fast he could not follow his movements. Dothraki simply fell off their horses dead.

He crashed into the other end of the flank of mounted warriors, their focus on the wedge. He slashed down four more before they noticed he was there. It became a wild melee. He had Dothraki all around pressing him in.

His chainmail kept their first strikes from doing serious damage but their numbers were pressing him and he was blocking multiple blows at the same time, quickly becoming overwhelmed.

The Dothraki surrounding him were suddenly cut down screaming by the iron and bone blades of the ur-viles. He was buffeted by the bodies of the ur-viles as they surged forward, killing their attackers. Though several more were slain, the Dothraki fell back, their ranks broken.

“Yooouuuuuu!” Barristan heard his Queen scream. He turned to see her jumping down off the hill and running forward. He spurred his horse onward and was soon beside his Queen. He chopped down several Dothraki that moved to intercept her. He ran a third down, his horse’s hooves shattering the fighter’s skull.

“Khal Jhaqo … I challenge you for this Khalasar! You must accept or lose face!” Daenerys’ voice rang out.

 

**Daenerys**

Khal Jhaqo was just about to mount his horse. He stopped himself and looked around at his Blood Riders. They were uncertain, looking back and forth between themselves.

Jhaqo moved out in the clearing. The nearest Dothraki had stopped fighting and the word was moving like wildfire through the Dothraki as they heard of the challenge. A woman? The audacity! But Jhaqo had to accept, or lose face to a woman!

The fighting slowly stopped.

“You are only a woman! A bitch! You don’t have a right to challenge me for my Khalasar. You are nothing, Khaleesi! Only the fact that you were Drogo’s whore gave you _any_ power. He is dead and I am Khal now. You have no right to challenge me! You are nothing. Your human fighters are almost all dead and these _dogs_ are of no account” Jhaqo sneered, looking at his blood riders and closet lieutenants.

They were looking at the ur-viles with wary eyes. All had seen and felt their power. The ground was thickly carpeted with Dothraki dead and soaked in their blood. The ur-viles were chanting softly and roiling as they took in the interaction between the two humans.

“I will kill you Jhaqo!   I, a woman, will slay you!”

“You are a coward cunt! Shielded in your chainmail.”

Daenerys slowly sheathed her sword and removed the scabbard off her back. She then removed her belt and started to slowly peel her chainmail off of her petite body.

The ur-viles became agitated. Their wedges broke apart, the creatures barking stridently and beginning to mill and jump up and down. Their barks seemed to bounce off each other. They were slowly forming a line to the right of Daenerys. She had worked her top mail off and was slowly removing the bottom. She removed her linen undercoat and now was in a simple shift. She removed her armored boots.

She sat down to roll the socks off her feet. She picked her scabbard up and pulled her rune sword out, and it sprang to life burning a bright blue from the runes and filigree.

In only her shift Daenerys turned to face Jhaqo. “I am ready to kill you now.” Daenerys said calmly.

Jhaqo laughed. “You are only a woman. I refuse to fight a low cunt!” His blood riders milled around, undecided.

Suddenly, the ur-viles barked together and their blades flashed up and then slammed down into Earth in unison and a loud thunderclap echoed away into distance. The ur-viles moved toward Daenerys. The first one came right up to her. He had an iron blade that was glowing hot. The ur-vile reached forward, and the boiling blade laid flat on her head. Nothing happened. Then he lifted its blade, bending forward and placing his wet nose on her forehead. Then the ur-vile stepped aside.

It was a clear show of obeisance. The next ur-vile repeated the ritual. This kept on as each ur-vile put its boiling hot blade of iron or bone on Daenerys head and she was not burned. Each ur-vile kissed her forehead with its nostrils.

Finally the two Loremasters were before her. They clashed their blades together and hot acid boiled out, and their blades fell on her. Black acid ran down her body, not touching her. She was left dry. Then each Loremaster leaned in and kissed her forehead, then joined the rest of the ur-viles beside her.

Daenerys turned to Jhaqo “You were saying?” she asked softly.

Jhaqo looked at his Blood Riders nervously. “You will fight the Khaleesi,” was all Callakko said.

Jhaqo still hesitated.

“Fight!” Callakko roared.

Jhaqo had no choice. “I will take great pleasure in gutting you Daenerys … you are a blight on the Dothraki.” He swirled his arakh in a fast and deadly dance.

“I will take your bells, Jhaqo.” Daenerys told the Khal softly.

They stood facing each other with drawn Arakh and Valyrian blade. They slowly circled each other, gauging for weakness and psyching themselves up for a fight to the death.

Jhaqo continued to hurl vile insults. Daenerys watched quietly, waiting as they circled each other.

Suddenly like a maddened bull Jhaqo roared and charged Daenerys, his arakh slashing down in a deadly arc. She easily blocked his blow and counteracted with her blade moving in a flash.

He blocked her blade and they slashed and parried with lightning fast reflexes.

The Khal tried to bull rush the small woman, locking their swords and attempting to push her back and down. His eyes betrayed his shock when she planted her feet and held her ground. She twisted his arakh down and over, throwing Jhaqo off balance. She slashed down as she went with his momentum, her blade only nicking the back of his leg. First blood. The Dothraki murmured.

Back and forth they fought on the trampled, blood slicked grass. The Khal used his great height and weight advantage to press his attack. The small Khaleesi grimaced, but would plant her feet and pull the man off balance. Other times she would merely side step his attack, frustrating the Khal.

Jhaqo was a very good fighter. He controlled his frustration. He went in with a sweeping decapitating blow but Daenerys leaned back and slashed out, leaving a cut along the Khal’s ribs as blood flowed down his side.

He roared, running straight into the woman. His arakh came down hard, knocking the glowing blue blade down as it tried to slice open her entrails. He slammed into Daenerys. She grappled with his sword hand and rolled back with the man onto her back as her foot came up and helped kick him over her body, he landed hard on his back with a loud thud. He rolled immediately away, avoiding the downward cut that would have carved a vertical smile in his head.

They quickly got on their feet and locked swords again, grunting as they circled staring hard into each other’s eyes while seeking an opening. They shoved each other away and then attacked each other with deadly fast slashes and lunging thrusts.

They again locked up swords and Daenerys moved in close and pulled her head back, head butting the Khal in the sternum as he gasped and staggered back. She lifted her arm and slashed down with a killing stroke. The Khal partially blocked her blow and twisted her blade and slashed out. Jhaqo received a long cut down his sword arm. Blood flowed down his cut arm.

Her roared again and charged Daenerys. She stumbled over a dead body as Jhaqo delivered a killing downward stroke. His blade sliced down the Targaryen’s face from her temple down her cheek to her jaw, cutting it open to the bone.

She gasped at the flash of searing pain. Blood poured down her face and blinded her in that eye.

“Prepare to die, bitch!” the Khal moved to her blind side. He rushed in, his arakh slashing in a deadly arc to cleave the woman in two.

She ducked own in a squat, her body folded nearly to the ground. The blow whistled over her head. She lunged up with her blade as she surged forward. Their bodies slammed together. Jhaqo eyes widened as he looked down.

Daenerys’ sword had jammed up underneath his ribs and slid up his body cavity, piercing back out of his back above his shoulder blade.

Daenerys gritted her teeth and ripped her blade out of the Khal’s body. She pulled her sword down six inches and twisted her wrist to angle her blade in a new direction. She lunged up again with her blade to cut a new path of destruction in the Khal’s body. Jhaqo convulsed on her blade. She ripped her blade out as his blood streamed out in hot gouts.

His body crashed to his knees, gasping hard as it fought to survive. The man looked at Daenerys with pure hate in his eyes. Her blade arced up and slammed down again, cutting his head clean in two from the top of his skull down to his throat till her blade stuck in his collarbones.

She ripped the blade back and out of the corpse. Blood sprayed all over her. She turned to look at the Khal’s Blood Riders.

“Kill yourselves if you must, or pledge your allegiance to me. Choose life now or die. I am now Khal Daenerys. I am the _Mare_ who mounts the world!”

 

**Barristan**

He watched the three blood riders choose life, bending the knee to Daenerys. They would be loyal. They were Dothraki and had no choice.

He went to Daenerys. Blood still poured out of her cut, but it was a face wound. That would bleed profusely but was not putting her life in jeopardy. The former Blood Riders of Khal Jhaqo bowed before Daenerys and her own Blood Riders.

They had all survived.

He winced seeing the wound on her face. It was an ugly thing and would leave a terrible scar. She would no longer be renowned for her beauty. It was a cruelty.

A Dothraki woman came up to her new Khal and gave her a towel. Daenerys jammed the towel into her wound, the fabric immediately starting to turn red. Daenerys looked out over the plain. Barristan followed her gaze to see where she was looking. In the distance he saw the dragons. He remembered Rhaegal’s grievous wound.

Suddenly the two Loremasters tore off at a furious run on all fours with thirty of their brethren. The direction was obvious.

Barristan saw Viserion suddenly rise from the great distance and begin to fly to them. In a few minutes the dragon landed before his mother. The Dothraki women wailed, putting their children behind them as the men trembled.

Daenerys’ Blood Riders laughed at their new Khalasar mates. They called them dogs and cowards. They were reinforcing their control over the Dothraki who now were subordinate to them. Daenerys’ Blood Riders liked that very much.

Daenerys climbed up on Viserion, launching upward. But instead of rising, he drifted right and his claws shot down and gripped around Barristan and effortlessly lifted him up off the ground.

“What the hell is this! Put me down!” Barristan cried out, but Viserion the spoiled child ignored him and flew fast back to his injured brothers.

The Loremasters were already walking around the dragons like doctors examining their patients. And in all actuality, they were.

Drogon eyed them warily but did not protest. He had seen these strange creatures aiding their mother. He knew they were coming to save Rhaegal. His dear brother was near spent. He was prostrate on the ground, his whimpers painful to hear. Rhaegal’s breath labored. Drogon could feel the severe internal bleeding in his brother. An artery had been pierced. He was bleeding out.

Drogon saw Viserion returning with their mother and his crush and gently set down the protesting Barristan Selmy. All the dragons liked Barristan immensely. He was loyal and true to their mother - it was just that Viserion was unseemly with his man crush.

Their mother came running over with Barristan close behind.

Barristan could feel the anxiety in his Queen. He could see that Rhaegal was pale. His eyes were glazed, and his tongue lolled out his mouth. His breathing was labored.

He watched the Loremaster he had fought with produce a large, shallow bowl from within his tunic and put it on the ground. Then he put the tip of his stave into the bowl. The thirty ur-viles that had come with the Loremasters formed a small wedge around him and began to murmur in their strange, barking language.

A dark, potent liquid poured out of the iron and quickly filled the bowl. The Loremaster took the bowl and put it before wounded dragon. Rhaegal sniffed at the bowl and then started to lap up the liquid.

Immediately his eyes lost their glaze and his breathing steadied. The bowl was refilled and put before Drogon now. He drank it with quick flicks of his tongue.

The other Loremaster came before them and pulled out a small bowl filled with liquid and offered it to Daenerys. It too was filled with the dark ichor. She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose.

“What is it, Dany?”

“I don’t know. It smells like molded leaves and rot.” She eyed her wounded dragons. They had definitely revived. She drank deep as well, trusting her benefactors.

Barristan was thankful when he saw all of her exhaustion fall away. Dany pulled the towel off her face, and the deep cut now only trickled blood.

Barristan wondered if there was no end to these ur-viles’ abilities and magic.

The Loremasters again focused on Rhaegal. All watched with rapt attention. Twenty of the ur-viles moved to get in front of Rhaegal. A bone stave was run up into his mouth. They began to chant and liquid poured out the bone tip and the dragon drank it down greedily. His eyelids became drowsy and drooped to slits. They continued to chant while a few ur-viles went to various spots on Rhaegal’s body and placed their hands on him, focusing on chakra points and murmuring. They flowed their own vitality into his spent body.

The two Loremasters gripped the bolt that had sunk deep into Rhaegal’s body. Their strange double thumbed hands gripped the shaft. Chanting louder and louder, their thin shoulders hunched and then arms surged up ripping the shaft out of Rhaegal’s body and throwing the metal bolt far away.

The second Loremaster fell to its knees and shoved its slender forearm into the wound. Barristan could see muscles work as the creatures hand worked inside the injury.

Daenerys gasped.

“What is it my Queen?”

“The bleeding has been staunched,” she said, awed. The ur-vile pulled out his arm covered in steaming dragon blood. The first Loremaster produced a long segment of bone and shoved it into the wound. They now worked their stave tips into the wound and chanted with a staccato rhythm.

The wound was soon sealed up with nascent scales having formed. The ur-viles circled their iron tips, healing the wound even more.

Rhaegal was asleep breathing easily now.

Finished, the ur-viles moved to Drogon and his lesser wounds. Ten ur-vile moved in and pressed into the black dragon’s chakra points, murmuring. Drogon relaxed.

Five of the ur-viles motioned for Drogon to open his mouth. He did as they knelt down and they placed their iron bars between his teeth, side to side. The dragon bit down on the metal shafts as the ur-viles gripped the ends, chanting and their bodies rhythmically swaying.

The Loremasters got together by end of the spike jutting out of Drogon’s tail. Faster than the eye could truly follow, their blades went up and back and came down together and hit the end of the bolt, the blow slamming the bolt out of the dragon’s tail.

Drogon’s scream was loud and raw. The iron in his mouth and the magic emanating out of the bars ameliorated Drogon’s pain. In quick motions the Loremasters inserted a bone shunt into Drogon’s tail. They chanted, placing their blades on each side of his tail and soon it had nascent black scales forming and closed the wound.

Finally the Loremasters moved to Drogon’s wings and lightly traced their iron tips over the rents in them. Before Barristan’s eyes a latticework of magic appeared. Then, in from the edges of the tears in his wings, nerves, blood vessels, muscle and sinew crawled up the magical latticework until the wounds had been healed. The skin was left luminescent and raw.

The ur-viles did not wait to be congratulated or thanked, and ran back to their brethren at the hill.

Daenerys climbed back up on Viserion who rose up and gripped Barristan and flew them back to the Khalasar before flying back to his brothers. The three slept pressed together, sharing body heat as they healed.

Daenerys’ Blood Riders were busy organizing her new Khalasar as they instinctively knew how to do what was necessary to bind the Khalasar to the Queen’s and new Khal’s will. The battle had been won, but at great cost. Over two thirds of Barristan’s warriors were dead or badly injured. Close to half of the ur-viles were dead.

He asked Jhogo to find water and sinew so he could sow his Queen’s face back together.

He asked Rakharo to find out where the hell the Dothraki had gotten those scorpions. That surprise had nearly undone them. Soon Jhogo returned with sinew and a needle.

Daenerys was dabbing a blood sprinkled towel to her face. Several women were trying to attend their new Khal.

“Well … I won’t be using my beauty to conquer Essos and Weseros.” His Queen joked weakly.

“There is more to a person than their looks, Daenerys.” Barristan replied.

He was about to start sowing the Queen’s face back together when the two Loremasters came up to them, barking loudly and then calming down. They gently pushed Barristan up and away with their superior strength.

“What are you doing?! I need to clean her wound and sow it shut!”

“Barristan … leave them be. They have only served faithfully.”

The Loremaster that had fought with Daenerys held out his hand. Daenerys looked confused for a long moment, and then realization lit her eyes. She pulled out her dirk. The Loremaster snatched it out of her hand and the second suddenly held her head in a vice grip, holding her head over at an angle.

All the ur-viles had begun to murmur chant again.

Alarmed, Barristan started to draw his sword. He was too late. The first Loremaster slashed Daenerys’ dirk down the wound precisely.

They backed up as suddenly as they had moved forward. The dirk was not covered with any blood. They handed it back to Dany.

Barristan gaped. Her grievous wound had been healed entirely. Only the thinnest of scars remained, barely even visible.

The ur-viles formed their wedges in unison, and then bowed in unison. After bowing to Daenerys Targaryen they were up and running away in all directions. They were gone within seconds.

Daenerys had risen as well, fingering her wound. Tears ran down Barristan’s cheeks. Her beauty had been restored.

Daenerys got up and went to the corpse of Jhaqo. She fisted his hair and pulled his split, ruined head up twisting his hair into a knot to pull the halves of Jhaqo’s head together. Her Valyrian long dagger easily slashed though his locks. She held up the dead Khal’s hair that tinkled with silver bells.

Daenerys had the first of her own bells.

When asked what to do with Jhaqo’s body, she instructed to have it burned. All were surprised. Her Blood Riders said the cur did not deserve the honor.

Daenerys overrode them. She reminded them that Khal Drogo would be waiting for Jhaqo up in the heavens. Her Blood Riders were suddenly enthusiastic to begin building Jhaqo’s pyre.

Barristan had to know. “My Queen—why didn’t you tell me of these ur-viles? Why didn’t you factor them into the initial attack? We could have formed a totally different plan and one much less dangerous” he finished in a mild scolding tone for withholding this vital information.

“I wish I had known Barristan. I was beaten. I was accepting my death when I suddenly knew what to do with this dirk you found on me back in Vaes Tolorro. I heard in my mind “you will know what to do when the time comes. You can only use this once.”

Barristan sighed. Of course it would only be the once.

“The knowledge just appeared unbidden in my mind.” Dany pulled out her dirk and looked at the strange runes on it. “I had always wondered what it was for” Dany spoke as she turned it over in her fingers. Barristan saw that she had no cut or even scar on the back of her hand.

Barristan let it drop. It was obviously magic and that was totally beyond his knowledge and purview.

They spent the next week consolidating their control over Dany’s new Khalasar. Barristan discovered that the last city Jhaqo’s Khalasar had threatened had given them scorpions as an offering. Callakko told Barristan that Jhaqo had foreseen Dany’s need for revenge and prepared for it.

Barristan had been impressed. Jhaqo had thought outside of his Dothraki comfort zone and nearly defeated them. Barristan would never underestimate his Queen’s enemies again.

 


	18. Bitter Negotiations

Chapter 18

**Bitter Negotiations**

Three Years Ago

Barristan / Daenerys / Illyrio / Barristan / Daenerys / Barristan / Daenerys / Barristan

**Barristan**

Barristan spent the next few days after the battle watching Daenerys and her Blood Riders assert their control completely over their new Khalasar. A few knots of men had refused to accept the new world order; Daenerys fought and killed the leader and his strongest lieutenants. Her Blood Riders decimated their followers. After the third instance, any resistance faded. Daenerys’ collection of bells had passed twenty-five.

Barristan organized the collection of the dead and the building of pyres or digging of graves for the warriors whose customs dictated those forms of burial.

He had been shocked at how badly ruined the Dothraki were that had fought the ur-viles. Bodies mangled by hideous burns that ate through their bones, and flesh sliced to ribbons. Barristan couldn’t help but wonder how much worse the carnage would be if the creatures ever attacked _at night_.

Seeing through a sense of smell rather than through eyes, these ur-viles would have been almost unstoppable on a moonless night, attacking their foes as the humans fought blind.

They had gone to collect the ur-viles as well, but their bodies had decomposed to a thick, viscous soup that the ground hungrily sucked into its pores. Over the next days wild flowers and new shrubs sprang forth, growing profusely from the spot of each dead ur-vile body.

He and Syrio talked about the bravery of the Dothraki. They had recklessly fought, throwing themselves headlong into the battle. The ur-viles were simply beyond comprehension. Neither had heard anything about their origins and they wondered where they had come from. Their allegiance to Dany was both touching and frightening. If strange, magical creatures were bowing to Daenerys Targaryen, then she was indeed the **_Queen_**.

They were both as proud as fathers in reviewing her fighting prowess and bravery. She had thrown herself into the midst of battle, always seeking out the greatest fight and throwing herself into the fray, slaying her enemies. She had used their philosophies and martial training to become an almost perfect weapon.

And now after battle her charisma was completely bowing the Khalasar to her will.

While the supplies of the Dothraki had been ravaged, there were still plenty of stores left to feed the Khalasar in the short term. They had no pressing need to go foraging for prey and wild tubers and grains. Barristan watched the Queen moving among the women and gathering supplies. She soon had the prerequisite items she needed. She and several cooks sat down, preparing a large meal.

Barristan observed Strong Belwas moving around the cook fires, drooling as Daenerys cooked. Several times she had to shoo him away as he whined that he was hungry. His fighting had drained his strength and reserves. He would put the back of his hand on his forehead and moan that he was piqued, staggering around while grumbling: “the vapors, I have the vapors—I’m famished!” Daenerys rolled her eyes as she cooked.

Eventually she called Belwas over, and he started weeping seeing the special cheese and locust dish he craved. He sat down and started shoving handfuls into his mouth.

He was nothing if not grateful and courteous. “Mmpfff fffpphhh mmppfff uummmmm mmpffff slllurrppp mmmmm sslllurrppp mmfffff uumppffff!” he thanked Daenerys profusely.

Once the dead were burned and buried, they slowly prepared to depart. Callakko had said he did not want to be the new Khal of Daenerys’ Khalasar. He observed they wound up dead, and he wanted to remain living. They had found Khoko to lead Daenerys Khalasar.

Barristan had come with thirty warriors and would be leaving with only elven. Each loss as it had always been for him was bitter.

After a week, they finally left. Drogon had already gone four days prior with Viserion to hunt and roam. They returned with two wild sheep they fed to Rhaegal. Rhaegal had continued to recover from his near fatal wound, and was ready to leave too.

Barristan watched Daenerys call in her dragons who, as always, came to her even as the echoes of the whistle she sometimes used for effect faded. The Dothraki looked on, amazed at seeing the massive shapes winging in from southwest. They landed, and sought affection from their mother. Then Viserion hopped over and rubbed and purred all over Barristan, embarrassing him but also secretly thrilling the old knight as he rubbed Viserion’s lips and nose the way he liked.

“Barristan, I will meet you back at Vaes Tolorro. It is time we launched our campaign against the slave cities but first, I am going to fly the Dothraki Sea and deal with the other Khalasars that are to close. I am sure sight of my dragons will infuse them with a heathy dose of fear. I will need to eventually bring them to heel. I can’t have my flank constantly under threat of attack.

“Soon, my general and friend, we will begin our conquest that will one day bring us back home.”

“General?”

“Yes. You will lead my forces. Together we will make history!”

She had flown off then with her dragons. He had longed to go with her, but no one aside from Daenerys could endure the heat that now emanated from the bodies of her sons.

Barristan had much to consider. He needed to prepare a strategy to roll the cities up along the rim of Slaver’s Bay and also move inland to conquer key cities at main crossroads along the Dragon Road and the trade routes in the hinterlands. They would also take claim of resource areas of mining, inland ports on rivers and lakes, and integrate any mercenary companies that were willing to pledge allegiance to the new Queen of Westeros _and_ Essos.

He would also need to implement the explicit directives of Daenerys Targaryen. Under pain of death there would be no rape. Nor would she tolerate the looting of cultural treasures. She had found the road to Vaes Dothrak to be a rape of culture. The last prime directive was that all nobles that they were about to bring down would _not_ be violated.

This would prove to be very difficult.

The freed slaves would demand revenge. The human heart could be a most cruel task master.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was exhilarated. She had survived her first battle and triumphed. She knew she had made mistakes, but it did not matter - she had won. She would take her aid in any way shape or form.

The ur-viles had saved her ass. Their savagery and power had kept the Khalasar at bay long enough for her to confront and kill Khal Jhaqo. Their entry into the fray had allowed her overcome her tactical failures. She had to give Jhaqo credit for coming up with the use of scorpions; Dothraki had never before used siege weapons!

She rose up in the air on Drogon, heading out to the Dothraki Sea. She needed to make sure that no other Khalasars were near her own. She had control of it, but did not want to stress them with immediate combat.

She spread her dragons out and rode up high into the sky, then circled them out to the north, east, and west.

She reflected on the battle. It had elated her to finally fight her enemies and crush them in battle. It had felt so good killing Jhaqo. The man had been a bastard, and she enjoyed seeing him ripped apart by her own sword. She also had enjoyed the spoils of her victory, partaking of the food and wine of her new Khalasar. She had let Strong Belwas loose on a wagon full of ripe goat cheese. How could a man eat that much?

The first two nights after killing Khal Jhaqo she had been kept busy, putting down the few rabble rousers who appeared and adding more bells to her hair. She had felt the simmering battle lust in her blood and in her wet, aching loins.

The third night she mounted her fillies. She had so many young, nubile and even not-so-young Dothraki women seeking her bed. They wanted the honor of sleeping with the new Khal. The women were intoxicated by the fact that a woman was the new head of their Khalasar. Daenerys partook of so much sweet pussy. She fucked women to exhaustion, and then took yet more women to her furs fucking them in the open so all could see.

She was the Mare who mounted the World! Her women came to her already so wet, and cummed over and over in her mouth or on her fingers or with hard tribbing, aching cunts on sloppy wet quim or on soaked thighs and hips. She devoured and partook from dusk to deep into the night.

Daenerys smiled at how the women fingered the new scar on her face. They found it alluring, showing her to be a warrior. She had loved how she was over small Titanni grinding their soaked cunts together with her swirling hips. As Titanni rose to orgasm she traced the scar on Daenerys face, her other hand clutched hard on Dany’s muscled bicep, the dothraki’s back arched high, her fingers digging into Daenerys face as the twenty-four year old screamed over and over in orgasm her body convulsed with ecstasy.

Daenerys traced her scar, so thankful to the ur-viles for their parting gift.

Callakko came to her the seventh morning. “You can have your fill of all the fillies you want Khaleesi. I see that you are quite an accomplished lover. But, you will need to select a man as your consort when the time comes.”

“I will not! I will take a woman as my Consort and wife!”

“You do not know how the world works, young Khal. In your battle lust we all understand. But to rule you must have a man at your side. If you don’t, you will leave yourself open to factions who will deem it unnatural and wrong. You must have a strong man as your Khal, Khaleesi. You must produce an heir. I am not a Maester from the Citadel but I am pretty sure that two women cannot produce an heir.”

“I will have her lay with a man to produce an heir, then.”

“I fear no man of power would do that, my Khaleesi. Powerful men want to rule. As do you. You surely can understand that.”

She had not liked his answers one bit. She was the Mare that would mount the world. She would create a new world order.

She circled her dragons out further into the grass sea. By the end of the third day she felt much more comfortable. The nearest large Khalasar was near Vaes Dothrak. It would take at least a month for the Khalasar to come far enough southeast to threaten her own.

She had spied a small Khalasar near the middle of the vast lake to the East. It seemed to have only three or four thousand riders. She had had a personal history with Jhaqo. She needed to know how hard it would be to conquer other Khalasars.

Barristan would soil his armor. She flew her dragons down out of the morning sky. They burned long swaths of grass all around the Khalasar, the horses going wild in terror. She watched the women running to and fro with their children and the men milling around, confused and shouting uselessly.

She swooped in fast and furious with Drogon, dismounting before the Khal. She shouted that she had killed Khal Jhaqo and was now the new Khal of his Khalasar. She challenged any to fight her for the right of this Khalasar. A Dothraki named Pozzatho came forward. She offered to let him live as her general of this Khalasar, if he would only bend the knee and swear allegiance to her.

He had laughed, saying that Jhaqo must have had some wasting disease or wanted to be a woman if this “small prairie dog” wanted to challenge him for his Khalasar.

He had died with his head spinning off into the grass. His Khalasar quickly submitted. His blood riders followed their Khal into death. So be it. She easily found three young Dothraki men full of zeal and fire to take their place, naming Assilo as the new Khal.

She found Pozzatho’s head in the grass, shaking it to get the flies off. She cut out his eight bells. Her collection continued growing.

She told them to drift south down the shore of Vraris Loch. They would come when she called. She would be back with her dragons if they failed to do her bidding.

Assilo punched his chest declaring his unswerving allegiance. “I will be true my Khal! The Mare who mounts the World!”

Daenerys liked the man. He knew who was in charge. Daenerys Targaryen!

When she arrived back at Vaes Tolorro she was greeted as the conqueror she was. For her true Khalasar she held up a string with all of her new bells. Her attendants had gasped and cooed, anxious to weave them into her hair.

To the slaves who gathered close calling her mother, she told them that soon, very soon, she would begin her conquest of Slaver’s Bay starting with Qarth. The cheers were deafening. She had the slaves inventorying their skills. Many had logistical and clerical abilities. Others were craftsmen and artisans. She would use them to start the building of a new world order.

She hoped to be able to find some nobles she could work with. There had to be _some_ men and women who did not have their souls corrupted by the slave trade.

She went to bed after taking a sweet pleasure slave from Astapor with her. They had fucked long into the night, their repeated screams of ecstasy sweet music to Daenerys ears.

She would prove Callakko wrong. The world couldn’t be that backward. Could it?

**Illyrio**

Illyrio was nearing his destination. He had left his comfortable home in Braavos to meet this upstart Queen in the desert. Barristan’s reports were making Daenerys Targaryen out to be some kind of goddess come to Earth. He had a hard time squaring this woman with the frail, scared child he remembered being given away to Khal Drogo.

She had indeed grown mightily if Barristan’s reports were to be believed. He needed to inspect his holdings and partnerships in Slaver’s Bay anyways. He had made the circuit three times when he was a much younger man. He had an abhorrence to the slave trade, but he was not about to let that get in the way of making profits.

He had decided though, that it was time to do more than hedge his bets. According to Barristan the young Queen was soon to start her conquest. Illyrio was still shocked that the woman was delaying her quest for her homeland to first take on the slave cities.

Illyrio had asked Barristan repeatedly about this. Daenerys was going to destroy the slave trade? Why? She was a Valyrian of pure noble birth.   Their race had been enslavers, not liberators. It made no sense.

Barristan assured him that Daenerys Targaryen meant to smash the cities. He had asked for clarification. She was going to set herself up as the new master? No had been the response. All of the slaves would be freed. He had found that unbelievable at first, and bad for business.

But, upon deeper contemplation, he acknowledged that great change always caused confusion which caused _opportunity_. He would be prepared and would be able to swoop in and provide for the new slaves and their newly destitute slave masters. He had told Barristan that he planned on taking a few slaves from the noble families that had caused him many problems over the years.

He had been told ‘no’ in return. **ALL** of the slave trade was to be abolished. Any who did not accept this would be crushed and destroyed. Everyone who defied the Queen would be annihilated. **EVERYONE**.

That was when Illyrio came off the sidelines. He was not going to commit fully, but he had to give more than tokens. Desultory support would not be enough. Illyrio got to where he was at in life by trusting his instincts.

He had inquired of his dear friend Varys. His reports had been imprecise due to distance but they indicated that the woman had an iron will and was almost supernatural in her strength, reflexes and endurance. And, very importantly, her dragons were growing to be very, very large.

Illyrio would gauge the situation in the cities himself. He sent ravens to his most powerful rival Nyesseo Hestenohr. The man had cost him big business deals and swindled him out of great profits. Then again, he had done the same to him. He truly admired him though he knew he could not trust the man. As long as great profits were involved though, both could thrive and make ever more riches.

Illyrio left Braavos with a fleet of fifty warships and the hire of the Black Scorpions; a band of two thousand vile, evil cutthroats - untrustworthy men and women. A great mercenary company by all account.

He was challenged outside of Tyrosh but he handed the patrol captain the letter from Nyesseo, plus a large bribe of gold dragons and was allowed in without further problems.

In their discussions he helped his rival and now partner understand the new power dynamics that were about to be unleashed on the world. They could either oppose it and be crushed, or get in on the ground floor and become truly filthy rich.

Illyrio reminded the man that this woman was crushing a five thousand year old evil only because it was the just thing to do. She was putting her destiny off merely to end slavery. She was doing this for no profit and no gain. She may indeed lose her life in this new quest, and yet she was not hesitating. Did this sound like a woman who would tolerate avarice?

Nyesseo Hestenohr had finally agreed. He then told Illyrio he had someone he wanted to meet in the morning.

The next day Illyrio met with Jhalando Khal, the Emissary of the Summer Islanders. He was in port with three swan ships. They were here on a goodwill mission to strengthen ties between Tyrosh and the Summer Islands.

The man listened intently. He had heard whispers of some pale woman warrior deep in the red waste. He was totally fascinated with her intentions of destroying the slave trade permanently. There would be no new slave master rising up to replace the old.

Illyrio noticed how the man’s eyes glittered at that. He immediately committed to their endeavor. The next morning, the Typoon Master sailed from port on a mission to urgently reach the Summer Islands and confer with the Queen. The Emissary would sail with Illyrio and Nyesseo to meet this Queen.

Nyesseo committed fifty ships of his own, not to be outdone by his partner. He hired the Manticore Ravagers mercenary company. Four days later they set sail with the two Summer Islander ships, soon out of sight scooting the way for any pirates or brigands.

Illyrio and Nyesseo stopped off in each Slaver City in turn as they worked west to east. They left their small fleet well off the coast, not wanting to alarm or antagonize the cities they visited. The men checked on all of their holdings and business ventures.

In each city Illyrio probed gently to see if there was any amelioration in any of the noble families. There had been none. They were as arrogant, contemptuous and haughty as ever. They had been in existence since the birth of the sun, they spoke in hyperbole. Why shouldn’t they? They had been in charge for five thousand years.

Illyrio would be happy to see them fall and burn. What was the word? Yes, _Dracarys_.

They had sailed around the rim of Slavers Bay putting their new orders in place. They pulled investments out of one place and into another to lessen the damage a change in order would cause. The high noble houses were a lost cause, but they found some ears in the lesser houses and merchant classes. They would be the foundation of the new order.

Finally, they were at Qrihq Harbor. It was in all actuality just a small anchorage rather than a deep harbor, but supplied enough protection from the seas if the weather was not overly rough. It had been going well for Illyrio over the last year and half as he sent small caravans to the Queen at Vaes Tolorro.

He also maintained a small rookery there. He had built many rookeries around the rim of Slaver’s Bay, hidden within small coves, then up along the east coast of Essos to bring him word quickly. He was very glad he had made the investment, it had enabled him to act quickly now that the time had come.

The anchorage was just large enough for the small fleet to find refuge. Nyesseso and the Summer Islanders would stay on the coast as he journeyed inland, neither comfortable in such an inhospitable place. Illyrio would not let anything stop him from forging his destiny with his Queen.

It took nearly three weeks to make the journey with the nomadic guides leading them through wastes to hidden springs and fodder for the horses. They arrived at Vaes Tolorro refreshed.

The Queen had arrived back from her conquest of the Dothraki several days before. She met Illyrio several hours after his arrival.

She was in Dothraki dress and in her hair more than thirty-five bells chimed softly as she walked. Illyrio was suddenly very thankful for his decisions regarding this woman. She was a Khal now!

He could not believe the transformation he saw in her. She had not grown much taller and was still petite of build, but that was the only thing that was the same.

When he had last seen Daenerys Targaryen she had been a small, weak thing. Now she walked with what many would think was swagger or bravado.

Illyrio knew it for what it was. Supreme confidence backed up by sheer ability.

“My Queen. I have come to bend the knee to you.”

“You don’t speak for Braavos, Illyrio. You helped sell me off like a piece of chattel. I was a mere cheap bauble to you and Viserys. Should I forgive that?” the young woman spoke, her violet eyes filled with the fire of challenge.

Illyrio bowed his head. “All true. You were just a pawn in the Game of Thrones, then. Now you are Queen. The Queen is even more powerful than the King in all reality. I think the Dothraki would call you the ‘The Stallion that Mounts the World’.”

“That is _Mare_ Who Mounts the World!”

“True Braavos is a free city, but _all_ cities are led by great men and women. I am but the first to bend the knee. The free cities all will follow a winner, Daenerys Targaryen first of your name. I assume you have your army now? Where is Barristan?”

“He is on his way back and yes Khal Jhaqo is dead, killed by my own sword. I must thank you for your precious gifts. They served me well in my conquest. I am indebted.”

The fat man of Braavos was thankful for his caution two years ago. He had helped facilitate the movement of the mercenaries to the very anchorage his ships were now in. He had a representative on the ship, along with Robert’s representative.

He was playing both sides to see which would prove the stronger. Whose side was the fates were on? When the decimated company made it back to the ship without the body of the Targaryen, Illyrio’s agent acted. His agent killed the Iron Throne’s representative and negotiated with the mercenary company, paying them only a fifth of the agreed sum. After all, they had no body.

Illyrio’s agent sailed back, stopping off at Lyse to procure the body of a Valyrian girl of pure lineage and the appropriate age. This corpse was given to Robert’s men when they anchored at King’s Landing, the body preserved in ice.

Illyrio’s word had been enough to settle the manner. He told the King in a letter he wanted to put the misadventure behind him, that he had made a terrible mistake. Robert had probably drunk a keg of ale in revelry.

Now he was giving his total support to this very girl. Some things were better left unsaid.

From there Illyrio found the Queen most receptive.

She was thankful for his ships and the mercenary companies he was providing. She was going to fly to Qarth to see if they would be open to joining her cause and give up the slave trade.

Illyrio scoffed at the notion and told her it was pointless. Daenerys wanted to give them a chance regardless. He told the Targaryen that he had visited all the slave cities to the east and they would _never_ surrender their lives blessed on the back of slaves.

She was undeterred. She would do what was necessary to end the slave trade. She would not leave one stronghold left - all would bend the knee or perish.

For the next week he waited for Barristan and the rest of her warriors to return. They arrived in the late afternoon sun, dusty and tired but happy to be back home and in the presence of their Queen. The Khalasar and slaves greeted them as heroes. That night all the men and women were repeatedly bedded but Barristan who found it all beneath him. His honor, his loss Illyrio thought.

Barristan came to Illyrio that night to report how the Khalasar had been taken. Illyrio was soon enthralled by the tale of sheer savagery and gallantry displayed by both sides.

Barristan had only the highest regard for the Dothrak’s frightening prowess.

Illyrio’s mouth hung open at the appearance of these strange ur-viles. Someone with some skill had drawn several pictures of them for him to reference. They were hideous to behold, and totally in service to the Queen. Again he was so thankful he had chosen her side in the coming conflict. These ur-viles were horrifically powerful.

Barristan reported that at least ten thousand Dothraki had been killed by the combined forces of Dragons, ur-viles and human fighters. Barristan was nothing but honest and fully reported how close the battle had been - it could have gone either way.

Barristan reported they had survived their baptism of fire. They would not make the same mistakes again. Never again would he or his Queen underestimate their foes on the battlefield.

The next night the Queen held a small banquet in his honor. He noticed she was still clad in a simple dress and ate with her people.

The woman was most strange indeed.

He watched as Strong Belwas ate two whole lambs, still complaining that he was starving. He drank prodigious amounts of wine on top of it. On his fourth lamb he fell face first into the carcass, snoring happily as the gluttony finally overcame him.

Then Illyrio called for three small boxes to be brought in.

“My Queen! I have three gifts I wish to bestow to you to show my good faith. These three gifts are precious. One is of great practicality. The second will bring forth death and vengeance. The last gift will adorn love and fealty.”

He saw that he had Daenerys’ attention as she came before him.

He opened the first box and shook out two large mats. The thin mats shimmered and flexed easily as they moved. “These are made of a rare and precious metal from Asshai. Woven with magical spells, this metal is able to deflect intense heat. Even the heat of dragons. I can see your warriors using the mats to ride on your dragon’s backs or to weave protective clothing. I have more being crafted, but the process is slow and laborious.”

He handed the first box back to his attendant and was handed the second box. He opened it up and produced a small letter.

“In this letter is the location of the Golden Lions mercenary company. I have them in my employ. I can have them _anywhere_ at _any time,_ my Queen.”

He saw the fires of hate and revenge light in the sixteen year old’s eyes. She said nothing, but her body was filled with a predatory grace.

The second box was handed off and a small third box produced. He gave this to the Queen.

“Open it, Daenerys.”

She did, and her eyes lit with wonder. Her small fingers went into the box and pulled out two wedding bands.  

“These wedding bands were forged by the same smith who forged the swords I gave you before, my Queen.”

He could see beautiful Valyrain script lighting up and something else he could not recognize from even the short distance.

The Queen brought the rings closer to her face to read the script.

“My Queen. These are the rings that bound Visenya and Rhaenys. They had these rings secretly forged to pledge their undying love to each other. They remained married to Aegon out of duty, but gave their hearts to each other. Rhaenys always took hers off before she went into combat. When she perished, Visenya took hers off. Never to wear again. I give these to you, now.”

He watched the Queen turn the rings as the script magically moved around the bands. The script, though tiny, seemed to almost jump out of the metal making them it easy to read through the magic of their making.

“Can I ask what the script reads, my Queen?”

Daenerys looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “The first reads ‘I Visenya do pledge: The ‘beginning of forever … Now that I have you as my wife true.’ The second reads, ‘I Rhaenys confess: I found love, and love was you … this day and always’. My gods, Illyrio. How did you come into possession of these _and_ the swords?”

“A very powerful man who collects items of your ancient people’s heritage owed me a great debt. This is his payment to me, and my gift to you.”

“What is the image I see circling in the rings?” Illyrio inquired after a moment.

“They are two entwined Ouroboroses sliding against each other. … so beautiful—they are the Valyrian symbol of true love.”

The Queen smiled with tears in her eyes. He knew of Daenerys’ true leanings and could only hope she would find her one true love like the Targaryen sisters had so long ago.

Illyrio felt smug. He had chosen well indeed. His friend had informed him about what happened when he asked about Daenerys firing up the rune swords. His friend had told him that Barristan must have been lying - House Targaryen was one of the weakest of the Valyrian Houses, and only the most powerful of Dragon Lords could accomplish that, and never with two swords at once.

Yes indeed. Illyrio had chosen the right side of destiny.

 

**Barristan**

Barristan was sitting around the war table. He looked over at Syrio. He shrugged his shoulders. Illyrio was sitting down dabbing his chin, wiping away peach and pear juice. He seemed unconcerned with Daenerys’ plan to take Qarth. Marleya Blackmyre was now part of the war council, having proven her mettle and valor on the battlefield. Her observations sage Barristan soon saw and admired.

The Queen wanted to move fast and strike hard. All knew that word would soon filter out of the Dothraki grass sea about what she had accomplished. She wanted the option of using her dragons to shock her next conquest, which she announced would be Qarth.

Daenerys wanted to roll up the slave cities from east to west. She would use Qarth as her home base to begin her campaign to conquer all of Slaver’s Bay. She would seek to establish trade with the Summer Islands, Sothoryos, and the city states of Great Moraq. She wanted to establish trade with both the azure emperors and general Pol Qo in the land of Yin. She was not sure yet who she would support, so was hedging her bets.

Daenerys had come to Barristan and told him that she would use the new heat mats from Illyrio to allow him to ride none other than Viserion, of course. She had smirked when she made the declaration. Barristan acted like he was set upon, but in reality he was pleased. He enjoyed the dragon’s affection.

The plan had been to have Syrio fly Rhaegal, but it was discovered within a quick minute that was not going to work. Once in the air the man was suffering from vertigo and nausea. When Rhaegal landed, Syrio staggered off to get violently ill. Barristan said it must be equivalent to sea sickness but in the air. Syrio’s finely tuned sense of balance could not take the natural motions of dragon flight.

She asked Strong Belwas to ride instead, and he giggled with glee. He got up on Rhaegal’s back as they used one mat to climb up on the dragon. The size of the mats required that Barristan and _especially_ Belwas remain still.

When Daenerys asked Rhaegal if he could maintain a straight line and not cause Belwas to lose his balance, Rhaegal was so affronted that he did not speak to her again for two days.

Then, two days later it was time to seek dynasty in Qarth. They flew at a leisurely pace. They stopped and spent the night at Vaes Qosar, the city of spiders. They ate a meal with Strong Belwas eating four wheels of cheese, five legs of mutton and large pot of pickled locusts. He went to sleep snoring and patting his ‘tummy’. Barristan soon went to sleep as well, his last waking vision of his Queen staring to the southeast, anxious to meet her destiny.

They arrived over Qarth soon after noon. They flew in high and Barristan looked at the city closely with his spy glass. He saw the people moving around likes ants in a disturbed nest, confused. They flew down in a circling spiral from three different directions. They dragons kept jerking their paths to confuse any potential bolts.

There was none.

They landed in the main courtyard as men yelled and women screamed. Drogon roared his defiance. Barristan and Daenerys saw the terrorizing effect, and she ordered all of the dragons to roar for the next few minutes, sending long tails of fire into the sky.

The city was in a panic. The dragons then stilled and the city was as quiet as a mouse in a temple. Daenerys and her companions got off of their dragons with the white ribbon of parley tied to a spear that Barristan held. They lounged in the shadow of her great black dragon, a small protection from the hot sun. Heat did not affect Daenerys. Barristan and Strong Belwas drank diluted wine.

They were patient.

At a third hour past noon, they were called to meet before the terraced walls.

A small, dark skinned girl was pushed forward. “I am Missandei. I will translate.” Barristan saw the slave collar around her neck, and he felt his teeth clench.

The small young girl introduced Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a member of the Thirteen that spoke for the City. The Tourmaline Brotherhood, and the Ancient Guild of Spicers had their high, noble families on the walls too. Pyat Pree of the House of the Undying was there to represent the warlocks of Qarth.

“What do you want, Daenerys Targaryen? Why have you upset our city with these dragons? What have we to do with you?” Missandei translated Xaro Xhoan Daxos as he spoke for Qarth.

“I have come for your surrender. A new world order has arrived. I am its agent. The slave trade will be destroyed.”

“By you? You are only one. Do you think you can conquer the might city Qarth?”

“Yes.”

A long pause followed.

“I see. You are nothing if not confident. You have us at a disadvantage. What will happen if we don’t accept your demands?” Missandei translated back and forth.

Barristan watched Daenerys turn to wave at her dragons.

“I will free your slaves or burn your city to the ground. The choice is yours” Daenerys shouted up to the nobles. Her very body language one of pure confidence.

The leaders conferred with many dire looks being shot down at them.

“We will meet you tomorrow when the sun rises over the outside wall. Be gone.”

“I think not.”

“ _Wwhhaatttt_?”

Daenerys pointed to the nearby large pyramid. “We will reside on the top terrace.”

“I forbid it!”

“DRACARYS!”

Large gouts of dragon fire filled square and shot up into the air.

“Like I said, you can have the top terrace or the whole Pyramid if you so desire. The family of Grizmok mo Rhazn will vacate the pyramid. We will talk in the morning when sun clears the wall.”

They rode their dragons onto the top of the pyramid. Barristan had been told by Daenerys about her dragon’s ability to see beyond human vision. They immediately set up watch with the dragons diligently scanning the city with their infrared vision.

They shared their vision with their mother. She saw much confusion, but nothing organized. Barristan was nervous. He knew the leaders of Qarth would not surrender. _He_ wouldn’t. They could not understand the full power of a dragon.

He was nervous but felt safe enough since they were under the flag of truce. He knew that they would have to fly off and come back and use force if necessary to break the city later.

He gave Daenerys credit for her gambit. It was worth a try.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys relaxed with her back to the wall. She had spied a caracal with the nobles moving around and jumping up on the wall to peek inside. She had watched the interpreter petting the strange cat as the nobles conferred.

She sent out her consciousness into the city towards the most ornate pyramids, slipping into various higher animals. She did not see anything going on through their eyes.

She was about to stop when she looked out of a set of eyes and saw the people she had encountered on the wall. They were conferring. She listened to their speech but it was only gibberish to her. She felt a scratching behind her ears that had Daenerys purring along with the animal. The animal started to lick itself, and she felt the tongue rasp along fur. So it was indeed a cat. The animal looked up at the person scratching it and saw it was the small interpreter gnawing her lip and looking at the leaders with hidden fury and fear.

They were planning treachery. Of course they were. She watched them for an hour discussing their plans and heard much anger, fear and confusion. They were ripe for defeat.

Daenerys did not tell Barristan. He would demand they fly off. She had to meet her destiny. As long as they did not surprise her dragons with some unseen weapons she would be in control. Her dragons had been hurt once and they watched the city very carefully looking for any similar danger.

This was why Daenerys had wanted to strike so soon. They had no warning and, thus, could not prepare any defense. She would have her city tomorrow.

The next morning at the break of dawn they flew their dragons down to the courtyard and then Viserion and Rhaegal flew up onto the inner wall, sitting down comfortably while their necks constantly craned around to look for any danger.

At two hours past dawn the nobles came out on the wall, keeping their distance from the dragons.

Pyat Pree stepped forward along with the slave translator. “We have determined that you are indeed the child of prophecy. You have a great destiny to fulfill. This is as much a spiritual quest as physical.”

“You will need answers to this destiny. If you come to our temple,” he pointed to the north side of the city, “you will find the clues and portents you will need to reach your destiny.”

Since her encounter with the ur-viles Daenerys was able to recall fragments of her journey in the afterlife and the meeting with two great women of power. Daenerys remembered what Infelice and Linden Avery had said when she was crossing back to the world of life. That she was her _own_ destiny. Still, she knew she may learn something useful. Her fist clenched. She sensed danger, but that did not matter. She would never back down from a challenge.

“Do you accept our invitation?”

“I do.”

“Daenerys—No! This is a trap!” Barristan called out loudly, twisted with fear for her.

“It does not matter, Barristan. I will I not shy away. I may learn something of use.”

Daenerys turned to Pyat Pree. “I will go to your temple.”

She went to Drogon and lightly climbed up on his back, then took off gaining altitude and flew in the direction that Pyat Pree had pointed in. She soon saw the House of the Undying - she was not impressed. It seemed to be dilapidated. It looked dusty and old with faded walls and the roofs of the various levels seeming to sag.

She saw a figure at the door as she landed and dismounted. She was shocked to see Pyat Pree, already waiting.

They stood before each other. “Follow these directions specifically. You _must_. If you do not, you will never come out. When you enter the temple you must always take the first door on the right, and always take the stairs upward. One must not enter into any room they pass, no matter what vision they see, until they reach the audience chamber - always turn right, and always head up the stairs to reach this.”

Daenerys nodded. “I’m ready”

“Then enter,” he said, pointing to the door.

Daenerys moved towards the door and then stopped looking back with a cocked eyebrow. “You not coming? Surely you are not afraid of your own temple are you?”

“This is a journey that must be made alone”

Daenerys shrugged and entered. She calmly walked, going down twisting corridors. Soon she was seeing doors and hearing sounds that were either alluring or frightening. She walked on unaffected. She had calmed her mind the night before, and remained focused on her mission.

She simply did not care what these warlocks had to say. She was uninterested in anything they thought they knew. She felt compulsions trying to force her to look to the sides in the doors. She knew they wanted to distract her. The pull felt stronger and she smiled. She did not care, and continued on calmly.

She felt the frustrations rising up in the building. She was not playing their game. She smiled grimly.

She suddenly felt visions being pressed in on her. She did not resist; she would look. She saw various visions of men and their futures. She was not a man so did not care. She saw her beloved horse trotting in a stream under stars. She was dead, so what did it matter?

“Hahahahahaha!” Daenerys started to laugh as she walked, her body shaking with her mirth. “I don’t give a fuck about your fucked up visions. Stop boring me!” she continued walking.

Suddenly, she had arrived. She felt it. It was a large banquet hall filled with long tables heavily laden with food. She saw the room filled with men and women in the prime of their lives. They called to her to enter and join them in the feast. To come, and she would have answers.

She leaned against the wall beside the door and yawned, then looked at her nails.

She felt confusion beginning to build in the room.

The persons urged her with greater urgency to enter. She pulled out a Valyrian dagger and trimmed her nails. “Can we get this over with? I have a city to conquer.”

They stopped eating their feast and started to move towards her.

She heard them as whispers started to come to her from many different voices. She heard "mother of dragons" and "child of three". _Wow, I already knew that!_ she thought to herself.

 _I came in here for this?_ Daenerys patience was fraying. “Can we speed this up please? I grow bored.”

She heard whispered prophesies, "three fires must you light... one for life and one for death and one to love... three mounts must you ride... one to bed and one to dread and one to love... three treasons will you know... once for blood and once for gold and once for love..."

“ENOUGH! I have three dragons, big deal. I have loved and lost and been betrayed.”

She looked around and whipped out her rune sword, the pearly blue light surrounding her slight frame.

“There is something you do not understand. … I don’t give a fuck! I am _YOUR_ destiny!” She pushed off of the wall and marched forward, her eyes filled with wrath.

Suddenly the young, beautiful people turned hideous. They morphed into ancient and withered bodies, their flesh violet blue and even their nails and white of their eyes had turned blue from drinking the shade-of-the-evening.

Their clawed hands reached out for her. Her sword flashed out and an arm was chopped off. The form shrieked, but continued moving in.

Daenerys became a whirl of flashing sword as limbs and heads were severed but still the crowd moved in. She was not afraid.

“Drogon! Morghot nēdyssy sesīr zūgusy azantys vestras!” The building shook once, and then again. The third time the ceiling collapsed. Sunlight poured in as one very pissed off Dragon dropped down.

“DRACARYS!” Loud roars of rage filled the hall and fire blasted out of Drogon’s mouth, incinerating a large gathering of Warlocks stunned by his sudden appearance. Daenerys chopped and swirled, her blade killing and maiming. Her dragon slashed his tail and stomped on several figures. Drogon fired out great gouts of flame. She spied several Warlocks attempting to climb up Drogon’s body and she threw two daggers, piercing their necks and killing them.

In a minute it was over as the survivors fled off in various directions. She climbed up on Drogon and vaulted into the open sky above. She surveyed the temple and had Drogon set fire to both sides of the Banquet Hall, then flew off.

A minute later she was back at the outer wall of Qarth. She landed and dismounted in the courtyard, covered in dust and soot from her battle.

“I have listened to your Warlocks and found their answers wanting. Most are dead now. Surrender or die. My patience is over.” Daenerys announced with deadly calm.

**Barristan**

He watched shock ripple through the nobles. He got into a combat stance along with Strong Belwas on the other side of the nobles. They had not moved closer any to the nobles, not wanting to escalate the situation.

He had waited with anxious unease. For over an hour all had waited in nervous agitation. Barristan knew his Queen had to meet her destiny alone sometimes. He had no use for prophecy. He did not believe in it, but still, he avoided it.

He watched Xaro Xhoan Daxos produce a small war horn. His eyebrows knotted. What was this? The man put it to his lips and blew. A sharp, high pitched note rang out.

Daenerys had started, and her dragons shook their heads hard back and forth, looking stunned.

The leader of the thirteen spoke out with the slave interpreter translating. “You have overplayed your hand. In our family for generations we have had this Valyrian Dragon Horn. It was a mere ornament before, but now it has made me a great dragon lord.”

“Drogon! Come to me!” Xaro commanded the dragon. The dragon hesitated, looking at Daenerys. “Now!” The dragon flew up to land beside the group of nobles who shirked away from the massive beast.

Barristan saw out of the corner of his eye a man suddenly stand up in front of the ornate fountain in the center of the courtyard. He was a massive warrior from the slave fighting pits. The fountain must have had had a hidden trap door.

 _Dammit! You can’t think of every possibility!_ Barristan screamed to himself.

He started to yell out Daenerys’ name out but he was too late. The man had a massive spear. He watched in horror as the man in a fast, deadly motion hurled his spear at the young Targaryen’s back.

The spear hit hard and flung the woman forward, her body slamming down onto the paved court and laying still. The spear fell away, clanking on the stones.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos looked triumphant. He looked over at Barristan who was staring at the fallen body of his Queen. “Prepare to die, old man.” Xaro smirked. “I will enjoy having your own dragons kill you and that fat eunuch.”

He motioned to Drogon, who lowered his head. He reached up, hesitating to touch the great dragon’s toothed snout.

A motion caught their attention from the courtyard. The slave warrior had stepped out of the pool and awaited his next order. Everyone spied the female form on the courtyard stones slowly levering her body up to her hands and knees, and then standing up.

Barristan’s spirit soared. The dragon bone chain mail! The fine black links crafted so small and fine, with the interlocked links magically bonded. The mail had felt almost felt like silk in his fingers. It had blocked the spear point from penetrating.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos screamed at the warrior. He charged the white haired woman. In a whirl, the scion of House Targaryen pulled her sword out and chopped mightily at the warrior. She landed her sword into the man’s hip, sinking it deep into his pelvis. The man screamed and fell like a chopped tree. She turned back around as the man slowly died.

Xaro Xhoan Daxos looked at the interpreter, yelling at her as she blanched. She weakly spoke out: “Defend me and kill my enemies!”

Drogon lifted his head and looked down at his former master. His mouth opened wide as Xaro Xhoan Daxos looked on with triumph.

The whole mass of humanity surrounding them paused at this moment. The tableau of life and death being played out. Xaro Xhoan Daxos was rising up and down on his feet in excitement. He wanted to see a person broiled in dragon’s fire.

Barristan could not believe it. Magic had overwhelmed his Queen’s mental link with her dragons. He was watching in horror.

He watched Drogon’s head rise higher and his body breathed in.

“Nnooooooooo!” he roared. Drogon moved in a flash, his head twisted down and his mouth slamming shut, chopping Xaro Xhoan Daxos’ body in half. His legs toppled to the terrace and his left arm severed at the elbow fell with it. The rest the dragon breathed fire over bodily remains in its maul and swallowed with a loud gulp. The other two dragons then focused on the screaming and trembling nobles.

 

**Daenerys**

“You simple fools! You think that blowing a horn means anything! You have no magic. **_I_** am magic given flesh!”

“DRACARYS!”

Rhaegal and Viserion let forth huge gouts of flaming death that incinerated large swaths of nobles on the wall. The screams of the dying filled the air.

A large group of soldiers started to run into the courtyard, down the avenues. Drogon jumped down off of the wall and breathed out fire on one column. Men’s bodies were incinerated as flesh and muscled charred to charcoal and bones melted, the metal and leather of their uniforms igniting or melting.

Drogon hopped and jumped into the other column of soldiers and crushed them to the ground with his weight. His head shot down, and he snapped bodies in half, his body pivoting his tail and whipping it into soldiers snapping bones and crushing skulls.

Then the black dragon jumped up and let out a few more gouts of flame, finishing his kills.

Daenerys looked up and her two other dragons were running down the wide top of the walls and letting out gout after gout of flaming death.

Barristan and Strong Belwas held their swords out, but had no targets to engage. Daenerys’ dragons were slaughtering the noble families.

Drogon went to her and flew her up into the air. She urged her dragon back to the Temple of the Undying and burned it down to ash from one end to the other. She looked up and saw Barristan flying down to the docks as several warships were trying to sail away. Viserion quickly burned them both. Crewmembers jumped overboard as she ships quickly sunk.

Viserion flew back and forth over the harbor. Arrows shot out from the left guard tower at the entrance to the harbor. Soon it was a flaming oriflamme.

She along with Barristan flew around the city. Whenever they spotted a group of men trying to form up they dove down and her dragons burned both the men and the surrounding buildings to the ground. Buildings reduced to slag and bodies burned to char and ash.

Rhaegal was running around the walls of the city killing anyone who came upon it. He burned and simply brushed others to their death.

Suddenly, Rhaegal took a small girl into his mouth. The young girl screamed in terror, and Daenerys realized it was the slave interpreter.

 _Oh No_! She thought to herself in horror. _Not the innocent_!

Before she could think or act she watched Rhaegal lower his head and gently place the wildly kicking girl into Strong Belwas’ arms, as he gently took the gift and held the girl close to his large body. Rhaegal shot down the wall where he spied a few soldiers that had appeared. He chased them using his head to batter into their bodies, sending them toppling off of the wall to their deaths.

\- - - -

Daenerys was exhausted. She had spent the remainder of the day and a long night putting down insurrections of nobles. They would rally first here and then there with mercenaries or loyal slave fighters. Barristan, Strong Belwas and herself brought in one or two dragons to burn the resistance down. Fires were raging all over the city. Whole blocks had been burned to the ground.

She kept one dragon and rider on high to keep an eye on things. The slaves were uprising and killing their masters. This was not what she wanted, but had no ground troops to put down the uprising. She wanted the old order removed but not with senseless bloodshed. Her own family’s history warned her against that.

She had her dragons buzzing the city constantly throughout the night, roaring strenuously and keeping everyone’s heads down with fear.

It was a few hours past dawn. She had landed back where it had all started two days ago. They were worn but knew they had to keep going. Her dragons could carry on for another day or two.

She saw the slave interpreter sleeping on some furs by a wall. She walked over and bent down to shake the girl awake. Strong Belwas had been busy. He had setup a large anvil and a set of tools.

The girl awoke with fright in her eyes.

“What is your name?”

“Missandei.”

“Where are you from?”

“I was born in Naath where I was captured. I grew up in Astapor. I was sold four months ago to Xaro Xhoan Daxos to be his interpreter and to be his youngest son’s sex slave when he came of age.”

Daenerys felt her anger flare. She guided the girl over to the anvil. The girl looked around.

“I am to be your slave now?”

“I think not.”

“Then one of these great warriors?”

“Not today.” Daenerys pushed the girl to her knees. Strong Belwas picked up his tools and in a minute the girl’s slave collar was gone. She fingered her neck.

“What does this mean?” she asked looking up at Daenerys.

“You are free. I’m freeing this whole City. I will do this all along Slaver’s Bay. This is the first day of the beginning of the end of the Slave Trade.”

“You’re not going to become the new ruler of Qarth?”

“I am, but there will be no slaves. If I can get any of the families to work with me I will bring them in. Otherwise I will cast them out with only the clothes on their back if they resist.”

Suddenly, off to the left a group of slave warriors with two Qarth slave holders burst out a doorway.

Three swords were whipped out of scabbards and three dragons rose up on their toes, shaking with the desire for fresh combat.

The small interpreter ran out from Daenerys and Belwas as they tried to grab ahold of her.

She ran forward, yelling in the native language. She stopped in front of the warriors. They looked at her and a rapid back and forth question and answer conversation occurred. The small black girl pointed at her neck.

The slave warriors turned and dispatched their masters. They walked up to Daenerys. They looked down at the small woman. They stared at the pale, thin scar on the side of her face and the scars on her hands.

Daenerys pointed to the anvil. The men stared in wonder and moved over to it.

\- - - - -

It was late in the day and they were barely controlling the city. The slaves were rising up in greater numbers and the nobles of Qarth were organizing. She had not have the forces to keep the city in check.

She looked out over the harbor and out to sea. She jumped up, her body rigid and she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She saw the first specks of ships approaching the harbor.

First it was one. Then a second and a third appeared. Then across the horizon dots started to join in. _She was not ready for another battle_!

“Barristan!” she yelled. He was down in the courtyard talking to a slave warrior with Missandei interpreting. He was trying to start putting together a garrison to bring the city under control.

He looked up. “I need you up here now! Ships approach!” Daenerys saw the look of doubt cross over his face. They could do major damage with their dragons, but she could see the first signs of exhaustion in her scaled son’s eyes. They only had so much more fight left in them. The air gusted around her around as Viserion landed and Barristan jumped down.

He looked out to sea and he sighed. He too knew they were not ready for another fight.

He took out his spy glass and trained it on the ships now thick across the horizon. Daenerys was impressed with the size of the approaching vessels even though they were still far out to sea.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Barristan softly exclaimed.

“What is it Barristan? Do we need to get our dragons awing? How much time do we have?”

“They are from the Summer Islands, Daenerys. I think you will be interested to see what is on the towering front mast of the lead ship. Look at the top there.” He handed the spy glass to his queen.

“You will see a flag with Two Peacocks in full bloom on it, which represents a major house I think but it is the flag riding above it in a place of honor that I want you to focus on.”

Daenerys pointed her glass at the ship that Barristan pointed out. She first looked at the ship itself. It was thing of beauty, the lines graceful for such a large ship. The three masts were towering in their height.

She saw dark-skinned men and women manning the deck and working up in the rigging. She saw archers in the rigging and along the rails. She saw men and women with swords and spears on the deck.

She lifted her spy glass up the foremast. She looked up and up, and then gasped.

Above the flag of the peacocks rode a large white flag. On the flag was the three-headed Dragon of House Targaryen.

Tears started to run down Daenerys cheeks.

**EPILOGUE**

**Barristan**

“Are you ready, my Queen?” Barristan asked his liege.

Daenerys looked bedraggled in her soiled, sheer wrap-dress that clung to her alluring curves. Her medium sized, perfect breasts pressed into the material. Her hair was matted and hanging limp against her body. She had dirt on her face and makeup had been expertly applied to make it look like her left cheek had an ugly contusion on it.

“It is ‘are your ready slut?’ ” Daenerys corrected, enjoying how the stiff formal knight grimaced and made a sour face. “I am your bed slave, Barristan. We need to get close to them. I want to see their eyes.”

“I know Jelaera Taeneneos. I still don’t like this. Why couldn’t you get Syrio Forel to take this role?”

“Because I wanted you.” Daenerys batted her long eyelashes, making Barristan sigh. “They will enjoy seeing an older man controlling a young woman. Their dogs and will like the show of power. I want my revenge, and I want them to feel total triumph. Only then will I strike. We have prepared our little appreciation gift and I want to fully enjoy it.”

They had ridden Drogon down to the coast about forty miles below the anchorage that Illyrio had set up. The harbor of Qarth was filled with Summer Islander ships. The nation’s various factions had pledged total allegiance. They wanted in at the beginning of “this epic quest of justice and vengeance”. Illyrio’s small fleet had come in several days ago.

Daenerys was elated. She had her fleet so much quicker than she had planned, and she was not going to waste any time. She had conferred with her generals, Barristan and Syrio, the Summer Islanders and the captains of the two mercenary companies.

It was decided they would take Ax Isle. It was a land of corsairs that harried all shipping in this part of the world. She would end that blight. It would provide anchorage for her fleets that would be closer to the main shipping lanes and give her an advance base to launch her next attacks. The Summer Islanders had told the Queen that they would retain command of their ships but would follow her directives. They had complete faith in the Breaker of Chains, as they called her.

She had worked her hands raw breaking chains herself as the men, women and children looked on her with awe. This was their new ruler and she herself was breaking their chains? She was freeing them? Just who was this woman?

Of course they fell in love with her, calling her “mother”. Barristan shook his head at the memory. She naturally drew people of good heart to her.

Illyrio had arranged for the Golden Lions to meet her at this location. They had prepared well for the meeting. Several horses were brought out from the small stable that had been set up. This had been planned for weeks. They mounted their horses and Dany attached the leash to her choker as Barristan took the lead.

They went down the track for several miles till they came out of the wadi to a small plain. They saw the members of the Golden Company waiting for them.

Barristan slowly rode up to the group.

“I am Barristan, and this is my pleasure slave Jelaera Taeneneos. I hear you have expertise in killing Valyrians. I need to have a certain family eliminated. They live in Astapor.”

Daenerys made a strangled sound and Barristan jerked hard on her collar, making her nearly fall out of her seat.

Barristan got off his horse and jerked cruelly on his leash as the small, frail slave fell off of her mount and landed hard onto the ground.

The men laughed at her plight.

Barristan jerked up his slave as she whimpered.

“I had my eye on this slut for a long time and her family would not sell her to me. I had to have her stolen. They are causing me problems. I need you to kill them.”

“We will gladly do as you wish. Illyrio says that you will meet our fee plus incentives.”

“Yes. I want the mother and her two other children raped and killed before her,” he jerked hard on Jelaera’s collar for emphasis. “Then rape and kill the mother. “I want her father to witness all this before you castrate him. Only then will you kill him, after he has suffered for several days. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Hahahaha! I think we can manage that.”

“You sound like you will enjoy doing your work.”

“Oh yeah. I always love raping girls. They are so sweet when they scream.”

“I see.”

Barristan swatted his horses hard on rump and they bolted off at a wild gallop.

The leader looked strangely at Barristan. “Why did you do that?” suspicion rising up in him as his command got edgy.

“I believe my slave has something to tell you.”

Barristan suddenly jumped to the left to the ground that gave way as he fell into the pit and rolled over, pulling the mats from Illyrio overtop of his body.

The men were beyond confused by this strange behavior. They looked at the Valyrian woman who suddenly did not look so weak and docile. She stared at them with hot eyes full of rage.

“What the fuck are you staring at, bitch?”

“DRACARYS!”

The men were so focused on the strange tableau in front of them they never saw the black dragon flying in fast behind them.

Fires hotter than any blast furnace shot out of the dragon’s mouth and enveloped the men as they instantly caught fire, their bodies broiled and charred to the bone. Their screams were loud and hideous but quickly cut off as throats were burned shut.

The flames engulfed and burned off Daenerys Targaryen’s clothes. She stood regally in the inferno as the killers of Kisseri met their violent end. She watched them burn down to a few ashen thigh bones and broken skulls.

Barristan slowly climbed out after a few minutes to find his Queen kicking a few of the skulls out into the wastes.

She looked at him with grim satisfaction.

“Nothing can bring back my Kiserri, but I hope her poor little soul is resting a little easier.”

Barristan could only nod his head. The innocent always fell when the Game of Thrones was played.


	19. Love Among the Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: There is intense graphic F/F sex in this chapter.

Chapter 19

**Love Among The Roses**

Two Years Ago

Sansa / Margaery / Eddard / Margaery / Sansa / Olenna / Arya

**Sansa**

Sansa stood on the ramparts of Winterfell anxiously awaiting the ‘royal’ carriage of Highgarden.  The outriders had come through just the day before, late in the afternoon.  She had hurried out to the courtyard just as the four riders came underneath the main gate, and to Sansa, they had looked like something from a minstrel’s song.

The men were all resplendent in their tight fitting plate armor, polished so that it gleamed like mirrors in the bright sun.  Their helms were adorned with ceremonial roses fashioned into the crown. The roses themselves were enameled with red and yellow paint, making them glow in the light.  Green leaves and stems with thorns ran up the sides of the helms, with some of the thorns tipped with red.  The roses were beautiful, and held just a hint of danger hidden amongst the flowers.

Armor that had never seen combat was polished silver. Each edge of plate fit precisely into its fitted mate.  Dark green chainmail was visible at the shoulder, elbow and knee joints like the stems of a rose.  The polished heels of the knights’ boots had gold spurs that gleamed brightly in the sun. 

The two lead knights held high standards with two flags flapping hard in the breeze.  The lead banner was a large shield-shaped flag, colored green with a large yellow rose in full resplendent bloom in the middle.  Beneath the rose the saying of their house: “Growing Strong” in a flowing script of intertwined letters and roses.

Below the main standard was the flag of House Stark, the howling Direwolf snarling at its foes.  It was nice touch, Sansa thought.  She shivered at the romanticism of it all.

Next she looked closer at the war horses the riders were riding.  The horses were adorned with silver armor also that glinted like suns come to earth.  The horse’s heads were covered from behind their ears to the snout in silver armor pierced with eyelets for their ears, eyes and nostrils. Each horse’s armor was obviously crafted for each individual horse and its unique dimensions.  Plates of armor went down the horses’ necks to cover their manes.  A large piece of plate armor covered their front haunches, and had a raised scallop for the front of the knight’s legs to rest against, securing the rider.  A large plate of armor rested on the top of the rear haunches of the horses to give full range of motion.  Sansa smiled at another small armor adornment: a small ringlet of armor around the base of the horses’ tails. Armor blankets thick as undercoats were also present on each, brown with yellow cross stitch patterns adorning them.  The saddles were war saddles with a shallow scoop, allowing the riders full motion while in the saddle.  They had yellow roses stitched into the leather, giving bright relief. All of the armor on the horses was held in place by dark straps of leather looped around the belly of the beast, connected by buckles.

The visual effect of the knights and horses was very powerful to the almost seventeen year old Stark girl.  The knights looked so gallant, riding tall and proud on their war horses.  The horses nickered and threw their heads in restive restraint, their hooves pounding the ground as if anxious to seek and attack any adversary. 

She waited on the wall of Winterfell impatiently for the arrival of the main retinue of Highgarden.  The herald knights had spoken of minstrels, court musicians and mummers in the troop to provide entertainment.  Sansa was ecstatic since they never had such visitors.  She already had her wish list of songs she wanted to hear:  The Dornishman's Wife, It's Always Summer Under the Sea, Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy, The Bear and the Maiden Fair being first in line.

Then around the bend of the road hidden by the forest, the retinue of House Tyrell finally appeared.  Sansa’s heart accelerated.  They had _finally_ arrived.  She was giddy with excitement.  Even more knights still flanked the large ‘royal’ carriage. It was massive. The wheels were almost as tall as her five foot nine inch height.  The wheels were shod in bronze.  She noticed the spokes of the wagon were carved and painted to look like garlands of roses running from hub to rim. 

The wagon gently jerked to and fro as it navigated the rutted road.  It was flanked by ten knights with their rose crested helms of Highgarden.  These knights had flowing green capes, trimmed in sable.  The tops of their capes were not trimmed, but resplendent in fox fur.  They carried spears with small Tyrell standards just below the tips, fluttering back as they slow cantered their horses forward.

The four herald knights went out from Winterfell and fell in line in front of the procession with standards held high.  Together the whole procession then slowly approached Winterfell.

The main carriage was windowed on both sides with panes that folded out from center crosspieces.  The windows were designed to open from the middle, with small awnings covering the apertures.  The awnings were done up in a checkered patterns with tassels hanging down from the edges. The tassels jerked wildly with the motions of the carriage.

The cabin of the main carriage was made of wood panels with dovetail borders.  The outer panels were painted green with the insets of the panels painted yellow. The main inset on the panels of the door on each side had yellow roses painted on them.  The border of the door panels were enclosed in a garland of carved, entwined roses painted mainly yellow but with red, pink and purple that made the garland seem like a riot of color, displaying life and wealth to Sansa’s eyes.

The garland filled with vines that the roses sprung off of, and the dangerous thorns ever present.  Beauty marked with danger was the clear message.

The top of the carriage had had two turrets on each end, with intricate scrollwork that made complicated geometric patterns that then lead up to the central adornment that was twice as tall. Two outer caps had waves rushing inward to hold up the traditional crown of Old Highgarden, painted in gay colors of red, green and yellow.  The jewels encrusted in their royal crown were real. Highgarden had great wealth that they clearly wanted to advertise to all they visited.

It all made Sansa giddy.  Ten supply wagons followed next, stacked high with supplies and accruements for the royals when they made camp.  Between the royal carriage and supply train were four more covered carriages that carried lesser royals and the more genteel members of the party, including the musicians and entertainers that Sansa longed to see perform.

Around this party rode fifty more mounted troops that watched over charges like ranging wolves protecting their young.  These knights guarding the carriage proper were resplendent in polished armor and bore the sigils on their horse blankets of House Tyrell.  They were beautiful to behold, but not as resplendent as the herald knights.  Sansa watched them until the party approached the main gate, and then ran down to the inner court.

Once there, Sansa smoothed out her dark aquamarine dress. The flowing hemline was just off the ground, and the hips and shoulders were done in medium black, with ruffles stitched on the latter, making her shoulders appear larger. Her dress swept off the ground in a feathery swirl with her motions. Diamond patterns ran up from her waist and around her hips like a belt, and the back of her arms were black, while the front patterned in aquamarine velvet.

She knew Loras would be impressed with both her dress, and her own groomed appearance.

She had her face expertly made up with eyeliner to highlight her eyes, and her lashes teased out full and resplendent.  Her cupid bow mouth was adorned with light red lipstick. Tully blue eyes sparkled, and her hair was teased behind her perfect ears, flowing down her back. 

She knew she had to make a good impression on her possible future husband.  Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

She was surrounded by men and women of Winterfell, each excited to have such gaily adorned visitors from the South.

Sansa watched several men leave the next transport wagon, and come up to the royal wagon.  The men wore livery that was basic brown trimmed with yellow, and black trousers.  The crest of Highgarden was on their breast pockets.

They opened the doors and pulled out the step down ladders, securing them into the slot holes on the wagon side to stabilize it.  They then offered their arms to the royals inside.

Mace and his wife Aleria stepped out, followed by Olenna - Mace’s mother. The grandmother, though small, still seemed vital in her off-white dress.

Sansa’s parents went forward to meet the Lords of the great house of Highgarden.  Her father was striking in his wolf cape.  Her mother was beautiful in a dark dress that set off her auburn locks and blue eyes.  They both exchanged salutations of greetings, and offered the royals of Highgarden a light fare to break their fast.  Sansa smiled at her father.  He was giving the 'Guest Right', showing they had nothing to fear in the ritual of royal good faith.

Then Loras stepped out of the carriage.  He was tall in his light armor, tinted in the green and yellow of his house. She could see he was well muscled beneath the plates, with long, curly hair that reached his shoulders like a lion’s main. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then smirked at her with gaiety in his eyes.  “You are as beautiful as the minstrels sing, Sansa Stark.” He spoke in a seductive purr.

“Puuhhleeasseeeee brother!” Sansa heard an exclamation of mirth from within the carriage.  She turned to look at the open door, and a leg appeared, with a green dress caressing the long limb as a delicate hand gripped the frame.  The middle finger bore a thin ring encrusted with glittering emeralds.

The herald offered his arm to the princess, and Margaery stepped out onto the steps and walked down as Loras took her other hand.  She had long, brown hair in loose curls that ran down her back to her shoulder blades, and covered her ears.

Her dress did not encase her shoulders, leaving her alabaster skin exposed.  Sansa felt her stomach clutch for some strange reason.  The green dress had long pleats, every fourth one yellow to appear and disappear with a beguiling swirl as the Tyrell moved.  The sleeves of the dress followed the lines of long, toned arms, and ruffles flowered out like garlands around perfect wrists. Long, tapered fingers were topped with fingernails that were painted dark green.

Sansa’s eyes caressed those digits. Then she looked up the dress, and saw it had wire underneath Margaery Tyrell’s small bosom, pushing up her breasts.  The dress was highlighted with a choker strap from shoulder to shoulder that was dark green, and from that choker strap down to the décolleté cut dress was transparent lace that only accentuated the breast of the Tyrell teen. This was all set off with a pendant that hung around her neck, and nestled between her breasts.  The pendant had a large, smooth pinkish stone in the center.  The gem was enclosed by a hexagon, with a larger hexagon surrounding the smaller one, encrusted with zirconia.  It perfectly set off Margaery’s dress.

Sansa was breathing a little harder, her face flushed.  Her eyes devoured those beautiful breasts and her mouth watered in anticipation.  _What has overcome me_? Sansa wondered, feeling her body filling with a burning, pulsing energy. 

She looked up into the dark brown eyes that were looking so intently into her own.  The world simply fell away, and all that existed were those dark pools.  A roar filled her head.  The whole world centered on those deep brown eyes staring into her soul.  She was stunned, her breathing shallow and her face going pink.  The flush quickly spread down her chest and up her breast as Sansa felt the heat of blood rush beneath her skin.

She felt wobbly, and Margaery gripped her arm. “It’s alright, Sansa,” Margaery whispered so only Sansa could hear her, “I feel it too.”

She felt fire where Margaery’s hands gripped her arm, and a strange warmth radiating up into her body making her heart thunder in her chest.  She gasped quietly, feeling her nipples and clit tingling.  Margaery slowly stroked her fingers around on Sansa’s arm in a light circle.  The touch inflamed something deep inside Sansa.

Sansa’s eyes widened as she understood what her body was telling her.  In the flash of a moment, she had fallen deeply and completely in love with Margaery Tyrell.

**Margaery**

The rocking and sudden dips of the royal carriage had begun to grate on Margaery’s nerves the further they traveled up the King’s Road.  She had made peace with the journey north.  She knew she was promised to Joffrey Baratheon, so seeing Robb Stark meant nothing to her.  She looked out the window.  She hated being handled like a heifer, being married off to some fucking twerp.

Her mother was so dense.  Thank the seven gods for her grandmother.  Her grandmother had realized early on the true leanings of her granddaughter, niece and cousins.  They had such a nice, safe nest in Highgarden where they were free to love and fuck in peace.  They had to keep themselves circumspect when around those outside their inner circle – but inside that circle they were free to love each other.  Their grandmother had made sure no one was abusing or taking advantage of anyone else.  Once she had seen this, she had helped them setup the perfect façade of innocent, familial love.

She had hated having to keep her virginity as one by one her fellow hens took each other’s, but she understood.  She was worth a lot with her hymen.  Since she had not found the right woman yet, she still kept her grandmother happy with her precious highborn hymen intact for some worthless and probably horrible man, or even boy.

She couldn’t think of Joffrey as anything other than a boy.  She had been furious when her parents had come to her so happy, telling her that they had arranged a marriage between her and Joffrey Baratheon, and that she was to one day be Queen of Westeros. Margaery was politically ambitious, but the thought of giving her body to that sadistic piece of shit filled her with sullen anger.

A month later her grandmother had come to her.  She had assured her granddaughter that she would never have to marry Joffrey, and she had Margaery take a sip from a cup.  It tasted funny, and made her breathing slightly constricted.

“You just drank the poison ‘the strangler’,” Olenna told her granddaughter.  Margaery’s eyes bulged out of her sockets.  She watched her grandmother chuckle.

It was only after that, that Olenna told Margaery that for the next two years, she would sip ever stronger potions of the deadly poison.  Margaery was pissed at her grandmother for her moment of humor at her expense.  Olenna explained that by the time of her wedding, she would be immune to the dose she and Joffrey would drink at their wedding banquet.

He would die, and she would be free to grieve with many fake tears of bereavement.  She would then marry Tommen when he came of age.  That would give Margaery and Olenna time to mold the seemingly sweet boy into a king they could rule through.  That, and Margaery could bring her clutch of hens to King’s Landing to have the best of both worlds!

They would take advantage of Cersei holding off on marrying her eldest son.  Cersei had enough common sense to see the shit needed more seasoning in hopes he would find himself.  Margaery knew the sadistic fucker would never find ‘himself’ - the boy was a cruel despot in the making.

She had resigned herself to not having a good time at Winterfell.  She had not been happy to be forced to go North in the first place, and she would just have to make the best of a bad situation. Why couldn’t her father talk to the mighty wolf without her?  The North was so… backwards and antiquated.

On her way north she had determined to try to see it in a more positive light.  It was ‘provincial’ and ‘quaint’, she decided to think.  They were not backwards, just ‘rough’ and ‘homespun’.  They rounded a turn in the road, and the mighty castle of Winterfell came into view.  She looked out the window at the stronghold.  It was hard to image that the castle, in one form or another, had been in this location for almost eight thousand years.

The walls were massive and the blocks fit tight, but it was not adorned like Highgarden, Casterly Rock or King’s Landing.  It was functional only.  The North said they never forget.  She assumed that ‘keeping it simple’ helped them remember. Still, the castle was impressive in its own way. 

After they passed underneath the main gate, she watched her family get out of the carriage.  First her parents, followed closely by her small grandmother.  Her parents were greeted by the great Lord Eddard Stark.  They did not seem that impressed, but her grandmother had told her that a wolf in its lair was a truly formidable force.  She had them accept food from the Starks as guest rite, and then made small talk as the Starks had clucked and crooned over her grandmother, whom she knew was preening and taking it all in with false modesty.

Her brother got out of the carriage and she soon heard him laying it on thick with the eldest daughter of Eddard.  The file on the girl her age was that she was tall and statuesque, and quite beautiful.  She would see for herself.

She called out to her hound dog brother.  He always told her, “a hole is a hole, sis.”. She got out the carriage and turned to meet the lady who could potentially marry her brother.

The tall, auburn haired young woman turned slightly to look at her.  Margaery felt like she had been hit in the stomach as all air left her, and her body was suddenly tingling from the top of her head all the way down to her toes, curling in their supple leather boots.  She was on fire, her eyes dilating as they took in this vision from the Age of Heroes. Sansa Stark was a fair Queen of that age, reborn. 

Margaery could see that Sansa felt it too.  The girl’s blue eyes betrayed her blown pupils.  Her breathing was getting ragged.  Margaery had more control of her emotions, and took a deep breath.  Her body was thrumming like a plucked string on a harp.  She felt fire and passion burning through her veins.  Her clit and nipples were pounding, and her pussy was getting wet.

Her mother had told her she would have to marry out of duty, and if the gods were very kind to her she may come to love her husband.  Her grandmother told her that it was the fortunate few who actually found their life mate.  A soul meant just for them.  Her grandmother had sighed when she told Margaery this.  Olenna told her granddaughter she had been born a generation too soon – and Margaery had never discovered whom her grandmother pined over. 

Olenna had told her she would know the instant she met her life mate, if she ever did.  Margaery now knew what her grandmother had meant.  She took a moment to say a prayer of offering to gods she did not believe in, then she took a step forward and touched the tall, redheaded goddess.  She felt the current of attraction and love surging between their bodies.  She spoke to the girl, calming her.

She guided Sansa inside, following after their parents.  Loras looked at her and Sansa appraisingly.  He then nodded his head in acknowledgement.  Sansa was hers.

Margaery had to prompt Sansa to answer questions and make replies to general conversation that would cycle to the dazed redhead.  Margaery gripped her hand to support and claim the girl as her own.  She looked over and saw Olenna looking at them, with her sharp appraising eyes.  Margaery could feel her grandmother calculating and weighing options like she always did.  Margaery held the piercing gaze, until her grandmother broke contact.

But Margaery knew this contest of wills was not over.

Sansa moved like she was walking through a deep haze.  Margaery kept her close, whispering soothing words to her and stroking her hand.  Margaery enjoyed the shiver that ran through the redhead’s body at her touch.  Sansa’s pussy would taste so good in her mouth later.

“I really love your castle, Sansa.  It’s so provincial and appealing … can you show me around?  I would really love that.”

Sansa shook her head so enthusiastically ‘yes’ it made Margaery’s heart do funny things in her chest.

Sansa took her on a journey throughout the various houses in the castle’s compound.  She was enthralled with the quiet, understated grandeur of the castle now that she gave it her unvarnished attention.  The long halls with their old suits of armor and tapestries that were more than a handful of centuries old.

Sansa told Margaery the long history of the Stark family, highlighting the many great accomplishments of Sansa’s ancestors. It was quite impressive, and she hung on some of the great stories - especially Bran the Builder.

Sansa took her to the solarium greenhouse they called the ‘glass gardens’.  The room was kept artificially warm by pumping heated water into the enclosed area.  As they approached the doorway, Margaery looked up at running wolves chasing an elk, with a large howling Direwolf head in the middle of the bas-relief.

Margaery felt like she had entered into a magical garden.  Their fruit trees were in full bloom, rebelling against the seasons of nature.  Many exotic flowers in bloom filled the room with a sweet elixir of intoxicating scents.

She smiled at the blue roses that the North was famous for.  She plucked one, and put it in Sansa’s hair over her right ear.  Sansa smiled tremulously.  Margaery moved in until her smaller body was pressed into the taller Stark, looking up at the trembling redhead.  They stared intently into each other’s eyes.  Sansa’s breathing began to rise, and become ragged.

Margaery cupped the back of Sansa’s head and pulled her down, slowly holding eye contact until their lips met and they kissed sweetly, with tremulous lips gently caressing.  Sansa whimpered.  Margaery wanted so bad to deepen the kiss, but sensed she needed to bring her love along slowly.

They went back inside to the main hall when the dinner hour had arrived.  In the main hall, Catelyn Stark swooped in like a diving hawk and swept Sansa off Margaery’s arm and quickly sat Sansa next to her brother.  Loras, to his credit, looked chagrined. 

Margaery sat between her mother and grandmother, fuming.  Olenna leaned into her granddaughter. “Control yourself Margaery, don’t overreact here … you know how to play the Game of Thrones”.  Margaery calmed down.  She and Sansa made direct eye contact that only Olenna and Loras caught.

Margaery and Sansa picked at their food.  Margaery smiled, watching Sansa use her fork to spear peas with obvious frustration.  Margaery made the conversation that was required of her, along with the expected smile.

When the meal was finished, Margaery was back on Sansa’s arm in a flash. “Sansa, do you think I can sleep with you while I am here? …I’m used to sleeping with my cousins and I don’t want to sleep alone in this big, scary castle that I am not used to.” She asked the redhead while batting her eyelashes.

She felt so hot seeing Sansa gulp loudly.  The two milled around the banquet hall.  Margaery could see that she was waiting for her father to move away from his wife.  Finally, it happened and Sansa set off to talk to Eddard.  Margaery saw the initial surprise on Eddard Stark’s face as he listened to Sansa make her case.  He looked at her, squinted, and then a slow, soft smile appeared on his face. 

Eddard Stark slowly guided Sansa back to Margaery.  He clapped her softly on her back and told Margaery he didn’t want any of the old ghosts of Winterfell scaring her.  Margaery already liked Eddard Stark a lot.  He exuded calm and charm with his every breath.  Margaery had seen her grandmother gazing at Eddard with long looks as well. She now knew who her grandmother had fancied when she wore the body of a younger woman.

A few minutes later, Sansa’s mother came surging over telling Sansa that she could not allow Margaery to sleep with her.  Sansa needed to spend all her free time with Loras.  That was her duty.  Margaery saw Sansa start to wilt as her own dander started to rise.  Sansa’s lips began to tremble, and eyes brimmed with tears.  The Tyrell felt her heart ache seeing Sansa so distraught.  But Margaery dared not lash out at the harridan. 

Suddenly, Eddard was there and he told Catelyn that surely she did not mean for Sansa to entertain Loras at night in her bed.  Catelyn was nonplussed, and started to splutter.  She protested that was not what she had said.  His riposte of “let the girls have their time Cat, you know Sansa doesn’t have any girl bonding time with Arya,” seemed to work. Eddard then led her off.

Margaery was starting to really love that man.  Sansa was hers.

**Sansa**

Sansa was so nervous in her room that first night.  She and Margaery sat on her bed, laughing and gossiping about this rival or that one.  They made a show of comparing the available male suitors for Sansa.  When she asked Margaery about Joffrey, she got slightly upset telling Sansa he was a fucking shit but she just knew the gods would take care of the situation.

Sansa was extremely jealous of the Baratheon even though she knew she had no right to be.  The thought of him touching Margaery filled her with anger and burning jealousy.

When Sansa asked how she knew this for certain, Margaery became demure and evasive.  Sansa decided to drop it.

When it was time for bed they changed into their nightgowns, chaste and long.  Margaery had pulled open a large traveling case that had been placed in Sansa’s room to retrieve hers, and Sansa loved the many sharply detailed roses carved and painted on the wooden case. As always, the color yellow was predominate. 

Margaery only kissed her sweetly on the forehead, frustrating Sansa.  Sansa lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering about these new emotions surging through her body and making her pussy ache with longing. She waited until she heard Margaery’s breathing even out.  She turned to look at the sleeping Tyrell with longing and a love she knew she should not feel.

The next day it was formal events with the two families watching formal displays of martial skill.  Margaery had been impressed with the displays of sword, ax and bow.  Eddard Stark had fought his Castellan, and Margaery had gasped at the man’s speed and skill.  She had confessed to Sansa that she had thought Loras was a great sword master, but she now knew he had much ground to gain to match the skills she saw in Eddard Stark. Sansa felt such pride in knowing that Margaery saw the greatness that was her father.

Then a long, formal tour of Winterfell that was slightly tiring, going up and down the many stairs. 

Sansa then decided to have her new friend met her Direwolf.  Sansa had been afraid of how Margaery would react to the giant wolf.  She had indeed trembled slightly, but held her ground as Lady strolled up to the Tyrell girl, her tail high and wagging.  The wolf bumped into Margaery and licked her hand.  The great wolf’s eyes nearly on level with Margaery.  Giggling, Margaery started to pet Lady who whined in pleasure. The Direwolf immediately took to Margaery, licking her face with her long, raspy tongue.  Margaery said she wished she had her own Direwolf.

That night they kissed a little more, but Margaery told Sansa to calm herself down and roll over and go to sleep.  Sansa had been so frustrated.  Why didn’t Margaery want to kiss her more?  Sansa’s pussy was aching in need. She wanted so much more, and it frightened her.  She had thought she knew what desire was.  That ‘desire’ had been a childish thing compared to what she felt when she looked upon Margaery Tyrell. She wanted to take Margaery and give herself to her, even though she was unsure of what that meant, having those feeling for a woman.

She squirmed, knowing that Margaery felt the same emotions.  Margaery not taking their feelings and desires to the next level was frustrating the Stark girl no end.  Sansa ached to take their building feelings to the next level.  She wanted to give herself to Margaery.

The next day Sansa was in heaven, having Margaery on her arm all day. She was so funny and intelligent.  They discussed politics and matters of House.  She loved being able to discuss such matters with someone who was just as interested in these things.  Her mother said that was not a woman’s place.  Margaery seemed to eat up politics and the application of power.  She was so intelligent and subtle with her thinking. 

Sansa fumed a little inside.  It was clear to her that in Highgarden, Margaery had not been restricted in furthering her desires to know of governing, and how to wield and work the levers of power.  Sansa instinctually knew that Olenna was the true power in Highgarden and that Margaery was being groomed as her successor.  What was shocking was that it was evident her _parents_ did not.  These two women may use men as their surrogates when necessary, but it would be them guiding and controlling.

That night she and Margaery looked at each other as they stripped and got into their gowns.  Sansa had been so fidgety and nervous the first night, covering herself so no intimate skin was revealed.  Margaery had smiled knowingly, but did not press Sansa on her shyness.  Her calm demeanor quickly settled Sansa.  She quickly felt her bashfulness at having another woman see her body fading.  She knew her sister Arya would rather have thrown-up than share such a moment with her.

By the third night she was comfortable enough to change out of her dress and into her night gown without covering her body.  Margaery, she had sensed, was very immodest about her body being exposed to her, but was being demure for her sake.  Sansa needed to prove to Margaery she was her equal.  She determined to let the Tyrell see her in all glory and in her imperfections.

She saw Margaery eyeing her breast that night when she let Margaery fully see them for the first time.  Sansa was not happy with her cone shaped tits, and the way they hung on her chest - her nipples and areolas were capped over her breasts like candles melted on top .

Margaery caught her, shy and trying to cover her body over when she Margaery looking at her with open appraisal. She asked her to let her fully see her breasts.  Sansa demurred but Margaery gently demanded that Sansa show herself to the Tyrell.  Sansa dropped her arms and Margaery gasped seeing the Stark’s bosom licking her lips in obvious hunger.  The sight had thrilled Sansa down to her core making her pussy wet.  Margaery started telling her how beautiful they were.  She had Sansa stand before her, then she demanded that Sansa straighten her shoulders and throw out her chest.  Finally, Sansa did. 

Margaery had continued to gush about how beautiful Sansa’s breasts were.  Some lucky _person_ would love making love to them the Tyrell had told Sansa.  Sansa had caught the neutral pronoun.  “I can tell they will die sucking hard on those lovely breasts and working those pink teats with a swiping tongue.”  Sansa’s knees had actually nearly buckled at that, and she had to grip the dresser edge.

 She told Margaery she had lost her balance.

Sansa was so flustered she did not see the knowing look in the Tyrell’s eyes, or her tongue lick her lips slowly wetting her lips in anticipation of having the Stark girl in her bed screaming in orgasms of shocking rapture.  Her mouthed filled to overflowing the sweet hot girl cum from Sansa’s gushing pussy.

They went to bed, and Margaery stroked Sansa’s hair and kissed her lightly on the lips.  They looked deeply into each other’s eyes in the dim light of four candles that were still lit.  Margaery scooted closer to Sansa as they faced each other. Sansa could feel Margaery’s knees and pelvis pressing against hers. Margaery gave Sansa sweet feathery kisses gliding and gently pressing their lips together.  Then, Margaery leaned in more aggressively.  Their kisses became longer, and slowly more passionate.  Margaery’s lips glided over hers, and then started to suck and nibble on them.  Margaery sucked on Sansa’s lips in turn stretching them and gently teething and rolling them between her lips and tongue.  Sansa was mewling in rising pleasure her body rubbing instinctively against Margaery’s body.

Sansa felt like her body was on fire.  The feel of her lips being sucked on and nibbled had her pussy on fire.  Her nipples were rock hard and throbbed with the need to be touched and sucked.  The feelings got even stronger and better when Sansa felt Margaery’s tongue prying her lips open and brushing across her teeth.

Sansa immediately parted her teeth and Margaery’s tongue slid into her mouth.  Sansa gasped hard into Margaery’s mouth.  Margaery swallowed her sweet lover’s mewling.  Then Margaery surged her tongue deep into Sansa’s mouth, finding Sansa’s wet tongue.  Sansa groaned hard into the Tyrell’s mouth, feeling her pussy gush, soaking her mound and inner thighs.  Margaery wrapped her tongue around Sansa’s oral appendage.  Their tongues danced in a wet slippery entwined dance.  Sansa gagged in helpless pleasure feeling Margaery’s tongue exploring her mouth and then sliding down her throat.  Sansa’s body convulsed and her eyes rolled back hard into her head.

Margaery was emboldened by Sansa’s complete surrender to her advances, and enfolded the teen to her body and pulled their bodies tight.  Breasts mashed into each other and wet pussies started to press into the other’s body.

Margaery eventually broke the kiss.  She smiled hearing Sansa whine, with a cute pout on her face.  “Kiss me back, Sansa,” Margaery softly husked, “show me your need for me—my body.”  Sansa’s hand flew to the back of Margaery’s head and threaded into the long silky tresses, and mashed their lips back together.  Sansa surged her tongue into Margaery’s mouth and they wetly wrestled around in frantic sensual combat deep in the Tyrell’s mouth.

They kissed for a long time.  Finally, Margaery said she needed to get some sleep, still tired from the long travel.  Sansa’s breathing was ragged and a light sheen of sweat had started to form on her upper lip and forehead.  She was almost stunned at the cessation of their make out session.  She had felt so alive and on fire! 

Margaery rolled over so her back was to Sansa.  Sansa moved in hungry for any contact she could get.  They spooned.  Sansa tentatively put her arm around the teenage Tyrell.  Sansa put her hand near the girl's breast.  Sansa sighed happily when the girl gripped her hand and placed it between her small breasts over her heart.  Sansa wiggled in happiness but she ached for more.  She was frustrated, her cunt swollen and so fucking wet.  The warmth of Margaery’s body quickly lulled her anxieties as they cuddled.  She could afford to wait.

She waited for Margaery’s breathing to even out.  Sansa slowly started to pull her hand free and smiled hearing Margaery whine but she slowly got her hand free.  Sansa rolled onto her back.  She scooted away from Margaery to give her hands the room they needed.  She hiked up her nightgown up over her hips.  Sansa was on fire and wasted no time.  She shoved her fingers into her mouth to lubricate them. 

Sansa’s hand flew south and she worked her fingers between her sopping wet labia lips and slide easily up and down her drooling slit.  Sansa frantically stroked her pussy and rubbed and flicked her clit.  The Stark’s breathing accelerated and got deeper as she stroked her sopping muff.  Sansa pulled on her nipples squeezing them through her nightgown.  Sansa was no virgin to masturbation.  She had slowly figured out to make her body sing.  Sansa rubbed more and more urgently over her slit and now focused on her rock hard clit with fast frantic swipes of her fingers moving in a blur pressing in on her shiny cum soaked nubbin.  Her wet cunt making obscene squishing noises as she rubbed even faster over her swollen muffin.

Sansa’s body tensed and her toes curled as she felt her belly tighten up and her thighs spasm.  She pressed in harder with her rubbing fingers jacking her clit with fast rubbing fingers.  Then her world exploded in shockwaves of throttling bliss.

Sansa swallowed her wails of ecstasy as best she could her body bucking and convulsing.  She felt the bed quake and jerk and was thankful that Margaery was such a sound deep sleeper.  Sansa gagged in helpless pleasure her mound bucking up off the bed her ass cheeks clenching to push her swollen cunt up into her rubbing fingers.  She felt her face clench up her eyes squeezed shut hard as her orgasm slowly started to abet.  She glanced over at the sleeping Tyrell.  Sansa shook her head to get the sweat out of her eyes.  Margaery was still asleep.

Emboldened with this discovery Sansa felt safe to continue giving her body the release it needed.  In her raw need for more pleasure and release of sexual tension Sansa missed the knowing smirk and elevated breathing of the pretending to sleep Margaery.  Her seduction was proceeding apace.  Sansa would soon be hers.  Totally and completely. 

Over the next forty minutes Sansa jilled off three more to shattering orgasms.  She would recover till the aftershocks stopped and her slit stopped jangling so hard.  Then Sansa expertly plucked her body yet again; her soul desperate for the release that only masturbation and gut wrenching orgasms could give her.  Sansa’s body was simply on fire for the sleeping beauty beside her.  Her body had bucked so hard she was afraid she would awaken Margaery with her carnal pursuits.  Finally, the heat in her loins while not extinguished they had been tamped down. 

Later that night Sansa was awakened.  She was big spoon and Margaery’s heels jammed her shins as they kicked and Margaery’s sweat slicked body rubbed back into her body.  Loud strangled whimpers filled the room as Margaery’s right hand worked frantically on her pussy.  “Oh Sansssaaaa suck my clit harder oh gods yeessss yesss—aauuggggggggg unngggg unggggg arrgguungggg!” Margaery softly cried out in strangled ecstasy.  Margaery writhed and convulsed back against the Stark girl. 

Sansa felt fire in her body and elation in her soul hearing Margaery whimper her name while masturbating.  Even more Sansa wanted to give her body and her undying love to the teenage Tyrell.

Margaery looked back to see if Sansa was still asleep.  Sansa pretended to be asleep but was really watching intently with slit eyes.  She watched the girl scoot away and spread out her legs.  The Tyrell teenager hiked her skirt up over her hips exposing her wet swollen cunt.  Sansa felt her own wet twat clench at the lovely sight.  The girl touched her clit but hissed with the sensitive nubbin still jangling hard.

Margaery had been whimpering as strong aftershocks made her face slash and limbs thrash in small jerks.  Margaery pulled on her hard little nipples making her hips jerk up as more strong aftershocks flooded the Tyrell's still throbbing clit.  When her body had calmed after a few minutes Margaery started to jill off again.  Her fingers working her sodden pussy with her own expert skills.  Sansa had to bit her tongue to suppress a moan when a thick wash of Margaery musk flooded Sansa's nostrils from the Tyrell's flooding pussy.  Sansa nearly gasped seeing the girl shove her fingers into her pussy deep enough to brushing her hymen.  Gods Sansa wanted those fingers to be hers.  Margaery’s strangled moans quickly became more and more desperate.  Then the crest hit Margaery hard.   Her body convulsed all over.  Margaery’s body shook violently as now cries of ecstasy were only half strangled. 

She looked quickly over at Sansa with the fearful look of a little girl getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  Satisfied she had not been caught she relaxed.  Only then did the tension leave Margaery’s body and she slumped back against Sansa and soon was softly snoring.

The next night Margaery asked if they could sleep in the nude like she did in Highgarden.  Sansa had gulped and said “why not”.  _They were both girls after all_.  Sansa’s nipples were so hard and pussy wet seeing Margaery’s small firm upswept breast with rock hard nipples exposed to her famished eyes.  Sansa was shocked at Margaery’s smooth pussy.  Margaery’s told her that she liked the feel.  Sansa kept her muff close clipped but was enamored by the baby look of Margaery’s puss.

When they got in bed they immediately enfolded each other in their arms and legs entwined mouths seeking each other and kissing ravenously.  They had been lightly enfolded into each other but now their bodies were pressed tight and wet quims instinctively found hip and thighs.  Their bodies had complete control of their minds now.  Wet camel toes started to hump and drag on smooth hips and thighs.  Flowing cunt slime soaked and lubricated hips and upper thighs to make it easy to hump and grind their teenage pussies on each other’s trembling bodies.

Sansa knew they should not being this but it felt so damn fucking good.  Her body demanded she continue and she could see the same lust addling Margaery’s blown pupils.  They clutched their bodies tighter and now ground down hard their wildly trembling twats into each other.  Sansa was already addicted to the feel of Margaery’s cunt humping her body wetly.  The feel of cunt slime soaking her thigh and hip felt so right an natural to Sansa.

They kissed and humped until their orgasms exploded out spasming cunts hot cum gushing and soaking their entire groins, belly and thighs in hot slimy twat juice.  Their orgasms wracked their young tight teenage bodies.  Their screams of ecstasy filled the room or swallowed by devouring mouths. 

They had slowly calmed down.  Then Sansa cawed out when Margaery began to hump their thigh again.  Sansa instantly pressed her pussy into Margaery’s cunt slimed sensual leg and tribbed with wild gyrations of her ass.  Sansa’s ass cheeks dimpled hard with wild maniacal surges of her twat into the Tyrrells’s body.  All too soon they cummed hard again screaming in ecstasy before their lips locked tight so they could swallow each other’s screams of unadulterated fucking bliss.  

Sansa was besotted with pleasure and love for Margaery.  Her pussy felt so alive.  She loved to masturbate but sharing her body with the woman she was falling deeper in love with was intoxicating.

The next night she had Margaery shave her pussy and anus smooth.  Then it was her turn to get the stubble off her Tyrell.  She slide the razor over Margaery’s vulva and the Tyrell pulled her legs back and exposed her anus that Sansa carefully shaved clean removing the rising stubble.  This intimate act even further making Sansa fall in love with the teenage scion of House Tyrell.

They ran to the bed and kissed deeply humping to shattering orgasms.  Then Margaery asked Sansa to masturbate to orgasm for her.  Sansa said she never masturbated scandalized but when Margaery raised an eyebrow she blushed hot and slowly spread her legs and masturbated.  She worked her breast like she loved and then slide her hands down to her pussy and stroked her kitty to a screaming orgasm. 

Then Margaery jilled off as Sansa saw her fork her clit and squeeze jutting it up so her right hand could rub the clit squeezed out its hood. The shiny nob so hot looking as Margaery’s fingers blurred over her clit.  Margaery’s screams of orgasm were deafening.

Then Margaery got them to sit up against the headboard shoulder to shoulder.  Margaery hooked her leg over Sansa’s leg.  She reached over and played with Sansa’s pussy and Sansa groaning reached over and started to play with Margaery’s pussy.  They gasped and writhed.  Margaery bent over and siphoned in Sansa’s nipple and sucked hard her tongue rasping Sansa’s steeple areola.  Sansa’s world exploded in shocking pleasure.  Again and again raw aching pleasure exploded in Sansa’s belly and ripped out her convulsing cunt hot juices sloshing out her spasming quim.  The bed was soaked beneath her twat that still dribble out milky cum.

Soon Margaery’s head was slamming back into the headboard as Sansa rolled her clit and tapped it hard with thumb.  Margaery screamed so loud and sweetly for her.

Then they rolled down onto the bed and clenched rolling around on the bed kissing with fuck hunger as they humped and stroked their heated pussies to multiple orgasms.  They finally went to sleep with sweat and cum soaked bodies pressed tight together.

Sansa would be washing Margaery’s body tomorrow morning in the heated water they would use to take a sponge bath.  She relished the thought of running her wash cloth all over that glorious body cleaning off all the dried cum covering Margaery’s body.  Sansa ached to make true love to Margaery as they went to sleep snuggling and smiling in love.

**Eddard**

Eddard was in the meeting room he used when meeting with high nobles.  The beams were massive, supporting the ceiling darkened by centuries of fires burning in the hearth.  He looked up at the beams wondering just how many of his ancestors had met in this room before him.  

This hall would not have seen the progenitor of House Stark, Brandon the Builder.  But it had seen Rickard who defeated the Marsh King and married his daughter, bringing the Neck into Winterfell's realm under the lordship of House Reed.  He had recently reread the tale of how the Mormonts were granted Bear Island when King Rodrik Stark won it from the Ironborn in a wrestling match.  So much history had been seen in this hall.

The walls were covered with large tapestries that depicted these stories, and others.  Prominent among them was the story of Bran the Builder and his building of the initial Wall and Winterfell with the help of Giants.  One tapestry showed Bran going South to help build Storm’s End, and putting in it the magical spells of binding that to this day kept the keep’s walls strong against the raging sea.

Several tapestries depicted the Starks who helped repel many major wildling invasions, such as when they and their Umber bannermen defeated Kings-Beyond-the-Wall like the brothers Gendel and Gorne, as well as Bael the Bard, who both sired _and_ fought a Stark.

These meeting were not nearly so grand or bold.  No tapestries of these times would be hung on the walls here in this room, or even the least of rooms or halls. 

He and Mace had spoken of the dissipation of Robert Baratheon and the rising heir, Joffrey Baratheon to the throne.  They were both very displeased, bordering on major disquiet with the happenings in King’s Landing.  Robert was depleting the realm’s coffers in senseless tourneys and mindless banquets.  The kingdom was bleeding dragons.  His poor leadership was inspiring graft and corruption.

Mace had put out feelers for a rebellion, but Eddard and put them down.  He would not call his banners against his childhood friend.  True, his friend had turned into a drunken buffoon. But he would not go to war over a man who could not keep his mouth off a goblet of strong wine, or his dick out of any pretty woman in the realm.

Robert was wasting away, and the kingdom with him, but Eddard had had his fill of rebellion with Robert’s own rebellion.  So much death and lost potential had been shed in that war.  He still saw in his mind the good men he had killed only because they had chosen the other side of the conflict.  He still awoke in sweat, seeing the life go out of Arthur Dayne’s eyes.  Cat would wake up and hold him as he stared in the dark, lamenting the waste of such a great man over the right of Robert to marry his sister.

A sister Eddard now knew Robert would have cheated on as much as he cheated on Cersei Lannister.  It was in his nature to bring infidelity to his wife’s bed.  Robert’s drives were just too strong.  He was a brilliant war leader, and a horrible political leader.  He was lost, and with him the realm.

The realm was spiraling down into bankruptcy and aimless policy.  It was still not worth going to war over.  He would fight for the realm next time, but not for just any one man.  He had yet to find anyone worthy fighting for, killing for.

He tapped the table with his fingertips.  He did not know of any _men_ worthy, but he had begun to wonder if there was a woman worth fighting for. 

Daenerys Targaryen was going to come back to Westeros. That was a given.  When she came, he would willingly bend the knee to avoid yet another war.  He was satisfied with being Warden of the North.   If Daenerys was satisfied with the status quo, there would be no problem.  It probably wouldn’t be a problem even if she came to fully subject the North. 

She had dragons and he did not.

This woman seemed to be something more though.  She had totally diverted her attention from her ancestral homeland to attack and conquer the Slave Cities of Slaver’s Bay and shattered the most powerful Khalasar, along with several smaller ones.  Others still defied her rule, but had retreated far into the grass seas and were not making any trouble for her.  They had been bearded, or should he say, their hair had been shorn.

She now used the cowed Dothraki to garrison her conquered cities.  She had forbidden them to rape and pillage the defenseless.  The Targaryen had broken the Slaver Cities, but did not set herself up as the new slave lord.  She was instead abolishing the slave trade. 

Completely. 

She was instituting freedom for all and establishing free trade.  She was all the way to Lys now, and had conquered them with sheer force of will and power.  She had the strength now to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, and that’s what she was doing.  He admired that. Greatly. 

It was something he would have done in her place if he had had even been able to conceive of such a thing.  She was in some ways greater than him. 

He would bow down to this woman if all this was true and not just propaganda.  He could serve such a woman proudly, helping her to make Westeros, hell, Essos too, into a better world. 

He could only hope she lived up to her promise.  Robert had failed hopelessly and miserably. 

Robert was a waste, but that could be lived with.  What made him loose sleep at night was his son Joffrey.  He sometimes spitefully thought that Cersei must have slept with the Mad King just before Jaime ran him through with his sword.

Joffrey had a madness, and on top of that he was sadistic and cruel just for the pleasure of being cruel.  He would likely prove to be a vile and evil despotic king.  But, he was not that yet.

Eddard would not go to war over a possibility.

Maybe the impossible would happen, and Margaery could dampen and subdue the fires of madness in Joffrey.  He knew she likely would not be able to, but he would not fight against a what if.  He would call his banners if and when the madman actually took the throne and raised havoc.

Eddard shifted and looked through the north wall of the meeting room.  He may have a greater concern to face.  His bones told him that the real threat was up north.  A long winter was coming, and the reports from Jon were disquieting.  Patrols were not returning from beyond the Wall.  Tales from captured wildlings told the crows of icy beings walking the woods and wastes, raising the dead.

 _Please old gods do not let that be._   He feared the enemy from eight thousand years ago had returned.  He had no proof yet, but his intuition told him as much.

Like his Robert and Joffrey problem, this could wait for now.  He would not raise his banners for disquiet and bad dreams at night.

Eddard turned aside from thoughts of realm and the future.  They would resolve themselves in time.

He was happy having the House of Highgarden visit his realm.  He loved his home, but he knew for the women and children it did lack the pleasantries of the South.  He had made sure word was sent out of their visit and villagers were streaming in every day to see the musicians play and the mummers put on their plays.  He wanted his realm to see the magic of delight that the visitors of from the South could provide.

He did not consider himself a dancer.  But he had gotten on the dance floor and danced with his wife as she twittered and giggled.  It had made him smile.  It was so much nicer to dance with a wife of flesh and blood, instead of steel wives with their cold, ever-sharp blades.

He and Cat had a most pleasant time in their bedchambers after dancing.

He noticed that Sansa and Margaery had hit it off.  She was spending all her time with girl.  He was pleased at how well they got along.  They were like the sisters that Arya and Sansa had never been. 

He wondered about Sansa, and whom she might marry.  His wife was hoping that Sansa and Loras would marry, merging their two houses.  She wanted to make House Stark ever greater.  He never told his wife of Loras’ bisexual nature.  He slept with women, but he obviously preferred men.  He had already formed liaisons with the weapons master journeyman nearly ready for his own hammer, and a knight from Last Hearth.

Word had also reached him that Loras and Renly were in a hot and heavy relationship.  He knew that in a perfect world, they would marry.  It may not be his cup of tea, but he thought everyone should have the right to lead their lives if it hurt no one else.  It was the right that all sought - the right to live their lives as they saw fit.

He went out the room and into the hall.  He saw Sansa and Margaery walking ahead of him, holding hands and laughing at something.  It was nice to see Sansa so happy.  Arya had faded into the background with the Tyrells in Winterfell – but at least she was not fighting with her sister.

Eddard hoped that his daughters would both be able to marry a man that made them happy.  He had held off his wife in hopes that that such a match would occur.

He sighed.  He knew the choice Arya would probably make if she could.  She was simply infatuated with this Targaryen Queen who was marking her way across Essos.  He was sure by the time Daenerys had made it to Westeros she would be wed.  She would have a king in tow to make some political alliance or another.  It would probably be an arranged marriage, but a marriage nevertheless. That would put an end to his daughter’s fantasy.

Eddard sighed.  Who could he find that could hope to make his little girl happy?  He sorely doubted any man was up to the task.  He would not allow his little she wolf to be cruelly yoked or harmed.

**Margaery**

The rough architecture of Winterfell continued to capture Margaery’s attention as she walked down the long hall of the great hall.  She loved the roughhewn beams that were visible, and how the stones were not fitted together with the seamless precision like they were in Highgarden.

She noticed these things, but the only thing she really saw was the beautiful red wolf that walked beside her.  Sansa was so beautiful that it made Margaery’s heart skip. 

She was the one. She had listened to the minstrels sing and read a few romantic histories of the handsome king and beautiful princess, who meet and fell madly and passionately in love with each other.  Of course she had always changed the King to Queen in her own versions - but she never told her mother that. 

She had her cousins to live out those fantasies with.  But this was not a fantasy.  This was what she had been waiting her life for.  Sansa was the one.

She gazed up at Sansa with total adoration.  The way the deep auburn haired beauty’s lips moved as she spoke.  Her lips were a perfect cupid bow, so red and inviting.  She hungered to kiss those lips, _and_ the lips that lay between Sansa’s legs.  Margaery’s undergarments were sopping wet in anticipation.

She had been stroking and pressing into Sansa since the moment they met.  She made direct eye contact and exposed her neck and fluttered her eyelashes.  She constantly touched and caressed Sansa’s body.

They had slept in her bed for five nights, at first just talking and gossiping.  She smiled as she thought of how Sansa had stopped talking about silly boys when Margaery easily led her to talk of the charms of women.

They spent the day laughing and holding hands like long time childhood friends.  Once in Sansa’s room though, it all changed. Tonight they would give each other their virtue. 

Her mind burned still with the memories, masturbating the instant she thought Sansa had gone to sleep.  She had sensed the tension she had filled the Stark’s body with.  She had made to wake Sansa when she had done her own masturbation.  Knowing she was watched surreptitiously had only made her orgasms all the stronger.

Margaery had led Sansa from kissing chastely to long make out sessions.  They then added tribbing and mutual masturbating.   Sansa had been so responsive and anxious to take their intimacy ever higher and hotter.  Tonight they would take each other’s maidenheads, and forever mark each other as their mate.

She loved the height difference and how much bigger Sansa was than her.  She could already feel her woman riding her hard and making her cum so hard in her mind. 

She had made sure to keep her virtue so far.  She had been saving it for whatever man she would be sold off to further House Tyrell for her grandmother’s sake.  She’d had had no reason to do otherwise.  Circumstances had changed and now, and she would choose to follow her own path.  No longer would she sold off to the highest bidder as chattel. 

Tonight Sansa Stark would take her womanhood.  She shivered in anticipation of the pain and pleasure of the moment.  She would give Sansa the gift that a woman can only give but once.

Her fingers twitched with the hunger to take Sansa’s maidenhood and then rub her g-spot as Sansa screamed in pleasure.  She had learned much in pleasuring her cousins.

They were in her room now, and again Margaery was surprised at how warm it was.  All castles needed to have hot spring water running through the walls!  Sansa went to the fireplace and put some more logs on the hearth, to add more heat and light to the room.

They went to the dressing screen and removed their clothing.  Margaery had seen that Sansa was shy and modest, and had teased and joked her that were both women, and that she should not be embarrassed about her nudity as they put on their night slips on the first nights.  Now they slept totally in the nude.  Sansa’s handmaiden had been shy, therefore, Sansa had not had much interaction with girls her age in anything but the most formal situations.

Sansa had not had the brood of hens that Margaery had had growing up.  Sansa had not been exposed to the almost rampant lesbianism that defined Margaery’s life growing up.  Her parents never had caught on to the homosexuality of their children.  That was not the case with her grandmother.  Thanks the gods that her grandmother had fully supported Margaery and her cousins and their love of the female body and each other.

Her grandmother had sighed when she made that discovery, but had worked since then to make their dreams come true.  She would understand her actions when she finally got around to telling Olenna about tonight.  She had promised to hold onto her virtue until she fell in love or was married off. 

She was in love.

Sansa had gone to put on her night slip out of sheer habit, but Margaery had stopped her hand just before Sansa gripped the fabric.  Her dark brown eyes met the deep blue of Sansa’s eyes.  Eyes now filled with hot, throbbing hunger and raw passionate love.  Sansa felt it too.

Margaery moved into her taller lover.  Her five foot six inch body fit perfectly into Sansa’s as she pressed their bodies into each other.  Her hands threaded in Sansa’s auburn locks and pulled her head down.  Sansa’s long arms went around Margaery’s lower back pulling her into Sansa’s body instinctively.

Margaery mewled feeling Sansa’s hot body pressed into her.  Their legs finding the groove between their mate’s legs, letting wet pussies find thigh and their breast compressed as their bodies came together.

Their mouths found each other and loud moans filled the room.  Lips melded and lipped their mate’s sensual lips.  Loud groans filled the room as lips were sucked on and stretched out by nibbling teeth.  Margaery swiped Sansa’s lips after a minute of sweet kissing and the lips parted letting Margaery slip her tongue deep into Sansa’s mouth.  Their tongues wetly twined in wet love and they danced heatedly surging from mouth to mouth.  Cunts found hard thigh muscles and swept up and down in short jerks humping wet twats on hard muscle.  Legs glistening with wet twat slime.  Mouths groaning hard into each other as nostrils flared with passion and cunts humped with harder stronger strokes.  Legs and hips quickly slimed in fuck juice.  Both women griped each other’s ass helping them hump each other with wet pussies.  All the while mouths devoured each other.

Sansa ground her twat into Margaery’s pelvis groaning gutturally and Margaery swept her cunt on Sansa’s long leg slimming it and letting the wet juice lubricate Sansa's svelte body to let her hump like a bitch in heat.  Their juices slicked firm flesh and let their pussies grind hotly up and down with short jerks of hips pulping their pussies into hard muscle and bone.  Love juice was soon running down hip and legs in wet trickles.  Labia lips were stretched and rolled on lubricated thighs and hips.  Clits jammed and mashed.  The friction and pressure sending jolts of searing pleasure to each teen's brain.  They parted for breath Sansa’s eyes blown dark with lust her breathing ragged.

“Margaery … I-I-I don’t kn—“ her speech cut off with another fiery kiss as she convulsed her eyes rolling back in her head feeling Margaery’s long tongue down her throat.  Margaery swiped Sansa’s tonsils with her tongue as she held the tall beauty to her.  Margaery chuffed as she repeatedly speared her tongue down Sansa’s throat at her love convulsed in her arms gurgling into her devouring mouth.  Margaery smiled as she kissed her lover deeply and slowly guided Sansa over to Sansa’s bed that had been turned back with blinding white sheets. 

Margaery slowly lowered Sansa down on the bed and moved Sansa to the middle of the bed all the while kissing Sansa deeply one hand behind her head and pulling their mouths tight and her other hand squeezed Sansa’s breast pumping the firm breast as the redhead mewled.  Margaery bent over on her knees knelt down to continue devouring her woman.

Margaery pulled her tongue back from Sansa’s mouth slowly in clear invitation slipping her tongue back into her own mouth.  Margaery gagged when Sansa’s long tongue surged into her mouth and found her tongue and they wetly wrestled slithering around twined in Margaery’s mouth.  Margaery had been up on her knees to the side but now straddled Sansa’s body and pressed down.  Her wet twat wallowed on Sansa’s hard flat stomach.  Margaery short stroked her hips rubbing her drooling clam shell up and down Sansa’s lower stomach sliming it with her weeping pussy.  Margaery lifted her cunt on the top of her sweeps and jammed down on the start of down sweep of her groin.  The pressure making her face slash with ecstasy.  Their hands were in each other’s hair as they snogged deeply.

Margaery slowly stretched out getting her body between Sansa’s legs working them out with her wiggling hips and thighs.  Now between Sana’s legs Margaery started to jam her aching wet cunt into Sansa’s cunt grinding their hot boxes into each other pulping them as labia lips were stretched and rolled and clits jacked over each other shocking the two teens with ecstasy.  Margaery first kissed Sansa deeply and now kissed down Sansa’s face. 

Margaery peppered Sansa’ throat with fiery kisses and kissed down her collar bones and back up to her throat as Margaery licked it sensually.  “unnggggg mmmgggg ohhhh babyyyy yessss!” Sansa panted in love.  Margaery kissed down Sansa’s chest to her full coned shaped tits and kissed them with light kisses back and forth.  She rasped steeple areolas with her swiping tongue before she quick sucked on the turgid pink nipples.  Margaery sucked Sansa’s nipples deep into mouth in turn.  There she sucked variously with long hard deep throat sucks on the engorged teats.  All the while her pussy was humping up and down Sansa’s swollen pussy.

Margaery’s tongue swiped and lashed the long thick nipples and her teeth grazed over the steeple areolas.  Sansa whimpered feeling Margaery’s pussy wallowing and humping on her stomach soaking it in hot cum.   Margaery watched Sansa lifting her head watching her cheeks hollowing out as she deep throat sucked on the thick nipples she stuffed into her hot greedy mouth.  Sansa's body jolted as searing fire filled her aching breasts.  Each hard suck on her thick long nipples had her body jerking and her face slashing with hot pleasure.  She gagged in helpless pleasure feeling the hard sucks tenting up her areolas as Margaery's tongue swiped the steeples on her areolas and her lovers tongue batting her engorged teats.

Sansa was squirming and rolling her hips up instinctively into the pussy tribbing her swollen quim.  Margaery kissed back up Sansa’s flushed upper chest and throat and again locked lips with Sansa. She speared her tongue down Sansa’s throat making her caw and groan deep in her chest.  Back and forth Margaery kissed and sucked on Sansa’s nipples before kissing back up to Sansa’s mouth totally overwhelming her with passion.

Margaery loved how their pussies, inner thighs and bellies were now soaked in wet slimy twat juice.  The wetness letting them easily sweep aching pussies over each other.

Margaery pulled Sansa up to a sitting up position.  They sat hip to hip as they spent a long minute kissing and stroking each other’s now sweating bodies.  Margaery kissed down Sansa’s throat and now massaged both of Sansa’s tits with her hands pumping the hot full tits and tweaked the hard rubbery pink nipples.

“Unngghhiieeeeeee!” Sansa wailed her body convulsing feeling Margaery suck in her throat.  Sansa jammed her throat into the mouth marking her as Margaery’s slut.  The Tyrell gave her a vicious hickey sucking the flesh moving hotly in and out gnawing teeth.  “Oohhhh Goddsss yeesssssss!” Sansa whimpered.

Margaery kissed down Sansa’s heaving chest and sucked thirstily on long thick nipples as she sucked the nipples in deep and pumped her head filling Sansa’s flushed tits with burning friction and ecstasy.  Margaery snuffled devouring Sansa’s perfect tits.  Her head pulling back tenting Sansa’s capped nipples in Margaery’s hot greedy sucking mouth.

Margaery would move up and kiss Sansa deeply before swallowing a nipple again and lapping it with her tongue moving her head back to circle the steeple covered areola before thirstily sucking on the rock hard teat again.  Margaery moved from jutting nipple to nipple.  Sansa now had a hand in Margaery’s hair and jammed her head into the boob Margaery was wolf sucking on. 

Sansa gurgled.  Margaery looked up seeing Sansa’s face slashing hard.  The Stark girl’s head jerking and falling back as keens of ecstasy thrilled from her throat.  Now Sansa cupped her breasts and jammed them into the mouth that moved right and left to hard suck and then tongue lick with the flat of tongue over the rock hard nipples.

"Oh . . . yes!" Sansa gasped trying to stuff more of her tit into the hot mouth sucking fiercely on her tits.  "Ohhnnn! Oh . . . oh yes Margaery! Ohhhhnnnn, that feels so good!"

Margaery pushed Sansa back to her elbows and the statuesque redhead watched with limpid eyes as Margery quickly kissed down her filmed with perspiration belly.  She moved to get between Sansa’s legs and pushed her legs out one leg up bent at the knee.  Margaery kissed up and down Sansa’s quivering legs.  Margaery looked up at the deep blue eyes that looked at her with pure hot fire in them.

Margaery wet her fingers in her mouth sensually and pulled them out.  Keeping eye contact Margaery started to rub up and down Sansa’s muff rubbing it and pressing into the rigid clit making Sansa whimper and her body jolt as Margaery kept hot eye contact.  The Tyrell used her fingers to slowly tease open Sansa’s slit splaying out the dark labia opening paradise to Margaery.

Looking up Sansa’s flat belly Margaery slowly lowered her head and started to lick the slit slowly and lick up and over the rigid clit again and again as Sansa whimpered.  "Ohhhh! Oh Margaery!" Sansa moaned, arching her back, beginning to churn her hips in involuntary fuck motions. "Oh yes . . . yes, do me, yes! Oh god yes Margaery! Oh, it feels so good! Oh yes, like that! Unghh! Unhhh!" Sansa gurgled swirling her hips lifting her cunt up to her woman’s skilled tongue.

Margaery suckled Sansa’s clit between her lips and sucked it as she gripped the upraised leg to anchor herself as she lapped on the engorged clitoral hood with her rasping tongue.  Her tongue drilled into the hood teasing out the shiny clit and she slurped on it with her lips.  “Mmmggggg mmmmmm mmmgggg” Margaery moaned feeling her woman’s clit for the first time in her mouth.  She suckled on it with pure love lathing her tongue over the hard nodule making Sansa’s hips jolt and jam up into her mouth.

Margaery sucked and licked and then pulled her head back.  She started to rub with her fingers over the bulging clitoral hood. She drooled spit on Sansa’s muffin rubbing her fingers languidly up the slimy slit up and down the length of the hot slit.  “Unnggg uunggg oohhh bbbaabbyyy!” Sansa gurgled.  Margaery moved her head back down and sucked Sansa’s hot throbbing clit again and switched to suckling with hot tongue lashes as Sansa started to go wild.

Sansa’s hand went to the back of Margaery’s head and jammed forward.  Margaery swiped Sansa’s clit as she rotated her head and mashed her head forward and sucked in Sansa’s upper cunt and sucked hard pulling her head back snapping Sansa’s clit out her mouth.  She did this again and again as the redhead cawed and jammed her cunt up into Margaery’s mouth.  Her sweet wolf's body convulsed with need as Sansa rotated her swollen twat up into Margaery's devouring mouth.  Margaery sucking with cheek hollowing love sucks on Sansa's shiny pinkish white clit.

Margaery could see the tension rising in Sansa her whinnies clotted with raw need.  Her upper body writhed on the bed rolling from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.  Sansa’s face slashed hard with desperate need to cum.  Sansa’s body was filmed heavily with sweat now with beads beginning to run down her body as her face slashed with ecstasy.

Margaery sucked Sansa’s clit deep into her mouth and sucked hard and deep on it.  Her tongue like a serpent with slashing and lashing swipes on Sansa’s clit.  Sansa cunt exploded her back arching as her womb shattered with explosions of pure fucking bliss that scalded Sansa near senseless with pleasure.     "AAAWWWOOGGGGG! AANNGGHHIIEEEEE! hhhnnn hhhnnn Aunnnggghiiiieeee! Ohhnnggg . . . unghh! Aanngghiiieee!" Sansa cried out, as the Stark felt the wrenching spasms of a sharp orgasm tear at her quivering flesh.  “Oowwwgggggg! Hhhnngggggg! Ffffuucckkk—mmnngghhiiieeeee!” the long statuesque teen screamed in ecstasy.  Margeary was in heaven feeling Sansa throw up her hips to grind her rupturing cunt into her lover's hot sucking mouth.  Sansa's body bucked and lurched up and down as she now gripped Margaery’s head with both hands and ground her cunt into Margaery’s mouth her body bucking and flipping.  Margaery drank deep and greedily the hot cum flooding her gulping mouth.

As Sansa gasped and mewled Margaery rolled onto her back and slowly urged Sansa to roll over onto her knees and elbows.  A groggy Sansa leaned her upper body down to rest on forearms her cheek pressed into the bed her knees splayed out lowering her swollen dripping snatch. 

Margaery scooted up between Sansa’s legs and gripped the toned ass of the Stark teenager.  Margaery paused looking up at Sansa’s engorged pussy.  Sansa’s labia lips were hanging down deep pink to medium brown and soaked in cum.  Sansa’s shiny clit jutting out its sheath the tip all shiny.  Her love had a bigger clit than hers.  Margaery’s mouth watered at the succulent morsel begging for her tongue.

Margaery pulled Sansa’s groin down to her mouth.  Margaery flicked the jutting clitoral hood with her swiping tongue and making Sansa whimper anew her hips quaking with raw need and pleasure.  Margaery snaked her tongue up and down the gooey slit murmuring as she sucked in Sansa’s sweet creamy effluent.  Margaery pulled Sansa down further and the Stark girl rocked her hips grinding her swollen quim down on Margaery’s hot gobbling mouth.

Sansa surged up to her palms and rolled her hips grinding her aching cunt down on Margaery’s mouth her vulva swallowing the mouth lapping the drooling slit.  Margaery loved the feel of wetness and heat flooding her mouth as her lapping tongue bulged out the vulva enfolding over her hot lapping mouth.  Margaery swallowed the sweet love drool leaking out the hot swollen puss she was hotly devouring.

Margaery looked up at Sansa’s her head hanging down her face slashing with primal pleasure then it snapped up “Aauugggg hhngggg hhnngggg ooohhh—Margaeryyyyyy!” Sansa whimpered as her muff was expertly gobbled.  Margaery rocked her head up swallowing in a mouthful of cunt meat and munching obscenely driving Sansa wild with pleasure. 

Sansa took her right hand and gripped her nipples in turn squeezing and pulling on her teats the pleasure sending arrows straight to her now diamond hard clit.  The throbs hit her hard with pleasure.  Margaery scooted back slightly and lowered her head.  She now speared her tongue up Sansa’s cunt hole and sucked in a mouthful of slimy cunt meat and munched on it driving the redhead wild.  Margaery sucked hard stretching and tormenting the sweet inner folds of Sansa’s pussy sucked between her lips.

Sansa was grunting and crying out in ecstasy.  Margaery hammered her head up and down spearing Sansa’s sloppy wet honey hole.  Margaery licked up Sansa’s sloppy wet slit sucking on lips and licking slit.  Then her mouth sucked Sansa’s clit deep into her mouth and sucked with all her pure love her tongue spearing the shiny nodule and then polishing it as her cheeks hollowed out with deep throat love sucks.

Sansa felt her cunt explode.  "AAWWWOONNNGGGG!" Sansa suddenly screamed, in a roar that thrilled Margaery.  Sansa jamming down hard with her hips grinding her immolating pussy down into the Tyrell’s hot sucking mouth.  Margaery watched Sansa’s whole body as it convulsed wildly her legs lifting and hammering the back of her feet on the bed her toes curled painfully.  Margaery’s face was soaked in the cum convulsing out Sansa’s rapturing cunt.  Sansa’s head snapped up and down her eyes shocked wide open in blistering ecstasy.  Her clawed hands tearing at the sheets as her head thrashed like she was being speared.  She screamed more wails of shattering ecstasy "AAARRRGGGHHHUNNNNNNN … Auunngghmmnngghhh! Anngghaaiiiii! … auuggauhhgg Awwwooiieennnnn!"

Margaery was in heaven.  Her face covered in Sansa’s cum.  She scooted back and flipped the now weeping girl onto her back and climbed on top of her lover and kissed her deeply.  Sansa moaned hard tasting herself on Margaery’s tongue.   Their tongues shoved back and forth in between their mouths.

After a minute Sansa stopped sobbing and broke their kiss.  “I love you” she whispered and enfolded the Tyrell in her arms and rolled Margaery onto her back.  The Stark pushed her head down kissing Margaery deep and hard her tongue down the girl’s throat as Margaery’s eyes rolled back and spasmed in her skull.

Sansa kissed Margaery all over her face.  Margaery cooed and preened feeling Sansa’s lips all over her face giving Margaery sweet kisses.  Then they were kissing again deeply tongues down throats.  Margaery gripped and roughly massaged Sansa’s ass cheeks as the girl humped their swollen pussies up and down over each other.

Sansa began to rock her hips harder and harder her pussy wallowing down over Margaery’s swollen muff.  Their slimy cum soaked mounds rubbed up and down over each other.  Their slimy labia lips rolled and stretched while the sweeping motions had their clits jammed into each other and rode over the other’s clit.  Their breath chuffing through flared nostrils gasping for breath to keep humping hard.

Margaery was wound up like an overwrought wagon spring.  She gripped Sansa’s ass cheeks and pulled and pushed encouraging the girl to trib face-to-face.  They kissed deeply as Sansa was now pounding and dragging her muff over Margaery’s muffin.  Their clamshells drooling cum into the other’s slit and basting swollen clits.

Margaery felt the tension in her belly rising to unbearable pleasure.  She broke their deep kiss and jammed her forehead into the crook of Sansa’s throat.  Sansa pushed Margaery’s sweaty face into her throat with her hand. 

"Auungghhh! Oh oh Nnnunnggmmmm! Oh! Oh . . . sweet seven gods, unnggmmmnnnggghhiieeee! Mmmnngghhiieeeee!" Margaery screamed as her body bucked and then went taut her body quivering as one overpowering spasm after another wrenched her flesh.  “Ungghh! Hnnngggggggg! Awwwoogggggg! … hhnn hhnnn Ohnngg! Gods . . . yes! Yesss! Mmmnngggeeeee!" she wailed, her beautiful body surging and convulsing as a fierce orgasm wracked her sweet teenage body.

When Margaery came back to her senses Sansa was staring down at her with a look of pure rapture.  Sansa kissed her fiercely and then scooted down gripping Margaery’s breast in her hands and roughly massaged them grinding her palms into Margaery’s stiff nipples.  Sansa bent her head down and sucked thirstily on the medium brown colored nipples.  The redhead lapped and sucked with glee and happiness.  Her tongue did circles around steeple areolas and then rasped the hard little nipples with long slow rasping tongue licks.  Her head jammed down and sucked in a mouthful of Margaery’s firm boob.  Sansa pulled her head back sucking hard on the tit meat filling Margaery’s breast with fire and pleasure.

 _Oh gods_ Margaery thought _this girl is fucking lesbian wolf—she’s going to devour me_ Margaery thought in a near swoon of perfect love.

Sansa sucked in a mouthful of Margaery’s b-cupped tits and vacuum sucked the friction making Margaery’s heels scissor on the bed.  Sansa would suddenly surge up and kiss Margaery deeply and then back to Margaery’s breast.  The Direwolf taken human form tried to suck Margaery’s nipples off her breast and down Sansa’s throat.

“Sansaaaaaaa  ppllleeaseeeee!” Margaery whimpered her hands on Sansa’s shoulders weakly pushing urging Sansa to move south down her body.  Sansa looked up at Margaery with her blue eyes on fire.  She continued sucking with hard sucks her tongue slapping Margaery’s right nipple.

“Babyyyyy my pussssyyyyy my pussy … pleasssseeeee …  please suck—suck my pussy!”  Margaery whimpered.  Sansa lifted her head and with her fingers she rolled Margaery’s nipples squeezing in hard. The pleasure was like arrows striking Margaery’s shrieking clit hard with shocking pulses of ecstasy.

Sansa moved down Margaery’s belly now.  Sansa kissed the palpating belly her lips kissing all over the firm tummy making the Tyrell gasp and mewl in clotted need.  Sansa with evil glinting eyes gave Margaery’s stomach hard love bites making Margaery whoop and hips lurch up.  Sansa’s traveling lips leaving behind red love bites.

Now Sansa was over her shaved pussy.  “I love how smooth my pussy feels since I shaved it and I really love how your pussy looks and feels.”

“I love it too … push your beautiful face in my shaved cunt and suck me off baby!” Margaery husked to her young lover. 

“Ohhhh yesssssss” Sansa moaned and lowered her face to just over Margaery’s pussy and then took a long deep breath.  “Oh goddssss your pussy smells _so fuckingggg goooddddd_!”

Margaery smiled at the murmur performance.  Sansa was staring at her pussy all wet and swollen covered in cunt cream.

Sansa started to lower her face several times and pulled back and now looked up unsure at Margaery “I’m not sure what to do” she spoke with fear entering her eyes.

“Baby … do what I did to start with … just lick me and follow your heart” Margaery husked down at her lover.

Sansa lowered her head and licked up Margaery’s pussy.  Her eyes went spacy “Oh God you taste _sssooooo_ good!”  Margaery watched Sansa mash her face down burying her face in Margaery’s vulva and sucked in a mouthful of cunt meat and started to lap furiously. 

“Aauugggg hhhnnn hhnngggg!” Margaery gagged in raw pleasure as Sansa quickly licked up and down her slit with flat tongue licks.  Sansa then moved up and swallowed her clit and sucked so hard on the shiny morsel.  Sansa’s tongue lapping furiously on her rigid clit that she had sucked out its hood.  Margaery swirled her hips up into the teen’s hot sucking mouth.  She lifted her head and watched her vulva bulge out as Sansa raked her tongue up and down her sodden trench.  Margaery watched Sansa suck in her sweet cum and swallowed convulsively in happy glee.

“Oh baby yesss—hhuunnggg oohh aauggg nnggggg!” Margaery whimpered feeling Sansa lift her head enough to lick her tongue up her slit and over her shiny clit again and again.  This girl was a natural!  Margaery’s head lulled from side to side as the Stark girl sucked again on her clit.   Sansa lapped her head to roughly slide her tongue up and down over Margaery’s rigid shiny clit.  Sansa’s long arms went up Margaery’s body and cupped her breast and ground her palms into the swollen titties.  The friction of the rasping palms filled Margaery’s breast with aching fiery pleasure.

Margaery pulled her head up to look at Sansa and shook it to get the sweat out of her eyes.  She watched Sansa’s cheeks hollow out with her love sucks on her clit.  “Shit!” Margaery cried out feeling that first delicious spasm deep in her belly that was more than pleasure.  It was the first spasm of her rising orgasm building deep in her belly.  Sansa sensed it and began to suck Margaery’s clit in and out her perfect sensual lips her tongue polishing Margaery’s clit tip.

“Fffffuucckkkkkkkkk!” Margaery cried out.  Sansa now gripped her hips and pulled her face even harder into Margaery’s clit and sucked Margaery’s clit deep into her mouth.  Her throat sucked voraciously.  Margaery’s hands were scrabbling all over the sheets her heels digging into the mattress. 

The tension rose and rose and then shattered.  "OOOOWWWGGGGGG! AAUUGGGGHHHHH! … Ungghh! Ohnnggg! Oh . . . yes oh . . . gods! Auunggghhiiiiimmeennngghiieee!" Margaery squealed, her cries filling Sansa's bedroom as a phenomenally sharp climax ripped through the beautiful Tyrell teenager.

Margaery had to push Sansa’s head back forcefully.  “Sansa—Sansa … back off—let my clit recover baby … like I did you … my clit is all jangling now.”

Sansa nodded her head and gently tongued all over the Tyrell’s vulva and inner thighs licking up sweet hot slimy cum.  Sansa’s tongue occasionally brushed over Margaery’s clit testing it.

Soon Margaery clit had calmed and Sansa again wildly sucked her off to a wild screaming orgasm.  This time Sansa backed off but stayed by Margaery’s pussy.  The girl pressed her face into Margaery’s pussy and rolled it around soaking it in Margaery’s love slime.  “Your mine Margaery—all mine!” she declared possessively.  Sansa looked at Margaery now with her face wet with beaded sweat and Margaery’s creamy cum.

Margaery whole heartedly agreed with Sansa.  She may share later with her cousins if Sansa was willing but not anytime soon.  She wanted the Wolf all to herself.

It was time.

“Sansa … put you fingers in me and fuck me. Take my flower—make me yours” Margaery told Sansa.  The girls eyes going glassy.

“Oh Margaery … are you sure?  Should we?”

“Do you love me?”

“Ohhhh yyeeesssssss!”

“Then take me and make me yours Sansa—take what is yours!” Margaery encouraged in a heated whisper.  “I give you my flower willingly with all my heart Sansa … take me and make me yours forever!” Margaery declared in a passionate whispered entreaty.

She grabbed Sansa’s right hand and brought the fingers up to her mouth and sensually slipped them into her mouth and sucked on them coating them with her warm spit her lips sensually going up and down the long digits.

“Mmmnngggggggg!” Sansa whimpered.  She pulled her fingers out of Margaery’s hot mouth and brought them down to Margaery’s wet slit and rubbed the first three fingers up and down the wet trench rolling and rubbing over engorged medium brown pussy lips.  She rolled the lips and forked them pulling them taunt and rolling them.  She forked Margaery’s clit and squeezed in on it driving Margaery crazy with pleasure.

Sansa rose up releasing Margaery’s clit which made the Tyrell cry out in frustration.  “Are our sure Margaery?  You sure you want me to be the one?”

“Yeessssss! Sansa _pleeeaasseeeeee_ I _love_ you!”

Sansa moaned and sucked Margaery’s clit deep in her mouth and fiercely sucked on the hard button.  Margaery watched fire and passion burn into Sansa’s orbs as the wolf took her lover.  Sansa slipped two fingers into Margaery’s hot tight quim greasy with cum.  Sansa worked her fingertips into the tight cauldron on Margaery’s cunt.  Sansa lapped the clit sucked between her lips.

Sansa slammed her fingers forward piercing and ripping Margaery’s hymen asunder her knuckles slamming into Margaery’s vulva and remaining motionless.  Margaery’s head snapped back “Aaaaiieeeeeeee!” she wailed as her womanhood was ripped and taken by her wolf.  Her body shuddered as pain seared out her pussy but already it was fading to weak pulses as Sansa instinctively sucked on her clit with soft loving sucks and the Stark girl began to oh so slowly pump her fingers in and out Margaery’s no longer virgin cunt. 

Margaery’s body collapsed back to the bed as new pleasures started to flood out her pussy as Sansa slowly pumped and worked her fingers in and out Margaery’s tight twat.  Sansa half rolling her hand working her fingers through the tight slimy hot gripping folds sucking on her fingers.  Sansa’s face filled with wonder and pleasure feeling the tight folds sucking on her deep probing fingers.

Soon Margaery was in heaven as her cunt pulsed harder sucking on the two fingers Sansa now slammed harder in and out her tight pussy sending her to the moon on hot rushes of ecstasy.  Sansa was pulling on her clit with her pumping head and sucking so hard.  Her cunt felt on fire with pleasure hard pulses gripping her belly making it contract slightly lifting her head off the pillow as raw searing pleasure poured out her cunt. Sansa’s fingers pounding in so deep and hard her inner folds sucking and gripping tight on the digits pistoning in and out her drooling love box.

The pulses came harder and closer and then her cunt seemed to explode and tear itself inside out.  “Mmmmnngghhheeiiiiiiiiii!” Margaery screamed her back arching high off the bed her head jammed into the bed.  Her body flipped and jackknifed violently in the throes of ecstasy.  “Ffffucckkkkkk! Sansssaaaaa I loovvee youuuu! Ooowwwggggggg! Hhhhnmmmggggg!” Margaery cried out as pure pleasure pulverized her with fucking bliss.

Sansa sucked Margaery’s entire upper snatch into her mouth in a wild frenzy of wild lust.  Her fingers now slammed so hard into Margaery’s convulsing sloshing couchie as hot gushes of cum splattered out around the pumping fingers.  Margaery was gagging as a fierce pulsing suddenly bloomed in her womb and tore it so hard with shocking spams of searing fucking bliss.  Margaery’s feet planted in on the bed and jammed her angled cunt up into Sansa’s mouth as a second orgasm exploded over the top of the first orgasm.  "Onngghhnnggiieeee! Ohhhnngg! Unghh! Sansa . . . _yessssss_ - _ffffuucckkkkk_ ungghhh! Aunngghhiieee! Onnggmmmhnniiee!" Margaery screamed, twisting and clenching under Sansa’s hammering fingers in her now deflowered pussy.  Sansa’s mouth love sucked on Margaery’s clit.  Margaery whimpered, whinnying, then unleashing another cascade of shrieks.

Sansa backed off sensing Margaery was spent.  Margaery’s body now soaked in sweat her pussy swollen and almost brown with hot pumping blood.  Her brown labia lips all distended.  Sansa had a smug look looking up at Margaery.

Margaery was destroyed with strong aftershocks burning through her body making her hitch and jerk as fire filled her clit and nipples with searing shocks.

Sansa scooted up and they embraced.  Sweat and cum soaked bodies melded as new loves kissed deeply.  Margaery was in heaven.  It was that simple.  She was in heaven.

She kissed Sansa feeling her strength quickly returning.  She was ready to claim Sansa as hers.

She rolled a squealing Sansa onto her back and kissed her deeply before moving down and roughly sucking on the redheads pale areolas and so pink long engorged teats.

Margaery kissed down the flat toned belly settling between Sansa’s legs and putting her left leg over her shoulder and pushing out Sansa’s right leg wide opening her lover up to her hungry gaze.

Margaery moaned looking at Sansa’s swollen flower all wet with cream leaking out her slit.  Margaery lowered her head and began to lick and suck on Sansa’s slit and clit.  The Tyrell moved her head up and down devouring the swollen sloppy wet pussy.

Soon she had Sansa screaming like she was being garroted her body convulsing hard bucking wildly up into her hot sucking mouth as massive orgasm ripped through Sansa’s strong statuesque body.

Margaery backed up her body slightly and pushed her first two fingers into her mouth slobbering all over them.  She slicked her fingers with spit lubing them up to take her woman’s flower.  Margaery looked up at her Sansa with hot throbbing eyes as she slowly inserted her first two fingers into the still spasming quim and pushed them in the distended fuck hole up to Sansa’s hymen.

Sansa felt the fingers in her pussy pressing into her hymen.  Her eyes flared wide.  Suddenly, Sansa scooted back as Margaery looked up stunned and confused.

“What if I marry so high born Lord.  I’ll need to be a virgin for him!” Sansa exclaimed looking fearful, turning around strangely as if she was being spied on.

Margaery surged up to her knees on the bed in horrid shock.  “No no nonono,” she weakly whimpered staggering out of the bed.  She felt like she might throw up violently.  She looked desperately for her clothes on the floor, and walked with wobbly legs over to them by the screen.

“NNNOOOOOOOOOO!” Sansa screamed and jumped out of the bed and fell to her knees, looping her arms around Margaery’s waist and pressing her cheek into Margaery’s flat stomach.  “Forgive me!”

Margaery kicked her legs, trying to break the iron grip.

“Let me explain!”

“Fuck you! Let me go you goddamn cunt!  My gods—I gave myself freely to you Sansa—” Margaery nearly fainted, her world tilted for a brief moment before she clenched her teeth in resolve. Silent tears of raw hurt ran down her cheeks, her soul starting to crack, preparing to shatter.

Sansa was whimpering and sobbing now.  “Please, please, let me explain,” she whimpered as Margaery tried to pry her hands off her body, “let me explain”.

“There is nothing to explain.  I’ve made a horrible mistake.  I hate you!” Margaery hissed in fury.

**Sansa**

She had ruined it like she always did.  She deserved her fate.    Her arms fell away from Margaery as life drained from her body.  Sansa sobbed brokenly.  Her father always told her to take full accountability for one's actions.  She started to feel faint as her breath got light and feathery.  She needed to confess to Margaery.  She needed to tell Margaery it was all her fault.

In a dead voice “You’re right. I’m not worthy of you Margaery … I’m so, so sorry.  All I’m really good for is breeding.  Just some heifer to crap out sons for my Lord I will never love.” Sansa spoke brokenly, her head bent down with her long, red hair flagged down around her face.

She did not see the Tyrell slowly stepping back, fire in her eyes along with something else.

“I’m fucking weak. I’m stupid, weak and a dreamer.  Arya is right.”

“What does that mean?” Margaery snarled, backing away from Sansa, hurt evident in every line of her body.

“I’m weak.  I’m pathetic. Arya never cows to our mother, she fights her every day for her right to seek her own path.  Me—I just bow my head and say “yes mother”, and meekly do as she says.  Ever since I can remember, all I have heard is that as soon as possible I will be married off to some high prince.  No matter my feelings, my desires.  That it is my destiny to be sent off to some man I won’t love.

“Only my father has saved me so far from being auctioned off to some local lord. My mother is so fucking gods damned anxious to marry me off it makes me fucking sick!” Sansa let her inner turmoil and anger to finally surface.

Margaery had stopped moving.  “Why don’t you fight?  It’s your life.”

“I’m weak.  I have been groomed to be a prince’s wife and give him babies.  My mother feels that’s all I’m really good for.  I…  I just have my looks.  I’m not very smart, nor do I have any will.  You are meant for far better than the likes of me Margaery.  Find a woman who is worthy of you.  It surely isn’t me.”  Sansa bowed her head and wept brokenly.

She did not feel Margaery kneel in front of her, and then she was sobbing like a baby when Margaery took her in her arms and comforted the distressed Stark princess.

“You’re strong Sansa, you just have to reach inside and grasp it.”  Sansa couldn’t stop herself from snuggling into Margaery’s firm but pliant body.

“No, don’t lie—instead of giving you myself I… I…  I don’t know, all I heard was my mother’s voice in my head again berating me, telling me I had to be perfect for a—some _male_ prince or lord … I’m pathetic.”

“No Sansa.  Stop.  Look at me … look at me, damnit!” Margaery barked at her love, who finally looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. 

“I’ve been nurtured by my grandmother to seek and follow my own path.  You haven’t.  I can wait if you are no—” her words were cut off by a scorching kiss.  Sansa’s tongue slid deep into her mouth, and claimed her tongue aggressively.  Margaery melted into the fiery kiss. She really had not choice, being so in love with Sansa.

Suddenly Margaery squealed into the mouth devouring hers as Sansa effortlessly lifted her up off the floor pressing her body into Sansa’s tall and strong body.  Sansa had one hand in Margaery’s hair mating their mouths tight as their tongues dueled hotly in Margaery’s whimpering mouth.  Sansa carried Margaery back to their bed.  Sansa placed Margaery down on the bed and looked down at her with pure love that made the Tyrell hiccup and a tear run down her cheek. 

Sansa laid down on the bed beside her love.  She slowly pulled a pillow over folding it and worked it underneath her head.  “I want to watch you as you take my virginity Margaery.  I want to watch you as you claim my body, mind and soul as all yours.”   Sansa watched Margaery move to sit up and shivered as Margaery stroked her body hungrily.  “I’m going to take your hymen now Sansa.  You hurt me terribly, but I love you so much I forgive you.  But you can’t ever do anything like this again.  It will kill me.”

“I won’t Margaery.  I will be strong for you from this heartbeat forward.  I belong only to you.   I would rather slit my wrists than let any man touch me.”

Sansa felt Margaery put her fingers on her lips “Don’t worry.  My grandmother will fix it all for us.”

Margaery moved down the bed and she slowly spread Sansa’s legs up and out spreading Sansa’s knees out.  This spread out Sansa’s flower to her lover.  Sansa shivered seeing Margaery look at her cunt with fuck hunger.  “I’m going to fuck you so good Sansa.  From now on I live my life for you—and us.”

Sansa felt her throat gulp “I live only for you Margaery.  I give my soul completely.  Take the gift that only  a woman can give but once.  I give it freely.”

Margaery groaned deep in her chest when Sansa maintaining hot eye contact pulled her wet pussy open showing the red inner folds clutching and wetly pulsing.

“I give myself to you Margaery … make me yours for now and forever.”

Margaery again laid down between Sansa’s legs and moaned pressing her mouth into the quim still wet and swollen.  Margaery was so lost in Sansa’s wet womanhood.  Sansa gagged in helpless pleasure feeling Margaery feast on her sodden twat.  Margaery jetted her Sansa’s clit in and out her lips and began to waggle her head lashing her tongue form side to side over the rigid clit in her mouth. 

Sansa whooped and her upper body jerked and spasmed her cunt now grinding instinctively up into the mouth devouring it with focus and pure love.  "Oh . . . unh! Oh Margaery . . . unh! Unh! Oh gods . . . oh shit oh! Unhhhh!" Sansa panted, squirming wildly, completely overwhelmed by Margaery’s passionate assault on her swollen aching quim.

Sansa had started pumping her nipples pulling on her tits and roughly massaging her flushed breasts.  For a minute Sansa ramped up her body wallowing from shoulder to shoulder as her body rolled in rising tension and ecstasy.  Sansa was squealing and then she was screaming and bucking her hips hard up and down.

"Unnghhaauuggnhhhhiiee!" Sansa cried out as the full shock of her orgasm hit her. "Oh! Oh! Onngghhmmnniieeee! AAAAAWWOOGGGGGG!" Sansa screamed, her head lifting form the pillow and slamming back and back again as she felt her cunt tearing itself inside out.  She jammed her exploding pussy up into the mouth devouring harder as the shocks of ecstasy tore through her body.  She jammed her cunt harder into the Margaery’s mouth as it devoured her prolonging her gut wrenching spasms of pure fucking bliss. 

Sansa ground her trim up into Margaery’s mouth Sansa’s pubic bone grinding her muffin up into Margaery’s mouth driving her lover’s head back that small fraction.  She was driven insane hearing Margaery lewdly gulp down the love juice sloshing out her spasming pussy.

“Oh oh Margaery—I love you I love you … take my maidenhood Margaery—make me a woman—your woman, Margaery.”

She felt Margaery hesitating.  She had her hands locked on Sansa’ hips to control the Starks hard bucks.  Sansa half sat up on her right elbow.  She gripped Margaery’s right hand and brought her first two fingers to her mouth and wetly sucked on them like Margaery and done her own fingers earlier. 

Sansa trailed Margaery’s fingers down between her firm beast and down to her stomach and then slowly wormed them into her aching cunt.  Sansa whimpered feeling the digits brushing over her maidenhead. 

Margaery still hesitated.  Sansa groaned and with her long arms she gripped Margaery’s right wrist and pushed the fingers harder into her hymen as it began to stretch and Sansa’ gritted her teeth and tears sprang into her eyes. 

Margaery sucked Sansa’s clit into and suckled it her left hand massaging Sansa’s inner thigh.  She lifted her head a moment “together baby” she bent her head back down and sucked fiercely on Sansa’s clit with short sharp sucks.

Sansa felt her lover pull her fingers back and she gripped Margaery’s wrist hard and together they slammed Margaery’s slender fingers forward tearing through her hymen ripping it asunder. 

A long flash of pain filled her pussy but the sucks on her clit quickly overrode the pain and her pussy felt alive and filled with fresh spasms of ecstasy.

Margaery slowly pumped her first two fingers in and out the hot tight vice grip of Sansa’s pussy as it clenched down and sucked on her pumping finger in hot loving tight embrace.

Sansa felt pleasure pouring out her pussy.  The fingers stretching her out felt so divine.  She felt her belly tightening.  She swirled her pussy up and forward to take Margaery’s long fingers even deeper up her snatch.  Sansa’s eyelids fluttering feeling her lover’s knuckles rapping her vulva harder.  Margaery slowly pulled her long slender fingers back and then sharp thrust forward to slam them back into Sansa’s tight couchie fully burying them up Sansa’s pussy.

The dance slowly accelerated and built up force.  The Tyrell slowly worked up the pace and force of her fingers fucking her sweet wolf.  Margaery was now slamming in finger into Sansa’s cunt.  The vibrations and friction shocked Sansa with raw pleasure.  Sansa stared down at the fingers pounding her trim as her twat made wet obscene slurpy noises.  It felt _soooo_ fucking good!

Gods Sansa thought her quim sounded like a sloshing pool and her pussy juice was splattering.  Margaery had stopped sucking her clit and pulled her knees forward to bend over her pussy.  Margaery’s left hand was rubbing over her slicked clit in a blur. 

Margaery was looking hard into her eyes.  Margaery’s face slicked with Sansa’s cum.

“Cum on my fingers Sansa” Margaery softly murmured barely lifting off the sloppy wet pussy.  She looked up at Sansa with her throbbing brown eyes as she again swallowed Sansa’s clit and hard sucked with quick sucks.  She watched her slut writhe and caw in rising helpless pleasure as Sansa’s face filled with almost agonizing pleasure.

“FFFFFUUUCCKKKKK!” Sansa screamed as felt her womb explode and her pussy felt like it was tearing itself apart.  "Aaannnggghhhh oh sweet old gods ungghhh auunngghiiieeeee!" she wailed, her body flipping up and slamming backwards into the pillow over and over.  Sansa wildly thrust her hips up into the fingers hard fucking her exploding twat.  "Auungghhh! Unnggghiieeeeeee! Mmnngghhiieeeee! Nngghhiieeeee!" Sansa wailed in lost pleasure her body alive and soul totally in love.

She fell back onto the pillow limp.  Margaery kept her finger buried in Sansa’s twat enjoying the spams still ripping out her lover’s pussy.

Sansa was stunned her body soaked in sweat.  Her pussy felt alive.  She gasped after a minute when she felt Margaery start to move her fingers again.

“Oh baby … I’m devastated … my pussy feels ssssoooo good baby” Sansa weakly told her lover.

“I’m going to take you to heaven Sansa.”

Sansa gagged when Margaery sucked her clit back into her mouth and gently rhythmically sucked on her still hard clit that went diamond hard again.

Sansa’s head lulled around feeling Margaery fingers rubbing all over her frontal pussy channel.  She heard Margaery grunting around her clit a look of concentration on her face.

Suddenly a shocking pulse slammed into Sansa’s body robbing her of her breath.

Margaery released Sansa’s clit a moment “Oh Baby! That’s your g-spot—so spongy! Hold on!’  Sansa keened feeling her clit sucked back between Margaery’s lips and her nub polished by the Tyrell’s tongue.

Sansa felt Margaery press her first two fingertip pads into a spongey hillock on her pussy wall.  Margaery was wildly rubbing this spot and again sucking fiercely on her clit with long harsh love sucks.

Margaery now zeroed in on Sansa’s g-spot.  Margaery adjusted the angle of her pumping fingers to harpoon the spongy hillock and press in hard on the Stark teenager’s g-spot. 

She looked up Sansa harshly bellowing stomach.  Her lover was writhing first form one shoulder and then half rolling over onto her other shoulder her face looked like she was being garroted.

Suddenly Sansa felt her cunt tear itself inside out as her body surged up into a half sitting position as hammering blows of ecstasy ripped her womb out her belly.

"AANNGGHIIIEEE!  OH!  UNNMMGGGHH!  AIIIEEEE!" Sansa screamed as unimaginable pleasure exploded out her rupturing pussy with hammer blows of shocking ecstasy.  "OOWWNNGGGHMNNIIIEEE!" Sansa wailed her body shaking violently and snapping with almost killing spams of fucking bliss.  Her body folded forward to almost a sitting up position as her body convulsed with spasms of fucking bliss.  "Ohhnnnuuunnnggg ... ungghhh! Ohh! Unnmnnnggeeeeee! Oh yes! Ohnn! Unngghmmnnieeee!" Sansa screamed in almost agonizing pleasure her body jerking forward and back but still upright.  Her firm tits whip-lashed up and down on her chest the sweat soaked tits slapping her chest hard in her throes of near crippling ecstasy.  Sansa's body slammed back down onto the bed and bucked and writhed as pleasure robbed her of conscious thought.  Her eyes rolled back into her skull and rolled violently making her eyelids bulge sweetly for Margaery as she absorbed Sansa’s orgasm.

Sansa was hers now.  Totally.

She backed off on her loving ministrations and brought Sansa down slowly.  Sansa was weeping softly and murmuring “I love you I love you I just love you I love you with all my heart Margaery.”

Margaery crawled up Sansa’s body after grabbing the covers and pulling them over their sweat soaked bodies.

Sansa snuggled into Margaery’s body. They kissed and murmured to each other.  Sansa rolled over in small spoon.  Margaery looped and arm and leg over her Queen.  The Queen of her heart.

They went to sleep with Sansa holding Margaery’s hand against her heart with a smile on her face.  Margaery soon followed kissing Sansa’s neck and shoulder.

**Olenna**

Olenna stared in her scrying dish.  She had rushed back to her room after spotting the two teenagers nearly tripping each other as they hurried down the hall to Sansa’s room.  Even from afar she could feel the sexual tension.  She had seen the fires of lust raging hotter and hotter in Sansa’s eyes day by day.  Others might not see it, but Olenna knew to be looking for it.  Her not so-sweet granddaughter had been stoking the flames of want in that redhead’s belly for five nights now.  Quite admirably too, Olenna had to grudgingly admit.  She had seen it all through her _dragon glass eye_.

Olenna had poured in the elixir from the purple bottle that went with scrying dish as soon as she returned to her sleeping quarters.  She had been spying on Margaery with her dragon glass eyes for years now.  Olenna had feared that Margaery was besotted with the tall red-headed Stark girl, and would not be able to control herself despite all claims otherwise.

She had confronted Margaery this very morning.  She could not let on she had been spying on the girl with her magical seeing eye, so she had to phrase it as suspicions and ‘I know something is up between you two’ statements.

Margaery had confessed she was besotted with the girl, but was only having some fun with her.  Getting her to loosen up and enjoy the pleasures of Sapphic sex.  Margaery would not let it go far.  She wanted Sansa to see the truth of female desires.  She had told Olenna to _chill out_ , whatever that meant. 

Olenna had to grind her teeth in frustration.  Margaery was headstrong and would do damn well as she pleased.  She trusted that Olenna’s love for her would always win out.  Damn the girl and her intuition – she was right.

Olenna had received the dragon glass eyes in her youth from a male paramour.  He had been a sweet lover, and he had given her a gift he had picked up from an antique shop in Oldtown.  Her long past lover had told her what a salesman had told him.  That it was from old Valyria. The salesman had explained that the three pendants had magical abilities that allowed the master to see through them with the scrying dish. All one had to do was pour the purple liquid into the dish and recite Valyrian spells, and one could see and hear through the pendants. 

They had laughed about it at the time.  She had cooed over the pretty pendants with a large, smooth, pinkish stone in the center.  They had both doubted the authenticity of the pendants, but they laughed about it as he boned Olenna to hard, screaming orgasms.

Years later she had been fucking the Maester of Highgarden.  Mace was enamored with a young daughter of a local lord. They had agreed to look the other way as each dallied.  When her Maester had seen the dragon glass eyes he had been most intrigued.  He told her the designs and runes were definitely of old Valyria but all knew magic did not exist any longer.

That had peaked Olenna’s interest.  She had diligently researched the Dragon Glass Eyes and slowly science out the old artifacts.  She read that one had to believe for the magic to work and to sing the proper incantations to invoke and bind the pendants to her will.  First she had sought the magical incantations to use with the dish, and how to say the high Valyrian words.  It had taken her two more years to learn belief.  She had been highly rewarded for her diligent efforts.

When Margaery had taken Sansa’s hand after dinner Olenna could almost feel the sexual tension between the two teenage girls.  When she followed them out into the hall and saw their hurry to get to Sansa’s room she was sure of their intent.  She had prayed to gods she knew did not exist that Margaery would control her libido and supposed love for this girl.  She had a way to make sure of events.

Olenna had hurried back to her private room and poured out the magical liquid that rolled out the long neck like mercury.  The heavy metal shimmered and poured languidly down and out of the long neck of its retaining bottle.  The purple metal then quickly leveled itself in the shallow basin.  Olenna spoke the spell she had learned in High Valyrian.  The liquid shimmered, and Olenna watched the world as seen by the gem from in the scyring bowl.

The pendant was still around Margaery’s neck.  It was dark and stayed that way for half a minute before light was again available.  Sounds were muffled.  Soon Olenna was able to piece out that Margaery was in the green houses of Winterfell and she was snoging passionately with Sansa.  The sounds of the sixteen year olds panting and moaning came to Olenna’s ears as the vision went dark again as they kissed passionately, their bodies pressed tight against each other.

 _Damn Margaery’s eyes_ , Olenna groused.  She was working up Sansa so the girl could never stop any of Margaery’s nefarious designs on that sweet, nubile teenage body.  While she whined, a part of the matriarch admired how Margaery plucked the Stark’s strings to achieve her goals.  Olenna fumed though, when she was sure what that goal would be.  Her granddaughter was just a little too audacious!

Soon the girls were hurriedly walking down the corridors of Winterfell back to Sansa’s room, which they had been sharing since Margaery’s arrival.  The girl had so easily maneuvered their parents to achieve her aims. Olenna admired how deftly her granddaughter had maneuvered both sets of parents into having her share Sansa’s quarters.  Of course both sets of parents were completely oblivious to all the signs of sexual attraction and raging hormones.  Their whole bodies and persona screamed deep passionate love and sexual hunger for each other.  Olenna shook her head, wondering how straight people often could not read the signs of their children’s true sexual nature.  Arya practically screamed out she was gay and her mother did not have a clue.  Olenna could tell that Eddard, the crafty wolf, had finally put the pieces together and was working his way through to acceptance.

Gods she admired that man!

Olenna had been assured by Margaery for the last two years she would hold onto her virtue.  It was a valuable asset that could achieve much in their Game of Thrones.  Margaery had assured her she would never give away her precious virtue until it was the “proper” time.  Olenna had had her fears, knowing her granddaughter’s strong, defiant personality.  This was one of the qualities that made Margaery so adept at the Game of Thrones.

Still, Olenna had thought she and Margaery were on the same page.  They had _not_ been.  The proper time, to Margaery, was obviously _now_.  She had seen Margaery was besotted with Sansa from the moment they met, but she had hoped that Margaery would hold onto a sense of propriety. 

Margaery had put her pendant around the dummy bust that held Sansa’s own pendants, facing into the room.  It was the natural way to arrange a pendant on the bust.  Olenna had counted on this each night, the pendant giving her access to the two girl’s private time.

She had seen Margaery each night take Sansa further and further down the road of sexual awakening.  Olenna had been hemmed in by her own craftiness.  She could not confront Margaery with her knowledge.  To do so would reveal her source of this privy knowledge.  She would never risk her granddaughter’s trust and love.

With her pendant perfectly positioned, Olenna had seen the entire sexual escapade.  She had seen the deflowering of both girls. The looks on their faces as orgasms ripped such pure pleasure from their pussies was quite powerful, Olenna had to admit.

She had been angered first at Margaery and her lack of control.  Her granddaughter had lost a precious bargaining chip.  Olenna calmed her anger, thinking of the many times she parted her legs for lovers back in her youth long before she was married off.  Gods she had cummed so hard.  Olenna had to admire that Margaery was giving away her virtue for love where Olenna had given it simply because she was randy and wanted to experience the full joys of sex with a man.

Olenna also admired Margaery’s selection in a mate.  Sansa was beautiful, smart and a fiery potential.  Sansa just needed more confidence, and she knew Margaery would take care of that problem.  Olenna started to make the calculations she always did when new parameters were introduced.  Margaery would lead to the full flowering of Sansa’s abilities.  In time they would become a powerful force.  A force she would nurture, and in time use.

Olenna enjoyed watching the lovemaking.  She had been almost flabbergasted when she discovered her granddaughter and her cousins were having incestuous lesbian sex.  _A lot of lesbian sex_.  She had then given Margaery a gift of one of her precious dragon eyes.  What she had seen and heard had been very educational.  She had known of lesbian sex of course, and such relationships, but it was all knowledge that was intellectual and felt far away.

This was up close and personal.  She had come to see what her progenies saw in it.  Love and the joy of sex really should be allowed to express itself no matter the pairings of the lovers.  She began to wonder what she had missed out on.  Olenna loved sex, and being a voyeur was almost as good in her late autumn years.

Her enjoyment had come to screeching halt when Sansa faltered.  _Had Sansa lost her mind_!  _OWCH!  That was harsh!_   Olenna had almost gotten up to run down to Sansa’s suite to thrash her ass and get Margaery out of there.  Fortunately, she had hesitated.  The Stark girl’s confession of feeling so inferior touched her heart, and grabbed her granddaughter’s heart as well.  Olenna almost couldn’t understand how the girl could feel so trite and inconsequential.  Olenna and Margaery were filled to overflowing with confidence and feeling of self-worth.

Olenna looked forward to Margaery bringing out the inner wolf in Sansa Stark.  Catelyn Stark should be ashamed of herself!

Olenna had to change her whole calculus now.  She knew she would have to betroth her granddaughter to Joffrey the shit in four months.  Margaery had been distraught until Olenna told her how she had already planned out his poising on their wedding day.  Margaery was most happy to play her part in his poisoning and death, after she recovered from her grandmother’s jib at her expense.  She told her grandmother the realm would be a much better place without the “little shit”.

Olenna planned on then marrying Margaery to sweet, amenable Tommen.  They would be able to mold him into a good ruler, and allow Margaery and her cousins the ability to marry the right lords and keep them all still together so they could carry on their illicit, incestuous lesbian affairs.

Now she would mold Tommen into accepting Sansa as his concubine.  That is what the world would think.  She would in reality be Margaery’s true love.  Not the best solution, Olenna knew, but it was the only one she could envision at the moment.  Hopefully, a better option would show itself in the future.

Olenna again wondered why a whole generation of Highgarden seemed to be gay or bisexual.  Margaery was forcing the issue with her innate desires for the female body. 

Olenna sighed.  She loved her granddaughter and it was obvious that she had all the skills and temperament that her son Mace lacked.  He was a dullard when it came to the Game of Thrones.  Margaery would grow to be her equal. 

She looked into her dish and observed her granddaughter all entwined and asleep, snuggling into Sansa’s body and clutching it possessively.  It was obvious they were both deeply in love with each other.

Olenna allowed herself to grouse one more time crying to herself: _why oh why couldn’t you keep you legs shut and keep your virginity_.  Women had a big advantage when it came to sex, and keeping one’s virginity if they chose.  _Damn you Margaery for choosing not to!  You knew I would bend and support your passion for the Stark girl._

 _Margaery counted on my love for her, and that my desire to pass on my mantel to her would control my ire and rancor_.  Olenna smiled slightly.  _Margaery is already quite skilled at the Game of Thrones_ , Olenna she had to admit.  She had Olenna changing her plans for the future, and for Margaery already.

Life had definitely gotten more complicated for House Tyrell, but Olenna already felt her blood pulsing in her veins.  Their deflowering was a new challenge that had to be met.  Olenna loved challenges.

Olenna sat back, contemplating the new set of facts.  Sansa was in many ways a perfect match for Margaery.  Together, once Margaery had Sansa up to speed, they would be a formidable pair to deal with.

Olenna steeple her fingers together.  She contemplated the future of Westeros and how that would affect both House Highgarden and Margaery.

A violent storm was approaching from the East.  Daenerys Targaryen had arisen from the desert and had become a most terrible force.  She was already mighty, and only growing stronger.  She had shattered all the rim of Slaver’s Bay and deep inland.  Dothraki Khalasars had been shattered by the woman as well.

She was definitely coming west.  She wanted to reclaim her throne. None would be able to stop her - alliances would have to be made.

Olenna thought about how she could bend the woman, or at least mollify her to best put forward the aims of her House. 

Fortunately, for Margaery and her brood’s innate inclinations, the Queen seemed to have their same tastes and orientation though she was seemingly trying to suppress or at least hide her true nature for now. The woman was definitely ambitious, and was showing she would do what she needed to do to take and rule her kingdom.

Yes, this Daenerys Targaryen was going to be a most formidable force.  Olenna was already looking forward to the challenges this wild card would cause in the fortunes of Westeros.

 

**Arya**

Arya looked up into the night sky at the half moon shining bright.  The morning star was just to the left of the lower point of the moon, an alignment of celestial bodies that was a portent of love. Arya was definitely falling in love with the exploits of the dragon queen.  Arya tilted her face up, letting the ghostly light of the moon caress her skin. 

How she longed that it was Daenerys Targaryen caressing her face instead, with her long, slender fingertips.  The woman must be so tall and powerful to do all things that Arya heard about.  The woman was smashing City State after City State.  She had conquered Khalasars.  The Targaryen was an unstoppable force, moving like lightning across the sky.  The Dragon Queen was a large rolling thunderhead with one clear destination:

Westeros.

Her dreamy Queen was coming to her.  She could almost see her violet eyes staring out across the Dothraki grass sea, or from atop some pyramid of Meereen.  The tall woman’s hair would be flowing out behind her in the strong breeze, the wind brushing her body. 

 _I wish it was my hands touching that lovely body,_ Arya thought.  Her cheeks reddened with thoughts of her tongue caressing that same dragon-blooded body, especially certain areas of it.

While warged into Nymeria, she had spied on several of the cooks and maids finding small spaces in behind alcoves or in the haylofts making sweet girl-girl love.  The women were so engrossed they never saw the wolf from on high, or peeking inside a partially closed door.

Arya had spent time in her wolf watching and learning. She had masturbated all night long after seeing such hot sex.  Arya knew basically how to make love to a woman now, just not the finer specifics. 

How she longed to learn from the Dragon Queen.

Arya squirmed, squeezing her thighs together and enjoying the friction.  She took a deep breath.  There would be plenty of time later for that pleasurable pastime.  She looked out from her perch on the east curtain wall of Winterfell and out over the small field, and into the forest beyond.  The tall pines, spruce and elm trees that stood shoulder to shoulder like brothers of some long lost family of titans.  These brothers blocking small humans from the mysteries that still roamed in those depths of the forest they guarded.  Arya heard a long, mournful howl.  From the courtyard she heard Nymeria’s powerful answer.

Arya envied the freedom of the wolf pack to roam where it would.  Eddard had put out an edict to stop active hunting of wolves.  He would compensate for any lost lambs during the lambing season.  How Arya wished she, too, had the freedom to seek out the destiny she desired.

She felt trapped by circumstance.  She was warrior born, but trapped in a body that society would not acknowledge had the right to seek out the path of the warrior.  Arya hoped her sweet Dragon Queen would come to Westeros and change this. 

Daenerys Targaryen was _the_ total woman.  She was smoking hot, smart, a warrior born and so, so, tall.  Arya dreamed of taking that mighty warrior and making her writhe beneath Arya’s fingers and tongue. Arya shivered at just the _thought_.

She knew the Dragon Queen would love her.  S _he just had to_!

Nymeria came strolling down the battlement with her strong, confident lope.  Arya looked back out over the embrasure at the dark forest that seemed almost magical in the dim light.  Off in the far distance she heard more wolves howling their plaintive cries.

Arya looked into her direwolf’s eyes on level with hers.  Nymeria had her ears cocked, twisting locating the sound.  Now more howls answered the first from the Southeast.  They sounded mournful, like two separated lovers that longed for each other and knew that though they may hear their mate, they would never be reunited.

Nymeria woofed and butted her head into Arya ribs.  The action broke her out of her melancholy thoughts.  Arya stroked her wolf’s ears and looked into Nymeria’s intelligent, dark golden eyes.

The wolf flopped down onto her back, and looked up at Arya expectantly.  Nymeria woofed again, expressing her displeasure at a lack of belly rubbing.

Arya chortled, bending down and aggressively scratched her pleasure hound’s belly with her fingertips. The wolf wiggled on the stone, her legs running in the air and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. 

After some satisfying scratches, Arya sat down beside her direwolf.

The times were changing.  Arya ruminated in the difference she had seen in her older sister since the Tyrells had arrived.  Yes indeed, Sansa was acting different.  Before the arrival of the Roses of Highgarden, Sansa had been her usual self, prattling on about Loras this and Loras that.  He was so handsome and so strong.  She was so sickening in her swooning over the young knight.  He was tall, strong, and handsome for sure, but for the life of her Arya could not see why Sansa swooned over that _man_.

Arya started scratching behind Nymeria’s ears.

But no longer. The last few days, Sansa had not mentioned Loras at all.  In fact, she spent all her time with his sister Margaery. She was almost as sickening with Margaery - gods how could the two act any more like girlie girls. They were always together, laughing and hugging each other.   They for some reason found the need to touch each other _constantly_ to make their points.   They would stare into each other’s eyes as they talked, totally ignoring the rest of the world. 

Arya wanted to put a finger in her throat and gag.  She had been talking to them yesterday and they did not even hear her as the stared into each other’s eyes.  _What was wrong with them_?

She had plucked Sansa in the ear for that.  The next thing she knew she was running down the hall, fearing for her life with a furious Margaery Tyrell lifting up her dress to chase after her.  She had run to her room and slammed the door shut as an angry Tyrell yelled at her to come out and face her like a girl.

 _Yeah right_.

Arya listened to Margaery pounding on her door and kicking it.  Arya’s eyes were still a little wide thinking about it - _how had she run so fast holding up her dress with both hands_?

She had waited five minutes, hearing nothing.  She wanted Nymeria with her, so she opened the door and immediately a hissing, storming Margaery Tyrell was slashing at her with her clawed hands and trying to grab her hair.  Wild-eyed, Arya desperately fended her off.

Suddenly, Sansa was there trying to pull Margaery back, distracting the hellcat.  Nymeria came loping into Arya’s room, bunting Margaery casually aside.  Arya closed the door, but first paused to give Margaery the universal sign of _fuck off_.

More pounding on her door ensued, but the thick timbers did not even quiver in protest.

Tired, Arya left her stargazing and went to her room. She climbed onto her bed and sat back against her headboard.  Nymeria woofed and jumped up to join her mistress, putting her head in Arya’s lap and rumbling when her master scratched her muzzle and along her head up to her twitching ears.  The wolf became sleepy, immersed in supreme pleasure.

Arya pondered the riddle of Sansa and Margaery.  The girls spent _all_ their time together.  Margaery even slept in Sansa’s bed.  Arya could just image them giggling and gossiping about whatever small stupid, simpleton prince they had eyes for this day or that.  They were probably practicing their stitching for the wedding bridals.  Geez.  What else could they be doing all night long anyways?

Annoyed, Arya finished with thinking of her sister.  The little wild wolf closed her eyes and started to ponder which fantasy she would choose tonight.  Who would save whom?  … Yes.

Tonight it will be her sword that saves the day.

Arya wiggled down, preparing herself, and then opened the mummer’s play behind her eyelids.

Daenerys Targaryen was fighting a large band of brutish mountain clan ruffians from the Howler clan.  Their dead were littered around the high mountain glade.  In some places the dead were literally heaped one upon the other, their limbs intertwined in a grotesque dance macabre from their death throes, and their bodies covered in mangy coats of animal fur, rusted chain mail and mismatched plate armor that was ill fitting.

Daenerys’ sword slashed men’s arms off, disemboweled with intestines spewing onto the ground unraveling like a child’s twisted string.  Heads were chopped clean off, or cleaved into parts at all different angles.

But the numbers were too great.  She was tiring.  Arya ran into the glade from the fringe of forest fir and spruce.

Like a Direwolf in righteous anger she dove into the fray.  Her right hand held a shorter broadsword, her right hand wielded Needle. 

Her swords blocked and parried the initial blows.  The blades then lashed and slashed out, delivering death on both sides.  Her arms whirled her blades in a blur of crippling blows and killing strokes that struck down their foes.

They came back to back, and Arya fought wildly defending her Queen.  No longer exposed from an attack from the rear, Arya and the Queen quickly dispatched the vile brigands.

Suddenly, the dead were gone and the field filled with warm, bright sunshine and a wild profusion of wild flowers in a riot of blue, red, yellow, purple and orange.  Arya stared into the violet orbs of the tall Targaryen.  They were on the apex of a knoll in the middle of the glade. 

The Queen stepped down several steps so their heads were now on the same level.  Steel grey met violet eyes, and the Queen smiled.  Arya felt her heart flutter, and a shy smile graced her lips.  Daenerys gently cupped the younger warrior’s cheeks and brought their lips together.  They kissed sweetly to begin with, but soon the hot ardor of pulsing passion took over, and the Queen demanded entrance to Arya’s mouth which was immediately given.

Arya cried out into the mouth devouring hers. Tongues wetly entwined and slithered together.  Clothes seemed to magically disappear.  Now naked bodies pressed tightly as the Queen took her new lover to the bed of flowers and lowered herself between Arya’s legs.

Soon Arya’s cries of ecstasy filled the summer glade.

Nymeria looked up at her master with her chin down on her neck her eyelids jerking with her dreams.  Her body twitched, and the smell of her arousal filled Nymeria’s nostrils. 

Her master was dreaming of white haired woman again.  Nymeria laid back down soon joining her master in sleep as she too dreamed of a mate and the sweet coupling they would partake of.  She would stay with her master for half the moon passing in the sky before she ran out to the pack to run wild.


	20. Meeting of Bastards

Chapter 20

**Meeting of Bastards**

Daenerys / Varys / Daenerys / Gendry / Mya / Edric / Daenerys

**Daenerys**

“Nooooooooooo!” Daenerys screamed.  She awoke with ghastly visions of Meereen in her mind, her body soaked in sweat and the sheets twisted and half kicked off the bed. 

She wiped her hand across her face to stop the sweat running down her forehead.  She took several deep breaths to start getting her breathing under control as she shook.

She remembered receiving news of the crucified children on the coastal road been Meereen and Yunkai.  She had been utterly shocked.  She was stunned that Meereen would have such cruel arrogance.  She never considered such violence on the innocent.

She had been enraged.  She mounted Drogon and soared over the roadway.  Twenty miles out she came upon the first child.  She was dead, her right hand nailed to point to Meeren.  It was a warning.  The crows had already pecked her eyes out, and her body was turning dark and starting to bloat.

She flew down the ancient highway as tears of rage and grief tore at her heart.  Each child she came upon opened the tear further.  They were _all_ dead, each had their right arm nailed to the mile markers pointing down the road that ran towards the city.

The mutilated condition of the bodies was a flail on her flesh.  She screamed her impotent rage atop Drogon.  She vowed she would have her revenge.  She flew up to Meereen, where they were waiting for her.  She had been so enraged she had been tempted to press in right then, but the scorpion barrages begged caution.

She saw them on the walls laughing in scorn and confidence.

With their thick, high walls they had felt safe.  They had been fools.  She was Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons.

Near the hour of midnight she had arisen from their sewers like some ghoul from dark legend.  Trash and human waste covered her body and matted her hair.  She brought her Unsullied up to the city and led the rebellion from within as her forces outside the walls and in the harbor engaged the defenses of Meereen.

She had led her forces and ever-growing slaves that joined them covered in the filth of the city.  She did not remove any of it. The city was foul, and she wanted its stench on her body to urge her on.

She had righteous retribution to dispense.  There would be justice for those sweet, innocent children killed like mangy dogs on the coastal road.

Meereen had fallen by noon the next day.

With her informants from the Freedom Slave Underground and freed slaves she quickly found the most prominent leaders.  It had not been hard; most had no fear of her. She quickly rounded up the men and women leaders and their immediate family.

The children younger than sixteen were led off.

Daenerys, still covered in filth, watched the Great Masters as they were brought into the large court.  Zeknahr mo Zharazn of House Ghazeen presented himself as spokesperson of the Great Masters, the heads of Meereen's slaving families.  When Daenerys came up to him, he spit in her face.

He started to speak down to the small usurper but Daenerys’ fist ripped up and smashed into his teeth, shattering them as he choked and spit out shards of broken teeth and blood.

She pronounced their fate.  She had taken down one hundred and sixty-three children from the crosses down the coastal road.  She told the staring nobles that she knew Ghiscari culture revered the number five as a lucky number.

In ‘honor’ of their culture, Daenerys would herself have one hundred and sixty-three times their lucky number of five crucified for what they’d done to those children. 

The nobles were gathered and Daenerys led them out to the fields where holes had already been dug in circles.  She ordered the Noble men of Meereen to crucify first their own accountably-aged sons and daughters, and then their wives to the crossbeams and post.

Most had balked at first, till she took the whip to them.  Then men were sobbing and begging as she got her Blood Riders and captains of her mercenary companies to grip their sure hands over the weak Master men’s hands and hammer the nails home.

Some men fought however ineffectually, and she shattered their hands herself with a heavy mallet.  Their screams and the screams of their heirs and women on the cross only fueled her anger.  The screams of the slave children did not stop _their_ executioners. 

These ‘nobles’ were pigs ordering their crimes to be committed from afar. She got up and personal with their execution.  She had the ‘honor’ of wielding the instruments of death herself.  She drove in many of the nails into the Masters by her own hand.  Their screams meant nothing to her then. She was the mouth that ordered their death and it would be her hands performing their execution. 

She owed them that much.  To be their executioner. 

She pulled the sheets around herself.  She had been so enraged seeing those poor innocents killed so heinously with their arms outstretched toward Meereen.

She had taken no joy in the Masters’ executions, but did not turn aside.  For her it had been retribution plain and simple.  They had killed the innocent and had paid the price.  Unlike the Masters of Meereen she took the sin of their upon herself.

Now she wondered about the zeal with which she had dispensed justice.  She now knew that several of the houses had been somewhat liberal and maybe she could have worked with them.  Wasted opportunities.

It was the wives’ wails and the screams of the sons and daughters that truly haunted her now.  She had been so lost in her raging anger.

You can’t paint a whole canvass with one brush stroke.  It took many.  Many of those women were no doubt married off to their own ‘masters’ like she had been to Drogo.  They may have been corrupt to one degree or another, but just how guilty had they been?  Weren’t at least _some_ of them innocent?

If Khal Drogo had been overthrown when she had first been bartered off to him should she have been killed?  Had she not been innocent at the time?  Some of the women had to have still been pure enough not to deserve their fate.

And then there were their children.  They still had the potential to take a different path; many were still young enough. She had robbed them of that.  She took away all their possibilities of tomorrow.  The way some looked at her when she watched impassively as she forced their fathers’ hands to crucify them.  She was _their_ monster.

She had walked between the posts, asking the ‘powerful Masters’ if they still felt powerful?  Had the Masters of Meereen asked themselves about the lives of the slaves they killed?  They had thought they were gods, didn’t they?  Now _she_ had become their God!   She did this over the three days it took for the last to die in humiliation and agony.

She could still see each of their faces.  She watched them die slowly and they became etched into her memory forever.  She had not expected that.  She had thought she would put them behind her. She instead found she carried them with her.  They came to her at night to torment her with her cruelty and malice.  She found herself reliving their deaths over and over again.

She would awake drenched in sweat with their screams ringing in her ears. 

She wondered if she would have the right to feel victimized if her enemies were to crucify her now.

Daenerys shook herself.  Her body was cooling.  She was sure her meeting with the bastards of Robert Baratheon scheduled for today had triggered those particular nightmares. 

Daenerys sighed.  She had no one to hold her and soothe her soul’s torment when she awoke from her terrors.  No one to love and comfort her.  She looked around forlornly.

**Varys**

The table was covered with twenty dossiers, which was amazing in itself.  Varys looked over a report titled ‘Jorlyn’.  She had been hard tease out.  She was thirteen summers with the jet black hair and deep blue eyes of Robert Baratheon.  The daughter of a seamstress.  She was a beauty he supposed, though such things did not interest him.

He looked over a few of the other dossiers again even though he had them all memorized.  All of Robert’s issue had survived.  That was also surprising - no illness had taken any of them.  Varys chuckled with the old phrase he had heard once: “the seed is strong”.  Robert’s seed was superlative.

All of his children were dark of hair and blue of eyes.  They were all strapping youths, strong and tall of body. And something else he had seen in the reports - all of the children comported themselves with restraint and a sense of control.

Somehow their mother’s traits seemed to ascendant with their personalities.  Robert had shown very little of that. 

Varys wondered about that.  It was like after Robert won the throne he didn’t know what to do next.  Of course, marrying that harridan could not have helped matters. 

The woman thought she was a master of the Game of Thrones.  That made the master of whispers chuckle.  She kept saying she should have been born a man and allowed to take up the sword.

That was exactly what the queen had ended up doing.  His spiders reported that Cersei was toiling mightily and suffering greatly.  He kept waiting to read the report where she finally gave up and stopped her foolish efforts.  It had not come yet.  She would somehow roll over from flat on her back and lever herself back up and resume the near-torturous exercise the master of Dorne’s Military Academy, Myrion Dwellen, kept subjecting Cersei Lannister to.

In fact he read how the Master in the beginning had overstressed the woman and given her a near fatal case of heat stroke.  Cersei had survived.  It seemed the bitch was tougher than all himself included gave her credit for.  Of interest to Varys was the report that Obara had cared for the Lannister tenderly.  Cersei was near comatose and did not know of the way Obara treated her with reverence.  Varys knew this must have enraged her father Oberyn.  The thought of his daughter falling in love with the Lannister would be intolerable.  Cersei was simply unlovable.

Tyrion must be pissed.  He had lost many gold dragons betting against his sister in the ongoing pool as to when his sister would stop.  He was befuddled that she kept going forward.  Truth be told, so was Varys.

Also, according to whispers the oldest Sand Snake of Oberyn had taken an even keener interest in Cersei.  It seemed that Obara had boned with Cersei during her moment of crisis.  Maybe Cersei’s grit and determination was an aphrodisiac to the martial daughter of Oberyn.  Obara was actively training with the Cersei.  Rumors were flying around Sunspear and the Military Academy that Obara had her eye on the fallen Lannister. Everyone saw it.  Why?  Cersei was still a beauty to be sure, but a failure.  What could that strong, proud woman see in the fallen pretender?

Poor Oberyn.  The shame and humiliation his eldest was bringing him.  He would always hate Cersei.

Varys brought his mind back to the matter at hand. 

He had put a lot of the crown’s limited resources in tracking down all of the former’s king’s bastard children, and he had finally found them all. The Queen had been most pressing on him locating them.  They ranged in age from twenty to only a little over a year old.

He did not count the children of Cersei.  Anyone with eyes could see that they were the result of incestuous coupling between brother and sister.  He personally didn’t care. Didn’t seem to bother the Targaryens any.  Of course the constant inbreeding did tease out a certain insanity that ran in the family.  He had seen that Rhaegar did not have the taint.  Neither did Daenerys Targaryen.  She was fiery and sometimes too passionate, but her reasoning was clear and sound.

If anyone else had else had asked him to find all these children he would be sure that they were about to be executed.  A problem being removed before it could even develop. 

But this was Daenerys Targaryen.  He was absolutely sure the children would be safe.  He just didn’t know _what_ she had planned, and that upset him.  His spiders were everywhere in the Red Keep and Daenerys knew it.  She and that damn imp would put their heads together and barely whisper. 

He was the master of whispers and they were using his very own weapon against him.  He finally had to accept he would not find out until the Queen met with the twenty bastards of Robert Baratheon within the hour.

He wondered what their life would be like after the meeting.

Most had a decent enough life.  Some were seamstresses, one was an animal handler, Edric had it good at Dragonstone, another was a smith.  Two girls were working as high end prostitutes for Chataya of the Summer Islands and extremely happy.

Varys sipped his Earl Grey.  If only Robert had put as much effort into being king as he did fathering bastards maybe his legacy in the history books would be quite different than what would be written.  A drunken lout that spent the crown into insolvency, abused his wife and fathered bastards like they were golden eggs.

Varys couldn’t wait for the meeting.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had taken a hot bath, the water scalding to wash her skin and hair vigorously.  She needed to feel clean after her nightmares.  She remembered how she would put her dragon eggs in the embers of a fire and handle them afterwards.  That was when she first began to suspect her true destiny.

She combed out her hair.  It was soon shiny and silky.  She liked to do her own ablutions in the morning and dressing herself for her morning session of sparring with her mentors.  She was always pushing herself to improve.  She had conquered her kingdoms but she could never know what future challenges would unexpectedly arise.

Or perhaps the vexing Eddard Stark would force her to march north and put down whatever the hell he was doing.  She had not called her banners yet.  The time it would take to marshal her forces, train and fit out would take months and she was loathe to do it.

She resisted the calls from her Small Council to go on a war footing.  She would be forced to march north.

Today she had an important meeting so she called in her attendants. She sat patiently as they weaved her Dothraki bells into her snow white hair, the silver bells blending in perfectly with her long tresses and creating perfect highlights.  She had forty-seven bells now.  She was proud of every single one.

When she met with Barristan and Syrio, she was especially aggressive with her mentors.  She charged in recklessly with her practice sword, fighting like a demon possessed.  Her blade was a blur that was matched by the former Captain of the Kingsguard and Water Dancer.  She pressed her attack.  They never gave her quarter.  She had red marks on her arms and her left ribs ached from a sharp blow from Barristan.

She had done well.  She almost pushed through Syrio’s defenses and had knocked Barristan to the ground when she kicked him in the knee and then punched him in the temple.  He had backhanded her across the cheek in return, but she felt it was worth it.  He had come up with a spinning pivot and brushed back her attack but she had put him on his ass.

After the sparring session Barristan came up to her and casually. “And?” he asked.

Daenerys had simply said: “Coastal Road.”

Barristan had shook his head and smiled sadly.  He knew the cause and effect of that phrase.

Whenever Daenerys came at her mentors like a crazed, rabid hyena they knew she had had a nightmare.

She had sat through her Small Council and the reports and updates had been routine.  Eddard had kindly decided to not do anything to piss off for the day.

She had read the dossiers on the children of Robert Baratheon.  She had been impressed.  The young adults were all tall and comely, and all had stood out in whatever field of endeavor they had chosen as their profession. 

The teenagers and children were all mild mannered, though proud and fierce in their play and focused on learning the various trades their mothers had setup for their offspring.

She read about how Mya Stone had her eye on a certain young night.  He had lost interest in the base born woman.  She had been hurt but quickly acted like she didn’t care and took other lovers. 

Daenerys hated how the children of nobles born outside of marriage were punished and _not_ the father.  She had admired how Eddard Stark had taken in his bastard and raised him as a Stark in all but name.  She had fumed that it was his _wife_ that refused to allow the boy to grow up a Stark.

She felt sorry for Mya and all the other nineteen children.  Their father could not keep his fucking dick in his trousers and didn’t have the common sense the gods gave a mule. Couldn’t he see that none of Cersei’s children were his?  They did not have his face or build.  Robert had seen many of his offspring:  all black of hair and deep blue of eyes. 

Fucking idiot.

She had her hair touched up after the Small Council meeting as she wanted to impress the children of Robert Baratheon.  She wanted to look her fierce, regal best for what she had planned.

**Gendry**

Gendry was nervous as he waited in the large room.  He had arrived second behind a fifteen year old boy, who was apprenticing to be a scribe.  He only got more and more nervous as more and more young adults, teenagers, children and babes entered in the room, along with their mothers in the case of the youngest.

He had guessed his lineage but it didn’t matter.  He only wanted to be a great smith.  He was near to taking his master’s exam and he knew he would pass it.  He had taken up the war hammer to work off excess energy and improve the symmetry of his muscles - he didn’t want the stereotypical overly large dominant arm from working the hammer on metal.

He was getting quite good, he had to admit, his master having hired a man to help Gendry train with the hammer to help him develop his skills.  His master knew of his ability and wanted a happy apprentice, hoping that Gendry would continue to work for him until he was ready to move on or, hopefully, maybe take over his smithy. 

Gendry kept looking around thinking of one word:  fratricide.  He began to sweat.  He had heard stories of what happened the night the Targaryen dynasty came to an end. The children of Rheagar Targaryen had not survived the night.  If the mad king’s children had not been smuggled out of the city unbeknownst, they too would have been killed.

Now one of them had returned.  He could only hope she was not about to commit the same crime against him and his own obvious half-brothers and sisters that had been attempted on her.

New rulers so often wanted to remove any possible obstruction to their rule.  This room full of Baratheon bastards had trouble written all over their proverbial foreheads.

Still, he had _some_ hope.  Everything he had seen from the new Queen had been positive.  His father had been a drunken fool that only seemed to live to eat, drink and fuck. 

He looked around the room to see confirmation of that last fact.  He saw a mirror of his features written on the faces of the other gathered men and women.

All that Gendry really wanted out of life was to be a great smith.  He knew he was well on the way to achieving his dream.  He had recently cast his own warhammer that fit his hand and his build perfectly.  He had worked ornate edges on the lower sides of the warhead and made it a two-handed weapon just like his father had used in his rebellion.

He had no desire to spark a rebellion.  Just the thought had him looking around nervously.  He just liked the length of the hammer in his large hands.  He stood almost as tall as his exiled father.  He still had a hard time understanding the Queen’s restraint.  He was the deposed ruler and they were _always_ killed.

His attitude vacillated between the extremes of ‘I am going to die within the hour’ to the almost confident feeling that everything would be okay.

He really just wanted to get back to his forge and hammers.

He watched the other bastards surreptitiously.  Some were calm, cool and collected while others were clearly about to piss themselves.  He only hoped he didn’t look like the latter.

Across the room he spied a very pretty woman about his age, or maybe a little older.  She was tall at over her six feet in height with broad shoulders, lean of build with small breasts.  Her body was muscular in her riding leathers.  He continued glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  He couldn’t help but admire her beauty.

Suddenly, all were silent as the Queen entered the room.  She wore breeches and a tunic tucked in with a sword belt on but without blade or scabbard.  He noticed the daggers strapped to her thighs. She called out, demanding their attention.

She then told them that she had sought all the children of Robert Baratheon.  Gendry could here the gasps of some of the teenagers in the room.  Clearly some were shocked to hear of who they actually were.

The Queen then told them that she had no ill-will towards any of them.  She said: “I will not punish any for the sins of their parents.”  She paused. “And still, the bringing of life into this world can never be a sin.”

The white hard petite woman then gently took a black-haired baby from its mother and rocked the sleeping infant.

The Queen then told them that as of today their last name was Baratheon if they chose.  If they wanted to keep their current names, that would be fine too. She told them she had had slave guards that still used their slave names.  The reasons were their own, and she fully supported their choices.

She told them that she would provide ample support to the younger children and their mothers.  All were free that lived outside of King’s Landing to move into the city.  Their mothers would be provided work at very decent wages and their children would be royally educated.

All were invited to further or begin their schooling.  She wanted them all to be literate and to have all the options open due their noble birth.

The grown children were going to be offered jobs. She then talked to them individually.  He was told that he would sit for his Smithy Master Guild Hammer and Tong.  She was going to make his smithy another royal affiliated forge since she had heard nothing but positives about their work.

He had _accidently_ heard that the Stone girl was offered a job in the royal stables.  He heard the girl brazenly ask for a yew longbow as well.  The queen had smiled and granted her request.  The girl was cheeky, and the Queen benevolent.

He heard so many whispers about this Queen, some more violent than others. He had heard how she had crushed whole city states and fought and defeated Khalasars.  She had killed their Khals and then taken their bells.

Gendry’s mouth fell open as he realized it was true.  Those bells were on full display, chiming in her hair.

He looked at his Queen in wonder.  She had conquered kingdoms and was now taking in all of the bastards of her predecessor. 

The whispers of her benevolence were alive in the room.  His fear disappeared.  

**Mya**

Mya had not been disappointed in her Queen.

She had been accosted by an emissary for the Queen three months ago.  The man had come to her and asked that she come to King’s Landing to meet the new Queen.  She wished to talk about things the man would not divulge.

She asked the man point blank if this was request or a demand.

She had been surprised that it was in fact a request.  The Queen would only reach out once.  She was free to choose her destiny.  She could live her life as she saw fit. 

She had demanded to know what the Queen wanted from her.

“Nothing.” was the reply. 

“Then why are you here?”

“To give you a new destiny if you so desire Mya Stone, or should I say Mya _Baratheon_.  The choice is yours.  I will be leaving in two days.  You can come with me, or live your life here.”

She had chosen to go with the emissary.  She would always be a bastard in the Vale, looked down upon, or she could take a chance and find out what the Queen wanted with her.

She was duly impressed.  She was now considered nobility, but she could still work at what she was good at. 

The Queen wanted to raise the younger children up to be designees in her government.  She would need leaders to help govern in Westerosi fiefdoms and in her service in Essos. 

She told Mya her way with animals was well known.  Mya had told her she loved archery and cheekily asked for a yew bow expecting to be put down for being impertinent.

Instead she was told she was going to get a yew bow tomorrow.  She was fist pumping inside.

She watched the smith boy, Gendry, gawking at her and trying so hard to not be seen doing it. It was endearing, and she found him very, very attractive.

As far as she was concerned he was nothing to her.  If she wanted him, she didn’t care if he was her half-brother.

She watched the Queen pick up a Baratheon baby and coo to it.  Then a six year old came up to her and simply stared up at her with wide, open eyes.  The girl followed her around like a star-stuck puppy.

The Queen bent down and talked to the girl, ruffling her hair.  Then the girl ran back to her mother, who was a whore.  She would be one no more.  The Queen had asked the woman if she had a hobby.  The woman had said she liked making jewelry.  She could be apprenticed as of the next day if she chose.  The woman chose.

Mya saw the sad look on the Queen’s face as the girl climbed up on her mother and her mother hugged and cooed to the girl as the girl talked excitedly about the Queen.

“Why so sad, my Queen?”

“She reminds me of my daughter.”

“Daughter?  I am surprised.  I thought, er—well, that you were childless.”

“I am … now.”

“What happened? … Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No it’s alright. She died over five years ago.”

For some reason it was important for Mya to know more.  “May I ask what happened to your daughter? … I can see you truly miss her.”

“She was stabbed through the heart right before my own heart was pierced by the same sword.” the Queen answered and slowly moved off.

Mya stood there, her mouth agape.  The Queen went to a window and stared out of it for a while, her thoughts obviously on her long ago lost daughter.

Mya now understood some of the rage that permeated the stories of her conquest of Essos.  Gods, to have your child killed before your eyes. _My own heart was pierced by the same sword._ Mya stared at the Queen.  What _was_ this woman?

**Edric**

The room was filled with excitement due to what the Queen had told them all.  She had moved around the room to talk to each of the older children one by one, his kin.  She had seemed genuinely interested in each one of them.

The Queen had talked to a girl who was a prostitute at a high end brothel that catered only to women of noble birth and women married to powerful merchants or guildsmen.  For some reason the Queen seemed quite interested in the girl’s descriptions of both the brothel and its clientele.  The Queen had made sure to make the young woman feel comfortable and respected.

She asked the girl if she wanted to continue her profession or come into her service and train for service to the kingdom.  The girl had respectfully declined, saying she was being groomed to run the brothel when her lover, the owner, retired.  The queen had smiled and wished her well.  She told the girl, Dyanna, she would put out word in her forming court of women in need of her services. The girl had beamed.

Then the Queen was before him. The Queen knew his name and about his life at Storm’s End.  She knew of his affection for Cortnay Penrose, Renly's castellan.  They made small talk and then the Queen asked Edric if he wanted to come with Cortnay to King’s Landing.

She had learned of his studious ways and how he had mastered High Valyrian.  She needed this skill set.  She required an ambassador to speak for her in the Free Cities.  The further southeast you went, the more Valyrian was spoken and she needed someone who could speak both the Common Tongue and High Valyrian interchangeably.

She asked him if he happened to know anyone who could fill this need.  He had nearly shouted ‘yes!’ in his enthusiasm. 

The Queen chuckled. He would begin his diplomatic training the next day, and she would send for Cortnay Penrose.  They would travel to Essos together when Edric was ready.

Edric was stunned.  He had been an afterthought to his own father.  He had heard the rumors of how his father laughed at the thank you notes he sent for gifts his father had never got for him himself.

This woman had just met him and was already showing him more respect and honor than his own blood.  He had finally met true nobility

**Daenerys**

The warm sunlight felt good on her face.  Daenerys kept her back to the crowd in the room as she suppressed her body’s tremors.  Tears ran silently down her cheeks.

She had not thought of Kiserri for a while now.  The little girl was taller than her precious angel had been, but her black hair and innocent ways reminded her of her little Blood Rider.  Her heart ached to again hold her precious adopted child. 

She could see as if it were happening all over again, the pain and terror in her daughter’s eyes as the sword ran through her body.  The blood that poured out her mouth as she tried to scream.

The Queen quickly cried herself out. She had learned how to do that over the years when sad memories flooded into her present.

She sniffled and stopped her tears.  She surreptitiously pulled a tissue she always kept for this purpose, and dabbed her eyes and cheeks dry.

Daenerys breathed deep like Syrio taught her and calmed herself.  She turned around, ready to meet her Queenly duties.

She returned to the audience chamber, talking genteelly to the various Baratheons in the room.  They would never again be called bastards. Those days were no more for these children. 

She was angered at the very concept of punishing the children for the sins of their father and sometimes mother.  This was something else she planned to change about her homeland and Essos.  Royalty would acknowledge and raise their children as their own.  If you brought a child into the world then you by the gods were going to raise it as your own with honor and love.

She would make it very clear that they would deal with her if they failed in this.  This was one battle she could pick and win. There would be no more Stones, Snows, Waters or Sands.

After the royals were moved to recognize their progeny then she would work to make all men recognize and raise their offspring whether fathered in or out of marriage.

Daenerys looked around the room. The meeting had gone well, and she had achieved all that she set out to do.  She had given the unrecognized children of Robert Baratheon the future they deserved.

She had enjoyed seeing the reactions of the young adults; they were old enough to understand what this day meant to them. With the younger children it had been a pleasure to see the women who were raising their bastard children alone to suddenly understand that never again would they be openly scorned for their ‘indiscretion’ of the past again.  Their children now had a future.  They had a future.  All had leapt at the chance to have a better life for themselves and their children.

Daenerys made it clear her largesse was for the whole family.  They would not be coddled, but supported to better their stations in life.

Her emotions in check, she resumed playing with the younger children.  She remembered the good times with Kiserri.

She was pleased and honored when Gendry, Mya and Edric came up to her and bent the knee in unison and pledge their allegiance to her.

Yes indeed, she had acted wisely.  Today had been a good day.


	21. The Targaryen Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Intense graphic F/F/F/F sex

Chapter 21

**The Targaryen Way**

4 months ago

Cersei / Myrcella / Cersei / Obara /Myrcella

**Cersei**

Cersei was leaning over the rail vomiting yet again as the horizon seemed to roll at obscene angles.  Her stomach was hurting and her throat was burning.  The retching contractions began anew. 

She felt her hair being cupped and brought from around her face, pulled behind her ear and laid on her back.  She felt a hand rubbing her back as she began vomiting again. Then several more times she retched up nothing.  She was exhausted.

Once empty, her stomach calmed slightly.  She tiredly lifted her head to see who had shown her a kindness.

Her face registered her shock at Oberyn standing beside her with a neutral look on his face.  “Cersei,” he said simply.

“Come to revel in my misery? …damn how do you sail on these violent seas?! … the waves are huge!” she finished weakly, leaning back against the rail, her head slightly spinning.

Oberyn looked out over the rail at the two-foot waves with a chuckle.  “Cersei, I fear to tell you that these waves are actually quite calm, really.” He pulled a corked bottle out of his pant’s pocket.  He pulled the cork out and handed it to the Lannister. “Drink this, Cersei.”

Cersei sniffed the bottle suspiciously.   _Was it poison_?  “What is this?”

“It’s ginger … it will help with the sea sickness.” Oberyn answered.

The worn out woman looked at him suspiciously and smelled the bottle again.

“Why would you help me?  I _am_ a cunt, you know.”

Oberyn sighed.  “That you have been Cersei … that you have been. But you are to be a warrior now.  Drink.” He walked off at ease on the rolling deck.

 _Most strange_. Cersei thought.  She drank the concoction.  To her surprise, she started to feel better.

She turned to look out at the waves.  The horizon was no longer rolling.  She looked back up the deck, and observed Oberyn up at the wheelhouse.  He looked back at her for a moment before going below decks.

**Myrcella**

Myrcella and Arianne were leaned back against the headboard of their bed.  They were covered in half dried sweat and cum.  Their hair darkened and matted with their sweat.  They were side by side on the bed.  Their hips and sides touching heads pressed back into the wood.

Their inside legs were thrown over the other’s leg their outside legs spread out.  Their pussies opened up. Both women were masturbating with expert skill.  They watched each other as they jilled off.  At times tilting heads over to kiss with heated fuck hunger.  Their tongues like serpents writhing around each other.  Their twined tongues snaking form mouth to mouth writhing and twisting in slippery wet love.

Their faces slashed with wanton pleasure.  Their fingers worked their pussies with expert skills.  Fingers that pumped deep in sodden pussies or rolled and squeezed engorged clits.  They smiled at each other and looked down to watch their wife masturbate for her. 

Myrcella was slamming two upturned fingers hard up her cunt that was making wet sloshing sounds.  Arianne had buried two fingers up her cunt.  Her hand was also upturned but jammed in deep.  Her last two fingers jerking up spastically as she woman rubbed her frontal cunt wall and then her g-spot with the first two fingers of her right hand. 

“Aauggggggg!” Arianne cried out in an uprush of ecstasy.  Her fingertips were jacking into and over the spongy hillock.  Arianne looked over at her pride wife.  Myrcella was staring with glassy eyes at the twins.

Arianne turned her head and watched the twins perpendicular on the bed in a hot sweaty sixty-nine.  They had their bodies pulled tight with hands gripping hips or ass cheeks.

Loreza was on the bottom her neck up off the bed and voraciously eating her sister out.  Her head pumping up to spear tongue in deep up her sister’s twat.  Loreza slurped and moaned dining on sweet pussy.

Dorea on top had sucked in her twin’s entire upper cunt deep into her mouth.  Dorea was pulling her head back stretching out her sister’s cunt out an inch as she stretched Loreza’s soaked vulva.  The slimy wet cunt meat clearly seen by their wives as they masturbated. 

Dorea wiggled her head like the lioness she was stretching and pulling on the cunt meat in her mouth.  Dorea’s head went down and up with her love suck on Loreza’s sloppy wet trim.  She groaned gutturally loving having her wife’s quim and clit deep in her mouth where her tongue lashed the sweet cunt meat.

Loreza’s head jammed back into the bed and tilted back her face showing a shocking ecstasy.  Her throat pulled taunt.  " Auugnoownngg! Auugnoownngg! Ohhhhhh Dorea I lovveeee _youuuuuuu_! . . .  Ohhnnn . . . ungghhh! Ohh! Unnmnnnggeeeeee! Oh yes! Ohnn! Unngghmmnnieeee!" the lithesome body jerked into the body pressing her down.  Their sweaty bodies glued together.

Arianne and Myrcella smiled at each other seeing their wives fuck so exuberantly.  They were then kissing as they continued masturbating.  They were all in such love with each other!

They broke their kiss and Arianne began so shudder.  Myrcella looked down and Arianne had her fingers buried deep in her cunt rubbing her g-spot desperately.  Suddenly, Arianne’s body folded over and down her heavy tits swaying underneath her folded body.  Wild spasms ripped through her beautiful voluptuous body.

"Mmmnnngggguuunnnngg!  Oh!  Aiinggh!  Mnnggguummnngg!  Aiiyyeee!" Arianne screamed as her cunt tried to tear itself inside out.  Her body rising up and then jamming down as convulsions of ecstasy ripped through her body.  Arianne folded over her body jerking wildly making her heavy tits flip and roll so hot and dirty underneath her folded body.  Her body convulsed hard her face slashed the agonizing pleasure.  Her tits rippled and jiggled as her udders shook with her bodies convulsions.  Her face looked like she was being tortured with ecstasy.  “Fffffuuccccckkkkk Unngghhiieeeeee! Uunngggnniieeeeeee!” Myrcella’s wife wailed as her body toppled over to the side.  Arianne’s body still convulsed with her dying orgasm.  Her body had folded up to a half fetal position as killing aftershocks rocked her voluptuous body her feet kicking and her ankles slamming into each other as her top leg jerked up and slammed down again and again as killing ecstasy still tore through the Martell’s body.

Myrcella looked back at the twins now.  Dorea had gotten out of their sixty-nine position and had mounted her twin wife.  She had their cunts locked tight and pulled Loreza’s right leg up and had put it on her sweaty torso.  Dorea had her wife’s ankle on her shoulder.

Dorea held on for dear life using Loreza’s leg as an anchor as she jacked her cunt back and forth over her sister’s cunt.  She was jamming and sweeping her swollen pussy over Loreza’s swollen distended cunt.  Dorea’s whimpers desperate.

Dorea pushed Loreza leg out with her hands gripping Loreza’s ankle.  Spittle spraying out her clenched teeth.  Then Dorea’s head snapped back as violent convulsions ripped through her body.  "AIINNNGGHHHIIEEEE! AAWWOOGGGGGGGG!" Dorea shrieked like a murder victim.  It was a such a blood-curdling shriek that Myrcella was sure their body guards would crash through their door.  "Ummnngggiiieee! Gggggoooddsss dammmmnnnnn! Uunnnggghhiieeeeee!" Dorea howled again, but not as loud this time.

She slowly slumped forward her body pressed into her sister’s sweat soaked body.  They wiggled around to get their faces together and they kissed in languid love.

Now Myrcella’s orgasm erupted.  Her body was flipping forward and slamming back into the headboard again and again.  The bed shook violently with her lithesome body crashing into the wood hard.  Her screams echoing off the walls.

Finally, her orgasm was waning and Arianne enfolded her in her arms and pulled her down so they were lying down on the bed with Myrcella on top.  The feel of her wife’s tits mashed into her small doves and their sweaty bellies mated in tendrils of sweat and cum with those tiny filaments so colorful in the light.  Their mouths sought and found each other and mated tight.  Their tongues wrapped around its mate and danced in pure love.

\---

Myrcella walked down to the docks surrounded by her wives.  Arianne was in a beautiful dress that allowed her tits to nearly fall out while hugging her hips, showing off her hour glass figure.  Her sand snakes were in tight leathers with open vests displaying their cleavage. 

They were the envy of all.

She smiled, loving all the hungry eyes that fell on them. They had all heard the whispers.  So many wanted access to her wives and their shared bed.  But they were not of her pride - they were of no consequence.

She was mentally reviewing the reports she’d received back from King’s Landing.  Her and Arianne’s reports had apparently blown the Queen away.  She walked with her head held high. Arianne was beaming, and her hips swaying saucily.

The sand snakes had been pensive, and they had to fuck them hard over and over to mollify their doubts.  Myrcella told them their time would come.  Power attracted danger in the Game of Thrones.  A feral look came over the twins faces then; they looked forward to finding a home for their spears and swords.

Myrcella had seen her mother getting off of the ship when it arrived from King’s Landing.  She had looked wobbly, trying to get her land legs.  She did not feel anything really for the woman.  She really had been a bad mother, but was still very happy that Daenerys had spared her life.

She and her sand snakes had been keeping an eye on her surreptitiously.  They watched Cersei Lannister exercise and run constantly as Myrion Dwellen seemed to work her mercilessly.  They watched Cersei topple over to lie on her back, spent.  Cersei’s mouth was vitriolic as she spewed insults and barbs up at the man leaning over her patiently.

 It was Loreza that spoke appreciation for the fact that eventually, Cersei would painfully roll over to all fours and then push herself up on shaky legs while still hurling insults and resume her training.

Over the weeks they had observed her getting stronger and stronger.  The woman was now able to run the laps demanded. She would end every run gasping as Myrion continued increasing the limits.  Calisthenics and lifting heavy rocks were just part of the daily regiment.

Slowly, Cersei’s body was hardening and sleek muscles were starting to appear.

They also noticed that Obara Sand had started to appear on the training ground.  She would stand back and merely observe.  When asked by her sisters why she was there, she merely stated that she found the woman fascinating.  To begin warrior training so late in life was rare.

The twins had never seen Obara take such a long-term interest in a woman before. She had always been a woman who had sex for pleasure; a queen of the one night stand.  She fucked her women and moved on to the next conquest.

This fascination with Cersei Lannister was most unusual.

Obara told her youngest sisters that she was impressed with the woman’s determination and amused by her acid tongue.

Today Myrcella would finally confront her mother.  She knew it was not going to be a good meeting. 

As her pride walked to the training ground they were joined by Obara.  When they reached the training grounds, they found Cersei doing pushups.

Myrcella watched her mother doing pushup after pushup as she advanced on the heavily sweating woman.

**Cersei**

Cersei was seething as she finished her third set of two hundred and fifty setups and one hundred pushups.  She was sweating like a fucking pig.  She wore a thin top and short leggings.  She was soaked in sweat and aloe for her continuous sunburn.  She had trouble sleeping for the first three months with her burned skin.  She had never been out in the sun until she came to his hellhole with its burning sun.  She was given aloe at night to take the heat out of her skin.

She had been given rice bran to put on her skin to act as a sunscreen to mute the sun striking her skin.  She had used a wide brim hat and veils at first but she sensed the other cadets thought her weak for it.  Cersei hated weakness.  More so in herself than anyone else.  She slowly peeled back the veils and then removed her hat as her skin finally adjusted.  She was happy that at last her fair skin was calming down.

She looked up, then stood and sneered. Finally.  She knew her sweet, sweet daughter would eventually show up to grind her nose in it.  She would have done it if the situation was reversed.

She saw her loving daughter and her ‘ _pride_ ’ approaching, along with an added sand snake, Obara.  It was unnerving having the woman watch her working out - slaving away at her toils.  The warrior’s face was impassive.

Cersei guessed the woman was in her early thirties.  Her body was toned and muscled but she still had a woman’s figure.  Her full C cup breasts were still high and firm.  The thin training outfits she wore displayed the woman’s nipples, often erect from the workouts.  Cersei found herself staring at the sand snake when she was using her spear at a speed that was almost unimaginable.  Her skill with the bull whip was also impressive.

She often heard the younger women training on the campus talking about how skilled she was in bed, and how they were so infatuated with the eldest sand snake.  The woman evidently made her women scream the night away in ecstasy. 

Cersei groused internally.  Had anyone ever truly made her scream in the pure joy of sex?  Jamie had, but that seemed like another lifetime ago.  All of her other lovers had left her feeling old and used.

They stood before her, offering no salutations of love or respect.  They were at an impasse with no one speaking.  They stood staring at each other for several minutes.

Finally, Cersei could not take it anymore. 

“Come to watch me toil, dear daughter?  Why now?  Why the sour look on your face, issue of my body?” Cersei spat at her daughter and her disgusting _wives_.

“Nice to see you too, mother.  Still an asshole I see.  Do you ever have anything nice to say to anyone other than uncle Jamie? Actually no… not even him anymore, since he left you for Brienne of Tarth.  Best decision he ever made.” Myrcella replied, with her own spiteful looking face.

Cersei grimaced at the low blow.  She really didn’t need all this.  She had more runs and exercises to complete or Myrion would be deriding her with his silent stern look that said ‘I am disappointed in you Cersei’.  That would always fire her up, and she’d attack her next task with a vengeance. 

She was going to shove it down everyone’s throats someday.  “What do you want Myrcella? As you can see I have much to do and little time to do it.”  Cersei looked at the other women.  “Whom do you love the least, Myrcella?”  She looked around at the women one by one.  “Two skinny sluts and one fat one.” Cersei probed for weakness. She found it in Arianne’s wince of self-doubt.

“Let me guess, it must be the fat one with big ugly cow udders.” She spoke matter-of-factly.  She smirked hearing Arianne gasp and her face started to become distraught.  _Yes_! Cersei thought to herself.

She watched Myrcella turn around to see her wife’s distress. Her daughter whipped around with a murderous look on her face.  Her hand seemed to fly out at her.

**SLAP!**

Cersei’s head jerked over from her daughter’s vicious slap across her cheek.

Myrcella began to scream. “Don’t you ever, ever insult one of my wives again?!”  Her emerald eyes were on fire, and spittle sprayed out her mouth. “Arianne is one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the face of this Earth.  Do you understand that?  Only Loreza and Dorea match her beauty!”  The sand snakes were fuming beside Arianne as they softly stroked the woman.  Their eyes promised vile retribution. 

“You are a mean spirited little shit!” daughter yelled at mother.

Myrcella then pulled Arianne hard into her body and kissed her hard.  Their chuffing and working cheeks showed their tongues entwined and wrestling wetly deep in Arianne’s mouth.  Cersei was disgusted seeing their mouths part as her daughter kissed her lover hard and deep.  Their wet tongues entangled and wrestling in raging love before their mouths mated tight again. 

Arianne stopped sobbing and started to mewl into Myrcella’s devouring mouth.  Their bodies melded as the long kiss continued. 

The voluptuous woman’s body stood straighter.  Finally, the kiss was broken.

The woman was clearly revived and when her dark eyes locked with Cersei’s, it was the lioness that looked away.  She had felt a strange tingle in her stomach by the end of the kiss.  And that damn Obara was just staring at her with those calm eyes.

“You are a fucking cunt mother!” Myrcella spat at her mother.

“So I have been told sweet daughter.  I don’t deny it anymore” Cersei replied. She forced herself to bite her tongue.  “I apologize for my unseemly remarks. Arianne, I apologize.”

They all seemed to calm down.

“An apology does not erase all the cruel things you have done, Mother.”

“I know.”

Myrcella was now nonplussed.  This was not how she expected her mother to act.  She never admitted fault.  What was wrong with her?  She looked at her mother closely and saw the fire and spite radiating out of her. Yes.  _This_ was her mother.

“Don’t you ever insult one of my wives again. Do I make myself clear?”

“I understand Myrcella.  I cannot promise … I _am_ a _cunt_ … but I will try to do better.” 

That seemed to mollify Myrcella a little.  She stared at her mother and a sly smile crossed her face.  “I want you know, mother, that I am a trusted confidante of the new beautiful queen.  She values my reports highly.  She is grooming me for greatness.”

Cersei gritted her teeth.

“You always said you wanted to be great. I _am_ being great … you were a failure, mother.  You were a failure as a Queen and as a mother both” her insolent child said.  Cersei ground her teeth harder.

Her new found restraint seemed to throw her daughter off.  She stared at Cersei for a few long moments. She and her pride started to move off but she stopped.  “I have to ask mother.  Is ... is Jamie my … was he my f-”

“The answer is yes, Myrcella.” Cersei replied softly.  Her daughter deserved the truth.  It didn’t matter now anyways.

Her daughter hiccupped and turned around.  Myrcella’s pride held Arianna’s body close to their pressing bodies and cooed to her disgustingly.  They moved off, but Obara remained behind.

 _Wonderful._ Cersei thought.

**Obara**

The sand snake looked at Cersei.  They both held their ground.  Finally, Cersei broke the silence yet again.

“Yes?” Cersei asked with a sneer.

“Myrion Dwellen asked me relay a message to you.” Obara told her calmly. She watched the Lannister’s eyes flare.

“And?” Cersei asked with bated breath, her strong body leaning forward.

“Tomorrow you begin your training.  He has a special program set up for you.”

“ _Yeessss_!” Cersei crowed.  “Finally, weapons training!”  Obara watched the woman dance around.  She had no idea what the Master had planned for Cersei, but her instincts told her it was something special.  She kept her smirk hidden.  No need to ruin the woman’s moment of hard-earned joy.

Obara knew she was in trouble when her belly clenched and she felt her heart hammer a little harder seeing the Lannister so happy.  It _almost_ made the taciturn sand snake smile.

“ _I_ also have a message for you, Cersei Lannister.” Obara told the former queen softly.

She watched the woman stop her happy dance.  She immediately eyed the woman warily.  “I apologized for my words with your nieces and their pride.” Cersei shifted to the balls of her feet, prepared for trouble. 

 _Good_ , thought Obara. _She is instinctively picking up on the warrior way_.  Around Cersei every day the lioness watched warriors and their students training on the expansive yards of the training academy.

Obara kept quiet.  She saw the pressure building in the fiery Lannister.

Finally:  “What is it _Obara_? What Earth shaking announcement do you have to make?  What is it with all these cryptic announcements in Dorne anyway?!” the Lannister spat.

“I have chosen.” Obara stated simply.

Cersei looked at her, and then around the field.  She looked back at Obara with a confused look “Chosen what?” she asked.

“You.” Obara told her future wife.  “I have waited a long time to find a mate worthy of me.  You are that woman, Cersei.”

Cersei did not register the statement for a few moments, and then suddenly her eyes flared wide open and she backed up.

“ _Helllllll_ no!” she yelled at the sand snake.  “Why in the seven hells would I allow that?  You are fucking nuts!” the woman shrieked at her.

“Nevertheless. You will be my wife.  I have chosen … in the end you will come to me.” With that, Obara turned and walked off leaving an angry and confused lioness in her wake.

Obara just knew it.  This woman was her mate.  Her fire and passion was being tempered into a most impressive weapon.  She saw it day by day.  She could afford to wait for a while before she claimed what was hers. 

Cersei would be a weapon in the field of battle and her slut in their marriage bed.  She was going to make that woman scream and forget all her pervious lovers.  Obara was confident in herself.

Her sisters had regaled her with so many stories of Myrcella’s passion in bed.  They were intoxicated with her intelligence and ability to pay the Games of Thrones.

Those games did not interest her.  She wanted a warrior with passion and fire in her soul.  A woman who would compliment her cool demeanor with a fiery one.  A woman who would be her equal.  Yes, she had chosen wisely. 

Making sure no one was near Obara started whistling a happy tune.

**Myrcella**

That night Myrcella was on her back in their bed.  Dorea was humping down on her mouth as she sat on Myrcella’s face.  The sand snake swirling her wet cunt down on her wife’s mouth.  The sand snake was cawing and chuffing feeling Myrcella’s long tongue buried deep up her snatch and wiggling around in her wet inner folds driving her insane.

Myrcella looked up Dorea’s lithesome torso and watched her wife’s tits jerk and flip on her quaking chest.  Myrcella smiled into the quim she was devouring seeing Dorea’s face slashed with ecstasy. 

She watched Loreza come into view behind Dorea.  Loreza pressed her body into Dorea’s body leaning into her twin.  Her hands came around Dorea’s slender body and cupped and roughly massaged Dorea’s little peach tits.  Myrcella watched Loreza start nibbling and sucking on her sister’s throat and ear.

The extra affection had the sand snake jamming down harder onto Myrcella’s hot gobbling mouth.  Myrcella was in heaven with Arianne between her legs licking up and down her slit.  She would pause in her lapping to tongue lash and slap Myrcella’s clit with rapid flicks of her strong tongue. 

Myrcella gagged into the drenched couchie she was devouring sucking in a mouthful of sweet cunt meat now and gobbling on it deep in her mouth as her tongue writhed all over the slimy cunt meat.

As she fucked, Myrcella’s mind drifted back to earlier today.  While her meeting with her mother had been volatile it could have gone much worse.  Her mother was her acid tongue and mean spirited self but it had been definitely muted.  She had actually apologized and that was a first!

Her face slashed as Arianne sucked Myrcella’s clit deep into her mouth and sucked with cheek hollowing deep throat love sucks.

Yes her mother was different … a mollification … maybe there was hope …. “Auuggggffffff!”  cried out into Dorea’s cunt in ecstasy.

She was shining in court with her reports to the Queen.  She and Arianne worked hard on every report and missive they sent to the Queen.  Loreza and Dorea were out and about listening and reporting back everything they heard.  Everyone underestimated their intelligence thinking them only brute warriors.  They spoke freely around the supposedly dim women.  That was their downfall. 

Oh gods Myrcella cried out in her mind.  Arianne had wormed her middle finger up her anus and was pumping it in and out so hard and deep as she short sucked her wife’s clit between her sensual lips.

Myrcella felt Dorea work her fingers underneath her head and jam her face up even harder into her down grinding cunt.

Yes Myrcella thought.  She was shining … she only needed something big to truly bring her to the forefront of the Queens provincial advisors … something that she could take to Dany and show her loyalty and worth.  She was sure it would happen.  She just had to be ready for it when it happened.

Like she was ready now.  Myrcella sucked Dorea’s clit deep into her mouth and jetted it in and out through her sensual lips.  Yes!  Her wife’s screams filled the room.  Dorea’s cunt ground down on her mouth as Myrcella gulped wildly swallowing as much of the hot cum gushing out of Dorea’s womb that she could.  Her mouth flooded and the overflow ran down her cheeks and throat.

Myrcella loved feeling Dorea’s fingers clawing into her scalp and jacking Myrcella’s head up hard into her exploding cunt.  Dorea’s screams pure music to Myrcella’s ears.

Then it was Myrcella screaming wildly.  Her wails swallowed by the cunt she was gobbling.  The pussy that continued to jam down onto her mouth.  Dorea’s body convulsed so hard as her head snapped forward and back her face torn apart with ecstasy.

Myrcella own body felt like it was flying apart with heavenly contractions in her stomach and womb throttling her with sweet ecstatic pleasure as her body convulsed and bucked jamming her cunt up into Arianne’s hot sucking mouth.  Her wife whimpered as she swallowed Myrcella’s hot gushes of sweet cum.  Arianne felt her wife’s anus pinching down on her finger wildly that she had jammed up deep into her lioness’s ass.

Myrcella thought for the millionth time that with her pride there was no holding her back as she continued screaming in Dorea’s rupturing cunt.

 


	22. Parade of Roses

Chapter 22

**Parade of Roses**

Daenerys / Tyrion / Olenna / Varys / Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Daenerys rolled her shoulders, finished with her habitual morning bout with her Blood Riders. As always, she had been up an hour before sunrise, and quickly dressed in her training tunic and breeches.  She opened her door and picked up the tray of fruit and lightly toasted bread that was waiting for her. She always ate her early meal with a glass of goat’s milk and a glass of fruit juice - today it was peach.

Her meal was delicious - almost as delicious as Pamdazna Irra had been in her bed last night, Daenerys thought as she wolfed down her breakfast.  Fucking all night took a lot of energy, the Queen thought wickedly.  She felt so much better now that she was again partaking of the female body.

Once again, she mulled over her situation as she pinched her nose in frustration.  She still felt trapped by tradition.  She _wanted_ to have a Queen on her arm, but she knew that the conservative Westerosi would not accept it no matter what Tyrion may think.  Daenerys had finally given in to her body’s needs and compromised by having trysts with women who she would not consider as potential queens.

She had felt nervous energy building within her as she waited by the fireplace, until she finally saw the figure of Varys’ sparrow pushing up the cleverly hidden doorway at the corner of the large hearth.  The tiny youth came up, escorting a vision of loveliness.  The woman of this particular evening had been clad in only a thin, see-through nightgown, her full breasts and shaved cunt on clear display.

Daenerys had gotten instantly soaking wet.  She fell on the former pleasure slave like a dragon in heat.

Later in the night another sparrow took the same beautiful, totally fucked out woman away on wobbly legs. 

Gods Daenerys had loved Pamdazra cumming so hard in her mouth.  Pamdazra’s cum had been so, so sweet as she slurped it down. She drank from that fountain many times.  The feel of her lover’s pussy contracting and gripping hard on her deep, thrusting fingers had been so heavenly.   

The former pleasure slave from Yunkai had been so beautiful with her light brown hair and dark brown eyes.  Daenerys had kissed her deeply and then feathered kisses all over her beautiful face.   Then Daenerys had sensually licked the tear drop tattoos adorning her cheeks.  Her lips remained pressed to them as she fingerfucked the woman to a loud, screaming, convulsing orgasm. 

The former slave had wept at the tenderness Daenerys showed her as Dany went down on her after that and sucked her off to yet another screaming orgasm, the Queen insatiable in her hunger.

Daenerys had found it intoxicating to stare down at the former slave’s sweat and cum covered stomach and dark, swollen pussy that she would again lower her mouth to and devour as cum soaked her face.  Then after Daenerys had made the former slave cum so hard and long, Daenerys had the woman simply devour her own cunt afterwards.  Pamdazra had whimpered and moaned while eating Daenerys out and sending her Queen to the stars with womb ripping orgasms. 

Daenerys fondly remembered when they had scissor fucked and were up on their elbows to watch each other chuff and slam their groins into each other’s drooling cunts. Pamdazra’s full tits were whiplashing and swirling on her chest from the impact of surging and grinding bodies.  The two women ground their swollen twats hard into each other.  The women surged their snatches into the others with hard spastic heaving humps.  Dany’s own little doves whipped up and down on her chest with sharp flips as well, contributing to her raw, guttural pleasure.  They had humped to wailing orgasms of mutual bliss.

Once she’d caught her breath, the former slave had disentangled their legs and fell upon Daenerys, again burying her face in the Queens shaved-smooth sloppy wet couchie.  The freed pleasure slave, sucked in the Valyrian’s labia lips and then her clit deep into her mouth.   Pamdazra worked her magical oral skills on her Queen with her fluttering, batting tongue.  Daenerys’ screams had echoed back and forth off of the tapestry covered walls.  Her upper body surged up off the mattress and slammed back again and again as her cunt exploded in shocking womb rending ecstasy.

The Queen’s full body contractions nearly tore her apart.  Her body stiffened and her toes curled painfully as her thighs wildly spasm.  Her elbows slammed the bed hard and fast in helpless pleasure.  She reveled in each hammer pulse of her orgasms.  She was scalded with almost agonizing ecstasy as the former slave kept her orgasms rolling one after the other.

She had felt like she did after the blood ritual with the ur-viles.  As if she could conquer the world.

Daenerys shook her head and pulled herself back to reality. She had a small council meeting to prepare for.

She was extremely satisfied with how her government and kingdom was coming together as of late.  All was well except for her vexing Eddard Stark problem.  It was like a thorn in her paw - not in and of itself dangerous, but a constant irritant that made her testy and kept her acid tongue alive and well at times.

She hoped that today would not be one of those days. 

She had her Klatch of Confidents meeting many nights now as her closest advisors and more importantly friends planned the realms response to ‘The Eddard problem’ as she called it.  She had her scouts finishing their initial mapping out of where she planned to land her forces in the North.  Her using troop ships would save time and the troop’s strength.  This time of year the seas should be calm and allow for rapid sailing up and down the coast of Westeros.

She had one dragon or the other as they flew around the North to fly out to sea to look for bad weather that the Queen would see and plan accordingly.  She was preparing her realm for whatever actions she must take to keep her realm as one. 

Daenerys looked in the mirror and liked what she saw.

Daenerys was never shy about her body. She had a hand maiden come and help her strip out of her workout clothes, and then help Daenerys take a sponge bath and make sure her hair had no dirt or grime in it.  She did not have time to wash her hair before the Small Council meeting.  The woman was as a straight as they came, and Daenerys did not feel any attraction to her, despite the intimacy of the task.

Daenerys longed to have a wife to perform such duties and let nature take its course, and the hot scorching sex such intimate acts would lead to.

After her attendant had helped clean her body Daenerys sent her off.  The Queen preferred to dress herself as she had since her days with Drogo’s Khalasar.  True, her harem usually helped but that first lead to exhausting sex with Daenerys eating out so many hot juicy pussies!  The Queen felt in an impish mode.  She opened the door nude and let in her two closest advisors came into her room to give her first debrief of the morning.

Tyrion’s bulging eyes had been worth it.  He had devoured her body with his eyes and then the squirt of fear in them for doing so made the Queen chortle on the inside.  Gods she loved teasing her Hand.  His head snapped down as he mumbled an apology and entered the room.  Missandei looked at her with a smile at the Queen’s naughty behavior.  The scribe loved seeing Tyrion squirm. 

Daenerys smirked at Tyrion sitting sideways so he did not have to look at the naked Queen.  Missandei, on the other hand, had no qualms.  She gave her Queen the morning reports and highlights; all business.

Daenerys had made it clear to the small Lord more than once that he could look, he just couldn’t touch.  No man could!  She had emphasized this clearly and clacked her teeth, making the small Lord hang his head in pained shame as Daenerys chuckled.

The Queen started to pull on her trousers and got her blouse top out of her closet.

Daenerys would put _that_ day off as long as she possibly could.  She was now seriously looking at Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell as possible mates. 

She chuckled again when she thought back to the epiphany she had two weeks ago.  She was a Targaryen.  She could marry both and fulfill her family tradition in a way.  Two husbands who would satisfy their needs with each other.  This way she could feel free to satisfy her own needs and desires as she saw fit.  The thought of not having a wife galled her, but she was at the point where she simply had to take what she could.

She had not discussed her revelation yet.  She would not force herself, even on a man.  She knew that Renly had political ambitions, but was not so sure about Loras. She could only assume he would go where Renly went, especially if he could freely love his husband – with discretion, of course.

Daenerys hated that homosexuals could not lead their lives in freedom.  To have the basic right to love who you wanted; to love openly and freely.

She looked at herself as Missandei worked on her hair as she gave her part of the debrief.  Missandei combed the Queen’s hair making it shine with a thorough brushing and then putting in some of the pretty purple and red ribbons that Daenerys so loved.  They framed her features, and brought out her eyes.

Then she had Missandei rub some liniment into her shoulder.   Her blood riders had been frenzied in their attacks earlier - she had them all come at her as one.  She had been a whirling dervish against them, her sword swirling and blocking the majority of their blows.  Those she did not block she spun and juked aside the blades barely missing her.

She had been hard pressed. They _were_ great warriors.  She used her lack of height and small body to her advantage as she moved and jumped like a panther.  They all ended up throwing punches and kicks at each other.  At one point they had knocked her to the ground, and she had placed her hands on the ground and threw her legs up, twisting her hips and making her body spin before snapping her back to come to her feet and swipe out her sword, mock disemboweling Rakharo. 

The other Blood Riders had learned from his mistake and did not let Daenerys so easily hook their Arakhs.

She defeated Jhogo after he was knocked off balance with a kick to his thigh.  He had bowed to Mare Who Mounts the World when she delivered a killing chop to his shoulder that would have split him wide open to the sternum.

She and Aggo had wound up on the ground after disarming each other.  They grappled while trying to get their daggers out, rolling and grunting. The fight ended when Aggo had a dagger to his throat while trying to keep the writhing Queen under control.

She had pulled a muscle in the exhilarating exchange, and enjoyed Missandei working the medicinal liquid into her muscles while getting them to loosen and relax.  With her scribe they had long ago become only good friends with no sexual attraction.

She noticed that Tyrion continued acting the perfect gentlemen, for the most part.  She had seen him turn his head for a glance a few times when she raised her head up from reading part of a report.

In truth, she enjoyed teasing Tyrion.  He was so easy.  She knew she had a killer body and loved using it at night with her sluts and to help control both men and women at court. She reached up, tracing the line of her scar on her face.  She shivered slightly.

She was soon ready and she and her most trusted confidants went to the Small Council Room.  She looked around at her Small Council, proud of how quickly they had gotten the government actually functioning and working for the good of the realm with her.

**Tyrion**

The Small Council was filled with quiet conversations as the members worked on their assigned tasks.  He leaned back into the chair that was designed just for him, his feet supported and cushioned _just so_ to give his back and legs the support he needed to feel no pain to his small frame.

He was so thankful for his Queen.  She could make the Small Council meetings interesting with her histrionics, but all had gotten used to them.  When she was screaming and throwing insults, they all felt safe and sound.  It was when she went deathly silent that a person felt naked fear.  Fortunately, those instances were rare and never occurred unless she was directly provoked or challenged.

In the four and half months since the Small Council had been meeting, the team Daenerys had assembled was starting to accomplish many good things.

The hemorrhaging of gold dragons had been stemmed.  It was amazing how much money you saved when you weren’t having silly feasts and gaming tourneys every other week. They had found and rooted out graft and corruption that had set in with the poor rule of Robert Baratheon.  Daenerys had been most unhappy but had forgiven many of the lesser criminals with the express warning that they would be watched closely.  The more egregious offenders were given moderate terms of incarceration in the prison chambers but were to be provided plenty of light, clothing to keep warm, and good meals with clean water.

The taxes that had been sloppily administered were now flowing in a much smoother, formal manner.  They had had to tease out corruption in the tax collection offices in the provinces, but that was well on way to resolution.

The only irritant was, as always, Eddard Stark.  Tyrion looked down at the Queen who was talking to the Maester about something, and pulled out a pear from a hidden pocket and bit into it.  What was that grizzled wolf up to?  That was the question that no one could answer.  He was acting very strangely.  He hoped the Queen would not have to have his head after vouching for the man.

Tyrion had noticed that Harsch Lape and Daenerys had finally formed a working relationship.  It was still tense at times though, with man’s inability not to stare at his Queen’s tits that were so clearly on display with her sheer tops.  All would steal glances to be sure, but he insisted on _outright_ staring.

Tyrion suspected it had become a game.  When the Queen would get up and move down the table she would sometimes rap his head with her knuckles or flick his ears in punishment.  The Maester was now on his toes, sometimes avoiding the punishment with a smirk.  These were balanced out with yelps of pain when the Queen found her target later.

There had also been a big change in Solaja Xo.  She now sat sullenly at the table.  She was offering more and more insights, and was active in integrating the navy of her nation to the other navies allied with Daenerys.  The challenge of using the Queen’s navies in the most effective manner was bringing out the best in the Summer Islander. 

Evidently, the woman had formerly been a great admiral in her nation.  She had moved into diplomacy after deciding she wanted to let a younger woman take over the fleets of the Summer Islands.  She had wanted other challenges.

One of those challenges had been Daenerys.  She had pursued the Queen with a focus that was single-minded.  She had been extremely upset when she discovered the Queen was taking women into her bed every night. 

The woman had fumed.  Several times she chased Daenerys around the table as the Queen changed seats to get away from her.  Varys had reported to Tyrion when the woman tried to corner the Queen in a backroom and rip her clothes off.  The Queen had used her warrior skills to slip from the woman’s clutches.

It had come to head last week.  Tyrion was leaving out the Queen’s chambers going over the latest reports from the Great Houses.  She had stormed in and knocked the little Lord flat on his ass, not even noticing it.

The dark skinned woman had screamed at Daenerys for sleeping with the mother and daughter prostitutes Chataya and Alayaya.  It incensed her that Dany was sleeping with them when she had been, literally, throwing herself at the Queen.  She was galled with the Queen partaking repeatedly of the dark skinned lovers when she rejected Solaja’s own willing offer.  She was every bit as dark! Solaja had yelled in frustration.

“They’re whores, gods damn it!” Solaja screamed.

Daenerys had taken umbrage at that, and Solaja Xo had calmed down, acknowledging that prostitution was a noble profession.

She asked then in a plaintive tone “Why not _me?_ ”

“I’m just not attracted to you Solaja Xo. I’m sorry.”

“But you fuck other Summer Islander women … it’s not right to refuse me.” The woman had appeared to be grief-stricken.

“Solaja … I’m sorry, but we will not be sleeping together … you are on my Small Council—”

“I’ll quit!”

“No. Solaja.” Daenerys sighed.  “I can’t fuck a woman that I feel no attraction for,” the Queen had told her softly.  “It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“Fuck you! You screw whatever whore that bald-headed eunuch brings you! … I would give you my body every night if you would let me!”

“I want those _whores_ , Solaja—not you,” was the calm reply.

Solaja had left after that.  They had both heard her weeping as she went down the hall.  Tyrion and the Queen looked at each other with sadness and pain.  Neither liked hurting someone if they did not deserve it.

Since then Solaja Xo had been the model of cool professionalism.

She announced to the Queen that she had received a raven from five freight ships filled with gold, gems and precious metals that had been taken from the former slave lords.  They were heading for safe keeping in the capital of her nation.

Tyrion was still impressed with the Summer Islander’s honesty and honor.  He found it hard to believe.  Varys had gotten spies up and running in the kingdoms of the Summer Islands and they had found that zero theft had occurred from the hordes of wealth that Daenerys had taken from around Slaver’s Bay.

The Queen was also in the process of taking the looted wealth that lined the road to Vaes Dothrak and returning it to the lands they originally belonged to if they were still in existence. Treasures from Slave Empires were not returned and were being melted down or processed to fund the rebuilding of those cities.  The slave masters would not be rewarded for their past sins.

Booty from civilizations that no longer existed was also being melted or torn down to be taken to the Summer Islands for safekeeping to fund future projects.

Daenerys had killed another Khal that had challenged her for her ‘desecration’.  His twelve bells added to the collection that now adorned her hair on special occasions.  She had chopped off both of his arms before taking his head.

The prowess of the Queen made Tyrion shiver.

Daenerys was using the wealth in these ships to help buy grain for the Kingdom for the approaching winter, and splitting the rest between army and navy.  A lesser amount to keep the navies assembled paid and in top shape, and the rest would pay for the assembly that he and the Queen believed would have to be called in the not to distance future.

Eddard Stark and his addled Game of Thrones would require it.  Tyrion had suffered several thorough ass chewing about it in the privacy of the Queen’s quarters so as not to not embarrass him.

Calling up an army was expensive.  She wanted to defray the cost as much as possible to keep the burden from hitting the Houses too hard. 

He was looking at the itinerary and saw that House Tyrell had requested - i.e. demanded  - an audience with the Queen today.  The Great House representatives had arrived at the Red Keep two days ago.  Mace and his wife were comfortably ensconced in their royal chambers, enjoying court.

It was Mace’s mother that was demanding audience with the Queen. She had brought suitors for the Queen’s perusal.  Tyrion had told the Queen that she would have to give audience to the woman. Olenna was a force to be reckoned with and once she sank her teeth into something she was like a wolverine; she would not let go.

The Queen had been most agitated at that.  Fortunately, a night of great sex had relaxed the Targaryen enough to cope.

Suddenly, all could hear an altercation at the main door.  Then they flew open and a stumbling Grey Worm fell back with Rakharo at his side.  They were helpless before the mighty ego and strength of the old woman pushing them back.

Typhoon Olenna had made itself felt.  The small elder woman looked around imperiously, until she spotted the Queen. 

“There you are.  You have put me off long enough!”

**Olenna**

 The Queen looked at her with a slightly open mouth. Good.  Her audacity had captured the full attention of the Targaryen.

Olenna had two first impressions.  The first was that the woman was a ravishing beauty – it was no wonder she’d had multiple husbands in Essos, even if none were long for the world after those unions.  Varys’ varnished reports and her own moths had reported the stream of women recently gracing the Queen’s bed and how they left absolutely besotted with the woman. Seeing the woman in person she understood why, and it formed her second impression. She had spent her life attracted to men exclusively, but this woman radiated power that _all_ found appealing.  Olenna was about the same height as the Queen, but the power radiating off the tiny Targaryen made her seem six feet tall.  This was a ruler!

The woman was now boring her violet eyes into hers.  The challenge met and accepted.  They stared at each other for a long time as the Small Council went silent, waiting.

Finally, the Queen slightly inclined her head for the true power of House Tyrell to proceed.

Olenna clapped her hands twice. 

Servants came in with several rolled-up green carpets that they rolled out. One lead from the doorway, and then another ran down the length of the room. 

Another servant came in and threw down various colored rose petals onto the carpet and off to the sides of the runway.  The color yellow predominate.  Then several viol and lute players came in, starting to play a soothing melody.

All in the room gave her and the carpet runway their full attention.  _Good_.

Willis Tyrell appeared in the doorway.  He looked around and sighed, before walking out, proudly, not afraid to show his limping step - all knew he had been injured honorably.

“Willis Tyrell.  My eldest grandson.  He was a mighty warrior before an unfortunate accident left him with an injury that took him off the tourney field.  My grandson is studious, educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Seven Kingdoms.”

She watched her grandson role his eyes and then give her the stink eye.  She reached out to swat his shoulder as he passed, and he rolled his eyes again.  He walked down and then back up the runway, looking aggrieved.

Olenna saw the Queen paying polite attention, but not really looking either.  She was twirling a dagger between her fingers in a blur.  _I wonder if her tongue is that fast._

Next, Loras Tyrell was in the doorway.  He gave his brother a good natured fist bump.  He stepped in with a confident, ostentatious pose.  He was exceptionally handsome with his long, flowing brown hair and golden eyes. 

Olenna knew that all the women longed to open their legs for him.  Her grandson was glad to oblige.  He had told his grandmother once that “a hole was a hole”.  Though women longed to give her grandson their virtue, it was the sons of the nobles he most longed to deflower.

“I give you my youngest grandson, Loras Tyrell.”  Olenna watched him strut down the runway.  He was used to his good looks attracting all the women in a room.  Strangely, _all_ the women were not paying attention to him now.

The Queen was obviously turned off by his ego.  Olenna noted that.  Poor Margaery.  She doubted she could warn the girl in time and she wouldn’t listen anyways with her own big ego.

Olenna listed Loras’ great attributes.  She called out that he was a highly skilled knight and jouster; his tournament successes legend. She regaled the Queen with details about his skills with swords, axes, and morning stars.  That made the Queen actually pay heed for a moment before she started to trim her nails.

“My Queen.” Olenna called out.  Daenerys looked up at her, giving Olenna her polite attention.  “I just wanted to say that my grandson is very open to open relationships.”

She smirked seeing the Queen’s eyes flare, and she turned to look at the young man, calculating.

 _Yes,_ Olenna thought.  _The Queen is thinking of how she can marry my sweet grandson and still fuck all her harem at night.  I like how she thinks.  A schemer who is now thinking how to best use what she is presented._

She next introduced Luthor Tyrell, a knight in training.  He was a young, strapping youth with promise of growing into a muscular young man. Maybe the queen would be interested in a man with a more robust manly figure.  Loras was almost too good looking for some tastes.  Olenna extolled his manly attributes and great stamina in all manner of physical exertions.

She pinched Luthor’s ear when he passed.  He was blushing and actually groaning at her description of his physical prowess.  “Oh Auntie!” he exclaimed when the Queen of Thorns told the assemblage that maybe the Queen would want to have a young man she could shape into a consort she desired by her side.

But the Queen was even more disinterested.  Her nephew left the room.

“I thank you for this presentation of House Tyrell.  It has been most illuminating.” Daenerys spoke in a bland, bored voice.

Olenna waited a few heartbeats for effect as the musicians continued to play a beautiful melody.

“But it is not finished yet, my Queen.”

There was a pause as the Queen looked confused.  “You have presented your heirs to the House.  I don’t understand.”

“My Queen.  You are from Essos and used to a different culture than old, staid Westeros.  You were a Dothraki, and I understand their lusty heritage. I now present my granddaughter … Margaery Tyrell.”

The room was silent for a moment, then quickly filled with not so silent murmurs. 

Her own Hugh Elicero was stunned and saying this ‘couldn’t be’.  Micud Caudill and Vedad Softic were crying out that it was against the laws of man, gods and nature. 

Olenna saw the Queen had wilted a little at the vociferous arguments erupting around the table.  The Maester happily mentioned that the Queen could never have a child with Margaery Tyrell.  Olenna had heard of his rejections by the Queen and ear plucking. It seemed he was getting some revenge.

The Summer Islander watched the Queen stagger and simply stared at her.  Olenna had heard of her rejections also.  She would not come to Daenerys’ aid now.

“Oh shove it up your asses!” Olenna barked at the Masters around the table.  “You couldn’t even come close to satisfying the queen or my granddaughter with your tiny cocks.  We don’t want me to bring your wives in for verification, do we?” she sneered to the table.

The Masters, for some reason, quieted down.

“In the House of Tyrell we consider love to be more important than the silly heritage of old, dry, musty customs.”  Olenna knew that was not entirely true, but she was not going to let facts get in the way of ambition.

She glared at the Masters who glared right back.  She saw that Barristan was studying his Queen intently.  Many of the guards lining the wall were either snickering or muttering to themselves that Olenna was insane to even imply the Queen was unnatural.

The Queen evidently had sharp hearing, her eyes glancing to the walls, her shoulders slumping a little more.

“My Queen … follow your heart and do not listen to these feeble minded _men_. Again … I present my granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell.”

The young, stunning beauty entered the room.

All in the room could clearly see Margaery’s thick, softly curling brown hair, large brown eyes, unblemished skin and slender yet shapely figure.  Margaery’s dress was low cut, showing off her full B cup breasts, the nipples almost visible.  The girl walked with easy grace and courtly charm. 

Olenna spoke of Margaery’s intelligence, and her shrewd politically savvy.  She would make a great Queen for any Queen or King.  Someone the monarch could confide in, and ask for sage advice.

The Queen was looking intently at the girl.  She had been wounded by the prejudice she had heard, to be sure, but she saw a little fire returning. It was obvious the Queen had been shocked that any House would be so bold as to offer their female heirs to her.  If nothing else, Olenna had scored political points with the Queen.

Margaery was thrusting her chest out and shaking her ass for the Queen.  The Queen was hard to read now, but Olenna had picked up the Queen preferred a certain restraint in potential suitors.

Margaery was approaching the door when Elinor Tyrell stepped in.  She was three years younger at sixteen, but had a full D cup and voluptuous figure.  Maybe the Queen wanted some meat on the bones of her queen and not Margaery’s more willowy build.

She watched the Queen. The Targaryen was only human and stared along with the men at the heavy breasts nearly spilling out of Elinor’s bodice.

Margaery and Elinor were friends, but still competitive. They stuck their tongues out at each other and gave each other raspberries as they passed each other. 

Olenna rolled her eyes.

Elinor strutted down the runway, her voluptuous body doing a lot of talking for the teenager.  Olenna told the Queen of Elinor’s wit and loyalty.  She was sure the teen would be most willing to please the Queen.

On cue the youth turned and batted her eyelashes at the Queen, then bent forward, showing off her cleavage.

The Queen licked her lips, her eyes devouring the cleavage along with all of the men.  Tyrion was squirming in his chair, moving from foot to foot as he continued to look over and around the sides of the chair trying not to eye all the hot ass being displayed up and down the runway.

Elinor left as Megga Tyrell entered.  They bumped into each other, nearly knocking each other off of their feet. They gave each other noisy raspberries. 

Olenna rolled her eyes.  _Youth._

Megga was a little sprite, much like the queen.  Maybe the Queen would want a woman much like herself. 

Olenna was trying to cover all the bases.  She had chosen these two because they were already lovers.  She was sure they would quickly convince the Queen to marry the other, and this would give Olenna _two_ Tyrells sharing the throne. 

They could not match Margaery, of course.  Who could but herself?  If the Queen would choose someone from House Tyrell, she truly hoped it would be Margaery.  Her granddaughter was so adept at the Game of Thrones. 

It was evident that Daenerys was also a master but preferred a more direct approach.  Margaery and Sansa, after Margaery convinced the Queen to marry her lover too, would make a formidable dynasty.  Her House sigil was the three headed dragon after all.  Daenerys would be the mailed fist and they would work the back channels and undercurrents to get the realm’s business done.  They would be unstoppable.

Olenna suspected that Eddard would always fully support his children.  What a mighty binding of Houses that would make.

If the Queen bowed to tradition, then Loras waited for her.  If the Queen ever craved cock then Loras would be happy to oblige else he would satisfy Renly and any other pretty boys and girls that he may choose.  That would leave the Queen free to pursue her own dalliances. The Queen may feel this was necessary in the end, but Olenna sensed she would prefer a woman on her elbow and just did not know how to achieve that.

Strange how she was so bold in so many things, but was afraid to fight for what she most wanted.  Olenna would fight and fight hard for her consort.  She would go to war for it.  She saw that this woman would not fight such a battle for herself.

She fought a three year war to end slavery in Essos.  She would have fought for Westeros if she had to, to win her throne.  But to achieve her heart’s desire - she demurred.

Olenna guessed that in a way, that was very noble.  Foolish, but noble.

Olenna left the Small Council room.  She had accomplished all she could do there.  She had planted the seeds, and she would see if any took root to grow and break the Earth.  She was pleased with herself.  She had established House Tyrell as the frontrunner in the race to win the Queen’s eye.

She presented choices from all angles.  If the Queen let duty win out, she would wed Loras.  If she followed her heart she would choose either Margaery, Elinor or Megga. 

All the other House’s requested the Queen’s attendance when it came to the presentation of possible suitors.  It was obvious she was not interested, so Olenna had taken away the possibility of denying her.

You had to reach and take what you wanted.

The true power of Highgarden had finished her business.  Now she had another appointment to keep.

She always believed in playing all the cards she was dealt from the deck.

She would see what this next clandestine meeting held for House Tyrell.  She had great hopes.

**Varys**

Varys had watched the whole ostentatious presentation of suitors to the Queen.  He owed Olenna for much of his informants in the Reach, Casterly Rock and Dorne.  He had his own of course, and he knew Olenna had her “moths”, as she called them, flitting around Westeros gathering reports for the ‘Master of Murmurs’, as the Queen of Thorns called herself.  He knew his pseudonym was superior to the name the true force of the Reach used.

He watched the children come down the carpeted runway as the viol players played romantic and seductive strains in the minor key meant to put the Queen in a receptive mood.

As he had suspected the Queen had little interest in the men paraded down the line.  Loras had not been so much an interest, but a calculation.  Varys knew the diminutive Targaryen was gauging whether she could make a shame marriage and pursue her true interests with his cover.

Varys had determined the Queen desired a marriage to a noble lady but did not know how to achieve her goals.  If she would only come to him… he had plenty of ideas.

When Margaery entered the room, disinterest flew out the window.  The Queen’s eyes feasted on the young girl’s teenage body.  She had been practically drooling.  Varys had looked to her side and saw Missandei’s eyes lidded as she licked her lips as well.  He often wondered why the Queen did not take her interpreter, scribe, handmaiden and confident as a lover. The small woman clearly worshipped the ground the Queen walked on.  Varys supposed that they had been together for so long and formed their partnership when Missandei had been so young that the idea simply never occurred to either of them to take their relationship to the next level. It was almost too bad. Varys had done much research on Missandei, and knew she would make a loyal and intelligent consort to the Dragon Queen.

Olenna had covered all the physical bases to see if a certain type peaked the Queen’s interest.  Some women had a certain preference that simply ‘rung their bell’.  Though, from what Varys had seen and had reported back to him, the Queen simply loved women _period_ , regardless of type. 

His sparrows had often stayed just underneath the hearth or slightly cracking it after they’d brought a woman to the dragon.  They, unlike him, had working cocks and cunts.  The woman definitely knew how to please her women.  Several young female sparrows were now lovers after watching the Queen.  They saw what they had been missing.  Their excited whispers of how the women’s bodies flipped and jackknifed so hard from their orgasms had his sparrows all atwitter.  They were in awe at how totally the Queen threw herself into sex and would cum so hard and exultantly. 

The Queen was definitely interested in the women being offered, and maybe with time would indeed select a girl from the House of Tyrell… but something was lacking, he perceived.

Daenerys was a warrior.  She loved the soft women he supplied her with, and devoured them with a fervid, feverish hunger.  The reports from the women who graced the Queen’s bed were that she was insatiable.

Daenerys always made sure to close the thick lead panes of the windows to her room before lovemaking commenced.  When asked, the Queen told her lovers “I’m going to make you scream so loud … I’m going to make you cum so hard you will think the gods and angels have come to our bed and touched you …” then she would smile wickedly, “but it will be my tongue and fingers as I make you wail in ecstasy.”  Then she delivered.  Every time, every night.

Varys of course had no interest in such things, but he was impressed never the less.  The woman had truly mastered everything she touched or set out to do.  The Queen’s women all left her bed totally spent and drained, in a euphoric daze of lust and desire for even more.

Varys truly feared for a man’s safety with the Queen’s incredible appetite for sex. He felt that only a woman could possibly keep up with the Queen.  Having Margery and Sansa marrying the Queen would have merit.  He knew the two scions of their own houses were also insatiable sluts who had fucked for hours during their brief, idyllic two week bonding period.  They would run off at the first opportunity and not appear again for long hours. 

The Spider was always amazed at how heterosexuals would miss homosexual trysts right underneath their noses, not even conceiving such a thing possible.  Margaery and Sansa had taken full advantage of that. Those two women would give the Targaryen all she could handle in bed from what had been reported.

Somehow, someway Varys was sure the Queen would resolve her romantic malaise.  A happy Queen in the sack at night would definitely help in her rule during the day.

In other matters, Varys was content. Much of the instability that plagued the Small Council and Court of King's Landing had disappeared or was on the way to resolving itself.  When people had clear and honorable leadership, most got behind that and worked hard to meld themselves to it.  He saw people who had been jaded suddenly trying to support the Queen with their utmost effort.

He was starting to maybe understand a little why Eddard Stark enjoyed such loyal support.  That was great, he supposed, but it made his own life shit sometimes.  He had lost most of his northern sparrows, but had managed to find two more.

Varys had been confident that the intrigue and stress of the movements of men and stores would cause upset among some in the Realm of the North.  This stress would leave aggrieved parties, who would be happy to sing to a new master.

One was a spurned past friend hoped for lover of Sansa.  He had thought he was on the inside track to her affections when he was younger. As children they had kissed and pretended to be lord and princess.  Now grown, and he had become bitter when he was spurned.  He had thought that now that she was old enough to be betrothed he would be the most suitable suitor.  He would be her husband and she would be his wife, and they would head a powerful holdfast. 

When he had approached Sansa with his adorations she had been cool and indifferent.  The young suitor had been confused and angry with the prompt and curt cutoff of his overtures when he questioned her cruel attitude.  The young man been shaken to his core.

When he was informed that Sansa was in an unnatural relationship with Margaery, he had been stunned and then angry.  He had jumped at the chance to be a spy.  He was helping the realm cleanse itself of this sin.

Of course he forgot to tell Varys’ agent that he also would then be able to reassert his claim on the lass and become a powerful Lord. Men were so easy to read and manipulate. They always thought with their cock.  Sometimes Varys missed his cock, but rarely since he knew it freed him from its clutch on his mind and reasoning.

The second was a merchant that had been complaining vociferously to anyone who would listen that he was being bankrupted with the disruption to his trade.  He found a sympathetic ear and a man able to help defray his sudden increase in costs and lack of revenue.  In return all he had to do was keep his eyes open.  No treason, just reporting to the Queen what her loyal subjects had been doing so secretively.

The man was a trader who made constant trips from White Harbor to Winterfell.

He had of course had jumped at the opportunity to serve his Queen. 

The Small Council meeting was falling into a calm boring drone which sounded sweet to Varys’ ears.  A boring Small Council meeting meant a calm and peaceful realm.

An aid to the Maester came in the side door on the side of the room.  He had a pale look, and Varys felt his Earl Grey tea curdling a little in his stomach.

Trouble had just reared its ugly head.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys spied the attendant coming up to the Maester and handing him the message.  Maester Harsch Lape read the message, and looked up at his Queen.

“My Queen, Highgarden reports that a large raiding party from the Iron Islands has landed at Lundenberry South of Three Towers.  It is a fleet of at least thirty long ships.  They are burning, looting and raping with ‘wild abandon’.” They claim they are taking the Iron Price.”

Daenerys felt her anger boiling.  “What is Highgarden’s response?”

“They are organizing a response and will have their fleet at sea within twenty-four hours.  They need to dispatch a defense in case this is ruse to leave the Shield Islands undefended.  This happened to them several years ago and they will not fall prey to that trap again.  They state they will meet and destroy the enemy.”

“How long will it take them to sail there?  Aren’t the winds unfavorable for quick passage at this time of year?”

“They will meet the enemy in three days, they state.”  Harsh read from the letter.

The Queen sat back, her eyes closed as the Small Council broke out into loud conversation discussing the brazen attack of the Iron Islanders.

The House of the Kraken was by far the most restive in the kingdom, their talk of Iron Price and Salt Wives an anachronism of a bygone era.  An era that belonged on the same rubbish heap of the shattered Slave City States.

The Queen sat up in her chair, her eyes open and focused with a burning need for justice.

“This meeting is over!” the Queen said, standing up.  “Barristan,” the man came out from the shadows.  “Get Strong Belwas.  Even now my dragons are sailing down to the courtyard.  Prepare for departure within the hour.”

“Yes my Queen!  We will mete out dire justice on these bastards!”  Rarely did the knight show his anger but the rape of the innocent always sent his blood on fire with feverish need to dispense justice.

The Maester, Micud Caudill and Lysono Saan tried to dissuade the small Queen but she brusquely brushed them aside.

“My subjects are in need of my aid and they will receive it!  By the time Highgarden can get their ships there the Iron Islander long ships will be long gone.  You know it, Highgarden knows it, and the Iron Islanders know it.”

“What they don’t know is the speed and wrath of me and my children. These fucking bastards will learn a very painful lesson about the consequences of operating in open sedition against the throne of the dragon.

“They will burn, Maester Harsch.  Oh how they will burn.”

With that Daenerys hurried out the Small Council and ran all the way back to her royal quarters.  Once she arrived, she pulled her dragon bone mail out of the wardrobe and off of its hanger.  Her two handmaidens came bursting into the room and helped her quickly strip out of her court attire.  She put on her undershirt and leggings. 

She knew as Queen it was her duty to protect herself as much as possible.  The handmaidens waited. 

Barristan would harangue her ass mercilessly if she did not put on her mail.  A large part of her soul still resisted.  She may be the Queen of Westeros but a large part of her core self would always be a Khaleesi and Khal of the Dothraki.  They fought with no armor relying solely on skill to avoid damage.  The Iron Born fought the same way.  She had to admire that.

But Barristan would ride her ass to no end.

Ten minutes later Daenerys Targaryen came bursting out of her room in her black chainmail covering her body from her neckline and down over her feet. Only her hands and face were unprotected.  She was acceptably prudent.

She had her rune sword in its scabbard on her back.  On her hip was a long dagger.  On each thigh were two throwing daggers with one on each of her forearms as well - all Valerian steel.  She was walking death.

She went to the courtyard.  Her dragons were all restive in their anxiousness to be off and dispensing their Mother’s justice.

Strong Belwas and Barristan Selmy were before their dragons waiting on the queen.  They looked at her expectantly.  They too wanted to fall on this craven dogs and teach them a harsh lesson in justice.

A crowd of watchers stood back.  Daenerys saw Solaja off to one side and they nodded to each other.  Daenerys saw the light of the fighter in those eyes that Daenerys had read about in her file on the Summer Islander.  She was a great warrior for her House.  Dany could see the envy in her eyes.

Missandei was wringing her hands.  She was not a warrior and could never understand the fire that now boiled in these three mighty warriors’ veins.

Viserion was rubbing his face all over Barristan’s head and giving his rumbling purr as Barristan scratched his lips and underneath his head in that one spot that Viserion loved.

Strong Belwas was already on Rhaegal, stuffing two legs of mutton into his mouth chewing sloppily with grease running down his chin and throat. He groused though his mouth full of meat: “How can I go to a fight when I have not had my two lunches?  I am weak with hunger.  I can hardly lift my arms!” he whined as he used said arms to shove the much reduced legs of mutton back into his mouth.

Daenerys looked at Barristan.  “Are you ready?  The odds will be greatly against us.”

“Not for long,” was Barristan’s reply.

They both vaulted onto their dragon’s backs.  Belwas was drinking down a skin of wine at a prodigious clip.  Then he burped loudly, throwing the skin to the ground.

“Let us go kill these dogs.  I will kill them.  When we come back we can then celebrate with a feast of locusts, cheese and honey!” he patted his stomach, licking his lips.

As one, the three dragons leaped up in the air, their wings making a small hurricane of wind.  The crowd of watchers buffeted as the dragons quickly gained altitude and moved off to the West at an already dizzying speed.

Daenerys had impressed on her dragons the need for great speed.  They would be able to slay her enemies when they arrived; they were well-fed and rested. Their bodies were capable of prodigious effort.

Soon the three riders were crouched low.  Dany pressed against Drogon’s scales, their heat unfelt.  Her two warriors were lying on their saddles and mats protected by the magical fabric supplied by Illyrio.  They crouched close to the dragons’ bodies to stay out of the slipstream.

Daenerys felt bad for Syrio with his airsickness.  He was denied this exhilarating rush.

Trees and stray houses quickly came up over the horizon and then were soon left behind.  The noon sun was soothing on their backs as the dragons flew faster than any raven could even dream of flying.

The beat of wings and surge of the dragons’ bodies lulled their riders into a comfortable state.  Their speed was astonishing to any who happened to look up, nothing more than dots that quickly appeared on the horizon and then disappeared just as quickly on the other horizon.

Daenerys felt a surge in speed suddenly as they flew down the Mander River five leagues past Tumbleton.  Dany looked over at Barristan.  Strong Belwas was asleep, his cheek on the mat and his mouth drooling.

Barristan pointed to the northeast - Daenerys saw it. A strong weather front of colliding air masses was occurring over the plains below the Gold Road.  A bank of angry clouds raised up in protest, dark and roiling.  But the front was moving to the east slowly; they were in no danger from it.

They were advantageously riding on the backwash currents of air roiled up around the colliding air masses.  Their dragons’ speed increased by twenty to twenty-five extra miles per hour from the boost of the tailwinds.  The dragons were able to rest, gliding on the air streams at times between heavy wing beats.

Her dragons ate the leagues up as they flew west and then south.

They took a break in the late afternoon as the sun started to set.  They took care of nature and stretched while nibbling on some finger food, while Strong Belwas shoved handfuls of his favorite locusts into his mouth chewing noisily.

Then they were awing again, flying fast and furious. 

As the sun was setting they flew between Highgarden and Hornwood as if the furies were on their tails.  _They **were** the furies of hell_!

The sky gradually darkened and then turned inky.  It did not matter.  Dany had shown her dragons where they needed to go, and they flew as straight as an arrow southwest.

They gradually bent their course more southbound. They took another break near midnight and were soon back in the air.  Her dragons were tired but had in no way approached the limits of their strength. Near five o’clock in the morning they arrived at the coast.  The dragons aim had been true.

They alighted five miles inland, on a high hill overlooking the beach.  Daenerys looked through Drogon’s far seeing eyes.  She counted roughly thirty long ships.  About ten were ashore with the other twenty out to sea, anchored a short way off the beach as a picket line. 

The ships were roughly one hundred feet in length. Each of those ship had a crew of about seventy-five. 

This was indeed a major raiding party.  The odds were ridiculously against them. 

Daenerys was not overly worried. 

She knew the raiders thought they had two more days to plunder and rape. They would be drunk and unprepared for attack, especially one from inland and from the air.

Many men would be in those ships.  She would show no mercy, just like they had shown none to their victims.

She discussed her plans with Barristan.  Strong Belwas just wanted to fight.  They soon agreed on the best plan of attack.  Barristan believed in shock and awe.  He went to awaken the heavily snoring Strong Belwas.

Soon her two companions were alight and flying out to sea.  Daenerys awaited the rising sun.

When the sun started to break the horizon, it was time for revenge and justice!  They would be attacking out of the rising sun.  They would be like an avenging angel arising out of that sun.

She got on Drogon’s back and he beat hard, winging toward the beach.  With his superior vision Daenerys had made out the main encampment that would house the commander of these forces.

She had a destiny to fulfill as she carried her flaming sword in her hand.  She was about to fight her first fight on her homeland.  A fight in defense of her subjects.  She burned with the need for justice.

As Drogon neared the encampment he let out a mighty, screaming roar, shattering the early morning calm.  The blinding sun behind her, Daenerys swooped in like an angel death. 

Drogon let out a mighty broiling jet of fiery destruction incinerating the two main war tents of the Iron Islanders, the canvass alighting and horrible screams of the dying sounding from inside.  Drogon flew past and banked over, then landed in the midst of the just-awakening camp.

Behind Daenerys she saw in a brief flash of shared vision her other two dragons flying fast over the anchored ships, two of them lighting up aflame. The wood went up like kindling, the caulking between the slats going up like infernos. 

The dragons came onto the beach breathing more fire as men sleeping in the open went up like matches with hideous screams.  The dragons alighted and Strong Belwas jumped off, rolling to his feet while Barristan leaped down.  They ran up to the clumsy men awakening and most half-drunk from a night of debauchery and rape.  The knight and pit fighter chopped them down with ruthless efficiency.  These Iron Islanders were scum, and deserved to die like the curs they were.

Drogon landed and fired out a hot gush of flame incinerating a group of men drunkenly stumbling.  Daenerys jumped off of his back and ran up to two men, chopping them nearly in half with her blue glowing rune sword.  A man with a battle ax came at her swinging in a roundhouse motion.  She ducked underneath and sliced his stomach open, his intestines spilling out as he dropped his ax and screamed, trying to hold his guts inside his body.

Daenerys advanced and a man pulled his cock out of a woman as she wept brokenly.  One of Daenerys’ throwing daggers flew forward, impaling his cock to this stomach.  The rapist screamed hideously.  The Queen moved onward with her sword, chopping down men as they tried to come at her.

On the beach Strong Belwas charged into a large knot of men, his scimitar beheading and disemboweling them.  When they had started to surround the huge eunuch, Barristan came roaring in and chopped three men down.  Rhaegal came crashing down to the beach, crushing men as his tail lashed out, snapping bones and breaking bodies like twigs.  His fire melted the bodies of men like wax, their faces burning off in the intense heat.  Their screams of dying echoed down the beach.

Screams filled the air constantly now. Viserion was out over the water flying over the boats at anchor, lighting them on fire one after the other.  He would fly past and shoot up into air, beating his wings hard and then turn over and dive back down, his flames igniting another ship.  A few arrows flew up toward him, but most missed and those that found their target bounced off of his thick scales.

Soon twelve of the ships were destroyed, sunken or aflame.   

Drogon was running around on the ground snapping men in two with his mouth.  His body crushed men and his tail shattered bodies easily.  He would spy a group forming to make an assault and with a mighty roar he would bellow and hot, fiery death shot out of his mouth incinerating men like kindling.

Daenerys was moving like an angel of death, chopping men down at every turn.  Her body staggered forward when she was a fraction late and an ax kicked up over the dragon mail.  She whirled around and chopped through the wielder’s ribs, killing him. 

She was thankful she had put on her dragon mail.  She would never let Barristan hear of this.  A woman needed her secrets.

Viserion had come back from the ships and joined the fray.  He made long passes through the camp of the Iron Islanders sitting many men ablaze as they stumbled and tried to organize.  Drogon took to the air and gained altitude, then came roaring back down, his mouth spewing hot death as his body came crashing through a loose group of panicked Iron Islanders. 

Daenerys dodged two throwing axes. Before she could charge the men Viserion incinerated them in a hot, short gout of fire.  Four of the ships on the shore were quickly burning down to the sand.

No foes were around Daenerys for the moment.  The Iron Islanders were falling back to the shore. The fight had been taken out of them. 

The ships out to sea that were still undamaged were raising their sails, clearly preparing to flee.  What crew they had left were manning their oars and reverse rowing to pull back.  Some men were swimming, trying to get back to their ships.  The tide was coming in and the ships on the shore were starting to float.  She sent Viserion to protect Barristan and Strong Belwas. 

Strong Belwas bowled through two men his scimitar blocking their axes and sending their heads spinning.

The two dragons near them were running around throwing men high into the air to crash to earth shattering bones and snapping spines. Occasionally the dragons would take quick leaps to get airborne so they could fall on more men, crushing them as their tails whipped back and forth rolling through bodies like a scythe through ripe wheat.

Then the leader of the raiding party was before the queen.  He was six foot six inches of solid muscle, his legs and arms looking like gnarled tree limbs, his barrel chest deep and muscled.  He had a great jet-black beard.

He had his long-handled double head ax gripped with both hands.

The Queen faced her silent foe.  She felt no fear. “Well, are you going to attack or what?  I think little ol’ me just crushed the great Kraken.  I think your drowned god is building a new wing to his palace for all the men we are sending him this morning.”

The man’s eyes burned with hate.

“Prepare to die you unnatural cunt!” he sneered, moving forward gripping his axe.  Drogon was still busy running around killing Iron Islanders with relish, his brothers protecting their charges while killing and maiming at a fast clip. 

Barristan and Belwas stuck close to their dragons, lashing out death to any foolish enough to challenge or just simply unlucky as they stumbled into their range as the Iron Islanders sought to escape the dragons’ fury and perished from man’s fury instead.

The survivors were crawling up into the now floating ships on the beach. The ones out to sea kept sailing away with their highly reduced crews. Those ashore were abandoned to fend for themselves.  This was not about honor, but survival.

The Iron Islander approached Daenerys.

Drogon continued to circle around his mother, killing any who dared come close to her.

“Prepare to die you fucking cunt.  You only think you are a man!  Let the Iron Islands teach you your place!” he barked at Daenerys.

He came in slow and suddenly slashed out with his axe in mighty but controlled swipes, his two sided axe allowing him to come at the Queen with fore and back-hand strokes.

Daenerys easily met his blade with her shining blue sword, the clang of steel loud and sparks flying in all directions.  The man chopped down heavily and the Queen met the blow, stopping it with brute strength and knocking the man back.

The shock on his face was great, his eyes had grown large with fear. The Queen was nearly as strong as him, and it shocked him.  Daenerys came in fast now, her sword chopping high and then low, keeping the Iron Islander on the defensive and furiously blocking killing strokes of her sword.

He bull rushed Daenerys, but she sidestepped him and he went sprawling to the ground. He was up in an instant, his arms swinging his ax furiously, keeping Daenerys at bay. 

They circled around each other, both breathing heavily and sweating profusely.  The man charged hard and lifted his axe up high.  He brought his axe down trying to smash past the Queen’s guard.  She met and held his blow up high.

Their bodies locked hard as the man pressed down, trying to bend the woman down.  Suddenly Daenerys’ left hand came off her sword and gripped his axe shaft and jerked upward.  The man planted his feet and gripped his axe even harder to control it. 

Daenerys right foot lashed forward into the man’s left knee, shattering the locked up joint jamming bone and cartilage straight back in a direction it was never meant to go.  Bones shattered and tendons shredded.  The man staggered, his body striving to stay upright.

The blond haired woman pivoted to the left and spun around, her sword slashing down low as she got behind him.  Her blade cut the man’s right Achilles tendon.

The mighty warrior crashed to his knees, his face twisted in agony.  His beard was filled with the froth of searing pain. He was breathing hard, his face twisted in anguish.  He stared at the small woman back in front of him with hate.

“You will die at the hands of the Iron Islands one day, cunt.  My brothers will hunt you down and ra—”  his voice suddenly stopped as Foe Hammer whistled down and chopped his head in half from left temple down to his right jaw.  The top half of the man’s head slid off the bottom half onto the ground. His once mighty body followed, crashing to the ground in a lifeless heap.

“Blah blah blah,” Daenerys spoke as she turned towards the beach and ran down to it to help her friends and children kill the remaining raiders on the beach.

Drogon had left her toward the end of the fight with all the rest of the Iron Islanders dead or hastily attempting to reach their ships.

Those that got their ships out to sea Daenerys let escape.  She wanted word to reach back to the Pyke.  The Queen had met them, and defeated them. 

The Iron Price was a thing of the past. Even if the House of the Kraken didn’t know it yet.

 


	23. Dance of Deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Just to be official I have not watched HBO GOT since season 2. I do kind of keep tabs on Internet. None of my creative decisions will be based on any season of HBO or beyond book 5 for that matter. My Melisandre is most definitely not the one in GRRM's world.
> 
> AN # 2: I had been taken to task for having in tag Jamie / Brienne. I have added them back. They are now in the story as supporting characters.
> 
> AN # 3: Several scenes of intense graphic F/F sex.
> 
> AN # 4: Dany and Arya will have their scenes but the story must work to that point. It will happen. Their first meeting is getting closer.
> 
> AN # 5: Some kinky spanking.

Chapter 23

Dance of Deceptions

Eddard / Melisandre / Tyrion / Olenna / Daenerys / Sansa / Ice King

**Eddard**

Eddard was preparing to go out on another long ride on yet another mission in service of the realm.  He looked out the window at the rain that had been coming down hard for the last two days.  Storms were rolling in one after the other from the west, with brief respites of high, scudding clouds before the next wave of low clouds and torrential rains came in with howling winds. 

It seemed appropriate somehow.  The winds of war howling and downpours obfuscating the truth from view.  He winced at that.  He hated playing this Game of Thrones, but he must.  What rankled and sometimes frightened him was how adept he was becoming at playing it.

He knew that the Queen was frustrated trying to piece together his motivations.  Why challenge her if he did not mean to set himself up as King of the North, or intend to come south to challenge her Homogeny of Westeros?

He pulled out his rain cloak and set it aside.  To calm his trouble mind he was again sharpening his sword before he set upon the road.  It was the new sword forged in Qohorik, by Master Arik Strake.  It was not Valyrian steel like Ice, but it was still a mighty and great sword balanced and fitted for him.    

He was humbled to know that his new sword was made of the same fallen star that had been used to create the sword that the great man Arthur Dayne had used: Sword of the Morning.  He sometimes wondered if the blade might be even greater than a Valyrian blade though - that almost seemed ridiculous and borderline treasonous to the great swords of that doomed land.  Still, Eddard wondered.  Its creator implied it was.

Two years ago he had decided he needed a new sword that he could use in combat.  Ice, while a masterpiece of Valyrian metallurgy, was really only a ceremonial sword.  He wanted to be able to hand down a second heirloom to the new warden of the North when the time came.

To that end he had put out a call to a great swordsmith who resided in White Harbor.  Theodal Sparr was renowned throughout the North for his work.  Eddard had sent him the dimensions of the sword he wanted, and the balance he sought. 

He had heard nothing back and was not pleased.  It was not that he felt slighted as the Warden of North, it was simply a matter of poor customer relations and simple bad manners.  He was about to send a raven to Theodal when Eddard was told that there was a strange fellow named Arik Strake who had come all the way from Qohorik to see him.  He said he had Eddard Stark’s sword with him, and that it was ready.  The smith had told the guard to tell Eddard Stark that the brother of Star of the Morning had been forged. That had most definitely gotten Eddard’s attention.

Perplexed, he and his castellan Ser Roderik had gone to meet the man.  He was clad in a long, black robe that hid his face.  The robe was covered with cryptic runes and filigree done in silver thread that ran from the cowl of the hood down to the hem.  The man had an apprentice with him, also strangely garbed with the same rune covered robe and cowl. 

Strake bowed and offered obeisance to the Great Steward of the North.  He told Eddard he had journeyed far from his homeland, and that he had been working on Eddard’s sword for almost twenty-five years so it would be perfect for its new master.  Strake told Eddard softly, “great magic has been wielded into this sword, like its brother born many years ago.”

Eddard’s brows flexed in consternation.  He had only decided to have the sword made four months ago.  He had been a teenager still when this man said he had begun construction of this sword.  The whole situation made him feel like he had ants crawling all over him; the strange man made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The man then had his apprentice unveil the sword.

The blade was breathtakingly beautiful, pale as milkglass, looking like no other sword he had seen.  Where Valyrian steel had a dark blue sheen, this sword was light blue like the summer sky when no moisture was in the air.  The sword almost shimmered with an inner light.  The cross guard was two snarling wolves facing outward, and the pommel was shaped as the Sigil of House Stark, a snarling wolf head. 

Eddard was stunned.  It was slightly smaller and much lighter of hue than the Morning Star of Arthur Dayne, but it was unmistakably of the same ilk.

“Take it, Eddard Stark.  It was made for you.  You will do great deeds with this sword.”

“What is its name?” the stunned Stark asked, slowly reaching out to take the sword.

“It is named ‘Evening Star’.”  Eddard stopped the motion of his hand. This choice of name for the sword again made his hackles rise.  The name choice so obvious as to invoke a strong reaction with Eddard.  Eddard could feel great magic pulsing in the air.  Magic always made him wary.

“What is this sword made of?  How did you forge it?”

The man tilted his cowl covered head.  “It was forged of metal from the heart of a fallen star.  The same star used to make the sword wielded by the knight you killed a generation ago, Arthur Dayne.  Long have I forged it with the hammer of the gods.”  Was the man using hyperbole? Eddard wondered.

“It has the same properties of the finest Valyrian blades.  It is as strong and sharp, but even lighter and with more tensile strength.  This blade cannot be broken or reforged.  It is as permanent as the mountains or the deep seas. I have labored and toiled, filling it with magic and desire the equal of your blade, Ice.

“It has many of the same qualities of the Krill of Loric Vilesilencer.  It can withstand any magic and cut the magic that it opposes. You and the Lion, with this sword’s brother, will have need of these swords unique qualities.

“The Lion and the Wolf shall put down great evils.”

“Who is this Lion of Dorne?  I know no such Lion.”

“You have known of the Lion of Dorne for many years.  In time the scales will be lifted from your eyes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you will. I have labored twenty-five years to make this sword.  I beg of you to take it.”

Eddard tentatively reached out and took the sword and gasped.  The blade felt almost alive in his hand, and he was filled with ecstatic energy.  He forgot all his worries about this strange blade and its origins. He slashed and parried and then stopped to look at the swordsmith.  “What is this strange energy I feel in this sword?”

“It is youself, Eddard.”

“What?”

“I cannot say more.  Take what is freely given and bear it well, Eddard Stark.  The world has great need of you and that sword.  The Lion will take up its sword and remake it into their image.  Each of you will fight great evils in the future.”

“You mean the Ice King?”

“There are other ills and vile portents in this world Eddard Stark.  You will need this sword, as the Lion will need theirs.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Eddard asked the man who was already turning to leave.  The man started to walk towards the open gate.

“Wait!”

The man stopped, turning his head back.

“How… how much do I owe you?”

“As I have said Eddard Stark … it is freely given.” And with that, the swordsmith from a far away land walked out of the castle Winterfell, and into the early morning mist to quickly disappear along with his apprentice.  Eddard did not give pursuit.  That would have tarnished the great gift that had been so freely given.

Eddard snapped his mind back to the present.

He needed to leave before the midnight hour to start his journey to the latest meeting he needed to make in his Game of Thrones. It made him miss fighting on the battlefield.  He preferred the kind of fight where it was simply his physical skills against the physical skills of his opponent on a field of battle.  Something real, and not ethereal.

He polished Evening Star reverently.  If he succeeded in his goals with this meeting, he would be in a much more advantageous position with the Queen of the South.  Soon he would have to make a clean break and wanted to be prepared for that moment as best he could.

Suddenly, Catelyn burst into the room, greatly agitated.  She was flustered and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

“Eddard, I absolutely refuse to be put off any longer.  Do you know what I just heard? Do you?!”

Eddard set his sword aside and patiently waited.

“I heard a remark from Lady Berena of Hornwood that Sansa was becoming an old maid and getting to be past her prime!  Can you believe that?!  We must act, Eddard.  You must finally put an end to their foolishness!”

“Cat. Sansa is only nineteen. Hardly an old maid I would think!”

“No! You are not sidetracking me anymore.  It is high time that our girls perform their duty and take a husband that has been arranged to strengthen our House!”

“Even if they don’t want to do this?” Eddard asked gently.

“Yes.  I did my duty, and now it is time for our daughters to do their duty.”

“And marry a man they don’t even know?  To marry someone who is a complete stranger? … Like you did me?”  Eddard ended softly.

Catelyn stopped and stared at him.

“Eddard … Don’t make it sound like that … yes, you were a stranger when we first met, but I quickly came to love the man that you are. Like our girls will.”

“And what if I had been like Robert Baratheon or Joffrey Baratheon?  How would you feel then, Cat?”

Catelyn Tully was silent a long minute, looking off into space.  Finally, she spoke: “It doesn’t matter—we all have our duty to perform, Eddard.”

Ned decided that now was the time to fight this battle.

“No Cat.  In this we are through with duty.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cat asked, not liking the timbre of her husband’s words.

“It means, Cat, you will stop harassing our daughters to marry men they do not want.  It means that we will allow them to select their own mates. Their own loves.”

“That is silly, Eddard.  Arya, yes, we must find her a suitable husband yet but Sansa already has given her heart to Loras Tyrell. Why they keep putting off their nuptials I don’t understand.  But it past time for them to marry. I demand it.  Sansa will not become an old maid.  Do you hear me?”

Eddard sighed. “Cat, sit down.”  When she hesitated, he patted the spot on the bed beside him. His wife sat down, giving him a wary look.

“Cat … Sansa is indeed in love, but not with Loras.”

“What?! … but… but then, who?”

“She is in love with Margaery Tyrell, and Olenna has given her blessing.”

Catelyn jumped up off the bed. “That is unnatural … my daughter cannot love another woman!  I forbid it!” she screeched.

Eddard sighed again. “You will not forbid anything, Catelyn.  Our daughter is in love with Margaery and Olenna fully supports it.  I support it as well, and they will wed.”

“No this is not possible.  Margaery must have used magic, or, or some potion to ensnare my sweet, innocent angel-”

“I think it was mutual, Cat.”

“No! Margaery must have raped Sansa!”

“Cat! Stop it right now! Listen to yourself!  Be careful what you are saying—who you are accusing!”

“No!  I will …  I will-” and she came to a halt.  The air seemed to come out of Catelyn, the full ramifications of what she had heard and what she had said sinking in.

“How do you know they are in love?”

“Believe me Cat, Sansa made it very clear to me she is in love with Margaery.”  Eddard then told his wife of how Sansa nearly threw herself to her death to protect Margaery.

“Maybe Sansa still has her maidenhead.  Then we co—”

“Their hymens are only a distant memory, Cat.  Our ‘sweet angel’ fucked her brains out for the entire month that the Tyrells were here. She and Margaery made love constantly.  She is a woman grown with a woman’s appetite.  Let’s accept the woman she has become, Catelyn.  I like the woman she has become, and so should you.”

Cat collapsed back down on the bed and leaned into her husband. “I don’t understand.”

“Learn to accept it Cat, and then you will understand.  Sansa is fortunate to know and love the person she will marry. We got lucky.  I would prefer Sansa have more than luck in her marriage partner.  She could have, in a different reality, easily wound up with Joffroy as her betrothed and not Margaery.  I shudder at the thought.”

“What about Arya?  No one wants to marry the ‘wild wolf of the North’.”

“I know who will marry our Arya, Cat.”

Catelyn Tully turned to look at her husband curiously.  “Who could possibly tame our little Arya?”

“Daenerys Targaryen.”

Eddard’s wife at first gaped, and then shot up off the bed again.

“Are you crazy?  Do you know how much danger you are putting our precious Arya in?  What Game of Thrones you are playing … I forbid IT!”

“Cat, I understand your fear, but it has been foretold … it is prophecy.”

“What can you possibly mean?  Who has prophesied this?  _Who_?”

“Bran.”

Catelyn Stark just looked at her husband with her mouth silently working. Then Eddard saw recognition fire in his wife’s eyes.

“ ‘The Direwolf and Dragon must lie to together.’  You are taking a mighty big risk with our daughter, Eddard.  You know that don’t you?”

“Yes Cat, I do, but I know I am right.  We both have known for years but not accepted that our daughter is gay.  We tried to fool ourselves.  We have tried and tried to change her to be something she is not.  If we were to ever to truly try and force her on this she would either rebel against us and flee to never be seen again or we would break her spirit.  I love my daughter too much to do that to her Cat.  She is a warrior and I for one will let her go south to the Warrior Queen.  There our Arya will win Daenerys Targaryen’s heart. Mark my words.”

“But what if you are wrong?”

“I’m not.”

“But how can you be so sure?”

“Call it instinct, call it intuition, but I trust myself.  The Godswood supports my decision.  I am sending Arya South soon.  She will first become the Queen’s royal hostage and the Queen will fall in love with our little girl. You know Arya, once she sets her mind on something she has a single minded focus.  Sansa tells me she has been planning how to kiss Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Planning to kiss Daenerys?  What could be so difficult about that?”

“Arya thinks the queen is six and a half feet tall.” Eddard chuckled.

“From what I read she is barely five feet.” Catelyn chuckled at the misconception herself.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you are truly risking her life, Eddard.”

“I know Cat, but this way Arya gets the woman of her dreams and we help save the realm from the Ice King.  If he wins in the coming war it won’t matter what else we do.”

Catelyn went over to the window and looked out of it as Eddard waited patiently.  “I had such great hopes for our daughters marrying well.  That they would each marry into a great House, bringing even more honor to House Stark.”

“Cat, stop and think … Sansa is marrying Margaery of House Tyrell and Arya will marry into House Targaryen, who just happens to be Queen of Westeros _and_ Essos.  How much more mighty can our House become?” He stood behind his wife and ran his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

“I will try to accept all of this Eddard … it is just so earth shaking … how do you do it?”

“I love my daughters,” was the simple heartfelt reply.

“I will try Eddard … I will try.  I do want my daughters to be happy.  I do.” She paused a moment. “I have something to tell you, Eddard.”

“What, my wife?’ Eddard asked, kissing his wife’s hair again.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Melisandre**

Melisandre’s mouth was full of her wife’s sweet wet pussy as she sucked on the slimy cunt meat in her mouth.  Her head pumping up and down as she sucked and stretched the slimy cum soaked camel toe she was devouring.  Her head was on a pillow helping her tilt her head forward as she ate Ygritte out feverishly. 

Ygritte was on top of her in sixty-nine snuffling as she waggled her head pulling and stretching her mouthful of Melisandre’s pussy.  The fiery redhead growling aggressively as she ate her deep auburn colored hair wife out.  Ygritte pulled on the cunt meat in her mouth as her tongue slide all over the slimy labia lips and snail snot in her wife’s sweet dark red slit.  She sucked her wife’s cunt meat deeper into her voracious sucking mouth. 

Then Ygritte mashed her head down snuffling as she slurped and tongue lashed Melisandre’s gooey slit.  The woman whose hair was kissed by the sun growling as her head made a lapping motion running her tongue hard up and down Melisandre’s sloppy wet trench and driving her tongue deep into the Shadowbinder’s wet cunt hole.  Ygritte swirled her tongue in her wife’s succulent cum filled honey hole.  Then Ygritte’s mouth glued itself to the steamy fuck hole and sucked in mouthfuls of slimy cunt meat sucking the cum off the slimy folds.  Deep throated guttural groans purred out of Ygritte’s chest as she slurped and rolled her wife’s cunt meat in her mouth.

Melisandre loved feeling her wife’s weight on her.  The feel of Ygritte’s sweaty body writhing down on her body.  Melisandre gripped her wife’s taunt ass cheeks and pulled Ygritte’s sloppy wet trim down hard into her lapping mouth.  Melisandre’s head made a lapping motion as she licked her wife’s dripping slit and then drove her tongue deep into Ygritte’s fiery cum filled cunt.  Melisandre glued her mouth to Ygritte’s cunt hole and sucked in her own mouthful of cum slavered cunt folds and munched happily.

Melisandre tilted her head back for a moment and moved her right hand off her wife’s taunt ass cheek and pulled some long strands of her auburn hair that had somehow gotten between her lips and her wife’s sweet gash.  Melisandre ripped the strands back and out of the way their red tresses smeared with glistening cum and Ygritte’s thick musk impregnating the hair strands.  She would savor the musk of her wife’s twat in her hair as they fell asleep.  Hair removed Melisandre surged her head up and swallowed another mouthful of divine soaked cunt meat and happily munched on the slimy folds.

They had cummed so many times already.  Both of their bodies were dripping sweat up and down the length of their bodies.  Cum was slavered all over their mounds, asses, bellies and upper legs.  Their sweaty bodies were constantly slipping and jerking over each other. 

They had been in this positon for almost ten minutes ravenously devouring each other relishing their closeness.

Melisandre had come to love Jon as much as Ygritte.  She adored her husband both in and out of the bed.  He was so considerate and giving.  He knew his wives needed plenty of alone time to fuck and love one on one. 

Not that she did not adore fucking Jon with Ygritte.  Feeling his cock pounding her cunt and feeling his dick shoot ribbons of his precious semen deep in her belly flooding her womb as she screamed in orgasm.  She loved watching Ygritte clawing his body as her back arched and she screamed so loud feeling his dick shot out hot wads of cum again and again into her womb.

Or when he pulled out spent pussies or pounded assholes and cummed all over their faces soaking them in his semen and they ravenously licked and kissed it off each other’s faces and swallowing his cum moving it from mouth to mouth.

But now it was about only her and Ygritte.  She had gripped her wife’s body just forward of her hips and jammed her back into her mouth where she had swallowed most of her wife’s little plump cunt.  Melisandre pulled on the slimy folds and her tongue wormed into the slimy folds and slapped hard and fast the clit jutting out its sheath.

She felt Ygritte’s head lift off her cunt and press into her thigh and she could feel Ygritte’s face slashing hard on her sweaty inner thigh.  Ygritte’s body first froze for a handful of seconds and then began to flip and jackknife violently. 

"Ooonnngghiieee!" Ygritte wailed, thrashing her head slamming it into Melisandre’s thigh as her body convulsed violently.  Ygritte’s clenched her teeth as a scalding ecstasy poured through her quivering body. "Annghh! Oh! Unnmmgghiiee! Oh Melisandreeeeee oowwwwghhhhhaaaaa! Arruunnggggggggggg!” the little sun kissed Free Folk woman bucked jamming her cunt back into her wife’s hot gobbling mouth.

Finally her orgasm began to wane and though hammered nearly senseless the small Shadow Binder lifted her head and glued her mouth to Melisandre’s cunt and sucked her clit deep into her mouth and sucked it in and out through her clenched lips. All the while the small woman pumped her head pulling her wife’s upper vulva and clitoral hood deep into her mouth.  Ygritte avidly lapped the folds sucked deep into her mouth.  Ygritte stretched them out and then pushing down with her head and pulling up fast stretching her wife’s clitoral hood and upper cunt again and again.  Her mouth glued at the base of Melisandre’s clitoral hood tormenting with hot sucks and fast flicking tongue swipes.

The fiery redhead’s tongue was like a fast striking adder drilling her wife’s clit relentlessly.  Melisandre had been lathing her spent pussy slurping up Ygritte’s creamy cum. 

Then Ygritte smiled into Melisandre’s cunt as she devoured it feeling Melisandre’s body start to stiffen and shake violently as her back arched.  The tall deep red colored head of her wife jammed back hard with a sudden jerk.  Melisandre’s head slammed into the pillow on the mattress titling her head back her eyes squeezed shut tight.  Melisandre’s felt her womb twist and then explode tearing her cunt inside out with searing fucking ecstasy.

"AAWWOOGGGGGGG! OOOWWGGNNGGGGG! AUNNGGHIIIEEE!" Melisandre screamed out, groaning loudly as a fierce, shattering orgasm wrenched her writhing body. "Onnngghhh! Awwwonnnnggg! Ungghh! Oh gods . . . ohhhh! Auungghhiiiieeee!" her body flipped up into the down pressing body of Ygritte.  Ygritte loved how her body was bucked up and down by her wife’s violently jackknifing body. 

The small woman had released her wife’s clit and lowered her face and opened her mouth wide over wife’s cunt hole drinking down the hot gushes of steamy creamy cum flooding her mouth to overflowing.  Ygritte swallowed in ragged gulps the sweet cum flooding out her wife’s spamsing womb as her lips continued to press to her wife’s cunt hole.  Her tongue flailing sweet slimy cunt meat.  Her chin grinding into Melisandre’s clit helping to prolong her wife’s orgasm with several more fierce seizures of hard cumming.

Finally, Melisandre began to come down from her orgasm. She was softly weeping she was so much in love.  Melisandre was in love with her sweet wife, who returned that pure love back to her.

Tiredly, Ygritte turned around and weakly collapsed down onto Melisandre’s body.  Her tired, swollen, wet pussy pressed into her wife’s belly.  Ygritte stretched her short legs down Melisandre’s long legs as her wife pulled their bodies tight and their mouths sought and found each other.  Their tongues wetly entwined around each other. 

Melisandre pulled the covers over their bodies as they kissed in post coital bliss.

They were as close as two souls could become.

They hugged each other tight as tongues continued to stroke each other in pure love.

They slipped the bounds of their exhausted bodies.

Their consciousness’ bound together as one and moved North at a speed that was a dizzying blur of trees and homesteads whipping by, their speed unburdened by the laws of the physical body.  They were soon in the high north of Westeros, a place where the sun rarely broke over the horizon at this time of the year.

The cold was a deadly biting force.  Freezing death always present on the constantly blowing freezing wind.  They did not feel it.

The looked down at the Ice King’s camp, their senses attenuated in this form.  They continued on with their astral projection to a bog a short distance away.

Their joined consciousness sank into the bog but did not feel the numb, shocking cold of it.  They continued pushing their spiritual selves down ever deeper into the bog, the cold slimy water and plant fiber moving though their essences unfelt.

Then, they had arrived.  They were at the bodies of an elk that had been trapped in the bog and a great sabre cat that had come to feast on the trapped animal before it to found itself trapped by the icy embrace of the bog as it pulled both down to their deaths.

They swirled around the long dead animals. Their essences flowed into the great elk this time.  Many times they had made this journey, choosing the long dead animals in turn.  Their souls filled the rigid, rotting limbs with strength and purpose.

The elk thrashed and struggled, five minutes later it broke the surface of the bog and struggled to the shore.  A mindless drowned animal, but now this animal could navigate out of the frozen water.  Dead eyes suddenly blazed blue and the elk shambled forward and into the camp of their dread enemy.

To all around them they were just another dead minion walking and shambling mindlessly, awaiting commands to do their master’s bidding.  The dead moved and slumped from place to place filled with a restless desire.  They were awaiting their summons, eager to give themselves for their master and his ever increasing army.

The two witches kept their souls buried deep.  They could not allow their shock and disgust to register on the decomposing animal and its movements.  They had to keep their essence deep in dead flesh to go unseen.

They watched the Ice King vomit into a large bowl as the demon baby on his back chewed on his throat and clawed his body.  They could feel their united evil essences feeding each other, making each other stronger.

They watched the transformed giant children taking small sips from the bowl that made their bodies glow bright blue as an unnatural growth spurt caused their bodies to writhe and grow another fraction taller.

Then some small children were brought forward, screaming and crying.  The oldest was no more than five years old.  They were forced to drink from the bowl, and a hideous transformation came over the children as they were changed into Ice Wrights and led off.  The Ice King was growing his army at a furious pace now.

The two witches were burning with anger but could do nothing to stop his heinous transformations.  They hated the vile entity of the Ice King and the loathsome thing on its back. They longed to kill them, but knew they were not even close to powerful enough.

Only with their husband and the Direwolf and the Dragon together could the Ice King be killed and again buried deep in the frozen Earth.

The witches in their purloined elk moved with its unsteady gait looking at the vast hordes of dead that seemed to stretch to the horizon in all directions.  Many of the dead were in an advanced state of decay, while others were so fresh they looked nearly alive. The dead bodies were all filled with an icy, hateful life that that only fire, dragon glass or magic weapons could extinguish.

So many dead and so few weapons to kill them with.  Jon complained to them at night after lovemaking how pitifully few were the weapons necessary to fight the Ice King and his minions.  They had to hope that Eddard Stark could bring north the full might of Westeros; that he would find the weapons necessary to fight the evil dead and their masters.

They moved around a while longer, watching the Ice Wrights in their camps eating the flesh of frost-bitten elk and reindeer.

Their hearts broke seeing the youths that had their lives cut short as they grew into Ice Wrights.  The Ice King came to their small camps and vomited again into his bowl, letting his growing children drink until they grow taller and even colder than before, their eyes glowing bright blue with hate for all life that had hot blood in their veins.

They looked again at the hideous thing that clung to the neck and back of the Ice King.  Its teeth were constantly working into the Ice King’s throat, and they could see the demon baby swallowing icy blue blood from its host, its toes jerking and clawing into the Wight King’s body.  It should have been painful, but the Ice King did not seem to feel it at all.

The witches slowly moved in a wide, deviating path back to the bog.  They shambled their elk by the throne that Ice King had set up.  The throne was not an ornate construction.  It was basic in form but did have ornate spirals projecting up off the back of the seat.  He rarely sat in it, so often moving among his camp feeding his children and maintaining order.

Hanging off of one the high spiral projections on the back of the throne was an artifact that made their hearts tremble. It was small and ornately carved with inlaid runes and banded with gold that was etched with powerful magic. The horn was only two feet long, slightly curving upward.  It was made from some Northern onyx, ribbed and jet black.

It was the Horn of Winter. 

They had been tempted to try and steal it more than once, but when they looked closer they saw powerful wards guarding the throne and even more covering the horn itself. The Ice King had protected his prize possession well. 

The witches kept their elk stumbling shambling forward until they staggered back into the bog.  They moved in twenty yards and began to thrash the elk’s legs, slowly sinking the beast ever deeper into the mire.  Ten minutes later the elk was once more reunited with its long dead feline brother in their failed bond of the struggle for life.

The elk went limp once more as the witches fled the frigid, hoary North and fled to the warmth of their bed in Castle Black.

Back in their sheets the two redheads held each other tight and comforted one another, crying for the lost children and clenching their teeth in impotent rage.

The time would come when they would exact their revenge, and when they did - it would be so sweet.

They held each other, shivering and whimpering at the awful sights they saw each time they visited the cruel North.  They hugged and snuggled into each other, seeking comfort in their shared heat and love.

Melisandre played with Ygritte’s hair as she snored softly lying on her side as Melisandre lay in the large spoon position, pulling her wife’s body tight to her own.

Melisandre kissed Ygritte’s hair, silently thanking her wife for opening her eyes about being such a zealot in her worship of R’hllor. Ygritte had shown her that all the religions of light had elements of the ‘truth’ in them, and Melisandre had shed her dogmatic zeal.

She heard Jon coming into their room, his slow steps betraying how tired he was.  He looked over at his wife in the darkly light chamber as the fire burned low.  He put more logs in the flames and stripped down naked.  He could see that his wives had visited the far North by the haunted look in his taller wife’s watching eyes.

Their report could wait till the morning.  He slowly climbed into bed and Melisandre pulled away so Jon could lay between her and Ygritte.  The small woman instinctively turned over and snuggled into her husband, smiling.  Melisandre kissed Jon chastely and put her head into the crook of his arm as he held her tight, giving her his strength and resolve.

Jon asked softly if all was the same, and Melisandre told him yes but the children were awful to witness.  He nodded and kissed her hair.  “We will kill that bastard.  Mark my words, Melisandre.  We’ll gut him.” And he kissed her hair again.

Melisandre knew that Jon was working with his father to bring Westeros north to fight the final battle.  She only hoped it would be in time.

**Tyrion**

Tyrion sat at his desk in the study of the tower of the hand.  He was reviewing the reports from the provenances and was pleased.  After Myrcella’s constant stellar statements the other Major Houses had gotten in line.  Of course the reports from the North, while factual, remained terse and to the point.  That was one house that would never kiss ass.

The report from Casterly Rock was amusing.  His father bleating about the cancellation of some of the debt he claimed was incorrectly stricken from the books.  His father had said certainly the mistake was on the side of the Throne.  It was not of course, but it did not stop Tywin from arguing. Maybe his father had not known any better but that would not stop him defending the honor of House Lannister. That always came before all else - especially his children as they all found out growing up.  Now the man had no heirs. Sometimes life was just, Tyrion thought to himself.

He smiled at the thought of his father’s predicament.  He had again sent Tyrion a personal letter telling Tyrion it was time for him to come home to Casterly Rock and begin to assume his duties as heir to the House of Lannister. 

Tyrion burned the letter. He knew the truth.  His father was out of options.

He thought back to the meeting that had occurred in the personal quarters of the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard at the top of the White Sword Tower in the Red Keep.  The House of Lannister was having an “emergency” meeting.  Tywin and Kevan were in King’s Landing securing another loan for the Iron Throne, making a huge profit.

He was hanging in the back of the room, avoiding his father’s withering gaze.

It had been over three years ago.  Jamie had told his father to shove his ‘family duty’ up his ass.  Tywin had again been putting heavy pressure on Jamie for him to come home and take up the House Seat of Lannister.  Tywin needed to start training his son on the intricacies of House Rule. 

He had tried to present a circlet to Jamie saying it was time for Jamie to forsake this inane duty to the crown and come home where he had always belonged.  Jamie threw the House Circlet to the floor and crushed it underneath his heel.  His father had actually thought Jamie would come home, and was left stunned and speechless.

Tyrion laughed at the memory. Jamie had pulled a blushing and mortified Brienne of Tarth from the shadows and kissed her hotly, passionately until the tall broad shoulder woman was weak in the knees and mewling.

When Jamie had finally broken the kiss, he turned to look at Cersei.  “I’m leaving this cesspool and going to the Isle of Tarth to marry Brienne. Close your mouth, Cersei.  You’ll let flies in.  I won’t be around anymore to cover you ass anymore … or uncover it either.” He snickered as the Queen went red in the face and spluttered.

Jamie looked around the room in general “See you losers later.” He looked at his father. “See you later, cuz.” And then he was gone.

The look on Cersei’s face had been priceless.

Now Tywin had lost Cersei too.  She would not be some heifer for him to marry off and acquire an heir. Men would have been lining up to get between her legs and at her golden pelt.  Tyrion had a great and genuine hate for his sister, but he recognized she was still a ravishing beauty, despite her few stretch marks and no longer young and perky breasts after having given suck to three children. She was simply blessed.

She had chosen exile instead of going home, and he couldn’t blame her really.  His father had been most displeased though.  He had demanded of Doran and Oberyn that she be returned to Casterly Rock post haste.  He conveniently avoided the new Queen and her Hand in his ‘requests’.

Tyrion had felt a swell of pride when both Dornishmen had sent ravens to Casterly Rock and King’s Landing stating this was a matter for the Hand to decide.

 _Of course_ his sister had cost him a fucking fortune!  He had seen the opportunity to place bets on how quick she would fail.  He did not give her two days before she was either banished from Drone or was in some saloon drunk off her ass.  He had been absolutely sure his sister would collapse and fold with this new road to becoming a ‘warrior’.  She had not.  She always picked herself up from her exhaustion and trudged on, cursing and spitting bile at everyone as she did.

He had to smile.  That last part was the sister he knew and loathed.  The most recent report on her from Dorne had her getting into a brawl with some young fighting bucks from the sand dunes of the Red Mountains.  Men borne and breed to be mean and foul tempered.  They were most excellent fighters.  The reports had them deriding his sweet vile sister as a weak Lannister.  A lioness who had been kicked out from her pride.  She had knocked out the first one with one uppercut and then was caught in a wild free-for-all after that. 

He was vexed when he read that Obara had come to her aid yet again. They had quickly dispatched the others to la-la land after that.  Seven strong, strapping young men defeated somewhat easily, the missive read.  Cersei kicked one so hard he threw up before a straight left knocked him out.  The last one Cersei had choked out with almost effortless ease. 

Where in the hell had his sister gotten such strength and skill?  She had apparently screamed out “Who is fucking next?!  Who wants to get their ass kicked by the Lioness of Lannister?!”  She then had continued on: “Anyone else want to get humiliated by this cunt?!”  Tyrion read sourly that the other men and women gathered around had slunk off.  Cersei was clearly developing a reputation.

He was starting to become concerned with what his sister was becoming.  She could now tear him limb from limb with ease he now sensed.  He would have to watch his tongue very carefully if they met again.  That would of course be very hard to do, and he knew that might put him in great danger.  _He never could control his need to get in a quip or one last insult_.  He wondered how much a bodyguard would cost.  A very big, strong, and mean-spirted bodyguard.

Tyrion noted with interest that Cersei did not notice what the observer had.  Obara was nearly drooling, watching Cersei when she was not looking.  In fact, Cersei seemed to be going out of her way to ignore the obviously pining Sand Snake.  The woman was following Cersei around like a lost kitten and her dense sister didn’t even see it or if she did she did not understand that Obara was falling in love with her.

 _What is it with women in my House_? Tyrion complained to himself.  They were like honey to the women of Dorne.  The only thing Tyrion could come up with was that it must be their blonde hair.

He looked at the ravens from the beachhead that had been established on Seal bay.  Like the four beachheads further south.  He knew the Queen would select only two in the South but these had been the four locations and they would decide where to actually land their forces from this pool of sites.  Tyrion had been mildly and thankfully surprised that no resistance of yet had been given yet in the land of the Wolf.  They had seen riders on the second day but by day four no further signs of activity could be detected.  They knew they had to be watched but it was from afar and done with great stealth. 

All the beachheads being closely observed they were sure.  Still, there had been no defense forming at all that he and the generals could see.  The two beachheads located south of the Weeping Water River, the one ten leagues South of Ramsgate and the one east of Oldcastle to put White Harbor at risk there was still no signs of defensive positions or bulwarks being thrown up.  It was almost like Eddard Stark wanted to the Queen to land huge forces on his territory.  He may as well have put up road signs saying ‘this way to Winterfell’. 

They had argued over this in the Klatch of Confidents meetings at night in the Queen’s quarters to make sure they were on the same page when they went before the Small Council.  The Queen was adamant that they speak with one voice.  She did not want point, counterpoint argued in front of the others.  It would only stir ire and tension.  Tyrion fully believed in the Queen’s wisdom in this.

So far it had worked splendidly.  When all the Small Council heard them speaking with one voice they quickly fell in step with his and the Queen’s views and decisions.  It still warmed Tyrion’s heart that the Queen let him speak and lead the meetings.  She only added her voice to reinforce his views and to quash major dissent.  They both allowed healthy airing of various viewpoints but refused to allow it rise to the level of outright hostility toward them or each other.

When Daenerys made a point with her violet eyes blazing and her body thrumming with her power of command, people fell in line.

 _What was that man up to?_ Tyrion wondered again thinking of this insane Game of Thrones Eddard Stark was playing.  What sovereign wanted his home invaded and left his lands totally open for attack? 

Could the Queen, Missandei and Syrio be right?  Were they far enough away from the source to see something he couldn’t?  There was nothing north of the wall but legends and tales to scare recalcitrant children into obedience.

He and Barristan were on the side of great caution and making sure to first pivot towards Winterfell.  To arrive at Winterfell prepared for siege warfare.  It seemed the logical thing to do.

Tyrion turned to stare into the fire in the hearth.  He wondered about his second trip to the wall.   He had felt nothing on his first visit but on the second he _had_ sensed something evil out there.  Something sinister and malevolent waiting in the trackless leagues of the far North.  Something out there in the perpetual dark was full of hate and an implacable desire to rend and kill. He had retreated from the wall as Jon Snow looked down on him with a sad, wise smile.

Jon Snow knew that he, Tyrion, would explain away what he felt.  His mind would explain away what his heart told him.  Jon Snow had been right.  Now Tyrion wondered about it all even more.  Had his instincts in the cold of the Wall been true?

No matter.  The Great Houses had been thoroughly and heavily training for the last four months.  They were ready to start forming up to march north if called, but all hoped it wouldn’t come to that. It would be a major disruption to the land.  The Queen desperately sought to avoid a full call to arms - she was indeed so tired of war.

She would march if she must, but she was sending ravens almost daily to Eddard Stark.  She demanded, cajoled and threatened but all he did was give enigmatic answers.  ‘He served the realm’ was always what he always came back to.

The South would march against the North if it must.  One thing the North had learned from Essos was the value of scorpions and trebuchets hurling great rocks and pouches loaded with great multitudes of small razor sharp rocks.  The cities of the North bristled with such weapons. 

The Queen had tactics for such weapons but she was loathe to risk her dragons unless it was totally necessary.  She only had three dragons and they gave the Queen her power.  But more importantly she loved her dragons fiercely as a mother.  She would not risk them like Rhaenys had with Meraxes which led to both of their deaths.

The Summer Islanders and fleets from the Free Cities were reforming.  The new fleets were mainly transport and clipper style ships to carry supplies.  The northern ports were blocked by fleets from Westeros Houses of Baratheon and Dorne and the Summer Islands with contingents from Essos.  Only supply ships after inspection were allowed in. No mercenary or military supplies were ever found. Strangely, the North was importing great quantities of obsidian. 

Daenerys had collected a large fleet from the cities she had conquered.  The former slaves manning those ships were now freemen being paid. Many had been willing to volunteer for the service.  They had no problem finding recruits.  The freed slaves wanted to serve and one could say almost _needed_ to serve their Queen.  They owed Daenerys Targaryen everything. They were anxious to serve and give their lives if necessary. 

Tyrion turned his thoughts to the audacity of The Queen of Thorns.  He had to give the old wench her due.  The nerve to come in and set up a runway and parade the eligible heirs of Highgarden to the Queen.  With minstrels no less! For a woman, she had balls! He had almost fallen off the side of his Chair of the Hand when Olenna had called in her granddaughter to walk down the runway.  This was more than just a clever ploy.

He had watched Margaery looking at the Queen.  The look in the girl’s eyes was predatory, and Tyrion had felt his cock jerk.  This girl loved women and he had a mental image of the Queen and Margaery naked and dripping with sweat, their faces buried in each other’s snatches eating each other out to wailing, cum-filled orgasms. 

He had squirmed from ass cheek to cheek, wiggling, trying to give his erect cock room in his suddenly tight trousers.  He had felt a surge of fear looking over his shoulder at his Queen.  Had she seen? He wondered in fright.  His knees went weak with relief seeing her eyes occupied, hungrily traveling up and down the body of the nubile princess of Highgarden.

He admired the old woman from Highgarden.  Her ‘moths’ must have ferreted out the truth.  He and Varys always used the hidden passageways to bring women to the Queen, and the royal quarters were far away from the rest of the keep with thick walls. No one could have known.

Tyrion did have to consider the Spider giving the moth of Highgarden the information.  One could never be entirely sure of Varys’ complete loyalty.  He served the Queen, but Tyrion sometimes wondered if he had other intentions as well.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Varys kept himself apart in some way.  He had spent resources on it and could find no links between the eunuch to any one house or large powerful group.  For now he had let it drop.  He was a valuable resource that the realm needed.

Tyrion applauded Olenna’s audacity.  She had hopefully opened Daenerys’ eyes to the possibility of having a Queen.  He could feel her maudlin spirit on days when she mulled over her future and her dread of having to marry a man.  She hated the thought.  She would not really speak of it but Tyrion knew that Dany despised her previous forced marriages in Essos.

Why she was so afraid of tradition and custom Tyrion was not sure.  She had half of the world under her direct power and the rest wetting themselves for the chance to become her allies in strong-bonded allegiances. 

He took a drink from his wine glass, saluting the true force and ruler of Highgarden.  He wondered if Olenna was enjoying her soggy ride to Stoney Sept.  Why anyone would want to visit distant family in weather like this was beyond Tyrion.  It had been storming for the last five days.

He was thankful that Varys had been able to use the unsettled situation in the North to find some new spies that could actually give him information.  Receiving news again had been calming to Daenerys.  She was deathly tired of hearing: “I have nothing to report.”

The North was definitely stocking up on food and wares.  Men and supplies were on the move all over.  No one pattern stood out, but a definite shift in northbound movement was deduced.

Again, why?  Tyrion had an answer but a lifetime of conditioning had him unable to accept it.

 _What if Eddard is right_?  And if he was, were they already too late to respond?

With their preplanning and staging they would be able to move north in half the time it would usually take. That may still be too long if it was a supernatural threat.  If it was simply Eddard losing his mind, well, then they had time.  They would crush him. 

He liked the man.  Tyrion hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

**Olenna**

The golden trimmed carriage jumped as the wheels came out of the ruts they had been following.  The slippery mud underneath the rims squirted, causing the wheels to jump. Olenna cursed the rain again.

She looked across the coach at her grandchildren.  Loras, a warrior, was unaffected by the jerks and jumps underneath his ass, damn him.  Her granddaughter, Margaery, grimaced and squirmed as her delicate ass cheeks were bumped and bruised.

Olenna smiled evilly.  Olenna had seen Margaery’s sweet ass abused before.  An abuse she willing sought out.  Her dragon eye had seen a naked Sansa spanking her granddaughter for being ‘a bad, bad girl… trying to prick the great Direwolf with one of her thorns’. Margaery had been squirming all over Sansa’s legs as Sansa sat on the edge of the bed blistering Margaery’s ass with her hard striking palm.  Her granddaughter’s squeals laced heavily with lust filled Sansa’s bedchamber.  The Tyrell squirmed her ass up into each hard slap of Sansa’s cupped palm.

At first Olenna had been a little shocked at how into it Sansa got when spanking her wayward granddaughter.  Margaery had had to cajole and wheedle to get Sansa to tentatively slap her ass the first time.  Olenna had been shocked how quickly Sansa got turned on abusing her willing panting granddaughter. 

Five minutes later she was blistering Margaery’s ass and pulling her granddaughter’s fisted hair so hard Margaery was staring up at the high ceiling of Sansa’s bedchamber.  Sansa had one hand viciously jerking her granddaughter’s head up and back half choking her granddaughter while her other hand cruelly stuck Margaery’s rump.  A rump Olenna observed that Margaery did not try to squirm away but instead flexed up to take the next searing palm strike to the cherry red ass cheeks.  Sansa made sure to blister both ass cheeks as Margaery wailed and sobbed in pain but more importantly pleasure.  Margaery was squealing like a stuck pig.  Sansa jerked Margaery’s hair even harder.  Margaery’s breath was half choked off as her throat was pulled so taunt.  Sansa used her cupped hand to hard smack Margaery fiery red ass cheeks.

Olenna watched Sansa rub Margaery’s cherry red ass cheeks making her granddaughter coo and mewl.  Then Sansa savagely attacked her granddaughter ass cheeks again with her cupped palm as her right hand snatched Margaery’s head forward and back savagely.  Olenna heard her granddaughter pant and moan like a Lysene pleasure slave.  Sansa shoved Margaery off her legs roughly and Margaery tumbled to the floor with a loud thump. 

Sansa eyes went large and she gasped “oohhhhh”.  She started to bend down to help Margaery.  From the floor Margaery whined “ _Stay in character Saaansaaa_!”   “Ooohhhh” Sansa breathed in with a look of thought and then vile intent came over her beautiful pale features.  “Get on your knees you godsdamned cunt and suck my royal snatch and make me cum hard in your fucking mouth you cunt!”  Margaery had nearly swooned getting on her knees and burying her face in Sansa’s muff.

 _Fuck that had been hot_!  She knew Margaery was a freaking kink slut but she would never had known that Sansa had it in her to be a dom.  Must be a switch with her passive nature.  She knew eventually they would reunite.  With her dragon eye Olenna would be ready to observe all their debauchery she was sure the two would partake of.  She couldn’t wait to see Margaery use her flogger and cattail on the pale Stark girl’s body.  They would leave such sweet red marks!  She remember her youth and being under the tail and feeling a flogger whipping her near senseless filling her with pain and pleasure.

Olenna sighed, lifting up the curtain embroidered with roses prominent with their sharp thorns.  She so vividly remembered watching and hearing Sansa’s screams of orgasm as Margaery absolutely devoured her wet dripping honey hole.   The screams were almost deafening and the sounds Margaery made were so obscene as she snuffled eating Sansa out to a second orgasm.

Olenna squirmed on her thick cushioned bench and sighed.  It was funny to sit there and look at her granddaughter who could seem so virginal when she desired.  Olenna knew the truth.  Margaery Tyrell was a depraved lesbian kink slut.  Olenna loved her granddaughter for having the strength and passion to reach and grasp what she desired.  All this reflecting on great sex was riling her up.  She needed some alone time.  You never got too old to jill off! Olenna smirked to herself.

Olenna had kept her secrets until Margaery came to her with her desires and need to get back to Sansa.  Olenna had asked her granddaughter if she still had her virtue.  She was proud of her granddaughter when she threw her shoulders back and did not hide her love or the sex she had shared with Sansa Stark.

A true player of the Game of Thrones needed a strong backbone.

She thought back to how beautiful and sultry Margaery had been on the runway before the queen.  She had to thank Varys again for helping her to get her entourage in.  He had been reporting the Queen’s great reluctance to seeing suitors – in particular male suitors.  She had covered all her bases like she always did.  Yes, she was a master at the Game of Thrones.

One had to know when to form alliances.  Her moths could fly high to get in a window where a spider must toil and maybe not even reach the ledge, and what if the window was closed?  Her moths could fly fast and far while a spider could only crawl to find an open window.

But.  A spider could go deep into the earth and find the hidden spaces to crawl into rooms a moth could never reach, their webs capturing all even when they were not present.

Between them, she and Varys had much of Westeros under their close surveillance.  Of course she never gave him all her tidbits and neither he to her.  He had no knowledge of her Dragon Eyes.  That was part of what made the game so much fun.  Teasing out the truth was half the battle.  They both thrived on their games of half-truths and veiled insights. Who could sift through the information to make the best conclusion?  To strike hard and fast with a true aim when the time came?

Olenna could only hope her aim was true this time.  Had she read the proverbial tea leaves correctly?  She was soon to find out.

Olenna’s thoughts went back to her “Parade of Roses”.  She had seen the raw hunger come into Daenerys Targaryen’s eyes when Margaery strutted down the carpeted runway.  Those hungry eyes followed Margaery and her handmaidens when they were presented. There was no doubt, the Queen was as gay as Olenna’s girls on the runway.  She was pleased when she saw this.  Of course she wanted ever more power for House Tyrell but she had just as great a desire to make her progeny happy.

She had been at first displeased when her moths came to her with the obvious lesbian nature of what seemed a whole generation of Tyrells back at Highgarden.  The whole brood and Loras were totally bisexual?  She could not believe it at first.  She had waited to see if it was simply girlish exploration of their maturing bodies, but no, it had been real abiding desire of incestuous lesbian love. The girls had made sure to keep their maidenheads intact at first, but one by one they lost them to each other except for Margaery.

Their desire for penetration had been too great.  The moths had reported how they would slam their fingers in hard and deep finger fucking each other to screaming orgasms.

She had admired Margaery’s restraint.  She was saving herself.  Of course that had all ended when she watched through her Dragon Eye Margaery and Sansa deflower each other their very first night of true sexual intercourse.  Margaery had spent five nights working Sansa’s body to the point that when Margaery was ready for them to take each other’s virginities Sansa did not resist.  _Well there had been that spectacular hiccup but they had worked through that with love and forgiveness_.  Although upset at first, Olenna had lost her anger when she remembered she lost her virginity when she was sixteen to that stud of a knight in royal service to their family at Arbor on her island home.  God he had fucked her so good when she could get away to him.

It was all going to work out.  She was playing all the cards she was dealt like she always did. 

A little later they came to the guard gate on the road.  They had reached the Tully lands. Passwords were exchanged and the cover guard from Highgarden and the twenty men in the garb of the trout surrounded the slow-moving royal carriage and moved on.  The Queen’s guard turned to head back to King’s Landing.

It was late afternoon and they were still four hours away from the inn they would spend the night at. Loras was slowly becoming agitated.  “Something doesn’t feel right grandmother,” he told her while watching the Tully guard.  “I don’t like this.”

“Calm yourself Loras. Nothing is amiss.” _Damn his warrior instincts_ , Olenna thought, looking at her grandson as his eyes kept darting outside the carriage.

Olenna had only four house guards accompany them, insisting that they needed to show their trust in their Queen and the honor of House Tully.  She told Loras that one must show difference when the time required it.  Loras had argued the point but eventually stood down when his grandmother had demanded it.

Forty minutes later the Tully guard suddenly turned in and quickly disarmed the guards of House Highgarden.

“We are betrayed!” Loras cried out.  His sword was in storage in a traveling chest. He reached for the long dagger at his hip. “I will defend you and Margaery with my dying breath!” he exclaimed, looking wild-eyed as he waved his dagger back and forth,

Margaery was frightened, but a feral look was in her eyes too. She would go down fighting.

“Oh put that dagger up Loras!”

“I will never surrender!”

“Oh shut down your balls for the gods sake, grandson.  I have arranged all of this.”

“What?!” Olenna heard echoed from her two grandchildren.

“No!  I will defend the honor of House Highgarden!”

“I SAID SIT DOWN!”

Loras looked at his grandmother, stunned.  He sat down and put his dagger back in its sheath.  He and Margaery looked at her confused.

A man on a beautiful dark destrier slowly approached the royal carriage on the leeward side where Olenna was sitting.

“Loras, please open the windows.”

Her grandson looked at her perplexed, and then unlatched and pushed the glass panes back.  The rain blowing pass the carriage and into the rider who came up to the window slowly.

The man was in a heavy rain cloak, the hood pulled forward.

“Olenna.  I am sorry we must meet like this in the rain far from our homes.  I hope you are safe and well.”

“I thank you for your courtesy.  You have traveled far to see me.”

“That I have, O Rose of Tyrell.  I only hope to not be pricked by your sharp thorns.  You are a most dangerous woman Olenna.”

“I did not know you were such a flatterer.  You are a man full of surprises, Wolf.  Eddard Stark.”

Her grandchildren gasped, seeing the Warden pull his cowl back.

All three Tyrells stared at the man that was Eddard Stark. His muscled, hard body was on full display in his chainmail. His craggy face was beguiling, the hard rain pelting his form and soaking his long hair and beard that still showed no sign of grey.

Olenna looked over at her grandchildren.  Margaery was reconsidering her lesbian nature and Loras was staring enraptured.

Olenna herself turned to take another look at Eddard.  Gods this was a _man_!  He radiated command and power, but it was also laced with honor and patience. Olenna felt her pussy spasm and clench.

“You are an attractive man … even soaking wet in the rain, you sly wolf.”  She teased.

“And your beauty is a legend for a reason.” Was his soft reply.

Damn!  Her pussy was getting so fucking wet.  Power always had that effect on Olenna. She needed alone time, and she needed it bad!  When she reached the inn tonight she would be jamming a towel in her mouth as she screamed and screamed into it, masturbating again and again.  It had been some time since she felt so aroused.  She would take full advantage of it tonight.

“Let us talk of destiny, Olenna.  These are great and dire times.”

“Yes they are.  It seems you plan to make yourself King of the North.”

“Yes it would seem that way.” He flashed his famous grimacing smile that made women who met him weak in the knees and wet in their snatches.  The man never even saw it Olenna marveled.  He had eyes only for his wife Catelyn Tully.  What a shame and waste.

“Is that your goal, Wolf?”

“No. I go to the Wall.  The Ice King comes.  If he is not defeated at the Wall then all will fall eventually.  Mostly likely sooner than later.  I hope to entice the Queen to come North with all the hosts of the South.”

“That is a most dangerous game you are playing Eddard.  I like it.  You play big.  But I have been told since I was a little girl that you Northerners only defend the realm from ghosts and grumpkins.”

“I fear you have been told false, Olenna.  These nightmares are all too real.  They come to kill all that live and breathe.”

Olenna shivered at the sheer conviction in Eddard Stark’s voice.

“I do what I must, Olenna.  I will give my life for the realm if it is required.”

“I believe you would.  But why have you come to me?”

“I need royal hostages.”

“I knew we were betrayed!” Loras shouted out again, grabbing for his dagger.  Again Olenna gripped his arm to restrain her grandson.  He glared back at her with both confusion and anger.

Eddard slightly cocked his head looking at Olenna’s granddaughter directly.  “Margaery,” Eddard softly called to her. She stared at him with her large brown eyes, confused and intrigued.

“My daughter waits for you at Winterfell. I give my blessing for your union. I know you and Sansa are lovers and I would have you wed in the Godswood if you so desire. Will you come?”

“YES! YES! Yes! _Yeeessssssssss_!” Margaery squealed, already pushing to get out of the carriage heedless of the rain.

Olenna jammed her forearm into Margaery’s midsection and grunted, pushing her back into her seat.

She glared at her grandmother.  “I’m going, grandmother!” Margaery shouted, her voice scaling up.

Olenna glared at her, then turned back to Ned. “Masterfully played, Eddard.  You know I want the best for my grandchildren.  Now if I say ‘no’ to Margaery she will be unmanageable.  I usually prefer a more sedate back and forth in the Game of Thrones, Wolf.”

“This is how I play Olenna. Without guile.”

Olenna’s cunt was sopping wet now. She had been defeated and she was absolutely wet.  _Gods,_ she wailed to herself, _why couldn’t I have been born a generation later?  This is a man who I would have willingly orbited around.  He is a man worthy of following.  I would have supported him from the shadows and we could have made Westeros great!_

 _Gods he would fuck me so good_. The older woman sighed.

“I have lost, I know, but why should I trust you?  You already know I will… but _why?_ ”

“I am sending Arya south to the Queen.”

Olenna whistled through her teeth.

“Gods Eddard!  I’m impressed.  You are taking a great risk, you know.  You really are playing the Game of Thrones. And with your own daughter.”

“Aren’t you playing the Game with your grandchildren?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” She turned to her grandson. “Loras, will you go with Margaery to ‘protect’ her?”

“You know I will never leave Margaery undefended, grandmother.”

Olenna rolled her eyes.  _Gods, men and their cocks_.

Olenna watched Margaery and Loras ride off with Eddard.  Margaery had complained loudly they needed to be off immediately.  She was antsy like she had ants in her knickers as she rocked from foot to foot in her impatience to be off and back to Sansa.   “We need to be off godsdamnit!” Margaery groused as she waited for the horses to be brought forward and traveling cloaks provided. _Gods damn that man!_ Olenna thought.  _He knew I would send Loras too!_  

She had to admire Eddard for such a gambit.

Then she sighed.  She knew one of the reasons he was sending Arya south.  Somehow he knew his little wild “wolf child” would win the Queen’s heart.

Olenna knew that Eddard had won the duel.  She had not fought much.  He had Olenna convinced now that there was indeed something evil coming South.  It must be opposed by all of Westeros if they were to live.

If her daughter wed the first princess of House Stark, the House of Tyrell would be aligned with what would be probably the second most powerful House in Westeros behind House Targaryen.  Eddard fully intended his youngest daughter to wed the Queen of Westeros.  The man reached far.  Olenna admired that greatly.  Eddard Stark and Daenerys were both great players of the Game of Thrones.  Having her granddaughter wed to Sansa would be to her great advantage.  Her advantage was Highgarden's advantage.  She had been willing to marry Margaery off to Daenerys.  Marrying her off to Sansa was almost as good.  The bargain was worth it.  Olenna could not help but be impressed with Eddard's gambit.

But the courage of this man.  Gods!  The chances this man took for his children.  Her pussy pulsed again.  Olenna’s eyes lit up once she realized she was finally alone. Only her “Honor Guard” were left and the supposed Tully men who formed a loose wicket around the royal carriage.  Eddard’s men ranged out far and wide to provide a protective net for Olenna.  They would guide her to the Inn and then post themselves out of sight, providing protection until men from the true Tully guard came to relieve them.

Her royal guards were her most trusted men.  She had hand selected each and every one of them.  Each were great swordsmen but had gained their position in her ranks because they had been her most respected and cagey moths in the military. She had absolute faith in their silence, and their oath to stick to the story she had concocted to tell both House Tully and the Queen.  She knew House Tully was in with Eddard but she had to play her part convincingly. That was part of the Game of Thrones.

She told her captain of the guard she wanted to be alone for a while to think, and to take his time getting to the inn.  Then she jerked the drapes closed.

Her clothes were soon flying off in all directions.  The guards never heard her screams of ecstasy, or noticed how the carriage jerked strangely over the next few hours.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys could not believe the news she had received. Ravens from Olenna, Mace Tyrell and Edmure Tully, all complaining vociferously about the abduction of Margaery and Loras Tyrell.  Mace and Olenna were outraged that she could so easily lose their daughter and granddaughter.

How could Loras and Margaery be abducted on the way to Stoney Sept?  In House Tully territory? They had each blamed her for a lack of security suggested she was entertaining spies in her court.

 _It was fucking unfair_!  It had happened in Tully lands for crying out loud and _they are blaming me!_

She had lost her mind with her Klatch of Confidents.  She dare not show confusion and weakness before any other than her closest advisors and friends.  She had raged, stomped her feet, pinched her nose repeatedly. _How in the fuck had this happened_? She had raged as her friends nodded sagely.

Daenerys sighed and went to look out the window.  The rain had stopped, but the clouds still scudded high in the sky blowing west to east.  The landscape was drab and angry looking in the dull light.

The Queen pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly bumped her forehead into the wall beside the window.

That had not been enough.  She had called Tyrion and Varys to her personal quarters and royally chewed their asses out and asked them how this could have happened. It was their personal duties to be connected and informed but again events were catching them totally off guard.  Tyrion had defended all on the small council and Varys told her in a certain, confident voice that no one had sung about Olenna’s itinerary. So few persons could have even known of this side trip to the Stoney Sept.

Daenerys had ranted and raved until she saw Tyrion deflating and Varys going stoic, no longer defending himself or throwing twisted barbs back at her.  She had calmed after that. Gods it was so fucking frustrating, having to sift through the half-truths of the Game of Thrones.

She asked them both how Eddard could have possibly known of their excursion. 

Varys was convinced that a spider or moth that howled instead of singing must have been in the Royal Court of House Tully while Tyrion thought it must be someone in Olenna’s retinue.  Only a person that close could have had such intimate knowledge of route and timing. Eddard had made his abduction at the most opportune place and time.

Daenerys went back to her desk and sat down mulling over the situation.  Eddard now had two very valuable hostages.  Hostages that had Mace Tyrell demanding a Northern execution after a southern retrieval.

It would take months to organize and move north, even now with all of the work she’d done to prepare for this eventuality.

She sighed.  The gates were closed at the Twins, and Moat Cailin was a death trap. She would have to force her way through.  She knew the defenses of all the cities were bristling with scorpions.  She was truly stating to hate that word.  She would not risk her dragons!

She beat her forehead on the table.  She could invade the beachheads she had made, but if Eddard attacked it would be bloody.  She did not want to fight a war on her homeland!

Daenerys had her own ideas about who gave out the information. She wondered what the hell you would call the spies of Tully. She thought about the Trout sigil. Guppies? Minnows? She grimaced.  At least with House Stark she could come up with foxes or jackals.  Not very small or stealthy, but better than a slimy fish.

She kept going over who could have possibly leaked the information and her intuition kept going back to one person:  Olenna.

She had taken her time in getting to the inn after the abduction.  The rider’s horse she sent up to Riverrun had come up lame.  She had insisted on extreme secrecy as she waited at the inn.  It _was_ a royal matter of the highest import.  She had finally sent out a rider to Stoney Sept and sent a raven to Highgarden - not to her Queen, who was a hell of a lot closer. 

By the time Daenerys knew anything was amiss ten days had already passed.  With horses pre-positioned to keep fresh mounts underneath the captors, it was too late by the time Daenerys knew of the abduction.  But even if it had not been, the rainy weather and low cloud ceiling limited her dragons and their ability to scan large swaths of land as they flew over it.

Olenna had said in her messages that she was completely addled by her ordeal, she had nearly come undone with the ‘vapors’.

What the hell were vapors?! Daenerys had fumed.  This woman thrived on “vapors!” She had to be lying, but she would never be able to prove it.  All her honor guard had given the same answers to any questions asked.

But why?  The woman had made a hard play to win the Queen’s favor for her grandchildren. 

Just the same, she could not shake the feeling that the woman had let Eddard Stark take her grandchildren.

She could never accuse her of this of course, and Olenna knew this.

What could Eddard have offered her to get her release her grandchildren to him? What was her game?  What was his game?  What advantage was Olenna trying to achieve?

She thought she knew what Eddard was out to achieve.  Even if they marched north they would have to show great restraint now.  If Kisseri had lived, and they had somehow gotten ahold of her, she would have been nearly immobilized with fear and the need to keep her adopted daughter safe.

What a master stroke.  _Come north Queen, but be very careful in what you are doing_.

Why would Eddard do all this?  For a man who supposedly hated the Game of Thrones, he was proving to be a master.

She was beginning to believe more and more in what the north knew:  “Winter was Coming.”  Eddard believed it.  Could something from eight thousand years ago still come back to haunt man from so long ago.  How?  Why now?  What had changed?

She had prepared for a militarization of her lands.  She still needed about five months to get her forces north once she made the decision to move.  To do this though she would totally disrupt all her plans for change and improvements for Westeros and Essos.  She would wait yet.

Eddard had not declared his independence and Tyrion assured him he would never declare himself King of the North.  Therefore, Daenerys hesitated.

She knew that if she marched north she would have to appear to only want to march on Winterfell.  But if she was right, then that was only a stopping point on her way to the Wall and destiny.

She had fought hard to be Queen, but times like this were so trying.  What was the truth?  How much force should she use?

She let her mind wander back to Olenna’s Parade of Roses. The event had given Daenerys a small sliver of hope.  It was clear that Olenna had no problem with offering her granddaughter to her – and if she had been willing, perhaps others would be as well.

That hope was dashed by the reactions she witnessed around the Small Council table.  Then crushed further by all of the spiteful comments in her still coalescing court and amongst her guards from Westeros and Essos.  Her Dothraki supported her no matter what since she was the Mare Who Mounted the World, but even they wondered why she would choose a filly when she could have a strong bucking stallion between her legs.

Gods she hated men sometimes.

It hurt, and she damned the patriarchal world she had been born into.  She could not break Westeros just for the right to marry whom she wanted.

She heard the hearth stone move, and thanked the gods.  She whirled around, instantly getting wet.  Gods she needed a distraction from all this Game of Thrones.  She needed release!

She tensed when a small, white-haired woman of obvious blackfyre descent stepped up into her bedchamber.  She was already nude, and breathtakingly beautiful.  Her nipples were erect, and cunt already slick.  As Daenerys stepped up to the woman no taller than herself, she reeled with lust smelling the woman’s musk already flooding the room and Daenerys’ nostrils.  Daenerys could see the young vixen’s pupils were full blown with lust for her Queen.  Her lilac irises intoxicating.

Daenerys slowly stripped before the former slave until she was as naked as the woman before her.  They stared hungrily at each other.  The former Lysene slave whimpered, staring hungrily at the Queen’s shaved muff.

“What is your name, you beautiful vision of old Valyeria?”

“Jaehnae Arlaeris”

“I’m going to fuck so good Jaehnae—I’m going to make you scream your throat raw.”

“Uunnggggg! Oh my Queen—fuck me! Plleeasseeeeeee!”

Daenerys cupped the back of the Valyrian’s head and pulled their mouths together.  Mouths first tracing and nibbling on lips but then hungrily opening to allow tongues to play hotly in their mouths.

Daenerys looped her arms around the tiny woman’s waist as the woman jumped up and locked her legs around Daenerys naked body.  Daenerys moaned hard feeling the woman’s wet cunt wallowing on her stomach.  Their mouths locked the whole time as tongues wetly swirled from mouth to mouth.  Daenerys stood their reveling in the close intimate clench of raw lust.  Their tongues alive with fuck need as the Blackfyre woman humped her wet cunt up and down Daenerys hard flat stomach soaking it in her hot slimy love juice.

Daenerys carried the woman over to her desk as Jaehnae now nibbled on Daenerys’s throat with hot licks and kisses and then Jaehnae sucked in a mouthful of sweet tender throat flesh and sucked it viciously through her teeth.

“Ooowwwgggggg!” Daenerys cried out in shocking pleasure. 

Fuck the reports.  Daenerys used one arm to fling the reports to the floor and leaned forward pushing her long distant kinsmen to the desktop and climbing on top of the woman and pressing her body down on the woman’s as their wet cunts found hip and belly. 

They kissed ravenously as pussies humped wantonly on heated needy flesh.

Gods I need this Daenerys thought as she gagged in helpless pleasure feeling Jaehnae’s tongue wetly shove into her mouth again and start wrestling her tongue with avid hunger.

**Sansa**

Sansa looked out over the battlements of Winterfell in the midday light, sullen with the heavy rains. It was autumn, the rainy season, and she hated the endless storms that rolled across the lands of the north at this time.

She felt the rain start to fall down heavily upon her.  She gazed out down the King’s Road that led south.  She had watched it several times a day, hoping to see her father appear again.

She missed him.  Her mother missed him even more.  She and Arya had been ecstatic hearing that their mother was pregnant; her mother was so happy to be with child again – but she needed her husband. 

Once more she looked out into the gloom of the late afternoon, and felt her heart rise in her chest.  Coming up the road was a group of riders.  They looked tired and bedraggled, but they were flying the Stark banner. There was no doubt, it was her father!

She knew he would first want to dry off and see his wife her mother.  She would see him tomorrow when he was refreshed and ready to again take up the mobilization of the north.

Relieved, Sansa went back inside, out of the rain.  As she walked down to the steps to the ground level she contemplated Arya and her upcoming journey south to King’s Landing.

Part of her felt unclean, withholding the true motivations behind her trip. But Arya had to be completely innocent of the overall plan.  It was critical that the Queen found no guile in Arya, and find her free of any guile of the Game of Thrones being played. In truth, Arya was not suited for it anyways.  She was called a ‘wild wolf’ for a reason.

Arya was already a warrior woman of legend.  She was untamable.  She would march to her own drummer and forge her own destiny.  She felt sorry for the Queen, in a way.  She knew Arya would be like a tornado barging into the Queen’s life. What kind of impact would Arya have on the Queen?

The Queen was a dichotomy to be sure.  She had shattered cities and civilizations that had supported the slave trade for over five thousand years.  She had bells woven throughout her hair from the Khalasars she had shattered and subsumed to her will.

She had garnered a new respect for Arya as the legends of Daenerys Targaryen grew as she marched across Essos.  This was what Arya had always aspired to become. A fierce warrior woman, like Nymeria of old. 

The Queen was such a woman.  She conquered with her own hand.  She then dispensed justice like her father always had, letting the hand perform what the mouth demanded.  The Queen had personally executed those that had defied her after she had offered her hand to help them up off the ground after her conquests.

She was rebuilding the broken cities and personally breaking the chains of many of the slaves she had freed. 

Sansa, Robb and her father saw a change as the Queen marched west.  She had definitely became less violent in her conquests. She moved to a model of intimidation and subterfuge to achieve many of her victories rather than brute force.

Then the way she had conquered Westeros had been even more stunning.  She had taken the whole land by the force of her personality alone.  She still shivered thinking of the words that the Queen had written in her letter suing for peace and almost pleading to avoid war: _‘must the strong always forcefully bend the weak to our will? … can’t we find another way? … a way of peace and justice … a way towards reclamation for all.’_ She shook her head, hearing those noble words in her mind.

Although those had truly been great words, her three dragons were even greater.  No House wanted to be the first to go up against the Queen and her beasts. She had truly become unstoppable.

She knew that Dorne had to have been screaming in her ear the need to crush Highgarden and Casterly Rock.  Dorne’s implacable attitude towards those Houses was famous, and still Daenerys took the path of peace. She had risked and won her prize her own way, and she had done it where no one else could have.

That had to show the true heart of the woman.  She was quick to forbear if she could.  She _would_ forebear with Arya.  Once that happened it, would be over.  The Queen’s heart would be lost to her sister. Arya had that dangerous, dark charm that made so many women cream their close silk garments, just as Margaery’s fire made her own short clothes sopping wet.

Sansa went down the hall to a small meeting room and entered.  Inside were two men waiting for her.  As she passed them, they bowed their heads in differential respect.

Brandon Tallhart of Torrhen's Square embraced Sansa genteelly. Once they separated, Sansa smirked sardonically.  “When the hell are you ever going to get over that childish crush, Brandon?”

Brandon clutched his heart. “Oh how you wound me, you vile temptress.” 

They both began to laugh.

Sansa asked her childhood friend how his mission was going.

“I have been feeding them the information that I was given.  I give it to my handler in the small gulps that we discussed.  He is anxious to know more about troop movements in particular. That, and how much we are building the defenses up around the major population and power centers in the north.  I have them convinced them that all the defensive weapons are real even though most of them are fake. I have them thinking that many of the houses and lords are taking their men to the ancestral staging areas.  We have them convinced that Deepwood Motte and White Harbor are much more heavily defended than they really are.”

“Good, very good Brandon.  I am sorry I have asked you to act like the spurned lover who has turned cruel and spiteful.”

“I’m not worried, Sansa.  If the North is defeated by the Ice King, nothing will matter.  But, with what you’re helping to achieve that won’t happen.  We will win.  We _must_.  My supposed actions will be, at most, a footnote in history.  In all likelihood it won’t even be remembered for a month.  I am not worried, my dear friend.”

Sansa smiled again and gave him another chaste kiss on the cheek.

She turned to the other man who was sitting on the edge of the table. He reached out his hand and shook Sansa’s, smiling. 

“And how is your mission of disinformation going, Khort Tascer?”

The merchant from White Harbor grinned.  “Ah the smell of the grease paint … the thrill of delivering the perfect line.” He said theatrically.  Khort’s parents were both master mummers from White Harbor, and he had definitely inherited their love of attention and putting on a false face.

“It is going well, Lady Sansa.  I have given them all of the information that you requested all the while complaining about how much this ‘disruption’ is costing me.”  He bent over and hefted up a money bag and gave it a shake. Sansa could hear gold dragons clanking nosily inside it. “I have helped my handler to see the supplies that the North is shipping in.  In particular all of the dragon glass.” 

Sansa smiled at hearing that.  The North was importing as much obsidian as they possibly could.  They had made a connection with a merchant in the Summer Islands that had a source from the borderlands of Asshai.  The man had several warehouses filled with large stores of obsidian.

In the land of Yi Ti, talismans made of the volcanic glass were considered to be an aphrodisiac.  Bedrooms across the various principalities had carved black statues of their love goddesses.  The more wealthy the household, the larger these statues were. 

Her father had offered to buy all of the obsidian the merchant had, at twice its value.  The man had been floored with the offer.  Eddard had sent a raven detailing the reasons for his great need.  It did not matter whether or not the merchant believed him. Just the same, the merchant had ended up agreeing to sell the obsidian to him at cost, plus the expense of freight. He had declared it was a ‘wise business investment’, and promised to sell any further obsidian he could locate to the north. 

Later the man wrote Eddard and told him that his honor and wisdom was known even in Tall Trees.

Sansa and Ned felt the Queen was a very intelligent woman.  She would see this “obsession” with obsidian.  Even if she did not believe in the Ice Wrights, she still might seek to understand why the North was acquiring so much of it and then hopefully start making weapons of the precious material like the North was.

Khort told Sansa that he had delivered false shipping slips to his handlers listing the supplies that were being sent to Winterfell to make it appear as if Winterfell was stocking up for a long siege and bringing in the materials to build up substantial defenses.

 _Good_ , she thought.  That, combined with some novel ideas they had come up with to feed to the Queen should be enough to convince her to come north to Winterfell.  She only hoped the Queen did not burn the castle to the ground first.  They had, in reality, no defenses for dragons.  Anything indicating otherwise was all part of their ruse.

She trusted her father had a plan to stem the wrath of the Queen.  Something that would force her to stay her hand from using her dragons to burn Winterfell to slag as Aegon had Harrenhall.

The meeting soon broke up after that.  Brandon laughed as they left, and put back on his sour, bitter face.  The merchant walked out complaining about being broke again.

Sansa went to the kitchen and ate a late lunch.  She had come to enjoy eating with the kitchen staff, it kept her grounded with the common people.  She had wondered as a child why her father ate with his subjects when none of the other Houses did.  Now she understood.  It formed a strong, bone-deep bond between the Starks and the people of the North.

Once sated, she went back to her chambers and got her robe, towels and nightshirt and went to take a long, relaxing bath.  She had had a full day already, and would take dinner in her chambers later.

She luxuriated in the bath, cleaning her hair thoroughly and thought again about how fortunate Winterfell was to have heated water year-round.  Steam from the naturally occurring springs beneath the castle kept the walls warm, and her room in particular was warmer than the other bedchambers.  She liked that extra heat when she masturbated on top of the bed.  Her fingers working their magic as she thought of a certain rose of Highgarden.  With that thought, Sansa felt a familiar ache returning between her legs.

She finished her bath and walked with a slightly hurried step back to her bedchambers.  Her pussy was already swollen and starting to get so wet.  She smelled her snatch juicing, and she loved it.  Thinking of Margaery always made her wet.

She went into room and paused.  Gods she had to be feeling it bad for Margaery this night.  She could almost smell her lover’s scent, roses mixed with saddlewood.  Sansa breathed in deeply and shook her head.

She went to the dressing screen and hurriedly took off her robe and then her night shirt.  Once naked she looked down her flat stomach and saw her pussy already wet and swollen with fuck hunger.  Her nipples and clit were throbbing with lust for Margaery.

Sansa gasped when she felt a naked body press into her own.  Her eyes flew wide open in shocked wonder.  She instantly knew the feel and rightness of her lover’s body pressed into her body.  Margaery’s hard nipples pressed into Sansa’s back as the woman’s lips found her throat and started to nibble. 

“Oohhhhhh hhhnnggg oh baby! How!”

“Ssshhhhhh I’ll explain later … now I am going to fuck you so good Sansa,” Margaery softly murmured her right hand sliding around Sansa’s hip and rubbing up and down the bald mound and slowly teased the inner lips open.  “You been thinking of me my sweet wolf.  Your cunt is so fucking wet and I just touched you” Margaery husked rubbing her fingers up and down Sansa’s bright pink slit.  Margaery moaned feeling the wetness of her lover already slimming her fingers with fuck juice.

“Ooohhhh Fuck! Hhnngg hhnnn hhnnn uunggg!” Sansa whimpered as Margaery other hand moved around and gripped left full cone shaped B cup tit.  Her hand gripped and massaged the breast.  Margaery’s fingers sinking in deep squeezing Sansa’s pale breasts.  Margaery squeezed each breast in turn making Sansa’s areolas and nipples bulge on her cone shaped tits.  Sansa gasped in ecstasy her nipples going rock hard and her clit throbbing hard.  Margaery rhythmically squeezed the firm tits hard making Sansa’s body jolt and gasp hard with wheezing breaths of raw need.

Margaery kissed and licked her woman’s throat hotly.  Margaery’s slimed fingers moved up and began circling Sansa’s clit and rubbing over the bulging clitoral hood putting pressure and friction on her still sheathed clit. 

While doing this Margaery’s left hand moved up to slowly cup and squeeze in hard on Sansa’s nipples rubbing her palm over the rubbery nipples.  The Tyrell slowly moved her hand back and forth pleasuring Sansa’s aching tits.  “ _Ffffucckkk_ Margaeryyyy—you always make me _feeeeelll_ so fucking good!” the Stark girl whimpered her nipples throbbing so hard now each pulse in her breast hammering into her clit down below making it jerk and spasm in raw need.

Sansa’s legs were going weak and she leaned back into Margaery.  “Ooogggggg!” Sansa gagged feeling Margaery slipping first one and then a second finger up into her tight pussy.  The fingers buried deep and slowly stretching out Sansa’s tight quim.  Margaery slowly began to scissor her fingers in her lover’s twat running the digits through the slimy inner petals sucking on the digits fucking them.  Margaery moaned loudly into the ear she was nibbling on and then running her tongue over the beautiful shell.  The feel of Sansa’s slimy wet cunt on her fingers heavenly.

Then Margaery slowly started to work the digits in and out Sansa’s tight hot cunt.  Her fingers thickly slimed with love juices as they started to pump harder.  Margaery pulled her fingers out so slow and then rammed them up fast and hard into Sansa’s cunt.  The fingers were sliding easily in and out the slicked love canal now.  “Ungggg hhnnggg … oh baby—you’re fucking me sooooo good!  Hhnnggg unngg shit! Unngg uunngg” Sansa gagged in rocking pleasure. 

Margaery increased her pace for a short minute fucking Sansa with fast strokes making the Stark cry out in shocking pleasure.   Sansa reveled feeling Margaery’s knuckles pounding her swollen and wet vulva with each hard ram of long fingers up Sansa’s hungry sopping wet trim.  Margaery sensing Sansa’s rising excitement slowed her strokes to a sensual rhythm to prolong the divine fuck.  Sansa whimpered at the lessening in force and friction working her honey hole and jacking her clit with sharp raps of Margaery’s knuckles.

Sansa looked down her palpating belly watching Margaery pull her fingers out slowly from her spasming cunt.  The fingers creamed with her twat juice and then sliding so deliciously back in deep up her steamy cunt.  The slow in and out motion turning Sansa’s belly to jelly.  Her knees were trembling as she pressed back into Margaery who clasped Sansa to her body supporting her trembling weight.  “Gods I love you Sansa … I love fucking you Sansa … I have missed fucking this hot tight cunt so much … never again will I go without” Margaery softly told her future wife.  Sansa gagged in raw love hearing those sweet passionate words.  “Mmmmm nnggg hhnnnn hhhnnnn oowwggg uunnn!” Sansa cawed in rising need.  Her twat was clenching in spasms of fucking bliss feeling those fingers slide so slowly up deep into her tight cunt.

Sansa was stunned at how her love had seemingly magically appeared.  Margaery’s fingers of her left hand moved up and the Tyrell used her thumb and index finger to squeeze and jerk on Sansa’s engorged rock hard nipple and folding her areola in between the fingers and twisting it gently making the steeples on her areola stand out all dark red on her pale areolas.  Her nipples dark pink too.

Margaery was kissing and licking Sansa’s neck.  Margaery moved her mouth up and down the elegant throat of her lover.  She pressed her smaller barely B cup tits into Sansa’s back.  Sansa’s jerking body rubbing on Margaery sensitive nipples.  Margaery loved the friction filling her breast with aching heat but Margaery needed to focus on her lover.  She was going to make Sansa cum screaming.  Sansa was moaning louder and jamming back into her lover’s body.

Sansa turned her head and tilted it down toward her lover.  Sansa reached back with her hand to grip the back of Margaery’s head.  Sansa clenched a fistful of brown curled hair and pulled on Margaery’s head to tilt Margaery’s head up.  They paused for a long moment letting their eyes speak of their undying love.  Margaery suddenly started slamming her fingers hard and deep up Sansa’s cunt pounding the swollen muff.

Sansa’s face grimaced with ecstasy as she jerked Margaery head with her hair knot and her mouth came down with fuck hunger.  “Ummpfff mmpfffff” Sansa moaned into Margaery’s lips that melded and nipped before Sansa opened her mouth in offering. 

Sansa gagged in helpless love feeling Margaery slip her tongue deep into her mouth.  Margaery’s tongue sought and found Sansa’s tongue.  They instantly entwined and wetly danced.  Sansa’s body convulsed and Margaery opened her eyes briefly and saw through Sansa’s jerking eyelids that her eyes had rolled back into her skull and were rolling around in helpless pleasure.  Their tongues commenced a serpentine dance of love in Sansa’s mouth.

Their nostrils flared and bodies jerked in pleasure.  A fine film of perspiration was already coating Sansa’s body and beading on her forehead and upper lip.  Her belly and cunt were on fire.  Her ears heard the hard impact of Margaery’s hand slamming into her vulva as the Tyrell slammed her fingers fast and deep up the tight pussy she was fucking.  Margaery moaned feeling Sansa’s juices slicking her fingers and running down her wrist.

They kissed heatedly for a short minute and then broke for air.  They were both breathing heavily now in excitement and Sansa with a body rising to orgasm.

Margaery kissed Sansa deeply again her left hand moving right and left working Sansa’s breast squeezing rhythmically and moving her hand up to milk and pull on Sansa’s nips making the tall woman jolt and gasp. 

Margaery broke the kiss to get back at the tall woman’s neck that was perfectly positioned for her mouth.

“Hhhhnnngggggggg!” Sansa gasped her body jamming back hard into Margaery’s feeling the Tyrell suck her throat deep into her mouth and suck the tender flesh in and out through her gnawing teeth.  Margaery gnawed the tender throat flesh through her see-sawing teeth marking Sansa as her woman.  “Ooowwwggggg hhnngggg hhnngggg!” Sansa cried out feeling Margaery pull her mouth back and forward tormenting the sweet flesh between her sawing teeth.  The pain and pleasure flooding Sansa’s body.

Sansa’s cunt was a soupy mess now and making splattering sloshing noises as Margaery rammed her fingers in fast and deep.

Margaery sensed Sansa was now fast approaching orgasm.  She changed the position of her right hand slightly and bent her thumb so it hammered Sansa’s clit as she pounded her lover’s love box.  She spit out Sansa’s throat and licked the bruised flesh sensually.

Margaery could feel the pulses getting closer inside Sansa’s sloshing trim and loved it.  Sansa’s pussy was so hot and tight on her pumping fingers.

“Cum on my fingers slut … let me feel your cunt lock down on my fingers Sansa!”

“ARRUUNGGGGGGGGG! AAAWWOOGGGGGGG!” Sansa screamed in pure love the echoes bouncing off the walls of their bedroom.  Sansa’s body convulsed and jammed back into Margaery smaller body.  The Tyrell left arm now lopped around Sansa’s waist to hold the taller woman tight to her smaller body.  Margaery groaned loudly herself feeling her lover convulse so hard in her orgasm.  Margaery adored the way the Stark woman’s body jammed back hard into her body as it flipped and jackknifed violently in searing fucking ecstasy.  Sansa’s cunt gripped her plunging fingers in spastic seizures of hard cumming.  Margaery redoubled the pounding of her fingers up into Sansa’s rupturing cunt.

"Angghh ... nnmmggnnee! Oh! Oh!" … oh Goddsssdddammnnnnnn! … Auunggh! Oh! Nnngggmmmeeee! Oh! Oh!   "Auunngghhiieeee!" Sansa cried out, flipping and straining, her face torn with rapture. "Oh! Unhh! Annghiieee!"

Margaery’s felt her lovers orgasm start to wane and she backed off on her finger thrusts and now sensually pumped them in and out Sansa’s swollen love box.  The cunt filled with creamy cum that slurped on the fingers slow stroking the cunt that drooled out slimy strands of cum that stretched out and fell to the floor.

Sansa was nearly boneless and Margaery pulled her fingers out Sansa’s buttery cunt and adjusted her grip on Sansa’s body and effortlessly picked up Sansa in classical bridal position.  Sansa’s body soaked in sweat now.  Sansa looked up at her with pure love that made the Tyrell’s heart beat hard in her chest.

Sansa’s face was flushed.  Her throat and upper chest down to Sansa’s breast pink with the flush of orgasm.  Margaery needed more.

Sansa was limp as she felt Margaery easily carry her to her bed and laid her head down on a pillow and climbed up on Sansa.

They kissed deeply bodies wallowing and humping pussies on hip and thigh as they gagged in pure love for each other as tongues speared from mouth to mouth.

Sansa broke the kiss and reached behind her head and gripped the pillow and started to put it underneath her head. 

Margaery reached up stopping Sansa. 

“Baby! I needdddd you to sit on my face Margaery—I need your pussy in my moutthhhh! Margaery pleaseeeeeee!”

Margaery smiled down at her.  “Don’t be so greedy baby … I haven’t had you yet … I need your cunt in my mouth so bad Sansa—it has been toooo long!”

Margaery playfully looked down at a glaring Sansa until the Stark girl with a pout relented.  Margery rewarded her lover with a scorching kiss that had Sansa humping up into Margaery in raw need.

Sansa had her arms looped around her lover’s body pulling Margaery down into her body flattening their tits into each other’s bodies.  Margaery had her hands locked in Sansa’s red tresses pulling Sansa’ head up.  She pulled Sansa’s mouth to hers and their lips locked as tongues surged from mouth to mouth and down groaning throat.

Sansa mewled when Margaery broke their lip lock.  Sansa moaned hard seeing spit roped between their lips swollen form their kissing.  Sansa tried to pull Margaery’s mouth back down but the smaller woman with surprising strength resisted.  Margaery kissed down Sansa’s cheek giving hot fast kisses down Sansa’s jaw and then down her throat.  Margaery used her index and middle fingers to push Sansa’s head over.  Sansa’s head tilted over fully exposing her tender throat flesh.  Margaery lowered her head.  Margaery had only marked one side of Sansa’s throat as her property.  As her slut.  A loud scream filled the room as Margaery gave her love slut another hickey on her throat sucking the flesh fast in and out her teeth.

Sansa’s face slashed so hard her elbows hammering the bed in ecstasy.  Margaery beamed up at her lover loving how she could play her future wife’s body so well.  She kissed her future wife’s throat all over and down the perfect collarbones and shoulders and then back to Sansa’s throat and then up in short kisses to her sweet bee stung lip.  Their tongues swiping lips and sucking in those lips to nibble and pull on as guttural groans filled the room.  Then mouths opened wide and again tongues wrapped around each other sliding and slipping against each other.

After several minutes they broke their deep snogging.  Margaery kissed down Sansa’s throat to her upper chest.  Margaery kissed, licked and nipped Sansa’s upper chest making her woman pant and whimper.  “Babbbyyy pleaseeeeeeee!” Sansa whimpered in raw aching need.  Margaery kissed down to her woman’s breast and kissed up the slope of Sansa’s conical breast and siphoned the nipple deep into her mouth and rhythmically sucked on the engorged teat. 

Sansa was writhing on a pillow she had pulled underneath her head. She looked down at Margaery as she sucked so well on one nipple and then the other.  Margaery would release the nipple she was fiercely sucking on and move her head over to suck and hot lick the other nipple.  Sansa watched Margaery’s hands come up and pinch and twist the nipple that was not currently being sucked and tongue rasped.  The nipple soaked in spit and Margaery used the lubrication to twist her fingertips on her hard aching nipples.  Margaery’s fingers pulled and twisted the engorged nipples that were slicked with spit.

Soon Sansa was writhing on her pillow.  She watched Margaery lap over her nipples with the flat of her tongue all the time looking up at Sansa.  Margaery loved watching the Stark girl’s face slash constantly eyes first bulging and then squeezed shut in ecstasy. 

Then Margaery would suck Sansa’s entire nipple and areola into her mouth and pump her head back stretching out Sansa’s breast filling them with delicious heat and friction.  In and out Margaery worked her head pumping sweet tit meat with her hot sucking mouth.  “Huunnggg oohhhh ohhh Margaery—suuucckk suck suck ohhh gooddssdammmnnnn suck!”  Margaery would fierce suck on Sansa’s breast and pull her head back.  Her head motion first tenting Sansa’s tit and then it would wetly plop out her mouth as Sansa cried out in ecstasy. 

Sansa helplessly cawed her body writhing and her hands now on Margaery’s head driving her face into her spit soaked tits.  Margaery moved her head back and forth slowly sucking on Sansa’s tits pulling her head back until Sansa’s nipples popped out her mouth.  Then Margaery went back to fiercely licking and giving searing short sucks on Sansa’s rock hard nipples.

“Babyyyy Plleeeeasseeeeee!”

Margaery lifted her head up with a questioning smirk.  Her hands came up and her fingers squeezed and tented Sansa’s nipples as she pulled hard on the engorged nipples.  Sansa’s upper body was flushed with need.

“Please what Sansa?”

Sansa pushed down hard on Margaery’s head.  The need plain but Margaery playfully played obtuse.

“What do you need Sansa?” Sansa pushed hard trying to push Margaery down her body.  “Tell me Sansa”

“Eat my pussyyyy babyyyyyy!”

In a flash Margaery had scooted down.  Margaery breathed deep.  “Godsdamn Sansa … your pussy smells so intoxicating.”  Margaery stared at the pussy right in front of her face.  Her lips unconsciously being licked by her tongue as she drooled in raw lust.

“Open up our cunt for me Sansa.  I have dreamed of this every night.  Eating this sweet wet cunt!  Every night when I was eating out one of my hens it was your pussy that I wished filled my mouth.  It was your cunt my fingers or strap-on was fucking.  Your voice I heard screaming.” 

“Oh yes!  I love you so much … eat my cunt out baby!”  She could care less that Margaery had been fucking her hens.  Margaery fucking her hens had taught her lover so many skills.  Skills Margaery used to drive Sansa nearly mad with pleasure.  She was with her now and that was all that mattered. 

“I missed you so much Sansa.  I will partake of your body and make you scream baby!”

“Ooohhhhhhhhh!” Sansa whimpered reaching down and pulling her pussy open.  Her fingers hooked along her seam and pulled her inner lips back.  Sansa spread her legs as her soaked fuck hole opened and clutched for Margaery.  Sansa’s honey pit all red and soaking wet.  Sansa flexed her stomach making her cunt hole clutch for Margaery.  Margaery spied all of Sansa’s inner folds flexing and rolling with Sansa’s hard breathing and hip flexes.

Sansa saw Margaery drooling.  “You see anythi—Aauuggggggg!” Sansa cried out feeling Margaery burying her face deep into her cunt and sucking in a mouthful of her wet cunt meat and devouring it!

Sansa’s head lulled over her eyes slit but unseeing.  Her hands were still on Margaery’s head.  Sansa ground her lover’s face deep into her humping pussy.  Margaery sucked, licked and munched on Sansa’s aching slit and clit.  Margaery pumped her head stretching Sansa’s cunt up and down as she devoured what she had been denied for over two years.

Sansa felt Margaery worm her arms underneath Sansa’s legs and reach up to grip her hips and help Sansa rotate her aching trim up into Margaery’s hot devouring mouth.  Sansa’s face slashed over and over again feeling her lover lapping her tongue up and down her groove and then moving up and lashing her clit with fevered tongue swipes.

Sansa’s belly contracted with hard spasms of ecstasy.  Margaery moved her mouth down to lip lock on Sansa’s cunt hole and lap her tongue deep into Sansa’s honey pit scooping out hot dollops of creamy cum.  The Tyrell’s nose swiping and jacking into her shiny clit nubbin.  The friction exquisite.  Sansa nearly lost her mind listening to Margaery noisily gulp down her love juice.

Then she would feel Margaery munching up her slit slurping in her inner lips all dark pink and engorged.  Her pussy all slimy wet.  Margaery pulled on her labia lips the friction making Sansa whoop.  Margaery pulled her head back with Sansa’s labia lips sucked between her lips.  Margaery first waggled her head tormenting the stretched out cunt lips and then pulled her back further slowly until Sansa’s cunt lips snapped out from between Margaery’s lips.

“Aauuggggg uunnn nnngggg oohhhhh baby uunnggg ungggg” Sansa whimpered her cunt jerking up as Margaery continued to play with her slit and labia lips stretching, licking and pulling them through her lips with exquisite slowness tormenting Sansa with ecstasy.

Sansa would cry out when Margaery sucked her clit deep into her mouth and hard deep throat suck with her tongue slapping her rock hard clit.

Up and down Margaery worked her mouth on Sansa’s swollen drooling cunt.  Sansa’s body began to small flip and seize up.  Margaery knew it was time for the love kill.

She brought her right hand over from Sansa’s hip and pressed her fingers down hard into Sansa’s lower belly just behind her clitoral hood.  The pressure pulled the hood back and down fully exposing Sansa’s shiny clit.

Margaery lip locked her lips on the shiny nubbin into her mouth and sucked in and out fast her tongue drilling the clit polishing it.

Sansa exploded.  Her ass leapt up off the bed and raggedly humped up and down grinding her cunt hard up into Margaery’s devouring mouth.  Sansa wailed in crushing ecstasy    "Unngghhhaaiiiggghh! Ohhnngg! Auungghhmmngg! … Oh! Oh! Oh sweet seven gods . . . oh shit! Auunnmmgghhaannrrnnggg!"  Full body convulsions tore through the tall beauty’s body her hips surging up off the bed grinding her exploding twat in Margaery’s hard sucking mouth and gigging tongue spearing her exploding clit.

“Uuunngghhhiiieeeee! Mmmnggghhiieeeeee! Nnnhhhiieeeeeeee!” Sansa screamed as honey fire broiled in her veins scalding her in pure fucking ecstasy.  Again and again Sansa heaved her exploding twat up into Margaery’s hot sucking mouth.  Margaery moved her left hand underneath Sansa’s taunt clenching ass cheek.  Margaery clawed her fingers into Sansa’s clenching tight ass cheek. Margaery helped her woman hump her cunt into her hot sucking mouth.

Sansa’s upper body flipped and jackknifed violently as her snatch felt like it was tearing itself inside out.  Sansa’s body lifted off the pillow and slammed back down again and again as her firm tits whiplashed on her sweat soaked body.  Her screams weakening as her orgasm finished pummeling her with sweet hot ecstasy.  Her body went limp on the bed.

Margaery spent a minute gently licking and lathing the swollen dark pink cunt that was for now spent and satiated.  Only after cleaning up all the sweet creamy cum that she could find did Margaery kiss up Sansa’s sweat soaked body.  Margaery lay on her lover as she tilted Sansa’s head over and she mated their lips.  Their lips sliding and melding before Sansa opened her mouth wide and she moaned tasting her pussy on her lover’s tongue that speared deep into Sansa’s hot groaning mouth.

For several minutes they lay like this basking in being together again.  Margaery was purring in happiness.

“I’ll never let you go again Margaery!  You belong to me!  I can’t live without you!”  Sansa smiled hearing Margaery mewl in pure happiness at the hotly declared words.

Then Margaery squealed as in a blur Sansa ripped the pillow from behind her head.  Sansa then got her hands in Margaery’s armpits and jerked the Tyrell up and lifted her lover up at the same time.  Sansa roughly, hungrily dragged Margaery’s body up her torso.  Margaery’s clam shell soaked Sansa’s torso in snail snot as Sansa dragged Margaery’s swollen snatch up her body.

Margaery’s folded body thudded into the headboard as Sansa moved her hands down to Margaery’s hips and roughly pulled Margaery forward and up so her torso was leaned into the headboard.  Sansa adjusted her grip and pushed Margaery roughly up the headboard getting the Tyrell mostly upright her groin over Sansa’s face.  Sansa moaned smelling Margaery’s hot wet pussy.  Gods she loved the musk of her lover.  Margaery smelled like pure sex.  Sansa looped her arms over Margaery’s thighs and pulled down hard.

“Uunngggggggggg! Oowwggghhhhhhhh!” Margaery cried out as Sansa pulled her body down roughly mashing Margaery’s cunt onto Sansa’s hot gobbling mouth.  Margaery’s vulva flared out around Sansa’s mouth totally engulfing Sansa’s lips.  Sansa’s tongue speared deep into Margaery’s drooling swollen love box.

Sansa started to hammer her head up spearing her tongue deep into Margaery’s sopping wet quim.  Her tongue fucking her love hard and deep.  Sansa centered Margaery’s fuck hole over her mouth and speared her tongue in deep again and again.  Each time her tongue snaked back out her lover’s snatch it was soaked in creamy cum that Sansa gleefully slurped down.  Then Sansa would surge her head up off the bed and lock her lips to the sweet couchie mashing down into her mouth.  Sansa sucked in a mouthful of hot slimy cunt meat and munched on it as Margaery whooped and whimpered.

Then she moved her head up and sucked on Margaery’s bean sized clit with fierce sucks and fast tongue licks.

Margaery was swirling her pussy down in a tight spiral dance and reached up to grip the top of the carved headboard.  Margaery threw her head back.  "Mmmmmm Oh baby . . . ohhnnnnn baby!" Margaery used her grip on the headboard to grind her cunt down on Sansa’s mouth.  The auburn haired beauty diving her face up so her mouth could suck and lick feverishly the cunt jammed and swirling down onto her mouth.  Margaery whimpered, yelping softly as Sansa lapped her head.  Her tongue raked Margaery’s rigid bulging clit.  "Unnhhhhh! Oh fuck! Yeah baby—give it to me! Fuck me Sansa!"

Sansa moved her hands to grip Margaery’s ass cheeks and urged the brown eyed beauty to hump her mouth harder.

Margaery swept her pussy in a tight motion over Sansa’s mouth. The Stark girl holding her tongue out like a rudder letting the Tyrell fuck herself on the stiff tongue.  “Hnnnggg uummggg hhnnnn hhnnggg hhnnggg!” Margaery cried out in ecstasy.

Margery jerked hard on the headboard making it hammer the wall.

Sansa pulled her mouth back slightly “Godsdamnit Margaery—I’m not made of fucking porcelain! I’m not going to break—fuck my face godsdamnit!”

Margaery squealed and mashed down harder now.  She humped her pussy hard up and down Sansa’s face her vulva totally engulfing the chin, mouth and now nose of Sansa as she used Sansa’s face as a fucking post with her sloppy wet cunt.  Margaery looked down and saw her juices had soaked Sansa’s lower face with cum trickling down Sansa’s throat now.

Sansa jammed her head up and sucked and tongue lashed Margaery’s cunt in pure heaven on Earth.  Her mouth tasted sweet flowing hot milky creamy cum.  Sansa loved looking up Margaery’ hard flexing stomach.  Sansa watched her lover’s firm breast wipe up and down with her hard humping down into Sansa’s hot sucking mouth.

This wild dance only lasted a minute longer as Margaery groaned gutturally forcefully jamming her cunt up and down Sansa’s face.  Sansa sucking and tongue raking the sopping wet cunt riding her face and moaning into it continuously.  Her hands clawed into Margaery’s ass urging her lover to fuck her with abandon.

The bed’s legs were now barking on the floor.  Margaery threw her head back her eyes staring up at the ceiling unseeing and screamed “HHHUUNNGGGGG! AAWWOOGGGGGG! HHUURRNNGGGGG!”  Her body began to flip and jackknife like she was being garroted her hands trying to rip the headboard off the bed.  Margaery screamed loudly.  The bed now quaking violently in the throes of Margaery scalding orgasm.

"Ummngghrrganngghh! Oh yes Unngghhhiiiiieeeee! Uunnggghhhhrrrrrrr! ... Owwwggggggg—Oohhhhh Sannssaaaaaaaa! Unnggunggg ... yes!" Margaery spastically cried out feeling her womb shredding itself deep in her belly.  Her hips flexed and jerked her ass clenched repeatedly grinding her cunt down into Sansa’s hot gobbling mouth. 

Margaery’s wails and her body jackknifing and convulsing filled Sansa with her own ecstasy as hot cum filled her mouth several times as she gulped it down.

Slowly, a still convulsing Margaery slide down the headboard until she was supine on Sansa’s body and they melded sweat and cum soaked bodies together. Their mouths again locked tight as tongues languidly twined and swirled deep in Margaery’s mouth.

 _Never again will I be separated from this_ Sansa thought to herself as she traced lazy figure eights in the sweat on Margaery back as their tongues languidly danced now in her mouth.

**Ice King**

The sovereign of the far North sat in his throne, his son gibbering as he sucked on his throat.  They had been working all day and he was resting for a short while.  His true son fed him strength continuously, but even the Croyel had limits.

The Ice King had walked among his growing children, feeding them.  He regurgitated his essence to strengthen and grow them at a preternatural rate. 

He felt nothing but love for his growing, deadly sons.

He hated the Dragon Queen more every day.  When he had first formed his union with his powerful true son, the Croyel had informed him that he could begin to make sons of living male children up to six years of age. He had been ecstatic.  His human sycophants had been supplying him with a steady stream of captured and slave children that had been sold off to his merchants.

But nearly three years ago the stream began to slow, less and less fodder was brought to him.  The Ice King at first thought it was the ebb and flow of happenstance.  But the flow continually slackened. Finally, he had demanded an answer from his human minions.  He was enraged that his future sons were not being brought to him. 

He was told that a small blond woman of old Valyria had arisen from the red deserts far to the East.  She was smashing the slave cities one by one and moving constantly west.  Unlike all before her she smashed the existing order in these cities and did not set herself up as the new slave master once the city-state had been conquered.

She was actually abolishing the trade.  Her goal was to remove it permanently.

At first the Ice King had not been overly worried.  Such noble aspirations would quickly be crushed.

Only it had not been.  The woman had something called ‘dragons’ and was steadily conquering city after city.  Now she was forming new navies of freed slaves along with alliances with people from a land called the Summer Islands and the kingdoms of Yi Ti, and sweeping the oceans clean of all slave raiders along with their ships.

Then the Queen had landed in Westeros.  He had learned of these Valyrians and their dragons, and word was she only had three of them.  He was not overly concerned.

He picked up the Horn of Winter, caressing it.  He would blow it and bring the hated Wall down and surge south killing all before him and converting their dead into his army and taking their small children and making new children of ice and blue eyes.

He smiled coldly.  He liked that.  Making his enemy his own.

His sources among the warm bloods made this woman sound like Azor Ahai reborn. But that hero was dead and gone - he was not an elemental force of nature such as he.  He had endured; Azor had not.

Old Valyria was also dead and gone, he was told with assured certainty.  It had blown up four hundred years ago. This woman was the last remaining vestige of that old culture.  If Valyria still existed, he would have feared.  But what were one woman and but three dragons?  How hot could their fire be?  He feared no paltry bonfire.  He was ice given flesh; he would overwhelm and kill these weak fire-breathers.

He had bold plans.  Originally, he was content with the taking of Westeros, but his son had convinced him that this was only the start.  He would kill the hot bloods and take their young and make them his own sons.  He would convert Westeros in his image.  Then he would conqueror his way across to Essos, slowly growing stronger. One day he would move out of Essos to control the whole of the entire world.

But even that would not be enough.  His Croyel had told him of the Land, the birth place of the Croyel.  They were few, but they would join his cause.

Together they would defeat the hated Lords of Revelstone and the Haruchai in their mountain fasts.  The Ranyhyn` would die, screaming their wretched horse screams.  Then they would journey across the Southern seas to kill the Giants in their home and the Bhrathairealm in their desert cities.

Yes, the Ice King would in time conquer the whole world.  His son had filled him with great ambition.

But first he would need to take care of this Dragon Queen. 

To that end, he was in luck.  The Greenseer had grown old and weak, and his replacement was late in coming to him to take his place.

The Weirwood needed its new avatar.  Without him, they would be impotent. 

Only the Dragon Queen with her dragons could get the boy to the tree. And when they attempted, he would be ready.  He would lie in wait, invisible to her human eyes and spring his trap upon her when the time came.

He and his sons would feast on her body and the flesh of her dragons.  Only when they were ripped nearly apart would he raise their decimated corpses to do his bidding.

He had recovered.  He lifted the shallow bowl off the ground and regurgitated his life essence into it again, and moved to a group of his growing, hungry children.  They needed to be fed.  They saw him coming and cawed and jerked, looking at him with pure love as he dipped his head down and sipped in a mouthful of his own icy essence, and then dribbled a small amount into each open, hungry mouth.

His children were humming and thrumming in contentment, tasting their father in their mouths before swallowing.  Their bodies crackling and shivering as another growth spurt shaped their forms.

Long into the eternal night, the Ice King fed his children. 


	24. Vexing Visitations

Chapter 24

**Vexing Visitations**

Daenerys / Ygritte / Tyrion / Ice King / Daenerys / Eddard

**Daenerys**

The sound of her sharpening stone rasping up the Valyrian blade was always soothing.  Again and again Daenerys ran the stone up the finely honed edge, marveling that she was sharpening the blade of her long dead progenitor, Rhaenys Targaryen. 

She read again the runes buried deep in the blade and shimmering up through the metal.  The magic was still strong over four hundred years later.  This combined with the wedding bands the sisters had had forged by the same master spoke so plainly and eloquently of their love for each other. They truly had married their brother Aegon out of duty alone.

The runes on her sword shimmered as she started to polish it.  The wavering runes spoke of the great undying love of the younger sister for her older sister. _I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have, I always will_. The words made her heart ache for such a love; to have a woman to hold her like Rhaenys held her precious sister and lover Visenya.  The two Ouroboros at the base of her sword interlocked, an undying symbol of their devotion. 

Daenerys read other of the magical runes with grim determination. Up in her personal quarters she had the mate to the sword Illyrio had given her - it was Aegon’s sword, not Visenya’s sword. The gods were speaking to her, giving her not the sister’s but the brother’s sword to complement her own.

She was to marry a man.

How typical of Aegon to erase Rhaenys’ sword from history out of spite when he discovered the truth of Rhaenys’ love.  His favored sister loved not _him_ , but the sister he himself had married out of duty only. Daenerys hated the ego of men and their need to have control and to dominate women.  She had experienced it first hand and would never accept a man’s yoke again.

But she could also only marry a warrior. She _needed_ a strong partner. 

In the High Houses there were three possible selections: Loras of Highgarden, Renly of House Baratheon, and Robb of House Stark.

Daenerys ran her oiled rag up and down the metal.  While Robb Stark was a good, strong man she was not interested in marrying him.  He had his Alys to wed, according to the new sparrows that Varys had found.

She was interested in Renly and Loras only because they were interested in each other.  She could marry them and satisfy her royal responsibilities. The prophecies said she would remain barren, so when the gossips started to wag their tongues and tails she would conveniently pull that trump card out.

Daenerys smirked at her cleverness.  She loved using a negative and making it into a positive.

Those were the more traditional offerings.

She had also received a letter personally written by Oberyn two weeks ago. Written in a flowing script and offering sweet blandishments, he spoke of her great beauty.  He told Daenerys that his paramour was also quite smitten with her. While Ellaria Sand and Oberyn Martell were older than Daenerys Targaryen, they could bring their life experiences into a union with the Queen.  They could also bring into her bed immense and exquisite lovemaking skills. They could bring many, many women to the Queen’s bed with them as well.  They would make the Queen cum over and over every night.  He had promised that she would be ‘most pleased’ if she entered in a union with them.

She had been mildly intrigued, and she admired their willingness to play their gambit. Drogo had pleasured her, but not touched her soul - her lost harem had filled that role.  But maybe Ellaria could give her a new harem.  She would consider their offer. 

When she asked Varys of the couple he had provided a very thick folder.  It had definitely caught her attention.  Ellaria was very skilled in lesbian lovemaking and had a large harem in Dorne; a harem that would follow her to King’s Landing. 

Daenerys shook her head as she finished the oiling of her precious sword. Maybe to have Ellaria and her harem she could endure bedding Oberyn as well, like she had Drogo when she was the Khaleesi in deed as well as name.  He had given her orgasms that rocked her body if not her soul, and she guessed Oberyn could do so too.  She would hold this as a fallback plan.

Daenerys got up.  Her morning workout and maintenance of her sword had her relaxed and ready to fulfill her duties as Queen.  Daenerys went to her quarters to take a quick sponge bath and change her clothes to prepare for a small council meeting.

It wasn’t long into the meeting before Daenerys found herself pinching the bridge of her nose.  Highgarden had sent yet another raven complaining vociferously over how she had allowed the scions of House Tyrell to be kidnapped.  _The children were taken in House Tully territory and the trip was Olenna’s idea_!  She wanted to cram that letter down Mace’s throat!

She was even more agitated with the return of Olenna. She had a meeting scheduled with the crafty old fox, and Daenerys knew deep in her soul that the woman had worked with Eddard Stark to arrange this ‘abduction’.  The only problem was she could never come out and just say it.

She sighed when Grand Maester Harsch Lape read out that Mace Tyrell demanded Eddard Stark’s head.  Was _he_ going to fight the northern lord?  She thought not.  Even Barristan and Syrio did not want to fight _that_ man.

Secretly, she admired the man’s balls. The _audacity_!  And always in the back of her mind she worried that all of this was done for the specific reason of drawing the south to go north to the Wall.  That he was slowly setting up an unavoidable circumstance where Westeros would have to go and defend the one thing the mighty Great Houses said was not worth its weight in ice.

She had heard, wondering whispers questioning why she had suddenly revived the religion of the old gods with the mining, extraction and forming of weapons from the obsidian of Dragonstone. They snickered that the Khaleesi of the steppes of Essos was afraid of snarks and hobgoblins. That she had become a tiny princess of dragon glass fighting little faeries. 

Upon receiving reports of the North’s preoccupation with dragon glass she had asked her Small Council if they had any idea why Eddard Stark would be interested in obsidian.  All knew that weapons made of the stone was useless against modern armor or weapons.  Arrow or spear points would most likely shatter hitting plate armor and not penetrate chain mail.  A sword or ax made of the stone would explode into shards if was hit with a like weapon made of forged steal.  Valyrian steel and you would have to forget to it.  It would be like fighting with a parchment sword.

Despite all this it was obvious that the North was procuring large shipments from Asshai via the Summer Islands.  They were not only procuring it they were fashioning them into projectile weapons and daggers.  Like so many things that Eddard Stark had been doing recently it made no sense.

She asked her Maester and Tyrion what they knew.  Maester Harsch Lape knew nothing of obsidian.  It would not be something that the Citadel would learn of.  Citadel did have records dealing with the age of heroes but were little studied now.

Daenerys had hoped that Tyrion’s love of the past would have led to studies in ancient history that might have provided an insight but he sighed and confessed he could not add anything to the collective knowledge.

Daenerys turned to Maester Lape.  “Lape.  I want you to prepare to travel to the Citadel on Viserion.  You are roughly the size of Barristan.  I have had more riding gear crafted with the material that Illyrio is providing.  You and Barristan will travel to the Citadel.  There you have three days to find what you can about the use of obsidian in the Age of Heroes.  You will then return with what you find.  You will leave at first sunlight in the morn.” 

She had noticed out of the corner of her eye the man’s strange reaction. He looked ill.  Did he have a fear of heights or motion sickness?  No matter.  Unless he became extremely debilitated he would make the journey.  He would know how to sift through the Citadel’s library.

Later that night Missandei came to her and said that Maester Lape was despondent and sobbing in his tower.  Concerned Daenerys had rushed to him. 

She had been shocked entering his quarters.  He was sitting at his desk shuffling papers with tears running down his cheeks. She cautiously approached the man.  She asked what ailed him.

“You are sending me away.  I thought I had proven my worth to you.  I thought you valued my counsel and knowledge.”

“I do. That is why I am sending you to the Citadel.  To do my will.”

“You sent Tyrion before and now you are sending me.  You want to remove me.  Is it because of my breaking my vows of chastity?”

Daenerys locked eyes with the man.  “I in fact admire you breaking that silly vow.  You may have the couth of a drunken Tyrosh sailor in port, but that is not a problem.  Gives me a reason to pluck your ears and give you noogies.”  The Queen chuckled.

The man looked at her hopefully.  “I am sending you because it makes the most sense to send you Harsch.  You are quite the scholar.  I know that if the information can be ferreted out you will be able to do it.  I don’t want to lose you.  If you would feel better I can send Tyrion.  I will have to give him triple the time.  Time I fear we might not have.”

“I am a good scholar and I still know the librarians well.  They would gladly assist me.”

“I would never do that to you Harsch.  Remove you underhandedly.  I respect you too much.  I would be the first to talk to you if you were not performing your duties adequately.  In fact you are sterling in your performance of them.”

“You keep me on my toes.  I would grow bored if you stopped staring at my and Solaja’s tits.  It is flattering in a way.”

The man was so relieved.  He was now anxious to be off.  Daenerys was relieved.  He was very good at his duties.

He had come back four days later with information from the tomes of the Citadel.

The information had been sketchy at best.  The war with the Ice Wright was strangely omitted from the written records.  Her Maester theorized that the war had been a very close affair and little had been left after the war.  All efforts had been put into the creation of the Wall and the building of Storms End.

What he did discover was that the First People used obsidian as their weapons of choice.  He had found that the first men found them easy to defeat because of their use of obsidian weapons in the Age of Bronze. 

Harsh had found several passages of conversations with the elvish people.  They had said that their Dragon Glass killed the raised dead of the Ice Wrights and caused the Ice Wrights themselves to steam and melt.

These accounts had been dismissed as fanciful folk lore tails.

She had thanked her Maester profusely for his excellent research.  She had her answer.  She could not afford to not use this knowledge.  She had ordered the immediate digging of obsidian from her ancestral homeland and the fashioning of pointed weapons.  She would prepare for any contingency.  She had the resources and she would use them.

Then the whispers had started.

She ground her teeth at hearing them.  Most times she kept her temper in check, but she’d had a few blowups.  Sometimes the only people happy were her nightly visitors. She was voracious in bed, her whores screaming long in the night with the orgasms she sucked, finger blasted and tribbed from their sweat and cum-soaked bodies.  Afterwards, the women feasted on her cunt over and over again. Daenerys smirked at that.  She’d sometimes had to curl up in the fetal position to protect her kitty from their ravenous tongues.

She received a detailed report on the inspections occurring in Flea Bottom. It listed which buildings were in the most need of repair or replacement, where the roads needed to be widened or re-made entirely, and the places where rain and sewage pooled and did not run off.  It also detailed which areas needed new wells drilled and water towers built.

She had some of the realm’s best engineers designing a new layout for the area to prepare for a rolling rebuild of the slum. If she marched north, all of these plans would have to be suspended.  She’d be taking those men north with her to build siege engines and defense bulwarks.

Myrcella and Arianna were apace with her on their plans for the rebuilding of the slums of Old Town.  They had loved her idea of urban renewal and were throwing themselves into it as well.

They had reported that raiders were becoming a major problem with trade routes deep in the desert.  The tone of the report had her sending off a raven ordering the Pride of Dorne to avoid taking this into their own hands.  They had an army, best to use it.

Once the council session concluded, she took her place on the Iron Throne. It was a day of the Queen's justice, and she would proclaim final verdicts. All day she listened to defendants pleading their cases. For the most part, the crimes committed had only been misdemeanors that were easy to discern.  Only one case was a felony. A man had beat his wife and put her in the small hospital in her ward.  The same man had also abused his two young sons.  She had ordered him lashed with the scourge ten times, and then to have the wounds washed in salt water once every three hours for three days. 

Then he would go to a counsellor.  She had heard of this in Pentos and liked what she found.  She had them send over five counsellors to King’s Landing.  This was to be a curriculum with the university for women’s study that Myrcella was developing.  Many courses would be developed to further the cause of equality for all women.  Daenerys had decide that there would a university in Braavos, Sunspear in Dorne, and here in Kings Landing.

You had to educate to change behavior.  The man who had beat his wife would then after he finished work each day spend two hours cleaning trash and sewage from the streets in his ward, for six weeks.

The man had been sullen, and Daenerys did not like his attitude.  He was clearly not feeling the guilt he should for his crimes.

“One thing more, Tirius Morrass,” Daenerys called down from the throne. She gripped the scabbard of her sword that had been leaning by the throne, and pulled it out. It lit up bright blue, and she stood up and stared down at the man. “If you lay your hand on one more innocent I will castrate you and then kill you myself. I have executed my enemies by the hundreds, don’t think I’ll spare you.  Do I make myself clear?”

Tirius suddenly started to shake violently and gulped weakly.

“Yes my Queen,” he croaked as he was led out for his punishment.

Once he was removed, she began to hear supplications. 

There were more complaints from the smallfolk in flea bottom.  Now that they knew their complaints were being heard they were making sure to have all of them registered.

Daenerys assured them that change was coming soon. She knew they did not believe her, they had been ignored and marginalized for too long, but she would prove it to them.  She just needed some time, and to also get the ‘Stark Problem’ behind her.

She heard from a rich merchant that wanted to pull down a small prostitution house to expand his business.  To this end, he claimed that his increased business would help fill the coffers of the throne.

He made it clear that his noble family was of more importance than the ‘filthy whores’.

Daenerys seethed on the throne.  The man felt his mere birth made him better than these women who were working hard to put food on the table and clothes on the bodies of their children.

She had pronounced that the man could expand his business if he first helped the brothel find a new location and give them a loan at one percent interest to be paid back in reasonable installments.

“Surely that is a reasonable cost to remove these ‘filthy whores’ from your presence?” the Queen had queried the man.  He knew it was reasonable.  He would have simply had the women cleaned out under the previous monarchy, but it was a new order and he accepted it.

Daenerys then had to hear another complaint about her Dothraki. This time the complaint was from her close allies Chataya and Alayaya.  The Dothraki had been in their establishment celebrating the Rite of Mane Tying, when young Dothraki men mounted and broke their first horse. They had gotten very drunk and rutted like the heathens they were.  They had also fought and caused much damage to their establishment. Both Dothraki women and men had gone wild, and several men were in the hospital recovering from broken bones and deep cuts from arakhs. 

The Queen had pronounced that all fights while in Westeros among the Dothraki were to be non-fatal.  Any who broke that pronouncement would be beheaded by herself.  The Dothraki knew their Mare Who Had Mounted the World would do it.  There had been no deaths.

Her pronouncement was that the Dothraki would be ridden like either mares or stallions with butt plugs in their asses, while prancing around the main floor of the mingling room neighing for five circuits.  Then they were to be fucked by whomever wanted them.

The Dothraki women were getting wet and the men were mortified. Maybe the men at least would learn some control.  Dany pinched her nose - it seemed the Dothraki women were _enjoying_ their punishment.

Once she was done with supplicants, Daenerys retired to her suite in the Red Keep.  She put on a translucent cream colored gown that showed off her swaying breasts and shaved mound. Her hair had been combed out and was gleaming with her fifty-seven bells woven in, chiming with her movements. 

She wanted to be her most imposing and sexy self for her visitor.

Jhogo knocked on the door, and she called out: “enter.” The door opened and admitted Olenna Redwyne into her suite, the old woman’s eyes lighting up at seeing the Queen as the door closed behind her.

Daenerys knew it!  The woman wished to bury her face in my cunt!  She had a little revenge at least as she led the true power of Highgarden to the plush chair reserved for distinguished visitors.

“You look most alluring tonight,” Olenna said to the Queen, unconsciously licking her lips.

“My beauty is but a pale reflection of your perfection,” Daenerys replied as the woman rolled her eyes and snorted.

They exchanged platitudes and made small talk for a while, skittering the real issues between them.

Olenna was obviously intelligent and cunning, and Daenerys couldn’t help but like the woman even if her scheming was making her own life difficult. 

They shared a strong whisky drink from her homeland. 

“I would have you know O Queen, that all spiders and moths for the night have been removed.  A rare event I must confess.”

Daenerys put her glass down, still half full. She was not much for alcohol.  “What is your game, you sly fox?  What are you playing at, Master of Moths?” her tone indicating curiosity and respect.  She knew this woman was her equal in controlling the levers of government and court power.  She was not a warrior like herself, but that was the only strength Olenna lacked. If the woman had been her age… who knew what the two could become together?  Daenerys was sure Olenna would have offered herself to the Queen as a possible prospect.  She may be straight, but she would learn otherwise for the chance to rule by her side - the woman craved power that much.

“My goals are to make my House as great as possible without causing war or discord. I am first and foremost loyal to the realm, and to the Queen who sits on the throne.” Olenna replied.

“So I can count on your loyalty?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Recent events make me question this.  Your son is demanding war, Olenna.”

“Ignore his bleating, Daenerys.  He knows he is not strong enough to march north and fight the Starks.  He would soil himself if he saw Eddard coming at him on his warhorse.  Mace loves his children but he knows Eddard would never actually harm them.  This is all political posturing to save his ass.”

“I know you arranged for Eddard to take Margaery and Loras, Olenna.”

Olenna put her hand on her heart and gasped with a stage face on.

“I am shocked that you would let your children be taken and be used as hostages.”

Olenna looked at the Queen serenely.  She had given up having Margaery on the throne unless she could get both Stark sisters to share. The Starks were proving to be more liberal than she would have ever considered, but not _that liberal_.

Olenna had done as much research as possible on Arya Stark and combed her memory and the memories of others from their visit to Winterfell. The Queen would never know what hit her.

“To play the Game of Thrones, as you know Daenerys Targaryen, you must play big or stay in your little room trembling. And neither of us tremble, Daenerys.”

**Ygritte**

The wind seemed to always be blowing in from the North now.  Ygritte knew this was not so, but it still felt that way. The wind coming from the dark North had evil on it all the time now.  She glanced at the crows down the wall huddling near their fire.  They did not feel the evil like she did.

They knew of the evil intellectually, but they could not feel it in the marrow of their bones.  Ygritte had fully regained her powers and memories, and now she was even more powerful than when she had first walked the earth two thousand years ago.  Her powers were almost the equal of Melisandre - her once student was now the master with her two thousand years of additional life. 

Ygritte shivered. She wore a simple, thin cloak over her Freemen trousers and top with a vest.  Like Melisandre, she no longer felt the cold, her body supplied all the heat she needed.  No, the shiver was not from the elements, but came from her memories of Melisandre and Jon loving her: Jon ramming his cock into her tight cunt from behind as she was on her forearms, bent down eating out Melisandre with a rabid hunger for her sweet, hot pussy. Jon’s strong strokes jamming her face hard into the juicy quim before her. Melisandre’s wet cunt engulfing her mouth as Ygritte tried to suck her wife’s clit down her throat. 

It had been perfect. Jon’s dick fired off hot ribbons of jiszm into her womb with hard spurts, triggering her orgasm.  Her screams of rapture vibrated out her mouth as she sucked furiously on Melisandre’s clit and upper cunt sucked deep in her mouth.  Where Ygritte’s screams were muffled and swallowed by Melisandre’s wet snatch, Melisandre’s wails were almost deafening.  Those screams urged Jon to continue ramming his cock into Ygritte’s spasming cunt and for Ygritte to keep sucking and gobbling sloppy wet sweet pussy.

The crows avoided her.  They sensed her difference and power.  Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.  She purred when Jon Stark, who she thought of as her husband (and he was no fucking bastard), pulled her tight into his body and bent down, kissing her head and stroking her breast and pussy through her pants, making her wet. He was promising her another great fuck tonight.

They talked about the growing evil out there in the trackless depths of the dark North.  They knew that the final battle was growing ever closer.

Ygritte had to smile at the difference between her and Melisandre and Jon.  She was fiercely anxious for the upcoming battle.  Jon was resigned and wanted to meet the danger to his home and loved ones with firm resolve.  Melisandre was anxious and nervous.  She wanted to strike but had never been in actual war with forces moving against each other in formation and tactics.

They would crush the Wight King!  Then they would be free to leave this place and find themselves a home.  Maybe somewhere with this new Queen.  Melisandre did much prefer a warmer clime.  Ygritte did not care where, as long as Melisandre and Jon were with her.

Jon went to walk down the wall to increase and strengthen the resolve and courage of the crows and free folk watching the North.

Ygritte went down in the basket and went to the mess hall.  She no longer _needed_ to eat or drink like Melisandre, but she still enjoyed a nice steamy stew.

She chewed on a heel of bread and talked with Samwell Tarly. She liked him.  She had helped Gilly to get the silly crow to give up the stupid vow of chastity that these damn crows took.  She had had to work way too hard to get Jon Snow to break his vows.  She saw Gilly come and sit beside Tarly. Tarley still insisted that when they were out with his crow brothers that they hide their true relationship.  Jon hoped to change that after the war and before he resigned his commission.  Ygritte hoped that Jon and Sam were but the first to give up this senseless vow of chastity.

The order was dying away in part because of this vow of chastity and sacrificing one’s life for the service.  They needed a military force like in Dorne to rotate soldiers through to serve on the wall for one maybe two years and the rotate off the duty.  Bring in fresh troops to keep the Order alive and viable. 

She was telling him the story about her claiming of Melisandre.  It was a great story after all and she loved telling it again and again.  She stopped mid-sentence.  She felt a great magic near.  Not just any magic, but Shadowbinder magic.  One of her kind had just made herself known. She could feel her aura and knew she was a woman.  She was powerful, but not her or Melisandre’s equal.

Suddenly, she could feel Melisandre’s distress,  mental and not physical.  Her wife needed her as she shot off the bench and ran out of the mess hall, leaving a befuddled Sam in her wake.

Ygritte ran furiously back to their bed quarters in the room near the armory. It was away from the foot traffic and gave them the privacy they all craved now.

She ran down the hall, furious at the distress pouring from Melisandre’s psyche.  She was hurting and confused, and Ygritte was enraged that anyone would make her wife feel such upset.

Ygritte slammed the door to their bedroom open with her long dagger in hand, ready to dispense death.  Melisandre was cowering in the corner of the room, confronted by a shadowbinder with a strange wooden mask covering her face.

“Get away from her _you bitch_!” Ygritte shrieked at the woman, swiping her dagger at the stranger who immediately backed away, holding her hands up.

“Control yourself  Tygreti!”

“My name is Ygritte, bitch!” she snarled, moving to pull Melisandre into her body with her free arm.  Her wife collapsing into her side, sobbing and shaking.  Ygritte’s anger was boiling. To hell with her order - for hurting Melisandre she would gut the whore.

“Ygritte … Melisandre.” The woman with the mask addressed both women with a slight turn of her head.  “I am Quaithe.  One of you should be dead. All know that Azor reborn will need to sacrifice his wife on his sword.”  The woman pointed her finger at each woman in turn. “One of you did not perform her duty!”

Ygritte snorted “You came all the way from Asshai to tell us that.  Ppffffftttt!  You know nothing Quaithe.  Our love is all that is needed for Jon and his sword.  You’re just like the men of this world.  Kill women here, enslave women there.  Bahhh!  I reject that outdated thinking!  Be gone woman!”

“YOU do not know what you speak _Ygritte_!  You have kept Melisandre from sacrificing herself, and you have denied the task yourself as well. It is needed.  It is _absolutely_ needed!  You know this!”

“We will take you and thrust _you_ on Jon’s sword if you want a sacrifice so badly!” Ygritte snarled, moving forward with her dagger raised.

“I’m not his wife!” the shadow bender exclaimed, moving back.

“I thought as much!” Ygritte stopped moving forward and wrapped both arms around Melisandre and hugged her, shooting daggers at Quaithe with her eyes.

For a minute they were at an impasse.  Ygritte kept cooing to Melisandre. She would have to build up her confidence again, thanks to that gods damned woman.

“Why are you so anxious to get directly involved?  I thought that we Shadowbinders were supposed to work from the shadows and advise only.  Are you becoming like us, O pure one?!” Ygritte spit out spitefully as she studied the interloper.  She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, but that could be easily off by centuries. She was certainly beautiful even with the mask totally covering her face. The woman’s hair dark brown tied up in a bun.

Suddenly, Quaithe surged forward.  “You must listen to me. You both have strayed from the faith. You’ve become heretics!  Melisandre must sacrifice herself on Azor’s sword!”  Quaithe’s hands gripped the taller woman’s shoulders.

Ygritte had had enough.  Her right hand balled in a fist around her dagger, then lashed out in a vicious roundhouse arc,  her fist slamming into the mask that the strange woman wore.

The blow was so vicious that the mask shattered, the panes flying apart.  Melisandre forgot her distress and pain, and Ygritte forgot her anger.

The woman’s face may have been beautiful once, but it was now a ruin. Most of it had been burned away on the left side. Her lips and cheeks were gone, and her skull exposed.  Deep runnels ran up to her hair line, the flesh eaten away and bone exposed. The right side of her face was less damaged, but the skin and muscle was still terribly burned and blackened. Ygritte instinctually knew that someone had hurled acid in this once beautiful woman’s face.  Her face had been made a wasteland.

“NNNNOOOOOOO! UUNNGGHHEEEEIIIIIII!” Quaithe screamed, throwing up her hands.  The light from the fireplace went dark for ten long seconds.  When it returned, Quiathe was gone.  Ygritte and Melisandre stared at the door that had worked shut after Ygritte’s entrance.

It had not been opened again.  They were alone, deeply distressed by the appearance of the woman and her ruined face.

“My gods,” Melisandre gasped “what happened to her?”

“I don’t know love.  She’s not important.”  Ygritte gripped her wife’s hair and brought their mouths together, kissing her hard.  Melisandre hesitated but soon gave into her wife’s adore for her and opened her mouth groaning, feeling her wife’s wet tongue twining around hers, slithering and squeezing.

The tension in Melisandre’s body faded.

“Listen to me baby! … Jon and I are right!  Believe us!  There is no sacrifice necessary—Azor was a weak man who did not understand his prophecy.  Our love is more vital and powerful than one man’s obsession with blood sacrifice.”  Ygritte looked hard into her wife’s eyes, where she saw doubt fading.  “Believe in me Melisandre … believe in Jon—believe in our love for each other.  Quaithe’s vision is blinded by the dogma that once gripped you, and her own pain blinds her.”

“My gods, who would do that to another woman?”  Melisandre, her sweet self, more worried about this Quaithe than her own distress.  Ygritte breathed easier.  The crisis had passed.

Soon Melisandre was naked on their bed screaming as Ygritte sucked her off to a violent flipping and jackknifing orgasm.  Ygritte kept loving her wife, making her cum again and again, the tall woman’s body simply soaked from hair to feet in sweat and cum.

Jon came in an hour later and instinctively knew what to do.  He fucked Melisandre hard, face to face, and kissed her deeply as his cock exploded firing off hot arrows of cum into his wife’s cunt, flooding it.  His semen jetted into her love box and womb which triggered yet another orgasm for Melisandre.  Her screams were swallowed into Jon’s devouring mouth.  Ygritte’s screams bouncing off the walls as she jerked off and timed her orgasm to meet Melisandre’s orgasm.

Three hours later Melisandre was asleep with Ygritte sprawled on top of her and Jon leaning into her right side.  He played with Melisandre’s sweaty, matted hair.  Normally, he fucked his wives in turn, ejaculating in both their pussies but tonight he had cummed all four times in Melisandre’s hot vice-tight cunt, knowing she needed to be the sole focus of the lovemaking.  She needed to feel his semen spurting hard with his cock buried fully sheathed up her tight spasming cunt.  Ygritte hungrily jumped in to make more love to Melisandre as Jon recovered.

“We will need to go to Winterfell and get the first shipment of dragon glass,” he told Ygritte. She nodded sleepily.  It was time to start peeling away the veils that surrounded them and their love. 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was very pleased with himself as he sat in his comfortable plush chair in the tower of the Hand.  He was performing his services as the Hand of the Queen most satisfactorily. She valued his judgments and insights.  She was strong-willed and confident but would follow his advice or plan if he proved it had merit or was outright superior to her original intent.

He had approved the initial plans for the first phase of the rebuild of Flea Bottom.  He was also going to use the opportunity to increase the pier space at the harbor and build ten more slips to increase trade.  He would use the landfill to create space for the new orphanage that Dany wanted to build, and a halfway house for abused women. He would use the dredge material and ruined buildings to build the new on top of the old.  Tyrion appreciated Dany’s hot anger at those who had been abused.  He could only have wished that his father and sister had faced her wrath when he was growing up.

Thinking on self-defense prompted him to wonder where his new bodyguard was. 

Varys had spoken highly of the man.  He was supposed to have arrived half an hour ago.

His sister’s rapid transformation into a fighting and, ergo, killing machine was making him nervous.  If she found out how much he had bet on her failure she would be filled with righteous fury.

He looked around.  He had just bet that Obara would not be in his sister’s short clothes for the next three months.  He had to win sometime!  Most only gave Cersei a few weeks to resist the beautiful, voluptuous warrior’s advances.  Cersei had to use that new found willpower to resist for three measly months!  She owed Tyrion, godsdamnit!

There was a knock on the door.  He took his time to answering.

A minute later there was a harder knock on the door.  “Come answer the door you sawed off runt!  I want to be paid for this waste of time.”

The insolence! Tyrion stalked to the door and flung it open.

Outside leaning against the wall was a man with a sword on his hip.  Tyrion was expecting a knight, not some sell sword.

“I was expecting a knight,” Tyrion told the man, looking extremely disappointed.

“You got me.” He answered as a woman followed in, giving off an air of being much aggrieved.  Tyrion could not help but eye the woman as she swished her hips, walking into his chamber looking at the opulence of the room with a calculating eye.

“Hey Imp, keep your eyes off my woman!  I’m paying her a lot of money to pretend she loves me dearly.”

“I see. May I ask your lady her name?” Tyrion asked.

“Shae. And my ‘ _sweet paramour_ ’ here is Bronn. His money makes up for lack of a cock.” She said casually.

“That is sweet coming from a woman who if she had as many on her as she has had in her would look like a porcupine,” the man shot back nonchalantly.

Tyrion studied the strange pair.  The man, this Bronn, had a lean, wolfish appearance, with dark hair, dark eyes and a stubble of beard.  He was of average height and build. 

He had expected, well, more.

Tyrion turned his attention to the woman who reminded him subtly of Tysha.  Shae was short and very pretty, with large dark eyes and black hair that was braided and running down her back.  Her high, firm breasts swished invitingly in her sheer, loose top.  Despite being a short woman, she had the legs of a filly. She was fingering the furniture and expensive ornaments that lined the shelves and tops of tables and desks.

“Shae, can you be a little less obvious in your leering at the wealth of the Hand?” Bronn sighed.

“I think I like this little Lion of Lannister.  I bet his cock is bigger than yours.” She sniped playfully, shaking her ass at him and smiling seductively at Tyrion.  The dwarf felt his cock stirring.  Just what _kind_ of body guard was he getting?

“I expect double pay for any travel and I will be needing an extra stipend to keep Shae happy in a nice apartment,” Bronn stipulated.

“Why should I hire you for my bodyguard at all? You seem lacking.”

“I am very good, Imp.  Plus, if I’m paid I’m very loyal, and very good at killing people.  I hear you are afraid of a little kitty cat down in Dorne.  I’ll protect you from the kitty.  If she gets past me, Shae will fuck her to death.  Won’t you dear?”

“At least I’ll have a nice orgasm for a change.” Shae deadpanned.

For the next half-hour Tyrion negotiated a little, but was mainly insulted as he watched the sell sword and prostitute argue and backbite each other. They obviously enjoyed it. After they left his quarters, Tyrion stuck his head out the door and saw Bronn cupping Shae’s firm ass as the woman giggled and leaned into him with obvious affection.

Most strange.

He reviewed the reports from Dragonstone.  The mining and extraction of obsidian was moving a pace.  Artisans were shaping arrowheads, spear tips, daggers and jareds.  Tyrion had commissioned the making of a dagger for himself as well, he was feeling very defensive presently.

He heard another angry knock on the door.  He went and opened it, prepared to ask Bronn what demand he had now and instead was shocked into stillness.

In his doorway stood Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock.  He glared down at his youngest offspring.

Tywin did not wait to be let in.  He strode in with an air of possessiveness.  “This used to be my room.  I was the best hand this realm has ever known.”  He looked down at his son with a clearly disapproving stare. “This Daenerys Targaryen is sadly lacking as Queen.  She wastes time carving pretty little chairs for dwarfs.  She needs to focus on the true needs of the realm.”

Tyrion had started to shrink, but the insult on his Queen stiffened his backbone.

“Your vision is obviously dimming along with your years, father.  This woman is twice the kings you served and I might add I am clearly your equal.  The queen values my judgment and insights.”

“That alone shows her lack of royal temperament. She will not last the year. She will only last as long as she uses what is between her legs to keep the men enthralled with her.  When they grow tired of her, she will be done.”

Tywin looked down as his son fell to the floor, bursting into laughter.  Several times Tyrion almost controlled his laughing, only to point at his father and start laughing hysterically again.  The consternation on his father’s face at his hysterical laughter spurring further laughing fits in Tyrion.

Finally, Tyrion gathered himself.  “Father. She’s a rug muncher. A muff diver.”  Tyrion slowly levered himself up off the floor. He continued to snicker, seeing Tywin’s confusion.

“She’s a lesbian, father.  Believe me, the last thing she wants is a man’s cock.”

Tywin took a minute to digest this information.  “Unnatural bitch!”

“Please, pretty please, tell our Queen that to her face.  I will love watching her gut you.” Tyrion told his father sweetly.

“Enough of this woman.  You need to leave this post and come home and assume your duties as my heir.” Tywin told his son, looking down on him with disdain.

 _Getting desperate, aren’t you father?_ Tyrion thought to himself.

“I have no intention of going back to that place. Ever. I belong here with the Queen.  You will be only a footnote in history where my accomplishments will be written of for a thousand years, father.  Your time is past - go home and sulk.”

“You insolent little cur!”

“Now that is the father that I know and loathe.  You don’t get it, do you?  Jamie wants nothing to do with you, ever.  Cersei chose exile rather than return to your not-so-loving talons.  I am happy and proud _here_ , father. My future is with this Queen.  She is the fulfillment of A Song Of Ice and Fire. She is the beginning of a new age of enlightenment and reclamation.  This will be an age of light, father.  You had better go home.  You will have no place in that light.  The shadows you thrive in are getting smaller with Daenerys reign sweet loathsome father.”

“I ought to slap you down, you little dog.  You need you fulfill your duty!”

 _I will need to keep that damn Bronn closer than I thought._ “Father you don’t get it.  None of your children want anything to do with you.  We detest you!  You treated us like shit and we are now free - and flourishing I might add.”

“You know nothing of family, honor or duty.  None of my ill-begotten children do.  All of you have been extreme disappointments to me.”

For a moment Tyrion fantasized about shooting his father with a crossbow.

He went to the door and opened it.  “I believe this meeting is over, father.”

Tywin stormed out.

“Father!” Tyrion called out while Tywin was in the hall.  His father paused, his head cocked.

“Since you think homosexuality is so vile, I have some news for you.  Your granddaughter has her head buried in not one pussy, not two pussies, but three pussies.  She has married _three_ women.  Imagine that, father.”

Tywin scowled. 

“And your daughter.  She is being seduced as we speak.  Soon she will be a lesbian too.  I bet three months before she succumbs, but everyone else is betting two weeks tops. 

“And guess who is doing the seducing, father.  Obara Sand.  Oberyn’s daughter.  Perfect isn’t it!  The daughter of one of your greatest enemies.

“Think of that, father.  All your female progeny are gay.  Cersei is currently discovering that as we speak. You might want to reconsider your bigotry.”

Tyrion slammed the door in his father’s spluttering face as it turned a not-so-healthy shade of red.

**Ice King**

Trees and undergrowth whipped by at a blur.  Several deer and an elk were startled and started to jump away, but the disturbance was already past them before the animals fully registered the potential threat.

The Ice King was moving at an exhilarating clip.  He had a meeting to keep.  He felt his son humming a strange cadence as he drank his father’s blood, the Croyel’s talons digging into his father’s side painfully. The Ice Wight welcomed the pain.  It gave him power. 

The Ice King was running faster than the quickest deer.  He had crested a hill a league back and spied the first glimmer of the hated Wall.  He continued speeding toward that destination.  His true son filed his body with exultant power that allowed him to fly over the ground like a striking hawk.

In the past he had met the traitors on the beach a few leagues North of the Wall, but that was no longer possible.  The cursed Dragon Queen had tightened her blockade of the sea, and her ships sailed up and down the coast continuously.

She had gotten bold.  A large company of men had come ashore and established a small base there.  He had gathered a force of his dead and several of his Wight Sons to exterminate the camp.  It had been most satisfying as his minions killed most of the warm bloods and converted them to his army.   

Then last month an extremely large ship had run aground. The ship had two others off shore at anchor to protect it.  The Ice King sent a larger force to kill and claim these strange people.  Their skin was dark as if burned – but it did not matter.  They would die.

His forces approached slowly as the Ice King watched through his Lt. Son – one of his first he converted from Craster many years ago.

He smiled as the arrows launched had pierced his dead army to no effect.  His shambling dead had reached the ship and started to climb up it.  The other ships had weighed anchor and moved closer to shore.  Suddenly, a command went up from the ship in their guttural language.

The Ice King watched with fascination through his son as lids were ripped off pots lashed to the masts and rigging. The archers dipped their arrows down and then lit them.

Flights of arrows filled the air like fiery locusts in a swarm.  His dead were pierced repeatedly with flaming arrows and caught fire.  The dark skinned people seemed to have no end to their supply of death.  An Ice Wight charged the ship but was pierced with so many arrows he died screaming as he melted on the spot.  Another dodged the arrows and with great strength heaved himself up on the deck of the beached ship.  He killed his enemies sweetly, his blade shattering their steel. Then a woman hit his blade with a sword that shattered the ice blade.  _That was impossible_!

He saw that the sword had a strange blue cast to it.  What kind of sword was mightier than their swords of ice?

It should have been impossible. His son died seconds after that, his arm lopped off by the blade and arrows piercing his body, killing him with hot angry flame.  His elder son ordered his forces back in defeat.

Damn them _all_.

This Dragon Queen needed to be defeated!  She was too cunning.  He would kill her himself.  She would come to him, he smiled in cold surety as he reached the Wall.

The Ice King wasted no time ramming his fingers into the ice Wall.  Ice he knew.  He felt an ill pulsing in his fingers, but his strength had been multiplied immeasurably by his son.  He felt the Wall trying to push him back to stop his advance, but he was now simply too strong for it.  He was exalted. 

He pulled back in shock as his son screamed in agony.  The Wall suddenly exploded into blue rippling light up and down its length from bottom to top for several hundred yards on each side of him.  Now he sensed extreme, dire power but it was not tuned for him.  The Wall continued to ripple and shimmer, almost seeming to dance.

His son screamed into his mind: _How is this possible! No no no!  It is a Forbidding!  Not here the cursed Lords! Not here!_

He talked to his son slowly, calming his normally confident and placid boy.  He was not able to fully understand him, but he got the basic idea. 

The blue flame slowly dying away was a Forbidding imposed on the Wall in its creation.  It opposed what it considered to be evil.  The Lords were from some far away land called simply The Land.  They were an anathema to the Croyel; mortal enemies.

The Croyel yammered he should have seen it but it had lay hidden.  As he had discussed these strange events with his true son the blue rippling slowly faded away.  Again he could no longer sense this Forbidding as the Wall was now nothing but normal ice.  The Croyel was shaken, jabbering that the Forbidding should have flayed the muscle and tendons off his bones and incinerated him. He was stunned he was alive. 

The Croyel studied the wall with eyes beyond the kin of the Ice King.  After fifteen minutes the Croyel gasped.

He told his father that he must break their bond for a minute.

The Ice King hesitated.  He was assured that their intimate union would only be broken only for a minute.  The father finally gave permission to his son.

The Ice King staggered and fell to his knees, weakened like a new born babe.  The Croyel crawled into his father’s arms, and asked his father to hold him out.  He complied with arms that trembled as if he had palsy.  They stared at each other and the Ice King sensed that the Croyel was looking at himself through his own eyes.

The Croyel having learned what it sought, quickly crawled back to his nestling spot on the Ice King’s back and bit into his father’s throat.  The Ice King surged back up, his strength renewed.

“What did you see, my son?”

“Magic is dying father.  The Wall and its Forbidding is diminished.  I am diminished.  As are you, Father.  All are diminished.  Some line has been crossed.”

The Ice King stated to his son he had never felt stronger.

He felt the Croyel thinking.  “I am prepared now.  I will cast a spell of separation that will allow you to climb the Wall without it sensing my presence.  The Forbidding was created by the dread Lords who have intimate knowledge of my kind and know how to kill us with their vile, evil magic. You will shield me.”  The Croyel hummed a new, discordant song. 

The Ice King did not care.  If all were weakening at this rate, he was still the mightiest force in his world.  He would defeat the North and then move to the South of the World to take care of these “Lords”. 

The Croyel smiled into his throat.  He told his father that in the South magic was still strong and vital.

The Ice King climbed the wall easily with his great strength, though the higher he climbed, the more his fingers and feet ached as the Wall repelled and fought his advance upward. But it did not overcome him, he was simply too strong. 

They had chosen this location because it was still rarely patrolled. He quickly scrabbled down the other side of the Wall and ran south at dizzying speed for twenty leagues until he came to a small, dilapidated cabin.  A small group of men came out to greet him, shivering hard at the cold the Ice King brought with him.

 The men wore the sigils of Twin Towers and a Flayed Man on their surcoats.  After the death of Petyr Baelish, the Ice King had feared he would not be able to find more traitors but the promise of wealth, power and women always seduced the weak.

A man named Roose Bolton spoke for the traitors.  He felt slighted and aggrieved by the House of Stark and would look forward to usurping their power and rank.  He would feel avenged for the many slights done his house.

The Ice King negotiated pacts with those vile, weak warmbloods that he never intended to keep.  He would kill them last, and add them to his army for his march into Essos. The men were greedy and full of avarice.  He hated them even more than the House of Stark if that was possible.

The trip back to his kingdom was uneventful.  He endured the pain of the Wall as his son clung to him even tighter.  He felt his son contemplating events and portents.

He was not worried.  If all were weakened evenly, then that still left him the strongest of all.  He would conquer the world.  It was his destiny.  He would remake the world into his image - a land cold and bleak with icy winds forever blowing across the wastes.

He felt his son contemplating and mulling over the revelation at the Wall.  Why was magic fading?

**Daenerys**

The Queen had forgone the Small Council meeting.  There was no new business that had to be addressed.  She thought of her plans for the coming campaign in the North as walked to the throne room to hear supplications. 

During their last Klatch of Confidents meetings the Queen had defined their additional exploration of the North.  Her forces had already scooted potential landing beaches to bring her forces to the North.  She had her pool of beachheads to choose from now.

Now she and her generals along with Tyrion and Missandei studied the maps of the North.  They were looking for the unused backroads and smuggler tracks.  She had sent forces inland.  Her scouts were seeking out paths and fords inland on the rivers of the North.  She had found all her Klatch members had good eyes for terrain and finding good blocking positions.

She would put strong blocking forces comprised of her Mercenary Companies.  These forces would take local high ground near the centers of gravitas in the North.  White Harbor, the Dreadfort, Karhold, Hornwood and Deepwood Motte.  These mercenary companies would hold these chokepoints in case she had misread Eddard and he was truly a traitor. 

These forces would hold and delay.  They would bleed the enemy until word got to her.  She would constantly have her dragons flying over the North.  She would find out of their treachery.  Her forces were to hold the advance of the enemies advance.

They would pin the enemy advance down till her dragons could be brought to bear.  She had was developing doctrine that her blocking forces were to seek out and destroy any scorpions or trebuchets.  With these destroyed her dragons could attack at will. 

She was gathering all the intelligence she needed so she could act then the time came.  She felt it was coming soon.  Her thoughts returned to her duties as to hearing supplications to the throne.

She had scheduled and posted that she would have audience early on the Iron Throne instead.  She was excited about the tourney that was to happen in the afternoon – so excited that she didn’t even feel the damn steel points and barbs of the gods forsaken Iron Throne piercing her dainty posterior.

She heard the routine petty arguments between shop owners and aggrieved spouses and some teenage hooligans that she assigned some civic duty to, and forced them to perform service to the people they had victimized with their vandalism.

Then came a man with a proposal that the Queen might find ‘beneficial and highly profitable’. He claimed to have a new way to advertise that merchants would be scrabbling to take advantage of.

She asked the man what she would use extra money for.  Surely he could not produce enough income for her to find useful.  She was Queen after all.

The man responded that her frugality was already becoming well-known and admired.  Her desire to put the crown’s resources to work for the people was very commendable.  But surely, the Queen would enjoy a sizable fund to purchase perfume, makeup, nightgowns and undergarments for the man in her life. Or get her hair and nails done so she could impress her male suitors.  Surely she wanted to look her best for any men she might want to impress.

Daenerys’ hands gripped the arms of the throne, her knuckles turning white with her fingers clawing the metal.  Was this man insane?!

The queen saw Tyrion trying to catch the man’s attention with not so subtle hand motions.  The imp’s face was frantic as he waved his hand back and forth at his neck with the universal sign to “cut it off!” 

The man was oblivious. 

Daenerys saw Missandei looking at her with a humored grin. The Naathi rolled her eyes at the clueless man and turned her head to look at the Queen.  She subtly put her parted fingers up to her lips and wiggled her tongue between them, just barely sticking her tongue out.

Daenerys laughed, her anger settling.

“What do you want?  Get on with it man!” the Queen implored the clueless salesman.

He looked miffed that he was being cut off.

“I have this great idea.  Your dragons need exercise, right?”

The Queen cocked an eyebrow at this.

“And they must be getting fat.”

The Queen’s eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets.  _Was this man insulting her sons_!  _Her sons were svelte by the gods_!

“Beasts that large _must_ be lazy and need exercise.”

The Queen was nearly jumping out of the Iron Throne at this point, barely restraining herself. “ _Your idea_.” Daenerys ground out.

“Oh.  Yes.  My idea.”

 _Finally_ , Daenerys thought.

“I am thinking that we can create a new way to advertise.  Diaper cleaning services for new mothers.  Wooden dentures for the elderly.  Corsets to keep unruly teenage girls virgins for their future husbands.”

Daenerys made a strangled noise.

“The new herbal blend that treats erectile dysfunction in men, and contact your doctor or shaman for an erection lasting over four hours.”

“Are you shitting me?!” the Queen exclaimed.

“No.  I am totally serious” the man responded clearly confused as to the Queen's reactions.

“Where the hell do my dragons come into this?!”

“I was thinking we could build a harness to fit around their bodies and place metal signs with the advertisements emblazoned on them.  Everyone would see them.  I will make them very visual for the illiterate.”

Daenerys could just see the pictographs for erectile dysfunction. “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh yes, I am my Queen. We’ll be rich!”

Tyrion had jumped up out of his chair.  “I like it!”

The Queen’s head whipped around to glare down at her Hand, her violet eyes blazing.  “You can’t agree with this, Tyrion.” she snarled.

Tyrion was rubbing his hands, his eyes alight with greed and avarice.

“I can make it even better,” the dwarf said. “We could design a harness that your dragons could slip into.  Then have long cables hanging off of the harnesses.  From the cables we could attach long, streaming banners. My gods it would be so beautiful.”

Daenerys stared at her Hand with dire warnings.

“They could fly up and down the beach for hours. Landing only to change out the banners.  Yes, yes, it would work.”  The greed radiating off Tyrion was almost incandescent.

The Queen was shaking in ire now.

Tyrion was into it now.  “You could even put different designs on each side of the banners to double the profits.  My gods I—errr I mean, _we_ would make such a profit.  I could maybe hire a second bodyguard.”

“I forbid it!”

“Ohhhh Danyyyyy!” Tyrion pleaded.  “Drogon _is_ looking a little overweight.”

“Over my dead body, Tyrion Lannister!”

Daenerys spent the next minute shouting down Tyrion’s pleas to listen to reason.

Finally the Queen relaxed back into her Throne with a self-satisfied smile, the distasteful matter behind her.

“Enough of this foolishness!” A loud, baritone male voice intoned from the back of the audience chamber.  Slowly Tywin Lannister stepped forward.  “I have witnessed enough of this infantile behavior from my son and an immature teenage woman.  It is time that males again led Westeros!”

The Lion of Lannister came to a stop in front of throne.

Daenerys sat at attention on her throne, her body rigid.  She stared down at the man silently.  The people in the audience chamber were silent and tense.  When the Queen was quiet, that was when danger was in the air.

“You are not on the audience list.” Daenerys calmly called down to Tywin.

“I don’t need to be on the list.  I am a former Hand and the titular head of a Great House.  A _man_ leading his house.  I have the right by birth.”

“I see.” Daenerys leaned to the right and reached beside her throne.  Her hand pulled up and Foe Hammer was in her grip, the light of the sword shimmering blue.  “Then you are willing to meet me in challenge in front of the throne.”

“I am not challenging you, woman.  I am merely stating fact.”

“I will let you live, this time. If you ever speak again in this room, it will be because you have registered to speak.  You are nothing to me!”

“I would never allow this drivel before the throne when I was Hand.”

“Why is that?”

“You don’t allow the common rabble to come before the throne.  It is unseemly and demeans the throne.”

The said common rabble were murmuring staring daggers at the Lord of Casterly Rock.

“So, letting the common people to have full right of entreaty lowers the throne?”

“Yes.  Only the high nobles can lead the people.  The common men are just rabble.  The throne was meant to have a man of royal birth sitting on it.”

“A man like you?”

“If not me, then a man of equal greatness. Not an unnatural woman.  My son told me three nights ago of your … particular hungers.”

“I see,” Daenerys spoke, turning to look at Tyrion.  He was staring at her wide-eyed, shrinking back in his chair in raw fear.

Daenerys smiled reassuringly. She was sure he was defending her in some manner.  She turned to look back at Tywin.

“Unnatural.  Like your granddaughter, Myrcella, and her mother Cersei?  I think we all share the same malady.  Seems to run in your family quite heavily.”

While none of it was secret, it was still little known and she knew Tywin had no desire to have this knowledge spread throughout the realm.

Both stared at each other hard.  Threats given and received. 

“You say you are superior to my abilities.” Daenerys continued.

“I think it is rather obvious.”

“Hhhmmmm … let’s look at the pro and cons to what say you, Tywin.”

The leader of House Lannister squared his shoulders ready. “You know I had been the Hand to your father.”

“Yes.  For twenty years. Then you got upset and abandoned your post.”

“That is _not_ what happened.”

“You rushed to my father’s aid during Robert’s Rebellion, making sure to arrive too late to help in his defense.”

“That is a lie!”

“Forces under your control killed my sister-in-law after raping her, I might add.  Oh that is right - you had my niece raped and then killed as well, but not before bashing my baby nephew’s head in.”

“I had no part in that. I was shocked at that turn of events!”

“Were they under your command?”

“Y-Y-Yesss but—“

“There is no “ _but_ ” … heinous crimes were committed by men under your command!”

“I cannot be held accountable by all those under my command.  I cannot be everywhere at once!”

“A true _man_ accepts responsibility for those under his command.” Her eyes narrowed. “Have you made loans to the throne?”

“You know I have.”

“Indeed. Many if not all riddled with fraud and usury rates.”

“I deny those chargers.”

“Is a man the head of his house?”

“You know the answer to that!”

“My Hand. Your youngest son.  You treated him like a piece of shit, and to this day despises you.  Your eldest son, Jaime Lannister, renounced his birthright and refuses to acknowledge his status.  In fact he has petitioned me to change his last name to _Tarth_.  His children are to be known by that surname.  When Brienne’s father steps down, she will take leadership of the House and not Jaime.  He says she will make a much better leader than he ever could.”

“That is unnatural … my son is a fool!”

“Fortunately, Jamie did not inherit your misogyny.”

“That leaves your daughter.  I gave her three choices as to her future.  As you can see she did not choose to go home to you and your tender ministrations.  She chose exile and the hard life of a warrior initiate.  As a father you seem to really, really suck at the job, Tywin.”

“I resent that.”

“Then resent the truth.  We both know about your female progeny.  I must say from personal experience I applaud their _tastes_.” The Queen spoke down to Tywin intoning the last word.

Tywin’s face went red.

“It is a new time, Tywin. A new age. I foresee that women are forevermore going to control more and more the levers of power.  Arianna will take over in Dorne and your granddaughter will be there to support her. 

“Be gone, Tywin Lannister.  You can speak freely after you register and put on the register what you desire to speak.  Like everyone else.”

The Lord of Casterly Rock stormed out of the audience hall.

\----

Daenerys was excited when the time for the tourney had finally arrived. She had resisted having any tourneys or contests, citing the costs to the throne.  A large contingent from the Free Cities had arrived for the event just the day before. 

They had wanted desperately to witness a Westeros Tourney. Most of them did not have such spectacle in Essos.  Daenerys had demurred until the wealthy merchants and nobles told her that they would pay for the costs of the event.  They had sent artisans out ahead of the delegation to prepare the tourney field and surrounding skill competition fields.

With their money and workers, a grandstand and tourney fields had been set up.  A jousting rink was also erected.  The grandstands made of fine wood and of the best carpentry skills.  The booths for the royals and the wealthy merchants to sit in were resplendent in the finest upholstery and dark hard woods.  Gold and silver inlay were used throughout the booths.

Daenerys shook her head at the extravagant waste of it all.

Daenerys had been thrilled at the power and savagery of the men charging each other in the jousting lanes.  The violent collisions of lance on shield.  The way the men were lifted off their horses and slammed to the ground was thrilling to watch.  She had supreme confidence in her own abilities, but she knew she was just too tiny to take on those big burley men on horses with weight and momentum on their side. 

A young knight from House Swann had won.

She had also loved the demonstrations of archery and ax throwing. 

Then it was time for the melee.  She understood the need to wear her dragon mail armor and a helm, but she was not used to all that protection.  She felt like a snail, and hated how the helm kept her from seeing around herself clearly.

She had decided to have referees judge when a ‘killing’ blow had been landed.  Syrio and Barristan were two of the judges.  Syrio would never survive a heavily armored melee as a water dancer, and Barristan insisted that he had already fought his battles.

She saw Strong Belwas in the rink with a helm on, and little else.  He was going to be an easy mark.  He was stumbling around, bellowing that he could not see.

She saw Gendry out with his war hammer and plate armor that he had crafted himself.  He had on his head a burnished helm with bull horns on it.  He looked like what his father must have looked like in his prime.  She could understand why women were so attracted to Robert.  Fortunately, Gendry had not inherited his father’s temperament when it came to bedding women.

He seemed to have only eyes for his half-sister Mya.  With her Targaryen lineage one thing she had no problem with was the concept of incest.  If both parties were old enough to consent freely with mature judgement then she would fully support any such union.  She sometimes wondered how Jaime and Cersei Lannister would have turned out if they could have freely shown their love.

Nahhh!  Probably not.  Gods those two would have been insufferable with their arrogance and narcissism.  They always seemed to bring out the worst in each other.

She noticed when Mya put a ribbon on his arm.  She had come to her recently asking if could have permission to marry Gendry. The dull ox was to stoic and unsure of himself to propose to her and she needed to take matters in her own hands.  He was deathly afraid she would be angered at their incest.

Daenerys had laughed hard at that which confused Mya until she had described the full history of House Targaryen.  What many did not know was that incest was a common attribute among the other High House of Valyria.  They sought to keep their blood lines pure.  Plus, when you are raised to find love with siblings it was most liable to occur.

The Queen rested on the rail on the edge of the tourney field.  She was plotting her path to victory.  Today the dragon would roar in triumph!  Daenerys would use her agility and skill, and win the tourney!  She could feel it.

Over two hundred men and one woman were now on the edges of the melee field, eyeing each other nervously with wired tension.

A war horn sounded.

**AAAAAwwwhhhooooooo!**

With a loud scream Daenerys charged forward.  She sensed someone behind her and whirled, barely blocking the vicious downward arc of a mighty broadsword.  The knight beside her on the edge of the field had immediately tried to take her out.

She pushed him back and was going to “gut” him with a pulled blow when she was struck from the side and nearly knocked off her feet.

It was fucking chaos!  Everyone was attacking everyone else.  She saw Gendry’s hammer sideswipe Strong Belwas’ helm, knocking the ill-fitting armor off- kilter and blinding him.  He staggered around and tripped over the hip-high fence, disqualifying himself.  The massive eunuch threw his helm off and pulled a sack around that was on his hip.  He happily munched on locust watching the melee in full form not twenty feet away.

She heard screams and curses all around her.  Her violet eyes were wide open in the insanity. She was barely blocking blows from all angles as she kicked and shoved men all around her, trying to get some space.

She saw a large knight and charged him. He blocked her blows, and then was attacked and ‘killed’ from behind. 

Daenerys dove to the left and rolled to her feet and fought off three men as they tried to take her out.  Her blue glowing rune sword swirling right and left blocking their mighty hacking blows of their broadswords.  The two on the left had to pivot to meet a sudden attack from that side.

Daenerys dispatched some squire with mismatched armor quickly.  She then had to fight off Gendry, his war hammer hitting her blade and setting off sparks.  _So much for fucking gratitude_! The Queen screamed in her head.

She tried to dispatch a knight but was assaulted by two more on each side of her. She sidestepped the first, knocking him to the ground.  He rolled away as she grappled with second knight. They grunted, pushing and jamming into each other their swords locked.  They head butted one another, stunning themselves and Daenerys punched the knight in the head with the pommel of her sword as his knee slammed into her ribs.

They both staggered back.  She tripped onto her back, the breath whooshing out of her lungs.  She was still gasping when her eyes bulged.  A knight with a morning star whirring in a tight circle over his head came running forward at her with a clear path.

She jerked her blade up and held it across her body, gripping the blade with her left hand. The star and chain wrapped around her blade as it descended.  She pulled forward, flinging the man over her head.  She scrabbled over and jumped on him, ‘killing’ him with a stab of her sword.

**BBBAAAMMMMMM!!**

A huge chop landed down on her shoulder, numbing her arm.  “Daenerys Targaryen has been eliminated!” shouted out Syrio.

“Nnnnoooooooooooo!” Daenerys wailed in frustration.

The Queen ran up Syrio “No fair!”                                  

“How so?  You were struck a killing blow.”

“But I am supposed to win!”

“Not today Dany.  Now off with you.”

“Aaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!” Daenerys stomped her feet on the ground and glared at Syrio.  “I won’t forget this!”

Syrio sighed.  Geez, Dany was such a sore loser.  He motioned for Daenerys to start leaving the tourney field.

She stormed off the field of the tourney, stomping her feet and wildly swinging her sword all around. Once she had left the field, she flung her helm off.  The helm hitting the ground and bouncing up high off the ground.  She kicked the helm again in the air and it flew thirty feet to land and bounce away.

The Queen turned to sit down with her chin in her palm and harrumphed.  She would have her revenge!

 

**Eddard**

Eddard was supervising the loading of the Crow wagon with the first load of crafted weapons for the Night’s Watch.  He felt pride in helping his son in his duty to defend the Wall and the realm.  He missed his son, who had done him so proud.

He had supervised the creation of arrowheads, spear tips and other weapons made of dragon glass.  He had brought in smiths from across his realm to make the weapons for the Wall.  He wanted to make sure that they were made to the highest quality standard. The King’s Road going straight to the Wall would ensure quick delivery.  Soon he would have whole wagon trains loaded with the precious weapons moving north.  They now could effectively fight the hoary host of their implacable enemy.

Eddard trusted all his captains, but this was too important to risk anything but the best effort.  Dragon Glass was notoriously brittle, and he knew many of these weapons could break in use.  He ensured they were heavily protected in straw and wood chips as they were packed for transportation. 

He had the craftsmen making as much as possible.  Eddard had to divide the effort to ensure that his own forces were well taken care of.  He had been relieved that the Queen was still permitting shipments of supplies from Essos to come through.

Again, she was showing restraint.  She had said in between her insults and rants she would never starve any in her realm. She was allowing the obsidian in since it could never be effective against iron or steel.  He had even brought in some weapon makers as they hid themselves as part of the crew.  The blockade did not seem interested in Eddard acquiring a few more men of various skills.

The boarding’s had become routine since he never once tried to bring in mercenaries or war materials. Eddard had meet with the representatives of the companies he had hired to bring in supplies.  The instructions to the captains had been very precise.  They were to show the utmost respect when they were boarded.  The Queen was showing the utmost restraint and respect and so would they.

He spied the three crows walking in from their quarters in the small village east of Winterfell.  Eddard had offered them sanctuary within his walls, but they had refused.  They did not speak but in the barest of whispers.  He wondered if Jon had accepted some strange religious followers into his ranks. 

The news from the Wall had been confusing and hushed for the last year plus.  He had been too busy with other matters to travel all the way to the Wall and discover for himself exactly what was happening.  He had his son there, and that was enough.

He had still been disturbed by the three Night’s Watchmen.  They were withdrawn and solitary.  He did not feel any danger from them though, and as always trusted his instincts.  In the North they never failed him. He felt put off by their behavior, but was not going to let his pride dictate how he reacted to rudeness.  He tried to be a bigger man than that.

With the first shipment fully and carefully packed, Eddard went to the Godswood to sharpen Evening Star.  He had been practicing every morning hard with Arya - she would be leaving for the South in the near future and he wanted her to further hone her skills. 

He pulled out Evening Star, admiring its milky hue. He started to run his sharpening blade up the edge, reflecting on the women in his life.  Cat was experiencing morning sickness, and she loved it.  She was constantly telling him she hoped it was another strong son. His wife simply loved being pregnant. 

Sansa was besotted with Margaery being back in Winterfell.  His eldest daughter was still performing all the duties she had assumed, which filled Eddard’s heart with pride.  She had wanted and taken responsibility, and did not shirk the yoke and burden of command and leadership.

Sansa and Margaery ate at the table with them regularly, but always quickly excused themselves.  Eddard fully supported them and their love, but he was thankful they did not flaunt their intimate relationship in these trying times.  He hoped to change that soon.

All had clapped Eddard on his back admiring his prowess in pulling off such a grand theft.  They would probably never know that the Tyrells had been freely given up.  He let them believe that a lightening fast raid of shock and awe had let him acquire his hostages.

Loras was fighting with Arya daily, his dexterity and speed were helping Arya improve her skills.  And with all the young fighting men currently lodging in Winterfell, Loras was never lacking in … companionship.

He had passed down the hall in front of Sansa’s door late two nights past, and Lady had suddenly jerked her head up and looked at the door with her head cocked.

Eddard smiled softly.  He was sure he knew what Lady’s keen hearing had picked up.

Arya was bouncing off the walls, constantly asking when it would be time to head south.  She was anxious to serve her father Eddard was sure, but he knew she had her own agenda in mind as well.

Eddard felt another presence in the Godswood, derailing his thoughts, and looked up.

The three strange crows were walking towards him with their cowls pulled forward to hide their features, same as they had since they arrived.  Eddard was surprised they had not simply left with their shipment of dragon glass.

The three crows came to stand before him.  The tilt of their heads obviously showed that they were looking down at him. The tallest was maybe six foot two inches tall, while the shortest was barely five feet tall.  They looked odd with their sized lined up from tallest to shortest.

The tallest spoke, and Eddard was shocked to hear a woman’s voice strong and rich.

“The time of deceits are over, Eddard Stark.  That which you have not revealed has been revealed.”

Eddard looked up at them.  Yes, definitely this woman was from some religious order, and what in the realm was a woman doing wearing the cloak of a Crow?  He still felt no threat.  He knew the Godswood would warn him if he was threatened.  He put his sword across his knees and waited patiently to hear the conversation out.

The three “Crows” remained in a row, looking at him in their quiet contemplation.

The middle Crow slowly lifted his hands up and pulled his cloak hood back from his face.

Eddard surged up to his feet, his sword clattering to the ground forgotten.

“Oh my gods … Jon?” Eddard asked his son softly.

“Yes father, it is I.”  Jon Snow stood before his father with his sliver white hair and violet eyes.  “I have done my walk in fire, and come out refined.”

Eddard stared at his son in shock.

“I can understand why you never said anything.  I know you were protecting me from your childhood friend Robert Baratheon.  You hinted strongly that you were following my dead mother’s wishes.”

“Oh my gods … so you know now … you know who your father is.” It was not a question but a soft acknowledgement of fact.

“Yes.  My father was Rhaegar Targaryen.  Do I look like my father, _father_?” Eddard knew his ‘son’ was not trying to hurt him.

“Yes, with the hair and eyes I can see your father in you though the Stark of your mother, Lyanna, is the ascendant.  You have inherited the best features of both houses son … or do you want me to stop calling you that?”

“No father.  You raised me and loved me, not Rhaegar.  You suffered so much from Catelyn to hide me.”

“It was worth every moment of it, son. But why are you revealing yourself to me now?”

“Ygritte and Melisandre told me it was time. Father, I would like you to meet my two wives.”

Eddard’s face revealed his shock as the tallest and shortest Crows pulled their cowls back to reveal two redheads.  The tall one was a perfection of beauty with deep red hair, while the short woman had a charm to her freckled face and bright, coppery red hair.

“These women are Shadowbenders from the land of Asshai, and are both are over two thousand years old.”

Eddard stepped back.  Suddenly, he could hear the Godswood murmuring and calling to him to accept these women and trust them.

Eddard stepped forward and embraced both women with a gentle, chaste hug.  “I am honored to have you both as part of my family.”  The small woman beamed and the tall one was awkward in his embrace.

“This is quite a shock Jon, but your sisters have helped me to accept my children as they are and not as I may have planned for them to turn out.”

Jon was curious and asked his father what he meant.

Eddard then told his son about Sansa and her lover Margaery Tyrell and how he was sending Arya South to the Queen.  Bran has prophesized that the Queen would fall in love with her.

Jon was stunned at his turn of events, but his wives looked at each other knowingly.  Eddard now knew these women were also lovers of each other’s bodies.

This led to Eddard explaining how Bran had been transformed into a seer.  Where that would lead… Eddard had no idea.

“What do we do now Jon? I am honored that you have shown me your wives.  Can you tell me how this transformation occurred?”

“What news have you heard from the wall?”

“Strange.  The news has been rudimentary at best.  You did not tell me of anything amiss.”

“The Night’s Watch tried to assassinate me and my wives saved me, though they were not my wives then.  This was getting close to two years ago now.  I escaped, and after I came into my full powers I returned and took my command back.”

Jon told his father of his walk in fire and how it transformed him.

“I am no longer a Crow in spirit, but I will fulfill my duty to the realm.  I will do my part in the defeat of the Ice King.  After that I will resign my post and leave… though for where I do not know.”

“But your sacred oath?”

“That ended with my attempted assassination.  I am following my own path now, for now it twines with my duties as Lord Commander.”

Eddard felt his anger rising at the Crows for trying to kill his son.  “What of the traitors?  Has justice been rendered?”

“Melisandre and Ygritte killed most of the traitors when they rescued me.  I killed the few remaining traitors that deserved it when I returned three months later to reclaim my post.”

Jon looked at his wives.

“It is time for us to leave, father.  We all have our duties to fulfill.  We will meet again.” 

Jon and his wives pulled their cowls back over their faces.  They bowed to Eddard and then turned and silently walked out of the Godswood.

Eddard was having to adjust his thoughts again and again for his children.  He was happy to have such fine children, but they sure were putting his head in a spin.


	25. Sapphire Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: ToHeck (Issandri) and mr_mustachio have created a tumbler and a forum for the Stargaryen community. Check them out.
> 
> http://house-danarya.tumblr.com/  
> http://house-danarya.freeforums.net/
> 
> AN # 2: Next chapter Dany pays a visit.
> 
> AN # 3: Next chapter Arya takes a trip. I wonder where she is headed?

Chapter 25

Sapphire Isle

2 months ago

Jaime / Brienne / Jaime / Tyrion / Dany / Varys / Jaime

**Jaime**

Jaime was sitting at the kitchen table trying to put the rocker leg back on the ‘horsey’ that Breanna had broken again.  She was always playing too hard on the little horse, crying out “Queenie Queenie of Weesee!”

He smiled at the thought of his daughter’s antics.  She was so full of life; always underneath his or his wife’s feet.  The little towhead was always anxious to be involved with whatever was happening.

His son had hair several shades darker, and coloring more like his own. He was constantly trying to keep up with his twin sister – the little boy worshiped the ground she walked on. He wondered what he would do if he ever discovered his children doing what he and Cersei did.  He shook his head, and stopped trying to put the rail back into its slot. He would cross that road if it ever came up.

He recalled the good days with Cersei.  Those had ended when he took the white cloak of the King’s Guard. He resumed working on the wooden rail.

He squinted his eyes when the wood of the tongue finally fit into the groove.  His newly made dowels were punched in with a small mallet, and the former Lannister, now of Tarth, sat the play horse back down and pushed it so it rocked forward and back. In his mind he had ceased being a Lannister.  He was so much more now.  He listened to the wood creak and smiled.  He was finding true fatherhood to be very trying and tiring - but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

He thought back to his first set of children.  They were really strangers to him in most ways.  He had been so in love with his sister that he willingly gave up being their father to be with Cersei as her lover. He shook his head sadly.  He had missed so much, but he had been so selfish he did not even realize what he had been sacrificing.  All the memories he was forming now, he had never had with his first children.  He had only worried really about his anger at Robert fucking his sister, and nothing else.

By the seven gods he had been so self-centered. 

Breanna came bursting into the small house that he and his wife shared.  It was a simple house, reflective of the simple life that he and Brienne lived.  She ran to her father and jumped on him in the chair, hugging him tight and murmuring into his neck. Jaime affectionately patted his daughter’s back.

“I’m hungry!” she announced. 

“Well of course you are.  Helping mommy takes a lot of work!” Jaime told his daughter.

She beamed and turned around when Brienne came in the door.  On one hip was a basket full of clothes from the drying line, and on the other hip was Breanna’s brother Brandon.  The little boy was snuggling close to his tall, broad shouldered mother, half asleep.

“I think my little boy is tuckered out, wife.  What were you all doing out there?”  Jaime asked, getting up and taking his sleepy son from his wife to relieve her of her double burden.

Brienne gave him an affectionate smile.  She watched their son snuggle his face into Jaime’s throat, and drift off completely.

Brienne set the clothes on the table and went to the counter to make a sandwich for their daughter.  Jaime bent down and picked Breanna up, placing her on the counter so she could watch her mother.

“They were chasing each other and hiding behind the sheets, playing peek-a-boo.  You know your daughter; she has a motor that never stops and she wore Brandon out.”

Jaime laughed and ruffled Breanna’s hair as she beamed up at him.  “I’m happy she got your eyes, Brienne.” He told his wife.

“Fortunately that is _all_ she got from me!” Brienne chuckled.

Jaime moved in quick and pressed himself into his wife.  He still smirked at how he had to rise up on his toes to get his mouth to her ear.  He put his mouth to her ear, then whispered: “she got the caste of your face and your beautiful ears … ears that I’m going to lick and nibble on when I fuck you as soon as the children go to take their nap, Brienne.”

Brienne paused in her motions, the knife stopping halfway through an apple she was carving up for their daughter. “Gods Jaime—the things you do to me!” she gasped, gripping the counter top.

“Oh believe me my wife—I will, I will…” Jaime licked her ear and blew warmly into it, enjoying how Brienne’s powerful, muscular body shuddered hard in lust for him. Lust that was based on pure, true love for Jaime Lannister, the _person_.  He had long ago discovered just how intoxicating that was.

“Say it, say it Jaime,” Brienne whimpered.  Their daughter had taken a few slices of apple and happily munched on the slices, unaware of what was happening beside her in her childish innocence. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you fucking cow … I’m going stab you with my hard cock all the way to the hilt and fuck you so good.  I’m going to love your perfect breasts with my hands and mouth, squeezing and licking as I ram fuck you and suck on those long, thick nipples of yours.  I will fuck you like a fucking heifer … you like me saying that, don’t you Brienne?” Jaime murmured, starting to suck on Brienne’s earlobe.

“Ohhhh gods yes!” the tall, powerful woman whimpered at what had become pet names that made her weak.  Names that had been at first spiteful, but over time become sweet endearments when spoken only by her Jaime. Brienne’s knees slammed into the cabinets as her knuckles went white holding onto the edge of the counter top.

“Mommy I want my sandwich!” Breanna reminded her mother helpfully.

Jaime backed off, chuckling.  Brienne had to convince him many times after they become lovers that she loved him using his past insults as affectionate dirty talk. He had resisted at first, but come to understand that Brienne enjoyed it and he could not deny his wife anything. 

He smirked again.  Oh the sacrifices he made.

Jaime went and put Brandon down, then sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his two year old son sleeping, so innocent and beautiful.  He would be three soon.

He was so thankful for a second chance.

He went back into the kitchen and joined his daughter and wife, eating a hearty lunch.  He enjoyed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with them.  Brienne had set out cheese, and some finely chopped roast as well.  Jaime smiled, watching his daughter wolf down her food and his wife staring at him with fire in her eyes.

She had indeed been a maiden fair when he bedded her, but now she was a wild, insatiable banshee in bed.  She kept several towels on the bedside table to stuff in her mouth when she would cum, screaming wildly, her powerful body flipping and bucking out of control.

Jaime had thought that Cersei came hard, but Brienne was like a volcano erupting.  He smiled remembering how his first thought bedding her had been: _‘My gods this woman has a body like a carpenter’s dream - ‘straight as a board and never been nailed.’_   He nailed his wife hard that night as she so willingly offered Jamie her body to her lover.

He popped an apple slice into his mouth.  She had become beautiful in every way to him.  He liked her small breasts; really, anything more than a mouthful was a waste anyways.  Cersei’s breasts had not been that much larger either.  _Brienne certainly can not complain about not being nailed anymore_ , he smirked proudly remembering how her back arched so high, lifting him off the bed with his cock buried in her cunt as they both cummed the night before. 

Once their meal was over, Jaime knew he had to wear out Breanna.  He took her outside and started to chop wood.  He took the split logs and set aside smaller wedges that would be easy for Breanna to pick up and run into the house to give Brienne to stack beside the stove.

Breanna loved to help her father do his chores.  She would run back and forth saying “I’m helping you daddy … do you see that?”

“I couldn’t do it without you, princess” he would answer back.

After twenty minutes of helping, she was lagging and getting sleepy.

He picked up his drowsy daughter and took her into the other bed in the children’s room and read her a story as she went to sleep with a big smile on her face.  He ruffled her hair and kissed her temple, and then the temple of his still sleeping son. 

He paused at the doorway to look at his angels, while thanking the gods they were deep sleepers.

He found Brienne sitting on the bench chair beside the house staring out at the ocean in the distance seen from the height of their home in the mountain glade. Jaime sat down beside her and looped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her hard, muscular body to his.

“I don’t want you to go, Jaime.”

“You know I must.”

“No, I don’t.  She has not summoned you!  Maybe she wants to let the past be the past!”

“I can’t live never knowing when I will get the raven, or when we will see her coming toward us with her dragon.”

“She has shown only compassion and restraint since she arrived,” Brienne said sullenly.

Jaime bent in and sucked on her earlobe.

“Hhhhnngggg ohhhh… no fair you fucking bastard—auugggggg … oh, oh Jaime please take me to bed and fuck me with your dick… give it to me hard!” Brienne almost breathlessly told her husband.

“Are you wet for me, fair maiden of Tarth?  Are you wet for your Lion of Lannister?”

Brienne took his hand and snaked it underneath her trousers and onto her sopping wet pussy.

Jaime moaned and pulled his wife’s mouth to his and they kissed heatedly, then Jaime picked up his wife and carried her to their large bed.

Over an hour later and in different clothes they came back out to sit on the bench, hand in hand.  Brienne lifted their entwined hands and kissed her husband’s knuckles and then sighed, leaning into him, her short hair plastered to her still sweaty forehead and body wet with the sweat of their heated fucking.

“I love you, Jaime Lannister.”

“And I love you Brienne of Tarth, with all my heart and all my soul.  Thank the gods you came into my empty life.”

**Brienne**

Brienne leaned against her husband.  Jaime did not care that she was five inches taller than him and her build more solid, making him seem small when she snuggled into him.  She knew most men would feel uncomfortable with her sheer imposing physical presence, but Jaime was just that confident and she loved him for it.

She remembered it had not always been so.

She had come to the royal court following after Renly.   He had been kind to her when he had come to Tarth on his coming of age tour, and she fell girlishly in love with him.  She had hopes of him falling for her too after seeing her prowess with the sword along with her unfailing allegiance and loyalty to him.

Alas, it was not to be.  He treated her as a good squire at best.  For the longest time Brienne tried to live with that.  She still had her virtue (not that anyone was trying to take it), and she was coming to the point in her life where she was sure she would die a maid.  She couldn’t really blame the men around her.  She knew from an early age that she did not have the beauty and grace that most men craved in a woman. 

She had definitely not been blessed by the gods with beauty. From a child she was bigger and more ungainly than her peers of an age; always very tall and muscular.  Her size and build also gave her ‘unnatural’ strength for a woman.

That might not have been so bad if she had not been cursed with a flat-chest and ungainly gait which had the boys telling her she reminded them of an ox pulling a cart.  The girls snickered at her straw-colored hair and broad, coarse features that were covered in freckles. Her teeth were prominent and crooked, and her mouth was wide with lips too large, and her nose has been broken from her stumbling and falling as she grew into her body as a young girl.

 _Yes the gods were most unkind to me_ , Brienne of Tarth reflected.

She had been ridiculed and given short shrift since she could remember.  It kindled a rage she kept deep inside.  She wanted to fight back, but she was too unsure of herself.  She was naturally shy and the constant ridicule only added to her insecurity and she was sullen and unsure of herself when she arrived in King’s Landing.

Men laughed in her face and constantly considered her inferior to them in physical prowess even when she was their clear superior.  The women were worse in many ways, they contented themselves with stage whispers comparing her looks to that of a sow or heifer.

She refused to cry, and eternally tamped down her rage.

Then there was Jaime Lannister the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.  His japes were just one in a long litany of insults. 

Actually no, they hadn’t been.  He used all the same insults as the others, _plus_ new ones like troglodyte, gargoyle, beast of burden, withered tit on a harpy, and on and on.  As well as his use of adjectives and adverbs to add spice and nuance to his insults made Brienne’s anger boil.

After six months of the abuse she noticed two things that ameliorated her anger, if only slightly.  The first was that Jaime seemed to hold _everyone_ in low regard, not just her.  The second was that he seemed bitter at the world for some reason. She could never understand that.  He had been blessed with the beauty of the gods. 

She tried to get back at Jaime.  She commented on his pretty looks and how the young noble sons must love him.  He would glare at her and asked her exactly what she meant.  How would he exactly pleasure them with his thick, long cock?

Brienne had gotten so tongue-tied and red in the face that she decided that line of attack had little to no merit.  The realm of sexual innuendo was a dangerous trap for her wander into, she was ill-prepared for it.

The insult that finally hit home was the one that was sneered at Jaime by one and all.  _Kingslayer_. Jaime always kept his face bland and acted as if the word meant nothing to him, but as one who nursed hidden wounds she recognized all the same that it did indeed strike true. 

She used it repeatedly, and at every opportunity questioned his honor.

The other thing Brienne had picked up on was the tension between Jaime and his sister, Cersei.  The whispers of them being lovers was a subtle background chorus like cicada songs at the beginning of summer, their cries distant and plaintive and lonely as the few waited for their brothers and sisters to crawl from the Earth to join them.

Brienne knew repressed sexual tension well, and they were displaying it.  The smiles they gave each other were sickening sweet and full of restrained anger.

There was one day in particular that was bad for Jaime.  Brienne, for the first time, mentioned Cersei and ‘trouble in paradise’.  She alluded to him that maybe Cersei was tired of her brother, the Kingslayer.

“On the practice field you fucking bloviated cow!  I will break that big honking nose again O Brienne of Tarth with the beauty that only a bull could love!” He’d snapped in retaliation.

It was on.

They both stormed to the practice yard in the late afternoon sun and hurled themselves at each other with their practice swords.

The sound of colliding wood was loud in the yard, and faces contorted with effort and barely contained rage.  Back and forth they fought.  Brienne felt elation at seeing Jaime’s eyes flare in shock at her strength and speed.  Brienne was on the offensive, and continually pushed Jaime back.

To his credit, in the end he was able to fight her to a draw.  That had been a first for Brienne, but she did not show it.

After that bout he sought out Brienne for his sword practice.  She at first had tried to refuse his demands, but soon gave up and fought just to placate him.  He would literally throw himself at her, hurling insults almost as fast as his sword work.

After about three weeks of this he came to her quarters after the evening meal.  He railed at her, asking her why she was holding back. 

Brienne did not know what he was talking about, and told him so.  He yelled at her, claiming that she was holding herself back and needed to let go.  She was holding her own with him and hadn’t understood his constant attacks on her sword prowess.

Then she discovered why he had been insulting her even though she was his equal with the sword.  He was secretly pleased that she was his equal.  She had only lost to him twice and each time had immediately demanded another round and again fought to a draw. 

It was five weeks after the last time Jaime had disarmed her and slashed her ribs.  She was on her moon cycle and Jaime had somehow picked up on it, and started boring into her with insults on her being in her period.  He derided her for being a woman and not a man, since _he_ never had to worry about a period.  He had coupled that with her being an ungodly mix of a heifer and fat ugly bull.

Brienne snapped and screamed at Jaime after that, charging him like the bull he accused her of being.  Her rush knocked him off balance and her sword slashed down again and again in a blur of savage action, knocking Jaime’s blocking blade down more and more until it was almost cutting into his face. Then she made a loop swipe and threw his sword off to the left, jamming the tip of her blade into his throat and snarling savagely.

She had won but she felt like enraged animal.  She had let Jamie break her and make her like a wild animal.  She looked down at Jamie who stared up at her with a look she could not define.

She had broken down sobbing and ran back to her room and buried her face in her pillow, soaking it in her tears.

Two hours later there was a soft knock on her door, and Jaime gently asked to come in.

She tried to ignore him, but he kept rapping at her door asking her to open it.  She finally got up and let him in, just so he would leave her alone.

She sat on the bed, her face even more hideous than normal from her childish crying as she swiped her face angrily at her tears.

“I guess you like seeing me like this.  Even uglier than normal,” Brienne snarled at him, then bent her head in shame and started to cry softly again.

He sat beside her on the bed and slowly started to run his fingers through her hair.  He told Brienne he did not mean anything by what he was saying.  He had just been trying to get her angry enough to _truly_ fight him.

“You’re a better swordsman than me, Brienne. I have known it almost from the start and have been trying to get you to stop holding back.”  He paused and sighed. “The way I see it, only Barristan Selmy and Eddard Stark are your betters.”

“Stop trying to humor me, Jaime.”

“That’s the thing Brienne … I’m not. You’re just that good.” He finished softly.

She looked up at him intently then.

“You know … well Brienne, ahem, you do have the loveliest blue eyes … and your eyebrows, the way they arch in the middle, and the way you get those creases beside your mouth when you almost smile …”

 _Oh gods!_ Brienne exclaimed to herself as Jaime started to lean in, _he’s going to kiss me_!

Suddenly, the bed rose up as Jaime hurried out of the room. 

 _Oh course he wasn’t going to kiss you, you stupid cow_! Brienne berated herself, throwing herself down on the bed and sobbing again, soaking her pillow anew with her tears.

Jaime had avoided her after that.  Brienne tried to see him but he was always _busy_ , keeping the door locked to his suite and ignoring her entreaties.

She decided that she didn’t need Jaime. She would do what she should have so long ago and confess her love to Renly.  He had to honor her dedication to his service, at least.

She marched to his suite and was surprised to see Jaime already there.

“You don’t want to go in there, Brienne.”

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do, Lannister!”

“Brienne … sometimes it is better to keep a dream alive than live with the truth.” He had told her softly.

She had shoved him aside and barged in anyways.  She came running back out less than half a minute later, sobbing again.

The next day Brienne was packing up her gear to go back to Tarth.  She was defeated.

That is, until Jaime was in her room storming at her about giving up and being a gutless coward.

They had fought like a Lion and Bear at that.  They wrestled, throwing each other across the room and trying to punch and kick but blocking most of the blows in the limited space.

Then they were in her bed making passionate love throughout the day and long into the night.

Suddenly, there was sunshine, hope and love in her life.  Never again did she have the need to cry her tears into her pillow.  Jaime Lannister was hers and hers alone.

**Jaime**

Jaime yawned in the sunshine, enjoying it along with his wife’s warmth snuggled into his side.

“Jaime, do you remember the first time we made love … how good it was?” Brienne asked him.

Jaime snorted.  “As if could forget, Brienne!” he responded with soft humor and love.  “You may have been a lamb in the beginning, but I definitely remember a certain shy woman turning into a ravenous lioness who took what she wanted quickly enough.”

Brienne elbowed Jaime’s side.  “Jaime, you corrupted me.  I was like a baited bear staked in a pit.  You released me, freed me.  The only thing I could do in return was give you my hot, dripping wet pussy.” Her voice lowered, “you know I’m going to fuck you several times tonight Jaime … I need to feel your cock pounding me from behind … shooting your semen deep into my belly…” she left the thought dangle.  Let it heat Jaime’s loins with hot desire for his sweet beautiful Brienne. 

Jaime squeezed his wife possessively.  She was insatiable.  He was happy she no longer thought she had to compete against Cersei and her ghost.  She was a confident, sexy, beautiful woman and she was all his.  His and no one else’s!

They lay against each other and the cottage wall soaking in the sun.

He let his thoughts wandered as they sometimes did in this peaceful place that great sex with Brienne put him in.

He wondered about … what was that word? Yes, _serendipity_. 

If Brienne had appeared too early, he would not have been ready to take what she so innocently offered.  If she had appeared later … well he did not want to contemplate that eventuality.

He had been ready for a change when she appeared in his life.

He could not be exactly sure when his discomfort with himself began.  He thought it most likely started on one of his walks through the poorer districts of King’s Landing.  He could not remember why, but he had started to notice the plight of the poor and how nothing changed.

Robert had his drunken tourneys and his scrumptious banquets and wore new tailored silks almost every day that cost more than the people of his capital would make in their lifetimes. 

He had tried to talk to Cersei about this, the inequity, unfairness, and impropriety of how the royals lived while doing nothing for the poor. Cersei had laughed at him for his insights. She told him to forget the poor; their duty in life was to bend the knee to put her and Jaime where they belonged, in greatness and opulence as was their birthright.

He felt unsatisfied with Cersei’s views.  It began to burden him how the rich and powerful simply did not see how their subjects toiled.

Then he noticed something else on his walks.  While many were worn down, just as many were not. They worked hard, but with a smile – these folk had a life that contained happiness and love. He noticed fathers with their children out in the streets and in the doorways of their homes and workplaces - fathers enjoying the natural affection of their children.

One family in particular really touched him.  It was a father with golden hair like his own, with three children he would play with in front of his tannery - two sons and a daughter.  They were younger than his, but roughly had the same age difference between them as his own children. 

He would walk slowly past that place of business, watching the children calling to their father with obvious love, and his patient responses to their inquires.  He felt a jealous stab when he watched the man throwing his children up in the air and catching them as they laughed and squealed.

He tried to talk to Cersei about his stirrings of regret with not actually being able to be a father to his children.  Maybe if he had been a true father Joffrey would not be the burgeoning monster he was becoming. Cersei had hissed at him that he had to accept what she could give him.  It was not her fault that their father had married her to Robert Baratheon - she didn’t have a damn choice!  She made the best of her situation, and so must he. To do otherwise would be treason, and mean certain death.

She could not see his viewpoint at all.

She got angry and defensive each time he tried to get her to understand that an emptiness was growing inside him.  That he needed something more than her part-time love and looking at his children as if they were strangers that he could never touch or acknowledge as his own.

It seemed to be beyond Cersei’s ability to comprehend.

Then, with his spirit already unsettled, Jaime was forced to feel betrayal and the sting of infidelity.

He had long learned to explain away his wife lying with that fat oaf of a king Robert.  It galled him each time she slept with the lout, but he took it.  He was of the Kingsguard, after all - it was his duty.  His father was always about duty, wasn’t he?  He was coming to hate duty.

He found out by accident that his wife had been sleeping with their cousin Lancel.  Lancel had discovered Cersei and Jaime’s affair several years prior.  He had been easily shut up with a little intimidation and some extra gold dragons to spend. All had been well, or so Jaime thought.  But as he came to find out, Lancel seemed to have found religion somewhere along the way.  He had come to Cersei telling her she must repent and forgo Jaime.  That she must confess her sins to the high priest – which he would stand as her advocate and protector.

The naïve ass.

Cersei said she had to seduce him to get the boy to see reason.  She had smirked at her inventiveness in addicting the boy to her pussy.  She had found it all amusing.

Jaime had been enraged and wanted to kill Lancel. Cersei had just laughed at him.  What would that accomplish, except getting his head cut off? But she had not told him the full truth even then.  Meryn Trant had discovered Cersei and Lancel by happenstance, and he had threatened to expose both her infidelity and incestuous proclivities. 

Of course his dear sister had instantly opened her legs wide to keep the ‘knight’ quiet.  He had come to hate the look of the man.  He was trapped.  To do anything would have resulted in his death and that of his sweet sister.  He contemplated that for a while, but then the thought of Myrcella and Tommen would enter his mind.

Joffrey was a lost shit, but those two weren’t.  He swallowed his bile while his sister swallowed those men’s semen.  He felt a little part of himself dying every day.

That was until a certain woman from Tarth had come into his life.  Slowly she had brought Jaime back to life.  Not only did she save his life, she changed him like a butterfly emerging from its chrysalis, into a new and hopefully improved person. Her love healed him.  He grew to detest his old life and finally found the courage to make a full change. To take the second chance the gods he did not believe in had given him.

He remembered that night as he lay with his wife in their new cottage, her having just told him that she was pregnant.  He had been so stunned, and filled with love and gratitude. He _would_ be given a second chance.  Gods he would not throw this one away.  He would take this precious gift and cherish it.

As they had lain contentedly, Brienne had softly asked him about the day that Eddard Stark had found him on the throne after killing the Mad King.  She had softly prodded and cajoled until he had finally told her the whole story.

He smiled at her righteous anger for him.  She had wanted to jump into the ocean and swim to the mainland, then ride to King’s Landing and then Winterfell to tell them all they needed to get on their knees and kiss Jaime’s feet.  He was hero!

He had kissed her and told her that Eddard Stark would never have accepted his explanation. 

Brienne had calmed down and said something that had stuck with him ever since.  “You never gave him a chance to be noble, Jaime. From all I hear of this man, I think he would have surprised you.  He is honor bound and stiff, yes, but he seems to be pragmatic and just. You should have given him the chance to be great and accept the truth of the situation.”

He still wondered if she had been right.

“I’m going to King’s Landing Brienne, to face the Queen.” He told his wife, softly kissing her temple.

“Why Jaime…? She had not called for you.  Stay here. She has chosen to let the past be the past.  You have a family now, Jaime.”

“Yes I do.  That is the reason I must go.  Maybe she has just been too busy to come for me yet.  Maybe she thinks she will let me live, and tomorrow she will decide differently.  I will not live with this uncertainty.  I will not have her dragon winging across the sea to attack with her need for vengeance.”

“I killed her father.  There must be restitution.  I will go before her and accept her judgment.”

Brienne sighed, and Jaime hoped she could understand his reasoning.  He wanted to completely break from his previous life.  He wanted their new life together to be totally free of any past entanglements.

“We will be coming with you.” She told her husband.

“No! I forbid it!  I will suffer her judgment alone.  The sin is mine and the punishment will be mine.  You and the children will be safe here.  She has shown herself to only punish the guilty.”

“The children and I will be coming with you, Jaime.  Your fate is our fate.”

Jaime started to argue.  Brienne pushed herself with cat-like reflexes and put her finger on his lips. “Ssshhhh, Jaime.  You know I will knock sense in your head with my practice sword if I must.  We _will_ come with you. The Queen says this is a time of forgiveness of past wrongs and sins.  That we are living in a time of Reclamation. Let’s put her words to the test.”

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was standing on the bench below the window looking out over the water with a smile on his face.  Jaime was finally returning from his self-exile in Tarth. His family was dysfunctional he knew, but Jaime had always treated him well.  He loved his big brother, and couldn’t help but feel excited.

If it had not been for Jaime, he wondered if he could have survived Cersei and her hatred of him. Thinking of those years, his face twisted sourly again.  She had moved on the next phase of her training.  When he read of it he had gleefully bet large she would fail.  Everything about it spelled disaster for her. 

He was much poorer after that bet.  He had no idea what the hell had gotten into his sister!  She could now stand in the broiling sun for an hour, holding her arms out while gripping pails of heavy sand. It should have been impossible! He was growing more afraid of his distant sister by the day.  He needed Jaime.  _For protection!_

He turned and went back to his desk.  He sat down and looked over a report from Dragonstone.  With the news from Varys’ new sparrows in the North it had quickly become known that Eddard Stark was hoarding obsidian and having it shaped into arrowheads, spear tips, and daggers.

He had read that to Dany in their nightly Klatch of Confidantes.  Any news of the North was first vetted among themselves before being presented to the small council. 

By now, all had figured out why Eddard was doing this.  Maester Lape had confirmed their deductions.  Eddard  believed he needed it to fight the forces of the Ice King beyond the Wall. He was preparing as he believed the Ice Wight had a massive army. But that was impossible, after eight thousand years.  Maybe some form of dead were shambling around, but not some force that could breach the Wall.  It was seven hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick.  It was even said that magic was woven in its walls, but Tyrion doubted that much too.

Dany had asked her Klatch mates what they thought.  Of course Missandei and Syrio advised that they move on this information aggressively.  He and Barristan though, having doubts, saw no reason to not pursue this.  It would really cause little harm, and give employment to many artisans that could use the work.  Dany had decisively made the decision to not only make piercing implements of warrior but to produce them in prodigious quantities.  Tyrion saw again that when the Queen made a decision she committed to it totally.  She had total confidence in her deductions.

Stannis had groused at being ordered to start mining and shaping weapons from the ‘useless, brittle stone’.  Dany had sent a large shipment of gold to Stannis along with quarrymen from King’s Landing and Essos’ Free Cities, and they had already arrived at Dragonstone to start crafting the weapons.  More were heading to Dragonstone.  In fact the numbers of artisans coming to fashion weapons were so great that his Queen had created some villages for the craftsmen on Driftmark.  She had a small fleet of cogs moving material between the two islands.

Spear, javelins and arrow heads production was ramping up.  Daenerys had galleons moving the produced to the mainland at Duskendale and Kings Landing.  The weapons packed in walnut shells and put on wagons heading to King’s Landing from Duskendale.  When they arrived at King’s Landing the product was being prepared to form up in wagon trains to head up the King’s Highway to the North.

Tyrion thought the dragon glass would never be used but the Queen deemed otherwise.  He had to agree with her assessment.  If she was wrong then it was wasted effort that had employed many artisans adding to the economy.  If Tyrion was wrong they would be dead.

He wanted to go on living and agreed the effort was worth it.

Tyrion moved on to reports of the Houses.  Mace had sent another raven wailing about the abduction of his grandchildren.  Tyrion again wondered why Eddard was making his life so difficult.

His frustration was interrupted by a knock on the door.  “Can I come in, cuz?” was the quiet entreaty.

“Yes!” Tyrion leaped out of his seat and waddled himself over to the door, pushing it open hard.

Two small, beautiful children came bounding into the room and into his small body.  Little arms lopped around him.  “Unkie Tyr, Unkie Tyr!” he heard squealed by the little girl and boy.  They hugged and jostled his body as they laughed.  Tyrion looked down at the little hurricanes wrapped around his upper legs and waist.

Then he looked up at his smiling brother.  He was disturbed because he saw sadness in the grin. He should have known that the Queen would spare him. She spared _everyone_. Then he spied the huge woman behind his brother.  He looked at her and smiled.  She was definitely no beauty, but all the reports and sparrow chips made it clear that she was so very good for Jaime.

“Brienne of Tarth,” Tyrion nodded his head and looked down.  “This must be my niece Breanna, and my nephew Brandon.” 

The children broke their little bear hugs and Breanna looked up at him seriously.  “You’re short.” She proclaimed. 

Tyrion ruffled the little girl’s hair “Yes I am Breanna … I forgot to grow up.”

Her eyes went large “You can do that?!”

“Just look at me.”

“Wow!” Breanna looked over at her mother for confirmation.

“Your uncle is a very special man, Breanna.”

They spent the next thirty minutes getting to know each other.

When the twins started to show signs of wearing out, Brienne took them to Tyrion’s bed and pulled a book from the rucksack on her back and started to read to them while Jaime and Tyrion sat at his small table in the corner of the room.

Tyrion asked Jaime for his opinion on the events going on in the North.  He told Jaime all he knew, and his thoughts on the matter.

Jaime mulled it all over for a minute.  “Tyrion. Brienne and I are the muscle that people like you use to achieve what you deem the proper course of action.  I can only tell you what we were raised to believe. The Wall defends the realm against nothing but myths and legends. But then again, Eddard is a smart man.  He believes in what he is doing.  Should we not as well?  I truly don’t know, Tyrion.”

The smaller brother looked up at him.  “Are you worried about your meeting with the Queen tonight?”

“Yes I am, little brother.  I killed her father.”

“He was mad, Jaime.  Everyone knows it.”

“Just the same.”

Tyrion saw Jaime’s wife glaring at him, and wondered why.  What was Jaime not telling him?  Whatever it was, Jaime was not ready to speak of it. “I can only hope the Queen shows forbearance,” the taller lion said.

“She will, Jaime.  She has not shared with me her thoughts, but she spared Robert and Cersei.  She has much less reason to have held ill against you, brother.  I will trust in her and her willingness to forgive.”

They set the matter aside, and laughed over shared good memories.

“What is Cersei doing in Dorne, Tyrion?”

He saw his brother look quickly at Brienne, but she was smiling enigmatically back at them.

“I have no fear of Cersei Lannister, brother-in-law.  Please tell us.” Brienne spoke softly looking at Jaime with nothing but pure love before turning her attention back to her drowsy but still playing children, keeping their focus so the brothers could converse.

Jaime listened as Tyrion told him of her martial training, getting into fights and _winning_ them.  It seemed she was single-minded in her determination to succeed.

“She has cost me a fucking fortune Jaime.  I don’t know how she is doing it.”

Tyrion watched Jaime mull over this news of the sister they no longer really knew.

“She always said she could be a great warrior if she had been permitted.  She always said she should have been born a man.”  Jaime paused, staring off into space.  “Maybe she was right.”

A twinkle came into his eyes then. “Little brother, she could tear you limb from limb now, you know. I’m sure she still hates you.” 

Tyrion’s body shivered in fright. His face went red when Jaime and Brienne laughed at his discomfiture.

Jaime asked of his firstborn children.  He shook his head sadly at news of Joffrey and his cowardice.  He smiled at Tommen and his training for service to the realm.  He was first shocked, and then laughed at Myrcella’s Pride of Dorne.  He was happy she had found happiness with three wives.  All Jamie could do was shake his head at her prowess.

Tyrion then told Jaime and his wife that Obara had made it known that Cersei was to be her wife.

Jaime had laughed hard at that.  He joked that Cersei would rather sow her cunt shut before she let a woman go down on her.  She was straight as the proverbial arrow.

And then it was time to leave.

Jaime gathered up his family.  He paused at the door lintel as they waited in the hall.

“You’re the Hand now, Tyrion.  You have vast resources at your disposal.”

Tyrion wondered where this line of thought was going.  “Yes I do.  What are you getting at, brother?”

“You could try to find her.  It has been many years but she is out there, somewhere. Go and find her, Tyrion.”

“It is way too late for that, Jaime.  Some things should be left in the past.  Thank you though, for thinking of her.”

He saw his brother hesitate.  Jaime seemed like he was debating on saying something more, but shook it off and took his leave.

He went back to his window and looked out with melancholy.

It really was too late for that.  He could only hope that Tysha had forgiven him.  He did not think that she would, though.  He still had nightmares of that day.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen looked in the mirror. She had put on a flattering gown of diaphanous sheer material that was low cut to show her cleavage. It showed off her tight little body.  She wanted this man to see her as the beautiful woman she was - she found it put men off their guard, and she could use that to her advantage.

Her fifty-seven silver bells were weaved into her hair, highlighting her long silver tresses.

Aggo knocked on her door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and in stepped Jaime Lannister.  He was indeed as beautiful as the reports said.  His long blond hair and green eyes were enticing, if she were straight. Cersei was more attractive, but she was an undeniable bitch.

He stood there a moment, and then a very tall woman came in with a child on each hip.  She glared at the Queen.

Jaime made a _what can I do?_ motion with his hands.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes.  She now knew who wore the trousers in that relationship.  Brienne had turned the tables on her.  She had brought her children to show the Queen that Jaime had a family and she needed to take that into account with any decision.

Daenerys adjusted her thoughts and strategy.  Not that it needed much adjusting.

The children came running over to her when their mother put them down. 

The little girl looked up at her strangely.  “You’re short!”

Brienne looked mortified, and Jaime chuckled. Brienne stepped in, feeling the need to do damage control, but Daenerys was not offended.  She _was_ short!  She showed her amusement to Brienne with her eyes. 

Daenerys bent to one knee and looked Breanna in the eye.  “You are most perceptive Breanna of Tarth.  Can I trust you to keep this a secret?  It is a realm secret.  My safety relies on you keeping this a secret.  Can you do that for me Breanna?”

The child nodded solemnly with large eyes.

“You can trust me my Queenie!” the child exclaimed.

“Good.  I will rely on that promise Ser knight!”

The little girl puffed her chest out in importance.

Daenerys looked up again.  She looked at Brienne closely.  Brienne was no beauty, but the way Jaime Lannister looked at his wife made Dany smile on the inside.  Brienne clearly had this man wrapped around her little finger. She liked that.

For an hour they sat at her table and spoke, getting to know each other.  The children played as they chatted, running around the Queen’s quarters.  Brienne went to stop them but Daenerys held up her hand. “Let them play.  I only wish my daughter was still alive to put life into this room.”

She saw the husband and wife share a sad look.

Finally, Daenerys decided she needed to know the truth.  Jamie needed to lance the boil that was clearly working on him.  Daenerys had been willing to leave that incident in the past but Jaime coming to King’s Landing brought the death of her mad father to the forefront.

“Why did you kill my father, Jaime Lannister?  You forsook your sacred trust and committed a great sin and crime against the throne and the gods.  Will you try and kill me in the future as well?”

“That is unfair!” Brienne roared, her blue eyes flaring with fire and challenge.  Her children looked up at her startled.  All three adults saw this and made sure to act calmly to not upset the children.

“No it is not, Brienne.” Jaime said. “That is totally a fair question.”

Daenerys waited.

“I’m a Kingslayer.  I betrayed my duty, as you said.  He may have been mad but I was sworn to defend him.  I killed him instead.  I have no honor.  I will accept your judgment.”

“So you would deserve my judgment.  Even if I said a life for a life?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“ _Jaime!_ ” Brienne screamed at her husband.  The supposed calm had been shattered.  Daenerys saw the children suddenly stop playing on the bed with the pillows they had pulled off, their eyes large with fear and doubt.  Brienne scooped up her children and hugged them cooing to them calming their rattled nerves.  They looked at the Queen with big eyes.  Their little minds unsure of what was occurring between the small white haired woman with bells in her hair and their father.

“I see. Jaime, how many people have you killed?”

Jaime and Brienne looked at her with narrowed eyes, wondering where she was going with her question.

“I am not sure, maybe ten or fifteen during Robert’s Rebellion.  It has been quiet since then.”

“Were those killings just?”

“Excepting your father, yes, Daenerys.”

“Ten or fifteen lives … I have killed my enemies by the thousands, Jaime Lannister.  That is by my own hand.”  She saw the husband and wife’s eyes grow large.  “I’ve chopped my enemies down like wheat in the field with my scythe. So my killing has dwarfed yours, would you not agree?”

Jaime looked at her hard.  “Yes.”

“But I am Queen.  I have executed with my hand over four hundred and fifty men and women.  Have you executed anyone beside my father?  Did you look him in the eye when you ended his life?”

“No.”

“I have.  When I took Meereen I was a ghoul covered in their sewage.  I am not sure who I killed there that night.  I was in a frenzy.  I think … I think I may have killed a few children in my battle madness…

“I ordered many noble families into a pyramid in Yunkai and burned it to the ground.  I can still see the men, women, children and babes dying as fire ate their flesh from their bones.  Many jumping hundreds of feet to their death.  I can still hear their bodies hitting the stone roads.”

She felt hot tears starting to form.

“I was not strong enough to save my own daughter who died right before my eyes.”

Jamie and Brienne looked at each other hearing the words of their Queen.  She had utterly destroyed her enemies.

“I have burned my enemies by the thousands with one word: _dracarys_.  Were all worthy of that death?

“Many I executed in a group.  I now know some were innocent.  But I executed them all.

“I think the execution of one man, a mad man, pales before my actions, Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime looked at her with wonder.

“Will you tell me why you killed my father?  The truth.”

Jaime told her the truth, and Daenerys listened with rapt attention. 

“I see.  So … instead of Kingslayer you are a hero. Why did you not tell Eddard Stark the truth?”

“He never would have accepted what I had to say.”

“You never gave him the chance.”

Brienne and Dany played with the children for another hour, calming and reassuring the little innocents. 

Finally, it was time for them to leave.

“I would like to fight you on the practice square in the morning.  I am told you are both very, very good.  I like challenges.  Will you accept?” Daenerys asked.

Both Jaime and Brienne were surprised, but accepted.

As they started to leave, Jaime hesitated. “My Queen. Can I ask a question for my brother?  He does not know I am asking, so please don’t tell him.”

Daenerys assured him of her silence and waited, curious.

Jaime asked her if Tyrion had ever mentioned Tysha to her.  He had not.  Jaime then told Daenerys the whole sad story, and of Jaime’s part in it.

He asked the Queen to look for her.  “It is so sad your Grace.  For a few years all Tyrion would ask anyone he met was ‘where do whores go?’ Of course no one knows.”

Daenerys said she would see if she could help somehow, and then they left her.

Daenerys went and put a few logs in the fire and placed her hands before the hot flames, not even feeling them.

She mused that the answer to Tyrion’s question was simple really.  How could he not science that out?

_Where did whores go?_

_Lys, of course._

**Varys**

The spider was looking out a window over the practice square.  The queen was bouncing as she did her warm up routines.  She was undeniably excited to have a new challenge.

In many ways Varys thought the woman had male tendencies. She loved to test herself. 

Jaime and Brienne were being disgusting, massaging each other loosening up their muscles after stretching and sharing quick kisses. Watching that, Varys was glad that he had been cut so many years ago.  He was able to keep focused.  He did not need ‘relief’. His Queen needed the women gracing her bed to find release and pleasure to alleviate the burden and challenges of rule, and she was insatiable.  Not that the women were complaining – but he preferred not to have that problem.

He sighed.  Why did Eddard have to run off with the one high, noble princess that seemed to fit the Queen’s desires and needs, on top of everything else?

Jaime and Daenerys stepped into the middle of the practice field looking at each other with their practice swords.

Then, on some unseen signal they advanced on each other and their swords became a blur.  He could see Jaime was surprised as all men were with the Queen’s speed and strength.  They danced a beautiful weave of attack and counterattack, their swords clacking together loudly.  The blades would lock up and slide against each other as the man and woman grunted and shoved, then disengaging to again attack with swords arcing high and then low.

The fight went on for ten minutes.  By the time it was over both participants had torn tunics and bright red lines on their legs and arms.  Daenerys had landed one hard blow to Jaime’s ribs and had hit his kidney with another hard shot.  Jamie had growled at the time but now after the fight was over he was good nature about the Queen getting the better of him.  He was happy to put up such a good fight.  He smirked he was used to getting his ass kicked by Brienne. 

Varys observed the giant woman’s mighty blush.  She was too modest by half Varys thought.

The Queen had a big smile on her face.

There was a thirty minute break as Brienne clucked over Jaime and Daenerys watched with a sullen look.  He knew she wanted her own mate clucking over her.

While he waited for the next round of fighting, he wondered about the challenge the Queen had given him.  Normally, she would have gone to Tyrion for such an assignment but this involved the dwarf directly.

He remembered Tyrion asking that question once, years ago: “where do whores go?”

He had not thought much on it, but treated it as a riddle, turning the question over in his mind, wondering how to decipher it.

He was actually riled that Daenerys once hearing the question immediately knew the answer.  She had not treated it as a sphinx riddle but looked at it as the obvious answer to the question itself. Where else would a woman who had been mortally shamed with the words of being a ‘whore’ go?  She would go to the epicenter of the trade.  Lys.

He had put in a request to have an audience with Chataya and Alayaya.  They were the Queens of Prostitution in King’s Landing and through that, Westeros itself. He would find this Tysha for Tyrion.  He could only hope that Tyrion would like what he found.

The second round, Daenerys vs. Brienne, was ready to commence. 

The two women stepped into the square and circled each other, sizing each other up and down.  Daenerys was an expert in predicting her opponents.  She seemed to have a sixth sense in being able to science out her opponents skills and style of defense. 

He had seen the giant woman, Brienne, taking in the fight between the Queen and her husband. She had likely noted a few things as well. His sparrows had seen the Lannister and woman of Tarth practice on the Sapphire Isle.  She was a controlled berserker.

The two women charged each other and their swords collided with violent force.  They attacked and parried,  the taller woman using her size and strength to press her attack while the Queen used her smaller stature and agility to counter the woman’s sheer might.

The Queen deflected and side stepped the large woman’s attack leaving Brienne off balance.

Varys was impressed.  Brienne quickly saw that sheer power would not win the day, and her attacks became much more controlled and crafty. She began to use feints and subtle shifts in her attacks.  The Queen easily adapted to these new tactics.

They were a draw.  Size versus speed and agility on full display.  They would lock up swords, grunting as the scion of Tarth tried to force the Queen back and down but the Queen’s unnatural strength allowed Daenerys to easily push back.

Suddenly, Brienne dropped her sword and gripped the Queen, throwing her to the ground and getting on top of her while throwing a vicious punch down.  All watching gasped when the Queen caught the punch and _stopped_ it!  Brienne looked at her fist stopped in mid-flight with shock, and Daenerys pulled the large woman down and to the right, toppling her over.

Both women’s hands went out and gripped tunic and hair as their feet kicked out at each other with grunts and curses.  To Varys they looked like two alley cats in a hissing catfight - the only thing missing was fur flying.

The two women were staring at each other, afraid to let go as they jerked and pulled on each other, their feet a blur kicking at one another.  Their armored legs blocking and muting each other’s kicks.

Then, with the same thought they broke apart rolling back and away from each other and desperately scrabbling to pick up their blades. They found them and spun to rush each other again.

For the next fifteen minutes they fought and cursed to a drawn match.  They were exhausted when they finally separated.

Daenerys had a big smile on her face as she shook Brienne’s hand telling the giant woman _she was awesome_!

The tall, not-so-pretty woman blushed heavily.  Jaime kissed the giant hard and deep as she squealed in pleasure.  Varys determined that Jaime’s vision must not be so good.

He went to the small room that he and Tyrion like to meet in privately.  Varys was concerned with the Iron Bank and this waiting for them to declare what they would require from the Queen. 

Tyrion had told him of the debt.  The assassination of Aegon VI.  He had admired how the Queen so logically looked at the problem and found the solution that best solved it.  With her love of taking care of her problems with hands on efficacy he was surprised at her deigning to use the House of Black and White to solve that particular issue.

Neither he nor Tyrion could foresee what they would demand.  Apparently the bank was not sure either - waiting for a certain something to occur to satisfy their debt.

Varys hated trying to science out organizations.  People let their base emotions control themselves.  That made it easy to figure out what a man or woman might do.  With organizations, so many were involved in their decisions that it was so much harder to understand, comprehend, and plan against.

Also, Varys’ spiders had reported from the depths of the Iron Bank and the upper chambers of the House of Black and White.  Some rancor had cropped up between the two entities.  Normally, they worked in lock-step with each other but some tension had developed in the last several years.

The leader of the assassins guild, Jaqen H'ghar, was evidently questioning directives and orders.  From what Varys had learned it was not open rebellion.  The House of Death still followed directives, but tension was building. 

Why after all this time?  He had tried to learn more of this Jaqen H’ghar, but he was a mystery.  Why would a man have hair like that?  This was a mystery that he and Tyrion knew would have to be solved.

**Jaime**

Brienne and the children had already gone on the gangplank up to the ship. Jaime stood on the dock, looking down at his brother. It had been a good week.  He had made peace with the Queen and no longer had to worry about a summons in the middle of the night.

Tyrion was looking good.  Content.  He was so happy for his little brother.  He had become the Hand of the Queen and was truly valued by her.  It had been a long time coming, but Tyrion was finally being respected for his intellect and talents.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Tyrion said up to his brother.

“I won’t, little brother.  Tarth is our home, but we will visit regularly.  I want my children to have their uncle.  If Cersei can transform herself somehow, they will have an aunt too.  I’m not holding my breath on that, though.”

Tyrion laughed at that.  His sister was still costing him a fortune!

Jaime looked out over King’s Landing.  “I don’t miss this place at all, Tyrion.  I have many bad memories here.  I miss you, and I like the Queen well enough, but this place is full of bad thoughts for me.”

“In time you won’t recognize much of King’s Landing,” Tyrion said. “The Queen will start rebuilding the poor quarters of this city and Old Town.  She says that the largess of the crown should be for the people.”

“She means it, doesn’t she Tyrion?”

“Yes she does.  She definitely wants to bring in new age of justice and equality.  She wants an age of reclamation. … time will tell, but I believe in her.”

“This may sound strange, but so do I.  I am a cynical man by nature and history but I think she actually might succeed.”

They had parted then, shaking hands.

He went to his wife on the rail looking out at the sea on the windward side.  She had put their children down for their afternoon naps.  All the excitement of King’s Landing had left them exhausted.

“I like your brother, Jaime.  He is intelligent and cunning, but a very good man still,” his wife said.

“Yes he is, Brienne.  Being the muscle makes us more simple than men like Tyrion and the Queen.  They play the Game of Thrones, but aren’t corrupted by it.  Rare indeed.”

“Do you think the Queen will ever have need of our muscle, husband?”

“Only the future will tell us that, sweet wife.” Jaime spoke, taking is wife’s large and calloused hand and squeezing it affectionately as the ship pulled anchor and headed out to sea and home on the afternoon tide.


	26. Flight Into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN#!: Arya hits the road next chapter to go visit someone. I wonder what she will find?

Chapter 26

Flight Into Hell

Daenerys / Bran / Meera / Daenerys / Bran / Daenerys / Ice King / Daenerys / Meera / Croyel / Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was tired.  She’d endured a long day of meetings discussing the events occurring in North.  It was clear that House Stark was up to something, but the Queen still could not put her finger on it.  The man was mobilizing his forces even with his denials, but his orientation was North rather than South.  It made _no_ sense.

There had been an attack by a new mercenary company that the Dothraki was actively fighting near the province Qohor.  She itched to take Drogon east to help take care of the problem, but knew she needed to have faith in her commander.

His forces had been shredded during the first battle, but had placed stronghold troops that had managed to stall the company’s advance just the same.  The charges firing back and forth were confusing - each side claimed stridently they were the innocent and aggrieved party.  She needed to go and settle this problem but she could not just drop everything to fly east.  Things were tense enough in Westeros, she dare not take herself away.

The rebel Lord refused to bend the knee to Daenerys without a direct parley.  He wore a helm with mighty stag antlers on it.  She had sent ravens to Tyrosh to send word to settle into a holding action and not press any further attacks until she could personally come and have the requested parley.

The Queen held audience on the throne, which had been tiring as it usually was.  She gave each case brought before her full attention and thought, just the same.  Tyrion and Missandei proved invaluable in providing background information to each matter, and she often huddled with them asking their opinions to divine the truth.

Tyrion brought his knowledge of the Game of Thrones and the play of it.  Missandei was so innocent and pure that she could often divine when persons were lying and obfuscating.  When one never lies it is easier for them to spot the lies of others.

She grew tired of the petty squabbles that the magistrates could not solve and, thus, needed the royal decree.  Daenerys always tried to dispense justice that was based on fairness and compassion.

Once she had seen the last supplicant, she took a luxuriating bath and ate a light meal of melons and pears while reading over some reports that Tyrion had just finished outlining the debt of the Iron Throne.  He had unraveled more of the chicanery and outright lies that lay in the ledgers.  Tyrion, Master of Laws Micud Caudill, and Master of Coin Vedad Softic had forced a ten percent reduction of debt when their careful inspection of the Bank’s books versus their own books revealed obvious “errors” on the side of the Iron Bank.

The Iron Bank had forgiven ten percent of the debt to show good faith.  Daenerys snorted.  Tyrion believed that the bank had been doing tit-for-tat, knowing the Iron Throne had been defrauding them, so they played in turn.

Dany made her way to her bed, and got underneath the covers.  She was too tired to masturbate.  Normally several hard orgasms took the edge off, but she was just exhausted.  Dany loved masturbating.  A woman knows her own body better than anyone else ever does.  If she ever found a true love, she planned to masturbate freely with them.

Dany fell asleep quickly, and the Direwolf dream started again.  The dream had faded soon after her arrival in Westeros but recently it had returned.  Daenerys could find no reason for its sudden reappearance.  It had been several nights since she had last had it.  In the dream she was back in the hall and it was getting colder.  The wolf was at her side now as she curled up on the floor, pressed into the mighty beast enjoying the beast’s warmth.  The wolf stared down the hall, full of tension, its muzzle twitching and its tail thumping hard on the hall floor.

The wolf suddenly rose up on all fours and growled, then started down the hall but stopped after a few steps and looked back with an inquiring look.  She understood what the beast meant: _follow me_.  The wolf would step down the hall, and then saddle back and look at Daenerys.  The wolf wanted to confront the threat.

Dany was indecisive.  She was still nude which did not bother her, what bothered is that she did not have her weapons.  While strong for a woman and skilled in hand to hand combat, she knew she needed her weapons to confront the demon or whatever it was that waited down the hall.  The wolf finally came to stand before the Targaryen in a defensive position to protect the Queen.

Dany woke up with a start.  The dream had started and changed starting a week ago.  She wondered why.  She shivered, still remembering the cold of the dream.

Dany snuggled underneath the covers and soon fell asleep again.  She slept soundly for a few hours, then she heard a ‘ _qwork_ ’.  There was a long silence, and then another ‘ _qwork’_.  Soon other ‘ _qworks_ ’ joined into a cacophony of dissonance.  Then she felt a stinging peck on her forehead. 

Daenerys awoke waving her arms wildly in front of her face.  She felt large bodies colliding against her arms.  She opened her eyes and was shocked to see ravens and crows circling and screaming wildly in her room, flying out the large windows as more poured in and circled, squawking at her, urging her to fly out of her room at breakneck speed.

Dany felt their urgency as raven claws clenched into her hair and dragged her in jerks to the window.  She waved her arms and reached for her sword, pulling it from its scabbard and slashing the flaming blue blade at the birds careening around her room.  Her sword arced at the birds, passing harmlessly through their bodies as she was stinging all over from the hard pecks of their angry beaks.

Dany awoke abruptly, sitting up and throwing her covers off her body.  The room was lit by the half-moon. She quickly got up and got the fire roaring in the fireplace, and looked around the room.  No crows.  She began to breathe easier.  Then she spotted a raven feather, with a few others laying on the floor in her chamber.  She ran a hand across her forehead, but felt no welts. 

Dany remembered the premonition from Meera.  It was time to act.

Early the next morning she called Tyrion and Barristan to her.  She did not want to bring up what she proposed to do with even Missandei and Syrio.  They would strongly oppose her too but she knew that Barristan and Tyrion would more easily give in to what she meant to do.  This was not a matter to be brought up with the Klatch of Confidents.  They were her most trusted advisors.  She explained what she meant to do.  They both protested loudly and vehemently.  Why hadn’t she told them?

She told them she did not want them to oppose her wishes.  She was the Queen, but she knew they would argue with her.  She was readying to leave.  They continued arguing with her as she left her room to go to the kitchen to get a quick, light meal.  Barristan had stalked off as Tyrion fretted.  Once her hunger had been satisfied, Daenerys headed toward the large courtyard.

There Tyrion saw the three dragons waiting for their mother.  He sighed and wished her well.  Barristan who had early left, reappeared.  He was clad in his battle chainmail and light plate armor over his shoulders and chest.  He had put on his dragon skin gloves and chaps to ride a dragon.  He began attaching his scabbard.   

“What are you doing?” Daenerys demanded.

“I am coming with you” Barristan told her simply.

“No you are not.” He merely stared at her.  For a minute they battled wills with each other.  Daenerys finally broke, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Fine.  But first wait here,” the Queen demanded in an imperious tone. 

Barristan and Tyrion waited in stark silence - Tyrion in apprehension, and Barristan centering himself.  He was steeling himself for any upcoming combat.  He centered his mind to achieve the perfect balance. 

Daenerys reappeared with a cursing Syrio Forel following her.  He was demanding to accompany her too.  The Queen told him that he had to stay because the Kingdom would need his leadership in case she did not return.  Plus, he would never get past fifty in the air with his air sickness.  Syrio’s face went apoplectic with the reminder of his weakness.

All three men started to argue loudly.

“I have every intention of returning but … but in case I don’t … Quiet!  I command your obedience!”  The three men fell silent.

“I have delayed too long in doing this.”  She had been carrying a bundle wrapped in a blanket.  “Barristan Selmy and Syrio Forel, you have been with me from the beginning.  You have supported me from the start.  I wish to give you each a gift - a token of my esteem.”

She got down on one knee and unfolded her bundle.  All three men gasped.  Daenerys arose with a broadsword in her right hand and gave it to Barristan.  In her left hand she handed Syrio a rapier made of Valyrian steel, rippling deep blue in the light. 

Barristan was looking in awe at his own Valyrian sword, the glyphs telling him that he held the “Hammer of Doom”.  He looked up at Daenerys. 

“It feels much like your sword in my hand.  Do you approve?”

Barristan smiled and nodded his head softly yes.  As he did this, men came out with the saddle, chaps and gloves and boot covers.  Barristan quickly pulled on his protective gear.  He threw the saddle on the back of the dragon and using his gloves and boots to get grips on Viseron’s scales he vaulted up Viserion’s back his chaps protecting his legs.  Viserion turned his head back and head bumped his father affectionately as Barristan secured the saddle hooking it to the dragon’s scales. 

“It is time to go.  When we go to combat we will all fly on Drogon, but for now you can ride Viserion.”  The queen jumped up and scaled up her son’s body quickly getting on his back.  Barristan put his hands on Viserion head and looked in his dragon’s eyes as the dragon purred in happiness.  The ivory dragon pranced hopping from foot to foot his eyes locked with Barristan’s in eagerness to be away. 

“Tyrion, you will find something for you in the blanket too.” Then she was away with Drogon, shooting up into the sky, gaining altitude fast.

The knight released Viserion’s head and the dragon whipped his head around and launched himself up into the sky with his brother right behind him.  The two smaller dragons pumped their wings hard to quickly catch up with their black brother as they gained attitude and speed off moving quickly away to the North.  Drogon screamed out a mighty roar promising death and doom to his enemies.  Viserion and Rhaegal joined in with their loud trumpets of challenge as they moved off to the North.

Tyrion watched them disappear.

Tyrion walked over to the blanket and bent down.  He came up bearing a Valyrian long Dagger that made an excellent half-sword for a man of his size.  The dwarf slashed through the air, smiling.

 

**Bran**

Bran was watching Meera pacing in the small glade they had set up camp in.  They were waiting for Daenerys to come and pick them up for the flight to the Tree of Life. The young girl was tense and muttering.  Bran understood her tension.

He appeared calm on the outside, but he too felt the anxiety of the moment.  The dreams had become more intense as of late.  He was flying in the sky so high and then buried in the Earth, entangled in roots. He much preferred the former dreams, but he knew that his destiny was first under the ground. 

He had to delve into the Earth before he could soar. 

“Hodor, Hodor!” his loyal friend chanted. 

“Easy Hodor … all is well.” He told the half giant.  The large, simple man calmed.

Bran thought back to his first meeting with the Reed children early last week.  They had come to him after the feast his father held for his loyal bannermen from the Neck.  Bran watched the Reed children and their father conferring towards the end of the meeting.

The children asked if Bran could take them to the Godswood.  Eddard gave his son a grimaced smile in answer.  Bran knew his father sensed that his son would soon be leaving.  His father would let him seek out his destiny.

He was still learning not to be bitter about his injury.  He was just beginning to come into his burgeoning manhood, and then had it ripped away.  The Raven was teaching him the true meaning of service.  He had dreamed of being a knight on the field of battle.  His battlefield would now be on the spiritual plain, and fought with mind and soul.  He was not sure he was ready.

Bran waited for the Reed siblings to reveal their plans.  He surprised them when he told them he knew they had to get to the Tree of Life.  Jojen smiled softly and told Bran he was already more mighty than him.  Jojen asked if he was ready for his destiny.

Bran had told him “no”, but assured the startled teen that he would meet his destiny without shying aside.  “I am a Stark.” was Bran’s simple answer to the questions of his willingness to meet his destiny.

Bran had then listened to their plots to get him out of Winterfell and to their meeting with the Dragon Queen, each plan a little more fantastical and dangerous than the one before.  They had him scaling down the wall of Winterfell on Hodor’s back.  Throwing him down to Hodor.  Buried beneath a heavy load of bolts and fabric in a wagon.  Having the Direwolves create a diversion and then sneaking out the small gate by the stables.

Finally, Bran had suggested “Why don’t I just tell my father I want to visit our loyal bannermen in their floating city in the reeds?  I am sure he will agree.”

The siblings looked at each other and then, sheepish agreed to the much simpler plan.

Now they were in the clearing waiting for the Queen to arrive with her dragons.

Jojen had been looking North.  “The Ice King is waiting for us.  Along with an ancient evil … I can’t see it through the green”

“It is a Croyel.” Bran Stark replied.

Jojen and Meera looked at him with questioning eyes.

“The three-eyed raven dreams have shown me.  It is a-a-a…” Bran hesitated trying to describe what he had seen. “Demon baby is the best I can describe it. It has bonded with the Ice King.  It comes from a land very far away.  It is ancient, evil and very, very powerful.”

“Can it be defeated?” Meera asked.

“It must—all things can be killed.  We just need to find the way.  We may not survive, you know.” Bran told the Reed children.  “I would prefer you to not go with me and Hodor.  This is not your fight.  It is mine.” 

Jojen replied “Evidently your green sight is not as refined as you think it is.”

 

**Meera**

She listened to her brother and Bran’s discourse on destiny and responsibility.

She only knew that she would support her brother and her liege’s son with all that she was.  She was going to strike her blow against the Ice King.  She knew that this was but the first blow against the ancient enemy, and she would not hesitate to meet her destiny.

Jojen had made it clear to her that something had gone horribly wrong years ago.  He was absolutely sure that Bran was supposed to have made his journey almost four years ago.  It would have been dangerous, but they would have made it.  He was sure of it.  Now they would have to fight against the ancient evil just to get to their destination.  The Ice King himself was waiting for them.

The Ice King, even with this Croyel was still not strong enough to contend with the Tree of Life itself.  The Ice King would have the advantage against them, though.  Jojen did not tell her as much, but she could see it in the caste of his shoulders.  He did not expect for them to succeed. 

But the effort had to be made, else defeat was certain.  Jojen saw that the forces of light and dark were on the razor’s edge.  Which would dominate? 

Meera had argued with her brother.  She had seen the Dragon Queen as he had, and she had faith in her.  Meera could not put a reason to it, but she felt deep in her bones that the small, platinum-haired woman would meet and defeat any enemy.  She would not fight her enemies alone.

Meera pulled out five precious arrows.  Each tip was made of pure dragon glass, honed to a trilobite bladed point.  Her most feared enemies were made of ice.  She needed penetrating striking power.  To the dead, it did not matter the head of the arrow.  She only hoped she would be able to retrieve them after the battle.  If she was still alive to retrieve them.

They had set up the banners of the same houses they had called to the Dragon Queen with before.  They knew the dragons would see them from afar.

Meera ate a small meal of beef jerky and hard cheese, constantly looking South as her anxiety rose.  Would the Queen come?  Jojen had said it was time. 

Bran went to sleep underneath the small tent they had set up for him.  Meera marveled at how calm the sixteen year old remained. 

She and Jojen walked around the glade discussing the coming battle. With his greensight, Jojen felt him very near the Tree of Life.  He had probed the area using the Tree but he could not see anything amiss.  The Ice King had somehow hidden himself from the Tree, which upset the young Reed.

Meera looked up again and her heart began to beat faster.  On the horizon three dots appeared, growing larger quickly.

She felt her heart lift seeing the white-haired woman brining her dragons down to the glade.  She watched them land, and then mill around.  The dragons were restless.  Meera was surprised to see another person with the Queen.

The Queen stayed with her dragons, talking to them in her native tongue as the man with her walked up to them.

The man was older, but his back was ramrod straight and he radiated power and competence.  He introduced himself as Barristan Selmy, and he was the general of her armies and one of her most trusted advisors.  She had heard of this man.  He was one of the greatest swordsmen walking the Earth.  He would be a mighty warrior at their side.

She liked the man immensely from the start.  He acknowledged both her and Jojen with respect.  Jojen greeted him and told him they had their charge over in the tent.

Barristan looked over at the large man sleeping just outside the tent to protect his friend, then at the basket Hodor used to carry him in.  The man turned to look back at the Reeds, and then the Queen.  He shook his head, keeping his silence.

He was going to let them explain to the Queen.  Her estimation of the man went up significantly at this realization. He had no ego, and also displayed a trust in them.

Suddenly, Summer appeared from the woods from behind the dragons and ran up to them. The dragons looked down at the beast as it walked from one to the other, smelling them in turn. The Queen looked at the wolf that nearly came up to her eye level.  Summer came up to Daenerys, and she stood still as the direwolf sniffed her.

Then the wolf muzzled its head into her side and rubbed against her as it moved on to walk over to the tent and laid down beside the large man guarding his master.

Meera was impressed. The woman felt no fear of the animal, and it had accepted her immediately.  It had taken the wolf several days to accept the Reed siblings.  The woman seemed to have no limits to her abilities and affinities. 

Meera hoped it would be enough.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys spoke again to Rhaegal and Viserion.  They shook their head.  They smelled game nearby.  They would feed, and then fly North for their part.  She hugged each dragon in turn and they launched themselves into the air, winging northward.  Daenerys watched their bodies fade into the distance.

She walked over to the waiting party.  The small Reed told her that her dragons were indeed beautiful.  She looked at the tent and cocked an eyebrow.  “I am assuming that this is the three-eyed raven?” she asked with a smirk.

Jojen confirmed her assessment.  He told her that he would awaken him so they could leave.

“That won’t be necessary.  We won’t be leaving for three days.”

“What?  We need to leave now!” Jojen exclaimed.  “Time is of the essence!” 

“No it isn’t.  Three more days won’t change anything.” The platinum haired woman returned.  When Jojen went to argue again, the woman held up her hand. “I have conquered many cities and defeated many armies … I know what I am doing.” she told the Reed boy.

She argued with him for another minute before she calmly told him “It’s _my_ dragon.  We will leave in three days.”  The tone told all that the conversation was over.

Three hours later Bran awoke.  He sat up and opened his tent, watching the Targaryen sharpening her sword that glowed a bright blue.  He shook Hodor awake and patiently waited for his friend to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

Hodor brought Bran over to the cooking fire.  The small woman looked up at him with a smile.

“And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” Daenerys asked the boy.  The broken legs verified his identity.  Her briefings had told her of the misfortune of Bran Stark.

“I am Bran Stark, but you already know that.  We will be leaving on the morning of the third day from now.” the sixteen year old announced.  He looked at Jojen, who lowered his eyes.

Daenerys sighed.  Of course the three-eyed raven was a Stark.  Who else could it be?

“Does your father know of this, Bran?”

“He does not.”

“Of course.” Dany sighed. 

The boy was old enough to make his own decisions.  The small Queen did not normally have any use for prophecy or the interference of the gods, but Dany could feel them now.  There was a force at work that was actively working against the evil she could sense.  Her dreams told her the truth of this situation. 

She would not shirk her duty.  She lived to conquer evil.  She would triumph.  She had no doubt.

For the rest of that day and the next two, the small camp bided time.  All watched the Targaryen and Barristan spar violently in the glade, their blades moving so fast that they looked a blur.  Meera cried out when the knight punched the queen in the shoulder and kneed her in her stomach.  Daenerys return blows to the knight’s crotch had him grimacing and chuffing as he barely kept the woman off as he recovered.  She learned that knights were not always so honorable when she watched Barristan kick the Queen where no man should ever kick a woman, and Daenerys howled like a Direwolf.

Her dragon had lifted one sleeping eyelid at her howl, and then went back to his slumber. The evening before they were to leave, the dragon and Direwolf left on their own.  They appeared back at camp in the morning, muzzles soaked in blood.

Daenerys had not been happy when she discovered the Direwolf and the giant sized man were to be coming on the journey as well.

She had absolutely refused at first.  Bran had simply told her “They will be coming.” And that was the end of the conversation.

Dany had gone stomping off while pinching the bridge of her nose and cursing not so quietly.

Barristan had come to her and told her how this could be of benefit.  Dany listened to him, as she always did. In the end she agreed.  She communed with Drogon who understood and relayed her thoughts on.  It would soon be time to go.

 

**Bran**

Bran eyed the Targaryen who stared at him while trying not to, and failing miserably.  Bran knew she would have to talk to him again.  He was the son of Eddard Stark, who was vexing her currently.

It was the night before they were to leave and Daenerys was sharpening her sword.  She kept looking over at him and immediately looked down when she saw the boy looking directly at her.  She would fidget and hone her sword and look up again every few minutes.  Bran was still staring at her.

Bran chuckled to himself, seeing the woman at such a loss.  He sensed this was not a usual situation for her.

She finished sharpening her sword and made a dramatic show of eyeing the edge.  She got up and stretched, groaning dramatically. 

Finally, she approached Bran who was staring at the fire before him.  She squatted down on the other side of it.

“I did not know you were a follower of R’hllor.” She jested weakly.

“I follow the Old Gods. Do you always insult your guests’ religion, Daenerys Targaryen?” Bran asked in an affronted tone, looking the woman in the eyes.

Dany rocked back on her heels and sputtered.

Bran held up his hand “I was teasing you.  Forgive me.”

He watched her blush and look around uncertainly.  Bran thought the expression humanized the woman.

Up close Daenerys Targaryen was so full of might he was almost speechless.  The woman radiated power and destiny.  She was not of the Old Gods, but he knew they totally embraced her.  Her destiny and theirs were intricately linked.

“You will lie with the direwolf.” He told the woman simply.  He smirked upon seeing her reaction.

Daenerys’ face twisted in disgust and her body literally stiffened.   He deliberately did not tell her who she would lie with.  He enjoyed the show.

“What is your father doing, Bran?  He is provoking me into taking action I do not want to take.  Tell me.  Help me to understand!” the woman barked at him in a frustrated hiss.

“I have no idea what his plans are.” 

The woman scoffed at him.  “You are his son.  You have to know something! Give me gossip, innuendo, anything!  Don’t you know I could bring my dragons down on Winterfell and burn it down to slag?”

“Like Yunkai?” Bran asked softly.

The woman shot up ramrod straight, her face distraught.

“Sit down, Daenerys.  That was unfair of me. You are no longer that woman. That is the past, let it go.”

“No no … I still see them in my dreams …” the woman said with a quiver in her voice. Her eyes started brimming with tears.

“Daenerys.” Bran called softly as she looked down at him shakily.

“You will never do such a deed again.”

“How do you know?”

“I am a greenseer, Daenerys Targaryen … I see the future.  Not perfectly, but this is true.  If you accept love, you will not go down that path again.”

He watched her shoulders slump.  “Your dreams will be answered my Queen.” Bran told her. He wished he could tell the Queen the full truth, but prophecy was like wisdom.  It must be earned and not haphazardly given, else the purpose misleads. 

The woman sat back down.

“My Queen,” he spoke softly and waited till the woman looked up at him.  “I made it a purpose to not know my father’s plans.  Thus, I can’t tell you. We Starks can’t lie.  This way we both are safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“Destiny.” Bran replied and chuckled inside when the woman sighed and pinched her nose.  She had learned to control her inner demons and burning ambition.  She was the crux around which all revolved.  The green dreams told Bran that his woman was supposed to have taken a different path.  A less violent path.  She was supposed to be molded slowly.  Instead she had been made over almost overnight.  The forge had been too hot for any person to come out unchanged. 

For a time Daenerys Targaryen had lost her way.

He wondered how she ever found herself again.  He knew the petite silver haired woman feared she would go back to her old ways.  Her lover and consort would anchor her changes for the good.  Together they would forge greatness.

“My destiny is not the physical world anymore, your Grace. I consider you my friend.  I must walk a path on the spiritual plain.  You must get me there, Daenerys.  I must become one with the Tree of Life.  I will leave the world of men.  Only there can I bind the Ice King back to the Earth that nurtured him after his creation.”

The woman looked sadly at him and asked him if he accepted his path.  Bran told her the truth.  “No.  But I am a Stark.  I will not shirk my duty.”

They communed silently around the fire for an hour, both lost in their own contemplations and thoughts of destiny.  Bran asked Hodor to take him back to his tent as he laid down looking out at the fire and the Queen. 

Again he wondered how one so small could be so powerful.  He could see power and presence almost flowing off her small frame.  All that was good rotated around her.  He knew she would make Arya happy, and Arya in turn the Queen.  With that thought he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Daenerys**

Dany was thankful she had a large basket type saddle constructed.  She had also put in hand rungs so that the riders could grip them tightly.  She would use these rungs for something else once they reached the Wall.  She carefully arranged the riders on Drogon’s large back.  She had asked her son when she first knew of the additional riders if it would be too much for him to bear.

He had been highly affronted.  He would not even know they were on his back!  He was young and strong and just fed.  He was up to any challenge.

Daenerys broke camp hours before the sun was to come up.  She had everyone eat a quick meal before gathering them near a restive Drogon.  The sky was still pitch black. 

“I have scouted our way.  We will be flying in on a straight shot, hard and fast.  I want you all to be lying down as low as possible.  Barristan, Summer and I will be on the outside perimeter and will shield you from the wind as much as possible, making sure you are safe.  Bran.  Will you be able to keep Hodor calm?”

The Stark nodded as his eyes unfocused.  Hodor began to walk a little woodenly as he picked up Bran and handed him up to Barristan.  He then climbed up Drogon’s side and got into the basket.  Barristan had rolled down a fire resistant mat to protect the humans.    

The others used the special gloves Dany had fashioned for them.  The Direwolf had backed up and ran forward, then jumped up high and landed on the dragon’s back and walked onto the basket curling up next to Bran protectively.  Lastly, Daenerys climbed up and positioned herself forward on Drogon’s back.

“ **Drogon!  Tolvio belma pryjātās**!”  The mighty dragon leaped into the air, quickly gaining altitude, rising up to a thousand feet.  All could feel the wind whipping harder and harder across their faces as they hunched low.  The dragon was beating his wings hard and straining forward.  The trees raced by below.  They flew across the sky like an arrow shot out of a longbow.

The first part of the journey was at first exhilarating for the riders who had never been on a dragon, but quickly grew boring as they laid down on the dragon’s broad back between its pinioning wings.  The dragon did not seem to be laboring even with the additional weight.

Daenerys was monitoring Drogon but her largest son truly felt no struggle even with the excess cargo.  His body motion as he pumped his wings soon had everyone lulled into a half sleep.  Dany reached out with her mind and touched her other two sons, they were huddled together in the ravine she had spied out earlier.  They could feel her coming and were anxious to confront their common enemy.

It was an hour before noon when Drogon saw the Wall coming up.  Daenerys soon had her dragon landing on the top of the seven hundred foot tall structure.  She spied several women on the wall about five hundred meters down.  They looked up, staring slack-jawed at the black behemoth. 

Daenerys got everyone off to stretch their legs and take care of nature’s call.  She pulled out a bundle from the back of Drogon’s saddle.  She chuckled, watching the wildling women talking wildly and pointing at them.

She got everyone mounted again, and then she and Barristan stretched a net over the novice riders, and hooked eyelets over the rungs worked along the edge of the saddle.  She explained that it was to keep them in place.  She told them how she planned to come in for her landing and she felt a little revenge when she saw how the Reeds and Bran blanched.  She told them it was the safest way to land. 

Then she and Barristan sat down on the outside of the net, and Drogon dropped off the edge of the wall and fell hundreds of feet.  She had selected this area because it was on the straight line path to the tree of life, free of obstacles and foliage.  Drogon used the drop to quickly gather speed, and fifty feet above the ground pulled up like a stone from a trebuchet and shot back up to a thousand feet, launching north like a bat out of the seven proverbial hells.

Daenerys and Selmy conversed softly, giving each other comfort and courage for the coming fight.  Daenerys was supremely confident as was Barristan but a healthy dose of fear pulsed in their veins as it does in all great warriors.

About an hour out from the hill of the Tree of Life Barristan pointed northeast, then northwest.  Dany had seen them too. 

Crows, ravens, starlings, grackles and birds of prey were all winging North at a furious clip.  As they continued to fly the dragon picked up an unofficial escort of birds that would come up near only to be left behind by the dragon’s furious pace.  Dany looked back and saw the birds continuing on furiously in her wake. 

As she approached the hill of the Tree of Life she was stunned by what she saw.  There was a thunderhead of birds flying in a wild cyclone around it.  The birds flew, stacked from several hundred feet up to ten thousand feet with eagles and hawks wheeling high above them.

Soon the air was a cacophony of quarks and squawks.  At first the party had been afraid they were to be attacked by the enormous and still growing storm of birds.  The ever growing cloud of birds was definitely centered over the Tree of Life, a black cloud morphing and bulging from side to side.  The cloud near a mile wide full of loudly squawking birds.

Dany pulled Drogon to cycle wide around the cloud.  The cloud suddenly parted and slowly stretched out to try and encircle the dragon.  The birds never attacked, but an oblong wheel was forming with a clear opening towards the hill. Several ravens came up to the wheeling dragon and their head motioned towards the hill.  They then dove towards the hill and rose back up to again, looking at the dragon and riders before diving back down.

The message was clear.  Attack.  The birds were on their side.

Barristan shouted to Dany with a feral smile on his face. “The Raven is a symbol of the North and the Weirwood.  We are supported.  Let us attack!”  Dany needed no further encouragement.  She drifted her dragon over the hill and Drogon began to seek what all knew was below. 

He hole in the wheel of birds quickly closed behind them as they flew to circle tightly over the Tree of Life.  The dark boiling cloud of birds tightening in their circular flight around the hill.

The Ice King they could not be see.  He had somehow hidden himself from sight.  All could feel his evil and the cold that was his nature.  If he could not be seen then he would have a decisive and deadly advantage.  Daenerys had foreseen this.  It had been her white dragon, Viserion, that figured out how to see the hidden Ice King.

The dragons could see in many spectrums and one was heat.  A human’s body glowed red.  The rest of the background was various shades deepening to blue when they viewed that which was cold.  Viserion reasoned that their foe was the essence of cold.  He would be the darkest blue on the field of combat.

 _There_. Suddenly Drogon started a rapid, spinning descent in a tight pinwheel.  The motion was almost impossible to track as Dany had Drogon juked and jerked as he flew down to throw off any aim. 

Daenerys saw that the entire massive cloud of birds were diving straight down quickly, outstripping her descent.

 

**Ice King**

For the previous two hours the Ice King had seen the gathering storm of birds piling up in the sky.  Puzzled but unconcerned, he reached back to pat his slumbering son.  They were of no consequence.  The birds must have sensed the carrion they were about to feast on.

He had seen the dragon appear on the horizon.  He and the Croyel were unsure of their flying foe, these dragons postdated his previous incarnation and they did not exist in the land of the Croyel’s existence.  What was the fear of a little fire with the Croyel to protect him?  Its Forbidding would easily fight off the puny flame this creature could produce.

Fire was his enemy, but a living thing could not produce but a little of it.  It was impossible for the rumors to be true.  He would soon kill this strange creature.

He smirked.  The Dragon Queen was truly overconfident. She had only brought one of her dragons.  Too bad.  He would have enjoyed killing them all today.

He puzzled over how the birds seemed to part for the woman when she had arrived.  He had many undead hidden in the surrounding forest and twenty sons nearby.   He had a large reinforcement at the base of the escarpment as well, but had kept them at a distance. 

He wanted all the glory of the kill.

His icy brows knitted.  _What is going on_?  He felt his son stir.

The birds began diving at breakneck speed.  Why?  There was no carrion yet.  What were they doing?

His eyes shot wide open, suddenly on alert. The birds dove screaming into the forest and he felt their beaks quickly finding and tearing at his undead.  They were voracious, stripping them of their slack flesh.  He filled his army with motion and began to swat at the birds as their flesh was torn off, and ligaments and sinew ripped and shredded.

Birds were attacking them?  It did not matter.  He looked up at the spinning dragon rapidly descending.  He smiled viciously.  When they landed he would fall on them unseen.

At two hundred feet the dragon suddenly straightened out its descent and he saw massive, mighty talons aiming straight at his face!  The dragon began a heavy back beating of its mighty wings.  Then searing, agonizing flame was blasting down at him and his son with the force of a cyclone.

“AAARRGGGHHHHHH!” The ice king roared in pain as the sudden Forbidding put up by the Croyel formed, and then nearly shattered underneath the flame.  “Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!” the Croyel whined in terror and effort as he threw all his strength into the mystical shield.  How could there be so much heat?  It was like an erupting volcano! He could feel that there was magic in the flames.

All this happened in a mere three seconds.

SSSLLAAMMMMMM!

Crushing weight hurtled into the Ice King and Croyel crushing them down into the earth.  There was a brief respite from the flame and then another deadly gout attacked them.  The beast lifted back and jammed down with its talons.  The flame stopped, and the Croyel tried to form an attack as he kept him and his father from being crushed.  Suddenly, the head of the dragon was crashing into them, teeth and sinew trying to rip through the Croyel’s shields.

The Ice King was pinned, jammed into the earth unable to even draw his sword as his body threatened to shatter.  Another burning gout of flame struck them.

Terror gave the Croyel strength to maintain the Forbidding.  The wall, now a large red circle, formed a few feet above them.  The dragon roared and another jet of furious flame hit his son’s Forbidding, nearly annihilating it. The magic was horrendously powerful.  The beast’s claws tore at them.  The Ice King, gripping the talons half wrapped around them preventing them from fully closing as the Forbidding kept the beast from completely controlling its claws since they had already pierced the shield.

It was a stand-off.  The Croyel knew he just had to survive a few more moments from the terrible onslaught. 

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys rode atop of Drogon as he breathed his hot fire and his body tore at the Ice King and the hideous thing on its back.  They had formed some type of shield that prevented her and Drogon from finishing the kill.  Again and again Drogon lifted his head to breathe fire and then slam down in frustration to hit the strange, glowing red wall that prevented flame and direct attack from killing the evil apparitions.  His jaws cracked the magical wall but was not able to destroy it. 

When her dragon paused to attack again, the strange demon baby was able to renew its defenses.  Time was running out.

She saw from the woods a horde of dead shambling towards her. The swarm of attacking birds slowed them and were actually ripping them to pieces but not enough quickly enough.  Then she saw them.  Twenty Ice Wrights running towards them.  The birds did not attack them.  They attacked only what they could fight.

 **“Drogon** **Se jevo qrinuntoti! Yno inkot!** **Yno inkot!”** Daenerys screamed at her dragon calling him off as his desire to kill her enemy.  Drogon hesitated, but only for a moment.

The dragon leaped up and flapped back furiously to land fifty feet away.  Barristan and herself pulled out their swords and slashed the net free so the other riders could get off Drogon. 

The Direwolf leaped off the dragon and immediately ran up to Barristan.  He quickly moved toward the undead that were almost upon them.  Meera jumped off next, her bow quickly notched.  Daenerys threw off Jojen and Hodor slid down, and she gently placed Bran in his arms.  Freed, she jumped down and rolled to her feet running towards the Ice King.  Drogon roared and swung his head, a large swath of dragon fire engulfing the undead and sending them up in flames. 

Barristan’s blade chopped into the mob and the undead that felt the cut of his Valyrian steel fell dead once more.  Drogon hopped and leaped and bowled over the nearest Ice Wight and shattered it with his talons, its body immediately melting.  Two more died when Drogon’s flame engulfed them.

Daenerys was upon the Ice King.  He was tall and filled with anger.  His ice sword whistled down and struck her flaming blue sword.  The sounds of ice and metal ringing and clashing filled the air. She saw shock in the Ice King’s eyes as she went on the attack. He had expected her sword to shatter.  _It was his sword that would shatter_.  Her blade almost unseen as it whistled back and forth slamming into his sword, always knocking it back and to the side.  The Ice King blocked her attacks as he backed away.  It was he, not her, that was retreating.

Daenerys sent out her call.

 

**Meera**

Meera knew she was in a supportive role for this battle.  She watched Drogon chase down several more Ice Wrights that had given up attacking the beast head-on. The dragon either melted the Wrights with his fire or shattered it in his massive jaws. 

She watched Barristan chop down foe after undead foe, his Valyrian sword cutting the undead thews that made the dead do the bidding on the Ice King.  Summer was biting and clawing at the undead that came in from the sides and rear of the knight, occupying them until the man chopped the foe attacking his blind side, killing it with his magical sword.  Soon a wall of dead surrounded him as he moved to keep his battlefield clear, needing the space to wield his sword with devastating effect.

She saw out of the corner eye an Ice Wight coming up on Barristan from his blind side.  Summer was leaping and shaking off two undead when she fired her bow.  A high pitched shriek crossed the battlefield as the Ice Wight dropped its sword, its throat pierced with her arrow.  The Wight collapsed to its knees, already melting.

Meera notched her next arrow.  She kept close to Barristan as he protected her flank.  She saw an Ice Wight coming up on Drogon as he ripped another one apart.  The Wight moved in from the side, about to stab him near the juncture where his wing met his body.  A high pitched wail filled the air as another Ice Wight died, melting with an arrow jutting out of its back.

Meera could not believe all the birds in the air.  Most of the undead ignored the birds as they pressed their attacks.  Some though, did strike back killing them in handfuls.  Drogon killed birds as he was attacking undead with his flame.  The birds did not care.  More and more birds were constantly dropping down from the sky pressing the attack for their fallen brethren.

Meera saw undead men ripped done to the bone, unable to move without any rotted muscle or sinew.

Suddenly, a large group of undead stormed out of the woods aiming for the Queen. 

Drogon had routed the remaining Ice Wrights and took to the air, flying just over the new wave of undead, burning them with his flame.

They burned.  A large Mastodon, on fire, still ran towards the Queen as she was engaged with the Ice King.  Meera let loose her third Dragon Glass arrow. The Mastodon dropped as if hamstrung and did not move.  She had pierced its dead blue glowing eye killing its undead brain instantly.  She saw black lines of eldritch power creeping around the dead body melting flesh.

The Ice King was now pressing an attack and the Queen dove underneath his strike, and came up behind him. Her sword slashed into his side “AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!” He roared in agony.  He should have died then, but he staggered back up, the ice blood flowing out his broken ribs and his rent side already healing up.  The Croyel flooding his father with supernatural healing.

The Queen pressed her attack on the Ice King.  Several Ice Wrights came up behind on Daenerys.  The Queen sensed their approach, and she whirled on the ground in a graceful arc, chopping one Ice Wight clean in half with her blue glowing rune sword.  She blocked another blow and dragged his sword down.  Her left hand flicked up, and the Wright died with a Valyrian dagger jutting out of its eye. She easily blocked the Ice King’s swinging chop down on her.

Barristan was desperately fighting off a swarm of undead.  The birds were savaging the corpses but there were just too many.  A dead giant was lifting its foot to stomp down on Barristan as he was engaged with two undead.  Summer was tearing the head off a man underneath him and then tearing off its rotted arms.

 Suddenly the giant was pierced by the horns of a large elk, and then a flaming spear jut out of its chest sitting it on fire.  The mighty elk shook its head, throwing off the now furiously burning giant.  The beast charged into more dead, trampling them as its rider used his flaming spear to ignite and set them off burning.

Three Ice Wrights had reformed, and Drogon who had disappeared from view came hurtling in from the left to bowl them over.  The dragon shattered one with his right hind foot, then his jaws shattered another.  He leapt up and hop-skipped into a knot of undead, breathing fire just before impact, setting them ablaze before knocking about with his neck and tail.

The birds continued tearing and screaming as they tore undead to shreds.  The sky was a blurring confusion of fast moving bodies and loud cries of rage and righteous fury.

Another Ice Wight appeared before Barristan as he tried to pull his sword out of the ribs of a dead bear.  Meera’s fourth arrow slammed into the Ice Wight’s mouth, the tip jutting out of the back of his head.  The Ice Wight, already dead, toppled backward.  The enormous elk charged into the throng in front of Barristan, thinning the mob and allowing him to easily chop down the remaining undead with his sword.

The man on the elk sat waiting after he burned the last frozen corpse with his flaming spear.

Meera had seen Bran on Hodor and Jojen disappear up the hill to the Tree of Life. They had succeeded. The Ice King had forgotten all about him in his fight for survival.

They had succeeded!  Now the only problem for the rest of them was escaping.  They were swarmed, fighting furiously to stay alive. 

She heard an unearthly scream that made her skin crawl.  She looked over at the fight between Daenerys and the Ice King.  The hideous beast on his back now had a gash on its shoulder.  Yellow ichor leaked out, the blood bubbling and hissing.  She saw the beast sucking furiously on the neck of the Ice King, which seemed to fill the Wright with strength and rage.  His blows hurled down on the small, pale woman.

Daenerys managed to block, but could not attack.

Another wave of undead poured out of the woods towards her and Barristan.  Most of the Ice Wrights were now dead.  Drogon had one in its talons and another in its teeth as he took to the air and hurled them to the ground, shattering them.  The dragon looked around and flew towards a new group of undead and burned them.

Suddenly, down the slope she saw a mighty horde of more undead with another thirty Ice Wrights leading a charge up the escarpment coming to their Ice Kings defense.

There was just too many.

 

**Croyel**

He was in agony.  The blade had actually cut him!  That was impossible.  He was warded, and yet the blade had cut through his magic as if it did not exist.

The dragon’s breath was like the sun!  He and his kind had never met such naked, unbridled fury in living flesh.  It had taken the great magic of the Elohim, a mighty manifestation of the _Weird_ of the Waynhim through willing human sacrifice or vast Earthpower to kill his brothers in the past. 

Not merely some beast and puny human woman!

The wound on his shoulder was already healing but the pain was nearly blinding.  He drank deeply from his father, and their shared strength renewed them both.

He had felt his father scream for their reinforcements and they had finally made their appearance.  Why had they taken so long?  They were in danger!

The Ice King had assured his son that the blades of man could not withstand the cold blades of the Wrights.  He had been mistaken about his as well!  The Croyel no longer cared if they killed this hated woman now.  They needed to fall back and regroup!

But as he saw the swarm coming to their aid the Croyel felt elation.  No. They _would_ kill them all.  He would relish seeing his father hack their bodies to small pieces and then reanimate, the hacked fragments wiggling as they tried to do his bidding.

He would laugh at them!

An Ice Wight appeared behind the white-haired woman as her sword was locked with his father’s.  _Yes!_ … “NOOoooooooo!” the Croyel screamed as a Dragon Arrow penetrated its eye, killing it.

The Croyel looked at their saviors pelting up the slope to his father. Soon they would have their victory.

 ** _“Dracarys!”_** the small woman screamed, suddenly launching herself backward. What?!

The Croyel looked at the reinforcements as they approached.  In an instant they were afire as another dragon, this one green, flew overhead.  A long tongue of flame issued from its roaring mouth belching out white hot death.  Undead went up like blazing candles of death.  The dragon shot up, then came back and another long gout of flame set more` undead ablaze, melting Ice Wrights as they hissed and bubbled to their death.

From nowhere they were engulfed with searing agonizing pain.  Hot flame that felt like the Sun exploding engulfed their bodies.  The flame licked and clung to their body with magical tendrils that tried to burn into their bodies.  The heat pulsed and boiled with eldritch magic.  This was the heat of thousand thousand forges.

“I BURN! I BURN!” his father screamed in agony as the Croyel instinctually flooded his father with life giving, searing cold strength.  The fire burned like the sun!  The Croyel felt the hideous magic of dragon fire as he instinctively raised his shield and expanded it, desperately now fighting for his life.  The magic of the flame was trying to undo the ligatures of the Croyel’s existence.

The white dragon flew past and made a tight turn and made another pass, spewing broiling, flaming death as both son and father screamed in agony.  The black dragon had joined the green one, destroying their supposed saviors.  The green dragon was leaping high in the air to slam down upon on them.

Then the white dragon flashed overhead as it flew off to get space to make another pass.  He had survived.  He flooded his father with his magical essence and he did the same in return.  Their bodies had been scorched but not burned deep.  Already their dead skin was peeling off their limbs and backs with new skin reforming beneath. 

The Croyel had time to half form a magical ward to not be attacked unprotected again.  The white dragon wheeled around for another pass.  The Croyel angled his still not finished shield towards the dragon.  The dragon came straight in on them with no fear its mouth opening wide.

More of the dragon’s fire poured down as the talons slammed them into the Earth, crushing father and son both.  His shield was weak and cracked, the Forbidding barely holding up to the savage fire.  Their bodies slammed and bashed into the ground.

The flame had weakened him and the white haired woman’s cut was still draining him.  The dragon’s claws closed around them and lifted them up five feet into the air, then slammed down repeatedly as more hideous magical fire blasted down on him and his father.  They were dying.

His father rolled to his side.  The Croyel looked over his shoulder at the hill with Tree of Life on it.  The Croyel could see the dragons killing the last of the undead.  The small, vile woman with her warrior were slaying the last of the Ice Wrights.

The Croyel had not been sure if the spell of translocation would work, but it had had to try.  He was exhausted.  His spell had worked.  He could no longer defend them.  It would be days before his strength started to recover.

He had underestimated the dragons.  They were indeed powerful and terrible creatures.  Their own scion was raised on ice and bitterness.  He had been a project, a thing to humor themselves with.  The Croyel was now very thankful that they had Ice-Fang.  They would need him.

His father moaned and slowly levered himself up to look at the carnage off in the distance.  His eyes wept dry ice tears.  He felt the death of each son.  He had so few!  What was that woman?  She was stronger than he was!  Her sword was a terrible thing, along with that of the warrior who fought beside him. 

He had heard of Valyria.  He was told it was no more.  He only prayed that there was only one of this woman. 

He had felt her might and innate magic.  She was definitely the locus of the North’s resistance against him.  He now knew the Tree of Life would actively oppose him.  No matter.  He had much to reflect on. 

He would not make the same mistakes again.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was lying on her back looking up at red clouds.  A high layer of cirrus had started to roll in during the battle.  The clouds were slowly thickening, the setting sun’s rays lighting them into bright shades of red. The contours of the clouds gave variation to their shades.  It was truly beautiful.

Now that the elixir of battle was over and adrenaline had run its course in her body, Daenerys Targaryen was exhausted.  Her legs extended out and her hands folded beneath her head.  She felt a calmness coming over her.

She had achieved a great victory.  She mentally scolded herself.  She _along with her companions_ had achieved a great victory.  She would have surely died without their support.

She turned her head and watched Barristan Selmy snoozing, his back to a tall pine tree.  He had been a whirlwind of death.  She again felt so fortunate to have him constantly at her side in battle.  Not only the strength of arm but his gentle wisdom helped guide her course.

Daenerys looked around and sighed.  She had seen Bran on Hodor along with Jojen climbing up the hill of the Tree of Life during the battle.  She knew instinctively that they had reached their goal. The Ice King would again be bound to the Earth that gave him his unnatural second vile birth.

She remembered how their enemies had died.  The undead died silently, but the Ice Wrights gave off delightful screams as they perished.

Dany felt no remorse in their passing.  No shades of grey existed within the vile creatures.  They were evil, plain and simple.

The man with the flaming spear that did not go out and his elk had disappeared as soon as the battle was over.

She had walked the battlefield looking at the enemies they all had slain.  Before Meera had disappeared she too had walked around her kills and found her precious dragon glass arrows.  They were too valuable to leave lying on the ground.

Dany had again gone back to her final battle with the Ice King in her mind.  The Wrights had bubbled and turned to mist as they died; she was not able to find any trace of her fallen enemy.  She had felt that her dragon was killing them. 

Her plan had worked exactly as she had hoped.  While the Ice King and its demon baby were engaged with her, Viserion had attacked them unawares.  They deserved to be burned and crushed into the cold Earth. 

It was a shame they dissipated when death claimed them.  She would have loved proof and, yes, a trophy of her great victory.

She had felt their pure evil.  They reminded her of the Warlocks and Witches of Astapor.  They too had deserved their fate.

She wished her gaze could fall upon the fairer Reed sibling Meera, but she knew it would not.  After the battle had been won and mopping up was occurring with her dragons hunting down any undead or Ice Wrights left alive with a vengeance, Daenerys had lost track of them.

Meera and Summer had simply vanished.  She knew that they had gone to join Jojen and Bran.  Sister to brother and Direwolf to master.  She would miss them. 

Especially that fierce Reed woman.  She was delightful to the eye, and actually smaller than her!  When she allowed herself to imagine the woman, she only instead saw the face of the brown haired woman on the wall of Winterfell.  The woman that seemed to adore her dragons.  She was not classically beautiful, but she stirred something in Daenerys.

She again looked up at the clouds turning darker red as the sun moved toward the horizon.

She would always remember this day and so would the world.  She had achieved a great a victory.  She could not but help take great pride in it.

She had not only gotten Bran to the Tree of Life as was necessary but she had single handedly defeated the Ice King.  She had wondered if this was the reason for Eddard Stark maddening, confusing behavior.

She would send him a personally written letter.  _I have taken care of your problem!_  She would boast.  A girl had to preen sometimes.  She felt such elation over conquering the supreme evil within this new land of hers.  She would go down in history.

She felt her blood pumping hard, and blood lust beginning to simmer.

She rolled over onto her stomach and looked around at her kingdom.  Yes, even this frozen seeming wasteland was part of her kingdom.  She had at first felt this land was of no value, but now she felt so differently.  She could feel its vitality pulsing in her veins.

The land itself had risen up to aid and fight for her!  This land deserved to be both valued and protected. 

She lifted her feet in the air, swirling.  Her children had flown off after dispatching the last of their foes.  She had felt them as they found prey, and were now lazing about recovering their strength.

The flight home would be much more leisurely that than their breakneck flight into hell.

She felt the blood lust boiling in her veins.  She would have Tyrion procure a comely woman from a high end brothel for her to find pleasure with.  She longed to sink her fingers into a woman’s cunt, fucking her hard until she exploded on her fingers.  After, Daenerys would bury her face into the sloppy, wet cunt and devour it until the woman was screaming her name as her pussy erupted and gushed hot sweet nectars into Daenerys starving mouth.

Gods she was getting horny.

The picture of the brown haired lass from Winterfell suddenly appeared in her mind as it had so often at night recently.  She had found herself masturbating to womb-rending orgasms imaging this girl in a hot sixty-nine with her, or clenched in classic scissor fucking in wild abandon.  She decided her fingers would be enough as she would masturbate to more sweet orgasms thinking of this plain but captivating wench.  She sensed this young woman, younger than herself, was a real dynamic force.

Something about the woman was visceral.  Thinking of her naked in her bed had the Targaryen shifting in arousal.  She rolled her swollen wet pussy into the hard cold ground as she eyed Barristan to make sure that he was still slumbering. 

Naw.  It was as cold as a witch’s tit out here.  She would just have to wait. There was something about that lass though, just the same.  Was she possibly the youngest daughter of Eddard?  What was her name?  Arya? There was just something about the girl.  It was like a punch to the stomach. 

Yes.  This woman had made a real impact on her.


	27. Winging South

Chapter 27

Winging South

Sansa / Arya / Ygritte / Arya / Eddard / Arya

**Sansa**

Sansa felt like she was walking on clouds.  Margaery was with her, and that made her life complete.  She shivered, remembering Margaery surprising her and making such sweet love to her.  They had fucked all night long with so many nearly spine-shattering orgasms. 

Sansa unconsciously licked her lips.  She remembered Margaery cumming so hard in her mouth and the sweet nectars gushing out her spasming pussy and filling her mouth with divine pussy juice.  Life indeed was perfect.

Her father and even her mother had welcomed her lover with open arms.  Her father’s actions did not surprise her, but her mother clucking and cooing over Margaery was a pleasant surprise.  Margaery was attentive and so helpful, comforting her mother with a Tyrell home remedy for morning sickness that had eased her mother’s discomfort immeasurably. With her mother, it soon became ‘Margaery this’ and ‘Margaery that’. Her mother even went so far as to impress upon Sansa that she had better be good to her future wife.

She turned to look at the object of her affection across from her in the royal bath. She had let it been known that she and Margaery would be washing and grooming in the early morning for several hours after an even earlier breakfast.  The royal bath was theirs.  This would give Sansa time for her to indulge in some sweet carnal play time with Margaery and still be in the first round of war council meetings.

They had fucked exuberantly for an hour making each other scream again and again.  Only then did they wash each other’s bodies and hair.

The sex they’d had had was both intense and so satisfying.  Sansa’s pussy was still tingling, and her nipples still pulsing from her orgasms.  Her body had never felt so alive.  Margaery’s form was flushed and oh so beautiful; her brown nipples semi-erect, making Sansa’s mouth dry with want.  Margaery hot body always had that effect on Sansa.

They got out and dried their own bodies.  They wanted desperately to make love again in the bath but time was beginning to run short.  They sat on the benches lining the wall before expensive mirrors that had been installed on one wall. 

Margaery moved to sit behind her on the main bench.  They were both nude.  Marygaery started to work Sansa’s long auburn tresses.  She had washed the long tresses in the royal bath massaging her lover’s scalp.  That had led to heated fucking and two more orgasms for each.  After their latest round of lovemaking, Margaery rinsed Sansa’s hair and worked out the major hair knots and twists.  She then towel dried her lover’s hair and used her fingers to work the hair freeing tangles.  Then she lovingly comped Sansa’s hair.  She got her sweet Stark’s hair completely untangled.  Then she brushed out the flowing wavy auburn hair till it gleamed.   

Sansa gasped as she felt Margaery’s lips on her neck.  Margaery started to nibble and lick her throat sensually.  She felt Margaery press her body into Sansa’s back.  Margaery’s nipples hard again and her now wet pussy pushed into Sansa’s ass.  Sansa moaned in hot raw need. Sansa decided she had time for more lovemaking after all.

Margaery put the comb down and her hands came up and cupped Sansa’s cone shaped tits and started to massage them.  Margaery rolled and squeezed hard on Sansa’s firm tits.  Margaery’s palms rasped and scraped over Sansa’s long thick nipples stunning the redhead with ecstasy.  Her fingers squeezing long engorged teats between the side of her thumbs and her index fingers.  Sansa pushed back into Margaery and gagged in raw pleasure when Margaery sucked in a mouthful of her throat and gnawed on her throat bruising it.  Sansa cried out in pained ecstasy.  Sansa felt her cunt gush out hot fuck nectars.  Her thighs and mound glistening with fuck juice.

She whimpered feeling Margaery’s right hand slide down her body across her flat stomach as Sansa leaned back spreading her legs.

“Aawwooggggg!” Sansa cried out feeling two finger slip in deep up into her recently fucked cunt.  She started to instinctively hump her pussy into the fingers pumping in and out her pussy so deep.  The Stark teenager whimpered feeling her lover’s long fingers sliding in and out her buttery cum filled cunt.  The long digits plunging deep up into her belly. 

Sansa’s cunt spasmed and gripped hard on the fingers fucking her pussy deep.  Margaery’s left hand pulled on her nipples squeezing them.  Margaery’s hand moved back and forth squeezing and pulling hard on Sansa’s rigid nipples.  Each hard squeeze on Sansa’s nipples sent fiery arrows of ecstasy to her swollen throbbing clit.

Sansa was in heaven.  Margaery’s left hand went down to her pussy and started to rub and circle her clit while her other hand now pumped her fingers harder and faster in and out Sansa’s drooling quim.  Margaery’s fingers slicked with creamy cum and pumping fast now.   The Tyrell’s bent thumb hammering into Sansa’s swollen muff and clit.

Sansa’s hands came up and cupped her breast squeezing them as her long fingers and thumb found her nipples and squeezed them pulling on her teats.

“Cum for me Sansa … cum for me hard baby—let me feel your cunt spasming on my pumping fingers baby!” Margaery husked into the ear she was nibbling and licking.

Sansa felt the tension again forming in her belly and her face, throat and upper chest flushed pink and her breast swelled and nipples went diamond hard.

Sansa felt her cunt suddenly convulse and rupture.  “AAARRUUUNNGGGGGGGGG!  HHNNNGGGGGNNNNNNN!” Sansa screamed her body flipping forward and slamming back into her lover again and again as sweet hammering ecstasy filled her body.  Her hands jammed forward her palms grinding into her shrieking pulsing nipples as Margaery hammered her cunt and jerked her clit with fast rubbing fingers.  “Awwoogggggg! Hhnngg hhnngggg Ffffffuuucckkkkkkkkk! Unngghhiiieeeeeeeee! Mmmnnggghhiieeeee!” Sansa wailed as her body weakened with dying convulsions of searing bliss.

Thirty minutes later they emerged from the steamy bath feeling refreshed and ready to meet the day.

They returned to Sansa’s quarters, which they were currently sharing.  Sansa snickered at how simple it was to bring Margaery into her room.  Weren’t they just two teenage girls sharing a bed, innocent as young ladies were?  All the nobles thought their girlish tendencies were cute.  Sansa wondered what they would think if they had come in the night before while they were sixty-nining, rolling around on her bed devouring each other’s sloppy wet quims.

As had become the norm, Sansa went over what they would cover in the meetings for the day with her lover.  Margaery was her equal in intelligence and had great insight into difficult problems. She longed to bring her into the meetings as well, but Margaery demurred.  She told Sansa to not think with her cunt.  She had just arrived in Winterfell, and would be considered an interloper.  Plus, she reminded Sansa she, was only a woman in the conservative north. 

Sansa started to get hot but Margaery put her finger on her lips.  “We have to work in the world we live in Sansa.”  Sansa accepted it, but did not like it.  She wondered how to get the North to accept her lover - she wanted Margaery at her side.

Once Sansa arrived at the meeting hall, they had started with the now routine preparations for the upcoming war.  The houses and nobles had their conscriptions trained and ready to move out now.  The last crops had been harvested and put away.  Beef was being slaughtered and being pickled or jerked for the upcoming winter.

The North was prepared to go to war, and Sansa felt like they would be able to handle the South when it marched.  Her father getting Olenna to give him her two grandchildren had been a master stroke of genius. The ‘hostages’ would hold back the wrath of Daenerys if she felt enraged and vengeful when her father called his banners and openly declared himself.

The Wall was as prepared as it could be with her brother Jon running it. The Starks again were there when the realm needed them. 

The Constituency of Houses in the far North were remaining in place while the forces in lands further South were slowly pivoting North.  Supplies were being sent North to the Wall to feed, clothe and arm the forces that would be joining the Night’s Watch within a few months.

When the meetings ended, Eddard called for Sansa and Robb to stay behind.  He looked a little nervous, which was strange coming from their father.

He looked at Sansa.  “It’s time, Sansa. We need to send our little wild wolf South.  It is time for Arya to meet with the Queen.”

Robb whistled through his teeth, and Sansa felt a thrill go through her. They were sending Arya south into the maw of the Dragon.  Her first thought was that Daenerys Targaryen would not know what hit her, but then reality struck Sansa.  The three of them were as sure as any player of the Game of Thrones could be, but in this game the future was always uncertain.

No matter how one thought of it or put a positive spin on events, it was still danger they were sending her little sister into.  Arya may hunger for that danger herself, but it was Sansa’s idea that was sending her headlong into it.

“I will be giving her a scroll to give the Queen. Will you do the honor of telling Arya that she leaves in the morning, Sansa?” Eddard asked with his soft, squinty smile.

“Yes father, I would be happy and honored to tell my little sister the news.  She will be so excited.”

Robb came up to her as Eddard left and gripped her shoulder.  “I can’t wait to see the Queen wrapped around Arya’s finger.  I am thinking we could have a triple wedding in the Godswood,” he said nervously.

Sansa thought only for a moment. “What a great idea!”  She just knew Margaery would be excited too.

A lift in her step, she strolled out to the practice yard.  Sure enough, Arya was there shooting her arrows at a pin cushioned target,  each one hitting the small center ring side by side, with a few partially split from multiple hits in the tight grouping.

“Arya … can I have a moment of your time?” She asked

Arya put down her bow and came over to her.

Sansa had thought to tease her sister with the information to draw it out, but decided that would demean the importance of this particular mission.

“Tomorrow you will be going South to the Queen, Arya.”

Sansa chuckled seeing Arya processing the news for a moment, and then jumping up and down, pulling Sansa into a hug and whooping.

Sansa silently thanked her father for letting her have this moment with her precious little sister.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my gods Sansa,” Arya squealed, shaking her sister’s shoulders maniacally.  “I can’t wait to meet her.” Then in a small voice she asked: “Do you think she’ll like me Sansa— _you’re_ the beautiful one.”

“Arya Stark, stop that this moment!  You are _hot_ , and any woman can see that!  She’ll fall for you so hard Arya … she’ll be begging you to be her wife!”

“I.. yes. She will!” Arya suddenly barked, her confidence rekindled.  “Oh gods I can’t wait for tomorrow morning!”  Arya was still a bundle of excited nerves as she unstrung her bow. 

Sansa left her sister with a big smile on her face, and returned to her shared quarters – and to Margaery.

Once back with her love and confidante, the first thing she did was share the news of Arya going South to meet the Queen.  Margaery had shared her joy. 

Sansa told her lover the only thing she worried about was Arya’s innocence.  The Queen was an experienced woman, according to all Sansa had read in her reports.  Would she find Arya too provincial and too inexperienced?  Would she find her sister to be the unique, wonderful woman she was?  She gnawed her lower lip with the fear she had not expressed in front of Arya.

Margaery had chuckled.  “Sansa … I think Daenerys will fall for Arya so hard. My grandmother thinks she needs a warrior woman that has not been hardened or become bitter … that still has that touch of innocence to her.  She offered me up, knowing that the Queen would only select me if no such woman appeared.  Now she will.  Arya will sweep the Queen off her feet - mark my words, Sansa.”

Margaery’s full support for her sister made Sansa’s blood flow hot and her pussy moist. She had wanted to make love right then, but Margaery wanted to first go over what had occurred in today’s meetings.

Sansa smiled at her lover.  She would have wanted to know exactly what was going on in any meetings Margaery attended without her as well.  They were so much alike. 

Sansa mused with Margaery on how to get the Constituencies of the South to accept the truth when the time came to reveal it. Why should anyone believe them?  No one aside from the North truly believed.  House Tully and the Vale only half believed but the felt the need to support Eddard fully.  They felt Wall was worth fighting for if only to keep the Wildlings pinned to the North of the Wall.

Sansa loved the intelligence in Margaery’s eyes when she mulled over a problem. The same spark was there when Sansa had told Margaery of Jon and his wives.  Eddard had only told her and Robb of the twist of events at the Wall, they had to keep secret the attempted assassination to keep the lords from demanding justice.  But Sansa could never keep anything from Margaery.

Margaery had known of the priests from Asshai and their worship of R’hllor.  Her grandmother had dealings with one in her youth and had made a study of them. She told Sansa that these priests and priestesses had great power.  She described how they could supposedly create horrible monsters from shadows to appear out of nowhere and disappear unseen, even if right in front of you.

Sansa looked up at Margaery when she heard her lover’s voice trail off.  She had a distant, thoughtful look on her face.

“You have told me Sansa, how you and your father and brother have wondered how Jon knows so much about the Ice King … it’s his wives.  They are spying somehow on the Ice King unobserved.  I can’t prove, but I can feel it.  I just wonder how they do it...

“What we need to do is get Melisandre and Ygritte to meet the leaders at someplace they _must_ gather.” Margaery paused to look at the map Sansa kept on her table of the territory of the North. “Hhhmmmm I would say at the Frey’s castle … no, it is not on the main route north … Yes. Moat Cailin is the spot—it’s a choke point.

“We will meet the Queen’s forces there and get these Shadowbenders to show the high lords the truth.  Then we can move north in unison to meet and defeat the Ice King.”

Sansa felt her heart beating harder in her chest.  Margaery was totally declaring herself as hers with her insights; looking at events as a person of the North and not from Highgarden.  The Ice King was now her personal problem, too.

Sansa’s love for Margaery grew even hotter.  Margaery was born just for her, Sansa’s heart told her. 

Margaery looked up and saw the look on Sansa’s face and a brilliant smile appeared on her face reflecting the love that Sansa knew was on her face.

“You are brilliant Margaery!” Sansa gushed.

Margaery preened beautifully in response. She tilted her neck, exposing it to Sansa. Sansa’s mouth watered in response.

At dinner in the main hall, Sansa would tell her father the great idea that Margaery had come up with.  Margaery, with her knowledge and cunning, had figured out a way to bring the South into the fold.  This might be the final element to bring Westeros together as a whole to fight the Ice King.

Sansa stepped up to Margaery and gripped her smaller lover by the shoulders, then slowly pushed her back into one of the chairs near the hearth. Margaery looked up at her with limpid, burning eyes.

“Pull your dress up, Margaery.” Sansa spoke with quiet command as she got on her knees before her lover.

“Pull your silk undergarments to the side … that’s right—show me that pretty pussy… you’re so wet for me, baby,” Sansa moaned, lowering her face to her lover’s pussy.

**Arya**

Arya had had a hard time getting any sleep.  She was awake and up before the birds even had started to sing for the dawn, full of restless energy.  Since went to her window and threw it open and savored the clean pure air.  She breathed in deep.  It would be a long time before she slept in this room again.

Arya quickly dressed in her traveling clothes.  She and four bannermen were going to be riding south incognito.  They would be traveling fast, paralleling the King’s Road and only crossing over it to stay at an inn every so often. 

Her father had arranged to have fresh horses provided at stopping points all the way down to the Greywater Watch, crossing the territory of the Reeds.  They would meet their representatives at the edge of the marshlands, who would then take them to the Seat of the Reeds.

She would lose a day traveling through the marsh, but would make it up traveling down the Green Fork River.  House Tully had arranged to have a river galley ready for her.  They would sail down the Green Fork through the Twins, down to the Crossroads Inn and then get back on the King’s Road for the final leg of the journey.

Arya looked at the rain clouds.  It had been raining steadily, and would make river travel even faster.  She was anxious to start off. 

She ate a quick meal, then returned to her room to gather her weapons.  She had her bow and her bastard sword, along with her precious Needle.  She had spent an hour sharpening her swords to razor sharpness.  She was going south to become the warrior she was born to be.  She would take Daenerys Targaryen as her wife as she had dreamed of for almost five years. 

Nymeria was ready to set out with her.  The wolf was sitting down looking at her expectantly her long tongue lulled out as she panted.  Her intelligent wolf was avid for adventure too Arya knew.  They would have many grand adventures in the Queen’s service Arya thought.

Arya knelt before her mighty Direwolf.  She rubbed Nym behind her ears liked she liked it.  She rubbed her cheek along her wolf’s face as the dog woofed softly.  “Nymeria, I want you to range before us.  You can’t be seen by anyone while we are on the main road.”

“I am having to move in stealth.  In the North, all know of the great Nymeria.  I would be given away.”  The wolf looked at her with a look that said “you are right all know of my greatness.”  Arya scratched behind Nymeria’s ears and the wolf’s tongue lolled out, her yellow eyes staring at her master.  The clever wolf woofed and pushed into the fingers scratching her so delightfully.

“You need to keep out of sight until we make camp at night out in the wilds.  You must run with your cousins.”  The wolf looked pleased at that.  “You can be with me in the open again when we reach the land of the Crannogmen, and then ride the boat with us down the Green Fork. You understand?”

“Whoofff!”  Arya again was so thankful that Jon had found them their direwolves so many years ago.  She hoped that Jon was well at the Wall.  She missed his gentle presence.  It had only been Jon that truly understood Arya and freely accepted her wild free spirit.

“Good girl.”

She went down the stairs and out to the main yard.  There she met the four men she would be travelling with.  She laughed and joked with them, building some rapport for the trip ahead. Everyone quieted when Eddard walked out to meet them.  He shook each man’s hand, and pulled them in for a quick hug. He reminded them of the gravity of the mission, and to protect his daughter.  The men all assured Eddard Stark that Arya would be safe in their care.

Her father came to her last and hugged her hard, ruffling her hair.  He pulled back and looked closely at his daughter.  He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw in his daughter’s eyes.  He gave her the scroll closed with his seal, and told Arya that she was deliver it the moment she arrived at King’s Landing.  The message was most important.  She was to only give it to the Queen.  It had to be given directly to the her.

Arya told her father solemnly that he could trust her to fulfill her duty to both him and Throne.

“I know you will, Arya.  Go and find your destiny, my daughter.”  He again clapped his daughter on the back.  “You will not fail me or the Queen Arya.  You have my full faith and trust.  The old gods are with you Arya.”

Arya swelled up at that.

She strode toward her horse, and saw that Sansa and Margaery were standing beside it. They were standing close, but not holding hands.  Arya hated that they could not openly show their love for each other.  She had seen them in the privacy of the royal chambers holding hands with interlocked fingers, and knew it was what they wanted. It was what she wanted.

She could see herself and Daenerys walking such.  The Queen would make it that same-sex couples could openly show their love.  She felt it.  The Queen would _never_ hide her away.

Sansa looked at her with mirth in her eyes.  They both teased her about being so anxious to get off and begin her journey to meet the Queen.  Arya could only smile and shuffle her feet.  She knew her desire to be off was almost palatable.  She was sure it was written all over her face. 

Arya enjoyed how she and Sansa finally seemed to be able to communicate with each other as adults now.  Finding out her sister was gay too had allowed them to bond.  She was truly coming to like her sister.  She had once thought such a thing was simply impossible.

Margaery came to the fore.  She got before Arya and placed her hands on Arya’s shoulders. She locked eyes with Arya.  Arya gave Margaery her full attention.

“You are a virgin Arya.”

Arya looked away.

“Look at me, Arya” Margaery asked in a gentle tone.

“Margaery is not demeaning you Arya.  Daenerys Targaryen will cherish the gift you will give her little sister.”

Arya considered that and smiled.  Sansa and Margaery loved her and were trying to give her heartfelt advice.  She gave Margaery her full attention.  She was not disappointed.

“Remember, first suck her clit slow and deep , then suck on it with harsh, fast sucks as you flutter your tongue over it, and then lap, still sucking hard so you can tongue lash the Queen clit’s with the flat of your tongue.  Back and forth and vary length and force of your tongue work and sucks.  But use lots of fluttering tongue.  Not many woman use that technique.  It will blow the Queen’s mind away I assure you.” 

“I want you to do lots of tongue lapping with your head working up and down.  When you work a woman’s clit it is all about friction, rasping sensations and pressure.  When you do that, push your tongue down hard into her clit so you can rasp it with the length of your tongue as you lick it.  Just keep licking and sucking hard - she’ll die from it.” Margaery told Arya soberly.

Arya knew her eyes were large hearing all this sweet information.  She would make the Queen hers.  She so wanted to suck Daenerys Targaryen off.  Again and again!  She had seen women fuck warging through Nymeria but hearing what to do with a woman’s pussy in your mouth was vital information.  It would help her rock her Queen’s world.

She would be an innocent true but with Margaery’s advice she would blow Daenerys mind.  Arya was feeling more confident.

“Also one more thing.  Don’t use this one all the time.  Keep it special but use it the first time to blow her mind.  Press in on her belly hard just above her clitoral hood.  Hard Arya.  It puts pressure on all the sweet spots in a woman’s belly.  It will make a dying orgasm rekindle and a strong one explode.  Got that?”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh when Arya’s face went beet red.  She looked like she had been poleaxed.

Arya was terribly embarrassed, but she memorized the important tidbits of information.  She was in debt to her sister and lover.  She so longed to make Daenerys Targaryen totally hers and this information would help her so much.  She would sweep the Queen off her feet.  She could just feel it.  She would make the Queen’s hers from their first meeting.

Arya went up to her sister and her lover.  They each hugged her tight, and told her to be careful.  Arya felt tears in her eyes and sniffled to hold them in.  Sansa did not fight it and the tears rolled down her cheeks.  Margaery looped her arm around Sansa’s waist not caring who might see.  She needed to comfort her woman.

Arya mounted her horse and without further delay her and her men rode out of the gates of Winterfell at a gallop to the blare of war horns echoing off the landscape.  She looked back at the gate.  Her father, sister and Margaery were there.  They waved to her as she rode off.  She returned their waves of parting.  She then turned around and traveled down the King’s Road and moved towards her destiny that awaited her in King’s Landing.

Arya felt exhilarated.  Nymeria felt it too, setting off at a fast run and soon disappearing into the woods.  The wolf was going to enjoy her time in the wilds.

Once the castle was out of sight for an hour they moved off the road and kept to the tree line.  They did not want to be seen and recognized on the King’s Road.  One never knew what spies may be on the road.  This close to Winterfell they might easily identified.

Two hours later the horses were at a steady walk between gallops for rest.  She saw on the horizon three dots flying high, but below the high scudding clouds.  The Queen’s dragons were flying in a straight line. The times before when the dragons appeared, they seemed to lull across the sky with no particular urgency or clear direction.

Not today.

The dragons were flying at an amazing speed.  She could tell by the way they were working their wings even more speed was capable from them, should it be required.  She waved her arms trying to catch their attention, but the dragons moved straight north with purpose.  It wasn’t long before the horizon had swallowed them up.

Arya deflated a little.  She loved dragons and she was sure that her future wife had to have been on the huge black one - a big dragon for a tall, mighty warrior.

Arya deflated further when the clouds lowered and a heavy rain began to fall.  Even with her long rain cloak she was soon soaked.  Her feet became quite uncomfortable in her boots, and her respect for her father and brother rose even higher.  To willingly spend time in this kind of weather when it was demanded – it was teaching her that being warrior was not all battles and glory.  She felt like a drowned rat.

Her wet clothes clung to her body.  The wet fabric drawing her heat from her body.  She shivered.  She moved on.  Her feet feeling wet and miserable as water wicked into her boots.  She knew she would have to keep her feet clean and get her boots off at night to keep fungus off her feet.

For the first day the rain would pause every so often, but from the second day onward it was a steady and heavy.  They kept off the road by day and traveled the local tracks and animal paths that paralleled the King’s Road.  They headed back towards the road to an inn they had marked out on their map for the trip south.  On the third night no inn was available, so they camped underneath a small strand of trees that only partially shielded them from the rain.

They had difficulty in getting a fire going but her men succeeded.  The fire gave off little heat.

Nymeria came loping into the camp and flopped down, curling around Arya’s feet in her lean-to. The wolf’s body heat felt heavenly on Arya’s cold extremities.  Arya felt a little bad for her traveling partners but only a little.  Having a Direwolf as your trusted friend had its advantages.

The next morning Nymeria licked her master’s face in the predawn light to rouse her, then was off to join the wolves she was meeting along the way.  The nights they stayed at inns on the road Arya could hear the howl of wolves off in the distance.  She knew Nymeria would be running with her cousins.

Several times Arya warged into Nymeria’s body while she was warm and dry in an inn’s bed.  She had always enjoyed warging into Nymeria when she was on a hunt or running with her distant wolf cousins.  Arya saw how all wolves, female and male, bowed before Nymeria’s sheer power.  It was the same way Arya pictured both men and women bowing before Daenerys - she commanded that kind of respect.

As Nymeria towered over all other wolves her Queen’s tall stature made her tower over her subjects.  Arya would love taming the towering Dragon.  She would use her warrior skills and wily wiles to seduce the Queen into her bed.  She would figure out the height difference when the time came.

On the twelfth night out from Winterfell they stopped at another inn.  They were now some distance from Arya’s home and the chance of being spotted was lessening each day.  Much of the traffic on the King’s Road were merchants and farmers who kept very close to their farms. 

The northern crew rented a large room at the top of the stairs with a warm fireplace.  They put on a change of clothes and put their traveling clothes out to dry before the hearth, reveling in the warmth.  The men changed first and left for their meal.  Then Arya changed.  They had pulled off all the Stark sigils and dressed in plain traveling shirts, trousers and cloaks with the hoods pushed back.

Arya went back down the stairwell to the common room.  It was a modest sized room with ten rectangular tables.  The tables were able to six people on each side.  They were made of roughhewn timbers that had been shaved smooth.  The room had two large fireplaces with large fires burning providing warm and light.  From the logs supporting the ceiling and for the floor of the second story hung lanterns that had four candles each burning.

A smoky patina hung near the ceiling providing the aroma of pine and charcoal.  Two doors with swinging hinges on the North wall gave entrance to the kitchen and storage rooms.  The door to the outside was large and had cross braces to put timbers in to keep the door closed and safe at night.

The common room was filled with local folk and travelers.  Several pretty, buxom women were waiting on them and serving the customers when a group of young men came in and took a table near the back.  Arya and her men were sitting at a table near the center of the room, enjoying a quiet meal.  She had her hair tied in a tight braid down her back, beneath her shirt. 

Arya eyed the young women.  They were quite comely and Arya loved how the three women wore tight tops that showed off their bosom.  She was definitely a tit woman.  Not having big beast did that to a woman.  She loved seeing their creamy cleavage.  She smiled where her thoughts were going.

The young woman waiting on them started flirting with her and Culler Reyne.  The buxom brunette seemed to prefer the clean shaven look, as the other three men had full beards and short hair.  She did a double take when she realized that Arya was a woman, but she still flirted with her which both pleased and flustered the Stark.

The woman went to take care of the table at the back of the Inn where the young men had gathered.  They had ordered a few ales and were feeling quite good and rowdy.  Soon Arya heard the woman saying loudly, “Let go of me, you’re hurting me!”

“Come on Kaela, you know you want it … you didn’t say ‘no’ last week.”

“That was then, this is now … you’re drunk and you’re hurting me!”

Arya had turned around, feeling her anger boiling.  She started to get up and Culler put his hand on her arm. “This is not our place, girl,” he said, not using her name.

Colton, the leading Northern bannerman, stood up.  “Lets go over there … Enith,” he said, looking at Arya, “and see if we can be of assistance.”  Colton was six foot two of pure muscle.  Arya stalked over with Colton to the table and the struggling Kaela.

“Let her go … it’s obvious she doesn’t want your advances.” Arya told them, as the man gripped Kaela’s arm painfully. 

“Fuck off you twerp … hah—you’re a girl!  Maybe you want to join us.”

“I said let her go!”

The man gripped the girl harder as Kaela moaned in pain.

Arya’s hand flashed out and grabbed the hand gripping Kaela’s arm and twisted it back, pulling his thumb and the web of his hand over and backward.

“Unnggrrrrrr!” the man squalled, falling to his knees, his body twisting as he tried to get the painful grip on his hand to ease.

Arya eventually released the man,   who surged up and cocked his hand back and threw a punch at her.  She easily ducked to the side.  He went to throw another punch and his head snapped back with two right jabs and then a left cross smashed into his nose. Blood sprayed everywhere.

“Aaarrgggggg!” the main squealed in pain, his hands covering his nose as blood welled between his fingers.  “The bitch broke my nose! The bitch broke my nose!” 

The man to his left started to get up but Colton’s fist hit him straight on and he flew into the wall behind him and slumped down.  Another man surged up and Arya gripped his shirt in both hands, jerking him forward and up as her forehead snapped down in a vicious head butt that rendered him unconscious.

By now three other Northmen had come up behind “Enith”.

“I suggest you all leave now, or I and my four brothers will have to finish kicking your asses,” she snarled.

The men left with sullen glances and muttered curses.  The owner of the inn told them to not come back for two weeks and to see if they could learn some manners while they were gone.

After the brawl, Kaela was most attentive to Arya offering her free drinks and food.  The owner came to Arya when Kaela was off in the kitchen and patted her shoulder. “Tonight’s your lucky night lass … Kaela will be wanting to bed you!” he said, and left with a wink.

Her tablemates laughed and ribbed Arya about the ‘night of passion’ that Kaela had planned for her.  Arya’s face remained red through it all, sure that everyone was teasing her.  Then she thought for a few moments of her lack of experience and Margaery’s advice.  Would the Queen find her wanting in the bedroom…?

Even if she did, Arya really wasn’t tempted.  She wanted her first time to be with Daenerys.  She wanted to lose her virginity with the Dragon Queen.  She may have been childish in her desires, but she couldn’t help her feelings.  She had not even met the woman and she was hopelessly in love with her.

She was tired and told her traveling companions she was going to bed.  She was surprised when none offered to escort her.  At the previous inns at least one had stayed close at all times to protect her, even though she didn’t need it. 

Arya’s chest puffed out.  She had proven her metal to her traveling companions.  She had shown them that she was a Direwolf!  They had seen her practice on the practice fields but she had proven her worth in real life.  Yes, she was a Direwolf ready to meet any challenge!

She went upstairs and got out of her clothes and underneath the covers in the bed. She had one to herself, the other four had to share two more between them. She was just starting to drift to sleep when the door opened.  She was shocked into alertness when a body got into her bed and pressed against her, definitely female and was undoubtedly naked.  It was filled soft curves and warmth.

A mouth found her ear “I’m going to fuck you so good Enith … I’m going to suck on your clit till you scream and cum so hard in my mouth!  We will fuck the night away my sweet benefactor.  I will ride my plump pussy in your mouth and cum wailing as my cunt fills yours mouth and stomach with my hot creamy cum!” the familiar buxom brunette purred.

Arya was like a cat the way she jumped out of the bed.  Her guest sat up, her nude body so beautiful in the faint light of the low burning fire in the hearth.  She felt Kaela watching her as she hopped around, putting on her clothes haphazardly.

Her shirt on inside out, Arya sputtered to the beautiful woman that she was sorry but she had to leave because, well, she just had to.  Kaela watched Arya as she fell onto her ass trying to put her right boot on.

Kaela must have clued in to Arya’s inexperience. “It’s alright that you’re a virgin!  I will be gentle … let me blow your mind Enith—no one knows how to make a woman cum like another woman can—I’ll make you scream all night baby!  I’ll suck your cunny so good!  I’ll make your pussy explode in my mouth.  I’ll lick and tongue fuck your asshole as I finger fuck you cunt soooooo good and make you cum again and again!”

Arya spluttered.  She needed to save herself for her so tall Queen.

“Let me teach you Enith!  I will show you the heavens of lesbian pleasure!”

Arya became wild-eyed as she grabbed her rain cloak and ran out of the room in a rush.  Gods she was so flustered!  She had to save herself for Daenerys!

Kaela was left sitting in an empty room, her naked breasts rising and falling with her increased breathing as she looked out the still-open door.  Her pussy was swollen and sopping wet and her nipples rock hard and aching to be sucked.  “Well shit!”

**Ygritte**

The flames were blazing in the hearth, Ygritte and Melisandre lay on their sides enfolding each other in their arms and twined legs.  They had fucked heatedly for several hours to give them the strength and love they needed to make yet another visit to the lands of ice and death.

She and her wife up in the far north in their spirit form, and settled into the sabrecat again.  They had emerged within animal with its wet pelt, covered in filth.  They shambled into the camp of the Ice King, their eyes ablaze with blue light, their steps unsure and halting.  They slowly walked by the throne with the Horn of Winter looped over a spire.  As long as that horn was there then the Ice King was still not ready to move south towards the Wall.

They slowly moved around the camp, searching for the Ice King.  After thirty minutes they felt confident that he was off on some mission.  Over the year they had been spying on the Ice Wight, and they had seen him leave on three previous occasions. They continued on their walk throughout the camp.  They saw several large Ice Wights that were passing a cup to the ‘young’ who slurped the liquid down, their bodies shivering as a sudden growth spurt gripped them.  Immediately their bodies grew marginally taller and more robust.

After another hour of reconnaissance they shambled back towards the bog.  They milled around, thirty yards from the Ice Throne.  They eyed the Horn of Winder with longing, but they could discern the powerful, invisible wards guarding the Horn.  The Shadowbenders could feel the stink of the Croyel on the magic spells protecting it.  They may be able to breach the wards, but that would leave them open to both attack and death.  This was not an option.  They returned their borrowed body back to the bog again, reuniting it with its long dead brother.

They struggled back to consciousness in their room and bed.  They turned to lay on their sides looking at each other with soft eyes.  They had seen horrors but were slowly recovering.  Melisandre pulled Ygritte to her and kissed her deeply as the woman with sun kissed hair moaned deep in her chest.  Melisandre knew how to put the horrors behind them.

Ygritte cried out into Melisandre’s mouth when her wife slowly slide two fingers deep into her snatch that was already wet.  The tall woman from Asshai slowly pumped her fingers in out her wife’s now greasy fuck hole.  They broke their kiss gasping and Melisandre gagged out in helpless pleasure feeling Ygritte slide first one, then two and quickly a third finger into her snatch. 

They finger fucked each other’s cunt with hard pumping hands slamming fingers in hard and deep.  Their cunts making watery noises of being well fucked.  They looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  Their in sync bodies rose up in hot spasms of raw need.  Their bodies soaked in sweat that ran down their bodies and faces.  Their yes locked they watched each other fall off the precipice of ecstasy at the same moment.

Then they could not focus on each other as their body bucked and convulsed wildly.  Their hot cunts clamped and clenched on the fingers pounding their exploding quims that soaked their hands, groins, bellies and legs in hot gushes of cum.  They screamed and screamed in shocking bliss.  Their pleasure so intense it was almost agonizing as their pussies felt like they were trying to tear themselves inside out with hot convulsions ripping through their cunts.

They sobbed in spent pleasure and love and kissed deeply pulling sweat soaked bodies tight and enjoying their bodies shared warmth.  They tiredly crawled out of their sweat and cum soaked bed.  They went to the sofa by the fire.  They sat on the cushioned bench.  They hugged and kissed sweetly enjoying life and love.  They whispered and murmured words of endearment. 

They were so in love along with their husband Jon.  They had the perfect equilateral triangle.  Their love in perfect balance.

The tall redhead grabbed a few logs and threw them into the fire to keep it burning strong.

“You can feel it too, can’t you love?”

“Yes.  Strong forces are at work far to the north.”

Melisandre came and sat back down beside her wife, pulling the woman who was kissed by the sun into her side.  They both snuggled into each other, enjoying warmth and companionship.

For twenty minutes they watched in silence only broken with Melisandre throwing in a few more logs.  They could feel something in the air - something big was about to happen.  They waited.

Suddenly, both women’s relaxed bodies snapped to attention.  They could see birds flying in a cyclone.  A black dragon diving at break neck speed.  A man buried in the Earth, the roots of a tree burrowing into his flesh.  They saw the Wall exploding into blue light and great hidden magic flaring to life.  They saw a frozen man.  They saw teenagers digging into the earth.  They saw dead animals pecked to shreds by the wildly attacking birds.

Anger, triumph and pain burst through their bodies, one emotion chasing the next.  They felt the sting of both ice and heat.  Birds were pecking their bodies from their hair to their feet, and screams of pain and anger filled their minds.

Swords slashed and parried.  They saw warriors with white hair fighting with dragons.  The dragons hopping and shooting out long tongues of fire.

The two Shadowbenders gripped each other.  Elk, birds, Direwolves and dragons were in a confusion of fighting and retreating.  They caught glimpses of the Ice King and Croyel.

It was a long time before the images faded.

The women were left drained.  There was no doubt - something had happened.

They focused and felt the Ice King and his vile son.  They were not sure exactly what they had witnessed - so many visions and players were in the flames.

They were sure that when they saw the Ice King, there had been a battle.  It must have been with the Queen… but how?  The land was not perpetually dark; the fight had been on a hill with an enormous Weirwood tree.   The fight had been over the tree.  What was the tree?  What was so important about it?  

The amount of magic used in the fight had been staggering.  The dragons had been enraged as they fought.

The Shadowbenders were not used to this kind of combat.  Their fights were usually in the shadows, and more one-on-one.  They were stunned at sheer force and savagery of what they had felt.  They could sense that no quarter had been asked for or given.

They held and comforted each other.

Finally, they got up and prepared a meal.  They had no need to eat, but their husband did.  They heated up a thick beef stew.  Ygritte put in pinches of herbs to add a bite to the hearty food.  They loved making their husband’s meals special for him; they loved making him happy.  He in turn was always doing special things his wives liked.

They cut slices of thick black bread and pulled out butter. 

They poured the thick mead that Jon liked with his dinner.

Five minutes later Jon returned home.  He saw the meal and thanked them profusely for fixing it for him.  They loved how he was so polite and constantly thanked them for all the things they loved doing for him.

He hugged each wife and kissed them on the lips sweetly.

He sat down at the table and ate heartily.  He asked them what was on their mind, sensing they had seen some visions in their flames.  He may be Azor Ahai reborn, but he still had none of his wives’ magical skills or abilities to read the flames for portents of current events or possible future happenings.

His wives told him clearly and succinctly what they had seen in the enemy’s camp while morphed into the dead animals they used.  They then told him of their visions in the flames.  Jon continued to eat slowly, taking in all his wives told him.  He asked them to repeat a few visions and asked a few questions.

Jon finished his meal, and settled on the small sofa in the corner of their abode.  He sat in the middle, his wives sitting down beside him and snuggling into his strong male body.  They leaned into him, happy and content, feeling safe with his strong arms around them.

He told them he was sure that the fight had been at the Tree of Life.  It was the center of the consciousness of the Weirwoods. 

Jon guessed that the teenagers they had seen burying into the hill of the Tree had been on a mission to the tree.  He proposed that the Ice King was trying to prevent his.

For some reason the Queen was aiding these teenagers.  That was a positive.  _Anything_ that opposed the Ice King had to be a positive.

He asked them if they thought the Ice King had been killed or crippled.  Could the threat have been removed?

Melisandre and Ygritte looked at each other.  No, the Ice King was still alive.  They would have felt his death.  They had learned his presence, his feel, and it was still there.

They rested together, watching the fire burn while Jon stoked it, knowing his wives loved to have the flames burning hot when they were out of bed.

“What do you feel this means my wife and husband?” Ygritte asked.

Melisandre, her usual quiet self, only murmured.

Jon, stroking their hair, could only sigh. “Only time will tell. Only time will tell, my sweet wives.”

**Arya**

Arya and her fellow Stark men were making up for lost time. They had lost a little time moving through the rain swollen swamps, but the Reed guides they had met above Moat Cailin guided them unerringly through the bogs and quicksand to the floating island of Greywater Watch.

The Crannogmen had led a swift river frigate from House Tully to the capital of House Reed as well. They had boarded the ship almost immediately.

The ship had ten oars on each side, and two main masts.  There was a small crew and thirty armed troops with bows, javelins and swords.  One never knew when river bandits would strike.

The leader of House Reed, Howland Reed, and his children, were not present, being off on some unnamed mission. 

Once they had made it to the main channel they made good time.  Arya was happy to get some shelter out of the rain in the cramped sleeping quarters below deck.  Nymeria, not minding the deluge, spent a lot of time on deck at the raised stern looking at the passing shores.  The great wolf had met Arya at the marge of swampland. 

They passed beneath the Twins and continued down the Green Fork. The rain was constantly falling, making everything grey and dreary.  Arya was constantly reminded that adventures and conquest were not all about excitement and the things that the bards sang about. The bards never mentioned toe rot or rashes in one’s crotch from being soaked all the time.

She ate meals of beef jerky with hard bread and cheese.  Arya had made sure to have some sides of beef brought on board and put in the frozen stores lockup and five thick ox thigh bones for her Direwolf to gnaw on throughout the trip.

They had come far down the Green fork over the course of four days.  They had tied the river frigate up twice at night.  This was done when the captain told them they had reached areas were sand bars and twisting channels made it too dangerous to sail at night with no light from the moon made worse by the low rain clouds.  When the channel was fairly straight and no sand bars were marked on the navigation maps of the captain the frigate continued sailing making very good time as the men oared in shifts to increase the speed of the passage.

Arya climbed up on the deck and looked forward.  The rain clouds had finally lifted and all that was left was a light drizzle.  She enjoyed the fine mist on her skin, the way it cooled her.  Nymeria sat at her side, pushing into her.

They sailed into a section of the river that had sweeping turns with wide beaches.  They came around a bend that narrowed with two massive willow oaks on both opposing shores.  From the two trees, four thick hawsers had been strung across the flowing river. 

Arya’s eyes widened as the Captain of the river frigate sounded a small war horn.  Men came boiling up from below deck in response, weapons in hand.  The hawsers were thick and strong looking, the first three arrayed at two foot intervals over the rushing river and the fourth up high enough to slash over the deck if the boat somehow broke through.

The oars backstroked hard, all of the crew knowing the lines could cause serious damage if the ship struck them at full speed.  Nymeria began howling, looking over at the trees.  Arya warged into the direwolf, and with her keen eyes spotted archers hiding in the trees.

“Archers in the trees!” 

The crew immediately ducked down, the first arrows whistling past ears.

Arya had her weapons by her feet and quickly strung her bow.  She heard a shout behind her.  She looked back up the river and five large barges were now pushing off the shore from their hiding place in the reeds.  The barges were filled with ruffians.  Arya had a good eye for martial men being the daughter of a Warden.

These men were not soldiers but instead brigands.  They did not have the matching clothes of true armed unit and what armor they wore was mismatched and ill fitting.  Arya was not impressed.  Still they would have numbers and weapons.  Any armor was better than no armor.

She took a deep breath.  She looked within herself.  She was scared but her father had told her that was a good thing.  “It gives you energy and focus Arya.  Use that to stay alive.”

Arya warged back into Nymeria and spotted two archers over the left bank.  The men sitting on massive bows of the trees they were in.  Arya removed an arrow from her quiver and notched her bow string.  She raised her bow and sighted her shaft.  She took a deep breath and paused.  Her bow thrummed once.  Quickly with practiced ease of muscle memory she pulled a second arrow and sighted it.  Her bow sung true as she released the bowstring by her ear.  The men dropped from the trees - one to lie lifeless on the ground, the other falling into the river.

Arya paused, realizing what she had done. She had just killed two men!  They were trying to kill her!  Killing brigands in self-defense was honorable.

The rails of the ship were now lined with Tully archers.  A few had jumped on the aft castle where storage and steerage was and were using the elevation to fire down on the advancing enemy.  Where the brigands had mismatched clothes all the men on the ship from House Tully were matched in their garb and their armor.  They were professionals.

Arrows were flying from the barges as they let the current pull them towards the boat. The bandits had shields while the Tully men used the ship rails and upper aft cabin for cover.  The rails had cutouts to provide firing ports.  A Tully man fell dead, an arrow through his throat.  Arya felt her eyes narrow in rage.  She waited for men to start to move their shields aside to the side to let their bowmen fire, and her arrows whistled into the brief opening, killing the bowmen as they loosed their own arrows.

Some of the arrows missed as her body was buffeted by the men beside her and the shield men closed the gaps seeing arrows flying towards them.

The river frigate thumped into the hawsers and the ship pivoted around with the current to press against the lines that sagged back, but held.  She fired arrows up into the trees when she spotted archers up in the limbs.  Nymeria was running back and forth on deck, anxious to attack her enemies.

“Nymeria stay down!  You’ll get hit by arrows dammit!”

“Arrryyywwoooooooo! Aarrrrryyywwoooooooo!” Nymeria howled in rage.  The wolf slunk low to the deck by the rail for protection from hated missiles of her master’s enemies.

The first barges continued approaching the ship.  More archers from the ship had killed most of the remaining threats in the trees with unerring, skillful shots at half-hidden targets.  The arrows the ruffians shot towards the frigate giving away their general hiding position.

Arrows were fired furiously in both directions from the barges and frigate.  The barges thumped into the ship, and grappling hooks with rope ladders caught on the rails. Reinforcements appeared on the shore and began firing arrows at the ship. 

Arya and the men on the ship stayed low.  The barges were the immediate threat.  Arya wondered about these raiders - attacking a war ship was not very smart.  A man came up over the edge and immediately fell back with a javelin thrown though his chest.  More men’s heads started to appear, some right in front of her.

Wasting no time she picked up her swords.  Nymeria suddenly jumped up, her mouth snapping shut on a man’s head, his screams cut off as Nymeria’s massive jaws crushed his skull like an egg. Blood and brain splashed out all over Arya; she never even felt it.  Nymeria ducked back down, licking her snout.

A hand gripped the rail and her bastard sword swept back and down, chopping it in half and dropping him back down onto his barge with a ruined hand.  His screams of agony filled the air.  More men continued forcing themselves onto the ship, some feathered with arrows and more dead with javelins impaling torsos.  Several men of the ship’s crew were lying dead with arrows protruding from them.

A group of brigands made it to the deck, and now the clash of swords could be heard. 

A shout went up as ropes were tossed from the shore, grappling hooks catching on the ship.  Men were pulling themselves along the lines toward ship!  _How many are there?_ Arya wondered.  A man jumped onto the ship in front of her, and Nymeria lunged at him, backing away as a battle ax barely missed her.

Arya ran by her direwolf.  No one threatened her wolf!  Arya dogged an axe swing bending low and then lunged up.  She shoved her sword between the man’s ribs and up through his heart.  Blood poured down her sword and soaked her hand in his hot red blood.  His eyes went blank as she pulled her sword out again, and he crumpled. 

A man had snuck up on her from behind but Nymeria had bitten his hip and he howled in agony.  He gripped his sword with both hands to drive it down through the Direwolf’s skull.  Arya ran needle through his left eye and out the back of his head.  The man’s body convulsed wildly his limbs jerking in his death dance.

She pulled her sword out the jerking dead man and Nymeria spit out his ruined hip looking for another foe to kill.

More men had gained the deck and some were coming in from the shore too.  Arya retreated, finding a quiver full of arrows.  She shot several bowmen on the shore to her left and then feathered two men pulling themselves on the ropes towards the ship, dropping them into the Green Fork.

Nymeria was corned by two men against the forward mast.  Two arrows shot out Arya’s bow almost simultaneously and both men dropped down.  One man rose up with Arya’s arrow jutting out his chest.  Two Tully men hit him at the same time with arrows to his upper chest and he fell to not move anymore.

Nymeria ran forward and leaped through the air and tore the throat out of one man and a Tully man split another’s skull in half.

Arya had moved back to get her bow.  She dropped her swords to use her bow.

Two more men pulled themselves over the rail beside Arya.  She swung her bow, hitting the closest man in the ribs and folding him over.  She used the momentary distraction to bend down quickly and pick up her swords again.  She blocked the second man’s clumsy sword strokes and rode her sword up his blade into his throat, below his Adam’s apple and severing his spine as he crumpled dead.  She arched her bastard blade down and severed the first man’s spine as he hacked for breath killing him.

She blocked another man’s downward stroke with her short sword and needle lunged upward, running into his stomach and up through torso piercing his liver and jutting out his back.  The man struggled.  She pulled needle down and out and lunged up again piercing his heart killing the man.  She pulled her blade out.  The immediate rush had been stopped.

She picked up her bow and shot a man through the neck that had been dueling with a Tully man near the second mast.  She turned and killed another two men on the barges.  She looked at bank and traded shots with men on the bank.  She felled three more men.  She saw another wave of men coming over the rail.  The Tully men retreated from the rail and sent a blizzard of arrows into the men but many still gained the deck.  Some with arrows jutting out their bodies. 

A large hulk stormed toward Arya.  She dropped her bow and picked up her bastard blade.  The man’s sheer size would give him power.  She blocked his clumsy sword strokes parring them off to the side or away and down.  

After twenty second of furious chops and parries she saw her opening.  Her sword bit into the large man’s ribs.  He had chainmail on underneath his thick fur vest.  Her sword did not penetrate the links but drove them into his body and broke two ribs. 

The man staggered but recovered wheezing and swung down on Arya.  She pivoted to the side and was behind the man.  Her sword arched down hitting the man’s leg at the knee nearly severing his leg.  The man screamed and fell to the rail and hung onto it gasping.

Arya’s sword arched and cleaved into his neck lodging into his spine sticking between the vertebra.  His spinal cord had been severed with bone splinters.  He was dead slumping down.

More raiders were feathered with arrows or chopped down.

The brigands had given up the fight.  They were jumping over the rails and diving into the river.  They left the survivors to their fate. 

The battle was over.

Arya looked around.  She saw Nymeria move up to a brigand who was trying to crawl away.  Her massive jaws snapped shut on his neck, severing his spine, tendons and veins.

Arya started so shake wildly all over with adrenaline rushing hard through her.  She staggered over to the rail, weak-kneed.

She felt humiliated with her reaction.  She was a Stark, dammit!

Colton came over to her. “I remember my first battle.  I pissed my pants during the fight and threw up after it.”

Arya smiled at him, appreciating his words. 

Arya had survived her baptism of combat. She had been afraid but it had only fueled her during the fight. She was proud she had survived.

Her father had once told his sons, and Arya, as they sat around him with rapt attention “I’m always afraid when I go into combat.  I use that fear to put me on edge keep me focused.  Use that focus to see the whole field of battle and to fight with tenacity.  Use your fear to defeat your enemy.”

Arya was elated to be alive.  She had killed because she had to, nothing more. She did not feel any special hate for the men that had attacked them, they were just brigands and she was happy that their numbers had been heavily reduced.  She had delivered justice as far as she was concerned.

The dullards had fought a wolf and paid the price. 

They had lost five Tully men and four were severely wounded.  She was angered that men from her mother’s family had died.  She burned for vengeance, but contented herself with knowing that the brigands had been so weakened that it would be a long time before they dared attempt another river raid.

The dead had been wrapped in linen and given to the river that gave Tully its life.

Late that night the boat was anchored in a shallow inlet.  The men had posted a watch, and a little shot glass of rum had been handed out to everyone to liven their spirts for the battle won.  The injured were being tended.  Some repairs to rigging and attachment lines was performed.

The men sung and told tall tales of combat and victories won.

Arya had stayed below decks.  She had asked Colton for some alone time. He had just smirked at her.

Her hands were sopping wet.  Her clothes had been thrown in a heap on the floor.  Her cunt, belly, ass and thighs were soaked in her cum.  Gods she loved being covered in sweat and her groin soaked in her hot cum.  She loved to have masturbation marathons but there was an urgency above just the need to cum tonight.  She had already Jilled off four times as her cunt felt like it was ripping itself to shreds and her nipples nearly bursting as her pulse hammered in her swollen bulbs with each gut wrenching orgasm.

 She understood the term ‘battle lust’ much better now.  The need to find life and pleasure after a hard battle that has been fought and won.  She was no longer a novice.  She was now cupping her left hand over her muff and pressing it down with her right hand.  Her hands covered with soaking cum making them slicked.  Her palm a blur as she rubbed up and down her swollen snatch.  Her crotch hair matted with cum and rolling beneath her palm.

Her head was lulling from side to side as ecstasy filled her pussy and shot down her limbs making her toes curl and fingers on her right hand claw into the back of her rubbing left hand.  “Unggg uunnggg … ohhhhhh—shit! Hhnggggg hhnnggg uunggg!”

She flexed her hips lifting her twat into her rubbing palm.  The friction was making clit scream in pleasure and again her nipples were on fire hammering her brain and clit with hot pulses of raw almost agonizing pleasure.

“Oh Gods!” Arya gasped.  Her body was tensing up.  Her gut wrenching with each spasm rocking her hard warrior body.  Her belly turning to harden steel.  Her head started to pulse up off the thin mattress.  Arya’s eyes squeezed shut tight.  Her pussy was pulsing hard and it felt like a fist had formed in her belly and was twisting.  She rubbed even harder and faster on her spasming cunt.  Her head jerked up high off the bed and then slammed back.

"Aoowwwnmmnnnggghhhhhhhhh!" Arya groaned deep in her chest as her body humped up desperately her ass cheeks clenching and her thigh trembling as she surged her cunt up into her wildly rubbing hands.  The first pulse had stunned Arya.  Now the next flowing spasms and pulses of her orgasm destroyed her with fucking bliss “AAAWWOOGGGGGGGG! AARRRUUUNGGGGGG! AAANGGGRRRRRR!” the stark fifteen year old screamed as raw agonizing waves of ecstasy pummeled her cunt and ripped it inside out. 

Arya flipped and jackknifed up and down as her body surged and bucked as pure fucking bliss burned through her body.  Her wails echoed off the wood of her cabin.  After twenty seconds she collapsed spent.  Arya whimpered and shook violently as strong aftershocks gripped and shook her body hard.  Her face scrunching up with ecstasy.  Her gritted teeth spraying spittle with her hisses of raw pleasure.

She plucked her bursting nipples jutting nearly two inches up off her barely their breasts.  Each squeeze of her pulpy nipples sending arches to her clit that had gagging in helpless pleasure.  She worked her body till her body was filled with sweet lassitude.

 

She knew now she could be a great warrior. She would not shrink on the field of battle.  Her father had told her he had seen hulking men that on practice field seemed like mighty warriors indeed but on the actual fields of battle proved to have not the stomach for the fight and shook violently, unable to strike.

Her father always felt pity for such men and sent them back, telling them to feel no shame.

Other men who seemed weak of arm and small of spirit had been lions on the field of battle.  Arya was in this camp.

Her Dragon would find Arya to be a fierce Direwolf worthy of her respect and love.

Arya rode the waves of post coital bliss for several minutes.

Arya licked her lips.  Her clit had recovered.  She knew her body perfectly. 

First looked down her chest and spied her half erect nipples.  They were already pulsing and swelling reading Arya’s carnal thought.  She brought her hands up to her mouth and put her fingers in her drooling mouth and ran her tongue all over the digits soaking them in spittle.  She moaned running her tongue over her fingers.

She then took them out her mouth and took her swelling nipples between her spit soaked fingers and thumbs and rolled her fingers around her rapidly hardening nipples.  She pressed in hard rotating her fingers around her engorged plum nipples.  They filled with fire now so hard and yet still spongy. 

She snuck her left her down belly already spasming in anticipation of sweet fucking bliss.  Her belly knew of the pleasure soon to be pulsing out Arya’s core and rocking her body.  She slowly slide her first two finger deep up her drooling snatch.  More cum leaking down her perineum and soaking her asshole and ass cleft in cum.  Her fingers instantly soaked again with her creamy cum.  She knew her cunny was full of greasy snail snot.

She stroked her fingers deep into her tight couchie in a slow sensual rhythm as she rotated her fingers churning her inner petals and folds.  She gagged in helpless pleasure her head thrashing.  Her right hand plucked and pulled on her engorged teats pulling on them making them shriek ecstasy to her brain and clit.

Arya was not even fantasying about her dragon now.  She was just focused on pleasure.  "Oh fucking gods” Aray gasped as she slipped in a third finger into her cunny.  She stretched out her trim and now pounded her cunt hard and deep.  Her palm slamming into her vulva as she pounded her cunt.  “Unngggg hhhnn hhnnggg ahhnnnnnn! Oh gods ... that feels sooooo fucking good!"  Arya was now surging her hips up with tight swirls of her hips to take her fingers as deep up possible up her now sloshing quim.  "Oh yes . . . oh yes!" Arya panted "Yes! Ungghhh! Oh yeessss getting ssooo close ... fuck—shit! ... uunngggg aauuggg aarrggggg!"

It was time to take herself over the edge.  She rammed her fingers all the way up her cunt and wiggled them wildly all around.  Her snatch splattered out cum as her cunt sounded like a puddle being stomped in.  Her right hand flew down and rubbed up and down over her clit.  Her fingers flew straight over her clit from top to bottom and back in a blur of fast jerking fingers.  Her left hand churning her cunt furiously with her buried fingers.

"Oh fucking gods! AUUNNGGHHAAIIIINNMMGGNNEEEE!" Arya wailed, her shrieks rising through the cabin in piercing wails of soul ripping ecstasy.  The intensity of the spasms rocking through Arya’s body were fucking searing.   The blood in her veins boiled with fucking agonizing pleasure.  "Mmmnngggnnngggiiieee! Unngghhhiiieeeeee! Mmmnngghhhieieeeeee! Nnnnhhhhiiieeeeeee!" Arya screamed, her body jerking and flipping her pelvis jerking high off the bed as her back arched and bucked.   Arya’s body was pulverized as wave after wave of an excruciating orgasm wracked her young tight teenage body.  Her teenage body shocked with crushing bliss as her womb felt like it had torn out her belly.

Her pussy was spent.  She put her cum slicked fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked her cum off the fingers humming in contentment.  Her pussy and nipples felt so fucking good.  Her belly felt like it was full of creamy cum butter.  With the firestorm temporarily abetted Arya’s thoughts drifted back to Daenerys Targaryen.  Her thoughts of Daenerys beautiful body filled her dreamy mind.  She longed to use Margaery’s instructions to make Daenerys hers.

Her breathing accelerated.  Visions of her sucking off Dany had her need returning.

**Eddard**

Eddard was in the Godswood sharpening Evening Star, the hypnotic sound of stone riding up ever sharp blade soothing.  He had had fought Loras earlier and been very impressed.  The boy had a tendency to turn his left foot in after a minute of hard sword colliding strokes, though.  This threw his balance off.

Eddard had told Loras this. At the moment of being corrected, Loras got a haughty look in his eyes.  Eddard had started to feel disappointed, but then Loras looked down. 

“You are right Ser Stark.  I have developed a bad habit.” Loras looked up, smiling. “Thank you.”

They fought hard with Eddard getting in four good strikes.  Loras was annoyed Eddard had gotten through his guard, but grit his teeth and kept pressing his attacks.

Eddard liked the boy.  He had explained to Loras how he had gotten through his defenses those four times.

Loras had thanked him again.  “My grandmother is right, you know.”

Eddard felt his face get a questioning look.

“You should have taken the throne in Robert’s Rebellion.  She used to think you could never survive the Game of Thrones, but her thinking is changing.”

Eddard had allowed Margaery to send ravens to Olenna.  She could write about anything, but, the strategies of the war council she was privy too.  Margaery had easily agreed.  “My allegiance is solely with you Father.”  That had made Eddard feel so good.   He owed the Tyrells that much.  To let their daughter communicate with them.  Margaery and Sansa had a code to keep information hidden if read by anyone else so only Olenna could see between the words. 

“I am honored.” Eddard responded.

Loras had laughed “No you’re not.  You would never want the Throne. You are too honorable.”   Loras paused a moment “You know, if you weren’t so in love with Catelyn and true to her, I would love to fuck you.”

Eddard had been surprised at that.  “I will take that as a compliment” he said with a trademark grimaced smile.

Loras had laughed again.

Eddard continued sharpening his sword.  He was worried about Arya.  Had he done the right thing?  Was it the right decision?

His daughter was well on her way to her Queen and future lover.  He smiled at that thought.  He and Catelyn were talking together the night before as they lay in bed, about planning for a triple wedding.  How to make their three children each feel special with their nuptials.

It was a logical decision to give the Queen a hostage to equal out the hostages he had.  Also, he was helping his daughter to achieve her dream.  Bran’s prophecy had assured him of that.

 _Bran_.

Eddard sighed.  Bran had disappeared.  His wife had been upset, but he had assured her that he had gone to meet his destiny.  When he had told his wife what he thought Bran’s destiny was, she had wept bitterly.  He had comforted Catelyn, holding her close.  He told her he was sure Bran had been selected for this destiny long before he had been born.

Then there were the ravens back and forth from the queen.  He was sorting all of that out.  Claims of victory that he was struggling to verify.  He knew deep in his bones that the Ice King still lived.  He was sure Jon would have sent world of their foe’s death.  The Queen was mistaken.

Eddard sighed again.  He had already made his decisions.  He just had to hope that the end justified the means.

He got up and set out to his first meetings with the War Council, which had been routine.  It was good; everything was coming to fruition.

After that he went to see Catelyn.  She was doing much better now with Margaery helping and clucking over her.  The early morning sickness was remedy when Margaery had provided a natural tea drink.  It had been a godsend.  The Tyrell’s were renowned with their natural homeopathic remedies gathered with knowledge from tending their vast orchids and gardens they raised.  Margaery had been a godsend.  His wife was older now, carrying a child was more difficult. She was thankful she was no longer plagued with the vomiting and constantly upset stomach.

 _Margaery is crafty_ , Eddard thought as she brought Cat a bowl of ice cream.  His wife was now berating Sansa if she even looked cross-eyed at the Tyrell, telling her daughter she had better listen to her future wife.  Sansa made sure to turn her head when she rolled her eyes.

Margaery had both his wife and eldest daughter wrapped around her little finger.  He could live with that.

Eddard made his way to his wife.  He sat down and started to feed her ice cream as she preened.  He loved making his Cat happy.

“You know Eddard, Margaery is so thoughtful and sweet.  Her intelligence is simply astounding and her cunning!  She loves Sansa so much.  I can’t wait for them to marry!  They will make our Houses even greater!”  Now it was Eddard’s turn to turn his head aside so he could roll his eyes.

He saw Sansa and Margaery in a clench in the room behind Catelyn kissing.  He remembered the days when he and Catelyn couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  He smiled and gave his wife another big spoonful of ice cream. Her stomach was starting to show more now, and he wondered if it would be a boy or girl.  He didn’t care either way, so long as it was healthy.

That night he had a private dinner with his son and daughter and their love interests.  The Karstarks had come in with all the nobility.  He had his children’s lovers at the table attending with them.

He told Robb he thought it was time for him and Alys to stop hiding their relationship.  He told them as they looked on, shocked of Eddard’s approval of their pairing.  He then looked at Sansa and Margaery.  He told them he had already spread word of their pairing.  He made it known it had his full approval.  If any had problems with their impending nuptials to see him face to face.  None had taken him up on the offer he told Sansa and her future wife.  They had beamed at that.  Sansa was thankful that she could now openly show her love to Margaery.

Eddard knew some of the more conservative Lords might balk a little but Sansa had made most big believers in her and were happy to support the union.  The war was making many things possible.  They could now openly show their affection and love for each other as Robb could show his affection to Alys in public.  He smiled seeing Sansa and Margaery so happy.

The dinner went on with everyone in good spirits and Eddard happy that his children had chosen wisely. Both women his daughters wanted to marry were beautiful, vibrant, strong and intelligent.  Alyse would make a great companion and pillar of support for Rob when it came time for him to rule the North.

When all started to leave, Eddard asked Sansa and Margaery to stay a moment.  He smiled seeing the immediate tension in their bodies, their hands holding tight with interlaced fingers.  They looked at him worriedly.  True he had just given his blessings but they must have worried that was all for show somehow.  No other Lord was as forward in their thoughts as he was.

“Margaery, you have been a godsend to my wife.  Your support and love for my wife has made her pregnancy so much easier.  I will be forever thankful for that.”

Margaery smiled.

“But I need more from you, I fear.”

Eddard saw confusion on their faces, and enjoyed the moment.

“Margaery, Sansa has told me all the great ideas and strategies you have been developing when she talks to you after the war council meetings.  She has given you full credit to me.  I thank you.”

“I live to serve the North now, father.”

Eddard felt a warm rush flow through him.  Margaery was a Stark now, in all but name.  They would take care of that problem soon enough.

“This relay is not necessary. Tomorrow I want you to start attending all the War Council meetings and any meetings I have with my son and daughter.  I would ask you to still help my wife.  Can you do this for me Margaery?”

Eddard was nearly bowled over by a squealing, crying Sansa.  Margaery was standing with tears in her eyes.

Eddard beckoned her, and she came sobbing into his arms.

His family had indeed grown larger.  His daughter had chosen wisely.

Between hiccups Sansa asked about the council.

Eddard smiled down at his two daughters.  They voiced their concerns of the other lords.  “I will handle that Sansa.  I have already talked to Rickard Karstark, Wyman Manderly, and Galbart Glover.  They support my decision.  You have shown that intelligence, cunning and ability to think strategically and tactics know no sex.  You have won them over Sansa.  You two sure convinced me!” Eddard said lightheartedly, squeezing his two daughters into his shoulders.

He smiled his patented smile as his daughters preened and cooed in pure happiness.

**Arya**

Arya was so tired.  She snorted, remembering how full of energy she had been when she left Winterfell.  She had been a child then. The long journey and the combat she had been through had matured her quickly.

She felt more adult, and more the warrior she had always wanted to be. She felt a lump form in her throat for her father.  Her father, who never crushed her dream, and subtly helped her to get where she was now.  

She remembered her father again and again stepping in with her mother.  She smiled at how he would deflect and cajole her mother to let the current incident pass.  Again and again her father did this for her. 

She loved her father so much.

The trip after the ambush on the river had been uneventful.  The men on the boat wanted to chop down the old venerable trees but she and her Stark compatriots had talked them out of the act.

“What did the tress have to do with this?  They were only trees.  It was man that used them for ill.”

The Tully men had demurred, saying they would let Edmure make the decision. 

They had gotten off the boat at Crossroads Inn.  They were still in Tully territory, and Edmure had fresh horses waiting for them. They had set down the King’s Road as mere common riders. 

Nymeria had jumped off the boat and ran at breakneck speed for a distant copse of trees.  The wolf loved being with her master, but she would never miss a chance to run free and find wolves to hunt and frolic with.

They had stayed in inns every night as they were more plentiful in the South.  The rain had returned, and Arya had constantly blown air out her mouth up her face to blow droplets off her nose.  She shook her head to get the rain droplets off her cowl and eyebrows.

Two nights ago she had nearly been driven wild.  They were at the Trout Inn.  Fortunately, the men were downstairs drinking and wenching.  She had told them to take advantage of any opportunity.  Things were much more safe and sedate this close to the Queen’s strong presence.

Nymeria had found a male wolf appealing.  He was large and strong for his kind.  Nymeria ended up mating with the wolf repeatedly.  Arya tried to tune out the images and sensations from the direwolf, even as Nymeria was in a state of high emotion and pleasure.

Arya had lain naked on her stomach.  She had stuffed a pillow edgewise between her legs and was humping it wildly.  She had orgasmed four times, and the pillow was soaked in her cum. 

Nymeria had demanded she be mounted again.  Arya was gripping the pillow between her hands and sweeping her aching cunt up and down the pillow that was soaked and slimed with her pussy juice.  She was in tune with her wolf and fucked like Nymeria was being fucked.  She could feel the shaft sliding in and out of Nymeria’s tight cunt.  She felt her wolf’s cunt locking down and squeezing the thick shaft fucking it.

Arya’s eyes squeezed shut tight her ass flexing up and down humping her pillow like Nymeria was being mounted.  She felt the male wolf ejaculate in her Direwolf. 

Ayra’s eyes rolled back into her skull her pussy exploding and gushing out hot floods of cum again soaking the pillow.  “Huuunggggggggg! Uunnggggggggg! Hhnngg hhngggg Awwoogggggg—ooohh Dannnyyyyy!” as Arya’s body was flooded with ecstasy with thoughts of Daenerys sucking her off.  Then images of her fucking Dany as Nymeria was being fucked filled Arya.  She so badly wanted to mount her Queen and fuck her with a cock.

She heard of strap-ons at Winterfell but had not found any women using one.  She asked Maester Lewin about it.  He had blushed furiously and stammered.  That night though he had produced a book that explained the sexual practices of Dorne.  He had told Arya in that land homosexuality was not suppressed and many women and men slept with their own sex.

The Maester told Arya the book had illustrations.  The heterosexual sections had bored her to tears.  The drawings of naked men made her skin crawl.  The men were hairy and not appealing at all.  But the drawings of the women had turned her on immensely.  She had found the section the section on “toys”.  She saw the illustrations of strap-ons and how to put them on and sync up.  It explained the basic positions and how to work one’s body to give your woman pleasure.

She hoped Daenerys had such “toys”.  The dildos and butt plugs looked very hot too.

The small party had returned to the road yesterday morning.  They wanted to blend in with the crowds flowing in both directions on the road.  The Northmen could see gathering forces training and exercising in the fields.

Before dawn, Nymeria returned to her master outside the inn.  Arya had journeyed a half mile out into the fields to meet her wolf.  Arya had ordered Nymeria to stay in the Kingswood; she would call for the direwolf when the time was right.  Nymeria licked her face and woofed before loping off for the woods.

The Queen was obviously preparing her forces for action.  Arya could easily guess where those troops might be marching to, but her letter from her father would allay the Queen’s fears.  She felt proud and elated that her father had entrusted her with the giving of the message to the Queen.

She was sure that the message of peace and fidelity would help soften the Queen to Arya’s advances.  She wondered if she would be sleeping with the Queen on her first night in King’s Landing…

A girl could hope!

The next morning they approached King’s Landing.  Arya felt excitement quickly give way to anger when her horse came up lame.  The horse limped painfully.  Arya dismounted and comforted it.  It was not the horse’s fault. 

By happenstance a large cart being drawn by two oxen came down the King’s Road towards King’s Landing.

Colton asked the man and his young son if his daughter could ride in the back and offered a gold dragon.

The man had tried to refuse the coin, but took it with Colton’s insistence.  Arya was too tired and rain-soaked to refuse.  She climbed up on the back, on top of sacks of potatoes.

The ride down to Kings Landing was bumpy and lumpy she clucked to herself.  She was definitely not coming to King’s Landing as a conqueror. 

She turned around and watched the capital slowly rise up from the haze and rain.  It was a mighty city the likes of which was foreign to the young woman.  She found herself mesmerized by the sight, enthralled by the many buildings slowly coming into view.

She was not happy she was riding to her Queen on an oxen cart, but a warrior did what was necessary.

They were almost at the gate and she had grabbed her weapons in their cloaks and was getting ready to jump down.  At that moment the back axle broke and the left wheel snapped, pitching the wagon over.

“Wwwhhooaaaaaaa!”  Arya yelped as she was cast off the cart and face first into the churned mud and filth of the King’s Road.

“Un-fucking believable!” the young Stark exclaimed.  She stood up, soaked in mud and other sickening effluent.

Colton came up to her trying not to snicker at his lord’s daughter soaked in mud and piss and maybe something else even worse.

“I think we need to get you to an Inn and cleaned up, Arya” he told her.

Arya was stomping her feet, splashing even more mud up on herself throwing a temper tantrum. “No fucking fair!  Arrggggg! Fuck! … No Colton.  I was sent here to deliver my message upon my arrival and I am here!”

Colton thought about arguing but she was his lord’s daughter.  Maybe the Queen would be impressed with her dogged determination.  Arya had definitely been out in the field.

Arya sat her cloaks down and pulled out her swords and strung her bow and slung her quiver around her body.

Nymeria came in out of the mist having sensed her master’s distress.  The guards stiffened and brought their spears down but stilled when they saw the wolf licking the girl’s face and her hugging the very large wolf.  Unbelievably, the wolf was not a threat and they relaxed.

“Nymeria.  You stay here till I call you.  Okay.  Everything will be alright.”

Woof! Woof!

Unsullied at the gates studied the girl before them openly arming herself. They glanced at each other, then one of their numbers went into the Keep to fetch a person of command to handle this situation.

Arya and her party came up to the gate.

“I am Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark.  I am here to deliver a message to the Queen.” Arya said holding out her letter with her father’s royal seal.

One of the Unsullied raised his eyebrow, but they crossed their spears and told her to wait.

She fumed.  She was so close to Daenerys.  She could feel her body vibrating with tension and excitement.

A man appeared.  He appeared to be like the other guards.  He was black of skin and slender.  He had the air of command about him.  He eyed her closely. 

“You say you are Arya Stark?”

“Yes I am.  I have a personal message from my father.”

“You have not heard, then?”

“Heard what?  I have been traveling hard and fast down from Winterfell.  I have travelled out in the elements and fought brigands on the Green Fork to arrive here to relay this message to the Queen.  My message is very important and only for the Queen’s eyes.  It is from the Warden of the North.  My father.  We have travelled without fanfare to make sure my message is hand delivered.”

The man looked at her with his intense eyes.  He looked at the men that were accompanying her as well. They were relaxed and looking around, unconcerned.  These people had no idea.  He sent a message to Barristan.  He asked them to wait.

The Queen was giving audience and he wanted to make her aware of her important presence.

He introduced himself.  “I am Worm Tail of the Unsullied.  I command the Queen’s personal guard.  We guard her person and her residence.”  He gave Arya a grime look as she looked at him blankly.

The man asked Arya about her Needle and she proudly told the bald man of its lineage.  She swished the sword and made lunges with excited glee.

The man cocked an eyebrow, impressed with her sense of balance and blinding speed.  She reminded him of Syrio Forel.

A man came out to Worm Tail.  She saw he was agitated and wondered why.

They were finally to be called in.  Worm Tail seemed surprised at something.  Arya sensed there was a tension in the air though she could not understand why.  The Queen could not have known of her coming.  Arya smiled.  She was ready to impress the Queen with her prowess and verve.  _She hoped_.  She berated herself for her flagging confidence and straightened her back.

Worm Tail turned back to the Northerners.  "The Queen commands that Arya Stark meet with the Queen alone.  She will be safe."

Arya felt the tension fill her men and Colton started to protest.  This broke protocol but Arya was sure the Queen was justified in her royal edict.  She was from Essos.  Maybe things were done differently there.  Arya turned to her men.

"Colton, all is well.  i will go and meet with the Queen and then come get you."  Her confidence was back.  When Colton started to protest she assured him she was equal to the task.

That made the man smile.  "I am sure you are Arya.  Eddard was most wise in his choice of emissary.  Go impress the Queen young wolf."

Arya felt her shoulders square.  _Yes she would_. 

She was led into the keep. They walked down corridors to come before a pair tall ornate doors that were cracked open.  On them Arya saw ornate dragons carved into the wood.  _I am so close_!  Arya thought.  My time has arrived!

“Let the _fucking bitch_ in!” Arya heard in a high pitched, shrill scream.

 _What_? Was Arya’s confused thought.


	28. Roar of the Dragon

Chapter 28

Roar of the Dragon

2 months ago

Daenerys / Eddard / Melisandre / Ice King / Daenerys / Ygritte / Eddard / Daenerys / Arya

**Daenerys**

The wind blew through Daenerys’ hair, whipping it around her face.  She watched the woods and farmlands of her kingdom roll by below, beneath the body of her dragon as his wings pumped from time to time while he glided lazily on the thermals.  Her other two dragons flew off to her right, their beautiful bodies glinting in the sun. 

Rhaegal was like an emerald taken wing, his bronze highlights like burnished brass in the bright sun.  Viserion’s body was like ivory banded in gold. Drogon was black amethyst giving life in the heart of the sun.  Her dragons, like herself, were happy to be back in the land of light and warmth.

Daenerys found herself sad that she was returning with only Barristan.  She realized that Bran and the Reed children had to walk a different path of destiny, but she missed them just the same.  They were good people, all in all, and she needed people like that to help her craft and meld Westeros and Essos into a better, more enlightened kingdom.

 Once King’s Landing was on the horizon, her dragons gradually dropped altitude.  She led the dragons into a deep descent as she saw that a crowd was already forming in the main square, and people running up onto the rooftops.  People never tired of seeing dragons.  She took her dragons even lower and buzzed over the city rooftops, making several passes so the citizens could have their fill of seeing her children up close.  Rhaegal, unencumbered with a rider, performed tight barrel rolls and quick wingovers to the squeal of children as he barely passed over their heads, showing off.

Rhaegal flew off while Viserion and Drogon landed in the square to let off their riders. Then Drogon took off immediately following Rhaegal.  Viserion lingered looking at Barristan.  He whimpered until Barristan started rubbing his scaled cheeks with his fingers. The tip of Viserion’s tail started to twitch.

Daenerys smiled at that as she walked into the keep.  A page was there, and she asked the youth to go and summon Maester Lape.  She was still elated from her combat victory over the Ice King.  Eddard Stark had been right about the threat, and she, the Dragon Queen, had eliminated it.  Now Eddard could stand down.  She loved having that over him.

Maester Lape met her in the hall near her quarters, then followed her in.  She stripped out of her riding gear.  She felt Lape’s eyes traveling all over her nude body, but she did not care.  She was on a high.  She picked a slip and went into her royal bath, then opened up the taps to fill the large clawed tub.  She knew as she worked the taps her ass cheeks flexed and her high firm breast swayed and jiggled most enticingly.  She enjoyed teasing the lustful Maester.

When she had arrived at the Red Keep and inspected her royal quarters, she had been pleased except for the lack of plumbing.  She had seen in Volantis the working concept of running water.  She had studied the designs of how they accomplished the feat.  The high nobility had constructed water towers on the roofs of their lavish homes.  These towers were filled with water, and gravity provided pressure to run through pipes put into the structure.

She had Tyrion see if water pipes could be installed in the Red Keep using the same design.  Tyrion reported back that Varys had shown him many of the hidden passages, and yes, plumbing could be run into her quarters.  She told to him to proceed.  If it worked, she would expand the use of this technology.

It had worked wonderfully, giving her running water.  Better still, there was an open chamber in the area above her hearth and he had installed a large holding tank with pipes going in and out.  This acted like a hot water heater for the water stored in it with the fire in the hearth heating it up to an almost boiling heat. 

Daenerys loved the near-scalding hot water.  For others, they merely needed to wait for the water to cool down and then wash.

She dictated a letter to Eddard Stark telling him that she, Daenerys Targaryen, the first of her name, had met and crushed his mortal enemy.  She began to tell the Maester the words and thoughts she wished to convey.

_‘I believe you call it the Ice King.  He is dead by my hand. Even though you kept this secret from me, I still defeated him on the field of battle.  The threat from north of the Wall is no more.  Stand down and arrange to come to King’s Landing. This time of separation must end.’_

She continued to dictate.  She told the Maester to keep his knowledge of this to himself and share with no one outside of the Small Council. While it was a resounding victory, the situation with the North was still unsettled.  She did not want word of this to spread yet.

Satisfied, she sent Maester Lape off.  She smirked at seeing the bulge in his trousers as he hungrily eyed her high, firm breasts and delectable ass.  She had to tell him twice to go to the raven tower to send her message.  She smirked seeing him snap out of his lust induced haze to start moving.

She would share the deals with her Clatch of Confidents in the evening.  She would relish telling them details along with whatever she could get the taciturn modest Barristan Selmy to say.

She got into the steamy hot tub, and luxuriated in its heat soaking into her pores.  She was filled with nervous energy and soon her fingers were playing her body like a minstrel stroking the strings to his lute, plucking and vibrating the strings.  Gods she loved masturbating.

Her fingers played, stroked and circled her aching clit.  Her other hand pumped fingers hot and deep into her pussy, driving them in hard, her knuckles pounding her muff.  Her body began to hitch and thrash as raw ecstasy throbbed out her aching cunt.  Water lapped and splashed against the sides of the large tub as he gagged and moaned gutturally. 

She wormed her left hand underneath her ass check and slipped first one and then two fingers up into her asshole and pumped her fingers in and out her pussy and ass in counter time. She gagged feeling her knuckles slamming muff and ass cheeks.  Her body thrashed as she planted her feet in the tub bottom.  She lifted her bucking pelvis almost out of the water.  Her pelvis bucked and spasmed hard with helpless jerks of searing ecstasy.  She slammed her fingers home burying them to the third knuckle in her spasming fuck holes.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her body began to convulse as her fingers hammered her spasming cunt and asshole. She felt her pussy and asshole clench and spasm on her hard piston ramming fingers.  “AAAWWWOOGGGGGG! AARRRUUUNNGGGGNNNNN! GOODDSSSDAMMNNN!” Daenerys screamed as scalding pleasure erupted from her cunt and butthole in epic orgasms.  “Oohhhhhh unnggg unnngg Uuunnggghhieeee! Mmnngghhiieeeee! Uunggmmmiieeeee!” she shrieked feeling her womb rip out her belly.  Her head ripped back, legs kicking wildly as a devastating orgasm ripped through her body making her scream over and over in bliss.

Her orgasm started to wane but she wanted more.  She felt her body alive with battle lust.  Her face now soaked in sweat.  Her upper body flushed down to her breast.  Breast swollen with her orgasm as her nipples throbbed diamond hard.

The Queen slammed her fingers home twisting her wrists to bury fingers deep up her pussy and asshole.  Her right hand now slammed into her mons and she held it jammed against her dark pink vulva.  With her buried fingers wiggling furiously in her inner folds.  Her left hand slammed fingers in and out her spasming tightly clenched anus.

Her world exploded again into shocking bliss.   "Ungghh! Oh! Anngghhh! Mnnngggggeeee!" She felt her cunt clamp down and grip her buried churning fingers in hot spams of fucking bliss.  She felt hot cum pumping out her spamsing twat.  Her body bucked as successive waves of her orgasm wrenched her luscious body.

"Ungghhhh! Nggghhhhh! Shittttt fuck!" Daenerys whinnied as scalding fire filled her body and broiled down her limbs making her toes curl and her fingers spasm in her cunt and rectum.  “Nnnnngghmmmm! Nnmmgggeeee!" she wailed, her body straining and spasming through last throes of her second orgasm.  She sagged back into the tub, her body satiated and limp.  Her labored breathing slowly steadied out.

She was languid in the tub for a few minutes washing her body with her cloth purring at the smooth silk rubbing over her flesh.  The desire to cum rose up again in her young tight body.

She jilled off twice more before getting out of the tub.  She smiled at the water she had kicked out to the floor in the throes of her orgasms.

She sent word out that she wanted to have a meeting of her Klutch of Confidantes in the early evening.  She wanted to celebrate this great victory with them. 

She visited Tyrion and he had been given a short brief by Barristan. She told him a fuller version of events and his eyes grew wide at all of the descriptions of violent combat.  Like most, Tyrion was enamored of things he would never directly experience.

She met with Missandei and she too was excited at news of the battle.  Between her and Tyrion’s briefs she was brought up to speed on events that occurred while she was gone.  The kingdom was still preparing for mobilization. 

Missandei asked if the Queen wanted to stand down, now that she’d ended the Ice King’s threat.  Daenerys paused to think on that.  She decided that until Eddard Stark stood down, she wouldn’t either.  Caution was the better part of valor in this situation.

When evening descended, she celebrated with her friends. She loved telling them of her and Barristan’s exploits.  She gave vivid details of how her dragons scorched and crushed her enemies; and her exhilaration in combat.  Barristan added salient points here and there to fill in the narration.  The rest of the Clatch holding onto each word.  They relished hearing of the epic fight between good and evil.

She told them of Bran and the Reed children going into the Earth to the Tree of Life.  They all contemplated what this might mean.  They threw out theories back and forth.  For them to risk so much for this had to mean it was important to the future. 

They ate and drank. Strong Belwas ate a whole lamb, his face and throat soaked in grease. Once his belly was full, Belwas snored in front of the roaring fireplace.  Shadowclaw sprawled out on his immense belly purring.

They played pyramid poker.  Tyrion had taught Missandei all of the intricacies of the game.  When the gathering broke up later, he was mumbling that between Missandei and his sister he was rapidly becoming broke.

Tyrion hesitated as the others left.  “Will you need company to celebrate your victory tonight?”

Daenerys considered for a short moment.  “No.  I will take care of my needs tonight.”

She enjoyed watching Tyrion’s eyes flare at the implication of those words.  Her body was still filled with tension and want.  Her pussy quivered just hearing her own words.  She smiled evilly at Tyrion.  He left with a slight stitch in his walk from his raging boner.

Once she was alone, Daenerys skipped to her dresser and pulled open the top right drawer with her silk undergarments.

She pulled out to two gifts from Chataya.  Daenerys shivered as she looked at the ivory carved shafts of each dildo.  One was about eight inches long and thick with a large, bulbous head and ribs down the shaft all the way to the handle.  The other was slender and had a curved, round knob that angled upward. 

Daenerys shed her gown and lay down on the bed.  She worked her breasts until her light brown nipples were rock hard, massaging her aching tits and pulling and rolling her nipples.  She gagged in helpless pleasure, her cunt becoming swollen and wet. 

She cupped her breasts with her hands and ground her palms into her nipples, grinding and twisting them, sparks of ecstasy shooting straight to her throbbing clit.  She took her breast in turn with her left hand roughly massaging and talking her spit slicked right hand fingers and twisted them on the rubbery nipples.  Her legs scissor on the bed feeling the pulses shot down her limbs and rock her brain with ecstasy.

Her breathing was soon ragged with perspiration beading on her upper lips and forehead.  She pulled on her nipples and squeezed them in turn hard.  The pressure sending lightning bolts to her rigid clit making it pulse raw pleasure deep into her belly and made her cunt sloppy wet with cum leaking out her slit and running down her perineum and soaking her asshole with slimy greasy cum.

She reached for the more slender shaft.  She put the curved, rounded knob into her mouth and rotated it, getting it wet and slimed with her spit.

She slid the slender shaft into her sopping wet pussy and gasped.  She loved using her fingers, but Chataya had been right - this was definitely a nice change of pace.  She pumped the shaft in and out of her cunt, twisting her wrist as it began to slurp she was so fucking wet.  The angled head of the shaft rubbed her cunt walls and her inner soaked cunt petals.

She took the other “dildo” as Chataya had called them, and put in her mouth, wetting it. She then snaked her hand behind her ass cheek and found her anus.  She gasped with anticipation.  She brushed the round head of the ball into her spasming anus.  She slowly pushed in with steady pressure until her sphincter rings surrendered and the thick ball head stretched out her anus and then the shaft slipped up into rectum.  She shivered whimpering and paused letting her anus stretch out.  The pressure made her belly squirm in aching pleasure.

She pumped the anal dildo feeling her sphincter gripped tight to the shaft.  The shaft would not penetrate deeper up her hungry asshole at first.  Daenerys kept pumping the shaft, feeling her asshole bow out and then her anus loosened and the shaft started to slip deeper up her ass with each stroke of her pumping wrist.

“Ohhhh gods yessssss! Uunngg unnggg oohhhh fffuucckkkk!”  She had concentrated on penetrating her asshole.  Her right hand began to pump the other angled head dildo in and out her drooling pussy gagging in helpless pleasure.  The hooked head plowing her inner folds of her cum butter filled cunt. 

She slowly worked the shafts deeper into her belly.  She gasped and mewled, feeling her holes stretched out and she shafts working deeper into her pussy and asshole.  She gagged in helpless pleasure, feeling the heads of the dildos slip over each other in her belly. “ohhhhh onngg unnggg …. Godddssss yesssss—augggg hhnnggg!”

Soon she was slamming both shafts in and out her pussy and ass.  The ribs on the anal dildo were rippling her sphincter rings, the bulbous head hitting her rings on the inside of her anus on the out stroke before she rammed the dildo hard back up her ass.  She had found her g-spot with the other dildo.  She angled her wrist to jam the curved head into the spongy hillock.  She was short stroking the dildo to rub it furiously into her g-spot.  She could feel her hillock compressing with the short jerks of the dildo head rubbing it furiously.

Her body simply exploded.  .  "AAWWOOGGGGGGGGG!” Daenerys screamed as her body suddenly stiffened up tight her body straining so hard in shocking ecstasy.  Her hands were still jamming the shafts in and out her exploding pussy and ass.  “Ahhhn ... ahhhnn ...  ahhnn” then her body simply went wild as a second orgasm ripped out her belly on top of the first orgasm “AAUUUNNGGGHHHH! UUNNGGHHNNNGGGGGG! HHHUUUNNGGGGGGG!" Daenerys suddenly cried out, fierce cries of ecstasy that filled her bedroom.  Her body flipped and jackknifed her hands slipping off the handles of the shafts buried deep into her belly.  Her hands now balled into fist slammed the bed violently.  "AUUNNGGHIIEEEEE!" Daenerys continued to wail as her body bucked violently as another throttling spasm shook her body. "Oh! Oh!"  Her body lurched forward and back with devastating convulsions of killing crippling ecstasy. 

She lay on the bed twitching. She would definitely be sending Chataya a gift for these “toys”.  She was soon sleeping after pulling her toys out of her still spasming pussy and clenching anus.  She rolled to a dry spot on the bed, and quickly fell asleep satiated and satisfied.

**Eddard**

Eddard read the letter again.  He was stunned at the news.  Was it possible that all he had prepared for had been for naught?  He would be thankful of course, but he was just amazed.  Was Daenerys Targaryen that powerful?  That great?

He had been so sure that it would take the whole might of Westeros to defeat the Ice King.  Eight thousand years ago a mighty army had previously defeated him, and that army still needed great wizards and a foreign hero to bring the Ice Wrights low.  He stared across the room.  He needed to make sure.

He hoped it was true that the Ice King had indeed been killed. If it was, much bloodshed and destruction would be avoided.  He knew that if the Ice King came South he would have to defeated at the Wall.  If he passed through the Wall and their defenses, the killing and destruction would be total.

He had called for his son, sister and her lover to come to him. He passed the letter first to Robb.  He read it, and sat stunned.  He then passed it to Sansa and she read it with Margaery.  They too were shocked and questioning after they finished reading it.

“Can it be?” Robb asked.

“How?  She is only one person.” Margaery questioned.

“She may be mistaken.  What does it take to kill the Ice King?  It took the sword of Azor Ahai to kill him before.” Sansa said, reasoning out what she had remembered.

“Her sword is a rune sword.”  Eddard told them what he knew of the swords.  “They are powerful in and of themselves.  Also, when the last war was fought, there were no dragons.  They, as we know, are a force of nature in and unto themselves.”

“Maybe these new powers _are_ great enough.  Maybe the Ice King is not as mighty as we thought.” Margaery said.

“I don’t think we should stand down, father.  If she is wrong, we would be leaving the realm defenseless.  We still need to prepare for war and continue drawing the South to our lands and defense of the realm.” Robb told his father.

Sansa and Margaery concurred with him.

“I agree. We must confirm. I will send a raven to Jon and he will tell us.”

“So Bran was not entirely truthful with us.” Robb spoke out.

Eddard had known when his son left with the Reeds that he was going to the Tree of Life.  He had kept his thoughts to himself.  It was obviously his son’s destiny, and he had to honor it.  He was surprised that the Queen was the instrument used to get his son to the Tree of Life, though.  Eddard himself did not even know where it was, and yet Daenerys managed to get him there.

He was thankful for that.  He had been filled with great trepidation wondering how his son could possibly get through the Ice King’s minions – he had not gone through them at all, but _over_ them.

Eddard found it comforting to see both Houses Stark and Targaryen working together in the land’s defense.  It reassured him of his decision to send Arya South to the Queen.

They spent a few minutes discussing Bran arriving at the Tree of Life safely, and the part the Queen played in that safe travel. 

None had any idea what Bran’s ultimate destiny would be going into the Earth.  They all feared that they would not see Bran again. 

It was a fear they did not dare express.

They turned their attention back to matters they could influence.

“How does Jon get all this information on the Ice King?  It is uncanny.  It is almost … magical.” Rob said.

Eddard considered a moment.  It was time to tell his children the truth about Jon. 

He told his children what had happened in the Godswood when Jon revealed his true nature.  Eddard also told them truth of Jon’s birth. His children had been shocked to discover Jon’s true lineage, but they understood why he hid Jon’s true parentage to keep him safe from Robert Baratheon.

He told them how Jon was nearly assassinated by his fellow crows of the Night’s Watch.  Robb and Sansa cried out for vengeance. Eddard smiled at seeing Margaery enraged at her new family member being attacked.

The Stark patriarch calmed them.  He told them how Jon had been saved by two female Shadowbenders from the land of Asshai, and that the women were both over two thousand years old.  The three younger members of his family were shocked at the news.  They sat looking at him wide eyed as his tale seemed to get stranger and more exotic by the sentence.

He told them of their red-headed beauty, how one was so tall and the other so short. 

He saved the best for last.

“Jon is still the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, but he will abandon his post when the war is over.”

“What?  That is impossible!” Robb exclaimed.  “That is an oath for life!”

“I know son, but Jon feels betrayed by his brothers … and … he has taken both of the Shadowbinders as his wives. You have two new sister-in-laws. Melisandre and Ygritte are clearly in love with Jon.”

He could see Robb and Sansa struggling to accept this turn of events.  In the North one knew of the Night’s Watch and their vows.

“These are extraordinary times, and I support _all of your decisions._ ” Eddard emphasized. 

Robb and Sansa looked at each other understanding.  Rob knew he had been destined to marry into a Great House of the South and Sansa was definitely not supposed to be marrying a woman.

“I am sure it is Jon’s wives and their magic that is allowing him to reconnaissance the enemy.  Somehow they are able to penetrate the Ice King’s kingdom unseen.  I am thankful for this.  Without their abilities we would not know the severity of the situation. We are still reliant upon on them.  I cannot imagine the danger they put themselves in to walk into the den of the enemy.  Their bravery will be the stuff of legends.  Minstrels will sing of their bravado.”

“How do they do it?” Robb asked, not really expecting an answer.

“I don’t know, son.” He gave Robb a weary smile.  “Hopefully they can tell us one day.  I am going to ask them to travel again to the far North.  However they are doing it, they will need to do it again.”

“I have already sent a raven to Jon telling him what the Queen has said.  I do hope and pray that she is right, but I feel and fear in my bones that she is wrong.  I can tell by her words she is convinced that she has succeeded.

“If she _is_ right … then I will have to eat the proverbial crow.” Eddard grimaced but with a smile. “It will be embarrassing, but I can live with it if the realm is now safe.”

His children (he thought of sweet Margaery already as one of his) left him.  He watched Sansa and Margaery leave with hands clasped and fingers intertwined.  Margaery lifted their hands up and kissed Sansa’s. Sansa leaned into Margaery and kissed Margaery’s temple.  Eddard couldn’t help but smile at the display of sweet affection.  He was a quiet man who controlled his emotions, but he could still be quite touched by them at times. 

He slowly walked out the Great Keep and made his way to the Godswood and entered into the sacred grove.  He loved the sense of peace he always felt walking into this realm of the old gods.  He sat down with his back to the Weirwood tree and started to sharpen Evening Star.  The rhythmic scraping of stone on metal let him relax and reflect.  These were indeed great times and he hoped to navigate them with honor and perception.

He slowly got up and leaned against the Godswood heart tree.  He listened to the wind blowing through the leaves that clung to the branches. 

He listened there a long time. He felt the rhythm of the Earth through the tree.  He was even more sure now that the Ice King was alive, but he also sensed something else - he sensed the Ice King had been gravely harmed, and there was nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal.

He would have to wait for word from Jon on that.  He would have to rely on his son’s wives.  He was just thankful that his son had his wives.  He shook his head.  Two wives.  His other son was marrying a woman that he was not supposed to.  Thankfully, Lord Karstark supported the marriage.  It did make his family more powerful, after all.

Then there was Sansa marrying Margaery.  He had to give Olenna his thanks.  Her easy acceptance of her granddaughter’s sexuality made it easy for him to accept it as well. Sansa had made an outstanding choice. Margaery loved Sansa absolutely, and, better yet, she had wrapped Cat around her little finger.  He smiled leaning into the tree and listening to the wind sigh through its limbs and leaves. 

He thought of Arya on her way south to the Queen.  She was surely heading into danger, but he trusted his instincts and Bran’s prophecies.

He sighed, leaning back into the Weirtree, finding comfort from the old gods.

He had three weddings to plan for.

**Melisandre**

Melisandre and her wife had been shocked when their husband read the message from his father, stating that the Ice King was dead.  They sat around the table discussing the possibilities.

They had seen that the Ice King had again been away from his camp on their last clandestine surveillance with their saber cat as camouflage.  This was not unexpected.  He was the Grand Marshall of his kingdom.  He had disappeared before on missions. Jon had explained to them that was to be expected of a military commander. Whatever else the Ice King was, he was still a commander of his forces.

Eddard had told his son the battle between the Queen and the Ice King had been truly epic.  She was convinced he was dead.

This explained the riot of images they had seen in the flames the week before.  The images of dragons and glimpses of beings of ice had made it clear that a battle between the forces of Ice and Life had been fought.

They had assumed it involved the Ice King, but had not been completely sure.  The images of the skies filled with birds, direwolves, and giant elk had confused the images.  Why were all those other animals involved? 

They had felt the emotions of the combatants, the entities in the fight filled with confusion, anger, fear and triumph. 

Jon fully explained the Tree of Life to them. They had no concept of this Tree in their religion. 

Melisandre expressed her inner doubt.  “I came all the way from Asshai to prepare Jon to fight. To become Azor Ahai reborn.” Melisandre murmured, looking into the flames.

She paused and then looked at Ygritte with concerned eyes.

Ygritte smiled at her wife. “Don’t worry that pretty red head of yours, my love.  It brought you to me, and that is all I am worried about.  We will meet the destiny that R’hllor has set before us.”

“But if the Ice King is defeated without our direct involvement, it means that R’hllor has been totally wrong.  He is all knowing.  We may not fully understand the images in the flames.  We have both seen the portents in the flame.  Jon is to confront the Ice King along with the Dragon and Direwolf.” Melisandre countered. “How can this be, Ygritte?”

“Maybe R’hllor knows nothing, my sweet wife.”

Jon smirked seeing Melisandre lunge over and put her palm over their wife’s mouth as she looked around fearfully.

Ygritte licked Melisandre’s palm and she shrieked, pulling her hand away laughing.

Ygritte continued with her analysis. “We both know who the Dragon is.  Daenerys Targaryen.  Eddard Stark has told us that the Direwolf is to be your sister, Arya.  She is to go to the Queen and become her lover.  Is she a great warrior, husband?”

Jon paused, thinking.  “Arya was always fiery and passionate.  She was still very young when I left for the wall.  I gave her a rapier-like sword we called ‘Needle’.  She was already very skilled with the bow - a natural.”

“If she continued with the sword, who knows.  It would seem she did.  I am happy for her. She always felt hemmed in by our mother.  She wanted to be a warrior since she was little.  She always wanted to hear the stories of dragons of House Targaryen and especially the stories of the two dragon queens, Visenya and Rhaenys.”

“I am not surprised that Bran prophesied that Arya is to wed the Queen.  It just fits.  Hope she comes to the fight with a kick-ass sword!” Jon joked.

The wives looked at each other.  Jon never japed!

“Do you have the strength to go back north?  I know you normally need two weeks to recover and it’s been only one.  I can share my strength”

Melisandre shook her head no and gripped Ygritte’s hand, sensing she was going to accept the offer.

“No Jon.  We are strong enough ourselves. You will be diminished for a month or more if we take some of your blood.  No matter how powerful you are it will sap your strength.  And you may need it a moment’s notice.”

Ygritte immediately acquiesced.

Jon went back to his duties as Lord Commander, knowing his wives had to twine their souls for the ordeal before them.

For the next several hours, the women fucked hotly, their orgasms so intense and powerful as they used sex to truly unite their bodies and souls. Soaked in sweat and cum, they were lying on their sides with Melisandre pulling Ygritte tight to her full, curvy body, their tongues entwined deep in Ygritte’s mouth, wetly wrestling as pure love flooded their bodies and souls.

Their souls slipped the bounds of mortal flesh.  United, they quickly flew north, the leagues falling behind them in moments as they went to the bog that housed their dead cohorts in their spying on the Ice King.  Their mystical energies paused over the bog, and then settled into the muck and filthy water.

Twenty minutes later the saber tooth cat clawed and pushed itself from the bog.  It stumbled to the shore, and with its eyes aglow with blue flame shambled forward. 

It stopped immediately.

The two Shadowbinders could see a major difference from the far edges of the Ice King’s camp.  The camp was agitated and almost in disarray. 

Normally, the dead merely stumbled and moved aimlessly from one horizon to the other. Now they were jerking and slamming into each other.  The dead were falling down and rolling around with jerks before resuming their upright stance and again lurching almost violently around.

Loud keens could be heard.  They spotted the sources.  Many of the Ice Wrights had their heads cocked back, keening.  Some were moving with purpose from place to place, obviously asserting some measure of control.

A shock had definitely hit the army of the far, deep north.

The Shadowbenders made their cat jerk and stumble to its knees, and then pushed it forward to blend in with the chaos. Many of the Ice Wrights were barking and talking excitedly in their strange warbling language.  The witches could hear the fear in their tones.

They stumbled and rolled towards the throne of the Ice King, pausing at what they saw.

A raised, icy bed was off to one side of the ice throne.  On it laid the Ice King and his vile demon baby son.  They knew nothing of these detestable beings, but they could clearly see and feel the emanations from the entities on the ice brier. They had been severely injured. 

They saw several rings of Ice Wrights standing out from the bed with their back to their father, swords drawn.  The witches could feel the ire and determination radiating off of their rigid, freezing bodies.

Though the Ice King had been severely injured, the Shadowbenders could not attack to finish the weakened enemy. Their feline host would be cut to ribbons long before they could reach the fallen Ice King.

They could see that both Ice King and his son both looked wane and dissipated; drained of whatever they called life.  The Ice King lay prostrate on his side with his son violently chewing on his throat, drinking his father’s blood.  The Ice King’s head lulled on a weak, flaccid neck.  His eyes had always seemed to burn with blue fire and purpose - now those eyes were dull and listless, unable to focus.

They watched as the tallest, strongest Ice Wrights came up to the brier.  They each in turn tilted their father’s face up, gripping it and pulling his mouth open.  Leaning down, they regurgitated their magical essence into their father’s mouth.  He gulped and shook as he drank down the life giving sustenance his sons freely granted him.

They had fed from him, and now they returned to their father in his time of need.

Trickles of hot, pulsing blue life trickled down the Ice King’s cheek.  He was still prostrate and disorientated, but they could sense his slow recovery continuing as he fed.

The witches stumbled their sabretooth on.  They moved around the extensive camp in a discordant dance.

They saw that large Ice Wrights had taken over feeding the youngest as they grew and matured.  Others moved around the dead making sure they were under their full control.  They had retreated deep into their host when one came walking by, peering at the dead - but it had never sensed their presence.  They slowly shambled back to their bog, sinking ever deeper into the brine.

Within a few minutes the saber cat was lying beside his long dead brother in life.  The witches’ life essence surged up out of the bog and hesitated several hundred feet above the camp, where they looked down for several short seconds before they fled the far north to return to the warmth of their bed.

As they came back to themselves, Jon was sitting in his chair by a blazing hot fire in the hearth, knowing his wives would need that warmth.  He had also covered them with a thick bearhide quilt.

He heard their whimpers and got up from the chair. Naked, he crawled into bed with his wives. 

They snuggled into his side shivering as his body helped warm their own.  They were exhausted.  Their bodies had not fully recovered from the last time they had travelled, and now they were spent. 

They tiredly told their husband all they had seen in the far flung camp of their enemy.  The Ice King had indeed been gravely injured, but he was alive and being healed by his many sons. They discussed what they had seen in Ice King’s camp.  None knew how long it would take the Ice King to heal. 

Jon thought that if he was constantly fed then his recovery would not take all that long. 

“He has been severely hurt Jon.” Ygritte said in a tired, raspy voice.

“Yes my sweet husband … the Dragon Queen severely wounded both the Ice King and that vile growth that feeds on him. I think I saw a sword wound on its back that has half healed.” Melisandre added, her voice weak.

“That is all good news my sweet, wonderful wives.  I just fear the wounded beast.” Jon said.

Jon knew his wives were exhausted and what they needed.  He got out of bed and put more logs on the fire, making the room hot. Then he pulled the covers off of his exhausted wives.  He shifted their spent bodies so that they were lying side by side, their heads on pillow so they could watch him.  He had their legs over the edge of the bed.  He loved it when they watched him going down on them.  First with Ygritte he settled her legs on his shoulders and then buried his face in heaven.  He buried his face deep in Ygritte’s wet cunt and started to suck her off hotly.  She cummed screaming wildly throwing her exploding cunt up into his face as he drank down gushes of hot sweet cum.

Then he did the same with Melisandre.  He loved feeling her strong thick muscular legs gripping his ears hard and tight as she wailed her cunt exploding in his mouth as he sucked in most of her cunt into his mouth where he ferociously sucked and tongue polished her rock hard clit.  Gods her cum was so sweet as it overflowed his mouth and ran down his chin and throat.  He sucked off his wives again and again, their hands jamming his face deep into their swollen cunts with clenched fingers and screamed in love, pleasure and need as he spent long hours sucking them off.  He gave them life and love as they gave him them their sweet cum.

**Ice King**

Ice cold blue eyes surveyed his kingdom.  The Ice King was filled with rage at his humiliation and near death.  That thought kept creeping into his thoughts.  He had never felt such raw, naked power.

He still remembered the burning agony he had felt when Azor Ahai sliced his sword deep into his body, its fiery heat cooking his organs and melting them. He fell to his knees and looked up weakly as the cursed man lifted his sword back over his shoulder, and then his life ended when the sword decapitated him.

This power of the Dragon Queen was of another sort.  The power of her dragons was like the sun come down to Earth.  Their might and speed were simply shocking as well.  Her own sword did not burn, but was filled to overflowing with magic that was every bit as potent as Azor’s had been.

His son had assured him that as long as he drank from his father he was invulnerable to any weapon this puny woman could wield.  His son had been _wrong_.  Her sword sliced through his magical aurora as if it did not exist.

Along with her sword, her dragons were mighty and dire.  He knew of fire, but he had not grasped the pure, blazing heat of their flames.  He had recalled only the puny fires of the humans he killed so many times. Their mightiest blazes were _nothing_ compared to the fire of dragons.  Not only were their flames the purest heat, they were laced with heavy magic.  He had barely survived their licking tongues trying to consume and unbind him.

He had underestimated this human and her dragons.  They had not existed when last he walked his world.  He knew now that this woman and her dragons came from a doomed, long dead land called Valyria.  He had been so sure in his arrogance that he would easily vanquish this Queen and her dragons, adding them to his army.

Instead, he ended up lucky to survive their first battle.

He was already devising a plan to remove the threat.  The woman and even her mighty magical dragons were warm blooded, and had to accede to their body’s needs.  He would use that against them.

Somehow, the dragons had seen him where none should have been able to.  He had thought much on this and still was no closer to a resolution for that problem, but, it didn’t matter. He was sure his enemy would meet him at the wall of ice.  There he would wait, and strike when the moment was right.

His son told him he would weave stronger magical wards next time.  They would defeat the dragons, and then the woman and her allies.  Also, Ice Fang would be ready to sweep the skies clear if needed.

The Ice King was cautious by nature.  He still wanted to grow his armies, but his crushing defeat had convinced him otherwise.  He was sure he had time.  The humans were divided.  Plus, his defeat had appeared to be complete.  He would not be surprised if they did not assume he was dead.  The Starks would know otherwise, but it did not matter.  The enemy had traitors in their midst and did not even know it.

His strength had been almost restored, and he no longer needed to feed from his strongest children.  His son had recovered his strength as well, and was in the process of completing the restoration of his father. 

He was proud of his children giving to him freely and with total love and devotion.  They had fed him in fidelity. 

He had changed his mind with his defeat.  He would finish growing his youngest children, he had no reason to delay after that.  He would need only a month or two more to finish their maturation. 

He had developed a plan of deception to lull the hot bloods into a false sense of complacence that he would use that to fall on them unware.  He would enjoy shattering their armies and then falling on their unprotected weak – the elderly, women and children.  He would kill them all except the male children young enough to be converted to be his own.

He would then pause long enough grow those new children.  Then, he would freeze the ocean between the land the hot bloods called the fingers to the land mass to the east called Essos. 

Then the carnage could continue. 

He sat on his ice throne ran his cold fingertips over his Horn of Winter.  He wondered who had created this weapon.  It did not matter, really, but he _would_ use it against the hot bloods.  He looked at the runes.  They were foreign to him, and his son could not read them either.  In fact, he refused to touch it at all - he said the magic contained in them was strong and fatal to him.

The length and shape of the horn, combined with the runes were for the unbinding of old, pure magic which the Wall and the Croyel himself were both composed of.  Whoever had created the horn had been enemies of many things, his son whispered to him.  They had an equal hate for the humans, and for magical creatures such as he.

The Freys and Boltons told the Ice King that Eddard Stark was mobilizing and working to draw the South up north. They would align their forces to fall on the unsuspecting armies with extreme force and violence.  They would kill and sow confusion in the rear of the enemy.

The Ice King continued to study the horn, thinking about how the humans seemed to love killing each other.  He in many ways could not understand them.  Never among his sons had any even conceived the idea to kill one of their own.  It made no sense.  It was one more reason to kill them all. Any species that would kill their own did not deserve life.

Although he would never allow any to know except for his son with his intimate link to him, he feared this woman with white hair and violet eyes.  She was a force every bit as powerful as Azoh Ahai had been.  Her dragons only multiplied her strength to near reckless measures. 

She too could conquer the world if she chose to, though she did not seem to have the desire.  She was still weak in that regard, like the rest of her kind.  You were supposed to use power to conquer and subject all others to your will.

The Ice King could not let the woman live long. With three dragons she was very formidable force. If she were to add to her numbers of dragons she could become completely unmanageable, reaching a level of strength and magical power that even he and his son could never hope to overcome no matter how powerful they became.

Interrupting his musings, his three oldest and strongest sons came to him.  They bowed before him, then touched their foreheads to his feet in subservience. Then each rose to him until their lips melded, and they regurgitated into their father’s mouth as he did likewise into theirs.  Their essences flowed from mouth to mouth in an intimate kiss that had no emotion.

The Ice King bonded even more strongly with his mightiest. Each son kissed their father deeply as their vomit mingled and interacted, and the mixed fluids were swallowed by each. By this means the Ice King made sure that his most powerful and intelligent sons remained completely tied and subservient to him and him alone.  They could not even conceive the thought of rebellion or freedom from their father.

His Croyel son still mulled and at times gibbered about the Old Lords and the Forbidding buried deep in the Wall.  He had tried to compel his father to go south to blow the Horn of Winter and bring the Wall down. The Ice King had to gnash his teeth several times to resist the creature’s will.  Eventually he had to threaten his son with his removal from his body.

The Croyel had been smug until the Ice King used his body’s frozen properties to wall off his blood from the Croyel’s fangs.  The Croyel had screamed in fear when the frozen walls had channeled away the blood of this father.  It needed to feed!

It had bent to his father’s will.

He told this son to be patient. Soon. Soon he would be ready to strike. He would kill the dragons first.  Then he would kill the Dragon Queen.  After that, the defeat of his other enemies would be assured.  He would defeat them all, and the Wall would come down.

First he would conquer Westeros, and then Essos.

Then he would remake the North of the world in his image. 

He and his son would then plan for the move to the Southern Hemisphere of his world. 

He would find these ‘Old Lords’ and crush them.

He had even conceived the desire to travel to Elemesnedene the home of the Elohim and defeat them.  For some reason when he thought about this his son became most agitated and fearful. 

No matter.  All who had hearts that beat hot blood would one day die at his hands.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys’ initial elation and supreme confidence in her victory over the enemy of Eddard Stark had slowly faded over the first days, and now weeks since her initial raven to Winterfell.

Her elation slowly turned to sullen resentment and a feeling of gloom.  She could not at all understand why Eddard Stark had not immediately sent a raven back with gratitude, swearing total allegiance to her.

She had defeated his enemy, gods dammit!

She had told her Small Council to keep these events to themselves until the North stood down.

She had been shocked by their attitude. She knew they thought she was exaggerating her exploits; putting a magical spin on events that had none.  She understood better the views of Barristan and Tyrion in their Klutch meetings in her quarters.  

She rode dragons but they had become common and almost mundane to the citizens of Westeros already. They had nearly lost their allure of the mystical. Plus, dragons had been alive and vital until just less than two centuries ago.  Even with that short span of time, she had seen that the memory of dragons were becoming myth. The Ice King was _eight thousand_ years ago.  The people of Westeros simply could not believe in him. 

She understood their reservations.

She might have thought like them if not for her past.  Her experiences with Mirri Maz Duur, the House of the Undying and its warlock masters, the Undying Ones, and her fight with the ur-viles by her side had taught her that magical beings did indeed exist. She had suffered at their hands, and in the case of the ur-viles they had aligned themselves with her even though to this day she was still not sure why.

It was for these reasons that when she had first heard of the Ice King, she had been predisposed to believe in him and his minions.

Then she fought them and defeated them, and no one from Westeros truly believed her.  It was in some ways maddening. And Eddard was not making it any easier.  His silence was beyond frustrating.

Daenerys now wondered if she had made a mistake in her boasts in her initial ravens to Winterfell. But she had been so sure of her victory - _she had a right to boast_!

In her meetings with her Klutch of Confidents she had outright demanded they tell her why Eddard had not responded.  She knew they could not tell her, but she really just needed to vent.  It made no sense.

Missandei had conjectured that he must have some means of gathering reconnaissance on his traditional enemy.  Maybe it had given him some insight that the Queen did not have.

Daenerys’ pride did not like the sound of that.  She had become sullen for the rest of the night with her close friends.

By the next night she had to accept maybe Eddard knew more than she did about his traditional enemy.  But still, she had seen the Wight burn and die underneath Viserion’s relentless assault.

She had.  Hadn’t she?

Her confidence was not bolstered when Tyrion asked her if she had seen the Ice King die.

“YES!  Why do you keep asking me that?!”

“You saw him die?  You saw the body?” 

“You know I didn’t—they evaporate, dammit!”

“So you saw the Ice King’s body do this? Evaporate? Did the thing on his back also evaporate away?”

Daenerys had at first yelled back that “Yes I saw him die!”, but really she was not so sure.  In fact the more she thought about it, the more she knew she _didn’t_ see it die in the same way as the others.

Finally, she told Tyrion after several nights of going over and over the battle with the Ice King in her mind.

She confessed that she had not seen the actual dying of the Wight - but just the same, he had to have been killed.  Viserion was absolutely savage in his attack.  She had seen the magical shields they used to protect themselves crack and then shatter.  Viserion had continued to breathe fire and stomp on her enemies after this. They had to have died, and his savage attack just clouded their actual death from her eyes.

Barristan told his fellow Klutch members that in combat it was nothing but a swirl of confusion. What you could be absolutely sure of in the heat of battle could come to seem hazy and uncertain afterwards. 

Daenerys still felt certain in her heart that she had killed her enemy.  It was not about pride, it was that _nothing_ could have survived that direct savage prolonged attack.  Nothing.

Daenerys asked Tyrion and Barristan since they knew the man why he would not respond to her letters.  She may have been a little pompous and overly proud to begin with, but why hadn’t he responded with _anything_?

She had waited for days to receive a reply before she sent more ravens to the North.  First, asking for a reply and now out right demanding a reply.  _She had saved his ass_!  Any response would have been better than this infernal silence.

The lack of communication was driving Daenerys crazy.  She wanted to work with this man, but he absolutely refused.

Barristan and Tyrion had no answers for her.  His behavior was indeed most provocative – but in actuality he had done nothing that could be considered sedition as of yet.  Still his silence provoked her.  _The insolence of the man_!  Daenerys was positive that in some perverse way he wanted her to attack him. They only idea that made sense was that Eddard Stark wanted to draw her to fight with him at the Wall.

The reactions of her Small Council to her descriptions of her fight beyond the wall had been equally maddening. She had asked them over the last weeks what they thought of her fight.  They had told her that she must be mistaken about the nature of her foe, that they had only _appeared_ to be something magical from the distant past.

They must have had some strange armor that protected them from the fire of her dragon.  Some strange relic of Valyrian make, probably.  She had been confused by all the snow and cold, and the intensity of the fight.

She had never considered bringing back some of the now still carcasses of the dead that had once risen in animation.  She knew they would have just discounted the evidence.

She was not sure of anything after a month.  She wanted to just put it all behind her and govern her new kingdoms.  She’d had enough combat and wars to last a life time.  She wanted to rule in peace, and bring about a golden age.

This whole situation threatened to derail everything.  She absolutely did not want to use her dragons against the land of her birth.  Eddard had given her an out with the hostages he had taken.  Mace was still screaming for Eddard’s head but he also made sure to tell her to ‘not get carried away’ with any assault on Winterfell.  He wanted his children safe.

Olenna was still communicating through her backchannel that Mace was doing this more to save face than anything else.  Mace knew his children were safe from harm in Winterfell and from the Starks.  Still, she was being goaded into taking action, and action she would take if she had to.

The Houses under her sway had fully trained their forces now.  It had been a generation since the realm had last seen major combat.  It had taken time to get men who had never held a weapon competent in their use - she did not want Knight fodder.  Anyone who fought with Daenerys Targaryen was to be capable with their weapon.  With her leadership their lives would not be wasted on the field of battle.

She had cycled her Essos forces back to their homelands.  Now she had their navies again streaming back to lower Westeros and strengthening her blockade.  She wanted nothing going to beyond the Wall.

She had kept her mercenary companies in the wastes of Dorne.  They were well supplied with resources gleaned from Essos, and had been training constantly.  She would intersperse these companies with the weaker forces under her command.  They would provide strength and backbone to men who had never seen war, and they would continue the training of these vassals.

She had kept a portion of her mercenary companies in the free cities ready to move.  They had trained hard to maintain combat shape while enjoying the whorehouses and spending their wages in those cities, making both the merchants and the prostitutes happy.

Troop ships were now in those ports.  Those men were to head to the beachheads just below the New Gift, the Weeping River and between Ramsgate and Oldcastle.  She had small holding forces in those beachheads.  Soon they would be filled with trained fighters ready to take the fight to House Stark if necessary, or to the Wall if that was the measure she should take.

She sat alone in her chambers.  She had refused Tyrion’s offer to have Chataya bring her a beautiful woman to wile away the night and get some ‘rest _and_ fun’ as Tyrion put it.  Lately, she had wanted to simply masturbate.  She was not sure why, but the allure of sleeping with different women had, for now at least, lost its appeal.

She was far too wound up for that anyway.  She felt like an overwrought spring.  _Damn that Eddard Stark.  If he would just communicate with me, I would side with him in an instant - if he would but give me a chance!_

The Great Houses were ready to march at her command.  Dorne, the Stormlands, and the Reach were firmly behind her without any fear of chicanery.  These houses had reason to follow her loyally.

The House of the Kraken were still a pain in her ass, but in some ways this had worked out for her.  She was keeping much of the forces of Casterly Rock in their native stronghold to keep an eye on the Iron Islands.  She was keeping the navies of both House Lannister and Tyrell on the western coast of Westeros.  She knew the Iron Islanders would use any weakening of those forces to raid and marauder up and down the coast.

She had the forces she needed.  Her problem was she was still unsure how to use them.

Damn Eddard Stark!

**Ygritte**

It had been a little over three weeks since their last visit to the far North.  Jon had hesitated to send them back again.  They had been exhausted from their previous back-to-back visits to the camp of the Ice King.

Jon had reasoned that magical or not, the Ice King would need time to recover from his wounds.  They too had time to recover.

Jon had also become exhausted.  He was working nearly twenty hours a day, pushing the Crows and the Free Folk to train and prepare for the coming Others.  The Dead had started to appear at the Wall already, probing and looking for weaknesses.

Jon had pulled all his scouting parties back to the Wall.  They were not going to be taking the fight to the enemy - the enemy was going to have to come to them.

They made sure that all parties had plenty of fire arrows and now they had arrows and spearheads tipped with Dragon Glass as well.  A party had been ambushed two days ago and they lost four men, but seventeen of the undead Others had been killed as well.

He told his wives that night he couldn’t wait for that news to reach the Ice King.  They had weapons to fight with.  Many of the arrows that had missed shattered, and some of the spear tips had broken when they were pulled out of the dead bodies, but there were plenty more ready and waiting.

His wives had felt an Ice Wight nearby, watching. 

Jon was sure more reconnaissance raids would be occurring.  Despite these probes up and down the Wall, Jon was certain that the Ice King would make his assault at Castle Black. When they asked him why he thought that, he could only say it was his battle instincts.  He felt the Ice King would want to beat his ancestral enemy at the seat of their power.  Also, legends had it that this was the site of the Ice King’s death.  He would want to avenge that death with victory at the spot of his first death.

Three more shipments of Dragon Glass weapons had arrived. The stream of weapons coming north was increasing as Jon’s father got his artisans fully trained and set up his shifts.  Troops from the far Northern Lords and Keeps were now arriving at the Wall as well.

Jon was using these troops to man the rest of the abandoned forts and boost up the troop levels at those that were already occupied.  Jon was convinced the attack would be head on, but he had to prepare for the eventually if he was wrong.

She and Melisandre had walked up and down the top of the Wall, probing the thick forests for their enemies.  They could feel the icy touch of Ice Wrights.  They would be there, and then disappear.  They were anxious to see their husband drive his sword deep into the body of the Ice King and kill the son of a bitch.

As they searched, Jon met with the newest lords that had arrived. He was forming a military reserve to meet any breach or send to other parts of the Wall if required.

Ygritte and Melisandre made heated love for hours while Jon was occupied, exhausting their bodies with their intense love for each other.  They had rolled around on the bed in a sixty-nine, devouring swollen pussies and sucking feverously on each other clits with long, deep, hard sucks.  They had simultaneous orgasms that made exhausted clits scream in almost agonizing pleasure.  Their full throated screams of blistering ecstasy muffled and swallowed by cunts that swallowed deep wallowing mouths and hard sucking lips on shiny diamond hard clits.

Finally their orgasms waned.  They weakly decoupled and Ygritte turned around.  With their faces soaked in cum and sweat they locked lips and gagged in pure love with their tongues wrapped around each other and dancing deep in Melisandre’s mouth.  Their eyes had rolled back and spasmed hard in their skulls as their spirits freed themselves from exhausted and satiated bodies.

Their entwined spirts sped north at a speed that no animal could hope to match or even attempt.

Soon they were over the bog of their hosts and their essences slowly sunk into it.  They felt the cold and slim of the bog, but it did not touch their inner essences.  Soon their spirits had settled into the frozen elk.  Their spirts thrashed his limbs to kick free of the roots and clinging mud that attempted to suck the kicking animal back down into its deadly embrace.

 They emerged and fired up the dead animals eyes with the ghostly blue sheen of the Others.

They could see immediately that order had been restored to the army of their enemy.  The dead were even thicker on the frozen plains.  The Ice King was clearly calling all forces to gather together from wherever they had been.

They quickly saw the Ice King.  He no longer appeared weak and devastated.  He strode around his camp confidently, with a strong step.  He walked from group to group of ice wrights. 

The witches could see a big difference.  Before the Ice Wrights never seemed to be doing anything organized.  Now many of the wrights were training one-on-one with their ice blue swords.  Others were forming loose formations and working their swords in harmonic unison.

The Shadowbenders saw that the Ice Wrights only had swords.  That was good to know.  At least Jon only had to worry about their enemies only having one kind of weapon - they did not have to worry about arrows or spears hurled towards them.

They shambled to the edge of the army and with their magical sight could see far out into the frozen wastes, where more dead were shambling in to join the camp.  The Ice King was definitely calling in his forces.

They moved slowly through the camp.  They saw the some of the young and teenage ice wrights being fed directly by the Ice King, along with some of his strongest sons.  They surmised that the Ice King was near finished the growing of his youngest sons.  There would be no more conversions.

When they moved towards the frozen throne they nearly stumbled.

The Horn of Winter was missing.

They had slowly turned around and neared the Ice King again, and when he turned they saw that it was strung over his body and close to his non-existent heart.  The Ice King climbed up on top of a dead mammoth and started to call out in a loud voice.

The witches listened to his strange language.  They murmured a spell, mentally keeping their magic buried in the body of the elk.

“My sons, soon we will be marching to the hated Wall.” He lifted the horn from around his body and shook it hard.  “I will sound the Horn of Winter and we will watch it come crashing down.  We will then kill the hated Crows, as they killed us with fire and dragon glass.  We will slaughter our enemies and then sweep South, rampaging and killing _all_ of the hated hot bloods!

“We will take their lands like we were born to do, and make it into our image.  We will make this whole land our own. We will make it into a paradise - forever cold and filled with the darkness we crave and love.

“My sons, prepare yourselves for the coming battle. Give yourself to it totally.  Some of us will fall as soldiers always must, but for every death resolve yourselves and fill you hearts with greater anger and hate for our detested enemies!

“I am calling in the dead from across the North. They shall be our shock troops to deplete the hot bloods and we will kill the remainder.

“Let us prepare for victory.  Once the last of our brothers have reached majority, we will begin our march south.  When we arrive at the Wall, I will sound this horn and the Wall that has stood for eight thousand years will come crashing down, and with it, the hopes of our enemies.

“We will march on to total victory … are you with me my sons?  Are you ready to march to victory and death to our enemies?!”

A large shout echoed across the barren plains by every throat of the Ice Wrights.  All were totally behind their father.  They could _only_ be for their father - their very existence was owed to him.

The women of Asshai had seen enough. They slowly in a circuitous path, then went back to their bog and sunk their elk back into his icy grave.

When they came back to their bed, they found their bodies enveloped by the body of their sweet husband.  He pulled them tight against himself, sensing they had returned to him.

His exhausted wives curled into him.

They slowly told him what they had seen.

After they had finished, Ygritte asked: “What does it mean Jon?”

Jon hugged them tighter. “They will be coming south soon.”

They had discussed the growth rate of the _children_ of the Ice King.  Jon estimated they had maybe six weeks before they began their march.

The dead not need rest, but they moved slowly. Their rate of progress was maybe two or three miles per hour over frozen flatland.  Much of the route to the Wall would be through thick forest, and that would slow them down even more. 

They still had time, but war was coming.

**Eddard**

Eddard had been waiting for Jon’s wives to again perform reconnaissance on the kingdom of the Ice King.  He needed that intelligence.  When Jon had sent a Raven telling his father that yes indeed, the Ice King _had_ survived his fight with the Queen, Eddard felt his heart sink.

He had simply never considered the Queen would fight the Ice King without him.  She did not even truly believe in the Ice King and yet she had fought him.

There was no doubt she had been brought into this whole thing by taking Bran to the Tree of Life.  A Stark had needed to get to the Tree of Life, and a Targaryen had gotten him there.  He should have known from his son’s rambling prophecies while in his coma that there was a very strong possibility of this occurring.

He slammed his fist on the table in the war room.  He was alone, and allowed his emotions to show.

He had been so focused on _his war_ he had overlooked the obvious. He knew deep down his own son was to be involved in the future of Westeros, but did not put much thought into it.

No.  He was too busy focusing on battle tactics and troop movements on the battlefield.

It was a wasted opportunity.  A huge wasted opportunity.  He was sure the Queen must have been surprised by her meeting with the Ice King and she _still_ nearly defeated him.  Surely the Queen was not that arrogant.  To think she was so mighty that she could defeat the Ice King one-on-one. 

Eddard rolled his fingers on the table top.  Then again, she had almost killed the Ice King.  Maybe she _was_ that powerful. With just a little more force by her side, the threat would have been removed.  The Ice King would have been killed rather than grievously wounded.

There was nothing to do for it now.  The Ice King had recovered.  A mortal man that had been that harshly wounded would have needed half a year at the least to recover, and much more likely a full year.  The Ice King was not a mortal man.  He had feared that the Ice Wight would recover much quicker, and he was right.

He had sent a raven back to his son that he needed his wives to go back immediately to the far North to check on the recovery rate of the Ice King.

A raven had come back immediately.  His wives could not go back to the North for some time.  The magic they used to go North was very draining.  He had never told his father how they were able to spy on the Ice King until now.  Eddard was impressed.  To animate a dead animal and then spend hours walking among the dead and Ice Wrights was shocking. 

 _My gods_ , Eddard thought _, the sheer bravery of such an act by these women.  To go into the camp of their mortal enemy camp on foot!  To do it over and over when at any moment they could be discovered.  With magic you could never predict how it would manifest itself.  Their deaths would be hideous if they erred._  

He admired them even more for it.

After that, Eddard had responded to his son, telling him that he waited patiently for his wives to recover their strength. 

They finally had.  He could have done without his son’s rather vivid descriptions of how they prepared for their missions, though.  He knew Jon was tweaking him, and it had worked. 

His fears had been fulfilled.  The Ice King had indeed recovered fully or was near full recovery.  The Ice King was pulling his forces together and was preparing them for the coming war.

Eddard was just thankful that Ice King had a conservative nature.  The Wight wanted to grow the last of his children.  Eddard shivered, thinking of the fates of those Ice Wrights.  He knew what those Ice Wrights had been before they were turned.  He felt anger boiling in his veins at the thought.

The fucking bastard did not even have the decency to create his troops from whatever spawned his vile existence.  In the oldest scrolls he read hints but he refused to believe that they had been created by the first people to fight the Starks who waged unremitting war on them.  Could his ancestors been that blind.  That stupid.  It galled him to give any credence to such writings. 

He could only hope that his blade was the one to cut him down in the end. He would gladly sacrifice his life to deliver that blow.

Eddard wished for more time.  He had just sent five more wagons full of Dragon Glass to the Wall.  More wagon trains were moving North full of food staples, weapons and articles for the war camps that would be forming soon.

His regular troops were honed to a razor’s edge.  The conscriptions had been trained up and were ready to move in mass to the North.  Eddard had wanted another few months.  He wanted to give Arya time in King’s Landing to form her relationship with the Queen. 

He would make do with what little time was left.  It would take time for the Ice King to grow his last children and then march his dead through thick forests and then form up in front of the Wall.

The thought of the Horn of Winter in the Ice King’s hands was horrifying to contemplate. He could only hope the horn in the Ice King’s hands was a fake.  He had a smile on his face when he imagined the Ice King looking at his horn strangely when the Wall did not crash down.

If the Wall _did_ come down, it would be a totally different look on the Ice King’s face.  Eddard did not want to consider that.

He had his pickets reporting back to him on the beachheads the Queen had established on his Lands.  He smiled grimly.  Four days ago on the southernmost beach twelve ships had landed with obvious mercenary troops.  They had immediately started setting up camp and defensive positions.

He hoped this was the beginning of a large scale invasion.  If they came north as he hoped, the bards in future ages would sing of the cagey old wolf.  If those troops fell on his defenseless cities, they would be singing dirges and very sarcastic and insulting songs of his idiocy. And he would deserve every word of the songs.

He knew Daenerys was absolutely savage on the battlefield.  He was not sure he would survive fighting her one on one.

He needed to be ready for the Ice King.  He knew the Wight would be filled with a rage for having been defeated and humiliated on the field of combat.  His defeat would fuel the monster to come up with a plan to crush his enemies.

Eddard was worried that the Ice King was developing plans to fight Daenerys when next they met.  Her dragons and her own power had probably surprised and shocked him.  He would not be so easily fooled again.

He had sent out ravens to Riverun and the Vale.  Responses from each had come back just yesterday.  Edmure and Jon Arryn had sworn total allegiance to him.  They would follow him ‘to hell and back’, to quote Edmure.  He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

They had agreed with his strategy from the start.  He knew they were trusting him completely.  They may have had their doubts initially, but they were close enough to the Wall to feel its call on the very foundations of their being.

In four days Riverrun would send a raven to King’s Landing.  With their greater distance from King’s Landing Eddard and Jon would send ravens in three days.

Hopefully, all ravens would arrive at the Red Keep at approximately the same time.  He wanted the Queen to be shocked at what all of the letters would reveal.  He had to be ready for the coming host of his enemy and he needed to act _now_. The time for waiting was over.

He would love to wait another week, and better twice that to give Arya time to get established at King’s Landing.  He sighed.  The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one.  He had faith in his wild daughter.  She would bend the Queen to her will by sheer force of personality – she would have to.

Arya’s love for a woman she had not even met yet would prove irresistible.  He had read of the rumors of the Queen’s sexual appetite.  She would not be able to resist Arya and her innocent ardor.  Her love would be like a quiver to the Queen’s heart. 

Eddard shook his head at his turn of poor poetry.

Lord Stark sighed and walked down the hall.  He wore his full coat of mail armor, with Morning Star in its scabbard on his side.  He walked into the War Council room. 

All took in his formal attire.  He looked like a man of past great exploits.  To many in the room, he was already becoming a legend. 

Eddard looked around the room.  His children met his gaze with intense eyes.  He had called the three of them to him last night and told him of his decision.

They had all agreed with full support.  Robb was anxious to meet the enemy on the field of battle. Sansa and Margaery were anxious to make sure they kept the logistics in place and running with one hundred percent efficiency.  Plus, they would, in time, have to meet the Queen. 

One way or another Winterfell would be a pivotal point in the upcoming war.  He was leaving it basically defenseless, so he was completely trusting in his judgment of the Queen.

The Tyrell ‘hostage’ and his daughter’s wiles would be enough. 

Loras was riding north with him.  The youth had almost gotten on his knees begging to come north to fight in his army.  “I’ll die if I am left behind, Eddard. This is the great war of our time; I must fight in it!”

Eddard could not deny him this.  It was foolish youthful brashness but still - he had been that age once.  The young man was a great fighter, and in truth, his sword would be needed.

“It is time,” Eddard said. “The North needs to break from the South.  The Crown has not supported our need to confront and defeat the enemy who will soon be at the Wall.  I am breaking with the Crown.  From this day forth I declare myself the King of the North.  Let us call our banners and march to greatness!

“With your support, we will meet the challenge of our time and reestablish our independence from the King’s Landing and take back what was once ours!”

The men around the table erupted into wild cheers and thumped the desk with fists and swords and ax pommels.

Their natural distrust and longing for past greatness made it easy to support Eddard Stark.

Eddard needed their full support for this final goad to the Queen.

She hated sedition.  She would come to the North with her hosts behind her.  Her own Houses would demand it. They would never let House Stark have that much power.  Their fear, insecurity and outright jealousy would ensure that.

Eddard smiled and took the clapping on his shoulders and humbly accepted his men’s congratulations.

Inside he was tense and agitated.  He hated this Game of Thrones.  He was letting forces loose he hoped he could control.  He had no desire for this throne of the North - he was just doing what he needed to defeat the threat to all.

 _I just hope I can put the genie back in the bottle_ , he thought, remembering a tale ole Nan used to tell him when he was a young child.

He sighed as the room emptied.  He had to survive dragons and Ice Wrights and maybe other magical creatures.  And if he survived them, then he had to survive possible monsters that would look much like him.

Gods he hated the Game of Thrones.

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was having a very bad day.  She sat on the Iron Throne seething as the points and barbs of the half melted swords were doing wicked things to her ass cheeks.  Not the pleasurable kind, either. 

She had been put into a foul mood at her sitting of the Small Council that morning.  The news had been sour.

It was obvious that Eddard was ramping up his efforts, whatever they may have been.  Troops were moving more openly.  They were generally moving North. Why?  She was sure she knew, but she had deposed the threat.

She had told Eddard of this!  She had told him over and over with her messages getting more strident.  He had the gall to ignore her!

Worse, with her Klutch of Confidents asking questions of her victory in the far North she had increasingly come to doubt it. _To doubt_ _her great victory_! 

Why wouldn’t the man talk to her? 

She could see a logic behind it.  He was giving the whole realm a reason to attack him.  He was goading her to act, and the mighty houses were getting tired of his insolence. 

He even had Highgarden and Dorne talking nice to each other in the need to teach this ‘dog’ or ‘bloody fucking wolf’ a lesson in obedience.

In a way, she admired his almost flawless playing of the Game of Thrones.

She had brought this to Tyrion’s attention very loudly in the Small Council.  He had, to his credit, endured her mocking comments.

“My sweet Tyrion, I remember you vouching for this _great_ man Eddard Stark. What do you have to say now?  Huummmmm?  … Why so silent?”

She had not been happy when Tyrion brought up that maybe he felt the need to do what he did because he felt the Crown and the land of the South would never heed the call of the Wall.

She had lost it for a few minutes.  She had screamed and stomped her feet in her ire.  Once her anger finally dissipated, she sat down and twirled her daggers, nicking her finger. She never cut herself! 

The bad day gotten worse.

Varys got up when it came time to give his reports.  He had indeed used the turmoil occurring in the North to find spies to feed the Queen information she desperately needed. 

A young, spurned noble had been given a tour of the defenses being erected around Winterfell designed specifically to fight her dragons, Varys reported.   These defenses were being duplicated around the realms of Stark, Tully and Arryn.

This got Daenerys’ attention. She was _very_ protective of her dragons.

She had felt her anger boil and her rage erupt with this fucking man’s audacity in devising ways to hurt and possibly kill her _children_!

She had gripped her chair arms as she heard of forests of scorpions being erected around every major population center and gathering of troop encampments.  All Targaryens learned to hate the word “scorpion” after the tragic and vile death of Rhaenys by one while attacking Dorne.

She had seethed at that, but Eddard’s new inventions left her mouth hanging open.

He had somehow science out that her dragons did much of their damage by physical attack.  Her dragons jumped and trampled many of their enemies to death.  A dragon had only so much flame, so much magical energy they could expend in a given time. They used their bulk and weight as an equal weapon after their flame allowed them to get close to their enemies.  Her sons relied on their hard iron scales to protect them from men holding weapons.

Eddard had dug pits and long trenches that had been marked on maps.  His troops knew where they were and would lure her dragons in.  The pits were covered and the bottoms filled with long fire-hardened wood spears and iron pikes.  The dragon’s own weight would impale them to their death.

Then the spy had been shown trebuchets with pouches filled with iron weights with fine, razor sharp wire attached to them.  The great mass of projectiles would be fired up into the flight path of the dragons, with the wires either cutting deadly slashes through her dragon’s wings or hopelessly fouling their wings and crippling them.

Most of the cities in the North had forests near them.  In the Vale mountains were everywhere.  Eddard was having platforms put in the trees and in hidden coves on the mountains near the population centers.  Scorpions were being put onto these platforms.

As her dragons banked from an attack run, these platforms would shoot at their much less armored bellies.

Worse yet, a Samwell Tarly, of the Nights Watch, had figured out her dragons had the ability to see body heat.  The guide on the spy’s trip among the defenses of Winterfell had boasted they had figured a way to hide themselves away from such vision.

Varys had been most proud of his report.  His other spy suggested that most supplies that the North was gathering was either going to Winterfell and to the Wall.

 _Damnit that made no sense_! The queen fumed.  He was splitting his efforts.  No commander of Stark’s intelligence would do that!

 _Why wouldn’t this fucking bastard communicate with her_!  She had toyed with the idea of flying Drogon North and challenging Eddard Stark on a field of battle like the knights of old. She would fantasize of this, but then quickly put that idea away.  If Eddard Stark was indeed a traitor, he would ambush and kill her.  She had not fought so hard and sacrificed so much to throw it all away foolishly.

The other reason she put that fantasy away was the fact she might well lose such a one-on-one fight with Eddard Stark.

Soon after her Stark troubles had begun she had asked Barristan of Eddard’s prowess with the sword. Barristan had paused a long time, thinking.  When it came to sword fighting Selmy was very analytical in his appraisal. 

“You would beat him,” Barristan had begun as Daenerys felt her pride swelling, “if you got very, very, very lucky.  I doubt I could beat him, my Queen.  He is the best swordsman I have ever seen.” 

That pricked her pride back down to size.

Daenerys hated thinking of the danger she would have to put her dragons in to attack Eddard directly.  He had taken away her greatest weapon.

She had only listened half-interested when Tyrion had spoken up, arguing that this sudden wealth of information was suspicious. 

“It is almost like he wants us to know this.” Tyrion had said, looking around the table.

None were too interested in hearing him.  Most around the table just wanted this problem resolved one way or the other.

The small council meeting had ended shortly after that with a fuming Daenerys.  She now went to the thorn room to give audience to most likely petty grievances.  They were really mind numbing at times.

So now her ass was really killing her and listening to people cry and blabber on about a few feet of property.  She was idly wondering if she should just burn down the fucking building.

Suddenly, Grand Maester Harsch Lape came into the audience chamber of the Iron Throne.  He was carrying three scrolls with broken seals.  She had known the moment he had entered looking so pale just where those scrolls had come from.

She had left orders to not have them brought here where the common populace could hear the contents so she knew it was serious. His pale countenance only added to the bad feeling rapidly filling her body.

“My Grace!  Eddard Stark has declared himself King of the North!”

“FFFFUUCCCKKKKKK!” Daenerys exploded up and off of the throne.

“He says that he must declare his independence to meet the need of the realm.  He rid—”

“SHUT UP! I don’t want to hear the words of this fucking traitor!  Gods dammit!  I will have his fucking head for this!”

The other two scrolls were read with their declaration of succeeding from the throne and joining their forces to the King of the North.

“This is fucking shit!” Daenerys screamed in rage.

Tyrion tried to say something.

“Shut the fuck up Tyrion … I’ll gut you if you speak up for this fucking traitorous bastard one more breath!” Daenerys’ eyes burned, raging anger down at her Hand.

Tyrion’s eyes were large as he shut his mouth.  He was using discretion at the moment to survive the sudden hurricane Daenerys Targaryen that formed on the throne.

The Queen had switched back to her native tongue of High Valyria, screaming, then suddenly she had her two main daggers out and thrashed them about as she raged and stomped her feet.

Everyone looked at the Queen, her rage something frightful to watch.  The room was so silent one could hear a pin drop when finally the Queen had stopped lashing and screaming. 

A runner came into the room.  He looked around and found Grey Worm.  They left together. A few minutes later the runner came back and found Barristan, and whispered in his ear. 

Barristan’s eyes flared open.  “My Queen!” he called out.

Daenerys had sat back down on the throne, slumped back.  She appeared stunned at the turn of events. She only looked down at him in response.

“Arya Stark of House Stark wishes to entreat with you. She comes claiming she has a personal communication from Eddard Stark.” He calmly told his Queen.

The Queen stood up slowly.  “Who is here?” she asked softly.

“Arya Stark, my Queen.  She bears a message from Eddard Stark.  I feel this shows—”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SEND FOR THIS TRAITOROUS BITCH!” the Queen screamed.

“My Queen, I ask—”

“Don’t question me, soldier!”

“She is armed as is tradition … I recommend we disarm her in this situation.”

“I fear no one, Barristan. If she is a traitor, I will gut her on the spot!”

“Daenerys … Dany, calm down!  I implore you!  You are not thinking clearly at the moment!”

“I. Said. Do. Not. Question. Me.” Daenerys barked viciously in a slow deadly voice, her face a stone mask.

“I will send her in _after_ she is disarmed.”

“Did you fucking hear me … send her in as she is!  I am more than equal to any challenge from a fucking teenage girl!”

“Under protest, my Queen.” Barristan sent word to Grey Worm.

After a few minutes the Queen was so agitated she jumped back up off of the throne.  She paced around for a minute fuming before sitting down again.

The page came back and whispered in Barristan’s ear.  He turned calmly to inform the Queen that the daughter of Eddard Stark awaited outside.

“Let the fucking BITCH in!” Daenerys screamed shrilly.

A young girl entered.

She had been so furious she had completely forgotten her earlier fascination with the Stark girl.  Her attentions had been sadly wasted, she saw.

This girl was bedraggled and confused looking.  Her body was covered in mud and filth that half covered her face and matted her hair.  Her clothes soaked in mud and offal.  No emissary would enter like this.  Clearly this endeavor was beyond the poor looking urchin.

She looked around like a clueless child.

She was wearing weapons she obviously did not know how to use.  The reports on this ‘wolf child’ had completely exaggerated this girl’s martial prowess.  She was a fucking pretender.

The girl took a tentative, weak step forward.  “I-I-I bring a message from my father … I come in peace and offer the peace of my House.”  She held up the scroll with the Royal seal of House Stark.  “This is from my father … please take it.” the young woman asked meekly.

Maester Lape came over to Arya and took the message from her limp wrist. 

The girl was weak.  Maester Lape went up the steps to Queen and handed the scroll to her.

The girl looked at her like a weak fawn. 

“Fuck this traitorous scum’s message!” the Queen screamed, throwing the message down behind the throne.  She glared down at the envoy from the North.

“That was from my father!” the girl cried out.

The girl sounded so innocent.  She looked wounded by the Queen’s actions.  The look made Daenerys’ guts twist for some reason, as if she wanted to rush down the steps of the Iron Throne and comfort the girl in her arms.  Daenerys looked closer at the Stark girl, seeing her steel grey eyes looking up at her so full of intent and innocent purpose.  The color of her eyes was so beautiful….

 _What is wrong with me_!

 _NO_!  this girl must be a master at the arts of the mummers!

“Shut your mouth, you fucking traitor!”

“ _What_?!” the northerner exclaimed, her back stiffening slightly.

 _Thank the gods she has a little backbone_ , Daenerys sneered.  She looked at the girl again, remembering what she had seen from Viserion’s eyes.  She had been so alluring.  She had clearly misjudged the girl.  Still her eyes were …

_No. This is some kind of fucking trap!_

“Send this child … this little girl - away from me. She’s weak and ineffectual, her weapons merely props in some mummer’s play. I will hold her as a royal hostage.” The Queen spoke, sitting back down and dismissing the trifling girl named Arya Stark with a negligent dismissive wave of her hand.

**Arya**

Arya was stunned at this turn of events.  She had dreamed of this moment for months and months since she had known she would be the emissary of the North. _The Queen was supposed to see her for the great warrior she was.  The queen was supposed to fall in love with her_! 

She moved to stand before the Iron Throne, looking around at everyone.  Their faces were fearful and terribly anxious.  She held her bow limply in her hand.  This was not the reception she had dreamed of.  No honor and no fidelity, only anger and boiling rage. 

 _What was going on_?

“But but … my message!” Arya said weakly.  Why was everyone so anxious and fearful looking? Why was the Queen attacking her and calling dispersions on her House … what was wrong?!

“My father is a great man!” Arya called up to the Queen.

“Your father is a traitor and a dog … and you are just a weak little female wolf cub … one who _THINKS_ she is a warrior—playing with weapons she can’t even use. Be gone, little girl!”

Something snapped in Arya then, as her dreams of love and battle by her Queen and wife’s side shattered.

Faster than the eye could follow, her grip on her bow tightened and came up, and she pulled two arrows out of her quiver, stringing them in one fluid motion and then letting them loose up at the Iron Throne and the head of Daenerys Targaryen.


	29. Clash of  Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Daenerys Targaryen finally meets Arya Stark

Chapter 29

Clash of Beasts

(Love at First Fist)

Daenerys / Missandei / Daenerys / Arya / Syrio Forel / Arya / Daenerys

 

**Daenerys**

**-Thwok Thwok-**

Daenerys sat rock still, her hearing attuned to the sounds just beside each ear.  She slowly turned her head right, and then left, to see arrows embedded in the Iron Throne not a half inch from those very ears.  The arrowheads were buried in nooks and slats in the dragon-forged seat of blades of House Targaryen’s conquered foes.  The shafts and fletching were still quivering from impact.  The Queen’s violet eyes were wide open in stunned shock.  She looked back and forth between the arrows.  Then she stared down at the emissary from the Starks.

The first thought that roared through to mind was _who let this bitch in with her weapons?!,_ but she quickly remembered that she herself did.  That only fueled her anger.

Several more thoughts rushed through Daenerys’ mind all at once.  _The nerve of this impudent pup! How dare she?_ Followed by: _I didn’t even see her move!_ Barristan looked chagrined, his sword only one-third of the way out of its scabbard.  He stared at the young girl with rising ire - an anger that was matched by the teen Stark.  Daenerys found herself looking down and staring into the girl’s eyes. _Her eyes_ _are so steel grey, it’s intoxicating— no! She just made me look a fool!  That cannot be permitted._

Daenerys noticed movement along the ranks of her unsullied and the red cloaks.  The shock over the Stark’s sudden aggression was fading.  Weapons were being unsheathed, and Unsullied were raising their spears as their bodies tensed, moving forward.

“ **Nēdyssy sesīr.** ” the Queen commanded.  Most of the Unsullied obeyed instantly, but the red cloaks were moving forward with swords and battle axes drawn.  A few bold Unsullied continued advancing on the Stark Princess, heedless of the Queen’s command.  “ **El so** **nēdyssy sesīr!”** she roared again before switching to the common tongue. “Stand down … I **will** handle this.”

The Unsullied moved back against the wall.  She glared at the few red cloaks who thought of defying her, and they quickly bowed as they moved back as well.

The Queen returned her attention to her attacker, and felt her anger rise anew.

The Stark emissary looked up at Daenerys, her angry gray eyes blazing.  _The child feels no shame! But gods her eyes are so beautiful, just like they were when I saw them through Viserion …- argh!_ Daenerys’ mind was trying to flare her anger from a bonfire into the flames of a rising dragon.

The Queen instinctively knew the girl had not attempted to kill her.  She could see the Stark was a master of the bow, and she would be dead now if the girl had wanted it. That truth shocked her. All of her sacrifices could have been made for naught in a blink of an eye in that moment.

That thought finally kindled her rage.

Her internal dialogue over, the Queen jumped up out of the Iron Throne.  A primal scream ripped from her throat as she threw her head back.  Her two long-trusted advisors, who had witnessed her Dragon Rising before, still watched in fascination. This was not Essos, and the Stark girl was a highly valuable commodity.

 “You fucking _bitch_!” Daenerys screamed down at the young Stark who began to shake, her eyes wide though the Queen did not notice while her dander was in full bloom.  The Stark girl only now realized what she had just done.

Daenerys’ head snapped around to look at Barristan. “ **Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys azantys Barristan. Belmurtī ivestrās kesīr pōnte jiōrinna se pōjon obūljarion mazōrīnna. Lodaor hēnkos vējose hae Stark botilza.** **Valo limāt manaertoty Yunkai se lo elēnar tāemītsos**!” the General’s head bowed down in shame.  “ **Tolī rhūqo lōtinti, kostilus**.” She barked at him a final time before glaring back at the befuddled emissary, who did not understand a word of High Valyrian.

The queen stormed to the end of the dais, her arms jerking in small motions.  She turned around and looked at Missandei with fire in her violet eyes.  “ **Ñuhor līr Missandie gūrēnna kēlio kepa Syrio Forel bardugon Vīlībāzmosa iderennī se emilun hūrenkon qogror se lo paktot**!” The young scribe gulped and nodded her head.

Tyrion was not so inured to Dany’s vicious outbursts, and he felt his manhood shrinking again. 

The young queen continued to storm around on the platform cursing.  “ **Vīlībāzma** **El a Sīkudi nopāzmi**!” the Queen sneered at the Stark.  “ **Keso Glaesot iderēptot Sīkudi daor hēnkos vējose hae.** ” She stomped her foot.

“ **Missandei, Qringōntan se naenna, thoros, … Thoros**!” she yelled when the girl still had not moved. The scribe quickly scurried away to do her Queen’s bidding.

The platinum-tressed queen continued to storm around, fuming, then staring down hard at the Stark girl before huffing loudly on the dais.  “ **Lonir drējior issa syt … … ūndon daor se.** ” the Queen muttered darkly.

**Missandei**

The translator and scribe felt her body flare with the rebuke from her Queen. This was a first, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  Daenerys had always been gentle with her, but the Stark obviously had her Queen rattled.

The way she had insulted Barristan for not protecting her from the girl when she had overridden him not once, but twice in warning was unfair.  And then to compare him to a Yunkai dung beetle on top of it – that was quite unseemly.

The Stark heir had been rash beyond all measure to be certain, but to call her a ‘gods dammed fucking twat’, and ‘a motherfucking piece of horse shit’, had made the queen look smaller to the scribe. She’d noticed that the few men in the throng who spoke the Queen’s mother tongue were left snorting from the tavern language, though.

Missandei had watched her queen up on the dais, raging and looking down at the Stark girl when she thought that she had finally started to calm.  However instead of calming, her Queen would just get agitated again.

This type of anger was different from what Daenerys usually displayed. When the Queen felt threatened, frightened or challenged in the past, her anger was icy and deathly frightful.  This time, the Queen merely raged, her foot stomping the throne platform as her arms waved and slashed, fuming and snarling deprecating remarks down at the Stark girl.

It made Missandei wonder. She saw the intensity that the Queen stared down at the Stark girl with.  _Could it be_ … _?_ Then the queen’s rebuke registered, and she’d rushed to flee out of the room.

She ran to the small chamber where Syrio Forel kept office, near the outer wall of the Red Keep.  It was near the practice fields he maintained while training the Queen, and her closest guards and fellow warriors.

“Syrio!” Missandei called out, bending over and gripping her knees. The man got up and quickly came over to her, rubbing her heaving back. 

“What is wrong?” Syrio asked. “Is the Queen in danger?”

“No, no … get two practice swords, sized for women, and come back with me to the throne room.” Missandei answered. 

As the weapons master retrieved the two practice swords from the racks, the small scribe explained to him what had transpired before the Iron Throne. Missandei expressed to him that it was absolutely _not_ Selmy’s fault, and told him how the Queen had unfairly defamed him.  It had been difficult to witness; Missandei thought of the General as a father figure.

Syrio Forel smiled, showing his appreciation for the young scribe’s nature to defend those she loved.

They walked at a quick pace back down the halls to the throne room.

Missandei had to push and shove her way through the throng that had formed around the four entry points to the great hall, with Syrio helping her she was able to forge a path back into the throne room. She saw that her Queen was still muttering deprecations as she stalked back and forth.

The Queen spotted her and the weapons master carrying the practice swords. Daenerys stiffened with a feral smile.  Missandei saw that Daenerys intended to teach the poor Stark girl a lesson that would humiliate her, and she felt a pang of sympathy.

 **“Jemot**!” the Queen ordered, and Missandei and Syrio moved up to the throne.

Missandei spotted warriors and some nobles gathering together, whispering and looking around furtively.  Syrio noticed the same, shaking his head with sad understanding. The oddsmakers were taking bets on how long the Stark girl would remain upright before Daenerys knocked her unconscious.

 

**Arya**

Arya looked up as the Queen spotted her weapons master approaching with the practice swords.  Barristan Selmy had approached her after the little black girl hurried quickly out of the throne room.  He told her that the Queen was going to challenge her to a duel with practice swords.

“The Queen is very skilled with the sword, girl.  She is one of the best swordsmen in both Westeros _and_ Essos.  Only a master could defeat her.  I advise you to quickly bow to the inevitable. Save yourself a beating, and some humiliation.” He said in an even tone. 

Then he leaned in and asked softly, up close: “What possessed you, girl?  You could be tried for treason! Any other ruler would have your head … Daenerys is hot tempered and hot blooded, but very fair. She will teach you a lesson.  Once again, I would advise you to learn it quickly and with equanimity.”

Arya’s temper had at first given way to shocked dread, but the General’s words had reignited her anger.  _I never surrender for anyone!  I will be defeated only if my opponent is my better!_ Her will to win stiffened her resolve.

The teenager tried to tamp her anger down. She was here to do her father’s bidding, not to bring shame on her house.

She had been so furious.  She had been hurt by the Queen’s unwarranted treatment of her.  After all of her hard travel and parched condition, she had been treated like a dog.  She was her father’s emissary; and to be called a traitor when her father was a man of great honor was too much.  The queen had screamed at her that her entire family were traitors, and not worthy of being her subjects.  Then she had dismissed her as if she was a little girl.  Like she was some highborn little fawning princess, and not a warrior!  She’d killed men just to stand before the Queen!

Then she had been summarily dismissed like she did not even matter. 

If Daenerys had been a man, she would have expected it, but, for a woman to treat her as a man would have had been distressing no end. It had been too much. She remembered thinking she would show the Queen otherwise, and the rest had been a blur until she was left standing under the Queen’s ire.

She watched Daenerys stomp down the steps of the Throne.  She remembered the first time she’d ever seen the Queen, her tall body atop her dragon before the gates of Winterfell.  She was impressive, up there on the dais - so towering.  A mythic figure from the legends of old.  Arya noticed that she moved with a feral grace as she approached, coming closer … closer … _no_ … _something is wrong_ … _what—what happened_!

 _She’s fucking tiny!_ Arya gaped.  _This can’t be_ … _she was six foot, six inches tall at least—what happened?!_   At five foot-three, Arya was used to looking up to most, and was around eye level with others.  But now she was looking _down_ on the Queen, who was barely five foot and slight of build - though she could see that her arms were strong, and corded like her own.  She could also see the Queen’s beautiful breasts swaying in her loose fitting, formal blouse top … and gods they were _big_.

Arya completely missed the Queen glaring at her, she was staring so intently at Daenerys’ chest.  

“Look me in the eyes, dammit!” Daenerys snapped at her.

Arya broke off her dream session with a loud gulp.  She looked at the Queens’s face angled up at her. The woman’s purple eyes were so beautiful. 

Arya watched the Queen take a practice sword and twirl it around and over her hand and wrist with obvious skill.  Then she took her own wooden sword.  She was most comfortable with Needle, but she was trained with any smaller sword just as well.

Remembering the kind old man’s words of warning and her mind clouded with lust, she was ready to submit to the Queen after only making a show of fighting.

Everything changed in an instant.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was confident.  She had taken the fight out of the girl before the fight had even begun.

“I will teach you a lesson, _dog_. I could have you hung for treason! You will be taught humility, Stark!”

The Queen had been taking many lessons on Westeros from Barristan, learning history and legends from her homeland since they had met.  She had received more from Tyrion as well.  What she did not know was that their lessons with her had a few intentional, glaring omissions.

Her own direct family history had been a subject that was carefully avoided. She knew her father had been mad and a horrible ruler, but not all of the specific details of that terrible rule.  She was not her father, and she did not need to know his personal failures and limitations. 

She did not know she had missed _important_ lessons.

The Stark girl had moved away to swing her sword, and Daenerys saw the more than rudimentary skill she had received at Winterfell.  In fact Arya seemed rather well schooled in swordsmanship.  But she herself had been trained by two of the greatest swordsmen of her time.

Insulting ones foes was expected.  Plus, she wanted to fire up the girl - for some reason the fire had seem to run out of her. She wanted, no, _needed_ , to see that fire again.

Stark and Targaryen.  Ice and Fire.  Daenerys pondered the proper insults.

“Come at me Arya! Come and find out what happens to a Stark when they dare oppose a ruler of the House of Targaryen.  We burn our enemies! Your sword and your very bones will melt in my righteous flames.  Come before me and I will reduce you to ash in my holy an—”

“AAAAIIIYYYYEEAAAAH!” the Stark suddenly swirled with a wild madness in her eyes, and charged at the Queen with a blood curdling scream of hatred. 

 

**Arya**

Arya now knew the Queen was _not_ beautiful but _heinous_ , and she would knock her god’s damned teeth down her throat! 

The swords crashed together in a sharp retort that had wood singing. Again and again the swords collided with resounding clashes.  She slashed and jabbed with the hard force of her left hand.

Arya snarled as she saw that the Queen Bitch was taken by surprise, as she noticed all her blows came from the left. She pressed her advantage.  She swung high at the Queen’s head, and then swept low for the woman’s legs. The Queen’s sword came down, barely blocking it.

She felt the Queen truly join the fray then, her wooden sword almost a blur as she swiped and slashed it against her own, before going for jabs to her ribs and her armpits. Ser Rodrik had trained her well, and recently even Robb and her father had joined in at times. It had made her love them even more, knowing they were willing to accept her mother’s withering glances and catty remarks afterwards. Arya was done with her mother constantly trying to make her into what she was not.  It got to a point where even _Sansa_ had started to come to her defense. 

She slashed at the Queen’s arms and legs, and then struck tight, back and forth windmill swings at the smaller woman’s head, driving her back.  Arya was nonplussed by the strange, searching look she saw in the royal cunt’s eyes. She was in frenzy. Throwing her family’s cruel history in her face like that was too much. Her sword was like a magical implement in her hands, and she used a double-handed grip to swing devastating blows at the Queen’s head, not caring at the moment if she split her pretty face wide open.

She grunted with her efforts, her arms shocked with each collision of their swords. She elbowed the Queen in the ribs, and tried to chop across her thigh, but the woman kicked her in the knee making Arya stumble.  The Queen hacked down savagely at Arya’s bent over frame. Arya dove to the floor, leaping to the side and rolled up into a defense crouch.

The Queen advanced slowly, measuring her and eyeing her with that same strange look. 

The Queen came in with a two-handed stroke, and Arya met it. The woman suddenly released her left hand off her sword’s hilt and punched Arya hard in the temple, staggering the Stark.  Arya blocked the next punch, releasing her right hand and in a chopping swing, gave the Queen some of her own medicine.  The Queen’s head snapped back as she growled in pain.  Then Arya delivered a quick rabbit punch to her face.  The Queen gave her a sharp elbow to her shoulder that made her cry out in pain.  Arya ducked forward, keeping her sword arm up to mirror her opponents up high, and punched the Queen hard in her sternum as she stepped past.

She heard a satisfying grunt, and then she cried out when the hilt of the Queens sword grazed over her lower back, shocking her kidney.

Pivoting, Arya roared again, slashing wildly.  She used all her strength and enjoyed hearing the woman grunt and give ground, but their swords locked up and Arya’s eyes lifted when the smaller woman, lighter by a stone at least, hefted her up onto her toes and pushed hard, sending her flailing back.

The Queen attacked, hacking high and then low with savage blows.  Arya gave way until she suddenly noticed a pattern to her sword work.  She developed a counter on the spot and brushed the woman’s sword off to the side, then swept in. 

At the last possible moment, the Queen’s free arm came up from underneath, knocking her sword off to the side just enough to miss its mark.  Now Arya was on the defensive as the white haired woman jabbed at her face, making Arya lift her guard to block.

The air exploded out of her lungs with the blunted blade hitting her ribs hard, bruising them. She spun away and backhanded a blow that got through the woman’s guard, hitting across her upper left arm, leaving a red mark and torn material.

The two women circled each other, feinting and making sudden thrusts that were blocked.  Arya was slowly being backed up, her parry blocks barely coming in time.  She saw the Queen still looking at her as strangely as she had since the fight had begun.  Arya swung a blow at the woman’s hip, and with her right hand she threw a punch at the Queen’s face. 

The Targaryen and seen it coming and ducked her head to the side, their swords shooting past their bodies.  Arya surged forward, and they were pressed to each other as they instantly gripped each other’s sword arms just above the hilt.

The Queen’s head jammed forward and head-butted Arya in the forehead while the wolf’s knee came up, catching the Queen hard in the stomach.  They both staggered back, grimacing in pain.

They both panted for breath, now filmed with a light sheen of sweat.  After a few moments they came back together again, hurling furious blows at each other. Both were tiring, but they kept attacking.  The Queen was landing a few slashes on the younger girl’s arm, and the Stark landed a blow on the Queen’s hamstring.

The strange look never left the Queen’s eyes, and Arya could not understand it.  The wolf was still furious, but her rising exhaustion was tempering her savage anger. They locked swords several times, and the Targaryen’s violet eyes up close bored into her own, questioning and searching.

They circled around, their hands grappling with each other’s sword arms, not daring to let go of their opponents lest damage be dispensed.  They both grunted and swore under their breath.

They rubbed and clasped. They circled up, closely studying each other, in a dance strange and macabre.  Their dance would continue until one or the other would surge, and try and take victory.

Their rhythm became agitated each time one or the other broke off to hack and swing violently.  They moved in sync, with water dance skill from Daenerys, and with efficient but wild force from Arya.

When they tired, they would clench, shoving,  pushing, and gasping for breath - all the time studying each other until one or the other sought dominance again,  and then they would step away and resume their swordplay.

Arya tried to use her heavier frame to her advantage, but she was discovering that Daenerys’ speed and grace were more than a counter for brute force. 

They had clenched again, circling. The Targaryen’s violet eyes bored into hers with a hot intensity.  Then Arya understood - the continual strange looks.  The woman had been just _taunting_ her.  She had no idea why what she had said put her into blood lust.  Evidently in her exile she had not learned the personal history sadly linking their houses. She hadn’t even been born at the time.

In that moment, she understood the Queen a little better. 

But it did not matter.

Arya, since the instant she joined the battle, fought to win. Fought hard.  She had seen the men wagering as they fought, and she knew who they were betting on.  _Damn it!_ She wanted their respect, and the truth was they only thought of her as a little girl that would surely lose.  Damn them all, she was a Stark!  She renewed her attack.

 

**Syrio**

The sword master had been watching the sword fight closely.  He would step in immediately if he sensed his queen was in any danger. She may get some bruises that would take time to heal, and tender ribs along with a few cuts on her body, but she would be fine.  Daenerys was obviously holding back.  She did not strike with her full strength and did not use her most advance techniques against the Stark girl.  She did not want to Arya hurt beyond the measure of giving her a stinging lesson in court etiquette.  He saw Barristan was doing the same thing on the other side of the floor in front of the throne.

He was so proud of his student.  Her blows were fast and adroit.  He watched the Stark girl with a critical eye. She was rough, and while her skill set while good, it was also basic and unrefined.  Her attacks were ferocious and untrammeled.  Her left-handedness at first threw his prized student, but she quickly adjusted to the attacks coming from the unexpected angle.

The two women hacked and parried, but the queen was slowly pressing the advantage.  He noticed two things:  the Stark girl was _fast_.  Daenerys had been training for going on five years with his intense water dance lessons.  She had become smoke and mirrors, her movements lightning-fast and sure.  The Stark should have been torn to ribbons, in the figurative sense.

He knew Daenerys saw it too.  She was puzzled by the girl’s instinctive ability to adapt to her attacks. The Queen started to randomly put different forms and patterns together to keep the girl off balance.

The second thing Syrio saw immediately was that this Stark girl was a natural.  Daenerys had her pressed up against the throne, her forearm held against the wolf’s throat, restricting her breath.  The queen rasped out through gritted teeth, “Do you yield?!”

Syrio saw the Stark girl’s eyes flare, and she suddenly surged forward, pushing his student back and knocking her off balance. With renewed strength and purpose, the wolf girl rained blows down.

Syrio gasped. That should have been impossible.  The girl was coping with some of the advanced moves Daenerys had now used on her.  It took _years_ of intense study and training like he, Barristan and Daenerys had endured to learn. Muscles had to be trained over and over to memorize, to do even the first modest steps of master sword work.

The Stark, though exhausted, was utilizing moves that he had spent years learning.  He knew this was not a random stroke of luck, because the girl _repeated_ them.  The girl was learning merely by seeing and then instinctively coping.  It was unnatural.  Even more, it was impossible.  Arya’s Stark sudden use of new techniques was keeping Daenerys off balance, but it was not enough to keep her from slowly wearing the younger woman down.

Suddenly, the fight was over as Daenerys hooked the crossguard of her opponent’s sword and twisted her sword across and up.  The motion twisted the practice sword right out of the Stark’s hand.

Daenerys was breathing heavily, sweat rolling off her face and hands.  Her thin linen top clung to her body, drenched in sweat. 

The girl across from her was equally soaked in sweat, her face mottled with bruises.

Syrio knew that Daenerys had been holding back so as not to not truly hurt the Stark girl.  She had wanted to teach the girl a hard lesson, not realizing the girl was going to give her several lessons as well.

Dany raised her sword up high.  “Today I am the victor!” she said, “House Targaryen is the victor.  My power and influence spreads over all of Westeros.” She appeared to revel in the cheers that went up.  “House Targa”—

**WHAM!**

Daenerys’ head snapped back, her hand dropping her sword from the hard left cross that slammed into her right cheek.  Staggered, the Queen stumbled back and fell flat on her ass.

“I never said I surrender, you fucking Targaryen Bitch!” the scion of Stark yelled at the surprised Queen staring up at her.

Daenerys’ dragon blood appeared to be boiling again.  Arya had made it personal now.

Pushing herself up from the floor the Queen roared. “You. Fucking. _Bitccchhhh!_ ”

 

  **Arya**

What was wrong with her?  Arya detested losing with a passion, but she could handle being defeated by the beautiful queen.

Even with her face bruised, and swelling over her right eye, Daenerys was _divine_. She could not but help but stare at the tear in her blouse that exposed the side of the Queen’s right breast. Her skin was flawlessly creamy, and her lovely breasts swayed with each of the Queen’s movements.  The adrenaline rush had the Targaryen’s nipples diamond hard, poking up into the wet fabric clung to her perfectly high and firm breast. 

But the spell had been broken when the Queen went on her speech of victory over House Stark.  Over _her_.  The Queen thought of her as a little girl that she had just spanked.

That was unacceptable.  So Arya punched her.

She stared at her fist in shock.  She knew why she had done it, but-- _why had she done that_? _!_  Twice within a half-hour she had attacked her Queen. She knew the woman must hate her now.

Then the breath whooshed out of her body when the Queen’s shoulder slammed into her chest, and they both fell to the floor. Daenerys slammed a fist down into her face once, and then again.

Her inner direwolf howled, and she flexed her hips, heaving and dislodging the Queen over to the floor beside her. She kicked the Queen in the ribs and slammed her fist into Daenerys’ face.  She pulled her arm back to land another blow, but her head snapped back from a hard punch to her chin.

The women both rolled away and got up quickly.  They circled each other warily, snarling and gnashing teeth.  Fists flashed out, most parried or missed, but some landing with hard impact.  Heads jolted back with the power of the blows.

Then the Queen roared and charged Arya again.  They wound up on the floor rolling around until Arya got her thick, muscled legs wrapped around the Queen’s ribs and locked her ankles over her back, gripping her arms over the smaller woman’s shoulders, pulling her body tight and grinding her chin into Daenerys neck.

The queen screamed as Arya tried to squeeze her in half, growling and jerking her legs, eyes shut tight in focus as she tried to break the Targaryen in two.  Suddenly she was lifted up into the air as the dragon used brute strength to lift her body high off the floor. Arya looked around wide-eyed and shocked at the slender queen’s strength.

Then her body slammed into the floor. The queen immediately jerked up and slammed her down again and again as Arya weakened.  Two more hard slams, and Arya cried out in agony, her limbs falling away and the back of her head hammered into the stone floor as the Queen leaned down and struck her face with the heel of her hand.

The wolf girl slammed her knee forward into the Queen’s cunt. Daenerys howled in pain, falling forward as they both rolled and then staggered back up onto shaking legs.

They circled again and threw a few punches.  Their guards down now due to exhaustion, fists hit flesh but the power of the blows had faded all together.

Daenerys stumbled with a missed punch and Arya used the opportunity to smash into the Targaryen and slam her down onto the floor, then quickly climbed up on the Queen and got her knees on the smaller woman’s shoulders and lifted her fist high in the air to deliver a devastating punch.

She locked eyes with the violet orbs of the queen.  Arya paused, feeling herself falling into them.  Daenerys took a few moments to regain her focus, then whipped her legs up and forward, hooking them around the front of the younger girl’s shoulders and jerking hard to the side, dislodging her.

They hurried to their feet again, circling each other and snarling.

They surged together as their bodies pressed tight to one another, grappling hands gripping hard. Suddenly, Arya was flipped over Daenerys’ hip and her shoulders slammed into the floor hard enough to make her see stars. She cried out as her ribs were kicked viciously, and the heel of Daenerys’ foot slammed into her cunt repaying her kind for kind. The Stark howled in agony, but managed to find the strength to kick her leg up, her foot hitting the Queen in the stomach and folding her over so her face was down.

Arya slammed her fist up, pounding the Targaryen’s nose and causing blood to gush out.  The Queen gripped Arya’s shoulders and jerked her up, then slammed her head into the floor. The Stark girl screamed in pain but it did not take the fight out of her.  Arya punched the queen in the face, making her nose bleed heavier.  Daenerys staggered back, and fell to the floor.

Arya rolled over to grapple with the woman.  With both of them on the floor the queen got the better of her.  Daenerys slammed the back of her leg down over Arya’s face, and now it was Arya’s nose that became a fountain of blood.

Suddenly Arya felt agony running through her arm.  The Queen had looped her legs around her shoulders and head, then locked her ankles around the other side.  She gripped her wrist and pulled it close to her throat, and thrust her hips up and arched her back.

Arya felt her arm stretched out taut, the pain searing.

“Surrender!” the Queen barked.

Arya only jerked and writhed, trying to free her arm.  The pain was incredible.

“Surrender!” the Queen roared and pulled down on her arm again, and Arya felt the joint going to its maximum.  “Surrender!” Pull.  “Surrender!” Jerk.  She roared in agony, but she refused to concede.

The queen pulled harder on the arm, arching her body to put more pressure on the overextended joint. Arya could feel her shoulder nearly popping out of its socket and knew the pressure would ruin it - but she could not submit.  The Queen saw her as nothing more than a fucking child!

The Queen rocked, putting more and more pressure on the cruelly stretched joint.  “Surrender … … Surrender gods damnit  … Surrender you _fucking_ cunt!”

Arya knew she was doomed, but said nothing.

“I SURRENDER!” The queen said suddenly.

The pressure left Arya’s arm.  She silently wept, gripping her throbbing shoulder that hammered out agony with each beat of her heart.

 

 **Daenerys**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

The Queen slowly, tiredly, climbed to her feet and looked around at a sea of shocked faces.

“I want everyone to pay up on your bets. I saw you,” the Queen growled to the gathered throng.  Faces turned down to look at money that was about to be surrendered.

The Queen had lost.

Daenerys felt her right eye swelling shut.  Her lip was split, and blood still dribbled out her left nostril.  Her whole body ached.  She looked down at the Stark girl who was on the ground rolling, cradling her shoulder.

Dany had chosen to surrender rather than permanently injure her.  It was clear the wolf would never surrender.  So the Queen had.

Dany looked down at the girl she had finally vanquished.  It had been an ordeal but she was the victor, no matter what was called out loud. Yet she felt no elation.  All she wanted to do was kneel down and cradle the girl, tend to her, stroke her body … to … _stop it!_ Daenerys ordered herself.

She sadly forced herself to remember that this was not her destiny.  _How sad,_ she reflected, right when she found her throne she also found what she had been longing for her with her love-starved soul.  Unfortunately, one precluded the other.  She could not have the girl.  She needed to be stronger.

Barristan moved to come help her with Arya, but she shook her head ‘no’.  She wanted to be the one, and the _only_ one helping Arya.  The only one touching her.

Daenerys was about to move to help the Stark when Arya rolled with obvious difficulty to her knees.  The girl weakly hunched her back, exposing her neck.  “I accept my fate for attacking the royal personage,” she said. “My family had no part in this matter.  Only punish me.  I will accept any punishment, Daenerys Targaryen first of your name.  I deserve whatever recourse you deem fit.  I deserve death for twice attacking you.” she finished softly.

Daenerys stared at the teenager incredulously.  This girl - no _woman_ \- was a walking contradiction.  “Get up Arya Stark—let me help you,” she said, helping the girl up as the young wolf leaned into her body.  Daenerys thought the girl’s strong, muscled form felt so delicious against her own.

Daenerys held Arya longer than necessary before she finally broke the intimate clench.  She looked intently into the face she had battered.

 

**Arya**

Arya was shocked that after all this violent conflict she could feel herself getting wet, and her puffy nipples began to swell as they rubbed against her leathers, the intense friction both pleasurable and painful through her bruises.

The Queen’s grip made Arya’s knees almost buckle in want.  Pleasure surged through her body, making her weak.  A weakness that piled on top of her rattled senses. 

Arya was suddenly thankful for her riding outfit. It kept her arousal well-hidden.

It really was all so sad.  All of her sweet child-like fantasies of the queen being smitten with her and sweeping her off her feet, defying all convention to take and bed her, fuck her and marry her.  She had ruined with her damned temper.  She knew in reality she never had a chance, but to put the nails into the coffin _herself_ really hurt. 

Daenerys was ready to move on.  “Nothing is going to happen you.  It was just a little misunderstanding.” She chuckled, the movement clearly making her bruised ribs bark in pain.  She gave Arya a crooked smile. 

Daenerys analyzed her, beaten from blows she’d received. “You are loyal subject of a mighty house. Plus, you pack one mean left hook, Arya Stark!  Also, if you think I am letting you off this easy, you have another thing coming!” Dany laughed and then gripped her ribs, wheezing in pain.

Arya felt a spasm rip through her battered chest, and she staggered a little, her eyes hazing over with pain. 

 

**Daenerys**

Dany, worried about a concussion, gripped Arya’s shoulders, holding her upright. Concerned, she moved her finger right and then left, having the girl follow with her eyes. Then she had Arya roll her eyes up and down to track their movements.  Daenerys then asked her some family questions she had learned about House Stark in her study of Westeros.

Daenerys asked Arya her parent’s names, how many sisters she had; then how many brothers.  When Arya answered four the Queen frowned.  Arya, seeing this, stiffly straightened her back “Jon is my brother!” she barked, defending the full brother of her heart. 

Daenerys smiled.  “I’m sorry.  Of course you’re right, it is four.”  The smiled and said softly “Loyalty … I like that in a woman.”

Daenerys waved over the Maester, who started to examine and cluck over the battered girl.

Even though Daenerys had only just told herself to be strong, she felt her body defying her already.  Her body was telling her to listen to her soul.

Dany reflected on just how good it felt when the Stark girl wrapped her legs around her waist and squeezed.  Dany felt her core jerk in response, her labia lips swelling. 

Of course, the erotic effect had been quite reduced by the fact the girl had been trying to squeeze the life out of her and break her in two. 

But Dany couldn’t but help think what it would feel like to have the girl clasp her that way, with naked thighs, and to press her body down into the supine Stark girl – to ram and sweep her cunt up and down Arya’s swollen cunny, their juices soaking both their groins, slicking them as clits rubbed and jacked over each other through their soaked slits.  Arya’s grip with her legs around her hips, ankles locked over her ass and her tilted sweet pussy rocked up into Dany’s own. Their mouths locked, heads tilted over as tongues swept and played with their mate. 

The Targaryen felt her eyes glazing over.  Daenerys shook her head hard before her already weak knees betrayed her and sent her on her ass.  She knew she had to stop this self-torture.  Arya had proven twice how much she was not attracted to her _that way_ by nearly putting two arrows in her, and then nearly punching her lights out.

She spied the Maester guiding the girl out of the audience hall, and back to his chamber for treatment.

“And Arya,” the Queen commanded.  The wolf turned around slowly, painfully in acknowledgement.  “Unless the Maester says otherwise, I want to see you on the practice field tomorrow even if they have to wheel you out. You have natural skill and the passion to be a great swordsman - but it is rough and raw … how about we polish that into burnished steel?” the Queen asked her.

The Queen snorted to herself, hearing how rough her voice sounded with her spit lip and her cheek swelling on the left side as her lip puffed up.

“You are good Arya Stark but you need more practice … we will train together, yes?” the queen asked.

Daenerys smiled inside, seeing the ghost of a smile move across Arya Stark’s beautiful battered face.  “As you command, my liege.” she answered, her breath wheezing out of injured ribs.  She noticed the girl stood up just a little taller.

After the exchange, Tyrion came walking by, his pockets overflowing with gold coins and IOUs and his fists unable to fully close with all of the dragons in them.

“What are you doing with all that money, Tyrion?” Daenerys asked.

“Counting all my winnings,” Tyrion replied happily, bending over to pick up a dragon he had dropped. 

“But I lost, Tyrion!”

“But I bet on the Stark girl, my liege.” The imp smirked.

Daenerys pinched the bridge of her swollen nose. “Of course you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: I will be missing one cycle of posting.


	30. Chrysalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: I am back. Real life kicked in. Used opportunity to write further ahead. I should be able to post every 3 weeks till the end.
> 
> AN #2: This chapter will have F/F/M sex in it. i like anal so it will be in sex scenes. I have a potty mouth when i have sex so my characters will too. I like sex hot and nasty. it makes it rad and my characters are the same. For those who do not like "smut" or "porn" in their stories I apologize in advance. Use your scroll button to skip. There is plenty of story. Most chapters are purely story driven. Though next chapter will have several F/F/F/F sex scenes.

Chapter 30

Chrysalis

Two Years Ago

Jon / Ygritte / Jon / Melisandre / Jon / Ygritte / Jon / Melisandre

**Jon**

The wind howled from the North.  It buffeted the tall conifers, bending them by their force of will.  The swirling eddies sloughed through the bows, shaking them, making the needles writhe.  Snow that might have settled on them or along the top of branches shook free, and swirled down to the ground.  White wind devils swirling to the ground in riots of confusion.  Gusts blew and howled like wolves on the hunt.  The winds continued moving ever forward from the icy cold of the north. These winds had seen unimaginable evil with their birth at the top of the dark world.  The wind cared not for what it had seen, but even unknowing forces of nature can’t help but be influenced by what they had touched. 

In leaps and snarls the wind moved ever south.  For long leagues in its journey, it met only token resistance. Suddenly, that changed.  Ahead it felt pressure from something immense and unmovable.  The wind slavered and bit at the obstruction, but it cared not for its ferocity.  Around and around the wind whirled and howled in frustration at the block on its path - it was impotent against such an immovable force.  Then its brothers arrived and joined it in an eternal frustration of howls.  More brothers arrived, and lifted the first winds up, swirling and twining over themselves. Up and up the winds howled, standing on the shoulders of brothers that had come after them,

The winds sought and found no weakness in the Wall before them.  If they had had a mind, they would have screamed in frustration.  Then, suddenly, the winds were over the top of the Wall, and swirling down and lashing all before it. The wooden latticework on the side of the Wall buffeted and clattered against the sheer ice.  Several men on it had to grip the rails to keep their balance, so as not to be cast off the switchback wooden stairs.  The basket that hung from a mighty cable swung around in a wild swirl, making sudden leaps and jerks.

The wind howled in triumph as it leapt and clawed down the opposite side of the Wall.  It hit the ground and spun in mighty gusts.  The detritus that inhabited all human habitations swirled up into the air, jerking and moving in starts with the dust devils.  It was dark and the dance of the macabre was unseen.  It would not have mattered.  A more sublime dance of nefarious intent was already in play by the humans.  Their tableau so often repeated in their sad history of conflict, deceit and betrayal.

The winds' howls of remembered evil only merged with and increased the evil already at play.  Humans needed little added incentive to create evil.  Good and evil would always have their eternal conflict.  The players will change, and the tableau acted out will vary, but the sad display of human avarice will always find voice.  The winds only paused for a moment to contemplate the act of treachery before racing south to further contemplate their lonely fates.

“I told you I would come back.” Alliser Thorne told Jon Snow, appearing from the inky shadows near the Wall, his wolf cape jerking and flung out behind him by the wind as he approached the surrounded Lord Commander.  He moved in closer.  “You thought to send me to my death out there beyond the Wall, but I survived.”  He had a rapacious smile on his face.  A look of sure triumph.

Wun Wun was cornered against a storage shed with long pikes aimed at his head and body. He still had Ser Patrell’s broken body dangling from his right hand.  He was shouting in his guttural language that none of them in this party understood.  The giant looked to Jon for salvation in his agitated state.  His friend’s eyes had no salvation to give.  This only increased the Giant’s confusion and panicked anger.

“I’m going to kill your pet, and then we are going to kill this traitor who has let the wildlings come through the Wall unopposed and given them land in the Gifts.  _You are a fucking traitor_!” Alliser shouted at his mortal enemy, his face in the dark light of the cloud covered night sky snarling at his foe.  He moved in as the other members of his cabal moved closer to Jon, daggers drawn to commit murder.  Treason always waited for the dark to commit atrocity. 

“Listen to me … these are different times.  You know what the true enemy is.  We must stand united against them. We need every hand we can get to man the Wall. Our numbers are too depleted to fight alone!” Jon Snow shouted, trying to reason with his brothers in black.

“No.  They are animals that deserve death!” Wick Whittlestick shouted.  “Let them all die.  We swore an oath.  We are the shield.  A shield to protect Westeros from the Wildings and from this inhuman thing!” Whittlestick motioned at the frightened giant.

“No!  They are the same as those we protect below they Wall.  They are men, _women, children_!  We need to meld their strength with ours to meet the threat that comes for us all!  Don’t become what you hate!  This is treason!  Listen to your hearts and not this vile cretin.  We are better than him.  It is Allisar that is the traitor.”

“No Jon Snow, this is justice.” Allisar spoke, turning to look at the large circle of crows that encircled their Commander.  “This man is a traitor and has sided with our sworn enemy. He has weakened us and polluted our numbers with these vile sub-human residents of the wild North.  What is the verdict? What say you my brothers?!”

“Death!” was shouted in the dark night and swirling winds.  The hollowing winds birthed in evil seeming to echo in agreement to the pronouncement of evil intent.

Jon looked desperately at Bowen Marsh. He was crying. “Bowen you can’t do this!  This is treason!”

“Ohhh, Jon! You’re a traitor, Jon!” Bowen moaned, moving closer. Jon felt his arms caught from behind as he watched Alliser Thorne step forward with a look of triumph in his eyes.  Jon cursed as his pinned arms kept Longclaw just out of reach.  His compassion for his fellow crows had taken his only chance of life from him.

“Sentence has been rendered, Jon Snow … I am going to pierce that vile, black-bastard heart.” Alliser spoke with calm resolve.

He moved forward another step, his face formed in a mask of grim resolve with a hint of a smile.  Suddenly, the man started with a jerk.  Jon saw Alliser’s eyes first flare, and then bulge, his mouth half-opened with his tongue sticking out.  Jon watched in fascination as Alliser slowly looked down his body. 

Jon stared in shock as five long, black, slender fingers jutted out of Alliser’s chest, and then jammed forward another two feet.  The fingers were more like talons; inhumanly long and dark as the space between the stars. Alliser’s body began to convulse and he dropped his long dagger.  The rest of his conspirators stood in shocked silence and forgot about Jon for the moment, watching their conspirator leader dying on the strange spikes protruding from his body.

Suddenly a crow standing to his left was lifted up four feet into the air, as five long-jointed black fingers were savagely jammed through his torso.  The man’s sword dropped from a lifeless hand, now hanging limp.  Both bodies were lifted up into the air and jerked to and fro like marionettes on the strings of a cruel puppet master.

In a whipping motion both dead bodies were slammed down into the hard, frozen ground; their bodies shattered by the force of being violently slammed to Earth.  A huge black shape morphed into view. 

Jon gaped at the apparition from the pits of a Stygian hell.  The demon was at least fifteen feet tall.  It had a huge head with an overlarge mouth and red pits for eyes.  Long fangs lined its jaws.  Its head was triangular shaped.  The thing’s body was thin at the waist but large in the chest in a shape no human could have. It had long legs with knees bent at an unnatural angle.  The thing tilted its head back and emitted a long hideous wail of horror. 

Its right hand reached out and gripped a man’s head.  Jon watched in horror.  The man’s head exploded in blood and bone flinging from between the black shadowy monster’s fingers.  Its other hand gigged another crow with its five long fingers. The huge fifteen foot tall thing turned on its unnatural thin waist looking for new humans to slay.  The edges of it seemed to constantly roll and surge.

The figure bent down, and its huge, dark mouth glowing green inside with three-inch long daggers that appeared along its gums snapped down on a shocked crow. The horrid teeth of the black shadow monster pierced and rent the man’s body almost in half.  His scream was cut off, his limbs dangling out of the shadow’s mouth.

As the shock was beginning to wear off, Jon noticed two of the crows guarding Wun Wun were down, arrows jutting out of their necks.  As he watched, another went down with an arrow through his eye.  Wun Wun surged forward into the thinned ranks as another crow dropped his pike.  His hand reached up and gripped his throat around the arrow that had shot half way through his neck.  The dying man fell to his knee.  Wun Wun fell on the other confused crows, crushing one with the body of Ser Pertell being used as a club.

Shouts from crows and wildlings filled the air, wondering what was happening in their midst.  Giants could be heard roaring coming to their brother’s aid.  Jon pulled his Valyrian sword out of its sheath and prepared to defend himself.  The monster spit out its dead morsel and rose up to almost thirty feet now. 

This was a demon from the pits of hell. If Jon had known that instead of death by the hand of man he was about to die from the hand of the after world, he would have laughed aloud.  The fates always pissed on House Stark.  The monster jumped up high in the air as Jon angled his sword across his face in defense.

The monster landed just behind him, crushing three men to death, pulping the bodies down to splintered bone and flesh that oozed gore and blood into the hard, frozen Earth.  The hard ground refused to take the offering of shattered bodies.  The monster, faster than thought, gripped his shoulder and pulled him behind it as its other hand lashed out, spearing another man with its five fingers.  Suddenly, a woman from his past stood before him.  She pivoted and shot another crow down with her arrow. 

“Move Jon Snow—You know nothing!” Ygritte shouted.  “Melisandre—come!”  Ygritte started to move off.

“No. I need to get this under control!”

“They’re going to kill you, man!  Melisandre is weakening and I’m almost out of arrows!  We need to run while the confusion lasts!”

Jon ran after his old lover, excited and relieved to see her alive. He had assumed she must have burned in one of the towers that burned down in the wildling assault eight months ago.

Behind them, the silent black monster continued to kill without mercy. “What the hell is that thing?” Jon shouted at his lover’s retreating back.

“That’s my wife’s shadow self.  She will provide cover as we get to our horses.”

Jon hesitated, slowing down “That is my command!  I must go back.”

Ygritte whirled around and gripped his cloak “Those fuckers were going to kill you Jon! Fuck them!  Come with us and live, you bastard!  Do you know nothing?!”  She shook him.  The hard snapping of his neck brought the reality of the situation to Jon.

He shook his head yes.

They fled out of the grounds of Castle Black and over the frozen tundra and then then into the thick stands of woods to the left of Castle Black.  They moved with hurried steps as war horns of both crows and wildlings blew in wild riots of confusion. They would have to take care of themselves.

For twenty minutes Ygritte and Jon hurried at a half run through the trees and open spaces between stands of trees.  They ran from one corpse of trees to the next as the stands of trees grew larger in size.  The last stand of trees a mile across.  Finally, they entered a small clearing in this stand of trees.  Here Jon saw that three horses were tied up.  His salvation had been planned and prepared for.  Only then did Jon see a small fire burning down.

“Melisandre!” Ygritte screamed surging forward seeing her wife prostate on the ground.  “Nooooo!  Dammit! I told you not to expend yourself beyond your limits!”

Jon saw a tall body crumpled down on itself by the dying burning fire.  Up close Jon, could see by the size of the heap of cankers that this had once been a mighty fire indeed.  Ygritte ran to the form and pushed the body back onto its back.  “Baby, baby!” Ygritte took what was an extremely tall woman’s hand and kissed it, while chafing it with her hands and leaning down to kiss the unconscious woman on the lips.  “Oh baby, we’re here … baby, I’ve come back with Jon.  You were so awesome. You kicked crow ASS!”

“Ohhhhhh,” the tall woman moaned, and Ygritte squealed.  Jon watched his small former lover crawl on top of the prostrate woman and grip the woman’s head with both hands, lifting it and kissing her with hot passion. The tall woman enfolded Ygritte with both arms and hugged the small woman down onto her long frame as they kissed deeply, tongues dancing entwined.

After a long minute the tall woman sat up.  She easily held Ygritte to her as she rose up to a sitting position.  Ygritte backed off, spit roped between their lips.  “Don’t ever do that again Melisandre! You know nothing!” Ygritte berated the woman while holding her tight and kissing her throat.  Jon watched his former love hug the tall woman with deep auburn hair, a glowing red ruby at her throat.  He noticed in the fading firelight that the woman’s eyes were an unsettling red.  She looked weak and haggard. She had obviously expended herself greatly to save him. 

Jon already felt he was deeply in this woman’s debt. A woman he had just met had saved his life at her own personal cost. 

The tall woman looked at Jon over Ygritte’s shoulder as the short woman kissed and licked her throat.  The woman had beautiful angles to her face, and her dark red eyes were beguiling when he got a closer look.  The woman’s long hair flowed down over her shoulders and back.  She silently regarded Jon Snow. “I’m Melisandre of Asshai, and this is my wife Ygritte of the Wildings and of Asshai. You are Azor Ahai reborn.  I am to become your wife as well.”

“What?!” Jon asked shocked, stepping back.

“Dammit Melisandre, you know _nothing_.  We were supposed to seduce him, woman.” Ygritte sighed, getting up and helping the woman stand.  She was four inches taller than Jon’s five foot ten inch height. She was voluptuous.  This was a strong woman Jon thought.  Though at the moment she was weak.  She had abused her strength to save Jon.  Jon was in her debt and he would need to repay it.  The woman leaned on Ygritte’s shoulder, hugging the woman possessively to her side.

Ygritte gave Jon her brilliant smile that always made his heart clutch in his chest.  “I’m so happy to see you alive, Ygritte.  I had feared you were dead.”

“I would have been dead if Melisandre had not come and saved me from you and your damn crows.”  Ygritte spoke in a gruff voice, but she had a big smile on her face.

“Will you come with us, Jon Snow?” the tall, solemn looking woman asked him in a serious calm tone.

“I will.”  In all reality, what choice did he have?  His own brothers had just attempted to assassinate him.

 

**Ygritte**

“Jon, help me get Melisandre on her horse.  She is still so weak.” Ygritte asked her former lover. He did as she asked - it was his nature to help and nurture.

They helped lift up a wobbly ShadowBender who leaned against her horse weakly.  “Help me get her up, but be gentle with her Jon. She’s so fragile!” the wildling said, wringing her hands.  Jon gripped the extremely tall woman who held the saddle horn.  He held her hips and she got a foot on a stirrup then paused, gathering her strength.

“Easy Jon! Don’t hurt my wife!  She expended too much saving us … be easy! You know nothing!”  Jon eased his grip on the tall woman’s body.

Melisandre turned her head to look at her wife. “Ygritte, you make me sound like a chicken boned woman! I won’t break. I am just a little drained.”

Ygritte went up to her woman and stroked her strong thigh.  “I know you aren’t weak baby … I love those big, strong thighs gripping my head, and you grinding that big, juicy pussy  up and down my face… with your hands in my hair grinding my face in your hot couchie as it explodes and floods my mouth with your sweet cum and all over my face.” Ygritte said with a dreamy look on her face.

Melisandre groaned, her face going scarlet despite her weakened and pale state.  “Ygritte, you’re nothing but a horndog … Jon just got here, baby.  He doesn’t need to hear about our lovemaking.” A mortified ShadowBender explained in a not so soft whisper.

“You know nothing!  Jon is a prude who needs loosening up, babe.  You taste _so goooddd_ baby!” Ygritte exclaimed with a melodramatic flourish.

Melisandre sighed and looked at Jon aggrieved.  The look was returned. 

“I see you have experienced Ygritte in all her sass and glory.” Jon told the woman sympathetically with a soft smile on his face.  “She led me astray from my sacred vows.”

“You now nothing Jon Snow!” Ygritte barked a Jon.

Melisandre replied “She is good at that I have found.”

Ygritte had a shit eating grin on her face and she knew it. “Oh, neither of you know nothing!  Jon was and is my thrall!  Just like you baby! He was mooning after me the moment he saw me.  Once I flashed him my tits and my pretty puss he was putty in my hand, Melisandre.” Ygritte told her wife smugly.

“Funny, that is not how I remember it, Ygritte.” Jon replied calmly.

“Do tell.” Melisandre said, suddenly sprucing up.

“The way I remember it, Ygritte was after me like a love sick puppy begging me to give her my cock.  You were hot for me, is how I remember it Ygritte.”

Ygritte looked up at Melisandre, who had her eyebrow cocked.

“Jon. Tell me more about how Ygritte was sniffing around your crotch like a horndog.”

Ygritte barked that it was Jon that was whining for her hot body.  Ygritte changed the subject having not liked the direction of the current talk.  “Jon get my wife up on her horse.  Jon moved to comply.  He lifted Melisandre as she pulled on the saddle horn.

“Gently Jon!  Don’t hurt her!”

The Crow and witch looked at each other with aggrieved looks again as Jon got her on the horse.  All the while Ygritte yammering at Jon to be gentle with Melisandre.

“I hear you sighing Melisandre!” Ygritte sniped at the two.

Ygritte stomped to her horse and mounted as Jon got on his horse.  She fumed and led her horse between Jon and Melisandre to preclude any further conversation.

For fifteen minutes Ygritte rode between her lovers.  She led the conversation to the situation with the crows and the Wall.  It was obvious to her and Melisandre Jon was still in mental shock at their betrayal.  His mulling over the betrayal of his Crow brothers.  His voice was at times wooden, confused and angry.

Ygritte circled back and hid their tracks with the expert skills she had learned from her wildling second childhood before she spurred her horse forward to rejoin her wife and husband.  She couldn’t wait to fuck them _both_.

That night they took many breaks to let Melisandre recover her strength and let the horses feed from grain they had in the saddlebags.  They kept pressing on as the sun rose and shone on their backs.  For three more hours they walked, moving from stand of woods too the next stand of woods.  They moved deep into the trees to remain hidden.

They then moved into a small forest.  They walked their horses slowly deeper into the trees.  An hour in they took a break.  The forest getting older with old growth trees and thick underbrush between the trunks.  Jon ate some wafer bread and beef jerky that Ygritte offered him.  He drank from a canteen provided.  They then remounted their horses and moved ever deeper into the gloom of the sentinel old growth conifers and sprinkling of old oaks and maples.  They found a small fox trail and they led the horses down the thin trail.  For the next three hours the three went down narrow animal trails between trees and thick brambles.  They then came out of the forest into a small glade. 

Their cabin was on the edge of the glade, hidden by the surrounding trees.  The rough hewn timbers showed their age but the building was sound and hale. The logs were caulked with hard clay and were well-maintained, keeping out the cold and rain.  The cabin was tall and had a high arched roof to let the snow slide off in heavy snowfalls.  There were several windows with glass panes that would let in light at certain hours when the sun was angled right in the eastern sky.  Plenty of chopped wood was stacked high by the side of the cabin. It was an idyllic spot for the witches and their soon to be husband.

Melisandre was swaying on her horse.  Jon quickly dismounted and went to her, to ease the tall auburn-haired woman down off her horse.  Melisandre had started to slide down the side of her horse.  Jon easily caught the woman and cradled her to him in his strong arms.  He carried her into the cabin followed by an anxious Ygritte.

Ygritte wrung her hands again in worry.  She was not used to seeing Melisandre being so gaunt and pale.  She was always so strong and vibrant!  She smiled softly seeing Jon Snow’s instinctive caring and nurturing side manifest itself.  He was a born caregiver.   It was the man’s nature to protect those in need, and it was part of what made her fall so hard for him.  Melisandre would love him to when they got to know each other.  Ygritte was sure of.  For Melisandre it was still about prophecy, but soon it also would be about love and desire.

She led him into a bedroom dominated by a big bed that looked like a tornado had run over it.  Ygritte saw Jon smirk. Thank the gods Melisandre was still groggy or she would be mortified to see their bed.  They had forgotten to make it up having fucked hot and hard just before leaving to go save his ass. 

She asked Jon to go find the covered pitcher of cider they had in the cabinet. He came back a minute later and gently lifted up Melisandre’s head and helped her drink down the fluids.  Ygritte felt her heart pitter patter, seeing Melisandre’s hand grip Jon’s hand as she drunk and they looked deep into each others eyes.  Soon, very soon, they would both be hers.  It filled her body with warmth seeing them already bonding before even knowing it.  Ygritte then thought where that bonding would eventually lead, and she felt her pussy getting wet in anticipation.

They got Melisandre stripped down and Ygritte saw Jon’s eyes drink in her wife’s statuesque beauty.  They had sat her up and undone the buttons and laces along her back, and shed the dress off her broad shoulders to reveal her full, firm breasts.  Then they pulled the dress down her legs, exposing her big, bald pussy all soft and smooth.  Ygritte felt her body instinctively clench in desire for the redhead’s charms.  It was natural. She chewed her lip when Jon showed no arousal. 

Jon had always blushed and reacted to Ygritte’s body when she was only a wildling.  He was a strong, virile man reacting to her innate beauty as a woman.  It was this same beauty that radiated from Melisandre’s statuesque, voluptuous body.  Jon’s lack of reactions to Melisandre’s form was indeed worrying.  Jon left them for some privacy, returning to the main room.

Ygritte got her wife comfortable as she quickly fell asleep.  She covered the witch up snug in the blankets.   Normally, they did not need covers but in her weakened state Melisandre did not need her body losing any of its heat.

Satisfied with her wife’s state, Ygritte went to Jon in the main room. He had gotten the fire going and she made a meal of cut cheese and salted meat with mead for him, as she no longer needed to eat for subsistence.

Jon was starving and ate two platefuls of food.  Ygritte sat silently watching her husband. She would have to formalize it like she had with Melisandre. She knew they had a lot to discuss.

Finished, Jon pushed the dishes aside.  He looked into her eyes.  “I guess you have a lot to tell me, Ygritte.” he calmly said, his eyes so soft and gentle.  Ygritte felt her love surging for Jon.  She couldn’t wait to get him in their marriage bed. 

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How about how you survived the fight at Castle Black and go from there?”

Ygritte told her of her being saved by Melisandre.  How she was taken back to this cabin and of their dire injuries. How they healed each other. How she found out about her previous life.

Jon’s eyes had gotten big when she told him about her former life in Asshai where she was Tygreti, a mighty ShadowBender.  She had been alive for almost a thousand years and sought a disciple to teach her sorcery to. She had selected a young sex slave who had been tortured. She spoke of how this young girl had snapped and killed the whole family torturing her one night.  She was to be shipped off to the slave mines of Valyria. Instead, she took Melisandre in.  She taught her all she knew, and the pupil became as great as the master.

Then Ygritte smiled. “I was as big a prude as you Jon, but Melisandre seduced me thank the gods.”  She then told Jon of her original death.  Then she circled back around to being saved in this life.  She explained to Jon what had occurred to her since her saving at Castle Black. 

Ygritte told Jon with a smirk that this time she was the one to seduce and bring her teacher into her bed.

“She is such a beautiful woman, isn’t she Jon?” Ygritte asked her former lover.

“Yes, she is.”

“Then why didn’t you react to her naked body?  She is so hot.  I saw no passion in you, Jon.”

“All passion for the flesh died in me Ygritte, when I thought you had died. I don’t feel anything like passion now.  My desires for flesh perished with your supposed death.”

“I’m back, Jon.” Ygritte spoke, gripping his hand and running her thumb over it.  “I have seen the fires. Come to bed with us and join us in a holy union of three.” She looked intently at her husband.  “We were meant to be, Jon Snow.  The three of us.  Let us love and share life.”

Jon pulled his hand back.  “I’m sorry, Ygritte.  I can’t. Not now. I have a lot to think about.  Please give me time.”  Ygritte saw the pensive look on Jon’s face.  The damn Stark resolve was going to be a pain in her ass again.  She grinned to herself.  She had seduced Jon Snow once.  She and Melisandre would do so again.

“You will marry both of us, Jon. We have both seen it in the flames” Ygritte grinned at the crow.  “The sex is smoking hot. Why delay the inevitable?”

“I think not, Ygritte.  That part of me died with your supposed death.”

“Okay Jon. … I know this is a lot to take in at one time. I will show patience.” Ygritte smiled at Jon wickedly. “Even when _we both_ know that is not my nature.”   She got up and started to go the bedroom to her wife. She stopped and half turned around. “Just don’t keep us waiting too long.” She said saucily.

She left the curtain pushed back so Jon could see into their bedroom.  Ygritte stripped down and got underneath the covers.  She smiled when Melisandre turned over and snuggled into her body, gripping her tit possessively and threw a long leg over her legs claiming her as Melisandre’s.  She knew that Melisandre would easily fall in love with Jon.  He was that damn good with his smoking hot body and sweet ways.  She could afford to be patient.

Yes.  She would have them both.  Melisandre had told her when they looked at him in the flames that he acted like a woman with his constant caring and compassion.  His gentleness was feminine, though he was all man.  Ygritte had played up Jon’s gentle nature even more as they talked.  She saw that Jon’s gentleness called to Melisandre and she played on that to make sure her wife fell in love with Jon.  He would have two wives and they would share one husband.

Since her rebirth Ygritte had regaled Melisandre with tales of Jon’s gentle nature.  It was easy to tell her wife of the many sweet things that Jon had done with her.  While they fucked, Ygritte told Melisandre in lurid details at how well he boned and the feel of his big cock fucking her in her cunt. 

She had told her ShadowBender wife how she had just talked him into fucking her in the ass when things, well, went south, so to speak.  She had loved feeling his cock flooding her womb or colon with hot semen.  Ygritte knew how to make sex sound so fucking hot.  She gave Melisandre hot sweet details of her fucking Jon.

Melisandre moaned it was like being in their furs with them.

She had Melisandre panting to go down on Jon and to fuck him with her hot tight pussy and asshole.  The voluptuous woman was insatiable, and once she had a taste of Jon she would be hooked on him just like Ygritte had become.  Ygritte preferred pussy, but there was just something about Jon.  Melisandre was right.  It was his feminine nature enclosed by that male psyche that made him so fucking hot.  They would eat him up alive.

 

**Jon**

Jon was still trying to come to terms with his crow brothers tying to assassinate him.  He had been doing the right thing, and they would have driven their daggers deep into his body until he lay dead on the ground.  The fact that his brothers would give any credence to Alliser Thorne made his blood boil. The man had died a horrible death and Jon could only smile at the memory.  The traitor had gotten his deserved fate.  The man was twisted, but that he had also been able to sway good men like Bowen Marsh truly troubled Jon’s soul.

His betrayal was one thing, but the additional insight to the hearts and souls of his fellow brothers was more troubling to Jon.  The blind prejudice that he heard and saw that night soured Jon towards the whole order.  He had seen the truth of the times.  The wildlings were members of the realm that deserved protection.  And his brothers talked of these men, women and children as less than human.

How could they feel this way?  Where was their sense of compassion and justice?  How could they be so cruel to so many?  Especially their willingness to sacrifice women and children to certain death – that was horrible to even contemplate.  It made his stomach squirm.

He knew that the brothers would keep their treason to themselves for as long as they could.  It gave Jon time to consider his options and nurse his building sense of rage and need for righteous justice.  His father would kill them all if discovered his attempted assassination. 

Jon sighed.  He did not want that.  He only wanted to punish any surviving conspirators.  The rest were innocent or those who knew but did not participate he could overlook.  He would send them to exile in other Crow Forts.  He would isolate the contagion.  The Wildlings would watch over them.

Time passed, and he lived with Ygritte and Melisandre in a quiet sharing of the cabin.  He slowly got comfortable around the two lovers. Ygritte had left them to scout the area around Castle Black, and seek out old contacts amongst the wildings to find out the way of things.  To see the balance between Crows and wildlings.  Jon had total confidence in her skills.

Melisandre had been a nervous wreck.  She cried and shook with fear for her wife.  Her face nearly pressed into the flames to see that Ygritte was still safe.  It touched Jon to see such devotion.  Their love for each other was so obvious in their shared looks, and the gentle touches - not to mention the sounds of rampant sex at night and sometimes during the day.  Well, more than sometimes.  He had to admire their stamina.

He had wondered if he should be jealous when he first arrived at his hideaway.  He almost immediately decided he had no right to feel that way.  He had made his decision.  He had chosen duty over and love.  _Honor_ over love.  The only thing that he had received in return for his duty was very nearly a traitorous death.  A death delivered by his own sworn brothers.  The more he thought on that the more his soul raged.  He felt some fundamental shift in his soul. 

He had comforted Melisandre.  He could not watch her suffer and not try to alleviate the pain he saw on her face and in her voice.  She snuggled into his arms sniffling.  She murmured she couldn’t live without Ygritte again.  She would just die.  Jon felt a lump in his throat at such pure love.  He could only be happy for them.

He had felt the first stirring of desire then, seeing the bright and pure love between these two women.

When Ygritte came back into the glade, leading her horse by hand Melisandre had squealed in pure happiness.  She ran across the glade hard with her dress flowing behind her as she picked up Ygritte and kissed her deeply.  Melisandre had brought Ygritte back into the cabin easily, carrying the short woman.  Jon watched her take Ygritte into the big bedroom. They stripped each other, clothes flying everywhere, and then fell to the bed.  They never even pulled the curtain across the threshold.  That ceased doing that almost from the start. Jon went outside and sat down on the small porch.  His ears over the next hours filled with repeated screams of orgasmic bliss.

Jon eventually got up and walked through the forest.  A man, hell, a person could only hear so much passion and raw sexual energy before one’s body was thrumming and shaking.

He loved Ygritte’s fiery nature. That was what attracted him to her from the start.  It made Ygritte’s smile shine like the sun in the sky, just like her hair glimmered so brightly in the sun.  It had been easy to fall in love with her.  He had died on the inside, believing her dead.  Now, he could feel that flame coming back to life.

Melisandre was the opposite in so many ways.  Ygritte would look you straight in the eye with her chin thrown forward until you backed down from her sheer force of personality.  Melisandre was demure, and almost shy.  She stood up to Ygritte, but with quiet resolve that had the fiery redhead quickly backing down if she was in the wrong.  Melisandre was like Jon in that they both enjoyed the little spitfire with her sass.

Melisandre was quiet and differential to Jon.  She said he was Azor Ahai and she was in awe of him.  That made Jon very uncomfortable.  He insisted on cleaning the dishes after they cooked and cleaned the house.  When Melisandre tried to step in, he had told her that he needed some duties to tend to.  She tried to refuse him, but he saw admiration in her eyes.  She liked his willingness to do the chores almost all men turned their noses up at.  Jon was truly exceptional to the women in his life. 

Jon was also discovering Melisandre had a subtle humor.  She would make soft comments that made him stop and look back at her, wondering if it was a witty play of words it was so subtly done.  He liked it.

The next morning after Ygritte’s return from her scout mission to Castle Black Jon was given the details of what was occurring at his old command. The Crows were indeed lying low.  They were definitely afraid of the reaction of Jon’s father.  They were living in dread.  They were keeping to their quarters silently to themselves.  They sent false messages to the other forts that all was well.  No reports of monsters or many deaths was given.

Ygritte had met with some of her former countrymen and told them to keep the status quo.  She informed the leaders of the Wildlings that Jon Snow would return and that the traitors would be dealt with very harshly.  All the offers he had given to the Wildlings would be honored.  More would be given if they kept this all secret and give Jon time to fully recover and seek his command back.

Ygritte had been post persuasive.  She had smirked at Jon with her shit eating grin that said _I am just that good_.

After three weeks, the women had stopped wearing clothes in the house.  They liked their fire burning hot, but they did not _need_ the heat.  They pressed into Jon when making a point, or putting his meals on the table.  They kissed heatedly in front of him, and had actually started to fuck on the floor in front of him on the pile of furs.  He had run out the door then.  The women knew no shame!  His Stark resolve was mortified. 

He snorted to himself as he walked through boughs and listened to his muffled steps on fallen needles.  Ygritte had asked him: “What man doesn’t want to see two hot women fucking each other blind?”  Their open sexuality was making his body come back to life, but he was not ready for that.  Not yet.  He needed more time.

The women did not push themselves on him, not really.  They just made it perfectly clear they were waiting for him to join them.  They desired for him to partake in the rut of passion and life, and bind his soul to theirs.

More weeks passed.

Ygritte was out hunting for some fresh game so Jon could have rabbit stew.  Melisandre turned from the fire to look at Jon.  She had put on clothes with Ygritte out of the cabin, to give Jon a break he knew from their rampant assault on his senses.  Her dress was still unbuttoned so that her large, full rounded breasts nearly spilled out her top.  The red choker around her throat with its dark red ruby highlighted her eyes.  She was strikingly beautiful.  She was preparing some radishes, then she put her knife down and turned to look at Jon who was peeling potatoes.

“You must have been a woman in your former life, Jon Snow.” she told him.

Jon could tell by the tone that it was not an insult.  He was not offended.  “Why do you say that?”

“You are so gentle and insightful to the human spirit, as evidenced by your compassion for the wildlings.  You are so good to Ygritte and to me, a stranger.  Most men would react to me in this situation by saying I stole their wife.  You are simple in your desires, and seek to nurture and support.”

Jon considered that.  “I can live with that.”

He knew they were trying to seduce him with their brazen sexuality.  That night Melisandre had quietly knelt in front of him while Ygritte came to sit beside him on the sofa. Both of them were nude as their name day.  Ygritte had started to kiss his temple, and Melisandre started to undo the laces to his breeches. 

He had stopped them before they could proceed.  He was not ready.  He was coming to really like, and maybe love Melisandre, but he was not ready to take that step.  He stood up and asked them to please go their bedroom, but he could not join them. 

Ygritte had been pissed off at the rebuff.  It had been polite and courteous, but still a rejection.  Jon watched Melisandre take the small woman in her arms. Ygritte looked so hurt. The tall redhead bent her head down, and tenderly kissed Ygritte on her temple.  “He doesn’t love me, Ygritte.” Was her simple, sad comment.

Ygritte had raged at Jon with her eyes as they walked to their bedroom.  That night the curtain was ripped across the doorway with a savage jerk.  Jon would not be allowed to be a voyeur tonight.

Jon prepared the large sofa for the bed it became every night.  He built up the fire. He sat staring at the flames like the two women did when they studied them.  All Jon saw was flames - they had no answers for him.

He was coming to care for Melisandre, but he was still coming to terms with Ygritte’s supposed death and his large hand in it.  He instinctively knew that if Melisandre had not interceded Ygritte would have died then and he would have followed her in death later by the hand of the same crows he had sacrificed her for. 

He was unsure of himself and his place in this world.  He had been raised to love one woman, not two.  He was definitely not jealous of Melisandre.  He could only feel happiness that Ygritte had been saved by a woman from a long ago past.  He heard the bed rocking, and he knew they were “tribbing” as they called it.  He had watched them from the doorway many, many times now.  It was impossible not to, really.  To see these two beautiful women fucking wildly and knowing he could join at any time was maddening in a way.

His father had a one-on-one relationship with Catelyn Stark.  She had made his own life miserable, it was true, but he could see his father loved his wife despite her flaws.  It was hard for him to shake that fundamental foundation of his belief system. Could he love two women at the same time?  Jon shook his head.  He knew that most men would have thrown himself in that bed faster than he could blink.

Damn his sense of honor.

Ygritte was screaming her head off, the headboard banging into the wall.  He knew exactly how Melisandre was fucking his love.  He had watched Melisandre previously fuck Ygritte up on her palms, slamming her cunt and grinding up Ygritte’s swollen, sloppy pussy and swirling her hips back in a tight swirl to again slam her cunt into Ygritte’s swollen drooling love chute pounding it hard like he would.  Ygritte sounded like she was being garroted.  Jon sighed at the sounds of rutting and passionate love.  What else could he do?  He could be in there partaking of two beautiful women and watching them fuck each other right beside him.  Every man’s dream!

Damn his honor!

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Melisandre**

It hurt.  It hurt a lot being rejected by Jon. He had been kind and gentle and a part of her understood, but it hurt like hell.  She was hurt that he seemed so in control of his emotions.  Most men, hell _any other_ man, would have ripped their clothes off (if they wore any), and defiled them both repeatedly.  Not this damn man though. 

She remembered back to her pre-teens and early teen years before Tygreti came to her, when she was still Melony.  _All_ the men had looked at her with fuck hunger.  She had hated it so then.  Now she _wanted_ Jon Snow to look at her like that with a desperation that was starting to border on pain.

She felt her heart ache in her chest when he turned them away.  Fortunately, she had her sweet, sweet wife.  She dragged her to their bed and they had made heated love over and over deep into the night.  She soon forget all about Jon Snow with her wife taking her to heaven over and over.  The feel of her petite fist in her pussy twisting in and slamming her cervix and then her mouth coming down to suckle her clit made her go multiple and nearly made her pass out with ecstasy.

After they had finally exhausted themselves and wrecked the bed, they were satiated.  Melisandre’s hurt was mollified and Ygritte’s anger banked.  They discussed Jon as they cuddled and pressed their bodies tight against each other.

Ygritte told her that now that her dander was down she could see it from Jon’s perspective and it was kind of sweet.  They discussed how men were such pigs as a rule, but not the Starks.  They were so honorable, which was jumping up to put a big pain in their asses currently, but he was coming around.

Melisandre had to agree.  He had always been polite and genteel with her.  He insisted in doing many of the household chores that she enjoyed doing.  He and Melisandre had a hard time getting to know each other, initially.  Both were shy and quiet by nature.

Ygritte confessed she may have exaggerated a little bit when they first rescued Jon from the hated crows.  Ygritte told her, looking sheepish, that it had been her pursuing and seducing Jon.  That he resisted her for the longest time and she was trying to put the blast on him from the moment they met.

She had to nearly rape him to finally get him to bed her. She lamented never having the hunt for one’s mate with Jon.  She paused for the longest time after that.  Melisandre wondered if her wife had gone to sleep.  Ygritte resumed her narration to explain that once she got Jon in her furs, the man had been insatiable.  She had told Melisandre already how big he was and how he could bone so good.  The man was a natural cocksman.  She had highlighted to Melisandre of Jon’s love of going down on her, and that he was really, really good at sucking her off.  A man who loves eating pussy was awesome.  Again they agreed, _he had to have been a woman in his previous lives_.

Jon and Melisandre were both shy and reserved by nature.  Ygritte was easy to fall for, with her fiery in-your-face stance and the natural sass that simply endeared her to you.  But, Melisandre had to work to form a relationship with Jon.  He was not distant, or in any way acting superior, just reserved.  She was slowly finding him so endearing and charming in that ancient, formal manner you saw in plays in Braavos.  He really was just that good and honorable.

She smiled, hugging Ygritte.  She loved her wife so much, but she knew she could love Jon too.  It was her destiny, after all.  When Jon killed his wife, they had to love each other.  There had to be that deep connection of love and then loss for the sword of Azor to become all it could be.

It was funny, falling in love with a man you were prophesied to fall in love with. 

He had tried profusely to apologize after that night.  He had told her that he found her to be a beautiful woman, but that he was raised to love only one woman and he was still processing the that idea that Ygritte was alive and married to a woman.

He held up his hand when Melisandre started to sputter.  He told her he fully supported them and their love.  She found that so endearing and her heart fell more in love with the man.  She never thought she could love a man, but she guessed there was an exception to every rule.  How she longed now to suck his cock and feel it exploding deep in her throat, and to feel his manhood in her pussy and ass like Ygritte had. 

They came together more and more over the following weeks as they shared duties around the house.  She would watch him chop wood, stripped down to his waist, enjoying his hard, sculpted muscles. She enjoyed how he blushed when he caught her looking, and then trying to not preen but doing exactly that as he chopped more wood, knowing he had her rapt attention.

She and Ygritte continued parading around the house nude.  She liked that Jon looked on Ygritte with open lust when he thought no one was looking.  He still loved the woman he had shared life with. 

She felt a massive thrill the first time she saw him just staring at _her_ , and told her in a breathy voice :“My god, you are a beautiful woman Melisandre—Ygritte is such a lucky woman to have you love her.”

She had sauntered up to him, and pressed her full bosom into his upper arm and leaned down. “You can have this body, and hers too, Jon Snow.  We both love you so deeply.  I yearn to feel you cock buried deep in my pussy and filling it with your hot potent seed.  To see your face as my cunt grips you cock in a wet hot velvet fist and you feel the orgasmic spasms tearing my cunt apart on your spurting cock.”

She smiled recalling his loud gulp and the way his body shook.  Ygritte told her that she now saw Jon staring at her ass, pretty pussy and awesome tits when he thought no one was looking.  He would soon be theirs. 

Two nights ago she had pressed into Jon while they prepared his dinner.  He had always before respectfully and subtly moved back while pretending to move to get something. Not this time.  This time he pressed into her naked body and she shivered, feeling her nipples getting hard and her pussy lips swell as she felt her juices slicking her folds. He turned to look into her eyes, tilting his head up.  Melisandre did not have Ygritte’s confidence.  She had looked down at Jon with throbbing eyes and a wet pussy.  He started to move his hand toward her exposed arm as she shivered in want.

His hand touched her arm and her pussy got instantly sopping wet.  She licked her lips in anticipation, her couchie on fire for Jon’s mouth and cock.  Melisandre lowered her face towards Jon’s face, their lips parting.

The door slammed open with Ygritte storming in breaking the spell.  “I don’t need to eat but I want some of that rabbit stew!  I shot out the bullseyes on _all_ the targets and I need a reward!” the fiery haired woman crowed shaking her bow.  Jon jumped back and started cutting his potatoes again.  Melisandre’s head was still lowered for her first kiss from Jon.  _Noooooooooo_! She stormed inside.

Damn it!  _So fucking close_!

She watched Ygritte and Jon eat their dinner, fuming.  Ygritte had stripped her clothes off and Jon was eyeing her little firm tits jostling as she animatedly talked and gesticulated about her day.  As soon as Ygritte finished eating, Melisandre stood up. 

“Jon—you have dish washing duty solo tonight.” she grated out.

She reached out and gripped a handful of Ygritte’s hair.  Melisandre jerked hard on the hair not in her hand making Ygritte cry out in pain.  She dragged the yelping wildling behind her.  Melisandre jerked her arm down so that it bent her wife over as she dragged her to the bedroom.

“Fuck! Melisandre!  What’s your problem, woman?” she groused as she was thrown down on the bed.

Melisandre was furious.  She gripped her squalling wife, and dragged her over her knees when she sat on the bed.  “What did I do, woman?!” Ygritte squealed in fright.  Melisandre could feel her wife’s swollen, wet pussy as it wallowed on her thighs.  Ygritte loved rough sex.  She loved BDSM.  “Let me up woman!” Ygritte ordered, all the while humping her ass up and jamming her now drooling camel toe into Melisandre’s legs nutting her pussy.  When Ygritte looked back at Melisandre, her face was flushed and her nipples rock hard.

"You need to be punished!" Melisandre roared.  She lifted her right hand palm cupped.  Melisandre smiled seeing Ygritte's eyes go large in faked fright.

*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*

Melisandre blistered Ygritte’s ass with hard, cupped slaps of her palms.  She told her wife through gritted teeth she had ruined the moment.  She and Jon were going to fuck, and Ygritte had fucked it up!

*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*

“I didn’t Aaaiiii! Aaaggnneeii! Knowwww—Aaaieeee! Eeeiiiiii! Eeeeeiii! Please, stop, stop pleasseeeeee!”

Melisandre continued to spank her wife as Ygritte’s pussy soaked her thighs in cum.  She started massage her wife’s ass cheeks that were fiery red.  She loved how her wife whimpered and moaned so gutturally.

Melisandre rolled Ygritte roughly off of her onto the bed, and scooted back stuffing pillows behind her head.  “Suck me off till I tell you to stop, _red_!”  Ygritte was drooling as she got between Melisandre’s legs and mashed her face into her wife’s swollen quim and went wild devouring sweet, juicy pussy.

She sucked Meslisandre off three times loving all the pussy juice gushing out her wife’s exploding cunt.  Ygritte satiated her wife’s pussy and then was imperiously ordered to jerk herself off.  Ygritte rolled onto her back on fire rubbing her pussy wildly with both hands. 

Melisandre looked over at Jon in the door again, watching with hot, burning eyes.  She could see that Jon was turned on by these witch’s kinky actions. 

When she was, close Melisandre ordered her to stop.  Ygritte’s eyes nearly bulged out her skull.  Ygritte still owed her.  Again, Melisandre imperiously command her wife to jill off.  Four times she ordered her wife to stop masturbating on the edge of orgasm.  Finally she heard the desperation she wanted “Milli ppplleeassseeeeee! Please let me cuuummmmmmmm! _Pppuuuuhhlleeezzzeeeeeee_!”

“Cum.”

Ygritte exploded, her hands a blur rubbing her pussy.  Her screams deafening her body flipping and jackknifing violently all over the bed like a fish out of water.  Melisandre had to grip her wife’s body to keep it from flipping off the edge of the bed.  Ygritte’s body convulsed so hard with multiple orgasms throttling her sweet wife nearly senseless.

Yes, Ygritte was right.  Makeup and angry sex had their place.

She saw Jon chortling and shaking his head.  She could see by his flushed face and sweat glistening on his forehead he had enjoyed the hot, kinky show.  Melisandre knew he just needed a little more time.  She knew he was close to sorting everything out in his mind.  He had been coming to terms with his past, and his current desires and his needs.  Those needs were coming to be two beautiful redheads.  Melisandre could see it in his eyes.  He would soon be theirs.

Ygritte went out hunting again.  Jon was sitting on the sofa relaxing, having just finished dusting.  Melisandre shed her dress silently, and glided over to Jon on the sofa and sat beside him pressing her full bosom into his arm.  He turned and looked hard into her eyes.  Their eyes locked in a current, hot sexual desire throbbed between their locked eyes.

The next moment Jon had his arms around Melisandre’s body and pulled her into his hard body, their lips mating. Jon’s tongue swiped her teeth, and her loud groan filled the room.  Her teeth parted and Jon’s long, thick tongue devoured her own as they danced in wet love.

 

**Jon**

The bough creaked with the weight of the man resting on it.  Jon Snow looked down at the tall ShadowBender witch.

“Where are you, Jon Snow?  You can’t run forever … you know we will find you.” the tall woman from Asshai spoke resolutely, looking to the right and left walking down the narrow trail between the trees and underbrush.

Jon could not understand how after six plus hours of his running and her chasing him, her dress still looked immaculate.  It was in perfect place, and had no leaves or detritus clinging to the fabric.  From his perspective, Jon Snow could look down her low cut bodice and imagine those beautiful orbs in his hands.  He had to stop thinking like that!  He needed to focus on his attempted escape.

The witch seemed to have excellent tracking skills.  Jon had acquired very sharp ranger skills and had learned how to hide his trail, but the ShadowBender always seemed to quickly find it anyways. He knew she was using her magic to pursue him.

He ground his teeth in frustration.  He was trapped for now, as he saw the woman using her walking stick to lift up brush and stir the heavy leaf cover.  She was making the mistake all novices make.  She never thought to look up.

He waited patiently for the woman of Asshai to move on down the trail and out of sight.  He waited another five minutes before he scurried back down the tree and landed lightly on his feet.

Damnit!  That was the path that would take him back towards Castle Black.  He looked around, considering, and pulled spruce needles out of his hair and examined his wrists where they had been scuffed climbing up the tree.  He heard Melisandre calling out further down the trail, telling him to reveal himself.

He thought back to this morning when he had bolted out of the cabin that had imprisoned him the last four plus months.  He was making his break for freedom.  His captors had been fucking deep into the night of course as they almost always did.  They had both been snoring when he left.

He had been a half hour into his escape when he was nearly caught by a hidden snare made by Ygritte.  He felt the trip string stretch, and as it broke he dove to the side and the net only entangled his ankles.  He quickly got his feet clear.  The woman seemed to have planned for this event.  

Then an hour later he heard Melisandre calling his name, coming closer.  He heard Ygritte in the distance screaming out for Jon to just give up and give into his destiny.  He gritted his teeth and ran harder and deeper into the woods.

Six hours later, he was tired and thirsty.  He had had to hide deep in a blackberry bramble, getting pricked the first time Melisandre had almost came upon him.  How could a woman so large move so silently?  She poked her staff into the briar and it stopped just six inches in front of Jon’s face.  That had been close!  He was thankful the weather was mid-autumn, and the ticks and chiggers had been killed off for the season. 

He had slowly wormed his way out of the briar patch, covered in scratches, and his hair a mad riot.  He moved off in the opposite direction of the tall redhead moving down the path. 

He felt very confident until an hour later he heard her coming down the path _ahead_ of him. That wasn’t possible!  The woman was using her witchcraft to somehow move like a mirage through the forest.  He had found a crevice in a confusion of boulders to hide in that time.  She had rapped the boulders, calling out for him to surrender.  “I can feel you Jon Snow!  You belong to us now.  Stop fighting your destiny, Crow!”

He had ground his teeth at the jab.

She finally moved on, and Jon scooted out from his hiding place.  Damnit! How could he fight magic?  He had moved deeper into the forest then, but the witch seemed to have an unerring ability to sense his movements. 

Once he heard Ygritte calling out, mocking his ability to stay hidden.  “I will get you Jon Snow!  Enough of these betrayals!  You know nothing!”  He moved in her direction off to the left,  deep through the underbrush scaring a poor fox and her two kits as they bolted, yipping in fear.  He avoided his former lover.

He grew tired and flummoxed.  He could not shake the tall redhead.  She must have been frustrated from the events of last night, and was hot in pursuit.  He stopped and leaned back against an old oak tree.  He heard her coming down the path yet _again_!  She stopped near his hiding place as he glimpsed at her from around the tree.  She paused, looking around, and continued down the path.

He picked up a rock and threw it against a tree far off to the left, and moved quick to the right. He walked an aimless path through the trees, avoiding any animal trails.  It was mid-afternoon, and he was hot and sweaty, the sun putting a mottled pattern down on the forest floor.

He stopped and smirked.  He had spotted another of Ygritte’s snares.  He went to it and traced it out.  It was a net that would grab its victim and lift them high in the air. 

Again he heard Melisandre in the distance but moving his way “I grow tired of this chase Jon Snow.  Give up!”  She must have known somehow where all the traps were.  He tripped this one, and smirked seeing the net whoosh up into the air, empty.  He did not want to be running down a path and in his haste forget a known trap. 

Proud of himself he walked down the path ten more steps.  “Wwhhaaaaaaaaaaaatt!” Jon exclaimed as a snare closed on his left ankle, and jerked tight before his body was pulled off balance.  His leg came out from underneath him, and suddenly his head was eight feet above the ground, his arms dangling down.

He swung around on the end of the thick rope holding the snare.  He kept his mouth shut and took several deep breaths, calming himself.  He then lifted his torso and reached up his body, then pulled the long dagger out of his boot.  He rested a few moments, fighting the blood rush to his head to catch his breath.  Jon prepared himself to lift up and cut the snare, while trying to keep his head from cracking on the ground when he fell.

He was about to contort up when he felt his right wrist gripped as if in a vice.  He gasped, looking down straight into Melisandre’s red eyes boring hotly into his eyes.  He tried to jerk his hand free, but her strength was too much.  She was much stronger than she looked!  He watched her thumb move up his hand to his wrist.  She pressed in hard, and he cried out in pain, his hand opening and dropping his dagger.

The witch calmly bent over picking up the blade.  She held it, tapping her chin with it while looking at a sullen Jon Snow. They were at a standoff. 

A few minutes later he heard a crashing through the brush, and suddenly his ex-lover burst out from the undergrowth up the path.  Her hair was in total disarray and filled with leaves and twigs.  Ygritte ran up to the tall witch and hugged her, squealing and jumping up and down as the tall woman looked at her affectionately.

Ygritte ran over to get underneath Jon.  “Yessss! Yes! I’m Awesome!” the diminutive wildling crowed.  She looked up at Jon. “I claim you by right of the hunt!  I first captured my wife, and now I have captured my husband!” the woman shouted.

She ran back up to Melisandre and shook her arms, looking so full of life and happiness.  The tall woman broke out into a big smile.  “I told you it would be worth it.  Jon is ours now. We have made him ours by right of the hunt!” 

“I’m getting a blood rush headache here!” Jon called out.

She ran over to the where the line for the snare was tied to a tree.  Melisandre went to her and slowly they let Jon Snow back down to the ground.

Jon laid down on the ground, dizzy, letting the blood run back down his body.  He watched the two women kissing deeply as the tall woman groped the smaller one, making the Wildling squeal in pleasure.  As the made out he removed the snare from around his ankle.

Jon waited patiently.  Finally, they stopped their snogging session and moved over to Jon.  He put his arms and legs out, and crossed his wrists and ankles.  He sighed as Ygritte lashed his wrists and ankles together. She was babbling the whole time about how great a hunter she was and how she was going to fuck him so good when they got back to the cabin.

Melisandre merely smiled and licked her lips, staring down at Jon. Ygritte went and hacked a long sapling down, and removed all the little branches.  Soon Jon was trussed up and being carried by the two women, swaying from side to side.

”Yes, I will be remembered by my kin for trapping not one, but _two_ mates!  A woman _and_ a man.  I’m awesome!”  Jon sighed listening to Ygritte go on and on about how great she was.

He looked up at Melisandre, who was holding the pole on her shoulder with his wrists trussed up to it.  She was sighing, listening to her wife crow interminably.  She caught Jon’s gaze and she smiled a brilliant smile.  Jon’s cock was suddenly rock hard in anticipation.

The night before, Melisandre had his shirt off and her hands working the laces to his breeches with her on her knees between his legs, ready to pull his cock out and give him hot head.

Suddenly Ygritte came into the room.  “Oh _heelllll_ no!”  Ygritte called out.  She then hotly told him that after making her and Melisandre wait so long, that he would be taken by the hunt on the morrow.

Jon and Melisandre had been very horny and frustrated, but quickly understood this was important to Ygritte and with much huffing had agreed to hold off their lovemaking till after the “hunt”.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte felt like she was walking on air.  She felt the pole on her shoulder with Jon Snow trussed to it hanging like a sacrificial offering.  She had bound Melisandre to her with the ritualistic hunt and now she was claiming her husband the same way too.  

Her wife was using a spell to keep the weight of Jon from being onerous as they walked down the path back to their cabin.

When she had come back to the cabin and had seen Jon and Melisandre about to make love, she had felt such elation but she had been planning this hunt for several weeks.  She had remembered the joy she felt claiming Melisandre. They had not been happy, but when she whined and batted her eyelashes, of course they both had given in quickly.  She knew she had them both pussy whipped. 

She knew they were anxious to consummate their new love.  She was anxious too. She thanked the old gods for giving her the two loves of her life. She was both Ygritte and Tygreti and wanted her loves from both lives - and had gotten both.  _It paid to be ambitious_!

She whistled a wildling tune as she went down the trail.  She looked back at Jon Snow swinging to and fro, looking calm and collected.  Melisandre had her studied cool face on, but she knew that was a sham.  The woman was a hussy just like herself.  She was addicted to her pretty pussy, and would be addicted to Jon’s cock.  Ygritte shivered in anticipation.

She finally saw the glade with their cabin coming into view.  She licked her lips.  Soon she would feel Melisandre’s cunt in her mouth and Jon’s cock in her pussy fucking her so good.

They walked through the small glade and she kicked open the door and took Jon in through the door and then through to the bedroom. They laid him down on the bed.  She cut his wrists and ankles free.  He slowly stood up, shaking his limbs to get the circulation back. 

Ygritte looked at Melisandre.  She was not sure how Melisandre looked so good.  She did not know how she kept herself so free of the forest.  It was not magic, or she would have felt it.  Melisandre’s hair was lustrous and untrammeled with the detritus of the trees that covered Jon and herself. They started to take their clothes off excitedly.

They both moaned when Melisandre dropped her dress, stepping out of it naked, her nipples long and thick and her pussy a soupy mess.  Her inner lips bloomed out her slit all slimy wet and dark pink.  When they had stripped Melisandre sat them down on the bed and methodically cleaned their hair of leaves, brambles and twigs and combed their hair out with her fingers.  The clear affection inflamed all three with rabid lust.

Melisandre then glided between Jon’s legs, going down to her knees and swallowed Jon’s cock hungrily. Ygritte watched her wife give Jon wet sloppy head, bobbing and sucking feverishly.  Jon moaned gutturally as he leaned back on his hands watching Melisandre suck him off.  Ygritte diddled her twat, all swollen and wet.  She tweaked her clit and circled it gasping.  Melisandre made wet obscene slurping noises for the next five minutes.  Then she surged her head down.  She did hot deep throat Jon’s massive cock.

She bobbed slow taking his dick down her throat.  Old skills from a lifetime ago coming back to the tall ShadowBender witch.  Ygritte moaned seeing Melisandre’s throat bulge out under her ears swallowing Jon’s long cock down her throat.  She fucked his cock with her throat and came up to suck on his dickhead with her swirling head and swiping tongue and then taking him back down her throat.  Ygritte watched Jon body start to jolt and then violently shake.  He screamed feeling Melisandre’s throat on his cock as it spewed hot ribbons of semen down her throat. 

He fell back and lazily watched his wives fuck for the next hour.  Jon obviously enjoyed being able to watch two beautiful redheads suck each other off several times to screaming orgasms and then roll into sixty-nine sucking each other off to simultaneous orgasms.  Jon enjoying being right beside to see, hear and smell their hot fucking up close.

Jon then did Ygritte doggy-style which she loved.  She was down on her elbows and forearms as she sucked off Melisandre, who ground her pussy hard into Ygritte’s face.  Ygritte had screamed so hard into her wife’s pussy feeling Jon slam fuck her swollen cunt and then his cock firing hot arrows of cum into her womb. How she had missed that!

They had rested and drank plenty of fluids and ate some blackberries.  Then Ygritte was on her knees sucking off Jon and taking his dick deep into her throat as he screamed gripping her hair and jamming her head down to his crotch his hips leaping up as his dick spurted hot semen to the greedy stomach of the wildling. Ygritte then moved over and put Melisandre’s legs on her shoulders and lapped and sucked her sweet pussy off twice filling her mouth with hot sweet pussy cum and soaking her face in her sweet love juice.

Jon was hard again and he took Melisandre down on the bed septa style-face-to-face.  He had first sucked on Melisandre's nipples in turn making her pant. Then he slide his dick deep into her wet tight pussy.  He first fucked her on his hands but slowly settled down onto her voluptuous body his body mashing her tits flat.  Their bellies slapping and groins jacking into each other.  Ygritte was stroking his body and cooing how hot his sweaty body looked so hot fucking their wife.  How his dimpling ass was so fucking hot.  Ygritte murmured they were perfection fucking.  

"Slam that big dick in her tight cunt Jon.  Fuck her with that big cock.  Make her cum hard on your dick Jon!  Fill her womb with your hot cum!" Ygritte encouraged her man.

His hips swirled back and slammed forward and down impaling Melisandre on his dick.  Her arms were looped over Jon's bod and her thighs gripping his ass her ankles kicking the air over his ass.  Their bodies locked tight as Jon snarled and fucked Melisandre so hard her body jerking up that fraction of an inch on the bed. 

Then Melisandre was screaming so hard her body bucking and convulsing as her orgasm ripped her belly to shreds.  Her spasming cunt milking and squeezing Jon's cock plundering her pussy so deep and hard.  Her cunt clenching on Jon's cock sent him over the precipice of ecstasy.  He screamed as his hips slammed forward his cock spurting hot semen into Melisandre's womb flooding it.

Ygritte had kissed and stroked their sweet soaked bodies.  When Jon rolled onto his back Ygritte was between them.  She first sucked his still hard cock clean of semen and Melisandre's cum.  Then she was between Melisandre's legs licking up her cum and Jon's sweet semen drooling out her stretched temporarily satiated pussy.

She then laid back and let her husband and wife take turns sucking her off while the other swallowed her small titties and rammed their tongues down her cawing throat.  Her spouses devouring her sweet tight body.  Ygritte threw her head back and screamed as Melisandre sucked her cunt deep into her mouth and was pulling on it stretching out her wife’s pussy hard as the clit deep in her hot sucking mouth exploded.  Jon was beside her using both hand to push up a small tit and was trying to suck her nipple down his throat while his tongue lashed the turgid nipple.  Ygritte legs thrashed and then clamped in with harsh spasms of pure fucking bliss.  Her thighs tried to crush Melisandre’s head between them which only made Melisandre suck harder.

 

Jon

They slept and snuggled, cooing and stroking sweat and cum soaked bodies.  Then late in the night Ygritte and Melisandre rode Jon cowgirl in turn cumming so hard as they rode his cock with their tight pussies.  Jon finally cummed hard deep in Melisandre’s pussy driving her over the edge one last time. 

They then snuggled down on each side of Jon Snow.  Ygritte was complete now.  She had her wife and husband she lazily told her spouses satiated.  Once Jon became Azor Ahai reborn they could defeat the Ice King and then be free to live their lives as they saw fit in sweet solitude.  They would not have much use for the outside world then.

Jon was sitting on the couch totally at peace with the world.  He knew it couldn’t last, because he and his wives had responsibility in the world that they would have to fulfill, but he was going to enjoy this “honeymoon”.  He was cooling down after another session of intense sex, this time in front of the raging fireplace.  He had slammed his dick up Ygritte’s ass and pumped it full of cum as he screamed in ecstasy and her wails joined his.  Jon’s semen jetting up her asshole sent Ygritte over the edge.

He had staggered back to the sofa as he watched Melisandre lick Ygritte’s red swollen asshole, lapping it soothing and licking up the escaping semen and tongued her asshole as Ygritte revived and now they were on their sides doing sixty-nine slurping and snuffling.

Jon had never thought he could love two women at one time but here he was equally in love with two women who loved him equally and then each other equally.  It was a beautiful triad of perfect love.  The last three weeks had been nothing but sex and talking about their future.  He loved how they sucked his cock so lovingly and sucked so hard as his dick convulsed in their mouths and they shared his semen back and forth obscenely.  Wet kisses moving his semen from mouth to mouth.  He loved slamming his dick into their hot tight pussies and pinching assholes but he loved maybe more going down on the women or having one riding his cock as the other rode his face hard.  For him it was giving and taking in raw passionate sex.

Jon smiled.  It was easy to love two hot always randy redheads that wanted to bone him and each other all the time.  They loved fucking in front of Jon.  They would fuck themselves relentlessly into exhaustion.  Gods he loved watching them fuck each other!  He was always amazed how quickly they recovered and hungered both for each other and him.  This was indeed his personal heaven.

The other part was a little more unsettling.  He believed in duty and giving his life for the realm.  He had been raised a Stark by the greatest man in the realm.  He knew Eddard Stark would never turn aside from his duty.

Jon did not fear any fight against a foe sword to sword.  He would fight and die if necessary to save the realm.

That was the problem.  What his wives told him was not about a fight but a process.  A process that seemed to be him going into a fire and burning and becoming this ‘Azor Ahai’.  He was to be burn down and be raised back up as something more.  The two women seemed to agree that it would involve his death or near death.  That was the part that Jon Snow did not like at all.  The women would debate about how to get him into this state.  Would it happen in some fight?  Would they have to pick a fight with Crows or Wildlings to get Jon on death’s door?

None of them liked that.  It was too full of possibilities where he would be killed and not be able to be put into the fire that would transform him.  Plus, his wives would have to be present to have their spirits guiding his transformation.  What if his wives were hurt, or even killed?  He would not allow that.  He was sure that none of them could really predict the outcome of a battlefield.  Gods knew the fights he had been in had been wild and chaotic. 

He had never seen his assassination coming, and he would have died then and there if not for his wives appearing like divine angels of mercy and retribution.  He may well get killed in some fight, but it would not be a fight he went into seeking to die and then be resurrected.  If he died in battle with the random hands of fate plucking his life strings he would have to rely on his wives doing their duty.  He could only hope that they would survive to do their duties and he could arise and then protect them or take his vengeance if they died.

He would work for that _not_ to occur.  The women had another hypothesis that they chewed over: they could kill Jon.   
  
_He really did not like that idea_!

The two women were absolutely sure that Jon had to be on death’s door to be transformed.  For the spirit or whatever it was that needed to inhibit his body could only do what was necessary with Jon on or past the doorway of life.  The forces that were required could only operate with his body in that state, and then fire would be the active agent to do the transformation.

Melisandre leaned towards poison.  She had learned the secret arts of poison from her time in Braavos, and learning from the House of Black and White.  She had helped them in performing several contracts that needed her special talents, and they had in turn helped her refine her skills with the various forms of poisons.  She had learned how to administer just enough to bring you to the door of death.

Melisandre intoned this followed by her admonition that with poison and each person’s chemistry being different that there was always variability.  She could make a mistake and take Jon too far to the other side of death.

Jon had thought this had some merit. It was controlled and at least some what precise.  He could not say the same for Ygritte’s idea.  She had pressed that she could shoot Jon full of arrows and take him to the edge of death.  She would only nearly mortally wound him.

Both he and Melisandre had looked at her with big eyes at that.  “That’s fucking _crazy_!” Melisandre had shouted at her wife.  Ygritte got hot and they started to argue.  “I’m a excellent shot godsdammit!” Ygritte stormed back.

Jon had just sat on the sofa listening.  Melisandre turned to him “What do you think, Jon?”

“That’s fucking crazy, Ygritte.” he told his smaller wife.

She had not liked that and stomped her foot and flapped her arms. They were belittling her archery skills.  Finally, Melisandre had told her, “Please give it a rest, Ygritte.”

The fiery redhead had not. 

Next thing Jon knew was that Ygritte had been snatched by her arm and whirled down over Melisandre’s knees on the sofa. They had been talking and arguing in the nude.  The three spouses spent all their time in the cabin with no clothes on now.

*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*

Melisandre proceeded to give their wife a vicious spanking.  The small wildling cursed, wailed and threatened them both but Jon observed never once did Ygritte try to move off her wife’s legs.  The wildling humped her ass up to the blistering palm strikes.

Jon almost immediately smelled Ygritte’s cunt flooding the room with her thick, pungent scent.  He leaned over and helped Melisandre spank their wife’s ass cheeks, now burning a bright cherry red.  Jon smiled, remembering. She was nutting on Melisandre’s thick muscled thighs and orgasm hard from that and the pain.  They had fucked all night after that.

Jon did not like the idea of having to die by someone’s hand to become Azor Ahai.  He knew of another way.  The reports he read as Lord Commander had showed him another way.  His wives were confusing the fire with the legends of Azor.  That was the past.  This was a new age that needed a new answer.

He had read all the reports that came across his desk.  Most had been focused on his immediate problems of being Lord Commander, but some reports were of the realm.  A Commander had to know the status of the realm that he was protecting.  A Lord Commander needed to know all threats no matter their location.  They may in time come to the Wall.

There was another force that would in time come to bear on the realm, and therefore the Wall.  A force that had appeared and become mighty, and was only growing stronger.

Daenerys Targaryen.

She was smashing her way across Slaver’s Bay.  Slave city after slave city had fallen to her.  She had smashed Khalasars.  She ranged far inland, destroying all vestiges of the slave trade.  She either destroyed mercenary companies completely, or brought them into her fold.  She was moving west.  All in Westeros knew her destination. 

He had focused on the exploits of this Targaryen on the battlefield.  She had been no general behind the lines directing her forces.  No.  This woman had lead from the front lines and used her sword to devastating effect.  If this kept up, she would be a walking legend by the time she reached Westeros.

But that was not what Jon was thinking about now.  His thoughts were interrupted by Ygritte wailing.  After Melisandre had blistered her ass Ygritte had been in fucking heat.  Ygritte had fallen on Melisandre sucking her off like her life depended on it.  They then rolled into a hot sixty-nine.  They snuffled and devoured sweet sopping red cunt meat.  Melisandre orgasm hard first her body bucking wildly. 

The tall auburn haired woman broke out of the sixty-nine and spread Ygritte legs and absolutely dove in devouring her wife’s cunt.  Melisandre’s mouth lapping and sucking Ygritte’s clitoral hood up into a sweet glistening tent of succulent cunt meat.  Soon Ygritte’s cunt was exploding in Melisandre’s hot sucking mouth.  Ygritte’s body bucked and jackknifed violently as more shrieks filled the cabin.

Jon’s thoughts went back to what he spent little time reflecting on when he read the reports initially. Daenerys Targaryen too had been transformed by fire.  A fire that she had chosen to walk into without hesitation, if the reports were to be believed.  She had walked in an unremarkable young girl, and walked out with dragons.  Jon contemplated that.  The girl, for that was all she was then, had had some insight.

He wondered if he could now take that insight and use it here.  Free choice.  How had she known she would survive?  He came to the decision that she had not been assured.  It had been a belief in herself that allowed her to walk into those flames.  She had a destiny and meant to follow and fulfill it.

Just like Jon.  He had a destiny and he would choose to walk that path.  He would not rely on chance or providence.  He would walk forward to his destiny.  He would meet it with a back straight and shoulders squared - as his father’s son.

His wives were temporarily satiated.  He helped them up and guided them to the bedroom and their bed.  He started kissing them and stroking their bodies already soaked with sweat and cum and feeling fuck hunger surging again into their veins.

Several hours later Jon was resting his head on a pillow soaked in sweat and his wives cum.  His own body soaked in sweat.  His wives leaning into his sides and tracing patterns in the sweat on his chest. 

“I know what needs to be done to become Azor.” he announced calmly.

Melisandre lifted her head and he heard Ygritte pause in her breathing and then resume tracing patterns in the sweat on his chest.

“I think you are both wrong about me having to die to become Azor Ahai.  That was for a different time.  I will walk into the flames whole and hale.  I choose to walk into the fire and will seek my destiny in those flames.”  He had their undivided attentions with both of them sitting up to watch him. 

Jon told them of what he knew of a Daenerys Targaryen and her transformation.  She had walked into the fires and been untouched.

“I’m not sure about this, Jon.” Melisandre told him solemnly.  “She is from old Valyria. She has the old blood of Dragon Lords running in her veins.  House Targaryen was the weakest of the Dragon Lords, but she is one nevertheless.  She has it in her blood, Jon.  You are a Stark and not Targaryen.  Your looks show us that. I fear if you walk into the fire unprepared by being at death’s door or just past, you will die.”  She reached out and gripped his arm.  “I can’t risk that, Jon.”

“Melisandre—Ygritte, you have convinced me this is my destiny.  I must embrace it.  I can feel it.  That this is the way to go.  I need to walk into the flames with free will.  I may not be of old Valyria, but the Starks are a powerful house.  I will either live or die, but I will do so as a Stark.”

Ygritte moved to get between her wife and husband, sitting between them.  She held their hands. 

“Melisandre … I think Jon has the right of it.”  She took a deep breath.  “Anything else seems so unsure and forced … I like this, now that I think about it.  To choose to do something is a powerful magic all in its own.”

Melisandre sat with a soft look at her husband and wife.  She took a deep breath.  “I can’t see a better option myself.  Trying to fashion a reality is too unsure. We would probably fuck it up.”

“Jon, are you ready to do this?  Ygritte and I are priestesses of fire, but even we can’t walk in the fire and live.  Are you sure?”

“Yes I am sure. I just feel this is the right way to go.  I will not sit and wait, constantly looking over my shoulder wondering if I am doing the right thing.  Is this time of my transformation?  I have made my decision and will see it through.  I will rely on that the fates have led me to this place and this time.  My wives have prepared me.”

He had lowered his hands to their pussies and began stroking their twats that were rapidly swelling and getting wet again.  His own cock now rock hard and jerking above his belly.  He moaned feeling Ygritte swallowing his cock and bobbing hard while she fiercely sucked.  He watched Melisandre straddle his face and her beautiful pussy came down and swallowed his mouth as she ground down.  Jon speared his tongue deep into her honey hole lapping out sweet cum.

He could meet any challenge with his wives at his side.

//////

Three days later Jon found himself in front of a large bonfire burning hotly in the glade in front of their cabin. The fire was burning in the bright midday sun.  His wives had used magic to bring down a dead tree and then have it explode into shards the perfect size to be burned.  They had spent three days gathering the wood and piling it in the glade.

They had gathered dead limbs and lots of dry pine needles that were used to start the blaze. 

This was an act for just the three of them.  No one else was to be involved.  Thus, the decision to do the fire walk in the middle of a bright day.  The fire was bright and intense with almost no smoke.  It would be unseen.  The flames were leaping twenty feet into the air.

Jon smiled at the flames.  It just felt that something like this should be done at night where the light would feel and look more magical and ethereal.  Jon sighed.  Expediency demanded that this act be done when it would not be noticed.

He stood near the flames with his wives.  They were nude, the sweat dried off their skin.  They had fucked all night and into the morning.  The sun bright in their bedroom Jon had been so wrought up he had shot his load deep up into Ygritte’s womb and then still hard fucked Melisandre hard pounding her down into the bed. She had wrapped her legs and arms around his body and they both screamed and screamed when his cock fired off hot ribbons of pearly semen flooding her pussy and womb.

Jon and his wives stood before a raging bonfire.  He had their hands in his.  In Ygritte's free hand she held Longclaw.  He looked at the flames.  He was discovering that knowing what one had to do and then doing it was two different things.  He was about to piss himself he was so afraid.  He was shaking in fear.  He knew he was in trouble.  He knew he had to have control of his emotions for this to work.  This fear would be his undoing.  He had read the reports.  Daenerys Targaryen had walked calmly into the fire.

She had known her destiny and accepted it without fear.  How?!  He was sure he was right but the idea of walking into a roaring bonfire was terrifying.  He was just a small man with no great destiny about him.  He was just trying to do his best.

He needed a sign.  His faith in himself and his destiny was not great enough.  He needed something to give support to his thoughts.  To make his belief come to fruition.

He heard Melisandre gasp.  Ygritte squeezed his hand hard and started to back up.  Jon turned his gaze from the fire to look at his wives.  They were staring off to the right.  He turned his gaze to follow their gaze. 

Jon gasped and suddenly all his fears were gone.

“Ghost!” Jon screamed.  He released his wives hands and was running his way across the glade towards his snow white Direwolf.  The mighty wolf standing at the edge of the tree line looking at Jon.  The wolf broke into a run.  Man and beast met near the tree line.  Jon was shouting and the wolf silently rose up on its hind feet and placed its feet on Jon’s shoulders and was licking his face.

Jon cried.  He was sure Ghost had died beyond the Wall.  By the old gods Ghost must have walked all the way to the end of the Wall and swam around it and come back to Castle Back and somehow traced Jon to his hidden liar.

“Oh Ghost! Ghost!  It is so good to see you boy!”  Jon petted and scratched his direwolf’s ears and flanks.  The wolf kept licking his face.  True to his nature Ghost made no whimpers of joy but Jon could feel it in the wolf’s vibrating body.

His wives had come up hesitantly to the scene playing out.  Jon turned to his wives and told them about how he had found Ghost at the body of his dead mother.  How he had almost been missed but Jon had found him hidden under his dead mother’s body.

He urged his wives to come up to him.  They trusted Jon and came up.  Ghost went to them and sniffed them and began to brush into their bodies and lick their hands and tilted his face up. The women lowered their heads and the great wolf lifted his head and licked their faces.  They laughed.

Jon was ready now.  He had received his requested confirmation.  There was no more reason to delay.  As a group they walked back to the fire.  He gripped their hands again and walked towards the fire.  His wives squeezed his hands and slowly walked him to the very edge of the fire.  The fire would have cooked anyone other than the witches standing right up against the flames.

Jon staring at the flames hard did not see his wives looking at each other.  Jon was not harmed by the flames.  He was right!

Ygritte handed Jon Longclaw with her free hand, and now gave it to Jon Snow.  He took a deep breath and walked into the flames with a straight back and willingness to meet his destiny as a Stark.

The world inside the fire was as a strange thing.  The flames leapt up and around him.  The logs were glowing hot red and white, consuming themselves for him.  His toes worked through the clinkers, glowing red hot.  He was turned to look out as his wives who were staring into the flames at him.  Their faces were distorted and appeared ghoulish, twisted by the heat and leaping colors of the fire he was in.

Jon suddenly realized he was in the middle of raging bonfire.  What was doing in here?  The fire was not touching him. How was this possible?  Doubt entered his mind.

“AAARRGGGUUNNGG! AAAIEEEEEEEE! AAAIIIIEEEEE!” Jon Snow screamed as the flames were wrapping around his limbs and body.  His breaths brought fire deep into his lungs and boiled his blood.  He was in pure agony, feeling his skin blister and start to peel.  His eyes felt like they might burst from the inside.  His toes and fingers clawed, and he dropped Longclaw as his body began to convulse his brain on fire.  He fell to his knees in agony, his blood bubbling and his muscles cooking inside his peeling skin.

He was on his hands and knees, dying.  He remembered his father and his steely resolve, and how he met any challenge with straight back and steely focus.  Jon gritted his teeth and focused.  He was a Stark!  They met every challenge and did not give into their fate without the greatest of fights.  He surged to his feet and screamed but not now in pain but in challenge.

He was Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark.  He would not surrender to his fears.  He was going to meet the challenge of his time.  The pain fled from his body and he could see clearly again.  He looked down at his hands and body.  Where he had felt his skin peeling his skin was unmarred by any blister.  His mind was clear and he felt his strength return. He spied Longclaw buried in fiery coals, and saw that it was glowing hot red and yellow.  Flames were leaping off the blade.  He bent over and picked it up.  It felt hot in his grip.

Jon looked around, and the flames no longer touched him.  He breathed deep and the flames did not enter his body.  He was immune to the fire now.

He stepped out the fire and felt a rush of cool air flooding over his body, cooling him.  He felt alive and full of his strength.  He looked down at Longclaw.  It was shimmering and radiating out fiery heat. Jon felt the burning sword in his palm but he felt no pain. The sword was heat and magic now.  He turned the sword over looking at the heat radiating out from the blade making mirages.  Hot tongues of flames radiated out the core of the blade rising several feet before slowly fading away only to be replaced by new flames.

Ygritte ran up to him “Jon … You truly are Jon Snow now!” she was then hugging him and kissing his chest all over. “Oh Jon—I know who you mother was now . . . who your father was!” She softly said, hugging her husband close.

Jon looked out at Melisandre. She was crying hard, which upset him greatly.  He watched aghast seeing his other wife fall to her knees and throw her head back and pushing her breast out.  “Jon Snow, my husband, take your sword reborn and run it through my heart and become all you were meant to become. Kill you wife and become Azor Ahai completely!”

 

**Melisandre**

She had wailed out her entreaty.  She had prepared herself for this moment.  She loved Ygritte and Jon, but she needed to make this sacrifice.  They would understand and do what was necessary. 

When she had seen Jon Snow come out of the flames with white hair and violet eyes, she knew his true heritage.  It was now crystal clear that Jon had been right.  His old Valyrian blood and the spirit of Azor would make him the true foe of the Ice King.  All he had to do was run his fiery sword through her heart to complete the transformation.

Jon would have his other wife to love and care for him.  She was tainted.  She still harbored great guilt for coming to Westeros to kill Ygritte on Jon’s sword.  She had been prepared to do that.  She had not thought of falling in love with Ygritte.  That she was her lost love reborn.  She deserved to die for such treachery.

She threw her head back further.  “Kill me Jon!  Grasp you destiny.  Love Ygritte—she’s is worthy of your love! … run me through, my love!”  Melisandre lips trembled waiting to feel the killing stroke.  Her face grimaced waiting for the killing sword thrust to her heart.

The wait was _killing_ _her_.  What was taking so long!

From a distance she heard Ygritte shout out at her “O Melisandre you know _nothing_!  Get that big pretty ass up and get over here!”

Melisandre cracked open one eye and looked around.  She was alone facing the fire that was finally beginning to burn out.  She turned around and she spied Jon and Ygritte walking back to the cabin, naked and arm in arm, Jon squeezing Ygritte’s ass as her wife squealed.

Ghost was standing near her to the side. The wolf motioned his head towards Jon Snow and Ygritte.  The wolf started to gamble towards the cabin.  The wolf turned its head when she did not rise and follow.  Ghost motioned with his head again and started to walk towards the cabin.

Shocked, Melisandre got up from her knees and hurried across the glade chasing her spouses.  Her bosom was flopping up and down in her haste. She reached them just as they reached the front porch. 

“I have to be sacrificed!  You know this Ygritte!”

“You know nothing wife.  No one is being sacrificed around her today woman.  All we are going to do is fuck!” Ygritte exclaimed, her nipples hard and pussy getting swollen and wet looking at Melisandre with fuck hungry eyes.

“Baby, I was going to sacrifice you when I first came to you.  _I was going to kill you_!” Melisandre cried out in shame and disgust with herself.

“I already knew that.”

“ _WHAT_!” Melisandre screeched. 

“I say that in the flames the first night I got my vision back.”

“But … but wh-wh-whatttt?” Melisandre stammered confused.

“What I saw,” Ygritte said holding up her little finger “was me wrapping you around my little finger and making you mine! So stop your bleating, woman.  Let’s go in and fuck … we have our husband back, and we need to fuck and consummate our love anew.”

Melisandre could only stare at her wife and husband.

“I also saw this moment and you being a silly goose … forget this sacrifice shit!  Jon has shown us his way is the right way, and forget what we had assumed was the path.”

“But I was going to kill you, Ygritte,” Melisandre hiccupped.  “Azor Ahai got his power by sacrificing his wife on his sword.”

“Woman.  My vision is clear on this. Azor and his wife did not understand the prophecy they were given.  It was not their fault really.  Infelice, Regent of the Elohim, came to them and tried to prophesize to them, but, as is the norm with the Elohim she had to speak out both sides of her mouth.  The end result was that Azor committed murder where none was needed.”

“Who is this Infelice?”

“Don’t really know.  That is all I can see. I can see the who of it but not the why of it.  Stop bleating about the past and let’s live in the present woman!  Get your ass in this house and fuck me and your husband.”

Melisandre stood their gnawing her lip in guilt.

She saw did but not register Jon stepping up to her and whisking her up off the ground, holding her in a bridal pose against his strong chest.  “No, no, I’m not worthy!”  Jon effortlessly carried Melisandre into the cabin and over to the fireplace.  He stood before the stone hearth.  He raised his right hand and slammed Longclaw into the stone the blade burying halfway with flames still bleeding out the blade.

The wolf came in and laid down in front of the hearth and enjoyed the heat radiating off Longclaw. 

Jon then walked over to the sofa still carrying Melisandre like a blushing bride.  Jon sat down on the sofa and suddenly Melisandre was turned over on his strong legs, her ass up in the air.

“Wh—What are you doing!” Melisandre gasped.

*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*

Melisandre squealed and squalled in pain.  Her ass on fire. The throbs pulsing out her blistered ass cheeks.  She gasped as the pain suddenly started to pulse in her quickly hardening clit and her wet cunt sliming her husband’s thighs.  

Jon hands smacked down hard as he continued to blister Melisander’s full jiggling ass cheeks.  Pain and pleasure flooded out her cherry red ass cheeks.  Her pussy was so wet and swollen now.  It gushed out hot steamy, slimy fuck nectars.  Jon massaged her ass.  He bent his head down and bite it lightly.  He massaged the cherry red ass cheeks.  His right hand rose high in the hair.  Then the hand was descending in fast arcs as he again blistered Melisandre’s ass cheeks again.

*Smack*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*

“Aaaieeeee! Mmngghhiii! Eeeeiiii … oohhh ohhh yeess yess—oohh gods I love you Ygritte—Jon so much Aaaiieee Aaiieee!”

*Slap*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*

“Oh Jon!  Unnggg hhnngg hhnnggg shit! Oh yesssssss! Blister my fucking ass!  Unnnggg hhnnggg hhnnngg unnggg!” Melisandre groaned her pussy on fire.  The pain going straight to her rigid hot throbbing clit.

*Slap*Smack*Slap*Smack*Smack*Smack*Slap*Smack*Slap*Slap*Slap*Smack*Smack*Slap*

Now each slap on her ass cheeks was going straight to her clit in raw searing pleasure.  Her head was drunk on pleasure and pain.

Melisandre wailed in pain that was pleasure.  Then Ygritte was before her.  Ygritte was on her knees kissing her deeply and pulling on her nipples.  The former Wildling pulled, stretched Melisandre’s nipples sending hot flashes of raw throbbing pleasure to her clit.  Ygritte had pulled back to look at her hands pleasuring her wife’s tits.  She then bent in and kissed Melisandre sweetly on the lips.

“Stop this stupid guilt Melisandre—we love you so—so much!” Ygritte said her face just in front of Melisandre’s face.  Melisandre cupped the back of Ygritte’s head and pulled her head back to hers and kissed her wife hotly.  Ygritte parted her lips and Melisandre surged her tongue deep into Ygritte’s mouth and kissed her wife deeply.

Yes.  She would let go of her doubts and self-loathing.  She was loved and loved back.  Melisandre saw the truth of their special love.

Jon put her on the sofa and Ygritte got up on the sofa and pulled Melisandre’s face to her aching cunt and Melisandre buried her face deep in her wife’s muff and devoured the slimy swollen cunt meat and rigid clit.  Her cheeks hollowed out with her feverish love sucks on her wife’s sweet oh so sweet pussy drinking down the sweet nectar burbling from Ygirtte's  hot juicy twat.

She felt Jon lifting her ass and getting one foot on the sofa.  He pulled her ass cheek back with one strong hand.  Her asshole now exposed to his hungry gaze.  Melisandre cried out when Jon pressed his cock into her throbbing asshole.  His big cockhead pressed into and pierced her tight anus.  Jon drooled long ribbons of spit onto his hard dick and pooled it on his wife’s pulsing anus. 

Jon pulled back his dickhead rubbing over her asshole rimming it.  Jon then pulled back and used both hands to pull Melisandre's ass open and he leaned in rimming her sphincter with his wet probing his tongue.  He circled her asshole with soothing soft and yet hard tongue.  Then he was probing her anus making it quiver and spasm in raw need.  Melisandre gasped into Ygritte's pussy feeling her asshole pulsing in aching pleasure.

Jon tossed her salad for several minutes swirling his tongue on her rosebud and then sliding his tongue into her anus and sliding it in all the way.  The pleasure jerked Melisandre's face from Ygritte's clam shell.  “Aaauugggg uunngg unngggg ohhh shit!  Gods that feels so fucking good Jon!  Oh sweet R’hllor give me your dick up my ass Jon” Melisandre begged for it.  “ _Pppplluuuzzzeeeee_!”  Ygritte cupped the back of her head and jammed her face back into her swollen muff.  Melisandre moaned siphoning Ygritte's clit back into her mouth and hard sucking it while polishing it with her tongue.

Jon rose back up.  He guided his bulbous dickhead to her wet quivering asshole.  He pressed in with his dickhead into his wife tight sphincter and roped more spittle onto his cockhead and her spamsing starfish.  He slowly added more pressure probing her asshole.  She gagged feeling it start to surrender to invasion.  He pulled back and then pushed in harder and half his cockhead penetrated her asshole.

“Oh Gods that is so beautiful Melisandre” Ygritte breathed.  She looked forward at Ygritte whose eyes glittered seeing her wife give Jon her hot asshole yet again.  Ygritte was addicted to anal sex and now Melisandre was too.  “His dick looks so beautiful penetrating your sweet tight asshole baby!” Ygritte groaned.  “Oh gods it is going to be so hot watching him fuck you up the ass!”

Melisandre gagged in pain and pleasure feeling her asshole being pried open.  The dirty words inspired by Ygritte always telling her to let go and be a complete slut.  Jon’s cock pried open her asshole and his dickhead and upper shaft slipped into her rectum.  The intense sensations made Melisandre gag and moan gutturally into her wife's quim.  Her breath hissed out at the pain but also pleasure that anal sex always gave her.  Her body quivered feeling his ass filled with Jon's dick.  Jon paused letting her sphincter stretch out.  Then he slowly started to pump his hips softly.  Melisandre dined on Ygritte's pussy filling her mouth.  Her cheeks hollowing out with her short harsh sucks on sweet cunt meat.

A hard spasm of ecstasy hit Melisandre.  Gods anal sex was so intense.  Her head rocked up from Ygritte's pussy.  "Unnggmmm . . . oh! Ahhhnnn!” Melisandre whimpered feeling her asshole stretched out tight on Jon’s thick cock.  She felt her sphincter gripping his cock in a tight vise grip.  Her asshole radiated pain but already pleasure was pulsing out her squired asshole in shocking waves of rolling bliss.  The pain fading and only pure pleasure radiating out her squired asshole.  Jon flexed his hips pumping his dick into her asshole.  Melisandre's asshole gripped tight on his shaft.  Her asshole not letting his dick sink deeper up her ass and her asshole bowing out as Jon worked his hips to start fucking her spamsing butthole.  "Mmmnnggg oh yes oh oh!  Ohhh fuck yeah Jon!  Godsdamnnnn that’s right baby!  Fuck my tight ass!" moaned in pleasure urging her husband on in taking her asshole yet again.  Gods she loved Jon fucking her in the ass.  

Melisandre bent her head back down dining on succulent sweet sopping wet cunt meat.  Ygritte's guttural groans of pleasure only adding to Melisandre's pleasure.  Her tight asshole at first bowed out with his out strokes but Jon drooled more spit onto his shaft and her starfish.  He slowly stretched out her anus his cock now starting to slide a little in and out Melisandre’s hot tight asshole.  He paused gripping her ass cheeks.  With a loud snarl Jon then slammed his manhood all the way up her asshole and fucked her balls deep.

Melisandre cried out in helpless pleasure and pain that only added to the pleasure.  "Mmmppfffff! Pphhfffff! Muummfffff! Muummffff!" Melisandre cried out into the pussy she was devouring.  The pleasure and now only slight pain making her forget her mental distress.  All that mattered was that her wife and husband truly, completely loved her. Jon slide the full the length of his thick long shaft in out her asshole pounding her booty so fucking good.  His shaft stretching her wide open.  He pulled his cock several times out her clenching butthole.  His dickhead spasming her sphincter rings being pulled out her tight asshole.  Jon then rammed iron shaft dick back up her ass so hard and deep.  The pleasure intense and throbbing out her squired asshole heavenly. 

Soon they were all cumming together screaming and sharing life and such pure love.  Melisandre’s snuffles as she dined on sweet pussy muffled.  She swallowed sweet rich creamy cum flowing heavily out her wife’s spamsing pussy.

They were so hot for it and filled with magic they kept fucking hard.  Melisandre slipped three fingers into her wife’s cunt stretching it out and fucking Ygritte’s tight pussy hard and fast.  Melisandre moaned feeling her wife’s hot cunt as it convulsed on her three fingers she was slam fucking Ygritte with.  Melisandre’s mouth filled with her wife’s upper cunt sucked deep in her mouth.  Melisandre sucked and tongued lashed the rigid clit spasming hard in her voracious sucking mouth.  Ygritte’s screams sweet music to her ears.

Jon gripped her hips hard his fingers sinking deep into her hips to anchor himself.  She lifted her mouth from Ygritte’s sweet gash and looked back at Jon.  His face grimaced in raw pleasure his back arcing to slam his dick balls deep up Melisandre’s tight pinching asshole.  Sweat poured down his torso and face.  She smiled at him. He did not see as he snarled jamming her back into his cock slam fucking her hot asshole.  Melisandre loved how her body lurched forward her tits wallowing on the bed with each hammer thrust up her asshole.  She turned her head and buried it in sweet sloppy wet pussy and happily sucked on juicy cunt meat.

Then she heard Jon scream and he slammed his manhood balls deep up her ass and held his thick long cock buried up her ass and she now screamed into Ygritte’s snatch feeling more hot ribbons of cum spurting deep up her ass as arrows of hot cum flooded her colon so deep.  All were now screaming in the ecstasy of sweet hammering orgasms.

Later that night exhausted Melisandre was playing with Jon’s pure white hair and kissing his shoulder.  Ygritte was purring and rubbing all over her back with her small breast.  Ygritte’s leg was thrown over Melisandre’s hip possessively and her hand gripping Melisandre’s full tit.

Melisandre was in heaven on Earth.  In a way, all of them had been given second chances.

She heard Jon yawn.  He glanced down at his wives with his violet eyes “Tomorrow we go back to claim what is mine.”  He paused.  “We are one now.  _We_ go to take back what is ours.  Tomorrow we take back the Nights Watch.”

 


	31. Danger Among The Dunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: The chapter is bookend with graphic F-F-F-F sex.

Chapter 31

Danger Among The Dunes

Myrcella / Arianne / Sand Snakes / Myrcella / Arianne / Myrcella

**Myrcella**

Myrcella was lying on her back near the head of the bed.  Dorea Sand her wife was between her legs on her stomach.  The teenager had her face mashed deep in Myrcella’s swollen quim devouring her wife’s sweet cunt meat.  Myrcella loved how aggressive the sand snakes were when they ate her out.  Dorea’s hands had gripped her legs behind the knees and jerked her legs back and then out opening her pussy up to Dorea.  The sand snake was sucking with loving sucks on Myrcella’s clit sucking it deeper into her mouth snuffling and moaning.  Myrcella’s worn out muff was on fire. 

She and her three wives had been fucking for hours devouring each other like the lionesses they were.  The women worked alone or in concert with their other pride mates to attack and consume a fellow pride mate.  The pride mate or mates would fuck their wife until her body convulsed with harrowing orgasms.  Devoured couchie’s gushing hot sweet cum into gulping mouths.

They had taken several short breaks to gulp water and iced tea and consume blood oranges and strawberries to replenish fluids.  Then back to more hot sweet fucking.

Just before Dorea claimed Myrcella for another love kill they had taken Arianne down for a sweet love kill.  The heir of Dorne had been staggered with her last orgasm that Loreza had given her aunt.  They had tribbed in classic scissor but with Arianne on her back on the floor and her body pulled up on the low divan they had in one corner of the room. 

There Loreza had pulled Arianne’s voluptuous ass up on the slopped down thick velvet covered stuffed cushion. Loreza grunting positioning her aunt’s groin on the divan.  The Sand Snake’s body jerking as she lifted up Arianne’s voluptuous ass to slide it further up the divan. Arianne’s cunt swollen and her slit pink and her mons of love dark brown all swollen with blood.  Myrcella had eyed that juicy snatch all splayed open ready to be ridden hard.

Arianne eyed her niece with pure love and slut eyes.  Her heavy full tits sloshed back on her chest her nipples rigid, thick and long.  She looked so hot with her full breast riding back on her chest and pressed into her lower throat.

Loreza got up on the swale of the divan and parted her legs.  She balanced on one hand and used her other hand to push her aunt’s legs out and moved her groin in and mated their swollen and sloppy wet cunts into each other.  Loreza shivered hard feeling their pussies mate and she used her hand behind her to push her body forward her ass sliding on the fabric.

Loreza locked their groins tight with their legs interlocked.  Loreza’s legs riding down Arianne’s body where it slide over her tits and past the Martell heir's head.  Arianne did the same with the leg riding up her body.  Arianne gripped leg to her chest anchoring her body as she jammed her pussy up in ragged humps of love and need.  The two women flexed their hips settling in place to lock sloppy wet cunts tight. 

“Aaaugggg … hhnnggg hhhnnnn … ooohhhh shit—aaawwooogggg mmmnnggg!” Arianne groaned like the pure slut she was wallowing and then sweeping her wet cunt up and down her niece’s grinding camel toe that jammed down from the superior angle.  Their pussies sliding up and down over each other their groins jamming hard into the V of the other’s groin.  Loreza’s face twisting in raw pleasure feeling her snatch ground sweetly into her aunt’s wet drooling cunt.  Their cunts jamming love juice into its mate.  Myrella moaned hard seeing the pussies kiss and drool hot cum into the other sloppy wet cunt.

Their feet jerked and ankles slammed the divan as they fucked sweet cunt to cunt.  Their heels jacking into cushion or ribs.  They humped hard with the flexing of their hips jamming their drooling camel toes into each other.  Loreza snarled pure love using her hand behind her to jam down hard with swirling sweeps of her pussy into her aunt’s fat wet cunny.  Loreza’s sweaty ass sliding up and down the slick fabric.  Her face slashed with hot slashes of primal pleasure.

Loreza had the advantage of height on the divan to really grind down hard into her aunt’s sweet quim.  Their cunts drooling and mashing love juice into the other’s wet seam.  Cum was tricking down the Martell’s flexing flat belly.  It looked like a river flooding with a tidal wave of hot cum weeping up the flat flexing belly of the heir of Dorne.  Several cum trickles now reaching her tits that sloshed right and left with her humping body.

Arianne’s groin and inner thighs glistening with thick slimy cum.  Arianne cried out feeling her pussy mashed and rode hard.  Her face slashed and she jerked her head side to side her face grimacing with primal fuck bliss. 

Her head would lull after each jerk from side to side as she worked her hips and jammed her shoulders into the thick carpet to hump into her wife.  She had gripped the sand snakes left leg with both arms holding tight to her ample bosom as an anchor to help in her hard humps up into the snatch grinding down into her soaked swollen snatch.

Arianne’s legs were flexing and her ankles jerking wildly.  Loreza had grabbed Arianne’s left leg and pulled her wife’s foot to her mouth and had shoved the first three toes into her mouth where she sucked and nibbled on her sweet wife’s pedicure toes.  Arianne groaned hard feeling Loreza lips sucking her toes and her long tongue slithering between each toe and working her lips so she could work each toe in turn.

Myrcella and Dorea had finger fucked each other face to face lying on their sides so they could stare into each other’s eyes.  Gods Myrcella’s womb had felt like it was clawing its way out of her belly when she cummed for Dorea. 

Myrcella’s eyes had rolled back in her skull and she bucked wildly as hard spams tore her belly open with ecstasy.  Her screams had been exultant and repeated.  Her body soaked in sweat and hot cum all over her groin, cunt, belly and ass.

When her orgasm hit Myrcella she had lost control of her hand and slammed it spastically and wildly into Dorea’s cunt ramming all four fingers in hard and deep fast and furious as her own body jackknifed violently. 

Her hand filling and stretching out her wife’s twat with each hard thrust of her hand wedge fucking her sweetling.  Wild screams from Dorea now filled the air as her body flipped wildly and jammed her exploding couchie into the wedge harpoon fucking her exploding twat.  Dorea screamed like the hounds of hell were on her trail.  Myrcella forced her eyes open hearing her sweet wife’s wails of ecstasy.  She was so happy she did. 

She loved seeing Dorea’s head juddering jacked forward on her spasming neck as her eyes rolled back in her head.  Her eyelids bulging showing her eyes rolling violently in her skull as her body flipped and more sweet screams filled their royal bedchamber.

After they had recovered they had watched Loreza maneuvering Arianne up on the divan and start tribbing her aunt and wife.  She was whimpering grinding her twat down into Arianne’s plump swollen muff.  Their labia lips rolled and stretched.  Locked groins humped hard into each other. 

"Oh gods . . . Loreza! Unh! Unh! Please! Oh . . . Loreza!" Arianne chuffed in sweet need her belly flexing and her face slashing with primal bliss as their cunts swept and jammed hard into each other.  More cum trickled up her flexing stomach.  Her tits sloshing and jiggling with her hot humping motions.  Her tits now glistening with slimy cum slicking her rolling tits.

In her position, Arianne’s body was slightly tilted back so her big full tits were spread out on her chest angled back so their fullness and weight was on the twenty-five year olds upper chest and sloshing back and forth against the pit of her throat.  Gods this is so hot Myrcella thought.  She was intoxicated with her former teacher’s voluptuous body.  Myrcella looked over at a cum and sweat soaked Dorea staring at her aunt’s tits hungrily.

Together they crawled off the bed to join Arianne and Loreza.  They moved down off the bed onto the floor using hands and knees like the lioness they were.  They moved in on either side of Arianne’s body as it quacked and spasmed in ecstasy her tits whiplashing slightly in their firmness as Arianne’s body rocked and jerked in ecstasy.  The two teenagers looked like lioness’s approaching a poached kill as they advanced on all fours towards Arianne.

The teens settled down onto their forearm and other hand reaching and gripping the jiggling breast and stuffed the thick nipple deep into their mouths and locked their lips on brown steeple areola.  The girls sucked voraciously filling Arianne’s nipples with scorching heat that rocked down to her jangling clit being humped and mashed by her niece.  The teen’s cheeks hollowing out with the force of their voracious sucks on thick teats.  Their tongues stabbing and lathing the rock hard nipples.

"Ohhh!" Arianne gasped involuntarily.  She lifted her head to watch her wives that had joined the hot fuck.  She looked at her niece and Myrcella watching their cheeks hollowing out with their fierce love sucks.  "Unnhh! Oh . . . yes!" Arianne gasped, her head falling back.  Loreza was using her elbows jammed into the divan to leverage her camel toe down hard into her aunt’s swollen sloppy wet trim and rocked their locked hips grinding and sweeping their cunts up and down over each other.  Arianne instinctively humped up into her niece’s tribbing with desperate wallowing jerks of her hips.  “Loreza . . . unnhhh . . . oh Loreza!" Arianne gagged flexing her hips meeting Loreza’s jamming thrusts in rhythmic time gagging in helpless pleasure. 

Arianne was being devoured by her pride mates.  Myrcella and Dorea took turns kissing and nipping up Arianne’s breast to her upper chest pushing the sloped breast aside with their chins to kiss and lick up Arianne’s throat and up to her mouth.  Mouths locked tight and tongues dueled in the submissive woman’s mouth and down her throat. 

Myrcella was up on her knees folded over gripping a full tit with both hands to jam the long thick nipple deep in her mouth sucking with long ragged deep throat love sucks stretching out nipple and areola stuffed deep in her mouth.  Dorea was kissing hotly Arianne’s throat.  Then the older woman was wailing.  “Awwwwwoogggggg! Hhnnnggggggg hhngggggggg Oowwwggggggg!” her former teacher turned wife screamed as Dorea viciously sucked on her throat giving her a vicious loving hickey bruising her aunt as their slut.

Arianne body went rigid for a few heartbeats and then exploded feeling her throat sucked through vicious see-sawing teeth.  The hickey fueling pure ecstasy to the Martell’s cunt being pulped by Loreza’s grinding twat. 

“Arrrunnggggggg! Unngghhh! Ohhmmnggiieee!" Arianne squealed, flipping and squirming, her eyes watery and stunned as she opened them briefly to again look at Loreza still jamming their cunts hard into each other with short jerks of her hips ramming and sweeping their locked couchies over each other.  Loreza had risen up on her palms to angle her pussy down even harder into her aunt’s trim.  She jerked and slammed their locked groins almost violently over and into each other.  Camel toes pulped in grinding pure love.

Arianne’s breath whooshed out her lungs and her face twisted up in the agony of a second shocking orgasm.  She gagged in breath “Ohhh unng uunnhhh” her face shocked in ecstasy.  “OOWWWGGGGGGGG! AAWWOOGGGGGG!” Arianne’s screams of rapturous music to her wives ears as gut wrenching spasms tore through her sweat drenched flesh.

Aunt and niece kept grinding their wet pussies tightly locked together.  Arianne’s orgasms ripped through her with soul shattering seizures of fucking bliss.  She humped hard as killing spasms of crushing searing bliss tore through her voluptuous body.  Her head rocked back "Hhhhnnnngggggg!  Hhhnnggggggggg! … Ohhnnngg! Oh! Oh . . . sweet gods! Ungghh! Oh fucking Jinns! Auunngg!" she cried out her body convulsing in fucking bliss.  Her orgasm finally subsiding.

Arianne had risen up on her elbows as Myrcella and Dorea continued to suck voraciously on her long stiff thick nipples.  The loving sucks filling her tits with hot aching pleasure as aftershocks now gripped and shook the Martell hard.  She then half-swooned again her head thudding on the floor and succumbed to another series of powerful aftershocks. "Ohhnnnnnn! Oh gods . . . ohhnnnnn . . . oh Lorena! Unhhhhh!"

They were now back on the royal bed Doran had had constructed for them.  The dimensions were wider and longer to give the four wives plenty of room for their lovemaking.  Dorea jammed her head down harder siphoning Myrcella’s clit deeper into her mouth where her tongue gigged the juicy nubbin.  “Augggg unnggg hhnnnnn hhnnggg . . . oh gods Doreaaaa you eat my pussy _soooooo_ fuckkiinggg goooddddd!”

Arianne was beside Myrcella a little lower on the bed.  She was on her knees with her body leaned down on her forearms her elbows spread out.  Her cheek was on the mattress her face looking at Myrcella but unseeing.  Arianne’s mind overwhelmed with raw pleasure.  Her face slashed and primal grunts and caws escaped her throat.

Loreza was behind her on her knees.  She had detoured to their goodie drawer in the dresser to get two dildos.  One was glass with purple swirls in it (her favorite color) and ribbed.  The shaft six inches long with a tear drop handle.  The other dildo had a thick eight inch shaft and a large realistic cockhead. 

Myrcella watched the sand snake work the dildos in turn into her mouth and swirled the shafts around in her mouth wetting them liberally with her spit.  Then Loreza got behind Arianna and gripped her ass cheeks with clawed fingers and pulled Arianne’s ass cleft open wide.  Loreza eyed the brown sphincter as it clenched in wanton need.  Then Loreza moaned as she lowered her head and lapped the starfish furiously her tongue rasping the clutching sphincter.  Loreza loved the texture of the wrinkled starfish against her rasping tongue.

Then Loreza lifted her face six inches and drooled out long ribbons of bubbly spit that roped down to land and pool on Arainna’s asshole.  Then the sand snake took her anal dildo with its tapered head and slowly spun it up into her wife’s hot tight anus and started to slowly pump the purple colored glass shaft deep up her wife’s asshole.  The ridged shaft rippling the tight sphincter rings making Arianne gag in helpless pleasure.  Gradually the Sand Snake increased the force of her pumping thrusts up Arianne’s tight butthole.

Arianne started to chuff and jam her ass back into the dildo fucking it.  Arianne groaned deep in her chest feeling her sphincter rings juddering on the ripples sizzling in and out her tight asshole.  Arianne’s face slashing with raw pleasure.  Her cheek jamming down on the mattress her eyes squeezed shut tight her face almost anguished looking in the fierce ecstasy rocking the Martell as hot pleasure poured out her fucked asshole.  

Then Loreza brought up her other dildo and slowly sunk it into her wife’s greasy cum filled cunt and slide the long thick shaft deep into her belly till her fist clenching the handle grip of the shaft was jammed into the Martell’s drooling clamshell.  Loreza started to see-saw the shafts in and out Arianna’s tight cunt and asshole.  The young voluptuous woman’s body quaking and juddering as the thick phallic shafts were now slammed hard and deep up into her belly with powerful thrusts. 

Arianna rose up on her palms and jammed back into the shafts plundering her fuck holes.  Her voluptuous ass and hips rippling with the power of Loreza’s thrusts of her hands slamming her dildos home burying them completely up her wife’s ass and snatch.  Arianna’s heavy hooters whipping and flipping underneath her sweat dripping body.  The Martell slamming back to fully bury the shafts up her spasming asshole and clenching cunt.

The sand snake alternated between using her toys on her aunt and her mouth.  Loreza’s hands piston hard to drive shafts hard into spasming pussy and asshole.  She would then ripe both shafts out her aunt's fuck holes and went back to mashing her mouth to wet pussy and gaped asshole her tongue lashing and drilling the sweet fuck holes.  Loreza gripping her aunt’s ass cheeks pulling the cheeks back to open Arianne’s ass cleft and the dark seam of her upper ass crack and gaped asshole.  Loreza mashed her face in deep and tongued fucked the sweet open clenching orifice.  She tongue fucked the sweet rectum of her aunt.

Locking her lips on the gaped asshole and circling her tongue in Arianne’s rectum moaning at the sweet taste.  Pulling her tongue out and down her aunt’s perineum and shoved it deep into her pussy and tongue fucked her aunt hard.  Loreza’s head punching in and out.  Her sweaty lank hair jerking with her hot hard head motions.  She would lock lips on Arianne’s cunny and slurp in sweet cunt meat and munch on happily.  Then back to tongue fucking sweet asshole.

Then Loreza found her dildos with her searching hands still licking her aunt’s butthole.  The shafts brought up and first shoved into Loreza's mouth to suck her aunt's sweet pussy and ass off the shafts and then she slide the shafts back deep into Arianne's hot clenching cunt and asshole.  "Unnggggggg-shhhiitttt!  Hhnnggg uunggg arruunggg uunnggg!" Arianne moaned in wanton slut pleasure.

Myrcella now watched Loreza intently.  She saw her wife seesawing her dildos in and out her other wife’s butt and pussy.  The ribbed shaft rippling Arianne’s sphincter rings with ecstasy.  The other shaft slammed home burying the thick head deep into Arianne’s tight twat.  Loreza ripped the shaft out of Arianne’s ass and gripping Arianne’s voluptuous ass cheeks with her clawed fingers mashed her face into her aunt’s ass cleft.  She left the dildo buried Arianne’s tight pussy and tongue fucked the gaped asshole moaning as she slide her tongue in deep.

Loreza had a tight lip lock on her wife’s starfish tongue fucking it hot and hard. She pulled back and shoved the ribbed dildo into her mouth and sucked hard on it cleaning her wife’s sweet ass off the cool ass juice soaked glass shaft.  Loreza moaned tasting her wife’s ass on the dildo.  Arianna looked back as they both moaned hard and loud at the obscene show of total love. 

Loreza slammed her anal dildo back home up Arianna’s ass.  Loreza rammed her glass anal cock home again and again.  Her other hand in a slow piston motion slamming her other dick deep into her wife’s belly.  Arianne’s cunt stretched out tight around the thick shaft.  Her inner lips pulled into an O ring all wet and red around the thick shaft torpedo fucking her dripping snatch.

Dorea had a loose lip lock on Myrcella’s clit. She siphon sucked the hard nubbin the vibrations and frictions making Myrcella crazy with ecstasy.  The eighteen year old sand snake slipped two fingers into Myrcella’s twat and pumped them hard in and out her wife’s slurping love box. She sucked on Myrcella’s clit with hard sucks slipping in a third finger stretching out Myrcella tight cunt around her pumping fingers.

Dorea was slamming her hand into her wife’s stretched out couchie.  Dorea’s bent thumb slamming into Myrcella’s clit with each savage stroke burying her fingers in her wife’s twat.  Dorea’s left hand was above Myrcella’s mound and the heel jammed into her wife’s lower belly and pressing in hard with short jerks.  The pressure on her wife’s womb a major erogenous zone for the former Lannister. 

Dorea lifted her head from her love suck on Myrcella’s clit.  “I am going to make you cum so fucking hard for me Myrcella.  Your my slut!  Our slut!  You holes belong to us!  We may share you with our sisters or Ellaria but you belong to us!”

“Yes yes yes” Myrcella moaned her cunt pounded so hard and deep like she needed.  “I’m your whore and slut.  Defile me like the fucking slut I am! Aauugggg unngg hhhnngg hhhnnn hhnngg ooohhhh ffuucckkkkkkk!” the Lioness whimpered as her belly melted in pleasure. 

Myrcella felt the tension rising in her belly.  Loreza had pulled out the two dildos she had been fucking Arianne with.  She fed them one at a time to Arianna. 

“Clean your cunt off my cock bitch!”  Arianna moaned as Loreza slipped the thick shaft into her aunt’s mouth and slowly pumped it in and out the clenched lips of her aunt.  Arianna moaned loudly sucking her pussy off the shaft.  Loreza pulled it out and then brought up the other shaft soaked in her Aunt’s ass juice up to Arianne’s mouth.

“Suck your fucking hot sweet asshole off my other dick Auntie!”  Arianna locked eyes with her niece and parted her lips as her head came forward to swallow the ass juice soaked dildo.  The heir of Drone locked her lips on the ribbed glass shaft.  She pumped her head sensually up down the shaft sliding up and down her tongue.  All the time Arianne moaned as she cleaned her sweet ass off Loreza anal dildo shaft.  Myrcella saw Loreza’s eyes roll back into her skull at the obscene display of sluttiness.  Gods it was so fucking hot!

Dorea was wolf sucking on Myrcella’s clit her head rocking as she lashed the rigid clit in her lips as her head pulled in and out.  Dorea stretched and pulled on Myrcella’s upper cunt sucked deep into her mouth.  The young woman’s cunt stretched out.  The cunt meat not sucked into Dorea’s mouth all red and shiny with slimy cum.  Dorea snuffled as she ate her wife out and looked up Myrcella’s hard flat belly.  Myrcella hands were cupped over her titties grinding in circles on the sweaty flesh. Myrcella’s palms mashing and pulping her own small full A cup titties.

Loreza was pounding both of Arianne’s love holes again with her dildos.  Her clenched hands around her dildos hammered into the Mrytell’s ass and mound.    Both shafts were milky with cum effluent.  Arianne’s asshole spasmed on the shaft slamming it with hard strokes and her cunt was slurping and making such hot wet sounds.    “Cum for me auntie cum for your hot niece!”

Dorea had risen up hunched over and her left hand wiped back and forth over Myrcella’s clit in a blur.  She stared down at the twat she was fucking.  Her right hand slamming her fingers in all way piercing the hot cauldron of Myrcella’s inner core.  The left hand was a blur jacking hard into her wife’s clitoral hood with each swipe.  Myrcella lifted her head up and felt it jerk hard forward on her neck cawing helplessly.

She looked over at Arianne.  Loreza was slamming her dildos furiously into her slut’s fuck holes.  Arianne’s voluptuous ass cheeks and hips rippling with the furious fucking they were receiving.  Arianne’s face twisted with primal bliss.  “Cum you gods damned slut!”  Myrcella watched Loreza slam her dildos home savagely again and again into Arianne’s fuck holes.  Arianne’s face was slashed hard with intense ecstasy.

Suddenly Arianne body surged up onto her palms her head snapped back her eyes looking at the canopy over the bed unseeing.  Loreza continued slamming her dildos home with a hard loving fuck rhythm.  "Oh! Oh fuck—OOOWWWGGGGGGGG! AWWWONNNNGGGG!" Arianne suddenly cried out, her voluptuous body jackknifing and flipping in front of Loreza as the first paroxysm of a sharp climax ripped through her.  The adult woman wailed and her hands tore at the sheets.

Arianne’s body bucked and jackknifed violently her heavy tits whiplashing and slapping into each other beneath the voluptuous woman.  Her face tore apart with searing almost agonizing pleasure.  "Arruuunnggggg! Anngghhh! Oh Loreza! Unnmmnngghiieee!" she cried out, flipping and hips her surging up and down as her spine nearly shattered with crippling seizures of fucking with bliss.  Her flesh quivering and flexing with each snap of her back.

Seeing her wife cum triggered Myrcella’s own orgasm.  “Aaawwwnnoogghhhnnnn! Unnghhiiiieeeeee! Unnnghhiiieeeeee!” Myrcella wailed as her hips bucked up into the hands fucking her so gloriously.  Her upper body jerked up off the bed and slammed back repeatedly her firm tits whiplashing around on her chest.  Her elbows helplessly hammered the bed as her body spasmed totally out of her control.  Her cunt splattered and slurped on the fingers fucking them.  “Unngghhiiieeeeeeee! Mmnngghhiieeeeeeee! Nnggghhnnniieeeeee!” she screamed in pure love to her sand snake.

The sisters took their wives and enfolded them in strong sinewy arms and cooed and stroked their trembling and now weeping wives. The love they felt for the sisters overwhelming them as tears of pure joy and happiness flowed down their cheeks.

The sisters stroked sweaty bodies and looked at each other.  Then they slowly pulled their wives hands to their lips and kissed the hands slowly folding them into fists and kissed the balled hands all over murmuring and making hot eye contact with their wives. 

Soon Arianne and Myrcella had their sand snakes laid out on the bed their pelvises up tilted with pillows.  They bent down and sucked lovingly on wet quims further exciting and inflaming their eighteen year old wives.  The two wives slurping and sucking in sweet cunt meat to munch on.  Then they would tongue rigid clits with quick tongue flicks with interspersed hard sucks. 

They moved to tongue fucking sloppy wet cunt holes their heads hammering up and down in unison as the sand snakes liked to be fucked in total lock step when side by side on the bed and being serviced by their wives.  Myrcella glanced over at Arianne whose sweaty lank hair jerked with her head’s hammering motion driving her tongue deep up Loreza’s sweet pussy.

They had their wives soon panting and pleading.  Arianna unstopped the liquid silk bottle and poured the extremely slick, water-soluble lube over her and Myrcella’s right hands and then over their slut’s swollen cunts.  The slimy concoction slavered hands and fuck holes with a slimy erotic coating.  Both women got down on knees and hunched over their trembling wives pelvises.  The women quickly worked four fingers into the loosened with orgasms pussies.  They used their free hands to pour more of the magical lube onto their hands they had worked deeper into their wives couchies.  They then ran the liquid over their lovers pussies to further lubricate their cunts for their fists.

The taste was not unpleasant and Myrcella and Arianne bent in randomly to suck hard on bulging clits making their sand snakes cry out in ecstasy.  The sisters liked to be fucked in unison and looked at each other with lust addled eyes and leaned toward each other and gripped the back of each other’s heads and kissed deeply.  Their tongues working deep in each other’s mouths.  The twins deep kissing with coiled wrestling tongues.

Arianne and Myrcella slowly bent their thumbs in and wormed them up into the tight twats they were fucking.  Soon Myrcella had her hand in up to her knuckles inside her slut’s tight quim.  Dorea’s pussy stretched out tight on her hand buried in it.  Myrcella turned her head slightly to watch Arianne’s progress.  Myrcella was folded down her head slightly cocked over so she could watch Arianne as she tongue lashed Dorea’s clit and fast sucked on it making Dorea shriek in ecstasy.

Arianne had a bigger hand.  She patiently worked her wife’s pussy open for her love fist.  She pumped and rotated her hand loosening Loreza’s twat her hand now in up to her third knuckles rippling along the edges of her wife’s vaginal hole.  The Martell then worked her thumb into the third knuckle up her niece’s tight quim.

Myrcella slowly stroked in and out not quite burying her hand into Dorea.  Dorea looked over at her twin and then leaned in again kissing deeply as Loreza chuffed.  Arianne slowly wormed her hand back and forth in a half circle stretching out Loreza’s pussy.  Myrcella knew it was worth the patience.  Three nights ago Arianne had fisted her so good and deep her fist twisting in and out her puss until she had simply exploded.

Now Arianne had her knuckles sweeping into the vaginal opening of her niece.  Loreza’s soaked labia lips slathered over her wife’s knuckles and upper hand.   Her vaginal juices slimed her wife’s hands.  They got the liquid silk bottle and poured more lubricant over their hands and stretched out twats.

Arianne and Myrcella now had their fists poised to sink deep up into teenage bellies.  They nodded to each other and pushed into the hot cauldrons of pink cunt holes of their wives in unison.

“Huunngggggggggg!” Loreza chuffed out her head rising up a stricken look of ecstasy on her face.  She stared at her aunt’s hand slowly sinking deep into her snatch her wet labia lips riding down the back of Arianne’s hand.

“Hhunn hunnggg oowwwggggg!” Dorea cried out feeling Myrcella’s knuckles stretch out her vaginal ring and then into her vagina.  Dorea’s pussy locking tight on the hand now in it.  Myrcella groaned feeling Dorea’s wet heat sliding down the back of her hand her wet pussy slithering down and soaking her hand in wet heat.  Dorea’s eyes rolled back in her head “Uunngggg oohhh _Myrcellaaaaa babyyyy_!” Dorea gagged in raw pleasure.  Both Myrcella and Arianne leaned in and suckled on shiny nubbins as the sand snakes chuffed and kissed each other deeply.

Myrcella and Arianne paused letting their wives muffs stretch out and fully accommodate the hands buried into the sisters’ tight pussies.  They then began to slowly rock their hands to further stretch out their wives cunts.  The sisters moaned pushing into the hands rocking in their couchies stretching their vaginas out on the hands buried in them.  Then Arianne and Myrcella slowly began to push and pull their hands in the tight cunts gripping their folded hands in a hot tight velvet fist of wet slippery heat.

Myrcella slowly brought her fingers together and formed her fist stretching out her lover.  She saw by the look of concentration on Arianne’s face that she too was forming her love fist.  They slowly began to rock their hands and then pump softly stretching out their loves creamy cum filled cunts.  Arianne rose up and drooling out long ribbons of spit into her lover’s hot frothing box and pushed her fist deeper into Loreza.  "Oh gods!  Unhhhhh!" the sand snake gibbered.  Myrcella had worked her fist slowly into Dorea’s pussy twisting her knuckles churning inner hot slimy petals and rubbing on her vaginal walls "Yes . . . yes . . . oh my sweet Myrcella—fuck meeeee—fuck my cunt good with your fist baby" the sand snake croaked.  Her eyes pleaded for her wife to fuck her hard.  She locked eyes with Myrcella with throbbing love. 

Myrcella rose up slightly.  Arianne followed suite.  They both pulled their fists back to the vaginal openings of the sister’s and then surged their fists in deep jamming into their sand snakes cervixes with a wet thump.  Their lover’s pussies tightly clenched on their wives wrists pulsing hotly in wet heat.  Mrycella pulled her fist back and then surged forward again her fist thumping her lover’s cervix.  Dorea was gagging in helpless pleasure.  Loreza was twisting as Arianne rammed her fist home over and over.

The Sand Snakes body jerked up the mattress slightly with each loving twisting fist thrust up their tight drooling couchies.  Their faces stricken with primal bliss of being fisted hard and deep.

Soon Myrcella and Arianne had cum rings smeared around their wrists all creamy and milky.  They picked up the pace and force rammed their twisting fists home again and again.  Arianne had bent down and was sucking hard on Loreza clit while Myrcella was using her left hand to fork her love’s clit and rub her thumb over it.

The sisters were kissing desperately their hands gripping shoulders and ribs in tight grips.  Their faces were filled with snarls and grimaces of shocking pleasure. 

For the next several minutes four women fucked beautifully.  Love was freely given and love taken.  Myrcella slammed her twisting fist home over and over making Dorea whoop and her hips leap forward to take all of Myrcella’s fist.  Each forward thrust by Dorea rammed her cunt forward impaling her pussy on Myrcella’s love fist.  Her pussy lips far down on Myrcella’s wrist on the in stroke.

Now both women were sucking fiercely on rock hard clits.  Suddenly Dorea arched her back hard and deep lifting pelvis up to the fist slamming home the knuckles sliding over her g-spot.  “AAARRRWWWWONNNGGGGGGG!” Dorea roared her pelvis leaping up and her body convulsing wildly.  “AAAWWOOOGGGGGGG! AARRRUUUUNNGGGGGG!” Dorea screamed in almost agonizing pleasure.  Myrcella jammed her free arm over the sand snake’s belly to press her down onto the mattress as she rammed her fist fiercely into her wife’s exploding twat “Unngghhhiiieeeeeeee! Auunnggghhiiieeeeee!” Dorea screamed in shattering bliss.  Her body convulsed and thrashed.

Myrcella moaned feeling her wife’s trim spasm hard on her rotating pumping fist.  Each spasm locking down on her pumping fist in a wet slippery hot grip that her turning knuckles churned through.

Beside Myrcella, Loreza body jacked up off the bed in a snap convulsion of womb rending ecstasy.  Loreza body had jerked up at nearly a forty-five degree angle.  Her body jerked in a rigid grip of searing bliss.  As Arianne looked up at her niece Loreza’s eyes rolled back into her skull and her body started to convulse violently.  "Oh godddsssss!  Ummmnngghiieee! Uunngghhiieeeeeee! Mmmnngghhiieeeee!" Loreza cried out, her body up in the air flipping forward and jerking back only to jack forward again and again.  Her body up high off the bed as violent seizures of cumming ripped through her body.  Her small tits whiplashed on her chest with her throes of bliss.  Then a horrible spasm tore her body and sent her crashing to the bed convulsing.  "Oh!  Ffffuucckkkk! Annnggghmmnniieeee! Oooowwggggggggggg!"

Myrcella was in heaven feeling her wife’s cunt convulse on her fist over and over with her stupendous orgasm.  Oh so slowly did the sand snakes come down from their orgasmic bliss. 

For a minute she and Arianne left their fists in their wives belly knowing how they relished the feeling of being full.  They loved the feeling of being connected to their wife so intimately.  Then the hands were unfolded and relaxed to let slip out of distended and very happy pussies.  The groggy sand snakes watched their wives move up and take them lovingly into their arms and pulled them tight and enfolded in arm and legs.  Their right hands going up to thread into midnight black locks.  Hair now streaked and soaked in the sisters’ own cum.  Arianne and Myrcella pulled their lover’s mouths tight and kissed them in languid love with slippery wet tongues.

They had snuggled and cooed in post coital bliss.  Now Myrcella smiled.  Her other wives were asleep.  Arianne was on her back with Loreza spread out on her with her cheek on a full bosom snoring and drooling.  She had Dorea pressed against her from the other side.  Her right cum soaked hand intertwined with Dorea’s fingers and pressed to her heart.

Yes indeed, Myrcella was one happy slut.  She moved to press against Dorea’s body pulling the sheets over their bodies.  She wiggled in mashing her tits and pussy into Dorea’s hard sweaty body.  She quickly feel asleep.  

/////////

Myrcella was at the table she and Arianne used to work on their reports and work out the details of their projects.  They worked side by side, as they always had.  Myrcella always smiled thinking back to their times as teacher and student.  It had been during lessons from Arianne that Myrcella had first started falling in love with her teacher.

She fingered the choker around her throat, and looked at the choker around Arianne’s throat.  It had been her passion that had formed their pride, but now she considered just what that all meant.  Arianne was the heir to Dorne.  Someday, they would have to explore that future.  She had tried several times to broach the subject of her succession, but Arianne did not want to speak of it, so Myrcella backed off.  She too wanted Doran to live forever.

They had gone over the crop reports from their initial harvest of their ‘drip irrigation’ project.  The numbers had been most pleasing.  They had the farmers take detailed measurements of the water levels each day in the morning, high noon, and late afternoon.  It had been Arianne who had suggested putting poles in the middle of the canals, and running white fabric tented over the waterways to reduce evaporation.  It worked for the Bedouins to reduce their perspiration, why not something inanimate? 

The water loss had been reduced, and the amount of water necessary to make each plant grow and thrive along with it.  For the next phase, they were going to quadruple the acreage to make sure the method could be scaled up.   The bamboo used for the pipes was already being planted and harvested.  That, along with working out the binding of the joints was proving to be the most difficult part of the project.

They had discovered a compound made from the rubber trees of Sothoryos.  It would seal the joints quite well they had proved after several various compounds were developed.  The climate of the coastal Piedmont of the lands south of Wyl were most conducive to bamboo. The mists coming up from the ocean feeding the bamboo with ample moisture.  The plants growing up to eighteen inches a day. 

They had all the items they needed to scale up their project.

Once that was settled, they moved to improving trade to the newly freed cities and establishments rimmed around Slaver’s Bay.  New merchants were rising from the dust of the old, and they needed goods to trade.  The old economy was based on slavery; the grooming and selling of slaves had been the main form of wealth creation. Now that was gone.

Many slaves had been trained to produce the goods that the slave owners craved in their domiciles, or in public displays of their wealth.  Therefore, carpenters, masons, metal workers and jewelers who were already skilled were ready to make goods for clients.  The former slaves would now receive compensation for their work.  They would make goods that were desired by the new, rising working classes, and the new rich.  The now truly free cities, and the privileged of Westeros clamored for their exquisite workmanship.

House Martell was poised to do very well in trade with the new artisans of Volantis and other cities of the east.  Where other houses had either waited for the dust to settle, or had just been slow to consider the possibilities Daenerys’ changes had brought about, Arianne Martell had not been.

She had lazily whispered plans to her wife soon after the Queen landed.  Arianne had traced patterns in the sweat soaking Myrcella’s body, and spoke her thoughts on trade with liberated Slaver’s Bay.  After, they had fucked hard and were satiated Arianne often broke her new ideas to her partner in Game of Thrones, Myrcella.  The twins were busy rolling around on the floor furs devouring each other in sixty-nine.  Their snuffles and caws were sweet background music.  The Sand Snakes were not interested in such mundane things such as trade.

Arianne thought it was time to move.  While other Houses and lordships waited and fretted, now was the time to act. She had found two Summer Islander captains ready to sail east with holds full of goods.  She wanted to send emissaries to all of the cities proposing trade, seeking the signing of contracts. 

Myrcella remembered her studies as a star struck student to Arianne, going over the economies of the cities around Slaver’s Bay and to the west in Volantis.  These cities did not grow their own food, but instead imported it.  They would soon starve without the grains from the inland communities of Essos. 

Dorne had some basic trade with the slave cities, but had never sought out anything further due to their distaste of the slavers. Now, they was gone.  Arianne was anxious to strike while the iron was hot.  Dorne, with its citrus fruits, special wines, lemons, olives, pomegranates, colored peppers, spices, mustard nigella seed, would put the spice and verve in their diets over in Essos.

They would make a fortune and help establish merchants, warehouses and shop owners in the newly freed cities at the same time.  Myrcella had thought her wife’s ideas were splendid.  Her wife’s intellect and passion always turned her on.  What made the idea even more wonderful were her fingers pumping slowly in and out of Arianne’s hot wet twat, and her sensual lips sucking on Arianne’s turgid throbbing nipple as Arianne explained her thoughts.  Soon all talking about trade ceased.  They had more important matters to attend too.

They had finally received their first responses from their overtures to the continent of Essos.  The Summer Islander had immediately inked deals with Dorne to carry produce, and offer warehouses in their homelands to allow time for the infrastructure to be developed in the freed cities.  They had developed means to dry store fruit, vegetables, and grains for long voyages. 

The bold and the progressive of new Essos were now responding to Arianne’s overtures.  These would be the persons that Dorne would build its new trade empire on.

The free cities on the Eastern coast of Essos were still slow in taking any imitative.  They all feared the instability of their situations, a few cities by and large had been destroyed.  The noble families had been thrown into disarray, and they were reluctant to seek out new contacts.

Into the void, crime families were moving in, but if Dorne acted quickly they should be able to set up their contracts before others filled the vacuum.  They would become established and able to fend off competitors, and resist the crime lords and their demands.

As Arianne and Myrcella continued poring over the initial proposals, Myrcella felt a surge of pride for her wife.  Her courage and quick thinking shamed the men and women of other Houses. 

Myrcella reviewed the legal documentation accompanying the initial contracts again. Their lawyers had stricken some clauses.  A few bold entrepreneurs from the east had come to Dorne to meet them in person regarding their new partnership and to discuss terms.

Of course they had to deal with perceptions and sexist pigs.  When the initial emissaries arrived, Myrcella had smirked when the odious men expected to be met by other men.  They had quickly learned in negotiations that these women were in fact their betters.  She had so enjoyed seeing their smirks of condescension slowly disappear.  How their satisfaction had turned to concern, then to outright distress as she and Arianne played the merchants against each other.  Before long the Pride of Dorne had most favorable contracts indeed.

One trader had worked with them as equals from the start, and he left with, by far, the best deal.  They gave this man a long term contract, where the others were given only six month deals.  This man had also received advantageous contract terms.

It had been a productive week.

The success of those meetings still had her very horny as she awakened in the predawn gloom with a full bladder.  She and Arianne were very sound sleepers; they would never make good lookouts. As her senses returned to her, she smiled with what she was hearing.

She looked down to the floor beside the bed.  There Dorea was on her knees beside the bed going down on Loreza with her sister’s legs resting on her shoulders. Loreza was biting the inside of her arm. Her whole body was shaking violently and at that moment harsh convulsions started to tear at her body.  Her head jerked up and pounded down slamming the bed as her arm swallowed her strangled screams.  Loreza’s hips grinding up into her twin’s mouth.

Myrcella got up to use the newly installed commode.  Daenerys had shared designs for her water tower, plumbing and commode from Volantis. Tradesmen had installed the setup for the royal household to use. It worked like a charm.

As she returned, she watched with the canopy screen pushed back as Dorea got up on the bed and rode her sister’s face with her swollen clamshell.  She soon had both hands locked behind her sister’s head, pulling it up hard into the pussy she was grinding down hard into the gobbling, sucking mouth. 

Her body exploded in wild flips and jackknifes as spittle sprayed out clenched teeth swallowing screams of ravaged ecstasy.  Slowly her body sagged down and then the twins moved fully on the bed and embraced tenderly. 

Myrcella did not try to join.  She and Arianne understood that the twins needed plenty of time to fuck one on one.  Their love was hot and intense, and needed to express itself often with just the two of them fucking often with her and Arianne watching getting hot and bothered.  As Myrcella went back to sleep the twins were on their sides with faces buried in between thighs gobbling sweet gash, the bed jerking and shaking as muffled screams swallowed by wet camel toes filled her ears with sweet music.

She had awakened three hours later, and Arianne was already up and half dressed.  She told her wife they had a busy day. She refused Myrcella’s overtures of lovemaking.  In a huff Myrcella got dressed.  Myrcella had been horny all morning, and now early afternoon with no satisfaction.  The sand snakes had gone to the academy to train.

Arianne was not helping her frustration.  Her bodice left three quarters of her full tits exposed.  The delightful globes were constantly compressing and shifting with her wife’s movements; the creamy brown flesh making her tummy ache and mouth water. 

Arianne brought up the idea of establishing a breeding center in Volantis to breed Sand Steeds.  The new merchants and nobility would appreciate the mounts. 

They discussed this for a few minutes.  Both she and Arianne were working hard day in and day out to impress the new Queen.  They wanted to be very necessary to her - they wanted Dorne to be first in her thoughts. She had no desire for the throne, but she wanted to be close to the Queen.  She wanted to make her mark before Arianne was called to the throne of Dorne. They knew they were making inroads to that. 

“We will crush these fucking Dune Raiders.” Arianne barked out suddenly. 

“I know we will baby . . . I hate that they are taking advantage of Dorne mobilizing to heed the Queen’s call.  They have become emboldened.  Their reach has grown, and they are causing much harm to our subjects . . . they are disrupting trade that the Bedouins need, and playing havoc with the wells of the central and eastern Dorne deserts.  We will crush them!”

She was suddenly pulled into a tight squeeze, her face in Arianne’s throat and her small tits smothered by her wife’s full bosom.  “I love how you say ‘my people’.  You are truly a Martell now.  Gods I love you Myrcella.”  Myrcella’s body had been infused with heat, feeling her wife’s full bosom pressed into her body. 

“We will be leaving in a week to seek out and destroy these fuckers!” Arianne told Myrcella fiercely.  She and Arianne had been analyzing the attacks and their patterns.  They had studied the maps of Dorne closely.  Everyone knew they were using the trackless wades and their dry waterways and hidden gullies to move about.

The raiders had been attacking across the heartland of central Dorne.  The attacks moving from region to region.

Arianne was sure she had located their main camp.  The heir to Dorne had analyzed the attacks and saw an underlying pattern.  Though the attacks were spread out they seemed to cross over a central pivot point.  That had to be where the base camp was.  She had been questioning some visiting Bedouins from the region. Two had agreed to be their guides.  In four days they would leave to seek out and destroy these raiders, and the cancer would be removed.  Their sister wives were anxious to begin the campaign.

Oberyn was fully supportive of his youngest daughters in their marshal designs.  Their father was anxious for his youngest sand snakes to prove themselves in combat.  He himself was too busy to deal with the bandits, with the mobilization of Dorne for the possible march north.  What no one knew was that she and Arianne themselves would be going on the expedition.  By the seven hells, they were not going to be left behind with their wives riding into danger.  They could provide analysis and strategy to their wives and their cavalry.

Myrcella again glanced at her wife’s sweet breast.  The brown globes so full and her nipples poking out the sheer material.  Her body shivered and she had to gulp again as her mouth watered with fuck hunger for her wife.  She looked away her mind’s eye still caressing those succulent brown creamy tits begging to be devoured.

“You know you have been staring at my tits and swallowing loudly all morning and afternoon, Myrcella?”

A sudden shame flooded the young woman.  They had work to do and all she really wanted to do was fuck her beautiful wife.  They had made so much progress today!  She hung her head at her lack of control, and her lower lip started to tremble.  She needed to be more disciplined.

“Myrcella.” she heard her name.

She looked up and her breath left her body. 

Arianne was reaching behind her neck unhooking the sty and now worked more loose the laces to her bodice.  Her heavy tits spilled out.  The twenty-five year old woman cupped and massaged roughly her tits before a hypnotized Myrcella.

“Oooohhh Myrcella what you do to meeee . . . my cunt is so wet for your baby . . .  I’ve wanted you to throw these papers on the floor and throw me down on this table all morning and take me!” she said in a soft breathy voice.

Myrcella cupped the closest full breast squeezing in hard just like Arianne liked it.  “Hunnggggg oh gods yesssss baby!” Arianne gurgled out, feeling her tit fill with heat and need.  She watched with lidded eyes as Myrcella lifted the full tit to her mouth and swallowed the brown globe feverishly.  Myrcella started to rhythmically suck on the turgid teat.  Myrcella leaned in and worked her lips further onto the breast swallowing most of the large steeple areola wolf sucking.  Arianne’s eyelids fluttered shut.  Now both of their eyes rolled back into their skulls.  One giving pleasure and the other taking pleasure in the prefect wheel of life. 

Myrcella moaned in pure happiness.  She was going to fuck Arianne so good.

 

**Arianne**

Tomorrow they would be riding out to confront the dune raiders.  She knew that they had this one opportunity to ride out with their beloved sand snakes.  The Queen and her father would shit their undergarments when they discovered that she and Myrcella had ridden into the deserts with their wives.  Hopefully, if they proved themselves in combat, they would be allowed out again in the future.  She knew there would be resistance, but they were crafty and cunning and they will have proven themselves by then.

She was walking the market area of Shadow City that sprawled to the west and south of Sunspear.  It had slowly grown over the centuries, beneath the comforting shadows of the ancient castle.  The people were safe and prosperous, knowing the Spear of Dorne was in those very walls ready to defend them. The three massive Winding Walls, tall and impenetrable, encircled one another, containing miles of narrow alleys, hidden courts, and noisy bazaars.

The town began life started under the shadow of the castle's massive Winding Walls.  Mud-brick shops and windowless hovels were closest, then west of those were stables, inns, winesinks, and pillow houses - some which had walls of their own. Hovels and homesteads then spread beyond. The city had slowly grown with time.

The outskirts of the city were now only three miles from the Battleborne Academy of Dorne.  She paused in front of the entrance to the main food bazaar.  She looked in the direction of the Academy, where her two Sand Snake wives were.  She knew they were training one last time, making sure their swords, javelins, bullwhips and throwing axes were ready for battle.

They would be getting their precious traditional Bedouin Mughal bows ready for combat.  The bows measured about four feet.  She had always found the geometry of their double curves appealing. The bows were small, but powerful with grips covered in velvet.  Several strings of thick catgut lined the Mughal bow on its concave side, to give it elasticity and force. The belly was made of finely polished wild goat’s horn in jet black. Glued to this was a thin slip of hard, tough wood. The ends were fashioned to represent snakes' heads with the horn left plain, while the wooden back was decorated with rich intermingled arabesques of gilded birds, flowers and fruit.

The bows were heirlooms of House Martell, granted to the House by Nymeria herself as a wedding gift to Mors Martell, the man she wed upon her arrival in Westeros. They had been passed down from generation to generation.  Like the sword of House Dayne, the bows were not always taken up by every generation.  Their father had not been a man of the bow. The older sand snakes had eschewed the bows too, seeking mastery of other weapons.

 Arianne entered a large, low walled compound with red bricks plastered over with stucco.  The area was spacious, filled with small tents and loosely constructed wood that formed stalls and displays to store wares, and nooks for the merchants to sit and eat and drink in comradery of sellers everywhere. They would often talk of how only they could be trusted, and how their competitors were thieves and of no account, but towards evening the same merchants were often sitting together laughing as they exchanged tales of gullible women and the art of the sell.

She and Myrcella had no skill with haggling.  They were way too eager to buy at the first price hawked to them, driving the twins to distraction.  They had fumed that she and Myrcella were pampered and spoiled the first time they brought them here. This was a totally different Game of Thrones that operated on a completely different set of rules. She and Myrcella had started to cry at the sand snakes rebuke.  Then Sand Snakes had broken down themselves, begging for forgiveness.  They would have laughed at any man who scorned them, but it had hurt when it came from Loreza and Dorea.

It had been agreed that they would do the haggling from then on, after the first time out shopping. 

Arianne walked into the bazaar.  She looked to her left and saw a booth that had high wood crossbars, from which hung a multitude of ceremonial and religious beads to guard against non-existent Jinns.  The beads were the colors of the rainbow, and of all sizes.  Behind that was a booth filled with bolts of cloth that had ends displayed, ready to be cut off for sewing.  The colors, material and textures were pleasing to the eyes. 

Arianne saw a red silk scarf that would flatter her hair. The man was offering her an “unbelievable price”.  She refused him; she would wait till she could bring her nieces.  She moved over to the right across the main aisle.  There, a merchant of spices was hawking her wares along with a young son and daughter.  In front of them were four rows of medium sized circular pails filled near to the top with spices, the colors a riot to the eye - purple and white predominantly, interspersed with a few containers of green, red, blue and orange. To the sides were large square bins with wooden slats that had large tubers of brown, black, white and purple colors.  Behind the circular pails were large storage containers with open tops, large leafy plants freshly plucked inside the pails.

She had dealt with this vendor before, with Dorea. She made it clear that Dorea would inspect her purchase later and the prices charged.  The woman had smiled as she picked out basil, black cut pepper, salt and saffron.  She gave the Martell a bag of leafy spinach as well.  Arianne smiled, and left with her purchase. 

She passed a stall with a man surrounded by bleating goats.  A cow was mooing, along with an ibex, and a yak.  The man had pails of food in front of the animals, which they ate from contentedly.  The animals were sleepy as they were milked to fill orders.  She watched a man haggle a price for a small bottle of fresh yak milk; Loreza’s favorite.  She looked over the bottles as another woman bartered for a bottle of goat’s milk.  Then a man came up asking for yak and cow milk.  Arianne then moved in, asking for the same sized bottles for her purchase of each type of milk.

The man was leering at her low cut bodice and wide hips.  He of course quoted thrice of what she had just clandestinely heard.  She arched her eyebrow, and told the man she would only pay the prices she had heard.  He had wailed and moaned that his children would starve at those prices.  Her heart would have caved once, before her education.  She held firm and soon had her milk at the price she demanded.

She walked on with her items; things her wives rarely considered. They simply could not cook worth a shit.  She enjoyed cooking for them, though, when time permitted.  Tonight she would make them their favorite dishes before they all headed out into danger tomorrow.

As she strode to the sector with stalls for fresh meat, she passed a vendor hawking pecans. The price was exorbitant, due to being so water intensive. Arianne had been doing research.  Most places only had a few trees, due to their greedy thirst. 

She remembered a childhood journey to Yardenwood that housed cousins on her mother’s side of the family.  It was a small holding on the main peninsula that reached out into the sea, The Broken Arm.  She remembered it now as the one land in Dorne on its eastern side that had ample rainfall from the currents colliding in the ocean off the coast of The Broken Arm.  Warm water from the Sea of Dorne hitting the current of Hurmoz was cold and dark.

The colliding water made for many weather fronts that kept that area well-watered and green.  She had recently contacted her cousins there.  They were anxious to try out her hypothesis that the land would be most hospitable to pecan trees.

As part of her research, she had selected the breeds of Cape Fear, Brandeth, Chickasaw, Creek and Golden Groove for their precocious growth.  She would try other species that were slower growing later, but she hoped that with grafting and good husbandry within eight years they would have their first harvests.

If successful, the demand would be great, and the income coming into that poor area of Dorne would greatly boost their economy.  It would be one more item to trade with Essos one day.  Her sweet wife Myrcella had thrown herself into the study of pecans and other nuts when Arianne had mentioned her idea.  She wanted to make sure they did not deplete the natural resources with what they grew.  She had set up a book of tables and graphs that the farmers would fill out to catalog their efforts, to see what worked best.

Arianne arrived at the booth of a meat merchant.  He had just killed a kid, and had a long line of sausage hanging off a wood slat between two beams.  She smelled the hickory used to cook the sausage with, and knew Myrcella would be most pleased.  The Sand Snakes loved fresh kid cooked in her herbs and broth stew.

They would eat, and then fuck deep in the night. She felt her nipples getting hard at the thought.  She saw the man eyeing her nipples poking out the sheer silk.  She didn’t care.  Let him think he was something hot.  She was tired of this haggling.  He quoted a price and she halved it. She batted her eyelashes and bent low to let him see plenty of cleavage, and pressed into his arm when looking at a choice cut of veal for herself.  She got all for sixty percent off.  She knew one way to haggle unique to herself.

She had all of her ingredients, and strolled down the side of the main walkway, looking into the stalls as she passed. One had fresh vegetables in large wicker baskets, filled to the brim.  She had the basic staples, but spied a small tub with sweet purple onions. An old woman was manning this stall.  The woman recognized her as the heir to Dorne, and wanted to give her the onion for free.  She had given the woman a big tip for the onion. 

Only when she was two stalls down did she start to wonder if the woman had played her. 

It didn’t matter; she had done well today.  The next two stalls had regular produce of tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, onions and beans.  The vegetables were of all colors, shapes and sizes showing the various breeds and sub-species, displayed in delicate arrangements to attract the eye and loosen the purse strings.

Near the entrance of the bazaar she saw a large stand that displayed many statutes and representations of the wheel of life that were of the Bedouin goddess of life and death,  her eight arms supporting the circle. Each of the arms spread out on each side of the goddess’s body with her hands gripping the wheel.  Each hand had a different weapon that it held, the weapon’s edge or tip projected out past the wheel circumference.  Each arm represented the types of emotional states that the Jinns use to wrong a person:  anger, greed, jealousy, fear, indifference, infidelity, apostasy and betrayal. 

The figures were carved with cunning to make the woman both beautiful and frightful at the same time.  The figures were on a stepped display case.  The one on the right had nine levels and the one to the left was five levels; both numbers good luck in Bedouin culture.  The highest rows had the various forms Jinns took when they possessed a man or woman.  The most eye catching painted shapes were of various hideous monsters that the makers had created from their fertile imagination. 

On the next shelf down the carved figures were of the more traditional devils, demons, demented fairies along with vampires, half human half animal hybrids like minotaurs, harpies, satyrs and werewolves.  Then, the base level was full of brilliantly painted egg shapes used to represent Jinns in their native, harmless state as they drifted on the winds - spirits full of potential, but nothing more.

She fingered her choker, wondering if they could stylize the design and sell it.  She loved the design that Myrcella had created to show the love the Pride of Dorne had for each other. 

Two days earlier, while looking through some of Myrcella’s research papers she had come across some drawings where a fierce Hydra-like Sand Snake was ascendant with a lioness and two other sand snakes clearly subordinate.  She had thought hard then, about the future.

She had been raised to take the leadership of Dorne. But then Myrcella came into her life.  She was willing to give her entire claim up for her wife.  They could become a force in the kingdom, and not just Dorne itself.

But in Dorne, they could fully implement their visions.

It was all confusing.  In some ways she wanted both, but could not have it.  As the Pride of Dorne they would be free to solve problems realm wide, and be free of the mundane.  But as the rulers of Dorne they could fully implement their visions and help their House reach higher and become ever more prosperous.  They were already well on their way.

She loved her father dearly, but sometimes Doran was too slow to react.  He would never have formed the new alliances with Essos so quickly.  Maybe not at all.  She was willing to explore new avenues of thought and production.  She could lead Dorne to true, peaceful, greatness.

She turned to the right and gasped.

Two booths down was her niece Obara, and Cersei Lannister.  They were looking over food items.  They were talking and acting like friends, and by the gods Cersei was looking _hot_!  She had put on about fifteen pounds of sinewy muscle, while retaining all her femininity.  Cersei was squeezing some cantaloupe in front of her small breasts suggestively.

Obara just stared at the globes.  She was actually nonplussed at Cersei’s sauciness.  When had the woman developed a sense of humor?  Cersei laughed and turned around, putting the fruit down.  Obara stared hungrily at the Lannister’s ass flexing with the woman’s movements.  Obara asked her if she wanted some garlic in their meal tonight.  Obara was the one sand snake that could actually cook. Cersei thought about it, then said yes. “You won’t want to be kissing me tonight,” she laughed.

Obara had mumbled and kicked the dirt.  Cersei reached up to get at the bundle of garlic bulbs up high on a peg.  The vendor did not want the fragrance to fend off clients.  Her ass clenched as she rose up to reach the garlic.  Poor Obara was drooling at the sight.  She had it bad.  She was definitely pussy whipped.

Arianne started to move off, not wanting a confrontation with Cersei.  Before she could escape though, she heard her niece calling out to her.  She sighed and turned around.  She was not ready to confront Cersei again.  She sighed again.  She had no choice.  She slowly walked over to the two women.

“Hello, niece.” Arianne spoke embracing Obara.  Cersei looked at her and tilted her head neutrally.  The drop dead gorgeous blond woman looked around, unsure, and examined some tomatoes very closely. 

After a minute Cersei started to move off.  Arianne’s niece reached out and gripped the Lannister’s elbow gently restraining her flight.  Obara tried to bring Cersei several times into the conversation, which was awkward for her and the Lannister both.  Geez, her niece had it bad.  Cersei just mumbled and looked down.

It was time to go.  She had moved off several steps when she heard Cersei call out her name, and she turned around.  She looked at the Lannister as if expecting an attack.  Obara was off to her side, looking at Cersei.  Both the women from Dorne waited.

“I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you before. It was out of hand. I can be a mean, vile cunt.”

“Stop that right now, Cersei. You are not that woman anymore!”  Obara cried out to her, trying to get Cersei to stop castigating herself.

Cersei just looked back at the tomatoes, and refused to look back up.

Obara and Arianne shared a look.  Cersei was definitely not the woman she had been.

Arianne left the bazaar.  She had a meal to cook, and an adventure to ride out on tomorrow morning.  She felt her breath flutter a little at the thought of actually riding off with the sand snakes.  She and Myrcella would not be left behind.  Doran and Oberyn could shove it up where the sun didn’t shine.

 

**Sand Snakes**

For three days they had ridden hard out from Sunspear, one hundred and ten strong.  They had four horses for each rider. They were riding in light cavalry style, their goal was pure speed pushing into the interior of Dorne. They rode hard for Vaith.  That would be the last castle and established human habitation before they entered the restless sand dunes that gave Dorne its name and character.

They had changed the horses constantly during their hard ride.  They carried just enough food and drink to sustain themselves, and fodder for their horses in their saddle bags.  The horses would drink at the rills and wells, which were well mapped and maintained.  The wells had grass for the horses to crop.

Small outputs and sand farmers greeted them warmly.  Dorne had established forts roughly every fifty miles on the main trade routes and tracks.  This allowed for a presence to be maintained.  If attacked, ravens would be sent to the nearest fort for support and reinforcement.  They had ridden out to the fort that paralleled the Greenblood River one hundred miles from Sunspear.  There, they were granted shelter and fodder for the horses. Mounts that had tired out or showed signs of leg stress were switched out. This light cavalry attack had been planned for nearly a month. Provisions and horses had been prepositioned for them.

The second night they had slept out in the open with heavy guard.  It was best to be prudent, even though they were still heavily in the sphere of Dorne’s protection.

Late afternoon of the third day, they had reached Vaith and the entryway to the Dune Seas and the low ranging Iron Mountains - the convoluted home of Bedouins and small homesteaders who lived off the land. 

The master of Vaith greeted them warmly.  A man in his late forties, he had risen to colonel in the military.  He was the one who had petitioned for this force.  The raiders in the dunes had proven to be too much for him.

Most of the hold’s forces were moving to marshalling areas while preparing for a possible march north.  The raiders were taking advantage of the lessened forces and focus of the current situation.  They were raiding and attacking homesteads, Bedouin camps and caravans travelling from east to west between the coasts and up into Highgarden. 

While always a problem, the raiders had grown suddenly more aggressive and potent in the last eight months.  They were clan-based and had often fought each other, but they seemed to have put aside their differences and banded together. Now they were a force to be reckoned with.

Loreza and Dorea planned on putting an end to the problem.

They had been given quarters in the tall, pale castle in the foothills of the Iron Mountains.  Tomorrow they would move into the dune sea, and begin seeking out the base of the raiders and, hopefully, annihilate them.  At the very least they wanted to bloody the noses of the raiders and teach them great caution.  When the forces of Dorne were no longer mobilized on behalf of the Queen, the problem would be entirely eradicated.

They had made love in the fort, in the small quarters provided for the commanders of the expedition.  Underneath the stars, they had only cuddled.

Now in their small royal quarters, they had fucked long and hard repeatedly with their wives, and each other.  They had total confidence in their abilities, but combat always had chance and luck involved.  They had drank deeply from their wives’ wellsprings again and again, savoring their sweet taste.

They continued into the dunes and wadis of Central Dorne.  The low mountains added defiles and dead end canyons to the mix.  They had moved with speed before, but now moved with stealth.  They had brought their Bedouin guides and had some of the best trackers with them.  Those skills would not be needed in the landscape of northern Westeros.  Everyone knew where the enemy was.

They had joined the scouts having left three hours before dawn to range out ahead of the cavalry.  They and the other scouts looked for evidence of passage and spoor of the raiders.  They had moved into the high passes and did not follow the main tracks.  They looked down on the defiles below looking for raiders or their tracks. 

Two days later they had still seen no evidence of the raiders.  The few locals they had come across had told them that the raiders had not been in that area for several weeks.  They had destroyed homesteads, ran off with young girls, and either killed livestock or stole outright.  The raiders were always on the move, roaming from area to area to shake off any pursuers. 

That night they made camp on high escarpments to limit the points of attack.  Dorea and Loreza had eaten with their wives, and then cuddled while not on watch. They had both been so impressed with their civilian wives. So far they had ridden well.  In Dorne, all royals learned how to ride horses, and Myrcella under Arianne’s tutelage had learned the skill as well. 

It was Arianne’s insight that was leading them generally north by east to the hoped for enemy camp.  They were only moving forward at fifteen to twenty miles per day now as they wound ever deeper into the dune sea.

They found the first tracks on the third day.  It was difficult to follow the trail in the hard rocks and scree that often was the floor of the wadis.  The raiders were keeping their horses to the stone, but a few partial hoof prints and some dung gave them away.  It could have been from a Bedouin, but Loreza’s instinct said otherwise.

On the fourth day, the tracks were more plentiful.  Arianne had a hypothesis as to where the raider’s camp was located.  She was sure it was in the depths of the painted deserts, where canyons would often lead to dead ends and the small defiles leading on for miles.  The scouts had been ranging out far and wide initially, but the focus narrowed as more evidence of the raiders was found.  They had found the remains of a skinned and butchered mountain goat just that morning.

They slowly constricted the noose of their search.  Near dusk of the fourth day Dorea and Loreza had met up from their separate scouting parties.  They were high up in the hills looking down at the twisted paths of the dried river below them.  They had several scouts on the floor of the dried up waterway. 

Arianne had guided them well to this point.  They were positive Arianne was right, and the enemy’s camp lay before them up the dried riverbed.  Somewhere up in the low mountains ahead they would find the raiders. They, along with their scouts, had explored miles into the dunes and wadis to the left and right and found no evidence of a camp. 

 A rider appeared at the throat of the wadi and the twins ducked down. They quickly notched their reverse compound bows.  The man was looking around, moving slowly.  He was likely a scout for the raiders, checking the route to their camp for enemies.  He moved slowly, looking down for evidence of possible enemies.

Seeing none, he rode up the defile past the two scouts hiding among the boulders.  The scouts quietly came out the boulders, put their bows down and drew their swords.  They stood in the path with their swords drawn.  They knew they had support on high.  They called out to the brigand.

The man immediately turned his horse around and charged, with a small battle axe drawn out.  He gave a war cry meaning to ride down the two scouts.  Two bows thrummed as one, and arrows hit the horse in the ribs and above the shoulder deep into the withers.  The horse screamed in pain, stumbling forward.  The first scout chopped the horse’s right leg clean in two, sending both horse and rider crashing to the ground. 

The sisters bounded down the boulders, finding a small path to reach the fallen rider.  The scouts had already moved out to the fallen horse and enemy lookout.  When they made it out into the defiles, they ran to the horse and pinned rider.  Both were already dead.

Loreza had stormed at the men for killing the enemy scout.  They claimed they had only defended themselves.  They had laid no blow upon the man himself.  She went with her sister to look at the dead.  The horse’s head had been cleaved in with several sword strikes on its skull to put the beast out of its misery. 

The man’s mouth was covered in white froth.  He had taken poison. They removed him and searched his clothing, finding nothing of import.  His body was dragged away and stuffed into a hole for the jackals and flies to feast on.

A few hours later, the second in command came up with twenty troops.  They discussed their plan of action.  The sand snakes would lead the scouts and wait for the rest of the troop to come forward.  They would watch and try and map out attack vectors and the layout of the camp.  Dorea and Loreza were excited to be leading their first command into battle.  They kissed each other for luck, and moved off into high desert tracks.

By three in the morning they had located the camp.  The wadi had broadened out in a wide, oblong bulge where water poured out of the canyons behind it during thunderstorms. In the early morning light the rest of the troops started to filter into the hills around the enemy camp.  The Bedouins remained at the area where the horses were hobbled.  The Sand Snakes had gotten their military force to the enemy.  Now their job was to finish what they had started.

Soon their wives were beside them.  The sand snakes had toyed with the idea of leaving their wives behind with the horses, but they felt better having their wives closer to them.  It would place them in combat but they would have nearly a hundred of the best of Dorne protecting them.  Also, they knew it would have caused a major fight and if they had enforced their will their wives would have been neutered in a way that might permanently damage their marriage. They would not take that risk.

Along the back of the defile, the raiders had set six large oxen carts they had pilfered from homesteads they had attacked and slaughtered into a loose half arc for defense.  The large carts had poles hammered into the earth in front of the carts, with cloth run back to the carts creating large lean-to.  Underneath were furs on the ground and some accruements of making food and coffee, and several large fire pits with spits over them to roast meat on. Trash was randomly scattered about.  The Sand Snakes sneered at the slovenly camp and evident lack of discipline.

Along the back of the wall on the right was the hobble line with roughly one hundred horses. The animals were eating piles of hay and oats on the ground, with the horses of the commanders eating out of feed bags.

They looked over the ledge, and watched the raiders celebrating down below them.  They had killed a fatted ox they had stolen.  The passed some captured women among themselves, raping the women repeatedly. The women were battered and stumbling from fur to fur as the raiders shoved them, barking with laughter.  The women sobbed brokenly as their bodies were defiled.  The Pride of Dorne gnashed their teeth and all mentally made promises of retribution to those men if they should survive the battle.  The thought of the women being abused repeatedly filled the whole troop of Dorne with silent rage.

The women’s blood boiled, but they knew they could not rush down.  They decided to leave the best archers on high.  They left the cavalry in command of the archers among the boulders along the defiles.  There was not enough room for maneuvering to make use of horses - a deciding factor in the upcoming battle.  They would wave a small red flag to start the attack.   They hoped to shock the enemy with a hail of arrows and then rush into the confusion to finish off the survivors. 

The horses were back at their last camp with a handful of Bedouin camp followers and a handful of Dorne guards.  The guards to protect the horses and their rear.  The Dorne guard ten in number.  They would not allow the path of any retreat to be blocked.

The sand snakes gave final orders, telling the archers to be ready to loose their first volleys.  They set the disposition of their forces on the floor of the canyon.  Loreza and Dorea had spent the last hours getting a feel for the general layout of the camp and how best to attack it.

They would let the archers thin the ranks of the enemy before they made any assault.  They would evaluate the attack, and then decide if a frontal assault was warranted or simply use attrition over the day to reduce their numbers for an easier finishing kill.  Also, while they knew the general disposition of the enemy camp, they could still not be sure if there were pockets of unseen enemy deployed, and if they had a picket line strung out for early warning.

 

**Arianne**

As they climbed down the rocks and found the path to the floor of the defile, Arianne was worrying her lips.  They had seen roughly a hundred to a hundred and ten raiders by the light of fires and the three-quarter moon.  Their sand snakes had trained their whole lives to make such estimates of forces accurately with the spying they had done.  Still, Arianne was concerned.  For all the mischief and outright mayhem the raiders had been causing, the numbers did not seem right.  There should have been more.

Also, they seemed relaxed.  Too relaxed.  Their scout had not returned.  True, maybe the man had a longer lasting mission.  A mission of spying or dangerous infiltration and thus the poison pill.  Could he have been a spy?  She relayed her concerns, but her wives thought that they had merely caught the raiders in the mood to celebrate their successes.  From what she had seen Arianne could not argue with that assessment.  They were definitely celebrating.

She felt the hackles on her neck stand on end.  Arianne looked around.  Something evil was near.  Something not _human_.  She did not know what, or how, but she was sure of her instinct in this.  She did not believe in the supernatural, or the gods, but something more than human was near.  Her body was warning her of something she did not believe in.  Arianne shook her head to shake these childish fears from her head.

Still, she was sure she had felt eyes watching them for the last two days and night.  She had constantly looked around, but saw nothing.  She was not surprised at that, not being martially trained.  She had asked Myrcella if she had the feeling of being watched.  Had she felt an unease of the supernatural?  She had not.  She did not bother her Sand Snakes with her childish fears.  None of the scouts had seen anything either.  Arianne wrote off her uneasy feelings to being on her first military campaign.

Arianne watched Dorea take three men with her, and start to move to the right and up onto the escarpment to see the battlefield and shoot down at their enemies.  The time for battle was fast approaching.  Arianne felt adrenalin starting to flow into her blood making her jangly.

It was then they all heard the unnatural, high-pitched barking.  Arianne looked around, desperately trying to locate the almost laughing bark.  The sound echoing off the canyon walls.  The barking laughter inhuman.  The barking continued as the Dorne looked around in rising concern.  Suddenly, on a large boulder on the escapement ahead of Dorea, appeared a monstrous animal.  It had front legs much longer than its hind legs, and a shaggy mane running from its head to its front shoulders.  It had spots on its sides, and Arianne saw a grin on its face.

Its head tilted back, and a loud, barking laugh sounded and echoed off the stone walls.  All had paused to turn and witness the monstrosity on the boulder.  The beast was huge.  It was a hyena, grown monstrously large but more human dimensions to its torso and appendages.  Its head was a least a foot above Arianne’s own when standing on all fours.  The men in the raiders’ camp were suddenly running around gripping weapons, with some pulling up rough-hewn trousers.  They did not seem shocked.  They were prepared for this, and moving into action!

Still shocked, Arianne saw the animal rise up on its hind limbs and put a ram horn to its lips.  The beast at least eleven feet tall on its hind legs!  The beast blew the horn hard and long.

AAARRROOOOOOOOOO! AAAARRRROOOOOOOO! AAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOO!

It was a were-hyena.  It was a human invaded by a Jinn, and this was the form it had taken.  It mimicked a cave hyena from the depths of the Red mountains. 

From within the defiles the sound of many horses and braying of camels could be heard.  No!  _That_ was the reason the numbers did not seem right to Arianne.  They had hidden much of their numbers in the defiles.  The raiders had chosen this site just for this.  They had planned on hiding much of their force to lure their enemy in for a savage counterattack.  This had all been planned.  Now the echo of hooves slamming hard earth filled the air.

All of the Dorne troops were shocked at both the monster and turn of events.  They began to collect themselves.  The raiders had only been feigning their guard being down.  Bows were being pulled up and notched.

Arianne turned to look at the were-hyena as it laughed its hideous laugh.  The beast looking down at the troops of Dorne with intelligent evil eyes.  It surveyed the tableau below it.  It was the leader of the raiders Arianne knew.  This beast from some pit of hell was leading the raiders. 

The spell was broken.  A whoosh of over fifty arrows being loosed went shooting down from the heights.  Seventeen raiders fell down with feathers in their throats or bellies, a few others with arrows in limbs.  The raiders released their own small cloud of arrows.  Two fatally pierced fighters of Dorne and two more with arrows in thigh or bicep.  Arrows were firing up into the heights and down at the defiles at the Dorne troop who were now righting themselves, firing off arrows or throwing javelins.  The raiders had succeeded in ambushing their enemy.  But they would find that this company had fangs.  The fangs of Sand Snakes!

Suddenly a large stream of horses and some twenty camels with riders came boiling out of the defiles.  They had been pressed into the sides, and kept quiet to avoid being seen or heard.  The raiders had set their own trap.  The horses kept pouring out and charging forward.  Arianne was shocked at the numbers boiling out the defile.  She was starting to panic but she heard her two Sand Snake wives shouting out their commands encouraging and organizing their troops.

Arianne turned to Myrcella to look at her wife.  She saw the same shock she was sure was mirrored on her own face.  She was terrified but would never consider leaving the side of her Sand Snakes in battle.

The hyena laughed its vile, inhuman laugh and threw down its horn, leaping forward almost thirty feet through the air before landing on the first man who was with Dorea.  The horrendous beast ripped his throat out as the beast took him down.  Her three wives watched, horrified, as the beast rose up and its left hand swiped out, disemboweling the next man.  Dorea feathered the beast in its upper chest, but it did not feel the impact.  It surged forward, its mouth wide open.

“NNNNOOOOOOO!” Arianne screamed, her wife about to die before her.  Its large, _impossibly_ large jaws were about to snap shut on Dorea’s beautiful face, and take her from her pride.

Arianne could not look away from the grisly tableau as a loud, unearthly wolf’s howl split the air.  A flash of dark brown slammed into the side of the were-hyena, and knocked the beast to the side.  What?!  Arianne had not seen the second beast join the battle until it was upon the were-hyena.  It was as huge as the first beast.  The beast was attacking the first beast?!  Could it be?  Yes!  The two beasts wrestled wildly jaws snapping at each other with huge canines. 

The two beasts contended with each other. Their forelimbs locked and grappling with each other.  Arianne and Myrcella gaped at the battle that had saved Dorea’s life.  Arianne had yet to see what manner of beast this second monster was.  The two monsters tumbled down the rocks, slamming hard and bouncing to the ground. 

Dorea, with her reprieve, ran up the boulders, finding a firing position and beginning to shoot her arrows at the surging raiders.  She instinctively knew that the were-animals fight was their own affair.  The mighty beasts clawed and bit at each other as they rolled on the ground with loud snarls and animalistic barks filling the canyon.

Loreza had moved forward and gotten behind a boulder to fire her own bow.  The mass charge of the mounted raiders were getting their bearings and surging forward.  Arianne glanced their way.  _My gods!_   There had to be at least four and fifty hundred horses with the twenty camels.  They were firing arrows at the Dorne troops.  The air seemed alive with arrows.  Arianne clenched her fists in anger seeing men and women of Dorne feathered with raider arrows. 

Arrows whistled into the rolling pack of raiders, some arrows finding their mark in the large rising cloud of fine dust bellowing in the air.  The dust and screams of the animals made for a cacophony of swirling confusion.  The dust obscured the aim of the Dorne troops.  Again and again Arianne saw a Raider go down off their mount with an arrow jutting out their chests or throat.  Each man hit was a jolt of victory to Arianne.

Arianne had heard of the confusion of the battle.  It was true!  She heard screaming all around.  Men and women screaming in agony from received wounds.  Animals screaming and barking or trumpeting in fear, pain and anger.  The dust was everywhere now obscuring the battlefield.  Arianne looked at the battle trying to gauge the ebb and flow of combat.  To see how the battle progressed.

How had the tribal clans formed such an alliance was Arianne primary thought?  The families were at war with each other as much with their common foes.  Current generations fought and took revenge for slights that occurred generations ago against past family members.  This had limited them severely in the past.  What had changed?

An arrow whizzed past her face, and she dove back down behind her screen.  She saw the two beasts separate.  She could finally see what had come to Dorea’s aid.

The other beast was also a Jinn-infested human, an impossibly large were-Direwolf that stood on its hind feet.  The new beast was nearly nine and half feet tall.  The wolf was dark brown with gold highlights. Thick fur bunched up on its shoulder girdle, and a long, bushy tail whipped form side to side for balance.  The beast had golden globes for eyes, where the were-hyena’s eyes were jet black.

They grappled with their fore clawed hand-paws that had long nails, trying to grip the other beast’s forelimbs to control their opponent.  A hand would jerk free and slash with its claws before the limb was again gripped and their locked forearms jerked wildly, seeking freedom.  Their snouts snapped at each other, trying to bite each other’s faces off.  Slaver flung in all directions in long streams.  The were-direwolf then suddenly kicked with one of its hind legs, its claw raking the tough fur of the were-hyena.

The were-hyena’s thick fur absorbed most of the raking blow.  The were-direwolf had opened itself to attack and it howled feeling long forelimb claws rake over its ribs.  The beast had seen the blow coming and half twisted its body away the claws not sinking deep only causing superficial wounds. 

The two animal spirits broke apart and went down on all fours, circling each other and making sudden lunges as their bodies twisted to avoid snapping teeth.  Slaver flung in all directions, and the sound of jaws snapping shut on empty air was loud in the confusion.  Arianne watched the beasts attack and counterattack with speed and reflexes that no human could hope to match.  The beasts seemed equally matched.

One beast or the other would support itself with one forelimb, and slash at the sides of its foe.  Thick fur protected flanks from deep rakes of long claws.  The beasts glared hot at each other, seeking advantage.  The were-hyena’s size may have given it superior strength, but the were-direwolf had speed and agility as its advantage.  The were-direwolf’s long tail let it keep its balance as it spun around and snapped at the were-hyena.

Arianne looked around at what was now a melee.  The numbers were not that much greater in a military sense, but the mass of the mounted animals were a force multiplier.  The raiders were wheeling around, firing their arrows in all directions.  The raiders in their camp were behind barriers themselves now and firing out at their tormentors.  The dust and the screams of feathered animals made for a malaise of confusion. 

The enemy had superior numbers and the advantage of initial surprise.  They were firing arrows out of the dust storm at clearly seen enemies.  The rocks protected the forces from Dorne but arrows did find targets as the Dorne forces rose to shoot at the raiders.  Arianne watched a camel go down.  it had taken five arrows but javelin through the neck took it down.

An arrow with purple fletching thudded into the ground in front Arianne.  She started and gulped reflectively.  Her eyes going wide.  The fucking bastards were using poison!  The raiders sometimes used arrows tipped with venom from the Deathstalker scorpion of the scrub brush in the highlands.  The venom was hard to extract and collect, and thus used sparingly in combat.  The purple fletching was a traditional marking to instill fear in the enemy.

Thankfully, the Dorne military had within the last two years developed an antidote for the venom.  They had collected scorpions from Bedouins, paying them small fees for each collected deadly scorpion. With their more scientific methods, their extraction of venom was much higher than possible by raiders and the Bedouins themselves. 

From the extract of the venom the scientists of the Dorne military had studied the venom and its effects.  They used minute traces of the venom in double blind tests on animals and had developed an antidote.  Each person in the cavalry had the precious elixir in their bandolier they cinched around their waist, with a leather cartridge stuffed with cotton to keep the vial safe for possible use.

Loreza was directing her troops from behind the outcrop.  The raiders were milling around firing arrows, and some of them had pulled out their long scimitars.  They would charge toward Dorne soldiers on the floor of the defile.  Each charge resulting in a rider or two going down shot dead with Dorne arrows.  The raiders swiped and slashed at the dismounted Dorne troops as their horses wheeled around in circles.  Dorne arrows whistled in and found their targets wounding and killing raiders.  They slashed at troops hidden behind boulders, and some that had come out to fight in close quarters, using the melee to dive and juke round slashing blades.

Horses and camel legs were slashed off, making animals and riders topple down.  Some of the dismounted Dorne cavalry fell with arrows in them.  Fallen raiders were cut down or feathered.  Not all were killed before they scurried back into the defile to regroup for further attacks on the Dorne forces.  A few of the Dorne fighters had been slashed with raider scimitars that bleed heavily as the person or his fellow fighters staunched the wounds with bindings.  She saw a Dorne woman’s head cleaved in two.  Then a man went down his ribs cut in two his lungs and liver cleaved in halves.  The man died instantly.  Arianne screamed in rage.

Arianne saw two Dorne dismounted combatants go down trampled by horse and camels with their skulls pulped by stomping hooves.  Arianne felt her guts roil at the sight of brains and gore spread out on the sand.  She refused to vomit.  She had chosen to be here!  She screamed "Yes!" when three riders who had severely injured a Dorne trooper were feathered with arrows and the second one had a throwing axe in his temple for good measure.  

A camel had slammed into a woman and was rearing up its front leg to stomp her to death when a javelin pierced its side, making it bray in pain and an arrow went up its throat and out the back of its head, piercing its brain.  The woman killed the pinned raider with a slash across his throat.

A force of raiders rode their horsed down the defiles.  The leaned down close to their horses bodies firing their bows just over the horses back at their enemies.  She would have been impressed with the horsemanship and skill with a bow if she did not want to slay them all for attacking her subjects!  Four of the horses went down and the riders hopped off and hid behind a boulder firing his bow.  A man in the boulders spun with an arrow hitting his shoulder.  Troops from Dorne quickly dispatched them with their superior marksmanship.  

Arianne heard Myrcella cursing beside her.  Myrcella was infuriated she could not attack back.  The Lioness in her wife was coming out.  Arianne glanced over at her fuming wife and smiled at her sweetling being so upset.  She was really was of Dorne now.  She was too busy trying to track the events to get upset. 

The two were-beasts were slashing and biting in an intimate embrace now.  They were rolling on the ground over and over as legs kicked and raked nails along flanks and jammed into stomachs.  The beast’s thick, matted fur blunted the slashing claws.  Slaver flung out of the jowls of the beasts as their heads lunged and bit at each other.  The sounds of their animal barks and snarls loud even over the din of combat.  The animals had no care about the battle around.  Their fight was between them and them alone.

Arianne saw that the first wounds along their flanks had already healed.  _The beasts were_ _definitely Jinns_.  The Were-hyena’s head rose back, and its massive jaws snapped shut on the were-direwolf’s shoulder. The massive jaws sunk in deep, the bone crushing force seeking to snap the wolf’s shoulder girdle.  The were-direwolf howled in agony, its head thrashing in pain and raging anger.  The were-hyena shook its head trying to sink its fangs deeper into its opponent.  Its forelimbs clung to the were-direwolf to anchor itself as it sought to ripe its fangs deeper into its foe.

The were-direwolfs limbs began to kick furiously, all four limbs kicking nails into flesh and ripping down again and again.  The animal desperate in its attack to break the bite of its assailant.  The were-direwolf body attempted to arch away from the mouth savaging it.  The dire-wolf four limbs were a blur of raking limbs.  Fur, skin, muscle and quickly viscera started to fly out form the were-hyena’s belly and ribs.

The beasts broke apart, both severely wounded now.  They circled each other, snarling.  Blood was dripping out of the were-hyena’s mouth.  Blood of its opponent.  The were-direwolf limped, barely able to move.  The were-heyena’s belly dripped blood, and shredded viscera dropped onto the ground as the beast gasped in air through punctured lungs.  The were-hyena was still strong though.  It rose up with its laughing bark and prepared to jump down on the weakened were-direwolf. 

“AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!” the were-hyena screamed in pain.  Dorea had feathered an arrow into its right eye, ruining the orb.  The beast topped back onto its back, and its body flipped around in fast, quick jerks.  The beast howled mournful wails of agony.  More flips propelled the beast around on the rocks.  The beast suddenly surged back up onto its hind legs.

The were-hyena swiped furiously, gripping the arrow in its talon paw and ripped it out its eye socket, blood spraying out the ruined eye socket.  The ruined eye itself on the arrow point.  Arianne was shocked that an arrow to the eye did not kill the beast.  It must have penetrated the vile beast’s brain but it was very much alive.  It was definitely severally wounded now though.  It tilted its head back to howl and howl its anguish to the sky.

Dorea and another archer feathered several more arrows into the beast before it went on all fours again.  The were-direwolf, seeing an opening, circled to the blinded side of the were-hyena and lunged in.  The blinded were-hyena could not defend itself from that side.  The were-direwolf started to bite savagely along its enemy’s ribs and shoulder.

The were-hyena moved to the side, trying to get the were-direwolf on its left to see it, but the healing were-Direwolf was able to keep to the right of the beast, reaching out and slashing open ribs and exposing the beast’s lung on that side.  A tipping point in their fight was reached.

With a barking laugh of pain, the were-hyena started to bound off, going up the escarpment with inhuman speed.  Even injured, the were-beast was fast.  The were-hyena barked high pitched whines of pain with three more arrows hitting its sides and sinking in deep.  The were-direwolf yelped, taking several raider arrows as it bounded in hot pursuit.  They were soon out of sight.

Arianne stared wild eyed at the disappearing beasts.  She had two answers.  One, was that she fervently believed in the magical now.  The Jinn were-beasts could not be denied.  Two, it must have been the were-hyena that had bound the dune raiders together.  She gaped still in the direction of the beasts.  Then she spied them much further and higher along the escapement the were-direwolf nipping at the heels of the fleeing were-hyena.  They again disappeared from view.

Arianne turned back to the fight at hand.  She saw many dead horses and six—no seven- dead camels.  The losses of the dune raiders had been grievous, but the losses on the smaller forces of Dorne were equally grievous.

She saw that the number of archers in among the boulders had been reduced.  Some had moved down to help support the forces on the ground.  Many of the unhorsed raiders were behind dead horses and camels, using them as shields and firing arrows back at the Dorne fighters.  An arrow would occasionally find its mark, but the superior marksmanship of the Dorne archers slowly whittled down the numbers of the raiders. 

Twenty horsemen formed up a phalanx and charged the Dorne troops in the defile.  Five were shot down, but the rest kept on coming. They charged down two Dornish warriors and stomped one to death, the other cut down with a scimitar.  Two horses were feathered and bucked as more arrows flew into them, killing them.  A raiders gripped his throat an arrow jutting out it.  Quickly four more were feathered and fell off their mounts mortally wounded.  More horsemen charged into the melee.  

Loreza gathered four fighters with her, and charged the wildly wheeling horses.  She brandished her whip and snagged a man by the elbow, jerking him from his horse. The four fighters flung their javelins from close range into horses’ sides, puncturing lungs and internal organs. One javelin thrower had her head cut off with a mighty swipe of a battle ax.  Another was trampled by one horse, and another stomped a steel shod hoof into a man’s back, shattering his spine. 

Arrows whistled down killing the unhorsed raiders and more horses were feathered angering the beasts that were no killed or maimed.  Several more riders were thrown down and killed.

Dorea was firing arrows into the milling throng and staggered back into hiding when an arrow skidded on the boulder in front of her, and ricocheted off her leather armor.

Loreza was in the middle of the churning animals, her bullwhip snagging men off of mounts, the tip slashing over their faces or arms leaving red, deep, angry welts.  The men’s screams were sweet to Arianne’s ears.  Another woman had joined the surviving fighters out in the melee as they chopped animals down, and cleaved skulls, and disemboweled their enemies.

A tall man at the oxen cart was stomping around, shouting and gesticulating, giving commands and guiding the forces in that area.  Arianne hated the man, having remembered him actively raping a teenager earlier. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge man with a double-ended Thief sword.   He swiped down on Loreza as she was occupied, unseating another raider from his horse.  She started to scream, but Loreza sensed the danger and leaped to the side.

The blade just missed the sand snake, with the slightly curved blade slicing through her bandolier.  The belt flung off.  Loreza rolled to her feet with her long dagger drawn.  She blocked the man’s downward chop and staggered back.  She dove through and beneath his guard.  He spun around and then staggered when Dorea hit him in the shoulder with an arrow. He righted himself, but Loreza was on him and she buried her long dagger deep into his belly, and ripped up and surged back.  The man screamed, his intestines spilling out as he dropped his Thief sword and tried to put his guts back into his abdomen.

Arianne looked back at the oxen carts.  Then her vision was pulled away by Myrcella’s scream.  Arianne whipped her head around, expecting to see an arrow in her.  She was unharmed, but her eyes were wild, staring out.  She turned to look where Myrcella was fixated.  Her hand flew to her mouth.  Loreza was dragging herself behind a dead camel with an arrow in her lower leg.

The arrow had purple fletching.  It was poisoned, and Loreza had lost her belt with the antidote!

“Nooooooooooo!” Arianne screamed, seeing Myrcella jump out of her culvert and running crouched down into the melee.  Arianne heard Dorea scream.  She charged out after her wife, pulling out the long dagger she and Myrcella had been given by their sand snakes.  She watched Myrcella slide down on her hip, picking up the fallen bandolier and scooting on hands and knees to a sweaty Loreza.  The sand snake was cursing Myrcella for her stupidity.

Arianne crashed into the camel beside her two wives as an arrow whizzed through her flowing hair, and jerked her off balance.  She gasped for breath. 

She watched Myrcella fumbling, retrieving the antidote. 

“That was stupid Myrcella!” she turned and saw Arianne. “Gods damn it Arianne!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Myrcella screamed at Loreza, who promptly obeyed.

Myrcella pulled the plug from the vial and put it to her wife’s lips. Loreza drank it in two gulps.  They had five minutes to get the antidote to Loreza - they had gotten it to her in time.  Arianne gasped in relief, gripping her dagger in both hands.   She heard grunts and looked up, then screamed.  A raider had crawled over the camel and was aiming his arrow at her wives!

“Aaaarrruuunngggghhh!” Arianne lunged up, her dagger slipping up into the man’s body just underneath his sternum and up into his heart.  His body jerked in convulsions, and he dropped his bow.  Arianne ripped her dagger out and was splashed with blood, then lunged up again, her blade sinking up into the man’s belly.  The man fell down onto her, mortally wounded.

She wildly kicked.  Myrcella, grunting, pulled the dead man off Arianne.  Myrcella had her dagger out now.  Another man’s head appeared as he started to climb over the dead camel to get at them.  He had two small axes hanging off his wrists from their straps as he gripped camel hair to pull himself forward. 

“Eeeeiiiiiiiiiiii!” Myrcella screamed, lunging up and forward.  Again providence smiled on the untried wives of the sand snakes.  Her dagger found the man’s throat and sunk into the hilt, slicing the right side of the man’s neck wide open.  Myrcella jerked wildly, ripping the man’s throat wide open even further.  Blood spurted all over the woman as she screamed in battle shock and lust.

She fell back behind the camel as the man fell down onto the camel, his blood soaking the hide red beneath his throat.  Myrcella and Loreza were kissing feverishly and hugging each other. 

“My gods . . . you two are fucking awesome.” The sand snake told them.

After a minute, Arianne got her bearings again.  She looked out over the camel.  The battle was not as wild and vicious any longer.  The raiders had retreated back to their camp, using the camp and dead animals to make a defensive ring.  Both sides had lost many of their numbers to death and injury.  Two men Arianne had noted earlier seemed to be leading the dune raiders.  The big man among the oxen carts roared and gesticulated at his forces, screaming commands.

Behind him, Arianne saw the teenager he had been raping crawling forward.  She suddenly rose up on her knees with a dagger in both hands, and lunged forward and down awkwardly.  Her dagger found the bearded man’s Achilles’ tendon, severing it.  The man screamed.  His body toppled forward, ripping the dagger from the girl’s hands.

The large bearded raider fell down in a heap, twisting around and sitting up to backhand the girl, sending blood flying from her mouth.  None of his men saw the tableau behind them.  Another girl, maybe eighteen, was slashing at the man now with her own dagger.  He blocked the slashes, but his hands and forearms took slices as he defended himself.  He grabbed the girl’s wrist when she overextended, and punched her viciously in the forehead.  The girl stumbled over and fell to her side, clearly stunned.

He did not see a woman in her late twenties come up on him from the side.  She had tightly clenched in her two hands a double headed ax that she was barely able to lift up over her head, but with a loud grunt she got it up above her head.  The blade was precariously balanced, trying to topple the girl back over.  She cried out, jerking her arms forward and down with the huge ax following her arms’ lead.  The blade whistled as it sliced down in its deadly arc. 

The woman’s grunts of effort had alerted the man.  The man jerked to the side, throwing up his arms instinctively.  The blade sliced into his left arm and into his ulna and radius bones lodging there.  The man howled, but gripped the ax handle and pulled his arm off the blade, then pulled the woman forward. She sprawled onto his legs.  He threw the ax down, and pulled out a dagger, prepared to stab the woman to death as blood poured out his ruined left arm.

Two arrows hit him simultaneously.  One hit a rib that stopped the arrow form entering his body cavity, but breaking the bone.  The other arrow slammed into his back, staggering him.  He did not drop the dagger, but he was gasping for breath, disorientated.  The young girl had gripped her dagger again and slammed it home in the bearded man’s thigh.  He cried out in renewed pain.  The older teenager had gotten her dagger again and lunged into the man’s shoulder, burying the dagger to the hilt and talking him down to the ground.  Arianne watched the three women stabbing his body viciously, again and again.

Arianne looked out around the battlefield.  The number of raiders had been reduced yet again.  Dorea had leaped down to the defile floor and ran into the melee, and up to the other commander.  She buried a dagger into the man who lunged at her as she spun past.

The man roared his pain and anger.  He looked down at the blade buried in his side and laughed, turning to face Dorea.

The man had a broad sword and Dorea had her shorter bastard sword and a long blocking dagger.  They slashed and parried, back and forth, Dorea stepping in as their swords locked up.  She slid her blade down the man’s sword as he leaned back and twisted, gaining leverage advantage. Then he slid his blade back down Dorea’s own blade.  She tilted back and pivoted away to the side. 

Dorea spun on her foot and did a pivot back into the man.  Dorea’s arm slashing her sword at him.  The man yelped and dove back.  Dorea thought to come in on her nemesis, but was almost gutted in return as she blocked the strike at the last moment with her crossed blades.

Blows slammed against blades, sending out sparks.  Dorea caught the man’s blade and jerked down, sending the man stumbling forward.  Her fist smashed the man in the face. She tried to stab him with her blocking blade, but a slash nicked her ribs. 

They spun apart again.  Their bodies circling as they slashed and parried.  The man came down with a chop of his sword and Dorea caught his blade on her small blocking dagger, and got the blade hooked into her dagger cross guard. She whipped her arm down while pivoting to the left.  The man was pulled forward and down off balance. 

Her other sword came arching down in a straight arc.  Her blade slammed into the man’s back, and ran through his body, her wrist pounding into his back.  Her protruding blade thickly coated in blood.  Dorea ripped her left hand back, twisting her wrist to position her long dagger.  She ripped that hand up and back further.  She savagely slammed down with her long dagger.  She buried the blade into the man’s upper back, fully penetrating his body yet again.  The raider fell to his knees.  She ripped her blades back and out of his body, and stabbed down viciously squiring the man with her blades penetrating all the way to her cross guards yet again. 

The man sagged down dead.  Dorea ripped her blades out.

The remaining men were fleeing, mounting horses and camels with some running down the defile course.  Arrows chased after them. 

They let them flee.  They had been demolished as a raiding force.  Victory had been achieved.  The remaining men and women of Dorne needed to tend to their wounded.  Arianne slide down to her ass.

She was exhausted.

 

**Myrcella**

It had been three days since the fight.  The forces of Dorne had gathered the raider dead and burned them in a large heap along with their animals.  They had killed over three hundred and ninety of the raiders.  Down one of the defiles they had found plenty of dead wood that was trapped in several switchbacks during the flash floods from thunderstorms.

The raiders and animals burned together as a show of disrespect for the fallen scum.  Their spirits intermingled, and defiled in their flight to the afterlife.

Myrcella had enjoyed that thought.  Her wife Loreza was doing well.  They had removed the arrow and cleaned it, and it showed no signs of infection.  The poison antidote had done its job, and maybe the poison had killed any local infection as a side benefit.

Their own dead, forty-two, had been grievous and made her blood boil. She now considered these men and women to be her people.  She was truly no longer a Lannister.   

Twenty-two more had been wounded to various degrees with eight of the injuries serious.  The medics and Bedouin shamans worked hard, saving their lives whenever possible.  The Bedouins had come to them to offer succor.  The remaining raiders were being chased and harassed.  Their reduced numbers and loss of leadership had now made them the prey. 

The worse wounded were now in large Bedouin tents, being cared for with local homespun remedies as the surviving medic with the Dorne contingent added the more modern medicinal methods to save life and limbs where possible.

The less injured were taken back to the main Bedouin camp to the South, one day’s journey by camel.  Several riders were on the way to Vaith to let them know of the victory and cost.  They had requested for a small contingent be sent to increase their depleted numbers for the ride back once the injured who could travel were ready.

They had buried their dead in individual graves.  They honored the dead with the preferred rituals of their beliefs.

Myrcella and Arianne had talked about the were-beasts to the Bedouins.  They had been equally shocked.  Legend said that when a Jinn took a human host they took on a spirit familiar to the person.  The Direwolf was not natural to this area, so they wondered whom this person could be.  Jinns were spirits that floated on the very air.  Maybe the Jinns thought to be known only to Dorne had a broader range than believed, and were called other names by the locals in those areas.

Arianne had agreed with her that if the were-direwolf had not come to their aid they would have been butchered. They would have been torn apart while the were-hyena healed itself from any wounds they could have delivered to the beast.  The shot to the eye had been more luck.  In a melee it was very difficult to hit such a target especially if the target was on the constant move.

They asked the Bedouin’s about any weapons to be used against such were-animals.  They were told that only silver was known to work without question.  Silver was expensive and rare among the Bedouin.  Jinns rarely inhabited humans, so the need was not absolute enough to take the expense to keep such weapons.

Come evening, the Bedouin had put up their best tent and given it to the Pride of Dorn for their victory and bravery in battle.

They had been extremely exhausted after combat, and the last two days cleaning up the battlefield and burying their dead had taken their time.  Arianne and Myrcella helped in the burial of the dead.  The brave souls deserved the honor.  A picket line had been established with supplements from the Bedouins to make up for the reduced numbers.  A sliver dagger had been produced and was kept by the person on watch close to the camp.

Myrcella doubted the were-hyena would bother anyone soon.  She was sure the eye would eventually heal, but the brute was probably still running with a pissed off were-direwolf slavering on its heels.

With hyenas, the females also had a penis and were larger than the males.  Actually an extremely enlarged clitoris but it made it difficult to know the difference of the sexes, with the female being larger than the male.  The size of the beast meant it must have been a female. _Right_?  The were-direwolf’s sex was unsure also.  The fighting had been too confusing and no one had the time to check for the sex of the fighting were-animals.

The sun had set an hour ago.  Myrcella and Arianne were extremely horny!  They were sure they were feeling battle lust!  What a fucking turn-on!  Now they understood why Dorea and Loreza were so horny after physical contests.  They were anxious to make love to their wives.  They were shaking in lust, holding off on their lovemaking with each other.  They needed to make love to their heroic sand snakes first.  They were both naked and oh so wet.

They heard their sand snakes approaching as they conversed.   They had met with their command and the Bedouins to make sure the defense was sure and that the Bedouins were in sync with the Sand Snakes desire for the treatment of the injured and making sure to have scouts to meet the troop from Vaith when they approached.

Dorea parted the tent opening letting in a limping Loreza.   

Myrcella sprang on Loreza pulling her into her arms and gently pivoting the squealing sand snake down to the thickly furred tent floor.  She had her hands in the woman’s hair and had already latched her lips onto the sand snake and aggressively parted Loreza’s lips and shoved her tongue aggressively into wife’s mouth. 

Her hand clutched and pulled on laces and hooks pulling her wife’s clothes off in a hot rush.

They parted for a short minute to pull off clothes making sure to not jostle Loreza’s bandaged leg too much.

Myrcella looked over as she pulled Loreza’s pants off.  Arianne had her wife’s pants off and was already on her stomach between Dorea’s legs her head lapping as she raked her tongue aggressively over Dorea’s hard nubbin and giving it quick fierce sucks and then more flat tongue licks of her hot tongue.

Dorea’s head thrashed form side to side. She lifted her torso and finished removing her blouse top and threw it against the tent side with a thump.  Dorea cupped and mashed her palms into her small tits and ground them into her ribs and then plucked her nipples hard before again rolling her tits into her ribs with her rotating palms.

Myrcella focused back on her task.  She had Loreza on her palms and knees while she was in doggy too.  She had her face mashed deep into her wife’s sweet juicy slit licking up and down with slow tongue licks.  Myrcella groaned deep in her throat savoring her wife's sweet twat juice.  The pungent nectar ambrosia on her taste buds.  Her sweet sand snake gurgled and cried out when she bent down and sucked viciously on her wife’s clit with long deep throat love sucks.

She sucked and rolled the nodule around between her lips while she swiped the rigid clit with her tongue.  "Ungghh!  Awwonngg!  Oh fuck yes!" Loreza gasped.  "Ummmm . . . ummmm . . . ummmm . . . oh . . . it's . . . ohhhhh fuck!"  Myrcella licked and swiped her tongue up the slimy groove of her wife’s slit and slipped her tongue deep into her wife’s love box. She punched her head in hard forward and back to punch her tongue in again and again burying her tongue into her wife’s cunny hole. 

Myrcella was in heaven tongue fucking her wife. She felt Loreza reach back with one hand and frigged her clit with hard jerks of her hand over her bulging clitoral hood and slimy wet clit nubbin.  Loreza chuffed and Myrcella groaned into her wife’s slimy wet cunt hole.  She sucked in a mouthful of sweet slimy cunt meat and munched on with muffled slurps swallowed by Loreza drooling pussy that had cunt juice dripping off Myrcella’s jaw and chin. 

Myrcella sucked with cheek hollowing sucks her tongue drilling the cunt meat in her mouth.  She felt her wife’s thighs trembling wildly.  Her wife chuffed and now screamed in fucking bliss as her body convulsed and bucked wildly jamming her twat back into Myrcella’s mouth.

"Anngghh!  Anngghhh!  OHNNGG!  OOOWWAAAGGGGGGG! AHHNNGGGNNNIIIEEE!" Loreza screamed out, her body flipping, jackknifing and bucking back into Myrcella’s hot sucking mouth.  "Oh shit!  AUUNGGGHHHH!" Loreza roared again as a second shattering orgasm ripped out her womb and tore her gushing quim inside out.

Myrcella gulped down the hot gushes of sweet creamy steamy cum.  She had both hands gripping her wife’s hips hard to keep her face in the exploding twat she was gobbling.  Cum dripped liberally off her chin and ran down her throat now.

Loreza’s strength was sapped and she slowly twisted down onto her back her body now soaked in sweat and her legs spread akimbo obscenely.  Myrcella had followed her wife down and gently ran her tongue up and down the swollen muff that trembled and clenched underneath her tongue.

She rose up on her elbows and gently rubbed her wife’s vulva letting her clit stop jangling for more wolf sucking.  Her battle lust had only begun to be assuaged.

Arianne was up on her elbow her body up on her side and pressed into her wife.  She had her head bent down and had sucked half of her sand snake’s boob into her mouth.  She was sucking with cheek hollowing sucks the nipple swiped with hard swipes of her tongue that showed through her sucked in cheeks.

Her right hand was pounding her wife’s sloppy wet cunt.  Her hand on edge all four fingers buried deep into Dorea’s pussy on the in stroke.  Arianne pulled her hand back enough to get her fingertips almost out her wife’s clamshell and then slammed in hard fully burying them.  Her hand was like a piston hammering Dorea’s twat.  Arianne’s hand pounded Dorea’s vulva and clit the shocks rocking Dorea to her core.

"Unngghhh! Hnngggg hhhnnn hhnnggg Uunggggg!" Dorea groaned hard feeling her quim expertly and deeply wedge fucked.   “Anngghh!  Oh shit . . . darling . . . your pounding my cunt so fucking hard and good!"  Her pussy was slurping obscenely now. 

Dorea rotated her groin up in time with Arianne’s strokes jamming her pussy forward to take all her lover’s hand into her drooling cunt that leaked hot cum down her ass crack and soaked her anus for later invasion.

Dorea’s hands now clenched the furs and lifted her shoulders off the furs.  Her face was slashed with constant anguished ecstasy.  Dorea’s mouth worked with small grunts. 

Arianne tried to suck Dorea’s tit down her throat and hammered her wife’s cunt with all her strength and pure love.

Dorea’s body went rigid her mouth falling open and her throat locked up.  Her head twisted her eyes shocked wide open.

Then the initial shock fled and her exploding womb ripped her belly open scalding her with pure ecstasy.  "AWOONNNGGGHHHH!  MNNNGGHHIIIEEEEE!  AWWONNGGG!" Dorea roared, her whole pelvis shaking and quaking in wild jolts as a scalding ecstasy gripped her flesh.  "Oooohhhhhh . . . uuuoonnnnnhhhh!" she moaned more softly in the troughs of her orgasm, but then geared up for another round of earsplitting screams.  "HHHAAAUNNGGHHH!  OH SHIT!  OH FUUUUUCK!  MMNNNGGGHHIIIIIE!"

Cum splattered out in shiny droplets of sweet cum showers.  Dorea’s entire body was spasming and her cunt was so watery as Arianne hammered her wedge to prolong her slut’s ecstasy.

Yes Myrcella thought smugly.  She and Arianne had just started to reward their sand snakes for their heroism on the battlefield as only a wife can.

 


	32. Aftermath and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: There is graphic Lesbian Sex in this chapter. It is not Dany and Arya. That is later.
> 
> AN #2: I saw like the Cliff Notes of Season 7 of Game of Thrones on HBO. Season 6 Cliff Notes were spot on so I am assuming this season is as accurate. The only reason i saw this is that it has a twist with Dany's dragons. 
> 
> I scripted Reclamation out in July of 2015. i have pretty much finished writing it. Now it is tones of editing and writing other stuff. I saw this because i am doing something similar to HBO. Different but the basic idea is the same. From i read, again i think HBO is going overboard but they have been doing that since season 2 and i stopped watching it then. Been tracking though.
> 
> I do like the actors portraying many of the characters and use their appearances in my stories. Plus, i do poach cool things. i hated Melisandre being a hag without her gem at first but i love it now.
> 
> So i did this Author's Note to say i had the idea first about the dragons!!!! HBO cool but overdone. Of course i like mine better.
> 
> I have been dropping hints about this in the Ice King viewpoints for a while.

Chapter 32

Aftermath and New Beginnings

Daenerys / Tyrion / Arya / Solaja / Ice King / Olenna

**Daenerys**

The Queen brought up her fingers and gently touched her right cheek, then around her eye.  It was definitely swelling shut.  She hissed with pain from the contusions she felt on her skin.  She moved her fingertips to her lips.  Her bottom lip was swollen, and her upper lip was split on the right side.

She was sure both eyes had shiners already, and would only get darker.  She would be the proverbial raccoon for the next day or two.  She thanked the gods again for her fast healing constitution, as she worked her jaw back and forth, and felt the hinges ache.  Her left ear was ringing.

Her poor pussy was aching from the vicious knee it took.  She would have to see later if a pussy could actually bruise.   

She moved her hands to her ribs and hissed.  Both sides were very sore to the touch.  She had never had her ribs busted up so badly.  Her right thigh was also stiffening up from several hard kicks from the Stark girl.  Her left ankle was tender, and she was sure it was swelling up too. 

She looked toward the door that Arya was led out of, licking her lips.  The girl had totally beaten the shit out of her, and she couldn’t wait to see her again.  _Gods the fire in that girl_!  _Those eyes_!

She looked around, and felt herself grimace.  Tyrion now had a large pouch with a drawstring, moving around and humming, his eyes alight with greed. The dwarf had many slips of paper with IOUs stuffed in his pockets, with gold dragons visible like little flakes of spice.  The abundance of paper made his pockets look like they were blooming white carnations. 

He had finished making his rounds, and hugged the stuffed pouch to this chest.  He waddled, chuffing, with his heavy haul. Several coins fell from his pockets.  With the background murmurs of so many people talking about the fight, he did not hear them hit and roll away and walked on.

 “Hey Tyrion!” the Queen called out in a peeved voice.

The dwarf turned around, and smiled beatifically at this Queen.  “Yes my Queen . . . my my—your eye is swelling shut Daenerys, and your lip looks like a harpy got aho—”

“You dropped some of your fucking gold, dwarf!” the Queen grated out through clenched teeth that made her jaws ache.

His eyes widened in alarm, and he quickly tracked down the coins scooping them up. Then he quickly waddled out, mumbling about needing protection from Cersei.

Missandei came up to her.  She looked at her face with concern. “I am not sure that Eddard Stark will be pleased with you beating the shit out of his daughter.  Is that how you treat royal hostages, my Queen?” the interpreter asked Dany solemnly.

“Her? What about _me_?!   _She beat the shit out of me_!”

Missandei just smiled.  Her Queen was nothing if not feisty.  Finally, a woman who could match her fire and passion had come into her life.  The Stark girl was definitely full of fire that was for sure.  Missandei admired the audacity of the girl to both fire arrows at the Queen _and_ sucker punch her.  That it happened at their first meeting only made the events more grand!

Missandei handed Daenerys the scroll that the Stark girl had given her, which the Queen had thrown behind the Iron Throne in anger.  Missandei looked intently at her, anxious to know what was written.

Daenerys looked down at the scroll, and the royal seal of House Stark.  Missandei watched the Queen take a deep breath.  They both knew this scroll would set the course of events.  Would there be war?

Dany used her eyes to have her most trusted friend follow her.  So often the Queen had only to look at her most trusted advisor for the young scribe to know her thoughts.  The Queen needed to see what Eddard Stark had to say in private, away from prying eyes.  She felt her heart, formerly beating hard with adrenaline from the fight, was now beating fast with trepidation. 

Was she about to go to war?  A war she had maneuvered hard to avoid.  Would the one man she had thought would never rise up in sedition, in fact prove to be a traitor?

She and Missandei walked down the hall.  She looked up at the tapestry they were passing, and saw Aegon taking the King of the North’s allegiance.  She felt a shiver.  Was that tapestry a portent of ill?  Was Eddard about to attempt to take his ancestral throne back?

Missandei kept her head bowed.  They both knew that this was a moment of grave gravitas.  Would there be war with the North, or peace?  It all depended on this one scroll that Daenerys carried, almost reverently.  Would Eddard Stark betray her, and the realm?

Aggo walked behind them, along with Grey Worm and five Unsullied.  They too sensed this was a moment of destiny.

They stopped in front of a door that led into a small meeting room, containing a table with room for only six people.  It would do.

“Aggo—Grey Worm, no one enters this room!” Daenerys told them in a tone that brokered no argument. 

She and Missandei entered into the room.  Daenerys made sure the thick door was firmly shut behind them, then they both sat down at the thick cherry oak table.  They rested in high-backed chairs and stared at the scroll.

The Queen locked eyes with Missandei, and nodded her head at the scroll.  Together they would read their destiny.

Missandei broke the seal, and spread out the parchment.  She took a deep breath as Daenerys stared off into space, waiting.

“Eddard Stark has the most beautiful hand writing, my Queen.” Missandei spoke softly.

“The _message_ , Missandei.” Daenerys softly intoned.

Daenerys Targaryen, Rightful Queen of all of Westeros,

I, Eddard Stark, am and will always be your loyal subject.  I know you must think me a traitor, and I understand why, but consider I have given you my precious daughter to be your royal hostage to balance out for Margaery Tyrell, who came to me willingly. 

I go to the Wall to fight the Ice King.  You wounded him near to death, but he still lives.  There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded wild animal.  My son Jon assures me his army is prepared to march South.  I go to stop him at the Wall.

Without your full support, I will die in defense of the realm.  Come to me Daenerys, and together we will defeat the Ice King.

You will ask why I have not told you this before now.  I only ask what Tyrion and Barristan say of the Wall and beyond.  No one will believe the threat is real.  Now you have a tangible reason to come North.  I have given you the enemy you need to unite Westeros.

I have devised ways to combat your dragons, and told you my secretes.  The armies near our cities and navies in our ports are mirages.  I have left myself defenseless to the rear, as have the Vale and the Riverlands.

I remember your initial letter.  I thought to myself, finally, a person worthy of the realm.  I pray I have read you rightly.

Join with me Daenerys Targaryen, first of your name.  Let us meet the ancient foe and put him back into his icy grave.

Your loyal subject,

Eddard Stark

After Missandei read the words softly, a silence hung in the room.

“I knew he was loyal.” the small scribe said.

Daenerys sat forward with her elbows on the table, looking at her most trusted advisor. “So you believe him?”

“Yes.”

“So do I. And I have always trusted your judgment and insight.  Do not say a word to anyone.  Call a meeting of the Klatch for tonight.  We need to discuss this with our fellow ‘confidantes’.”

They left the room, and Missandei went off to her duties.  Daenerys walked slowly, her head downcast as she contemplated her response to her realm’s need.  She did indeed trust Eddard Stark completely, and had to admire how he had crafted events to give her what she needed to bring a united Westeros behind her to defend against a foe none believed in.  She had much to consider.  The Game of Thrones had just gotten more intense and complicated.

But she was equal to the challenge.

She trusted Eddard, but was also angry at him.  She could try the man for treason, just for trying her patience.  If he had confided in her from the start, she would have worked out a plan to make all that had to happen— _happen_.  Of course, she reasoned with herself, he didn’t know that.  He had taken the path he thought would achieve his ends, no matter what.  And because of that, she would not have to spend political capital convincing a recalcitrant South to move north.  They were, instead, _anxious_ to move North and take down the arrogant wolf.

She gingerly walked to up to her quarters in the royal wing of King’s Landing.  She had asked for attendants to run hot water into a tub to be brought into her room.  She would use the hot water to take a quick sponge bath.  She did not want to feel like the pampered royals she had seen in both Essos and Westeros.  She would take care of her own bathing needs.  No matter if she was thoroughly beat up she snickered to herself.  She did not have time to take a full bath; she had other duties to perform.

When she entered royal suite, she spied the hot water and slowly pulled her clothes off, putting them on the back of a chair for the maid to pick up for washing.  She carefully walked to the full length mirror she had in the corner, and took stock of herself.

Her right eye was nearly swelled shut, and she did indeed have two shiners, nice and black.  Her nose was red and swollen - fortunately, it had not been broken. Her face was covered in contusions, and the right side of her neck was bruising too.  She could not even remember which blow caused that.  Her ribs were motley on the right side, with rising bruises.  Yes indeed, Arya Stark was left handed, and she’d done enough damage on Dany’s right to show it.

She catalogued the bruises and aches over the rest of her body.  She soaked the wash cloth in the still steaming water, removing the dried blood from her face, and gingerly washed off the sweat and grime from the fight. 

She had a sudden thought.  She spread her legs, and examined her pussy.  It was a fiery pink, swollen, and very sensitive when she touched it.  No masturbation for a night or two, for sure.  That she did not like at all!  To look at her puss, you would think she was sexually excited.  At that realization, she felt her pussy burn and nipples ache with thoughts of how she wanted to _retaliate_ against the Stark girl.  She wanted the wolf to make her pussy pink and swollen for an entirely different reason.

She sighed, and stopped that train of thought.  Arya was a royal hostage that Eddard Stark had placed in her care. She would never betray that trust.  She would not defile the girl.  She doubted the girl had any attraction to her anyways. After all, she had tried to rearrange her face!  For some strange reason, this thought made her smile.  The Stark definitely had fire in her belly.  Daenerys instinctively squeezed her thighs together, then hissed, quickly opening her legs to relieve pressure from her pussy.  Damn it! No masturbation indeed!

Daenerys slowly changed into loose fitting trousers, and a loose blouse top. She only lightly tied them up, as her body was indeed tender.  She had trouble getting a sandal on her left foot, her ankle swelling. Then the Queen left her quarters.

Rakharo fell in beside her.  She felt him looking at her injuries.  “It is not as bad as it looks.  You know I heal fast.”

Rahkaro walked in silence for a moment. Then: “The wolf girl is indeed fierce . . . has the dragon finally met her match?” he asked as they spoke in Dothraki.

The Queen looked up at him. “I won the match, I remind you.”

He merely smiled. He seemed to know where she wanted to go with her desires.

Arya was in the Maester’s quarters.  She slept in a bed covered in furs.  Her face was battered and swollen.  Both of her eyes were nearly swelled shut, and she had a big knot on her forehead. Her lips were split.

Daenerys ached to know she had done this level of damage to the teenage girl.  She was over four years younger than herself, she remembered.  She stood, looking down at the girl as Rahkaro and Maester Pate remained silent.  She sat on the edge of the bed and gripped her right hand, stroking it and looking at Arya tenderly.

A few strands of Arya’s hair had fallen over her face and cheek.  Dany gently pulled the strands behind the girl’s ear, then gently touched her face and lips.  She took a deep breath, seeing the girl grimace slightly.

“Have you given her anything for the pain?” Daenerys asked.

“I have given her a diluted mixture of the Milk of the Poppy.  She is young and strong. She will recover fairly quickly.” Maester Lape told the queen.

“How badly did I hurt her?”

“She attacked you, my Queen” Lape said defensively.  “Her bruises and contusions will be completely healed in several weeks.  Two ribs are fractured, and four more severely bruised.  Those should be healed in about six weeks.  She will have trouble breathing for the next ten days, I should say, and then the pain will gradually lessen.

It is her shoulder I am most concerned about.  She has a grade three sprain.  There has definitely been ligament damage, and separation of the collar bone.  Thank the gods you did not totally shatter the joint.  She should be pain free in probably a month.  With four months of rehabilitation, she should have most of the range of motion back.  She will be able to use her arm for normal functions.”

Maester Lape paused, then said in a soft voice: “I hear she is quite the shot with the bow . . . she may be able to continue that, but her days with the sword are over . . . I’m sorry to say.”

Daenerys felt devastated.  She closed her eyes at the pain she felt.  She felt deep down she had robbed something precious from the girl.  There would be no practice on the grounds. She stopped stroking Arya’s cheek.

“I see.”  She rose up.  “Please, make sure she is comfortable.  I want no effort spared in her rehabilitation, Maester.

The Maester must have heard the guilt in the Queen’s voice.  He sighed and nodded.  She left his quarters, pale and unsteady.  Her pain was not all physical.

Daenerys walked down the hall, silent and ghostly.  She had felt a strong attraction to the girl, but now all she felt was guilt and shame.  She had to win at any cost, like always, and had ruined Arya Stark’s life.  She felt ill to her stomach.

She only prayed that Eddard Stark could forgive her.

She turned down the hall towards her quarters, feeling old and worn.  Rakharo remained silent beside her.  Grey Worm approached her.  He was still taciturn and stoic, but Daenerys could sense he had something on his mind. 

Daenerys sighed.  After all these years he still waited to be called to speak.  He too was more than a guard to her now; he was a friend.

“What is it, Grey Worm?”

“You are needed at the gates, my Queen.”

“Oh—why is that, faithful captain of my personal guard?”

“The emissary’s companions need you to come out and speak to them.”

“ _What_? _!_ . . . Why the hell haven’t they been brought into the Red Keep? They are honored guests!” Dany exclaimed, growing anxious.  She had enough bad news for one day.

“They refuse to enter.”

“ _Why?”_ The Queen went to pinch her nose and hissed in pain when her fingers squeezed her swollen septum.

“It is difficult to explain my Queen . . . please come and see. The girl’s pet is—well, you need to see.”

Daenerys sighed again.  What the fuck was the issue about the girl’s cat or dog?

“Okay . . . take me to them, and this _pet_.”

She briefly wondered if Grey Worm was losing his nerve in his not so old age.

She walked down the passages, and finally came out into the courtyard.  A fine mist hit her face, and collected it in her hair with small sparkles.  If only it could wash away her physical and mental pain.  She headed to the main gate and walked out the arch.

She saw a large oxen cart being repaired, with a brace holding it up and a wheel laying on its side, being prepared to be hammered onto the axle.  The locking pegs were also on the ground beside it.

She spotted the four men of House Stark standing off to the side, talking and laughing.  Their cloaks clearly displayed the heraldry of their lord’s house.  She felt like howling, just like their proverbial Direwolf, for the damage she had done to their princess. They finally saw her, and immediately went to one knee and bowed their heads.

The Queen could not help but feel touched by their obeisance.  House Stark simply exuded honor.  She only wished she was still worthy of it.

“What is the issue with Arya Stark’s pet?  Why are you all out here in the mist, when you could be inside, warm and dry?” Daenerys asked, exasperated.

“It would seem that your guards don’t want Nymeria in the keep.  Nymeria is always at her master’s side.”

“Is this Nymeria a dog, or cat?”

“She is a Direwolf, my Queen?”

“Oh, you mean a large dog.” She remembered seeing large dogs through her dragons’ eyes before.

She heard a deep, rumbling growl.  Amusement crossed the Stark men’s faces. She started to turn around, and Rahkaro drew his Arakh, preparing for combat. 

_What the…_?

On the empty bed of the ox cart, something from out of myth stood before Daenerys. Staring at her with intelligent golden eyes, was a monstrous wolf.  She could sense the wolf’s confidence and regal bearing as it stood tall and proud, looking down at her, as large as a pony. She knew instinctively the wolf was appraising her. 

Nymeria had a wolf’s form for the most part, but her legs in proportion to her body were longer than a wolf’s would be.  Her head was larger as well, and her muzzle was also longer and more pronounced.  A bottom fang on each side partially protruded from her lips nearly three inches.  Her shoulder girdle was slightly more pronounced, making her shoulders bulge somewhat.  Her fur was like a spiky mane over her shoulders.  Her toe claws were slightly curved.  Her large ears were cocked and focused on the queen, just like her intense eyes.

The beast watched her for a minute, as Direwolf and Queen measured each other.  Dany was unarmed, but felt no fear.  She had an affinity for animals, and she felt no anger or rancor in Arya’s beast of a wolf. 

She wondered how the wolf would react when she saw what she had done to her master. 

The Direwolf moved to the end of the cart and lazily hopped down to the ground.

Daenerys took an involuntary step back.  The beast was enormous!  With an air of supreme confidence, Nymeria cantered up to the Queen.  The direwolf was actually taller than her!  Her head came up to the underside of the Direwolf’s head, her face at the bottom of the wolf’s jaw.

Rakharo started to move forward.

“Put your arakh away, Rakharo.  Nymeria means me no harm.  Right, Nymeria?”  She had not had an accurate gauge to see the true dimensions of the animal before.  She knew they were large from her dragons’ visit to Winterfell, but she had failed to grasp their true size.  She was surprised, but still felt no fear.  When Rakharo hesitated, she told him again to put his weapon away.  He finally complied.

The wolf lowered its head, and looked her in the eye.  Then the Direwolf head bunted into her face softly, and licked her face with its long tongue.  Daenerys’ eye squinted shut on that side.  Thankfully, the beast’s tongue was not slimy.  The pressure of the licking tongue not enough to make her bruised face bark in pain.  She grimaced at her choice of words.  Nymeria licked her face several more times, and then turned to stand by her side, its shoulder pressed against her.  The beast had accepted her, without condition.

Daenerys felt a little better.  Nymeria had accepted her; maybe things could be repaired with the master of the mighty Direwolf as well.  The Queen had a suspicion that Arya had bonded with her wolf much like she had with her own dragons.

“Grey Worm.  Please take Nymeria to the Maester’s quarters.  I am sure that Arya will feel much better with her companion.  We will have no problem hosting Nymeria in the Red Keep.”

She saw the men from House Stark smirking as they glanced at her.  She wondered at their strange behavior. 

As she walked off, she heard one ask the other: “How long do you give her?”

What a strange question.

Nymeria walked beside the Queen.  This was the woman her master had chosen as her mate.  She had seen and felt their mating ritual in the room with the strange seat made of the metal weapons that humans used in their hands.  The wolf liked the ideas of the hated weapons melted like that.

She herself made her potential rutting mates know their place when they went to mount her.  They were only wolves and could not conceive cubs but the she enjoyed the coupling. 

She would snap and growl at the males as they came forward to mate with her.  Though male they came with lowered heads and tails.  Those she accepted when she was in heat Nymeria had them to bow to her and feel her fangs on their neck and her claws on their belly so show her dominance. 

The white haired woman had shown she was the alpha.  Nymeria knew that in time Arya would show her dominance when she was in the rut.  Nymeria smelled the white haired woman and saw her prime physical attributes.  She smelled the woman’s arousal for her master.  The smell of her master and this white haired woman were a perfect match.  They would raise strong pups.

Her master had chosen well.

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was one happy little lion.  He sat at his personal table that the Queen had constructed for him, in his personal alcove. The table was rectangular and made of dark teak.  The sides had male lions carved into them.  The corners had been carved into stylized hands, based on the sigil he wore on his vests when in the Small Council or with the Queen in the Throne Room. He was sitting comfortably in the chair proportioned for him.  He had all five oil lamps glowing bright to give him plenty of illumination. 

He had sent Bronn and Shae out earlier to collect IOUs.  They had brought him more gold dragons, silver stags and copper penny coins.  He was having extreme fun stacking up his coins, creating towers on his desk.  He had multiple stacks, some close to seventy-five coins thick.  He loved having to balance each new coin as the stacks swayed and leaned. 

He had smacked Shae’s hand when she tried to swipe coins when she thought he was not looking.  Her yelp of pain had been most pleasing to his ears. 

The mercenaries groused at what a ‘miserly heart’ he had, and Bronn mentioned something to the effect of hoping his stunted legs rotted off. He had shooed them away as they eyed his stacks of ill-gotten booty.

He did not tell them they would be getting a nice surprise in the morning, when he had small clinking pouches delivered to them.

He actually liked them, though he would never admit it.

He looked at his Yu Jiangu's candle clock.  He had found it while in Oldtown, doing research on the Ice King and environs north of the Wall.  He had been walking the streets of that old city when he saw a bulk apothecary.  It was divided in half, with the right side specializing in medicinal herbs and poultices. Various items were located in bins, tubes and sealed jars.  He looked inside the bins, and lifted up jars.  Some were darkened to preserve items sensitive to light.  There were strings of herbs hanging from the rafters, and on shelves lining the side wall, he saw medical implements.

He looked at the scalpels, and saw they had two types.  The first type was a thicker, sharper blade to cut and splay apart.  The other type had hook ends to tease apart, and lift up vessels and nerves. He also saw bone drills and cringed.  The idea of _that_ drilling into his head made him gnash his teeth, though he admired the craftsmanship of the tooled bronze.  He looked at the leather tong that was attached to the drills, to spin the drilling auger.  On the very top shelf, he saw the forceps used to grasp bone fragments from wounds.

He perused catheters and bladder sounds.  He looked over cupping vessels for bloodletting, and tubes to prevent contractions and adhesions. The rectal speculum and vaginal speculum had his sphincter clenching, and thighs clamping together.

The other half of the establishment had supplies of essential oils, soap making materials, candle making supplies and specialty ingredients.  Tyrion looked into the various tubs, urns and vessels holding the ingredients to make soap, candles and lotions for the body.  The colors and smells were pleasant, with a few scents downright intoxicating.

He had looked over at a table, and found his interest piqued.  He moved over to the table to look closer at a Yu Jiangu candle clock.  It consisted of six candles made from seventy-two pennyweights of wax, each being twelve inches high, of uniform thickness, and divided into twelve sections each of one inch thickness. Each candle burned away completely in four hours, making each marking twenty minutes. The candles were placed for protection inside cases made of a wooden frame, with transparent horn panels in the sides.

Tyrion had to have it.  He had placed it on Drogon’s saddle for the trip back to King’s Landing.  He now gazed at it.  Another section had melted away.  It was time to get dressed and go to Dany’s Klatch of Confidantes meeting.  He ruminated over the day’s events.  He was sure it would be a fascinating meeting.

He walked down the hall to Dany’s residence.  He snorted, replaying the fight again in his mind.  He still remembered a much younger Arya in his visits to Winterfell.  He had been impressed with her verve for training even then, despite the disapproval of her mother and older brother. He had never really understood why Eddard Stark allowed the girl to continue with what seemed was pure fantasy, though.  But now the girl was at King’s Landing and had turned into a hellcat.  She had actually given Daenerys a real fight.  Arya Stark had indeed become a warrior. 

He was saddened by the damage done the girl in the fight. Dany held back, but even so she still ruined the girl’s shoulder.  She would never use the sword again.

Aggo opened the door for him with a respectful nod, and he entered the room. The others were already there waiting. 

Daenerys turned to look at him, and Tyrion felt a rush run through him. Even with her face covered in bruises, her lip split, and an eye almost swelled shut she was still beautiful.  Her traditional Dothraki garb of open vest exposed her flat stomach, and the sides of her swaying, delectable breasts. 

He made sure to not let her see his bubbling lust show.  She had given him permission to look, but not touch.  He still had vivid memories of ‘the beach incident’, as he thought of it.  That always put a stop to his leering.

She came over to him and squeezed his shoulder.  “It is good to have you here, my dear friend.”

Tyrion felt the rush he always did when the woman acknowledged him directly.

The first thing she asked him about was his report on Arya Stark.  She had requested that he stop in that afternoon to check on her.  She wanted constant reports on her progress.

He had stopped when he entered the Maester’s room.  At the foot of the large bed that held a sleeping Arya, lay a Direwolf of immense dimensions.  Nymeria, like Arya, had grown up.  The Direwolf had woken upon his arrival.  The wolf had always disliked him, and she slowly rose up on her feet.

The Maester had been reading at his desk, and turned his chair around.  The man just watched quietly and did not move as the massive wolf stalked slowly over to Tyrion.

Tyrion had been shaking with terror.  The Direwolf _towered_ over him! 

“Nice wolf.  Nice wolf.  Dwarves are very tough, and full of gristle.  I don’t taste good _at all,_ Nymeria.”

The wolf rumbled deep in its chest.  She stopped in front of him, and lowered her head so they were staring eye to eye.  A low growl filled the room.

Tyrion was sure he was going to piss himself. Then the wolf jerked her head forward, and bunted him with her nose on his forehead, sending him falling back on his ass with a loud whump.  Nymeria turned around, and her tail slapped him in the face several times with stinging whisks.

Tyrion watched the Direwolf return to Arya’s bed.  The wolf turned around several times, stomping her feet softly, and then settled down looking at Tyrion with her golden eyes before closing them.

That had been interesting.

The Maester reported that Arya was resting well.  He had bound her arm to her chest with a body wrap, after placing her collarbone back in place.  Now it was only a matter of time for it to heal. With months of focused rehabilitation, she would have her basic mobility back, but Grand Maester Harsch Lape doubted Arya would again have the strength she had shown in the throne room.

He also pointed out that her facial contusions, bruises and swellings were much less than he would have thought, though.  He was sure it had been worse that morning, but he must have been mistaken. 

To Tyrion, her face looked like a horse had stomped on it.  He shivered thinking of what Daenerys would have done to his person if she ever _truly_ decided to punish him for his errant cock.

He reported to Dany that Arya’s warrior days were most likely behind her, he noted the great pain that slashed across his Queens’s face.

He sighed.  It was obvious the two women were smitten with each other.  It had been love at first fist. This fiery wolf girl was perfect for the Queen.  He could only hope that Dany’s guilt over her pummeling the girl would not interfere with their attraction for each other.  The girl _had_ asked for it, after all.  First firing arrows at the Queen and _then_ sucker punching her.  Gods the girl had fire!

Tyrion saw the rolled up scroll on the table.  Dany passed around a pitcher of tea that they poured for themselves.  In the center of the table was a large, circular, silver platter with dragons adorning the edges.  From the center radiated circles of ham, roast, and goat pulled into small rolls.  The outermost circle was composed of various cubed cheese chunks. In the middle of it all was a gold cup filled with a dipping sauce, creamy white with a mayonnaise base and mustard.

Tyrion put some ham and cheese on a small dish with a painted, stylized pagoda in blue with banzai trees on hills surrounding it.  He bit the succulent meat, and chased it with cheese chunks.

Daenerys unrolled the scroll, and read the words of Eddard Stark to the gathering.

She told them in a tone that brokered no uncertainty that these words were to be kept in this room.  She would be the only one to share any further.

She asked them what they thought of it all.

Tyrion shared a look at Barristan.  Barristan cleared his throat. 

“I think these words are true.  He would never outright lie. He has proven adept at this Game of Thrones - to my great surprise - but he has never lied in doing it.  He believes in his cause.  You fought something of great power, Daenerys.  If this “Ice King” survived, then he must be fought and defeated.”

Tyrion spoke up to say the obvious. “Of course the South will refuse to believe this.  I have heard the reports from the North, and your thoughts Dany, and I still have a hard time believing it all.  After eight thousand years this Ice King appears.  It seems fantastical.  I am on the inside, and I am still hesitant to believe in legends come to life.”

“Unimaginative Mace won’t believe, stick-up-his-ass Stannis can’t see anything except what is right in front of his eyes, Tywin can only calculate what he sees as an advantage, and Doran will analyze the facts until the land is covered in ice and will _still_ ask for more time.

“Eddard has given you the perfect reason to march North.”  Tyrion smiled.  “All the Great Houses cherish the chance to bring a peer low.  I think Eddard needs to be brought low, now.” He said with a smile.

They discussed the issue further.  Missandei and Syrio had no issue accepting Eddard’s beliefs.  Both had said they had seen magic in Essos. 

Even Strong Belwas had something to say.  He had walked over to the table unseen.

All turned to look at him.

“This Eddard Stark is a great man.  You all say so.  Great man knows his Wall.  I say we go to this Wall, and fight, and kill this Ice King.  We will cut his balls off, and stuff up his ass.  But first I must _eat more locusts_!” The eunuch announced.  He walked back to his chair in front of the fire, and stuffed some locusts into his mouth, munching happily while two _accidently_ fell to the floor for a happy, purring Shadowclaw.  The eunuch leaned over from time to time, to dip locusts in his favorite goat cheese dip that the Queen had prepared for him for each Klatch meeting.

“What will we tell them Daenerys?” Barristan asked softly, looking at his Queen. 

Tyrion and everyone else in this room knew they were marching to the wall.  The question was only the how of it.

“We will tell the small council tomorrow morning that Eddard has declared that the North, The Riverlands, and The Vale have formed a confederacy.  Not a monarchy.  He is not declaring himself as King. The North and his compatriots do not feel that their needs are being met, and need more autonomy.  They fear my liberal views and want to hold on to their more conservative heritage.

“They want to set up a court that will apply their standards of law.  They want to have the right to mint money, and collect taxes.  They will still tithe their assigned portion in taxes, but want to have the first say in resources that money will be used for.”

“They wish to negotiate for more power.  They want to be held first among the Houses of Westeros, and have a seat of council on the throne at my audiences to make sure their views and needs are met.  They feel their distance is preventing their concerns from being properly heard and judged.”

“That will make sure the Houses of Dorne, Tyrell, Baratheon, and Lannister hunger to put the great Eddard Stark in his place.  How dare he?  And yet, his lack of declaring an outright break or crowning himself King will allow me to hold back, in my benevolence.  I will reserve the right for further vengeance if he is indeed seeking _more_.  I will put him in his place, but his actions listed thusly do not require my full weight of authority be used in open warfare.  We will move North, and see exactly we will find.”

“The leaders of the Houses may want to fight, but I can guarantee you the foot soldiers know how it can be avoided, and I know that the leaders who have seen and fought in wars already will dearly wish to avoid that now if they can.”

Tyrion was impressed.  Damn, Dany was good.

“I do not trust Tywin, though.” She continued, wisely. “I do not want the full might of House Lannister on our march North.  I want to have Tywin in Casterly Rock.  He will keep his fleet, and the fleet of Highgarden on high alert.  I have already seen the resistive nature of the Iron Islands.  We need a strong navy and land force to keep them in check during this time.”

“This is logical and sound, and will ensure Tywin will not cause any problems.  I want half of their knights to move to the border of Highgarden during the duration of this campaign.  This will divide his forces.  We will leave enough behind for a shock troop, in case of any Kraken incursion that may arise.  He will stay behind to ensure the peace in the West. I want Highgarden to send half of their navy out as we leave for our march North, and intimidate the Iron Islands with a strong showing of force.  They will be aggressive in their show of force to the Iron Islands.  That should put pause in their heart.  I will send a raven to Tywin indicating that he needs to give Highgarden his full support in case of a Kraken landing in their territory.”

She paused, looking around at them.  She took a drink from her glass.

The Queen continued.  “I will now call in _my_ full Navy.  The Summer Islanders will tighten their blockade off the shores of the far North.  I want them to come to the beachheads we have established in the North.  Now it is time to move our troops there.  We have been stocking up supplies for our armies in case it came down to this.  I want to surge supplies into the beachheads.  I want to increase the production of dragon glass tipped weapons.  If Eddard is right, we will be needing them.”

“I want the Summer Islanders to load up on dragon glass arrow points, and javelins.  Hopefully, we can lure the enemy to come to them, and attempt to storm their ships just offshore again.  They probably won’t… but who knows.  We’ll see if our enemy has a cunning intellect.”

“I want no incursions by the Summer Islanders.  They are _too_ brave, sometimes.  I want Master of Ships Hugh Elicero to emphasize this to Soloja.  Do _not_ be foolish.  If we can tempt the walking dead to expose themselves by trying to board the ships, then let them – otherwise, I want no inland incursions above the Wall till we have our forces sufficiently built up.

“Syrio.  Have the houses surge on their training of their tithed troops.  Can we lead them into battle and have them fight as a cohesive force? Will they survive on the battlefield, and kill the other sons of bitches?”

“Yes, my Queen.  Their leaders are effective, and know how to instill loyalty and willingness to fight for the realm.  Their training is essentially complete, and we only have to hone to a razor’s edge.  We will be ready to embark to the ports when the ships arrive.  Our army is ready to move north my Queen.”

“Good.  I want you and Barristan to send out word to the Houses to set up schedules for forming up their foot soldiers.  I want an orderly march to the ports we have designated.  I will convoy most of them up north to our beachheads.  It will take three cycles of transport to get all the troops and their gear to the North.” 

“The rest will march with the cavalry.  I want the march fast, but do not overstress them.  I want them at one hundred percent when we go to battle.”

“I will send Viserion to Pentos with Barristan.  I don’t want to wait for raven to fly there.  I _will_ have my navies mobilized.  I want the troop ships to sail immediately.  I want them in King’s Landing, Oldtown, Highgarden, Sunspear, Dragonstone and the lesser ports designated.  I want those ships fully stocked, and prepped to sail when the troops arrive.”

“We have discussed these plans over the last months.  Now we put them into action.  We will _crush_ our enemies.”

The Queen took another long sip of tea.  Tyrion knew she was reinforcing their plans to make sure absolutely all were on the same page.  Good planning solved many problems before they started.

“The Calvary I will have form up here.” She pointed to a spot on the map. “I have had the sites surveyed and set up for our march along the King’s Road.  I want the tents raised and stocked.  I want support personnel to start moving to these sites.  I want farriers, quartermasters and their support personnel in place.  I want medics and Maesters specializing in medicine put in the camps in every third day’s march.  I want fast horses at their disposal, to ride where needed.”

“I want the more perishable supplies now sent to the camps and prepared.  I want food and drink ready to feed our troops.  I have stocked the warehouses with the supplies we need for our march.  I want the wagon trains formed and get those supplies to these camps up to the Riverlands.” 

“I want these camps _prepared_. I believe Eddard.  I want scouting parties sent out tomorrow to go to the border of the Riverlands.  I want them to scout out the King’s Road, and find good locations for camps, so after each day of hard none forced march they will have rest.”

“We will find no resistance.  I want his kept quiet.  I don’t want any backbiting, or questioning my decisions.  I will have my Dothraki as the lead scouts, and they are good at setting up camps. They do this all the time on the Grass Sea.  Syrio, send your most trusted support personnel to make this happen.”

“Yes, my Queen!” the Braavosi spoke.  Tyrion could see the zeal in the man’s eyes.  He was sure it was in all of their eyes just then.

“We will ride North as fast as possible, without abusing ourselves.  I will not move at breakneck pace only to arrive exhausted.  Too many battles have been lost before they are even fought that way.  An army that is rested, well fed, and given shelter from the elements has already won half the battle.  We will be an effective fighting force when we arrive at the Wall.

“That is our true destination.  To everyone else, we go to Winterfell to put this dog Eddard Stark in his rightful place.  I want you all to keep your ears tuned to any rabble rousing, or excessive calls for force.  I am sure Varys already knows all we speak of, and he will also be keeping his sparrows and spiders listening intently.  In the south they have free range, and hear many songs.

“We will march and join forces with Eddard Stark and defeat the enemies of _my Realm_! _Do you stand with me_?” the Queen shouted, standing up and slamming her palms on the table top.  She looked at them in turn with her violet eyes.  Tyrion felt his soul on fire when the fire of her gaze met his.

He jumped up along with his fellow Confidantes as they shouted their total allegiance.

 

**Arya**

It had been one week since _the fight_.  Arya was feeling great, all things considered.  She had healed fast like she always did, thank the gods.

She had missed the next day’s practice, though.  Her battered body, with the help of the Milk of the Poppy, had slept through the night and deep into the night of the second day.

She was told by the Maester that the Queen had visited while she slept, and held her hand.  She had felt a flush run through her at that, but knew it was nothing more than genuine concern for a royal hostage and nothing more.

The third day, she had awoken early in the morning.  Her ribs no longer hurt, and her shoulder no longer cried out in pain, only thudding as a dull ache.

Grand Maester Lape had clucked over her, and been amazed at how much she had healed.  Her face was no longer swollen like she had fallen into a beehive. When he probed her ribs, she only felt mild discomfort on the third rib.  He was even more amazed when he probed her collar bone, and told her in an amazed voice that it seemed to have already knit back into proper position.  He removed the bandages strapping her arm to her chest, and she was able to move her arm twenty degrees upward without pain. 

He told her that she healed with the same speed as their Queen.  That made a rush flow through her body.  To be compared to her Queen made her feel tingly.

She wanted to walk, but the Maester insisted that she be wheeled down to the practice grounds.  She should not push her body beyond its limits. She didn’t want to argue.  She did not word getting back to Daenerys she was arguing with her Grand Maester.  Plus, she _did_ feel tired. She still needed to rest.

Her first vision of her Queen saddened her to her core.  The Queen’s face was battered and covered in bruises.  Her right eye and bottom lip were still swollen, though it looked much better than what she remembered from right after the fight.

She sighed.  She had come to have this woman fall in love with her, and instead had tried to beat the shit out of her.  She had ruined any chance she had, now.  She could not believe that she had let her childish anger and need for verification ruin her chance to have the Queen love her.  She felt her lip start to quiver, but quickly controlled it.

She would not have Daenerys see her as weak.  She had heard that too much already from her, and she could tell that she hated weakness.

On the practice field, she had been shocked by what she had seen.  The speed and power of Daenerys Targaryen was amazing.  She suddenly realized the Queen had not used her full power, strength or speed against her.  She had been holding back, and because of that restraint she had harmed the woman she secretly loved.

The way Daenerys moved, and the way her hair flowed around her body made Arya tingle.  The woman laughed as she parried blows.  She used her flaming blue sword against Barristan’s own Valyrian steel blade.  Sparks flew, and the sounds of ringing steel echoed off the walls of the keep.  Daenerys was exhilarated by martial exercise and combat.

Arya could not wait to enjoy that with the Queen.  The sheer exhilaration of physical prowess, and the testing of skills and mettle was intoxicating.

When Daenerys had finished her sword practice, she sheathed her sword and came over to Arya. She had even knelt down to talk to Arya.  She had been so solicitous and polite.  She seemed to genuinely care for her comfort and healing.

After speaking with her, Arya watched Daenerys switch to a wood sword and her Bloodriders to wooden arakhs.  She had fought them _all at once_.  She had used speed and supreme skill to hold them off, and one by one deliver fatal blows had steel been used in place of wood. Her strength was incredible. The Bloodriders were staggering back from hard, connected shots of their blades. They had to growl loudly just to barely hold their ground.  Daenerys used her smaller size to get up underneath their guard and use leverage to displace their balanced stances.  Once off balance she would attack with a slashing blade Arya could barely follow.  They knew what she would do, and still they could not stop her.

The following day, Arya walked to the practice field.  The Maester said she could also move to her own quarters.  He had removed the binding holding her arm to her torso.  It was no longer needed.  He had moved her arm, and she could now bring it up parallel to the ground.  The man had looked dazed when he slowly pushed up on her arm, and saw she could lift it up to seventy degrees. 

He kept muttering “unnatural.”  She kept telling him she had always healed fast.  She did have to admit that her healing seemed to have reached another level over the last two years, though.

Daenerys came over to her again after her practice session, and talked to her like they were actually friends despite how badly she had acted in the throne room.

“Arya, what is the problem?  Why so pensive?”

She had gushed how sorry she was for her actions in the throne room.  She knew she deserved to be put in shackles.

The Queen had laughed, and told Arya she deserved her thrashing.  She had belittled her when she had arrived.  She had not shown Arya the respect that she deserved.  She apologized profusely for the whole “fire” statement as well - she did not know at the time about her father’s crimes against House Stark. 

She had been shocked when the Queen bowed down before her on one knee, and took her hand and asked for forgiveness.

The heat of Daenerys’ hand holding her own sent a surge of elation through Arya.  Arya would have forgiven _anything_ the Queen asked at that moment.

That afternoon she was moved to her new quarters, one level down from the Queen in the royal suites of the Red Keep.  She was relieved - she had feared she would be kept away from the Queen.

The Queen was constantly busy in meetings.  She had healed enough to start to wonder what her true status was, and what all the commotion was about.  That evening she visited the Maester, and he put her shoulder through a full range of motion.  Arya had cried out, but told the man to keep pushing her arm through its full range.  It burned like hell at first, but felt so good afterwards.

Her ribs had healed.  Her face swelling had gone way down, and instead of black and blue her bruises had turned green and yellow and were starting to be absorbed by her body.  Just like the Queen’s bruises were, thank the gods.  She still couldn’t believe she had pummeled the woman she loved.

She had wondered over the last two nights, and decided that yes, she truly was in love with the Queen, and it was only deepening.  She had put the woman on a high pedestal.  True, it was _too_ high with her only being five foot and not six foot six inches, but the woman was living up to everything she dreamed of. She was furious in combat, and so skilled. She was so passionate and fiery, and yet fair and gentle at the same time.

And by the gods was she _beautiful_.  Her face was that of a goddess that was only enhanced with the thin scar on the right side, and the larger scar on her throat.  She longed to kiss those scars, and the scars on her forearms. She would love to see the rest of her scars, too!  Her mind running rampant with speculation to what she would find on that hot body.

The way people listened to Daenerys, and looked at her when given commands made it clear they worshipped the ground she walked on.  Daenerys Targaryen was the Sisters of Aegon reborn, and so much more.

The next day she took her sword, and gently slashed and did her combat steps and parries carefully, feeling her shoulder stretch and burn.  She was definitely healing. The Queen had to leave early; activity in the Red Keep was building.  She wished she knew what was happening.

That evening there was a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see the Queen herself.  She spluttered when the Queen asked if she could come in. _Of course she could_. Then, she saw her father’s scroll.

“Do you know what is in this scroll?” The Queen asked Arya.

“No, I do not.”

“I thought as much.” She led Arya to the small table in the corner. They sat down, and Dany handed her the scroll.

Arya read the letter.  She was not sure what she felt, reading the scroll.  Her father had used her as pawn in his Game of Thrones.  Worse, she was sure that Sansa had known it too, even if she had not been part of the direct planning. 

What she was feeling must have shown on her face.  Suddenly, she felt her trembling right hand clasped by the Queen.

“Arya!  Look at me.”

She did, woodenly.

“Your father is a crafty, wily, wise man.  I want to think he read me correctly.”  Arya just looked at her.  Daenerys then told Arya her reasons for believing her father, and how his actions had indeed ensured that she could march North with the full force of Westeros behind her to fight their common foe. If he had not done so, she would have Tywin Lannister spreading his cancer with whispers and backstabbing for her foolishly following the Wolf.  Stannis would have told her she was a foolish, young, untried woman - even though she conquered Essos!  The stubborn man may have even balked.  Mace and Oberyn would have come North, but their faith and belief in her would have been eroded. 

“Your father has not declared himself a king.  That is so very wise.  It diffuses the situation.  By both of us having royal hostages, that puts a damper on the passions of hotheads like Oberyn, and makes Mace even more cautious than he normally is.”

“But why didn’t tell me his plans?” Arya wondered, still wounded.

“Because you are his daughter.  He wanted you to come to me as an innocent.  I can’t help but trust you, _because_ you are an innocent.  Also, if you had been captured and you told them what you knew, it would have upset all his plans.”

“If the forces of House Lannister had this news, the trouble they could cause would be not be good.  Tywin is too calculating, and has a cruel streak I can see from what he did to his children.  No, your father could not risk you knowing the full truth of his plans.  It may seem cruel, but it was necessary. Now I am free to continue the deception to bring my forces North, and meet the threat at the Wall . . . or should I say _we_ will meet the threat at the wall.”

 “We?” Arya asked in a small voice.

“Yes _we_!” the Queen exclaimed. “You near kicked my ass!  I need an arm like that at my side when I go to war!” the Queen told her, violet eyes boring into hers.

“Your father is a brilliant man, Arya.  He is everything my father and brother were not, I must say.  You are so lucky to have him as a father.”

Arya felt a fire flush through her body.  Yes!  Her father _was_ a great man!  And the Queen wanted her sword at her side!  She was near to bursting with happiness.  After her rash actions at their first meeting, Arya was sure the Queen would never want her as her consort and wife, but at least she would be by her side in battle.

“My Queen, you will never regret having me at your side!” Arya said, squeezing the Queen’s hand in return.

As they looked each other, the Queen seemed a little flushed herself.

Arya pulled her hand back, and bit her lip.  She had been too forward!  Damnit!

“I am curious about the line about Margaery coming to Eddard, though.” Dany said. “Why would she do that?  I thought Olenna had sent her to Eddard for some, reason but I considered it some inner negotiation between the two of them.”

Arya considered telling the Queen that Margaery had come to Winterfell to be back with her soon-to-be-wife, Sansa Stark, but decided against it.  She would be gossiping if she did that.  Westeros was conservative, as was Daenerys most likely when it came to relations between the sexes.  She would probably be offended at worst, or shocked at best to know the two princesses of mighty houses were in love with each other.

Arya gave no answer, and thankfully the question had been rhetorical.  She did not expect Arya to have an answer since she had been kept out of the loop.

The next day she began training with Syrio and Barristan.  The water dancer had a totally foreign style of fighting with a sword, but the basics of block, parry slash, attack, counterattack were still the same.  She immediately started to get a feel for the new style of fighting.

Barristan, even with his more advanced years, was strong and lightning fast.  He kept his strokes easy as her shoulder, knowing it needed to be treated tenderly until fully healed. 

That night, she felt both relaxed and happy.  Several hours later her wrists were very tired, and she had one happy pussy, and aching burning nipples. She might not be able to have Dany in real life, but she could in her dreams and fantasies.

The next day she did calisthenics and wind sprints with the Queen. Dany then took Arya outside and ran a long, winding path around the closest fields.  It was misting again, but that did not stop the Queen and she refused to be left behind.  They ran around through the many camps that were forming up around the Keep as more and more troops moved in. Arya was thankful when the run was over; her side had a painful stich. 

The Queen believed in hard cardio to give her endurance in combat.  Now Arya did too. 

Arya was given intense step-by-step walkthroughs and instructions by Syrio and Barristan.   Tomorrow she would be cleared for full contact training by Maester Lape, and they would start hard, full contact training in the morning. The Queen wanted her tested, and her skills honed as quickly as possible.

Arya was ready. She would prove to the Queen she was worthy to be by her side.

The Queen talked to her after their training, and asked her if she was happy with the instruction with a raised eyebrow.

“Hell yeah!” Arya had told her, making the Queen laugh.

“Arya, after dinner tonight, please be ready to meet me three hours later.”

That command made Arya anxious.  The queen had provided a full wardrobe of dresses, blouse tops, slacks and trousers for her.  She had sets of boots, sandals and slip over shoe as well.  She had covered all the bases. 

Nymeria watched her mistress fret with what garments to wear.  Again the wolf was glad she had her fur to clothe her body.

Arya felt too much like Sansa at that moment.  She did not even touch the dresses, shivering.  She selected a pair of black slacks and a tight blouse top and a dark brown vest.  She put on a pair of knee high boots.  She looked at the mirror in the corner, and decided she looked hot.

She pulled her hair back, and put in a comb to keep it locked in place and let the hair come down over her ears and down on her shoulders.  It highlighted the angles of her face, and brought out her eyes. She might not have the Queen, but she wanted the woman to at least see her at her best.

She heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door, and gasped.  The Queen was dressed in traditional Dothraki garb.  She had on only a multi colored vest that exposed her chest, and the sides of her swaying breasts.  The Queen wore low slung trousers that barely, but tightly, hugged her hips, and came down to her knees in a tight grip.  She had sandals strapped up her calves. 

The Queen had her hair pulled back with braids, the rest flowing down her back. She had several curls of blond hair framing her face. She was a goddess come down to Earth.

The Queen smiled, seeing Arya gape at her.

Arya started to walk out, and Nymeria whined in her room. 

“Bring Nymeria.” Dany said. “Missandei has a caracal in my room as well. Her name is Shadowclaw.”

Daenerys led the Stark quietly to her quarters.

“Inside are my closest friends and confidantes.  I meet with them to discuss first the most pressing matters of the realm.  Your father is currently pressing problem number one.” The Queen told her with a smile. “You deserve to be in there. So long as I can trust you to keep what you hear in there to yourself?” The Queen asked softly, a question in her voice.

“I would never betray your trust, my Queen.” Arya told her earnestly.

The smile Daenerys gave her in response was brilliant. If possible, Arya fell even more in love with her Queen in that moment.

She entered the room, with Nymeria close by her side.  She was greeted with smiles and comradery, immediately made to feel at home. 

The wolf looked around curiously, Syrio and Barristan greeted her as a prized pupil.  Missandei was kind and sweet.  Tyrion shook her hand. 

“I really like you, my good wolf.  I alone of all in this Red Keep bet on your winning the day of your fight with the Queen!”

“That is only because you are a greedy fucking bastard, Tyrion.” Dany grated out, but Arya could hear the love behind the words.  The tone said it all.

“Someone has to keep the Queen on her toes.” Tyrion said.

Arya watched Nymeria closely.  She had seen the small caracal by the big, rotund eunuch she had found out was called ‘Strong Belwas’.  Nymeria padded over and looked at the big pail of locusts that Strong Belwas was holding away.  Nymeria growled softly.

She saw the caracal get up on its hind feet, and bat her paws at the wolf’s nose.  The cat stayed up on its hind feet, batting wildly at the great Direwolf that sat, looking at the cat as if to eat her with one gulp.   Nymeria’s head jerked with the pats her nose was taking. 

Nymeria eventually woofed and bumped her nose into the cat, knocking it down on its back. The wolf laid down, trapping the wiggling cat beneath its long forelegs.  The cat wiggled and whined.

Nymeria licked the cat and rubbed her cheek along the caracal’s head.  Shadowclaw started to purr.

Belwas threw down some locusts, and the two animals shared.

Arya was going to like it here.

 

**Solaja**

Solaja sat at her desk, working over the lists of available ships at sea and in the various ports in the Free Cities, along with her homeland. 

The Queen had decided to start mobilizing against Eddard Stark.  She had been wondering why the Queen was so reticent to put this man down - he alone had not accepted her rule.  Something did not ring right with the whole situation, but she backed Daenerys Targaryen no matter her personal feelings.

She was still hurt that the woman had rejected her, but she would never let her personal feelings keep her from loyally serving the woman.  She had crushed Slaver’s Bay and was working feverishly to build something new and better.

Then she had taken back her throne without firing one arrow.  Hell, she even disposed of the old dissipated despotic rule without bloodshed.

She paused to listen to the four pairs of lovebirds she had in her small bamboo grove by the window.  She had put in nests for the birds, and they were settling down having eaten the seeds and sliced fruit she had set for them.  They were warbling and chirping.  Her favorite pair, Dusk and Lovey-Dovey, had flown down and snuggled with her after they ate.  Lovey-Dovey had landed on her shoulder and had preened her long locks.  The lovebird worked the strands of hair through her beak, ‘cleaning’ her hair of parasites that did not exist.  She found the affection endearing.

Solaja thought more on the only thorn that had been in her Queen’s paw:  Eddard Stark.  He had resisted her from the start.  She found it strange how he was not setting up a monarchy, but instead a confederacy.  Such organization had never lasted long in Essos. They were too decentralized to meet the needs of those they governed.  She also found it strange that a man with his sterling reputation would risk the ire of the Queen for such a less than satisfactory goal.

He had to know he would fail.  He could not long last against the forces of the Queen, Essos and her dragons.  Something did not add up, but it was her duty to serve her Queen faithfully and that is what she would do.

She had requested that the Queen send Rhaegal to the Summer Islands and the capital of Tall Tree Towns.  This had saved a least a month to six weeks in travel to get word out to send out the reserve fleet that they had kept just for this situation.  The Queen had foreseen this need.  They would be escorting the troop ships across the narrow sea between Westeros and Essos.  The mercenary companies were ready and fit.  The mercenaries ready to earn their keep.

She heard a knock on her door.  It was the dusk, and she wanted to be left alone to work her tide charts and study the records for the weather in the Narrow Sea and off the upper coast of Westeros at this time of year.

The knock was repeated.  She sighed, and got up to answer the door.    

When she opened the door and saw who was outside, she immediately shut the door in their faces and leaned back against the wood.

“Solaja Xo—open the door.  We would speak with you.”

“Go away!  I don’t want to talk to you.  You have nothing to say that I want to hear.”

“We want to talk to you.  This rancor is foolish and destructive.  There is no competition between us.”

“Hhuummppppfff!” Solaja huffed to herself.  “Of course not.  You _won_.”

“There was no competition, Solaja.  The Queen made her decisions.  This is between us.”

“Go away I say!”

“Open the door, Solaja.  We are not leaving.”

Solaja knew it was true.  She may as well open the door and get this over with. 

Outside stood Chataya and Alayaya.  They stared at each other. 

“Can we come in?” Chataya asked softly.

Solaja saw again just how lovely they were.  She could see why the Queen had chosen them over her.

She stood aside to let them enter the room.  She could not but help look at the sheer dresses that clung to their bodies, like translucent clouds.  They appeared like the river nymphs that inhabited their homeland islands.  They were indeed lovely to the eye. 

Chataya’s sheer dress was green with green and yellow ruffles around the shoulders.  Her large, firm, gourd-like breasts pushed the fabric out, showing their beautiful shape sloped out on her ribs.  Her large nipples pointing at the floor at an angle.  The nipples poking out the sheer material.  Her daughter was wearing a golden hued dress that clung to her high, firm, full C cup breasts.  Alayaya’s nipples poking straight out her thin gauzy top her full breast slightly jiggling with her movements.

Their nipples were fully erect, and she could smell their pussies.  They were aroused.  Maybe they were on their way to go to Daenerys, she thought spitefully, eyeing the slits that went up to their hips, exposing lovely legs.  They may be rivals, but she still always admired a woman with a beautiful body.  Their skin was so sleek and gleaming.  They were midnight dark like herself.  She could not stop herself from eyeing the prostitutes.  She loved either the hues of the dark bodies of her homeland or the fair bodies of those from Northern descent.

Solaja led them to the table by the bamboo grove.  She had bowls of nuts and some oranges, pears, and peaches.  She offered them a seat and her light fair, and poured them some white wine she had been sipping on.

The women put some nuts and fruit on the small plates that Solaja had set out for them.  They ate daintily, and with exquisite manners.

Alayaya started to speak, but Solaja held up her hand.

“Before we start, I did not mean anything when I called you whores to the Queen.  I honor your profession.  I was in pain.”

“We know.” Chataya replied. 

“Why didn’t she chose me?  I am just as beautiful as you and your daughter!  It isn’t fair.” Solaja fumed and sniffled.

“We can’t speak for the Queen.” Alayaya spoke to Solaja.  “We never spoke to her about you.  We can’t speak to her choices.  I will say that we were only for the Queen’s pleasure.  A release of tension and anxiety is what we gave the Queen.  The Queen is under a lot of pressure, and we provided pleasure to reduce the burden for a night with our visits to her bed.  We gave her a diversion to relax her mind and body.  Only women can truly give such pleasure to another woman.  We relished giving her that pleasure.  But we were only that to the Queen.”

“I would have freely given her that!” Solaja cried out in hurt.

“True, you could have.  But I see two reasons why she did not allow it.” Chataya answered.  “One.  You are part of her Small Council, and she did not need the entanglement of having a lover on the Small Council.  Second.  You are a very aggressive woman.  She is not attracted to that.”

“She is attracted to weakness, then.”  Solaja sneered and then paused.  She knew that sounded like an insult.  “Damnit! I apologize . . . I am off my balance when it comes to Daenerys Targaryen. I can’t help but be what I am.  Most women find my aggressive nature an aphrodisiac.”

Solaja saw the two women staring at her with glittering eyes.

“Why have you come here?  You won.  Have you come to gloat?” Solaja asked.  The women stared at her, with fire still in their eyes.  Solaja was suddenly nervous, and her heart rate was accelerating.

“We have come to fuck you, Solaja Xo.” Alayaya told her in a smoky voice.

“Oh _heelllllll_ noooooo!  Why the hell would you want to do that . . . you won.”

The two women got up from the chairs and walked to stand on either side of Solaja, who looked up at them seeing their large, firm breasts up close.  Solaja felt the familiar ache building in her pussy.  The ache she felt when she desired beautiful women.  Though she felt these women were rivals Solaja felt the need building in her now wet cunt.  The need to fuck Chataya and Alayaya long hard and deep.  To fuck the women to utter exhaustion.  To dine on their succulent cunts and beautiful breast.  She licked her lips thinking of sinking her long tongue deep into their wanton and waiting tight hot shitholes.  Solaja shivered in rising lust for these to two beautiful prostitutes.

Alayaya sighed.  “Solaja, there is no competition between us.”   She started to massage Solaja’s shoulders with strong fingers.

Solaja’s body clenched hard and then relaxed into the massaging fingers.  She now knew she desired them greatly.  She did want to fuck these two women the night through.  The ache in her cunt and now throbbing in her hardening nipples built as she got so sopping wet.  “But why… unngggg!  Why do you desire me?” she moaned, feeling the fingers stroking her body with expert skill.

Chataya answered. “You spoke the words yourself : ‘most women find my aggressive nature an aphrodisiac’—we do.  We want to fuck you, and share the pleasures that only women can give each other.  We want to feel your mouth on us and your tongue in our pussies and assholes.  We long to feel your fingers and fist in our bellies.  We want you so bad Solaja.  You are a legend among our people.  Let us love you and love us in return.”

They pulled her up and led her to her bed.  She was breathing hard.  “Is it true you two are lovers?” she asked, in a daze of rising lust.

The two whores pulled on strings on the shoulders of their beautiful dresses.  The strings pulled taunt and then the knots pulled loose.  Chataya and Alayaya translucent dresses fell to the floor.  The graceful women steeped out of the pooled dresses and pushed their sandals off.  Solaja watched as the incestuous mother and daughter eyed each other with hot throbbing eyes. 

Solaja moaned seeing the prostitutes nipples rigid with incestuous desire of daughter for mother.  The two women stared in raw wanton fuck need at each other.  Alayaya reached out and caressed her mother's gourd tits and lightly cupped them hefting them to pinch the rigid throbbing nipples.

"Uunngggg oohhhh baby ... you know what mommy needs baby girl" Chataya whinnied softly looking deep into her daughter's eyes.  The eyes of her wife and lover.  The woman she adored as her soulmate.  

"Yes i do mother.  I will fuck you so good mother.  I will make you scream mommy as i devour your cunt so _gooooooddddd_!" Alayaya moaned to her mother.

Solaja was breathing harder watching this display of wanton desire.  She knew instinctively this was no act to make her hot and bothered.  This mother and daughter were indeed lovers.  They indeed fucked each other every night they could as wife and wife.  Solaja Xo was beyond turned on!

Mother and daughter stepped into each other arms.  Arms enfolded and hands clenched backs tight as bodies came together in a tight clench.  Their other hands threaded into long flowing black locks that had subtle bands of beads woven in.  Solaja watched their bodies instinctively meld with thighs slipping between legs and pressed into swollen pussies.  The admiral watched those snatches start to instinctively hump and wallow into firm thighs.  Solaja moaned hard seeing those thighs start to glisten as love aching cunts humped hard on firm muscled thighs.  Mother and daughter's mouths came together with lips first melding and nipping.  Then mouths hungrily mated tight and sucked in sensual lips sucking on the lips taking turns as mother and daughter mewled and jolted with rising pleasure and lust. 

Solaja loved watching the whores bodies coming together their full tits mashed into each other.  Mother and daughter were only an inch difference in height. Their tits compressed into their mates.  Their erect thick nipples poked and rolled over their mates tits.  Solaja's eyes were glued to how those full black orbs mashed and rolled with the incestuous mother and daughter bodies mashing tight.  Solaja watched their torsos jerk and squirt against each other as sweat filmed the tight pressed bodies.    

They kissed like this for a minute before the daughter’s tongue demanded entrance to her mother’s mouth.  They both groaned as the daughter slipped her tongue deep into her mother’s mouth were they wrestled wetly.  Alayaya pulled her head back to let Solaja see mother and daughter’s tongues wrapped tightly together and wetly wrestling before pushing her lips back to her mother’s lips and speared her tongue down her mother’s throat.  The mother cried out into her daughter’s mouth her body shaking with pure love for her daughter and lover.  Their bodies already slicked with love sweat.  The incestuous mother and daughter's backs arched and firm bellies wallowed and smacked wetly as they humped sodden cunts up and down now cum slicked thighs and groins.   Solaja was in heaven smelling the thick rich aroma of the prostitutes cunts flooding her room.  Cum had trickled to the mother and daughter's knees and now down their shins. 

The sight hit Solaja like a blacksmith’s mallet hammer.  The mother daughter incest was so intoxicating to behold.  She could feel the burning love between these two women.  She burned to watch and then join them.  She felt her heart flutter with lust and emotions.  Emotions she had not felt in so long!  Her pussy ached and her heart fluttered.

Solaja’s bed was traditional with a canopy frame above the bed with slates going from side to side and sheer lace fabric blew in the breeze that reached half way down to the mattress.  Chataya and Alayaya slowly moved over with small steps arms clenched and wet pussies jammed into thighs their moans loud in Solaja’s room.  The whores reached Solaja’s bed.  Mother and daughter toppled to the bed falling through the multi colored fabric screens.  They rolled around on the bed kissing ravenous. Their drooling couchies still wallowing on the others body.

As Solaja watched Alayaya got on top of her mother and quickly spun around with her knees by her mother’s head and lowered her body.  Solaja was beyond turned on seeing Alayaya’s swollen wet muff smothering her mother’s mouth as she wiggled down and Chataya gripped her daughter’s ass cheeks and lifted her head off the mattress and inhaled her daughter’s pussy swallowing her upper cunt.  Alayaya buried her face in her mother’s twat and sucked Chataya’s clit deep into her mouth and hard sucked while tongue lashing the rock hard soaking wet nubbin.

Solaja felt her pussy get so fucking wet.  The whores’ breast were compressed into their incestous lovers’ bellies.  The mother had her head up and angled forward her mouth opened wide.  The mother inhaled her daughter’s cunt meat into her mouth.  Chataya rolled the sweet succulent trim in her mouth.  Her head pumped in and out stretching out her daughter's cunt in her mouth.  The tension Chataya filled her daughter's cunt had her daughter's face twisted with almost painful pleasure.  Chataya savored again as she had for years the sweet taste of her daughter’s twat. She then raised her head higher and shoved her tongue deep into the cauldron of her daughter’s snatch and slow tongue fucked her daughter.  Alayaya cried out into her mother’s honey hole.  “Mmmffff Oommpff! Ummpff! Uummff!” Alayaya chuffed as she sucked feverishly on her mother’s pussy and tongue lashed her clit.

Solaja ripped off her slacks and blouse and joined the lovers on the bed.  She stroked Alayaya’s back feeling perspiration already starting to film on her dark black body.  Alayaya’s head was pumping pulling on the juicy slimy succulent pussy meat in her mouth.  Chataya was hammering her head up and down driving her tongue deep into her daughter’s hot drooling steamy love box.  She then moved her head down and sucked hard on Alayaya’s rigid clit.  The mother’s cheeks hollowing out and showed her tongue slashing her daughter’s rigid shiny clit.

Solaja wasted no time getting behind Alayaya’s firm rump and her mother’s head working her clit.  Solaja bent her head down and gripped the daughter’s hips and pulled her firm rump cheeks apart and buried her face in the hot ass crack that felt and smelled like steamy paradise.  Alayaya’s musk and womanly scent was intoxicating.  Solaja tongue first licked the teenager’s ass crack.  Up and down Solaja ran her tongue the length of Alayaya’s ass cleft.  She loved feeling the teenager’s firm ass cheeks on her face as she licked her ass cleft.  Then her tongue circled the girl’s anus tossing her salad as she snuffled and moaned.  Chataya was making obscene noises slurping on her daughter’s clit. 

Solaja worked her tongue over the teenager's starfish.  She loved feeling the wrinkled orifice and soaking it with with her spittle.  Solaja raked the flat of her tongue over the runnels of the teen's shithole.  Solaja cawed feeling the girl's anus clenching underneath her lapping tongue.  The naval commander heard Chataya snuffling wolf sucking on her daughter's clit.  Then the mother released her daughter's clit from her drooling mouth and stabbed the hard nubbin with her incestuous tongue.  Solaja loved hearing the teen's squeals of pleasure into her mother's cunt glued to her mouth. Solaja felt the bed rocking slightly with the force of Chataya working her head to pleasure her daughter's cunt.  Solaja circled the teen's spasming shithole and then lapped it again savoring the delicious taste.

Solaja stiffened her tongue and slowly pushed her tongue deep into the teen’s tight asshole.  Solaja loved the feel of the smooth sphincter rings sliding down her silky tongue as she slow rammed its full length into the shaking teen's butt hole.  Solaja smiled.  This asshole was no virgin.  She had dreams of slamming her strap-on up this tight shithole.  She knew Chataya would be no anal virgin.  She began to stroke her tongue deep in and out the tight sphincter enjoying it pinching her tongue with the teens body jerks of ecstasy.  Solaja was in heaven pulling the girls ass open and driving her tongue deep into the girl’s rectum wiggling her tongue licking wildly.

Looking up the girl’s now sweaty back she saw her head rise up and heard her mother take a deep breath and suck her daughter’s clit down her throat.  The girl’s anus clenched tight on her tongue as the girl’s orgasm shattered her. 

"AAWWOOGGGGGG! HUUNNGGGGG! Ungghh!" Alayaya screamed her head snapping back and her body shaking violently. The girl’s body bucked in a stunning orgasm.  Her body rent with hard fucking convulsions of sheer bliss.  "Auungghiiieeee! Ohnngghiieee!" the teenager wailed her body convulsing again and again.  Solaja was in heaven feeling the girl’s sphincter locked down on the tongue as she rammed it deep into the girl’s anus.  Solaja kept her head buried in Alayaya’s ass cleft to keep her tongue buried deep in the spamsing assshole.

She felt Chataya pumping her head in and out and stretching the clit meat deep in her mouth. She pulled back and the wet clitoral hood snapped out her lips with a wet plop.  Solaja continued tongue fucking the sweet asshole of the teenager.  “Hhhrrrsssllllppppp!” Solaja heard as the mother sucked her daughter’s clit back deep into her mouth and pumped her head hard pulling and suctioning the clit deep in her mouth as the mother’s tongue slapped the shiny nubbin.

The sweet loving mother gave her daughter another shattering womb rending orgasm.  "Fffffffuuuucckkkkk—mmmoommyyyyy! AARRUUUNGNGGGGG!  AWWOOOGGGGGGGG! Arrrrrrrruungghhh!" Alayaya cried out, her back bowed, taut body quivering as one overpowering spasm after another wrenched her flesh.  Again Solaja felt the teen’s shithole spamsing and gripping tight her long tongue she slow stroked in and out the hot the teen’s gripping anus.  Her long tongue loving the feel of the teen’s asshole milking her tongue with rhythmic squeezes.   "Nnnunnggmmmm! Oh! Oh . . . sweet gods of the forest, unnggmmmnnnggghhiieeee!"  The teens body flipped hard up and down. 

Solaja pulled back slipping her tongue out the still spasming asshole.   She gently rolled the mewling daughter off her mother. She leapt over the fallen teen and was between her mother’s legs settling down in a flash.  She spied the splayed out inner labia lips all wet and glistening dark black.  The pink slit all wet and gooey with sweet cum.  Solaja inhaled deeply savoring the rich ripe heady scent of Chataya’s hot cunt.  Solaja lowered her head and mashed her face into the sloppy wet quim.

Chataya’s body jolted hard feeling her vulva bulge out with Solaja’s strong tongue beginning to lick up and down her slit and then start to lash her clit.  “Hunggg hhnnngg … oh fuckkkkkk yeahhhh! Unnnhhh uunnggg!” the whore moaned feeling her clit now short sucked and her clit polished with Solaja’s swiping tongue.

"Auugnoownngg! Unghh! Unghh!" Chataya grunted, writhing crazily under Solaja’s passionate attack on her already frothing pussy.  Solaja lapped her head raking her tongue over the hard pebble of the mother’s clit.  She sucked viciously on the clit making the madam writhe before she started to lick up and down her slit and then slide her tongue deep into her hot tight pussy tongue fucking her hard.  Solaja loved Chataya with all her skills desperate to prove to mother and her daughter what a great fuck she was.  Her daughter had primed her mother's body.

Solaja lifted her head slightly and lapped her tongue furiously over Chataya's rigid shiny clit.  Her tongue loving the feel of the hard nubbin underneath her tongue.  She would dip her head down and hot suck hard on the shiny clit wiggling her tongue to lash the diamond hard clit polishing it.  Then her head lifted to again furiously lap on the bulging clit jutted out its sheath.  Back and forth Solaja licked and sucked viciously on her new lover's clit.

She kept looking up Chataya's body.  It had stiffened her belly muscles rippling and straining.  Her head had rocked back on her neck her Adam's apple jutted out her neck her neck tendons threatening to snap in two.  The madam's belly breathing in raged gasps sweat pouring off her body.  Her heavy gourd tits sloshing on her ribs as the prostitute's body jolted and half rolled from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

Chataya's breath caught for a second.  Her body went tense as a board.  Suddenly, horrendous spasms exploded out Chataya's womb and rent Chataya's cunt simply tearing it inside out.  "AAARRUUUNGGGGGG! OOOWWWGGGGGGGG! AAWWOOGGGGGGGG! Oh oh fffuuuccckkkkkkkk!"  Chataya's body convulsed with killing contractions of fucking bliss.  "Ungghh! Unggnnn! Aarrgghhuuuaaaaa! Unnunggg hhnnggg hhhnnggg ... Unnggghhiieeeeeeeeee!” she screamed her voice echoing off the bedroom walls and bamboo thicket.  Her body flipped and jackknife making Chataya's tits flip and flop on her bucking chest.  Her cunt grinding down into Solaja's hot sucking mouth.   Solaja loved watching the whores tits flopped swirled madly on her chest as Chataya wiggled and bucked out of control.  Chataya jammed her heels into the bed to anchor herself and lunge her cunt into Solaja's hot gobbling mouth.  “Oh Gods Fuck ... Shit—Oowwwggghhhhaaaaaaaa! unh! Unh! Unh! Oh Solaja! Gods yes I ... oh I … auunggggnnnhiieeee! Unggh! Auungghhieee!"

Finally, Chataya's orgasm fled her body and left her limp.  Solaja now drank deeply from the well spring of Chataya drinking sweet hot cum that liberally pulsed out the whore's honey pit. The taste like ambrosia from the gods.  She gently lathed the trembling twat.  She loved seeing the strong aftershocks throttling Chataya's body.  Her body freezing up and then shaking hard again.  Chataya moaned guttural deep in her chest.  Her face still slashing with her hard aftershocks.  Solaja Dorne kissed Chataya slack open fuck hole to get more sweet warm buttery cum.  Solaja moaned as she wormed her tongue into the sweet honey hole and gently lapped out the sweet buttery cum her questing tongue found.

Solaja greedily drank down all the cum she found in Chataya's hot cunt hole.  The prostitute's body slowly calming down from her hard long orgasm.  Solaja tested the woman's clit.  Chataya moaned hard but instinctively pushed her pussy into Solaja's mouth.  The fucking slut hungered for more oral loving.   Solaja smiled.  Time to feast again.  She ran her tongue slowly up and down the gooey trench burying her face in deep.  Solaja loved feeling the whore's vulva swallow her mouth.

Alayaya had recovered now and was on her knees beside her mother and cupping her tits sliding them up off her ribs and centering them and now wolfed sucked on the long thick nipples with noisy slurps.  The teen’s cheeks hollowing out with the force of her love sucks.  The teen daughter latched her mouth to an engorged teat and pumped her head up and down stretching out her mother’s nipple and areola nursing fiercely.  Alayaya moved from breast to breast inhaling her mother’s tit meat deep into her mouth and wolfed sucked on hard nipples stuffed deep into her mouth.

Chataya's face slashed as she grunted and moaned in extreme pleasure.  Her daughter's sucks on her nipples arched straight to her clit making it jangle adding to the pleasure Solaja was giving her pussy.  The madam's head jerked up off the mattress in helpless jerks of ecstasy. Her voice cawing and her belly flexing tight as hammer pulses throbbed out her sucked nipples.  Chataya's hands playing with her daughter's hair.  Mother and daughter locked eyes and Alayaya sucked even harder on the teat in her mouth.  "Auuuggg huunnggg hhnnn hhnnn ... oh suck it you godddssdammmnnn slut ... unng uunn oh gods i love you Alayaya ... hunnnggg shit! suck baby girl suck on your mommy's nipples" her head had been up looking down on her daughter but now it thudded back to the bed her mouth open in a helpless O of shocked pleasure her face slashed with primal pleasure of an expertly sucked cunt and nipples.

Alayaya would move up and kiss her mother hard and deep before kissing back down her mother’s throat.  She would nibble and nip before she moved down the rest of the way to Chataya’s heavy tits and sucking long and deep on her mother’s teats.  She did this several times.  Then on one trip back to her mother’s tit Alayaya licked her mother’s throat.  “AAWWWOOGGGGG!” Chataya screamed feeling her daughter see-saw her sweet black throat flesh in and out her teeth as daughter marked her mother as her love slut yet again.

Alayaya smiled down at Solaja who had slipped two fingers into Chataya’s twat and slow fucked her quivering quim while long sucking on the clit she worked in and out her lips.  Chataya was chuffing and rolling from shoulder to shoulder.  “Oh Gods Solaja you are so beautiful sucking off my mother and my wife off.  Suck her clit hard and pump your head up and down.  It makes her come so hard.”  Solaja looked up at Alayaya and did just that making Alayaya’s mother cry out in ecstasy. 

Chataya moaned “Aauuggg fuck! shit!  unnggg oohhhh fuck … gods Alayaya—Solaja easts pusssyyyy so fucking good babyyyyy!”  One hand came up to grip her daughter’s hair to pull her mouth down into her tit and drive her nipple deeper into her daughter’s mouth.  Alayaya gripped her mother’s tit with both hands and pumped it hard throttling the heavy tit as she wolfed sucked looking up at her mother’s twisting face grimacing in rising ecstasy.  Alayaya’s mother’s other hand threaded into Solaja’s hair and drove her head deeper into her swollen drooling quim.

Solaja had inserted a third finger into Chataya’s trim stretching out the cum slimy fuck hole.  Her finger sliding easily in and out the buttery pussy she hammer fucked.  Her knuckles hammering the swollen muff.

“Suck suck suckkkkkkk . . . oh sweet air gods suckkkkkkk—both of you suck! … oh oh hhnnggggg—oohhh  . . . Solaja saw Chataya’s face seem to crumple in agony that was only ecstasy.  Her eyes squeezed tight shut and her body exploded.  "OOOWWGGGGGGGGGG! HHHHNNGGGGGGGGGG! Oh oh hhngg-AAAWWOOOGGGGGG!" Chataya screamed feeling her cunt tear itself inside out.  Solaja felt Chataya's fingers claw hard into her scalp with each hammering pulse of the whore's orgasm.  She saw Chataya's other hand smashing her daughter's head into her bosom with each spasm of her orgasm.  Alayaya sucking so hard her cheeks deeply dimpled with her long ragged deep throat love sucks on her mother's turgid teat.  "Hhhunngggggggg! Hhnn hhnnn Awwwoogggggggg! Ooowwwggggggggg! Ohhnngggg! Ungghhh! Oh . . . oh Solaja . . . oh shit unnghhhmmnnggiieee!" she squealed, her body shaking and trembling as shockwaves ripped through her voluptuous body and hot cum gushed out her cunt sliming over Solaja’s slow pumping fingers.  Solaja pulled her fingers out the hot hole and locked her lips on the spasming hole and drank the creamy cum gushing out in hard clenching spasms.

Gods dammed this woman tasted so fucking good to Solaja as she slurped down ambrosia from the gods.

As the madam jerked and cried out in aftershocks Solaja felt herself rolled over and watched Alayaya slip between her legs and started to tongue slash her clit and then swallowed and rocked her head tongue lashing her clit and lowered her head and worked her slimy slit.  She rose up on her elbows and looked at her vulva bulge out with the daughter prostitute’s tongue raking up and down her drooling slit.  Then the teen was lashing her clit with flat tongue licks and then her tongue fluttered all over her clit with lightning fast tongue bats. 

Solaja grunted  deep in her chest when the teen slipped her tongue deep into her fuck hole and slide it in and out her hot tight pussy.  Alayaya curled her tongue to scoop out Solaja’s hot creamy cum flowing out her fuck hole. The teen’s nose plowing over her clit as the prostitute tongue fucked her pussy so sweetly.  Solaja watched Alayaya move her head up and again tongue stroke her shiny nubbin jutting out its sheath.  The whore spread her pussy out fully exposing her clit and wolfed sucked it making Solaja scream in pleasure.

Solaja’s head lulled form side to side as Alayaya was transporting her to the heavens with that talented tongue that was again rolling over and slapping her clit with quick love sucks between.  The teen then sucked her clit deep into her mouth and pumped her head as she deep throat sucked her clitoral hood stretching it taunt.  The sweet wet sucks putting intense friction on her clit that filled Solaja’s belly with fire.

The tension rose higher.  Chataya had recovered and moved in from the side.  Her mouth chased a tit rolling on Solaya’s sweaty chest till her mouth latched onto and engorged teat.  The madam sucked with feverish love sucks that filled Solaja’s breast with hot whirling fire.  She moved over and sucked the other breast the same.  Then her hands came into play as she hunched over Solaja’s body and throttled the full gourd tits while her mouth moved back and forth had sucking long thick nipples.  Her tongue lathing rubbery nipples.

Solaja felt the pressure rising deep in her belly.  Her face slashed horribly and her legs were tense and juddering.  Her toes curled painfully and then her womb shattered.  "Unnggmmmhnnngggiiiaaaiieeeee! Awwwoggggggggggg! Ooowwgggggnnnn!" she wailed, surging off the bed, her body bucking and flipping so violently that Alayaya and Chataya had backed off watching their lover jackknife violently.  Solaja’s toes curled hard as her heels hammered the bed in helpless pleasure.  “Auungghh! Ungghhh! Oh . . . oh oh . . . annnnggghiiiieeeee!"

Her body calmed down and the teen licked her trembling pussy and inner thighs.  Solaja felt the bed sag on each side of her head.  She looked up at paradise.  Chataya’ swollen puss was six inches over her face.  “See something you want Solaja” Chataya husked down to her with a smirk on her face.  A smirk that turned into a shocked slash on her face when Solaja looped her arms in flash over the firm strong voluptuous thighs above her head and jerked the woman down on the extended tongue that stabbed deep into Chataya’s honey pit.

"Ohhnnnnn . . . ohhnnnnn!" Chataya moaned, her body twisting.  Chataya hefted up her heavy tits rolling them in her hands and pulling on the engorged teats.  The woman’s body dripped sweet sweat now.  Her shiny black nipples flaring as the madam pulled hard on them stretching them out tenting her areolas.  “Unnhhhh . . . unhhhh!" she grunted, "ohhhhh . . . oh Solaja  . . ." she cawed feeling the admiral punch her tongue deep in and out her tight pussy.

Solaja cried out into Chataya’ pussy when Alayaya slide her tongue deep back into her cum filled cunt and started to tongue fuck her before moving up and sucking rhythmically on her clit and adding first two and then three fingers stretching out her quim and fucking her in a sensual in and out rhythm.

Solaja was in heaven.  She was receiving so much pleasure and giving it back to her other lover. She would raise her head and slurp on the shiny clit before licking back down the slimy slit and suck on slimy labia lips rolling and stretching them in her mouth.  She loved how Chataya’ body quaked from her loving ministrations her hips quivering and full tits jiggling.

The madam gripped her tits form underneath half way up the divine gourds and folded up the heavy breast with her nipples at her lips now.  Chataya sucked on her long thick nipples in turn moving her head right and left to suck on the engorged nipples in turn with cheek hollowing deep throat sucks.  The whore’s eyes throbbed and burned as she looked down at her sweet lover.

Solaja was hammering her head up pounding her tongue deep into the steamy fuck hole smothering her mouth.  Her nose hammered the mother’s clit relentlessly with each up surge of her head to drive her tongue into the steamy cauldron of Chataya’s hot love box.  Solaja moved her head up and sucked in all of Chataya’s upper cunt deep into her mouth.  "Unnhhh . . . ohnnnn!" She moaned. "Yes! Ungghhh! Gods . . . yes, suck it hard! Ungghhh!"  Chataya jammed down hard grinding her cunt into Solaja’s mouth.  Chataya jammed her own engorged nipples back into her mouth in turn sucking with cheek hollowing hedonistic love sucks on her own nipples.

Alayaya was slurping on Solaja’s clit and now adding butterfly strokes of her tongue flicking Solaja's clit like her clit was in a hurricane.  She raised her head and flat tongue licked the shiny clit jutted out its hood.  She gripped Solaja’s hip to keep her anchored down as the naval woman swirled her cunt hard up into her mouth.  Alayaya was in heaven feeling Solaja’s clit she had sucked back in between her lips and she tongue lashed.  Her fingers pumping into a fiery cauldron of hot cunt meat.

The teenager turned her hand up her fingertip pads up onto Solaja’s frontal vaginal wall.  The girl worked her fingers in short jerks having already mapped out Solaja’s pronounced spongy hillock of a g-spot.  The girl harpooned the hillock with fast bobbing jerks.  Alayaya smiled into the pussy she was gobbling loving that rough raspy feel of Solaja’s g-spot underneath her jerking fingertips.

Solaja’s head surged up into Chataya’s cunt.  "Ummgghhff mmppfffff! Onngg! Ongmmgghhhh! Unnggmmphhfff!" Solaja screamed into the cunt swallowing her mouth.  Her hips shuddered and pumped into the fingers fucking her exploding couchie the fingertips furiously working her g-spot prolonging Solaja’s orgasm.  Solaja’s orgasm wrenched her body with killing convulsions of shattering bliss.  More orgasmic thrilling shocks wrenched her body.  “Aunngghmmpphhh! Ohhggnnmmphggff! Ungghhffff! Ohhngghmmphhff!" Solaja wailed into the cunt grinding down into her mouth.

Suddenly Solaja was gulping down hot gushes of sweet hot slimy cum as her screams into Chataya’ cunt sent the madam over the precipice into shattering ecstasy.  Chataya’s head ripped back as she dropped her heavy tits that slapped onto her sweaty chest.  Chataya’s screams were sweet music to Solaja’s ears.  "AUUNGGHIIIEEE! ONNGGHH! UNGGHH! AUUNNGGHIIEEE!" Chataya cried out, her body succumbing to the fierce convulsions of orgasm her body flipping and her heavy tits whiplashed flipping up and slapped down on her body as it convulsed hard.  Her continued cries loud in Solaja’s room as a sharp paroxysm of shattering pleasure ripped through the madam’s body.

Solaja drank deep.  Then she felt Chataya pulled off her mouth and a smiling Solaja watched as daughter laid a still convulsing mother on the bed and she quickly got on her knees over Solaja’s head and jammed her pussy down.  Gods this teenager was a fucking slut just like her sweet mother.

The teenager rode Solaja's face hard and fast with quick sweeps of her hips back and forth over the admiral’s mouth.  Solaja stuck her tongue up and let the teenager fuck her face with her swollen muff that totally engulfed her mouth.  Then the teen snaked her hands underneath Solaja’s head and pulled the woman’s head up off the bed and circled her pussy in a tight swirl down into Solaja’s hot gobbling mouth.  Solaja’s nose buried in the girl’s clitoral hood and slimy wet slit as she sucked in a mouthful of sweet cunt meat and siphoned sucked deep into her mouth.

Alayaya’s screams echoed off the walls as her pussy squirted again and again filling and overflowing Solaja’s mouth the excess splashing out her mouth and soaking her face.  Solaja was in heaven as Alayays screamed and screamed as multiple orgasms tore her sweet young tight body apart.  Solaja loved the hot gushes of clear cum making her choke on the sweet effluent overfilling her mouth.  The admiral half choking on the hot cum squirting into her mouth and down her throat.  Her choking half spitting out sweet cum Solaja longed to drink down into her starving gullet.

After that it was long, intense lovemaking long into the night.  Deep into the night, Solaja was dreamy and near asleep when she felt Chataya and Alayaya start to pull away from her body. 

She rose up on one elbow.  Her heart that had been contented began to beat in trepidation.

“Why ... why are you leaving?” she asked in a tremulous voice.

Alayaya gave her a sad smile.  “A whore always knows when it is time to leave.”

“It has been a most wonderful night Solaja . . . you are indeed a magical lover.” Chataya told her in a soft, sad voice.

Solaja rose up to a sitting position.  “I say when it is time to leave and it is not now.” She said in a commanding voice.  She smiled, seeing the two whores shiver and moan aloud at her commanding tone.  “Fuck me and make me scream, sluts!”  She saw another hard shiver grip the whores’ bodies.  She laid back in the moonlight, and opened her shaved mound with her fingers exposing her wet seam and wet cunt hole that clutched and pulsed to mother and daughter. 

“So you see something you like sluts!” she soft cooed barked at her lovers seeing how they loved her commanding tone. She would remember this.

With a loud moan they fell on Solaja like famished wolves kissing her deeply before moving down in tandem to suck her heavy tits and then spreading her legs out wide and devouring her together kissing each other as they sucked Solaja off again and again.

Solaja then fisted mother and daughter together.  She had gotten her lube and soaked her hands as the liquid dripped off her hands.  More lube was slavered over big fat pussies.  Solaja moaned working her fingers into mother and daughter’s cunts.  The incestuous lovers rolled onto hips to kiss each other.  The groaned feeling their pussies stretched out on Solaja’s hands working into their twats.

Solaja had her knuckles and thumb run along the undersides of her fingers worked into mother and daughter’s trims.  They were on their elbows looking down taunt bellies.  Their heads rocked back in unison eyes looking at the ceiling crying groans of ecstasy cawing out stricken throats.  Their necks jerking up and down on corded tendons. 

Solaja pushed her hands fully into their hot buttery cunts.  Their hot wet pussies slowly inching down the back of her hands till their twats were clenched on her wrist.  Solaja paused to let the whores pussies stretch out.  The women gibbering in raw pleasure.  She began to softly pump her hands in and out loving the feel of their cunts running up and down her lower wrists.  Their love juice dripping off her wrists.

The whores started to tap and fork their clits and pulled on nipples.  Solaja so enjoyed watching her new lovers roll their torsos toward each other to kiss ravenously with deep plunging tongues in their mated tight mouths.  Alayaya bent her head down using her hand to left her mother’s guard tit and long suck on the long thick nipple. 

Solaja formed her fists and began to pump them deeper and deeper into hot tight pussies.  Her knuckles churning and plowing hot inner folds and whorls.  Solaja looked up at mother and daughter who groaned and their faces slashed with primal ecstasy.  Solaja began to now ram fuck her lovers.  Her fists pounding up tight pussies and jamming into cervixes.  She would pump her fists back to the opening of their vaginas and then slam her fists forward with twisting motions.  The whores were screaming in pleasure.

Chataya eyes were blasted looking at Solaja.  Her face torn apart with pleasure.  She was gripped by hard convulsions just like her daughter who was rotating her groin into Solaja’s lunging thrusts burying Solaja’s fist deep into her belly.  Chataya was repeating her daughter’s groin swirl to take Solaja’s love fist hard into her belly.  Solaja slow pulled her fists back to the entrance of her lover’s cunts and paused.  Then she surged her twisting fists forward hard filling the prostitutes with her fists.  Again and again she hard stroked her fists deep up into the incestuous mother and daughter lovers belly. 

Chataya was lost in a world of pleasure.  “Oh Solaja … I love you … I love you with all my heart!”  She was so lost in love and pleasure she did not know she spoke the words aloud.  Solaja’s own heart echoed those words.

She made them cum twice on her fists.  Their screams were ear splitting and their bodies twisted so beautifully on her fists buried deep in their bellies.  Solaja had relished feeling their cunts explode and spasm on her fists again and again through their orgasms.  She felt her fists clenched in wet tight velvet fists as the women wailed and jackknifed violently and Alayaya screaming out she loved Solaja not realizing what she said being so lost in pleasure.  Mother and daughter were near comatose when Solaja settled between them.  They worked their mouths onto her nipples on her sloped out breast on her ribs and suckled gently as they went to sleep.

At dawn, Solaja quietly got up out of bed and put a note outside her door.  Daenerys had cancelled the Small Council meeting for the day. She would meet the Queen in the middle afternoon to help the Master of Ships Hugh Elicero plan for the upcoming campaign.  She had the whole morning and early afternoon to herself.  She snuck back bed and snuggled in.  Two hours later she got up again, and got the tray that had been left at the door.

She took the three bowls and filled them with bran cereal from the urn.  Solaja then took the bowls of cut up strawberries, bananas and blueberries and scooped them into the bowls of cereal.   She put them on the table after clearing off her papers.  Her heart was thundering in her chest with what she meant to do.  She did not question herself.  Last night had been magical, and she felt a connection she had not felt in so long.  She would not let this magic slip from her fingers.

She poured out the milk into the bowls.  She looked over at her bed.  She had fucked her sweet whores to utter exhaustion.  They were sprawled out on her bed.  As she watched, the daughter instinctively scooted over to nestle into her mother’s body her head nestled underneath her mother’s armpit.  Their legs spread out showing happy swollen muffs that had been well fucked.  Both women were so fucking beautiful in the early morning light leaking into her room through the windows.

Per custom both whores should have been gone by the rising of the sun.  Whores were for the night.  Solaja smirked.  She had fucked them so good and long they she had simply worn them out.  They were so beautiful sleeping in her bed.  No.  Their now shared bed. 

Solaja then went to the whores, and gently kissed them awake as they blinked and smiled. Solaja relished how they lifted their beautiful faces into her feathery kisses, and seeing their soft smiles beaming up at her.  Then Chataya looked around, and saw by the light in the room that the sun had risen high into the morning sky.  She frowned and started to apologize, saying she and her daughter had overstayed their welcome. 

Alayaya fully woke up and smiled, stretching, and then she remembered.  A whore is always gone before breakfast.  It was an old tradition.  A whore was to be out of the house before the morning fast was broken.  That time was reserved for true lovers.

Chatya got up and saw the table, and then looked at Solaja and started to cry.  Alayaya saw the table was filled with traditional morning cereal and fruit.  A meal that lovers shared.   The meal she shared each morning with her mother in their home.

She looked at the hopeful look on Solaja’s face, and started to cry too.  Solaja took them to her table, with a loving grip on their elbows.  She lovingly sat them down, and got between them on her knees.

Solemnly, Solaja took the spoon first from Chataya’s bowel and scooped out a mouthful of cereal and fruit and offered it to the crying whore.  She slowly brought the spoon to the whore’s lips, keeping hard, direct eye contact.  Chataya took it, more tears running down her cheeks.

Solaja turned to Alyaya and repeated it - the ritual of binding.  Her hand trembled at what she was doing, and Alayaya’s lips trembled too.  The teenage whore was shaking hard now, opening her mouth with love radiating out her dark intoxicating orbs.  Alayaya  took the offered spoon heaped with ceral and fruit.  Tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Alayaya and her mother had never thought that the great Solaja Xo - the greatest admiral in three hundred years - could ever love them as a true love.  This was what lovers did.  Women who loved each other’s souls. 

Solaja fed them until the bowls were empty, and then together mother and daughter fed their new mate.  Both whores cooed and stroked their Solaja’s lovely body.  They were naked, and shining with lust.  Nipples engorged and pussies sopping wet.  The women pressed into Solaja’s body rubbing their tits into her sides.  Letting Solaja feel their hard nipples aching with desire for her hot tight body again.

Hot musk filled the air with the scent of arousal.  They had wanted her for so long.  They had only hoped to share her body, thinking her love was out of reach.  No more did they think this.  They looked at Solaja, and her long engorged teats, and her swollen cunt wet and labia lips knotted and slimy wet with love juice begging for their tongues.  Solaja belonged to them now, as they fed her spoon by spoon the ritual breakfast of binding.

They would work out later how they would build their new family as they went back to bed, to renew and deepen their love.

 

**The Ice King**

The monarch stood tall and proud, surveying his kingdom.  This had been his home since his rebirth, but soon it would be time to leave.  This world of tundra and stunted trees bent by the constant wind would soon be left behind.  Soon the whole world be his to reshape into this paradise.

He would freeze the world into cold and dark.  He would rid the world of the hated humans that were not worthy of the world.  They were like rats that bred beyond all control.  They killed beyond what they needed. They were a canker on the Earth, and he would remove them.  He hated a species that would kill their own.  It did not matter that once he was one of them with their same weaknesses. He had been transformed into something more pure.  Something truly great.

He looked over his realm of perpetual night.  He left his throne and walked among his many sons.  He was a cautious sovereign by nature.  He had delayed, but the time for action was fast approaching.  His last sons were fast approaching maturity. 

His captains, his eldest and most capable sons, were busy around the cycle of the sun forging new swords for their youngest brethren.  They took the iron ingots that they mined from the edge of the great sea to the east by north.  He would breathe onto the iron, and his sons would start to hammer the raw metal.  They had the strength now to bend and mold the metal with their granite mallets. 

The iron slowly lengthened and started to shimmer as the metal morphed to a half liquid state, and flowed out into the shape of the blades their newest sons would use. They had learned from their father the secrets of the craft; from their father’s vomit and love.  They chanted under the breath that they did not need to take.  They again and again spoke the words and wards that enchanted the iron with icy, cold strength.  Once complete, the blades glowed light blue with a bright penumbra surrounding them.

When finished, the captain would turn and give it to a new brother in their father’s army.  Then the sons would turn back to their tasks.  They were totally focused on their father’s will.  The work continued around the cycles of the sun that only barely touched the horizon.  They had to give each brother a weapon to fight the hot bloods.

The Ice King had learned from his battle with this vile Dragon Queen.  He had some of his sons fashioning blocks of ice that would be strung together with thin ribbons of ice to from chainmail armor.  His sons and himself were fast and he did not want to limit to many with this armor.  A big advantage was their speed in combat.  The ice was heavy and would sap energy when worn in combat.  Still some of his sons and some of the giants he would outfit with this ice armor.  The needed that armor to take on the dragons of the Queen and fight the humans that had these Valyrian swords.  They were few he had learned.  His initial assault forces would have sons and giants outfitted with ice armor to let them survive long enough to cut down their enemies.

The ice could not stop the attack but should blunt them enough to kill their tormentors.  Yes, he had learned lessons from his fight with the dragon queen.

The fight with the black skin people on their towering ships showed that the crows had been teaching their own lessons.  He would take casualties. His losses may be grievous, but he would be victorious.  Then he would have a continent of young, hot blood male children to convert to be his new sons.  He would have an ocean protecting him.  He would kill any invaders on the shores as he husbanded his strength.  He would have to time to forge a mighty army to shake the heavens in their course.

Essos had no knowledge of him.  He would reave deep into the continent before they began to learn of his weaknesses.  He would carve out his initial kingdom, and then would inevitably march across the continent.  His victory was assured.  Some people had magic still, true, but by the time he reached the land of Asshai he would be unstoppable.

He would have all the time he needed to discover how to attack this place called the Land.  He would avenge his true son for the loss of his brothers.

But first things first.  He needed, and _would_ , conquer Westeros.

Ice Fang was anxious to attack the hot bloods.  He longed to consume their flesh.  He would annihilate his distant cousins.  Ice Fang would show his father his love by killing his enemies.

The Ice King would move south slowly.  He had a plan that required some level of stealth.  He had devised a means to take his enemies unawares.  He would move through the forests as much as possible. This would slow down their forward march as his army had to shamble among the thick tree trunks in the depths of the great forests of North.

He had time.  His plans would succeed.  He was nearly ready to start the process. 

It felt good to have finally made the decision to implement his plans.  When his final sons were mature, trained, and fitted with their ice swords, he would begin his march.

The only thing that had given him pause was his true son, the Croyel, who rested on his back with his fangs in his throat.  The Croyel had, strangely, become fearful of the Horn of Winter.  The Croyel had studied it intently from over his shoulder.  His father kindly rolled the Horn over, again and again, to let his son look closer.

He could not prove it to his Father, but the Croyel was now convinced this Horn had been fashioned by one of the Insequent. 

The name meant nothing to the Ice King.  His fearful son told him they were a strange and fey people far to the west of the Land. They were a people who each chose a unique vision, and pursued all knowledge in that one focused pursuit. 

They were a powerful people, but always worked alone, and never interfered with the work of their fellow Insequents upon penalty of insanity and death.  Within their own field of endeavor, they were a great force to be reckoned with.  They adopted a name upon ascending to their power.  Their _true_ names always remained a mystery to those outside their race.

His kind had thought them a trifle.  Until they had lost a brother to one long ago, called the Warbler.  The woman had sung a cruel song that robbed the Croyel of his life force, and that of his host, and then their brothers had felt the ignobility of having their throats slit as the Croyel shared his death, gasping their last breaths filled with terror and crying out for succor.

The Insequent always had their own agendas.  The Croyel was sure the Wall would come down, but he feared what else the Horn would unbind.  He sought to convince his father to not use the Horn of Winter.  The Ice King had become very wroth with his son at this, and cowed him with his righteous anger. 

He was equal to anything now.  He would not sacrifice sons because of some half formed fear of the Croyel.  Son or no son, it was _his_ will that would lead them to the greatest victories this world had ever known.  The Wall would come down in a time and manner of his choosing.

The Ice King sat back down on his icy throne.  He again contemplated the near future. 

He would march south, and into the woods.  He had a plan of deception that would allow him to fall upon his enemies unawares.  He would take from the white haired bitch her dragons, and then she would be nothing to him. Without her dragons, she would be helpless.

Without any wildings or crow patrols, he was free to move as he wished.  He again let his mind dream.  First Westeros, Essos, and then this ‘Land’.  His son started to whimper and writhe when he thought of his final prize.  Last, he would march into Elemesnedene and defeat these ‘Elohim’.  None could stand against him.  The Croyel on his back cried out in terror.

 

**Olenna**

Olenna lifted her reports from the Iron Throne.  She had pulled them again, having just spoken to the Queen.

The reports confirmed her intuitions of the Queen and her personal preferences in a mate.  She had truly held out some hope that she could work the Queen into marrying both Margaery and Sansa.  She had hoped that the Queen would not be given any other choice of viable women to wed.  She had quickly determined that the Queen would never marry a man unless it was a shame marriage, like one to Loras as they both pursued their true inclinations behind closed doors. 

The Queen could sleep with Loras to conceive children, that Margaery and Sansa along with her would have happily helped raise as their own shared children with Daenerys. 

Olenna sighed.  Daenerys Targaryen with Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark on her arms would have been an unstoppable force.  House Targaryen had formerly shown no problem with incest and marrying multiple partners.

That had all gone out the window, as the saying went, with one left cross to the Queen’s chin.  Arya Stark had stormed into the throne room and unknowingly claimed the Queen with her fire and passion.

Arya had beat the living shit out of the Queen, and all Daenerys wanted to do since then was hold the girl’s hand and coo over her.  Yes, the game was up.

Margaery and Sansa were beautiful and intelligent.  But the one thing neither of these women had, was the martial spirit.  They were born and raised to be masters of the Game of Thrones, and masters in the bedroom.

Even Sansa had learned those lessons well now.  Margaery was not wearing her Dragon Glass amulet as much without Olenna to prompt her, but the one time she _had_ worn it, she had been shocked and most pleased to see Sansa _and_ Margaery at Eddard’s war council.  What was more shocking was the fact that they were speaking up, and everyone was listening and were obviously anxious to hear what they had to say.

Damn that Eddard was a great man.  He had women at his war council!

Olenna shook her head at the greatness of Eddard Stark.  The man was ahead of his time.

What she heard at the war council made her pay rapt attention.  When she had met Eddard on his journey south during Robert’s rebellion, she had been smitten.  He was handsome in that rugged way - his face attractive, but not perfect.  It was the sense of honor and prowess he exuded that had made her wet for the man. 

She still had some of her youth then.  It would have been a May / December relationship, but it could have worked.  She would have left Mace if she could have had Eddard, but she knew it was impossible.  Eddard could not even conceive of not fulfilling his duties as his brother’s stand in for Catelyn Tully.

Catelyn Tully was not worthy of the man, in Olenna’s opinion.  She could have supported Eddard so much better than that sanctimonious harpy from the Riverlands.  She could have helped Eddard to take the Iron Throne, and then brought the realm willingly under their reign.

She would have played the Game of Thrones in King’s Landing for her lover and husband.  She had seen clearly that he was not made for the intrigue of the Iron Throne - the man was just too honest, and full of honor.  Those around the Iron Throne would have eaten him up alive. His honor would have made him a lamb among wolves, ironically.

The man did not know of greed and avarice, and thus was blind to it.  That is where Olenna would have come in.  She had those emotions in spades, but _controlled_ them. She would have crushed any vermin that dared to threaten her husband!

They could have ruled as equals. Each would bring unique strengths to the Iron Throne.

That is where she would have come in with her unique talents.  She would have annihilated his enemies within three months, and none would have known it was happening until it was too late to act to save themselves.  Varys was already in place.  He would have gladly bound his cart to hers.  He wanted a just peace for the people. That is what she and Eddard could have given them all.  He would have been very loyal, under those circumstances.

Now through her Dragon Glass Eye she saw that the man had grown.  He had become a master of Game of Thrones.  She still had her doubts about how long he could survive in King’s Landing without herself or Margaery (and now Sansa) at his side to take on the political enemies that he was ill-equipped to fight.  He needed to fight his enemies on the battlefield.  He needed to fight his foes face-to-face.  Eddard Stark needed a strong woman to do his _knife fighting_ for him.  A woman that would protect his back from the slithering rats and vipers that the Iron Throne would always attract.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

The one place that Olenna was still able to observe Margaery and keep tabs on her, at least, was in Sansa’s bedroom where her Dragon Glass Eye spent time on the bust that the girls put their necklaces on.

Sansa had become an absolute slut in Olenna’s absence. They were fucking every night. They would fuck and sleep and then wake in the middle of the night to fuck again and then wake up to make love again early in the morning.  Olenna would be working late on papers and making plans deep into the night, and occasionally looking into the scrying dish.  Often her granddaughter and Sansa were going at it like bunnies again.

They were definitely making up for lost time.

Her thoughts went back to Daenerys and Arya.  How different.  She wondered if she would have to go to King’s Landing and remove the scales from their eyes herself.  It seemed they were mooning over each other behind each other’s back.

Tyrion, the little slimy dwarf, had started up a pool.  The man was indeed desperate.  The gold dragons his sister was costing him was making him desperate to win big on his bets about when the Queen and Arya would consummate their love.

Olenna did not truly worry.  Both women were fiery and passionate.  They would find each other.

Olenna read over word of Arya’s amazing healing properties.  She tapped her fingers on the desk.  Both the Queen and Arya apparently had supernatural healing powers.  They were magical.  She had consulted with her own Grand Maester, and he had confirmed that the human body could not heal at the rates the Queen and Arya displayed.

Now she was hearing strange reports of Cersei suddenly displaying amazing strength and rapid healing after all the fights she was getting in.  What was happening with her?  Why were these women being filled with this power?  Why now?

That was just another reason for the Queen and Arya to become Queen and Consort.  They were both blessed with unique gifts.  They must be destined for each other.  Damn if Eddard Stark had not divined that also.  The man was definitely a crafty wolf.

Olenna wished that one of the two women had Margaery’s drive and fire when it came to claiming her mate.  She wanted that settled to make her own plans easier.  She knew that Daenerys and Arya were destined, but until it _happened_ there would be risk until the matter was satisfied satisfactorily.

If something were to happen to Arya, she feared what Daenerys might become.  She had controlled her anger and wrath thus far, but it was still in her bosom, locked up tight.  The world did not need that beast unleashed again.

Daenerys Targaryen was Nymeria reborn and then more.  She was a great tactician, and a great swordsman herself.  She fought on the frontlines.  The reports of what she had done to Qarth, Astropo, Meereen and Volantis were staggering.

Finally, a woman who had both strength and cunning.

_Dammit_! Olenna thought again.

She had been born a generation too early!  One generation later Eddard Stark had come into the world, and now one generation later again another great physical ruler had been born and risen to power.  Either were capable of leading Westeros to greatness _and_ peace.

Olenna was a confident woman.  She could have found the key to Eddard’s heart if she had been of his age.  She would have made sure Eddard had been promised to her.  They would have been so great together.

Now Daenerys Targaryen had come upon Westeros.  Margaery had opened her eyes to the possibilities of loving a woman. She had truly never considered it before she discovered her granddaughter and her incestuous hens fucking like weasels. 

As a rule, she wanted power in her lovers.  Luthor had been very handsome and virile in the sack.  It was his intellect that had been lacking.

Daenerys has the power that made Olenna wet.  She was wise enough not to limit her choices now that her eyes had been opened.  She now was sure she could actually love a woman or even _women,_ if necessary.

Olenna got up, and walked slowly around the room.  Her arthritis had been acting up.  _What I could do in these time if I was young again_!  Olenna sighed.  She stopped such silly thoughts.  She would help her granddaughter and lover achieve greatness, and work the levers she could to help Eddard and Daenerys achieve their aims.  Great people inspired Olenna.  

Olenna’s mind went back to the Queen’s visit earlier in the day.  She had coming winging in from the east on her black dread.  She had not bothered to come out and see the mighty black dragon, with her damn arthritis flaring up.  The castle had been atwitter enough as it was.  The Queen had flown her dragon low over the roofs and had the fucking balls to fly her dragon _sideways_ between the two east towers, that only had thirty feet of separation between them.  There was no fucking margin for error, and still Daenerys had done it.  Just for the thrill of the doing.  She could hear the screams of adulation all the way from her room.

The woman had no fucking fear!

The Queen had come to her and bowed the knee to her!  Gods she could love this woman.  She exuded the power of command and yet had all the charms of a Lysene courtesan.

The Queen had then given her scroll from Eddard Stark.  She had been amazed at what this man had become.  Then the Queen told her of her plans and her Game of Thrones with the all Great Houses of Westeros under her sphere of influence.

Olenna had been wet with the double blows of greatness from both Eddard Stark and Daenerys Targaryen.  She wanted them _both!_

She calmed down.  She pledged to the Queen her total support.  She was too old to do otherwise. 

Daenerys had left shortly after talking to Olenna, and then went to meet her son in his audience room.  Olenna smiled.  The Queen had come to her first.  The woman knew the true power in Highgarden.  She knew Daenerys had discussed her façade of facts to her son.  She would never betray the Queen.  She saw the right of things way better than her husband or son ever had or could.  She would further the Queen’s deception. 

She sat back down.

She had other things to consider.

Olenna was sure that combined Eddard Stark and Daenerys Targaryen would defeat the Ice King she was now sure existed.

She had talked to the Grand Maester of Magic, Marwyn.  The Ice King was indeed the immediate threat.  But other threats were still waiting in the wings.

Magic was fading, and would in time die. That would upset the balance of the world.  The Maester had convinced her that his fellow Maesters were enamored and blinded by their love of Science.

Marwyn had told Olenna that there was older magic that had gone into slumber but if the ‘high’ magic died, these old dark magic would awaken and loose ancient banes and monsters.  He had told her of worse things.

He had mastered the Dragon Glass and had been shocked by vision of the world without magic.  He had seen a world that was out of control and out of balance.  His visions showed a world that would finally careen into death.

A world poisoned by science and heated to the point the world’s atmosphere and oceans would rebel.  Whole species would die out in generations.  Disease and blight would run rampant.

The worst were visions were ones of man taking science to the extremes in making weapons.  Weapons that could destroy cities with one blow and send out poisoned death into the air and water.  Fires would rage and the ash would blacken the sky and blight the sun.  The sky would rain acid.  Most if not all live would be destroyed.

Olenna had believed the man.

The Maesters would have to be opposed and brought down.

If old magic were loosed, then they would have to be opposed by a people who did not believe in them.

Yes, indeed the times were getting very interesting.  She felt alive with possibilities and challenges.  To navigate all the threats and pitfalls Olenna would have to be on her toes.

She grimaced feeling her feet ache.  She sighed. 

If only she wasn’t so old.

 

 


	33. Intercession

Chapter 33

**Intercession**

Melisandre / Daenerys / Sansa / Olenna / Oberyn / Arya / Cowled Woman

 

**Less Than Two Years Ago**

**Melisandre**

Melisandre was studying Castle Black, her red eyes taking in every detail. She burned with an inner rage over what these men had done to her husband.  Their betrayal of Jon had been traitorous.  She was angry that Jon had forbidden her and Ygritte from extracting maximum revenge.

They had debated how best to take back what was Jon’s. Ygritte had half-joked about leaving Westeros and journeying to Essos, finding a nice quiet place to live there.  She and Jon knew that was not possible, and deep down Ygritte knew it too. 

The threat of the Ice King needed to be confronted and defeated at the Wall.  It was the way of things.  If he was not defeated at the locus of the Wall, he would _never_ be defeated.  The flames of R’hllor made that clear.

They had discussed what to do.  Ygritte wanted to go to the Wildlings and conspire with them to annihilate the Crows.  Jon and Melisandre knew that Ygritte was letting her Wildling heritage cloud her judgment.  She had pouted cutely when she was outvoted.  They had found ways to remove her pout.  Melisandre smiled at the thought. Ygritte kept presenting the same argument, and then she would pout and act pissed off - until she and Jon would take her over their knees and blister her ass, then flip her over and slap her tits and face all nice and red, as she moaned and whimpered in raw need.  Then, they fucked her blind.  Afterwards, she would dreamily tell them she fully supported their viewpoint, until the next night and they had to correct her yet again.

Melisandre smiled as she looked through their magical glamour. They were only two hundred yards in front of Castle Black.  The glamour totally hid them.  Ygritte and Jon had spent the night two nights ago scouting the land before the castle looking for a place to lay low and cast their magical spell of concealment.  They had found a small depression that was roughly circular.  It was roughly three deep and eight feet across.  They would be able to view the castle easily from this location. 

They wanted to see the crows’ level of alertness, and then sneak into the castle after dark.

The previous night, just after midnight, they had snuck in from the woods a mile away to this location.  Jon had walked slowly as Melisandre walked before him, and Ygritte behind.  Both were chanting and moving their hands in complicated patterns, invoking their magical glamour.  Having it hide them _and_ Jon was difficult.  They moved slowly.  Anyone who looked at them would not see them at all.  All light was bent around their spell, rendering them invisible.  All sounds from within their bubble of magic were held in.  They did not exist to the outside world.

Jon commented on how pretty the world appeared through their spell.  Yellow spangles flashed on the edges of their enchantment, and the world outside seemed more sharp to Jon’s eyes.  The light-bending properties of the spell enhanced their vision.  Jon also commented on how he felt like ants were crawling on his skin as the magic morphed and flowed about them.

Once they had gone to ground in the scouted depression, Melisandre and her beloved wife settled the spell down into a sphere over their nest for the next twenty-four hours.  They had brought furs to soften the ground.  They also brought food and water for their husband. 

They settled down looking at the castle, observing the coming and goings. They got a feel for the pulse of life there. All seemed normal to Melisandre, but not to Ygritte and Jon.

There was little movement on the grounds of Castle Black.  They both noticed an edginess to the movements of the crows, and that the wildlings were only moving in large groups.  Ygritte and Jon scanned the Wall, and were disturbed that no one seemed to be patrolling the top of the Wall.  They both felt that an uneasy standoff was in effect between crows and wildlings.

Betrayal had poisoned the waters of Castle Black, and no traffic approached.  Jon was sure that the crows were hunkered down, attempting to keep everyone away.  If word got out of their betrayal, they must have known that Eddard Stark would annihilate them.

Jon spent the night watching the castle and its environs.  He looked off to the right, and observed Mole Town.  It seemed calm.  He had both of his wives flanking him as they watched silently with their husband.  This was his prevue. 

Jon was tired, and went to lie down as dawn approached.  Ygritte looked at Melisandre, and she nodded towards Jon.  She was too wound up to lie down.  She watched her wife snuggle into the side of their husband.  Soon they were both asleep.  Neither she nor Ygritte needed to sleep, but it was a nice luxury now that she had warm bodies to snuggle into.  She smiled at her husband, enfolding their little piece of ‘touched by the sun’ in his arms as she gently snored.

Melisandre took the time alone to continue observing the ‘castle’.  She knew enough of Westeros to know that Castle Black was not a _true_ castle, as it had no walls to defend it to the west, east, or south. Only the Wall stood to the north.

It had only several stone towers and timber keeps.  Jon had drawn out maps of their target in less than twenty-four hours.  Beneath the keeps and towers, there was a series of subterranean passages which Jon called wormwalks, that connected all of the buildings.  They were rarely used during the summer, but in the winter it was the only way to travel to different parts of the castle.

Castle Black had only a small sept, and no godswood.  The men who followed the old gods had to travel beyond the Wall, into the haunted forest, to a small grove of carven weirwoods left by the children of the forest in order to swear their vows.

Melisandre felt her old apostasy rise up.  The thought of these heathens worshipping gods other than R’hllor still made her see red.  Her ruby flared, but she took several deep breaths.  She had come to understand that R’hllor wore many faces. 

She continued her study of Castle Black, now looking at the towers that Jon had drawn for them previously.  

She looked at the The Lord Commander's Tower, also called ‘Commander's Keep’, the location where the Lord Commander's quarters were located - though Jon had chosen to sleep in quarters in the warrens below the ground.

Next she looked over at the King's Tower.  It was rounded, and one hundred feet tall with merlons atop it, overlooking the gate and the foot of the wooden stair leading up the Wall. The entry door was made of oak studded with iron.  It was reserved for honored guests, and named for kings, but no king had visited the tower in over a century. 

This alone told Melisandre all she needed to know of the neglect that Westeros had shown the men defending them from the evil of the Ice King.  This neglect had led directly to Jon’s near assassination. Melisandre knew she should be angry at that, but she could not be.  It had brought her to Ygritte, and then in turn to Jon, Azor reborn.  She had more than most women could ever dream of.

She looked at the Hardin's Tower, with its broken battlement, from which stones had spilled into the yard below.  It was not in service due to the severe lean making it dangerous.  Again she saw the decay of the support for the Night’s Watch. She started to feel anger, until she remembered her own former people in Asshai.  They too were turning their heads away from a danger they did not see. 

Next her gaze turned to the Lance, which was the tallest tower at the castle, though it was only a third of the height of the Wall itself. It was slim and crumbling.  Then there was the Tower of Guards, which was the strongest of the towers. It lay next to the Kingsroad and the Wall, and protected the wooden stair.  It was from this tower that Ygritte was almost killed.  Her heart clenched in her chest at the mere memory.

Melisandre turned her attention to the crows’ quarters. She spied the common hall, which was a great timbered keep where the brothers took their meals. Jon told them about how birds nested in the rafters.

Jon had informed them of the rookery, which was the nesting place of Castle Black's ravens. Consequently, the Maester's quarters were located in a stout wooden keep beneath it.  The armory was off to the left, where the equipment for weapons practice was kept.  Jon said Donal Noye forged their weapons and armor there. A gifted man, he produced miracles of metal with only one arm.

She looked at the old Flint Barracks where most of the brothers bunked.  The Shieldhall near the barracks was a feast hall of dark stone.  In years past, when the Night's Watch was much larger in number, its walls had been hung with rows of brightly colored wooden shields. When a knight took the black, his shield would adorn its wall after he took up the plain black shield of the brotherhood.

She could not see, so instead imagined the vaults, located underground.  They contained food stores, and the library. The library held records and old books that even the Citadel did not have.  Jon told them that Maesters told him that amongst other topics, the library had drawings of the faces in the weirwoods, the language of the children of the forest, and even scrolls from Valyria.

Before looking at the Wall, Melisandre looked closer at the lichyard beside the eastern road from Castle Black.  In it were the graves of some members of the Night's Watch.  Beside the lichyard were ancient tombs.

Melisandre looked at the old wall of ice.  She could feel ancient magic buried deep inside of it.  A magic potent and powerful, but fraying. It was still strong and vital, with the decay only starting.  She saw the gate that guarded the tunnel through the Wall, which was long, twisting and narrow.  Three iron gates blocked the inner passage.  Each of these gates were locked, and had a murder hole above it. The outer door to the tunnel was solid oak, about nine inches thick.

The great switchback stair climbed its way up from Castle Black to the top of the Wall. It was made of wooden stairs, anchored by huge beams frozen right into the Wall itself.  A winch elevator was used to take supplies and men up to the top of the Wall. It could hold ten men, or an equal amount of supplies.

Melisandre knew from Jon’s descriptions that the facilities on top of the Wall would include a small warming shed for the men on watch, located right next to the crane.

By the late afternoon, Jon and Ygritte had woken up. Melisandre had been keenly watching for anything amiss. There had been nothing unusual.  She went to lie down on the furs, and looked up into the sky.  She glanced over at Jon and her wife.  He was fondling her ass as they watched castle black, and turning to look at Mole Town in the distance.

There was no danger.

Ygritte giggled cutely.  Melisandre smiled, curling under the furs and looking up through the glamour. She smiled, seeing the bright blue azure sky with no clouds in sight. Soon two golden eagles circled into her view, riding the thermals.

Melisandre concentrated and focused on the larger female eagle with her long sight, its primary feathers shifting subtly, adjusting the wing’s camber to give the eagle perfect wing foil shape.  The eagle slowly wheeled around the sky, looking for prey.  The eagles slowly circled away with no concern about the tableau playing out below them.  Melisandre looked at the sun, seeing the halos of sunlight as she looked at the orb that gave all life and filled R’Hllor with power to fight the night, and soon, the Ice King.

For several hours, Melisandre drifted in her thoughts while she watched several more eagles, and a Red Tailed hawk, their mournful cries piercing the sky.

She glanced at Jon and Ygritte while she relaxed.  They had been sharing quick kisses, and lots of groping.  Melisandre had to admire Ygritte for drawing Jon out of his reserved shell.  He was now insatiable in his hunger for their bodies.  They would fuck him again and again as he sucked off the wife who was not riding his cock.  He still gave them plenty of alone time to bond wife to wife.               

She got back up and told them to take to the furs, and that they had time to ‘take the edge off’.  All was quiet at the Castle Black.  She felt no other magic near them, other than themselves.  She could feel the far off canker of the Ice King but nothing else in the far north.  They were unseen and unheard.  They were safe.  Jon and Ygritte smiled goofily at her.  She shook her head.

Soon she smelled delicious pussy and the grunts of rutting.  She looked back and smiled.  Jon had Ygritte’s top above her breasts and their trousers around their ankles.  They were in sixty-nine lost only to each other.  Jon had his fingers clawed into Ygritte’s tight ass cheeks grinding her pussy down on his face.  Ygritte was bobbing on Jon’s long thick cock sucking hard.  She glanced up and saw her wife watching her.  Ever the show-off she rose up slightly and took his cock down her throat as Jon roared into Ygritte’s cunt in pleasure.

Melisandre had to turn around.  For the next hour Ygritte cummed four times and Jon twice.  Melisandre had focused on the castle, looking for anything amiss and grinding her teeth.  She had said her mantras and was in control.  Jon slid in beside her as the sun set.

“Go to your wife.  She needs you, honey.”  He kissed her, and she tasted Ygritte’s pussy in his mouth.  Her need exploded and her clothes came off in a flash, and she fell on Ygritte as they rolled into sixty-nine and devoured each other.

Three hours later all three were on the edge of the pit looking at their target.  Ygritte and Melisandre glowed with the fire of passion and love.  Jon was between them squeezing their shoulders and kissing them sweetly.  They would wait till near midnight.

When the time arrived, they slowly stood up, with Jon still in the middle.  The Shadow Binder witches reshaped their spell, and they walked unseen right into the compound of Castle Black.  Melisandre was calm, but Ygritte was vibrating with excitement.  Her animosity for the crows was banked by Jon’s strict orders to not harm anyone unless they were attacked.  His tone brokered no argument.  Melisandre and Ygritte just nodded, loving this new tone from him. Jon had reached his full maturity now.

As they moved carefully they looked around, ready to launch into attack.  Ygritte had her bow notched and ready to fire.  Jon had his scabbard on his hip, his right hand gripped tight around the pummel of Longclaw, ready to draw at a breath’s notice.

They soundlessly entered the common hall.  They counted elven crows eating a late meal of turnip stew and hard tack bread.  The conspirators were not there.  The crows eating their meal in silence did not sense their presence in the room.  They moved out.  Jon led them around the compound and into the tunnels beneath the buildings.

Jon led them down passage after passage.  Ygritte and Melisandre would bend their senses through the doors, and found most of the rooms empty or contained men conversing calmly.  These men were not the ones they sought.

They came to a thick oak door banded with thick iron. The witches bent their senses through the wood, and listened.  The aura that exuded from the room was that of scurrying rats hiding from the bright light of justice.

They heard muttered speech and anger. What to do?  When will Eddard Stark come to punish us?  Is our secret still safe? They felt anger, resentment, and from one person, great sorrow.  They informed Jon that eleven men were in the room.

Jon nodded and looked to his wives.  The women separated, and placed their hands on the door and started to murmur a dark chant.  Their hands began to glow a bright yellow, and the wood around their hands took that same hue.  Slowly the whole door took on the same glow, and began to ripple. Jon stepped back from the door, then his foot kicked out hard into the wood.  The lock shattered within the door, and the bar in the doorframe exploded as the hinges groaned, the screws breaking in the wood.  The door groaned, and fell back to slam on the floor.

Jon stepped in with his wives following behind.  Ygritte had her bow up, and bowstring pulled back to her ear.  Melisandre had her hands up, ready to cast spells.  Jon still had his sword sheathed in its magical scabbard.

“I have returned. Surrender and live!” Jon shouted.

Melisandre enjoyed seeing the rats’ eyes enlarge with pure fright.  One man fell to his knees sobbing. “Oh Jon, Jon, thank the gods Jon,” he said as he bent over and pressed his face in the floor.

Melisandre saw a man in the back pulling out a throwing dagger.  Ygritte’s bow sung, and an arrow went into his mouth, piercing his brain with the point jamming partially through the back of his skull. The man was flipped back off of his feet and slammed to the floor.  His body flipped and jerked in its death throes. 

Two crows stood up and started to draw their swords.  Jon pulled Longclaw from its scabbard, the blade alighting with flames licking off of it in a blaze of red, orange and white. Hot heat flowed into the room. Jon stepped forward, pulling his sword back and slashing down, hitting the nearest crow just below his armpit as the blade sliced nearly through his body.  Muscle and bone easily parted and cleaved in two.  He ripped the blade out of the dead body, blood splattered in all directions along with bits of bone and organs. 

Jon pivoted to the left to meet the next attack. He easily blocked the sword chop coming down at him.  He pushed back, unbalancing the man and steeped forward, his blade piercing the man’s chest above his heart and sliding clean into him.  The flames of the blade licked up the body it was buried in, front and back.  The magical flames were already searing flesh, filling the room with its stench. The sound of bodily fluids burbling emanated from the pierced corpse.  Jon ripped the blade out again.

A crow had tried to slip to the side, and flee out the door.  Melisandre turned and thrust her right hand out. An anvil of black magical ichor flowed out of her hand in a flash, and slammed the body into the wall of the room.  The crow had nearly every bone in his chest and ribs shattered.  When the anvil flowed back into the tall shadow binder, his body immediately collapsed.

The rest of the men put their hands down, shaking with raw fear.

Jon looked around from within the cowl of his hood.  These men were _his_ now.  He walked over to Bowen Marsh, and jerked him up with his free hand.  His flaming sword filled him with superhuman strength.

“Bowen Marsh … look at me, man!”

Bowen would not look at him.

“Bowen Marsh! Give me your allegiance!”

The man continued to sob.

Jon sheathed his sword in a fluid motion, the room seeming dark without its bright light.

He slapped Bowen hard.  The shock made him stop sobbing, his eyes large.

“I forgive you, Bowen Marsh.  You alone have a full pardon … _if_ you give me your allegiance!”

Bowen looked at him with watery eyes, nodding his head.

“Say it, man!”

“I give my unswerving allegiance … forgive me!”

The man fell into Jon, sobbing brokenly again.  Jon patted him on the back.

He looked at the other six conspirators.  “I will not kill you for your treason. Do I have your allegiance, too?” Jon asked in a hard voice.

Melisandre watched the men closely, along with her wife.  Their magical senses were tuned for the telltale scent of deceptions and lies.

They all shouted their allegiance to Jon. They tripped over themselves, pledging their swords and very life to the man they had tried to kill.

Jon looked at his wives.  They silently confirmed that there was no open rebellion in these men.  At this time, at least.

“I grant you conditional pardons.  But I do not trust you.  You will _earn_ your pardons.  Kavvin Estren and Jorran Hunt, you will be sent under guard to Stonedoor.”  Jon named the next conspirators, and sent them to Queensgate.  The last two men were named and sent to Oakenshield.  “You will be watched by the wildlings that man these forts.  They will be instructed to execute you at the first hint of rebellion or treason. Do you understand?”

The men looked abashed with heads hung low.  They mumbled that they understood. 

Then Satin appeared in the doorway.

“Jon!” He yelled, and threw himself into Jon’s arms, sobbing.

Jon patted the young man on the back.  He assured Satin that he was back and indeed alive.  The young man clung to him and looked up into the cowl.  He gasped and looked at Jon with wonder.

“Satin … please go and call your brothers and the wildlings to the main hall. I will meet them there in twenty minutes.”

The man looked at him and nodded with a smile on his face.  “I knew you would return Jon Snow!  I never doubted it!”  He turned and was gone.

Jon went back to Bowen, who had sat down. 

“What is my punishment?  You should run me through with your sword for what I did.  I am a traitor.”

Jon sighed and gripped both of his shoulders, pulling him up.

“Yes.  But you did what you did out of misguided duty.  You lost your way in prejudice, and senseless hate.  Have your learned from your mistakes, my old friend?”

The man wailed again, and fell into Jon who patted him on the back.

Melisandre and Ygritte felt their souls stir at seeing the total commander that Jon had become.  They moved to the doorway and each looked down the hall in opposite directions.  They threw their senses down the halls. No enemies were coming. They looked back at Bowen as he pulled himself together.

Melisandre knew that Jon now had a second in command who would follow him into the depths of all the hells.

Jon comforted Bowen as they waited for the crows and wildling to congregate in the main hall.  The witches stayed on alert. Jon almost had his command back.  Melisandre smiled softy when her wife turned to her, and smiled with a big, bright smile that lit up the room and hall. Gods she loved her woman!

Finally, the time had come, and Jon took a composed Bowen Marsh up out of the room.  They walked calmly down the tunnels till they came out of the warren near the Wall.  They went outside where a large crowd of wildings with many crows mixed in waited. Several giants were there, too.  Melisandre could see that Jon was happy to see Wun Wun.

Jon patted the giant on the hip, and he rumbled and slapped Jon on the back, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly, from the dark, midnight sky, a large crow descended and circled with wildly flapping wings.

“Snow has come, Snow has come . . . come, come  . . . justice, justice Snow has come!” The crow screamed, circling tightly over Jon. The sound of its wings flapping was loud and echoed off the walls.

“Fate has come, fate has come! . . . Fate, Fate … Snow has come!” the bird screamed before alighting on Jon’s right shoulder.  The large crow looked right and left and cawed loudly.  “Fate—Snow … has come, has come!”

Jon walked into the common hall, flanked by his red haired wives.  The room was silent.  All looked at Jon and the two women.

Jon marched to the front of the room.

“What was taken from me has been taken back.  I have returned to take my command. But I am not the same man that left here. I am something more!”

Jon Snow slowly removed his hood and looked at the gathered throng of crows and wildlings.  Loud gasps filled the room and murmurs of wonder.  Jon had returned something more than just a man.

“I am no longer Jon Snow . . . I am Jon Targaryen Stark!  And more than that…” Jon ripped his sword out of its scabbard, the blade filled with flames that leapt up two feet in the air. He slashed the blade several times, the flames leaving trails in the air.  Heat flared into the room.  Now loud speech filled the hall.  Men gaped at wonder at Lightbringer reborn.  The men stared at Jon with wonder.  His splendor filled them with awe.

“I am Azor Ahai reborn, to fight the Ice King!  Eight thousand years I came to this land to fight its mortal enemy.  Azor Ahai has been reborn in my spirit.  I have walked the fires and been reborn.  I have come back from the dead to fight our mortal enemy.  I have two shadow binders from the homeland of the avatar I am reborn as. They are mighty witches, come to stand by our side.  They have journeyed half the world to cast their lot with us.”

The crow on his shoulder flapped his wings.  “Fate is snow! Fate is snow! . . .  destiny fate . . . Snow, Snow!” the bird quorked loudly.

The room was as silent as the grave as all the people hung on his words.

“I am a Crow.  I am a Direwolf.  I am a Dragon.  I am Azor Ahai reborn. I was born to be in this place. In this time. To be your commander!  I will lead us to victory!”

The crow screamed “Victory Snow! Snow Victory!  Victory Snow, Snow! Corn, Corn, Snow Snow!  Reclamation, fate reclamation!”

“Who is with me?”

The hall echoed with the screams of men shouting their allegiance. Swords were pulled and slammed on shields as the shouts rose into a crescendo of support and shared purpose.  Two peoples were becoming one in their common cause.

 

**Present**

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen was a busy person.  She was flying from one corner of Westeros to her loyal Houses to the other, determined to make sure they were all on the same page.  She was meeting with the heads of the Houses to make sure that preparations were proceeding apace with training and the organizing of supplies to start on their journey overseas to ports, or down the road to King’s Landing.

The supplies were to be put on ships and sailed to the beachheads, or organized for the wagon trains that would start running up the King’s Road to set up the camps.

She had flown two days ago to speak with Stannis Baratheon at Dragonstone.  She landed astride Drogon, and was greeted by the stiff and formal brother of Robert.  She had come to think the man had a permanent rod up his ass, he walked so stiff and constantly grimaced, and ground his teeth so loud you could hear them. He was a large man like his brother, his height literally towered over the slight Targaryen.  He was broad shouldered and sinewy. He looked bland compared to his two brothers, who even she had to concede were very handsome. He had dark blue eyes, with only a fringe of black hair on his head and a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. If he would but smile, his face might seem more appealing, but most women would not find a man who seemed to be perpetually constipated attractive.

Stannis offset his own good qualities of duty and justice with his serious, stubborn, rarely-forgiving attitude. He was a man who neither dissembled nor flattered. Varys had warned her that Stannis was obsessed with slights both real and imagined, which was what caused him to grind his teeth regularly. She did not believe it till she was in his presence.

He would never be loved if he became king, she concluded.  He did not have the ‘common touch’ that she had. 

She and the Baratheon exchanged unfelt salutations, and got down to business.  Dragonstone would only offer a small company of knights and two hundred troops to the campaign, but that was not why she was here. 

“How does the excavating and shaping of the dragon glass proceed, Stannis?” Daenerys asked the ward of her ancestral home.  On cue, the man had scowled and ground this teeth.

“I don’t understand why my talents are wasted on this effort. I do not like having these strange people in this land.  They speak with thick accents.”

Dany pinched her nose counting to ten.  “Stannis the weapons may be need—”

“Hah!” the man had barked.

Dany felt her ire flare.  “I will remind you that I am Queen!” Daenerys ground out herself.  “You will do my will, or does the famed Stannis honor only go so far?  Is it because I am a woman that you balk?” Daenerys asked with exasperation.

Stannis looked at her strangely “What the hell does your sex have to do with anything?” he asked, genuinely perplexed.

Daenerys felt her ire ratchet back a degree.  The man was not a sexist, just a stubborn asshole.

“My fault, Stannis . . . I am just used to persons questioning my rule because of my sex.”

“Bah!  You know my feelings about you usurping my brother from the throne, and that I believe I should be the ruler of Westeros in his place.”  The man held up his hand, seeing Daenerys’ face going red.  “But I accept the will of my fellow Houses. You are the Queen, and I will loyally support you.  To my death if it is necessary.  I just don’t understand why we make weapons for an enemy that does _not exist_.”

“I can see it from you point of view Stannis, but it is my will that prevails.  Let me ask you this—If my womanly intuition is right, and these weapons are needed, we _will_ be prepared.  If I were to listen to you, and _not_ prepare these weapons, and they are needed, what say you then?  Shouldn’t we prepare for _all_ possibilities?”

Stannis looked at her for a long time, his cheeks bulging with his grinding teeth.

“What you are supervising here is not taking away from our preparations. They are only enhancing our efforts to achieve victory. Are you a bigot that is afraid of people that do not speak your tongue, Stannis?”

The man’s face turned even more red.  “I am no bigot.  I just don’t like people I do not know on the land I rule under your flag.  And this effort seems a big waste, _but_ , you are right.  Your will prevails, and we should cover all possible outcomes.”

They then discussed the ramp up in production and the quality of the work.  Daenerys had brought in the best weapons artisans in the craft of arrowheads and stone daggers.  She had brought in spear and javelin makers from across Essos to quickly increase production. Already two ships had left, their holds filled with the obsidian-tipped weapons.  She would be prepared in case Eddard Stark was right.

After dealing with Stannis, she prepared to fly south to Dorne.  She had decided to bring Arya with her.  She had been pained by the look on Arya’s face when she departed on her previous trips.  The sixteen year old had looked so forlorn being left behind.  She craved the excitement of adventure just like Daenerys.  She had become used to having Arya around her as much as possible. 

She and her sword masters had immediately started to work with the Stark girl when her shoulder had been cleared for full contact exercise.  The Grand Maester had admonished everyone to start slow with the teenager.  Her shoulder may have healed seemingly supernaturally fast but it was still just setting and would need time to gain its full strength back and to get the full range of motion back as well.

Arya had wanted to go full bore from the start.  She had actually been slightly offended when she had not been allowed to fully participate and held back.  That had amused Syrio and Barristan. They had loved it but found it humorous seeing the girl growl and yammer at them for coddling her.

Daenerys had also been humored by the teenager.  But she had felt so much more.  Arya’s fiery nature and desire to prove herself called to the Targaryen’s soul.  She may have found physical pleasure with other women but there was something more with Arya Stark.  Her very nature and essence called to the Queen.  Daenerys had longed for a warrior who was not hard boiled and jaded from life.

She had thought such a woman did not exist.  She had despaired of a life lived in the shadows always longing for a love she would never find or be allowed.  Then the perfect woman for her had been sent to her by her supposed nemesis.  Arya Stark was the Warrior Queen she had dreamed of since she was thirteen.

Everything about the young woman was perfect to Daenerys Targaryen.  Her raw fighting ability that was beginning to be honed to a razor’s edge.  Her raw strength that the Queen had learned the hard way matched hers.  Again and again the girl’s fiery demeanor and good down to Earth honesty and humble nature called to the Queen.

More called to the Queen.  The first two nights as the girl recovered from their brawl in the throne room Daenerys had seen Maester Harsch Lape changing the binding on the girl’s torso keeping her damaged shoulder joint in place.  She had seen the bosom of the girl.  The Queen had felt her bruised pussy spasm at the sight.

She had since come to determine that Arya was ashamed of her lack of boobs the Queen thought with a smirk.  Not her!  She loved Arya’s breast.  The girl had no real breast but instead pulpy areolas that had a thick nipple half jutting out the pulpy areola.  Dany knew from experience with a freed Myrish pleasure slave.  Dany had loved fucking the dark skinned woman.  The woman had thanked Dany many nights for her freedom willing coming to her bed.

She had nipples exactly like Arya’s.  When Daenerys would suckle on the pulpy nipples they would engorge with blood and swell to near bursting plums.  They were so sensitive that Daenerys had given Meleah Iranah orgasms just from sucking on her nipples and only lightly rubbing her clit.  Gods the screams had been deafening as she fucked the girl before her Khalasar for all to see and hear.

She stared at the Stark girl desiring the same thing.  She would make the girl wail from it.  She knew the girl was embarrassed from her unusual breast but she longed to teach Arya just how beautiful her breast were.  When the girl practiced in a thin top as she sweated heavily the fabric clung to her torso and her excitement would have her nipples so erect and tenting out her thin fabric. 

Dany let her fantasies take flight.  One day Dany longed to take Arya before her Khalasar and fuck her love in the open before the Dothraki.   She would fuck her wife all the night before her people.  She was The Mare Who Mounts the World.  She would suck on Arya’s nipples as she finger fucked Arya to orgasms night after night.  They would then move to oral and trib sex.  All would see their Khaleesi mounting her filly making her scream in orgasm after orgasms. 

Those nipples would be nearly bursting as she fucked Arya with her strap-on cock.  She would pound Arya’s cunt and then her asshole to screaming orgasms.  She could see those puffy nipples jerking on Arya’s chest as she fucked Dany cowgirl. The teenager slamming her body down on the cock Dany would be savagely fucking her hot tight cunt and clenching asshole with. 

Barristan and Syrio did not seem to notice or had the good manners to not show any interest.  They both knew the Queen’s hidden desires from others.   Both men had long ago made it clear to Daenerys that that fully supported her in her desires of bed partners.  She knew both men would gladly support her desires to marry Arya.

Deanery masturbated every night to thoughts of her loving Arya and making the girl realize just how fucking hot her body was to the Queen.  She would have her wolf hot and panting for it.  She could feel those oversized nipples bursting and hot in her mouth.  Hooking her lips underneath the rim of the flared nipples resting on her barely there breast. The perfect anchor for her lips as her head lifted with her hot deep throat loves sucks on the nipples as her tongue stabbed and lathed the hot bulbs.

Gods she would make Arya scream from it and then she would slam her fingers deep into her now sloppy wet cunt and quickly finger fuck her splattering cunt to orgasm all the while dining on plum nipples.

She sighed.  If only Westeros and more important Eddard Stark would feel the same.  Gods when she thought about it would make Westeros so much stronger uniting two Great Houses.  She and Arya Stark would make the union that Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen should have been allowed to form.

The Queen shook her head.  Enough of flights of fancy.

She would focus on the possible.  She would train up the girl to be all she was meant to be.  She hoped to have the girl as her First Sword.  Syrio would just have to be number two she chuckled to herself.

She had started to spar with the girl still holding back but that was lessening lesson by lesson.  Syrio and Barristan told her that she was every inch the daughter of Eddard Stark.  She was meant to be a great swordsman.  They both told her that with her natural ability and the same supernatural capabilities that the Queen possessed that soon Arya Stark would be their equal if not maybe something more. 

She knew both men thought they were supreme but she liked and needed that in the men.  All great swordsman like herself had to have a cock sure attitude to be great.  She had always been attracted to physical prowess. 

The Queen had been immediately attracted to the girl.  She had told herself to control her infatuation with her, but it was a losing battle.  Arya was so fierce but still so innocent in many ways that it just pulled at Daenerys’ heartstrings.  She knew she was starting to fall well and truly in love with Arya, and she did not know what to do. 

She knew the Houses would never accept her marrying a woman.  Except for Olenna, all the lords were flooding her with marriage proposals to one man or boy or another.  Even Mace had come in before and after Olenna’s parade of roses runway show with proposals for her to marry his sons, not his daughter.  That told her all. That sly fox Olenna moved and did as she saw fit for the House of Highgarden.

She wished that Eddard Stark could be as liberal as Oberyn Martell, but that was like wishing for the moon.

She would take what she could.  She had asked Arya to come out early to her scheduled departure.  She wanted to surprise the girl. Arya had arrived, wide-eyed like she always did when she was near Daenerys’ dragons.  Her dragons were equally smitten with the young wolf.  Daenerys smiled, thinking it appropriate that her dragons should be enthralled with the girl just like she was becoming.

Nymeria her great Direwolf was with her of course.  The wolf came up to Dany and licked her face affectionately, and then rolled onto her back and looked at the queen and her master with an expression that clearly said: “Well get to it—I’m waiting here!”

Daenerys laughed as she and Arya bent down and rubbed and scratched the wolf’s belly and flanks. The great wolf wiggled and pawed the air. The two women worked the shameless pleasure hound till Barristan walked up to them with chaps and gloves for Arya. 

They got up, and Arya greeted the great knight. Drogon and Viserion had been up on the wide curtain wall, laying out in the morning sun, half dozing.  Drogon had been lazily watching them, and then languidly rose up and pushed up into the air, then glided down to the large courtyard and stepped up to his small mother.

Nymeria walked over and licked the dragon’s snout.  Drogon shivered with pleasure.

“Arya, I want you to ride with me on Drogon down to Dorne.  I want you wear these—whaaa—NOOOOO!” the Queen screamed.

The instant that Arya had heard that she was flying to Dorne with Dany, she had sprinted in a blur over towards her biggest son. 

Daenerys took after her lov—her royal hostage, but it was too late. Arya did not know that her dragon’s bodies radiated the heat that boiled in their core. Only she could endure the heat.  Arya would blister her fingers and legs or worse!

“Arya, no!” The queen yelled, but the girl did not heed Daenerys in her excitement.

Then Daenerys stumbled to a halt and gaped.

The Stark lightly gripped Drogon’s scales and clambered up onto his back, and sat down on the magically-woven heat resistant saddle.  She looked around, beaming.  She reached down and patted Drogon.

Daenerys and Barristan looked at each other, stunned.  Arya was immune to Drogon’s blistering heat, just like Daenerys.  Dany was stunned at the revelation.  She and Barristan were stunned again when Nymeria rose up on her hind legs, and put her front paws on the dragon, barking and whining at being left behind.  The Direwolf too also immune to Drogon’s heat.

 _My gods!_ Daenerys thought to herself.  _The gods have crafted for me the perfect mate, and I can’t have her!_ The Queen paused.  Arya had not shown her any interest in that way.  She calmed down after that.  The Stark girl was obviously blessed with many of the same gifts as she was. Arya smiled down at her from on high, and the Queen felt her heart go pitter-patter.

Drogon craned his neck around to look at Arya.  He regarded her for a long moment, and then moved his head down and rubbed his cheek along hers.  Arya pressed into the dragon. Nymeria whined below, looking up at her master.  The Direwolf started to run around, barking furiously.

Barristan came over and called to the Direwolf.  Nymeria looked back at him, and then Arya who was ignoring her for the moment. The Direwolf then sprinted back twenty yards and came bounding forward, and at the last moment leapt up and made it high enough up onto Drogon’s back to scrabble furiously with her legs pumping hard, scratching until she gained his back. She thrust her head forward to put it beside Arya’s in a jealous pique. 

The great black dragon rumbled looking at the young woman and Direwolf.  It rumbled again and turned its head back around, and then turned it back and thrust it down and bunted into the Direwolf, knocking her down his back.  Nymeria rolled a few times before righting herself, and came up his back barking furiously, very affronted.  Drogon huffed and pressed his snout to the direwolf’s snout.  They stared eye to eye as Dany and Arya looked on quietly.

Finally, an understanding was made, and the dragon turned around and relaxed.

Dany relaxed with the crisis past.  She looked over to her right and saw that Viserion had flown down and was purring as Barristan rubbed his cheeks and horns like he loved, the dragons tail jerking in pleasure.

Dany shook her head and quickly climbed up on Drogon’s back. It looked like she would be having two riders with her on her way to Sunspear. She petted Drogon and showed him where they needed to go with her mind.  The mighty black dread launched himself into the air and flapped his wings, coming up over the castle wall and gaining altitude.  Soon off to the left Barristan with Viserion was at her side.  They flew over the Kingswood for three hours before they finally left the mighty forest behind.

The Queen was happy that Arya was comfortable riding up in the air on Drogon. She looked out over the sides of Drogon, watching the country flying beneath them as they flew south at a fast pace. Soon Arya scooted closer, and pressed into Daenerys’ back and hooked her arms around her waist. She fell asleep lulled by the motion of flight and Drogon’s heat.  Daenerys relished the close contact of the young wolf sleeping against her back.

The dragons flew up higher and began to glide on the thermals.  They flew over Felwood, and the low mountain range that came between Felwood and the coast of Westeros. Arya had woken up, and scooted back refreshed.  Daenerys missed Arya’s body pressed into her intensely, but did not embarrass the girl with that knowledge.  As the sun began to set, they touched down at Griffin’s Roost.  They took lodging at a large inn.  They had a filling meal, and then rested while the dragons flew to the wilderness to the west to find their dinner.

The next morning they were on wing an hour after dawn.  In the late afternoon they came in low over the beach in front of Sunspear, and landed in the large green sward of the Battleborne Academy of Dorne.  The cadets came running to see the magical beasts stretching out and rumbling as they looked around.  The queen and her charges jumped down, while Barristan slid on the chaps he wore so he could slide down Viserion’s side.  The dragons then cantered over to the practice yard, where siege weapons were constructed.

The students backing up in wonder at the sight of dragons in their midst.  Legends had come back to life and they were enthralled.  The Dragons watched the humans as they gathered their courage to approach.  Soon they were being petted.  Barristan had walked over to tell them to not touch their main bodies due to the heat.  The dragons were pleasure hounds in their own right and luxuriated in the attention.

After ten minutes the students were called back to their study and projects with the construction of siege weapons.

The dragons moved over to the pile of construction material.  The dragons found a large log each, and began to chew on the hard oak, cleaning their teeth as it splintered.  Soon others from around the academy began to congregate around the dragons.  The dragons surrounded by the curious. Dany and company walked over and warned the onlookers not to touch their flanks due to the extreme heat. She left only after she was sure they all understood.

She turned around and was greeted by a smiling Oberyn.  He had Obara with him, and they smiled and clasped hands in warrior fashion.  They asked who was with her, even though they knew exactly who Arya was.  Arya shyly greeted them both respectfully.  They were guided back across the sward, and along the walkway to Martell Hall. 

Oberyn led them inside to the main corridor.  Daenerys and Arya, followed by the general and Obara, were led into a large meeting hall. Daenerys saw many of the leaders she first met when she stepped off of Drogon onto Westeros for the first time, those long months ago.

Daenerys pulled out a chair for Arya, who blushed while accepting her seat.  Daenerys took her own seat along with all the generals.  She looked around at the walls with paintings of past great leaders of Dorne.  She smiled, noticing that four of the paintings were of women.  She really liked the land of Dorne.

The generals then gave her reports on the troop movements.  Dorne was by far the most martial of all the Houses in Westeros. The mandatory military training of all youth, and then the high numbers serving in the reserves had them quickly ready to march and sail north. 

She had ships already arriving in the ports of Wyl, in the North point of Dorne, and around the broken finger of the east coast, all the way to Salt Shore. Soon the ports would look like forests with all of the tall masts of the ships that were on their way.

Missandei was also forming a large convoy of troop ships from Essos that would sail around the South coast of Westeros to form up with the limited ships of Highgarden.  The troop ships from Essos would take on the rest of the soldiers that sailed around the foot of Westeros, and up to the North.  These vessels would be protected by ships from the Summer Islands and the land of Yi Ti. The military ships of Highgarden would provide a limited guard.  Their main strength needed to be left behind to protect the citizens of Highgarden. 

The cavalry of Dorne had already formed up and were moving north to the Castle of Wyl.  They were to head up the rift valley that ran along the middle of the Dornish Marches.  They would transition to the Red Mountains, and come out through Summerhall, then go through the pass of the Mountain of the Moon and onto the savannah below Grassy Vale.  The cavalry would then ride up North to King’s Landing.

They discussed logistics and the supplies and grain stores that would be shipped north on a second wave of ships due to arrive in six weeks.  Missandei and Tyrion had a rolling shift schedule of ships coming and going between the ports of Westeros, Essos, and the bridgeheads that would soon become makeshift cities with all the troops that would be pouring in. 

It was early evening when the meeting finally broke.  Oberyn asked that Dany and her guest come back to his office for a minute before they retired to the special rooms reserved for them in the commandant’s quarters.

“I want to discuss a prophecy with you, my Queen.”

Daenerys felt herself stiffen.  She saw that Arya picked up on it. 

“It concerns a lion that comes to Dorne.”

Daenerys held up her hand with her palm to Oberyn.  “I’m a dragon, Oberyn.  I don’t care about any prophecy about a lion.  I have heard so many prophecies on my conquest it makes my head spin. I am my own prophecy.”

“Oberyn, I would like to speak to… you…” Cersei slowly came to a halt as she entered the room. She took in the man and his oldest daughter, which caused the ghost of a smile to cross her face.  The smile disappeared when she registered her nemesis Daenerys Targaryen was present.

Tension was suddenly thick. Cersei slowly pressed forward into the room, looking at Arya, and clearly registering her as ‘the royal hostage’ everyone had been hearing about.

“My my, Daenerys—I hear that you are having difficulties on the throne.  I hear you spend a lot of time squirming on Eddard Starks strings, and yelping while getting your ass pricked on the royal throne.” She paused. “Understandable, since you don’t have much of an ass.”

Daenerys slowly rose up from her seat as she saw Arya gnawing on her lip, not knowing what to make of the two women glaring at each other.

“I would challenge you,” Cersei continued, “but it seems someone denies me the training I deserve.  The training I _thought_ I was being sent to complete.”

“I have nothing to do with that, you bitter harpy.” Dany snarled.

“Sure you don’t.”

“Believe what you want!”

Oberyn spoke up. “I have told you, Cersei.  Myrion Dwellen will determine when you can progress to weapons training.”

Cersei scowled.  She glared at the queen.  She fumed, looking at Obara and then Oberyn. 

“It is not fair that I am denied my training,” the beautiful woman stomped her foot on the ground in a fit of immaturity.  “I have done everything I have been asked to do!”

Daenerys was impressed by what she saw of the woman, but would never tell her that.  Cersei had put on fifteen pounds of muscle that made her arms and legs full, and they rippled with her movements. Cersei wore a midriff top because of the heat.  Her stomach was flat, and flexed with hard abdominals as she paced back and forth.

“Gods damnit, I was fucking Queen before your sawed-off legs stepped on this continent.  It is not fair!” the fallen Lannister screeched.

“Maybe I will send you back to your father tomorrow on my dragon Cer—” Daenerys stopped her insult.  Cersei had collapsed into a dead faint. She appeared white as a ghost. 

Obara was at her side immediately, cradling her head in her lap and glaring up at Daenerys.  Daenerys looked confused.  “You bitch!” the sand snake screamed at the Queen, not caring who Daenerys might be. 

“What the hell did I do?!”

“Don’t you dare send her away from me!” Obara cried out to Dany.  Oberyn was bending over the passed out woman, gently shaking the Lannister.

“Why did you do that Daenerys?” Oberyn asked her in an accusing tone.

“What did I do?  I was just jibbing her for crying out loud—geezzzzzz!” Daenerys groused.  She had no idea that the mere threat of sending the woman back to her father would have such a devastating impact on the woman.

She and Arya went to kneel beside Cersei, who was moaning and looked pale as a sheet.  Daenerys hated herself for feeling guilty for putting the former queen in such a state.  _My gods_ , she thought to herself.  What kind of father must Tywin have been to make the mere threat of returning to him totally deflate and defeat her supposed nemesis? 

It sort of removed the fun of sparring with the woman, if she was that vulnerable.

Daenerys shook the reviving former Queen. “Cersei look at me!”

Cersei did, with big, terrified eyes.

“I’m not sending you back.  I was just jibbing you, woman.”

Cersei slowly got to her feet, but was unsteady.

“I’m sorry my Queen, I will never insult you again.  Please forgive me for my impertinence.  I was totally out of line.  I’m just a stupid, worthless cunt.”

Daenerys saw Oberyn tense up, and Obara glare at her.

“Cersei, godsdamnit, get a grip woman.  I pledge I will never send you back to your father, okay?  I may kick the shit out of your condescending ass, but I am not sending you back to that motherfucker. Alright?”

Cersei still looked wan, but nodded her head. Obara glared daggers at her.

_Geez, would that woman please fuck Cersei so she would stop glaring at me like that?_

Oberyn had mentioned in reports just how badly Cersei had been abused by her father, and how much she was changing now that she could finally pursue her long cherished dream. She actually admired how dedicated Cersei was in her training. She was constantly kicking male ass, and any woman who did that had to be at least partially okay. Right?

She and Arya went to the commandant’s quarters and to their separate chambers. She watched Arya enter her room and smiled. She wished she was in that room with Arya.

She was so fucking beautiful.

Daenerys shed all her clothes and got under the covers. Normally she masturbated to thoughts of her royal hostage, but today had been a long day.

She yawned.  Today had been exhilarating.  Gods she loved being challenged, and coming out victorious.  It was what she lived for.

 

**Sansa**

Sansa stared across the meeting table at the late morning gathering that her father held every morning now.  It was in the largest meeting room in Winterfell.  Her father wanted to make sure his lords were fully informed of the latest troop training schedules, and their planned march north that were soon to commence.  He was constantly asking his lords about the training of their conscripts. 

Sansa knew her father was worried.  Jon had related how so many rangers out on patrol did not come back.  The few that did return came back with tales of fighting the undead, risen up through vile necromancy. How could they kill them, when they were already dead? Only fire and dragon glass killed the enemy. All were worried.

Obsidian was pouring into the ports from Summer Islander ships. They had a huge stockpile in their warehouses, and were in the process of buying stores wherever they could be found in Essos and shipped with all speed to the North.

Sansa had thought to plumb the merchants that the Queen was obviously allowing through her blockade.  Sansa, Robb and her Father were thankful that the Queen was allowing through staples and basic material that the common person would need to survive the long winter that all felt was soon to fall.

Essos and the Summer Islanders were firmly in the Queen’s camp.  They might have news that would be of use. Sansa had men and women plying the sailors and merchants for information.  The whores were an especially good mine of information.  What man or woman cooped up on a ship for weeks or months did not want to boast and gossip?

Most of the information was of little value, but some gossip with the Summer Islander merchants was intriguing.  It was rumored the Queen was mining and crafting weapons of dragon glass herself at a furious pace.  Sansa smiled at the thought of the Queen’s insights and resourcefulness.

She had heard a month ago of battles between the forces of the Queen beyond the Wall, when the Queen sought to probe their defenses.  The first set up a camp, and it was annihilated except for a few survivors who made it back to sea and were picked up by the blockade the next day. The survivors reported fighting strange beings, all white and cold, and the walking dead.  Fortunately, the survivors relayed this and evidently the Queen had devised a plan to exact revenge. She had the Summer Islanders set a trap with three ships. She had evidently done her research. She baited the forces of the Ice King forward with one ship seemingly beached.  When the forces of the Ice King had attacked, the Summer Islanders unleashed fire on the enemy, setting the dead alight and the Ice Wights seemed to melt when pierced with many arrows.

One had managed to get on board and had wreaked havoc until the captain with a Valyrian blade broke the Ice Wight’s blade, and then took his life.  That had been most welcome news.  Valyrian steel was added to the list of weapons that worked against the enemy.

She had to admire the Queen.  She was indeed a crafty bastard.  She had exacted revenge with a bait and switch.  She looked at her father.  What could those two do if they ever teamed up?  No one could stand against them. 

As the meeting wound down Sansa looked across the table.  There she again looked at Roose Bolton.  There was something about the man that put her on edge. Robb felt it too.  There was something evil about him. Sansa could not pin down exactly what disturbed her so.  He did not _look_ evil.  He was of average size, with a soft and hairless body.  His was a plain face, beardless and ordinary.  He had short, strong fingers, and his skin was pasty white, most likely due to the leeching’s which he regularly partook of.  The only remarkable thing about him was his eyes. They were eerie.  They were paler than moonstone, darker than milk.  But many in the North had pale eyes of various hues. Her own father and sister had startling grey, intense eyes. Still, she knew he was off. He was evil.  She and Robb both wondered why their father tolerated the man.

Roose was mild-mannered and soft spoken, so much so that you had to lean in to hear his words.  She had learned that Roose was cold, patient, calculating, and capable of great cruelty. He possessed a cool cunning, a skill for strategy, and a calculating nature.

His cold demeanor was only enhanced by his black ringmail, and a spotted pink cloak.  The battle armor he sometimes wore was also ghastly. It was a suit of dark grey plate armor over a quilted tunic of blood-red leather. Its rondels were shaped like human heads whose mouths were open in agony. Its helmet had streamers of red silk which fluttered in the wind. He also usually wore a pink woolen cloak, embroidered with droplets of blood.  The surcoat of the flayed man finished making the man a caricature of something from the evil fairy kingdom that old Nan sometimes told Sansa stories about as a child.

Sansa knew he was a hateful man, and longed to have him removed from his hold and stripped of titles and power.  All knew he still secretly practiced the right of ‘first night’ with the lowborn that infuriated both her and her brother.

It was the pronouncement he was now blandishing that made Sansa reach a boiling point.  Bolton was making a case that after the war, the wildlings needed to be cast back across the Wall.  The men, at least. The women were to be divided up among the houses as chattel to the victors.  They were not of Westeros.  They were foreigners that needed to be dealt with harshly.

All knew that the crows had let the wildlings through the wall.  Most accepted for now at least, that on humanitarian grounds the move was justified.  Her father said he would not turn his back on _ANY_ in the north - wildling or not.  Her father also made sure all understood that the Crows had limited numbers, and Jon was being very shrewd in using the wildlings to augment his limited forces.

It freed the South to use their troops in a more mobile and effective manner.

Her father just stared at Roose Bolton with cold eyes, his fingers slowly rapping the tabletop.  He let the man finish the whispered words on his vile, loathsome plan.

“I will take that under consideration Roose, but—I can tell you it will be a cold day in hell before that is ever implemented while I live.”

“You are the Overlord, Eddard.  While you live.”

The room went deathly still.

The meeting was soon adjourned.  Sansa remained behind as her father stared off into space.  Soon it was only the two of them.

“Why, father?  You heard him. That was a threat, and everyone knew it.  _Dispose_ of him, father.  He is a vile and evil man.”

Ned sighed.  “It is not that simple Sansa, as much as I might wish it.  He and Lord Manderly are the most powerful in the North after our House, and I give the edge military to House Bolton. Yes it was threat.  But we are about to go to war, and I may not survive it.”

“Father!”

Sansa watched her father give her his half smile.  “I plan on winning and surviving this war Sansa, but battle plays no favorites.  Always remember that.”

Eddard sighed. “You must always factor in with your thinking - war is carnage.  I will not wage war on Roose Bolton because I think he is reprehensible. Yes he is vile, and I detest his practice of ‘First Night’.  He denies it of course, and I would have a hard time proving it, and it is not worth going to war for.”

“He inspires loyalty in his men and they would fight for him to the death. I cannot afford to oppose him in any way now, Sansa. We are going to war with the Ice King, and we need a totally united front.  Maybe after the war we can revisit this, but, even then, I have little grounds to wage war with him.  I am Warden of the North to promote peace, not rip it asunder. Can you understand, Sansa?”

“Yes I can, father.  Sometimes it sucks to be leader.”

Eddard grimace-smiled “Yes indeed, Sansa. Yes indeed.”

Sansa hurried to her parents’ quarters.  Margaery had missed today’s meeting to care for her mother. Cat was weak, and easily tired from her pregnancy. She was starting to show a lot with her stomach rounding out.  Her ankles had swollen, and she found it hard to walk and she was having fainting spells.  Maester Luwen had prescribed bed rest for Catelyn Stark to stay in bed and conserve her strength.  She was not old, but she was getting old for giving birth. 

Margaery had formed a close bond to her mother.  Catelyn worshiped the ground the Tyrell walked on, and Sansa was still shocked, but happily so, because her mother was so happy planning her and Robb’s wedding in the Sacred Grove. 

Margaery was gently dabbing her mother’s face while talking to her, and rubbing her mother’s stomach telling her that she could tell she would bear Eddard another mighty son. Sansa rolled her eyes affectionately at her future wife.  Her mother ate up that kind of talk, and Margaery knew it.

“Yes.  I feel it too Margaery.  Another fine son to one day have his own hold.  One day you and Sansa will have your own hold as well.”

Sansa could not get over her mother’s one-eighty turn on women and their place in the world.

“Sansa, there you are.  Come feel you future brother kick.  He is so strong.”

Sansa felt her mother’s stomach, and felt the baby kick repeatedly.  She smiled, feeling like it was two babies in there kicking away.  This one was going to be a handful, Sansa thought to herself.

She was worried about her mother’s weakness, though.  She knew that she had not had any problems with her previous pregnancies.  

She sat on the opposite side of the bed, and discussed house affairs with her mother, all the while Margaery continued to cluck over Cat constantly, primping her pillows and adjusting the blankets making sure that her mother was completely comfortable.

A half-hour later her father came and told her and Margaery that he would care for Catelyn for a while.  He adjusted his wife’s pillows and went to the foot of the bed and massaged his wife’s feet gently, while talking to her about the day’s events.

Sansa smiled and looked at her love.  She knew she had found the same kind of love with her Margaery.  The total and complete bonding of two souls into one.

She and Margaery left hand-in-hand.  Sansa smiled listening to her lover talk about her mother in such glowing terms. Margaery had totally let go of any rancor towards her mother once she had been accepted into the family. Margaery had such a forgiving heart, thank the gods.  She had forgiven Sansa for her grievous wrongs that day two years ago when she given Margaery her virginity after Margaery had freely given Sansa her maidenhead.

Sansa filled Margaery in on all that had happened at the war council.  Margaery had hissed and said, “gods I hate that fucker!” when she told him of Roose Bolton’s words.

The conversation then turned to Arya as they moved down to kitchen to have a light meal to tide them to dinner.

They sat at the small table the cooks kept for her and Margaery. The cooks loved how the two high princesses continued to eat with the common folk.  Margaery had memorized all their names the first day in the kitchen, and soon knew all their backstories.  She had the whole staff eating out of the palm of her hand.  Sansa was thankful that the budding lesbians had Margaery to go to for love advice, and best techniques in cunninglus and analingus.  Sansa still went beet red trying to give advice to the young maids, cooks, stable hands, visiting noble girls, and wives wanting to have adulteress affairs with other women. 

Margaery never missed a beat, and happily gave seduction advice and how-to pointers on lesbian lovemaking.  When Sansa asked her why she did so with such gusto, Margaery answered that she felt was it was their duty to present positive role models and help women to define their own destinies, and encouraged Sansa to become a more active role model as well. She had tried two days ago to help a teenage couple of maids on how to improve their techniques, but was soon so tongue-tied and blushing so hard that Margaery had to again step in.

She was trying. Really, she was.

They watched cooks knead fresh dough to put in the large ovens that were constantly stoked with cut oak logs.  The heat from the ovens kept the kitchen area warm and comfortable. They had put down beeswax covered paper, and used scrapers to scrape the dough when it would start to build up on the paper.  The two cooks continued preparing the dough, beating it with their fists and rolling it into itself and then flattening again and again. Then they took the dough once it was leavened, worked it into a loaf shape, and placed it on large bread paddles that were stuffed onto the heated bricks that were glowing a dull orange. 

The bread quickly rose.  Sansa knew they would get the first pieces, all hot and slavered in butter. The cooks had poured them glasses of milk. They sipped from the glasses, waiting.

The conversation returned to Arya, and how she might be faring.  The queen had been silent since the recent escalation in tensions from their camp. Fortunately, they had Olenna’s moths informing Eddard and Margaery herself that Arya was well. That had greatly relieved all the Starks, Ser Roderik, and Margery herself.  All loved the wild wolf girl dearly.

Sansa was happy and Margaery smug when it quickly became clear that the Queen had taken their protégé under her wing, performing the duties of Royal Hostage Keeper quite literally. The two were becoming inseparable.

What they both found perplexing was that neither young woman was making any moves to seduce the other.  Olenna’s moths were clear that they were mooning over each other, and constantly touching each other, but not taking their relationship to the next level.

Sansa was confused, and Margaery was miffed. “Why hasn’t she gone down on her? Once she uses her tongue on the Queen’s pussy with what I told her, the Queen will be wrapped around her little finger. Hmmmm - I am sure the Queen has her own arsenal of skills in the bedchamber.  Maybe they will be both wrapped around each other’s little fingers.”

Margaery reached over and gripped Sansa’s hand, and stroked her fingers looking intently into Sansa’s eyes.  Sansa felt her belly clench, and her cunt was getting wet as her nipples turned to pebbles. 

Margaery murmured stroking Sansa’s hand.  “Of course I am wrapped around your little finger, my future wife.”  Margaery smiled wickedly.  “I love to feel my pussy and asshole wrapped around your probing fingers or fist.  To feel that tongue of yours tongue fucking my cunt or asshole and sucking my clit down your throat.  Or how you make me howl when you make my twat and asshole explode on your strap-on my sweet savage wolf.”

Sansa flushed wildly bright red, and spluttered all embarrassed.  What Margaery did not know was that Sansa was not really that nonplussed, but reacted strongly so her lover could sit there preening and looking smug. It filled Margaery with confidence and fire.  Sansa knew that Margaery would fuck her all night tonight. Sansa licked her lips unconsciously, which Margaery saw, and made her smile beam even more.

Their reverie was broken by the younger cook. She gave them their bread, bending over constantly.  Her large, firm tits were nearly spilling out her bodice.  They both looked at the cook intently.  She was quite comely, in her mid-twenties.  She was married to a carpenter, but had several affairs with the female kitchen staff.  The man was gay, and he pursued his own dalliances using their marriage as cover to keep their parents happy.

They both smirked at each other.  The girl was giving them constant come-ons and innuendos.  They ate their delicious meal of bread, butter, and slices of ham.  The cook was very frustrated that her overtures were ignored. 

Sansa knew Margaery had a much more adventurous past with her cousins.  She felt her stomach knot when she thought of meeting them.  Margaery had hinted that Sansa would _love_ them.  She couldn’t wait.  It would be like a second family.

They left the kitchen, and a highly frustrated Riyana.  The cook was simply not used to not getting her women. 

Sansa loved how Margaery snuggled into her side, with her arm around Margaery’s waist pulling her in tight.  They fit perfectly together. They heard Robb call out from behind them. They turned to see Robb with Alys.  They looked so happy walking towards them, holding hands.

Robb asked them to join them in his quarters.  They wanted to share an intimate dinner, and he wanted Margaery and Alys to get to know each better. He also wanted to get to know Margaery, since she would be marrying Sansa and “as her big brother, I need to make sure your are right for my sister and will treat her like she deserves.” He had said with a big smile on his handsome face.

Sansa felt her love for her big brother grow even more. His full acceptance, and openly embracing Margaery as his future sister-in-law had quelled any quite rumblings. When both the father and the heir to the throne fully supported her marriage to the princess of Highgarden, what could anyone say?

Even if anyone had any reservations, they were wise enough to keep their tongues quiet.   With her mother in her corner now, there was no stopping her marriage to Margaery.  She still felt her heart clutch thinking about when Margaery had told her that after their wedding she would take her last name. It had made Sansa cry like a baby.

Margaery was a proud woman, and for her to take Sansa’s last name made her love the woman even more madly.  She had told Margaery she should keep her name, but Margaery hotly told Sansa she was a Stark now, and if she bore them any children they would be Stark and not Tyrell as well. That she, and especially Eddard, deserved to have their grandchildren have his name, since he had done all he could to let their love flourish and grow. 

Sansa had nearly fucked Margaery into a coma with her strap-on that night.

They still had two hours till their meal with Robb and Alys.

They held each other tightly as they hurried back to Sansa’s room.

 

**Olenna**

Olenna had gotten out of bed excited. Today was going to be a special day.  She could feel it in her bones.  Olenna smiled at that - even her bones were cooperating for a change.  Her arthritis had decided to take a holiday, and was only causing her mid discomfort.  She looked down at her fingers that were once so long and graceful.  Now they had swollen, red knuckles and three fingers were askew.  Olenna sighed.  Oh, to be young again.

The Queen was again visiting Highgarden, but today was special.  Olenna preened when with each raven received from King’s Landing, there had been two messages.  One addressed to Mace, and one to her.  The one for Mace was for her the sake of her son’s ego, where Daenerys talked of troop movements and strategy. Her own message contained the same facts, but also asked for her opinion on matters of state.  Two days ago, another raven from the Queen had arrived.

In her message she was exhorted in subtle language to make sure her son stayed on the proper course.  Then the Queen would tell her the true course of events. 

Olenna remembered being nearly poleaxed when she first realized the extent of Eddard Stark’s Game of Thrones, and then discovering at the same time that Daenerys had decided to play her _Queen_ alongside Eddard’s _King,_ and was preparing to deceive the whole South into marching North against Eddard and Winterfell, when in reality she planned on marching all the way to the Wall following closely behind Eddard himself.

The Queen was clearly aligning herself with Eddard, but leaving enough options in her planning and troop movements to move against Eddard if he proved in the end to be a traitor. 

He wouldn’t be.

The Queen was _absolutely_ brilliant.  Olenna was not sure now if given the choice which she would chose as a mate.  Olenna was attracted to power and cunning above all else, and both of the two players at this game of thrones had both in spades.  She wanted both of them, damn it!

She stopped her fantasies at that. 

The Queen told her that she would be arriving at noon today, with all three dragons, and to get word out to the populace to be outside.  The Queen said to be outside even if the weather was bad.  It was not.  The sun was out and the temperature brisk, but it would be pleasant by noon.  The sky was a brilliant azure, without a cloud.

The old rose of Highgarden had her usual morning meal of two croissants made by her sweet Vorianna Baerranar, a five star chief from Braavos.  She was the House’s bakery specialist, and her creations were the envy of Westeros.  Vorianna’s creations were exquisite.  They were buttery, flaky, Braavos-style pastries named for their well-known crescent shape.  The layered yeast-leavened dough melted in Olenna’s mouth. She sweetened the fare with strawberry jam.

She drank down fresh squeezed orange juice.  As was her want, Olenna read over reports that her scribes consolidated from overnight news.  Olenna felt her blood running hotter in her veins with all the excitement in the air. During Robert’s rebellion, the armies had gone off in a rush with no organization to meet their foes. Maybe if Rhaeghar had taken his time, he could have prepared a more organized campaign and won the day.  His sister was not about to make that same mistake.

Olenna ate her morning repast, and digested the latest news.  Her moths were flittering in with so many facts and juicy gossip.  She had taken personal interest in Cersei down in Dorne.  She had not been privy to Daenerys’ plan for disposing of the royals when she came to Westeros.  She had been kept out the loop, her moths flitting around finding no news they could glean from the Dornish elite, or the jackals they passed information with.

Olenna had been stunned when the Queen kept her pledge of no violence if all would submit.  Robert had not submitted, but she still granted him amenity.  She would have enjoyed seeing Cersei’s head on the wall of the Red Keep soaked in tar to keep her crow pecked face there just that few extra days.  Alas, it was not to be.

Now she was in Dorne, and had become the ‘Lioness of Dorne’. Men flocked to her to get their asses beat to hell. What was it with men? They now considered it an honor to be knocked out by her, and were vying to see who could last longer against her fist and feet, and from what she heard, a lethal head butt. 

Obara had fallen hard for the woman, and though Cersei was trying to hide it she had fallen for the sand snake as well.  Again Olenna wondered about the rampant lesbianism that seemed to be cropping up across Westeros. Was it the new world order?  Something in the water?  A new era of tolerance that allowed women to define their own destinies?

Olenna met with her son, and was satisfied with his preparations to leave with the cavalry to head east to the meet up with the gathering troops before King’s Landing.  Grand Maester Jarrad Lomys came in with a message from a raven from Margaery and Sansa.  Olenna knew that they did everything in lockstep now.  Olenna would have wished that she could fully rely on Margaery, but knew that her allegiance was now with House Stark.  She had informed Olenna in her last raven that she would be taking Sansa’s surname even though she was the elder when they married.

To truly love someone must be a heady feeling, Olenna mused.  She felt a tinge of sadness flow through her veins.  She never found someone who was worth her total body, mind and soul.  Margaery assured her that Eddard was fighting for the realm, but never divulged his plans which rankled Olenna. Margaery had boasted that she was on the war council.  She kept her honor with Eddard, and never told Olenna any truly useful information.  Damn Eddard’s eyes for inspiring such loyalty in all he met!

She read her notes, and then read a bodice ripper that was her guilty pleasure.

Soon enough it was time to begin the slow climb to the top tier of Highgarden.  Olenna loved the home she’d spent most of her life at dearly. She cherished the castle’s role as regional capital of the Reach, and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms.  Its importance from the fact that the river Mander flowed by, and its location where the Ocean Road meets the Roseroad, making it an important crossroads.

Of all the castles, Highgarden was by far the most beautiful with its tiered-walled construction.  As Olenna slowly journeyed to the top tier, she admired with deep affection the many groves and fountains, shady courtyards, and marble colonnades.  Olenna made sure to keep the castle filled with singers, pipers, fiddlers and harpers.

Between the outer and middle walls was a famous briar labyrinth. The oldest towers were square and dated from the Age of Heroes, while the newer towers were taller and round.  The stables were filled with war horses (which most would be soon gone), and the Appaloosa, Reach Walking Horse and Dorne Sand Steeds raised to give the nobility gentle rides in the countryside.

When Olenna finally reached the top of the castle cursing her old bones and lack of stamina, she stopped to look out over the resplendent fields surrounding the castle.  As she reflected, she thought ruefully that she had once ran up the steps to the highest battlements and not even been winded.  It galled her that age had brought her so low.

She had seen on her slow climb that the walls, towers, and even the trees were filled with men and women trying to get the best seat to witness the Queen’s arrival. The air was abuzz with their excitement.

Olenna chortled at the Queen.  She held the populace in her hand.

Olenna focused her gaze back on the land she loved.  The fields of golden roses that stretched as far as the eye could see.  The orchards of pear, peach, apricot, cherry, and apple trees. The blooms were so beautiful in the spring, the morning air bejeweled with the perfume of countless blossoms of white, pink, red and orange.  She spied fields of melons, fireplums, peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes and other staples used to feed the castle proper.

Olenna turned to look at the sept nestled in the second tier of Highgarden.  She knew the Septs grandeur was only matched by the Great Sept of Baelor, and the Starry Sept.  She admired the soaring spires made of crystal and razor sharp.  The polished stone glinting wildly in the bright sunlight.  The castle’s godswood contained three weirwoods, known as the Three Singers.  She personally did not have any use for them, as she did not believe in those gods – but they did have a certain beauty and grace.

Oleena waited on the roof of the man audience hall, and looked to the east.  A few minutes later, at precisely noon going by the sundial in the main courtyard, she and all the populace that had come to see dragons were rewarded. They all drew in their collective breath.

On the horizon, low to the ground, came three dots that quickly grew to dragons.

The speed of the immense dragons consumed the miles quickly, bringing them forth to the castle. A black diamond with subtle red lines, a creamy gem with gold markings and a green emerald with bronze frosting flew with dizzying speed.  From on high Olenna could see their shadows chasing over the ground, seeming to ripple with the folds of the land.

At the last moment the dragons somehow angled their bodies, avoiding the castle walls and zooming up over the highest battlements.  Only then did the immense beasts camber their wings and pivot over, creating a wild wind in their backlash.  The dragons gracefully alighted on the hall roof, their wings blurring as their talons barely touched the calked wooden beams.

Barristan slid off Viserion and pulled off his chaps and gloves.  From the green dragon a fat man that still moved with a surprising grace slid down, and stated to remove chaps and gloves as well.

Olenna was not surprised to see the Stark hostage atop Drogon with the Queen. They were indeed inseparable. Olenna saw that the teenager, like the Queen, wore no protective gear and that the dragon had no saddle.  _She doesn’t feel the heat?_   Olenna shook her head.  Could a consort be any more perfect for the queen?  Then Olenna finally registered one more occupant was also on the dragon.

Olenna, Mace, his sons and the rest of the royals backed up as the direwolf Nymeria jumped lightly to the ground.  The great wolf looked at them with golden, very intelligent eyes.  Olenna could feel the wolf inspecting all to see if her master was in any danger.  Evidently they all passed the test, as the wolf seemed to relax. 

Daenerys acknowledged the royals, but guided herself and Arya away to a section of the safety wall at the top of the building. The crowds immediately parted for the Queen and her guest.  They all wanted to see what happened next.

With the last of their passengers safely on the ground, the dragons launched themselves back into the air, bugling loudly again and again.  The dragons picked up speed, rising to several hundred feet above the highest flapping pinions before turning over and diving back down.

For the next half hour, the citizens were treated to an acrobatic aerial show that none had seen before.  Three dragons buzzed around the castle, at times circling the walls around and around.  Then, one dragon or the other would rise up to only dive right back down.

Next the dragons were buzzing between the towers, their wings sometimes folded tightly to their bodies to make it through the narrow slots between.  The beasts roared, and would pull away from the walls to breathe long gouts of fire.

The adults oohed and awed, and the children squealed.  The lowborn were thick around the grounds by the lowest wall. The dragons flew several thousand feet up into the air, and then did wild, acrobatic tricks rolling and diving straight down like a boulder, only to pull up at the last moment to buzz the ground and fly back up high.

The white and green dragons took turns flying graceful tandem patterns with Drogon sometimes brushing their cheeks as they flew side by side.  It made Olenna think of mating rituals, and Olenna remembered that dragons could change their sex.

The aerial show went on for at least a half hour before the dragons returned to the ground before the wall by the main gate.  They beat their wings mightily, the citizens understanding the message to back away.  Then the dragons landed and folded their wings down to the ground, shielding their heated bodies. 

The Queen had put on a special show just for her, Olenna knew.  For some reason the Queen was elevating the stature of Highgarden.  Olenna knew it was for her own benefit as well.  This show would elevate Olenna’s prestige, since the Queen always spent as much time with her as she did with Mace her son.  She was anxious to find out what the Queen had in mind.  While the dragons had flown around, Daenerys and Arya had stood so close as Arya watched in awe, and Dany looked at her lovingly when the girl was not looking.

How strange that Daenerys was so differential with this girl, and did not simply take what was already hers.

Olenna needed to get in on some of the pools betting on when the two would consummate their love.  Olenna was thinking it would take a little while, but that it _would_ happen.

With the show over, Arya was led by the Queen to meet the royals of Highgarden.  Olenna had read of Arya’s wild ways in Winterfell, but today she played the perfect consort of high royal breeding and training.  She said all the right courtesies, and bowed and curtsied when decorum stated she should.  _So the girl has some polish after all._

Dany talked to her son and wife at length, and her grandson.  The Queen was polite and differential when she did not have to be.  She pulled all deeper into her spell with her differential politeness.  The Queen assured in a stern voice that she would make sure Eddard Stark returned their daughter unharmed, when in fact Olenna knew Margaery was never coming home.  Her home was now with Sansa Stark.

Daenerys was very polite, and a made easy conversation as Arya stayed at her side.  She stared at Daenerys with such love when Dany was focused on her son and wife, that Olenna was struck by it.  The Stark girl quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching her moon over the Queen. Olenna knew how to put a Game of Thrones mask over her features when the girl glanced at her. Arya felt safe to let her love for the queen show on her face.  All were focused on the object of her desires.  The Queen was like a lodestone attracting everyone’s attention.

Olenna again wondered what it must feel like to marry when you are totally in love and giving your body to a woman or man out of nothing but that love.  No calculation, or doing it only because of duty.  It must be a heady concoction Olenna determined, watching the two clueless love birds.

Daenerys then asked to give her respects to Olenna, and asked for Mace and his wife’s pardon, ever the gracious Queen.

Dany and Arya came to her then, and kissed her hand in respect.  Olenna saw that Arya kept her eyes respectfully down.  Olenna was impressed again with the girl’s upbringing.  With all the reports of Eddard crying that Arya was filled with the wolf, she was surprisingly charming and courtly.  Perhaps she had reigned herself in to impress the queen.

She started the slow descent to her quarters on the first tier.  She tried to stay as close to the ground as possible, to reduce her walks when she needed to leave the castle.

She was nervous when the massive direwolf loped over to stand beside her and Arya, who was on her left. Daenerys was on her right, and called to her softly. “Don’t worry Olenna.  Nymeria is a pussycat, as long as neither of us are endangered.”

Olenna noticed the plural that slipped off the Queen’s lips.  Geez, those two needed to get down and do the nasty and get it over with, as her granddaughter would say.

“Nymeria likes you.  She finds you honest and direct” Arya told her.

“How do you know this?”

“I have my ways,” the Stark said from the other side of the wolf.  All Olenna could see were her legs underneath the wolf’s belly as Arya walked.  Her beast was simply huge.  Olenna’s eyes were just barely level with Nymeria’s lower jaw.

A sudden pain in her left hip made Olenna cry out, and she stumbled. She started to scream in raw terror – a fall at her age could be catastrophic.  She felt the scream die when the direwolf was suddenly pressed into her side, unmoving.  Olenna’s fall stopped, she gripped her fur with her right hand.  The queen was there now, and Arya ducked underneath the wolf and they helped Olenna right herself. 

Olenna gasped and slowly calmed herself.  They had saved her!  With a shaky breath, Olenna thanked them profusely which caused them both to blush.  The wolf turned its massive head and woofed. 

She took a moment to collect her thoughts.  She let her gaze wonder for a few moments.  Her head stopped seeing something most strange.  Up on the tallest spire of the Septa was a little girl.  The girl had long green hair and only wore a simple tunic.  How had she gotten up on that spire when it was razor sharp and so slick none could grip it.  The wind up high must have been fast since her tunic and hair were whipping in the air almost violently and yet the strange girl seemed to easily hold onto the spire.  Her body not moving with the buffeting wind.

She felt a hot surge of jealousy.  She again wished mightily that she was young again.  That she had a chance to be a true player of the Game of Thrones in this exciting time.  It was not fair!

Olenna gasped feeling a burning surge run through her body.  She sagged into Nymeria’s side.

“Olenna!” Daenerys called out.

“I am alright” Olenna called out.  The strange sensation was gone.  How strange.  She looked back up at the spire.  The strange girl was gone.

She slowly walked back down her quarters, with three females hovering near her. Normally, she would have been angry at needing their support, but she felt safe with them.  She knew instinctively that they would never divulge her moment of weakness. She also knew they did not see her stumble as a weakness. She could feel only concern for her radiating from them, and relief that they had been able to save her.

Olenna felt a strange sensation. She knew what it felt like to be loved for simply being herself in that moment.  She schooled her features.  She had been deeply touched, and had much to think on.

They arrived at her chamber.  The room was large, and had many windows that opened to the south and west to let in the afternoon sun.  The day was warm.  Winter was still roiling far to the north, awaiting its command to come snarling south.

Olenna watched Arya move to a vase filled with yellow roses, sniffing them as if she had discovered nirvana.  The girl had a look of pure pleasure cross her face. She traced the rose petals and leaves with reverence. The Queen was staring at the girl’s ability to be pleased so deeply by such a simple thing.  Love radiated off Daenerys’ face.  Olenna was envious, but not in a rancorous way.  She was happy so late in life to finally see true love. Olenna sighed. 

The queen sat down at the table across from her. Arya was idly scratching Nymeria’s ear as the wolf shook her head slightly and woofed in pleasure. The Stark was looking at the intrinsically painted vases along the wall underneath the largest opened window.  On the vases were scenes of the orchid and flower fields that dotted the landscape beneath the horizon around the great castle. Crouching down but not touching, Arya took a closer look at the exquisite details captured on the porcelain by the great artisans of the Reach.

No wonder the girl had the Queen wrapped her little finger.  It was a shame she did not realize it.  She thought of telling Arya, but decided it would be best to let nature guide them to each other. 

“Olenna.” Daenerys called for her attention.  She turned to look at the Queen.

The Queen began without preamble.  “I am sure you know of my inner council that I call my ‘Klutch of Confidantes’”.  Olenna saw no need to deny it, and titled her head forward.

“I have no problem with you having your moths in the Red Keep.  I need something to counterbalance all the sparrows, jackals, spiders, weasels and other spies. We all do it, and I am comfortable with that.”

“I trust you explicitly.”

Olenna felt her chest and pride swell.

“I will be leaving for war soon.  I am taking my entire inner council with me, except for Tyrion.  I will need the swords and strength of Barristan, Syrio and Strong Belwas at my side in the coming fight.  I will need Missandei for her language skills, abilities in logistics and her mental support.”

Olenna shook her head in acknowledgement.  She had not known but assumed that the Queen would take her most trusted advisors with her to war.  Tyrion being a dwarf was just not suitable for the hard march north, or the fighting.

She wondered why the Queen was telling her this.

“I will be sending my Master of Ships and Summer Islander representative to sea to help lead the navy.  He is from your land as you know, and quite capable. I trust my Small Council, but I feel that Tyrion will be lacking support. My Clatch of Confidantes has the cunning, instincts and raw intelligence to be able to stay one step ahead of the elements and forces that will buffet the kingdom while I go to fight war.”

Olenna still did not know where this conversation was leading, but schooled her features.

“Tyrion will need support.” The Queen emphasized again.

“Who will you call in then?  I am wracking my brain to think of someone to help you in this time of need.”

“I want you, Olenna.”

Again Olenna felt poleaxed as she gaped at the Queen.

“You have shown me over and over again that outside of the Pride of Dorne, who still need seasoning, that you alone have the intelligence, experience in the Game of Thrones, verve, honesty, and loyalty to the throne that I need.”

Olenna continued to gape at the Queen.

“I know you think that your loyalties lie first with Highgarden. No more. I want you on my Small Council as a permanent member. Tyrion is the Hand, but he has agreed that when he is not available you will step in.”

Olenna’s lower lip began trembling.

“Not only that; I would dearly love for you to join my Klatch of Confidantes as well. I need your services to help me run my realm.  I have two continents to govern, and I need all the help I can get.”

The Queen was looking at her with those intense eyes. She saw Arya smiling at her, and the great Direwolf came up to her and licked her face and woofed.

She started to cry.

Daenerys went to her and got on her knee, and took Olenna’s small, trembling hand.

“I am hoping these are tears of happiness.”

All Olenna could do was nod her head ‘yes’.

She was finally being recognized for her skills and greatness.  The Queen was so confident she was readily bringing her into her inner circle, and was making it clear that she would be given the respect and power she had always deserved.

She would never betray her queen.

                        

**Oberyn**

Oberyn came out of his office in Martell Hall.  He was writing a report detailing the status of the troops now marching to the boats that the Queen had waiting to ferry them to the beachheads that had been established by her mercenary companies.  He looked at the maps again, and saw that the beachheads had been expertly selected. The initial mercenary companies had expanded the beachheads ten leagues inland, without opposition.  The locals were sticking to their small cities and hamlets. The mercenary troops were showing the populace the utmost respect.

Dorne’s troops reinforced and expanded those incursions into the far north.  No resistance had been given. It was almost as if Eddard _wanted_ the invasion. It made no sense! 

He was finishing up his report when he looked out the window.  It was almost two o’clock, he could tell by the angle of the sun. The show was about to begin. He looked out the door of his office, and saw other commanders and teachers streaming out of their offices and into the practice yard in the rear southwest quadrant of Battleborne Academy.

It was there that a certain Lannister was toiling away at her unique training.  He pulled out his five dragons, and ran out the door and down the steps.  He looked to both sides down the brick thoroughfare.  _There._

He ran up to Jaron Lightfoot, the head accountant of the Academy.  He had to wait through a line of men and women already gathered to place their bets.  Oberyn tapped his foot.  Dammit, he was late. The three senior cadets had agreed to approach Cersei at twenty minutes past two.  Oberyn bit his tongue, and huffed, refusing to pull rank to get ahead. Finally, he placed his bet.

Cersei had kicked each of the men individually.  Each man was over six feet six inches tall, and made up of solid, brutish muscle. Each man had quickly fallen to the slender woman.  With the last vanquishing of her opponent, Cersei had cried out she would kick anyone’s ass no matter how many of them there were.

Three men had decided to take Cersei up on the offer.

Oberyn ran across the large, immaculately cut practice yard. He ran up and saw his paramour fretting near the front line of spectators. Cersei had seen the crowd growing, and paused in the drudgery of her tasks to flip them off with a double birds, and then pulled her right hand into a fist and threw it up, her left hand hitting the top of her right arm at the elbow.  The universal sign for ‘Fuck you’.  Oberyn loved that fire from his former nemesis.

Ellaria looked at Oberyn “I don’t like Cersei, Oberyn but you have to stop this now.  She will get herself beaten to a pulp!  She is still a highborn princess.”

“Fear not, my sweet dear. Cersei will prevail. I have total faith in her.”

Ellaria continued to fret, and bit her lower lip.

He saw Obara and the rest of her sisters along with Cersei’s daughter fidgeting.  Arianne was cool at the proceedings.  She alone looked like she truly wanted to see Cersei get the shit beat out of her.

Cersei sat down at the top of the platform.  She looked out over the yard at the three great brutes stalking towards her.  The largest still had yellowish bruises around his right eye, a souvenir from his last fight with the fallen Lannister.

Oberyn almost felt sorry for them.

Morsh Rane, Tavion, and Juran Yronwood spread out around the base of the edifice that Cersei was sitting on, looking only mildly interested.  She looked from face to face with a sneer.

Juran stepped forward and in a formal stance called up to Cersei. “We wish to fight you, you old hag!”

“I grow tired of whipping your asses. Be gone.”

“You said you could defeat us in any number. We are here to accept that challenge.”

“How can you be so tall and still have such a small cock?  Between the three of you, you barely measure a foot of dick.”

Oberyn saw Tavion getting red in the face.

“Are you going to let her get away with that?!” he cried out to his brother.  His protest made Oberyn wonder if Cersei had hit close to home with the man.

“Will you calm down for the Jinn’s sake?  We’re talking smack, you idiot.” Juran turned back to Cersei. “You are awful brave up there, bitch.  Your tits are so saggy I bet they are like pancakes - all limp and wrinkly.”

Cersei stood up so fast everyone was shocked at her speed.  All three of the oafish brutes backed up a step, startled. Oberyn had barely registered the movement.  “That is something coming from a man with peanuts for balls, and a cock that is never hard.  That is what I am going to call you –‘Neverhard’. Your brother is ‘Quartermast’, because he can’t get it up, and you Morsh, I think I will call you ‘Limpwood’.  Your cock couldn’t break a hymen made of tissue paper if your life depended on it.”

All the men were steaming now along with Cersei.

“That’s pretty good, coming from a woman who is so frigid that she won’t go down on any of the women in her barracks even when they all have their legs spread wide open in your face, practically begging for it.  Oh, that’s right, the last two nights you have been masturbating, screaming out ‘Obara, Obara!’.”

Cersei’s eyes suddenly bulged out as she looked at Obara. The sand snake’s look was intensely hopeful.

“You lie!” Cersei screamed.

Oberyn knew better, and he knew Obara knew too. They both had their spies.  Oberyn always made sure to sample the new cadets.  They were always anxious to fuck him. His prowess in the bedroom was legendary. 

Keynna Ryger had been in his and Elleria’s bed just this morning. She was a star student, and was allowed to skip this morning’s drills in formation marching and a long ten mile run. She already excelled in both.  She had cum so hard on his cock with her face buried in Elleria’s sweet pussy as his dick exploded deep in her cunt.  Then he got to watch intense lesbo sex for an hour before he and Elleria, now strapped in with her cock dp’ed the slut over and over giving her devastating orgasms as they did hard DP, ATM and A2P on the girl who craved it.

She had told them as they got dressed about Cersei.  Two nights ago she had masturbated in a frenzy, and the third time she cummed she was up on her spread feet on the bed her groin high up in the air.  Cersei’s head rolled back so far back her hairline was jammed into the mattress and her back arched up high like an overwrought bow.  The pulled taunt string about to break.  The Lannister humping her groin up into the air as her right hand’s fingers punched deep and hard into her splattering cunt.  Her first three fingers soaked in cum as she harpooned her steamy twat hard and deep.

Keynna had a dreamy look on her face.  “Her fingers were soaked to the third knuckle in her sweet creamy cum.  Cum running down her wrist and dripping off.  Gods I wanted to like up that sweet snail sauce.”  The girl continued on to describe Cersei’s throes of passion. “Gods her screams were deafening her cunt splattering cum everywhere.  She added her left hand to her clit rubbing that juicy nubbin furiously.  Gods she cummed so hard again.”  Keynna seemed to be a dream now.  “Gods she cums so fucking hard!”  She told them about how Cersei’s cunt was so high in the air and jacking up with violent up jerks as almost spine snapping spasms ripped through her body.  Her eyes rolled back in her head and screamed: ‘Obarraaaaa Obaraaaa babbbbyyyyy!’

“Gods I wish Obara would fuck her already!  Then she will share Cersei with us!  I want her!” the star cadet whined in frustration.

Then there had been last night.  Keynna told them of how Cersei was rubbing her muff with both of her hands cupped over each other for maximum pressure rubbing her quim as it squished obscenely like the bitch in heat she was.  She cummed so hard screaming Oberyn’s daughter’s name out.  Cersei rolled from shoulder to shoulder screaming like she was being boiled in oil.  She bucked so hard she rolled right off the bed.  She had done it before.  She had been mortified the first few times but last night she kept rubbing her gushing cunt soaking the floor as she cried out “fuck meeeee with you dick Obarraaaaaa fuck me!”

Yes, Oberyn thought, Cersei was pussy whipped.  She just had to accept it.

“Are you all words, has been?” Juran called up to the fallen Lannister.  “You’re a fucking washed up, beaten, whipped, cast aside Queen.  The lion has been spaded by the dragon.”

Cersei stood shaking, and glaring down at the young men.

“Well cunt?”

“You die!” Cersei cried out and flew down the steps.

Oberyn was not worried.  Cersei talked trash but never really hurt her opponents.  That bad.

She was on them in a flash.  She was at least a foot shorter than all the men, and each outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds.

Oberyn still felt sorry for them.

Cersei easily ducked underneath Juran’s punch and came up on Tavion.  He lashed out with a chop, but she blocked it with her forearm and used her left hand to grab his forearm and jerked down with shocking strength, folding the large man down.

Cersei immediately surged forward and cupped the back of his neck with her interlocked fingers and jerked forward hard with her arms, and locked her forearms underneath his jaw and jammed her elbows together.  She started to jerk down hard, bending Tavion down further and slammed her knee up into his stomach and chest as he cried out in pain.  Her locked forearms jerked in on the man’s thick neck with vicious force.

His brother and Morsh tried to get at Cersei, but the lioness jerked the trapped man about using him as a shield. His brother and friend had to try and punch Cersei over Tavion’s body, their punches weak with distance while trying not to hit Tavion. Cersei jerked the boy around with her forearms, squeezing his windpipe and carotid arteries choking off air and blood. She launched vicious knees when the Yronwood tried to free himself. Cersei’s forearms blocked all his weakening attempts to kick and grab at her body with his hands.  Cersei kept viciously jacking his body down.

She ducked and slipped the few punches that came near her head. She suddenly stepped back and pivoted, flexing her hips down as she moved and then came up as she jerked the man after her. When his body whipped past her, she pivoted into the move and used his momentum to snap her body forward and her knee came up with all the force the motion had generated. She used the kinetic energy to slam her knee up into the Yronwood’s chest. 

He was staggered, and started to go limp. Cersei threw the collapsing body into his brother’s body as he again tried to move in. Juran stumbled after the collision with his unconscious brother. 

Cersei had followed in and got down on one foot and both hands.  The unbalanced instant that Juran freed his body of his brother, Cersei swept her leg out and through Juran’s left leg knocking it back.  Juran roared and fought to stay upright, but Cersei kicked out, hitting the side of Juran’s right knee with great force. 

Oberyn knew Cersei could have shattered the joint, but only used enough force to make him scream out and topple over. Juran’s head hit the ground hard, stunning him. Cersei spun over, still crouched down. She straddled him and gripped the sides of his head with her hands and ripped his head up as she snapped her head down.  The head butt was brutal. Juran fell limp. 

Cersei grunted hard when a kick landed in her ribs from Morsh.  She rolled away and rose up, but Morsh was on her in an instant.  His hands locked around her throat and squeezed to choke her out.  He was enraged. Cersei’s hands came up to grip the hands that dwarfed her own.  Morsh shook Cersei hard.

Oberyn was concerned for Cersei, now prepared to jump in and break up the fight along with Myrion and Obara. 

Then Cersei gripped Morsh’s hands, and was able to pull them loose.  She couldn’t break the hold, but she was able to breathe.  Suddenly, her arms snapped down and started to slam up into his arms from underneath.  The blows were fast and furious.  The young noble struggled to keep his grip, pulling down to counteract the strength of the blows.

Cersei kept slamming blows up into the massive arms gripping her throat loosely, but refused to let go.  Then in a blink of the eye, Cersei’s arms went up past Morsh’s arms and high up.  Her arms now slammed down on the arms of Morsh that were still pressing down to counterbalance the blows from beneath.

The impact of Cersei’s downward slashing arms broke Morsh’s grip on her throat and brought his body down.  Her head surged forward and up.  The head butt stunned the man. She had been working on her flexibility with Obara, and it showed. Her leg kicked almost straight up, and her foot smashed into the chin of the large brute. His head snapped back.

Morsh was wobbling now.  He was leaned over and stumbling. Cersei rained straight right and lefts jabs into Morsh’s face,  the impacts loud and violent.

Cersei stopped and looked at the bloodied and swollen face of the fallen man. Cersei put her index finger out. She placed the tip on Morch’s forehead, and pushed back easily.  The man toppled, defeated, his eyes open and unseeing as he gasped for breath.

Cersei stood proud and defiant. “I am the Lioness of Battleborne Academy.  _ALL_ fall before me!” she roared, putting a foot on Morsh’s chest like the triumphant conqueror she was.

Oberyn had won his bet. She had done it under three minutes. He looked at Obara and her shallow breathing and blown pupils told him she was indeed very wet.  His own cock was hard, seeing such power in the woman.  He doubted Cersei would ever touch another man, but gods she was so beautiful and hot with power now.

Oberyn walked off as Cersei continued to crow and shout her defiance.  The whole damn academy was starting to worship the woman. Even Ellaria was starting to look at Cersei with raw hunger when she forgot to hate her.

Myrion and he both knew that Cersei Lannister was something more than human now.  No person should have her speed and reflexes with less than a year of training. She was so fast and powerful she would defeat him if he was without a weapon. Her strength was truly frightening. 

Myrion had told him last week that Cersei was already a master of the sword, and any other weapon she would choose to use. Obeyrn had stared at him like he had lost his mind.  

“That’s not possible.”

“Nevertheless I have felt it. She has knowledge buried deep in her.  When she is ready, it will come to her.  She and the sword will become one as it was for Arthur. She is greater than he.  You know she is the one, don’t you?”

“Yes I do. I can’t believe that my formal mortal enemy is the one prophesied. With that sword she could bring Dorne down if she chose to. She could cut us all down.”

“Then kill her now, before she becomes that threat.”

Oberyn smiled. “Where is the fun in that?  I love taking chances. You know that.”

“You are reckless, Oberyn.”

“Yeah I am.” he smirked.  “But I am not worried. I have seen the way she looks at Obara when she thinks no one is looking. She’s pussy whipped. Plus, she is not the woman who arrived here.  She would lay her life down for Dorne. She would lay it down for Obara. I know it. Soon enough my daughter will have Cersei in her bed, screaming from it.  She has a very talented mouth. I should know. I have felt it often enough sucking my cock and my sweet Ellaria off.”

Mayrion sighed.  “Oberyn … not everything revolves around sex.”

Oberyn looked at Myrion shocked.  “No—butttt  … gods I love sex, and so does Cersei. Mark my words. She is changing in more ways than one.”

Oberyn squirmed inside, knowing in another reality he would have raped the woman and gladly run her through after with his sword.  Hadn’t that been the way Westeros deposed of fallen sovereigns? He shivered at the thought now. More than just Cersei had changed under the Queen’s tutelage and subtle guidance.

Oberyn looked at Myrion with a smirk. “When I get home tonight I am taking home some young buck or two.  Together me and my sweet Ellaria are going to fuck them blind, Myrion.”

The man shook his head, smiling and sighing.

Cersei had really gotten him worked up.

Oberyn had to admit it. He was actually coming to like the woman. She was actually softening and becoming respectful, but she still had that fire that ignited his passion. Ellaria was coming around too, though she tried to deny it most of the time.

He would never have given Cersei the chance if it had not been for Daenerys.  He had no idea at the time that Cersei was the one. He thanked the gods he did not believe in for their guidance and their serendipity. He mused, forming a picture in his mind of him stabbing Ellaria in the ass with his cock as she sucked off Cersei. Hhhmmmm - that was quite hot, actually.

 

 

**Arya**

The sound of wood slamming wood filled the courtyard that the royals practiced in.  It was a small world, only fifty by fifty feet in size.  It was enclosed by high walls that made sounds echo.  The walls were thick and red, like the name of the name of the castle they were in.

Two of the walls had two doors that allowed ingress and egress. This was a private place where the Queen, and now Arya, practiced hard out of sight of the rest of the Red Keep.  At times Gendry and Mya also practiced there. At most only two sets of combatants could fight there. Or sometimes one would be assailed by multiple fighters.

Barristan and Syrio made sure their charges were constantly working on their skills and endurance. Each man brought their different talents and skills to the training. Barristan’s style emphasized strength and shock, while Syrio was poetry in motion.  They were both as unique as they were deadly.

Arya had been shocked when she first fought Barristan Selmy.  Her father had told her before she left on her journey south that the man was his better. Arya did not believe her father then, but he was every inch her father’s equal.

Like her father when he started his assaults, it was like being in a tornado that struck you with relentless power. The strength of his blows would have numbed her arms if they had not been strengthened by her sparring with Dany. Her training with her father was months in the past now, but it had prepared her for his onslaught of savage fury.

Her first matches with Barristan had ended badly. He would train her for an hour in intense drills and memorizing complicated cut, block, parry and attack steps. She learned them the first time, and for some reason this surprised him. Why should it take more than one time after you have seen it?

She had thought that had prepared her for the man. He had started out their first sparring session following the patterns he had shown Arya. She had done well and was feeling confident.  It must have shown in her eyes.

Barristan had called out ‘on guard!’, and then Arya was back in the practice yard with her father.  The force of Barristan’s blows were like strikes against an anvil. The man was first in front of her, and then behind her. She had her sword taken from her hands again and again by sudden flicks of Barristan’s sword.  Blows hammered all over Arya’s body with stunning force.

She merely gritted her teeth and plowed on. She was determined to improve, and show Daenerys Targaryen she was worthy of being considered her equal. She wanted desperately to impress Dany with her skills and prowess. She still harbored her childish dreams of seducing the all powerful woman into loving her, even though she knew it was hopeless with all the beautiful men and women that were constantly paraded before the Queen.

The men were offered as potential husbands that would strengthen her grip on the realm. These angered her to her core.  Why the fuck would a man make her realm more stable and prosperous than it already was?  She wanted to break their noses and ram their teeth down their throats.

The women incensed her. None were offered to her as wives, thank the old gods.  The court of the Red Keep was filled with the courtesans from all the houses of the South.  Many of the sluts were practically throwing themselves at the Queen’s feet, showing off their perfumed tits and shapely hips. It made Arya feel downright inferior looking with her flat chest and her slender hips. _It wasn’t fair!_  Thank the gods the Queen was so busy with her father’s Game of Thrones that she did not seem to notice the hussies. She wanted to rip their hair out and kick them in the ass with her boot!

Her sparring sessions with Syrio had not started so well either. 

She had enjoyed the strange tasks that he had her perform.  Balancing on the ball of one foot at first had been taxing, but she got used to it by the end of the first several days. She could stand like that for hours if she wanted. Syrio had her jumping from foot to foot, nearly rising up on her toes.

He had her chasing feral cats.  That was fun.  She had been frustrated the first time. The old Tom was just too fast and cunning. She warged into the cat, and stopped its limbs from working. She had presented it to Syrio shortly after he had her set after it. The cat had been watching the proceedings since Arya had arrived.

The next day she asked Syrio to let her after the cat again. This time she did not return till four hours later covered in dirt, grime and scratches, but this time she had captured he cat on her own!  She had gotten so much better.  She could now almost feel the cat making his decisions on which way to twist and turn just by the way his tail would lean, or the scruff on his neck would bristle.

She was at the point now where she did not consider the hunt a success if she had a scratch from the little beasts.  _Man, those cats could run fast_.  The only time they got away was when they went down a crack or hole she could not reach into far enough to reach. She had gotten very good with plaster and trowel.  She found it funny when the cats would run to find a hole that was no longer there, and just stare at space and run around in circles in confusion. She would always let the cats run away then, since their confusion was not fair to take advantage of.

Her first battles with Syrio had lessons in humility for the proud Stark girl.  He too stepped her through the steps and parries of his style of sword fighting.  He called it ‘fencing’. She had snorted when it came time to spar. Barristan had tried to warn of her overconfidence.  “Outside of your father and maybe Breienne of Tarth, Syrio is the only man I fear.”

“But his sword is just a stick.  My sword will knock it aside and I will take him down.”

That was not how it had transpired.  He had jammed the point of his wooden rapier so many times into her body she felt like a pin cushion that first day. She had been humiliated. 

Barristan had pulled her aside.  “Arya, do not feel bad.” She had started to scoff. Barristan had gripped her shoulders and shook her hard. “Listen to me. You are already a very, very skilled swordsman, and soon you will be our equal.  But you must learn to fight, and more importantly respect _all_ styles of fighting.  Syrio is captured lighting. He is speed and skill given human form.  Raw power is to his advantage. Temper your attack, and use what he is teaching you to _fight him_.”

She had learned her lesson. She tried to blend her styles. Barristan called it a type of asymmetrical fighting. Knights of Westeros were not used to fighting a water dancer. “We all looked alike to Syrio, but he is unique to us.”  He had the advantage in the fights. Arya saw that he used sheer speed and skill with his precise movements to counterbalance the sheer power a broadsword generated.

She learned to temper her attacks and parry and watch.  She learned to be passive and use her sword’s weight to easily block and push aside his rapier thrusts. She quickly got used to his speed, and was able to hold him off, though the instant she attacked she was again at his mercy.

She kept practicing. She gritted her teeth and learned.

All the while, Dany had been watching her. She never once made her feel inferior, or used her superior skill to make Arya feel like she was in over her head. She gave insights on how to use various counter-attack styles, and gave her new blends of attack and defense. She practiced relentlessly with Arya when they were alone in the court, when she had no meetings.

Dany laughed at her sometimes when she pouted and stomped her foot when she was disarmed, but it was a pure laugh with no rancor. She was not laughing at Arya being disarmed or hit, but at Arya’s reactions. Arya loved the tinkling quality of Dany’s laugh. She could not help hamming it up sometimes, just to hear Dany laugh. Her eyes twinkled when she was amused.

Dany’s laughter and shining eyes made her stomach flip, and her nipples throb.  She did not let the Queen see her reactions.  She did not want Dany to feel awkward.  She did not want her to know that her royal hostage lusted after every perfect hair on her head, or longed to feel that heavenly body pressing her down into the bed. 

She found herself laughing at Dany sometimes too. Dany was able to hold her own with her sword masters, but sometimes they would send her sword flying.  Her curses, foot stomping and arm flapping were hilarious. She would glare at Arya at first, and then break out laughing, joining in Arya’s clean, innocent mirth.  How Arya longed to take the Queen in her arms and love her.

Arya had learned her lessons well and fast.

The two sword masters had her blindfolded for twenty minutes in the morning now.  At first she could not hear anything in the echoes of the courtyard. Then she had been able to pickup Barristan’s movements, and then Dany’s. Their clinking chainmail and heavy boots were easy to pick up.  Syrio, without armor, and his soft sole shoes, had been at first impossible for her to discern.  But as the days passed, she started to hear the slightest rubbing of leather on the soil, and the catching of cloth in a slight gust. Arya heard the softest hint of a breath.

Soon she could defend herself and even attack a little, but that was so much harder when blindfolded.

Then they had given her a wooden representation of Needle.  Barristan told her that Syrio and he saw that she was ambidextrous.  They wanted her to start to use the second blade to help her block and parry and to lash out when the opportunity presented itself.  The main caveat was to know when to drop the second blade if two hands were needed to hold the blade against a truly powerful, skilled foe.

She had loved using both hands.  She was sometimes able now to put Syrio on the defense.  Barristan had increased the savagery of his attacks.  Arya quickly found she needed to drop Needle to use two hands to hold the strong warrior at bay. 

She was starting to attack the men like Dany was able to. On the defense, Arya was untouchable.  It was when she went on the attack that bad things sometime happened to her. That was when she received her sword whacks, or jabs of the wooden rapier tip.  She would growl and get pissed off, but she kept practicing. She was improving.

Arya had another incentive to practice so hard on the training ground with Dany. 

They would sit after their intense practice of training and sparring. Arya cherished those times.  Their sword masters would quickly impart any instructions for the morrow, or go over any pertinent points from the day’s training.  They would then depart to prepare for their other duties in the Keep and at the Small Council, which was held in the mid-morning.

Dany and Ayra would talk of their training to begin with, but often the discussions would be far ranging after that.  Dany would regale her with tales of her time as the Khaleesi of Khal Drogo’s Khalasar. She would tell her bit and pieces of her conquests of the slave cities, and how she cowed the “Free Cities” into giving up slavery.  She had told Arya she was sure some still had to be rooted out, and she would do that when the “Wright War” was over.

She told Ayra how it felt to fly over the Dothraki Sea, or fly over the broad oceans between the parts of her realm.  She told Ayra she would love to share these things with her. For some reason, to Arya, she had seemed to almost be shyly asking. She had gushed out “hell yeah!” in response. She wanted to experience those things with her. The queen’s eyes had burned with emotion.  Arya almost fooled herself to thinking she saw the same love in Dany’s eyes she felt in her own soul, then the look was gone.  The thought saddened Arya, but she accepted that the Queen was meant for another.

The Queen asked her questions again and again about her time in Wintefell.  Arya thought them boring, but Dany seemed to eat up her tales of a loving family. To have a mother and father that loved her, even if that mother _was_ a hard ass sometimes. 

Dany had really paid attention to Arya describing her love for Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon.  She also told her how she and her older sister had feuded, but now had made peace. She did not tell the Queen the fact that both sisters were lesbians, and that Eddard’s royal hostages was gay also.  How her father had helped his daughter and Margaery to come together.  Arya did not want to freak the Queen out with her ‘unnatural’ and ‘male’ desires.  She would not do anything to jeopardize their budding friendship.  She felt such a closeness to Dany already.

How she longed to take it further.

They would usually finish their discussions on how to improve against Barristan’s power and Syrio’s quickness.  Dany told her recently that she could see that Arya would soon be her equal, and then better.  Arya had protested vociferously, but the Queen had persisted. She told Arya she needed all the swords she could get in defense of her realm.

Last week Arya had been rotating her left shoulder after training. Barristan had whacked it good with this practice sword. Dany had fretted about it. Arya tried to get the woman to understand it was not because of the arm bar she had used in subduing Arya during their initial meeting, that Arya humorous called to herself ‘Love at First Fist’. 

Dany had told her to wait, and went running off like the furies of hell were after her. She came back five minutes later. She had reappeared, coming out the doorway she had disappeared into in such a hurry. She was carrying a dark colored bottle.

Dany told her it was liniment. Arya had not heard of it.  Dany told Arya that a liniment was typically formulated from alcohol, acetone, or similar quickly evaporating solvents and contained counterirritant aromatic chemical compounds such as methyl salicilate, benzoin resin, or capsaicin.

Arya had turned to look at Dany with a blank, confused expression. The Queen looked sheepish and told her that she was not sure what they were either.  The horse tenders for the Khalasars swore by them for the treatment of horse aches, and it had been discovered they worked well for human aches and pains as well.

She offered to rub some into Arya’s shoulders. Arya nearly swooned at the thought of Dany’s hands on her body.  The queen had her undo her laces enough to pull her shirt down to fully expose her shoulders, but keep her chest covered.  Arya waited while the queen poured some liniment onto her hands, and rubbed back and forth to warm it up.

Arya had to fight hard to suppress her moans when the Queen’s calloused hands started to rub the oil into her shoulder. She had felt Daenerys’ strong fingers digging into her muscles and rubbing over her skin. Her shoulder indeed felt better.  She relished the feel of those strong fingers on her body.

She felt her nipples getting puffy and so hard. She bit her teeth so as not to allow her moans of hedonistic pleasure escape her lips. The Queen rotated her fingers first over one shoulder, and then told Arya she should do the other shoulder to make sure both muscles were given the same treatment to ‘keep them in balance’.  Arya had thought that was a splendid idea.

Her pussy was so fucking wet. It was heaven.

It had been become a routine for the Queen to rub in liniment into Arya’s shoulders and sometimes her lower legs, stating that her calves were tight.  She had nearly cummed on the spot the first time feeling those strong fingers rubbing and loosening her calves.  Gods it felt _heavenly_.

Then just this morning the Queen had asked her if she could trouble Arya to rub liniment into her shoulders, complaining of a tightness.  The Queen had dropped her blouse top to her waist.  Arya nearly died of happiness right then.  She used every ounce of willpower to not throw the Queen on the reed mat and ravish her on the spot.

Dany was so comfortable with her body she did not even know the affect it had on Arya.  She supposed her time with the Dothraki had totally removed Dany’s inhibitions. She did not even consider how it would affect Arya - the Queen likely just assumed that they were both girls, and they had seen other naked women. Arya _hadn’t_.  She would never admit that fact.  Only through Nymeria’s eyes had she seen naked women, not her own.  She and Sansa had not been close enough to share such intimacies about their desires.

It would have freaked them both out.

Dany’s breasts were perfect mounds on her chest, like plump oranges riding high on the Queen’s chest so firmly. With just a little jiggle, Dany shifted her weight and then stretched to ‘work the kinks out her spine’, she’d told Arya.  Arya could hear the pop of her spine joints snapping.  Dany arched her back, making her breasts thrust upward and Arya assumed that Dany must have been chilled slightly, with her nipples so hard and her areolas crinkled. Arya’s breath caught seeing the light brown color of the Queen’s areolas and nipples.  _Gods she wanted to suckle them_ ** _sooooo_** _bad!_

Arya had to rub her hands together while counting to ten to control her trembling. Not only did Dany have Arya rub and massage her shoulders, but her back as well. Arya’s next ten minutes were divine as her fingers worked the queen’s shoulders and back.  Her pussy was soaked, especially when the Queen pressed back into her hands.  The sudden push into her fingers while she worked the down queen’s ribs had nearly caused Arya’s hands to touch Dany’s breast.  _The Queen would never forgive her!_

For some reason the queen huffed then when Arya made sure to keep her fingers only on her back.  She must have done something wrong.

All too soon, she could not excuse her continued massaging of the Queen’s back.  “All done, my Queen.” Arya had announced with a flourish.

For some reason the queen huffed again and then told Arya she had to hurry to a meeting. She seemed slightly agitated as she jerked her blouse back on.  Daenerys stood up and remained still a moment, and sighed heavily before turning around to thank her for her excellent ‘medicinal fingers’ she’d said, wiggling her fingers waggling her eyebrows.  They had both laughed.  Dany seemed alright after that, thankfully.  She assumed the queen had a lot on her mind.

Arya could not think of anything she had done wrong.

She continued to practice her steps and with her two real weapons, improving her sword work.  Her two masters observed her as they passed by the courtyard on their way to the small council.

Arya continued to practice for another hour before taking a quick meal in the common kitchen.  She loved being with the ‘common’ folk.  They seemed so real to her.

She went back to the practice yard, and retrieved her bow.  She headed to the greensward in the middle of King’s Landing to practice archery with Mya. Mya was improving greatly with her archery skills, and she was also improving with her swordsmanship. 

Arya liked Mya’s down to earth nature.  Neither her or Gendry had changed, from what Dany told her.  They were honest and direct. 

Mya hugged her like a long lost sister whenever she greeted Arya. Arya found she liked it. She missed a lot with Sansa with their senseless feuding.  Thank the gods that was behind them now.

They shot arrows at the dummy butts. They laughed and joked. Arya contemplated asking Mya for advice about her feelings about Dany, but didn’t dare risk the girl being straight and freaking out with her unnatural desires for the Queen. 

Arya grimaced at her predicament. She would just have to make do with the Queen’s platonic affections though she desperately wanted more.

 

**Cowled Woman**

The rain fell softly down from an angry sky.  The water fell onto the boughs above the woman paralleling the party traveling down the Wayfarer Road, that connected White Harbor to the King’s Highway.  The cold rain did not affect her.  She did not feel it.

The road had even more traffic than normal.  The unsettled nature of current events had armed soldiers and knights riding up and down the roads of Westeros.  The Wayfarer Road was no different.  In the last six hours, banners depicting various houses went up and down lane as marshalling forces went to their staging areas.

The woman walking off to the side of the road silently noted all this as she trailed a large party of knights. They had an emissary in their midst. The rain fell down on the diminutive woman, completely soaking her cloak that was cinched tight around her waist.  The sleeves of her cloak were large, and barely showed the tips of her small fingertips. Her face was covered by a deep cowl, hid in a well of inky darkness in the grey light.  The woman to all appearances no more than a child in late adolescence. 

The woman lifted her head up, and let the cold rain fall on her face enjoying the feel of the cold droplets.  The water beading on her face and then running down her delicate throat.  She lowered her head again, and turned to look at the party she was pacing a mile away. Her sharp eyesight spotted the emissary easily.

He leaned from side to side, and would reach up and grip his forehead in agony. The pressure of the wet weather caused the man intense pain, she observed.  She watched the breath steam from his mouth.  All of them were chilled.  The horses’ flanks shivering from the cold she did not feel.  No breath steamed from her mouth.

The woman was walking in and out of little copses of willows and maples.  The grass was waist high and above on the small woman. She moved through the tall grass; plucking brambles without a sound. The clutching thorns seemed to slide off her tunic.  The blades pushed aside like silk and closed behind the woman with no fanfare.  She passed a fox, unnoticed by the small canine, as it ambled down a small side trail right in front of her.

Small streams flowed aimlessly beneath her bare feet.  The woman did not feel the cold on her bare feet.  The mud sucked on her feet the muck embracing each toe in a lover’s embrace.  The woman effortlessly pulled each foot from the muck that grasped the appendage like a spurned lover.  Her body was untouched by the hypothermia that would have long ago sapped a normal person of warmth and even consciousness.

Wet leaves clung to her small feet as she worked herself between and sometimes through the tall underbrush.  She easily slipped the branches that tried to catch her tunic.  Her body when possible dodged and almost sensually danced through the rough, tall, dead weeds.  Thorns and seeds tried to catch her lower legs, but she easily moved around their clasping grip.

When not possible she easily passed through the brambles pushing aside with her hands and steady step.  Her body bulling through effortlessly.  No scratch on skin or rent of fabric was left by the violent lover embraces of the twisted briars. 

The woman cared little for the men she followed.  It was what the emissary was carrying that interested her.  She came to a twelve foot deep creek that was eight feet across.  Winter dead willows wilted over onto the surface of the rank water.  The woman flexed her knees into a half crouch.  She effortlessly jumped the creek, keeping her balance perfectly on the soft bank on the other side.  Her feet sank deep into the mud.  A strong knight would struggle to remove their feet from the sucking mud.  The cowled woman effortlessly pulled her bare feet free.  She continued to walk on, paralleling the force of men and horses on the road.

Just then, six soldiers on horseback rode past with the heraldry of a crown above crossed long handled battle axes, with a background of yellow.  She liked the color yellow. Earlier in the day she had seen other heraldry. She had seen an eagle's head between crossed tridents, red on white on two traveling knights. After that, she had seen a group of troop of soldiers trudging down the road soaked with their heraldry of a black sword upright between four black horseshoes on gold, a grey-green border.  Just an hour ago she had liked the heraldry of a pine tree covered with snow in a pale green pile, on white.  This accompanied a troop of four knights, and twenty foot soldiers.

She did not like the heraldry of the party of twenty-eight men surrounding the man with the throbbing headache.  Their heraldry was of a red flayed man on pink de sang.  The image and what it implied made her grind her teeth.  The image bespoke of cruelty, and a lust for brutality. The woman looked inside the men, and saw that the area of the brain that controlled aggression was more developed in these men.  She saw also that their frontal lobe that contained the premotor cortex which helped exercise self-restraint was less pronounced than most humans.

These men had been raised on violence, and their neuron wiring had developed along those lines. The woman took a calming breath that she did not need.  No steam bellowed from her nostrils.  She needed no oxygen.  She hated men with a deep-seeded passion.  She knew not all men were evil, but her imprisonment by A-Jeroth in the abyss beneath Mount Thunder had driven her insane.  She had been trapped for countless millennium gnawing on her anguish and hatred for the man who had imprisoned her.

She had in time come to slaughter any man that came into her grasp, and took into herself any woman and filled them with the self-hate, loathing, insanity and fierce anger that consumed her.  She had been filled with self-hate because it had been A-Jeroth’s sweet lies and her own lust for power and control that led to her downfall.  For so long she had screamed in rage.

It had been Linden Avery surrendering herself willing into her evil grasp, and then reasoning with her as she tried to drive the woman insane that saved her. The Ringthane had reached her. She still was not sure how.  Her hate and self-loathing had been total and complete. The woman had allowed her to totally swallow Linden Avery. With white gold, Linden Avery resisted her attempts to destroy her body.  She had flung enough power to crush mountains to powder and rip the oceans from their basins and send them boiling into space, and still the White Gold Wielder resisted her.

She felt Linden Avery healing the women within her, and throwing them out of her being and into the surviving ur-viles.  Linden Avery had ripped her prized women from her, hurling them into the demondim spawn. 

Linda Avery had told her how to slip the bounds of the Land, and the unknown land of Westeros. 

As the Worm at the World’s end drank from the Blood of the Earth at its southern font under Melenkurion Skyweir, the world began to founder and crumble. As the laws of magic and physics frayed, She Who Must Not Be Named slipped her prison to escape into the wide universe.

She had slapped Lord Foul as he called himself now, down with one backhand as she slipped her shackles. 

Gods that had felt good, to so easily strike down her tormentor. She no longer cared about him as she fled the dying world and went out into the universe.

Only the world had _not_ died.  Linden Avery, her son Jeremey, with the new Staff of Law and her husband Thomas Covenant had forged a new world on the template of the old, dying world. The humans in Westeros, Essos and Southern Islands of the northern hemisphere never even knew they had blinked out of existence for a few brief heartbeats before the three had created a new world on the template of the dead old world.

She had roamed the galaxy for the last forty thousand plus years since her freedom. She had slipped into the alternative reality that had birthed Thomas Covenant, his wife and adopted son, and walked among the humans of that reality.

In her travels among the stars and various realities, she had learned to control her anger and self-loathing.  It was still difficult at times, though.  Her thoughts would return to the prison of the abyss, and she could feel her old madness yammering for revenge and need to hurt others as she was hurt.

Six months ago she had decided to return to the world of her birth. She had slipped from between realities on a wave of anti-graviton particles, slipping through the wormhole anomaly she had created by phase shifting her molecular vibratory spin of her very sub-atomic particles.

She had been surprised not to translate upon the renewed Melenkurion Skyweir.  She had instead wound up on a high jutting rock along a beach.  She looked up at the sky, and saw the stars that no human eyes could see.

She was in the Northern hemisphere.  How was this possible?  Her will was absolute.  She Who Must Not Be Named looked down at the beach. In the distance she saw a group of men and four women. Much nearer to her was a silver haired woman who was three inches taller than her, and a dwarf walking side-by-side.  She was proud of herself.  She did not desire to kill and torment either of them.

She watched the silver haired woman pause.  She felt consternation and rising rage flowing off the woman, and hope from the handsome dwarf.  Then the woman stood before the little man.  He did not feel the absolute rage boiling hidden beneath the woman’s false façade.  Then the little man felt terror as the woman nearly garroted him.

Some things never changed, it seemed. 

She Who Must Not Be Named looked again at the silver haired woman with beautiful violet eyes.  She was Earthpowerful. She was not magical, but suffused with the essence of mystery that was Earthpower.  She was like the Haruchai or Ranyhyn.  The woman was in fact filled to _overflowing_ with Earthpower.  She looked around, and opened her senses to the world.

As the woman and dwarf walked down the beach, the returned woman who was like unto a god tuned herself to the world of her birth. After a few minutes, she closed her senses back to more human levels.

The font of the Blood of the Earth in this hemisphere had been shattered over four hundred years ago. A fool human with white hair and violet eyes had allowed a Raver to lie to him.  He had drunk the Blood of the Earth, and invoked the Power of Command.  An instant later, the land called Valeryia had been destroyed. 

Not even she would dare drink the Blood of the Earth and attempt to give a command. Only Linden Avery had drunk from the Ichor of the Earth and given a command and not brought calamity.  Her tortured purity of heart and love guided her to the proper command.

From that moment, magic had been decaying in the North.  In time it weakened the bond the cold Earth had gripped the Ice King with.  He was now free and planning to come South and destroy all human life.  He had formed an unholy union with a Croyel.  She felt her anger suddenly boil and flood her with the desire to translate her essence to the far north and confront this Ice King.

It would only take her several hours to unbind his entire army of dead.  She would shatter his ice children, and then shatter his crystalline body with her crushing hands, and then rip the Croyel apart. 

The next instant she discarded the idea. 

Her rage would be too much, she feared.  She would lose control of her restraint, and once more become incorporeal. Instead of ice cold death coming out of the North, it would be a green roiling cloud of death and insanity that would come flowing out of the frozen north.  She would kill all men and consume all women at a pace that the Ice King could never achieve. She would then devour the land of Essos.

She would be compelled to cross over the guardians of the Soul Bitter and Soul Crusher to attack the Southern hemisphere. Maybe the Lords and the Ring Wielders could defeat her, but she doubted it. She would consume all life and attack the now hated Elohim who never came to her defense and freed her from her prison.

She had calmed herself then. She sensed this white haired woman was the locus of the Earthpower’s dying defense.  She and two other women were being filled with its essence to attempt to restore the Blood of the Earth, but first the white haired woman would have to defeat the Ice King.

She Who Must Not Be Named could not dare expose herself to the Ice King. Her desire for revenge against his vile maleness might overcome her control. The Ice King with his power was the avatar of A-Jeroth, the man who imprisoned her and instilled her native hatred of men.

She had learned in her roaming not all were evil.

This was not the case with the men she was now tracking. These men were filled with the desire for violence. They were set to betray the white haired Queen. She had determined that like the ur-viles, she would aid the Queen one time. She hated _these_ men and their willingness to betray their own kind for the promise of power and avarice.    

She marked her quarry as they trudged down the road. She Who Must Not Be Named moved silently through the tangled underbrush.  Her body slipping around and between all the twigs and brambles grasping for her when possible or used the smallest fraction of her strength to force passage through.

Her green tunic was untorn.  When a rent was made she instantly mended the tear in the fabric.  The fabric was soaked in mud with her travels, but her flesh was untouched by cut or mire.  In the far distance she saw the inn the group of vile men were slowly moving towards.  The building slowly grew closer with the tired gait of the horses slowly eating up the remaining distance to the inn.  Finally, the men arrived at their destination.

She followed from a distance as the men went to the stables and put their horses in for the night before heading to the large tavern that was well situated for all the traffic. The four story building was long and rectangular shaped.  The outside of the structure was done in a stucco and wooden beam pattern.

She Who Must Not Be Named waited patiently outside in the rain that had started to pour down with the clouds lowering and the cooling temperatures precipitating the moisture out of the clouds. The rain now struck the woman hard, but she ignored the downpour.  It did not affect her.  Her feet sunk in a dank, boggy mush. She stood off to side of the road.  She again turned her lidless eyes up to the sky and let the rain cool the heat of her thoughts.

The man, named Merrett Frey she’d learned by touching his mind, had again drank himself into unconsciousness.  What she wanted was on the table beside his head, lying there as he snored loudly.  It was time to act.

The woman walked resolutely to the road, and then crossed the mud and offal with sure steps.  She walked up to the porch.  She took the two steps to get to the main doors of the establishment.  With no effort, the small woman pushed open the heavy oaken door. It swung back on well-oiled hinges.

The silent woman walked into the establishment. She looked around in the smoky air that filled the common room. She looked to the right and left on the end walls at the large hearths filled with logs that burned hotly.  Her deep cowl completely hid her features.  The hearth filled with red hot cankers and pine wood popped loudly as sap boiled in the flames.

She looked around the room mapping the location of the men from the House of Bolton. They were eating and drinking noisily. The men were busy ordering refills to their plates, and more ale for their mugs. The small woman moved to the backside of the room, and found a seat along the bench that lined the wall.  She was small, and found a spot to the side of a large man and a woman who was laughing and jesting with him.

She felt the love between them, and turned her gaze scowling.  How could a woman love a _man?_ They were all traitors!  She took a deep breath, calming her ire. She clenched her fist.  Her anger was never far from the surface. 

There were twenty large, rough-hewn circular tables that could seat at least ten people each.  Three of the tables were filled with her quarry, and the rest of the seats were taken by other travelers on the road. The tables were messy, with spilt beer and water.  Pieces of broken loaves of bread and mashed potatoes and detritus of various vegetables covered the areas around the plates and mugs.  These human were messy eaters, she thought with distaste. 

The patrons were noisy as they ate. She would wait for alcohol to further dull the senses of her quarry. She did not want trouble.  She strived for ease of spirit and lack of conflict now.  All she had to do was touch the satchel that carried what she sought.  She needed to touch it to do what she must.

She looked at the main bar.  It ran the length of back wall with a door leading to the cooking area, the wooden slat door swinging to and fro as serving women brought out food.  The two bartenders dipped out ale from big barrels and freshly opened casks.  On the back wall lined the more potent distilled spirits. 

The woman looked around and waited.  She observed some women come in and start to ply the room. She listened as the whores made their bargains for the pleasures of the flesh.  She idly thought such actions were a waste of time.  She had never consummated her betrothal with A-Jeroth.  She had hoped for sweet pleasures with A-Jeroth.  She wished such pleasures no more.  She had learned to control her desires.

She hoped that some of these Boltons would partake of the prostitutes, but they did not.  They laughed and jested and some were clearly intoxicated.  The Frey had not moved. She looked around at the men guarding him. None were paying any attention to the man.

It was time.

The small woman rose from her seat, her cloak mostly dry now.  Her bare feet were crusted in mud that flaked off as she walked between the tables to her quarry. One touch was all she needed. She went to the bar beside the drunken, passed out man, and looked at her prize up close.

Her left hand moved across the counter and touched the satchel.

“What the hell are you doing, you fucking twat?” A man’s voice snarled.

The small woman continued to look forward.

“I saw you watching us, and the man at the counter. You some fucking spy, twat?  Sending a fucking midget to do a man’s job,” the man snorted derisively. “You are going to be sorry you were ever born, slut.”

The woman ground her teeth, her left hand balling into a fist on the countertop.  She counted to ten as she had learned on the world of Thomas Covenant.

The man laughed as several others joined him, standing behind their leader.  All had their swords out.  The woman could feel their avarice.  They would use this incident as a reason to rape her.

“Our lord told us to be on the lookout for any spies of the Queen.  Should have known the cunt would send a female dwarf to do her bidding.”  His men laughed again.

“Turn around and take that hood down. I want to see who we will be raping tonight. I like some meat on my women, but hell, I’ll fuck a twig to get my cock wet. There won’t be much left of you woman, when our lord is finished flaying the skin off your face and tits.”

The room had gone silent as the dance macabre played out.

“I said turn your fucking self around!  I will not tell you again, girl!”

“I would advise you all to leave now.” The small framed woman responded, still looking forward.  The room quieted. The woman’s voice echoed in the room as if speaking from a tomb.  The sound cold and unnatural.

The men gaped for a second but brushed off the strange voice.  “Hahaha!  Neat trick there with the voice girl.   You got to be fucking joking me!  You’re telling me what to do?  Turn your fucking chicken leg ass around.”  The man looked down “What the hell?  No shoes!  What kind of nimwit are you, cunt?”

The woman took a depth breath.  “This is your last warning. I will not show or give any quarter if I turn around. Go back to your master.  Leave me be.”  She woman continued to stare straight ahead, her body absolutely still.  The men again heard the echoing voice as did the whole room now.  The room had become as silent as temple mouse.  Everyone felt unease.  The men of Bolton looked at each other.  Together they screwed up their courage to confront this strange woman who displayed no fear.  This angered them.

“This is fucking insane.  Turn your godsdamned skinny ass around and face the men who will break you, little girl.  Why the Queen sent a child to do her work I do not know.  It won’t save you.”

The woman sighed a breath she did not need, and turned and looked at the man who towered over her and had a broadsword six inches from her throat. He looked down at her evilly.  He was unnerved that the woman showed no fear that he could see.

“I’m not sure if you’re even worth the effort.  That twat must be tiny and skanky, being out there in that weather. Probably has mold in it.”  Some of his men behind him laughed at the jib.  “Maybe your asshole will be a better fit for my giant cock.”

The woman calmly looked up at him, her cowl hiding all her features.

The loud man moved his sword forward and hooked it underneath the forward apex of the silent woman’s cowl and pushed it back off her head.

The hood slid down to her shoulders, and all in the room who saw her gasped in shock.

The man holding the sword gaped at her.  His eyes were large as he took in her face.  The woman had the eyes of a demon.  They were completely circular, and completely green, with no whites or irises visible. The otherworldly calm woman had no eyelids.  Her eyes were the size of gold dragons.  The eyes of the woman unnaturally bright in their bright green color.  The woman’s eyebrows started near the bridge of her nose, but rose up at a forty-five degree angle to near her hairline. Both her eyebrows and hair were a bright green.

The man saw her ears through the hair that went down to her shoulders. They swept back to two points near the top.  Her ears were normal size except for the long tips.  The points were long and sharp. 

Her face would have been beautiful, if it was not so unearthly.  The face regarded the man without any fear apparent.  This frightened the man.  This small child was not a third his size.   She was outnumbered over twenty to one and she exuded no fear.  The small child like woman stood still and regarded him coolly with her unnatural unblinking eyes.  The woman had the breast and hips of a girl not yet flowered.  He sensed his woman was no maid fair waiting to flower.  This woman was ancient he somehow knew.

The man made a snap decision.  He knew he was dealing with something not natural. His shoulders bunched to drive his sword through the throat of this strange woman. He would figure out what he was dealing with when he examined her corpse. 

“No.” the woman spoke softly.  Though softly spoken the command echoed in the room.

The man’s wrists jumped up with the sudden reduction of weight of his sword.  His sword had turned to mist, and the smell of burnt metal filled the area around the pair.

Quicker than anyone could register, the small woman stepped up to the man and her left hand whipped up in a blur, and slammed into his chainmail.  Her fingertips easily sliced through the mail, and her hand ripped up into the man’s thoracic cavity, her hand closing around his heart and ripping it out with a savage back jerk of her hand.

The man stared down, his eyes seeing with horror his heart still beating.  The enzymes between nerve synapses still allowing electrical impulses to fire down the neural pathways.

The woman looked up at him and squeezed his heart, making it explode in her fist.  The woman’s hand went forward to thump the dead man who toppled back.  The woman dropped the pulped heart.

The Bolton men were stunned for a few heartbeats. Then a man to the left recovered and charged the woman, swinging down with his broadsword aiming to cleave her head in two.

The woman’s hands rose up in a blur and struck his sword eighteen inches apart from opposite sides.  The blade snapped into thirds.  The metal flung past the woman.  The man stumbled and started to pass to the right of the silent woman.  She pivoted and turned slightly.  Her right hand went up and chopped down.

The blow decapitated the man, sending his headless body slamming into the bar, his neck gushing blood everywhere, soaking the woman’s feet and the hem of her robe.

People were getting up, cursing and shouting in fear.  Women were beginning to scream as they attempted to back away from the carnage erupting unlooked for in their midst.

She Who Must Not Be Name turned calmly to face her foes. The rest of the Bolton men looked uncertainty at each other, but rage at the loss of two of their own quickly shook their stupor off.  They started to move forward.

The woman made a clawing motion, and a man two tables back had his face ripped apart.  The front of his skull fell off, his brains unraveling and spilling down.  Now the eating area was filled with screams and panic.

She turned and clenched her fists, and two men screamed as their hearts burst in their chests.  The men fell to the ground kicking wildly. Blood gushed from their mouths. Now men and women were running around in the large room nearly trampling each other.  They screamed in panic seeking exit.

A man with a giant war axe had closed in to chop her head off. She ducked underneath the mighty, furious swipe of the axe, and gripped the handle with her left hand as the stroke whistled by.  She Who Must Not Be Named ripped the weapon easily from his grip, and buried it in his back as he stumbled past the small woman, the ax buried to the hilt. 

A man rushed her and she ducked his sword strike. She jumped up and her left fist whipped out.  Her fist impacted on the man’s nose and drove clean through his head.  The fist busted out the back of the man’s skull her wrist out his head.  The man's skull and brains exploded out the back of the man's head.

The woman was covered in gore as she calmly shook the corpse off her arm.  She looked at a man getting ready to throw a javelin at her.  She made a raking motion of her right hand, her fingers clawed.  The man’s head was sliced into quarters and fell the ground the cuts angled as blood and brain gushed out over men and women beside him.

Men and women were screaming and running into each other in their panic, the rising carnage soaking many in the gore of her kills.

Two men attempted to rush with their swords whistling down on her where she stood calmly looking at them.  She ducked slightly to the right to miss the first strike and moved forward faster than the eye could follow between the two men.  The diminutive woman spun around and jumped up and gripped the back of the men’s heads by their hair.  The men of House Bolton had still not registered she was no longer in front of them.

The woman slammed their heads down into the hard white oak countertop. The heads exploded into skull shards and brain pulp, the wood of the countertop splintering.  Two big depressions were left where the ruined heads had impacted.

She spun around  and ducked down with a sword missing over her and she surged forward driving her arms clear through the thick chainmail clad man before her.  Her short arms not able to fully puncture his thick body. The woman ripped her arms out to the sides.  The man’s ribs explode out as lungs, liver and intestines flung around and onto the milling people.

The screams in the establishment were rising to a crescendo of ragged panic.

A man was aiming his bow at her now. She made a hissing sound, and the man screamed as blood gushed out his nose, eyes, mouth and ears as the blood boiled in his veins.

The woman staggered back.  A man had gotten in and slammed his double bladed battleax into her skull.  The blade exploded into thousands of shards.

The woman caught her balance.  The man was double over his fingers broken from the wild vibrations of the exploding blade of forged steel.

The woman’s left hand with clawed fingers snapped forward.  Her fingers and thumb punctured the man’s skull and sunk into the man’s skull to the third knuckle.  His body flipped wildly in a death dance that did not make the woman move an inch.  She pushed her arm forward and then snapped it back.  The man’s dead body whipped up off the floor and arched through the air his body a ragdoll to the woman.  The woman’s arm snapped in an arc behind her.  The man’s body flew off her fingers and slammed into the wall of cubes and liquor bottles.  The impact shattering all that was underneath or near the corpse where it shattered into the wall.

The small woman was soaked in blood and gore from her green hair to her feet, her hair mostly red now with white highlights of brain and bone fragments.  She was unperturbed with being soaked in gore.

The fight had gone out of the rest of the Bolton men and they fled into the night nearly knocking the outer door off its hinges in there panic.

The small woman looked around calmly.  The panicked humans screaming and trampling each other did not even register with She Who Mush Not Be Named still being in their midst.  They had only one thought.  Flee into the night outside or up the stairs to hope for sanctuary.  Satisfied that any threat was gone she calmly turned to the still passed out Merrett Frey.

She reached out and picked up the exact copy of the satchel and its contents she had created before she was interrupted.  She put the satchel over her shoulder and calmly walked through the main room where those still in the room looked at her with shock.  Their breathing shallow and their eyes dilated. 

The petite woman walked out onto the front walkway in front of the establishment.  She smirked at Heisenberg and his precious principle.  Of course you could make duplicates.  The equations always balance on the subatomic level.  The valance shells always balanced in their equilibrium.

She had the satchel with the treasonous correspondence between House Frey and Bolton.  She would help the pale Queen in this one way.   Her scribe could decipher the code.  The fool had left the cipher key in a side pocket.  If they could not decipher then she was meant to fail.  If all life ceased in this reality she would once again flee into the stars.

She How Must Not Be Named did not concern herself with the blood and gore matting her hair and running down her limbs.

She walked out into the rain still falling in a downpour.  She moved to the middle of the road.  The cold rain slowly cleansing her body of the gore that soaked her small frame.  She was proud of herself.  She had killed those who attacked her but she had not felt the need to attack and slay any others.  In times past she would have killed all in the establishment.  Her control was indeed improving.  She tilted her head back and let the cold rain fall on her face.

The woman concentrated and created a quantum singularity.  She flooded it with anti-gravitons and then shifted her vibratory phase of her very molecules down to her quantum particles.  A white light flashed and pulsed several times like a bright twinkling star in the middle of the road.  Then in the center of the white flashing white light a black hole appeared and space seemed to fold in on itself.  From the side, the apparition had no depth. 

In front of She Who Must Not Be Named a long tunnel formed.  From the black singularity green bands of dark and light green flowed out in a right hand twist.  Always moving out to the edge fading away just in front of the green eyed woman.  She stepped into the singularity and slipped into sub-space and was gone.  The singularity flared and disappeared. 

 


	34. Of Anvils and Stables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: Some graphic F/F sex at the end.

Chapter 34

Of Anvils and Stables

Gendry / Mya / Barristan / Edric / Daenerys / Aurola Glovelyn / Mya / Epilogue

**Gendry**

Patrons, apprentices and vendors catering to the businesses located on the Street of Steel walked up and down the thoroughfare.  They heard the sounds of heavy sledgehammers and straight-peen hammers hitting heated steel ingots, shaping the metal into the desired form.

Heat from the forges bellowed out of the shops, warming onlookers and those just passing by.  Apprentices, and sometimes even master smiths themselves, worked the bellows, sending concentrated air out the tuyere into the coals to keep the coke white hot.  Entry level apprentices would poke the coals periodically, to keep the fire at the proper level. Sometimes the apprentice would take up a steel rake to remove slag, or use a slice for collecting coal over the fire until the metal, held by tongs buried in the choke, began to glow first red, and then white hot.

There were many smithies lining the lane.  The Street of Steel began its life near the flood plane of the River Gate, often called the Mud Gate.  The lane started up the rise in elevation to the west, across from Fishmonger Square, where the catch of the day came into King’s Landing to be processed for consummation.

The smiths on the end of Street of Steel that came up from Fishmonger Square were not of the high level of skill that brought about the nobility and knights; those businesses were for the general masses and for the businesses that existed to serve the populace of the city. They made the items that the everyday man, and especially the fishermen needed. Eating utensils, nails, hinges, knobs, pots and skillets were produced on a utilitarian, easy-to-make design.  They forged small parts for other craftsmen who produced lamps, parts for wagon smiths, pipes and fittings for the rudimentary plumbing needs of King’s Landing.  Those closest to Fishmonger Square produced hooks, sinkers, net claps, pulleys, gutting and boning knives, bone scrapers, fillet knives, cleavers, hooks, bone saws, and even the cable needed to run their pots and nets in and out of the boats.

From the start of the Street of Steel at the Fishmonger Square, the laneway made a lazy half turn to the west, and north around Visenya’s Hill.  The elevation gradually rose as the lane worked up to the Great Sept of Baelor. The smithies themselves gradually became more upscale along with the elevation.  The higher the incline; the higher the level of craftsmanship. Near the top, the smiths produced knives, forks and spoons - but they were not made cheaply or coarsely.  The utensils were made of high grade steel, and just as often silver, copper, and bronze. And for the very wealthy, the eating implements were actually made of pure gold. Pots and pans were finely crafted as well, with a polished shine that blinded one if the sun struck them. The stems were often customized with ornate designs representing one House or another. 

The smiths also made exquisite works of art for mundane items like chamber pots, sputum, bookends, storage boxes, and bins.  Fanciful scroll work were created to tack to the facades of buildings, and on the sides of walls inside homes.   

Further up the lane, by the base of Visenya’s hill, worked the artisans of Street of Steel.  There the smiths made statues from the minuscule in size, up to the huge mammoths that adorned public squares and the forays of lavish homes, or even the innate gardens behind high privacy walls. Many of these shops housed workers that specialized in the crafting of precious stone, along with painters and masons.

Some smiths worked on the scale of the grandiose, where other smiths only worked on the fine scale of personal jewelry. They specialized in necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings for fingers, toes and noses, piercing studs and caps, anklets and belts for all sort of attire.  The works they created were exquisite works of art.  The craftsmanship sought after throughout the known world.

Where the Street of Steel made a lazy half turn around the base of Visenya’s Hill to the Great Sept of Baelor, the smiths of craft gave way to the implements of war.  The hook in the road nicknamed the Arakh.  The exotic name caught the ear of the knights, nobles, hedge knights and sellswords walking up the road.  It got them in the frame of mind to spend money for finely crafted weapons.

The first shops in that section of Street of Steel worked to make the weapons for Hedge Knights, and the conscripts called into service when the Houses went to war. These smiths made the common weapons of basic swords, pikes and arrowheads for the common soldiers that came to meet the call of their Lords.  The weapons while not exquisitely created; they were functional and served the user well.   The Stormlands and the Crownlands received many of the weapons for their foot soldiers from the forges of the lower ranking smiths of the armory section on the Street of Steel.

As one moved up the lane as it curved back towards the Temple of Baelor, the quality of the workmanship as well as the quality of the steel used in the weapon making improved markedly.  The steel became better tempered, with more of the impurities hammered out of the iron, and more secret ingredients added to strengthen the steel.  This is where the nobles and the knights of renowned went for their weapons.  These were the patrons with the money to pay for such fine workmanship. 

Here weapons were created that would stand there owners well.  The blade were hone to a razors edge and the blade would keep their edge with minimal maintenance.  The blades tempered so not to break in battle.  The blades and scabbards were crafted to be pleasing to the eye.  The blades crafted to uplift the spirit and confidence of the owner and sow doubt in the hearts of the owner’s foes.

As the end of the Street of Steel was reached, the best and most skilled of the smiths for armor and weapons could be found.  The most highly regarded of those masters was a smithy by the name of Tobho Mott.  He was the most highly regarded master armorer in King's Landing, and, in reality, all of Westeros.  His shop resided at the very top of the Street of Steel.

His establishment, Qohor Sorcerers Anvil, was a structure of three stories.  His shop, made of timber and plaster, was larger than all the other buildings on the Street of Steel. Its upper stories towered over the street. The double doors had an ebony and weirwood carving of a hunting scene depicted on it. Two stone knights, clad in red suits of armor in the shapes of a griffin and a unicorn, stood guard at the entrance to the smithy. The west end on the first floor was open, and housed the actual smithy itself, with five forges and their supporting bellows.  The second floor housed prized artisans that added adornments to the weapons they made, such as jewels on highly crafted pommels, or scarabs of the highest quality and ornamentation. The third floor was the residential floor, where the owner and his journeymen and apprentices dwelt.  Tobho Mott treated his acolytes as family. 

Not only was Tobho Mott regarded for the sheer excellence of his work, and the subtle and sublime design of his craft, he was a smith who had learned his trade in Qohor.  He was one of the few armorers who could work Valyrian steel.  Of all the armorers in King’s Landing, he claimed to be the only one who could add tint to the metals in a suit of armor, or a blade itself, without using dye.

This day Tobho Mott was out making calls to patrons, checking on their recent purchases and making sure the clients were satisfied with the work.  He was also taking more orders.  Each commission generated more business, and the word of mouth from satisfied customers traveled fast.

Word of Tobho Mott’s work had crossed the narrow seas to the Ports of the Free Cities.  Patrons coming to his shop speaking broken Westerosi to ask for the creation of swords, battle axes, pikes and war hammers.

Gendry Mott was at work at his father’s station.  He heated up the end of the sword he had been working on, and pulled out the new ingot of heated steel that he had begun to work at the end of the previous day.  His heavy lump hammer began the process of drawing the metal ingot out to reduce its thickness.  He worked the new ingot to match it to what he already forged.  He drew out the length and width of the metal he intended to forge into the base of the shaft of the sword he was creating. 

His heavy hammer slammed again and again into the metal until he had it near the thickness he required.  He then picked up both pieces, and took them to the forge.  Two apprentices worked the bellows, blowing air out over the coke that a journeyman raked, and then added more coke to keep the fire at just the right heat and height.  

Gendry smiled, recalling the days when he was a lowly apprentice.  He looked back affectingly to those years.  Even back then his master had treated him with respect, and, even fatherly love. When the Queen had removed the stigma of his birth, he had thought long and hard about what name he would take. 

Robert Baratheon had never been his father.  He knew who _had_ been.  He had gone to Tobho, and asked his master if he could take his last name.  The man had been a confirmed bachelor all of Gendry’s life.  He had some great burden of the heart in his youth, and eschewed the love of a woman. Instead, the man had devoted all his efforts and affections into his trade and craft.  His apprentices and journeymen were the sons he never had.

Gendry had been embarrassed when the old man had started to cry and hug him profusely.  Tobho told Gendry that he would take over his business when he retired.  He told Gendry that he had hoped to do this for years, and though he dreamed of this, he had always believed that the boy whom he had come to think of as his son would leave, like all journeymen eventually did.  Tobho started referring to Gendry as his son from that very day.  He had Gendry move into his personal quarters on the third floor, into a spacious bedroom.

Gendry had never known that it had always been bittersweet for Tobho when his journeymen achieved their goals and became their own masters. Once they passed their exams, they were given diplomas that read: “Smithy Master Guild Hammer and Tong”. Most couldn’t even read the commemorative words themselves. They were also given the Copper Hammer and Silver Tong engraved with their own names on them. With these symbols of his craft, the graduated master could leave his training to join any other master seeking a partner, or set up shop for himself. 

Gendry had not thought any of it that big of a deal.  Tobho had only ever treated him with honor and respect.  He never mistreated Gendry in his youth, and had only helped him achieve his goals of becoming a Master.  He had even gone so far as to start to show him the mysteries of working with Valyrian steel.

Gendry encouraged the bellow apprentices to pump harder as he looked at the steel glowing cherry red, and then hot white.  He took out two open bit tongs to grip the two pieces of metal, and brought them to the anvil, placing the blade shaped metal shafts end to end with the molten tips over each other. Then he picked up his heaviest double-faced sledgehammer.  Gendry pounded the two metal lengths into each other, making two into one. 

His mighty sledgehammer stuck the two pieces one over the other, again and again, as the metal shafts began to meld into the other with each savage pounding strikes of his hammer. Under his might, they were starting to fuse. He gripped the new length at each end, and brought the now merged shaft up to eye level.  He carefully eyed the newly formed sword shaft, and was pleased by what he saw.

He put the length of the metal into the forge, and quickly reheated it.  Then he pulled the metal back out, and took it back to the anvil and finished fusing the metal until he had the length that he needed.  He gripped the new, unfinished blade and slapped it into a large tub of water.  The water hissed and bubbled, cooling the metal.  After a moment he pulled it out, and inspected it for cracks or any undue warping.  Satisfied, he found none.

He put it aside on a metal table that he had crafted himself.

His head brushed against a set of amour plates he had been smithing for a knight’s horse.  He pulled down the sections that would cover the rear haunches.  He inspected the metal, satisfied with the work he’d done so far.  He took out his punch and set hammer, and began to to notch holes in the bottom edge of the amour piece, to run leather thongs through that would hold the armor in place on the mount. 

As he took a file to smooth out the metal that had flared out around the new holes, Gendry reflected on his current situation.  He smiled, looking up and seeing the helm he had made so many years ago, in the shape of a bull’s head. Even back then he proudly told himself his skill had been great.  He had thought of making a new one a few years back, with a stag motif, but in the end he decided to keep the original.  He had no real desire to take the stag as his standard.

He would one day take over his father’s business, and continue on the tradition of quality work that was the envy of all.

He had other reasons to smile as well.  Lately, Mya had been coming to sup with him and Tabho.  She had gotten on well with Tabho, and the man already thought of her as his daughter in turn.  The old smith only smiled and waved them good cheer when they’d retire to Gendry’s bedroom.

The sex with Mya was mind blowing.  She was strong and hungry in their bed.  She wanted all of Gendry’s strength and stamina in bed when they fucked.  She was as insatiable as he was.  Gendry was happy that Mya had not only inherited their father’s height and strength, but his sex drive as well.  They were most compatible.

Mya was starting to make decisions about their future, and fully supported Gendry taking Tabho’s last name.  For her part, she had kept her bastard last name.  She was proud of it now, and practically dared anyone to say anything derogatory to her.  She knew she had the Queen’s full backing and blessing.  Mya was also taking to the weapons training that they shared during the noon time, the hours most smiths closed down to avoid the extreme, damaging heat.

This gave Gendry and Mya time to train, and then go back to his room or her stables in the hayloft and fuck.  When they fucked in the royal haylofts, they had to share space with several girls that were going at it hot and heavy in the hay loft with them.  They would hear them fucking like weasels, with loud wails of ecstasy. It got them hot hearing it as they sneaked over to the part of the loft in the back they preferred.  The girls had to know they were there, but they did not care as they buried their faces in each other’s pussies, eating steamy wet gash.

One girl was obviously a highborn noble, and the other a poor urchin from Fishmonger’s Square.  One girl had the glow of a life of ease.  Her clothes laid out were of the highest quality, and the best made.  The other girl had plain, homespun clothes and hands that had calluses on them as she fingerblasted her writhing lover.  She had a plain, girl next door kind of beauty. Their heated rutting always inspired them to fuck harder in the hay.

They sometimes could hear the highborn girl weep after making love to her partner, saying she would leave everything for her lover - but the lowborn would not hear of it.

Their plight tugged at Gendry’s heart.

There was a noise, and Gendry looked up, startled.  The Queen was entering his establishment.  He straightened his back, and ran his fingers through his sweaty black locks, pushing a few strands behind his ears.

The Queen of course had her royal hostage Arya Stark with her.  He greeted the Queen, wiping his hands clean (or at least trying to). The Queen laughed and took his dirty hand without any hesitation.  He was always surprised how calloused her hand was.  He shook the shy Stark girl’s hand after, and was not surprised to feel it covered with callouses as well. 

All in King’s Landing had heard the story of their initial meeting.  It had become the matter of lore by now – ‘Love at First Fist’.  The two women were perfectly respectable to each other though, with no hint of impropriety between them.  They even maintained a perfect distance. 

That facade quickly fell when they thought no one was watching them.  That’s when their eyes revealed all that needed to be said. There were pools all around in King’s Landing among the working class betting on when the two women would become lovers.  Gendry could see Arya mooning over the Queen while Daenerys’ violet eyes burned with raw lust.  Gendry knew this look because he saw the same look in Mya’s eyes when she looked at him.

As he watched, the Queen and Arya moved deeper into his smithy.  He looked at the front of his father's shop.  He gasped aloud.  They turned to look at him, and then noticed what had caused his reaction.  They turned back around, unconcerned.

Behind them loped a large Direwolf, the size of some of the fucking horses in the stalls of Mya’s royal stables.  He was stunned at the sheer size of the beast, and how it gambled into his establishment as if it belonged there.  It came up between the two women, who both reached up absently to scratch the massive snout of the beast affectionately. The top of the beast’s head was six inches over Arya’s head. The women were totally unconcerned having the massive beast beside them.

The Direwolf, with its dark grey pelt with white highlights, moved forward into the smithy and slowly came up to Gendry.  The beast may have been larger than her mistresses, but the wolf still only came up to his upper chest. The beast lifted its snout, and looked up at him with golden eyes. Gendry could see the intelligence in the wolf’s eyes.  The wolf looked around, and then back at him.  Then the wolf looked back at its masters, and then back at Gendry one last time, bumping him with its body.

Gendry understood.  The two women were under her protection, and Gendry was to not try and come between them, or her with them.  Gendry nodded, indicating that he understood.  The wolf woofed at him softly.  Then, without warning, the wolf rose up on its hind legs and put its forearms on his shoulders.  She stood over him now, and the Direwolf looked down at him with its burning eyes.

Worried, he looked over at Daenerys, but she did not seemed concerned.  He looked back up at the Direwolf who turned her head, looking at him.  She licked his face once, and jumped back down, returning to Arya who scratched her side while the Queen moved over and rubbed her cheek. The wolf’s tail thumped loudly on a cabinet.

After looking around at his work, the Queen and Arya moved over to him smiling softly.  They asked about his work and inquired as to the health of Tabho Mott.  Gendry was always mightily impressed with the Queen’s genuine interest in the subjects of her kingdom.  Arya was obviously impressed with the weapons on display.

Gendry idly thought that he had no desire to fight either woman.  His male ego felt no threat or need to try and prove himself against his Queen; he would lose.  He was wise enough to accept that plain fact.  The Queen had smashed her way across Essos, and Gendry had heard the rumors that the Stark girl was also a terror with her blades.  She liked to fight with broadsword, and a small, crudely crafted rapier-type blade.  Word was that her strength and agility was matched only by the Queen.  She even had Barristan and Syrio respecting her physical prowess.

Her ability to master new techniques and fighting styles was the talk of the Red Keep.  The Queen had found her match, it seemed.  The Stark girl had the same preternatural abilities that the Queen had.  If she kept improving at the rate she was, it would be truly frightening how skilled this small teenager could become. 

Gendry had to shake his head.  Mya was beautiful to look upon.  Arya did not have the beautiful caste that the queen did, but she had an allure all her own.  Arya had the girl next door beauty.  Arya had a more handsome caste to her features, with her angular face and the way her curled locks ran in front of her ears while the rest of her shoulder length hair was pulled behind them. 

It was those steel grey eyes, though, that gripped you.  They were focused and bright, and always on the Queen.  He smiled, watching Daenerys showing Arya things, always touching her to get her attention.  Yes, it would only be a matter of time.  The Queen spent all the time she could legitimately allocate with the girl. 

Gendry had a sudden idea, thinking of love.

He stammered, asking the Queen for a moment of her time.  The Queen had laughed, that pure, beautiful laugh that she had.  He hesitated, but the Queen said she wanted anything he had to say be shared with the Stark girl also.

He told her of the plight of the two girls in the royal stables.  How the difference in births was so unfair and cruel.  He noticed how aptly Arya Stark hung on the Queen’s response.

Daenerys considered carefully.  She said that she would definitely contemplate the situation.  She had to consider the fact of the difference of their births, and that the priests of the Baelor did not accept same-sex relations.  She would have to respect the mores of the major religion of her Southern Kingdom.  She would not cause them more trouble by further stirring up the conservative elements of her realm.

Still, she had a soft heart, and _would_ consider it.

Gendry saw Arya deflate a little at her pronouncement.  Gendry himself was surprised that the Breaker of Chains would show such regard to the bigotry and misogyny evident in the sept of Baelor.  He would love to see that institution brought low.

Maybe another day, he mused, as he watched the two women leave his establishment laughing and talking animatedly. 

 

**Mya**

Mya walked up to the roan named Willow.  The horse nickered, seeing his favorite human approach him. She calmed the stallion.  She was always so gentle with him.  She had her hand in her right pocket, and the horse nickered again, then hoofed the hay-strewn dirt floor in anticipation.  He was not disappointed when she brought out a small handful of sugar cubes. 

She held out her hand and giggled, feeling the horse’s lips rubbing over her palm as Willow nibbled the delicious treat up off her hand.  The horse’s ears twitched, and his eyes shined after eating the treat.  Next, she pulled out an apple that the horse took greedily.

Willow chomped on the apple as Mya reached into her back pocket and pulled out her hook pick.  Mya ran her hand down Willow’s leg, and gently squeezed his tendon.  The stallion lifted his foot up off the ground.  Mya gripped the proffered foot, bending down and pulling the foot up to place it on her knee.

Mya took her pick, and starting at the heel of the hoof, picking forward to the toe.  She carefully removed all rocks, dirt and other foreign objects she found in the grooves of his hoof, and lodged underneath the edges of the horseshoe.  She made sure to clean the grooves on either side of the frog, but as it was more sensitive, she avoided using the hoof pick there and instead pulled out a fine tooth brush, and patiently worked the frog clean.

Mya continued working her way around the horse, cleaning all four hooves.

As she worked, Mya moved a little gingerly.  The sex with Gendry the night before had been explosive, as always.  She loved how he had the stamina to fuck her hard and deep, again and again.  They made love hard when they went to bed, and would wake up several times during the night to make love again.  The last time he had pounded her hard in the ass.  Mya loved the intensity of anal orgasms, and Gendry did not shy from fucking Mya the way she liked it.

Mya pulled her curry comb off the hook on her belt.  She used it to remove loose hair from the Willow. The whale baleen curry comb was designed to loosen up dirt, mud, and bits of things caught in a horse's coat.  She worked it against the grain on the horse’s coat, moving it in vigorous, small, circular motions over the horse's muscles, avoiding bony areas like the face, spine and legs. Mya worked one side to the other, starting from the neck, then easing to the barrel, and then all the way to the rump and back around again. 

Then Mya retrieved her dandy brush.   The hard-bristled brush was used to take off the dirt and hair brought out by the curry comb.  She worked the brush in short, straight-flicking motions to allow the bristles to get all the way through the coat to whisk the dirt out.  She started at Willow’s neck, and worked back towards the tail of the stallion.  She did not use the hard brush on the horse's legs, as they were much more sensitive than the rest of body. It became uncomfortable for the horse if brushed too hard with the dandy brush.

Once completed, she pulled out a soft cloth and used it on the more sensitive parts of the horse that she could not groom with the dandy.

She pulled out the body brush to finish Willow’s grooming.  The brush was quite soft and could be used on all areas of the horse as a result of its texture.  She was very careful around the face as the soft brush removed all remaining surface dust and hair. Then she moved to clean the horse's face with a wet sponge. She wiped Willow’s eyes, and cleaned out his nose.  She got a new sponge to wipe the dock area under Willow’s tail.  Because these areas were constantly moist, it was easy for dirt and mucus to build up and they needed to be cleaned up regularly.

Then she started to brush out Willow’s mane and tail. Before she started with the comb, she used her fingers to separate the hairs caught in large tangles. Then she used a wide- bristled mane comb to get tangles out of the thick hair. She gripped the whole tail, but worked the mane one large section at a time in one hand to avoid tugging, while brushing it out with the other.

She made sure to talk to the horse, and kept her hand on Willow so that he did not get spooked.

She rubbed a talcum powder into the main and tail, and then worked it in with her fingers.  This would help keep the tail from tangling.  Once that was done, she put in a moisturizer to make the hair look shiny.

Finally, she pulled out the medicinal powder and put it on the horse in a light coating.  The powder would discourage flies from alighting and biting the stallion. Fly bites annoyed the steed, and horse flies could actually cause sores.  The flies annoyed Mya too, but she did have a powder for herself.

Done, Mya gave the stallion some carrots and another apple for his patient behavior.  She pet his rippling coat, enjoying the power she felt just beneath.  It reminded her of the power of her man.  Gendry was so strong and virile. 

She chuckled thinking about him.  He sometimes got confused and a little belligerent, but she easily calmed him down and helped him to figure out was best for them and their future. Just like with the horses.

She had had a little difficulty in getting him to accept her love for him, though.  He had been so hung up with the ‘sin’ of incest. She told him to shove it.  They were no more brother and sister than the sun and the moon. They had led totally different lives, and did not know each other until the Queen brought her to King’s Landing less than a year ago.

They were not all that related anyways as Mya saw it, with each of them having different mothers.  The Targaryen’s had been marrying brother to sister for generations.  She had heard it was normal in Valyrian society for such marriages.  She liked that.  She had been informed of Cersei and her children as well.  Hell, everyone with a pair of eyes could have seen that Jamie and Cersei Lannister were fucking each other, with the Queen crapping out his babies on a regular basis.

She recalled her seduction of her big bull of a lover.  She had told him she needed help moving some hay bales in the upper loft over the royal stables.  She had not needed any help, of course.  She had kissed him a few times, but the silly oaf had pushed her away. 

She had been terribly hurt until he started bloviating about it being wrong and a sin against the great sept.  He did not really believe in the silly beliefs and yet he let them cow him. That had angered her greatly.  Everyone knew the damn Septons and their female counterparts Septas were busy fucking each other.  Hell the Septas as a rule preferred fucking their own sex.  They loved seducing the young maidens sent to them.  Instead of working to save their souls they worked to bust their cherries.  She had heard their monasteries were dens of hot lesbian debauchery.

You simply could not suppress human sexuality.  It always came out when you attempted to suppress it.  It was humanly impossible.  Mya snorted thinking of the Silent sisters or by the name she liked to call them:  the Stranger's wives.  They did offer solace to the living and care for the dead.  She had seen them in the Vale.  She had come across the six silent sisters that had come for a young noble taken by the fever.  She had gone to check on them in the hunting cabin they had been provided.

She had looked in the window after the sun had set.  The sisters were not very silent.  They were drinking wine and laughing and joking.  Then as she watched the women nearly ripped their cloaks getting them off and fell on the furs in front of the fireplace and its hot burning fire.  Mya preferred cock but seeing those six women for the next two hours simply fuck each other out had sent Mya to her current lover with an ache between her legs.  He had been most exhausted by the next morning.

Her thoughts came back to her current lover.  Gendry who she had decided would be her mate.  She could still see his eyes nearly bulging out his sockets when she stripped before him.  Then he stood shock still as she fell to her knees, and quickly fished out his raging hard boner out his trousers and went down on him.  He had moaned so good for her as she sucked his massive cock.

Soon she was on her back as he rammed his manhood deep into her, pounding her balls deep.  He had roared so sweetly when his cock exploded deep in her belly, shooting off hot bolts of hot cum into her womb so hard and hot.  She felt each hard hot spurt deep in her belly and it felt so delicious. 

He had been lacking in some skills, but she had quickly corrected that lack of experience.  He fucked her far better than any of the lovers she’d had in the vale.  He was so attentive, and tried to give her all the pleasure he could.  She was quite besotted with the man.  He was especially good at sucking her off.  Gods that boy loved pussy!

She knew they could not officially wed, but she already considered herself the life mate of Gendry Mott.  She had a suspicion that their Queen would eventually be making many things possible.  Daenerys would likely open many doors for the oppressed and marginalized in her kingdom that stretched clear half way around the world. 

She was hearing gossip that supported this.  It seemed the Queen had found herself a paramour.  Mya liked to have her ass slapped and haired pulled, but the Queen and this ‘Arya Stark’ took courtship to a whole other level.  She had heard many versions of the fight in the throne room.  That they had fired arrows at each other, running around the Iron Throne. Another story had the Queen leaping off the throne to land on the Stark girl.  Another had them picking each other up and slamming into the steps of the Iron Throne, and then up to the actual throne before throwing each other off.

Whatever the truth, it had undoubtedly been most violent.  All accounts had them looking like a side of beef in the butcher shop covered in bruises and contusions by the end.  They had been limping, and Arya was in a wheelchair the next time she was seen.

By the end of a week, they had both miraculously recovered from their injuries.  Their fight and miraculous recovery was on the way to making them legends among the common folk. That also started rumors of witchcraft, and consorting with demons, or talk that they were goddesses come to Earth. The more reasonable just assumed they had freakish healing abilities.

Mya tended to think the latter.

It was funny how things happened.  Just as she was thinking about the Queen and her ‘royal hostage’, the objects of her reflecting just so happened to enter the royal stables.  They were both dirty and sweaty, and it was obvious that they had been in the practice yard working with the two sword masters of the Red Keep.  It amazed her still that the Queen, and now Arya Stark, were able to actually fight these men without them holding back.

It was cute how the two were already so attached at the hip.  They had nearly knocked each others teeth out, and beat the shit out of each other, and now they were inseparable.  It really was cute, in a kinky way.  Evidently the way to the Queen’s heart was through a left cross to her jaw.

They walked into the stables, and strode over to the Queen’s warhorse she had selected when she arrived in King’s Landing.  It was a mean-tempered black and white stallion destrier.  The beast was named Ironshod Mephistopheles.  The horse was a defiant, ill-tempered beast.  He was known for biting and kicking one at the must unsuspecting of times.  He would lull you into a stupor of trust, and then strike most painfully.

The Queen walked up to the vile beast, and, as he always did, he stomped his hoof and shivered with happiness to see her. Then the horse lowered his head and whickered, as the Queen scratched its ears and lips.  Arya approached with apples, and the horse eyed her, and then took the apples gently.  The Queen was obviously trying to have the horse to take to the Stark as well as herself. Mya laughed quietly, as the horse acted like a wimp with them.  What magic touch did the Queen have?

Gendry had told her of their visit to his smithy the week before.  She did not see the Direwolf, so this visit must have been pre-planned.  That beast would have sent the horses into a panic.  The women moved around together after they had made the destrier happy with more apples, carrots and sugar cubes.  The Queen really had the horse wrapped around her little finger. 

It seemed Daenerys had someone else wrapped around her little finger as well. The Stark girl hung on every word the Queen said, and would sometimes just nod at the Queen when she asked Arya something with her big steel grey eyes all agog.  The Targaryen somehow did not seem to recognize the love struck gaze, and would patiently repeat her question, with the younger girl shaking off the Queen’s spell and hiding her feelings beneath a mask of noble decorum.

It was only when the Stark was looking at or touching something, with her eyes entirely off of the Queen that Daenerys let her visor drop, and stared at the girl with aching longing.

So the Queen _was_ indeed gay.  Mya smiled.  She may not be attracted to women that way herself, but she was happy for any woman who found love with her own sex.  She had to admit they were both fine to look at. The Queen was radiant, with her tight fitting blouse showing off her beautiful little titties.  Arya was flat chested, as much as Mya could tell. Not that it mattered though, Mya had a small bosom too.  Gendry said the cutest thing about it, once - “anything more than a mouthful is a waste anyways.” as he sucked her entire boob deep into his mouth, and suckled like a starving babe.  It had made her sensitive nipples scream in pleasure.

She bet Arya’s nipples were equally sensitive.  Nature took and gave back. 

They came up to Mya, and she observed fresh cuts and welts on their forearms.  They had obviously been practicing recently.  Mya smiled at that.  She and Gendry were practicing too.  He practiced with his war hammer, and she with a broadsword.  Her height and weight made her big enough to easily allow her to use the sword.

Gendry had actually crafted a sword just for her.  He had fitted it precisely for her hand. She had fucked him blind that night, after he had given it to her.  She loved the feel and balance of the sword.  She had named it Vale Shade. 

Two weeks ago, Barristan had come to them.  He told them that he had been told that they were practicing with their weapons of choice.  He would be honored to train with them, when time and schedules permitted.  They had discussed their schedules and agreed to go to him on Sunday mornings, and three times during the week during the noonday break.  The old knight had smiled and agreed.

Mya had been most pleased when the man had treated her as an equal.  He gently corrected her again and again, as she began the rudimentary foot work and sword movements the master was teaching her.  Barristan would move to Gendry and help her boyfriend work on his footwork and maintaining his balance while using his war hammer. It was a weapon that was easy to overextend with.  He trained Gendry on using the long handle as a blocking force to keep swords at bay, until an opening for his hammer appeared.

They would work at their lessons deep into the night after dinner in the little courtyard behind Mott’s. The many oil lamps cast an almost ethereal glow around them as they fought.  Her future father in law applauded them as the journeymen and apprentices whooped. They too wanted to learn.  Tobho Mott would allow it, so long as their work did not suffer.

Mya knew her skills were improving.  Not like what she heard about Arya Stark, though.  She was already accomplished when she arrived at King’s Landing, and now she was being polished to a fine, keen-edged weapon of death.

Just like her Queen.

The Queen and her royal hostage easily conversed with Mya. They both seemed to really care about her work, and how she felt about her current station. The Queen especially wanted to make sure that Mya was still happy working directly for _her_. Did Mya need something more?  Did she want to pursue another field?  Did she require a larger residence?  Mya knew the woman was trying to make up for her bad treatment as a bastard in the Vale. 

Mya showed the pair around, introducing them to some of the other horses currently in the stable and not out running in the paddocks.  The Queen was as gentle with all the other horses as she was with her own warhorse. They all seemed to be at peace in the Queen’s presence.

When they finally left, Mya saw them walking just that little bit closer than decorum dictated.  Yes.  Those two would undoubtedly soon be Queen and Queen.  Mya could not wait. 

Daenerys was obviously trying to hide her gay nature.   She had probably been contemplating a royal marriage of political convenience.  That would soon fall by the wayside.  Soon those two women would consummate the love that was radiating off of them like the sun at midday.

She needed to get in one of those betting pools.  She gave it two months, or maybe two and half months, tops.  They were already spending all of their time together, and the Queen was lusty from the rumors she’d heard.  The Stark girl, on the other hand, radiated a suppressed sexual dynamic. 

It would be explosive, she was sure, when they did finally consummate their love.  They would have a lot of making up to do for lost time.

 

**Barristan**

Barristan took a moment to catch his breath.  It was Sunday morning, and he had finished his training with Daenerys and Arya.  He pushed them to their limits, and they in turn pushed the master of Westeros.  He had been training Daenerys Targaryen for almost six years now, and he was so proud of the young woman. 

She had been a slip of a girl when he began her training at fourteen years old.  She had long ago mastered all he and Syrio had to teach her.  She had learned both the broadsword and the rapier, but it always made Barristan feel smug to think that Daenerys had gravitated to the broadsword.  Daenerys was not the kind of woman to lunge forward with the tip of a thin blade when she could slash and hack her way to victory.

Arya had certainly been a surprise to him.  She had seemed so unsure of herself and hesitant when she had first come into the throne room that fateful day.  He had seen the bastard sword on her hip, and another strange sword on her other hip.  She had clutched her bow like she had never used one before. He had been shocked that Eddard Stark would allow his daughter to humiliate herself like that in front of the Queen.  He thought that Ned had indulged the child, and let her think she was something that she clearly was not. 

That thinking had quickly changed.  He still blanched at how she had completely fooled him.  Once she had been ignited with the fire of humiliation, the girl turned from a meek lamb to the Direwolf of her House’s banner. It was all done within a moment so fast, that Barristan still replayed it time and again in his mind.  Since the ‘incident’, as he called it, in the throne had occurred, he could not truly wrap around in his mind how fast the girl moved. 

The young woman was indeed one with her bow as well.  Before he was able to react and pull his sword halfway out of its scabbard, Arya had pulled her bow up and notched two arrows at once on the bowstring and let loose.  It had literally only taken her the blink of an eye to notch and fire.  He had watched, horrified, as the arrows launched from the same pull seemed to magically separate in flight, and land into the Iron Throne one inch from each of The Queen’s ears.

He had seen many archers in his day, and never had he seen that kind of skill. The only ones he had ever heard with that kind of ability were those who followed the way of Bushido and Kyudo, in the land of Yi Ti. 

After that, the enraged Queen had fought the girl with practice swords.  Daenerys had been holding herself back, but was pushed all the same.  The girl had been as fast as Daenerys, and had a strength on par with the Queen.  They had landed blows on each on each other that would have crumpled the normal conscripts that made up most armies of Westeros. 

He himself had received such blows from the Queen over the years of their intense training.  He felt free to throw his own savage blows back at the diminutive woman, who was able to block and roll with most of his blows.  Rarely did either land a solid strike on the other.

Now he and Syrio were doing the same with the Queen’s new protégée Arya Stark.  She had lived up to the great promise on the floor of the throne room.  She was cat-like quick.  Her being left handed also gave her a natural advantage. Almost all other warriors fought right-handed, and this gave Arya the advantage of fighting against the same predictable form.  For Arya, every opponent fought in the same style.  Eddard Stark had been wise to let his daughter fight with her natural strong hand.  He had seen masters force left-handed squires switch to the right hand.  Again, Barristan had to admire Eddard Stark letting his children become what they were meant to be.

Arya had mastered the concepts and steps and counters that he and Syrio had taught her already.  She had to be shown only once, and then she had it memorized.  What he and Syrio were doing now was teaching the girl with the same exercises again and again, and then training her hard with full contact sparring.  She was learning at a frighteningly fast pace.  Eddard had given her the foundation that Syrio and he were building into something memorable.  She had a natural gift that came from her father.  Eddard Stark was the only sword fighter still alive Barristan would fear on the battlefield.  Like Barristan, he was as natural with sword.  They had been born from the womb destined to become the most feared swordsmen of their time.

Daenerys reminded Barristan of Rhaegar Targaryen.  He was very, very good at everything he did.  Even when it came to the martial arts - thus, his defeat on the battlefield to Robert Baratheon, who was indeed a master of his war hammer. Daenerys had much more speed than her brother ever did.  Surprisingly, the small woman had the same strength as Rhaegar.  She had come back from the dead with magical traits, or maybe her death had unleashed something within her small frame that had always been there.  Her death like a caterpillar’s metamorphosis into a beautiful butterfly. 

Barristan and Syrio both agreed that Arya had inherited her father’s natural ability.  While Syrio had never seen Eddard use his sword, Barristan had.  Barristan had only met two men who were his equal with a blade.  They had been Sir Arthur Dayne, and Eddard Stark.  He now added Syrio Forel to that list. If all water dancers were like him, then he hoped he would never have to fight one.  His armor would give him a big advantage, true, but all armors had joints to allow for mobility.  He now knew a water dancer could find those points with unerring accuracy.

He looked out at the practice yard.  Syrio was fighting with Mya as she used her broadsword.  She was swiping and blocking the water dancer’s lunges.  She stayed light on her feet, and knocked his sword up or brushed it to the side while attempting to stab.  Syrio was simply too fast for her to do that, that but she was still improving quickly.  He was only moving at half speed, but had started at quarter speed when he had begun training the young woman.

Gendry was sparring with some knights in full armor.  He was using a hammer with blunted spikes, one on the one end of his Warhammer, and one on the top of its head.  His shaft on the end also had a spike. 

Barristan had attempted to get the young man to change his weapon of choice, but Gendry insisted stubbornly that he would use the weapon that his father had used.  He may not want his father’s last name but for some reason he was enamored with using the weapon of Robert Baratheon.  He kept telling Barristan that it had worked well enough against Rhaegar Targaryen. Barristan had given up trying to impress upon Gendry that his father was a freak of nature with the Warhammer.  The chances that Gendry would have the same skills were highly doubtful.

Barristan sighed.  He would teach the young man regardless of his choice of weapon. He instructed the stubborn Baratheon in the basics on the use of the war hammer.  The weapon was, in a way, an all or nothing weapon.  You needed to make your first blow very effective, else you were immediately on the defensive. 

Gendry initially made the mistake that all made with the war hammer and mace.  If the first strike was not successful, almost all wanted to pull their war hammer back, and cock it over their shoulder, and then lunge forward again. This left the user of the war hammer totally open to a counterattack.

Barristan instructed Gendry to never pull back unless his opponent had been totally knocked off balance, and could not strike back. Then Gendry could afford the effort to pull back for another massive strike.  Also, Barristan constantly kept telling the bull headed man that though he was strong as an ox, making full arm strikes again and again with his war hammer would still tire him. 

The young man did not believe him of course.  That was until Barristan wore the young man out continually blocking and shunting aside his blows.  Gendry swinging wildly till his arms felt like lead.  Syrio merely water danced his way out of harm’s way till the boy had exhausted himself with his wild swings.  Only then did Gendry start to realize that maybe his masters knew what they were talking about.  Then he was ready to truly learn.

Barristan showed Gendry how to drop the hammerhead and make a full, short loop with it pulled near the body.  Then, how to bring the head of the hammer back up near his ear, and strike forward again and again to keep his foe off-balance and let the blows stun the enemy if struck on the head, or damage joints with repeated fast blows. The knight showed the young man how to use the hook to grip the back of a head or a limb, and pull forward and down to unbalance his opponent.  Then he could deliver vicious, short strikes until his opponent was on the ground, helpless.

He constantly reminded the youth that when he missed a stroke, to slide his dominant hand up the shaft of his weapon to grip the war hammer just below the head, and with his weak hand on the other end of the shaft use it to block any blows coming his way. Barristan then showed Gendry how he must move forward in a surge to unsettle his opponent’s balance, allowing him to flip his weapon over and start hammering at the opponent again.

The lessons were hard to ingrain, but Gendry was quickly learning them.  When he needed to, Barristan would swat the man with the flat of his practice sword hard on his ass, thigh or back to make his point.

Once he was done, he had the lovebirds go at each other for an hour or so.  He considered it a form of marital counseling.  They seemed to love being very physical with each other.

As Barristan watched the bastards of Robert spar and contest hotly against each other, he mused over the wisdom of the Queen.  He had spent his most of his life in Westeros and never once considered trying to end the hateful practice of harming the children born out of wedlock.  Robert had been allowed to produce offspring across the realm without consequence, and it was those innocent children that suffered with the stigma.

The Queen had seen the injustice of the slave trade and had destroyed it completely.  Her methods had been brutal, but in three and half years she had totally wiped the slave trade off the map.  Now in her homeland she was beginning to take on the sin of punishing the children rather than the men siring them.  Barristan knew that as soon as the Eddard Stark issue was resolved, she would end the practice completely. 

He knew she planned on allowing the first born, regardless of gender, assume the throne or become heirs of their Houses by law.  He also knew in his heart that soon same sex marriage would be allowed.  He couldn’t wait to see how the conservative church and nobles would handle Renly and Loras, and then have the ante upped with their Queen and Arya married.

He loved seeing injustice brought low. He couldn’t wait.

He saw Gendry and Mya laughing and hugging each other briefly when their weapons locked up, and gave each other quick kisses.  After, they broke apart with silly grins on their faces. 

Barristan smiled.  All the bastards of Robert Baratheon were thriving.  Barristan had done nothing shamefully, and, yet, neither did he move to end the shameful practice.  It had taken an exile to come home and right the wrong of bastardy. 

The two youths took a break to snog hotly in front of Barristan and Syrio.  The sword masters just looked at each other and shrugged.

Targaryen married brother to sister frequently.  Barristan was sure that would be another law to fall.  It took generations of inbreeding for any traits to be teased to the surface anyways.  A half brother and sister marrying was really no big deal.

As the two lovers continued kissing and groping, the old knight thought of the knights and lords pouring into the Red Keep. They were but the first of many to arrive for the journey north.  The Queen had already laid out camps, and had positioned the raw materials that were being used to make more camps to house the troops that would start to flow North within a month’s time.

Already merchant ships were dropping off tons of dry goods and lentils to feed the troops, soon to be on their way to the prepared beachheads.  The smiths that had been producing dragon glass weapons at a breakneck pace had done well, and were still doing their job in an exemplary fashion. The first boats had already arrived at the beachheads with the arrows and spears tipped with dragon glass.  Javelins and daggers were also being produced in great numbers.

Huge quantities of pitch and tar were being sent to create fire, to fight the dead of the Ice Wights.  He fervently hoped that the Queen and Eddard were wrong.  If they were right, then they were making all the preparations that they could.

One way or another, the truth of the matter would be discovered.  In a way, Barristan hoped that the Ice King did exist.  He longed to strike blows against such an enemy.  How sweet it would be, to fight a foe that was purely evil.

He was thankful that the Queen and Eddard Stark had proved to be so adept at the game of thrones.  He had no stomach for it.

Together, the two were bringing the united South up north under the guise of opposing and putting down the North’s aspiration for their confederacy.  He just hoped that the dragon and wolf could avoid a senseless war.

 

**Edric**

Edric sat his desk in the royal quarters in the Red Keep.  He had loved it at Storm’s End, but he had made the right decision to remain with the Queen.  He was being groomed to be an integral part of her world government.  She had conquered both Westeros and Essos, west of the Jade Sea.

She needed valued and trusted diplomats and ambassadors to make sure her rule was appropriately applied across her vast empire. He knew the queen hated that old world order, and was starting to bring into existence a new order.  It was apropos.  It was her will and drive that would hold it together.

His desk was piled with books on the history of the Free Cities.  He had asked for them, along with the history of Valyria in particular.  Its technology and the road works they had built were still viable nearly five hundred years after its doom, and that completely fascinated him.

The Queen had him studying philosophy and theorems on governance.  He was being tutored each day for two hours in both the High Valyrian and Dothraki languages.  The Queen wanted to be able to communicate with Edric in her native tongues.

After being given the choice by the Queen, he had decided to use the name of his father.  He was sorely afraid the Queen would balk at his decision.  The Queen had offered all the bastards this choice, but he was the only one so far to take up the offer to take his father’s name.  Most kept their bastard names, some took the name of their lovers and one had taken the name of his Master. Two had adopted the last name of Targaryen.  Again, to Edric’s surprise, the Queen allowed this. 

He alone chose to use the name of his disgraced father.  He wanted his father’s name because he thought it would have some cache in Essos.  They would know of his exile and dissipation, but it would be second-hand and distant.  His father had been King for close to twenty years.  He knew it would at least make some people stop and take notice of him.  He would use any advantage he could find.  He would use his competence to keep their attention once he had it.

In another few months, he would be fully fluent in High Valyrian, Dothraki and Braavosi - a corrupted version of Valyrian.  Mastering the former made using the latter much easier.

He was learning his lessons on governance.  He read the philosophical works of Bracheqor Hartel, Garraro Essah and Irraquo Eranerris.  These men espoused the rights of the common man, believing they had certain inalienable rights.  He was inspired by the words he read. He could not wait to help the Queen institute and implement her plans, which they both hoped would lead to a better life for many in Essos and Westeros.

The Queen would visit him, and they would talk about the future and their hopes to bring a better world into existence.  She would laugh gently at his jests, and her smile made his heart beat harder in his chest. He had heard the rumors about the Queen and her personal tastes.  He never tried to test the waters with her.  He had to admit he had his father’s weakness for the ladies, but did not in any way want to leave a trail of illegitimate children across the continents the way he had.  He was fine finding his pleasures in the high end brothels.  These women knew their trade, and were quick to take the moon tea when with issue.

The last few times the Queen had visited Edric, she had Arya Stark with her.  And that is when he truly gave up any desire for her.  It was obvious these two were meant for each other.  He mused that maybe he should have punched her lights out when he first met her - of course if he’d tried, she would have gutted him. 

Edric Baratheon was a diplomat, and not a warrior.  He was lover of the good life, and having more of it.  He did not want to lose teeth and have his nose rearranged all over his face.  He would leave the good dragon to the good direwolf and remain whole. It was actually quite cute the way they were hiding their true affections from one another, but no one else.   The Queen practically swooned whenever she made Arya giggle.

He had talked to his half brother and sister, Gendry and Mya, about the Queen’s strange reluctance to impose her will on Westeros.  It was almost as if she had become afraid of her capacity to wreak havoc on a scale unimaginable.  Daenerys had accomplished more than any of her forbears of her lineage.  From what Edric read in the histories, Daenerys Targaryen with only three dragons had done more than old Valyria had with the sky filled with them.

The Queen seemed to have the ability to think outside of the book, and her focus on achieving her goals was unmatched.  The old dragon lords had easily let themselves get sidetracked with gluttony and cruelty.  Daenerys Targaryen never lost sight of her goals.  She set her goals, and developed well thought and meticulously planned campaigns to achieve them.

She was something new.  She was something superior.  He was just happy to serve her.

When he was ready, he was to sail to Pentos and meet up with Illyrio.  Once established he would be taken to Braavos and the First Sealord Lysicho Marrus.  He was to establish contacts with both.  The Queen wanted to have an emissary who could work with both the sovereign power of Braavos, and the unofficial power behind the curtain that operated many of the levers in Pentos and Braavos. Both had sworn allegiance to her, but she was wise enough to know that the Free Cities would have their own objectives.  She had not conquered them as she had Slaver’s Bay.  The ‘free’ cities had seen her might, and had capitulated without any fight. 

Of all the “free” cities, only Braavos had truly been free.  The Sealords ruled for all; the great and the small. But, despite this, the Queen had as much distrust for the bastion of Braavos as she had for her defeated colonies.  She had an uneasy disquiet with the Iron Bank, and they held too great a sway. Daenerys found it distasteful that the Iron Bank could at any time call in the debts of Westeros to force financial calamity and insolvency on the continent.  She would never allow that. 

She planned to co-opt them from the inside.

Edric was to establish her direct presence in Braavos, and get the pulse of the city and its leaders.  He planned on making his Queen proud of his efforts.

 

**Daenerys**

She sound of the whetstone sliding up her blade filled Daenerys Targaryen with a sense of well being.  She watched the stone slide up the impossible sharp edge of Foe Hammer, one of the ancestral blades of her progenitors.  She had come to feel an extreme distaste for Aegon, for removing his younger sister’s exploits from the annals of history, just because she had the audacity to love her sister more than _him_.

To Daenerys, it made perfect sense.  What woman would not have chosen their sister in such a situation?  A woman should always choose a woman for her mate, as she saw it.  She ran the whetstone up the blade again and again.  She loved the feel of her hand moving up the blade of her rune sword, without any imperfections to make her hand flex or clench.  Her sword’s keen edge was perfect, as always.  She heard the sounds of wood striking wood.

Syrio and Barristan were standing together to watch Arya Stark take on her blood riders.  Off to the left, Gendry and Mya were trying to split each other’s heads open with their weapons.  Mya was getting the best of Gendry, when he forgot his lessons on how to use the war hammer.  The young man would roar his agitation at Mya, who was blocking and slipping his wild attacks.  He would snatch his war hammer back, and then Mya would move in for a ‘killing’ stroke.  They both wore chain mail, and pulled their blows at the last moment as they fought on and on.

Mya would kiss Gendry, and he would huff and puff and then smile.  All the time as they fought he had a big smile on his face.  The boy was a lout, but a loveable one.

Arya was pivoting and slashing out with deadly purpose.  She was using a wood practice broadsword, and a wooden facsimile that Syrio had carved personally for her, so she could use her beloved Needle in her right hand.  She attacked with her left hand, her sword a blur, and her right hand blocking and deflecting arakhs. Syrio told the Queen that Arya was definitely left handed, but her ability to use her right hand now that she was putting her mind to it was proving she was a latent ambidextrous. 

As Daenerys watched, she saw Arya hook the inside crescent of Jhogo’s arakh and whip her hand down and behind her, throwing him off balance and causing him to sprawl forward. Before Arya could slash with her practice sword, Aggo and Rakharo roared, charging the Stark girl.  Dany sat up on her seat, but relaxed when Arya sidestepped Rakharo, sticking out her foot and tripping the roaring Blood Rider.  Arya swatted him on his ass after he passed her body, making him squeal. 

Aggo charged her, but she used her broadsword to block the vicious downward swipe of his arakh, and while blocking she brought Needle up and hooked it on the inside crescent of the arakh, and twisting the blades in opposite directions she torqued the weapon out of his hands.  She wheeled around low and swiped her broadsword in a vicious arc, making Jhogo stumble back to keep his shins from being whacked hard.  Arya dove forward into a roll, and came up with both blades in a windmill fashion driving the blood rider back.  She dove to the side, sensing the other two blood riders charging at her.  They bowled over the Queen’s first blood rider.

Daenerys laughed hard, watching the Bloodriders throw their arakhs down and chase the Stark girl as she threw down her own weapons and took off laughing, hurling insults back over her shoulder at the laughing Blood Riders. They had taken an instant liking to the girl.

Daenerys thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye then, but – no, it must have been her imagination.  She could have sworn that the ghost runes on Foe Hammer had been flickering and moving, and that the ouroboros were dancing, twisting around themselves.

Dany shook her head and looked again, but the runes and ouroboros were locked deep in the metal, unmoving.  _That is what happens when you let your thoughts drift.  You start to see things._

Dany was so pleased to see how well the ‘bastard’ children of Robert Baratheon were doing.  She had hated the fact that Robert Baratheon had fathered so many children, and not taken responsibility for any of them.  Worse, society was punishing them by forcing them to live with names associated with bastardy. She was expunging this particular crime and sin.  She had vowed to institute equal primogeniture in all of Westeros, so a female child could inherit the throne as it was done in Dorne.  This was instituting simple decency.  She did not see much blowback from the conservative forces against Westeros on these issues.  Her regency would prove that a woman could rule every bit as well as a man. 

She only wished she would not have to fight all of society to institute the right for a man or woman to marry whom they would.  She deserved the right to marry Ary- anyone she wanted.  Renly and Loras deserved the right as well, without having to hide their love in the shadows and take false wives to hide their true natures.

Daenerys sighed, watching Arya dodging Aggo and Rakharo, making them run into and rebound off each other.  Didn’t she deserve the right to follow her heart after all the good she had already done, and what she still planned to accomplish?  Daenerys sighed again, looking at Gendry and Mya affectionately practicing their war arts.

She had been following all the former bastards, and visiting them in turn when she had time.  She had been most pleased with what she found. All the children were thriving, as well as the mothers that were burdened with the label of having a child out of wedlock.  The woman suffered with the stigma, but the man did not.  The child’s bastard surname was a millstone around both of their necks.  With that yoke removed, the women and children were advancing in their lives.  She felt a warm spot in her heart, thinking about giving these children the future they could have had with their royal heritage.

This was why she wanted to become Queen.  To accomplish good.  Not to be served herself, but to serve others.

All the children were tall and hale for their ages.  It was obvious that thee seed was strong with Robert Baratheon.  They all seemed to be spitting images of him as well.  She wondered how the man could never have questioned that all his ‘bastards’ were dark of hair and blue eyes, while his ‘own’ children were pale, blonde, and green eyed.

Daenerys wondered what would have happened had anyone ever discovered the incestuous secret of Cersei and Jamie Lannister.  They seemed to have redeemed themselves, regardless.  Judging by the reports from Dorne, it was only a matter of time before Obara and Cersei consummated the love they obviously shared for each other.  Jamie had been redeemed by the love he had for Brienne.

She wondered how Cersei could be so blind to her attraction to the sand snake.  Everyone else could see the attraction she felt for the daughter of Oberyn.  Daenerys knew _she_ would _never_ miss any signs of Arya’s attraction to her.  Sadly, there was none beyond friendship, and a hero worship complex she did not deserve. 

Daenerys was most pleased with the three eldest of Robert’s children - Mya, Gendry and Edric were doing very well.  She would be able to make good use of all of their skills.  Of the three, Edric was going to be her most valuable in the end.  His intelligence, dedication, and ability to process information and work the Game of Thrones would make him very valuable indeed. Gendry and Mya would give her excellence in immediate services, in making the weapons that her own household and guard would use, and the care of their horses.

Daenerys again focused on the pair fighting.  Gendry was finally starting to remember the lessons that Barristan had been patiently teaching him, over and over.  She smiled smugly, knowing that her Arya only needed to be shown something once before she internalized the lesson, and never forgot it.  Indeed, her Arya was the perfect pupil.  Daenerys squeezed her thighs together, thinking of another lesson she would like to instruct Arya in.

Arya and her three blood riders were walking back together.  They had taken to calling her the grey-eyed wolf in Dothraki, which she was still having a hard time understanding. At night she was giving Arya lessons in both Valerian and Dothraki.  Arya was picking up the Valyrian very well now.  Her learning of Dothraki was proving to be more difficult for the girl but recently it started to improve. She had noticed that her Blood Riders appreciated Arya’s cool, collected demeanor.  She never got overly excited or emotional.  They also enjoyed her sense of honor, and wry sense of humor.

Another thing she had noticed immediately was Arya’s egalitarian attitude.  She moved as easily among the common man as she did with the highborn.  Daenerys had read that Eddard Stark had taken his meals while freely mingling with the vassals under his rule.  She had not really believed it at first, but seeing how Arya did not have one pretentious hair on her body had made a believer out of Daenerys.

Arya had what Daenerys had heard called the ‘common touch’.  Arya’s non-pretentious ways made people like her, and want to bond with and follow her.  Daenerys knew that if the teenager chose to, she could turn on her innate charm to have those of regal birth equally enthralled. From what Daenerys had seen so far, Arya did not have the same desire to rule as she did.  Arya had shown no interest in leading vast armies or navies, or playing the Game of Thrones.

The girl was a warrior. 

She had been debriefed by Colton about how well and bravely Arya had fought to defend the river frigate of House Tully when it had been attacked by river bandits.  Arya had been in the thick of the fight, and had not shied away from her first conflict. Now that she had been bloodied, she would be like the animal on her House’s banner in combat.

Daenerys was mooning over Arya again, and shook her head to snap out of it. The girl was her royal hostage, who Eddard Stark had placed in her care. _Stop being a horn dog, woman._

Daenerys ached to see Arya look at her, like she looked at the Stark girl when she wasn’t looking.  She would be willing to fight heaven and earth to have her as consort!  She smirked sadly, and shook her head.  _Down there, tiger,_ Daenerys thought to herself.  She had to be careful when her emotions were aroused.

She remembered how good Arya had been with the younger children of Robert Baratheon.  She had played with and teased with the children, making them blush and laugh as they fell in love with the Wolf girl. The children had crawled all over Arya, who laughed and mockingly complained, all the while wrestling with the children and chasing them, making sure to let them win.

Daenerys’ heart clutched in her chest as she thought of Arya and her lost Kiserri playing together.  Her little blood rider would have Arya Stark wrapped around her little finger, and Arya would have the little girl calling her mommy within a day.  She knew it.

 _Gods we could have been the perfect family_ , Daenerys thought sadly.

 

**Aurola Glovelyn**

Aurola held her magnifying glass over the pearl necklace she was making for her client Cathelyne Tarlor.  Not long ago, Aurola had worked in a mid-tier brothel that brought in clients from all the economic strata of King’s Landing.  She had been one of the most requested whores.  She had been proud of her reputation in the brothel, as a whore who _always_ left the client satisfied.   

The brothel made sure the women were allowed to practice the types of sex that they enjoyed, but had the policy that both sexes were to be catered to.  She was thankful she did not have to do the more kinky sex.  There were plenty of women how liked it rough, doing gangbangs or getting it on with dogs and other animals.  The thing _she_ had not liked was sleeping with men.

Most of the time she had to fake her orgasms with them, but a few had known how to bone and she had relished fucking those men.  She never said no to an orgasm, but it was a woman’s touch that she craved.

The Queen had allowed her to put her past behind her - or so she had thought.  Aurola shivered, remembering the late morning and early afternoon.  Aurola slowly put her small drill bit to the pearl in its stone holder, which she had put underneath clasps to hold the pearl rigid and still.  She had used a punch to make a pilot hole for the drill bit.  Aurola slowly turned the handle of the drill, until the drill bit dug into the pearl. Once stable, she turned more forcefully, and slowly drilled the hole through it for the guide wire of the necklace.

Cathelyne Tarlor had come with her four year old daughter, who worshiped her Jadith.  The woman had a babysitter that was going to take the children to a children’s play palace that the rich took their children to for entertainment, giving their parents time to peruse their own tastes.  The girls were so excited, babbling as they left.  Aurola shivered, seeing the want in Cathelyne’s eyes.

The instant the girls were out the door, they were on each other kissing hungrily and stumbling to Aurola’s large bed. Soon they were naked, and Aurola used all her talents to make Cathelyne scream in orgasmic bliss.  The woman had then fallen on Aurola, sucking her off again and again.  She moaned and wept how much she loved and needed Aurola.  The woman had clung to her desperately as she fell asleep in post coital bliss.  Aurola extremely moved by the woman’s love for her.

Yesterday it had been sweet, young Airis Parsin in her bed, as Aurola’s five year old daughter was off with her grandmother in the brothel.  Airis was on her back as Aurola fucked her hard to orgasm with her strap-on and then did the woman doggy in the pussy and ass.  Then the woman had taken the strap-on and fucked Aurola blind.  The nineteen year old was gay to the bone like Aurola and instinctively knew how to please her woman, Aurola, in bed.

Aurola drilled out four more pearls, and then pulled out her rose-gold filled wire, stringing pearls on it. The pearls hung sweetly on the wire, their sides barely touching and perfectly aligned.

Aurola had the best of both words.  She had been making jewelry for the whores at her brothel, and now the Tangerine Palace too.  She was making a comfortable profit.  Whores needed to look nice for their higher-end clients, and especially when they went out as escorts to social events before taken to bed.

She looked at the design she had made for a flower that would rest on the right shoulder.  Cathelyn would supply the diamonds that would be set in the design.  Aurola was using a smith to create the clasp, and she would set the stones in the settings she would fashion out of silver wire.  She would cut, shape and weld them to the basic pattern.

After her initial shock over finding Cathelyn at her doorstep and realizing the true reasons for her being there Aurola had been delightfully surprised when first one and then her second favorite client had appeared at her door.  She had not thought to see the women again since she left the brothel.  She assumed they would find another whore to take her place.  She had been touched that they sought her out, and they had given her commissions, but it was quickly obvious they wanted to fuck and offered her huge sums of gold dragons.

She had initially been offended when her favorite two clients had showed up at her door. That had been her initial shock realizing they still wanted her sexually.  She was not a whore anymore.  She did not feel ashamed of her former profession – in fact, she had been proud of it.  It had supported her and her daughter, and she had many, many dear friends from the brothel that still visited her, and spent the night with Aurola fucking sweetly.  Aurola always enjoyed fucking the whores she had worked with.  They shared an intimate bond.  

With her two former clients, she had wondered why they would they want to fuck her in her new profession, when there many whores who would love to take them as their new clients?  Many, many women in the brothels preferred their own sex for intimate lovers, and men merely paid the bills as the saying went.

When she had initially refused, they had simply broken down weeping and looked so broken and sad to the core of the souls.  Cathelyn had said that only her love had made life tolerable.  Airis had brokenly sobbed, saying that she would slit her wrists thinking of having to fuck her hateful man if she could not have her love.  That was when it hit Aurola.  Her two most cherished clients were in love with her.  The love she had secretly felt for them had been reciprocated.  A whole new world of possibilities opened up for Aurola.

Aurola had her daughter going to a tutor four days a week, six hours a day in the morning.  The Queen had made it clear she wanted the children of Robert Baratheon taught by the best tutors.  They would be very well educated.  Her daughter would know how to read, write and do sums.  Her daughter Jadith would be taught about the world, and have all the options.  If she wanted to be a whore, so be it.  If her daughter wanted to be a jeweler, that would be nice.   If she wanted to be a diplomat for Daenerys, she would make her mother happy.  Her daughter would have the options she did not, when she was kicked out of her home for being an unnatural deviant.

Aurola’s mornings were free.  She shivered as she made her appointments with each woman.  Then she took both to her bed.  The sex had been so good.  The women were so starved for her touch that it was intoxicating.  They nearly swooned at _her_ touch.  Gods they had cummed so hard in her mouth.  She moaned remembering their sweet taste in her mouth.  Aurola secretly loved both of the women too.  Gods their lovemaking was so intense.  They exhausted themselves in gut wrenching orgasms her bedroom thick with the musk of happy worn out pussies. 

Aurola started on a ring she was resizing for a new client. The man wanted to give his future wife his mother’s wedding band.  She had given him a set of ring gauges, and he came back with the size needed.  She pulled out her ring stretcher that the Queen had gifted her with when she set up Aurola with her business. One gift of many she had been given, to make her a success in her chosen field.

Aurola matched the appropriate roller to the ring band size, and put it in the device.  She twisted the control handle.  She smiled, watching the ring increase in size while still retaining its original round shape, all without damaging the stone.

Cathelyn had left her only half an hour ago, and her body was still shivering from all the sweet orgasms they had shared.  Her lover’s husband was in Oldtown on some business trip, and fucking his two mistresses.  Her bedroom was so hot and thick with sweet pussy musk.  She moaned, thinking of the sweet smell of Cathelyn’s cunt grinding down on her face as her lover rode her face.  Cathelyn’s heavy tits swirling on her sweat soaked chest.  Aurola so loved to look up and see that sweat drip and fling off Cathelyn’s swirling and flopping tits and the way the sweat ran down her belly in rivulets as she fucked Aurola.  Cathelyn’s exploding twat had filled Aurola’s mouth to overflowing again and again with sweet hot cum.

They had ended their lovemaking with a wild tribbing that wrecked her bed and put another huge wet spot on the mattress as their cunts had exploded simultaneously gushing hot cum that soaked pussies, thighs, bellies, asses and her bed with hot glistening cum that quickly soaked into the mattress.  Aurola had rubbed her face in the mattress savoring the essence of her lover before she put on loose breeches and a blouse to work further on her creations.

Aurola used her magnify glass to examine the ring stone setting.  One leg was loose, and she used a blunt edge punch and a pick to tease the leg back snugly against the large diamond.

Airis’ husband had just recently embarked on a trip to Pentos, to secure a contract for his father.  Aurola smiled wickedly.  Both of the women were free for at least three weeks. 

Her sweet daughter would be spending the entire weekend with their grandmother.

Tomorrow night both women would be in her bed and fucking exuberantly.  The women knew nothing of each other, but Aurola would finesse the situation.  They loved her so deeply, and were so sweet and caring.  She had plans that involved all three of them, and Cathelyn’s daughter.  Soon they would be a family raising their children they would raise as one.

She knew the times were changing.

Two days ago the Queen and her ‘hostage’ had visited her again.  The wolf girl had been with the Queen the last two times Daenerys had visited her establishment to check on her and Jadith.  It warmed her heart, how the Queen was so interested in her daughter’s tutoring sessions.

The Queen was so deferential to the Stark girl, and the Stark obviously worshiped the ground the Queen walked on.  Their first visit, the whore turned jewel smith had wondered if their feelings were strictly platonic for the first half of the visit.  They were so formal and genteel with each other.  Then the Queen had bent over to look through her magnifying glass, marveling at how it made the ruby she was looking at sparkle.

Arya Stark was practically drooling, looking at the Queen’s tight ass jutting out as she looked at the stone.

With the Queen’s second visit with Arya, she was constantly touching Arya to make points and the wolf girl was ‘accidently’ brushing and pressing into the Queen whenever Dany showed her something. 

They both had it _bad_.

Yesterday when they were visiting and standing just that little bit too close, her daughter had just arrived home from the tutor. When she had seen Daenerys, Jadith had squealed and jumped up into the Queen’s waiting arms.  “Aunt Dany!”

Then she noticed Arya Stark.  Jadith had been hesitant and unsure, until Arya started making funny faces and gesticulating, making strange sounds.  Soon her daughter was begging to be held by the girl.

Aurola smiled.  They would both make great mommies to their children.  Then her daughter had upped the ante further.  She looked at Dany from Arya’s arms and announced: “Horsey! I want to ride Horsey!”

The Queen had looked mortified.  She did not mind getting on her hands and knees with just her to see, but now she had Arya there and was unsure.

Arya had immediately saved the day.  The Stark girl had put her daughter down on the floor, and then followed her down.  Arya got on her hands and knees, and neighed and stomped the floor with her palm.  Jadith had squealed and climbed on Arya’s back, as the hostage horsed around on the floor with Aurola's daughter.  Her daughter had whooped and laughed so loud.

When Aurola looked at the Queen watching, she saw tears running down her cheeks.  That was when the whore-turned-jeweler knew the Queen had once had a daughter herself.  She felt a lump in her throat.  She reverently hoped that the Queen and her future wife would have a daughter of their own someday.

The Queen wiped her eyes, and got on her hands and knees and bumped into Arya, and Jadith crawled from back to back as the two women laughed with her and smiled goofily.  Both women, happily and without any pretense, let her daughter ride on their backs for ten minutes as they neighed and pretended to try and buck her off.

Aurola knew the kingdom was in good hands with those two.

Aurola looked at the clasp she would use for her pearl necklace. Soon she would start making her own.  Her last experiment had almost been perfect.

Once the Queen took Arya as her woman and married her, things would change for the better.   The Queen would proclaim that right that all should have - the right to marry whomever they chose.  Daenerys would never hide her love in the shadows.  Aurola would talk to the Queen on her next visit, after her inevitable marriage. 

She would remind the Queen of her heritage.  She was the breaker of chains.  She had shattered and removed the chains of Essos.  She had put an end to the chains that one could see.  But there was yet a more insidious form of slavery - the slavery of tradition, and the betrothal of young girls against their will, to men they did not know, and often were twice their age and cruel.  These high, noble women were treated no better than cattle. 

Aurola only had to look at her two loves.  Daenerys Targaryen needed to break the invisible chains that bound those women, and robbed them of their free will.  Women needed the right to control their own bodies.  They needed to be free to seek their destinies as they saw fit, not sold off to the highest bidder or given away to a man they may hate to further their House’s dreams of bettering itself. Daenerys needed to free all women from that heinous tradition.

The Breaker of Chains had more chains to burst asunder.

When she did, she would ask the Queen to grant women the same right men had. The right to divorce.  She would have her two wives then.  She licked her lips in anticipation.

 

**Mya**

The party had left the Red Keep early in the morning.  The Queen had decided that there would be no meetings or audience with supplicants this day.  She declared that all needed to take a break from the preparations to move north.

Troops were arriving daily from the local lords.  The inns were full of troops.  These were troops  with money that could afford not to bivouac in the tents sprouting up around the King’s Landing.  Troop ships were beginning to pull into port from Essos. The city states constantly warring on each other had required them to build fleets of troop transport.  With the peace the Queen had imposed, these ships were for her use now.  Sailors with coin to spend were flooding the establishments in King’s Landing, and the City was flush with money.

The Queen had made sure to spare the navies of the cities she conquered.  Most of the foot soldiers would sail North to reduce time, and keep long trains from having to follow the troops to provide food, water and shelter. 

The first wagon trains had started to move north to congregate on the border of the Riverlands.  The Queen could have sent them further North on the word of Eddard Stark. She held back out of caution, but also to keep the façade that the Riverlands would be hostile to the Queen’s advance north intact.

The group moved up the King’s Road that led from the Red Keep, to the Gate of the Gods and the beginning of the King’s Road proper.

As they had ridden the road within the curtain wall, Gendry had told her about some of the landmarks they passed moving toward the gate.  He pointed out the Central Square, a green space reserved to give the citizens a greensward to play and relax in.  To the left he had pointed out the Guildhall of the Alchemists.  He wondered why it still stood, since they had nothing to offer in these times.

He had shown her Visenya’s Hill, and told her about Visenya being one of Aegon’s wives.  How he had married his older sister out of duty, when he had actually only loved Rhaenys, his younger sister.  He told Mya that the sisters had not even liked each other, and that Visenya was happy when her younger sister had perished in Dorne.  It allowed Visenya to have her brother’s full love.

Mya had noticed the Queen’s knuckles turning white as they balled up into fists.  It seemed that the Queen did not agree Gendry’s narration.  She wondered what the Queen felt the true story was.

They saw in the distance to the left, on a small hillock, the Great Sept of Balor.  They both snorted at the structure.  They had no use for their old trite strictures.  They did not believe in their seven faced god.

They passed through Cobbler’s square, where many artisans practiced their craft.  They passed shops of various garment makers, experts in leather, small tool and dye vendors, jewelry makers and other craftsmen and women.

They then passed through the open gates that had a heavy guard.  Mya looked out over the grassland surrounding the keep.  They moved at a faster gait to an open area that had been reserved for the Queen’s party, about a hundred yards from the gate.

Arya’s Direwolf ran off in a wild run, her tongue hanging out. The great beast stretched out her legs as she ran down the King’s Highway, dodging around the traffic out on the road.  Word had filtered out about the Direwolf, and most paid it no heed.  It was still funny to watch horses buck and men jerk, holding their weapons close when the wolf went running past.

Mya moved her horse to the hobble line, and tied her horse to it.  She waited for Gendry to join her.  Along with them, the queen and Arya dismounted in unison.  Mya smirked.  The Queen and Arya were in sync, most of the time.  They were not even aware at how they moved in harmony so often now.

Barristan and Syrio were with them to train and spar.  The Queen’s bloodriders had ridden out with them as well.  Currently they were giving their mounts their heads and letting them gallop, enjoying the air running through their long hair, making their bells tinkle.

The Queen had put her bells in for this day.  Mya understood she was aiming to impress all the mustering troops and commanders who would see her.  This was the woman who was a Dothraki Khal. 

Mya was sure that the Queen had over fifty bells in her hair.  Mya had heard Daenerys had many more such bells she could wear if she so chose.  The bells chimed so beautifully, and the sun made her white hair glow.  The silver bells glinted, adding beautiful highlights to the Queen’s hair in the bright sun.  The woman truly was lovely.  If she and the Queen were not already spoken for, she might be tempted to make a play for her.  Living in King’s Landing had opened her eyes to so many new ideas.

Soon she and Gendry were sparring with Barristan, as he continued to hammer into her stubborn partner the basics on how to use the war hammer.  Barristan was constantly swatting her love in his ass with the side of his sword. They were both wearing chainmail, and working with real weapons as they moved at three quarters speed.

Arya and Dany were fighting each other with practice swords, and moving with a speed that was truly frightening to watch.  Their swords cut through the air in a constant blur.  Syrio would move in to attack one or the other suddenly.  They seemed to have cat-like reflexes, and a sixth sense. They would whir to meet the sudden attack, and then fight off the two attackers for a minute before Syrio would step back away from their sparring.  He would wait and then attack again suddenly. 

The three Bloodriders returned, and Mya sparred with them.  They were gentle with her.  Their arakhs were a totally foreign weapon to her.  They would correct her stance, and the way she should attack them. They showed her how to deflect their curved blades and to hook them which took precise timing.

After an hour, Mya moved to archery.  Practice dummies had been set up and she strung her yew wood longbow.  She started to fire arrows at the dummies.  There was a strong breeze coming from the west. 

Mya gnashed her teeth with many shots barely hitting inside the rings.  She refused to let the wind stop her from practicing.  She had to learn to compensate for the wind to become truly proficient with the bow, and only practice would help her improve.

After ten minutes Arya joined her.  Arya praised her for her archery in the wind.

She asked if she could shoot Mya’s longbow.  Mya had seen that Arya used a traditional bow from the north.  It was only four feet long, with about sixty pounds of pull.  Her own bow was over six feet long, and had one hundred and twenty pounds of pull.

Mya started to say something when Arya took the bow and one of her longer arrows.  She was going to tell the small woman that the heavy pull was extremely hard to draw back.  The remark died in her mouth when the small woman easily pulled the string back to her ear, and let the arrow loose.  It hit dead center on her target.

Arya smirked at her discomfiture.  Arya then started to give her lessons on how to calm her breath, and let her heart rate slow before she fired.   Mya found she liked the strong, small girl.  She was muscular, where the Queen was like a whip.

She felt comfortable with the Stark girl.  She wanted to ask the girl if she was in love with the Queen, but decided to not embarrass her.  It would happen soon enough, she supposed.  She hoped one or the other of them would take matters into their hands.  If she had waited for Gendry, she would have died an old maid. 

The Queen looked happy.  Especially when she stared at Arya when she thought no one was looking.  She had the softest, sweetest smile.

Mya looked back at the keep and started.  Standing on a merion on the left most outer guard tower was a woman.  She was small, and wore only a green tunic.  She had green hair that whipped in the air.  The woman was clearly looking down at them. 

She looked harder, and felt her body start again.  The woman’s eyes were _not_ natural.  They were large, and entirely green - she had no whites to her eyes! Her eyebrows canted up at an unnatural angle towards her hairline.  The eyebrows also green.  The blowing wind exposed her ears, and they had points.  Each ear flared back to two points! 

The woman did not move at all, even with the strong gusts of wind that buffeted her body and made her hair and tunic whip around.

Mya turned to Arya, and gripped her arm.

“Arya!  Look at the gate and the left most tower!  There is a strange woman on it!”

 They both turned to look but no woman was there.

But she had been there!  Mya was sure of it. Arya laughed, turning back to shoot her bow at the targets, landing them all in the center ring.  Arya told her that she needed to do better than that to distract her.

She knew there had been a woman there.  She looked again, seeing nothing.  Oh well. 

 

**Epilogue**

Laina Baerley finished cleaning up the guts, scales and heads of the days catch that she had gutted and cleaned.  She and her mother would go to the fish market with Grahar Whitehill.  He was a simple man in his early thirties that worked in their restaurant.  He had a simple mind, and always had a smile on his face.  He would carry some of the items back to their establishment to be prepared for the first meals.

She and her mother haggled and bickered with the fishermen to make sure they received a fair price.  Satisfied with the various items they ordered, they would all be delivered to their establishment on the first run into town the local runners made. 

She and her mother gutted the mackerel and shelled oysters, clams and snails. 

Her wife already had the fires going, and had her skillets and woks prepared for the first meals.  Kelia Gower had proven to be an excellent cook.  Her mother had nothing but praise for how fast her wife learned the recipes, and her use of spices and herbs was already masterful.

Kelia had glowed under her mother’s praise. Kelia and her mother cooked all day, preparing food for the locals and the constant stream of traffic from Evenfall Hall that came to the port for business, or just to have a fresh seafood meal.

They had only been in business for six weeks, but their establishment had already gained a reputation for the excellence of their food and their fair prices. Word of the excellent new restaurant spread among the locals and had started to spread across Tarth.

They had ten tables inside the restaurant, and six more under the canopy in front of the building.  Kelia hummed and smiled at her wife as she cooked.  Laina moved into the back to clean the vegetables they prepared for the daily fare.

She would kiss her wife sweetly.  Those kisses often turned passionate until her mother reminded them that they had a business to run.  Kelia would then grope her ass when she turned to get back to her workstation out front.  She attracted customers easily as she conversed with them, and took their orders.  Grahar and a new employee hired the week before took the fare from the kitchen to the tables.  Grahar always happy when he was working.  The smile on his face infectious.  The increase in traffic had her wife and mother cooking all day.  Laina was so pleased with their business.

They closed the business with the late afternoon meal.  As they became more established they would hire employees to have meals for the night.  They were making quite a profit with the money they were making currently.

After they cleaned up and ate a light dinner, the mother went to her quarters at the back of the first floor.  Kelia and Laina went upstairs to their suite of rooms.

Laina wanted to make love now immediately but Kelia insisted that she let her give Laina her nightly one hour lessons in reading and writing.  Initially she had balked.  Why did a penniless girl from Fishmonger Square need to learn to read and write?  It was important to Kelia that she learned and she had started to cry at her balking.  Laina had folded fast.  She could not stand to see her sweet wife cry.  Her wife had given up everything for her.  It touched Laina that Kelia cared for her so much.  That Kelia wanted her to learn her letters.

They had been making love six weeks ago in the royal haylofts as they always did as often as they could.  Laina liked fucking in the stables of the royals when she had found a blind path up to the haylofts that were not guarded.  It made her feel powerful to fuck in the realm of royalty.  For the poor girl it was a way to thumb the royalty in the eye.  It was intoxicating to fuck in a royal establishment.

She had been on her back with Kelia riding her face hard and screaming with orgasm when Laina nearly bit her sweetie’s clit when she saw the Queen standing over them.  Kelia took a minute to register her presence.  Her mind lost on her orgasmic high as her body flipped and jackknifed so hard.  Even with her shook Laina continued sucking on her lover’s clit hard.  She might as well as enjoy her last taste of the wife of her heart.  They were doomed.  Her desires to live dangerously had risen to bite her in the ass.

Kelia finally noticed the Queen standing right in front of her.  Her sweet Kelia mashed her pussy hard into her mouth to keep her quiet.  Kelia’s first words to their Queen were “It is _my fault_ my Queen!  I seduced Laina and told her if she did not submit to my unnatural advances I would ruin her business!”  Laina could not speak with her mouth full of wet pussy.

The Queen’s eyebrow cocked and then her lips began to quiver.  The Queen then started to laugh and held up her hand for Kelia to stop her lies to protect her love.  The Queen told them she had come to help them.  She had an offer for them.  She would give them a new life in Tarth.  She had prepared a business for them that Laina and her mother could fall into and start to run immediately.  The Queen had set it all up.

All they had to do was leave tonight. The Queen told them to come to the Red keep two hours after sundown.  The Queen told them to bring Laina’s mother as well.  Laina felt like she was in a dream.  A sweet magical dream.

She left them as silently as she had appeared.  Laina and Kelia had been left stunned in the Queen’s wake.  It was Kelia that started to jump up and down saying “yes, yes, yes, yes!” and shaking Laina with happiness.  Laina’s stupor dissipated seeing the radiant joy beaming off her love’s face.  She was ecstatic for their suddenly new future together.  She had a hard time believing it but the Queen had indeed been before them just now promising them a better new life.  She stared at her sweet Kelia.  This high noble woman wanted to give it all up for a lowly fishmonger urchin.

Laina had started to protest that Kelia could not sacrifice her life for her.  Kelia got hot at that and made it clear in no uncertain terms that Laina belonged to her.  The fishmonger had been so touched.  Laina had taken her precious sweet love into her arms kissing her deeply with all the love in her heart.  They had fucked for another hour with soul crushing orgasms of pure fucking bliss. 

Her mother had jumped at the unexpected offer.  She had nothing to lose.  Her mother was as anxious for a better life too.  She murmured that she loved Kelia already and wanted to teach her all her culinary skills.  She was positive the lass would make an excellent cook.  Her wife had instantly taken to her new mother.  She murmured that Laina’s mother was much nicer than her own mother.  She wanted a new life desperately.

The queen had greeted them at the main gate and guided them into the courtyard at the appointed hour.  Laina nearly shit her breeches.  There in the courtyard was Drogon the queen’s great black dragon along with her white dragon. The queen had put gloves and chaps on them with an older stately man’s assistance.  The older man had helped them mount up the black dragon.  He climbed up after them and helped them settle down onto the large saddle.  He pointed out the grip rings for them to hold onto if necessary.

He dismounted and the Queen easily mounted her dragon without heat protection as she gathered their heat resistant garb and handed it down to a steward.  They watched the virile older man get up on the white dragon.

The dragons had launched into the air with a mighty push off with their legs and beating of their wings.  Soon the queen had them leaning down as they soared over the water and the dragons flew at a dizzying pace out to sea. 

As they traveled for the next eight hours they flew back over land and then water again.  About twenty minutes later they flew over land again. 

The queen announced they had arrived at Tarth.  Ten minutes later they sat down on the beach and the walked to the small town of Hardengate and she took them to a beautiful freshly painted store front.  She took them inside and announced this was their new business and home.  The queen showed them the kitchen, dining area and monger station and the living quarters.  The kitchen and monger station fully implemented with new ovens, friars and all the cooking utensils they would need and then some.

The Queen told them she knew of their employee with the simple mind.  He was on a ship on the way to Tarth to join them.  Laina gaped at her Queen.  The woman was a goddess!

The Queen hugged them and ordered them to be happy with a big smile.  Then the majestic woman surprised Laina by hugging them all and wishing them well.  Then then Queen and her knight were gone.

Now six weeks later Laina had finished her tutoring lesson for the night.  Kelia was effusive in her praise as she always was with Laina’s progress in learning her letters and she was now able to read simple words.  Her handwriting was shaky but she had learned how to write all her letters and numbers now.

Kelia purred “Now it is time for my reward!” with hot heat in her eyes.

Laina found hands pawing her and quickly divesting her of her clothing.  Kelia stood up and reached behind her neck and undid the clasps and let her dress drop exposing herself to Laina’s hot hungry gaze.   Kelia ran her hands up and down her voluptuous and tight body.  The slut squeezed her large breast and rubbed her dripping snatch through her light blue undergarment like a wanton whore.  A dark wet stain darkened the fabric over her camel toe slit.  Kelia’s large beast swayed as Kelia looked down at her with fuck hungry eyes.  Kelia then bent down slightly to remove her undergarment dropping them to the floor.  Her pussy was sopping wet.  Kelia ran her fingers up and down her wet groove and smiled coyly. 

Kelia’s musk hit Laina like a sledgehammer and growled smelling her wife’s arousal for her.  Laina could never get over how this drop dead beautiful porcelain doll who was so genteel and proper in public became a wanton whore in their bed.  Kelia was on Laina in a flash jamming Laina down on the mattress as she crawled up on top of her lover.  She pressed their full D cup tits together squishing them flat as arms and legs hooked and clasped pulling bodies tight.

Kelia’s tongue did not ask but demanded entrance to Laina’s mouth.  Laina whimpered in need and parted her teeth.  Kelia’s tongue surged into Laina’s mouth the instant the former urchin from fishmonger square parted her teeth.  Like an adder Kelia’s tongue wrapped around Laina’s tongue in fuck hunger.  Kelia gripped Laina’s hair with both hands and slammed her tongue down her wife’s throat making Laina cry out into Kelia’s hot wet devouring mouth.

They rolled around on their queen sized bed.  Now Kelia moved down and devoured Laina’s fat stubby nipples and hard sucked on them with cheek hollowing sucks and her left hand snaked down Laina’s flat bell and two fingers slowly sunk deep into Laina’s twat and pumped sensually in and out her dripping snatch.  Laina groaned gutturally deep in her chest in helpless pleasure.

Kelia nursed fiercely back and forth on flushed tits her tongue rasping turgid nipples.  Her fingers worked harder and faster in and out the soupy mess of her woman’s swollen muff. 

Laina was lost in pleasure.  She wondered yet again as her face slashed and eyes squeezed shut tight.  _Why had the queen come to them and saved them from a life of misery and loss_? _Why them_?

Liana’s belly was tightening and her cunt spasming hard on the three fingers now plunging in and out her sloppy wet cunt as it splattered out cum droplets.  Kelia was a total slut in bed as Laina gagged in helpless pleasure.  Kelia, the Lord’s proper and pristine daughter slammed her fingers hard in deep into her lover’s couchie.  The noble teenager moaned as she banged her wife’s cunt hard and steadily with her hand.  Her hand slamming into Laina’s swollen vulva the shocks going straight to the shiny nubbin jacked into by Kelia’s slamming bent thumb.  Kelia’s fingers piston hard in and out the soaked core of Laina’s fount. 

Liana was on the edge now.  Her belly tightened as she dug her heels into the mattress and lifted her cunt up into the fingers hammering her swollen muff.  Laina’s trim sucked and spasmed on the fingers that slammed home deep and hard into Laina’s spasming sopping wet cunt.  Her wife’s hand hammered her vulva and clit continuous with her hand a blur with her hard fucking of her sweet beautiful to her eyes wife.  The friction and jerking vibrations of impact made Laina’s clit scream in ecstasy.

 _Why had the Queen intervened in their lives_? 

Liana’s hips were jerking out of control now.  Her ass clenched jerking her snatch up into the air as Kelia hammered her cunt hard and deep just like she needed.

 _Of thank you gods for giving us this.  Thank you Daenerys Targaryen_!

“Cum for me Laina! Cum on my hand slut!  Cum for your Kelia!  Show me your love for me my beautiful fishmonger . . .  MY fishmonger!”

 _Oh gods Daenerys_! _Thank you for giving us a future; giving us life full of love and promise_!

With eyes squeezed tight shut Laina’s cunt exploded and scalded her with killing pulses of ecstasy again and again.  “FFFFUUCCCKKKKKKK! AAARRRUUNGGGGHHHHHH! UUUNNGGGHHNNNGGGGGG!” Laina screamed with pure love as her voice scaled up like she was being skinned alive.  Her hips jerked up violently jamming her splattering muff up into Kelia’s hammering thrusts fully burying her fingers deep into her lover’s spasming twat gripping tight on the fingers plundering her gushing cunt soaking Kelia’s hand and Laina’s groin, pussy, ass crack, belly and inner thighs.  “Aaaagghhhiieeeeee! Uunnnngghhiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Laina wailed in helpless pleasure and pure love.

 _Thank you Daenerys Targaryen for all this_!  _Thank **youuuuuuu**_!


	35. Mirror Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN # 1: Graphic F-solo masturbtion
> 
> AN # 2: This chapter and one other coming up soon will not fit the pattern of my other chapters. I started this story in July of 2015. in early August of 2015 i had written the second chapter. i then stopped and wrote 4 things i wanted to have in story. sort of way points. i doubt i will do that again.
> 
> one was Clash of Beasts a pivotal moment of Dany / Arya. i wrote another that will be a big pivot point for Arya / Dany. So these two i was easily able to incorporate into the story when it came time.
> 
> The two masturbation chapters i could not fit in that seemed right to the main flow of the chapters that all have multiple view points. the chapters before and after them are big and the View Points just did not allow for them to be grafted in.
> 
> Thus the two stand alone masturbation chapters. As i have shown i love to masturbate. Soooooo, though i know they disrupt the flow of how i write now i still want to use them. i created them and want to use them. Both masturbation chapters further the development of Dany / Arya relationship and both had a little humor with the second chapter more so.
> 
> The way i write changed a lot between when i wrote the stuff in August of 2015 and when i wrote where they got fitted in. Also my plans had changed. i worked them to try and make them graft in. Hopefully, succeeded.
> 
> There is tons of story coming. The March north is about to commence and much will happen on that March and at Winterfell. For anyone who knows the "Land" hopefully you will like what is about to happen. Purest will pull their hair out maybe but 44,000 years have passed and Stave led the Haruchai to reevaluate themselves.
> 
> Donaldson was always saying the Haruchai and Ramen were a passionate people. We will get to see that side when they "let their hair down". Oberyn will be both happy and pissed.
> 
> Since only Dany and Arya are in the masturbation chapters they are smaller. Won't have to invest as much time reading them. Rest of chapters will generally be much bigger with some split into two parts. Trying to not put out chapters larger than 30,000 words.

 Chatper 35

Mirror Mirror

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was excited to be putting her plan into effect today.  She had been frustrated by Arya’s modesty and Stark reserve. She had tried flirting that sometimes seemed to register but often the girl gave her slightly offended looks or seemed very uncomfortable.  Other times she was sure that Arya was responding to her overtures but then the next moment that hope was dashed.

This had been highlighted when she had pulled off her top to have Arya rub lineament into her supposedly sore shoulders.  Her nipples had been so erect they were painful.  Daenerys had adjusted the angle of her body to try and get her ‘royal hostage’ fingers on her breast.  The girl had absolutely refused to let her fingers roam.  Damnit!

Daenerys had been hurt and pissed at the seeming rebuff of her blatant and then almost desperate attempt to get the teenager to take ‘advantage’ of her.  It was not till later that the Queen started to realize that maybe, just maybe, the girl’s sheer inexperience and bashful reserve had prevented her from registering the Queen’s advances.  She had come to learn of the Stark reserve. 

Just when Daenerys felt like she had a grip on the Stark, grip (she wished!), the girl slipped through her fingers.  Dany was very aware of Arya’s right to her body and to not have herself coerced.  Daenerys had learned that lesson all too well in Essos.  She had had no control over her own body and would never subject another woman to that.  She wanted her women to want and desire her. 

She wanted the girl to come to her. She was still scarred after all these years from being handed to Drogo like a piece of meat to be fucked and thrown away.  Fortunately, she had been able to bend the man to her will slowly and surely.  She had become the master without him even realizing it.  She had then had to use her body with men to try and capture her throne.  She had hated it.  Daenerys had come to the place where she would never give herself to another unless she wanted and truly desired that person.  Like she desired one Arya Stark.

She did owe something to Khal Drogo though.  There was the one gift he had given the young thirteen year old.  He had given her the insight to dream of greatness.  In time she came to understand her true greatness and destiny.  She was the Mare that had mounted half the known world.

Daenerys would never force herself on any woman no matter how much she wanted the woman.  Daenerys knew she was in love with the Stark girl and hoped to get the girl to love her in return.  Her lonely nights galling to her.  To have her dream lover so close and yet so far away was frustrating to say the least.

The Queen was in a horny state.  It was a state that seemed perpetual now.  She was a woman who needed physical satisfaction to keep her equilibrium.  While she had been waring with the slave states and bringing the Dothraki to heal her time and energy were focused on conquering her enemies and starting to institute the reforms necessary to transform Essos.  She also had hopes to reform the codes and ethics of Westeros.  A big advantage she had in her homeland was that she did not have to fight slavery as she had in Essos.  It allowed for her to take a more genteel approach.

She had had to put all that on hold because of the vexation of Eddard Stark.  He had made the young Queen feel like pulling her hair out at times.  Since the arrival of his daughter and her hand delivered message her initial concerns had been much allayed.  Now she had to worry with forming up the South of Westeros to meet the call of confronting a foe she had been sure she had disposed.

She smiled to herself.  She was well on her way to achieving that goal.  She felt proud of her ability to finesse the situation and work the various Houses to do her will and not realize that their goal was in all reality her goal.

So, on the political and governance front all was well.  That was the side of Daenerys Targaryen that all saw.  She had another side.  The personal side of the Queen.  The side that desired and craved affection and love.  The side of her that needed a woman’s touch.  A touch she had suppressed and denied as she ran up against the bigotry and culture of Essos and she knew existed in Westeros.  Her need to conquer her foes and end slavery had been ascendant.  That need had suppressed her personal desires.

She had suppressed her desires for a woman to love.  She had denied herself the pleasure of having a woman making passionate love to her.  All rulers wanted that special someone to share the burden with.  Many rulers like herself craved the release that only great sex could give a person.  For Daenerys that touch could only come from a woman. 

She had tried to fake it in Meereen.  She had tried to suppress it since.  No more.  Tyrion had ignited her primal needs with his first overtures on that beach in Dorne.  He planted a seed that had taken root and fully bloomed.  Her desires for a woman’s touch could no longer be suppressed.

She had finally taken Tyrion up on his offer to provide nightly entertainment to reduce her stress levels and give her mind, body and soul the release that it had to long suppress.  She was so thankful she had finally taken him up on his offer.

He had provided willing prostitutes from the best brothels that catered to the rich and powerful wives of Lords, Sers and powerful business elites.  These whores constantly fucking women who were either desperate for the female touch or who needed to scratch their bi itch from time to time.  Daenerys and these women wanted to fuck women who themselves loved to partake of the fairer sex.  Daenerys wanted lesbian or bisexual sluts in her bed.

Daenerys Targaryen was definitely of the former group.  She had fallen on each whore who graced her bed with a rabid fuck hunger.  She was making up for lost time.  Gods she was in the heavens once more dining on succulent sloppy wet cunt meat and shoving her tongue deep up spasming assholes.

She had sucked off each whore who in turn was sucking her off so hard and long.  She tribbed and finger fucked the willing whores to wailing and wild flipping orgasms.   She again was in heaven tribbing pussy to pussy or on a woman’s thigh, belly or ass were her favorites.

She loved to use toys and a strap-on.  She had fucked her begging whores bowlegged.  She generally liked to fuck her women one on one but she had often fucked the incestuous mother-daughter couple of Chataya and Alayaya.  She cherished fucking the couple who were married to each other.  They had taken their strap-ons and fucked the Queen nearly to a comatose blissful state.

Daenerys shivered thinking of both of their cocks slamming up her fuck holes and feeling their bulbous dickheads jerking over each other deep in her belly as hey seesawed their cocks so hard and deep in and out her ass and cunny.  She had cum so hard screaming like the proverbial banshees.  She loved it nasty with strap-ons and the whores gladly slapped and pulled her hair raking clipped nails down her body marking her that way and with vicious hickies that had her screaming in pain and bliss.

They ‘ _made_ ’ her do ATM and did A2P when she made it clear she wanted to be fucked that way without beforehand asking of permission.  She knew she could trust them as the choked her; half gasping her.  She was a switch and needed dominate women to be switches too so she could return the gift of rough sex with willing partners that craved it like she did.  And the mother-daughter whores, Chataya and Alayaya, craved a hard savage love fuck.  She would team up with the mother or other to fuck them DP and do all the nasty shit she loved. 

Dany was so happy that the whores had found Solaja Xo and vice versa.  They were so much in love and fucked _the_ way that Dany loved to fuck.  With total abandon and going for the brass ring again and again.

The Queen had heard all the reports from Varys and Tyrion’s snickers of how the Admiral was being boarded and thrown over the edge of her desk and fucked hard up her ass or being DPed like the willing wanton whore she was.  Having two madams as her wives had also given the Summer Islander admiral access to willing and wanton whores who craved to join the festivities.  Daenerys was happy for her loyal admiral.

The Queen always loved to fuck and fucked the night away with her extreme endurance and insatiable appetite for pussy and asshole.  To be fucked with strap-ons and to be fisted in her pussy and ass.  She was a total fuck fiend in bed and not ashamed one iota for it.  Daenerys reveled in her total sexual liberation and freedom.

The Queen had worn all her women out.  She would suck them off again and again.  She cherished feeling a pussy exploding in her mouth and flooding it with sweet hot creamy cum.  She never tired of it.  Even Chataya and Alayaya were exhausted as they did the Queen and teamed up with the sovereign to fuck the mother or daughter DP with all the nasty sex that the Queen longed and needed to do now that her appetites were again giving free reign again.  Dany never tired of eating women out.  She loved _pussy_!  She tribbed like her life depended on it.

What Daenerys had not fully realized till after the fact was that she had seen less and less prostitutes for the last two and half months.  She had started to fantasize and use her fingers and toys more and more to bring herself off.  She had fantasized about a particular girl she had seen through the eyes of Viserion.  A girl who had then come into her life.  A certain girl whose exuberance and wild antics had unknowingly captured her heart that day in her throne room.  Only now had the Queen come to fully understand that.

She had seen less and less of the prostitutes in a slow progression she had not realized at first.  She smiled reflecting on Chataya bemoaning the fact that her and her daughter no longer graced her bed.  She told the Queen that the whores who had graced her bed were almost begging to again to fuck the Queen.  Chataya and Alayaya had paid the whores extra for pleasing the Queen but they chuckled telling the Queen that the women would do it for free and then made it clear they would pay the madams to fuck the wild dragon in her quarters. 

To once more feel her mouth sucking them off and tongue fucking them so sweetly in the pussy and up the ass.  To feel the Queen finger blasting them to screaming orgasms in the pussy.  To feel her fist in their pussies and up their assholes.  To trib wildly and wrecking her bed.  To use toys and strap-ons to pound pussy and asshole to oblivion.  They wanted the Queen to pound their cunts and pulverize their exploding assholes to nirvana. 

The Queen never tired of hearing how great in the sack she was.  Daenerys preened when she was told what a great fuck she was.  It made her feel so sexy and desirable to hear that.  She had, since Arya arrived, stopped completely fucking any of the willing whores.  She wanted to fuck only one girl.  She wanted Arya Stark in her bed.  Every night.

Daenerys Targaryen sensed that the shy reserved girl was hiding a ravenous lesbian slut within her core and soul.  She just knew!  Well she was sure she knew it.  She had to be.  She simply had to be!  Her gaydar sometimes pinged so loudly with the girl she was worried she would get a migraine and the next time she was with Arya she became sure the girl was as straight as an arrow.  She was merely young and innocent waiting for the right man to come and grab her affections.  Those thoughts caused either a feeling of being ill or outright hostility towards any man Arya may find attractive.  _She wanted her_!

Such thoughts of Arya finding another attractive enraged the petite Queen.  Her rage notched up another level with the thought of Arya finding some man desirable over her.  _Arya had to be gay_!  _She just had to be_!  She wanted Arya all for herself.  It was obvious the Wolf girl was a virgin.  With her active life and warrior training she might not have a hymen for the Queen to take but she still wanted to be the first and only one to touch the girl.  Only she would fuck the sweet wolf of House Stark.  It would be Daenerys that would take her cherry and awaken the insatiable slut she knew resided in that sweet girl.  She would make Arya into a woman true. 

Arya would belong only to her and vice versa.  They would only love each other. 

The object of her love and suppressed rampant lust was right beside her at the moment.  Daenerys was controlling her hormones making sure to not overwhelm and or scare the girl away.  She was being extremely careful and diffident with the girl.  She had been sold off like a heifer cow and made to feel it by her brother.  That was how Khal Drogo treated Daenerys until she had learned how to bend the man to her will with first the help of Doreah and then her other sweet Dothraki handmaidens.

She had learned well how to please a man but even more so how to please women.  It was only women she longed to love and fuck.  Now that focus was only on Arya Stark.  They would only love each other.

Arya was telling her about how she was so excited by today’s sword lesson.  The new feints were so complicated and challenging.  Daenerys always loved the inflections in Arya’s voice when excited.  Passion for her sword lessons ringing true like a pealing bell.  The Queen longed to teach Arya another kind of sword lesson!

The young pale Targaryen Queen turned to look at her young ‘hostage’.  Gods she was so beautiful.  She was so animated talking with her arms waving and her nipples semi erect jutting out her top.  Daenerys nipples were rigid too with her sweat cooling her heated skin and more so with the lust she felt for the young princess.

The two practiced hard in the morning and worked up to the late morning and then went to Dany’s royal suite to bathe and prepare for the rest of the day.  Dany had to go to a quick small council meeting on finances for the war effort this afternoon.  There had been little requests for an audience with the Queen so she had put off till tomorrow having a hearing of grievances in the great throne room.  The Small Council meeting she had pushed back till the late afternoon.  It would be quick. 

She had other plans.  She smirked to herself at her ingenuity.  She would finally get to see what the shy Stark girl had denied her.  For too long!

Arya would spend the afternoon studying with various tutors.  Missandei was teaching her High Valyrian.  If Dany’s dreams came true she wanted her wife to be able to communicate to her in her own tongue.  She had no problem speaking the common tongue but her mother language was so beautiful.

Arya was picking the language up quick like she did in all things.  Dany masturbated to thoughts of the Stark howling her orgasm in high Valyerian.  “ **Jevys qrinuntys jemo paktot issa qrinuntys jemo paktot issaāeksia yno bē jemī Daenyers se!** ” or “ **Doriar udra pōnto syt eman! Lo Mērī jemī!** ” Dany shivered thinking her nasty thoughts.  Yes, to hear Arya growling “I’m going to devour your wet sweet cunt and make you scream Daenerys!” or “ram your fingers in deep! Make me scream!”

The Stark girl seemed to be picking up the Queen’s language well. She also had the girl learning Dothraki but that was slower.  The sentence structure and subjective verbs were proving difficult for the young princess but Daenerys had several Dothraki handmaidens teaching Arya.  Recently, the campfire had seemed to flare stronger and now Arya was beginning to pick up the second language that Daenerys had come to think of as her second mother tongue.

Daenerys had seen how easily Arya put her Dothraki handmaidens under her spell without even realizing it.  The girl was so innocent.  The young Queen had made sure that Helli, Meziqqi and Tahigi understood that Arya was not to be touched or seduced.  They had smiled slyly understanding exactly who the girl was for.  They had happily acquiesced.  There was plenty of pussy with all the young lord wives about and horny wives of merchants and commerce agents for them to ply and easily seduce to their traditional bed pallets.  

Yes, Daenerys wanted Arya to know more than her native tongue and only the history of Westeros.  Arya took other lessons on Valyrian history she always seemed happy to take. She was well educated on Westeros history but Dany also had her taking lessons in math, algebra, geometry because this developed the mind.  She was getting lessons in finance and commerce from their Master of Coin Vedad Softic.  She wanted Arya to be capable and knowledgeable to be her Queen if her dreams were ever to be realized. 

Arya took courses in the history of Esso since it was now ruled from Kings Landing too.  She learned the Oral history of the Dothraki from her language instructors in that tongue.  Arya was learning fast in all things.

Daenerys sighed.  She knew the girl would voraciously learn the lessons of lesbian lovemaking.  She couldn’t wait to start teaching her!

Many days Arya went back down to Seryio Foral for additional one on one training learning the subtly of becoming a water dancer.  The master told Dany that the girl was advancing fast.  She needed to only do a new routine once before she had it memorized to muscle memory.  It had taken Daenerys months to master what Arya mastered in a day.  She had learned from Syrio and Barristan that they too took months to commit those lessons to muscle memory.  Dany could sense something was troubling Syrio recently but she had as yet to ask him.  He was not greatly troubled she could tell but something was rankling him about his lessons with Arya.

The Queen had been bringing Arya to her quarters for a week and half now after their morning workouts and sword training.  Arya had mentioned having to have her bath drawn in her quarters and it struck Daenerys that was not right for a High Princess.  Arya Stark, as her royal hostage, deserved the right to have access to the bathing facilities that the Queen enjoyed.  It was really the least the Queen could do for Arya.  Arya deserved to be pampered as the High Princess she was.  It was really just royal protocol the Queen was trying to follow.  The fact that the Princess would be near her in a more erotic environment was beside point. 

Daenerys had also secretly hoped to see the princess naked body and then maybe nature could take its natural course and they could be wildly boning!  That was Daenerys fantasies.  That had not been the reality damnit!  The girl was so bashful about her body she was almost prudish.  Arya made sure she had her body covered when Daenerys eyes would ‘accidentally’ drift her way.

It was highly frustrating to the Queen.  At first she had wondered if she should be offended with the Stark girl not allowing her ‘charms’ to be seen.  That thinking had slowly changed.  Daenerys was just starting to realize that for some strange reason Arya did not think her body was supper hot and desirable.   The girl did not look at herself as being highly desirable.  The Valyrian had noticed and drooled over Arya’s unusual breast that were all nipples that engorged to ripe overripe plums when she was excited like she was often when she was exercising and sword practicing with their sword masters or against each other.  She would be all flushed from exercise in the sheer tops they wore to not overheat.  Then when their sweat cooled off their bodies Arya’s nipples would be so sweetly engorged with blood.

The sight had Daenerys mouth nearly salivating with the lust to utterly consume those sweet plum like nipples and make the girl writhe and whimper in pleasure.  To see Arya’s mouth falling open in a helpless O of pleasure and to hear her throat cawing in sweet love cooings and choked groans of ecstasy.

Dany wanted to think that a lot of the reason for Arya’s nipples were so erect was the sight of her body.  She looked for signs of this but she only would catch maddeningly brief glimpses.  When she would see that look and then look again Arya had on a look of seeming innocence and not being interested in her as anything other than as a mentor and a subject of the Queen.  Daenerys was finding it quite maddening actually.

She needed to see Arya’s body.  Today she would!  Even if it was with subterfuge.

They entered her suite.  Arya breathed deep and smiled.  “What is that I smell Daenerys?  Flowers?”  She looked around and spotted five vases filled to overflowing with sweet smelling Roses, Lilacs and Orchids.  The smell so pleasing.

Dany watched her sweetheart move over to the closest vase and bend over breathing in deep.  The girl looked so virginal breathing in deep the intoxicating perform with a soft smile on her face.  Her ass was jutting out.  Daenerys noticed yet again that Arya had a small rump but it was so tight and firm.  The Queen had visions of first kissing those ass cheeks and then licking them as she made Arya gasp with wanton pleasure.  Then the Queen would spread her ass crack open and sensually lick up and down that crack.  She would tongue it and drool all along that sweet crease and up those firm ass cheeks.  Then her tongue would lap and circle the sixteen year old’s spasming starfish and then focus on that sweet anus.  Soft slow tongue licks with increased pressure letting her sweet wolf know where her tongue would soon reside.  Then stiffening her tongue, Daenerys would slowly sink her tongue deep up Arya’s tight asshole.  She shivered at the thought.  Oh how Daenerys wished that the girl was her sweetheart in deed and not just thought.

Dany shook her lewd thoughts from her mind pushing them back for now.  Still her desires were burbling and begging to be let loose.  Dany smiled seeing Arya’s soft smile smelling the flower sweet scent deep into her lungs. 

“Do you like them?”

“Yes!”

“Then I will have them in here from now on.  They are in season but there are vendors who import them from Highgarden.  You deserve the best Arya.”  She smiled seeing the girl blush mightily.  The girl instinctively bent her head down and batted her long eyelashes at Dany.  Gods what this girl did to Dany without even trying!

“Thank you Daenerys.  You are always so good to this little princess from the North”

“Anything for my sweet wolf” Daenerys had locked eyes with the girl but Arya turned away blushing.  Arghhh! The girl was frustrating.  She was sure that it was innocence but was so worried about abusing her power and seeing what she wanted to see Dany hesitated.  _If the girl would just give her one sure sign_!

Arya went to sit on the long wide bench in front of the dresser and the large mirror that was four five feet high and ran the length of the dresser.  The bench was padded with thick comfortable cushion with a velvet top that was so comfortable to sit on. The top could be lifted and items stored in it.  Dany had it locked since she had certain toys in it that she picked up during her conquests of Essos and she had acquired from Chataya and Alayaya.  Dany longed to use her dildos, butt plugs, double headed dildos and strap-ons on Arya.  She would fuck her so good with them.

Arya was definitely not ready to any of those yet!

Daenerys was disappointed that Arya never once yet looked up to look at her as she stripped and went into the bath suite.  Damn that Stark resolve and iron will to implement it.  Arya should have been ogling her body and then coming to Dany and fucking her!  Dany took a calming breath.  She had come to understand the girl was shy and bashful.  She was also intelligent and crafty.  Dany shivered with thoughts that the shy girl was somehow stealing looks at her Queen’s hot body when Daenerys had not been able to catch her.  A girl could hope!

The girl had left a book on geometry on the dresser top.  The Queen had used geometry and trigonometry in some of her sieges on designing siege weapons and distances for tunnel digging and such siege craft.  She thought it strengthened the mind and wanted Arya to know the same knowledge and learn to think analytically.  

Dany gulped.  But the girl did not see her new adornment or thought nothing of it.

Daenerys stripped constantly looking up but the legendary Stark reserve was in full effect.  Damn Eddard Stark for drilling too much honor into his children!  Did they all exhibit this restraint when it came to sex?  Honor was nice but it was definitely crimping her libido and her desires for a certain wolf girl.  She longed to strip the young teenager of her control and make her into a raging slut who couldn’t get enough pussy!  Dany smirked to herself with her wayward thoughts.

She was putting the cart before the horse.  She had yet to really see Arya’s body.  A body she longed to see and lust after today.  She was sure today that would change with her addition to her dresser.

It was agreed with Arya’s insistence that the Queen go first.  Dany had not fought it too much.  Getting clean and relaxed from the hot water always put the Queen in a horny state that had her hyper tuned to ogle and fantasize about taking and ravishing her sweet young wolf girl.

She took her bath.  When alone she would often masturbate but she was never a quiet person when it came to sex.  She wanted to scream and thrash spilling water out of the deep tub all over the floor as her limbs thrashed and she often jammed her feet on the tub bottom and lifted her cunt up out of the water still hammering her fingers or dildo into her exploding pussy as she humped desperately as shockwaves pulsed through her body and she screamed and screamed.

She really went crazy when she fucked her asshole with a ribbed dildo or took her special ‘rubber’ double headed dildo from the southern island of Sothoryos.  The material flexible.  Alayaya had shown her how to bend it back on itself and snake both bulbous cockheads into her tight pussy and pinched shut anus.  Gods the orgasms from that double penetration had made her lose her mind in shocking ecstasy as she had an anal and vaginal orgasm at the same time.  Gods Dany loved anal sex.

Daenerys finished her bath luxuriating in the heated water.  A large heated storage tank dropping in heated water and letting out cold dirty water with a turn of a few knobs.  She had brought the design in from Volantis.  Tyrion and her Maester had fined tuned the original design to make the valves easier to operate and have the water drain out in a fast or slow manner and fresh water added when needed to heat up the bath.  Daenerys liked mechanical contraptions and knowing how they were constructed and their inner workings. 

Dany came out with a towel wrapped around her slender small frame.  Another towel wrapped around her long platinum blond hair.  She went over to see where Arya was in the book and they talked about the latest news from Casterly Rock.  The girl easily mastered the mathematics and asked probing questions that showed she knew how to analyze her environment and apply mathematics to solve real world problems.

Again Dany marveled at how perfect Arya was for her.  She would be the Queen that she needed at her elbow.  The Stark teenager would help her rule during the day and grace her bed at night.  They would fuck each other blind every night relaxing bodies and minds so the next day they could govern fully and efficiently.

Dany was making sure that Arya was fully versed on current politics and policies she was proposing or busy implanting.  Daenerys was so happy that Arya was so excited to see how the mechanisms of government worked. Arya was even more excited with Daenerys ideas for reform. 

Arya was excited for change in the world and felt that Dany should charge forward but Dany was patiently teaching Arya patience.  She had a lifetime full of Slaver’s Bay.  She had crushed the vile slave trade but she was still so haunted by dreams of all she had killed.

Only as a last resort she promised herself.  She had developed the power necessary to take other paths now.  She acquired the power she had for more than purely conquest.

Arya got up from the bench and slowly walked to the end of the large canopied royal bed.  The bed the Queen desperately wanted to fuck the Stark girl in.

The routine had been set where the maids laid out the towels for Arya and her change of clothes she would dress into for the afternoon. 

Dany noticed her new acquisition was exactly where she had placed it on the dresser.  She smirked.  Yes she loved it when a plan came together.  Her new mirror was perfectly positioned to allow her to watch Arya strip nude.  The girl’s modesty had thwarted her for long enough!

She smiled as the girl kept looking up to make sure that Dany was following her strict orders to not “peek”.  Dany had laughed when Arya used that word.  She had come to understand that the word choice itself spoke volumes.  The girl was so innocent that she was not aware of the raging lust simmering only a few feet away from her.  She could understand the girl’s reticence about letting Dany see her body in that context.  It was frustrating to the young Queen but she could understand it.  She was used to women throwing themselves at her.  That she liked a lot.

She was sure the girl was attracted to her but she simply refused to follow the Targaryen cues.  Dany hesitated greatly to advance on the young girl without any overtures from the teenager.  She would not do to Arya what had been done to her.  The whores and women she had gladly fucked in Essos had been all about pleasure.  The same with the prostitutes that Tyrion arranged to have in her bed in Westeros.  With Arya there was so much more than just concerns about raw exploding pleasure.  This was about something so much more.  Something precious.  Something she would not let pure lust ruin, thus, her slow approach.

Dany was very comfortable with her body and had assumed at first that Arya, a Princess of a high noble house would have a proud self-confident opinion of her body.  She had come to understand that she did not.  What Daenerys had to come to slowly understand was that Arya had very low self-esteem.  In gently probing the young princess she had come to sense that Arya felt like the ugly duckling when she was compared to the radiant beauty of her sister Sansa.

The tall girl with long auburn hair and the deep blue eyes had the beauty that the bards sang about.  Sansa had sensual curves to Arya’s almost nonexistence ass or breast.  Dany had started to wonder if the young girl felt that compared to Daenerys Targaryen herself she was not hot compared to the Queen.  The Queen suspected that Arya felt her puffy nipples an embarrassment.  That Arya thought her cute little rump was not turn a on to the extreme.  Arya’s ass was plenty big and sensual to the Valyrian.

Dany looked over at Arya and smiled at her.  The girl blushed so cutely.  Dany could see her nipples poking out her top now.  Gods they were so fucking big.  She wanted to suck them down her throat!  They were unusual for sure but their uniqueness had the Queen hypnotized with lust to suck those bulbs into her mouth and devour.  Anyone would long to suck on those juicy nipples for hours. To work those engorged bulbs with one’s hot sucking mouth while her fingers fucked the girl to screaming orgasms.

Dany turned back around to give the girl her supposed privacy.  Dany watched Arya check one more time and thought her need for modesty had been satisfied.   The Queen smirked.  Dany had the small mirror positioned such that as Dany started to dry her hair and run her fingers through her lightly wet tresses she looked off to the side slightly like she had for the last week to get the girl used to the position of her body.  This position allowed the Queen to see her bed in its totality.  And since Arya was by it—her too!

Dany felt her breath catch as the girl began to undo the laces of her top.  Dany had to force herself to keep drying her hair.  She felt her breath hitching.  She watched the teenager grip the hem of her top and start to lift her shirt up off her body.  The Queen pursed her lips stifling a moan of desire seeing Arya’s soft creamy pale skin exposed.  Her back and ribs came into view and the Queen felt her cunt spasm and flush with desire.  The Stark girl’s skin was so smooth and pale.  She longed to stroke and kiss Arya’s pale white body being exposed to her ravenous eyes.

The Queen watched the interplay of muscles that flexed and relaxed as the girl worked the top up her body. The girl’s luxurious brown hair was caught up in the folds of the rising shirt.  The girl’s arms now rising to pull the shirt off her body and up her head.  More of the teenager’s skin was exposed and Dany’s couchie was now wet and her breathing was a little ragged.  Her skin was flushed but her recent bath and drying could explain that.

Arya’s body was so muscled with lean long ropey muscles.  Seeing Arya’s back muscles play and work had Dany seeing in her mind her behind the girl her hips.  Dany’s mind drifted to a sweet day in the not too distant future.  She had a grip of the teenager’s hips her fingers clenched into the young girl’s hips and the swale down to her ribs.  Dany would be slamming into the girl’s firm round ass with her strong thighs.  The smacks of sweaty bodies loud in the room.  The sounds of women moaning and cawing in the throes of the rut.  The Queen slamming her cock in and out the girl’s swollen drooling pussy and then pulling out her camel toe as Arya whimpered.  Dany would pull her cum slicked cock up over Arya’s cum slicked perineum.  Guiding her cockhead to Arya’s spasming anus.  Then Dany would slam home her thick long cock into Arya’s hungry wanton asshole that she had long ago deflowered with savage hard anal poundings.  Gods the screams Dany would make Arya howl.  Daenerys would teach Arya the awesome beauty of exploding asshole ripping anal ‘gasms. 

Arya pulled her shirt up and over her head. Dany gasped at the girl’s beauty.  She had slightly twisted her body in getting her top off.  It had exposed her front in side relief.  Dany had to really clamp her lips now to stifle her moans. The girl had only the slightest swelling of breast.  Just the smallest of hillocks that had the Queen’s mouth salivating.  She thought of swallowing the girl’s breast entire.

And the girl’s nipples.  Gods they looked so plump and how they formed a cone on the top of the girl’s breast like a half bursting plume.  Even with her nipples not fully erect they were so spongy with her nipple jutting up from pulpy areolas.  Dany knew those nipples would engorge with blood when she aroused the girl.  Those nipples would swell to bursting oversized small plums.  All stiff but still pulpy for her to suck on.  She could already fell her lips hooking on the small overhang of the girl’s nipple over the smallest of their breast.  Gods Dany wanted to have Arya!

Oh gods, to sink her teeth lightly into those bursting nipples and saw her teeth back and forth gently as she finger fucked the girl and looking up to see her wolf’s face shattering with ecstasy as she slammed her finger in out her sloppy wet cunt.  She would suck so hard her cheeks hollowing out as she speared the hard swollen engorged nipples.  The girl’s heated greasy inner folds spasming and clenching hard on her fingers as Arya’s orgasm rocked her body.

Currently, the girl’s body stretched as she arched her back jutting out her plump nipples.  Arya was performing so like an ingénue not even realizing the affect she was having on her Queen.  Arya twisted her back to work her spin which had the effect of showing off her beautiful nipples.  Nipples now full erect!  They were swelled up jutting over the small hillock of her breast.  All light brown and begging to be devoured!  Dany nearly dropped the comb she had started to brush through her hair.  Her lightning fast reflexes grabbed the spinning tumbling comb before she embarrassed herself.   

Arya checked again to make sure Dany was not looking in the big mirror.  She was not but she was staring hard at the small one.  Dany was very pleased with herself.  She had to suppress another moan.  The girl feeling safe brazenly moved her hands up to her nipples and rasped them with her palms circling them and grinding in.  Dany was still pretending to dry and comb her hair.  She was drooling seeing Arya’s body jolt with hedonistic pleasure and now the girl’s nipples were so swollen they looked like they may truly burst they were so engorged and pulpy. 

Arya whimpered.  She jerked and stopped.  She looked back quickly but Dany had tilted her head down to dry her hair further seemingly.  In reality she was making sure Arya did not know she was being spied on.  Bent over Dany glanced at Arya.  Arya had proceeded on with her disrobing.

Dany felt her breath catch as Arya undid the laces of her birches and then let them fall.  Dany felt her cunt that had been moistening with her labia lips engorging and nipples erect.  Now her cunt flooded and throbbed as did her now fully erect nipples.  She felt that tingling flush of arousal flood her now aching body.  Seeing Arya’s pussy with the closely cropped hair let Dany see her slit and the bugle of her clitoral hood.  This had the Dragon princess instantly sloppy wet.  Her shaved twat soaked and inner thighs quickly getting in that state.

The Stark girl looked down at her pussy looking at her thatch and then ran her finger up and down her slit shivering.  She did this several times her pussy lips engorging.  She looked up suddenly looking sheepish.

Dany was again seeming to dry her hair and work out the tangles her focus not on her royal hostage.  Dany was fighting to keep from passing out.  The girl was fucking perfect.  Her slender hips on top of thick thighs that had nearly snapped her in two during their fight in the throne room.  The girl had well developed shoulders and lats giving her the briefest of V shape to her upper body that made Dany wet for the girl.

Arya picked up her towels and went into the bath suite.  Soon Dany heard Arya get in the bath and begin washing.  Dany knew she usually took nearly a half an hour to wash and shampoo her hair.  Arya loved to soak and enjoy the hot water. 

More than enough time Dany thought with a happy spasm.  She had told herself beforehand that she shouldn’t do it but she now told herself “Fuck _that_!”  She was noisy when she fucked or masturbated but she would just have to show some of that will power that had allowed her to conquer Essos where no one had ever even conquered a third of the continent.  

Dany knew she should feel guilty for spying on the Stark girl but the only thought that occurred to the Targaryen was how she wanted to make Arya howl.  Dany was conflicted but she wouldn’t let guilt ruin this moment.  She knew she should feel guilt for wanting the girl for herself.  She did not.  She would debate with herself later about not feeling any guilt over her voyeurism.  She wanted the girl.  She was rapidly deciding she would indeed do what was necessary to take this girl as her Queen.

She just wish the girl would show her some adore and that she desired her Queen as much as her Queen desired her royal hostage.  She did not realize she was hiding her new love and raw lust to well as the young royal hostage was doing in return to the Queen. 

Daenerys knew she should release her lust and love and let the Stark girl follow her destiny and letting the Stark girl have the freedom to follow her heart, but, Dany’s heart screamed at her to take the Stark Princess and make her hers. 

Dany let the towel wrapped around her body fall to the floor exposing her nude body.  She turned to look at herself in the full mirror.  Her light brown nipples were rock hard and her acerolas steeple.  Her pale face and neck flushed.  Her violet eyes were almost ablaze with her inner burning lust.  Her damp hair so luxurious and hanging off her shoulders and down her back.

Daenerys was hot.  She knew it and was not embarrassed to admit that truth.  She suspected her royal hostage felt the same but she refused to show it to the Queen.  Which was maddening!

Dany looked at the windows.  It was a warm day with a strong breeze.  Yes, the strong breeze blowing the drapes would help mask her scent.  The sweet flowers perfume would hide her pungent musk.  Of course she wanted the object of her desires to be surrounded by pretty flowers and their sweet scent to make her happy.  But they served another purpose.  To hide the smell of her aroused swollen cunny.

Dany put her comb down.  She stared at her reflection.  This was going to be so delicious.

Her hands came up to massage and roll her breasts.  Dany loved the feel of her firm grapefruit sized breast rolling underneath her palms.  Her palms rasping her nipples making them throb with aching pleasure.  Her hands worked her breast rolling them then she cupped her breast squeezing them.  She started to moan softly in wheezing gasps.  Her fingers now sinking deep into her pale breast.

She loved to work her tits.  Her hands squeezed in hard as she half circled her tits and pulped them.  “Unngggg hhhngggg mmmgggg hhhnnn hhhnnn hhnngggg!” the Queen softly mewled as squeezed and mauled her tits with moderate hard squeezes.  Her fingers found her nipples and rolled the sensitive nubs squeezing them.  The rock hard nubbins felt like rubber slightly crinkled as pulled on them.  She gasped hit hard with pleasure. 

She felt hot pulses filling her breasts.  Her clit was so hard and aching to be touched.  Her pussy already sloppy wet.  Dany looked down at her dark pink labia lips engorged and bloomed out her slit all knotted up and wet with fuck juice.  She gasped at the sight.  She squeezed her thighs to add friction and pressure to her puss.  Her body jolted with arching pleasure.

Her left hand continued to work her aching breast.  Her right hand snaked down her hard muscled body.  She sensually circular stroked her flat stomach loving the feathery spasms she felt deep in her womb that nearly staggered her with cunt spasming pleasure.  Dany slowly circled down her clenching belly down to her swollen wet camel toe.  She now rubbed up and down her slit as she gasped in pleasure.  She first rubbed over her clamshell loving the slimly wet feel.  Her body was spasming now with hedonistic pleasure.  She leaned forward and drooled out ribbons of spit that roped down and landed onto her cunt.  Her fingers rubbing the spittle into her cunt.  The combined lubrication allowing her fingers to easily slide up and down her greasy slit.

Dany splayed out her labia lips and ran her fingertips up and down her slit as they were quickly greased with her wet juices and more bubbly spit she drooled out her mouth.  The long ropey strands of spit swaying on her lips before breaking off to fling down onto her wet cunt.  Dany’s head rocked back in pleasure when her fingers ghosted over her clit and the shock of pleasure ran through her body.  Dany loved to watch herself masturbate and fuck.  She began to rub around her clit in a delicious circular dance her fingers now jacking into her clit at angles as she circled it.

"Unh! Unh! Mngee! Unh! Mngee! Oh! Mngee! Unggh!" she half-panted, half whimpered.  Dany felt the tension beginning its first tightening in her belly and deep in her creamy now cum filled cunt.

She watched her eyes droop with lust.  Pictures of Arya’s naked body flooded her mind’s eye. She pulled on her nipple before moving over to her other swelled breast and rolled it before she played with her sensitive nubbin pulling and squeezing it.

She swallowed as best she could her moans of pleasure.  The bath suite was far enough away to mask her soft whimpers with Arya busy washing herself.

Daenerys felt her body on fire for her sweet wolf. Gods how she wanted to bury her face in Arya’s muffin and suck her off until the girl was screaming in orgasm.

Daenerys started to circle her clit pressing into its hood.  She gigged her clit and now brushed over it with her fingertips jacking her clit.  Dany gagged in raw pleasure.  She started to brush over the tip of her clit she exposed by taking her left hand and pressing in on her belly just behind her clitoral hood.  This pulled it back and down exposing her clit sheath.  She buzzed her clit with her fast rubbing fingers filling her belly with soul gagging pleasure.  Her cum slicking her fingers letting her rub furiously over her clit. 

The Queen felt her face slashed with hard pulses of bliss.  Her breathing now ragged.  Hard jerks filled the Queen’s body as searing bolts of pleasure flashed through her body.  Each jolt of pleasure making the Queen’s face twist with primordial pleasure.  She strangled cries of raw aching pleasure.

Her hips instinctively humped up into her circling fingers. Her palm started to roll over her left breast rubbing her callused palm over the rock hard nipple rubbing over it sensually.  She was close.  She went for the love kill.  She took her left hand and pushed in on her clitoral hard from the side putting intense pressure on her nubbin and the pressure jutting it fully out its sheath.  With her right hand she rubbed hard and furiously back and forth over her shiny clit.

Her eyes were squeezed tight shut when they suddenly shocked wide open.  Her womb shattered and exploded in her belly.  Using every ounce of her willpower she half strangled her cries of ecstasy.  "Ohhnggg! Arrrrunngggg! Hhnnn hhnnn hhnnggg … Unngghmmnnggeeeee! Mmmghhhiieeggggg! Nnnhhiieeeeee! Mmnnnhhgggiieeee!" she cried out, feeling a horrific climax rend her quivering flesh, raking her nerves with fierce pleasure, pummeling her body with excruciating spasms of fucking bliss.  Her head snapped forward and down and then jacked back as her face slashed with almost agonizing pleasure.

Dany felt her body convulse with shattering womb rending spasms of fucking bliss. Her body lurched forward and snapped back repeatedly as her now filmed with sweat body convulsed in the throes of sweet orgasm.  The orgasm finally waned and she was left partially stunned.  She was groggy but already her body was thrumming for more.  Masturbating to her sweet wolf with her so near was making her so fucking horny!  She needed more.

Daenerys pivoted around to lean back on the long wide plush bench putting a bent arm behind her head to prop herself up and stretched out her right leg out the left folded out on the bench opening her vagina up for her hungry fingers.  Her cunny was so swollen and drooling out cum that soaked her mound, ass crack, pelvis and down her thighs. 

She needed more!

She first massaged her breast some more tracing and pinching her nipples as she gasped in hedonistic pleasure.  Her eyes slit and her throat parched with need.

Her right hand flowed back down her stomach and rubbed her cunt with her first two fingers.  She worked them up and down her snatch whimpering in pleasure.  Her whimpers turned to deep chested gurgles of ecstasy when she slowly slipped two fingers deep into her hot tight quim.  She pumped them in and out her fuck hole gagging at the pleasure.  She slow stroked them in and out her pussy.  Her eyelids fluttered in wanton pleasure.  On the out stroke Dany could see her fingers soaked with her fuck slime.  Her fingers glistening in the light but also covered in creamy smears of hot cum.

Dany, after a minute pulled her fingers out her drooling muffin and rotated them in her swollen pussy slit bulging out her vulva first one side and then the other as her fingers rotated in her dripping snatch.  Her head rocking back her long hair flagged behind her head as her fingers pressed harder into her pussy.  Then she plunged her fingers back into her pussy and finger banged her twat hard and deep.  Her bent fingers of her fourth and little finger slamming her mons.

Her pussy was burbling and slurping on the long digits fucking her honey hole hard and deep.  Dany loved the sound of a wet cunt getting fucked hard.  Gods she loved fucking herself as her belly spasm with the first distant pulse of her next orgasm.

Her left hand snaked up from her bent arm and massaged her left breast rolling and squeezing.  Her fingers finding and rolling her engorged teat and pinching before again cupping and rolling her breast.  She was getting close too fast!  She pulled her fingers back out her snatch.  She now had her right hand rotating on her pussy and then rubbing up and down slit before again rotating on her so wet pussy.  The pleasure so delicious and throbbing.  Her pussy was on fire with need!  Need inspired by Arya Stark!

Her head rotated from side to side in helpless pleasure with small jerks shaking her head as the pleasure ratcheted up.  Squeaks and moans of pleasure now escaping half-loud again from her lips. The pleasure was so fucking intense. She felt so alive masturbating with her love not twenty-five feet away.  She pressed harder into her slit gagging in helpless pleasure her eyes lightly lidded and fluttering.

“Oh Arya! How I want your hands on my body … stroking my body … make my head throw back, my back arched … my body on fire with your touch …” the Valeryian whimpered.

More whimpers of want and need escaped her lips.  “Ummmgggg mmmmggggg … oooohh Arya!”

She brought her fingers up to her mouth enjoying her taste. She loved the taste of her own pussy and mewled sucking her fingers clean running them up and down her tongue as she sucked on them sensually.

Then her fingers were back at her pussy.  She adjusted so she could lay out on the bench her legs bent out at the knees opening her cunny up.  Her camel toe swirled and bulged out underneath her now hard rubbing fingers pushing in hard into her vulva and rubbing over her throbbing clit.  “Ummggg hhnnggg hnnggg … oohhhhh yes yeessssss!” she whimpered softly.

Dany rubbed her fingers up and down her cunt form her perineum to up and over her clit.  Up and down she rubbed sitting her body on fire.  Her head lulled from side to side on the bench soft whimpers flowing from her mouth.

She now went hard and fast with her fingers rubbing up and down her snatch.  She did this maybe ten times back and forth when her back arched and her eyes squeezed shut tight.  Her cunt erupted sending geysers of shocking bliss roaring through every cell of her body.     "Auungghhhh!" she cried out. "Ohnngg! Ungghhmmnngg! Oh god . . . Arya! Ungghh! Auunngghnnggiieee!"  Dany groaned, her body flipping and squirming out of control as a sharp orgasm ripped her.  Suppressing her screams of bliss made her orgasm even more intense.  Fighting her need to wail intensified her pleasure.

The Queen nearly slipped off the bench but somehow flipped her body back onto the bench centered with her next jackknife of fucking searing bliss.  "Ohhh! Oh! Nngggmmnnggiieee!" Daenerys squealed, climaxing in a sharp spasms of ecstasy, her face torn with agony and bliss.  Dany clamped down on her cries she wanted to scream in full throttled ecstasy.  "Nggghhhhh! Oh! Anngghhhoooonggg!" she half-moaned, half- sighed as her body began to come down from the wrenching climax.

Dany’s belly was so warm and fuzzy with post coital bliss.  Her head was lulled to the left her eyes slit.  Her fingers traced her nipples and she felt her cunt spasm with aftershocks of gut wrenching pleasure.  Her groans soft and guttural.

She brought her fingers to her mouth again feasting on her juices wishing they were Arya’s.  Slowly in and out Dany slide her fingers up and down her tongue and pursed lips.  For next several minutes the Queen luxuriated sucking her fingers like a pacifier.  Her body at first filled with sweet lassitude.  She heard Arya chirping as she washed.  Her belly tightened again in raw aching need.

Her fingers went south again and rubbed a few circles in her sloppy wet vulva and then her first two fingers were pushed into her cunt deep.  Dany’s body stiffened in raw pleasure and then relaxed as the Queen pumped her fingers slowly in out her greasy cunt sinking them in deep and slowly pulling out before thrusting in hard and fast to only pull out slowly. She kept this rhythm up to start her pussy singing again.  She was so fucking wet.

Daenerys was insatiable wearing out her lovers and making sure they fucked her bowlegged but dreaming of fucking Arya had her body on fire.  She brought the same insatiable appetite she had in fucking to her masturbation.  Dany loved to fuck herself as much as she loved fucking other woman.  She knew exactly how to stroke and work her body to orgasm after orgasm.

Dany always loved the heat and wetness of her own pussy.  How tight she was.  The feel of her lubricated inner folds gripping her pumping fingers like a velvet fist.  She loved how her inner folds wetly sucked on her deep sliding fingers.  Her pussy was wet and slurpy sounding as she worked her cunt with expert skills.  Her thumb bent over the two fingers now slamming fucking her fuck hole.  This let Dany pound her clit making the Queen’s face twist with almost agonizing pleasure.

Daenerys mound and inner thighs were slicked with her love juice.  She felt her cum leaking down her perineum soaking her anus and ass crack.  She moaned thinking of Arya’s tongue deep up her ass and then her strap-on fucking her asshole so hard and deep.  She had visions of Arya’s fist sinking deep up her ass and love fucking her to an epic anal ‘gasm.  Her eyelids closed feeling her sphincter rings gripping Arya’s wrist tight as she slammed her fist deep up her asshole.

Her mind’s eyes could see it so clearly.  She moaned louder not able to control her desires for the Wolf girl to totally ravish and dominate her when she was in heat.  Gods knew she would mount and take her Wolf when the Dragon was raging and in heat.

The Queen’s throat cawed in raw aching pleasure.  Her mind filed with thoughts of Arya’s naked body and what it would be like to feast on those plump nipples.  She could feel those bursting plums on her tongue.  Her lips hooked underneath the rim of the engorged areolas.  Her head lifting with the force of her impassioned deep throat love sucks. 

Then her mind was filled with visions of her face buried in the girl’s cunt lapping furiously on her slit and clit.  She would suck the sweet cunt meat deep into her mouth and pump her head. Her head pumps tenting the wet trim all wet and dark pink.  Then pressing her face in hard.  Sucking in the girl’s clit and tongue lashing and tongue lapping furiously with lots of hot short sucks.  Her loving ministrations taking the girl to orgasm.

She would make the girl scream like the furies of hell were on her tail. 

She had her rhythm pumping her fingers in and out her now singing pussy it was so wet.  She used her upper fingers and palm to mash into her rigid clit as her right hand pumped fingers deep up into her buttery cunt.  Her left hand pulled and twisted her nipples making her back arch in raw hedonistic pleasure.  Her rhythm hard now slam fucking her swollen dripping wet snatch.

She lifted her head to watch her right hand masturbate her pussy.  Her mound now so swollen and dark pink with rushing blood and so fucking wet her cunt squishing with each thrust.  Her pervious orgasms had her pussy so engorged and sloppy wet.  Her greasy cum filled cunt was letting her fingers slam effortless in and out her buttery cunt.  Her knuckles slamming into her wet engorged vulva.  She felt sweet spasms ripping her belly now.

She looked down her body.  She had toweled herself dry but her body was now soaked with dripping sweat.  She did not care.  Her body was on fire!  Her fingers were a blur slam fucking her swollen quim.  Her fingers pounding deep up into her hot tight cunt.  She saw cum splattering out her pussy.  Her pussy making wet obscene noises of self-pleasure.  Dany looked at her fingers all soaking wet glistening with creamy cum that soaked her digits to the webbing of her fingers.  Her cum now milky as felt she the rising tension deep in her belly and the beginning tightening in her inner thighs she often felt before orgasm.

In only another minute she was getting close again.  She always cummed fast and hard when she started fucking but thinking of fucking Arya always made her cum hot and even faster.  Her left hand came down and started rotate her fingertips over her diamond hard shiny clit rubbing faster and faster mashing in rolling and jacking her clit.  Her right hand slamming her fingers in and out her slicked so wet cunt. 

Her pussy pulsed and gripped the fingers plunging in deep the fingertips working in so deep sluicing through her wet folds and whorls.  Her head was up again and she watched herself Jill herself off.  Her breathing was ragged with need now.  Her belly heaving as she gasped and chuffed getting oxygen as her body tensed and she harpooned fucked her slurping cunt.

She slammed her cunt with her right hand and she rose back up with her left hand and massaged roughly her left breast.  Her breast had swelled and her nipples so engorged the tips had whitened.  Her skin had flushed her throat and down her upper chest.  She felt her body dripping with perspiration.  She was chuffing hard her body desperate for oxygen as she fucked herself hard and fast.  Her throat cawed with strangled moans of searing pleasure that rocked her to the depths of her now spasming cunt.

She was so close she grunted and whinnied softly looking at the door to the bath suite.  Arya had not heard.  She slammed her fingers into her twat pounding her palm into her clit. So close so close … “oh yes—just a little more … Ffffucckkkkk!” her mind screamed.

Her left arm had splayed out behind her as she lifted her hips up off the bench and her fingers slammed into her cunt.  She looked up her belly angled up in the air with her ankles pressed into the bench lifting her groin up in the air.  Her hips instinctively flexing lifting her snatch up into her pounding fingers.  Her left hand gripped the side of the bench as the Queen moved to get her feet on the bench to press them down on the bench.  She raised her body up onto her shoulders. 

The new position filled her belly with rigid tension her muscled stomach now accordion tight showing off her abs.  Her shoulders were jammed into the bench her cunt jammed up high off the bench now.  Dany groaned seeing her hips flexing and her cunt rising and falling into the fingers fucking herself.  She looked up her sweat soaked belly as her right hand harpoon fucked her swollen muff.  Her fingers a blur as they slammed fucked her splattering sloshing fuck hole.

Her pussy exploded gushing out pulses of sweet hot cum that slurped as she continued pounding her pussy prolonging her orgasm.  Her knees flexed lowering her torso and surging up again and again as shattering spasms of fucking bliss tried to tear her belly open and her cunt inside out.

Dany fought hard to suppress her cries of ecstasy "Unngghhuuunnngghhh!" she groaned through her gritted teeth.  Spittle spraying out her clenched teeth.  "Unngghhh! Oh shit shit unngghhhaauunngghhh!"  Her clenched ass cheeks and thrusting hips kept throwing her exploding snatch high in the air as her fingers kept slam fucking her cunt to prolong her searing womb rending pleasure.  Her very veins alive with fucking bliss her toes curling painfully in shocking pleasure.

Her body suddenly collapsed back on the bench as convulsions of ecstasy tore through her young tight body.  Her eyes squeezed tight shut.  Her eyes seeing stars as she swallowed as best she could her screams of pleasure.  Her head lifting again and again slamming the thickly cushioned bench with the back of her head as pulses of ecstasy hammered her body.

“Dany are you alright?” Arya asked from the bath suite.

Dany’s eyes shot wide open as her body quaked in strong aftershocks.  ‘Y-Y-Yes! Fine! Just fine! No problems in here” she almost shouted.

“You sure … you sound strange”

Dany’s body still shaking with aftershocks now had control of her faculties.  She had sat up.  “I just dropped my comb … no problem—finish your bath”

“Okay”

Dany sucked her fingers clean sucking hard.  She so loved the taste of pussy.  She sat up.  Sweat was pouring off her body in rivulets.  She shook hard with strong aftershocks.  She groggily reached down for one of her towels and began the process of drying her body and hair for a second time.  After a minute she had her hair kind of dried.  Dany pushed her hair back from her face.  Her face still dripping sweat.  She loved the feel of her satiated body feeling well and truly fucked. 

She got up and sniffed. The flower had masked her musk.  Almost.  She had not known ahead that she would jill off three times.  Her body shivered with remembered pleasure and thoughts of taking Arya as her lover.  She would have her.  She simply had to. 

She got a towel and folded it in half.  She needed more flowers.  She started to wave her towel up and down toward the window.

“Gods … what that girl does to me”


	36. Change of Heart

Chapter 36

Change of Heart

Myrion Dwellen / Cersei / Oberyn / Obara / Cersei / Obara / Oberyn / Tyron

**Myrion**

The master of arms and head trainer at the Battleborne Academy of Dorne sat behind his desk doing his paper work.  He worked at the prime military institute in all of Dorne; it was there that bodies were hardened and trained for warfare and the best minds were honed in military tactics.

Myrion was proud of his institute.  It was the envy of all of Westeros.

It had been the training of body and mind at Battleborne academy that had produced the soldiers and military leaders that had repulsed all invaders for centuries.  Even the Targaryens with their dragons had been unable to conquer Dorne with the men and women that had graduated from this academy to oppose them.

Battleborne Academy was located midway between Sunspear and Planky town.  It rested on five thousand acres of land of land that Nymeria herself had set aside when she first landed. She had understood the importance of a strong military; Dorne had never forgotten that need. The best and brightest were sent through its academy, and this kept Dorne strong and independent. Many joined the civilian workforce after six years of military service, but remained in the reserves for an additional fifteen years as well.

Myrion had been born in the maw of the Prince’s Pass in the high desert between the Mountains of Sky that separated Highgarden and Dorne on one side, and the Cedar Mountains to the east. The mountainsides covered in towering cedar trees were prized by shipbuilders. The trees were cut down and floated down the Charmed River, all the way to the Chafferly River that ran down to the Holt, where they were stopped and before floating all the way into the Summer Sea.

He could still remember his father logging up in the high glens, with the rich smell that was unique to cedars. 

His uncles stilled lived the Bedouin lifestyle, and he had fallen in love with their traditional sword.  It had blades on each end of a long, carved central pole.  The right hand blade was heavier, and had a curved back with a scallop to reduce weight. The left blade was thinner and straight.  Both blades had circular guards. Had he not felt the pull of the military so strongly, he would still be with them now.

Only the best came into the academy.  This was why he had been most displeased during the Queen’s visit several months after her arrival in Westeros. 

She had been polite and formal enough when she met him.  Myrion had even marveled at how she dressed plainly, refusing to wear a crown or tiara. She had requested that he spar with her in full contact mode.  She wore her dragon mail armor, and he wore the chainmail his master had given him as a gift when he made colonel.  When she had pulled her sword from its scabbard and it sprang to life, glowing bright blue, he had nearly dropped his own Thief sword, the traditional weapon of the Bedouins in the heart of the Dorne Desert - land of his birth.  

Despite his later years, he was still robust and full of vigor.  He gripped his blade, twirling it over his head and then worked the thief sword in a windmill pattern back and forth.  The queen easily parried, and slid her blade down to his guard then jerked his blade down.  She then attempted to leap her blade up and forward, but his upward-thrusting weapon knocked her blade to the left instead.

They had fought back and forth on the main parade ground as Oberyn and this two oldest sand snakes, along with about four hundred others, watched the Queen keep their master on the defensive.  He would attack, and have his attacks blunted or turned, and then he was having to parry and turn aside her very intricate sword strokes.

He had finished the duel to a draw after ten minutes.  He was breathing heavily while she displayed no sign of being winded at all. He had fallen for the woman in a martial way at that moment. She was truly Nymeria reborn!

After their match, the Queen went to his office and told him that she had a plan for Cersei Lannister.  Myrion had perked up, thinking the Queen was going to part the beautiful woman with her head.  He had been shocked when she told him to expect her arrival to his academy when she took King’s Landing.  He had argued over it with her, inevitably being overruled.

Oberyn had come into his office during their discussion, and when he heard the idea the Queen had for the Lannister he had nearly gone apoplectic.  Myrion’s most prized graduate had argued with the Queen further where he dared not.  In the end, it had been all for naught.  Over time he learned that the Queen was going to give Cersei three choices.  He fervently hoped she would not choose to come to Dorne, and if she did, he would break her quickly and be done with woman.

The only problem was she never broke.  In fact, he had come to greatly admire the lioness. A high royal with no physical training except maybe fucking (she _was_ beautiful) should have broken immediately.  She had not.

When Cersei first arrived at his academy, she had come into Myrion’s sphere of influence like a hellcat.  She was vile, unfocused, and fiery, with a supreme air of entitlement.  She stormed into his office with Oberyn pulling her by her elbow. She was cursing the Prince the whole way in from the parade ground and into his office on the right edge of the grounds.

She jerked her elbow free from Oberyn and literally hissed at him. “I swear by the gods Oberyn, I will have my revenge on you for this.”

“You said you wanted to be a warrior.  How you were born to be one, but because you have a _cunt_ you were denied.  Well in Dorne, having a cunt means nothing to this academy.  Here you will fail because you are weak and pathetic.” He shot back spitefully.

“Fuck you!”

“In your dreams Cersei.  You’re all dried up anyways.”

“Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee!” Cersei cried out, her arms flailing, her fingers clawed, trying to rip Oberyn’s face off.  The man easily blocked her strikes and pushed her back, and she fell onto her ass with a loud ‘ _oomph_ ’.  She glared up at Oberyn, tears running down her cheeks.

Myrion seeing those tears sneered at the windbag.  She was weak.

He had sent her off to the barracks. He chuckled when reports came in of her demands for a royal suite while only getting a cot.

She was crying the next morning in the mess hall, and then on the track around the campus.  Myrion ran her until she broke down.  She would try to lever herself up, and fall flat on her face.  For an hour he watched her crawl around the track under the brutal sun. He made her get up and start running, again and again.  Eventually, she finally threw up, pale.  He ran her some more, and had her doing calisthenics.  She threw up again as he chuckled.  He had barked at her gleefully, shouting at the fallen queen to ‘show some grit for gods’ sake.’ 

She looked at her vomit on the grass, clear and sparse.  Cersei staggered around the track once more, and then threw up again.  Myrion had been so enjoying the show he had failed to monitor the new recruit properly as his post as master trainer required of him. 

Myrion went to sneer at her when she fell down again, crawling forward on the grass still trying to move forward.  Her fingers clawing into the turf to try and drag her body forward in her desire to fulfill her wish to become a warrior.  Myrion sneered at her until he realized she was going into heat stroke.  She had pushed herself beyond all endurance.  Cold fear pricked his heart.  He picked Cersei up, and ran over to the infirmary.  He knew Cersei Lannister’s was near death.  Her life hung in the balance.

It was touch and go for a day.  Myrion felt miserable.  He had been so happy punishing the fallen Lannister, he had completely lost track of her physical condition.  He _assumed_ she would just quit.  Instead, she was willing to push herself so hard she nearly died.  Her body was fevered her body red with sunburn and blood rush trying to cool her overheated core.  The medical staff stripped Cersei down and put her in an ice bath to cool her core temperature.

Myrion could not help but notice she was still a lovely woman even after she had given birth three times.  Her stretch marks and slightly slumping breasts only highlighted her beauty in his eyes.

Obara and Oberyn came in to visit the fallen Lannister once they’d heard what happened.  Oberyn was most unhappy.  _‘You were to train her, not kill her!’_ he stormed.

Myrion offered his resignation on the spot.  He had abused his post.  Oberyn calmed down after that, and asked what had happened.

The man was miserable at his abuse of power.  A top tenant of the Academy was never abuse one’s rank and privilege.  To never knowingly harm a cadet.  The master trainer told his most prized student how he had misjudged the woman’s will and willingness to push herself forward, even as her body was shutting down.  As they discussed the situation, they watched Obara running water over Cersei’s body and toweling her off.  She folded the towel after and made a fan, cooling the woman.

Myrion changed his opinion about Cersei that night. She was weak as a kitten the next morning, but able to drink water and a medical porridge.  The next day she seemed back to be back to normal, and was crying in righteous anger that she would flay him alive for her mistreatment.  He was secretly stunned as well as all the medical staff at the sudden completely revived Cersei Lannister.  She should have needed weeks to recover.  Not a day.

After that the master trainer made sure to not let his ire get the better of his judgment.  He had been shocked at how quickly the woman’s body seemed to grow stronger, and her reflexes and instincts only increased by the day.

He insisted only on physical training.  Cersei stormed and ranted she had waited her whole life to train, and “godsdmanit I want to train!” She only equated sword work as training.  She totally did not understand that the body and mind needed to be prepared for the sword first.  So Myrion ground his teeth, letting Cersei Lannister rant and rail at him. He owed her that much after nearly killing her the first day he had her under his tutelage.

With time, she had learned to control her most extreme behavior and managed to be civil and show respect to her teachers and trainers.  She still muttered and gave any people who aggrieved her the stinkeye, but she was not losing control like she had been when she first arrived.

He finally moved her on to the second level of her physical training.  Oberyn had told him that when Obara told Cersei that she had finished her basic training, the woman had been actually dancing in happiness. 

It was obvious that Obara had fallen in love with the spitfire, but that was not Myrion’s concern.  He was letting Obara train her in the martial arts.  Oberyn was even helping out with the training every so often, teaching Cersei the use of the battle staff.  Myrion had given the command that no metal weapons training would commence until she was ready, and he would decide just when that was.

Her second phase of training consisted of something he had read years ago in the tomes of the early history of Dorne.  He had thought it was perfect for the Lannister.

Again the new level of training had crushed the woman at first, but she gritted her teeth and soon was doing her new tasks during most of the day.  It was repetitive, but it was also teaching her mental command and toughness.  Obara would watch Cersei when she had free time, and encourage the woman and talk to Cersei as she trudged through her tasks. 

At first the Lannister ignored Obara, but eventually they started to chat.  With time they even laughed together as Cersei toiled.  Myrion found it strange that the two taciturn women could find humor in the mundane but they did.

Myrion had come to form a grudging regard for the woman. He was starting to feel like he had when around the Queen – like something more than human was involved with her unnatural pace of improvement.

As with all of his students, Cersei found herself in brawls as her skills improved. Fights were common on the campus, as the pecking orders were established like a pack of wolves.  All fighters wanted to know their place in the pack; and all wanted to be the alpha, or at least the alpha’s beta. Cersei never backed down.

Many a cadet had come into the infirmary with busted noses, bruised ribs, or in need of smelling salts after a fight with Cersei. Strangely, the woman was not trying to assert any rank with her bouts; she merely defended herself by beating the shit out of her attackers.  Some of her antagonists seemed to need _several_ ass whippings to learn to not mess with the _lioness_ as she was starting to be called.  With each victory her stock increased, with first the cadets, and now the trainers and teachers. 

Myrion rose up from his desk and went outside.  Cersei and Obara were sitting at a picnic table, enjoying the cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. They were eating lunch and talking in easy comradery.  He found himself happy to see it.  He had come to want Cersei to succeed - she had made a believer of him.  The woman was so focused on becoming a warrior that it was actually inspiring.  She was showing that it was never too late to start one’s training. 

As he watched, Myrion saw a group of Dothraki gather around the two women.  The new Queen was wanting to teach the Dothraki tactics, and how to fight in a more controlled manner against static encampments. She was also hoping to teach them discipline, to start the breaking of their more base tendencies towards sacking and defilements.

Myrion had determined that was going to be a long term project.

The plainsmen gathered around the table, moving in.

“This is the fallen lion of Lannister. What happened to your mane?  Is that grey in your mane failed Queen.  You are pathetic.  The Dragon chopped your balls off, and left only a woman.  You were no match for our great Khaleesi!”  The leader sneered down at the two women.  Obara was already clearly fuming while Cersei was completely ignoring the Dothraki which only fueled their insults.  Cersei calmly ate her salad.

“She conquered both the King and Queen without a fight.  You are pathetic, fallen Queen.  Our Khaleesi is a warrior, while you are only a deposed queen who ruled with her dried up, shriveled cunt!”  The Dothraki chortled amongst themselves at their perceived great humor and wit.  “You are most pathetic indeed, Cersei Cunt!”

Obara started to get up, but Cersei gripped her arm and squeezed it.  “Let it slide, Obara”

“Did you hear what he said about you? What he _called_ you?!”

“Yes I did, Obara.  Considering the source, I am not overly concerned.  They are obviously in the later stages of venereal disease.  That is what happens when riders fuck their horses in the ass.  The horses probably thought a mosquito was biting them in the ass, their cocks are so small.” Cersei spoke in a bland, droll manner.

Obara chortled. 

The smiles left the Dothraki’s faces.  They looked at each other.  Their Westerosi was not perfect but they knew that Cersei had just insulted their manhood.  That could not be allowed to stand!  Their leader had a look of concentration cross his face.  Then his face lit up.  He began his next assault.

“Why is this old hag in here with true warriors?  She is nothing but an old broken down nag.  Look at her old haggard body” the leader shouted for all to hear, as cadets started to gather around.  Cersei was restraining an increasingly upset Obara telling her to calm down.  “Let them bray Obara.  Even jackasses have their day.”  The Dothraki fumed at the insult.  _A stallion was not a donkey godsdamnit_!  The Dothraki were getting agitated themselves at Cersei’s biting tongue.  Myrion smiled as the caustic Lioness verbally counterpunched her adversaries with seeming ease.

Sensing what was coming cadets and instructors were quickly gathering around the table at a distance to let the fight play out.  Bets started being taken.  Cersei always gave a good show!  The Dothraki did not know all the money was on Cersei, and the wagers were on how long they, the Dothraki, would last.  The _Lioness_ ’ prowess had grown large indeed. “Look at those skinny arms and legs!  Look at those sagging harpy’s tits.  The only muscle you have is your cunt, and that must be all stretched out with your incestuous spawn you crapped out.”

Cersei looked down at her plate, her body tense, but refusing to be baited.

Obara tried to surge up again, but Cersei easily restrained the woman with her hand on her elbow.  “I’ve heard worse, Obara.  With my past I deserve it.  I’ll live. Let it pass.”  Obara sat but fumed.  “No you don’t Cersei.  You have changed totally!”

The sand snake was left shaking with ire.

“I hear you like your cock close to home. Where is your brother?  He is the father of your children isn’t he?  Oh that is right … he left you for that ugly heifer that is really a man … your pussy must be so slack an elephant could fuck it.”

Cersei shook her head and started to fork her salad into her mouth.  Myrion was impressed.   The woman was seeing the humor in their horrible jibs rather than getting angry.

The Dothraki spokesman continued to insult Cersei, but she continued to ignore them. Apparently that could not be allowed to stand.  He looked at his number two, and he shrugged back.  What more could they say to the woman to get her fucking crazy mad and fight them?

Sensing he was making no headway with Cersei, the Dothraki turned to Obara. “And this cow?  She is enamored with you, for some reason.  She is old herself.  Look at the lines on her face.  I bet her tits are all deflated and flabby.  She is an ugly beast of bur—”  A feminine inhuman scream split the air as Cersei’s face went from calm to murderous in a split second.

Myrion barely registered Cersei’s movement as she stood up while pivoting around, her fist coming up to hit the Dothraki underneath his chin and sending him a foot into the air, knocked unconscious.  The large man flung back like a raging bull had just impacted his body.

The Dothraki were momentarily stunned at the sudden violence.  Cersei jumped onto the table, and the spell was broken.  The horse riders roared and charged.  Obara rose up and blocked several blows, and threw punches back staggering her two immediate attackers.  Cersei kicked out with a half circle heel kick, hitting a man climbing up the table in the face, knocking him down.

Another charged, jumping up at Cersei. She pivoted to the left and gripped his jerkin, then pulled him forward with her left hand, a mighty chop landing on his neck before pushing him violently forward, sending him sprawling onto the ground beyond the table. Another man charged up and onto the table top.  Cersei used a hip block to stagger him and throw him off balance.  She then gripped his body, flipping him over her hip to send him flying beyond the table, smashing his face on the ground as his broken teeth dribbled out his mouth.

Obara was punching in a basic boxing style, dodging and parrying most blows, while her blows staggered the Dothraki.  Obara kept the Dothraki from storming the table in mass.  Another rider made it to the table top and went for Cersei, who simply sidestepped, grabbing his wrist and twisting up while her left hand chopped down on his elbow.  She jammed downward, driving the man to his knees while she pushed back on the arm twisting it.  The man growled in pain as her knee came up, smashing his face and knocking him out.  She shoved the unconscious man off the table.

Another horse rider gained the tabletop and charged her.  Cersei crouched down and came up when he was on her, and gripped his body, driving her head up into his chin.  The large Dothraki was staggered.  She then gripped his hand and twisted it, pulling him forward as she pivoted, tossing him over her hip and off the table into the next two men who were trying to get to her.  The flung body knocked all three men to the ground.

With Cersei’s advantage of the high ground, she was able to drive and punch off her assailants.  Obara was being overwhelmed though, with a man on her back as others moved in and started to land blows into her face and body. 

Cersei let out a blood curdling scream, and launched herself off the table onto the man who was holding Obara.  She used her left hand to press down on his shoulder to lift her body up.  Once high over him, Cersei cocked her right elbow and slammed down, driving her elbow down into the man’s head, knocking him senseless. As he slumped down, Cersei jumped free to land lightly on her feet.  Obara, now free, attacked the men in front of her, knocking two out with powerful punches and a spinning half circle kick. Cersei moved in close to use the men’s strength and blows against them as she blocked and gripped arms, knocking them off-balance and counteracting with kicks and near-crippling blows.

After that, it became a free-for-all.  More Dothraki came running to the fight to aid their brothers.  Cersei and Obara were back-to-back, swinging vicious punches and kicks.  Cersei blocked blows, but several vicious hits still rocked her, sending her staggering back.   She and Obara’s bodies were separated as Dothraki surged in to keep them apart, having figured out it was much easier to attack them that way.

Cersei righted herself, and when the next assailant came at her she sidestepped and gripped his wrist with her left hand as it whistled by her face, and twisted the hand over so the Dothraki’s palm faced the sky.  Cersei jerked up on the man’s arm.  The pressure made the man rise up on his toes in pain.  Then she delivered vicious short punches to the man’s ribs and armpit, hitting a nerve ganglia and collapsing him.  She spun to the left, ducking low and used a leg swipe to knock down her next opponent, stomping his face and chest with her foot.

Obara and Cersei were fighting like wildcats, defending themselves with kicks and punches.  The numbers against them were becoming too great, with more and more blows from the Dothraki being landed, until Oberyn came running in from across the campus with his battle staff to join the fray.

Oberyn, with his staff was a whirlwind of slashing blows, Oberyn hit men on the side of their head or ribs, sending them back reeling.  He would wield the staff around his body to hit with stunning force, and then jab with the end of the staff on joints and pressure points to knock the Dothraki to the ground.

Finally, a détente was soundlessly reached and the Dothraki had had enough.  The man who had started it all with his taunts rose shakily to his feet.  He looked at Cersei steadily.  He then broke into a big smile, and stepped in, hugging Cersei, lifting the confused woman high off the ground.  He put her down and thumped her hard on the back, staggering the Lannister.  It had been obvious the slap was now affectionate. 

“She is a mighty Lioness indeed!  We have felt her claws!  The Queen has chosen wisely!” the man announced as the Dothraki cheered and whooped, shambling off.  Those that were conscious.  The medical staff were running in to tend the injured and beaten senseless.

Myrion looked over at the confused Lannister.  Her grit and rapidly increasing fighting prowess was quickly winning converts all around.

He had to secretly smile as Cersei clucked over Obara, until she was satisfied she was basically bruised but unhurt.  Only then did she return to her taciturn ‘I could care less about you’ attitude towards Oberyn’s eldest.

 

**Cersei**

With the fight now ended, Myrion directed Cersei to go to the infirmary at the hospital.  Cersei never really understood why - she felt great!  Kicking Dothraki ass was _exhilarating_.  She milled around a few moments, hoping Obara would join her, but she was busy talking to her father and head trainer.

 _What is wrong with me_? Cersei wondered.  _What do I care if Obara walks with me_?  She looked out over the training grounds and surrounding concourse in front of the buildings of the main campus.  She started to walk up the bricked lane that was the main walkway between the buildings, and to the other parts of the academy.  She looked at the women training, eyeing their bodies as they exercised. The way their breasts moved, and their asses clenched.  _What is wrong with me?!_ Cersei exclaimed to herself, shifting her focus to the men training and fooling herself into thinking she cared.

She looked at the bricks that made up the ceremonial walkway, interleaved into rows of multihued red and orange bricks with two diamond patterns running down the center. The bricks were loosely fitted with fine sand between them.  A maintenance cart with two large wheels hauled by two oxen went by, clinking with each groove the wagon hit, its contents of boxed supplies subtly rattling in the bed.

Cersei was approaching the main compound.  To her right and left she saw new cadets cutting the grass with push mowers, the circle spindle of blades chopping and cropping the grass to an immaculate shortness.  Other cadets on the concourse were working in flowerbeds, and mulching around the trees maintaining perfect circles around their bases.

Cersei looked beyond them to the three closest halls.  The first two bore names she vaguely knew now, Jordaynes and Santagars, with classes on Dorne military history she was being forced to take. The last hall before the old annex was the Martell Hall.  It housed the war college, and the department of engineering, and the sciences of chemistry and physics.  Both were precious to any military.  Cersei had secretly enjoyed reading the histories given to her, though she would never admit it.  Oberyn just two weeks ago had given her a book on military strategy that she had just finished reading.  _My gods,_ she had thought to herself while she had been reading the book.  _I knew a whole lot about nothing back in King’s Landing_. 

She had realized she would have led any army to devastation if she had led them as Queen.  That had a very humbling realization.  She continued walking down the concourse. 

Cersei came up to the next building on her right.  It was the Administration building.  This building was full of meeting rooms and a grand ball room for social gatherings.  The building was four stories tall, in the shape of large rectangle.  Rough, grey hewn stones were fitted together with mortar, and the shape of the roofline was made to resemble a castle curtain wall with its embrasures, merinos and arrow loops.  The building was imposing, in a quaint way. 

Five other buildings done in the same style that were used for record maintenance and clerical work were lined up beyond the main admin building, with two on the right side of the lane and three to the left.

Cersei passed to the commandant’s quarters.  It was a square building made of wood that was painted an immaculate white.  This building had been the original Administration building, and was among the oldest structures on the academy grounds.  The front roofline projected five feet beyond the front wall, and was supported by eight large columns done in the old Roynar style with flutes cut down the columns, and large capstones meeting the roof that were carved ornately to resemble blood orange trees in full bloom.  This allowed for a large, covered terrace that had carved chairs and an old style swinging bench beneath the shade.

A large terrace was on the second floor, with a three foot high rail in place. Two red brick chimneys stood at the end of the main hall, projecting up four feet.  Two large doors that opened from the middle in two leaves dominated the center of the building itself on each floor.  Over the doors’ crosspiece, a transom window in the shape of a half-rising sun with light, tinted blue glass adorned the area over the entryways.

The front of the building was dominated by twin looping half-spiral staircases. They went up to the terrace on the second floor, the ends terminating to the left and right of the main doors.  The staircases had elegantly-cast rails going up each side. 

It was these staircases that caught her attention. 

They were being stripped down to bare metal, with rasps and sandpaper.  The right hand staircase was nearly stripped to the top, and a coat of under primer was being put on the smooth, clean metal.  Cersei saw a heavy set girl sniffling up from the base of the stair roughly ten or twelve steps.  One step above the young female cadet a much larger boy berated her for being fat and not any good, flicking her ponytail and then jerking it.

Cersei felt her anger flare up.

She stormed across the grounds and up to the two cadets taking the steps three and then two at a time to stand before them.  They turned to her, and their eyes bulged.  The girl looked ashamed while the boy worked to mask shock and fear.

“What is going on here?!” Cersei barked out. 

The girl lowered her eyes and sniffled.  Cersei slowly turned to the boy, who was much larger and taller than her.  “Leave her alone, cadet.  You are supposed to be a fucking _team_.”

“I don’t have to listen to you, exile.  I am a high prince of the house Blackmount! This girl is commoner trash!” the boy then kicked the girl in her ass, as she cried out in pain.

Faster than the eye could follow, Cersei’s hand whipped across the boy’s face, delivering a stunning backhand that sent him toppling out onto the immaculate grass. She was furious!  The boy was on his back stunned.

Cersei rushed to the ground where the stunned boy looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. She bent down and gripped his work smock, and almost effortlessly jerked him up into a sitting position, and then up off the ground entirely, his feet a whole foot in the air as they kicked in fear.  Cersei easily kept the large boy’s body up off the ground as his feet kicked desperately.  Cersei jerked her arms, making the boy’s head snap back and forward as he cried out in pain.

“If I catch you hurting that girl again, I will gut you.  Do I make myself clear?” the Lannister snarled.

The boy whimpered out a weak “yes”.  She shoved him stumbling away. “Go up to that girl and apologize. You had better make me believe it.” She said in a deadly quiet tone.

The boy tripped up to the girl and apologized profusely.  Then the girl looked at her with eyes full of worship. 

Cersei walked back up to the girl.  “What is your name, cadet?”

“Kiyara Taler.”

“Kiyara, if **_anyone_** bothers you in the future, get word to me.  Understood?” Cersei spoke in a high-ringing, regal tone. 

“Thank you, thank you, Cersei Lannister!” the girl exclaimed. “I would gladly serve you, my mistress!”

“Serve yourself, Kiyara.  Give your service to someone worthy of it.  Strive for excellence.  I can see greatness within you.  Seize it!”  

Kiyara beamed up at her savior.  “I will!” her shoulders squaring and big smile on her face.

With that, Cersei turned around and saw Oberyn and Obara looking at her intently from the walkway.

She moved to join them.  “I guess you are going to berate me Oberyn, and tell me what a cunt I am for interfering with a high royal of Dorne.”

Oberyn sighed.  “Actually, I was going to commend and thank you for putting that whelp in his place.  He has way too high a regard for his limited abilities. You did well, Cersei.  He thinks you will rip his heart out if he crosses you.  He’ll stay in line now.”

“Who says I won’t!” she snarled.

Oberyn laughed out loud his head tipping back.  “I like that attitude Cersei.  You did good.”

Cersei looked at Oberyn, nonplussed.  Was that an actual compliment?  Surely the world was coming to an end.

She followed behind the father and daughter duo as they talked, and she looked out over grounds and at the architecture. The three moved slowly down the walkway.  It took Cersei a minute to realize she had started watching architecture of _another_ kind when she caught herself staring at Obara’s beautiful, voluptuous ass.  _What is wrong with me_?  She asked herself for the umpteenth time.

She contemplated her actions with the cadets.  Why had it angered her so, seeing that girl crying?  She thought back to her children, and especially Tommen, and how she berated them for crying. Just like her father had done to her and Jamie.  She frowned. Maybe if she had been a little, or even, _a lot_ less harsh, perhaps Joffrey would not have been such a failure.

They reached the hospital. It was a long, three story wooden building painted a brilliant white.  It had three wings jutting off the back of the building, one on each end, and one in the middle. The grassy area between the wards was used as a protected area for convalescing patients to get some sun and air in the afternoon.

They entered, and turned right down the main corridor, and then to the left into a medium-sized room that served as a triage center for patients.  There were already three Dothraki on stretchers being processed.

Cersei felt a feral smile cross her face, knowing that she and Obara had put the men there. 

The doctor who usually examined Cersei after her fights commented on how she never seemed to bruise heavily, or get contusions.  ‘ _Most unusual,’_ was how he phrased it, shaking his head.

Oberyn spoke to her. “You really kicked their asses today, Cersei.  The aikido training is really paying off.  Master Vernan Harlaw says you are improving by the day.”

Cersei waited.  Oberyn looked at her, confused after a moment.  “Where is it?” Cersei asked her nemesis.

“Where’s what?”

“Where’s the insult?  The part where you deride me, and call me a cunt?” 

Oberyn’s confused expression remained.  “Cersei, when was the last time I called you a cunt?”

Cersei had to stop and think. She had been there almost eight months, and she couldn’t really remember the last time he had used the term.

“Cersei, stop looking for insults where none are given.” He then turned to talk to the doctor and a general that had stepped in. 

Cersei noticed Obara staring at her then, with those big, beautiful, dark almond eyes.  The woman unconsciously licked her lips, with obvious desire and want.

Cersei felt her pussy getting really wet.  **_What is wrong with me?!_ **  The Lannister hurried out of the infirmary, looking back once to see Obara still watching her with longing. Why was her heart clutching so hard in her chest?  _I like Obara now.  She is funny and nice when you get her to smile and loosen up but … but only as a friend._   _I’m STRAIGHT!_ Cersei stormed.  Cersei quickly retreated confused by all these strange compliments and desires coursing through her body.

Once alone, Cersei went back to her unique style of training.  Before long she was grunting and cursing Myrion as she did her afternoon session. Sweating, she looked out across the grounds.  Clear on the far side, towards a grove of trees off limits to most during the training hours, she watched the sappers build siege engines. She had been watching one team led by some young girl she heard had ‘so much potential.’  Twice her trebuchet had self-destructed when firing its missile. Now she was trying again. She pulled the pull-rope.  The trebuchet started to fling its arm up, but something up where the two sets of support legs met broke, and the launch pole slid back down, parts flying everywhere.  Cersei had to chuckle, seeing the girl hang her head in disappointment.

Soon enough, the girl had her team back at it.

The next morning Oberyn joined her at her table.  Usually she ate alone in the morning, when Obara had to lead the new officer recruits.

Cersei looked at him suspiciously, noting the empty tables as she looked around her.  The people of Dorne had stopped insulting her, but now many of them seemed genuinely afraid of her, as if she was going to rip them limb from limb.

“I want to teach you mediation, Cersei.” Oberyn began without preamble.

“Why?” Cersei asked, looking for a threat.

Oberyn sighed.  “I want you to succeed, Cersei.”

Cersei snorted and started to retort, but she stopped when Oberyn raised his hand.

“I think you are ready to take the next step.”

“Then let me train with weapons.”

“That’s Master Myrion’s call. Completely.”

“But I have done all he has asked, dammit!  I can’t become a warrior if all I do is haul—”

“Cersei, stop. Follow Myrion’s instructions to the letter, and I guarantee you, you will be happy you did.  He tells me he thinks you are one in thousand; maybe in a generation.”

Cersei started to laugh.  She laughed so hard she fell off the bench onto the floor.

“I don’t believe you,” Cersei breathed out as she finally got control of her laughing.

“With our past, I don’t blame you.  But I want to teach you Cersei.  Will you let me?”

 

**Oberyn**

Oberyn looked out his wide-open window in his office that was letting in the soft breeze that usually blew in from the ocean.  He nearly dropped his quill, thinking about how life could be so strange.

He could remember meeting Cersei when she was in her early teens, and she was already conceited and vainglorious.  He took an immediate disliking to the girl.  That dislike had grown to an outright hate as she matured into the beautiful, vain and petty butterfly he had predicted she would.  She was a seeming dullard, with illusions of grandeur, who constantly overreached.

He had listened to her half muttered deprecations about life being so unfair to her.  She was being denied her destiny simply because she was a woman.  Of course he had laughed at her then. She could never succeed at being a warrior; that was obvious.

Then the Queen had come in on her dragons, throwing the whole world order over on its head.  He had gone nearly apoplectic when the Queen told her war council her plans for the Baratheons.  Oberyn had wanted their heads! On a pike!  She spared them all!

He had been overruled, and he had made snide comments that Daenerys Targaryen would be eating her words before long and rue the day she showed mercy. 

It hadn’t turned out like that.  _He_ was the one eating his words.  Robert was in exile deep in Essos, and had formed a mercenary company called ‘The Rutting Stags’ (gods how typical), and was fighting for the good of the peasants, or so the reports said.

Joffrey was gods knew where at sea, probably dying about now.  The Queen had given strict orders to treat him fairly but somethings just had to work themselves out.  The boy was a little shit.  He cause his own demise to occur.

And that left only Cersei.

Their little talk going down to the ship that would take her to exile had been a total game changer for Oberyn, and his thinking about the Lannister princess.  He suddenly started to see maybe she had reasons for being like she was.

She had faults, gods the woman had faults, but life had indeed pushed her forward in her vanities and stunted her real desires.

In Dorne, she was finally being allowed to achieve her stated dreams.  Evidently, they had been real. She was reaching for the proverbial stars, and blast if she wasn’t grasping them.

He got up from behind the large oak desk and walked back to window, and looked out towards the ocean.  He was on the second floor, and it seemed to shimmer on the far horizon - a distant chimera that guided lost souls in the desert to their doom. 

His mate Ellaria had detested Cersei with a vengeance.  She would have gladly held Cersei’s head still while the executioner’s ax parted it from her shoulders.

Now Ellaria was after him to get the fallen princess in their bed, and claim her as theirs before Obara could make the claim.  Oberyn shook his head.  Gods, women could be so competitive.  He looked at Cersei in the public showers and officer saunas she was allowed to use, and he had to admit his cock got hard thinking about plowing the woman.  But, she was still Cersei Lannister. It was a natural reaction.

It had been strange to feel both loathing and desire when thinking of the fallen Queen.  Ellaria had felt the same conflict.  Over time one emotion waned and the other grew stronger.  This new Cersei emerging was quite intoxicating.  She was morphing from one butterfly to another.  This new butterfly was equaling as ravishing as the old.  The markings on her wings were different.  She had shed her hateful patterns.  The new patterns she displayed was seducing his whole family.  Himself included.  Oberyn smirked at that.  He was indeed ensnared himself. 

Life could indeed be strange.

He walked out of his office and down the main corridor of Hall Martell to the end stair case.  As he walked, he looked at the portraits of past great Martell leaders that led back to the time of the Andals.  He mused that one day, after he was dead and gone, he would have a portrait hung in this or another hall.  He supposed he had accomplished enough to warrant one. Dorne had been a loyalist in Robert’s rebellion, but Oberyn seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time to achieve the glory he truly craved. 

Maybe the upcoming conflict, whatever it may be, would allow him to find glory on the battlefield.

He strode down the staircase to the first floor door leading outside, beside the stairwell.  He stepped out into the bright sun, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

He went to the main walkway and down the road.  There were fruit trees lining the sides of the path, with well-groomed canopies.  The trees had been bred to bear fruit for at least nine months of the year.  Cadets maintained the trees themselves, and picked the fruit that was used in the main cafeteria, and as snacks between meals and at night in the barracks. There were mini-orchards of orange, lemon, pears, peach and cherry, ensuring the academy had a constant state of variety of fruit to consume.  One type of tree would bear fruit when several others might be briefly out of their season. When the trees were in bloom during the spring, it was a beautiful sight indeed.  The trees would be full of white, blue and red blossoms in a riot of color, and the air thick with fragrances so pleasing to the nose. 

He watched young cadets putting ladders on the trees, and climbing up to pick the fruit and look for any infestations of insects or blight.  If present, it would be reported to the horticultural department for eradication.

The afternoon sun began to send shadows across the walkway, west to east.  Oberyn enjoyed the momentary oasis they provided.  He continued on until he was across from the hospital, then turned to the right towards the large, circular building that housed the War Museum of Dorne.  The narrow walkway had small mosaic tiles inlaid in it, depicting key battles against Aegon’s conquest of Westeros, and Dorne’s mighty wars of independence.  Dorne was still particularly proud that they alone were able to resist the dragons of House Targaryen.

Oberyn had walked to the concrete steps leading up to the museum.  He paused to look up at the structure - it was dominated by a large solarium, built into the center of the roof that rose up in a dome. Glass, supported by iron beams, met in the center of the edifice. The Iron circular capstone was supported by a thick, fluted iron pillar in the center of the building.  The clear glass let in plenty of natural light for the viewing of the historical artifacts stored within.

He saw the cantered slats at the top museum that allowed air to breathe in through the door left open during the day and several large paned windows of curved metal and glass blown in Pentos which was famous for the ability to make perfectly glass formed and cut to the asked for dimensions.

He looked to the right and left of the main circular building.  Two long wings were attached through narrow hallways that then branched out to large rectangular buildings.  The narrow hallways barely wide enough to let a person go in each direction simultaneously.  The halls were built just tall enough to allow a tall man walk without stooping.  The small halls to distract the least possible from the museum itself with its beautiful design.  Each hall extended roughly thirty feet to the two annexes.

The annexes were a different matter altogether.  Each building was about three hundred feet long by seventy-five in width.  The left wing housed the storage rooms for artifacts not on display.  There were rooms for curators to rehabilitate new found artifacts and donations.  They had many fine artisans and military personal with a gift for such work constantly at work preparing artifacts for display or doing preservation work to put them away until on display again.

Doran had ten years ago decreed that a selection of national treasures would circle the major centers of Dorne to let them see and touch their history.  Oberyn had scoffed at the idea at first but had come to see how this had helped make the distant population centers feel more connected to Sunspear.

Crates for moving and display cabinets were now constructed for the traveling shows of relics of Dorne’s past to the provinces.  This was a duty that cadets loved doing.  To touch the past was a thrill for new recruits and he knew that the young warriors would play with the ancient weapons pretending they were masters of the powerful relics of the past.

The right wing was the administration wing.  This held offices for the main Curators a husband and wife team.  There were offices for the leads in the various antiquities.  One for coins, weapons, pottery, architecture, household items and several others.  There were offices for clerical staff as well.  Each wing was two stories tall.

The Battleborn academy was not a colorful site except for the two museum wings.  These were a riot of colors.  Each wing done up in the ornamental tiles of the Bedouin and hill tribes of the inner mountains of Dorne.

Each wing had large windows but many false alcoves and doorways to let the artisans in tile work to create their wonders.  Each alcove or doorway given to a different style and color pattern to highlight the various styles and tile work of the different tribes of the hinterlands of Dorne.

Oberyn paused again as he oft did to look at the riot of colors and styles of mosaic tiles put onto the buildings.

He looked at traditional bishop shape of the doorways and the scroll work to the right and left of the apex of the helmet.  Then the tiles on either sides of the windows and the work up to the top of the second floor.  The tiles worked around windows and visible supporting beams.

The first section had interlocking triangles at the top of bottom in black and white.  Between was a pattern of three winged wave shapes that were in a free flowing interlocking pattern.  Bands of diagonal orange ribbons from top to bottom. In between the orange ribbons were a riot of blue, brown and green waves all on a background of white base tiles.

Another section had a false door tiled with subtle green tiles in interlocking squares with subtle shade differences and the squares of all different sizes but there were patterns within patterns clearly seen yet they seemed to disappear if you moved your head. 

Above the door was a stylized bishop helmet that had five pointed stars made of rectangular squares.  Ribbons were in the design and then interspersed in were flowers with light blue petals and purple centers.  Other smaller flowers of red and yellow filled out the quasicrystal geometric pattern.

He looked down the building and looked at another favorite pattern.  It had starbursts of dark blue surrounded by sixteen blades to from star beams of mostly yellow with green shades in them.  Then around those stars were sixteen blade paddles with white outlines.  On the outside top of the paddles were five sided stars with one long leg to go between the black paddles.  This pattern was repeated for the whole section. Between their “flowers” were many small stars and flower of orange, blue, purple and beige.  The smaller patterns made larger flowers when looking at the bigger pattern of the interlocked patterns.

Oberyn never tired looking at the panels.  He smiled.  And entered the museum.

He stepped inside, and looked down at the mosaic that dominated the entry way.  It depicted the bolt piercing the eye of the dragon Meraxes, and sending Rhaenys Targaryen to her death.  He liked that she was not in the mural.  They never had found her body.

He went up the three steps to the landing.  The levered doors were folded back to the sides of the entryway, and from the inside of the lintel hung strands of fine, multicolored beads that brushed against each other in the soft breeze.  The colors were hung in specific patterns to keep out Jinns and witches that his kinsmen still believed roamed the great desert and the mountains.  He looked at the two hundred strands weave as it tinkled in the breeze.  The number of strands was always two hundred, the number required to protect an entryway from spirits seeking entrance. 

He lifted his hands and put them together palm-to-palm, and pushed them through the bead strands parting them to just past his head and then letting the strands rest on his shoulders as he stepped through to enter the sacred museum. The beads supposedly sloughed off any Jinns that may have been riding on his shoulders, whispering evil intent in his ears. Oberyn always thought while passing such entryways that men did not need spirits to whisper to them, to commit atrocities. 

Once in the museum, his feet rested on the concrete that had been screed to a smooth, flat surface.  Light orange pigment had been put in with volcanic ash to give the floor a soft, orange glow.  His eyes took in the many displays, and the large panes of glass that radiated out from the center post column that supported the iron latticework of the solarium.  He was drawn to the main showcase, the most prized possession held in the museum.  Mounted on a display pole was the skull of the once mighty dragon Meraxes, and below it on a display stand was the bolt that had pierced her eye and brought the fell beast down.  Oberyn was again impressed with the size of the beast.  The dragon was nearly as large as Drogon.  He involuntarily shuddered, wondering how large the Black Dread, Balerion, must have been.  Dragons, it was said, never stopped growing.

Oberyn turned his head to look at the skull from all angles.  The bones did not do justice to the beauty of dragons.  He had been so impressed with the skull till he saw dragons in the flesh. 

Oberyn left the centerpiece, moving around the museum respectfully while looking at various banners and swords of past great warriors.  He especially liked looking at how the heraldry of his house had changed over the long centuries.

He finally came to stand before the second most prized object in the museum.  He looked in the case housing the Sword of the Morning - _Dawn_.   The title House Dayne bestowed on the knight who bore the ancestral great sword.  Only a knight of House Dayne who was deemed worthy could carry it.  Oberyn wondered at that.  These times were so rife with the possibilities of new ways, new fulfillments of old obligations.

After the great Arthur Dayne’s death, and with no one deemed worthy to be his successor, the sword had been placed in the Academy’s care to prevent squabbling between the knights of that house.

A year later, a great sand witch had appeared before the museum beads. She could not enter because of the charms that Oberyn previously did not believe in.  She had asked for him personally.  When Oberyn arrived he could see the woman’s nervousness looking at the hanging beads.   He parted the beads for her to enter, with guest right invoked.  The beautiful thirty-something woman had made sure to not let the beads brush against her skin when she passed.  She twisted her lithesome body to keep her body as far as possible from the beads.

She had come before the sword, and prophesied as many scoffed - Oberyn included.  Only the oldest among those gathered gave any credence to the strange woman.  She had forecast that the House of Dayne was no longer worthy of the sword (that had set off General Mykal Dayne),

The sand witch prophesized that a mighty lion from the North would come, and take the sword, and reshape it to be their weapon.  _None_ would be able to stand before the lion in Dorne.  The lion would save clans from the mists that were gathering.  Mists given shape into horrible monsters.  Vile creatures with no mother or father would fall before its blade.  Mighty things would be done with this sword, along with its sister not yet forged.  The lion would come unseen in their midst, and take what was theirs. 

They had laughed at the woman.  _Once_ she had left the museum, and was clearly no longer near their presence. Sometimes discretion was the better part of valor.

For five years, young men in their first flush of testosterone had flooded in to claim the sword.  It was then discovered that the sword had evidently been cursed by the witch.  All who gripped the pommel had their hands seared in a fire that did not burn or blaze.  It left hands crippled and maimed.  After enough cripples had been created, the claims of the young wannabe warriors ceased.

The sword had rested in peace since.

Oberyn looked again at the sword.  The lion had indeed come to Dorne unforeseen.

**Obara**

It had been six weeks since the fight with the Dothraki.  Obara was not very happy, and terribly frustrated. Everything had been going so well with her seduction of Cersei Lannister, and then everything went to shit.  It was like she hit a wall.  Where Cersei had been falling under her spell she now seemed distant and unperturbed by her advances were before she was flustered and blushing.

She walked down the small brick walkway between the barracks.  At Battleborne Academy, all the barracks were one story affairs.  Each building was two hundred feet long, with high walls and large windows.  With the hot, arid environment of Dorne, the high ceilings allowed heat to rise and the large windows could be opened to let the night breezes in.

Those windows were opening now in the darkening gloom of dusk. The sun had slipped beneath the horizon fifteen minutes prior, and sky was rapidly darkening.  The dorms were segregated by sex, since all youth had to serve in the military of Dorne for one year.  The youth around Sunspear came to the academy as part of learning their heritage; from the rest of Dorne came the best of the best seeking to make a career in the military, willing to commit for six years to get the financial benefit programs that allowed so many to become successful in the private sector.  The discipline and connections made in the military directly translating into the private sector later on if they left.

All the barracks had their windows open. Mosquito nets had been dropped and secured by pegs put through the eyelets along the hem of the netting.  In the falling light, she watched the mosquito nets bellow in and out like sails on a warship, flowing with the vagaries of the night breezes.

It was the middle of the week, and there were still two hours before curfew. In the Dorne military, fraternization was allowed except for direct chain-of-command officers.  The dorms were segregated _after_ curfew only.  Why have the cadets, troops and officers sneaking here and there to have sexual relations? 

The sexes freely moved between the barracks seeking out liaisons.  From the windows she was passing, she heard a male screaming in ecstasy followed by a woman’s wails of hard orgasm.  Obara had to smile. Gods, she loved sex. The only problem was she only wanted one woman now.  She wanted to make Cersei her wife and then together they would prowl Dorne seeking sweet women to devour. 

She wanted a woman who seemed to not understand that Obara was a woman worth lusting after.  Cersei Lannister seemed to suddenly have lost her sex drive, and it was maddening!  Obara had clearly been breaking down the woman’s preconceptions about her sexuality.  She knew the woman was beginning to desire her.  Obara shivered at those thoughts.  Thoughts that drove her nightly masturbation marathons.  Now Obara felt bereft.  Cersei was now aloof and distant towards her.  It made Obara’s heart clutch in heart with pain and want.

Obara walked down the path to the next set of barracks.  The barracks on the left were for males, and the ones on the right for female recruits.  The sky was near dark now with only a ribbon of light left in the far west.  She heard more groans and cries of men and women fucking and celebrating life.

Obara again tried to figure out what had happened to Cersei.  She had made friends with the Lieutenant in charge of Cersei’s barrack.  Jasline Cassel had been keeping her abreast of Cersei’s time there. 

It had been funny to hear of Cersei’s flummoxed, frustrated, and shocked reactions to the open sexuality that ran rampant in the barracks.  Jasline related how the first night she had run out of the dorms scandalized and demanded a private room, away from the ‘deviants’.  Cersei had been most unhappy when she was ordered to go back to her bunk.  The beds were all double bunks, just big enough for two people to fuck with only a little imagination.

Jasline had chuckled at what a prude Cersei was her first nights, dressing and undressing underneath her sheets and clutching them around herself when she first got up.  She had quickly stopped when she discovered just what a pain in the ass that behavior was.  Expediency had won out.

The open sex without regard to anyone watching had been a shock to the Lannister too. She had stared, open mouthed the first nights with all the sex around her.  She was especially startled by all the lesbian sex she was witnessing.  At first none of her bunkmates made overtures towards her, since she was such a fucking bitch, but as she loosened up and started kicking serious ass around the Academy, the women had thawed towards Cersei.  Obara had had to control her jealousy, hearing of women hitting on Cersei on a nightly basis.  Obara thanked the gods that Cersei seemed to not be interested in their overtures. 

Obara wanted to be Cersei’s first woman in Dorne.  It was important to her, for some reason.  She’d been captivated since seeing Cersei so sick and near death’s door with heat stroke on her first day of training. 

Others might not like her fire and passion, but Obara found it intoxicating. Cersei was fire to Obara’s ice.  They would balance each other.

When she asked Jasline about Cersei masturbating, she had been surprised to hear that the Lannister at first had not masturbated.  Her dorm mates, after they thawed to her, were telling her that if she wouldn’t fuck them then the least she could do was masturbate for them. Again, the woman had been mortified.  She seemed to be frigid. That was the popular consensus.  It had to be the reason she was resisting so much prized pussy.

Then about three months ago, the girls spied Cersei’s hands working underneath her sheet as she desperately tried to control her limbs from jerking, and her swallowed moans were worth chuckling over. Her bunkmates had tired of her silly predilection for modesty - they had ripped the sheets from off her body when she was good and worked up.

Cersei had cried out in embarrassment and anger.  She had fumed and threatened, but not once got physical despite all her threats and foot stomping.  The girls started to chant “Jill off” over and over, along with accompanying chants of:  “Cum, cum, cum.”  The Lannister had finally given up and flopped down on the bed, spread her  legs and quickly jerked herself off to a loud, screaming, flipping orgasm.

She had been crazy after that, masturbating freely and often.  She was jilling off sometimes as much as five and six times in a night. The young teenagers were so hot and horny for the mature beauty.  They were displaying their wares, making hot love to each other beside her bunk, trying to seduce her to join in with their Sapphic lovemaking.  Obara liked to think it was because of her that Cersei had rejected their charms.

Obara herself had been making sure to touch and press into Cersei every chance she had when talking to the woman about something, or when showing her something.  Obara treasured the shivers and gulps she elicited from her. 

Cersei had complained one day of her shoulders being tense.  Obara, of course, immediately offered to massage out the kinks in Cersei’s shoulders.  She had been in heaven, massaging and caressing Cersei’s shoulders and arms. She had invited Cersei back to her quarters to give her a full body massage.

At first Cersei had refused, but then two days later asked if the offer was still open.  Obara had given Cersei her best smile.  She had been in the highest heavens working her hands up and down the Lannister’s body, with only a towel covering Cersei’s ass while on her stomach. When Cersei rolled over onto her back, only a thin strip of towel covered her mound and breast.  Cersei had small breasts, and Obara so wanted to devour and suck on her nipples like a newborn babe. 

She respected the limits that Cersei was clearly marking as to the limits to take with her body.  Obara so desperately wanted to seduce the woman.  Despite her wanton fuck hunger for the woman she held herself back from a full frontal sensual attack.  She was going slow and using subtle overtures to further her seduction of the lioness.  When Cersei and she made love she wanted the desire and love to be mutual.  She would not violate Cersei trust.  She feared if she forced the issue she could harm what was clearly a possible magical union.

Obara had slowly over the next weeks made the massages more sensual. She did not want Cersei to feel like she had been violated.  Her father told her of that vile Baratheon’s treatment of Cersei.  If she ever met the man, she would run her spear through him like a wild boar.  The last few massages she had _just_ brushed the sides of Cersei’s pussy and breasts with her fingers, and felt her own pussy gush hearing Cersei gasp and whimper.

Her control was nearly about to break.  Then… _it_ happened. She was not sure what may have occurred, but Cersei suddenly seemed to be on another planet.  Jasline reported it too. One night, Cersei was masturbating like a fiend making up for lost time, and then the next night she went to bed with a serene smile on her face and went straight to sleep.  The girls, frustrated by this change in the woman, had made sure to be very vocal.  Cersei never seemed to hear them.

The cadets in her barracks had been sure they would soon be burying their faces in her sweet camel toe, but now they were left high and dry.  They discussed trying to do a rush on her, and show her what she was missing, but all were afraid she would kick all their asses around the barrack. The woman was a fucking Jinn when she got pissed.  None would last long against her fists. That had been five weeks ago. 

Obara kept walking. The moon was half full.  She saw bats flying their erratic paths up in the sky, and she felt like them.  She was adrift.  Getting Cersei into her bed had nothing to do with winning, or conquest.  She had fallen totally in love with the woman.  Cersei had been fire and verve.  Now, she walked around like some silent sister with a serene smile on her face.  Obara knew that a passionate woman was still in Cersei’s beautiful body somewhere.  _It had to be_!

She saw a figure approaching her and immediately recognized who it was.  As the figure came up to her, she quietly called out: “Hello father.”

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?  Can I walk with you?”

“Of course, father.”

They walked in companionable silence for a while.

“Cersei is really advancing in her training.” Oberyn said. “Myrion will not say it, but I think in the not too distant future he will be allowing her to start training with the sword.”  They walked on to the next set of barracks.  “Our army will be heading to the ships soon. The cavalry left last week to begin their march North.  I want you and your sisters to keep an eye on things while we are away.  I am leaving two regiments stationed here.  They are under you command. Your priority is Sunspear and its protection.”

“I don’t think you will face any organized danger.  All the Great Houses are moving North to confront Winterfell.  We are all bringing all of our lords with us, except for a small force for defense.  You won’t have to worry about mischief from Highgarden or the Stormlands.”

“Why is Eddard Stark doing this, father?” Obara asked. “He knows he can’t win.  With the South allied against him, and the forces of Essos and Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons he won’t long last.”

“I know.  The man is playing us.  I can feel it.  He wants us to come to attack him.  It makes no sense otherwise.  He has not thrown up so much as _one_ impediment to our advance.” They had reached the end of the barracks, and turned around to walk back down the path, their boots tapping on the stones with a rhythmic ticking of military strides.  “I think he wants to take us to the Wall.  When I ask the Queen, she acts confused by the situation and is not sure what the proper course of action should be. Bullshit!  That woman never doubts herself, and never does anything by halves.  I start to wonder if the Ice King does indeed exist.” Oberyn softly mused.

“Father.” Obara chastised.

“I know, I know. Stop seeing snarks in the dark.”

They walked on for several minutes.

“Cersei still being the silent sister?”

“Yes!” Obara barked in frustration.

“I fear that is my fault, Obara.”

“What do you mean?”

Oberyn then told his daughter how he had taught Cersei to clear her mind to help with her training and exercises and to focus on her studies.  Like everything she was doing in Dorne, she had mastered the technique without any effort.

“I fear she has taken this, and centered herself - walling off all of her passions.  I had not foreseen that.  The woman is nothing _but_ passion.  I never would have thought she would use mediation to conquer her emotions and tamp them down.”

They had stopped walking as Oberyn related his teaching the Lannister the art of meditation.  Obara was thankful to finally have a _reason_ for Cersei’s sudden change.  She could see the chagrin on her father’s face.

“Don’t blame yourself, father.  You only gave her a tool, and she chose to use it to deaden herself.  Maybe I chose poorly.  I was sure she was the perfect mate.  But … not this woman currently in her place.  The one who walks around with a beatific smile on her face and just nods at everyone.  It hasn’t affected her training though, so I know she is still focused on her goals.”

Obara looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.  She saw a shooting star flash across the sky.  She made her wish even though she knew it would not come true.  She was not a little girl.  Cersei Lannister had gone someplace far away inside herself.  Obara was not sure the Cersei longed for and loved would be coming back.

 

**Cersei**

Cersei was lying on her lower bunk, in a dilemma.  The bunk above her was squeaking loudly, the mattress jamming hard into the frame it was sitting in. The moans of ecstasy were rising in volume and desperation.  The rhythmic squeaking of the springs was almost hypnotic as Lyara rotated her hips to jam her cunt up into Mariyanna hard sucking mouth that Cersei heard working the sodden pussy jamming into Mariyanna’s mouth.  The girl sounded like she was devouring poor Lyara.

At first Cersei had been disgusted hearing the women rutting and eating each other out. The wet sounds of slurps and snuffles and the sodden sounds of a watery cunt being devoured.  Now the sounds of lesbian sex above her was a symphony of sweet notes.  It sounded beautiful the way female mouths made sweet love to wet swollen pussies.  Now it sounded divine.  Now she had visions she no longer suppressed of her face buried in Obara’s wet cunt.  Her mouth wildly eating out Obara.

She had used Oberyn’s meditation techniques to suppress those raging desires.  It had worked.  Now she had stopped.

Cersei heard Lyara gasp hard, and then the bed squeaked hard as he woman threw her cunt up into the mouth now wolf sucking her exploding twat.  "Aaanngghhuummmggnn! Unnghhh! Oh! Ohhnnngg! Auuungghiieee!" Lyara cried out, her body shuddering jerking up and slamming down into the mattress making it rattle in its frame.  She heard Mariyanna continue to tongue-caress her lover’s spasming pussy. "Oh! Oh Mariyanna gods Myriyanna! Ungghmmnnghiieeee!"

The tension was so twisted in Cersei’s belly and her pussy ached, sopping wet. She gritted her teeth, determined to not begin her mantras and fall into herself.  She let the ache in her belly build.

She had been thankful when Oberyn had showed her how to mediate and center herself.  He told her he did it before any major physical undertaking he partook of, and to calm himself before battle.  It allowed the man to reach deep inside himself and pull out his best.

He had taught her to first find a mantra that worked for her.  He told her the classical line “Oohhmmmm”, repeating it. Cersei immediately loved the sound and feel of the sound rumbling in her chest.  Oberyn showed her how to use a low chant, and then to focus on it find thoughts that brought contentment and a deep sense of happiness.

That had nearly killed it.  She thought and thought, and finally had to tell her erstwhile teacher that she couldn’t think of any. 

Oberyn had a first scoffed at the idea, but when he saw Cersei struggling he understood that her adult life had indeed not been happy.

Cersei had had to look back deep into her past for snippets of happiness she had found.  The time she found a mother cat with her newborn kittens in the garden underneath a hedge.  They had been so beautiful, the mother cat licking her kittens.  Her father had had them killed as vermin when Cersei had told him of them, wanting to share her find.  She had cried all night until her father slapped her face hard and repeatedly, until she regained control.

She remembered seeing the swallows out at dusk eating mosquitos out of the sky.  The sound of her mother’s laughter.  The time she and Jamie laughed, as they stole cookies out of the kitchen.

When she focused on these memories, and got into the basic lotus position and began her chants, she almost immediately felt dreamy, and a sense of deep awareness and then she fell into herself.  She felt as light as feather, and by the fourth day she could almost feel her spirt breaking the bonds of her body and soaring free.

It had been a godsend with her ragged emotions.  The freedom these Dornish people felt when it came to sex was disturbing.  Cersei had quickly discovered she was a prude.  Like most in North Westeros, she was made to hide sex away from all but her immediate lover.  Not here.  The barracks, baths and saunas were filled with couples fucking. 

Cersei had been disgusted at first, but had come to see the people were actually celebrating life.  She cursed herself for not being able to let herself go and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.  She had always used her body to control and get her way - even with Jamie it had been that way after they reached their late teen years. 

When Jamie had grown beyond that childish need (Cersei could see that was the case now), he had tried to tell Cersei he needed more than sex without connection and commitment.  She had not heard, and lost him.  She had been so angry and filled with hate for Jaime and Brienne both. How dare he betray her?  Now though, she saw clearly that she had been lacking.  In many ways, she drove her brother to the Maid of Tarth’s waiting arms.  He indeed seemed very happy with the woman.

She had lost interest in sex by the time Daenerys had come to King’s Landing.  No more.  Before Oberyn had taught her to center and control herself she had been masturbating wildly every night, three and four times on average sometimes much more as the women cheered her on and kept moving in, trying to get her to join them in their bunks.  She was like a wild animal in heat, her voice hoarse from her loud screams of self-love. 

She only wanted one person - Obara. The problem was her stubborn pride, and her fear of not satisfying the woman.  More, Cersei knew she was falling deeply in love with the woman and that if they consummated their rising attractions she would be hopelessly in love with the sand snake.  That scared the holy shit out of Cersei.  To want someone that bad.  With her new insights this rising burning need to love Obara the woman felt to clean and pure for Cersei’s soiled love.  Cersei was frightened of the new passions burning in her heart and in her loins. 

She still held the secret close that in King’s Landing she’d had several dalliances with women.  She had let them go down on her, and they moaned how good she tasted and simply worshiped her pussy until it exploded in their mouths. 

The pleasure had been exquisite, but it never touched her soul.  To her it was almost an experiment.  She never went down on them, but fucked them hard with her fingers. Their convulsing bodies and screams of ecstasy told her she satisfied them.  Again, it never touched her heart or soul.  It was all about control, and showing herself she could make women totally lose themselves in her.  It was all about the power dynamic.  How shallow she had been; such a self-centered harpy.

The feeling of passionate love that Obara was stirring in Cersei’s bosom was totally foreign.  Cersei had enough wisdom now to know that she had never allowed her love for Jaime to grow and become the special love it could have been.  It had always just been an act for her with her brother.  When Jamie grew beyond that need for baseless sex while Cersei had not, he had left her.

Cersei could no longer blame him.  She still wondered what it was that Brienne brought to their relationship, but it was obvious that they truly loved each other.  The way she wanted to love Obara.

That fact scared the shit out of Cersei.  She was not ready for that commitment.  She was not ready to let her body totally control her, and give herself completely to Obara.  She knew the woman would want _all_ of Cersei.  The problem was that Cersei wanted more and more to give Obara every part of her body and soul. She wanted their bodies to become one which would unite their souls.  Cersei was in a quandary between want and fear.

She had found that if she used her mantras whenever she felt the ache rising, she could tamp it down.  She used her mantras more and more, and felt peace with the world.  She found quickly she could expunge all unwanted desires and powerful emotions from her being.  Her fears and insecurities faded away.  She felt almost dreamy, with nothing touching her or even tempting her.  She could feel the soft smile on her face that naturally wanted to grace her features when she was in her dreamy state of inner introspection.  The outside world could not harm her here deep inside herself. Her frustrations faded away.

She did use the meditations as Oberyn had originally intended, to help her excel even more at her various trainings.  She felt no elation at her successes.  She made sure to not let her inner peace rob her of her deepest desire to prove the whole fucking world wrong.  She was a warrior, though now she wondered about the passion that drove her towards that goal.

At first she had felt a smug satisfaction seeing the confidence fade from Obara’s face.  The woman had known she was breaking down Cersei’s defenses, and reveled in it.  Cersei had enjoyed seeing that, now she had the control back.  She had the woman on the defensive.  She had loved at first seeing how Obara acted confused, and then hurt.

The problem quickly morphed though.  Now causing Obara pain caused Cersei heart wrenching pain, which led her back to her mantras to sooth her distress.  She was becoming addicted to her mediation.  She was talking to Oberyn three days ago. They were now able to talk and act civil around each other.  He had started to try and tease her, but she was beyond his words with her mediation.

He smiled and shook his head.  “Don’t let those mantras go to your head, Cersei.” He had said good naturedly.  “When are going to start fucking my girl, woman? She is so entirely in love with you.”  He left chuckling.

Yes, Obara was in love with her, and Cersei was causing her pain, and it was killing Cersei.  Despite her pain, Obara still worked out with Cersei helping her with her exercises, and training in hand-to-hand combat and with the staff.

The sand snake still gave her massages as well, but they were totally professional now.  She could feel that verve that Obara once had was fading. Cersei was robbing her of it.

She had stopped her mantras.  She wanted to _feel_ again.  She had suddenly realized she was well on the way to becoming a fucking silent sister.  Oberyn’s jest had hit home.  She wanted to feel.  She wanted to fuck.  She wanted to love. 

Three days later, she was a jangling mess of nerves.  She so wanted to masturbate, but she held off.  She knew what she would do.

The next day was routine.  She had eaten early, took to her “training” tasks, and muttered and fumed, instead of using her mantras to do it with a beatific smile on her face.

She had sparred with Oberyn, followed by lunch with father and daughter.  Obara was polite and formal towards Cersei now. Cersei smiled at Obara with a genuine smile. The sand snake gave her only a wane smile back.  Again, Cersei’s heart clutched hard in her chest, aching to comfort and love Obara.

She did exercises with the new cadets before heading back to her unique task. Then, she had her late workout and jujitsu with her master.

Once she was done, Obara came to her asking if she wanted a massage.  Cersei had long noted how the woman was _always_ there the moment she finished her jujitsu training.  Obara was always so attentive, in her support of Cersei - almost loyal to Cersei to a fault.  The woman gave herself completely, while getting nothing in return.  Cersei was going to change that.  Now. 

Cersei had to make up for wasted time.

“Yes, but I would like it in the officer’s sauna.” She said.

She saw the confusion in Obara’s eyes.  Cersei had shown great reluctance to let her body be touched in front of others before.

“Come on, Obara ... my muscles need those talented fingers, woman!” Cersei gripped her hand and dragged Obara behind her.  She felt the confusion in the sand snake. 

The officer’s sauna was three times the size of the enlisted soldiers’ sauna, and had bigger rail seats and several large pools that were heated by fire pits beneath them. 

Obara went to grab towels, but Cersei stopped her.  “No need.”

Cersei quickly stripped out of her cadet shorts and top, gripping them as she kicked off her sandals.  Cersei had lost her fear of immodesty and now loved the feel of being naked and on display.  She wanted to be seen.  Especially by one particular sand snake.  Cersei balled her work out clothes up, and threw them across the pit.  Obara watched the soiled clothes go flying, and slowly turned her head and gasped.  Cersei stood proud and naked before her, looking into the sand snakes eyes with fiery heat in their jade green depths. 

Cersei stretched, arching her back and tilting her head back to stretch hard.  She knew this would thrust out her breasts and wet, shaved-smooth camel toe to Obara.  Cersei loved the feel of her strong taunt muscles stretching.  She could feel Obara’s eyes on her.  Cersei felt her nipples stiffen into aching diamonds.  Her pussy lips were already wet and swelling with hot pumping blood and desire.  Slowly the lioness lowered her head.  Cersei’s nipples pulsed even harder firing off hot arrows of pleasure to her throbbing clit when she saw Obara’s eyes avidly devouring her body in wonder and want.  She felt her pussy flood, and cum starting to dribble down her thighs.  Obara looked at her with obvious arousal, like she had been pole axed.  Obara traced the cum trickling down already on Cersei’s thighs with her dark eyes.  Obara licked her lips with glazed eyes of lust and love.  Cersei chuckled inside.  _Yes.  In a few moments Obara, I will rock your world_!

Cersei smiled, watching Obara take her own clothes off with a stunned look.  Cersei looked down the sauna, and saw a man on his knees sucking off his man, his throat down on the man’s cock.  Across the fire pits, a man and woman were fucking doggy style, the woman’s tits whiplashing with the hard fucking she was receiving as she rubbed her clit.  The sights and loud moans of pleasure only made her hunger for Obara rise hotter inside her loins.  Her knees were starting to tremble with her excitement.

Cersei gestured with her hands to get Obara to sit in the corner of the wall and bench.  Obara did so staring up at Cersei with eyes filled with wonder and hope.  Then Cersei tuned around and sat down on the bench and scooted back into her woman.  Cersei snuggled back into Obara’s full rounded tits.  She smirked feeling rock hard nipples poking her back and a wet pussy on her ass.  _Her woman wanted her_!

“Well woman! My shoulders are so fucking tired.  Massage them!”  She felt Obara’s hands attentively come up and start to massage the clenched muscles. Cersei loved how they trembled so as the pressed into her hard toned muscles.  Cersei always pushed herself hard.  Obara’s fingers dug into her knotted muscles loosening them.  It had been Cersei no longer responding to her caresses that had started to shatter Obara’s confidence.

“Ummnnggggg unngggggg! oh Obara … you know how to work my body—your hands feel so fucking good on my body baby mmmggg nnngggg uummmmm!” Cersei softly husked.

She smiled hearing the woman behind her gasp softly and shiver against her.  She continued to work Cersei’s shoulders and upper arms. Cersei heard the clotted whimpers of rising need and want from her woman behind her.  Obara’s sweet cunt pulsing out hot musk intoxicating and exciting Cersei.  Her wet twat soaking Cersei’s lower back and ass cheeks with steamy slimy hot cum.  Still Obara kept her gods damned hands chaste and proper massaging Cersei’s shoulders.  Not good enough!  Cersei had done too good a job cowing her sweet sand snake.  She needed Obara to take her!

Cersei reached up with her hands and gripped Obara’s hands and slowly pulled them down from her shoulders.  She snaked the hands underneath her arm pits and down her sweaty chest to her aching breast and cupped her sand snake’s palms over her little doves.  She gagged in raw pleasure feeling Obara start to massage her breast.  Obara rolled Cersei titties underneath her palms and then cupped Cersei’s breasts and moved her thumb and index finger of each hand up to Cersei’s rock hard medium brown nipples and squeezed them and pulled on them milking the teats.  Cersei cawed in raw pleasure.  Her pussy pulsing out hot flowing fuck nectars.  Obara’s loud moan of need excited Cersei so much.

Cersei gasped feeling Obara nibble on her throat and lick her quivering pulse point as her fingers began to milk her breasts with hard squeezes and Obara’s fingers pulled on Cersei’s engorged teats as she pressed in with her pinching fingers filling Cersei’s breast with heat and bolts of pleasuring arching south to her rigid pulsing clit.  “AAAWWOOOGGGGG!” Cersei screamed in raw pained ecstasy feeling Obara suck her throat deep into her mouth and see-saw her tender throat in and out her lips over the gnashing teeth.

The pain and hot ecstasy flooding her brain and out her gushing twat hole filled Cersei with primal joy and pleasure.  Her body convulsed her eyes rolling into her skull and rolling violently as her hand came up instinctively to cup the back of Obara’s head and jam her mouth harder into her throat encouraging her lover to mark Cersei as her total slut.  Obara moved her mouth over and down “Unnngghhhiieeeeeee! Mnngghhiieeeeeee!” Cersei wailed as a second hickey marked her as Obara’s whore.  Cersei surged back into the firm voluptuous body convulsing and short jerking as her body was pummeled with hot pleasure.  Her throat and her pinched nipples sending arrows of ecstasy to her throbbing and shrieking clit with hammer blows of ecstasy.

Never had Cersei felt such pleasure, even with Jaime.  “Ooohhhhh unggg shitttt! … hhnngg hunnnn uunggg!” Cersei cawed in ecstasy.  Obara shoved Cersei’s bruised throat flesh out her mouth all slobbery wet with her spit.  Cersei’s head lulled back on Obara’s shoulder and she looked up at Obara letting her see into her soul.  Obara gasped.  Cersei cupped the back of Obara’s head and pulled her head down.  Their lips mated and slide against each other melding and nipping before Cersei felt Obara’s tongue parting her lips and swiping her teeth demanding entrance into her mouth.

Cersei gave it freely and gagged feeling Obara’s long tongue slide deep into her mouth their tongues wetly entwined and flipping around in Cersei’s mouth.  “Mmmffpphhh mmppffff uummfffff!” Cersei chuffed into the mouth devouring her mouth.  Her cunt was so swollen and dripping wet.

Obara broke the kiss and kissed Cersei’s face murmuring “yess yes oh yesss finally yes!” Cersei pulled back enough to turn around and settle her body on Obara’s lap her legs folded along the outside of Obara’s big strong thighs. Cersei wiggled in mashing her wet quim into Obara’s hard stomach.  Cersei gagged in pleasure nutting her cunt and jacking her clit on Obara’s hard stomach.  Cersei circled her pussy into the woman’s lower belly and wrapped her arms around the strong woman.

“I have come to you Obara—just like you said I would” Cersei softly husked to her woman and lowered her mouth where they mated tight and tongues wetly dueled form mouth to mouth in wet tangled slippery love.

 

  **Obara**

Obara was ecstatic.  Her dreams had come true. She pulled Cersei tight to her body compressing her breast against her lover’s small doves.  She whimpered feeling Cersei’s hard nipples jamming into her full tits.  Their tongues were like serpents rolling around back and forth in their locked mouths.  She needed Cersei now.  She slide her hand down Cersei’s flat hard belly and slide two fingers up into the fiery cauldron that was Cersei.  She felt Cersei's body jerk hard and then rotate her groin down on the fingers pumping slow and deep up the hot tight fuck hole of the fallen Lannnister.  Obara pumped her long fingers in and out the slimy buttery sweet fuck hole of her woman.   Cersei's tongue like a flail in her mouth as it surged and slithered around her tongue.  Cersei cawed into her mouth with choked sounds of searing pleasure.

Obara moaned into Cersei’s mouth as the woman’s hot pussy gripped her fingers tight and the slippery folds hungrily sucked on her fingers.  Obara began to slowly pump her fingers harder in and out the hot pussy her fingers riding up deep into the wet inner folds of Cersei’s cunt.  Obara’s fingers sluicing through the oily cunt meat.  Oh gods Cersei’s cunt was so hot and tight!  The sopping wet folds slithered hotly over her pumping fingers.  Cersei squealed into her mouth and subtly started to work her hips to drive the fingers deeper up into her dribbling quim.  Cersei broke their kiss.

“Uungg ohhh Obara! You’re fucking me so _goooooood_ baby!  Ohhhhh gods your fingers feel so good in me baby!” Cersei gibbered.  She kissed Obara’s face with soft kisses and then leaned back and hefted up Obara’s firm globes and lowered her mouth.  Cersei had been watching women fuck for months now.  Cersei had learned much from intense observations.  She was ready to give her woman the pleasure she deserved.  Looking up hotly into Obara’s eyes Cersei sucked on the dark brown nipples hard with long and then short sucks her fingers roughly massaging the hot globes.  Her fingers sinking in deep as her cheeks hollowed out with her intense suckling.  Cersei moved her head right and left to siphon in thick long dark brown nipples to fiercely nurse on with hollowing deep throat love sucks.  Cersei’s soul sang to her seeing Obara’s face filled with hot slashes of ecstasy as she glanced up to see her lover's pleasure from her oral ministration to her heavy udders.

Obara cried out in raw pleasure. Obara worked her fingers harder in and out her lover’s swollen puss and jammed her bent thumb into Cersei hard nubbin in its knotted clitoral hood.  Obara was already in love with Cersei’s hot tight pussy and the feel of it on her fingers and soon in her mouth.

Cersei was squirming and jamming down hard now.  She had sucked fiercely on the sand snakes nipples but dropped Obara’s breasts and now kissed Obara hard and deep her tongue sliding down Obara’s throat and spearing in deep licking Obara’s tonsils.  Cersei looped her arms around Obara pulling their bodies hard into each other.  Now Obara chuffed into the mouth devouring it “Ummppff  mmpphhfff mmppfff ummffff!”  The Lannister wallowed into Obara mashing and rolling their compressed tits against each other their nipples wired to throbbing clits.  Cersei’s clit was hammering her with ecstasy.

Obara rammed her fingers hard and deep up into Cersei’s squishing snatch loving the spasms gripping and milking her hard plunging fingers.  Her fingers soaked in creamy slimy cum.  She could feel the spams coming harder and faster.  Cersei’s forehead thudded into her neck as the lioness whimpered and cawed in ecstasy.  Her hand hammered Cersei's snatch.  She felt hot tendrils of cum trickling down her hand soaking it in hot slimy snail snot.  Then Cersei's head whipped back thirty seconds later a look of shock and almost crippling pleasure slashing her face. 

Cersei’s cunt spasmed down hard on her fingers and Obara rammed them all the way in and jammed her palm into Cersei’s cum soaked camel toe.  Obara wiggled her hand back and forth grinding her palm into Cersei’s mound and clit her fingers churning wildly in the now exploding twat.  Cersei’s snatch made wet, sloppy, loud squishing sounds so hot and obscene. 

"AARRUUNNGGGGG! Hhnng hhnnn Onngghiieee! … AAAAWWWOOGGGGGGG!" Cersei screamed, her head snapped forward and back her body convulsing as searing waves of crushing pleasure ripped through her body.  Obara groaned herself feeling Cersei’s folds grip her churning fingers in a velvet wet fist squeezing so hard rhythmically on Obara’s fingers as hot cum gushed out her woman’s ruptured womb.  "Auungghhiieee! Mmnnggghhiieeeee! … Oh! Yes! Oh ... auugghnnniieee!"Cersei wailed in almost agonizing ecstasy.  Obara felt Cersei lift her body several inches in sudden spasms and slam down again again as she harpooned fucked her exploding couchie.  The beautiful blond slam fucking her exploding quim on the fingers fucking her to the heavens.  Cersei's face was slashed with almost crippling pleasure.   Obara loved feeling Cersei’s cum soaking her hand and running down her wrist.

Cerise slowly sagged forward into Obara whimpering and gagging with strong aftershocks.  Obara still had her fingers buried in Cersei’s twat enjoying the wet heat and fading spasms of cumming.  Obara cupped the back of Cersei’s head and guided their mouths together. She kissed Cersei sweetly as the woman mewled for a minute before demanding entrance to Cersei’s sweet mouth.  Their tongues wetly wrestled deep in Cersei’s mouth.  Obara loved how her tongue quickly conquered Cersei’s tongue squeezing it hard before lunging down Cersei throat making her lover’s eyes roll back into her skull and spasm hard her closed eyelids showing the rolling orbs.  Cersei’s body jolted hard into hers with the strong aftershocks still gripping the lioness’s toned body.

After a minute Obara pulled her fingers out of Cersei’s loosening pussy and gripped the woman’s ass and lifted her as she got up and spun around to put the Lannister gently down on the bench in the corner.  Cersei was looking at her with the lidded eyes of the well fucked.  Obara looked into the jade pools and nearly wept seeing so much love there.  Obara slowly sunk to her knees and leaned forward cupping the back of Cersei’s head bringing it forward to again kiss her lover with scorching kisses.

Obara had heard reports of Cersei’s marathon masturbation sessions when she allowed her body to sing to her.  She had smiled hearing of Cersei working her pussy frantically over and over each night to screaming orgasms as her body actually flipped off her bed several times she flipped so hard.  Cersei may have been embarrassed but she only looked sheepish getting back onto her cot.  Once recovered she wasted no time in jilling herself off again.  She was insatiable.

The woman was a slut when she let herself.  Obara would work tirelessly to make sure that Cersei’s learned to listen to her body’s need for pussy.  Obara’s pussy!  Later Obara would teach Cersei to grasp other pleasures of the flesh but to begin with Obara would teach her Cersei all the wonders of lesbian fucking.

Their hands were in each other’s sweaty hair pulling their mouths tight while their tongues slithered and wrestled wetly in Cersei’s mouth.  Obara opened her eyes enough to see that Cersei’s eyes had rolled back into her skull making her eyelids jerk and bulge with their rolling in her skull. Her breathing becoming ragged again as her body jerked and convulsed with raw wanton pleasure with her body rising again in sweet tension.

Obara broke their kiss and smiled seeing Cersei chasing her lips with spittle roped between their bruised lips.  She pulled Obara’s head back in and they kissed ravenously as Cersei surged her tongue deep into Obara’s mouth and now aggressively dueled with her tongue.

Obara broke their kiss with Cersei whining until Obara sucked her left breast deep into her mouth and sucked voraciously on the Lannister’s breast and nipple.  Her head pumped in and out stretching the soft dove and her tongue slashed over the rigid medium brown nipple all crinkly from giving suck to her babes.  She loved the look on Cersei’s face.  The way her face slashed and her mouth stretched in a rictus smile of crushing pleasure.

“Unnggg oohhhh suck suck hhhnnnggg hhhnn hhnnnnn oh gods suck!” Cersei cawed her hands now gripping Obara’s head jamming her head down harder onto her breast.  Obara moved her head over and wolfed in Cersei’s other small dove getting over half of her tit into her mouth and vacuumed sucked filling the former Queen’s tit with fire.  “Hhhuuungggg oh shit yeessssss! Godsdamnnnnn suck suck me baby!”  Obara pulled her head back sucking hard until her slut’s tit popped out her mouth wetly.  Cersei screamed in pleasure making Obara’s soul soar.

Obara worked her woman’s tits for the next five minutes her cheeks hollowing out with her deep throat love sucks.  Her mouth and hands tried to stuff Cersei’s breast ever deeper into her hot sucking mouth.  Obara was in heaven finally devouring these precious succulent peaches.  She would then back off with her voracious love assault and suckling sweetly and licking her tongue over Cersei’s nipples with her rasping tongue.  Obara kissed all over the soft globes licking and leaving little red love bites that had Cersei’s head whipping around her throat cawing in helpless pleasure.  Cersei was near delirious now.  Cersei’s hands roaming all over Obara’s body massaging and clutching as hard slashes marked Cersei’s face with ecstasy.

Cersei’s hands had been either in Obara’s hair pulling into her bosom or her hands fluttering around.  Now they were in her hair again.  Where before those strong hands had been jamming her face harder into Cersei’s bosom now they pushed down with force.  The hands now urging Obara to move South down Cersei’s gasping body.  Obara's right hand reached down and massaged her woman's slit.  Cersei’s cunt was so fucking wet and her musk filled their corner of the sauna thickly.  Obara breathed in deep savoring Cersei pungent scent. 

Obara smiled. She kissed down Cersei’s belly looking up she saw Cersei’s face looking down at her.  Cersei’s face slashing and a look of hard need in her throbbing beautiful jade eyes.  She slithered her tongue into Cersei’s belly button and drilled in. She smiled at Cersei’s whoops and seeing Cersei’s six pack ripple up to hard steel.

She was starving. She sat quickly on her ass and mashed her face in her woman’s slit and licked up and down the sodden mound plying open Cersei’s labia lips and moaned tasting Cersei for the first time.  _She tasted so fucking gooooddddd_! Obara moaned to herself.  Her tongue licked the slippery trench and over the woman’s clit over and over and gave it quick teasing sucks.  "Unngghhhh! Oh gods ... yessss!" Cersei whimpered starting to rotate her pussy up into the sand snake’s hot licking slurping mouth.  "Yes Ahhnngg ... ohhhhh Obara!" Cersei whimpered both hands again in Obara’s hair encouraging the woman to eat her out.

Obara sucked Cersei’s clit deep into her mouth hard sucking it with long sucks of pure love with her tongue slapping and spearing the hard nubbin.  Cersei’s hips bucked up driving her cunt even deeper into Obara’s mouth her vulva swallowing Obara’s lips with slimy wet heat.  Obara softy worked her head in and out pulling on the clitoral hood in her mouth.  She would then lap her head gently snuffling as she slurped and tongue raked the rock hard nubbin in her mouth before delivering short hard sucks on the rigid clit.  She hummed and moaned eating out Cersei the vibrations directly on Cersei’s clit.  “Pppleeasseeee baby suck me—I need to cum so bad Obara—aaawwwggggg uunggg uunnggg ooohhhhhhhhh fuck!” Cersei pleaded for release. 

Obara was in heaven feasting on Cersei’s plump love chute her tongue lashing Cersei’s rigid clit and her mouth sucking in Cersei’s labia lips.  Obara pulled and sucked the rubbery lips pulling them taunt and then rolling them in her mouth.  Cersei’s sweet cunt tasted heavenly in her mouth.  Each swipe of Obara’s tongue in Cersei’s slippery trench or probing her wet love hole filled Obara’s mouth with the taste of Cersei.  Obara was intoxicated already with the ambrosia flowing out Cersei’s honey hole. 

Obara could feel the tension in Cersei’s body as she gripped the woman’s slender hips.  The jerks in the lioness’s body was now rippling all over her body.  Cersei’s head had lulled over drool coming out her mouth down her chin as she chuffed her face slashed with rising desperate pleasure.

Obara sucked Cersei’s clit in and out her lips with fast in and out sucks.  She snuck her middle finger down to Cersei’s anus and teased it with a circular motion.  Cersei’s bucked and went tense with her head coming up to look down at Obara with shocked pleasure.  Obara paused and again sucked Cersei’ clit deep into her mouth and sucked hard and long.  Her middle finger teasing in a hard circular motion on Cersei’s clenching asshole.

Cersei exploded.  The dam shattered.  Cersei’s head jerked up on her neck now straining up; her face rigid with scalding bliss.  Her muscular body began to flip and jackknife violently as dire spasms ripped out her exploding womb.  "AARRRUUUNNGGGGGGGGG! OOOWWWGGGGGGGGG! ... hhnn hhnngg Aunnngghhh!" she cried out. "Ohnngg! Unnghhnngghiieeee! Oh gods unngghmmnnniieeee! Aunnngg! Unhg! Oh! Unh! Ungh!"  Cersei's raw screams of unadulterated bliss made Obara’s heart pound with love for Cersei.  Cersei’s body surged and bucked hard for twenty seconds and then collapsed back to the wall.  Cersei’s jackknifes had stopped but her body still convulsed against the wall with ecstasy.  Obara had released her love suck on Cersei’s clit and jammed her mouth to Cersei’s fuck hole.  Obara sucked on cum soaked cunt meat her nose jamming Cersei’s hard pulsing clit.  Obara drank down the hot pulses of cum that pulsed out Cersei’s clenching cunt. 

Obara slow stroked her tongue up and down her lover’s mound to slurp up thick creamy cum.  She would move up and harsh suck on Cersei's clit sending scalding pleasure rushing through Cersei's jerking body.  Her sucks prolonging Cersei's orgasm.  Then she moved down down her love's cum soaked slit.  Obara loved licking up the cum that slavered her lover’s mound.  Cersei’s orgasm continued to consume her though changing tenor as Obara’s tongue and lips prolonged Cersei’s hard hitting waves of orgasm that had throttling spasms of bliss rocking her lean body.  "Oooohnnngggg! Oooohhnnggggg!" Cersei’s grunt moaned softly, her lovely face seized with rapture, her body undulating as shock wave after shock wave of her paralyzing orgasm continued to consume her.  Obara knew how to draw her lover’s orgasms out.

Obara released Cersei’s clit from her mouth and moved up kissing slowly up the sweat dripping belly.  Each drop of sweet cum and sweat was the pure essence of Cersei to Obara.  Her hands came up to cup and squeeze Cersei’s nipples sending arrows of ecstasy to her still jangling clit.  Obara kissed Cersei whose hands flew to Obara’s jet black hair threading into the locks and mated their mouths tight.  Cersei was cawing into Obara’s mouth twining her tongue around Obara’s tongue.  They kissed deeply for a minute as Obara pulled and plucked Cersei’s hard nipples prolonging the blonde’s aftershocks.

Obara pulled back and sat back down between Cersei’s spread legs.  Obara was on a mission to show Cersei that no one could love Cersei like she could.  “Oh godsssss” Cersei whimpered and then cried out feeling two fingers slide so deep up into her hot buttery cunt and begin to pump in and out her twat slowly.  The cum filled cunt slurped obscenely on the pumping digits.  Obara bent in and siphoned her loves clit back deep into her mouth and suckled it with her tongue rolling over the shiny hard nubbin.  Obara pumped in her fingers hard and deep and began to lick over Cersei’s clit with the flat of her tongue.  Obara reveled feeling Cersei's cum running down her fingers and soaking her hand and dripping down her wrist.

For the next five minutes Obara ratcheted up Cersei’s body slowly.  She had slipped in a third finger moaning feeling Cersei’s pussy so tight on her fingers and the way her core gripped and squeezed her fingers.  Obara slurped and sucked fiercely on Cersei’s clit and then back to hard licks and loose lip sucks.  Cersei was twisting and writhing now.  Her ass cheeks clenching and driving her cunt hard up into Obara’s mouth and fingers humping hard.  She cried out continuously in ecstasy.

Obara could feel the time had arrived.  She had been rotating her fingers as she pumped Cersei’s sodden vaginal walls and had found the lionesses g-spot.  She had felt Cersei jolt as she mapped the sweet hillock’s location on Cersei’s frontal vaginal wall.  Obara had then finger fucked her lioness hard with her plunging fingers hammering in hot and hard straight in and out.  Her knuckles slamming into Cersei’s cum drenched vulva.  The spongy hill had felt so divine underneath her fast pumping fingertips when she traced out its location.  Now Obara zeroed in on Cersei’s g-spot for the love kill.    She flipped her hand over and angled her hand and harpooned her fingers into the spongy hillock.  Obara focused on it with hard back and forth jerks her fingers angled to jam into the spongy hillock.  Obara smiled.  Cersei body locked up and then exploded.

Cersei’s head spasmed forward and slammed back hard into the wall behind her again and again.  "Awwwonnggguunngghhhh! OOWWGGGHHHGGGAAAAAA! AAAWWOOGGGGGGG!” Cersei roared in shattering ecstasy.  Cersei’s face twisted and slashed with wild slashes her eyes squeezed tight shut as more of Cersei’s screams filled the officer’s sauna.  “Unnggunnggg Aaarrrggghhhhhuuunnnnnn awwwooggggg! ... Fffuuuuucccckkkkkk!” Obara sucked on the clit that was jammed deeper into her mouth by Cersei’s bucking hips.  Her fingers were slimed with hot cum gushing out the contracting couchie spasming hard.  Cum running down Obara’s arm as it pumped hard into the immolating pussy that contracted hard on the fingers harpooning the spongy g-spot.  Cersei flipped and jackknifed violently through her long harrowing orgasm.  Obara was in heaven giving Cersei such pleasure.

Obara drank deeply from the spring of Cersei’s being loving her sweet biting tang.  Obara looked up and saw tears running down Cersei’s cheeks.  She kissed up the flexing belly and sucked on her nipples thirstily for a long moment before reaching Cersei’s face and giving it feathery kisses.  Cersei recovered and their lips came together and kissed sweetly before Cersei’s tongue demanded entrance to Obara’s mouth and surged with the parting of her teeth.  Cersei kissed her deeply her tongue a serpent in Obara’s mouth.

Obara gasped when Cersei leaned forward and gripped Obara’s ass cheeks and effortlessly picked up Obara and slowly spinning her around still kissing her deeply her tongue now down Obara’s throat that had the squealing sand snake’s eyes rolling into her skull.  Cersei effortlessly held the voluptuous woman up spearing her tongue again and again down Obara’s throat.  Obara wrapped her legs around Cersei and ground her swollen muffin into the woman’s hard stomach nutting herself on the washboard muscles of Cersei’s stomach.  The lioness fingers were roughly massaging Obara’s voluptuous ass cheeks her fingers roughly kneading the firm globes.  Cersei then gently sat Obara down into their corner and settled down onto her knees between Obara’s legs as the sand snake spread her legs.  All the while Cersei maintained their lip lock her tongue wetly wrestling her lover’s dueling tongue.

Cersei finally broke their kiss.  She looked into Obara’s eyes. “I’ve dreamed of these” Cersei softly said hefting Obara’s full heavy tits and started to squeeze them filling Obara’s breast with fire.  Obara watched with lidded eyes as Cersei lowered her head and siphoned in a long thick turgid dark brown nipple.  She sucked and lathed the teat with fuck hunger her fingers roughly kneading the heavy firm breast.  “Ooggggg hhnnn hhhnngg hhnngg oh baby ... shit! unngg unnggg!” Obara whimpered feeling Cersei suck and tongue bat her engorged nipples back and forth.

Cersei bunched Obara’s ample mounds and buried her face between them pressing the heavy tits into her face.  Cersei snuffled as she feverishly kissed and covered Obara’s breast with love bites.  Obara whopped and cried out when Cersei kissed up her left tit and sucked her nipple back deep into her mouth and sucking so hard on her nipple pumping her heard.  Cersei’s growls of devouring setting Obara’s pussy on fire and making it so sloppy wet.

Back and forth Cersei moved her head siphoning in the long thick nipples and sucking with cheek hollowing sucks as she looked up with lidded eyes watching Obara’s face slash with pleasure.   Cersei’s pale fingers clenched in deep the dusky tits she was grasping as her mouth suckled and her tongue lathed rigid teats.

Cersei rocked her head tongue lashing the rigid nipples before sucking again.  She bunched Obara’s tits together and ran her tongue around them in figure eights before wildly working her head right and left whipping her tongue over the rigid nipples like a flail.  “Auaggg unngg uunggg … oohhhhh baby Aawwoggg!” Obara cried out in pleasure.  Cersei sucked Obara’s tits in turn deep into her mouth and then sucked hard pulling her head back till Obara’s spit soaked tits popped out of Cersei’s mouth obscenely.  Cersei repeated his again and again making Obara cry out in near crippling pleasure. 

Cersei smiled evilly up at Obara.  Obara was delirious now.  Cersei was back to suckling on her nipples softly working her tongue around the thick stems.  She slowly dragged her tongue over the creamy tit flesh of both globes to suck in the other nipple and sucked so godsdamned good!

Obara needed so much more.  She pressed her hands onto the top of Cersei’s head and gently pressed down.  Cersei was so much stronger than her now.  “Oh Baby! Please please!”

“Please what?” Cersei asked her lips back half an inch from Obara’s right thick long nipple.

“Ooooooooo babbyyyyyy plleaseeee!”

“Please what Obara?” Cersei teased.

“Ohhhh Cersei suck my cunt baby.  Make me cum in that hot godsdamned mouth! Suck meeeee!”

Cersei smirked and then she slowly kissed down Obara’s belly.  She luxuriated feeling the hard muscles clench underneath her lips.  Cersei settled down now on her ass and stared at Obara’s pussy with lust addled eyes. With a long moan Cersei mashed her face deep into Obara’s camel toe wiggling her face in deep and started to lap aggressively up and down Obara’s slit.  Obara gagged in helpless pleasure feeling Cersei’s tongue lash over her clit.  Cersei must have been watching all the lesbian loving around her in the barracks.  She knew what she was doing!  Obara cried out in pleasure when Cersei’s long tongue snaked deep in her pussy licking around scooping out hot cum and swallowing with loud gulps.

Then that long tongue was hard tongue fucking Obara’s slimy drooling clam.  Cersei mashed her face into the sand snake’s swollen clamshell.  First Cersei lapped her head tongue lashing Obara’s clit and slit.  Then Cersei worked down the sodden trench licking and tongue stabbing.  She worked down to Obara’s sweet fuck hole.  Cersei licked around the drooling clutching cunt hole.  Then Cersei stiffened her long tongue.

Cersei’s tongue punched in deep, hard and fast into the festering couchie filled with sweet buttery cum.  The Lannister hammered her head back and forward to sink her tongue deep into the slimy buttery cum filled twat hole.  Cersei’s nose jammed Obara’s clit with each stroke of her pumping head.  Cersei snuffled and moaned when she pressed her mouth to Obara’s cunt hole and sucked in sweet cunt meat and dined on them with lips and spearing tongue while snuffling obscenely. 

Obara stared down in rapture. All her dreams of her and Cersei were coming true and they made her fantasizes pale.  Cersei was devouring her!  Cersei backed her head an inch and then mashed down hard totally engulfing her mouth with Obara’s vulva’s wet kiss.  Cersei sucked Obara’s whole upper pussy deep into her mouth and tongue lashed with feverish focus and love.

Out of nowhere Obara’s pussy cummed hard with womb rending spams of fucking bliss. Obara’s pussy exploded hard with womb rending spams of fucking ecstasy.  “ARRUUNNGGGGGGG! FFFFUUCCCKKKKKKKKK! OOOWWGGGGGGG!” Obara screamed in staggering ecstasy.  Obara felt hot gushes of cum pulsing out her exploding snatch.  "Auungghhh! Ohmnnnnggg! Ummnngghiiieieeeeee!” Obara wailed as she looked down at Cersei with slit eyes.  Cersei gulped obscenely moaning as she drank hot female cum for the first and instantly, totally becoming addicted to the effluent pouring out Obara’s hot cunt.  Each hot gush of creamy cum so sweet and permanently addicting Cersei to sucking sweet cunt. 

Cersei mashed her face to Obara’s quim and Dorne kissed sucking in a mouthful of hot cunt meat and rolled it in her mouth her tongue slithering all through the slimy folds.  Cersei’s right hand had snaked around Obara’s hip.  The fingertips of the hand brushed fast back and forth over the cum soaked clit.  Obara’s orgasm that had been waning exploded afresh harshly throttling Obara with fucking bliss.

"Auungghhh! Ohmnnnnggg! Ummnngghiiieieeeeee! Oh ... oh gods oh shit ... ohhnnnggghhiieeeee! Unnnmmmnngghiiieee!" Obara screamed, her face slashed hard and body flipping and jackknifing violently her heavy tits whiplashing around on her flipping body.  Sweat poured down her body and hot cum gushed into Cersei’s gulping mouth the excess running down her cheeks as she gulped greedily.  Finally, Obara’s orgasm waned and Cersei backed off and moved up to kiss Obara hotly again.  Cersei’s tongue was an Adder in her mouth wildly tangling with Obara’s tongue in her mouth before sliding down her throat and then spearing in deep aggressive.

Cersei pulled back.  Her green eyes on fire.  “You’re mine now!  All mine!”

“Yes, oh yes!” Obara whimpered.  Normally Obara was the dom but not with Cersei on fire like this.  She willingly submitted to be Cersei’s total slut at this moment.  She sensed that Cersei was a switch and would relish both sides of the domination matrix.  So did Obara. Gods Cersei was so perfect for her!

Cersei was not finished with her pussy yet.  She jammed her face back deep into Obara’s snatch and wolfed sucked and tongue slashed the slimy cunt meat underneath her tongue.  Her lips sucking slimy labia lips and rolling before moving up and sucking in Obara’s clit and love sucking with harsh long and then short fast love sucks.  Her tongue either gigging or butterfly stroking all over the shiny nubbin.

Obara felt her belly spasm hard and her thighs begin to clench and strain.  Her body went stiff as Cersei looking up at her with her beautiful eyes now long hard sucked on Obara’s clit her cheeks dimpling in with the long ragged deep throat love sucks.  The Lannister’s tongue harpooning the shiny nubbin.  Cersei was noisily slurping down mouthfuls of creamy cum.  The excess trickled down Cersei’s cheeks and down her throat. 

The sight made Obara’s womb shatter and then explode.  “FFFFFUUUCCKKKKK!  AARRUUUNGGGGGGG! OOOWWWGGGGGGG!” the sand snake flipped and jackknifed in harrowing spasms so searing fucking blisss.  “Aarrrrrggggggggg … Oh ... oh gods oh shit ... ohhnnnggghhiieeeee! Unnnmmmnngghiiieee!" Obara screamed, her face slashed hard and body jerking forward and back violently her heavy tits whiplashing around on her flipping body.  Sweat poured down her body and hot cum continued to gush into Cersei’s gulping mouth the excess running down her cheeks soaking them as she gulped greedily. 

Finally, Obara’s new orgasm waned and Cersei backed off and moved up to kiss her hotly again.  Cersei first licked and nibbled on Obara’s full lips.  She sweetly pulled Obara’s lower lip out several times.  Then her tongue demanded entrance to Obara’s mouth and their tongues wetly flipped and wrestled around in Obara’s mouth.  The sand snake loving the taste of her cunt on Cersei’s tongue.

After several minutes of deep snogging Cersei kissed down Obara’s cawing throat.  She kissed down to Obara’s hooters and kissed them all over reverently.  Then Cersei worked Obara’s breast again now using two hands to pulp Obara’s tits in turn her fingers sinking deep into full bosom and then pulling Obara’s tits up one at a time and wolf sucking on engorged teats. 

Cersei looked up at her mate and hefted the heavy tits up and bent her head over and kissed the undersides of Obara’s heavy breast.  Her lips kissed the sweet flesh and with her tongue licking the sweet sweaty flesh.  Cersei licked down to the crease where Obara’s full tits met her ribcage.  Cersei kissed along those creases.  Obara groaned and cawed her breath short and raspy. 

Cersei kissed around the left full tit and kissed all around on the top of Obara’s full rounded tits.  Her lips making wet smooching sounds.  Cersei then kissed around the heavy tits she hefted up again slowly kissing up to the large circular areolas all steeple with rigid flesh.  Cersei circled her tongue on the areolas as Obara whimpered.  Then Cersei moved up and siphoned in a thick turgid nipple and wolfed suck with long ragged love sucks.

“Aawwooggg uuunngg hhnggg … ohhhhh shit Cerseeeeiiiiii—aawwggg shit yeessssss!” Cersei smiled around the nipple in her mouth and moved over and sucked in the other rigid nipple and sucked voraciously with long deep throat love sucks her tongue spearing the rigid nipples as she worked back and forth.

Cersei worked Obara’s breast again now using two hands to pulp Obara’s tits in turn her fingers sinking deep into full bosom and then pulling Obara’s tits up one at a time and wolf sucking on engorged teats.  Cersei loved making love to Obara’s tits but she needed more hot sweet gash.  Cersei went boneless to sit back down before Obara’s spread out legs.  The lioness again mashed her face deep in Obara’s pussy moaning working her lover’s pussy.  She had her eyes lightly lidded eating out Obara with focus on her clit with hard licks and soft sucks.  Cersei had a dreamy look on her face as it lapped up and down eating out hot sweet cunt.

Cersei did not see Oberyn and Ellaria come in.  They spotted the rutting women.  Big smiles spread on their faces at the sight of sand snake and the lioness rutting in wild passion.  The two looked at each other happy that Obara finally had her woman.  They were both naked and Elleria came to sit beside Obara.  Ellaria spread her legs wide leaning back.  Her head canted over to watch the two women beside her making sweet love.  Oberyn immediately fell to his folded legs and buried his face deep in Ellaria’s pussy and went wild devouring his consort.  Ellaria’s head jammed back into the wooden panels as her sweet Oberyn ate her out like a man who absolutely loves pussy.  He snuffled and sucked her pussy deep into his mouth aggressively attacking it as Ellaria started to cry out in ecstasy.

Obara knew her father and his consort had started to come around on Cersei and she smiled seeing them come to fuck beside them.  Cersei finally opened her eyes and looked over at the couple fucking beside them. She gasped and pulled back as Obara whined in displeasure.  Cersei had a look of slight confusion on her face. 

Obara watched her father reach over while still eating Ellaria out and put his hand on the back of Cersei’s head.  He paused letting Cersei accept his hand.  She did looking at him out the side of her eye.  He then pressed the back of Cersei’s head back down slowly into Obara’s pussy.  Cersei moaned and the Lannister wigged her face deep into Obara’s vulva as it clamped tight around her mouth enfolding it in a slimy kiss.  Cersei sucked her woman’s clit deep into her mouth and started to pump her head in time with Oberyn eating out his lover and they both devoured wet quim.  The man and woman glancing at each other smiling as they sucked in time making their women cry out in wanton pleasure.

Ellaria leaned over but still looked down at Cersei for permission.  Cersei was being given the right of refusal.  Obara looked between Ellaria and Cersei hoping.  Cersei was being given the right of refusal.  They all watched the Lannister eye them for a long moment and then Cersei jerked her head up and down never ceasing her fervid sucks on Obara's cunt  .  She smiled up at Obara making her heart clutch and squeeze in pure love in her chest.  Obara somehow fell even deeper in love with Cersei. 

Cersei paused for a second in her intense pussy gobbling keeping eye contact with Obara and Ellaria back and forth.  The three paused for a few rapid heartbeats gauging and accepting.  With a happy smile on her face, Cersei sucked even harder on Obara’s clit making her cry out in helpless pleasure.  Cersei loosened her lips lock on Obara’s cunt as she wetly sucked and now made copious obscene slurps as she ate her woman out. 

Permission granted Ellaria leaned in the rest of the way.  She nipped Oberyn’s daughter’s lips and then sucked in her lower lip suckling on it.  Cersei had given permission and granted Ellaria the right.  Ellaria’s face beamed as she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Obara.  She cupped the back of Obara’s head and at first sweetly kissed Oberyn’s daughter.  Lips melded and sweetly nibbled and glided over each other.  The sand snake cried out in helpless pleasure now having two mouths work her body expertly. 

For a short while Ellaria and Oberyn’s daughter kissed sweetly nipping lips and pulling on them with their teeth.  Both women mewling in renewed love.  Ellaria demanded entrance to Obara’s mouth her tongue swiping pearly white teeth.  Obara opened her mouth to Ellaria’s long tongue that surged in and wetly wrestled with her tongue.  Their rolling and flipping around in Obara’s chuffing mouth.  “Unnggfff mmmppfff mmfff oooffff mmmffff!” Obara cawed into the mouth devouring hers. 

Ellaria’s tongue shoved deeply into Obara’s mouth and actively twined wetly with Obara’s hot writhing tongue.  Their tongues coiled and flipping hotly in Obara’s groaning mouth.  Both woman chuffed and their cheeks clearly showed the twined tongues first flipping around in Obara’s mouth and then the love tryst was in Ellaria’s mouth.  Ellaria’s body jolted her nostrils flaring when she felt Obara spear her tongue down her love gagging throat.

Obara’s mind was on fire with her pussy being gobbled by her sweet lover and her father’s paramour again kissing her with such exquisite skill.  Ellaria kissed Obara deeply as Cersei watched.  Cersei’s eyes taking it all in with an intense stare.  She signaled her approval by moaning hard and trying to suck Obara’s clit down her throat.

Obara had been nervous at Ellaria’s overture but Cersei’s acceptance and then encouragement had her pussy on fire.  She and Ellaria had made love many times before.  She enjoyed fucking her father’s lover.  He had joined them many times banging both of their pussies and assholes to sweet gut wrenching orgasms.  She loved eating out Ellaria with her father banging her own twat.

Their tongues coiled in her mouth.  She cried out into Ellaria’s mouth when Cersei tried to suck her clit down her throat again and tongued lashed her shiny nubbin wildly with her slapping tongue.  Cersei was growling and pulling her head snapping Obara’s clit out through her pressed lips and diving down to hard suck in deep again.  Cersei would waggle her head before pulling it back to snap out Obara’s clit through her lips. 

Again and again Cersei did this.  She sucked the rigid clit deep into her mouth and oh so slowly pulled her head back all the while sucking voraciously on the hard nubbin till it plopped wetly out form between her lips and snap back to Obara’s slimy wet vulva.  Cersei enjoyed immensely how it made her slut scream into Ellaria’s mouth the sounds muffled and how Obara’s hips jumped up spastically in ecstasy from her oral ministrations. 

Cersei watched for a minute as she ate out Obara before her head lifted an inch above Obara’s swollen sloppy wet cunt.  Obara and Ellaria broke for air and looked down at Cersei’s face soaked in Obara’s snail snot.  “Oh gods that looks sooooooo fuckig hot! … suck on Obara’s nipples and then kiss her again” Cersei moaned and then mashed her face deep into Obara’s cunt as it wetly clung to her mouth and lips.  Cersei sucked in mouthfuls of sweet slimy cunt meat and munched happily her tongue spearing deep up Obara’s hot tight fuck hole.  Her lover’s vulva totally engulfed her mouth in wet heat and slimed in love snail snot.  Cersei lifted herself slightly and rocked her head slashing her tongue over Obara’s clit.  Obara shrieked in gut wrenching stabs of hot pleasure. 

Obara had been nervous.  She feared that Cersei would be jealous or hurt.  Her acceptance of this opened so many doors for them in the future.  Obara and Ellaria had made love many times before.  She enjoyed fucking her father’s lover.  He had joined them many a time banging both of their pussies and assholes to orgasms.  She loved eating out Ellaria with her father banging her twat.  She had screamed so many times into Ellaria’s cunt as her father’s cock exploded deep in her cunt or wildly clenching asshole.  To feel her father’s semen flooding her womb or colon always made her cum.

Many times Obara had feasted on the cum leaking out Ellaria’s slack well fucked pussy.  Obara smiled remembering the times she would get behind Ellaria after she had collapsed from doggy or rolled over after a good savage ass fucking.  Spreading out her voluptuous ass cheeks and licking Ellaria’s quivering starfish.  Obara hooking her fingers in the runnels of father’s paramour asshole.  She pulled her loosened asshole open and lapped out her father’s cum that would dribble out Ellaria’s tired happy shithole.

Obara now knew that someday in the future that Cersei and her would be fucking her father and his paramour.  She longed to feel her father’s cock in her ass as Cersei ate her out or to have Ellaria on the bed with her legs spread out as Cersei ate her out and she slammed her cock up Cersei’s cunt and ass back and forth.  Making Cersei cum so hard with vaginal and anal ‘gasms.  Then having Ellaria and Cersei clean her cunt and ass off her cock.

So many scenarios ran through Obara’s head.  Her and Ellaria dp’ing Cersei so hard and deep and Cersei doing ATM and A2P hungrily over and over and cumming again and again and then it would be her and Cersei doing it to Ellaria as she wailed and cummed on their dicks.  Gods Ellaria loved to do ATM and A2P over and over.  She couldn’t wait till it would be her turn to be DP fucked to oblivion.  She would feel so full and her body hammering her with such powerful sensations from all three fuck holes as she cleaned their cocks of her sweet ass juice and milky cunt cream.  They would fuck the night away. 

Obara knew Cersei and her father had actually formed a healthy relationship now.  She hoped they could take it to the next level.  She longed to see her father fuck the living shit out of Cersei making her scream in raw agonizing pleasure.  She longed to suck her father’s hot tart cum out Cersei’s slack pussy and asshole.  She would have to hope.

Cersei looked up the tight flexing belly as she ate out Obara with hot gusto.  Ellaria had moved down to do Cersei’s bidding.  She cupped Obara’s hot full tits and lifted them up and siphoned sucked on the thick long nipples with long sweet hot sucks.  Cersei could see Ellaria’s tongue working through her dimpled cheeks.  The woman pumped her head pulled up tenting Obara’s nipples up with the voracious love sucks.  Ellaria moved right and left mouth pleasuring rubbery teats.

“Aauuggg hhnngg hhhnnn uummmgggg … oooohhh fuckkkkkkk … mmmnnggg shit! Yes! Yes! Shhittttt!” Obara gurgled feeling her tits expertly loved.

Ellaria kissed up Obara’s sweaty chest now.  She nipped and licked up to Obara’s throat.  Ellaria licked and nipped the palpating column.  She smiled into Obara’s throat and sucked in a mouthful of sweet flesh.

“AAAAAWWWOOGGGGG! FFFFFUUCCCKKKKKKKK!” Obara screamed in agonizing pleasure feeling Ellaria suck her throat viciously through her seesawing teeth.  In and out Ellaria sucked the sweet throat flesh through her gnawing teeth.  She loved feeling Obara’s throat convulse against her lips.  Then Ellaria quickly kissed up Obara’s throat, chin and then lips.  Obara was gagging in helpless pleasure.  Her mouth open for conquering.  Ellaria speared her tongue deep into Obara’s mouth.

Their tongues coiled in Obara’s mouth.  Obara cried out into Ellaria’s mouth when Cersei tried to suck her clit down her throat and tongued lashed wildly.  Cersei was growling and pulling her head back snapping Obara’s clit out her pressed lips and diving down to hard suck in deep again.  Cersei waggled her head before pulling back to snap Obara’s clit out her lips again and again.

Cersei pulled off Obara’s pussy and watched her lover and Ellaria kissing hotly.  She felt no jealousy but only hot wanton pleasure.  It was so hot.  Dorne was liberating her.  Obara was hers and she had the confidence to not be jealous.  She knew soon they would all be fucking sweetly.  “Suck Obara’s nipples Ellaria.  Gods you two are so hot and slutty!”  Cersei lowered her head siphoning in hot sweet cunt meat back into her mouth and happily munched.

Ellaria smiled at the tone.  Not commanding but more like a heated rasp between lovers.  Soon she would have Cersei’s cunt in her mouth Ellaria decided then; along with Obara’s.  Ellaria released Obara’s moaning lips.  She reached down and hefted up Obara’s heavy tits.  She jammed the heavy tits together folding the heavy orbs into each other.  The sweet nipples mashed side by side. 

Ellaria drooled seeing those long engorged teats.  She stuffed the long thick nipples deep into her mouth and long hard sucked with her locked lips.  Her tongue swiping over and figure eights over the rubbery nipples.  Obara was crying out and a hard orgasm exploded out of nowhere throttling her as two mouths sucked her off. 

"OOOOWWWGGHHAAAA! … Fuuuccckkkkk! Auunnggghhhhh! MMNNGGHIIEEEEE! Oh! Oh! Nnngggeeeee!" Obara sobbed, cumming fiercely as hammering blow after orgasmic blow scalded her with shrieking bliss.  Her pussy gushed sweet sex fluid all over Cersei’s face.  Her hips bucked wildly up and down driving her pubic bone into Cersei’s hot mouth as she gripped Obara’s hips manically to keep her love suck on my rupturing cunt. 

Elleria had gripped Obara’s left tit with both hands to hold the breast still enough to continue deep throat sucks on the engorged screaming teat deep in her mouth.  Only when Obara started to come down from her cum did Elleria drop the sweaty tit and move her head up to kiss the sand snake deeply as Cersei lathed and kissed the temporally spent pussy.

After a minute Ellaria broke her lip lock with Obara who leaned back with a dreamy look on her face.  Ellaria leaned down further pressing her cheek into Obara’s hard belly and looked at Cersei with hot pulsing eyes.  Cersei stopped lathing her tongue over Obara’s still trembling clit as the sand snake mewled in post orgasmic pleasure.

Obara watched intently as Cersei slowly lifted her head up to where Ellaria had her face resting on her belly.  Cersei paused and looked up at Obara.  Obara smiled radiantly and weakly lifted a hand and pressed Cersei’s head down to Ellaria’s mouth.  Then Obara’s eyes rolled back in her head when Ellaria and Cersei mouths came close together their tongues twining and wetly wiggling against each other between their lips before they mated their lips tight and their entwined tongues now wrestled hot and wet in their mouths.

While kissing Ellaria, Cersei snaked her first two fingers into Obara’s hot tight pussy.  Cersei slowly pumped her fingers into the tight greasy sleeve relishing the heat and wetness.  As she kissed Ellaria, Cersei slowly started to work her fingers harder and deeper into Obara’s slimy cum filled cunt.  Cersei pumped her fingers sensually deep into Obara’s twat.  Obara’s pussy sang a sodden wet sound of sloshing love.  Cersei started to slowly rotate her hand as she banged her lover’s box.

Cersei slipped in a third finger and began to fuck Obara with deep plunging strokes.  Her hand slamming into the sand snake’s vulva hard sending rippling shockwaves through the puffy mound.   All the while the two women over Obara’s stomach kissed deeply cheeks dimpling as they took turns sucking on hot tongue.  Obara watched how Cersei was letting her inner slut run free.  Obara was in heaven watching Cersei and Ellaria snogg deeply as Cersei kept her concentration enough to continue fucking Obara hard and deep just like she needed it.

They finally broke their kiss and Ellaria rose back having signaled that all had been forgiven.  Obara watched Cersei lean back down and she gently licked her lover’s fat happy pussy.  Obara played with her sweat matted hair with one hand and her other lifted her right tit up to her lips and she sucked on her own nipple with hard sucks and swiping tongue. 

Cersei looked up at her with glittering eyes and looked over at Ellaria being pleasured by Oberyn.  She slowly lowered her head and sucked her woman’s clit back into her mouth and rolled the clit around in her mouth with her pushing and flicking tongue.  Cersei’s cheeks hollowed out with her sucks and she could see her tongue working as it stabbed her clit.  Her right hand a piston hammering her fingers in and out Obara’s tight snatch.

Cersei was now frenzied in her lovemaking.  She could see that Ellaria was rising to orgasm.  She saw Obara’s head lulled over to watch Ellaria rising to cum in her father’s mouth.

After a minute Ellaria body was beginning to jolt with hard pulses of searing bliss.  Obara leaned back with a dreamy look on her face watching Ellaria rising to the pinnacle of ecstasy.  Ellaria’s body was writhing now.  Oberyn had backed off on his passionate assault on his paramours beautiful pussy letting her focus on her efforts with his daughter.  But he had resumed his passionate oral assault on Ellaria’s wet cunt.  He gurgled and growled waggling his head eating his paramour out.  He needed to prove to all three women what excellent oral skills he himself possessed.

Ellaria’s body started to quake and jolt her heavy tits jiggling all over.  Her face locked up in what would seem was agony her face all twisted.  Hard jolts now hit her body again and again.  Oberyn sucked Ellaria’s clit down his throat his tongue gigging the hard nubbin jutting out its sheath.

Her head rocked back and her heels jammed the wooden floor.  She cried out in an ear splitting shriek of such pure love fueled by mind shocking ecstasy.  “AARRUUNNGGGGGGG! OOWWWGGGGGGGG! Hhnngg hhnngg hhnnn hhnnn UUNNGGHHIIEEEEEEEE!” Ellaria wailed as her torso convulsed.  Shattering waves of bliss gripped and violently shook her whole body in full body spasms of killing bliss.  Ellaria now had both hands behind Oberyn’s head with interlocked fingers and pulled his head deep into her exploding twat as it slicked his face in cunt slime.

Ellaria’s body flipped and jackknifed so violently her torso rocking up off the sauna wall and then slamming the cypress wood several times making a wet slapping sound her tits whiplashing with her wild flips.  Her body convulsing almost violently.  “Unnggg uungggg Aawwwoogggggg! Uuunngggggrrrrrrrrrrr!” Ellaria wailed as the final throes of her orgasm finished throttling her with fucking bliss. 

All the times Oberyn had worked to increase Ellaria’s pleasure during her orgasm his mouth busy pleasing her.

Cersei and Obara had enjoyed watching Ellaria in her orgasm.  Both women thought that nothing was as beautiful as a woman in hard orgasm

Seeing Ellaria cum had Obara on the edge herself.  Cersei was furiously lapping her head raking her tongue over Obara’s rigid clit fast and hard.  Cersei snuffled working feverishly to get Obara’s rocks off.  She now deep throat love sucked as she slapped the clit sucked deep into her mouth.  Obara had felt her womb spasm and coil deep in her belly as her thighs quivered and then locked up in a hard clench.

Obara’s body began to convulse violently as raw pleasure hammered her.  She fell off the precipice of shocking pleasure.  “OOOWWWGGGGGGG! FFFFUUCCCKKKKKKKK! HHHUUNNGGGGGGG!” Obara screamed.  Her head snapped back violently in a hard convulsion.  It was so violent how the orgasm throttled Obara.  Obara's head snapped back and now forward and back again with violent snap convulsions.  Cersei feared Obara might shatter her spin.  Cersei knew what she had to do.  She sucked even harder on Obara’s rock hard clit.  Cersei smiled into the cunt she was devouring as her ministrations had the desired effect.  Obara's body surged her hips rotating hard up into Cersei's mouth as more full body convulsions tore the Sand Snake apart with womb rending ecstasy.  "Mmmnnggggniiiieee!  Mmmnnggggniiiieee!  Mmmnnggggniiiieee!"" Obara wailed in soul searing agonizing pleasure.  Her body convulsed hard her body jerking upright and shaking violently and then sagging back as the convulsion passed only to convulse with another bone rattling spasm of fucking bliss.  "Ohhhnnmmmgggg!" Obara cried out, her body jackknifing.  Her cunt leaping into Cersei’s hard sucking mouth.  Spittle spraying out her braying mouth as pure fucking ecstasy flailed her soul alive with searing fucking bliss.  "Ungghhhh! Unngghhhh! Oh shit! Fuck!  Ungggauugggunnnnn Unnmmmgghhnnnnnn!” Obara cried out as one last searing orgasmic spasm rocked her soul with crushing bliss.

Cersei was in heaven knowing she had given her woman such pleasure.  She was so in love with Obara.  Obara came down from her orgasmic high and stroked Cersei’s face with a loopy smile on her face.  They turned to look Ellaria who had recovered from her orgasm.

They watched Ellaria eyes open.  She played with Oberyn’s black hair.  She looked over at them.  Ellaria slide her body down the wood.  She moved her body so she could lean down further pressing her cheek into Obara’s hard sweat soaked belly and looked at Cersei with hot pulsing eyes.  Cersei stopped lathing her tongue over Obara’s still trembling clit as the sand snake continued to mewl in post orgasmic pleasure.

Ellaria’s body juddered hard with Oberyn suddenly sucking in her entire upper cunt deep into his mouth and voraciously sucking the slimy wet cunt meat.  His head pumping up and down tenting pink pussy folds and pulling Ellaria’s clit rigid in his mouth were his tongue polished the shiny nubbin.  A second orgasm exploded out of nowhere with the sudden expert sucking off of her wet twat.

Not to be outdone Cersei mashed her face deep into Obara’s cunt and wildly sucked her lover off.  She was more than happy to bury her face in Obara’s fat pussy and eat her out again.  She lapped furiously up and down the slimy trench licking clit and sucking slit.

Cersei went for the love kill sucking Obara’s clit deep into her mouth and long deep throat sucked on the engorged nubbin while her tongue polished the tip.  Her fingers slam fucking Obara’s sloshing cunt with hard harpoon strokes her knuckles pounding the swollen dark brown mons of her lover.  Cersei’s fingers soaked to the third knuckles creamy cum soaking the webbing between her pumping fingers.

Ellaria screamed like she was being garroted as Oberyn sucked her off.  Cersei sucked in Obara’s whole upper pussy deep into her mouth and deep throat love sucked as her right hand slammed her three fingers in and out the stretched out cunt.  Cersei’s forearm soaked in drooling cunt slime dripping off.

Obara felt her body suddenly fall off the precipice “Oh!  Yes yes yes AUUNNGGHHH! AAAWWWOGGGGGG!  MMNNGGHHIIEEE!  Oh!  Oh!"  Obara let forth an earsplitting roar and shook violently her body convulsing with full body spasms that tried to rip her flesh off the bone.  Her breast flipped up off her chest and slapped down hard with her shattering flips and jackknifes.  She pitched forward and then snapped back her body flipping and surging as a fierce orgasm rocked her.  "Anngghhhhh! Oowwgghhhaaaaa! Aaarrrggguunnggggg!" she groaned.  "Oh ... sweet motherfucking seven gods!  Oh ... shit!  Unngghhh!  Oh Godsdamnit!"  Her body bucked up and down as Cersei finger fucked her exploding fuck hole.  Obara’s strong body convulsed repeatedly with killing spasms of ecstasy for at least forty-five seconds before she suddenly went weak and slumped down.

Obara blearily watched Cersei keep her mouth glued to her cunt hole drinking down her love juice still weakly dribbling out her pussy.  Cersei vocals loud and obscene with her snuffles and caws wallowing her face in to get every drop of sweet cum. Then Cersei softly tongued her reviving pussy, belly and inner thighs clean of cum. 

In that time Ellaria had gotten up on the wide wooden slat sitting bench and was up on all fours as her father plowed Ellaria from behind his thick long cock slamming balls deep in her tight trim.  Her heavy tits whiplashed forward and back.  Obara smiled seeing Cersei eye Ellaria’s tits whiplashing.  Then Cersei got up and effortless moved Obara to lie on the bench her head near Ellaria.

Cersei got up over Obara between her legs and settled down mating their pussies together and began to hump forward and back riding their cunts into each other in beautiful trib.  Soon their love juice slicked couchies were sliding and grinding hard against each other as Cersei ground her cunt down into Obara’s swollen muff.  Their labia lips stretched and dragged around and clits jacking over the other’s mate.  They kissed ravenously. 

Obara loved feeling Cersei’s small soft titties flattened and wallowing over her spread out firm mounds.  Obara’s eyes rolled back in her skull as she clenched Cersei to her with her arms around Cersei’s back and her feet hooked over Cersei’s heels anchoring her down for Cersei’s tribbing cunt. Cersei was working her hips in a tight up and down swirl pounding her drooling muff down and over Obara’s cunt driving Obara insane with pleasure.  Their mouths found each other and kissed deeply with battling tongues surging from mouth to mouth.  Obara reached down with her hands and gripped Cersei’s toned ass cheeks with clawed fingers and helped her hump and grind their sodden cunts into each other.

Obara was in heaven feeling Cersei’s body on hers and seeing and hearing her father fucking Ellaria so good.  For five minutes they tribbed face to face kissing and hands clutching. Then Cersei first rose up on her elbows gripping Obara’s tits and wolfed sucked on turgid nipples with deep hard sucks and swiping tongue.  "Oh gods, baby ... oh gods, baby ... yes!" Obara gasped, feeling Cersei slurp and tongue her aching nipples in turn while her hands pulped her tits with hard up pulling squeezes. 

Then Cersei rose up on her palms and used the new angle to roughly jam and ride her cunt up over Obara’s again and again with forceful swirling thrusts of her hips.  "Mmmnnnneeee ... oh! Ungghh! Oh shit ... oh! Ungghh! Anngghhh! Oh shit ... oh Cersei oh god!" Obara gasped, her pelvis gyrating up into Cersei’s powerful thrusts into and over her cunt.  Ellaria had scooted forward with her father following on his knees all the while slam fucking his consort.

Obara gagged in helpless pleasure from the trib and seeing Cersei and Ellaria cup the back of each other’s heads and locked lips snooging fiercely tongues snaking down cawing throats.  Obara was in heaven seeing cheeks and throats work as long tongues dueled wetly in locked mouths.  Then Cersei broke the kiss to tilt her head back growling, fucking Obara harder.  Sweat dripped off all over from Cersei’s body.  Her soft titties whiplashing as she humped their sodden cunt into each other.

Obara watched Ellaria lower her face to hers.  Now they were kissing deeply their tongues locked around each other.  Ellaria’s face jammed into hers by her father’s thrusts up Ellaria’s hot tight pussy.  Then as they broke for air Cersei’s face was there and now Obara cried out and gagged having two tongues hotly slithering and dueling in her mouth as three tongues wetly wrestled in her mouth.

They all broke the kiss as Ellaria’s head started to thrash and her body bucked wildly as she cummed hard on her father’s cock ripping hard into her belly.  Ellaria's screams echoing off the walls of the sauna.  Then his father yelled and his body shook hard as he spurted deep in his lover’s womb.

Cersei was slam fucking her hard her small tits whiplashing on her chest as she clenched her fingers on the bench and her ass cheeks dimpled slamming her cunt into Obara’s snatch.  Obara had her thighs loosely gripping Cersei’s hips squeezing to pull her lover even harder down into her body.  Obara’s body rocked forward that small fraction form Cersei’s body slamming down into hers.  Obara swirled her pussy up to meet Cersei’s thrusts.  Obara had gripped Cersei’s biceps now and held on hard.  Her body on fire.  She cried out feeling her clit jacked again and again by Cersei’s rigid clit.  They looked deep into each other’s lust glazed eyes.  Obara’s head rocked up of the bench as she felt her womb explode.

"Onngghhmmnnggiieee! Onngghhnnggiieeee! Ohhhnngg! Unghh! Cersei ... yes ungghhh! Aunngghhiieee! Onnggmmmhnniiee!" Obara screamed, twisting and clenching under Laura's hammering cunt and groin slam fucking her exploding box.  Cersei hunched down and sucked Obara’s left nipple deep into her mouth  Obara whimpered, whinnied, then unleashing another cascade of shrieks" Onngghhnnggiieeee! Aunngghhiieee! Onnggmmmhnniiee!"  Obara was driven nearly insane with ecstasy.  “I love you Cerseeeiiiiiiii!” Obara choked out before she could stop herself.

She turned her head frightened too afraid to look at Cersei who slowed and then stopped her tribbing.  Obara had not meant to declare her love so soon!   “Look at me Obara” she softly called down to Obara.  Obara whimpered and shook her head ‘no’.  “I said look at me Obara” Cersei repeated softly in a gentle cooing tone.  Now crying Obara shook her head ‘no’.  She moaned feeling Cersei press her body down on hers and moaned at the divine feeling of delicious sweat soaked skin to skin contact.

Cersei’s hands slide into her hair and easily righted her head even though Obara tried to keep her head tilted over.  Then Obara whimpered feeling Cersei kiss all over her face softly and blowing on her face with a whispery breath.  “Look at me Obara” Cersei again commanded softly.

She did and Obara’s breath caught seeing hot burning throbbing passion in Cersei Lannister’s eyes. “I love you too you silly sand snake.”  Cersei bent her head down slowly and kissed Obara deeply her tongue wrapping around Obara’s tongue and squeezing.  They snooged for a long minute.  "I love you with all my heart and all my soul Obara.  Never doubt that my love.  Cersei looked over at Ellaria and Oberyn rutting.  Cersei called out “Oberyn”. 

Obara looked back behind her.  Her father was going down on Ellaria again eating her out in sloppy seconds.  He lifted his head wet with Ellaria pussy.  From above her Cersei told her father “From this day forward I am Cersei Sand ... like my brother I renounce my heritage.  I am now a sand snake bonded to Obara.”

Oberyn looked at Cersei “Are you sure?”

“Yes” was the answer without hesitation.  Obara started crying again.

“So be it” Oberyn answered and mashed his face back into Ellaria’s pussy slurping away totally enjoying himself.

Cersei continued to press into Obara kissing her.  Obara wrapped her legs and arms around Cersei and pulled her down into her voluptuous body and they snooged and kissed deeply in new love.

Cersei then pulled back and quickly sat up and got one foot on the floor lifting Obara’s right leg and titling it up and back to rest the calf on her shoulder.  She moved in and locked their pussies tight and mashed her leg down into the bench behind Obara’s ass.  Cersei began to sweep her aching trim back and forth over Obara’s pussy in hard back and forth sweeps of her swollen muff.

Obara gagged in spent pleasure feeling their labia lips and clits rubbing and jacking hard into each other. Cersei’s face was snarling and slashing with primal pleasure.  Obara felt Cersei’s juices flowing out her pussy and basting her own quim with hot love juice.  Their slicked folds had their pussies humping wildly.  Obara felt the tension suddenly form again deep in her belly. She gripped Cersei’s ass and humped back wildly now her strength returned.

For the next four or five minutes Cersei humped down into Obara’s pussy jamming and grinding. She would do hard sweeps and then jam down and wallow in tight circles and have their pussies kiss and clits rub as shocking pleasure filled their bodies.  Cersei pushed out Obara’s leg forward that had been resting against her body stretching out Obara’s cunt and rubbed down harder.

Obara saw Cersei’s face slashing horribly and her grunts primal.  Obara’s own body was racing up to the stars again when both of their cunts exploded against each other.  Hot cum gushed out rupturing couchies and soaked pussies, asses and groins in hot slimy milky cum.  Their screams of passion and love echoed off the walls of the sauna.  Wild convulsions ripped their bodies that bucked and flipped into each other pulping their camel toe’s into each other.  Their cum slicked folds let their pussies slip and grind easily into each other.

“OOWWWGGGGGGG! HHNGGGGGGG! AAWWWOOGGGGG!” the golden haired beauty roared as her body convulsed and flipped wildly.  Cersei’s little soft titties whipped up and down on her chest.  Cersei’s body jackknifed forward and back violently in soul crushing ecstasy.  Cersei screamed out “I Looovveeeee youuuu Obbaarrraaaaa! Unngghhiieeeee! Mmnngghhiieeee! Mmnnggghhiieeee!” the declaration and wails echoed off the walls. 

Obara exploded with her sweet Cersei in hard orgasm.  “GGOODDDSSDAAAMMNNNN! HHHUUUNNGGGGGG! HHHNNNGGGGG! … fuck godsdamnnnnnn aaawwooogggggg! Mmmgghhiieeeeeee! Nnnnhhheeeiiiiiii! ... huunngg huunnnn ohhhh ... I love you so much Cerseiiiiiiiiiii!” Obara screamed feeling her cunt gush hot cum all over Cersei’s erupting cunt.  Cersei’s cunt gushing cum that soaked both of their groins in slimy hot cum.  Their convulsions locked their pussies even tighter in sync.  Their wombs continued to convulse and pour out hot gushes of cum.  Their locked twats, clenching ass cheeks and ass cracks were now dripping in slimy twat slime. 

They collapsed whimpering with Cersei again lying out on Obara and kissing her deeply.  Cersei pulled back to look at Obara with addled eyes but also pure love in her eyes that made the Sand Snake whimper in reflected pure love.  Obara was in heaven feeling her Cersei’s body convulsing still with womb rending aftershocks that had Cersei mewling and her glazed eyes rolling back into her skull with each hard seizure of her aftershocks.  Obara looped her arms and legs around the lithesome body of Cersei Sand and kissed her with every ounce of her love ramming her tongue down Cersei’s throat with spearing thrusts over and over. She relished how Cersei’s body was convulsing on top of her body still.  Cersei’s body wiggled down into her woman’s sweat soaked body to get more delicious sweat soaked skin to skin contact as Obara continued to spear her tongue down Cersei’s groaning cawing throat. 

They broke for air.  Cersei looked down at her. 

“Let’s go home Obara.”

Obara’s heart soared.  They got up quickly putting their clothes on half-way and walked out hand in hand.  They were soon at Obara’s apartment. Cersei picked up Obara effortlessly opening the door with her hand.  “I am going to fuck you so good baby!  I love you sooooo much Obara.” Cersei told her locking their lips for another kiss as she took her mate into their new home kicking the door closed behind them.

 

**Oberyn**

The couple sat at the small circular table with the red granite-flecked top.  Their two chairs were ornately carved in blooming flowers and vines up the backs.  The breezed blew in through the open windows, over the kitchen countertop covered with a wax sheet of paper, displaying the cut rinds of cantaloupe and seeds scooped out of watermelon. 

The collected melons were in a fire-baked clay bowl, painted and glazed with bands of complex, interlocking rows of geometric shapes in bands.  The fresh fruit within had been mixed all together.  Fingers reached into the bowl to pull out cubes that were succulent on the tongue. The fragrance of the fruit was thick in the room.

Ellaria was sitting on Oberyn’s lap, feeding him chunks of the fruit and shivering when he licked the fruity juice off her fingers.  She was luxuriating in afterglow of a great night of sex.  She and Oberyn were nude as their name days as they ate, and he kissed her neck.

“I was surprised by Cersei declaring herself a sand snake.  She seems to have totally taken to the warrior way.” Oberyn told his life mate. 

Ellaria chuckled “I know.  I hated the ground the woman walked on, and hated breathing the air that she had polluted.  Now, I want to fuck her and protect her.”  She snorted.  “Not like she needs any protecting anymore ... do you really think she is the one? ... have you told anyone?”

“No.  On one would believe me anyways.  Besides, she is still training.  Myrion is still waiting for her to pass some test.”

“What is it?”

“He doesn’t know it either.  He only says he will know when the time is come.  He tells me she already has all the knowledge she needs within her.”

“That sounds scary, Oberyn.”

“Hhhmmm ... no, her loving Obara shows me she now has the temperament; and I could be wrong.”

Ellaria wiggled into Oberyn.  “I want her, you know.  The kisses I shared with Cersei and Obara in the sauna has only whet my appetite to have her, and it has been too long since I have had Obara in our bed.”

Oberyn kissed his mate. “Yes, I know you do.  Leave them be, Ellaria.  If down the road it happens, it happens.”

“You’re just pissed that Cersei only has eyes for Obara and me!” the woman chuckled.

Oberyn chuckled himself.  It was probably true. 

After the things Cersei had slowly told him over time about her treatment by her father and husband, he doubted she would ever crave another man’s touch.  He was okay with that.  If his daughter and his paramour found happiness with the harpy, he would be happy as well.

He laughed out loud.

“What is so funny, my love?”

“I just called Cersei a harpy in my mind, but it was more affectionate than anything else.  I can’t believe how much I have come to like that woman.  She is still fiery and has that biting tongue, but I like battling wits with that woman.  You had better be careful with her sweetling ... her mouth is most dangerous.”

Oberyn smiled, seeing a dreamy look on Ellerai’s face “I know.”  What a spell these women of Lannister and Baratheon had over the women of his House.

Ellaria began nibbling on his neck.  He sighed.  He would be late going to his office this morning.

Later, he sat at his desk.  He was rolling two gold dragons between his fingers.  He rolled the coins over each second knuckle, catching the coin as it rolled over his little finger and gripping the edge of the coin and sliding it underneath his fingers with his thumb, and up the outside of his index, then pushing the coin onto the top of the finger and start it rolling over between his knuckles again.  His fingers and thumb constantly worked the coins.

Oberyn thought again of the new woman in his life.  Cersei, like Myrcella, had joined into his family and the House Martell was only stronger for it.  He could still remember how he had wanted to hurt Cersei when she was disposed in King’s Landing.  Given the excuse, he knew he would have gladly raped her to break her spirit.

He shivered at the thought.  Putting a name to the face to a rape and now actually caring for the woman totally changed his perspective on using rape as a weapon in war.  He would never again allow troops under his command to partake in such a vile heinous crime.  He had seen the light on that matter.

He wondered if Cersei was the fulfillment of the prophecy.  She was not from Dorne, and not a man but Daenerys seemed to have opened up new doors.  What most people did not know was that there was more to the prophecy.  What everyone remembered was the sand witch prophecy about the great sword of house Dayne.

Most had long forgotten the prophecy of the grey wolf that walked the high plain deserts of Dorne.  How the wolf would come prowling down from the heights.  The wolf would rend the throats of its enemies with its teeth.

Oberyn wondered.  He remembered a beautiful wolf from long ago.  A body never found.

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was walking back and forth in his apartment of the Hand.  He stormed from one wall to the other wall muttering and looking about vilely.  His foot kicked at unseen dust bunnies.  He knew he was being watched and mocked and didn’t give a flip!

“Give it up, Imp.” Bronn barked at the dwarf.  “You can start paying, starting with me.”

Tyrion made a small detour in his march of anger and kicked out at the bodyguard.  Bronn easily hoped back out of range of the dwarf's diminutive leg that shot out at him.  “Ha!  Missed you sawed off runt!  I have seen weasels with greater reach!”

“And me, Tyrion ... never bet against a woman!” Shae crowed at the agitated Lannister.  Tyrion turned his head slightly to glance at the beautiful whore.  He did not like the shit eating grin on her face one bit!  “You stupid idiot … letting me triple the bet yesterday!  I’m fucking rich, Bronn!”  Shae smiled sweetly down at the dwarf who glared up at her. 

Tyrion stopped and put his fists on his hips.  “You know I could fire you both and kick you, destitute, to the curb … I could put out word and you would never be hired again, Bronn.  You ever think about that, hhmmmmm?”

Bronn laughed so hard he nearly fell over.  “And what about you, dwarf?!  Who else will put up with your vile temper and having to take such small steps … plus, you won’t be able to ogle Shae’s delectable breasts.”

Tyrion’s head could not stop itself from turning to look at the whore.  She was smiling evilly.  She bent forward slightly so her delectable, small, high, firm breasts swished against the sheer fabric of her tight blouse. The friction of the fabric and being watched had her nipples rock hard, and poking out at Tyrion.

Tyrion cursed his cock for betraying him yet again as it stiffened.

He snarled at his weakness.  He puffed out his chest and stood regally.  He glared with royal ire.

“My gods Shae look at him puff out that birdcage!”  Bronn pointed at Tyrion’s chest.  “I have seen canary’s with bigger chests!”

Shae looked at Tyrion critically with an appraising look.  “Believe me Bronn … that chest has no muscle on it” she pointed at Tyrion’s puffed out chest.  A chest that promptly deflated.

“Fine, fine!” He stormed walking over to his chair in front of the fireplace and the raging fire and stepping up the step and plopped down on the chair.  He sulked and fumed like the big baby he was. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 _It was no fair_!  All his sister had to do was last two more days and he would have won the pool!  The fucking bitch had been frigid practically since Jaime left.  Sure, she had some one night stands, but they seemed to leave her even more cold and jaded.  Her few trysts with women were loveless, and she had refused go down on them.

He had to admit from Varys’ reports, she sure knew how to use her fingers.  _That was beside the point_!

 _His sister had cost him a fucking fortune_!  He had taken side bets, saying Obara would be the aggressor, that Cersei would never go down on Obara (Varys sparrows reported his sweet sister had pressed her face so hard and deep into Obara’s cunt they thought his sister was mining for diamonds in some deep mountain cave), he had doubled down that Cersei would never say **I love you** the first time they had sex.  _She could have least let him win that one bet_!

Tyrion’s legs lifted up and slammed down on the chair cushion again and again fast and furious as he threw yet another temper tantrum.  His body bounced on the cushions from his folded jerking arms.

Bronn spoke up “Look at him go Shae!  He looks like some grotesque jack-in-the-box.  Don’t you dwarf?!”

Tyrion lifted his right hand over the back of the chair giving them the bird.

Now Shae spoke up “Be happy for your sister Tyrion.  It is the brotherly thing to do.  Think of all the pussy she is getting … and not you!”

Tyrion lifted his other hand up now and flipped them off with both hands.  His hands jerking up and down over the chair back with the motion of his kicking legs.  He finally ran out of strength and stopped kicking his legs.

A thought crossed Tyrion’s mind.  If his sister had turned lesbo and she was getting plenty of pussy … then maybe she would not be so quick to gut and kill him.  Her strength and speed had reached almost supernatural dimensions.  _So had her appetites_.  She was fucking Obara all over the Dorne military academy.  The woman was a fucking prude for god’s sake not some exhibitionist! 

His scrotum started to shrink again remembering all of threats from his sister towards his person.  He could see so clearly in his mind the savage hate on her face.  Tyrion looked over his shoulder around the chair at his body guard.  They were beside the table of the Hand.  Bronn was nibbling Shae’s neck and trying to squeeze the whore’s breast.  As Tyrion watched a sharp elbow from Shae hit Bronn in his false rib making him howl and fall to the ground clutching his ribs writhing in pain.

 _He was paying good wages for this_?!  Tyrion groused to himself.  Bronn sucked as a bodyguard, and, not in a good way!

Tyrion turned to look back into the roaring flames.  _I’m doomed_ he thought.  He stared into the flames for a few minutes counting all gold dragons he had lost because of his sister.   _Damn her_!

He heard cards being shuffled. 

“Tyrion—get your sulking ass over here and let’s play some poker, dwarf.  You can lose still more money this day!”

Bronn and Shae were horrible poker players Tyrion snorted to himself.  Then he smiled.  Of course they were.  They all knew it.  Bronn was an ass, but a sweet one. 

When he wanted to be.


	37. Night of the Naughty Warg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: I wrote this back in 08/15. It is like Mirror Mirror in that I could not really graft it onto a main story chapter and have it fit in well, thus, the stand alone.
> 
> AN #2: Lots of masturbation.
> 
> AN #3: The rest of the story is almost exclusively the march North and eventual confrontation with the Ice King. There will be one more Pride of Dorne chapter near the end. Also, two books of Preludes. A lot of the second book will be Arya's adventures in Braavos and maybe other Free Cities. Westeros will have its half as well. The Preludes set up characters that will be in the second book.

Chapter 37

Night of the Naughty Warg

Dany / Arya / Dany / Arya

 

**Dany**

Dany was in her suite sitting on her bench seat in front of her large dresser mirror.  She was looking in the mirror as she rubbed in body lotion from Lyse.  The liquid made her skin glow and as the reddish tinted liquid soaked into her pours her skin heated up and she felt a slight throbbing in her pussy as the aphrodisiac started to flow in her blood.

It was not strong.  This was not a concoction that was meant to seduce but to enhance.  Her libido was working just fine as her long slender pale fingers rubbed up and down her arms.  She had on her new sheer silk night gown that barely went down over her ass cheeks.  As she sat on her bench the short gown left her pussy exposed to the cool air on her heated couchie.  Her shaved pussy quivered in anticipation.  A wicked smile crossed her beautiful face.

Her semi-erect nipples poking out the sheer material tenting the silk felt so good on her mildly throbbing nipples.  They knew what this night would entail.

Dany hummed as she finished with her arms and now ran her hands up and down her upper legs and then lower as she looked into the mirror.  Her eyes lidded with simmering lust.

Tonight she was going to take her relationship to a new level with Arya.  Well, on a more personal level the Queen smirked to herself.  She had yet to figure out the puzzle that was Arya.  She was frustrated as hell with the girl.  The Queen was fighting her rising lust and passion for the girl.  Her body sometimes shook with love for the girl.

She knew she had to take it slow with the girl.  She was so innocent and pure.  Daenerys wanted her something fierce but knew that with Arya Stark she had something precious in her cupped hands.  She needed to go slow.  The Queen knew that with Arya she had a chance at real love.  A love that could stand a life time of commitment.  To have that possibility the Queen was willing to move slow and make sure that she had the girl fall well and truly in love with her.

Daenerys knew she was falling in love with the girl.  She knew what society expected of her.  To find a man to make her king and produce male heirs to continue her kingdom.  Those thoughts made her angry.  Very angry.  She had not conquered half the known world to have to live a lie.  She did not and would not ruin her kingdom like Robert Baratheon had for the supposed love of Lyanna Stark. 

The woman had not loved Robert and ran away with the man she did love, Rheagar Targaryen.  The result had been a war that brought ruin to many houses and left fields of dead.  That was something that she would never do her homeland.  She would just have to figure out how to proceed.  If she could get Eddard Stark to give his daughter’s hand to her in marriage then that would put a quell on the agitators. 

If the two greatest leaders were united then she could have her Queen.  They could not be stood against with two such mighty warriors and leaders.  Daenerys smiled to herself.  With her sword masters and Eddard Stark in her camp she would have literally all the greatest swords on two continents.  When you added Brienne, Arya and herself to the mix no one with half a brain would dare challenge her marriage.  Still that was putting the cart before the horse.  She had a war to win and then she could ask Eddard for his daughter’s hand in marriage.  He seemed to love his children to a fault.  Hopefully, the man was not a phob.  Hopefully, the man could handle the idea of the same sex finding love with their own sex.

She knew it would be a shock to the man but hopefully he could handle it without losing his mind.

Daenerys was still trying to control her emotions.  She knew that if she fell hopelessly in love with the girl and was rejected that a part of her would die.  The Queen looked at herself in the mirror.  She smirked again.  She was contemplating the true love that bards penned long ballads about.  Tonight was about something else.  Something more primal.  This was about taking pleasure.  The Queen loved to masturbate.  A lot.  Tonight she was going to take that in a new direction and it would be so delicious.

It was naughty.  She liked it.

Her hands trembling slightly when she rubbed the liniment into the tight muscles of her belly.  Daenerys gagged feeling those delicious spasms deep in her core.  Her pussy was getting wet and her womb quivered deep in her belly.  She was falling in love.  She was still trying to half way fight it.  She knew what her duties were to the realm.  She was afraid that Arya would one day realize that she wanted to settle down with some odious knight or Lord.  That galled her!

She was still halfway fighting her feelings of deep abiding love but she was not fighting her lust.  She thought of a saying she heard in Lys.  “Lust to Love.”  If she got Arya into her bed she would rock the girl’s world.  Sex could led to true love if both women were primed.  Gods knew that Daenerys felt she was.  She freely admitted that to herself now.

Finally, seeing Arya’s wonderful hot body had the Queen’s body pumped and quivering with raw aching need.  Those moments of seeing the girl’s nude body was rocking Daenerys.  She would masturbate while her Princess was near bathing and luxuriating in the royal bath.  Daenerys imagined the hot lovemaking that she and Arya would partake of.  Those thoughts led to the fantasy of Arya being the woman she wanted her to be.  She wanted Arya to be her consort and queen. 

If only she could she could have the girl!  Her needs and the needs of her Kingdom collided and were opposed to each other.  Daenerys was still coming to terms with that.  She wanted more each day to have Arya on her elbow openly as her Queen.  She was brilliant and crafty.  Surely she could make it come to pass.

Her arms and legs now massaged with the sensual lotion Dany spread her legs.  The short gown had worked up over her groin to expose her freshly shaved vulva.  The skin all baby smooth and sensitive.  She loved the smoothness of her shaved pussy.  It made each touch and rub that much more powerful without anything in the way.  She loved being able to see her pussy all swollen and wet.

She had loved the fact that Chataya and Alayaya had a policy that all their whores stay shaved.  Their pussies and assholes baby smooth.  It drove the Queen wild.  Arya she saw with her briefest of glimpses kept her hair closely cropped but she would try and persuade her princess to go bald as well.  She drooled thinking of helping her love to shave her puss and her sweet asshole. 

The Queen had started to shave her pussy in her time with the Khalasar.  She had loved the feel of it.  Doreah was a big proponent of it.  She had told the young girl it made everything more intense.  At first Dany had not kept her mons shaved all the time.  She would let her hair grow but keep it closely cropped.  Then when the mood struck her she would go baby smooth again.  But as time went by and she had more time and the camp accruements she shaved more often till she now shaved her pussy smooth as soon as she felt any stubble.  She shaved every other night if she could.  If she shaved every night her pussy would sometimes get red and little bumps rise up.  But tonight she shaved again and her pussy was baby smooth.  Her break in routine had not  irritated her mons.  She just liked how it felt.  Her shaved pussy rubbing her silk short clothes always sensual.  Tonight she had shaved her pussy with extra attention to detail to make sure she was absolutely baby smooth.  She wanted to be totally bald for what she had in mind for tonight.  She wanted herself fully exposed. 

She poured a small portion of the lotion into the palm of her hand and rubbed the potion into her pussy soothing it with a slow sensual swirl of her hands.  Her hands slowly stroked up and down her slit and rubbed over her clit.

“Ummnngggggg … ohhhh ohhh uummngggg!” the Queen softly moaned as she felt her labia lips swelling and her wetness increasing.  She backed off her hedonistic pursuits.  She shivered thinking of what tonight should bring.

She had more than one reason for shaving her pussy this night.

Unwarranted her hands drifted back down her quivering body.   She moaned.  Her body had other thoughts on what her hands should be doing.  Dany knew she was such a wicked girl.

Dany rubbed her cunt up and down her body shivering at the delicious slick friction.  Her wetness allowed her fingers to easily slide up and down her slit.  Her fingers rubbing up and down her pink slit and playing with her swelling inner lips.  Lips her fingers rolled and pressed into stretching them out.  Her slicked lips slowly teased open showing her wet drooling slit and red clutching love hole.  The sensations sweet and intoxicating.  Up and down she rubbed herself.  Her eyes now heavily lidded with lust.  Dany then took the sides of her slick hands and ran them up and down her groin between her thighs and mound pressing into her vulva making it mash in blooming out her inner labia lips and putting pressure on her swelling clit.

The change in method had her gagging in soul searing pleasure.  Her belly tightening and spasming sweetly.  Hard pulses hitting her clit making her mewl in excitement.  She longed to plunge her fingers deep into her drooling fuck hole and work her clit.

 _STOP_! … _stop she ordered herself_.  With an effort of will she jerked her hands up and away from her swollen puss.  Not yet … I have a plan … She willed her body to relax and resumed contemplating the source of her current dilemma.  She felt her excitement lessen and her nipples and pussy went from pounding to a dull peal of repressed need.  She had something else to contemplate.  How to grapple with the enigma that was Arya Stark.

She would not force herself on the Stark girl.  It was just she was just so fucking frustrating!  She would think she was receiving signals of interest and to proceed with seducing and taking what she had come to think of as hers.  Then the next moment that stiff necked Stark reserve had Daenerys confounded and doubting all her assumptions.

She had come up with the mirror idea to see her wanted lover naked and had been shocked by the power of her lust that hammered through her body.  Just the idea of seeing the teenager naked had Dany shaking with lust.  To finally see the sixteen year olds body had the Queen near drooling.  She needed to see Arya’s sweet pussy and those plum nipples that had tempted her for months now.  Those sweet succulent bulbs that would swell up in Arya’s excitement of sword fighting or when her skin dried in the breezes of the courtyard.  Dany sometimes felt her eyeballs would pop out of her head she stared so hard at those beautiful plum nipples.  She had to fight herself and not leer at the girl.  Dany did not want to scare Arya off.

Dany had been shocked at first the affect the girl had on her.  Then when she thought more on it why shouldn’t she feel that affect.  The girl was definitely putting Dany under her spell.  It was amazing how without incantation or runes the girl was putting Dany under her spell.  Dany was finding that innocence itself was a spell; a sweet aphrodisiac.  Dany loved everything about the girl and Dany’s body only lusted after the girl more as time moved by. 

The girl had as usual gone to great pains to make sure (she thought) Dany was not observing her body.  The girl should be shamelessly displaying her body to Dany the Targaryen peevishly thought to herself.  She flexed her body drawing her hips up and slamming her ass back down on the bench in frustration.  Daenerys had a wild impetuous side that she worked to control.  _She hated to lose_!

Dany took a deep breath.  The Queen and Arya were doing a dance of dragon and wolf.  Unfortunately, the steps were awkward and mistimed.  She longed to dance with Arya.  A dance of wolves.  Tonight she was going to take her Dance with Wolves higher with a new dance step.  This one not awkward.  A new minuet with a more sensual rhythm.

Dany picked up her brush and started to brush out her long platinum tresses so that they were silky and radiant.  She wanted her body to be perfect tonight.  She smiled wickedly licking her sensual lips with the tip of her tongue.  She thought of putting in some of her Dothraki bells but decided against it.  She wanted her body completely shorn of any adornments. 

Plus, she did not want Arya to sense that what Dany had planned had been mapped out for a week now.  Dany shivered again thinking of what was to occur soon.

Her masturbation to relieve her lust with the bathing Arya each day had in time given her a new idea.  Lately, Arya’s Direwolf had started to visit her quarters.  She had seen the mighty wolf gambling down the hall before her quarters.  Her Bloodriders and Unsullied had become almost blasé around the great beast.  They would scratch her ears and nose when she stopped to woof at them before moving down the halls.

Ten days ago she had been out at a late meeting and found Arya’s wolf cantering by her doorway.  She loved the wolf and invited the wolf into her domicile.  The Direwolf had woofed excitedly and pressed her nose into the Queen’s door.  Dany had laughed.  Invitation accepted.  She had a plate of rolled ham and roast beef in her room.  Nymeria instantly spied the treats and whined wagging her tail.  Daenerys smiling happily feed the beast the plate.  The wolf ate the treats in greedy gulps.  Then the wolf flopped on her back and wiggled looking at the Queen.  The meaning clear.

Scratch me.  The Queen had laughed getting on the floor to do the wolf’s bidding.  She did not mind in the least.  She had kept the wolf in her quarters for several hours.  She had more cut broiled meats brought in that the wolf wolfed down.  Dany snickered at her own pun.  Only with a fat belly and lots of scratches did the Queen release the wolf to go back to her master.

She knew that Arya was warged in Nymeria when the direwolf visited her room almost nightly now.  At first she had not sensed the girl in the wolf.  Then the fourth night while she scratched the wolf’s ears Arya was there.

She had known of the traditional North mythology of the Warg.  At first she thought it was myth but she had seen enough since arriving in Westeros that when Arya displayed this ability she was not been nonplussed.  Arya only warged into her Direwolf when she wanted to see what Nymeria was doing or to take on her wolf’s senses to fully scope out an area to make sure it was safe with the Queen.  Arya would go stiff and her eyes glazed while in her wolf.

Arya explained to her Queen that one had to be careful warging into your familiar.  The histories were filled with sad stories of people losing themselves inside the animals they warged into.  Arya did not want to make that mistake.  Arya made it sound like it was a rare thing to loose oneself inside your familiar.  Arya was making sure to not be a sad tale.  Arya made it seem she rarely warged into Nymeria.

She now knew that was not so.  Dany with her connection to her dragons had developed a fine sense of the animals around her.  She got to “know” the animals.  She had with her dragons.  Then she had with Missandei’s Shadowclaw and now she had with Nymeria.  She was not sure how but some subtle difference in the wolf alerted the Queen that Arya was inside of her wolf.  The girl hidden beneath the fur and sinew.  The Stark teenager hidden as she watched, listened, smelled and felt what her wolf sensed. 

So the Queen knew of Arya’s little secret.  A secret that the girl did know she knew.  That made for such delicious possibilities.  So now Dany smiled harder as she scratched the wolf harder.  Nymeria worming her head into the fingers of the Queen woofing softly.  The Queen formed a plan to use the Stark girl’s surreptitious spying to her advantage. 

Dany came back to the present.  She smirked at the reflection looking back at her with mischievous eyes.  They both had their secrets.  It was so good though when one knew the other’s secrets and not vice versa.  She was going to have a grand time tonight.  Dany shivered feeling her baby smooth puss clench which made her belly knot up.  The pleasure intense had her gagging in need.  Dany relaxed with a force of will.  Soon!

Dany was going to make a positive out of what was nearly a negative.  Her orgasms thinking of having Arya when she bathed in the next room had been explosive.  It felt like her womb was ripping itself inside out deep in her belly as she orgasmed thinking of her sweet wolf in the bath.  Most times she imagined her walking into the royal bathing suite and stepping into the tub and sinking into the water to join her longed for lover.  In her mind’s eye they would be making mad passionate love. 

Dany had perfected the half strangled screams as she plunged her fingers into her slurpy cunt finger banging her twat to gut wrenching orgasms each day as Arya bathed.  She had more flowers in her room and a big peacock fan she used to air out her room after her masturbation sessions.  It was so wicked with Arya in the tub washing away innocently as her Queen jilled off in the next room thinking of taking her wolf and making her howl.

With what she had in mind tonight she did not have to worry about violating Arya’s sanctity.  The girl would be free to do as she choose.  She would not have to fear of violating the girl’s integrity or body.  The idea had cummed to her three nights ago she chuckled with the pun in her mind.  If Arya stayed warged into Nymeria then that was her choice.  She dearly hoped the girl would not leave her wolf with what she had in mind.

Arya was about to get a night she would never forget and Dany would be able to get closer to the object of her dreams and passion.

Dany’s body ached for the young Stark princess. 

Dany had rubbed the lotion into her body and she felt elated.  Her body was so ready to proceed.

She heard the door being scratched and smiled.   It was time to put her plan in motion. 

Dany walked to the door and opened it.  Her Bloodrider smirked at her attire.  She had told him her plan and he had laughed.  “You are most devious Khaleesi” Aggo said approvingly.  The Unsullied of course were unmoved.  The direwolf loped into the room sniffing as she usually did and walked the circuit it always did making sure the Queen was safe.  Dany smiled at the wolf being so possessive of her safety.  The wolf poked its nose into all the corners and searched the alcoves and closets.  Dany felt so safe knowing that Arya’s wolf was so protective of her.

Finished with her protective duty the Direwolf eyed the large table in the corner that had a large plate heaped up with cuts of freshly cooked meats.  Dany put the plate on the floor not wanting to get her fingers soaked in the grease and blood of the meal for Nymeria.  Those fingers had another task tonight.  The wolf woofed happily and quickly consumed the mound of cut meat.  Finished the Direwolf licked her chops and then rolled over onto her back and turned her head to look expectantly at the Queen.

Dany laughed getting on her knees beside the wolf and gave her the expected belly and throat rub.  Dany didn’t mind in the least and proceeded to give Nymeria the thorough scratching and belly rubs she demanded.  The wolf squirmed in pleasure and chuffed its pleasure.  Her long tongue lulling out and her tail thrashing on the floor.

This had been the routine that they quickly established.  Dany would feed the wolf.  Then she then pet and scratch the pleasure hound.  Then Dany would do some work or read while Nymeria laid down beside her and let the Queen rub and scratch her.  For an hour the wolf would laze about before she would get up to put her nose in the door.  The Queen would let the wolf out and Nymeria would give the Queen one good body rub marking the Queen as hers and then leave.

Dany could feel Arya moving in and out her wolf.  The girl spying on the Queen.  She probably enjoyed the sensations of being fed a meal she truly enjoyed through the wolf’s senses.  Arya had told the Queen that she experienced all the senses her wolf did.  Thus, Arya was probably luxuriating in the affection that Dany gave the wolf.

Innocent pleasure.  Tonight that would change.  So Dany went through her now normal nightly routine with the wolf.  She fed and petted the wolf making her squirm and legs run in the air. 

She could feel Arya in the wolf.  She loved the fact that Arya was looking at her in her sheer negligee.  She knew her charms were on full display to the woman she was falling in love with.  No.  Be honest.  Had fallen in love with.  The woman she desperately wanted to share her life, love and bed.  The woman she feared she might never have.  _If only the girl would give her a clear sign_!

Dany smirked again.  She was about to post a big sign herself. 

Dany went to sit on the edge of her high royal bed.  The wolf came to sit in front of her.  Its large head turning to look at her with intelligent eyes.   Yes, Dany thought, perfect.  The massive beast so large its head was right in front of her.  The wolf’s eyes right in front of her nude body.  The wolf looked up and down her body.  Dany shivered hard.  That had to be Arya’s doing!  Arya thought she was hot!  Arya may not desire her as a lover but she would definitely see Dany in a new light after tonight.

Dany wiggled on the bed.  She sensed Arya most definitely in her Direwolf. The great beast was on her haunches staring at her with those golden intelligent eyes.  Eyes that were backlight with steel grey eyes of her master Arya Stark.  Dany smirked yet again.  This was going to be so naughty and so delicious.  Her tummy clenched in anticipation.

 

The Queen adjusted herself on bed.  She moved her rump forward to sit on the edge of her large king size bed with canopy.  Dany put her ass comfortably on the edge of the bed.  This had her wet camel toe out jutting in front of the wolf’s eyes.  She made sure to sit with her legs parted to fully expose her wet pussy to the wolf’s eyes and by proxy Arya’s eyes.  Her ultra-short slip riding up fully exposing her exposed wet cunt.  Dany always loved being nasty when it came to sex.  She loved exposing her pussy to Arya.  The essence of her womanhood.  She leaned in and started to scratch the wolf’s ears and run her hands up the ears as the wolf’s eyes closed and woofed softly in pleasure.

She knew the beast’s pleasure at her tactile scratching of the wolf’s ears and head was being transmitted to Arya.  While not sexual it had to be pleasurable.  A mere prelude to what she had in mind.

She scratched the beast’s head and then the beast rolled onto the floor on its back.  Dany understood that the wolf wanted its belly scratched yet again, but, she also understood the wolf trusted her completely.  Nymeria had total trust in Dany letting her rub her exposed belly and sides.  This made a warm feeling spread inside Daenerys.  Arya’s wolf accepted her.  Hopefully, one day Arya would accept her as more than just Queen to High princess.  Hopefully, Arya would accept her as her lover.

The Queen would let Arya see just how wild and wanton she could be.

Dany got back down on the floor to rub and scratch hard the belly of Nymeria.  The wolf wiggled and grunted in hedonistic pleasure.  She knew Arya was getting pleasure from this as well. The warg experienced all that its familiar felt.  She knew that Arya had seen her pink pussy all open and inviting before her.  Up close and waiting for her.

Dany wanted to get to masturbating but Nymeria had needs that she was happy to fulfill.

Dany laughed as the wolf got up and barked chasing its tail and then flopping down for another round of belly scratching.  She spent fifteen minutes giving the pleasure that scratching gave the wolf.  The wolf craved her fervid scratching.  The wolf was a definite pleasure hound.  Dany loved her dragons dearly but there was just something sweet about playing with the silly wolf of Arya. 

Again, the Queen marveled at how well her dragons and the Direwolves of Winterfell got along.

Finished the wolf sat up and looked at her expectantly.  Dany had an extra treat for the wolf tonight.  Dany smiled walking over to the covered dish on the night stand beside the head of the bed on the right.  Nymeria looked at her drooling as she made a show of looking at the dish and making a show of slowly reaching for the cover.  Nymeria woofed in a nervous bark of expectation.  Dany uncovered the dish.  Nymeria’s tail started to swish excitedly.

Dany wanted Arya’s wolf in a very happy state for the festivities that were about to commence.  Good feelings all around to set the environment.  Dany took the time to put on a riding glove on her right hand.  She wanted her hands clean.  She started to throw tender chunks of roasted lamb to the wolf.  Nymeria snatching the chunks out of the air and snapping her jaws as she wolfed down the tasty chunks.  Dany cleaned off the large plate of treats laughing as she always did at the wolf’s zeal in snatching the night’s treats out off the air.

Dany removed her glove and then put her hands in a bowl of scented water to wash them.  She then toweled her hands dry.  She was ready. 

The routine that had been established, that she would now open the door and let the wolf bound out the room and back to her waiting master.  She was sure that was what Arya expected as she lay hidden in her wolf.  Dany smirked.  As long as Arya stayed warged into Nymeria her body would be inert.  It was perfect.  She would rock Arya’s world.

Tonight it was time to start a new routine.  To build a new pattern.

Dany stood up in front of her bed stretching her back and arching it hard groaning at the pleasure of stretching and popping her vertebra.  She also knew this threw her medium sized but high setting firm breast out.  Her firm titties on full display as they were outlined clearly in the thin sheer material.  Her now fully erect nipples poking out the silk clearly on display.  Nymeria was staring at her intently.

Just like the Queen had planned.  Now the Queen not looking at the wolf innocently reached down to the short hem of her slip and pulled it slowly up her body.  She moved slowly and slightly pivoted her body to fully show off her womanly charms.  Only then did Dany pull it off her head.  Her long hair trapped in the neck and slowly cascading down in ribbons to fall down onto her back with a few locks over her front and her firm swollen breast with now hard aching nipples.  She again gripped her hands together above her head and stretched making hedonistic sounds of pleasure feeling her back stretch most pleasingly.

The Valyrian could sense her Arya in the wolf and she could feel her excitement.  Her plan was working to perfection.  Dany’s cunt swollen and wet.  Dany was ready to blow the young Stark’s mind. 

Still not making hot direct eye contact so as to scare away the young Stark.  She hid her simmering lust for a few moments more.  Dany sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back slowly until her back was against the broad and high backboard.  Dany now kept eye contact with the wolf. She wanted Arya’s full attention now.  Dany rested her head back against the headboard.  The dark hard mahogany pressed along her spine.  Dany closed her eyes and slowly spread her toned and limber legs out wide.

Her wet cunt now wide open to the teenager’s gaze.  Dany looked down at her swollen pussy all dark pink with blood rush.  Her cunt ached so bad and her womb throbbed deep in her belly.  She could feel her pussy leaking juice out and running down her perineum.  She felt her slimy pussy juice weep down over her clutching anus and then down her ass crack.  She loved feeling her wet love juices basting her groin and ass.  It made her feel so slutty and beautiful.  She was hot and knew it.  She had seen so many look at her with lust glazed eyes seeing her body on full display.  She wanted so bad to see that same look in Arya’s eyes.

Dany had closed her eyes shivering in her simmering lust.  Dany slowly opened her violet orbs to stare directly into the wolf’s orbs. A surrogate for her hoped for lover’s steel grey eyes.  The wolf stared at her intently with its head tilted over.  The wolf was naturally curious but the intense focus told the Queen that Arya was indeed inside her wolf.  She could feel Arya.

Dany brought her hands up and slowly, lightly, began to sensually to rub them over face.  She ran her hand slowly up and down her facial features hedonistically stroking her own body.  Like her sweet lost Doreah had taught her so long ago when she was given to Dany to teach her the arts of lovemaking.  One had to love and worship ones own body before you could worship another lover’s body.  Dany luxuriated feeling the ghost caresses of her fingertips over her face and throat. 

Dany extended her wet tongue to lick her fingers gliding over her bee stung lips.  Gods Dany loved the feel of wet female tongues on her body.

Her touch ingnited the longing that always near the surface in the Valyrian’s body now.  Desires for the Sapphic touch.  She longed for the female touch and now the touch of one particular woman.  She craved lovemaking that made repressed desires for the female form ignite and burn deep in belly and not the touch of men.  She had accepted Drogo’s touch because she must but never truly craved.  Others she had fucked only for political expediency. 

Dany ran the fingers through her long silky tresses moaning at the touch.  The touch of fingertips on her scalp made her breath hitch and the feel of her long tresses slowly slipping though her fingers had her pulse quivering and accelerating.  Her fingertips giving her body sweet promises of pleasure to come.  Dany loved touching herself and hoped the Stark loved touching herself. 

Dany wanted _her_ woman in touch with her own body.  If her dreams ever bore fruition she planned on watching the Stark girl fucking herself to self-pleasured orgasms.  She would want to watch this over and over.  Dany never tired of watching a woman jill herself off and cum screaming in orgasm.  A woman who masturbated freely without guilt always cummed hard.  What woman did not know her own sweet spots and how to stroke them? 

Dany wanted and ached to share this with the Arya.  A woman should never feel ashamed of touching and loving her own body.  She longed to masturbate over and over for Arya.  She would fuck herself freely and as many times as Arya would want to witness her lover explode as her wife worked her own cunt and asshole to shrieking orgasms.  Dany wanted to watch her wolf savor each hard masturbatory orgasm Dany stroked out her exploding twat as she screamed Arya’s name.

She had been fucking the whores that Tyrion supplied to her.  These women were fully in touch with their own bodies.  Dany had watched vividly as these women stroked their own bodies with expert skills.  Dany always felt her belly on fire watching other women masturbate.  She would start with the idea to only watch many times but often she had opened herself up to her whore’s eyes.  Her need to masturbate with the whores too great to ignore.  She would let her fingers and toys join in as she pleasured herself as the whores jilled off to screaming cunt ripping orgasms.  Her wails soon joining her bedmates.  Gods she loved to masturbate.  A lot!  The Queen would never tire of plucking her own body to orgasm and watching other women do so. 

She realized Arya might need some coaxing on that front.  She was a shy girl and would probably deny she even jilled off.  But when they became lovers (she dearly hoped) she would coax her sweet wolf to masturbate openly, freely and often for her dragon as she would for her wolf.

Dany’s head tilted back as she moaned lightly rubbing her throat and then upper chest with one hand while her other continued stroking her face and running over her full bottom lip stretching it and her tongue came out to lightly trace her fingers.  She loved stroking herself sensually her fingers till running through her hair and over her face with the merest ghost tracings.  The slight touch hitting her like a mallet hitting an anvil.  Her pussy throbbing and her nipples jangling with pulses now of aching pleasure.

“Uunngggggg” whimpered when first one hand and then other found her aching breast. She first cupped and then massaged her grapefruit sized breast rolling her breast in her fingers milking them filling them with sweet sensual fire.  Her mouth fell open as she started to pant and perspiration started to film her forehead and upper lip.  Again and again she rotated her hands over her grapefruit sized breast.  Her calloused palm rasping her nipples gagging the Queen with raw pleasure.  Her breast filled with sensual pleasure that started to arch to her clit making her mewl in pleasure.

“Ummnnggg … oh ohhhh oh yeesss hhnnnggg hhnnnn hhnnnn huunnggg!” the Queen cawed her body now beginning to burn with rising pleasure.

Her clit was pulsing in time to the hands pleasuring her breasts.

Dany’s hands cupped her beast and ground her calloused palms into her stiff nipples.  Where before she had lightly glided over her nipples the Valyrian now ground her palms into her tits.  Her fingers coming down now to squeeze and pulp her tits hard like she loved it.   She hard rasped her sensitive nubbins.  She clenched her fingers rhythmically into her breast the digits sinking deep into her tits and mauled them like she liked.  She gripped her tits with her fingers and the webbing near her thumbs and pulped squeezed. The pressure and force had her gagging in raw wanton pleasure.

The friction sent lightning bolts to her now hard nubbin jutting out its hood.  The nubbin was shiny and wet with her lubrication.  Her hands mashed in roughly rolling her tits and then they were cupped again before she massaged and pulled on her small engorged teats.  She pulled on them squeezing as intense bolts shot straight to her clit.  Her head lulled over and her face slashed with pleasure.  Her breathing getting a little ragged as her body filmed with perspiration.  Perspiration that was now starting to bead in her warm room.  She was on fire.  Her love of masturbation and knowing she was sharing this most intimate of acts with the woman she was falling deeply in love with had her body primed for a configuration.

Dany’s head lulled over to the other side.  “Ohhhh . . . nnnggg! Oh! Oh gods, yessssss unngg uunngg!” the Queen moaned as her groin started to instinctively hump up in raw wanton need.  She gripped her nipples pinching hard her face twisting up in ecstasy as she tented her beast pulling up before releasing her nipples only to again to massage and milk.  Back and forth the Queen pinched her nipples hard and pulled up tenting her areolas and nipples her face twisted with shocking pleasure.

Dany’s breath was beginning to deepen and become more ragged.  The film of perspiration now making her body glow as her heated skin flushed with hot pumping blood marking her desire.  Sweat had begun to run down her body.  “Hunngg hhnngg hhnggg!“ Dany gasped as she ran one hand up to her face and rubbed it all over with a feathery touch while her other hand began to run slow lazy circles up and down her muscled stomach and traced the valley between her ribs.

The Targaryen had always believed in pleasuring all of her body that she could reach.  She loved to work her ribs and the line of her ribcage with her hands circling up to work her breast and down to rube her belly before again working her ribs.  She alternated in the pressure she used to stroke her torso.  First with moderate force and then the slightest ghost tracing.  The difference in tactile sensations made her cunt so wet.

All this foreplay had her cunt clenching and pulsing so hard with the need to be fucked.

While she worked her whole body Dany’s hands painted a masterpiece with her breast rolling, pinching her nipples and then massaging her breast and at times her hands mashed in on her bosom grinding her tits into her ribcage gagging her with hard pulses of ecstasy.  She moved her hands down to work her torso to let her body simmer and baste in the sweet sensations her tits had filled her belly with before going back for more.

Then one hand or both ran up and down her body from her lower stomach up to her face stroking her face and fanning her hair out between her long slender delicate fingers.

Dany’s core was on fire.  She had waited long enough.  She had delayed to give Arya a hot show.  She looked directly into the direwolf’s eyes and slowly ran her fingers down to her wet cunt.  She ran her fingers into her slit and worked her fingers into her trench with her right hand and rubbed up and down slowly working her labia lips out splaying them on her wet vulva her womanhood of full display.  She lazily traced her engorged inner lips and ghosted around her clitoral hood making he whinny in raw pleasure.  Her left hand gripped her right nipple and squeezed at she pulled on it making her whimper in need. 

Then she slowly spread those fingers out along her fuck hole.  This was why she had shaved extra close tonight.    True she loved the feel but she wanted nothing left to the imagination with her sweet innocent Arya.  One day made no difference but she wanted to make an extra effort for her sweet wolf.  She wanted Arya to see every delicate fold and ridge of vulva and her engorged clitoral hood and her throbbing clit jutting out its sheath all wet and whitish pink.  She wanted Arya to see and feel raw lust for Dany.  Dany wanted to plant the seeds of lust so they could take root and lead to her and Arya consummating their love in the near hoped for future.

Eyes locked with the wolf and Arya through Nymeria, Dany ran her left hand down her stomach that was palpating harder.  She slowly worked her left hand fingers into her slit and she very slowly worked her fingertips along the edge of her wet hole.  With both hands the white haired nymph pulled back on her vulva opening her cunt hole up.  Her wet fuck hole fully exposed for Arya.  Her inner folds and whorls clutched with the Targaryen’s breathing.  Her hole dark, deep red and so fucking wet as her inner folds pulsed up and down so enticingly to the Stark girl.

Dany’s mound was slavered with glistening fuck nectars.  “Oohhhhhh yessss … ungggg … yes! Unnggg hhnggg!” Dany moaned humping her pussy up to the wolf showing her and Arya her womanhood all wet and swollen all for Arya and only for her. 

The back of Dany’s head mashed hard into the headboard her eyelids fluttering as she ran her fingertips along perimeter her hot hungry wet fuck hole.  “Ooohhh yessss take it … take it … take it—it’s only yours baby!” the dragon mewled her head lulled over her pelvis humping up in a lewd dance of pure love.  The Queen’s fingers working her mound with expert skills.  Dany’s body now catching and jolting hard with hard pulses of ecstatic pleasure.

 

**Arya**

Arya was thrumming as Nymeria scratched at Dany’s door.  She was so happy she had discovered her direwolf had been visiting the Targaryen Queen behind her back.  When she had warged into Nymeria and felt Dany’s hands scratching the wolf’s belly as the Queen laughed and made cooing sounds running her fingertips over the wolf’s belly and along her ribs, Arya had been so happy.  She did not feel direct erotic pleasure since her wolf felt none but the pleasure her wolf felt was an elixir to the Stark teenager.  Arya soul squirmed at the pleasure her wolf felt since her body could not.

The wolf wiggled its back on the floor like a fish out of water.  The wolf was in heaven being scratched and loved by the Queen.

After that the wolf was snapping cuts of tender steak out of the air gulping down as Arya enjoyed the sweet taste along with her wolf.

This had been going on for almost two weeks.  Arya going into the room through Nymeria.  Each night the Queen laughed while petting and scratching the wolf.  Then after playtime each night a plate of delectable succulent chunked meat awaited the wolf and Arya.  Arya felt the pleasure her Direwolf felt wolfing down the choice cuts of cooked meat.  Her wolf was definitely in wolf heaven between the food and scratches.

Arya relished this time with the Queen.  Arya kept her secret close.  She was terrified that the Queen would know she was in love with her.  Then the Queen would give her a speech to grow up and that Dany was not that way.  Or worse, the Queen could send her back North because of the unnatural desires that colored Arya’s affections.  This way she could get Dany’s direct affection and felt her hands on her body.  Even if it was not truly her body that had the Queen’s hands on.

This night Arya felt Nymeria woof when she entered into the Queens’ suite.  The routine was the same as the previous nights.  Arya prepared to enjoy her stolen caresses and being able to gaze at the Queen freely like she was not allowed to in reality.  It pained her that Dany was destined for someone else and only looked on her as a friend and growing confidant.

Arya wanted to much more!  She wanted all of the Queen.  She wanted all of Daenerys Targaryen for herself.

The wolf did not sense anything strange but Arya’s motionless body was in shock.  To the wolf a human’s attire or lack of it was not of that much concern.  Nymeria had long ago gotten used to her master stripping naked and masturbating half the night away while screaming and flopping all over bed like a fish out of water.  Even when she flipped to the floor and jolted the wolf took it in stride. 

Dany’s attire tonight was totally different!  The queen had on a sheer short slip that was so sheer she could clearly see the full outlines of the Queen’s high firm breast, the subtle swell of Dany’s hip and … oh by the old gods!  The slip only half covered the Queen’s pussy!  She could see hints of her mound and, and  … and oh my gods the Queen had a used a razor and her pussy was shaved bald.  Arya was gods smacked.  If her body would have allowed it Arya would have been drooling a river.

The Queen sat on the edge of the bed to scratch the wolf’s ears.  Arya’s eyes nearly bulged out their sockets.  The Queens’s legs were parted wide and her short slip had ridden up her legs and her pussy was fully exposed to Arya’s starving gaze.  She could smell the Queens cunt through Nymeria’s nostrils and it was intoxicating.  She longed to bury her face in the woman’s pussy and feast and never stop!  Arya was stunned now.  Her body wanted to react but dammit it her body couldn’t!

Nymeria wanted more affection.  The queen then played and scratched the wolf like she always did when Nymeria needed more scratching.  Normally, Arya would revel in the attention.  She loved to feel Dany’s fingers pleasuring her wolf and, thus, her.  The innocent pleasure had been thrilling.  The pleasure she felt now was not innocent!  All she could see in her mind’s eye was Dany’s shaved cunt and how pink it was and how hot it was to see Dany’s womanhood on full display.  She wanted to bury her face in Dany’s womanhood and suck her off!  And by the gods the smell of her musk inflamed the Stark teenager.

Then the registered that Nymeria was wolfing down more treats.  The Queen was putting her wolf under her spell.  She was spoiling Nymeria rotten and the wolf was literally lapping it up!  Arya wanted to lap up Dany’s wet twat!  Arya’s time with the Queen was almost over. The Queen would open the door and Nymeria would gamble out into the Red Keep and walk the halls for a while before she returned to her master to bed down. 

Arya would leave the wolf’s body the instant she left Dany’s room and the Arya could take care of her needs!  Her body had been stunned at first but was now on fire, but, she couldn’t move to satisfy her carnal needs!  She was not about to Warg out of Nymeria till the wolf had left Dany’s quarters though.  She would not miss a second of seeing Dany’s near nude body!

Normally, she would be sad leaving Dany.  She loved the pleasure of feeling Dany spoiling Nymeria.  Not tonight.  She was anxious for Nymeria to leave … except she didn’t.

Dany instead of opening the door stood up and slowly removed her slip as if it was the most natural thing to do in front of the wolf.  A distant part of the girl’s mind was surprised at how comfortable the Queen was in Nymeria’s presence.

Dany’s hair looked like spun white gold cascading out her slip top falling out the neck and down on the Queens’ shoulders and back.

Then the queen sat on the edge of the bed her camel toe so wet and glistening and then the small woman slide back to the headboard.

Arya would never forget what she was seeing. The way her sweet Queen ran her hand on her face and then down her body.  The way the tiny blond played with her breasts stroking and making love to them.  Then her hands went South!  Oh gods!  Dany was going to masturbate in front of her.  The Queen had no idea that Arya was in her wolf.  She should feel guilt Arya knew.  That feeling was sadly lacking and far distant.  All the teenager felt was happy elation! 

Arya was in heaven and hell at the same time.  Heaven because she was able to watch the Queen pleasure her belly and then oh gods she was playing with her pussy and rubbing it, loving it.  She watched the Queens fingers instantly glaze with flowing cunt juice.  She watched the queen open her clam shell and splayed out her light brown labia lips.  Her pussy was so red with wet passion.

Then, Oh. My. Gods.! The Queen pulled her womanhood open playing with her vaginal hole her fingers rubbing and pulling lightly.  Arya could see deep into Dany’s wet core.  Her pussy clutching rolling her wet inner folds and whorls for the famished girl.

This was hell.  She was in hell!  Her body was on fire and she couldn’t do a god’s dammed thing.  She could leave her Direwolf’s body but there was no chance in hell that she was going to do that with what she was witnessing.

 

**Daenerys**

Dany slipped her middle finger into her pussy and began to slowly work the digit in and out her wet hole her inner lips sucking on the finger.  Dany worked her finger with her mind shocked by how wet she was and how pleasurable her finger felt while her pussy sucked on the pumping finger.  She pumped her finger slowly harder and deeper into her drooling wet twat luxuriating in the pulses of pleasure spasming deep in her belly and making her pussy quiver and clutch on the finger pumping it.

Dany sagged back into the headboard.  She slowly brought her left hand down her body rubbing her belly sending arcs of pleasure indirectly to her pussy and nipples.  Hard spasms and grimaces gripped the Queen’s face as pleasure filled her body.   Her left hand circled down to her slicked mound and began to rub her clit with a circular motions rubbing into the hood rolling and squirting her clit in its hood.  Dany looked down her belly and watched her hands pleasure herself.  Both sets of fingers slimed with fuck juice as she masturbated happily.

She looked at the wolf still eyeing her intently.  Nymeria turned her head slowly right and left her tongue lulling out.  The wolf was not excited by her actions but its intense stare told the Queen that a certain Stark teenager inside the great Direwolf was avidly watching her Queen Jill off.

Dany moaned in heated pleasure her pussy rotating up into her hands instinctively.  Dany flexed her hips and worked her ass to lift her drooling cunt up into the fingers expertly pleasuring herself.  Her pussy was flooding the room with her fuck musk and she breathed in deep. She loved the smell of her own cunt.  Gods she so needed to smell Arya’s pussy and memorize her own unique sweet musk.  She knew that wolf’s had extraordinary sense of smell and she smirked through a grimace of pleasure imaging Arya being pummeled by her sweet fuck musk.

Dany worked her pussy quickly rising to orgasm.  She needed to slow down.  She wanted to prolong her show for her sweet wolf.  The Targaryen pulled her middle finger out her tight twat and brought her right hand up towards her face.  Dany brought the cum soaked finger to her mouth to first suck clean.  Dany moaned pumping her finger sensually up and down her tongue savoring her sweet twat juice.

Only then did the remove the finger from her sucking lips.  She slowly moved the hand to her swollen breast that she began roll and squeeze again.  Her other hand rose up to work her other sweat soaked breast.  Her face froze and the slashed with raw pleasure as she cawed like a wanton Lysian whore in heat.  Dany worked her breasts with her thumb and index fingers sliding up the slope of her breasts in turn to squeeze and pull on her hard little nips the pressure making her breast fill with heated pleasure and shocks running down to her clit and to  her brain.

Dany’s hand moved south again.  She slipped the middle finger back into her hot pussy and pumped the digit in and out her cunt feeling her inner folds grip tight on the invading digit.  She could feel the heat of her inner core on her finger.  She loved they heated cauldron of her sweet cunt.  Her inner fuck folds and whorls all greasy with cum felt so delicious sliding over her pumping digit.

"Oh! Ungghh!" Dany cried out as she slipped a second finger into her pussy stretching it out.  She had a moderate rhythm now that had her belly clenching.  Her other hand continued to pleasure her swollen tits.  She upped the pace and force of her masturbating digits that she now pumped hard into her so wet pussy.  She pleasured herself with exquisite skills built up over years of hot intense masturbation.  Dany’s hips worked harder driving her pussy into her pumping fingers her wet cunt now starting to slosh as she felt the first delicious pulses in her core that told her that her orgasm was beginning to build deep in her belly. 

“Unngnghhh! Oh! Ungghh! … oh Fuck!" Dany gasped working her fingers more desperately into her cunt pumping hard now her palm slamming into her vulva.  "Anngghh! … Hunggg hhnnnn hhnngg hhnngg!" Dany groaned gutturally.  The shocks of impact of her palm made her clit shriek with pleasure and her belly tensed and her inner thighs tremble with ripples and spasms.

Dany rammed her fingers in deep and mashed her knuckles into her pussy flexing her fingers jerking them up and down inside her so wet cunt.   Her two small fingers jerking showing the motion of the two fingers buried in her twat.  Dany gagged as she whirled her inner fuck folds so greasy with fuck slimy snail snot.  Then the Queen was slamming her first two fingers in and out her pussy again pounding her box.  Dany altering the tempo and technique to give her body sweet pleasure that had her whole body filmed with dripping sweat now.  Her breathing getting ragged and shallow with fuck need.

Her free hand was fiercely mauling her tits rolling them and then sinking her fingers in hard into her soft firm bosom.  Her hand moved right and left working her swollen breast.  Her nipples were now as hard as diamonds.  She felt her face all flushed with heat.  She knew her pale skin was flushed deep pink down to her tits that she could see.  Her nipples so hard they had whitish tips and were rock hard.

She slammed fucked her cunt with powerful thrusts of her muscular arm.  Each thrust into her mound made wet smacking sounds.  "Unh! Unh!" Danny gasped softly, her fingers ramrodding into her sloshing cunt that made splattering sounds.  "Aunngghhh! Oh shit! Aunngghhh!"  Each shock of impact had her clit shrieking in shocking pleasure.  Her head twisted on a neck gone stiff.  Her mouth worked making cawing noises face contorted and slashed with gut wrenching pleasure.

Sweat poured down Daenerys face and rolled down her body in rivulets.  Her right hand slammed into her cunt.  She paused her stroke to strongly flex her fingers deep in her pussy.  Dany’s palm ground into her mound mashing and rolling her clit in its hood.  The pleasure near unbearable now as she flexed her fingers manically in her pussy and heel of her hand ground her clit in a tight mashing circle.  Her cum allowing her palm to easily squirt around on her clit grinding it hard.

Her eyes slowly widen out to a shocked wide state.  Her back was ramrod straight pressed against the backboard of the bed that was shaking with her writhing body.  Her legs had gone ramrod stiff and juddered on the bed.  Her breathing coming in ragged gasps.  Her face slashed with almost crippling need and agonizing pleasure.  Dany went back to a slam harpoon thrusting of her fingers in and out her now wildly spamsing cunt.

The pressure built and built deep in her pussy and then exploded.  Dany’s body jerked forward partially forward and then slammed back into the headboard.  “OOOWWGGGHHHHH! HHHUNNGGGGGGGG! HHHHUUNGGGGGGG!” the beautiful pale woman screamed as it felt like her cunt was tearing itself inside out.  Hot gushes of cum sloshed out her spasming cunt hole and seared her flexing fingers working deep inside her pussy as her inner folds gripped the fingers tight with each searing wave of her orgasm.  Her hand and wrist was coated in her gushing fuck nectars.

Her body bucked and flipped against the headboard as sweet pummeling waves of ecstasy tore at her lithesome frame.  Her face seemed filled with agony that was only sweet shocking ecstasy.  “Auungg hhnnn hhnnggg … oh oh FFFUUUUUCCKKKKKKK! AAAARRUUNNNNGGGGGG! AAAGGHHIIEEEEEEEEEE!” Dany screamed as a second orgasm exploded over the top of the first sweet hard hitting orgasm.  Her cunt spasmed wildly milking her fingers she churned in her inner pussy folds and petals.  Her body flipped and jackknifed so hard knowing that Arya was watching her fuck herself.  The headboard hammered the wall and the bed squeaked continuously as her body gyrated and flipped in the throes of a harrowing orgasm.

Her rich pungent fuck musk thick in the room.  Dany luxuriated in the smell of excited pussy.  Gods she needed it to be Arya’s pussy she smelled so ripe in her suite.

Dany’s body convulsed and jackknifed slamming repeatedly into the headboard making the bed bark in its frame.  Gradually the Queens spent body folded to the side and slide down the headboard her body temporarily spent.

The Queens body heaved for breath as hot cum dribbled out her love hole around the fingers still buried in her pussy.  Dany slowly pulled the fingers out her pussy and hissed at the intense sensations.  Her body jerking as strong aftershocks gripped and shook her slight frame.

The Queen’s violet eyes barely able to see the direwolf staring at her in her addled state.  She shoved her cum soaked fingers into her mouth and moaned sucking them clean with sensual strokes up and down her tongue.

 

**Arya**

The North girl was in hell.  That was it. She was in hell.  She was on fire and in heat and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it!  She had watched transfixed as her Queen pleasured herself with an exquisite skill that had seemed unimaginable.

Though she was in hell there was no fucking way she was fleeing.  If this was hell then she could accept this as her purgatory throughout eternity.  To be turned on to the highest heavens and not able to wanker off was driving the Stark teenager insane with aching desire and need.

Arya had watched the Queens hands work her own breast and pussy with expert skills.  The way Dany massaged, rolled and sunk her fingers at times deep into her own bosom was intoxicating.  Then Dany had slide her finger and then fingers deep into her pussy and pumped them in and out the fingers almost instantly wet with the woman’s hot love juice.

The sounds of Dany’s wet pussy being worked had the Stark girl in a frenzy.  How she wished that was her hand pleasuring the Queen’s pussy.  How it was her mouth and hands pumping and rolling the Queens’s nipples and then taking as much of the Queen’s bosom as possible into her mouth where she would suck fiercely feasting on the Queens succulent grapefruit sized tits.

She watched transfixed as the body she had been denied clearly approached orgasm.  Arya through Nymeria took in every sight, sound and smell of Daenerys Targaryen jilling herself off to orgasm.

After Arya’s famine of depravation seeing Dany’s body like this was like feasting on succulent pheasant sautéed in sweet butter.  Arya was a glutton taking in every detail of the Queen’s masturbation.

Then Dany’s screams of orgasm was like the ambrosia of the gods.  The way the Queen convulsed and shook violently as each wave of her orgasms throttled the slender body intoxicated Arya.

She was beyond caring about her body’s needs.  Her hell had become sweet heaven.  Seeing Dany’s harrowing orgasms was heaven.  Plain and simple.

 

**Daenerys**

Dany slowly felt her body coming down from its orgasmic high. She rolled over onto her stomach and then over onto her back gasping for breath.  Her body was languid but also still on fire.  She needed more and wanted to take it even higher. 

The pale woman scooted around so that her groin was on the edge of the bed and she pulled her legs up and put her feet on the edge of the bed.  She splayed out her knees opening up her distended pussy.  The queen put several plush pillows underneath her upper shoulders and head and then folded up a big pillow putting it underneath her head.

Dany took her hands to slowly, sensually rub and press down into her sweat slicked belly pushing in. She could feel the pressure in her still trembling womb.  This was a major erogenous zone for the young queen.  The sense of pressure intoxicating.  She looked at the wolf knowing that Arya was staring back at her.  Arya would just assume the Queen loved fucking herself in front of an audience.  She would not know that Dany knew she was in her wolf.

Dany was ready to lay out her last card on the card table.  She licked her lips feeling her pussy throbbing again as her clit lost its jangly sensitivity.  Dany felt like her body was leaden with besotted pleasure but she wanted more.  She was always quick to recover when she first started to masturbate or fuck.

She spoke softly to the wolf “Oh Nymeria how I wish my lover was here with me … touching and loving me” she softly moaned.  Her hands again stroked her body.   Dany’s body was dripping wet with sweat.  It rolled down her ribs.  Dany so sensitive to her own body could feel each drop of sweat rolling off her body to drip off onto her bed.  She had to run her fingers over her eyelids to get the sweat off them.  She mewled feeling her pussy coming alive again with want and need.

Dany first clenched her fingers into her bosom and roughly massaged her breast her palms riding over her nipples and grinding down into them the friction so sweet and intense.

The blond woman began to pull and roll her nipples that had her head jerking up off the pillow her face slashed with the pleasure pulsing in her breasts and arched straight down to her clit.  The woman’s knees up in the air jerked in and out in pulses of hot pleasure.  Dany watched her upraised legs jerk hard in wanton pleasure.  It was so slutty looking and the Queen loved the hot visual.

Slowly, the Queen snaked her right hand down her sweat slicked body and the fingers started to again rub her slit and circle around her again hard clit.  “Unnggg ugggg … yess I can feel my lover’s fingers working my pussy so sweetly teasing and pleasuring me Nymeria—huunggg hhnggg hhnnggg!” the Queen gasped as her clit jangled.  Up and down her slit Daenerys worked her fingers in her drooling slit.  Her fingers brushing over her clit making her gag in helpless pleasure.  Her body jolting as if hit by a hot poker.

“Oh  Gods yes yeesssss I can feel her fingers circling my clit pressing and rubbing over it Aauggg uuuugg uunnggg oohhh shitttt!” The Queen gagged in hot pleasure.  Her pussy was instinctively rotating up into the fingers working her twat so expertly.  “Oh yeessssss—fuck yeahhhhh!” she gurgled feeling her fingers working harder into her slimy slit.  Her fingers rubbed and mashed into her rubbery slippery labia lips the pleasure so hot.  Her fingers working up her slit to brush and jack her clit making her whimper in ecstasy.

“Put your fingers in me baby" she gagged groaned.  "Give me your long graceful fingers my lover … oh God I need your fingers deep inside me!” Dany gurgled and slide two fingers deep into her wet distended cunt and pumped the cum slicked digits hard in and out her slurping cunt.  Dany started with a slow sensual rhythm that plowed her hot tight snatch.  The fingers sliding in so deep and churning her aching love hole.  The Queen slowly increased the force and rhythm of her pumping fingers working her pussy.  Her greasy fingers sliding in and out her tight hot cunt.

Soon the Queen had her fingers working hard into her twat.  Her fingers ramming home hard, deep again and again into her tight pussy.  Her left hand cupped and slammed down with short jerks into her firm breast slamming them into her ribcage grinding her nipples sending shockwaves to her brain and arching to the Queen’s clit.  The Queen loved to be roughed up in sex and her working her tits hard mashing them into her ribs with her striking palm had her gagging in raw helpless pleasure.  Her head thrashed back and forth her face twisted with the slashes of ecstasy.

Dany’s head lulled right and left on the pillow as she masturbated looking at the wolf and through her to the other half of her soul.  She slowed for a minute pulling out slow and harpoon stroking her fingers back hard and deep into her spasming greasy cunt.  Again and again Dany slow harpoon fucked her clenching snatch.  Her knuckles slamming into her swollen drooling muffin.  Her wetness drooling our her core had her pussy making obscene wet slurping noises of a well fucked pussy.

“Oh gods … hunngg hhnggg—keep slamming your fingers so hard—so deep into my cunt … drive them in deep baby.”  The Queen’s body jerked her pussy now humping up into the fingers slamming into her twat milkly cum dribbled out her hole and ran down her ass crack.  “Ungg ohh yesss Nymeria … she is fucking me _ssooooo_ good!”

Dany pulled the fingers out her pussy and shoved them into her mouth greedily sucked them clean her head pumping up off the pillow as she sucked greedily on the digits that she slide up and down her tongue.  Her left hand was on her pussy rubbing her clit.

“Mmmppffff uummppff mmpphfff!” the queen moaned around the digits she was greedily sucking on.

She pulled them out and inserted first two fingers into her pussy pounding them deep into her cunt with sharp quick motions and then stilled her hand motion and inserted a third finger stretching her twat out filling her pussy with her first three fingers.

Dany felt so full.  Her pussy stretched out so deliciously.  She loved feeling stuffed.  She rammed her fingers in first fast and furious and then slow and sensually.  Her body was inflamed with liquid fire pouring out her groin flooding her body with raw wanton pleasure.

“Oh god honey suck on my nipples … oh I need to feel you fucking me hard! Aauugg uunhhh nnngg ffffucckkkk I need your fingers in me, fucking me, taking _meeeee_!” the queen cried out.

The Queen’s free hand worked her breast or hedonistically rubbed up and down her body especially along the edges of her vulva putting extra delicious pressure on her clit.  Dany loved looking down at her groin and seeing her pressing hand bulging her vulva up with the side pressure.  Dany’s bent thumb of her right hand hammered her clit again and again she shocks going straight to her womb.  Dany’s nipples on fire her breast filled with fire and pleasure.

Dany’s pussy was beginning to slurp loudly again and was actually splattering cum droplets as her pussy lubricated liberally.  Her left had been roaming her body focusing on her swelled flushed breast but also stroking other sweet spots on her body.

Now her left hand had formed a wedge and she jammed its fingertips into her clitoral hood just behind her jutting clit.  Her left hand jerked right and left like a fulcrum the fingertips jammed hard into her knotted clitoral hood.  Her fingertips rocking and pressing hard into her clitoral hood and mashing into her clit squeezing it mercilessly.  Her hands worked her pussy like a master carpenter.  Her body was soaring to the clouds of pure ecstasy.

“Oh God! I’m going to cum so hard for you my sweet lover!  Oh gods I need to feel her fingers slam fucking my aching cunt so hard and deep!  Oh so close so fucking clooseeee!” Dany sobbed in need.  Her body began to quake with short hard jerks her breathing ragged and deep in short gasps.

Her head came up off the pillow jerking up as spams rocking her soul thinking that it was Arya that was fucking her pussy and not her own fingers.  She was using the feminine pronouns to let Arya see her true leanings.  Her plan was working perfectly.  It was just so hard to think now!  Dany’s eyes suddenly flared wide open and her head jerked forward on a stiff shuddering neck.

Her cunt ruptured.  Her body felt like it was exploding thinking of Arya fucking her “FFFUUCCKKKKKKK! AARRUUNNGGGGGG! AAAUUGGGGGGGG!” the small framed woman wailed as her body heaved and bucked wildly.  Her feet jammed down on the edge of the bed and her hips jerked up off the bed as her pussy felt like it was tearing itself inside out.  Dany pounded her exploding cunt with her three slam fucking fingers and her left hand trying to pulp her clit.  Her cunt spasming and jerking up several inches off the bed in short, sharp up jerks.  "Aunngghhh! Annnggghiiimmmnnneeeeee! Oh! Unghh! Oh! Anngghimmnneee!" Dany cried out, surging and twisting, pumping, groaning, until finally the fierce jolts began to recede.

Dany body floated on a cloud of pure ecstasy and building lassitude.  Her body slowly settled back down on the bed.  Her body was soaked in sweat.  Her body exhausted.  She slowly pulled her fingers out her pussy and her hands flopped down on the bed in nerveless heaps. 

The Queen mewled and her body lurched with the strong aftershocks that gripped and shook her body hard.  The queen’s mouth open and drooling slightly as she stared at nothing with her violet orbs looking at the wolf.  Her body had simply been pounded nearly senseless with exhausting ecstasy.

Dany was used to having hard orgasms but with Arya involved her orgasms moved the mountains and boiled the oceans dry.  Her body was filled with sweet lassitude.  She felt punch drunk with Arya watching her.

My gods Dany thought.  If sex is this good just thinking about Arya she feared what would happen if the sweet girl ever did grace her bed.

Dany had heard lovers talk of this power of sex married with love.  She had always wondered it was true.  Now she knew.  She needed more and feared she would never have it. 

Dany knew she could stroke her body for much more but decided tonight she had had been enough.  She did not want to overwhelm Arya.  She sensed the girl was still a virgin and unskilled in the arts of lesbian love.  She knew the girl masturbated.  All teenage girls did.  She was just not sure if Arya masturbated in marathon sessions like Dany did.  Dany did not want to scare Arya with her carnal needs and wants.  Dany wanted to gods smack her sweet wolf but not totally overwhelm her.  The Queen knew she had planted seeds in hopefully fertile soil.  She now just had to wait and see if they took root and blossomed.

She tiredly got up off the bed and walked with wobbly legs over to the door.  Nymeria had her nose in the door.  Dany smirked.  She hoped her Arya was in desperate straits.  That her body war burning up for her Queen.  She would not know but she could but hope.

She opened the door and the wolf whipped out the door and down the hall.

 

**Arya**

**“** AARRGGGGG!” The girl ripped up to sit upright in her bed.  Her body was on fucking fire.  Nymeria was beating feet to the nearest window low enough to leap out.  She was on fire herself and running out to the Kings Wood where she sensed other wolves.  As Arya fled the wolf’s body she felt her master’s wild sexual frenzy.  The conduit between the two suddenly arching both ways.  Nymeria felt the jolt of Arya’s wild sexual need.  Now Nymeria had needs too!  So much pheromones and Arya’s aroused state had affected even the Direwolf.

Arya had needs that needed to satisfied!  The girl stood up on her bed and savagely tore at the laces of her top and britches.  She jerked and fumbled all the while cursing.  Her pussy was beyond soaked and her nipples engorged to overripe plums ready to burst.  “Gods dammit” Arya cried out as she jumped up on down on one leg with the britches stuck on her foot as she desperately jerked and finally it came off knocking her off balance.

“Wummpffff!” Arya grunted landing on her now naked ass.  The girl ripped the laces as she ripped the top off over her head.   Her hair too tented up in her top and falling out in waves that Arya was sure was not poetic.

Her body was now naked thank the gods!  Her body was soaked in sweat and she had not been able to do a gods damn thing about it.

That had now _changed_!

Arya was beyond technique.

 The girl cupped her hands one over the other and slapped down hard on her cunt and rubbed furiously up and down.  Her pussy was so wet that her palm grinding her soaked twat was instantly slicked with her cum.  She rubbed and down in short furious jerks.

Her hands a blur as her pussy burbled and bubbled and soon it was singing a sodden song.  All Arya could see in her eyes was Dany’s body writing in orgasm and jackknifing so hard again and again.

Arya was both elated and sadden.  The queen was like her! She was gay! She had not used the feminine pronouns much but she had!  But it had not been her name she called out! Some fucking bitch had her Queen’s heart and she hated the gods damned cunt.

But! Maybe she had a chance!  _Dany was gay_!

Arya rubbed her cunt furiously for fifteen more seconds.  Then her body fell off the precipice into shattering ecstasy.  "Unnggghmmnmnngghiiieeee! Hhngg nnnggg Mmmngghhhieeeeeee! Nnnnhhiieeeeeeeee!" Arya cried out as convulsions of shattering pleasure ripped through her young tight body again and again with hard hammering pulses.  "Ohhnnggg god!  Ummngghh!  Auunngghhh! FFFFUUUCCCKKKKKKK! Aarrrruuunnggggg! Mmmnngghhhiieeeeeeee!" Arya screamed and screamed in orgasmic bliss.  Finally, Arya whimpered as her body started to calm and her immediate desperation departed.

Over the next hour and half Arya masturbated six more times to mind shocking and womb rending orgasms as her body flipped and flopped across the bed like a fish out of water.  Her voice was hoarse and scratchy now after all her repeated screams. 

Arya’s body was spread out all akimbo on the bed.  She knew she looked obscene soaked in sweat and cum but didn’t give a fuck.  She knew she looked like some Lyscene whore but only smiled wantonly at the thought.  She was on a cloud of pure happiness.  Her belly so warm and fussy and her pussy tingling and itchy it had cummed so hard again and again.

She told herself she could never ever do that again.  She must stop warging into Nymeria’s body on her nightly visits to her sweet hot luscious vivacious Targaryen Queen.  She was violating the Queen’s personal life.  She had no right to watch Dany fuck herself crying out for her faceless female lover.  Yes. She would honor the Queens sanctity. 

She knew she was lying to herself.


	38. Final Visits

Chapter 34

Final Visits

Arya / Jaime / Daenerys / Olenna / Eddard / Arya / Cowled Woman

 

**Arya**

Arya was relaxing at the main table in Dany’s room.  They had discussed the day’s events and went over the messages from the houses of Tyrell and Dorne.  They were giving Dany updates on the troops moving towards their designated ports.  The harbor were full of masts now. 

Four days ago Arya had been like a little girl when they flew over King’s Landing, Duskendale and Blackstone at the mouth of the Wendwater river. 

Dany had wanted to make sure that all her timetables for her ship arrivals were on schedule.  She also spied the roads leading to the ports.  Men were in companies of hundreds and sometimes thousands.  Dany had asked her to look left while she looked right.  Arya had felt her heart swell knowing she was helping Dany even if it was a small thing.  Dany told her it was easier to concentrate if she did not have to constantly turn her head from side to side. 

Drogon had taken off right after an abbreviated small council meeting.  The citizens had reduced their claims on the Queen’s time.  All sensed that great times were afoot.  The ships in ports and the roads now clogged with troops and now cavalry told all what they needed to know.  War was on the horizon.  Also, the paid mercenaries and conscripts had gold dragons and silver stags in their pockets that needed spending.  The shops, taverns and brothels of King’s Landing and surrounding cities and villages were flush with the money being spent by the troops mustering to move north.

Arya also saw that wherever they landed that the Queen was cheered and she could feel that it was genuine.  The Queen inspired loyalty in all that she did.  She was fair beyond measure and her realm was coming to realize it.  Her beauty and pose bedazzled all that they met.  It had definitely enthralled Arya.  She had been enraptured with the queen from the first reports of her coming out of the Red Wastes to lay waste to the Slave Trade.

Her personal experience with the Queen had turned childish love into full blown adult love for the woman.  Daenerys Targaryen was what any woman and unfortunately man would want.  Arya saw the men that were paraded as potential matches to the Queen.  These were matches that would strengthen her realm and make it more prosperous and peaceful.  Varys was always giving the Queen new potential candidates to sit beside her on the Iron Throne.

What did a second princess from the furthest away House in the Realm have to offer?  How could a marriage between House Targaryen and House Stark make the realm better?  The sins of the past would seem to preclude a marriage between them.  

Arya raged at the fates and the old gods at the unfairness of it all.  She was so in love with the Queen and it seemed as if all of society were working against Arya in capturing her Queen’s love.  Duty calling to Daenerys to marry some odious man.  Alone in her room she cried into her pillow in impotent anger over her fate.  Worse she knew the Queen’s secret now.  The Queen was being forced to live a lie.  _Life was unfair_!

The Queen had first set off for Duskendale one hundred and sixty miles distant.  She had Drogon fly fast since he had fed two days ago and was well rested.  She flew high for while over the farm lands but when they came upon many holdfasts and businesses on the roads cross connecting this region to get goods from port into the midlands Dany had brought Drogon down from on high.

Then Drogon was flying just over the treetops and then down over the fields and over roads just over the heads of persons on wagons.  Arya and Nymeria kept looking back and seeing the people stunned and then cheering at seeing a dragon up close.  The winds of the backwash sending hats flying and hair whipping.  They were like an arrow shot from a long bow.  The common folk loved seeing the Queen’s dragons up close and being buzzed by the Queen knowing that she was their protector.

It brought the people ever closer to their Queen.  She dearly hoped that Dany and her father could meet as friends.  That the loyal Warden of the North and Queen would meet and find trust and friendship in the other.  A person they saw as equals and that they could work together.   They could take Westeros to greatness.  Westeros could enter into a golden age.

Duskendale was filled to overflowing with ships.  The first squadrons of the next convoy moving out to sea loaded with troops for the beachheads in the North of Arya’s homeland.  Massive Summer Islander ships shepherding she ships on the flanks and out to sea.  Arya was amazed at the colors of the sails of the ships. 

Each Summer Islander ship had a massive figurehead on the bowsprit of each ship.  Some of the figureheads were carvings of the gods of their native lands.  Others were of the animals that were common in their homeland and of the other southern Islands like Sothoryos, Naath, Elephant Isle and the Islands of the Jade Sea.

Each figurehead was a work of art that made what they represented come alive.  The beast, god or goddess painted in a bright colors that made them seem about to tear forth from the bowsprit and walk across the waves of the oceans the ships sailed.

As Drogon flew into port they flew low and slow.  Arya saw many real and fantastical beasts on the prows of the tall Swan Ships.  She saw a Manticore, Shrike, Peacock, Monitor, Basilisk and Griffin on the bowsprits.  The colors so loud and shocking that they made the beasts seem alive.  Arya was sure that the eyes followed Drogon as they flew past.  When the teenager turned to look back she saw that, no, there were not following them. 

She was shocked when she saw a Swan Ship that had docked at the piers of Duskendale.  The sails on the mighty cross spars were furled tight to the wood.  The ship had been damaged in a Gail she could see.  Many wooden slats had been torn off and loose rigging hung swaying in the harbor breezes.  She saw also that the bowsprit had been heavily damaged.  The figurehead ripped off by a mighty passing sea wave.

That was not what shocked the young princess tough.  Beside the mighty ship was a huge block of white oak that been carved to replace the figurehead that had been ripped off the ship.  Arya felt her heart catch.  It was a mighty Direwolf that was being carved.  It was stylized in the traditional pose of snarling direwolf with its head thrown back but his one had one paw reaching forward as if to strike.

The Queen saw it too.  She took and squeezed Arya’s hand.  The Queen had Drogon circle the ship.  On the fantail the old name had been painted over.  On the fantail now was the name “Direwolf’s Howl”. 

“It would appear that your father’s prowess had touched the Summer Islander’s.  I am impressed” Dany told her softly and squeezed her hand again.

Arya felt a warm rush sprint through her body.  She loved Dany for saying that.  It fed her childish dreams of them somehow becoming lovers.  Of having Arya at Dany’s side as her Queen.  The young princess sighed with her pleasant thoughts.

They landed on the docks and was given a brief and concise report by the harbormaster and by the Pentos admiral leading this flotilla.  Dany thanked them for their professionalism and made note that they would be remembered in the peace.  Arya thought the men’s chests would explode they were puffed up so.  Yes, the Queen had the whole realm around her little finger.  Arya had chuckled at the consternation of the men seeing Nymeria gambling around on the dock marking her new territory and nearly looking men in the eye with her golden intelligent orbs.

They had taken to the air again.  The Queen circled the harbor pointing out the various ship types.  She showed Arya the backbone of the fleet:  the Trireme.  She told Arya the name denoted the number of banks of oars on each side of the ship.  The fleet had a healthy proportion of Quinquereme which carried a total crew of 420, 300 of whom were rowers, and the rest marines. The heaviest vessel was a hexareme. This ship was fast going forward but not all that maneuverable.  These ships were to be used as the fleet flagships.  This class of ship could ram and sink any vessel. 

There were lighter vessels such as the liburnians and the hemiolia, both swift types invented by pirates, were also adopted as scouts and light transport vessels.  One of these would transport the admiral to the hexareme named the Devil’s Bride.

The Dany showed Arya the Cogs and other merchant ships that were carrying the troops and material for war to her North.  The Queen pointed out carracks and caravels.  The ships able to move from five hundred to fifteen hundred tons of supplies.  The queen wanted plenty of stables to feed her armies.  There would be no foraging off the land turning the populace against her.

The Queen had made a study of past campaigns in Westeros and Essos and found that the populace could turn quickly on even a friendly army if that army was stripping the land bare of staples, wood and raiding homesteads. If an army most consume the land they were fighting for, what did that accomplish the Queen asked Arya rhetorically?  You could not destroy what you were fighting to preserve.

The Queen was also transporting all the combat gear and items for the construction of siege warfare.  Dany had assured Arya she had no plan to use it on the cities.  She may need it at the Wall for some reason that she could not currently foresee.  Arya was so impressed with how Dany planned for all conceivable possibilities.  In her studies that Dany was insisting she do, Arya had seen so many campaigns had been lost for not fully thinking through all the possible tactical scenarios.  It reminded Arya of the saying of losing the kingdom for want of a nail for a horseshoe.

The other large truth the Stark Princess had learned in her studies was to arrive at a battlefield in prime condition.  So many battles had been lost because forces arrived on the battlefield exhausted and were immediately thrown into combat.  Combat they were too exhausted to fight and win.  She could see that Dany would not make those mistakes.

The Queen constantly assured Arya she trusted Eddard but also made clear she had to plan for any contingency.  Arya assured her she understood.  The Queen had conquered Essos so fast with his exact thinking.  Her father was great.  She knew it from firsthand experience.  Dany only knew from second hand accounts. When Dany met her father she would understand.

They had then flown over Blackwater Bay to Blackstone and then back to King’s Landing.  Each harbor was well organized and functioning to the highest level.  The Queen’s foresight and planning was paying off.

Unfortunately, Arya had had her wings figuratively and in some ways literally clipped.  Both Syrio and Barristan were waiting for the Queen when she returned.  They immediately set into berating Dany in front of Arya.  Arya did not like that.  Not one bit.

Arya felt her blood run hot and her gaze go red.  No one attacked her Queen.  Arya may not be Dany’s lover but she felt like it in her heart.  She longed for and would defend the woman she loved.  Dany saw her getting agitated.  The Queen smiled softly at Arya and motioned subtly for her to calm down.  Arya immediately calmed.  Her Dany as always was in total control of the situation.

Her two sword masters told Dany that Arya needed as much time with them still as possible.  Arya needed to practice relentlessly and work on her conditioning even more to be ready to serve Daenerys as a sword in the upcoming campaign.  A sword worthy of being part of her inner guard.  Dany listened to them cocking an eyebrow at times.  The Queen was nonplussed with their arguments.  Arya was so pleased inside that Dany was willing to endure their wrath to have Arya with her.  It was obvious Dany enjoyed and sought out her company as friends.  Arya longed for so much more.

Arya knew her sword masters were right.  Six days ago it was like something had come together inside of Arya.  All the training she had been doing, all the relentless practicing and intense sword work with her sword masters and Dany had paid off.  Her sweat and toil was rewarded.  Her teachers saw it too and redoubled their efforts further teaching their charge.

It was like everyone else started to slow down.  Arya felt like she was moving with a speed and grace that others could only dream of achieving.  She was starting to feel like she was born for the sword.  She had done her early morning exercises and stretches feeling invigorated and full of power and strength.  She worked to control her growing awareness of her rapidly increasing prowess.

Arya’s father would have admonished her to not get too “cocky and overconfident”.  Still Arya smirked remembering her new prowess.

When she had gone up against Barristan that morning she had suddenly been able to move to the attack.  She registered the surprise in Barristan.  His face went to a grim resolve and Arya felt his full strength and prowess for the first time.  Before Barristan had seemed like jerky lightening moving so fast she had trouble even tracking.  Not now.  Now she could easily follow his steps and complicated sword strokes.

She held her own. She blocked and parried and then went on the attack and had Barristan actually backing up and pivoting to the sides disengaging to come at her again as she followed.  He would suddenly put her on the defensive but now she was able to again gain the advantage and put Barristan back on defense.  Her sword strokes and mastery of her body balance and engrained muscle memory allowed her to attack and defend easily now.

Barristan used sheer savagery of his broadsword to keep Arya to one sword.  With Barristan, Arya saw she would always need two hands on her broadsword.  Her father would be the same.  Their sheer skill and power would demand it.  She had come to wonder how many others had such prowess.  Dany was her equal for sure.  She had heard there was a tall woman named Brienne of Tarth that may be in her class.  She was the wife of Jamie Lannister.  She wanted to see for herself!

With Syrio she was able to use both swords since his technique did not involve sheer power.  Arya was able to attack with her left hand her wooden bastard sword slashing and jabbing forward in less than the blink of an eye.  With her needle wooden sword she blocked and parried Syrio’s sword keeping it at bay and attacking with her main sword.  He was on the defensive constantly but he would suddenly do a new move or step that was unexpected and put Arya on the defensive for a minute until she again used her two swords to keep Syrio parrying and side stepping and back in defensive position.

With Dany she felt she was her equal almost.  Several times Arya had Dany off balance.  She immediately pulled back to let Dany recover.  The Targaryen woman immediately sensed this.  The Queen had stormed at her to press the attack.  The Queen needed Arya to always press the attack.  Even if in practice, if Arya let up she might make that mistake in real life combat.  Dany urged Arya to press forward.  She needed to fight as hard as she could with the Queen.  Dany explained to Arya that only by pressing Dany could Dany improve her own sword work and defense.

Arya just found it hard to fight the Queen!

She had reluctantly agreed.  The Queen fought her like a whirlwind her sword coming from all angles.  Arya pressed her attack and pushed Dany back and landed a few strikes.  The Queen landed a few of her own.  The smile on her face fighting Arya made Arya feel so good.  Dany did not have an ego that prevented her from being truly tested.  It only made Arya love her more.

So now she was practicing harder than ever it seemed.  Barristan especially wanted to fight her constantly.  She had gotten pissed yesterday as to why he felt the need to push her again and again.  He then calmly told her that if she could fight against him to a standstill or defeat him then all others would be so much easier to fight.  He wanted her to get used to his savagery so when she fought others they would seem like children to her.  That made Arya feel guilty for feeling any anger to her sword master.  He only had her best interest in mind.

Then she could use both her swords no matter the weapon she fought against.  She would be able to fight any foe.  That thought had made Arya want to practice more and more.  She was becoming worthy to be at Daenerys side.  Worthy of her Queen.  She wanted Dany to see her as a great sword fighter and worthy to be by her side.  In her dreams that respect would lead to so much more.

Her masturbatory dreams were filled of Dany coming to her as equal warriors and making long hot passionate love.  Her seeing Dany masturbating before Nymeria had definitely ratcheted up her the details of her desires.  She now knew the intimate details of the Queen’s luscious body.  Gods Dany fucked herself so hard and deep.  Her screams deafening.  How she longed to be the one making Dany scream in harrowing orgasms.

She did miss Dany when she was away on her dragons meeting with the Lords doing her bidding.  Her ability to meet them instead of only using Ravens gave her command much greater impact and interacting with the woman directly instilled even greater loyalty and desire to do her bidding.  This war effort was truly uniting the continent behind the young Queen.

She missed Dany rubbing liniment into her shoulders too.  When Dany was practicing with her she always made sure to rotate her left shoulder and grimace.  Dany was quick to rub the liquid into her shoulder to help ease a pain that was not there but Arya would never tell her that. She soaked in each touch of the Queen.  Arya knew she was being less than honest but she craved Dany’s touch too much to stop.

The Queen had not again asked for Arya to put liniment on her shoulders.  Arya had wondered a few times about that whole incident.  She had masturbated too many orgasms since then letting her hands wonder to the queen’s beautiful firm breast and slipping into her breeches and finger fucking Dany to screaming orgasms.  She would have Dany’s body all oiled up and her hands roaming over her body.  Her hands kneading her high firm breast.  Her left hand sneaking down a gasping belly to sink two and then three fingers into Dany’s snatch and fucking her to screaming orgasms.

Arya now knew exactly who Dany’s body looked in orgasm.  Gods it was so beautiful.  Dany gave herself to totally to her orgasms just like Arya.  There was no holding back as both woman pushed their bodies to get the maximum pleasure from their masturbation.  Again, the Queen was so perfect for Arya.  The Queen was a slut just like Arya.  Arya got dreamy thinking of the two of them wrecking their bed every night

Playing it back in her mind, the Queen requesting Arya work her shoulder, she sometimes thought the Queen had wanted her hands to stray but Arya discounted that idea.  She was the Queen.  A strong vibrant ruler.  If she desired Arya she would let her know.  Dany was so forward with her commands and giving directives.  She had not given Arya any queues so Arya knew that the Queen’s interest and desires lay elsewhere.  The Queen would not be subtle with her would she?  She was Queen.  She would let Arya know she wanted her in her bed.  Wouldn’t she? 

No.  There had been no overtures.  The Queen only saw her as a royal hostage.  One she had become good friends with but only that.  Arya could only feel sadness at this but was willing to take what she could get from the Queen.  She would take her comradery and any niceties she could from the woman.

Arya worshiped the ground the Queen walked on.  _Gods she wanted to make love to her so bad_!

This was only reinforced with Arya now bathing in Dany’s royal chambers.  She was so smitten to be bathing in the Queen’s chambers.  Recently, Dany had started putting large floral arrangements in her chambers. The perfume of the exotic flowers intoxicating.  The flowers were so lovely.  Of course their beauty paled compared to that of Daenerys Targaryen.

Arya had been able to steal quick glimpses of the Queen’s body when she disrobed to take her bath.  She did not want to seem unseemly forward so made absolutely sure to hide her leering.  The woman was not shy about her body.  Arya could understand fully why Dany felt this way.  She was perfection come down from the heavens to walk about the Earth.  Perfection was personified in the Queen’s body.  Her bosom so high and firm but still jiggled so prettily when she walked. Her ass cheeks flexed with each step as she walked into her bathing chamber.

Arya’s pussy was so wet just looking at the Queen.  Arya had controlled her lust though.  She felt ashamed for stealing looks at the Queen’s body and lusting after so.  She could not help it!  She wanted the Queen so bad!  Anyways what were a few stolen glimpses compared to her naughty Dirty Warging at night in the Queen’s quarters.

Arya knew she did not have a chance with the woman.  Dany’s whole body exuded sexual allure.  Arya’s body was definitely not in Dany’s class.  Arya would fume when looking at her body in Dany’s mirror.  She did not have a rump to speak of.  She had heard it called a “money maker”.  Arya would have died destitute.  Her breast gotten confused when they had bloomed on her chest with puberty.  Her breast and nipples seemed to have become lost and one became the other.  They were, well, weird.  Her breast barely there but capped with plum sized nipples when Arya was aroused.

They were so sensitive though.  She loved plucking and squeezing them with her spit soaked fingers.  Her whole body would seize up with fierce pleasure when she played with her nipples.  She knew the Queen saw her nipples with her sheer tops she wore for sword practice.  That saddened Arya.  She was sure the Queen would not find her bosom desirable.  They were just too weird. 

She really wanted to masturbate in the Queen’s bath but she was not a quiet girl when she masturbated.  She was a screamer.  Arya sighed again.  She was sure the Queen would think she had sat on a porcupine if she heard the way she shrieked in orgasm.  Of course now that Arya thought about it Dany was a screamer in her own right.  Would the queen want a genteel and proper woman in her lovemaking?  No loud screams or cursing from a woman of virtue.  Was that what Dany would want?  Arya guess she could control herself but it would take so much away from her enjoyment of her orgasms.  Arya simply needed to scream in her orgasms!

Arya contended herself in getting what she could from the Queen.  She hoped to become her loyal Queensguard.  She would have to live with dreams of what might be.

Today the Queen had not taken to the air on Drogon.  She had no small council meeting and only a short audience with supplicants.

The day had been one of relaxing and taking a break from training and from the Queen spending all her time and efforts preparing for war.

They had gone to the open tree lined green sward by the Guildhall of the Alchemists to enjoy time shooting arrows and do sword practice in the open spaces and not in the walled in spaces of the Red Keep.  The two young women enjoying the warm sunshine on their skin.  The feel of the breeze blowing over them and ruffling their hair.  Dany had woven in twenty of her silver bells to tinkle in the breeze.

Arya smirked.  Her Queen was always playing to the public.  The silver bells highlighting her snow white hair.  The soft tinkle of chimes almost giving Dany a fiery air about her.  The Queen allowed her subjects to throng the square to watch her.  Her Unsullied kept them far enough way to give the Queen protection but allowed the populace to get as close as possible to be near their sovereign. 

Arya had felt pride in the people watching her and Dany practice and holding their own against their two male sword maters.  They were able to do more than hold their own.  They were able to advance on the sword masters.  They were able to advance and “defeat” Dany’s Bloodriders and against Strong Belwas.  Defeats and wins did not truly matter in Dany’s inner circle.  All were out to enjoy the air and bright warm sun.

The practice had been light actually.  This was about enjoying their training and giving the people of King’s Landing something to talk about.  Seeing the marital prowess of the Queen’s inner circle. 

Missandei had come also to enjoy the sunlight with them. She had brought Shadowclaw with her of course.  Missandei’s cat was with her all the time like Arya’s direwolf was with Arya.  Nymeria and Shadowclaw were running around the expanse of the green sward.  Nymeria barking and snapping at the caracal.  Nymeria would try to trip up the cat who was running at break neck speed first one way and then another.  The cat’s tall ears twitching as she ran.

The feline would suddenly change directions almost ninety degrees at times.  Nymeria would be tearing up grass trying to change directions on the fly like the caracal.  Several times the large Direwolf would be tumbling over and over on the ground like a broken wagon.  Nymeria’s body would flip up into the air and hit the ground tumbling.  The hard impacts of her rolling body had the direwolf yelping until her momentum was spent.

She would right herself shaking her head.  The great Direwolf shaking her head her jaws snapping in frustration.  The she would howl and again was tearing off after the cat.  Sometimes she was able to trip up the cat.  The Direwolf would then track down the cat and put her forelimbs over the twisting cat and lick it as the cat mewled and squirmed with its fur soon wet and matted down from the wet licking tongue.

Soon the cat was purring and stretching out its front legs. The cat luxuriating in the tongue bath.  Nymeria made sure to lick the inside of the caracal’s ears and the fur tuffs.  The cat purred and rolled onto her back to get her tummy licked too.  The direwolf obliging with long wet tongue licks.

Then, Nymeria would get up.  Shadowclaw would twist around and wonder where her tongue bath had gotten too.  Seeing that Nymeria was sitting on her haunches staring down at her the caracal would get up and bat Nymeria’s nose with her footpads.  Then Shadowclaw would take off again with the mighty wolf in hot pursuit.  This went on throughout their time in the large open green square.

Several times Shadowclaw would tire and Nymeria would sit down on her haunches until the caracal got its wind back.  The cat lying on its side would swipe the large foot of the direwolf.  The cat would grab the forepaw with its paw and drag its body forward.  The caracal then gnawed on the wolf’s foot. Nymeria looked down benevolently.  The great Direwolf licked the head of the purring cat.  When Shadowclaw had her breath and strength back she would run off with the wolf growling after the cat again.

In the early afternoon a long wagon train came from the keep and setup up tables that were loaded full of picnic type fare.  Various types of sandwiches, finger foods, large bowels of salad and displays full of hard boiled and deviled eggs.  Large bins full of various leafy greens and all the condiments you could think of.  Tubs full of various vegetables set out.  Big pots of broiling soups were put out with ladles to dip out the savory soups.

Barrels of tea, water and light beer were set out for liquid refreshment.

The Queen announced the fair was for all.  A large cheer went up as people ran off to get their friends and family members to come in enjoy the repast.  The long lines of setup tables loaded heavily with food.  The common man and woman lining up to have all the food and drink they could eat.  The Queen announced there would be enough food for all.  A big roar for the Queen went out by the gathered common folk.

Again Arya marveled at Dany’s touch.

As Arya nibbled on a deviled egg and ate collard greens she watched the caracal climb up a pear tree with Nymeria below up on her hind legs and forepaws on the trunk barking furiously up at the cat.  The wolf hunkered down and jumped up and tried to scramble up the limbs.  The wolf’s mighty paws found purchase and she climbed up into the tree.  The wolf had a confident look on her face as she prepared to catch her supposed nemesis.

Nymeria did not see that the cat leap to another tree.  Nymeria looked confused when she no longer saw the cat.  The great Direwolf’s head twisted and turned searching the branches and leaves for the cat.  Shadowclaw meowed from the other tree.  Nymeria did a double take at the cat in the tree next to her current tree.  She looked up confused and then tumbled down whining and ran to the other tree barking furiously up at the cat who meowed back down.

After a minute again Nymeria tried to climb up the new tree.  Her legs working fiercely to get her up into the limbs and foliage.  The wolf worked furiously to get up at the cat not noticing the cat working its way down on the other side of the trunk until she jumped down onto the ground.

The cat looked up at the long bushy tail wagging as Nymeria barked furiously up into the tree. 

Shadowclaw hunched down and leapt up high and gripped Nymeria’s tail with paws and bit gently into the tail.

Nymeria yipped and then turned her head and barked in dismay seeing the caracal on her tail. The cat let go and tore off as Nymeria came crashing out the tree and landed on the ground and took off after the cat.

That was this afternoon.  Now it was evening and Arya was in Dany’s room for the almost nightly Clatch of Confidents meeting.  Today had been a slow day and little needed to be went over.  The meetings lasting two to three hours.  The Confidents eating their dinner meal in Dany’s quarters.  It was a time to go over the day’s issues and issues facing the realm as they ate and then afterwards talked of current events.  It was also a time for the inner circle to further the bonds of friendship.

They had eaten and Strong Belwas was tucked in and snoring on his chair before the fire his head cocked over and drooling slightly with a beatific smile on his face his belly full of locust and his favorite cheese dip.  He had made his usual mess ‘accidently’ dropping locusts for Shadowclaw and Nymeria to snatch up and happily munch on.  All the time the eunuch moaning and groaning how famished and overworked he was.

When he had fallen asleep Dany, Andi and Arya had put blankets over his round belly and tucked up underneath his chin and made sure to cover his feet.  He would sometimes open his eyes blearily and smile at them.  His smile so innocent it made Arya’s heart pitter patter.  It was the look that a loving child gave his mother.  She realized that they were Strong Belwas’s mothers.  He had finally found people to love and spoil him.  Something she doubted he had ever experienced before in his hard life.  Arya was happy to help bring happiness into his life.

Nymeria was laying out perpendicular to the fire her long tail over the eunuch feet that were on the sloped down portion of the divan.  She was lying on her side her back warmed by the roaring fire.  Nymeria’s snout twitched and jerked while her feet moved in restless motions.  She was no doubt still chasing Shadowclaw in her sleep.

Said cat was splayed on the great direwolf’s ribs her claws hooked into the wolf’s fur to keep her in position.  Her own limbs spread out in a spread eagle as the cat slept peacefully.  Arya had laughed watching the cat kneed her wolf’s fur making her bed.  The great wolf had merely watched her with sleepy eyes and woofed lightly before lowering her head again to go to sleep.

Arya smiled at how well the two animals got along.

There was a knock at the door and Arya watched a man and woman enter the room.  She could see they were lovers who were very familiar with each other.  They had their arms around each other in a clear sign of affection.

They talked and greeted the other people in the room before Dany brought them to Arya.  She introduced them as Bronn and Shae. 

Bronn was definitely rough hewed with a stubble of beard and unkempt shaggy dark hair.  He was lean with an angular face that made him look wolfish.  The woman, Shae, was short and very pretty, with large dark eyes and black hair. She was quite young and Arya felt inferior to her beauty.  She looked nervously at Dany and was relieved to see her looking at her only.  Arya felt much better.  Dany only had eyes for her!  Arya just wished those looked at her with longing and desire.

Bronn had walked over to Tyrion.

“You ready to lose some money Tyrion.  I feel lucky tonight dwarf.  Tonight the gods are smiling on me!”

“You suck at poker Bronn and by the way so do you Shae” was Tyrion’s smug reply.

Shae flipped Tyrion the bird and blew a raspberry at the dwarf.

“I feel my luck changing Dwarf!” the beautiful woman boasted back.  Shae shimmed her shoulders making her breast swish against the sheer fabric of her tight top.  Tyrion eye’s glazed over with lust.  “I have two pair right here!” Shae announced pointing at her swaying breast.  Tyrion glared at the woman muttering.

Arya laughed softly at the spectacle.  Even though they were arguing and bickering with each other she could see the affection between the three persons.

Tyrion offered to teach Arya how to play the game but Arya felt her body warm when Dany stepped in immediately and said that she would show Arya how to play the game and give her pointers.  She told Tyrion she was his better anyways.  Tyrion had crowed that the night would show just who was the master.  He assured Arya he was the unquestioned master of poker in the Red Keep.  Dany had snorted at that.

The Queen moved to get beside Arya.  “I feel it is my royal responsibility to teach our Arya Stark the subtleties of the game.” Dany pronounced haughtily

Four hours later Daenerys was in a surly mood.  Tyrion was in a not much better mood with his arms crossed and glaring across the table at a certain “novice”.

It seemed Arya had an extreme run of “beginner’s luck” with a large pile of chips in front of her.

She had told Dany two hours ago she understood how to play the game now and struck out on her own.

Soon Deanery’s stack of chips had been decimated by her royal hostage.

She and Tyrion both sulked while the “royal hostage” beamed at her ever growing stack of chips.

“I’m a natural!”

Tyrion crossed his arms and kicked his legs up and down on his chair.

Daenerys mumbled and then whined.

 “It’s no fucking fair!”

Arya sat back in her seat and beamed at all around her.  She was a bad ass!

Dany whined even louder.

 

**Jaime**

The old carriage went down the lane that led from Shadybough that was five miles below Evenfall Hall.  Shadybough was a small hamlet that had nearly fifty homesteads that were mainly subsistence farmers for their families.  They shared in working in communal plots.  The communal plots of land were tilled by the homesteaders to produce various melons for the various restaurants on the shores of Tarth. 

The farmers took turns working the communal plots working every fifth day for several hours on a rotational basis. With all the families participating the fields were well maintained.  Weeds plucked, bugs controlled, plants watered when necessary and mulch applied to keep the plants thriving.  The crops were bountiful.  The proceeds shared amongst the homesteads.  The fair weather allowed crops to be grown ten out of the twelve months when the long winters had not set in. 

The fields were now full of the ripe second crop of various melons planted for the season.  The fields filled with fruit of their labors.  When one looked out over the plots one saw watermelons, mellons, cantaloupe, white honeydews and galia melons.  Their orange, yellow, beige and white circles in the fields meant sweet meals and money in their pockets.  This was the hamlet’s specialty.  The growing of various melons.  Other staples were grown for fresh vegetables for the hamlet but the money crop was the various melons.

The melons brought cash from businesses and were battered with other hamlets that specialized in raising other vegetables, fruit trees or livestock for meat or diary.

Jaime looked at the fields as he handed up Breanna and Brandon to his wife Brienne.  She had gotten in the carriage to take their children.  His children squealed and laughed as he gave them to their mother.  They always enjoyed going down to the beach.  They sat down on Brienne’s knees facing away from their mother.  Brienne started softly jerking her knees up and down.  This produced an easy bumping motion that had the children holding onto her muscled knees.

Jaime’s children giggled and whooped saying ‘giddy up’ and lifted one hand up and circled it in the air “yeah, we are knights of the realm!”  The little now three old boy and girl called out.  Their beaming smiles so radiant and full of happiness.  Jaime reflected back to his childhood.  To begin with he and Cersei had been as happy.  It did not start to go bad Jaime could see now until Cersei was denied her heart’s desires to be treated like Jaime. That she wanted to be a warrior just like her twin brother.  That had been the start of troubles in House Lannister.  Tyrion’s birth had only fueled that.

Jaime assumed that his children would want to take up the sword with two knights in the house.  He would encourage both of his children in whatever their endeavors may be.  If Breanna wanted to be a warrior so be it.  If she wanted to marry the miller’s son … or daughter he would support it.  If Brandon wanted to be a miller good.  A diplomat in Dany’s service all the better.  Only their happiness mattered to him.  He would not make the errors of Tywin Lannister.  He would not make the errors he had made with his first set of children.

His father’s damn insistence that only one’s House name mattered had ruined his father and nearly ruined his children.  Thank the gods it seemed that the seven gods had given both him and his sister a second chance to do things over.  To get it right the second time.  He only prayed he got it right with his second chance.  He had heard the rumors of Cersei marrying Obara Sand.  He now said a prayer for his sister’s future happiness.

He climbed up into the carriage.  He and his wife refused to use the royal carriage that Brienne’s father had tried to supply to them.  Selwyn Tarth could not understand why his daughter and son-in-law wanted no part of the trappings of Lordship.  They chose instead to use the carriage service of old Aden Phyre.  He had two old nags that were sweet tempered.  Selwyn Tarth’s daughter and son-in-law had no use for the tapestry of royalty.  They craved a simpler life.  They wanted to live with the common man and live their common touch.  With Jamie’s past he needed that.  He wanted no more parts of his past life and the horrors it had brought him.

Jaime and Brienne knew that hard decisions would need to be made when her father passed on.  Hopefully, that would be many, many years into the future.  The man was still hale and strong.  He was a wise and just ruler.  Long may he reign Brienne would say and Jaime whole heartedly agreed.

Jaime always gave the old horses some sugar cubes when they pulled up to the walkway to their cottage.  The horses’ ears flicked in anticipation their lips rippling.  Jaime laughed at the horses’ memories of the treats awaiting them at the Tarths.  Jaime and Brienne took turns giving the horses their treats so the horses would take a liking to both of them.  They patted and combed their fingers through their manes.  The horses shook their heads in pleasure.  Jaime smiled.  He liked being gentle with all around him now.  His wife and children were bringing out the best in himself.  Jaime liked it.

He still sometimes woke up at night unsettled.  Half remembered dreams that upset him.  His memories of past horror still at times waked him with sweat soaking his body.  Only Brienne’s comforting arms could bring him peace.  He felt safe with her love and her adore for him.  Jamie Lannister had finally discovered simple pure love.  Cersei’s love had always come with a price.  Jamie could now see both his and his sister’s faults.  He longed to atone for his past failures.

Aden would whisk his leads getting the horses in motion for the thirty minute journey down from the foothills to the west coast of Tarth.  They enjoyed the soft jostling of the carriage.  Jaime always remembered to inquire of Aden on how he was doing “How is life treating you cuz?” Jaime asked Aden his customary question.

“I am doing well Jaime of Tarth.  How are those two bundles of trouble doing?”

“They are being their mischievous selves.  You know taking after their mother” Jaime said with a smirk as his sweet beautiful wife glared at him and he smiled back with a smug look.  He loved tweaking his wife in public.  She always glared or blushed at him and then fucked him to complete exhaustion in retaliation.  He could live with that.  He waggled his eyebrows at his wife and held up his first two slightly separated fingers and licked up and down between them.  Brienne blushed furiously.  Jamie smirked again.  Gods he loved going down on Brienne’s sweet wet pussy.  Its heat and wetness heavenly on his face and her cum so sweet as it gushed out her spamsing cunt as she wailed in hard orgasm.

Brienne continued to blush mightily.  Jaime laughed.  His children turned to look at their mother who only blushed more.  “Are you hot mommy?” Breanna asked seeing her mother’s flushed face.  Brienne tried to explain her flush away as Jamie chuckled at her.  Brienne glared at him and then smiled softly.  Yes, tonight would be very entertaining Jamie thought to himself.  His cock jumped in happy anticipation.  Gods Brienne sucked dick so good and did deep throat like a Lysian whore.  He loved cumming in her throat underneath her Adam’s apple as she choked on his spurting cock.  Yes tonight would be hot and nasty.

They moved down to the coast.  Jaime enjoyed the sights as he always did.  The tree boughs overlapped the roadway their limbs intertwined forming a canopy of green.  The wind gentle and warm making the leaves rustle.  He heard birds chipping and warbling.  He would see brown arrows with colored markings flitting in and out the boughs taking meals to their crying chicks.  The sounds of cicadas loud in the air.  A few colorful butterflies flitted down the green magical tunnel.

Jamie always felt like this was some magical tunnel that lead to fantastical lands.  He closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his face.  He enjoyed the soft subtle motions of the carriage and the soft nickering of the horses.  He heard rustling and opened his eyes.  He saw his daughter crawling off her mother and moving unsteadily on the floorboard of the jerking carriage towards him.  He held out his arms to his smiling child.

Jaime helped Breanna climb up his leg and she stood up beside him on the seat bench.  She stuck her tongue out at Brandon who was scooting off the other bench he and his mother were sitting on.  The jostling carriage making his gate unsteady as he stumbled over to Jaime.  Brandon started to climb up but fell on his butt with an umpf.

Breanna looked down at her brother gnawing her lip until he got back up and started climbing up his father’s leg after his sister. She squealed and stuck her tongue out again.  Back and forth the happy twins worked around the carriage as their parents looked on happily.

Jaime for the countless time thanked the gods for Brienne and their children and his second chance to be a husband and father.

They had started to visit the coast twice a week, sometimes thrice, three months ago.  They had received a raven from the Queen.  She spoke some of the preparation for war with the North though Jaime and Brienne could read between the lines.  She was up to something.  They both had knowledge of Eddard Stark and could not see that man committing treason. 

Jaime had been afraid she was going to ask him or him and Brienne both to join her on her quest to the North.  Instead she had asked them to keep an eye on a new restaurant that had just opened there on Tarth.  It was the Sapphire Isle Seaside Grille.  The queen said that the owners were very important to her.  That alone had Jaime and his wife’s curiosity peaked.  They had so see who these “very important” persons were.

They had taken their children down to the shore the next week.  They had been very pleased by what they found there and had been regular customers since.  Jaime was afraid he might need to hire a smith to make a new suite of armor if he continued to eat there the food was so good. He was sure his daily sparring sessions with Brienne would see that did not happen.  That and at night fucking his sweet wife repeatedly.  Their trysts of hot nasty sex so satisfying.  Gods Brienne was so athletic and demanding in bed.  Her sweet shy demeanor disappearing when the fuck hunger was burning in her veins.

Aden dropped them off in front of the restaurant.  Jaime took his children from Brienne and watched his wife easily jump down.  She would never accept a hand to get down.  She stood looking around and Jaime felt smug knowing that she was looking for any troublemakers to protect her husband.  Jaime found it was nice to be taken care of like this.  Few dared call him Kings Slayer anymore.  Many a man had lost teeth from his wife’s knuckles for the mistake of saying that in front of her.  He had no problem with his wife kicking anyone’s ass in defense of his supposed honor.

It warmed his heart with how the Queen had laid to rest the taint of Kingslayer.  She had fully forgiven Jamie.  She had told Jamie by raven she would work to curb the slur in King’s Landing.  All in her service would correct any who spoke the slur.  They would be given the true reasons why he killed Daenerys Targaryen’s father.  Over time the call of Kingslayer would lessen.  Brienne would take care of matters till then.

Jaime paid the man handsomely for his service of his excellent cab.  They would eat at the eatery and then do some shopping and go down to the beach.  The man would see if could find any local business while he waited for the Tarth’s to be ready to head home in five or six hours.  As long as he was ready to take his family home Jamie was happy for the man to earn some extra coin.  Jaime genuinely like the man.

Jaime and Brienne had paid Aden well from the start.  Aden now had plenty of money to keep his little cottage up and feed his three little pugs that enjoyed their now high end repasts their father could afford to give them each night now.  The man enjoyed the company of his fares with his sweet wife having died ten years past.

Jaime and Brienne sat at table in the front of the establishment.  They were sheltered from the sun by the blue awning that had medium white strips running down the tarp like material.  The restaurant had special chairs designed for toddlers and small children.  The seats and height of the chairs sized for their bodies and sitting them up high and had special cutouts for their legs and straps to keep them secure in the devices.   Kensye the mother of Laina Baerley called them “high-chairs”.

Said mother came to them and made small talk as she took their orders.  The children had cut corn on the cob, green beans and popcorn shrimp broiled.  Brienne ordered broiled salmon and a baked potato with cheese and chives. 

Jaime had a surf and turf with a large fresh salad and hard boiled eggs diced in.  The service as usual was exemplary. 

They heard Kelia calling out to Laina that she needed her help for a moment in the kitchen.  The fish monger rose from her station she now shared with Grandin Phyre who had arrived from King’s Landing three weeks ago.  They had made enough to pay his fare to their new home.  He had worked with them at their low end barely there business near the River Gate or the Mud Gate as it was more commonly called.  They had had no resources to get ahead in that small run down establishment. 

The two owners were about to bring Darran Stout from King’s Landing.  As their business and profits grew they could now afford to take on this man who had worked part time at their old establishment.  The owners knew and loved the man’s work ethic and honesty.  They hoped to bring in the last two who had worked part time in a month.  They would be working full time now and be welled paid as they deserved to be.  They were about to start operating for dinner cliental.  Business was doing very well.

Laina and Kelia wanted to help as many of their former co-workers as possible.  Soon they would have brought all in from King’s Landing.  They wanted to help them as the Queen had helped them.  The rest of the staff they were hiring from people seeking employment and wanting to break into the restaurant business.

Husband and wife watched Laina hurry back to her wife.  Jaime and Brienne both leaned over to look at the call out window between the inside restaurant and kitchen.  Sure enough the two were snooging with Laina swooning as her wife tried to remove her tonsils with her tongue. 

Finally, Laina’s mother had to break it up so Laina could get back to work at her station and Kelia could cook.  The mother smiled at the two and their obvious love for each other.  So did Jaime and Brienne.  They had no idea why the Queen favored them but it was obvious they were thriving.

They saw Grahar working with his smile big on his face.  He was about forty with the mind of a six year old.  He loved his work and they had him busing the tables and taking food out of the kitchen.  The Tarth’s had been impressed to learn that they had “adopted” the simple man and he lived on the first floor with Laina’s mother.

The second week Jaime and his family had visited the man had tripped and spilled his dishes and eating utensils out of his carrying box.  He had looked so afraid and started to cry. It pulled at Jaime’s heartstrings.  He and his wife started to get up as their children looked on from their high seats. 

The three women and their other employee Graige Mertyns had quickly moved over to the sobbing man and worked to reassure him and helped him gather the utensils and picked up the broken dishes.  They again and again patted him and told him not to worry.  Grahar had sensed their love and forgiveness and the radiant smile returned to his face.  He resumed his duties with his smile firmly back in place.

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other.  These were genuine people.  The queen had chosen to help good people. 

Laina and Grandin cut and gutted fresh fish that was delivered every other hour.  Laina was a blur sucking oysters and clams while the man was a master at preparing Geoduck Clams.  He would cut off the siphons that could be up to three feet long and then cut open the shells to get at the meat on the inside.

The siphons then fried were quite tasty Brienne said.

They were enjoying their meal.  Jaime asked Laina how business was doing.  She spoke to them her shaggy hair over her eyes did not hid the gleam in them. She was in heaven she told them.  She had told Jaime and Brienne several time with a dreamy look in her eyes how she had never thought that she would ever have Keila in her life as her wife.  She was always certain that one day her noble born parents would discover their daughter’s dalliance with her and marry her off to some man far away for spit.  That fear had been permanently removed. 

Jaime and family continued to eat in contentment as he and his sweet wife talked about this and that and how they needed to clean clothes when they got back and make sure the corn rows were weeded.

“Well, well if it is not the King’s Slayer himself.”  Jaime looked at Brienne who had gone from soft and smiling to hard and stone faced in an instant.  Jaime motioned with his eyes for her to stay put.

He turned to look at the large man with a double headed battleax strapped to his back.  He had a large beard and arms like tree trunks.  He was missing several teeth but it only enhanced his ugly features.

“That be me cuz.  Now that we have introduced ourselves you can move on.”

“How much bravery does it take to run a sword through an old man from behind?”  The man looked smug with his feeble humor.

Jaime made a motion of putting his finger tip to this chin a look of concentration on his face.

“Not much really.”

“You got a smart mouth asshole.”

“Why thank you.”

Brienne started to get up.  Jaime motioned for her to sit down.  “Please sit my dear.  We don’t need your knuckles all swollen up again.”

“You are a coward to have your woman do your fighting for you.  I ought to sm—arrgggghhhhh!”

The man collapsed down to one knee.  His right leg was pinned to the ground with a foot jammed in behind the knee and pressing in with brutal force. Two small hands had fistfuls of the man’s long hair. The man tried to jerk his head but the hands jerked the man’s head violently forward and back snapping the man’s neck stunning him.

Jaime looked into the light grey eyes of a small teenage girl with hair pulled back in a high ponytail and with several curled strands of hair hanging down on each side of her head in front of her ears.  The girl had on a blouse with a vest strung up over it and combat breeches and combat boots.  Her face in a snarl. 

Jaime’s eyes went wide and he felt his balls shrivel.  Behind the girl stood a monstrous Direwolf.  My gods Jaime thought!  They indeed are monstrous.  Brienne had stood up and went to grab for her long dagger at her hip.

“That won’t be needed” came a calm voice they had heard before.

The Queen stepped out from behind the short woman being three inches shorter than the fierce girl.

The Queen stepped up to the man that had his head jerked savagely to face the Queen by the snarling girl.

Daenerys lowered her head to make hard eye contact with the man.  Her face several inches in front of the man.

WHACK! 

The queen whipped her head forward head butting the man with savage force.  The man cried out in pain and his eyes went unfocused.  He was definitely lightly concussed Jamie judged.

“I am finally allowed to take Arya out with me on Drogon and you ruin it for us.  Apologize to Jaime nicely or I will to have actually hurt you now.”  Jamie looked at his Queen.  She had snark.  He liked Daenerys the more for it.

The stunned man slurred out an apology to Jaime with his eyes crossing from his concussed state.

“Arya let the man up.”

The fierce brown haired teenager released her hold on the man. The Queen then jerked the groggy man up off the ground and dragged him unceremoniously to the entry door to the restaurant.  Then the Queen and her companion were through the door still dragging the stumbling behind them.  The Queen jerked the large man to the street and pushed him down it.  The man stumbled to his knees.  He wobbly staggered up and started to move down the road in a nonlinear manner.

“Remember your manners next time or I will let Nymeria piss all over you!” Daenerys sent the man off.  The man hurried down the road with Nymeria looping behind the man her tongue hanging out drooling as the man kept looking over his shoulder worriedly.  The Queen walked back to Jaime and Brienne’s table with a soft smile for them and a loving smile for Arya.

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other.  The royal hostage, Arya Stark.  They had heard of her and that the Queen was in love with her.  Now seeing them together, it was obvious Daenerys was in love with the quiet Stark.  They looked back at the Queen.

“Could you join us your highness.”

“Why thank you.”

They spent several minutes making small talk while the three women owners fretted and looked anxious.

Finally, Kensye approached.

“Is-is all well my Queen?” with a fearful tone.

Daenerys smiled her most winning smile at the woman putting her at ease.

Daenerys called out the two young women.  The Queen introduced them to Arya Stark and asked them how business was. The women quickly relaxed realizing that the Queen had not come to end their fairy tale.

Daenerys and Arya ordered their fare and joined the Tarth’s at their table.  The Queen was her usual charming self.  Arya was polite and gradually warmed up to the strangers.

Jaime eyed the pair seeing how they often touched each other to make a point and instinctively leaned into each other without realizing it.

Brienne touched his leg with her hand squeezing it.  Yes he saw it too.  Their initial impression had been correct.  The Queen had fallen in love.

Their meal arrived and the owners doted and waited around the table until Daenerys laughed and told them she did not need any more assistance than any other of their customers.  “Please treat me like anyone else.”  The owners left but Jamie watched them constantly checking to make sure the Queen had no wants unfilled with their service and cuisine.

They all ate in easy comradery and gentle conversation.

The children finished and were let down. They gravitated to Daenerys and looked at her white hair and purple eyes never seeing the like before.

“Stop being rude Bre and Bran” Brienne admonished the two staring children.

“Oh please Brienne—let them stare” Daenerys told Brienne.  She picked up Brandon and handed him to a startled Arya while she picked up Breanna and put her on her leg.  Arya followed suite unsurely.  The two young women laughed bouncing the children on their knees.  The two children started to play with the royal’s clothes and tug on their hair as they giggled.

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other again.  The Queen and her ‘royal hostage’ would make excellent parents.

The great Direwolf came back looping lazily up to the table and stuck her mighty head between Arya and Daenerys to have her ears scratched.  The two women absently reached out do as requested by the huge wolf.  The wolf got a look of pure contentment on her face.  The direwolf turned her head left and licked Brandon’s face and then turned her head and licked Breanna’s face.  They had looked slightly worried until they felt the Direwolf’s raspy tongue lick their face.  Now her children were giggling and petting the massive wolf’s head happily.  The wolf eating up the attention.

Jamie saw that his children were hooked.  He sighed knowing that they would be demanding their own Direwolf at their home.  Like you could go out to the woods and just find one.

Daenerys made eye contact with both Jaime and Brienne.

“I know you have heard I am about to move North to either quell rebellion or fight the Ice King at the wall.”

Jaime was shocked that the woman spoke so frankly to them.  There was no mention of the Ice King in the Queen’s missives to Brienne’s father which in turn were related to his daughter and her husband.

The Queen gave them a brief summary of her knowledge and her plans.

“Are you hear to ask me and my wife to go with you to the North my Queen.  I am your loyal subject and will go wherever you ask but I would ask—“

“Enough of that shit Jaime Lannister!”  Jamie sighed.  His sweet foul mouthed wife had sensed what he was about to say.  Normally, Brienne was sweet and placid until she felt Jaime was about to try and shelter her from harm he would put himself in.

“I told you never to call me by that name Brienne.”

“Where you go I go!”

Jaime sighed.

Daenerys broke in “Yes I want you to come into my service but not as you think.”

Brienne and Jamie looked at her with confusion.

“I have all the forces I need for the upcoming war.”  She saw both mighty warriors bristle.  She held up her hand to forestall any rancor.  “What I mean is that two more swords no matter how mighty will not sway events to the North.”

“I am taking my most trusted swordsman with me to the North.  I need two swords in King’s Landing I know I can trust to stand guard over my Small Council and especially Tyrion your brother and Olenna.  I know I can trust you two with their lives.  Will you go to King’s Landing and defend my realm from possible sedition from within.”

“I will be leaving my rear weak to meet a menace that threatens the whole realm.  That man called you King’s Slayer.  That was a lie.  You were Life Saver.  Your actions prevented the murder of tens of thousands of innocents at the hands of my mad father.”

“I know I can trust you to defend the realm no matter the cost.”

“Can I ask you and wife to forego for a time your idyllic life here?  I will find someone to maintain your homestead in your absence.  I would love to have your laughing children underfoot.  Come to King’s Landing.  The realm once more needs your service Jaime Tarth and the equally mighty sword of Brienne of Tarth.”

“Join me in defense of the realm.”

When she phrased it like that how could anyone refuse?  He looked at his wife.  The barest tilt of the head and look of resolve was Brienne’s answer.

“We accept my Queen.”

“I would be honored to serve the great Breaker of Chains!” Brienne’s clear soprano voice range out.

The other patrons were looking at them in awe.  They started to clap.  The queen looked back at them with affection while her tablemates colored red in embarrassment.

The owners tried to get the Queen to not pay but she refused to hear of it.  She left the fare and a handsome tip.

The Queen and royal hostage left walking with their shoulders brushing. Why they weren’t holding hands Jaime had no idea.  He saw Brienne smiling at him.

“Don’t worry husband.  They will consummate their love soon enough.  Looks like we will be going to King’s Landing.”

Jaime sighed “So it would seem my dear wife.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Why in the world do you say that wife?”

“So we can go and make happy memories their sweet husband.  You deserve to go there and be honored.”

“Yeah right” Jamie spoke in a sardonic tone.  No matter what the Queen said he doubted he would ever be able to live down his past.  The lie had lived to long.

“Trust me my husband. The Queen would not be having you to return to King’s Landing if she did not mean to have your reputation restored.  We saw what just happened to gap tooth.  Let us go and find our destiny Jamie of Tarth.”

Jamie had to admit when she put it like that it seemed like a pretty good idea.  It had been a long time.  It would be nice to serve a King or Queen who was actually worthy of the title.  Finally, Jamie understood what it meant to serve someone who deserved such service.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen had two mighty new swords in her service.

 

**Daenerys**

Arya had become poetry in motion with her swords.  That was the only way that the Queen could describe Arya with her swords now.  She used her broadsword with her left hand meeting the slashes and thrusts of Barristan.  He had been hammering her dominate hand for weeks building up her strength.  Even with his age, his strength had not diminished one iota.  Daenerys knew.  Her arms often ached after fighting him. 

Barristan was about strength and savage attacks and muscle memory to make parries and blocks.  Daenerys was right handed pure and simple.  She could use her left hand in a desperate move to get back to her dominate hand.  She had tried to use her left hand but it was useless really.  She willed her hand to strike but it was weak and uncoordinated.

This was not the case with Arya.  Syrio had first noticed that the girl while weaker on her right hand side seemed to have the coordination and sense of her left hand side.  Where the sword felt awkward in Daenerys left hand Arya was comfortable with her right hand.  Barristan brought out a parchment and quill and asked Arya to write her name with her right hand.  She did easily. 

When they asked her about how she could do that she told them she sometimes liked to do things right handed just for the fun of it.  She had the ability but had never really developed it.  That had now changed.  Barristan and Syrio had her shooting her bow right handed and spending one hour using her right hand as her dominate hand. 

All had been greatly impressed how quickly Arya developed her skills with her right hand.  Barristan had Arya block his sword strikes with only her left hand.  Her strength increasing quickly and dramatically.  When Barristan attacked her when she used both hands on the hilt he had her meet his strikes with equal force.  She surged into his strikes when head on only deflecting and shunting to the side when it brought tactical advantage.

With one hand on her hilt Barristan trained her relentlessly to divert and use his body’s force and momentum to shunt him off balance and deflect his attacks as much as possible to the side.  He did not press the attack but trained Arya to instinctively know how to meet his savage attacks.  Barristan’s speed and strength had not diminished with age.  If anything his savvy and cunning had only made him more dangerous.

His training had started to payoff.  She was now able to meet his attacks with her left hand blocking and parrying his attacks. She used her broadsword to blunt his attack and now needle in her right hand was counterattacking with lightning speed with deadly thrust aimed at his head or heart or slashing that would open his side.

Barristan met her attacks but the strange attack style had him cautious and on the defense.  You almost never met a sword fighter who used both hands.  It was said that Arthur Dayne was such a man.  When Arya fought Syrio now she had an advantage.  With her two swords she had the Water Dancer on the defense.  His defense blunted her attacks and shunted her off balance but with her second hand now with a weapon on offense and her unnatural reflexes she met all his counterattacks with attacks that countered his attacks.

Syrio was like a whirling dervish with his rapier lashing out and making sudden thrusts but Arya would block all of them and lash back at him with her broadsword followed with a timed thrust of her needle and have the water dancer again leaping back in defense.

Daenerys enjoyed watching her Arya fight her sword masters to a draw.

She herself now found herself hard pressed fighting the girl.  She had railed at Arya on her holding back.  Arya would demure and looked abashed but Daenerys impressed on Arya that she needed her best in her service.

Daenerys explained to the Stark girl in an awkward stilted manner that she was a poor sport and bad loser but to try and not take it personally.  Daenerys was not egotistical but admitting any fault was so hard for her.  She wanted to always win but she had long ago accepted that her talents were many but like her brother Rhaegar she was gifted and talented in many things but not supremely physically gifted in any one thing.  Thus, her brother’s defeat on the Trident.

Daenerys saw that Arya needed encouragement in their fights against each other and gave it. She shouted out good strike or counter when Arya unbalanced herself and yesterday she had gotten through Daenerys defense to land a solid strike on her right ribs.  It had stung like hell and made her stagger. 

Arya had cried out she was sorry but Daenerys held up her hand.  “Well done Arya! With you by my side I will feel safe.  I may have to make you my Queensguard”.

Daenerys had thrown it out as a light hearted rejoinder but she also did it as a test.

She saw Arya’s chest swell and she told Daenerys she would be honored to be her Queens Guard.  She had a big smile on her face for the rest of the practice and she did not get through the Queen’s defenses. 

Arya’s skill, speed and strength was improving the Queen’s own skills.

Today Daenerys had blocked all of Arya’s attacks and actually put her on the defensive several times.  Arya’s two sword defense was quite deadly.  One was not used to being attacked by two blades at once!  She redoubled her attack going after the smaller sword.  The lack of size and weight of that sword gave Daenerys an advantage as Arya had to constantly side step to the right to bring her broadsword into play to shore up the defense from that side that Daenerys kept launching.

Syrio praised Daenerys profusely for figuring out a weakness to Arya’s attack style.  That made Daenerys preen herself.

After the practice session Arya was rotating her left arm again.  It did not bother her all the time but Daenerys always kept her stoppered bottle of liniment oil ready.  She offered to rub it into Arya’s shoulders.  The girl smiled gratefully and turned her back and lowered her blouse top enough for her Queen to rub the oil she heated by rubbing her hands together. 

The girl relaxed and seemed to become boneless under the Queen’s hands.  Daenerys hands ached to touch so much more of the girl.  She had learned her limits.  She had practically thrown herself at the girl and she had not reacted to the Queen’s overtures.  It had hurt being rejected like that.  Daenerys had started to fool herself that the girl was feeling the attraction that the Queen was feeling but that afternoon had convinced the Queen to stop wishing for the impossible.

Daenerys reluctance to ever put a woman through what she had endured at thirteen limited her actions.  She knew what it was like to have the sanctity of one’s body violated.  The Queen found herself vacillating with Arya.  She would be convinced the girl felt nothing for her one moment and then the next she thought maybe she does want me but is too shy to fully show it.  The Queen’s swinging emotions and lack of surety were keeping her in a conundrum. 

The Queen sighed.  If only the girl would give her clear signs and actions that she indeed want the Queen’s advances.  Daenerys needed to be sure.  She did not want to ruin any forming nascent feelings the girl may be forming for her. 

Arya would probably meet some dashing knight and tire playing the part of Queen’s Guard knight in training.  She dug her strong fingers into the girl’s shoulders and loosened the girl’s muscles as she leaned back into her hands.  The girl obviously enjoyed the massage.  Daenerys could only wish that the girl wished it was a prelude to seduction and lovemaking.

All too soon she had to stop touching the girl for she had worked all the muscles loose.  Syrio felt like a run among the streets of King’s Landing and took Arya along.  He was always working on Arya’s cardio making sure the girl’s stamina was at elite levels.

Arya had seemed to want to stay with the Queen but Daenerys did not want to be selfish of the girl’s time.  She felt it was very important for her to help the girl become all she was meant to become.  She and the two sword masters agreed that Arya was going to be their equal soon.  She had indeed inherited all of her father’s skills and instincts with the sword.  With that innate ability had come strength and reserves that matched Daenerys.  The Queen knew that Barristan and Syrio had discussed her unnatural abilities but long ago accepted them as destiny.  They had years ago accepted the same in their Queen.

It was nice to know that Arya had the same _unnatural_ abilities.  Arya was so perfect for her that it hurt the Queen sometimes.  She had always wanted since she started her conquest a strong woman by her side.  A woman not hardened by life and combat yet.  The Queen wanted a woman who was still capable of feeling wonder and seeing the beauty of the world.

Arya was all those things.  The Queen knew she had to fight falling more deeply in love with girl.  The girl did not feel the same emotions in return.  The Queen had come to understand that for Arya she would challenge all for her hand.  She sighed to herself.  The Queen had to stop fooling herself.  She was already deeply in love the girl.

She had thought of the words of Tyrion.  Maybe Westeros would accept her right to have a Queen as her consort.  For Arya she would indeed challenge and fight the Houses to love her.  Daenerys paused in her thought.  It was a quandary.  She would not destroy the realm like Robert had for Lyanna who she was sure did not love him in return.  Would she go into exile for Arya?  No! She would make the realm accept the right of people to marry whom they would like.  At that time she would also establish the right of equal primogeniture.

If only Arya would give her a sign!  Daenerys knew she had to be very careful with her emotions.  She could not let herself fall hopelessly in love with the girl.  Why did she keep saying that when she already was.

The Queen reached over and got her oil to polish her sword to its deep blue luster.  She started to pull her sword out its sheath.  The bright blue of the Rune Sword springing to life.  She remembered this morning how she and Arya had been rubbing Nymeria’s belly with their hard digging fingers.  The wolf’s head lulling back and forth her tongue hanging out.  Arya looking up at her with those grey eyes that were full of light and laughter.

Daenerys pulled her sword out thinking how beautiful Arya was and so full of life.  Her sword glowed its ethereal blue ghostly glow.  The penumbra both bright and yet almost fragile.  She looked down at her sword and gasped.  She pulled the sword up looking at the runes and the two entwined ouroboros.  She felt tears running down her cheeks.  It was too late. She was already deeply and completely in love with Arya.  Her sword confirmed it.

She put the sword across her legs and started to work the oil into the metal to give it the ultimate sheen.  Deanery’s tears fell down her cheek and onto the blade to mix with the oil as she worked her cloth in small circles.

The runes that were visible when she pulled her sword from its scabbard now danced sensually beneath her gaze.  The words of love that Rhaenys had spoken to Visenya wavered and danced.  The motions both sensual and evocative to the eye.  The ouroboros now danced and writhed around each other as the snakes did a tight slithering mating dance.  Daenerys cried softly with how beautiful the dance of ghostly ruins and snakes were.

Daenerys felt her shoulders shake with her silent sobs. She was thankful that no one was there to see her distress.  The craftsman had been too great.  The sword was perfectly tuned to her emotions.  Her love for Arya had brought the runes fully to life. 

Daenerys had noticed of late out of the corner of her eye movement from her sword when she polished it.  She often thought of myriad things when she sharpened and polished her sword.  She thought of her coming campaign.  She thought of the other matters facing her kingdom, all the problems she wanted to tackle. She thought of Essos and how to reshape that land and fully replace the horror of slavery.  She would also think of Arya.

When she would catch movement out of the corner of her eye and focus her thoughts the runes would appear as normal.  Glowing strongly blue but with no movement.  Her wondering and intertwined thoughts masked her heart.

The Queen closed her eyes and slowly suppressed her love for Arya.  Then Daenerys focused on the problems facing her at the Wall and beyond.  She focused on troop movements and shipping schedules. She thought of battle tactics and her swordsmanship. 

Daenerys looked back down and saw that the runes were again still. She washed away the subterfuge and let her love for Arya wash over her.  The runes instantly started to shimmer and then dance with an alluring sensual sway.  The ouroboroses again danced in their circle and now Daenerys saw how the bodies slide one over the other the heads caressing the body of its mate.

Yes.  Daenerys Targaryen was madly in love with Arya Stark.

Later that day Daenerys was tense on the iron throne.  She had come to grips that she was hopelessly in love with Arya. The girl did not feel the same way towards her but she could not stop her love for the girl from the North with the fire and the spirit of the wolf in her veins.

Daenerys could in time she felt find peace with that.  She would have too.  She looked over and down at the ‘royal hostage’ as she stood with Barristan.  She looked up at Daenerys and smiled and waved at the Queen.  Daenerys felt her pulse hammer in her veins. God she loved that girl she freely admitted now.

She gnawed her lip.  Maybe I should actively woo her.  That would have to wait till after the campaign in the North. She must achieve victory so there would be a time to woo the girl. Gods could only hope that she might be at least a little bit receptive and that Eddard Stark would not forbid it. 

She could not see him allowing it but she had to hope that the man was as noble in the future of his children as he was with his realm and his governance.

Those were an issue for another day.  What had the Queen agitated was the arrival of Donadhor Orlolis the representative of the Iron Bank.  He had signed the registry seeking audience with the Queen.  His stated reason.  “To call in the Queen’s personal loan.”

The Queen had given her pronouncements on the issues of her citizens making the Iron Bank representative wait till last.

Daenerys had squirmed on the throne restlessly. She fretted and wondered what in the world would be the demands of the Iron Bank.  _Of course they would make their demands known as she was preparing for war_.  Daenerys squirmed on the seat that seemed to be pricking her ass something fierce today!

Daenerys pinched her nose.  She rotated her head on a neck that had gone stiff with tension and sighed.

“Send the Iron Bank representative in.”

As she waited she looked down at Arya.  She was talking to Barristan and to Syrio who had join them.  He normally avoided the trappings of government but he too wanted to hear the demands of the Iron Bank.

In the main throne doors stepped the Iron Bank personage along with two young squires.

The man was in his mid-thirties.  He had dark hair and a light complexion.  His face angular and to Daenerys his features seemed like a hawks.  A hawk ready to pounce on its prey.  He was dressed in a robe of dark burgundy with gold trim at the sleeves and bottom hemline.  He glided on supple leather booties.

He came up before the throne and looked up haughtily.  The Iron Bank was used to working from a position of strength. 

“I have come to call in your debt Daenerys Targaryen first of your name.  We helped you secure a contract with the Faceless men and now it is time for you make good on your debt.”

“What is it you want?  You told me that it is not money you desire.  You can have no part of my realm.  It belongs to me and Westeros.  What else could you want?”

“Arya Stark” was Donadhor Orlolis calm reply.

The throne room went instantly still.

Tyrion and Missandei on either side of the queen on the Iron Throne platform turned to look at her.

Slowly the Queen rose up from her throne silent.  Her lilac eyes boring down on the Iron Bank man.

“Excuse me.  She is not a slave or pawn to be given away.  You know my stance on slavery.”

“This is true my Queen. We require her services.  We would have used your skills but you have grown beyond what we need.  You have truly become Queen of Westeros and maybe even of Essos.  You have become too great for our needs.  You are no longer a tool that can be used.  You mere presence would cause alarm and ire where we need you to be.  Your fame proceeds you.  Arya can fulfill what you no longer can.  She has developed into your equal and maybe superior in some things.  We have a job for her to perform.  She has the talents and skills we need.”

“No.  I forbid it.”

“You signed the contract Daenerys Targaryen.  You must abide the terms.”

“If I refuse?”

“Then we call in all your debts.”

“Then I will burn Iron Bank down to slag and as much of Braavos as necessary.”

“You may find that expensive.”

“You will find yourself dead.”

“Maybe.  But if we call in your debt it will cause your kingdom havoc.  It will throw Essos into chaos.”

“I have the wealth to survive.  I will destroy your institution and kill you all.”

“We will form alliances with the crime families and throw all you have started to build into disarray.  We will rouse the Sealords into open rebellion.”

“Your dragons are not as invulnerable as you may think Daenerys Targaryen.”

Slowly Daenerys started to reach for her sword by the side of the throne.

“I will go” a voice called out.

Daenerys head ripped around “I refuse to allow you go Arya!” the Queen nearly shouted.

Arya stepped forward.

“I will not allow bloodshed and possible war to ruin all that you have accomplished Daenerys.”  Arya turned to the Iron Bank man with her cool grey eyes.

“If I accept this mission you will reduce the debt of Westeros to the Iron Bank by fifty percent.”

“Twenty percent.”

“Forty percent.”

Daenerys could not believe her ears.  The Iron Bank must be desperate for Arya’s services.  They had mentioned that they had thought of using her.  Daenerys knew that what she and Arya had in common was their skill with the sword.  But the Iron Bank did not fight wars.  What did they have in mind?

“Thirty percent.”

Arya looked up at the Queen.  They locked eyes.  Daenerys felt her heart swell.  Arya was willing to accept a mission that might be deadly without qualm to serve the Queen and the realm.

“Agreed” Daenerys spoke to the man.

“We do not have need of her services now.  If you lose this war it will be of little import.  We know where you must go and who you must fight.  We wish you luck and our full support.”

Daenerys wanted to question further but was reluctant.  This ‘request’ would reduce the crowns debt by nearly three million gold dragons. 

“I have to ask.  What can one woman do?”

“You and now Arya have skills that are unique and powerful.  You both are cunning and wily.  A situation has arisen in Braavos that requires the skills that the two of you possess.  Alas, you have become way too famous to undertake a mission of stealth and subterfuge.  This a problem that Arya does not share”

“She will journey to Braavos and take care of an issue for us.  With her skills and talents she will succeed and come back to you Daenerys Targaryen.  Then the two of you can then seek your destinies together.  Long may your reigns last.  Let your destinies bring forth a golden age.”  The man bowed low to the Queen.

The man rose up.  “By your leave?” the man asked.

The Queen granted it and he left with his silent entourage.

Daenerys slowly walked down the throne steps.  She came before the Stark girl who had long ago captured her heart.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do.  We avoided a possible war that would have killed tens of thousands and also reduced the debt to the Iron Throne by thirty percent.”  A big smile came over Arya’s face.  “I would say that is a pretty good days work if I say so myself!”

Daenerys hugged Arya tight celebrating.  This girl was everything that a Queen would hope to have in a mate.  Daenerys picked up Arya and swung her around laughing.

If Arya ever showed in any interest in her she would reciprocate and take this wolf as her lover and Queen!

She would change Westeros.  Change it for the better.

 

**Olenna**

Olenna walked along the gardens and fountains of Highgarden.  She had spent most of her life within these walls.  They were like a lover’s embrace.  She walked slowly smelling the roses.  That was not something she would be able to do in King’s Landing.  It had its gardens but nothing like her current home.  The very air was perfumed with the blooms of roses.  Each breath a bouquet of intoxicating scents in her lungs.  She smiled bending down to smell in deep the fragrance of a rose bud.

She had seen Arya smelling the roses.  She had forgotten to take pleasure in the small things of life.  She moved forward slightly and took another deep breath from another rose.  She was surprised that this mere simple act indeed brought her pleasure.

When had she forgotten this?  Had she ever even known it?

She walked on. She looked at the two fountains in front of her.  They were indeed exquisite works of art.  One was three fishes with water spitting out of their mouths.  The second was a griffin with its wings spread out and water pouring out his mouth.  The statues made of bronze had the green patina around their mouths were the water flowed out of the works of brass.  She had always found those patinas appealing for some reason.  That splash of green on bronze.

She walked on.  She looked up at the spires of the sept of Balor.  The tall spires incased in gems and clear and colored crystal glass. The spangles of light reflecting off the spires were memorizing.  The seven spires for the seven aspects of god were so beautiful.  She had always been proud that a provincial capital could build and maintain such an exquisite architecture. 

She took the steps up to a small balcony thirty feet up over the ground on the first wall of Highgarden.  It was morning and the sun beat upon on her face.  The roses were blooming heavily as they always did at this time of year. The next generation of tulips had come in.

The color yellow predominated but with a fields of red, blue and purple interspersed among the sea of yellow that surrounded the castle. Olenna looked at the rows of trees of the orchids off in the distance.  The fruit from these trees went across Westeros to feed the people the fruits of Highgarden.  The breeze was clean and pure here in Highgarden.  She did hate the environs of King’s Landing and the smell sewers and piled up trash.

She knew that the Queen wanted to tackle this problem.  Oleanna had heard that the daughter of Cersei Lannister along with Arianna Myrtell had come up with ideas to work on urban blight.  Olenna wanted to see those plans.  If you uplifted the lower economic strata that would then raise income and thus taxes to begin even more ambitious plans of urban renewal.

Olenna looked forward to taking on these challenges, but, she also had other challenges she wanted to meet.  She wanted to take on the political intrigue that was sure arise as the new government took form.  With Tywin Lannister around to stir up trouble and the priests of Balor already grumbling against the liberal mores of the Queen, Olenna knew she would have foes to oppose.

She looked at the carriage at the gate that led out of Highgarden.  The gate that opened onto the Rosewood that led to King’s Landing.  This new refurbished carriage would take her to King’s Landing.  The Queen had sent Mace a raven two days after asking Olenna to join her in King’s Landing telling him that it was imperative that Olenna arrive in King’s Landing as soon as possible.  She had sent plans to install “leaf springs” on a carriage to soften the ride.

Carpenters and wagon wrights worked feverishly day and night to refurbish a carriage that was used to transport the royals to the local holds in the Reach.    Olenna had sat in the carriage when the workers rocked the carriage and the ride was indeed much softer with the new leaf springs installed.  They were installing thick soft sponges below the benches overlaid with down feathers.  Olenna was most pleased with the changes.

Olenna had had them to make her own changes to the carriage.  She wanted to make changes to show her new allegiances.  She would always do all she could for her ancestral homeland but she now needed to expand her vision.  She talked to the lead carpenter foreman about her ideas.  His eyes lit up at the idea of a new project and the blending in of new ideas on an old theme.  He told Olenna he had always wanted to carve more than just “damn roses” and then looked chagrin and begged for his “lady’s pardon”.  Olenna chuckled and freely gave it.

She told the man she was in a hurry to leave.  Camren Hollard had laughed hard at that.  “This is Highgarden the arts capital of Westeros.  We will have your choices done in three days my lady.”

Olenna busied herself having _all_ her clothes and shoes boxed and shipped out ahead of her.  She had her favorite little furniture pieces sent as well along with her very specially packed items such as her dragon glass scyring bowl and liquid and other precious items to her she had accumulated over the long years of her life.

She marveled that her arthritis seemed to be feeling a lot better.  The cramped pain she felt upon waking had gone.  Her joints still ached after a long day but it was so much less.  She was thankful.  All the excitement and happiness flowing in her seemed to be keeping her infirmities a bay just a little bit more.  Even her rheumatoid arthritic joints seemed to be straightening out a little and the knuckles she swore were less swollen.  Yes she indeed felt better.  Olenna talked to Mace and his wife and bid them good-bye in private away from the public.  She made sure he understood she was only a raven away from her.  If any problems vexed him he only need contact her.

He was very thankful.  He was a little preoccupied at the time.  Olenna couldn’t blame him.  He was marching out in six days with the cavalry of Highgarden.  He was only a middling warrior.  She had instructed him to stay in the general’s tent and help plan the events.  This was advice he was most eager to take.  Not everyone was capable to being a great warrior like Eddard Stark.

Three days had passed since she gave Camren her instructions.  She was leaving tomorrow and she wanted to see if her vision had been rendered into creation like she hoped.  She had kept away not wanting to be a worrisome pest seeking after the work.  She went to the artisan shops on the north quadrant of the lowest wall.  She entered into the carpenter hall to the sounds of sawing and hammering.

Camren saw her coming and smiled ebulliently at her.  Olenna felt her pulse beat a little faster.  His smile told her that he felt that he had succeeded in bringing her vision to life.  He took her to the back of the shop and she saw it and smiled radiantly herself.

The carriage followed the basic design with two large windows on each side with awning over them to provide shade.  They opened from the middle and now folded back to be able to be locked to the carriage by hooks.  The awnings now had red and black checkered panes interspersed with the green and yellows of Highgarden.  The tassels hanging down now had pendants on the end of embroidery crewel.  There was an inch of space between the pendants.  Roses were predominate with yellow dominate but with added red, pink, orange and white to add beauty.  Olenna had every fourth pendants made into various poses of the three dragons of house Targaryen.  She had thought to have three direwolves hanging on each side also.  She knew Daenerys would love the subtle acknowledge of her love for Arya.  They weren’t married yet else there would have been as many pendants of House Stark as Targaryen.

The cabin of the main carriage was made of wood panels with dovetail borders.  The outer panels were painted green with the insets of the panels painted yellow. Olenna had changed the crest painted on the door.  It was now instead of large yellow rose it was a chain garland of yellow roses.  On each side of the garland climbed a green and white dragon with their gold and bronze highlights.  On top of the garland rode Drogon roaring his defiance.  The garland showed her House but clearly showed it was subordinate to the Queen.  She kept the borders the same with twisted garlands of carved, entwined roses painted mainly yellow but with red, pink and purple that made the garland seem like a riot of color.

It was the top of the carriage that Olenna had totally redone.  Instead of the turrets of geometric patterns she had instead had the Titan of Braavos on one side and on the other a facsimile of King’s Landing.  On the Titan was Rhaegal in a pose of fierce roaring and the same with Viserion on the Queen’s Keep his wings spread wide and head showing him trumpeting.  The two dragons looked as if they were alive and ready to jump off the carriage and take flight.  Their scales even in the dim light of the shop looked like they glowed.  Their eyes were fired with passion and intelligence.

She had kept the central crest of the traditional crown of Old Highgarden, painted in gay colors of red, green and yellow.  The jewels encrusted in their royal crown were real.  She was of Highgarden after all but now the crest had Drogon crawling up one side his talons gripping the rose and his head now over the center of the rose.  On the other side a massive grey Direwolf was scrabbling up the rose with ease so that its nose pressed into the snout of Drogon.

The three mightiest houses of Westeros all working together as one.  With Margaery marrying Sansa of Stark and Arya marrying Daenerys the three Great Houses were indeed becoming one.  She would be the first one to acknowledge the coming reality.  She felt smug with all the brownie points she would be scoring with the Queen.

She hugged the master carpenter and gave him a bag full of golden dragons.  He had tried to refuse saying he was only doing his job but he accepted her gift when she persisted.  She liked leaving him with a big smile on his face.  He had fully fulfilled her visions for her carriage.

The next day at two hours before noon she left Highgarden.  She had two royal carriages following her with all of Margaery’s hens.  Without her to protect them she feared that their fathers would attempt to override her orders and marry off the girls against their will. That would make her granddaughter must distraught and she could not countenance that.  She heard the girls behind her laughing and squealing.  They were one happy brood of hens.  They were literally flying the coop of bigotry and being married off against their will.

They had been so doleful when they heard that their benefactor was leaving them.  They had actually broken down and wept when Olenna called them to her quarters. They hugged each other and wailed crying they were doomed.  That had broken her heart and now she had a clutch of hens with her on her journey.  The queen would approve with her proclivities.

The journey for the most part was uneventful for the day part.  There were many inns and taverns on the Rosewood between Highgarden and King’s Landing to cater to the heavy traffic on the road. The improvements in the suspension of the carriage made the travel much more tolerable.  The weather was good and they made good time on the road.

Olenna made sure her brood was up at dawn and went to the main tavern room and were fed and ready to travel by one hour past the rising of the sun.  The royal carriages traveled at an average speed of about five miles per hour, with the total daily mileage covered being around sixty or seventy miles.  Each day brought Olenna closer to her new destiny.  She felt her pulse running hot in her veins at the new challenges awaiting her.

Margaery still had one of her Dragon Glass Eyes.  Olenna still used it to spy on Margaery and Sansa and heard when it was worn some of Eddard’s war councils now that Margaery was sitting in many of the meeting.  She was also treated to Margaery clucking over Catelyn Tully which made her blood boil seeing her granddaughter taking care of her rival in her pregnancy.  It should have been her carrying Eddard’s children damnit.  Olenna huffed at the unfairness of life.  To be born too early!

With the two remaining Dragon Glass Eyes Olenna had asked Elinor and Lady Alyce if they wanted to wear the “pretty baubles”.  They had been so happy to wear them preening with the pink stones at their throats.  Olenna had given them hanging racks to put them on “to keep the shape” at night and suggested they put them in the dressers that the high paying customers and royals had for their use in the high end rooms at the hostels they were staying at during the nights.

Olenna had been well paid for her efforts.  She would eat her dinner and take a nice sponge bath and put on a loose fitting night gown.  She would then pour out her elixir into his scyring bowl and wait.  Olenna made sure to always give the young hens adjoining rooms.  The girls had their two rooms just down the hall from Olenna.  They would laugh and gossip and play silly girly games when they first entered their rooms after their evenings repast.

Then the real fun would start.  The girl were always horny and insatiable.  It was nine hundred miles to King’s Landing and Olenna needed a distraction and boy did she get it.

The eight girls tore into each other every night.  The three Tyrell’s and Septa Nysterica started off in one room with the Ladies Alysanne, Alyce, Traena and Meredyth in the second room.  Soon the clothes were hurriedly ripped off and the lesbian debauchery would commence.  Bodies were entangled as mouths latched onto each other and the teenage girls snooged deeply.  Arms and legs pulled naked bodies tight as they rolled on the beds or floor with tongues surging down groaning throats.

The sounds of deep snogging filed the rooms.  The first night Olenna had been happy to see the three Tyrell cousins devour the somewhat homely and pox marked Septa.  They made the woman feel totally beautiful with their fervor for her body and coos of heartfelt love.  They sucked the holy septa off and cooed how beautiful she was too them.  They sucked her off again and again as the septa wailed and screamed in orgasmic bliss.  The woman flopped around on the bed like a fish out of water shrieking her throes of passion.  They devoured Nysterica’s quim and worked her heavy tits in a frenzy of lust and took turns tribbing face to face pressing down into the Septa’s voluptuous body as they would kiss her so deeply.

Olenna had come to find it beautiful the way two female bodies seemed to become one as one Tyrell or the other swirled her hips grinding their swollen muff into the septa’s twat and their groans swallowed by hungry devouring mouths.  She loved seeing Nysterica’s thighs clenching slender hips and her arms looped over the back of her lover pulling the Tyrell down onto her stout voluptuous body.

The “Ladies” would be doing the same thing wolfing on sodden pussies over and over making each other wail and jackknife violently.  Every night Olenna would hear the sound of the bed headboard hammering the wall to her bedroom and the muffled screams of women cumming so hard.

Olenna was definitely starting to come or was that cum around to the ways of lesbian love.  The more she watched and masturbated to the hot intense lesbian murmur plays the more she craved the womanly body.  Women just knew how to love a woman and when she would watch Elinor grind her pussy down into Septa Nysterica’s mouth and hump desperately until she was flipping wildly and the great vision of the dragon eye showed the hot cum flowing down the gulping Septa’s face and throat it made Olenna more and more a believer.  The screams of shocking bliss only add to the fire of her new desires.

She still wanted Eddard Stark but he was denied to her both by age and marriage.  Olenna had decided if she was ever to become young she would definitely be open to both sexes and maybe now prefer the fairer sex. 

The girls always started out in the rooms with the same pairing but as Olenna watched and jilled off she would see cute naked sweaty rumps jutted out as the girls stuck their head out the doors and looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then run to the other room.

Olenna had learned how to move from dragon eye to dragon eye and move its focus.   She could even have all three images in the bowl at once if she wanted.  She used her skills to keep herself entertained.

They were now two thirds of the way to King’s Landing.  Tonight she was treated to room one as she thought of it now with Elinor and the Septa on the rugs in front of the roaring fire dripping in sweat on their sides in hot sixty-nine devouring each other as they clawed hips and ass to drive sodden cunts into each other’s mouths.  The Septa cummed first her screams roared into Elinor’s quim sending Elinor careening off the precipice after the Septa and her muffled screams sweet music to Olenna’s ears.  Their thighs squeezed in hard on ears as their ankles kicked wildly and toes curled painfully.

Alla and Megga were on the bed with their groins locked together in classic scissors.  Olenna knew all the positions now.  They gripped legs and humped fiercely gagging and surging their sopping dripping snatches into each other.  Their faces desperate with fuck hunger.  Olenna again observed how the female body was made to bond perfectly with another female body.  Now Megga was shrieking her orgasm as her body jackknifed and flipped wildly until she was spent.  Alla decoupled and kneed up the bed and jammed her drooling swollen couchie down into Megga’s mouth who immediately revived and quickly sucked her cousin off to screaming bliss.  Olenna loved how Alla’s hands went down and gripped the back of her cousin’s head and jammed her face deep into her erupting gushing pussy.

That sent Olenna over the cliff as she lost it screaming not caring if her niece and cousins heard her or not.

She blearily changed focus in the scyring bowel. 

She saw Meredyth sitting in a thick upholstered chair with her legs thrown up on the arms of the chair her shaved drooling clam shell fully exposed.  Taena was on her knees in front of her like a septa in prayer leaned in and down.  She was devouring her Meredyth’s sweet gash like a holy offering.  Her head was rocking in and out with a mouthful of sweet pussy in her mouth as she gobbled it wildly.  Meredyth had her hands clawed into her lover’s scalp her head thrashing. 

Meredyth’s head surged forward off the chair back and she screamed as if being flayed alive.   Her upper body would shudder horrifically Meredyth’s medium sized breast jerking and jiggling as her body convulsed.  Her body would snap back hard into the chair back and then surge forward again.  Olenna watched these heavenly convulsions rip through Meredyth’s young firm body again and again as she wailed her shocking bliss.

Olenna was pumping her aching twat to visions of Meredyth’s eyes rolling back into her skull her eyelids up showing the whites jerking in helpless pleasure.  Another orgasm had ripped through the teen’s body as her screams were nearly deafening as her cousin had swallowed her whole upper trim deep into her mouth and feasted on the slime drenched delicacy. 

Of fucking gods that was so fucking hot Olenna thought her left hand now rubbing her clit and pressing in hard on the shiny nubbin.   Meredyth’s cunt jumped up into Taena’s hot gobbling mouth. She was slurping and moaning drinking down the gushes of hot cum from Meredyth.  Olenna had long ago discovered Meredyth was a squirter that all her fellow hens could not get enough of the sweet hot love juice.  They loved drinking down all the sweet cum they could.

Olenna was getting worked up again working her muff.  She saw Megga lying on the bed with Alysanne saddled up to her body with her head by the medium cup breast of Megga.  She suckled on turgid nipples her hand in a wedge slam fucking the squishing cunt mound of Megga.   She watched this for a minute with Megga mewling swirling her pussy up into the loving hard hammering thrusts. 

Then Alysanne stopped and worked her thumb into Megga’s pussy and formed a fist in her trim and started to twist her wrist in deep into Megga’s hot tight pussy.  Alysann went back to suckling on thick nipples as her fist rammed in home hard and deep. Alysann would release a turgid nipple long enough to coo to Megga “Cum on my fist baby—cum for your Alysann … I need to feel your cunt rupture on my fist baby.”  Megga was clearly losing it as Alysann rotated her fist deep into her lover’s belly with powerful thrusts of pure love.

Olenna’s head rocked back over the chair back and screamed as she watched Megga cum so fucking hard her pelvis jolting and jacking up into Alysann’s fist pounding in deep riding up into Megga’s sloppy wet muff.  Megga’s wet labia lips were riding up Alysann’s wrist nearly two inches with each lunging twisting thrust of Alysann’s fist up deep into her lover’s cunt and belly.  Megga’s screams covered her own wails Olenna hoped.

Olenna wobbled to her bed after that and slept very soundly.  Gods she loved fisting now!

It was the fourteenth day of her journey to King’s Landing down the Rosewood Road. Last night the hens had been insane fucking almost the whole night away.  They had been prostrate most of the day when they made rest stops.  Olenna had the royal steps put down and she slowly climbed up and smiled. The girls were sprawled out over each other clutching body parts and snoring softly.

She looked at Septa Nysterica with two Tyrell teenage girl’s heads resting on her bosom with their arms thrown over her and their mate.  She would definitely have to work Nysterica out of the order.  She had a new order now and did not need the Church to give her happiness.  Her sweet brood loved the woman proverbial warts and all.  Nysterica was one lucky young woman.  The twenty-eight year old had seven wives in essence.  Fuck the Church and their vows of chastity.  The human body was designed to give and take pleasure!

//////////

They were an hour out of King’s Landing when she saw them on the horizon.  Soon three dragons were flying over the carriages wildly bugling and lading beside the carriages bounding down the grass beside the carriages before again launching themselves into the air bugling.  The horses were nervous but soon got used to the overt display of dragon exuberance.

Olenna slipped her head out the glass and looked back at the two other carriages and saw eight heads looking out as the girls oohed, awed and squealed.  They would be wound up tonight and Olenna would be there with them with her dragon eyes.  Olenna licked her lips in anticipation.

They were now at the main gates.  A large section of trumpeters were aligned along the road and the played with verve and energy the traditional song of Highgarden “Yellow Rose of Highgarden” and “Love Among the Thornes.”  The dragons alighted on the curtain wall and roared again and again fanning their wings.

Olenna was choked up again.  All this pomp and circumstance was just for her and it touched her deeply.

She had here door opened form the outside and it was Daenerys and beside her Arya along with (her eyebrows rose up) Jaime Lannister along with Barristan and Syrio Feral.  She saw a tall women who was not that pretty but the sword at her hip was deadly looking.  It must be Brienne of Tarth.  Jamie of Lannister—Olenna stopped herself.  He had taken his wife’s last name.  Her moths told her he was totally pussy whipped and loving it.  The Queen never stopped surprising her.  The King’s Slayer was obviously among her inner guard.  It looked like Jamie was again part of the Queen’s guard. 

Daenerys and all with her went on knee and bowed their head as Jaime then got up and came up the step to take her hand and guided Olenna down to the ground.  The message loud and clear.  The past was the past.  Olenna had heard from her moths the true story now of why Jaime felt compelled to kill Daenerys father.  The Queen understood and forgave and so would Olenna.  Damn he was good looking she thought.  She then saw Breinne of Tarth glaring at her.  Oh-oh!  She turned her eyes elsewhere.

People milled around greeting and talking.  Olenna talked to Barristan and looked around for the Queen and found her.  She was staring at a tall knight talking to Arya trying to put the blast on her. The Queen’s violet eyes were almost on fire. She stalked over and insinuated herself between the knight and Arya pulling the royal hostage to her body.  The signal clear to all but Arya it seemed as the man bowed his head and moved off.  Arya was mooning over the Queen but failed to see the clear jealousy radiating off the Queen for what it was.  Arya belonged only to Daenerys Targaryen and the Stark girl in her innocence did not realize she had the mighty Queen wrapped around her small finger.  There seemed to be a lot of that happening lately.

Not much longer now Olenna mused.  The Queen would take her “hostage” as her lover and then wife soon enough.

Dany with Arya pulled to her body came closer to Olenna.  The Stark looked like she had died and gone to heaven.  Could the two be any more clueless Olenna mused?  The merest suggestion from one to the other would have them in bed wildly fucking.  Olenna smirked.  She would let nature takes it course.  She wished she could give the Queen a Dragon Egg to watch her and Arya have sex but she could not risk Daenerys Valyrian heritage somehow clueing her in on its true powers.

“I really like the carriage Olenna.  I can see you are truly part of my dynasty now.  I know I made the right decision even more.  I eagerly await your valuable insights.”

Daenerys then walked off making sure to “protect” Arya from anymore unwanted advances from odious male suitors.  Olenna shook her head.  She was indeed changing her world view.

Tyrion came walking up to her and gazed up at her.  “Pleasure to have you on the Small Council and Clatch of Confidents” Tyrion made a swatting motion around him “maybe you can do something about all the moths about?” he said with a smirk. 

Olenna cocked an eyebrow.  “I will work on it Tyrion.  Maybe I will share about your misadventure on the beaches of Dorne.  I heard you got sunburn or should I say dragon burn.”

Olenna smiled evilly seeing the small Lion of Lannister quickly deflate and looked around furtively.

“Aaaa ummm—I assure you that anything you may have heard is a gross exaggeration.”  The dwarf looked up at her with vexation.  He tried to puff out his chest but it was a pathetic effort.

Olenna clacked her teeth at the dwarf mimicking the Queen on that day on the beach of Dorne. 

His eyes bulged out in alarm and he walked off quickly.

She saw his body guard laughing his ass off while he pulled on his formal shirt pulling the neck out like it was strangling him.  “Run Dwarf!  What the hell did she tell you man!” Bronn barked taking off after Tyrion.  Olenna spied Shae laughing her young firm breast jiggling as she walked after her man and Tyrion.  Laughing Shae called out “Why Tyrion, you’re running like you just got your balls clipped!”  Tyrion flipped her off with the bird over his shoulder as he picked up his pace.

For all the good it would do him.  The two walked easily beside Tyrion hurling abuse down which she could no longer hear but by Tyrion’s body language and tilt of his head said he was giving back as good as he was receiving.  She wondered when Tyrion would find out the truth about Shae.  She didn’t want him getting castrated by the whore but with Shae that was probably the opposite of what she would do to the dwarf.

Yes, Olenna was going to like it here.

 

**Eddard**

The King’s highway was full of traffic anymore.  Eddard had troops and supplies constantly riding up the road.  Lords were moving in mass now to the North.  They were not questioning him with his decisions for which he was thankful.  The Houses of Stark, Tully and Arryn working as one.  With his “co-conspirators” he hoped he would entice the Houses of the South to come north and still avoid war.

The sun was setting as he slow walked his horse forward letting it rest.  He was moving up from Winterfell for one last meeting with Jon.  He needed to ask something of his son that he was sure that he would not like.  It would put his wives in extreme danger.  Speaking of wives he had something else to ask his son.

He walked his horse slowly forward.  He looked at the long lines of trees to either side of the road back fifty yards from the road.  The trees were old growth forest.  The pines, firs and spruces rising to between one hundred and twenty feet for the pines to over two hundred feet for the other conifers.  It seemed the boughs rested on each other like brothers in arms.  He heard an owl hooting to his left.  He looked up and saw two hawks circling slowly descending to their roost for the night.

The sun was starting to touch the tress now. The shadows reaching across the road like dark sentinels guarding the secrets of the world.  Each dark ghost a mighty being from ages of yore.  He moved from shadow to sun and back again with the shadow sentinels slowly gaining the upper hand.  He knew he was getting close to where he had agreed to meet his son.  They had agreed to meet several hours after night.  They both wanted their coming and going in secret.

The wolves had started to howl.  Then he heard a more powerful howl ring across the forest the trees swallowing the sound.  Another Direwolf marched in the woods.  Before his children he would have ordered a hunting party to hunt it down and kill it.  Now he knew better.  He was contemplating if he survived the war in enacting new laws to protect the Direwolf.  He wondered if in hunting them to near extinction below the wall if man had removed something vital from the land.

Eddard got back on his horse and pressed in with his knees and moved forward at a medium cantor to move down the road.  The stars were starting to show. The temperature was dropping and he was thankful for his wolf pelt cape.  The trees always comforted Eddard.  He knew they hid ancient secrets but they did not frighten him.  He was of the North and bred to be at one with the mysteries of the North.

Eddard had also decided to begin a campaign of planting more Wierwood trees and creating the groves that had long disappeared.  Jon Aryn had fully supported him.  In the hidden vales of his land they were still plentiful and he too agreed that they needed to be repopulated in areas with man.  It would encourage the faith too with the Seven Gods and now this R’hllor in the land.

Eddard had been doing much thinking of late.  The Ice King coming back from the misty depths of ages past had led the Warden of the North to read the old tomes on the ancient history of the North.  To try and glean any information he could from the past.  He had found no clues that would help in his current fight with the enemy coming south to fight and try and annihilate him.

But he had found something else.  He found written accounts and maps drawn from thousands of years ago.  Much was the same and yet was not too.  He saw that the forests though still mighty now were much greater in the ancient past.  Man had preyed on the forests for wood for homes and fires.  Forests chopped down for farms.  Most of those farms abandoned as the land was depleted. 

Once the Wolfswood had bordered the Barrowlands all the way to the Stoney Shores to the west.  In the east of the north the Wolfswood had surrounded Winterfell to the north, west and east.  The mighty forest had gone west through the southern range of the Sheepsheard Hills down to the forests that surrounded Hornwood.

The land was thinly populated.  He had begun wondering if maybe that was the natural order lay of the land.  He would not have to displace many homesteads and farms.  And anyways this was a project that would take centuries to complete.  Each season slowly restoring tress on the edge of the forest and have it slowly march to reclaim what had been taken from it.

He would contemplate his thoughts on this.  He had talked to Robb and his son fully supported his father.  He would love to further this plan and instill that love in his sons and daughters.  First though, Eddard had a war to win.  A war against an implacable foe. 

Eddard heard a ripping sound and a low growl to his right.  The sound of a bear tearing into a dead tree looking for grubs made him smile.  He loved listening to nature.  He rode on down the road listening to the pulse of nature and life all about him.  He heard a badger digging into the ground tracking a mole.  He moved on and felt the chill of the air.  It would snow soon but not now.  He looked up at the stars that glittered so far away and uncaring for the travails of man.

He looked down the King’s Highway and then behind him.  Strange how there was so little traffic considering how much troop movements were occurring now and the moving of supplies to the North and the Wall.  He felt the darkness seemingly growing thicker.  The sounds of the forest of growing dim and distant.  He looked to his left and right and the trees seemed far away as if across a sea. 

Eddard had been studying many things.  He found references to power of ancient magic and powerful beings.  Vague though they may be he believed in them whole heartedly.  The research that he had been doing with Master Luwin had opened the doors to Eddard’s mind.  Eddard smiled at Maester Luwin doubting all references to magic.  Eddard smiled at the dear friend’s denials.  The man was trapped by his Citadel training.    Eddard always believed in learning all he could no matter if it conflicted with his preconceived notions.

The darkness thickened till it seemed as if the air was thick with mysteries and ancient magic.  He felt no fear.  He trusted his instincts.  He saw two hooded figures on the road ahead.  He also believed in learning all he could in his allies no matter how foreign to his sensibilities.

He nickered to his horse and sped up to the two waiting figures.  One was much larger than the other being three inches taller than himself. The other was much smaller at five foot maybe.  He moved on with no fear.

“Hello Melisandre and Ygritte” Eddard spoke softly coming up to the silent waiting figures.  They remained silent.

“You are not afraid?” the taller figured asked.

“No.”

The smaller figure spoke up “I told you Melisandre—Jon’s father fears no man or _woman_!”

“We are more than two women Ygritte.”

“You know nothing Melisandre.  We have come to speak to you about your son Eddard Stark.”

“I am listening.  I know you only have my son’s best interests in heart.”

The taller figure asked directly “Does it bother you that Jon has two wives?”

“Should it?”

“No.”

“Agreed.”

Ygritte huffed “Geez, you two sure know how to have a conversation.  Short and boring conversations.”

“We don’t believe in your gods of the North” Melisandre intoned seriously. 

“I don’t believe in R’hllor.”

“Okay!  Enough you two.  Eddard Stark we know you come to ask Jon to ask for our aid.  He will refuse but we accept the challenge and will convince your son of the need.”

“How do you know this?  Your study of the flames?”

“So you have done some reading on us.  I am impressed” Ygritte said smiling at the man.

“I have read on your faith and powers.  I have read of your home far away.  I assume these shadows that hide us from other travelers is your and Melisandre’s doing.”

“Yes.  We wanted privacy.  Jon is our husband and we support him fully and his calling.  He is both of the North and of R’hllor we will give our lives if necessary.”

“I only ask because it is necessary.  We must fight as one against the Ice King.  From what our Queen says he has formed an unholy union with some foul denizen from the deep.”

“Yes. The flames tell us it is a Croyel.  A most fell demon.  We have been spying on them for months.  They have begun their march South.  It is a slow thing but to us they come” Ygritte told Eddard solemnly.

Eddard sighed.  He knew the Ice King was coming but it saddened him to actually hear it.  War was coming.  The ancient evil must be met and it must be defeated.  “Can you show the forces coming north of the danger we face?  Can you convince the Great Houses of what they face?  Can this be done without danger to yourselves?”

Melisandre spoke up “No, the danger will be grave but we gladly assume it.  We will fight the Ice King in our own way.  Jon is Azor Ahai reborn and we are his wives.  It is our destiny to oppose the Ice King.  We will give you the evidence you seek.  No matter the cost.”

Ygritte turned to look up the road.  Melisandre looked up the road too.  “Yes I feel him too Ygritte.”

They both turned to look at Eddard Stark and pulled down their hoods.  In the dim light Eddard saw how beautiful Melisandre was.  Her beauty radiant with her face backlight by the glow of her ruby glowing hotly at her throat.  Ygritte was much more plain but her aura caste about her a glow that made up for her lack of innate beauty.  Eddard knew all about that lack and yet his wife loved him all the same.

Ygritte asked “This we want to know. Why didn’t you tell Jon of his heritage?  It was most cruel what he had to endure.  This does not square with man we see in you.  He has lived the life of a bastard and you suffered the shame as the father of a bastard when your whole life and service is exemplary beyond reproach.  We do not understand.”

Eddard sighed.  He deserved the questions.  To his everlasting shame he deserved the questions.

“I wish I had some noble answer for you but I don’t.  My dear sister begged me to take Jon and raise him as my own.  She knew that Robert Baratheon would have had Jon killed in his jealous insane rage.  I would have defended him to my death but in the end we both would have died.  For his safety and for Lyanna’s request I accepted the shame of my supposed actions and I allowed Jon to endure what he did.

“I had had enough of war.  I had seen the death of too many good men on the field of battle.  I had seen the slaughter of innocents in King’s Landing.  I was with my sister when she died.  I helped kill a man many times greater than me.  I am but a shadow of Arthur Dayne.  I wanted to confront Robert Baratheon for his sins but I had had enough of war.  I still do but I will fight again as I must.”

“When I left King’s Landing without confronting Robert the dye had been caste.  I have laid in bed many nights staring up at the ceiling wondering if I should have taken Robert down.  It would have been no certain thing with his skill with the war hammer, but, still, I know I would have won our confrontation.  Then Jon could have lived his life as he should have.”  Eddard paused and looked out over the ancient forest.  “I was tired.  That is all I can say.  I had my fill of death at that time.”

“Maybe as the years passed I should have said something as Robert dissipated and became so much less but he never could see clearly on this.”

“I did not know Catelyn of course, twenty years ago.  I had no way to see that she would react so badly to Jon’s bastardy heritage.  We both suffered for my lack of courage but again if I had done otherwise we both would be dead long ago.  I missed my opportunity to set a different path when I left King’s Landing with Robert on the Iron Throne.

“In the end I saw no recourse though it shames me to say it.  I am only glad he knows his true heritage now.  I can only hope he forgives me.”

Melisandre spoke for the witches “He only feels love for you Eddard Stark.  There is nothing to forgive.  You will forever more be the father of his heart.  The flames hinted at this but we wanted to hear it from you.  We have no animosity towards you Eddard Stark slayer of mist vampires.”

“What?”

“Our husband comes” intoned Ygritte.  “We leave you to your son.  He is a great man and Azor Ahai reborn.

A shadow cat roared off to Eddard’s flank.  He whipped his head around.  The beast sounded like it was on him!  He scanned the tree line but he saw no eyes reflecting back at him. 

He turned back to ask the witches about these “mist vampires” but they were gone.  He snorted. Why wasn’t he surprised?  The shadows were gone.  He looked behind him and Eddard saw a farmer with an oxen cart moving down the road toward Winterfell. The cart must have passed him and Jon’s wives but he had not seen it.  Nor had the cart driver seen them.  He saw troops moving off the road to make camp. 

Magic.  He looked up the road towards Castle Black and saw a lone figure coming towards him.  Eddard waited patiently for his son to reach him.  His thoughts a jumble from his conversation with Jon’s wives.  He waited patiently for the lone rider to come to him.  As he waited her heard a barn owl hoot and then saw it fly overhead its silhouette blocking out the three quarter moon for a moment.

Eddard waited patiently for his son.  The black horse slowly walked up to his Destrier the war horse pawing the ground in mild challenge.  The horse came up beside Eddard. The figure slowly pulled his hood back.  Eddard could not but help and stare just a little.  To see Jon’s true Valyrian heritage so clear and plain now.  Jon’s snow white hair and lilac eyes showing he was as much of old Valyria as he was of the North.

“I’m always happy to see you father” Jon Snow spoke softly and leaned forward and hugged his father.  Eddard hugged him back awkwardly.  He loved Jon dearly but he still had trouble at times showing even Cat affection and he had been married to the woman for twenty years.

Jon sat back and looked at his father with the Stark half grin and grimace that Eddard returned.

“Can you ever forgive me Jon for not acknowledging your true lineage?  I know my wife made your life a living hell at times.”

Jon snorted.  “It was not that bad in all actuality father … in some ways she made me stronger.”

“I think she is sorry now for her actions.  She is pregnant” Eddard spoke to Jon smiling.  “She will be giving birth in three months.”

Jon smiled big at his father.  “I am happy for you father.  More late nights at your advance age.  Can you take it?”

“What choice do I have?  I want to be much more involved with this child’s childhood.  If I live to see him or her.”

“Father” spoken in mild reproof.

“I plan on living son.  I have to ask you something though” Eddard took a long breath.  You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen.  His sister now sits on the throne.  I have not told you but I have—“

“Sent Arya to the Queen as a royal hostage.”

Eddard stared at his son for a long moment “how did you know—at the wall.”

Jon chuckled softly “I’m married to two witches that stare into flames to see the past, present and future.  They saw you sending Arya to the Queen and the Queen falling in love with her.  They will consummate their love soon.  They are meant for each other.”

Eddard squirmed in his saddle.  “House Targaryen has some unique marriage traditions.  Uh—ummmm. Well brother marries sister … and … well …”

Jon threw his head back and laughed hard a sound of joviality and not rancor.  “Father I have two red-headed wives. That is quite enough for me.”  Jon laughed again that gradually died away to a chuckle.  Jon shook his head.  “No father.  Arya was meant for Daenerys and the Queen for her. 

Jon looked at his father with a conspiratorial look.  “I wish I could be there.  I am sure that the Queen will tame my little sister.  Someone has too.”  Jon started to chuckle again.

Eddard relaxed.  The thought of Jon and Daenerys marrying would destroy Arya Eddard knew.  She had been fantasying about the Targaryen since she appeared almost five years ago.  Eddard had heard all the rumors of the Queen being gay.  He had sent Arya to her banking on the Queen already being predisposed to fall in love with his daughter.

When he had seen Jon come into his full strength and knowledge Eddard had become afraid that his son might feel a need to marry Daenerys out of honor and obligation to continue the bloodline.  That was the one thing that could cause a marriage between Daenerys and Arya to eventually flounder.  They needed an heir.

Eddard sighed.  The future would take care of itself.

Jon looked at his father solemnly now.  Eddard had called for this meeting.  He had told Jon all his plans that seemed to be coming to fruition.  The forces of the South were marching north.  He needed something from his son to make it a certainty that those forces marched all the way to the Wall.

Eddard knew he was not supposed to let his son know his wives had just talked to him.  That they had already agreed to do what he was about to ask his son to ask of them.  Eddard sighed inside.  He had been playing the Game of Thrones for going on a year now.  What was one more act to the murmurs show?  He found it distasteful but these trying times demanded it.

“Jon, I have the forces of Southern Westeros marching toward Winterfell.  I need to give them evidence that will fully unite them in our cause.  It has been evident that somehow your wives have been spying on the Ice King.  I know he is on the move or near to commencing his march south.  I need for you wives to one more time do reconnaissance and come up with a way for all to see.”

“Can your wives do that?”

Jon looked at his father hard.  “You seem far too willing to play your pawns against the Queen and King on the board.  Those pawns being my wives.  My wives had a means of camouflage when the Ice King was in the far North.  That is gone now that he has started his march.

“I am not sure they even can.  It is too dangerous.  This I will not ask this of them.  They have repeatedly put their lives in grave danger for the realm.”

“Did they not come to this land from their home to do just that son?  Shouldn’t they be given the choice?” Eddard asked his son.  He knew the truth of the situation would weigh on his son and the duty that he must fulfill as the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, to his father and to his new Queen.

“They need to be given the right to make this choice son, you know this” Eddard told his son softly.

Jon looked up at the clear stars shining down on his silver hair.  The light from those distant points of light made his snow white hair glow. 

“In truth father we have been arguing my wives and I.  They saw in the flames you coming to ask me this.  They wanted to come and talk to you but I refused.  They have done too much already for the realm. 

“The rest of Westeros must accept the truth.  We do.  So must they.”  Jon looked his father squarely in the eyes with his challenge.

“You know it is not that simple Jon.  We are bred to know the truth. We are of the North.  We believe.  The houses of the South are not.  The Queen is indeed mighty and persuasive but we need to meet the enemy united.  She can force them into compliance but you know son that without full belief the effort will not be pure.  Our efforts will be fractured.  Division will be our undoing.  Without proof there will be division.  That will prove fatal.  You wives must provide the truth that will fully unite us.”

Jon sighed hard and looked up at the stars again.  “They are so beautiful.  They care nothing for our little plays of morality and honor.”  Jon turned his gaze back down to his father.

“My wives have come up with a way to give you what you ask but it will leave them totally vulnerable.  I am arguing against it.  They argue for the need of them to go and do as you request.”

“They came all the way from Ashai just for this son.  You know it” Eddard softly told his son.

“I have followed your path of honor and duty father.  All it led to was my attempted assassination.  If not for my wives I would be dead and in the ground.  I grow tired of duty and honor father.”

“Jon …”

Jon looked at his father.  “Worry not father.  I have been bred and raised from the cradle to perform my duty and perform it I shall.  I will argue against this thing that my wives propose but we both know I will lose the argument.”

Eddard watched his son look up at the stars again. He too looked up at the Hunter and the hunted wild boar.  He looked down at Jon who looked at him with his Targaryen purple eyes.

“The North remembers Jon.”

“Yes it does father.  And so do I.  So do my wives.  If we survive this war I will resign my commission and seek a new life.”

Eddard sighed.  Jon had earned the right from the beginning.  Forced to live a lie that he Eddard Stark had had to perpetuate. 

“Can you ever forgive me son?”

“I love you father.  There is nothing to forgive.  Melisandre says that in Asshai they say “if you are handed a lemon you can either bit it or make lemonade.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what it means either.”

They both laughed.  Then father and son hugged long and hard patting each other on the back.  Two horses parted slowly walking back to their homes.

**Arya**

The dragons lifted up from the courtyard of King’s Landing.  The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon.  It had been a busy few days for the whole Keep now.  Troops were pouring in from Dorne, the Reach and the Stormlands.  They were bivouacked in areas outside of the keep mainly.  They were setup up in large communal tents with large wagon trains stationed strategically to provide hot cooked meals.

The Queen had ordered that the food be of the highest quality and fixed to provide two lunch and two dinner times.  She wanted her troops well feed before they hit the road or sailed out to sea in transport ships.  The Queen wanted happy pleasant thoughts filling their heads as they left for the North.

She ships sailing in from Western Westeros with Troops and those of Dorne was pulling into ports around King’s Landing.  Daenerys wanted these new troops to feel a part of her army.

All the troops were being paid top wage for their campaign with the Queen.  This led to men and some women with pockets full of gold dragons.  Daenerys had had four Swan Ships pull into port two months ago with their beams low to the water.  They had been filled with gold dragons she had had minted in the Summer Islands.  She was paying the Summer Islanders ten percent of the gold as holding and stamping fees.

The Summer Islanders were most pleased and had built even more of their ships at a furious pace.  They were using the Queen’s money to build up their navy.  They would use it to enforce the peace along Slaver’s Bay but first they would be used by the Queen in her current campaign.

The gold the Swan Ships brought was used to pay for a large percentage of the personal cost of the campaign.  She had four more ships with gold coming in next week.  Their beams to would be low to the waterline filled with gold dragons.  She had put Olenna in charge of inventory and putting the stores in warehouses.  Olenna and Tyrion were most adept a paying a good price for the material of the war effort.  Tyrion was working the pay schedules for the troops and merchants that he and Missandei had developed. 

Arya had seen that the Queen was most pleased with how quickly Olenna took it all in.  She showed them something she had received from an old lover from Yi Ti.  It was called an abacas.  Tyrion and Missandei nearly wet themselves when Olenna showed them how to use the device to do calculations.

Arya and the Queen had noticed the old woman was moving without a limp anymore and she seemed to not be bothered by steps like she had when they had visited her in Highgarden. When they asked Olenna about it she was just thankful her old body was not betraying her as bad as it had in the past.

As they flew over the camps on Drogon Arya saw the large number of soldiers moving in and out of the keep.  Arya smirked seeing a large bevy of whores too moving amongst the camps.

Tyrion reported that Chataya and Alayaya reported that business was booming.  The heavy patrols of the Unsullied kept the peace. Since the eunuchs could not be tempted to sex or other debaucheries they fairly and strictly kept the peace with the ruffians.  The Queen had used express orders to use as only as much force as necessary to keep the peace.

Tyrion reported that Solaja had moved in with the mother and daughter wives Chataya and Alayaya.  They had married all to the other.  The Queen had been happy that the beautiful but mercurial Summer Islander had found peace and happiness.

Tyrion reported the two madams were upset that Solaja was sailing to sea and possible combat.  Daenerys shook her head.  Those left behind could not understand the way of the warrior.  One always wanted peace but the warrior would always meet the enemy to provide the peace to the populace.

They would soon be leaving King’s Landing behind them to heed the call of war.  Arya could not wait to be on the road to destiny.  Part of that destiny would be to visit Winterfell.  She could not wait to see her parents and siblings.  Then they would march to the Wall and war.

Arya was getting sleepy behind Dany as Drogon flew on.  She looked off to each side and saw Viserion and Rhaegal easily keeping pace with their larger brethren.  Their bodies rose and fell slightly with the beats of their wings.  Arya spied their normal riders plus the additional rider on each dragon.

Arya could not wait to see the fireworks that would occur when they reached their destination.  She had learned of the backstory.  She could not help but to be anxious to see the confrontation.  She hoped the two would get some retribution for past slights.  The sky had darkened now with only a thin pin strip of light now to the west. They were flying due west into the fading ribbon of the setting red glow of the setting sun.  They had nine hundred and ninety miles to cover to reach their destination.

Arya was tired.  The last few days had been very good for Arya.  Yesterday morning and then this morning in her sword drills with the two masters she had actually scored kill strikes on both men while only receiving one from Barristan.

Barristan had smiled at his student.  Syrio had given her a sour look but after he calmed down he came to Arya and congratulated her.

Her two handed style she now employed as second nature kept the water dance on the defense and off balance.  Her two blades swirling and lunging at him constantly from different angels and positions.  When she left him she saw him practicing furiously.  She knew that the strikes that had worked the last two days would not work in the future with Syrio.

Arya liked that.  They were now both pushing each other to improve their skills and develop new fighting styles.  Arya had heard from Gendry that he was forging from Valyrian steel his master had let him refold to a new “needle”.  It was an exact replica of her needle.  She would never exchange her precious blade that Jon had given her when he left for the wall.

Barristan was now a madman when he attacked her.  He snarled and growled.  She had been afraid she had upset him and he had actually laughed softly when she begged for forgiveness.  In so many ways Barristan Selmy reminded her of her father.  She thought of him as a second father or maybe more accurately the uncle she had been denied. She hugged Dany tighter as she became drowsier.

The heat from Drogon’s body lulling her body.  She looked back behind her and Nymeria was on her side knocked out her tongue lulled out.  Her lips and ears twitching in some dream.

Barristan had told Arya that he needed to make his vocalizations now to put forth maximum effort.  Barristan told Arya she was now a true master of the sword.  Only her father and Brienne were their equal.  Daenerys Jaime Tarth, Oberyn with his spear, maybe Loras with training and he put Rob in that category with lots of training would be in a level just below her.  She had become all she was meant to be.

Arya was so thankful that her father had let her train with him and Rodderick.  Her father had defied custom and tradition to let Arya train and become all she could be in Winterfell.  Her father was too busy being the Warden of the North to complete her training.  She could not wait to see her father again and show him all she had learned.

She wanted to challenge him and show her father she was worthy of being a warrior in her own right.

Her day time endeavors were going well.  She smiled into Dany’s back.  Her night activities were also going well.  Very well.

After she had recovered from her first experience of watching Dany masturbate in front of Nymeria with Arya warged in her wolf she had tried to be good but it lasted for only four nights.  She had kept Nymeria with her but the wolf grew increasing restive not being allowed her evening run around in and out the Red Keep.  She knew that if Nymeria visited Dany in her quarters she would be lost.  Her wolf’s whining broke Arya’s resistance and she let her wolf out.  She had told Nymeria sadly not to go into Dany’s chambers anymore.  She made it clear to her wolf it was forbidden.  The wolf had whined but Arya insisted until she knew Nymeria understood her intentions.

The first night her Direwolf had been a good wolf.  Arya warged into Nymeria occasionally and found her wolf patrolling the Keep and running down back alleys with the coyotes that lived in the city.  They were a poor substitute for wolves but they followed Nymeria as their pack queen even though coyotes were much less pack animals.  What could Arya say?  Nymeria had wolf charisma.

The next night when she had warged into Nymeria the first time all was well. Nymeria was in the “godswoods” of King’s Landing.  Arya snorted at the phrase.  It was an acre of elm, alder, and black cottonwood. Instead of a Weirwood it had was a great oak covered in smokeberry vines.  The thick vines having climbed up the trunk and twining down limbs.  Vermillion berries clearly evident on the vines.  Red dragon's breath growing below the oak in a rich profusion.  The dark red flowers giving a red hue but it was no substitute for the red of Weirwood sap bleeding down the bark from the carvings in its bark.

This was not a true Weirwood groove to Arya.  Only a cheap imitation, a red-headed step-child.  The red of the grove a fakery of bastardy to the Stark.  Nymeria was on her hind legs her front paws on the great oak barking furiously at the squirrels chittering down at Nymeria.  They ate nuts the husks falling down into the direwolf’s face.  Nymeria infuriated at the audacity of the squirrels.

Arya went back to studying her High Valeryain to impress Dany and reading an exciting tale called Dunk and Egg.  The history of House Targaryen was so fascinating.

When Arya checked in again on Nymeria two hours later she threw her book off the bed accidently.  She was so shocked her body had actually jerked hard.  She had been betrayed!  Nymeria was in Dany’s chambers with a full belly.  She was on her back wiggling as the Queen in a barely existing nightgown was scratching Nymeria’s belly and cooing to her “I missed you.  I am glad you have come back to me.  Don’t ever stay away from me again Nymeria.  You Queen orders it!”  Arya’s wolf woofed in agreement.  “I have a third bowl of sweet cooked meat for you my baby!”

Nymeria rolled onto her side and sat up drooling.  Dany brought out a third big bowl of cooked choice cuts of meat.  She was bribing her wolf Arya thought incredulously!  Nymeria the greedy wolf gulped down the chunks of meat Dany threw to her.  Soon the bowl was empty and the wolf’s belly was full and bulging.  Nymeria plopped back on her back and looked expectantly at the Queen who laughed and got back down on her knees and hard scratched Nymeria’s belly the wolf’s legs running in the air above her belly.

Arya saw Dany’s rock hard nipples and smelled Dany’s wet pussy with Nymeria’s sensitive nose.  Oh gods.  Arya pulled back from Nymeria enough to quickly stripe down.  She knew she would be helpless watching Dany inside Nymeria but she was prepared this time.  She would enjoy the show of Dany masturbating to repeated orgasms and let it fill her body.  When her wolf left Dany’s quarters then and only then Arya would leave her wolf.

Soon Dany got up.  She washed her hands clean and dried them.  Then she slowly and sensually pulled her nightgown off and Nymeria sat up to look at the Queen.  The wolf understanding her master wanted to see the Queen fully.  The Queen played her body like a master harp player plucking the strings of her erogenous zones.  Arya felt her body so tight with need.  She was so wound up seeing her beloved working her swollen tits and cunt with her fingers wet and glistening.  Dany screamed and screamed with her multiple orgasms. 

Gods she was so fucking beautiful.  Finally, after several hours, the Queen started to get very drowsy and on shaky legs let Nymeria out of her room.  Arya was out of her wolf in a flash.  She would talk to her wolf about her betrayal on another night!  Arya went berserk masturbating.  Half way through her session of self-loving she heard scratching at the door.  She cursed but got up and let in Nymeria who woofed and plopped down in front of the roaring fire and watched Arya resume masturbating. 

Any chastisement could wait to the morning.  Or Afternoon.  Or whenever.

The wolf was not sure exactly why Arya and Dany were working their vaginas so much.  They did extremely enjoy themselves though.  Nymeria wished they would start mating.  Why were they delaying their mating when they so clearly desired each other?  Nymeria’s eyes and nose told the Direwolf that they were compatible in all ways for each other.

On nights with no Clatch of Confidents meetings Nymeria visited the Queen’s chambers even earlier for food and belly scratching and staying to watch the Queen pleasure herself for her master.  On those nights the Queen masturbated in long, long sessions of heated fucking.  Arya watched her Queen pull out long phallic shafts and fucked herself in the pussy and _ass_ with them!  Arya longed to use them on the Queen and more importantly use them on _her_!

Arya was besotted with the sight of Dany’s body soaked in sweat and cum.  Her hair lank and plastered all over her face, shoulders, neck and back. The loud screams of gut wrenching orgasms that had Dany’s body flipping and jackknifing all over her bed.  Arya was in love with the smell of Dany’s pussy.  All of this fueled Arya’s own masturbatory sessions. 

She was tired in the mornings but her body felt so alive and singing to her.  She was so in love with Dany.  The more she saw of the woman pleasuring herself the more she wanted the Queen.  Plus, she was learning so much about how to touch a woman and make her scream.  She would rock Dany’s world!

When Arya went to the Queen’s chambers after their workouts to wash in the royal bath chamber she so wanted to strip naked in front of the Queen and throw caution to the wind. To tell the Queen she loved her with all her heart.  She wanted to fall to her knees and declare her love and then bury her face in Dany’s plump pussy and show her woman how much she loved her.  She felt like she already knew Dany’s body intimately.  She would use her knowledge to devour Dany and rock her world.  They would fuck each other so good.  Their physical love binding their souls together into one.

Then reality would sit in.  She knew Dany was saving herself till after the North campaign to select a King to help her rule her empire.  History and tradition demanded it.  Dany would do what she must and hid away her true desires.  She may take backdoor lovers to satisfy her true needs but it would not be love.  Arya now knew she could not stay in King’s Landing when that hideous day occurred.  She could not stand to see another touch her Queen’s body.  _Dany was meant for her and her alone_!

Arya was sleepy.  She cast these negative thoughts behind her.  She wanted to think positive thoughts of Dany.  She had stayed up late last night masturbating after another session of what she now called “Dirty Warging”.  She took the opportunity of flying on Drogon with Dany to snuggle into her back and let the heat lull her to sleep while hugging Dany.  She craved the closeness of her body pressed into the Queen’s body.  She loved how Dany gripped her hands with own her hands to make sure Arya did not fall off the dragon’s back.  It was not needed but she loved how the Queen protected her.  The way Dany intertwined their fingers made Arya feel like the Queen loved her but Arya shook her head sadly at her childish fantasies.

Arya was awakened by the Queen when the dragons landed in the steppes of central Westeros.  It was midnight.  Barristan informed them they were fifty miles from the Golden Road.  Dany walked out into the waist high grass and stood facing into the breeze flowing out of the west.

Arya walked out to join the white haired Targaryen.  “Does this remind you of the Dothraki Sea?”

“Yes it does.”

“Do you miss it?”

Dany looked out over the grass swaying to the heartbeat of the wind.  “Yes and no … I discovered my calling in that grass sea. … … but my home is here now.  This is the land of my birth. The land that has always called to me.  This is my home.”

Arya sensed the Queen wanted to say more but simply looked out over the swaying grass.  They leaned into each other in companionable silence.  How Arya longed to confess her true love for and to the Queen.  Fear of rejection and worse being sent away kept the words locked in her throat.  She couldn’t live without Daenerys but was afraid that the day would come when Dany married some fucking high prince to further the realm.  To marry for political expediency.  She had done it in Essos.  Arya saw no reason why it would not also happen in Westeros.

_It wasn’t fair._

A half hour later they were awing again.  The Queen flew her dragons ever to the west.  Arya went back to sleep pressed against the Queen’s back as Dany leaned back into Arya both asleep.  Arya was awakened again when the sun was rising in the East lighting them from behind.  There was high mountain peaks on both side of their wedge of flying dragons.

They found a high mountain vale.  They landed deep in the Misty Mountains.  Thick banks of fog rolled by underneath them in valleys far below.  The air was cool and crisp and heavy with moisture.  The riders stretched and ate a quick meal of beef jerky, cheese and hard tack bread.  The dragons basked in the sunshine of the rising sun that shone down the long mountain pass.  They were on land no man had stood on before.  Here in a place that no one riding a horse could ever reach.  These high mountain peaks were a bastion of unspoiled beauty.

Arya looked up at the high mountain peaks forever clothed in sheets of ice and now had shrouds of clouds wreathed around their peaks.  It was breathtaking.  Daenerys joined her. 

“It is beautiful her.  Unspoiled nature not touched by man.  I wonder if any of the first people live in such mountain fortresses hidden away from the sight and hand of man.”

Arya was intrigued by the thought.

Soon they were awing again and heading towards Lannisport.  The crossed the continental divide of the Misty Mountains and the dragons flew down the Western slopes first flying in deep shadows as they rode the thermals flying fast their sense of direction taking them unerringly to the promontory that Casterly Rock resided on.

As the sun rose higher over the land the orb bathed the land in vivid bright sunshine that showed the occasional farm now that they were in the foothills.  Arya saw the dragon’s find the Golden Road and flew down the lane towards their destination.  Arya saw buildings and small villages appear. Traffic was on the road.

Near two hours before noon the small promontory of Casterly Rock appeared.  To Arya it was a beautiful construct.  Winterfell was dark and functional whereas Casterly Rock and Lannisport were things of beauty to behold.  The buildings were made of polished marble that caught and reflected the sun in blinding flashes of white.  Tall spires glittered like pure ivory in the bright sun.

The land jutted out into a large promontory with a channel that had cut into it to produce a large island that housed Casterly rock.  A bridge had been constructed between the land and the island.  The abutments built into the gut rock of both land masses.  Guard towers guarded each end of the bridge with draw gates built into the arches.  Arya spied where the roadway entered into the island.  Dany had told her the entryway was called The Lion's Mouth.  The builders of the castle had fashioned an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high and built an archway to the height of the cavern.  Its steps were wide enough for twenty riders.  Arya was sure the roof of the cavern was filled with murder holes.  Only then could you enter Casterly Rock proper.  The top of the island had been leveled and here was the ancestral castle of House Lannister.

The two leagues of the island was filled with tunnels from exploration for gold and precious gems.  This had made for many hidden rooms and chambers for the inhabitants to live and thrive in. The Rock itself has been measured at three times the height of the Wall.  The roofs of many of the buildings were gilded it the gold that was mined from the island. The glint of white marble and gold roofs was near blinding from certain angles. 

The dragons flew just above the high ramparts and between the towers.  Arya looking down saw shocked adults and gleeful children.  The dragons had returned.  Dany had visited all the major cities of the South many times as she consolidated her control on Westeros. 

Dany had her dragons bank back over the sea and came in from the ocean to fly just above the rooftops and spires of Lannisport proper.  The dragons trumpeted loudly as their beating wings almost touched the rooftops and chimneys.  The dragons would fly at the towers and only at the last moment bank to brush the stone seemingly with their trailing legs and tails.

For ten minutes the dragons flew over the city of immaculate marble, limestone and granite of the richly carved buildings of the city. The wealth was obvious with the gilded edges of buildings in gold, silver, bronze and copper throwing up glimmering shimmers of wealth and prosperity.  The Lannisters definitely shared their wealth which ameliorated the Queen’s feelings towards Tywin Lannister.  Only a little though because the man was an “asshole” all agreed, especially the two additional riders who rode on the dragons.

Arya snorted seeing golden lions guarding the gates into the city of Lannisport on the ingress and egress of the golden road.  Such a waste of resources.  By now the streets and the rooftops were filled with wildly screaming people.  Arya smiled at the children waving wildly.  Arya frowned at the comely young lasses squealing waving at the Queen and pointing at themselves.  Gosh, Arya hated the ‘Queenie’ groupies dying to get in the Queen’s short clothes!   Those belonged to her!  _Well-in her dreams- but they belonged to her_!

The dragons landed before the towers on the bridge leading to the tunnel into Casterly Rock.  The riders dismounted.  Nymeria jumped down and walked to a statue and marked it as her territory.  The wolf owned all she came across in her mind.  Arya looked around as the other riders removed their chaps and gloves.  They waited patiently.  They had arrived unannounced. 

Ten minutes later a man in his late fifties walked out with a much younger man who was obviously his son.  The older man was still fit and trim.

He walked up and his face registered shock seeing the companions with the Queen and Arya.  He bowed to the Queen as did his son.  The young man in his early twenties stared at their male companion in open awe.

“I great you to Casterly Rock” the elder spoke.  “We had not known you were coming or we would have provided the pomp and circumstance the Queen deserves.”

“I detest ‘pomp and circumstance’ Kevan.” 

“Still, a queen deserves it and should have it.  It helps the common man bond with the Queen.”

“Like it did with Cersei?”

“I said pomp and circumstance and not ostentatious extravagance.  You are balanced in ways I fear my niece never was.”  Kevan turned towards the two new riders that were with the Queen.  “It is a pleasure to meet you after so much time Jamie Lannister or should I say Jamie of Tarth.”  He walked over to Brienne and took her hand kissing the back of her hand.  “And you must be the fair maid who captured Jaime’s heart.”

Brienne’s face went beet red.

Kevan turned back to the Queen.  “You will be wanting audience with Tywin I assume.”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask what the necessity of this unannounced visit is?”

“I will announce that when we have audience with your brother.”

“As you wish.  I will go and inform my brother of your desire for an audience with him.”  Kevan turned.

The Queen called out to him.  “I wish you were the Lord of Casterly Rock Kevan.  You are so much more worthy than your brother.”

The man looked at her and then smiled slightly.  “I never have such thoughts my Queen.  He is the elder.  All is at should be.  I will let my brother know you are here.  The man walked back up the bridge into Casterly Rock.

“Why in the seven hells couldn’t Kevan have been born first?” Dany fumed.

“Why do you not barge in and demand an audience?  You are the Queen” Arya asked her Queen.

“Then I look like the ass.  No.  This is his keep and it is seemly that I wait on his pleasure.”

The both watched Lancel move to Jamie and Breinne.  Jaime per his casual charm “What’s up cuz?” had the young man quickly loosening up and talking animatedly.  The youth looking nervously at Brienne and her imposing height.  “Don’t worry Lancel.  She won’t bite.  Unless I tell her too.”

“ _Jaimeeee_!”

“It is beautiful here” Arya told Dany.

“Yes it is.  I hear that at sunset the whole shape of Casterly rock looks like a Lion in repose.  Must be nice to have all that gold underneath you ass when you take a shit?”

“ _Dannyyyyy_!” Arya felt her own face turn beet red at the bawdy humor.

She saw Dany smiling impishly at her.

They waited twenty minutes.  Jamie was fuming but Dany sat on Drogon’s fore claw and waited patiently.

Nymeria came up to Jaime with a big stick and dropped it in front of him.  Jaime looked down confused. 

“Throw it Jamie.  She likes to play fetch” Arya told Jaime.

“Really.” He gave the stick to Brienne. “She is a lot strong than me.”  Brienne smiled softly and took the stick.  Nymeria got up and woofed excitedly.  She would get a good run in!  Brienne leaned back threw the stick far off.  The stick thudding on the paved road and bouncing with Nymeria running after it snapping at the twisting stick before getting it in her jaws.  She ran back and Brienne threw it again.

Arya now sitting on another claw watched Jamie, Brienne and even Lancel playing fetch with Direwolf who in her excitement leapt up and down waiting for the stick to be thrown again.

“She looks like an ur-vile” Dany commented.

Kevan finally appeared again walking down the bridge clearly agitated.  “I must apologize for the delay. Tywin can see you now.”

Jamie came up to his uncle.  “Is my father being an ass again Kevan.”

The man looked at his nephew.  “He is a hard man but he leads our people well Jaime.  Never forget that.”

The man led them into the tunnel.  Arya kept looking up looking for the murder holes she knew that must be there unseen.

They came out into a plaza that was pure ostentatious.  Before her was a large square.  It was paved in flagstones inlaid with precious gems and gold inlay in geometric patterns that both flowed together and were subtly jarring.  The color blue, white, black and beige.  The patterns repeated but were subtly differing in a way Arya could not put her finger on. The Fountain was pure gold of two male lions roaring their defiance with water pouring from their mouths to splash into the retaining basin. 

They were led into the castle going down halls lined with tapestries, sculptures, suits of armor and glass cases lined with precious gems.  The wealth of House Lannister on full display.

They entered into a large room with a big oak table in the middle. At the far end sat Tywin Lannister with his back ramrod straight and his close cut hair and goatee giving him a sever, august air about him.

He rose. “My Queen.  Your visit was not heralded.” He sat back down not showing the Queen a seat.  Arya heard Kevan sigh.  He pulled out a chair first for Daenerys and then for Arya to sit in before he seated himself.  Jamie pulled out the chair for a blushing Brienne as she protested she could get it herself.

All was quiet for a minute. Tywin rapped his fingers on the table top and Daenerys stared at him with unblinking violet eyes.  Arya could feel the contest of wills.  The air almost crackling with the tension in the air inside the room.  Two strong wills probing and seeking advantage.

Tywin finally spoke first.  “I received your ravens.  You did not need to travel all the way across Westeros.”

“I think I did.  I want to make sure we both understand each other.  You will provide full support to Highgarden if the Iron Islands rise in rebellion while I am in the North.”

“I know my duty.”

“Do you?”

“I have always served the realm.”

“Like you did when your dog Gregor Clegane raped and killed Elia Martell and killed her children Rhaenys and Aegon.  My niece and nephew.”

Tywin jumped out of his seat his eyes on fire.  “I had nothing to do with that crime!”

“No. … But you definitely created the environment and kept you dogs unleashed so that _others_ did your crimes.  Any crimes your lieutenants do will be laid at your feet from now on.  I will broke no excuses or ‘I did not know’.  I will execute exacting judgment.  I think you have heard of it.”

“Are you threating me?” Tywin growled sitting back down.

“No threats.  Simple statement of facts.”

Arya could read the Queen fairly well now she thought and she felt the tension.  She looked in the back of the room.  Barristan was ramrod straight but Strong Belwas was eating _all_ the fruit out of a large bowel unconcerned by the tension in the room.

To Tywin’s credit Arya thought he had no guards in the room.  He was nothing if not confident in his seat of power.

“I will do all that is required of me _Queen_.  I hear Eddard Stark has you jumping to his tune.  Is the heat getting to you small queen.  I hear you squirm on the throne.”

“Yes.  My ass cheeks do get sore.  Having iron in your ass does make one immune I suppose.”

Tywin scowled.  “You will fail you know.  No woman can rule.  It takes a man strength of arm and will.”

Daenerys looked eyes with Tywin.  “Are you challenging me in your seat of power?”

“No!  I merely state facts.”

“I think this meeting is adjourned.”  Dany got up and Arya followed suite.  “Do you have anything to say to your son before we leave?”

“I have no son” Tywin sneered.

Jamie stood up.  “Father.  There need be no rancor between us. The child will cleave themselves from their parents and seek their own destiny.”

“Bah!  A son follows the path the father has set out for him.  Prodigy support the family line.  I did and so you should have.”

Jaime shrugged and turned to Brienne.  “Of well, I tried.”

“I will never forgive you for not taking the seat of Casterly Rock.”

“Shove it pops.  I have my own life now and my own wife.”

“That ugly cow.”

Jaime’s pleasant demeanor changed in a heartbeat.  He turned to his father.  In a deadly quiet voice “Excuse me?”

Kevan tried to step in “Tywin, Brienne of Tarth is his wife!”

“Shut up brother!”

“Your wife is an ugly gargoyle Jaime. She is hideous to look upon.  She must be a hermaphrodite.  At least your brother fucks females.”

An inarticulate sound came from Jamie as he started to pull his sword from its scabbard.  Brienne in a flash was up and by Jamie’s side and gripped his wrist preventing her husband from pulling the sword out of its scabbard. 

“Let it go my sweet husband.  He is not worth it.”

“Listen to your fucking cow son.”

“For me Jaime.  Please.”

“Are you going to add kin slayer to king slayer to your titles O son?”

“Fuck you!”

“I thought that was Tyrion’s job.  He is the whore monger.”

“Have you ever wondered why all three of your children hate you.”

“Because you all are abject failures to our family and to me.”

Brienne gripped Jamie and pulled him to her body and enfolded him in her arms and bent down to kiss his temple.

 _Awww they are so cute_ Arya thought.  She wanted to do that for Dany!  To be there for her Queen in her moments of need.

“All three of us are thriving father.  It is time for us to leave if you are done my Queen.”

“I believe we are Jaime” Dany spoke calmly and turned to Tywin.  “I will have Olenna – a woman – and Tyrion – your son – watching you Tywin.  Don’t give me a reason to be happy and come and gut you.”

Tywin scowled.

The party started to leave but Jaime paused at the door.  “I just want you to know that we are all thriving.  I have a family now.  Tyrion is the best Hand in the history of Westeros.  And my dear sweet sister I hear is becoming quite the hellcat warrior.”

Tywin scowled harder.

“One more thing.  Moths and sparrows report that my sweet sister, your daughter has turned lesbo pops.  She is wolfing down pussy like her life depends on it.  Cersei has turned lesbo and guess who with?  The kicker is—it is Obara she is in love with.  The eldest daughter of your hated enemy _Oberyn_!

“Get out of my presence you cur!”

“Such endearments father” Jamie chuckled holding hands with Brienne as he and the rest of Daenerys entourage left the embittered leader of House Lannister.  A man with no heirs.

 

**The Cowled Woman**

The sun had long set and the guard at the gates of King’s Landing were on alert.  The city was on a martial setting.  Troops were on the move constantly in and out of the Red Keep.  All were subtly examined and challenged when necessary.

The Unsullied were on the lookout for any strange traffic that did not fit the profile of troops.  Normally, the gates would close at sunset but the mobilization of the South to head north was in full effect.

She Who Must Not Be Named had stopped off at a distance from the gate.  She was over a mile away but her sharp eyesight could see the guards better than most men could standing right beside the men.  Her large green eyes let in all light.  Her night vision exceeded that of the owls that she heard flying overhead. 

She could feel the men’s unusual attention.  Most humans easily let their attention wander quickly with a boring task.  These men’s will were uniquely singular.  She probed deeper and discovered that their manhood had been removed.  Her green tunic synched at the waist blew in the night breeze.  The fabric fluttering and blown out behind her.  Her hair fluttered showing the two tips of her Elven like ears.  She heard the guards talk in the native language of the Queen.

Her eyebrows arched.  She sifted through barely remembered memories of these men and felt her anger surge at their mistreatment as youths.  She felt the cut of the knife and the pain of young boys so harmed and then forced to do vile things.

She felt their burgeoning individualities and their respect and nescient love for their Queen who had put her life at great danger to give them their freedom.  Daenerys Targaryen had freed them of slavery and offered them their freedom.  To a man they had all pledged allegiance to the woman.

It would seem this Daenerys Targaryen also named the Chain Breaker was a must powerful and descent woman.  Still, it was not her She Who Must Be Named had come to see.

She felt her feelings roiling within but said the mantras she had developed to calm herself.  She shook her head again agitated that again her anger so easily flared.  After forty-four thousand years one would think she would have learned control after her freedom from the abyss.

She knew this was why the White Gold wielders and the Elohim feared her.  As powerful as the Ice King was, that the Queen was preparing to fight, his power was minuscule compared to hers.  She had crushed Lord Foul with one backhand.

The cowled woman moved forward.  Without effort she quickly covered the distance to the gates of King’s Landing.  She came up to the Unsullied who had their spears crossed in the traditional crossed shafts position.  She passed through the wooden shafts unseen.  The Unsullied had never felt her presence.

She looked around the city.  Then the green eyes looked at the Red Keep.  It was there her destination resided.  Her senses told her that the one she wanted to visit was still wide awake.  She wanted to visit them and leave the satchel that was draped over her shoulder with them as they slept.  She Who Must Not Be Named had time to walk around the city of King’s Landing and observe the mass of humanity seething in the city.

She had seen cities that had towers that reached for the stars and were made of exotic metals and filled with large glass windows.  This city by comparison was quant and maybe even squalid.

The small woman walked down the streets looking from side to side.  Her bare feet lightly touching the dry ground filled with ruts and dung from the passing animals.  Such things did not concern her.  She passed persons traveling singly, in groups and many couples talking softly.

The varying emotions buffeted her but she was able to control their effect on her.  She was in control and enjoyed feeling the sensations of so many emotions flowing over her body like the flowing current of a fast running river.  As long as the emotions were not focused and passionate she could handle them.

She felt happiness and sadness.  She felt the emotions of gratitude and the feelings of rejected anger.  The cowled woman felt the benighted emotions of love and peace and the avarice of greed and naked lust.  She felt all the spectrum of human emotions and thoughts.  The emotions unfocused and washed over her like the waves of the incoming tide.  She was only used to certain emotions all of them dark even after so many years of freedom.

The small women saw a tavern and decided to move inside.  The cowled woman concentrated for a fraction of a second and her satchel disappeared into sub-space.  She walked between a group of people in the doorway talking and laughing.  She stepped inside to find a dark room with a low ceiling and large oaken beams supporting the floors above.

There were tables in the center of the room and booths along the three walls that did not house the bar.  She saw men and women laughing and flirting.  Alcohol was being consumed in large quantities lowering inhibitions.  Bartenders talked to the customers and poured them drinks.

Soon a large man clearly drunk was raging about his woman cheating on him back in Braavos.  _Maybe he should be in Braavos_ she thought to herself.  He told the table beside him that he did not like their accent. They told him to go beat his meat. _What did that mean_? The cowled woman thought to herself musing.  Humans had the most strange syntax and word usage.

The loud man was soon fighting the next table with more quickly joining the fight.  The cowled woman could sense that many joining the fight had no idea why they were fighting.  _Strange_.   The Cowled woman left as men went flying through the windows.  It did indeed seem that meat was now being beat as she observed a man with a bloody scalp from his head going through the window.  She now understood the phrase “beat your meat”.

The silent cowed woman moved from street to street aimlessly.  She came to a thoroughfare that was wider than the ones she had been traversing.  She moved on down the street.  She saw signs proclaiming this was the Street of Silk.  She looked for seamstresses but saw none.  Then she noticed the purple hued lanterns over the doorways and along the balconies on the upper floors.  Then She Who Must Not Be Named understood.  She was in the purple light district of the City. She was surrounded by brothels.

She looked up at a sign and read it:  Chataya's House of Pleasure.  The lettering pleased her senses with the fancy scroll.  The two peacocks with their tails fully extended and twined necks was also pleasing to the eye.  She Who Must Not Be Name loved the bright colors she could easily see in the night gloom.  She decided to go into that domicile. 

This brothel was a house two stories tall with a stone ground floor and a timber upper floor. A round turret rose from one corner of the structure.  Many of the windows were leaded.  The two large windows on the front of the building on its first floor and the entryway had paintings on them.  No.  The windows were made of colored glass.  She paused to look at the one to the right.  The paintings depicted many manners of sexual intercourse between the sexes.  Most were heterosexual but a fair percentage were homosexual with female / female pairings.  Why do you have sex with your own sex?  No offspring can be produced from such unions.  She never really understood human sexuality.  She went underneath the entryway looking at the ornate lamp that swung on a metal arm.  The globe made of gilded metal and purple hued glass that the oil lamp inside made glow.  She found the color very pleasing to the eye.

Inside the entrance She Who Must Not Be Named saw a mosaic on the floor of two women entwined in their lovemaking.  This brothel must cater to women who lusted after their own sex.  Her time in Thomas Covenant’s world had also shown her that many men were turned on by the sight.  She assumed men paid for such displays.  The cowled woman inhaled deeply.  The exotic spices in the air intoxicated her.  She did not need oxygen but she relished using her senses to their fullest to partake of her environment.

She moved forward past an ornate Myrish screen that was carved with flowers and fairies and dreaming maidens.  She now entered the common room.  She saw a woman playing a harp with skillful fingers the melody haunting in the key of A minor.  She looked up and saw a cushioned alcove and a leaded colored glass window where sunlight would pour through during the day. 

The muted light made the mahogany and teak wood gleam darkly and the thickly upholstered sofas, divans and chairs were placed throughout the large sitting common room.

The cowled the woman looked around her deep hood and bending of light waves kept her face in deep shadows.  She had learned long ago that most humanoids found her features unsettling and had learned to hide them.  Her head turned from side to side taking in her environs.  She looked at the obvious prostitutes.  They were made up very well with beautifully applied makeup.  They were dressed in flowing silks cinched at the waist with beaded belts.  She Who Must Not Be Name took a seat on a divan with no other patrons or whores sitting on it.

She Who Must Not Be Named looked at the couples lounging together on the various furniture.  The prostitutes were obvious as they stroked and flirted with their clients.  The Cowled woman had seen this many times on many planets.  She was unmoved by the displays of courtship.  She found it fascinating she did admit.  For humans she had discovered they did not necessarily fuck to procreate.  They went to much effort for pleasure she knew was so fleeting.  It seemed like a monumental waste of energy and time. 

The whole idea of sex was strange to the Qaylar.  The making of children for her kind was more spiritual than physical.

She tuned her senses and the smell of spices, perfume and sex flooded her mind.  She let her mind drift.  Her mental vision wafted to the second floor and back bedrooms of the establishment.  The Cowled woman saw the human bodies rutting on the beds and rugs in the various bedrooms.  She assumed that the rich and powerful frequented this place.  The expense was obvious.  The Cowled woman’s head moved slowly taking it all in. She had never fully understood human mating rituals.  Animals rutted where humans put strange rituals around the act of procreating.  Most of their rutting produced no offspring.  _Then why fuck_?

The divan she was on suddenly compressed to her left.  She Who Must Not Be Named slowly turned her head.  Beside her sat a beautiful prostitute she supposed.  She was 5’8” tall with full C cup breast and slender hips and a voluptuous Glutinous Maximus.  A phrase from the world of Thomas Covenant came unbidden to her mind.  “Lots of cushion for the pushing.”  This woman would represent that.  She had wavy blond hair down over her shoulders several inches.  The woman had very white teeth and her slip was sheer and she easily saw the woman’s nipples and vagina.  Both were engorged with arousal.  She Who Must Not Be Named smelled the woman’s excitement.

“What is your name?”

The cowled woman looked away from the prostitute having already lost interest.  She again looked up through the floor at the rutting.  She had watched much porn in Thomas Covenant’s world.  It was fascinating.  Why did humans put so much energy and thought into such a brief act.  The pleasure of orgasm so fleeting.  Most strange.

It had not been sex or love that had allowed A-Jeroth to imprison her for countless thousand or was it millions of years.  It had been her own avarice that had caste her into the pit.  

“You are the short, dark and dangerous type” the prostitute spoke sultrily to the strange quiet woman sitting beside her so stoically.  “I like my women dangerous.”

The woman seemed to be staring though the wall of the bar on the far wall.  Her head moving slowly right and left her cowl hiding all her features.

“Hey, are you a silent sister?  It that the reason you are not telling me your name.  I always wanted to bang one.  You seem awful small.  You must be very young.  That makes me want to fuck you even more!  I hear you girls are _wild_ in bed.”

She Who Must Not Be Named was looking into the Red Keep.  Her destination was still awake reading a book from Naath.  She would be patient.

“My name is Erinylea Harterion.  I originally hail from Pentos.  I spent three years there in a brothel that only catered to women.  In fact I only do women.  I am very skilled and would love to fuck you.  I am nasty and wicked.  In a good way, I mind you.  Hell you got me so excited I will do you for free.  I always wanted to fuck a Silent Sister.  I love the taboo of it.  I have already made my numbers for today.  Chataya and Alayaya are always easy but especially now having just married Solaja.  ”

The woman still ignored her which was starting to piss off Erinylea.  Her good friend Raraso Xhala had gotten lucky last week.  Two silent sisters had come all chaste and quiet and silently handed to Alayaya a beautifully written note that said they wanted a whore from the Summer Islands.  Alayaya had smiled and called down Raraso.  The two silent sisters had nodded their approval.  Raraso had barely been able to walk the next morning the two women had fucked her so hard and long.  Raraso had told Erinylea that when the robes came off she had squealed in delight.  The two women had been drop dead gorgeous.  They had been the youngest daughters of rich families sent to monasteries.  The dowries just too onerous for yet another daughter.  They had definitely not been silent in Raraso’s bed.  Their screams deafening and cursing and dirty talk continuous.

Now it was Erinylea’s turn!  She wanted the same!

“Hey!  Did you hear me?  I. Want. To. Fuck. You.  Fuck your order’s vows.  Most of your sister’s do.  I am even banging a few of your high order.  I want to do a lowly neophyte.  Raraso Xhala told me how hot you all are.  Get your freak on with me and abuse me like the whore I am.  Pull my hair and slap my face, tits and ass.  Choke me out.  I love it all.  Make me scream from it!” the prostitute husked to the small woman.

“You like your woman dangerous?” the cold voice was soft and yet it filled the whole room.  The voice was hollow and echoed as if the speaker was deep in a sepulcher and not a big open room.  The voice though softly spoken was strong and vibrant but as cold as the grave.  It echoed through the large room.  The Cowled woman finally turned to look at the woman beside her.  The small woman's face hidden in deep shadows of her cowl. 

The other women in the whore house now turned to look unsettled in the direction of a suddenly very scared Erinylea.  The room was filled with a sudden unease.  The men moved uneasily. 

“I am indeed dangerous.  I have killed by the thousands.  In times past, I slayed all men on sight (the cowled looked at the men in the room with a slow turn of her head as the men gulped and tried to not piss themselves).  I crushed their bodies with a thought.”

The whole room had stilled to stare at the small bare foot woman with horror.  They could feel the power radiating off the small framed robbed woman.  The Cowled woman looked more like a tall child of ten or eleven.  Every man and woman instinctively understood this woman was speaking the truth of her past.  The woman appeared to not yet be flowered.  Despite her appearance, now a feeling of ancientness exuded from the woman.  This woman was as old as the bones of the Earth.

She now looked at the whore directly her body leaning forward.  Erinylea leaned back as she looked into the cowl and only saw a well of dark emptiness.  She had the feeling of being sucked into an abyss looking into that pool on nothingness.  Deep in that well of darkness she now saw two dull green glowing points.  They could not be more than inches from her face and yet they seemed miles away.

“Do you want to know what I did to the women?”

Erinylea shook her head violently ‘no’.  The cowled woman’s words were dreadful but it was her body language and her hollow voice that was truly creeping her out.

“I ripped their body to shreds and then pulverized their protoplasm as I tore their souls from their bodies and ate them to live within my incorporeal body.  Then I made them scream in endless torment and agony.  I never let their souls rest as I roasted them in horror, agony and insanity.  I never slept and I spent every moment tormenting and torturing their souls.  My self-hate fueling my rage.  They felt the same insanity and agony that tore at my wasted soul.”

“Are—are they still in you?” Erinylea asked fearing she was about to die.  Her face now sheened with sweat and her body shaking in naked fear.

“No.  Linda Avery ripped them from me.  She stole back my lost souls.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Erinylea strangled out.  Her body now beaded with sweat in her horror.  Sweat trickled down her face in slow rivulets.  

The cowled woman stood up and looked down at the wildly trembling woman.  She looked around the room.  All were filled with terror.

“I will leave now.”

She left the establishment and walked around the streets of King’s Landing.  She slowly moved her feet lost in thought.  She still dreamed of the abyss even after all these thousands of years.  After a time she noticed she was before the great Sept of Balor. She walked up to the nearest tower and looked up.

She filled her hands and feet with millions of micro hairs like she had read of Geckos having.  She easily scaled up the side of the tower.  Soon she was on top of the tallest crystal spire.  She pulled her cowl back and let the wind blow over her face and stream her green hair behind her.

She sighed.  It had not been promises of lust and power that Lord Foul had used to imprison her.  Any love had been secondary in her desires if any at all.  It had been promises of power unrivaled and avarice that had done her in.  She had been so young and filled with vice.  She loved the feel of the breeze on her person.  She spent half an hour enjoying the purity of nature and her forces.  She again sent her senses flowing to the Red Keep.  Now her target was getting drowsy and had gone to bed.

She Who Must Not Be Named let go of the spire and let the breeze blow her to the Red Keep.  She soon arrived at the first wall and let her atoms phase shift and she was inside the walls.

She walked down the halls always working up.  She moved to the area reserved for royals and the high attendants.  She saw a Direwolf padding down the hall.  She moved to the side wall.  The wolf passed her and then paused.  It looked around and sniffed hard but shook its head and moved on down the hall.

The Cowled woman moved on.  She went up three levels and paused.  This woman had interested her.  She walked through the thick wooden oak door effortlessly.  She walked over to the bed.  The dark of night did not prevent She Who Must Not Be Named from easily seeing Olenna Redwyne.  The woman was sleeping soundly.

This woman had strong longings in her.  Desires for what might have been.  She herself was filled with such thoughts. The wonderings of paths not taken and the desire to have had their life take another path.  She understood those thoughts.

She had been watching from the sept at Highgarden when the woman had nearly fallen. The fall would have broken both her hips and her right wrist if not saved by the Direwolf that had just passed her.  The panic in the old woman had touched her.  She had touched the woman’s gnome and removed the genes causing her rheumatoid arthritis.  All evidence of it now gone.

She contemplated doing more but decided against it.  If her true destination failed in what she needed to do then the chances were much greater that all human life would eradicated in Westeros.  No need to perform “a miracle” if it was for naught.

She paused reconsidering.  She again looked down at the woman.  Why not?  The touched the woman.  Why not set it in motion.  Let destiny decide if it came to fruition. 

She Who Must Not be Named lessened the density of her body altering her phase shift and floated up into the air and went through the ceiling of the current room and came into another room that made her pause.

She saw a dwarf – this would be Tyrion Lannister; the same one she had seen on the beach in Dorne with the Queen – riding a woman whose shed garb told the robed woman she must be a Dothraki female.  Tyrion was riding her back and whooping calling out “I’m the Stallion who mounts the world.”  The woman whinnied and rose up on her knees and pretended to try and dislodge the dwarf.  The Cowled woman noticed the woman had a butt plug in her ass that had real horse hair stitched into it. 

She Who Must Not Be Named eyebrows knitted.  What could that signify?  A fertility right?

She Who Must Not Be Named looked before the fireplace and saw two more Dothraki women on their sides dong sixty-nine.  She had learned that phase in the world of Thomas Covenant.  Humans were most inventive when it came to sex.  She noticed they too had butt plugs with real horse hair inserted into their anuses.  They grunted and snuffled obviously enjoying themselves.

Tyrion called out.  “Don’t wear yourselves out Tasi, Qissi.  When I get done riding and fucking Withi I will be mounting you two again.”  One of the Dothraki women released the ass cheek she was clawing and lifted her arm up and then gave a thumb’s up.  At this moment, the dwarf lost his balance falling off the woman.  He fell off the woman backward flipping down to the ground.  He knocked himself unconscious.  The Dothraki woman spun around and tried to revive the man.  The Cowled woman looked into the man.  He was merely knocked out and not concussed.

She Who Must Not Be Named shook her head walking out the room and through the door.  Human mating rituals were indeed most strange.

She walked down two more hallways and then paused before the thick oaken door.  Yes.  She was indeed in deep sleep.  She walked through the door and into the midnight dark of the teenager’s room.

The Cowled woman walked over to the table.  She focused and from sub-space she called forth the satchel she had copied from the traitors.  She sat the satchel with the betrayer’s correspondence.  It was in code.  Missandei had the ability to break the code.  She would leave it to the fates as to whether or not the girl could do it.

Again she stopped to look at the girl from Naath.  She was truly fascinated by the teenager.  She was still so innocent and pure.  She did not seem to be tainted with _any_ of the traits that blighted the human race and the spirits that inhabited the world.  She Who Must Not Be Named had her flaws and they had caste her down into the pit for agonizing millenniums of pure hell.  She moved slowly to the bed of the sleeping teenager.

She Who Must Not Be Named got slowly on her knees and looked at the sleeping woman.  She was truly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  She started to reach out and touch her face.

No.  I will not corrupt her with my touch.  I long ago forfeited that right with my greed and sin.  Still she stayed and looked at the young woman sleep for another half hour.  The Cowled woman moved her head to closely examine the teen’s face from every angle. 

The woman’s innocence truly touched her.  She sighed.  The girl longed for a true love to find and love her.

Ellisìynæ Märiynéll rose up slowly.  She wondered if she had every truly loved.  There was a flash of white light and a black hole appeared with green bands of light streaming out of it.  Bands constantly swirling out from the black circle that looked as if it was miles away and yet was only a heartbeat away.  The small woman stepped into the worm hole and she was gone.


	39. Arrivals and Departures

 Chapter 39

Arrivals and Departures

Oberyn / Arya / Eddard / Missandei / Jon / Ygritte / Ice King / Daenerys

 

**Oberyn**

The horses nickered as they were brushed down for the evening.  Oberyn had always found comfort in taking care of his mounts.  They were loyal to him and he always enjoyed caring for the horses he rode.  He looked out at the Kingswood off in the hazy distance to the East.  The vast woods still full of primal uncut forests.  He loved looking at the tall oaks, ash and maples soaring to the heights.  The trees rising to between seventy and a hundred feet in height.  Their trunks close to five feet in diameter.

Their broad canopies giving tight coverage over the wildly spread trees.  He loved the variation of color of the leaves and thickness of the canopy with the interspersed ash and maple trees.  The widely spaced trees allowed for large swaths of underbrush and brambles.  He knew the undergrowth was filled with vague animal paths traveled by deer, boar and wild goats and sheep.  He had often wanted to hunt in those woods.  He knew that bear, cougars, wolves and it was rumored that saber tooth cats and woodland lions still lived in its core.  The challenge and danger called to his martial nature.

He moved to the other side of his horse.  He took his pick out and looked at the hooves on that side.  He removed several small stones that had lodged in the groove of the horseshoes.  He checked the frog on each foot and found them to be not black and hard to the touch.  They were healthy.  He picked up his curry comb from his saddle bag and began to come out his horse’s coat. The horse tossed his head slightly cropping the grass underneath his muzzle.

Oberyn loved his homeland of Dorne and its arid vistas of dry plains and stunted wattles of trees.  In his land, the predominate color was a pale brown with pale greens in colored swaths.  It was wild and untamed in a wide open way.  Here the land was many hues of green.  The growth of the plants were not stunted by sun, wind and lack of moisture.  In Dorne the grasses and trees fought the land for life where the vegetation here was allowed to grow luxuriant and profuse.  His horse pawed the ground to bring up succulent green morsels to graze upon as its muzzle moved slightly to find new shunts of verdant grass to crop as his master continued cleaning his main and tail.

Oberyn remembered his parting with his daughters.  They had been unhappy to being left behind but he had determined it was best for them and the realm to be left in their homeland.  He was still pissed with his youngest daughters for taking their wives into the red wastes.  Myrcella and Arianna had handled themselves exemplarily in combat actually Oberyn had to admit.  Still, Oberyn knew that probably had more to do with luck than anything else.  Combat was full of random chance.  But, taking their wives into the midst of combat had been foolish.  He would never bring Ellaria into harm’s way.

He paused in his thoughts.  Arianne and Myrcella were of totally different temperament than his sweet consort.  His daughter’s mates were fiery and he was not surprised they had sought out combat.  Ellaria was fierce in the bedroom but not in the open fields of combat.  The thought of going out into the field with Oberyn would not even cross his sweetie’s mind.

He would have been much quicker to forgive his daughters if his brother Doran had not chewed his ass four times already now for putting his daughter Arianna into harm’s way.  He was sure more chewing outs were waiting in his future.  It did not matter Arianna had insisted in traveling with his daughters.  The woman was as headstrong as his own daughters.  They did not want to part from each other especially when danger was in the air. 

He was sure that now that Myrcella and Arianna had tasted combat they would desire to travel with their wives in the future when combat was required.  He had not told his brother, Doran, that the genie was most likely out of the bottle now.  His daughters’ wife would not be denied in her desires to go with her sand snake wives into combat.  Myrcella would also demand it.  They had proven themselves.  Doran might not admit it but Oberyn would.  Once one survived your first combat your chances of death in combat dropped markedly.  Once one had experience in combat that experience would allow one to avoid the pitfalls of combat that led to death.

Tested now, Arianne and Myrcella would be wildcats demanding to accompany their wives.  Dorea and Loreza had weathered his rebukes but he saw the fire in them.  They would be bringing their wives with them when they went into the field again.  Oberyn accepted the inevitability of it.

With his eldest, Obara, she was still in her honeymoon time with Cersei.  They had been wedded just before he traveled north.  Cersei was still in training even though she had long surpassed her master and Oberyn in strength, speed and raw skill.  Her trainer had still not determined she could take up metal weapons.  She still bitched and snarled about it but Oberyn knew it was all for show.

Cersei continued to do all she was tasked with a snarl and sneer bidding her time.  She was something fearsome now and she knew it.  All knew it.  She was the fulfillment of prophecy Oberyn knew.  He remembered the sand witch’s prophecies.  He had talked to Myrion Dwellen and he too agreed.  Oberyn had not yet mentioned his theory to anyone else.  When the time came, there would be push back if from nowhere else but from House Dayne.  Cersei would prove herself.  Both Oberyn and Myrion knew it.

To Oberyn’s surprise Cersei had acquiesced to the demands of Myrion.  The woman had definitely changed since her arrival in Dorne.  She was still fiery and her tongue could flail the skin off your bones with her wicked tongue.  A tongue that Obara was using every night to quite good affect he could hear at night when he and Ellaria sometimes walked the grounds late at night before turning in.

Of course his eldest daughter was coming over to his home and regaling both him and his sweet Ellaria on how good Cersei was in the sack.  She had taken to the kinky sex that Obara craved like a duck to water.  The woman loved being fucked bowlegged with a big thick strap-on and loved ATM and A2P.  Cersei gladly pulled her pussy or asshole open for Obara’s fist.  She loved to be roughed up.  Obara was in heaven.

She was in heaven even more when Cersei proved to be an easy switch and loved fucking the hell out of Oberyn’s eldest.  They both loved to be slapped all over, hair pulled, spit on and choked out.  Ellaria was drooling over what she was hearing.  She dearly wanted to fuck Cersei something fierce.  Oberyn guessed he should be shocked but he was not. He doubted he would ever be lucky but he too desired to fuck the fiery beautiful blond along with everyone else.

There was a sticking point that Obara had run into.   Cersei would get all flustered and cry out she was not enough for Obara when Oberyn’s daughter tried to broach the subject of fucking family members and the young cadets that longed to fuck Cersei.  Oberyn’s daughter had hoped the sweet bonding with Ellaria in the Officer’s Sauna had showed that Cersei was ready for open an open relationship of Obara and Cersei sharing women in their bed.

Ellaria had consoled Obara.  She told her daughter of her heart to only be patient.  Cersei would come around.  Obara needed to remember that Cersei came from a repressed upbringing.  The culture north of Dorne was very prudish.  Cersei needed time.  She was a pure slut inside and her love for Obara would shine through.  Cersei just needed more time to be totally secure in the burning love she and Obara shared.  Soon they would be sharing many sluts in their bed.  Ellaria the first one! She had crowed making Obara smile.

Obara would be patient.  Cersei was from the prudish North.  Obara would slowly show that their love was unbreakable and total.  With that kind of love they could and should partake of pleasure with other women freely.  In Dorne everyone was free with the sharing of physical pleasure.  All wanted to share the pleasures of the flesh with their cherished ones.

After listening to Ellaria, Obara knew if she was patient it would be well repaid.  She had reached over and petted her father’s hand.  “She will love you to father.  You wait and see.”

“I think a heyna and lion lying together has a greater chance, Obara” Oberyn had joked back.  He would love to share love and life with Cersei but he would understand if she could never get over their past.  He had been very cruel to her.  He still cringed at some of the things he had wanted to do the woman before he got to see the real woman that existed so deep down inside Cersei even she was not aware of the fine woman that she had become.

Cersei had endured almost two decades of abuse from Robert Baratheon.  To be raped constantly and physically abused must have reduced her adore for males.  Men had not been nice to Cersei.  Add to that the way her own father abused her it was sad.  Oberyn still remembered Cersei falling apart when Daenerys in fit of pique had fired a barb at Cersei about sending her back to Tywin Lannister her father.  It was a flippant barb by the Queen.  Cersei had been spewing bile back at the Queen.  That one remark gelded Cersei.  As soon as those words reached her ears Cersei fell into a dead faint and when she awoke she was a beaten cur.  Gods what did that man do to her!

Oberyn banished those bad thoughts and smiled.  Cersei had become a cherished member of the Martell family. Oberyn had come to truly love the woman like a sister and his sweet paramour lounged to fuck the former Lannister and his daughter.  She was always talking about them which made his blood run hot.  He loved banging his sweet love while she cried out Cersei’s name.  That just made him fuck Ellaria harder and made her scream louder in her orgasms. 

Oberyn knew that Cersei was woman who had sworn off cock.  Robert Baratheon had smacked and raped that desire out of her.  Jaime leaving her for Brienne of Tarth must have hurt deeply and been another nail in the coffin of her desires for men. 

Oberyn thought back on his daughter issues.  If he could not bring some of his daughters north with him he dare not bring any of them.  He had reasons to not bring his eldest or his two youngest daughters.  They now had the responsibilities of wives to protect and care for.  If had needed his daughters he would have brought them but with the forces marching north a few less warriors was not critical. 

He knew if he did not bring one he could not bring any of his daughters.  The rancor that would cause among them would not serve any purpose.  They all craved to prove themselves on the field of combat.  He also had another reason to leave his daughters behind.  Of all the houses currently marching north only his house was able to leave behind the next generation of military and political leaders to make sure all remained calm in their home territories. 

House Baratheon had their scions either in exile or marching north.  House Tyrell had their future heirs in Winterfell of all places.  He had a sneaking suspicion that those two went there of their own free will.  He knew that Olenna was crafty as an old fox and had her fingers in that somehow.  What the advantage was he could not fathom at first.  Loras was in love with Renly.  Robb was to marry Karstark’s daughter.

Then he heard through a jackal that had heard it from a moth that Margaery and Sansa had formed a union.  This would be a pairing of two mighty houses.  If the union was in Dorne it would be no matter but in the conservative North?  More shocking yet it seemed to have the full blessing of Eddard Stark.  This almost dumbfounded Oberyn.  Oberyn had checked the genealogy records and indeed Eddard was not of Dorne ancestry.

Where had Eddard developed such enlightened thinking?  He knew the man was without equal on the battlefield (present company excepted of course) but to think he was a brother in thought as well made Oberyn look at the man with new eyes.  He would look into Eddard’s eyes when the time came to see for himself.  He had wondered for a month now if the Queen was not playing some Game of Thrones with Eddard Stark.  That she had formed some hidden league with the man to draw their forces to the North.  He was too loyal to speak any of his suspicions aloud.  He trusted Daenerys Targaryen explicitly. 

Oberyn had become convinced that Winterfell would be only a way stop on the march to the Wall.  The Queen seemed to believe in the old legends.  If Daenerys believed in them then she had Oberyn almost believing in things that could not exist.  Could they?

He knew that House Baratheon was too staid and unimaginative to see such convoluted plots.  Mace Tyrell bless his soul was just willing to be led to where he needed to go.  He would discover the truth soon enough he supposed when he had it revealed to him.  He would fight his Queen’s enemies wherever they may be and whomever they may be.  Mace may be unimaginative but he was loyal.

Oberyn looked around at his surroundings as the sun started to head toward to the horizon.  The slanting rays of the sun made for long shadows over the rolling hills. His own horse casting a long shadow.  He was in the Sperling Highlands.  The hills only three to five hundred feet in height with gentle sloops.  The people had settled here when the first men came across the land bridge before it was smashed. 

As he had moved North the land slowly turned more green and lush.  Here the land was filled with rolling redolent green grass for their horses to pasture on.  He had left Sunspear and traveled along the coast in the wide pass between the Windshorne Mountains and the Greenblood River.  Oberyn had looked at the mountains that rebels and guerrilla fighters had used as a redoubt by the men of his Dorne when first fighting the First Men, then the Andals and finally the Targaryen’s when another force had once again attempted to tame the untamable. 

Many a foe had died in the mountain valleys and craggy tors of the Windshorne Mountains.  They were not tall with only a height of three to five thousand feet but they were wild and inaccessible unless you knew the hidden tracks.  The breezes off the shore precipitating out and providing ample rainfall to allow for scrub oak and live oaks all twisted in shape from the hollowing winds working through the craggy slopes. 

The wild land and its luxuriant growth providing many places to hide and plan attacks.  Any enemy that attempted to climb up into the mountains and valleys were ambushed repeatedly until exhausted and retreated back to the flatlands.

They had passed Shandystone with its well that had dried up over two hundred years ago.  They were traveling light having sent their wagon trains up the Princess’s pass with the Queen’s peace holding sway over lower Westeros.  The trains had left six weeks ago to travel to the Rosewood and then up to King’s Landing.  He knew that there they would be staged into other long wagon trains already moving north up the King’s Highway towards the Riverlands and beyond.

They had passed the conjuncture of rivers and then traveled up The Scourge and headed deeper up the peninsula of Dorne.  They had reached Godsgrace and rested two days to let their horses rest and build up strength for the continued long march.  They traveled up to the headwaters of the Scourge River and then sat off overland in the wild scrub of the Dornesh Hawk dunes.  They traveled the western track to the coast.  There they headed up the peninsula to Yronwood and rested again to let the horses and riders gather themselves. 

He spent nearly two weeks traversing up the Boneway to the sad summer castle of the Targaryen’s at Summerhall.  The birth place of Rhaegar Targaryen.  So much lost potential and possibilities had occurred when the castle burned down.  He journeyed just past Summerhall to the valley now called the Vale of Tears and followed the major stream of the Switchback Willows glen.  He and his cavalry went down the valley cutting through the spur called the Dugway Range. 

He left the mountains the next day and led his horses at a full gallop onto the rolling hills of the Grassy Vale.  The hills rolling to the west in gentle swales covered with thick grass. The horses nickered loudly enjoying the wide open spaces after being hemmed in by mountains as they traversed the valleys.

They moved over the low piedmont hills that ran generally from southeast to northwest.  The hills gentle and gradually lowering in elevation.  Three days later at noon they broke onto the plains that bordered the town Grassy Vale which was controlled by Lord Elwood Meadows.  He greeted Oberyn and his cavalry warmly.  Oberyn was pleased to see that Daenerys had left stores of grain and fresh food and fatted aurochs with specific instructions to rest and feast and recoup his troops strength. 

Oberyn saw that the Queen understood that a well fed and rested military force was a much stronger force.  He spent a day with his command eating and feasting.  He discovered that the leader of the city was a fairly decent man.  He was too old to be leading his tithe on the march north but he was genial and pleasant.  Maybe these Stormlanders were not so bad Oberyn thought to himself.

The next day after the feast he proceeded apace towards King’s Landing.  He was surprised to see at evening that a camp was setup with food and tents already waiting for his arrival.  Women and men too old to fight and teenage boys and girls manned the camp.  Daenerys was involving all in the defense of her realm.  This would make them feel a much stronger bond to her efforts.  She was not conscripting their service but paying good wages.  Her largesse from the conquering of Essos was impressive indeed.  The persons were happy to serve being paid for their services instead of being compelled.  The Queen was a most brilliant tactician Oberyn was seeing.

Gods, Robert Baratheon had _sucked_ as King!  Hell, had Westeros ever had a King or Queen the equivalent of Daenerys Targaryen the First of Her Name.  He wracked his brain and came up with no one.

 On the fifth day they reached Fawnton where a large camp was setup along with a stable with spare horses that could be changed out for any mounts that were worn down or threatening to become lame.  Each night as the light cavalry moved forward Oberyn would find a camp waiting for him.  He was impressed.  He had wondered why the Queen wanted to know the route he would take to come to King’s Landing out of the several possible routes.  Now he knew.  The people were friendly and seemed anxious to help him reach King’s Landing and support their Queen.

Oberyn had been most pleased to find comely young lasses and fair young men coming of age to take to his bed each night.  Many of his warriors found willing companionship with the locals.  This was helping to build a stronger bond between disparate people.  Oberyn made sure that the commands were in place that any non-consensual use of force in sexual relations would be most harshly punished.  After several cases and severe lashings the troop understood that Oberyn was deadly serious.  Repeat offenders would be scourged with scallop shells.  There was no repeat offenders.

Oberyn reflected on this as he patted down his horse for the evening.  Last night had been another camp with a small stable of horses to be switched out as necessary.  The stables manned by Dothraki.  They were excellent horse tenders and were rough and guttural.  Oberyn liked them immensely.  He had taken a brother and sister to his bed and enjoyed himself immensely.  He especially enjoyed seeing the girl fuck her brother with wild abandon as he nailed her ass to the furs and flooded her womb with his cum as she wailed.  Then they DP the willing filly.  Maybe he and Ellaria would make a trip to the Dothraki Sea.

When they reached the Rosewood they took to it and made good time.  Again he found regular camps to aid the many travelers moving generally North but with some traffic of soldiers, sappers and support personnel moving South to support the camps.  The camps by the Kingswood close to the road.  The Queen had made it clear the forest was not to be touched.  Large supplies of coal and coke had been brought in for the nightly fires and cooking pits.  In nine days he reached the King’s Gate at midday.  He had been long gone from his sprawling city.  He had not missed it.  Its large size and squalor did not please him.

He was even less pleased to see Mace and his two oldest sons waiting for him by the gate to greet him.  He was happy to see Willas though.  He and the man had been long distance friends despite the fact that Oberyn had accidently led to his being crippled at a tourney.  Willas was even keeled and did not have an overarching ego.  The same could not be said of his father or brother. 

Mace was not a threat on the tourney field but his middle son, Garland, was indeed quite skilled and accomplished.  He did not have the flare of Loras but he was with his sister in Winterfell.  Probably deflowering young men.  Lucky lad.  Oberyn rode up to the gate.

Oberyn knew himself.  That he too had an overweening ego that was the equal of those he groused about.  All great warriors needed it.  Else, you would not survive long on the fields of combat fighting other supremely gifted and confident warriors.  There was one huge difference between the Tyrells and Oberyn.  He had every right to have an outsized ego!  He was a master of the spear that had no equal.  He had pushed and pushed himself nearly his whole adult life.  He had a singular goal that only his brother and Ellaria knew.  He would avenge his sweet sister Elia.  He would one day track down Gregor Clegane.  On that day Oberyn would have his revenge on the “Mountain”. 

“How nice of you arrive Oberyn … finally” Mace called up to Oberyn as his horse approached the Tyrell greeting party.  He saw Alerie Hightower appraising him.  She was neutral in her facial expressions.  He saw Olenna standing off to the side.  His eyebrow cocked at the change he saw in the true ruler of Highgarden.  Last time he had seen her she had been stopped in the back and used a cane.  Now she stood straight and proud.  She seemed full of vigor and her whole demeanor made her look younger than her years.  Her gaze shifted among the parties.  Oberyn knew she was gauging and judging all present.

“Yes.  Some us of rode warhorses to King’s Landing and not royal carriages.  One has to stay battle harden you know.”

Mace looked askance up at Oberyn.  “Do tell.”  He looked Oberyn up and down.  “Hummm, don’t see any extra muscle there lad … might want to rethink that.”

Oberyn shook his head.  “Are your youngest children still safe in Winterfell?”  Oberyn was truly curious.  He had been on the road for slightly more than eleven weeks.

Mace scowled.  Olenna stepped up.  “Yes.  Eddard and Daenerys both have hostages of great value.  Both would _never_ deem to harm their hostages.”

Oberyn caught the inflection even if Olenna’s son did not.  Anyone with eyes knew that the young Queen had given her heart to the young comely lass of the North.  It was only a matter of time before they consummated their love.  Oberyn had bet heavily that it would be in Winterfell when they did the nasty for the first time.  Arya being on her home turf should turn the tide in her favor and Oberyn’s wallet.

Olenna’s choice of phrasing had Oberyn smirking in his knowledge.  Did Margaery’s parents know that their daughter had a loved one at Winterfell?  That the person that Margaery loved was a woman.  That Margaery had given her heart to Sansa Stark.  If her parents did hear of her daughter falling in love they would assume it was with Robb.  Oberyn smirked.  He would love to see the look on Mace and Alerie’s faces when they discovered that their daughter was in love with a woman.  Gods that would be stupendous!  Hell, they still had not grasped that Loras was bisexual and in love with Renly Baratheon.

Those thoughts made Oberyn stop.  Eddard had two gay daughters.  He was anxious now to go to Winterfell.  He needed to see how old staid and stick up his ass Eddard Stark was handling that bit of news.  That would be interesting to see.  Two gay daughters.  That would drive Eddard mad!  He had to see that!

“You have missed important war council meetings Oberyn.  Shame you couldn’t be here to partake of them.”

“Yes indeed.  Of course you missed the meetings I shared with the Queen that prepared for her landing in Dorne like Nymeria so many years ago.  I was there at the beginning.”

Mace stiffened.

“It was Dorne she came to. Not Highgarden.  She probably sent ravens but you were too busy smelling the roses I suppose.”

Garlan ground his teeth.  Olenna stepped in sighing.  “Boys boys … this unseemly cockfighting should be put down.  Get your hands off your cocks.  I am sure you all have big mighty cocks.  Men have been telling lasses that six inches equals a foot since the dawn of time.  Let’s save our strength and spunk for the enemy of the realm and not each other.”

Even Oberyn was taken aback a little at the mouthy granddame.  All quieted down.

He saw the Queen and Arya riding war horses up from the gates of the King’s Gate.  Again Oberyn was taken by how martial the young woman seemed.  She was just twenty now and she carried herself like a true warrior.  She had nearly seventy five bells in her hair now with her recent victories.  He had been told by his jackals that she had so many in actuality that she could not wear them all.  She had her now famous rune sword in its scabbard on her back.  She was beautiful with the sun glinting and shining off her white hair and silver bells.

By her side he saw Arya and was surprised by the change in the girl.  She now seemed the equal of the Queen somehow.  She had a Braavosi style sword at her hip and she too carried a broadsword on her back.  She wore dark leathers and tunic that made her look every inch the warrior of the North.  Oberyn knew that those two would be almost unstoppable on the battle field fighting back to back.

Oberyn openly appraised them both.  Arya caught the look and glared back at him and moved her horse closer to Dany.  Good she was jealous.  He knew that the Queen needed a filly with fire in her loins to keep her in check.  He had not fought the Queen in a long time and wanted to again spar with her and her future Queen.  He was confident … well, pretty confident he could take them.  He had gotten in some good strikes.  The Queen had merely gotten lucky all those times her sword had whacked his body hard.

Soon the Queen was before him after dismounting as he met her on the ground.  They embraced and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  He dare not kiss her cheek with the Stark girl glaring daggers at him.  He smirked.  His legend had proceeded him! 

He greeted both women warmly.  Arya was stiff at first but when he was pleasant and gallant with her and Dany she started to relax.  He had not looked at the Queen again with leering eyes to put Arya at ease.  He bent down and whispered in Arya’s ear when the Queen was talking with Olenna.  “I fully support you and Dany becoming lovers and becoming her Queen.”  He rose up and saw the girl blushing and looking over at Dany with longing.  She then turned back to him and smiled great big.

He had another member in his camp.  Too bad he wouldn’t be shagging her or the Queen.  He knew gold standard lesbians when he saw them even if Dany had some dross in her standard.  The dross was a fading relic of the past.

He saw Daenerys looking at his entourage.

“Where are you sand snake daughters?  By the way, I am outlaying bastardy.  No more will children be punished for the sins of their fathers.”

Oberyn laughed.  “In Dorne that last name is held with pride.  I cherish and love my daughters no matter their heraldry or lack thereof.  Do not put the sins of the North on our doorstep.  We remember the ways of the Andels.  We love all our children.  Equally.

Daenerys looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  “Then maybe I will have you visit the Great Houses to teach them the new way.”

“Hummmm … yes Ellaria and I would could do that … that is an awful lot of pussy and cock to sample my Queen.”

“ _You_ are a _horndog_ Oberyn!” the Queen cried out good naturedly.  Arya eyed the man with embarrassment and saddled closer to the Queen and pressed into the Targaryen.  The Queen started and smiled and wrapped her arm around the Stark girl.

“I think I must defend my royal hostage from your lascivious advances you cad!” The Queen called out to Oberyn good naturedly.  Arya beamed at the Queen. 

 _Geez_ Oberyn thought to himself.  Could those two be any more obvious and still oblivious at the same time?

The Queen pressed him on why his daughters were not in the vanguard.  He explained to the Queen his rational.  She was placated but made it clear she wanted to meet them after the battles were fought.  She had met two with Myrcella and Obara at the Battleborne Academy but wanted to meet the others and see them all together to get to know them.

They were separated by a short distance from the Tyrells who were now talking to Tyrion and Missandei who had walked up to them.   With them were Barristan and Syrio who had been engaged by Garlan over fighting techniques.  Barristan told him he would be free to join in their morning practice sessions.  They would be ceasing soon as they prepared to march North.

Oberyn leaned closer to the Queen.  “I look to be taking my fight to your enemies my Queen.  Whether they be in Winterfell or at the Wall.”

To her credit Daenerys did not bat an eye while Arya looked shocked at the truth being clearly stated.

“I see.  Have you shared your insights with anyone Oberyn?”

“Only with Ellaria but I assume you too have someone special you share your deepest insights and thoughts with.”

He smirked on the inside seeing both women’s cheeks redden.  _When were they going to start fucking_!

“I have told no one else my Queen.  I don’t care where you lead us.  I just want to put my metal against your enemies.  In fact I am relieved, I just could not conceive of Eddard Stark ever being an enemy of the realm.  I am not sure the man could even conceive of treason against the throne.”

“Am I not right Arya?”

The girl’s shoulders straightened and fire came into her eyes at the perceived slight.  She started to move forward.

“Arya … stay” the Queen said touching the teenager’s arm and the girl immediately stilled and looked at Daenerys calming down.  “Oberyn tonight I am having probably my last Clatch of Confidents meeting in my quarters.  Please join us.  My confidents who include Olenna and now you since you are here.”

Oberyn felt his chest swell.  _Take that Mace Tyrell_!  “I would be honored my Queen.  You are truly Nymeria reborn.”

“No I am Daenerys Targaryen first of my name –but—I appreciate the thought.  It is a great compliment.  Let us ride north and defeat the true enemy of the realm and then solve the problems of the realm.”

Oberyn smiled.  He could think of several problems that could be solved.

“And I want to wipe from your mind any thoughts of belittling or taking down of Highgarden or Casterly Rock.”

Oberyn’s smile faltered just a little.

Soon the greetings were over and everyone started on their way.  He had his eye on a new potential conquest.  He followed his next potential bedmate as she strolled to some stalls selling fabric for dresses and blouses.  He was surprised he had not noticed her before.  It was like he had totally overlooked the girl in the past. 

He would no more.  The sweet teenager girl went to some stalls selling pretty fabric that she ran over her finger and she pressed against her cheek. She must be contemplating a new dress to have made for herself.  She looked alluring her current red dress that was cross strapped that exposed delicious shoulders and the tops of her full C-cup breast.  The girl’s breast seemed even larger on the small woman.  Being petite had its advantages sometimes Oberyn thought with a leer of conquest.

Her dark skin reminded her of Sarella’s mother who had been a Summer Islander captain.  She was not quite as dark and a full foot and then some shorter but that only added to her allure.  Oberyn admired women in all their forms.  He bet she loved her sex rough.  He licked his lips preparing to move in and seduce the girl. 

He saw the girl start to move down the street to the next stall that sold lace and bunting.  He started to move forward already lining up the platitudes he would use to seduce the comely lass into his bed.  He wondered if she was a virgin.  The thought excited him.  He started to move forward to accost his bedmate for the night.

Oberyn staggered his body reeling backwards.  He felt like his body had slammed into a granite wall.  He had hit something that seemed to slam him back with a savage directed force.  What had hit him Oberyn had no idea.  Oberyn had the wind knocked out of his lungs and was stunned as he landed hard on his ass.  Stunned he shook his head to see what he had run into.

He saw before him a woman no taller than Missandei. The woman was if anything smaller than the petite girl.  In fact she made the scribe seem actually tall.  This figure stood still as death.  She regarded him without any movement.  He swore that she did not even seem to be breathing.  This lack of motion creeped out Oberyn.  His hackles were raised up high on his neck.  The woman had on a simple green robe with a deep cowl.  The arms of the robe covered her hands so only the tip of the small fingers were visible on her small hands.  The woman’s feet were bare and covered in mud.  He was shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs from his head his hands behind him supporting his weight as he leaned back staring up at the small woman. 

This woman was thin were the Naathi had womanly curves.  How had hitting this slip of a girl stunned him so bad?  He felt like he had fallen off a horse and then had it stomp him hard in the ribs and chest with its steel shod feet.

Oberyn started to get is body prepared to rise back up.  _He would put this upstart skinny Silent Sister wannabe in her place_!

One instant this girl—no— _thing_ was ten feet in front of him.  She seemed to distort and twist and now she was straddling him with her legs on each side of his hips.  She had moved so fast he had not seen her move.  NO!  One moment she had been ten feet in front of him the next instant she was upon him!  The woman now had gripped this tunic and twisted her clenched fist making his shirt into a garrote.  Oberyn felt his breath nearly completely choked off!

Oberyn started to bring his arms up to break the girl’s grip but he felt his body lifted off the ground like he was a ragdoll and shook so hard his teeth clacked hard and he felt his neck snap giving him painful whiplash.  Twice, thrice he was jerked violently and effortlessly by this demon!

Suddenly, the cowled face was pressed into his face nose to nose.  All he saw was deep impenetrable shadows with two eerie green glowing pools of hate and death.

Oberyn’s arms were slack now his body completely defeated.  _She was some kind of demon_!  Oberyn had fought men that were giants that walked the Earth and their strength was like a babe’s compared to the strength he had just felt.

“You will not touch Missandei’s purity with your vile, evil twisted thoughts or body.”  The voice was light as if disembodied.  It echoed like the woman was in a deep abyss or a deep well.  It was hollow and cold as the grave.

Oberyn was shaken like a baby again his head snapping so hard he nearly blacked out.

“You are in the Queen’s service.  I will spare you.”  Oberyn thought the woman’s voice sounded like it was echoing up out of an empty tomb.  The voice echoed around Oberyn.  He noticed that no one seemed to notice his plight.  Somehow his tormentor was shielding his attack from all other persons walking the street.  “Once, I killed your kind, skinning the very skin and visceral off your vile bodies one layer at a time while I kept your minds alive to suffer each second of your deaths.”

The woman paused.  For a moment this cowled demoness seemed as if she was lost in her thoughts reliving what she was telling Oberyn.  “It was exquisite.”

The cowled woman turned to look at Missandei who was making a purchase and laughing gaily.  The woman’s grip on Oberyn’s tunic relaxed suddenly.  This demoness stared hard at Missandei.  Her grip on Oberyn relaxed even more.

 _Oh my gods.  She is in love with Missandei_.  _This demon is in love with the small scribe_!

The head turned back to gaze at him with murderous intent.  “Do I have your word you will not touch or harm Missandei?”

Oberyn shook his head “yes”.  He grimaced at the severe pain in his neck.  His whole body felt like he had been stoned.

He was snatched to his feet so fast he did not realize he had been put on his feet losing his balance.  The woman’s grip on his upper arm was frightening in its strength and the pain it flooded his body with.  He got his balance.  He wavered.  All his joints screamed in pain from the severe whiplash his body had been subjected too.  He had a killer headache and his vision was blurred.

The tiny woman released him.  She looked up at him.  From deep in her cowl the green pools flared.  Oberyn gasped.  All his pain disappeared.  His abused body had been healed.

“I will know if you break your promise.  I will kill you.”

Oberyn had to admire that.  Direct and to the point.

“I will keep my promise.  What choice do I have?”

The woman looked at him steadily.  “Yes.  You are not Thomas Covenant … but you will keep your word.”

The woman seemed to simply vanish.

Oberyn rubbed his badly bruised arm.  She hadn’t healed that.  A reminder of her might he knew.  Well.  Tonight would be interesting when he attended the Clatch of Confidents in Daenerys room.  A meeting attended by Missandei.  Each time he would look at the young scribe from Naath he would be desperately making sure to not think lascivious thoughts toward the woman.

 _What a thrill kill_.

 

**Arya**

Arya was at the council table watching the Great Houses at work or maybe that was not working.  They were sniping at each other and the jealousy between them was extremely obvious.  With her having been raised in the North she had not seen such rancor.  When her father met with his subjects and vassal lords there was none of this backbiting and arguing. 

True she did not set at her father’s council table but she would have heard of any true rancor.  The gossip webs among the courtesans and ‘those in the know’ were alive in King’s Landing repeating the bubbling backbiting and hostility that was being exhibited in this confluence of the Great Houses.  In Winterfell there was no such rancor.  It made for boring times.  Times were not boring in King’s Landing.

Arya could maybe see some of it.  In the North all were beneath her father and the House of Stark.  Here in the South these men were used to being supreme in their home constituency.  They were not used to being doubted or argued with.  If her father was here he would be only one equal among many.  She still believed that her father would show decorum and restraint.

Oberyn was rolling his eyes and making snide comments to both Mace and the two Baratheons.  He made it clear that he considered Dorne to be far superior to the Houses that bordered his home territory.

It was strange what a change a day could make.  Last night when he had entered Dany’s chambers to be part of the Clatch of Confidents Oberyn had been subdued.  He was nervous and he seemed afraid of Missandei of all people.  He shook her hand like it was burning him and he actually stuttered a few times when talking to the small sweet scribe.  He had sat as far away from Missandei as possible.  For some reason he kept rubbing his upper arm.

It was most strange.  He was known for being a lover of all male and female flesh. 

Today was a different matter.  He was back to being confident and arrogant.

House Tyrell and Baratheon were coaching a slow steady advance north where Oberyn wanted to make a mad dash up North and to come before Riverrun and Winterfell and pull them down.

Daenerys had let him rant and rave about being aggressive.  She let the great houses backbite and belittle each other.  Arya knew she was letting them vent and tear at each other.  They were spending their passion and verve on each other.  When she was ready to tell them her goals they would be already worn out from their own infighting. 

Arya had heard Daenerys last night telling Oberyn she admired his aggressive nature and wanted to make sure he counterbalanced the risk averse leaders of Highgarden and the Stormlands.

Oberyn knew he was playing a murmurs role for the Queen and did not care.  He was more than happy to be the attack dog for his Queen.  His aggressive stance and suggestions would make the Queen’s more reasonable approach seem like the right tact to take.  Again, Arya admired how Dany worked everyone like a master of Cyvasse. She moved her pieces in such a way to guarantee checkmate for herself.  Each move of her pieces bringing her closer to the goals she had set.  She was a master tactician.

Dany had only three equals as far as Arya could see.  Olenna who was now part of her inner circle and was fiercely backing the small Queen.  Tyrion with his great intelligence and devious cunning.  And lastly her father was the equal of the great Queen.  Arya was still shocked that her father had proved so adept at the Game of Thrones.  He had always grimaced and counseled against the very actions he had been doing for over ten months now.  He had been averse to dark room politics.  She knew he had felt he must unite the forces of Westeros to meet the threat of the Ice King at the Wall united and end the threat immediately.  Her father wanted a decisive battle at the wall.  He would win and not have the war move south to ravage Westeros in a protracted war.  The battle would be fought at the Wall.  Defeat was not an option.

Arya was brought out of her reverie about her father and the Game of Thrones by Oberyn putting his hands underneath in his armpits and jerking his elbows up and down.  “Cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck” Oberyn vocalized.  Arya had to give Oberyn credit for playing his role to the hilt.  She saw Mace, Renly and Stannis roll their eyes with Renly flipping the Red Viper the middle finger as an extra bonus.

“I have seen newborn chicks with more balls than the three of you combined” Oberyn barked at his fellow House Lords. 

“Chickens don’t have balls” Stannis told Oberyn seriously.  Renly bowed his head into his hand shaking it moaning “Brother—Brother” he intoned.

“Exactly Stannis.  Without balls you don’t have a cock.  You three couldn’t get a boner if you had to.  Grow some stones and let us rush forth to meet the enemy.  Let us fight the war that the minstrels will sing of for ages of to come.”

Mace looked at his sons sitting at the table with him.  He looked unsure as to his course of action.  Again Arya thought that Highgarden had been very fortunate to have Olenna guiding the House in the background and now Margaery had been groomed to take over the reins of power when the time came.  Though Arya wondered what Margaery and her sister’s future would be.  Whatever it would be, it would be together.

Garlan looked at Oberyn with disdain.  “You have the couth and the manners of a fucking wild boar Oberyn.  I pray you are not representative of Dorne.  Why oh why couldn’t your brother Doran be here.  He is reasonable.”

Oberyn smirked at the Tyrells.  “A boar.  I can live with that.  A wild boar represents strength, audacity and a willingness to fight its foes. That is why I am here.  Doran maintains the peace of Dorne and I fight for the interests of Dorne.  We both know this is a time to fight.  I will fight alone if I must by the Queen’s side.”

Willas shook his head at Oberyn histrionics.  Arya could see that Willas was merely amused at the back and forth between his family and Oberyn.

Arya watched Dany look at the tableau playing out in front of her. She had her purple eyes lidded watching Oberyn attack and prepare the way for her.

Arya saw Dany straighten and she called out in her calm way that immediately brought the room to heel.

“Gentleman.  I have listened to your counsel and I have determined that we must take a course that is the middle of your very intelligently presented viewpoints.  We must act to meet the threat of our times but we will do so judicially.”

Oberyn started to protest and Dany fixed him with her steely gaze and he bowed his head.  She was the Queen and he was her vassal.  The others around the table saw this and themselves calmed and subconsciously had already prepared themselves to follow the Queen’s will.  Also, the other House Lords enjoyed seeing Oberyn put in his place.

 Arya listened with rapt attention as her Queen laid out her immediate plans and what she expected.  She first put Oberyn in his place and told him that Riverrun would _not_ be overrun.  She was sending three of her most experienced Mercenary companies to surround Riverrun and put it under a loose siege.  They would allow supplies and the regular populace in and out but no further troops.  She would put a block force of another Mercenary company with several troops of Dothraki cavalry at both Inn of the Kneeling Man and the Singing Rocks rapids.  The area was hilly being on the eastern edge of the Highheart piedmont.  The soft hills would provide the heights to block the River Road and harry any advancing troop while riders were sent out to warn of troop movements.

Oberyn stared at the Queen and tipped his head.  Arya loved how her Queen had everything planned ahead of anyone else.

Stannis asked “How do we know your Dothraki can be trusted.  We all know their history of rape and plunder.”

Arya cringed wondering how Dany would answer.

“That is a good question Stannis.  I feel they can be trusted.  I have only put my most trusted and willing to change Dothraki in charge of units.  ‘I am The Mare Who Mounts The World’”. 

Stannis answered back “That is well and good but how does that guarantee that they won’t revert back to form when you attention and gaze is elsewhere.”

“Agreed.  I have killed seven Khals and taken their bells and killed most of their Bloodriders.  I will kill more if I need.  The Dothraki know who their true Khal is.”

Stannis looked at Dany and nodded in acceptance.  Any man had to bow before that kind of prowess.  To become a Khal you had to be a mighty warrior.  Dany had killed seven of those mighty warriors.  She had proven herself over and over to the Dothraki.  The man was stiff necked but that kind of mayhem on one’s enemy was always admired by all.

Dany then told her Lords how she had prepared the way up to the Riverlands on the King’s Highway for their advance with camps located every march day’s distance up the road.  She had been sending out Dothraki and fast surveillance teams throughout the Riverlands and into the lower Neck of Westeros.  She told the Lords that she had had her dragons constantly crisscrossing these two lands and was convinced that all the armed forces had already moved up North to concentrate their strength to Winterfell and beyond to the North.

Eddard knew he had not the strength to fight the forces of Southern Westeros with her added might of Essos at her beck and call.  Her alliances with the Summer Islands and Yi Ti had given her numbers of forces that outnumbered the forces of the North, Riverlands and the Vale by six or seven to one.  He had to fight on a battleground he knew intimately and reduce his lines of supply and communication while extending those same lines for Queen of King’s Landing.

She was advancing her camps up the King’s highway all the way up to deepest penetration of the Bite.  She explained how with a large force of Yi Ti ships and their troops they had taken over the Three Sisters.  They had only taken beachheads and put blocking forces on the main roads.  Dany had gifted the islands with boatloads of herd animals and five Cogs filled with building supplies and carpenters to help the populace build up wood and brick houses.  More trading galleons were filled with finished clothing, simple utensils, stocks to make pens for animals, large staples of cheese, dried beef and barrels of grain for the coming winter.

The populace it was reported were enthusiastically pledging full allegiance to Queen Daenerys.  The Night Lamp lighthouse tower were taken over by her forces and kept fully light.  With the freely given largesse and no threats to his house or future and only a temporary landing, Lord Godric Borrell volunteered the use of his castle, Breakwater to be used as a command post for the Queen’s forces.

From there the fleet moved on and established a beachhead on the shore across the river from Oldcastle.  The beachhead fifty miles to the west of where the marshes of the Neck met the sea.  This beachhead was manned by forces from Yi Ti.  They were moving both north and by east establishing posts and small stockades to establish the future camps for the march north.  They brought with them more grain and jerked meat for the approaching winter.  They gave the food freely winning over the undefended populace.  The people had heard of the Queen’s benevolence but now were becoming believers of it.  More fleets were sailing into the Bite bringing in more supplies to make camps and feed the local populace.  Dany explained how she had already worked with the Reeds and they had sworn duel allegiance to her and Eddard.  They would not oppose her if she did not attack them.

With the local populace now in total support of the Queen, her forces had now concentrated on brining in troops and war material to surge due west to establish another column of support to the King’s Road.  More troops and supplies would be moving north from this new beachhead.

Daenerys told those at the table that the Reeds felt that Eddard Stark would explain himself when the time came.  All snorted but Oberyn and Mace’s children.

The Queen detailed how she was sending long wagon trains of supplies and war material north from many directions now.  She showed all her maps of the North and her advancing forces that would move north and put down the Confederacy. She showed the blocking forces she had positioned outside of all the major populace centers at strategic positions. 

The Queen had the forces of the North outflanked and blocked if they decided to pivot and come back south to fight.  The blocking forces holding the enemy at bay till her dragons could come into play and her main forces move to intercept.  One way or the other the North would be subdued.

When questioned by Stannis about the many wagons filled with dragon glass Dany simply explained she planned for every contingency.  She had conquered **_all_** of Central and Western Essos by doing that.  The rest she had formed alliances with; all the way to the lands of Asshai.  There were rumors of the risen again Ice King.  She would not be caught without weapons to fight that foe. 

She told them she had fought him once and thought she had put him down.  She might have failed she had come to think.  He would be much more wary now.  No matter.  She would defeat him again if they met after she had taken care of her “Eddard problem”.

Mace asked what they would do with Eddard Stark for his treason.  Arya wondered what answer she would provide.

“I will defeat my enemy and then show him mercy … like I did Robert Baratheon.”

Arya saw Oberyn clench his jaw.  He still fumed that the Queen had let him live.  Arya thought it funny how he once hated Cersei and now she was his daughter in law.

“Will you exile him?” Mace pressed.

“He will take the Black.  He is of the North is he not?”

That satisfied the other lords.  Arya knew once they were given proof of the Ice King they would understand her father’s actions and reasoning. 

The Queen said that in one weeks’ time they would be journeying north with the heavy cavalry.  She would meet the challenge of her times.    

The meeting was adjourned with all the Lords of the Houses on board if reluctantly.  Stannis may be stiff and Mace unimaginative but they were loyal and once they had given their allegiance they would give it all.

Arya was again enthralled with how adroitly the Queen handled the situation and her overarching strategic thinking.  She was in league with her father but was still showing enough caution to protect herself if she had read her father wrong.  Of course her father was totally loyal.

Arya had spent the last part of the meeting simply watching Daenerys Targaryen being the most capable leader that Westeros had probably ever seen.  She was beyond skilled and competent on the battlefield and was had proved over and over again she was equally adroit in battle strategy and the working of allies and enemies alike.  The woman seemed to be skilled at all factors of governance.

Arya looked at Dany as she talked.  She favored loose blouses that let her beautiful breast sway and jiggle.  She had seen those same breast naked and flipping wildly as Dany wailed and jackknifed almost violently on her bed masturbating to thoughts of a female lover.  Arya was both jealous and enthralled.  Seeing Dany’s body through Nymeria’s eyes cumming again and again soaked in sweat and cum for several hours every night was intoxicating.  Arya longed to bury her face in the swollen sloppy wet cunt that she saw night after night being fucked expertly by Dany with her fingers and or toys. 

Arya wanted those to be her fingers pumping the Queen’s pussy to so wet orgasms!  Arya had adjusted to seeing and not being able to touch herself while warged into Nymeria.  She would go into a masturbatory frenzy when Nymeria left Dany’s quarters.  Arya felt a little guilty for spying on Dany but it was Dany that induced her Direwolf into her quarters.  She was merely taking advantage of what the Queen had presented Arya.

Arya felt sorrow for the Queen.  To the public she was still casting for the perfect man to marry and make a future king.  They would rule so she could get pregnant with a male heir and all would be well.  Dany would be forced to live a lie to satisfy the realm.  Arya now knew the truth of the Queen’s true desires.  It angered Arya with the thought that even the Queen was being forced to live a lie of her true desires in a mate.  The world sucked sometimes.

Of course, over the last week the sweet masturbation sessions had ceased with the Queen being in constant meetings and training.  She would have meetings late into the night or if no meetings went to bed immediately getting much needed sleep.  The Queen would let Nymeria in and gave her plates of meat and lots of belly rubs which the pleasure hound lapped up.  But no more sex shows.  Arya sighed.  She had come to really love seeing Dany jill off to wailing orgasms every night!

 _Darn the needs of the realm_!  Still, it was allowing Arya to catch up on her sleep.  After masturbating to thoughts of going down on Dany and using those toys on her.

Arya let Nymeria run the grounds or her wolf would forgo that and lounge in front of the fire while her master took care of her needs and jilled off three or five times till her body was soaked in sweat and cum that made the wolf crinkle her nose at the pungent scent.  Humans simply had a high sex drive the Direwolf determined. 

After her master exhausted herself and pulled the covers over her exhausted but satiated body, only then did Nymeria jump up on the bed and lay at her master’s side as she patted her wolf’s head.  The mighty direwolf rumbled in pleasure having her ears scratched.

Arya wondered as she scratched Nymeria ears and felt her wolf rumble in contentment if she should have made an advance on Dany when she asked Arya to massage her shoulders and took off her top. That day still haunted her and what might have been.  Looking back on it Arya was both sure and totally unsure that Dany wanted her to reach around and massage Dany’s beautiful perfect firm breast.  Even now Arya’s mind vacillated back and forth between Dany wanted me too and you are a love sick girl seeing what doesn’t exist.  If the Queen had wanted her advances then Arya had totally _blown it_!  _All that time wasted_!

Arya simply did not have the confidence to make the first move.  Dany was so much more experienced and worldly than her.  Surely, she would make her desires known to Arya if she desired Arya.  Dany would use her worldly experiences to seduce and bed her oh so willing royal hostage.  She had not, so, thus, there must be no attraction beyond simple friendship.  It madden and frustrated Arya not being able to tell the right of her situation.  She loved Dany with all her heart and desperately wanted to make love to her.  A lot.  A really, really lot.

She also knew that Dany herself may be trapped by expectations and the need of the throne.  To have to marry a man to have as king and hopefully produce male heirs.  The wrongness of that made Arya want to gag.  It could be in Dany’s bed she was free to masturbate to her dream lover and know in reality she would have to sacrifice happiness for the realm. 

That meant Dany would have concubines to satisfy her true itch.  Arya did not think she could live that kind of love.  She harrumphed and sighed.  Life could be so unfair at times.

Two days later her training masters came to her and announced that that nothing left to show or teach her.  She had become a true master of the sword.  She was told that she must train and train to reach her full potential but she had mastered all they could teach her.  Syrio and Barristan both told her that they had never seen anyone learn as fast or as well as her.  They both told her she was extremely gifted.  Such gifts could not be let to waste but most be fully exploited, else, why be given the gift.  She vowed to them she would honor all their hard work with her to achieve all she could be.  Their smiles and slaps on her back of approval had made her feel so good.

They both pressed and attacked her alone and in tandem.  She was able to easily defend herself one on one and with both of them attacking her she was able to hold them at bay though it took total concentration and constant retreating and sudden movements to the sides to keep them off guard.

One on one she could put them on the defensive as often as they put her on the defensive.  She was not able to penetrate their defensive stances and parries but rarely but the same applied to her.  She practiced intensely knowing that the opportunities would be much more limited when they got on the road. 

Dany had come to her and congratulated her on achieving her dreams so quickly.  Dany was immensely impressed and asked Arya if she would be part of her inner guard now.  Arya would be part of her honor guard.

Of course Arya had accepted and felt like she was walking on the clouds the rest of the day.

Others trained with them but they moved in and out of the training ground where Arya stayed on the training ground from sunup to sundown now.  She trained with her two masters on and on.  When not practicing with them she worked on her steps and parries working to fully ingrain all her styles and blocks into muscle memory. 

Others would come down to the yard to practice for an hour.  She fought Garlan and found him capable but not in her league.  Gendry showed up with Maya.  They attacked her together.  Gendry had improved much with his Warhammer but he still made basic mistakes.  When he exposed himself to attack Maya charged in like a wildcat to make Arya focus on her to protect her lover. 

Arya would press her attacks and unarm her foes or deliver fatal strikes.  Maya would merely pick her sword up or grimace with her accepted hit.  Gendry on the other hand sometimes ripped off his silly bull helm and threw it down and kicked it.  Maya would pat and coo to him calming him down.

“Gendry … you seen her with the Masters … she is a Blade now.  We don’t have the time to train and even come close to her equal.  Come on Gendry … show some class.”

He would glare at her but she would look up at him till he looked sheepish and he would gather his helm and put it back on and they would attack Arya again.

Arya enjoyed sidestepping their strikes and using her Needle to block and shunt their attacks to the side and then attack with her broadsword.  She would use Needle to poke and swipe keeping her foe focused on that blade while she came in from another attack vector with her left hand and deliver the killing stroke with her broadsword. 

Barristan and Syrio had been right.  Her unorthodox fighting style was unique and befuddled and put her foes ill at ease from the beginning.  To Arya everyone else’s fighting style looked pretty much like everyone else’s.  The only attack that would cause her problems was when she met sheer power or poetry.  The former were evidence by Barristan, Berienne and her father.  The later was Syrio.  She would sometimes tire herself out trying to corner the water dancer to try and deliver the killing stroke.  His speed and skill would turn the tables so fast on her she would be shocked to be on the defense when a moment before she was on offense.

On the last day before they were to leave she fought Jaime Lann—Tarth and Brienne of Tarth.  Jamie was good, very good but she was able to defend his attacks with some difficulty and then press her attacks.  It would take her ten minutes to finally find a fault in his defense and be able to slip in to deliver the necessary stroke to deliver victory.

Brienne was another matter all together.  Her strength and speed was truly frightening.  How could a person so large move so fast!  Jaime whooping it up encouraging his wife to take the runt wolf out both enraged and inspired Arya.  The man’s full throated support for his wife made her like the man immensely.  Brienne was nearly her equal in speed which Arya used to keep the woman just enough off balance to keep her from pressing an attack to success.  The woman’s blows felt like Barristan and her father’s.  The swords clanging loudly.  The practice swords sending off sparks.  The woman never got excited and methodically pressed her attacks but would throw in a sudden unexpected and inspired attack that had no precedent or antecedent.

They would lock swords traveling blades down the other’s blade with bodies twisting back as they reversed the angels and would work their sword back down the other’s blade. 

It had been a draw.  Barristan had watched silently.  After Brienne had left after kissing Jaime nearly senseless for his enthusiastic support Barristan called Arya over.

“She is our equal Arya.  Never fight one such as her, your father, myself or Syrio if you can help it.  It would come down to sheer fate as to the winner.”

Arya had agreed.  She was humbled to know that Jamie’s wife was her equal.  Her husband and Dany were just that level below her skill.  The difference of only the smallest degree.  She loved being the best and knowing that she had an equal that was not one of her masters or her father disquieted her.

Barristan gripped her shoulders and made her look at him. “Never feel rancor or shame when you meet an equal in the sword or some other weapon.  We are the elite. There can never be just one.”

Arya felt shame at her unworthy thoughts.  It had been clear that Brienne had forgotten about the sparring as soon as it was over.  She went back to her life and her husband.  _Maybe if she had Dany waiting for her_?

Finally, it was the day to leave.  Dany took her up on Drogon as the other dragons rose up with their riders.  They circled King’s landing roaring loudly with bugle calls that echoed off the stone walls and peeled out over the harbor. 

Arya was still dazed when she had first seen Dany this morning.  That had been when Dany had come out to the square to mount Drogon.  Daenerys Targaryen had been simply stunning.  Her hair was alive with the multitude of silver bells that adorned her hair.  Her hair pulled back with a clip in the back and small braids running down from her temples.  They had several bells each and the rest of the bells twined throughout her silver white hair.  Her pale skin seemed to absorb the sun and throw it back out like the Moon come down to Earth.

Dany was so beautifully pale and today it was set off by the dragon bone mail that she had seen on a hanger in her quarters.  The fine nearly diamond hard links were so supple they hugged the firm curves of her Queen hugging her body like a second skin.  The dark black of the armor that ran from her throat down her body and limbs were the perfect counterbalance to her pale features.

Dany was a goddess come down to Earth.  Arya watched star stuck as she watched her Queen climb up on Drogon.  That was the only thought that came to her mind as Dany held out her hand to help Arya mount her dragon.  Arya if anything somehow fell deeper in love with Dany at that moment.

Like the dragons had ten months before they buzzed the city as the main armor columns started to move up the King’s Road.  Dany took Drogon out over the harbor.  Missandei had set this date for the departure of yet another convoy of ships heading north.  The Summer Islanders had sailed in with the evening tide. Now they sailed out with full sail regalia.  They had their most colorful sails on the yardarms and their colorful family and battle flags on display on the highest spars.  Across the city, fleet and the column heading up the King’s Road a multitude of war horns sounded that blended with the dragons’ mighty clarion calls to arms.  Drogon roared with mighty bellows and now sent out long fusillades of roaring flame that was mirrored by Viserion and Rhaegal.  

Arya looked down at the pageantry of it all.  To the world it appeared the Queen was going to war to put her upstart father down when in reality they were going to the Wall to fight an enemy thought dead for eight thousand years.

Arya watched cargo ships riding low their hulls filled to overflowing with dragon glass weapons that Dragonstone was still producing in three shifts working continuously.  The forces of man would have the weapons they needed to fight the enemy.  Tar and pitch had left on earlier convoys and on others that were forming up that Tyrion would be in charge of now.  These ships would be filled with the food stocks, clothing, supplies for camps and the building of camps and siege weapons.  Countless tons of supplies had already shipped out.  Tons more would follow.

Missandei was working on the code that had been delivered to them.  Arya knew that the intelligent scribe would break the code.  She would find the key.

Dany flew Drogon over the King’s Road.  The war horses of the Great Houses and their vassals were in their full battle armor that glinted in the morning sun.  Once out of sight of King’s Landing they would stop and put the armor and undercoats on wagons for the journey north.  This current display was for show to impress and encourage those left behind.  Also, the pageantry inspired the knights who would be putting their lives on the line in defense of the realm.

Arya thought Sansa would enjoy the pageantry she saw below her.

She thought of Sansa and her lover Margaery Tyrell.   She needed to talk to them.  She was so confused on what to do.  She wanted Dany so bad but was afraid the woman only saw as her royal hostage that had become a close friend but nothing more.  If she made a play for the Queen and was rejected she would die.  It was that plain and simple. She would die.

She longed to use Margaery expert advice on cunnilingus but had yet to figure out how to get to Dany in the right situation to let her mouth do the talking.  _Damnit she was frustrated_. 

Arya looked at the mighty forces moving north and thought of what had already moved north and knew more forces would be sailing up from Dorne and the Stormlands not counting the forces sailing in form Essos. 

They would met the Ice King and they would _KILL_ the ice king.  She prayed that her sword would deliver the decisive stroke in the coming battle.

 

**Eddard**

Eddard walked his horse between the mighty tress of the Wolfswood.  He heard wolves in the distance howling their greetings to each other.  The sounds mournful to his human ears but he doubted it.  The long notes were more probably full of greetings or success of the hunt.  He was happy with his decision to forbid the hunting of wolves.  He had to punish several with hefty fines but his rewarding the taking of lambs was paying off.  He made sure that he let his citizens to know to not abuse his trust in them.  He had Direwolves that could sniff out the truth of any claims.  That alone he was sure kept most in line.

He walked on listening to the night song of the forest.  The hooting of owls and whippoorwills in the trees.  He heard some deer to his left moving through the underbrush.  There was a brook to his right and he heard the water bubbling over the rocks.  The spring water beginning its long journey to the sea.  He paused to look at the brook in the broken moonlight that penetrated the forest canopy. 

He saw a raccoon with its paws in the water moving as it cleaned a crawfish it had unearthed from underneath a rock.  The animal brought the meal up to its mouth and nibbled on the tasty treat.  Eddard smiled softly.  He had always found enjoyment in being around nature and seeing the ebb and flow of life.  The crawfish gave up its life to further the life of the intertwined web that bound all together. 

Eddard looked at the mighty pines and firs that he walked past slowly.  His horse nickered softly.  Eddard looked at the trunks at the moss that clung to the bark on the north and west sides of the trees.  The soft winds bringing in moisture from the Bay of Ice.  The fir trees soaring to over two hundred above his head.  He came upon a stand of Northern White pines and their height while less at eighty to hundred feet were still imposing.  Their trunks closer together.  He moved over and ran his fingers into the cracks of the pine bark tracing the grooves he found with his fingertips.  He wondered how many years this mighty tree had seen.  Had it been alive when his great grandfather still walked the Earth?  His fingers worked the unfathomable creases of the pine bark seeking to know the secrets the trees hid in their sap and boughs.

He saw a shadow pass overhead as a large Great Horned owl flew by its wings silent as the great bird of prey propelled its way forward.  He heard an elk bugle and bark in the distance before him as he journeyed to the secret vale he had discovered as a youth near the ancient watchtower erected by the first men.  Its name long forgotten the fallen stones covered with moss and vines. 

His hideaway was a league before that, located in a hidden small vale with a small waterfall that was only twenty feet in height.  He had swam in the pool at the bottom of the falls in his youth during the summer.  There was a small glen with a large dead fir tree trunk lying on the north end of the glen that he would sit on and absorb the beauty of nature and contemplate the events and problems weighing on his mind.

He would be there in fifteen minutes.  He had journeyed two days down the King’s Highway with Edmure of Riverrun on his way up to the Wall.  Cat’s father passing two seasons ago had been hard on the son.  The Maester said that cancer had slowly consumed the old lord.  Edmure longed to prove he was the equal of Hoster Tully. 

Eddard thought Edmure was fully capable just a little rash.  He had Arryn in charges of the forces until he arrived.  Edmure to his credit had not balked at that arrangement.  He knew that Arryn’s experience was far greater than his in the arts of combat.

Eddard had been happy at the martial capability of Edmure’s conscripts.  They were well organized and well fed.  An army marched on its stomach Eddard’s father had always told him as a child.  Eddard had insisted that all his vassals treat their men and few women with respect and care for their conscripts as if their own children.  For the most part the Lords heeded his words.  Eddard could not understand how so many armies in Essos operated the way they did.  The men in their armies were treated so badly.  Was it any wonder their armies so easily broke if the combat went against them.  They had no love or loyalty to their cruel task masters and generals.

He had supped with Edmure and his generals alongside the King’s Highway four days up from Winterfell.  Eddard had hosted Edmure at Winterfell with his generals and lieutenants for two nights.  They had meetings every morning and afternoon.  He had wanted the Riverlanders to experience the largesse of his home.

Eddard had glared and called three of Edmure’s generals out to the hall and made it very clear that Sansa and Margaery Tyrell were part of his war council halfway through the first meeting.  The men had harrumphed and tried to over talk the two women when they were giving reports he assigned them and offered insights.

“Why don’t you pull your heads out of your asses and actually listen to what they are saying instead of letting your prejudices rule you.”

The men had glared at him but held their tongue.  They knew that Edmure would side with the Lord of Winterfell.

By the end of the second day the two generals were Sansa and Margaery’s main supporters.  They had been convinced when they asked some strategy questions expecting the girls to be flustered and instead found themselves flustered when their questions were answered but had no answers for the follow on questions and then the women supplied the answer to the questions the generals could not answer.

Eddard had been immensely proud of Sansa and her future wife.  He respected and nurtured leaders no matter their sex.  Five years ago he seriously doubted he would have made such decisions but he had grown mightily in those years.  Eddard like to think that he had become much more enlightened in the intervening years.  Slowly, over the years, the death of Lyanna had changed him.  The frustrations he knew she had chaffed mightily under.

He had traveled with Edmure to see how he marshalled his forces on the march north.  Eddard was very satisfied with the speed of the march and the discipline of the march itself.  The camps were orderly and took advantage of the previous camps work to layout camps that had space between the tents and provided for proper sanitation and the setting up of cook fires to prepare nutritious meals.  The quartermasters passed out new boots and breeches and tops as needed.

An army that was cared for would meet the enemy on the field of battle with much greater force and vigor.

Eddard had made his way back down the King’s Road.  His scouts told him that the Queen was extending her bases up the neck now and the beachheads to the east were expanding apace.  His scouts reported that the Queen was respecting the locals by building their camps away from built habitations.  The Queen’s forces were coming North with a surfeit of grain.  Her forces were freely distributing a healthy quota to the small holds near the camps.  The answer to the questions of her benevolence were that “Winter is Coming”. 

Eddard had to smile at that.  The woman was using the North’s saying as way to ingrate their way into the hearts of the populace.  That and honorable behavior had his people accepting the appearance of people from the South and Essos.  Eddard had spent months hammering again and again into his people that Daenerys Targaryen forces were not the enemy.  They were coming the North to fight the common foe.

Eddard had been clear that his subjects were to accept the forces of the Queen with open arms.  The actions of the Queen made it easy for his subjects to accept his edicts.  They were coming as benefactors and not conquerors.  The forces of the Queen were proving his words to be prophetic.

The ravens crisscrossing the North informed Eddard and his lords of the advancements of Daenerys forces.  The bridgeheads had expanded both west and north.  The two northern most beachheads at the Bay of Seals just below the new gift and the one to the south of the Weeping Water River had their forces moving north.  The scouts in that area reported the Queen was leaving well organized and disciplined mercenary companies in blocking positions ten leagues distance from the Dreadfort, Karhold and Last Hearth.  The forces putting up positions near the main roads in the area but allowed all none military traffic to pass with only cursory inspections.

His military forces had long moved north and east to the King’s Road to march north.  The queen was moving the bulk of her forces north and west but left enough forces to delay and seriously bloody any force that Eddard may have sent against her if treachery was on his mind.

He knew that if attacked dragons would soon appear to spew flaming death down upon his attacking forces.  His forces would be severely blooded and harried delaying any advances.  Her dragons would be able to do enough damage to allow her forces to come to the aid of the blocking forces.  Fortunately, this was not Eddard’s design.

The Southernmost bridgehead South of Ramsgate had sent out forces to form a corridor that went due west. The ten mile wide corridor forded the White Knife River below where it forked with the Blue Ridge River.  The corridor had been extended west all the way to the King’s Highway below Marbleshade croft.

There the Queen’s forces had made a large supply depot and stable pin.  She had a large force of Dothraki ranging scouting for the queen.  He knew of the Dothraki’s reputation but they had translators with them and showed the greatest respect.  So it was true.  Eddard had wondered but she seemed to have indeed broken the Dothraki to her rule.  The Dothraki respected strength and Daenerys Targaryen was that personified. 

He had spoken to a merchant two weeks ago who had sailed from King’s Landing with a load of wool for White Harbor.   The Queen was allowing all non military trade to continue.  Manderly was very impressed with the Queen.  She could have crippled his economy with an embargo she could easily install with her mighty navies.  He told Eddard through ravens how twice massive fleets had spent an entire day sailing to within a mile of Seal Rock.  The massive stone dominating the approaches to the Outer Harbor.  The stone crowned with a ringfort of weathered stones of the First Men that had stood desolate and abandoned for centuries. However, the Manderlys had fortified it with crossbowmen, scorpions, and spitfires. Eddard remembered what the books had to say of the place.  It was a stone that loomed fifty feet above the waters, grey-green in color. Seals often rested on it. 

The seals had lifted their lazy heads to see the mighty swan ships and sleeks galleys of Yi-Ti to be followed by the gaily colored sails of ships from the free cities along the east coast of Essos sail past.  The ships sailed into the harbor but turned and headed back out to sea with no hostile action given.  The message of the turning ships was clear.  These massive forces could be brought to bear against White Harbor but they choose to sail back out to sea in peace. 

We are not your enemy.

Then three weeks ago a massive fleet had sailed into The Bite and quickly conquered the Three Sisters.  If you could call taking over the Three Sisters with no blood shed being conquered.  Instead Daenerys Targaryen had seduced the islands to her steed.  She had done it without firing an arrow or a war horn being sounded.  She had seduced House Borrell with food and material to build better homes and then a surfeit of goods to make their lives more amenable where offered.  All her emissaries asked for in return was the anchorages around the islands and the lighthouse. When they were done they would leave.  Never to return unless asked for.

Eddard shook his head.  The smugglers were practically begging Daenerys to put a permanent garrison on their island and now asking how they could help her in her endeavors.  Eddard had never considered them worth the effort. The Queen shamed him with her actions and ability to think outside the norms.   She treated his own subjects better than he had.  He had never tried to devise a means to make the smugglers change their demeanor and efforts.  He sighed.  He needed to think on that.  Eddard prided himself on his ability to grow and change.  To strive each day to be a better man than he had been the previous day.

The Queen had established another beachhead at deepest bite of The Bite.  The land there was less swampy there and she most have scoped a way through it.  Probably with the Reed’s subtle help.  That was fifteen short miles to the King’s Road.  She had quickly made a corridor and now was forming camps and stockades both north and south.  He recognized the pattern to form a camp at the end of one days march.  Eddard shook his head.  How had she amassed such forces and material?  She must have been hording supplies for years.

Eddard again marveled at this barely twenty ear old woman showing such strategic foresight and her acumen for tactical insight and decisions was the equal of any he had seen or read of.  Himself included.  Eddard felt ashamed of himself for defying his Queen but he had not been able to conceive of any other way to bring the South to the North as a cohesive whole and not a rabble fighting as much with each other and the Queen as against him.

No matter where the Queen’s forces were they aggressively carried out their assignments but at the same time showed the greatest restraint with the local population.  Both sides showed restraint and respect.  If the forces of life and freedom won the day the Houses would be made stronger by this positive interaction. 

He was forming a higher opinion of the forces from Essos too.  Especially the Dothraki.  He never thought any force or anyone could tame their wild natures.  His scouts reported that the Dothraki camps were raucous but their wild antics were kept to themselves.  The camps of the plainsmen were well away from his citizens to not cause rancor.  The Dothraki seemed to need only themselves for their revelry and debauchery.

Eddard had to chuckle.  It seemed many of the local youth were going to the Dothraki at night to partake in their wild rituals.  The youths traveling the two or three necessary to reach the camps.  Camps they were freely allowed to enter.  The vagaries of youth Eddard supposed.  He had never had those type of desires.  He wondered sometimes if he had missed out on something precious.  Had Catelyn Tully missed out on something being married to such a “stick in the mud” type of man?  Eddard shook his head.  He had no answers to those kind of questions.

He was getting nearer to his hidden vale.  It was only a mile and half now.  He liked to come to that hidden oasis to look up at the stars.  It gave him a chance to connect with nature and with himself.  He always felt so small looking up at those distant points of light wondering what they truly were.  He would calm his thoughts while he sat there alone looking up at the stars.  His cherished the Godswood of Winterfell but it was too sacrosanct sometimes when he just needed to be alone and enjoy the feel of nature without hearing the whispering of the old gods.

His thoughts turned to Sansa and her future wife Margaery.  He still shook his head at times at how this turn of events had occurred.  Discovering the truth of Arya’s nature had prepared him to accept that his other daughter had the same innate desires.

He had come to thank the old gods for Margaery.   The girl was as sage and devious as Sansa when it came to cunning ideas for the coming war.  Not only that, but, their ability to plan the troop movements and the travel of logistics to where they needed to be had been a godsend to Eddard.  Robb simply did not have that ability in his mind.  He was a warrior and not a logistics tactician.  He had those capabilities with the two women on his war council.  He snorted on how they had won over all the men around the table.  These men were now always going to them for answers and advice.  He tolerated their attempts to look down the bodices since the girls did not seem to mind.

Eddard shook his head again.  He found the actions unseemly but Sansa and Margaery enjoyed the attention.  As far as Eddard was concerned he felt the men were being dishonorable.  He only looked at his wife from the day they married even though he at first felt no love for Catelyn Tully.  He had quickly come to love the fierce proud woman with all his heart.

He was becoming extremely worried about Cat. With her previous five pregnancies she had had no problem carrying the babes in her womb to term.  She had been active around the castle up to her water breaking.  Not this pregnancy.  Maester Luwen had put Cat on strict bedrest a week ago.  She was seven months and showing.  Eddard loved how matronly Cat looked.  To him she looked so motherly.  She had always doted on her newborns. 

Catelyn had to stay off her feet with her swollen ankles.  She was throwing up too frequently for Eddard or the Maester’s liking.  That should have subsided months ago.  Twice Cat had bleed.  The bleeding while not heavy was very troubling.  The Maester and Margaery spent their evenings caring for Cat.

Eddard knew that the Maester’s potions and Margaery’s homespun remedies comforted and made Cat’s life so much more bearable.  Margaery would hold and stroke his wife’s hand and tell Cat how her new born daughter would be such a strong lass.   Catelyn insisted the child would be another strong son to become a mighty Lord or honorable knight.  Often Margaery would stay with Cat till she had gone to sleep.  The young woman dotting and caring with loving touches to his wife.  Eddard would be forever thankful for Margaery coming into his life.

Margaery was always taking Cat ice cream covered with butterscotch, blueberries and black berries.  She would happily spoon mouthfuls to his wife while they gossiped about the staff and the noble families of the North.  Margaery had learned all the dalliances and inane plots.  Eddard knew the girl enjoyed the gossip but had also learned it so she could gossip with Cat in her bedridden state.  It lifted his wife’s spirits.  Margaery loved making his wife feel pampered and loved. 

Sansa would join them after she had finished her duties and the three happily whiled away the hours till Cat went to sleep with a smile on her face.  Their loving treatment to his wife made Eddard hiccup thinking on it.  Cat now considered Margaery as her third daughter and could not wait to see them wed.  Eddard was most pleased that his family was growing with his eldest children finding their mates.

Sansa and Margaery had become so indispensable to Eddard and his war effort that he was going to bring them North to the wall if Cat’s health allowed for it.  He was starting to fear her frail health would prevent their coming with him.  Eddard needed their wise council and their ability to make sure supplies were where they needed to be when they needed to be.  But he had decided that his wife’s health precluded all other considerations.  If she needed Sansa and Margaery Eddard would be forced to leave them behind.

He passed through the arch of the crossed pines that led him towards his hidden sanctuary.  He paused to touch the bark of the two leaning trees.  He wondered again if Melisandre and Ygritte could devise a mean that would truly and completely convince the Lords of the South of the true threat beyond the Wall.  He knew they were powerful but how could they show all the Lords the truth?

When in their presence he had felt their ancient power and surety of purpose.  He was convinced they would succeed.  He trusted their abilities even though he had no reason too.  He smiled softly.  He was surrounded by women whose efforts were key to his victory over the ancient enemy of the North.  The North never forgot.  That was true.  He marveled that so many women who had no connection to the North were giving their all to make sure the North achieved victory.

Eddard was still a thousand yards from his hidden sanctuary.  The hackles on his neck rose up and his arm hairs rose erect.  He felt great power and a suppressed violence.  Something was in the vale waiting for him.  Listening to the Weirwood had attuned his senses to such subtle nuances of his environment.  He paused and tested the air.  He felt an intelligence that seemed foreign to him.  He was not sure if it was even human.

He decided to turn around.  The entity could have his vale.

“I am not your enemy Eddard Stark.  Come to me.  You cannot outrun me.  Do not anger me.”  The voice sounded like it was whispering in his ear and yet it still sounded like it was echoing across a wide ravine.  The voice was definitely feminine.  The words sighing across the boughs of the conifers.  He knew he must answer that summons.

One more powerful woman had entered his life he decided with a grimace smile.  These were indeed new times.  He gently kicked his horse forward toward the vale. 

“Those points of light in the nighttime sky are like onto our sun but far, far away.  It took the light many years to reach your eyes.  Some of that light has traveled thousands of years Eddard Stark.”

Eddard paused his horse’s movement down the path.  This _woman_ could read his thoughts it seemed. 

He felt his sword Eveingstar on his back.  He flexed his shoulders.  He had no designs to draw it.  He sensed it would not matter if he did.  The force awaiting him in the vale could tear him limb from limb he sensed with no effort.  Sword or no sword.  He moved his horse forward down the small trail.

He took a deep breath to control his pulse hammering in his veins.  A wise man was always afraid.  He broke into the vale three minutes later.  There in the glade near the waterfall was the fallen tree he liked to sit on.  Someone was already sitting on it.  Around the figure strange glowing lights flitted around the sitting figure.  They sensed his appearance and darted into the forest around him.

“Come Eddard Stark.  Come meet new friends.”

Eddard Stark slowly walked his horse forward.  The figure sat looking at him with no emotion.  As he approached the calmly sitting woman he started.  The figure sitting on the log was not human.

The woman stood up as he approached.  She wore a simple green tunic with a hood but the hood was down.  She looked up at him.  She was definitely short.  She could not be more than 4’9”.  That was not what caught his attention though.  It was her eyes that had no lids and were round like golden dragons and glowed green.  She had long green hair that he knew was not dyed.  She had green eyebrows that rose up at a sharp angle from between her eyes.  Her ears swept back to two points on each ear.  She was beautiful in a strange exotic way.

He noticed her hair was undulating on unseen currents.  She regarded him coolly.  The colored lights started to flit in from the edges of the glade.  The predominate colors of the flitting lights were red, orange, yellow and some light blues.  As they slowly moved closer to him in erratic starts and stops Eddard gasped.  There was a tiny figure that seemed to glow at the center of the glowing spheres.

The greened eye woman locked eyes with Eddard “They are fairies … You are Eddard Stark. Warden of the North.  You remind me of Missandei.”

Eddard paused and looked down concentrating.  He was nonplussed at the non sequitur.  “You mean the scribe to the Queen?”  How could he could he be compared to that small gentle woman.

“Yes.”

Eddard barked a soft laugh.  He was perplexed.  The woman stared up at him with those green glowing eyes.  He dismounted.  He felt disrespectful sitting a horse.

“I am at a disadvantage I fear.  What is your name?”

“I am She Who Must Not Be Named.  I lost the right to my true name many millennium ago.”  The woman looked up at the starry night sky.  “That was long ago …” she looked up at the moon that was blood red “when the Sun, Earth and moon line up the moon passes through the Earth's shadow.  This causes the moon to appear a dull red color due to sunlight scattered through the Earth's atmosphere.”  She continued to look up at the blood red orb in the sky.  She had explained the moon but he was not sure he understood the why and wherefore.

Eddard processed that information.  He knew instinctively to not pursue this line of questioning and move on from the non sequitur.

“You said Missandei and I are innocents.  I cannot see how.  How are we in any way alike?”

“You are both innocent.”  The woman turned her glowing green gaze back on Eddard.

Now Eddard laughed for real.  The woman let him finish.

“Both of you cannot conceive of not doing what is right.  Neither of you do any harm to anyone without repeated offense.  You are noble beyond compare.  If the world was full of persons like the two of you most of the problems of the world would disappear.  You have no avarice.”

“When I was the equivalent age of Missandei I was offered great power and control over all.  My greed and avarice led to my imprisonment for countless millennium.  There I was tortured to insanity.  Yes, indeed, you are innocent.”

Eddard stared hard at this strange woman.  Was she a goddess?

“I have seen other realities where you did not fare well because of your innocence and desire to always do what is right and show the ultimate compassion.  Others would not do so.”

“Therefore you intrigue me Eddard Stark.  I wish to be in your presence.  Maybe some of your goodness will rub off on me as the saying goes.”

Eddard could only stare at this strange woman.

“The Queen comes with her scribe.  To the North she travels.  The two of you will fight the Ice King.  He comes to claim your life and your land.”

“Yes.  I will defeat him along with my allies.”

“We shall see.”

Eddard was disquieted with the woman’s doubt.

“I sense great power in you.  Why do you not defeat him yourself?”

“I would but I may lose control of myself.  I would annihilate all life if I did.”

Eddard started to speak but the strange lights started to flit closer.  They moved in a disjointed manner.  They flew around the strange small dangerous woman and shockingly around him.  He was mesmerized by the beauty of the glowing spheres and the now perceived beings that were at the core of each sphere of jerking flitting light.  He became aware of subliminal music that touched his soul.

“Yes.  As I suspected.  The fairies accept you.  You will save them.”

“Fairies do not exist” Eddard spoke as he saw two figures hoover in front of him. They looked vaguely female with wings fluttering fast and furious.  Was that miniature flowers in their hair?  That was impossible that such small flowers existed Eddard gaped to himself.  He could not be sure but Eddard was sure these entities were female if only vaguely. 

“The look is called androgynous.”

Eddard glanced at the hoovering figures who seemed to fling glittering jewels off as they flew that slowly faded out with sparkles.  He started and reached up and softly patted his head and felt two other “fairies” laying in his hair as he heard soft melodic music from them.  They pulled on his long hair and felt them making a nest in his hair and humming.

More had come up to him and flew in crazy patterns around his body.  They left streaks of glittering spangles behind them as they flitted by.  They started to land on tree limbs, bushes and some flower plants in the glade.  The fairies danced in a gay dance with their bodies throwing off dazzles of stars that twinkled in the air in beautiful patterns.  He felt more of these strange denizens of the forest alight in his hair.  His hair pulled and rolled into nests by the new visitors.

Other of these ‘fairies’ were flying in spinning, swirling patterns around his standing body.  Eddard felt his heart clutch the display was so beautiful.  More fairies had come too lit on his horse and were dancing all over its mane and played with the horse’s ears as the horse nickered and shook it head lightly but did not try to stop the fairies.

“You must save them.”

“How?”

“You must begin with the restoration of the Werewoods. They are the heartbeat of the land of Westeros.  Each time one dies something precious is lost.  The fairies cannot fight but the Children of the Forest did.  They lost.  You and the Queen will begin the repopulation of the lost forests.  There is plenty room for both the old and the new.  A gift is prepared.”

“You must do this to save the life of the non-human life above the wall and below the wall.  You are the warden of the North.  It is time that the Warden protect all his charges.  The fairies are scattered and weak now below the wall.  You must reverse this.  They are precious to Westeros.  It is time they stop being persecuted.”

“Persecuted?”

“Each time forests are senselessly cut down and Weirwoods are cut and burned down Fairies are slaughtered.  Do you wish this to be your legacy?  You know this now.”

Eddard was shaken by this information.  “I do not fully understand.  How can I protect this life?  I do not even know of it.”

“Then learn it.  Be the Warden that will go down in history as the first to assume his full responsibility and duty.  Other dangers are growing.”

“What dangers?” Eddard asked alarmed.

“The Mist Vampires are awakening as are the Rakshasa.  The Drokakree have slipped their bonds.  (Eddard started.  He had heard of Mist Vampires before) One feeds on the blood and spirit while the other feeds on the body.  The last is a horror to all they meet.  Magic is faltering.  In time the Queen and the Scribe will restore the balance but other ancient magic are being loosed.”

“It will be your responsibility to garrote those monstrosities.  You will be added by the Lioness with her own falling star sword.  She will come to you with her serpent wife.”

Eddard was shaking his head with this inrush of revelations.  “I must go to fight the Ice King.”

“You will.  If you survive you will have more tasks to perform.  If you fail against the Ice King it will not matter.  Can I see your sword please?”

Eddard did not hesitate.  She could have taken it at any time had she chosen he knew.  He unsheathed his sword and handed it to the small woman.  She easily handled the weight.  She inspected the blade as she turned it over.  She eyed its milky blue color.  It looked like the blade should be too large for the small framed woman but she easily handled the sword.  She then brought the blade up to just in front of her of her face.  What she was looking at Eddard had no idea.

She suddenly moved so fast she became a blur.  She pivoted, swiped and thrust his sword in a blur of motion moving like lightening around the glade.  He looked over at his shoulders and saw the impossible sitting on his shoulders watching the green haired woman flit and dance with his sword.  Some of the fairies turned to look at him and waved at him.

He stared back at them.  He waved back.  One got up and he felt it hug his neck.  He gulped again hiccuping at the show of affection towards his person by something that Maester Luwin would tell him did not exist.

There was a pine that stood out from its brethren on the north side of the glen.  He drew his head back. The tree was dying.  It had been invaded by beetles eating their way through its bark killing the tree slowly.  _How did he know that_?  It must be he was seeing what this strange woman could see.  Her senses far outstripped his mortal body.

The woman was swirling near the tree and his sword seemed to lash out into and through the tree.  He heard a loud boom and the tree started to topple into the glade.  It landed with a mighty crash.  Eddard was shocked. _She had felled the tree with one chop of his sword_!  His mouth hung open.  What kind of strength did this woman have?

The woman slowed to normal speed and walked back to Eddard rotating his sword looking at it with an appraising gaze.  With all her work he saw that she did not breathe heavily.  There was no sweat on her brow.  This woman walked up to Eddard and looked up at him again.  Her hair moving on unseen and unfelt air currents.  Eddard started then.  Now that this woman was beside Eddard he could see she was not breathing.  At all.  Eddard looked at her.  Was she a goddess?

“No” was the one word answer from this strange woman.

“This sword and its sister have some of the qualities of the Krill.  It will suffice.”  She handed his sword back to Eddard pummel first.  He took it.  He looked at the small woman who now had fairies playing in her hair laughing and he felt the same happening in his hair.  The fairies on his shoulders were humming and playing seemingly silly tag on his shoulders and using his head and hair to hide behind.

“Much depends on both the Queen and you Eddard Stark.  I will leave you to look at the stars.  They will give you the peace you long for.”

 _How did she know that_?  He watched the woman slowly walk to the forest.  The fairies sang loudly and hugged Eddard and jumped off his body. They flew fast to join their sisters with the goddess.  The fairies flitting about her as she disappeared into the woods with her entourage of blue, red, yellow, orange and green fairies.  What kind of woman did not need to breath?  Thus, she was not alive.  Was she?  He was humbled.  This woman believed in him.  Eddard was honored.

Eddard sat down to look up at the glittering points of light twinkling in the night sky.

Who in the world was this Lioness?  A serpent wife?  Some type of mythological creatures?

 

**Missandei**

Missandei grabbed the sheaf of thirteen pages of parchment and threw them across the floor of her wagon. The jostling of the wagon as it road up the King’s Highway had sent the small scribe into a fit of pique.  Missandei looked at the sheets of parchment laying on the floor and took a deep breath.  Throwing a temper tantrum would not solve anything.  Missandei got out of the chair in front of the desk built into the back wall of the covered wagon and got on her hands and knees gathering up the sheets one at a time and putting them back in the proper order.  She got up flexing her knees.  She flexed her torso to keep her balance as she sat back down in her chair and put the confounded sheets back on the desk.

Fifteen days ago she had woken up and found the documents in her room inside a satchel.  When she read the documents it was prattling and rambling about the daily life of House Frey.  It was innocuous and very boring.  _Why would someone put his in my room_?  She had looked in the satchel and found a small slip of paper.  She read the words on it “The Crow flies in square circles” it had read.  How strange?

She had gone out and asked her Queen if she had given the satchel to her.  She had not. She had asked of the clerical staff and other scribes and they had not.  She had gone to Varys and Olenna since they were well known and regarded for the gathering of information.  They had not.  Olenna asked to see the documents.  She had looked at the pages slowly.  “If this not a prank then I would guess this is in code and the sheet you showed me is the cypher key” the old crafty woman spoke to Missandei.    

“How did this come into your possession Missandei?”

“I can’t tell you.  It was in my room when I woke up.  Someone sneaked into my room past all our guards to give this to me.”

Missandei had one more person to check.  She could see Tyrion playing a trick like this on her.  Having her wasting time solving a puzzle that was indeed just gibberish.  Tyrion was a murmur actor if he was not genuinely surprised by her visit.  He looked at the document and was equally puzzled.  He told her that he would help with decoding but he was busy.  Did she feel it was important? 

Somehow she did.  Someone had gone to great trouble to get that satchel in her room.  She was positive it had not been in her room when she went to sleep but had been on her work desk upon her awakening near dawn to prepare the debrief she prepared for Dany each morning where she gathered all the information that had flowed in overnight to get the Queen prepare for her small council meeting if attending and other meetings if any.  Missandei also put the audience list together for Dany when she sat to hear supplications from her subjects or to hear from organizations such as the Iron Bank or various merchant guilds or representatives from the church.

The scribe had asked everyone about the documents but did not mention the dreams she had that night.  She had been masturbating to a faceless woman or a face that constantly changed as one beautiful woman or another caught her eye.  She had no true desire to have them bed her though more and more women were making overtures to her.  She was still smitten with the old fashion notion of giving herself to her “true” love.  She just wondered if such a woman existed for her.

Missandei knew she was too passive and tended to disappear into the background but she could not help who and what she was.  But the night of her receiving the satchel had been different.  The dreams had been more innocent and yet all the more intense.  Her lover had not even touched her but just gazed at her with rapt attention.  She could feel the same suppressed longing she often felt in her dreams of her sought after lover that night.  The only detail of the woman she could remember were intense green eyes unlike any color she had ever seen.

She had made sure since then to look at every woman’s eyes she met but none matched the color of the dream of that night.  She was sure the woman had reached to touch her face but for someone reason stopped just short.  Why?  Was she not pretty enough?  Bold enough?

The interpreter sighed to herself.  It was only a dream Missandei.  The dream had not returned. 

Last night after they had made camp and had had a meal of beans, turnips and hardtack.  She had washed it down with a simple tea.  She watched Dany and Arya spar.  It was now Dany on the defense with Arya pressing the attack.  It was Arya who was able to penetrate the Queen’s guard.  With any other person the Queen would have fumed and been upset but with the Stark girl she merely smiled and complimented the girl on her “master level” skills.

The girl hungrily ate up any compliment from the Queen.  Missandei wished the Queen would follow her heart and bed the girl.  She knew the Stark girl longed to give her virtue to the Queen and that Dany hungered to take it.  They sat and ate their meal together laughing and pushing into each other at the bad jokes and puns they unleashed on each other.

Daenerys came over to Missandei as the Stark girl went to the Royal tent and got in her own furs.  The girl was so excited to be heading home.  That and her taking in the martial camp and the heavy practice session she had with her Masters when the camp had been entered and the troops bivouacked.  This was the routine as the Queen had set the camps up to be reached at the end of each day’s march.  Their sword masters then worked their charges by the last rays of the sun or by the lanterns that were put up on poles.  This had the girl yawning when she went to bed.

“Show me your progress so far Missandei” the Queen softly intoned.

They slowly walked to Missandei’s special made wagon.  She still felt embarrassed on having a wagon to herself.

She started to speak up again about that but the Queen knowing her thoughts held her hand up forestalling any argument.  “Missandei you are my intelligence officer.  It is you that takes all the reports coming in and works them into reports that allows me to digest the information quickly and succinctly.  Also, I need for you to continue to work the puzzle of this document.  I feel it is very important.”

“Are you sure Dany?  Why give it to us if we don’t have all the keys?”

Dany started to reply but was cut off my Missandei.                                                    

“I feel so useless to you Dany!  It is my duty to solve this riddle and I am letting you down.  The whole realm is depen—“

“Stop it! Stop it this minute Missandei.  I have seen the pressure you are putting yourself under and I command you to stop this instant!  You have done all that anyone could do in your situation.”

“But—“

“No buts Missandei!  You are doing all that can be done.”

“But I feel—“

“Missandei … listen.  Someone very skilled and probably very powerful got that satchel into your room.  The royal quarters are heavily patrolled by Gold Cloaks, Unsullied and by my Dothraki.  You are in my wing of the Red Keep and my Bloodriders take very seriously your protection along with mine.  They know how valuable and dear to me you are.”

Missandei felt her chest burn with the heartfelt compliments.

“Plus, this castle is rife with sparrows, spiders, moths, jackals, voles, weasels and the gods know what else and they report nothing amiss.  No one was seen or heard that night unannounced in our royal quarters.”

“Why do you tolerate so many spies Dany?”

Missandei saw a glint of mirth in her Queen’s eyes.  “They may be a pain in the ass and I have to be very careful with the things I truly want secret but it is worth it Missandei.  With Varys and Olenna free to gather information without fear of my reprisals helps them to gather all the information possible.”

“The tradeoff is worth it.”  The Queen gave her scribe a soft smile.

“Again I repeat, someone went to a lot of effort that definitely put their lives in jeopardy if caught.  On the books spying is still a crime that has the death penalty.  The only persons I know with that kind of skill are the Faceless Men and I have heard that Yi-Ti and Qohor have their own silent assassins.  I feel one of them penetrated our security to get you this information.”

Missandei shivered at the mere mention of the assassins of the House of Black and White.  “But it is not enough.  Why bring me only part of the puzzle?”

Dany paused a moment clearly getting her thoughts organized.  “I feel they thought they had brought you enough information to solve the riddle.  They must have assumed that the manuscript and the sheet with the cryptic sentence was enough.”

Dany made eye contact with her scribe and friend.  “What is missing Andi?”

Missandei felt comfort flow over her talking about the puzzle. She loved cyphers.  _When she could solve them_!

“’The crow flies in square circles.’  I am sure that the sentence means to make a circle and then put straight lines tangentially at ninety degrees from each other.  When you do this you make the “square” that is in the note.  I am sure the circle would fall over key letters and then I could hopefully use the sequence and count of letters in this note to decipher the code.”

“The problem is I have no idea how large to make the circle and where is the focal point to point the anchor leg of the compass on” Missandie held up her finely crafted compass from GeoTools of Oldtown.  I need to know how large the circle and the focal point.”

She saw Dany process this.

“Obviously, there was more information then.  I am going to make a guess that the satchel was stolen from the rightful honor.  Someone in the House of Frey.  I will have to assume his person carried this information in their mind.  The thief did not know this. Therefore, we are short the information necessary to solve the riddle.”

“We may never solve it Missandei and it won’t be one ounce your fault.  Please don’t beat yourself up for a lack of information.  You can only work with the information you are given.  Okay?”

Missandei smiled at her longtime friend.  Dany truly was the best.  She had freed her from a life of slavery and servitude.  She would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she must to serve this great woman.

They talked for a few more minutes discussing logistics and the movement of troops on ships and down the King’s Highway making sure the forces would be where they were needed when they were needed.

Missandei remembered her dream the night the satchel appeared and how it made her feel.  She needed to ask Dany a question.

“Dany can I ask you a question of the heart?”

She saw the guard come down over Dany’s features.  “Of course my friend.”  Dany was friendly of course but Missandei knew Dany was wary of where this question might lead.  The Queen had assumed she had hid her true feelings when the only person not seeing them was the person she felt them for.  That was not Missandei’s question. 

“Do you believe in destiny bringing your love to you?  Do you believe in love at first sight?”

She saw Dany’s face cloud over and Dany looked away for a long moment schooling her figures.

“Yes I do Missandei but sometimes the other person does not share the same destiny.”  Dany looked more sad by the moment.

“When the satchel appeared in my room I had a dream of a green eyed woman in my room.  In my dreams she longed to touch me but did not for some reason.  I felt her longing.  Her longing for me.  I think she is my destiny.”

Dany weighed Missandei’s word.  She took a deep breath considering.  “Maybe.  But be careful Missandei, this woman may only be performing a service for me, for the realm or for some other force or entity.”

“No Dany.  She feels for me … like you feel for Arya” Missandei spoke softly.  She had finally said it.

Dany eyes went large and then water started to pool in her eyes and then tears started to run down her cheeks and she began to cry softly.

“Oh Missandei I love her so much and she doesn’t love me back.  I practically throw myself at her and she does not reciprocate.  It kills me.  But I can’t turn away from her.”  Dany paused “If she falls for some tall brave knight it will kill me!” Dany began to cry in earnest.

Missandei moved over to sit beside Dany and took her in her arms humming a soft melody and hugging her friend.  She felt so sorry for Dany.  She would not tell her the truth.  Her people believed that one must discover and earn the truth for themselves.  If not the purpose will mislead.

“How did you know she was the one Dany?” Missandei wanted to know for when she met her mysterious benefactor.  Somehow Missandei was sure they would meet and fall in love with each other.  In fact Missandei knew they were already in love but she feared they would dance the same dance as Arya and Dany.

Dany hiccupped and told Missandei that she knew it when Arya punched her in the face and the heart in the throne room on the day they first met.  She told Missandei she knew to be careful of infatuation and “love at first sight” for that usually told you nothing of the soul of the person.  But Arya had proven to be sweet, considerate, passionate, intelligent and so fierce with the sword.  All were qualities that Dany found alluring.  Arya was everything she wanted in a wife and queen.

She was sure that Arya only saw her as “The Queen” and not as a woman to take as her mate. She obviously had a heavy dose of hero worship and was enamored with all things Targaryen but she did not seem to be interested in _her_.

Dany had her face in Missandei’s neck still sniffling and missed her best friend’s knowing smirk.  Missandei was sure that soon her Queen and Arya would discover their mutual love.  They were heading to Winterfell.  Arya’s home.  There in her home where she grew up she was sure that Arya would find the way to her own heart and therefore to the Queen’s heart.

The Queen started to recover her composure.  “Dany—I am sure that Arya cares deeply for … maybe even love you.  Be patient with her my dear friend.  In many ways she is still innocent … I should know—look at me.”

Dany laughed and her lilac eyes had recovered their jaunty confidence.  “Yes.  I will patient.  The prize is worth the effort.  If she accepts my love I will marry her.  If I had too I would run away with her to Braavos and hide away in some quant house with a red door and a lemon tree in the yard to be with her.  The house is still there.”

Dany got up to leave and smiled down at her friend.  “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.  I fought hard to get my kingdom and marry my Queen and have her sit beside me on the Iron Throne.”  Dany rubbed her ass.  “Maybe I will have her sit on that damn throne” suddenly Dany jerked her right hand up with her index fingered extended and a mischievous look on her face “when she pisses me off that is exactly what I will do.  Make her sit on the throne and listen to complaints of latrines and fat beer belly men walking around nude as they get the bottle of milk left in front of their doorway in the early morn.  That will put her in her place!”

Dany looked at her longtime friend.  “Andi, I can only counsel that you be patient with this green eyed lover.  If she loves you as you say she will eventually come to you.  You are totally worthy of her affections.

 The Queen got up to leave.  She bent down and hugged her dearest friend.  Dany left.

Missandei considered her Queen’s words.  She was definitely infatuated with their spy.  Missandei was sure that their spy was a female and that the woman had looked at her while she slept.  She would need to make sure that the woman was worthy of her.  The last thing Missandei needed to do was fall in love with a woman who was a mass murderer or something or worse yet.  Like an insane asylum inmate or a lunatic.  She needed a nice, decent, calm, even mannered woman. 

Missandei again tried to figure out the riddle of the freaking crow that couldn’t fly straight.

Three hours later she gave up and got in bed.  She snuffed out the candles.  Looking up the ceiling of her wagon the young scribe from Naath contemplated matter of state and of the heart.  She felt comforted when Shadowclaw jumped up on her bed and settled down beside her master snuggling in.  Missandei enjoyed the warmth and affection.

Missandei could only hope that her green eyed woman would come again with the key she needed to solve the puzzle.  She longed to feel her presence again.

 

**Jon**

The wind was blowing hard from the North again.  The snowflakes swirling at a sharp angle as the wind howled with long mournful wails of loneliness and seeming pain.  It was as if the wind itself felt the pain that radiated from the Ice King.  His very presence blighting nature and making it cry out in anguish.

Jon could feel him now.  His wives had been able to feel him for over a year.  He was much closer now.  The flames his wives gazed into showed them that his vanguard had reached the Fist of the First Men.  His forces were gathering and staging behind this promontory.  His forces filling the valley Milkwater between the border of the Haunted Forest and the mighty peaks of the Frostfangs.  Many peaks rising to fifteen thousand feet in height.  It was a cold and dangerous world.  Yet it had hidden treasures for those hardy enough to seek them.

It was true the Frostfangs were a cruel and inhospitable wilderness of stone and ice, jagged peaks that were eternally covered in snow.  Jon knew from the Free Folk that the Frostfangs concealed a diverse series of wonders. Icy waterfalls that plunged over sheer stone cliffs the water crashing down the face of the mountain to land with the sound of crushing boulders.  There were mountain meadows that filled with grass and wildflowers in the short spring and summers.  There were ravines so deep and black they seemed to go all the way to hell, and bridges of natural stone span distances with only the sky to either side.

Legends said that hidden valleys exist in the Frostfangs, valleys that sustained small numbers of people.  But not even the hardest of free folk dare live in the Frostfangs during the winter.

Direwolves, saber tooth cats, cave lions and hyenas, large grey wolves and brown bears the size of wagons still walked those hidden valleys and walked the tors that capped the lower mountain peaks.  It was a wild and untamed world. 

Jon looked out over the haunted forest from atop the Wall.  The forest was starting to feel more and more like its given name.  He knew that all too soon it would indeed be haunted by nightmares.  Nightmares given flesh that he would have to see to it that were killed to the last ghoulish wright and frozen raised dead.

Jon walked past the warming shed.  This night it was manned by his Crow brothers.  They were laughing and warming their hands and feet as other brothers took their turn to walk the wall.  Jon was finding he needed to warm his body less and less as the days passed.  He had not noticed it at first but last week when he passed the warming shed in the middle of a howling blizzard he paused to wonder why he did not truly feel the cold anymore.  He was sure it had to do with his witch wives from Asshai.  He guessed that living and loving two Shadowbender wives changed a man.

There was also the fact that he was Azor Ahai with is reborn sword Lightbringer.  A sword filled with fire and heat.  He had to wonder if he was taking on the properties of his sword.  Looking out over the Haunted Forest Jon wondered on the man he was becoming.

He ground his boot on the top of the wall.  He barely heard the sound of sand and gravel grinding underneath the soles of his boots.  It was time that a new barrel of sand and gravel was brought up by the elevator and have it spread out on top of the wall for several miles in each direction.  He needed to make sure that his men’s footing was sound at all times. 

He had had his scouts watching the King’s highway and the other traditional routes the Lords of the North used to bring forces north.  The road was full of troops moving towards the Wall.  They had stopped their progress at the Queenscrown and made camp there.  They were building large encampments gathering troops and supplies.  The encampments neat and orderly.  Then four months ago Jon heard reports of foreigners on the coast of the Bay of Seals.

He sent out combined patrols of Crows and Free Folk.  He hoped blending the two forces could start to bridge the gap between the groups.  He cycled patrols out every week to keep fresh eyes on his beachhead and to help foster cooperation between Crows and Wildlings.

At first the reports were of small troop sizes. They were scouting out and looking for fords of the rivers and streams and meeting with local holdfasts.  The reports said grain, other food staples, bolts of wool and cotton were freely given winning over the local populace.  This pleased Jon immensely.  He liked seeing his realm enriched.

The beachheads grew with more Free City troops arriving.  Jon was surprised at how well the mercenary companies worked at their assigned tasks and how they did not rape and pillage.  Maybe the reports of their lack of discipline and leanings to loot and pillage were exaggerated.  When Jon thought about it more who would hire forces that could not control themselves.

The reports came back reporting huge camps being erected with tent barracks and buildings erected to house command and logistical staff.  They were orderly and huge stockpiles of supplies were clearly being amassed.  Orderly sanitary facilities were built away from the communal areas.  Large kitchens set up to keep the troops well fed.  They saw troops from Essos free Cities leavened with many mercenary companies.  They were very well disciplined. 

Jon was pleased that his own patrols were well disciplined themselves.  The returning scout teams were returning to the wall and the various forts they were drawn from reporting that those “Crows” or “Free Folk” weren’t so bad after all.  “Once you got to know them I actually like them.”  Jon smiled at those reports.

The reports kept him appraised of the beachheads enlargement and the new forces arriving.

Then six weeks ago the first of the troops, conscripts and cavalry from the Southern houses of Westeros began to appear on the expanding beachheads.  Most of these first Westeros forces were of the Stormlands that began to appear.  Many banners were reported back.  The shield of white with yellow strips in the upper left of House Chyttering.  The shield with a rack of golden antlers on a background of blue tower with the words "Pride and Purpose" below the antlers.  House Brune of Brownhollow was represented with a bear paw, brown on white, within a double tressure brown that they blazon their arms with.  Many other banners were also present.

The next week a huge influx of forces from Dorne appeared in the beachhead.  His scouts reported they saw  banners blazoned with three black leopards standing on a yellow pile on orange that represented House Vaith of the Red Dunes.  He read of the banners for the House Wyl of the Boneway who blazon their banners with a black adder biting a heel on yellow.  His attention caught by the banners of House Dayne of Starfall.  Jon could still hear the sadness of his father talking of his fight and the killing of Arthur Dayne.  His father still grieved over the man’s death a generation past.  Their sigil being a sword and a falling star on a lavender background.  Several other houses of Dorn were represented in the reports he read.  He knew there would be many other houses unreported.

In the following weeks more and more banners appeared from the lands of the Great Houses of the Stormlands and Dorne.  Reports came to Jon of beachheads further south.  He knew the Queen was covering her “bases” and putting forces in place to block troop movements from Bolton, Manderly and Karstarks if necessary.  The reports said blocking forces had put in place and the troops had surged inland to reach the King’s Road. 

Jon was impressed.  The Queen using her massive navies to transport her armies North was saving time and putting much less stress on the troops and reduced stressing the land with mighty armies passing through.  He assumed that the forces of Highgarden and Casterly Rock were amassed in those beachheads.

Between the forces of his father and the Queen’s great numbers of troops and war material that were being brought to bear against the Ice King victory had to assured Jon feverishly thought.  Jon looked again at the Haunted Forest.  He squint smiled unknowingly coping his father’s habit.  His father’s Game of Throne had done the impossible and brought the Queen’s force north united without the Great Houses fighting and destroying her army from within.

Jon looked at the trees that had been cut back three thousand meters from the wall.  He hated chopping the trees down but safety overrode his distress of felling the necessary trees.  He looked at the old dark pines, firs, spruces and few oaks in their silent wall of foreboding.  They seemed like sentries that could turn in either direction.  Surely the forest knew who the true enemy was.  Jon watched the heavy snow fall onto the trees to disappear.  The thick falling snow making the world silent.

Jon began to walk down the wall from the warming shack.  He walked a half of mile and looked over the Northern face of the Wall.  As the Night’s Watch had dwindled the ability to maintain the wall had diminished.  The wall while still structurally sound had been began to decay in areas. 

With the surge in effort of defense of the Wall Jon had asked his father if artisans could be found to help in the repair of wall.  The number of Builders in the Night’s Watch had had fallen so low that most of their efforts were spent on maintain the human habitations and the work on the wall was more superficial to keep the top prepared for human traffic on the top of the wall. 

Some of the smaller cracks were still prepared.  To some degree with the melting and freezing of the ice the Wall had the ability to repair itself.  Still, large cracks had appeared and areas of the wall had sloughed off like a rotten tooth enamel.  The wall folding in on itself at the areas of major sloughing.

With the maximum effort being put forth by the North in the defense of the wall Jon asked for his father to bring in all the carpenters, stone carver / layers, quarrymen and civil engineers that the North had.  Eddard Stark had put out the call for his vassals to strip their cities and castles of such artisans and put them temporarily in service of the Lord Commander to make the wall as strong as possible.

Eddard reminded his Lords that the Wall’s strength was their strength.  The Wall was to keep the evil that was amassing to the North away from the citizens of the North.  With the Wall strong the ability to resist the ancient evil was only that much stronger.

The Lord Commander had been most pleased.  Manderly of White Harbor had stripped his own artisans and he plumbed the holds around White Harbor.  The local pool of desired craftsmen were organized and had been sent to the wall.  Over five hundred thirty men and a few woman had come from the house of Manderly.  Lord Wyman had come through brilliantly.  From Winterfell Mikken led a contingent of 20 such men.

From the rest of the cities and keeps like Hornwood, Old Castle, Barrowton, Karhold, Torrhen’s Square and Widows Watch and other small keeps supplied two hundred and thirty artisans. 

Finally, long needed repairs on the wall itself could commence.  He had had the Crows and Free Folk manning the reconstituted forts search thoroughly the wall for decay.  Those areas had been marked on a map of the Wall to show the exact location of needed repairs. 

Now the small army of engineers were swarming up and down the wall.  They were repairing large cracks that had been allowed to slowly enlarge with large wooden scabs pegged into the ice and melted ice poured into the cracks filling them.

Where the Walls face had blistered and cracked men had gone down on ropes from the top of the wall to repel down and use war hammers to beat off the dead honeycomb ice that fell in mighty sheets to the ground far below.  Most of the damage was near the top but some were four hundred feet down.  This did not stop the engineers from forming scaffolds and having them lowered.  The ice was removed. Then A frames were bolted into the ice with pulleys and winches to which scaffolds were attached and slowly lowered to the damaged ice spots.

Jon watched amazed as the scaffold was lowered to the area needed. Then slowly wooden beams were bolted to the wall and from that base cofferdams and caissons were built around the damaged areas.  Men then constructed forms to hold water brought down in relays on the suspended scaffolding until it the cofferdams were filled with water that froze to the force of granite overnight. 

Jon now looked down the wall on the north face.  A repair had been done in this area on a blister scab of ice fifty feet from the top.  Jon could not see where the damage had been in the dark.  The Wall was being restored.  It was amazing what one could do when you had the proper forces to do the job.

He pulled his sword out and it immediately blazed to life.  Flames licked up and down the blade with tongues of flame wreathing up several feet above the tip of the sword.  Tendrils of flame wicked down to wrap around his forearm.  As he became more attuned to his sword it blazed hotter and became more his weapon.

He had decided to bestow a new name to his sword.  “Shadowbender” in honor of his wives.  He looked at the face of the wall with the bright light his sword emitted.  He could not tell where new and old began and ended.  He stood back upright.  He looked down the wall and saw Marsh Bowen looking at him and he saluted Jon.  He was now Jon’s main captain and he supported Jon fully and completely.

Jon had finished his inspection for tonight.  He had other duties to perform.  He looked again out over the silent Haunted forest.  His enemy was coming for him.  He was ready.  Jon slammed his sword back into its scabbard.  He would meet the Ice King on the field of battle and kill him.  He felt the enemy’s implacable hate and malice.  He was ready.  He knew he would have allies to defeat the strange succubus that had allied itself with the Ice Wright.  He would drive his flaming sword into his icy heart and melt the vile murderous Wright to slag. 

Jon felt hate for his traditional and hated enemy.  He had killed him before and he would again.

Jon went to the elevator and got in the booth and took the trip back to the ground seven hundred feet below.  As the booth made the slow journey Jon again thought of what he needed to do.  The Night’s Watch had been created over eight thousand years ago.  That was a different time and a different age.  In adhering to the old ways in a new world the Crows of the Night’s Watch were a fading order.  Jon wondered if things were not changed would it soon die out.

Not for the immediate future he deemed.  When Westeros and the allied forces of Essos saw the enemy they would for a while feel a surge in duty.  But in a handful of generations the fervor would die and the memories of those who experienced these time would be taken to the grave.  Jon felt a new way must be found.

Jon knew that men taking an oath of chastity and life time servitude was antiquated.  He would abolish such vows and try and institute a conscription service of two years from a pool of sixteen year to twenty year olds from which a random draft would select the men to man the Wall.  Men and women who choose the military for a lifestyle would be the officers.  He was toying with the exact mechanics and how to institute.  Jon wanted to leave the watch in a better place when he resigned to take his wives back to their cabin that they would hide with shadows from the world of man that tired Jon to the core of his soul now.

He wanted to be free of this burden from men who had tried to kill him.

He knew that he had fundamentally changed the dynamics of the relationship between the Free Folk and Westeros below the wall.  He had granted his allies the land down to the New gift.  He knew that most would return to their ancestral lands after the Ice King was killed but some would remain.  Jon wanted an end to this endless and senseless conflict between the Free Folk and Crows and those below the wall.

Jon had hope.  His father was a fair and just man and the Queen had brought disparate groups together in Essos and it seemed a new world order was taking hold on that continent.  Jon hoped fervently that his father and the Queen could work the same changes in the North of his homeland.  Let there be peace between the lands of the North and Free Folk.  Jon had come to admire how the Free Folk chose their leaders.  When your leader was his father or this Daenerys Targaryen then all was well.  When the leader of Westeros was Robert Baratheon or Aerys II Targaryen not so much. 

He admired Mance Rayder the fallen crow.  He had granted him a full pardon.  He intrigued Jon with his concepts of this thing called democracy.  He chuckled. Westeros was not ready for that concept for many a century he was sure.  Jon was satisfied for now with reducing the rancor between the people of his birth home and the lands of his wife Ygritte.  She was more Asshai now but she was still part Free Folk.

Jon reached the ground and stepped out of the booth.  He looked around at the immense stockpiles of dragon glass and pitch / tar that was flowing into Castle Black.  He was keeping the vast proportion for this Castle but wagon trains were taking substantial supplies of the weapons needed to kill the undead and ice wrights were heading west and east to the other forts of the wall. 

Jon was sure the attack would come here but he had to make sure to supply sufficient force to block a penetration elsewhere long enough for his reinforcements to reach them.

With repairs of the wall fit to be complete within the next month Jon saw the vast stores of wood beams with metal bindings, metal bolts and nuts with screws.  The engineers would then move the material up to the top of the wall and start constructing catapults, trebuchets and scorpions to fire down on the enemy.

He moved to the tunnel that led to the warren of passages underneath the wall and the grounds of Castle Black.  He moved toward his quarters.  He had delayed this confrontation as long as possible.  He was the husband and he would let his wives know his decision.  What they proposed was too dangerous.  Their presence would not be hidden by dead flesh in future forays on spying missions.  They would be taking too great of a chance.  Jon followed the branching of the tunnels to his home. 

Jon paused and took a deep breath.  He girded his loins for combat.  He opened the door and entered into his living quarters he shared with his wives Ygritte and Melisandre. 

Jon paused.  They were sitting at the table with both of them staring at him in the doorway.  Their faces stony in passivity.  Jon glanced at the roaring fire.  He cursed the flames. They had shown his wives of his arrival and his intentions.  He could feel their ire and anger filling the room.  Jon thought of reasons to dally or dissemble but he knew what had to be said. 

He also cursed the fact that they had chosen to confront Jon nude.  They went naked around their home but he knew they were using their nakedness to throw him off his balance in the coming confrontation.  They were not wet but their nipples were rock hard excited by the passion of the coming conflict.  Jon mentally girded his loins.  He would not let them use their beauty to dissuade him from what he had to say.

“I refuse to let you go south and meet with the Queen.  What you propose it to dangerous.  As your husband I forbid it.”

There was the silence of the grave in their small normally cozy room.  Melisandre’s red eyes bored into with an intensity that made Jon squirm though her face was stony it still registered rage.  Ygritte’s blue-grey eyes were like a raging sea and she did not control her burning rage.

“You know nothing husband of ours.  No one controls us by right of being male!”

“That is not what I am saying.  I am the head of our family and my decision holds sway.  I will not let my wives sacrifice themselves for those not worthy of them.”

“I did not travel from far off Asshai to perform my destiny to have a _man_ cavalierly tell me how to perfume it” Melisandre spoke through gritted teeth.  “I was once a slave and will not be treated as such again!” she suddenly shouted.  “I am a free woman!” she shouted again.

Jon was taken aback by the accusation. 

“Who gave you the right to lead this family?  Why not us?!”

Jon spluttered.  “Because I am a man!” he knew even as he said it, it sounded hollow and a lie.  Jon desperately wanted to protect his wives and grabbed at any argument.

He watched his two wives slowly rise from the table with clenched fury written all over the faces and shaking bodies.  He cursed his manhood for his eyes eyeing their swaying breast and beautiful cunts now on full display as they stood proud and naked before him.

Jon started to wonder who was going to protect him as he gulped loudly his Adam’s apple working reflexively.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte had never been so furious with Jon.  How dare he bring up the fact that he was a man to try and control them?  To demean their worth with such a worthless and demeaning argument.

Beside her Melisandre snarled “You wound me Jon Snow.  I offered you my life and this is how you treat that offer and sacrifice?”

Jon staggered back as if struck.  He looked at Melisandre with hurt eyes.  “I am not trying to demean you damnit!  I am trying to save you.  Save the two of you from yourselves.  You will not have the camouflage of death to hide you from the evil thing on the Ice King’s back.  We have all sensed its power.”

In her anger Ygritte still registered that Jon’s own senses were indeed growing to be as acute as theirs.  He was indeed becoming Azor Ahai in spirit.  Seemed he was also inheriting his arrogance.

“You know nothing Jon Snow or maybe it is Targaryen with your new found male ego shit.  Maybe you have gone daft in the head Snow!”

“I will not be treated like a slave!” Melisandre screamed her voice booming as she tapped the power of the flames. 

Jon stood his ground.  He stared hard at the two of them.

“When you decided to walk the flames did we stop you Jon Snow?  We wanted to terribly but we came to understand it was your destiny.  This is our destiny.”

Jon closed his eyes.  He took a deep breath.  “That was absolutely necessary and you two know it.  I had to become Azor reborn.  I am now him reborn.  You have performed the duty you came to this land to perform.  Ygritte I now you are Tygreti reborn but you were first a wildling.  You have performed you duty.  You have performed more than you duty.

“Yes Melisandre you were ready to kill yourself but I found a better way.  I can feel it in myself.  I repeat.  I am Azor Ahai.

“If I am indeed Azor Ahai reborn all the more reason you should follow my command in this.  I sacrificed you once I will not do so again!”

Ygritte could see Jon’s logic but she did not care.  She was beyond pissed.  _The reason she loved Jon Snow was because he was free of this fucking shit_! She knew fear was motivating him but that did not matter.  She was half Free Folk and damnit they were _free_!

“I refuse you Jon Snow.  I won you by right of the Hunt.  It is you who should be bending to my will.  Melisandre and I are the two most powerful Shadowbender witches that walk this Earth.  Our power equals yours Azor.”

Jon grimaced hard.  He sighed again.  He looked indecisive suddenly.

Jon resolve seemed to firm again.  “I am trying to protect you.  Let me do my duty to my wives.  I am not being selfish godsdamnit!”

“Maybe it should be us defending you husband.  We are the most powerful witches our order has ever known” Ygritte told Jon with fire in her words.

“Let us protect you Jon Snow!” Melisandre shouted at Jon.

Jon scowled at that.

Melisandre snarled “I am so disappointed in you Jon.  I had assumed you were a true man after my heart.  I thought you were so much more than those other blustery pompous asshole men.  Men who think just because they were born a man makes them by birth superior to half the human race.  Is that how you think Jon Snow Targaryen?  If so I have married a stranger.”

“Me too” Ygritte said softly.

“Have you been lying to me all this time Jon?  Were all your words and actions merely a lie?  Have you put a lamb’s fleece over my eyes?” Melisandre asked Jon.

Jon started and shook his head and then chuckled.

“That is wool Melisandre” Jon took a deep breath.  “Okay. Okay.  Maybe I overreacted but it was with the best intentions of my heart.  A male heart to be sure but a pure heart.  I do not want to lose you or Ygritte.  I know you have hidden it from me but I know you will create a shadow phoenix and fly deliberately over the forces of the Ice King.”

Both Ygritte and Melisandre were shocked that Jon had divined this.  They had made sure to discuss this only when he was up on the wall.  They stole glances at each other.  He was becoming mighty indeed.

It did not matter when it came to them. They were all three equals.

“Yes Jon” Melisandre spoke to her husband softly.  “We will be open to be assaulted but we should be safe.  We can see deep into the night if need be and far into the distance if light and into the trees and Earth.  We will reveal the truth to the men who march with the queen.”

Ygritte spoke now “we should be safe for we will stay high above the forces of the Ice Wrights and their shambling dead.  They cannot touch us.”

“Now you are lying to me.  Aren’t you?”

The two witches looked at each other directly now.  Jon could not now be this strong could he? Their looked said.

“We three know that something evil flies the air above the forces of the walking dead.  I cannot see it but it is there.  How do you know it will not sense you and attack you?”

“We will be careful” Ygritte told her husband.  “We are powerful.  We will sense its presence and if necessary we will flee.  We should be able to withstand any initial assault and flee.”

“We all know you can’t be sure of that.  Let the South come united or disjointed.  They will be here either way.  That is what is important.”

Melisandre spoke now “No.  We must be united.  The battle will be fierce and our loses will be horrific.  Also we have sensed treachery in the forces that are uniting before the Wall.  Someone has treachery in their heart.  We have tried to discern who it is but we cannot as yet see in the flames who it is.  With this threat from within we must be as united as possible.”

Jon asked “I’m curious.  Are the treacherous dogs from the North or the South?

“We cannot be sure but we feel the pull of the North when the flames show forces turning against themselves.  The flames do not show coats of arms or banners.  It is very frustrating” Ygritte told Jon.

Melisandre added “We can only see that two lambs turn to vipers and strike the legs of those surrounding them.”

Jon laughed.  “You don’t need dreams or flames to know the two houses that will turn out to be fucking dogs.  All in the North and the Riverlands know of two houses that are craven and filled with dogs and that is an insult to all canines.”

Jon laughed again when he saw the confusion on his wives faces.  “The houses of Frey and Boltons are dicks.  If two houses are planning treachery and revolt it would be those two.  I could just see them giving Guest Right at a wedding and then slaughtering the guests.  It is in them.”

“But are you sure?” Melisandre asked unsure.

“I am surer than your flames are showing you.  That I am sure of.  Roose Bolton and Walder Frey are complete and total assholes.  It is them.  I will have to send word to my father when the time comes.  With everyone on the march nothing can be done for it till they reach their camps before the Wall.  To do anything now would cause confusion and sow the seeds of rancor and derision among our side.  This treason needs to be disposed silently if possible.”

Jon sighed.  “Okay” he breathed deep and rubbed his face.  “Now that we have cleared the air I guess I will have to say that you were right.  It is your lives and you must choose the path you take.  I will leave it at that.  I have spoken of my disapproval.  I think we can survive without this effort on your part but I cannot be a hundred percent sure.”

“The realm does indeed ride on the choices we three make” Jon sighed again.  He rubbed his face yet again.  He put his hands down and looked at his wives.  “Please forgive my concern.  It made me speak out of turn.  I disapprove of your decision on this but you are mighty priestesses of your order and adults.  You did indeed respect my wishes and I now must respect your wishes.  I am still pissed off about it but I will process it.  It is what adults do.  I must go out and meet the demands of my command.”

With that Jon was gone.  His wives could feel his anger but they could also feel him coming to the terms with the situation and would soon be back to his normal gentle self.  His loving gentle nature that had captured two women’s hearts.

Melisandre looked drained.  She was a lover not a fighter.  Ygritte did not like fighting with those she loved but she would not shy away from it either.  The wildling part of her would never duck a fight and in some ways relished pitting herself against an obstacle or foe and conquering it.  Even that was her husband Jon Snow.  She went to the fire that had died down and threw some more logs on the fire and got it blazing hot the light filling the room along with several oil lamps hanging on hooks. 

Ygritte guide Melisandre to the bed and sat her on it and she crawled onto her lap.  Ygritte loved this position. It even out their height difference.  Her rump wiggled on Melisandre’s strong thick thighs.  Thighs that would crush her face when she sucked her off or lock around her hips when she lunged her strap-on cock deep up into her tight pussy or asshole.  She loved feeling Melisandre’s legs strength trying to break her ribs it sometimes felt like.  She slammed fucked Melisandre even harder feeling that strength help Ygritte bury her prick balls deep up into her lover’s belly or colon.

She took Melisandre’s hands and kissed and licked her fingers one at a time like she liked.  She sucked on each digit lathing her tongue over each finger wetting them one by one.  Ygritte maintained hot od contact working each finger wetly in her mouth.  Suddenly, those fingers were threaded in her hair and her head was tilted over and her wife’s lips were mated tight to her lips and she felt Melisandre’s tongue demanding entrance into her mouth.  Her wife’s fingers clawing into her scalp with her need for her small wife.

Groaning loudly Ygritte whimpered parting her teeth and then gagging in helpless pleasure feeling Melisandre’s long tongue surging into her mouth and striking like an adder wrapping around her tongue and squeezing hard “Mmmpfff unggppfff mmppffff!” Ygritte chuffed in raw need. Their coiled tongues flipped around hotly in the smaller Shadowbender’s mouth.  Melisandre using her grip in her wife’s hair to mash their mouths tight her tongue spearing down her groaning wife’s throat.  Ygritte cried out into the mouth devouring hers as her eyes rolled into her skull and violently jerked and rolled.  Her cunt was sopping wet and her little nipples rock hard.

Ygritte was in a love dazed fog and the next thing she could register she and Melisandre were rolling around on the bed their naked bodies pressed into each other.  Ygritte loved how her small tits were smothered by her wife’s large heavy rounded breasts.   Their warmth and weight delicious.  Ygritte loved her petite body subsumed by her wife’s larger body.  She felt Melisandre’s hot urgency.  They somehow wound up sitting up on the bed arms around each other’s body pulling bodies tight as tongues surged from mouth to mouth.  Both women groaning as their tongues slithered around each other and flipped hotly in their mouths.

Melisandre threw her wife down on the bed and loomed over Ygritte half lying on wife supporting her weight with her elbows and one knee as she pressed Ygritte down into the bed.  In this position, Melisandre with her body half on Ygritte’s body she gripped her wife’s small breast with her large hands pulping them like she knew Ygritte liked it.  Ygritte gutturally groaned feeling her wife clench her tits and crush them hard like she craved.  Melisandre wolf sucked on her wife’s nipples with long drawing sucks.  Melisandre pulled her head back slowly letting the spit soaked breast meat and nipple plop out her mouth.   Back and forth Melisandre worked her wife’s little dove titties.

Her hands throttled Ygritte’s small doves and pulped them with her hard squeezing hands that jerked and squeezed the little titties out her fist and leaned in to slurp the bulging areolas and puffed out nipples.  She looked up at Ygritte who was shaking her head yes encouraging Melisandre to pulp her little tits.  Melisandre enjoyed the titties she slurped on and wolfed sucked.  Melisandre cupped her hands over Ygitte’s small breast and then lifted her hands and the sound loud in the room as her striking palms crushed and pulped Ygritte’s tits into her ribcage.

“Uunnngg hhhnnggg … oooohhhh yessss yeeesssss baby … I love it when you pulp my tits.”  Melisandre continued working her woman’s tits with cruel force bending her head down to roughly lick and deep suck the precious rock hard nipple with short and then long sucks.  Her woman writhing on the bed.  Ygritte placed her hands on Melisandre’s head and urgently pressed her head down her now sweaty belly.  She needed her woman to suck her off!  She saw the mirth in Melisandre’s eyes as she kissed and nipped down the hard stomach of her wife.

Then she was between Ygritte’s legs simply devouring Ygritte’s shaved cunt and wallowing her face deep into her little love chute.  Melisandre snuffled and groaned lapping furiously along Ygritte’s slit and lashing her glazed rigid clit.  Then she was tongue stabbing her drooling cunt hole as her nose hammered her wife’s clit hard. Melisandre surged her face deep into Ygritte vulva making it flare to swallow her deep red lips and shoved her tongue deep into Ygritte’s sloppy wet love whole her nose jacking into and rubbing Ygritte’s clit.

Melisandre worked slowly back up the creamy slit slurping her wife’s labia lips one at a time and munched happily on them.  Then she was back at her wife’s clit jutting out its sheath all shiny and wet.  She first butterfly stroked with her tongue batting it from all angles. Then she sucked the delicious morsel back into her mouth and she wolfed sucked with alternating long and short sucks.  Melisandre’s head lifting to suck up dripping wet cunt meat into tents her pumping head filled with shocking tension as her tongue polished the clit all rigid and spasming.

Ygritte screamed and screamed as the womb ruptured and tore itself apart deep in her belly and tore her cunt inside out scalding her cunt with shockwaves of crushing bliss.  The small woman’s body twisted on her shoulders and her body jolted hard with crushing spasms of fucking bliss.  Ygritte’s eyes rolled back into her skull and spasm so hard she feared they would lock up in her skull.  Her pelvis jacked hard grinding her pubic bone into her wife’s face.  She screamed as hot gushes of searing cum filled Melisandre’s mouth to overflowing again and again as it ran down her cheeks, chin and throat.  She heard the obscene gulps of Melisandre gulping down her gushing cum with choking swallows of all the creamy cum spasming out her hot fuck hole.

This was the start of long hours of hot intense fucking that soothed their souls.  Jon finally returned at dawn unsure.  They had slept and were filled with fuck hunger for their husband.  They fucked him hard with mouths, hands, cunts and assholes. 

Their mouths glued to his long thick cock and sucking with hard loving sucks.  They had pulled off his cock and let it spurt all over their faces soaking it in cum that Jon groaned seeing his wife’s slowly and thoroughly cleaned with slow tongue licks.

Later Jon gripped their hips and shoulders hard as he slammed them back into his plunging cock burying itself deep in their tight pussies and clenching assholes.  He fucked them from behind doggy style that they loved.  He pumped both of their twats with punishing balls deep love thrusts.  Their bodies jolting with the force of his hips slamming into their ass cheeks.  One wife was on her knees seeing Jon’s massive cock fucking their wife so hard and balls deep.  His dick soaked in creamy whitish cum.  Each wife groaned too see their wife’s inner lips pulled out their cunny hole all wet and pinch tightly clenched around the thick shaft of their husband.  The shiny inner cunt folds so hot looking glued to Jon’s dick before it plunged back deep into their wife’s fuck hole.

Each wife by their wife’s hips pulled Jon’s long thick cock out sloshing wet pussies and shoved into their hot sucking mouths.  Each woman sucking hard with their head jerking and lank sweaty hair swaying in time to their hot sucking head.  The wife then guiding Jon’s prick back to their wife’s spasming fuck hole and shoving his dick deep into the hot frothing hungry cunt.  Jon groaned out how hot it looked to see them sucking each other’s twat juice off his prick.  They made sure to make husband and wife happy with their sloppy bobbing head with lots of head twirling on his bulbous dickhead their lips sucked tight to his cock crown and the sensitive glans just under his dickhead.

Jon fucked his wives in turn as their titties whiplashed and flopped from his hard fuck.  Jon’s hands rising high and slapping ass cheeks hard making his wives squeal in pain.  Their ass cheeks turning cherry red.  The pain in their ass cheeks arcing to their clits making them spasm with each hard cupped palm strike on cherry red ass cheeks.

Jon pulled their hair hard and twisted their arms behind their backs giving that hard squirt of domination and pain that they craved while in bed.  Only in bed when defenses were down and souls open.  Ygritte craved it when Jon with his cock or Melisandre with her strap-on slammed into her so hard that sweaty flesh slapped loudly and her body lurched forward with the power of the power of their strokes into her couchie and asshole. 

Ygritte loved being plowed doggy.  Her small titties whiplashing beneath her body.  Her body jerking forward with the powerful bodies slamming hips and thighs hard into her ass cheeks and thighs.  They both cummed hard on Jon’s dick ploughing their pussies several times.  They then groaned when Jon moved his cock from their tight cunts to their pinching assholes.  His strength easily penetrating heir tight shitholes and then lunging his prick up their asses.  He knew his wives loved the pain and degradation of a hard anal fuck.  It made them both cum like exploding volcanos. 

The powerful witches relished their husband pounding their assholes as they feasted on his cock ATM and A2P as they shared as deeply with a man as they could.  By surrendering to Jon completely in their bed they opened their souls to him.  They were totally willing to anything nasty with each other and experience rough sex because it showed total surrender and accepting all the pleasures the body could give one.  Both women reaching behind themselves to pull their ass cheeks wide to open their starfishes for rough invasion.  Both cummed hard from anal ‘gasms. 

Jon’s control was absolute now.  They rested a quick short break to drink fluids and eye each other with fuck hunger.

Ygritte had straddled Jon and he was slamming down his cock so savagely up her tight twat his thick long cock filling and stretching her cunny out tight on his thick shaft.  She was constantly moaning and cawing.  Melisandre moaned that she loved seeing her inner lips pulled out into a tight pink ring around Jon’s thick cock on the outstroke.  She felt the bed settle at her hips and Jon stilled.  Ygritte felt Melisandre push her body forward so her torso was no on Jon’s sweat soaked body.  Ygritte looked aback at Melisandre with hot throbbing eyes.

Ygritte felt her wife worming up behind her and Jon.  Melisandre shoved her thick long strap-on up her loosened asshole and buried it with one savage stroke of pure love as Ygritte howled in pained ecstasy.  Jon pulled Ygritte’s head down and they kissed deeply in mouth.  Jon started to slow stroke his dick in and out her stretched out quim.  Melisandre pumped her cock deep in and out Ygritte’s tight hot wet asshole.  Melisandre arched her back and punched her hips to pound her nearly eleven inch strap-on leather cock up her wife’s tight spamsing asshole.  Ygritte gibbered feeling Jon punch his cock up her cunt with short hard strokes.

They started to slow see-sawing their shafts deep into her willing orifices filling her belly with hard cock.  Their bulbous dickheads jacking over each other as they jacked so hard in and out her fuck holes.  Ygritte cried out as she felt one cock sliding in as the other worked out.  Her body buffeted by strong bodies lunging cocks fully up into her cunt and shithole.  Her spouses quickly ramped up their hammering fuck of Ygritte’s willing yearning body.  Their dicks lunging so hard up into her body making it lurch forward as she jabbered in ecstasy.

Ygritte chuffed and cawed as her body jolted and her body slide over Jon’s body with the force of two thick long dick slammed fucked her tight fuck holes.  She gagged feeling her little diamond hard nipples rubbing up and down Jon’s hard chest.  Ygritte yammered feeling the dickheads of her lover’s cocks jacking over each other in her belly.  She loved Melisandre’s strength one hand gripping her hip and the other clenched around the top of her shoulder.  Her wife jacking her back so she could slam all the inches of her dick up Ygritte’s hot tight ass hole.  Her body slamming into Ygritte’s body rippling the Wildling’s hips and ass with the force of impact.  Both women knowing that Melisandre’s thick rounded dickhead was buried balls deep up Ygritte’s butthole.

Jon had an iron grip on Ygritte’s ribs slamming her back into his dick savaging her pussy and Melisandre’s savage forward thrusts squiring her asshole.  Both of her spouse lunging their dick so hard and deep up into her cunt and shithole.  Melisandre had one hand gripping her ass hard her other hand now fisted in her long sun kissed hair and jerked her head back savagely partially choking Ygritte.  She was slammed fucked and she loved it!

They pounded her so hard and good.  She cummed wildly her asshole pinching down on strap-on slamming in balls deep.  Her cunt clenched Jon’s cock in a velvet spasming fist.  "AAARRWWOONNGGGG! HHUUNNGGGGGGGGGG!  OWWWGGGGGGGGG! Unhhhhhhh! Oh!" Ygritte screamed with unbridled ecstasy.  “Auungghhiieee!" she cried out, shocking her mates by the unbridled loudness of her cries. "Ungghh! Oh . . . oh . . . oh Melisandre! Nnnnuunmmgghiieee! Oh gods yes! Ungghh! Ohhhh Joonnnnnn!"

Melisandre went for the brass ring getting up on her feet squatting down and forward straddling Ygritte’s hips and now doubled fisted Ygritte’s hair and slammed her cock straight down Ygritte’s tilted asshole slamming her cock down and along Jon’s hard plunging cock up her wife’s exploding snatch.  Melisandre jerked Ygirtte’s head back so hard her eyes stared at the ceiling.

Ygritte’s asshole exploded in a second epic anal ‘gasm that after ten seconds triggered a harrowing vaginal orgasm.   Melisandre threw her wife’s head forward releasing her clench in her wife’s hair so she could scream out her orgasm "AUUNNGGHOOWNWGGHIIEE! Awwonnggg! Oh shit! Ungghhh! Angghh!" Ygritte cried out, in such loud wails of excruciating pleasure.

“Scream it bitch!” Melisandre howled at her “Cum on our cocks you fucking slut!  You fucking bitch!”  Melisandre snarled down at her wife knowing how hot dirty demeaning talk turned her wife on so much.  Jon still had a hard time talking dirty so she carried the torch until they could work on that Stark reserve some more.  Jon was lifting his hips his back arched deep.  His feet planted on the bed to torpedo fuck his wife’s exploding cunny.  Her couchie clenching his dick hard in tight wrenching spasms up and down the length of his plunging prick up her exploding snatch.

Melisandre growled as she hips pulled back pulling three quarters of her thick strap-on out Ygritte’s asshole and slam fucking it back in deep.  Again and again Melisandre flexed her hips to pound her wife’s asshole as deep as her dick could plunge.  Ygritte’s fuck holes exploded into yet another harrowing orgasm of shocking ecstasy.  “AARRUUUNGGGGGGGG! HHAAWWWGGGGGG! Ohnggggghhhh! Ohnnggg . . oh gods! Ungghhhiieeee! Aunnngghiiieee! Oh Melisandre—Jon—pound _meeeeeee_! Aungghiiee! Mmmmnngghhieeee! Nnnhhiieeeeee! Mmnnhhiiieeeee!" she wailed coming in shockwaves, each orgasm apparently more crushing than the last.  Her orgasms had started to wane until she felt Jon lunge in deep and held his dick there.  Her orgasms exploded anew when Jon screamed and screamed his nut sack flood her Shadowbender womb with hot spurts of ribbons of pearly jizm flooding her womb with his seed.

Ygritte was crushed with spent pleasure.  Suddenly her head was jerked up by a fistful of hair and Melisandre’s cock was brushing her lips. With a happy tired groan she opened her lips and swallowed her wife’s cock ATM and happily slurped it clean of her ass juice.

Jon cummed six times more times that night.  Twice in each of their cunts and last in their assholes marking them as his wives only.  Only this man would ever touch them.  Jon was the only man worthy of touching his Shadowbender wives.  Jon being Azor Ahai reborn had certain advantages Ygritte groggily thought.  His stamina was so gooooodddddd!

They then rested and drank juice and tea while Jon ate a light meal. Then he laid back on the bed with pillow underneath his head.  He looked up at them evilly and stuck his tongue up wiggling it.  They took turns riding his face like fillies dominating a stallion.  Again and again he sucked them off.  Jon sucked and snuffled wildly as he gripped their hips and jammed then down to jam their pussies hard onto his mouth their wet swollen vulva totally engulfing his mouth as their wets camel toes bulged to swallow his lips as he surged his head up to speared his tongue deep into their hot tight cunts.

The witches clawed their hands onto the back of Jon’s head and jacked his face up into their exploding cunts as they wailed and screamed and screamed their fucking bliss.  Jon was superhuman now in his endurance as again and again his wives rode his face marking him as their bitch wildly jerking their hot cunts up and down his mouth as he held his tongue up like a plow share tilling their sloppy wet snatches that exploded and flooded his greedy mouth with hot overflowing gushes of cunt juice. 

The Shadowbenders would kiss their wife as they swirled their cunny down on their husband’s face and sucked on boobs until the gyrations became too much to follow and they backed off to watch their wives ride Jon’s willing face as he submitted to them and their needs.  They would sweep forward and he would lap their anuses and then sink his tongue deep up their assholes and tongue fuck their assholes as his fingers jerked their slits and clits.

Melisandre actually blacked out she cummed so hard from that but recovered quick as Ygritte took her turn.  Finally, as the sun was setting the wives had totally exhausted their pussies for the moment.

Jon’s face was red and slightly swollen around his mouth, nose and cheeks.  He looked supremely happy.  His hair was simply soaked in female cum that had matted his long locks and plastered strands to his forehead and around on his cheeks and throat.  He purred as his wives saddled in beside him and snuggled in close their own bodies soaked in sweat and cum.  Though the wives did not need to sleep they were soon snoring in love and contentment. 

Jon did not need as much sleep as he once had.  He stroked patterns along his wives backs that were still sheened with drying sweat.  He followed his wives into slumber.

The hot sex had healed their rancor and restored their love.

 

**Ice King**

The Ice King rode a recently killed brown bear.  It was the size of the wagons some of the Free Folk used when they moved their homesteads.  The beast shambled onwards past the Fist of the First Men.  He and his vanguard were just arriving.  He would make camp here and marshal his forces and prepare.  Unlike the _hot bloods_ his forces did not easily tire.  Another sign of why his forces would win over his inferior rivals.

He turned to look behind at his first children walking behind him.  Their white and light blue tunics snapping in the wind.  Though he was putting some of his sons in ice armor he choose to not wear any as did most of his sons.  The armor was heavy and severely restricted their speed and agility which were their greatest strengths of their bodies.  They were roughly the same strength as most men but inferior strength wise to the mightiest of male warriors.  Thus, they used their thin bodies quickness to alleviate the strength of the men. 

They would move and feint against the warm bloods while their superior blades quickly defeated the inferior weapons of the hot bloods.  Also, their inborn coldness sapped the strength of the weak humans.  He longed to kill and kill the humans and take what was rightfully his and had been denied him when last he went to war.

He reached back and petted the head of his son.  His son had rebelled a few times on the journey here still fearing the use of the Horn of Winter.  The Ice King shook his head.  It was the Croyel that had found it for him.  The Wright reached with his hand to finger the small horn with its strange runes that none could decipher.  He cared not that it was carved by an Inseuqent and that his son said they could not be trusted.  The horn had been created over eight thousand years ago.  Whatever purpose it had been made for beyond the felling the Wall must have long ago passed away like he had almost done. 

As he had purpose so did the Horn of Winter.  Together they would achieve his long cherished dreams.  He would not let silly fears hold him back.  He was superior to all challenges.  It was he that would prevail over Azor Ahai reborn and the Warden of the North.  In time he would prevail over the whole world.

He looked back again and saw more of his sons entering into the clearing past the edge of the far distant forest.  The Ice King used his knees to guide the massive bear to turn around.  He watched his sons move towards the Fist of the First Men.  The sun was low in the sky.  With his far seeing eyes he saw the massive cloud bank that was this cycle’s Winter.  It rolled and writhed.  The massive built up storm held for years past its time to move south had built up into a monstrous creation that would sweep down on his new world and make it into the paradise he longed to turn it into.

The Ice Wright knew his shambling dead were several days behind in the depths of the Haunted Forest moving forward one uncertain step at a time.  They would then gather here while he prepared.  He saw one of his precious Ice Giants emerge.  He was the eldest and most intelligent of his large sons.  He looked resplendent in his ice armor.

His Giants had the strength to carry the weight of the thick blocks of ice.  The blocks would block dragon glass if his enemy had it but would be susceptible to weapons of iron breaking the blocks with repeated blows and strikes.  By the time the ice would be broken they would have decimated the enemy.  The blocks were in various rectangular shapes held in a lattice work of copper that kept them in place.  Ice Helms had been fashioned to protect their heads and necks.  Only their faces and hands were exposed with smaller blocks running down their legs and arms.  The weight had them moving slowly and would tire them out in prolonged combat but their mission was to strike quick and with devastating effect.

They would rob the Queen of her greatest asset.  Then they would need to survive long enough for the rest of their sons to arrive.  The Ice King smiled a smile that did not touch his intense blow glowing eyes.  He had put much lighter ice armor on a legion of his sons born of mortal men.  Again the weight slowed and hemmed his sons from their natural grace but they would be his shock troops to surge into the enemy and open the way for the rest of his sons and army of the dead. 

The Ice King had it all planned out.  His grand deception insured his total and complete victory.  He shivered not from the biting could but from the thrill of the victory he was assured of.

The Ice King again circled his dead bear steed around to look at the distant forests. 

His forces had sent the Free Folk to flee south.  He had hoped that they would wage war against the crow and weaken each other but the hated Jon Snow had welcomed them with open arms.  Fool!  It had led to his assassination.  The Wright had actually danced a short jig knowing that the foul crow had been killed by his own brothers.

His forces were killing and converting the fool patrols by the Crows.  They had wisely ceased probing the Haunted Forest as his forces thickened beneath the boughs.

Again another portent of his coming victory.  His people never turned against themselves.  He had proven the craven nature of man by his deals first with Peytr Ballish and then the House of Frey and Bolton.  It was sweet and even humorous that the crows had killed the one man he learned to _almost_ respect.

Several months ago it had been a rage that filled him.  News from his scouts had reported that the Night’s watch commander once more walked the top of the wall and went to the Godswood before the wall.  His spies were there watching silently and hidden when the foolish man knelt before the hated tree. They were moving in to kill the fool when their shock made them stop.  The spying Ice Wrights knew what the Lord Commander looked like.  When he pulled his hood back they were surprised. 

His hair had been black but was now white and his eyes were lilac.  This was most strange.  Humans did not change in this way.  The Ice Wrights discussed what to do when the decision was made for them.  The man had unsheathed his sword and it turned night into day as flames licked and flowed off the blade.  The Ice Wrights always sensitive to heat felt the raging heat flowing off the blade.

None of these Wrights of course had ever seen for felt the sword of Azor Ahai.  Jon Snow went through his sword practice steps.  His sword left glowing arcs in the air behind its flight through the air.  The sword screamed with heat and dire magic to their kind. The blade would cut through them like a hot knife through powdered snow beneath the trees.  They had fled to tell their father.

The Ice King could not believe it.  He was immortal.  He could be bound and his flesh garroted but he did not die as men died.  Men died.  Azor Ahai had died and his soul had long ago parted from the world.  This was not that hideous man but he was definitely filled with his essence.  Somehow the Lord Commander, Jon Snow, had come back as Azor Ahai. 

The Ice King had prepared and worked to make sure that he would not experience what he still felt as it had happened a moment ago.  Azor had slipped past his defense and plunged his sword clean through his body.  The heat had been agonizing.  The fiery heat of the sun melted his organs and boiled his blood.  He had screamed in agony as fire flowed out from the sword to his frozen white hair to the soles of his frigid feet.

He had fallen to his knees staring with hate filled eyes.  His body was ruined.  He watched Azor pull his sword out his body as weak as the babes he changed into his sons.  He had watched listlessly. The man wasted no time or effort pulling his sword up and back over his right shoulder flames screaming and roaring six feet off the blade exalted at tasting his blood and the impending death of his body.  The next thing the Ice Wright King remembered was the world spinning and rotating until his severed head hit the ground and rolled for ten feet to rest with his eyes staring up at the ice clear blue sky.

It had taken him several minutes to fully die in his body.  His memory a blank until his awakening less than a decade ago. 

The Ice King shook as his body remembered past agonies.  NEVER!  Never again would he let his soul experience again the death of his body.  He had learned much.  His son had given him new power and new magic.  He would succeed now with his plan.  _He would be the one to part Azor Ahai head from his body_!  The King took a deep breath he did not need and calmed himself.  He knew caution but the time for it was coming to an end.

He came back to the present seeing the sun glint with bright spangles off the armor of his children.  This would ensure his victory.  He merely had to get his forces to where they needed to be unseen.  He gathered the forces of his strike force before him on his mighty dead steed. 

He gave them a rousing speech on how important their mission was.  They must not falter and must not be discovered.  His scouts had found a path that would lead them past the crows.  They would march day and night a steady non tiring pace to arrive at their target.  They had with them an ice crow that had been especially raised with mighty magic.  This bird would be released to fly to the Ice King.  It had been raised on his blood and would fly quickly back to his father.  It looked around memorizing the location of his father.  The bird cawed but made no sound.

After an hour exhorting his sons they began their march.  His eldest and most powerful son was with them.  He had been taught mighty magic by the Croyel.  The Ice King smiled knowing what they would accomplish.  His son would rule Westeros as he marched east and took over the continent of Essos.  His son wanted nothing more than to serve his father but he was elated all the same to be named the first heir to his father.

The Ice King had watched them slowly disappear into the hazy distance.  He would deceive his enemy and attack with the first blow unawares assuring his victory.

He received ravens from his human allies.  They were marching into place.  This Eddard Stark was a fool and they would strike his forces unaware from behind.  The Ice King smiled at the thought.  The Bolton leader was known for taking the skin off the bodies of his enemies and those he chose to torture for the pure enjoyment of it.  That was how Roose Bolton would die.  He had admirable qualities but at the end of the day he was still a hot blood.

He wanted a quick decisive battle.  He had let the crows know of his approach.  With the death of Petyr Baelish he had reversed his strategy.  He had hoped that the little human would have the Great Houses of Westeros wage war on themselves committing fratricide.  They would have destroyed themselves without him having do any work.  Without that war their forces were still mighty.

When his son had come to him he had determined to try and bring as much of his enemy as he could to the wall and annihilate them there.  It seemed that the he was going to succeed beyond his coldest deadest dreams.  Once he had dispatched his enemies he would sweep South and butcher the unprotected taking their male babes, toddlers and very young to become the Army of his Wrights that he dreamed of.  He would finally have the numbers he once had.

Essos would be warned by his conquest of Westeros.  He would suffer heavy losses but he would prevail adding ever more children to his army.  His first sons would have the strength to help him raise the next generation speeding up his conquest.

A rush of anger came over him.  Again his true son was whimpering that he must not use the Horn of Winter.  Magic was already weakened.  It would be unbound.  He must not do this thing he did not understand the true ramifications.  They were both creatures of magic.

The Ice King gritted his teeth.  He wanted to punch his son to silence him but he needed him too much.  He had become his truest of sons and loved him dearly.  This one son alone among his sons was not a scion of his body.  He had free will and as such he must be disciplined.  The Ice King concentrated again and cut off the blood flow from his throat.

“Aaaiieeeeee! Eeeeeiiiii! Eeeeeiiiiii!” his son screamed denied the sustenance he had become totally addicted too as was his kind’s way.  The Croyels had never had a host actively cut off their blood before and were totally unprepared to fight it.  The Ice King was weakened his knees shaking but he held his resolve fierce.  Within the minute his son cried out he would be silent and follow his father’s will.

The Ice King relented letting his blood rush to his throat.  The symbiosis restored the two evil entities were instantly revived to full vigor.

In his victory over his son the Ice King could afford to be magnanimous.  He reached back and petted his son on the head as the Croyel whimpered in pleasure.

“Soon son soon.  This will be first victory of many.”

 

**Daenerys**

Drogon’s mighty wings were pumping every ten to fifteen seconds with hard flaps and then he rode the thermals as he winged up North with his mother on his mighty broad black.  He flew at his slow run speed as Daenerys called this speed as they flew up the King’s highway.  He was so far up that he left no true shadow on the ground.  The land so small from two miles up.  He was still gaining attitude.  In another ten minutes whey were three miles above the earth.  The clouds that rolled by in sky were far below them.

The dragon would fly up to twenty thousand feet and then gradually let his flight path lower to the thicker air lower down and rest as he glided down the invisible rivers of air that flowed up in these layers of the atmosphere.  The cold and thin air did not bother him.  Nor did it bother his mother.

Drogon and Daenerys reveled in the frigid air and the sharp tang it brought to their nostrils.  The wind whipped over her body making her tunic whip like a battle flag on a windswept plain.  She and her dragon did not feel the cold in the slightest.  She looked down at the white puffy clouds beneath her.  She wished she could build a castle atop such clouds.  She had passed over Darry four hours ago and was roughly two hundred and fifty miles up the King’s Highway above it. 

She wished she had her Arya with her.  She could not stop thinking such thoughts anymore.  She was falling more in love with the young Stark girl every day.  Each beat of her heart forged a new link in the chain of her love for the young Stark girl.  She had fallen for her sweet personality and gentle ways that covered up the fierce heart of a warrior. That warrior spirit called to her.  Then she had discovered the girl while on the quiet side had a definite charm with her politeness and rough court etiquette.  With her briefs on Eddard Stark and her infuriating interactions with the man he had been nothing but genteel.  She was sure his children were reflections of his personality and demeanor.  He had fashioned the perfect woman to be her Queen.

She had been sure until Arya came into her life that she would never put the realm at risk with her desire to have a Queen on the dais of the Iron Throne.  She would not go to war but she would use all her charm and intimidation (strange how well those worked together) to win the right to marry Arya. 

Then she had caught onto Arya warging into Nymeria to watch her from afar. She found it sweet.  She had thought about it.  The girl obviously had a hero worship complex with her.  She was like a young girl from a farm that was enamored with the big city.  She was Arya’s shinning city.  She wanted the girl to want more than that.  She had flirted with the girl and Arya would look away or simply ignore her overtures.  She had shown off her breast and almost took the girls hands to get them on her breast and the girl had refused the obvious overtures. 

That had hurt.  But as she got to know the girl more she had come to understand that Arya had terribly underestimated the girl’s shyness and her native taciturn and controlled manner.  She was sure now that was a trait of all Starks.  The problem was that she did not have time to further explore her new insights.  She needed to win the peace first and foremost.  She may have personal needs but she had made herself Queen and thus taken on the responsibility of protecting that realm.  This consumed her current thought. 

Also, she was terrified that if she made a romantic move and if Arya did not feel that way towards her she would ruin their great friendship.  She would be an emotional wreck and that she could not be before the great battle of her dynasty.  She needed to be focused on the task at hand.

 _What was that saying_ “The greatest loves were friendships caught fire.”  She was on fire for the Stark girl.  Masturbating so many nights looking into Nymeria’s eyes knowing that Arya was watching her had finished hooking her on the girl.  She knew the girl was innocent on love in general.  The girl must obviously be enjoying watching Daenerys masturbate.  She was definitely in her wolf every night the wolf had watched her masturbate.  Was Arya fantasying about making love to women?  Making love to her?  She knew she must be _and yet_ Arya never made any overtures to her when she had made it clear she was a lesbian.  Arya may be just getting her rocks off.  People of different sexual orientation could definitely enjoying watching other pairings.  In Essos she had often seen men fucking and found it hot.  Maybe Arya was the same?  She wanted a male to love but would not turn aside getting off watching Dany masturbate.  If that was all that girl wanted from Dany that would _suck_!  _Royally_!

Daenerys gritted her teeth and growled.  She was not used to being so indecisive.  She could not think of any other course at present.  She sensed that Arya was the perfect mate for her.  How to reel her in?  How to make the teen fall in love with her or if in love with her then declare it?  If she was Arya she would have been all over a woman so clearly advertising her interest in her.  _Arrrrgghhhhh_!  Damn that Stark reserve!

She knew she had to make the girl’s hers.  She needed Arya in her life.  All of her life!

She encouraged Drogon to keep climbing.  In ten more minutes they were four miles above the Earth. 

Off to the right a short distance away was the short marge of the piedmont that quickly over twenty miles rose up to mighty knees of the first Mountains of the Moon.  Each new line rising even higher behind their more stunted brothers.  The overall name of the mountains that ran throughout the peninsula of Arryn and ended with the fingers jutting out the Shivering Sea. 

For a distance of over a hundred miles to either side of her rose the mighty mountains that protected the Vale of Arryn and many other valleys that the people of this house lived in.  With twenty major Lord holds located in the high mountain valleys and in the major valley of Arryn itself.  These were a hardy people who had found a way to live comfortably in the wild land of their home.

Daenerys was impressed with the mountains as she looked to the east.  Even though she was flying at twenty thousand feet many peaks soared above her height.  Some of those peaks soared past her height to a dizzying mile above her current flight path.

Daenerys always wanted Arya with her but Arya simply could not come with Dany on such reconnaissance flights.  The girl had proved immune to the heat that radiated out of Drogon but she was not of the Dragon.  Both the dragon and his rider generated great heat at their core.  Daenerys though she had icy winds blowing into and through her that was far below freezing with the force of her flight through the air and wind currents did not feel the cold.  She knew that water would freeze within a minute with the temperatures she was flying through. 

Arya would freeze to death unless she was so bundled tight in furs and layered clothes that she would look more like a rock than a person.  Arya had tried to be brave and strong but even above King’s Landing when they flew above ten thousand feet in her leathers and two thick coats her teeth had chattered like they might break and that had been in the much warmer air along the coast.

Now overland the temperature was definitely trending towards winter.  She wished though that Arya could see the majestic peaks from this viewpoint.  A high pressure cell had passed through and cleared out the humidity from the air.  The air was like pure refined crystal.  The mountains seemed to leap up from the Earth with their shoulders striving to reach the sun.  The bottom of the mountains garland with thick forest.  These forests gradually thinning as they rose up the mountains. 

Then the trees slowly shortened and became more interspersed to where only stunted trees, scrub brush, grasses and lichen clung to the sides of the mountains.  Here through Drogon’s far seeing eyes she saw big horn sheep and mountain goats impossibly climbing up seeming sheer faces and leaping adroitly from rock to rock.  She spotted foxes slinking among the boulders looking for hairs and groundhogs.  She saw several badgers looking out their burrows.

Around her great golden eagles and condors soaring the thermals below her looking for prey and carcasses to feast on.

Yes, her realm had so many beautiful sights.  She had flown deep into that range several times now flying through high mountain passes.  She hoped to take Arya to her favorite mountain glad and make love to her there.  Someday she sincerely hoped.

She would figure out how to get Arya the protection she needed from the cold.  It was an engineering problem and the Queen loved solving such problems.

She looked to the north up the King’s Highway.  At his height she could see so far with Drogon’s eyes.  She had asked her Grand Maester Harsch Lape how far she could see from such a height.  He had given her the formula of for the maximum theoretical straight line sight distance to the horizon as the square root of 1.5 times your altitude. So the square root of 1.5 x 20,000 was 173 miles.

The Maester had cautioned that clouds and haze often limited one’s sight but the cold front and high pressure cell had cleared out the air of particulates and humidity.  With Drogon’s eyesight she could see the whole way to the curvature of the Earth. 

Daenerys turned her gaze to the north and west. She studied the ground closely. She was again sure she had read the “tea leaves” correctly.  Eddard and his two allies Edmure Tully and Jon Arryn had totally marched their full strength up North toward Winterfell and beyond. 

When armies’ march they either had very long wagon trains following or the large camps they created when stopped or they must forage and raid the land to sustain itself.  There was simply no evidence of his. She had scouts now ranging far and wide throughout the Riverlands with strict orders to not be seen.  Her Dothraki born and breed for such forays.  Their reports confirmed her aerial observations.  The land had been laid bare to her.  She was free to rape and pillage if she choose and destroy the forts left behind.  It was almost as Eddard was testing more than her strategic and tactical acumen.  He was testing her soul. 

She would pass.

She looked down the King’s Highway.  She saw her camps already established as far as she could see.  She knew that they were now penetrating the lands of Eddard Stark and still no opposition was even hinted at.  Only from the land of the Reeds did her forces report the sense of being closely watched.  She already had their measure.  They were allied with her.  She had just received reports that her beachheads that they had reach the King’s Road and were rapidly flowing south and cautiously building out her camps to the North. 

She would not get over confident and cocky.  She had heavy forces of mercenary companies protecting her forces now moving north. 

She had left strict orders that the local traffic on the roads was to be given free passage down and up the roads.  She had wagon trains with basic food, tools, other food stocks for the winter and bolts of fabric for clothing and leather for clothing and tools.  These were to be freely distributed to the local populace.  Why fight if you could bribe.

Daenerys thought of the North and Riverlands like a fair maid.  She was seeking their hand and she needed to woo their parents.  Between the strict patience and respect her forces gave to the local populace and the gifts she bestowed she was pleased with her reception.

She knew she had much to thank Arya’s father for this too.  The people whom her forces met constantly repeated the refrain that the Queen’s forces were to be respected and given free passage.  They had seen her restraint from the beginning.  She was proving it now.

She had seen enough and wielded Drogon around in a wide circle and headed back home to her forces and a certain wolf girl she had given her heart too.

She landed back at the camp her forces had reached for the night a little after nine in the evening. They had reached a major waystation and would rest a day to let the horses rest and let the men stretch and rest.  Men could make repairs to their weapons and tack and switch any horses that were starting to strain with the steady march north.

She had been greeted by Missandei and Oberyn in her tent along with her two generals.  Missandei and Oberyn joined her at the table while her two martial generals remained standing so they could easily point out points on the large map unscrolled on the table top and weighted down by candle scions.  They went over her plans.  Daenerys found it hard to concentrate.  Where was Arya?  She gnawed on her lip.  She did not want to seem like a love sick little girl.  She stared for a long moment at the trails of molten wax wicking down the candle shafts in rivers of red and yellow tears.

“Where is Arya?” she asked in what she knew was a plaintive voice.

Missandei answered “She is in Stannis’s tent.  She is visiting him.  He requested she eat dinner with him and Renly.  She is quite liked I must add my Queen.  Even Stannis seems at ease with Arya with her courtly politeness and the way she listens to the man without rolling her eyes at the grinding of his teeth.  The Highgarden contingent rode with her the half day as they jested and conversed.  I think Arya is winning over the Houses of the South for her Father.”

“It is cute how she hotly declares her father is the greatest ‘man’ the world has ever seen.”  Missandei paused “She will make you a wonderful Queen Dany.”

Daenerys looked at Missandei with large eyes.  How could she betray her trust?  She started feeling Syrio grip her shoulder from the side.

She looked up at her old friend “We all know Dany.  We have known basically since she tried to punch your teeth out in the throne room.”

Daenerys sat back stunned. She looked at Barristan smiling softly at her nodding his head yes.

She looked at Oberyn for his confirmation.  “For gods sake will you fuck the girl and get it over with.  You two love each other so much it is sickening.  Sweet.  But sickening.”

Daenerys looked around the table.  She was nonplussed.  If these people did not care who would?  Arya was outside in her camp slowly seducing the other houses with her simple homespun charms and basic goodness.

“Do you think she truly loves me Oberyn?”

“Does the sun rise in the East?  Stop being obtuse woman.”

Daenerys was still not convinced. That man was walking sex personified.  He was predisposed to see passion where there might be none.  She paused.  She had more reason to hope though.  She was sure that she would be going to Winterfell before she went the Wall.  She was truly hoping that Eddard Stark was there.  She had so many things to discuss with him.

An enemy to defeat and a daughter to woe.  Would Eddard Stark be as accepting as Oberyn?  She had her doubts.  Dorne was progressive while the North was moribund in the honor and the ways of the past. Still she had more reason to hope.

Arya had stayed late in Stannis’s tent that night.  Dany had slept in her own bed of furs in her tent and she missed her fiercely.  She could not sleep.  She suddenly relaxed when Arya came into the tent.  The girl went to her furs.  Just hearing her breathing calmed Dany.  The Queen rolled on her back to look up at her tent.  She was definitely in love.  She had a war to win but after that she had a world of happiness to snatch.  She smiled in the night.  She listened to Arya softly snore.  Dany followed her into sleep.

The next day was meetings with her major allies.  They sat at her table with Arya back at her side being her usual demure and polite self.  Daenerys stared at her from underneath her eyelashes.  She simply did not have the time or privacy to explore her rising hopes. 

The leaders pondered out why Eddard was being so careless with the defense of his realm.  Daenerys still needed to play her part of this Game of Thrones that Eddard had cornered her into.

She explained that her forces were too mighty for the Houses of the Riverlands, the Vale and the North to fight her individually.  She would crush them in turn.  She was being led North for decisive battle with their combined might.  She was sure they would make a stand in a place and time of their choosing that would let them to some degree at least reduce the effectiveness of her dragons.

They had debated this but they had to agree it was the wisest decision that the Warden of the North could make.  Oberyn seemed to give her strange looks as he argued in the soundness of her observations.  She was sure he had a strong suspicion that he had figured out she was in league with Eddard Stark and yet he argued passionately and persuasively for her arguments.  The other Great Houses and their generals agreed with her reasoning. 

It was sound and logical.  With the might of Dorne, Highgarden, and the Stormlands at her call and added to that the might of Essos and the alliances of the Summer Islands and Yi-Ti gave her even more might she would rather quickly conquer the three houses of the Confederacy as they called themselves individually.  She would shatter their initial long range defenses and then her dragons would be free to add their fiery might to the fight.  She was unstoppable. 

She sighed and let the boys be boys as they took to insulting and making snide remarks on each other.  She sat back and let the houses work out their picking order.

“Has it ever occurred too you Oberyn that we grow as tired of you telling us of your marital prowess as women grow tired of your wild boasting of your prowess in the bed?”

“Why Mace, you will see my prowess in the coming battles.  Afterwards, if you and Aleria will journey to Dorne, Ellaria and I will show our prowess in the bed.  _Come_ to us so we can make you cum, and cum and cum.”

////

“My Gods will you take that rod out your ass!”

“I got a rod I would love to shove up your arrogant ass Oberyn.”

“What would Loras say to that my dear Renly.”

“You know you wouldn’t be talking with his cock down your throat you pompous ass.”

“Now we’re talking!”

////

“Renly, for gods sake stop filing your nails man!  That is unseemly.”

“You know brother—you _do_ have a rod up your ass.”

Daenerys watched Arya out the corner as she was by turns amused, shocked and bemused by the men grousing and mocking each other.  For herself Daenerys found it highly entertaining.  She was happy that Arya was not bothered by such harping.  Missandei had made an excuse of needing to continue working on the coded papers.  She easily got flummoxed at such talk and biting remarks.

Daenerys pinched her nose and snorted at the childish behavior but the men seemed to thrive on it.

“You know that is pretty rich coming from a House whose crest is a fucking rose – a yellow rose I might add.  What does the color yellow denote Mace?”

“How bout I shove those roses, thorns and all up your ass Stannis!”

“Go tend your tulips.”

////

“Is that a viper in your diaper Oberyn or you just happy to see me – wait that is right it’s a legless skink.”

“I got some fangs you can milk with your ass Renly”

////

“I know your wife must be so disappointed in you Stannis.”

Stannis hesitated but he had to hear what Oberyn had to say now “Whyyyyy?” he asked in a resigned tone.

“With that sigil of the stag with that big rack of antlers I am sure she thought you would always be horny.”

Stannis merely lowered his head and shook it at the horrible quip.

////

After a day of rest and more meetings with continued snipping they were once more on the road.  They had a contingent coming out from the local small homesteads coming to the road to see their procession heading north. 

She and the Houses got out their armor and the armor for their horses and that the squires made sure were bright and polished.  They all felt like putting on a show for the locals.  The standards were on their lances and the knights with their titular Lords leading.  Even Mace looked regal and imposing sitting atop his armored horse and in his enameled armor. 

Daenerys had her bells in and her black dragon bone armor on.  Arya had no armor but her black leathers trimmed in silver inlay was so beautiful with a sword on her back and one on her hip.  She cut a dashing figure.

Daenerys looked up and down the road.  So regal.  Minstrels would write songs of this time that would be sung for a thousand years.  It was still a time of Reclamation.


	40. Going Forth to Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: For the readers who know of the Thomas Covenant Chronicles I start to now blend in the Giants, Haruchai, Ramen, Ranyhyn a Lord of Revelstone. Later i will blend in Amok, Waynhyn and the Wraiths of Andelain. Even later i will resurrect the Raver, Turiya Herem, i will in time show how his brother survived, the Merewives, Elaine-Forestal, demon-dem and the Viles. I will also create the Yazloo.
> 
> In the ten books of the TC Chronicles i kept reading how hot blooded the Haruchai and to a lesser degree the Ramen were. We will in time finally see this side of these stoic people.

Going Forth to Destiny

Ice King / Missandei / Daenerys / Eddard / Melisandre / Arya

 

**Ice King**

The Ice King gazed at the Wall rising up to the heights before him.  He was on his mighty bear stead on the edge of the Haunted Forest.  He gazed with hate at the barrier that barred him from the land that was his by right.  He knew that he now possessed the Horn of Winter but it was not time for its use yet.

The snow was again falling heavily.  The white flecks falling down thickly from heavy laden clouds that looked angry and sullen.  The snow heavy and wet.  There was no wind to whip the snow along.  The flakes fell in lazy profusion.  The unique shaped disks spun and whirled around like snow fairies that he knew existed but had so far eluded his search.  He would subjugate all denizens of this world in time.  None could hide from him when he reached his full power.  It was indeed his destiny to conquer the whole world.  His campaign for world domination had begun.

He still kept the true winter held in abatement in the far North.  Only tendrils of the vicious monstrosity would escape and come howling down South.  The slavering beast growing ever stronger seeking to slip the leash he had placed on it.  The mighty beast desired to spring forth but the Ice King denied it.  He had toyed with the idea of unleashing the storm and let it do the work to the land that Peytr Ballaish had promised but that would take years more and he could not and would not wait anymore.

It was time to strike. 

Even the Elohim in their far away home of Elemesnedene would fall before when the time came.  He would conquer the world and bend Earthpower to his will.  He would reign supreme.  His son cried out involuntarily in fear at his father’s thoughts.  He did not correct his son his cowardice as he whimpered and drooled down his throat in fear.  He would never admit to any but himself that he felt fear deep down when he had such thoughts. His son’s fear had infected him.  He cursed himself for this weakness and fueled his rage and desire to conquer these strange beings that so frightened his son.

His son’s fear had transferred itself to him, but, where his son was weak he was strong.  He shook his thoughts to tamp down his fear.  Nothing would prevent the Ice King from achieving the greatness he had been born to achieve.

He looked up at the Wall.  With his son’s sight he could see deep in the wall and see the Forbidding waiting hidden and unseen.  Its blue energy waiting for magic it had been designed to snare and incinerate.  Fortunately, it was not tuned for his magic and he had survived his first contact with it.  It had been tuned to his son’s magic but he was aware of it now and would avoid it until he brought it crashing down.

His son whimpered of High Lords and a Staff of Law but it did not matter to him.  They were only names with no meaning to him.  All would fall before his might in due time.  One by one he would confront and defeat his enemies.

The Ice King heard the boughs above his head creaking and sighing underneath their heavy weight of resting snow.  From off to his right and left he could hear snow sloughing off laden limbs and crashing to the ground in clouds of broiling snow.  The sounds of icy nature soothed and strengthened the Ice King.

He would bring the Wall down and crush his enemies.  He felt Azor Ahai behind that wall.  Earlier he had hidden several hundred yards back from the edge of the forest where he now sat on his steed.  He had felt the reborn crow up on the wall gazing out. 

They could feel each other now.  Their hate and acrimony implacable.  The Ice King was not ready to confront this risen Jon Snow with his reborn sword of Azor Ahai.  He again suppressed his fear.  Jon Snow impossibly wore the same sword on his hip from eight thousand years ago.  It might physically be different but at its magical core it was the same sword from long ago.  The same sword that had melted his frozen blood and cleaved his head from his shoulders.  He would refuse to let it happen again.  This time he would be the one to run his sword through his enemy.  He would instead of burning his foe he would freeze his blood to icy crystals and then his body.  He would lift his arm high and bring his blade crashing down to shatter his foe’s head to a million shattered shards of crystallized bone, muscle, blood and brain.

His Shock Troop were still on their journey.  They had made good progress he knew but the journey was long.  They were slowed considerably by the heavy Ice Armor they wore.  It was necessary.  Normally his Wright sons relied on speed and agility.  His giant sons were while slower still quick but against possible weapons of fire and dragon glass would be easily killed.  They needed their armor for the mission that they had been given.  It would take them still some time to make the journey to their destination.  They had to cross the point of greatest vulnerability that would slow them even more as they used stealth to pass the hot bloods unseen.  His plan was solid and it would reap great benefits.  Once they were in place he could move forward. 

He had planned and prepared and was at last fully confident.  He was innately cautious after his death at the hands of Azor Ahai.  He would not suffer that fate again.  He had prepared his army and outfitted his sons with swords of ice and given some armor.  His army of the dead was vast.  He had a human host that would fall on his enemies from the rear.  His victory was assured.  His world was content.  Or so he had thought.

That had changed the day after he had arrived at the Fist of the First Men.  He had been on his steed watching more and more of his shambling army of the dead filling the valley that surrounded the Fist of the First Men.  He had his sons strung out along the river of the dead flowing south to guide and shepherd them forward.  With his will focused south he needed his sons to keep the dead army from wandering away and becoming listless as they separated from their masters.  He had seen his dead simply staring at tree trunks unable to divine another path forward till his sons urged them around the obstacles. 

He had watched a contingent of dead mastodons shamble into the open spaces when his true son had suddenly went rigid.  His limbs shooting out straight nails cutting into his skin painfully.

“EEEIIIIII! AAAIIEEEE! NO! NO! Not here! It is impossible!” the Croyel screamed a soundless scream in his father’s mind.  The echoes reverberating deep into the depths of his icy soul.  His son wailed on and on.  In fact he seemed almost mad with fear.

At first he had been angered and prepared to “blood starve” his son again for wilting with his prattle about the Wall and Elohim.  But he paused.  This fear was not about the possible but was immediate and visceral to his son.  His son was scratching him painfully drawing blood as his stunted limbs kicked and thrashed in an instinctual motion of escape.

 _What had gotten into his son_?!  He shouted at his son with his mind to calm him.  It was to no avail.  His son was mortally afraid.  _What could it be_?!  His son spoke in his mind. His son was craven it was true when he confronted anything of might but this level of fear was something new.

“No no nnooooo … it’s a Lord of Revelstone!  She cannot be here!  The Soulbiter and Soulcrusher prevent it. Prevent it I say!  Her power is vast—nooooooo she has the full power of all the wards of High Lord Kevin, Son of Loric Vilesilencer—no no … they have all been found and understood … there is no Oath of Peace stunting their passion … Noooooo! No no no … Amok has been reborn No No!  … Her might equals that of High Lord Mhoram when he rode out in valor and folly to confront and kill the Giant Raver before the gates of Revelstone … she is mightyyyy!  Father save _meeeee_!”

The Ice King was rattled. This was blind terror from his son.  These were only words that came to him.  He caught vague images all rushing over one another.  He saw a tall man holding a strange rune covered staff.  This man’s power and strength were staggering.  Then he saw another vision off a man riding a horse and charging a human appearing Giant striking it in the head with a staff that shattered.  Then the man was stabbing that Giant with a large dagger that staggered the Ice King with the power blazing out its white gem.  The Giant was mighty and had a green stone of monstrous power himself.  It did not matter.  This Mhoram killed the Giant. 

“Can you show me your visions?!  Don’t show me the past!  I need to see the present!”

“Yes, but she will see me!  It is too dangerous!”

“I must see!  If you let me see I will protect you!”

He felt his son hesitate.  Then the Croyel projected into his mind what disturbed him so.  The Ice King had maps of the lands he would make his own.  He was able to sense that they we now in the land between the rivers of Weeping Water and the Last River.  The icy water lapped to the shore in soft rolling waves the tide low and the wind calm. The sun was bright and made the water dance with blinding white glints.

He saw that he was seeing through the eyes of some human.  He could see the slender arms of a human female before his eyes that he now shared with this woman.  While slender her forearms were corded with whipcord muscle.  She had on a light blue tunic that only came down to her elbows.  In her left hand was a polished smooth staff that was capped with iron.  The Ice King’s eyes enlarged looking at the staff.  It was an instrument of great power.  He would make it his.

The woman was walking through the cold water that rolled to shore in gentle waves.  The cold water did not seem to affect the woman.  The water coming up to the middle of her stomach.  Her medium blue robe turned dark where the waves rolled past her to lap at the shore.

The woman was focused on something he could sense, else, she would know of the Croyel tapping into her visions.  She had some purpose consuming her focus.  This ‘Lord’ was not expecting his son to be here the Ice King realized.  He was of the Southern world like she was.  This gave the Ice King and Croyel an advantage.  Unfortunately the link was too tenuous to be used for attack.  The woman was moving ashore.  The woman looked to her right and the Ice King started.  Besides her walking in the water that was now waist high to the woman were Giants.  Literally Giants.  The same Giants he had seen in the past of the Croyel’s memories.  They were startling in their size and prowess.  They moved like the shadowcats of the North.  The water only came up to the middle of their calves.

The Ice King saw that these Giants were at least twelve feet tall with some closer to fourteen feet tall.  Where the giants of his experience were somewhat bestial in appearance these Giants were perfectly shaped humans only twice or more as tall.  They were well muscled with legs like tree trunks and arms like thick saplings. Their faces were angled and sharp of features.  They had eyes of many colors like the humans.  Their hair too had the color variations of humans of mainly various shades of brown but he saw a few blondes and one with red hair.  The Giants in the water were mainly women but he saw a few men among the throng of Giant women.  The Ice King saw immediately a division between the sexes of the Giants.

The men were dressed as sailors that he had seen with the smugglers that had trafficked human babies to him from Essos.  Loose fitting attire with pants legs stuffed into calf high boots and open shirts half buttoned up. Their chests massive.  Their bodies were impossibly strong the Ice King sensed.  A blow from their fists would cripple even his sons.  The women giants were totally different.  They were only slightly shorter than their male counterparts with a few as tall as their male companions.  Their bodies were not quite as thick but he could see they were if anything stronger than their male counterparts from their obvious martial training.

These women were warriors. They had on granite stone half helms that covered their heads and necks but left their faces uncovered.  The helms the Ice King saw had been melded somehow and not hewn from rock.  The rock seemed to have flowed to its shape.  The rest of their bodies were covered with circular discs of granite that were somehow interleaved without any bindings that he could see.  These too had the feel of being formed and not cut.  This allowed for armor that was precise and not bulky like the ice armor for his sons and giants.  The armor ran from the neck down to the waist where a massive belt was.  They had legging that covered their legs and feet over which were strapped war sandals that were crossed strapped up thick bulging calves.

The armor was supple.  Where the ice armor he had fashioned for his sons was bulky and restricted movement the Ice King could see that these Giants armor moved and allowed full motion as if the granite disks were merely a second skin.

The Ice King knew the armor must have been massively heavily but the Giant women did not even notice the weight he could sense by their easy movements.  The way the Giant women moved the Ice King knew they had the agility of gazelle or the artic hares he saw foxes chasing.  How such strength and agility could exist together he wondered?  They easily had the strength of thirty if not more of his warriors.  The woman’s who vision he was stealing looked right and left. He saw at most only twenty of these strange warrior women.

He saw that on their hips or strapped to their backs they carried great glaive swords that were at least six to seven feet in length.  He instinctively shied away from those swords and his true son gibbered and drooled down his neck in abject terror.  These blades thickness and breadth were horrifying to see.  They could cut through his sons like a scythe threw wheat.  The Ice King could feel different but equally fell magic as was in the Dragon Queen’s Valyrian blade.  It was not Azor’s fearful blade but these blades were dire to all they struck and found the mark.  One strike true with these blades and any foe would fall.  The Ice King felt rage at the increase of fell blades that his enemies were acquiring.

He knew that these Giants were here for one reason.  To kill him.  How they knew of him he did not know but they were here nevertheless to fight him.  He hated them immediately and immensely.  He now had new enemies to hunt down and kill in this wide world.  These Giants homeland would suffer his wrath for this affront.

The Ice King saw that these Giant women seemed to laugh easily.  They jested amongst themselves and spoke to the woman whose vision he and his son had purloined with jibs and jests.  The woman did not laugh in return.  He hated the mirth of these Giants.  The few Giant men joined in the laughter.  He would strangle that mirth from all their throats.

The Ice King noticed another new foe.

Beside and among these Giants walked another type of persons. These were humans who were shorter of stature compared to the men and women of Westeros.  They were not greatly shorter but seemed to average four or five inches shorter for the men and an inch or two for the women.  They were brown of skin and had dark black hair.  He saw these were slightly fewer in numbers than the Giants.  They wore simple brown tunics belted at the waist.  The water was ice cold yet they did not feel it like the Giants.

A few of these brown skinned humans walked up out of the water.  He was surprised to see they wore no protection for their feet.  They did not seem particular muscular but were obviously extremely fit with rounded muscles and a movement that spoke of great martial training.

The men had close cropped hair while the women had hair cut in bangs and half covering ears and touching necks.  Where the Giants had faces that were mobile with emotion the brown skinned people wore faces that were like masks that showed no emotion. 

“What are these brown people?” he queried his son.

His son hesitated.  Again he felt fear.  Why?  These were only humans.  Humans without weapons.  “Haruchai … they cannot be corrupted … they are almost as strong as Giants!”  Ice King doubted that.  They were out massed by at least five to six stone.  “They formed the hated Bloodguard.  They are terrible!  They were once arrogant and could be led astray.  Stave instituted reforms.  They cannot be led astray anymore!  They are a terrible and fey people.  None can stand against their might.”

“But they have no weapons” the Ice King observed to his son.  Surely normal humans without any weapon were of no import.

“They don’t need weapons.  They are the weapons!”

The Ice King was perplexed but did not pursue this with his son.

Again the Ice King had to wonder of his son.  These Haruchai did not seem impressive at all to the Ice King.  They were just humans by what he could see.  He did sense some hidden strength in them but nothing that warranted his son’s fanciful descriptions.

The company had reached the shore and the entourage stopped while the “Lord” whose vision they looked through moved forward.  She walked a hundred yards inland and without preamble slammed her staff down shoving two feet of the staff into the hard ground.  She should not have had the strength for that feat but she had.  The woman in her blue robe walked half way back to the beach with her companions.  She turned back around to look at her staff now jammed into the Earth.  They all stared at the staff obviously waiting for something to occur.  The Ice King waited with them with his borrowed vision.

For a minute nothing happened and Ice King asked his son what was happening.  He was equally perplexed.

The woman looked back out to the sea and the Ice King gasped.  He saw two ships made of stone that made the Swan Ships of the Summer Islanders look small in comparison.  The ships had four masts and mighty sails that rippled in the air with loud booms of canvass.  The Ice King felt great magic in these ships.  Again he noticed that the granite of the ships had been formed and not hewn.  The magic needed for that staggered his mind.  He would have those ships too when he had slaughtered these Giants. 

The woman looked back inland.  Suddenly the Ice King felt time and space start to rip apart and somehow stabilized as a column of whirling writhing bright white light thirty yards wide appeared and soared to the heights of the heavens.  It wavered and yammered trying to break free.  He could feel power that dwarfed any he had ever felt.  It was trying to break free but some unseen force was somehow controlling it.  The Ice King being a magical being had an instinctive understanding of this column of writhing white force that reached for the stars.

It was a disruption to all the known laws that governed life. All who entered that column would cease to exist.  With his magically essence he understood that for that area of the column of sparkling pure white light all time from the beginning to its end existed at once.  Anything that entered would be ripped asunder.  In fact the Earth underneath it should have been instantly ripped apart as it tried to exist across time which was impossible and thus anything that touched it would be obliterated.  Given time this thing could destroy the Earth if allowed to roam unfettered and crisscross its paths of destruction.  It would take many millennium but it was that powerful.

Once again his son screamed in wild blind terror “It is a Caesures—a Falls No no!  It is wild magic gone wild.  Linden Avery the Chosen has created it.  It is hideous.  Save meeeee!”  The Ice King felt his son’s fear but he was not threatened by this “Caesures”.  It was horrendously powerful but yet some other power was even greater and easily controlled it.

His son was not in his right mind driven nearly mad with fear.  This Caesure was not moving and its affects localized.  The woman stepped forward and started to chant in a strange tongue.  She held her arms up and faced the force before her.  He felt like a million wasps were stinging him suddenly with fiery venom.  He screamed and fell off his stead as he and his Croyel screamed in agony.  The woman somehow endured the pain and her song quickly calmed the affect.

The Ice king slowly levered himself up to his feet swaying.  The Caresure was vile and reprehensible!  The Ice King sensed that what had been distracting the woman was now at hand.

Suddenly, horses started to bolt from the Caesure impossibly unharmed!  This was impossible!  They should have been torn apart!  The horses kept appearing four, twelve, seventeen and then there was twenty-two of the horses.  They pranced and nickered loudly as they tossed their heads with pride and joy. 

Four of the horses had riders on them. They were short like the Haurchai and equally brown and black of hair though these people wore their hair long.  The Ice King sensed that their darkness of skin was from always being beneath the hot sun.  There was two women and two men.  Three were more teenagers while one was a full grown woman with a strange cord in her hair that tied it up and back. In her hair were yellow flowers.  These riders immediately dismounted their mounts and began to walk around the horse tending to the horses though they seemed to be in no need of care.

The Croyel again went mad with terror “No No Ranyhyn … they are filled with terrible Earthpower.  They live on the Plains of Ra how can they be here! No No this is terrible!  They will find me and smash me with their hooves.  They can sense me and my kind!  No, no no!  What is this! The ramen do not ride!  They are horrible warriors—they will break my neck with their cords!”

“Control yourself!” the Ice King barked at his son.  Why was his son so frightened by so few people who did not appear to have any great strength to them beyond physical prowess.  The Giants he could see with their immense size and obvious strength.  They had fell blades and strong armor but they only numbered twenty.  The other humans had no weapons he could see.

The Ice King focused on the horses.  He wondered what could be so terrible about horses.  Then they were prancing and running around cavorting in gaiety and joy.  He instinctively hated these horses.  The Caesure suddenly flared and then winked out of existence.  Who could so easily create and control such raw violent power?!  The Ice king saw that the staff in the ground around which the Caesure had spun was impossibly unhurt. 

The woman’s vision they had hijacked walked forward.  The horses were cavorting running here and there.  They nickered loudly enjoying the new land they had arrived in.  The woman walked back to her staff and easily pulled it out from the hard earth she had jammed it two down into.  A “Ranyhyn” ran up to the woman.

Now the Ice King saw what his son saw.  These horse were bursting with some kind of strange power.  This Earthpower that his son spoke of with such fear and loathing.  These horses were taller, more muscled chests and legs that were impossible strong.  The horses were black, brown, grey, chestnut and appaloosas but one thing all the horses had in common.  On their foreheads were stars of snow white color that seemed to glow even though they did not.  He had seen this power before he felt but he could not quite place at the moment with all the events occurring before his eyes.

The horse’s eyes shown with an intelligence that no animal should have.  It looked at the woman’s eyes he was looking through.  The Ice King could see the affection this animal had for the human.

“Oh Frinny, well meet” the woman’s harsh voice spoke with obvious affection.  The horsed pranced and nickered in obvious happiness but then paused and stared at her as she walked up to the Ranyhyn.  She was using her staff almost as a walking staff. 

The horse suddenly trumpeted and reared pawing the sky.  The horse continued to kick the air.  The other horses began to trumpet loudly as they started to run a circle around the Lord.  They circle constricting.

The Ice King felt the sudden change. The woman had seen them.  He was not afrai—“

 _“Ha-man rual tayba-sah carab ho-eeal neeta par-raoul Croyel-alh!  Kro-halle zallhza trasohol par-sharhrl!_ ”

The woman snarled at them.  “I see you Croeyl and your vile host.”

She snatched her staff with her left hand and whipped it up to grip with her right hand and pressed the wood against her forehead.  Blue light filled their shared vision.

The ice king heard his son scream as he formed his strongest shields “AAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“ _Melenkurion abatha, Duroc minas mil. Harad khabaal_.”  The woman shouted out.

The Ice King was slammed off his feet and flung thirty yards through the air like a ragdoll his body flipping and twisting.  Then his body slammed into the ground.  The strike was hard and he rolled five times before coming to his feet with sword in hand.  His son’s shields had held.  They were unharmed.  His son’s shields had blunted the magical aspects of the assault with only the physical force impacting their bodies and even that his son had mostly blocked. 

His son whimpered.  He was drinking hotly from his throat.  The attack had been thwarted but his son had been weakened.  He could defend them but for how long?

Their link with the woman had been severed.

He asked his son what had happened.  It took him several minutes to calm his son down.  His son had nearly been catatonic with fear by then.  Slowly his son came back to himself and explained to his father what had hit them.  They had been hit with a spell that had been strengthened by the seven words of power.  Words that if they spoke them would instantly kill them from within.

His son kept going back to the fact that the Lore of Kevin Landwaster had been fully mastered.  For some reason this thought terribly frightened his son.  Did not his son know he was the greatest force in the world?  His son had been taken unawares.  They would be prepared for these new threats when they met in the future.  Like he was now prepared for the Dragon Queen.

He had contemplated this turn of events.  It unsettled him but he was not overly concerned.  These beings while mighty were few.  He had to trust his plans.  Hopefully, these strange travelers from the land of his son would fall into the same trap.  The same trap would ensnare these interlopers much to their detriment. 

The Ice King was fated to rule all.  It was written.

Now he was looking at the Wall.  Having seen this “Lord” he could now see that that the magic in the Wall that had attacked his son was very similar and yet different.  He and his son would not have to touch that magic again with their current plans.  With his heightened senses he perceived other magic but he nor his son understood it or its function.  Most probably from the First People.  When he had taken over Westeros he would hunt down and kill the last of them to remove that threat once and for all.

The First People were near spent.  Westeros had forgotten the magic that had given rise to the Mages that had warred against him and killed so many of his brothers and sons.  He now had three forces to worry of.  Azor Ahai, the Dragon Queen and this strange force from the land of his Croyel son.  They were mighty in an individual way but his army would crush and kill them.  They were not enough to be of any concern.

His ambush would hopefully kill or and maim them along with their hated dragons.  Once the dragons were removed from the battlefield his assured victory would be so much easier.  He leaned back and looked up at the tall Wall that he would be crashing down.  He fingered the leather strap that was strung around his neck from which the Horn of Winter hung.

He would have to wait.  His plan must first come to fruition.  Soon though, soon.  He had waited eight thousand years for his long delayed revenge for the ignominy heaped up upon his corpse.  He would first kill and then trap Ahai into the cold unyielding Earth.  He would return the ignobility that he suffered from eight thousand years ago.  He would tear the Dragon Queen apart after she had seen her precious sons slayed before her eyes.  Then he would turn his attention to these interlopers and in turn dispatch them.

His victory was assured.

He had solved the feeling of disquiet he had felt when he looked into the eyes of the Ranyhyn.  He was sure he had felt the “Earthpower” that filled these beasts before.  It had felt different but he had felt it nevertheless.  He had felt it in Daenerys Targaryen.  She was filled with a variation of the same power.  It was different and yet the same.  When he had mentioned this to his son he had not seen it and thought not.

No.  The Ice King was right.  Daenerys Targaryen was filled with magic.  It helped explain her great power.  Her dragons, her sword filled with fey magic and her own body filled with another terrible magic made for a terrible foe.  It did not matter.  He would slay and obliterate all his foes.

He pressed his knee into his dead bear mount and it slowly turned its vast bulk about and the Ice King retreated back into the forest.  He listened to the silent trees whisper and groan with the weight of the heavy snow falling down upon their broad shoulders.  The forest was silent with all animal life having fled away from his presence.  He smiled.  He was indeed king of all his domain.

Once the battle was finished his enemies power would be broken.  He could then leisurely finish off the First People and immediate survivors.   Then he would begin his march south raping and pillaging the land acquiring new sons to replace those that must fall to achieve his victory.

His mighty bear steed plodded along as he slowly made his way back to the Fist of the First Men.  He had to prepare the mirage that would be the final act that would insure his victory.

His victory was assured.

 

**Missandei**

“Arrrrgggnnnnnnnn!” Missandei roared again in the privacy of her wagon.  It was early evening and they had reached the days camp.  She had just swept the papers she was trying to decipher onto the floor of her wagon.  The fourteen pages and flown into the air and then fallen down to the floor and onto her night stand table with gentle wafting arcs as they settled down.  The blizzard of sheets now at rest.

The Queen’s speech while it had been heart lifting and she knew that the Queen had seen the truth of the matter and spoke the truth she was still angered by her failure to solve what had become the riddle of her life.  She laughed in derision at her inability to solve the riddle of the pages now strewn on the floor.  She knew that the message that lay hidden in the words of boring everyday life in the House of Frey must be valuable or why else had her green eyed benefactor penetrated the Red Keep to deliver it to her.

Missandei had mostly kept her ire in check for the ten days since the Queen’s visit even though each day her rancor and discord rose ever hotter in her breast.  She started to feel that her blood was running as hot as Drogon’s with her anger and frustration.

Each day it was the same.  She sought to decipher the pages but each day she was left frustrated.  She would finish the day of frustration and then leave her wagon to enjoy the evening air.  As they moved north the air became colder and carried a bite to it.  She was heavily bundled in several furs and two sets of breeches.  Her hands encased in mittens.  She would quickly run to the cook fires to get warm. 

Missandei was from island nation of Naath in the Summer Sea.  Her land was also called the Isle of Butterflies for a reason.  The warm clime conducive to flowers and the butterflies that thrived drinking nectars from the flowers.  Her body was breed for warmth and not cold.  She was freezing when outside!

In her walks she acknowledged and talked to her fellow travelers.  

Oberyn had seemingly gotten over his strange behavior with her.  Well mostly.  He joked that she looked like she was in a chastity belt and then suddenly looked around and behind him his body tensed as if expecting to be viciously attacked.  He looked around for a long minute before he settled down.

She heard him saying underneath his breath “Yes no lascivious thoughts, no lascivious thoughts.”  That was like asking the full moon to not shine forth on a dark night.   She in fact liked the man.  She was both happy and miffed with the man.  She was happy that he had not come onto her like he was reported to do with women he was attracted to.  She was conversely miffed because he had not found her attractive enough to pursue.  She knew she was being unfair but her emotions were aflutter with her thoughts of her longed for green eyed lover.

She may be a lesbian but what woman did not want to feel attractive.  Messandei sadly reflected that her true love had never seemed to appear again to her.  She was courted by her maid staff who were now leaving so much cleavage exposed their breast nearly fell out of their bodices.  They were at the door to her wagon each morning showing off their charms.  Their breeches nearly falling off their hips exposing delicious skin.  She noticed their bodies.  She even desired them but she clung to her childish dreams of giving her virtue to “The Woman” who had nearly taken mythological status with the young scribe.

She knew she should move on and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.  Life was indeed fleeting and she would only be young and nubile once.  She should partake of the women offering themselves to her now.  She would feel her resolve to be chaste and hold herself for her love start to weaken.  Then she would again see those beautiful green eyes and her resolve stiffened.

She took her dish of ham and gravy biscuits with cut green beans and radishes.  She drank the special blend of tea from Yi Ti called Jin Jun Mei.  Missandei loved the sweet, fruity and flowery flavor with its long lasting sweet after-taste. The brew’s bright reddish color exotic to her senses.

Missandei ate her food daintily with her back ramrod straight and her eating utensils properly held just so.  She ate the food with the highest of etiquette protocol.  She ate with measured dignified bites.  The scribe listened to the high lords gathered around the Lord’s table talking and laughing.  Oberyn was in his usual form snipping at everyone and taking their pithy remarks with aplomb.  The man seemed to thrive on ranking with his peers.

She looked over at her Queen and Arya as they talked quietly together.  Dany had scooted her chair over to sit beside Arya’s and they talked leaning towards each other.  They talked and first one head or the other would rock back in soft laughter.  They smiled at each other softly that screamed love and neither could see it!  She watched Arya reach out and pull a few stray strands of Dany’s silver tresses and put it behind Dany’s ear.  The act so gentle and endearing.

They would see their love for each other soon. They just had too.

Missandei longed to have her lover run her fingers through her hair.  Her Afro would not give her love that option but she would happily twine her love’s hair behind her ear.  Missandei would gaze lovingly into her bright green eyes.  That was the one thing she could remember about her love from her dreams.  Those beautiful ethereal green eyes.

The first dream had been the night the satchel had come into her room.  The dream had not returned until the night the Queen had spoken to her.  Then it had not occurred again for five nights but now it had occurred for the last three nights.  She would awaken all hot and flustered.  She would look around and call out but no answered.  No one was in her room.

Each night she would wake up from her dreams feeling loved and almost worshiped.  She knew she was being watched.  She would look down at the foot of her bed and see her Caracal Shadowclaw.  Her cat would be deep in sleep.  Whoever was coming into her room was so stealthy that her cat did not sense her.

She had tried to force herself awake the instant the dreams of being watched and now touched filled her with a sense of being protected and longed for.  It had frustrated the living hell out of her to awake alone each night she felt the presence.  How was her love escaping her?!  She had locked her door from the inside and it was always still locked.  She would examine the lock but it was seemingly unharmed and locked.  She wanted her love so bad.

Missandei would awaken flustered and very, very horny.  She was waiting to be seduced and ravaged and it was not happening!  She had then frustrated her sweet Caracal with her hurried stripping out of her sheer nightgown and spreading her legs to masturbate in a frenzy of wild cumming again and again as she flipped and screamed her pleasure.  She knew her wagon was a rocking and she just didn’t care if anyone came a knocking.  Her poor cat and guardian would leap over to the desk to find safety as her master rubbed her muff to more wailing womb rending orgasms.  She would fuck herself to exhaustion and go to sleep sweaty and cum soaked after pulling up the covers. 

She had read many tomes on lesbian lovemaking over the last few years.  She was an adept student.  She smiled lazily to herself.  She had learned not only how to please other women but how to expertly pluck her own body to wailing cunt immolating orgasms.  The little scribe felt like her pussy was tearing itself inside out she cummed so hard.  Missandei would rock her woman’s world when she gave her the “butterfly kiss” on her clit.   It was from the lands above Yi Ti and in a book called the Karma Sutra of Lesbos. 

Missandei had again exhausted herself with intense, focused masturbation.  Her pussy was exhausted but oh so happy.  She would feel Shadowclaw jump back on her bed and pad around in a circle making her nest for the rest of the night before settling back down.

Missandei was calming down from her continued failure.  Dany had indeed made her feel better with her talk.  She knew that without the necessary cypher key she would never be able to solve the riddle.  Missandei was confused by her dream lover.  Why would she only look at and caress her but not help her solve the problem was maddening. She longed for her but she was beginning to feel distress and rising anger.  Her dream lover had to know how important to the Queen these correspondence was.  How important it was to solve. Why was she not helping Missandei?

No no maybe she does not have the cypher Missandei told herself.  Maybe she had done all she could for her.  Then why not reveal herself to Missandei so she could love Missandei’s body and she in return make love to her.  Missandei felt a little foolish as she ate her meal.  She was sure this dream lover was real but she could not help but have doubts.  It could be her overactive teenage mind seeing what did not exist. 

The scribe finished her meal and had a second cup of Jin Jun Mei tea.  Missandei relaxed letting the tension flow from her body.  Her queen was of course right but it relieved for only a little while the building tension she felt in not being able to solve the riddle of “The Crow Flies in Square Circles.”  How big was the darn circle and therefore the size the square and what was as important what was the focal point.  Where did she need to put the point of the compass needle?  It was so frustrating.

She watched the stars come out and she looked up at the Milky Way as the people in Westeros called the band of stars that filled the dark night clear sky.  She thought of the name in her native tongue Claí Mór na Réaltaí "Great Fence of the Stars".  The stars were so beautiful the way their dots of light stretched from horizon to horizon.  The band of light riding from the high quadrant in the sky to her left and dipping down to the Earth to her right.  The dark streaks in the middle of light.  What did the dark signify?  Life, death or did it have no meaning.   Missandei wondered what those points of light may be.  Gods or celestial beings cavorting in some far off heaven? 

Missandei relaxed for another hour as the sky turned midnight black.  She looked out across the grassy plains at the many tents and fires for heat.  Some meals were prepared at those fires but the established camps did most of the cooking of the main meals to make sure the troops received wholesome nutritious meals to maintain their body’s strength and mass as the march to the North was continued.  Dany was a strong believer that an Army traveled on its stomach and feet.  She made sure that her troops were well fed and well shod. 

They still had a long way to go to reach their end goal of the Wall.

Missandei looked out into the darkness and pushed her tongue into the side of her teeth and clicked several times.  Shadowclaw came bounding in from darkness and rubbed against her calves and knees purring loudly looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Missandei reached down and scratched her Caracal behind the ears as she rubbed her cheeks into her Mistress showing her pleasure and marking her master as hers and only hers. The cat looked around making sure no others were moving in on her territory.  The cat sat down and looked up at Missandei with expectant eyes.  Missandei laughed as she always did.  She grabbed the small bowel filled with choice cuts of pork chop and loin back.

The cat wolfed down the succulent cubes of pork greedily until the bowl was empty and the cat licked its mouth and teeth and then brought up a paw to wet with its raspy tongue.  Shadowclaw then rubbed and stroked her face cleaning it of traces of meat and blood all the time purring in contented gluttony.  Seeing her cat so happy always made the scribe’s heart beat in contentment.  Shadowclaw was so loving and loyal.

Missandei scratched her companion’s ears and the scruff on her neck.  The interpreter idly let her thoughts drift to how she could be rubbing another pussy.  One she would make purr even louder.

She felt her face blush and was again thankful for her dark complexion that hid her naughty thoughts.  She was getting flustered about her dream lover.  It was time to go to her wagon and clean up the mess she had made of the sheets of parchment that tormented her.

The thought of again toiling away in frustration did not appeal to the little scribe.  Suddenly her previous thought came back to Missandei.  She did have a kitty she could pet and make purr.  Plus, she hoped it would achieve something else.  Maybe she could increase the ante as she had learned in poker.  Missandei got up and said her goodnights to the assembled Lords and to her Queen and in name only royal hostage.

Missandei made her way to her wagon and climbed up the steps and opened the door to what she smirked was her own little fiefdom.  It paid to be the Queen’s most trusted advisor and confident the little teenager from Naath thought.  Her wagon was twenty feet long and five and half feet wide.  She opened the door to her wagon and entered.  The stewards had lit the oil lamps on the hooks of the arching ribs that provided the frame for the wooden slates that made the body of the wagon.  The wood caulked and treated with resins to keep the rain out.    

Inside on the wall at the front of the wagon was a five foot wide bed that spanned the width of the wagon.  It paid to be short sometimes Missandei chuckled to herself.  She could sleep lengthwise on the bed.  Her four foot eleven inch frame was small enough to comfortably sleep without having to twist to compress her body.  Even her loose curls had enough room with not too much compression of her hair. 

On the left wall was a desk that was three feet wide.  It was here that she worked.  She had dresser drawers built into the bed underneath her mattress.  The wagon wide enough to let her pass the constructions with a small walk way between them and the other outside wall.

There was two four legged braziers that rose up to four feet of height that had a large iron bowl in the circular support rings.  These iron bowls had been filled with long burning coal to give the room warmth.  The four oil lamps on hooks on the arc supports had the wicks half out and a soft warm glow filled the room. 

The Dothraki had made a small bed for her Caracal that she petted it for Shadowclaw to get in.  Her cat turned her nose up at it and jumped up onto her bed and watched her defiantly.  Each night Missandei tried to get her caracal to sleep on the pallet but she refused.  Missandei had spoiled her rotten.  Her cat would normally settle into the inside corner of her master’s bed in a tight ball to go to sleep.  Now she sat on the end of the bed and cleaned herself with her rasping tongue. 

The stewards had picked up the fourteen sheets of parchment and placed them on the desk.  She had enough of those darned sheets for the day and now night.  She quickly undid the hooks and clamps to her dress and let it drop to the floor.  Her personal female stewards would bring her dress freshly pressed in the morning when they would knock on her door politely a half hour after dawn.  Missandei would eye them as their charms spilled out low cut bodices and tight asses jutted out showing off those charms.  She would smile and thank them as they hemmed and hawed asking if she needed any help.  She could ask them to do _anything_. _Anything at all_ and they would be happy to help her.  She would send them off politely if frustrated.  She had to be strong for her mysterious green eyed lover.

She wondered why sometimes but she knew somehow that this love was something precious.  Missandei would then dress and join the Queen and Arya for a light breakfast. 

She picked up her dress off the floor and folded it neatly over the back of her chair before the desk.  The young scribe shivered in want and need.  Shadowclaw knew that look and quickly jumped off the bed and onto the small pallet bed prepared by the Dothraki until the rising storm had passed.  She eyed her master dubiously.  The caracal was ready to go to sleep!

Missandei stretched out on the bed and her fingers began to work their special magic on her body.  Soon she was panting and moaning as her body filmed with sweat and her fingers worked her swollen muff and rubbed and rolled her labia lips and jacked into and over her clit.  Her fingers soaked in the flowing effluent out her excited throbbing quim.  A hand moved up with wet cum slicked fingers to roll and roughly massage her breast and fingers moving up to pinch and jerk on engorged rubbery teats.

Soon the little interpreter was screaming as her body flipped and jackknifed hard.  Missandei’s hips jacked up high and hard off the mattress again and again.  Her hips throwing her gushing cunt up into the air as the fingers of her left hand blurred over her shrieking clit.  Her jerking fingers over her clit and labia lips had cum droplets arching up and the droplets splattering all over her belly, cunt and inner thighs as they clenched and spasmed.  She worked her pussy wringing every ounce of pleasure she could from her twat. 

Again and again Missandei worked her swollen cunt jerking herself off to womb rending orgasms that had her screaming and flipping wildly.  Her pussy sounded so sodden and slurpy wet as she jilled off four more times.  Her voice was hoarse rough from all her screams of shocking almost excoriating ecstasy. 

The last orgasm totally destroyed her little brown body.  It went multiple as one hand with forked fingers squeezed in on her clitoral hood and squirted her shiny nubbin up out its sheath so her left hand cum soaked fingers could buzz her exploding clit.  Her body had convulsed so hard her eyes rolled back into her skull and short jerked violently.  She imaged her lover sucking her off with wild abandon and pure love.  Her heels and elbows hammered the bed out of control as her screams echoed in her small oasis. The storm of her orgasms slowly left leaving her entire body soaked in cum and sweat.  Missandei lay sprawled out on her bed her pussy purring and sore with that sweet worn out feeling of being well fucked. 

She took a deep breath and moaned hard.  Her musk was so thick and overpowering in her room.  She had left a special present for her dream lover.  She pulled up the sheet and the furs over her drenched in sweat and cum body.  Missandei wiggled into her cocoon of furs getting comfortable.  She hoped her intuition was correct.  She was quickly falling asleep.  She had a smile on her face. 

The attendants knew that Missandei liked a warm room and the braziers had been filled with coke so as to burn hot and long making her room warm and toasty to the Naathi.  She left the furs she had pulled up her body to just below her breasts.  Her full bosom still rolling drops of sweat down their slopes of her fully exposed tits.  She wanted her breast all sweaty and on full display.

She felt Shadowclaw jump up on the foot bed and knead it as she circled around preparing her nest.  Soon the cat was curled up on the bed sleeping.  Missandei quickly following her cat into the arms of the sleep goddess, Lusraw, with a soft smile on her face.

She was so spent and her body was thrumming with that feeling that only came to a woman when her cunt was simply worn out and oh so happy.  Comfortable and spent Missandei quickly fell asleep.  She was dreaming of burying her face in her faceless woman’s pussy happily munching away.  Her books told her all she needed to know on how to give pleasure.  Her body was a virgin but her mind was prepared to give and take pleasure.

Missandei knew she had only been asleep for a few short minutes.  Then her dream lover was there.  Somehow the small scribe could feel her presence even though she was asleep.  She felt her woman kneel beside the bed and spend a long moment looking at her. She could feel her lover breathing deep and moaning.  She smelled her musk and was being turned on!  She smirked in her sleep.  Yesssss! 

Then small delicate fingers reached out and caressed her face with a feathery touch and run through her hair as she heard her woman’s breathing getting ragged.  Then the fingers were caressing her face sensually and tracing down her chest and nearing her breast as her lover began to moan louder.  Yesssssss!  Her plan was working.  Her scent had shocked and overwhelmed her lover and her sweaty body was enrapturing her woman.  She was going to finally see and make love to her woman!  She was so excited to finally see her.  Missandei shook her mind and started to wake.

She suddenly felt her woman back away.  Wha … NO! The scribe’s mind shrieked feeling her sweet love pull back. Missandei then felt her woman’s finger touch her forehead and she fell into deep slumber.

She awoke several hours later her internal clock told her.  She nearly cried out in frustration.  Her lover had fled!  Missandei cried out and sat up to wail her frustration.  She stopped.  Shadowclaw woke up too and meowed her displeasure at being woken up suddenly.  Something brushed against Missandei’s face as she woke up from her deep slumber.  Missandei opened her eyes.  The room was lit with a medium light from the braziers still burning brightly along with the oil lamps.  The room was very warm.

She realized that her lover had left the room warm for her.  The furs dropped down her body covered in dried sweat and cum.  She loved feeling slutty but she forget all about that when she finally understood what she was seeing.  In the room the pages of the manuscripts were floating in the air.  The pages floating and wafting around slowly.  They looked like snowflakes drifting on unseen air currents.  Her draft compass was whirling around in a circle with the compass needle in one place but the device itself was pivoting at all angles.

The compass first circling low and then high.  She had folded the compass closed but it had been separated.  Her eyes widen.  Her dream lover had separated it.  A hot rush ran through her.  Missandei’s body filled with bright sudden hope.  Then she saw it.  It was page seven.  The other pages were softly floating and bobbing in the air.  This page was not doing that.  The other pages fluttered slightly as they floated.  Page seven was rotating on two corner in a quick spinning motion.  The two edges that were the axis pivots were softly glowing green.  This page was rigid as it spun around and around at a quick pace.

Oh sweet gods.  The message was clear.  The compass had been set to the proper distance apart.  That was the size of the necessary circle.  She could now make the square at the proper size.  She now knew the sheet that had the cipher key in it.  She got up from her bed and naked walked over to the spinning sheet.  She looked at it reverently.  Her lover had come to her rescue.  She gave a silent thank you to her nameless lover.  She loved her—Missandei.  She just knew it.

The page gradually slowed its spinning.  She reached up with a shaky hand and touched the page as it spun.  It suddenly stopped and it fluttered to the desk right side up.  She saw a green glow on the page slightly off to the left of center.  She looked down and saw the words Twin Towers glowing green.  They suddenly flared and the green glow was gone.

Missandei immediately missed that bright green glow.  The scribe from Naath bent down to look at the manuscript page.  She wondered what was so special about this “Twin Towers”.  These words were liberally spread throughout the document.  She looked again at the document.  She saw the smallest of ink blots between the two words exactly in the center of Twin Towers.  Her breathing accelerated.  She put the point of the compass needle on the center of the blot.  She spun her compass.

Missandei squealed in wild happiness.  She had a regular lead pencil in the device.  The line that was drawn was bright green not black.

“Yes yes yes yes!” Missandei shouted.

She got her square and pieces of string.  Soon she had her square drawn out and she looked carefully at the letters and looked at the cryptic sentence working the possible number combinations.

Missandei worked feverishly.  The sun was beginning to lighten the Eastern sky when she had finished breaking the code and deciphered the message hidden within the document.

“Oh. My. Gods!”  Missandei almost ran out of her wagon nude.  She quickly picked up her wrinkled dress off the back of the chair and put it on enough to cover her charms and ran out the wagon with the manuscript in her hand.

“Dany!”

 

**Daenerys**

The Queen was standing beside Drogon and rubbing his special spot on his lower left jaw. The mighty black dragon rumbled and pushed into the fingers that rubbed back and forth giving him tingly pleasure. The dragon pressing into the fingers to get them rubbing harder as the Queen absent mindedly rubbed his “itch” spot.

Daenerys was looking out into the practice field that had been setup.  They were at the next “waypoint” that gave the men and horses time to recuperate from the long march north.  They had passed over the Green Fork on the Jaehaery Bridge erected in the time of King Viserys I.  They were on the King’s Road one week up now past the border of the Riverlands as they moved deeper into the lands of House Tully.

She was waiting for Barristan’s return atop Viserion from his trip back to King’s Landing to converse with Tyrion, Varys and Olenna.  She could feel that her son was still fifteen minutes out.

Daenerys remembered her first sparring sessions with Renly and Stannis.  She had fought them earlier and had held her own.  Both men were accomplished fighters and had their brother’s size though neither were quite as tall or broad of shoulder.  She knew that singly she could defeat either of them but together they should prove a true challenge that had Daenerys unsure of the outcome.  They all wore chainmail to allow for full contact sword play.  Daenerys had used her speed and quickness to her advantage.  She would feint and pivot to their sides and attack and she constantly used one or the other of the brothers as a shield from the other.

They had her constantly on the defense but she held her own and still landed hard blows on their legs and arms while they landed none.  Daenerys still chuckled now that she had a chance to calm down how Stannis kept saying it was unknightly for him and his brother to fight a woman.  Especially, with two men against a ‘damsel’.  That last had steamed her royally.  The man tried to not be a bigot but sometimes he simply could not stop himself.  It did not matter that the Queen was the one doing the kicking of ass!

It had been Renly that good naturedly cajoled his older brother to partake in the training.

“Come on brother—consider it a royal edict.  Who knows you might actually show me something.  I doubt it but you might.  Or is Oberyn right about your martial prowess?”

Stannis had been a wild man at first as he attacked savagely.  Daenerys knew his manly honor had been pricked by his brother.  The Queen’s quick defense and quick counterattack had tempered his mad rushes.  Feeling her sword slash over his legs and arms repeatedly started to temper Stannis’s thoughts of it being unseemly to attack a woman.  Especially when Daenerys would verbally jab him “Did liddle ole me just hit you big ole buff man … hummmmmm?”

“Oh man brother.  Our Queen is dissing your ass man!”

Stannis’s teeth grounding had been sweet music to Daenerys ears.

Now Daenerys was watching her Arya fight the same brothers.  She noticed that Stannis had no problem fighting her woman.  Having one woman get the better of him on the practice had started to enlighten the ‘grinder of teeth’ as Dany many times thought of the elder brother.  She watched Arya deflect another blow from Stannis and land a sever wounding slice on his ribs if for real.  Daenerys had decided to stop pretending that was not her endgame stratagem.  Watching the wolf girl’s prowess made Dany hot.  Seeing Arya show the martial prowess she had always dreamed of in her Queen had Dany in a near swoon.  She wanted Arya and would do all in her power to woe her into loving her.

 _After the war was fought and won_.

Around Daenerys, Stannis walked as if he had a rod up his ass like his brother was always saying and he ground his teeth constantly.  She was sure a lot of the problem was the succession question. She knew Renly thought he would make a great king but he easily acquiesced that she had taken the throne and moved on. She sensed that Stannis in his honor would accept it and never rise in sedition but it did not mean he would not be constipated over the whole situation. 

The man was also practical.  She had arrived with a whole army and navy already at her back and disposal.  She had then united Westeros behind her rule.  He was simply outclassed.  The Crownlands and Riverlands were predisposed to give their loyalty anyways to House Targaryen by tradition and history. 

Stannis could never rouse the force to make a legitimate claim and the man’s sense of honor would never allow him to even contemplate a nefarious manner of taking the Iron Throne.  It was simply beyond the man.  That was a very high mark for the man.  He was honorable like Eddard Stark he just did not have the ‘common’ touch.  Nor was he imaginative enough to ever play the Game of Thrones.

But with Arya, Stannis was subtly different.  They were fighting in the same two vs. one dance. Where she had been at best neutral fighting them often on the defense Arya was mostly on the attack.  She had completely mastered the use of two swords when she could.  With the truly supreme gifted broadsword master like Barristan and Brienne she reverted back to one hand.  She would catch the sword with her needle and then blunt the thrust and slow and then bring her other sword down and jam the blade unsettling the attacker.  She would then ride both blades up the other blade.

One was trained to handle one blade but not two!  That split second of which blade to deflect had led to their defeat several times now.  Arya would lure attackers in as they focused on attacking her broadsword and Arya who had become adept at thrusting her bastard Rapier into joint points of the armor or the nasty habit of jamming her needle into the top of your foot and if real piercing it and nailing it to the ground.  Daenerys and Syrio had both more than once hopped around on one foot cursing Arya with colorful language that made the innocent in such language blush.

Now Arya used another little tactic or “dirty trick” she had developed.  She sidestepped a thrust by Stannis (she had just tripped up Renly and he had stumbled and was recovering his balance) and used Needle to keep Stannis’s blade out from his body. As she passed by him she landed her shoulder into his back and ribs and shoved hard.  He stumbled forward which allowed Arya to get separation between their bodies.  Arya now threw Needle forward with a twist of her wrist.  The point slammed between Stannis’s shoulders.  The throw had been very restrained but with full force the point of the blade would have penetrated his chainmail and sunk deep into his body.

Stannis stood their sputtering.

“She got you Bro’” his brother gleefully shouted out.

“That’s cheating!  Who said she could even use two swords at the same time!  That … that … that is unfair!”

“Ppphhlllaaattttt!” was Arya’s response.  “I’m the winner!”  Daenerys watched Arya start to do a jerky jig in celebration.  Dany arched her eyebrow again at the sight.  Arya was getting a little cocky with her increasing skills.  It made her cute.  She was not obnoxious with it but she definitely celebrated her victories.  The Queen knew she could say nothing with her pouting when she lost and preening when she won.

What the Valyrian found disconcerting was how Arya could be sheer poetry on the practice field and she knew it would translate on the battlefield, but how that did not seem to translate to the dance floor.  What the Queen found horrifying was how terribly Arya danced.  It was stiff and uncoordinated.  She was cute jutting out her ass but that did not excuse her horrible rhythm.

Stannis glared at the horrible dance his mouth hanging open in shock.  Daenerys knew the man was thinking how in the hell could this no dancing fool just defeat him on the practice field.  Stannis then came stomping over to Daenerys.  “Did you see that?!  Did you see what you royal hostage just did?  That was totally un honorable!”

From the practice field “Stop you whining Uncle Stannis!  I won you lost … Yes yes yes!—whooaaaa!” Arya was crowing and jerking her swords up into the air when Renly came roaring in attacking her and Arya had to get back in her combat stance.

“Stannis stop your bleating and get back out here brother!  We’ve got a _damsel_ to cut down to size!” Renly shouted.

Stannis grimaced and ground his teeth “I hold you responsible for this ignominy Daenerys Targaryen!” he shouted and ran back to the battle “Have at you!” he roared as Arya sidestepped his mad bull rush laughing gaily.  Daenerys saw that Stannis was moving lighter.  The old coot was enjoying it but would never admit it.  To their credit they were adjusting to Arya’s skills and speed and were receiving less hits on their limbs and now only occasional strikes to torsos or helms.

Viserion and Barristan were only five minutes out now.  They would be visible soon as they were flying fairly close to the ground so they were not visible yet.

The Queen contemplated the movement of her troops north.  Her camps now were reaching up further into the North.  In the near future she would have to decide if she would press on with the creations of her camps forward of the main march of her forces.  Her vanguard were now approaching Moat Cailin.  Her forces were still totally left alone.  They were definitely being observed from afar but the forces always retreated further north as her forces pressed on. 

Her beachheads were now filling up with the Houses of the South that were moving forward to the King’s Road or massing the in the gifts.  She needed to make a decision soon on how to fully deploy her forces.  All but Oberyn were convinced that they were heading to Winterfell to fight Eddard or lay siege if necessary to put the usurper in his place.  She could afford to continue her march north as it was for a while longer.  She did not want to go too far and antagonize the populace but she had to plan for the contingency that she had misread the man. She knew she hadn’t but as a prudent commander she must not over reach before she had met the man or been given a portent that would unite all in common cause.

Also, Dany knew that the neck would be a natural place to attack if they wanted to fight in a place that was constricted.  Her dragons would be able to attack the forces in the open so she doubted that would be a place of battle but it was still a possibility if Eddard Stark did indeed have treachery in his heart.

The other thing that weighed heavily on the Queen’s mind was the information that Eddard and Edmure had two vipers close to their bosom.  She had been shocked at the news of treachery.  It seemed that even the most honorable of men could still have a snake amongst them.  The House of Bolton in the North and the House of Frey in the Riverlands planned on turning on Eddard and falling on his ranks from the rear when the battle at the Wall began.  It was left unsaid as to whom these two traitorous houses were aligning with.  She knew who they would have aligned with.  It would have made her life so much easier to have to not worry on this.

She still had no proof the traitorous houses were aligning with the Ice King beyond what Missandei had deciphered.  She had been sure that she had already killed that vile loathsome being.  It had taken her some time to accept that she not finished off the Ice King.  She still found it hard to believe he and its vile spawn on his back could have survived the savagery of her and her dragons attack.  The Queen also found it hard to believe that anyone would align their fortunes to that loathsome thing.  She had seen and she believed in what she and Eddard must fight.

Daenerys knew that the Lords of the South would explain away the threat.  She knew what they would say to her.  She was imagining things.  She had only fought some supreme fighter of the Free Folk.  They had not been there to see this man whose body was like a pale glacier and the vile loathsome thing on his neck.  She could understand their thoughts.  She would not really have believed in the Ice King if she had not fought him before the Tree of Life.  If she had not fought his vile Ice children that she, Barristan and her dragons had killed by the score.

Daenerys had never considered until Missandei had run to her with her normally immaculate self all disheveled that she would have to deal with treachery in her own forces.  What her scribe had to tell her Queen had her body immediately shaking with ire.  She had been enraged and burned with anger at what her intrepid scribe had deciphered.  She wanted to take these men and garrote them.  She had never researched to heavily the Houses of the North since her focus had been on subduing the Houses of the South which were much more a direct threat when she had first come to Westeros.  She had seen the House standard of House Bolton and Barristan had not had anything good to say of the man which he normally did.  Barristan told his Queen of the rumors.  She had disliked Roose Bolton even then and could not put a finger on it.  Now she knew why.  He was a traitor!  He and House Frey would wait for the battle to start and then fall on Eddard’s forces from the rear. 

Daenerys had gone deathly quiet hearing what Missandei had deciphered.  She would flay his skin off his body herself!  It would be a fitting punishment.  To make the man suffer the same torture he seemed so willing to give.  If he survived the battlefield that would be his fate.  She would again tap the woman who had devastated the slave trade.  She controlled that darker aspect of herself now but she would let it slip enough to dispense this justice that was so richly deserved.

Daenerys called her small military Clatch as she thought of it to her in her command tent.  In her tent she had sat with Barristan, Syrio, Oberyn, Missandei and Arya her love.  Daenerys liked the sound of that. She liked the sound of wife even better. She got into her meeting.  Unfortunately, it could not provide much insight to the two traitorous Houses.  She needed more insight.

Syrio and Missandei were naturally out of the equation for intelligence on the two Houses.  Barristan had been a knight in the South and on the King’s Guard.  The matters of politics and House dynamics in the North had not interested him.  He had already told the Queen what little he knew of Roose Bolton.  Barristan could only add that Walder Frey who called himself the Lord of the Crossing was a man obsessed with moving his Houses’ station up.  Barristan related that Walder Frey was always trying to marry his children, mainly women, off to higher ranked houses to put his lineage in line closer to the Major Houses in Westeros.  It was almost an obsession for the old man.

Barristan paused and then with great charity said the man was a “shriveled up old prune”.  Daenerys had chuckled inside at that.  For Barristan this was the equivalent of Barristan throwing a cursing fit.  Barristan related that Walder Frey was vile and queer in his perceived slights to a House that was not worth much in Barristan’s estimation.  Only their castle being located in such a strategic location gave the family any importance.  Barristan was still shocked that the man could even conceive of such an act.  Barristan did not think Walder had the “intestinal fortitude for it.”

“I think you mean balls.  He’s a jackoff.  The man can barely even spurt anymore.  What would you call that anyways Barristan?” Oberyn chirped.

“Yes.  Well.  Though this seems to be ahhhh ,.. uummmm … some what crude … I mean … uuhhh”

“Spunk, jizm, seed, splogy, sperm, cock cream, jerk sauce” Oberyn supplied more possible words trying to be helpful to the knight.

Daenerys looked at her old precious friend.  Barristan had gone beet red.  Her longtime friend was a prude.  She then looked around the table and saw that Arya was also turning red in the face also.  Daenerys sighed.  She had wanted to see just how long Oberyn could keep going.

“Ejaculate, snail snot, onions, shaft of iron, pecker spit, …”

“Okay Oberyn.  I think we get the message. 

“But I got so many more!”  Oberyn whined.  “I am only trying to help” he smirked.

Daenerys cocked an elegant white eyebrow at the man.  Oberyn gave a dramatic sigh as he acted aggrieved and smirked.

Oberyn now being serious said had nothing he could add.  In Dorne he knew nothing of House Frey and only that Roose Bolton and his bastard son were literally, well, bastards.

The Queen looked to her ‘royal hostage’.  She was of the North.  Arya could only add that the Roose Bolton creeped her out with his pale body and raspy body.  She had never really met him avoiding matters of state that her father attended to.  Arya did know the man used leeches to do bloodletting to fight disease and illness though he was so drained looking she wondered if the cure was worse than the malady.  She told Daenerys that she sensed her father disliked the man intensely.  Arya had heard her father say that Roose was a good leader for the interests of his House.  His father would avoid war if he could and Roose never gave her father the justifiable reason to attack.

Daenerys thought those interests had diverged away from the Warden of the North’s interest indeed.  Daenerys was willing to crush evil for its own sake.  She had learned how evil could hide in plain sight seeming to be just and fair.  When in reality they merely waited for the moment to strike.  Most preferably from behind.  Daenerys would rather strike first and annihilate that evil.  She had not waited for the Slave cities to attack her from behind.  She had met them head on and shattered them.  She would do the same to Roose Bolton if she needed.

Dany introspective thoughts were interrupted by Arya.  “You will tell my father won’t you Dany?”

Daenerys was slightly offended that Arya could even conceive of the question but calmed herself.  Arya was not a player in the Game of Thrones and in many ways an innocent.  “I will most definitely tell your father immediately upon our meeting.  I hate sedition and together we will crush these loathsome houses.”

“Now we’re talking!” Oberyn slammed his fist on the table.  “Please let it be my spear that guts and spits these craven dogs!”

“We shall see Oberyn.  It may be my sword (the man pouted) or Eddard’s that dispenses justice. We shall see.”

“Aaahhhhh Dany!” Oberyn whined.

The Queen considered what to do.  The persons with her did not know much of these houses.  This did not surprise the Queen.  Syrio and Barristan were military men.  Not spies.  Syrio had some of those of duties back in Braavos but that was a different life.  Here in Westeros he had different duties.  The Queen had others to do those duties.  Unfortunately, under normal circumstances they did not have much infrastructure in those houses.  By infrastructure the Queen meant spies.

The reports that the Queen had read on the houses had not been illuminating.  She had not been looking for sedition so had not worried over the paucity of information.  They were not main players and thus little was known on those houses or other lesser houses.  They did not tend to play the Game of Thrones and thus were not given much thought by the Iron Throne.

Looking back the reports were less than satisfying.  Varys and Olenna’s spies had not been particularly active in those houses focusing more on House Stark, Tully and the Vale with the current situation.  Also, House Frey was considered to be an inconsequential House.  Walder Frey was held in high contempt and little import by all the spy services in Westeros.  He was vain and a little man was the description all the intelligence came too.  Not only figuratively but literally.  “He really is a prune” Barristan reported earnestly looking over the information they did have on the man.  The new insights minimal.  

The spy services had not heard anything of sedition but without the focus of the spies on those houses then it was conceivable that such a conspiracy could be planned and not reach them.  The problem now was that it would take weeks to contact their potential moths, spiders and sparrows.  The spies would first have to insinuate themselves into the halls and meetings room.  That took time to do so unnoticed or to build up accomplishes through payments of money, influence or the old standby:  sex.  Only then could they begin to start to gather data and make correlations.  Then the data would have to be sent back to King’s Landing and then up to the Queen.

All of this would take time that was not available. 

Also, most of the main conspirators were in the field with Eddard now.  Their nefarious plans had already taken root and bloomed.  The Queen and her leaders would be meeting with Eddard before the main battle and they would relay word at that time.  Daenerys planned on meeting Eddard at Winterfell or sooner if possible.  There would be time to relay word and plan for the curs.  They would be led to reveal their true natures.  Then she would attack.  She would deal with the old man Walder Frey after the battle.  They knew that Walder was involved but he of course would be keeping himself quiet, safe and sound in the Twin Towers.  The man was far too old to take to the field of battle.

That did not matter to the Queen.  Daenerys would not let Walder Frey escape justice.

What Oleanna and Tyrion had been able to provide was background information on the two heads of those Houses.  They could not tell of plans but of their vile natures that showed them capable of such nefarious deeds.  They were vile and scum.  The only thing that Walder could do well it seemed was marry poor helpless women.  Daenerys shivered for the women.  She was gay but someone like Eddard, Oberyn or even the Baratheon brothers were not hideous to behold.  Gods what did those women think having to sleep with that vile loathsome slug?  Then having to crap out that leech (oops wrong house) that worms offspring.  She shook her head. 

How the hell was that fossil able to get that many women heavy with child?  Over and over?  She had gotten a headache trying to follow the family tree of that House.  The mere thought of Walder Frey forcing himself on those women made Daenerys’ blood to boil.  She knew those women had no choice!  Walder Frey made Robert Baratheon look like a saint.  At least those women had chosen freely to sleep with the Baratheon.  House Frey was totally unremarkable.  They had no renown on the battlefield or in court.  Roose may use leeches but Walder Frey looked like a leech!

The Queen turned her thoughts to the other traitorous House.  House Bolton was led by Roose Bolton who did indeed use leeches heavily.  Daenerys wondered how well the leeches would do their medicinal work if she stuffed them up Bolton’s ass and down his throat.  She learned of his keeping alive the tradition of First Right and bedding virgin wives.  Yes indeed those leeches would be put in deep into his orifices.  Could you stuff a leech down a penis?

Daenerys had assumed that the house sigil of the flayed man had been figurative until Barristan had enlightened his Queen that the whispers said it was still so.  She had originally thought that at most the standard was a representation of a practice long since dispensed with.  She had shockingly been told that he actively performed such deeds even now even though he denied it.  All knew he was guilty no matter his prostrations.  Varys had sparrows that chirped that it was so but it was always the proverbial “I heard it from a friend of a friend”.  Never a direct I was there.  No one had proof but all knew. 

Dany thought this wise of the man.  He would do the act in front of his closest and most trusted of confidents.  This kept the man safe from the Warden of the North.  A man whose honor required that absolute proof be found before he waged war on a house underneath his own banner.

Daenerys Targaryen did not require such proof.  The circumstantial proof was damning.  In the courts of the Free Cities such proof led to convictions.  It was so here in the court in the Queen’s mind.  He was guilty and he would be brought down and his house with him if the cancer was too far spread.

The cancer seemed to have spread to his ‘bastard’ son.  The fruit had indeed not fallen far from the tree it would seem.  Roose’s bastard son had his own rumors of villainy.  It was strongly rumored he hunted down women that he tortured and then killed. 

Eddard had investigated several times but he could find no evidence and no one would testify against the son of Roose Bolton.  Daenerys admired Eddard Stark immensely but sometimes he was to fair and just.  She knew he had intuition on equal with hers having experienced it but he sought to give the ultimate fair judgement. 

Daenerys would have long ago disposed the former and killed the later.  Justice would be meted out soon.  Roose Bolton had had provided all the evidence she needed.  For the Queen circumstantial evidence was enough.  She would swoop in with her dragons and a mighty force and shock the man’s supporters into silence.  Then the oppressed would come to her.  When she showed her justice to their oppressors they would tell her the truth.  She had seen it time and again as she crossed Essos.  When the foot of oppression was lifted from the neck of the oppressed they soon felt the confidence to face their oppressors. 

With what she had planned on the battlefield it would not matter anyways.  The Houses would be decimated.

In an hour the meeting was over.  She had delayed her mission to check once more on her convoys moving North.

“You ready to go Arya?”

The young Stark looked at her with a bright sparkle in her eyes.  “Yesssss!”  The girl instinctively knew what her Queen was asking.

One could only practice so much.

Thirty minutes later Arya and Nymeria were ready to leave.  The direwolf had already jumped up on Drogon’s mighty back and was sprawled out asleep with her tongue lulled out.  The wolf loved the heated bed of the dragon’s scales.  Her dragon was looking back at the asleep wolf with his offended eyes.  The dragon snorted and brought its neck back down.  Dany noted her dragons always acted aggrieved by the antics of the Direwolves but they never complained or prevented the wolves from annoying them. 

The High Lords were clustered around near her dragon.

“For gods sake man—do you ever shut up?!” Stannis was snarling at Oberyn.

“Why should I?  I’m always right!”  The Red Viper looked around most pleased with himself.

“You are insufferable.”

“But oh so loveable.  Come visit me tonight and I will show you.  I guarantee you I am a better fuck than your wife Selyse.”

“You are a fucking pig Oberyn.  A fucking pig!”

“I noticed you did not argue about my assessment of your wife’s prowess in bed Stannis.”

The man went beet red.  He looked around and stammered a moment.  Then he recovered.  “I repeat!  You are a fucking pig!”

“That’s right.  That I am.  But I keep my tusk in my britches.  Want to see?”

Stannis threw up his hands and stalked off muttering.

Daenerys saw Arya blushing again.  She pinched her nose sighing.  Did they ever stop?  Deep down she found it amusing but she needed to toughen up Arya enough to enjoy the wit and banter.  It was time to leave.

They bid their farewells to the High Lords and left the bickering men to their pastime.

Drogon rose up on his feet and started to run and flap his mighty black wings.  In four, five strides his massive body lifted off the ground and rose up into the air his wings beating hard gaining speed.  Nymeria had partially awoken with the jostling and woofed sleepily before putting her head back down on her heated mattress and going back to sleep and drooling.

The dragon spiraled up and then headed back down over the King’s Highway at three hundred feet.  They flew at a fast clip but slow enough to keep Drogon fresh as his flight ate up the miles.  Dany looked down and showed Arya the advancing columns moving up the King’s highway separated by three to four days of travel.  This allowed the camps to prepare for the next wagon trains of troops and or supplies.  The four trains they passed over heading deep into the Stormlands had been three supply and one troop of heavy cavalry.  The supply wains were filled with food, clothing and various wares to replenish the camps and full of dragon glass tipped weapons.  The cavalry train had their armor on the supply train ahead of it.  There was no need to tire man and house wearing armor so far from the battlefield.

The wagons were being constructed at a furious in King’s Landing keeping the wagon wrights and their suppliers very happy.  She would gift the wagons to the poorer farming families and merchants when the war was over.  There would be a surfeit of wagons and other material needed for this war.  It would be unneeded after the war.  Gifting it to the poor would help them live their lives and bind their loyalty all the tighter to their Queen.

The Queen asked her “royal hostage” if she could name the Houses by the standards they saw below them as they flew south by west.  Arya leaned over slightly to look at the formations below her moving up on the King’s Road.  Dany was impressed when Arya easily identified the Houses Coat of Arms as they passed over them.  Arya’s lessons were showing great fruit.  The girl learned all she set her mind too.  Only the learning of Dothraki was still proving difficult with her language skills in that tongue still broken. 

Arya studied the ground to her left.  She spotted the standards of House Follard from the Crownlands.  The standard was a Gyronny of twelve red and white; on a gold canton, a two-peaked fool's cap of red and white.  Arya told her Queen the House’s words “None so Wise”.  Arya then spotted the banner of House Rambton a noble house from the Crownlands sworn to House Sunglass. They blazoned their arms with a white ram's head with golden horns on red.

The next standard they flew over was from the Stormlands.  It was of House Herston.  Their blazoned their arms with a yellow rooster's head with red comb, within a white escutcheon, on red.  “Always defiant” the words of their House. 

More standards they flew over and Arya knew them all.  The Queen was so impressed and happy with Arya’s diligence on her studies.  Again Arya showed she would make a worthy Queen.  An equal to help her Queen rule and guide the continents of Westeros and western Essos.

Arya told Dany she loved anything military and had memorized them never knowing if she might meet them in combat as she led an army of the North in great battles.  Arya then paused cutely and turned red in the face.  “I mean that was me fantasying about crushing the South—I mean laying waste to King’s Landing no no I mean uh taking the throne—I I …”

Daeneyrs laughed hard “You are only digging your grave deeper” Dany laughing again “I understand … all warriors dream of great conquest … relax Arya.  You had to fight somebody to win your battles.  I totally understand.”

Daenerys did.  She had actually fought in wars while her sweet wolf had only did murmur plays in her head about conquest and combat.  The Queen had a leer come across her face about the conquests she planned launching on Arya’s beautiful body.  She would take, devour and hold onto that precious body with all her wiles and skills.  Gods Arya’s pussy was going to taste so good in her mouth.  Daenerys could already hear her sweet wolf’s howls as her exploding cunt was jammed hard into her Queen’s hot sucking mouth.  She would make Arya lose it and hump wildly up into her devouring mouth in her orgasms.  Lots and lots of orgasms.  Dany flew on with many such sweet thoughts.

Daenerys was very happy with how well her camps had performed for the wagon trains traveling up the King’s Highway.  Every night her troops were well fed with hot food and could stretch out in the tent cities setup.  This saved the time from not having to breakout the gear each night or strike the camp in the morning.  Her stewards at each camp did that.  She was paying the local populace and hired the poor and unskilled from the major cities of the South to man the camps and supplement the material quartermasters.  The people were getting paid and learning skills they could take back to holdfasts or use to maybe procure employment or better employment.  It was a win-win situation for all.

At Hayford Castle the Queen had Drogon turned due east and soon they were out over the sea and heading out to the shipping lanes that had been established off the east coast of Westeros to move troops North.  Soon they were flying over a small convoy of ships laden with Dragon Glass bound for Seal Bay in the North.  Two mighty swan ships were escorting the convoy. The tall ships resplendent with red and blue sails on the yardarms and bellowing in the wind.

The Queen had constant patrols running up and down the eastern coast of Westeros.  The patrols designed to keep pirates away.  She knew that many pirates were hidden in the Stepstones.  More were hidden in coves along the desolate coves of Essos.  Her patrols of mighty Swan ships and small flotillas of Yi Ti ships kept them in port or sailing off to the East.

She had a large blockade of Dorne ships at the foot of Dorne.  This would block any incursions by the Iron born or if Tywin should lose his mind which he would not.  The Tyrells were sailing in force up and down the west coast of Westeros teaching the Greatjoys caution.

Dany and Arya on Drogon flew out of Blackwater Bay and then past Dragonstone where she had three shifts furiously producing dragon glass tips for weapons and sailing them north when enough to fill three or four ships with padded crates to protect the precious weapons.  With her conquered Free City navies and her alliances with the Summer Island People and the forces Yi Ti she had the naval might to fully protect and still blockade the North and especially the land above the Wall to choke off any supplies moving into the realm of the Ice King.

She had long ago choked off any smuggling into the North.  She had learned that male children younger than five seemed to be the large part of the cargo.  She knew deep in her heart what those children’s fates were.  She had thrown huge resources in ships and marines in blocking off that trade.  No ships had made it in over a year.

Daenerys flew Drogon further out into the Narrow Sea and angled north.  Fifteen minutes later she saw the ninety ship convoy that had sailed around the foot of Dorne from Oldtown.  It was filled with conscripts and military battalions from the reach.  Troop ships and their own supply cogs ploughing forward in the four sea state.  The eight foot waves had the heavily laden ships bows lifting and falling as they sliced thought the rolling swales. 

Around the ships were war ships from the shipyards of the King’s Landing and the Reach with their sails blue and white and adorned with her pennant atop the tallest masts.  Deanery smiled seeing that.  The three headed dragon of House Targaryen.  The dragons looked so fearsome fluttering in the strong breeze the fast sailing ships made. 

This was her own fleet.  Her Master of Ships Hugh Elicero from High Garden had done well.  He had built her sixty-five Triremes that were so resplendent with all their sails bellowing and their oars pulled in and locked in their wells.  The oarsmen would be used in dead sea states or in combat for maximum speed.  She had wanted Arya to see this. 

Dany pointed out to sea.  Arya gasped.  A mighty convoy of over four hundred troop and merchant ships were sailing in from Pentos, Myr and Tyrosh.  Their multicolored sails with many different geometric shapes making the ships dazzling to see in the bright sunlight.   The ships carried over twenty thousand troops and their gear that would hold  the North most beachheads while the mercenary companies moved further inland to provide flanking protection for the forces of Westeros that would be moving to Castle Black. 

Further to the east thirty sleek ships were sailing fast on the wind.  Between the two columns were massive ships that raveled the swan ships in size if not elegance.  These ten ships were massive merchant galleons filled with thousands of tons of rice, soybeans and various teas to feed the troops of her army.  The ships rode low with their heavy load of supplies.

So many merchant ships with full wells and moving slow would normally be a tempting target.  The Queen now had many such fleets sailing in all directions.  A temptation she worked to suppress with her vast armadas of combat ships she had at her disposal.

Arya and Dany marveled at the ships from the Far East.  These ships were of different designs that most Westeros and those from Essos saw in the lands of the Free Cities.  These ships were more slender and had only two masts but were impossibly fast. Their prows and battering rams that partially rose out of the water in the rolling waves carved to look like dragons.  The sails were single color but each forward sail was adorned with a dragon.  Some winged, others with only legs and some with no legs or wings.  The dragons had various poses of posed violence.  This was the newest war fleet that had arrived from Yi-Ti to augment the convoy escort protection. 

Dany told Arya over the sound of the air on Drogon’s back that she was most pleased with the loyalty of the Yi Ti.  As far as she knew no one from Westeros had ever tried to make alliance with the warlike people.  They had respected Dany’s military prowess and her research into their customs, art and general culture.  She had even learned to speak their tonal language fairly well.  Now she had nearly mastered it.  This had the Emperors fawning to make alliances with her.

The trade would make both sides much richer with the new economy being established with the destruction of the old slave trade and the beginnings of a free trade associations being created.  When the creation of new wealth was offered the young Queen found most were ready to listen.  Greed greased the grids she had read and it was true.

As Daenerys circled over the converging fleets the Queen and her ‘royal hostage’ looked out over the sea at the coming together of so many ships from so many cultures.  The various fleets each brought ascetics that made for a riot of basic ship types, sleek lines, color of sails and color of figureheads that made for riot of conflicting styles that made for a canvas that was beautiful to behold on the sparkling waters of the narrow sea on froth topped waves spraying foam and spangled colors into the air. 

Drogon wheeled around the sky in a lazy eights pattern flying five hundred feet over the tossing waves of the sea.  The strong sunlight glinting off his black scales like a malformed obsidian obelisk formed in the heart of an erupting volcano.  His red highlight steaks adding to the effect.  His occasional mighty roars reminding the gods that legends once more soared the air current. 

The two women watched from on high as the various navies formed up into long rows of cargo ships that were side by side in rows of ten and up to four lines abreast.  Then there was separation of maybe a thousand yards and another set of rows of ten were formed up.  This was the convoy that the various military ships were to protect from attack.

The military ships wielded around to form up on all four sides of the convoy.  The convoy flanked on all sides by various warships to provide protection.  The mighty Swan ships of the Summer Islanders ranged ahead and far out to the flanks barely visible on the horizon.  Their almost impossibly tall masts barely visible on the horizons. 

Daenerys knew there were more ships over the horizon sweeping the seas clear of any blocking force.  It not swept clear they would engage till the rest of the armada arrived to dispatch the enemy.

Ships from Essos and her freshly built ships from the Arbor and the shipyards of King’s Landing patrolled in a loose ring around the convoy.  The ships from Yi Ti moved actively among the ranks of the convoy and moving about out from the flanks. 

Daenerys knew that no force on the seas could fight against the forces she had aligned on the seas.  Her forces would be going north and nothing would land in upper Westeros without her express consent.

Daenerys loved all the gay colors and designs on the sails.  Missandei using trigonometry and had all the ships arriving on this spot had amazed the young Queen.  She knew the power of advanced mathematics but to see it in action was awe inspiring.  The sailors using only the stars and sextants and Missandei’s instructions using wind and current charts had timed this perfectly and the ship captains’ skill in following the scribe’s directions filled her with awe and wonder.

The ships were here because of her.  This filled the heart of the Targaryen with pride.  It was her will and ability that was making all this possible.  Suddenly war horns were being blown throughout this mighty convoy of over eight hundred ships.  Up and down the merchant and war ships the sounds of all notes, tenors and octaves of war horns were heard.  Drogon roared in return and bellowed long tongues of flames as he circled the fleet. 

Nymeria was howling in counterpoint to the war horns her head tilting back with her mighty howls.

It was all so romantic.  Daenerys wondered if she would make a good ship captain.  She let her thoughts wonder.  She imagined herself back in Braavos and learning of a slave underground and rushing to help.  How would she work Arya in …. Hhmmm …. Yes!  She would be a faceless man she worked into her service and they would sell two of her dragon eggs (sorry Viserion and Rhaegal) and buy a ship.  She let her thoughts wonder as she dreamed of saving lives as a princess in exile where she had never become a mighty warrior queen.  Of course she would seduce and wed Arya and have her leave the order of Black and White.

She hit upon a great idea.  They would make her ancient homeland of Valyria her base!

She would call it Dany by the Docks!

She flew over the fleet for ten more minutes enjoying immensely the honor she was being shown.  She played the make believe scenario in her mind’s eye.  It had a nice quality to it.  She would have to play it out some other day.

She banked Drogon to the west and headed back to King’s Landing.  She sailed down to the East of the Mountains of Arryn to keep her altitude low enough for Arya to be comfortable in her leather pants and vest and fur coat she whore.  Drogon’s warmth was enough to keep Arya warm enough at this attitude.

They came ashore over Wickenden and flew up over the banks of the Green River till it ran into the King’s highway and the Queen flew back up the King’s Highway.  Arya snoozed leaning into her back her arms loosely linked around Daenerys waist.  Nymeria was sitting up on her haunches looking around her tongue lulling. The wolf would tilt her head into the wind her tongue fluttering back in the strong wind.  The wolf thoroughly enjoying her ride.

They arrived back at their camp three hours after sunset.

Missandei, Barristan, Oberyn and Syrio had waited for her to return before they ate.  To her shock Stannis and Renly were waiting for her.  She saw Stannis eyes light up when he saw Arya.  Maybe the man had some hope after all.  She and Arya were truly touched by the gesture. 

They sat down at the table in her tent and ate their repast.  Daenerys had been very satisfied by what she had witnessed.  Her forces were so in tune with her wishes both on land and at sea. She and Eddard would conquer and kill this Ice King.  They would be triumphant.  This also portended well for the future.  She had much work to do that she had put on hold to handle the problem of the Ice King.  Soon he would be dead and Daenerys Targaryen could focus again on making a better world.

Thinking of meeting Eddard Stark sent a thrill though the young Queen.  She had finally met her match in intelligence and cunning.  Much to her consternation he had also proved adept at the Game of Thrones.  She could live with that. She looked at Arya and how she was so well mannered, polite, and good natured.  She had the common touch that made all who met her want to be her friend.  Both royals and the low born wanted to be in her presence.  Arya had told her how Eddard ate with the common folk in his hall and gladly shared stories and small family concerns with of even the lowest cook.

She so liked this man she had never met.  She liked even better his daughter.  She knew that Arya had been formed by this man.  She was everything she could have dreamed of in a mate.  She was _sooo_ beautiful.  She was that combination of fire and passion but leavened with reserve and innocence she thought she would never find.

She was in love with Arya and had decided that if Arya wanted her she would take Arya as her lover and her wife.  She just had to get this damn war behind her so she could woe the girl and make her fall in love with her.

She wondered again what she would have to do get Eddard Stark to let her take his daughter’s hand in matrimony.  This man had no use for gold or power.  He was honor personified.

Her dander up, Daenerys decided that if he resisted her wishes she would challenge him to a duel on the tourney field.  I will best him and take his daughter and make her my wife!

Daenerys then paused.  Even Barristan feared Eddard Stark’s sword.  I might lose!  That was heinous!

Her brows crinkled in thought and consternation.  She would figure something out.  She always did.

 

**Eddard**

Eddard and his horse slowly walked down the small county lane that took one to Holdfast.  The small village was located in patchy woodlands surrounded by farm fields.  He had journeyed there to meet with Edmure Tully and Jon Arryn one last time before they moved up to the Wall to stay.  Most of their forces had now traveled beyond Winterfell.

Edmure was still nervous with his leaving his lands so open to the Queen’s forces.  Both Jon and Eddard understood his trepidation.  Jon’s lands were protected by the massive mountain ranges that ranged from the borders of his land from the King’s Highway all the way to the sea.  Only one main route gave access to the Vale of Arryn the heartland of his realm.  That route could be easily defended from the high peaks that closed in close at many points on that route.  Ambushes to kill the enemy and possible landslides to block the very route itself.

Tully and Arryn had left small token forces at their ancestral homelands to at least given token resistance to any attack or siege on their seats of power.  The Queen’s forces with the aid of her three dragons would easily sweep them aside.  The Riverlands, therefore, had no defense where the very land itself could help the Arryn to at least slow down the Queen.

Part of Eddard’s reasoning with his allies was no matter what they did with their forces the Queen with her overwhelming force that she could bring to bear with not only the forces of the Southern Houses but also the might of Essos and her alliances with the Summer Islanders and the lands of Yi-Ti that they would be defeated no matter what. 

Jon had been the most willing to follow Eddard’s lead from the start.  Of the two of Eddard’s allies he needed little convincing that the Ice King had returned.  The North did not forget and neither did the leaders of the Arryn.  Their memory was only hazy and was able to be sharpened back into focus.  With Edmure it took Eddard a little longer to convince him of the need for mobilization of their forces and going to the Wall.

Edmure had argued that they should forget about the Queen and simply declare their intent and take care of the task themselves.  They were sufficient.  Eddard again saw the characteristic of rashness in the new leader of House Tully.  Eddard supposed he had been once so rash.  He had rushed South with Robert in his blind quest to pursue his sister.  Even then though Eddard knew deep in his soul that Lyanna had gone with Rheagar willingly. 

So many good men and innocents were killed for such a stupid thing.

Eddard and Jon had slowly convinced Edmure that this enemy they were to face was not human and implacable.  He was mighty and had a mighty ally.  They would need the entire might of Westeros to defeat him decisively and kill him before the long winter came.  All the Maesters predicted this Winter would be long, frigid and deadly.  Many would die and more would die if a protracted war was fought. The battle with the Ice King must be quick and decisive.  They must entice him and the Queen to come to Castle Black and fight there.

Eddard could feel in his bones and the whispering of the Godswood that this was the Ice King’s desire too.  He had been defeated by Azor Ahai there and the siren call would be too great to resist.  The Ice King would feel the need deep in his icy bones to defeat his enemy at the place of his first crushing defeat.  Jon had become Azor Ahai reborn and he was sure the Ice King knew it too.  The temptation to defeat his hated enemy in the same spot he had been cast down would be too much to turn aside from for the Ice Wright 

Castle Black would be where the battle occurred.  Eddard knew this with certainty.

Then Edmure had to be comforted with the length of time and the numbers of the Queen’s forces he would have in his lands.  Eddard told the young man that this was part of being a leader.  The willingness to take bold risks to achieve great victory.  Edmure had told him that was all well and good but he was at most risk.

Eddard then told the man he was convinced that the Queen had no desire to attack and subdue her own kingdom.  He reminded Edmure of the Queen’s restraint.  She had taken over Westeros without one battle.  She had not even fired an arrow.  Edmure told his elders that was only because she had dragons that made everyone remember Aegon and his use of the dread beasts on the battle field.

Eddard still chuckled at Jon’s answer.  “So.”

Edmure had looked at the elder strangely.

“She has them.  Yes, indeed she has dragons.  Anything else we say or think is conjecture.  But think on this Edmure.  Has she used her dragons against us?  Has she used the vast armies and navies she amassed in Essos against us?  Many, myself included I fear, would never have even given one thought to sending out her letters and then simply not attacking for months.  In those months I would have been convinced possible enemies were gathering against me.  If I had been her I would thought all the forces of Westeros were gathering to attack me.”

“I hate to say this.  She is better than we.  I am sure all three of us would have taken a much more violent tack in achieving our goals.”

Edmure had looked as shamed as Eddard had felt upon that realization.  He knew he would have taken a much more violent path.  It simply never would have crossed his mind to try such a peaceful tactic.  To say such heart felt words to your foes.  Wasn’t that showing weakness?  He squirmed at his willingness still to shed blood.  He saw at night in his dreams the death and carnage from the battles he had fought in a generation ago. 

Edmure had reluctantly agreed then.  Now months later he had seen that Eddard and Jon were correct.  The Queens forces completely bypassed the major cities, holds and crofts and focused her forces on the King’s Road.  The people who did at first meet her forces with extreme caution and trepidation quickly reported that the troops were well disciplined and many times friendly.  Further contact only confirmed this and now with familiarity the forces of the Queen and the Riverlands mingled in peace and growing friendship.

The forces of the Queen always quick to hand out food stuffs, clothing and basic goods for day to day life in the local villages.

Edmure and his elders knew how hard it was to enforce such temperament in their forces.  Men together in stressful situation which was the basis of warfare tended to let their more base instincts rise to the fore.  Not only were the men of the Queen disciplined they gave away food and basic goods with a smile on their faces.  True smiles that had won over the local populace.  The Queen had wagons filled with goods that had been designated for the local populace.  The Queen was literally bribing her way into the hearts of the people of the Riverlands.

Edmure had to admit what his scouts were telling him had slowly changed his thoughts on the woman.  The Queen had bypassed the River Road only putting six mercenary companies at the Rolling Hills Gorge near Stone Hedge.  It was a natural choke point.  The men had gone into the hills and built fortifications that would allow them to close the road to traffic if the Queen so chose.  So far she had not chosen too.  Regular commerce and local populace traffic was allowed to freely move about on the River Road and other local roads.

In fact the local populace had started to interact with the mercenary companies after their initial exposure to each other.  Now the local populace sold the mercenaries fresh vegetable and meat stocks that the men and some women gladly ate instead of beans and tack.  The companies were all well behaved.  Many fare maids and young men were now freely plying the camps at night.  Nature would take its course it would seem.

Edmure had asked his elder High House Lords why she processing this tact.  Jon and Eddard had explained that the forces were a blocking force in case _they_ proved to be the treacherous party.  Eddard had given the Queen the perfect excuse to come North with the message he had sent via his daughter when he offered her as a Royal Hostage.  Eddard had told both men he believed in Daenerys words she had written in her initial overtures to Westeros.  She was the force for good that the land had been waiting for her since Aegon had landed in Westeros. 

“She is what Aegon should have been.  She is what Rhaegar might have been.  She is the emissary promised in A Song Of Ice And Fire” Eddard told his wife’s brother.  “She will unite and lead Westeros and I now think Essos into a golden era of peace.  How long it will last I do not know but I plan to take advantage of it and hope to see my children and grandchildren live in a time where the Houses and the City States in Essos do not fight silly, frivolous wars that accomplish only death and destruction.  I grow tired of them.”

Edmure had looked at Eddard for a long time after that.  “I agree” was his calm heart felt response.

So now Eddard meet with his equals one last time.  “I want you to bring your forces up to the New Gift and make camp ten miles from the wall.  Jon you will command the forces.”

“What?!  This is your plan and you are the Warden of North.”

“Jon.  I may be the Warden of the North but you are best military commander we have in the North.  _ALL_ the houses respect you.  In case we need to change our plans I need your wily wiles in command.  I cannot come North at this time.”

Edmure looked concerned “It’s Cat isn’t it?”

Eddard sighed “Yes.  Her previous pregnancies were easy on her.  She carried the babies to term never slacking her work or shirking any of her ‘duties’ as she put it. She was on her feet up the day of her delivery.  Not so this time.  She is weak and runs fevers and has bleed three times now.  Maester Lewen has put her on strict bedrest.  I thank the old gods hat Sansa’s fiancé is there to care for her.  Margaery is a gods sent.  I fear what would have happened had not Margaery Tyrell been in Winterfell to help care for my ailing wife.  Margaery’s calming presence has kept Sansa and myself from fretting overly with Cat’s poor health.”

Edmure looked at Eddard “And you approve of this union between two women.  Don’t you find it unnatural?  What animals mate female to female in nature?”

Eddard chuckled “I am not some bull in the field raging after the next heifer in heat.  I am not madden by the rut.  I am not controlled by hormones like the wild animals.  We are so much more than that Edmure.  Love is such a rare and precious gift that I will not deny it to any of my children.  I can say it now.  The dye is cast.  I sent Arya specifically to the Queen fully expecting her to have the Queen fall in love with her.”

Edmure cocked an eyebrow at that and looked at his Brother-in-Law for further edification.

“Arya has always been different.  Filled with the wolf is what I used to cry in my frustration.  She has always rejected the path that society deems for daughters of royal birth.  She has always sought the way of the warrior.  I tried to forbid it but I loved her too much to deny Arya her heart’s desire.  That alone did not mean she was gay but as she grew older it was the Targaryen sisters she mooned over and not Aegon.  Then Daenerys exploded out of the desert and Arya was enamored.”

“We all have heard the rumors of Queen’s true desires in a mate.  Her weddings were political marriages.  I should know.  This was how I married your sister Edmure.  You know this.  I stepped in for my brother when he was killed by Daenerys father.  My marriage to her and her to me was only the fulfilling of obligations.”

“Bran has disappeared but I am sure he went to the Tree of Life in the great North.  Before he left he prophesized.  He prophesized that Arya would win the Queen’s heart.  ‘The wolf will lie with the dragon’.  I trust the old gods.”

Jon spoke up.  “My Myrcella whom I loved as the daughter I never had has not one but three wives in Dorne.  I do not judge nor do I care who she weds and beds.  She was allowed to marry for love.”

Edmure stiffened “My sister not good enough for you Jon.”

“I did not say that Edmure.  Only that I do not love her.  I would have preferred to have never married but I performed my duty when I was called upon.  I preferred to live on my own.  I have never felt the desires that other feel.  In some ways I find this passion others feel to be a burden and even unseemly.  Still, I performed my duty when called upon.  I will not deny others the right to pursue their hearts.”

“Do you deny your nieces the right to be happy?”

“You know I don’t Jon.  It is just … well different.”

Eddard slapped his brother-in-law on the back.  “It took me a while to adjust too Edmure.  But I have come to know Margaery and I think I know Daenerys even though I have never truly met her.  My daughters could not have chosen better mates.  I will give them my full support.  I only prey you do the same when your time comes.”

“Does my sister agree with this?  That does not sound like the Cat I remember.  She was always about doing the duty for one’s house.  Marrying off ones daughters to women is not following that tradition of performing your duty for your House.”

“Margaery has my wife wrapped around her little finger Edmure” Eddard chuckled.  “You should see it.  The sun sets and rises on Margaery Tyrell now with Cat.  She tells all that will listen that Sansa has made the best choice in mate in all of Westeros.  It makes Sansa blush and Margaery preen.  Anyways, it is Willis and then Garlan who are in line for the House Highgarden circlet.  Then Loras follows.  There may be palace intrigue in Highgarden but it does not include Margaery.”

“Think of it Edmure. With the marriage of my daughters the House of Stark has powerful alliances with both Highgarden and the Stormlands and Crownlands that are aligned with the Queen.  Did I say the Queen is who Arya will wed” Eddard added with a slight smirk.  “I would say that would give my House great power to wield.”

“What will you do with that power Eddard?” Jon asked.

“Why nothing my old friend.  I only want to be the Warden in the North as does Robb.  I leave the intrigue and politics to others.  I fear I would not last long in King’s Landing.  I can play their games if I am here in the North.  If I tried it in King’s Landing and those vipers I would probably find myself charged with treason with my strange ways of honor and rectitude.”

“How Daenerys Targaryen can rule and command and not lose herself I do not understand.  She is a better ruler than me.  Probably a better person.”

Eddard brought the meeting back to the main matter at hand.  He told them that it seemed that the Ice King was taking his time marching south.  They still had time.  He hoped to link up with the Queen and be with her as the marched North to destiny.

The meeting soon broke up after that.

As Eddard moved back down the King’s Road to Winterfell he passed another small wagon train going up the road from White Harbor.  It was filled with supplies and food that the Queen had allowed through her blockade.  Eddard again marveled at how the Queen seemed to have planned for all facets of this campaign.  The last three wagons were laden with full loads of arrows tipped with dragon glass.  One wagon was filled with barrels of pitch and tar to make flaming arrows.  They would make the enemy burn and melt.  He smiled a grim smile.  He would kill that bastard with his sword Evening Star.

At dusk on the next day he arrived back at his beloved castle and home.  He went through the gate and let his squire take his horse to be groomed and feed.  He looked around at the life settling in for the night.  He looked up at the walls.  He had guards but they were thinned out.  He could not keep his full house guard here if had asked Edmure and Jon to strip their own homelands to meet his request.

He looked up.  The sky was laden and a few flakes were beginning to fall.  He was surprised that winter had not come.  The white ravens had come months and months ago and yet it was not here.  Again he sensed this was the Ice King’s design.

Eddard was sure that both forces were aiming for a clear decisive battle to decide the matter instead of protracted battles up and down Westeros.  The Ice King would know that after the first battle the forces of Westeros would learn of him and attack his weaknesses.  Margaery was still getting letters from Olenna.  The woman did not reveal any of the Queens plans (which made Eddard happy since it showed loyalty) but she did gossip that allowed useful nuggets to come to him as Olenna would know.  The Queen was furiously making Dragon Glass weapons from the quarries of Dragonstone.

Olenna joked that they were using Stannis’s grinding teeth to sharpen the points.  That made Eddard smile.  Olenna did not say what was happening with the dragon glass weapons but he was sure they were on ships that were constantly landing on the beaches of the North.  More must be traveling up King’s Road as she moved her forces cautiously north.

He was sure that wagons full of pitch and tar were moving north as well.

They would have the weapons necessary to defeat the enemy.  He wondered what weapons the Ice King had prepared for them.  He had experienced her dragons.  Had he come up with a counterstroke?

Eddard shook his head.  Only the future would tell.

Eddard headed to the living quarters to see his wife.  He was still full of vigor and strength but he was tired now at the end of a full day.  In his youth he never seemed to tire.  He smirked.  Age catches up with all of us in time.  He had started to find a few grey hairs in his hair and beard.  Cat called them highlights.  He called them grey hairs.  His wife was always trying to make him happy.  The thought made him smile. 

Only her treatment of Jon had marred their relationship and he was to blame for that.  If Robert had ever discovered Jon’s true lineage he had wanted to take the full brunt of his fury.  All others would have been innocent and only his head would have rolled.

He hoped to tell Cat the truth soon.  She would be furious but now that Jon had showed his true lineage the reason for lies was over.  Robert was in exile.  The man never truly cared for any of his progeny.  Only the one son of his longed for wife, Lyanna, would have proven a threat to his throne.  One more failure of the man that Robert Baratheon had allowed himself to become.  Eddard could now clearly see the many faults of his childhood friend.

Eddard went to the kitchen to get a quick ham and egg biscuit that the main cook always had hot for him.  He grabbed it and thanked the woman profusely for her thoughtfulness.  She blushed like she always did and assured him she loved taking care of her “Warden”.  She had tried to say “King” but he nipped that in the bud.

He was leaving the kitchen when he saw Robb and Alys coming in hand and hand.  They smiled at him keeping hand in hand.  Eddard had come to Robb and told him that he knew that he and Alys and had become lovers.  Robb had gone ashen.  Eddard put him at ease.  He joked that not all could follow his example.  Eddard knew that Robb had not been a virgin when he took Alys maidenhead.  He was of mixed emotions on that.  He was happy to only have known Catelyn but he had been so green and awkward on their wedding night.  Robb had not had that problem. 

Eddard thought back to when Alys father had brought her to Winterfell at age six.  Her father had hoped that despite her young age that she would charm Robb Stark in hopes of arranging a betrothal. She danced with Robb, whom she considered courteous.  He had not been ensnared by her charms then.  Eddard paused.  Maybe he had.  He was hopelessly in love with her now. 

She would make him a most beautiful and intelligent queen.  He left them as they sat down to eat. Robb was respectful and courteous to the maids and cooks.  He had taught him that at least.  Eddard squint smile.  Robb would make an excellent Warden of the North when his time came.

He went to his and Cat’s chambers.  He opened the door and genuinely smiled.  Cat was propped up in the bed with a cloud of pillows behind her.  To his eyes she looked pale and weak but she was happy.  One side of the bed was Margaery spooning ice cream to her future mother-in-law.  On the other side of the bed was Sansa with a bowl of Strawberries.  When Cat would want one she would turn to Sansa who would feed her the fruit after pulling the stem from it.  Then she would turn her head and receive a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Cat was indeed a Queen in her own personal pleasure bed come barge.  Eddard was happy.  His wife had totally accepted Margaery as her daughter’s future wife.  Cat had softened once she had accepted this.  She had totally adjusted her thinking.  Once he had shown her that Margaery and Daenerys were both powerful scions of their respectful houses and that Daenerys was going to be a great Queen Cat had seen the light.  She had always wanted her daughters to marry well and now they were.  They would make House Stark truly great among the Great Houses.

Eddard cared not for such things but his wife had been raised on these precepts so it made him happy.  He watched Margaery get up and adjust Cat’s pillow when she saw his wife squirming trying to get comfortable.  She was in her element with her two attendants.

Catelyn saw her husband in the doorway.  “Eddard.  Come in and feel your future son’s feet kicking!” Her face beamed with happiness. She looked weak but Maester Lewun was sure that with plenty of bed rest and taking the potions he gave her to give her vitamins and minerals that all would be well.

Eddard moved into the room and kissed his wife on the forehead chastely since they had company.  He always believed in decorum.  He first hugged Margaery to him when she stood up and then his daughter when she got up. 

He put his hand on his wife’s stomach that now showed her pregnancy plainly.  She was truly “showing” now.  He looked at her feet out the corner of his eyes and saw how swollen they were.  He looked at the dark circles underneath her eyes.  He suppressed his worries.  Eddard started.  His ‘son’ was indeed kicking lively.  “My Cat—our son is kicking enough for two” he joked.  Catelyn gave him a beaming smile.

“Yes.  Another strong son to become a strong knight or lord of a holdfast.”

Eddard pulled up a chair and sat with the most important women, no person, in his life.  They all talked of the everyday life of Winterfell and his wife gossiped about the wardens, cooks and attendants and their love life and dalliances.  Margaery seemed to be like her grandmother in forming her own network of moths to gather gossip to happily share with Cat.  Sansa merely smiled and chirped in now and then.  Sansa had lost interest in such things to a large degree now.  She was interested in the matters of governance and state at which she proved most adept.

Eddard wondered where her new found talents would take her and Margaery.  He would not be surprised if the new Queen would use their talent in some way.

Thinking of Daenerys he thought of his youngest daughter.  He was sure by now the Queen and Arya were lovers.  His daughter’s legends of her youth had indeed taken flesh.  He had read the reports of the Queen’s “unnatural desires” and “rampant lesbianism” and did not give a flip.  She was by far the best person and titular head that he had seen in his life.

He looked forward to meeting his Queen in person face to face.  She had long ago garnered his respect.  He smiled hearing Cat hum as Sansa feed her another strawberry.  He was happy to have another child coming into his household.  He knew Catelyn had prayed fervently for years to give him another son.  Eddard smiled as he watched Margaery dab his wife’s forehead with a damp cloth and again adjusted her pillows just so.

Catelyn was happily planning a triple marriage.  Eddard had started to look forward to it as well.  Giving away his three eldest children at one time would be quite a night.  The “bedding” ceremony of course would have to be performed.  He was sure that Sansa and Arya would die from embarrassment when they were stripped naked as Ribaldry songs were sung.  He smirked.  Daenerys and Margaery would have no problem taking on the roles of “husband” in the ceremony.  Both of his daughters had inherited his shyness and distaste for public displays of affection.  He had nearly died when he and Catelyn and had their night of bedding. Even rushed as it had been it had been most disconcerting.

He planned on making his children suffer much like he had.  He had a distinct advantage.  His children would be married at the end of the war and not the beginning of it.  He mused.  He needed to get Emured married off.  Four had always been a lucky number for Eddard.

Eddard saw Lady enter into the chamber and she jumped up on the bed and laid beside Catelyn legs and gently placed her massive head on his wife’s thigh and went to sleep as Cat scratched her ears.  Even the direwolves were doing all they could to make Catelyn’s pregnancy go better.

Eddard looked over into the fire.  All seemed to be coming together except two important items.

The first he had great hope for.  He was sure that Jon’s wives would find a way to convince the Queen’s allies of the validity of the threat.  They were mighty powerful Shadowbender witches from that far distant land of shadows and monsters.  Before he had met them he would have shied away from such women but having met them and seen their honesty, integrity and love for his son he saw that he had been again guilty of prejudice.  He had made judgements on hearsay and conjecture.

The other problem of Roose Bolton was a rancor to him still.  He still played it over and over in his mind’s eye the man’s words at the war table.  It had been a threat.  He knew the man was vile and reprehensible.  He had never had found the evidence he needed to dispense justice.  He never wanted to execute punishment without it.  He knew the man was practicing “the right of first night” and “flaying” his enemies.  He knew it but he could not prove it maddeningly.  Then there was his bastard son and the rumors against him and his hunts.

Eddard shuddered at the thought.  He had studied again two nights ago the Queens march across Slaver’s Bay.  True, to begin with her judgements had been excessive and in some cases almost as bad as the crime she was punishing.  Still, she had had the right of it.  The crimes had been committed.  She did not need direct evidence to pronounce sentence.  He had read in some tome that Master Lewun gave him on the Law. 

It was called circumstantial evidence.  That he had aplenty against Roose Bolton.  There would be a time of reckoning.

 

**Melisandre**

The two Shadowbender witches were back on horse now.  They were moving off from the confluence of the Rockingham and Poni Rivers where they met to form the White Knife River.  They had gone to wharfs at the Hold of Breakwater.  The Hold a waypoint for those traveling through the rapids that were further down the river.  The rapids were only a stage one level and easily navigable with the proper guides.  Some of the town folk used the type of skiff that Ygritte and Melisandre had used to get to this point.

They had been with Jon and deciding on how to get to point that they had determined to meet the Queen’s forces.  They had sent Crows disguised as crofters and Wildings to mingle with the forces that were gathering to the east in the beachheads of the Queen.  They had found out that the Queen had planned to set off from King’s Landing several weeks ago.

They needed to travel fast if they were to meet her and more importantly the heads of the Great Houses at the natural choke point of Moat Cailin or just above it while all the forces were concentrated.  Any point would do but Moat Cailin seemed the natural point to have the meeting.  The constricted space begged for confrontations and the necessary meeting that needed to occur.

Once they had talked sense into Jon he had come fully on board.  One of the reasons that the witches loved their husband so much was how easily he fully supported them or another’s directives when he had been convinced of their viewpoint.  He never discounted them out of hand simply because he was a ‘man’.  They loved him dearly for it.  Melisandre was still rankled a little at his moment of weakness and his unseemly use of his gender against them.  After they had reconciled and fucked exuberantly they had asked again why he acted like such a “fucking asshole” as her wife, Ygritte, so perfectly put it.

He smiled softly that made him look so hot and sexy.  He told them that he was so desperate to keep them from danger that he fell back on the old true and tried argument of male superiority a man had simply from his birth into the world.  Most women were not warriors or great witches so a man could use male ego bluster to get his way.  He told them cheekily that it had been worth a shot.  He had a look on his face that said “what are you going to do about it”. 

They had fucked again hard and throughout the night.  Melisandre loved how Jon would plow his two wives with his hard cock after sucking them each off and he would pound them down into the bed their asses reverberating off the mattress from his savage down strokes impaling their gushing cunts on his thick long shaft.  The way he screamed again and again as hot cum boiled up his shaft and spurt so hard into her or Ygritte’s pussy or tight asshole.  He convulsed and wailed like a woman losing it.  They loved him all the more for it.

Then while he rested Ygritte and she would fall on each other.  Whoever had received Jon’s semen the other would suck and tongue fuck the dribbling semen up that drooled out spent couchie or slack asshole.  They would suck each other off, finger blast their spasming fuck holes or trib to shrieking orgasms.  They would fuck and fuck till Jon was hard again and he would join the festivities.  He could bone so fucking good and his mouth was nearly the equal of theirs when he sucked them off and lapped and tongue fucked their asshole to devastating orgasms.

Melisandre shook off the pleasant memories.  They had made very good time.  They were afraid that the Queen had slipped out and would be at Winterfell before they could show the Great Houses the truth of the true threat.  They needed to conserve their strength for what they had in mind.  They were afraid that they would not be able to reach Moat Cailin in time.  Horses they might be able to supplant their energy level.  The witches could give the animals more endurance but their mounts bodies could only be propped up so much.  They would not harm an animal merely because they had need of speed more than the animals may be able to provide.

Jon had looked at the maps on the table against the wall on the opposite side their bed.  The candles glowing in their scions made the parchments glow.  Jon looked down at the maps with a look of concentration on his face.  Ygritte and she watched their husband from their bed.  Melisandre had her little wife pulled to her little spoon with her hand over her wife’s heart as Ygritte clutched it tight to her small bosom.

Jon moved the maps around and he would look off staring at the wall.  He turned to them.  “I know you need to conserve our energy and magic but can you project a small amount of power through a staff to propel a skiff or canoe?  If you did this would it weaken you too much?  Just putting out force that would move you forward and guide the boat.  Letting a river current do the work?”

Ygritte looked back at Melisandre.  “Yes we could.  With an inanimate object we are not having to meld our power to living flesh.  We could “push” through staffs I suppose.  What do you have in mind?”  Melisandre squeezed Ygritte’s hand and they got up out of their bed and joined their naked husband as he looked down at the maps on the table.

The wives separated and flanked their husband.  They looked down at the maps of the North.  Jon was tapping his chin.  “I think I know a way.  Part of what would slow you down is remaining hidden as you traveled down the King’s Highway.  I am sure that takes strength and power even if the spells are simple.  It will slow the horses moving slowly to not bring notice or moving off the Road to let large parties pass.  I propose we use a water route to move south.”

Ygritte was starting to get excited.  Her pink nipples were erect on her small delectable breast.  Melisandre shook her head.  Gods she was such a horndog.  She wanted to fuck!  They had duties to perform.  They had to aid Eddard Stark and Daenerys Targaryen.  Jon’s hot body beside her had her pussy burbling with need.  She shivered controlling her desires.  Only long enough to plan though.  Melisandre’s body was jangling with need!

Ygritte was bouncing in her excitement her small breast jiggling further distracting the tall Shadowbender witch.  She was not into tactics and planning travel routes.  She was a witch that performed spells.  That was her job.  It was Ygritte and Jon’s job to get her to where she needed to be to kick some ass!  Speaking of ass … Ygritte squealed when her wife reached around Jon and squeezed and then felt her wife’s ass up.

Jon did not even register it as he focused on his plan to get his wives to Moat Cailin in time to meet the Queen’s party.  They needed to show the Lords while still some travel time from Winterfell to make sure that something untoward did not happen.  The closer the forces of the Queen got to Winterfell the more likely something wrong occurred if the truth of the Ice King had not been shown by his wives. 

The beachhead from the Ramsgate landing had sent a twenty mile wide corridor out that had crossed the White River and was heading for the King’s Highway.  They would be linking up with the vanguard of the Queen’s forces moving up the King’s Highway.

The Queen had her forces spreading out on the plains to the east of Moat Cailin as the sappers continued building camps and stockades up the King’s Highway to support the flow of troops further North.  More troops and Mercenary companies were taking up blocking positions the further North they traveled to protect from sudden attacks. The Queen was showing prudent caution. 

They would not pause long.  The Queen was moving up the King’s Highway at a quick pace. 

Melisandre could see that Jon would have to plan a route between all these forces of the Queen now moving in the North.  They did not want to meet any of the forces of the Queen till they were ready.  They would avoid all the Queen’s forces till met them near Moat Cailin.

Jon was bending down looking at the largest map closely.  He touched the map thirty miles up from Long Lake at the King’s Highway.  “This is the beginning of Knott’s Creek.  It is deep enough to take a fully laden skiff.  I am going to send several riders with spare horses from the Free Folk to travel down to the fishing town of Lahowye.  There they will procure and stock a skiff for you.  This high up the King’s highway there is only traffic from my father’s gathering forces. They are focused on arriving at the Wall to perform my father’s will.  We do not want any delay.  You can use your shadow skills to pass them by.  That you would have to do anyways.”

“Most of the heavy troop formations and heavy cavalry have already passed to setup camps in the New Gift waiting to make their final push to the North.  You should not be delayed to long on the road.  You can travel at night and pull off to corpses of the birch and willow woods that line the road this far north to let the horses rest.”

“I like that Jon.  We can make camp and still watch the road with our far-sight” Ygritte spoke pressed back into Melisandre’s naked body.  She had moved over to Melisandre so her wife could freely grope her.  She loved the feel of her wife’s full breast pushed into her upper back.  Melisandre was massaging her ass sweetly now and resting her chin in Ygritte’s kissed by the sun hair. 

Ygritte was into it now.  She had grasped Jon’s thinking and was excited with his nascent plans.  “We can take six horses with us.  We will switch between four of them regularly to keep our pace up.  The other two horses will carry out light gear.  We will bring the grain and oats to feed our horses as we travel to save the need of letting our mounts crop grass.”

Jon turned and kissed Ygritte on the forehead making her beam and preen.  “That is how I see it too my love.”  Jon reached out and squeezed Melisandre’s shoulder to show her that his affections were equal between them.

“You can reach Lahowye in ten days if you make five miles an hour with ten hour days.  You do not need to sleep and eat but your horses will.  By using feed bags the horses can eat as they walk.  You can throw in some medium length trots and a few slow gallops followed by rest and more walking.”

“Once you reach Lahowye you can take the Knott’s Creek to Long Lake. You will take the horse’s feed bags and your traveling furs with you.  While on the flowing water of the creek and then small river you can use your staff’s projecting power to further increase your pace down these bodies of water. With your powers you will be able to travel around any other travelers unseen or either easily hide your yourselves or distract them with a touch to their mind if you feel the need.”

“Then on the Long Lake you can propel yourselves forward with no fear of being discovered. The lake is wide and deep. This will give you plenty of room to bypass other travelers on the lake.  It has a subtle current with its emptying out into the Cold Spring River.  That flows into the White Knife River and from there you can take it all to the confluence of the Poni River and then take the White Knife River down to a day’s travel above White Harbor.”

“That is the large town of Rockingham.  There you will disembark the skiff.  There you can leave it and make someone happy.  I will give you a large pouch of Gold Dragons.”

“What is that for?” Melisandre wandered for both her and Ygritte.

“You will steal some horses and replenish your food stores for your horses.”

“I do not like being a thief Jon.”

“You won’t be.  You will leave gold dragons behind to compensate for the use of the horses.  You technically are in service to the Queen anyways.  I know that is sophistry but sometimes it is a nice concept.  We need to get you to the Neck in time.  The high royals have the right to procure horses and supplies when in extreme need.  But we aren’t doing that.  We will leave ample payment.”

“But why don’t just buy them?” Melisandre asked.  “Why the skullduggery?”

Ygritte looked up at Melisandre with her beautiful crooked tooth smile.  “Look at us dear.  You are over 6’2” and I barely 5’0”.  We both had stand out from a crowd with our red hair.  You have unique eyes for this land.  How many other sets of red eyes have you seen in Westeros and you wear your ruby at your throat.  We will be noticed.  There is probably no danger but why take the risk.  We are a known element now at the Wall.  Let’s not tempt the fates dear wife.”

Melisandre smiled down at her dear wife.  She hugged her tight and kissed the top of Ygritte’s head.  Her wife preening and literally purring in happiness.  She was right of course.

“And you know what kind of pricks we will attract when they see two such fine redhead babes such as us.”

Melisandre considered her wife’s words.  Most men were pigs.  Her extreme height would deter many but they would just form a pack to come after them.  She would kill them of course if they even came close to her wife but she started to see her wife and husband’s point.  It would be so much more trouble than it was worth.

“We will just leave them money for our borrowing of their horses and supplies.”

Jon and Ygritte continued to discuss the finer details of their journey down to Moat Cailin.  Ygritte always got enthralled with the details of a march and loved the use of stealth in their travels.

Melisandre had gotten more and more horny listening to her spouses discuss their tactics and plans.  After five more minutes she had heard enough.

She slowly settled on her knees and sat back on her folded legs sitting on her heels.  She used her shoulders to spread out Ygritte’s legs and her beautiful clam shell was now fully visible.  She blew on it and Ygritte moaned hard her puss rapidly swelling and getting slicked with fuck juice.  Melisandre loved how her wife’s labia lips were swelling and all gnarled up blooming out her juicy slit.  Begging to be sucked and munched on.  Her wife’s clit swelling with the need to be sucked down her throat.

Melisandre leaned in and started to run her tongue up and down paradise licking and tonguing greasy labia lips and bright pink gash.

Ygritte staggered into Jon groaning hard.  Jon turned from the map and looked at the tableau playing out.

“Well.  No more strategy for tonight I see.”  Melisandre looking up as she sucked in Ygritte’s labia lips and rolled them with her tongue in her mouth.  She smiled at Jon eyeing their wife’s little delectable breast.

Jon turned around and bent down to siphon in Ygritte’s nipples sucking them hard in turn making her cry out in pleasure. 

Jon then sat down on the table and cupped the back of Ygritte’s head.  He gently pulled Ygritte down as her body twisted and folded.  Jon guided her head down to his thick long cock jerking up off his stomach.  Ygritte swallowed it and bobbed sensually.

Melisandre was in heaven with giving her wife head as she gave Jon head.  They had fucked long and deep into the night.

They had waited five days to let the Free Folk who were sent out to prepare their way for them.  Then they had set out on their horses.

The trip to the creek boat launch had been uneventful.  The trip down the water ways had been fast.  Their magic they used to propel the skiff forward had kept the boat moving fast with minimal use of their magical might.  Their magic binding with the forces of nature to easily propel the boat forward.  They easily avoided any traffic on the waterways.  They did not tire and did not have to sleep.  The two witches taking turns expending their power so as to not tire themselves out with constant expenditure of magic.  They were able to travel all the way none stop down to Rockingham.  They had averaged nearly ten miles an hour using the river currents and adding their power to make such quick time.

They had to expend little energy.  They would talk and tell stores of their youth to each other.

They spent a lot of time talking about Jon.  They had long past forgiven him for his “male moment” as they called it.  He had been under a lot of pressure and worried for their safety.  It was actually sweet now that the rancor was past.  They talked ribald to each other.  They could not make love so they talked of great past sex they had shared with each other and shared with Jon. 

They both waxed poetic about how good his thick long cock felt when they did deep throat on him and he screamed so hard with his cockhead jerking underneath their Adam’s apple spurting hot semen to their tummies.  Or how good it felt when he buried his blade up their ass and spurted deep up their ass sending them reeling into epic sphincter shredding epic anal ‘gasms. 

They arrived at Breakwater soon after the hour of midnight.  They tied their skiff up to the first empty slip the found at the long pier.  Melisandre looked down the line of tied off fishing boats.  The line of masts like trees stripped bare of leaves in the throes of winter. 

At this hour they did not have to worry about anyone on the docks with the river men safely ensconced in their huts that lined the streets that terminated at the shore.  Melisandre knew that during the day these docks would be teeming with fishermen and the merchants who would be buying the fishermen’s catch when they came ashore with fish and shellfish pulled from the shoals and reefs in the river.

Ygritte got out of the boat jumping up onto the dock. The cold wind blowing down the river did not bother the witch.  She took the feed bags and several satchels from her wife.  Melisandre put her arms in the straps of the bundle that was there sleeping furs and centered it on her back.  They would once more need to hide during the day and would need the furs to make their camp comfortable.  She followed her wife up onto the pier.  Melisandre looked around and opened her senses like her wife was doing.

Ygritte pointed up the third street and they walked down the middle of the road.  It was completely abandoned.  The people of this working town were early to bed and early to rise.  The fisherman up several hours before dawn to first break their fast.  Then they would move down to the docks to prepare their reed boats, coracles, planked fishing boats and the skipjacks that the oystermen used to dredge oysters from their reefs.

They would be setting sail at dawn to begin their days catch.  When they came back to dock throughout the day the mongers would take their catch and prepare it for the eating establishments in town or to send off after packed in ice or cured for shipping to more distant locations.

They walked up the street holding hands and pointing out a sign that caught their attention or how one building had a wide open front floor and a nice balcony on the second floor.  A pack of coyotes came lulling down the street and passed the witches.  Their ears twitched and noses sniffed but they did not notice the witches further. 

They moved a third of a mile up the road and came to a stable at the edge of the town.  Most of the horses were in the large stables but some were out in the paddock with blankets thrown over their backs for warmth.  Ygritte got up on the lowest rail and called to the horses.  The three horses in the paddock shook off their somnolence and came over to the witches. 

Animals sensed the gentleness of the Shadowbender witches.  They pushed their muzzles into the hands of the women who stroked their heads.  These horses would do nicely Melisandre felt.  She reached out and petted the horses on their noses.  The horses nickered at the gentle touch of the witches.

Ygritte went up to the door to the stables and lifted the crossbar.  She entered and a large sleeping guard dog started to wake up but Ygritte hummed a melody and the dog went back to sleep.  The two witches walked into the stables and quickly selected the other three horses they needed.  The horses waking up at the intrusion but immediately accepting of the gentle presence now with them in the stables.

The witches did not need saddles to stay a horse or bits and reins to control the horses.   

They soon had all six horses by the large stall doors that they had slipped to half open.  Melisandre and Ygritte lead them outside.  They closed the door and put in crossbar back in.  The sky was still dark in the middle of the night without anyone out yet.

Then they proceeded to bicker about how much money to leave.  Melisandre wanted to be generous but Ygritte only wanted to leave a fair price.

“You know nothing Melisandre!  I’m the negotiator and trail boss.  You’re the domestic witch.”

Melisandre’s red eyes flared in ire her shoulders squaring up in challenge.

“And the muscle when we need it baby!” Ygritte added trying to mollify her wife.  Sometimes the truth hurt.

“Okay wife.  I will remember this” Melisandre said in a smoldering voice.

Ygritte shivered her couchie spasming.  She loved to goad her wife at times.  The paybacks were always so delicious.  Her baby had the most lovely ways of _remembering things_.

Ygritte pulled out the appropriate amount of gold coins to leave.  She put the coins into a smaller bag and hooked on the bracket of the door beam.  She felt Melisandre’s eyes boring into her ass.  Ygritte shivered knowing that Melisandre was planning her _revenge_.  They had brought a few toys and she knew her ass was going to get blasted.  _She couldn’t wait_!

Melisandre boosted Ygritte up onto her horse’s back and then easily lifted herself up on her horse using its mane as a hand hold.  Neither woman needed a saddle.  Their shadow powers protected them from being sawed in two by the horses’ spines.  They sometimes chuckled how Jon would be all stiff from a long days ride while they were fresh as newborn babes they would say to their suffering husband.  Also, their power allowed them to form a bond with the horse they were on to use subtle knee pressure on their flanks and a slight pull on their mane to guide the horses.

The witches of Asshai pressed their horses in the ribs and the animals started walking off into the rolling grasslands near White Harbor.  The witches looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky.  They located the Hunter Star always located in the same spot in the sky to the far north.  They immediately knew the direction to take to get to Moat Cailin.

The witches angled the horses slightly south by west.  The horses had been fed and were fresh.  Soon the witches took their horses to a canter and quickly left any hint of human establishments behind them.  They ranged their senses always forward for any homesteads or roving traps that trappers had sent for small game animals.  The trappers setting their traps to hunt hares, minxes or fox for their fur.  There were also people fishing the streams and creeks that feed into the White Knife River.  They moved on and rode on past dawn as they sensed no humans near them.

Melisandre and her wife with her Wildling background both enjoyed their silent ride through the backcountry near White Harbor.  Silence rode with them in comforting silence. There was no sound of man.  Only the sound of the nocturnal life and as the dawn approached the first sleepy chirps of awakening birds.  First only a few lonely notes of the first waking birds.  Soon other birds joined in to fill the missing notes of the concerto.  As the first hint of light appeared in the East the songs of awakening birds filled the air.

The witches found their melody of nature that had no regard for man soothing.

They stopped at rills and let the horses crop grasses.  They moved on for another four hours till they sensed some farms in the distance.  They found a small patch of maple and scrub pine that had been twisted and kept low by the constant wind.  Some of the twisted trunks were almost growing parallel to the ground with some actually looped over each other.  The thicket was encircled and entwined with many brambles and twisted vines.  They entered a large deer path that took them twenty yards into the swath and were totally hidden.  They hobbled the horses and put the horses’ feed bags on filled with oats.  The horses happily ate as the witches put blankets on their horses’ backs.  The horses ate their fill and soon were soon contentedly sleeping.

The witches had groomed their horses’ coats and checked their hooves for rocks and dirt up in their frogs.  They happily performed their duties for their steeds.  The witches would willingly perform what to many would seem heinous acts on humans but those persons always deserved their fates.  Their horses were animals that loyally performed their tasks and, thus, warranted the gentle care they received.

They then put up their glamour that further hid them away from the world.  The glamour would also swallow any sounds made by the horses.  Inside the glamour it was dusky light.  The air already warmer in the corpse of trees quickly heated up as Ygritte hummed a discordant tune and flames burned between her cupped palms as Melisandre waved her hands above the flames in an arcane dance fanning the flames.  They kept the fire going for fifteen minutes as they talked and relaxed warming their hideaway.  They then dispensed with the magical flame.  Their glamour would keep the heat in their sanctuary.   

They may not feel the cold but it did not mean they wanted to not be in a nice warm cocoon.  They spread out their sleeping furs they had brought making a nice thick nest.  The air was a twilight in their haven away from the world of man.  The soft light soothing.

They discussed what they had sensed along with Jon up at the wall.  Nature itself felt at unease.  Even the trees, animals and the very air itself felt the evil that was coming down from the North.  They no longer felt it here.  The distance and the magic of the Wall kept it at bay.  They also discussed the raging monster they felt at the top of the world.  It was obvious to them that the Ice King had trapped the winter that should have long ago come roaring South.  It was almost as if the storm was becoming alive.  A birth bathed in hate and galled with the desires to kill and rend.  It would be a terrible thing when it came roaring south.

They would have to deal with it when they had killed the Ice Wright.

It seemed as if nature wanted to join the gathering forces aligning themselves against the Ice King.  They knew he was a mighty force but with their husband reincarnated as Azor Ahai and the Dragon Queen with her dragons and the mighty forces that Eddard and Daenerys were amassing they could not see how they could lose.  They would convince the Houses of the South of the rightness of their quest.

They were worried for more than just the Ice King.  They had sensed some other evil with the Ice King beyond his vile son but they could not decipher what it was.  They knew they were at some risk not knowing its origin but it was worth the risk.  They simply had to convince the forces of Westeros to fight the Ice King to fight as one. 

They would be the ones to show them the truth.  They accepted the risk.  They had discussed enough the matters of men and the realm.  It was time to make love and bask in their deep passionate love for each other.

They dropped their dresses to the furs.  They loved to be in the nude.

Ygritte suddenly squealed in pain when Melisandre twisted her arm behind her back with a little pressure to give her wife the mild but sharp pain she liked when she had been cheeky.

“I have not forgot what you said dear wifey.  Pay backs are a bitch!” Melisandre snarled down at her diminutive wife.  She jerked up on the arm.  Ygritte squealed in pain and tried to get away.  Melisandre smirked at her wife’s halfhearted attempts to free herself from Melisandre giving her pain.  Ygritte loved playing their games.  She relished being “roughed up” and “fucked over”. 

The tall Shadowbender witch fisted her wife’s hair and viciously jerked her around flinging Ygritte around like a ragdoll.  Ygritte whimpered in pain but also clotted need.  Her pussy filled their nest with her musk as her cunt flooded.  Her brown lips now bloomed out her slit and cum trickling down her thighs.  Ygritte whimpered in pain and primal want.

Melisandre jerked up with her fisted hair knot making Ygritte scream in pain.  SLAP SLAP SLAP SMACK SLAP SLAP  Melisandre viciously slapped Ygritte across both of her cheeks.  The small wildling’s head rocking hard to the side with the cupped slaps to her face.  Spittle flew out her mouth.  Melisandre looked at her hot horny wife.  Her cheeks were cherry red on her pale cheeks.  Her breathing was ragged.  Her nipples were rock hard and her cunt so swollen and now cum was drooling out her slit in hanging snail snot strands swinging back and forth in slimy tendrils.

“You are a worthless fucking whore Ygritte!  A worthless peace of shit!”

“Uummmnggggggg! Yeesssss! Yesssssss I am a whore!  Fuck me hard Milli—make me your fucking slut … put me in my place … teach me you are the top bitch in our pack!”

Melisandre rolled her eyes.  Ygritte was the alpha in their pack.  The only time she relinquished it was when she needed plenty of masochistic pain and pleasure.  She and Jon had had to get used to that but to make Ygritte happy they fucked her like the cheap slut she wanted to be at times.  Melisandre was surprised actually how much Ygritte craved being the bitch and bottom.  For Melisandre it came naturally to be the submissive.  She had had to learn to be dominate and top when needed to make her wife happy.

It was a lesson she had learned well.  Now she craved fucking Ygritte up and fucking her hard and deep.  Of course soon it would be Ygritte topping her and abusing Melisandre with the masochistic pain she too craved and needed.  It had been so in Asshai so many centuries ago and it was the same now.  Now it was just that Ygritte needed the same rough sex.

Melisandre slapped her wife cruelly some more and spit in her face.  Ygritte moaning hard now and breathing hard her chest, neck and tops of her breast flushed with hot pumping blood.  Melisandre then threw Ygritte down onto her hands and knees and Melisandre got down on her knees beside Ygritte’s hips.

SMACK! SMACK! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SLAP!

Melisandre blistered her wife’s taunt ass cheeks and back of her legs as she wailed and writhed in pain.  Gods Melisandre thought.  Ygritte’s cunt had soaked the very air with her fuck musk!  Melisandre breathed in deep the heavenly scent.

She blistered her wife’s ass cheeks till they glowed cherry red.  Ygritte was ready now.

Melisandre shoved two fingers hard and deep in Ygritte’s already dripping snatch.  She pounded her wife’s hot box with her long fingers.  Her hand hammered her wife’s vulva and made her body jerk forward.  Ygritte jabbered and groaned deep in her chest in guttural need.  Melisandre worked in a third finger stretching her wife’s cunt out nice and tight on her fingers.  She hammered her wife hot drooling cunt as she ground her other hand’s palm into her wife’s little doves grinding her nipples.  She bent down and gave Ygritte love bites up and down her back.

Ygritte screamed as if she was garroted her body bucking and spasming as she cummed so hard.  She was crying tears of pleasure.  Her body convulsed with harrowing womb rending spasms of fucking bliss.  Her head snapped back and jerked forward and down wildly snapping her neck as she screamed and screamed out her orgasm.  She was groggy with her fading orgasm. 

Melisandre pulled her fingers out of her wife’s couchie. They were soaked in snail slime.  She shoved them in Ygritte’s mouth.  Her wife moaning as she feasted on her own creamy cum.  As her wife feasted on the fingers she slide up and down Ygritte’s tongue, Melisandre gripped her long thick jade dildo with the extra-large bulbous head.  She gripped the tear shaped grip.  She chanted softly magical red and yellow flamed danced on her palms.  The gentle heat warmed the stone.  The tall Shadowbender let her flames fade away.  Melisandre started to slip her thick green shaft into her wife’s ass.

She worked the green shaft in and out enjoying seeing her wife’s sphincter rings grip tight the shaft invading her butthole.  Melisandre worked her shaft.  The both moaned when Ygritte’s shithole relaxed and started to let the shaft work in and out Ygritte’s ass.  Gibbering Ygritte pushed back into her wife.  Her groans guttural feeling raw pleasure pulsing out her squired asshole.  With clenched teeth Melisandre rammed her dildo deeper into her wife’s ass. 

She pulled it back and jammed her wife’s inner sphincter ring with the large bulbous dickhead.  Then she slammed it home.  Ygritte cried out in raw pleasure feeling Melisandre now slamming her shaft all the way up her wife’s tight ass. Ygritte gibbered and moaned pushing her ass back to take every possible length of the shaft up her ass.  Melisandre’s clenched fist around the handle pounded her wife’s ass cheeks still beet red from their blistering.

She ripped the bulbous head out her wife’s ass and slammed back into her wife’s asshole.  Melisandre would pound her wife’s booty and then rip the dildo out again and slam through the spasming sphincter rings that now started to gape raggedly.  Melisandre loved seeing Ygritte’s body jolt forward with the power of her thrusts up her wife’s ass.  Her witch wife groaning gutturally.

“You love it up the ass don’t you Ygritte.  Don’t you, you filthy anal whore!  Don’t you slut!”  She smacked her wife’s ass hard making her squeal in pained pleasure.  “Take it slut! Unngg unnnggg uunnggg Yeah that’s right you fucking slut—you anal fucking whore!”

Ygritte cried out in pleasure and clenched the furs slamming her ass back into the punishing thrusts of the thick shaft up her ass.  Her head thrashed all flushed and dripping sweat. Her small tits whiplashing underneath her surging body.

“Ohhhhh yeesssss!  Pound my shithole Melisandre!  Oh R’hllor pack my shit baby! Unnggg aauug … hhnnn hhnngg oh shit! Uunnnggg uunnnn hhhnngg … shit … pound my shithole—pound it!” Ygritte cried out surging her ass back into the punishing strokes slamming nine inches up her pinching starfish.

Melisandre had been shocked when she first heard Ygritte’s filthy mouth.  Tgritte had not had the potty mouth.  She had told Ygritte that such talk was unladylike.  Ygritte had gotten real hot at that.

“That is man’s world talking Melisandre!  You know nothing!  They want us pure in the kitchen and slut in the bed.  They want to control us!  They get to talk however they want and we must be demure and chaste.  Fuck them!  Talking dirty is hot!  Get into Melisandre.  It frees up the body and the soul to curse, scream and talk shit!  I know.  We wildlings let it loose woman!  _Let go Melisandre_!”

Now Melisandre understood fully.  Now it turned her on to hear Ygritte and now even Jon talking filthy.  She loved hearing and loved speaking nasty and filthy.  She loved fucking Ygritte nasty when she wanted it.  Like now.  She reached forward and fisted a handful of her wife’s fiery red hair.  She snapped her wife’s head back and forward.  Her wife grunting gutturally and breathing in ragged gulps now.  Her body covered in sweat that ran down her writhing body in rivulets.

“Take it up your ass you fucking cunt!  Take it you godsdamned whore!  You love it up your shithole don’t you—you anal whore!”  She slammed her shaft up her wife’s greedy asshole that clenched and spasmed on the thick green shade plundering her asshole.  “You love it don’t you—you fucking slut!”

“YES! Yes!  I love it! Aarrruunngggg unngg hhnngg hhnngg! Oh shit!  Aaauugggggg oohhhhh fuck yeah!  Pound my ass baby!—hhhuunnngggggg!”  Ygritte slapped her right hand up and started to rub her greasy cum soaked shaved smooth mound.  Her fingers a blur.

Melisandre slammed her shaft hard, deep and fast up Ygritte’s ass.  Her fist pounding her wife’s ass cheeks her shaft now slicked with creamy ass cream making a ring of ass cum at the deepest penetration.  She watched Ygritte’s body began to jerk and spasm all over.  Melisandre gripped her wife’s hair harder and jammed her wife’s head down straining her neck.  Her wife made animalistic groans and caws.  Then she felt her body first still shocked still and then she was exploding.

“AAARRRGGHHHUUUUUUU! Oh shit!  Oh sweet R’hllor!  AUUNNGGHHHH!" Ygritte roared, her body suddenly flipping and surging out of control.  Her body instinctively surged back to take all the of the dildo up her exploding asshole.  “Annngghnnnieee! Uuunngghhieeeeeee! Aarrruuunnnggggaaaaa! … Goddsssdammmmm It … Owwnngghhhnnnnnn!" her body flipped and jackknifed violently as her anal ‘gasm ripped through her body with throttling convulsions.

Finally, the orgasm began to wane.  Melisandre watched strong aftershocks gripped her wife’s body and shook it hard at random intervals.  She pulled the dildo roughly out her wife’s asshole that gaped when the bulbous head was jerked out her wife’s anus.  She eyed the jade shaft soaked in her wife’s sweet ass juice.  Melisandre ran the shaft up her tongue and closed her lips and moaned sucking her wife’s sweet ass off the jade.  She watched her wife’s body jerk and her mouth hiss as more strong aftershocks ripped her body.  Melisandre sucked and licked the dildo clean of her wife’s sweet asshole.

She now flipped her wife over.  Melisandre fell on her like a famished shadowcat. She sucked Ygritte off three times fast and furious back to back while she continued to work her pussy with her fingers as she zeroed in on her g-spot.

Ygritte flew apart with orgasms.  After the last two that had been multiple she gurgled “Damn you—you fucking cunt.  You blew my fucking clit out!”  She cried out as her wife flicked her clit with her fingertip sending scalding aftershocks ripping through her body.

“You talk too much Ygritte” Melisandre announced as she sat down on her wife’s face and rode Ygritte hard to repeated orgasms.  Ygritte looped her arms over Melisandre’s big muscular thighs and pulled Melisandre’s swollen camel toe down to her starving mouth.  Now it was Melisandre’s raw screams of crushing pleasure swallowed by their glamour.

They were two happy witches that came back down the animal path as the sun was resting on the trees in the distance to the west.

They suddenly heard loud cawing from a raven up in the trees just above their heads.  They both looked up and froze.  On a branch not ten feet above them sat a raven with three eyes.  It twisted its head looking at them with intelligent eyes and cawed loudly.  The bird flexed its wings and slowly rotated its head looking down at them.

For another minute the bird hopped around on the branch and cawed to them.  It then flew off.  The two witches looked at each other.  They had read the books of the Crows.  They had just been visited by the Tree of Life.

They mounted their horses and rode off into the gathering gloom pulling on the leads of their other horses.

They hoped that his was a positive omen.  It had to be.  The Tree of Life was the essence of spiritual life in the North.

 

**Arya**

Arya leaped to the right as the spear tip stabbed at air.  She was shadows that had no home.  The spear only finding nothingness.  She started to charge in but sudden right and left slashes of the cloth covered spearhead of Oberyn’s spear kept her at bay.  The movements a blur.  Arya had to lean back and to the left when a sudden thrust came at her face.  She had on a light full helm.  She had large eyes slits to see but small enough to protect her eyes.  Oberyn told her that he had total confidence in his skills but with them both moving at full speed he wanted to be safe.

Arya had been a little miffed.  “Where is your protection?”

“I don’t need it little wolf.”  He had then spun his spear around in a blur over his head and spun it around his body and would suddenly stab out with catlike reflexes.  Arya was impressed.  He was as fast as her or Dany.  His spear like a fast striking cobra.  He then put his spear butt on the ground and leaned against it.  He extended his left hand and motion with his hand that said ‘bring it’.

“I’ll show you!” and she had gone charging in and nearly got squired by Oberyn’s spear thrust.  She had had to dive to the right and roll.  Oberyn had chased her thrusting at her as she wildly swiped this spear tip aside with her swords.  She had underestimated the man.  She had thought that a spear was a silly weapon but she would never tell Oberyn that.  Now she saw that the man was a true master with his weapon of choice.  She started trying to catch his spear and pull it aside with Needle and down and then come in with her broadsword.

The man was infuriatingly adept at sweeping his shaft away from her blade or swirling it to get his spear on top of her sword and then coming in with yet another quick thrust.  The man often riding up her swords with this long shaft trying to slice her fingers which made the teenager have to jerk her hands back and to the sides.  The motion effectively putting her on the defense.  Arya had to either block aside with her free sword or at times pivoting here body hard to the left and right to get away and rebalance herself.

She remembered back fifteen minutes ago.  She had been talking to Stannis and Renly talking about fighting techniques when Oberyn came up in all his swagger and started talking trash about his spear being the best weapon in all of Westeros.

Stannis and Renly ignored the man but Arya rose up to the bait.  “You got to be shitting me Oberyn.  No way in hell a spear can last a minute against a sword.”

Oberyn was ready “I would offer my other shaft but, well … I think someone is already spoken for.”

Arya felt her face flush red.  _How did he know_!  She stuttered trying to think of a denial but his waggling eyebrows had her totally flustered. 

Oberyn smirked.  “I would fight you, but, I don’t want to embarrass the royal hostage in front of the Queen.”

Arya saw Daenerys walking up.  She had heard the end of the conversation.

“Oberyn …”

“No Dany.  I will put that smirk off his face!  I will make him eat those words!”  Arya had told he Queen.  The man was funny and smart but also smug and sanctimonious.  She was just the woman to put him in his place!

“I would prefer to eat something else!”

“Oberyn!” both women shouted at the man.

He merely waggled his eyebrows again.  “Do you accept my challenge?  It looks like the stags of House Baratheon have shed their antlers.  I will be happy to hang a direwolf pelt on my bedpost.”

“You’re on!”

“Is that turned on Arya?”

Another mighty blush from Arya.  She heard Dany tinkling laughter and her embarrassment lessened.  Hearing Dany happy just made Arya feel all was right in the world.

“Get ready for a thrashing Oberyn.”

“In your dreams.  When you find time to not fantasize about a certain dragon.”

Both women blushed hotly at that.  Oberyn smiled.  How could they miss such blatant signals to each other?!”

Arya was bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to spar with Oberyn when the Queen called her over.  She had several scarves in her hair and she unwound one.  They were light blue to compliment her hair.  Daenerys silently tied it on her left upper arm.  “This is my favor.  You fight for the throne” Dany spoke softly looking deeply into Arya’s eyes.

Arya felt her chest swell up and her love for the Queen if anything bloomed even more deeply in her heart.

Oberyn and the Queen insisted she put a helm on.  She acquiesced even though she knew that the battle would not last long.  She had charged into the fray and nearly lost right off!  Damn Oberyn was fucking fast and his spear somehow seemed to be in two places at once!

Now she and Oberyn circled each other warily.  He would thrust in with insanely fast repeated thrusts of his spear jerking up and down to parry Arya’s swipes and attempts to get past his guard.  They locked up swords and spear with Arya grunting trying to use her swords to jam Oberyn’s spear tip into the ground but Oberyn kept slipping his spear subtly to disengage their locked weapons.

Arya surged in snarling and gripped his spear cross ways with her swords and tried to twist the shaft out of his hands.  Oberyn let the shaft shift to the left like Arya wanted but then went with her momentum which threw her off balance.  Oberyn jerked his spear back and attacked weaving his spear in at Arya batting her two swords about and then hooked her main sword and jerked hard which twisted Arya spinning her around.  She was momentarily vulnerable but she kicked out and hit Oberyn in the ribs as his right hand chopped her across the back of her neck.  They separated snarling.

Oberyn backed up and with both hands gripping his spear in the middle started spinning it like a spinning top above his head and weaving it up and down in a blur.

 _Show off_ Arya thought.  She surged in still confident of victory.  Suddenly Oberyn spun the blade down and around his body and thrust at her as she charged.  Arya yelped and barely blocked the thrust as she spun to the left feeling the covered spear tip brushing across the leather of her vest.

She heard Dany gasp.  _That was close_!

They fought for the next few minutes.  Arya had definitely developed a healthy respect of what a spear could do in the hand of a true master.  Arya and Oberyn grunted and snarled as they circled each other and thrust and parried each other’s thrusts and in Arya’s case hard slashes that now had Oberyn blocking and side stepping as he had to give ground to stay in his balanced defensive stance. 

Arya locked her swords up against his spear again as she grunted keeping their weapons locked together as they shoved and pressed in against each other.  Arya grimaced as Oberyn swirled his spear.  This made Ayra’s wrists flex and strain to keep her swords gripped properly. 

Suddenly Oberyn jerked down and then up and her Needle went flying off into the air.  The sudden loss of her sword made Oberyn’s spear follow up with the lack of down pressure.  Arya spun low and pivoted and came up her blunt practice sword slashing across Oberyn’s midsection.

“Uummpfffffff!”

Dany screamed out “Yessssss! Direwolf and Dragon one Sand Snake zero.  Zip! Nada!  Numero Zilch!”

Hearing Dany put them together in her declaration made Arya feel so good.  She ran over to Daenerys and they gripped each other’s forearms and jumped up and down crowing at Oberyn’s expense. 

“That is not fair!  That was chicanery!  I demand a rematch.”  Oberyn rubbed his sore ribs.  He looked about evilly. 

Both Arya and Daenerys gave Oberyn big fat raspberries.

Renly was laughing his ass off.  Stannis had a big smirk on his face.

“It looks like you’ve been defanged Oberyn” Stannis told him in what for him was a jovial voice.

“You got shafted you old goat!” Renly shouted.  “You don’t have a shaft you have a twig and it got broken! Hahahaha!

Oberyn pouted and whined for the next five minutes.

Soon after that they climbed up on Drogon.  Now Arya was on Drogon with the Queen.  Their column had reached the beginning of the Neck.  This was the area that armies had been caught and butchered by the forces of the North with the Reeds launching lightning fast asymmetrical strikes on the rear of the marching columns before again disappearing into the marshes that were their home.  Now the way was seeming totally open to the Queen.

Arya used the excuse of making sure she was safe by hugging herself tight to Dany’s body.  Dany’s body was so soft and womanly and yet it was corded with muscle underneath.  She loved pressing her body into Dany and feeling her small breast compressing against the Queen’s back and her leather vest and blouse underneath.  Dany flew Drogon up the neck as the dragon flew on at an easy clip.  The Queen would occasionally reach back to make sure that Arya was seated safely and would thread her fingers into Arya’s grip.  She looked back to reassure her passenger that she was safe with her.  Dany pulled Arya’s hand close where fingers were interlocked on Daenerys’ stomach.  Arya felt so close to Dany at these times.  She closed her eyes and dreamed of so much more.

They flew to the left of the King’s Road and deep into the Neck.  Daenerys again told Ayra of her meeting with the Reeds and how they had prophesized of her battles with the Ice King.  Daenerys did not tell Arya that they had also prophesied that she would meet allies and that one of them would love her.  That they would marry.  Daenerys had been sure it was a male that they spoke of now she hoped that it had indeed been Arya that the Reed’s prophesized.     

At first the prophecy had pissed her off.  She was not going to marry any man if she could help it.  She had cursed the fates for deeming she need marry a man.  But lately she had started to wonder.  She had now decided to woo Arya and make her Queen.  Meera had been careful to leave her prophecy gender neutral.  If it had been Arya … then her wedding to House Stark had been prophesized.  Daenerys could not wait to start her courtship.  She wanted to start it now but the looming war had to put her desires on hold for now.

Why couldn’t Arya return her overtures?  Any time she had shown Arya her intentions and desires the girl had not responded in way that filed the Queen with the confidence to proceed.  Daenerys so wanted Arya to desire her that she felt awkward around Arya when she did not seem to return her affections. Only recently had it really occurred to her that maybe Arya’s innocence in matters of the heart had her hesitating.  She had been innocent in the ways of love when she had arrived from Winterfell.  Maybe the girl lacked the experience to move their relationship forward.

Maybe Dany had to girl the hell up and just caste aside her doubts and fears and make her play for Arya and risk a broken heart.  As soon as she thought those kind of thoughts her courage would falter.  She could not lose Arya.  If Arya ran away from Daenerys thinking her unnatural in her desires Daenerys heart would wither and die.

Daenerys had been an innocent when she left Braavos.  When she had been sold to the Dothraki Khal Drogo that had all ended.  She had been raped and violated but she soon turned the tables on her husband and soon had him following her desires and plans.  Her time with the Dothraki had put her in tune with her body and her desires for greatness.  Her time with the Khalasar had opened her body to her love of sex.  She had quickly learned to listen to her body’s desires and to fuck exuberantly.  Dany loved feeling her cunt and asshole exploding in shocking orgasms of fucking bliss.  Doreah had taught her that.  To let one’s body totally enjoying fucking and the pleasures it brings.  To give your body totally and let your partner pleasure you if skilled.  Khal Drogo was nothing it not skilled in bed.

Doreah taught her what she needed to pleasure Khal Drogo and unbeknownst to the man he was quickly bent to the Khaleesi’s will.  She used the power of her womanhood to bend the powerful Drogo to her desires and will.  Then Doreah had taught the young Valyrian a much more important lesson.  She had also learned that she really only wanted to lie with her own sex.  That only women gave her the brass ring.  Only a woman could ever truly touch her soul.  Dany let her body sing to her when Khal Drogo fucked her body but Doreah and then her hand maidens had transported her to the heavens of orgasmic bliss. 

When she finished fucking the Khal he did not want to cuddle or hold Daenerys after the act of sex was finished.  Dany was happy with that.  She had no desire to be held by the man.  This was not so with Doreah or her Dothraki handmaidens.  She longed and relished holding their sweat and cum soaked bodies close to hers.  To have an exhausted woman purring as she melded her cum soaked body to hers.  Their mouths melding tight as languid tongues kissed deep in post coital bliss.

Dany had come to need that.  She had learned she was a lesbian.  She had had to hide it.  No more.  She had learned who and what she was.  She was in a position that allowed her to seek out that destiny now.  She had forged a future where her desire for a female mate was possible.

Arya had led a sheltered shielded life.  Arya did not have the confidence or experience yet to go for what she desired.  That was what Daenerys now thought.  Arya had not the opportunity to explore her nature as Daenerys had.  When this war was over the Queen would embark Arya on her journey of self-discovery.  Dany shivered in anticipation.

Daenerys felt a feral smile cross her face.  She would make Arya her paramour and her Queen. Gods the sex was going to be so fucking good. She shivered hard again.  She hoped the future was indeed bright.

“Are you cold Dany” Arya asked from behind her squeezing her Queen harder.

“Yes but I am alright” Daenerys answered back the pressure of Arya’s grip had her core on fire and wet.

She and Arya looked for Greywater Watch but of course did not find it.  They wondered how a whole city simply could not be found.  It had buildings for crying out loud.  What they did see was a land of swamps and bogs.  The watery word had huge flowers that in the warmer climes bloomed profusely.  Lizard-lions, and many snakes swam the water ways.  Pumas and red wolfs hunted the hillocks and small wood lands that dotted the bogs.  Many trees were half-drowned and covered in fungus, and beneath the water, quicksand waited to drown anyone who attempted to walk the waters.

The Neck had always been considered the key to any assault on the north from the south.  The King’s Road passed through the Neck.  Due to the difficult terrain it became a narrow causeway, which was the only safe route to travel through the swamps of the Neck during times of peace.  It was the same in times of war but now the narrows of the Neck became a garrote to strangle and kill the enemies of the North.  At the northern end of the causeway stood the formidable ruins of Moat Cailin.  Fortunately, the way had been deliberately left open by Eddard and his allies the Reeds.

Arya lay against Daenerys back and looked at the swamps. Her father spoke so highly Howland Reed.  His father would always remember their fight at the Tower of Joy in Dorne.  Howland had always been loyal and a true liege to her father.

Arya’s mind wondered.  She smiled into Daenerys back.  She brought up in her mind the visions of Dany’s naked body as it jackknifed so hard flipping around on her large royal bed.  The Queen masturbating expertly to drive her body to the heights of ecstasy.  She missed her Dirty Warging as she called it now.  She had come to look forward to the Queen letting Nymeria into her room at night.  Her wolf the greedy mutt always wolfed down the treats the Queen had waiting for Nymeria.

Then the Queen would drop her diaphanous gown to the floor and then slink up onto her bed.  There was no other way to describe it.  Gods Arya had been in heaven seeing Dany’s body in the throes of passion.  She so longed to masturbate with the Queen side by side and then burying her face in that plump pussy and sucking the Queen off again and again. She noticed the Queen loved to play with and fuck her ass.  Arya had developed a lot of dirty thoughts of what she would love to do to that beautiful derriere.

Now Nymeria was running around the edges of the column during the day and often out at night ranging out into the local woodlands and plains surrounding the Queen’s party.  Nymeria running with local wolves and bringing down prey.  Arya would be warged into her wolf enjoying the thrill of the hunt and the thrill of power as her direwolf bent the local wolf packs to her will.  It made Arya feel so powerful.

Someone had power over her Arya thought.  Arya freely admitted that the Queen had her wrapped around her finger.  The Queen was so beautiful.  Arya could not help but want Dany’s body.  That desire was only enhanced by the woman’s intelligence, kindness and sheer fire.  Arya could not help but be deeply in love with Queen.

Arya had often wondered how some brave knight or powerful lord had not captured the Queen’s heart.  She was just thankful that no one had as of yet.  It allowed Arya to fantasy constantly about the Queen falling in love with her without having reality get in the way of her sweet dreams and masturbatory fantasies. 

Arya loved it when they found time to get in some sword practice in the early morning or late after they had settled in the camp for the night and they fought and practiced by firelight.  Arya fought her masters and Dany every day for a short while to keep herself sharp and to look for little new techniques to improve her skills.

Arya could not help but preen underneath the praise of the Sword Masters and the Queen.  Arya always made sure to wince and rotate her left shoulder after the training in the evening.  The Queen was always ready to rub in the liniment.  Her fingers made her shoulder and her pussy feel so fucking good.   She longed to have those hands roam further.  Arya repressed her moans now that they had a close audience and no privacy.  She dare not let the Queen and her High Lords know of her lesbian desires.

She had replayed again and again when Dany had stripped off her top asking her to work her shoulders and work out the kinks of a hard workout.  Arya had been a total chicken shit.  She was sure now the Queen had offered her body to her.  Hadn’t she?  Well she was pretty sure she had.  Well maybe she had.  No, it must be her imagination.  But it hadn’t been her imagination then maybe she had hurt and pissed Dany off.  She had seemed stiff when she left.  Was that why she had not asked Arya again to massage her body.  She was afraid to be rebuffed again.  When Arya thought that she groaned at the missed opportunity.  _She had blown it_!

Arrggggg! Arya hated her indecisiveness.  She wanted to be more aggressive like her Direwolf but if she was wrong it would be catastrophic.  If Dany sent her away she would die.  She would just die.

Arya daydreamed of running her hands all slippery with liniment all over Dany’s body and then going back to the Queen’s chambers to wash in her bath except no longer separately but together and making love in the bath before moving to the bed and fucking the night through.

A girl could dream.

Arya resolved to be more aggressive with any opportunities.  She cried out in her mind when her next thought had her back tracking and giving herself caveats and backdoors to chicken out. 

How could she be so confident on the practice and battlefield and such a wimp in the bedroom.  _Hell she couldn’t even get to the bedroom_!

Arya cried out in her mind.  I want Daenerys Targaryen!  She would have her.  Just as soon as she grew a backbone she moaned to herself.

When they got to Winterfell she would seek out Margaery and Sansa. They would know what to do.  She knew that Margaery would be pissed off that she had crapped out and not even gotten close to using her oral techniques she had explained to Arya.

Arya knew she had some crow to eat.  All that boastful talking and strutting around about how she would make Daenerys hers.  Geez, she had totally blown it.  _What a wimp_!

Her thoughts turned to her taciturn and so super straight as an arrow of a father.  Oh man.  He was going to have such a cow when I tell him how much I am in love with the Queen.  Then I will have to tell him what a gutless wonder I am.  Her father had taught her to always be aggressive on the battlefield no matter where it lay.

Arya worried over his reaction.  Her mother would be even worse; her mother was always so … wait a minute … they accepted Margaery with open arms.  Arya suddenly felt hope.  She smiled.  Sansa was going to marry a princess.  Arya felt smug.  I would be marrying a Queen.

Dany turned Drogon around to fly back to their column.  Sigh, back to reality.


	41. Portents and Meetings - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: As you will discover there are six viewpoints but only two in this chapter. The chapter simply became to big for me to work with. I have tried to keep the chapters to less than 30,000 words per chapter but have been sneaking past that limit by thousands of words of late. This chapter was 53,000 words.
> 
> Writing the chapters is easy enough but the editing these bigger chapters drives me crazy. it overwhelms me. Thus, the splitting of chapters.
> 
> I had to break it into two parts to work it. I will have to do this with future chapters. i try and break the chapters at logical break points. Even split in two the chapters are still large so you are still getting lots of story.

Chapter 41

**Portents and Meetings  - Part I**

Daenerys / Ygritte / Oberyn / Jon / Tyrion / Arya / Eddard

 

**Daenerys**

 

An anaconda.  That was the thought of Daenerys Targaryen the Queen of Westeros as she looked out from her seat at the way point that had been setup at the edge of the Neck just past Moat Cailin.  She had felt like a mighty snake undulating its body up that narrow causeway.  For weeks she had felt so exposed with the marshes on each side of her.  A land that was filled with quicksand and hidden paths that only the Reeds knew. 

She had read that the neck had been the slaughter ground of countless armies heading north to conquer the North.  It was a natural chokepoint and the Kings of the North had used it protect their realm again and again.  It had been Aegon that had solved that riddle.  With dragons.  He simply flew over the bottleneck to attack his foes in the North.  When resistance did rise up on the causeway his dragons were able to attack and kill or disperse the enemies.  He sent the forces scurrying back to their marsh homes, else, they burned.  He was never able to find Greywater Watch either but what he had needed was to keep the causeway open and Moat Cailin suppressed. 

Fortunately, her unofficial treaty with Reeds had alleviated the need to actively worry about the Reeds and their intentions.  They simply remained hidden.  The Queen knew the House of Reed would not attack her and yet it was still immensely unsettling to know you are being watched constantly.  Daenerys had become very skilled at the arts of subterfuge and how to pierce similar veils.  However the Reeds remained hidden she was not able to pierce their camouflage. 

Her neck ached from her constant craning of her neck from looking side to side looking for some sign of the Reeds.  Any sign.  With her dragons she would have been able to wreck havoc if attacked for they would have to expose themselves to at least a degree.  Still, the harm they could have inflicted would have been grievous to her forces.

She was happy for their neutrality at the least and unseen support at best.

Daenerys tapped her fingers on the table top of her war council table.  The weather had been raining for the last four days but last night the weather blew out to sea.  The sky was a bright cerulean blue.  The wind was down and the air crisp.  She had moved the council table and chairs outside so she could enjoy the clean air.  While traveling the Neck the smell of the swamp was never far.  It came to permeate her nostrils and very clothing with every breath.  It was not a noxious smell but she was happy to be beyond it. 

Daenerys looked up and saw Rhaegal flying overhead doing lazy circles.  Drogon was in the North over the beachheads giving her the intel she needed to make sure all was proceeding apace there and it was.  He had landed just this morning and the commander of the beachhead and the quartermaster at the beach in turn had held up the large board written in chalk.  On the board the numbers of troops and supplies by type they had tallied.  On another board was written any observations or requests.

Daenerys looking through her dragon’s eyes had seen the information.  The Queen had written down the numbers for Missandei.  Her little scribe then compared these figures with her schedules and all was exactly on schedule.  Again Daenerys was thankful that she had Tyrion and Missandei to handle the logistics of her campaign.  Tyrion with now Olenna were making sure the supplies were heading out of King’s Landing and the Stormlands in a judicious manner while Missandei was making sure that all was well at the end destinations.  Their management allowed Daenerys to focus on strategy and make sure that morale was maintained at a high level.

She saw her Bloodriders off in the distance practicing with the Baratheon brothers.  The two brothers were holding off her three Bloodriders.  Daenerys could clearly hear the difference between the elder and the younger.  Renly was whooping it up and cursing away with her Bloodriders.  He was laughing as he almost got tagged with the blunted Arakhs of her Dothraki.  Stannis was not laughing.  He fought with a grim determination as if his life was at stake.  As Daenerys observed, she deemed she would rather have the “tooth gnasher” than the “jester” at her side in combat.  Combat was serious business.

Missandei went walking by with Shadowclaw jumping around her feet and rubbing into her mistress.  The trip up the causeway of the Neck had been hard on the animals.  The causeway having hemmed them in with the advancing column.  Her sappers had worked wonders driving wooden pylons into the mud deep enough to hit firm ground.  The engineers had put wooden slates down to create platforms to build tents on and to allow kitchens to be set up by the cooks at each night’s station to still provide hot meals. 

The platforms allowed for tents to be erected that the officers cold reside in.  the rest of the column had to rest on the berms or the ground where the land was widen in places to allow parts of the columns to camp there in small pup tents or on bed rolls with clear skies.  Her initial scouts had marked the lack of space and forage for the horses of the knights and wagons traveling with the columns.  Tyrion and Missandei had made sure large stores of grain and oats had been stored with large quantity of feed bags to feed the horses. 

The structures would not last for long with the pylons in time working loose in the muck and collapsing but that would take several years.  Whatever battles to be fought would be fought long before that time.  Daenerys intended to defeat the Ice King with Eddard Stark quickly and decisively.  She instinctually believed the Ice King had the same thoughts. 

The Queen watched the plains cat get in front of her scribe and face the small scribe.  The caracal jumped up on Missandei and wiggled up over her shoulder and rested her forepaws on Missandei’s back with her head resting on the top of the interpreter’s shoulder.  The cat’s long body and legs hung on the front of the scribe’s body.  The little woman grunted when her not so little cat jumped up on her but she accepted the weight.  As she walked past the Queen, Daenerys heard Missandei cooing to her cat “What’s my little baby want … uuummmm … your such a sweatie … mommy just loves you so much!”  The cat’s loud purrs easily audible. 

 _Geez the cat is spoiled rotten_!

As the Queen sat observing her surroundings she idly rubbed Nymeria behind her ears as the wolf woofed and rumbled in pleasure.  Whenever the Queen stopped scratching the large direwolf, Nymeria would bump the Queen’s hand hard and whimper till Daenerys again started scratching.  The wolf’s tongue lulling out in pleasure.

Arya had gone off with Oberyn to inspect the cavalry.  Arya had formed a bond with the Red Viper and both Baratheons.   Anything that got Stannis to loosen up was a plus Daenerys thought to herself.  Arya’s easy manner and genuine interest in people drew them to her.  It had drawn her in the Queen mused.  She stopped scratching the wolf lost in her thoughts and Nymeria whined again until Daenerys absently started rubbing her ears again.

She looked over at Missandei feeding Shadowclaw some tasty bits of meat that she bent her arm up and back to feed the cat where she had her head resting on her shoulder.  She was again reminded how fortunate to have the small scribe and interpreter in her confidence.  The little woman had persevered in cracking the code of the missive that had been provided to them.

Daenerys blood boiled again at what Missandei had decoded.  The Houses of Frey and Bolton were going to turn on Eddard and by that fact alone if there had been nothing else she was going to side by Eddard herself if need be.  The thought of sedition always made her blood boil.  She had held this knowledge between herself, Missandei, Arya, Barristan and Syrio.  They knew of the subterfuge and Game of Thrones she was playing along with Eddard.  Now was not the time to let the other houses know of the sedition in Eddard’s camp. 

They would probably welcome it.  _Enemy of my enemy is my friend_. 

Arya had informed her that her father detested the man but could never find the proof he felt he needed to bring charges against the man.  Arya also related to Daenerys her father wanted to avoid bloodshed among his Lords if at all possible.  Bolton may be an ass but he ran his House well and his men supported their titular head.  Dany did not care.  He was a cancer that would be exorcized.  Hopefully, the war would bring his death.  If not, and necessary, it would be her hand that would slay the evil vile man.

Daenerys knew she would have to speak to Edmure as well.  He had a cancer in his own Lands.  The thought that the leaders of these houses could even contemplate turning against their allies and Lords galled the Queen no end.  She had read as much as there was about the Ice Wright King and she had read nothing in it that made her think the man or thing would ever honor any pact it signed with Men.  The Ice King seemed to be a totally implacable foe bent on total destruction of all Men.

She was already devising strategies to deal with their sedition.  She was sure that Eddard and Edmure would have their own ideas.  Roose Bolton had taken to the field to lead his House.  Walder Frey was still at The Twins.  She would be paying him a visit after the battle.  His death would be most pleasing.

Missandei walked back by her again with her cat now seemingly asleep on her shoulder still purring.  She wondered why she put up with the cat making such heavy demands of her affection.  One had to keep their pets under control.

She felt her hand knocked up hard again.  She had forgotten to scratch Nymeria like she was supposed to.  She glared down at the mighty Direwolf.  The wolf had its head turned back to look at Daenerys regally with her tongue hanging out panting softly.  Suddenly the wolf rolled onto her back and looked back at Dany with her head cocked upside down.  “Whoff whoff” sounds followed by whimpers as the wolf wiggled her feet in the air.

“Geezzzz” the Queen sighed as she got out of her chair and got on her knees beside the large powerful wolf and started to scratch her belly and the area between her now jerking forelegs which started to work like she was chasing a rabbit on spastic legs.  “Wooff woof wofffff wofff” Nymeria signaled her pleasure.  Her head now stilled and eyes slit in pleasure.

Daenerys looked at Missandei and smiled.  When she had asked her scribe how she had made her breakthrough she told the Queen of her hidden benefactor.  Daenerys had listened intently.  She had a first been a little miffed that Andi had not told her of this hidden benefactor to begin with.  Daenerys had listened how Missandei was sure the “woman” had been visiting her at night but had not done anything.  Somehow her secret helper had sensed her problems and had provided her the solution to the scribe’s dilemma. 

Missandei described how the papers and compass were floating in the air and how the color green showed Missandei where to look.  It was her long time friend’s descriptions of how this woman helped her that opened the eyes of the Queen.  Her friend and most trusted of advisors insisted she knew that this late night visitor was a woman. When Daenerys had asked how she knew Missandei had told Daenerys “a woman knows these things” and then blushed. 

It was in that moment that Daenerys knew her friend was in love with her faceless lover. The next instant Daenerys realized her friend was gay like herself.  She had looked at her longtime friend with sudden new appreciation.  She had never guessed.  But seeing her friend nearly swooning describing her benefactor opened the Queen’s eyes.  Daenerys had shaken her head softly wondering how she had never not seen it before.

Daenerys was a little embarrassed to admit it to herself but she had almost seen Missandei as sexless.  She had never shown any interest in men or the fairer sex.  She was always focused on her tasks and performed them admirably.  Actually, her work was beyond compare.  She had seemed dedicated to her work only.  Of course she had not been.  She was a young woman who had the drives of all young girls at that age.  The fact that her desires ran towards women only made the Queen like her scribe all the more.

Daenerys turned it over in her mind that.  She had still missed it.  The Queen prided herself on being totally in tune with her close advisors.  It made her a good ruler.  Still, she had had a potential mate right under her nose for years.  Daenerys was a woman who prided herself on being totally aware of her environment and not letting anything slip by.  Then why had she missed it?  She could only come to the conclusion that Missandei had come into her service so young, sweet and innocent that she had never thought to consider Andi in that light.  She wondered if she had missed something precious but in the next instant decided she had not.  Missandei was a wonderful person but she was too … what? (the Queen reflected on the quality lacking in her scribe that made her overlook the sweet young teenager) … calm and staid was Daenerys conclusion turning the thoughts over in her head.  Missandei always wanted to leave the combat and action to her Queen and others and would get faint just thinking about throwing oneself into combat.

Dany was embarrassed to admit it but Missandei was too meek for her.  She needed a woman with fire and passion in her veins to meet all the challenges of life no matter the origin.  Especially the fire to meet physical challenges.

Daenerys needed as her Queen a woman who was a warrior like herself.   A woman how did not hesitate to throw herself in the middle of the storm.  She needed a woman who was adventurous and willing to take risks.  A woman who would not shy away from combat.  A woman like Arya.  Daenerys rubbed Nymeria’s belly harder thinking of the wolf’s master.  The great wolf whimpered in pleasure at the rough rubbing on its belly and chest.  Arya was a warrior born like herself.  She knew that Arya would seek battle out just like herself.

That was the kind of woman that Daenerys desired in her lover and wife.  Suddenly, her scribe squealed loudly and jumped back.  She cried out and whinnied like a little girl.  This had the Queen chuckling at the antics of her longtime friend.  She looked at Missandei as she now squealed loudly and began to jump all around.  She lurched around hopping from foot to foot all the time squeaking.  Missandei pointed her finger crying out in distress.  Daenerys leaned forward to see what had her scribe so agitated.   It was then Daenerys saw that Missandei had disturbed a small mouse that ran across her path in sudden starts and stops constantly changing directions.

Missandei squealed and jumped even louder and higher.  This dislodged Shadowclaw who tumbled down but alighted afoot like the cat she was.  The caracal looked up at her master aggrieved as Andi continued squealing and pointing at the little mouse.  “Save me Shadow!  Help!”  The caracal spotted the offending mouse and leapt high in the air (almost as high as Missandei and landed on the mouse with its forepaws and dispatched the offending mouse with a bite.  Now Missandei covered her eyes as her pet ate its meal “Eewwwwwww!”

Daenerys shook her head.  No.  Missandei was most definitely not the type of woman that attracted her ardor. 

That led the Queen to a thought that disturbed her and one she had no answer for.  It had bothered her since the night of the revelation of the necessary information to solve the riddle of papers from the satchel stolen from House Frey.  Missandei had been glum at first but was assured that her “secret admirer” would return.  Missandei had not wanted to talk in depth about this woman.  Daenerys could understand her interpreter’s desires.

The Queen knew they were in debt to this “woman”.  If the Houses of Bolton and Frey nefarious plans had not been exposed the results could have been disastrous.  If this woman choose to not reveal herself, it was a potential danger.  This unknown and unseen woman had proven that she was capable of passing through their pickets unseen.

Daenerys remembered clearly the night that Missandei had come to her.  She had told the Queen that she had gone to sleep fairly early and then her visitor had made her unknown appearance and magically left the clues to let the scribe solve the cypher code of the document.

What disturbed the Queen was how easily this “woman” seemed to slip through her defense pickets.  They had circled their wagons around the royal encampment as a barrier double wide.  She had brought Worm Tail and one hundred Unsullied on the march to guard the royal compound that was erected every night.  The Unsullied’s discipline was absolute.  They did not get sleepy or distracted on duty.  The Queen had two of her Bloodriders on station throughout the night.  This heavy guard was maintained every night.  That night she had walked around the compound area with Arya looking at the stars.  She remembered that Barristan, Syrio and Oberyn were sitting and talking by happenstance near Missandei’s wagon.  In fact Oberyn had joked her screams were indeed quite something to hear as she masturbated. 

All this vigilance had been on guard and still this woman had slipped through of all these eyes and their honed senses.  How?  Daenerys had developed almost a sixth sense to danger.  She had felt nothing.  What woman had those kind of skills?  Not even she could hope to slip unseen through so much defense.  She had heard that Shadowbenders could bend shadows to hide themselves.  Was a witch of Asshai involved?  She knew Jon Snow had two such wives but she sure this was not them.  Then who?

She wondered if the person had been a Faceless One.  They seemed to have such skills.  She doubted it though.  It did not feel like their style.  To first steal the documents and then sneak into her camp months later just did not seem like the way the performed their duties or contracts.  They wanted to do something quick and without getting involved with the circumstances around them.  They were called the assassins guild for a reason.  She suspected they had other talents but they wanted to perform their missions and depart.  This woman was following their train up the King’s Road.  First in King’s Landing and now in the open this ‘woman’ seemed to easily penetrate the best of defenses.  It was an unsettling thought. 

Daenerys decided that she could not solve this riddle currently.  She wondered if Missandei’s “secret admirer” would appear again having helped Andi solve the documents.  She wondered about that.  She would have to check with Eddard with how the traitorous houses behaved.  Missandei had made it clear that magic was involved with the floating and spinning pages and compass.  The green line from the compass and green glow on the page itself.  If the Houses had thought their plans had been stolen they would have backed out.  She again trusted her instincts.  She was sure the “woman” had somehow copied the documents unbeknownst to the traitors. 

The “woman” helping them had wanted Daenerys to know the plans of House Frey and Bolton.  This woman wanted swift and brutal justice brought to bear.  Justice she would be more than happy to provide.  Varys had reported that a sparrow had sang a tune of an ambush of Houses Bolton and Frey that left many dead on the King’s Road many months ago.  Their bodies had been butchered in up close combat with bodies ripped apart by a small woman with her bare hands.  With no effort it was reported.  This woman had some kind of magical voice that echoed.  After the fight was over she had then just disappeared.

Could this be the same woman?  Daenerys wondered.  She and Arya were strong.  They were lightning fast and skilled.  One part of the report she discounted but she could not help but worry on it.  This ‘woman’ had dodged all blows except one.  A massive doubled headed battleax had landed square on her head.  The woman had not died.  In fact the witnesses said the blade exploded into shards and the woman did not even seem to feel it.

Could anyone fight such a woman?  Thankfully, this woman seemed to be one their side.  Would she continue?

The Queen looked out over the open grasslands that they had entered upon leaving the neck.  It felt like freedom to her.  She had felt the eyes of the Reeds on her the whole way of their journey up the neck.  Reports from previous columns and supply trains had reported the same feelings.  The queen had taken all three of her dragons up one day and crisscrossed the neck at their location for that day flying low.  It had been most frustrating to her.  Her dragons had far seeing eyes with extremely sharp focus and could see beyond the light that humans could see and still the Reeds remained hidden.

She had been frustrated at being bested but she did not let it rankle her.  They were allies playing it close.  She could understand it.  They were not about to give away this advantage they had.  They might need it someday in the future.

Dany’s thought again went back to the sedition of House Frey of the Riverlands and House Bolton of the North.  That such vipers could exist in such lands of honor, especially in the lands of the Starks and their long history of fairness and equanimity, angered her greatly.  It even confused her slightly how such evil could come to be when there was no reason for it to take root and then bloom into such foul fruit.

Missandei had had her revelation at the start of their journey up the long Neck of Westeros.  She had talked to Barristan and Arya about the news she had received from Missandei.  Syrio was from Essos so would have no knowledge.  Arya merely spoke of Roose being “creepy” and that her father did not trust him but never felt he had proof that he could just justify forcing his House to dispose the man.  It would definitely mean going to war and her father desperately wanted to avoid open conflict if at all possible.

Barristan had been able add little to the situation up in “the North” as he phrased it.  He could speak little of the Frey’s except that the Lord of the House of Frey was Walder Frey and that he had sired what seemed like countless children by multiple wives.  The man was a wretch and seemed obsessed with elevating his house by marriage.  Barristan knew it was done by all the houses but Walder Frey took it to the highest levels.  None liked the man.  Barristan rarely spoke ill of anyone.

“The man is an asshole Dany.”  He paused for a moment.  “I would not put it past him to invoke the “guest right” with someone visiting his castle and then slitting their throats in the middle of the night.  He truly has no honor.”

Daenerys had mulled over his words for several days.  The next day the Queen had Missandei gather up a ream of parchments.  They put her royal seal on it. 

The next morning Daenerys made a show of sending Barristan back to King’s Landing with updates to give the small council on their mission into the North to keep them appraised. 

The real mission was for Barristan to plumb the moths, spiders and sparrows of Varys and Olenna.  Tyrion always had his ear to the ground and had spent a lifetime observing the royalty of Westeros.  The Queen requested that they spend a day pulling together what was known on the traitors and then Barristan would bring the reports to her.  She wanted as much information she could get.  Hopefully, if Tyrion, Varys and Olenna beat the blankets something of import would be seen that had been hidden.

The three were to be sworn to silence on the matter.  Daenerys in her message she sent with Barristan made it clear to Olenna that she did not want any information handed out to Margaery and then to Eddard.  She wanted to make sure it was handled in a way that multiple objectives could be achieved at once.

The next morning Barristan was ready with his saddle and his satchel of parchments.  Nymeria had come out to him as Arya joined her to see off her dear friend, knight and general.  Barristan kissed Arya’s knuckles gallantly.  Dany smiled seeing Arya blush mightily.  Yes, indeed.  Arya was indeed an innocent.  Dany loved that innocence but she would soon be seducing her sweet wolf and teaching her the ways of love, the world and amore. 

Barristan scratched Nymeria’s ears and ruffled her coat along the wolf’s neck and shoulder girdle.  The wolf’s tongue lulled out as she pushed into Barristan’s fingers.  Nymeria then flopped onto her back and demanded her belly be rubbed and throat played with.   Barristan obliged.  The wolf was now whimpering her back twisting on the ground while her tail thrashed and her legs kicked.  Arya laughed at her wolf who only barked at her in return enjoying being spoiled rotten.

Dany had called for Viserion a minute ago.  He now appeared on the horizon several seconds later.  The dragon flying leisurely till he was several miles out.  Suddenly the dragon put on a huge burst of speed.  Roughly ten seconds later his mighty bulge caught up to the persons on the ground.  The loud trumpet made everyone look up at his rapid approach. 

Less than two minutes later Viserion landed a hundred yards from Barristan and ran over roaring in his rage.  His neck straining with the force of his bugles.  Viserion slowed when he got near Barristan.  The dragon shot his head out and down.  The dragon quickly insinuated his head between Barristan and Nymeria.  The dragon was rumbling and pushing against Nymeria pushing her away from Barristan in a pique of jealous rage.

The wolf growled and tried to push back but the dragon was simply too large to be moved at all.  Nymeria barked furiously at the intrusion.  Viserion quickly got its neck between man and wolf and half circled Barristan.  Viserion twisted his supple upper neck and glared down at the Direwolf.  Nymeria looked up the large white dragon and woofed ducking underneath the dragon’s neck and came up on the other side of Barristan and jumped up putting her feet on his shoulders and licking his face avidly.

Dany, Arya and Barristan stood while smiling and chuckling at the two jealous rivals.  Viserion had bonded with Barristan when he was a hatchling.  With Nymeria all knew it was a bit more complicated.  The wolf loved all that her masters loved but she was definitely working to make Viserion jealous.  The evil Direwolf loved tweaking her rival for Barristan’s affections.

Viserion’s roars of distress were hard on the ears as Daenerys started to laugh out loud at the spectacle.  Viserion quickly whipped his body around and again used his head to butt into the wolf and got its head between Barristan and Nymeria all the while grumbling darkly.  Barristan then reached up and hugged his dragon tightly and scratched his cheeks like he liked.  The dragon began to purr in a loud rumble that all could feel within a hundred feet from him.  The white dragon’s tail lifted off the ground and shook making a whipping sound.

Nymeria having had her fun returned to her two masters.  Arya scolded her wolf for being “mean” to Viserion but she did not look guilty one bit.  Soon Barristan had saddled up and they were prepared to leave.  Viserion looked down at Nymeria and glared at the Direwolf while half growling a threat.  Nymeria turned so her tail faced the dragon she lifted her tail and wiggled it in a sign of wolf f-you. 

The dragon snorted and launched himself and Barristan into the air and they were soon gone off to the horizon as they flew south by west.

They continued their journey up the neck.

On the beginning of the fourth day after Barristan’s departure Viserion was on the horizon.  Daenerys could feel her son returning.  She had lagged behind the column with Arya, Missandei.  They had brought an extra horse for Barristan to ride.   By now the excitement of seeing dragons had worn off with the men and Lords of the Great Houses.

Soon the white dragon with his bronze markings flared back to land on the causeway.  Daenerys smiled seeing the dragon looking all around suspiciously for the direwolf.  The dragon’s head moving up and down looking around and underneath the horses seeing if Nymeria was laying low to ambush.  The direwolf was always trying to get near Barristan when Viserion was around.  Not seeing Nymeria the dragon relaxed as Barristan dismounted.  Barristan turned to rub and scratch the dragon and pressed his forehead to Viserion’s snout and rubbed their faces.  The dragon snorted happily.  Satisfied with his affection quotient the dragon launched himself into the air and flew off to the east. 

Daenerys could see in his mind that he was off for the Vale.  Her dragons had an affinity for the high mountains of the Vale.  She wondered if they have an instinctive pull towards mountains like their ancestral home of Valyria. 

Barristan got on his horse and they slowly walked down the causeway staying a short distance from the advancing column.  Barristan began to report to the queen what he had learned.  He had a satchel but handed it to Missandei.   It was the written reports and thoughts of Daenerys’ agents in King’s Landing.  Daenerys knew that Missandei would look through the reports to mine any little nuggets that Barristan may overlook in his overview gloss.

Barristan reported to the Queen what he had learned.  Unfortunately little could be added.  Most of the information was merely confirmation of what was already supposed.  One was a revelation to Barristan and Daenerys.  It was reported but never proved that Roose Bolton still practiced the right of “first night”.  Daenerys not being of the North was unfamiliar with the practice.

Arya spoke up “It is an old right that used to be practiced in the North.  My family has outlawed it for many generations and my father has reiterated his hate for the practice.  ‘First Right’ gives the Lord of a House the right to sleep with the bride before the husband.  He takes the woman’s maidenhead.  The Starks outlawed it centuries ago.” 

All saw the Queen’s ire flare and her face flush with her anger.  All knew of her past and her visceral hate of rape.  The thought of a Lord abusing his power in such a way filled the young Queen with great anger.  All knew she was remembering herself being sold off as a token by her brother to Khal Drogo to procure the army he sought to invade Westeros with.  All knew of her rape night after night.  Fortunately, it did not break the young child but instead hardened her into Valyrian steel.  All knew she would always carry that scar in her and would react violently against the act.

Barristan then brought the conversation back to the heraldry on the flag of House Bolton.  The Queen knew it well since it was a major house in the north.  Barristan continued “as we have surmised ‘The Flayed Man’ … that is not just figurative with Roose.  He still practices the vile act though none can prove it and Eddard Stark has expressively forbidden it.  It is a case of the “common” knowledge but having no proof.  He is most surreptitious in his illegal acts.  The man is most vile.  I will gladly gut and eviscerate him if you will let me my Queen.”

“That I may allow my old friend.  Unless I do it myself” Daenerys murmured darkly.  Arya had looked at her with glittering eyes.  The Queen knew the little wolf would gladly help her liege to flay a certain Lord.

Barristan then told the Queen of the again “rumors” of Roose’s bastard son Ramsey.  The boy was pudgy and not a warrior at all.  The knight told the Queen that some men from contacts that Varys had made were willing to come forward to give witness to the hunts.  They would only testify if given new lives away from House Bolton and amnesty.  The Queen looked at her old friend for a long time. 

“Why was I not told of this or word sent to Eddard?  Were these men part of the hunt?”

“First, you were not told my Queen because the focus is on the war effort.  All know of the Bolton’s depravity.  This is merely confirmation.  With not relaying to Eddard, I asked.  Varys told me simply that such things had not been done in the past.  It was information for the Iron Throne.  Not for the Wardens.

“To answer your second question the men say they are innocent of the hunt.  The men are hands in the stables that heard Ramsey and his men bragging of their hunts.  They saw several of the women after the hunt.  It was most heinous what the men saw.  They are lowly stable hands and could do nothing.  I agree with that assessment.    

“I will kill him personally!” was the Queen’s response.  Daenerys was filled with raging anger.

Barristan report of House Frey was less filled with acts of despicable sadism.  The report repeated what all knew.  The report of the spies on House Frey showed a House that was not near as grand as they thought they were.  Their only glimpse of greatness had been the building of their castle as such a strategic chokepoint.  The castle of the Frey’s controlled all the commerce and travel routes in that area of Westeros. Their tax collections helped fill the coffers of King’s Landing the Queen knew but it made the House fabulously wealthy.

They seemed to have little to show for it.  The castle was said to be a dour place.  The seemed to be no wealth on display or using their wealth to further their House to greater heights.  It seemed to be a stagnant place.  In many ways Daenerys was shocked that such a small seeming man could even contemplate thinking so large.  He had definitely overreached his station.  He would be dealt with most harshly.

The Queen hated sedition _almost_ as much as rape.  She was frustrated at the dearth of information.  She had hoped for something grand but it did not surprise her really.  These Houses were not Great Houses and tended to be overlooked.  In a way this war was a benefit.  It had revealed this infection and it would be burned out.  The infection had been detected before it became a death threat.

The party now moved in easy comradery up the King’s Road.  The Queen was happy to put the marshlands of the Reed’s behind them.  The feel of silent eyes watching her had made her feel jangled and uptight.  Now she was able to relax.

She looked out over the land of the North that was just above the marshlands of the Reeds.  The vast grasslands were beautiful to behold.  She knew of the small hamlets and small to medium sized farms doting the landscape which made the land look like some idyllic painting in a museum.  They had advanced three day’s journey past the Neck and she called a rest.  It had taken a day and half for the entire long train to pass through the neck.  The narrow passage slowing travel.  The tension of the travel up the neck had to be worked out their system. 

The Queen looked around at his wild seemingly untamed land.  People lived on this land and lived well but the very land still had a feel of wildness to it.  That man had never conquered like they had the land further south.  This was the land of Arya’s birth.  People came out to see the column passing by when they would pass a farm or small hamlet.  These people had seen multiple columns now pass by them.  First columns from the North and the Riverlands.  Then the forces of the Queen had started to pass them as they led their quiet lives.    

The Queen had given strict orders to treat all the locals with respect and adhere to all the customs that Missandei had created briefs for.  These written reports given to the officers and if none could read a sept or Maester had been tapped to travel with the column.  The locals would be respected and shown the utmost honor.

Daenerys shook her head.  She had heard reports of the locals becoming in some cases quite enamored with her forces in some instances.  Eddard had left his own commands mirroring hers in regard to her forces.  The barriers of distrust had been lowered.  It seemed some of the locals had taken a fancy to the men and some women with the foreign accents and strange customs.  Dany was sure babies were being sired.  She sighed.  She would have to send magistrates back down the King’s Highway to setup a support network for the yet unborn children. 

The women who were partaking in nights of wild passionate sex would be given assistance for their children.  Daenerys knew all about raging hormones.  Her love of the female body protected her from the issue of having to worry about issue of her body she smirked to herself.  For her it did not matter that it was prophesized that she would bear no children.  She did rue the fact that she would be barren but life was full of disappointments. 

Yesterday she and Arya had seen a group of seven girls by the road.  They started jumping up and down as they approached.  They were in their late to mid-teens.  They squealed that it was the “Queen and the young Wolf!”  They thronged the small rabble of horses and called out to Daenerys and to Arya.  Two of the girls had visited Winterfell and they told Arya that they remembered how polite and nice she had been to their visiting party.  It seemed all the Starks had made quite the impression on the girls.  The teenage girls made this clear.  In fact quite the impression indeed Daenerys learned!

“My name is Winnie.  Please stay the night with me Arya!  I want to fuck you so baadddd!”  The cute redhead of maybe nineteen gasped up to Arya.  Her bodice filled with large breast of milky white skin.  Her face quite beautiful and her green eyes filled with fire for Arya.  The Queen fumed knowing this girl saw this meeting as her chance to sleep with royalty.  She would be the Queen of this small hamlet with that trophy.  She batted her eyelashes at Arya and touched her calf with a delicate touch.  “I am quite skilled in bed!”

Arya’s face went beet red.  Daenerys felt her jealousy flare but it ameliorated when she felt Arya saddle her horse close to hers.  The separation between Arya and the tart most satisfying.

“You are very beautiful Winnie but I am spoken for.”

The girl looked at the glaring Queen and gulped and backed off then her eyes flared.  Her shoulders had started to sag in defeat but then squared again throwing her shoulders out and her ample bosom forward.  “I will fuck you both!” 

Egads the Queen thought.  This girl was forward!  Daenerys was happy to put that group of young girls behind them.

As this day had passed more and more people were by the road.  Word was spreading of the Queen and the young princess of Eddard Stark.  They whispered loudly that they were bonded and the Queen did nothing to dissuade them of that.  It kept the hussies away from her Arya and fanned her own secret desires.  She noticed Arya did not dissuade the rumors either.  Hope kindled in Daenerys chest.  Damn she couldn’t wait for this war to be over so she could pursue and bed her wolf!

The Queen noticed how the people seemed to worship Arya and how embarrassed and humble she was at her subjects adore for the young Stark.  The qualities only made her people bond the more with her.  It seemed the Starks had the common touch in spades.  It reminded Daenerys that she needed to never lose that touch herself.  She could see how the people were one with their warden.  She could see in the people’s reactions to Arya and how they respected and honored Eddard’s edicts to show peace and respect to her forces that the people of the North truly loved the House Stark.

Her forces were only four weeks away from Winterfell now as the camps were extended up the King’s Highway.  The Queen had made that the demarcation line of further advance until she sent word. She was quickly catching up to her armor and supplies sent up the King’s Highway and her three established beachheads had already funneled vast forces and supplies into the North up along the wall in the East and to the King’s Highway.

All her plans were coming to fruition.

Her cooks were sharing food around their camps every night and the locals were happily eating the large meals set aside for them.  The children were ravenous for newly prepared spicy food of the South and the women were relieved to not cook.  She had female cooks from Essos, Dorne and Dothraki making up her camp cooks.  Many had all the cock and pussy they could handle from the local populace.  The Dothraki women had started to form harems and were talking about putting down roots here with their fillies.  The local women easily fell under the spell of these beautiful, exotic women with their strange rough accents.  Dothraki women were aggressive in their desires and most women swooned with such affections.  Most women loved the bad girl.

The women were dominate and loved all these submissive women.  They knew the Queen would demand that they and their lasses be free to live their lives together if they so desired.  She was saving these people after all.  If not they would bring their fillies back South or over to the Free Cities in Essos were homosexuality was much more tolerated and even celebrated in the major cities on the East Coast of Essos.

Daenerys sighed.  The coming problem of pregnancy and her Dothraki women claiming women was something she would have to deal with in time.  That was a headache for another day after the war.  A sad thought came across the queen’s mind.  There would most probably many grieving mothers, sisters and wives.  Wars were really only good at one thing.  Killing.  There would many widows in the days to come and young lasses with no men to court them.  Daenerys smirked.  It would give her Dothraki women more of an opportunity.  Dany would work to make it hard on them though.  She hoped with all her might she could keep the causalities low. 

Evening fell and they reached the next camp.  Here they would rest for a short while.  The royal tents were setup and the wagons circled around them as another defensive perimeter.  She saw Arya rubbing her face into Nymeria’s neck.  That made her wonder.  She had a feral smile as she looked at Arya’s back knowing she had been warging into Nymeria to watch her masturbate night after night getting her rocks off back in King’s Landing.  She hoped that the girl was doing more than just getting a show. She hoped the girl was dreaming of being the Queen’s lover.

“Arya?  Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Dany.”

“When you warg into Nymeria what happens?  Do you become like one with her or is it more like with my dragons; a sharing?”

Daenerys smiled seeing Arya look guilty for a moment.  “Normally when you warg you ‘take the skin’ and it is almost like you are one with your animal.  All your senses become fused with your animal.  When I warg into Nymeria and she is on the hunt I feel her exhilaration and I feel her leaping on her prey and tearing their throat out.  I taste the meat and blood.  I smell the kill.  I of course see and hear it all.

“In fact, one has to be careful to not become the animal and fade away.  None of us do in our family.  We and our Direwolves have a perfect symbiosis.”

Daenerys was intrigued.  “So you experience all the wolf’s senses when you become one with Nymeria?” Daenerys asked.  “You smell scents in the air, the tang of one’s sweat.  The sounds she would hear with her sensitive ears?”

Arya squirmed a little and got a dreamy look on her face.  “Yeah I experience it all … (in a very soft voice but one heard by the Queen Arya said – _gods you smell good_ ) … that is the blessing and curse of warging.  The intensity of it.”

“So you can’t control your body during it?”

“When I warg totally, when I merge completely with Nymeria I cannot.  Sometimes on the hunt … _other times_ … I have had difficulty at first pulling away.  I am still learning all the ramifications of being able to warg.”

“But what if you don’t fully merge?”

“Yeah, I can do that … I guess like you do with dragons … but the emotional bond you share with your animal when you warg is so strong and beautiful that one is drawn to it.  It feels wrong and leaves one disconcerted if you don’t fully warg into your familiar.  In passing, you might partially merge for a short time but it is called warging for a reason.  One merges with your beast.  You just can’t let it control you though.  People have lost themselves inside their animals.  Does that help?”

The Queen had wanted to know since Arya had been doing her “Naughty Warging”.  Daenerys liked the idea of Arya being totally spiritually inside Nymeria as the wolf watched her so intently as she jilled off over and over.  Also, knowing that Arya was focused only on her while she masturbated was very intoxicating.  She imagined Arya must masturbate a storm the instant she came out of Nymeria.  Gods that must be so hot Daenerys thought.

As the sun was setting Oberyn was in a grass field doing his spear routines with some local youths watching slacked jawed at his speed and grace.  The horndog was laughing and flirting with boys and girls alike and it looked like he had a receptive audience.

Daenerys shook her head admiring the man’s constant pursuit of carnal delights.  It looked like he would have a tent full of “fuck-buddies” as he called them.  For Oberyn sex was an expression of one’s love of life.  A joy to share with others.  The man had ambition Arya commented to her Queen beside her.  Arya was nonplussed at the man’s appetites and his ability to find willing fuck partners at night.  Suddenly, Nymeria came up and gripped the end of his spear as he was putting the blast on three lasses and two boys.  With his lightning fast reflexes Oberyn prevented the Direwolf from snatching the spear from his grasp.  Both man and wolf spread their legs for balance

Nymeria adjusted its grip on the end of spear and tried to ripe it out of his hands.  Oberyn was prepared and twisted the spear to keep it from being taken from him.  Then the wolf jumped and snapped her body around.  The momentum allowed the wolf to get the better of the Red Viper and ripped the spear out of his grasp.  Oberyn started to curse and tried to get his spear back but the wolf snatched her head and kept the spear out of Oberyn’s grasp.  She turned tail and ran off.  Oberyn chased the wolf who just stayed out of range his outreached grasping hands.  After five minutes Oberyn gave up and went stalking off muttering.  Nymeria laid down and happily started to chew on the fire harden wood.

The ten minutes later Oberyn came back with a chopped down sapling.  He had a grip on the two inch trunk and shook the limbs at the wolf.  Nymeria was suddenly on all fours staring hard at the branches.  She howled jumping forward.  She had asked herself only two questions.   _Do I want it:  Yes.  Can I get it:  I’m going to try._   

The Direwolf grabbed a mouth full of limbs and arched her body down staring up at the man with her golden eyes pulling back with her back legs her tail wagging in happiness.

“Somebody help me against this infernal damn Direwolf!”

From the dusky air the Baratheon brother appeared gripping the sapling stalk and adding their prodigious strength to Oberyn.  The wolf circled around jerking on the tree limbs in her mouth her feet working to pull backwards dragging the men forward. The wolf arching her lower forelegs to the ground growling as she jerked her head back trying to rip the sapling free.

Arya suddenly jumped up “Come on Dany!” and Daenerys rose up laughing chasing after Arya as they too gripped the sapling and pulled against Nymeria as the wolf growled and playfully jerked the sapling trying to free it. 

For twenty minutes the battle continued.  In the end the wolf won.

 

**Ygritte**

Ygritte and Melisandre were nearing their rendezvous with the Queen.  They had made up the lost time riding the waterways down South.  They had been traveling overland on horseback since leaving Breakwater one day’s journey above White Harbor.  They could now travel straight west to intercept the Queen on the King’s Highway.

The first day’s travel from the river had been over flatlands but by the afternoon of the second day of their travel west they had started to enter into the Sandhills of Overton.  The Dunes of sand on the fringes anchored down by raw prairie grasses and scrub trees. 

Ygritte now thought of herself exclusively as a Shadowbender witch.  She had been born of the Free Folk and grown to late teenage years but she was Tygreti now deep down in the core of her being.  Still she had the impulses and instincts of her second life.  These instincts teased by the land they were passing through.

When Jon had proposed their quicker route to the Queen, Ygritte had wanted all the information she could get on her route.  The Wildling in her wanted all the information to better plan the trip and make sure she kept her wife safe.  Melisandre was the greatest witch her order had ever produced but her expertise was not in the fields of the wild.  Her skills were in the library and the rooms of their domicile or at the location they must perform their acts at.  Melisandre was the master of the arcane and the spell.

Ygritte was a mighty witch herself but her skills were not quite as refined as her wife’s spells.  Her spells were more the raw power type where her wife tailored her spells to the task at hand.  No excess magical might was wasted.  Sort of took away from the spectacle of it all Ygritte would grouse to herself. 

Ygritte smirked as she looked at her wife looking up at the blue sky in front of Ygritte on her horse.  She could just see her heavy full breast shimming on her chest as her horse rocked her body.  Ygritte cursed it only being midnight.  _She wanted some pussy_!  She felt her mouth salivating thinking of again eating out her sweet witch wife.  Gods she always cummed so hard in Ygritte’s mouth!

They needed to make as much time as possible as they traveled under the cover of darkness.  Her body still ached in the most delightful of ways.  Melisandre and simply fucked her like a battering ram yesterday in revenge for her “domestic witch” remark.  She had just made that remark up on the fly.  She would use it often now if it continued to fire up her normally calm and placid wife.  Gods Ygritte loved it when Melisandre and Jon pounded the “shit” out of her.  She liked that saying Jon had taught them.  Yip indeedy. 

Ygritte loved her body to be fucked hard by her two much bigger lovers.  Ygritte shivered remembering Jon and Melisandre with her strap-on slam fucking her to wailing orgasms with their savage thrusts hard and deep up into her fuck holes and their hair pulling and ass smacking DP fucks.  Having her head whiplashed forward and back by the fist twisted in it.  The remembered feel of cupped palms blistering her ass, tits and face had her salivating for the next sweet grudge fuck.  Where did Jon come up with all these phrases.  She liked them.  Most be all those Crows and their overflowing testicles.  Not having sex a lot had to make one very antsy Ygritte chuckled to herself. 

Ygritte’s eyes crossed watching her wife’s large firm breast sashay on her chest.  She toyed with arguing with Melisandre again about being the domesticated witch but decided against it.  She didn’t want to overuse it.  Save it for when she really needed to be fucked and abused.  She smiled at her lascivious thoughts.  She loved goading her spouses and having them ‘put her in her place’.  They made her feel beautiful, slutty and so desired when they roughed her up knowing she craved and needed a steady diet of it. 

She loved slow and gentle of course but needed that hot spice of hard fucks.

Her body aching in all the right places reminded her of Samwell Tarly and his all but in name wife, Gilly.   

Tarly was the new Maester of the Night’s Watch.  Aemon Targaryen had passed away just before their arrival at the wall to first save Jon Snow and then coming back to the Wall after his transformation into Azor Ahai reborn.  The old Maester had finally passed away at age of 104 years of age.  He had been most beloved.  From the way Jon described the man Ygritte and Melisandre dearly wished they could have met that gentle and wise old man.

Jon had appointed Tarly to take Aemon’s place.  It was still hard for Jon to realize that he was indeed related to the now deceased Maester.  Tarly had not wanted the position but Jon had insisted.  He was really the only Crow with the temperament and basic educational necessary that could allow him to go the Citadel and earn his links of his chain.

The young man had a horrible lack of confidence and was most inept at all things requiring physical prowess.  Jon had determined to send Samwell to the Citadel to achieve his chain.  He sent Samwell to the Citadel when the man was till one hundred years old.  He had earned his links and was able to return eight months after the old Maester’s death.  Gilly had gone with them.  Samwell had tried to leave the girl with his father but she had badgered the man into keeping her with her.  The boy needed the man he thought of as father with him.  Tarly had not been able to fight that argument.

The witches had found Samwell endearing with his easy ability to be made to blush.  He was always stammering when talking to them and he could not stop glancing at Melisandre’s ample rack.  He did not leer but his eyes simply could not refuse to glance at the bosom of her tall wife.  The way he gulped and looked fearfully at Ygritte was amusing.  More amusing was his whimpers when Ygritte growled at him good naturedly.

They had told him repeatedly that it was alright to stare.  Melisandre did indeed have a ‘nice rack’.  He was so innocent in his ogling that it was actually endearing.

Jon tasked the new Maester to bring his wives the information up from the tunnels that they would need to plan their journey.  He had brought the parchments and scrolls that the library of the Watch had on the topography and the plant / fauna to be found on their trip.  His common law wife Gilly was with him carrying a handful of scrolls. She always gave them a big smile when she was around them. She was shy too but had come to them soon after their arrival with Jon when he took his command of the Night’s Watch back.

She was deeply in love with Samwell.  He was a father to her son in all but name.  He doted on the boy and on her.  The problem was that he was like some of the other crows who actually took their vows of chastity way to seriously.  The witches could understand giving one’s focus and effort on a cause but withholding oneself from love and even sex was unnatural and actually just plain dumb.

Gilly had come to them blushing and then started to weep.  She loved Samwell so much and wanted to give him her love but he refused.  He kept going on about honor and duty.  Many times she had almost seduced Samwell but at the last moment his resolve had stiffened.  His rejections of her love hurt Gilly deeply and had started to erode her confidence in her self-image.  Ygritte gave an evil leer.  It was something else stiff that Gilly needed. 

They both readily agreed to help the young woman.  It was obvious to anyone with eyes how much the two loved each other and they would be more than glad to help the young lass to lasso her buck.  To Ygritte it was akin to helping Gilly on the traditional ‘hunt’ that the Wildling often used to claim their spouse.  Ygritte had started to boast to anyone who would listen as to how she had “trapped” both Melisandre and the Lord Commander of the Crows.  Ygritte was more than happy to give pantomime shows to one and all in how she had gone about trapping her spouses.  She always had a rapt audience.  They were almost dare she say it ‘spell bound’.

Ygritte was not satisfied with just bragging to an audience.  She crowed incessantly to Jon and Melisandre of her prowess in ‘trapping’ both of them into her bed.  She would preen and strut around their living quarters till her spouses had finally had enough.  Her spouses smirking at each other as they now took her down in a revenge “hunt”.  When she would prattle on about her skills with her clothes on that was Ygritte’s clear signal to her spouses to take her down.  They would ripe her clothes off as she squealed and acted shocked at the turn of events.  They sucked her pussy inside out while pulping her tits and trying to suck her nipples down their throats.  They then fucked both of her holes till she was one fucked out happy Shadowbender.

The little cummed witch screaming in wild shrieks as her body convulsed with full body spasms ripping through her small form.  She always cummed hard when she felt two hard dicks slamming hard and deep up her fuck holes.  Melisandre’s strap-on cock every bit as hard as Jon’s dick and even longer and thicker.  She cried out feeling their bulbous cock crowns jacking over each other as they see-sawed hard in out her cunt and ass.  The diminutive redhead loved feeling her spouses’ strong hands manhandling her small body.  Ygritte loved it when her wife and husband gripped her ribs and hips hard to lunge their dicks so savage deep up into her belly.

The witches had asked Gilly to get some of Samwell’s hair and a piece of his cloak.  The witches fashioned a rough mannequin of the human body out of sticks tied together to resemble the human form.  They even tied a small pouch to its stomach to make it look more like Samwell.  This was easy Earth magic.  The next day Gilly had returned with the requested items. 

The witches took the hair and bound it to the head of the little mannequin with paraffin.  With the cloth taken from the inside of one of his crow’s cloak they had fashioned into a robe with a hood. They then took some of their rare powders and put these in a bowel and used a distil to grind them together along with some salt and had Gilly cry to produce tears (thinking of Samwell refusing her love had produced more than enough and plenty of sobs too).  They had ground it all together and then spread the paste underneath the robe along the crotch of the mannequin.  They spoke their ancient incantations and wove mystical runes over it with their dexterous fingers. 

They had given the girl the totem.  The witches told her to reach underneath the robe and stroke the crotch and think of her desire for Samwell.  She would need to do this in his presence to allow the spell to take full effect.  They had told her it would only work if he was truly in love with Gilly.  Mere lust would not be enough to activate the charm. 

The next day Gilly had nearly burst down their door interrupting some intense wife on wife time.  A sweaty and naked Melisandre had opened the door.  Their senses had already told them that it was Gilly at the door.  The woman did not even notice their sweaty naked bodies and lank hair plastered all over the faces and upper bodies soaked in sweat and cum.  Gilly did not seem to notice the smell of excited pussy thick in the air.   She was bouncing up and down and giggling.  She and Samwell had made love five times during the night.  She was ecstatic.   She was chirping gaily like a bird greeting the morning sun sing notes about how much her man loved her. 

They noticed she was walking a little gingerly but she had a beatific smile on her face as she left still not noticing two naked and very horny witches.  Normally, they would have been pissed at the interruption of some intense pussy gobbling but the little sprite’s joy instead made them smile and embrace the girl.  She still did not fully register that both women were naked and sweaty.  She left humming and telling them she was going to find Samwell.  “I need to be fucked again!” the young woman exclaimed definitely on the prowl with a determined gait.    The two witched wished her well and closed the door.  They fell on each other like wolverines. 

Later that day they saw Samwell humming and walking a little gingerly himself.  They saw Samwell six days later and he looked haggard and worn.  They quickly sought out Gilly.  Their fears had been well founded. She was still rubbing the doll every night filling Samwell with extreme lust for her body.  Gilly was literally wearing him out.  She had been starved for his love and affection and was definitely making up for lost time.  When they mentioned she might not need the totem anymore she got panicky.  She could not go back to the way it was before.

They told her to only use it if his silly inhibitions reappeared.  In the next eight months she had to use it five times to shatter his resistance to her adore and his devotions to his vows.  Tarly being too smart finally deduced she had created a totem the last time she had used it.  Instead of being angered he had instead been touched that she had to gone to such lengths to win his love.  She told the witches breathlessly the next morning how he had thrown her down on the bed and ravaged her very willing body all night long.  He had become quite the cocksman she smugly told them rubbing her muff and running off looking for Tarly. 

He told his sweet common law wife that he no longer needed the totem to love her.  But that had not been the end of the totem. Gilly told them how they now used it to “get into Tarly’s inner warrior”.  Gilly told them that he told her one night after ravishing her six times that he loved “fucking her bowlegged.”  She would sometimes dress up as a fair princess and he would despoil her to make her “unworthy” of any other highborn Lord.  She was defiled and now his Wildling whore that he spanked and roughed up (gently though and with a very horny and willing Wildling).  Gilly breathing got ragged just thinking of being defiled and went running off needing “to discuss something with Tarly”.

Gilly wanted to market the totem.  She thought there had to be many other women in her situation.  The witches had to dissuade her telling her it was much too powerful a magic.  Gilly had finally understood that.  She got a faraway dreamy look on her face.  She told the witches she loved being impaled on his mighty broadsword.  The two witches had glanced at each other at that.  Tarly was no warrior.  They loved how much Gilly was enjoying her new intimacy with Samwell.

Gilly loved how the totem had brought out the “animal” in Tarly.  It was during a “totem incident” that Gilly made an awesome discovery that she was worried about.  The witches asked her what could be bad about her and Tarly’s great sex life.  She was currently singing rhapsodies of his new cocksman skills.  Gilly looked embarrassed when she confided to the witches she loved having her ass fucked with Tarly long, thick, hard cock.  She had seen a Crow and male Wildling rutting and the Wildling taking it up the ass had cum so hard. 

She had wanted to cum hard like that.  She had spent several days getting Samwell to fuck her up the ass.  She had been very happy she had.  Samwell had started tentative but ended with him slam fucking her up her ass.  Gilly had love the feeling of his power impaling her ass.  The way her body jerked forward with each slam of his thighs into her rippling ass and hips.  It had hurt at first but then raw radiant pleasure flooded out her ass and into her belly, cunt and breast.  Her ass had exploded with scalding almost agonizing pleasure.  Her body felt like it was being ripped apart with full body convulsions of searing bliss that roared out her squired asshole in waves of fucking bliss.  Gilly had become addicted to the ecstasy of having here asshole pounded to orgasm.  She felt she should be ashamed but she loved it so much.  The orgasms were “so fucking intense!” 

Ygritte and Melisandre put their arms around Gilly and confessed they loved it up the ass too.  They too cummed so hard being pounded up their buttholes.  Ygritte gently held Gilly’s hand “When Jon or Melisandre pound my shithole Gilly … gods I do cum like the old gods are slamming me with clubs.  My asshole explodes with raw pleasure honey.”  Melisandre had nodded her head solemnly.  “I concur Gilly.  I love it when I get fucked up my _shithole_ and then they pull their cocks out my ass and I suck my ass off their pricks.  I love it.  I feel so slutty and hot.  I recommend it.”  Gilly had stared at her with her large pretty eyes.

Melisandre told the wilding woman “When you suck your ass juice off his dick I guarantee you it will rock his world and make him fuck you even harder and deeper.  Everyone loves seeing their slut do ATM.  Gilly nodded her head ‘yes’.  She seemed like she was lost in a dream state. 

Gilly had left with a big smile on her face.

Learning of Tarly’s newfound lust and ardor did explain why he had lost some weight and was looking more fit.  He would never be a warrior anywhere other than Gilly’s bed but that was the only place he needed to be one.  They snickered how it seemed that Gilly was demanding that her man constantly take the field of battle to once again mount and conquer his woman’s so willing fuck holes.

Ygritte came back to the present.  She had been anxious to get to this part of their journey.  It had been stories that Jon told them of his father visiting this region of mixed-grass prairie on grass-stabilized sand dunes that had her anxious to visit this area of Westeros.  Eddard’s first visit had been five years ago and it had totally transformed his father’s views on nature and man’s place in it.

Eddard after that visit realized that he was Warden on North in so much more than keeping the peace in his realm among his houses and supporting the realm and the person sitting on the Iron Throne.  After that visit Eddard Stark had become Warden of the whole North.  Not only in words but in deeds.

According to the geography texts from the libraries of the Night’s Watch the region's area was about 15,500 square miles.  Its marges ranged from a day’s journey on horse east from White Harbor and extended west and north primarily.  The lands slowly merged into the taller and rocky lands of the Barrowlands.  The King’s Highway ran along the divide between the sea of inland dunes and the Barrowlands. 

Where the Barrowlands were much more arid and less hospitable to life in general the Sandhills supported a wide variety of life.  Ygritte looked around and loved the diversity she saw with her enhanced Shadowbender sight.  In the distance she saw actual free ranging sand dunes rising to over two hundred feet in height.  She loved how each dune had a unique shape where the wind scalloped out divots and the undulations on the leeward side like the paths of many snakes traveling over the loose sand.

Ygritte had read that the dunes in the Sandhills may exceed three hundred and thirty feet in height.  With her second life as a Wildling the thought of mountains of sand made her feel giddy and like a little girl.  She wanted to make camp near those dunes in the far distance and fuck Melisandre for days being one with nature.

Ygritte had further read that the Sandhills sat atop the massive Ogallala Aquifer.  The water trapped in the rock deep beneath the surface was forced by the force of gravity pressing down up to the surface.  This caused both temporary and permanent shallow lakes that were common in low-lying valleys between the grass-stabilized dunes prevalent in the Sandhills. The eastern and central sections of the region are drained by tributaries of the Loup River and the Niobrara River, while the western section was largely composed of small interior drainage basins.

The land was so diverse.  She saw naked sand to her left and to her right she saw both sage brush and then several hills resplendent with bright green grass thick and luxuriant.  She angled the horses toward that and they stopped for fifteen minutes to let the horses crop the grass lazily.  Ygritte loved this land.

The Master who had written the most recent report on the Sandhills thought that as much as 85% of the ecoregion was intact natural habitat, the highest level in grasslands of Westeros.  This was chiefly due to the lack of crop production: most of the Sandhills land has never been plowed.  What had saved the region was the fragility of the sandy soil made the area unsuitable for cultivation of crops.  This had saved this large swatch of land from being plowed under.  That which had been plowed recovered by the native grasses on the border.  This in turn saved all the long grasses of the prairie.  Ygritte had read also in her perusal of texts about the lands of Westeros and Essos.  She thought that the Sandhills in many ways mirrored the lands of the Dothraki Sea.  There the land was flat and not hilly but the grass habitat was much the same.

Instead of farming some ranching had taken hold with maybe two hundred thousand heads of cattle ranged the Western most part of the Sandhills.  The cattle allowed to range up and down the gentle hills cropping grass and drinking from beaver dammed ponds and many fresh water marshes and the creeks feeding the few rivers that slowly began their journeys to the sea. 

This unique ecosystem was the largest and most intricate wetland ecosystem in Westeros.  Ygritte read that the Sandhills contained a large array of plant and animal life.  Minimal crop production has led to limited land fragmentation; the resulting extensive and continuous habitat for plant and animal species has largely preserved the biodiversity of the area.

The Sandhills' thousands of ponds and lakes replenished the Ogallala Aquifer in a feedback loop.  This in turn fed the creeks and rivers such as the Niobrara and Loup Rivers. These bodies of water were homes for many species of fish. The lakes were mainly sandy-bottomed and provide water for the region's cattle and animal wildlife, as well as a habitat for aquatic species. However, some lakes in the area were alkaline and supported several species of phyllopod shrimp

Many of the plants of the Sandhills were sand-tolerant species from short-grass, mixed-grass and tallgrass prairies; plants from all three of these could be found within the ecosystem. These plants had helped to stabilize the sand dunes, creating an ecosystem beneficial for other plants and animals.

This ecosystem was home to many species of insect found in the Sandhills.  These included dragonflies, grasshoppers and mosquitos. There are also many types of spiders. Due to the ephemeral nature of both alkaline and freshwater lakes throughout the region, coupled with the wetland marsh areas, mosquito populations increased during the summer months.

Ygritte was thankful that it was winter now.  They would not be able to use their magic as a shield.  It might be spotted by the Queen’s dragons and cause an attack.  They knew the dragons were honed to seek out magic that would naturally associate with the Ice King and attack with great vigor.

The Sandhills were part of the Central Flyway for many species of migratory birds, and the region's many bodies of water give the birds places to rest. The ponds and lakes of the region were lay-over points for migratory cranes, geese, and many species of ducks. Species found year-round include the western meadowlark, loons, grouse and bobwhites. 

It was this great biodiversity that had attracted Eddard Stark’s interest.  It was the fauna that cemented his decisions.

The Sandhills were home to over three hundred vertebrate species including mule deer, white-tail deer, wolves, coyotes, red fox, whooping cranes, wild turkeys, badgers, skunks, native bat species and many fish species.

More exciting to Ygritte was the report that in the depths of this land and Barrowlands Shadowcats still roamed.  She read reports form the Maesters that large black and grizzly bears were reported to still stalk the lands.  In the barrow lands Cave Bears, Sloths and Hyenas were rumored to still exist. 

Eddard five years ago had taken his three oldest sons south to visit the Reeds in their home of Greywater Watch.  They had taken the King’s Highway south in the past but Eddard had always wanted to travel the back tracks of the Sandhills.  That decision had opened his eyes.

They had traveled slowly deeper into the Sandhills far away from any penetration of man.  The land was quiet with only the sounds of nature around them.  The father and his sons camped underneath the stars with only a small fire.  Eddard soaked up the pure air and did not want to defile this land with the mark of man.  He wanted their mark on this land to be nonexistence.

It was the fourth day into the depths of the Sandhills as they crested a three hundred foot high dune covered with rich grass and thick flowers of spring.   The hills resplendent with Wild Geranium, Anemone, Columbine and Ginger.  Also on the hills with their bright flowers were Bishop's Cap, Prairie Buttercup and Violets along with Golden Alexanders.  The colors of red, yellow, blue, purple and orange filling the hills.

When they crested the hill they all stopped and gasped.  Below them in the shallow valley that was three miles wide was a pride of Lions!  They had been thought to be extinct in eastern Westeros.  Below them were two males lions and nine female lions and some cubs.  The two males were lying around looking regal with their resplendent dark manes.  The female lions were lying around with cubs nursing and several cubs were running around being playful.

The four men looked at each other smiling.  A kitten no matter its size was always cute to behold.  The two male lions suddenly tensed spotting Eddard and his sons on the far distance height.  Eddard told his sons to be calm.  Gradually, the lions relaxed seeing that they were not in danger.  The pride still closely observed Eddard’s party.  They had learned to be wary of man.  The lions looked at the three young Direwolves.  This relaxed the pride of lions.  Top of the food chain predators did not attack each other but rarely if their territories were not invaded.  The predators were relaxed with the distance between them.

Eddard had been excited.  If this pride existed there had to be more.  The male lion only lasted on average two to three years as head of a pride.  Brothers sometimes teamed up to conquer a pride in tandem and once in a while three brothers working in concert.  The lions continued to eye them warily but seemed to relax when they sensed they were safe.  When males neared sexual maturity they were kicked out of the pride.  They had to find other females not of their bloodline to mate with.  Therefore, Eddard knew there had to be other lions.  Eddard knew that he could preserve and hopefully grow those numbers.

They had moved on going back down the hill and looped wide around the valley of the lion pride.  They traveled on for three hours more.  It was in the late afternoon that they received yet another shock.  They were at a small creek when the shock came upon them.  The boys’ Direwolves started barking and running around in circles.  In the mud by the creek were footprints.  They were of a large Direwolf. 

Jon told his wives that Eddard had broken down and cried knowing they still existed below the Wall this far South.  If this one existed there must be others in the far off hinterlands of the North.  He vowed at that moment he would protect and revive what man had nearly destroyed.  Too see visual evidence that two long thought extinct species still lived and thrived in his lands changed Eddard Stark. 

He now knew that in the Sandhills and most probably in the craggy depths of the Barrowlands lived precious life that man had nearly exterminated.  He vowed on that creek bed that he would change that.  His sons avidly agreed and pledged themselves to the cause.

When he had returned to Winterfell he outlawed the killing of all top tier predators.  Eddard imposed stiff fines and made it known he would imprison those who were repeat offenders.  Eddard had quickly passed new ordinances when there was a surge of lynx, bobcats and wolverine killings.  They were too protected.  Eddard had instituted a payment system for lost animals.  There was huge numbers to begin with.  He had then sent out an edict to send the remains of the animal carcass to Winterfell.  It was explained the Direwolves could smell the scent of any animal on the carcass.

When the animal was verified, restitution would be sent.  If found to be false heavy fines would be instituted after the person was made to again show the direwolves the carcass face to face.  Eddard had made up the fact of the Direwolves noses being that refined but the false claims plummeted.  The wolves could _usually_ tell but not always.  Eddard did not mind _stretching_ the truth a little when it promoted the common good.

A farmer had killed a cougar.  Eddard fined him twenty crowns.  He had then killed a wolverine.  Eddard removed half his sheep.  The man wailed but Eddard advised him he would setup the man to work as a tanner in the local hold if he had trouble being a farmer under the new edicts.  The man had seen the wisdom of following the edicts and the word quickly spread.  The killings stopped.

Several sheep herders decided to sell their sheep and started to raise wolf hounds to sell to shepherds and farmers.  The animals trained to scare away and not attack the raiding animals.  Their large size and having several together intimated away all the predators from the grazing animals or animal pens.  No predator wanted to fight other predators if there was other game about.  This had formed a new cottage industry of raising the hounds and then visionary doctors started caring for the dogs which opened new revenue streams. 

Then some enterprising trappers started giving controlled journeys into the wild that were closely supervised to let city folk and nobles see nature as they never imagined it.  Now the citizens in the hinterlands wanted the animals to support their new eco-tourism.  Eddard had heard the term in a tome from Tyrosh.  Eddard was working to establish this new industry in the hinterlands inland from the ports and major cities of the North.  It was amazing what the rich would pay to see.  For them it was almost like them seeing dragons.

The two Shadowbender witches had traveled six days through the Sandhills and were approaching the King’s Road.  The witches could feel that they were getting closer to the Queen.  They could feel her magic.  It was both like and unlike Jon’s magic.  Jon’s magical aura felt closer to the surface of their husband.  The Queen’s magic seemed buried deeper in her spirit.  It was as powerful just different.

They had been shocked when they then felt another powerful magical presence near the Queen.  The only other magical mages were from the east and this magic did not have that feel.  Westeros had by and large forgotten how to wield magic.  Only in the far North with the Children of the Forest did it still live.  The person they could feel was definitely not a Shadowbender.  They did not have a magical brother or sister riding with the Queen.  This person’s aura mirrored the Queen’s.  It was as strong but seemed new and raw still needing to be burnished. 

The witches focused on the Queen’s magic and the doppelganger with her but could not put their finger on the magical signature.  It was buried deep in their bodies.  Almost as if they were one with the magic.  When they had opened their senses to the world and to the magic they had felt the same pulse of magic far away to the South.  It felt even newer than the doppelganger with the Queen but it was as powerful if not more so than the Queen’s.  It was too far away to worry about for the nonce.   

The witches were not overly concerned.  Daenerys Targaryen was a force for good like their husband.  Any magic that mimicked her magic would also be for good.

As they had journeyed through the Sandhills to reach the Queen on the King’s Road Ygritte had many pleasant memories.  The evening as they came out of the thicket of new willows by a stream.  A prairie fire had swept through Ygritte read in the landscape about fifteen years ago and the willows had grown rapidly with the freedom of lack of competition of burnt out plant life.  As they dropped their glamour they saw a fox walk right by them as they and their horses remained still and quiet.  The fox stopped just beyond them without ever noticing them invading his domain.

They had passed thickets of trees filled with brambles underneath full of all types of berries that birds were feasting on.  They would startle bevies of quail and grouse that rose up in explosions of sound and buffeting air with the birds scattering.  They saw deer at dawn and dusk looking at them from the edge of stands of trees watching them warily.  Their dark eyes following their movements their bodies’ tense ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. 

Ygritte had started to form the idea of making this land their new home.  In time the animals would come to trust her and her spouses.  They would become one with this land.  They would become its wardens as Eddard Stark was the Warden of the North.

The dunes did not have particular pattern edges.  The Sandhills’ vistas were shaped by the vagaries of the blowing wind.  Some hills sandy, some only sparsely clothed in grass and some resplendent with prairie grass.  They had looked out from a hilltop to a shallow valley of brown grasses and sages with green oasis dotted throughout from water bubbling up from the aquifers underneath.  Each hilltop opened to vistas totally unlike the previous shallow valleys. 

Jon had made it clear to his wives that as soon as the war with the Ice King was over and he attempted to set a new direction for the order of the Night’s Watch he would then resign his commission.  After all he had done and accomplished with the defeat of the Ice Wright King he would have earned it.  He was tired of men.  He knew his father would in the end support him.  His betrayal by his brothers would ensure that.

They had discussed where they wanted to live.  Their cabin in the woods near the Wall was idyllic but it was too close to the Wall for Jon’s comfort.  They had told Jon it would be hidden from all senses with their magic but he wanted to be away from the place of his betrayal.  He would always be able to feel the Wall’s looming presence.  When they came out of the woods to the north and east and with only a short travel the Wall would be there on the horizon.

They had all agreed they had no desire to go back to Asshai.  It was a dark land and the people inhabiting it were dark and dire.  Ygritte and Melisandre had too many bad memories of their homeland.  Jon had bad dreams of the original Azor Ahai killing his wife with his sword when they all knew now that it had not been necessary. 

They had talked of living in the deep hidden valleys of the Ice Fangs or the Vale.  Ygritte had liked that idea.  Her Wilding past gave those thoughts merit.  Jon was neutral.  He wanted only to be away from the Wall.  Melisandre would go wherever her spouses went.  Her only desire was to be with them.  The land of the Ice Fangs was primal and untamed.  The soaring heights of the mountains and deep mountain valleys a perfect land to get lost in.  A home away from man.

Now Ygritte wondered if they might not find a home in the depths of this land of rolling hills and meadows.  They had spotted several thick tree grooves in the shallow valleys between tall hills of sands with a creek flowing in the middle hidden by the trees.  Sunlight filtered through and with their witch powers they could easily fashion a home among the branches.  They would stabilize the immediate sand hills to keep their home safe and stable.

It had merit.  She would decide but she liked it here.  Plus, even though she did not truly feel the cold anymore she would be happy not freezing her ass off for no reason.  This place was damn right balmy!

Only twice had they felt any danger.  The second day of their journey as they snuggled in their glamour after hours of sweet fucking Ygritte was combing her fingers through her wife’s sweaty lank hair.  They heard a mighty scream of a large cat.  Ygritte felt an elation run through her.  It was a shadowcat!  She calmed a frightened Melisandre who clutched her naked body to the once Wildling.  Ygritte told her wife of the beast’s beauty.  The beauty of its dark fur with even darker strips.  The way its ears had tufts on them and their generally bobbed tails.  They were truly beautiful.

Melisandre had only wanted it to be gone.  She did not need to have it so close for her to feel its beauty she told her wife.  Ygritte had kissed her wife’s sweaty forehead to comfort her trembling wife.  She told Melisandre that the shadowcat was merely marking its territory.  Her wife was still nervous.  She had taken her sweet wife’s attention away from the shadowcat with her mouth sucking her sweet wife’s camel toe.  Soon Melisandre thoughts were only on her wife.

Ygritte did no mind having to resort to fucking her wife hard again to take her mind off her silly fears.  The sacrifices she made for her wife!

Two days back they felt one of the Queen’s dragons flying their way.  They raised their glamour of invisibility.  He was like a fiery comet riding across the sky.  They slowed their pace and hummed a spell of invisibility.  They had seen dragons many times since their arrival in the land of Westeros flying high in the sky. 

This dragon was flying much lower.  Only four hundred feet up.  His body a midnight shape in the dark sky.  It was the green one with gold highlights their witch vision told them.  It flew with easy sweeps of its mighty wings.  The witches could feel it looking for a meal and the confidence the beast felt.  Before the dragons had flown over the witches without noticing them their glamour easily hiding them and their magic from the mighty beast.

The dragon flew overhead its neck moving right and left as I looked over the landscape.  Suddenly the beast rose up and did a slow turn.  The witches slowed their horses to a standstill and added more runes to their chants strengthening their glamour.  The dragon circled several times flying right over them once.  The dragon’s senses satisfied the mighty beast flew off.  

They were near the Queen now.  They had changed their pattern and rested a full day in the corpse of trees they camped in.  They needed light for what was needed.  They had left at dawn and began the last march to the King’s Highway.

They could feel the Queen and the other beacon of magic pulsing before them.  They had timed their arrival to intercept the Queen and her party to meet in the late morning.  Their magic worked best in shadows but they would need the light of a full clear day to do what was needed in defense of the realm.

They crested a low ridge of anchored sand dunes and saw the column.  Neither of the witches were used to the formation of military forces and were impressed with the horses and knights.  The standards of the various houses of the South colorful in the bright light.  They saw the Queen and the other source of magic on horses at the head of the column.  The source was a woman.  That made them smile.

They slowly moved their party of six horses towards the King’s Road.  With their witch enhanced sight and hearing they heard the picket line on the outskirts of the column spot them and riders going back to the column.  More riders rode out to them.  They silently inspected them and seeing no immediate risk they fanned out around the slow canter of the witches’ horses.  The men and a woman did not try to hem in the Shadowbenders.  They kept a distance between themselves and Ygritte and Melisandre.  They were quiet and respectful.  This spoke highly of the discipline instilled in the Queen’s forces.

The column had come to a halt and the Queen and her magical partner along with other riders slowly moved off the road and moved to meet them.  Ygritte saw men with strong bodies and light armor watching them warily as the two parties came together three hundred yards off the road.

The witches had discussed many times about this meeting as they moved south and then west.  Jon and they had discussed this before they left.  Jon said that the more time there was between meeting the forces of the Queen and their divination the more likelihood that something amiss could occur.  These were proud leaders and had been brought up to have a distrust of magic in general.  The fact of them being women would also be an impediment but the Queen should be ameliorating that issue.

Ygritte and Melisandre had decided to force the issue immediately.  They wanted to get their part accomplished and hope the leaders would believe their eyes.  Seeing was believing. 

The two groups looked at each other for a long moment.  Both groups sizing the other up.  Each trying to gauge the intentions and the abilities to make those intentions occur.

The witches saw now that the other beacon of magical power was a young girl about sixteen.  She was not that much bigger than the Queen though a heavier build.  She had brown hair that came down to her back and framed her face in ringlets.  Her eyes were grey and very intelligent.

The witches saw tendrils of magic constantly reaching out between the Queen and this other woman.  The magic hesitated and then backed off from twining between the two women.  Melisandre looked at her wife.  It was obvious the two were desperately in love and their magic wanted to bind together much like their and Jon’s magic had begun to interweave with their merged love.  It took lovemaking to fully bind and intertwine their magic.  The two would work out their fear and the innocence of the younger girl they easily perceived. 

They would make a good pairing.

The white blond woman came forward one more step.  “I am Daenerys Targaryen, First of my Name and Breaker of Slave’s Chains.  I pleased to meet you.  Can we know your names?”

The two witches pulled their hoods back.  They both smirked when the men saw their red heads.  Ygritte chucked to herself.  Men were so easy.  Everyone wanted redheads.  The two women only had eyes for each other.  Horses neighed softly and stomped their hooves as the humans gazed at each other.

The two parties eyed each other.  Both sides sizing each other.  Were the force they facing friend or foe?  The women were unarmed and were totally relaxed.  The women not projecting any aggressive body language.

Ygritte went to speak up.  She knew Melisandre always wanted to support and not lead if she or Jon would.  She was strong and would take the point if necessary but she would rather support her spouses.  Ygritte smiled thinking how supporting and loving her sweet wife was.  She was the most powerful witch to every live and she was still the sweet gentle slave she had saved so many years ago when she had come to Ygritte.  She had not known Melon would be so mighty of course.  She had chosen wisely.

“We are Ygritte and Melisandre.  We are Shadowbender witches of the land of Asshai.  We have journeyed here to marry and support Azor Ahai reborn.  You would have known him as Jon Snow.”

The young girl beside the Queen gasped.  “You are married to Jon?!”  The white haired Queen cocked an eyebrow.  Her face remained neutral.

“Yes we are.”

The other woman filled with magic face broke into a large smile.  “How is he?  Is he happy?  What is happening at the Wall?  You are both his wife?  Has he mentioned me?  I miss him so much.  Are you here because of the Ice King?”

The Queen reached over with a smile and touched the young girl.  “Let them speak Arya?  This is Jon’s youngest sister.  She loves him dearly.”

The sixteen year old blushed furiously.

Melisandre moved closer to Ygritte.  They smiled to finally meet the younger sister of Jon.  He had spoken so often with great fondness of the younger girl.  She had been the one sibling that accepted him totally despite his bastardy and the actions of their mother.  Thus, Jon had loved his youngest sister greatly.

“Arya.  He has spoken of you at length and yes he misses you and loves you very much.  You were always his favorite sibling.”

The girl’s chest swelled hearing that.  Jon had told them that Arya had always been filled with the wolf.  This had given their father great consternation with his youngest daughter always defying his and his wife’s attempts to reign her in and get her to live her young life as a ‘proper lady’.  Eddard had given up and let the girl live her dreams.  Her mother not so much.

“Jon is happy Arya though he is weighed down with the burden of command.  We are his wives and have come here to show the Leaders of the Southern Houses that the enemy is not Eddard Stark but the risen Ice King.

“Ha!  That is just a fable” Stannis barked out.

“We do not believe in snarks and goblins.  What are two women doing out by themselves in this wild land anyways?  Where is your husband?” Mace spoke up.

Daenerys pinched her nose.  She half turned her head and glared at the man. He was oblivious to the glares flinging out of the lilac eyes that bored into his form.

“We have walked in the camp of the Ice King in his far off always frozen and dark kingdom.”

“How?” Garlan asked.  There was not derision in his voice.  Only curiosity. 

Ygritte’s voice was calm and controlled but easily reached all ears.  Melisandre was doing a soft arcane chant.  Ygritte’s voice projected to the entire encampment.  “We have walked unseen in the flesh of dead animals long frozen in a silent fetid bog that bordered his camp at the top of the world.  His camp an icy wasteland.  We have seen him transforming babies and young boys of men into his vile sons.  We have seen their bodies changing from living flesh to icy death.  We have seen the horizon filled with risen dead.  He has created an army of Ice Wright and dead.”

All were staring at them in silence now.  The calm voice almost invoking visions of what she was telling them of.

“He has converted thousands of young babies and toddler into frozen Ice Wrights.  Those are just the ones we have seen.  He has converted many more.  He is even now marching to the wall.  We have seen that he is cautious.  He still feels his previous death at the hand of our husband.  The Ice King knows that Azor Ahai has been reborn in Jon Snow.  The Ice King has now camped at the Fist of the First Men.  We will take you there in our shadow form.”

“How?” asked the Queen.

“We are shadowbenders my Queen” Ygritte replied.  We will form a phoenix from the blood of our veins and from yours and your leaders blood and fly to the Fist of the First Men.  You will see, hear and feel all that we do.  Come.”

The two witches urged their horses forward as the party parted.  As planned their words and actions had caught and ensnared the Queen and her forces.  The Queen and the leaders of the South looked at each other and then moved off the road to follow the witches.  They wanted to now know if these strange red headed women spoke the truth.

They walked their horses away from the side of road and moved off to a small patch of grasslands with short grass.  The witches dismounted and went to their pack horses.  They pulled out a shallow basin and a long obsidian knife that was narrow and razor sharp.

“Please dismount and gather around us” Melisandre softly called out.  Ygritte smiled seeing most of the men filled with consternation with her height and obvious strength.  Her presence unconsciously made the men want to follow her softly spoken commands.

Ygritte held up the black knife while Melisandre placed the shallow basin on the ground.  “You will line up and cut your hands and let your blood flow into the basin.  We will go first and then the royals will go next.  Those of highest royalty will go first.”

“Why should we?” Oberyn asked.  His natural inability to follow commands showing its unruly head.

“Do you want to see the truth?”

“Why should we do what some priestess from a far off land tells us to do?”  This was Renly.  “We do not worship your god.”  The group stared at each other.

It was the Queen that broke the logjam.  She broke the impasse with her force of will.  “I will go first” Daenerys spoke “I will not compel any to follow me but I am not afraid and I trust these women.”

Arya spoke up “I too trust these women.  If Jon married them then they have to be good.”

There was still hesitation.  These women were unknown and came from across the world.  They were witches that most were raised to askew and to think of negatively. 

Oberyn looked around.  He would always follow the lead of his Queen.  He barked out a derisive laugh.  “As in all things the House of Dorne leads where others fear to tread”.  He dismounted.  He got behind his Queen.  The rest of the High Lords looked at each other.  They all started to dismount.

The others quickly lined up behind the Red Viper vying to be next not be outdone.  Ygritte saw the man smirk at the Queen.  He had shamed all the others to follow his lead.  The Queen had a powerful ally in this man.

Ygritte slowly half turned looking at all the Lords and Generals of the Queens forces.  She finished looking at the Queen.

“Much of our magic is based on blood.  Generally, we use our own but this is a special circumstance.  We need as much power as we can get.  Your royal blood will greatly enhance our efforts.  Also, with our mingled blood in our bowl you will see, hear and feel all that we do.  After our trip to the Fist of the First Men you will no longer doubt our words.  Eddard Stark and our husband has worked to make this moment occur.”

Ygritte saw the Queen look around with a slightly anxious look.  Ygritte felt Melisandre in her mind “She is part of the deception.”  Ygritte answered her sweet wife “I like her already.”

“We will cut ourselves first and the Queen and her friend will go next.   Then the rest of the gathered will cut their palm and let their blood flow into the basin.  Our blood will comingle and fuse into one.  By this bonding we shall share our vision with you.”

“The more of your blood you can share the greater of the magic will be.”

“What do you propose to do?” the white haired Queen asked them with rapt attention.

“We will create a blood Phoenix from our spirits and the power of our and your blood.  We will call forth a demon from a Stagyian Hell.  With our mingled blood and our magic we will bind the demon to our blood Phoenix construct.  We will fly to the Fist of the First Men.  You will see what see. You will feel what we feel.  You will no longer question what has been reborn.  The Ice King desires all of our deaths.  We have felt it and now you will feel it.  His hate and avarice radiates off of him like a hot sun.  He also has an abomination on his back that suckles from this throat.  It too is a vile loathsome thing.  It is the pure embodiment of evil.”

Melisandre and Ygritte came to stand before each other.  Looking deeply into each other’s eyes they quickly divested themselves of their robes that they let fall to the ground.  The women stood naked before each other.

There were loud gasps around them.  Daenerys glared at the men who either were shocked, snickering or gazing lustfully at the two naked red haired women.  The women were indeed beautiful but this was not the time to ogle these women.  The women looked at each other and began to murmur a discordant chant.  The women ignored all around them.

The men lost their lustful or confused looks.  The chant was disconcerting.  They all could feel the great power being summoned.  They started to feel an itchy feeling on their exposed skin.  They felt like ants were crawling all over their skin.  The men and women’s faces twitched and hands jerked with the unsettled feeling.

Then Melisandre bent down and ran the blade across her palm.  The cut to her palm deep.  Her red rich blood flowed down her hand into the basin.  She did this for a minute and then handed the knife to her wife.  The wound magically beginning to slowly heal.  Ygritte bent down and cut her palm and let the blood run liberally down her hand and into the basin.  She kept her hand over the basin as blood dripped heavily into the basin.

She stood up and handed the blade to Queen.  Ygritte got in front of Melisandre.  The two women stared hard and deep into each other’s eyes.  Ygritte interlocked her fingers with Melisandre’s with their hands held low and their blood wept on their interlocked hands. 

The queen knelt now over the bowl and cut her hand and let her blood run into the basin for a minute.  She had cut deeply and the blood ran liberally into the basin.

She tried to hand the blade to Oberyn but Arya glared at the Queen.  The Queen started to protest but her young ‘royal hostage’ grabbed the blade and knelt quickly as Daenerys clucked at her to not hurt herself.  The sixteen year old glared up at the Queen and cut her hand just as deeply.  Her blood flowed into the bowl.

Ygritte noticed distantly that the Queen and Arya had set a high bar.  The other Lords and Generals would have to follow suite or lose face.  Ygritte admired the verve of this Queen and her longed for love interest.  They were both strong and brave.

Next in line was the tall slender man with a thin beard.  He was good looking.  He waggled his eyebrows at the witches as he cut his hand deeply like his Queen and her consort.  He let his blood flow into the basin.  Ygritte could sense the goodness in this man.  He winked at them.  He was definitely cheeky.  She felt goodness in all the men gathered around her.

One by one the knife was handed off and palms cut to let bleed into the basin.  Finally, all the persons around the basin had cut their palms.  Their wounds slowly healing up as the blood flow lessened and then began to drip from the healing cuts.

The basin began to bubble and a high pitch warble began to emanate from the bowl.  Several of the gathering looked at the bowl that now had a red haze about it with more than a hint of concern.  All felt the ants now crawling avidly all over their bodies.  The tension was rising in the air.  The sounds from the bowl escalating into a high pitched song of power and shocking dissonance.  All were now focused on the bowl and the discordant singing witches.

For a minute Ygritte and Melisandre hummed their magic.  They were ready now.

“Pour the blood over us.”

Stannis started.  He had felt the witches touch his mind.  He shook his head.  He moved to comply.  He was the tallest in the assemblage.  He went to the bowl and knelt down.  He carefully lifted it up.  The bowl was heavy with its construction of rose quartz and blood that had seemed to multiple somehow and filled the bowl.  He slowly lifted the bowl.  Stannis gritted his teeth being careful and lifted the basin up over the chanting witches.

Once over their heads he tilted the bowl over.  All gasped as a heavy flood of red ichor flowed out of the bowl in a flood that took over half a minute to empty.  The red liquid splashed onto Ygritte and her wife and flowed down their bodies slicking their bodies with bloody ichor and hot life giving blood magic. 

All were shocked at this strange display of the witches.  The ritual strange and arcane.  They were all transfixed by what they saw.  The Queen and Arya clasped hands watching the ritual.

Their hair matted and the blood soaked into their skin.  She and Melisandre felt exalted.  Blood magic was both wild and powerful.  The witches controlled the wild arcane magic trying to surge free.  Realities were wrapped and bent as forces tried to grab ahold of the power they had projected.  Powerful forces and entities surged into the rent of reality.  The witches beat down the demons reaching for what was not theirs.  They were prepared for this assault and easily first resisted and then ensnared the demons trying to overwhelm them.  Unheard by human ears were the screams of rage and fear of demons being mastered.

The witches were exalted.  It was the demons who were bound and controlled.  It was demons’ nature to always assault those who called them.  Their native power and arrogance was legendary.  It compelled them to answer the summons.  They always felt assured they would overcome and either control or kill those who dared to summon them.  Shadowbenders trained and practiced their spells to make that not so.  They always reigned supreme and the demons always subjected.  It had always been thus and would always be so.  It was so now.  The yammering demons had been enthralled by the two witches.

The witches selected the most powerful demon to become ensnared in their net.  The rest they banished back to their dimension and sealed the portal removing the rent in reality. 

Finally, the bowled emptied and the woman were soaked in blood.  Their bodies began to pulse and waver before the now shocked assemblage.  A low thrum could both be heard and felt.  The women’s bodies seemed to shimmer and waver.  Their bodies slowly became translucent.  The ground beyond them could dimly be seen through their bodies.

All watched with large eyes.  Even Daenerys Targaryen who had seen much magic in her journeys across Essos stood transfixed by what she saw.  She could sense the demonic might the women had captured with their spell.  It fought mightily but was easily controlled.  She doubted the others could sense what she felt in the morrow of her bones.  If these women lost control of the forces they enthralled their party would be torn asunder.  The forces were that mighty.  Only the Valyrian swords among them would be able to fight what these witches had so easily controlled.

The witches sang louder.  The blood began to steam off their bodies turning black on their skin.  The women’s eyes rolled into the back of their skulls the whites showing.  A rictus smile appeared on their bodies as they concentrated.  A penumbra appeared around their bodies and seemed to ignite at their joined hands.

Suddenly a horrible scream of rage and controlled violence screeched across the landscape.  The scream echoing off unseen mountains.  The scream had been a force of rage and might.  A blood red Phoenix ripped from their bodies and hovered above them.  It twice the size of a golden eagle with wings twenty feet across.  It flapped its wings hovering looking at the men and women gathered with baleful eyes.  While its body was blood red its eyes blazed a hot gold and roiled like hot magma in the heart of a volcano. 

The thing’s baleful ire radiated off it like a red hot comet of hate.  The beast eyed the humans with hate and the desire to rend bodies’ limb from limb.  It screamed several more times as it body surged and juked trying to break the witches control over it.  The witches’ song changed pitch and timber and the blood Phoenix screamed one more time and ceased to struggle against their control.  It was defeated. 

The song changed again and the mighty bird screamed in rage and turned its head.  Its mighty wings flapped fast and furious.  A hurricane of wind buffeted the humans.  With a scream of might and need to fulfill its mission the mythological beast was gone already a fading dot on the horizon.

“Open your senses” all the men and women gathered around the witches heard in their minds.

Men gasped and staggered.  The Queen, Arya, Barristan and Strong Belwas were not phased being used to the feel of the slipstream of fast flight the others were experiencing for the first time.  Men’s eyes teared with the force of the air slamming into her faces and the sound of the air rushing over their ears near deafening.

“Focus within yourselves!  Concentrate on yourselves and the sensations will lessen!” Daenerys called out helping the men to absorb these new sensations.  She too felt the immense speed of this magical construct of the witches.

Slowly the men got used to the sensations.  Plus, they instinctively felt that the witches were now shielding all as the Phoenix picked up speed.  This put the gathered assemblage more at ease feeling the witches using some of their power to protect them.   All the gathered could hear and feel the wind flashing over the bird’s blood feathers and body.  They could feel the cold of the air and how the ground now almost blurred beneath them.  The bird looked up at the sun and changed its bearing twelve points truing its flight to its destination. 

The wind and pressure seemed to build on their faces and a wall of mist formed before their eyes.

KABOOMMMMM!  A thunderous clap of sound echoed across the land shaking the very trees to their roots.

They were through some barrier and the Phoenix screamed its exhalation.  It flowed ever north now at a thousand fleet.  The trees raced past below.  Winterfell came into view and impossibly fast it grew in size and then the beast flew past the old castle faster than anyone could realize.  The bird screamed its joy of flying underneath the clean sky and warm sun.

Impossibly soon a long line appeared on the horizon.  It glowed a bright blue in the sky as the sun approached its azimuth in the sky.  The line quickly grew into a towering barrier.  The assembled saw the Wall.  They saw with the eyes of the Phoenix.  A dark blue force hummed and throbbed inside the towering wall of ice.  Those assembled also saw golden pulses buried deep in several areas of the Wall.  They felt the powerful magic in the blue band within the wall and the gold throbbing pulses buried deep in the wall.   

The line of the Wall was soon almost upon them and the magical Phoenix was past almost before it could be registered that they had reached the Wall.  The Phoenix screamed at the Wall in acknowledgement to the magic in the Wall that even it must bow before.  All bowed before the might of the Staff of Law.  All felt the soundless words and thoughts of the Blood Phoenix even though they had no understanding of what they were hearing and felt in the marrow of their bones.

The bird screamed and screamed as it flew on and then suddenly quieted as it backwashed its winds suddenly.  The bird slowed its speed at a dizzying clip. 

The bird now made a banking turn.  All around the witches who still stood with clasped hands gasped and a few of the men staggered.  They felt unmitigated hatred towards them.  A raging and crushing evil that wanted to exterminate each and every one of them.  The felt a hate of all that breathed and had hot blood pumping in their veins.

They felt the essence of hate and evil distilled in a monstrosity that was a dreadful life.  They saw below them the rambling dead that filled the plains around The Fist of the First Men as far as the eye could see.  The blood Phoenix banked and looked into the forests surrounding the Fist of the First Men to the North, South and East and they were filled with shambling dead.  Beings long dead or only recently dead shambled.  Many of the old dead rotting with dead black flesh that hung in tatters.  All the dead with eyes that glowed with blue fire.

The blood phoenix eyes were able to penetrate the canopy of the Haunted forest to show the endless tide of shambling dead that staggered among the tree trunks awaiting clear directive from their king.

They saw Ice Wrights walking and practicing with blue screaming swords of death.  They saw Ice Giants.  Few in number but terrible to behold.  Then they saw the throne and the being that sat upon it.

It looked up at them with hatred in his eyes.  The throne made of cold dead ice.  On his back was a vile noxious thing made of yellow callow dead skin.  They felt its staggering power that equaled the Ice King.  The thing’s yellow eyes stared up at them as all clearly saw it drinking from the Ice King’s throat.  Its hate for all life radiated off its callow form.

The Ice King’s army was limitless as the seas.  They felt like they were looking at an endless sea of dead flotsam shambling about the Ice King’s throne.

 _I will kill you a_ ll was the clear thought they all heard in their minds.

Suddenly, blinding freezing pain filled their bodies and numbed their minds with shocking agonizing pain.

AAAAIIEEEEEEEE!  ARRRUUNGGGGGG!  The witches screamed in unison their bodies crumpling to the ground.  Their screams continued as theirs bodies flipped and jackknifed in agony but their hands were still clasped as they writhed.

Anguish and searing freezing pain filled the men as many of them collapsed.  The witches continued screaming as now many of the men were now thrashing and screaming.  Bodies jerked and kicked wildly in agony.  Something was attacking the blood phoenix unseen.  The magical connection that bound all too all shared the agony the magical beast was suffering through.

Daenerys fell to her knees holding her head screaming.  Arya was gritting her teeth as agony filled her body.  Her body then flipped back and fell to the ground as she screamed wildly.

Nymeria was howling and snapping wildly at the air.  The wolf ran over to Arya and Daenerys trying to protect them from an attack she could not see or understand.  The mighty wolf ran in a zig-zag back and forth around her masters her mouth slavering and her eyes on fire with anger and frenzy hearing and seeing her masters in agony.

The witches and those assembled were being killed with freezing agony that hit their backs and the back of their necks as the Phoenix staggered in the air.  The mighty beast screaming as more razors of frozen death sliced into its blood body.  It was dying as those connected to it by magic were too dying.

Soon all would be dead.


	42. Portents and Meetings - Part 2

Chapter 42 – Part 2

**Portents and Meetings**

Daenerys / Ygritte / Oberyn / Jon / Tyrion / Arya / Eddard

 

 

**Oberyn**

Oberyn’s body felt like icy daggers were piecing his body as he fell to one knee wrapping his arms around his ribs trying to control his pain.   He saw Mace on the ground gagging and his general Davos Uller was vomiting hard his last meal splashing on the ground.  Renly looked ashen as he rolled on his back.  Stannis was bent over staggering as another slash of piercing pain rolled over their bodies.  More men collapsed on the ground.  Some of those men joining others to scream scream in agony.

The Queen and Arya was writhing and rolling around on the ground the whites of their eyes showing.  They bucked and writhed.  All were gasping as the pain seared their bodies.  Oberyn had picked up a pattern of the pain slamming into the bodies like ice daggers were being hurled into their bodies.  The pain was overwhelming.  There had definitely been four pauses of some medium amount of time between assaults.  Everyone was too stunned and in great pain to do anything.  The pain and their throwing up and sickness this installed incapacitated all.

They were now in another pause of the attack.  Oberyn gathered his wits trying to decide what needed to be done with the short reprieve.  He gritted his teeth to concentrate his eyes flicking around to all around him.  He felt too weak to affect any rescue. 

The attacks had come from overhead.  Whatever it was making its attack it would attack and then fly past and swirl around to come in for another pass.  He analyzed the attack and knew he was correct.  He trusted his ability to analyze a battlefield.  Oberyn and everyone else were feeling the attacks piercing the body of the Blood Phoenix’s body.  The magical creature’s body was able to absorb the dagger blows and was just beginning to heal when the next assault was flung down on the staggering mythical creature. 

The Queen and her royal hostage were moaning and sobbing as were the witches.  The women’s bodies were convulsing all over.  Their eyes rolled back of their heads with foam drooling out slack mouths.  The men were starting to recover again from the last assault.  The problem was that just as he and the other men started to recover they were laid low by the next assault on the blood phoenix.  Oberyn was surprised that the Daenerys and Arya were being affected so much more than the men.  They had seemed to be stronger and more resilient than their male counterparts.  Oberyn had long seen this magic in Cersei.  The same magic filled the Queen and Arya Stark.  They should have shrugged off these assaults.  Why were they so affected he wondered wildly to himself.

Suddenly they were all screaming again as they felt the ice daggers slamming into the back of the Blood Phoenix yet again.  The beast was too wounded to flee or fight back.  The Blood Phoenix was using all its might to try and heal its body but each assault had its recovery slower and less effective. 

The beast’s shrill shrieks echoed in the souls of all who had partaken of the blood ritual of bonding.  The Phoenix nearly fell out of the sky this time staggering.  Again and again they all felt the daggers slamming into the body of the mythological bird.  Each dagger that pierced the Phoenix pierced their bodies as well by proxy.  Oberyn fell onto his face screaming.  He heard Stannis bellow as he fell down too but somehow rose up to his knees as Oberyn stared at him drooling mindlessly.

The two witches and the Queen and Arya were screaming constantly now.  The four women were convulsing now their heels slamming the ground.  All four women were choking as they fought swallowing their tongues.  Oberyn finally understand as all four women’s bodies seemed to mirror each other as they convulsed and flipped.  Their screams shrill and growing weaker. 

The attack had passed for the moment again.  He had to act now.  Whatever was attacking was flying off and would be circling back all too soon.

Nymeria eyes were aglow with fear and rage.  The Direwolf leapt around her fur bristled as she slavered drool that flung around wildly as the mighty wolf shook its head.  Nymeria’s dire wails filled the air as her masters’ distress drove the wolf nearly wild.  The Direwolf sensed the danger to its masters and her inability to save them was driving Nymeria wild.

Oberyn staggered.  He was starting to get his wits back again but he realized he was recovering slower and he was getting weaker with every attack.  He knew instinctively what was happening.  He and his people still believed in magic and the mystical.  The blood magic of the witches had bound them altogether.  Through that link they were all suffering with the blood phoenix. 

The witches were magic incarnate.  The Queen and Arya Stark were also infused with magic.  Oberyn had seen that.  Cersei was infused with the same magic.  Their very magical core was leaving them totally open to the attacks.  Oberyn and the others were being savaged but the four women were being eviscerated by what was assaulting them.

Oberyn knew that he had to act.  These four women were dying before his very eyes.  He and his fellow lords and the high generals were likely to follow.  Even if they survived they would be a rabble without their Queen to unite them.  Time was running out.  The Queen and Arya were filled with magic that made them more susceptible to the attack.  Their magical essence opened them to the attack as much as it did the witches.  The witches fingers were still interlocked their fingers glowing bright red.  The connection still maintained that had formed the Blood Phoenix and kept it from fleeing as the comatose witches were not able to let the beast free. 

Oberyn had that sudden insight.  The beast could not flee its tormentor.  It was bound by the will of the witches.  Their last command had the blood phoenix circling the Ice King’s encampment so that all could see him and his army.  The magical creature was still trapped obeying its last received command.  It could not flee.  Oberyn knew that the link between beast and witches had to be broken!  Oberyn needed to act but he was in agony.  He willed his limbs to stop twitching and his thoughts to clear.

Through the mystical link the blood magic allowed, Oberyn could feel the beast’s frantic desire to escape the attacks on its body but the now unconscious witches kept it still enthralled with its mission to spy on the Ice King.  It could do naught but fly in a helpless wide circle.  The blood phoenix was screaming its pain and fear above the Fist of the First Men.  They had to break the beast free.  They were slowly being cut up alive through their physic link with the Blood Phoenix.   Oberyn was not sure if he and the men would die but the women with their magical link would most definitely perish.

“Aarrruuunnggggg!” Oberyn growled out heaving himself up to his knees.  Stannis was back on his feet.  The massive man staggered his 6’6” frame heaving for breath getting his wits back about him.  Normally, Oberyn would be pissed that the Baratheon was first to his feet but now was not the time for petty House politics.

Since Robert’s rebellion most of the major houses had been at relative peace.  This had not been the case with Dorne.  Oberyn had been in constant combat keeping the rebellious Lords of his land in line and the constant struggles with the desert raiders in the hinterlands of Dorne.

Stannis had fought actively in Robert’s rebellion.  The other Lords were much more like Mace and had not fought in actual combat letting their generals and vassal Lords fight.  Not Stannis he had fought actively in Robert’s Rebellion and helped quash the Kraken rebellion that broke out several years into Robert’s rule.

Oberyn and Stannis had been hardened by combat.  So had some of their generals as the groaned and tried to shake off the effects of the repeated assaults.  Most were still prostate on the ground many of them having vomited multiple times.  Oberyn thanked the gods that he had not eaten breakfast this morning. 

They had to break the mystical link and free the beast.  Oberyn knew that he had to act!  Their Queen needed them!

Nymeria was in front of Oberyn barking wildly.  Then the wolf ran up to Stannis barking furiously her tail straight out and thrashing wildly.  The giant wolf was back in front of Oberyn again staring at him with her glowing eyes.  Her head jerking with her harsh barks.  The massive beast was beside herself in her panic for her masters.

The message was obvious; save my masters.  The wolf’s will to help her masters helped to steady Oberyn. 

Oberyn staggered up to one knee.  He was near Ygritte.  He felt his world go round and round suddenly and gritted his teeth gripping his temples with one hand.  His world stopped tilting precariously. 

“Stannis!” Oberyn bellowed.

The man looked at him.  He was twenty feet from Melisandre.  He glared at Oberyn thinking the Red Viper was about to insult him.  At any other time he would probably have been correct.  Oberyn motioned furiously for the Baratheon to come towards him.

“The witches!”  Oberyn gasped at his erstwhile enemy.  He started to move towards the smaller witch but his stomach rebelled.  Oberyn staggered forward falling to both knees and then fell flat on his face as he fell three feet short of Ygritte the smaller witch. 

Stannis understood what was needed.  He staggered weaving indelicately forward his arms waving to keep his balance.  It galled Oberyn that the Baratheon was able to still walk if woozily.  Stannis moved forward and paused breathing hard and then staggered forward the rest of the distance to the naked body of the convulsing tall witch.  Her eyes rolled back and she was making animal like noises now.  Froth foamed out her mouth and ran down her chin and throat.  She choked with foam and spittle spraying in the air.

Oberyn had heard the sound a fox had made when it gnawed its paw off to escape a snare.  The tall witch sounded like that.  The smaller witch nearer to him was shaking violently her mouth frothing as white foam filled and overfilled her mouth.  Her eyes had rolled back into her skull again.  The witches jerking obscenely again and again.

Their bodies covered with dirt that stuck to the red clotted blood soaked all over their bodies.  Their rolling convulsions had covered their bodies with grime and bits of grass and leaves.  They looked like some monstrous newborn demon spawn from the depths of a Stygian hell.

Oberyn clawed his fingers into the dirt and dragged himself forward until he reached the diminutive witch.  Stannis had more raw strength than Oberyn as he slowly staggered upright to the taller redheaded witch.  It maddened Oberyn to see that. He would never admit it but he admired the man’s strength.  He just hoped the man knew what to do.  Oberyn was too weak to speak.  He was operating off pure instinct and adrenalin.  Oberyn rolled into the small woman’s limp body and tilted it over and gripped her body to his body spoon from behind hooking his legs over the woman’s legs and anchored her body to his.  The smaller witch’s body weakly convulsing against Oberyn’s body.

The witches still linked by the iron clad grip of their interlocked fingers.  Oberyn felt the blood and sweat that coated Ygritte’s body soaking into his clothes and skin.

Stannis reached the large witch not all that much shorter than himself.  He feel to his knees behind the woman.  Oberyn looked up at Stannis with his chin on Ygritte’s shoulder.

Stannis hefted up the larger woman into a sitting position her body twisting as she maintained the linked fingers grip with her wife.  Melisandre’s arms outstretched as was Ygritte’s.  The movements of Stannis getting the tall redheaded witch up into a sitting position had jerked the smaller woman’s body.  Stannis sat down behind the tall witch.  Oberyn rolled his body forward to allow the smaller woman’s body to adjust as Melisandre was hefted up against Stannis’s body.  Their hands were still gripped together tight in a vice like grip of iron. 

Stannis looped his arms underneath the tall woman’s arms and locked them around body and cross gripped his arms.  He pulled Melisandre hard to his body.  He paused clearly exhausted his breathing harsh. 

Screams reverberated up and down the road.  Shouts of confusion and panic filled the air.  The column had run up the road to the gathered lords and knights milled around confused not sure what to do to save their scions.  

The two men had moved as fast as their jerking and pain wracked bodies allowed to get the witches in their grip.  Still, Oberyn new time was running out before the next attack.  It seemed to be taking longer.  He was sure whatever was attacking was basking in the pain and gall it was dispensing.  It was savoring its victory.  How typical of evil!  That would be its downfall. 

Oberyn nearly passed out but he kept his grip on the small witch’s body holding her tight to his body.  His shocked wide open eyes with pain watched Stannis take a deep breath and scoot his feet underneath his ass and suddenly surged up and back.  Oberyn followed suit twisting his body back and jerking hard on the smaller witches body.  The bodies of the two witches lurched as they were jerked apart.  Oberyn had jerked back with all his string but the witches grip held.  Pain sliced into their bodies the pain agonizing.

Contact with the witches bodies was amplifying the pain Oberyn and Stannis felt.  It did not matter.  They had to succeed!  Their Queen’s life depended on it.  Then all screamed as a new storm of icy death started to penetrate the blood phoenix as it soared above the Fist of the First Men.

Oberyn nearly passed out.  Stannis roared “Noooooooo!  I will succeedddd!” and jerked back again with a prodigious heave of his coiled thighs and back muscles.  Oberyn felt the grip between the witches suddenly snatch tight and then Stannis roared again keeping the pressure on his grip on Melisandre’s body and hunched down and launched back with all his fading strength. “Aaarrrgggghhhhhhhhhh!” the Baratheon roared as he slammed his body back.

The arms of the witches were pulled taunt by Stannis pulling hard on Melisandre’s body and Oberyn anchoring Ygritte’s body so it could not move.  The grip between the witches was broken with their intertwined fingers forcefully pulled apart. The link between their clenched fingers that had been glowing bright red winked out instantly.

At that exact moment over the Fist of the Fist Men the Blood phoenix juked right and the dagger storm hurling down from above moved in that direction as the Blood Phoenix then dove hard left and dove away.  A mighty ragged high pitched piercing cry from the demon construct opened a trans-dimensional rift that the bird dove into and winked out of our plane of existence.  A mighty clap of thunder sounded out rolling over the trees of the far north shaking their branches.  It had escaped.

The men staggered getting their breath back.  The four exhausted women were unconscious but no longer being flayed alive by the ice cold daggers that had been penetrating the Blood Phoenix’s body.  Oberyn could only hope that they had not been hurt mortally.

He saw Stannis gently lay the tall witch down on the ground.  He wavered on his knees.

“You did good Stannis” Oberyn croaked.

“Oberyn don’t take this the wrong way … fuck you …” the tall man toppled back onto the ground with his back landing with a hard thud onto the hard Earth unconscious.

Oberyn smirked.  He could live with that.  Stannis had saved the day.  He would never here the end of it.  He slipped into unconsciousness.

////////

The world had finally stopped spinning.  Oberyn slowly sat up on the edge of his cot.  He had been in and out of consciousness for the last twelve hours.  He was in a medical tent that had been erected.  From the tent poles hung oil lamps that cast a soft glow about the tent.  Large bowls of coal had been setup and burning providing warmth to the tent.  The tent had been roughly divided in half.  One side were still … Oberyn counted seven men lying on their backs recuperating.  Several nurses were attending them.  On the other side of the tent were the four women.

Oberyn got up slowly and made his way over to the Queen, her royal hostage and the two witches.  Stannis was sitting on a low hunting stool made of canvas.  He looked down at the Queen and then over at the witches as his nemesis approached.  Oberyn saw a nurse from the army and several Dothraki women tending to the women. That did not surprise Oberyn.  A large part of the Queen would always be Dothraki.

“How are they doing?” he asked Stannis.

The man looked up at Oberyn.  His face was still ashen as he knew his was but more so.  Oberyn was peeved again that Stannis seemed to basically have recovered already while Oberyn felt like a feather bumping into him would knock him over.  Stannis looked at him intently.  He looked back down at their Queen.

“She and Arya are exhausted but all the medical staff think they will recover.  They just need to rest.  You look shit Oberyn.  The look becomes you” Stannis had a smirk on his face.

Oberyn smiled at the man.  Stannis was loosening up.  Just a little but it was a start.

Stannis then looked over at the cot that had the two witches.  “The physicians and Maesters think they will be alright.  They cannot be sure.  They are witches.  Their heartbeats are only like fifteen beats per minute and their pulse is also extremely slow but they assume that is natural for them.  They seem whole if not very pale. Considering what they went through that is totally understandable.”

Oberyn looked at the witches and then at the Queen and Arya observing their arrangement.  “How come the witches are in one bed and the Queen and Arya are together in the same cot?  That is not military triage protocol.”  Oberyn looked at the women covered with a sheet and furs that came up to their lower chests.

Stannis looked up at him.  “They were all whimpering and thrashing.  It was painful to watch.  Daenerys kept thrashing her hands gasping.  Arya kept moaning ‘Dany … Dany …’  The witches were not vocal but it was obvious.”

“Obvious?”  Oberyn was not sure he would need to play obtuse and start to spin a web of subterfuge.

“Oh come off it Oberyn.  I may be of the old blood from an old House and have a rod up my ass but I am not blind.”

Oberyn had to chuckle.  At least the man knew who and what he was.

“The two witches are obviously lovers and Dany and Arya want to be.  The four women all kept crying out and thrashing but once I put them in the same cot they reached out for each other and clasped their bodies together as you see.  They immediately ceased crying and whimpering and fell into this restful repose.”

Oberyn indeed had seen it.  The tall witch had the small witch lying on top of her body.  The small woman’s head underneath her chin and her right hand grasping the tall witch’s left breast possessively.

When he turned to look at the Queen and Arya the Queen had scooted in and had an arm and leg thrown over Arya Stark her head tucked underneath the Stark girl’s chin.  The sight was quite endearing.

Nymeria had laid beside the low cot on Daenerys side and laid her head over on Dany and Arya’s hooked legs.  The wolf sleeping peacefully along with here masters.  The shared body heat comforting to all.

“Does it bother you?  This open _blatant_ homosexuality … it is _unnatural_ … right Stannis?” Oberyn probed.  “That is our Queen holding onto Arya as a lover would.”

Stannis’s jaws worked as he ground his teeth staring up at Oberyn.  Then he sighed.

“Before I got to know the Queen and Arya I would have said ‘Yes’.  But now, I don’t know … seeing the obvious love between them … I see the person and I just can’t condemn them even if my religion tells me I should.  It is all very confusing actually.”

“Stannis.  I will admit I am not religious.  I just judge the heart and character of the person.  Are these people sinners who deserve hell?”

“No.  No they are not.  … … I will work it out Oberyn.  I am not as _hot blooded_ as you.  I, for the life of me don’t see what you see in another man.”

“I—“

“I don’t need to know!” Stannis held up his hand but had a smile on his face.  “I will not oppose the Queen’s wishes on this.  We have fought enough wars over betrothals for my lifetime I think Oberyn.”

“Why I do believe their might be hope for you yet.”

Stannis got up and snorted.  He then flipped Oberyn the bird and walked out.

Oberyn was impressed.  The man had at least a flicker of humor Oberyn now knew.  This might be fun!

The man from Dorne went and stood over the cot with the Queen and Arya.  They looked so content as he looked down at them.  Daenerys wiggled and fit her body even closer into Arya’s side with a happy sigh.  The Stark girl’s hand came up to cup the back of Dany’s head and pull it tighter into her neck.  Both women had soft smiles on their faces.

Oberyn was satisfied.  They would make a good Queen and Queen.  He moved over to the two witches.  The tall one was drop dead gorgeous while the small one was rather plain looking except for the bright red hair.  The tall woman had her lower legs hooked over the smaller woman’s ankles and one arm thrown around the small woman’s back.  The small woman was drooling on the tall woman.

They were obviously deeply in love.  Oberyn left the tent.  He spoke to the lead physician.  They agreed that it would be safe to renew their journey down the road.  A large supply train was now only two days behind them.  It would be best if they resumed their journey and get to the next camp.  They had lost a day and half and he knew the Queen would want to keep to schedule.

He arranged to have a wagon filled with furs.  The women would be transported in the wagon till they had recovered enough to once more get on horseback.

//////////

The next morning they started off.  Missandei, Oberyn had found out spent the night with Dany and Arya tending to them feeding them broth.  She would tilt their heads back cradling them and gently dribbled the broth with medicinal herbs in it into their mouths and gently coaxing them to swallow.  The scribe cared for their hygiene.  The witches were still in an almost comatose state.  Missandei told Oberyn and Stannis in her research she doubted the witches even needed to eat but she had food prepared for them in case they woke up and were hungered. 

At noon Oberyn went to the medical wagon to check on his liege and the other patients.  Each set of women in a cocoon of furs resting comfortably.  Oberyn was impressed with the small black scribe’s diligence and loyalty to the Queen.  Oberyn could now think of the small scribe without terror of the small green eyed woman showing up to beat the shit out of him.  Oberyn looked at Missandei’s caracal lying on Nymeria sleeping with a happy purr as the wolf kept her watchful eye on her masters as she half snoozed.  Oberyn satisfied that the women were indeed recovering left and got back a horse.  The column continued its march down the King’s Road.

As Oberyn rode his horse, Stannis and Renly came up to him falling in on either side of him.  The House of Tyrell fell in behind him riding close.  He cocked an eyebrow at them.  He cocked his other eyebrow when Barristan and Syrio Forel came up also. 

Stannis started off in his usual blunt style.  “We have been discussing the event of two days prior.  We have been wondering why the Queen and Arya were so affected by the attack.  My brother and I have seen how powerful the Queen and Arya are.  Their strength near rivals mine and we Baratheons are renowned for legendary strength.”

 _Gods this man is so pompous at times_ Oberyn thought.  Maybe he had been to rash to think there was hope for Stannnis.

“They both have extraordinary speed and reflexes.  It is obvious they have magical qualities.  They are blessed with it.  We are therefore perplexed as to why they were poleaxed along with the witches?”

“You gave the answer in your questions Stannis—Renly” Barristan spoke up.  “I have seen this before.  He then told them of the Queen’s battle with Dothraki and her near total collapse when she experienced the pain of her dragons.  “She has worked to create mental barriers with her dragons so in the future she will be able to continue to fight through their shared pain.  She will always feel it but has learned to mute it.”

“I think it is the same thing here.”

“I am not sure I see that Barristan” Renly responded.

“It is the very magical qualities they have that made them susceptible to the feelings and pain from the Blood Phoenix.  We have seen this same power in Arya.  They have been infused with some magical power that has greatly enhanced their strength and reflexes.  It has sharpened their senses.  They feel more than we do.  Dany with her bond from birth with her dragons and the North is known for the abilities to Warg.  I feel this opened them to be devastated along with the witches when they were attacked without warning.  With time to prepare themselves I doubt the attack would have affected them so.”

“It was the shock and surprise of the attack that crippled them.  They had not thought of this.  To be truthful there was no time to prepare.  Events are moving to a columniation.  One cannot foresee the unknowable.  We are lucky that we survived.  That is the nature of combat.  Surviving battles.  To learn and adjust.”

“I am not sure I buy this being infused with magic talk” Mace spoke up.  “They are just unnaturally fast and strong.”

Oberyn spoke up.  “I believe Barristan has the right of it.”

They all looked at him.  “I have seen the same with Cersei Sand.”

He saw confusion in all their eyes except Barristan that registered mild surprise as he put two and two together.  Cersei Lannister had disappeared with Oberyn with Daenerys capturing King’s Landing.  He had no use for the woman and ceased to think of her with her removal from his sphere.  He had not really thought of her since.  He simply thought she had failed miserably in Dorne and most likely was no more or in exile.

“Who in the hell is Cersei Sand.  Why do we care about a fucking bastard?”  Stannis barked.  Oberyn was going to enjoy this.

Oberyn laughed “I wouldn’t be talking like that around the Queen.”  The man looked over his shoulder with sudden fear at the wagon transporting the Queen in her convalescence.  All had heard of the Queen’s plan to make all noble men shoulder the responsibility of raising any bastards.

The children would have their last name and if not raised under his roof the child’s mother would have full financial support.  The unspoken threat had many quaking in their boots.

“I’m sorry” replied Oberyn “you knew her as Cersei Lannister.”  As Oberyn had thought loud shouts of derision and scorn ensued.

“That worthless cunt.”

“Hahahaha – oh man that was a good one!”

“She couldn’t even do a fucking pushup!  She is a fucking waste of womanhood.  The only thing she could do well was part her legs for any cock she thought would help her get over on someone.”

“That all might have been true.  Once, but no more” Oberyn responded.  He enjoyed all the remarks.  It would make his revenge all the sweeter.

More scornful laughter followed.

“I will have you know that Cersei is now called the Lioness or the Lion of Battleborne Academy.  She has kicked everyone’s ass that challenges her.  And I do mean kick ass … many more than once.  It has become a badge of honor to say you have been “clawed” by the Lion of Dorne.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“Believe what you will.  I saw her and my eldest daughter decimate a whole troop of Dothraki.  There were unconscious men all around them.  Men with broken arms, legs and concussions laid all about them.  Cersei easily fights off three and four men now.  If she did not hold herself back she would kill with one strike now.”

“I have seen her body become strong like the sphinx of legend.  She has become something more than human.  So has Daenerys Targaryen and Arya Stark.  We in Dorne are much more attuned to nature and the old ways and magic.  When I look at Cersei out of the corner of my eye and let my mind truly see I can see the power ripple in her body.  I see the same thing with our Queen and her _royal hostage_.  Nature and magic has chosen them to be their instruments I feel.”

“This has given them great strength and reflexes but also opened them to magical assault.  Whatever attacked that Blood Phoenix attacked both physically, magically and spiritually.  We all felt the hate of the attack and the ire of the Ice King.  We all felt the ice daggers.  The women felt it more.  Much more.  Barristan told of Daenerys fight on the plains of the Sea of the Dothraki.  We all heard of her link to her dragons.  A link through magic.”

“I believe that magic is fashioning these three women to be instruments to fight the evil that now plagues our world.  A sand witch has prophesized that more evils than the Ice King are awakening.  After our war with him we will all have other evils to fight.”

Oberyn saw the looks on the others faces.  They wanted to doubt him but the events of the last two days had opened their minds to new possibilities.

Oberyn stirred the pot even more.  “The time is coming when Cersei will take the Sword Morning Star and make it her own.”

“She is not of the House of Dayne.  All know that only that House can use that sword!”

“A curse has been placed on the sword by the sand witch that prophesized ten years ago that a Lion from the north would come and claim it.  This is the same witch that prophesized the coming demons.”  Oberyn made a show of looking around at perplexed faces as tapped his lips with his index finger.  “I wonder who that Lion might be?”

“It said Lion not Lioness you idiot!” Stannis barked.  “Get your pronouns correct.”

“Geez Oberyn.  Hyperbole.  Prophecies are all mist and obfuscation anyways.”

Stannis glared at the Red Viper.

“You will discover that soon enough.  I do believe that she has a destiny that goes beyond Dorne.  Soon you will feel her and the Queen’s power along with Arya’s.  The world is changing.  For the better I might add.”

“You’re blowing smoke out your ass man!”

“I will never bow before that harpy!  My brother should never have married that harridan!”  Stannis was fuming big time now. 

“I would watch her your tongue.  Even the legendary power of the House of Baratheon would be felled by her fists and kicks I fear.  Sorry Stannis.”

The man ground his teeth in disbelief.  “Bring her on!”

“Maybe someday we will.  I do need to bring my new daughter-in-law North to greet the High Lords.

“Whhaatttt?!” Stannis bellowed.  The other lords not of Dorne gaped.  This was rocking their world almost as much as the icy assault from two days ago.  That had been shocking.  This news was heinous.  Cersei was a cunt!  All knew it.

The men of Dorne enjoyed the shock and consternation.  Oberyn had told them to not mention Cersei’s ascension.  All the men and women of the military of Dorne now admired Cersei greatly.  They all were in awe at what she had become.  All longed to fuck Cersei Sand and were envious of House Martell having the inside track to her hot body.  In Dorne fucking a person of great military renown brought some of that honor onto that person.

“Oh that’s right.  I forgot to tell you.  Four days before I left to Dorne to march to King’s Landing I married my daughter Obara to Cersei Lannister who formally took her wife’s last name.  Just so you won’t go snitching to the Queen both want to keep their last name.  In Dorne to be a Sand is an honor.”

“I gave Obara to Cersei and Ellaria gave Cersei to Obara.  It was a beautiful ceremony.  My consort hopes to one day bed them and truly bring them into the family.”  Oberyn waggled his eyebrows “I hope to have the same success.  Obara is a great fuck and maybe, just maybe if I play my cards right Cersei and my daughter will grace my and Ellaria’s bed.  I will be the only man to ever touch their beautiful bodies.”

“You are fucking horrible—a crime before the laws of gods and men!”  “What a disgusting piece of filth!”  “How dare you sin against the Seven Gods!”  “Do you have no shame!”  The shouts came from all quarters.  Oberyn basked in them all.  He loved living his life openly and freely.  Let all these prigs bleat.  He enjoyed life to the fullest while all these men did was whine.

Oberyn laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his seat on his horse.  “Bleat all you want.  I will enjoy life and the pleasures it has.  We will all meet in the grave.  At least I will go into the Earth with a smile on my face.

Stannis just shook his head.  He thought Oberyn was only baiting those assembled.  The man was just so full of himself!  Oberyn looked at Barristan looking at him intently.  He shook his head and rode away.  That man needed to get him a woman Oberyn decided.  Who was in the market for a frigid man who thought I don’t fuck because of my honor?  There had to be somebody.  Oberyn would keep his eyes open.  Barristan was still a fine looking man for his age.  Maybe he had a little magic flowing in those old bones himself.

///////////

The column was stopping for the last surge in the late afternoon.  He was petting his horse and giving him a carrot when he saw his Queen stick her head out the wagon she was riding in.  He walked over as the main physician hurried over clucking over the Queen.

“How are you feeling my Queen?”

“Weak but my strength is returning.  Arya is resting comfortably” the Queen spoke looking back at her sleeping royal hostage a big smile coming on her face. She was definitely enjoying sleeping with the girl.  Oberyn could feel in his morrow that soon they would be loves.  Finally!  He smiled at that sweet thought.  Daenerys Targaryen deserved to be happy.

“How long have I been incapacitated?”

“A little over two days.”

The Queen scowled and looked around.  “Worry not Daenerys.  We all realize that your connection to magic made you susceptible to the magical attack on the Blood Phoenix.”

“I’m not even sure I believe in magic Oberyn.  I tend to kill those who say they are attacking me with magic.  Essos is littered with them.  Still I can’t deny the ur-viles and what they did for me.  I saw the Shadowbender witches create the impossible.”

“Then you need to start.  Don’t deny what your senses are telling you my Queen.  You, Arya and Cersei are filled with it.”

The Queen sighed and then smiled.  “I guess I do.”

The Queen looked at Oberyn.  “I have been keeping abreast of Cersei’s transformation and her marriage to your daughter.  That last truly surprised me.  You used to really, really hate her” Daenerys told the Red Viper.

“True.  But she has changed mightily.  You saw some of it and it has progressed and accelerated.  I am happy to have her as part of my family now.  I think you would like the person she had become.  My whole family is enamored with her now.  Ellaria is besotted with desires to bed Cersei.”

The Queen chuckled.  “Let’s hold off on that meeting for a little while yet.  That would have to be some turn around.  Cersei is named after a fabled witch.  Maybe she has incanted a spell on your family” the Queen said with a smirk.

Oberyn snorted “The only spell she has woven is sucking my daughter off.  Again and again.”  Oberyn laughed seeing the Queen blush.  “She still has the acid tongue and quick wit but that is what gives Cersei her spice.”

“If you say so.  How many days are we behind?”

“Less than two.  We are moving at our normal clip.”

“I hate losing the time.”

“I wouldn’t worry my Queen.  Any delay was worth the revealing of the Ice King.  The seeing was believing but the assault on our bodies and spirits leave no doubt.  All are prepared now to march to the Wall and defeat the Ice King.  None now doubt.  I think even my brother would have lost all his vacillation after such a revealing revelation.”

The Queen considered.  “I do agree.  I have only felt agony like that once before.  I was unprepared.  I hope I didn’t appear too weak” she asked with trepidation.

Oberyn chuckled.  “My Queen the whole event was quiet the epiphany.  Most of us have been scrubbing our trousers and armor clean from crapping and pissing ourselves.  We are all just thankful to have survived.”

“How did we?  The witches were totally incapacitated.  We were helpless.”

Oberyn related how he and Stannis succeeded in pulling the witches apart and saving their lives and how knows who else’s life.

The Queen told him that all were indebted to their quick thinking, bravery and strength.

They talked a little more before Daenerys insisted she need to get back to Arya to _tend_ to her.

The Queen indeed had it bad for the Stark girl.  Oberyn smiled.  He was happy that the Queen had found her consort.

//////////

The next morning the Queen and Arya had fully recovered.  Oberyn saw that all were impressed to see their full recovery so fast.  Many of the men were still fatigued and a little pale from the ordeal.  The queen said that that evening they would have a meeting to discuss the events that the Blood Phoenix had revealed to them.

As the day progressed the Queen checked on the witches several times with Oberyn and Stannis.  They felt connected to the witches having been instrumental in saving them with their separation from the assault that had struck their avatar.

Late that afternoon the two witches came awake.  They too had made full recoveries which amazed the physicians, Oberyn and the Queen.  At first Oberyn and Stannis had not been sure they would survive.  Their breathing was so shallow and sparse.  The bodies had been white as the bone at first and their eyes totally dilated and unresponsive.  Their bodies were almost rock hard with what Oberyn first thought was rigor mortise.  Their bodies felt like they had been frozen.

Oberyn suspected the witches had kept much of the pain and affect into their bodies sparing their ritual partners the full agony and physical effects of the assault.  To see them fully recovered now was almost as shocking as their appearance after the assault.

The only thing they requested was that a large fire be started once they made camp.  All were only too happy to do this for the women who had shown them so much.  All were in their debt.

The end of the march for the day was reached as they reached the cook camp.  The men and few women warriors happily dismounted their horses.  The horses had their saddles removed and put on saddle posts erected just for this purpose.  Tanners and saddlers worked on the saddles and tack.  Stable hands that had been selected and those trained up along with a liberal sprinkling of Dothraki cared for the horses.

Horses were combed down and their hooves checked for stones and any bruises.  The Queen had made sure to have a horse veterinarian at each camp.  The Queen had declared that horses would only be put down as a last resort.  The Dothraki moved among the horses and Oberyn saw some of the men and most of the woman looking over the column looking for potential bedmates.  Oberyn especially liked the Dothraki and their liberal views on sex and life in general.

He saw many of the Westerosi horse tenders wearing a mix of Westeros and Dothraki gear.  It seemed that the Dothraki were influencing their workmates.  Oberyn hoped that other attitudes were being passed to the Westerosi by the Dothraki.  With time the Dothraki were getting their coworkers to loosen up.  Oberyn liked the Dothraki more for it.  The North of Westeros were much too much like Stannis.  That was not a good thing.  It was not good to have a stick up your ass.  _Now a cock was another thing_ Oberyn snickered to himself.

A shallow pit was dug and filled with dead wood and dried grass and tumbleweeds that they had found in the leeward side of a hill.  Soon a mighty fire was blazing.  The two witches went to sit just before the flames.  The witches were surprised when the Queen joined them.  Oberyn saw that she was indeed the Queen of dragons.  The flames did not harm her.  She did not stay long as she noticed that Arya was getting agitated seeing her Queen with the two beautiful women.  For the life of him Oberyn did not know why many of the men did not find the small witch attractive.  He liked her crooked teeth and slightly off kilter facial features.  He found them cute and she had a smoking hot body. 

He really wanted to bang them but sensed the larger witch would tear him apart if he got too close to her witch.  His mind went back to King’s Landing and to that strange small woman that had made it clear that Missandei was hers and not his.  Yes, discretion was the better part of valor.  His gaze moved on.

After the evening meal the Queen started the meeting with the royals and the generals.  She asked if any questioned what they had endured together.  No one could deny what they had experienced together. 

The Queen asked if any doubted that they must march to the Wall.  That the true enemy was there.

None did.

Mace asked “What of Eddard Stark?”

Oberyn was now shocked at the honesty of the Queen. She told all how for the last six months she had worked with Eddard Stark to ensure that they the South came up to the North in mass.  She related to them the letter he had sent with Arya and how she had believed him totally.

There was shocked silence.

Oberyn stepped in.  “I commend you Daenerys.  Even I would have not believed you if you had told me of the rebirth of the Ice King.  It has been eight thousand years since he walked Earth.  We would have been a house divided.”

“But she lied to us!” Stannis grated out.

“Pleasseeeee!  How often do we lie to each other for the most petty of things.  This was done for the benefit of the realm only.  We would have fought, argued and come up King’s Highway constantly fighting and quarreling with each other.  This would have been picked up on the people of the Riverlands and the North.  No, I believe this was by far the best action.  A house divided cannot stand.  We all, my house is maybe the worse, are too quick to take rash action.”

There was general unease.  The witches had come over from the fire and watched all with their dark eyes.  All the men started to squirm under their intense stare.

The large one, Melisandre, spoke softly “Was our sacrifice for nothing?” but her words seemed to ring in the air.

Stannis stood up.  “I believe that what happened needed to happen.  I must confess that I found many actions to be burdensome and inane.  If we thought we were going to the Wall to fight gremlins and snarks I would have rebelled.  I definitely would not have believed.”

Oberyn used this opportunity “I agree with Stannis.  We are here now.  All else does not matter. It is the past.  In each of our bodies we have felt he malice and hate of this Ice King.  We must march to the Wall and defeat and kill him and his forces there.  We must defend our homes from this threat as far north as possible.  We felt the hate.  If we fail he will ravage our lands and kill all.  He will convert our young males to be his army.  We cannot let that stand!”

“We have felt his power.  Each and everyone one of us felt his vile evil and his ultimate goal.  All of our deaths.  There can be no quarter sought or given.  We will fight and defeat him on the edge of our lands.  No other recourse is open to us.”

Oberyn had brought his spear with him and snatched it up and twirled it over his head in a blur and then slammed the butt of the spear into the ground.

“I stand with our Queen.  Who joins me!”

Stannis and Renly immediately jumped up shouting “We do!”

Now all those gathered around jumped up shouting allegiance.  Oberyn saw the Queen looking at him gratefully for helping to solidify the South under her cause.

Oberyn was only happy to serve his Queen.  It truly inspired the man to serve greatness and a noble purpose.  Daenerys was what the minstrel’s sung of in their songs.  He would always gladly serve his Queen.

Let this be an age of Reclamation!

 

**Jon**

The snow was falling again.  There was no wind this night.  The horses slowly pushed through the snow that came up to their knees.  They had come into a small clearing that was a mile deep into the Haunted Forest from the margin that was itself one mile and half miles back from the wall.  Jon would go no deeper.  If they had to make a breakneck escape he needed to be able to have their horses give their full effort the entire run back to the gate at the Wall.

He had fifty sentries there armed with special weapons provided by his father.  He and the members of his party were now armed with weapons that should be an anathema to their frozen and dead foes.  His father’s supply wagons full of dragon glass weapons had been arriving for the last six months with wagons filled with arrow tips of dragon glass.  There had been crates of just arrow heads fashioned into Lanceolate and Stemmed heads.  Many of the arrowhead had been grafted on to arrows.  The rest his Crows and the Wildling were furiously crafting these arrow heads onto shafts. 

Jon had his armors forging Iron tipped arrow heads too.  His wives had seen the Ice Armor being cut, forged and crafted into suits of armor for the Ice Giants.  His wives had also seen that some suites of ice armor were being fashioned for Ice Wrights of human birth.  His wives had recognized the magic used to bond the ice.  Jon had had his crafters fashion ice blocks his wives then fashioned into armor blocks.  They began to test their arrows against the ice armor.  Jon wanted to kill at distance.  He had had enough experience of the ferocity of the dead when they were allowed to come upon you.  They had discovered that iron tips weapons would crack and if close enough shatter an armored ice block when the arrows were fired with enough force. 

His wives had created spells that they spoke and wove arcane glyphs with their hands over large mounds of iron tipped arrows.  Their spells tuning the iron to shatter the ice armor more effectively than the iron alone.  His wives spending hours at a time enhancing their iron tipped weapons. 

Thus he and his riders carried arrows tipped with both iron and dragon glass.  Each rider had a quiver on their back and two each side of their horse.  Each quiver had thirty arrows in them.  They had fletched the arrows slightly differently to differentiate between iron and dragon glass tipped weapons.  Each rider carried thirty iron tipped arrows out of the one hundred and fifty arrows they carried.  Everyone knew the Ice King would send his dead in swarms to overwhelm his enemies.  It had been the tactic of the past and it had always worked.  Hopefully, that would cease.

They would not be traveling any further into the woods.  The extra quivers would not be a problem resting on the horses’ flanks for this short range mission.  Jon knew he was in no position to delve deeper into the Haunted Forest.  Even with his enhanced weaponry.  He had lost enough men of his enemy.  He was not like his predecessor Lord Commanders wasting effort and more importantly men sending out patrols that did not return ever depleting his numbers.

They would use the iron tipped weapons to destroy the ice armor if and the dragon glass to kill the walking dead and the Ice Wrights if unarmored or after their ice armor had been destroyed.

For a month now he had lead patrols along the marges of the Haunted Forest every other night.  He had done this to get his enemy used to this pattern of patrol.  To set them at ease with it.  They would set out after midnight and patrol a mile into the forest and travel a line up and down the forest.  Jon was dangling bait for the Ice Wrights and their dead.  The Crows and Wildling had lost way too many to the Ice King before they had fully understood the enemy or had the weapons to fight his forces.

Jon would travel up to five miles east and west of the gate.  He came out with a party of roughly fifty riders.  The size not so large as to intimidate the enemy and hopefully entice them to attack.  Too many patrols had been annihilated by their implacable foe.  Jon longed to give the Ice King a taste of his own medicine.  He had been thwarted so far.  He would continue to entice his foe.  How long could the bastard resist the temptation to kill a few more Crows and Wildings? 

Jon had ceased all patrols one year ago.  He sent out patrols and none returned.  Others had wanted to make patrols but Jon overrode them.  That had changed now.  They finally had weapons and tactics to fight the dead and the Ice Wrights.  Five of his best archers also had arrowheads wrapped in linen soaked in tar.  They had flint and tender to create quick fire.  The uneven heads of the arrows required their best archers to accurately fire these arrows.  Between dragon glass and fire arrows they should be able to cause great harm to the enemy. 

He had Ghost patrolling a few hundred yards out in front of them.  Jon had a loose mental connection with his Direwolf.  He kept a strong leash on Ghost’s natural instinct to confront and attack his and Jon’s enemies.  His wives had taught Jon to trust his and Ghost’s senses and instincts.  Those instincts had told Jon that for months now they were being watched from the woods.  The enemy was close but not yet ready to attack.  He needed to lure them into his trap.

It made sense.  The Ice King was marching south.  The initiative had been wrested from the humans.  The Ice King had total freedom of movement.  The Ice King had won that freedom.  The craven would use that freedom now to advance unseen on the Wall.  Jon could not prevent that.  What Jon could do hopefully was bloody the proverbial nose of the Ice King and his forces.  He wanted to sow seeds of doubt in his foe’s mind.  He wanted to instill fear into the creature’s vile mind.  He wanted the Ice King to know that he could be hurt now.

He had the best archers of his Crows and Wildling with him.  He had patrolled up and down the animals tracks before the wall.  He made sure to bring some of the leaders of the Wildings with him on each patrol.  Jon did not know if the Ice King even cared about such things but Jon had them with him in case it would help entice an attack.  The forest here was not heavily populated with trees or dense undergrowth.  He was banking on the relative open landscape would prevent an outright ambush.

A horse moved up beside his.  “It is so beautiful out here in the forest.  The falling snow is magical” Mance Rayder told Jon as they walked their horses through the middle of the clearing.  All in the gathering watched the edges of the forest towards the North.  “Yes I can feel them to Jon.”  They both looked at the edge of the glade.  They were out their hidden.  Watching.  They could feel the hate and loathing.

Jon nodded in acknowledgement.  He had felt the eyes on them for at least eight months.  It had galled him to know his enemy was so close and he couldn’t do a damn thing.  The Ice King had total freedom of movement.  Jon could feel the ancient implacable hate of his enemy that had been so distant but now was so much closer.  Jon could feel his enemy at the Fist of the First Men.  His palms itched to confront his ancient foe and kill him now as he had eight thousand years ago.  In his dreams he felt his previous incarnation screaming with righteous fury as his sword sunk clean through the Ice King killing him in heat and fire.

What Jon felt now was another kind of anger and hate.  This was much more contained and physical.  Jon could feel the minions of his enemy.  They had gathered and were close.

Val looked out over the edge of the forest on the North face of the clearing.  “They are there.  I cannot see them but I know they are there.”  Jon knew this was a perfect spot to be ambushed in.  Surely his foes would want to use it to strike at them.  Then Jon felt the change.  He trusted his instincts.

Jon held up his hand to halt his column.  “Prepare.”  The air was getting colder.  There was no sound.  It was as if the very air was holding its breath.  All animal life had fled.  They knew the danger.  A danger Jon and party dearly wanted to confront.

Tormund barked “At last.  I have grown tired of this waiting.”

Jon softly called out.  “Keep you distance from the enemy.  Remember they are dead or frozen death.  We have seen the remains of regular swords that went up against their swords.  Only my sword can withstand their swords.”  Jon turned to look to the South.  His senses told him it was still not blocked.  He sensed Others gathering but they were not many.  They would be dealt with.  His wives had taught him how to project his senses a small distance from his body.  He could not reach out miles and miles like they could but he was confident that their path to the wall had not been blocked from the wall.  His eyes flared.  He felt more presences moving in from the west and east towards their flank. 

Suddenly Ghost came bounding out of the forest.  An Ice Wright was giving chase but his wolf easily outdistanced it.  As one all the riders pulled their bows off their backs and shook their arms.  Jon saw this Ice Wright had no armor.  His thin body only clothed in a thin tunic and trousers and boots that strapped up to his knees.  His blazing blue eyes regarded them coldly.

Jon could feel the Ice Wrights overwhelming confidence.  They had no idea.  _Good_!  Jon had read that revenge was a dish best served cold.  It was deathly cold this night.  Suddenly, the far edge of the forest was filled with shambling dead that slowly came out into the clearing.  It looked like flotsam of deadwood on a rising tide coming towards them.  Ghost had reached Jon’s horse and turned to face his enemies.  His fur bristled up.

“Mance, Val, Tormund, can you and your people feel the enemy trying to out flank us. Their numbers are few but they will try to ambush us.  Beware.”

No one answered.  There was no need.  They had been planning for this for four months.  Jon pulled his small horn from off his saddle pummel.  AAARRWWOOOOO! AAAAARRRWWOOOO!” he blew the horn.  The stumbling dead had covered half the distance to the riders.  Their dead eyes glowing bright blue and their blackened extremities reaching for their enemies.  More and more dead were flowing out of the trees and shambling towards their foes.

Two more Ice wrights had appeared on the edge of the forest observing them.  As one the fifty gathered souls reached back and using the fletching of the arrows to differentiate the arrows pulled the dragon glass tipped arrows out and notched their bows.

Val stood up in her stirrups and pulled her yew wood long bow back her fingers by her ear “Make each arrow count!” she screamed.

Mance and Jon as one shouted “Fire!”

The thrum of fifty taunt bowstrings being released sounded around the small of island of life in a rising sea of dead.  Jon looked at the tide shambling towards them.  Jon saw many men in various states of decompensation.  Some had been dead for years and years while others appeared to have only recently been killed and turned.  Animals from small predators and large rodents like woodchucks and beavers crawled forward.  Animals like foxes, coyotes, cougars and lynxes were moving towards them.  There were many large elk, bear, wolves and four, no, five mastodons that stumbled forth.  All with bright blue eyes that glowed with death.

The arrows found their mark.  Jon waited with baited breath for a few rapid heartbeats. By the old gods the dragon glass had to work.  Why else had the First People used it so extensively?

“Yes!” Jon shouted.  Two men and a cougar had taken shots to the head and fell dead immediately.  Many others took arrows to their midsections and upper chest.  The dead staggered and Jon saw gold tendrils swirling out from the spot of the arrow piercing the dead bodies.  The gold tendrils radiating out to cover more and more of the dead bodies.  The dead began to stumble and move in random directions.  The flesh turning black from the wound site and moving out.  The gold tendrils wrapping around the dead bodies turning flesh black. 

Jon saw two dead had taken hits to their thighs and one man was hit in his arm.  The arm went limp and the man and wolf hit in the leg now dragged that limb as gold tendrils radiated out moving in both directions on the limb.

It was working!  Too slowly but working.  “Fire at will!” Mance shouted.

A storm of carefully aimed arrows flew out from the humans striking the leading edge of the dead.  The arrows that hit heads made the icy dead drop and lie still for the humans and smaller animals.  He saw a large bear take an arrow to the eye.  It stumbled and went down to its forelimbs but came back up.  Two more arrows flew out to pierce its skull and thick neck.  This time when the bear went down and it did not rise back up.

The first line of walking dead had been dispatched but many more were coming out of the woods to confront them.  Arrows were whistling through the air and finding their marks.  Jon saw many beasts and men with arrows in their chests and sides.  The golden tendrils spreading out and making flesh turn black and then start to slough off the bodies.  He saw a moose lose all its flesh on one side and the bones began to separate and the beast fell to the ground and thrashed.

“Fall back!” Jon shouted as they fired their arrows fast and furious.  He had hoped for instant kills.  They were going through their supply of arrows fast.  Suddenly, the first Ice Wright stormed forward drawing his sword screaming in some high pitched discordant language.  The other two Ice Wrights screamed at the first but he did not heed them.  He ran forward and then screamed and staggered to a stop.  Three arrows jutted from his chest.

His body began to shake violently and then steam started to rise from his body and he screamed and screamed.  The dragon glass in his body quickly poisoned his very blood.  His benison was two more arrows to throat and heart that sent him crashing to the ground steaming like a geyser in the middle of a frozen lake.

Now flaming arrows were flying in straight lines sinking into dead who immediately alight on fire.  They stumbled around.  Some fell into their brothers and lighting them on fire.  There were no screams of pain but once alight the dead went up like dried tender.  Jon wondered at the strange magic that made the dead flare up like bonfires but did not concern himself with it.  He was just thankful.

Two more Ice Wrights appeared on the edge of the forest and these had ice armor on.  They seemed older to Jon somehow. 

Jon looked behind him and saw ten men and a handful of deer, horses and cattle come out of the forests on that side.  He shouted at Tormund.  Jon pointed behind them at the new party of enemy.  Tormund and several Wildling turned and focused on the new adversaries feathering the advancing dead and killing some with one shot and others slowing and then killing with additional body shots.

They were being hemmed in.  He could feel the confidence of the Ice Wrights.  They were being hemmed in and their arrows were being exhausted.  They had to keep firing fast and furious to kill the now sea of advancing dead.  _How had so many been able to hide so close to the wall_! Jon thought.

One of the armored Ice Wrights had climbed on a wooly mammoth that came between the trees and advanced.  He was confident in his armor.  They did not know that that his witch wives had put a hex on their Iron tipped weapons strengthening them.  The iron tuned to their ice armor. 

Val screamed “Lokamyr, Gilny, Valla, Hararegg—iron arrows!”  These were the best marksmen in Wildlings ranks at Castle Black.  Now hexed iron tipped arrows flew out at the Ice Wright.  He was fast and dodge some of the arrows but others found their mark.  They struck his ice armor and slammed in.  Many of the discs held but fractured and others exploded.  More struck his armor and now his armor was filled with gapes and tears.  He looked down shocked at his now ragged armor.  An arrow found a hole and slammed into his body.  The iron jutted out his body and he smiled.  Iron had no effect on him.

His pachyderm mount itself was now falling apart as arrows of dragon glass struck up and down its body.  Golden tendrils had now encased its body which had turned black and suddenly huge slabs of meat and guts started to fall off the staggering beast.

The smile disappeared on the Ice Wright’s face when Val loosed a dragon glass arrow and it found a hole just formed over his heart.  The Ice Wright frowned looking down as steam and whips started to flow out his body through the hole in his ice armor.  He screamed an unearthly howl until Valla sent a dragon glass tipped arrow down his throat.

Ice Wright and mammoth fell to the ground and moved no more.

Their quivers were emptying.  Val and the other marksmen looked out over the glen to see the three remaining Ice Wrights looking at them with their bright blue eyes glowing with unending hate.  They were letting their dead advance to do their work for them.  They had seen two of their number killed.

Still more dead flowed out of the forest on both sides of the glen.  Time was running out.

HAARROOOOO! HAARROOOOO! HAARROOOOO!

War horns sounded and a force of over fifty Crows and wildlings burst from the trees.  The men had long lances tipped with broad tipped heads of dragon glass.  The men ran their horses at the walking dead who were facing Jon’s forces on the Wall side of the glade.  The walking dead never saw their new foes.  The riders rode forward and buried their lances in the bodies of the walking dead.  The broad heads of dragon glass immediately sending out golden tendrils of magic severing the Wright magic.  The lumbering dead men and animals fell to the ground to die their second death.

The men and women quickly rode out to Jon’s forces.  Bowen Marsh came up to Jon.  “We have blocking forces on each side of us with twenty men armed with dragon glass lances and arrows.  They will sound their horns if attacked in mass.  We have brought the five horses loaded with fresh quivers.”  Each rider had six additional quivers on their own horses that had flipped wildly as they rode up to their Crow and Wildling brothers.  Dalla came up with her bow out.  “I’m not too late am I!” she shouted feathering an arrow and shooting a deer buck approaching with lowered head and large antler rack.  Two more arrows pierced its body and feel to the Earth the magic animating it severed.  Bowen and a few a crows rode out from the group to the sides. 

The small cavalry throwing javelins tipped with dragon glass.  They rose up on their horses and threw their javelins with great force and true aim.  The weapons slamming into the flanks of animals and bodies of stumbling dead men.  The weapons first staggering the animated dead and then setting to severing the magic animating the bodies.  Golden tendrils turning flesh to rot and breaking the bonds of bones sending bodies crashing to the ground.

The bowmen were shooting the small animals as they approached.  Each arrow shot instantly or quickly killing the smaller bodies.

One of the remaining Ice Wrights got behind several large cave sloths and tried to use their bodies to advance.  A near blizzard of arrows quickly brought the beasts down.  The Ice Wright was then trapped as the forces of the Crows and Free Folk surged forward enough to half circle the Ice Wright.  The Wright was able to knock several arrows down.  The other two Ice Wrights tried to advance but dragon glass and iron tipped arrows kept them at bay.  More of the walking dead tried to advance on the humans to drive them back and then kill them.

The dead were brought down with a storm of arrows that pierced their bodies with multiple arrows quickly killing what should have already been dead.  The second death of rotting bodies and falling away bones.

The Ice Wright made a run for it.  It had gone thirty yards when an arrow hit it in the hamstring.  Its scream as it feel to the ground was hideous.  Bowen and Dalla rode forward and threw two javelins into the Wrights back pinning it to the ground as steam and slough ran off its body as it screamed and died.

The dead turned about and walked towards the forest a blizzard of arrows following them and killing many that had made it deep into the glen.

The battle was over.  Jon snow was exhausted.  His black leathers soaked in sweat.  His white hair plastered to his face and neck.  His purple eyes took in the victory.  The battle had not been long but he saw that all his forces were as soaked in sweat as he.  There would be no pursuit of the enemy.  He had in at least a small measure gotten revenge for his lost and slain brothers.  Mance and Dalla embraced and kissed in joy at the victory.

Jon did not celebrate.  They had surprised the enemy with their large supply of dragon glass weapons.  He doubted they would make the same mistake twice.  Still he had achieved his goals.  He had given his command revenge and a much needed victory against their implacable enemy.  This victory would make spirits soar among the Crows and Wildings hearts.  This victory would help draw the two desperate groups together.  They had shown the Ice King that they now had tactics and more importantly the weapons to give as good as they got. 

Jon had noticed that the Ice King was not decisive in his decisions.  He sought overwhelming odds and force.  Jon had now given the Ice King reasons to doubt.

//////////

Jon was relaxing in his chambers.  He sat at the round table and looked at this sword that he held up before him.  The blade was ablaze with the flames of Azor licking up and down its length.  The blade glowed red with the heat of flames radiating out from its core.  Jon was not sure but the binding of the magic from the land Asshai and the Valyrian steel seemed to be melding and strengthening as time went by.  The sword was definitely radiating hotter than before.  Jon knew of another reason why the sword glowed hotter.

The Ice King was much closer now.  He could feel him like a rancid sore pulsing in the North.  He knew the Ice King could feel him too.  Since his wives had left to fulfill their part of the tableau and convince the forces of Westeros who the true enemy is Jon had spent many hours staring into his sword.  He felt that his foe was doing the same with his sword.  Fire and Ice gazing at each other with inimical loathing and hate.  The swords and their owners knew their destinies were linked.  They would meet on the field of battle and one of them would die.  Jon knew it would be the Ice King.  It was his destiny to kill the Ice King and survive. 

Jon truly felt in the marrow of his bones that his victory was assured.  He knew he would meet his foe on the field of battle and it would be his sword that would deliver the fatal blow.

That morning he had met with Rickard Karstark who had arrived at the vanguard of his father’s advancing forces that were massing in the Gift fifteen miles from Castle Black.  The forces were rested and organized and ready to advance on the Wall.

Rickard had come to prepare the way.  Jon meet the man in his quarters whom he had met several times when he was younger.  When Jon greeted him he kissed his old friend on the cheek and then stepped back and pulled his cloak hood back.

Rickard gasped and backed up a step.  He had seen Rhaegar in his youth.  “What sorcery is this?!” 

Jon looked at him calmly and then pulled his sword from the scabbard on his.  The sword light up and blazed fiercely the flames shooting up almost three feet above the sword.  The sword in harmony with its master and blazing hot for its Master.

Rickard had backed up against the wall his hand on the pommel of his sword.

“You have nothing to fear Rickard.  I merely want complete honesty between us and the forces coming to aid the Night’s Watch.  The time for half-truths are over. 

“Are … are you Rhaegar reborn?  How is this possible?”

“I am the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark.”

Rickard was quiet looking at Jon for the longest time.  Finally he spoke.  “It all fits … how could I have not seen it.  I knew Eddard would never betray his oath to Caitlyn Stark.  Why?”

“Robert Baratheon would have demanded my death.  Eddard Stark the father of my heart did not want any more wars caused by his family”

Rickard looked at him again for a long moment.  “Yes.  I think Robert would have.  Your hair … your eyes?”

“I walked in the flames and I was transformed.  All the lies were burned away.  I will not live them for another minute” Jon told the scion of House Karstark.  What Jon was not telling the man was he was using this sudden revelation of his true parentage to throw the man slightly off his balance.  It would make him more tractable.

He went for the brass ring playing his now enhanced royal heritage.  “I am nephew of Daenerys Targaryen.  I am next in line to the Iron Throne.  She has deemed it seemly for the North to fully support the Night’s Watch.  She is upset and suspicious how you could not have supported us more.

Rickard started to get a little pale.  “I did all I was told! I fulfilled my duty.”

“But did you ever think to rise above your station and seek to truly fulfill your obligation.  Or did you do the least you could.”

The man knew Jon spoke the truth.  “Support me now and I will talk to the Queen.”

Jon was not really lying.  He was planning on talking to the Queen.  Just not about any of this since he was lying through his teeth.  He was sorry for having to do it but the realm required it.  He had come to understand his father was doing much the same thing. 

These were truly extraordinary times.  Karstark told Jon he would support Jon fully.  When Jon asked him to talk to his fellow Lords and get a start to planting the seeds of trust and friendship between the North and the Wildlings Rickard agreed.  The Queen thought that all the people of Westeros should stand truly united against their common foe.  Rickard went to one knee to pledge the full support of his House.  He would speak to the other Houses of the North.  Karstark asked if Jon would mention all this to the Queen Jon assured him he would.

They talked a few more minutes about Jon’s lineage as the Leader of Karstark came to grips with the many changes he had just been handed. 

“I will have you know that I have brought the Wildling to the South of the wall and promised them gift to live and settle in.”

The man stared at him his mouth open.  “Do you know no limits?!  Who gave you the right?” Karstark demanded.  He had just pledged his troth but he felt now like he was being taking advantage of. 

“Why you did friend of my father” Jon spoke still playing all his cards.  “By rights given to the Lord Commander by our ancestors I have total sovereignty of the gifts given to the Knight’s watch.”

“But why?” Karstark said hotly.

“Why, to save them of course.”

“But they are our sworn enemy.”

“Funny I have talked to them and not one them have sworn such an oath.”

The man sputtered.  “You know what I mean!  Again I ask why?”

“Because I needed troops to man the wall … troops you did not provide I might add.  I made this decision.  I made a decision necessary to save the realm.  Also, it was the right thing to do.  We and the Wildlings have a common foe.  A foe that means to kill us all.  The Wildlings will fight hard and well by our sides.  They desire what we desire.”

“What is that?”

“Why life of course.  A life for themselves and their children.  Anyways, after the war is over most will return to their lands beyond the Wall.  I hope to keep the gates open in the future.  We need to learn to live in peace and not war.  I grow tired of it.”

“Have you told your father?!”

“No. But he will accept my decision.”

“How do you know?!”

“When I tell my father that every man, woman and Child would have been killed he will see my reasoning and accept it.  Plus, they are excellent fighters.  We have been too greedy of our lands for too long.  I will propose to my father and to the merchants of all the trade this will open up.  It will create jobs and tax revenue.  Yes I think my father and the crown will like hearing that.”

“For eight thousand years we have fought and died warring against each other.  That is long enough.”

Karstark stared at Jon.  Jon could see the man calculating what his father’s reactions would be.  All knew of his father’s sense of justice and mercy.  How his father sought to defend all in his realm.  He even now protected the Direwolf, lion and wolf in his realm.  How could he turn his back on what were his people above the Wall.

“They will have to bend the knee to your father.”

“I think not.  Maybe in time if they chose but they do not follow our feudal system.”

“That is insane.  You know they must bend the knee!”

“Would you bend the knee to Tywin Lannister?  Lord Balon Greyjoy?”

“I would never bend the knee to such as them!”

“There you go.”

Rickard glared at Jon.  “That was most unkind of you.  Using my own words against me.”

“Come with me and meet the Wildling leaders.”  Karstark grumbled but in truth he was now interested in meeting these people he had been raised to think of as enemies.  Jon’s strange words had had a strange effect upon him.  He knew Eddard Stark would never eschew such a meeting. 

The meeting had been tense at first but Karstark soon warmed up to the leaders of the Wildlings.  He found them to be honorable and amazingly a lot like himself.  They had similar views, desires, and goals.

He was stiff with Mance Rayder for abandoning the watch but couldn’t say anything if the current Lord Commander had granted him amnesty.  Karstark liked the other leaders of the Free Folk.  He eyed Val and Karsi who were both comely and mighty warriors.  He talked with Tormund, Rattleshirt and Styr and saw that maybe they were not so bad after all.

Jon had left them.  Rickard had sent a rider out to bring in his Lords and Knights to meet and start planning with his new allies.  The man was already warming to being the ambassador between the North and lands above the Land.  It would bring much power to his house.  Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get on the Queen’s good side.  Jon had assured him that he would put in a good word.

Jon looked at his sword turning it slowly as he sat beside the table in the magically hexed area that did not burn with the sword’s heat.  It had been a good night and morning.  He had given the Ice King a resounding defeat and he had laid the foundation for the working together of the Free Folk and the Houses that pledge allegiance to his father.  He put the sword back into its scabbard. 

He got up from his table and went to the cupboard to fix himself a lite meal for lunch.  A smile crossed his face thinking how Melisandre was always so anxious to cook for him.  He was more than happy to take care of his own meals and clean up around their living quarters.  He could not understand how some of the other crow officers who had their own bedchambers could live like pigs in a sty and that was insulting pigs. 

They would not even take the energy to put their dishes and eating utensils back outside their door for the stewards to retrieve the next morning to clean.  He had seen soiled clothing draped everywhere, dirty dishes and glasses with papers strewn everywhere.  To Jon this just seemed to disrupt the feel of a room.  He was not a pig and he refused to live like one.

He and Melisandre still bickered over his wanting to clean and cook.  Ygritte had no such problem.  She would lean back on her chair’s two back legs and prop her feet up on the table top. If she had a mug of mead she would reach forward and pound it on the table.  “Feed me woman!  You wife is hungry!”

Melisandre would smile great big running around making their meals (even if they did not need to eat) and pour them fresh water and mead when Jon asked and Ygritte demanded with a cheeky smile.

Melisandre just ate it up.  She would get so docile and meek. Then they would take her to bed and pound the shit out of her as Ygritte now crowed.  Jon had become sorry he had every told his shorter wife that phrase though Melisandre would be screaming “pound my ass … nail it to the bed Jon!” or “slam fuck my hot pussy and pound the shit out of me Ygritte!”

It still amazed Jon how such a powerful person could get so submissive in their bed.  Ygritte told Jon Melisandre was a bottom.  Ygritte said he was too when she fucked Jon.  It was different with Jon.  Him being a man and they being women just sort of shunted him to the top position.  Jon asked Ygritte which she was “I’m always the top!  I only _let_ you be _top_!” she had crowed her chin jutted out and her chest puffed out showing off her small tits and tight rump.  _Yes_ Jon thought.  _Ygritte was definitely top dog in their family unit._

Jon reached for the handle to the cupboard.

Jon screamed in agony as searing pain filled his body.  It felt like blades of icy fire were pounded into his body with a sledgehammer.  Jon collapsed to his knees.  His wives were being attacked.  He screamed in pain and fear for his wives.  Jon staggered into the cupboard and bounced off.  The knives of agony felt like they were tearing him apart.  Jon knew that his wives would invoke a phoenix and merge into the comingled blood of their bodies and blood from the veins of the royals.  This would allow all to see and feel what they and the Phoenix sensed with its senses.

The pain passed.  Jon was gasping.  He was just recovering when again the freezing slicing pain pierced his body all over his back, neck and head.  His screams bounced off the walls reverberating into each other as more screams were ripped from his throat.  He did not remember falling to the ground.  He kicked over a chair and violently upset the table spilling the dish, glass and eating utensils on it onto the floor.

Again the pain passed but Jon was much weaker now.  He understood instinctively that something was attacking the Blood Phoenix from above and was passing it and looping back around to attack again.  He tried to get up but it was useless.

Again he was slammed into the floor with pain as he cried out and turned his head over as he violently vomited.  He was almost unconscious now.  He raged at himself for letting his wives go south to do “their duty”.  They were being **_killed_**!  The pain passed.  He knew it would return and his was helpless to save his wives.  He felt hot tears of shame roll down his cheeks.  He was a Stark and a Man and was supposed to protect his wives!

Jon felt the pain pass but he knew it would strike again.  He could feel the agony of his wives somehow.  They were taking the brunt of the attack and shielding everyone from the full devastation of the attack.  They could not take much more.  Again he screamed as another attack commenced and he felt though his wives that the Blood Phoenix was faltering.  He felt it that if it persisted so would his wives.  He gritted his teeth trying to will himself to not lose consciousness.  He tried to send what little strength he had left to his wife.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and he felt the Blood Phoenix slip away to safety.  His wives were still alive.  Something had saved them.  He had no idea what but he was thankful.  He rolled over onto his stomach.  He knew he was going to pass out and needed to get his mouth down in case he vomited again.  He did not want to aspirate.

///////////

It had been over three days since the attack.  He had been agitated needing to hear something from his wives.  He could only hope the lack of them reaching out to him was them recovering.  He knew that if they had died he would have felt it in his soul.  He was linked to them now and would feel their passing.  He had quickly recovered the next day.  His strength returned though it took another day before he could eat anything without feeling very ill.

He was riding the lift up to the top of the wall when he felt his wives reaching out to touch his mind.  They could not communicate with him with words or thoughts but he could feel their emotional state when they touched his mind thus.  He felt warmth and love spread throughout his body.  Their love for him burning through him like it always did when they touched his mind and spirit. 

Jon smiled knowing his wives had recovered.  He could feel their renewed health and vitality.  They could not communicate more to him than the sense of their wellbeing and their love for him at this great distance.  That was enough for Jon Snow. 

He also felt their elation.  He knew that could only mean that the South had been convinced.  Jon would have a massive army at his back.  He would have the weapons to fight the enemy.  He knew the war would be violent and severe but he would win.  He was Azor Ahai reborn.  He would repeat his victory.

His wives were so happy and he felt their longing for him.

He smiled evilly.  He would make sure to blister their asses and slap their faces, cunts and tits nice and hard like they liked when they had been bad and naughty.  And they had been most naughty making Jon give into their wishes.  He had been right.  He paused.  That was not quite right.  He had been a lot right he decided.  They had succeeded but their deaths had been close.  He would have to find out how they were saved and thank that person profusely. 

He then would take his wives and take them somewhere nice and private.  Like their bedroom!  They would need to be punished for almost getting their asses killed!  Then he would “pound the shit” out of them as Ygritte loved to say now.  He shook his head.  Gods that girl was a bonfire in bed.  She kept him and Melisandre on their toes which kept their sex life hot and spicy.

He arrived at the top of the wall.  The sun was setting into the west now.  The Wall casting oblong shadows over onto the haunted forest.  He still felt the Ice King’s minions in the forest but they had pulled back some distance.  He knew he was being watched but that was good.  He stood on the edge of the Wall gazing over the dark brooding trees.  He knew that nature felt it too.  The malevolent evil that festered and grew.

He had been happy with the skirmish.  It had not really been a battle.  The forces had been much too small for that.  Still Jon knew he had achieved an important victory.  He had shown the Ice King that the forces of man had weapons that could kill them now.  If only they had these weapons years ago when he first took his vows. It did not matter now.  The past could not be changed.

He had been half afraid the dead would reanimate.  He had not burned the corpses that day and waited a night before again going into the glade in the bright noon sun.  The dead were still there.   The magic of the dragon glass had indeed severed permanently the magic that had animated them.  They could now kill the enemy. 

The killing of three Ice Wrights had been most pleasing indeed.  From what his wives had told him the Ice King put his essence into those vile wraiths.  He must have felt their deaths.  Good.  Hopefully, this defeat would make him hesitate.  He wanted every minute.

Loads of dragon glass were being sent up and down the Wall.  They had fired off almost four thousand arrows in the skirmish.  They had been able to retrieve roughly half.  Many were lost and others had broken heads.  The dragon glass was fragile.  He would always need more dragon glass arrows.  He had had his best archers with him for the battle.  Other archers would have a much higher miss rate.  He needed a sea of arrows tipped with dragon glass.  His father was sending them in by the wagon full.  He had enough but he wanted more and more.  He would never have enough.  He wanted the sky painted with his dragon glass arrows.

He had hemp and tar tipped arrows to use too.  It would have to be enough.  He wished that they had more Valyrian steel.  It alone could withstand the freezing cold of the Ice Wright blades.  They would have to fight their enemy from a distance.

The only problem was he was not sure if he would be granted that opportunity.  If that was the Horn of Winter that hung from the Ice King’s neck then the Wall would be coming down.  He looked out at the darkening forest.  Could it be?  For the Ice King to attack he must surely think he had the Horn of Winter.  But was it the real thing?  Mance was sure he had found it years ago but it had turned out to be a mirage.  It was powerful magic just not what Mance had hoped it would be.  Thankfully, he had made that discovery and called off his assault. 

Mance did not want to risk his forces being annihilated trying to break the gates of the Wall.  The Ice King would have to do the same thing if he did not have the Horn.  The Ice King would be willing to make the sacrifice necessary to make that breach of the gates.  He had some surprises for him that would hopefully prevent that.

He turned to the other side of the Wall and looked south.  He saw another ten wagons coming up the King’s Road.  Seven of the wagons were filled with dragon glass and three with tar and pitch for fire arrows.  His father was doing all he could. 

The men of Westeros would make their stand at the Wall.  All was coming together.  Jon could not wait to greet his father and Queen.  Together they would defeat the Ice King.  Jon was not a vain man but he couldn’t help but wonder what songs they would sing of him in a century’s time.

He knew the title of one song already “You know nothing Jon Snow”.  Jon smiled at that.  It did have a ring to it.

 

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was not a happy camper as he walked—no stalked down the hall to the Small Council chamber.  He wanted to get into the Hand’s Chair.  There he could sulk and work his bruised ego and celebrate his just bad luck.  Tyrion had been so close so many times last night and his sword thrusts had missed the mark every time.  He was a master cocksman damnit!  He did not miss the mark!  Was he not the “Lion of Lannister?!” 

 _Damnit_!  _He had had help_!

He had been spying on the brood of hens that Olenna had brought with her from Highgarden.  They were supposedly to be handmaids for Olenna but the old fox did not need them.  They were all quite comely except for the Septa Nysterica.  She had pox marks on her face and was a little chubby but she definitely had a charm about her.  Whatever charms the septa had they seemed to work mighty well on her fellow hens.

Varys had told Tyrion chuckling that he should just forget the girls.  When he had asked why, Varys had brought up his first two fingers in a V to his lips and wiggled his tongue between them.  Varys informed Tyrion that Margaery had been fucking them for years only keeping her virtue intact for the House Tyrell.  Her virtue would then be doled out to some Lord or the other.  That had evidently gone out the door.  One of Varys new spies he had formed with all the coming and goings in Winterfell had been making reports.  The sparrow was only able to provide gossip but one never knew when a golden nugget would be found.  Varys informed Tyrion that the spy had seen Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell snooging in the corner of the kitchen.  Their hands shoved down the bodices gripping and massaging tits.  The two high princesses were grunting and groaning like sows in heat as they mauled each other breasts while trying to remove each other's tonsils with deep spearing tongues.  They would be standing  in the corner oblivious to the world as they pawed each other.  They would move to one  hand clutching the back of each other’s heads drawing hot sucking mouths tight.  Their tongues active in each other’s mouths like dueling snakes.

Tyrion had started squirming at all the sweet details.  He had of course asked for every detail to make sure he fully understood the dynamics of this relationship between the Princesses of two High Houses of Westeros.  It was his duty to know all after all.  Tyrion prided himself in being a meticulous man who would learn all he could.  it was his duty to serve his Queen well by learning all he could of this new dynamic between the Houses of the Rose and the Direwolf. 

Then the man had went to the Godswood to pray one evening.  He had been most shocked by what he had seen Varys reported.  The eunuch had then started to move on to other matters.

“Wait! Wait.  What did he see?!” Tyrion demanded.

“It really was of no import Tyrion.  Surely we should move on and discuss matters pertinent to matters of the realm.”

Tyrion had demanded in no uncertain terms that he needed to know to make his own judgements as to its importance to the realm.

Varys had smirked down at the Dwarf with a cocked eyebrow.  “My sparrow reported they were doing it on a pile of furs.  The women were on their sides doing sixty-nine wildly gobbling each other’s snatches.  Rather noisily it would seem.  Lady was sitting guard so the man could not get but so close.  He did report that they did then bring out a strap-on and spent several hours defiling each other in both their pussies and assholes.  They were quite kinky my sparrow reports.  Much lewdness and nasty sex was witnessed.  The women fucked like rabid weasels.

Tyrion’s eyes were glazed.  There was a small of trickle of drool coming out the left side of Tyrion’s mouth.  Varys had to snap his fingers to bring Tyrion back from his happy place.

Varys told Tyrion it was considered good luck to fuck before the eyes of the old gods.  Tyrion bet it was.  He remembered several spots of the Godswood that were heated by the hot thermals underneath.  He could just see the sweet debauchery.  If the hens were as nasty as Margaery, Tyrion had just died and gone to heaven.

The little vixens Olenna had brought with her were running around the Red Keep giggling and sneaking here and there.  They were so enticing to the horny dwarf.  Word had gotten out of their predilections and the chambermaids were almost fighting to be the ones to clean and straighten their large room every morning.  Normally, you had to badger the chambermaids to take on new responsibilities.  Not with the hens.  In fact the chambermaids were so anxious to assume their new responsiblities they were at the door to the bedchambers at night listening to all the wild screams of orgasm.  Tyrion had walked by them and they did not even pay him any attention.   _Curse them_!

All were hoping to get in some hot action.  It burned Tyrion up how the girls were nearly panting hoping to join the hens in their debauchery and they had a dwarf right beside them ready and willing to defile and debauch with them.  The damn chambermaids simply ignored him pressing their ears to the door with expressions of awe and raw wanton hunger.  

Tyrion had not at first believed the Tyrells’ audacity.  They had converted a small private chamber that Aegon III had used for mediation and praying.  It was a large room with an ached ceiling.  It had been converted to a bedroom with two large royal sized king sized beds that had been built side by side.  Word quickly spread how the beds were a total wreck in the morning.  The sheets kicked off and pillows strewn about on the floor.  Varys enjoyed giving Tyrion detailed reports of their nights of lesbian debauchery.  Tyrion both relished and hated Varys detailed reports of their festivities.  Varys did not have balls so he did not have to worry about getting blue balled.  _Curse him_!

Varys would smirk at the dwarf with their meetings they had in the Tower of the Hand early in the morning.  They used the time to compare notes and thoughts.  It was during this time that Varys would ask the dwarf if he wanted a debrief on the ‘hens’ and their nocturnal pursuits.  Tyrion knew he should tell the eunuch that he was a stronger man than that.  There was only one problem with that.  He was not that stronger man.  Sometimes he had to beg the man for the damn report.  _Curse the damn eunuch_!

Tyrion knew there must be spy holes that Varys was using to get all the juicy details of the hens nocturnal debauchery.  Now the hens had sunk their claws and beaks into the maid staff it was being reported.  The damn maids needed no persuasion.  Varys enjoyed reporting to Tyrion how the maids nearly ripped their outfits to get naked to be consumed.  “And I do mean consumed Tyrion” Varys had told the dwarf.  “It is like they are some breed of man … or should I saw woman eating hens.  They totally fuck the maid staff to exhaustion.  You should see them all spread akimbo on those beds soaked wet the cum and sweat.  The poor lasses exhausted with red worn out pussies and assholes.  The poor girls and young women are so groggy as they clean the 'hens' quarters.  it is hard to clean when you are constantly being thrown down on said bed again to be fucked to screaming wildly jackknifing orgasms.  Those hens sure have stamina.  i admire them in fact” Varys told Tyrion with a straight face.  

Tyrion had a hard time walking after hearing those reports.  _Curse Varys_!

Tyrion had to have them.  He was a damn good looking dwarf after all.  Tyrion had tried flattery and giving the Hens pretty baubles to see if any of them might part their legs for him.  All the damn hens did was laugh in a girlish way, giggle and twitter all breathless fanning themselves.  They batted their eyelashes so cutely.  They turned to expose their necks.  He thought a few times he might have a nibble on his lure but they would in the end leave him holding hands and leaning into each other.  He would feel his manhood jump seeing one or the other nibbling on an ear shell or licking a pulse point as they disappeared down the hall.  _Curse them_!

He decided to change tact.  Maybe if he couldn’t pork them literally maybe he could join them as a lecherous dwarf voyeur.  It was worth a shot!

He had spent several days talking to the girls in general and Elinor and Megga specifically.  They were obviously the leaders of the hens without Margaery around to lay claim of the lead hen.  Elinor was the youngest at having just turned seventeen but she definitely was the leader.  Tyrion had a hard time talking to the girl with her breast nearly spilling out her low cut bodices.  His eyes nearly bulging out his head as his thoughts went into a lust addled loop.  Elinor would twist and turn innocently (not!) to show off her ample wares.

Yesterday he was talking to the girls in his room.  He was officially getting information on Tyrell’s production of roses.  It was important to the realm that Tyrion collect such information.  Megga was sitting on Elinor’s lap leaning back into the teen.  They had started in separate chairs but that did not last long.  Tyrion was squirming as the eighteen year nibbled on Elinor’s throat and Elinor was running her hands all over the small woman palming her small breast while looking at Tyrion with impish eyes.  She knew his cock was raging.  _Curse them_!

“I have a most immodest—I mean modest proposal for you Elinor.”

“What is that Tyrion?” followed by a cute giggle.  Elinor saw the dwarf’s eyes on her bosom spilling out her low cut bodice.

“I want to watch you and your cousins and friends make love tonight.”

“Ohhh!  I’m scandalized” Elinor made a show of fanning herself.  “You have given me the vapors.”  She acted scandalized.  Tyrion rolled his eyes at the show.  “How dare you imply that I’m burying my face in Megga, Alla, Alysanne, Alyce, Taena, Meredyth and Nysterica’s pussies each and every night.  That I am swallowing mouthful after mouthful of hot sweet girl cum.  I would never shove my tongue up their spasming assholes.  I would never slam fuck their sweet quims and buttholes with my, ahhhh, uummmm supposed large assortment of toys.  How dare you accuse me of those unnatural actions?  I would never fuck them bowlegged each night … or is that them fucking me bowlegged?  Hummmmm?  Maybe both.” the teenager hummed again tapping her chin in thoughtful repose.

Megga merely giggled and wiggled back into Elinor.  She sucked on Elinor’s earlobe as the brown haired beauty moaned loudly.

Tyrion watched this all with eyes large and lust addled.  _Curse them_!

“I’ll pay you two hundred gold dragons.”

“Make it three hundred and we will use our strap-ons and do DP, TP, ATM and A2P for you. Throw in another fifty gold dragons and we will add fisting.  That is fisting in both our pussies and tight hot assholes.  (Tyrion had nearly fainted in pure happiness at that)  Add fifty more gold dragons to the kitty and we will do double anal and vag with our strap-ons.  Not that we don’t do that all the time anyways but a flock of hens needs some secrets just for us.  Don’t you agree Tyrion?”  She tilted her head and batted her long eyelashes at Tyrion.

She had to wave her hand in front of Tyrion’s eyes up and down as he had went to a very beautiful place.

“Tyrion, Tyrion, Tyrion.”

“Deal!”

“Sweet.”

They left him then as he jumped up and down all around his room.  “Yes! Yes! Yes!  Oh thank you gods that I don’t believe in.”

That evening after the dinner meal hour he had a happy skip in his step as he walked the hallways to the Hen’s Nest as it had come to call it.

He knocked on their door rocking from foot to foot.  The door was opened and his mouth fell open.  Elinor’s hot ripe body was totally nude.  Her large breast swaying on her chest her nipples engorged and pointing at Tyrion.  He looked between her legs (being short had its advantages) and saw that all seven of the other teenage girls and young women all naked and giggling looking at him.  They were all obviously aroused with swollen shaved twats and engorged labia lips and rock hard nipples.  Septa Nysterica and Lady Taena Merryweather had on large strap-on cocks that they were stroking with a lewd light in their eyes.

 _Thank you Thank you oh sweet gods_! Tyrion thought to himself starting to move over the threshold.  _Maybe I will start believing in you_!”

“Ahem.”

Tyrion’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

 _NO_! _NO_! No!No!No!  _How could this be_!

Tyrion turned his head and saw Oleanna smirking at him.

“Come with me Tyrion.  I think we need to talk about getting your rocks off with someone other than my cousins, niece and daughters of close friends of the family.”

“Olenna!” Tyrion whined.  He stomped his feet in frustration.

“Auntie!” the girls whined too.  Elinor spoke for the hens.  “We want to fuck in front of him … we were going to charge him—but but … we will even do it for _free_!  It would be fun to fuck for the lecherous dwarf.  He really, really wants to watch us do the nasty Auntie.  He really wants to watch the septa pound our pussies and assholes like only she can.  She gets so fucking hot and aroused fucking for any audience.  _Pllleeasseeeee_!  Please Auntie!”

Normally, Tyrion might have been touched by the endearments of the hot teenagers for his rival but not now.  He was so close!  Tyrion started to edge towards the doorway.  “You heard them Olenna.  I am promoting peace and harmony between our houses Olenna.  It is my duty.  You know the acrimony between House Tyrell and Lannister.  This is my attempts to start to set things right between our houses.”  He edged closer to the door.  Once inside he could slam the door in Olenna’s face.  “Let me start the healing process tonight.  It is the least I can do.”

The elder of House Tyrell moved forward with surprising speed and gripped Tyrion’s ear and twisted it.

“Owwchhhh!” Tyrion whined as he was dragged back down the hall towards Olenna’s bedchamber.

 _Curse her_!

Tyrion was dragged down to Olenna’s room as he pouted and kicked at her.  She was able to dodge him easily. When had she gotten so fast!  _Curse her_!  Olenna reached her doorway and threw it open and with her grip on Tyrion’s ear draged him into her room.  The dwarf whining and kicking out at his tormentor the whole time.  The elder dodging his kicks while maintaining her grip on the dwarf’s ear.  She released her grip on his ear shoving Tyrion forward with again surprising strength.

“Tyrion.  You have all the brothels of King’s Landing to satisfy your deviant desires.  Why do have to choose my family and close family friend’s daughters to supply your kicks and get those little onions off.”

“But Olenna they want to!  And they are so hot and randy.  We all know that the moths and sparrows are fighting to get front seats in the peep holes that now line that room. _Its not fair_!  The fuckers won’t let me take any of their peep holes and the damn spy holes are too high for _me_!” the dwarf whined.

“Go to your favorite whores Chataya and Alayaya or the Greendoor.  There is the Deviant’s Playground that would be happy to setup the same scenario that you desire with Margaery’s hens.”

“That is not fair Olenna.  Everyone knows you are banging the stewards, cooks, stable hands and others.  And lately rumor has it that you are lowering your face into squealing girl’s muffs and sucking them off.”

Olenna blushed a little to hear it so truthfully laid out.

“If you want some hot Tyrell pussy Tyrion I am right in front of you.  You can fuck me.  I give awesome head.  I will suck your dickhead so hard you will think I am sucking it down my throat.  Then I will take your cock down my throat.”  Olenna stared into Tyrion’s eyes.  Tyrion saw that the old crone was totally serious.  She was offering to let Tyrion bang her.

Tyrion blanched.  He couldn’t stop himself.  Olenna was a septuagenarian.  _She was old_!  He knew his eyes were large saucers.  He found the idea … well—revolting!  He wanted young hens not an old gizzard broken down worn out … _better to stop that train of thought_ … He gulped seeing the Tyrell furiously glaring at him.  If looks could kill Tyrion would not be six feet under but twelve!

“I thought as much” Tyrion heard anger in her voice.  He also heard hurt.  Tyrion squirmed.  He did not want to hurt his nemesis.  Her eyes were flinging Valyrian daggers at his sweet personage.  Her fingers twitched with the desire to strangle said dwarf.  Tyrion took a step back eyeing the door.  He was a lover not a fighter!

Tyrion looked at the woman.  Tyrion gulped at the murderous fire in Olenna’s eyes.  He looked at her more closely and more critically.  She had snow white hair that she no longer wore in a bun.  It now flowed down over her shoulders and it did seem fuller of body and had a luster to it.  He remembered her stooped over and using a cane.  Now she walked with a straight back and almost lively step.  Her face he swore was not quite as lined.  She did have flaring hips still and her bosom was not that bad.  I mean breast are breast … his thoughts drifted on how to repair the situation …

“Too late Tyrion.  Your face and body betrayed you!  Get out of my room.  I have heard you are quite endowed.  I could have taken your cock down my throat and deep throat fuck you till your cock spurted hard into my tummy.  Then you could have fucked my sweet still tight wet pussy and up my ass as I did lewd ATM and A2P for you, you fucking bigot.  I may be old but I am still hot in bed.  Just ask all the young men and boys I fuck to exhaustion.  Ask all the girls I make scream all night.”

“I. Am. A. Great. Fuck. _Tyrion_.”

“But Olenna.  I was thinking about the grain shipments—“

“Leave.  And stay the fuck away from my hens!”

Tyrion left in a huff.  _Curse her_!

Mumbling and grumbling Tyrion had stomped down to the kitchen and devoured some breast.  The damn fucking chicken tasted damn good.  He had wanted another kind of breast damnit!  The kind that groaned gutturally and squealed.  Tyrion stuffed one kind of breast down his gullet thinking of another.  Then he stomped back to his quarters.  He opened the door and slammed it shut.

“Ho ho ho Tyrion.  Been striking out I hear!  You’re a real smooth operator you sawed off runt.”

Tyrion stared aghast.  Bronn and Shae were in his room with big smirks on their faces.  Shae of course was in a thin dress that left nothing to the imagination.  In his worked up state that was the last thing he needed!  He tried to act obtuse. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh you mean you trying to get a peep show with Margaery’s hens” Bronn hooted.

Shae saddled closer to Tyrion and performed her ingénue show.  How could a whore move so innocently and blatantly sexual at the same time Tyrion wondered yet again?  “Yes my sweet Lion of Lannister.  The teenagers were denied you and then you blew it with Olenna Redwyne.  Or should I say you blew getting blown.  I hear she does deep throat almost as good as me.”

“That is a lie!  A heinous lie meant to cast aspersions on the Lion of Lannister!  I had to fight off her ravenous advances.  She’s an animal!”

“Tweet tweet tweet tweet! … The sparrows say otherwise” Shae sing-songed to Tyrion.  She had a shit eating grin on her face.

“Why the hell are they tweeting to you two so damn fucking fast?!”

“We pay Varys good gold coin to keep track of you dwarf!” Bronn crowed.

“That is my money godsdamnit!  That is so unfucking fair!” Tyrion bellowed.

“Yeah.  We know.  Sweet isn’t it” Bronn chuckled.

 _Curse them_!

“Lies! Lies I tell you.  I had to use my martial arts skills to fight off Olenna!  She was ravenous for my sweet dwarf meat!”

“Ohhhh _puuhhlleezzeeee_ Tyrion” Shae groused.

“You can’t fight worth a shit Tyrion.  A slug has more acumen for fighting.  You have the skills and senses of a sluggard” Bronn told the Dwarf earnestly.

“Bullshit!  I have the ears of a fox.  The eyes of an eagle.  I sense my surroundings like an eight eyed spider.  I am—wwhwattttt?!” Tyrion cried toppling to the ground and landing hard on his face.  He had not seen Shae step up beside him and trip him.

Tyrion rose back up rubbing his forehead.  “I’ll get you for that!  I will use the style of the Tiger (he began grunting and swiping at Shae with clawed hands; Shae merely raised an eyebrow).  I know the snake (Tyrion got on the floor and did something vaguely obscene with his kicking legs and thrashing arms while his body undulated like something unholy - he got back up) whoa I’m a little dizzy.”

The dwarf shook his head clearing the cobwebs.  “But my favorite is the praying mantis.”  He pulled his forearms up to rest against his upper arms and cupped his hands striking out like said insect.  He advanced on Shae making snapping motions at her with his cocked arms.  He made hissing sounds. 

Shae reached out and put her hand on Tyrion’s forehead holding him back effortlessly.  Tyrion hissed striking out with his arms but falling miserably short.  Tyrion rolled his eyes up and looked at Shae’s hand holding him back.  He grinned and went to strike the arm restraining him.  In a flash the arm was pulled back and Tyrion went careening back down to the floor.

He thrashed and gnashed his teeth before rising up again.  “Damnit!  That is no fair!  I’m a savage damnit!”

Bronn barked “Give it up runt.  You are not a fighter but a lover.  Right?”

Bronn came over and slapped him hard on his back staggering the dwarf.  “Man, only you Tyrion could blow it with women sixty plus years difference in age.  You are the lion that could _almost_ roar!” Bronn laughed so hard he nearly folded over. 

Shae had sat down in his special chair in front of the fire.  Tyrion came over to her and glared up at her.  He really wanted to sit in his chair.

Shae patted her lap. “Come and sit on my lap and let Shae comfort you Tyrion.  I’m much better than any teenager or old woman.”

“I have had a bad day Shae.”

“Tonight is your lucky night Tyrion.  Bronn is going to watch as you fuck me with your large cock my Lion of Lannister” Shae purred to the dwarf.

“Shae shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my gods damned chair!”

SLAP!

Tyrion’s head rocked to the side.

Shae stomped out of the room.  Bronn was looking at the dwarf with a look of commensuration. 

“Man.  Your luck is simply terrible tonight my dear dwarf.  She really was going to fuck you and then I was going to join in and we could DP the little hussy” Bronn told the dwarf coming over to pat him on the shoulder.  He turned around and left quietly.

 _Curse me_!

In a pique of anger Tyrion kicked the air in front of the Small Council chambers.  He fumed and threw a temper tantrum since there was no one around to ridicule him for it.  A minute later he was tuckered out.  Tyrion turned and entered the Small Council chamber.

//////////

It had been a week since the “Great Debacle of Hens” or “Night of the Curses” as Tyrion called it now.  It had been a chilly few days after that night with Olenna and Shae.  He had been sure to be nice, quiet and meek around the two women. 

He gave Shae a nice necklace with little interlocked “Hands” shaped like the pendant of the “Hand”.  Shae liked little pretty trinkets.  She had asked him to put it around her neck.  Of course the bonus of two hundred gold crowns to Shae had not hurt.  Bronn had whined and bitched till he got a hundred gold crowns so all was good on that front. 

With Olenna he demurred like a beaten cur and whimpered under her withering tongue for the first few days as the Tyrell worked the bile out of her system.  Each insult lancing the wound to her ego that little bit more.  Olenna firing off barbs off like arrows.  “What do you call a poor dwarf? Short changed” “Why shouldn't you hire a dwarf chef? The steaks are too high.”  “What do you call a party with a hundred dwarves? A little get together.”  “Make little things count … teach a dwarf math.”  “Did you hear about the dwarf that got pick pocketed … how could anyone stoop so low.”  The jokes were truly horrible but Tyrion held his tongue.  He deserved it.

 _She had just come out of left field damnit_!  Anyone would have been nonplussed by that sudden offer!  He was only human damnit!

He had begun negotiations again with Elinor.  That was too good to pass up and Olenna was taking a trip to Dragonstone to make sure that the production of dragon glass was still running at full speed.  Time was running out and the Queen was insistent on making as much as possible and getting it up the King’s Highway or by ship.

If it turned out to be a protracted war then those weapons would be needed.  The Queen was sending daily ravens back to King’s Landing letting Tyrion, Olenna and the rest of the remaining Small Council of the progress of the war effort. 

Tyrion knew that Olenna’s visit to Dragonstone would be the perfect time to watch the “Isle of Lesbos” as he now called his night of future debauchery.  The fact that Elinor had put in the stipulation “No touching!” and “Keep your jizz on yourself!” had been little thrill kills but he adjusted.

Then came the sticker shock.  “Six hundred crowns!  That’s highway robbery!”

“The stakes have been upped Tyrion.  It is much more dangerous for us now.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes.  Olenna was like a toothless tiger with her hens.

“You seem pretty okay to me Elinor.  I don’t see any marks on you.”

“We were most distraught.  We nearly died from the vapors” the girl said fanning herself with a painted folding fan from Yi Ti a bit dramatically. 

“Too make it up to us for her heinous actions she has installed eyelets on the walls and crossbeams and gave us quick release chains and locks.  We have been given new floggers and cattails.  She also had built these really neat iron tubes that can be assembled in all these neat positions.  It is so fucking hot.”

Tyrion’s eyes bulged with the kinkiness of it all.

“Nysterica’s training as a Septa comes in handy.  She makes a great Inquisitor.  Last night she had Megga and Alla chained to the wall.  She had Alysanne, Taena and Alyce hanging from chains from the crossbeams.  Their ankles locked in iron ankle bars.  Meredyth and I were in seats made from the iron bar set with our arms and legs anchored out in place.  She constructed it in such a way as we were leaned back our charms open to her flogger, cattail and … (she shivered in supposed fear) candle of dripping hot wax …”

Tyrion saw Elinor’s eyes go glassy. “Gods she can use that cattail.”  Elinor shivered.  “The way she windmills her arm when using the flogger.  She used hot wax on Meredyth and me to ‘ _make_ ’ us confess our sins.  We screamed in pleasure—uuhhh ... I mean in agony watching those drops of hot wax fall on bellies, tits and wet cunts.  Gods we screamed in raw pleasure—damnit—I mean searing pain.”

“And you mentioned marks Tyrion.  I assure you when you see my naked body it is covered with marks and bruises from our hot kinky sex.”

Tyrion’s cock was about to explode _damnit_!

“We held strong until she used her flogger to pound the cooled melted wax off our bodies.  _Gods that wax felt so good hitting my nipples and clit”_ Elinor spoke in a faraway voice.

Elinor looked at Tyrion.  “That is worth six hundred crowns isn’t it?”

“YESSS!”

Tyrion had had to take matters into his own hands after that.  Damn that hussy was good.  She had a real gift for the spoken word.  She was a born orator.

Now all seemed to be back to normal.  Tyrion was thankful.

Varys and Olenna’s network of spies were focused now on Casterly Rock and the Iron Islands.  No one trusted Tywin Lannister most of all his son.  He may not be plotting for the throne but the man never missed a chance to create mischief and seek to further the aims of his House.  Tyrion knew all too well the lengths his father would go to seek and curry favor.

Tyrion still considered it a great dishonor on his house what happened the day that Daenerys Targaryen’s father was killed.  That had been deserved and even necessary but he knew what happened to Rhaegar’s wife and children had been a crime against both gods and man.  Tyrion shuddered still thinking of the savagery of their death.

His father still proclaimed his innocence.  Maybe he had not directly ordered it but Tyrion would always be convinced his father had spoken in such a way that Gregor Clegane knew exactly what he was supposed to do that night.  Gods the brutality of it still shocked Tyrion and he was a jaded and dissipated soul.

Tyrion had many grudges with his father on a personal level.  This was one on the societal level.  His father was a detriment to the wellbeing of Westeros.  But Tyrion knew his father was a wily old fox.  He would always have an air of plausible deniability surrounding him.

Fortunately, the realm did not have that issue with the Iron Islands.  They were open about their desires and willingness to defy the Iron Throne.  They were brave and bold and very, very stupid.

Why they insisted on their Iron Price and Salt Wives was beyond Tyrion.  He had received by raven the news of the treachery of House Frey and Bolton.  Tyrion chuckled.  They had no idea the deep shit they were in.  They would be annihilated.

Olenna chose that moment to come into the Small Council chambers.  She was followed closely by a beautiful blond haired lass with a tight big ass and high orange sized firm breast.  The girl followed behind Olenna closely.  The look on the teen’s face told Tyrion she was completely enamored with the Tyrell. 

Olenna tended to arrive early to organize her papers.  Papers that the pretty young clerk was holding to her bosom.  Olenna sat down slowly and wiggled to get her ass comfortable.  The girl put the papers on the table and beamed down at Olenna.  Olenna smiled up at the girl and fingered the binders.  Olenna made a show of “accidentally” pushing a folder off the table in slow motion.  The folder opened and papers spread out on the floor.

Olenna acted like she was shocked that the folder had somehow fell off the table top.  “Be a dear Jasline and pick that up for me would you please?”  Olenna locked eyes with Tyrion.  She then turned to look at Jasline who smiled a beaming loving smile at her employer.

The pretty buxom blond still a teen of about seventeen slowly turned around so her ass was facing the Tyrell.  The girl looked back at Olenna to make sure that Olenna was looking at her shapely ass.  Jasline slowly bent down in such a way as to throw her rump out at Olenna.  Olenna now moved her sight back to Tyrion.  She kept eye contact with Tyrion.  Olenna slowly ran her fingers into the girl’s ass cleft and stroked it sensually.  Up and down Olenna worked her fingers into the beauty’s ass cleft and stroked sensually.  The fingers sliding down the curve of the girl's rump working in deep to run up and down Jasline's ass cleft again and again. 

The girl gasped and fumbled trying to pick up the papers scattered on the floor.  The girl’s legs were starting to tremble.  Whimpers of clotted need cawed out the girl’s throat.  Her ass pressing back into the fingers that slow and sensually stroked the depths of the girl’s ass cleft and now focused on her rosebud Tyrion could see.

He could not help but stare at the hot display of lesbian affectations.  Tyrion knew it was meant to addle his mind and damnit it was working!  Really well!  Going by the girls mewls and whinnies maybe this was not all for show meant to rile Tyrion.

“Ooohhhhhhhh … unnnggg yeessss baby … you’re making me so wet for you again unngggg” the girl whimpered as Olenna ran her hand down and stroked the girl’s camel toe.  The girl shuddered and moaned louder.  “Oh Olenna I need to suck you off _soooooo_ bad!  Your cunt is so fucking sweet!”  Olenna then smacked the girl’s ass hard making the girl squeal.  Jasline instead of jumping back shoved her ass closer to Olenna who now rubbed the offended ass cheek.   The girl was moaning loudly and Tyrion had a raging boner!

“You can give me the folder now Jasline” Olenna softly intoned.  She removed her hand from the teenager’s ass.  The teenager could focus now and picked up the papers.  She rose up looking sultry at her benefactor.  The girl whimpered and looked back and shook her voluptuous ass again hoping for more.  “Jasline be a good girl and I will let you ride my face again as I suck you off again and again.”

The girl squealed again and clumsily shoved the papers to Olenna in her excitement.  Tyrion thought the girl was damn near swooning for Olenna.  Tyrion remembered looking at Tysha like that.  The girl was in love with Olenna.  What Tyrion saw was no act.  “Give me a kiss baby and be off to my chambers” Olenna told the girl.

The girl eagerly bent her head down and they snogged fiercely for a long minute their cheeks showing active tongues surging from mouth to mouth.  The kiss finally broke and sweet Jasline staggered away to the door and paused “I can’t wait to suck you off and drink you sweet cum Auntie … gods I love sucking off you sweet cunt!”

The girl was gone and Tyrion could barely sit still.

“Yes indeed Tyrion.  I am a great fuck to those with an open mind and heart.  I fucked her and Nathaleya half the night last night.  I must say I am becoming quite _addicted_ to pussy” and the elder Hen chuckled at her own humor.  “But I will never say ‘no’ to an orgasm from a good cocksman.”

Tyrion bowed his head to Olenna.  Game. Set. Match.  He wondered if she knew that Jasline and probably Nathaleya were in love with her.  He was surprised Olenna had it in her.  To make these girls fall so hard for her Olenna was doing more than fucking their brains out.  She must be treating them nice and lovingly.  Tyrion shook his head.  Who would have thought the old coot capable of true affection?

“So what were you reviewing in that devious mind of yours.”

Tyrion went over his thoughts on his father and his stratagems for the future.

Olenna considered.  “Yes.  Your father is opportunistic but cautious.  I think he will wait and see how the winds of war blow.”

“Yes I believe you are right.  My father likes picking the winner’s side and will wait until it is clearly evident on whose side to cast his lot.  Daenerys father learned that lesson with his life.”

“Are you saying he will side with the Frey’s and the Bolton’s?”

Tyrion considered it.  It was shameful that he had too.  “No.  My father is grasping and calculating but he would not side with the Ice King.  He prefers his advisories to be human.  He will create mischief though if Daenerys comes out of the war weakened.”

“That won’t happen.”

“How can you be sure?  We are facing a foe who will stop at nothing for our defeat.”

“Because I have total and complete faith in our Queen.  She and _Eddard_ will prevail.”

There it was again.  That note of longing of when she speaks of Eddard Stark.  Who would of thought such a player of the Game of Thrones would find Eddard so attractive.  But then again, Eddard had shown a hidden talent.

They discussed the Iron Islands.  They both agreed that they were a more obvious outright danger.  They had always chaffed at the changing times.  They still fiercely believed that they should again have a king and be allowed to freely follow their old ways.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if they would do their “Iron Price” only among themselves” Olenna mused.

“That wouldn’t be much fun Olenna.  Anyways, their islands are too poor in resources for that to work.  They refuse to integrate into the other economies of Westeros and therefore are unable to partake of the trade and revenue being generated.”

“Do you think they will make mischief?”

“No, my father has his fleets primed and ready to move out a day’s notice.  The Queen set the fire underneath his ass.  He is aggressively patrolling the west coast of Westeros and sending small flotillas out to patrol close into the Iron Islands.”

“Yes.  They would see that.  The Iron Islanders are brave and stupid but not that stupid.  They would have to fight through the blockades before they could even attempt to launch raiding parties.  Also, the Queen bloodied their noses pretty badly at Lundenberry South of Three Towers.  It was a decisive defeat.”

Olenna chuckled “Yes I concur.  I can only image what her dragons must be like in battle when you have no defense against them.  Without siege weapons like scorpions or Knights with long iron tipped lances who would probably scorched to slag before they could reach the dragons then nothing can long stand against them.

They concurred that the Iron Islands for now would lick their wounds and bid their time.  They would sally forth again they were sure of not having fleets breathing down their backs.  That would not be today or tomorrow.

They again discussed the raven from two days ago from the Queen.  They were extremely pleased to read a message in her hand.  Barristan had written them for three previous days.  He had explained the meeting of the witches of Asshai and how they had given all a shocking and vivid reveal of the Ice King.  The Blood Phoenix had nearly been slain and taking the witches, their Queen and Arya with it.  Maybe many of the men blood linked to the witches and Phoenix would have perished.

The Queen had now recovered and told of the harrowing events that had incapacitated her and Arya.  They easily caught Daenerys focus on the health and wellbeing of her “royal hostage”.  The love she felt for Arya was so obvious to them in her writings. 

The Queen then revealed to them her reveal to the Great Houses of her Game of Thrones along with Eddard to get them to march North on the supposed sedition of the North.  There had been some barking and yipping but the events with the Blood Phoenix had greatly squashed any rancor and Oberyn had come to Queen’s aid and worked to unite the South with the North.

The united forces of Westeros would now confront the Ice King.

The reduced Small Council was quiet.  The land had mobilized for war and not much was pressing or needed quick tending.  Tyrion and Olenna were working with the Master of Laws Micud Caudill and Master of Coin Vedad Softic to take full advantage of the offer from the Iron Bank for Arya’s services.  They planned to ask for even more concessions and raise the percentages that would be asked for.  This was a godsend and they would take full advantage of it.

They were still “hearing supplications”.  Gods they wondered how Daenerys handled some of the more inane ones.  They asked for any to delay if possible for the Queen’s return.  They made it clear they would be harsh.  This put most off.  With outright matters of dispensing the Queen’s justice on what they still called 'Day of the Queen's Justice' they rendered their rulings on criminal matters and sentencing.  They tried to use the standards that Daenerys used.  To judge from all sides and to give the sentence necessary but always err on the side of mercy and leniency.  This was first time offenders.  The Queen was much harsher on repeat offenders.

They went over the reports from the great houses.  They had been focused greatly over the last eight months on the mobilization of the Houses to march north.  Now they were back to more mundane matters of concerns and needs of the provinces.  The outflows of resources to meet those needs and the income from taxes. Finally, they were in sync.  The realm was no longer going into greater and greater debt. 

The reports from Dorne continued to shine.  Tyrion remarked that it seemed that half the royal women of the new upcoming generation were gay.

“Is that a problem?”

“No.  I just wanted to celebrate in this rise of lesbian love and show my support by observing it so I can properly defend their behavior, but, _nooooooo_ , someone thwarts my efforts.”

“You truly have not shame do you.”

“I will never let shame and decorum keep me from getting my rocks off!”

Olenna laughed and Tyrion felt that hopefully, maybe, the rancor from the night of the “Great Debacle” was past them now.

The next morning Tyrion went to the courtyard to see Olenna off.  He smiled at her sweetly as she got in the royal carriage she had ridden to King’s Landing in from Highgarden.  A moment later from the door to the King’s Keep Jasline and a beautiful auburn haired lass with large breast he assumed was Nathaleya emerged.  They had big smiles on their faces.  They hurried to the carriage and entered it.  The door was resoundingly shut.

Tyrion fumed at that.  Does that old hussy never stop!  She was a fucking nymphomaniac.  He actually admired her but would never admit it.

To take his mind off his ire he focused on the royal carriage of Olenna Redwyne.  It was a lovely piece of construction.  Just as the hens of Tyrell were equally beautiful.  Gods, if he had to die soon let it be after the night of kinky lesbian debauchery he was about to witness.  _Thank you sweet gods_.  He looked in the royal carriage as he watched the girls get settled in with their — _ahem_ — employer.  They were on each side of Olenna pressing their young tight bodies into Olenna’s as she absently stroked Nathaleya ample cleavage spilling out her bodice.

Olenna was leaning in both directions gently kissing fluttering eyelids and throats Tyrion knew they young beautiful lasses were cawing in primal want and need.  Olenna gently stroked the radiant teen’s faces with her fingertips.  The girls pressing their cheeks into the gently caressing fingers.  Olenna traced their lips and eyes as the girls clearly whimpered.  Olenna ran her long fingers through their hair that she let run through her fingers and slowly cascade down like waterfalls of blond and auburn.

The girls looked at Olenna with pure love in their eyes.  The old fox had them totally in her spell.

Olenna said something and both girls stood up in a flash and excitedly started to strip.  Their hands flying and Tyrion knew buttons were flying too in their haste to divest themselves of their dresses and small clothes.  The speed of their clothes coming off was amazing to behold.  Tyrion was memorized at these ravishing beautiful vixens so hungrily stripping for Olenna.  The teenagers looked at each other with love but that love glowed like the sun when they stared down at Olenna with open love and lust.  The dwarf saw pieces of dresses flying and then small clothes hit the window to fall down.  Tyrion saw the sincerity in the girl’s motions.  They obviously desired Olenna’s body greatly.  Gods the sex in that carriage was going to be incendiary!

 _What the hell did that prune have_ _in her couchie_! Tyrion groused to himself.  Both of the beautiful teenagers were as nude as their name day now.  Gods they were so hot! Tyrion thought to himself.  Nathaleya leaned forward cupping her large full breast holding them out with a lust filled gaze on her face.  She stared at Olenna with obvious full blown love.  Her eyes literally throbbed with the need to be ravished by the elderly Tyrell.

Olenna tilted her head forward her hands coming up to grip the girl’s womanly hips.  Her mouth opened wide and sucked the nearest nipple deep into her mouth and sucked hard.  The dwarf’s sharp eyesight saw Olenna’s cheeks dimple with her voracious sucks.  Tyrion could not hear but the girl was obviously squealing her head thrashing.  Her face filled with ecstasy.  The teen jammed her breast harder into the Tyrell’s mouth as Olenna sucked fiercely on the thick nipple jammed deep into her mouth.

Olenna started to move her head right and left and used her grip on the girl’s hips to draw Nathaleya closer.  She tried to suck the girl’s nipples down her throat.  The girl had to be screaming now in pleasure judging by her twisted face and convulsing body.  Olenna with a vacuum suck pulled her head back till the Nathaleya’s nipple plopped out her mouth.  Olenna’s head dove in sucking the other nipple deep into her mouth.  Tyrion saw Olenna looking up as she deep throat sucked on the turgid nipple making the girl obviously scream in pleasure.

 _Damn her fucking eyes_ Tyrion growled trying to hide his tented trousers.  He had noticed Olenna rising up slightly several times and suddenly her head slammed back into the panel of the carriage.  He had lost track of Jasline but he knew where she was now.  Between Olenna’s legs with her face buried in her dripping snatch!

Olenna’s hands were now reaching down and jerking forward.  Olenna’s body jolted with hard pleasure.  Nathaleya had stepped up on the sitting bench.  Tyrion watched mesmerized as the teen flexed her knees now and pushed her groin forward.  It seemed Olenna had gotten the lass to shave her mound bare.  Gods it looked so succulent all swollen and dripping wet.  The girl mashed her muffin into Olenna’s mouth her head rocking back in ecstasy.  The teen swirled and ground her cunt into Olenna’s hot gobbling mouth. 

Olenna had now gripped the girl’s ass and helped Nathaleya setup a swirling motion that ground her drooling trim into the Tyrell’s hot gobbling mouth.  Olenna’s head lapped and Tyrion saw her tongue at times lashing the girl’s clit and sucking in mouthfuls of sweet wet teenage cunt meat.  Olenna was sucking hard her head rocking back with the force of her sucks and then back to tongue lashing the teenager’s throbbing shiny clit.

Tyrion cried out in his mind at the sheer debauchery of it all.  He looked around desperately.  _He had to see more_!  He moved to the left and crawled up on a stack of small crates that happened to be there to get a better view.  It took some effort to scale the stack to the topmost crate.   

He was determined.  His small legs kicking to get purchase but he finally scaled the crates.  He stood up on his throne at the top of the world.  He could now see a blond head lapping furiously between Olenna’s spread legs.  The teen had rolled up Olenna’s dress to above her hips to rest half way up Olenna’s belly.  This had fully exposed Olenna’s swollen shaved cunt to Jasline’s hot gobbling mouth.  Tyrion saw how dark pink and wet the Tyrell’s cunt was.  Gods her whole groin, belly and thighs were soaked in her cum.  Olenna’s plumbing was definitely working! 

Nahaleya had both hands in Olenna’s hair and jamming her face deep into her cunt.  Her vulva totally swallowing Olenna’s mouth as it flared out showing Olenna’s tongue working her slit and clit.  The auburn haired beauty’s body was convulsing in ecstasy.  Her face seemed to be in agony the way it twisted and slashed.  It was not agony but ecstasy!  Damn that Olenna could eat pussy like a fucking pro!  She was almost as good as Tyrion himself he thought seriously.

Olenna’s right hand came up to claw Nathaleya’s firm ass cheek and jammed the teen even harder into her hard sucking mouth.  Tyrion could see Olenna’s cheeks hollowed out with the force of her deep throat sucks on the cunt meat sucked deep in her mouth.  Her cheeks showed her tongue gigging and slapping the girl’s rigid clit.  Olenna’s head rocked so she could tongue lash the clit underneath her mouth.  Then Olenna surged her head forward her mouth opened wide as she sucked most of the girl’s upper cunt deep into her mouth where Olenna munched on it with a happy dreamy look on her face.

Then Nathaleya was obviously screaming her hips lurching and mashing her exploding cunt into Olenna’s ravenous mouth.  Then Olenna was screaming into Nathaleya’s snatch as her own twat exploded in Jasline’s mouth.  Tyrion’s mouth fell open seeing almost horrible convulsions rip through the old fox’s body.  Olenna’s body torn with full body flips and jackknifes.  Nathaleya’s cunt jammed in Olenna’s mouth that kept the septernarian anchored down as her body was almost torn apart with ecstasy.  Oh my gods Tyrion thought seeing such raw and beautiful lesbian passion.  He couldn’t wait till tonight!

Olenna somehow kept her wits though her long harrowing orgasm.  She continued to voraciously attack Nathaleya’s pussy with her hot sucking mouth.  The teenager’s body froze and then seemed as if it had been struck by lightning as it convulsed and bucked wildly with yet another orgasm.  Tyrion saw Jasline’s head lifting as she tried to suck Olenna’s clit down her throat.  Then Olenna’s body was flipping and jackknifing wildly as a second orgasm tore her body apart with fucking bliss.

 _The damn fucking carriage was actually rocking on its damn frame_!  Tyrion’s cock was so erect it was fucking painful!

His mind raced to his clandestine meetings with Elinor to set up tonight’s debauchery.

After his initial meeting with Elinor he had communicated with the girl either through dead letter drops or a few minutes in the main halls while getting food or the small intimate meeting of courtesans that Olenna sponsored.  She thought to have more of these types of meeting to build contacts and relationships between the Houses.

Elinor and Tyrion would pass each other and softy converse in a quick minute to further plans and for Elinor to take kinky requests from Tyrion.  To Tyrion’s delight the girl was more than happy to commit all forms of debauchery with her hen mates.

Tyrion commented on the pretty pink bauble necklace that the girl always seemed to wear.  “Family heirloom?”

Elinor told him “no” and explained it was an heirloom that Olenna had given her and she had given the Septa an identical one to wear too.  She had given one to Margaery before several years ago.  It made Elinor feel special to know Olenna had given her a cherished family heirloom like she had given her own granddaughter.  Elinor was proud and happy to wear it.  Tyrion saw the Valyrian makings on the jewelry work.  He asked to see the babble and Elinor granted him permission.  Fortunately, the girl did not mind Tyrion’s clumsy fingers as they fumbled the necklace and accidently groped her heavy breast. 

All she did was giggle. Tyrion was impressed with Olenna’s largesse. 

Tyrion saw another two carriages coming into the courtyard.  Tyrion frowned.  These were obviously designed to transport high royals.  In fact the two new carriages looked a lot like the carriages that had arrived with Olenna when she had arrived to King’s Landing.  Worse, he realized which two they were!  _Nooooo_!

The two new carriages came up behind Olenna’s carriage.  The windows were shut.  Tyrion turned to look at Olenna beaming at him in her carriage.  The Queen of Thorns had a triumphant look on her face.    _How could she do this_! 

More importantly how had she found out!  _This was fucking unfair_!

Inside the two carriages were eight morose hens who were staring out the windows at Tyrion.  They had their faces in the windows looking at him with looks of being royally pissed off.  Meredyth and Taena were making motions that Tyrion interoperated roughly to “we’ll get that bitch for this!”  Alysanne looked resigned blowing hair out of her face.  Nysterica had a sheet of paper pushed up to the window.  “Save Me” written on it.  The girl was melodramatic if nothing else.  

They would just be fucking in whatever inn they stopped in.  _An inn where he could not watch damnit_!

Elinor pushed a sheet of paper up to the window “The cost is now seven hundred and fifty gold dragons.”

Tyrion cursed and grimaced.  He looked back to Olenna’s carriage.  Her hair was totally in disarray and her face soaked in snail snot.  Damn she actually looked hot as he saw the two teenagers hungrily jerking her dress to loosen the ties and ripping the buttons loose.  Jasline hungrily shoved her hands in Olenna’s dress and groping her tits roughly.  Tyrion watched Olenna’s face slash with pleasure and her eyelids flutter into slits. Then the wench opened her eyes and smirked over at Tyrion.  Olenna blew him a kiss as the little convoy started on its way.

Tyrion was already mentally counting out the extra dragons.

 _It had gotten personal_!

 

**Arya**

Arya looked around herself her body rocking to the steady gait of her horse.  The silence here was almost magical.  They had been traveling up the King’s Highway for a week since they resumed their journey after meeting the witches of Asshai.  It still stunned her to think that they were also the wives to her brother Jon.  Damn that man had lucked out.  Two hot red head women who, oh by the way were powerful witches with smoking hot bodies.

She was not in any way tempted. She only had eyes for Dany but she had seen them naked and their bodies were hot and tight.  Arya had eyes and she could not but help and use them.  Her brother was one lucky guy.  The witches would make camp at night some distance from the camp in the Sandhills.  They wanted their privacy and they could also act as a picket in that direction. 

Arya sent her Direwolf off the second night to see what the witches were doing.  They had found a hollowed out area a mile and half from the camp and spread out their furs.  A blue film seemed to make them disappear but then it cleared and Nymeria could see the witches again.  They sat down and talked.  For an hour she watched through Nymeria’s eyes.

Dany was in meetings with the generals so Arya had time to idyll away.  Long meetings on military logistics and going over the same minutia nearly drove her insane with boredom.  Dany had given her freedom for a night.  Dany wanted Arya to learn but these boring nightly meetings currently had nothing to teach the young wolf.  Thus, she was spying through Nymeria on the witches.  She was hoping to get lucky.  She was just getting ready to warg out of Nymeria’s body. 

Then things got interesting.  Very interesting.  The women made passionate love over and over their bodies writhing and their screams deafening.  She felt her mind on fire.  She saw the women and in her mind it was her doing all those wicked things to Dany.  She fled Nymeria’s body when she started to worry about Dany coming in on her after the meeting.  She did not want Dany to know of her Dirty Warging as she called it now.

She never would know that the witches had known Arya was warged in Nymeria and had allowed the direwolf to see them.  They had learned of such talents as warging though Jon and Snow.

She had gone back to her shared tent with Dany.  She had gotten in her furs.  She had jilled off hurriedly shoving her hands into her trousers and rubbing her sloppy wet muff hard and cumming like an exploding volcano.  She knew her clothes and furs would trap her fuck musk.  Gods her groin and ass were so soaked in cum!  She loved it!  Gods she wanted Dany so bad.  She fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

For some reason it made Arya very happy that the women were also lovers and not just loves of Jon.  For Arya it just felt right when women made love.  She loved Jon even if he was a man.  Arya chuckled.  She just had zero attraction to the male form.  Arya could see why the witches loved Jon though.  Though it had been years since she had seen her brother when he left for the Wall she still remembered his gentle ways and how he was so very considerate.  Arya now understood that Jon had many qualities of a woman’s personality.  Her father had that same gentleness but Jon had it more.  She could understand these beautiful women falling in love with him.

As they rode up the King’s highway the shorter witch had been a little encyclopedia of knowledge of the surrounding landscape.  To her right the Sandhills and to her left the Barrowlands.  The Sandhills were full of life where the Barrowlands were much more arid and not flushed with obvious life.

Over the last week Arya spent most of her time at the Queen’s side but at times she would let her horse fall back to mingle with the other High Nobles.  She genuinely wanted to get to know them better.  She found she liked Stannis with his stiff formality and just a hint of humor he would use while still keeping that stern look that had you wondering if was jibbing or not.  Renly was boisterous and always talking shade about this and that.  He did it in such a way that it was actually funny and kind of endearing.

Oberyn was cool even if he was a leech.  He was polite and funny but he was always leering at her.  He would look at Dany in the distance and she could see him calculating if he wanted to die tonight.  Dany took very seriously her duties of protecting Arya.  Arya longed and desired more.  Dany was always at her side the moment any cad made a move on her.  It made her feel warm and gooey inside. Arya wanted it to be Daenerys making lewd advances on Arya.  Advances she would encourage!  How she wanted to part her legs for her sweet Dany!

She had been debating back and forth for months if Dany desired more like she did.  Arya was so innocent and lacked confidence with anything that did not involve a sword or bow and arrow.  Arya had worried her lips to the point of the Maester Hape had to put balm on her lips and he ordered her to “stop gnawing that lip like a beaver!”

The Tyrells were polite and genial.  Mace was reserved but she did not sense any ill in the man.  His two sons were nice and polite.  They talked of matters of House.  Winterfell had no equivalent of the food stuff and flowers that Highgarden grew and she found it fascinating.  The craft of trade involved in growing and the distributing the produce.

Two nights ago Oberyn had wandered into the Tyrell tent.  Arya noticed the immediate tension in the air.  Oberyn grabbed a Highgarden Golden Delicious apple and bit into it.  He looked around with that impish look when he was about to cause mischief.

“So Mace.  When were you planning on telling Arya about calling for Eddard’s head to be presented to you on a sliver plate?”

Mace went deathly white.  Dany had let Arya know of all the dynamics of the Houses as she and her father had played their game of thrones.  Arya had understood the rancor her father’s actions were causing in the major houses.  Oberyn cocked an eyebrow.  “Wweelllll Mace? … Cat got your tongue?”

Mace whimpered out weakly “You’re not going to tell your father are you Arya?  How could I know it was all a Game of Thrones.  I had to seem like I was defending my House.  I did not truly mean it.  Public consumption and all you know.”  Mace looked at Arya with a suddenly sweaty lip and forehead.

Arya was enjoying watching the High Lord sweat.  She understood his rancor.  Still, it was her father’s head he had been asking to have brought to him.

Arya looked at Mace evenly.

Willis stepped in “Arya.  We must ask for your forgiveness.  It did seem that your father was fostering open rebellion of the North.  We had to act.”  He looked back at his father.  “If your father had been leading a rebellion then we would have crushed it and the ramifications that would have led to certain acts.  True, some of us” he looked at his father again “spoke a little rashly and spoke in hyperbole.  Please forgive us.”

Arya gave a formal bow of the head.  “All is forgiven.  My father was merely doing what was necessary to protect the realm.”

Arya had enjoyed the back and forth.  It was funny to see Mace blanching so.

She was riding again beside Ygritte and Melisandre.  She liked them.  They were an interesting dynamic.  Ygritte was bluff and always crowing about here prowess with her weapons and how she had captured both her brother and Melisandre as her mates by the “right of the hunt.”  She was downright smug about it.  She liked to talk.  Especially about herself.  The woman literally preened with her self-confidence. 

Her wife, Melisandre, was another matter altogether.  She was formal and polite but she did not talk unless there was a need to express her views.  She was quite happy to let Ygritte do all the talking which Ygritte was happy to do too.  Ygritte would answer any question asked her.  Melisandre seemed to hang on Ygritte’s words with rapt attention if Ygritte was speaking to her or about something they had done together.

It was also cute all the facial mannerisms Melisandre had when Ygritte got on one of her jigs about how great she was at one thing or another.  Sometimes the little former Wildling did not know when to stop her braggadocios goings on.  The eye rolls, grimaces and great dramatic sighs from Melisandre were a pleasure to hear and see.  If Ygritte noticed, it did not bother her as her bluster and banter continued on unabated.

Despite their differences in demeanor both women projected an air of calm and being in tune with themselves and each other.  They seemed to know their destiny and their place in the world.  It was endearing how they touched each other to make a point and when directly communicating to each other they gave each other their full attention.

Arya saw Ygritte throughout the day move her horse close to Melisandre’s and stroke her side or heavy breast or run her fingers through the tall woman’s long auburn hair.  The woman leaned into the short fiery redhead’s loving caresses.  Melisandre seemed to purr when Ygritte ran her fingers through her wife’s long tresses slowly letting her hair waft through her fingers.  The woman obviously enjoyed her wife’s touches.  The way she would enjoy Daenerys showing her such public affection.  She knew she would blush like Melisandre sometimes did but she would it eat up and crave each public affirmation of Dany’s love for her.

Arya was still convincing herself that Dany had feelings for her but then she would doubt herself again.  Daenerys Targaryen had the beauty that the minstrels sung off.  Arya knew those minstrels would not be writing songs of her beauty.  Arya knew she was attractive just not in that manner that the poets wrote of.  Dany was.

Still, Arya sometimes thought she had almost caught Dany looking at her with more than friendship.  Arya would almost fool herself she saw desire for herself in Dany’s eyes.  That Dany wanted to ravish her sixteen year old body.  But, when she would look again, it would not be there.  She would then be sure she was just imaging such looks.  She had wanted Dany for so long she was not sure if she was still fantasying when she thought she saw desire in Dany’s eyes.  She had wanted Daenerys for so many years now.  She kept waiting for Dany to make a clear advance.

Only once had Dany made a direct sexual overture towards or had it been?  Dany had acted so casually when she had taken off her blouse top so Arya could work her sore shoulders.  Surely if she had wanted my hands on her in an intimate way she would have guided my hands.  Arya knew she was an innocent and that Dany was not.  Surely Dany knew she needed to guide Arya in any seduction.  Arya was just too unsure of herself to make any first moves. 

She could care less that Dany was not a virgin and had slept with many women.  Arya was a virgin and had no desire to have her bedmate stumbling and unsure in their bed when she was deflowered.  She would be doing enough of that for both of them.  In all her fantasies she had growing up thinking of Dany, Dany had come to their bed with the full knowledge of lesbian lovemaking.  She would come to their bed with complete confidence that her lovemaking past had taught the Queen.

That only added to Dany’s allure for Arya.  To have such a worldly woman chose to be with Arya just rocked her world when she thought about it.  To know that Dany chose her above all other women no matter she was a virgin.  She wanted Dany to be the one to teach her the mysteries of hot lesbian lovemaking.  Gods she wanted to fuck Dany so bad.  It made her pussy so fucking wet.  Why couldn’t Dany help her!  Why couldn’t Dany show Arya how she truly felt!  Then Arya calmed.  Why haven’t I?  _Gods I am a chicken shit_ Arya moaned to herself.

Ygritte said something that snapped Arya out of her reverie.  The talk of Jon being their husband had fired up questions that needed to be answered.

“You plan to move here to live Ygritte?  With Jon?  With Melisandre”

Ygritte laughed loud.  “Who else girl!  Who else is going give me the pussy and cock I need girl!   You know nothing Arya Stark.  We need Jon’s youthful cock!”

Arya felt her face go red. _Gods she hated being so innocent_.  She was easily flustered!  Arya saw Ygritte smiling saucily knowing she had nonplussed the teenager.  Arya saw Melisandre look at her with those eyes that were both so vibrant and full of life and yet ancient.  She had heard how they were both over two thousand years old.  How in the world were they both so beautiful and youthful looking?  One would think they would be both be old  hags with sagging tits an no hair on their heads.  She looked at them with squint eyes trying to pierce any glamour”

“What’s with the stink eye girl?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Out with it girl.”

“How aren’t you and Melisandre not weathered old hags?” she blurted out.

Dany had come riding up.  “ARYA?!” barked at her friend.

Both of the witches laughed hard.  After a minute they recovered.

“We bathe in the blood of innocent babies on the harvest full moon of each fall” Melisandre told Arya in a serious tone.

Arya stared at them aghast.

The witches burst out laughing again.  Harder now.

Daenerys tisked beside her “Arya they are pulling your leg.”

The witches finally controlled their laughing.  “Yes girl.  I assure you we are as we seem.  R’hllor has many powers” Ygritte told her before chuckling again.  Arya saw Melisandre reach up and touch her red ruby at her throat.  She saw a look cross her face that Arya could not quite read.  The witch looked at her wife worriedly.  Melisandre saw Arya looking at her.  Melisandre looked at her and then smiled softly.  Whatever had worried the witch seemed to pass.

“Now back to your original line of questioning.  Yes.  I think we will be living in the depths of the Sandhills after the war is over.  Neither Melisandre nor I have any desire to return to the land of our birth.  Jon wants to get be far away from the Crows.”

“But Jon spoke the words of the Vow!  The oath is for life!”  Arya could not help herself.  She loved Jon and was happy that he had taken too such beautiful women to wife but he had spoken the scared words.  True he was supposed to be chaste but Arya could easily overlook that silly stricture.

Melisandre could read her face.  “Words are only words Arya.  They are no more sacred than any other words one may speak.  It is the heart that makes something sacred.  Jon spoke the words and his own brothers were going to kill him.  Ygritte and I saved him from certain death.”

“What?” Arya gasped.  Dany stood up in her stirrups.  “That is sedition!  I will have their heads!  Who led this rebellion?!”

“That will not be needed my Queen” Ygritte told them.  She then told them how she and Melisandre had saved Jon.  They killed some of the conspirators and fled.  They then conserved their strength and went back to the Wall and took back what was Jon’s.  They killed those necessary.  The few remaining conspirators left alive were now in other forts carefully watched by Wildlings.

They saw Daenerys still fuming.  “Are you not known for your mercy?” Melisandre asked the white haired Queen.

“Not for sedition!”

“This is a manner of the Night’s Watch and Jon is still their commander.  Will you honor his wishes?

Daenerys looked at Arya.  She shook her head ‘yes’.  “Yes I will follow his wishes.”  The witches noticed this.  Yes, the Queen had made a good choice in mate.  Arya would temper the Queens at times rashness.

Arya again asked about the witches living in the Sandhills with Jon.  Ygritte told them that they had considered living in the Frost Fangs or some deep valley in the Mountains of the Sky in the Vale.  They had thought of these areas because of their isolation.  They wanted little dealings with man.  Present company accepted of course the witch hastily added.

That made Arya and Dany laugh.

Daenerys tilted her head.  Arya could understand her brother’s feelings.  To be betrayed by the very people you had sworn an oath with would be untenable.  She would resign her commission too.  She looked at Dany.  She didn’t care if she had become a Faceless Man of the House of Black and White she would have renounced her order to be with Dany.

Ygritte went on to tell her and Dany that the Sandhills and the Barrowlands to the west were quite barren of humans.  Only a smattering of herdsmen lived in the Sandhills and they were on the borders of the land.  The Barrowlands were desolate and unpopulated.  Few people were around to bother them.  They could make a home there Ygritte said. 

She crowed that where she went her wife and husband would dutifully follow.

“Ain’t that right Melisandre?”

“Of course my dear.” The tone was just slightly snarky and Ygritte cocked an eyebrow and looked at her wife carefully.

“Anyways I am tired of freezing my tits off at the Wall.  I will enjoy the warmer clime.”

“ _Puhhlleasseee_ ” Melisandre suddenly snorted.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ygritte barked out in a rising agitated tone.

Arya was shocked at this sudden change in Melisandre.  This sudden derision was unsettling.  Melisandre had seemed to worship Ygritte and now she was being snarky with her wife.  What gave?  Arya was about to be more shocked.

“You do not have any tits to freeze off.  I on the other hand have quite the rack that I need to worry about.  Not you my dear flat chested wife” the auburn said with a bored tone her face bland.  As she had said this she had motioned with her hand down her torso.  Her large breast making her robe bulge clearly evident.

Arya eyed the small witch with a frightened eye.  Ygritte’s eyes were nearly bulging out her head and she looked around seeing if anyone else had heard her wife.  She looked involuntarily down at her chest.  Her head shot up.

“That is a lie!  You take that back this minute!  That is a lie.  You know nothing Melisandre!  I will punish you tonight for that remark!”

“Yeah, right you will.  I’m not afraid of you—you sawed off runt” Melisandre replied in a drool bored tone.

“I’ll blister you fucking ass for that you—you oak tree!  I’ll chop you down to size for that!”

Dany stopped her horse and Arya did as well.  The witches rode on with Ygritte yelling threats at her wife.

“Why did Melisandre talk so horribly to her wife like that Dany?” Arya asked her Queen in a shaky voice.  She was upset that supposed wives could talk thus to each other.  She had thought they were so loving with each and by extension Jon.  How could Jon allow such rancor to exist?  How could he live with such a mean harpy as Melisandre?  Arya had been shocked she had so misread the taller witch.

“Don’t worry a hair on your pretty head Arya (a flush of warmth went through Arya) they both enjoy what they are doing.”

“What? _How_?”  Arya was perplexed.  She stared at Dany waiting clarification.

“For some couples that is one way they show affection, plus, if I am reading the tea leaves right Melisandre is hoping Ygritte _will_ punish her tonight for her words.”

Arya felt a flush run through her.  The thought of Dany whipping her ass made her feel all warm and tingly.  Arya felt her ass clench with thoughts of Dany blistering her ass with her palms as she squalled in pain and pleasure.  Then she had visions of Dany slapping her in her face and nipples.  She loved to slap her pussy as she was rising to orgasm.  Having Dany do that while acting angry had her pussy spasming in delight.  Arya shivered suppressing her body’s reactions to her wayward thoughts. 

Now she understood Melisandre’s actions.  Arya looked down the road.  Melisandre was holding her hand out her palm facing Ygritte.  Ygritte was still storming at the taller witch.  She was trying to snatch Melisandre’s hand and jerk it down.  Melisandre kept jerking her hand just outside of her wife’s grasping hand.  Ygritte now pointed her finger at her wife’s face.  Now it was Melisandre knocking the finger aside.  Ygritte was really storming now.

Arya shivered.  Gods Melisandre was going to get fucked so hard tonight.  Arya wanted Dany to fuck her like that!

They rode on down the road.  They talked about their arrival at Winterfell.  Arya was so excited to see her family again.  She saw that Dany was nervous at the prospect.  “Don’t worry Dany.  My father will love you.  He has moaned for years that Westeros needed a true King to lead it.”

Dany grimaced. 

“And when you appeared in the East it was not too soon after that I heard him saying that he would gladly follow you if you were all you seemed to be … you are everything that any of us could have wished for Daenerys.”  Arya was speaking of much more than just a regent to follow.  For Arya it meant the two of them marrying and living as wife and wife.

Daenerys took those words and smiled gratefully.  Arya was not worried. She just knew that Dany and her father would truly like each other.  They were both so great!

Fifteen minutes later Dany pointed out Nymeria.  Arya chuckled.  Earlier that day, on the morning march, the wolf had come running in on Oberyn’s left flank.  Oberyn had been practicing with his spear twirling and thrusting it down from his horse at imaginary enemies.  He had finished his practice and had the end of his spear leaning down off the horse.  Nymeria had been spying it for five minutes stalking closer.  The direwolf slinking forward on its belly at times as it approached stealthily.  Finally the last thirty yards, Nymeria had sprinted in.

Nymeria rushed in jumping up off the ground with her jaw agape her eyes alight with her goal almost in her jaws.  At the last moment Oberyn jerked up his spear butt out of the reach of Nymeria’s snapping jaws.  “Ha you fucking cur!  You ain’t getting my spear today!”  The wolf flashed her head twisting trying to get her teeth on the disappearing spear shaft.  She hit the ground and immediately turned around.  Nymeria barked wildly snapping up at Oberyn and his spear as he kept switching sides with it as Nymeria kept ducking underneath his horse to get at the spear.  This had been happening for a week now and the horse had grown accustomed to the antics and plodded along down the road unconcerned.  Oberyn won that round.

Now Nymeria was slinking up the line of horses walking up the King’s Highway.  She was slinking down on her belly and making short bursts forward moving in on Oberyn from the rear.  Nymeria used the horses to hide her cunning approach.  Oberyn had the spear across his lap.  The direwolf wagged her tail over the dirt excitedly.  She moved up stealthily keeping low her belly just off the ground her snout blowing out dust devils as she inched closer to her goal.

She had snuck to within fifteen yards of Oberyn’s horse now as Arya and Dany watched with baited breath.  Suddenly, Oberyn kicked his horse with his heels and the horse bolted forward at a fast gallop.  Nymeria stood up on her paws.  “Whoof?”  Nymeria looked around confusedly at _her_ spear growing smaller as Oberyn rode off.

Oberyn looked back over his shoulder and held up his spear shaking it.  “Ha!  You’ll never get it!” Oberyn shouted as his horse stretched out into a full gallop. 

Nymeria howled her rage and took off in hot pursuit.  Her honor had been impugned.  In two minutes they were out of sight.  All they could hear was Nymeria’s howls of pursuit.

The two women chuckled.

“Tell me again of this idea your father has of creating this … what does he call it?”

“Nature preserve.  The Sandhills and the Barrowlands have never been settled or cultivated.  They are largely pristine.  Their ecosystems are still as they were from before man came to this land.  Many of the forests have been felled or drastically reduced.  Many animal species have been decimated or driven to extinction.  The grasses you see in many of the grasslands are not native to the land.”

“I know.  Only on those hills of the Sandhills do I see grasses that mirror what I remember in my home back in the Dothraki Sea.”

“Do you miss it still?”

Daenerys paused considering.  “No not really.  I miss the people and their culture but I am a Targaryen and my destiny is tied to Westeros.”  Daenerys looked out across the Barrowlands.  “There other things that tie me to this land.  Things that have touched and captured my heart.”

Arya desperately wanted to ask Dany what those things were. She started to ask but again fear choked off her words constricting her throat.  Oh gods, I talked such a good game in Winterfell but on the field of battle of love I’m a total chicken shit.  _Geeezzzz_ Arya berated her lack of courage.

Dany shook herself and resumed her questions of the nature preserve her father wanted to fully implement.  She told Dany of the lions, bears, hyenas, jaguars, cougars and cave sloths that still lived in the depths of these lands.  All the smaller predators and large to small prey animals.  Here at least the damage could be repaired.

“Oh my gods” Dany gasped and gripped Arya’s arm and pointed to a high ridge on their left in the Barrowlands.  On it was a Direwolf with its longer snot and tall shoulder girdle.  It regarded them for a long moment and was gone.

“I will support your father fully in this.”  She paused.  “I wonder if can do this in southern Westeros and Essos.  I have no idea in how to do this though.”

“I can help you Dany.  I would be so happy to help you in this.  In anything you desire.” 

“Anything Arya?”

“Anything.”

Arya felt a connection forming between them and a fire was sweeping through her body as they stared at each other.  Dany licked her lips and was urging her horse closer.  _Oh gods is it finally going to happen_?

Suddenly, Barristan and Syrio were with them.

“Dany” Barristan said excitedly.  “We will reach our forces on the plains tomorrow when he leave the Sandhills and a force has left Winterfell and is moving down the King’s Road towards our position.”

That broke the spell as Daenerys turned to talk to her generals.  This was important Arya knew.  Westeros was more important than one girl’s hopes and dreams.  _She wanted to scream_!  _Something was about to happen_.  Arya controlled her frustration.

They continued up the road as Dany planned with her generals. Arya listened in.  Dany wanted to make absolutely sure that nothing untoward happened.  She needed to talk to Eddard Stark!  She needed to make sure that the forces of North and South meet and merged without incident.  She talked of taking Drogon North but she had no idea where in the North Eddard might be.

She asked Arya but she had no idea.  Her father could be anywhere in his vast realm preparing for the coming war.  Arya sighed.  She would have to wait for another moment with Dany.  She was depressed but she tried to see the positive.  They had been close to something magical.  She could feel it.  Hadn’t she.  Now her self-doubts were flooding in.  _Not again_ Arya groused to herself.  Maybe there had been nothing but her childish hopes and dreams.  Arya felt dejection setting in.  She needed a confidence infusion!

She saw Oberyn coming up the lane.  Without his spear.  He fell in beside Arya.  “I will skin that wolf of yours Arya.  It is a major pain in my ass!  How will I defeat your father in combat if I can’t keep my freaking spear with that damn wolf always after it?”

“My father would kick your ass Oberyn.  Just like I did.”

Oberyn eyes flared. “You cheated!”  They bantered back and forth.  She truly missed her father.  He was such a great man.  Talking of his ideas and listening to Oberyn boast had brought his face up into her mind.  They were at the front of the column.  Daenerys was discussing strategies with Barristan and Syrio.

Beside her Oberyn suddenly asked “Who is that in the road up ahead.  He was not there when I being chased by that damn wolf of yours.  Do you know how much those fucking spears cost me Arya?!  _They are works of art_!”

Arya did not truly hear him.  Dany had now noticed the man on his horse as he turned it across the road blocking it.  Arya was nearly thrumming out of her saddle.  The man was not aggressive but he was clearly blocking their advance.

The leading van of the column looked at each other.  Dany looked around at her men her gaze clear.  I will meet his man and urged her horse forward.  She was the Queen and would met any challenge.  Dany marched her horse up to the man blocking there way and stopped twenty yards in front of the dark man in his long cloak.  They sized each other up.

Silence reigned.

Syrio started to move forward but Arya put a hand on his arm stopping him.  He looked over at Arya.  Barristan always followed his Queen’s edicts and waited patiently.  The Queen could defend herself.  They were a silent standoff between Arya and Syrio.  He bowed his head.  “I know who it is.”  With that statement Arya now kicked her horse forward.

She came up beside Dany.  The silence continued.  Now the man slowly turned and walked his horse toward the small party.  His cloak hiding all his features.

He stopped five yards in front of Daenerys Targaryen and her entourage arrayed behind her.  Arya was vibrating in excitement.  She wanted to see what the man had in store.

Now the man slowly reached up to his hood.

“As my forbearer Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen, I, Eddard Stark bend the knee to the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne Daenerys Targaryen.” 

Eddard pulled his cloak back reveling his soft squint smiling face.  He slowly got off his horse and bent to one knee and very slowly pulled his sword Evening Star out of its scabbard and placed in on the road before his Queen.

“I pledge my eternal service to the one true ruler of Westeros, Essos and the Dothraki Sea.  You are the breaker of chains and the first of your name.  You have freed slaves where none had before.  You do not destroy but raise up.  All my life I have waited for you to come my Queen.” 

“Now you are here.”  He bent his head down and placed his forehead on his sword in total obeisance to his Queen.

Tears flowed down Arya’s cheeks.  No one was as great as her father!   

 

**Eddard**

Eddard heard his daughter calling out “Father” excitedly.  He kept his head bowed down in obeisance to his Queen.  Eddard must let Daenerys Targaryen know of his total allegiance.  He felt his daughter ram into his body hugging him tightly.  She was squealing and murmuring how much she had missed and loved him.

It warmed his heart and made his face smile into his sword.  He had raised loving children all around he determined.

He felt a powerful presence in front of him now and knew the Queen had dismounted and now stood before him.  He heard other horses coming up.  Still he kept his head down.

He could feel the Targaryen’s eyes regarding him.

“Rise Eddard Stark.  I do not require this.  Rise and face me.”

Slowly Eddard bent his body up onto his knees.  Arya used that opportunity to move in front of him getting close and moving in to hug him fiercely.  Eddard gently reached his arms around her body and hugged her to his body.  He had missed his baby girl.  He had taken a great risk but he felt it had been worth it.  He was before his Queen with the entire might of Southern Westeros figuratively behind her.

He looked more fully behind the Queen.  He amended his statement.  He did not expect to see the leader or scions of House Greyjoy but was surprised that he did not see Tywin or Jaime Lannister.  It seemed that House Lannister had not come North with the Queen.  Eddard smiled slightly greater when he considered that.  The Queen was indeed wise to not bring that old crafty backbiting fox or his King Slayer son.  Neither could be trusted.  Add to that the waste of a princess Cersei and you did not have a House worth their weight in shit.

He had heard of Cersei’s exile to Dorne.  He wondered where she was now after she had her body and spirit crushed at trying to be a warrior.  Some people had no sense of reality Eddard snorted to himself.  He composed his features.  Even if it was the truth such thoughts were unseemly.

He slowly rose to his feet still hugging his daughter into his side.

He towered over his small Queen with his 5’10” frame.  She was not intimidated in the least.  He liked that.  They both wore their swords on the back.  He wore chain mail where the woman was wearing a loose blouse and Dothraki riding leathers for her pants and their traditional riding sandals. She was a blend of Westeros and Essos.  Maybe the world needed that blend of cultures.

“I’ll have you know that you royally pissed me off Eddard Stark.”  Her words were harsh but her tone was begrudging respect and suppressed humor.  “I could have stormed North with my dragons and laid waste to your forces!  What were you thinking!”  He felt his daughter stiffen beside him her anger rising.  Eddard hugged Arya harder signally in her to stand down.  He was touched that his daughter so easily rose to his defense.  Even against her Queen and lover.

“I fear that was my plan my Queen.”

He saw her violet eyes flare.  “You are nothing if not painfully honest.  It runs in the family I have learned” she spoke looking between father and daughter.  “You took a great risk sending your daughter to me Eddard.  How did you know I would not do something untoward your daughter?”

“I trusted in the ‘breaker of chain’” Eddard answered.  A woman who freed the entire slave class of Essos.  Would such a woman harm any royal hostage put into her care?  That showed your temperament my Queen.  You spared those who opposed you if they would bend the knee.  You spared the family of House Baratheon and House Lannister for the sins against your House.  I felt it was reasonable risk.  I needed to give you reasons to not act when I was declaring myself leader of the Confederacy of the North.  My acquiring the Tyrell sires and you having Arya achieved this.”

“That was still a very dangerous gambit _Warden of the North_.”

“True my Queen.”  Eddard looked at the other Lords of High Houses and their sons.  “If you need I will take the black and go the Wall or lay my neck on the block if you deem it.  You have brought the might of Southern Westeros to fight the Ice King.  I have succeeded.”  He felt Arya surging against his side but hugged her tighter signaling for her to follow his lead.  She calmed.  They were still playing the Game of Thrones.

His scouts had seen from afar the witch wives of Jon performing their magic.  Their tales of a phoenix rising from their bodies and flying North at incredible speed had filled him with wonder when he read their raven to him.  Then the reports of the wild riot in their camp had shown Eddard that their beast had been savagely attacked.  He was happy all had survived.  Jon’s wives had succeeded in uniting the whole of Westeros in fight against the Ice King.

Eddard had been lucky.  He had happened to be on the ramparts of Winterfell.  He had seen the beast fly over Winterfell in a blur of speed as its mighty screams filled the air with echoed cries of rage and desire.   The thing had been a blur and trailed a red trail of magic behind as it blazed across the sky.  Eddard had known then it was time to move south.  He did not want to leave Cat in here weak state but he must meet the Queen as soon as possible now that Jon’s wives had revealed the true enemy to the Great House of the South.

He was willing to take all the blame and not reveal the fact that Daenerys had been working with him tacitly in this endeavor to bring the major houses north.

“I think we can dispense with the melodrama Eddard” Daenerys told him.

“I have told all how you and I worked together in a Game of Thrones to bring them North.  The wives of Jon Snow with their Blood Phoenix has shown us the truth.  We are united now.  I will forgive all.  This time” the Queen finished.  She gave Eddard a wink that only he and Arya could see.  He smiled feeling Arya literally thrum beside him looking at the Queen.  Eddard saw the woman hesitate looking at Arya with a searching look.

Arya looked at her father.  Eddard smiled down at his little wild wolf.  He said softly “Go to her Arya.”  Arya smiled gratefully and went to join the Queen and they mounted their horses.

Mace and his sons, Stannis and Renly and Oberyn came up to him.

Eddard looked at them calmly.  They then in turn reached out to either shake his hand or embrace and hug him.  Oberyn whispered in his ear “Well played wolf.  I like your balls.  If you play your cards right you might get lucky.”

Eddard returned the hug.  _Was the man coming onto him_?  With Oberyn you could never be sure.

Stannis told him he was lucky that Stannis had not been King.  He would have ridden forth to war.  He had paused then.  “I guess that shows Daenerys Targaryen is a better ruler than I.”

Mace was fidgety around him.  He wondered why.  Willis and Garlan shook his hands and told him “well played”.

The party then moved down the road.  Eddard was riding slightly behind the lead party.  They were giving him time to slowly integrate into their party he reasoned.  It would take time for the tension to leave the air.  They had accepted him but the Game of Thrones he had played on them would take time to be put behind them fully.

As Eddard rode he saw Ygritte move her horse close to Melisandre’s horse.  The small woman reached out and started to rub her wife’s back with her hand in a circle.  The large woman leaned into the smaller woman’s caress.  The distance between the horses disappeared when the larger woman leaned over and hugged the small witch fiercely and kissed the top of her flame red hair.

Eddard almost felt like a voyeur watching the witches so easily show affection in front of everyone.  He then looked up at the Queen and his daughter.  He watched them for a minute and then he frowned slightly.  Their horses were close but they were keeping their perfect distance.  Something was not right.  He had seen the look the Queen had given Arya.  She was definitely in love with his daughter as he had foreseen.  He knew that Arya was in love with Daenerys Targaryen.  Then why were they not lovers.  He could feel it in his bones.  He leaned forward in his saddle looking harder.  He was sure of it.

He knew Arya had inherited his reticence and reserved nature but her absolute love for all things Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen especially had convinced him that her adore for the Queen would overcome her shy nature.  Evidently not.

Eddard was more surprised with Daenerys.  The woman had been lusty to say the least on her march across Essos.  Especially at the beginning of her campaign.  Eddard had total faith in his son’s Brandon’s prophecies.  The wolf and the dragon would lie together.  He was certain of it. Then why had it not occurred yet.  He saw the glances they gave each other.  Daenerys was always touching his daughter to make a point but not letting the touch linger. 

He was not sure what to do.  He was definitely no advisor on the finer aspects of wooing a woman.  He remembered the circumstances of his taking Caitlyn as his wife and then bedding her.  It had been so rushed and he felt like a usurper bedding the woman who was supposed to be his brother’s wife.  He still wondered how they had ever become more than an obligate to wed their houses together and form a genuinely true love.  He still spent hours wondering how he and Cat had ever forged their strong love for each other. 

Eddard looked at the perfect distance that the Queen and his daughter maintained except for small fissures where they would move in close to touch and converse and back to the perfect distance.  Eddard shook his head.  Hopefully Sansa or more likely Margaery would know what to do.  He had faith that whatever was holding his daughter and Queen apart would resolve itself soon enough.

The shadows were getting long when they arrived at the camp for the night.  This was another thing that Eddard admired in the Queen.  Her attention to details and her calm resolve.  She was not rushing to combat but moving at a slow controlled pace.  She had formed camps every day’s march.  This and the gifts she had freely been dispensing had made converts of his people.

Her troops and horses were rested and by not raiding the land her forces had won over his people. 

He remembered his wild rides in Robert’s rebellions.  Chaotic had been those rides.  Eddard kept thinking he would die at any moment.  He actually felt safe with the Queen.  She had her camps laid out and blocking forces in place all around the population centers.  Removed but ready to strike if necessary.

This woman was both a natural strategist and a masterful tactician on the battlefield from all the reports he had read on the woman.  Such a rare combination.  On top of that she had a natural charism that made people want to live and fight for her.  She was the total package of a supremely gifted leader.

They entered the camp and attendants rushed in to start caring for the horses.  He was taken to a tent that had been erected for the royals to sup in.  He took a seat beside Oberyn on one side and Arya and then Daenerys on the other side.  They talked about the day’s events. Eddard assured them his force from Winterfell came in peace and would integrate under the Queen’s command.

He again observed his daughter and Queen.  He could actually feel their longing for each other almost radiating off them.  This was strange because Eddard never saw these things.  Again he wondered what was restraining them from consummating their love.  He had been a virgin when he married but he saw no need for any others to wait to the marriage night.  They would have to go through the bedding ceremony virgin or no.  Looking back he kind of wish he had been more skilled for Cat but both being virgins had had its own charms he supposed though he had been scared shitless that first night!

After dinner the Lords and general discussed their preparations.  Eddard filled them in on his troop movements and his status of supplies. Daenerys complemented him on his strategy and his tactics.  Those words from her truly honored Eddard.

Daenerys looked at him for a long moment.  “I will ask you to meet with my two supreme generals Syrio and Barristan.  We will defer to you on the strategy to use.  This is your land and you have been preparing to fight the Ice King for years.

Eddard bowed his head to the Queen.  Yes indeed.  She was truly great with no ego to stroke or need to show herself as the leader.

He knew now that they would be able to face the Ice King with the maximum effort.

He had to ask the Queen about not bringing House Lannister.  The Queen snorted.

“I do not trust that man, Tywin Lannister, as far as I could throw him.  He is devious and self-serving.  He set up the situation that led to many crimes the night that my family’s dynasty came to end.”

Eddard remembered the day he rode into King’s Landing.  He sighed.  So much bloodshed.  He was furious for Jaime Lannister for killing Daenerys father even if the man had killed his father and brother in a most heinous manner.  The mad king had truly deserved his fate.  That still could not absolve Jaime Lannister of his own sins.

“I agree my Queen. His rotten fruit I fear did not fall far from the tree.”

He saw a strange gleam come to the Queen’s eyes.  “What do you mean?”

“Jamie is the King Slayer my Queen and Cersei was a most horrid Queen.  Is she still alive if I may ask?  What happened after her failure in Dorne?”

“Failure?”

“Of course.  There is no way she could have succeeded in her fantasy.”

For some strange reason Arya snorted.  Eddard looked at his daughter with a slight confused look.

“Oberyn could you please speak to Eddard Stark about Cersei Lannister” the Queen asked Oberyn.  For some reason Daenerys had a subtle smirk on her face.

Eddard turned to the look at the Red Viper.  He was perplexed why Oberyn of all people would have a smile on his face when talking about Cersei Lannister.  He _hated_ the woman.

Oberyn started “I hate to break it to you Eddard but Cersei has succeeded beyond any of our wildest thoughts or desires.  I admit I wanted her to fail and I did indeed hate her …” Oberyn left the thought dangling.

Eddard knew he was being baited into asking and he did not disappoint.  “Aaannddd …”

“She is now the top Lion of Battleborne Academy our premier military academy.  She has kicked everyone’s ass some multiple times.  She is a freaking hellcat.  I have seen her pound and pulp men twice her size and more into unconsciousness.  Often two or more at one time.  She doesn’t care.”

Eddard started to chuckle.  Why they were trying to pull the wool over his eyes he would never know.  Cersei couldn’t fight her way out of a wet tissue bag.

“I think she will eventually be the one to wield Morning Star.”

That sobered up Eddard immediately remembering Arthur Dayne.  He was still filled with shame for killing that man.

“Oberyn, I know that only a man of the house of Dwayne can yield that sword.  I took it back to Dorne after Robert’s Rebellion” he paused “I’m still filled with shame killing that brave honorable man for no better reason than Robert’s silly sense of pride being offended.”

“I would forget all about that Eddard.  I seriously doubt Arthur would be shedding tears over your demise twenty years after the fact … though that is probably to your credit.”

Eddard snorted.  He would never fully forgive himself for Arthur’s death. 

Oberyn continued “But on a happier note I would have you know that Cersei has renounced her last name.  Soon she will be taking up the sword and best of all she married my eldest daughter Obara just before we marched from Dorne.  She has taken the last name of ‘Sand’ to honor her new wife.

Eddard gaped at Oberyn.  He couldn’t help it.  This was impossible.  Oberyn then told him more of Cersei many exploits and how she had changed mightily since her arrival in Dorne.

Eddard knew he believed his words when Oberyn told him “Ellaria hungers to fuck both Cersei and Obara … she has come to really treasure Cersei as a daughter-in-law and hoped for lover.  Hell I’m hoping to have a go at the slut.  Gods Eddard you should she see her fuck my daughter” Oberyn spoke proudly.

One thing Oberyn never joked about was sex.  My gods, could Cersei have changed that much?  Maybe Cersei and the Ice King were linked somehow he joked in his mind.  Then he mentally slapped himself.  He would now have to reconsider everything he ever knew about the woman.  To change that much?  It was astounding.

He heard the Queen getting his attention.  He turned to give her his full attention.

“I will have you know that Jaime Lannister is now part of my inner guard.  He and his wife Brienne are protecting the small council in my absence.  I fully intend in offering them a permanent commission when I return.”

“But Daenerys he killed your father on the same thrown you sit in.  I was there and I saw it.”

“Why do you think Jaime did it?”

“I don’t know.  He gave me a snide insolent answer.  What did it matter?  He was honor bound to protect his king.  He is betrayer of his oath.  He is a cur!”

“So honor trumps all?”

Eddard sensed a trap but he sprung the lever anyways “Yes.  One must live by one’s code of honor else all else falls into ruin.”

“Eddard my father was mad.  He killed your father and son in the most heinous manner possible while Jaime was forced to watch.  He witnessed firsthand Aerys II kill Rickard and Brandon Stark.  He performed his duty and stood and watched.  Maybe he should have killed my father then.  I would have.”

Eddard was shocked at the Queen’s words.  To speak so easily of killing her own father.  It was true her father was mad and cruel  …

“Then on the day you arrived in King’s Landing did you know that Aerys II had filled the sewers, tunnels and cellars with wildfire.  The city was filled with it.  My father had just given orders to Rossart who was both the Hand and leader of the Guild of Alchemists to set the Wildfire off.  My father was ready to burn the entire city of King’s Landing down along with all of its inhabitants.  So I ask you Eddard Stark was Jaime Stark supposed to stand aside and allow that to happen. 

Eddard paused.  He had just said Jaime was honor bound to follow his oath no matter the cost … but a whole City?  What had it cost Jamie to stand back and watch his father and brother be killed so cruelly?  Jaime had told him once of him being forced to witness the event.  Now when he thought back on that event he could hear the pain in Jaime’s voice recalling those events.  Why hadn’t he noticed that then?  He knew why.  He did not want to hear it.  Jamie was the King Slayer.  Now his past thoughts shamed him.

“What would you have done Eddard?”

Eddard took a long breath.  “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Would you have believed him … would the you of twenty years ago listened to him … would you have said it made no matter—that honor trumps all?

Eddard squirmed.  “No my Queen I would have intervened and probably not said a word in my defense.”

Eddard had a lot to think about.  The meeting continued on with discussion on the upcoming war and how best to meet the threat of the Ice King.   Eddard was quiet. He found the news shocking about the twins.  He had held them in such high scorn. To believe that they had redeemed themselves was beyond shocking.  Eddard had known of Jaime leaving Cersei for Brienne of Tarth.  He had felt sorry for the woman.  Now he was starting to feel shame at such thoughts.

For Oberyn to be happy with Cersei being part of his family was shocking too.  The idea he wanted to fuck her was so Oberyn.  Eddard shook his head.  He had heard the saying somewhere that the family that sleeps together stay together.  The Martells took it to new heights.  Eddard shook his head at all these new thoughts.  The world was spinning at a new angle on its axis.

The meeting broke up.  He went outside the tent and went to find his horse.  He was most happy with the care that he found had been given his horse.  He was asleep underneath a blanket and he was told that he had been feed oats and hay.  His coat was well groomed down and he was informed that his horse’s feet had been cleaned and a loose nail reset.

Eddard was again impressed with the organization of Daenerys camp.  He had never seen the like anywhere or read of such organization.  How had this small young woman become so accomplished?  He shook his head. It did not matter.

He turned around and started.  Daenerys stood three feet in front of him.  He had cat like senses and she had come up on him unannounced.  The woman moved like a panther and not a dragon.

“My Queen.”

“You can call me Daenerys or better yet Dany.”

“I will try Daene—Dany.  I was taught to be respectful at all times.”

“You have passed those manners to your daughter.  She is the model of royal decorum when we are at royal functions.”

“I am pleased to hear that Dae—Dany.  I ask permission to ride back to Winterfell.”

“We are heading there now.  Why do you need to leave?”

Arya had come up to stand beside her Queen.  Eddard looked on seeing them immediately move to be close together but they still kept that perfect distance.  He wanted to probe but it was not his place.

 “I know my Queen but I need to leave your presence and hurry back to Winterfell.”

“Why so fast … we are little more than a week at most nine days out?

Eddard felt his face slash with concern.  “Before Arya left for Winterfell the joyous news came that my wife had again conceived.  It filled Winterfell with happiness.”

“Yes, Arya has told me of this.  I am happy for you and your wife.  The conceiving of new life is always joyous.”

“Yes it is my Queen.  All went well the first trimester but since then my wife’s health has become fragile.”

“Ohhhh … Father, mother is going to be okay isn’t she?”

“Is she her life in danger?” the Queen asked.

“My wife’s pregnancy is hard on her but Maester Lewen feels her life is not in danger.  I would be with my wife if at all possible.  If you need me to stay then I will.  Your will be done.”

He watched Daenerys Targaryen take a minute to think over her response.

“We will ride out in the morrow … the royal entourage will ride with you with post haste back to Winterfell.  We will bring spare horses to increase our pace.  She called out in Dothraki and a Bloodrider appeared out the night gloom.  She and he talked back and forth for a minute in their native tongue.  He then left.

“Aggo has gone to send out riders to the camps ahead.  They will set horses aside for our ride at speed up to Winterfell.  I wish to see your ancestral home.  I want to greet Catelyn Tully and meet your sons and other daughter.  I wish to see the Tyrell scions that you ‘kidnapped’”.  Eddard looked sheepish at that. 

“You honor me my Queen.”

“I will always do all I can for my people Eddard.  Let’s just not play any more Game of Thrones shall we.

Eddard grimaced.  “I agree my Queen.  These are extraordinary times but I do grow tired of playing such games.”  He stepped forward and bowed.  “I am now and forever more you loyal subject my Queen.”

“Westeros has waited to long for your coming Daenerys Targaryen first of your name breaker of chains.  Long live your reign.”


	43. Winterfell - Part I

Winterfell – Part I

Missandei / Eddard / Ice King / Daenerys / Margaery / Sansa

 

**Missandei**

Misery.  That was the word that kept pulsing in her mind.  She was on her side on her sleeping furs underneath the stars.  Her body was in agony.  More tears of misery ran down her cheeks as Missandei sniffled with the pain running rampant through her body.  The blisters on her thighs had burst this afternoon and the pain had been searing.  Missandei had whimpered and gritted her teeth.  She was incessant on staying the course.  She had insisted in coming on the quick forced ride back to Winterfell.  Eddard Stark was in a hurry to get back to her wife.  Catelyn was having a difficult pregnancy and Eddard was worried.  Missandei fully understood his desires.

She remembered back to two nights previous to this night.  Eddard had made his request for leave to go back to Winterfell post haste.  Dany had considered and decided to travel with Eddard back to Winterfell.  She knew that Daenerys wanted to be with Eddard.  She wanted to evaluate and judge the man who had been twisting and jerking on marionette strings making Dany move to his tune.  Daenerys needed to be with the man to reassure herself she had indeed made the right decisions over the last nine months. 

Also, Dany knew that that her Queen wanted to start the integration of the whole of Westeros.  She wanted to start to work on reducing and then removing any barrier between North and South of Westeros.

Dany had called her Dothraki on guard duty and told him to send out riders to the camps located up the King’s Road heading up to North lands.  The camps to provide succor and rest for the columns of the Queen’s forces marching ever North.  The riders had taken extra horses to reach the next camp post haste.  Also, spare horses were led out within the hour to be taken up the road and be available the next day for the group riding in haste back up the Winterfell.  The horses kept in small groups at intervals to trade out for any horses that were exhausted.  The riders sent out by Aggo would go to the next camp post haste and they would in turn send out riders to the next camp.  This would be done to all the camps that had been created. 

With Eddard now fully in camp with the Queen, she was sending orders to surge the forces forward to create camps all the way up to Winterfell.  Daenerys wanted to accelerate their creation.  The march north was going to accelerate.  The time for cautious probing to make sure an ambush was not possible was over.  The whole of Westeros had become united in their goal.  Now the continent had one thought; the defeat of the Ice King.  All else was of no import against that threat.

Horses were to be set at six miles intervals to let the riders ride their mounts hard to the next waypoint of gathered horse.  The horses would not be hard stressed and go back into the pool of spare horses at the closest camp. Eddard was most thankful for the Queen’s largesse in helping him to reach Winterfell as fast as possible.  The Queens focus was now to support her Warden of the North in his rush to get back to his ailing wife.  She was silently impressed that the man had left her to perform his duty to the realm in meeting Daenerys Targaryen on the King’s Road.

Daenerys had offered to fly him to Winterfell but he had refused.  He told her that he had a fear of heights.  Dany had stared at the man shocked.  He told her he could control it with slow movements and concentration but he was sure he would falter with flying. 

Syrio Forel had patted him on the back hearing that.  Syrio felt a little better finding someone else who could not fly. 

Dany had asked if all the other Major House Lords would journey with her to Winterfell with her and Eddard.  All had accepted except Willas.  He had bowed out saying his lame leg would not take such a long hard ride.  Missandei wished now she had listened to his rational caution.

At the time she knew that Daenerys had assumed she would stay with the wagon train and move up the King’s Highway and eventually catch back up to the Queen.  While she had ridden horses some it had never been at a military pace.  She had ridden horses in genteel trots and canters around the Queen’s camp but never at pace and for extended time.

Missandei’s body had not been inured to horseback riding.  She knew it but she was not be turned aside.  She would not be left behind.  She felt useless now that she had broken the code to the traitor’s letter and setup the schedules.  She had performed her duties and now felt like the fifth wheel on a wagon.

Daenerys had come to her when she was told that her interpreter wanted to come on the force march.  “Missandei honey … I don’t think you quite know what you would be in for.  It took me a months to get used to riding a horse when I first married Khal Drogo and rode in his Khalasar.  I was miserable the first two weeks.  I had blisters and saddle sores that made feel like I was being sawed in two.  Being the Khaleesi I was given much care to help me become accustomed to the rigors of horseback riding.”

“We would do everything for you Andi but we propose to move at a great pace.  I became accustomed to horseback riding moving at the sedate pace of a Khalasar moving lazily across the Dothraki Sea.  We will by contrast be moving like a storm up the King’s Highway.  I strongly recommend that you follow us in your wagon.  We will not need your services till you arrive at Winterfell.  I am in Westeros.  I will not be needing your interpretive skills.  Any messages can wait.”

“Are you saying I am weak Daenerys Targaryen?” she had asked.  Missandei was peeved that her Queen thought so little of her.  She did not want Missandei to come with her because she was soft.  She knew it!

“I am not saying that my dear friend.  All who first ride must endure the pain of becoming ‘saddle broken’.  I don’t want you to suffer needlessly.  We will be traveling at great speed.  You have done so much for us already by cracking the code on the intercepted messages between the traitorous houses.”

“So you don’t need me anymore is what you are saying?”  Missandei saw the look of slight confusion cross her Queen’s face.  Missandei knew she was being a little shit but she could not help it.  She was hurting in her heart.

“You know that is not how I feel Missandei.  What is wrong with you?  Have I said or done something to offend you?”

Missandei felt like crap.  “No Dany.  I am just feeling useless having deciphered the code.  I wonder what else I am needed for now.”

Dany came up to her and hugged her.  “Missandei without your efforts and those of Tyrion we would not be in this position now.  You have my forces both on land and sea moving with great precision.  You efforts have saved months off the movement of our forces.  Our troops are fresh and ready for combat.  History is full of examples of troops arriving on the battlefield and being exhausted, hungry and sick.  Almost without fail these forces have been quickly defeated and often routed.  This will not happen to my army.  Much of this is through your efforts.”

Dany pulled away from Missandei.  “We will be staying in Winterfell for a short while.  In fact, I want you to start coordinating with Eddard’s forces the movement of our forces up North.  The troops lifted by ship are now pouring west.  I need that coordinated.”

“I can do that as we move up to Winterfell Dany.  I do much of the work in my head anyways.  I am gifted with numbers.  Plus, if I travel with you I can talk to the high generals under Eddard’s command.  This will help me to better understand how to integrate our efforts.  I do not want to be separated from you Dany.  We have always been together on this long journey to you sitting on your throne.  I don’t want to stop now.”  Missandei would feel lost if she was separated from her Queen.  The woman she had supported for so many years now.

She saw Daenerys looking at her judging her.  She finally smiled.  “I will have a horse prepared for you my old friend.  I have some ointments we can us.”

“Ointments?”

“For the blisters.  I could tell you but you will understand soon enough.  It is something you must experience to really understand.”

Missandei was happy to have won.  She had not told the Queen all the reasons she had been adamant on traveling with her in the troop on their fast ride to Winterfell.  She needed too!  Everything Missandei had said had been of the complete truth, but, there were other reasons motivating her to follow the Queen on her quick journey north.

She had been so ecstatic when her mystery soon to be lover had helped her decipher the coded message.  Her body had felt so alive with the possibilities of soon meeting and making love to her mystery sponsor.  She felt the attraction and now lust in her helper.  The caresses were so gentle and loving from her hidden woman when she touched and caressed Missandei’s face, hair and now her upper body.  She had heard her erstwhile lover moan and whimper with need the night she gave Missandei the clues she needed to break the code.

She could remember the green of her sweetie’s eyes.  They seemed to glow like strange fireflies in the night.  So intense and so large.  She longed to see them with her real eyes and not the eyes of her mind.  They seemed so ghostly and afar.  She wanted to hold her woman’s head close and gaze enraptured into her love’s unnatural green eyes.  Those eyes were as deep as the oceans filled with mystery and power that was Earth shaking.  Missandei wanted that power used in making love to her.  She knew her lover was a goddess or something close but knew the woman would be as gentle as Missandei wanted her to be.  What Missandei knew was that she wanted to be ravish and fucked hard by her lover.  She would give Missandei what she needed and craved.

Missandei had read the great sexual texts from around the world.  The heterosexual texts had not interested her but the lesbian texts had spoken to her soul.  She had learned so much and would use that knowledge to blow her lover’s mind.  She knew she would.  Missandei had also discovered reading those texts that she wanted to be fucked hard and deep.  She wanted her lover to use a fraction of her might to fuck Missandei hard.  Missandei wanted to be fingerbanged hard in her pussy.  She wanted to be fucked in the ass hard and deep with a strap-on and with her lover’s fist.  Missandei shivered when she thought those thoughts.

She had told the Queen of the hue and glow of her longed for lover’s eyes.  Soon she would see them and fall into them for real.  Missandei would shiver at just the thought.  She could already feel her green eyed woman slamming her fingers hard and deep up her cunny and ripping her hymen asunder and making her a woman.  Her lover would suck her off so good!  Missandei now masturbated to visions of all the hot sex she would have with her still nameless lover.  Gods she could taste the woman’s cunt in her mouth.  Missandei would clean off her fingers after masturbating yet again dreaming it was her lover’s cream she was sucking off her fingers.

She had been positive that within a few nights her erstwhile lover would revel herself and they would fuck gloriously the night through and she would give her sweet lover her maidenhead.  That most precious of gifts a woman can give to her woman.  Then she would take her mate out to greet all her friends.  The code had been broken.  The day had been saved as the saying went.  Her green eyed mysterious woman had given Missandei what she wanted.  She had stroked the small black woman’s body with deep hot fuck hunger.  Missandei had felt in the fingertips.  The repressed hunger for her body.  She wanted to lie with her woman and let their bodies twine in hot interracial love.  Missandei was intoxicated with how her black body would twine with the pale body of her pale lover.

She had cracked the code at the beginning of the Neck of Westeros.  They were now at the other end of the Neck and she had not felt her longed for lover since that magical night.  It had been over three weeks since that sweet night.  She had masturbated to multiple screaming orgasms ripping her body apart with ecstasy.  Missandei would fuck herself to exhaustion and rest her body.  The instant she had her strength back she was again fucking herself to mind blowing orgasms.  Her cunt felt like it was tearing itself inside out while her womb felt like it was tearing out her belly as she shrieked and wailed in mind searing ecstasy.  She had filled her wagon with her thick pungent musk and soaked her body with sweat and her girl cum.  She had left the furs pulled up to only her lower thighs.  Her pussy and breast exposed in offering to her dream lover.  Her nipples and clit tingly with the sweet exhaustion of being fucked out.  She loved the naughty thoughts of her breast on full display and her exhausted cunt exposed slavered with drying cum.

Her charms on full display for her green eyed lover.  Missandei wanted her woman to see Missandei’s body soaked in cum and sweat.  To see Missandei’s groin and mound thickly slavered with dried cum.  To smell the thick musk her cunt had saturated her small wagon in.  Her lover was weakening in resisting Missandei’s sweet charms.  Gods Missandei wanted her cherry busted.  She wanted to get a strap-on and have her lover fuck her so hard and deep.  She wanted and needed to give her woman her sweet hot tight asshole.  She wanted to suck her ass off that strap-on dick while looking up at her lover showing her what a hot depraved slut she would be in bed.

Missandei knew that once her lover came to her exhausted body she would instantly revive and she would give herself to her lover.  She would feel her hymen ripped and taken and she would be a woman now.  Missandei wanted to feel the pain a woman felt when she became a woman. 

That had been the dream.  That had been the fantasy.  The reality had been harsh and devastating.  By the third night she was getting nervous and by the sixth night she was agitated and the eighth night she was completely depressed.

Her dream lover had not appeared again.  Missandei had been confused and then angry.  How had she not come to her?  She had succeeded in deciphering the code.  Her secret lover had given her the necessary clues.   Missandei even now shivered feeling the small fingers stroking her face.  She was sure her lover was a short woman like her.  In fact, Missandei could sense she was even taller than the green eyed woman.  That seemed so perfect to Missandei.

Missandei had become totally confused.  She had felt her lover shudder smelling her wet cunt and the way her fingers pressed harder into her chest nearing her breast.  Oh gods her pussy was still getting wet at the mere thought.  She could feel her lover’s desire for Missandei’s body.  It made her fucking angry.  Why was she not coming to Missandei?   Unfortunately, the answer was becoming clear.  Missandei could no longer deny it.

She now knew she had been only a tool.  Her supposed dream lover had only used her to get the message deciphered.  She must have been a pervert stroking her body like that.  A tool like a dildo to get her rocks off.  Missandei was pissed being used like that.  That fucking succubus had teased her!  She had used Missandei to do her bidding and fucking abandoned her!  She would scratch that bitches eyes out if she got the chance.  The love she felt for her woman was boiling into an unassuaged anger.

So she had demanded to ride with the Queen.  She needed to feel needed and wanted.  Her fucking supposed lover had shown her true nature.  She absolutely needed to ride up to Winterfell with her Queen.  How bad could it be?  She had ridden for short periods of time at a leisurely pace with the Queen. 

Missandei had learned quickly.  Within an hour she felt like she was bruised all over as her body was constantly jostled and jarred with the fast trots and short gallops the horses were doing.  When she dismounted to get on the spare horse she had been stiff and sore.  When they reached the first relay of fresh horses Missandei had had to grit her teeth to clamber up on it.  Even with a boost from Dany it had hurt like hell.

By midday she was so sore in her pelvis and thighs she wanted to cry out in pain and frustration.  Her pride prevented it.  Instead she gritted her teeth and soldiered on.  She felt the blisters Dany had told her about forming on her inner thighs and groin.  The touch on cloth angry and hot.  She had made it through the first day somehow.   She had felt herself swaying on her feet once they started to make camp.

They had ate a meal of jerked beef, oats (spare from the feed bags) and tact.  She ate her food sullenly.  Her mental misery was great.  Her physical misery was rising to meet it.  She saw that a large circular tarp had been placed on the ground.  Daenerys called all to sit around on the edge sitting on crossed legs Dothraki style. 

Missandei had demurred but her friend had helped her hobble over and sat her down beside her on the opposite side of Arya. She was happy to be in a position of honor.  It helped with her pain a little.  She had put the ointment on the angry blisters that the Queen had given her.  The blisters swelled with fluid and hot to the touch.  She had whimpered applying the ointment.  Her lover should have been soothing the ointment onto her body damnit!  Those thoughts made Missandei sullen and angry.

“Eddard, I wanted to wait till we were separated from our forces to tell you this” the Queen told the Warden of the North. “Only the High Lords of the South and their most trusted generals know what I am about to tell you.  I wanted to wait till we could talk and plan together.  I have ideas but we will decide our response. 

Missandei saw that this had Eddard’s full attention.

“I hate to tell you this Eddard” Daenerys paused “you have two traitors in your midst.  They have made a pact with the Ice King”

Eddard stared at her for a long moment.  He softly breathed out “Bolton.”

Missandei saw that Daenerys was as shocked as her.

“You knew?!”

Eddard squint smiled.  “No my Queen I did not.  I have had my suspicions of Roose but I would never have dreamed he would be working for our enemy.  He has always been a rouge force but I never had the proof I felt I needed to bring him to heel.  He is vile and a malignant tumor, but, to side with such an evil.  Cannot Roose see that such a force will never honor whatever agreement they have?” Eddard said softly to himself.

“You are Warden of the North Eddard Stark” Dany told him.  “That is enough.”

“My Queen I have had my fill of bloodshed as I sense you have.  He may be vile and contemptuous but he does inspire loyalty in his men.  I have avoided open war and bloodshed.  Without ironclad proof I have been loath to call my banners against their house.  You spoke of a second house?”

“Yes.  The second house is in the Riverlands.”  Dany did not give the name.  Missandei knew Dany was curious if Eddard had a suspicion of the second house.

Eddard had a look of deep thought on his face.  He was obviously going through the houses of his wife’s homeland.

He finally said in voice of self-questioning “ _The Freys_?”

“Yes.”

Eddard blew out a breath “Walder is conniving and mendacious but … well he is a small man.  He is not brave in the slightest.  I find it hard to believe this possible.  He is vile but a coward.  Are you sure of this my Queen?”

“I am sure of this Eddard.”

“What is your proof if I may ask?”

“Missandei.  Can you please tell them how we came to know this information?”

Missandei had felt her pride swell with the Queen putting her front and center.  Since she had insisted on coming on this trek the Queen was letting Missandei give the brief.  This made the small scribe’s mental and physical distress recede.

Missandei told Eddard how a spy had given them the satchel with the scroll from House Bolton to House Frey.  The scroll had the royal seal of the Lord of House Bolton.  The Queen called out to Aggo and he came to her with the satchel.  She had him hand it to Eddard.

Eddard opened it and looked at the scroll and the broken seal.  He carefully put the scroll that had been curled up down before himself.  He looked at the broken seal that Missandei had been careful to preserve as much as possible.  He looked at the seal closely.

“Yes.  It is his seal.  So this spy somehow got this scroll.  I wonder.  How long have you had it?”

“Over a six weeks now.”

Eddard considered.  “I have seen Roose three times in that time.  He has not changed his demeanor.  If he suspects they have been discovered he is playing it close to the vest.  When is he to attack?”

“When the Ice King attacks and you are focused on him.  He and House Frey will use that distraction to attack you from the rear.”

Eddard started to read the missive and stopped.  “It is in code.”  He looked at Missandei.  “You deciphered this?”

“Yes I did.”

“I’m impressed.”  He smiled at Missandei and for a little while her misery became only a memory.

She then told Eddard the message that she had deciphered.  The details of the deal that Roose Bolton had struck with the Ice King.  The reward of control of the North while the Ice King would rule the South.  Eddard had snorted at that and whispered “Fools”.  They had agreed to work their forces to the rear of the forces or in their midst if they could not work that.   The Boltons and Freys were to position themselves to do maximum damage to the enemies of the Ice King.

When the attack started they would then turn and sow confusion and death to distract the forces of the Warden of the North and enable the Ice King to more easily defeat his enemies.  Missandei showed Eddard how she had deciphered the text with her compass and the square she had made. She showed Eddard the small dot between House Frey on page seven.

Missandei did not tell Eddard of the help from her benefactor.  She would only share this knowledge with Dany and by extension Arya.  Eddard was most impressed.  “I am forever indebted to you for this Missandei of Naath.  The losses we would have incurred would have been most grievous.”

He shook his head.  “The Fools.  To think they believe the Ice King’s lies.  The Ice Wright means to kill us all.”

Eddard again looked at Missandei.  “I and the North will forever be in your debt.  I hope someday in some way to repay you for this service.”

The conversation had then moved over to the plans on how to thwart the plans of the Boltons and the Freys.  Missandei had followed the conversations but her attention soon drifted.  She was not interested in war strategy when it did not involve planning, tracking and the moving of forces.  It was the numbers and equations they engendered that caught and held the small black interpreter’s attention.

She got up and made her parting remarks and slunk back to her sleeping furs by the fire.  She was not inured to the cold too.  Missandei crawled underneath the furs and shivered hard.  Her sweet Shadowclaw snuggled into the furs with her meowing and purring as she rubbed her cat’s head.  The cat riding a pack horse in a swath of furs that had been made into a nest for her.  The caracal had quickly adjusted and able to sleep despite the gait of the horse she was riding on.  Missandei was feeling so weak and like a failure despite the praise she had received.  Her thoughts kept going back to the fact that she had been abandoned.

Her pain was returning with the elation passing with the giving of her brief.  She was still proud of herself.  She could still remember her sense of hopelessness she had felt in Qarth when Dany came swooping in saving her from a life of slavery.  She owed her everything. 

She slowly fell into a restless sleep.

She was awoken way too early.  The sun was had not yet lightened the Eastern horizon.  She staggered to the fire.  Her limbs felt like stiff wood and her back ached.  She sullenly ate her meal.  She had fumed and fretted until she fell into an exhausted sleep.  She again felt her anger and depression setting in.  To be nothing more than a tool was angering her no end.  She had felt so special and that feeling was nothing but ashes now.

Dany and Eddard tried to engage her in conversation.  Dany wanted to fill her in on their strategy they had developed for the traitors and Eddard wanted to again thank her and hear her thoughts on their plans.  She had demurred and turned away.

“Missandei, what is wrong with you?  This is not like you!”

She had sullenly looked into the flames.

Her misery had been bad in the morning when they started out.  By the midmorning it was beyond agonizing.  Her blisters had burst and the raw skin rubbing against the riding leathers had been horrendous.  She could not control the screams of pain that ripped from her throat.  Missandei saw the looks of concern on Dany and Arya’s face.  Eddard had looked alarmed as did the other high Lords.  Her humiliation only deepened.

Dany had immediately called a halt to the march.  She called the doctor and Maester with them.  Daenerys had some horses circled around Missandei who they had put on the ground and put blankets on the horses sideways to make a screen.  Daenerys had no problem showing her body but knew Missandei was shy.  Missandei cried out feeling Dany starting to gently pull on the fabric and loosen the ties to her riding leathers.  Arya put her head in her lap and stroked her hair singing a lullaby to her.  Missandei writhed in pain.

Dany slowly peeled her riding leathers off Missandei.  The interpreter cried out in pain and wept.  Dany gently dabbed the ointment onto the burst blisters.  The Queen then put bandages on the wounds and wrapped them in long strips of cloth.  They then put on a louse line trouser on her body. 

Dany insisted she take a few droughts of diluted wine.  The drink made her drowsy.

They gently put her back up on her horse.  Dany had Aggo and Rakharo on either side of Missandei’s horse to keep her safe on her horse.  Missandei felt humiliated.  She saw the concern on the Dothrak’s faces.  She knew these men respected strength.  Their looks of concern was just a mask she thought in her misery.  These men must think she was a weak silly little girl.  She could not see the truth of their genuine concern.  They had come to treasure the smalls scribe.  They understood her body was not inured to horseback riding.  Missandei had simply not known what she was getting herself into.  The column put out again but a much reduced rate. 

Missandei did not remember much of the travel that day.  The sun felt like a furnace on her body.  She was feverish and a little delirious.  She was a failure.  She had insisted that she come on this journey so Eddard could get back to his wife as soon as possible and now she was hobbling that journey. 

When it was time to change horses Eddard and Barristan had gently pulled her up out of the saddle and as softly as possibly moved her to the new mount.  She had stilled cried out in pain.  She saw the men and her Queen and Arya look on her with pity.  Pity for the weak willed and soft bodied interpreter that had overstepped her limits.  Gods she was so angry with herself.  She was making a fool of herself.

It was late in the afternoon.  She was feverish now.  Through a haze Missandei saw Eddard regarding her. 

Suddenly he called out that they needed to make camp early for the day.  Many riding murmured wondering why.

“My horse has been favoring his right front leg.”

Stannis barked out “There is nothing wrong with your horse Eddard.  Hell, we will get a new one at the camp.”

Missandei in a fog saw Eddard glare at Stannis and then motion his head at her.

Stannis then looked at her and she saw his jaw grinding.  Gods he probably hated her for being so weak.

Stannis reached back and gripped his back “Now that you say it my back has been stiffening up for the last hour.  I could use the extra rest.”

Missandei felt humiliated.  They were only stopping because of her and were trying to not show it. 

She had been lifted off her horse like a useless baby.  She was put onto her sleeping furs by a hot fire.  Her caracal crawled in with her after eating a bowl of chopped meat the Dothraki prepared for the small feline.

She whined and turned away from Daenerys when she tried to talk to her and give her some soup. 

“Damnit I am getting tired of this Missandei” Daenerys barked at her in frustration.  Missandei wined more.  “Oh Missandei I am so sorry.  I just wish I knew what is upsetting you so.”

Missandei stared at the fire.  She was in agony in both her body and soul.

As the sun was going down Daenerys came up to her with a cup.  It was the Milk of the Poppy.  The liquid was white.  It was full strength.  Again the Queen was showing Missandei just how weak she was.  The Queen saw just how weak her scribe was.

She tried to refuse but the Queen made it a direct order her violet eyes blazing.  The two women glared at each other.  Even in her much weakened state Missandei tried to defy her Queen in her misery.  With a pain filled gaze Missandei watched Arya come up to her.  Arya tried to get Dany to back off but Daenerys told Arya to back off herself.  Dany had used her royal command tone.  It broke no argument.  Arya bowed her head and stepped back.  They may be in love with each other but Dany was the Queen and Arya bowed before her Queen when she used that tone.

To prolong the contest of wills was useless.  Dany was the Queen.  With locked eyes Missandei drank her drink.  When Daenerys was like this one had to obey her.  She had already decided that tomorrow she would have the column move on without her.  She was broken.  With a sullen look Missandei drank deep droughts from the cup filled with the milk of the poppy.  She was defeated in all ways.

Missandei sank into a deep sleep.  The milk of the poppy doing its work.  She knew her body would in time mend.  She wondered if her soul would.

She drifted on rivers of dreamless thoughts and formless desires.

Then it changed.  Missandei felt the presence.  She was dreaming of her lover again.  Her lover was stroking her feverish brow.  Missandei frowned.  She was tired of such senseless dreams.  Her lover had abandon her.  She did not let her love rise up at the soft loving caresses.  Missandei kept her thoughts like this.  Missandei felt the presence relax in her guard as she stroked Missandei’s feverish face.  Missandei lulled her tormentor into a false sense of confidence. 

Her hands shot up like striking cobras and gripped two thin small forearms.  She felt alarm from the woman whose arms she gripped.  The arms were jerked back forcefully.  Missandei refused to let go.  Her body was jerked hard but she did not care.  This woman could shatter mountains.  If she truly wanted free herself of Missandei’s human grip she could with but a thought shatter every bone in Missandei’s body.  Missandei felt sudden anger and hate boiling the very air she breathed.  Missandei felt the power that her small hoped for lover kept buried in her small diminutive body.

“Let go of me!  I will not be shackled!” Missandei heard screamed in her air and more in her mind.  She heard the pain and fear.  “I will never be chained again!”

She said the only thing she could with her mind.  “I love you.”  She let her soul be shown in those three words.  She had to let her woman know just how much she loved and needed her.

The arms suddenly stilled.  Then they jerked hard again.  The small scribe’s body was jerked about lifted off the furs.  Somehow Shadowclaw was rolled away but continued sleeping deeply.  Missandei in her logical mind noted that this wild jerking about of her body was not increasing her misery.

Also, Missandei knew that no one sensed this tableau occurring in their midst as they slept.  The guards working the perimeter of the camp saw and heard nothing.  Her lover was truly a goddess bending the rules of nature to keep her unaware by all but Missandei.

“I can shatter mountains!  Release me!”

“I know of your power.  You will have to kill me first.  I love you” Missandei replied calmly.

The arms stopped their fight immediately. 

“You do not know what I am.”

“I love you.  Make love to me.”

She heard the woman gasp and her body shivered.  For a moment Missandei felt a raw hunger for her body and soul envelope her small black body.  Missandei felt that desire immediately squashed.  She felt the small woman in her grasp suppress her desires for Missandei.

“You do not know what I am.  Let me show you.”

The world of the North simply faded away.  All the people around her gone.  Her Shadowclaw was gone as well.  She was no longer in her world or her time.

She knew it was long, long ago when the world was a much younger place.  Missandei looked around.  Her lover still kept herself hidden.  She was standing on a small circular platform.  She was high above the world.  She was standing on platform on a small spire of stone that rose over five hundred feet from the ground below.  The air was crisp and pure.  Missandei inhaled deep and felt the raw magic that filled this world.

“This is the Land” the woman told her.  “This is in a time before man came to this world.  Man lived to the South.”

Missandei looked around with magical sight and saw it was so.  She gasped seeing a massive forest before her all around.  The forest was alive!  She could feel its consciousness.  She looked to the north by east and saw shimmering on the horizon a massive volcanic mountain.  In it she felt massive power throbbing and pulsing.  On plains before the mountain she saw great horses running free and wild.  Horses of great power and intelligence.  

“This is the world I was born into long ago in the mists of the distant past.  I am a Qualar.  I was just coming into my maturity having taken my physical form.  I longed to use my new found strength.  I longed to shape the world.  A man came to me.  He told me he could help me achieve my true destiny.” 

Missandei saw this man.  He stood before Missandei.  The sunlight fell upon this man caressing his perfect body.  Missandei knew she was seeing this man as her lover had seen him long ago.  Missandei saw the man as she her lover had seen him when he first came to her.  A man perfect in every way.  He was the most comely man that Missandei had ever seen.  He was perfect in every line of his form.  His hair long and luxurious.  His face a masterpiece of angles and planes.  His shoulders wide and strong.  His limbs long and perfectly formed.

Missandei saw all this as her green eyed erstwhile lover had seen him.  But Missandei saw something that her lover did not.  Missandei saw the man’s eyes.  They were yellow.  The color not the color of daffodils covering a hillside in the bright sun of a new spring morning. 

No, this yellow was not that.  This yellow was of rotting flesh.  The color of disease and pure avarice and hatred for all things.

“I did not see what you so clearly see Missandei.  I blinded myself.  I fell.  You are only human.  I do not mean that as an insult but you do not have the senses I have.  Yet I did not see.  You saw at a glance what I missed through a long courtship.  I was blind and a fool.”

Missandei felt what her woman had felt all those millennium ago.  All these things were intoxicating but what truly snared her was his power.  Strength almost shouted from his body.  His body was impossibly strong but it paled to the power radiating off his id.  His will was absolute.  There was nothing that he could not achieve if given time.  He was filled with magic and purpose.  He was filled with raw will.

He had come to Missandei’s love promising her impossible pleasures.  Those had attracted her attention.  She wanted to know the sensual desires that she had with her newly acquired body.  Her kind were born without bodies and only acquired physical form upon maturity of spirit. 

She was in the first flush of power.

He asked her name.  She refused.  To know one’s name was to give one power over your spirit and body.

Long did A-Jeroth court her.  He promised her the world and then the stars.  They would rule all and bend all to their will.  They would be King and Queen.  They would be equals in all their endeavors. 

She never noticed how his yellow eyes were filled with avarice and loathing for all things.  She did not feel the disdain and evil humor he felt in seducing her.  Her senses perceived but her mind did not process.  In time, the new born woman came to desire that same power to control and bend all to her will.

Finally, one night she was drunk on special elixirs he had plied her with and stroked her body to a feverish pitch.  She longed to be taken!  She wanted to be fucked and enjoy the full pleasures of the flesh.  She knew they existed but until this night she had never felt them. She was on fire.

The man had intoxicated her with desires.  First they would consummate the desires of the flesh.  Then they would enjoy the pleasure that only totally dominion over others could give to beings such as they.  They would recreate the world in their own image.  They would use this world to launch themselves into the universe.

“What is your name my sweet?  Tell me your name my future Queen.”

She had spoken her name.

She had been chained and caste into the deep abyss beneath Mount Thunder.  Her screams of rage and fear filled the heavens.  She was gagged as her screams threatened to tear the mountain down.

She felt the man taking the power that flowed out of her in her rage, fear and despair and crafting it to achieve his own desires and goals.

How long she raged and struggled in her chains she could not remember.  Eventually she slipped the bounds of her physical flesh and became her pure spiritual self.  Her rage and loathing knew no limits.  She could not flee her prison.  The wards were to strong and purely constructed.

They started to come then.  Men seeking to either to understand or enslave her further.  Those she tore asunder without a thought.  Women came to her.  She ripped their souls from their bodies and ate them to make them one with her.  Her anger, fear, rage and loathing filled them.  Her very essence became the scream of the greatest agony and hopelessness on the Earth.  In all things She Who Must Not Be Named as she was now named hated one person more than all others:  Herself.

For countless millennium she killed and enslaved women into herself.  Her hate knew no limits.  Until Linden Avery freed her with only the purity of her pained spirit.  Linden had caste off her purloined souls of lost women.  Linden healed the women as she freed them.  Linden shattered the runes and barriers entrapping her.  She Who Must Not Be Named had fled to the heavens.  She abandoned the world of her torment and agony.

All this she showed and fed to Missandei as hot tears rained down on the scribe’s face.  Missandei felt all the anger and hate of all things. She felt the lust for power over life and choice.  She felt the glee her future wife felt in killing men.  Missandei felt the screaming and insanity she filled the women she captured.  All of this Missandei felt in the marrow of her bones. 

Missandei also felt something else.  She also felt the women leaving her lover’s soul and being healed with the power that She Who Most Not Be Named allowed Linden Avery to purloin from her body.  Her hoped for lover did not even realize she had allowed it.  She would not accept that knowledge if Missandei tried to impart it to her. 

More hot tears rained down on Missandei’s forehead.

“Now you know why you cannot love me.  I am something evil.”

Missandei pulled down hard on the small arms in her grasp.  She Who Must Not Be Named gasped “Ooohhhhh.”

Missandei lifted her head and kissed the forehead her lips found.

“You are not that woman anymore” Missandei husked softly.  “I see the true you.  I see the woman you now are.  You are good.  Stop denying your true nature.”

“You do not know the anger and loathing that still burns in my body.”

“I do and I will help you control it.   Make love to me.  I give myself to you totally and completely.  I love you and you love me.  Do not deny it.  Let our love for each other heal you.  I will always be by your side.”

“Ohhhhhhh!”

“Let us give our virginities to each other.  Let our companions hear our screams of pleasure and love.  I will help you rise to your true self.”

“Ohhhhh Missandei I am not worthy of one such as you.”

The arms she had refused to release turned to mist.  She suddenly felt fingers touch her head.  She fell into deep slumber.

She had fled her again.  It did not matter.  Missandei would be patient.  She Who Must Not Be Named would tell Missandei her real name.  Then they would make sweet love.  She would show her sweet anguished love that love can be such an exquisite thing

Her love coming to her had restored Missandei’s faith in that love.  She was happy once more.   Her love had opened her heart to her.  Missandei knew what that meant.  She was in love with Missandei.  She would have her woman.  She may doubt again but in the end her pure love would win out.

Before dawn she woke up and kicked off her covers.  She touched her thighs and groin.  The skin was healed.  The ache was gone from limbs and back.  She was completely healed.  Her soul had been assuaged as well.  She now knew why her lover had stayed away.  She did indeed love her but did not feel worthy.

Missandei started to stroke Shadowclaw as she purred and snuggled closer to Missanndei.  The scribe reflected on her new found knowledge of She Who Must Not Be Named.  She knew that name now.  She would learn her true name in time.  She would show her love what it meant to love and be loved.  She would show She Who Must Not Be Named what true love truly was.  That in opening oneself to love that one could receive so much in return.

Missandei could wait.  She could now feel her love not far off watching her.  She smiled.  Then her presence was gone.  She smiled.  Their longing for each other was putting Missandei in tune with her lover.  Her lover was mighty and could hide if she wanted but in time she would come to Missandei.  She had felt the love She Who Mush Not Be Named felt for her.  She felt the longing to lie with her and give her body to Missandei.  She felt the fear from so long ago and her betrayal by A-Jeroth.  She also felt a secret desire to be loved by She Who Must Not Be Named.  A desire sparked and growing because of herself.  Because of Missandei.

Dany came over to her with a wary look.  Missandei jumped up and hugged her dear friend and asked for forgiveness.

Dany was nonplussed at her change in both spirit and body.  Missandei had been most cross.  She told Dany all that had occurred last night.  How her future wife had come to her and healed her.  She told Dany how she was confused and how she had been betrayed in the past.  She did not see the need to tell her of the pits of Mount Thunder. 

When Dany examined her thighs and saw them totally healed she looked stunned.  “Will I guess you mystery lover did come to you last night.  I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Nor can I!”

Daenerys and Arya who had come up to listen both laughed at her enthusiasm.  Missandei smiled broadly up at them.

Life was good.

 

**Eddard**

What a difference a few days could make Eddard mused to himself.  He had commiserated with the Queen’s small scribe.  He had watched the woman’s body quickly breakdown with the fast pace they were making to Winterfell.  He had assumed that woman was inured to horseback riding.  He would not have allowed her to begin the journey had he known this was not the case.

By the end of the second day her misery was so great that he called a halt to the fast gallop back to his home.  He was wondering what to do.  The woman was strong willed but her body was betraying her.

He had looked at the interpreter.  He had been shocked at the news that she could speak over twenty languages fluently.  He could not understand High Valyrian but the woman spoke it fluently to the Queen.  Arya had told her father that the small dark skinned woman had started to teach her the language of their Queen.  In fact Arya felt she had mastered Valyrian but was having trouble still with Dothraki but was improving finally.  Eddard had smiled at that.

The dark woman was stunning beautifully.  Her skin was not as dark as the few Summer Islanders he had seen and her features were sharper and not as rounded in the cheek and almond eyes of the Summer Islander.  The women of that seafaring nation liked to keep their hair straight in or in long braids.  Missandei preferred to keep her hair in a loose curl of long twists.  She was indeed beautiful. 

He had read that the Queen did not have a consort or Queen while she was still in Essos.  He now wondered why Daenerys Targaryen had not chosen the woman from Naath as her Queen.  He was thankful that Daenerys had not.  This left it open for his daughter to capture his Queen’s heart. 

He had at first wondered about the scribe’s demeanor.  She had seemed morose when he first arrived at the Queen’s party.  The woman on the initial part of their journey had been quiet and seemed somewhat sullen.  He saw the Queen trying to talk to her and be rebuffed.  Then the girl had been in such agony he had called a halt to the ride for that day even though they had maybe three more hours they could have traveled on.  Such misery called to Eddard’s soul.  He felt great compassion for the woman.

He had been surprised to have Stannis give an excuse and say the ride had to quit for the day.  Eddard had half believed the man’s back was acting up the way he gripped it and grimaced.  The man was so fucking literal and hard spirited about everything.  He would have expected him to bark at Daenerys that the small woman was dead weight.  She needed to be left behind.  Something had seemed to soften the man slightly.  He no longer seemed to have an iron pole shoved up his ass.  He was still Stannis just a slightly softer more rounded version of the man he knew.  He liked the change.

Eddard himself had been anguished.  He knew in the morning he would have to talk to Daenerys about the small scribe slowing down their march.

The next morning the girl woke up all bubbly and smiling.  He had been shocked at her change in demeanor.  He was more shocked in the change of her physical appearance.  She could barely move the night before.  Now the small black teenager was moving freely.  She was smiling and giving everyone encouraging remarks.  She thanked himself and Stannis for calling a halt to the journey the day before.  That day she had effortlessly climbed up on her horse.

The ride no longer weighed on the woman.  Her body seemed totally accustomed to riding now.  He had rode to up Daenerys.  She had told him that the teenager had a secret love that watched over her.  He looked around.  “Where is he?”

The Queen had quirked an eyebrow and smiled.  “It is a woman Eddard.”

Eddard nodded his head.  It kind of made sense.  The Queen was gay.  Arya was gay.  Why wouldn’t Missandei be gay too he supposed.

“Does that bother you Eddard Stark?  A woman loving a woman?”

Eddard kept his face neutral.  He was still unsure why his daughter and Queen had not bonded yet.

“No.  Should it?”

The queen had looked at him nonplussed.  He rode back to the other Lords and caught up with house politics.

Again Eddard worked over in his head what he could observe between Daenerys Targaryen and his daughter.  He was perplexed.  Daenerys was always near her daughter or if not her eyes were constantly seeking Arya out.  His daughter did the same thing.  When together they moved just that little bit closer to each other than decorum dictated. 

They were always touching each other to make a point.  He would watch one or the other one of them let their horse slip back just a little way.  When they did that they would let their face drop its guard and stare with long lingering gazes. They would lick their lips and eyes go all agog staring with open lust.  Then when the object of their desire would turn their head to make a comment or find where they had gone he would see the mask come back up.

Renly had come up to him one time.  “You want to join in?”

“Join in?”

“Yeah.  The pool.”

“Pool?”

“Yes.  The pool as to when your daughter and Daenerys start fucking … they got it bad for each other but for some reason they just don’t quite seem to get to the point of doing the nasty.”

Eddard had looked at Renly.  The man smiled evilly at him.  Eddard briefly considered punching him in the face for speaking of his daughter and Queen so coarsely.  He had immediately paused though.  Had he not sent Arya South for just that reason?  The prophecy had been most clear.  His daughter’s open infatuation and already strong love for Daenerys had been clearly evident.

He had actually sent his daughter South with the clear hope she would capture the Queen’s heart.  In capturing Daenerys’ heart Arya would both ensure her safety and that the Queen would be predisposed to hear his pleas of the true danger.

Arya had succeeded it was clear.  The Queen had fulfilled Arya’s hopes and dreams.  They were clearly in love with each other.  _Then why had they not commiserated their love_?  He knew the Septons would harp about the need to stay a virgin till the wedding bed.  He had but he knew for a fact that Brandon had been a regular Lothario.

Brandon had always teased his younger brother in his chaste ways.  He had never worried about it till the night he had to fulfill his brother’s duty.  He had not even kissed a girl.  Cat may have been a virgin but she definitely knew how to kiss a lot better than he had.

“You know we are talking about my daughter don’t we Renly?  I ought to really thrash you for such language.”

“Oh loosen up Eddard.  We have all lost a fucking fortune betting on when your daughter would be bedding Daenerys.  We keep losing and having to come up with new dates.  They got it bad for each other but they just keep flitting around like a bee trying to decide which flower to land on.  You can almost smell the sex on them they want each other so bad.”

Oberyn had come riding up.  Eddard grimaced.  He was not surprised.  Whenever the subject of sex was involved that man could not be far behind.

“Come on Eddard.  We all know you sent your wild child down to King’s Landing to seduce and bed the Queen.”  Eddard glared at Oberyn for so blatantly laying his plans open for all to see.  He glanced at the Queen and his daughter.  No.  She did not know his plans.  Thank the old gods.  Once she bedded Arya it would not matter.  Till then though …

Eddard could not fully stop the blush that crept up his face.  To hear it so boldly put forth was a little disconcerting.  He still couldn’t help but wonder if the Queen had put two and two together yet.  He looked at her again mooning over Arya who was looking over the landscape.  The Queen had it bad that was for sure.  _Why hadn’t she bedded his daughter_?!

“You might as well bet.  Everyone in Dorne and here were betting on when Cersei and Obara would finally start doing the nasty.”  Oberyn laughed hard.  “I have heard Tyrion lost a fucking fortune betting my sweet Cersei and Obara would never fuck.  I wish you could have seen the look on my Ellaria’s face when we went to the officer’s sauna to fuck.”  Eddard saw the man smirk seeing him grimace.  Eddard knew he was stiff when it came to sex.  Oberyn knew it too and was playing his cards with open glee. 

“We had come waltzing in and lo and beheld what do we see but Cersei sitting on her ass and nearly burying her whole face in my eldest daughter’s pussy gobbling it like her life depended on it.  She was making all these obscene slurping noises and moaning like she had just seen heaven.  Gods that woman can eat some mean pussy.  Cersei made my daughter scream in almost agonizing pleasure.”

“Winterfell.”

“What was that Eddard?” Renly asked him with an evil look on his face.

“Winterfell.  Within twenty-four hours.  Ten dragons.”  He rode off to get away from his tormentors as he heard the two men laughing.

Eddard grimaced.  He had just laid a bet as to when his daughter would bed the Queen of Westeros and half of Essos.  He would have never believed it he thought with a half-smile.  Eddard Stark betting on his daughter having lesbian sex with the Queen of Westeros.  The world was indeed changing.

Soon all smiles had left his face.  Eddard again considered what he had heard from the Queen about Roose Bolton and Walder Frey.  He had schooled his features.  Never show your hot emotions was one of Eddard’s axioms.  On the outside he may have appeared to be calm and controlled but on the inside he had been full of fury and rage. 

He had never liked the man.  His father had taught him and Brandon that the House of Bolton while strange and keeper of old ways but that they were loyal and savage warriors on the field of battle.  His father had thought of them as valued allies.

Roose Bolton was three years his elder and had come to head his house one year before he had.  Eddard had quickly come to dislike the man immensely.  Whatever taint ran in that family lineage had risen to the surface with the man.  He was more bold and more contemptuous of the edicts of the Warden of the North.  Roose made it plain that the new ways were rubbish.  He said he followed the edicts that Eddard enforced.  His father and he knew his brother would have been the same in not closely enforcing edicts outlawing the Ritual of First Right and the disgusting habit of flaying the skin off his enemies.

When Eddard became Warden of the North he had made it clear to Roose that the laws on the books would be enforced and those breaking them would be severely punished.  Since that time he had been playing a game of cat and mouse with Roose.  He knew the man was still doing the old traditions but he could never prove it.  Victims would not provide testimony.  Of course there were almost never any victims left to interview.  He never could understand the grip that Roose had on his people.

On top of all that was Roose’s disgusting habit of leeching himself.  The man was as a pale as fucking ghost and only spoke in a whisper.  The man bled himself continuously.  Misquotes would starve if they had to live off that man.

He had longed to have evidence to move against the vile man.  Now he had been provided a godsend.  Roose was going to hand himself into Eddard’s hand.  The vile man was slowly making his own noose knot by knot.  After the Queen and Missandei had informed him of Bolton’s treachery the Queen had told him she had an idea of how to handle the traitors.

Eddard turned to her.  Arya was nearly vibrating at his side.  She especially hated Ramsey Bolton the bastard son of Roose.  The boy was rumored to have hunts that involved women.  He hunted them like foxes. When he ran them to ground he would rape and kill them.  Again it was only rumors.  The young man was evil and vile tempered.  He needed to be put down too. 

His daughter had looked at him with fire and hate in her eyes.  He knew that if they met on the field of the battle his youngest daughter would gut the cur.

“What is your plan my Queen?”

“I propose that we let them form their own noose and put their necks in them.  We will be camping near the wall at Castle Black I presume?”

Eddard had told her that was his plan.  The wall should provide a defense long enough for forces to move to a different point of attack if the Ice King should attack elsewhere. 

The main path through the wall was at Castle Black.  That was the weak point.

“I agree.”

“I propose to put them on the edge our encampment.  We will watch them for treachery.  Their plan is to lie low until the battle starts.  I propose that we inform them they are the strategic reserve.  Held back to be used where and when we need.  There forces would be held to staunch any breach of our defenses or to exploit any breach we make.”

“That should play into their plans.  They will think their gods are listening to their prayers.  That we are playing into their hands.  That we are fools.  I think we should have a third house held back that is loyal to us.  We don’t want them to become suspicious at them alone being held back.  That should play into their plans so they should readily accept that proposal.  It will put them in perfect positon to attack us from the rear.”

“The camps closest to them will be held at the highest alert.  We will keep as much heavy cavalry as possible near them.  We will have to the keep the numbers lower than I like but we must maintain the subterfuge.  We will have long lances and pikes hidden in the ranks to allow the soldiers to create phalanxes.  I will position the bulk of my Unsullied that I have brought on this march with the heavy cavalry.  Together this will hem in the traitors.  Then as they are pinned my dragons will teach them the meaning of the word ‘Dracarys!’”

Eddard was most impressed.  He could not have come up with a better master stroke.  His only thought was to have some longbow men leavened in with the ranks.  He wanted to beef up the archery ranks to be able to overwhelm the archery of the two traitor’s houses.  The arrows would both find marks and keep the enemy pained down.  He asked if her dragons need fear arrows. 

Daenerys informed him that dragon’s eyelids were able to stop an arrow.  She explained that dragons had many sights.  One seemed to be the very energy that bodies put off.  When close they could use that to aim their dragon fire and keep their eyes closed.  She told Eddard she had seen the equivalent while sailing her fleet off Volantis during its siege.  She had seen a large shark come up on a seal in the water from underneath.  As the shark moved it in its eyes rolled back into its head for protection.  Her dragons had the same attribute.

“What will you do with the traitors if they survive the battle?”

“I would want to flay the skin off Roose before his men.  But then I would be committing the same atrocity he commits.  One crime does not justify another.”

He saw the Queen’s eyes go far away and a haunted look come over her face.

Arya had seen it too and instinctively move to be close to Daenerys back and she rubbed it in small circles murmuring to Daenerys it was alright.

Eddard felt his heart warm.  Yes indeed they were in love.  _Why had then not consummated their love_?  He did not worry.  Bran’s prophecy had been clear.  It would happen.  Now that he thought about it, it made sense. 

Winterfell.

Eddard saw the Queen lean into Arya’s touch with a soft smile on her face and she looked at Arya with unguarded eyes.  Arya did the same.

Then the Queen suddenly stiffened and looked at Eddard with a worried look.  Her face became guarded and she thanked Arya for her compassion.

Eddard now understood that the Queen feared his reaction to her feelings and desires for his daughter.  If they could not find their way to each other once they got to Winterfell he would talk to the Queen.  Strange how such a powerful and confident woman could be so timid in matters of the heart.  In a way though it comforted Eddard. She would be so good to his little girl.

Daenerys was a strange contradictions in some ways.  She was so passionate.  It had led her to utterly crush her enemies.  She had crucified over five hundred people for what she saw on the road to Meereen.  Her rising up from the sewers of that City to throw it down was legend.  Daenerys seemed to feel no fear and battle and always led from the front.  This was something that had immediately called to the Warden of the North.  He admired a Queen or King who led by example.

Her defeat of Volantis and its vaunted defenses was so audacious it made Eddard’s head spin.  The chances she took staggered him.  He now saw that those victories still haunted her.  His victories did too.  He still woke up at night hearing the screams of the dying.  He had seen to many men’s lives end on his sword.

Eddard resumed with telling the Queen what he would do with Roose Bolton.  “If he or Ramsey are left alive I will chop their heads off with Ice the traditional sword of House Stark.  It is a Valyrian blade my Queen.

“I know.  I made a point of getting an inventory of all the known blades of Valyrian descent in Westeros.  My Maester has been able to provide a list.  In Essos I have Illyrio Mopatis doing that for me.”

“May I ask why?”

Daenerys chuckled.  “You know I can’t really say.  I guess it is just me being curious.  So much of my culture disappeared with the death of my homeland.”

They had talked a little more of defense and the dealing of traitors.

“There is one more thing I need to bring to your attention my Queen.  You will be told it is another myth and even I cannot be sure of its authenticity.  But I believe it is real.”

“What is it?”

“The Ice King has found the true horn of Winter.  It is only briefly mentioned in the oldest texts from the Age of Heroes but it was rumored to have been created by a great sorcerer from across the seas.”

“What does it do” the Queen asked curiously.  “Does it invoke Winter at the blowers command?”

“I wish that was its power my Queen.  If blown at the Wall it will bring the wall down.”

“How do you know this?”

“Jon’s witch wives have seen it on the Ice King’s throne or around his body.  He put powerful rune magic on it to ward it.  He definitely believes in its authenticity.”

“Strange they did not mention this while they were with us.”

“I think they had their focus elsewhere my Queen.  They were focused on showing the truth to the Houses of Westeros in the South.   That and the injures they suffered I think clouded that truth being reveled.

The night that Eddard had arrived to meet the Queen the wives had come to Eddard in the middle of the night.  The camp was quiet as they came silently walking their horses to Eddard’s sleeping furs.  He liked looking up at the stars.  Eddard being a soldier was a light sleeper.  He saw the witches and Daenerys with them.  She looked sleepy but was alert with her sword on her back. 

“We have come to bid the Queen and Jon’s father goodbye.”

Daenerys had asked them why they were leaving so soon.  Had they fully recovered?

The witches had informed them they had fully recovered.  They longed to be back with their husband.  They did not feel complete without him.

Eddard had thought how fortunate his son was to have such loving wives.

They gave their salutations.  The Queen had thanked them profusely for uniting her people.  She would forever be in there debt.  The witches had told the Queen that John was one of her subjects and they therefore were her subjects too.  They had been able to perform her a service and had been honored to do so.

They mounted their horses.  Ygritte looked down at Eddard.

“When this war is over Jon will be handing in his commission.  He will leave the Night’s Watch and we will leave the wall.”

“Where you go?  Back to your homeland of Asshai.  If so, I will miss Jon and I will miss his wives.”

“Oh hell no, we aren’t going back to that dark and dreary land.  It sucks let me tell you.”

“We want to take our abode in the Sandhills.  We want your blessing to live in his ‘nature preserve’ you have established.  We can help protect and nurture the wildlife living in it.  We can accelerate the return to health species hunted to near extinction.  This way we can continue to serve in our own way.”

“Do we have your blessing in this Eddard Stark, father of Jon Snow?”

Eddard only had to think for a second.  Once he would have been angered that his son was forsaken his vows.  That was before his attempted assassination at the hands of the very Crows he was pledge to led and serve.  This last year had forced Eddard to open his mind to new thinking.  For centuries the Crows had only been populated with criminals and the destitute.  With only a few nobles sprinkled in.  There had to be a better way.  He would talk to Oberyn.

“You have my blessing.  Will you mind visits by the in-laws.”

Ygritte laughed.  Melisandre sighed “It will be tolerated” but she had a soft smile on her face.

“Oh hell Eddard, I think we will be paying you some visits.”

With that they had ridden off into the rising morning fog.

“My Queen, with the Horn of Winter the Ice King will be able to bring the Wall down.  A barrier that has existed for eight thousand years will be no more.”

“Are you sure it will ‘bring’ the wall down?”

Eddard paused.  Now that he thought about he was not exactly sure how the wall would be destroyed.  There was no scroll to reference that specially spoke on how the Horn of Winter would attack the Wall.  Everyone just knew, or maybe the proper word to use was the word ‘assume’, that the Horn being blown would tear the Wall asunder.

“It has always been lore that the Wall would be torn down.”

Daenerys replied “I heard such a story in Essos.  There was once a City called Heriocho.  Their enemies marched around the City seven times and then sounded a horn and the walls came down.  More probably a fortuitous earthquake.  Have you ever laid siege warfare Eddard?”

“No I have not Daenerys (raised eyebrow) ummm Dany.  My battles have always been fought on the fields of battle.  Sieges are quite prolonged and messy.  The causalities can be high if you do not starve your foes out.”

“I agree.  I avoided siege warfare until I came to Volantis.  Volantis has seamless walls of fused black dragonstone, harder than steel or diamond.  It was a symbol of my people’s power and might.  The walls are two hundred feet tall and wide enough for dragons to land and traverse on and actually lie and sleep on.  The walls meant to stand in mute testimony to Volantis’s origins as the first Valyrian Freehold and military outpost off the Valyria peninsula.”

“I brought down a five hundred foot section of that wall.  Do you know what I had in front of me?”

“No.”

“I had a big, high nearly eighty foot high and one hundred foot wide pile of rubble that would take much effort to traverse.  Your ice Wall is as hard with the magic in it like the walls of Volantis and over three times as high.  Do you see where I am going Eddard?”

“Yes I do Daen—Dany but but … well I don’t know.  The thought of the Wall coming down is very disconcerting.  How can you be so cavalier about that possibility?”

Daenerys eyes twinkled.  “I was not raised to be married to that Wall at the hip.  I do not want to see it come down.  It is a very effective barrier to keep the Land of Always Cold separate from the rest of Westeros.  Also, with this senseless war with the Wildlings it has been an effective barrier against them.”

“When the war is over I will be allowing the Wildlings to freely enter Westeros.  I know they don’t bend the knee but I can work with that.  The wildlings of the North have many things going for them.  They deserve to experience what they wish of the land below the Wall.  I suspect they will more than likely visit and go back to their native lands.”  Daenerys snorted.  “For the Wildlings the land below the Wall will be their summer vacation.”

The Queen stopped.  She saw Eddard smirk smiling at him.  “You seem to be taking this very well Eddard.  I just said that this eight thousand war with the Wildlings was to be ended.”

Eddard could not help but chuckle.  Seeing the Queen puffing her chest out on the issue was humorous.

“What is so funny?  I am not used to be chuckled at when I make Earth shaking pronouncements Eddard Stark.”  Eddard watched her pinch her nose.  “Okay.  Out with it.”

“My son has already allowed the Wildings through the wall and given them the Gift.  I have given him permission to allow them to settle the New Gift as well if they pledge to serve our military needs in time of war.  They will form councils that meet with my Lords to discuss edicts.  I am finding that they are most willing to follow well thought out and softly given edicts.  They are having to get used to the concept of taxation. 

“Once they were informed that this ‘taxation’ we would be health clinics, communal compounds and provide vets for their animals they suddenly saw the usefulness of this “taxation.”

Once the threat is removed many if not most want will most probably want to move back to their ancestral lands.  Some of the youngest Lord’s sons want to live in the far north and are willing to follow the Wildling way.  I am getting used to their “right of the hunt”.  It seems when they have bedded a lass they will ‘hunt’ them and take them as their mate.  I have heard that their women are quite adept at it too.  This is taking some getting used to.  It is strange to see a Lord’s daughter over some spearwife’s shoulder.”

“What happened in these events?”

“When the daughter breaks down sobbing she wants to be a “trophy” and the Lord is given large dowries of furs, beautifully carved wood, jade, onyx and silver most are quite happy.”

“You are okay with this Eddard?”

“I am trying to be progressive my Queen.  You have opened many possibilities to Westeros.  I am not shackled to the past.”

He had almost asked the Queen about her thoughts on the right of the sexes to marry whom they wished but decided that the time was not now.  He did not want to upset in anyway the bond between Arya and Daenerys.   He could sense they were close to consummating their love.  He was sure it would happen in Winterfell.  It just felt so right.  His wife would have her triple wedding.

Plus, he was almost ashamed to admit he really did want to win the bet he had placed.

“I must ask why you are not worried about the Ice King bringing the wall down Dany?  It would seem to be such a strategic advantage.”

“Over time yes.  But we and He are obviously gearing ourselves to have a decisive battle.  This battle will be sharp and quick.  The wall coming down will create a huge pile of jumbled ice rocks that will be hundreds of feet tall and several hundred feet thick I deem.  Their dead would find the very hard to navigate.  We will be able to pick off many with from range.  Their awkward balance to begin with would make them easy targets.”

“We know they have some aerial ally but I have three dragons.  I have a plan on how to deploy them.  I will test this soon.  From what I experienced when Jon’s wives were attacked it was only one entity.  I am used to how my dragons fly and attack.  The attacks on the Blood Phoenix was by one creature.  I am sure of it.  It flew by and had to bank to attack again.  It is large with the time between attacks.  I will kill this ‘thing’ and then my dragons will burn our foes as they cross the jumbled mess they created.” 

“We will not be able to attack in mass but neither will they.  We will have to abandon the Wall.”

“WHAT?!”

Now it was Daenerys turn to smirk and chuckle.  “Don’t be married to that three hundred mile long wall of Ice Eddard.  The greatest benefit the Ice King would have in bringing the wall down suddenly would be in killing the men and women manning it.  It would decimate the Crows and Wildlings.  The loss of life and crushing of moral would be devastating to us.”

Eddard was stunned with how easily his Queen adjusted to new information and was willing to devise new tactics.  Her conquests of so many diverse enemies and civilizations in Essos had given her this gift of forming the tactics necessary to fight her foes and not let preconceived notions stop her.

Eddard shook his head.  Now that she had given him her reasoning it seemed so logical that he could not now hardly remember his objections. 

He had one more worry.  He told the Queen about how Jon’s wives had used dead animals to spy on the Ice King in his camp in the far North.  With him on the move they would not be able to safely find more hosts so spy on them from up close.  With the attacks on the witches and their Blood Phoenix it was now clear that the Ice King had a vile creature that could take to the air.

How would reconnoiter they enemy.

“I have been considering that very question myself Eddard.  I feel that I have a way to safely use my dragons against our enemy to spy on him.  He will know it of course but I like that idea.” 

She then explained to Eddard her reasoning.  Again Eddard was impressed with how she had reasoned the problem out from all angels and come up with a solution.  The Queen needed to write down her military theories and her battle tactics she used and make sure they were inscrolled at the Wall, the Citadel and Battleborne Academy. 

Her writings would be required reading for centuries to come.

As they rode further into the North Eddard considered this woman who was Queen of all of Westeros.  She had organized her forces and provided logistical support like he had never seen or read of in all the annals of Westeros.  He was sure there was no such annals in Essos. 

How had this barely twenty year old woman become such a military genius?  She was a great general but also a great warrior.  She had been long in her tent this morning before they set out.  When she had come out her hair was simply full of bells.  She had well over a hundred bells in her hair.  Her hair was ablaze with silver and the tinkling chimes with her movements made her appear like an elf from legends.

She was tiny enough to be a tall First People.  All she needed were the pointed ears and arched eyebrows. 

Eddard had complimented her on her many bells.  She had told Eddard that his daughter had finally convinced her to wear some of the bells she had won in combat.  She had halved the number she wore since she had felt her use of dragons should make her not show the full amount of bells.  Plus, Arya had convinced her that she should not treat a battle as the only victory.  But each kill and tactical victory in a larger battle was worthy of a silver bell. 

Daenerys had also acquired rare copper, brass and gold bells that some Dothraki wore.  She preferred the silver for it enhanced the color of her platinum tresses.  She did not have them in her hair now because of it.

Arya was simply staring at Daenerys with open lust.  The silver of the bells and white of the Targaryen’s hair was quite beautiful Eddard had to concur.  He knew who Dany’s hair would be on come her wedding day.

The Queen informed Eddard that she had picked up on the hording Dragon Glass.  She had massive stores heading North to the Wall.  She fretted that she wanted more.  He did too.  When you are letting arrows loose in formation so many missed.  But still when she told him of the many thousands of obsidian tipped weapons she had had made and he added those to his counts Eddard felt much more assured.

They now had the weapons to fight the Ice King.  Jon fretted with the knowledge of what might have been accomplished if the Night’s Watch had these weapons five years ago.  Eddard could not change the past.  They had not had the weapons.  The past could not be undone.  He had done the best he could do with the options he had had at the time.  Eddard knew he could not have done any better.

Eddard looked behind him.  They were on a walk break to rest the horses.  He saw Oberyn waving his spear butt in a circle in front of Nymeria’s face.  The wolf’s head moving around in a circle following the spear.  Her tongue lulling out and drooling heavily.  Eddard could see chew marks on the fire hardened iron wood.  Eddard was impressed.  Oberyn really loved his spears.  For him to be playing with Arya’s direwolf spoke volumes.  The wolf’s tail was a blur of agitated desires. 

Oberyn stopped moving his spear and the wolf bounded forward.  Oberyn jerked it back and spun it over his head and now the spear was on the other side of his horse.  The wolf howled and snapped wildly at Oberyn.  The man just laughed at Nymeria which made the wolf go wild jumping and flipping in frustration.  Arya was laughing and egging Nymeria on to get the spear which made her wolf howl and snap even more.

Nymeria kept chasing the spear and with a feint grabbed ahold of the spear and ripped it from Oberyn.  He roared in anger at the wolf and then howled at Arya for urging the “confounding wolf on”.  Arya grinned at him and spurred her horse forward to her wolf.  “Let’s go Nymeria!”  She stuck her hand down and the Direwolf let her master take the spear and they both took off at a fast gallop with a furious Oberyn giving chase screaming curses and threats.

Eddard heard his daughter’s laughter fading down the road.

Eddard had something on his mind and decided now was the time to bring it up with the Queen while Arya was riding down the road with her direwolf beside her.  Oberyn giving chase howling curses as if he was the Direwolf.

Eddard took a deep breath.  He trusted in Bran’s prophecy totally but seeing the Queen up close had created the smallest worm of doubt to enter his thoughts.  She had the right to know.  He was unsettled with the Queen and Arya not yet being lovers.  Was he letting his desires cloud his senses and judgement?

He made a coughing sound to get the Queen’s attention.  He took a deep breath.  “Daenerys Targaryen—“

“Dany.”

“I think I should address by your full name for this Daenerys Targaryen.  I need to talk to you about your throne and the matter of succession and ascension to the throne.”

Eddard say Daenerys eyes flare with doubt.  He could see that he had better get straight to the point.

“I need to tell you the true lineage of my bastard Jon Snow.”

He saw Daenerys face show confusion.  She spoke with hesitancy “you are going to tell me who you fathered your child with?” he heard the tone of Daenerys voice.  _Why are you telling me this_?

“Jon Snow is not my son my Queen.”

Daenerys Targaryen stared at him.  He could see her mental gears working as she tried to decipher where he was taking this conversation.

“I told everyone that he was my son because he obviously had the look of House Stark.  My wife has always accused me that Jon looks more like me than our own sons.  I have suffered greatly to perpetuate this lie.”

“Then why do it?”

“Jon Snow is the son of House Stark … (he saw the Queen looking at him with rising agitation) his mother was my sweet sister Lyanna.”

A long silence.  “You slept with your own sister?”

“Jon’s father was Rhaegar Targaryen your brother.  I claimed Jon as mine to spare him the wrath of Robert Baratheon.  Robert never could see clearly when it came to your family.  If Robert had known the truth of Jon’s lineage he would have come to kill him.  I would have protected Lyanna’s child with my life and I would have plunged Westeros into another war.  I refused to do that.  So I perpetuated the lie that Jon was my son.  Jon is your nephew.”

“Oh my Gods” Daenerys mouth worked and closed.  She looked around and then her vision snapped down the road looking for Arya.

“My Queen as you walked through fire to be reborn with your dragons my son too walked through fire.  He tells me he made his decision thinking of you.”

“I had nothing to do with that Eddard.”

“When Jon came out of the flames he had been reborn.  He is still my sweet son but he is also Azor Ahai reborn.  He now has silver white hair and lilac eyes.  I thought you should know.  I know of the traditions of your family.”

The Queen looked at him for a long time.  She looked down the road and in the distance she saw Oberyn and Arya slowly riding their horses back to the group as Arya held the spear away from Oberyn. They could not hear him but they both knew he was cursing her and her wolf.

Eddard saw the soft smile on her face.  His heart beat slower.  He had his answer.

“Eddard.  This is between you and me.  I don’t want Arya to know of this until I tell her.  I know she will be fearful if she knows this with my family’s traditions.”

“Should she be?”

Daenerys laughed.  “Eddard since I was thirteen I have been prophesied to endlessly.  Prophecy this prophecy that.  My brother was obsessed with the old ways.  It got him a crown of molten gold.”  She shook her head.  “Don’t take this the wrong way but I have no desire to marry your son.  I play for another team.”

Eddard knew the queen thought he did not know what she implied.  He hid his smile.  He had a bet to win.

“Remember to let me tell her Eddard.  I know the history of my family better than anyone else.  It is family history after all.  I just wish people would stop trying to put me in one hole or another.  I choose my destiny.  Not man or the gods will direct my path.  I choose for myself my path.

They turned their attention back to their companions.  None were within earshot of their soft conversation.

Stannis and Renly were arguing about nothing.  Willis was chiming in at random moments.

Yes.  Eddard’s Game of Thrones had worked.  He had brought a united South to the North.

“My Queen?”                                                                                       

“Yes My Warden?”

“Touche.  Dany.  I am curious.  How did my Game of Thrones go down with you?  I did everything I could to drive you crazy and yet give just enough reasons to not attack.  You seem very calm.”

Dany laughed.  “You made a very wise decision sending your daughter to me.  Having royal hostages in both camps calmed the waters all around.  Of course your daughter did on our first meeting fire two arrows at my head as I sat on the Iron throne.  The arrows I will have you know landed not an inch from ears.  When I looked right and left I saw them quivering in the Iron Throne.” Eddard mouth fell open.  “Then she beat the living shit out of me.  She actually stomped on my cunt—that really, really hurt.  Of course I gave back as good as I got.  I hear it has become called “Love at First Fist”.  Daenerys trailed off looking at his daughter with that love hotly flowing out her lilac eyes.  Arya laughing at Nymeria did not see it.

Eddard did.

Yes indeed.  His plans had been totally successful.

 

**Ice King**

He looked up into the cerulean sky.  They had first appeared four days ago.  They flew high up in the air.  They flew so high that they could soar over the tops of the Ice Fang Mountains if they had so chosen.  He stared up with icy hate.  His true son on his back was filled with hate but great fear.

When the dragons had first lazily flew up from the South it had been his son who first saw them with his magically enhanced senses.  The Croyel had felt them cross over the wall.  The wall itself attenuated his true son’s senses.  When the dragons had breached that border the Croyel’s limbs had trashed in remembered terrors.  The sharp claws of his toes and fingers digging and ripping his father, the Ice King, icy flesh.  The magical bond they had instantly started to heal the wounds but they were painful to endure.

He normally felt anger at his true son for such cowardice.  Not with dragons.  He too had felt their magical fire that had burned with the force of the sun.  He and the Croyel had nearly died underneath the mighty black dragon’s savage attack.  The Ice King’s body shivered as he repressed fear with hate.

Ice Fang was flying low over the forest hunting and he had sent his favorite pet away sending it away to the east.  He told him to fly to the Antler River and hide in the valley along the ox box turns.  He did not want to risk his pet with the three dragons flying as one.

Finally, his son pointed to the Southern horizon.  His son let him slip into his skin and his senses.  Then the Ice King saw them flying in.  They were dizzyingly high in the sky.  He doubted that his pet could reach such heights himself.  His frigid nature was not inured to the cold of such heights.  His body would shatter.  Not these dragons.  Their internal heat was like a raging forest fire even from this great distance.

Their magical fires enhanced their heat.  He had found that out to his great determent.  When he had first felt the magical flames of these beast of Valyria he had screamed in agony.  His shields would have been blasted to shards if not for his true son strengthening his spells.  Even then it had been a close thing.  They had barely survived by fleeing in a desperate teleportation spell that Roger Covenant had helped a brother of his Croyel learn.  Once a Croyel knew a new knowledge it was instantly shared with all his brethren through their shared racial memory. 

He watched the dragons flying up the Fist of the First Men.  He did not attempt to hide this time.  He knew it was useless.  In some way, that he nor his Croyel son could understand, the dragons were able to discern their true position despite any spells caste.  The Ice King had learned that they could not hide from these dragons.  The Ice King smiled.  He would turn a weakness into a strength.  The fact that he could not hide would be his advantage now.

He stood out in the open as the dragons approached.  They saw him.  He felt their hate and they felt his.  He knew that though they flew as high as the heavens that the dragons saw him as if he was a short ways away from them.  He unsheathed Ice Death and flashed it in the early morning sun.  He did not like the light of the hot sun but it no longer weakened him like it had before his true son came to him.

Back and forth he ripped his sword above his head in defiance.  His son bit harder into his neck and drank freely drawing strength and a least a little measure of bravery from his father.  The Ice King used a voice he did not need with his kin and shouted threats up to the sky.  His voice a shrill scream of anger and fury.

The dragons flew up to the Fist of the First Men in a lazy crisscrossing pattern.  He could see that the dreaded Queen had heard of the fate of the Blood Phoenix his pet had nearly dispatched.  It had been a shame for the creature to escape.  He had felt two presences inside the loathsome beast.  He felt the same pulse of magic that had filled the breast of Azor Ahai in that ancient past age.

The knowledge had led the Ice King to devise the perfect plan.  He knew that the forces of the hot bloods would need to know of his movements.  He had merely waited for the means to appear.  He could feel the forces rising against him to the South.  He felt them in the marrow of his frozen bones.  He waited.  He knew that the eyes of the hot bloods saw best in daylight.

He had his pet flying high.  When the blood magic of the Blood Phoenix came racing North he felt the Shadowbender magic that had made Azor so mighty.  He sent his pet even higher.

He had looked up at the Blood Phoenix with all his hate.  He caught the vile beast’s full attention.  He had felt such elation when Ice Fang had dived down from above and attacked again and again as the beast faltered but somehow kept aloft.  He could sense that only one pass more or maybe two would kill it and the witches inside it.  Somehow they had escaped.

It did not matter.  The trap had been sprung.  Their deaths and the death of the Blood Phoenix would have only made it all the sweeter.

Now he let the trap close tighter.  He smiled up at the dragons.  The dragons were drawing the noose tighter around their necks and that of their silver haired queen and did not even know it.  He flashed his sword and roared his defiance.

He saw that the largest dragon was flying a thousand feet below the white and green dragons.  The two smaller dragons were constantly flying in tight figure eights a thousand feet above the black dreed.  Their flight pattern allowing them to watch over the black dragon below them and each other.  Their necks craning to look around and below themselves.

There would be no surprising them as the Blood Phoenix had been surprised.  He felt the dragons’ anger.  They greatly desired to dive down and rend his body and burn it to slag and melted glass.  He shook his sword.

He and his Croyel son had worked on their magical wards.  The spells were much stronger now.  They were more attuned to the magical vibrancy of the Dragons’ fire.  Their magical shields would not hold for long but they would endure long enough.  He had his Giant sons by his side with their long thick ice spears.  His many other sons of human origin had their swords drawn and they too flashed them up at the dragons.

For the dragons to attack him and his true son they would have to come down and attack directly.  His shields would now protect him from passing attacks.  He knew the dragons were too intelligent to attack alone without their mother to guide them but it was worth the effort.  If they came down to attack him they would die.  He would lose precious sons and undead minions but the hated beasts would die.

They did not come down to play and die.  He would wait.  Time was now on his side.  His trap had been set in motion.  Nothing could prevent it springing shut.

Now he used his enemy’s senses and their power against them.  He would no longer hide from them.  It did no good.  He had found a way to take a weakness and make it a strength.

The Ice King had waited for the dragons to visit him.  He knew in time they would appear high in the sky.  The hated Dragon Queen would need to know of him and his position.  He merely had to wait.  Once the visits started they did not cease.  They may pause but they would not stop the Ice King knew.  They visited mostly during the daylight hours but also at night.  He could not see them but he felt their presence high above using their far sight.  They never wavered in their staying high in the air.  He had to admire the Queen’s iron resolve.  She would not be tempted in bringing her dragons lower.  She was not one to make rash decisions or act without thinking.

The Ice King hated her for being so wise.  Her wisdom would only make her death all the sweater.  The list of denizens that needed to die by his hand was growing ever longer.  It did not matter that his enemies seemed to be multiplying.  He would kill them all.

He looked out over his great host spread out in the river plains of the Milkwater River.  Much of his force was still hidden in the great Haunted Forest shambling forward to their eventual destination.  He would not be rushed into attacking before he was ready.

He had been greatly angered when the hated Crow commander had killed a raiding and scouting party he had sent out before the wall.  He too needed to reconnoiter his enemy.  The Ice King had not been shocked that the crows seemed to have learned of Dragon Glass.  It was the one thing beside fire that he feared.  Still the Ice King was sure that they had exhausted much of their stores of dragon glass in this fight. 

The loss of so many sons had enraged him but the Ice King knew that sacrifice was necessary.  He still remembered that from when he was still human.  When his blood still ran hot instead of icy cold.

He had actively scoured the lands under his demise seeking out and destroying what dragon glass that still existed from the previous wars against man and what the first people had left.  There could only be so much left.  He was sure that this Jon Snow the reborn avatar of Azor Ahai had hoped to defeat his party and teach him fear and hesitation.

But the Ice King knew the truth.  Jon Snow would have exhausted his limited supply of Dragon Glass.  He may have achieved a victory but it would cost him dearly in the end.  He would make Jon Snow’s death most heinous.  He would love it.  The screams of Jon Snow as he was killed and then turning into a soulless dead

In times past he may have hesitated but he had grown strong with his true son. The Croyel gurgled feeding on his icy blue blood.  He still had to wait for his expedition to get in place.  He had to wait for the forces of the hot blood to form before the wall.  He hoped they would pour their men onto the wall to reinforce it.  When he blew the Horn of Winter it would bring the wall down.  He smiled to himself seeing in his mind’s eye the falling of the wall and the death of most of the Crow’s and Wildlings manning the wall.  Their shocked looks and screams of terror would be so sweet to witness.

His son began to cry out again.  This fear angered the Ice King.  He lashed his son with mental flails of anger and wrath.  He withdrew his blood from his throat and the Croyel screamed in hunger and fear.  The Croyel subsumed his bleating and again quieted down.  The Ice King would use this weapon.  He was the mightiest force on the Earth.  Even if he was weakened he would still be mightier than any other force left to oppose him.

He could live with that bargain.  He would bring down the Wall.  The Croyel had prepared spells to give them the advantage for when the wall came down.  Yes his time was coming.  He would kill all his enemies.  He would raise them up again and let them led his next assaults on Westeros and if still mobile he would use them in the first attacks on Essos until their bodies were no more.

The Ice King smiled at that thought.

The dragons flew overhead for half an hour before they banked and flew back to the South still flying in patterns of self-defense.

The Ice King considered his human “allies”.  The fools would die knowing that their betrayal of their brothers had not saved them from the same death.

They had been initially spooked when their emissary party form House Bolton to House Frey had come across a strange small woman.   She was more a child than a woman from what he could gather from the garbled messages.  They thought she had been after the satchel that was being carried back to House Frey by Merrett Frey from Roose Bolton.

It seemed that the men wanted some sport with the woman.  How typical of hot bloods the Ice King sneered to himself.  They had planned on raping the woman.  Their plans of rape had evidently been turned by the small woman.  She had decimated the Bolton party before their numbers seemed to have driven her off.  The Ice King had paused at this news.  The Boltons and Freys had gone to ground but no retribution was forthcoming.  The satchel had made it through and their secret was safe.

Still, it did bother the Ice King that such an incident had occurred.  The woman with her bare hands had crushed and killed with ease from the reports that Roose had been able to glean from the surviving Boltons and Freys.  The survivors had been gathered along with patrons who had been present for extensive interviews.  What Roose and the Ice King could not fathom was why this woman attacked so savagely and then seemed to just disappear without doing anything but kill men aligned to Roose and House Frey. 

Had she just wanted to kill men for the act of attempted rape?  That was all they could conclude.  The satchel had been left untouched by the woman.   This woman was a wildcard.  She seemed to have satisfied her need for savagery and disappeared.  Hopefully, she would remain so.

The Ice King sensed this woman had great magic in her.  Strange how the fates worked.  How paths crossed.  The Ice King was frozen magic given life.  He sensed other magical beings in the world.  In time he would hunt them down and kill them.  Only he would be allowed to reign on this Earth.  He would not brook any possible challengers. 

He had asked his true son if this magical woman was known to him.  He described to the Croyel the small stature of the woman and the strange green eyes and her pointed ears and eyebrows.  How her hair was green.  Her great power.

The Croyel found the color green interesting.  He knew of She Who Must Not Be Named but she was a true goddess.  She had been an amorphous green entity.  She had no form and was pure insanity and wrath.  The Croyel told him that she had escaped the Earth when Linden Avery had awakened the Worm at the Worlds End.  When it had devoured the world She Who Must Not Be Named had made good her escape.  The Croyel told the Ice King the woman goddess had with one blow incapacitated Lord Foul.

It had taken the Croyel a long time to fully explain this A-jeroth who also called himself Lord Foul to the Ice King.  It had angered the Ice King no end that despite his threats to his true son the Croyel insisted his might and power paled against that of Lord Foul.  When the Ice King half entertained that this Lord Foul might be near his equal he insisted on knowing where this entity abided. 

He had been informed that Thomas Covenant had taken the despiser into himself and thus garroted and controlled him.  Lord Foul in effect was no more.  He was controlled and placated.  His self-loathing and hate of the Earth was tamped down.

As powerful as this Lord Foul had been, She Who Must Not Be Named was many times greater.  She had been all green.  She had long vanished from the Earth.  She had been imprisoned in the Earth since near its birth and wanted no more to do with it.

The Ice King considered.  His Croyel son allayed his fears.  This strange woman was gone from the Earth.  He would not have to contend with her.  Even if he had to face her he would kill her in the end.  None could stand before him he knew.  All his plans were coming together.  He had tasted defeat.  Soon his enemies would know the bitter dregs of defeat.  They would know it and then die.

The battle was looming between Ice and Fire.  The battle was near on the horizon.  The forces of light and dark would do battle and the forces of night would prevail.  He could not fully discern his enemies but he felt their power coming North.  He knew that the magically inclined among them felt his presence.

They were antithetical to each other.  They called him evil but he was not.  He was the natural order of true night.  He most seek out this “good” as they must seek him out that they in their ignorance called “evil”.  They must clash and do combat. 

The current generation of men would fail as their fathers had failed before him so long ago.  The Ice King smiled.  His enemies needed to defeat the forces of “evil” again and again.  He merely needed to succeed but once to achieve his aims and goals.

He felt it in the morrow of his frozen bones.  This clash would be victory for him.  This time it would be his forces that would be victorious.  The forces of night would have the victory they had so long sought.

The Shadowbenders claimed that light overcame darkness.  They were wrong.  They could only hold it back.  The time of ‘holding back’ was coming to an end.

A great “evil” from the Southern hemisphere had come to the North to align with him.  Together they would first conquer the Ice King’s ancient homeland of Westeros.  The magic in this land was near gone.  Only the magic of Asshai and the hated god of light R’hllor was left to oppose him.  Magic from the Far East.  He had been weakened by the mages of Westeros before and then Azor had come upon him and his weakened body and slew him. 

Those mages were dead and gone.  The bleating hot bloods had forgotten their own weapons!  A couple of witches from that cursed land and a human turned into a surrogate of Azor Ahai would not be enough.

This dragon Queen was mighty with her strange glowing sword and the sword of her accomplice was also mighty but the traitors in league with the Ice King had answered his inquiries into these weapons.  That they were few in number.  The kingdom that had produced them had exploded into myth five hundred years ago.  Their magic ripped asunder with the destruction of their homeland of Valyria. 

No more weapons would ever be made.  His traitors had been given specific instructions to seek and out kill all holders of such weapons.  They were to hold onto them until he could arrive to take them.  Of course they did not know that he planned to kill them with selfsame weapons.  There would be a certain justice killing the traitors with their own weapons.  He smiled at the “poetic justice” of it all as the humans called it.

Yes.  All the forces were coming together in his favor.  This time Ice and Darkness would overcome Sun and Light.

He had the “wildcard”.  He reached back and petted his true son.  His son cooed and wiggled his deformed small body into the back of his father.  His teeth sinking deeper into his father both feeding and giving sustenance back to his father.

The Croyel knew that with his father he would in time take him across the Soulbiter and Soulcrusher to the Land.  He had survived the journey when he was weak.  He would be so much more powerful with his father.  True the storms would rise in anger against their magic.  They were tuned to such magic and sought to prevent beings such as he free passage.  He and his father would prevail. 

The denizens of the land had much to speak for.  Only beings from the Land of Croyel’s birth had ever succeeded in killing what should never know death.  He would avenge all his lost brothers.  The Croyel drank deep from his father.  They both worshiped and sought the same thing.

Soon night would cover the world.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys was sitting on the cushions in her little tent that was erected each night for her on their “forced” march up to Winterfell.  She had decided to move to a tent with her beloved and healed trusted confident.  She wanted to be near her sweet Arya and have her trusted scribe nearby.  Having the Direwolf and caracal in the tent added foot warming warmth.  Now that Missandei had developed her ‘horse’ legs she was back to her normal cheerful self and wanted to be near her Queen.  She and Arya were not lovers yet so she was not sacrificing anything.  Damnit! 

Daenerys had visions of her days back when she was Khaleesi of Khal Drogo’s Khalasar.  She remembered fondly the harem she had formed.  For a little while her thirteen and fourteen year self had thought she had the best of all worlds.

She had conquered and subsumed Drogo to her will and his Khalasar was following her will.  She did not mind fucking him as long as he allowed her to mount her fillies at will.  He had found it amusing how his wife was so enthusiastic in her bedding her handmaidens.  That was a pleasant memory of her former “light of my life.”  It had cost Daenerys nothing to give the Khal the platitudes he craved.  It kept him under her sway and control.  Daenerys had considered it a small price to pay in fucking Drogo and giving him sweet platitudes.  It allowed her to have her harem. 

He would call her his ‘star and moon’.  She had said the words back.  He was convinced she felt the same.  Maybe in a way she did.  He was, for a Dothraki, remarkably progressive.  Now, Daenerys saw that in the end he was still limited in his thinking and world view.  He did not have the ability to think outside the box.  He was brawn and cunning but lacked the sheer intellect to break his cultural norms.

Daenerys realized now with more life experiences few were.  Men rarely thought beyond their limits thinking brute force and traditions gave them their rights to lead nations and the hearth.  Women were conditioned to be meek and raised to be subservient by family and tradition.

Daenerys Targaryen had broken those chains.  She would lead her own life as she choose.  She had met on one like herself on her conquests.  The closest she had met were Tyrion Lannister, Olenna Tyrell and Eddard Stark.  Each of them were still bound to old ways and could see only partially new paths but they were the most observant of their environment and willing to change to meet the new world that was forming.  They were willing to forge destinies that few others would grasp for.

Daenerys grimaced.  Eddard Stark had definitely forced a reality on her she would not have chosen.  It had in the end been for the realm that he had played his Game of Thrones. What she admired about the man was that he would never have played this Game of Thrones if not for the need to confront the Ice King.  The Game of Thrones was the antithesis of Eddard Stark and yet he had played it when he needed to unite the realm to his just cause.

In fact Eddard had played his Game of Thrones so well it had been Daenerys on the end of his marionette strings.  She grimaced at that memory.  Best to move on and make sure that never happened again the Queen groused to herself.

He had thought outside his box.  He had been willing to move beyond his comfort zone.  So many would not even conceive of the thought.  Daenerys smirked to herself.  In many ways she _lived_ outside the box.

She controlled herself around her two companions.  Missandei and Arya were animated chattering as they wove the Dothraki bells into her hair.  She sat there luxuriating in the feel of their fingers running through her long tresses and the feel of their bodies pressed into hers.  She loved the feel of the female body.

Missandei was a beautiful woman, but, it was Arya’s body that set her blood to simmering with repressed lust and raging fuck hunger for her young nubile body.

Men were not ugly or abhorrent to Daenerys.  Khal Drogo had been a damn good looking man.  Once he stopped treating her as a mare to fuck and produce a son he had proven a good lover.  He had made her cum hard and scream to the Khalasar in her gut wrenching pleasure.  Daario Naharis had been a good looking man if banal.  He had been pleasing to look upon until he opened his mouth and the male ego tripe had started to spew.  She had quickly lost interest in him.  Daenerys had quickly lost interest in men totally. 

It was her fillies fucking her relentlessly night after night that the Khalasar heard.  They made her scream as she nearly lost her mind with pleasure.  Her mouth, fingers and strap-on had made her mares wail in delight.  The Khalasar would gather around her as she fucked her harem to exhaustion with her long thick strap-on cock.  She had started to plant the notion then she now realized that it was she who would mount the world to the Dothraki.

It had angered her that society and politics kept fostering men on her.  She had decided that she would not accept that fate again.  She was Queen of half the known world for crying out loud.  She had thought of marring someone like Loras or Renly for cover so they could all pursue their true romantic and lascivious interests behind the proverbial throne curtains.

On her journey, Daenerys had come to a new conclusion though.  Fuck that!  Maybe Tyrion was right.  She would not deny herself true love now that it had appeared before her.  Delivered to her by Eddard Stark.  The man had sent his daughter as her royal hostage as an act of good faith.  He could not have known of her homosexual desires so it was pure serendipity.  He had sent her the perfect mate.  Arya was pure contradiction in many ways but she was deep down so good and decent that Daenerys could not help but fall in love with her.  The sheer audacity to fire arrows at her on the Iron Throne and then to punch her head nearly off her shoulders had made her fall in love with teenager on the spot she now knew.

She had meet Eddard and he was so good himself that she had hope that he would allow her to woo and win his daughter’s hand in marriage.  She was becoming more and more sure that Arya played for her team.  Didn’t she?  But then maybe she didn’t.  Arrrggghhhh!  She would be sure she saw Arya looking at her with wanton desire out of the corner of her eye but when her head darted around to look harder all she saw was friendly comradery of two women who had quickly become besties.  It was fucking maddening.  Feeling hope and elation and then having it dashed with leaden reality.

Like now.  She would have never guessed Missandei was as gay as they come.  Daenerys was a little sheepish considering that she had never thought of her precious interpreter as anything other than a valued friend.  To be truthful she had thought of Missandei as almost asexual.  She had never shown any desire that Dany could remember until her mystery lover had made her appearance. 

Daenerys was a little embarrassed to admit it to herself but she had found Missandei to be almost mousy.  She had not caught her eye because she had never looked at her as just a bed partner to fuck and forget.  She did not want a harem anymore.  She simply had thought of Missandei as almost a blank board when it came to things sexual.  No more.

Missandei had proven her young teenage self to be a woman of raging desires.

Her little girl had grown up.  She spoke openly now of masturbating hard and repeatedly thinking of how she was going to fuck her dream lover.  Daenerys mouth had nearly unhinged and fell off when Missandei had shown great knowledge in lesbian love making.  She had not been embarrassed just shocked.  Arya had been shocked and blushed heavily though.  Daenerys had immediately picked up that Arya was not repulsed and in fact asked questions on technique and style while looking at her nervously.  “What girl is not curious about such things Dany!” she had exclaimed.  She fanned herself and claimed she had the vapors all the while asking for more details. 

Details Missandei was more than happy to give to give those details as her body shivered and her eyes glittered with repressed lust.  Missandei went into great details from the texts she had discovered from the lands of Yi Ti.  She really loved one book called the Karma Sutra of Sapphic love.  It had pages and pages of very detailed drawings.  Daenerys was trying to figure out how to get that book!  Purely for curiosity sake of course.

Daenerys was sure she had mastered all aspects of lesbian lovemaking but it would not hurt so compare experience with what was in those books that had Missandei all hot and bothered.

Daenerys saw that lust in Arya’s eyes.  She knew it was in her eyes.  Daenerys knew she had to grip her courage and make her play at Winterfell.  She had to stop being a spineless shit.  What did she have to worry?  Only that Arya’s father was the one man outside her two generals who could gut her on his sword.  Any sword duel with that man would be a dicey proposition at best.  _Damnit_!  Why couldn’t he be a wuss like Mace!

So here she sat while bells were woven into her hair.  Daenerys had always been partial to the silver bells since they made her hair glow she thought.  Also, she had not worn them all thinking that a victory such as conquering Astrophor had only deserved one bell.  When Arya heard the story and how all of Dany’s exploits that night and day she had told her “My gods Dany … you fucking kicked ass and kicked more ass … my gods that deserves twenty fucking bells!”

Now Dany had decided to start wearing more of her bells.  She had too many really.  If all were put into her hair she would be nothing but bells.  No one would be able to see her hair!  So she had decided on one hundred and forty-three bells.  With consultations with Arya and Andi they could weave that many in and make her hair a vision of loveliness. 

Damn she sometimes wished she was six foot six like Drogo.  She needed a bigger head for more bells.  With her tiny head she was maxed out hair wise for her bells godsdamnit!  Daenerys was also finding out it took a lot of time to weave that many bells in her hair!  Her scribe and hoped for soon to be lover patiently stitched the tiny eyelets to her hair with fine silk thread.  The teenagers giggling and gossiping about who was fucking who (Oberyn figured prominently of course) and laughed at the antics of Oberyn and Nymeria or the barbs between the Baratheon brothers.  Arya twittered how her father blanched when Oberyn went on about his previous night’s conquests and did he want to join him for tonight’s debauchery.  Maybe learn some new techniques to pleasure Cat with.

Her father would always blanche and run away like a wolf with his tail tucked between his tail as if he had been scalded. 

Suddenly, Andi stopped sewing in the bell she was putting in Daenerys hair.  Missandei gasped.  “I got a great idea Dany.  Let’s make flowers out of these bells.  We can make the petals out of the silver bells and use the gold, bronze and copper as the pistil and the stamen.  Arya squealed in excitement.  Daenerys evidently did not get a say in the manner.  The girls were excited as they worked in a very animated manner.  She could feel many bells being sowed in back to back in various angles.  The girls worked to create a flower over each ear.  The spare bells they formed ribbons of braided hair and bells pulled back with a tie wrap. 

They had now finished and Arya handed her Queen a hand mirror while gnawing her lower lip.

Daenerys gasped at what she saw.  My gods it was beautiful.  Over her right ear was a resplendent rose with petals with gold pistil and copper stamen.  Over her left ear was an orchid with silver petals and bronze stamen and pistil.  They seemed to be almost real and the tinkling they made with her head movements were almost magical.  Daenerys felt a lump in her throat at the love and thought put into the adornment of her head with her bells.

Daenerys let her thoughts drift on the progress of the North and South coming together.  She had brought with them ravens to communicate back to King’s Landing to keep her small council and Tyrion and Olenna up to date with the latest developments.  When Eddard had made contact with her and she finally had his pledge of allegiance the Queen had sent ravens to King’s Landing announcing this.  She had also sent ravens to all the major Lord holds.  She wanted all to know that the North and South were united.

She was elated to finally know with one hundred percent assuredness that Eddard was not a traitor.  That would have been very depressing to the young Queen.  She was sure that it was impossible for House Stark to even conceive such a thing.  She had especially enjoyed sending ravens to Casterly Rock.  Whatever nefarious plans that old fox Tywin may have been hatching had just gotten more complicated.

She had told all the houses that Westeros was united.  Eddard was and forever more would be the Warden of the North.  She had ordered that all the Lords receiving her ravens would send their ravens to their fellow Lords in their lands that pledged alliance to them.  She knew that most of the lords, their heirs and knights were in the field but she wanted their whole houses to be united.

Daenerys had told Eddard that she would like to meet Edmure Tully and Jon Arryn as soon as possible if that was possible.  Eddard had told them they had come to Winterfell with is departure to meet her.  In case the meeting had gone badly they would have to decide how to respond to the unexpected situation. 

Dany knew she would have her meeting soon.  She wanted to let them know of the traitors and to gauge the men.  She knew they had sterling reputations but wanted to meet the great lords of the mighty houses of Tully and Arryn. 

Daenerys had fretted about her lack of reconnaissance to Arya, Missandei and her trusted generals Syrio and Barristan.  She normally relied on her dragons but with the attack on the Blood Phoenix she would not have her dragons flying over the lands beyond the wall unless they were together and protecting each other.  This limited her ability to learn as much as she normally wanted of her foes.  She had her dragons fly over the Ice King at the Fist of the First Men several times a day.  She varied the times her dragons always riding high up in the sky.  She would then have them skip a day to throw off any routine the Ice King may pick up on. She would then let her dragons fly off to come back South of the Wall.  It was a short flight for a dragon. 

What she saw heartened her.  The enemy was gathering in one place and not marching forward it seemed. 

Eddard had told her that Jon’s wives had been spying on them for months.  When he told her how she had to admire both their courage and resourcefulness.  To walk again and again in the camp of their enemy had been so brave.  She would have to thank them yet again for their bravery and service to the realm. 

She had heard that they wished to live in the Sandhills they had traversed through.  They wanted to help preserve and restore the wildlife that man had decimated.  The instant Daenerys heard this she knew she had a new priority in her kingdom.  She would do all in her power to help man and nature to live as one.

She had told her truest confidents her concerns over now not having her dragons to fly over the lands like she normally did.  Her dragons had to focus on beyond the Wall.  They feed and rested.  Flying so high did drain them of strength.  Even their heat at that height would in time dissipate.  She asked for ideas.  Missandei, Syrio and Barristan could not help.  Arya paused and then spoke up softly.

“I can use Nymeria Dany.”  I can communicate with her and convey our need.  Nymeria can communicate to the wolves in the land around her.  I will let her run free to the North.  She will meet the local wolves and those wolves will run to their pack mates.  They find ways beyond the Wall.  How we have never figured out.  With Nymeria’s will the packs will declare a truce.  I can have them watch for us.  It is imprecise.  The wolves are free and wild but all wolves bow down before Nym.”

“Do you have to fully warg into Nymeria to see and hear what the wolves do?”

“Yes for that kind of information I would.  I can get glimpses but when I fully warg into Nymeria I have her thoughts and instincts.  When they communicate to her they will be communicating to me.”

“It will leave me totally vulnerable … will you watch over me Dany?” Arya asked Daenerys softly.  Daenerys felt a rush of warmth with the trust and desire to have Dany look over her.”

That dusk as camp was made Arya had got on her knees and spoke softly to Nymeria as they pressed foreheads together.  Soon the wolf was racing off into the gloom heading north.  The direwolf howled and a distant mournful wail answered back.

Late that night and for the next two nights near midnight Arya laid down in Dany’s tent with her head resting in Dany’s lap.  She relaxed and her body went limp.  Her eyes slowly closed and Arya appeared to go into a deep sleep.  If Dany had come upon Arya like this she would have feared she had slipped into a coma.  Arya’s body would twitch and jerk randomly.  Daenerys watched her love’s eyes roll back into her head several times. Her limbs would thrash at times like she was trying to run like her wolf.

After several hours she would gently shake Arya out of her trance as they had agreed.  Arya would slowly sit up and Dany gave her water for her parched throat.  Arya told her that the wolves now had all the roads observed.  On the second night Arya had seen through her direwolf’s eyes a group of northern pack men riding south with the banners of the fish and the falcon.  House Tully and House Arryn was heading south.

On the fourth day the wolf returned.  Dany would have her meeting two days out from Winterfell at the pace they were setting.  The column heading South was moving at normal march speed.

Now Dany was sitting down with her handmaiden and soon to be wife (she was freely saying that to herself now.  Daenerys always imagined victory in her mind and then made realty match her dreams and desires) as they chattered and talked about Missandei’s mystery lover and how hot Arya thought that was.  Yes.  Daenerys had rising hope.

Daenerys felt like a hedonistic cat being stroked as the two beautiful women ran their fingers through her hair lifting it and shifting it as they held up the gold, bronze and copper bells.  She let them stitch the bells into her hair since they were receiving so much enjoyment from it.  They were definitely getting faster at it.  The soft tinkle chimes soothing to the ears.  The girls would select a bell and a location and they would grab a needle and the fine silk thread.  The two women would work as team one holding the bell in place and the other running thread through the eyelet and sewed the bell with the silk thread woven into her tresses to hold the bell in place.  When the bells were to be removed small scissors with long blades would be run into the eyelet and carefully cut the threads to remove the bells.

In another forty-five minutes the last of the bells had been woven in.  One hundred and forty-three bells weaved into her hair.  She looked in the mirror and again gasped at the beauty of the flower creations they had sown into her hair.  She had already decided that this was to be her “look” when in full regal mode.  She stood and smiled hearing a symphony with each movement of her head of various notes of a sweet tinkled melody.  It was a long tiring effort but it was worth it.  She wanted to impress the Lords of the High Houses and their vassel lords of the North.  She left her tent and put her sword on her back as did Arya.

Daenerys saw the admiring looks of the men as they again saw the beautiful flowers woven in her hair.  Daenerys had learned early on to use her innate beauty to benefit her.  She was beautiful and would use it help her achieve her ends.

Eddard and her Lords were a horse.  They then lined up on the King’s Highway.  Daenerys looked at the standards of the Lords aligned with her.  Eddard waited patiently.

He had come to her the night before.  He wanted to repeat his act of obedience to her before the other High Lords of the Riverlands and the Arryn.  He felt it necessary to show her the respect she deserved.  He wanted to show all again that she was the true Queen of Westeros and he but the Warden of the North by her leave.

Daenerys had refused.  She had made clear in her scrolls sent out that all had been forgiven. It had been a simple misunderstanding and all were in alignment now.

They waited and soon in the distance Daenerys could see the host of the North coming down the King’s Landing.   The breeze had picked up from the north.  The cold wind gusting with sudden breaths.  Her hair was caught in the gusts the light bells not heavy enough to weigh her hair down.  The tinkling of her hair filled the morning air.  The flowers created by Missandei and Arya glittering in the sunlight.  She felt like a faery from legend.

The men came closer now.  She could see their large banners now of the houses as they approached.  It seemed like the stuff of legends.  The Lords and their knights had dressed in their plate armor that had burnished to reflections of the sun in the bright morning light.  The angled sun striking the metal and sending off wild flashes and spangles of light.

Daenerys had always been a little girl when it came to seeing knights in their plate armor of burnished metal or enamel paint.  She herself eschewed such metal.  She wore her dark flat black dragon chain mail.  She knew that the contrast with her pale skin and white hair made for a brilliant contrast.  White and black in conflict and in harmony on her person.  She knew the effect was enhanced by the bells in her hair catching and throwing off the sun in bursts of colored light.

The party advancing down the road was closer now.  She looked at the banners whipping in the breezes.  She saw the banner of House Tully with its leaping silver trout on a field of blue and mud red.  The breeze actually had the fish seeming to leap out the water.  She saw off to the side and behind the sigil of House Blackwood.  Their standard a flock of ravens surrounding a black shield charged with a dead weirwood, on a scarlet field.

She had to smile at the flag of House Piper with a pink dancing maiden in a swirl of white silk, on a blue field.  Daenerys leered at the pretty lass.  She liked that house!

She saw the standard of House Arryn with its sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon, on a sky-blue field.  She knew the sigils but had not as yet learned the history of the symbols.  She saw the flag of House Waynwood and could not help wonder why it was a broken black wheel, on a green field.

The Queen saw two standards that made her blood boil.  The flag of House Bolton with its red flayed man on pink de sang.  She saw the standard of the Frey’s.  The two blue towers, united by a bridge, on a silver-grey field whipping in the breeze.  Daenerys carefully schooled her features.  The Houses had not yet committed treason.  She wanted to catch them as much as possible in the act.  They were a festering wound that she would make sure to cauterize from the Riverlands and the North.

As the knights and Lords came closer she inspected their armor.  The armor was as varied as the personalities that wore the armor.  Some of the armor was plain and almost drab while others were as colorful as a royal garden.  Some knights had on heavy plate armor while others only had chainmail and some with a hybrid of both.  Some wanted strength and protection while others valued speed and quickness.

Some wore full helms and others half helms while some chose to not wear any at all.  She liked looking at some of the ornamentation on the helms. She saw various angry predators in reposes of attack.  Mauling bears and pouncing lions.  She saw raging bulls and racks of rutting stags and elks.  Some were of fanciful demons.

Much of the plate armor was burnished to a glittering shine.  Others had painted their armor in bright colors of enamel paint.  Some with images of the sun or various animals.  Some of the paint was in colored patterns denoting their houses or personal attributes. 

Daenerys had spent much time learning the meanings of such things being fascinated by the history and meanings of shapes and symbols.  These schemes were on both armor and shield.  She looked from mounted rider to mounted rider seeing what each man’s armor said about the man.  What colors and devices they wore on their person and shields.

The queen knew that the helmet represented Wise Defense and the heart represented Sincerity or Charity.  The crown was Authority while a Tower represented Society or Wealth. 

She looked at the lines on the plate or shield.  Zigzag Lines represented Fire; Wavy Line represented Sea or Water; Bumpy Line represented Earth or Land and Crenulated Lines represented a Town or Wall.  The Diagonal Cross (Saltire) meant Resolve while Horizontal Stripes (Fess) showed one had Honor.  The Vertical Stripe (Pale) denoted Military Strength but Diagonal Stripes (Bend) showed that the knight or lord was renowned for Defense.  The Angled Stripe - (Chevron) was Protection or Faithful Service.

Even the colors had meaning.  The color red stood for love and emotion; white peace and innocence; yellow happiness and energy; blue tranquility and calmness; green freshness and vitality; orange joy, creativity, enthusiasm and even revolutionary ideas; purple passion and wealth and last black darkness, mystery, power and strength.  With herself it also meant “I kick ass!”

The combination of colors was dizzying in possible meanings.  She would save that for another day.

She smiled at how some riders had no capes and some with shoulder capes adorned with animal fur.  For some reason she thought it made them appear feminine.  It seemed more a thing for the royal court and not the battlefield.  Some knights wore long flowing capes of heavy velvet that flowed off the horses haunches almost down to the ground.  The added fifteen pounds a waste she thought.

One man’s armor totally caught her attention and disgusted her.  Roose Bolton.  She grimly remembered her father’s past with the father of Eddard.  She shuddered but could not stop that thought seeing Roose Bolton in dragon fire being roasted in his own armor.  He had on a suit of dark grey plate armor over a quilted tunic of blood-red leather.  Its rondels were shaped like human heads whose mouths were open in agony.  His helmet had streamers of red silk which fluttered in the wind. With all this Roose was wearing his usual pink woolen cloak embroidered with droplets of blood. 

He was totally unremarkable as a physical specimen.  He was of average size with a soft and hairless body.  Roose’s face was plain, beardless and ordinary.  The only thing Daenerys found notable was his eyes.  They were eerie, they were pale and strange as two white moons.

She hated this man intensely.  She looked over at Edwyn Frey.  Edwyn was a pale, slender man, with a pinched nose and lank dark hair.  Daenerys folder on the man said his attitude was cold, according to Ser Daven Lannister, he is full of hate. 

They would both receive the justice they so richly deserved.  She would let Eddard and Edmure dispense justice if the men survived the coming battle.  If they happened to get in the way of her shining sword then she would just have to apologize to Eddard and Edmure for robbing them of the satisfaction. 

The two parties met and salutations were exchanged.  She passed among the new party tilting her head in acknowledgement with the lords showing her obeisance.  She liked their politeness and direct eye contact.  She had become an excellent judge of character and liked what she saw.

With two notable exceptions.  Edwyn was sullen and he radiated off an angry air.  Roose looked her directly in the eye and talked to her in a thin whispery voice.  He was silky in his demeanor but her skin felt like it was covered in the leeches that Roose was said to favor.  The man literally made her skin crawl.

She had a parlay on the side of the road.  They had dismounted and the Lords and Knights formed a three quarter circle around their Queen. She told them that they now understood the full gravitas of the situation and that the forces of the South would be marching straight to the Wall.  There would be no laying siege to any city of the North.  She would have her blocking forces now move to the Wall too.

The united forces of Westeros would meet and fight the Ice King.  They would stand united and defeat their common enemy.  She looked at Roose out of the corner of her eye.  Most men would let their faces slip at times with a tick of sly humor or show a contempt to the proceedings.  Roose was good.  He seemed the focused loyal subject.

It only took Daenerys and hour to give her speech and ask if all were clear on their stated goals.  The meeting broke up.  She asked to speak to the Lords of the Riverlands and the Arryn as the Titular Lords of their provinces. 

The rest of the party was now stripping off their armor to have the baggage train pick up and take back to Winterfell.  One only wore such heavy armor in battle or ceremonial situations as this one.

She had huddled around her Eddard, Edmure and Jon.  “Keep your voices down and do not show any reactions.  Do I make myself clear?” She looked at Edmure and Jon and they nodded in agreement.

She then told them of the treachery of House Bolton and House Frey.  She saw the raw anger blazing out of Edmure’s blue eyes.  He cursed under his breath and gripped the pummel of his sword.  He wanted to exact vengeance _now_!  Eddard told him to control himself.  Edmure was angry that the men were not to be executed on the spot.

Eddard had to remind him several times that they needed more proof of these explosive claims.  Any action now would result in unnecessary bloodshed.  The House of Bolton and Frey would rise up if their Lords were assaulted.  Daenerys was very thankful that Eddard was the Warden of the North and not Edmure.

The Queen laid out her plans for the traitors houses.  Edmure was still sullen at having to wait but Jon Arryn whistled softly.  “I like it.  Give them the rope and let them fashion the noose to be fitted around their own necks.”

They then disbanded.  Soon Daenerys and the Lords who would be joining her on her fast march North were ready. 

The fast march to Winterfell resumed.


	44. Winterfell - Part II

Winterfell – Part II

Daenerys / Margaery / Arya

 

**Daenerys**

The day had finally arrived.  She was about to arrive at Winterfell.  She had been getting more and more excited at the prospect.  She had been so full of throbbing energy and possibilities when she had flown into King’s Landing and disposed the Baratheons without bloodshed.  She had achieved her dreams since they had awakened in the Dothraki Sea in what seemed like a different life time ago.

She was of course the same woman but in others way she was completely different.  She had been sold off as a sex slave basically by her brother to procure him an army to invade Westeros.  His dreams had far exceeded his grasp.  She had entered the grass sea without any desires beyond to stay safe and sound at the house with red door and a lemon tree in the yard.  She never wanted the life she was thrown into.  She wanted to remain the small girl with no burdens placed upon her.  She had wanted to hold onto her innocence. 

Of course that had not happened.  How she had changed.

Her brother’s dream had become hers.   Khal Drogo had thought he or his soon would become the stallion who would mount the world.  Both were long dead and riding the skies on their mighty steeds.  It was not Drogo or his son that would be the stallion.  It was she Daenerys Targaryen that was the stallion.  She was so much more than a stallion.  She was a dragon.  She was magic reborn.  She had dreamed to conquer her homeland.  That she had done.  Done so without bloodshed.

She had shed plenty of blood in Essos.  She had conquered that continent from the land of Yi Ti east.  She now held sway over all that continent from the Dothraki Sea to the Free Cities.  She had become mightier than any other Valyrian before her.  She was mightier than any ruler before in Westeros.

Others had the dream initially.  Only she remained.  She had taken all their dreams into herself and forged her own desire for greatness and destiny.  The others did not have the reach or grasp to achieve the greatness they sought.  She had taken their dreams and made them her own.  She had both the reach and the strength to grasp ahold of what they could only dream of.  She had conquered half of Essos.  She had made Westeros her own.  House Targaryen once more ruled Westeros.  It was her rule and guidance that would lead her ancestral homeland.

She had far exceeded her brother or first husband’s visions.  She was not only Queen of Westeros, she was the Khal that ruled the Dothraki Sea.  All the major Khalasars were now hers.  A few small rouge Khalasars still ran free on the periphery of the grass sea.  One day she would bring them to heel.  It had not been a Stallion that subdued and united the Dothraki.  It had been the Mare Who Mounted the World that conquered them.

She had conquered the West and the East where no one had before.  That had not been enough for Daenerys Targaryen and her ambition.  Daenerys had conquered all the City States between Qarth and Braavos.  Not one city state had not been conquered or surrendered in place.  She had taken the continent.  Nothing was not hears from Vars Dothrak to Western shores of Westeros.

She had made allies of the Summer Islands and the lands of Yi Ti.  They had no slavery in their lands.  She had no reason to conquer them.  They had seen her greatness and aligned themselves with the Dragon Queen.

Never had such a homogeny been created.  Daenerys had made herself into the stuff of legends.  She knew the bards would sign of her in future ages.  She was not finished.  She had taken what was hers.  Now she had a vision to fulfill.  She would remake the world into a better place.

Now she was flying into Winterfell.  It was already part of her kingdom but she felt a buzz running through her body and spirit.  Her flying into King’s Landing had been the restoration of throne.  It had been the culmination of her dreams of conquest.  Her flying into Winterfell was much more intimate and personal.  This was about matters of the heart.  This was about love.  About a lovely comely wolf lass.  A woman she would one day soon marry.

It was there she hoped to show the world the woman she would make her Queen.  She had already found the girl of her dream.  The girl had come to her with arrows and her fist Daenerys thought with a smile.  The “wild wolf” she heard the men of the North call Arya when they thought no one was listening.  Arya was going to be her Queen.  She just had to be.  It was time for Daenerys to claim what was hers by right.  She had been thinking deeply of all the interactions between her and Arya and was now surer than ever that her feelings were reciprocated.

She squirmed as her indecisiveness again tried to jump up but she tamped it down.  She was tired of being indecisive.  She would trust her instincts.  She had been sorely tempted to take Arya in her tent but wanted to have their first time in Winterfell now that they were almost at the home of Arya’s birth.  With her new found confidence in her judgement Daenerys felt her blood run hot for Arya.  But she would not take her love in a war tent.  She would take Arya in her ancestral home of Winterfell. 

Arya just had to love her like she loved the girl.  She could feel it.  She just had too.  It was not her imagination and hope.  She would no longer doubt those side glances she had seen from Arya.  She would no longer doubt the touches and glances they shared that said so much more than familiar friendship.

Her father would just have to grant me her hand in marriage.  He was wise and compassionate.  Surely he could overcome any latent homophobia he would have.  He seemed like a man who could rise above himself.  Surely he would grant his permission for them to wed.  He was a man that loved his children dearly. He could see that in the way he interacted with Arya.

They had had another conversation last night.  He had again come to her saying it was important that he bent the knee before her at Winterfell.  She had again informed her Steward of the North that once was enough. 

She told him she would make her own appearance at Winterfell.  It would get everyone’s attention.  One advantage of Eddard being isolated in the North was that he was not yet familiar with all her signatures.  “I will make an entrance that will captivate.  We will meet together before your gates as Queen to loyal Warden.  Your Lords know of your innocence and now the Lords of the South do too.”

“Innocence?” Eddard had said strangely.  “Another said that to me recently.  She was a strange woman.  I doubt she was even human.  Maybe a fairy.  She did not think like you and me I think.  How do you say I am innocent?”

Daenerys had smiled at her Warden of the North.  “You are free of the avarice and lust for power that fills must great men and women.  I am guilty of it.  I work to control it.  You simply do not have it.  Thus, your innocence.”

Eddard shook his not sure he really believed what his Queen was telling him.

“I think you will see my point in my introduction to Winterfell.  It is too bad about your fear of great heights.”

Eddard had grimaced.  “I have gotten used to standing on the wall of castles.  The thick walls help I think.  I sometimes think I might pass out standing on my toes.”

Daenerys had looked at him askance.  Was that a joke?  Naawwww.

Daenerys was feeling more and more comfortable with Eddard.  She had come to realize that all the Great Lords were special men except for Tywin Lannister and Euron Greyjoy.  She had not found near this many good leaders in Essos.  The men she had allied with in the South had been conniving and sometimes venial with each other but she found a basic honesty to them that was refreshing.

Eddard Stark was a paragon though.  She had found her equal in moral rectitude and cunning.  Her face grimaced at their finished Game of Thrones.  She had lost that game.  If he had been after her throne … she did not want to think of what might have happened.

The man had no desire for the power of the Iron Throne.  He was more than content to be Warden of the North.  She had the impression he would in the not too great future be giving that title to his eldest son.

She was not sure she would accept that.  She needed his wisdom and firm guidance controlling the North of her far flung kingdom.

Arya was talking and laughing with Renly and Oberyn.  They were both pleasure hounds and liked each other’s company.  She saw Stannis talking with Mace and his sons.  She cocked her head sure she could hear him grinding his teeth. She loved the purity of Arya’s laugh.  It was like the girl herself.  Arya was in so many ways still an innocent even though she was most definitely a grown woman.

She had first thought the girl was not interested in her or women even.  But with months and her rising confidence Dany knew that Arya was just not worldly enough yet to go for what she wanted.  She wants me Daenerys told herself.  It was not arrogance just her resurgent confidence.  Arya’s glances and touches told Daenerys the truth.  She was tired of hiding from those truths.

Daenerys had been reflecting back on her interactions with Arya and was now sure she understood what had separated them.  Much of it was her own blame Daenerys knew.  She was the “woman” with Arya being the “child”.  It should have been incumbent upon her to lead Arya to her bed.  To seduce the teen who she was now certain hungered for her touch.  She was not indeed a “woman of the world”.  She had partaken of the sweet pleasures of the female body.  She had become a master a plucking the female body to the heights of ecstasy. 

It was now time to take those techniques and talents to her sweet wolf in their bed of amore.  She would rock Arya’s world to the core of her very soul.  She would blow Arya’s mind with overwhelming pleasure.  The two would bind their bodies and souls together with the pleasures of the flesh.  It was possible to love without the physical of course but the only way two could be become one was with great sex.

Daenerys shivered with her raging hormones.  Yes.  In Winterfell the Wolf would lie with the Dragon.

Arya had not had the confidence to show her true feelings to her Queen.  The Targaryen could understand that.  She knew she exuded worldliness and had been so forceful in her conquests of Esso.  Yes, it was incumbent for her to lead her Arya to her bed, her loving arms.  It was Daenerys that must lead Arya to her bed and to have Arya become her consort.

It seemed like another life ago when she herself had been like Arya.  A young innocent unsure of herself and how to take what she wanted.  She had been forced to travel paths she would never have chosen for herself.  She had had to overcome so much.  In many ways her sexuality was almost forced upon her being sold off to Khal Drogo as payment for an army.  She had had to grow up fast.

Her Arya had been shielded and protected by Eddard Stark.  She had not pried but it was obvious that the father had protected his daughter as much from her own mother as anyone else.  Daenerys would have wished for such a father.  She had thought on that.  She would have to have refused such succor.  It was only by going through the fire that she could become what she had become.  It had been in the furnace of a cruel fate that forged her into Valyrian steel.

She knew she had one more slight hurdle to leap.  Arya was confident in herself in one way.  She was confident with her swordsmanship and her bowman ship.  Arya had arrived to Dany as a bowman of supreme skill already.  With the guardianship of Syrio and Barristan they had taken the raw ore of Arya Stark and molded it into unbreakable Valyrian steel.  Arya was now on of the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros and Essos.  Daenerys knew she was good but she was not quite that good.  Arya had transcended herself.  She had become some rare and precious blade when it came to the skills of swordsmanship. 

Arya could hold her own when it came to giving shade and coming back with quick rejoinders.  The girl able to converse with both the high and the low.  She had the common touch that so many sought and never achieved.  She did not have to pretend in her concern for all of the realm. She came by it naturally.

The one thing Arya did not have confidence in was her own beautiful body.  Several times Daenerys had heard Arya mumble about her flat chest or lack of hips.  Daenerys had tried to reassure her that she was indeed beautiful.  One did not need large breast and ass to be considered beautiful.  Compared to Arianne and Obara Daenerys was downright anemic compared to them.  It did not bother Daenerys one wit.  She was beautiful and knew it.  So was Arya.  Daenerys just needed the girl to be able to see it.

She had seen Arya naked many times now looking in her carefully positioned small mirror.  She had felt guilty at first but she reasoned a girl had to do what a girl had to do.  What Daenerys had seen in that mirror made her core clench in wanton need and her pussy flood with fuck nectars.  It had made her masturbate to soul stunning orgasms that threatened to rip her cunt inside out.

She had loved everything about Arya.  Her body was so fucking hot to Daenerys.  She had loved many women with the classic hourglass shape.  Women with flaring hips and large bosom.  She loved them of course.  They had been sweet.

But there was something about a warrior’s body that called to the marital spirit in Daenerys.  When Arya had disrobed and reveled her muscular body to Daenerys she felt like her pussy was going to spasm itself inside out.  She had to grip the edge of the dresser many times as her body folded over with her stomach contracting so hard as her womb flipped deep in her belly.  Her body literally rocking with each pulse of her pussy.  Her body shaking with her want for Arya.

The wolf girl’s legs were thick with muscle.  Her calves so developed that it made Daenerys wet.  Her belly was flat and ripped with a muscles forming a washboard.  Dany had moaned softly with thoughts of rubbing her pussy on that hard rippled stomach to orgasm.  Her arms when fully exposed left the pale Valyrian almost panting.  The way the muscles flowed from wrist to elbow and from elbow to shoulder.

Then there was Arya’s shoulders.  They were thick for such a small frame girl.  She had developed trapezes and laterals that gave Arya just that hint of triangle of her upper body.  Daenerys loved muscles on a woman.  Ayra had that in spades!  Her back when she went to walk into the royal bath suite had made Daenerys nipples and clit hammer Daenerys to a near swooning state.  The way her back muscles played and her ass cheeks switched with each step had the Queen’s mouth watering.

That was her muscles.  That had setup Daenerys to be nearly stunned by Arya’s nipples and vulva.  Her pussy was big and a nice juicy slit with her inner lips all bloomed out her slit all brown and usually glistening.  Daenerys knew she was stimulated by hard physical training and so was Arya.  She loved how Arya must have followed her ritual and now shaved her pussy smooth.  It made her inner lips so prevalent as they bloomed out her slit.  She had a prominent clitoral hood that rode high and proud and was covered in folds of skin but yet her clit peaked through.  It all made Daenerys nearly swoon.

Then there was Arya’s nipples.  The girl did not really have breast.  She had just the slightest of hillocks that was maybe a quarter inch up off her chest.  The rest was all thick pulpy nipples.  In the middle of their sparring Daenerys could see through Arya’s thin top how erect they became in her exertions and excitement of hard training.  Her nipples engorged to thick plums that were about to burst.  They swelled up and capped her breast several inches and were so large and pulpy looking. 

Daenerys knew they would feel so good in her mouth all engorged as she vacuumed sucked and see-sawed her teeth into that pulpy sweetness. 

Yes.  Arya’s body was simply fucking hot.  She was a warrior and yet all woman.  She was perfect to Daenerys.  She wanted Arya desperately.  That had been Daenerys ogling Arya.  The Queen surreptitiously looking at the body of her royal hostage. 

Of course the shoe had been on the other foot.  The royal hostage had been doing some spying of her own.  Daenerys had caught onto Arya’s naughty warging with Nymeria.  The Queen had an affinity for animals.  She had quickly deduced that her royal hostage was hiding in the Direwolf when the great beast began to visit her chambers at night.  It had been too good a possibility to pass up.  Daenerys had begun to masturbate in front of the Direwolf.  She had fucked herself to near exhaustion night after night in front of Nymeria before she let the great beast out of her chambers. 

Daenerys did not consider herself necessarily vain.  She knew she was beautiful but did not preen or spend time in front of the mirror.  That had never stopped the young woman from using her wily charms to help her achieve her goals.  Her goals with Arya were simple.  Make the girl fall in love with her and then bed the girl.

She had fun in King’s Landing working to achieve those goals.  She knew she was being spied on by Arya and used that knowledge.  She knew that the girl may only be a voyeur who loved watching an act of sex.  She did not mind watching women and men couple when she was part of the Khalasar.  Hot sex was hot sex.

What made it better was when she discovered that when warged into an animal the person became immobile.  Daenerys could imagine the heat that must have filled Arya’s body with hot need.  The need to relieve the pressure from what she was seeing.  Arya was young, vital and strong.  She must be a horny girl.  What girl wasn’t?  Daenerys could not wait to have Arya in her bed and watch her new love fuck herself to wailing, screaming orgasms. 

Daenerys just knew that Arya had the kind of orgasms she herself had.  The young Valyrian was a screamer.  The Dothraki women never hide their pleasure when fucking before the Khalasar.  They would wail and scream their heads off.  She always smiled remembering seeing those hot blooded women’s ankles kicking wildly over their stallion’s asses if on the bottom or wildly bucking and jackknifing when riding their stallion’s cowgirl.

That was how she hoped Arya cummed.  Somehow Daenerys was sure that Arya was that kind of woman.  That in her bed she would be screaming her head off in orgasm and flying all around their bed or furs like a fish out of water.                                                                                                  

Knowing Arya was watching her masturbate night after night made it easier to spy on the Stark girl.  It was just turnabout. Right?

Arya had grown more with their awkward dance.  The girl was slowly loosening up and letting her true hot sexual nature slip out around her Queen.  She started to hear Arya take advantage of the warm running water when she bathed in Daenerys royal quarters.  Maybe the girl had discovered the advantage of hot running water under pressure.  She would hear Arya splashing more and more wildly.  Daenerys had excellent hearing.  Hearing Arya’s half strangled wails of ecstasy were definitely intoxicating.  She would here the water splashing out the sunken bath and splashing on the tiled steps.  She felt too unsure spying on the girl to make a move on Arya at those moments.

She would have died from embarrassment if she went into the bathing quarters to fuck Arya and then been rebuffed.  To offer herself and find out that Arya was masturbating to visions of some fucking odious man.  No that vision would not work at all.  Daenerys could maybe handle Arya masturbating to the vision of some other woman but not a man.  That would kill the young Queen.

Daenerys had come to realize that Arya was probably throttled in her own desires for her Queen’s body knowing she was spying on supposed innocent Queen.  Arya being an innocent probably felt a great sense of shame spying on Daenerys like she had been with Nymeria.  She was too innocent to grasp the idea that the woman she was spying on knew this.  The Valyrian was so blatant in her obvious stripping down and Jilling off she at first wondered how Arya could not see that Daenerys wanted to be watched by her.

Then she had started to realize that Arya was an innocent in the ways of amore and love.  Daenerys would smile evilly thinking of the two of them spying on each other.  Their masturbating while thinking of the other.  Daenerys was more than ready to stop masturbating and start fucking!  She was sure that Arya was as well.  She just had to girl the hell up and take what was right before her. 

Daenerys snorted at the thought.  Both of them were being bad little girls.  They were both too naughty and to honorable.  That was going to end soon.

Daenerys had to show Arya just how hot she was.  Daenerys had been right about Arya’s nipples.  Several times she had spied Arya’s nipples after Jilling off under the water faucet.  Arya had come out of the bath chambers confident Daenerys would keep her honor and not turn to look.  All the while her Queen was spying on her with her mirror.

Daenerys had nearly cum seeing Arya’s still fully engorged nipples from her just finished orgasm(s).  The girl would look at her making sure Dany was not looking at her.  Arya would twist and pull on her spongy, rubbery plum nipples. Her face slashing with hard pleasure and her breath gagging out clenched teeth.  Several times she had watched Arya cup her hands and strike her nipples hard pounding them into her chest pulping them into her ribcage.  The look of shocking pleasure and how Arya’s body folded over as she sat or stood up from the pleasure had made Daenerys pussy gush fuck nectars all over her mound and inner thighs.

This had told the Queen Arya liked hard sex.  So did the Queen.  Daenerys could not wait to pulp Arya’s nipples and have Arya throttle and pound Daenerys own tits into Daenerys ribcage.  Daenerys wanted to fuck Arya hard and long.

Daenerys mind was hooked on boobs.  Her mouth watered to have them.  She saw those sweet delectable morsels in her dreams.  Arya’s nipples were indeed like plums on her barely their breast that just rose off her chest the slightest fraction of an inch.  The rest were nipples that bulged up nearly two inches all bulbous and dark brown with blood rush.  When not excited her nipples were light brown with light brown nipples half buried in the thick pulpy areolas. 

Daenerys mouth watered thinking about them now.  She would suck and teeth those divine teats.  She would roll them and mash them with her palms and hard squeeze with her fingers that itched to love the delicious bulbs of perfection.

After Arya’s little forays in the sunken tub or clawed tub masturbating had shown Dany something else.  She had seen Arya’s cute fat pussy before sex.  When Arya came out of the bathroom suite drying her hair now safe in the supposed knowledge that her Queen was not avidly spying on her she let her pussy be on full display.  A pussy that was extremely happy.

Arya’s cunt would be all swollen and glistening with fuck nectars.  Her pussy so wet looking even if dried off.  Her inner lips all engorged out her slit and hanging down.  She had long inner lips that made Dany’s mouth water with the need to suck and torment those lips.  The girl’s pussy would be so red from arousal and blood rush.  Her twat so lovely.  Her inner lips medium to darker brown.  Her clitoral hood all wrapped in folds but her excited clit still hard.  All whitish pink and rock hard.  That sweet clit all jutting out its sheath all shiny and begging to be sucked off to yet another orgasm.

That clit had Daenerys mesmerized.  She would hurry to the bath suite and fuck herself to soul crushing orgasms fighting her need to scream by nearly swallowing her tongue.  Then the need to not nearly flip out of the sunken basin had her limbs clenched to the sides of her body as her toes curled painfully and her fingers clawed into her thighs.  Her suppressing her natural body’s desire to scream and wildly flip and jackknife made the orgasms so intense in their own manner.

She had been sure her eyeballs would pop out her head as her cunt tore itself inside out scalding her soul and brain with pure fucking bliss thinking of going down on Arya’s sweet pussy and hot asshole.  She really, really needed to have Arya.

She had denied herself long enough.  She would now let the confidence she normally felt win out and take her wolf.  It was time.

Daenerys would make Arya realize just how fucking hot she was.  She would have Arya soon loving her own body as her Queen ravaged that body.

The Queen knew once she ripped away the veils of self-deceptions that they entwined themselves in they would come together and simply ravish each other.  Their love for each other would find perfect expression.

She just had to get them to Winterfell and a chance to be alone.  She would confess all to her Arya and she in return would confess her love to Daenerys.  It was written.  It was almost prophesized she thought.  It had a nice ring to it.  The prophecy she had created for her and her wolf:  And the Dragon shall lie with wolf.

It was time.  The time for reflection had passed for now.  Daenerys called her dragons.  They were only three hours out from Winterfell.  She had instructed her sons to circle wide and come to her from the South. She wanted her arrival to be a surprise as she came up over the horizon.

Her sons had been watching the Ice King for weeks now.  He was obviously gathering his forces at the Fist of the First men.  He was cautious by nature by all reports.   Her reconnaissance with her high flying dragons bore those reports out.  He was gathering his forces and milling around aimlessly like he had for years in the far North.  He still had the same proclivities.  She had time to orderly march her forces north to the wall to join Eddard’s forces already marshalled there.  She could afford to leave the Ice King unwatched for a day.  His forces were slow moving at their best speed.  The true dead could only shamble forward at their best effort.

Also, by gathering what was obviously the vast bulk of his army he made it clear what his target was.  The wall was his target and Eddard and herself knew it would be Castle Black where the attack would occur.  True the Fist of the First of was to the west near the Milkwater River.  To come down the river basin would make sense in many ways.  But it had one main drawback.  His forces would be open to the sky and her dragons.  No the best course would be to move through the haunted forest to come east and south under cover of the forest canopy. 

The Ice King did not want to roll the defenses up along the Wall.  That icy hoary host would not want to waste time rolling up the defenses of the wall from the Shadow Tower.  Daenerys was sure that was not the Ice King’s goal.  He intended to smash the traditional seat of power of the Night’s Watch.  Legend had it that Azor Ahai slew the Ice King’s body eight thousand years ago on the spot that Castle Black had been erected when the Wall was first being raised.

He could not refuse that siren call.

She heard her travel companions getting excited.  Her dragons had appeared on the horizon their wings beating hard and coming in low and fast.  She saw that they were flying in a loose triangle with Drogon in the lead and Viserion and Rhaegal on each wing off fifty feet.  They were flying over the grasslands and few low trees in their flight path. 

The sun was out and the light glinted off the highlights of her dragons.  Spangles of red off Drogon’s black body, the hint of bronze off Rhaegal’s green body and, finally, the gold bursts of light from Viserion’s body made the eye shine and face smile.  The dragons flying fast and furious to come to their mother’s beckoning.  She heard the Lords of the North excitedly talking and they were pointing to the black comet and glowing white and green stars on his wingtips coming low and fast. 

Daenerys had definitely formed the opinion that they were indeed showoffs now.  The Queen smiled.  Her dragons were showoffs and relished any time they could show off their might and agility.  When she had first sent out her summons her dragons had been flying high up in the sky lazily flying the thermals like the condors making slow circles below them. 

This was not how they were flying in now.  She had not asked them to fly in like this.  They had been at fifty feet to keep from having to juke up over heavy cover of trees but the final distance between them and their group was only flatlands. 

Her sons were being ostentatious.   They kept lowering their flight path to now their wings were just stopping over the ground they were rushing over with each fast wingbeat. Their legs tucked to their bodies for aerodynamics but their mighty claws still only feet from the ground.  She chuckled seeing the Lords and Knights getting agitated with some horses beginning to scream in terror and fighting their own frightened masters.

The grass underneath her beasts were like seas of writhing vipers in the wild whipping air currents the dragon wings stirred up.  A host of dirt devils kicked up into the air trailing wildly behind the mighty beasts.  Daenerys and Arya marveled at their beauty.  The way their bodies undulated slightly up and down as their wings pinioned to drive their large mighty bodies forward.  Their necks fully extended their massive heads like arrowhead on longbow shafts.

At the last moment the dragons gained twenty feet of attitude.  RROOOAARRRRRRR! ROOAARRRRRR! RRRRRROOOAARRRRRR!  Three mighty dragon bugles filled the air as her dragons roared overhead.  Men were cursing their bucking horses.  Even her Lords of the South were wide eyed and fighting their horses.  A hurricane of wind buffeted all.  Flags and capes were sent into wild dances like writhing serpents.  Horses cantered under the gusts with some knights and lords falling off yelling.

Only Eddard remained calm.  He had stared down Drogon and herself when he had no idea if she meant to burn him to ash.  Oberyn was his wild self, shaking his spear and laughing enjoying the spectacle immensely.

Her dragons roared overhead.  It filled Daenerys heart that Arya was not the least bit perturbed.  In fact she was up in her stirrups with her hand up trying to brush Drogon’s scales as he flashed over her and Dany.  The Queen glanced back at Edward who was smiling at his daughter’s antics.  Yes, daughter was very much like father.  So brave and so grounded in the meanings of life and honor.

Her dragons flew on and then swooped up into the sky.  It was so beautiful seeing her dragons angle their bodies to seemingly twist back on themselves to come swooping back down to low over the ground.  They came back in but now backwashing their wings.  They were slowing sending up mighty backwashes as they shed speed.  Drogon landed near the Queen and Arya.  The black behemoth roared his neck tilted back to bugle his dominance. 

Viserion landed near Barristan his body bounding forward his head looking and finding his nemeses.  Viserion roared his jealousy and ran forward his mouth hissing threats.  Viserion immediately placed his body between the knight and Nymeria.  Viserion glared at the Direwolf and shook his tail in warning.  Nymeria sat down on her haunches and looked bored at Viserion who slowly lowered his head to Barristan for his scratching.  The old knight complied scratching the scales underneath the white dragon’s lower lip.  His tail was soon thrashing in pleasure.

Rhaegal landed and looked around.  He spotted Belwas and roared his greeting.  The big fat bald eunuch came over and petted the dragon who was almost cooing.

Daenerys had had the riding saddles and riding gear for Barristan and Strong Belwas pulled out.  Her two champions were putting them onto their dragon’s backs.  They had on their riding chaps and gloves supplied by Illyrio Mopatis.  Daenerys mused that event seemed like a lifetime ago and in another age that no longer existed on this Earth.

Eddard came up to her.  He looked at Drogon as the Queen scratched along his gums.  The dragon’s lips rippling with pleasure and hot gusts blowing out his nostrils.  Eddard looked from the Queen and then too his daughter.  He gave them both a soft squint smile.  The man was nothing if not a charmer.

“I almost envy you Arya not having a problem with heights.  It must be exhilarating to ride with the Queen on her black dread.”

“Oh it is father.  It is a rush to look down and see the trees and houses so small beneath you.”

“Does the Queen keep you safe and close to her body?  We don’t want you falling off my daughter. It would cause much consternation between our Houses.”  Eddard smile even bigger.  Was his teasing sexual in nature Daenerys almost gasped?  _It couldn’t be could it_?

“I will make sure Arya does not fall off my Warden of the North.  I will pull her close to my body to keep her safe Eddard.”

Arya eyes went wide with hope and then a blush formed on her ears and crept down her throat.

Eddard chuckled with a squint smile.  Arya was blushing too much to see her father first look at her pointedly and then tilt his head to Daenerys with a penetrating look.  He marched his eyes to his daughter and nodded.  Again Daenerys was almost stunned.  _Was he giving me permission_?  _No it couldn’t be_.  Eddard turned his horse to the road.

He had a bet to win.

Daenerys stared at Eddard Stark as he rode off her mind racing with possible imports and coming up with only one answer.  _He knows.  He knows and he smiled_!  Daenerys felt her heart beat harder.  She was now even more assured that she and Arya would consummate their love at Winterfell.

Missandei came up to her and Arya.  She hugged Arya and then came over to Daenerys.  As she hugged the Queen close she put her mouth near Daenerys ear “Make your dream come true Dany.  There can be no better place than Winterfell to take Arya.   Stop this ‘Dance with Dragons and Wolves’ Dany.  Consummate your love.  Now is the time.”

Missandei backed up and smiled her brilliant smile.

Daenerys smiled back.  Even her best friend knew it was time.  She returned her friend’s smile and shook her head ‘yes’ subtly.  _It was indeed past time_.

The Lords, generals and knights saluted and bowed to the Queen in obeisance.  They began their march down the King’s Road towards Winterfell.  The Queen felt her heart beat hard again.  Westeros was forming up behind her.  She had indeed conquered her homeland and made it hers.  She had one more conquest to make.  A much more pleasurable conquest.  She looked at Arya and stopped hiding her feelings from her face.

Arya stared at her and licked her lips and the nervously looked away and looked back and smiled tremulously.  Daenerys felt her inner predator twitch and arouse itself.  Yes.  Soon Arya.  Soon you will be mine.  Mine in our bed making glorious love.

Daenerys eyed the object of her amorous thoughts.  “Arya let’s eat a quick meal before we take to the air.”  They sat down on Drogon’s tail as they ate some beef jerky, hard tack and radishes.  Now Daenerys made sure their bodies contacted each other from hip to shoulder.  Several times she reached out and pushed a few stray stands of Arya’s beautiful brunette hair behind her ear.  Daenerys smiled feeling her young sweet wolf shiver at her touch.  _Soon Arya soon_. 

They washed down with swigs of water from a canteen.  Nymeria had jumped up on Drogon’s back as the dragon stretched out and soon was asleep on her side.  They had laughed at the mighty wolf padding around in a tight circle preparing her bed of warm scales.  Instinct having the wolf pad out a bed where only hard scales were below her.  The wolf did not care.  Nymeria laid out absorbing the heat of Drogon’s body with her tongue lulled out in happy wolf dreams.

The group of horse and riders were fading down the road on their way to Winterfell.  Daenerys was letting the riders move on up the King’s Highway.  It would take the riders three hours to reach Winterfell where her and her dragons could be there in fifteen if not ten minutes easily.  She and Arya watched the banners slowly disappear into the distance.  She did not want to fly aimlessly.  She wanted the exhilaration of a fast ride up to Winterfell.  Daenerys was focused on her goals now.

She would impress Winterfell and the Lords with her dragons.  She would meet the family of Eddard Stark and feel them out.  She then would set about seducing a certain wolf girl and making Arya her queen.  It was high time she thought to herself.  In a way Daenerys was amazed at how all her plans were coming together.  Her plans for Westeros and her plans for Arya Stark.  Her body shivered again her belly clenching in wanton desires.  _She had waited so long_!

The pale Targaryen looked over at Strong Belwas.  He had tilted a big bag of salted pork belly chunks up to his face.  Daenerys grimaced as the big eunuch filled his mouth with the pork bellies chunks falling into his open maw.  He chomped noisily on the product with drool running down his cheeks and chin.  Gross! Daenerys thought to herself but smiled.  Belwas was cute in his rough bald, fat, eunuch way.  All the while he stuffed himself yet again the fat eunuch groused that he was starving to death on this “death” march.  _How could the Queen starve him like this_?  Having asked his rhetorical question he stuffed a spiced slab of salmon into his mouth and took huge bits chomping and moaning in happiness.

Daenerys eyed Arya out of the corner of her eyes.  She was dressed in tight riding leathers that hugged her hips, legs and torso.  She love seeing Arya’s muscular body caressed by the tight leather.  She loved the fact that Arya was small of bosom. It just fit her body.  She knew Arya’s leathers were pressed on tight on those pulpy nipples.  She longed to rip Arya’s riding vest open and siphon those nipples into her mouth and feel them swell up in her mouth all large and rubbery underneath her rasping tongue and seesawing teeth grazing those engorged nipples.  She would show Arya just how much she hungered to suck on her bursting plum nipples.  Arya would be screaming so hard in their bed as her cunt filled her mouth with hot cum or soaked her hard thrusting fingers as she tried to suck Arya’s nipples down her throat.  Dany felt a delicious tension beginning to fill her body.

She would rock her wolf’s mind with her amorous skills.  She could feel her body humping and tribbing Arya’s sweat soaked body.  She would fist her wolf’s cunt so well with her twisting plunging fist.  Then she would slam her fist up her love’s hot tight asshole so deep and hard.  Then Arya would fist her cunny and shithole so hard and deep.  Dany’s eyes glazed over slightly feeling Arya’s fist in her mind’s eye twisting deep into her belly.  Their lovemaking would be _soooo_ fucking good.

While the Queen lusted so hard for Arya’s sweet ripe body there was so much more to admire about her soon to be wife.  Daenerys had to admire Arya’s focus and dedication.  She had trained with Barristan and Syrio with total focus.  She never once questioned her training but did it with rapt attention and complete focus.  She had been extremely skilled when she arrived.  Now she was a true master.  Her skills were actually better than her own Daenerys determined.  She had no problem accepting that.  The greatest warriors knew their own limits and conversely could thoroughly appraise the skills of an opponent.

Anymore, Arya had her teachers on the defensive and they as often lost to her as she to them.  In fact it had reached the point that a defeat of Arya by Barristan and Syrio was rare.  It was them that were struck or slashed by Arya’s blade.  She had become the master.  Arya had told her that she had joked with Syrio one afternoon just before they left King’s Landing telling him “When last we met I was but the student now I am the master!”  She laughed saying she had said it in a deep voice.

“What happened?”

Arya looked sheepish “The fucker got lucky!”  She had gotten up making a show of slashing and parrying sword strokes crowing she would have her revenge! 

It was that kind impish attitude that had so completely caught Daenerys heart.  She girl was sweet but fiery.  She was a warrior but still not hardened.  With herself having Arya to love she would never become like the bitter female warriors she had so often met in her march across Essos.  Daenerys knew in her heart that Arya’s love would keep her from becoming a bitter harpy who found no joy in life.

Together they would keep each other’s spirits alive, healthy and full of love.  Arya laughed gaily looking up at Nymeria on Drogon’s back.  The wolf was in a happy dream.  The direwolf was woofing and her legs twitching as her snout and lips worked.

Arya eyes went slightly unfocused.  Her eyes came back into focus.  Arya informed her that Nymeria was chasing an antelope in her dreams her tongue lulling out in the chase.  Arya looked at Dany with a soft smile that made Daenerys belly clench.  Soon.  Soon she would make Arya hers.  Dany touched Arya’s arm and smiled at the girl.  The girl smiled back so big it made Daenerys heart tremble in her chest.

Daenerys idled away some more time.  She looked forward to her campaign against the Ice King.  She would finish what she had started at the Tree of Life.  She hoped that some of the Boltons and Freys lords survived the coming battle.  She would have no compunction severing heads from shoulders. They were vile villainous traitors who deserved death.

Dany and Arya leaned against the rear haunch of Drogon as he lounged on the ground absorbing the sunlight.  The three dragons were half asleep in the bright sunlight.  Daenerys found herself dozing off for a short while.  She felt her mind wandering.

She pondered her meeting with the Stark family in Winterfell. She wanted to make a good first impression.  She always wanted to put a sense of her greatness in her subjects.  With Winterfell, she had additional motivation for the aerial ballet she planned to perform over the ancient castle.  She smiled.  She wanted to put awe in the people of Winterfell and the Starks.  She wanted them in awe of her and her dragons.  When people were in awe they were more pliable.  She would start feeling them out on her taking their daughter and sister as her lover.  She was confident that she could bend them to her will. 

The Targaryen wondered if Margaery would cause any problems.  She smirked in her mind’s eye remembering the parade of roses.  Yes.  She was sure Margaery was on her team or at least was willing to change teams.  She wondered how the girl had fared being a royal hostage.  Was she angry at being taken there?  Had she made trouble?  Was she sullen waiting to go back home?  The Queen would find out.

It had been over two hours that had passed.  It was time to leave now. They would need to gain some attitude to make their grand entrance.  She wanted to arrive before Eddard’s party and have plenty time to have some fun before she landed to greet the party moving up the King’s Highway at the gates of Winterfell.  Daenerys always planned out her efforts.  She had been planning this for a week as they neared the home of Arya.

Also, she was anxious to look close upon Winterfell.  She had either seen the castle from on high or the one time she came in low she had been on a mission and had sailed over the castle without truly noticing it except to not hit the castle’s towers as she flashed over the castle to land and confront Eddard Stark nearly a year ago now.  She had been so focused on Eddard she hardly remembered the castle. 

She had gone into her dragon’s mind when they had already landed to investigate the excitable girl that had called them down.  They were already on the grounds of the castle though so she could not see its layout from up in the air low above Winterfell.  Her attention lay elsewhere.  She had been captivated by the brown haired girl that had no fear of her dragons.  She had found the girl so alluring.  Now she was in love with that selfsame girl.  Soon she would make love to that girl.  Daenerys smiled thinking that her first times making love to Arya would be in her home of Winterfell.

She only remembered it was a large compound unlike other castles.  It had large open spaces and the main keep was built up on a small rise of ground.  She also remembered the walls and buildings were made of dark granite.  She could not wait to buzz the castle.

“Come Arya lets mount Drogon.  Belwas!  Barristan! It is time!”

The men put on thick fur lined jackets for the cold.  The weather was cold but not bitingly so.  They would not be rising over two thousand feet.  The temperature was in the lower forty degrees and the additional height would have the temperature in the mid thirty degree range.  Not cold in and of itself but the wind chill would be much colder.  The men put on scarves to cover their faces and tucked them in their jackets.

Belwas had complained of the leg leathers until he nearly froze his balless ass off the last time he had ridden in cold weather.

Drogon roused himself flexing and Nymeria went rolling down his back and off his side.  “Whoof?!” the wolf barked out twisting to land and roll on the ground. The Direwolf turned and barked furiously at the dragon for disturbing her dream.  Slaver flung out her jaws as her howls of rage and affronted pride filled the air.  Drogon ignored the Direwolf that only made her bark harder.  _She had been about to get that damn rabbit_!

“Enough Nymeria” Arya gently scolded her wolf.  The wolf immediately calmed down and panted looking up at Drogon.  The dragon snorted at the wolf.  Nymeria was all bark.  Drogon still had not forgiven the Direwolf, Shaggydog, for pissing all over his claws!

The riders quickly mounted their dragons.  They grabbed ahold of scales with hands and worked feet into ledges or rifts between the dragon’s scales to pull themselves up onto the dragons.  Barristan and Strong Belwas gripped the reigns of their saddles and folded the straps tight in their hands.  They used jerks of the reigns that were looped over scales forward of the saddles.  The reigns came back to attach to the saddles to signal to the dragons their desires in directions.  The dragons seemed to have a sixth sense in knowing their riders desires.

Dany and Arya being resistant to the heat of Drogon eschewed the need for a saddle.  Dany sat down spreading her legs out and jamming her feet between large back scales on Drogon’s back.  She wedged them in tight getting a tight snug fit.  She had Arya get behind her and slide in behind her so their bodies were touching.  Then Ayra slide her own shod feet into grooves along Drogon’s scales. 

Ayra had a jacket that was open on the front.  Her tight riding vest pressed to her Queen’s body.  Dany’s body radiated heat that Arya would lean into to help keep her warm.  The heat radiating up into Arya’s body from her bottom and feet would help warm her too.  The heat from Daenerys and Drogon sufficient at these attitudes to keep her from freezing.

This worked at lower elevations but only Daenerys could survive the true heights that her dragons could fly at.  This was especially true in the colder seasons.

Arya loosely fitted her body against Daenerys back.  Not good enough!

“Lean into my Arya.  Hold me tight.  I want to feel your body against mine.  We will be doing wild acrobatics and I need to feel your body tight to know you are safe.”  It was a safety precaution to be sure but it was also to feel her woman’s body pressed tight to hers.  It would be a prelude of what was to come.  She would soon be naked with Arya their sweaty and cum soaked bodies entwined and pressed tight and so sticky with smeared cum and sweat.  Their bellies and thighs pressed tight as tongue languidly flowed deep into groaning throats.  The body contact and deep kissing reviving seemingly spent bodies with fuck hunger and the need for yet more hot fucking.

Daenerys could sense that Arya was a total slut in bed who had the insatiable appetite for the female body that Daenerys herself had.  Gods the cum the two of them would be drinking down each night as cunts ruptured and flooded out hot cum to be gulped down by greedy sucking mouths.

“Yes Dany!” was the deep sultry replay.  Arya was showing her desires more.  _Good_.  Arya leaned in hard and snaked her arms around the Queen.  Her cheek came to rest on Dany’s back and Daenerys was sure she felt Arya purr.  Soon my love.  She reached down and gripped Arya’s arms and pulled down to snake around her belly then synched them extra tight to her body.  Yes. That felt much better.

Arya’s tight leathers felt so good against she blouse top.  She did not need warmth and needed to feel Arya’s body against hers.  She had waited long enough.  The only thing better than this close contact would be such contact without clothing and in a bed or furs as they fucked each other senseless.

The Queen raised her voice “ **Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal … Yn aderī, mōrī, aōt māzīli se hēnkirī īlvi biarvī manaerili**!”With that the dragons took flight.  Drogon flexed down his mighty talons sinking deep into the Earth.  His body tensed like an overwrought spring.  Viserion and Rhaegal took bounding leaps and then jumped up into the sky gaining attitude with their beautiful wings stroking the cold air.  Drogon exploded up his legs extending and pushing off the Earth.

Daenerys loved the acceleration she felt with Drogon’s explosive take off.  She was jammed down hard into Drogon’s scales from his powerful launch.  Arya held her even tighter.  The thin leather did not hide from Daenerys the fact that Arya’s nipples were fully erect and pressed into her back.  The girl was rubbing her back with her nipples and her groin was flexing on her sacrum.  Oh gods she was showing more of her desires.  Dany smiled.  Arya did not know she felt her nutting on her body.  Soon they would be naked and rubbing while bodies pulled tight.  Dany’s own nipples went rock hard and her puss was wet.  She felt pure elation about to begin riding up the King’s Highway and Winterfell.

The dragons swirled around each other doing loose turns.  The dragons’ bodies tilted over.  Daenerys could see Barristan and Strong Belwas looking at her as the dragons swirled around in their circle.  The bodies of the dragons rising and falling slightly with the pinon of their wings to rise the dragons up and accelerate their pace of flight.  The dragons bulged to each other.  The white and green dragon seemed to be almost chasing Drogon as he flew.

Daenerys almost wondered if this was some kind of mating dance.  She remembered that dragons could change sex.  She chuckled at her wayward thoughts.  She was not sure if that was myth of not.  The dragons suddenly half rolled out of the circular dance and now flew up the King’s Road.

They stayed at several hundred until they quickly came up on the party heading to Winterfell.  Her dragons roared which was answered by the riders below.

Daenerys chest swelled.  Westeros was hers!  Her people accepted her as their ruler!  She would be all that Rhaegar Targaryen was prophesized to be.  She had known for some time that A Song of Fire and Ice had been her prophecy.  Daenerys had no use for prophecies—unless they were right!

Now the dragons angled their bodies up as they gained attitude.  The dragons now flying at near vertical as their wings beat furiously to claw for attitude against the pull of gravity.  They were soon at two thousand feet and a minute later Winterfell was there on the horizon.  Her dragons flew at two thousand feet.  Dany touched her dragons’ minds and they moved close to Drogon and as he slowed his pace.  Daenerys looked to her right and saw Barristan on Viserion.  The Queen’s gaze turned to her left and nodded to Strong Belwas on Rhaegal.

“ **Lo ziry arlī jaelāt, jemēlo syt ziry mazemagon jemo bēvilza**.” What did I just call out Arya.  She and Missandei had been giving her future wife tutoring in learning High Valyrian.  Like everything else she put her mind to Arya was a quick study.

She felt Arya wiggling into her body hugging Dany again.  “Ummm … you told them to circle for a minute … no for a short while … the word **jemo** has several meaning but here it means short duration.”

Dany’s heart swelled.  Gods she longed to scream her passion in her native tongue and have Arya understand … she needed to hear Arya scream her orgasms in High Valyrian.  Dany had decided she would reach for the stars in all her desires.

The dragons circled a mile off from Winterfell.  Daenerys saw through Drogon’s eyes that the inhabitants of Winterfell were gathering on the walls.  They were excited but not fearful.  She looked behind her.  Eddard’s party was steadily moving up the King’s Highway at a steady moderate pace.  They were picking up their pace getting into the excitement of the moment.  The Lords of the South knew the spectacular show the Queen would be putting on with her dragons.

It was time! Daenerys thought.  She needed to make a grand appearance. 

“Tell my dragons what to do Arya” she softly husked back making eye contact with Arya her lilac eyes unguarded showing her raw passion for Arya.

Dany smiled seeing Arya stare at her first guardedly then she let the raw passion burn in her orbs.  The grey of her eyes catching fire.  She pressed her chest into Daenerys.  The girl actually moaned pressing her again swollen nipples into her Queen’s back and her eyelids fluttered shut.  _Gods this girl was so fucking awesome_.  She is letting her guard down and showing me her love!  If they were not two thousand feet in the air …

Dany moaned softly herself feeling Arya’s thick nipples rubbing her back through the thin skin tight leathers Arya wore.  Gods she wanted Arya!  But she had other duties to perform first.  Soon Arya.  Soon.

Arya pushed back slightly her body tensing with concentration.  “ **Zaldrīzes**!”  All three dragons turned their head to Arya.  Drogon’s head craned back on a neck half twisted half around.  Daenerys felt her heart hammering again.  Like Nymeria had accepted her, Daenerys, into her wolf heart her dragons now thought of Arya as their mother too.  Daenerys smiled.  Even Drogon loved the girl deeply now.

In a commanding voice “ **Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion** ” they all stared at Arya with single minded focus waiting to do her will.  “ **Winterfell el ắtlis** ” she pointed at her home “ **Mirri ōdria uēpi dōrī drējī zgiēñisi, sepār hen mībājȳr udīr ānogrosa anehussi Winterfell.  Elēni ñuhe jogeltigon sylutis, sepār jevon jogeltigon sylussi. Yn kostosy daor**.

Daenerys felt such pride.  Arya’s speak had been almost flawless.

The dragons roared as one and dove down towards Winterfell at a steep glide path.  The air whistling by their wings as the dragons picked up speed.  The dragons beat their wings to keep the camber of their wings tight as the dragons plummeted towards Winterfell.  She gripped Drogon’s scales tight as she saw Barristan and Strong Belwas hunch down leaning forward gripping their saddles tight.

Drogon and his brothers were picking up speed as their wings beat with hard beats and gravity increased their speed fast. 

Daenerys had her initial impressions of Winterfell.  She had seen it from up high and once from low but then she had other matters on her mind.

Now she focused on the castle and its massive walls quickly coming up on her and Arya.  She saw that the castle had an eighty foot high outer wall with the inner walls up to one hundred feet in height.  She had noticed the dark granite before but as she raced toward the old castle she noticed just how truly black the stones were.  The stones may technically been called dark grey but coming up on the walls they were black.  She could sense their ancient age and the magic used to hewn them.  The stones of the ancient keep distinct and well fitted but not with an imperfect fit unlike Highgarden or Casterly Rock.

This was a fortress for defense and the look and feel of the castle reflected that.  The circular guard towers at the gate entrances were made of grey slate on the pointed turrets adorning the top of each guard gate tower.  The drum towers projected off the wall in half circles that stood out roughly ten feet with arrow loops for archers to fire on invaders.  The Queen saw that the base of the curtain wall had batters built along the base.  The angled stone set in such a manner to make dropped stones bounce away from the curtain wall and into the enemy. The batters also adding strength to the base of the wall walk.  These walls would be hard to breech and the damage done to the enemy attempting such a feat would be grievous to them. 

Daenerys knew that her dragons were a glorious sight as they dropped out of sky like comets giving life from the celestial night sky.  Her black dread in the lead with a white and green star on her wingtips.  The highlights that adorned her dragon’s bodies were catching the sun and throwing them off in dancing spangles.  The dragons bugled loudly their trumpets echoing off the castle walls and the surrounding trees.

They were almost on the castle now.  The ground around the castle were kept clear of the trees.  They were coming in from the opposite side of Winter Town.  They were coming up the King’s Road.  Her dragons had looped down to the cleared ground in front of the main East Gate in a sever glide path.  The air pressure from the ground gave the dragons an uprush of air underneath their wings.  Daenerys felt the tension in Drogon’s body as he strained his spine to begin angling his body upwards.  His brothers mimicking his actions.  The dragons immediately lifting their neck and pulling neck muscles pulling for altitude.  The dragons jerked their front legs up into their bodies as their wings canted hard to gain altitude.

Daenerys, Barristan, and Strong Belwas had total trust in their steeds as the wall of Winterface raced up to greet them with a fatal embrace.  The three dragons whooshed over the heads of the on lookers with only ten feet to spare.  Daenerys and Arya glanced to right and left to see faces staring up at them in awe and shock at the audacity they were seeing.  The raw skill and verve of the three dragons and their riders.  The wind they generated creating small wind devils and unbalancing gusts of wind.  The onlookers wildly buffeted and caste into the embrasure and merions on the outside of the wall walk.  The Queen heard brief squeals and shouts of excitement as they winged by. 

She and Barristan flew to the right of the great keep itself while Strong Belwas banked Rhaegal to the left and disappeared behind the Great Keep and the Great Hall that abutted it to the West.  One would think that Rhaegal had plowed into the ground or ancient Keep itself.  Then the great dragon appeared on the other side flying sideways as it passed over the other side of Winterfell only then righting itself and beating its wings furiously to gain altitude for another pass.

Daenerys flew her black dragon on straight ahead and whipped over the east wall in a streak among cheers and shouts.  She saw adults waving wildly and children jumping up and down in excitement.  Barristan had peeled Viserion to the right and angled off over the corner of the castle wall and dove back down out of sight.  Women were casting their favors up to the strong looking man with his flowing white hair whipping in the white dragon’s slipstream.

Past the castle she gained altitude fast.  The black dragon’s body rising and falling with the beating of its long strong wings.  Its tail swinging right and left behind him sometimes rising and falling slightly keeping his body in perfect trim.  He had risen back to a thousand feet fast.  Now the pale Targaryen had Drogon wing over and again she raced towards the castle.  She saw that the castle was on a small rise that gave the walls additional height compared to the curtain wall.  The Great Keep was the same black stone with four massive square turrets on each corner.  The building had narrow horizontal windows with some filled with colored glass.  She assumed that would be royal quarters.

Daenerys flashed by the Great Keep her dragon’s tail almost swishing over the edges of the north tower on the Great Keep.  She felt the back pressure of the wind pushing against the ancient black stoned building and pressing into Drogon’s body.  Daenerys used that to angle her dragon away and as the dragon angled over now flying upside down as she and Arya held on tight.  They were over the curtain wall just twenty feet above it.  Just beyond the wall Drogon whip barrel rolled back to normal horizontal flight.  She had Drogon drop down beyond the wall and fly out half a mile before she gained altitude for another high speed pass.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Barristan and Belwas as they flew in a nose to tail flight path from the South and split at the last possible second to avoid the massive Great Keep.  Daenerys saw that a stand of tall Fir trees near the Great Keep with their broad boughs covered by melting snow weighing the drooping branched down.  She knew this was not the famous Godswood.  She dropped her jaw seeing Rhaegal flying sideways between a gap between two mighty firs.  His body totally sideways and his bottom wing nearly hitting the ground and his top wing near the tops of the trees.  Now Rhaegal was rising again.  She wondered if Strong Belwas still had his lunch.  She need not worry.  The Queen saw he was laughing in happy glee.

Something was not quite right but she could not quite put her finger on it.  They had reached two thousand feet again.  “Hold on!” she whooped to Arya.  Her lover gripped her body tight and hummed rubbing her cheek into Dany’s back.  Daenerys felt so fucking alive!  Yes!  _Arya was her lover_!

Her dragon dropped like a stone and pulled up at the last moment pulling what Maester Lape called G forces as the one hundred and ten foot dragon pulled up flashing over the Fir trees to the North of the Great Keep. Daenerys knew that the Great Hall could house over five hundred people.  The great hall attached to the keep.  She looked down at a massive square that had a wild growth of trees and in the center of it was a massive canopy of red leaves.

That was the Godswood with its ancient Weirwood tree with the face carved into it.  She was slightly confused.  She had developed a good ability to judge spaces and distances.  She had read that the Godswood was only four acres.  This massive expanse of wild seeming growth must be closer to fifty or fifty-five acres.  There was thick luxuriant growth of trees and brambles that thickly covered the ground.  She felt ancient power wafting up from those woods.  The old gods had a presence her yet Daenerys thought.

She suddenly registered where Belwas was taking Rhaegal!

“What the fuck!” she shouted and Arya looked down and had time just to gasp.

They saw Rhaegal headed towards the covered bridge he was coming in fast from north his wings beating fast.  Then fast the green dragon folded his wings tight to his body at the last second.  The dragon disappeared between the Great Keep and the Armory.  They both gasped and held their breath expecting to see dragon parts flying out the other side.  A split second Rhaegal appeared from underneath the other side of the covered bridge unhurt with a laughing Belwas.

“I kill that idiot!” Daenerys shouted.  “If that wood had an extra coat of turpentine they would have crashed into it!”

“Easy Dany” Arya soothed up to her Queen.  “Rhaegal will not do something he knows he can’t do.” Arya patted Daenerys stomach gently and Dany immediately calmed.  Arya her sweet was right.  Her dragons were very intelligent and like birds simply knew what they could and could not accomplish in flight.  She had Drogon once more fly up to a thousand feet to prepare for another pass.

She saw Barristan flying down the south wall upside down waving at the people staring up at him.  He had Viserion in a slow glide.  The dragon’s wings flexing to keep its glide path perfect and smooth for his beloved rider.  Daenerys groused to herself _.  Is everyone a showoff_?!  _She would show him up_!  She idly flipped Drogon down into a spiraling dive only pulling up at the last moment passing over the First Keep and Broken Tower where she had first seen her future wife through Viserion and Drogon’s eyes.  The dragon looking like a black red streaked spinning top in its tight downward spiral.  Only at the last moment did she pull Drogon out of the tight spin.  She banked hard as they passed the outside wall.

“HOLD ON TIGHT!” she roared as she bent down and Arya followed pressing her body tight.  Now she flew inverted over Winterfell.  Anything they can do I do better she thought directly over the Great Keep their hair nearly brushing he grey slate rooftops.  As they flew inverted Daenerys and Arya looked down into the upturned faces of the people on the roof of the keep now.  The two groups staring at each other.  The men and women on the roof top whooping loudly with big smiles on their faces.  The men laughing and the women swooning from the vapors!  _Teach them to be a showoffs_!

As they flew over Winterfell more she was convinced of her initial observation.  Whoever mapped out Winterfell simply did not know trigonometry.  The measurements were all wrong.  The person had simply under represented the true dimensions of the ancient castle.

She flew her dragon up into an Immelmann turn gaining attitude and turning one hundred degrees.

“Arya!  The measurements in the books I read are all off.  Way to small.  Why?”

She heard and felt Arya chuckle pressed into her back.  “About the time of Aegoen Conquests a Maester from the Citadel traveled over Westeros to get surveys of the great castles and get the recent history to update their tomes.  They had never truly survived the North and meant to make amends.  It had been many, many years since the Maesters visited the great castles.”

“He came to use last.  He was rotund and had a big beard.  He came to Winterfell and looked around from the Great Keep.  He started to write down distances and positions of buildings in the keep.  He did not seem that focused on his work.  He really did like to eat and drink though or so our legends say.”

“He told us that the Godswood was only four acres when everyone knew it was almost sixty acres.  He just smiled and shook his head at us.  He reminded us he was a Maester as he stuffed a turkey leg in his mouth while he wrote on his parchment.  He got many things wrong for some reason when he did his measurements and wrote down our history.  We were last on his journey.  We thought that he was ready to go home to the Citadel.” 

“We assumed he had grown tired of his task.  He was _sooooo sloowwww_! in his writing”  It took him nearly two years to finish half way what he started.  In fact we are convinced he never did finish his work.”

“Is his name recorded?”

“Yes.  He had the strange name of George Martin.  He was nice but as a scribe he left something to be desired.  To get such simple things as measurements wrong.  And when we tried to explain to him that military forces could not march as fast as he was writing down his eyes glazed over.

“Legends have it he was quite knowledgeable about Dragons and Valyria so I think he was cool.  When you came out of the desert I reread the tome he left on old Valyria.  I found it must illuminating.  I mastur—I read the tome many times.”  She felt Arya squirm in embarrassment.  _Soon Arya_.  _Soon_.

“I did read that the scribes and prophets, David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, who wrote A Song of Fire and Ice used his works as the text to craft the prophecy.  I guess they didn’t care if many pages of his work was left blank.

“We just go with the flow.  We know what the true measurements are and that is all that matters.”

Daenerys circled Drogon back around again.  She noticed winter town.  She found the town interesting getting its name from the fact that it lies mostly deserted during summer.  It was where smallfolk gathered in winter.  They would work their small holdfasts in the warm months raising crops to eat and sell and then moved into town with the coming winter snows which were always heavy in the North. 

The town was located outside the walls of Winterfell on the other side of the King’s Highway on the east side of Winterfell.  She saw that its market square was filled with wooden stalls for merchants, while its streets were  muddy and lined with rows of houses made from log and undressed stone.

She saw that the roads, squares and rooftops filled with people wildly waving their arms many jumping up and down.  She sent Drogon into a dive and angled towards the town.  She made a hot, fast pass down low over the buildings of the backwash making children squeal, women clutch their skirts and men to stare.  She zoomed up into the sky and half rolled out at a thousand feet.

She saw that Belwas had Rhaegal flying a tight circle keeping his circle within the circumference of the castle walls.  The dragon flying on its side his wings flapping lazily keeping his circle tight.  Barristan had Version leaping from tower to tower on the great keep.  Viserion was keeping his talons on the top of the merions and away from the people on the tops of the towers howling with glee.

 _Show off_! Daenerys roared to herself.  She looked down at Winterfell.  Inside the walls, was a complex of dozens of courtyards and small open spaces used for weapons training and practices that took place in those yards.  Off to one side was an inner ward with its second, much older open space in the castle where archery practice took place. It was located next to the broken tower.

She looked at the buildings.  She had seen something on the beaches of Volantis.  She spotted the perfect building.  She showed Drogon what she had in mind.  She asked her son if he could do it.

She felt his fiery response.  He was pissed.  _Of course he could do it_! he raged back at his mother.  He snapped dived down.  Both women snatched forward as the dragon dove straight down.  Dany held on hard to Drogon’s scales.  She relished feeling Arya hugging her hard her body pressed into her made Dany wet.  They broke out of the dive at the last moment as they headed for the peaked roof of the Guest House.  Drogon came in fast his body aligned with the apex line of the building. 

The dragon extended his lower legs and his feet.  He angled his feet back slightly to expose his toe pads.  The black dragon arched his talons so they barely touched the roof slate sending out showers of sparks.  The dragon spread out its wings for balance.  The wings flitting up and down as they dragon moved down the line of the roof top.  Arya squealed “What is he doing?” as the dragoon slide down the roof line keeping his weight fully off the roof.  

“It’s called surfing!”

They reached the end of the building and the dragon dipped down and Drogon pumped his wings hard once more gaining altitude. 

People were screaming in glee!  The people had maybe caught glimpses of her dragons and that was with them usually flying on high but now the dragons were barely flying over their heads!  She took Drogon back up to two thousand feet.  She looked down the King’s Highway and saw Eddard’s party coming up the road. They would appear around the bend in the road soon.

She spoke to her dragons.  Viserion and Rhaegal rose up to a thousand feet and all three dove down. They trumpeted and now bellowed out great gouts of fiery flame.  The long tongues of flame reaching out seemingly to touch buildings and people but flaming out well short safely for the dragons had the ultimate control over their fiery breath.  Now the people were in shock and awe at the power added on top of the crazy acrobatics on full display.  The dragons continued to buzz Winterfell and Winter Town.  She and her other dragons spun and pirouetted in the sky cavorting in fast dives, twisting spinning descents and wild twisting, turning rolls.  The dragons bellowing long tongues of flame.

At one time Dany was doing a big loop in the sky.  She had flown Drogon up and then over the top with negative Gs had their hair hanging down.  They were in the middle of the loop at their slowest moment just before the descent.  Daenerys and Arya looking back down at the ground.  They began the down curve of the inverted loop. 

“Fuucckkkkkkk!” Daenerys screamed with Viserion flying just in front of Drogon’s nose and Rhaegal flyting just over them.  _That was fucking close_!

 _Show offs_!

Arya cried out “I think I pissed myself!” with the near miss flybys. 

Eddard was nearing the gates of Winterfell now.  The three dragons now winged down to land before the gates.  A huge crowd had gathered on the walls and in the area before the gates.  The people were unsure seeing the behemoths coming into land.  Their back peddling wings sending up huge gouts of convoluted wind currents and dust storms.  The dragons landed lightly and looked around unperturbed.  The crowd immediately relaxed sensing no danger from the great beasts as they settled down onto their legs and tails.

Daenerys smiled at the excited milling.  She had succeeded.  She slipped off Drogon turned and held up her arms.  Arya had been about to climb down but smiled and slowly slid down to Daenerys hands as they gripped her ribs and brought her down to the ground.  The two shared a smoky look of barely hidden desires.  The time for subterfuge was ending.  The two women were both tired of denying their desires. They stood side by side but separated when Eddard came up to them. 

He slapped Daenerys hard on the back laughing at her audacity.  “I loved it!”  He did not normally show emotion so Daenerys took that as a compliment.

She heard a familiar voice “Your back!”  Daenerys turned as Margaery and the tall red head she had seen in her dragons’ eyes:  Sansa Stark.  The Queen’s eyes shocked wide open.  They were holding hands with interlocked fingers!  That is how lovers hold hands.  _What_!

“Father!” Margaery shouted and hugged Eddard as he swirled her in the Air.  Daenerys saw Sansa smile with pure love at Margaery.

“How is my new daughter doing Margaery?”

Margaery began telling Eddard the recent news of Winterfell.  Sansa came up and wrapped her arms around Margaery’s waist and bent down kissing her temple.

 _Oh Gods_!  Eddard looked over at Daenerys as he put his arms over both women’s shoulders and hugged the women to him.

Robb and Alys Karstark came up and hugged Eddard Stark.  Robb hugged both Sansa and Margaery with obvious deep affection. 

Daenerys was stunned.  _What is going on here_?

Margaery was jumping up and down and kissed Sansa on the lips soundly.  Sansa blushed but pulled the smaller woman to her and kissed her hotly on the lips.  Now Daenerys mouth was hanging open.

No one even looked at them.  It was as if everyone considered it normal!  Sansa and Margaery continued to kiss as Sansa picked up a squealing Margaery and spun her in a slow circle still kissing her deeply now.  Her aerial had definitely gotten everyone excited Daenerys mused.

She heard Rob and Alys telling Eddard and Arya about his wife.  They both looked a little shaken at the news they were receiving.  Arya looked at her and asked if she could go see her mother.  She had not seen her in so long.

Daenerys smiled and told her to go see her mother.  Daenerys started to meet and greet her subjects of the North.  She had her duty as Queen to first perform.

Eddard came up to her.  “Sansa and Margaery will be wed in the Godswood Daenerys.  Robb and Alys will be wed at the same time.  We are hoping for a third wedding my Queen” he told her softly and walked on to see his wife.

Daenerys stood their stunned.  She suddenly saw that Eddard Stark had played a Game of Thrones within a Game of Thrones.

He had sent his daughter to her as both an emissary of the Warden of the North but also letting his daughter come south to pursue Daenerys Targaryen.  He had sent his little girl who had been in love with the Queen.  Her hopes had been right!  _My gods_ she whispered to herself _I have_ _Eddard’s blessing to romantically pursue his daughter_.   She turned to a knight talking to her not hearing his words as he talked to her excitedly about meeting the Breaker of Chains.  _Eddard wanted her to wed Arya_! 

 

**Margaery**

Margaery was in her future mother-in-law’s room.  She squeezed Catelyn’s hand gently.  She was worried.  It had been a very difficult pregnancy for the older woman.  Her pervious pregnancies had been easy but this one had been anything but easy on the woman. It was clearly wearing the woman down.  Her body seemed to be failing and had all worried and were on edge.

Maester Luwin with his expert care had made sure that Catelyn stayed off her feet and had total bed rest.  His care and potions had gotten the wife of Eddard Stark slightly through the middle of the third month of her third trimester.  They wanted Catelyn to reach full term but the Maester felt that if childbirth came early now the child would survive.  His answer about Catelyn’s health had been less than convincing to Margaery.  She was very afraid. 

Maester Luwin had given Cat potions to settle her stomach and to replenish her vitamins and minerals.  Cat had a hard time keeping any food down and her digestive track was always upset now.  She had had to clean her sweet mother-in-law many times.  The woman weakly protested at being as weak as invalid or new born babe but Margaery and the woman she was to marry did not mind.  Sansa gladly helped in the care of her stricken mother.

She would never had imagined herself ever doing something like that in her life at Highgarden.  She did not mind.  Catelyn had been so supportive of her and Sansa and their wedding to be in the Godswood.  It made her smile at how Sansa’s mother had changed so much.  She had once been hell bent on marrying Sansa off to some stupid insipid male Lord or even a Knight if necessary.

Now the woman had actively been planning her and Sansa’s wedding.  She had come up with a beautiful ceremony.  It did not matter that Catelyn was tired and worn with her difficulty pregnancy.  Catelyn Stark spent much of her time when she had strength planning the marriage of her eldest daughter to Margaery Tyrell.  This made the young scion of Highgarden love the woman fiercely.  They had spent hours talking of the coming nuptials.  Margaery had more and more time to be with Catelyn with the planning phase of the coming war being over.

The castle had largely emptied of the Lords, generals and knights that would be fighting the war.  They had gone to the field.  That had changed over the last few days.  Her new father had ridden south to meet the Queen and fully explain to her his Game of Throne.  When the ravens came winging in saying the North and South were united as one elation had filled Margaery’s heart.  The news had been most excellent.  All had been forgiven.  Daenerys had made it clear that Eddard was still firmly ensconced as the Warden of the North.  The local Northmen and closest young lords too young to go to war and thus not travelled to the wall had been pouring into Winterfell to greet their new Queen.

The news had been so good but it was tempered.  Over the last few days her mother-in-law’s health had deteriorated.  Her strength weakened further and her color had become paler.  Now, Cat murmured in her sleep and grimaced with pain.  Maester Luwin had preserved Cat and the baby’s life but he was worried.  She felt the same fear.  The Maester could not explain this slow deterioration of Cat’s health and that alone put fear in everyone’s heart.

Her mother-in-law looked so drawn and pale.  Her face and hands were so deathly pale.  Blue veins visible where none should be.  Her face was lined with lines of pain and rue.  She had not put on nearly enough weight considering she was heavy with child.  Her cheeks were drawn and her hands had deep gullies between her knuckles.  Her hair was lank and when she looked at you her eyes seemed hollowed out.  She had the look of one fading away.

Catelyn spoke lightly of her condition expressing full confidence of delivering another healthy son to her beloved husband.  Margaery knew she was doing it for her loved ones.  Catelyn too had a haunted look in her eyes.

Maester Luwin hoped that if they could get Catelyn into labor they would then be out of danger.  This would be her sixth child.  Maester Luwin told the gathered family that each birth came easier for a woman.  He put it that the “plumbing is primed.  It remember the previous births.”  He hoped that now that she was nearing her due date that the dire danger was past.

She squeezed Catelyn’s hand and looked at her mother-in-law.  She was so drawn.  She squeezed the hand gently again.  Her mother-in-law’s hand was too cold.  Margaery pursed her lips and told herself yet again all would be well.  She had come to totally love this woman.  Catelyn had changed so much sense she accepted her daughter’s homosexual love for herself.  Cat had been her biggest defender when the more conservative elements expressed their concerns.

Catelyn Stark made it clear she totally supported Sansa and her love for Margaery.  When it was understood that both mother and father supported the union the protest quickly faded.  Margaery was not naïve.  She knew many still did not approve but they did not dare oppose the Warden of the North.  The North was still not very enlightened in matters of the right to love whom you loved.

It had made her heart beat with pride for the older woman.  She had worked out her opposition to her and Sansa’s marriage and was now their biggest supporter.  She had in return been happy to support Catelyn in her pregnancy.  She had been happy to care for and pamper the mother of Sansa.

She was happy to wash her mother-in-law’s body when she was too exhausted too.  It put a big smile on her face to feed the woman her favorite ice cream or get her pickles and cucumbers slices long after dinner.  She and Sansa would take turns watching over Sansa’s mother after they had made love.  They sat with Catelyn so Maester Luwin could get needed rest and perform his other duties.

Margaery and Sansa had taken to staying long into the night with Cat.  They had a small bed pallet setup in the corner of the room that they would sleep in.  They were forgoing lovemaking to make time to be with Catelyn.  Both young women loved being there to care and comfort the older women when she would wake up in pain or if she was craving some snack.  They loved caring for her.

Margaery fretted worrying over her mother-in-law.  If they could just get through this pregnancy then all would be alright.  Once they had a new girl in the Stark fold then Catelyn would recover her strength and they could enjoy the new child and start planning their weddings.  Margaery just knew that that the baby was in fact a girl.

Margaery’s thoughts turned to more pleasant thoughts.  She knew the Queen and Arya would be arriving here back with Eddard Stark the man she considered her second father.  She could not wait to see the queen wrapped around Arya’s little finger.  The little she-wolf had that rouge charm that would capture a bad ass warrior like Daenerys Targaryen.  The queen needed the fiery spirit heavily laced with innocence that was Arya Stark.

Then, when Arya had gotten her Queen in her bed and went down on Daenerys she would rock the Targaryen’s world.  Margaery remembered the sage advice she had given Arya when she left to head south to her Queen and destiny.  “Remember, first suck her clit slow and deep , then suck on it with harsh, fast sucks as you flutter your tongue over it, and then lap, still sucking hard so you can tongue lash the Queen clit’s with the flat of your tongue.  When you do that, push your tongue down hard into her clit so you can rasp it with the length of your tongue as you lick it.  Just keep licking and sucking hard - she’ll die from it.”  There was so many ways to eat pussy but that was a guarantee love kill.  Margaery wished she could have been there the first time Arya went down on the Queen.

Margaery heard the door quietly opened and then closed.  Sansa came into the room.  She paused looking at her mother lying in her bed looking so pale and weak.  One thing Sansa never thought she would see was her mother so weak and frail.  It was unnerving.  Catelyn Stark was always a force of nature full of strength and vigor.  Sansa took a deep breath and walked over to the chair that Margaery had had placed beside her mother’s bed.  She looked down at her lover with a fond smile.

“How is she doing Margaery?”

“She is well considering everything.  She has grimaced in her sleep but nothing untoward.  I will just be happy when the birth has come.  I worry for her Sansa.  I truly do.  I just found her as my second mother and I don’t want to lose her” Margaery spoke passionately.

She saw her love smile sadly.  She motioned for Margaery to stand up.  Margaery did quickly.  Sansa sat down adjusting the chair slightly.  She then motioned for Margaery to sit down on her lap.  Margaery loved how Sansa was so much bigger than her and she could sit on her love and snuggled into her warm solid body.  Margaery happily sat down on Sansa’s lap and leaned back into the taunt stout body of her lover.  Sansa’s body always gave her a feeling of security when Sansa wrapped her long strong around her body like now.

“Do you think she will be alright Sansa?” she asked her love.  She wiggled into Sansa as Sansa stroked her back and kissed her forehead.  The Tyrell cooed feeling her lover stroke her body comfortingly.  Normally, this would lead to sex but not in this room.  Here it offered comfort for two frightened young women caring for a beloved mother.

“She has to be Margaery.  She is such a powerful and dynamic woman.  I feel that this pregnancy would have done in a less robust and strong woman.  She should deliver any day now.  You heard Maester Lewin.  Once she has had the baby then Mother should recover.”

Margaery thought she heard the slightest worm of doubt in her lover’s voice.  She knew she had the same fear.  Sansa’s mother seemed to grow more wane and drawn every day.  Catelyn Tully needed to have her child as soon as possible. 

Sansa had turned so she could reach out her free hand and touch her mother’s arm.  Margaery saw the grimace flash over her lover’s face.  She had felt how cool her mother’s skin was to the touch.

Something was gravely wrong with her mother-in-law pregnancy.  All knew it and were hopeless to do anything about it.  They could only hope that her mother would have her child sooner than later and her body could begin to heal.

That was Margaery’s hope.  That was what her heart said.  Margaery’s mind told her another truth.

They stayed that way for a half an hour.  They talked softly about Cat and how she had come to support them so strongly.  Sansa had told Margaery how adamant her mother had been that Sansa marry a man.  It was Sansa’s duty to make House Stark stronger by marrying the right man.  This made Sansa’s mother’s support for them now all the sweeter.  They smiled talking of the wedding Catelyn had planned.  It was truly beautiful.  Neither of them could remember a triple marriage.

“Do you think my sister has wrapped the Queen around her finger Margaery?”

“I really don’t know how she couldn’t.  They are both so passionate and impulsive.  I only saw a little of Daenerys Targaryen but she simply exuded passion and sex.  She definitely had control of herself but I just now that once your sister got under her skin it was conquest over and out.  I can’t see either woman long denying their love.  Your sister has wanted Daenerys since she was only a legend marching east across Essos.  Her passion for the pale Targaryen only grew.  Yes.  They are lovers now” Margaery pronounced.  One thing she knew was lesbian amore.  Those two women were simply made for each other.

“I guess you are right.”  Sansa chuckled.

“What’s so funny my love?”

“I was just remembering her defying our mother no end.  Arya driving me crazy with her antics and refusing to sew, take etiquette lessons, refusing to wear dresses, her fowl mouth when she wanted to, her running out and playing in the dirt and coming back covered in mud.  I could go on for hours.”

Margaery chuckled.  “Like I said Arya is definitely a wild one.  It is that wildness that has by now long since captured a certain Targaryen’s heart.  I offered myself to Daenerys along with my hens.  We were rejected.  I was pissed and hurt but I knew as we paraded before her it was a lost cause.”

“How so?” Sansa asked.  Margaery had not talked of this to her before.

“I could see it looking at her Sansa.  This was a warrior.  This was a woman who still soft by appearances but she was also Valyrian steel at her core.  I knew only a warrior could capture that woman’s heart.  You and I are warriors of the bedroom.  Daenerys Targaryen needs a true warrior of the battlefield.  She needed a woman of marital prowess.”

“Thus, your sister.”

Sansa chuckled again nodding again at Margaery’s sage assessment of her sister and Daenerys.

“My father used to yell out ‘She is possessed by the wolf’.  She is definitely half wolf.  They heard a loud whine at the door and hard scratching.

Margaery got up and lightly stepped to the door and opened it up and smiled at the Direwolf that easily came up to her shoulder.  The great wolf licked Margaery all over face with wolfie kisses.  The wolf rubbed her flank into Margaery and whined in pleasure when her second master scratched behind her ears and rubbed her underneath her neck.  The wolf shuddered in pleasure.  Lady whined in pleasure and pressed into Margaery seeking even more contact with her other mistress.

Margaery walked back to her lover with Lady at her hip and sat back down in Sansa’s lap.  Sansa reached out to pet and scratch Lady.  The direwolf whined more in happy pleasure her long tongue lulling out.  After a minute the direwolf gently stepped up on the bed and laid down beside Catelyn.  The large wolf wiggled in close to Catelyn her body pressed into the side of her master’s mother.  She shared her body’s heat with Catelyn.  The pale woman murmured and smiled a small smile feeling the warmth on her side.  Lady put her snout down on her forepaws and went to sleep. 

It touched both young women how the Direwolf did all she could to bring comfort to Sansa’s mother.

They sat and murmured at the day’s events to each other and watched over Catelyn.  They both knew that Sansa’s mother was very ill.  They could only hope that Maester Luwin skills and medicinal poultices saw their mother through.  Margaery had just come to know the woman and already loved her so deeply.  She turned from such unsettling thoughts.

“Are you anxious to see Arya?” Sansa asked her lover in a conspiratorial tone.

Margaery smirked snuggling closer into her lover’s ample bosom.  “Yeah.  I can’t wait to hear how my cunninglingus advice worked.  It sure has made you scream many a night” Margaery leered at her sweet love.  “I want all the details on how hard the Queen cummed in Arya’s mouth.”

She felt the fingers in her hair stop massaging her scalp for a moment.

“You know you are a horndog don’t you Margaery” her lover chuckled down to her.

“Tell me you wouldn’t listen to all the juicy details.  When you see my hens tell me you won’t want to watch them fuck?”

She felt a shiver run through her lover.  “Yeessss!” Sansa whimpered.  The fingers that had resumed massaging her hair were just that little bit more aggressive.  _Yes her lover was coming along_.  She was slowly but surely getting Sansa to accept the possibility of a polygamous relationship.  Margaery loved Sansa dearly but she also loved the women she had grown up with.  She would sacrifice them if she must to have Sansa’s love.  She had feared that but that fear was slowly fading. 

Sansa was proving to be quite the voracious slut.  Sansa would have the heart to love Margaery and her hens as well.  It would be so glorious.

Margaery moved her mouth up and nipped her lover’s throat.  Sansa gasped.  So responsive.  Now was not the time to let nature to take its course though.  She had to ask though.  She had been slowly opening up Sansa’s horizons on matters of sex and partaking of pleasure and accepting open relationships.  She needed reassurance that her hopes were indeed based on reality and not wishful thinking.

“You know I got more letters from them don’t you?  My hens.”  Margaery had regaled Sansa with long descriptive tales of her past debauchery with her hens.  It got Sansa so hot and aggressive.  She always fucked Margaery hard after a few tails of hot fucking.  Sansa simply wore Margaery’s pussy and butthole out with her 11” strap-on.  Then there were the times Sansa filled Margaery’s cunt with her twisting plunging fist.  Margaery then shivered remembering the feel of Sansa’s fist slamming up her asshole burying it so deep with twisting thrusts that had Margaery screaming so hard and falling into half comatose stated of hard cumming that tore her belly open with womb clawing out her belly the contractions were so hard and many.

“Yeesssss!” was Sansa’s sibilant reply. 

“They want you Sansa.  They want us to be one big happy brood of hens.  They want to bow down before you as I do.  You are the cock and we are you hens if you want us.  I am yours no matter and will forgo if you demand it.  I’m yours totally.”

She wiggled into her lover sighing.

“It would be so beautiful.  I grew up and came of age with them.  I do miss them so but my life is with you Sansa. I will not jepord—“ she stopped when Sansa put her finger on her lips.

Sansa rocked her body to give Margaery the soft motions she liked and rubbed her back.  Margaery cooed.  She supposed it was too much to ask for.

Sansa brought her mouth to Margaery’s ear and traced the delicate shell with her tongue tip.  Margaery shivered in primal want.  Gods what this woman did to her.  Sansa breathed warm breath into her ear making Margaery whimper.  Then she spoke softly.  “I can’t wait to meet your brood Margaery … and fuck them soooo good.  I will suck them off in turn and claim them as I claim you my sweet slut!  I am brave and sure enough in our love to share both you and myself with your brood.  It will be sooooo good.”

Margaery softly wept in such happiness.  Sansa tilted Margaery body away from her body.  Sansa leaned down and kissed away Margaery’s tears of pure happiness.  Sansa was her perfect mate!  Sansa hummed rubbing Margaery’s back.  Sansa was so happy but for her concern for her mother.

Sansa reached out and stroked her mother’s pale forearm.  She had had her conflicts with her mother but she had resolved them when her mother accepted her homosexuality and her love for Margaery so completely.  Catelyn had softened so much recently. Her father getting her mother to accept her daughters’ true natures seemed to have made her mother reevaluate so many things. 

Her mother had literally thrown herself into her efforts when she had the strength on planning their weddings.  Her mother just had to be at the weddings.  Sansa knew life moved on and all must die but her mother was still so young.  She could not go down that road with her thoughts.

She and Margaery sat in their chair and Sansa smiled feeling Margaery asleep her face snuggled onto her bosom.  Her sweet love snored softly.  Her lover helped her with castle duties, war planning when necessary and still carved out major portions of her day and nights to care for her mother. It only made her love Margaery all the more. 

Sansa would be exhausted after intense lovemaking. She would snuggle with Margaery and go to sleep.  When she would awake in the night she would feel Margaery missing.  She panicked the first few times getting up and searching desperately for her love fearing she had grown tired of her.  Her insecurities flooding her body and shattering her new found confidence like a dropped fine porcelain cup.

She found her lover with her mother comforting her and talking to her mother.  A few times she had gotten on the bed and gone to asleep beside Catelyn gently holding her increasingly frail mother.  Her mother had soaked up the love.  Sansa was so grateful for her lover’s great big heart.

Sansa had decided if Margaery could love so many so could she.  She was satisfied that Margaery’s hens and herself were the only ones that would touch Margaery’s heart and soul.  Their sex was just a manifestation of that love.  Margaery relayed how her hens were fucking the maid staff bowlegged in King’s Landing.  Sansa had been at first shocked but her thoughts had changed totally.  Now she hungered to fuck these women along with Margaery and their hens.  Pleasure should be shared with many.  The love would be for Sansa and her hens with Margaery being her Queen Hen.

An hour later Maester Luwin came in.  He came up to Sansa who looked up at him.  Margaery woke up and smiled at the kindly man.

He smiled gently. “Let me sit awhile with your mother.  An outrider has just returned from the picket line.  Your father is coming.  He saw the Queen’s dragons take to the air.  Rumor from my Maester brothers is that the Queen likes to make a grand entrance.”

Margaery got up and stretched.   She helped Sansa up.  Catelyn was still asleep.  She slept too much Margaery worried.  Still the Maester thought the gravest danger had passed with Catelyn reaching full term with the baby.

She and Sansa hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a chicken pot pie and a glass of milk each and took their food to the castle walls and stood over the main east gate.  They chatted and feed each other.  If their father was coming home and the Queen was with them then it could only mean Arya was with them.

Margaery was excited.  Things between her and the wild wolf child had calmed down greatly since she had tried to rip Arya’s hair out for daring to pluck her sweet Sansa’s ear.  The girl was charming and nice once you got past her rough tomboy ways.

They finished their meal and were drinking their milk when they appeared on the Southern horizon.  People on the walkway were suddenly pointing and tension mounted in the air.  Sansa’s breath caught.  She saw off several miles a black star that swallowed the light with two glowing stars circling off to either side.  The stars come down from the heavens floating effortlessly in the sky.

The dragons circled for a time marking time. Then she gasped as the dragons suddenly picked up speed and started a sharp glide down.  The dragons were angling in their direction and she realized that the dragons were aiming for the East Gate.  The gate they were standing over.  The dragons now were just over the ground and coming impossibly fast towards the castle wall.

They were too low!  They were below the top of the curtain wall of Winterfell.  Margaery had lost sight of them.  The crash would be horrible!  Sansa squealed and buried her face in Margaery’s hair.  At the last possible moment the dragon’s glided up just over castle walls fast like crossbow bolts in a hurricane of wind that buffeted and shook the young lovers.  The people around them were screaming in happiness at the audacity and skill of the Queen and her dragons.  Margaery’s eyes had bulged out seeing the dragons’ bellies, legs and tails whipping by just above their heads.

The dragons roared over her head the heat from Drogon like hot summer breeze as he flashed past.  “Holy shit!” she exclaimed.  Sansa squealed again as Margaery turned her head to track the dragons split and zoomed around the Great Keep and disappeared for a moment only to appear further on gaining altitude.  Holy snap they had balls!

For the next forty minutes the dragons performed wild acrobatics.  Slowly Sansa got comfortable enough with the aerial feats to not constantly push her face into Margaery’s hair and not squeal like a stuck pig.  _That was reserved for their bedroom_! Margaery groused to herself.  She was the only who should be able to make Sansa squeal like that!  Well her hens too but they were in King’s Landing.

On the third pass by the black dragon over the east gate they finally saw what they had hoped to see.  The dragon’s body was tilted over flying between the bell and library tower.  The black dragon flashing behind the library tower like a mirage and then it was over the south wall and again flying up.

Sansa was squealing again.  “Did you see?  Did you see?!”

“Yes I did my love!”

On Drogon’s back was the Queen with her long white hair whipping in the slipstream of the dragon’s fast flying body.  On the Queen’s back was a woman with shoulder blade length brown hair hugging the Queen’s body tight as she leaned into the Targaryen.

Margaery was elated.  Arya had bed the Queen!  She couldn’t wait to hear all the juicy wet details.  Gods she loved having sex described to her almost as much as seeing and doing it!

Sansa was squealing and jumping up and down in her happiness for her sister.  Sansa’s breast bouncing on her chest was doing very pleasant things to Margaery’s pussy and nipples!  Gods she was going to ab-so-fucking-ly devour her sweetie tonight!

Margaery and her sweet wolf were thoroughly entertained by the dragons and their riders.  The way they dove and barely missed the edifices of Winterfell and Winter town.  One time Viserion actually plowed a field in the compound he flew so low with his dangling claws.   You would be looking at one dragon and suddenly from behind another dragon or maybe two! would swoop by.

One time the dragons flew in a loose triangle keeping perfect formation on several passes and then flew straight up and at thousand feet went off in different directions as they rolled to upright and flew off to gather speed for another pass.

Then the dragons stated to roar with near ear splitting roars and bugling.  Soon long peals of fire filled the sky.  Each mighty roar of fire made loud screams of joy erupt around the large Winterfell compound and in Wintertown.

All too soon her new father’s party had arrived at the East gate and the dragons were landing.  Sansa was filled with energy and passion.  Gods she was going to be so randy tonight Margaery thought lasciviously.  Margaery shivered at what sweet debaucheries she and her sweet would do tonight.  She knew she would be on her knees giving head to Sansa’s thick long strap-on gagging on it as she did deep throat.  She prided herself on her oral skills.  She had thought that if she had had to marry some male she had better get good orally to make them come fast so she could get back to her hens.

Then Sansa would pound the living shit out her happy pussy and ass.  Margaery shivered again as Sansa jerked her along behind her and down to the ground.  Margaery loved it when Sansa controlled her body so easily.  She looked at Sansa’s ass as her love dragged her along.  Then they were hugging her father and he was so happy to see her.  HER!  Gods she loved that man.  She looked over at Daenerys and Arya.  She frowned.

Something was most definitely not right.  With that wild ride they should be so pumped up they would be all over each other.  Both women were flushed and covered with sweat from all the exertions of holding on for dear life from the wild gyrations of the dragons.  Wild exertions got the blood to flowing and the libido a rocking Margaery knew.  The two should be all over each other in a hot lover’s clench with arms wrapped around each other pulling each other tight to their lover’s body.  Margaery was waiting to see some hot tongue actions and then … _welllll_ … nothing?  _What the fuck_!

They stood close but not close enough.  Daenerys was eating Arya alive with her eyes but not her hands and mouth.  Eddard said something to Daenerys and her mouth nearly unhinged but a look of elation quickly filled her face.  Arya moved into Winterfell to go see her mother.

She left Sansa who was staring agog at Rhaegal who lowered his head and she was petting his head.  Geez!  Sansa was squealing again.  She was only supposed to squeal like that for her and in the future with their hens.  She sounded like she was having a freaking orgasm!

Arya was nearing the Great Keep entryway when she caught up to Arya.

Arya hugged her.  While they embraced “What is wrong Arya?  Why aren’t you and the Queen fucking … okay let me calm down … why haven’t you bed the Queen?” as they walked into the keep.

“Oh Margaery!” Arya exclaimed.  “I have been so unsure.  I was convinced she did not love me.  Well I would think she did but then I was sure she did not love me!  It has been so fucking frustrating.”

Margaery was godssmacked.  Arya was not a wolf but a Chihuahua!  This was unacceptable!  _Had Arya been all blather_?!

“But that changed today.  She looked at me with raw lust!  Dany looked at me like she never has before.  It was direct and I felt a connection with her that was so fucking primal!” Arya nearly panted.

Margaery did not hear that.  She was still processing that Arya and Daenerys had not been shagging for months.

“Arya my gods!  She is eating you alive with her eyes.  She wants you so bad it is almost painful to see.”

They were walking slowly moving up to the royal quarters talking softly.

“You think so?  She seems to have really changed today!  Am I fooling myself?” Arya asked with rising hope.

“Arya one thing I know is desire … it pouring off her in waves and all of it directed towards you … my gods Arya when she fucks you—you are going to scream so loud.  That woman exudes sexual prowess and animal skills … you do remember what I told you don’t you?”

Arya blushed hard “Yes” she replied bashfully.

“Good.  I want you to give as well as you get.  Make her scream and fill your mouth with her cum Arya.  You hear me!”

 

**Arya**

“Yes!  Yes Margaery.  I feel more confident already.  If I had had you in King’s Landing I would have bedded her long ago!”  Arya spoke confidently but she feared she would wilt again once separated from her coach.  True she had seen a fire in Daenerys eyes today that had her body on fire.  It was just that Daenerys was so worldly and knowing while she felt so innocent, sheltered and provincial.

She walked deeper into the Great Keep heading up the stairs to the royal quarters.  She already felt her confidence waning a little.

“Margaery?  Why hasn’t Dany taken me if she is so hot for me?  Shouldn’t she have forced herself on me if she wanted me so bad?  Seduced me?”

The two walked on and Arya could see Margaery thinking hard on the subject.  “You know I can see your viewpoint … but I think I know why not.”  She looked at Arya with a thoughtful look.

“I have read all the files your father has gathered on your Queen.  She was sold off to Khal Drogo at age thirteen and raped and taken as his wife.  I think that would have broken must innocents as all the reports made clear Daenerys was at that point.  She was small, sacred young girl sold into slavery basically.  She was taken by a man she did not love every night.  She was only a fuck toy for his enjoyment to begin with.  The Willy woman soon bent the Khal to her will but that was not how that relationship started.  No.  To begin, Daenerys Targaryen was a scared little girl.

“I think that has made her extremely hesitant to ever ‘ _force_ ’ herself on a woman.  She knows to intimately what it means to be raped.”

Arya nodded her head.  She could definitely see that in Daenerys.  She was always so solicitous towards her.  It warmed her heart just thinking on it.  Daenerys was quick to offer support and give her shoulders rubs she did not need.  She always wanted to hear her thoughts and share their meals.  Daenerys listened to all Arya had to say and Arya could tell that Daenerys always gave Arya her full attention.

“What I can’t fathom is why she ignored your overtures?”

They walked down the hall in silence.  Arya saw Margaery look at her with at first a questioning look and then one of rising frustration. 

“You did signal your desires to her by flirting with her … shamelessly?” Margaery asked Arya with a tone of shocked wonder.

Arya continued to walk down the hall looking down and in silence.

Margaery slapped her forehead with her palm.  “Arya Arya … my sweet little Chihuahua …”  Margaery repeated Chihuahua several times under her breath shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Stop calling me that!” Arya retorted hotly.

Margaery turned her head slightly and arched a perfect eyebrow “How many times did you show Daenerys affections or desires … did you ever flirt with her?”

“Nooooooo!” Arya whined.  “I expected her to lead us!”

“Yes that is strange.  I guess the ghost of the Dothraki Sea still haunts her.  I feel though that the way I saw her looking at you outside the gates that she has decided to make her desires known to you Arya. … Please don’t blow it when she does.”

“Aarrggggg!” Arya ground out.  She promised herself she would be ready.

They reached the door to her parent’s chambers.  Margaery gripped her arm lightly. 

“Arya.  Your mother’s pregnancy has been rough on her.  She is worn down but Maester Luwin tells us that the worst is passed.  She should give birth at any time now.  Then she can heal.  Your mother is still young but somewhat old to be with child.”

Arya nodded her head and Margaery opened the door. She saw Maester Luwin sitting by the bed.  He obscured her full view of her mother as she stepped into the room.

She noticed her father was gone.  He must have done a quick check on his wife and seen her okay and then rushed off doing important Warden duties.

“Hhhuuunnggggg!” Arya gasped stepping around the Maester and seeing her mother for the first time since she left nearly seven months ago.  She shivered hard.  When she had left her mother was full of strength and vigor and her body strong and pink with health.

This was not the woman she saw lying on the bed with Lady lying beside that woman.  The wolf looking worried at the woman’s drawn sleeping face.  This woman resembled her mother but was only a shadow of her.  Her skin was pale and callow.  Her hair lank and lifeless.  Her eyes were sunken as were her cheeks.  Her hands looked skeletal.  Her belly was big with child but her arms and legs were too thin. 

Arya felt alarm in the marrow of her bones.

Maester Luwin got up and came to Arya and gripped her shoulders gently.  “Child it is not as bad as it seems.  Your mother has had a difficult pregnancy but she has stabilized over the last several weeks.  I feel that once the child is delivered she will mend.”

“The child is healthy and strong.  It kicks constantly and changing positions.  It has lowered in her womb positioning itself for its birth.”

“I cannot be sure but some Maesters have written of this condition.  It is rare and not all believe in it.  In some way the blood of the child and the mother is mixing and the baby is in effect poisoning your mother.  All women go through this.  This is why women have morning sickness and their stomachs as so nauseous.   But the woman’s body adjusts.  Unfortunately, sometimes it does not as in your mother’s case.”

“Once the child, the source of the ‘poison’ is removed, then the mother’s body can heal.  Soon your mother will be healing.”

“Are you sure?” Arya asked worriedly. 

“Nothing is certain in this life sweet child … but women recover from cases as severe as this.  I don’t see why your mother should not be one of those women.

Margaery looked at Maester Luwin.  “You never said this before.  Why not?”

“I did not want to worry everyone with something we cannot change.  I did not want to plant the seeds that the child itself was the malady.  It would not have changed anything knowing this and some may have said to force the pregnancy before the baby was ready.  No.  Catelyn Stark will give birth soon and the crises will have passed.”

Arya clung to that.  She sat down in the chair that the Maester had been sitting in.  Her worries over Dany temporarily forgotten.  She took her mother’s hand and stroked it gently.

Arya now felt extreme guilt for every cross word she had ever had with her mother.  Maybe she could have been less angry and tried to at least see her mother’s side.

Margaery and Maester Luwin pulled over several more chairs.  Margaery joined Arya and they made small talk watching Arya’s mother.

Half an hour later Lady raised her head and her tail swished excitedly.  Sansa came in.  She talked to Maester Luwin who had gone to meet Sansa by the door.  They talked quietly.  She then came into the room.

Arya stood up and hugged her sister tightly.  Seeing her mother like this made her appreciate her sister like she had never before.  Sansa sat in the chair on the other side of Margaery and joined in the vigil over Catelyn Stark. 

After another fifteen minutes the Maester came over with a bowl of cool water and he gently toweled Arya’s mother’s forehead with it.

Catelyn’s eyelids fluttered and she came awake.  She looked at the three women sitting beside her.  She smiled weakly at Sansa and Margaery.  Then her eyes registered Arya and her smile suddenly became stronger and brighter.  “Arya” she spoke weakly “Oh my sweet child.  You’ve come back in time to greet your new brother into the world.  Oh how I have prayed for this Arya.”

Arya felt a lump form in her throat.  “I would not miss the blessed event for anything mother.  You are looking good.”

Catelyn smiled weakly.  “I do feel better.  I feel I am recovering.  Maester Luwin has been taking very good care of me.  But it has been Margaery Tyrell that has made this pregnancy bearable.  She has been a godsend sent by the seven.”

Margaery blushed and then blushed harder when Catelyn gripped her hand with both of her bony hands.

“My daughter could never have made a better choice in a mate than you my sweet Margaery Tyrell.  I will ever thank the Mother for sending you here to Winterfell.”

The Maester sat down on the other side of Catelyn.  Lady jumped off the bed and sat down between Margaery and Sansa and woofed softly when both women scratched her head and ears. 

Margaery, Sansa and Arya helped her mother sit up as they piled pillows behind her.  Maester Luwin spoon fed their mother a warm brooth of chicken soup and medicinal herbs.  Some color returned to Catelyn’s cheeks.  Catelyn seemed to have her strength returning.

Maybe the Maester was right.  Arya heard the door opening again and being gently closed.  She sensed two presences that were a part of her.  Her father and the love of her life stepped into view beside on the open side of the bed.

Arya’s mother saw her husband and reached out to her husband.  Her eyes leaked several tears.  “I can feel the baby kicking Ned.  Your son is so strong.  Just like you my husband.”

Eddard gave his wife his most winning squint smile and came beside the bed and got down on one knee and took her hand and gently kissed it.  All the women in the room knew that this was true love between two souls.  All longed for such love.  Two knew they had it and two more longed to be sure of such love.

As her father talked gently to her mother Arya looked at Daenerys.  She had seen the shock register on Daenerys face when she first saw her mother.  She was sure her face had registered such a shock.  She knew she had the same thought that she had first seen her mother. 

She is dying.  She had been rocked to her core.  Dany had hid it immediately with her face of regal calm and control but Arya had seen.  She watched Dany move to the other side of the bed.  Her mother was indeed looking stronger.  The broth was reviving her.  Arya felt better.  Maybe their initial observations had been incorrect.

The Queen of Westeros went down to one knee beside her mother’s bed.  Catelyn looked at her and then registered who this must be.  She started to try and get up.

‘No Catelyn!  Stay in bed and conserve your strength.  I have come to pay homage to the wife of the Warden of the North and to give my salutations and my blessing on the miracle of life you are about to bring forth into the world.”

“When is the girl due?”

“My son should be born at any time” Arya’s mother replied.  Arya sighed.  Somethings never changed.  Arya smiled softly.  “I will give my husband another fine strong son.  A son who will become a strong Lord or Knight.  My husband deserves another fine son.”

“Of course my loyal Queen of the North.  My mistake.  I once had a daughter so I guess my heart always leans that way.”

All saw the pain that crossed the Queen’s face.

Arya longed to take Dany into her arms and kiss away her hurt.

Catelyn looked unsure afraid she had upset the Queen.

“Do not worry Catelyn.  We all have our preferences for a child and it was a long time ago now.”

The Maester had brought over several more chairs.  Eddard and the Queen sat down.  Eddard near his wife and the Queen by Arya.

Dany took Arya’s hand and squeezed it.  “I’m sure your mother will be alright Arya.  She is under expert care.  She is looking better” Daenerys spoke softly to Arya.  The Queen went to release her hand and Arya reached over with her other hand to take Dany’s hand in both of her hands.  She ran her thumb along the top of Dany’s hand.  She watched Dany’s body relax and eyelids flutter closed.  Yes.  She needed to show Daenerys her true feelings. 

The Maester was able to feed Arya’s mother two bowls of the medicinal broth and her mother did indeed look better.  She now had color to her cheeks. She seemed stronger.  Her voice talking to them was stronger.  Her husband made her chuckle and his insights made her nod in agreement.

Arya was thrilled hearing her mother ask Sansa and Margaery if they were thinking of their bridal gowns.  They then talked of that for fifteen minutes.  Arya saw her mother looking at her and Dany. She saw her father catch her mother’s eyes and shake his head subtly ‘no’.  Now was not the time.

Half an hour later Eddard and Daenerys had to excuse themselves.  They had more war meetings to attend.  He gently called to Sansa.  She got up and left with them.  Arya and Margaery moved in closer to be near their mother.

An hour later Catelyn had gone to sleep.  Color had returned to her face and hands.  Arya felt great relief.  Maester Luwin must be right.

She went down to the kitchen and ate with the staff and some maids.  Margaery had gone to join in the war meetings.  All were getting ready for the final push to the wall and war.  Arya knew that Eddard and her Queen were busy working on strategy.  Her sister and her lover had gone to join them. 

Those things did not interest Arya in the least.  She heard a whoof and Nymeria had came bounding in and ate the chicken off Arya’s plate.  With the wild acrobatics they had done today Nymeria had not been able to be on the ride.  Arya had sent her wolf off the night before to run with her Northern brothers and sisters. 

Arya picked out pine needles and brambles from her wolf’s fur.  She then scratched her ears as she asked for a big plate of chicken legs and breast.  Nymeria dug into the plate happily wolfing down the food.

As Arya scratched her wolf Arya thought she was like her Direwolf.  She was a warrior and not a general.  She wanted to be pointed toward her Dany’s enemies and she would dispatch them.  She was more than happy to let her Queen, father and siblings plan the war.  She would fight in it. That was enough for her.

Arya looked around the kitchen.  All was as she had left it. The people were happy and full of gaiety.  Her father’s realm was well.  She knew that Robb would continue the good rule of the North.

Now Westeros had a chance to know the same type of wise benevolent rule.  Dany would be a great Queen that minstrels would sing about.  She only hoped that the minstrels would sing of her beautiful warrior Queen at Daenerys’s side who was always beside Daenerys in her Queen’s battles.  Or off in on special mission serving her Queen.

She wondered again about what her mission in Braavos would entail.  She did not want to leave Dany but she also wanted to prove herself to Dany.  You can depend on me Dany to do your service Arya thought to herself.  She wanted to show Dany she able to meet any challenge set before them.

Her talk with Margaery had bucked up her backbone.  It was time for her and Dany to become lovers.  She would try and not be a “chicken shit” anymore.  She smiled at her derogatory term for herself. 

It was hard to keep your confidence when the object of your lust is so fucking hot.  She would grip her courage and not shy away when the opportunity arose again.

She was sure she would not falter.  She was positive.  Well pretty sure.  Kinda sure.  Arrragggggg!

Arya yawned.  It had been a long day.  She got up and a chambermaid greeted her.

“You are tired my lady.  Your bedchambers have been refreshed and the fire lit.”

Arya shook her head.  She was tired.  Nymeria came up beside Arya as she walked out the kitchen.

Tomorrow was another day full of possibilities.


	45. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: had major brain freeze setting up to post next chapter and wound out deleting first two chapters. Had to restore so you may be getting prompt i have published today.
> 
> Posting chapter 45 a day early.

Revelations

Sansa / Eddard / Daenerys / Arya / Daenerys

 

**Sansa**

Sansa was standing on the walkway on the curtain wall over the east gate.  Sansa loved looking out over the land of her birth.  The air was cold and crisp.  The air was still and she could hear the sounds of birds chirping in their roosts along the eves of the buildings.  Other birds flitting in the bushes looked for any unpicked berries.  She smelled wood and coal oil in the air.  Sansa looked at the chimneys of Winter Town.  Smoke curling out the brick chimneys.  The smoke spreading out forming layers in the still air.  She counted three layers

Master Luwin had told her that the reason for the different layers were the different properties of wood and coal oil.  Each being different from the other and thus picked a different height to settle out.  Each type of wood drifting out to its own layer in the damp morning air.  She loved this smell.  She called it the smell of ‘morning’.  The air heavy with moisture from the previous night’s condensate trapping the night’s burn of heating fuel.  She had always smelt this smell since she was a little girl.  To Sansa this was the smell of home. 

Sansa looked up at the bright sun burning low in sky.  The rays of sunlight making the trees of the Wolfswood seem to be magical with how they glowed a vibrant green.  The stands of trees marching off to the horizon.  The conifers like pillars reaching up to the heavens.  She had always wondered if magical creatures still walked those woods.  She doubted it but she did wonder.

She agreed whole heartedly with her father’s decree that all predator species were to be protected.  She hoped to one day have other Direwolves running wild and free below the wall.  She felt Lady brush up against her leg.  The wolf whined when she was not patted.  Sansa reached out absently and scratched Lady’s ear.  The Wolf whined in pleasure pressing into the fingers.  Her long tongue licking the hand giving her so much pleasure.  The wolf sat down and leaned into the hand giving her the scratches she craved from her mistress.

Sansa had so much to be happy about.  Her love had come to her and she would never have to worry about Margaery again being taken from her.  Her father and now mother would have them wed.  Sansa shivered just thinking of the triple wedding that her parents were planning.  She rested her elbows on the embrasure and basked in the warm sun.  She had on a cape of sable that highlighted her auburn hair that ran down her back.

Her mother had made a miraculous recovery it seemed.   She had been fading away and it had set a pall over the castle.  All had been so afraid that she would not bring her baby to term and both would perish.  It seemed like Arya and Daenerys sudden appearance had caused her mother to rebound.  Sansa smiled at the sight of her mother cooing and all lovey-dovey with Arya.  It seemed the rancor of the past had been swept underneath the rugs.  Sansa was happy for that.

Sansa again reflected on how much improved her mother’s health had become.  She had been so wane.  Her skin pallor made Sansa and Margaery think of death.  Her mother had not been able to eat.  Caitlyn Stark was eating the broth that she was fed and eating a little chicken now.  Her color had started to return.  Sansa had been saying prayers to both the old gods and to the Seven especially the Mother.  She was not sure she believed in the gods but she was thankful for whatever had allowed her mother to rebound.

There had been meetings long into the night.  Her father had wanted to work immediately to get the Queen up to speed on his plans and vice versa.  She had been impressed with Daenerys.  The pale Queen had immediately grasped all she was told.  Her father had asked Sansa to give the Queen an update on her schedule on getting troops and material to the wall in the most expeditious manner.  This was an honor and Sansa looked at her father gratefully.  It was so nice to have her father fully supporting her and Margaery.

The Queen had smiled at her with a dazzling smile and congratulated Sansa on her excellent grasp on logistics and ability to schedule movements of troop and material.  She told Sansa she wanted her to meet Missandei.  She was sure they could assist each other.  It was obvious from the way Daenerys talked of her scribe that she felt a deep friendship for the woman.  Sansa wondered if this woman had somehow come between Arya and Daenerys.  She had been able to dispel those doubts when she saw Daenerys devouring Arya with her eyes.

Sansa had felt the charism flowing off the small woman.  She seemed much taller than her barely five foot stature.  Her power and prowess made her seem much taller.  She would never seem like six foot six inches though.  Sansa still chuckled with how Arya thought Daenerys was some tall mythological warrior from the hidden isles off the west coast of Sothoryos.  Supposedly, there was an archipelago of islands ruled by a race of Amazon women.  The warriors fierce in combat.  They were reclusive not wanting the interference of man in their Sapphic society.  Sansa wondered if the legends were true.

She would have to talk to Arya about what she thought when she first met the Queen and her future wife.  It must have been quite the shock seeing your future wife not quite what you had imagined her to be.  Losing eighteen inches in height had to be a shock.  Still, having eighteen inches difference in height would present challenges in the bedroom Sansa thought evilly.  She loved the four inches in height with Margaery but that was quite enough.  There was only three inches difference between Arya and the Queen.

 _Perfect for hot sixty-nine pussy gobbling_  Sansa leered.  The bigger the height difference the more one had to work the angles and bend ones neck.  Sansa was becoming the expert in lesbian lovemaking.  She had definitely caught up with her sweet love.  She did have a flock of hens to pluck and devour Sansa thought evilly.  Margaery had totally liberated Sansa and she was thankful.  Margaery and she had a great future together along with their hens and other women they would draw into their web.

She had talked to Margaery last night when they got to their chambers about her little sister. 

“Did you find out why they are aren’t lovers?  Gods they have it so bad for each other.  They were undressing each other with their eyes.  Their fuck hunger for each other is so evident.”  Sansa had been almost flabbergasted at how such lust could not be consummated.  She had so quickly fallen to Margaery’s charms and the Queen was a known lothario when it came to seducing and fucking women while on her march across Essos. 

Olenna moths had reported that Daenerys had worn out the whores of King’s Landing.  That had stopped once a certain young Direwolf bitch had made an appearance.  Margaery and Sansa had not received any reports of the coupling of a certain Dragon and Direwolf but assumed Olenna was for some reason parsing that information out in her missives to Margaery.  Probably making the pair of lover’s stew in their juices wanting the juicy details.  Sansa had learned she loved reading and hearing about great hot lesbo sex.

Margaery had told Sansa that Arya talked a good game but in some ways she was still an innocent.  “Arya did not know how to bed Daenerys, Sansa.  When I knew you were the one I set about seducing you.  You were mine and I made sure you were soon in my arms and your sweet pussy in my mouth.”  Sansa blushed at the sweet memories.  Margaery was right.  Margaery had strummed her like a minstrel playing his lute.

Arya was four years younger than the Queen and it showed.  Daenerys was worldly in her manner and knowledge of sex.  Arya was still innocent and a novice to matters of the heart and of the body.  The young wolf cub did not have the knowledge or belief in her charms and wiles to seduce her Dragon Queen.

A smirk crossed Margaery’s face and Sansa cocked an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

“Your family banner is the Direwolf.  Arya is living up to your banner or should I say down in this case.”  Sansa flexed up her eyebrow again.  “Your little sister is all bark and no bite.  She simply wilted around the Queen.  I fear she is too much like you when I found you my sweet” Margaery husked stroking Sansa’s arm.  The touch sweet and sensual.  “I fear your sister is still a pup.  She is not the mature bitch you are my sweet.”

Sansa smiled.  Margaery said the sweetest things.  Sansa had to agree with Margaery’s assessment of the situation.  She too had been the shy pup when Margaery came to her.

Sansa could understand that.  It had been Margaery that led her seduction into the beautiful world of lesbian lovemaking.  Margaery had been so subtle as she built the fire in Sansa’s belly.  Sansa had been so ready to give her woman her maidenhead.  Sansa still cringed at her debacle at that moment but thank the gods Margaery loved her so much she forgave it.

H _ow could she have let her mother cow her so much she nearly threw away paradise_!

“Why hasn’t the Queen seduced my little sister like you seduced me?  You had me so ready to spread my legs like a Lysian whore.  I was so fucking wet for your baby!”  Sansa could feel her nipples hardening and her pussy getting wet with desire.  Merely thinking back to their first night together had Sansa’s short clothes sopping wet with her flowing twat juice.  She wanted Margaery so bad.  Sansa had been tired from the last day’s excitement but she felt her body reviving.  All this talk of Arya and the Queen not having sex had ignited the fire in her loins.  She ached to again have her sweet Margaery.  She needed to fuck her sweet rose.

They had been sitting on the bed discussing matters.  She stood up and started to take off her dress.  She turned to face Margaery as she worked the laces and buttons on her dress.  Her eyes telling her lover what she needed.  Margaery slowly stood up and began to undress her own hot body.  They maintained eye contact as they disrobed for each other.  Hands trembled undoing buttons and knots of lace and fabric.

Margaery told Sansa her theory of the Queen’s strange reticence.  “I am confused like you as to why Daenerys has not seduced your sister.  But I have been putting a lot of thought into it.  You would have thought she would have led your sister to her bed and her mouth as easily as I did you.”

Sansa felt her body shake remembering with sweet shivers how Margaery had plucked her body like a minstrel plucking his lute.  Like a minstrel made his instrument vibrate and produce sweet melodies Margaery had made her body sing a song of lust and love.  The notes quickly scaling up to shrieks of agonizing fucking bliss.  Gods Margaery always made Sansa cum so fucking hard!

“I think I know though.  Daenerys was sold off as a prize by her brother Viserys to Khal Drogo as payment for his services.  It is hard to think of the confident woman we see as a shy thirteen year old girl but she had been that when she was sold into slavery in all but name.  From what my grandmother has found out, Daenerys was treated like shit by the Khal at first.  He fucked her like a heifer.  Viserys boasted how Daenerys was just a piece of shit in his designs to regain his thrown.  Then Khal Drogo raped her night after night.”

“I shake in fear and ire to think of that Sansa.  To be degraded by my brother.  That is horrible.  Loras has only been the best to me.  Then it only got worse for the poor girl.”

Margaery shivered as did Sansa.  “I think that would have broken me.  To be raped like that night after night.”

Sansa saw the fire go out of Margaery’s eyes and she moved in quick to hug her lover.  They wrapped their arms around each other tight.  Sansa wondered if she could have survived that treatment herself.  To be viciously attacked by Robb demeaning and demoralizing her and then selling her off as throwaway trinket.  To be sold to a man who only viewed her as a toy for his cock.  How had Daenerys done it?  To be a whore slave in all but name and then to become the mightiest warrior and cunning leader of this age and maybe any age.

She kissed Margaery on the temple.  Recovered they separated and started to undress again eyeing each other hungrily.

“Thank you love” Margaery cooed to Sansa “you always know when to give me some sugar to make me strong again.”  Sansa dropped her dress and then shucked down her short clothes to stand naked and proud before Margaery. 

“Uunnggggggg!” Margaery moaned seeing Sansa’s long thick nipples so hard and waiting for her mouth.  Sansa’s pale skin flushed around the throat with arousal for her.  She looked down at a wet swollen bald pussy with lips swelling and blooming out her sweetie’s slit like a beautiful orchid.  She felt her own nipples and pussy on fire.  Her twat so wet.

With shaky fingers Margaery plucked at her buttons feebly.  Her knees were wobbly with desire for her sweet red haired wolf.  Margaery felt cum soaking her silk short clothes.  Sansa came up to her and helped her to undo the sties, hoops and strings of Margaery’s dress.  “I’m going to fuck you with my strap-on tonight Margaery.  I’m going to plow you doggy.  I love how our lips cling to my big thick dick as I slam it home deep up that hot tight cunt.  I’m going to make you cum hard on my cock.  Then I’m going to nail your ass to the bed with my big always hard cock.”

Sansa saw Margaery’s eyes go glassy her breathing hitched and was raspy with fuck want.

“I will bark at you to reach back and pull you ass cheeks apart so I can watch my dick slam balls deep up your shithole.  I will fuck your ass so hard and then pull out and let you suck your ass off my dick.  I will fist your hair and pull you around to my dick waving in front of you.  I then will jam my dickhead into your pink lips demanding you to suck your hot sweet asshole off my dick.  You love that don’t you my anal slut” Sansa cooed to her lover.  She smiled seeing the lust hot in Margaery’s eyes.

“ _Yesssssss_!” I love sucking my sweet shit juice off your love dick Sansa.   _I need it_!” Margaery croaked to her lover.

Sansa loved seeing the love and lust shivers shake Margaery’s body.  Margaery loved to talk “shit” and encouraged Sansa at every turn to talk to her like that.  It made them both so hot for it.

“After your ass explodes on my dick I will then take your tight pussy again and fuck both holes back and forth.  I know how much you love A2P and doing ATM over and over.  I will mount you Septa and slam my dick so hard balls deep up your tight clinging cunt.  My cockhead bashing your cervix.  You will explode on my dick buried up your tight cunt.”

“Oohhhhhh!” Margaery bleated dazed by how good Sansa talked dirty and potty mouth now.  Gods she loved it when her wolf took her and rode her like a bitch in heat.  She loved how Sansa, her once shy wolf, now was so adult and grown up.  She reveled in talking sweet hot slutty words to Margaery.  It made her cunt sloppy wet.  It made her asshole spasm in wanton need.

Sansa saw the effect her words had on her beautiful rose.  She wanted to make things wait a moment and she did want to hear Margaery’s ideas on why her sister and the Queen had not shagged yet.

“Finish your theory my sweet rose.”                                

“Oh Sansa—you bitch you.  Making me wait for it—but I like it you hot temptress you” Margaery took a breath to collect her thoughts … “I think Daenerys still remembers her vile treatment deep in her bones. She is overcompensating I think.  She will never force herself on an innocent.  Our Arya may be rash and aggressive but she is still an innocent in the matters of love.  That comes crashing through.  You were too but I had no crimes hindering my desires.  I wanted you as my mate and claimed you.”

Sansa groaned at the hot loving words.  She felt her nipples pulse and her pussy sopping wet with desire.  Sansa felt cum begin to trickle down her strong muscular thighs.  Legs that slightly spasm with the desire to start fucking.  Sansa thanked the seven every night that out of all the women Margaery could have chosen she chose her.

“Daenerys fears to move to hard or fast on Arya because she herself was once that girl.  She fears to impose her will on an ‘innocent’”.

“But Arya is  _soooo_  in love with her.  She is practically drooling over Daenerys.”

“Yes.  I asked Arya about that.”

“And.”

“Your sister talks a good game but she is really a wussee.  I asked her if she had let Daenerys know of her love.  Had she flirted or responded to any overtures from the Queen.”

“What did she say?”

“She basically looked at her shoes.  I fear Sansa, that you little sister despite all her boasting is quite the shy flower when in the Queen’s presence.  She told me she never flirted with Daenerys.  She never let the Queen know of her carnal desires for her hot body.  I can see Daenerys with her hesitancy wilting when in Arya’s presence and not having Arya respond to her overtures.  I am sure Daenerys sent out signals and your fool sister either missed them or was too timid to respond to the Queen’s overtures.”

“Oh my gods” Sansa groused.  “I am so going to rub her nose in it after all that trash talking about making the Queen hers!” Sansa started laughing.  Her chuckles turned to groans seeing Margaery’s dress fall to the floor.  They both eschew short clothes usually being naughty but they hadn’t because of the meetings with the Queen.  Plus, it made it easy to cop a feel.

Margaery hooked her fingers at the top of her short clothes and jerked them first off her hips and then down her thighs were they fell to the floor around her feet.  The Tyrell woman stepped out of them.

Sansa started to pant seeing Margaery’s hot body on full display in front of her.  She looked at Margaery’s small up titled doves with their sweet brown nipples.  The little nips rock hard and her areolas steeple.  Sansa’s eyes traveled down the sweet lithesome body.  Her eyes devoured the swell of the Tyrell’s hips and then feasted on the shaved snatch all wet and swollen.  Margaery’s pussy was slicked with cum.  Her inner lips bloomed out Margaery’s slit.  The inner lips medium brown with the mound all pink and swollen.  Margaery’s cunt said only one thing to Sansa.

Devour me.  She was up to the challenge.

They slowly walked together and pressed heated bodies into each other.  Their arms started to snake around each other’s torsos and begin to pull each other into their bodies.  Their perfect skin melding as they pressed into each other.  Sansa looked down at Margaery as she snaked her arms around her rose’s slender waist.  Her rose gripped her ass and breast possessively and roughly massaged Sansa’s ass cheek and breast filling her body with aching fiery heat.  Sansa moaned hard feeling her loves hands roughly massaging her ass and tit.  The fingers sinking in deep mauling her body like she carved it.  Margaery looked up at her with pure lust.

“On more thing my sweet … something my grandmother theorizes.”

Sansa kissed her love on her face anxious for Margaery to stop talking so she could devour her with her mouth and then her cock.

“She feels that Daenerys confidence has been harmed by her running into such prejudice to her true desires.  Her and Varys sparrows have heard tales of the young Mare Who Mounts the World boasting at the beginning of her conquests how she would take a Queen but got constantly beat down that she must take a man to rule as her consort if she expected to rule.  My grandmother feels that has made Daenerys hesitant in the matters of the heart.”

“Her eyes did not say that today.  They were on fire looking at my little sister.”

“I agree.  I think our Queen has worked it out.  Daenerys is now ready to say ‘fuck the world; I will take what I want and deserve.’”

Sansa agreed and had heard enough of theories about her sister and the Queen for now.

She took her rose’s lips between her teeth and nibbled on them as she sucked them in and out her lips.  Her own hands now hooked her fingers into Margaery’s firm ass cheek.  She roughly gripped Margaery’s ass and humped her rose into her body feeling their wet cunts start to press into each other’s bodies.  Sansa dropped her head and claimed the lips she would never stop desiring.  She kissed her Rose with soft nips and sucking in of Margaery’s lips.  She started to rotate Margaery’s groin forward to grind her swollen cunt into Sansa’s hip.  Margaery’s eyes flared with hot lust.  The Tyrell hands gripped harder onto Sansa’s ass and breast.  Both women latching onto their women with rising fuck hunger.

“Hhhunggg nnggg ohhhhh!” Margaery whimpered.  They could discuss her sister in the morrow Sansa had decided.  Now she was going to fuck her Margaery within an inch of her life.  All this talk of Daenerys and her little sister had put the fire in Sansa.  They had fucked deep into the night.  Both women orgasming hard over and over.

Sansa felt the warm sun on her face.  Sansa smirked remembering last night as she looked out over the fields.  She had moved to the south wall and stood over the South gate.  She loved seeing the empty land and the Wolfswood off to the West.  Her land was so primal and one could still feel connected to it.

She leaned against the wall and remembered last night feeling her nipples hardening.  Margaery had cummed so hard in her mouth as she gripped Margaery’s hips hard to keep her mouth glued to her lover’s cunt as Margaery spasm wildly her body jackknifing with wild flips.  Gods Margaery had tasted so good gushing hot cum into Sansa’s mouth.  Sansa could still hear the loud noises her mouth made sucking off Margaery.  She sounds of a sodden cunt devoured.  Her loud gulps filling the room as she drank down the hot gushes spewing out Margaery’s rupturing cunt.  Gods she was totally addicted to Margaery’s hot creamy cum!  She never would tire of gulping it down again and again.

She had loved how Margaery planted her feet in the mattress the third time Sansa sucked her off last night.  Margaery had arched her back to lift her ass off the bed.  Sansa had gripped her loves flexing ass cheeks rising up on her knees to keep her love suck on Margaery’s exploding cunt.  Margaery had wailed her head thrashing right and left.  Spittle sprayed out the Tyrell’s clenched teeth her eyes squeezed tight shut.  Sansa had relished each hard ram of Margaery’s snatch into her mouth as she sucked on the bursting clit in her mouth with long ragged deep throat love sucks.

She had then fucked her slut in doggy from behind.  Margaery loved getting fucked from behind.  She had groaned gutturally feeling Sansa slip her bulbous cockhead into her tight clinging cunt.  She whimpered feeling her pussy stretched out tight on the leather sand filled cock sliding deep up into her cunt.  Margaery felt so connected to Sansa when her lover slammed her ten inch cock balls deep into her cunt filling her with dick.

Sansa loved looking down and seeing Margaery’s ass and hips ripple with the power of her hips slamming into Margaery’s ass as she slammed her cock deep into her lover’s cunt.  She pounded Margaery to a hard orgasm.  As she had fucked Margaery, Sansa had pulled on Margaery’s hair with vicious hard neck snapping jerks and slapped the Tyrell’s ass so hard.  Her sweet rose groaning and choking in ecstasy.  Her hand smacks on Margaery’s ass so loud in the room.  Those cheeks now fiery red.  Margaery really loved to have her ass smacked and whipped.  She also loved to have it fucked but Sansa would take it another night when they had both taken nice warm enemas to get them nice and clean on the inside as on the outside.  They had gotten their bodies regulated but it never hurt to be safe.

Margaery had been her bitch as she writhed on Sansa’s dick as she slammed all ten thick inches hard and deep up her woman’s squishing cunt.  She wished she could feel the heat and spasming tightness of her lover’s exploding cunt but she thought it a small price to pay. It allowed her totally focus on Margaery.  The friction and pressure on her cunny from the harness was enough to keep her stoked.

Margaery had cawed and thrashed as her ass was smacked cherry red and hair pulled hard.  The slut rubbed her clit furiously as the orgasm built in her belly.  The animalistic groans cawing out from Margaery’s throat was intoxicating to hear.  Margaery had simply exploded as she screamed so loud and sweetly as Sansa continued to pound her lover’s exploding box.  She could feel Margaery’s cunt juice splattering out around the thick pole hammer fucking Margaery’s twat.

Sansa then decide to take her woman Septon style face to face as strong aftershocks gripped and shook Margaery so hard.  Sansa had pulled out of the spasming love box and gripped her groggy lover and roughly pushed her down onto the bed.  Margaery landing face first her legs spread obscenely akimbo.  Margaery mewled into the sheets her body hitching as strong aftershocks ripped out her slack cunny hole.  Sansa smiled seeing creamy snail snot dribbling out Margaery’s pussy hole and soaking the bed.  Her seam all bright red and open.

The sight filling Sansa with more raw fuck hunger for Margaery’s hot tight body.  She gripped Margaery’s right hip with both hands and jerked Margaery over onto her back.  Sansa looked down hungrily at the couchie she had just been fucking like a rabid rabbit.  She wanted it again.  It was so beautiful all dark red now with orgasmic blood rush.  Margaery’s slicked cunt hole still partially open and begging to be fucked again.  Sansa got between Margaery’s legs and kneed them out.

Sansa feel forward onto her palm as her other hand guided her thick shaft with its bulbous septon helmet to Margaery’s cunny hole.  With a slow love stroke Sansa buried her prick deep into her lover’s belly.  She relished seeing Margaery’s face twist with primal pleasure.  Sansa settled down to her knees and elbows and began to slow stroke her dick in and out Margaery’s hot tight cunt.  Her shaft sliding easily in and out the slicked buttery fuck hole.  Sansa slowly picked up her pace now ramming her cock hard and deep up into her sweetie’s tight snatch.  Her hips slamming down impaling Margaery’s belly with ram thrusts of hard pure love.

Sansa lowered her body slowly so their bodies melded and ground against each other.  Their sweaty bodies slipped and slide as their tits mashed and flattened while their bellies slapped and wallowed against each other in a primal love fuck.  Their nipples dug into their mate’s breast as their tits rolled over each other and on their sweaty chests.  Sansa loved how their sweaty bodies worked against each other in slippery friction.

Sansa prided herself with just how good she had gotten.  Sansa smacked her groin into Margaery’s working her clit with impact and friction.  Sansa rotated her hips back and slammed forward to ram her cock hard into Margaery’s cunt balls deep.  Her thrusts jerking Margaery’s body forward that little fraction.  Margaery groaning deep in her chest.  Margaery’s hands gripped Sansa’s body just behind her armpits.  Her legs spread to let her wolf fully take her drooling pussy with savage strokes of slamming hips and plunging cock up into her tight snatch. 

Sansa varied her technique driving Margaery wild.  She had started face to face but had risen up on her palms stroking her lover’s drooling clam shell.  She used the angle to slam her strap-on cock savagely deep into the groaning woman’s cunt.  Margaery’s face slashed with primal bliss.  Sansa then gradually lowered her body again so her weight was on Margaery as she worked her hips to spear her cock hard into Margaery cunt punching her cervix.  Margaery had told her deep penetration triggered a response that numbed the cervix and triggered other nerves to kick in. 

Sansa loved feeling her full cone shaped tits mashed flat into Margaery’s sweaty upswept doves.  Sansa shook her head to get the sweat out of her eyes as it poured off her body in streams now.  Their nipples digging and dragging over each other’s tits.  Nipples sparking pulses of pleasure when their sweat slicked wallowing bodies had their nipples dragging over each other.  The sound loud of sweaty bodies slapping into each other as the two women rutted and fucked each other with total abandon and pure love.

They kissed deeply.  Sansa gripped Margaery and rolled the over so Margaery could fuck her top.  Margaery rose up on her palms that were by Sansa’s head.  Her little doves whipping around on her body as Margaery lunged back to take her lover’s strap-on cock hard and deep up her tight spasming cunt. 

Sansa loved gripping Margaery’s waist just above her hips and holding her in place as she speared her cock so hard and deep into Margaery.  Then she would relax and Margaery would take over.  The slut rotating her hips and then slamming down on the back stroke impaling her trembling cunt on Sansa’s cock. The force of her hips rotations so hot with that snapping motion Margaery had taught Sansa.  Sansa reached up and cupped Margaery’s tits grinding them with her palm.  The look on Margaery’s face showed the raw pulses of pleasure hammering her brain with ecstasy. 

After five minutes Sansa rolled a squealing Margaery back underneath herself and proceeded to slam fuck her slut.  Sansa’s hips flexing up, back and slamming forward to impale Margaery on her leather cock.  Margaery’s thighs gripped Sansa’s hips and Margaery clipped nails gripped Sansa’s back.  Sansa had been kissing Margaery senseless.  Their tongues coiled and flipping around deep in Margaery’s mouth.  Now Sansa pulled back to see Margaery’s eyes that were open but unseeing as she cawed in ecstasy.

Sansa pounded her lover and Margaery’s body began to spasm and buck her eyes now filled with almost anguished ecstasy.  Sansa lifting her hips higher now to slam every inch of her love into Margaery’s trim.  Margaery back ached grinding her small tits into Sansa’s heavier tits.  Their bodies now sopping wet with sweat again.  Their hair dark and lank with sweat that had their hair plastered to their faces, shoulders and back. 

Sansa watched Margaery’s throat cording up.  Sansa knew Margaery was on the precipice of falling off the cliff into shocking ecstasy.  Sansa lifted her hips even higher and harpooned fucked the cunt of her lover.  A cunt that now sloshed and slurped thickly as the thick dick plunged savagely into the swollen cum filled fuck hole. 

Then Margaery was screaming and convulsing wildly as a harrowing orgasm destroyed her with fucking bliss.  Her body surged up slapping and grinding into Sansa’s hard body pressing Margaery into the bed as she slammed fucked her baby like she needed it.  Sansa enjoyed seeing Margaery’s face up so close as spasms and hard slashes filled her lover’s face as she kept spearing her dick into Margaery’s exploding twat.

Margaery had been so boneless afterwards.  Sansa took her trembling and crying lover in her arms and soothed the overwhelmed Tyrell.  Sansa kissed her lover deeply.  At the end of the fuck Margaery had enfolded Sansa with her arms looped around Sansa’s sweat soaked back and her legs gripping Sansa’s hips as her lover had speared her dick savagely into the exploding couchie she was fucking.  The legs falling off Sansa’s hips to land on the bed spread obscenely akimbo. 

Margaery was fucked out for the nonce.  That did not last long.

Soon Margaery had recovered and sucked Sansa off three times as Sansa wailed and her cunt exploded in her lover’s expert hot gobbling mouth.

Yes.  Last night had been most fulfilling.

She had gotten up with Margaery and they both ate breakfast with their father.  He had more meetings planned for the early morning with the generals and Daenerys.  Sansa and Margaery sat in as they went over the chain of command.  Eddard made it clear that Daenerys was in overall command of the forces of Westeros and the forces she had brought in from Essos.

The Queen told them that her main strategy had been in getting her forces to the North as quickly and efficiently as possible.  Now those forces were moving up to the wall as fast as possible while maintaining fitness and moral.

She told them that as far as she was concerned she would let Eddard lead the specific tactics at the wall.  She would only give ideas and counsel when she might add something useful.

Sansa had been impressed with Daenerys ability to cede control over the combined forces of Westeros.  It took a strong leader to not want to have total control.  The Queen must have total confidence in herself and her ability to read people.  Westeros was fortunate to have two great leaders ruling it at this time of great danger.

The meeting had been quick.  They had gone to check on her mother again.  She looked much better with color returning to her face.  She would be drawn for a long time but once the child was born she could begin to heal proper.

Margaery stayed while Sansa had gone to walk the castle perimeter like she liked to do first thing in the morning before meetings and duties called her away.  It helped her feel linked to her homeland.  The North was still wild and primal.

She had noticed that the dragons were gone when she first went out with the sun still just over the trees.  The Direwolves were all outside sleeping on a big pile of straw cuddled together in the courtyard by the Great Keep.    Sansa found it strange to see such fearsome beasts in such a cute pose.  They were all from the same mother and pack animals so it made sense but it was still an amusing sight to see all them half lying on each other and asleep.

What was even cuter was the Queen’s interpreter’s Caracal curled up on Nymeria’s flank asleep too.  The cat was snoozing happily her ears twitching.  Lady had thrown her head up on Nymeria’s flank and her muzzle was pressed into the Caracal’s back feet.  Who said wolves and cats can’t get along Sansa thought with a smile.

From the morning sun she soon saw three great black dots coming their way.  The dots rapidly growing larger.  It was Queen’s dragons coming back to Winterfell.  She saw as they came close that each dragon came bearing a large deer in their claws.  The deer hanging limp in the dragon’s large rear claws.  The dragons bugled loudly while still a little ways out from the castle walls.  She looked back into the inner yard.  The Direwolves were rousing themselves.  They stretched and looked around. 

Shadowclaw jumped away with Nymeria getting up.  She looked affronted having her pillow taken away from her.  She walked around meowing while lifting her snout up showing her pique at being woken up.

As she watched, Sansa observed the dragons descend slowly into the courtyard their wings back beating creating a mini windstorm.  The dragons landed lightly the deer in their hind claws. 

Sansa wrung her hands moving down the wall towards the possible conflict.  Suddenly, the dragons lifted off the ground leaving the large deer behind.  Sansa stared dumbfounded as Rhaegal beat his wings until he reached the broken tower.  He alighted lightly on the tower testing its soundness and seemed to find it suitable.  The green dragon made a tight circle with its body.   The dragon tamped down on the brick and broken timbers until he had made a nest and then settled down.  He coiled up wrapping his tail around itself

Drogon angled up and circled around the old castle grounds before he angled his body down to the Great Keep.  The black dragon mirrored Rhaegal tamping down his feet testing his bed.  He then slowly laid down curling his body up on the main tower his tail hanging down the wall swishing lazily.  Slowly his red eyes lidded and then closed as he fell into slumber.

Viserion did not fly as far and spread his weight out on the roof of the Great Hall.  His wings extended and legs sprawled out and his tail down the sloop of the roof.  The tip hanging off the ledge.  He breathed deep a few times as his body wiggled as he settled down.  Soon he was asleep with his tongue hanging out.  His lips quivering as he slept.

The dragons were sleepy and were obviously going into a deep drowsy state.  She stared at them. Their trust of their environment was truly touching.  They were willing to go to sleep surrounded by strange humans.  Their trust must have been from their Queen.  The dragons were said to be linked to their mother through a mental link.  This seemed to be borne out by their current behavior.

Sansa looked back down into the yard.  The four Direwolves were happily tearing into the carcasses.  They were ‘wolfing’ down big chunks of meat.  The other hounds had come over and were whining but knew that they had to wait their turn.  Even Lady could get most un lady like when she was eating a nice juicy deer. 

Sansa smiled seeing Nymeria tearing off a big chunk of thigh from the deer she was chomping on.  The Caracal had been meowing afraid to get in the middle of the scrum.  The small cat had been pacing back and forth giving cat wails of distress.  She kept looking at all the food only a short distance away.  The small Caracal had been giving her Direwolf looks of distress.  She meowed loudly, pitifully.  Nymeria paced over to Shadowclaw and placed the big chunk of raw meat in front of the cat. 

Nymeria looked at the small cat as it excitedly came over to the chunk of meat.  Now its meows were of happiness as it settled down and bit out a dainty chunk of meat and chewed it a few times before it swallowed the meat.  What was name of Missandei’s cat?  She thought the cats name was Shadowcat or something like that.  The now happy cat had stretched out and meowed loudly.  She tore off another chunk of meat and heartily chewed it in contentment.    

Only when Nymeria saw that the Caracal was fully taken care of did she move off to rejoin the pack in their own feast.

Sansa went to look back to look out over the fields.  She had inhaled in deep the clean air of the North.

Fifteen minutes later, Sansa had gone back into Winterfell for another meeting.  The meeting did not last long.  The meeting being on the logistics of moving all the supplies coming up the King’s Highway.  She worked with Missandei and found her very nice and charming.  She liked her dark skin color and the tight rings in her hair. 

She told the small woman about how Nymeria was so kind to her cat.  The woman smiled great big hearing that.  Missandei told Sansa of the antics of Nymeria chasing the Caracal.  Sansa had to laugh at the Direwolf barking up a tree that had no Caracal in it.

Sansa had found the Queen’s scribe, interpreter and handmaiden to be extremely smart and very quick to pick up all the information and stratagems that Sansa had developed.  Most of the Lords had not been anywhere near as quick.  Sansa found she liked the teenager immensely.

She realized she might have access to some inside info.  Sansa looked around to see if anyone was close by.  She asked Missandei about her little sister and the Queen.  She was subtle trying to not to be too obvious.  The small black woman looked at Sansa with a smile and cocked eyebrow.

The scribe had burst out laughing “Are you trying to ask me if they have made love?”

Sansa had not seen Margaery come up behind her.  “She means have they fucked yet?”

Both Sansa and Missandei had blushed at that making Margaery chuckle at her ability to make her wife to be and this woman she already liked, Missandei, blanch.  Sansa her sweet self still got so flustered when they talked sex in public.  Margaery liked that about Sansa.  She was such a Lysian whore in their bed and yet still innocent out in the world.  The contrast was intoxicating.

She could not wait to set Sansa loose in her henhouse.  To see this reserved shy almost twenty year old woman turn into the proverbial wolf devouring hens right and left.  She felt herself shiver at the thought.  She had every intention of being one of those devoured hens!  She longed to have her direwolf consume her pussy and asshole with her tongue, fingers, cock and fist!

Missandei had told them how the Queen and Arya had been giving each other bedroom eyes almost from the moment they met. 

“What was their first meeting like?  Was it love at first sight?  Even if they didn’t know it?” Sansa asked.

Missandei laughed great big she then gave them a big white brilliant smile. “You say ‘love at first sight’ I think it was more “Love at first fist!”

Missandei laughed again seeing the confused look on Sansa and Margaery’s face.  Sansa was seeing that Olenna had definitely been withholding information from Margaery.

“If you call firing two arrows up at Dany while sitting on the Iron Throne love at first sight then yes it was.  I can still see those arrows quivering half an inch from Dany’s ears.  Then all hell broke loose.”

Sansa had felt her jaw nearly fall off and even her implacable Margaery was staring slacked jaw.  Margaery winched when Missandei described the sucker punch Arya threw at Daenerys at the Queen’s attempted victory speech.  They both covered their pussies and winced hard at the way Arya and then Daenerys stomped on each other’s cunts in the heat of battle.  They winced at the vivid descriptions of savage punches landing in faces and bruising ribs.

Margaery had looked at her “Don’t ever get that idea Sansa!”

Sansa stared back at her lover  _Whatttttt_! She thought.   _I’m a lover not a warrior_.  She may rough up Margaery and whip her ass and body till it was criss-crossed with red marks but she would never punch, kick, stomp and slam her sweetie into the hard marble floor like Arya and Daenerys had done to each other.

Missandei finished the tale.  “Daenerys had your sister in a cross arm bar about to tear your sister’s arm off demanding for her to surrender.

“Let me guess—Arya refused to give in” Sansa said.   _That would be so Arya_.  To allow her arm to be ripped off just so she would not have to surrender.  Thank the gods Daenerys had shown mercy.

Then a thought hit Sansa.  If events had been reversed it would have been Arya giving up to save Daenerys.  They both had that fire to win at all costs burning in their souls.  Still, they had an innate sense of mercy and compassion for others.

“Yes.  You are right.  The Queen saw the fire in your younger sister.  Daenerys surrendered and gave the victory to your sister.  I am sure from that moment forward your Arya had captured my Queen’s heart!  It is amazing how a left cross will win a woman’s heart.  Even if it is her face taking that fist.”

They then asked her why they had not consummated their love for each other.  They had their theory but they wanted to hear from a woman who had been with the two women in question from the start of their association.  What the interpreter told them had verified that their hypothesis had all been on target.  Arya and Daenerys were both chicken shits when it came to matters of the heart.

“I think something has changed though on our ride to the North.  Dany has been much more assertive and your sister is finally giving signals she wants Dany.  I think it will happen here in Winterfell.  I can’t wait!” the little scribe clapped her hands all excited.

Sansa was excited.  She wanted her sister to find happiness with the woman of her dreams.  Sansa had come to long for the triple wedding in the Godswood.  Arya had to get her act together for that to happen.  In a way Arya was even more lucky than Sansa.  Sansa’s dream lover just sort of fell in her lap.  It had almost been serendipity. 

Arya went to go to her love and punched her love’s lights out.  It did have a sort of Arya charm about it.  Why give your love sonnets and flowers when you could beat the shit out of her and prove your love that way.  Sansa shook her head at her silly thoughts.

After the meeting Sansa and Margaery had a light meal in the kitchen.  Margaery was dispensing more of her advice.  Mereya was slow and not following Margaery’s sage advice and it was royally pissing off her sweet rose.

“Damnit Mereya!  How many times do I have to tell you to take what is yours.  I have seen this lass in that shop making fine dresses for the nobles and merchants in Wintertown.  I went two days ago and mentioned I knew you.  She nearly creamed herself just hearing your name.  Her dress showed her swaying breast and let me tell you her nipples were fully erect thinking of you!  All she did was ask questions about you.  I had gone in requesting measurements for a new dress.  I got no measurements.  All she did was ask about you.  She is so mooning over you.”

“I want you to go to her at seven tonight.  She closes up the shop on the midweek.  I want you to fuck her in the fitting rooms.  Got that!

“Yeah! Yeah! Grow some cunt hairs.  Got it.  Uhhhh, how do I know she will let me in?”  A look of concern crossed Mereya’s face.  “What if she refuses to see me?”

Margaery glared her eyes at the comely lass.  She was smoking hot but a little bit of wuss when it came to matters of the heart.

“Believe you me she will be throwing the door open for you.  Since her husband died she had been waiting for you or some other lass.  She was married off by her parents.  Now she wants to choose her own mate.  That mate being you!”

“Okay. Okay.  Got it.  She will throw door open for me.  Uh, what do I do then?  Tell me what to do Margaery!”

“Damnit get her on the padded bench.  Use those expert hands to knead her big tits and rub her swollen pussy girl.  Eat her out like your life depends on it.  She is an obvious submissive.  Sit on her face.  She’ll love it.”

“Yeah! Yeah! Knead tits.  Rub pussy!  Eat out desperately! Sit on her face.  Got it!”

The baker went off rubbing her hands in anticipation. 

Sansa smiled at her Margaery.  She gave such good love advice.

Margaery was going to see her father and eldest brother again.  She told Sansa she would meet her on the curtain wall over the east gate in an hour.

Sansa was back on the wall waiting for her wife to be to join her on the wall.  She shivered feeling so alive.  The cold air only enhanced the sharpness of her emotions.  These were great times and she was a major player in them.  She again thanked both the gods of her father and mother for having Eddard Stark as her father.  She knew he was the only father of a noble house who would have thrown convention out on its head to let his two royal princesses to truly follow their hearts to become all they could possibly be.

Her father had pulled her and Margaery aside last night after they had grabbed a quick meal in the kitchen.  They had waited for him to speak as he paused.

“I have been thinking.  The coming battle that we go to fight will be decisive one way or the other.  We cannot fail.  We must stop the Ice King at the Wall else he will do nothing but only grow stronger and stronger.  Each new victory will only increase the size of his army of the undead.  This cannot be permitted.”

“Also, the fashioning of dragon glass is time consuming to make and the supply is constricted with its import from the land of Asshai or from Dragonstone.  I fear that a protracted war will deplete our resources of dragon glass.”

“The war must be won at the wall.  I would take all of my valuable assets with me.”

Sansa and her love looked at Edgar leaning in waiting for him to continue.

He looked at them and waited.  After a pause he added “The Queen will of course be taking Arya to the wall with her.  She will not be separated from the woman she loves.  They haven’t even consummated their love yet though I hope for that to change shortly.”

Sansa felt a thrill run through her hearing her father talk so openly of his hopes of her little sister bedding the Queen of Westeros.

Sansa watched her father shake his head in wonderment.  “I have ten crown saying that today the Queen and Arya will make love.  I would like to be proven right.”

“ _Father_!” Sansa exclaimed shocked.  The times were indeed changing for her father to make such statements!

Margaery had a different reaction.  “You go father!” she had extended her hand up and palm out for a high five.  Sansa’s father had looked confused and then understood and brought his hand forward to smack into Margaery’s palm.

Her sweetie was not used to such strength. She waved her hand around grimacing.  Eddard apologized profusely.  Sansa thought reasonably that she needed to be a bad girl a lot more often to toughen up Margaery’s palm.  She would sacrifice her rump for the greater good.   _She really would_  Sansa thought evilly.

Chuckling Eddard got back to point.  “We must win this war.  Will you come to the wall with me?” he concluded looking unsure.

She had whooped along with Margaery throwing themselves in his arms.  Her father had proven beyond a doubt that he truly valued her and Margaery’s judgement and wisdom.  They had both jumped into her father’s strong arms.  Sansa’s father easily caught them and held them up as he slowly spun them around.  He was laughing as Margaery and Sansa squealed in giddy happiness.  Sansa’s father had again proven just how wonderful a father he was.  Sansa broke down and cried she was so happy.

Sansa’s happy reverie was broken when Margaery appeared and took her proper space beside her lover.  Sansa felt Margaery press into her side.  Sansa snaked her arm around Margaery’s waist and pulled her even closer to her body.  They shared delicious body heat.  The warmth lulling Sansa with happiness.  She again marveled how perfectly Margaery fit into her body when they stood like this together or when they were making sweet hot love all covered in sweat and cum.

Margaery looked up at her with a brilliant smile.

“What is it love?” Sansa asked getting excited.  Margaery was literally vibrating into her side.

“I saw the Queen in the hall.  She said she wanted to talk to us about the future.  It makes me so happy to say she is extremely glad to hear that we would be going to the wall with her.  Daenerys said she would need all the wise council she could get.  She then remarked that she could never get enough good council in King’s Landing.  She needed all the wise minds she could find when she returned to King’s Landing.”

Sansa took that in.  “You mean she wants us to go to King’s Landing with her after the war.”

Margaery was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.  “Yes! Oh Sansa we can go and help make a better future for Westeros and Essos.”

Sansa liked the sounds of that. 

“And guess what my love?”

“What?”

“I had not told you this because it was not important really but now it is.”

“What is it my sweet rose?”

“My hens are already in King’s Landing.  My grandmother brought them with her to King’s Landing when the Queen summoned my grandmother to her.”

Sansa looked out over the castle wall.

Margaery shivered and asked “Are you alright with that?  I—I thought you wanted that.”

Sansa heard the rising fear in her lover’s sweet voice.  She needed to dispel those thoughts.  Sansa gripped her woman and gently spun Margaery to face her.  She then pulled her lover tight to her body.  Sansa’s hands drifted to Margaery’s ass cheeks and roughly massaged them and pulled Margaery’s mound into her thigh.  She slowly rotated her love’s cunny into her hard muscled leg.  Margaery jolted and mewled in sweet need to her Direwolf.  The sweet rose of Tyrell looked up at Sansa with limpid eyes.

“I have some questions I need answered first?” Sansa coyly husked down to her love.  Margaery’s eyes dark with repressed desires.

“Yes?” Margaery answered unsure.  Desire was flooding her veins but fear still had her unsure.

With hot heat in her eyes Sansa asked her sweet rose “Will I be eating you and all your hen’s succulent pussies at my demand?  Will I be fucking them and you with my strap-on banging tight pussies and hot tight assholes?” Margaery gasped and sagged into Sansa.  Sansa gripped Margaery’s ass cheeks harder and rode her lover’s pussy up and down her strong thigh.  She knew Margaery’s cunt was so sloppy wet and swollen now.  Her nipples hidden in her bodice would be rock hard and begging to be sucked.

“Will you suck your ass and cunt off my dick I rip out your spasming fuck holes?  Will you do the same when I ripe my dick out of your hens’ cunts and assholes—suck their pussy and ass juice off my dick?  Will you love it when I drag you and your hens around by your hair and ‘force’ you all to clean your pussies and shitholes off my dick slavered with you and your hens fuck juice?”  Margaery whimpered sagging harder into Sansa’s body.  Her soft mewls intoxicating.

“Will I be tribbing you and your hens as we hump wet swollen cunts hard into each the other?  Will I be lying on my back having your hens and you nesting on my face as I gobble sweet gash?  Will I and your hens be fucking you in all your holes at once?  Will we be ramming our dicks in balls deep fucking you air tight?  Will you be cleaning your pussy and asshole off our cocks?  Hummmm?  I think I want some of that double vag and anal action you been telling me about to get me so wet and hot for you.  I want to feel my cunt and asshole stretched out.  I want to feel filled by my roosters’ cocks.”

She looked down at Margaery. She was glassy eyed.  Sansa sensually rode Margaery’s swollen pussy up and down her leg.  All Margaery could do was shake her head ‘yes’ up and down with a dreamy look on her face.

Sansa was proud of herself.  Margaery had been after her to learn how to talk shit better when it came to sex.  She had to say her marks were definitely improving.

She hugged Margaery to her tightly.  Sansa jerked up with her hands that were clawed into her love’s ass.  She rode her woman’s cunt hard up and down her leg.  She was so in love with her sweet but nasty rose of Tyrell.  She thanked both the gods of the North and the South for bringing Margaery Tyrell into her life and bed and not some stupid odious man.

Gods she wanted to throw up just thinking about it.  How could she had ever been so delusional to want to be some stupid man’s cow and only think her self-worth was tied up in how many male heirs she could crap out for him.  Thank the gods Margaery had come into her life!

Margaery wiggled into Sansa’s body with hot simmering repressed fuck hunger.  Sansa raised a hand to stroke Margaery’s ribs and belly.  This was an erogenous zone for Margaery.  Sansa rubbed Margaery in that circular motion with one hand and while her other hand continued to ride Margery’s snatch into her leg.  She knew her slut was so wet for her.

“Oh gods Sansa lets go back to your room.  I want to fuck you  _sooooo_  bad!”

Sansa was about to reply when she was startled.  Up on the Great Keep Drogon suddenly came awake.  His eyes opened filled with roiling red light.  Then his head shot straight up to full extension looking around.  On the broken tower and on the Great Hall both Rhaegal and Viserion came instantly awake and obviously on full alert.  All their tails were shaking like agitated snakes.  Their nostrils flaring as they tasted the air.  They rose up on their legs their wings unfurling as their heads looked around in agitation. 

The Direwolves who had stuffed themselves with deer meat and gone asleep again awoke at the same time from their communal nest they enjoyed in the hay.  They too sniffed the air. The hackles over their shoulders stood on end.  Their tales down low in agitation.  Nymeria lifted her head along with Shaggydog and howled to the heavens.  Grey Wind followed suit and Lady too added her howls to the sky.

Sansa looked at Margaery.  Their first thought was betrayal.  That could not be though because Roose Bolton forces where in the far North at the Wall by now.  That could not be the threat.

Sansa’s next thought was more frightening.  All knew dragons were magical creatures.  Anything that could fly and breath fire was by definition was magical.  Sansa sensed too that the Direwolves also had the hint of magical about them.  Something had stirred their senses.  Something magical.  That thought led to one being.

The Ice King.

The three dragons were now on their feet on the structures they had nested on.  Their wings were flaring wildly.  Their heads swiveled around obviously looking for a danger they sensed but could not locate.  Their tails swishing along the sides of the structures they were on. 

The lovers looked out over the walls of Winterfell but they saw nothing.  Had the Ice King ambushed them unawares!

Drogon’s body stiffened as he roared his anger at something.  He roared again and then his two brothers joined in their loud bugles of angry.  The dragons were clearly getting more and more agitated.  Their screams of distress echoing throughout the ancient castle grounds.  Viserion was partially lifting up off the Great Hall only to settle again.

The Direwolves had begun to snap wildly and run around in circles.  Sansa saw that even Lady was snapping at her fellow pack mates.   _Lady never did that_!  The other hounds now had joined their larger brethren howling at the tops of their lungs.  All were looking and barking to the east.  Their howls filled the air.  Drogon was up on his claws gripping the tower top his neck compressing and then stretching out as he roared up into the heavens.  Rhaegal and Viserion were fanning their wings as they bugled.

The dragons had joined the Direwolves in scanning the eastern edge of Winterfell.  Their gazes questing to see beyond the ancient granite walls.  The very air was reverberating with the roars and howls of the dragons and Direwolves. 

People were now running out onto the grounds and appearing on the curtain walls looking up and out over the walls of the castle.  They saw nothing and turned to look at the screaming beasts.  Confusion was beginning to run riot in Winterfell.

Sansa put her hand over her ears to try and occlude the roars echoing through the air and making the very stones themselves vibrate in distress.

Suddenly, Drogon gave forth a mighty roar and took off into the air with a mighty up thrust of his legs.  He bugled another mighty roar.  Drogon’s wings beat heavily as his massive body clawed for altitude.  Viserion and Rhaegal also took to the air bugling loudly.  Their wings beating hard and fast gaining altitude.  The air now filled with the sounds of their wings creating a hurricane of wind and sound to add to the cacophony of discordant notes ringing throughout the ancient keep.

The Direwolves started to howl louder.  The fur on their shoulder girdles and on their backs stood up on end bristled.  Slaver flung from their massive jaws.  Their eyes alight with urgency.  They jumped around in circles snapping at each other.  The dragons circled the ancient castle gathering speed and looking around to the east seeking what their arcane senses had felt.

For a minute the dragons flew in tight spirals over the castle grounds bugling wildly.  The people outside gaped at the clearly angry dragons circling over the large grounds of Winterfell.  The three behemoths circling low as they continued to roar out their deafening bugles.  Then they as one, the three dragons banked over and headed east rising to gain attitude.  Like arrows they dragons flashed over the walls of Winterfell and disappeared as they swung their bodies lower their long tails whipping in the air only to disappear also. 

The dirwolves howled and pelted out of the courtyard yard they had been roosting in.  They ran as one their tongues hanging out their mouths.  Their goal clear.  They were charging for the open east gate.

Now Sansa and Margaery were running down the curtain wall to get to the east side of the castle.  They soon lost sight of the Direwolves.  Their loud howls getting fainter as the wolves ran at full gallop out the east gate.  Sansa knew the mighty animals had by now disappeared into Winter Town their howls echoing off the walls of the narrow allies heading east.

Suddenly a huge swatch of blue light erupted a half mile to the east of Winter Town.  It exploded out from nowhere.  It was not large maybe a half mile wide and rising up several thousand feet.  The air crackled with energy. 

BBBOOOMMMMMMMMM!

A mighty concussion of force rolled over the castle.  The blue wall was gone.

Sansa and Margaery rounded the curvature of the castle walls.  Sansa screamed.  Drogon was tumbling through the air backwards.  Rhaegal and Viserion flew forward at reckless speed forward.

Then the blue light was back.  It rippled and now the two women could mighty eldritch power radiating from that blue wall of light.  They could see hazily through the wall of blue.  Margaery pointed.

Suddenly the wall erupted into wild swirls and gyrations.  The blue light intensified a thousand fold as the two dragons crashed into the light. The two dragons roared as they impacted the blue wall of magical force.

KKKKAAAABBBBOOOMMMMMM!

Another shockwave howled into existence.  The two dragons bodies seemed to be gripped in a vice grip as the dragons kicked and thrashed.  Then they were thrown back tumbling wildly through the air.  They roared their anger while they twisted their bodies to right themselves.  Their mighty wings pinioning hard to claw back the altitude the blue wall had stolen from the wall.  The blue wall nearly shimmered out but left a thin gauze film in the air.  The blue wall almost vanished but left an afterglow. 

Again and again the dragons attacked down on something only to have the blue wall appear fully formed again  and rebuff their attacks.  The dragons circled off their rebuffed attacks making them hesitate.

Now Sansa saw before her beyond Wintertown a small force of men, horses and … and Giants!  But these were not like the Giants she had read of in Maester Luwin’s books.  Sansa knew she was gaping at these tall mighty men and … and women!  Almost all of the Giants were women!  The horses now trumpeted loudly.  The sound for some reason made Sansa’s heart beat hard in her chest.  She felt joy and triumph flare in her soul.  Sansa turned to look at Margaery and it was clear she too felt it.

War horns were sounding all over Winterfell as the call to arms was sounded.  The plains were filled with troops that were bivouac as they transitioned north.  They too blew their war horns at the enemy suddenly in their midst.  Sansa saw the commanders calling men to formation.  Confusion reigned seeing this small group in their midst.

The commanders in the fields had the same thought crossing Sansa’s mind.  How had this force marched right through their ranks unseen or unheard?

It was the Giants that really threw all into confusion.  My gods Sansa thought.  Some of them were fourteen feet tall if not taller.  They were perfectly formed and comely to the eye.  These Giant men and women were not from the north off Westeros.

Margaery spoke Sansa’s thought “They must have journeyed here from some far distant land!  But are they friend or foe!”

Somehow the invaders had passed unseen by all.  Confusion reigned in the camps and in Winterfell.

A woman was in front of the rest of the small force.  She rode on one of the impossibly beautiful horses.  She stopped as did all her companions.  They stood still before Winterfell and the forces arrayed around them.  They seemed to be showing they were no threat.  The woman in front of the main force was dressed in a simple blue tunic.  She had a staff across her thighs.  She looked around her. Sansa saw the riders on these mighty horses had not saddle or tact.  How did they ride the powerful horses Sansa wondered?

The woman gripped her horses flank with her knees and rose up.  In an impossibly strong voice she shouted.

“WE COME IN PEACE!  WE COME TO ALINGN WITH THE DRAGONTHANE!”

The woman had a foreign accent but her words were clear.

Sansa looked at Margaery “I hear dragon but what is a ‘thane’?” Sansa asked Margaery.

“I am not sure but I think it must be an honorific.  They must be friends come to aid our cause!” Margaery jumped up and down smiling.

Sansa was not so sure yet.  What better way to get them to lower their guard for an attack.

The woman below them on the horse took the staff up she had had on her lap.  She now twirled it above her head so fast it became a blur.  The staff caught blue fire and glowed like the sun.  Long tongues of eldritch power flared off the wooden staff and whirled off to rise up and only then slowly fade leaving spangles behind before completely disappearing.

The woman then gripped her staff smoothly at one end and slammed it down into the ground.

KKKKAAABBOOOMMMMMM!

Another shockwave of power rolled over Winterfell and buffeted dragons in the air. 

The dragons roared in challenge and again dove down at the interlopers.  The curved blue wall suddenly sprang back to full life again.  Rhaegal had gained the most altitude and now he flew almost straight down into the blue wall.  The dragon trying to use height and momentum to crash through the blue barrier.  Like a green comet Rhaegal plummeted down.  His body slammed into the blue incandescence.  This time his body hit the blue wall and his momentum was shunted up and over the curved blue force.  His claws tried to find purchase but found none as his body tumbled over the curved wall.  Rhaegal was stunned but otherwise unhurt as he flew off.  Sansa saw the Dirwolves appear out of the east side of Wintertown and run at break neck speed toward the force of strange people before her.

Both women screamed at Lady to stop but the wolf could not hear them from such a distance and she would not have stopped anyways.  Her dander was up and the need to defend her home to great.

Shaggydog and Nymeria hit the wall at the same time.  The translucent blue had dimmed with the repulsion of Rhaegal’s attack suddenly surged a bright rippling blue again.  The Direwolves were hurled back spinning wildly.  They landed hard and rolled.  They snapped back to their feet and shook their heads but were otherwise unhurt.  They began to howl furiously at the wall and the people and giants beyond.

Drogon came down from the heights.  His head cantered back and then surged forward as he bellowed a mighty fiery ball of white hot fiery death.  His flames hit the blue wall and was instantly snuffed out.  The dragon jet of flame was long as he continued to spit out fire as he descended.  Finally, he was out of flame.  Drogon banked off roaring in fury.

The other two dragons dove down and jetted huge gouts of their flame at the blue wall but it was absorbed and defeated.  The mighty black dragon had flown up two thousand feet and now dived straight down his hind legs brought forward his talons extended.  Drogon slammed into the wall his feet making the wall sag in.   He roared in triumph as the blue wall vibrated and flared a brighter blue.

The woman wielding the staff had been singing it seemed.  She changed the pitch of her melody.  The wall strengthened and threw the dragon back.  Drogon again tumbling back through the air.

For the next minute, the dragons roaring wildly as they now circled the blue wall of force that had stymied their efforts to defeat it.  Drogon suddenly spun off and flew at breakneck speed back towards the castle.

The woman who had slammed her staff into the ground lifted her body up and stood on her beautiful horse.  Sansa now noticed that the horse seemed to almost ripple with power and strength.  This was like no horse Sansa had ever read of.  This horse was imbued with strength, grace and agility.

The blue wall was still there but without assault it had dimmed to a shimmering force that was ready to flare up again to provide protection to this force if needed.  Sansa and Margaery could easily see through the blue rippling wall.

“My gods look at how the star on the horse’s head glows!” Margaery exclaimed pointing at the horse the woman was sitting on.  Sansa gasped seeing it too.  Sansa knew she was looking upon something precious.

The woman looked at Wintefell.  In an impossibly loud voice the woman shouted. 

“I am Lustera!  A Lord on the High Council of Revelstone!  I repeat my early entreaty.  I and my companion have traveled far to come offer our aid to the Dragonthane.  We see her dragons.  We have traveled far.  I have come in peace and offer our strength against your ancient foe.  I, Giants, Haruchai, Ranyhyn and Ramen have come to fight by your side.”

Her words echoed off into the distance.

Sansa and Margaery looked at each other.  Could the last twenty-four hours get any more exciting!

 

**Eddard**

Eddard was running down a corridor in the cellar warrens of the Great Keep.  He had just had a meeting with Daenerys showing her the craftsmanship of the dragon glass weapons he was making.  There was a large warren of mainly unused rooms and several large chambers in the five levels of cellars below the Great Keep.  The rooms located on the north by west side of the hill.  The rest of the hill had the hot springs with water burbling up that kept the Great Keep warm even in the depth of winter.

The Great Keep had been built into a hill that rose up roughly fifty feet from the ground level at the castle walls.  The land slopping up to the northeast walls of the castle.  The original construction had taken advantage of this to make a large underground complex that would be protected from any type of siege assault.

Eddard had converted the two lowest levels for dragon glass weapon creation with artisans he had hired from Essos.  They had not worked with obsidian in their home cities but worked with jade, turquoise and shale that some cultures valued.  They were thus used to working with rock one had to work with care.   

He had made sure that the warrens had been thoroughly cleaned out.  All droppings and rats that could be possibly eradicated were.  He had extra torches installed and brazier pots put in each room and filled with coal and coke to provide light and warmth.  He brought in hay and fresh cut peppermint sprigs to freshen the air.

He knew happy workers were productive workers.  He was paying the artisans top dollar. He paid them as well he paid his local workers.  He had heard of the practice of “sweat shops” being used.  It had been long decreed by his Stark ancestors that no trade would knowingly be done with the Slave Cities.  When his father had discovered the use of “forced labor” at barely subsistence wages he had outlawed trade with those entities.

Eddard had been more than happy to continue that policy.  He would never countenance such practices in the North.  As in all things he led by example. 

The Queen had been most impressed with the high standards he had initiated and enforced.  She informed him that she too had the same high quality of work being done.  She had then griped his arm in a surprisingly strong grip.  She made direct contact eye contact with the Warden of the North.

“I also admire how you treat those you employee and how you eat with the common folk.  I hope to one day institute that policy but things are still too new and untried in King’s Landing.”   Eddard watched her sigh. 

“What is it about the North?” the Queen mused in a tone that made it sound rhetorical. 

“My Queen?”

“Dany please.”

“Dany.”

“Your people … I can’t put a finger on it.  Your subjects are not more pure or noble than what resides in King’s Landing but … I don’t know … the avarice, the pettiness, the way the strong do not dispose the weak.  I have to judge so many cases of this in King’s Landing.  It can be depressing seeing so much avarice.”

Daenerys snorted and then chuckled.

Eddard asked her what she found so funny.

“There was this man who wanted to use my dragons to tow large banners across the sky advertising products for erectile dysfunction.”  The Queen shook her head.  Then she looked again at Eddard with a questioning gaze.

“Why do you not have such pettiness here in the North Eddard?  Do you know?  Can it be known?”

Eddard took a deep breath considering.  “I cannot be sure my—Dany.  I think life is harder in the North and that engenders working together more.  Also, our cities are smaller and we have more room I guess I would call it.  It helps reduce tension.  But believe me Dany, we have our petty squabbles and thievery both between people and with businesses.  It is just less and not out in the open like your situation.  You are dealing with major trade and businesses.”

“Manderly in White Harbor has his fair share of such issues I assure you my Queen” he held up his hand when Dany started to protest.   “I use your title Dany because I sense you feel you are lacking.  You are not.  I would not have survived very long in King’s Landing.”

“I would have to disagree Eddard.”  The Queen cocked her head “I ask why you think not.  You have proven must adept at the Game of Thrones.”

“I just don’t have the temperament.  I am too lenient and I assure you forces that you control and even bend to your will would consume me.  I feel it in my bones.  I would have tried to work with Cersei Lannister and Robert to get them to fix what could not be fixed.  Everything in King’s Landing was broken beyond mending.  If I had tried to be Hand I would have been like a lamb among wolves.”

Now Eddard snorted.  A wry smile came on his face.  “I can just see it now.  Robert gored by a boar.  Cersei imprisoning me and that fool eldest son of hers chopping my head off.”

Dany chuckled “Such imagination Eddard.  You should have been a scribe for the Murmurs.”

Eddard smiled “Maybe I should have … I doubt I would have the patience or fortitude to finish such a play though.  I would only probably write five of seven acts.”

They had finished inspecting the dragon glass proclaiming it first rate.  She asked his pardon and went to have a meeting with her Klatch of Confidents.  She had explained who and why she had such a group.  Eddard supposed he had the same thing with his son and two daughters. 

He had gone up to the first level of the cellars.  He went to the two large rooms on the south end of the Great Keep.  He opened the door to the second the room.  He looked down the room and the long lines of wine cellar racks.  The varnished maple racks stretching down the room.  There was fifteen rows of such racks.  Each row of wine was made of racks on each side of the row.  The racks themselves were six feet tall and four feet wide and nine inches deep.  The bottles stored horizontal to the floor.  Each rack stored one hundred and five bottles nearly four inches in diameter.  The last two rack on each row had larger bens to hold bottles up to five inches 1/8 inch diameter.  These slots were for Large Champagne, Magnum Bordeaux, Magnum Champagne, and Double Magnum bottles.  

He saw the clipboard on the peg of the closest rack to the door.  He took it down and looked at the bottle lists for the racks.  He knew Winterfell had a first rate distilled spirits collection.  He did not know of any of it.  He had never drank, smoked or done any recreational drugs that some lords partook of.  He looked at the selections of wines both red and white.  He looked at the many types of champagne.  He read the bourbons, whiskeys, vodkas, cognacs and other hard spirits.

He was not even sure what wines went with what.  He looked at the charts to select wine or spirits for various meals and various situations.  He studied it for a few minutes.  He started to get a headache. 

The campaign he rode in during Robert’s Rebellion was child’s play compared to trying to decipher this arcane code.  He put the clipboard back on the peg.  He would have to ask Sansa and Margaery to help with this.  He would have a banquet before they left for Winterfell to march north to the all.

Eddard feared that if he selected the spirits they would somehow be so wrong that the Queen would choke and spit out what he had selected.

He was just about to leave the wine cellar when he heard it.  The whole building was shaking with the bottles in the racks rattling.  The various bottle sizes and makeup of alcohol making various notes in a discordant symphony.  He looked up at the ceiling.  The bass notes of Drogon’s trumpets reverberating through the room.  Eddard could feel that Drogon must had have roosted on top of the Great Keep again.

It had been off putting at first to look up and see the mighty black dragon resting nonchalantly on the tower of his home.  He had not been sure at first.  He had quickly adjusted.  The dragon actually looked domesticated all curled up on itself its tail swishing against the stones of the Great Keep.

Now Viserion and Rhaegal were joining in a cacophony of agitated notes of challenge.  The walls were literally vibrating with all the trumpets filling the air.  Eddard looked at all the bottle dancing in their bins.  Fortunately, the construction was good and the bottles stayed in their private nooks.  He walked out the cellar closing the door.  He could feel the dragon’s anger in the very walls of the Great Keep. 

The dragon roars did not stop.  A sudden terrifying thought surged through his veins.  Had the Ice King already come?  Had he somehow ambushed his forces and annihilated them and now was at the gates of Winterfell.

 _Had the final battle already begun_!   _Was he already defeated_!

He felt a mighty bass trumpet from Drogon and the Great Keep shook hard.  Eddard instinctively knew the great dragon had launched his body airborne.  Eddard ran down the hall and up the stairs to the first floor and ran at a sprint down the hall and into the side hall that ran along the east side of the castle wall.  He heard the dragons bugling but the sounds no longer vibrated through the stone.  They had taken to the air.  At first the sounds had been near but the mighty roars were fading in and out.  He thought the dragons were moving off to confront what had made them take flight.

Eddard reached the entryway to the stairs leading up to the walkway of the inner bailey wall near the guard tower at the Great Hall.  He ran furiously up the steps taking them two at time.  He was thankful he was not wearing his chain mail.  He would need it in combat and be terribly expose without it but he needed to see what the hell was happening as he bounded up the seemingly interminable steps.

He suddenly realized he didn’t have his  _FUCKING SWORD_!  No matter.  He had to see what the hell was happening.  He now heard the Direwolves howling as if the stars of heaven were falling from the sky.  The dragons were still bellowing with mighty roars.  Even with distance the bugles of the dragons echoed throughout the castle grounds.  As Eddard rose up the compound he heard the dragon calls clearer now.  The way the sounds of the dragons came and went he knew the dragons were circling their agitation in a circle above Winterfell.   _What the hell was going on out there_?!

He was almost at the doorway thank the gods.  The door was wide open.  He saw men been running back and forth in a melee of cross purposes.  He heard troops storming up behind him.

He heard Stannis roar “What the fucking hell is going on godsdamnit!” 

Renly’s voice chimed in “Get your fucking ass in gear brother.  You are blocking the stair!”

That made Eddard feel better calming himself slightly.  It was what he needed to hear.  If Stannis was cursing then it really was a frantic situation!

He burst up on the walkway of the inner wall.  Just as he did so he saw the three dragons of Daenerys bank over the east castle walls.  The mighty beasts just clearing the curtain wall and immediately dove down hard their tails whipping to counterbalance their sudden descent.   In an instant their bodies were gone from sight.  Their bugles of challenge still loud in the air. 

He ran to a crosswalk and ran to the outer wall.  He heard the Direwolves howling.  He was still some distance from the east gate.  He looked out pas the castle and saw the dragons gaining altitude to the east.  He leaned out an embrasure and looked to the East Gate.  He spotted the Direwolves bursting out into view pelting furiously into Winter Town howling the whole way.  He resumed running down the curtain wall.

He looked off to the east.  What!  Was the air rippling with a blue wall of light?   Drogon came into view flying straight at the blue wall of rippling light.  Then the light suddenly flared.  Eddard’s mouth fell open.  It seemed like blue lightening from wall of blue light enclosed Drogon folding around his body.  Then the body of the mighty dragon was sent tumbling back through the air away from the blue wall of shimmering light.

Eddard at first had feared for the dragon.  But Eddard saw Drogon right his body and flew up and away.  His bugles of anger echoing in the cold air.

Stannis and Renly came up beside Eddard and then Oberyn was there and he pointed to what they all saw.  The air seemed it was full of hanging rippling snakes undulating.  Then the very air seemed exploded into bright dark blue light.  All on the walls recoiled back.  Did the Ice King have magic they nothing of?  They all three watched slack jawed.  The other two dragons of the Queen easily repelled by the shimmering blue light.  The dragons screaming their rage as they flew off to circle back.  The men watched several more attacks by the mighty dragons easily repulsed.

Was their defeat imminent?  What could so easily defeat the dragons of Daenerys?  If the Ice King could repel so easily the might dragons what chance did they have?

The blue light then seemed to explode into a million shards of sparkling light.  A hard force slammed into Eddard’s chest staggering him.  The dragons wobbled in the air but regained their balance and flew on.  The first attacks had been survived.

Eddard and his fellow High House Lords ran again down the curtain wall of Winterfell to get to the east wall to see what was happening to the east.  What force was attacking Winterfell?  They finally ran around the curvature of the wall.

Eddard looked and expected to see Ice Wrights and undead to the horizon.  WHAT?! That was not what he saw at all.  Before him stood a very small party of men, horses and … and GIANTS but not giants like were in the far north.  They were like regular men no wait—they were women in armor.  He noticed a rider at the fore on an impossibly muscular beautiful horse.  He saw other riders of normal dimension on other of the mighty horses.

The rider was a woman with a staff.  She suddenly spun her staff that glowed light blue from end to end but the fire did not touch her hands.  The staff seemed was spun so fast that Eddard could not follow it.  The woman then slammed her staff into the ground.  Another blue wall of flame rose up and circled over her and her companions.

A second detonation of mighty power washed over the castle staggering all making many fall to their knees.

“Go Rheagal!” Oberyn shouted jumping up and down like a little boy.  “Death to the enemies of the Queen!”

Eddard saw the wall of blue had been erected just in time.  Rhaegal dove into the wall meaning to attack the forces on the ground.  Blue force gripped the dragon and then threw it back.  He saw the Direwolves burst into view and beat a furious pace to the wall.  The gathered men watched as the Direwovles Shaggydog and Nymeria slammed into the wall and were easily repulsed.  Their bodies flung high and back.  Like the Dragons, the Direwolves seemed unhurt when repulsed by the blue wall of light. 

Men were cheering the attacks. 

Eddard watched the attacks and the defense.  This was not attack but a defense.  These were warriors in armor and had slipped the defenses of Eddard but now had chosen to expose themselves. 

The blue shield held up under the dragons breathing fire and slamming into it.  The wall repulsed but did not kill. 

Then he saw Drogon rise up and bank back towards the castle.  Then he saw the Queen and his daughter come bursting into the inner courtyard from the great keep.  The mighty black dragon swooped down to the ground and the queen and his daughter gripped his scales.  Eddard was impressed with how easily both Daenerys and his daughter gripped the hot scales and worked up the black dragon’s body and seated themselves.  Then the dragon roared and took to the air.  She was flying to the confrontation. 

She had reasoned it out.

He shouted at a man in the courtyard to hold his horse he was riding around in a circle.  Eddard flew back down the castle steps.  Stannis and Oberyn were right behind him.  Oberyn was screaming he needed his spear and a fucking horse to ride into combat.

Eddard started again.  He was too excited!  He  _still_  didn’t have his sword! No matter!  His queen had flown off without her sword.  It was speed he needed.

He reached the courtyard and yelled at the man to get off his horse.  The man riding the horse was wild eyed.

“Get the fuck off the godsdamned horse!” Eddard roared.

Eddard had heard the woman’s speech.  It had a strange lilt but the words were clear.

He had been right.  Damn the air was full of war horns.  He needed to get there!

The man got off.  Eddard was up on the horse in a flash and flew to the East gate and was out it in moments.  He did not normally whip a horse but he did now slapping the horse’s shoulders with the extra reins on the bridle.  The horse flew down the roads of Winter Town.  Eddard saw the dragons were no longer attacking but circling moving up.  Drogon was crisscrossing tightly above the blue wall with the Queen and his daughter on his mighty back.

The Queen was waiting for him he was sure.  Thank you my Queen!

In a minute he burst out the other side of Winter Town and let the horse take its full head.

In another minute he was at the blue wall.  The woman stood just behind the wall of blue rippling magical light.  She held her blazing staff unhurt.  Her other companions stared down at him.  Eddard looked up at them wonderment.  He could not believe what his eyes saw.  These giants were perfectly formed unlike giants of the far north above the wall. 

The giants were smiling at him.  Eddard saw the Giants were mainly women and covered with some strange style of armor made of granite if Eddard was right.  There were other strangers to this force.  The more normally sized humans seemed impassive.  They looked at Eddard with unreadable faces.  The woman who seemed to be the leader reminded him of Stannis for some reason.  Her face was stern and her body rigid.

They looked beyond him.  He felt the mighty backwash of wings behind and he knew that the Queen had arrived.  Her heard Daenerys and his daughter quickly scrabbling down off the mighty black dragon’s back.   Drogon roared a mighty bugle of challenge and soared back into the sky. 

“Father!” he heard and then his body staggered with the impact of Arya’s body into his and her hugging him.

Eddard smiled and patted his daughter’s back.  Daenerys came up beside him in full royal presence calmly looking forward and up at the woman who looked down at her from atop her horse with her staff blazing bright blue in her hands.

The woman’s lips moved and the blue wall simply disappeared.

A loud silence filled the air.  Eddard had not fully realized how much noise the blue wall had been emitting.

Eddard stepped back and bent the knee facing his Queen.  He wanted it made clear that Daenerys Targaryen was the leader of Westeros.  He was not sure what the mores of these various people were.  But the fact that women predominated spoke volumes without a word being said.  It was clear that women were leading this strange party.

The woman on the horse slide off.  It was then that Eddard saw that the horse had no saddle. He looked at the other mounted horses.  None of them had saddles, bridles or reins.  The riders were all bare of feet except for the woman with the staff and she only wore simple sandals.  The women Giants wore war sandals.  The two Giant men had on sailor deck shoes. 

Eddard returned his gaze to the persons riding these powerful horses.  How could they control their horses?  Eddard started when he sensed the horse of the woman with the staff was looking directly at him.  The horse he swore was laughing at him as it neigh loudly and shook its head.

A woman on the left spoke pushing her horse forward.  “You do the Ranyhyn disservice” she barked “no Ranyhyn would ever let their rider fall off.  You insult them!”  There was outright anger in the woman’s voice.  In fact her body was shaking with suppressed anger.

Eddard cocked an eyebrow at the woman.  Her anger was totally uncalled for.  He was nonplussed by such a hostile reaction when no offense was given.  The woman with the staff held up her hand in the direction of the dark brown skinned woman.  The woman seemed to control her ire with a visible effort.

His Queen spoke up “We are strangers.  Please forgive our strange and seeming rudeness.  I assure you no insult is meant.  Teach us how to honor you” Daenerys spoke in a calm clear voice.

This was why Daenerys was meant to rule and not he.  He was not a diplomat who knew how to handle such awkward moments.  His Queen was able to handle this situations with easy aplomb.

One of the Giant stepped forward.  He looked up and he could not believe his eyes.  The woman was at least thirteen feet tall and he saw that she was not the tallest by far.  She came forward and her eyes were alive with mirth.   These were definitely not the giants of the far North covered in fur and club like limbs.  They were totally human but were twice the size of a normal sized man and then some.  Their visages were beautiful to behold.  The tall Giant woman’s face was filled with a gentle smile.

“I am Braveheart Tillerkeel.  I am first of this quest.  First, I must apologize for Shapa of the Ramen.  They are tenders to the great horses of the plains of Ra.  She is a Manethrall and is fiercely protective of the Ranyhyn she serves.  They are the sky and earth given flesh.  They are as intelligent as any of us and braver.  They have always carried the Land’s defenders into combat for millennium for those that they have deemed worthy.  To ride a Ranyhyn is the greatest honor that can bestowed in the Land.”

“We have journeyed across the world to join you.  I and my people represent our races.  We come from the south of our world.  We have crossed the Soulbiter and Soulcrusher to reach this far distant land.  We are anxious to serve the need of the world.”  The Giant looked at Eddard.

Then her gaze shifted to Daenerys Targaryen and to the woman at her shoulder Arya Stark.  The Giant made a deep bow to the pale Targaryen.  “We have journeyed far to meet the Dragonthane.  We assume you must be the woman prophesized of.  You are white of hair and ride strange beasts called dragons.  You will fight Ice and Death.  We are here to support you.”

The Giant and the Queen looked at each other.

“Would you tell us your name?” the Giant inquired softly with a smile still on her face.  Eddard felt that laugher and gaiety came easily to these tall folk.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen.  I do not believe in prophecies.”

“As it was prophesized.”

The Warden of the North was impressed.  The jib subtle and given in a good natured tone.  Eddard smiled inside seeing the Queen start and then seethe.  Her hatred of prophecies was well know.

“You will defeat the Ice King in this land.  Then you will journey to the East and in the ruined land of volcanos and shattered cities you will then restore magic.  You will enable the restoration of the Earthroot and renewal of the Blood of the Earth.  You will take the Scribe to the One Tree and she will somehow take from that hoary tree a limb and fashion a new staff of law.  Then you will return and fight the Demon Stone and the Raver who holds it.”

The words was spoken matter-of-factly. 

“I know nothing of this.”

“You will in time.  But first we must meet this Ice Death at the blue line in the sky.”

Eddard now spoke up.  “What you call the ‘blue line in the sky’ we call the Wall.  It is a solid wall of Ice three hundred miles long and up to seven hundred feet in height.  It is to protect us against the foe that is named the Ice King by us.  He is an elemental being of ice and cold.

The woman with the blue staff spoke up.  “He has a Croyel with him.  It is that vile pestilence that called to us to come to your aid.  This was added to by the prophecies concerning this time.  One of these Croyels was once paired with an Arghuleh in our Land to the far North of our Land.  It too tried to build a kingdom of ice that would have consumed the Land.  Hamoko sacrificed his life defeating and killing the Arghuleh and its loathsome host.  The Croyels are a vile and noisome race.  They are evil personified.

Braveheart spoke up again.  “We are representatives of the forces that serve and protect the Land.  We have journeyed from the south of the world to come to the northern hemisphere to do battle against this bane of the Earth and its Croyel ally.  If it is not contained and defeated her we fear it will try and consume the Earth.  This Ice King must be met and defeated.”

“I speak for the Giants.  Though the Giants home is far away we have always served the Land and now the Earth in its time of need.  As Thomas Covenant and Linde Avery journeyed across worlds and time to save the world we have journeyed across the Soulbiter and Soulcrusher to come and lend our aid.  We have been told by the old seers to align with the pale haired woman who rides beast that fly the air.  You are that woman Daenerys Targaryen.  We have come with allies who also align with you.  We are mighty.  They also are mighty.”

The giant looked at a woman maybe an inch taller than Daenerys.  She had jet black hair that was cut in bangs and parted over her ears covering half the length of the woman’s ears.  Hair down to her neck in the back.  The other women of this race wore their hair similarly.  The men of this race had very short haircuts.  All this Eddard took in as he stood looking on passively.  He was betraying no emotions himself.  His instincts told him to trust these strange denizens from a faraway land but his caution still held him in check.

Eddard’s eyes took in the medium brown color of these peoples skin.  These people in some respects seemed like they were from the land of Dorne but their almond eyes and facial features were not of Westeros.  Eddard had met a few people of the far away land of Yi Ti and Leng.  These people generally looked like them but the plains of their faces did match those people. 

These people were not of Westeros or Essos.

Eddard could sense strength in the woman but she and the men with her did not have the build to be warriors that could fight anyone with a weapon.  They had nothing on but tunics belted at the waist.  He could barely see a strap lashed over the woman’s chest to compress her breast to keep them in place in combat.  He subtly cocked his head to observe their feet.  They wore nothing on their feet.  They had no weapons on their persons that he could see.

Eddard wondered on these supposed warriors.  They would not last long against any armed opponent. 

The Giant, Braveheart Tillerkeel, motioned with her hand for the small brown woman to come forward.  The woman brought her Ranyhyn forward.  The woman had no emotion on her face.  She stared flatly at Eddard.  The Giant bowed deeply to the woman with a large smile on her face.  The Giant found humor in introducing with a flourish this taciturn woman.  “This is Brail of the Haruchai. She is First Mark.  She commands the Haurchai and is Bloodguard to Lord Lustera.  Do not underestimate the Haruchai.  Their strength rivals our own strength.”

Eddard wondered why the Giant was exaggerating these peoples strength.  They were small of stature compared to Eddard and he was no giant like Stannis. 

“You have met Manethrall Shapa and her Ranyhyn Fohn whom you accidently slighted.”  The giant chuckled.  The named woman looked at Eddard with a flat face too.  Her body was rigid though.  Eddard knew the woman still harbored ill will for Eddard’s unintended slight of the Ranyhyn.  

Braveheart Tillerkeel looked back at Winterfell.  “We would journey to the owner of the castle before us.  The Giants respect the crafting of all rock and we see greatness in those blocks and mighty walls.  There we can make proper greeting of all our members and come to know you.”

Eddard could not help but feel his chest swell with pride.

Eddard told the Giant “That is Winterfell.  This is my home.  We Starks have lived in this castle for almost eight thousand years.  I am Eddard Stark and the Warden of the North.  I am vassal to Daenerys Targaryen.  She is the Breaker of Chains.  ”

The Giant looked perplexed.  “Do chains have great magic here?”

“No it represents that that she freed the slaves of Slavers Bay and in the Free cities.”

“What is this slavery?” Lustra asked.  She clearly was confused by the word.  “I have never heard the word before.”

“It is when men force other men to serve as chattel and all freedom it taken from them.”

Lustra looked at her companions who looked perplexed back at her.

“How is this possible?  Wars are fought we understand but why does was one man take another man’s freedom after the war is over.  The conflict is settled one way or the other.  How do you allow such a heinous act to occur?”

It took Eddard five minutes to fully get the concept across. The queen watched this with silence.  She never talked of her defeat of slavery.

The Giants seemed almost stunned.  Braveheart asked “How long was this allowed?”

“Five thousand years.”

The giants started shouting and some pulled their swords out of scarabs on hips and backs all faces drained of laughter and now filled with fury.

The Manethrall ripped a length of rope out of her hair and gripped the length of rope in both hands.  Her teeth bared in rage at this concept.

Eddard was both surprised that the mere concept of slavery could be so strange to these travelers from the South of the world.  Almost as surprising was their visceral reaction to their new found knowledge of slavery.

The Haurchai First Mark on her Ranyhyn stepped her horse forward.  She asked impassively.  “How was this allowed to stand?”

“None desired to end it until my Queen put an end to it.  What stood for five thousand years is no more because of her.”

The Haruchai tilted her head.  She then dismounted and came to stand before the queen.  She walked with a martial prowess Eddard observed.  Another Haruchai came forward and jumped off his Ranyhyn.  He stood beside Brail.

Brail acknowledge the other Haruchai with the slightest inflection of her head.  They looked at each other.  Eddard could have sworn they were somehow communicating without words.  As one they turned back to Daenerys. In unison they came to stand before the Queen with rigid backs and flexed knees.  They looked ready to meet any challenge that their strength could match.  Brail turned to face the Queen.  Her visage was flat and expressed no emotion. 

“You have ended a great evil that others allowed to stand for five thousand years.  This act must be answered” Brail spoke in a flat voice that showed no emotion.  Her tonal lilt suppressing her words.

“This is Bannor.  He will be your Bloodguard as long as we are in this land of Westeros.”

“I do not need his service”

“Never the less you have it.”  The man came before Daenerys.  He looked at her impassively.  He stood five foot six inches tall.  His dark almond eyes regarded the Queen flatly.  His bare feet did not seem to feel the cold Earth he was standing on.  His body was toned and fit.  He then bowed the smallest fraction toward Daenerys Targaryen.

He slammed his fist into his chest. Eddard was shocked at the force of the balled hand striking flesh.  It sounded like his fist could crush granite to Eddard.  Eddard began to wonder of his first impression of these brown skinned flat mien people.  The man spoke with a flat voice that yet had a strange lilt to it like the woman.  “Fist and Faith.  There is only victory or death.”  His speech and manner impassive.  The repressed lilt of the man’s speech made Eddard think that the Haruchai found Westerosi a difficult speech to utter for these strange warriors. 

“I refuse this service” was Daenerys prompt reply.  Her tone broke no argument.

The two Haruchai cocked their heads toward each other fractionally.  Eddard was somehow sure they were communicating somehow without words.  Eddard noticed the ‘Lord’ looked alarm and now urged her Ranyhyn forward.

The two Haruchai turned and gave Daenerys their full attention again.

Brail spoke “You are the Dragonthane.  You have broken the horror that is this ‘slavery’.  You are the locus of much that is and will come.  We offer our service.  Bannor will be your Bloodguard.  We find this necessary as our ancestors found it necessary with High Lord Kevin of the High Council.”

“I do not need it” was the Queen’s short answer.

Bannor regarded Daenerys closely.  Eddard saw that the rest of the Haruchai had slowly brought their Ranyhyn forward silently.  Bannor looked fractionally at Brail.  She nodded.  “Need has nothing to do with our offer.  We will serve.  I am now your Bloodguard.  I will protect you to my last breath if necessary.  Service is necessary.  High Lord Kevin attempted to resist our offer of service.”

Eddard saw the Lord, Lustra, start and he now saw fear for some reason on her face.  She stared at Brail and Bannor gnawing her lip.  The Lord was no longer taciturn in her agitation.

“I still must refuse your offer.  I am touched but I will not accept this service” Daenerys spoke calmly.  Arya touched her shoulder to give Daenerys her support.

Eddard saw that the Lord was becoming greatly upset now.  She started to speak but hesitated.  Lustra was truly fearful now for some reason Eddard could not understand. 

The two Haruchai again seemed to communicate somehow between themselves.  The other Haruchai had now dismounted their horses and formed behind their two comrades.  It was obvious to Eddard the Haruchai were showing solidarity for and with Brail and Bannor.  The Haruchai stood impassively but Eddard felt great tension in the air.

“Would you require us to speak the words of the Vow to show our intent?  Must we invoke the Earthpower to prove our worth?” Bannor asked the Queen.

It was clear that Daenerys did not understand what the Haruchai were implying.  He himself did not understand.  What was this “vow”?  Eddard could see Daenerys trying to understand what the Haruchai were implying.

“So be it then” Brail said flatly.  Eddard watched as the Haruchai formed up behind Brail and Bannor.  The Haruchai began to speak in unison in a loud voice.  They spoke in a language never before heard in the land of Westeros.

“Auri kakneena na leslra lo—“ The air had begun shimmer and the ground to ripple underneath the feet of the Haruchai.  “Urakane foralum zatum na kelialum—“ Eddard felt great power in the air. 

Then the Lord screamed “NOOOOO!”

She rushed her Ranyhyn up to the Queen and dismounted in a smooth motion and came up before Daenerys.  Her face filled with a panic that was sharp and intense.  “Please Daenerys Targaryen accept their service.  Do not require them to speak the Vow. The price is too horrible to contemplate. The sacrifice is too great! I beg you!”  The Lord looked wildly between the Queen and Brail.

The Haruchai had stopped whatever they had begun.  The ground beneath the Haruchai had begun to ripple and blue light glowed up from the Earth.  The First Mark looked at Daenerys with absolutely no emotion on her face.  Whatever had the Lord so upset did not seem to bother the Haruchai.

“I do not understand” Daenerys breathed out.

“If you force the Haruchai to prove their worth they will speak the Vow yet again as they did for High Lord Kevin.  They will seal their lives to death.  They will no longer age.  Even here the Earthpower will answer their call and need.  They will forgo love and life to serve you and your decedents to the end of time.  Do not force them to do this!  Their service knows no limits.  Great harm will come of this!” the Lord nearly screamed.  “Do not force them!” she pleaded.

Eddard saw the Queen rebound.  She looked at Bannor.  He stared flatly back at Daenerys.  Eddard watched the Queen process all she had just heard.  She bowed her head.  “May I prove worthy of your service.”

“You have freed slaves.  I will protect you from all harm to the limit of my strength” Bannor spoke without inflection.   Brail nodded her ascent.  The power that had been imminent in the Earth slowly faded away.

“It is good” Brail intoned.

Eddard wondered.  One would never know the Haruchai had been about to sacrifice their lives for Daenerys to prove their worth.  What kind of people are these Haruchai he mused.   _They show no passion and yet their souls are filled with it_.

Brail spoke again.  “To her mate we offer Jeertel as Bloodguard” a woman came forward from the group behind Brail.  She repeated the same vow to Arya as Banner had to Daenerys.  Arya blushed at the proclamation.

The Ranyhyn began to trumpet and rise up on their hind legs and paw the air.  They too seemed to be giving promises of service.

Eddard had to smile.  Daenerys beamed at the simple pronouncement made by these strangers while his daughter seemed stunned to hear her love so easily observed.  Dany hugged Arya to her and kissed her temple.  Arya nearly stumbled.

Yes Eddard thought to himself.  I think I will be winning that bet.  He would use the Gold Dragons for the wedding.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had come out of the cellar complex below the Great Keep.  She walked around looking at the massive stone blocks that made the castle.  She was a little enthralled with the almost black stone that Winterfell was made of.  It was amazing how the color of stone lent so much to the personality of a building.  She ran her fingers along the seams of the stone.  She almost felt she could hear the stone whispering to her.  The pale Queen bent here head to the stone.  She heard nothing.  It was there.  Ancient power and magic just out of reach of her senses. 

The stones seemed to have a mindset.  The stones were not angry.  What was the word Daenerys tried to find?  Then it came to her:  Brooding.  The Red Keep with its red stone seemed almost gay compared to these dark brooding stones.

It was not a depressing atmosphere but one of a brooding contemplation of the past.  The castle of the Red Keep and the very city of King’s Landing was less than four hundred years old.  That City was merely an infant’s first awareness compared to the history of this eight thousand year old castle.  True little stood from the original castle but his spot had seen so much history.  To think this existed before there was a wall made Daenerys head spin.  She paused when she realized that his castle was older than the civilization that had given her birth.

Such age was almost impossible to grasp.  She walked on down the hall hearing the murmuring always just beyond her conscious grasp.   _Did others hear it_?

This very keep was over five thousand years old.  It was still as strong and vital as it was when it was first erected.  She reached out and touched the stone and listened.  She sighed.  She had hoped to feel and hear the history these stones had seen.  The stones refused to tell her their secrets.  They wished to hold onto them.  She felt Jhogo and Rakharo on her shoulders.  They too looked around reverently at the stones of this castle.

Her Bloodriders were bred for the open sky and endless grass seas felt the history of this place.  It would be here long after all them had turned to dust back in the embrace of the Earth.  She heard their bells tinkle as their heads moved looking at the ancient stones.

They walked down several more corridors.  They entered the Keep proper.  Now they started to find adornments on the walls.  The Queen and her Dothraki gazed up at the tapestries on the wall.  The cloth providing warmth to the cold stone and give the residents color to look upon.  She saw several suits of armors on stands.  She walked up to them and looked for weak points to attack.  The warrior in her always looked for weakness.  She chuckled.  Once a warrior always a warrior.

She stopped at a tapestry.  Her ridders did not know the significance of the scene that had been stitched into the fabric.  It was a large tapestry that was on dark fabric.  She walked up closer to the tapestry.  It was well crafted with tight needle work.  The colors were still vibrant depicting the scene the artisans had crafted.

The scene was on the side of the sea with the viewpoint out to sea.  The tide was low with tide pools all round.  The sun was still low in the sky and the sunlight shining brightly off the waves crashing to shore and the sea mist rising up from the impacting waves.  The water slicked rocks glinting brightly. 

A tall man with white hair and a tiara on his head looked down at a man kneeling before him.  The man standing had armor that was silver and black.  He had on a cloak synched on his shoulders that went down to his heels.  His sword sheathed at his waist.  The cape blowing in the wind.

The man kneeling had his head bowed down in submission.  His wolf cape draped on his shoulders and running down his back.  His attire dark grey and black.  His armor with plate on legs, arms and upper chest with chain mail underneath.  On the right behind the standing man who looked down calmly at the kneeling man where men on horses.  They were mounted facing with red standards that rippled in the morning wind.

A dragon with black body and red wings the sun shining through his thin wings flew proudly beneath the bright sun.  Low cloud banks were on the horizon and haze inland with rising hills behind the mounted horse.  Low mountains jutted out in the horizon.  A man dressed in North leather and fur stood with a lance.  The kneeling man’s personal guard.

Daenerys stepped back several steps.  The artisans had created a masterpiece of balance. The scene centered perfectly with the contrast of light and dark.  The tapestry had a romantic feel to it.  The scene was almost too perfect in its balance and symmetry. 

Had it been that way she wondered.  Did the tapestry reflect the reality that was?  Had the submission of Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, really been like this?  It was the sun she determined.  The way it glinted off the pounding ocean and water slicked rock.  Those elements made the scene look like manifest destiny.  That Aegon Targaryen had been meant to take this man’s sword.

Daenerys wondered about what she saw.  This was a scene of subjugation and yet the Starks had commissioned the creation of an act that she heard snickers of in King’s Landing.  The Starks had knelt when all of the other Great Houses had resisted.  The other Great Houses said the House of Stark was a house of cowards.  What had their bravery achieved?  Daenerys knew.

The Houses of the South had been burned Daenerys thought for their supposed bravery.  Or had it been stupidity.

True, Dorne was never conquered and took their “pound of flesh” but they had suffered grievously for it.  Daenerys did not feel like snickering looking at the tapestry.  She saw a profound wisdom sadly lacking in her house or the Houses below the North.  Only the House of Stark tried to avoid battles and wars that others rushed into.  They were not always successful but they seemed to avoid most of the petty squabbles that plagued Westeros.  Daenerys with her conquest of Essos had learned it was not a malady unique to her homeland.

She had come to admire this restraint.  House Stark was satisfied with its lot in life.  They were warden of the North and that seemed to be enough for them.  Only once had they involved themselves in matters of House Targaryen politics. 

She remembered her history of the civil war during the time of Queen Rhaenyra when Prince Jacaerys Velaryon flew to the North to gain House Stark for the cause of his mother the Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen. 

Daenerys grimaced that of course part of the alliance had called for a royal princess to marry into the family of Lord Cregan Stark.  Why are women always battered off a chattel damnit?!  Lord Cregan himself led a host to King's Landing near the end of the war, but they arrived after the death of King Aegon II Targaryen.

Her mind wondered.  She remembered her Maester bring up the question that some Maesters spent much time working on. Which came first: The chicken or the egg. 

How had House Stark evolved so differently?  Was it the world they lived in and it fashioned them or had it been the Starks who came to be and then molded the world around them to be a reflection of their temperament and sense of self.  This primitive land seem to engender a purity of spirit that was lacking in the South of Westeros.  She wondered if the harsh life in this cold clime made the people living in it find something rare and precious within themselves.

Daenerys had definitely seen a difference between “South” and “North”.  The people of the North were more taciturn and reserved.  She snorted.  Probably all do to statistics.  There was a hell of a lot more people in the South and much more chance of associations to be formed and with people being people, well, as the great Maesters taught “shit happens”.

Eddard did seem different though.  He had a calmness and sense of being centered about him.  She knew instinctively that she could trust her life and her kingdom into his care and not worry.  To be truthful she had come to feel the same with House of Dorne, and Baratheon.  She could trust Highgarden as long as they clearly knew she was in control.  They were honorable but opportunistic.

She could live with that.  She would never give them a reason to doubt her rule or the surety of it.  There was one House she could never trust with its current ruler.  She knew she could never trust House Lannister.  Its currently leader precluded that.  Tywin was too crafty and conniving.  His actions during Robert’s Rebellion told her all she needed to know.  If he had performed his duties as she should have history would be so different.

She would not be here looking at this tapestry for one thing.  She snorted again.  Maybe things turned out the way they were supposed to.  House Greatjoy was a problem until itself.  One she would have to deal with.  She had to worry about Essos and the Dothraki too.  She still had a few Khalasars to bring to heel and with the City States she knew that believers of the old ways still thrived in the shadows.  They in time would cause her problems.

Her mind returned to problems closer to home.  She wondered if Lancel or Kevin would be more tractable if Tywin was no longer among the living.  She toyed with the idea of hiring the faceless men again.  Like before it must appear a natural death or accident.  She immediately discarded that idea.  The price for her one use of that order was proving to be too high. 

Also she found that solution untasteful.  It left a bitter taste in her mouth.  She wanted to beat her foes herself.  She wanted her fights to be in the open.  She had come to hate court intrigue.  Fights on the field of battle carried their own honor.

She would work this problem when things had settled after this war with the Ice Wright King.  She needed Tyrion as her Hand.  Unfortunately, he had no desire to be the Warden of the West.  Cersei and Jamie had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with their ancestral seat of power. 

Daenerys sighed.  The siblings at one time were totally unworthy of such power and now that both were absolutely worthy of such power and responsibility they both shunned it.  They were perfect for the high chair of their House.  She smiled.  They were happy and in love.  She would not gainsay them that.

Still, maybe she could persuade one or the other to take the yoke of leadership.  Only time would tell.  They both had highly capable wives to support and guide them.

Daenerys looked again at the humility of Eddard’s ancestor.  The same humility she had seen in Eddard.  She needed him in King’s Landing but sadly rejected that idea.  That court was full of hyenas in human form.  Hyenas would at least attack honorably if in great numbers.  Their human brethren hid in the shadows and only attacked you in the back.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if House Lannister was more hyena at heart than the noble lion on their banners.

She had cleaned out the human hyenas though by using the Master of them all Varys.  Slowly they had weeded out the unsavory souls from her court.  With Olenna working with him she was safe on that front.  They would ferret out any further rats and she would exterminate as necessary. 

She had decided the North was the largest territory in Westeros and wanted to know that she could always depend on that land as being safe.    

She thought again of what Eddard had said yesterday.  It made her smile at what Eddard had whispered into her yesterday.  She shivered.  She had his blessing to wed his daughter!  Her mind shouted to her.  She had waited long enough.  She would take Arya to her bed and make her hers.  She felt her nipples throb and pussy aching with long suppressed desire.  She longed to bury her face in her sweet love’s wet cunt and suck her off to screaming orgasms.

The pale Queen licked her lips tasting in her mind already the sweet cum that she would be swallowing when she sucked her sweet wolf off.  Repeatedly!   Her mouth watered thinking of swallowing the plum nipples of her sweet Arya.  She would suck them down her throat as her fingers ram fucked the sloshing tight greasy cunt of her lover.  The Queen would revel in feeling Arya’s cunt spasming and locking down on her plunging fingers in and out the pussy she would fuck to such sweet orgasms.  Daenerys shivered thinking such sweet thoughts.

It was high time she take her woman!  She had wasted too much time already.  Everything had been so crazy the last few days.  She had thought to invite Arya to her chambers last night but meetings and Arya wanting to spend time with her recovering mother had nixed that.  She was happy that that Arya wanted to spend time with a mother who had not been the most supportive of Arya and her desires.  Her Arya had such a big heart! 

Daenerys had gotten up at her usual time but she was informed by a chamber maid that Arya was still sleeping from being up late.  She wanted to see her sweet love’s face but she let her thoughts wander.  Maybe it was a good thing.  If the Queen had her way, Arya would need all her strength and rest for what the Valyrian had planned for her woman.

Daenerys chuckled.  Yesterday had been a long one.   She wanted Arya fully rested for when she took her.  It was time for the … for the what … she thought and then she knew.   _It was time for the dragon to lie with the wolf_.

She started to image Arya naked as she had viewed her in her surreptitiously hidden mirror.  It was time to see her delicious Arya’s naked body without the imaged reversed in the mirror.  She longed to see her Arya aroused body before her.  To See Arya’s eyes filled with the same hunger for her body that she felt for Arya’s beautiful perfect warrior toned body.  Daenerys Targaryen needed so see raw naked fuck hunger in Arya’s eyes.  Fuck hunger for herself.  She needed that passion from Arya. She absolutely needed Arya’s love.

She had just decide to stalk her wolf down and take her when she felt Drogon suddenly come wide awake sensing danger.  Daenerys focused on her son’s distress.  Now Viserion and Rhaegal had come awake.  The Great Keep began to tremble with the loud bugles that Drogon roared from the tower he had rested on.  The screams of rage deafening even through many levels of the keep.  Now his brothers’ roars came echoing into the Great Keep.

The dragons sensed something that should not be there.  They were unsure of the direction.  They were unsure what to do.  The danger was still some ways off.  Daenerys felt their minds questioning her for guidance.

The only problem at the moment was the fact that Daenerys only had one thought in her mind.  Arya!  If the enemy had somehow penetrated all the way to Winterfell unseen and not attacked she needed to reach Arya now.  She had left her weapons in her quarters not wanting to wear her weapons in a bastion of safety.  

Her dragons receiving no guidance from their Queen but her general sense of agitation had had risen up from their nests and roared their distress.  They sensed danger only.  They were not sure at first where the danger came from but their senses as they fully woke up sensed the danger was to the east. 

Daenerys could feel her dragons coiling up with tense energy.  She felt in her mind them fanning their wings in agitation.  Drogon’s mighty bass drum bugles vibrated through the pale Valyrian’s body.  Now all three dragon’s bugles echoed through the stone of the Great Keep.  The sounds of three dragons bugling at full volume made it hard to think!

She started to run down the hall and skidded to a stop in her soft sole leather booties.  Where the fuck  _is_  Arya!  Daenerys thought urgently.

Then she felt her dragons launched themselves into the air.  They would defend their mother as they went to confront the danger.  They could feel her need to find her mate and they approved.

She looked back at her Bloodriders three paces behind her.  “Jhogo, Rakharo—where is  _my_  Arya!  I need my  _wife_!”  Daenerys realized what she had just said out loud.   _She would not take it back_!  Arya was her wife as far as she was concerned.  It was time to take what was hers.  Well, after taking care of whatever the hell had just cropped up.  Damnit!   _The timing sucked_!

They looked at her with big eyes.  They had no answer.  For the next few minutes were a whirlwind of running in fits and starts down halls.  The three running up and down stairs.  Daenerys had not begun to remember the layout of his ancient venerable castle.  Her voice carrying down the halls “ARYA! ARYA!”

For the next several minutes Daenerys became more and more desperate looking for her Arya.  She had seen a murmur play in Pentos when she cowed them and took their allegiance.  The theater had been beautiful and had a large stage.  It had allowed for a set to be constructed that was three stories tall.  It had stairways between the floors. 

In the second act it had the main characters running up and down the stage halls and stairs running in and out doors.  They must have had corridors connecting all the doors behind the set since the actors would go in a door on the third floor and appear on the first floor only ten seconds later.  Around and around the characters had run in a riot of confusion.

It had been funny then.  Now it was not so funny she thought grimily as she ran grimly going up yet another set of stairs calling for her sweet Arya!  Where was her woman!  She needed her!

Dany would stop at intersections looking in all directions. She did not where the fuck Arya was!  Her eyes darted down each hallway desperate to see her sweet wolf.  She gnawed her lip.  She again exploded into motion.  You would never confuse her running for a damsel who flailed her pale, gangly limbs stuck in a changing amore.  She was a warrior and ran with the grace of shadowcat pursing its prey.

She had heard her dragons take flight as she ran here and there.  She had gone back down two floors yelling for Arya.  She was running fast when she skidded along the floor when she heard her heart’s desire.   “DAANNYYYYY!” she heard Arya yell.

She yelled back and they collided hard rounding a corner into each other.  Their hard warrior bodies rebounded off each other.  The breath whooshed out of lungs.  Both women tumbled back from the collision and fell back onto their asses on the castle floor.  The hard stone bruising their asses.  The pain unfelt with elation running through their bodies seeing each other.  They smiled great big seeing each other for the first time this day.  In a welter of confusion they helped each other up.  Arya gripped Daenerys’ hand and she took off for a door leading to the inner court. 

Daenerys could not help but smile.  Her sweet wolf knew what her dragon needed.  She wanted a good morning kiss but the situation would have to make that wait!  They burst outside into the cold invigorating sunlight.  They looked around.  Dany felt her dragon coming back for her.  Daenerys pointed to the east curtain wall telling Arya that Drogon was coming for them.  She loved the feral smile she saw on Arya’s face.  No fear in her face.  She was ready to meet any challenge at Dany’s side. Arya was indeed the perfect woman to be her mate Daenerys thought as her heart beat rapidly both in love and in the anxiousness of this moment.

The mighty black steed flew fast over the curtain wall.  Drogon came down to alight just in front of them.  She and Arya quickly scrambled up onto his back.  The two women gripped the black scales and stuck their feet between scales further down his back.  Arya was now used to riding on Drogon.  She hunched her body down as did Daenerys.  The mighty dragon coiled down and dug his claws into the Earth.  Then with a mighty push off from his powerful legs Drogon threw himself in the air.  The force of his body surging up exhilarating. 

In moments they were up and over the castle wall.  Drogon beat his wings to climb up several hundred feet and then leaned over to gain speed gliding down to the force of men and women that had seemed to appear from nowhere. 

Daenerys had not looked through her dragon’s eyes with her focus on finding Arya.  That need had been paramount.  She needed her Queen by her side.  Then she been focused on running fast through the Great Keep and then the fast run out into the courtyard.  Now she saw that had made her dragons so agitated.  Below her and Arya was a wall of blue force.  It was obviously magical in construction.  The wall was thinly opaque and they could see the forces protected behind it.

She saw Shaggydog and Greywind throw themselves at the blue wall.  The wall surged into brilliance at the impact point.  Blue flashes of light gripped the Direwolves and threw the massive beasts back.  Daenerys saw the beasts flips through the air and roll with the impact of their landing.  At that moment Viserion came plummeting down and his feet struck the blue sphere.  A hundred feet away Rhaegal’s body slammed into the blue wall with his hind legs.  The impact frightful.  They were trying to overwhelm the wall of blue with brute strength.

The sphere sagged slightly but held strong.  Then the dragons were flung backwards.  Their bodies tumbling through the air.  The dragons twisted their bodies to right themselves to fly away for another pass at the wall. 

Daenerys could see a woman beneath the sphere gripping a staff that blazed.  The Queen saw blue strobes of light that lightening up out of her staff and into the blue wall.  She was giving the wall strength.  Her dragons came in for another attack on the blue wall.  They were filled with rage at their lack of success of penetrating the wall.   

They all struck the blue wall of light that rose several thousand feet up into the air and arched over the force that had appeared.  Daenerys watched as blue light rode up over her dragon’s bodies as their talons and now striking teeth tried to work through the blue wall.  Suddenly, the dragons were hurled back and up with a surge of blue power.  Their bodies tumbling in the air before they righted themselves and flew up to gain attitude for another attack.

As her dragons had attacked the wall the Direwolves had thrown themselves repeatedly at the blue wall with equal lack of success. 

Daenerys had noted one thing.  All the attacks on the wall by her dragons and the Direwolves of the Starks were repulsed without harm to the attacking animals.  The force with which the dragons and Direwolves were thrown back could have easily harmed the beasts.  Especially the much smaller Direwolves.  The repulsion of the animals was only enough to prevent their success in breeching the blue wall.

“ **Zaldrīzes!  Ōño jorepi, se morghūltas lī qēlītsos sikagon!”** Viserion and Rhaegal flew higher as Drogon circled lower over the blue magical wall to let his master see up close the forces below.  Daenerys relaxed.  She knew that Eddard would soon make his appearance.  This was not an attack.  It was his home and she wanted him to have first contact with what she sure were unlooked for allies. 

She circled as her dragons looked down balefully.  Having their will thwarted had put them in a foul mood.

She finally spied Eddard riding up.  It had not been long but she was full of nervous energy at these strange visitors.  She had Drogon fly down and she got off with her wolf.  She relished gripping Arya’s waist to help her down and the way Arya flushed her body into hers as she got her balance.  The little minx pressed her body hotly into Daenerys.  The Queen wanted to moan at the delicious body contact.  Arya was signaling her desires.  Desires mirrored in the Queen’s body.

Soon Arya.  Very soon I will take you as my woman, my mate, my wife.  I will claim you soon.  So soon the Queen thought.  She would bed her sweet Arya and show her the pleasures of the flesh.  Daenerys shook her head to clear such thoughts.  She had this immediate situation to manager.

Daenerys let Eddard make the introductions and was again reminded of the humility of the Starks with how quickly Eddard made it completely clear Daenerys was the ruler of Westeros.  He showed no hesitation in bowing before her to show his obeisance to her. 

With their conversation it became clear to the Queen that these people knew of her.  Sigh.  Of course more damned prophecies!  She was a “dragonthane”.   _What in the hell is a thane_?

She had been offered personal service by these Haruchai.  She had tried to deny that service. That denial had been rejected.  Evidently, her refusal of their service touched some deep cord it these women and men.  The chord once plucked and the note sounded could not be taken back.  She had her Bloodriders and anyways she could protect herself. 

First Daenerys had been taken aback when the these Haruchai started to speak in their native language and the very Earth began to ripple and glow blue as if answering some summoning.  The Queen had been more shocked by Lustra’s outburst and the emotional words.  What kind of vow were they speaking of and what could be so bad about simple spoken words.  The Lord hand nearly become hysterical.  She had sensed the situation required her to accept the offer and she had.

The power she had seen and felt manifesting itself beneath the Haruchai as they spoke in their own language had been shocking to feel in the marrow of her bones.  She sensed something mighty was being invoked.  The Lord losing it had convinced Daenerys to accept the offer of service. 

She knew something horrible had barely been avoided.   _Service without end_?   _No death_?   _No love_?  What kind of people would make such a vow of commitment? 

She was not looking forward to her Bloodriders reaction.  It would not be good.  Her consternation was eased when the offer of a Bloodguard was offered to her “mate”.  The feeling she felt surging through her body was thrilling.  Gods even these strangers saw it.  Her desire to move on her desire for Arya only grew.  Arya’s shaken reaction and leaning into her made Daenerys body feel on fire. 

The calling of Arya as her mate and Arya’s reaction fired up the Queen’s desires.  She gripped Arya gently and spun the teenager into her body and snaked her arms around the beautiful girl’s waist.  She looked deep into Ayra’s steel blue eyes with her lilac irises burning with desire.  She started to lower her head and smiled hearing Arya whimper.

Their lips met and melded.  They kissed sweetly with lips gliding and then the Queen sucked on Arya’s lower lip.  Arya gasped and opened her mouth wide in offering.  The Valyrian did not hesitate.  She speared her tongue in deep into Arya’s mouth.  Her tongue finding Arya’s where they twined and flipped around in Arya’s mouth.  Arya’s hands rose up to grip the Queen’s hips tightly.  Both women moaned gutturally as their tongues wetly wrestled in wet slippery love.

Their sounds of snogging was wet and sweet.  Daenerys broke the kiss.  Both women breathing heavy.  The Queen was on fire for her young wolf.  Kissing Arya for the first time in public felt exhilarating.  She looked over to Arya’s father.  She had to see his reaction to this obvious lesbian desires between her and his daughter.  The approval in Eddard’s eyes made her feel shaky.  He wanted this to happen!  She was getting overwhelmed with emotion.  She wanted Arya so bad!  Damnit everything seemed to be happening at once.

The woman with the light blue tunic came before her.  It was a simple garment.  She had a severe face that could be very pretty if she did not look so aggrieved.  It was clear something had robbed happiness from her life.  The Haruchai and Ramen were taciturn by nature Daenerys perceived.  Not so with this woman.  Something had taken her happiness away.  She had the quality of repressed anger and frustration about her.  She reminded Daenerys of Stannis Baratheon.  This woman did not have happiness in her life Daenerys thought.

“I am Lord Lustera on the Council of Lords at Revelstone.  I speak for the Land.  We are honored to serve the Dragonthane.”

“What is a ‘thane’?”

“It is a honorific.  Linden Avery is the Ringthane as is her husband.  They are named Giantfriend and Earthfriend.  Thrice they have redeemed the world from ruin.”

“Yes!  I know that name.  She gave me the dirk that I summoned the Ur-Viles with.”

She saw Lustera stare at her “You know of Linden Avery?  Ur-Viles?  They died out over fourty thousand years ago.  The last of that sad race become the new Forsestals.  They are no more.”

Daenerys was stunned at this news.  Then she felt a shock as her memories of the day of her death suddenly came into greater clarity.  She now remember facts of that day.  How could the people from this Land be so mistaken?  She felt Arya rubbing her back and leaning into her.  “Are alright baby?!” she asked comfortingly.  Arya’s gentle touched centered Daenerys.

The Queen then told Lustera, Arya, Eddard and the others gathered around her of her suddenly restored memories of the day of her death in the deserts of the Red Waste.  As she told them her tale many of the other denizens of the Land came closer.  The Haruchai on their Ranyhyn brought the steeds closer to hear what the Valyrian had to say.  The Queen’s Bloodriders came pelting up on horses and joined the audience.

All listened to her tale. She told all gathered of her battle in the Dothraki Sea and how the Ur-Viles came to her aid in her hour of need.  Daenerys saw how the tale captured all’s attention.  Lustera was stunned that Ur-Viles stilled lived.  She was even more stunned to hear the name of Infelice. 

“She was involved?”

“Yes.  So?”

“The Elohim never involve themselves with humans.  Only with Linden Avery have the Elohim communicated so directly.  The Elohim hold themselves above the common cares of the world.  They are an arrogant and fey race.  They are Earthpower given form and sentience.”  Daenerys watched Lustera look at Braveheart Tillerkeel.

The giant laughed gently.  “It would appear that Daenerys Targaryen is a very important person in the future of the Earth.  Infelice is insufferable and aloof and yet she came to you to give succor.  You are indeed the Dragonthane.”

The Giant and Lustera came up to Daenerys and bowed to her.  “We will give our lives if it is required to serve you Dragonthane.  You have been touched by the Elohim.  You are prophesized.  Now we know that the Elohim also see your importance.  We have chosen wisely.”

“Now we see why you are filled to almost overflowing with Earthpower.  We were told we find three such females of this land.  It makes sense that you would be one of them.  You are the wise Queen of a mighty land and you are clearly a mighty warrior in your own right.”  The giant woman then looked at Arya.  “We can see why your wife is filled with Earthpower since she is a mighty warrior too.”

The Queen looked at Arya and saw the look of awe and wonder on her face.

“We wonder who the third woman is.  Do you know Dragonthane?  We were told to look for a Dragon and a Wolf.  I see those two animals in you and your mate Daenerys.

“I fear I do not” Daenerys answered.  “Hopefully, in time she will reveal herself.”

The Giant sighed.  “A shame.  I would like to meet this third woman.  It is said she is a great Lion.”

Daenerys did not say anything but she looked over at Eddard and then Arya.  She saw it in their eyes.

Cersei Sand was the other woman.  By the gods.  Daenerys was thankful she had not killed the then arrogant and vain woman.  She would have to think on this.  She was in Dorne far away.  She could never arrive in time.  She must be part of the later labors that the Lord and Giants had mentioned.

Lustera went back to the Ur-Viles.  She told Daenerys that indeed these had to be the Ur-Viles of the Land’s past.  They had the same appearance and their fighting tactics were the Ur-Viles of the past.  The Lord told Daenerys how the Ur-Viles served Lord foul in the far distant past.  They committed many atrocities and then stunningly had reformed themselves and chose to serve light and right.  The Ur-Viles had totally redeemed themselves.  For that service Lord Foul had annihilated the race during the Sunbane.

Lustera was happy to hear that they still lived and she was not quite as sever looking.

They started to walk back to Winterfell and Banner came up beside her as they all walked back to Winterfell.  She let her dragons fly off but they choose to swoop back to Winterfell.  The Direwolves were lulling around the gathered giants smelling their sandals.  The wolves’ tails were wagging as they sniffed hard at the new scents.  The wolves were excited at all these people and scents.

Arya spied Shaggydog moving into positon.  He was looking around with a mischievous look on his face.  He was starting to lift his hind leg.

“Shaggydog!” she yelled at the Direwolf.

The large wolf suddenly looked very innocent as he walked around spying the legs he dearly wanted to mark as his territory.

Daenerys was happy to see the gathered Westerosi talking to these visitors from the “Land”.  The giants were laughing constantly making lame jokes that had Oberyn rolling his eyes and Eddard grimacing.

Bannor and Jerteel were at her and Arya’s shoulders.  They had moved in like silent ghosts.  They tread was silent.  The Bloodguard matched the stride of the women they had pledge to defend with their lives.  Dany looked over her shoulder at her Bloodriders seething on their mounts.  Her proud Bloodriders could and would not accept this usurping of their cherished roles as the Khalessi’s protectors.

She knew what was coming.  She knew the two Bloodguards had to sense the rising tension in the three riders who were wheeling their horses around in front of Daenerys and her new personal protectors.

As one they dismounted their horses.

“ **Me laz odothrae kimi mae she Rhaeshi Ajjalani avvos** ” Aggo barked. 

“ **Affa. Kisha amariki vorsqoy ha maan Khalessi. Majin anha astak yeraan asqoy** ” Rakharo added.

The Dothraki were filled with righteous fury and planned on dispatching these small framed scum.  Only they belonged at the Khalessi’s side.  They pulled their Arakh off the pummels of their saddles. They slashed the air with their weapons.  They continued to shot curses and threats at the Haruchai.

The Haruchai only added to the Dothraki’s anger by not responding in any manner to the threatening behavior of the Dothraki towards them.  The Haruchai only glanced at Daenerys Bloodguard.  They seemed to be totally relaxed but Daenerys sensed the Haruchai were ready to confront her Bloodriders.  The Valyrian did not want these Haruchai’s maimed or worse killed by her Dothraki.  The Haruchai would be easy to take down with their lack of weapons.

The two Haruchai fractionally tilted their heads towards each other.  Again Daenerys sensed they were communicating without words.

Banner moved from her shoulder and moved off into the flattened grass that had been trampled down by troops and their horses.  He turned with a flat expression to face the Bloodriders.  They had their Arakhs out and slashing the air in a very menacing fashion.  They shouted and made slashing motions at the Bloodguard with their Arakhs that whistled through the air menacingly.  As she watched Bannor did crouch down ever so slightly and moved to the balls of his feet.  Otherwise he seemed relaxed.  One would not think he was about to be in a fight where he could easily be maimed or killed.

Daenerys called out to her Bloodriders.  “Don’t hurt Bannor.  He does not know your skill and strength.”  She did not want his death on her conscious. 

She heard the Lord on her Ranyhyn snort.

Aggo shouted out in his thickly accented Westerosi “We will show this dog his place!  He will rue the day he walked by your side in our steed.”  The three Bloodriders clanged their Arakhs together sending out sparks.  Aggo then charged the Haruchai screaming at the top of his lungs his Arakh ready to slash out mayhem.

He charged Banner and was upon him in a rush.  Aggo pulled his shoulder back to deliver a blow that would be devastating to the Haruchai.  The Arakh of Aggo swung in a tight arc in a blinding flash.  Daenerys started to scream at him to stop but it was too late.

Bannor easily ducked away from the slash with a simple sidestep and slight duck of his upper torso.  The blade whistled by his face.  The Haruchai pivoted off to the right.  Aggo off balance started to turn his body to match Bannor’s movement.  Aggo was still off balance from his wild slash.  The Haruchai moved in like a panther.  Aggo tried to adjust his stance but he was to slow.  A punch was lashed out by Banner so fast Daenerys barely followed it.  The punch landed into his shoulder and Aggo was slammed off his feet.  He landed hard and rolled to his feet. 

Bannor adjusted his stance to face Aggo impassively.  His breathing was still completely calm.  His face betrayed no emotion.

Aggo grimaced in pain and rage and charged again in a bull rush.  This time he slowed at the last moment.  He gave a controlled half circle chop but the Haruchai ducked low and pivoted forward on his left foot while his right lashed out with a kick so fast again Daenerys barely followed his speed.  The Bloodrider barked in surprise but he could not avoid the Haruchai moving shockingly fast into his personal space.  Aggo was just barely beginning to react when the kick hit Aggo in the thigh.  Aggo was flung backward as if kicked by a horse as he fell to the ground.  The impact of flesh was shockingly loud.  The power of the kick obvious to Daenerys.

The Bloodguard did not attack but moved back and with knees slightly bent.  He awaited the next attack calmly.  Aggo painfully got back up to his feet.  When he got up he had an obvious limp.  He moved in a very slow controlled manner now.  He had learned a new respect for this foe.  Still, this foreigner had dared to affront the honor of the Dothraki and he had to be shown his place.  This dog’s place was not at the Khaleesi’s side.  That was reserved for her Bloodriders!

Aggo now moved in carefully and attacked in a controlled manner.  He swung vicious blows at Banner but he easily dodged the slashes.  The Haruchai using minimal motion and effort to duck and juke out of the arc of the deadly Arakh.  Aggo slashed to the right and then rotated his wrist and reversed the slash.  Banner foot came up and kicked the Arakh flush with the ball of his bare foot on the blade as it whistled though the air.  Daenerys was stunned at the perfect timing and form to hit the flat of the Arakh blade with Bannor’s foot.

The blade ripped from Aggo’s hand twisting his wrist cruelly.  Aggo was spun around by the force of the Arakh ripped from his grip.  The bladed weapon spinning off into the grass.  Bannor was on him instantly a double punch to the face and Aggo was lying on the ground unconscious.  The Haruchai then stepped back calmly.  He turned to the other two Bloodriders.  Daenerys now felt fear. 

 _Fear for her Bloodriders_.  This Haruchai she realized could kill her Bloodriders in an instant if he choose.  She started to speak to stop this but decided she needed to let this play out.  The Haruchai was showing restraint and Daenerys now knew her Bloodriders could not touch these Haruchai.

Bannor was not even breathing hard.  Rakharo and Jhogo came charging in with animal fury their Arakhs a blur in the air.  They moved to come in on Bannor from his left and right.  They hoped a pincer attack at once would quickly defeat the Haruchai.  Daenerys watched dumfounded as the Bloodguard easily blocked, dodged and parried their blows.  His speed was shocking.  His control precise.  Bannor seemed to anticipate each attack and be two steps ahead with his counterattacks.

The man seemed to use minimal effort in avoiding the swings and chops of her Dothraki.  His hands and feet would strike their weapons at the perfect angle to deflect the weapons up and away from his body.  Other times Bannor would strike the Arakh and slam the weapon into the ground throwing her Bloodriders totally off balance.

How the man did not shatter the bones in his hands and feet striking forged steel with such violence over and over perplexed Daenerys.  It should have been impossible.  Human hands and feet could not survive such repeated brutal impacts.  The sounds of flesh striking metal shocking in its loudness and intensity.

In return to the attacks of the Dothraki the Haruchai launched attacks that were impossibly effective with him only using his body as a weapon.  It seemed the Haruchai was able to launch assaults with his feet and fists from any angle that still had great power to the strikes.  The Queen’s Bloodguards were soon covered with bruises and bleeding from cuts to their faces and both had two black eyes. 

What truly frightened Daenerys was the gut understanding that Bannor was holding himself back.  Not only was he holding himself back she thought he was greatly restraining his attacks.

Banner then in two seconds disarmed and knocked out her two last Bloodguard.  He slapped Rakharo’s blade up when the Dothraki swiped at him with a sidearm swipe.  Bannor’s foot came straight up and hit Rakharo underneath his chin sending him flying back unconscious.  Jhogo used the opportunity to come in on Bannor’s side with a deadly down chop of his Arakh.  The Haruchai had sensed the attack and pivoted to the right.  Jhogo lurched forward with his mighty down chop finding only air.  Jhogo’s missing Banner threw him off balance his body jerking down with the force of his powerful down swipe of his Arakh.  Bannor chopped Jhogo on the neck and the Dothraki fell down unconscious.

From her Ranyhyn the Lord informed Daenerys “You must let your Bloodriders know that none but the Giants can fight the Haruchai one or a few to one.  Their prowess is legendary in our world.  They can actually use weapons with equal skill but choose not to.  It takes great numbers or vast strength to prevail against them.   They can be defeated and killed like any other living entity it just takes great effort and skill.”

“At the battle in the Cavewright warrens at the End of the Earth they died by the score but they killed by the hundreds and hundreds and then the thousands.  A Cavewright is the size of a Giant.”

Daenerys would make her Bloodriders understand.  My gods she thought.  What kind of allies were these …  _who cares_!   _They fight for me like the Ur-Viles before them_!

**Arya**

Arya saw her Queen and hoped to be soon lover look over at her.  They both turned to look at Jhogo’s horse that had their weapons hanging from the pommel of his small saddle.  The Bloodriders performing their duties as always bringing the weapons the two women had not had time to acquire in their rush to meet these new now allies.  They looked at each other again.  The honor of Westeros had been impugned.  They were two of the greatest swordsmen in all of Westeros and Essos.  They had to test themselves against these supreme warriors that fought with no weapons but their body.

They would challenge their Bloodguard.  As one they dismounted their horses and walked towards Jhogo’s horse and took down the scabbards and removed their swords.  Daenerys Foe Hammer instantly leaping to fiery blue life.  The blade glowing incandescent. 

Arya looked over at their Haruchai.  They sensed the challenge.  They stepped off the road and stood together looking at the two women with a neutral expression.  She could feel them sizing them up.  They were absolutely focused on them though you could never tell it be their demeanor.  They seemed unimpressed by Dany’s blazing sword.

Arya would have to remember to ask why Daenerys would stare at the blade up close with a soft smile on her face like now.  She knew the blade was rune etched but something about them always made Dany smile.  Dany turned her head to look at Arya.  She saw the Dany mouth “I love you” to her.

Arya did not remember falling on her butt!  She was elated. She had said the words she had dreamed of her saying for years!  Oh gods!  She was pumped!  She quickly got on her feet and they both swirled and swished their swords in the air in lightning fast strikes, blocking moves and ripostes. 

“I see that you and your mate are filled with Earthpower as are the Haruchai” Lustera told Dany.  She looked at her and nodded her head.  “It will be interesting to see your might and skill.  Know the Haruchai see it too.  They will test your mettle.  They consider it an honor.”

Arya looked over at the Haruchai.  The only emotion she saw in them was … well … nothing.  They stood with a nonchalance that would have exuded boredom if these people had any emotions they would display to the outside world.

Dany came over to her and stroked her cheek and ran her hand through Arya’s hair with such an affectionate look that Arya felt her heart thump hard in her chest.  She nearly swooned when Dany moved in and kissed her softly on her limps.  “Mmnnnnggggggg!” Arya whimpered. Gods the sweet tension was ratcheting up.  Arya wanted Dany so  _bad_!

“Let’s avenge my Bloodriders.  Watch your attack.  They are most effective counterpunchers.  Don’t let emotion rule your attacks.”

Arya wanted Daenerys something fierce but she first needed to measure herself against these strange Haruchai that had attached themselves to her herself and Dany.  Arya looked over at Jeertel.  The Haruchai regarded her flatly.   _The woman definitely gave nothing away_!  Arya thought to herself.

Arya and her Queen marched resolutely over to where the Haruchai watched them with no emotions and with still bodies.  The two women came up to the Haruchai.

She was before Jeertel as Dany was before Bannor.  The Haruchai stood before them seemingly totally relaxed.  She looked closer and saw that Jeertel was on the balls of her feet subtly.  Arya knew she was coiled to attack.  She slowly circled her Bloodguard as Dany circled Bannor.  The Haruchai only moving enough to keep themselves centered on the circling Westerosi. 

Arya felt her emotions running wild and adrenaline pumping hard in her veins.  She was bouncing on her feet.  Still Jeertel showed absolutely no emotion.  She might as well have been strolling serenely through the Glass Gardens.   _How could she be so calm_!

Arya studied her opponent.  After a minute of circling she understood that the Haruchai was not going to attack her.  She had the edge weapon and a commitment of attack would put the Haruchai at a large disadvantage.  If the Haruchai attacked her and Dany they merely had to block with the edge of their weapons to have their opponents harm themselves with their attacks.

So be it.  Arya gripped her two swords in a vice grip.  She steadied herself as her sword masters had taught her.

Keeping her body relaxed and face neutral she launched a sudden slashing attack with her broadsword and a fencing lunge with needle.  She noticed out of the edge of her eye Dany launching her own attack.  Her sword a blur as she moved forward slashing high and low.  The rune sword leaving blue arcs in the air.

Jeertel blocked her broadsword slash with her palm hitting the side of her blade in mid-strike.  The Haruchai dodged to the right avoiding her thrust of Needle.  Arya advanced slashing right and left angling her blade towards her side stepping foe.  Jeertel’s feet and hands whipped out almost faster than her eyes could follow.  Only her constant practice with her sword masters and Dany had trained her mind to see these impossibly fast warriors.  Arya was shocked at how easily the Haruchai struck her weapons in such a way as to not injury themselves.  Her strikes on Arya’s weapons shockingly powerful.

She saw Dany’s head snap back from a glancing blow to her cheek.  She swung her sword out and the up slice nearly catching Banner as he advanced on her making him juke to the left and then roll away as Dany down hacked at his body that was frustratingly just out of reach.  He kicked up with a side heel kick that had Dany ducking and jerking back and now Bannor was back on the attack.  Dany chopped down and then stabbed out with Foe Hammer.  Bannor blocked the sword thrust with his wrist and let the fiery blade travel down his body. 

Somehow his “Earthpower” shielded his body from the blade’s heat.  He stepped forward fast and gripped Dany’s tunic.  He then lunged his head forward for a vicious head butt.  Dany had seen it and gripped his arm with her free hand she had released off her sword and stepped in herself and flipped Bannor over her hip. 

The Haruchai used his free hand to grip Dany’s hip and flipped himself off and away from Daenerys to land on his feet eight feet away.  He was in a crouch and immediately launched his next assault.

Jeertel blocked her own blows with her feet and hands.  Arya was stunned at the skill Jeertel used to block her edge weapon on the non-edged side.  How her toes and fingers were not all broken Arya had no idea.  Again and again Arya attacked with her two swords.  Both of her swords swiping deadly arcs in the air.  She was not holding back.  She did not need to with this Jeertel.  The Haruchai body bent and flexed to avoid swords strikes.

Jeertel’s feet and fist either blocked Arya’s strikes or lashed out at Arya with lightning fast speed and shocking power.  A blow hit Arya in the hip and she grimaced in pain.  She did a double slash with both swords to drive Jeertel back who attempted to press her momentary advantage.

Arya saw that a large group of Lords had gathered.  Her father, Oberyn, Stannis and Renly in the forefront.  Her father watched with a small smile.  It was obvious in his pride of her skills.  Stannis watched intently while Oberyn and Renly wildly cheered her and Dany on.

“Kick their ass!” Renly called out.  Stannis body was jerking as he fought with them with his body.  His body moving with the counterstrokes Arya and Dany used.

“Don’t hurt her face—I want to fuck her!”  Oberyn jibbed out.  Hopefully, Jeertel had better taste than the blowhard Oberyn Arya and back stepped wildly to avoid a spinning heel kick that would have knocked her senseless if it had connected.  She balanced herself.  “I want a pretty face to look at when I fuck her silly!” Oberyn crowed.  He was cute yeah but he was such a horndog.  Her wandering mind was brought back to focus when she slashed out and cut the Haruchai’s tunic but received a hard chop on her upper arm just above her elbow. 

She bit her lip at the pain.  Gods the Haruchai woman was almost as small as Dany but she punched like her father or Stannis.  How could such a small body generate so much power!  Jeertel always seemed to be in perfect balance and ready to block all of Arya’s attacks and launch counterattacks from any angle. 

Arya swung and Jeertel ducked underneath the slash and Arya lunged down with needle to stab Jeertel.  The Haruchai side swiped her arm knocking Needle aside.  At the same time the woman leaped up past Arya’s eye level and kicked out.  Arya was able to react in time to juke back and lessen the blow but her head still snapped back as she yelped in pain.  The Haruchai twisted in the air keeping her gaze on Arya till she landed on her feet.  She instantly charged Arya again.

Pissed off Arya advance with both blades blurring in the air she swung so fast with controlled swings of her blades.  The Haruchai blocked and dodged her sword attack always just out of range or knocking her blade aside throwing Arya just enough off balance she would have to change to a defensive stance and again work to the offense as the Haruchai circled her like a hawk looking for a dropping of Arya’s guard.  Jeertel would launch attacks so fast that Arya barely had time to register them and block.

Arya knew they were moving so fast that most would perceive them as more a blur.  The two assailants attacking now without abandon.  Arya used her swords to chop high and low at the same time and still Jeertel was able to either avoid or block the attacks from the two vectors.  Worse, she often blocked Arya’s sword strokes in such a manner that it allowed her to penetrate Arya’s defensive sphere and launch attacks that Arya had to work desperately to fend off with her blade striking the fast feet and fist attempting to punch her lights out.

The Haruchai somehow adjusting her blows at the last split instant to not cut herself on Arya’s blades and hit them precisely to knock the blades away.  The blocks always immediately followed with complicated and swift counterattacks of kicking feet, stunning knee thrusts and hands that slashed and punched with lightning speed and devastating power if they fully connected.

As she and Jeertel circled each other with feints and blocking of each other’s forays of offense and then back to defense Arya was able to watch Dany and her opponent.

Dany was having the same problem as she was.  Dany’s opponent was every bit as fast as they were.  He too was impossibly effective at hitting the non-edged part of Daenerys sword.  He blocked Daenerys’s sword and would move in for an immediate attack but Dany was able to counterstroke to keep Bannor at bay to forestall any attack and put him back on the defense.

The Haruchai were constantly prowling around the two women of Westeros.  They would launch attacks when they sensed an opening.  Their feet and fist were like sledgehammers when they connected even a glancing blow.  Daenerys staggered when Bannor heel clipped her cheek as she dodged back.  The glancing blow still sent the Queen whirling back.  She dove to the left as Bannor leaped up in the air and landed down with a lashing kick striking the ground were Daenerys had been a moment before.

Arya saw that it was their speed and strength as much as it was their sword skill that were keeping the Bloodguard at bay.  If the Haruchai used weapons they may have been unbeatable.  Arya went to a water dancer attack mode using both swords like rapiers thrusting and making small swirling strokes.  Jeertel watched with seeming disinterest her body lurching and moving aside from each sword thrust that only Dany, Barristan, Brienne, and Syrio had ever avoided.  What scared Arya a little was the instinctive knowledge that all the Haruchai were equally capable.  This was the baseline for their whole people!

Jeertel seemed content at first to learn this new style of attack.  That was until her body exploded into attack with vicious skill and speed.  Jeertel’s body exploded into motion and Arya was hacking wildly to keep the Haruchai at a distance.  The Haruchai woman threw punches in combinations always varied and perfectly executed.  The flat mien woman launching kicks with no fore warning.

This went on for five minutes.  The Haruchai had several red lines from blade strikes nearly finding their mark.  Arya and Dany had aching bodies from hard kicks and punches that were mostly blocked or had been rolled with to lessen the impact.  Their faces now had several bruises and contusions.  Many more were hidden underneath their clothing.

Arya was circling Jeertel warily when she saw Dany move in fast swiping high and then ducking underneath a spinning kick of Bannor.  She jabbed up with her blade and slashed down from her crouch to keep Bannor back.  She then took her hand down to the ground and flung her blade up and out letting it go.  The released blade spun up in a looping circle at Bannor.  He leaned back to the left and struck up with his fist knocking the blade away.

In that moment, Bannor’s focus on knocking the blade away while leaned back on one foot had his complete attention.  Dany used that brief heartbeat of time to grip her long dagger she always wore on her right thigh.  In a flash, her hand moved in a blur stabbing down.  The blade burying four inches into the ground beside the Haruchai’s foot. 

Bannor looked down at the blade buried in the ground by his foot.  His right eyebrow cocked up.  He then stepped back and brought the heels of both hands to his forehead and bowed.

Lustera spoke up from her Ranyhyn “Bannor concedes that that injury would have compromised his speed and ability to use that foot effectively.  Against your strength and skill he would fall to you.  His wound would prove fatal if this contest was real.  He concedes.”

Arya was so happy for Dany but could not spare a moment to contemplate her sweet dragon’s victory.  She attacked and pressed her attack but could not break through Jeertel’ s defense.  Her own defense held firm and kept her from serious harm from the Haruchai’s attacks.

Ten minutes later “Stop!  We can see that this battle is a draw!” Dany called out.

Arya was sweating profusely as was Jeertel.  Arya was breathing hard but her strength was not close to being spent.  She saw that Jeertel’ s body was soaked with sweat though her breathing was only slightly elevated.

Arya was happy to call it a draw. She bowed at her ‘foe’ fractionally.  The Haruchai observed her flatly.  She then cocked an eyebrow and then bowed deeply.  Arya was starting to see that such subtle signs were all the emotion the Haruchai were willing to show.

“I am honored that I was allowed to fight with you.  Your sword process is impeccable.  The Haruchai have always admired great martial skill.  I am honored to be at your shoulder in the conflict to come.”

Dany came up to her and hugged her.  Arya pouted.   _Where is my kiss_!  Then Dany swung Arya into her arms that enfolded Arya tightly.  Their lips met and Arya felt giddy feeling their lips glide and smooch.  She gripped Dany’s ass possessively and gagged when she parted her teeth and Dany wasted no time lunging her tongue down Arya’s throat. 

Arya felt her knees weaken but Dany held her up as the Queen’s tongue explored Arya’s mouth hungrily.  Arya cried out into Dany’s mouth her mewls swallowed by Dany’s devouring mouth. Then the kiss was broken and Arya was swooning.   _Her body was on fire_!                                                       

Dany gave her nose a sweet kiss.  Then Dany was moving off to be the diplomate with her new allies.  This frustrated Arya mightily but she understood the duties that Dany had to perform.  She easily talked to the Westerosi Lords and to the Giants.  These Giants laughed at the slightest thing that was only marginally funny.  They were so beautiful to gaze upon with their blond, brown, black and red hair.  Their mighty statures had her neck hurting to take in their height up to fourteen feet tall.

Their legs were like tree trunks and their arms were roped with thick muscle but still had a feminine quality.  She smiled seeing Giants with large bosom that their stone armor seemed had a hard time encasing the ample bounty while other Giant women had flat chest armor with no bosom to worry about.  It was nice to see that all races had her lack of bosom in at least some of their women.

The Haruchai and Ramen were roughly of her and Dany’s height.  The Haruchai extremely toned but did not have the musculature of House Baratheon.  They had the wiry muscles of Oberyn or Loras.  The Ramen were giving most of their focus to the Ranyhyn.  When someone came over to look and touch the Ranyhyn the Ramen started to smile.  The love of these people for these horses that seemed to radiate power and intelligence was obvious.  The Ranyhyn allowed all to approach and touch them.  The horses throwing their heads and shaking their manes as they nickered gaily.

Dany was with her Bloodriders and was consoling them and gripping their arms to prevent them from cutting off their hair.  They were humiliated.  She could hear Dany arguing with them in Dothraki. 

Braveheart Tillerkeel came up to Dany and her Bloodriders.  She slowly pulled her mighty seven foot flacheon out of its scabbard.  The stone blade was so sharp it caught the sun and sent off strong spangles of light.

The Giant woman exploded into motion her sword swirling in an exotic dance of death.  The granite of the blade glowing with red glints of quartz buried deep in the blade.  The giant leaped around with perfect balance her blade now whistling through the air with her lightning fast slashes and blocking motions.

Arya thought it was impossible that such a large woman could move with the grace of Giselle.  Her blade moved in motions that the eye had a hard time to follow.  This woman was more than twice Dany’s height and many times heavier was still as fast and nimble as the smaller women.  It was beautiful to behold and yet frightening at the same time.  That such power could have such grace and speed was magical.

Braveheart stilled and looked at the Bloodriders.

“The Haruchai are our equals in fighting prowess.  I challenge you now.” 

The Bloodriders blanched.  The blade was longer than their bodies.

The Giant’s grim demeanor then brightened into a soft smile.  “Do not feel bad about losing to the Haruchai.  Only the mightiest of physical warriors or warriors filled with Earthpower like the Queen and her mate are can fight against them and hope to win.  Only great numbers can overcome them and give the attacker a reasonable chance to leave the fight alive.  When Giants and Haruchai spar the victor is always in doubt.”

“Put aside this unseemly doubt and chagrin.”

The Bloodriders still looked crestfallen but were beginning to understand why they had lost.  They put up their daggers no longer feeling the need to cut their hair.  No other Dothraki would have won against the fierce Haruchai. 

Everyone that had horses got back on their mounts.  Dany and Arya held hands and walked down the road towards Winterfell.  Arya felt her pulse hammering with Dany’s open affection.  She looked back at her father as he talked to some of the Giants.

He saw her looking and smiled and then winked at her.  Her face went red.  He wanted her to take Dany as her lover!  Gods she literally bouncing on her feet. 

Oberyn was in front of her with two of the female Haruchai.  Dany looked at Arya and rolled her eyes.  Oberyn was in full hard come-on mode.  He was looking for new partners to fuck tonight. Somethings never changed.  She smiled at Dany.  They both chuckled.  Oberyn had to be Oberyn.  They watched to see if he would be successful.  He rarely did not get his mark into the sack.

He rode his horse up to the two Haruchai on their Ranyhyn.  They looked at him with their typical flat expressions.  This did not deter the Prince of Dorne at all.  “What are your names my pretty warriors?”

“I am Ranrika.”

“I am Ferna”

The flat response did not deter the Lothario at all.  Even Arya could feel the disdain flowing off these women even if they were showing no emotion at all.

“I am named Oberyn Martell.” He then went on laying it on thick about how skilled he was both on the battlefield and in the bedchamber.  He crowed about his long cock and his ability to keep it up and he would love to fuck them.  “I make my women and men scream in world shaking pleasure.  My skills legendary.  My endurance a marvel of the world.  My ability to give pleasure is a gift from the gods.”

Ranrika and Ferna glanced at each other and continued to look ahead.  They continued to move sedately down the path back to Winterfell.  They were obviously ignoring Oberyn.

Oberyn looked perplexed.  He was not used to not having his marks immediately swooning from his attentions.  Arya had heard enough tales from enough people.  Oberyn was really that good in the sack.  He did not let these taciturn women dissuade his blatant overtures.

“Well I see you have not heard of my legendary prowess though how this is possible I do not know” he spoke in a soft seductive voice.”  He waggled his eyebrows.  The women still stared back at him with no emotion.

Oberyn plowed on full speed ahead.  “Come back to my chambers tonight for some awesome orgasms.  I will fuck you two so well.  I love to give head.  I suck off my paramour again and again as she screams in ecstasy.  I would love to bury my face in both of your hot wet muffs and suck you off again and again.  I am not selfish.  I will do both of you.  I will make you die from it.  I will make you both so grateful and dying to return the favors.  I am really that good” this said with more eyebrow waggles.

The women continued on down the road with a bored air.  Oberyn was not anything if not persistent.  He kept his horse keeping pace with the slow walking Ranyhyn.

“Don’t play hard to get.  I am a legend in Dorne for the pleasure I give my bed partners.  None have ever left my bed with nothing but a beatific smile.”

Ferna turned to Oberyn.  “We find you to be a pompous and overbearing odious man.  Ranrika is my wife and while we do take partners back to our bed rolls we do not find you alluring.  We will be choosing partners to share with our stay here at Wintefell.  You will not be one of them.”

Ranrika spoke now “We are hungry for companionship.”

Oberyn started to puff up.  Maybe they were just playing hard to get.

“Just not with you” Ranrika spoke flatly.

“Hey!  Easy on the ego there lack of a personality.  You are not exactly miss congeniality.  You two have the personality of grains of sand in an hour glass!  Fuck you!  Who the hell do you want if you don’t want this hot burning hunk of love?”  Oberyn asked hotly.

“We do find another of your group alluring though.  We prefer women but sometimes we like to try a taste of cock.  We see a man who we know will totally satisfy us.  We long to have his cock buried in our hot tight cunts and clenching assholes.”  Oberyn looked around truly perplexed as to who the women could possibly be speaking of.

Arya was sort of nonplussed.  How could these two Haruchai women be talking about such hot sex and make it seem so bland and boring.  Did they ever show any emotion or have any timbre to their voices?!

“Who the fuck is more alluring than me!” Oberyn barked out truly and genuinely confused at this turn of events.

Ranrika and Ferna turned Frohnhyn and Whrany away from Oberyn and circled back.  Arya and Dany watched the two taciturn Haruchai pass by them and bring their Ranyhyn on either side of Stannis.  Stannis was clearly shocked by their sudden appearance on each side of his steed.

Oberyn, Daenerys and Arya stared dumbfounded at this turn of events too.  Even they would have chosen Oberyn over Stannis.  Oberyn looked almost apoplectic. 

“No. No. No this can’t be” Oberyn spoke in a small choked voice.  He looked up at the sun as if he was afraid it might disappear from the sky.  “Ain’t no fucking way they would chose him over me?  This is not right.  This is fucking heinous!” Oberyn strangled out through shocked clenched teeth.

Ranrika spoke to Stannis “We find your brooding quite certitude to be most alluring.  We are enamored with your tall body and large muscled legs and arms. We feel that you could fuck us most pleasingly in our beds while we are here in your country of Westeros.  We long to feel you large cock fucking us to exhaustion.  We have examined your groin.  You are most endowed.  We need to feel your dick deep in our bellies.”

Arya grimaced.  Ranrika made the sex sound more like a dissertation before the board of the Citadel.  The two Haruchai still showed no outright emotion even talking about the most intimate act between two or more people.

“Hey!  I’m endowed damnit!” Oberyn cried out.  “Let me fuck you deep damnit!  I got just the cock for you, you stupid bitches!”  Oberyn was fuming hotly now.

 _Way to seduce them_  Arya thought wickedly.  Arya looked over at Dany.  She was clearly enjoying seeing Oberyn getting destroyed by these stoic women.

Stannis was spluttering at the sudden attention that had been totally unlooked for.  He looked around confused.  He looked towards Renly for support.

“Hey brother.  I prefer the other team bro.  You lucky dog.  You got two hot babes waiting for you tonight!  How do you like that Oberyn!” Renly crowed looking at Oberyn.

Arya agreed.  The Haruchai were a most comely people.  The men were drop dead handsome.  The women could be pleasure slaves in Myr or Lys.  The lack of emotion or personality would be a definite thrill kill though.

Oberyn glared at Renly and flipped him off still staring aghast at the tableau between Stannis and the two Haruchai women.

“We are most skilled in bed.  We fuck mainly women but our skills with men are equally great.  The Haruchai always master everything we set our mind too” Ferna told Stannis in a flat voice.  One would think she was discussing the weather.

Oberyn was staring slacked jaw.  “Are you two blind?  That is Stannis Baratheon!  He is a fucking prude!”

The Haruchai ignored Oberyn “We will give you endless pleasure” Ranrika cooed.  Was that a hint of desire that Arya heard.   _Finally_!

Oberyn was really worked up now.  “You two have lost your fucking minds!  That is Stannis fucking Baratheon.  He has a rod up his ass!”

“I’m married!” Stannis barked looking like a trapped animal between the two Haruchai who had brought their Ranyhyn up close to Stannis’s horse.  They started to stroke the tall man’s body.  Their hands travelled all over his body.  Their hands gripping his arms and manly chest and roaming down his back and along his tree like legs.

“Bring your wife to our bed.  We will love her as well and make her scream.  Haruchai are the most passionate of lovers.  We are fierce in bed.  We will take all of your cock in our hungry cunts and assholes.  We will deep throat your massive cock down below our collarbones.” Ranrika spoke again.

 _Wow_! Arya thought hearing that boast!

“My wife would never approve!  She is an honorable woman!” Stannis barked out in desperation.

“When I get my mouth on her sweet cunt and suck her off to a screaming orgasm she will feel differently” Frena spoke up to Stannis.  Finally, Arya was hearing passion in the Haruchai’s voices.  They must be getting excited though you could never tell it by looking at their flat miens. 

“Your wife will die from it when I ram my fist deep into her hot tight pussy ram fucking her cervix till she explodes and wails in shocking pleasure” Ranrika told Stannis stoically.  “She will then beg to let us all three fuck her the night long.”

Now their hands began to stroke down to Stannis’ groin from his arms and stomach and up from his upper thigh.  Their hands gripping and stroking his manhood.  His eyes became large moonstones.

Stannis suddenly spurred his horse into a gallop back to Winterfell. 

The Haruchai pursued on their Ranyhyn who easily kept pace with Stannis’s horse.  The way the Ranyhyns shook their heads reminded Arya of laughter. 

Oberyn stared at the rapidly growing smaller figures heading toward Winterfell.  The Haruchai were gripping Stannis’s body pulling on him trying to make their point.

“Obviously, those two have suffered major concussions in past combat.  Their brains have been severally addled” Oberyn groused.  He shook his head still in disbelief at the turn of events.

The Lord on her Ranyhyn came up.  “I assure you that they are in excellent health.  I hope this Stannis Baratheon is in excellent health and stamina.  The Haruchai give themselves totally when they fuck outside their people but they also demand greatly in their beds.  They demand your all” the lord intoned seriously.

“Fuck!” Oberyn shouted.  “They don’t understand he will never fuck outside his marriage.  Hell, he won’t fuck in his marriage!  This is fucking unreal.”

“I would not be so sure Oberyn” Lustra spoke in her grim way.  “The Haruchai can be most persuasive when they set their minds to it.  It is evident they want Stannis.  I feel that soon Stannis and his wife will be happily fucking away in the bed of Ranrika and Ferna.

“Fuck!  My gods, Ellaria will never let me hear the end of it!  Fuck!”

Oberyn was brooding.  He had taken the time to fetch and bring his spear that was lying across his saddle.

Out of nowhere Nymeria jumped up and snatched his spear off Oberyn’s saddle.  She started to run off and Shaggydog bit into the spear on the other end and they ran off towards Winterfell.  The wolves had slaver flinging out their mouths.  Their faces filled with a happy smile with their jaws locked on the spear.

“Fuccckkkkkk!  I swear I will skin that godsdamned direwolf of yours Arya and hang her pelt on my bed post!” he screamed talking off after the wolves. 

Arya saw the wolves looking back with the spear still in their mouths and put on a burst of speed easily keeping in front of Oberyn.  The wolves running at a loop constantly looking back taunting Oberyn who cursed them loudly as they all three retreated back to Winterfell.

Arya and Daenerys followed at a sedate pace watching the forces around Winterfell relax after all the excitement.  Dany took her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked.  Arya felt her heart race and her pussy get wet. 

Oh gods she just knew they would soon be making love finally.  She ached in her core to give herself to Dany and to devour that sweet cunt she had seen while Dany Jilled off over and over again in front of Nymeria.  She had smelled Dany’s sweet cunt intoxicating her through Nymeria’s nostrils. 

She wanted to be the one making Daenerys Targaryen screaming in helpless pleasure.  Arya wanted to give Dany pleasure and not her own fingers.  They would masturbate each other or together!  Arya longed to feel Dany’s wet cunt in her mouth instead of dirty warging to see her women Jilling off or watching other women making love.

They slowly walked to Winterfell.  A giant came up to them.  She introduced herself as Morningmist Ironfist.

She told them that she was very happy to finally meet the Dragonthane.  She found Daenerys dragons to be very beautiful.  She told them that she could not wait to touch the stone of Winterfell.  She could see the ancient age of the stone and yet it was so finely cut and fitted together. She laughed telling them that Giants knew stone.

Arya had to agree with it.  Both the Giant’s armor and their swords were made of it.  Arya asked if she could see the blade that Morningmist used.

The Giant female gladly agreed pulling the mighty falchion sword out of its stone scabbard.  Morningmist was nearly fourteen feet tall and her sword was eight feet in length and nearly eighteen inches across.  The blade was impossibly sharp Arya could see just looking at the wicked edge.  The top of the blade had a wave and then scallop down to the tip at a forty percent gradient.   

She put the pummel by Arya’s hand.  Arya gripped the pommel and gasped.  The blade had to weigh two and half stone.  Arya gritted her teeth adjusting to the massive weight of the sword.  She swung it tentatively at first and then slashed it more forcefully before handing it back.  It was simply too heavy for her or any man.  Arya looked at the solid muscled frames of the Giants.  They had the musculature to handle such a heavy weapon.

“How do you forge such a weapon?  You can’t heat it can you?”

“We have forgers that use mallets and chisels to slowly carve the blades out of massive blocks of granite.  They use song and magic so fuse the stone to itself and give it great strength.  Never has one of our swords shattered in battle because of the hardness of the weapon it has fought.  No magic has every conquered one of our blades. 

Arya could see the pride the woman had for her weapon.  Morningmist laughed at the antics of Greywind and Lady chasing each other.  Lady gripped Greywind’s tail and jerked on it playfully.

Arya bumped into Dany who had suddenly stopped.  They saw a group of horses with two riders on them approaching the road.

Arya knew who they were but was surprised.  They had said they needed to get back to her brother.

They came up to them as they neared the gates.

The shorter woman pulled her hood back when they stopped.  It was Ygritte.

Arya heard Daenerys tell Ygritte she was happy to see them but wondered why they were here.  Was everything all alright with their desire to be back with their husband?  Why were they not on their way back to Jon?

“A week ago we made a fire to look into the flames and see if R’hllor had any insights he wanted to shed on his humble priestesses.  We saw Winterfell and understood that we need to be here at this time.”

Melisandre added “When the flames are so clear in their insight we must act.”

“Do you know your purpose?”

“No” Ygritte responded.  “We just know that our services will be needed.  Then we can return home to Jon.  It will make him hornier anyways.  He will tear us a new one when we get back home.  I can feel his cock spurting hot and hard buried up my tight ass.  Then Melisandre will be hungrily lapping up his jism leaking out my worn out slack but happy shithole.”

Arya felt her face on fire.  She looked at Dany and was relieved to see her face scarlet too.  Dany may be a worldly woman but Ygritte’s potty mouth had her confounded too.  Arya looked at Melisandre.

She seemed unfazed.  “This is true Ygritte.  I do love sucking Jon’s cum out your pussy and your sweet ‘shithole’.  Melisandre had made the comment with half amused look on her face.  She must be used to Ygritte’s tart mouth.  “Of course I remember your face buried in my ass cleft your mouth glued to my rosebud your tongue deep up my own shithole your mouth sucking out Jon’s sweet hot spunk.  You sounded like a kitten nursing.”

Ygritte had a dreamy look on her face.  “Yeah!” she said in a soft happy tone.

Daenerys and Arya shook their heads at the two redheaded witches.  Jon definitely had his hands full with these two.  He could see that these two redheads were as hungry for Jon as she was for Dany.  Arya smirked.  She hoped Jon got fucked as well as she knew Dany would fuck her. 

They all entered into Winterfell.

The two Shadowbinder witches told them that they would find a place in the Godswood to shelter in.  They wanted to be alone if the Queen did not mind.  Arya could sense that the great numbers of strangers to them had them uneasy.  Since the Godswood was available they would use it. 

Arya knew the at least sixty-five acre expanse of the Godswood had many wild areas in it.  This would let the two witches get lost in the Godswood away from the Weirwood and its pool.  The women dismounted and took three large fur rolls each and moved off towards the Godswood compound.

Stable hands came out and got the witches horses and took them towards the stable.

“Let’s go visit your mother Arya.  Then after that I want you to return with me to my chambers.  We have much to discuss Arya.”  Arya shivered at the smoky timbre to Dany’s voice.  It dripped sex!

Arya gulped at the fire in the Queen’s eyes.  The lilac color seemed to pulse with sexual hunger.  Gods her cunt was so fucking wet.  Arya’s nipples had swelled to aching plums that begged to be devoured.

Arya thought Dany was so considerate.  She wanted to make sure her mother was still recovering before they consummated their love.  Arya’s body calmed.

Arya led her Queen to her parent’s chamber.  She slowly opened the door and smiled seeing her mother sitting up in bed.  She was being fed spoonfuls of broth by Margaery and then small forkfuls of chicken.  Her mother still looked weak but so much better.  Color had returned to her face and hands.

She definitely looked like she was recovering.  Arya was so thankful.  She and Dany went to join Margaery at the bedside.

Catelyn smiled softly and asked the Queen’s forgiveness for not performing her duty as hostess of Winterfell.  Margaery clucked and told Catelyn that she had more important things to do.  She needed to give her husband another strong son to be a Lord or brave knight.  At first Arya was slightly confused.  Margaery was always telling her mother that the baby would be a daughter.  Then she understood.

Arya admired Margaery.  She knew how to distract her mother.  With her mentioning another son for her father her mother smiled and beamed and started to go on how she could feel how strong her son was and he would make Eddard so proud.

Sansa came into the bedchamber.  Sansa went over and hugged Arya and gently embraced the Queen. She then went over to Margaery and kissed her soundly on the lips.  Arya felt a rush go through her.  Her mother did not bat an eyelash and in fact seemed happy that her eldest daughter so easily expressed her love for another woman freely.  Arya saw that her mother had completely accepted her eldest daughter’s homosexuality.

If their mother accepted Sansa being gay then Arya knew her mother would fully support her union with Daenerys Targaryen the Queen of Westeros.

Arya shivered again.  She was so close to achieving all she had dreamed of. 

She begged her mother’s pardon but she and Daenerys needed to leave and discuss some personal matters.

Arya saw the three women look at each other and smirk.  Arya felt her face flush. 

Her queen gripped her hand and let her out of her parent’s quarters.  “Take me to my quarters my sweet wolf.  We have matters of the heart to discuss” she spoke in hot pulsing voice dripping sex.  Daenerys still did not know her way around Winterfell and Arya led them forward down the halls. She kept glancing back at Dany who smiled at her with a sultry smile that promised so much great hot sex.

Arya’s nipples were so erect and swollen and her pussy so fucking wet.  She could feel the tension in Dany’s body through their linked hands.  Her pulse hammered in Arya’s veins.  That pulse also in her dripping pussy and aching swollen nipples.

“Are you nervous Arya?” Dany asked her.

Arya did not try to hide her nervousness and rising desire “Yes!  I am so fucking nervous.  Is that a bad thing” she asked worriedly.   She felt Dany squeeze her hand hard. 

“No baby.  That is a good thing.  With the last twenty-four I feel like an overwrought spring about to break.  It’s a good thing.  It is desire.  I want you with all my heart and soul honey.  I have waited so long for you to come into my life.”  Arya felt herself gulp at such sweet pure love.

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys felt her body coursing with fire.  This was so unlike her “wedding” night with Khal Drogo.  Then she had been sold against her desire and raped against her will.  True, Drogo had been surprisingly gentle in his way working to make sure he had aroused an inexperienced thirteen year old girl.  He could have just taken and fucked her virgin vagina without arousing her and fucking her dry.  He had had at least that amount of decency.

She had had to endure his nightly visits and treated like a piece of meat.  He may not have beat her but he fucked her hard and without any emotion.  She was just a receptacle for his sperm and womb for his son who would mount world.

Fortunately, Doreah had come to her and taught her how to use her body as a weapon.  Very soon it had been her leading the Khalasar through Drogo.  She was the puppeteer and he the puppet. 

She still remembered that first night.  This would be so different.  Now she was freely giving her body to the woman she loved.  A woman.  Tonight would be about desire.  Tonight would be about love.

Arya had her at her door, no, their door.  Daenerys took a deep breath.  She had not been lying to Arya.  She was wrought up and felt like she might explode.  The pale Valyrian had so much pent up love and passion in her body.  The events of the last twenty-four hours had only built up the throbbing in her body.  Daenerys felt like she might explode.  She was going to love Arya so good!

They entered the guest bedroom that had been given for the Queen’s use.  The room was nicely adorned but not ostentatious.  Just like her sweet wolf.  She spied the large king sized bed.  The bed they would be fucking in soon.  Her body jolted in acknowledgement of that fact.  The thought also flashed through her mind.  Eddard Stark wanted her to use this bed to deflower his precious daughter and make Arya’s hers.

This she would do so.  Now.

Arya fidgeted as did Daenerys.  Now that the moment had arrived she was herself suddenly dry mouthed and feeling so nervous she was momentarily nonplussed and not able to move.  Her long desire to have Arya in this way overwhelmed the confident Queen.

Arya fidgeted and her eyes darted around.  Then they light up.  She turned and went over to the head of Daenerys bed.  It had not been desire that had taken Arya over to the bed.  Daenerys had seen what had captured her attention.  She had been working her wet stone on her sword to calm herself this morning.  She had then pulled Aegon’s sword, Blackfyre, out to sharpen it.  There she had left it when finished sharpening the Rune Sword.

She saw Arya move over to it.  Daenerys rolled her eyes.  She would have to delay her lovemaking to her wolf just for a few more minutes.  A warrior simply could not refuse the sight of a fine sword.

“Can I?” Arya asked Daenerys with hope in her eyes.  Daenerys came over and gripped her sword and grabbed the oil rag and oil bottle.  She smiled at Arya.  “Please do.”  Daenerys turned to walk to a chair so she could care for her own sword while Arya played the warrior.  Daenerys smirked. She could wait a few minutes before she took her wolf.

Arya whopped loudly and picked up Aegon’s sword and ripped it out the scabbard.  Daenerys watched Arya slice and hack with Aegon’s sword pretending she was attacking and defending herself against unseen foes.  In Arya’s hand the sword was only a normal sword. 

Daenerys sat down and pulled her sword out and felt it light up bright blue and begin to pulse with heat.  She began to wipe it down with oil.  She started to focus on her sword making sure it was well oiled and needed no nicks to be ground out.  It never did but she never stopped her inspection.  It calmed her.

She had heard Arya whoop and slice Aegon’s sword through the air.  “Whoa?” she heard Arya call out.

“What is it?  Did you pull something?”  Serve her right Daenerys thought with a smirk for delaying their lovemaking.

“No.  It’s just my hand is tingling.”  Arya looked at the pommel in her grip.  “That is so strange.  Cool but strange.”  She again started to go through the intricate steps her sword masters had taught her.

Daenerys smiled seeing Arya enjoy the sword so much.  She began to consider the fate of her progenitor’s sword. 

Daenerys mind drifted back to a conversation she had with Viserys shortly before she had been bartered off to Khal Drogo.  Her brother had been obsessed with finding a rune sword. "Sister, they say that as the ghost runes bind with its owner their power becomes greater and greater ... the blade burns truer and hotter ... that the blades knows the heart of its owner ... that even ones soul mate could grip and use the sword ... you have become so beautiful Daenerys ... (his index finger traced the line of her jaw as he leaned in) my lovely dragon qu--"

"There you two are Viserys" Illyrio appeared suddenly in the empty hall.  "come we must discuss Daenerys forthcoming marriage".  Her brother distracted allowed Daenerys to make her escape.  She had learned more from Illyrio and then more from the Maester Lape about her sword and its properties.  She discovered that House Tarygaryen had never had known a Dragon Lord.  A dragon rider so powerful that they could fire up another’s rune sword.  Each sword tuned for its owner.  This tuning would reject any other’s grip.  Only the most powerful of Dragon Lords could overcome the initial binding of owner to sword.

There had never been a true Dragon Lord in House Targaryen.  That was until the birth of Daenerys Targaryen.  Finally, a Dragon Lord had come to House Targaryen. 

Daenerys had not been nonplussed at this news.  She easily accepted that she would be the first in her House to have that power.  Since Drogo had awakened ambition and desire for greatness in her breast she had accepted that she was meant for a great destiny.  When she was told that she had true greatness to fire up the sword that was now hers she had not been surprised.  She merely accepted it as a further representation of her greatness.

Daenerys was looking at Arya’s back.  It was time to put these swords down and make love Daenerys thought.  She saw Arya thrusting and parrying with Aegon’s sword.  Suddenly Arya stilled.  In a playful tone Arya called back over her shoulder at her. 

"You lied to me Dany!"

"What do you mean Arya?"

“You told me that only a  _true_ dragon lord could see the runes Dany!  That a great Valyrian could make the sword glow blue."  Arya was talking in a sarcastic tone.  Daenerys wondered why.

"Of coarse you can Arya, the sword is covered in runes" she laughed back.  Don’t be obtuse.  All can see the runes not etched in magic.  You see my sword all the time.  I have shown you the runes all can see no matter who grips my sword and the ones only I can light up.”

"Not those runes Dany ... The blue ones ... the ones buried in the metal" Daenerys could tell Arya was turning her hand slowly twisting the sword to look at.  “And I am not holding your sword silly.  Anyways blue runes are starting to glow on Aegon’s sword.”

 "Wh - what did you say?" Daenerys asked stunned.  She had many times held Aegon’s sword and never had any hidden runes fired up.  The blade had ignited but no runes were raised.

"You told me only a "Great Dragon Lord" could make the ghost runes light and the sword glow blue." Arya said laughing as she turned around.  Daenerys felt her eyes go large.  The sword of Aegon was afire.  It blazed as bright as if she was holding the hilt.  _Oh sweet gods_!  _This was impossible_.  The blue fire was licking high up off the blade and leaving blue ghosts behind.   _My gods_!  Arya is firing up Aegon’s sword as if I held it!

Arya with a gleeful look slashed and stabbed with a rune sword now blazing blue in eldritch fire.  That should have been impossible.  Blue lightening arcs left in the air.

Arya walked over grinning.

“I guess that makes me a  _great Dragon Lord_!” she crowed playfully.

Daenerys looked at Arya aghast.   _Arya was a great Dragon Lord_!   _How was this possible_!”

Arya had come to show Daenerys the sword.  On Foe Hammer above the double entwined Ouroboros and the runes of love and commitment between Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen was an exquisite etching of two female dragons circling each other with clouds backlight with a setting sun.  Female dragons had wings slightly larger but with more scoops on the trailing edge of their wings.  Those had been the runes on her rune sword.

Daenerys had seen when she fired up Aegon’s sword that he had no Ouroboros or runes of love or the traditional etching that showed something of importance to him.  She had assumed, that for Aegon, the sword was merely an implement of war and the maker of the sword had not felt the need to have additional runes added other than stating the greatness of House Targaryen.

“Owwwww … damn my palm is tingling again! … I mean it is really tingling!” Arya called out looking down at the sword she had impossibly light up.

As she and Arya looked at Aegon’s sword the bottom of the sword where important runes would be engraved to owner of the sword begin to shimmer and glow even brighter.  What had been barely seen and not truly able to be deciphered they had been so ghostly suddenly began to glow brighter growing stronger and brighter.

Daenerys felt her eyes bulge.  She had not fired up what was now beginning to come alive.  She stared aghast at Arya.   _What the hell was happening_!  She was a Dragon Lord and even she could not fire up the runes that Arya was now easily lighting up.

“Arya reach out and take my sword.  Be careful it gets hot in my hand.  I don’t want you to burn your—noooooo!” she cried out when Arya snatched her sword from her hand.  It blazed as if she held it.

Arya was not burned and … and the … her runes was still alight and all her runes were alive and dancing.  Even the Ouroboros were dancing.  Only great love and passion could fire that that rune alive.

Arya crowed “I’m making the two snakes dance and the runes dance!”  Arya was hopping around proud of herself for lighting up the runes and the Ouroboros.  She did not understand that what she was doing was simply impossible!  Arya was using both swords now play fighting her unseen enemies.

She did not understand what she was doing.  Daenerys head was beginning to spin.

Then an even greater shock made Daenerys eyes bulge yet again   

Before her and Arya’s eyes more runes and icons that even Daenerys had not been able to fire up began to emerge from deep within the metal.

On Aegon’s sword where there had been no Ouroboros, now had two that danced and writhed together.  The two female snakes sensually twined and flowing over each other in obvious longing and lust.   _Just like on her sword_!  Her eyes went to two images that now glowed an ethereal bright blue.

“That is so fucking cool!  I did not know the Direwolf was an image of importance to Valyrians” Arya gleefully called out seeing the dragon and direwolf now blazing a bright blue.  Runes and images that even she herself, a true Dragon Lord, had not been able to raise from the metal.   _This was impossible_!

Now on Aegon’s sword,  _Aegon’s fucking sword_! Daenerys saw the impossible.  A female dragon was flying banked over in the sky and below it the stylized head of the Stark Direwolf howling up to the dragon in obvious longing and love.  The metalsmith had somehow made it plain the Direwolf was female with just its pose. The dragon’s head canted down to gaze upon the howling Direwolf with desire evident.  Its body angling down to join the wolf on the ground.

It was the runes below that finished her shock.

_The dragon shall lie with the wolf_

Over four hundred years ago a great sword smith had fashioned a sword and hidden runes from the person who was merely the caretaker for the sword until the true owner could come to claim it as her own.

Arya Stark.

“Dany!  Why are looking like that!”  You should be happy!

Daenerys was going into shock.  Her own culture had foreseen this.  She would marry one Arya Stark.  It was her destiny.  She who did not believe in prophecy had been given swords that spoke of sheer prophecy.

How could that smith have known to make these swords and carve the images and runes that would speak to two women in deep passionate love over four centuries later?

“Dany you’re scaring me!  Is this something bad!  I thought this was something wonderful!”

Daenerys heard Arya’s distress but she was simply overwhelmed.  She wanted and needed to reply but her mind was trying to process what was impossible.  She had been wound up tight by events of the last twenty-four hours and now seeing that her own people had called for this union with a non Valyrian.  She had felt herself doomed.  Now she felt pure elation.  She was totally discombobulated and shocked.  

Dany’s soul and body overwhelmed hiccupped and fainted dead away.

 


	46. A Time of Truth

A Time of Truth

Daenerys / Arya / Daenerys

 

**Daenerys**

Slowly Daenerys climbed back to reality.  Her mind was lightly clouded, but it was a pleasant feeling – her body woke aglow with love. She now knew the truth; her wolf’s love was every bit as intense as her own. Her intuition had been true after all.  Arya’s heart beat only for Daenerys Targaryen, an unquestionable certainty her rune sword had revealed to her.

Not only had Arya’s true desires had been reveled but so had her might.  Daenerys was still stunned at what the sword of Aegon—No … the sword that now belonged to Arya had showed her.  Arya was as powerful as she.  She had known it but to see it so evident in a Valyrian rune sword had been world shaking to the Valyrian Queen.

“Arya,” Dany called out softly, stretching.  She felt the light weight of covers on top of her. Her wolf had taken care of her, though she found it unfortunate that she was still clothed.  “Arya,” Dany called, stretching again with a soft smile on her face.  She wondered how it was possible for everything to change so completely between one heartbeat and the next. 

Between two beats of her heart, her life had been utterly changed.  Dany had been working her way towards the wolf girl since she had first met Arya but events of the past hour had brought everything to crystal clarity.  It was like on the first beat of her heart her life was dread, dread of unwanted caresses, and a passionless marriage bed. A life with no love, and a bleak hopeless future. On the next beat, she suddenly saw a future of boundless love and possibilities, full of sweet caresses and intimate touches that would ignite her very soul.

She was not a woman of doubts but if there were any they had been burned away by the glow of the rune swords that Arya had alight by the power of her passion and magic.  Yes.  Her Wolf had proven every bit her equal.  An equal she longed to take as her Queen in body as well as spirit.

Dany shivered at the thought in hungry anticipation.

“Arya, Arya, to me my love.” Dany called out.  She wanted to forever caress her love’s ears with sweet endearments.  She would whisper her love and be always be gentle with her sweet wolf.  “Arya!” she called out more forcefully.  Where was her love?

She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the window, seeing sunlight beaming through the panes of glass.  Her martial training told her by the change in angle of light that less than an hour had passed since her wolf had innocently overwhelmed her.  She had seen the lust in Arya’s eyes, but her body had given away her trepidation.  This was proven by Daenerys waking alone.  _The girl is so raw and passionate, but, so virginal_ , Dany thought with a wicked gleam.  She planned on changing that immediately.

 Dany looked over at the bathroom suite, then the large alcove at the front of the room.  Where was the girl? She slowly sat up and looked around more closely. Surely Arya had not fled after what they had just shared?

It had been so such a revelatory moment.  There had been such passion and love in Arya’s eyes.  Her eyes unguarded – eyes that showed burning love for her Dragon.  The time for lovemaking had arrived.  There had been such love in Arya’s eyes when Daenerys looked into them now.  The time of hiding emotions was gone.  It was time to consummate their love.  She had seen it in Arya’s eyes.  She hungered for her Dragon as she hungered for her Wolf.   

Looking around at the emptiness of the room a stray thought entered her mind and refused to leave. Did Arya trust her instincts as Daenerys trusted her own? Or did she doubt them and run? She found she already desperately missed her love.  It was so easy to say that now!  It was time to say the words aloud.  Repeatedly.  Loud and clear for the whole world to hear.

“Arya…  Arya!  Where are you?!” Dany called, her voice rising in frustration and the strain of rising trepidation.  She got up and went quickly into the bath suite.  Had she fallen asleep taking a bath while waiting for her Queen to awake, making her body ready for sweet lovemaking?

No. The room was empty, no hot bath drawn from the hot spring water.  She walked quickly to the large alcove and found nothing as well.  Daenerys pinched the bridge of her nose.  How could the girl run away?  She had seen the raw desire in Arya’s eyes.  True, the Direwolf pup had been distracted by Daenerys’ swords but that was past now.

Daenerys remembered the overwhelming shock of seeing Arya light up the rune swords.  Then reading the runes that lay hidden for over four centuries.   Dany had seen the truth in those runes.  So had Arya.  They both had seen the perfectness of their love.  Daenerys ancestors had foreseen it.  The smiths had definitely known the truth.

Who had told them?  That did not matter now.  The Queen remembered almost sobbing and shaking with the intensity of her love for Arya and seeing the truth that lay written and for four centuries hidden in Aegon’s former sword.  _But did the girl see the truth_?  Did the innocent accept what her eyes told her?  These questions circled in Daenerys head with no sight of Arya.

I _have_ been fooling both her and myself from the moment I saw her Dany thought to herself.  For too long she had been willing to accept she must see Arya as only a friend and not as her Queen and lover.  That was no more!  She was Queen of Westeros and she would take what was hers.  The insights she had heard whispered in her ear had taken flight and come to fruition. 

She would now openly declare her love for Arya Stark and take her as her Queen.

She went back to the bed and sat down on it.  She longed to have Arya in her arms. She wanted to kiss her - kiss her deeply and roll her onto the bed beneath her as she stared into those steel grey eyes, falling into them as she lowered herself to kiss Arya’s beautiful face until the girl was crying out for her more intimate touches.

She had waited too long!  _It was time to be a Queen and take what was hers_!

Frustrated Dany slammed the palms of her hands down onto the bed.  She _wanted_ Arya! _All of_ Arya, and she wanted her _now_!  A few strands of her platinum hair had fallen across her face and she blew them to the side.  She was frustrated and horny. She pounded the bed again.

How could Arya do this to them?  She had run off and only delayed the inevitable.  _Why had she run? Arya had learned to read the runes of Valyria from her and Missandei.  The destiny was clear to them both.  In the last few days they had finally allowed each other to see the love they had kept hidden in their breast.  True.  Daenerys had been overcome.  Overcome with joy._

Daenerys fumed again.  Out loud she groused, “And all this time wasted when we could have been making love!”  Why had they hidden what they had felt?!  There would be no more hiding of their true feelings.  “This is so—so fucking unfair!” she finished with a shout, her fists slamming down on the bed again.  She wanted her wolf and she had run off! 

Then the Targaryen’s shoulders hunched slightly and a sheepish look came over her beautiful features.  Daenerys was acting like a five year old.  She needed to girl up and go find her woman.  She was coming to realize that maybe fainting dead away had spooked Arya.  Daenerys was now remembering Arya calling out to her worried by her actions.  _She couldn’t help it_!  She had been overwhelmed by the shocking revelations of the Valyrian swords.   

Why had Arya run off?  Dany’s insight continued to press thoughts into her mind. _I am over four years older than my sweet Arya,_ Daenerys thought, perusing the roiling scenarios and memories she held in her mind.  _I have seen so much more, done so much more … I have taken lovers … been scared and hunted … all Arya has known is safety and love. I am in so many ways more worldly than Arya, and more in tune with my thoughts, my body … my sexual hungers and desires…_

She must have misread the situation. 

Even with all of her experience, she too had missed the obvious signs of Arya’s growing attraction to her for too long.  She had fooled herself.  Deluded herself by listening too much to the counsel of men.  No more!  Dany continued her train of thought.  _Could Arya truly have somehow seen what just happened as a negative?  No non Valyrian had ever done what she had just done … she did not know that._ Daenerys pondered over what had just happened. 

 _Surely, the sword revealed the truth to Arya, as it did to me._ The Targaryen gave pause.  _I am of Valyria. I understand what exactly the portents of the ghost runes would mean. But would a person of Westeros? …a sixteen year old innocent girl?_   A girl who was still unsure of herself.  A young woman who had just seen the woman she loved freak out and faint dead away on her.

She realized that she had been thinking of Arya in sexual terms ever since she had acknowledged her hunger for the wolf.  That hunger from their first meeting.  Daenerys rubbed her chin smiling at the fist punches of her sweet lover.

Sweet innocent Arya - a condition the Targaryen planned to change, very quickly.

Daenerys sat back and reconsidered her view on fate.  How she, a worldly woman, had deluded herself.  Allowed herself to play a fool, sure that the gods were against her desires for the wolf girl.  She had wasted too much time overcoming those stupid fears and doubts.  She had listened to supposedly wise counsel harping in her ear to find a man to make her rule complete.

Fools!

 _She was a fool too_! She felt her body become rigid. The gods had not sent her signs to deny herself but had actually been slapping her in the face with portents of her destiny.  The dream of the snarling Direwolf that she had thought threatened her, but instead jumped over her to fight some faceless man.  Even then she had instinctively known the wolf was female, but disregarded it as unimportant.

She had assumed that with Eddard racing North to fight for her kingdom, this was what the wolf had symbolized.  The wolf bending down and submissively bowing to her seemed to be House Stark making obeisance.  Now she clearly understood it was _Arya_ submitting to her.  Two becoming one.

She suddenly felt a hot rush race through her body.  That was right.  The dreams had stopped the day she had discovered Eddard Stark was calling his banners - but, that was also the day Arya had appeared in her court.  Appeared in her court, and fired two arrows at her on her _own_ throne!  The day they had clashed swords, and the day Arya had given her several left crosses that left her with a split lip and black eye.  Punches followed up with kicks, head buttes and vicious flips onto hard marble floors.

Yes, that had been the day Arya Stark had totally captured her heart.

Then there was the way Nymeria would hunch down on her mighty haunches and launch herself onto Drogon’s broad back. Her dragon would launch them both into the air, flying them through the sky as the wolf howled long peals. Drogon had always taken care never unseat his precious passenger.  She and Arya had both smiled and laughed, missing the obvious. 

The dragon and direwolf were acting as one.  Their animals showing their mistresses the truth.  The Dragon and Direwolf metaphorically lying together.

Daenerys shook her head sadly.  So much time wasted.  She remembered back to the first day she set down on Dorne as Westeros’s true queen.  She had asked Tyrion then, “Cannot the Dragon learn to lie with Direwolf?”  She herself had been speaking prophecy. 

So if she had deluded herself, maybe Arya _still was_?  That she would have to change, and change now. She felt her smile curve into a leer. She _would_ have her wolf girl.  Their love would no longer be delayed or denied.

Energized and determined, Dany sprung off the bed and went to the door, swinging it open. She started to step out, then spied her sword on the chair by the window, back in its scabbard.  She was in Winterfell and had nothing to fear. She started to walk out again, hesitating. Dany’s instincts told her to bring her sword, and she would listen to them. She had survived countless battles listening to her instincts.

She pivoted and retrieved her sword, then rushed out the door.

She stopped.  She looked at Aggo who was standing guard at her door.  The Queen started sensing someone at the other side of her door.  This person was not a Dothraki.  She whipped around with her hand on the pommel of her sword.  She started seeing who it was.  It was Bannor of the Haruchai.  He seemed unperturbed at her actions.  He cocked an eyebrow at her hand on the pommel of her sword.

Daenerys relaxed.  She turned to Aggo.

"Where did Arya go?"  He looked at her surprised.  The Queen's Dothraki Bloodriders primary duty was her safety.  She had never tasked that one of them always stay with Arya.  There had been no need with so much of Arya's time spent with the Queen.  She turned to glare at the Haruchai.  Again he merely cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I am your Bloodguard" was his answer to the Queen's glare.  His voice bland and with no emotion in the timbre of his response.  The Queen remembered Jeertel was Arya's Bloodguard.  

"Jeertel.  She is with my Aray?" she asked Bannor.

:"Yes." The simple answer delivered with no emotion made the Queen glare at Bannor.  She wanted to snap at the taciturn man.  She held her tongue.  The Haruchai simply did not show emotion.

"Let's go!" she called out running down the hall.  Her Bloodrider and Bloodguard following in her wake like leaves in an autumn storm.  Daenerys headed to the lower levels of Winterfell.  Maybe she had gone to the kitchen Daenerys thought.  Or maybe she has sought out her father in one of the meeting halls.  She sought Arya out but she had not been to any of these locations.  The queen tore down the halls calling for Arya but she did not find her love.  The  Queen then headed out to the grounds.  

She had heard Arya talk wistfully of the solarium called the Glass Gardens.  She had noticed the structure the day before doing acrobatics on Drogon's back.  Daenerys ran all the way there.  She entered the beautiful glass structure.  There she had found Sansa and Margaery walking around the rows of flowers, vegetables and fruit trees holding hands.  Arya had not been there.  They told her to try the Godswood.

The pale Valyrian Queen tore out of Glass Gardens and ran full out to the entrance to the Godswood.  She found a group of Giants and Haruchai sitting around a bonfire.  They were eating a meal.  The Giants laughing and jesting with each other and their Haruchai compatriots.  The Giants laughing at their own jests and the Haruchai politely answering quietly.  Daenerys again noted the very reserved nature of the Haurchai.

The Queen noticed how the Haruchai sat looking at each other.  They did not speak among themselves.  The Queen was sure now the Haruchai spoke mind to mind.

She was informed that Arya had not come this way.  Daenerys thanked them and ran off at full tilt running to the stables.  Arya had not been there to take a horse.  The Queen ran to all the grounds.  No Arya.  Stratified that Arya had not come out of the Great Keep tore off back to that structure.

Ten minutes later, Daenerys was about to blow like an erupting volcano in her ancestral homeland.  She had looked everywhere she could think of that Arya may have hid.  Unless she was down in the crypts or up high in the turret of a tower she could not fathom where the girl had gone.  She asked everyone she passed if they had seen the wolf princess.  None had seen the girl.  She was feeling the blood of the dragon surging frustrated through her veins.  She took a moment to stop and calm her mind as Syrio had trained her to do in moments of great stress.  Where would she hide … what if she was _not_ hiding? … Daenerys ran down the hall.

As she ran she had a sudden thought.

"Do you know where Arya is?" she asked Bannor.

"Yes."

She wanted to scream at the man but controlled herself.  "Why the hell did you not tell me!"

"You did not ask" was the answer.  An answer delivered with no emotion.  The man felt no guilt at withholding the information from the Queen.

"That is all you have to say?!"

"She is in no danger.  Jeertel is with her."

Daenerys was furious but controlled herself.  Not only was the withholding of information pissing her off but it also angered her that she and Aggo were sheen in sweat and breathing heavily while Bannor had no sweat on his brow or was even breathing heavily at all.  It was as if he had been standing still all the time.  She would chew his ass off but she knew it would be useless on the reticent man.  Anything she could hurl against him would bounce off his granite like countenance. 

She would have to remember to ask very direct questions in the future when dealing the Haruchai.

**Arya**

Why? Why had Dany acted like that?  Arya worried that thought over in her mind.  It was like she had seen a ghost … or the new runes had some metaphorical meaning she did not grasp.  She had been so happy but Daenerys had been seemingly in shock!  Dany had refused to answer her cries! 

Arya buried her face in the pillow already soaked in her tears.  She had been alright hiding her love from Dany.  She had been happy to just be in Dany’s presence, to love her from afar …

No. No she hadn’t—she had been dying by degrees each day she was in Dany’s presence; uninvited to caress and stroke her beautiful body.  Her beginning time with the Queen had been so dreadful. 

She cringed every time some new male suitor arrived at the Red Keep to woo Daenerys.  Dany never seemed to pay them much mind, and was stiff and formal with them but Arya knew that one day the right _man_ , she sneered, would appear and take Dany away from her forever.  Each time she thought ‘ _this is it’_ , was like a knife going through her heart.

Why couldn’t things just stay the way they were? It was a slow death to be sure, but at least she could have another day in Dany’s presence.

Then everything seemed to have changed over the last few days.  They had crossed some invisible barrier and Arya had been sure Daenerys was in love with her.  Now something in the rune swords had changed it.  Ruined it!  Arya pounded her fists in her pillows.

Arya couldn’t help but think about how her beautiful Queen always made time for her.  She practiced with her every day as Arya felt her body and mind melding with her weapons - becoming one with them.  At first, Dany had pushed her, and beat her.  Now Ayra pushed, and beat the queen.  The Targaryen had always extended her hand to be pulled up when Arya had unarmed and threw her to the ground.  Always with equanimity, saying ‘next time, Wolf Girl!’  It always made Arya laugh. The queen had always laughed at her jokes, moaned at her pitiful puns, listened intently to her stories of home and laughed at Nan’s old tales right along with Arya. 

As Arya remembered, she smiled into the pillow.  Her love for Daenerys only grew each day.  Grew with each interaction with the pale beautiful Valyrian.

Over the last few days, Arya had become sure that the Queen loved her and was about to take her.  The incident in the Queen’s chambers had shattered that belief.  Strange how a few minutes could change ones destiny and one’s surety. 

A sad smile crossed Arya’s features.  She remembered her special times with her Queen.

Arya remembered the thrill of practicing with Dany, or when they rubbed liniment into each other’s tired bodies, the Northern girl could _almost_ feel like they were bonding and becoming more than companions.  But then Arya reminded herself the queen was a chameleon.

Arya had watched Daenerys charm nobles and bewitch the heads of noble houses.  The queen had reduced hardened emissaries from the Iron Bank to docile kittens.  A few moments with her, and their roars turned to quiet purrs.

Dany had mastered the mummer’s dance.  She could make anyone think they were the center of her universe.  She truly _was_ the center of Arya’s universe. The wolf loved her dragon Queen completely.  Occasionally she had seen Dany almost catch her longing, heartfelt glances and had to quickly school her features, just as she learned from her queen.

It seemed that the time of hiding had passed.  Now she knew better.  All was lost now.  The rune swords had revealed some terrible truth to Dany. 

“I ruined it!”  Arya cried into the pillow she had buried her face into as her sobs wracked her body.  _Why did I ever pick that sword up_?! Arya’s mind cried out to the distressed teenager. 

Dany had been her legendary Targaryen queen come down from the heavens of legend.  Gods, she had loved the woman from the first moment she had stepped into the Iron Throne audience chamber.

For a few more minutes, Arya cried inconsolably.  Everything had seemed so close.  Now it was gone!  When she finally cried herself out mostly, Arya sat up, her face swollen and eyes red and puffy.  Tears still ran down her cheeks randomly as she hiccupped and tried to control her weeping.

She thought back to earlier that afternoon.  She had been so happy practicing with the Valeryian swords.  Dany’s sword was so incredible with the slowly dancing runes before watching Dany with her sword.  For the life of her, Arya could not figure out her Queens’s frightening behavior when Arya had somehow fired up some hidden runes in Aegon’s sword. 

She had seen, but not really understood Dany’s unnerved behavior.  She had fretted and worried about it ever since she covered up the unconscious queen and fled, knowing she had ruined everything.  Something about Aegon’s sword had shown the Queen a horrible truth.  A truth that had destroyed Arya’s world.  Arya felt her heart quiver in her chest.  She felt like she was underwater and could not surface.  Her heart ached!

She had wanted so badly to shake Dany awake and make love to her.  Just as she had wanted to from the first moment she had met the beautiful dragon queen.  She wanted to make love to Dany and erase whatever fear had been instilled in her Queen’s heart.

All of Arya’s old fears and insecurities were flowing hot in Arya’s veins.  The queen who now knew how Arya felt towards her.  Arya had been so sure that her love was reciprocated!  It just had to be but it had been so easily crushed by those damn runes! 

Arya paused in her sobs.  She had seen Dany’s face in her room.  She had been so sure she saw her own love reflected back at her the last two days.  It had all changed so fast.  The way Daenerys had stared aghast at those damn swords Arya stormed!  Daenerys had looked terrified … then she had fainted.  The spell had been broken. 

The runes had revealed some terrible truth Arya was sure of it.  All of Arya’s insecurities came rushing in with a vengeance.  _Her Queen no longer loved her_!  The sword of Aegon had shown her some terrible truth.  _Maybe she was indeed destined to marry a man_!  The thought made Arya ill.

Arya Stark also couldn’t but help remember how she had used the Queen for own selfish pleasures.  She had accidently stumbled upon Nymeria visiting the Queen when she was late coming back to her.  She had reveled in feeling the Queens hands scratching and rubbing Nymeria’s belly.  The way she rubbed noses with her direwolf. 

It had started out so innocent.  Who could blame her for sharing these sweet moments between wolf and Queen.  Arya smiled at those memories.

Then everything had changed.  The Queen not knowing Arya was hidden within the beast had masturbated in front of the wolf.  The Queen felt so safe and comfortable with the wolf that she started to take care of her needs in front of Nymeria. 

That first time had been a revelation.  The beautiful Queen was such a primal beautiful creature stroking her body with expert skills.  The way Dany had screamed and screamed her body in convulsions from searing orgasms. The way her body had flipped and jackknifed so violently had intoxicated Arya. 

The first time she had been unprepared to see the Queens naked body being so hedonistically self-pleasured.  If it had only been the once, then she could be forgiven.  But it had not been the one time only.  The old gods were punishing her for her sinful behavior!

Night after night she melted into Nymeria’s flesh and encouraged the direwolf to go to her Queens’s suite.  The Queen always accepting her wolf with open welcoming arms.  She would play with wolf and scratch underneath the wolf’s ears and stomach like the wolf craved.

Then the Queen who was now comfortable with the wolf in her chambers while she self-pleasured her body would drop her silk robe and climb onto her bed.  Arya learned her Queen had an insatiable sexual hunger.  Fortunately, the Queen never questioned the wolf sitting up watching her intently masturbating to wailing after wailing orgasm.

Arya was hooked on the Queen’s body.  And who was she hurting she had reasoned.  Now she knew she had invalidated the very integrity of their relationship spying on her Queen’s desires and needs.  Her father would be shamed by Arya’s behavior. 

More hot tears ran down her face.  She had known it was wrong but she just couldn’t control herself.  She desperately thought that this was the only way she could have even a sliver of her Queen.

Arya miserably gnawed on how everyone at court whispered that Daenerys was going to marry that high Lord, or that mighty Knight.  What chance did a young, skinny daughter of Stark have against the Knight of Flowers? Or some high lord or other mighty knight? Tears fell in pain and frustration.

Worse yet, she knew the Queens secret. Her voyeurism had revealed the secret the Queen held close to her beautiful bosom.  The Lords and Knights did not have a chance.  When the Queen masturbated and fantasized about her dream lover it was not ‘him’ or ‘he’ it was ‘her’ and ‘she’.

The queen had Arya’s desires.

A part of her sneered at the foolish men who made fools of themselves seeking the Queens attention.  The Queen was waiting for her fair Princess to come to her.  But the simple fact remained, she had violated a basic trust between her and Dany.  She had soiled the very core of their relationship.  These thoughts had helped propel her out the door after the Queen fainted.

When she had first swung Aegon’s blade, and then Dany’s own blade she had felt so alive so wild.  She had felt _anything_ was possible.  Seeing the runes shift and the **Ouroboros** writhing in their sibilant, entwining dance had both set her blood on fire and wet her core.  She felt intoxicated with love for Dany.  She felt like even Dany’s swords saw they were destined for each other.    

It had been almost magical.  It was almost as if the sword itself had put her under a spell.  That magic had first waned and then flamed out seeing the look of almost horror in Dany’s eyes.  Something about her being able to do what she had done to the magical swords had filled Dany with horror.  The look of shock and disbelief on her face had ruined the elation that Arya felt.  Then Daenerys had been so aggrieved and horrified by what she had seen she had fainted with fright!

Even now Arya felt a thrill run through her body remembering those dancing runes and Ouroboros had her blood boiling again for Dany.  Oh by the Old Gods, she wanted her so bad!  Why had her love reacted so badly!

Then the Queen had fainted, and the spell was broken. Just like that.

Arya knew it as a warning from the gods.  _She is not for you, little girl!_

Dany had seen something in her swords that had ruined everything!  Arya had lost!  Arya knew Dany would continue to be kind to Arya.  Probably pity her, and try and make her understand that their love could never be.  Her ancestors had showed her the truth.  She was to be a mighty Queen with a mighty King by her side.  Dejectedly, Arya reflected that Dany may have thought she wanted Arya at her side as Queen but reality had showed its ugly head.  Dany had to marry a man to make her kingdom whole.  Arya felt her heart break little more, her shoulders slumping.

That was something that Arya absolutely could not take.  Dany’s pity.  Dany now knew the depths of her feelings, and she would _not_ be treated like a lovesick teenager.  Her feelings were the feelings of an adult, and just as powerful.  Arya would not accept expediency in her relationship with Dany.  She would not stand there and watch Dany take a fucking man as her King!  _She was supposed to be Dany’s side_!

She could not stay here anymore.  She would do the _adult_ thing. She would do the _noble_ thing, the _Stark_ thing. She would stay here in Winterfell and let the Queen go back to the Red Keep and her destiny.  A destiny that did not involve her she now sadly understood.  She would leave tomorrow morning for the Wall and prepare to fight the Ice Wrights and the Others.  No longer would she burden the queen, forcing her to deal with someone whom she saw as a child rather than an equal.  Obviously, the Queen valued duty over love.

Arya felt tears brimming in her eyes again.

Yes. That is what she would do.  She was so tired, but she had to find the strength.  She would need to bind up some clothes and provisions, then fly to the Wall.  She would let Daenerys have her destiny. It was her duty to let her queen, her sweet beautiful queen, find her fate without feeling like she had to deal with a girl who had nothing more than a hero worship complex.  The little wolf girl who tried, and failed, to love the dragon queen. 

Yes, she would walk out that door

**SLAM!**

The door flew open.

 

**Daenerys**

“There you are!” the white haired Targaryen roared at the younger teen as she surged into the room.  The Queen saw shock and surprise in Arya’s eyes.

The door slammed shut again with a loud boom.  Daenerys was worked up and needed to work out some of her agitation.  Her running all over Winterfell had her on edge.  She had run up to Arya's door.  Jeertel stood beside the door to Arya's room stoically.  She had glared at the Haruchai as Bannor joined her and Aggo took guard at the other side of the door.  She wanted to rant at the Haruchai but knew now that it would be wasted.  These people were simply immune to invective.  It did not matter now.  She had finally found her Arya.  She rushed into the room of her sweet dear love. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” the Queen barked at the shaken wolf.  Dany’s agitation had her barking at the girl, even as it tore at her soul. She was so filled with adrenaline after chasing endless halls looking for her sweet love!  Her love for Arya had her emotions racing, unchecked. 

The Targaryen stood in front of the door in an offensive stance, the sword in its scabbard held in her left hand by her hip.  Arya would never get past her guard of the door.  Daenerys would _never_ let her love flee from her again.

“Dany—I mean Daen—My queen” the Stark said meekly, bowing in deference.  Dany stared at the girl.  It was obvious she had been crying - the teen’s face was red and swollen; her eyes bloodshot and puffy, with dark bags beneath.  Her hair was an unruly mess like the monsters from the stories a nanny told their charges at night in order to scare an errant child. 

 _My gods she is beautiful_ , Dany thought to herself.  

Daenerys saw that she had frightened her love, and her ire was gone in an instant.  “Arya,” she breathed out a shaky breath, running her hand through her long tresses. She walked over to the table in the middle of the room, setting her sword down.  She took a long, calming breath.  Obviously, something had upset Arya greatly.  What it could be she had no idea.  The runes lighting up at Arya’s touch had been a gift from the gods.  The prophecy of her elders divine.

Once she was steadied herself, Daenerys turned around to look at the Stark princess.  The girl had visibly relaxed when she saw all of the anger had fled from the Targaryen’s face, leaving a soft vulnerable, expression.

“I didn’t mean to bark at you, Arya.  I have been running up and down and all around this damn castle for seems like an hour.  I was most distressed.”

“Why? I have been right here.”

Dany laughed gently, coming to stand before the young Stark girl. “That you have Arya, that you have,” she chuckled.  She sensed she had to go slowly with the wolf or she might bolt, judging from the way she was looking past her at the door, longingly.

Dany had to remember that the girl, though a fierce fighter and emerging as a passionate woman, was still innocent in so many ways.  That something had upset her greatly.  She had to find out and put to rest her wolf’s fears and doubts.  She loved Arya so much with every beat of her heart.

“Why did you leave me Arya? …I was upset to awake alone.” Daenerys asked Arya softly, looking directly into her eyes.

“What do you mean?” the wolf girl answered shakily, trying to be evasive and failing miserably.

“No more lies, Arya.”

“Lies?”

“Why did you leave me, Arya?”

“I don’t kn—“

“No more evasions, Arya.  Why did you leave me?” Dany asked, calmly moving to stand right in front of the trembling girl.  This had to be resolved _now_.  “You felt it Arya … I saw it in your eyes.”

Arya let out a quiet gasp, her face betraying her fear.

“You know what I saw Arya … say it Arya … tell me what I saw in your eyes … what has frightened you so … what the runes showed us was something wonderful Arya” Daenerys softly told the young woman she loved with all her heart. She saw Arya start. 

“Something wonderful?” Arya spoke with a soft almost surprised tone.  She looked up at Daenerys questioningly. 

The Queen was beginning to have an idea what was troubling Arya.  It pained her greatly to know she was the cause of Arya’s pain.  She had been overwhelmed.

“Tell me what has upset you Arya.  Tell me” Daenerys softly pressed her love.

Arya begin to tremble slightly.  “The look on your face.  It frightened me Daenerys.  I kept asking you what was wrong and you did not answer me.  I assumed you must have seen something in the sword that told you that we could not be.  That my love for you was doomed.”

Daenerys noticed Arya using her full name.  She really was upset.

“Did I say such to you Arya” Daenerys spoke softly still.   She saw hope and fear warring in Arya’s face.

“You don’t have to.  I know what is to be Dany … you are to marry some great Prince, or some Lord or some mighty Knight.  Not some plain little girl from the North. The very gods have spoken. I can never have you Dany.” Arya answered, broken, to the woman whose face radiated love that the Stark could not see in her distress.

Dany looked at her with a knowing glint in her violet eyes.  “Gods, omens and portents …” the blond Targaryen mused as she smiled softly.  “Are you telling me that the gods tell us our destiny through these things, Arya?”

“Yes.  You are meant for another.  I know I have no right to expect your love.”

“I see.” Dany said.  She slowly walked back towards the table, keeping her eyes locked with the Stark girl.  She did not want to risk her bolting, followed by another long chase.

She picked up her sword and walked back to the younger girl.  She slowly pulled the sword from her scabbard and it lit with fiery runes, causing the blade to glow brightly.  They could both hear the sword humming as a wisp of magical ether coiled up from the **Ouroboros.**  Daenerys smiled at Arya.  The snakes responded, feeling the passion between the two.

“I love you, Arya Stark.”

The girl briefly glanced at her with hope but, then shook her head ‘no’, refusing to believe, only to have it crushed.

Dany moved in to stand just in front of Arya, showing her the love runes and Ouroboros dancing gaily.  “You see these runes and Ouroboros dancing?”

“You know I do, Dany.”

“They are so beautiful the way they dance. Did you know that they did not always dance? …”

“What..?  Haven’t they always danced?  What changed?”

“I received these swords a few months past my fourteenth name day.  When I first pulled this sword out of its scabbard these ruins,” Dany pointed at the love runes and the dancing snakes, “were as still as the rest of the ghost runes. They were inert.”

“For four years…?”

“Yes.”

“What changed?”

“I fell in love with you, Arya … more should I say that I fully let me myself love you … that is the day they started to dance. And when you hold the sword, they dance because you love me just as fiercely, Arya.” the Targaryen told her love softly.  “The same with Aegon’s sword.  Not even I rose those runes hidden in the metal.  You did Arya.  Your love for me rose the runes out of the metal.  The swords speak of our love.  They are not omens of ill my love.  They are omens of our eternal love.

The sixteen year old felt tears well in her eyes, and broke down into a quiet sob. Her entire body shook, the love she felt again burning brightly through her eyes.  “I love you so, so much, Dany…” she husked through her sobs.

Daenerys put the sword slowly back in its scabbard and bent down while keeping eye contact with her soon-to-be-lover.  Dany placed the sword on the floor, then slowly rose back up before the wolf as lust began to surge though her body,  making her loins ache.  She was already sopping wet for her intended lover.

Arya watched, hypnotized as Dany slowly worked her hand into her trousers, the fabric bulging as she worked her fingers slowly up and down.  The Targaryen’s head rocked back with hedonistic pleasure as Dany let out a guttural moan, rocking her groin into her grinding fingertips in her drenched trench.  Arya watched as the Dragon Queen slowly pulled her fingers up and out her trousers.  All four digits were smeared with creamy dollops of cum.  They were sopping wet, and glistened in the soft sunlight from the window to Arya’s room. 

Arya felt her entire body set ablaze. She let out a quiet groan as she saw clearly and without doubt the searing love from her sweet dragon.  Her fears had been groundless.  Dany longed to love and fuck her!  Arya watched the Queen slowly push her middle finger between her sensual lips.  Dany softly sucked her middle finger with a quiet wet sound, gasping lewdly as her lidded eyes locked with Arya’s.  Then slowly Dany withdrew her long finger from her mouth and pink lips.

Dany now extended her hand to her new lover.  Arya’s nostrils flared and her body shook with a primal desire as she caught the scent of Dany’s musk on Dany’s hand.  Dany’s index finger traced Arya’s lips.  Arya moaned as she flicked her tongue out and tasted her lover for the first time.  The young wolf’s eyes began to burn with their own rising lust.  The scent inflamed her body as she parted her lips and Dany’s sweet taste exploded on her tongue.  The Queen subtly pushing her index finger in and out of the lips that nipped and sucked greedily on the offered digit.  Arya’s entire being _was_ _on fire_!  

Arya watched as the Targaryen slowly pulled her finger from Arya’s mouth, her lips instinctively chasing the digit.  The hand that coaxed and teased now slowly moved along Arya’s cheek, caressing it.  Then her palm smoothed the hair over Arya’s ear before cupping the back of Arya’s head and bringing her head down.  Their eyes met, and the intensity of their raw passionate need arced like lightening between them. Their lips came together slowly as they melded and nestled one to the other.  Two souls becoming one, as their lips sought each other. 

Breath heavy, Dany broke their kiss for a moment.  “I’m home now, Arya” she told her wolf.

“Where is home, Dany?” Arya asked, smiling against Dany’s lips.

“It’s wherever you are, Arya.” Dany answered huskily as she took her lover in her arms and kissed her deeply with all of the love she had for her wolf as their tongues met and swept over each other.  Their bodies melded one to the other as arms and legs pulled the new lovers tight, their breaths ragged with need as they fell onto Arya’s bed.


	47. The Dragon Shall Lie With the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: The Dragon and Wolf have finally consummated their love. I will be taking a cycle off.

The Dragon Shall Lie With the Wolf

 

Daenerys and Arya were on their sides kissing with the Queen gently sliding her lips over Arya’s lips and gently nibbling on her lower lip.  The sixteen year old was almost vibrating in Daenerys’ arms as the Queen held her lover in loosely enfolding arms.  _How good to finally say those words_!  She worried Arya’s bottom lip between her lips and gently nibbling teeth.  Arya was whimpering like a puppy wiggling forward to get her body closer to Daenerys.  They chuffed as they felt dragon fire flow through their veins. 

Daenerys slit her eyes open and Arya had a dreamy look on her face.  Dany ran her right hand down and jerked on Arya’s top to get it out of her trousers.  She ran her fingers up underneath the fabric and slowly traced her fingers up Arya’s heated flesh.  Her fingertips made small circles on Arya’s back.  The sweet girl jerked and moaned hard for her new lover.  Dany ran her fingers in circles first in one direction and then the other.  Her other hand came up and slide underneath Arya’s shirt over her stomach.  Her fingertips gliding over heated flesh.  Her wolf juddering feeling her body stroked both on her back and belly.

Daenerys smiled into her kiss.  She released Arya’s lip and ran her lips over each of Arya’s lips with hers and licked them making Arya whimper again.

Daenerys pulled back slowly and Arya eyelids slowly fluttered open.  Dany’s felt a shock run through her body seeing the pulsing fire burning in Arya’s grey eyes.  She looked both so innocent and yet so full of lust.  Dany felt her pussy get so wet with instant soaking heat.  Gods she was going to devour her sweet wolf and make her wail and scream in helpless pleasure.  More juice gushed out her cunny weeping over her perineum and down her ass crack soaking her anus.  Feeling herself getting so sloppy wet only inflamed Daenerys passion for Arya.

Dany started to move her face forward for another sweet kiss.  Arya surged her head forward with the same idea.  A loud thunk occurred when foreheads rapt together.  Dany grimaced pulling back her forehead stinging. She smiled and moved forward again this time Arya led with her mouth and their teeth clinked hard into each other.

Both pulled back with stinging lips and teeth.

“Oh _gods_ I’m ruining it!” Arya wailed in rising destress and worry.

Dany ran her fingers more sensually along Arya’s back trying to calm her.  “I’m a fucking idiot!” Arya whined in frustration and fear of running the magical moment.

“Arya, Arya calm down sweetie!” Dany spoke softly moving into Arya to kiss her nose.  Her hand running soothing circles on Arya’s body.  Fingertips that promised scorching lovemaking to Arya.

“I want it to be perfect Dany!”

“It is perfect my sweet.”

“But I am ruining it!”

“No. You are not my sweet.  Why are you so anxious?”

“I am so nervous!”

“That is a good thing my love—we’re supposed to be nervous …”

“I want you so baddddd!” Arya trilled out. 

Dany smiled hearing that “Arya, It makes me feel so fucking sexy to be desired this much.”

Arya smiled tremulously at Dany.  Dany now moved her other hand to Arya’s back underneath Arya’s top and circling her fingertips on her back soothing her over anxious wolf.  Arya was purring in pleasure.  Dany slowly pulled their bodies closer.  Their body heat igniting a fire deep in their bellies.  Daenerys knew she needed to lead the lovemaking for a while.  Her sweet Direwolf was still a pup when it came to the carnal pursuits of women making love to each other.  Arya a neophyte to actual lovemaking.  Dany would lead her into the sweet world of sweet lesbian lovemaking. 

“I have a suggestion … let me lead for a while … let me love this hot sexy body … let me make you cum so hard Arya!”

“Ummhhnnggggg!” Arya whimpered her grey eyes almost black with her blown pupils.

“I’m going to fuck you so good Arya … I have dreamed so many nights of burying my face in your hot wet cunt and devouring your sweet wet cunny till you scream” Dany softly husked to her new lover.  “Let me pleasure you with all my skills my sweet.”

“Mmmmnngggg!” whimpered again shaking all over.  She watched Dany move in and kiss her all over her face with sweet wet lips.  Arya felt her core on fire for her Dany.  The teenager felt her cunny pumping out hot wet slimy fuck juice soaking her mound and running down her perineum.

“I’m going to make you mine Arya.  Totally.  I’m going to rock your word” the Queen softly told her lover putting her deeper under her spell.  “Just relax for now and let me fuck you my love … then it will be your turn to make me scream … to feel your mouth sucking me off Arya.  I have dreamed of this from the moment I first saw you in the throne room” Dany told Arya softly.

Arya moaned loudly again and her eyes rolled back into her head.  So passionate Dany thought feeling Arya’s hot skin underneath her fingers. 

Dany gripped her love’s back and brought Arya forward again slowly.  Arya was now plaint.  Dany kissed her love gently on the lips gently lipping them and running her lips over Arya’s lips and then using her lips to suck and nibble as Arya mewled and body jerked in helpless pleasure. She pulled Arya hard against her body.  The sounds of smooching and wet kisses filled Arya’s bedroom.  Dany moved her head back and loved the soft light in Arya’s eyes.  She moved in and kissed Arya sweetly again. Their mouths made wet smacks and slurps as their lips melded and sucked on sweet pouting lips.

Dany groaned hard feeling Arya’s plum nipples all swollen and bursting ripe pressed hard into her full rounded breast.  She had one hand on Arya’s upper back pressing her fingertips into the firm hot skin.  Her other hand ran all over Arya’s lower back and exposed ribs.  Arya mewled and started to wallow into Dany’s body in primal want.  Arya was pressing her body into Dany’s body her body instinctively undulating her hips sweeping her mound against Dany’s hip and upper thigh.  Arya’s throat cawing.

Dany kissed Arya sweetly for another few minutes enjoying the closeness and breathing in finally up close the essence of Arya.  The Queen relished the feel of Arya’s body pressed into hers.  Arya instinctually humping her body trying to meet the rising need in her core and belly.  Dany longed to smell Arya’s ripe cunt as well.  She wanted to see Arya! but controlled her rising ardor.  She loved how Arya was instinctively grinding her muff on her thigh now with harder sweeps of her hips.  Dany was so happy!  Arya had calmed down and was letting Daenerys guided their lovemaking but Arya’s body and soul were instinctively seeking the Queen’s body out.  They were truly made for each other. 

She lowered her one hand to Arya’s lower back and the other hand left from underneath Arya’s blouse top and reached down and gripped her lover’s firm ass cheek and urged her on to nut on her thigh.  Dany’s fingers digging into Arya’s taunt ass cheek.  Arya moaned into Dany’s mouth louder as she short jerked her hips putting pressure on her muffin her body jerking in rising pleasure.

Dany needed more.  It was time to increase the heat of their lovemaking.  The Valyrian slithered her tongue between Arya’s lips and brushed her teeth.  The gates remained closed.  Dany smirked into the kiss hearing Arya mewl.  Dany withdrew her tongue so she could again launch her assault against the closed gates of Arya’s teeth.  Again Dany ran her tongue between Arya’s lips and gums slowly sensually back and forth as the teenager began to jerk and writhe against her.  Dany clawed aggressively into Arya’s ass urging Arya to grind her cunt through the fabric separating their skin into the Queen’s thigh.  Dany moved her hand up and jerked on the bindings to Arya’s trousers loosening them.  Then her right hand snaked underneath the hem of the pants and gripped the hot flesh of her lover’s ass.  Her fingers roughly massaging the taunt muscular ass cheek.  Arya’s moans becoming more harsh.

Arya was moaning constantly now in a guttural way.  Dany gently chuckled as she swiped Arya’s gums more aggressively and Arya chuffed harder.  She knew it was time to knock the door down.  She took her tongue and aggressively pressed into Arya’s teeth hard her tongue slipping back and forth seeking entrance into Arya’s sweet mouth.  Dany loved the wet heat and the taking of innocence.  Dany was about to make Arya a woman.  Her woman!

Arya finally understood.  Dany had been denied to long.  The instant Arya’s teeth parted, Dany’s tongue surged into Arya’s mouth lunging in deep and wrapping around Arya’s tongue squeezing.  Dany mated their tongues tight as they flipped around in Arya’s groaning mouth wetly wrestling.  The Dany shoved Arya’s tongue down to wetly explore Arya’s mouth.  “Ummnngggppfffff! Mmmpphhhfffff!” Arya chuffed hard into Dany’s mouth.  Dany explored Arya’s mouth swiping her gums, tongue and cheeks.  She enjoyed the feel of Arya’s body hard undulating against hers.

Suddenly, Arya’s hands were in her hair.  Arya threaded her long fingers into the queen’s blond white tresses.  Then her fingers gripped into Dany’s scalp.  The young Direwolf pulled their mouths tight surprising the white haired Queen.  Arya’s tongue had been passive but no more.  Their tongues now coiled and flipped around in Arya’s mouth wetly entwined.  Dany thrilled to Arya’s instinctive aggressive nature.  It made Dany’s core melt in burning need and want.  Her short clothes soaked now in slimy snail snot.

Dany felt her blood catch fire feeling her wolf come alive with want and confidence.  They kissed deeply trading spit.  Dany pulled Arya tight to her and wetly shoved her tongue down her teenager’s lover’s throat conquering it.  She slit her eyes open and lunged her long tongue down Arya’s throat again and again.  Dany felt her body sing seeing Arya’s face slash and crunch up in ecstasy.  Dany tilted her head over to meld lips as tight as possible.  Again and again she speared her tongue down Arya’s throat.  She enjoyed seeing her lover’s body jolt with fervid need.  Arya’s swallowed cries and mewls filled her bedroom.  Daenerys relished the sound of her lover in her mind.  She loved making Arya sound like a wanton slut.

“Mmmggfff uumppff ummppffff!” Arya chuffed hard into Dany’s conquering mouth.  Dany moved her right hand from Arya’s ass cheek to ass cheek massaging the hot globes.  The sweat building.  She glided her fingers down into Arya’s ass cleft stroking the depths of her ass cleft.  Her fingers almost brushing the girl’s anus.

The Queen smiled seeing Arya’s eyelids bulge and roll as her eyes rolled into her skull and short jerked.  Arya fingers clawed into Dany’s scalp to keep their lip lock hot and tight.  Dany finally broke for breath gasping.  Arya was gasping too her mouth open and spit covering her chin and cheeks.  Dany moved in again locking lips and slamming her tongue again down Arya’s throat. She was on fire for Arya.  She had been denied for too long!  Their lips made wet slurps, sucks and smooching noises as they kissed fervidly.

Arya’s tongue wetly pushed against and wrestled with hers.  Dany slowly pulled her tongue back wiggling it as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth.  Dany moaned hard when Arya’s tongue flowed into her mouth after Dany’s retreating tongue.  The Valyrian so happy her Arya was growing in confidence and fuck need.  Now their tongues were wetly wrestling in the Queen’s mouth.  Dany was ecstatic feeling her wolf growing bolder.  Now Dany’s eyes rolled back when she discovered Arya had an equally long tongue that flowed down over her tonsils and into her throat thrusting deep.

The two young lovers snogged fiercely with dueling tongues that slip and slide over each other.  Nostrils flared with their chuffing breaths.  They were still on their sides but now the lovers were pressed into each other.  Their legs skittering against each other’s legs.  Their breaths getting ragged with rising need.  They broke for air several times panting getting breath back.  They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes before mouths mated tight again and tongues wetly wrestled as they shoved from mouth to mouth.  Heads tilted over now to let noses glide against each other so mouths could try and push into their mate’s mouth.  The deep intimate lip lock letting tongues surge deep into groaning mouths.  Tongues exploring with wet licks and spearing thrusts down groaning throats.

Arya’s room was warm with the hot water flowing through the pipes in the walls.  The warm air heating up their bodies that had begun to film with perspiration. Their clothing trapping their rising body heat.

“Oh gods baby” Dany panted when they broke for oxygen again.  “You are making me so fucking wet!”  It was true.  Her silk short clothes were soaking wet in her snail snot.  Her ass and pelvis soaked in her weeping fuck juice.

“Uuummggggg!” Arya whimpered hearing Dany’s heated words. 

Dany reached down and gripped Arya’s right wrist and brought the hand to her face and kissed the fingers with locked eyes with Arya.  Dany brushed Arya’s fingers over her face and smiled as did Arya.  Then Dany trailed the fingers down her chest and then her stomach.  She worked Arya’s fingers underneath her blouse top and first circled the teen’s fingers over her hard muscled stomach.  The Queen guided the fingers up and down and in loose circles.  Then Dany pushed the fingertips down to her lower belly.

Arya’s breath caught when she realized where Dany was taking her fingers.  She whimpered when the fingers went underneath the waist band of Dany’s pants that the draw strings had come loose with their rolling around.  Dany slowly worked Arya’s fingers right and left above her mound before guiding them lower to her soaked mound.  “Oohhhhhh!” Arya gasped when her fingertips rubbed first felt the wet clitoral hood and then slit of her woman.  Then with Dany’s guiding her hand, Arya rubbed up and down over Dany’s wet bald slit.

Arya looked at Dany with large eyes as Dany rubbed her fingers up and down her cunt working Arya’s fingers into her cunny working her labia lips open.  Arya was in heaven feeling the greasy thick lips work between her slow up and down rubbing fingers.  The lips oily and rubbery working between her stroking fingers.

“Feel the truth of my desires for you Arya.  Feel it in my sopping wet cunt.  My cunt wet for you Arya.  Only for you baby.” The Queen’s face grimaced and slashed with the sweet pleasure her wolf was giving her.  Her throat beginning to moan softly at the sweet sensations Arya was stroking from her core.

Arya whimpered feeling her fingers soaked in Dany’s flowing fuck juice.  How greasy her fingers felt, creamed with Dany’s slimy beautiful cunt cream Arya thought.  Arya knew what she liked.  She started to circle Dany’s clit rubbing into the hard nodule hidden by slimy folds.  Dany’s hips bucked into the fingers pleasuring her so sweetly.  Arya thought with a smug remembrance how she had seen the Queen pleasure herself so many nights while warged into Nymeria.  She knew what the Queen liked too.  Arya enjoyed feeling Dany’s hand guide hers as their hands rubbed the Queen’s kittie.

Dany rolled the fingers over in her drooling snatch soaking both hands with her hot flowing twat juice.  She rubbed her clit with Arya’s fingers making it jangle with pleasure.  Their fingertips jacking her clitoral hood sending scalding pulses of pleasure to Dany’s brain and throbbing nipples.  Dany angled Arya’s fingers to jam her clitoral hood harder making her gag in raw pleasure.  Their fingers masturbating the Queen.  The Queen relaxed her grip on Arya’s hand.  She wanted to see if Arya would take the lead now.

Her hopes were rewarded when Arya started to jerk her pussy off so fucking good.  “Mmngggg uungggg oohhhhhh ohhhh Arya what you do to me … nnngggg hhnngggg!” Dany whimpered feeling Arya’s fingers work her cunt lips and rub into her clitoral hood as she gasped.  Arya teased the tip of Dany’s clit making Dany jolt and her throat cry out in pleasure.  Then her fingers forked Dany’s clitoral hood and jerked up and down shooting ecstasy into Dany’s clit.  Arya was a fast learner!

The Queen wanted to slow things down for the moment.  She then drew their hands back out.  They both looked at their fingers that were glistening with Dany’s juices.  Dany released Arya’s hand and extended her hand to Arya’ mouth.  Arya understood and extended her hand to Dany’s mouth.  The two women traced lips teasing them with cum soaked fingertips.  They slowly pushed their long glistening wet fingers into each other’s mouths.  Loud moans filled the room as both women tasted Dany’s hot sweet pussy on the other’s hand.

Then they were kissing ravenously rolling around on the bed with legs around legs and ankles hooked over the other’s ankles and claves.  Each woman enjoying the taste of Dany’s on their lips.  Their arms looped around strong backs.  They kissed deeply with battling tongues swallowing hot moans of pure passion.  The bodies rolled first from one hip to their other hip as they kissed ravenously.  Their bodies wrapped tight.  Perspiration now beading on foreheads and upper lips.

Then Dany sat up pulling Arya up with her.  The two stared at each other with pupils blown with raw wanton fuck hunger.  She gripped the bottom of Arya’s top.  She saw Arya’s eyes flare with fear.  Dany knew now was not the time to let Arya know she had been spying on Arya as the teenager had been on her through her dirty warging with Nymeria.  Arya had no idea the Queen had seen her beautiful tits and needed to feast on them with her staving mouth.  Her many times watching Arya through the mirror in her room had given Dany an intimate knowledge of Arya’s body.

“Dany—my breast—well you can see I’m flat cheste—“

Dany placed her index finger on Arya’s lips to quiet her.  “Ssshhhhhh my love … you are so beautiful to me … I think your body is perfect … let me see baby—pleaseeee!” she softly pleaded.

Arya melted raising her arms. She was still nervous.  She looked at Dany intently as the Queen slowly pulled her top up and over her head.  Arya felt her hair being caught and pooled in her top above her head.  The shirt went higher the hair fighting its way free.  She felt her brown hair cascade from the neck onto her shoulders.  She had closed her eyes with the top going over her head.

When she opened them Arya gasped.  Dany was staring at her small breast with her plump bursting plum like nipples so swollen they felt like they would burst. Dany was so thankful to finally see her love’s breast up close.  They were fucking perfect.  Arya had only a small line of breast that merged with her pulpy nipples that jutted up almost two inches her areolas all plump and rubbery.  Arya had a thick stubby nipple jutted out the sweet pulpy areola.  The color of her pulpy areolas medium brown with darker nips poking up the rubbery cones.  Her nipples were shaped like plump rounded cones so thick and circular.  Dany felt drool run down her chin.

“My gods your tits are so fucking beautiful Arya” Dany husked her head lowering.  Arya was trembling with frozen want.  She watched Dany lower her face and her mouth opened to suck in her left nipple.  The pink lips of the Valyrian slowly worked down the thick plump two inch high nipple.  Slowly Dany sucked the plum tittie into her mouth deeper and deeper with slow sweet sucked tight friction.  Then the nipple had been sucked deep into the Queen’s mouth.  Dany locked her lips on Arya’s chest and sucked with a long ragged love suck.  The long sucks repeated long and hard.  Dany’s tongue lathed the thick bulb nipple in her mouth.

 _Gods_ Arya thought to herself.  Her own fingers had never made her nipples feel so good!

“Oh! Unnggg hhnnggg!” Arya gasped in shocking pleasure.  Gods the pleasure flooding Arya’s nipple nearly overwhelmed her while hard pulses arched to her clit in a direct line of want and need.  The pulses shocked Arya with pure fucking ecstasy.  Arya whimpered, tossing her head, as she watched Dany move her head over to her other engorged nipple and siphoned it deep into her mouth and wolfed sucked with cheek hollowing sucks while her tongue slithered all over the sweet puffy nipple.  "Unh! Unh! Unh!" Arya gasped with helpless pleasure. 

She watched Dany’s hand come up to pinch and stretch out the nipple she had just been feasting on. The spittle letting Dany’s fingers glide over the wet bulb she pinched and squeezed in pulp squeezes.  Her fingers squeezing in hard on her nipple as the Valyrian pinched her fingers into Arya’s swollen bulging nipples.  Her fingers pulling and stretching Arya’s nipples and then compressing the engorged teats with hard squeezes.  Then Arya cried out when she felt Dany’s lips hook underneath the edge of her bursting nipple on her breast.  Hooked in with her lips, Dany vacuum sucked voraciously stretching out the plump plum nipple in her mouth filling it with heat and suction friction.  Her other nipple worked with Dany’s fingers.  Fingers that now sunk into the rubbery wet nipple compressing and bulging the nipple out around the squeezing fingers.

Arya’s face twisted with shocking pleasure.  Her legs scissor on the bed as her hips jumped up helplessly feeling arcs of ecstasy shooting straight from her nipples to her hard throbbing clit.

Dany moved her head back and forth sucking with cheek hollowing sucks hooking her lips underneath the edge of Arya’s double bottle cap nipples and pulling her head up as she sucked with deep fuck hunger.  "Unhh! Oh gods ... oh yes, Dany! Oh shit ... that feels so good! Yes ... gods, I love it when you do it hard! Unhhh!" Arya mewled in helpless pleasure her head thrashing as burning pulses hammered out her nipples flooding her body with sweet hot ecstasy.  Dany’s hands working the nipple not currently being sucked hot and hard.  Her fingers pulling and squeezing on the rubbery teats.

Arya’s body jerked and writhed at the dual assault of mouth and fingers moving back and forth between the spittle soaked nipples.  The wet suction and pulping pinches were shocking Arya and filling her body with pleasure.  Pleasure that rivaled her masturbatory pleasure.  The love between them making the pleasure so much more intense!

Dany looked up loving the way her lover’s face twisted with primal need and pleasure.  Pleasure that she was giving her sweet wolf.  Arya’s body quaked and had sudden flips of searing ecstasy.  Her back arching to drive her nearly two inches of nipples deeper into Dany’s hot sucking mouth.  Dany decided to up the heat.  She looked up at Arya’s face.  She needed to see her love’s face react more to her loving. She started to gently teeth the pulpy bulbs she sucked on voraciously. 

She was rewarded seeing Arya’s face slash as if in agony her head snapping forward her eyes squeezed tight shut in helpless searing pleasure.  “Aawwgggg aaugggg uungg gods don’t stop—aarruuggg! … Hunnnggg hhnnngg Ffffuuucckkkk—goddssdammnn that feels so fuuucckiinnggg good! … harder harder uunnggg uunngg … harder aarrunngg uunggg hhnnggg!”

Dany complied to her woman’s needs.  She sunk her teeth deep into Arya’s pulpy nipple and see sawed her teeth.  Arya threw her head back and cried out loudly her face slashed with helpless pleasure.  The pain and pleasure making a heady aphrodisiac.  She cupped the back of Dany’s head pulling her tight into her bosom.  Dany loved hooking her lips underneath the crown of Arya’s bursting nipples.  She sucked so hard her head lifted with the force of her deep throat love sucks.  Her teeth biting into the pulp nipple with moderate hard force.

Dany pulled back and raised her head and hungrily brought her mouth to Arya’s mouth and gave her a long scorching kiss. She went to move back down to Arya’s breast again but Arya gripped her arm stopping her.  “Take your top off. I need to see your breast Dany— _plleasseeeeee_!  I have dreamed of seeing them with my own eyes.”

Dany caught the ‘with my own eyes’ remembering Arya’s warging in Nymeria to watch her masturbate night after night.  Dany shivered at the want in Arya’s voice.  She had dreamed endlessly of hearing this tone from Arya; the want and the desire.  Dany loved that she had driven Arya so wild with need she did not even catch herself letting out her not so secret. 

Dany slowly reached down and pulled her top out of her trousers and then slowly lifted it up her body.  She smiled as the material rose up to cover her face and she heard Arya moaning seeing her pale skin come into view.  Her skin beaded with sweat that was dribbling down her pale flesh.  She felt the fabric of her top catch on the bottom of the swale of her rounded tits.  Dany was a natural tease and let the material bunch underneath her tits.  She worked the fabric back and forth but did not pull her top up higher.

“Danyyyyyy pplleeaasseeeeeee!  Don’t tease me!” Arya whined.

Dany relented and pulled her top up her torso.

“Ooohhhh _yeeeessssss_! Mmmnnggg!” Arya whimpered seeing Dany’s full rounded slightly upswept nearly C cup breast come into view.  The fabric slowly rising up still exposing more and more of the Queen’s milky breast.  The breast lifted up as the fabric was rolled up her upper chest.  The fabric rising up to slowly reveal Dany’s engorged nipples and steeple areolas.  Dany’s tits flopped down on her chest falling out her top.  Arya saw Dany’s gold dragon sized light brown areolas and hard erect nipples that stuck out a quarter inch were on full display.  Her areolas in their excitement were covered with little steeples around her nipples.  Dany pulled her top off and threw it to the floor.  The movement made her firm breasts jiggle invitingly on her chest.

Arya started to move in but Dany put out her hand on Arya’s forearm to stop Arya who pouted cutely.  Both of their breathing elevated with sensual need.  Their eyes devouring each other chests.  “Let’s remove the rest of our clothes why don’t we.  They are in the way I would say.” 

The Queen reached down and gripped the waist band of her trousers and stared to shimmy them down hers hips.  She loved watching Arya watch her with hot hungry eyes.  Keeping her eyes on Dany, Arya jerked up to her knees.  Dany smiled seeing Arya lean and nearly topple over in her haste.  Arya caught her balance.  Dany had shimmied her pants down to the top of her mound.  Dany watched Arya rip her pants down to her knees in one hard jerk her eyes staring at Dany’s groin area with hot pulsing eyes.  Dany finished the job of pushing her pants down to expose her mound clasped by her short cloth that was dark with her cunt cream soaking it.

Arya had no short clothes on.  Dany’s own eyes flared with fuck hunger.  Arya’s mound bald a beautiful sight to the young Queen.  Arya’s pussy was so swollen and glistening with wetness.  Her mons pubis was dark pink trending very light brown to her outer labia lips were light brown and her inner dark pink and brownish lips blooming out her slit and a nice fat clitoral hood.  Cum was already slavered over her mons and groin.  Arya whimpered.  “Dany pleaseeeeee!  Get you fucking short clothes off!  I need to see your cunt baby!”

She saw Arya looking at her silk covered slit with her own hot fuck hunger.  The fabric pressed into her wet seam in an indentation in the shimmering darkened with cum silk.  Dany smiled at Arya and snaked her fingers under the edge of her short clothes and ripped them down to her knees jammed into the bed.  Arya moaned loudly seeing Dany’s cunt for the first time with her own eyes.  Dany’s mons was nice and pink and her lips were long and dark pink with a hint of brown on the thickest parts of her cunt lips. 

“Mmnnuuunngggg!” Dany moaned smelling Arya’s sweet cunt for the first time.  Her musk intoxicating and nearly driving her insane with want for Arya.  Arya’s eyes were fully blown now and her breathing ragged.  Her own senses overwhelmed by the scent of Dany’s musk.  “Oh gods Dany you cunt smells _soooooo_ fucking hot—sooooo good” Arya softly husked breathing deep as she stared at Dany’s twat while finishing removing the rest of clothes as Dany finished stripping naked.

They both remained motionless for a short minute.  Eyes traveling all over the other.  Eyes taking in the pale body of their lover.  Their eyes feasting on swollen pussies and breast with engorged nipples full of hot pumping blood.  Nipples rock hard.  Arya’s nipples like overripe plums ready to burst as they bulged over the barely there breasts.

Dany scooted over to Arya and got her to sit back down and enfolded her love in her arms pulling her tight to her body. The Queen sitting down beside her love and half turning her torso to face her love.  She moved in to press their heated bodies together.  They both shivered hard feeling naked skin for the first time.  Their arms coming up to enfold their lover and gently stroke and caress the body of their mate.

Dany’s full breast mashing into Arya’s torso and side as her own pulpy nipples squashed into Dany’s hard but oh so feminine body.  Dany loved looking up slightly at Arya.  Arya cupped the back of her head pulling it back slightly so they stared hard into each other’s irises.  Their bodies melded as heated flesh pressed into heated flesh.  Their lips meet in sweet pressure.  Their mouths parted and wet tongues came out to play and writhe.  Their tongues slipping and sliding over the other as they twined between their lips.  Then their lips locked and both tongues wrestled wetly in Arya’s mouth. 

Arya moaned hard feeling the sweet slippery tongue of her sweet Dany wetly wrestling her tongue.  Their tongues flipping wildly in her mouth.  Then Dany’s tongue explored the depths of Arya mouth.  Her tongue tracing the gums, tongue and roof of Arya’s mouth making her cries chuff into Dany’s mouth.  Then Dany’s tongue wormed underneath Arya’s tongue drilling hard.  Arya’s muffled squeals swallowed by Dany’s mouth.

Then Dany pulled Arya hard into her body feeling the hot bulbs of Arya’s nipples pressed hard into her firm tits.  Her tits flattened and compressed into Arya’s body.  Her nipples digging into Arya’s nipples and chest.  They kissed ravenously as they mewled and hitched feeling naked skin on skin.  Their arms around each other and pulling heated bodies tight and kissed so deeply.  Dany could feel perspiration starting to bead on their bodies and she felt it on her upper lip and forehead as raw naked desire pumped in her veins.  Arms pulled bodies tight.  The women’s bodies adjusting to face each other more fully.  Their bellies wallowed and pussies found hips and thighs to mash and jerk on.  Hot snail snot drooling out on hard muscled bodies.

Slowly Dany tilted Arya’s back and down until she had Arya on her back looking up at her as she broke their kiss.  Dany half lying on her new lover.  At first Dany only backed up an inch.  Spittle roped between their lips swaying.  Arya’s eyes full of such love and desperate fuck hunger that it made Dany’s heart pound in her chest for her love.

“I’m going to love you so good Arya … I’m going to make you scream”

“Ooohhhh yeesssssssss!” was Arya’s sibilant reply.

Dany leaned in and kissed Arya deeply again their tongues deep in Arya’s mouth as Dany pressed into the Stark teenager and her right hand came up to trace her fingertips up and down Arya’s body.  The Queen’s tits pressed into and dragging over Arya’s sweaty flesh.  The friction on her nipples exquisite.  First her fingers running along Arya’s arms and then her belly and ribs, back to her arms and then around her huge nipples and then her upper thighs and back to her belly.  Slowly she mapped out Arya’s body with her feathery fingertips brushes.  All they while they kissed deeply only breaking long enough to gulp oxygen before mouths mated tight yet again.  Tongues wetly wrestling from mouth to mouth.

She loved how Arya’s body jolted and jerked feeling the feathery touch of her lover tracing her firm tight body.  The feel of her nipples dragging on Arya’s body making her chuff hotly in Arya’s mouth.  Arya humped her twat up in the air in instinctive fuck need.  Dany moaned into Arya’s mouth smelling Arya’ rich thick cunt musk flooding the room along with her own excited scent.  Dany so loved the smell of her own pussy and the intoxicating scent of other woman’s cunts drove the Queen wild with the need to fuck hard and long.

But all paled compared to the sweet musk of her one true love’s sweet swollen snatch.  Arya’s rich musk was intoxicating.  Dany was already permanently hooked on it. She was hooked on Arya Stark.

She had stopped kissing Arya as she plied her lover with her fingertips.  Arya was writhing on the bed moaning and cawing.  Again Dany thought how she loved Arya’s response to her slightest touch.  Her breathing was getting ragged.  Dany slowly traced her fingertips around and around Arya’s nipples all bursting and so dark pink swirled with all hues of medium and darker brown. 

“You have beautiful tits Arya … my gods I going to devour them” Dany said lowering her head and siphoning in the right bulb and wolfed sucked with cheek hollowing deep throat love sucks.  “Uuunngggg! Unngggg! Awwoggg!” Arya cried out with the friction and suction on her nipple.  Dany sunk her teeth deep into the pulpy mass of Arya’s plum nipple.  She gently see sawed her teeth filling Arya’s nipples with squirts of pain that merged with pleasure driving the girl wild. 

After a round of sweet gnawing, Dany soothed the love tormented nipples.  The Queen’s tongue lathing the engorged rubbery teats circling and slapping them hard.  Dany’s hand pressed and squeezed into the other nipple she was not orally loving and rolling her palm over the engorged bulb.  Arya’s legs scissor on the bed with snap jerks and her heels kicked the bed as raw aching pleasure flooded her body.  Dany kept glancing up to see her lover’s face.  A face slashed with harsh fuck bliss.  Her head jerking up her tendons jutting out her throat as Arya’s neck jerked up hard in spastic jerks.

Dany moved her head right and left sucking in the nipple and teething it and sucked so hard on the nipple anchoring her lips at the base of the bulb and pumping her head filling it with hot heat and wet tongue swipes.  Her hand compressing and rolling the pulpy nipple not in her mouth.  The slimy salvia letting her palm rub smoothly on the nearly two inch bulb of sweet nipple and areola.  Dany jammed down with her palm to wetly rub and compress the thick nipples.  Arya’s head jerking up and her face twisted with searing ecstasy burning and pulsing out her expertly worked nipples.

“Dany pleaseeeeee!”  Arya cried out.  “My pussy my pussy pleeeaseeeeee!”

Dany thought of teasing Arya but that would be denying herself.  In a flash she was between Arya’s legs pushing her legs out.  The Queen’s body settling down onto the mattress.  She breathed deep her face mere inches from Arya’s wet swollen cunt.  Her lilac eyes taking in the beauty of Arya’s pussy up close for the first time.  The smell up close intoxicated Dany with Arya’s rich thick musk flooding her nostrils with the heady scent of Arya’s quim.  The smell from Arya’s wellspring so pure and intense this close.  Dany looked at the engorged mound and wet lips all gnarled and waiting for her tongue and mouth.   She loved the different hues of brown flowing to pink along Arya’s labia lips.  The lips splayed out on Arya’s mound all wet and slimy.

Dany moved her head down and slowly licked up and down the gooey slit and moaned tasting her sweet wolf for the first time.  The Valyrian dragged her tongue slowly up and down Arya’s slit tonguing the slimy labia lips.  Her mouth sucking lightly on the lips as she licked.  Dany moaned deep in her chest tasting the sweet elixir of Arya’s cunt.  The taste pure and exquisite.  Arya whimpering rotated her groin up into Dany’s mouth.  Dany wagged her head opening up her love’s slit with her long tongue.  She teased out Arya’s inner lips working them out to lie splayed out on Arya’s big camel toe. 

Dany lifted her head a moment to look at the sheer perfection of the center of her woman’s essence.  A woman’s pussy the center of her womanhood.  The Queen had never tired of looking at a woman’s pussy.  Each one a masterpiece to her eyes.  Dany sucked in each labia lip and rolled it in her mouth and pulled on it gently.  Arya moaned gutturally her hips jolting up in helpless pleasure.  Finished with Arya’s lips she spit out her left rubbery pussy lip.  Dany then licked up fast so her tongue touched Arya’s clit.  Arya’s eyes flared with her hips jumping up cutely and a loud moan filled the room.  Arya’s face looked like she had been branded with an white hot iron poker.  Arya’s pussy smelling so sweet and overpowering her musk intoxicating the Queen.

Dany licked over Arya’s clitoral hood.  Her tongue slowly teasing out her Direwolf’s clit from its sheath.  The tip all shiny pinkish white and slimy wet.  The Queen slow licked her tongue over the throbbing nubbin.  The sweet wet friction making Arya cry out in shocking ecstasy.  Dany drooling out ribbons of spit to baste the hard clit and clitoral hood in her spittle.  She siphoned in the spit only to drool it out again all over her woman’s clit.  Her lips sucking in spit and siphoning on the clitoral hood of her slut making Arya whinny in helpless pleasure.  The queen lifted her head spying the sweet clit of her Direwolf.

“Unnggg hhnngg hhnngg … oohhhh Dany!  You suck pussy so fucking good! Uunggg hhnngggg!”

Dany was in heaven as she slowly sucked in Arya’s clit deep into her mouth for the first time.  Her eyes rolled into her skull as she suckled on paradise.  Her tongue wetly explored the cum slicked clitoral hood.  The Queen’s pink tongue lathing all over the slimy hood.  Dany expertly teased back the folded labia lips more fully exposing the shiny nubbin beneath. 

Dany rocked her head to suck and lap at the nodule she had teased out its hood with long ragged love sucks.  Dany groaned gutturally deep in her chest.  Dany loved the feel of Arya’s clit between her lips and underneath her rasping tongue.  Her lover’s sweet pungent taste filling her mouth and throat for the first time.  This was heaven Dany thought as her lips suckled on the rigid clit of her soulmate for the first time.  She jetted Arya’s hard clit in and out her hot sucking lips.  Arya’s moans so sweet to Dany’s ears.

Arya was swirling her hips instinctively up into her mouth lifting Dany’s head that small fraction.  Dany had her hands on her lover’s thigh and hip holding her lover in place so she could dine on sweet wet cunt meat.  The taste so divine in her mouth.  The Queen’s tongue drilling and slapping the hard nodule that was Arya’s essence.  The teenager’s hands were scrabbling over the bed and then one found her nipples and Dany saw that Arya was roughly rolling her palm into her nipples mashing them half flat and lifting her palm and smacking down to fill them with heat and friction.  She likes it hard and rough.  Good.  I love my sex hot and hard.

"Ohhhnnnn gods ...ohh gods!" Arya moaned, swirling her wet quim into Dany’s mouth.  Her face slashed hard and her teeth clenched with fierce pleasure.  Dany sucked Arya’s clit hard in and out her lips and then locked her lips on Arya’s clitoral hood and rolled it with her lips and tongue.  She gigged the hard nubbin with spearing thrusts of her tongue into the clit.  "Ungghh! Oh! Unhhh! Oh yes! … unggg Dany you _ssssuucccckkkk soooo gooooodddd_!"  Dany had been short sucking with vicious sucks and now went to long ragged sucks with slightly loose lips to add more friction.  Arya was crying out constantly in pleasure now.  This technique had Dany’s mouth making wet slurps and smooches on the clit meat in her mouth.  Dany working to make the noise louder and more obscene.  The pure sounds of a woman devouring her woman’s cunt.

Arya’s hands now had her fingers pinching and rolling of her nipples with hard squeezes.  Arya’s face twisted and clenched with the shocking pulses filling her thick rubbery nipples and shooting straight to her clit which made her legs scissor in spastic jerks.  The teenager’s head jerked up off the bed and thrashed from side to side feeling such pleasure filling her drooling quim.  Her pelvis and ass crack soaked in her cum dribbling out her love box.  Dany loved the wetness now soaking here lower face and running down her throat.

Dany backed off on her oral feasting.  This made Arya cry out in want. She gently lathed Arya’s snatch running her tongue up and down the creamy slit licking up sweet cum.  Dany’s tongue plowing the wet trench licking out sweet creamy girl cum.  She then lowered her face extending her long tongue and slowly buried her tongue into Arya’s fiery core her face moving in till her nose was pressed into Arya’s slit and clit.  Her mouth engulfed by Arya’s swollen mound.  Arya’s wetness and heat divine feeling on the Queen’s mouth and lips.

Dany groaned deep in her chest feeling Arya’s heat and her taste flooding her taste buds. She slow tongue fucked Arya’s love box.  Dany loved the wet slippery folds sliding up and down her tongue as she tongue fucked her love deep.  She had started out slow but soon Dany was pounding her head up and down spearing her tongue deep into Arya’s honey hole her tongue scooping hot dollops of sweet cum she gulped down.  Her nose plowing and jacking into Arya’s slit and clit driving her woman wild with pleasure.  Dany wiggled her tongue as she speared the slippery folds and whorls of her slut’s cunt hole.

"Ohhnnnn god ...unngghhh ...oh shit!" Arya gasped.  She was up on her elbows looking down her now sweaty torso and belly her face slashing with hard pleasure.  She watched Dany tongue fuck her cunny hole with strong strokes of her head.  Both of Arya’s hands now pinched and pulled her own nipples hard.  "Ohhhnnnn ...oh shit, I’m going to cum Dany!”

The Valyrian smiled hearing her Direwolf cry out the obvious.  She could feel the tension filling Arya’s body.  How her sweetie’s body was stiffening and her face slashed with such harsh rising ecstasy.  The juices flowing out of Arya’s core was heavier and creamery now.  It was time to take Arya and make her cum so fucking hard.  Dany needed to show her woman how exquisitely skilled in bed she was.

Dany moved her head up in a flash and sucked Arya’s clit deep into her mouth and vacuumed sucked with harsh deep throat love sucks.  Dany wormed her hands palm up underneath Arya’s flexing ass cheeks and her clipped nails clawed in deep into firm taunt ass cheeks.  Dany pulled and jammed Arya’s pelvis up with hard up jerks of her clawed fingers in Arya’s ass to grind her love’s swollen muff into her devouring mouth. 

Arya was squealing now her head jerking forward and back a stricken look on her face.  Dany loved helping Arya hump up into her gobbling mouth.  She felt Arya’s cunny compress into her face as the teen’s pubic bone ground Arya’s cunt into her mouth.  Dany slapped and gigged the diamond hard clit in her mouth.  She looked up at Arya looking down at Dany.  Arya’s head thrashed and contorted with ecstatic slashes and grimaces.

Suddenly Arya’s head jerked hard forward.  Her eyes squeezed tight shut.  Her face had frozen in a slash of almost horrible pleasure.  Her features all contorted with the dire pleasure filling her core and belly.  Pleasure ready to explode throughout her body.  Then Arya’s head snapped back as shrieks of almost agonizing pleasure filled her bedroom.

“AAAWWOOOOGGGGG! HHHUUUNNGGGGGGGG!” Arya screamed as her body flipped and jackknifed violently her body flipping back onto the mattress and convulsing.  Dany sucked with a pure deep throat love suck on her lover’s exploding clit.  Her grip tight on Arya’s body to keep her mouth glued to Arya’s exploding snatch.  "MMMNNGGAUUUNNNGGIIEE!" Arya cried out, now flipping and surging even more wildly up into Dany’s mouth.  "Ohhnngggmmnngg!  Oh shit!  AUUNNGGHH!"  Arya’s head lifted off the mattress and slammed down again and again as pure fucking bliss throttled her with burning ecstasy.

Arya’s face looked like she had had boiling oil poured down on her head from on high.  Her small tits jerked in their stiffness as her body bucked and jackknifed violently.  Arya’s eyes had shocked wide open as her head thrashed.  Dany saw a sweet loving stricken look in her love’s eyes as her tongue slapped Arya’s clit and her lips glued to her clitoral hood.  The Queen gripping Arya’s ass cheeks hard with clenched fingers as she pressed her head down hard to control Arya’s groin so she could continue feasting on exploding gash.  The Queen’s lips glued to Arya’s exploding clit.

“Uuungghhiieeeeee! Mmmnngghhhiiieeeeee! Mmmmhhhiiieeeeeeee! … uunnggg hhnnggg oohhhhnnnnn Aaaawwwooogggggg!” Arya continued to scream as searing fucking bliss poured out her ruptured cunt and searing her veins in ecstasy.  Dany knew that Arya’s inner whorls and petals were clenching down hard with each orgasmic wave crashing through her love’s body.

Dany kept her love suck on hard for the height of Arya’s orgasm.  She swore she could feel Arya’s pulse hammering through her clit as each orgasmic wave hit and hammered the sixteen year old so fucking hard.  Dany backed off when she felt her lover weakening as her orgasm began to wane.  Dany now gently ran her tongue up and down the cum filled trench of her lover’s slit and dipped her tongue deep into Arya’s honey hole scooping out hot tongue fulls of sweet hot creamy cum. 

The Queen could feel the dying pulses of Arya’s orgasm in her pussy as it weakly sucked on her deep probing tongue.  A tongue that found a thick creamy butter of hot girl cum that she was eagerly scooping out and swallowing greedily.

She looked up Arya’s now sweat soaked belly and saw Arya’s head lulling form side to side as she cawed and gagged in strong aftershocks. Dany watched Arya bring her palms up and roll crush her nipples and her legs now stiffened and her heels kicked the bed. Good Dany thought.  Arya is a greedy slut milking her orgasm for all the pleasure she could.  Arya listened to her body and went for every drop of pleasure possible.  Just like Dany.

After several minutes of licking and kissing Arya’s mons she softly started to lick Arya’s clit again and was happy to see that Arya was responsive her clit recovered.  She suckled on the slimy morsel that rapidly went rock hard again under her loving oral ministrations. Dany lapped her head to run her tongue over the hard clit and its hood. She bent down and gave it hard sucks before again tongue raking with her firm tongue.

Arya was moaning deep in her chest again swirling her hips up into Dany’s mouth grinding her sodden trim up into Dany’s hot gobbling mouth.  Her vulva engulfing the Queen’s mouth as Dany pleasured her lover’s swollen slimy couchie.  The smell of Arya’s excited cunt filled the room thickly with her musk.  The smell of a woman in the throes of soul deep passion.  The teen’s face scrunched up and her throat gagged out helpless caws of shocking pleasure.  Each hard spasm rocking Arya’s body twisted her face into a beautiful mosaic of sweet pleasure.

Dany was in heaven swallowing every drop of Arya’s sweet cum she could.  She tongue raked Arya’s clit making the sixteen year old’s hips buck and shimmy underneath her tongue.  She brought up her right hand.  She slowly ran her fingertips over her baby’s honey hole and massaged the opening and lips around Arya’s fuck hole.  The teen’s hips bucking harder instinctively seeking sweet penetration like the wanton slut she was.  Dany’s fingers instantly soaked in the slimy effluent leaking out copiously from her baby’s hot fuck hole.

Dany smiled seeing her honey’s body striving for more and more pleasure.  Pleasure she was eager to give.  Dany brought her long fingers up to Arya’s fuck hole her fingers aligned with the drooling fuck hole.  She slowly pushed her first two fingers deep into her lover’s cunt.  Arya gagged and whimpered in pure pleasure and Dany moaned hard feeling the wet heat grip down tight on her invading fingers.  She had known that Arya’s hard physical warrior training and avid horseback riding would have taken her hymen and she was right.

That mattered not one wit to the Queen.  She relished the hot cauldron her fingers were now buried in. The wet slimy heat of Arya’s inner cunt petals gripping and squeezing tight her long digits she began to slow pump her long fingers in out the buttery cunt hole of her sweetie.  Dany moaned feeling the oily slimy coating instantly soaking her fingers as she finger fucked her lover’s fuck hole.  Arya’s face had been twisting and grimacing from the pleasure from her lover.  But it now ratcheted up feeling Dany sinking her fingers deep into her drooling honey pit.  Her face started to slash and grimace harshly with intense pleasure filling her love hole from her Queen’s fingers pumping in and out her hungry cunt.

Dany slowly stroked her fingers in and out the wet fiery cauldron of Arya’s cunt.  Her fingers greasy instantly with slick cum coating the digits pumping harder now into the wet twat.  Arya moaned sweetly “Uunnggg mmmnngggg mmnnhhh unngg ohhhh _dannnyyyyyy_!”  Dany loved the hard squeezes on her deep probing fingers from the contractions deep in Arya’s core.  Arya looked at her with hot throbbing eyes conveying the intense pleasure being given to her by her hot Dragon.

Dany was in heaven now ramming her fingers hard and deep up Arya’s hot twat. She loved the feel of her knuckles ramming Arya’s vulva.  The Valyrian loved the feel of Arya’s slimy wet cunt folds sucking and gripping her pumping fingers.  The Queen had been watching her Direwolf’s face slash and jolt with pleasure from her hard driving fingers now plunging deep into Arya’s belly.  Her hard strokes making Arya cry out in ecstasy.

"Ohhhnnn ... yes yes! Aarruunngg uunggg hhhnnnn!" Arya panted now swirling her hips to lift her pussy up into the long fingers now slam fucking her drooling clamshell.  Her face twisted with primal fuck bliss.  "Ohhhnnnn shit yeah baby! Pound my cunt good Dany!  Arrruuunggg hhhnnggg hhnnnn hhnnnnn pound my cunt hole!” she gasped.  Dany smiled at her wolf expressing her naughty needs.  She slammed her fingers even harder into Arya’s sloppy wet quim that squished and sloshed.  "Ohh! Unngghhhhh! Ohhhnnnn! Ahhnnnnn!" Arya moaned, her pelvis shaking, her hips churning up into Dany’s hard driving fingers as her knuckles pounded Arya’s mons.  "Oh godddssssss!" Arya whimpered.

All the while the Queen was wolf sucking on her wolf’s rigid clit and upper slit.  Dany lashed the hard nodule with rapid and then slow tongue licks and gigs of Dany’s strong tongue.  The Queen alternated her sucks between quick and fast and slow and long.  The friction intense on Arya’s clit.  Dany loved the feel of that divine nubbin between her lips and on her tongue.

Dany slowed her finger stroke and then paused.  Arya lifted her head and looked at Dany with a stricken look of raw need.  With a smirk Dany pulled her fingers back till only the tips were in Arya’s hot cunny hole. Then the Queen slammed her forearm forward and harpooned Arya’s cunt with a spearing thrust.  Her bent knuckles pounding Arya’s mound denting in the pink mons with violent force of her slam thrust.  Dany slammed fucked Arya with four savage strokes.  Arya cried out in ecstasy.  Loving the rough fuck.  Dany slowed and moderately stroked Arya’s tight sleeve and then paused again.  After the short pause Dany harpooned stroked her fingers again slam fucking Arya’s cunt with four or five savage strokes of pure love. 

Dany rose up to watch Arya’s body react to her to her loving ministrations.  Dany enjoyed the feel of her fingers fucking Arya hot and hard.  Her fingers pounding in deep up her baby’s belly.  She loved seeing the stricken look on Arya’s features feeling her pussy pleasured by Dany’s long fingers.

The Queen was making Arya cry out in savage joy.  The pale Valyrian slowly lowered her face back to her woman’s pussy.  She slide her lips down the tent of Arya’s clitoral hood.  She began to suckle on the knotted clitoral hood with steady loving sucks.  "Ungghh!" Arya groaned. "Gods yyeessssss ... suck suck it hard Dany! Ohnn!"  Arya’s head jerked up off the bed.  Her face twisted with primal fuck pleasure.  "Mnngg! Unh! Oh yes!" Arya gasped.  Dany smiled and sucked hard on her baby’s clit giving it the friction and suction Arya craved.  Arya swirled her hips up harder into the mouth making sweet love to her pussy.  Dany sucked and tongue lashed the rock hard clit in her mouth.  The Queen loved the feel of Arya’s clit on her tongue.  She relentlessly gigged the shiny nodule. 

Arya lifted her head to watch Dany lap her head to rake her tongue relentlessly over and over Arya’s rigid clit.  The flat tongue licks raking her clit relentlessly.  The Valyrian’s eyes watched Arya intently enjoying her effect on her woman.  Dany would move her head down to give short vicious love sucks on Arya’s clit before lifting her head to stab and tongue rake up and over Arya’s clitoral hood.  Her fingers twisting as she rammed them home with loving force.  Arya whimpered and cried out in shocking roiling pleasure.  Arya’s cunt was making wet slurps and gurgling splattering sounds now.  Dany felt Arya’s cunt getting watery with her next approaching orgasm.

Dany wanted to see Arya’s orgasm up close.  Arya was whinnying loudly throwing her hips up and forward to grind her clit into Dany’s mouth and thrust her cunt into the fingers finger fucking her third knuckle deep.

Dany lifted herself up on her knees and lifted her left hand and placed it by Arya’s head.  Dany shifted her body forward so her face was near Arya’s.  She was snuggled close her breast pressed into Arya’s side.  Her right hand was hammering her first two fingers into Arya’s streaming hot tight cunt with slamming thrusts.  Dany looked down at her hand pounding Arya’s fuck hole.  Her fingers were creamy colored slavered with Arya’s fuck batter.  Her cunt filled with buttery cum.

“Cum on my fingers Arya … let go and cum so fucking hard on my hand Arya—cum for me” Dany husked to her lover. She slowed her motion to a crawl and wormed in a third finger.  She moaned feeling the tight heat on her fingers as her fingers stretched out Arya’s quim.  The hot cauldron of Arya’s cunt soaking the Queen’s fingers.  Dany quickly built up her rhythm slamming her fingers hard and deep in her love’s tight sucking pussy.

Dany grunted and chuffed as she started finger banging her lover’s hot splattering box.  Dany slammed her fingers home into Arya’s cunt that splattered cum everywhere.  Her pounding knuckles compressing the sweaty cum soaked vulva of her lover.  The Queen adjusting her posture to allow her really slam fuck Arya’s slurping cunt.  Sweat was dripping off Dany’s face now and off her tits that swirled and jerked with her hard pumping harpooning fingers pounding in deep up Arya’s trim and knuckles slamming into the girl’s mons. 

Arya’s face had again  a stricken caste her face scrunching with soul deep pleasure.  Her head lifted off the bed staring up at Dany with eyes squint but staring hard into the lilac eyes of her woman.  The tendons in her neck jutted out with the harsh up jerks of Arya’s head as her throat was taunt with strain.  Her breathing was labored now.  Sweat poured off Arya’s face and down her ribs with sweat pooling on her belly.

Then her head surged up as her shoulder blades lifted off the bed an inch.  "Auuunngghh!  Hunnnggg hhnnggg uunggg! Oh gods ...Dany!  Oh gods, it's so good.  I ...I ...yes yes ...AUUNNGGHHHH!”  Dany slammed her three fingers in all the way into Arya’s couchie.  Dany paused a moment.  She now violently jerked them around in Arya’s cunt that sounded like someone was splashing their feet in a puddle of rainwater.  Dany gritted her teeth jerking her hand in a blur back and forth. Her fingers churned deep in Arya’s cunt vibrating wildly Arya’s inner cunt folds and whorls.  Dany loved the feel of Arya’s oily inner cunt lips churned by her fast ripping fingers buried in Arya’s cunt.  “Fffffuucckkkk!” Arya cried out slamming her head back down hard on the mattress her head now lulling first right and then left her face still slashing as if she was being garroted.

Arya’s back arched high off the bed and her fingers clawed the sheets and pulled them up into her balled up fists.  She chuffed harshly her body rapidly scrabbling up the ladder of shocking ecstasy. Her heels jammed into the mattress her body shaking violently all over now.  Her eye were shocked wide open with searing agonizing pleasure staring up at Dany with pure love.

Dany brought her thumb into play lowering it and now it too bashed Arya’s clit right to left and back in a blur as the Queen’s fingers churned her inner cunt petals in relentless blender motion.  Her thumb squirting the hard nubbin of Arya’s clit first one way and then the other.  Dany glanced down to see the rock hard nubbin being tormented by her mashing thumb.  Her eyes traveled up Arya’s body jerking and stiffening in raw need.

Dany saw Arya’s eyes pulse as they opened wide as possible in shock with scalding bliss.  Her head jerked up off the mattress and jerked up in the air on her spasming neck.  Arya’s womb exploded.  “AUUNNGGHHHH! AAARRRRUUNNGGHHHH! UUNNGGHHHIIIEEEE!” Arya screamed in raw agonizing pleasure.  Her body bucked and flipped as Dany continued to pound hard Arya’s pussy with her churning fingers.  Her lover’s exploding cunt gripping and squeezing Dany’s churning fingers with vice like squeeze of soaked love.  "Ooouuugggnnhhhhh!  Ahhnnngggg uunnnn uunnggg OOWWWWGGGGGGGG!  Mnnggeeee! Hhnngggnniieeeee!" Arya wailed, jackknifing wildly beneath Dany as she continued to cum in a torrents of crippling spasms. 

Dany was in heaven feeling the hard hammer blows of Arya’s orgasm making her cunt grip and squeeze at the fingers wildly jerking around in the sloshing cunt petals deep into Arya’s twat.  Arya’s face looked like she was being boiled in oil it twisted and slashed so hard.  Again and again, Dany wildly jerked her fingers savagely into her lover’s exploding twat.  “Ffuuuuucckkkkk!  Aarruuunnggggggg! Oh oh … shit—fuckkkk! Hhhuuuuunngggggg!” Arya shrieked feeling her womb seize up and spasm deep in her belly.

Arya shrieked and flipped like a fish out of water as stunning crippling hammer strikes of her orgasm wrung her out.  Dany’s rammed her fingers forward and buried them in Arya’s twat to keep Arya’s body anchored down on the bed in place.  Arya suddenly collapsed to the bed soaked in sweat her belly that been clenched into rippled steel was now relaxed with her harsh breathing.  Sweat was pouring off her body.  Her head lulled to the side as she mewled feeling strong aftershocks ripple out her ruined womb.  Her breathing hitching as fierce aftershocks had her clit jangling mightily and her nipples throbbing hotly with spent fucking bliss.

She looked up at Dany with a beatific smile plastered on her face as strong aftershocks still gripped and shook her body hard.  Dany with buried her fingers in Arya’s cunt, felt the pulses of Arya’s fading orgasm drift away.  Dany slowly churned her fingers around in Arya’s buttery cream filled cunt hole loving the wet slimy feeling of a cum drenched cunt.  Dany could not but help feel so proud of her herself making her sweet Direwolf cum so fucking hard.  The first of countless more Dany thought to herself with a smirk.

Arya weakly lifted her left hand and caressed Dany’s cheek.  “I love you.  I love you with all my heart Dany” Arya softly spoke with solemn eyes.  Dany pressed her cheek into the softly caressing fingers.  The love she felt for Arya radiated hotly like the sun in her body.  Her soul was even more in love with Arya if that was possible.

“Ohhh Arya I love you so much too.  I have waited my whole life for you to come into it.”  Arya hiccupped and shed a tear.  Dany slowly removed her fingers from Arya’s worn out quim and brought her hand up as she settled down half on Ayra.  She brought her cum soaked fingers up between them.  The two new lovers looked at the digits smeared thickly with creamy buttery cum.  The feeling slimy on Dany’s fingers.  It felt like heaven to the Valyrian.

“I want you to su—auuannggggg!” Dany moaned hard with Arya not waiting to be told to suck the cum soaked fingers of her Queen  Arya’s hand came up to grip the Queen’s wrist and draw her hand down to her lips.  Her head came up off the mattress and her lips parted to slide Dany’s cum soaked fingers  into her mouth.  “Mmnnngggg mmmmhhhh mmmnngggg!” Arya moaned sucking her own cum off Dany’s fingers with slow sensual pumps of her head.  All the while looking heatedly into her lover’s eyes.  “Oh Arya you are so fucking hot.  I love you baby.”

Arya smiled lewdly around the fingers she sucked up and down her tongue.  Dany settled more into Arya and played with Arya’s sweaty hair pushing it back off her forehead.  She kissed Arya on her forehead and cheeks loving to see her lover slurp on her fingers like the pure slut she had always known Arya to be.  Her dirty warging had proven that.

Arya pulled Dany’s fingers from her mouth.  Arya looked up at Dany with pure love.  “I love the taste of my own cunt so much Dany.  I am total slut for you Dany” Arya softly husked up to her Queen and mate.  Arya’s hand then moved up and threaded her fingers into Dany’s sweaty lank hair and pulled the Queen’s mouth to hers and melded their lips.  They kissed sweetly for a minute as Arya having learned her lessons well nibbled and sucked on Dany’s lips.  Arya pulled on the sensual lips of her woman pulling and rolling them between her lips.  Her tongue tracing the bee stung lips of Daenerys Targaryen.  The sweet sensations made the Targaryen mewl in pleasure.

Then Dany squealed with Arya suddenly moving her hands down and gripping the Queen’s body and rolling her onto her back.  The teenager straddling her Queen’s body supporting her weight on her knees and elbows.  She looked down at the woman she loved with all her heart.  Their bodies resting gently against each other.  Arya reveling in feeling Dany’s breast pushed into her plumb nipples.  The fell of their sweaty bellies lightly brushing and wallowing against each other.  Arya’s wet mound resting on Dany’s lower belly just above her mound.  Arya’s wetness slicking the skin of the Queen.

“It is time I now get to have some sweet gash Dany.  I want—no—I need to feel you cum hard in my mouth.  I have dreamed of you since that first report of the Dragon rising in the East.  I have always loved everything about your House Dany.  Now I love you.  Totally.  Completely.”

“Huungggg mmmnngggg!” Dany whimpered looking up with her lilac eyes into the steel grey of Arya’s showing her complete giving of her body, mind and soul to her Stark lover.  Arya’s words were like the fabled words of her long lost first brother.  In the heart of Arya Stark beat the heart of a poet.

Arya lowered her face and started giving feathery kisses to Dany all over her face.  The light kisses had the Queen wiggling her ass into the bed in pleasure.  She reached up to grip Arya’s head but Arya gripped Dany’s hand and put it back on the bed.

“I’m in control now sweet dragon.  It is the wolf’s turn to make her dragon wail in pleasure … uuuhhhh that is alright isn’t it?”

Dany beamed up at Arya “Devour me any way you want Arya.  I surrender my all to you” Dany spoke softly letting her eyes speak the truth of her submitting to Arya.  “Making love is about giving but also about taking Arya.  I submit to you.  Ravish me.”  The Queen took Arya’s hand and moved it down to her groin and ran Arya’s fingers up and down her drooling slit.  Arya feeling the wet heat of her lover copiously soaking her hand and her lover’s cunt mound.

“Feel the truth of my desire in my wetness for you Arya Stark!” Dany softly husked.

“Uunnggrrrrr!” Arya growled lowering her head and now locking lips with Dany.  Her tongue licked and her lips worked Dany’s sweet sensual lips in turn making Dany mewl and her legs scissor on the bed. Then Arya aggressively swiped her tongue along Dany’s teeth and leapt her tongue deep into Dany’s mouth the instant Dany parted her teeth for her lover.

Arya moaned hard into Dany’s mouth when she speared her tongue in deep and found Dany’s tongue and they wrapped around each other flipping around in Dany’s mouth aggressively.  Arya pressed her body down into Dany’s as they kissed heatedly.  She groaned feeling her engorged nipples pressed into Dany’s ribs and tits.  She pulled Dany up into her body seeking more delicious skin contact.  Arya loved the feel of their tits mashed into each other’s bodies.  Their tongues flipping and rolling around in Dany’s mouth.  The wet slippery heat of their mated tongues filled Arya with fire for her Dragon.

Arya settled more of her weight down onto the Queen’s body jamming her engorged bulb nipples into Dany’s breast and now mashing their bellies together.  Arya swirled her cunt all over Dany’s lower belly just above her mound.  Their sweaty slicked flesh easily slipping and sliding against each other.

Arya worked her arms underneath her woman’s upper back and looped them up to grip Dany’s trapezes.  Arya dug her fingers into the muscled area between the Valyrian’s neck and end of Dany’s shoulders.  Arya pulled Dany up into her down pressing body to wallow and hump their bodies tighter.  All the while Arya kissed her slut in heated love. 

Now bellies slapped into each other as they began to hump in instinctual love.  Their mounds now finding each other directly and rubbing up and down in sweet trib rocking sweeps of their hips.  Both women worked their bodies to more perfectly align their drooling quims to let their camel toes hump and jam over their mate in rising desperate need.  Arya settling down between Dany’s spread legs.  The position allowing the young Stark girl to hump her pussy over her Queen’s drooling clamshell.

Arya wetly wrestled Dany’s tongue and jammed it down and rammed her long tongue down her woman’s throat.  “Mmmggpfff mmppffff uummpppfffff!” Dany gag chuffed into Arya’s devouring mouth.  Arya slit her eyes open and smiled seeing Dany’s eyelids jerking her eyes rolling in her skull.  She reveled in feeling Dany’s body spasming beneath hers as she supported her weight just enough to not put too much weight on her small boned lover.  The Queen spreading her legs fully exposing her charms to so as to let her wolf take her fully.  Dany’s submission to her made Arya feel so sexy and powerful. 

They kissed heatedly with Arya now pulling her hands from underneath Dany.  The two women had gotten their rut humping in sync.  Arya ran her hands up and down Dany’s ribs and along the sides of Dany’s back with her fingers enjoying he skin contact pulling her lover up harder into her body.  Her fingers massaging the firm muscles.  She loved how Dany’s full tits mashed all over her engorged bulbs smothering them.  Her nipples digging into Dany’s full nearly C cup tits.  She kissed down Dany’s face and licked and nibbled on Dany’s ear making Dany whimper before she started to lick and nip the Queen’s throat.

All the while the two horny lovers gripped each other. The Queen had looped her arms over Arya’s muscled back and pulled her woman down harder into her submissive supine body.  She humped up with her hips to roll and drag her aching drooling cunny up and over Arya’s down riding humping cunt.  Their pussies flowing out snail snot letting mounds easily slide and jam over its mate. The two cunts basted in mingled flowing twat juice.

Dany was moaning like a Lysian whore turning Arya on no end.  She nipped Dany’s throat and loved how the woman jammed her wet camel toe up into her wet humping cunt.  Their humping becoming more desperate.  Muscled stomachs flexing so both women could lift and grind sodden cunts over their mates.  Their groins swirling in harder tight circles grinding cunnies over each.  Arya now slamming her twat down into Dany’s twat and grinding down hard so her pussy worked up over the full length of Dany’s pussy grinding up over her clit and her lower groin.  Then swirling her hips up and back instinctively to again surge forward and down to slam cunts into each other and once again sweep up Dany’s sloppy wet cunt.  Arya loved the heat and wetness and how sticky their skin was getting as stomachs wallowed and jerked over the other.

She really wanted to mark Dany as her slut.  She had dreamed of it—thinking of Dany submitting to her … being her complete slut in her bed … Queen out of it and whore in their bed Arya thought hotly.  Arya would gladly be Dany’s love slut giving Dany every orifice she may desire freely and often.  She wanted the same offered in return.

Arya nibbled on Dany’s throat afraid to mark her with her mouth but needing to so bad!  She lifted her head slightly from Dany’s throat with her face still just above Dany’s neck.  “Dany I want to mark you as my bitch.  Is that right to—“

She felt Dany’s hand worm into her hair and claw in.  Dany clenched and jerked Arya’s head to still her speech.  She lifted Arya’s head to make hot eye contact with her teen lover.

“I love you Arya … in our bed the dragon will lie with the wolf and submit to her desires and needs … take me Arya … I am yours.  I want—no—I need you to mark me as your bitch.”  The Queen’s purple eyes pulsed with hot throbbing need.  Her face sheened and now streaked with dribbles of sweat.

Arya felt fire surge through her veins with raw desire to take what was hers.  She felt the Direwolf of her House’s heritage howl in her soul in power and lust.  She loved the wanton whorish look in Dany’s hot throbbing eyes.  Yes!  _She did want to submit to Arya_!  Arya felt elation running hot through her veins.

Arya was on fire and need.  She would not be gentle marking her dragon as her slut.  She growled moving her head down the short distance to Dany’s throat and locked her mouth on Dany’s throat and sucked a mouthful of sweet tender throat flesh deep into her mouth and viciously see-sawed her teeth on the pale flesh marking Dany as her slut.  The tender flesh cruelly bruised and crushed between grinding teeth.

“UUNNGGHHHIIEEEEE! FFFFUUCCCKKKKK! Yes yes oh gods yeeesssssssss!” the Queen shrieked as raw pleasure hammered her near senseless with pleasure.  Her body spasm rigid in raw honeyfire sweeping through  her veins scalding her in primal fuck bliss.  Arya now lathed the bruised flesh with her tongue.  Dany mewled with pleasure.  “Ooohhh Arya I love you so much … I give myself to you totally baby!” she softly whimpered.

Arya’s earlier awkwardness was gone.  She smiled as she brought their mouths together again and slithered her tongue deep into Dany’s mouth and their tongues again wetly slithered and dueled deep in Dany’s mouth.  She stroked her dragon’s cheeks, gums and teeth while her lover whimpered and wallowed her naked body down into Arya’s strong warrior body.  Their tits mashed with Arya’s plum nipples digging and jamming down into Dany’s firm breast filling both tits with hot pulses of pleasure.

Arya was lifting her hips higher getting into the fuck rut.  She had established a hard thrusting groove jamming her trim into and over Dany’s swollen runny cunt.  The Queen mewling as Arya rode her like the total slut she was.  Her fingers grasping Arya’s back with her clipped nails digging into and dragging over Arya’s back.  Arya feeling those nails raking her back had Arya in a frenzy now jamming her pussy down into her sweet fucking slut.  Arya felt fire in her veins as she took her Dragon.  Sweat dripped off her face and down off her back and along her ribs to drip off onto Dany and the bed.

“I am your Direwolf, Daenerys Tragaryen” she softly husked down to Dany.  Dany looked up at her with her lilac orbs pulsing with hot passion.  “I will feast on your body … I will consume you and take what I need and deserve” Arya husked down to her lover.

“Uummmgggggg!” Dany whimpered.  “Yes baby yes! I need you to take me … no one has had the strength and passion to tame me … only you Arya only you can truly claim the dragon only you!”

Arya was in the rut now.  She could hear her pussy hitting Dany’s slurping trim.  Each jamming thrust hitting Dany’s now sloshing trim rising up to orgasm.  Arya feeling her woman’s cunt flood with fuck juice inspired Arya to lift her hips higher and slam down harder with her groin pounding her snatch into and over Dany’s swollen cum slavered cunt. 

She felt Dany’s legs come up to clasp her hips while the Queen’s head lifted from the bed and jammed her forehead into the crook of Arya’s neck.  The Queen held her body close to Arya as the teenager slammed her cunt down into and over the Queen’s now wildly spasm cunt.  "Oh gods, yes yeesssssss unngg hhnngggg! Ohnngg gods ... yessss!" Dany gurgled her body shuddering and jolting as ecstasy multiplied deep in her belly and now clenching her watery spasming fuck hole.  “Huunnggg uunggg uuhhnn—ooohhhhh fuuuucckk! Aarrnnggg oohhh shit yeah!  Fuck me baby fuck me!” Dany chuffed to her lover.

Arya slammed fucked Dany with her snatch hard as she arched her body to more forcefully pound her pussy into Dany’s.  Dany’s head kept jamming Arya’s neck.  Arya felt Dany pulling her body closer to hers.  The Queen’s body constantly jerking and spasming beneath Arya now.  Dany locked her ankles over Arya’s back her legs kicking as she both opened her pussy to Arya’s down slamming cunt and lifting her sodden trim up to Arya’s hard tribbing couchie.

Dany was chuffing hard now her face jamming the crook of Arya’s neck.

Arya gripped the back of Dany’s head threading her fingers into Dany’s long white locks.  She jerked Dany’s head back from her neck with a sharp back jerk.  Dany’s eyes were wide at the show of dominance.  Arya needed to see her woman’s face when she made her cum hard.  Arya was swirling her hips up and back and then jerking down and forward with tight swirls of her hips.  Their cunts slamming into each other with Arya’s trim riding over and grinding Dany’s sodden cunt with hard crushing sweeps of Arya’s cunt down into Dany’s cunt.

Arya watched Dany’s head jerk in her tight grip in Dany’s hair.  The Queen’s face jerking and her eyes open but unseeing as her body skyrocketed up the slopes of orgasm.  The Queen’s face froze up and then her face shattered as her womb exploded deep in her belly.

“AAARRGGGHHHHHAAAAAA! AAARRUUUUNNGGGGGGG! UUNNGGGGNNNNNNNN!” the white haired queen screamed her cries of pure joy and love filling the room.  Her body flipped and jackknifed violently up into Arya’s down pressing humping body.  Dany’s face slashing as her eyes half rolled back and her eyelids fluttered softly.  Her hands gripping Arya’s back with clawed fingers spastically.  The Queen’s body slapping up into Arya’s down surging body.  The two young women surged and pressed into each other as they fucked sweetly with intense surging bodies into each other.  “Anngghiiiiieee! Anngghiiiiieee! Mmmnnnggiiieeeeee!" Dany shrieked out over and over in shattering bliss.  Her orgasm finally started to abet. 

Arya reveled in seeing her woman cum so hard from her loving ministrations.  Dany’s eyes were unfocused and her breathing ragged and deep.  Sweat dripped off Dany’s features as her throat cawed out soft mewls.  Arya stilled her hips and rested her swollen puss down into Dany’s wet swollen trim and let her pussies baste in sweet fuck juice.  Arya looked down at the Queen stunned from her womb rending orgasm.

“Oohhhhhh Arya … so good so fucking good baby … unngggggg hhuunnggg … yessssssssss—aauuggggg!” Dany gurgled as strong aftershocks gripped and shook her sweaty body.

Arya smiled down at Dany.  This was but the start Arya thought to herself.  She bent her head down and found Dany’s mouth and kissed her slut deeply.  Dany chuffed into her mouth.  For several minutes they kissed with languid tongues wrestling from mouth to mouth.  Arya loved the feel of Dany’s sweaty body all pressed against her body beneath her.

Arya needed more.  “I am going to suck you off now Dany” she softly husked down to Dany.  “I need to have you come in my mouth Dany” Arya softly told her woman.

“Ooooohhhhhhhhh!” Dany mewled.

Arya smiled and moved her body down.  Her pussy missed its intimate kiss with Dany’s pussy but she had work to do Arya thought to herself with a smirk.  Arya’s hands now roughly throttled Dany’s tits and moved her head down.  She gave long sucks on the rigid stubby thick nipples.  The teen moving her head right and left sucking voraciously on sweet rigid nips.  Her lips gliding over the steeples of Dany’s areolas.  Arya’s head pulled up with her vacuum suck tenting her slut’s areolas with her loving sucks.  She tented Dany’s areolas making her keen her face twisted in primal fucking pleasure.  Her nipples pulsing arcs straight to her rigid throbbing clit.  A clit recovered and hungry for more pleasure.  Dany whimpered as she humped her wet cunt into Arya’s lower stomach sliming it with love snot.

Dany jammed her swollen camel toe urgently into Arya’s muscled stomach.  Arya felt her eyelids flutter with both ramming her tongue down Dany’s throat with spearing thrusts of her tongue and feeling Dany’s cunt sliming her stomach with hot pussy juice that was soaking her belly in flowing cum.  She could feel their bellies sticking together with Dany’s cum.

Arya stretched out to kiss Dany deeply for another minute as the Queen mewled and moaned.  Arya pulled her tongue out of Dany’s mouth and kissed up her cheek to Dany’s ear and sucked in an earlobe and nibbled on it.  She felt Dany jam her cunt harder into her stomach and swish it around.  Arya felt more cum soak her belly.  Arya breathed into Dany ear with hot air. 

“Uummnnggg!” Dany cried out in pleasure.  Arya drilled her tongue into Dany’s ear and tongue fucked her ear softly.  Dany started crying out and wallowing all over Arya.  Arya encased her love in her strong arms holding her wiggling lover close.  Arya breathed in her ear again and then nibbled her earlobe before tongue fucking her ear again.  She loved the constant mewling and humping from Dany nutting on her stomach. _Gods_ Arya thought to herself.  _Dany is such a slut_!

Arya kissed down Dany’s throat again and licked it sensually before lipping it. Dany humped harder still into her stomach telling Arya what to do.  “OOOWWWGGGGGG!” Dany screamed with Arya again sucking her throat into her mouth and rolling her tender throat through her gnawing teeth.  Dany spasm and moaned so deep in her chest.  Arya kissed all over Dany’s gasping throat loving the spasms underneath her lips.  She kissed up Dany’s throat and over her chin to again mated mouths tight.  Tongues finding each other and wetly wrestling in hot love. 

Arya was ready to taste paradise.  She started to slowly scoot down Dany’s body to get her mouth over Dany’s full firm breast again.  She now gripped the warm globes and with her hands and gently shook them drooling.

“Oh gods Dany you boobs are so fucking huge!”

Daenerys grinned great big at her.  “You think so.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Well show me then wolf—auuugggg uunngg mmmmmmmm!” Dany purred feeling Arya suck in her right nipple between her lips and starting to wolf suck as her tongue swiped the nipple stuffed into her mouth.  Arya purred finally feasting on what she had fantasied about when rumors first surfaced of the Dragon rising from the deserts of the Red Waste five years.  She sucked with feverish sucks and fast tongue licks and stabs of steeple areolas and rock hard nipples.

To finally be making love to Dany was heavenly.  Arya sucked fiercely on Dany’s nipple with long hard sucks before she moved her head over and swallowed the nipple of the other breast. She had her legs and arms outside of Dany’s body with her lover beneath her.  Arya making sure to keep pressing her weight down onto Dany to mash her into the bed with her weight without crushing her slighter lover.  She slip and slide their sweaty bodies over each other enjoying the wet friction.  Arya really was in heaven devouring her dragon who tasted so sweet in her mouth. She pulled her head back stretching out Dany’s breast with her hard love sucks.  Dany’s hand gripped Arya’s shoulders as her body writhed in pleasure.

"Unnhhh ... ohnnnn!" Dany moaned her face twisted with harsh pleasure.  Her head thrashed from side to side as raw aching pleasure filled her breast with fire.  The pleasure so intense it felt like her tits were on fire with honeyfire! "Yes! Ungghhh! Gods ... yes, suck it hard! Ungghhh!"  Arya smiled around the teat in her mouth.  Her hands gripping Dany’s tits harder and jerking them with her throttling grip.  Her mouth making wet slurps and suck noises as she feasted on swollen nipples and steeple areolas.

Arya moved back and forth sucking thirstily on engorged light brown nipples. Dany cried out in helpless pleasure.  Cries that were covered by Arya’s mouth when she moved up to fiercely kiss Dany again.  Dany mewled and opened her mouth wide to let Arya’s tongue surge deep into her mouth and down her throat.  Arya slammed her tongue repeatedly down her lover’s throat.  She moaned feeling Dany enfold her in her arms and thighs coming up to clasp her hips as her hands threaded in Arya’s hair and clawed her scalp.

Her mouth moved from Dany’s mouth and her lips.  Her lips found the thin almost invisible scar that ran from Dany’s hairline down to her jaw.  It was like a birthmark. She murmured kissing down the line of that long scar.  She murmured how it added to the allure of Dany’s natural beauty.  She licked it gently with her tongue tip the full length of the scar making Dany shudder in pleasure. 

Then Arya was back at Dany’s mouth and locked their lips tight again kissing her love ravenously as they both groaned around their tongues flipping wildly in Dany’s mouth in a serpentine dance of love.  Arya had settled down so their bellies wallowed hard.  Their bodies jerking and sliding with the sweat lubricating skin and allowing sweet skin to slide along skin creating sweet hot friction.

Arya was intoxicated with how Dany only held onto her head and did not try to control her.  The message was clear:  I submit my body willingly to you Arya.  Arya excitedly kissed down Daenerys throat and then along her collarbones and up to her shoulders and down her chest to the slopes of Dany’s breast.  The Queen chuffing.  The Arya kissed up the slopes of Dany’s firm breast with soft kisses and little licks.

“Oohhhh hhhnggg hhngggg—Arya suck my nipples please suck my nipples! Ooogggggggg!” she cried out feeling Arya siphon a nipple deep into her mouth and pump her head to suck fiercely on the turgid nipple.  Her tongue swiping and stabbing the pebbled areola and rigid nipple.  Arya glanced up and saw that Dany had her neck cantered up looking down at her with pleading eyes.  The purple in her irises throbbing with sexual need. She lifted her head and surged up kiss Dany hungrily again as Dany melted underneath her again clasping Arya to her own writhing body.

They snogged deeply for a long time.  Arya wetly wrestling Dany’s tongue and swiping the roof of her mouth and drilling underneath the Queen’s tongue exploring her mouth fully.  “Mmggppfff! Uumppffff! Mmpppfff!” Dany cried out into the mouth devouring hers with ravenous fuck hunger.  Arya broke their kiss and brought her head back slightly and smiled seeing spit roped between their lips swaying as they looked deeply at each other.

Arya was ravenous for Dany’s sweet cunt. “I’m going to suck you off now Dany.  I’m going to make you scream!  You find I am a very fast learner … I love you so much!”

“Ohhhh yeesssssssss!” Arya saw tears track from Dany’s eyes.  “How I have dreamed of hearing you say those words to me Arya … say them again.

“I love you Dany … I always have”

“Then show me … show me your love for me like only women can … I give you my body and I give you my soul.”

Dany simple declaration of such pure love made the breath catch in Arya’s throat and tears run from her eyes.  With locked eyes Dany reached up and gripped Arya’s shoulders and with feathery pressure pushed down urging Arya south to her love aching cunt.  Arya gave Dany her most brilliant smile.  Her steel grey eyes pulsing with promises of raw passionate lovemaking. 

Arya was intoxicated with how easily Dany had acceded full control to her. She was only suggesting with her feathery pushes on Arya’s shoulders.   “Arya pleaseeee eat my _pussyyy_!” she whimpered.  Her head was up again her eyes pulsing with aching need.  “I need your mouth on my cunt baby—I need to feel you sucking me off Arya!  I need to cum again so bad” she pleaded in a soft urgent voice.

Arya smiled great big feeling like Nymeria!  She was about to devour Dany.  _Dany her fucking slut_!  She slowly kissed down Dany’s body.  She kissed and nipped the perfect pale flesh.  The small scars she found here and there only adding to the allure that was Daenerys Targaryen.  She sucked in sweet pale flesh and siphoned sucked the sweaty slicked firm flesh leaving little red love bites as she slowly worked down the firm muscled belly of her Queen.  Instead of complying to Dany’s immediate wishes Arya detoured to the ribcage line of Dany’s torso and kissed along it and nipped leaving more read love bites.  Then she kissed up Dany’s ribs to get to her quivering sweat soaked tits.

She was a Direwolf.  She decide when she would pleasure her Dragon’s core she thought mischievously. 

She slowly kissed up each slope of Dany’s perfect breast and gave each beautiful nipple more hot hard sucks and tongue lashings.  Her tongue circling the steeple areolas again and again enjoying the feel of them underneath her slithering tongue.  Her head lifted high tenting out sweet tit meat and siphoned on engorged teats.  Arya then kissed around the perfect splayed out globes and sucked in the hot breast flesh and nipped leaving red marks on both breast of the Queen. 

Dany was writhing in need while Arya nipped back up to the engorged nipples of her lover and thirstily sucked on the stiff rubbery teats while her hands pulped squeezed Dany’s tits throttling her tits that flared dark pink with the throttling squeezes as Arya long sucked back and forth between the rubbery nipples.  Her hands moving up at times to pinch the nipples not being sucked.  Squeezes that pulped nipples she jerked up hard to tent Dany’s areolas as the Queen cried out in helpless fiery pleasure.  Her face twisted and slashed with such great pulses of searing pleasure pulsing hotly in her tits.

“Mmnnggg mmmnngg Annhh! Oh!" Dany cried out her head thrashing in helpless pleasure "Gods, yes!" she growled hoarsely. "Ungghh ...oh!” her head lifting off the mattress and thudding down as pleasure made her neck weak.  Arya continued to throttle the sweet full firm breasts the nipples flaring out Arya’s hands that cruelly gripped and jerked the Queen’s tits stuffing nipples deep into her mouth.

Arya feasted on succulent breast flesh for another minute moving her head right and left siphoning in a turgid nipple and wolf sucking like the Direwolf she was.  She feasted as Dany cawed and whinnied.

“Arya plleasseeee! Ppplleeasseeee baby!” Dany cawed again pushing on her shoulders.  Not commanding but pleading.

Arya smirked around the nipple she as sucking on so feverishly.  Arya released her love suck on Dany’s left nipple and started to kiss down the curved slope of Dany’s beast and then kissed along her sternum and then down to the top of her slut’s flat stomach.

“Aaiiiinngggyyyeeeesssss!” Dany whinnied feeling Arya give her stomach a hard love nip and leaving a red mark on her pale flesh.

“Your mine Daenerys Targaryen.  No other person shall touch you from this day hence forth—only me!” Arya softly declared. 

“Yeesssssssss!” was Dany’s sibilant reply.  Arya smiled feeling Dany’s heels dragging around on the sheets as her legs scissor.  “Only you my sweet wolf … only the wolf can lie with the dragon.”

Arya smiled as she continued to kiss around on Dany’s stomach as she wiggled back on her elbows and knees to work her face toward paradise.  She left more red marks on her lover’s belly and then her groin as she slowly worked south.  Then she moved back up to tease Dany who pleaded and mewled sweetly for Arya.  Their musk had filled her bedroom with their arousal all mingled and intoxicating. 

Arya breathed deep as she kissed up to Dany’s belly button and licked the cute innie and then drilled it making Dany whoop with hip lurches of raw pleasure.  Arya began to lick Dany’s lower belly and give it little love nips making Daenerys’ hips jack up in helpless pleasure.  Arya kissed, licked and nipped pale succulent pale perfect skin. 

Her Dany was perfection giving flesh she thought to herself as she kissed back to Dany’s belly button and tongued it passionately.  Arya was breathing in deep taking in the scent of Dany’s festering wet cunt.  Dany whooped feeling Arya drill her belly button with hard stabs and twisting tongue motions.  Arya loved how the hot pungent musk made her lightheaded with love and need. Gods Dany smelled _sooooo fucking gooddddd_! Arya thought to herself intoxicated by Dany’s hot wet musk.  The scent so heavenly in her nostrils and deep in her lungs.

“Aryaaaa pleassseeeee! Baby stop teasing me!  Eat my cunt baby!  Baby please eat my hot wet cunt!”  Dany now desperately humping her pussy up begging to be devoured by her Direwolf.  The wet heat sliming Arya’s throat and upper chest so sweetly as Arya still teased Dany’s belly button and belly beneath. 

Dany had said the magic words at the proper time.  Arya’s confidence was flaring supreme now.  Arya had Margaery’s advice, Dany’s sweet perfect lovemaking and with all her naughty warging she had observed women fucking through Nymeria’s eyes.  She felt so full of confidence now.  Her early awkwardness a long ago fleeting thing.  She was soaring with confidence that Dany filled her with.  _I am_ _so in love with this woman_!

In a flash Arya scooted back to settle between Dany’s legs. Her swollen nipples mashed into the mattress.  Arya stared at what she had desired for so many years even if it had started as mere fantasy.  She loved the fact that Dany shaved her pussy and she had started to shave hers since the first night Arya had warged into Nymeria to spy on Dany and her masturbation.  She had become addicted to the sight of Dany’s bald puss and the baby smooth look.  Arya had become addicted to the soft feel of her own vulva shorn of any hair.  The smoothness around her asshole when she rubbed around her starfish and then fucked her asshole hard. 

She knew eventually she would need to come clean to Dany.  That she would need to confess her “dirty warging” but that could wait into the future.  Now was not the time to mention spying through one’s wolf to the woman you love with all your breath and heart.  She stared at Dany’s lovely cunt all swollen and wet.  Her pussy swollen and dark pink bordering on red on her mons.  Her lover’s labia lips all dark pink with hues of brown mixed in and jutting out her slit and her clitoral hood sheathed in folds of her inner lips.

Arya breathed deep looking up at Dany. She was on her elbows again looking down at her with those gods beautiful violet eyes staring down at her intently.  She was breathing in sharp shallow breaths.  She had sweat running down her body and face.  Dany watched Arya breath in deep and smiled seeing Arya shudder in primal want.

“Oh gods Dany!  You cunt smells soooo fucking good baby!” She breathed deep again drunk on Dany’s rich thick musk. She lowered her head extending her tongue.  Her eyes feasting on the cum soaked mound of her woman.  Dany swirling her hips up lewdly inviting Arya to bury her face in her wet drooling quim.

Arya finished lowering her face to Dany’s drooling slit and licked up the groove worming her tongue along the juiced filled seam.  “Mmmngggggg!” Arya moaned at her first taste of Dany.  Her body shuddered in raw lust and love tasting the essence of Dany for the first time.  The wet slimy heat was so sweet on her extended tongue. 

She licked slowly up and down Dany’s dripping snatch savoring her first ethereal sip of Dany’s ambrosia.  Arya using slow flat tongue licks to savor the feel of Dany’s labia lips she worked to splay out on her mound to open Dany’s pink seam fully.  Up and down Arya raked her tongue along the inflamed slit of her lover.  She had always loved the sweet elixir of her own cunt; a taste so rich and pungent.  It always reminded Arya of a slightly salty taste of the marge of the sea that rich pungent mix of raw life.  A taste of earthy exotica, salt and a stab of rich mixed up life.

The taste of Dany was as sweet.  No sweeter.  It was the taste of her woman.  The sweet intoxicating juices and direct musk flowing into her nostrils inflaming her need and want for Daenerys Targaryen.  The feel of Dany’s cunt was heavenly underneath Arya’s dragging tongue.

"Ungghh!" Dany groaned as Arya teased her labia lips back opening her juicy red slit for Arya’s tongue.  Arya licked harder slurping up more of Dany’s sweet cum and essence.  "Gods ...lick me harder baby! Ohnn!" Dany’s purple eyes throbbed with fucking need looking down at Arya.  Her sweaty body vibrating with the pleasure Arya’s tongue was giving her drooling snatch.  "Mnngg! Unh! Oh yes!" the Queen gasped as she started to instinctively swirl her drooling clamshell up into Arya’s face.  The motion driving the Queen’s cunt up into Arya’s licking mouth her vulva flaring around the licking tongue.  The pussy flaring out showing the path of Arya’s licking tongue up and down the drooling clamshell.

Arya sucked in Dany’s inner lips one at a time and sucked / lipped them clean of Dany’s twat juice.  Arya swallowed in convulsive gulps the sweet pussy juice of her lover.  Yes her Dany had a sweet taste.  She tasted like herself and yet totally different.  An ethereal mix of rich musk so pungent and intoxicating.  A sharp tang of salt but with some other sweet qualities.  She tasted other sweet elixirs in Dany’s running cunt juice.  She caught hints of the sweetest, richest red wine her father sometimes let her drink a goblet of.  Arya considered for a moment and remember the sweet tastes of a handful of juicy raisins she would eat in King’s Landing.  She then thought she would need to seal it, and let it ferment in a dusty, cobwebby Dorne attic for a couple generations.

The taste was ethereal and elusive.  And totally fucking awesome as she stopped analyzing and simply enjoyed. 

She looked up Dany’s belly and locked eyes with Dany.  “Hhhhuullrrrrrrppppp!” Arya slurped Dany’s clit deep into her mouth and began to suck softly as her tongue lathed and then speared the hard nubbin she sucked out its sheath.  Her head rocked as she sucked harder on the Queen’s clit and tongue lashed with hard swipes of her tongue.  Her tongue polishing the pinkish white nubbin all rigid and throbbing.

"Unnhhh ...ohnnnn!" Dany moaned her neck going weak her head lulling back on her neck her Adam’s apple convulsing as she groaned deep in her chest.  Her sweaty lank hair flagged down to the bed.  Sweet whinnies filled the room.  Then Dany’s neck gave out and her head fell to the mattress with a thud.  "Yes! Ungghhh! Gods ...yes, suck it hard! Ungghhh!" Dany trilled out feeling fierce flashes of ecstasy sucked from her clit. _Gods Arya was a natural_!

Arya felt like she had truly come home her head now lapping as she raked her tongue up and down Dany’s slit raking up and over Dany’s clit on the top of her stroke and licking hard the gooey pink trench of her woman’s clit and over her honey hole.   Arya moaned constantly tasting the sweet essence of her woman.  She circled Dany’s cunt hole and felt the wet heat as Dany’s hips jolted.  She spied that Dany had cupped her breasts squeezing the full firm globes.  Her pale fingers sinking deep into even paler breasts.  Her hands clenching digging her fingers in deep.  Gods Dany liked it hard like she did!  She sucked Dany’s clit deeper into her mouth and rhythmically sucked it in and out her lips.  Her tongue spearing the hard nubbin. 

"Mmmmmm uungggmmmm!” Dany moaned as her clit was sucked so hard and good.  "Oh baby ...ohhnnnnn baby!" Dany whimpered, yelping softly as Arya’s tongue stabbed her rigid shiny clit.  "Unnhhhhh!"  Arya sucked the hard nubbin in and out her lips. The feel of the stiff nodule between her lips and underneath her tongue was simply heaven on Earth.  She again sucked and licked to feel the hard nubbin in her mouth and underneath her rasping tongue.  Her mouth filled with spit and cum leaking into her mouth.  Her head lifting and lapping as she worked Dany’s clit in her hot sucking mouth.

Arya gripped Dany’s hips to lock her face tight to her lover’s quim.  Her lapping so she could work her tongue hot, hard and fast over her slut’s clit.  She gripped Dany’s leg and hip to anchor her body down.  Arya rocked her head lapping the hard clit in her mouth. She then worked her mouth down the trench that had enfolded her mouth.  She loved the divine wet heat enveloping her mouth, lips and area surrounding her mouth.  She felt Dany’s vulva bulge out as her tongued worked Dany’s trench as she wiggled her head down.  Her tongue tracing the folds and whorls of Dany’s set of slimy inner lips.  Her pink lips gliding through and over even pinker cunt petals.

Then Arya slowly pushed her tongue deep into her lover’s hot cum filled cunt.  “Oooohhhhhh yeeessss” Dany gurgled feeling Arya’s tongue slide deep up her cunny.  Arya eyes had lightly lidded feeling the fiery heat of her woman’s cunt clench and suck on the tongue she thrust deep up the tight fuck hole.  The teenager reveled in the sharp guttural groans croaking out of Dany’s love stricken throat.  Arya moaned loud and long pulling out dollops of sweet cum that she swallowed gleefully.  Her face mashing into Dany’s mound to sink her tongue as deep as possible into the cauldron that was her woman’s womanhood.

She was in love with the wet heat of Dany’s cunt and _hooowwwww_ fucking good she tasted. She started to pump her head harder and harder ramming her tongue deep and hard up Dany’s love box.  Dany’s cunt pumping copious love juice into her hard sucking mouth and all over Arya’s long tongue she slide deep and hard into Dany’s spasming cunt.  The wet heat of Dany’s core basting the tongue fucking it hard.  Arya loved mashing her face into Dany’s cunt and feeling the wetness liberally coat and soak her lower face with juices now starting to dribble down her chin and jawline and run down her throat.

Arya lifted her face.  Dany lifted her head that had lulled over to gaze down at her with eyes on fire.  “Dany you cunt tastes so fucking good.  I can’t get enough!”

Dany said nothing but reached with her right hand and clawed her fingers into Arya’s scalp.  “Suck!” was her plea jamming Arya’s face back down deep into her vulva burying Arya’s face in her cunt.  Arya wasted no time sliding her tongue deep up Dany’s hot honey hole.  First she Dorne kissed Dany’s honey hole and sucked as commanded sucking in a sweet mouthful of slimy wet inner folds and whorls.  The cunt meat so sweet in her mouth as she munched and hummed devouring Dany.  Arya pumped her head in and back as she sucked on the sweet cunt meat in her mouth.  Her tongue worming through the slimy wet folds sucked into her mouth.

"Oh by the seven gods ... yes! Unngghhh!" the pale Valyrian gasped.  Her hand in Arya’s head grinding her face down into her swollen snatch.  Dany swirled her pussy up into the mouth sucking hot and hard on her cunt hole.  Hot cum flowed into Arya’s greedy slurping mouth.  “Unnggg oh oh yeeesssssss! Baby suck _meeeeee_!” Dany keened in helpless need.  “Uungggg hhnngg hhnnggg … oohhnnnnn fuck yeaaahhhh! Arruunggg!”

Arya now began a sensual tongue fuck of Dany’s love box as Dany urgently swirled her hips running her cunt up into Arya’s mouth.  Arya’s tongue sliding deep and hard up into Dany’s creamy cum filled cunt.  Her tongue sluicing through oily inner cunt lips.  The wet heat sucking on the tongue probing deep for sweet honey creamy cum.  Arya had one hand on Dany’s hip the other gripping her thigh as she worked her head up and down tongue fucking Dany’s snatch that burbled out hot sweet cum she swallowed greedily.

Arya built up the force of her head motion until her tongue was stabbing hard and deep into Dany’s muffin that was beginning to make sweet watery sounds.  Dany was writhing with both hands now on Arya’s head jerking down with her warrior’s strength.

Arya remembered Margaery’s words.  She sucked in a mouthful of cunt petals and munched on them happily licking and slurping off the rising creamy cum. Arya now fought the pressure of Dany’s hands and moved her head up and sucked in Dany’s upper cunt deep into her mouth.  Arya’s mouth using a voracious deep throat love suck to fill her mouth wet slimy cunt meat.  Dany’s clitoral hood now deep in Arya’s mouth.  The slimy hillock so sweet tasting in her mouth Arya mused.

Now Arya thought. Use what Margaery taught me for the love kill.

She had Dany’s clit deep in her mouth.  She started with long ragged deep throat love sucks on the divine rigid nubbin.  Dany was whooping clearly ramping up to orgasm.  Arya felt a wild thrill run through her body knowing it was her doing it.  It was her mouth sucking off her sweet dragon.  Dany’s fingers in her hair clawed and jacked Arya’s head down hard.  Arya waggled her head as she voraciously sucked to add tension and friction to Dany’s clit.  She loved the feel of her tongue whiplashing from side to side over Dany’s rock hard clit sucked out its sheath taking the full brunt of her loving vicious tongue lashing.

Dany was rolling form shoulder to shoulder now her head up off the mattress an inch thrashing.  "Ungghh! Owwnnggg! Oh! Yes! Ungghh ...Arya, do it ...harder, ungghhh! Yes! Please! Owwnnggg!"  Arya knew Dany was on the precipice of cumming hard in her mouth. 

Arya moved now to give fast and harsh sucks on Dany’s clit. She added the Tyrell tongue flutter striking the clit in her mouth hard and fast all over like a snake’s darting tongue.  What next?  Yes!  Arya started to rock her head hard and fast and sucked with cheek hollowing deep throat love sucks.  Her lapping head let her tongue lash the Queen clit’s with the flat of your tongue.  The suction on the clit locked between her lips intense and focused with Arya’s cheeks hollowing out with the force of long ragged love sucks.  Arya wiggled her head like a dog with a bone tongue lashing the clit in her greedy hard sucking mouth.  She was running the length of her flattened tongue all over Dany’s clit as she wildly waggled her head all around.  Like instructed Arya kept licking and sucking hard. 

She slightly varied what she was doing to assault Dany with sensations constantly changing and morphing slightly to hit the throbbing clit with sweet unexpected sensations.

She felt Dany’s body start to stiffen and spasm all over.  Dany’s hands left Arya’s head to grip two handfuls of sheet and pulled them up in her fists.  She used her grip to grind her love aching cunt up into Arya’s hot gobbling mouth.  Dany’s head had risen up and jerked up and down as her orgasm strove to burst her womb and cunt.  Sweat was pouring off Dany’s face and throat.  The tendons in Dany’s throat so rigid and taunt they looked like they might snap out of her throat they jutted the skin up so high.  Dany’s upper body flushed scarlet that went down almost to her breast.  Dany chuffed “Unngg unnggg oohh ggunnnnnn unngggg …”  her body froze up. 

Arya took a deep breath and sucked with all her strength on she shiny clit in her mouth fully exposed from its sheath and furiously ran her tongue over the shiny clit polishing it.

Dany’s head slammed down and her body went stiff as a board for a second.  Dany’s womb convulsed deep in her belly shredding itself.  Then her body exploded into wild jackknifes and flips.  Cum seared out Dany’s womb and tore her cunt inside out in searing spams of fucking ecstasy. 

"MMMNGGGNNIEEENNMMGGHH!" Dany cried out in scalding cunt searing ecstasy.  “OOOWWGGGGGGG! AAWWOOOGGGGGG!” Dany screamed as her body jacked and flipped.  Arya hurried to run her right arm over Dany’s lower stomach to hold her place.  Her upper body rose a foot in the air off the bed.  Her muscled stomach accordion up to lift her upper torso high off the bed.  Dany slammed down twice into the mattress hard.  Arya glance up to see Dany’s face slashed with agonizing pleasure twisting and throttling Dany’s beautiful features.

Her body rising up again to slam down.  A fourth time Dany’s body jerked up and spasm up off the bed and then she slammed back down into the mattress with a loud whomp.  Her full firm tits whiplashed with the throes of her throttling orgasm.  Arya sucked hard moving her mouth down fast now and swallowed the hot gushes of cum sloshing out Dany’s cunt.  She felt her nose jack into Dany’s clit and her cum flowed up into Arya’s nose intoxicating her with the heady musk.

“AAAAWWOOOOGGGGGG! Unngghhhaaiiiggghh!" Dany screamed feeling her cunt tear itself inside out scalding her with agonizing ecstasy.  "Ohhnngg! Auungghhmmngg! Oh! Oh! Oh sweet air gods ...oh shit! Auunnmmgghhaannrrnnggg!"

Dany’s hips kept jamming her cunt up into Arya’s hot gobbling mouth now glued to her gushing honey hole gulping down the mouthfuls of sweet divine hot cum filling her tummy with ambrosia.  Dany’s head rose up and she looked down at Arya with a blasted look.  “Hhhuuunngggggg! Mmmnnnuuunnggggggg!” she cried out as the hard spasms of her orgasm throttled her senseless her lilac eyes rolling into her skull her head thudding down hard into the mattress.  Her body convulsed with weakening spasms.

Arya’s nose had been rubbing Dany’s clit with her mouth drinking down the hot snail snot flowing hotly out Dany’s love box.  Cum filled Arya’s nostrils soaking her nasal passages with Dany’s cum.  The musk making Arya’ nearly drunk with its sweetness.  Arya had seen while dirty warging into Nymeria that Dany would most often not be satisfied with one orgasm only when she started to masturbate.  Dany would skim for a minute and then masturbate furiously to a second orgasm and often a third orgasm as she jilled off to multiple soul searing orgasms.  Dany liked her first orgasms fast back to back when she first fucked herself. 

Arya smiled into the drooling cunt hole she still slurped creamy cum from.  She had made Dany scream and die from it.  A woman knew how to make her own body sing but Arya had made Dany reach all the high notes her body could make like Dany had made Arya’s body shatter in notes of pure ecstasy. 

They were simply perfectly in tune with each other’s bodies.  They were indeed soul mates.

Dany was softly weeping.  “I love you Arya. (sobs) I love you so much.  I have waited (sobs) my whole life for you come to me (sobs) and now you are with me.”

Arya wanted more pussy but slide up and enfolded her trembling lover in her arms.  They looked at each other with locked eyes.

“Yes I am here Dany and I will never leave you.  Direwolves when they take a mate it is for life.  You are mine. 

Dany sobbed stroking Arya’s cheek.

“Yes I am.  I give you my body and soul Arya.

“As I give you mine Dany.  The dragon shall lie with the wolf.  We are what Rhaegar and Lyanna should have been my sweet Dragon.”  She smiled as Dany sobbed again.  She lowered her head claiming Dany’s mouth and aggressively swiping her teeth open and lunging her tongue deep into Dany’s mouth and coiled her tongue around Dany’s letting her taste her cunt on Arya’s tongue.  Their tongues wetly wrestled deep in Dany’s mouth.

Arya pressed her body down into Dany’s sweat soaked body.  Arya loved the feel of her bulb nipples all swollen digging into Dany’s breast as she wallowed their bodies together.  Arya pressed her cunt into Dany’s groin and tribbed their pussies over each other with short jerks of her hips.  Dany chuffed harder into her mouth her hands again in her hair fingers threaded in her brown locks. 

Arya had seen much while warged in Nymeria spying on Dany and her masturbating.  The Queen most often jilled off twice or thrice quick to begin with so she knew her Queen revived quickly just like her kitty did.  She felt Dany moaning in her mouth.  It was time to get some more sweet succulent pussy.

She broke their lip lock and smiled seeing spit roped between their lips.

“I’m going to suck you off again Dany” Arya softly husked to Dany.

“Mmnnggggg!” Dany whimpered.

“Oh gods Dany you cunt tastes like nectars from the gods baby!”

“Oooohhhhhh!” Dany whimpered.

Arya moved her head down and gave Dany another scorching kiss.  The teenager kissed her Queen all over her beautiful face moving over to suck on her left earlobe making Dany whimper and her legs kick along the covering sheet.  Arya kissed down Dany’s convulsing throat licking the tender flesh.  Her mouth moved over to Dany’s pulse point.  “AAWWOOGGGGGGGGGG!” Dany screamed with Arya viciously sucking her throat flesh through her seesawing teeth marking Dany as her slut bitch.  Arya smiled at the way Dany’s body convulsed beneath her.  She felt Dany’s right balled up hand pounding the bed in her ecstasy.

Arya then kissed down between Dany’s breasts.  Her lips making sucking kisses.  Then the teenager worked her head left kissing up the Queen’s jiggling titty with love bites making Dany mewl.  The young Direwolf sucked in the turgid nipple nursing fervently.  "Anngghhh! Oh! Anngghh!" the pale Valyrian groaned, wincing as stabbing spasms of pleasure wracked her lovely, straining body.  Arya kept kissing as she nipped and licked the sweet flesh.  Her mouth working over to the other quivering hillock of perfection that was Dany’s jiggling tit.  Her mouth sucked in the turgid nipple and sucked feverishly. 

Satisfied for now with her feast of breast flesh Arya started to kiss down Dany’s ribcage with wet smooching kisses and hot tongue licks.  Her teeth clenching and sawing pale flesh leaving red bite marks.  Dany’s body bucking with the pained pleasure besotting her with sensations and hot feelings of ecstasy.  Arya’s mouth moved down to the planes of the Queen’s hard muscled stomach.  She loved how Dany’s stomach clenched underneath her lips.  Arya detoured and kissed along the line of Dany’s ribcage from left to right her lips giving hot kisses along the ridge.

“Ohhhhh Arya!” she cooed “oh baby suck my cunt again baby … I need to cum in your hot sucking mouth Arya.  Hhnnngg uunngg uunnhh … ooohhhnnnnnn!  Oh oh shit!  Uunngg hhnngg hhnngg!”

Arya growled as she started kissing down Dany’s palpating belly.  Her nostrils flaring smelling Dany’s sweet cunt intoxicating her with needy lust.  Her descending body allowed her to take Dany’s musk into her nostrils directly from the wellspring of Dany’s font.

“You love my cum don’t you Arya—you love drinking my sweet hot creamy cum from my gushing cunt don’t you my sweet wolf?”

“Uummgggrrrr!” Arya growled and nipped Dany’s lower belly.  “Gods what you do to me Dany!”

Arya quickly settled between Dany’s legs spreading them out and pushing Dany’s left leg up and back and hooked her arm around her leg and gripped Dany’s inner thigh.  Arya kissed Dany’s belly and inner thighs licking the sweet skin.

“Aaarryyyaaaa!  Pleassseeeee—auuugggggg!” Dany cried out feeling Arya lower her head and start lapping hard in her slit and raking her tongue over Dany’s clit with confident strong tongue strokes.  She lapped and then glued her mouth to Dany cunny hole and sucked in a succulent mouthful of hot slimy cunt folds.  Arya munched and Dany cried out in raw guttural pleasure.  "Suck hard ...ohhhhnn! Suck hard, please!" Dany whimpered, twisting and squirming. 

Dany surged up to one elbow and gripped her breast with her other and roughly massaged it watching Arya move her head up slowly sucking and slurping up Dany’s wet trench.  The teen sucked in both her long inner lips and sucked on them in her mouth.  She rolled and munched on the rubbery labia lips savoring their texture and thickness in her mouth.  She pulled her head back stretching out the cunt lips making Dany cry out in shocking ecstasy. 

Then Arya moved her head up and sucked Dany’s clit deep into her mouth and tongue lashed it hard.  "Ohhnnnn ...gods, that's ssooo good!" Dany gasped. "Unh! Unh!"  Arya then pursed her lips around the clitoral sucked into her mouth.  Her tongue gigged and rolled the clit stuffed into her mouth.  Her tongue shoved and wormed all over the shiny nubbin jutted out its sheath.  Arya’s tongue gigging and tormenting the clit with hard tongue bats that had the Queen crying out in pleasure her hips bucking her mouth up into Arya’s mouth.

Arya spit out Dany’s clit.  Her clit swollen and soaked in cum and spit.  Arya ran her hands up along Dany’s trench and pulled her pussy open.  Arya pulling the lips back and out totally opening her woman’s fuck hole to her hot gaze.  She moaned seeing Dany’s wet fuck hole clenching.  Arya watched the deep red inner folds and whorls clench and pulse underneath her gaze.  She saw wet creamy cum pooled among the folds of Dany’s inner fuck petals.

With a happy groan Arya lowered her face back down to Dany’s festering trim.  Arya locked her lips on Dany’s cunt and sucked and tongue fucked the sweet cunt hole clutching hard on her deep thrusting tongue.  Dany was groaning constantly now her hips rocking mashing her pussy into the mouth devouring her throbbing pussy.  Arya surged forward to press her mouth deeper into the plump camel toe of her sweet Dragon.  Her tongue spearing deep into the slippery wet cauldron of her love’s hot cunt.

The Queen jerked herself up to her elbows to watch her Direwolf gobble her drooling snatch.  Dany’s mouth fell open into a big O of helpless pleasure crying out in ecstasy.  Her head fell back her sweaty lank hair jerking below her head as her neck spasmed hard and jerked her head up and down.  She felt Arya spearing her tongue hard and deep into her burbling couchie.  Dany pulped her tit in her hand folding it over with her cupped palm squeezing hard.  Her other hand played with Arya’s hair as she raked Arya hair while her teen lover worked her tongue up and down Dany’s cunt bulging out her vulva with her raking tongue. 

Arya was in heaven slurping down sweet creamy cum.  “Oohhhhh Arya … godsdammnnnn you suck pussy soooo good baby!”  Arya had her face as deep as possible in Dany’s pussy and tongued Dany’s gooey slit and then shoved her tongue deep in Dany’s love box and fluttered her tongue working the slimy cunt meat in her mouth.  Arya softly pumped her head and punched her tongue deep into Dany’s cunt.  Her mouth engulfed by Dany’s vulva.

Dany slowly brought her knees up and worked her pussy harder into Arya’s hot gobbling mouth.  Her ass cheeks flexing to lift and swirl her pussy up into the teen’s hot sucking mouth.  Arya was now raking her tongue in Dany’s pussy and sucking fiercely on the rigid clit at the top of Dany’s slit.  Dany’s head was back on the bed.  The Queen’s neck arched jamming her head into the bed.  "Ohhhhnnn ...ohhnnnn ...gods, it's so good!" Dany moaned, twisting, her head jammed into the bed her firm breast jiggling with her quaking body. 

Arya moved her head slowly up and down.  When high she wolfed sucked on Dany’s clit like the wolf she was.  She loved the feel of her lover’s clit in her mouth and now working in and out her lips as she polished it with her swiping tongue.  Arya worked down the Targaryen’s slit sucking on labia lips making Dany whoop and then her mouth was back at Dany’s honey hole and she shoved her tongue deep up the festering twat scooping out more sweet hot flowing cum.

Arya moaned and groaned feeling her woman’s wet heat sucking and spasming on her tongue.  She was filled with sublime happiness drinking down her lover’s hot sweet cum.  Each gulp made her nearly swoon with love for Dany.  She had so longed for over five years to go down on Dany and have her cunt explode in her hard sucking mouth.

Dany’s legs lowered back to the bed and straightened out.  Her arms spread out and Dany’s hands clawed into the sheet.  “Huungg hhunnggg hhnnggg … oh gods oh gods … Arya keep sucking baby! Oh gods your going to make me cum so fucking hard!” the Queen gasped to her lover.  Arya looked up Dany’s flexing muscled body.  Dany’s head was lulled over her face twisted with primal ecstasy.

She was sucking and tongue stabbing Dany’s clit relentlessly now.  Her mouth made loud obscene slurping noises constantly as she sucked with pure love on her lover’s snatch.  Dany was humping her pussy up into Arya’s mouth.  Her face was scrunched with her body tensing up towards a soul crushing orgasm.

Arya remembered Margaery other _secret_ weapon in lovemaking.  She brought her left hand up to just above Dany’s wet swollen flushed mons.  She glanced up at Dany again.  Her chest and throat was flushed bright pink and her breast were swollen with blood rush her nipples hardened into diamonds. 

Arya sucked on Dany’s clit with all her strength and waggled her head fast right and left her tongue roughly rasping the clit exposed out its sheath.  Arya’s cheeks hollowed out with her deep throat love sucks.  She sucked again and again her tongue polishing Dany’s clit relentlessly.

“Hhuunngggggg!” Dany’s breath whooshed out her lungs.  Her body stiffened tight into a board.  Arya jammed the ball of her hand deep and hard into Dany’s belly just above her cunt.  The palm putting direct pressure on Dany’s womb.  Dany’s arms and legs started to convulse her elbows and heels hammering the bed.

“FFFFFUUCCCCKKKKKK! HHHHUUNNGGGGGG! GGGOOODDDSSSSAAAMNNNNN! Dany screamed as if she was being garroted.  Arya sucked voraciously on the clit spasming wildly in her mouth and her left hand jamming down on Dany’s lower belly pressing in on her exploding womb.  "Ungghh! Oh! Angghh! Anngghiiioouunnggghhh! Unnggghhiieeeeeeeeee! Mmmnngghhiieeeeee!" Dany screamed as her elbows and heels continued to hammer the bed as raw agonizing pleasure pulsed out her rupturing womb. 

Arya was in heaven knowing she was giving Dany such blistering soul searing pleasure.  Her face was soaked in Dany’s cum.  She felt slimy tendrils of cum dribbling down her throat in several streams.  Arya slurped down what she could but still focused on giving Dany all the pleasure she could.  She sensed Dany’s orgasm starting to wane and backed off sucking fiercely on Dany’s clit knowing to back off from her observing of Dany’s marathon masturbation sessions.

Dany’s body had been having full body convulsions for over twenty seconds and suddenly her strength fled leaving her spent. Her legs spread out akimbo and her arms slack on the mattress.  She was whimpering and out of it.  Her face was soaked in sweat and sweat ran off her body in rivulets.

Arya gently tongued and licked the slack satiated cunt of her lover.  Arya loved each creamy smear of cum she licked up into her greedily mouth. She looked up and saw that Dany was softly crying again.

She scooted and enfolded her lover in her arms and gently rolled them on their side.

“Sssshhhhh baby … I’m here.  I’ll never let you go baby!” Arya softly husked.

“I was so terrified I would have to marry another man to solidify my kingdom … I was so terrified …”

“Your mine Dany … any man comes near you I will gut him … no man will ever touch you again … you’re mine Dany … this wolf has claimed her dragon as her own.”

Dany smiled at her and stroked Arya’s face.  “You say the sweetest things Arya.  Yes I am yours now and forever.  I am the dragon and you are mine Arya Stark.  I will never let you go or suffer anyone else to touch what is mine.  You belong to me Arya!” Dany finished possessively. 

Arya looked at Dany and shivered.  She loved hearing Dany laying claim on her body.  She was ecstatic that the Queen had made it clear that she would submit to Arya in their bed. Arya felt the wolf in her howling. She would often submit to Dany and feel the dragon’s fire.  She smiled.  Often the dragon would submit to the Direwolf.  Direwolves were passion given flesh and took what they wanted and what she wanted with all her heart was Daenerys Targaryen.

Dany looked at her sweet wolf lying down facing her.  She and her lover were dripping sweat and the smell of their musk was thick in Arya’s room.  Her sweet wolf was proud of herself the Queen could tell.  Well she should be.  She had sucked Dany off with exquisite skills.  Once she had calmed her nerves and followed her instincts Arya had proven a natural lover.  Her mouth had been so divine sucking her off to wailing orgasms.

She reached down and gripped Arya’s left hand resting on her hip.  She brought the hand slowly up to between their faces.  Dany slowly closed the fingers and formed a fist.  She saw Arya’s eyes register curiosity at her actions.  Dany slowly brought the fist to her mouth and gently kissed it and then ran her tongue between the knuckles.  Arya shivered her grey steel eyes igniting with renewed lust.

Dany smiled.  Her wolf was easily aroused as she was.  Her nipples had just started to lose their swelling but now were getting all pulpy and sweet.  Dany kissed Arya’s fist again and then lowered it “You won my heart with this fist Arya.  I had seen you through my dragon’s eyes and been enamored but it was your fire in my throne room that completely captured my heart.”

Arya’s eyes had slowly filled with subtle mirth.  “Well you know.  The way to a Queen’s heart is through her chin” she softly chuckled.

Dany smiled at her lover’s humor.

She snaked her arms around Arya suddenly and pushed her lover over and straddled her sweet wolf with her elbows and knees supporting some of her weight but she had already seen that Arya loved feeling her weight on her.  She loved feeling Arya’s pulpy nipples digging into her breast and chest.  She looked down at Arya with her in fire lilac eyes.

She threaded her fingers into Arya’s hair.  “I am your Queen Arya Stark.  I willing submit to your direwolf desires but when the dragon is ascendant she will claim and take what is hers.  Do you agree and submit.”

Arya’s pupils were completely blown.  She shook her head slowly ‘yes’.

“I will fuck you hard and often Arya when I am in the rut.  I will take what I want and need.  I will consume you Arya.  I will take you with my fingers and my mouth.  When we return to King’s Landing I have dildos and strap-ons that I will mount you with.  I will bang the shit out of you Arya.  I will pound all your holes.  Do you understand what I mean?”

Arya shook her head yes with enthusiasm.  A wicked smile on her face.  Dany shivered seeing what a lustful slut her Arya was.

“Do you want that Arya Stark?  To feel me slamming my large cock deep into your cunt.  To have me plunging my dick up your hot tight ass.  Pulling my dick out your ass and _making_ you suck your ass juice off my dick like the filthy slut you are!”

Arya’s eyes fluttered shut.  A hard shiver ran through her body.  Arya opened her eyes staring hotly at her Queen.  Now Arya shook her head very enthusiastically yes again.

“I will fuck your ass hard and deep and then pull my cock out your ass and slide it over your perineum and bury my dick balls deep straight into your cunt from your asshole Arya.  I will fuck your back and forth between your fuck holes.  You will clean both your pussy and ass off my dick Arya.  Do you want that Arya?  Is that what you want my Direwolf?” Dany asked her woman.

“Yyyyyyyyeeeesssssssss!” Arya sibilantly croaked up to her lover shaking her head yes looking up at Dany with total wanton submission and love.

Dany felt her belly clench at the slut of a lover her Arya was proving to be.  Dany needed to fuck hard and repeatedly to satiate her dragon’s hunger.

She shifted over to her left over Arya and brought her knee into Arya’s pussy and wiggled it urging Arya to spread her legs.  She rested her swollen cunt down on Arya’s muscular thigh.  She subtly flexed her knee and pressed it harder into Arya’s pussy.  Her sweet wolf groaned in pleasure feeling the pressure on her cunt.

Dany gripped her wolf’s hair and lowered her mouth.  She first lipped Arya’s lips with her own and sucked her lips between hers and nibbled on them.  She then pried open her lover’s mouth and stormed her tongue deep into Arya’s mouth and engaged her tongue.  Their tongues coiled and flipped in hot love in Arya’s mouth. “Unggmmffff Mmmpphhfff Mmpphhfff!” Arya chuffed into the mouth that was devouring hers. 

Dany started to flex her hips and drag her knee up her lover’s swollen pussy and jammed in grinding her lover’s swollen cunt.  Dany moaned into Arya’s mouth feeling her lover’s labia lips riding up and down her flexing knee and lower thigh.  Arya’s juices soaking her leg lubricating it allowing her more easily grind it hard into her lover’s muff.  She could feel Arya’s hard clit riding up and down her leg.

The rocking  motion the Queen setup had her own pussy starting to flex and ride on Arya’s thick muscular legs.  Her pussy compressing and mashed into Arya’s strong leg.  Her pussy riding up and down the Arya’s muscled thigh.  Her pussy leaving a trail of snail snot lubricating the leg she was using as a fuck post.

Arya was grinding her cunt up into the thigh grinding into it.  Arya looped her arms around Dany’s back pulling her down to wallow their bellies into each other and to jam her swollen nipple plums into her Queen’s full firm titties.  Their tongues rolled and wetly wrestled deep in Arya’s moaning mouth.  Both of their bodies jolted as they felt the hot sweet pulses flowing from their rubbed and compressed nipples.

The Valyrian loved the feel of Arya’s trim riding her leg she was jamming and working up and down the drooling slit.  She started to feel the clit that was jutted out its sheath now.  The hard nubbin riding up and down her leg.  The cum soaking her leg let Arya’s cunt ride easily up and down her upper leg she was pounding into her lover’s open quim she was fucking harder and harder with her thrusting leg.

Dany’s own clit was being mashed and dragged on Arya’s upper leg by her fucking of Arya’s cunt.  Her clit jangling hard and sending searing pulses of ecstasy to her brain.  Dany broke their kiss to get some needed oxygen.  She looked down at her wolf.  Her face was twisting and jolting with shocks of ecstasy.  Dany forced her body lower and now used her upper leg to slam down and up her lover’s cunt.  Arya’s drooling clam shell instantly soaking Dany’s upper leg with hot sweet cunt slime.

The Queen lowered her head bending her neck so she could suck in a full bulb nipple.  The Queen hard sucked locking her lips beneath the double bottle cap edge of Arya’s nipples.  Dany sucked with cheek hollowing long love sucks.  Her head lifting with the sheer force of her long hard sucks.  Her tongue slapping and gigging the blood engorged pulpy nipple.  "Ohhhnnn ...yes!" Arya panted her face twisting with ecstasy.  

Dany smiled and lifted her hips higher and slammed her leg down into Arya’s swollen snatch and dragged it up her woman’s cunt.  She lifted her leg swirling her hips back and up and slammed her leg down and pounded Arya’s cunt and hard dragged her leg up Arya’s now opened up quim.  She slammed her leg down again and again into Arya’s swollen drooling cunt.  "Ohhhnnnn!" Arya gasped her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.  "Ohh! Unngghhhhh!" she cried out.  "Ohhhnnnn! Ahhnnnnn!" Arya moaned, jacking her shaking pelvis up into the down slam thrusts of Dany’s leg.  “Oh gods! Unggh!" Arya groaned, her eyes going briefly glassy. "Ohng!"

The motion of fucking Arya was pounding her pussy into Arya’s leg.  Her sweet Direwolf had felt Dany’s cunt sliming and riding up and down her leg.  Arya had cocked her leg slightly so she could angle her thigh up with her bent knee.  This allowed Arya to jam her leg harder into the pussy humping her leg as Dany worked her quim up and down her leg like a bitch in heat.  Her cunt soaking Arya’s leg with her flowing effluent.

Dany was in love how she was able to hook her lips underneath the crown of Arya’s overripe bursting plum nipples.  She sucked voraciously with cheek hollowing deep throat love sucks.  Her head lifting with her forceful sucks.  Arya’s cries of pleasure constant.  Her tongue slapped and gigged hard the bursting plum nipple filling the Queen’s mouth.

She was slam fucking her woman with her thigh now.  She loved how her forceful ramming of her leg into Arya’s gooey trench and jamming in deep mashing her vulva spreading it out on her thigh muscle.  She adored seeing Arya’s body jerk forward that fraction of an inch from the force of her thigh slamming into her slut’s cunt.  She felt her woman’s labia lips pulled, stretched and rolled on her sliding thigh.  She could feel Arya’s clit pulled from its sheath riding up and down her rampaging thigh pulverizing Arya’s clit with hard forward jams of her surging thigh. 

Dany looked down at Arya’s face as Arya’s head jerked right and left constantly now.  Her face looked like she had put her foot in boiling water with the way it twisted and slashed like she was in agony that was only pure ecstasy.  She felt Arya’s claw into her ass cheeks with her fingers and dig in with her clipped nails (good lesbian Dany thought in a stray thought).  Arya helped Dany lift her hips higher on the back stroke and then slam down and forward with the next up stroke of her leg up Arya’s drooling pulped clam shell.

"Aoowwnngg!" Arya cried out as her fingers dug deep into Dany’s ass helping her to fuck her cunt harder and harder.  "Oh ...oh! Please! Ungghhh! Oh yes ...harder! Ungghhh! Do it hard! Hard!"  And Dany did do it harder.  She was in a fury of hard fucking her slut.  Her leg pulping the now watery cunt she was fucking with pure love and passion.

The Queen arched her back to increase the force of her leg jamming and riding up Arya’s cunt.  The teen’s labia lips splayed out as the lips rolled and folded on the leg pounding up and down the drooling slit.  Arya helping the Queen to fuck Arya’s cunt with her hands clenching to claw Dany’s ass to help her Queen slam her leg into her spasming cunt.  Dany chuffed and moaned working her hips to surge her leg up and over baby’s slit and clit.  Again and again Dany swirled her hips up and back so she slam her thigh into her slut’s drooling clamshell pulping Arya’s slit and clit.  Dany’s leg roughly riding up her woman’s cum soaked slit and clit.

Dany felt intense pleasure in her pussy that was riding on Arya’s leg but she was totally focused now on making her Arya cum hard yet again.

Dany lowered her head eyes locked with Arya’s that struggled to focus on her.  “Take it slut!  Unngggg uuunnggg uunnggg!  Cum on my leg like a bitch in heat slut!”  Dany rose up on her palms and arched her back deeper and slammed down with even more force into her Stark’s sloshing cunt.  Arya’s eyes flared with the surge in pleasure in her fucked cunt.  Her head lifted off the mattress an inch and pumped up and down with her racing pulse.  Dany felt Arya desperately clawing her ass and down jerking urging Dany on with her hard thigh fuck of Arya’s swollen watery quim.

“ _Oohhhhh_ … oohhhh _fuuucckkkk_!” Arya’s head thumped back to the mattress and lulled over and her face slashed with the twisting grimaces.  Her pussy filled with fierce pleasure.  “Oh godssssss yeeesssssss!”  Arya’s fingers were like talons sunk in Dany’s ass cheeks jerking down with maniacal force urging Dany on with her pulverizing fuck of Arya’s swollen pussy.

“Cum you fucking slut!  Your Queen commands that you cum bitch!”  Dany surged forward with her impacting thigh in Arya’s flooding quim made Arya’s body jerk forward that small fraction that was so hot to see to Dany.  Gods she loved fucking Arya hard!  It was so hot for Dany to feel the jerk forward of Arya’s body with her hard tribbing body.  Arya’s face froze up with her eyes shocked wide up with a surge of crippling ecstasy.  “CUM SLUT!” Dany now screamed down at Arya to hurtle her sweet wolf off the precipice of ecstasy.  Arya’s body tittering on the edge of shocking bliss.  “CUM YOU GODSDAMN SLUT!”

Arya’s body stiffened up like a board her face twisted with horrible ecstasy and then dissolved into wild spasms of agonizing cumming.     "MMMNGGGGHHIIEEEEE! NNNGGGHHIIEEEEE! Anngghnnmnmggiieee! Aaauugghhiieeeeeeeee!" Arya shrieked in agonizing ecstasy.  Arya exploded in a rupturing orgasm, gagging and squirming uncontrollably on the bed as wave after wave of shattering pleasure broke over her shuddering body.  Her head slammed into bed and rose up and slammed back down hard.  “Nnggmnnggiieeee! Mmmnngghhhiieeeeee!" Arya wailed her face clawed with gut wrenching ecstasy.  Arya cummed in hot spasms, her body churning and grinding into Dany’s still surging thigh muscle.  "Oh! Ungggnnhhiiieeee!"  "Anngghhiieeeee!" she cried. "Oh! Oh gods, Dany! Yes! Ungghhiieeee!"

Dany was in heaven feeling her woman cum so hard on her leg.  She felt hot cum pouring out Arya’s spasming couchie and totally soaking her leg in hot oily slimy cum.  She watched intently the body of Arya shudder and convulse beneath her as she still slammed and dragged her thigh up Arya’s gushing cunt.  She felt her leg soaked in her so fucking hot woman’s effluent.  Arya’s face twisted with soul crushing pleasure.  Dany felt her medium sized full tits whipping around on her chest as she hard tribbed her leg into Arya’s groove.

She felt Arya’s body weakening as her orgasm began to wane.  Dany backed up and stopped riding her leg in Arya’s flooded trench.  She loved the look of swooning on Arya’s face.  Her body was streaked with running sweat that flowed down her body with her strong aftershocks.  Her mouth was open and slack drooling down her cheek.  Dany looked down further and saw the wet open cunny of her sweet Arya.  Arya’s pussy swollen and slimy looking with all the cum slicking her seam, labia lips and her groin.  Her labia lips all hues of brown with sweet pink and slicked with glistening cum.  Arya’s mound and slit flushed red with blood rush.

Dany smiled.  She had given her woman supreme pleasure.  She felt so fucking hot and sexy giving her new lover supreme pleasure.

Dany looked down and suddenly felt the need rising in her own snatch. She needed to cum hard herself but her sweetie was out for the count for a few minutes as she mewled and her body hitched with the strong aftershocks running through her body.

In her finishing off Arya, Dany had risen up breaking her pussy’s lock on Arya’s thigh.  She looked down at that leg all wet and glistening with her flowing snail snot.  The Queen licked her lips feeling rampant fuck hunger coursing through her veins.

Dany rose up and moved her body over and fully straddled Arya’s akimbo leg with her swollen shaved cunt.  Her labia lips bloomed out her slit and soaked in runny clear cum.  She started to work her hips and run her swollen couchie up and down the akimbo leg of her lover.  She mashed down with hard flexes of her hips working to pulp her cunt.  “Hhhuungggggg! Shit!”  Dany cawed out feeling her cunt pulse hard with pleasure as she worked her cunt up and down Arya’s upper leg.  The Queen’s stomach flexing and her hips churning to grind her pussy up and down Arya’s thick muscled thigh.

Dany felt her tits start to swirl and jerk as she fucked her cunt like a cat humping a fuck post.  She gagged with helpless pleasure.  She dragged her cunt roughly up and down Arya’s leg from her knee up six inches and back down as she worked her hips to grind and slide her pussy hard on Arya’s muscled leg.  Dany’s hands came up to cup and fold her own tits and hard jerk them squeezing hard filling her breast with aching fire that arched to her clit.  She cried out feeling her clit jacked out its sheath and now rubbing hard directly on Arya’s thigh.

The Queen had already laid a base of cum on Arya’s leg that had her pussy easily gliding up and down the thickly muscled leg of Arya.  Her excited pussy now liberally pumped out cum that quickly smeared Arya’s leg with fresh cum that slavered Arya’s upper leg and began to run down in trickles on both sides of the leg Dany was actively humping like a cat in heat.

Dany’s head lulled back and she whimpered with hard pleasure as her hands continued to clench in hard with pulp squeezes on her boobs.  "Ohunngghh oh gods ...oh shit!" Dany groaned as she lulled back her head on a neck gone weak.  She thrashed her head with helpless pleasure.  Her face twisted with sublime pleasure.  "Oh! Oh! Ungghh!"  She felt a recovered Arya’s hands grip her hips and helped her increase the force of her rubbing of her pussy on Arya’s leg.  The increase in friction gagged the Queen with sublime fucking bliss.

Dany’s head lulled back and forward and then hung down on a neck weak with pleasure.  Her head jacked down hard with stomach clenching pulses of raw pleasure flowing out her cunt as she tribbed Arya’s leg.  She saw Arya looking up at her with pure fire in her eyes. Gods Dany thought.  Arya looked so fucking hot with her hair plastered all over her forehead, cheeks, shoulders and upper chest.  Arya’s eyes pulsed with hot hunger for Dany.  Dany shuddered seeing that fire in her sweet love’s steel grey eyes.  Arya jammed down with her clench on Dany’s hips pulping the Targaryen’s camel toe into her thigh she now clenched hard and surged up into Dany’s cunny.

The Targaryen Queen whimpered feeling her cunny pulped.  Her clit dragged and mashed on the leg Arya now flexed as she jerked it up into the pussy riding it.  Dany felt her long labia lips being dragged, folded and stretched on the leg she was hard humping her hips jerking in harsh jerks.  Arya let Dany guide her hips with Arya only adding intense pressure and helping Dany ride the full length of Arya’s upper leg.  The cunt juice soaking Arya’s leg letting Dany grind her cunt easily up and down the thickly muscled leg.

Dany saw her lover’s face smile feeling her cunt drool out copious fuck juice to lubricate the thigh she was tribbing wildly on.  Her tits whipped up and down.  Dany now was running her hands hedonistically up and down here body squeezing and rubbing her striving body.  “Huungg uungg hhnnggg … oh gods Arya my cunt is going to explode aaugggg uunnggg ungggg!”

“Cum all over me like I did you Dany!”

“Call me a slut!  Ppplleeasseeee!  I love it when I am talked rough too!”

“Cum on my leg you fucking godsdamned slut!  Cum hard for me you cunt!”

Dany’s eyes flared wide.  She sagged forward and gripped Arya’s shoulders and surged down arching her back down to increase the force of her tribbing.  Her tits circled on her chest with the force of her fucking.  Her breathing a labored desperate thing.  Her head thrashed as her face crumpled in almost harrowing pleasure.  Dany gagged as she jammed down harder with short spastic jerks of her hips to pulp her camel toe.  Arya providing the impudence to help Dany grind her cunt up and down Arya’s leg Dany was tribbing on manically. 

“Nut your cunt on my leg you fucking Valyrian cunt!  Cum all over me like the Lysian whore you are!  Show me what a godsdamn slut you are Dany!  You fucking cunt!”

“Aaaarruuunngggggg!  Yes yessssss—aauugggg uunnggg yessssssss!” Dany groaned out sibilantly.  Her sweat drenched body soaked in rivulets of running perspiration.  Her face striving and stricken looking.  Her tits whiplashing up and down as her body desperately humped Arya’s leg.

Arya clenched her fingers deep into Dany’s hips to grind her swollen now sloshing snatch up and down her leg.  She looked up at Dany’s face desperate in its need to cum.  Arya lifted her leg instinctively to increase the pressure grinding Dany’s cunt.  With her foot on the bed Arya savagely up jerked her leg into the trim roughly riding up and down her leg.  The heat and wetness divine to Arya.  The look on Dany’s striving face sublime.

“Cum hard Dany!  Cum on my fucking leg you slut!  Cum hard cum hard cum NOW!”

Dany’s head snapped back her mouth wide open.  “AAARRUUUUNNGGGGGG! OOWWWWGGGGHHHH! AAAUUWWOOGGGGGG!” the Queen roared as pulverizing shocks of a horrifying powerful orgasm exploded out her rupturing womb.  Dany’s head snapped down and back her face filled with killing shocks of burning ecstasy.  She felt Arya throwing her leg up into her cunt increasing the pressure on her cunt that felt like it was tearing itself inside out.  Her womb spasmed so hard she thought it might tear out her belly "HHHHUNNGGGGGGG! OOWWNNGGHIIEEEEEE! Auungghh! " she screamed.  "Ummggnhhh! Ungaaungghhmmnngg!"  her wails of the purest ecstasy possible on Earth filled Arya’s bedroom as Dany’s body convulsed sharply.  She jackknifed violently her body snapping up and down so hard she feared her spine might shatter.  Her tits almost violently snapping up and down on her chest as each convulsion ripped through her body.

The Queen’s pussy gushed out hot waves of cum that soaked and creamed Arya’s leg.  The searing pulses of cum running down Arya’s leg and soaked the bed beneath.  Dany gradually weakened and sagged down onto Arya’s body as her body still convulsed weakly with killing pulses of her dying harrowing orgasm.  "Oh yes ...oh yessss! Oh! Oh! Gods, Arya, ungghhh! … never has it been like this—sooo good!  Arrurungg hhuunngg hhnnggg" Dany gagged out feeling intense aftershocks begin to grip and shake her body.  Her clit and nipples pulsing to the intense aftershocks rippling out her spent womb.

Dany started weeping again with pure love.  She felt Arya reach down and pull the covers over their sweat and cum soaked bodies.  Dany was still hitching and crying out as powerful pulses of her dying orgasm throttled her.

“I love you Arya—hhoowwggggg uunggggg … gods I love you so much!” whimpered snuggling into her love half lying on her lover putting her head underneath Arya’s chin her left arm and leg thrown possessively over Arya’s supping body.  She felt her cunt pulsing out hot cum still.  Her pussy was soaking their bellies and groins in her hot cum.  She started to worry that Arya might not want to be coated thickly with her creamy cum as they snuggled.

“Gods Danyyyyyy—I can feel you cunt soaking me in its cum—ooohhhhh gods I love it soooooo!  I always want to feel your cunny soaking my body in your sweet cum.”

Dany felt her eyes roll back into her skull.  Gods Arya was born to be her lover.

She jammed her face into Arya’s throat and cooed.  She was spent for the moment.  She wanted more of her sweet lover but needed to get her bearings and recharge.

“I love you Arya Stark.  So so much!” she sleepily cooed.

“As I love you Daenerys Targaryen.  I fantasied about you for five years now my sweet Queen.”  She kissed a drowsy Dany on her temple.  “When I was only eleven and you came out of the Red Wastes I dreamed and masturbated to you being in this bed.  Now, finally you are in my bed making love to me.  I have masturbated to so many orgasms in this bed dreaming of this.  The reality blows my fantasies to dust.  You are my soulmate Dany.  I was born to be your lover Dany.” 

Dany whimpered and fell into sweet dreams of her Arya.  She smiled thinking of triple weddings.

//////////

Dany slowly swam back up to the surface of consciousness.  She was lethargic and her body filled with sweet lassitude.  She stretched a little arching her back.  She had that pleasant ache of a woman well fucked.  Well fucked by her sweet wolf.  She wiggled and was disappointed to not feel Arya beneath her cheek and her body not under her arms and legs.  She heard snorts and snuffling.

The Queen slowly rolled over and looked into the room.  She saw from the windows that it was late in the afternoon now.  Arya’s room was on the east side of the Great Keep.  The sunrays did not strike this wall and the windows were full of shadowy gloom.  The gloom of the room had been ameliorated by a fire that had recently been stoked and the flames were hungrily consuming thick logs of popping pine.

She saw that two oil lamps on wall hooks had been turned up to fill the room with a soft gentle glow.  She then noticed that on the table six candles burned with several big bowls and plates on it.  She saw fruit in the bowls and a big pitcher of some liquid.  She looked again at the fireplace.  Her mouth turned up at the corners.  Dany saw the logs filled with cankers that glowed red hot that added warmth to the room always kept warm with the hot water running through the walls.  She smiled.  It was what was before the large fireplace that made her smile great big.

Woof woof woff! she heard.  On her back was Nymeria with her forelegs running in the air.  A naked Arya was on her knees bent over and roughly scratching the great Direwolf’s in the area between her front legs with her clawed fingers.  Up and down Arya ran her clawed fingers digging deep into the fur of her Direwolf.  The wolf jerked her head back and forth her tongue lulling out her mouth.  Nymeria’s tail wagged furiously right and left.

Dany saw Arya’s nipples were not erect.  They were not even half their normal size of arousal her areolas ridged and her nipple seeming buried in the rolls of her crinkly areolas.  She would change that soon enough!

Arya continued to work her wolf now rubbing her belly as the wolf whined in pleasure.  Dany was up on her forearms watching the show and smiling great big.   She saw a big empty plate covered in meat juice.  Nymeria had obviously eaten well recently.  Dany thought back to when she had used big plates of chunked meat to entice Nymeria into her room so she could continue masturbating in front of Arya’s wolf knowing that her master was warged inside the wolf seeing, hearing and smelling her masturbating for Arya.

The wolf had noticed Dany awake and watching them with a soft smile on her face.  The great beast woofed in greeting.  Arya looked over and a big radiant smile filled her face.  “Your awake!  Cool!”  Then a concerned look came over her face.  “I hope I did not wake you … I was just having fun with Nym.”

Dany sat up and got on the edge of the bed.  She sat so her legs were draped over the edge of the bed.  She tousled her hair and slowly spread her legs wide in front of Arya.  She then arched her back working the kinks out.  She knew her wetting cunt was on full display in lewd invitation and her full firm tits jiggling on her chest her nipples already rigid with fuck hunger for her sweet wolf.

“You did not awaken me Arya …” Dany brought her head back down from her hard stretch “It was hunger to fuck you again that awoke me Arya” Dany softly husked to her lover.

“Oh!” Arya softly squeaked.  Dany found the mixture of carnal and innocence of Arya Stark to be a heady wine.  It was absolutely adorable.  Arya recovered with a soft smirk on her face.  “If you have other hungers I have had some nourishment brought into my room.  You see I have had fruit, bread, sliced pork and roast with cheese on the table and a pitcher of ice tea brought to us.  I was famished and thirsty.  I made sure to have enough for you too Dany.  I then a special treat for you my love.”  A sly smile now graced her face as she continued rubbing her whining wolf whose tongue was lulled out.

Arya eyed the Queen’s charms hungrily.  Her eyes traveling up and down the body of her Queen with famished hunger that had her pupils already blown with desire.  She licked her lips like the animal on the standard of her House.

“Partake of sustenance my Queen … then I will partake of you” Arya said in a sultry tone her eyes on fire and nipples again becoming engorged with want and need.  Their pussy musk was still thick in the air from their earlier fucking but Dany smelled her own pussy flooding the air with sweet new musk.  Arya’s flaring nostrils told Dany that Arya smelled her own puss juicing liberally.

It was then that Arya’s fresh hot cunt musk hit Dany like a tidal way.  The Queen inhaled deeply taking her lover’s pungent sweet musk deep into her lungs with full breaths.  She felt her own pussy wet with need to be consumed again.  Dany’s body shook with need and want.  She looked at Arya who was up on her knees now.  She had one hand still rubbing her wolf’s belly while the other hand played with her now swollen labia lips and brushed over her clit making Arya groan as her pussy got visibly wetter.  Her puss and labia lips getting the oily sheen of cum soaking her mound and labia lips.

Dany loved being naked with her lover with no inhibitions between them.  She went to the table and made herself a large sandwich of chopped pork, cheese and bread.  She had several large handfuls of grapes and washed down with two large glasses of ice tea.  Dany had a physical hunger satiated she did not even now she had. 

She now looked over to Arya and Nymeria.  Nym had now laid on her side and luxuriated in Arya running her fingers through her fur.  Dany lifted up the one covered dish and smiled great big.  In it was a big thick ox thigh bone.  Arya had other hungers in mind as well.  Arya being thoughtful of Nymeria’s need had the perfect treat for her Direwolf.  Dany picked up the covered platter.  She walked over to her lover and her wolf.  She put the covered dish down beside the Direwolf. 

Dany joined her lover in running her fingers through the long fur of the direwolf.  Nymeria was in wolfie heaven being pampered and spoiled.  She woofed softly her tongue lapping along her gums in contentment.  Above her Dany made hot eye contact with Arya as she let her eyes bore in on Arya’s engorged nipples and her labia lips hanging out her slit all wet and cum slimed.  The Queen smiled seeing a hard shiver run through her lover’s body.

“I have other hungers that need to be satiated Arya”  the Queen told her woman in a hot sultry voice.  She stood up and walked to the wall in Arya’s room that had a thick curtain hung to it to give color and cover the cool stone.  In a regal tone “Give Nymeria that thigh bone and then come over to me on all fours wolf.  Come over in servitude to your Queen!” Dany almost barked at Arya.  She stood before the curtain and tapped her foot impatiently.

She saw Arya’s eyes go glassy and her body shook with fuck hunger.  She woodenly opened the dish and Nymeria immediately snapped over to her belly and stared at the ox bone with her mouth watering in anticipation.  Arya pushed the dish over with her foot to slide the dish to her wolf and forgot about her.  Nymeria had her hunger and Arya had her hungers that needed to be satiated.  Her eyes riveted on the regal pose of her Queen.  _Gods she is so fucking beautiful_ Arya thought to herself. 

Nymeria head snapped forward to get the thick bone in her happy maul and started to chew on it.  Arya took several steps away from Nymeria.  Slowly she sunk down till she was on her hands and knees.  She stared hotly at her Queen.  In her mind she went submissive and wiggled her ass.  She may be submissive but that didn’t mean she couldn’t shake her ass.  An ass she couldn’t wait for Dany to fuck. 

Arya saw the Queen staring hungrily at her ass.  She shook her ass again for her lover loving how Dany’s breathing accelerated slightly just looking at her big firm ass cheeks flexing.

Arya slowly moved over to Dany on all fours.  Her steps slow and measured as her body undulated forward in subservience.  In her mind now, Arya was totally submissive to her Dragon and was ready to be fucked however Dany wanted to take her.  Those thoughts had Arya’s belly contracting in need as her pussy jerked squeezed in primal want.

Her eye glued to the wet swollen trim of her Queen Arya slowly advanced.  She was then before Dany and inhaled deeply and groaned hard smelling her Queen’s wet swollen cunt.  The musk intoxicating.  She stared up at the drooling clam shell enviously.  Her tongue licked her lips.  Her mouth was salivating heavily.  She wiggled her ass showing her excitement.    

“How much do you want me Arya?  I need to see how much you need me.  I need to see the slut in you.”  The Queen stared down at Arya with a regal arrogant poised look.

“Woof woof –pant pant pant – woof!” Arya panted looking up at Dany.

The Queen’s stern look wavered with Arya’s antics as she stared hard at her cunt.  “Now that I did not expect!” Dany laughed.  She smiled down at Arya.  She was looking all round like a hound her mouth making panting noises and letting slobber drool down her chin to wiggle in strands off her jaw before breaking off.  Arya loved seeing Dany smile with childish joy down at her.

With a mischievous light in her eyes the blond woman started to sensually swirl her hips before her woman.  Dany humped her pelvis in front of Arya showing her lover her swollen snatch that ached to be devoured.  Dany felt her pussy drool slimy trickles down both her thighs.  Arya’s eyes tracked the glistening trails that slowly wept down the thin but muscular legs of her Queen.

Arya started to whine like a dog who is frustrated.  Panting she moved up to get just before Dany.  Arya pawed at Dany’s cum slicked thighs and whined licking her lips.  Her eyes stared enraptured at her lover’s swollen trim all wet and dark pink.  Dany loved Arya’s playful mirth.  _She was so fucking precious_! 

Arya lifted her left arm and pawed at Dany’s muscled leg up and down with her fingernails and whined pathetically staring and drooling at the Queen’s wet quim.  Arya inhaled deeply.  Aaawwwoooooo! Aaawwooooo!” she howled in primal fuck hunger. 

“That’s right bitch!  Howl for what you want.  Let me hear you howl and growl for my pussy cunt!”

“Aaawwwoooooo! … Ggggrrrrrrrrrr! Ggggrrrrrrrrrrr! … pant pant Gggggrrrrrrrrr!” Arya played her part dutifully with a smile smirk on her face.

Nymeria lifted head from the bone she was contentedly gnawing on.  Her master was in the rut.  She agreed.  Direwolves needed to mate often to be happy.  The wolf cantered her head as she gnawed on her bone.  It was interesting to see her master taking on the attributes of the wolves who submitted to Nymeria’s desires.

Dany smiled down at her sweet direwolf given human flesh.  Arya had a wicked sense of humor.  She leaned back against the thick quilt hanging against the stone.  She now had her imperious look on her face.  The Queen was in regal mode now. 

Arya sat back down on her ass looking up at Dany with her mouth drooling heavily it was watering so bad.  Her eyes roamed the perfection that awaited her.  Her head slowly moving up and down staring with longing at Dany’s beautiful perfect face, her high firm breasts and her shaved cunt right in front of her face.  Arya breathed deep and moaned smelling her woman’s hot sex.  The sweet musk so intoxicating.

“My sweet wolf.  I do think that you are in so many ways the physical avatar of your namesake.  You are the wolf given human flesh.  Even your mannerism are like your Direwolf Nymeria.”  Arya sat down on her ass like a dog healing.  Her head rocking with her dog pants.  Arya turned her head back and forth looking around but always glancing back at her master like a dutiful dog does for its master.

More than willing to play the part, Arya panted drooling and started to paw at Dany’s leg whining again.  Arya whined like a distraught wolf.  Arya now stared hard at her Queen’s cunt as more hot trickles of cum trickled down the Queen’s legs.  Dany’s mound was swollen now and bright pink with blood rush.  Her inner labia lips bloomed out her slit all knotted up and wet with weeping fuck juice from her leaking clamshell.

Her musk was flowing off her pussy and intoxicating the sixteen year old shaking now with her hunger for her woman.  She loved this teasing before the feast.  Arya looked up at Dany’s perfect sized tits so firm and high.  She saw the flush of excitement on Dany’s neck and around the hollow of her throat.  Nipples were engorged and rock hard on the Queen’s firm tits.  The tits rising and falling with Dany’s excited breathing.

Arya got back up on her hands and knees and brushed her body against the Queen’s body like Nymeria did to show affection.  Arya turned her body around again and again to rub her face and her body from her shoulder to her hip along the Queen’s thighs wetting her face and body in her Queen’s trickling cum.  Arya moved in to lick the sweet trickle of sweet cum. 

“Mmmuunngggg! Uummggggggg!” Arya purr moaned her tongue licking up the sweet cum her tongue could find on Dany’s muscled legs.

“Heal!” Dany barked.   Arya obeyed going back to sitting on her heels and ass.  She whined looking up with pleading in her steel grey eyes.  Sitting back on her heels Arya looked up at her master and lulled her tongue out and panted up at her true master.  She whined again and pawed at Dany’s legs with her palm and fingers like a wolf’s paw.

“As I was saying wolf—you are so like Nymeria.  I will have you know your wolf spied on me many nights Arya.  You have been a bad master that I will punish thoroughly in the future for these transgressions!”

Dany smirked to herself hiding her amusement seeing Arya’s eyes flare and she swore she saw steam coming out her ears as she processed the ramifications of this.

“Yes Arya … a Queen expects privacy in her chambers at night but your wolf would barge into my room (conveniently forgetting the big trays of sweet chunks of meat she used to bride the wolf into her chambers when Arya tried to be good). She would come and not leave.  I was most put out!”

Dany saw Arya starting to sweat and look guilty.  Time to let up a little she saw.  She was not angry in the least of course but the dynamic they were playing now required her to act the part of the aggrieved Queen.  She had learned how to put on many faces in her march across Essos as she conquered that continent. 

“But, I am forgiving Queen Arya.  I will punish you later with my flogger and cattail and cover your body with red marks from your master!”  Arya was shivering in anticipation.  _The slut was looking forward to her punishment_! Dany thought.  _Let’s see how she truly felt about her approaching defilement_ “I will then take my long thick dragon cock and ravage your pussy till it is stretched out and fucked inside out.  I will fuck your pussy and stretch it out with my big thick Dragon cock!  I will then take your asshole my Wolf.  I will fuck your ass so hard and deep and make you clean your shit juice off my dick!  You understand me Wolf!”

Arya was panting heavily now.  Her face glistened with a sheen of sweat.  Dany thought that was much better.  Arya had a glassy look now and was shivering her nipples about to burst with excitement.

“Will you submit Wolf?  Will you enjoy me fucking your shit hole hard and deep?  You will love sucking your ass off my dick Wolf.  Right Arya?” the Queen asked in a regal sneering tone.

“Woof Woof!” Arya weakly bleated out her head snapping harshly up and down in her eager consent.

“Yes.  Your wolf was most bad Arya.  Believe me.  You will suffer!  Will you take your punishment my sweet wolf?!

Dany had to break her stern look seeing Arya shake her head ‘yes’ so hard she was afraid Arya might hurt her neck.  It was so cute Dany had to smile.  She quickly put her royal stern visage back on her features.

“I will never ever _ever_ expect for you revolt against me in the bedchamber and wrestle my implements of punishment from my grasp.  You will never whip me mercilessly as I beg for you to contin—I mean for you to stop you defilement of my sweet innocent nature and body.  You will must definitely not cover me with the red marks.  I will cover you with marks of my punishment and thou shall never rise up and do the same to me.  You shall never slap my face, ass, tits and cunt viciously as i will do so to you my wolf.  Conversely, You will not drag me around by my hair with vicious jerks making me scream in pain as I will do you—you fucking slut … will you Arya?  You will never ever _ever_ slap my face, tits, cunt and ass cruelly with harsh cruel cupped hand slaps”

She saw Arya’s head turning and her eyes squinting and calculation coming into Arya’s grey orbs as she tried to science out the proper answer.  _She would figure it out_ the Queen smirked to herself with a leer on her face.  Dany would make sure of that.  She had always wanted to surrender her body to her female lover she had taken as her wife.  But she had never trusted anyone enough to completely let go of her emotions and soul.  She had played the physical games but never let her heart truly open to another to get the truly deep connection of full submission. 

Dany had never loved someone enough for that.  Now she did and she would submit to Arya totally.  She would lower all her personal and emotional shields to experience the full sensations and pleasures of being completely and totally dominated.  She would feel the whip lashing her mercilessly as she wailed in pain that would lead to so much pleasure.  She would relish Arya slapping her face so hard and tying her up in ropes to strangle her tits and dig deep into her pussy and up her ass cleft.  She had many games to play with her wolf girl.

Dany was both a sadist and masochist.  She was a total switch.  She sensed that Arya was too.  She would coax out her Wolf’s truly dominate side.  A side she would seek when Arya mounted her with her strap-on cock and fuck her like a Direwolf birch in heat.  Yes, Dany had many such desires to play out with her sweet but savage Wolf.

“I will have you know Arya that your confounded wolf simply would not leave me quarters even though I had the most pressing needs.  I would be so wrought up with desires to fuck you that I simply had to masturbate.  I couldn’t help myself.”

She saw Arya looking shifty again.  Dany knew Arya was trying hard to feel guilty but was not really succeeding at it.  They have both loved the spying game and both new it.  They just had to admit it to each other.

“I could not stop myself from masturbating again and again, night after night, in front of Nymeria as she sat or lied on her paws watching me flip and jackknife from the orgasms I stroked out my kitty and asshole.  I could not stop myself of dreaming of you.  I had to make myself cum seven or eight times at night, each night, to relieve the ache you put in my belly and fuck holes (Arya whined loudly at that) I never said your name.  It was my secret.  To fuck myself and keep it secret in case any fucking sparrows or moths were around.  You did that to me Arya … and my sweet wolf never even knew it … now you do!”

She saw Arya glance back at Nymeria.  She did not look too guilty about it.  Good.  Dany had enjoyed each night of her masturbating in front of Arya as she warged into Nymeria to watch her Queen fuck herself.  It had felt so glorious to fuck her pussy and asshole hard and deep and know that Arya was watching her fuck herself nearly bowlegged each night.  That avid attention had to have meant the girl wanted Dany’s body the Queen had hopefully deduced.  _Her thoughts and desires had been proven right_!

“The way you are staring at me is how Nymeria stared at me.  Such focus.  It was almost as if you had been warged into Nymeria.  But you would never do that would you Arya?  Spy on me like that?  Watching my cunt gushing out hot cum and my face, chest and breast scarlet with blood rush from orgasms thinking of you.  I know you too well to even conceive of that thought.”

Arya gulped and shook her head ‘no’ weakly.  She was not so successful in not looking guilty at the moment.

“Gods I wish you had been warged into Nymeria so you could have watched, heard and smelled my orgasms.  It would have been so hot.  I so loved fucking my cunt until it burned with spent passion for you.  I fucked my cunt so hard I had to walk gingerly sometimes the next morning.”

Dany sighed theatrically.  “The things you make me do Arya Stark.”

She saw Arya squirming big time now.  She was keeping a secret and was so busted and did not even know it!  Dany was so enjoying this moment.

Suddenly Dany’s demeanor changed and was in commanding royal mode again “Now it is time you make up for the past sins of your wolf Arya Stark!”  Dany had had her fun but now it was time for pleasure she thought to herself!

Arya gulped but stared at Dany’s cunt with her tongue out her mouth panting in raw lust.  “You will suck you Queen off and make her howl like your name sake.  Do you understand wolf?!”

Arya woofed and pawed at Dany’s knee again while staring with hot lust at Dany’s bright pink swollen snatch.  She inhaled deeply again and whined shivering smelling her woman’s hot musk flooding her flaring nostrils.  Arya did not have to fake her body shaking all over from primal want for her sweet Dragon.  Her mouth was truly drooling in thirst for more of her Queen’s sweet drooling gash.

Dany slowly snaked her hands down her hard muscled belly enjoying hot hotly Arya’s eyes followed her hands.  The girl’s eyes were nearly crossed she stared at her Queen with such focus and want.  The Queen enjoyed the feel of her fingers gliding down her belly.  The Valyrian rubbed her belly and stroked her ribs taking her time to get to her cunny.  Dany saw no reason not to pleasure herself a little before she proceeded in her drama play with Arya.  She had always loved stroking her perfect firm young body.

After a minute or two of slow detours around her belly, along the crevices between her ribs and up to trace the outline of the globes of her breast making her breath hitch the white haired blond moved her hand slowly down her palpating belly to her mound.  Arya had been whining the whole time and pawing the Queen showing her impatient need to devour some sweet pussy.  The Queen slowly ran her fingers up and down her drooling slit as her fingers became soaked in her running effluent.  Arya was truly panting now.  Her face sheened with fuck perspiration as her body shivered waiting to feast.

Dany slowly hooked her fingers in her slit and pulled back slowly tilting her pelvis forward.  Her hot bright red sopping wet cunt hole was opened up.  Her inner whorls all folded over each other in her honey pit.  Her inner folds slimed with creamy smears of white fuck cream.  Her breathing made her inner flower part and clutch before Arya’s again glassy eyes.

“Do you see something you want Arya?” Dany softly husked looking down at Arya rising up on her knees getting her face closer to Dany’s drooling clam shell.  Dany loved the smell of her own cunt slamming into her nostrils.  Her nipples pulsed and her cunt ached for attention.  The Queen lewdly rotated her hips to lift her pussy to her lover.  Her cunt hole wide open to Arya’s mesmerized eyes.

“Do you see something you want wolf?  Huuuummmm?  Tell me Arya—say lewd and nasty words for me … prove to me you want my hot wet cunt in your mouth.  Show me you want to devour my aching quim and feast on my sloppy camel toe.”

“Ohhhhh Dany!” Arya shivered and gasped finding her human voice. She shook hard gathering her wits.  “I want to suck your beautiful swollen cunt so good Dany.  I will munch on and tongue fuck it deep with my tongue.  I will suck your clit down my throat and ram my tongue deep into your hot wet twat … I will make you scream so hard Dany … I will make your cunt explode and tear itself inside out in my mouth …” Arya softly mewled looking up at Dany’s orchid all swollen and deep pink.  Arya was slowly inching her face closer to Dany’s festering quim.

Suddenly Dany put her right palm on Arya’s forehead and pushed her head back.  “Whine for it Arya.  Show me you are my bitch!  Beg for it!”  The Valyrian adjusted her left hand so her split fingers between her ring and middle fingers pushed her cunny open still showing her hot wet clutching fuck hole.

“Dany _puuhhlleeasseeee_! Give me your pussy plleaaseeeeee!  Let me suck your beautiful hot wet cunt meat—IIIIII need it _so baaadddddd_!  Plleeasseeeee!” All the while Arya pushed her head harder against Dany’s palm jammed into her forehead. 

Arya did not force her head up overpowering Dany’s resisting palm.  She was enjoying the game way too much for that.  Gods she loved being submissive with Dany.  This game of submission had Arya in a lather.  She was finding she deeply enjoyed submitting.  Of course, there was two sides to any coin the teenager thought to herself smugly.  She smirked evilly in her mind with that thought.  Paybacks would be a bitch!

“ _Pleaseeeee Danyyyy_!  You’re just being mean to me!”  Arya pouted like a three year old her bottom lip stuck out.  She pushed up harder with her head but Dany pushed her head down.  She whined and pawed Dany’s inner thigh.  To have Dany’s pussy so close to her mouth and not being able to devour the sweet pussy humping before her face was putting Arya into a frenzy of want and need.  She shuddered and pushed up harder against the Queen’s hand.  Arya made sure though to not use too much force.  She was to submit not conquer. 

Her bitch master smiled down at her serenely enjoying Arya’s torment!  Dany made a show of pushing Arya’s head back and down showing her dominance.  Arya whimpered while she pushed up against the force pushing her head down.  She let Dany easily push her head back away from her pussy.

“Dany pleaseeeee baby I need to suck your cunt … to drink down your cum … gods I love your slimy wet cunt meat in my hot sucking mouth baby!  Ppllleasseeeee!”

“I don’t know Arya.  I’m not convinced!” Dany sing-song down to a very frustrated Arya.  She felt Arya pushing harder up with her head again against Dany’s resisting palm.  Arya’s mouth literally drooling with want and need.

“DDDAANNYYYYY! Pppplle—“

“Suck” was Dany’s simple soft spoken command lifting her hand off Arya’s forehead.  “Aawwoogggg!” she cried out with the force of Arya’s face slamming into her wet cunt and burying itself deep into her vulva.  Arya worked her head furiously lapping hard opening up Dany’s slit and sucking her clit deep into her mouth and voraciously sucking on it with cheek dimpling harsh deep throat love sucks in her ravenous fuck hunger.  Her forced postponement of her dining on slimy cunt meat had Arya in a frenzy of hot sucking.

"Hhhhnnggg hhhnnnn hhnngg auugggg … Oh gods, yes! Ohnngg gods ...yessss!" Dany gagged in helpless pleasure as she felt Arya move her hands behind Dany’s strong legs and grip hard anchoring her body.  Arya lapped furiously licking and sucking in on Dany’s labia lips making the Queen whoop and shake with raw pleasure.  Dany’s hands came up and cupped her breasts and ground the palms of her hands into her nipples.  The pressure and friction making her nipples burn with hot flushes of heat and pleasure.  She used her fingertips on the inner side of her breasts and the ball of her hands on the outer side of her breasts to squeeze in hard pulping her firm tits.  The pressure sent arcs of ecstasy to her screaming clit.

Arya was licking her slit furiously her nose brushing into and jacking her shiny clit nubbin out its sheath.  “Ohhhh Arya … fuck baby—eat my gash honey! Slurp up my cum!”

“Hhhhuuurssslllppp! Wwwwhhooouurrrsssllllppp! Sssuurrrppppp! Ssssuurrrppp!” Arya sucked with a loose lip lock on Dany’s upper cunt her tongue flailing the sloppy wet quim sucked deep into her mouth.  Her tongue slapping and gigging sweet sopping wet pussy meat.  The sweet nectars filling her mouth with ambrosia that she gulped down in gleeful gulps.  Her slut groaned deep in her chest her cunt circling aggressively up into Arya’s hot sucking gobbling mouth. 

Arya loved the feel of her head rocking back with the force of Dany’s instinctive humping of her pelvis up into the mouth devouring it.  Arya was so much in love.  She had dreamed of this every night for over five years and the reality was so much better than her vivid dreams.  Her face was soaked in Dany’s flowing snail snot.  The Queen’s vulva totally engulfing Arya’s mouth her lips hidden from Dany’s eyes.  Arya’s tongue bulging the vulva out of the Queen as Arya hard licked her tongue up and down the drooling slit and tongue lashed the hard nubbin of her woman.

She released Dany’s upper cunt and lowered her head and shoved her long tongue up into the fiery cauldron of Dany’s cum filled honey hole.  She stabbed her tongue in hard and deep.  Her face and nose pounding Dany’s now dark pink mons as she curled her tongue to scoop out hot tongue fulls of slimy hot wet cum.  Arya’s mouth filled with the sweet heavenly elixir before she swallowed in convulsive reflexive gulps of elation.  Each hot mouthful of Dany’s cunt juice made Arya moan deep in her chest in gluttonous glee.

Arya moved her head forward even more and locked her lips on Dany’s love hole with a tight Dorne kiss.  Her tongue flailed and churned the slimy petals in Dany’s hot burbling cunt.  Arya’s feasting making obscene wet slurps and suck noises as she feasted on wet gash.

“Oh Arya! Oh baby! Aaaggggg unngg hhnnggg … Keep fucking my cunt baby!  Goddssdaammnnn you tongue feels so good deep in my cunt baby!  Ohhhhnnn ...ohhnnnn ...gods, it's so good!" Dany moaned, twisting, looking down at Arya's head hammering forward and back slamming her tongue deep up her drooling clam shell.  Suddenly Arya mashed her head into Dany’s vulva again flaring it around her mouth as it worked in deep and she sucked in a big mouthful of hot sopping wet red cunt meat.

Arya munched on the sweet slimy folds sucked into her mouth as her eyelids fluttered closed in pure happiness eating her dragon out like she had dreamed of for so long.

Arya thought of something she liked to do masturbating and worked out how to do it eating out Dany’s steamy sweet fuck hole in her current kneeling position.  Her head was jacked back hard now as Dany worked her swollen muff more and more desperately into Arya’s mouth.  Dany’s hands that had been pleasuring her tits and rubbing along her belly and ribs hedonistically had a new quest.  She now had one hand resting on Arya’s head her other hand running all over her own face and purring with pleasure. 

Arya had seen Dany many times while warged into Nymeria stroke her face with a hand soaked in her own cum smearing her cream all over her face before sucking off the cream on her fingers while purring.

Arya brought her right hand up and pointed down placing it on Dany’s belly and slide it down.  She forked Dany’s clitoral hood and squeezed in hard squirting her Queen’s clit fully out its sheath all shiny pinkish white and wet. 

She saw Dany’s eyes bulge out at the sweet friction and pressure as Arya scissor Dany’s clitoral hood with her slow pumping in pressing fingers.  "Unhhh! Unhhh!" Dany panted, tossing her head, squirming, her hips jerking spastically in phantom fuck-motions. "Oh gods! Please! Arya—auuuggg unnngg hhnnggg ...please!"

Arya smirked into the cunt meat she was happily tongue stabbing.  This always slew her jangling clit and she knew it would Dany.  She sucked more fiercely on Dany’s cunt hole siphoning sweet cunt meat and creamy cum into her mouth as her woman’s body began to spasm and clench with the rising pulses of orgasms rising from deep within her belly.  Arya forked squeezed Dany’s clitoral hood putting friction and pressure on the shiny nubbin jutting out its sheath.

Arya constantly glanced up.  Dany’s mouth had fallen open into a helpless O of soundless cawing as her face slashed constantly with spasms of fucking bliss.  Arya watched Dany’s head move in small circles on her jerking neck.  Dany started to chuff had.  Sweat was running down her body in rivulets.  Arya loved how Dany’s tits jiggled and swirled on her chest with her body jerking and spasming.

Arya brought her left hand up and rolled her fingers over Dany’s twat lubricating her fingers with her lover’s fuck juice.  Her fingers now slicked, Arya placed the flat of her fingers on Dany’s clit.  The clit standing out its sheath tall and proud from Arya’s squeezing fingers of her right hand.  With no warning she started to rub her fingers in blur right and left will pressing in with her hand’s fingers squirting Dany’s clit high out its sheath.  Arya’s fingers were a blur whipping right and left jacking and brushing hard into and over squirted up clit from the fingers pressing in on Dany’s clitoral hood.

The affect was immediate Arya’ happily saw.  The breath whooshed out of Dany’s lungs “Hwwwoogggg! Hhuu huunn!” Dany’s body began to shake violently as her body stiffened at the same time.  Her eyes then shocked wide open and her womb exploded deep in her body.

"HHNNGGGEEEEIIII! MMNNGGHHIIEEEEEE!” Dany screamed an unadulterated wail of fucking bliss.  Her body half folded over and jerked up and down as Arya continued to wolf suck on the Targaryen’s fuck hole.  Hot pulses of sweat cum filled her mouth with hot scalding dollops of delicious cum.  Arya’s fingers jacked off her sweet wailing Queen’s clit mercilessly.  “OOOWWGGGGGGGG!  HHHNNGGGGGGGGG!” Dany screamed in almost agonizing pleasure.  Arya was convulsively swallowing the sweet cum flooding her mouth.  Arya watched the queen’s breast swirl and flip on her bucking torso.

"Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhnnnn!" Dany moaned, Arya could feel Dany’s ass cheeks clenching as Dany slammed her back into the curtained wall and spamsed with horrendous convulsions of agonizing pleasure "Ohnggg! Mnnnggauuuunngguuuu! Oh! Unghh! Auungghhiiii!" Dany’s lean athletic body convulsed by sharp spasms of bucking fucking bliss "Ungghhhmmmnnggiieeeee!" she cried out, her lovely young body straining, arching, and shuddering as she continued to cum hard.

Arya was in heaven drinking down what cum she could.  She could feel thick smears of cum on her chin and cheeks and rivulets running down her throat.

Dany began to weaken as her body still shook with pulses of her orgasm that was only now beginning to fade.  Her body leaned against the wall for support.  The Queen’s legs wobbly and shaky.  Her belly hitched and spasm with harsh aftershocks rippling out her spent womb.  Dany’s head lulled to the side as she gulped for breath from her hard exertions.  Sweat ran down her body all over in trickles that dripped off her jiggling breast and down her face.

Arya pushed Dany’s legs wider with her shoulders and released her love suck on her lover’s swollen drooling couchie.  Arya got a grip on Dany’s sweaty ribs and gripped her lover’s body hard and pushed Dany’s limp body up and wormed Dany’s legs onto her shoulders.  She loved the sweat on Dany’s body and her wet clamshell pressed into her throat.  She ran her hands up and gripped Dany’s body near her armpits.  Then she ran her grip up underneath Dany’s armpits.

Arya had a stout build with thick warrior legs and wide hips and wide shoulders.  Her body muscled from her years of warrior training.  With her warrior’s strength she slowly rose up to her feet carefully holding Dany against her throat.  She felt Dany’s cum as it trickled down her chest from her slut’s still pulsing cunny on her throat.

“So strong—oohhh my baby is so strong” Dany weakly mewled her hands clenched in her lover’s sweaty lank hair.  She clenched her thighs on her lover’s ears holding on with a languid smile on her face her belly all warm and filled with sweet buttery pleasure.

Arya turned around and duck walked to her bed being very careful with her precious cargo holding onto her head.  Dany gripped Arya’s head with her sweat and cum soaked cunt and inner thighs from the front and Dany’s fingers were threaded into Arya’s brown locks from the rear and fingers clenched into her scalp.  Dany cooed and swayed in sweet happiness at her so strong wolf.

Such strength had the Queen melting deep in her belly.  She could not wait for Arya to mount her like a bitch when she was in the rut.  To feel Arya abusing her when they let their lovemaking take a hard sweet sadistic turn.

Arya got in front of her bed and reversed herself slowly kneeling down in front of her bed.  She slowly settled Dany onto the bed. Dany leaned back in happy bliss.  Dany purred stretching out and wiggled her sweaty body down on the bed.  Arya settled down onto her ass on her heels before the bed.  She leaned forward burying her face in her lover’s sopping wet cunt and started to lap up and down the gooey trench.  Her tongue plowing sodden folds and raked over a clit that had only begun to lessen but immediately pulsed and harden to diamond hardness with the sweet tongue caresses and harsh love sucks on the hard nubbin.

"Unh! Unh! Oh! Unngg!" Dany panted softly, her hips already rotating her aching quim up into the mouth lapping up and down her trench licking and sucking wet red cunt meat.  Arya now giving Dany’s clit short and then long hot sucks and then licking over it with her tongue.  "Ohhnnnnn!" Dany moaned, twisting and quivering with excitement. "Ohhhh yes ...Arya oh!"  Arya now sucked Dany’s clit in and out her lips and tongue stabbed Dany’s shiny nubbin hard.

Arya remembered Margaery’s instructions.  One needed to vary ones technique when making love.  They were new lovers but why not put into practice Sansa’s lover’s sage advice.  Arya loved the feel of Dany’s clit underneath her rasping tongue and the hard nubbin squirting in and out her sucking lips.

Arya brought up her left hand up and slowly slide two fingers deep into her slut’s tight clenching cunt.  Dany whinnied feeling her twat stretched out on the two fingers working deep up into her tight cunt pumping in and out gagging her with pleasure.  Arya slowly pumped her fingers in and out the greasy creamy cum filled fuck hole.  The sixteen year old loving the oily slippery folds of Dany’s fuck hole slithering over her deep probing digits.  Arya slowly ramped up the speed and force of her fingers plunging deep into Dany’s love box her knuckles now rapping hard the Queen’s vulva shocking it.  The shocks going straight to the Queen’s clit.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhnnn!" Dany moaned, twisting and churning her hips up into the mouth and fingers of her teenage lover.  "Oh Arya! I ... I never felt like this! Oh Aryaaaaaaa—uunggggg hhnngg hhnngg oohhhhhh _ffffuuccckkkkkk_!. You make me feel so good. Do it to me. Please. Oh ... do it to me, yes! Huunngggg oohhhhh shit! Aarrruunngggggg! Baby baby fuck meeeeee!”

Arya again brought her right hand into play.  The teen Wolf forked the Queen’s clit again to put pressure and friction on her woman’s clit to add to her pleasure.  Arya loved the feel of her fingers squeezing and squirting Dany’s clitoral hood between her pressing jerking fingers of her right hand.

Arya heard the hot words of her love slut and now slammed her fingers hard and deep into Dany’s belly her knuckles slam fucking the Queen’s vulva shocking it hard now.  Arya looked up Dany’s belly and saw that Dany’s head was lulled over her face slashing constantly with ecstasy.  Arya loved feeling her lover’s hot tight pussy gripping her fingers with hot spasms as she buried her fingers deep into her lover’s belly.

In and out Arya pumped her fingers the heat of Dany’s core intoxicating.  Her right hand still jerked up and down forking Dany’s clit putting pressure and friction on the rock hard shiny nubbin.  The pressure pressing the clit up and out its sheath letting Arya suck fiercely on the fully exposed nubbin.  Her lips riding up and down the hillock with her tongue tip polishing the clit tip.  She sucked fiercely on Dany’s clit her cheeks hollowing out her with her loving sucks on the shiny clit in her mouth.  She rocked her head adding hard tongue lashes on the shiny nubbin.  “Aaauggg unnng hhnggg … oohhhhhh goooddsssss soooo fucking good!”  Dany’s whimpers inspiring to Arya suck even harder on the clit sucked deep in her mouth.

Dany’s hands came up to her breasts and her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples and jerked on them.  Her breath hissed out her lips with the fierce pleasure her pinched nipples filled her breast with.  She was humping her pussy hard into Arya’s mouth.

For the next several minutes Arya feasted on Dany’s hot festering trim that drooled and spasmed hot fuck juice over the fingers fucking the Queen’s hot cunt.  Arya now slipped in a third fingers stretching out the pussy she was finger fucking.  Arya moaned as she sucked off Dany.   Dany’s pussy was so hot and tight on her pumping fingers.  She felt Dany’s core spasm and grip tight her fingers stretching out the Valyrian’s tight snatch.  She felt cum running down her wrist and forearm.  The cum dripping off hallway down her hard piston fucking forearm plunging three fingers deep into Dany’s cunt with harpoon strokes of pure love.

Arya ramped up now and slammed her fingers into Dany’s cum filled muffin.  Her knuckles slamming hard into the vulva she was fucking.  She slowly twisted her hand churning her fingers through the slimy fuck folds.  Her right hand was jerking manically up and down working the Queen’s clit.  Arya thought randomly being ambidextrous definitely had its advantages.  A smirk filled her face as the thought tickled her.  Her two hands and mouth working in perfect concert to fuck her sweet loving Dragon.

Dany’s spread legs began to twitch and spasm.  Arya took her right hand and pressed down on Dany’s belly above her clitoral hood with the heel of her hand and started to jam down as her fingers slammed fucked the greasy fuck hole of the Queen.  Arya’s cheeks sucked in and out as she sucked and tongue gigged the shiny hard nodule in her mouth.

Arya harpooned her finger violently into Dany’s honey pit that now sloshed and slurped with cum splatters now splashing out the flooding pussy.  Arya watched Dany cup her hands now and slam them down into her firm tits again and again pulping them before rotating her palms down hard into her rigid nipples and crinkled areolas.  “Hhmmfff uummngg uunngg ooh oohhh FFUCCKKK—AAWWOOOOGGGGGG!” Dany screamed as her mind was shocked with scalding pulses of shattering ecstasy.  Her womb felt like it was trying to tear out spasming camel toe.

Arya now slowed her pumping fingers to pause a fast heartbeat on the backstroke so she could slam her and forward to fully harpoon her fingers into the now exploding spasming trim of her woman.  Dany’s cunt hot spasming hard sucking tight on the fingers pounding Dany’s love box.  Arya’s fingers felt like they were broiling in cunt oil in a velvet sharply squeezing fist.

Arya felt hot gushes of cum spasming hard out of Dany’s immolating cunt.  ‘OOOWWWGGGGGAAAAA! FFFFUCCCKKKKKKK!” Dany roared her body flipping up off the bed and slamming back down on the bed again and again as her fists slammed the bed wildly.  Her tits flipped and whiplashed in on her chest.  "Oh! Nnnnnggeeeee! Oh ...uummmmnnnggeeeee!" she cried out, flipping and straining, shuddering violently as the spasms ripped through her.

Arya was moaning herself around the clit and cunt meat in her mouth.  She had removed her right hand from Dany’s pussy so she could fully suck Dany’s clitoral hood and pussy deep in her mouth.   Her mouth sucking with starving voracious sucks of pure love.  Arya’s tongue slapping and gigging the rigid shiny clit. 

Arya felt her face soaked in cunt juice flooding out around her fingers pumping Dany’s spasming snatch.  Dany’s clit was diamond hard underneath her polishing tongue.  Dany’s body flipped up off the bed high and bucked in the air her tits whiplashing.  The Queen’s strong abdominals holding her body at forty-five degree up off the bed as her body jolted as if she was gripping an electric eel.  Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as a second orgasm exploded out her expertly fucked cunny

“Oh My Fucking Gooddddssssssss!” Dany screamed a high pealing wail of fucking ecstasy.  “MMNNGGHHHIIEEEEE! Unnggggiiieeeeeeeeee! Uunngggghhhhhiiieeeeeee … FUCK! FUCK! … Owwnnnnggggghhhhhhhhhh!” the Queen of Westeros screamed in shattering ecstasy.  Her beautiful lithesome body convulsed wildly her whole body convulsing.  Legs stretched out on the bed stiff and juddering like she was being electrocuted.  Her heels now slamming the mattress with her toes curled up hard.

Dany’s face was torn apart with dire slashes and contortions of pure fucking bliss.  Dany lost it as her womb exploded and ripped apart deep in her belly.  Her head snapped up and then back slamming the mattress as her legs were kicking wildly now.  “AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHUUUUAAAAA! HHHNNGGGGNNNNGGGGG!” Dany screamed her mind overloaded from her orgasm throttling her.  Her legs were kicking helplessly jerking her sweaty body in convulsive jerks.    

Arya saw her lover’s body flushed pink from her throat to her breast.  Her beast swollen with blood rush.  Dany wailed as her orgasm still hammered her body and then her torso thudded back down to the bed as her orgasm suddenly began to wan and now fled.

Arya released her love suck to not overwhelm her love’s rock hard clit.  Arya slowed her finger pumping and slowly wormed them in all the way in to enjoy the dying spasms working and gripping her buried fingers. Dany’s body was limp her legs spread obscenely like a Lysian whore.  Dany was spent and Arya loved knowing she had done it to her lover.

Arya licked up and down the spent slit of her woman and slowly pulled her fingers out Dany’s cunt and watched a flood of cum hotly gush out her woman’s cunt and soak her perineum and asshole.  She shivered at thoughts of being nasty.

She got up and gripped Dany’s legs and slowly pivoted her lover onto her bed and moved her to the middle of her bed and crawled up on the bed.  Arya lied on her back.  She pulled Dany onto her body as the Queen’s body still shook and shivered with strong aftershocks.  Arya loved the feel Dany’s relaxed body pressed down onto hers.  Dany’s sweat soaked body soaking Arya’s skin with her slut’s sweat and cum.  It made her feel even closer to Dany.

“I love you so so much Arya” Dany weakly mewled kissing Arya’s neck.  Arya held her trembling lover and reveled in the closeness of their bodies all sweaty and Dany’s groin and belly soaked in cum.

“Open your mouth and suck you cum off my fingers Dany.”  Arya smiled seeing her woman tilt her head back opening her mouth.  Arya slide her cum soaked fingers into the Queen’s mouth and watched the fingers closed on with Dany’s greedy sucking lips.  Dany moaned sucking her own cum from Arya’s fingers she slowly pumped up and down Dany’s tongue.  Dany sucked fiercely her body recovering from her stunning orgasm. 

Tasting her own cum always did that to Dany.

She mewled when Arya removed her fingers from her mouth.  Arya held Dany to her own sweaty body.  Dany nestled into Arya’ throat and kissed Arya’ sweet flesh and murmured licking it.  Arya cooed.

“HHUUNNGGGGGGGG!” Arya screamed when Dany sucked in her pulse point and viciously sucked on the tender flesh of Arya’s throat marking her as the dragon’s slut.  Dany chewed on the sweet flesh and then lifted her mouth to near Arya’s ear.  “AARRUUNNGGGGGGG!” Arya wailed again feeling Dany mark her again as her slut.  Arya felt her belly turning to jelly and her cunt flooding with fuck nectars.

Dany had been hammered and felt spent.  That changed the instant she felt her Direwolf’s body pressed into her body.  Arya’s wet cunt pressed into her hip and the feel of Arya’s bulb nipples jammed into her tits revived the groggy Queen.  She looked down at her slut with burning purple eyes.

“Now the Dragon feasts Wolf!” Dany declared hotly scooting up and locking lips with Arya.  She pried open Arya’s lips hungrily and slammed her tongue deep into Arya’s mouth and hungrily sought out Arya’s tongue wetly wrestling the slippery appendage and shoving it down to ram her tongue down her woman’s throat.  Arya convulsed her eyes rolling into her skull and short jerking as Dany pulled Arya’s body tight to hers.

Dany felt hot hunger fill her body.  Her wolf had pulverized her with ecstasy and now it was her turn to feast on sweet succulent female flesh.  Gods it felt so right to love a woman’s body.  Especially when that body was her sweet passionate wolf Arya Stark. 

They had rolled onto their sides still kissing deeply.  Dany brought hands up and dug her fingers into Arya’s pulpy plum nipples and mashed in hard rolling and squeezing the pulpy mass of Arya’s plum nipples.  “Unngggmmfff Mmppgggfff mmuummfff!” Arya cried out into the mouth devouring hers as her Queen filled her nipples with white hot ecstatic heat of broiling pulses of fucking ecstasy.  Arya writhed as her breasts filled with hot pulsing ecstatic heat.  Dany’s tongue speared down Arya’s throat as her eyes jerked back into her skull again and rolled around in helpless pleasure.

The Queen swiped Arya’s tonsils before finding Arya’s tongue again twinging them again.  The wet slippery tongues flipping around in Arya’s mouth.  She drilled underneath Arya’s tongue and licked the roof of Arya’s mouth.  “Aaauunffffff! Mmpphhfffff! Uummppffff! Ummmppffffff!” Arya chuffed loudly into the mouth devouring hers.

Dany moved one hand behind Arya’s back and pulled her into her body so they tits mashed and rolled into their mates.  Their hands found each other’s hair and pulled mouths tight as heads tilted over to let tongues wetly wrestle deep in Arya’s mouth. Dany then gripped Arya’s body and pushed Arya onto her back and mounted Arya’s.  Arya was bottom now and Dany avidly topped her.  Arya found being submissive with Dany was equally a turn on as dominating her woman.  They humped into each other.  Their drooling clam shells leaked hot slimy cum all over each other’s groins and hips.  Their bodies rolling right and left slightly as Arya rocked her body as the two lovers snooged fiercely. 

Dany felt Arya pry her body back and push Dany up.  Arya urged Dany to sit up and straddle her waist with her wet cunt resting on Arya’s hard muscled body.  Arya took Dany’s hands and urged her to open her hands up.  Arya then brought the queen’s hands to her mouth and drooled copious spit all over them till spit was dripping of the Queen’s palms.

Dany looked at her with throbbing eyes wondering what Arya had in mind.

“I love to abuse my nipples. To crush and pulp them.  Then rub them so fucking hard.  It makes them fill with fire and sets my cunt to flooding” she softly husked to her lover.  Dany watched Arya lean back her upper torso back into the bed as Arya looked up at Dany with want and need.  She pulled the queens hands forward to six inches over her swollen nearly bursting plum nipples.  Arya moved her hands to put them over Dany’s hands.

They locked eyes.

Thump! Thump!

Without warning Arya’s fingers clawed into the back of Dany’s hands and slammed them down into her swollen stiff rubbery nipples.  Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Arya cried out in ecstasy.  Arya lifted and slammed the queen’s hands so hard into her nipples pulping them.

She then rubbed the Queen’s spit soaked palms back and forth over her wildly pulsing nipples.

Awwnnggghh! Oh! Oh yes! Harder! Unghh! Aungghh!”  Arya released her hands and Dany knew what to do.

Now solo, Dany lifted her hands and slammed her slightly cupped palms into her slut’s nipples so engorged and medium brown with hot pumping blood her nipples rock had jutting out the engorged areolas all rolled and rubbery.  The Queen loved the feel of Arya’s plum nipples compressing and flattening underneath her hard striking palms.  The spit making the contact so obscene wet and loud.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Ohhhnnnn ...ohnnnnn god, Dany, oh! Yes! So fucking hard! … unngg unggg! Yes! Ungghhh! Ohhhnnn ...aanngghhiieeeee!" Arya shrieked in scalding ecstasy.

Dany needed to give Arya some loving to leaven the pain she was giving Arya.  Even if it was pain that Arya craved.  Dany lifted her hands away and siphoned Arya’s abused so swollen left nipple deep into her mouth and suckled on the abused teat and rolled her tongue over the abused nipples.  She worked her head right and left soft suckling on engorged teats.  Arya gagged in helpless pleasure her eyes rolling back into her skull and short jerking feeling Dany move from nipple to nipple and loved sucked the pulpy plums deep into her mouth and tongue lathed.  Arya’s face seeming to crumple in shocking ecstasy from her abused and loved titties.

"Oh gods ...ohhhh baby yes oh oh!" Arya gasped, writhing again as the hot bliss flooded her body.  Arya threw her head back and keened in ecstasy her plum nipples were so sensitive and hotly throbbing with sheer pulses of searing bliss.  The painful whacks of Dany’s palms striking her engorged plum nipples had primed them to pulse out shocking waves of ecstasy with Dany’s loving sucks.  She watched as Dany moved her head right and left and feasted on Arya’s plum nipples.  The Queen stroked Arya’s bursting nipples with her tongue and fiercely sucked on as she watched Arya’s face slash and hard grimace with ecstasy.

“Again Dany again” Arya grunted her body writhing.  Dany smiled. Her lover was such a slut who liked her loving rough.  Dany brought her hands to her mouth and soaked them in more bubbly spit. 

Dany backed up to a sitting position and brought her hands up and slammed down on Arya’s chest pulping her lover’s nipples filling them with fire with her striking palms for a few seconds of hard down slaps and then rubbed the spit soaked palms on her lover’s squirting nipples.  The sounds of her palms smacking down onto Arya’s tits and chest shocking loud in her bedroom. 

Then Dany suckled on the abused nipples making her lover squeal in pleasure arching her back.  Arya cupped the back of the Targaryen’s head.  Arya jacked her woman’s head and stuffed her nipple deep into Dany’s mouth.  Dany short sharp sucked with cheek hollowing love sucks on the abused plum nipples.  Her tongue gigging the bursting plum nipples relentlessly from all angles.

Arya’s body bucked and her face slashed with almost crippling pleasure.  Her head coming up to look down at her lover working her tits so sweetly.

Dany ran her hand down her slut’s belly and slowly slide two fingers up into the soupy cauldron of Arya’s hot buttery cunt.  Arya groaned at the sweet penetration and now slow pumping of Dany’s digits in out her slurpy cunt.  Dany moaned feeling Arya’s hot heat gripping and milking her slow pumping fingers in and out the hot cunt she slow fucked.  _Gods Arya’s pussy was so hot, tight and creamy with sizzling cum_! Dany thought.

Arya worked her hips in a tight swirl working her pussy up to be fucked by Dany’s fingers to drive them deeper up into her spasming cunt.  Arya chuffed and mewled feeling her pussy squired and pumped with pure fucking ecstasy.  She felt Dany’s fingers sliding so deep into her burbling leaking fuck hole.

Dany worked her wrist slowly pulling her cream soaked finger out her lover’s wet cunt and twisted them back in deep with moderate force.     "Unh! Oh ...unh!" Arya panted, her body beginning to tense with desperate fuck need.  Dany was in heaven feeling the pussy on her fingers that she had dreamed of since their fight in the throne room.  All that violence was just a prelude to this moment.  Their passion ignited then and consummated here in Arya’s bed.

The Queen watched for a minute her fingers pumping in and out the hot tight pussy of her teenage lover.  The hot tight slippery heat so exquisite on her deep pumping fingers.  Dany adjusted her body to come forward and up beside her slut as she pressed into the side of Arya’s body.

Their lips had melded again and Dany worked her tongue into Arya’s mouth and wetly wrestled her love’s wet long tongue.  Their nostrils flared and mouths chuffed.  Dany picked up the pace and now slammed her fingers hard and deep up into Arya’s spamsing cunt.  Arya broke the kiss.  She looked at Dany with big eyes pulsing with hot fuck need.  Her body quivered in helpless want.  Arya’s body quickly started to buck, clench, and then stiffening. "Fuck me, Dany, do it! Do it now ...oh god! Oh! Eat me out Dany!  I need it so bad!"

How could Dany deny such a sweet entreaty?  She pulled her fingers out her lover’s twat the long pale digits soaked in creamy effluent.  In a flash she scooted over her sweet wolf’s quaking body and settled between Arya’s legs.  She pushed Arya’s right quivering leg out and back and mashed her head down.  Dany moaned filling her mouth with sweet sopping red cunt meat she sucked deep into her ravenous mouth.  Dany hummed in contentment dining on sweet inner cunt petals she tongued and then speared with her tongue as she started a slow fuck motion with her head in and out.

"Unhh! Oh!" Arya gasped, her hips churning frantically as she felt Dany sucking her cunt meat in and out her voracious mouth. "Oh gods girl yes oh god yes! Oh Dany! Yes ...you know how to eat me out so good _babbbbbyyyy_ , ungghh hhnnnnn hhnngg hhnngg!"

Dany had removed her fingers changing position but reinserted her first two fingers into her woman’s hot slimy fuck canal and pumped them in hard and out.  Her mouth moved up and sucked hard on Arya’s clit that was jutted out its sheath. She stabbed the hard nodule like a harpoon hurler.  Dany rolled the clit around in her mouth giving it deep throat love sucks and spearing it all over as she rolled it between her sensual lips.  All the while her right pumped in and out as the Queen lunged her first two fingers hard and deep into her sixteen year old lover’s cunt.

Dany smiled into the drooling clam shell she was devouring.  She slowly twirled her fingers around in the slimy folds of Arya’s quim.  She rubbed along Arya’s vaginal walls and fluttered her fingers scissoring through slimy wet inner cunt folds.  The digits churning creamy snail snot.  She smiled when Arya gasped when Dany’s fingers brushed over her sweet spot.  Dany ignored it for the moment now having mapped it out.

Arya was writhing again on the bed her hips swirling up grinding her cunt into Dany’s hot gobbling mouth.  Dany loved the strength of her lover.  Arya jammed her pubic bone up into her mouth lifting it a fraction as Dany mashed down with her own strength burying her mouth in Arya’s vulva that swallowed her pink lips and hungrily hugged her cheeks and soaked Dany’s lower face in cum.  Cum that now trickled down her throat and to her upper chest.

For the next few minutes Dany fucked her woman’s hot steamy cunt and dined on sweet clit and clit.  Her knuckles hammered into her sweetie’s mound compressing it with her hammer thrusts of pure love.  Her fingers burying themselves fully up to the webbing of her fingers soaked in creamy cum that slavered the Queen’s digits and palm now as she harpoon fucked Arya’s frothing fuck hole.  The Queen stroked Arya’s cunt hot and tight as spasms had her cunny gripping hard on the long digits ramming hard and deep up the whorls and folds of Arya’s fuck sleeve.

Dany was in heaven drinking down Arya’ now creamy effluent.  She felt the tension rising in Arya’s body.  She was slamming her fingers into the twat that hungrily sucked on her hard penetrating fingers.  Arya’s cunt slurped and splattered as it got so wet.  Dany’s own mouth making wet slurps and smooches of a woman devouring her woman’s cunt.

It was time for the love kill Dany thought to herself. 

Dany flipped her fingers over and angled them up.  Her rubbing fingers instantly zeroed in on the spongy hillock they had earlier traced out.  She loved how big and pronounced Arya’s g-spot was.  She now slammed her up angled fingers into the rough textured spongy bundle of nerve endings on the frontal wall of Arya’s love canal.  She grunted spearing the sweet spot and sucked with all her force and love on Arya’s clit she had sucked deep into her mouth.

Dany’s head lifted with her voracious love sucks and her right hand upside down showed her ring and little finger flexing hard as she now churned her first two fingers deep and over her lover’s g-spot. 

Arya’s head jerked up off the bed and stared at Dany with one might think was horror.  Her mouth was open and working soundless a stricken look on her sweet wolf’s face.  Her arms and legs shot out stiff as boards and now juddered wildly.  Dany smiled down at Arya and jammed even harder into Arya’s g-spot.

Arya’s head snapped down and slammed into the bed and her hands clawed into the sheets and ripped up with maniacal jerks of her wrists.  Her heels started to hammer the bed making it quake. 

Arya’s womb exploded as the tension shattered her cunt tearing it inside out.  "FFFFUUUCKKKKKKKKK! OOOWWWGGGAAAAAA! AUUNNNGGHHH!" Arya screamed out, with earsplitting intensity.  Her body bucked and flipped up and down as her hands tore at the sheets.  Her heels stopped kicking and dug into the firm mattress.  "Auunnggghhhh!" Arya cried out, her body shuddering and convulsing with agonizing and beautiful spasms, her body bucking up off the mattress in her throes of ecstasy. 

Dany continued her love assault with her fingers and lips still attached to Arya’s throbbing pussy.  "Ounnggghh!  Oh yes!  Oh ...Dany!”  Arya’s lovely lean body arched deep her spine threating to shatter. Her feet lifted her ass up and Dany cupped her lover’s ass with her left hand to help Arya left her exploding cunt into the air a few inches off the mattress.  Again and again Arya heaved her exploding love box up into the mouth trying to suck it inside.  Then her hips snapped down to the mattress where Arya writhed in a fit of killing spasms.  "OHHMMMNNGGG!  AUUNNGGHHIIEEE!" she wailed her head jamming into the mattress as her wails continued.

Dany felt scalding waves of hot cum gush out her lovers fuck hole and had her palm soaked in cum that ran down over her hand and splattered off and ran down her wrist.  Arya began to weaken and Dany backed off for twenty seconds letting Arya think the love assault had stopped.  Dany had stopped gigging Arya’s g-spot.  She only lightly lathed the diamond hard clit.  Arya whimpered her body jolting with hard aftershocks that burned Arya’s clit and throbbing nipples with fucking bliss.

Then the Queen launched a sudden flanking assault sucking Arya’s clit down her throat and again harpooned the spongy raspy hillock of Arya’s g-spot.  The Stark girl was still skimming down from her first orgasmic high. The renewed assault hit her like sledge hammer blows from a black smith.

"Oh!  AUUNNGGHHH!  MMNNGGHHIIEEE!  Oh!  Oh! GGOOODDSSDDDDAAAMNNNNN!"  Arya let forth an earsplitting roar and arched her back high again jamming her feet into the mattress to lift her cunt up off the bed.    Dany scrunching up folded over on her knees to keep her mouth and fingers doing their loving all to give Arya heaven on Earth.  "Anngghhh!  Mnnngggiiiieeee!" Arya shrieked.  "Unggh!  Mmnngggiiieee!" Arya wailed in soul crushing ecstasy.   All the while Dany harpoon fucked Arya’s g-spot with relentless hammering strokes of pure love.  Arya’s body after fifteen seconds collapsed back to the bed and then her body flipped and surged as a third fierce orgasm rocked her.  "Anngghhhhh!" she groaned.  "AAAARRRUNNGGGGGGG! OOOWWWGGGGGGGGG! AAAUURRROOOGGGGGGG!” Arya screamed high pealing shrieks of killing ecstasy.  “Oh ...sweet gods!  Oh ...shit!  Unngghhh!  Oh gods!"

Dany’s fingers raked hard and fast with quick jerks of her fingers into Arya’s raspy hillock of nerve endings.  The Queen’s exposed fingers jerking hard showing how her first two fingers jammed into and raked over Arya’s g-spot relentlessly.  Dany felt hot gushes of cum spasming out Arya’s exploding cunt.  Arya was flopping like a fish out of water now making choking sounds of helpless ecstasy.  Arya still trilling high pitched wails of crippling ecstasy.  The Queen was intoxicated with Arya’s hot musk flooding her nostrils as her pussy sloshed out hot gouts of steamy creamy cum that was soaking her hand and wrist.  A huge wet spot now on the bed.  Dany needed more.  She needed to show Arya only she could pluck her body and fill it with screaming ecstasy.

Dany scooted up fast onto her knees folded over.  She had her face over Arya’s swollen cum soaked cunt.  Arya’s labia lips medium brown and her mons dark pink with blood rush.  Her nipples looked like they might burst.  Her face, throat and upper chest pink with her orgasm rush.  Dany brought up her left hand and slapped Arya’s cunt hard again and again and then jammed her fingers onto Arya’s clitoral hood and wildly shook her hand right and left masturbating Arya’s clit wildly. 

Dany’s right hand still buried in Arya’s slimy wet twat.  The Queen had slowed and then stilled her gigging fingers in her woman’s fuck hole.  Now Dany again hard gigged Arya’s g-spot with relentless hard pounding strokes.  The Queen’s fingertips slamming into and compressing the spongy raspy hillock of Arya’s g-spot.

Arya’s neck arched high jamming the back of her head into the mattress.  Her legs shoot out wide and her arms joined her legs shot stiff as wood.  Arya’s fingers clawed into the sheets and her toes curled painfully.  Her face slashed with agonizing womb rending ecstasy.  Her whole body was convulsing wildly and her heels dug into the mattress lifting Arya’s ass off the bed offering her cunt up to Dany.  The Queen took the love offering of Arya’s wet swollen cunt.  Dany gigged Arya’s g-spot and swiped her clit without mercy.

A fourth orgasm exploded overtop the still jangling waning third orgasm with Dany’s full on frontal assault of pure love.  "AAARRRUUNNNGGGGGG! HHHHNNGGGGGGGG! Auunnghh!  Ohnggg!  MMNNGGGIIIIEEE!  Oh!  Oh! AUUNNGGHHH!" Arya roared, her lovely face torn by excruciating spasms of intense pleasure.  Arya’s lean muscled body convulsing with micro tremors up and down her muscular frame.  Her cunt heaved up onto the fingers fucking her hard and relentlessly prolonging her pleasure. 

Arya went multiple orgasm as Dany did not relent in pleasuring her g-spot and clit with her fingers.  Her epic strength allowing her to keep working her fingers with wild flexes and swipes of her fingers.  "Annnmmmgghiieee!" Arya cried out, very loud, very piercing.  Her left fist slammed the bed and her right hand tearing at the sheets.  “Aaaawwwogggggg! Unngghhhiiiieee! Mmmmnnggghhiieeee!” Arya shrieked her pussy now on fire as it tried to tear itself inside out as her womb shredded itself deep in her belly.  Her face contorted with what almost amounted to horror at the fierce shock of her new orgasms, but then quickly overspread with a sublime smile of ecstasy.  "Ommwwmmggg!  Oh sweet old gods oh shit oh shit oh gods ohhhhhhhh!  Ummngghiiieeee!" she squealed again, her body now undulating instead of convulsing the long undulations rolling through her quivering flesh like shockwaves, her yelps and squeals melting into moans of bliss. 

Arya went boneless and she was nearly comatose with pleasure.  She hissed and her pelvis shied away from Dany’s fingers.  Dany knew she had taken Arya’s pussy to its limit for now.  She ceased her loving ministrations.

Arya was hiccupping and weeping softly her body overwhelmed with pure pleasure and Dany’s love.  Dany removed her cum soaked fingers from Arya’s tired slack quim.  She scooted up and snuggled into Arya’s body melding into her side.  She had pulled the covers up with her.

Arya swooned.  Her body overwhelmed with the raw overwhelming pleasure Dany had filled her body with.  She said in a weepy voice “I love you Daenerys Targaryen.  Please don’t ever stop loving me—I couldn’t live without your love now.”

Dany now cried.  She held her lover tight to her body and threw her leg over Arya possessively.  She threaded her cum soaked fingers into Arya’s brown tresses.  She was marking Arya as her. She snaked her left hand down Arya’s sweat soaked belly and cupped her swollen puss and let the weeping pussy soak her hand. 

“I will never leave you my sweet wolf.  Only the Dragon can truly love the Direwolf.  Our families are linked by history and passion.  We will be what Rhaegar and Lyanna should have been.”

Arya cooed and looped her arms around Dany and pulled her tight to her body. 

“My pussy and nipples are on fire.  What did you do to me babbbyyyy!  My belly feels like it is filled with melted butter.  I have never felt so content, at peace and in love.”

She bent in and kissed Dany’s temple.

“I gave you g-spot orgasms Arya.  No one can love you like me Arya.  Only I can pluck your body like that and fill you with ecstasy!  _Only Me_!” the Queen almost snarled with her passion. 

Arya was hers and hers alone!

Arya cooed and wiggled into Dany’s hot sweet body.  “Yes Dany.  Only the Dragon will ever touch me.  No other person will touch me.  Only you Dany.  Only you.”

Dany stroked her lover’s scalp with her cum soaked fingers.  She hummed an old Valyrian lullabye from her childhood.  Back when Viserys was still a brother capable of being loving.  Arya was soon asleep pulling Dany’s body closer into hers.

Dany’s left hand was absolutely soaked in cum from Arya’s swollen puss still leaking out cum from her ruptured womb. 

Dany brought that hand up and threaded her left hand into Arya’s hair working down to her scalp.  She felt the cum on her fingers soaking into Arya’s hair matting it.  She was marking her woman as her slut and hers alone.

She smiled.  She would love washing Arya’s hair in the morning.

/////////

Arya felt so alive.  Her soul was floating on a sea of happiness.  Her very pours were invigorated.  Her and her love had spent the entire day and evening making love.  It had been everything she had dreamed it would be.  Her dreams had come true.

She was walking down the hall back to her room.  They had stopped off in Daenerys room that she had been given.  The Targaryen and got out some breeches, Dothraki high laced sandals and a dress top.  The Queen and Arya were in simple shifts.  They had met a flushed Margaery and Sansa coming out of the royal bath as they were going in.

They were wrapped only in towels.  The towel on Sansa did not reach all the way down her ass cheeks.  Arya turned her head to see that only half of Sansa’s ass was covered.  Sansa saw both her and Dany literally checking her assets.  Sansa was glowing from within.  Margaery was also glowing but had a knowing glint seeing the Queen and her lover.

Sansa turned beet read.  Margaery did not help reaching down and using the short towel length to cup and squeeze Sansa’s camel toe possessively.  “Unggg—Margaery!” Sansa whined.  Sansa went brilliant red now.  Arya’s own face went hot turning red at the blatant sexuality before her.    

Her sister had been boning in the royal bath chambers.  She bent over to look into the room and saw a vast amount of water splashed all over the floor.  When Arya looked back at her sister, somehow her sister had turned even more red if that was possible.

Margaery and Dany both laughed at Sansa who whined and looked scandalized.

“You have to forgive my Sansa” Margaery chirped “I am still trying to instill in her that fucking is totally okay—to do so in public and let others see our love—it’s how we express our love for each other Sansa” Margaery intoned.  “To not be embarrassed when other’s see us and know we have been fucking heatedly and repeatedly.”

“Margaeryyyyy!” Sansa whimpered looking around scandalized. 

Arya was furiously trying to suppress her own embarrassment but felt the flush slowly creeping up her neck and now flushing her face.

Dany and Margaery were so comfortable with their sexuality.  Arya looked around trying to look worldly.  At least she wasn’t dying like Sansa.

Margaery asked if they could share a light meal together in her and Sansa’s bedchamber later.  Dany accepted for all.  Sansa was still fretting and trying to subtly fan her heated face.  Arya would follow Dany wherever she went.

They had parted with an agreement to meet later in the evening.  Dany was anxious to get to know the couple better.  Sansa and Margaery would be her sister-in-laws very soon.  She couldn’t wait to marry Arya and into the Stark family.

Sansa and Margaery went down the hall hand and hand.  They watched Margaery saddle into Sansa’s side and her hand move down to Sansa’s rump and squeezed it.

“Margaeryyyyy hehehehe” Arya heard her sister twitter.  Arya noticed that Sansa did not try to remove the Tyrell’s hand.  Yes, there was hope for her prudish sister yet.  Arya hoped to shred her inner prude as soon as possible.

Dany and Arya smirked at the retreating couple.  They had not told the pair of lovers that they had arrived earlier to bathe in the royal bathing chambers.  They had heard loud moans coming out of the chambers and had snuck in to peak around the corner to the sunken bathing pool.  Dany watched intently with carnal pleasure on her face.  Arya looked in at what was occurring with an open mouth.

Arya had known that Sansa and Margaery were in the room fucking but seeing their naked bodies wet and glistening with water had them looking like river nymphs come out of the springs of Winterfell.

Sansa had her body laid out on the wide tiled border that surrounded the bathing shallow pool.  Her body nude as her name day.  Sansa’s back was arched her cone shaped tits splayed on her chest and compressed by her forearms as her hands reached down to thread in the long brown locks of her lover.  Margaery nude body sitting on the last step leading up to the border of the pool.

Her body leaned down with her face pressed to Sansa’s clitoral hood.  The Tyrell’s mouth glued to the base of the knotted hood.  She had sucked in Sansa’s clit deep into her mouth.  Her cheeks hollowing out and showed her tongue whiplashing over the wet clit sucked deep in her mouth.

Arya was shocked by what she was seeing.  Not Margaery’s sucking her sister’s cunny.  It was what the Tyrell was doing with her right hand!  It was completely buried in her sister’s pussy!  Arya stood slacked jaw looking in on her sister and her woman.  She watched Margaery pull her arm back so she just saw the bottom of Margaery’s hand pulled out her sister’s cunt hole.  She could tell that Margaery had balled her hand into a fist.

Then Margaery grunted as she slurped on her sister’s clit and rammed her twisting fist deep into her sister’s belly.  Sansa’s head lurched up her face filled with seeming fierce agony.  Arya knew better.  It was the agony of ecstasy.  Again and again Margaery pulled her hand back after violently ramming it up Sansa’s stretched out cunt and slam it back up her sister’s birth canal.  Sansa’s cunt riding up three or four inches up Margaery’s wrist.  A wrist creamed thickly with cum and a cum ring where the deepest penetration was on Margaery’s forearm.

Arya was slacked jawed.  She had spied on all the lesbian and bisexual women at Winterfell and had never seen this.  Had never imagined such a thing.  Now that she had she was stunned.  She felt warmth on her ear.

“It’s called fisting Arya” Dany whispered into her ear.  “It is divine.  It makes you cum so hard.  Soon we will fuck like that Arya.  I can see that Margaery is a total slut like me.  You know where else I am sure Margaery has fisted Sansa, Arya?”

Arya turned to look at her lover with a look of question.

“Up her ass” Dany softly husked to Arya.

Arya felt her face flush, her eyes wide open like saucers her mouth hanging up she looked at Dany in shocked wonder.

“I can’t wait for you to bury your fist up my shithole Arya.  You will bury your fist and forearm up my ass and make me die from it.  I will cum so fucking hard for you my wolf.”

Arya looked at Dany watching her with a look of mirth and wanton hope.

“Do you want that too Arya?” Dany asked in a soft questioning tone.  Her face hopeful.

“Yyyyeeessssssss!” was Arya’s sibilant hiss.  Her asshole clenched in wanton need.

“Do you want to feel my tongue, fingers, strap-on and fist plowing deep up your ass my sweet Direwolf.  I can promise you will being doing all those sweet things to me my wolf.”

“Ohhhhh Dany yeessssss!  I will take your asshole as you will take mine” Arya croaked.

They both ceased talking as they watched the sweet end fuck between Sansa and Margaery.

“Hhhrrruulllppp! Hhrrrllssllrrppp! Sslluurrrpppp! Sssslluurrrppp! Hhhuurrlllpppp!” Margaery’s love slurps on Sansa’s clit and its hood was almost echoing off the stone walls of the bathing chamber.  Margaery’s head moving up and down as she loosely lipped Sansa’s clit.  Her loose lips making obscene noises her loose lips vibrating filling Sansa’s clit with ecstasy.

Sansa was chuffing hard and crying out.  Her head lifted up to look down over her flat belly.  She watched Margaery suck her clit so hot and furious.  The tall redhead felt her lover’s fist slamming into her cervix over and over.  She could feel her lover’s fist bulging her pussy hole wide open with Margaery nearly pulled her fist out her slut’s cunt only to ram it viciously up into her baby’s belly twisting her fist to ram it home into Sansa’s cervix.

Sansa could only do one thing.  Explode and die from it.

“SSHHHITTTTT! OOOWWWGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA! Oohh ohhh  Unngggghhhhhh! … Awwwoooogghhhhnnnnn! Aargggghhhhuuuuuuuu!” Sansa screamed her pelvis bucking up and down as she jerked and flipped in the throes of her blistering orgasm.  Margaery kept ramming her fist savagely up into Sansa’s exploding love box.  Each vicious thrust of her fist into Sansa’s cervix prolonged her killing pleasure.  Sansa was nearly pulverized with full body convulsions that seemed to be tearing her body asunder with crushing ecstasy.  “Uunngghhhiieeeeeeee! Mmmgghhiieeeeeeeee! Nnnhhhiieeeeeee! Uuummnnhhhiiiieeeeee!” Sansa had wailed and wailed as her womb immolated itself and her snatch tore itself inside out.

Arya was seeing in her mind’s eye as she and Dany at each other as Sansa and Margaery turned the corner to go down the adjoining hall.  Margaery aggressively palming Sansa’s ass and Arya’s sister’s moans wafting loudly down the hall.  Arya and Dany smirked at each other.  The both knew the lovemaking was only starting between the two beautiful women.

“Are you sure want to spend a meal with my sister and her fiancé?  They will only be talking about stitching and what the current fashion is at court.”

“She’s my future sister-in-law Arya and stop being so catty” Dany said without thinking as she continued into the royal bath talking still.  Arya had felt a rush of pure love hammer through her body.  Her Dany loved her so much! “They are both very intelligent and crafty.  I sense they are both excellent practitioner of the Game of Thrones.  They will be mighty emissaries for the throne.”

Dany looked at Arya and batted her eyelashes making Arya’s stomach do funny things.  “Your sister is very beautiful as well as Margaery but neither hold a candle to you my little wolf” Dany told Arya and rose up on her toes and kissed Arya on the nose cutely.

Arya still sometimes reflected on how she had assumed that Dany would tower over her.  Now it seemed so perfect that her Queen was three inches shorter than her.  Her body fitted so well into her body when they made love!  She would love feeling her Queen pressed into her body when walking hand and hand with her head on her shoulder as she clutched her body possessively.

They went into the royal bath chambers leaving the door open as had Sansa and Margaery.  Dany looked at Arya with an evil leer.  The Queen liked being nasty.  They dropped their clothing to the wet floor.  Daenerys put the stopper in the large sunken tub.  Dany opened the stops letting in hot water from the springs.  The right side had two steps leading up to the sunken rub with a large border about eighteen edges on three sides and the fourth side against the wall.  There was plenty room for two people.  The steps and borders were cute light pink granite with veins of red and gold flowing through the stone.  

Arya watched the naked woman unstop several bottles before selecting one and pouring a lavender liquid that soon had a pleasant sweet smell in the air.  Dany came to her and they kissed ravenously as they waited for the tube to fill.

They walked around slowly with bodies pulled tight as they snogged hotly with tongues wrestling from mouth to mouth.  Dany’s medium sized breasts jammed into Arya’s body just below her plum nipples again swollen to bursting with arousal.  The top and middle of Dany’s breast smothering up into Arya’s swollen plum nipples.

When the water was up to near the top Arya put the stops back in the faucets. 

The lovers entered the water.  They sunk beneath the water and came up giggling and were soon kissing deeply again. They washed and shampooed their hair removing the sweat and cum from their extended lovemaking.  They then washed each other’s bodies clean.

They soon were adding their own water to the floor.  Dany had leaned on the edge of the tub with her shoulder blades and her thighs on Arya’s shoulders who was sitting down in the tube.  Arya dined on succulent pussy and soon had Dany wailing and her legs kicking the water hard as water splashed everywhere.  Gods she tasted so good as Dany’s pussy gushed so hotly into Arya’s mouth.

Then Dany had Arya get one foot on the ledge the other planted on the tub floor.  Arya braced herself on the wall with her palm.  Dany knelt behind her wolf and got on her knees and jammed her face up and buried her face into the sweet camel toe jutting out between Arya’s parted legs. Arya cried out in shocking pleasure.

The dragon had slurped and snuffled licking and tongue fucking Arya’s wet love hole and juicy slit. Arya whimpered feeling Dany’s fingers gripping her ass hard jamming her couchie back into Dany’s hot gobbling mouth.  Dany’s head bending down at times to slurp and lick Arya’s jutting clit.  Arya reached down after five minutes and began to rub and flick her clit.  Arya had screamed like she was being garroted her body thrashing and bucking back into the mouth gobbling her core.  The wolf forked her clit and pressed in and rubbed furiously on her clit to prolong her orgasm. 

Arya sagged against the wall sweating profusely and her breath ragged.  Dany licked her drooling slit and then stood up behind Arya.  Dany scooted up to Arya and her left arm looped around the wolf.  Arya cried out when the dragon slipped two fingers deep into her twat and started to pump hard in and out her drooling cunt hole.  Arya moaned and gibbered.  Dany moved her other hand up and plucked and pulled on Arya’s engorged rubbery nipples.  Dany moved her left hand right and left pinching pulpy nipples.

Dany kissed and nipped Arya’s pale skin leaving red bite marks all over her love’s ribs, back and shoulders.  Dany’s fingers were slamming in deep up Arya’s twat.  She slipped in a third finger in stretching out Arya’s pussy.  The slicked slimy folds were flowing around the plunging fingers.  The fingers gripped by Arya’s hot tight pussy.  Creamy cum was leaking out Arya’s twat sliming the hand and wrist fucking it hard and deep.  Arya was whimpering in ecstasy as the hammering digits pounded her drooling love box.

“Cum for me Arya ...cum on my fingers ...cum hard on my hand baby” Dany softly husked her fingers slamming the vulva of her hot beautiful wolf.  Arya’s head rolled her face constantly slashing and Arya’s breath chuffed hard.  The sound of a hard fucked snatch was so loud in the room.  Now Arya’s sloppy wet cunt was splattering and making such sweet watery music.

Arya’s snatch exploded on the fingers working her wet swollen pussy.  Arya’s repeated screams echoed back and forth off the stone walls as her body convulsed from her curling toes to her snapping head.  Arya’s cunt gripped tight on the slamming digits up her snatch in rhythmic gut wrenching spasms of shocking bliss.

Arya was in a dreamy satiated state.  They washed off the fresh cum.  Dany led her out of the tub and let the water out.  They wrapped several towels around themselves. 

They left the royal bath that was only accessible to the royals after putting on shifts and gathering Dany’s garb to wear for the day.  Aggo and Jhogo greeted them as they came out of the royal bathing chambers.  Normally, the Queen was only guarded by one of her Bloodriders.  Today was an exception.  As they walked down the hall the Bloodriders walked behind the two young women to guard and shield them from any roving eyes.  The two women leaned into each other as they walked hand in hand with intertwined fingers.

Arya had known that there was more to the actions of the two Bloodriders walking with them besides guarding their Queen.  Arya still had some difficulty with the Dothraki language.  She could understand the Bloodrideres well enough though.  They were making salacious comments of the Queen being “porked” “ridden like a mare in heat” “she had howled like a Lysian slut whore” “Soon the Direwolf will be fucking our dragon in both her hot tight cunt and spasming asshole”.  Arya was not nonplussed by what she heard.  For the Dothraki these comments were compliments.  Dany was beaming at the lewd comments.

Both women were looking for their Haruchai Bloodguards.  The Harucahi had made it clear they were to be the women’s personal bodyguards.  They had followed them down to the royal bathing chambers.  They were nowhere to be seen.  Dany turned to look at her with a questioning look.  They both wondered if their Haruchai Bloodguard had already lost interest in their supposed sacred duties.

The two women gasped when from seeming shallow shadows Bannor and Jeertel materialized like demons from a Stygian Hell.  They simply appeared from nowhere from within the slightest of shadows.  The man and woman walked like ghosts from the grave.  Their faces betrayed no emotions and spoke no words.  They were not speaking any ribald comments about the sex trysts between Arya and Dany.

Arya looked at the two Harucahi who were ten feet in front of them.  The Haruchai showing they trusted the Bloodriders to guard the rear of their progression.  Arya noticed yet again the Haruchai making absolutely no sound.  Their footfalls and clothing totally silent.

Dany was carrying their towels they would use to dry off their bodies the rest of the way when the returned to Arya’s bedroom.  She was also carrying her garb to wear.  Arya was carrying their dirty shifts.  The two talked of their coming dinner with Sansa and her fiancé Margaery.  Arya still chuckled seeing Margaery caring for her very pregnant mother.  The Tyrell had made her mother a big supporter of gay marriage.  Arya’s mother now defending them like a hawk.

For once her sister was the one breaking the rules and setting new ones.

Arya felt like she was walking on air. She looked down to see if her feet were indeed off the ground.  They were not but she felt like they were.  Next, she looked at her fingers in the hand that Dany was clasping with interlocked fingers.  Arya felt a goofy look on her face.  They were holding hands just like lovers do.  She looked at her fingertips.  Nope.  She had expected to see magical fairy dust sprinkling out her fingertips and wafting and swirling into the air to surround them in a dance of magical elixir of love and beauty.  When had she gotten so sappy?

They reached her door.  There stood Rakharo on guard and a drowsing Nymeria laying on her front legs with her head on them.  Her lips quivered as she chased some stag through the woods.

The Bloodrider greeted them.  The Dothraki greeted their brethren but ignored the Haruchai.  The stoic people did not acknowledge the Dothraki.   Dothraki spoke to their Khaleesi.  Dany laughed and Aggo clapped Arya hard on the back staggering the small Stark girl.  She looked up at him grinning down at her.

The two silent Haruchai took station on the side away from the Bloodriders.  They stared straight ahead betraying nothing.  One would think they were statutes standing at rigid attention.

“You make dragon scream good wolf girl ...now Dothraki have two mares who mount the world ...Fuck her hard wolf girl—make her happy” he told the stark teenager in his rough thickly accented voice.  His smile on his face broadened.

Arya couldn’t but help smiling back.  Dany had opened the door and Rakharo had stepped back.  He made eye contact with Arya and winked at her with a big smile on his face.  Arya couldn’t help but smile.

In a slightly less accented voice “Remember she is the Khaleesi ...when she is ready to mount you get on all fours and show her your wet camel toe so she can take you—understood?” Rakharo asked in a totally serious voice.

Arya thought back to the royal bath.  That was exactly how Dany had taken her.  From behind and taking what was hers.  “I will always let my Khaleesi mount me Rakharo ...I am her mare who will be mounted” she told him seriously.

His smile made her feel so good inside.  They only wanted the best for their Khaleesi and Khal wrapped in one woman.  She entered into her bedroom behind her Khaleesi.  She was Dany’s.  That was all there was to it. 

Arya put their dirty shift on their bed.  The bed was a total mess.  Arya smiled at that.  She moved to her chest of drawers to get fresh short clothes.

Dany went to the dressing screen and unfolded her clothes and put them over the top. Dany moved over to the mirror on the end panel.  She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled.  She looked at the several hickies on her throat.  “You marked me as your bitch girl!  I love it—being marked as your bitch.  Your bitch Arya—only me Arya” she spoke softly.

Arya turned from her dresser.  She had dropped her towel and pulled out her drawer for undergarments to give Dany one. 

“I am only for you Dany ...I belong only to you.”

“And I you Arya ...only you.”

Dany turned around and ran her fingers threw her hair straightening it out working out the worst of the tangles so the silky strands could be combed out by Arya.  She knew she would love feeling her love work the tangles out her hair and then comb it till it sheened. 

Arya picked out the silk garments and turned around.  She stopped in her tracks.  She stood staring at the bed.  It took her a few moments to process what she was seeing.  She felt a thrill run through her body.  She could have sworn the bed had been a mess but now it was back in shape the sheets and covers perfectly aligned.  She saw something else.  Wow.  She most really be in the clouds to have missed what she now saw clearly.

Then she chuckled.

“Hey Dany.”

“Yes love.”

“You need to reprimand your Bloodriders and Bloodguard.”

Arya went over to the bed. The sheets were pulled up and covered a small girl that was sleeping on her side.  How had that girl got in here?

Arya felt an unease settle on her.  This was not possible.  Arya shook her head.  That girl had not been there a few minutes ago.  _Had she?_  Arya moved closer to the bed and the sleeping girl, uneasy. Even if Dany's bloodriders had been distracted or careless, Nymeria would not have been. The direwolf wouldn't have just allowed someone to enter their chambers and lie in wait in their bed, even if it was only a child. She was far too protective.  Nymeria was a light sleeper.  Her senses always attuned to any possible danger.

“They let a small girl get in here.  She’s sleeping in our bed.”

“Then you need to scold Nymeria too” Dany chided back.

“Who is it?” Dany asked and reached up and picked up her britches shaking them out.

“I don’t know.”

Arya moved closer to the bed and the sleeping girl.  She had long jet black hair.  Arya started trying to place the girl.

She considered jerking off the covers and startling the girl awake.  Arya stopped that thought immediately. She would not scare the child to give herself a chuckle.

Arya slowly pulled the covers back and gasped at the beauty of the child. She appeared to be five maybe just turned six years old.  Her hair was straight and fanned out over the girl’s shoulder and down her back. 

Arya’s breathing accelerated.  Her mind racing.  Something was on the edge of her consciousness. 

Arya’s eyes squinted and she pulled back slightly.  The girl’s skin was bronze and her face had high cheek bones and she knew the girl’s eyes would be beautifully almond shaped and jet black.  What was even more startling was the girl’s attire.

She was wearing Dothraki attire. Why would a girl of Westeros be wearing such garb?  And where was this girl from?  Was the girl from Southern Dorn with her swarthy features?

Then it hit her _.  No it couldn’t be_!  _It was impossible_!  Her mind tried to deny what her eyes told her.  But she could not deny what her eyes saw.

“Who is it Arya?  Do you know her?”

“Never seen her before.”

The girl started to awaken.

It was then that Arya suddenly started to understand fully what she was seeing.  For her mind to catch up to her instinct. 

She had heard from Dany many times the tale of the loss of the daughter she had adopted on her march through the Red Waste.  Dany’s sweet Kisseri. 

The girl in the bed was obviously Dothraki and the age that Kiserri was when she died.  Then her eyes shocked wide open.  Kiserri’s clothes.  They were more than Dothraki.  The girl was wearing the attire that Dany kept in her bedroom back at the Red Keep to remember her sweet lost daughter by.  This girl was wearing an outfit that was over sixteen hundred miles away as the crow flies safely tucked away in a closet in King’s Landing.

In a state of shock Arya heard her lover walking up to her.

Dany walked to the bed from behind her.  Arya moved to the side so her lover could see the interloper.

Arya turned to look at her lover and gasped.  Dany had turned deathly pale.  _Oh my gods it was Kiserri_!

Dany staggered and Arya helped her keep her upright.  The little girl rolled onto her back.

Dany gasped again harder and whimpered “Kiserri?!” and promptly fainted dead away her body pivoting and thudding down onto the bed.  Twice within twenty-four hours Arya had witnessed Dany faint dead away on her. 

The impact woke the girl up.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  “Mai. Mai. Mai?” the girl asked looking around.  Her voice was calm at first but now getting slightly agitated.  “Mai. Rekkaan anha yer Mai?”

The girl look around.  Arya could not understand the words.  The girl like most children slurred her words and had her stress marks in the wrong place.  This threw Arya and her ability to understand the child.  The meaning was crystal clear though.  “Where is my mother?”  The girl saw Dany passed out on the bed.  The girl exclaimed.  He eyes went large and Arya saw the child unsettled seeing her mother unconscious beside her lying on the bed.  She scooted over to Dany “Mai! Mai!”  The small girl shook the shoulder of the woman she thought of as her mother.

Arya wondered how this could be.  Her mind worked furiously.  This was impossible and yet here was Dany’s long lost daughter.

Arya was totally flummoxed.  Then inspiration hit.

Science could not explain what her eyes were telling her but magic could.  Dany had been brought back from death.  And now over five years later so had her lost daughter. Who or what had the power over death?

Arya felt frightened at the sheer power that she suddenly felt was present.  Dany had been brought back from death.  This was totally different than Dany’s resurrection.  Dany had not been dead but for a short while at the most.  This was five years later.  Still, Arya could not deny what her eyes showed her.

Kiserri was alive.

Was that distant chimes she heard? Was something dire coming for her; for them?  She looked around but could find no reason for her discomfiture.  She shook off her seeming childish fear of the unknown or unknowable. 

The small Dothraki girl shook Dany with more and more urgency.  The little girl had first looked at Arya askance trying to wake her mother.  The girl was filled with obvious fright at her situation and seeing the strange woman who was Arya.  At first the girl looked at Arya with fright and then determination. She reached behind her belt and pulled out a little ceremonial fake dagger.  The girl tried to get a good grip on the small fake blade.  The girl fumbled the blade dropping it. She cried out in frustration.

Arya watched bemused as the little girl reached for the ‘dagger’ on the bed and knocked it away from herself.  The girl harrumphed chasing the blade.  Arya suppressed chuckles seeing the small Dothraki girl.  This was most definitely the girl Dany spoke of with tears in her eyes.  Dany had told her the tales of Kiserri always dropping her blade when trying to be Dany’s Bloodrider.  How this girl could be Kiserri she did not know but Arya’s soul told her this was the girl long thought dead.

Another thought crashed into Arya’s mind watching this precious girl.  How did she feel about this?  Dany’s daughter had somehow like her mother come back from the dead.  _How was this possible_?!  Was she going to be a mommy too?  How would Dany feel about this strange twist of fate?  Would Kiserri want two mommies?

The girl was shouting little curses chasing the blade and now knocked it underneath the sheet. The girl dove underneath the white sheet tenting up the cotton fabric.  Arya watched the sheet move as the girl moved around on all fours grasping for her fake dagger.  Finally a shout of success from underneath the sheet.  The girl crawled back out but faced the wrong direction. She looked around confused until she spotted Arya.  The girl wheeled around on her knees.

Kisseri slashed the blade clumsily.  She spoke in a frightened little girl voice but trying hard to be brave.  She had her body between Arya and Dany.

“Ma yer adothrae tith; ma yer athzalar ma yae nakhoki valshtith.  Fin kisha fonoki, zhey khaleesi?” the little child asked in a demanding voice.

“Oohhhhhh!” Dany groggily moaned.  Dany pushed herself up to sit up.

“Mai! Mai! Mai!” the girl squealed throwing herself into Dany’s arms that enfolded the now sobbing child.

Arya watched with a lump in her heart.  Dany was holding the child and stuck out her hand out to Arya.  Dany had a shocked look of wonder on her face.  Arya saw that Dany, though confused, was ecstatic to see her daughter again.  To again have her sweet Kisseri in her arms.  Arya came over slowly and took her hand.  Dany pulled her down.

The girl had been talking to Daenerys constantly. 

“Kisseri Kisseri athtihar chal giz” she said in a gentle commanding voice.

The girl looked at Dany with big eyes.

“This is my wife” Dany said pointing at Arya.  “She is your mommy now too.  You have two mommies now baby” Dany told the child gently.

“Two mommies?” the girl asked. Dany shook her head ‘yes’.

The girl turned to look at Arya more fully.

“Mommy?”

“Yes ...I’m your mommy too.”

Arya felt her heart go pitter patter seeing the big smile on child’s face.

“I have two mommies!” the girl exclaimed hugging Dany tightly.

Arya’s was nearly ready to burst.  Her body thrummed with happiness.  How did she feel about Kisseri coming back from beyond the pale?  How did she feel about becoming a mommy overnight?  She felt AWESOME!

It was only then Arya wondered how she suddenly understood Dothraki perfectly!  Dany was speaking to Kisseri in her mother tongue but Arya understood her and Kiserri perfectly!  It had always been so difficult for her.

“Arrrrrgggggggg!” Arya cried out in sudden pain her hands covering her ears.

“Arya!”

“Mommy!”

“What’s wrong?!” Dany asked in fear hugging her child to her.

Arya had a hand down on the bed.  Her head was on fire with music.  Her balance knocked off center.

“Something is coming!”  _My gods something dire is coming_ Arya’s mind screamed. 

In her head she heard the chiming of a thousand thousand chimes ringing wildly in her head.  The sound at once both ethereal and slamming into her very being.

 _My gods the power_ ...the ringing bells could shatter mountains into rubble—boil the sea dry ... _and they were coming here_!”

They all turned to look at the outside wall of Arya’s room.  The wall had started to ripple and then an infinite multitude of glittering diamond stars exploded on and within the wall.  Stars roiling in the thick stone.  Then stars started to peel off the wall and flash around in Arya’s bedroom.  The stars whirled around wildly in Arya’s room in gyres of swirling motes that glittered with unfathomable might.  The stars racing through their bodies and the walls as if they were not there.  A rush of power whirled through Arya’s body as the stars raced here and there through her body.  She saw that Dany felt it too.  Kiserri was clapping her hands gaily.

The wall seemed to fall in on itself and more stars chimed and shimmered into existence.  A mighty detonation of silent power erupted through the room but left them impossibly untouched.

“Auntie! Auntie!” Kiserri cried out.

A figure walked through.


	48. The Miracle of Life - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1: I apologize for the long delay in posting this story. When i posted the last chapter in early Sept. i changed strategy. This story has become so large that i decided to finish it. It's size is wrecking my writing new stuff and posting other stories and this story. i have been working on this story except for short breaks since then. I finished the 'writing' in August 2017. i write in a white hot rush. No writer's block for me. I am left with a scaffolding that i then need to fill in. then i have to edit. i have worked through all the chapters one time. i also had not written the final battle but now have. that took a month
> 
> About a month ago i knew that it would take me 6 or more months to finish the total editing. I have made you all wait long enough. I decided to work the next four chapters to get them ready. That required four more edit read through for each chapter. They should be pretty clean and say what i want them to say.
> 
> I will publish at the end of each month. Hopefully, when the fourth chapter is published plus one month i will be close to done and can get the rest of the chapters posted on a schedule. 
> 
> AN #2: The chapters are so big that i had to chop the next chapters into two parts.
> 
> AN #3: Some graphic masturbation in this chapter. Talk of graphic kinky lesbian sex.

The Miracle of Life

Part 1

Arya / Missandei / Oberyn / Sansa / Margaery / Eddard / Daenerys / Arya

 

**Arya**

Arya saw the wall seeming to fall in on itself.  It looked like the stars had come down from the night time heavens.  They glittered and exploded in the swirling well that had formed in the wall.  From the depths of the well, more stars whirled up and spun into existence.  The glittering motes of light flashing blue, white with reddish and green tints.  The stars flowed up the wall to then traverse back and forth on the ceiling.  More of the stars spread out onto the floor shimmering and bubbling up and erupting into the air.  The glittering orbs flashing and pulsing with magical might. 

The chimes in Arya’s head was a cacophony now of discordant notes.  The notes were high and low pitched with scales that were at cross purposes.  There were many melodies in the air echoing in Arya’s head.  The notes conflicted and discordant.  The tunes weaving around and through each other.  The polyphony of melodies full of counterpoint.  The music was chaos and yet Arya sensed a vast calm resonance underneath it all.  There was order here she just could not grasp it.

Arya moved in front of Dany and Kiserri.  She would protect her mate and new child with her life.  Arya and Dany had their swords against the far wall.  The swords were mere feet away and may as well have been in Asshai.  It would not have mattered had they had their swords in hand Arya realized.  The figure stepping through the wall could swat them down with but a thought.  Melted their Valyrian swords with a shrug of their brow.  The Stark teenager somehow knew it was a woman coming impossibly through her wall.

No matter.  Arya would defend her wife and daughter with her dying breath.  She would gladly sacrifice her life for Dany and Kiserri.  Arya felt her eyes tearing with the magical might flooding the room through the portal in the wall.  The notes rose in discordant chimes and more stars now pulsed and wildly glittered flitting around in Arya’s room and shooting out through the walls, floor and ceiling.  The stars taking no account of any barrier.  Their passage through the room causing wind devils to swirl the drapes and bed coverings.

Behind her, Arya heard Kiserri clapping her hands and shouting “Infinnie! Infinnie!”  The child happy, not sensing the dire peril they were in.  A silent concussion of force washed through the room.  Arya staggered back.  Kiserri was still shouting out the strange name.

A tall woman stepped through the gyre in Arya’s wall.  The instant the woman walked through the thick walls of Winterfell the portal winked out with a bright flash of light and was no more.  Arya was staggered by the might of the woman now standing before Arya and the loves of her life.  Diamonds flowed off the tall woman in melodious strands of glittering jewels that wafted in the air and spun around the tall regal woman.  The stars spinning off to join its siblings whirling around in Arya’s room.  The woman looked around with an imperious air that would do Dany proud. 

Arya looked at the stunning woman before.  Dany was beautiful but this woman was sheer perfection.  Each line and angle of her face was exquisite.  The lines of her arms and legs regal and like those of a Dorne Sand Steed.  Arya gaped at the perfection standing regally before her.  The teenager also gaped at the seven foot height of the woman.  The Stark teenager knew that such sheer perfection could not exist in the world.  This woman was capable of sheer fluidity and poetry of motion and yet was filled with a power to shatter mountains and fell forests.

The tall woman stood before her and her family.  The woman was so tall.  At least seven tall and yet she seemed to be no taller than a woman of normal height somehow.  Her being only pure grace.  She was incapable of any flaw.  She had on a full length gown that twisted and fluttered on currents of air that were not there.  The gown seemed to glow like the summer sun was shining from within it.  The air was filled with scent of Spring and new growth.  The rich loam of life suffused Arya’s room.

Kiserri was squirming wildly in Dany’s arms “Kiserri calm down!” Dany scolded her child.

“Auntie Auntie!” Kiserri shouted.  Arya glanced back at Dany and their daughter.  Kiserri had her arms out and seeming to reach for the tall woman before them.  Arya turned her focus back to the woman who had entered her room.  Through a solid wall.

The woman had long flowing sun kissed locks that were brown but filled with wheaten highlights.  Her hair gently swirled on the diamonds that flowed out of the woman’s body.  More diamonds rippled and were birthed from the woman’s hair and glittered in constellations of perfection in the air.  The stars lifting off the woman’s hair and then joining the stars still flowing out the wall where the portal had slowly closed.  The woman looked around taking in her surroundings before looking down at the women before her. 

Her body was utter perfection.  She had a bosom that was neither large nor small but just perfect for her large body.  Her hips swelled in perfect lines of femininity. 

She woman’s eyes regarded them coolly.  They were like pools of rippling silver.  Lakes of placid calmness and yet their seemed to be a storm roiling underneath.  The chimes hummed and the discordant melody lessened.  The woman looked around the room again and then settled on the three women before her.  She stared at them.  The look could only be called arrogant Arya thought.

“How strange” the tall woman spoke.  “You hear my thoughts …” she bent down and looked at Arya closely.  Arya felt the savage might of the woman before her.  “I do not see a white gold ring on your finger … you have not been tempered with the heartache that Linden Avery was stamped with …” the woman looked at Dany “It should be only you that hears my thoughts and yet you do not… how strange.  You are the Dragonthane.  Around Daenerys Targaryen flows the events of this time.”  Her tone was haughty.  Her bearing imperious.  The tall woman regarded Arya and Dany coolly.

Suddenly Kiserri pushed away from her mother whose grip had slacked at the strange apparition before them.  Dany reached for her child but the Dothraki girl scampered out of her mother’s reach in an amazingly fast move.

“NOOOOO!” Dany screamed as her child scampered off the bed just out of reach of the Queen’s clutching fingers. 

Arya wheeled around but the little girl was past her.  How had she moved so fast!  Her daughter was running to this woman who was an unknown to her.  This woman who could kill them with but the slightest thought.

“STOP!” Arya screamed as the little girl ran up to the tall woman.  She started to move along with Dany but it was too late.

“Infinnie! Infinnie!” the little five year old ran up to the tall imperious woman.

Kiserri obviously knew the woman! Arya realized.  She turned to look at Dany.  She too had the same realization.

The woman ignored the small girl.  She looked around imperious and with a haughty manner.  Her pool of silver eyes looked around unimpressed.  Kiserri gripped the woman’s flowing gown and tugged hard on it.  “Infinnie … I am down here!” Kiserri called up to the tall woman her hands now up her little fingers clearly evidencing she wanted to be picked up.

Dany and Arya were frozen.  The tall woman did not seem to realize their small child was wanting her attention.  They both sensed that Kiserri was safe.  For the moment.

Arya looked more at the tall woman before her.  Yes!  Arya eyes had not deceived her.  The woman before her was not breathing!  She was some kind of magical being.  Their danger had just risen Arya thought.

“Why you humans adorn these wasteful corporal constructs around yourselves I will never understand.  It is a waste.”

“Infinnie! Infinnie!”  Kiserri stomped her foot at being ignored. 

With Kiserri being so impudent with this powerful magical creature in her presence Arya decided she needed to act.  Arya tried to move forward and grip the girl’s shoulder to draw her back but she felt an unmovable force holding her back.

“Why are you ignoring me!” the little girl whined.  Kiserri was now stomping her feet and crossed her arms over her chest and was throwing a full on pout her lower lip stuck out and quivering.

The tall woman looked down.  Her imperious manner seemed to crash down.  She suddenly seemed almost human in her demeanor.

“Kiserri.  I am trying to import great knowledge here Kiserri.  It is unseemly to interrupt the Queen of the Elohim.”

The girl looked at the seven foot tall beautiful woman.  She lifted her arms up and her little fingers wiggled in a clear pleading to be lifted up.  She locked eyes with the Elohim.  Kiserri started to jump up and down with her excitement.  “Pleaseeeee!  Lift me up Auntie!”  Kiserri clearly expected to be picked up.

“Kiserri.  Can’t this wait?” the tall woman looked down at the Dothraki child.  Her tone aggrieved.  “I am here to talk to your mothers.”  The woman turned her gaze back to the adults in the room.  “I am Infelice of the Elohim.  I am the Wurd of the Earth.”  The tall woman tried to sound imperious but instead sounded a little flustered.  She glanced at Arya and Dany seeing if they saw her losing control of the situation.

The little girl’s little arms jerked up again in clear supplication.  This Elohim tried to ignore Kiserri but she failed miserably.  She looked down at the child clearly flustered now.  Arya’s eyes widened seeing this beyond powerful woman blow a lock of her hair off her forehead and harrumphed. 

“O Alright!” the tall woman huffed and bent down and picked up the little girl and hugged the girl.”  The imperious caste evaporated.  This Infelice pulled the child to her body and rubbed her cheek to the child’s cheek.  Her eyes glittering with diamonds, rubies and sapphires now.  Little stars flowed out of Infelice’s eyes to swirl about her head.

The tall woman was smiling softly.  She started to walk around the room seeming to forget about the adult women in the room.

Arya looked at Dany.  Clearly, Kiserri and this woman had a relationship that was based on love.

“Mommy Mommy this is my Auntie!  Auntie Infinnie!”

The tall woman grimaced “This is so embarrassing” the regal woman sighed in consternation but did not go to put the little girl down.  She adjusted Kiserri and placed her on her hip as she turned her gaze back to Arya and Dany.

Arya saw her lover stiffen with a start.  “YOU!” Dany yelled.  “It was you that came to me when I was killed.”

The tall woman gently caressed Kiserri’s cheek with her hand.  Kiserri literally seemed to purr in happiness. The small child tugging and playing with the folds of the tall woman’s gown.  The tall woman cocked an eyebrow at Dany.

Arya turned to her lover.  “Why didn’t you tell me this?  You said you did not remember anything?” Arya was a little hurt that Dany had been less than fully truthful.

Dany came up to Arya and hugged her fiercely.  “I did not hold anything from you my love.  This woman’s presence is bringing that event into focus.  Memories I did not know I had in me are coming to the surface.”  Dany kissed Arya’s lightly on her mouth to show her lover her heart.  Arya felt comforted from her moment of doubt.  Dany turned her gaze to the tall woman “You lied to me!”

“I am Elohim.  I never lie.”

“Bullshit!”

The tall woman went to cover the child’s ears “Language” she gasped out.

Dany did not look chastised.

“You told me she was of no import.  Her life meant shit to you!”

“Language!” and the tall woman’s voice boomed knocking Dany to her ass but not touching Arya.  “Control yourself in front of your daughter.  I will not have such language spoken in front of Kiserri!” the Elohim snarled out.

“Don’t hurt my mommy!” Kiserri shouted up at her ‘auntie’.

Infelice was thrown off her equilibrium by Kiserri’s declaration.

“I would never hurt your mother Kiserri.  I was just chastising her for her use of inappropriate speech.  You ears are still young and virginal my sweet Kiserri.”  Kissei was struggling to get down.  A now confused Infelice looked around nonplussed. 

Arya smirked.  Emotions clearly confused this tall magical woman.

Arya watched Dany slowly get up onto her feet again.  She looked warily at the tall woman who set Kiserri back down to the ground.  The little girl ran back to her mother and Dany picked her up and put her on her hip.  The Dothraki hugged her mother snuggling in.  Dany stroked Kiserri’s back and hair comforting her daughter.

Dany pinched her nose.  “Forgive me.  You were quite clear in what you told me.”  Dany had controlled her ire and was once more being the diplomatic Queen.

“I was right in my statement to you.  I did not lie.  Kiserri was of no portent to the Earth’s safety.  She would have only led your focus astray at the start of your campaign if you had had your child at your side.  You could not have accomplished what you did if she had been by your side.  You had to have a single minded focus to succeed.  With your supposed knowledge of Kiserri’s death you had that necessary focus.  I did what I must.  I did what was best for the Earth’s safety.  The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  Or the one.”

“That is such _bullshit_!” Dany cried out.

Infelice’s eyes flared with anger.  “I told you about your foul mouth in Kiserri’s innocent presence!”

Dany glared at the tall regal magical woman.  She was clearly fuming.  “You would have let her die if it had not been for Linden Avery” Dany snarled at the tall woman.

The woman regarded her with now cold eyes.

“I did what was in the Earth’s best interest.”

“And now you are her Auntie?”

The woman suddenly looked uncomfortable.  Infelice looked at the child like she was afraid she would understand what the woman had supposedly been willing to allow.  Infelice gnawed her lip with worry.

“You told me she was dead and could not be brought back.”

“You were brought back from the dead.  You could show the proper gratitude” Infelice spoke in a haughty voice.  The Elohim’s confidence once more in ascendancy. 

“You. Lied. To. Me.”

“I cannot lie.”

The Queen of Westeros glared daggers at the Queen of the Elohim.  It quickly turned into a Dorne standoff.  Kiserri reached out for Arya.  Arya took the child from Dany.  It was obvious the little girl was becoming upset with the anger in the room.  Kiserri hugged Arya fiercely for reassurance.  Arya hugged her tightly. 

Arya was not afraid of this Infelice anymore.  This woman could have burned them to ash if she chose.  She was haughty and arrogant but Arya sensed no violence in this tall strange woman.  That did not mean she was not shooting her own daggers at Dany.  The Elohim’s eyes glowing with suppressed magical might.

Suddenly in the middle of the room a blinding white light appeared.  It was pure white and should have hurt the eyes but it did not.  The light grew into a whirling cyclone of light that twisted and turned but did not move from its spot.  The fissure of light pulsed and grew stronger till it looked and felt like the noonday sun had come down into Arya’s room.

Arya was again in the presence of great magical might.

A woman stepped out and the light folded back into itself and was gone in a flash of argent.  This new woman before them was five foot seven inches tall.  She had honey blond hair and a voluptuous build.  Her eyes were a soft gentle green.  Her face lined with lines of worry but also lines of peace and happiness.  She wore a simple white tunic synched with a white belt and plain sandals. 

Arya felt great power in this woman but it was totally different than what she sensed in the Elohim.  This woman was merely a woman.  She was filled with magical might but she was only a human woman.  She looked at the woman’s left hand and saw a silver looking ring on her ring finger.  Arya looked at the woman.  She was powerful beyond measure.  She felt that power was channeled in the ring on her hand somehow.

“Infelice and Daenerys Targaryen; cease this rancor.  It achieves nothing.”  The new woman spoke in a calm reassuring voice.  She did not raise her voice but spoke in a calming tone.

Infelice titled her head.  “As you say Linden Avery.”  This woman who could crush mountains clearly ceded control of the situation to this new woman.  

Arya watched Dany jerk as more memories came to her.  “It was you that came to me and convinced me that I had to come back.  That I had to sacrifice Kiserri.  You lied to me too.”

The new woman sighed and a look of pain came across her features.  The lines of rue on her face for a moment becoming prominent before her inner peace resumed.  “Daenerys Targaryen, I fear I was not fully truthful with you but it was necessary.”

“How can lying ever be necessary?”

“You had to have a single minded focus when you came out of the Red Desert.  Your daughter’s seeming death fueled your desires and gave you the strength to proceed forward.  You had no fear with no child to worry your thoughts.  Your initial campaigns required you to be reckless and headless of risks.  You would not have taken those risks with the thought of leaving Kiserri with no mother.  You would not have taken the risks you did to secure your kingdom.”

“Also, Infelice in her way speaks the truth.”

“How so?”

“You had truly died Daenerys Targaryen.  Fortunately, in this matter, High Lord Elena had broken the Law of Death resurrecting Kevin Landwaster and over three thousand years later Caer-Caveral the Forestal of Andelain broke the Law of Life to restore Hollian to life.  The Laws of Life and Death can never be completely made whole again.  Through those cracks, we were able to slip you back to the land of the living.  You are filled with Earthpower as is your wife to be Arya Stark.  We were able to gently pry those broken laws apart enough to slip you back to the land of the living.  There is always risks in this but we did it.  The Earth’s need overcame our fears.”

“You are the Dragonthane Daenerys Targaryen.  Around you much revolves.”

“How is that my daughter lives?”

“I told you had to choose to live.  Do you remember?”

“Yes?”

“Fortunately, your love for Kiserri had endued her with the aura of your Earthpower.”

Daenerys considered the words she was hearing.  Arya saw her lover turning the words over in her head.  “You are implying I chose life over death.  How is it that a five year old girl could make that choice?  She does not have the concept of life and death yet.”

“This is true.  We merely asked Kiserri if she wanted to be with her mother.  The answer was yes.  It really was the only answer possible so we asked it.  There can be no purer love than a child for its mother and vice versa.  When we burned you to life with Wild Magic and the Earthpower of the Elohim channeled through the Krill it burned your daughter to life too.  Her desire to be with her mother gave her the strength to cross over the divide too.”

“But you said you could not bring her back to life.  I lost all those years with my daughter.” Dany still accused her benefactors.  Her anger still gnawing at her bones.  She had lost precious years with her daughter.

Arya could feel and understand that but she realized no time had been lost.  Kiserri had not aged a day.

“I fear we played sophistry with you Daenerys Targaryen.”

“How did you lie to me?  How did Infelice lie to me?  She did not want to bring Kiserri back!”

Infelice crossed her arms over her chest.  Arya could feel the woman wanting to retort.  The chimes that had receded were ringing louder and more discordant.  This Infelice did not like having her honor impugned.

Linden Avery sighed.  “Yes, I did obfuscate the truth.  I told you Dragonthane: “Only then that which has been stolen from you can be given back.  Only then, that which has been lost can be found. You must take back what is yours by the right of birth.”  The woman looked the Queen in the eyes and spoke again “Reach and grasp what is rightfully yours.  Only then can you achieve your destiny, and restore that which has been taken.”

The Queen stared at the woman with her mouth open working soundlessly.  Arya walked over to Dany.  Kiserri instinctively reached out for her mother.  Dany took her back from Arya now that she had calmed down.  The little precious Dothraki girl snuggling into her mother’s body finding comfort there again.

“So I told you exactly what you had to do to have your heart’s wish given to you.  Your child has been restored to you.  We did not have to do this but we chose it.  The risk is great but we deem it worthy.  You have so many burdens to overcome and tasks to achieve.”

“For this we were willing to open the door between life and death for this sweet innocent child.”

Arya saw the little girl continuing to snuggle into her mother not truly realizing how the conversation was centered on her. 

“Mommy.  Don’t be mad.  I am so happy to be home with you.  And with my new mommy” the girl held out her hand to Arya.

Arya felt her heart lurch and she went quickly to stand beside Dany.  The little girl held out her hands to Arya who felt her world spin in a delightful way taking the sweet girl back in her arms and placing her on her outside hip and pushing her body into Dany’s as she smiled great big feeling Dany snake her arm around her waist claiming her as her wife and soulmate.

Infelice harrumphed.  “Why do they listen to you and not me!” the tall woman whined.

Linden Avery sighed looking up at the woman who was magic made flesh.

“Infelice.  The Elohim have learned many things but clear speech is not one of them.”

“I beg to differ” the woman snooted.  Her nose up in the air.

“Need I remind you of Azor Ahai?”

“That was not our fault!” Infelice cried out in dismay.  “How many times do I have to tell you that Linden” Infelice spoke in a clear huff.  Her voice filled with half heard chimes.  Her blazing diamonds that wafted out her irises radiating dark red and blue with her distress.

Arya had heard the story many times growing up.  She recited the story she had heard “He was prophesized too that he must kill his wife on his sword to give it the strength to kill the Ice King.  Twice he had forged the sword but it broke.  Only with his wife’s death could the Lightbringer be truly forged.”

Linden sighed and Infelice looked defensive. 

Linden glanced at Infelice who looked set upon “What Infelice was supposed to get across to the man, Azor Ahai, was that he was to throw _himself_ on the blade.  His act of self-sacrifice would have forged the sword to its mightiest pure form.  He would have been restored by his own faith.  His wife being pierced by the sword gave it the power and strength to kill the Ice Wright’s body.  If Azor had done as he should have the sword would have killed both the body and the spirit of the Ice King.”

“I could not have made it any plainer!” Infelice whined.  “You know as well as I Linden Avery (the name said in a very snooty manner) that I could not just tell him else I would evoke the paradox of lore.  It must be earned and not granted!  It is not my fault the man was obtuse and stupid!” Infelice finished in a defensive whiny tone.  Her face looked aggrieved and beset upon.

“Infelice” Linden growled at the Elohim.  “Only your kind has truly mastered the art of speaking out of both sides of your mouth at the same time.  You have added to that talent by being also able to speak out your ass while also talking out both sides of your mouth.  It is truly impressive really” Linden ended in a sarcastic tone.

“You asshole!” Infelice growled out.  Then her eyes went large and her hands came up to slap over her mouth as she glanced at Kiserri to see if she had heard the bad word.  She breathed out in relief when the child did not appear to have heard the bad word.

Linden smirked at the Elohim’s antics.  She continued on with her narration “Jon Snow figured this out when he stepped into the fires of his own free will.”

“Jon did what!” Arya exclaimed.

“Fear not” Infelice told Arya calmly having recovered her equilibrium.  “He was unhurt by the flames.  His faith protected him.  His sword has truly been re-forged into the lost blade of Azor Ahai.  Unfortunately, the Ice King is more than he was and the blade can no longer kill both spirit and body.  First the body must be garroted and only then can the spirit in turn be killed.”

Arya felt the tension leave her wife who was pressed into her body.  She accepted that what had to be done had been done nearly seven years ago.  There were indeed great forces at work that she had to accede too. 

Arya was just thankful that Dany had been brought from the dead by these two women.  If they had not, Arya would not have the love of her life in her arms and in her bed.  She would not have Kiserri as her daughter.  Arya was thankful for these women intervention in Dany and Kiserri’s life.  Arya’s life would be so empty now without these powerful women’s intervention in Dany’s past.

Kiserri started to squirm again.  Dany put her down to the ground.  The Dothraki girl ran up to the Elohim who pretended to not see the little girl back at her feet.  Kiserri looked up at the tall Infelice.  “Butterfly.  Butterfly!” the little girl squealed up at the tale regent of the Elohim.  Kiserri started to jerk on the Elohim’s gown again.  This made the Elohim look down.

The woman looked mortified.  Arya watched the Elohim as she tried to pretend she had not heard the child’s strange words.  

“Auntie!  I want to butterfly Auntie Innie! Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly!” the child chanted out her hands reaching out to the tall magical woman.  The whole girl’s little body literally thrummed with barely concealed excitement at this prospect of ‘butterfly’.  Arya and Dany exchanged glances.  Dany shrugged.  Neither knew what Kiserri wanted from Infelice but Arya knew it must be good.  The tall Elohim looked totally flustered by the child’s request.

Infelice looked at the others present in the room and then down at the pleading child.  Kiserri looked up with big eyes full of hope and clutching fingers.  Then in a whisper that all could hear “Kiserri, this is not the time … we are in the middle of important portents.  Not now child.”

Kiserri held out her arms.   Her hands spread out her fingers grasping the air.  A big hopeful look on the girl’s face.  She was jumping up and down now.  “Butterfly!  I want to butterfly! Butterfly, butterfly!”

The Elohim threw her shoulders back and lifted her nose snootily.  She slightly turned her body.  She acted like she did not hear or see the child anymore.  Though Arya could see the silver pools of the tall woman’s eyes looking askance at the child.  The pools of her eyes glittering and pulsing deep blue and purple.

Kiserri started to chew her bottom lip and it began to quiver and her eyes brimmed with tears.

A panicked look came on Infelice’s face.  The Elohim’s whole haughty demeanor gone in a flash and a much more human posture was taken on by the magical being.  “Okay! Okay!  Butterfly! Butterfly it will be!” the tall woman suddenly trilled out in a near panic turning her body back around to face Kiserri.  Diamonds, sapphires and emeralds wafted out of the body of the Elohim and pulsed in the air.  Arya could see that Dany saw it too.  This strange woman loved their daughter in her own strange way. 

“Yeah!” Kiserri chirped the storm passed and her face sunshine once more.

Infelice picked up an excited Kiserri underneath her arms and easily picked her up.  The Elohim walked slowly up to Arya and Dany.  In a soft kind voice “May I answer your daughter’s request?” she asked with a clear question in her voice.  Dany and Arya were being given the right of refusal. 

Arya could tell by the chimes she heard in her head that her new daughter was totally safe with this enigmatic woman.  Arya looked back at Dany who nodded her ascent. 

Infelice smiled a genuine smile.  “Kiserri, you are very demanding you know” she told the girl softly.

“Butterfly! Butterfly!” the excited child chanted.  She looked around with a big smile on her face.

Infelice tightened her grip on the child underneath her armpits and turned her around so she was facing out from the tall Elohim’s body.  Kiserri’s parents waited to see what was about to occur.  Clearly, Kiserri was looking forward to it.  Her little feet were kicking in excitement.

“I’m a butterfly!  I’m a butterfly!  Look mommy—mommies!”  Kiserri was flapping her arms as Infelice effortless walked the little girl around as she flapped her arms and beamed chirping how she was flying.  Arya looked at Dany.  This was no big deal.  Hell, she and Dany could easily do this for their daughter.  She would show Infelice!

Then Arya and Dany gasped seeing Infelice rise up into the air slowly.  Her body shedding diamonds of magic as she rose up off the ground.  The diamond were not the violent jewels of earlier but winked and circled before slowly fading away.  The diamonds now a soft green, blue and yellow pulsing out of the tall woman’s lower body.  The woman was literally walking on air and shed diamonds.  She floated around in the room first rising and then her body floating lower.  All the while Kiserri was flapping her arms as if she was in reality a butterfly.  “Look at me mommies!  I am a butterfly!”  Dany and Arya shouted up to their daughter that she was indeed a butterfly.  The little girl squealed in happiness.  The two mommies watched the Elohim take their daughter higher in the high ceilinged room.  The two women stared.

The Elohim was clearly headed towards the high ceiling of Arya’s room.  Arya and Dany craned their necks up as diamonds wafted down from rising form of the Elohim.  They kept waiting for the Elohim to begin a descent as the distance between her and Kiserri and the ceiling closed rapidly now.

They both gasped when the Elohim’s body passed through the ceiling as if it was not there and then Kiserri’s body easily slipped through the solid wall.  They looked at each other with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Linden Avery chuckled as she looked where the Elohim and Kiserri had disappeared.  “Infelice and the Elohim are magic given flesh.  Little is beyond them except maybe talking in a coherent manner that all can understand.  It is strange indeed.  The Elohim are very self-absorbed but Kiserri has brought out the best in the Queen of the Elohim.  I would not have thought the woman had it in her.”

Linden smiled and turned to the women.  Her face became somber.  “It is good that Infelice is playing with your daughter.  When it comes to She Who Must Not Be Named she gets distraught.”

Arya looked at Dany and she had no clue either.

Linden Avery sighed.  “It is difficult to explain.  She is force for evil.  I contended with her in the distant past.  She tortured the souls of thousands of women.  She tried to consume me but I was able to resist her and free the women she had consumed.   When the Worm was awakened and destroyed the world she slipped the bonds of our dying world and fled to the Universe.” 

“Universe?” Dany asked.

Linden paused.  “Do you see those points of light in the nighttime sky?” Linden asked looking from woman to woman.

They both nodded yes.

“Those are suns that shine like our sun in our sky but far far away.  Most of those suns have planets that have life.  Some of with intelligent beings that may or may not look like us.  She fled our dying world for those environs.  She smote Lord Foul down with but one backhand.  She is powerful beyond measure.  For some reason she has returned.  I feel she has some unknown purpose but the Elohim are convinced she has come back to destroy all life.  I have my doubts on this but I can conceive of no other reason for her return.  She was quite insane when I knew her.  Maybe Infelice is right.  She Who Must Not Be Named is a most dangerous force in the world.  Over forty thousand years ago she killed all who came upon her.”

Arya asked “You are saying she is like the Ice King?”

“Yes and no” Linden replied.  “He wants to kill but also to control.  She Who Must Not Be Named is insane.”  A thoughtful look came over her face and more to herself “or she was”.  Linden Avery had a distant look on her face before she focused on the present.  “She merely sought to kill and torture.  If she has returned for this purpose we are doomed.”

“If we can defeat the Ice King we can defeat her” Dany confidently spoke up.

“I wish it was that simple.  The foe I fought twice over forty thousand years ago was Lord Foul or A-Jeroth of the Seven Hells.  Your Ice King would be but a Colonel in his army.”

The beautiful woman looked off into the distance seeing events form long ago “At the end of the old world Thomas Covenant my husband, my son Jeremey and I confronted Lord Foul as he attempted to flee out into the Universe.  My husband and I are the White Gold and my son the true Heir to the second Staff of Law.”

“We were not enough against Lord Foul.  He was slowly overcoming all our combined might.  He was still more powerful than our combined might.  If he had fled, this world would have dissolved and faded into mere memory.  His blight would have moved out to the stars you see up in the sky at night.  His plague free to infect countless worlds.”

“How did you stop him then?” Arya asked enthralled by the story of events long ago.

Linden smiled ruefully.  “We did not.  He would have won.”

“Who stopped him then?” Dany asked confused.  The world still existed so it was clear that he had been defeated somehow. 

Linden Avery smiled.  “I told you but you did not hear.  It was She Who Must Not Named who defeated Lord Foul.  She had freed herself from pit she had been chained to for countless millennium.  Her green unformed body came boiling up from the depths underneath Mount Thunder.  She fled the pit of her imprisonment.  In doing this she passed through Kiril Threndor a chamber of great power deep in the depths of Mount Thunder.  It was here that Lord Foul had setup his new throne.  As she passed by in her bid for freedom she backhanded Lord Foul.  It was almost causal that blow she hurled upon Lord Foul.  We were fighting desperately with all our flawed might and we were not enough.  With one passing blow she crushed him down to the floor.  We could not really affect him.    We could merely slow him down.  He would have won.”

“She Who Must Not Be Name crushed Lord Foul with but a thought.”

Dany looked at Arya.   They thought they were fighting mighty forces and now they were being told of forces that dwarfed what they fought.

“We easily defeated Lord Foul after that.”

“Did you kill this Lord Foul?”

Linden Avery smiled.  “That would have been disaster.  He is part of the Earth.  He is either the Creator’s brother or a dark aspect of his soul.  One cannot cut him out.  All great belief systems make it clear that there must be evil for good.  The universe demands balance.”

“Then where is this Lord Foul?”

“My husband took him into himself.  They are now one.  We achieved immortality through that act.  As long as we remain the world is safe.  Lord Foul has become one with us.  He is quiescent.”

Dany looked at Linden Avery.  Arya thought they were dealing with great magical concepts and powers.  What this Linden Avery spoke seemed to make the Ice King almost pale.  “Can I ask a question?” Dany inquired of Linden Avery. 

Linden tilted her head in acceptance of the request.

“You said the Worm was awakened and it destroyed the world.  How is it we are here?”

“My husband, son and I recreated the world from the template of the old.”

“By the old gods!” Arya whispered.

Dany whispered “Who woke the worm?”

“You know the answer to that question Daenerys Targaryen.  I did.”

There was shocked silence.

“Much was lost but much has been regained.  Some of it bad and some precious.”

Again the beautiful woman looked off into the distance.  She shook her head.

“She Who Must Not Name has returned.  We sensed her arrival but sense then she had cloaked her presence.  We cannot sense her now.  She has hidden herself from our sensibilities.  We are mostly helpless against her.  But we will give you two weapons that can used in tandem to kill even one such as her.

Dany shook her head “Why do you come to us?  This woman seems to have nothing to do with our cause.  Has she aligned with the Ice King?”

“No.  She could easily destroy him if she so chose.  That decision may speak volumes.  I feel that for some reason She Who Must Not Be Named has taken a corporal form.  Why I do not know.  I cannot be sure but my womanly intuition tells me I am correct.  This limits her but it does not matter.  Even with a Croyel on his back her might outstrips your Ice King.  I feel she has come back for some other purpose.  I feel it may not be nefarious but I have come to agree with Infelice on this.  We simply cannot take the risk.”

“There are always options” Dany told the White Gold Wielder.  Arya smiled.  Dany was the master of having options.

“This woman, even if she is in her human form, can destroy all life if she chooses.  It would take her time travelling the world but she could annihilate all life if she so chose.  We feel she has taken her human form again which keeps her from affecting the whole world at once.  Why this is we cannot fathom.  It weakens her might and control.  In her incorporeal form we would have no way to avail ourselves against her.  Even if she has not chosen to end life now she might tomorrow.  She is like Esmer.  I hated to see his death but it was necessary.

Linden put her hands to her stomach and they disappeared into her body.  Both Arya and Dany gasped.  A pure argent glow lighted in the woman’s core.  Mighty magic was buried deep in the woman Arya knew. 

Linden pulled her hands back out of her stomach.  In her right hand a very large dagger resided.  It was beautiful.  It was so sharp you could see the edges of the blade.  It was brilliant with a white glow that boiled out the opaque gem that was located in its cross-guards. 

To Dany it looked like a Royal Seax that clan leaders of the nomadic mountain tribes of Norvos had.  The lines of the blade were perfect in every way.  Argent flowed out of the blade like the diamonds did from Infelice’s body.  It shown like the sun come to Earth.  In her left hand hung a set of manacles. 

“This is the Krill of Loric Vilesilencer” Linden spoke holding out the large dagger.  “It took him over four hundred years to create it.  He crafted sheer perfection.  Every line and angle of this weapon is perfect.  It was with this blade that Loric undid the Viles and Demondem.  They are no more.  This blade can support any might.  With this weapon She Who Must Not Named could have killed the Worm of the World’s End.  It can kill her.  It will end her sad life and the insanity that fills her soul.”

All the while as Linden Avery spoke, the Krill radiated power like a burning sun.  Arya swore she could see the actual sharpness of the blade before her.  The blade pulsed with pure white argent magical might.  Linden Avery’s body moved as she spoke.  The movement of her body made the Krill move with her.  The blade seemed to cut the very air with the sharpness of its blade.

“It will end her torment and cease the green glow that suffices her body.  I can still see her rising from pit filling the dark demises beneath Mount Thunder with her green glow of hate and insanity.

Arya saw Dany jolt.  She recognized the description.  Linden was lost in her musing.  She had not seen the shock of recognition in Dany.  Dany looked at Arya and motioned for her to be quiet and not revel Dany’s insight.  Arya trusted Dany completely.  Arya looked on with a bland look on her face.

“I am curious Linden.  Why green?” Dany asked.

“I do not know.  She was merely green is all I can say.  It sufficed all when she was upon you.  It was intense.  Her mere presence produced terror in your being.”

The brilliance of the blade had made Arya and Dany not truly notice the chain with two manacles in her other hand.  Linden Avery held the chain in the middle.  She now brought up her hand that held the chain to clearly reveal the chain and manacles.  “These are the manacles used to shackle and neuter Esmer.  They will do the same to She Who Must Not Be Named.  The Ur-Viles have refashioned them just for her.  One who travels with you will shackle She Who Must Not Be Named with these and then plunge the Krill into her heart and kill her.

Linden walked over to the outside wall of Arya’s room.   She brought her right hand back.  The Krill’s gem flared and even more argent might radiated out the white gem at the heart of the blade.  The whole room was flooded with the pure argent light.  Linden’s body leaned back and then her arm arced forward to slam the blade into the wall. 

A concussive force boomed in the room with a blinding flash of pure white light flared out the gem of the Krill.  Arya and Dany were blinded.

When their vision had cleared they saw that Linden had rammed the blade into the wall burying all twenty inches of the blade in the dark granite.  The cross-guards touched the stone wall.

The gem in the cross-guard no longer glowed but was inert and dull.  The gem lifeless.  The edges that could have cut through mountains were now dull and inert as well.  The blade had looked beautiful and immaculate now appeared dead and of no value.

Arya and Dany stared slacked jawed at the now dead blade and the manacles that hung over the cross-guard.

“We do not who will garrote She Who Must Not Be Named but we sense this person is part of your retinue.  They will be able to use these weapons to accomplish her demise.  They will save the Earth from the blight of She Who Must Not Be Named.  We have studied your companions but see no else with great magical might.  Nor does anyone else possess the White Gold.”

“You mean the ring on your finger?” Dany asked.

Linden Avery smiled with a soft almost resigned smile.  “No.  That is merely the manifestation of the White Gold.”

“Then what is white gold?” Dany asked again.

“I am the white gold” Linden answered them quietly.  Dany and Arya shut up after that with their questions.  This woman was pure magic!

“Again, I ask do you know who this hidden person might be?” then Linden’s head jerked down at the floor to Arya’s room.  Arya knew why.  She heard the chimes coming back.

Dany caught Arya’s attention while Linden’s attention was drawn elsewhere.  She used the opportunity to tell Arya again with her eyes to guard her features.  Arya had begun to suspect herself who the hidden person was.

The floor began to bubble and ripple and diamonds erupted up in a multitude of constellations.  The stars flashing around in Arya’s room.  The stars swirling slowly before fading away.  Infelice came up through the floor holding Kiserri still flapping her arms.

“I’m a butterfly mother!” Kiserri chirped.  She stopped flapping her arms and held them down to Dany.  Infelice smiled down at the small Dothraki child.  Dany quickly walked over and took her child back from Infelice.  The woman stared after the child with an inscrutable look on her face.

Linden gathered up the Elohim.  Infelice quickly put her haughty face back on her features.

“Don’t think I don’t know who you were talking about to the Dragonthane and her wife Linden Avery.  She Who Must Not Be Named.  She must be killed.  She threatens us!”

“And the world?”

The Elohim paused with a look of confusion on her face and then angry righteousness “We _are_ the World!”

Linden sighed “We still need to work on that ego thing Infelice.  It is time to leave.”

“Wait!” Infelice called out in an imperious voice.

She walked over to Dany who looked up at the towering woman.  Infelice looked around furtively and quickly bent down and kissed Kiserri on the forehead.

Kiserri beamed.

“You humans are way too emotional” Infelice announced haughtily and rejoined Linden Avery in the middle of the room.  Linden Avery rolled her eyes.  “Fortunately, I am above such mundane things.”

An explosion of argent light and diamonds filled the room.  When it cleared, Infelice Queen of the Elohim and Linden Avery white gold wielder were gone.

Arya turned to Dany “You recognize who this She Who Must Not Be Named is don’t you.”

“Yes” Dany said softly.  The note in her voice was sad.  “I have not seen her but Missandei has a silent benefactor who gave us the traitorous correspondence of House Bolton and Frey.  I have told you of her of course.  When Missandei could not figure out the code this woman gave her what she needs.  All Missandei can really tell me about this woman is the fact she is sure she had green glowing eyes.”

“What?  That is it?  That could be anyone Dany.  She might be imagining it all.  Green eyes and a green glow that fills the world.  I don’t see the connection Dany.”

“This is the person that Missandei has been interacting with.  I trust me instincts.  They led me to you.”

Arya felt a warm glow come over her.  “Why would this woman help us if she is so evil?”

“The answer is evident.”

Arya sighed.  Her Dany could be cryptic.  “Can you enlightenment me then, please?”

“She is not evil.  She would not help us if she was evil.  She would not keep coming to Missandei if she was evil.  Missandei is the very portrait of goodness and what is right in the world.  This She Who Must Not Be Named is drawn to her.  That can only mean she is good.”

“Dany … maybe she is trying to be good but in the end will not be able to turn from her true nature.  You saw how powerful those two women are.  This She Who Must Not Be Named makes them nearly shake with fear.  We are dealing with forces beyond our kin.”

“What will we do?  What are you are going to tell Missandei.”

She saw Dany face harden slightly and her back straighten.  In her royal voice “We will do nothing.  We will not say a word of this to Missandei.  We will let Missandei follow her heart.  I can feel it.  She will choose wisely.  She will tame the “beast”.  This woman of green is enamored with Missandei.  Missandei in turn is sure this woman is her mate.  I trust Andi and so should you.  I will trust her heart to discern the truth.  I feel this Linden Avery and Infelice are letting the past cloud the present and the possible future.”

Arya thought for a moment.  She knew she loved Dany with all her heart.  If this “She Who Must Not Be Named” loved Missandei like she loved Dany then they had nothing to worry over.  Missandei’s pure heart would win over this supposed monstrosity. 

That was if this goddess come to down to Earth could truly love as a flesh and blood woman could love another woman.  Arya knew she had not the strength to contend with this force.  Maybe in this case it was the gentle touch of the timid lamb that would win the day.

She went to the Krill buried deep in the wall.  It was dead.  The gem inert and the blade that had once been so sharp it could cut anything on this Earth was dull.  She gripped the blade.  She jerked with all her might.  It did not move in the slightest.  Yes this was beyond her kin and abilities.

Dany came to her.  They smiled at each other. 

“I like it here.  I like my new mommy” Kiserri told Dany.

Arya shook her head.  She still could understand Dothraki.  This filled Arya’s heart with happiness.

Dany put Kiserri down on the floor and the child ran around the room giggling.  She went to Arya’s desk and climbed up on the chair and moved around the clothes and parchments on the desktop.

“You have a messy desk mommy” Kiserri told her new mommy.

Dany and Arya laughed at their daughter’s antics.  They discussed for a few minutes the events of the last ten minutes.  Arya agreed to follow her Queen’s lead.  She was the Queen after all.  They called Kiserri to them and she scampered off the chair and came over between them.  The little girl held her hands up and her two mothers took a hand squeezing it.  Kiserri beamed up at her two mothers with a perfect toothy smile.

They left Arya’s room.  They walked for a ways before their child withdrew her hands now feeling loved and secure.

Kiserri looked up at her mothers rubbing her tummy.  “I’m hungry!  Can I have something to eat mommy?” she asked Dany and then looking at Arya hopefully.  Arya felt her heart pitter-patter seeing Kiserri asking her too after saying ‘mommy’.

“That is a splendid idea!” Arya replied and Kiserri skipped down the hall.

They walked down the halls heading toward the kitchen.  They came to the tapestry that showed Torrhen Stark kneeling to Aegon in surrender.  Kiserri ooed and awed at the dragons and how real it looked.  The Dothraki girl getting up to the tapestry to look at it up close.  Arya started feeling Dany slip her hand on her trousers and cup her ass cheek and massaged it.

“Does it bother you that my family subjected yours Arya?” Dany asked unsure.

Arya leaned into Dany.  Arya reached back with her hand and put it into her pants and put her hand on Dany’s hand possessively cupping her ass cheek and slowly pulled it around her hip and cupped her Queen’s hand on her now dripping wet snatch.  “Do you feel that Dany?” she asked looking hotly at Dany.

Kiserri was busy checking out the “cool” tapestry before her looking at all the details.  She did not notice her mommies behind her being intimate and naughty.

Dany whimpered.

Arya smiled at the Queen.  “Only if my great grandsire knelt to Aegon would you be here now Dany” Arya rubbed her woman’s hand on her swollen slick cunt.  “If he had fought Aegon, your forefather would have killed him.  I would not be here now.  Only that matters to me.”  She pulled Dany’s hand out her pants and slowly licked her shiny juices off Dany’s palm and fingers while chuckling seeing Dany’s eyes dark with desire.

Arya finished cleaning her juices off Dany’s hand.  Kiserri turned around.  “I’m hungry!”  The two women looked guilty almost being caught in their sexual play.  They then chuckled getting away with their indiscretion. 

They went down the hall with Dany pressed into Arya’s side.  They would have to figure out Kiserri’s sleeping arrangement.  Arya was thinking of the other young children Kiserri could play with and give them alone time.  There was a spare room next to hers that would be her daughter’s bedroom when they were at Winterfell.  They separated to let Kiserri walk between them.  The little Dothraki girl feeling secure being between her two mommies.

Down the hall they saw Eddard Stark walking towards them.  His eyes registered the little girl walking with an impudent strut between her mothers.  The little girl reaching up to touch her mommies legs for reassurance seeing the big man walking towards them.

He stopped still ten feet away to not unsettle the little girl more.  He knelt down to one knee smiling.

“And who is this pretty little girl with my daughter and her wife to be.”

Arya saw Dany’s eyes flash with happiness at her father’s words.  It made Arya feel good inside seeing Dany anxious to be a part of her family.  Dany had no real family beyond her close friends.

“This is Kiserri” Dany told Eddard “I had thought her dead near seven years past but she has been restored to me.”

Arya watched her father process the information.  He asked no question.

“Kiserri is it.  You are a fierce Dothraki I see by your garb.”  Eddard looked over the precocious little girl.  “You are armed with a most dangerous dagger.  Can I see?”

Dany translated for Kiserri.  The small girl looking unsure still.

“I would be humbled.”  Dany spoke still translating.  Arya watched her father drop to knee and partially bowed his head to Kiserri.  The action by Arya’s father filled the little girl with a new confidence.

Kiserri thought about it nodding to herself and slowly pulled her fake dagger out from behind her belt and shyly went forward and handed it to Eddard.

He made a show of turning it in his hands marveling at the blade.  He ran his thumb along the edge and winced and jerked his thumb and then sucked on it.  Arya chuckled seeing Kiserri’s pride swell at the show that her father was willing to put on for the little girl.

“You are a most fierce Bloodrider I can tell Kiserri.  Will you allow me to be near your mommies?”

Dany translated and the little girl’s chest puffed out.

“I am indeed fierce and will protect my mommies.”  She paused.  “I like you.  You are nice.”  She held up her hands.

Eddard, laughing picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders and handed up to the dark skinned Dothraki girl her ceremonial dagger.  She proudly put it away behind her belt and ran her fingers into Eddard’s hair and held on.

Eddard smiled and softly chuckled and patted the girl on her leg.  Kiserri beamed.

“Lets go introduce my new granddaughter to everyone.”

Arya watched Dany’s heart melt more for the kind man that was her father.  Arya’s own smile beamed.  She was indeed a lucky woman.

//////////

Back in Arya’ room all was as it was when they left.

In the middle of the room a green dot bloomed in the air and quickly grew into a windless cyclone of wildly spinning green gyres of unspeakable power and dire force.  The gyre was boundless and yet was as thin as follicle of hair.  Black and green bands forming deep in the depths of the anomaly.  The bands rotating out counter clockwise.  For five seconds the bands radiated out from nowhere.  Then the dark singularity at the heart of the gyre flared.

She Who Must Not Be Named stepped out of the cyclone and looked around as the singularity disappeared. 

She spied the inert Krill and the manacles.  She would destroy these talismans that threatened her existence.  Her fury raged and seethed within her but she somehow controlled it.  It did not matter to her that the Krill had been fashioned into sheer perfection.  She sneered at it.  The mere withdrawal of Wild Magic had rendered it inert.  She spied the manacles.  The Ur-viles had fashioned it for the half-breed Esmer.  He was a mote compared to her might.  She contemplated making the Ur-viles pay for this affront to her august might.  For those Demondim spawn to even think they could thwart her will offended She Who Must Not Be Named. 

She contemplated again visiting Linden Avery and this time finishing what she had started.  She had long ago learned to hate the Elohim for not freeing her from the pit.  They had known of her plight and yet chose to not come to her aid.  She had tried to forgive them and was on the road to this but his development was kindling her ancient rage.

She stepped up to the Krill buried in the wall.  She felt its perfection even in this listless state.  The manacles were created by the Ur-viles.  Her magic far outstripped theirs.  She reached out and gripped the handle of the Krill.  No force in this world could withstand her power.  No construct could thwart her will.

She pulled back and her angled eyebrows flexed up.  The blade had not move.   _This is not possible_!  Her eyes narrowed at this.  This was impossible.  Her hand adjusted its grip on the Krill to pull harder.  Nothing could resist her might.   She jerked again hard.  Her body jerked forward when the blade did not move.  She Who Must Not Be Named paused at this development.  She looked within herself.  She was hale and whole.  This Krill was more than she had first assumed.  It did not matter.  Was she not supreme in her might?

The Krill had her focus now.  She again adjusted her grip on the blade to exert maximum effort.  She jerked with a small force of her full might.  Again her body jerked forward.  The blade had not moved a fraction of a millimeter.  Now anger began to rage in her soul.  She started to jerk wildly on the blade.  Each jerk she exerted more and more force.  Soon a green aura was radiating out her of form as the ancient Quaylar asserted her full might.  She jerked back with strength to shatter the very castle walls of Winterfell and all within miles.  Still she had no effect on the Krill.  It did move in the slightest.  The dull inert blade buried deep still into the stone wall.

The goddess paused in her efforts.  She stormed to herself that this was impossible.  She could break the wall to dust but that would defeat her purpose.  She would best this blade yet!  She would show her supremacy over this mere construct of man.  She took a deep breath she did not need and adjusted her grip on the handle to again exert her full might.  Her knuckle brushed the chain that held the two manacles.

“Aaaaarrrrruuunnggggggggg!” She Who Must Not Be Named screamed in agony.  Her body jerked violently.  Her teeth clenched tight and her green eyes pulsed out pure green magical might in one heartbeat and the next her green eyes flared and went black.

She collapsed to the ground.  Her body jerked and spasmed in searing pain.  Her strength had fled but even now was returning.  She slowly levered herself back to her feet.

Her strength had returned.  One brief momentary touch had robbed her of all her strength and magic.  No not robbed.  Suppressed beyond her reach.  It would appear the Ur-viles Wurd had in some say surpassed her.  They had rendered her magic inert.  This was impossible of course and yet she could not deny what had just occurred.  The magic and might of the Ur-viles had garroted her power.

This was most unsettling.  She would contemplate on this. 

In a flash of green light she was gone.

 

**Missandei**

Missandei was busy looking over the troop movement schedules and cross referencing the movement of supplies moving up the King’s Highway.  Eddard was supplying as much as possible the troop movements moving to the west from the beachheads.  These troops were moving their own supplies but Eddard supplying aid to them was increasing their troop speed several miles a day which provided slack time in Missandei’s schedules.

She was in her elements working numbers and making equations to solve various logistical problems.  It made her feel useful.  Her weapon was her intelligence and not the strength in her arm or how much weight she could carry on her back.

The scribe was scribbling a note in the margin when she felt it.  She suddenly sat up her eyes wide.  She had felt her!  She had felt her love and she was in pain.  Pain that was agonizing and tore at the core of her longed for lover.  The small interpreter could almost feel the searing agony her lover was feeling.  Missandei jumped out of her chair and wrung her hands.  She had felt a bolt of pain and shock run through her to the very core of her being.  She had felt panic in her lover.

Missandei had grown accustomed to thinking of her shadow lover as being invulnerable.  When her shadow lover had revealed her past she had made sure to not show Missandei her true form.  But what she had let Missandei feel if not see was her might.  Missandei’s sought after lover had the power of a true goddess.  She had seemed invulnerable to all but the most powerful of beings.  She now knew better.  For just a moment, Missandei had seen a strange looking long dagger in a wall with manacles draped over it.  The sight was strange but Missandei knew those two things had caused her erstwhile and hoped for lover severe agonizing pain and anguish. 

It thrilled Missandei in a way she felt a little guilty over.  The pain she had felt through her connection to her love was intense but it showed that they had formed a connection.  A connection that had allowed the small scribe to feel what her love had felt in her moment of need.  That connection, that feeling of oneness, had to mean something. _Didn’t it_?

The feeling was now fading and then gone.  Missandei cursed herself.  What had seem sure and solid was now turning to ethereal mist.  Had that flash of intensity even been real?  The connection had come and disappeared in less than a fleeting minute.  Now she felt forlorn and bereft.  She felt like a little hormonal teenage girl feeling like this.  She was wringing her hands in distress.  She looked at her papers and sat back down and picked up her quill.  She picked up the sheet she was working on and put in the numbers into her equation.  She started to put the tip of the quill in her lips and run her mouth up the quill.  The repetitive motion and sensations calmed her.

With her mind calmed Missandei felt her body reacting to her mental touch with her ‘shadow lover’ she now called her erstwhile longed for lover.  She had much rather be soothing herself sucking her green eyed lover off and having to hang onto her lover’s hips for dear life.  Missandei longed to feel her woman grinding her cunt up into her hot sucking mouth.  She longed to feel the wet heat of her woman engulfing her mouth.  Her woman would be screaming in the agony of shocking bliss and would buck wildly filling Missandei’s mouth with hot gushes of sweet cum! 

The daydream both soothed and riled the small interpreter.  Thinking of making love to her shadow lover caused a feeling of connection in Missandei.  It also made her wet for her love.  _This waiting was really plucking her last nerve_!

Her shadow lover may be a goddess capable of great deeds of strength but she would be the sweetest of lovers in Missandei’s bed.  Her strength not too great for her slight human lover.  The small scribe knew in her heart that her sweet lover would make love to Missandei on a human level that would rock both of their souls.  They would be perfect together.  Missandei just knew it.

Missandei sighed.  She looked behind her at her bed that was again in pristine condition.  That had not been the case a short while ago.  It had been a total wreck.  The sheets twisted.  The covers half twisted off the bed with most of the pillows strewn on the floor.  She had masturbated wildly last night and again this morning before the chambermaid had changed her linens with a smirk.  Soon, the ache of her need for her shadow lover rose up in Missandei’s belly.  Just thinking of her had her pussy spasming in want and need.

An ache that she had to answer.  Missandei thought of all the wasted motion of again taking off the clothes she had recently put on.  The small black teenager smirked at herself stripping naked yet again so she could masturbate.  Her pussy quivering in wet need.  She did take the time to put them over the back of her chair to keep the wrinkles out this time though she thought with a smirk.  She flopped back on her bed as she spread her legs out wide.  She was soon fucking her pussy wildly only making sure to keep her virtue intact for her shadow lover.  Her fingers only exploring in her sodden fuck hole to her hymen.  _No further_!  That was for her shadow lover.

Missandei’s fingers had long ago learned how to pluck her own body like a viola da gamba from the orchestras of Essos.  Her body quivering and bowing taunt as she pleasured her fevered flesh.  Fingers working her flowing twat and plucking her aching nipples.  A hand throttling her tits hard as she worked her pussy to ecstasy.

After four more soul crushing orgasms and screams filling the room Missandei felt the fire banked in her couchie.  Her pussy purring like Shadowclaw.  Somehow the chambermaid had realized her services were required again.  She had appeared at Missandei’s door knocking discreetly.  The room was still thick with the musk of Missandei’s repeated Jilling off to gut wrenching, womb rending masturbatory orgasms. 

Still sweaty from her recent orgasms Missandei had shouted for the girl to wait.  Missandei hurried around her room hopping on one foot getting her attire back on.  She needed to look like an official of the Queen.  She opened the door acting like all was normal.  The chambermaid made a show of looking at the again wrecked bed.  She smirked at Missandei cocking and eyebrow.  The young lass then made a show of breathing in deeply.  Missandie’s cunt musk so thick in the room you needed a knife to cut it. 

The chambermaid turned and made hot eye contact with the interpreter licking her lips.  Missandei could see the young woman’s dilated eyes throbbing with carnal desires.  Flustered, Missandei fluttered around her room pretending to straighten up her papers, knickknacks and acting important.  The chambermaid was trying to corner her!  The lass was quite comely.  Fortunately, Missandei had gotten some recent information correlated for her Queen.  Information that Missandei decided had to be delivered to her Queen.  Now!

The chambermaid started to speak to Missandei and reached out for the scribe but Missandei bleated out she had to perform her royal official much necessary duties for their Queen and bolted out the room.  The woman had definitely a predatory look in her eye.  Missandei had felt like a mouse before a starving cat.

The small black teenager rushed to Dany’s chambers.  Dany had not been in her chambers this afternoon.  This was not surprising since the Queen had many duties.  She left the notes for Queen.  Missandei decided to roam the hallways to make sure the chambermaid was finished with her duties in Missandei’s chambers.  Gods it was embarrassing being caught jerking off like that.  Her pussy musk flooded in the room.  The chambermaid knew exactly what Missandei had been doing.

For the next half hour Missandei looked at paintings, wall tapestries and coats of armor.  History and antiquities always fascinated the interpreter.  They were like windows into times past.  She loved analyzing such things.  Her Caracal came prancing down the hall looking self-satisfied.  The cat spending time with the Direwolves.  The wolves seemed to have accepted Shadowclaw as a pup.  The Direwolves protecting the cat and letting her sleep on them.  Shadowclaw now rubbed against her master’s leg.

They walked down the corridors back to Missandei’s room.  Shadowclaw yawning as she walked by her master’s side.  Missandei always found it funny the shapes her cat made when yawning.  The way her face twisted and her teeth were bared.  Clearly the cat was looking to take a nap in her mistress’s room.  When she arrived back at her quarters there was a basket by the door with her freshly cleaned and pressed clothes.  The woman had finished thankfully.  Missandei opened her door and froze in shock. 

She knew her chambermaid had a name but Missandei had tried not to learn her name though she did that as a rule.  It personalized a stranger and made them more accessible.  Missandei did not want accessibility with this pretty young woman.  Yes, she had learned the woman’s name despite her best efforts but she dare not use it.  She had seen the fuck hunger in the beautiful twenty year olds eyes.  The woman wanted to bed Missandei. 

That had been obvious with her open perusal of Missandei’s charms and brushing by the small black woman when she was in her chambers beginning to straighten and clean the scribe’s room.  Every morning the bed was a wreck and the smell of pussy thick in the air.  No wonder the woman eyed Missandei with longing.  It was obvious that Missandei was a hussy with a fire in her pussy.  A fire the small black woman from Naath had given top priority to putting out every night and again usually at the crack of dawn.

Missandei was sure she had the strongest wrists and fingers known to mankind with all her Jilling off.

With the opening of her door Missandei had made a startling discovery.  Missandei’s chambermaid had decided to forgo innuendo and safely crouched offer of a dalliance for a full on knight’s charge into the fray.

“What are you doing Klissa!” Missandei exclaimed.  As Missandei stared at her chambermaid, Shadowclaw sauntered into the room meowing regally her walk a strut of possession of the room.  The beautiful dark haired brunette with high C cup breast stood naked before the small scribe.  Her feet spread showing off her mound that looked freshly shorn of hair.  The woman’s nipples were rock hard and her pussy was swollen and slicked with glistening cum.  Her maid uniform lay on the floor discarded.  Klissa Skipperth stood proud before the small black teenager.  Klissa was only five foot five three inches tall but she was so much taller than Missandei’s four foot almost eleven inches.

The chambermaid walked up to Missandei with fire in her eyes.  She brushed Missandei’s cheek with her fingertips with gentle strokes.  She looked upon the scribe with clear longing in her eyes.

“I see you are in need my sweet scribe.  I love your black skin; it is so alluring and soft.  I would sleep with you.  I will show you my Sapphic talents my beautiful woman.   I have been fucking the other maids and cooks since I was fourteen years of age.  You will find I am very skilled Missandei.  I have learned from every woman I have lain with.  I can make you scream if you let me my sweet scribe.  I have seen the way you look at women Missandei.  You look at the women around like I do.  With desire.  With longing.”  The teenager saw the raw pulsing need in Klissa’s eyes.

She dropped to her knees and started to lift Missandei’s dress.

“No!” Missandei stepped back.

The comely lass looked extremely hurt.  Missandei felt immediate guilt.  She had no desire to hurt this woman.  “I am saving myself for someone!  She is the love of my life.  I want her to be the first.”

“Is she here?”

“No.  Not at the moment.”

“Should she not be here with you?  Why is she not here to love you Missandei?  To fuck you?” Klissa asked in a sultry voice.  Her body moving closer to Missandei’s again.

Missandei edged back from Klissa whose eyes pulsed with a predatory gleam.  She knew the woman wanted only to love Missandei and give her great pleasure.  Missandei looked around flustered again.  Her pussy ached with need.  Her chambermaid saw the conflicted desires in the teenager.

“Then let me love you.  I will leave your maidenhead intact for her if that is your desire.  You can give that to the woman who is not here for you.  I will suck you off so good Missandei.  Again and again.  You can learn how to pleasure her by pleasuring me.  I cum hard, fast and easy.  My pussy can take a licking and keep on purring.  You can practice your skills on me.  My cunt aches for you Missandei.  You see how wet and swollen my cunny is.  You smell my sweet cunt thick in the room.”

Klissa was right.  Her pussy was so beautiful all wet and swollen her labia lips all bloomed out her slit medium brown and soaked in sweet cum.  Her cunt musk intoxicating.  Missandei should have been tempted but she was not.  She wanted and needed for her green eyed lover to be the first.  She needed to show her erstwhile lover that Missandei accepted the past she had shown Missandei.  Her love’s past did not matter one wit to the interpreter.  Her love was no longer that woman.  It only mattered to Missandei that she knew she was good now. 

Her soon to be lover would never ever do what she had done in the past.  This Missandei knew to the core of her being.  With her love Missandei knew she would soothe her goddess.  She understood instinctively that this woman was a goddess.  She was not afraid.  She would love her wife to be and bring happiness to her distressed physic.

Missandei’s resolve stiffened.  The woman before her was beautiful.  It did not matter the woman’s body was lovely to look upon.  Missandei meet the dark brown gaze.  “I am humbled by your offer.  If I was not already in love I would happily lie with you.”

The girl looked at Missandei.  At first her visage was stiff and filled with consternation.  Then a soft smile came upon Klissa’s face.  “I can’t stand against such a declaration.  I have sensed your frustration.  If your woman continues to not come to you I will be here.  I find you beautiful physically and I know that I would love you spiritually too.  You are beautiful on both the outside and the inside.”

Missandei watched the woman quietly pick her dress up from the floor and slowly but the dress back on.  Klissa left giving Missandei a soft smile and smoking eye contact.

Missandei had felt strong while making her declaration of selfless love.  She looked around.  She knew that her lover could pass through mountains if she chose.  She did not come to Missandei now.  Missandei had proven again her love to her distant longed for lover.  Missandei looked around her room and still no secret lover appeared.  The scribe sighed.  She knew of her love’s past.  That past left her woman conflicted.  Missandei understood this but she was still frustrated.  She knew she had to be strong waiting for her lover. 

Missandei took a deep breath.  She would keep strong.  She would prove her love to her hidden lover.

Klissa offering her sweet body to Missandei had the scribe’s juices once again flowing.  It did not matter she had masturbated to a frenzy of orgasms little more than an hour ago.  Missandei felt the pressure building up like a volcano about to blow.  Her nipples once more throbbed with need and her pussy pulsed.  Her womanhood again slicked with sweet slimy snail snot leaking out her pulsing cunt. 

Missandei closed her eyes and saw her lover.  Though she had never “seen” her Missandnei was getting more and more a picture of her lover.  She was not fully human.  Her hair and eyes were vibrant green.  She was sure her ears were pointed and her eyebrow angled up to her hairline like the fairies of legend.  Was she a fairy?

She doubted it.  She had the power of a god in her small frame.  There was the other thing Missandei was now very sure of.  She was taller than her woman!  She knew she was several inches taller.  For some reason that really, really turned her on.  She felt her lover had the look of a small girl about her.  She was small and petite.  Missandei had a full bosom but her lover did not.  That made her drool!

In fact the teenager from Naath was sure her lover had a body like onto a child.  She knew her longed for love was countless thousands of years old.  Despite that age she would to all appearances still be a child.  That did not bother Missandei. She would love the woman as she was.  The more Missandei thought of her small lover the more her slight childlike body excited the small scribe.

Her love was flat chested.  Missandei was sure of it. I did not matter.  She would suck so hard on her lover’s nipples she would pull the skin up off her lover’s ribcage.  She would suck her little nips down her throat.  Her lover’s slender body would buck and jackknife violently from Missandei’s loving ministrations.  Missandei was now certain also that her lover had no body hair below her head.  Her pussy would be bald and her anus shorn of any hair.  Missandei liked that.  As per her people’s customs she shaved all her hair off her pussy and around her anus.  Her underarms and legs kept baby smooth.

Missandei smiled to herself.  Her love’s pussy would be so baby smooth and supple as she devoured it.  Her wet couchie engulfing the scribe’s mouth as she sucked off her sweetie again and again had Missandei near panting in want of carnal pleasures.  Such thoughts had the interpreter in a wet lather now.  Her short clothes sopping wet.

Missandei quickly stripped.  Her dress thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair before her work desk.  Her wet silk cloth she removed and shoved into her face.  Missandei moaned hard smelling her own cunt.  Missandei breathed in deep and moaned intoxicated by the smell her own festering pussy.  The wet fabric soothing on her skin.  She sucked in the silk fabric and chewed on it savoring the sweet taste of her own snatch.  Missandei felt her skin flushed and her pussy drooling cum down her thighs.

Missandei was a hedonistic slut she knew.  She ran her hands up and down her sleek black gleaming skin luxuriating in the feel of her silky skin beneath her roaming hands.  Her hands tracing her flat belly and over her ribs making her gasp.  Then her hands worked up over her bosom stroking and rolling her full rounded globes that had her breathing rising and hitching.  Then Missandei stroked her face all over and finally ran her fingers through her ringlets.  Her cunt was sopping wet now.  Her nipples diamond hard and aching to be plucked and rolled.

Missandei ripped the covers off onto the bed and flopped down on her back.  The small teenager smiled wiggling around on the cool sheets.  The fabric felt good on her body.  Black fingers came up to roll and massage Missandei’s full tits and pluck her rigid throbbing long black nipples.  She pulled on her nipples tenting her areolas making her belly clench as the breath hissed trough her teeth. 

Slowly, the small black woman spread her legs wide.  She rolled her tits pulping her heavy globes with her long black fingers.  Her fingers moving up and down to roll her firm tits in her clenching fingers that throttled her firm mounds.  Her fingers then moving up to pinch her nipples jerking on them gagging the small black teenager with sweet pulses of pleasure that travelled north to her mind shocking her and south to her clit making it spasm in want and need.

Slowly the scribes nimble fingers snaked down her palpating belly that was already beginning to film with perspiration.  Missandei stroked her belly and pressed down on her lower belly.  This was a bigtime erogenous zone to the black teenager.  The pressure on her woman had her pussy rotating up her ass cheeks clenching to lift her hips off the bed.  Her womb spasming deep in her belly.  Sweat now filmed the scribe’s body with rising droplets of sweat.  The warm room heated by the hot water running through the walls. 

The small interpreter now breathing in ragged breaths.  Her cunt so wet and distended aching to be fucked.

Her head lulled over her face slashed with pleasure her fingers moving onto her mound and moving up and down her drooling slit.  Her fingers rubbed up and down her slit and flicked her clit.  Her lubricated fingers sliding easily up and down her drooling clamshell.  The long fingers rolling and stretching her labia lips and swirling around her fuck hole teasing her virginal hole.  Up and down Missandei’s fingers travelled pleasuring her wet pussy stroking and rolling her labia lips and pinching them to squeeze and roll.  The pressure and friction had the scribe’s face contorting with narcissistic self-pleasure.

She then had both hands stroking her kitty her fingers blurring and jamming into her clit.  Her hands had started slow but quickly moved into a blur pleasuring her rigid clit all shiny jutting out its sheath.  The exposed sheath all pink and glistening wet.  Her pussy made sweet wet sloshing noises as she juices flowed and slavered her mound her opaque fuck juice gleaming on her mound, groin and inner thighs as her twat leaked sweet slimy snail snot.

"Unnhhh ... ohnnnn!" Missanndei gurgle moaned her hips jerking up into her swiping cum slicked fingers.  Her belly clenched hard.  Her neck jerked up off the bed in reflexive spams from her pussy seizing up in ecstasy.  She forked her clit and squeezed in on her clit squirting it up more fully out its sheath.  Her other hand rubbing back and forth whiplashing her rigid clit.  Each battering stroke of her blurred fingers filling her clit with shocking ecstasy.

Her face slashed with pleasure her body jerking and spasming in rising fucking bliss.  Missandei moaned "Yes! Ungghhh! Gods ... yes, shitttttt fuck that feeelss so fucking goodddd! Ungghhh” the scribe whinnied her heels now kicking the bed in helpless pleasure.  Her belly clenched with raw spasms of pure fucking pleasure.  Her head jerked up off the bed her face slashed with gut wrenching bliss.  The tendons in her neck rigid with her head pumping up off the mattress.  Her throat warbled her caws of ecstasy her face twisted and slashed as the spasms ripped through her groin and flooded her veins with ecstasy.

Her legs spread out slightly more and she planted her feet on the bed.  She pressed them into the mattress and pushed her groin up high into the air.  Her legs straining and her ass cheeks dimpling with her lifting of her cunt up high into the air as an offering to her sweet lover.  Missandei's heavy rounded tits sloshed back on her chest to rest on her upper chest by her throat. Her gyrations of striving had her heavy full tits wallowing around on her chest near her throat.  The interpreter loved the feel of her tits sliding down on her chest.  Her tits heaving around as she  humped her groin up into the air.

The black teenager jammed her right hand fingers into the base of her clit pressing in hard.  This had two effects.  First it put pressure on her bud that was excoriating the blood engorged nubbin.  The pressing fingers filled her clit with shocking tension.  Second it pushed her clit out its sheath fully exposing the sweet nubbin all wet and shiny.  Her left hand whipped her cum slicked fingers back and forth over her throbbing clit in a blur of striving.

The shocks and friction on her clit had Missandei jerking her hips with her legs lowering and then heaving up to throw her quim high in the air as her fingers worked her clit furiously.  Her wet snatch made slobbery noises as her fingers jerked over her throbbing clit.  Her fingers working her pussy contorted and jacked her pussy so it made wet squishy obscene noises.  Her face locked up in a rictus of striving her eyes squeezed shut in need her teeth gritted as her ass trembled holding her pussy high in the air.  Her cunt flowing heavily and her whipsawing fingers had her cum splattering in all directions her sodden quim squishy and sloshy loudly in a wet song of primal want and need.

Then the ‘shock’ hit Missandei as her womb exploded and flew apart deep in Missandei’s belly scalding her with fucking ecstasy.  “AAARRUUUNNGGGGG! AAAAWWWOOGGGGGGG! Huunngggg huunngggggggg! FFFFUUUCCKKKKKK!” the small black sixteen screamed as her hips flexed first lowering her cunt and then throwing up high again and again as shockwaves of feverish ecstasy tore her belly open and ripped her trim inside out.  The pleasure so intense it scalded her nearly senseless with bliss.

Again and again the black beauty heaved her cunt up as it continued to shred itself apart with broiling contractions that made her womb claw out her belly.  Missandei’s head was stiff on her neck with tendons gone taunt and jutting out her neck.  “Uuunnggghhhiiieeeeee! Mmmnngghhiiieeeee! Nnnnhhhgggiieeeeee! Oh oh _ffffffuuuucckkkkkkk_! Aaaaaawwwooggggggggggggg!” Missandei gave out one last torturous wail of soul crushing bliss seeing in her mind’s eye her lover’s face buried deep in her couchie sucking her off with total focus and pure love.

Her body spent, Missandei crashed back down to the bed her body jolting with the impact.  She had a loopy smile on her face.  Her pussy was purring and her belly felt so warm and buttery.  She felt cum oozing out her happy fuck hole.  She wallowed her ass in the wet spot underneath her.  She moaned and mewled with the strong aftershocks rippling out her spent womb.

For a minute she luxuriated in her orgasm and the sweet lassitude it always brought.  She smiled at her sluttiness.  Already she felt her belly aching and her clit throbbing again.  She was an insatiable slut.  She worried that her lover might not be, but, then smiled.  She was a goddess.  Of course she would be an insatiable slut as well.  They would be perfect for each other.  Her mouth watered at the thoughts of sucking her green eyed lover off again and again each and every night and having her suck Missandei off in return in gluttonous glee.

From the floor, Shadowclaw had witnessed her mistress pleasure herself yet again.  She found the displays mildly interesting as she resumed chewing on her rawhide toy.

Missandei’s hands that had been lying on the bed now lifted up and snaked back to her sweat soaked belly and cum slavered groin.  Her fingers loved the greasy slimy feel of her copious discharge of hot fuck juice that had soaked her groin and ass in cum.  Missandei lifted her tired neck to see her cunny and groin soaked in creamy white slimy cum.  She started to rub her fingers up and down her slime soaked slit reveling in feeling her distended labia lips all soaked in love drool. 

Her head thudded down onto the bed.  She was a lesbian slut and loved the idea of it.  Soaked in her cum and soon her lover’s cum.  Missandei lifted her head again and smiled at her groin.  It was soaked in both glistening opaque effluent from masturbating and her orgasm had gushed out creamy cum that slavered her again spasming pussy in need of more stroking.

Her fingers again sought out her sweet spots to again take her the heights of ecstasy.  She decided to start as she had ended her last great fuck.  First though, she soaked her fingers in her cum from the tips to her third knuckles.  Only then did she bring her left hand up to slowly pump her cum soaked fingers in and out her pursed lips.  With happy moans Missandei sucked her own cum off her fingers.  Missandei had been masturbating since she was eight and had always loved the taste of her own cum.

Missandei now circled her clit with her right hand jamming her fingertips into her clitoral hood putting direct pressure on her engorged diamond hard clit again.  She loved making herself cum like this.  The pressure had her clit jutted out its sheath.  The exposed clit was flicked by the jerking left hand of the scribe.  Her body rocked with ecstasy.  She brought her left hand up and licked her fingers clean of her sweet cum.  “Mmnngggg uummmm uummggg yeeeessssss! Gods I love the taste of my cunnnntttt!” Missandei gurgled.  The whole time her face slashed with harsh pulses of fucking bliss.

Then she was rubbing her pussy hard again.  She would press in on her vulva squeezing in hard the pressure and friction of her clit and slit exquisite and then back to rubbing her fingers fast over her now throbbing hard aching for release clit.  Then she cupped her palm and used it as a fuck pad to press down and mash her vulva and jack hard up and down over her clit.  Her hands soaked in her cum let her palm slicked with her lubrication jerk fast up and down her snatch shocking her with hard pulses of gut clenching pleasure.

Shadowclaw grabbed her chew toy and crawled underneath the bed.  It was the safest place to be she had discovered.  The cave dark and occluded the sounds somewhat of her master’s cries of seeming anguish.  The cat gnawed on the rawhide.  She felt the bed shake and the mattress above her buck up and down.  She was safe.  The construction of the bed was strong.  It was a nice cave.  Many a storm she had sheltered in her safe warm cave.

Missandei’s body was stiffening as she rubbed her clit she had jacked out its sheath.  Her left hand blurring as she rubbed furiously up and down over her vulva and shiny nubbin.  Her right had been wandering around on her small body rubbing and pressing her sweet spots.  Now she slapped it on top of her left hand rubbing her muff to add additional pressure and friction in her spasming pussy.  Her juices flowing out in a torrent signaling her body ramping up to nirvana yet again.

The small black teenager felt the first pulses deep in her belly and throbbing out her clit that her orgasm was forming quickly deep in her clenching belly.  The pleasure was intensifying and the pulses harsher in her small body.  Sweat now pouring off her frame in the room heated by hot water running through the walls.  Each harsh rub of Missandei’s palms over and into her clit sent shockwaves of bliss through her small body.  The scribe groaned gutturally jerking her hands up and down in a maniacal fast jerking motion.  The pressure on her clit torturously exquisite.

Her chuffing became labored. Her legs were spread out in a wide V stiff and juddering.  Her face now twisted up in a mask of seeming agony that was really ecstasy.  The teenager’s head jerked up off the bed with her striving as hot pulses hammered her clit with ecstasy.   Her hips worked in a tight swirl humping up to lift her drooling cunt up into her masturbating cupped palms. 

The interpreter’s ass cheeks clenching hard to lift her pussy up to be rubbed hard.  He belly clenching with her swirling hips with the tension hitting her womb hard.  She pressed her right hand down as hard as she could into her cupped left hand to torment her clit with extreme pressure and friction.  Her clit tormented; the tip jutted out its sheath to be jerked over by cum soaked slicked palm.  Her eyes bulged and her body was soaked in sweat now.  Her breathing labored with harsh gasps as raw aching pleasure pulsed out her swollen sopping wet cunt.

Her black skin gleamed showing her flushed skin.  Her nipples fully painfully erect and throbbing out hot pulses of pleasure that arched straight to her jacked clit.  Her tits wallowing and giggling on her chest as her shoulders jerked manically up and down to jerk her cunt off.  Her body now spasming all over as her orgasm gathered speed.

Pleasure flooded her body but it was only the harbinger of ecstasy.  Her legs began to spasm stiff her heels kicking the mattress.  Her head jerked up off the mattress in short sharp jerks.  The tendons in black throat jutted out standing in stark relief.  Missandei gasping like a fish of water her head jerking right and left up off the mattress.  Her face twisted in the agony of bliss.  Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and rolled violently in spastic jerks.  Her hands a blur as she jacked herself off.

Missandei’s world was all green in her mind’s eye.  The pressure built for another ten seconds gripping her womb in a fist.  Then that fist squeezed hard and her womb exploded scalding her with soul crushing agonizing ecstasy.

"AAARRUUUNGGGGG! OOWWGGGGGGGGG! FFFUUCCKKKKKKK!” Missandei screamed as her womb ruptured and nearly tore out her belly.   Awwwooieengggghmmmnnnggiiieee!" Missandei shrieked her hips bucking now, shuddering above the mattress.  She coiled her hips and jerked her cunt in the air all the time rubbing her clitty furiously prolonging and intensifying her pleasure.  Her feet again pressed into the mattress to lift her groin up into the air high as her snatch tore itself inside out.  Her fingers still expertly pleasuring her clit with pressure, friction and hard slippery jerks of her cupped palms.  Her heavy tits again rolling back on her chest to rest all titled back jiggling and sloshing around on her upper sweaty chest.

“AAARRUUUNNGGGGG! Uunngg hhnngg oohhhh oh AAWWWOOGGGGGGGG!” Missandei screamed her body flipping and jackknifing as she strove to keep her rupturing cunt up in the air with spastic up jerks of her hips as wild spasms throttled her with shocking bliss.  Hot cum flooded out her fuck sleeve and ran down her groin and ass cheeks and started to slaver her ass cleft and soak her clenching starfish.  More of her flooding cum now started to flow down the plain of her down titled stomach.  The slicked cum making her skin glisten and now creamy tendrils of slimy cum trickled down her flexing hard belly.  Her face slashed and contorted with shocking bliss.  Slimy cum beginning to drip off her ass and lower back.  Her eyes rolled back into her skull and rolled violently in helpless obscene jerks of searing bliss the red capillaries on the whites of her eyes jerking violently with her pummeling spasms of fucking bliss.

Her strength weakened and her body slammed back to the bed.  She was still rubbing her clit.  Her body flipped up and down violently.  "Oh ... gods! Aunnngghmnngghiiie! "Unnhhhhh . . . unnhhhhh ... ooouuuuaauuunnhhhhhhhh!" she moaned, twisting, clenching her teeth, hissing, twitching as each wave of shocking bliss passed through her shaking body.  She suddenly went limp totally wrung out from her orgasm.

Missandei’s eyes had rolled back down and she gasped her body limp with pleasure.  Strong aftershocks rippled through her body.  The edge had been taken off.  Her right hand came up and roughly massaged her breast clenching and compressing them between fingers and palm.  She folded her breast and pumped hard as aching pleasure filled her breast and arched to her already reviving clit. 

This had her aftershocks throttling the whimpering small scribe.  The hard squeezes of her folded tits hitting her rock hard nipples with exquisite pressure that had searing pulses flooding her veins with searing fuck bliss.  Again her eyes rolled back into her skull and rolled in harsh jerks.

Thinking of her green eyed and haired lover always filled the small scribe with insatiable fuck hunger.  Her lover may be a goddess but she would fuck her silly Missandei knew.  Her erstwhile lover’s little body would be overwhelmed with ecstasy and Missandei would conquer her love’s heart making her Missandei’s forever.  

The eye of the hurricane passed and raw aching need again filled the teenager’s body.  With her breathing only beginning to calm Missandei shook her head to get the sweat out of her eyes.  Her body covered in rivulets of sweat running down her sleek dark black body. 

She forked her clitoral hood with her first two fingers and see sawed them up and down pressing in on the sides of her clitoral hood jacking her clit with shocking sweet pleasure.  Missandei’s eyes bulged as harsh pleasure flooded out from her groin and filled her body and limbs with raw burning pleasure.  Pleasure so intense it hammered her with ecstasy.  The pulses already scalding her with burning pleasure that had her gagging.  Her fingers soaked in her drooling cum.  The slicked fingers pressed in on her clitoral hood and her fingertips rubbing up and down her drooling slit.  Missandei thrashed her head as pleasure again soared in her body. 

“Oh oh yessssss … godsdammnnnnnn shit!  It feels so fuckinggggg good … unngg hhnnggg hhuunggg hhhnggg” the little scribe moaned.  She was rolling her tits in turn with her right hand.  Her palm rasped over her rigid nipples.  Her hand clenching her nipples, areolas and breast with pulping clenches of her cupped hand.  Her nipples filled with raw aching pleasure that flowed hotly into her veins. 

Missandei’s head jammed the mattress as she felt cum soaking her perineum and asshole.  She desperately needed her lover!  She longed to give her lover all her fuck holes!  She wanted to give her green eyed lover her virginities she had read about in the texts from Dorne and Yi Ti.  She wanted her lover to bust her cherry and then slam her dick balls deep up her tight virgin ass making Missandei scream in pain that turns to pleasure that nearly makes you pass out it is so intense when your asshole explodes in agonizing bliss.  She wanted desperately what she had read about.

She had been squeezing her clit with her forked jerking fingers.  Her right hand now hard squeezed her full almost D cup tits back and forth.  Her fingers sinking deep into her tits pulping them as her palms rotated grinding over her rock hard nipples and the steeples of her areolas.  Missandei’s eyes squeezed shut.  She started to chuff again her body jerking and spasming hard.  “Oh gods … Ahhnnn! Oh shit ... that feels so fuckiinngg good!" Missandei gagged in helpless pleasure.  She moved her left hand and again blurred her fingers rasping her clit jerking it off.

Her body began to shake all over as if she was having a seizure.  Her head lifted again off the bed her head rotating on a stiffened neck.  Her mouth worked soundlessly as her head twisted and her face slashed as if being garroted.  Her right hand gripped her left nipple and jerked the teat tenting her areola with hard jerks.  She rubbed harder and faster over her spasming clit feeling her womb quivering on the precipice.  Her clit screaming in wild spasms and shrieks of ecstasy.  Then she fell off the precipice.  Her cunt exploded as hot gushes of slimy creamy cum flooded out her spasming fuck hole soaking her cunt and ass cleft in milky cum.  Her jerking left hand soaked in her hot slimy flowing cum.  Missandei’s screams filled the room.

"HHHNNGGGGGGGG! HHNNGGRRRRRRRRR! OOWWWGGGGGGG! … hhngg unngg hhnggg … Ungghh! Auunnnggghhhhh! Auungghiinnnieeeee!" Missandei screamed her cunt tearing itself inside out.  Missandei’s body flipped and jackknifed wildly but the focused scribe kept jerking her clit.  Her right hand came down from her tit to jack into her clit with her fingertips hitting the base of her clit and jamming in hard.  Both hands working furiously to increase and prolong her orgasm. 

Her left hand fingers whipsawing back and forth. The cum soaked digits jacked over her own fingers and juddering clit.  Missandei body went rigid straining and striving.  Spit sprayed out the Naath teenager’s mouth.  Her eyes shocked wide open while her hands worked furiously on her clit seeking more hedonistic pleasure greedily.

Her body calmed for a moment and then another orgasm exploded out her cunt overtop the first orgasm.  Missandei felt her sloppy wet couchie twist and spasm trying to rip itself apart.  Hot gushes of creamy cum poured out her cunt hole.  "OOOOOWWWAAAGGGG! AAAAWWWOOGGGGGG! …  Awwonnnggg ... ahnngghhiieeee! Mmmnnggghhiieeee! Mmmuunngghhiieeee!" Missandei cried out, arching her body, quivering helplessly as one wracking spasm after another shook her small lean body.  Missandei continued to cry out, feeling her body shattered by pleasure so intense that she could only clench her teeth and wait for it to pass. "Ohhnnggggg . . . ahhngggg!"

Finally, her orgasms passed leaving her body filled with sweet aftershocks and sweet lassitude.  She had rested fifteen minutes and then she was jerking off again screaming full throated screams of ecstasy fantasying going down on her lover.

Missandei thrashed her head.  She should now be basking in sweet post coital bliss but she was not.  Now she was filled with confusion.  She felt her mind vacillating between a calm waiting for her lover and then filled with agitation over her lover rejecting her freely offered love.  Missandei knew she was being unfair.  She sensed the angst and torment of her lover but she had so much love to give.  She had seen her lover’s past.  It did not matter.  That woman was no more.  Missandei loved the woman her ghost lover had become.  She would show her lover that love also existed in the world.  She would make her happy.  She just needed to be allowed to love her. 

 _It was extremely frustrating_.

She eyed her again wrecked bed.  She felt the pressure building up in her swollen puss.  No!  She would not masturbate yet again.  The small scribe hesitated.  What would it hurt?  No!  She would go outside and get some fresh air.  Her room smelled thickly of her pussy and it was intoxicating her.  Gods she loved the smell of her own pussy.  Her fingers twitched to again masturbate.  Her pussy was really hungry for more.  Missandei wanted more.  No!  She needed some fresh air to clear her head and sooth her troubled thoughts of her sought after lover.  She was so tired of waiting.  She wanted her lover!

Missandei got up and put her clothes on.  She went out into the hall.  She had a good memory of layouts and started down the left hand hall.  She had learned her way over the last few days and now she started to pay attention to the items that lined the corridor.  She came across a suite of armor.  She gravitated to it.  The armor and sword were eye catching in their all black motif.  She looked at the plaque that was on the pedestal.  She whistled.

It was a Braddock Stark’s armor that graced the pedestal.  The armor was a dark flat black.  It seemed to absorb all light.  The helm was adorned with an exotic bird plum that stood up two and half feet.  It had a cute curl at the top.  The blade itself was all black painted with a black enamel paint.  Braddock had had it buffed, polished and then painted again.  It did make for an eye catching motif.  It was an intimidating look for sure Missandei mused.

But that was not what made her whistle.  It was the fact that the armor before her was over twenty-three hundred years old.  This armor had existed when Valyria was still a thriving Kingdom and before the Rhoynar had come to Dorne.  Missandei was in the presence of history.  Winterfell was an edifice of history.  Missandei knew all the halls of Winterfell were filled with such edifices.  She shivered at the thought.

She went down the hall and on the opposite wall she witnessed a painting of a noble knight, Kierat Stark.  He was a third son of Alix Stark.  He was much younger in history.  The plaque had his time two hundred years before Aegon’s conquest. 

Missandei shook her head.  So much history.  This painting was done two centuries before King’s Landing was even conceived.  The Targaryen household had not left Valyria yet. 

She snorted at the subject of the painting.  She hated the premise of the whole painting.  It showed Kierat in a noble pose fighting off two snarling circling Direwolves.  He was surrounded by a dark brooding forest.  Both the Stark and the wolves showed wounds.  The plaque said the brave Stark had killed both wolves.  She doubted it.  He had probably lied his ass off.  He probably had come across the wolves in the Wolfswood.  The wolves had snarled at him and he shouted and waved his sword.  The wolves moving on.  They both had known the likely hood of death or grave injury if they fought.  Made for a great story though and an even greater painting.

She had read a book in King’s Landing that had just been written.  She had one of the first copies.  Wolves and Woodland Ecosystems.  It had been written by a young scientist from Myr studying the reintroduction of wolves into the border lands of the Hills of Norvos and the edges of the Forest of Qohor.  The wolves had been exterminated from this land from organized hunts about a hundred and seventy years ago.  The sheep and goat herders felt the wolves had killed their animals.  It had been observed that the valley floors and hillside had lost their tree covers and no brush or brambles existed.  No reason could be found for this.

This had caused landslides and the land to become barren.  The rivers once full of life were now empty of much of their previous life.  Many species that had once been in abundance were no more in that land both in the water and on the land itself.  No specific reason could be found as to why the whole eco system seemed to have collapsed.

Then a disaster had struck the Hill tribes of Norvos on its Eastern range.  Several Wendigo had appeared and ravaged the local populace.  This had occurred fifty years ago.  The local populace were decimated and the survivors had fled. 

Then twenty-five years ago a savior appeared.  A Giant who wore a helm with giant bull horns had appeared.  With a war hammer forged of Valyrian steel the man had come to the decimated scattered Hill tribes’ aid that lived on the marge of the hill country.  He had killed the Wendigo one by one.  He had disappeared into the forest of Qohor after that.  

The book Missandei had read spoke of Trophic Cascades.  Those occur when predators in a food web suppress the abundance or alter the behavior of their prey, thereby releasing the next lower trophic level from predation (or herbivory if the intermediate trophic level is a herbivore).  The humans fleeing of the Eastern hills of Norvos had allowed the wolves to return.

What had been discovered was shocking. 

The wolves set to preying on the deer and elk of the highlands and the mountain valleys and hillsides of the eastern forest of Qohor.  What was discovered that the killing and harassing of the herbivores had in fact given life to the valleys and hillsides.  This was both for animals and the plant life too.

With no hunting of the deer and elk population by predators their population had exploded.  The humans did not see them as a threat and only hunted them for food in the fall.  The rest of the time the men and women of Norvos focused on farming.  No deer and elk were hunted out of season.  The wolves hunted their prey all the seasons.  The kills were few in number when taken in total but the wolves kept the herbivores on the move.  They could no longer overgraze an area and many places in the valleys, gorges and open hillsides they avoided out of fear of the wolves.

Before the wolves return, the elk and deer had reduced the vegetation to nothing almost in many places.  Now with their behavior radically changed the vegetation was recovering at a rapid rate.  It was found the height of new trees had quintuple in just five years.  They were no longer grazed down.  New forests of aspen, willow and cottonwood were taking root. 

The numbers of birds had increased year by year.  Songbirds and migratory birds returned to the land.  In the last years the numbers increased greatly.  Beavers had returned.  Again it had not been understood why they had disappeared.  It was the lack of trees. With new trees to eat the beavers had returned. Their ponds creating new dynamic environments for other animals. 

Now weasels, muskrats and ducks were back living in the environments that beavers had created.  Fish, reptiles and amphibians had returned to these once barren hills and valleys.  The wolves killed coyotes that allowed mice and rabbits to rebound.  This brought back birds of prey, wolverines, foxes, badgers and small predatory cats. 

Ravens, vultures and bear now thrived living on the carrion of the wolves.  Now bears had berries to eat off the regenerating shrubs.  The bears killed some of the calves of deer and elk and this helped in turn to control their numbers.

The really exciting find was the wolves changed the behavior of the rivers.  The rivers meandered less, there was less erosion and the banks narrowed.  More pools and switchbacks formed which created new environments for varied wildlife.  The rivers had changed in response to the wolves.  The regenerating forest had stabilized the banks.  The ecosystem was healing itself. 

Why?

Wolves.

Missandei had been much taken in by this report.  It was so forward looking.  Shortly after she had arrived at Winterfell, she had sought out the library of Winterfell the next day.

She had found Eddard in the library.  He stood to greet her and smiled at her with a kindly friendly smile.  He was polite, a little shy like herself and very mannerly.  She thought to herself this was what a real man looked like.  More so, this was how a true man should act.  Many might strive for it.  Most failed.  This man lived it.  He was strong but restrained.  He seemed to radiate goodness.

She had looked at the book he was reading and gasped.  It was Wolves and Woodland Ecosystems.  She looked stunned at the man.  She was even more stunned to find he had already outlawed all hunting of predators throughout the North.  He would compensate for the loss of livestock.  He was setting up nature preserves huge in acreage. 

Missandei knew then this man was a true visionary.  She had finally found an equal to Daenerys Targaryen.  She smirked to know that soon his daughter would be married to the Queen.  She had picked up the vibe that the man would fully support the union.

They had talked for half an hour on the book and what it could portend for the future.  Eddard told Missandei he had looked at ancient manuscripts and maps of the North.  The Wolfswood while still extensive had had a greater range.  He would begin the work to restore the forest to its former range.  The North was thinly populated.  The two could coexist together.

Eddard spoke of the desire to help the forests of Karhold and Hornwood to expand their territory to their original ranges.  They would only need to grow roughly fifteen percent to achieve this increase.  The North was vast and could easily accommodate more forest.

Then Eddard spoke of Weirwood trees.  Missandei knew little of these trees.  Eddard told the scribe how the trees once populated all of Westeros except for the Iron Islands.  The trees tended and carved by the Children of the Forest.  The trees would live forever if not harmed.  A grimace had come over Eddard’s face at that.  When Missandei asked why he was in pain Eddard had told her the sad history of the Weirwood’s destruction. 

The man wanted to begin their restoration as well but was stymied in how to do this.  He had never seen a young sapling of a Weirwood tree.  He feared the trees in some way needed the Children of the Forest to propagate.  They seemed to be no more.  They may exist above the wall but not below.  Eddard whispered to Missandei his recent readings led him to believe his House had led in their slaughter at the beginning of the Age of Heroes. 

Missandei could see the pain on man’s face and in his voice.  He took a deep breath.  He knew of no way to make those past sins right.  She had left the man sitting back with a thoughtful look on his face.

Her mind back in the present Missandei went down the hall and turned to the right.  And stopped.  In the hall were Dany and Arya along with Arya’s father and a little girl was on his shoulders.  It was a strange sight.  The little girl was dressed in Dothraki garb.  She was dark like the Dothraki.  Most strange indeed.  The little girl playing with Eddard’s hair and happily chirping in her native language.  Eddard smiling and tickling the girl’s leg making her squeal in happiness.

She walked down the hallway toward the knot of persons who were laughing and smiling.  She saw it immediately.  Dany was beaming and her feet seemed to be barely touching the floor.  Her hand was in the pocket of Arya’s trousers holding her possessively.  They were pressed into each other.  Dany’s face was beaming and she was almost thrumming with energy.

Missandei smiled.  They had finally consummated their love for each other the small scribe could clearly see by Dany and Arya’s body language and direct looks of love for each other.  She was happy for them.  Arya kept looking at Dany with big eyes full of love and tenderness.  She saw a lock of Dany’s snow white hair had fallen forward and Arya had tenderly fingered it and put it behind Dany’s ear.  Dany leaned in and kissed the hand of Arya and smiled with a radiant happy smile.  Yes indeed they had made love the night before. 

It was also clear that Eddard Stark saw all of this.  The man saw and could not care less.  No.  That was not right.  He was happy for his daughter and the Queen.  The man fully supported their love for each other. 

Missandei was happy for her two dear friends but could not stop a flash of jealousy stab trough her.  She should also be celebrating life and joy with the love of her goddess come down to Earth.  She should be putting a lock of her green hair behind her pointed elven ears.  She pouted but controlled herself.  She would not let her angst dampen the happiness of the new lovebirds.

She moved to join the happy family unit.  She wanted to know who the seeming Dothraki girl was.

The little girl was chirping “Itte oakah! Itte oakah **!** ” She looked around happily.  Eddard Stark was bouncing the girl on his shoulders making her giggle.

Missandei came up to them and looked up at Eddard “It seems you have a rider on your shoulders Lord Eddard.  She is most demanding.”

He squint smiled.  “I know but my granddaughter is a fairly harsh task master” Eddard answered with a chuckle.

 _Granddaughter_?

She looked at Dany with a question in her eyes.  With a beaming smile Daenerys answered “Kiserri has been given back to me.  It seems the Elohim have given me my daughter back.  They raised her from the dead unbeknownst to me when they resurrected me from death.  _I am so happy_!”  Dany jumped up and down clapping her hands like a little girl.  Arya hugged her and Eddard Stark smiled.  The little girl beamed knowing instinctively she was the source of all the happiness.

“Anha asshilak jin azh shafkea haji rekoon et shafka” Kiserri made a pronouncement. 

Eddard smiled.  “Could someone translate please?”

Missandei was stunned at the news but she was a translator.

“Your rider is hungry and she wants to meet her new grandmother” Missandei translated.

She was stunned to actually meet Kiserri.  She had heard many times from Dany the stories of her lost daughter and how much she had loved the little girl.  Her death had taken a piece of her soul Daenerys would tell her scribe.

Missandei looked again at the precious precocious black haired girl.  She was beautiful and her eyes radiated a keen intelligence.  Missandei could understand how her Queen had so easily fallen for the girl.  Any woman with a good heart would. 

“Tell her food is being brought to her grandmother’s quarters and we are heading there now” Eddard replied with a beaming smile.  He was obviously enjoying being a grandfather.  It did not matter the girl was Dothraki and not of Arya’s body.  The girl was with Arya who was with Dany.  Thus, this great man easily accepted the girl into his heart.  Again Missandei was touched by this man’s true greatness.

“Anha vaddrivak mahrazhis fini ondee shafkea khogar shiqethi ma vohharak okrenegwin mori” Missandei told the happy excited girl.  The sweet girl bounced on Eddard’s strong broad shoulders and rubbed her tummy licking her lips.

Eddard laughed glancing up.  Dany and Arya beamed.  It was clearly obvious that Arya had already taken Kiserri as the daughter of her heart. 

“Anha laz rhelak dothrakes vezhvena ha zisoshaan mae” Kiserri laughed out.

“She says she is ready to be fed and see more of her new home.”

Eddard shook his head at the child’s precocious nature.  “I wish I could understand her.”

“Mommy mommy I like my new grandfather.  He is so nice!”

The room went deathly quiet.  Kiserri now spoke Westerosi fluently.

“I’m hungry!  Lets go see granma and eat!” she said smiling great big and fingering Eddard’s hair.

They all stared at Kiserri.  It would seem her time with Elohim had given her strange powers.  The laughed and giggled.  The child was sweetness given form.  There could be no evil in her.

Eddard shrugged and smiled.  “Makes my life a lot easier. I am too old to learn Dothraki!”  He accepted Kiserri strange ability and all.  Dany and Arya looked at each other and smiled.  Their daughter was extra special!  Kiserri chirped and thumped her heels lightly on Eddard’s shoulders.  The girl looked around and said again her stomach was hungry!

They started to move down the hall.  Missandei had met Catelyn Stark yesterday.  She had immediately liked the woman.  She made the scribe feel welcome.  She looked ill but was told she looked so much better than she had just a short while ago.  She was getting stronger.  Once she had given birth she would quickly regain her full health and vigor.  She hoped so.  The woman seemed nice and was excited to be planning three marriages for Arya, Sansa and Robb.

Missandei begged off visiting with Catelyn.  She told the Queen she wanted to work more on the numbers for the combining of the North forces with those of the South.  The Queen eyed her seeing through her lies but smiled softly and tilted her head in acknowledge.  She had waited long enough to take her sweet wolf to her bed.  She understood her best friend’s plight.

Missandei did go back to her quarters but did not sit down.  She went to the closet and pulled out her sable cape and draped it over her shoulders.  She looked on her again wrecked bed.  Shadowclaw had padded down a nest in the sheets and blankets kicked onto the back corner of the bed.  She was curled up tight her ear tufts standing up cutely.  She left her room again.  She took the halls down to the large court of Winterfell.  She breathed in the cold crisp air.  The sun was beating down and the breeze was slight.  She looked up at the clear light blue sky that was clear of clouds.

The interpreter looked up at the Great Keep and smiled seeing Drogon curled up on one tower snoozing.  His gigantic from curled up to fit neatly on the parapets and roof of the tower.  His tail and neck looped around to form a tight circle which he rested his head on.

She walked past the Great Keep and came to several other large buildings she had not learned the names of yet. She had not had time to study this castle in detail as of yet.  She was still focusing on the logistics of the troops and supplies surging up to the North.  She glanced around.  The broken tower was easy to see at least.  She smiled.  The small black teenagers liked this place of ancient stones and trees in the compound.  So unlike the Red Keep.

She walked forward.  Against the Guards Hall she saw Viserion curled up asleep.  He was being slept on by the Direwolves of the Stark children.  The great Dirwolves seeming to share Nymeria’s immunity to the heat of the dragons.  They were draped all over the dragons back and flanks as the dragon slept his lips fluttering with his breathing.  On his tail Barristan Selmy sat talking to Marleya Blackmyre.  The woman was standing in front of the older knight in an animated conversation. 

Missandei smiled ruefully.  The woman had been part of Dany’s party since her time in the Red Waste.  She had been one of the first mercenaries who came to Dany looking for purpose and a destiny.  Missandei knew the woman had been with her Queen for nearly a year before Missandei.  The small scribe felt a little guilty not getting to know the woman better.  Missandei was just so busy performing her duties for her Queen.  She was dedicated to doing her tasks with great skill and meticulous care.

Missandei looked around.  She edged closer to the couple focused on each other.  What woman did not like to innocently snoop on a possibly juicy conversation?  The small black woman edged closer.

The woman was an active Lieutenant in Dany’s army.  She had always been keen on Barristan Missandei had seen but she had been restrained.  She probably felt it was useless.  Marleya’s plight the same as hers.  She too had a love she found to be out of reach.  But Barristan was not out of reach and something had changed for Marleya.  She had become aggressive in her courtship with Barristan.  She was constantly coming onto the man. 

He had resisted saying he was too old.  She did not care about the twenty-five year plus difference in their ages.  He was as strong and spry as men half his age.  She was in love with him and wanted to take him as her mate.  She had started her pursuit on their Journey on the King’s Highway heading north.  Maybe she thought that Barristan had nowhere to run and hide here in Winterfell.

She was gesticulating wildly now in front of the man.  He shook his head in a sad way.  Missandei heard the woman hotly declare her ardent love for Barristan.  Suddenly, she jumped up and threw her body around him knocking him back onto Viserion’s body.  The dragon opened one eye and watched the human woman attack his father with her tongue and hands.  It was not that vile direwolf sleeping on his back with a twitching tail.  Viserion could not tolerate that.  Humans could love their own kind he reasoned.  Barristan could love this female who was an excellent warrior herself. 

That was acceptable.  _Nymeria was not_!  Viserion watched the woman get her tongue in his father’s mouth and her hand stroking the male sex organ of humans.  His father was becoming excited.  They got up off his body as the human female wrapped her body around Barristan.  The dragon closed his eye.  He was happy his father was finally mating with the woman.  Her scent had shown her desire for his father since her arrival.

Missandei watched Barristan carry Marleya as she continued kissing him deeply her groin trusting her mound into his hard stomach.  They were headed to the armory that had bunks for the guards on duty. 

Missandei felt another surge of jealousy.  Everyone was pairing up but her.  She could have handled that but for the fact that she too had a woman in her life.  A woman who should be giving herself to Missandei instead disappearing for months a time.  _She was getting fucking tired of it_!  She felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks.  Missandei sniffled.  She tried to see if from her shadow lover’s perspective.  She knew her hoped for mate was conflicted with her past filled with pain, rage and evil.

She saw a Direwolf jump off Viserion’s body.  The wolf gambled over to her and she saw it was Lady.  She was the smallest of the Direwolf and her eyes was still just above the level of her head.  She had to look up at the Direwolf.  The wolf brushed into her and muzzled her head into Missandei offering comfort.  How the wolf sensed her need she could not tell but she was thankful for it.  She wanted, no needed, her lover to come to her and show herself.

“Oh Lady … where is she?  Where is my lover?” she cried harder cursing her weakness.  She felt the wolf pressing into her. The wolf shaking her head and woofing.  Lady looked out over the north wall of Winterfell and the broken tower.  Missandei patted the wolf looking at the ruined tower that still stood seventy-five feet tall.  The top ragged with jutting broken stone and rotting timbers.  Lady barked at the broken tower and wagged her tail excitedly.  What had gotten into Lady Missandei wondered?

Missandei whipped her tears. The broken tower seemed apropos to her thoughts and desires.  Her love life was like that tower.  It lay in ruins.  She would feel better in the morning she supposed.  She wondered if she was going through menopause at the age of sixteen with her emotions first up and then down.  She sighed.

She walked off towards the Great Keep with Lady walking beside her.  The great wolf pressed into the small scribe offering her support to the woman her master liked so much.

Missandei felt so alone.

On the top of the broken tower She Who Must Not Be Named stood as the strong breeze blowing at that height blew into her.  She hid herself from the woman she loved with every fiber of her being.  She could no longer deny it anymore.  Her long green hair whipped and snapped in the air.  Her green eyes bled green tears that fell down her cheeks and splashed onto the broken stones.  Each splash of tear drops sending up a blizzard of emeralds.

Missandei could not see her as her body pulsed out tachyon particles that poured out her pores.  The particles meeting and bending the light waves in the visible spectrum around her small body.  The light waves meeting again beyond her body thus rendering her body invisible.  She watched Missandei walk off into the Great Keep. 

Her eyesight easily saw through the thick granite stones and watched her scribe walk sadly alone.  She wanted to go to her but she was frozen with fear both old and new.  Once before she had thought she was in love and she had suffered countless millennium chained in the pit in agony and insanity.  Lord Foul had plied her with sweet platitudes and strong drink to get her to tell Lord Foul her name

Missandei had done nothing but be her sweet innocent self and She Who Must Not Be Named was being driven nearly insane with the desire to give her true names to Missandei.  She was still a virgin and longed to give her maidenhead and to take Missandei’s.  Her heart was quaking with fear.  Fear she knew was misplaced.  Missandei was everything that was good in humans.  Missandei would never betray her.  She Who Must Not Be Named could love her in complete safety.  She knew this and yet fear pounded trough her body.

She cried harder.  She was a coward.  She was a goddess she supposed and yet she was terrified to give her heart to the sweet young woman that was Missandei.  Her past kept whispering to her.  The past whispered of betrayal.  The past whispered of her own weakness and evil desires she still felt.  All had them she now knew but if she acted on them she could kill in numbers undreamed of by man.

Now she had a new fear.  When she had touched the manacles she had experienced great physical agony.  She had also suffered a great mental shock.  She had seen an image of herself in the chains of the Ur-viles surrounded by animated skeletons.  Some had flames flaring off their skulls with one whose flames was much greater than the rest.  All their skulls wreathed in red flames that did not burn. 

She Who Must Not Be Named knew she was seeing the future.

She had somehow known that Missandei had put the manacles on her.  She was helpless looking up.  Her strength was a memory and agony filled her body.  She watched Missandei lifting up the Krill.  It was bleeding off waves of Wild Magic that burned the very air.  The heat did not touch Missandei’s hands.  She plunged the Krill down aimed at She Who Must Not Be Named heart. 

The tears splashing down on the stones splattered and the fine droplets ran back over the stones and up the green haired woman’s toes and feet and were absorbed back into her body.

A green flash no one saw burst into a nova of green light.  When it was gone so was She Who Must Not Be Named.

 

**Oberyn**

Sweat poured down the forehead of the spearman from Dorne.  He had been practicing with Stannis and Renly attacking them with his spear.  They both were both amazingly fast considering their large frame.  Their sword work very good.  Renly was very competent while Stannis was exemplary in his handling of his broadsword.  He kept himself under control.  Oberyn always kept himself in control waiting for the inevitable opening to appear.  Then the Red Viper would strike!

He had been able to get two kill shots in on Renly but had had a draw with Stannis.  He gave out constant snarky comments to the man.  Renly had fallen prey to his pithy comments but Stannis just ground his godsdamned teeth and kept plowing on methodically.  He had to give it to the old coot.  He was damn good.  He normally got his opponents so worked up they let their guard down.  Not ole I have a stick up my ass Stannis.  It pissed Oberyn off!

Stannis surviving against him was bad enough but now he had to watch those two damn hussy Haruchai women slinking all over him.  Or should he say … _he wasn’t sure what_!  Ranrika and Ferna were still at Stannis’s elbows offering their bodies to him.  The women did not slink.  _Oh No_ not the Haruchai!  They were focused and persistent though. It was _ab-so-lute-ly_ disgusting.  How could they have set their sights on Stannis with Oberyn standing right here was beyond the comprehension of the Red Viper?!

With a sour face Oberyn remembered their last foray in Stannis seduction.  From Ranrika “Sleep with us Stannis” spoken with no emotion.  “We will take your large thick dick deep up our tight cunts and clenching assholes.  We long to feel your cock deep in our bellies.”  Her voice was flat but the intensity in her eyes more than made for her flat voice.

Ferna had added “Yes.  You are a bull in his prime.  We long to rut with you.  Again and again you dick will fire off long ribbons of hot semen up into our wombs or flooding our shitholes with you sweet pearly jizm.  We want to suck your semen out of each other’s stretched out pussies and ravaged assholes.  I long to lap up your seed dribbling out of Ranrika’s slack asshole.”  Of course all this salacious talk had been recited as if the women were bored out of their gourds and not trying to seduce someone.

Stannis was staggering under the verbal assault.  Damnit!  Oberyn would be lapping up that talk!  He was the _stud_ NOT Stannis!

The man was still being strong though, keeping to his silly marital vows but it was clear he was weakening.  The women had made it clear to bring his wife to Winterfell and they would fuck both Stannis and Selyse Florent.  Fuck!  Were these women blind?  The woman was a prune and Stannis was … well … boring!  He doubted Stannis and Selyse ever fucked out of the Septa position. 

Oberyn could hear them now in his mind.  “You did not enjoy sex tonight Selyse.”

“But I did Stannis.  Why do you ask?”  Their voices boring and flat in Oberyn’s mind.

“You moved.”

Oberyn ground his teeth in frustration.

It was amazing how the short brown skinned women could be so alluring _when not being alluring at all_!  He had studied the Haruchai.  They were a taciturn and reserved lot for sure.  They gave just the smallest hint of facial expression and tonal inflection and that was only rarely.  Normally, they were reserved like a freaking statute!  Their movements sedate and calm except when fighting and then they were a whirlwind of death.  Their limbs striking out at blinding speed from all angles. 

How the hell did these boring stick up their ass people even reproduce?! Oberyn stormed to himself.  He knew he was being unfair.  He would not be complaining one word if he was the focus of the Haruchai’s women’s advances.  Seeing Stannis fumbling all over himself at their advances made Oberyn see red.  He was the Red Viper after all!  He would have long ago bedded the fucking Haruchai women.  The only problem with this sad situation was the fact the Haruchai women felt the need to insult all of his repeated overtures.  _He was pissed_!  Of course the insults were delivered dead pan.  _That only made it worse_!

So these two hussies were pawing at Stannis.  _Again_ damnit!  Touching him and offering him their bodies like they were talking about buying strawberries at the market!  How could so much sexuality be oozing off these two women with their unsmiling faces and flat atonal voices but oh brother it was there! 

He looked up at Viserion flying by.  The dragon had been off to hunt most probably.  Yes, he spotted a small deer clenched in its left front talons.  The dragon circled a few times.  The denizens of the land looked up in wonder at the dragon.  They were unknown in their world completely.  Not even legends.  Viserion came down to an open area in the yard by a small stand of aspen.  The dragon released the small deer.  Some of the hunting dogs came running out and fell on the deer.

He then landed with a regal grace.  The dragon rubbed against the trunks of the trees scratching himself before he curled up wrapping his tail around his body and resting his head on this tail and began to snooze.

Yesterday he had seen Dany and Arya practically hanging all over each other.  The Queen was groping Arya’s ass who squealed most cutely.  Arya returned the favor and the Queen in comparison only wiggled her butt into the groping hand.  They were so disgustingly cute stealing sweet little kisses and wrapping their arms around each other.  Twice he had seen them snogging deeply.  Sigh, young love.

He had turned his thoughts away from them.  It was obvious that Daenerys Targaryen was now a one woman woman.  She had found her soulmate and would never again see or even want another woman in her bed.  She definitely did not want a man in that bed.  She had found her other half.  It was obvious the Stark girl felt the same way.  On their travels north it had become quickly clear that the girl worshipped the ground the Queen walked on.  Arya lusted after the Queen’s body but it was deeper than that.  The girl loved every aspect of the Queen. 

With the Stark tenacity and loyalty the Queen had found a woman who would be totally committed to her forever.  Dany needed that kind of love and she had found it. 

He sighed.  It would have been nice to fuck both of them in his and Ellaria’s bed.  That was not to be.  He hoped for bedding Cersei.  He had been convinced she would not let any man every touch her again but maybe just maybe if he was patient he would get lucky.  Ellaria was sure of it.  She was a beautiful woman and now he found her so alluring.  His paramour, Ellaria, was besotted with her.  The people of Dorne were a swarthy people.  Brown of skin though in various shades and generally black of hair with shades of brown thrown in.

Sunspear, was filled with many merchants, traders and artisans from the rest of Westeros and Essos.  Also, many of the brothels had women and men of fair hair and blue and green of eyes to satisfy the itch the people of Dorne had for the fairer skin.

Ellaria had a steady stream of blond whores and women she had seduced from the merchant and aristocratic class that filled the higher economic strata of the Sunspear.  She sucked and fucked the women into comas of spent bliss.  She was feverish with desire for Cersei.  She told Stannis soon she would be dining on Cersei’s succulent cunt and she would persuade the former Lannister to fuck them both along with Obara.  It would happen.  Ellaria was sure of it.

It if did Oberyn would be extremely happy.  If not he would still be happy for his daughter.  Cersei had proven herself to be an exemplary mate.  Cersei worshiped the ground his eldest daughter walked on.  Oberyn still found it hard to believe this new Cersei.  It was real though.  That Oberyn was sure of.  Maybe Cersei would eventually find it in her heart to share love with Obara with other women and hopefully with Obara’s father.  Obara was convinced she was weakening Cersei’s silly old ways of monogamy and worse being a prude about sex.  He still fucked his eldest child regularly.  Cersei had proven to not be the jealous type.  She seemed happy to let Obara fuck Ellaria and Oberyn.

Cersei had laughed when Obara asked if Cersei was upset with her continued desire to fuck her father and her in all but fact mother.  Cersei had laughed “Woman!  I started to fuck my twin brother when I was ten years old and bore his three children.  I think I am okay with incest.  You love me completely don’t you Obara?”

“Yes!” Obara had declared.

“Well there you go.  Go fuck them baby!”

“But I want to share their love with you Cersei!”

“Maybe one day Obara.  Just not today.”

When had Cersei got so wise Oberyn wondered?

His thoughts turned to other pleasant thoughts as he avoided thinking about the stupid Haruchai women and their stupid desire for one STUPID STANNIS!

This morning Oberyn saw the Queen and Arya at the table in the dining hall with their new daughter.  He had heard of the magical return of Kiserri.  The child his Queen had silently mourned.  He was so happy for Daenerys and Arya.  He had gone over to visit them.  He looked at the little girl who looked up at him.  She eyed him and then smiled great big.  She had asked him if wanted to join her.  He could not help but laugh at the precious girl.  She was cute and very happy.  She turned her head to be fed by Daenerys and Arya in turn.  She would open her mouth and harrumph if not fed in what she considered the appropriate amount of time which was immediately.

“This is your uncle Oberyn.”

“Are you a Bloodrider?”  Daenerys translated for the little girl the little tyke asked Oberyn.  Strange.  He had heard the girl could speak Westerosi.  Maybe she only spoke it for certain people.

“I am better than a Bloodrider!” Oberyn crowed “I’m the best warrior in the land!”  Daenerys rolled her eyes as she translated.

The Queen gave him a white eyebrow.  Well, he was but sometimes discretion was the better part of valor.  “Well one of the best.”

He saw the small ceremonial dagger behind Kiserri’s belt.  “Are you a Bloodrider for you mommy?”

The little girl’s chest expanded and a fierce look came over her face.  “I’m the best warrior in the land!”

The girl learned fast Oberyn mused.  He watched the girl go to grip her dagger and fumbled the handle and the fake dagger fell down between the bench and the table.  The little Dothraki girl cried out in frustration.  Her hands had tried to grab the blade as it fell but merely made it tumble out of sight.  She dove underneath table and he heard he grumbling chasing the blade around on the floor. 

Everyone leaned back to watch the cute girl moving around on all fours.  She kept knocking the blade just out of her reach.  She harrumphed in anger her face set in a look of extreme concentration.  Oberyn heard a cry of success and her small head appeared between the table and the bench.  She had a triumphant look on her face.  She forgot about being fierce.  She sat back down and opened her mouth to be fed again by her mommies.

He watched the two women love the child and love each other.  The kingdom was in good hands.  He had worried for the Queen.  She was well balanced but it was obvious she needed a mate on her arm to help her shoulder the heavy burden of ruling Westeros.  He had hoped maybe it would be he and Ellaria.  He would have let Ellaria rule with Daenerys.  He would have taken their enemies out.

Oh well.  Arya Stark was a fierce warrior in her own right he saw.  She was not much seasoned yet but she would be fierce on the field of battle.  He knew warriors and Arya was definitely one.

Kiserri looked at Oberyn.  “Can I have some juice?” she asked him and batted her long eyelashes.  Daenerys still translating.  Oberyn snorted.  She was wrapping him around her little finger and he didn’t give one wit.  He poured her some apple juice and she took the cup.

“Say thank you” Dany told Kiserri.

“Thank you!” she chirped and happily started to drink the liquid.  The little girl looking around her environs with a happy look on her face.  Oberyn shook his head.  The girl was definitely a cutie and would have all the women and men she wanted wrapped around her little finger.

//////////

Oberyn was looking out over the training field. 

He watched the Haruchai fighting each other.  He was still in awe at their sheer speed and agility.  When their fists and feet struck each other he could hear the sheer power of the impacts.  It had shocked him to see these shorter in stature people compared to the people of Westeros had so much power in their bodies.  The impact of their blows on each other sounded like granite slamming into slabs of ribs in a butcher’s shop.  Oberyn winced knowing those blows had to be filled with the power to deeply bruise and break bones.  The Haruchai made no reaction to the blows they received.  Their faces remained stoic. 

He had fought Harrnor earlier this morning.  He had learned enough from observing the Haruchai sparring to not underestimate his unarmed foe.  They had stood six feet apart.  Harrnor simply stared at him.  Oberyn had circled the man making a show with his spear.  The Red Viper did this to distract and put awe in his opponents.  Harrnor seemed unimpressed.  Oberyn had expected this.  These Haruchai seemed obsessed with showing no emotions to their opponents.  The two eyed each other as Oberyn circled the standing still man.

Then in the blink of an eye the Haruchai launched himself at Oberyn and was upon the spearman in a flash.  Oberyn cursed and whirled his spear up and blocked the Haruchai’s fast kick barley knocking the kick away from his head.  Oberyn swiped at the feet of the Haruchai with his spear but he had jumped up high. He twisted his hips and his right leg swiped out and grazed Oberyn’s shoulder as he lunged back.  He swirled his spear up to his shoulder and lunged forward trying to squire the Haruchai with his practice spear.  The man swiped up with his forearm knocking the spear up and away and came in with a short punch to Oberyn’s ribs.

Oberyn gasped in pain and cursed loudly. It felt like he had been hit by a battering ram.  He spun and brought his knee up and hit the man in the hip.  The Haruchai did not register the solid strike.  This probably bothered the fierce man from Dorne the most about the Haruchai.  The Giants and Ramen were like the warriors of Westeros and Essos.  They groaned in pain, cried out in exertion and cursed as they practiced and fought. 

Not the Haruchai.  It was like fighting shadows.  He fought Harrnor for ten minutes.  He had been upended once and Harrnor came down with a killing strike to the throat if he had not pulled his punch at the last moment.  He had gotten three or four good strikes to the Haruchai to counterbalance the ten he received.  He had almost squired Harrnor one time with his spear tearing the man’s tunic near the body. 

The Harchai had bowed deeply to him and told Oberyn he was a great warrior.  He looked forward to fighting him again.  Oberyn tilted his head in return.  The compliment had been delivered with no emotion on his face or in his voice.  The Dorne man knew the man had been sincere in his compliment.  This was one people truly incapable of lying.  These people respected martial prowess above all else it seemed.

He now watched Stannis fight Ferna.  He had at first demurred the challenge of the Haruchai woman.  Stannis had come to fight Daenerys and Arya with a fury.  Those two women had proven that they were any man’s equal in combat prowess.  Daenerys and Arya were armed and had shown they knew how to use their weapons with expert deadly skill.  Ferna had only her feet and fist as weapons.  Stannis told the woman it would be unseemly for him to fight an unarmed woman.  “I would easily dispatch you.”

“I will still fight you Stannis.  I will prove my worth to you.  You will see my prowess.  A prowess mirrored in the sleeping furs I share with my wife and those we bring into our furs.”

Stannis per his usual self was flummoxed and stammered.  He still tried to demure.

Finally, in a voice with a hint of a timber of passion Ferna barked out “Fight me!  I demand the right to prove my worth.”

Glaring and grinding his teeth Stannis finally had accede to the unarmed woman’s entreaty.  They circled each other with Stannis only halfheartedly launching attacks at the Haruchai woman.  The woman easily knocking aside his practice sword.  He was not really fighting the woman.  That was until Ferna in a blur moved in on Stannis.  She jumped up and snapped his head back with a solid right cross to his chin that sent Stannis reeling back and falling on his ass.  He rubbed his chin slowly getting back up on his feet.

Oberyn could now see the man had a new found respect for the Haruchai.  He now circled the Haruchai with his body tense his eyes gauging his opponent with new respect.  Also, Oberyn saw, the fire had been ignited in Stannis.  He wanted to teach the bitch a lesson.  She was snooty in a totally deadpan manner.

Stannis ground his teeth.  He bellowed and surged forward his blade a blur.  He swiped his wooden blade like a whirlwind of death.  The blade made complicate patterns of slashes and hacks at the woman.  The man was controlled in his attack.  Oberyn whistled to himself.  Stannis was constantly constipated going by his face but he was a great swordsman.  The Haruchai somehow knocked the blade away with her hand perfectly angled to strike the flat of the blade again and again.  She would knock the blade aside and step in to strike out with foot, shin, elbow or fist.

Stannis wore armor and it definitely absorbed some of the power of the Haruchai but it slowed him.  He was almost able to strike the woman but she constantly juked just outside the arc of the sword or slipped to the side.  He did make two strikes on her torso but he had received a fist and a foot to his face that had him reeling.  Contusions rising on his face.

After fifteen minutes they stopped.  It has been draw.  Fuck! Oberyn thought.  Life sucked sometimes.  _He had wanted to see Stannis get his ass kicked_!

Ferna came up to Stannis looking up at his height.  “You fought extremely well.  Have your wife brought here.  We will fuck you and your wife the night through.  We are losing our patience.” She spoke like she was strolling through a grassland looking at the clouds.  How could a woman say she wanted to fuck like a rabid rabbit and make it sound boring! Oberyn again wondered to himself.  Eerna turned and walked away side by side with her wife Ranrika.

Life was not fair sometimes Oberyn realized.

He watched the Haruchai and Giants continue to practice.  He was in awe of the Giants.  They were twice his height at the minimum and some were up to fourteen feet tall.  They were at least three times his weight if not four times his weight.  Even the more svelte among the Giantesses were of solid build.  Their cores thick and their limbs like tree trunks corded with muscle. 

Despite their great height and solid builds they moved every bit as fast as he or Stannis.  They were not as fast as the Haruchai but they were still frightening fast.  What made them so deadly was their blades of granite.  The blades were every bit as strong and sharp as Valyrian steel.  He asked to see their blades which they had been happy to do.  He smiled at that.  So many warriors did not anyone to touch their weapons.  Hell he did not want anyone to touch his weapon!  _Or a certain **fucking** wolf_!

The blades were amazingly light for being eight to ten feet in length.  The blades up to three inches thick.  He noticed each blade was sculpted slightly different.  He had been told that each blade was made for the specific warrior and would be buried with her upon her death.  The body of the dead warrior and her sword caste to the sea if at all possible.  The Giants wanted their final resting place to be the sea they loved. 

He had been surprised when he discovered only women were in the Swordmainnir.  The Giants had chuckled at Oberyn reaction.  They had told him that while it was not carved in stone that only females would serve but it was generations between when a male entered the Swordmian.  There was just a natural desire for the men to man the ships and for the women to fight.  Many women were also sailors with most crews half and half between the sexes.  The Swordmainnir liked to say they were “the few, the proud the Swordmainnir.”

The blades when they collided hummed and chimed with almost musical clarity.  The notes would have been pretty to listen to if each note was not also deadly.  Oberyn saw that the blades even when they collided violently edge to edge the blades never seemed to nick or form any imperfections on the blade edge.  The Giants blades were like Valyrian steel in that way.

The blades slammed into each other again and again as the Giants fought laughing, jibbing and cursing gaily.  Oberyn was not easily intimidated but he was with the Giants and their fighting prowess.  It was the speed of the Giants married with their prodigious strength that put pause in the Red Viper.  He had witnessed Gregor Clegane fight in several tourneys.  He was nicknamed the Mountain but now he was just a foothill. 

The man had been intimidating to most with his close to eight feet in height.  His massive shoulders and arms thick as the trunk of small trees.  Gregor’s limbs were extremely large for a man.  Compared to the Giants he now seemed like a young teenager.  Gregor weight of over thirty stone.  The man was nearly all of it muscle, making him near inhumanly strong. Gregor's strength allowed him to wield a six-foot, two-handed great sword with just one hand, giving him enormous reach while still wielding a shield. Such was the power of Gregor's strength that he has been known to hack men in half with just a single blow. 

Oberyn had no fear of the brute.  While fast he was still to some degree ungainly.  His brute strength was, well, brutish.  Oberyn would easily dispatch the man by constantly circling him and jabbing at the joints of his armor slowly wearing him down and bleeding him out. 

This he would not be able to do with the Giants.  _They were every bit as fast as himself_!  A six foot sword was something to behold.  A sword that was eight to ten feet long was the stuff of nightmares in the Giants hands.  He had felt great astonishment when he first wielded one of their greives.  The blades were amazingly light.    The blades were not that much heavier than Gregor’s blade.  He had held its ilk in armorer’s shops. These blades felt perfect for his hand even thought they were made for a woman twice his height and greater.

With the Giants, the blades were poetry in motion.  Their speed and prowess was simply stupefying.  How could people so large move so fast and adroitly?  They were as skilled as Barristan and Eddard and that was a truly horrifying thought when the blade was up to ten feet long! 

The Giant warriors held nothing back.  They fully trusted in their skills and their granite armor that he had discovered was fashioned by the same magic as their swords for each warrior.  It was almost molded to fit them perfectly.  It flexed with the women as they fought.  It was said to be almost impenetrable except with the greatest of force or magic.

It was said only the Krill could easily defeat their armor but they knew of nothing else.  All else would take great strength, skill and probably more important great magic of which the Krill was supreme.  Oberyn had no idea what this Krill was.

They fought with whistling swords that seemed to hold nothing back.  Blades struck breastplates, grieves, gorget or gauntlets.  The blades sending up sparks but doing no damage.  The Giants grunted and cursed and kept on fighting.  Wavesplash Rimeshoal took a vicious chop to her helm that knocked it askew and sent her tumbling to the ground but she rolled and came up fighting.  That blow would have pulverized any man’s brain to pulp.

Oberyn had no desire to ever fight a Giant.

The Giants fought with laugher and jibs.  He found he liked them immensely.  He then saw Brail the First Mark of the Haruchai come up to Braveheart Tillerkeel the First of the Giants.  She slammed her fist into her chest “Fist and Faith.  There is only victory or death.” She spoke in a flat voice.  Her fist striking her body sounded like granite slamming iron.

To Oberyn it looked like an oak tree versus a stunted ornamental pine like he had seen in Highgarden.  He had learned looks were deceiving.  They stood facing each other.  “Today I will cleave you in two!” Tillerkeel shouted and swung down with a deadly two handed swing of her blade.  Oberyn knew instinctively she had to be holding back a little but one could never tell it.  The blade was invisible as it cut through the air to slice the Haruchai in two.

The sword buried itself two feet into the ground.  Brail had stepped aside fluidly at the very last moment with no effort or fear of death and now aimed a vicious heel kick at the Giant’s knee.  The Giant pivoted away on her other leg her left hand leaving the sword as she rotated for balance and her right hand ripped the sword out of the ground and used it to block the straight left coming into her upper thigh.  The Haruchai’s fist slammed into the flat of the blade but the woman did not flinch in any pain.

The Haruchai launched repeated assaults at the Giant.  The Giant absorbed harrowing kicks on her breastplate and other armor covering her body.  The Giant grunted.  She had one sword chop she pulled at the last possible moment to hit the Haruchai in the shoulder sending her rolling.  How the Giant could hit the Haruchai and not injure Brail, Oberyn did not know.  The skill to do that was unfathomable.

The two women fought with whirring blade and blinding fist and feet strikes.  The Haruchai landed a blow flush to the Giant’s chin when she had folded over to strike at the crouched Brail.  She had sidestepped again and launched herself straight up.  Her fist slammed the granite breastplate.  Braveheart’s breath whooshed out her lungs and she staggered back.  Brail jumped up on the Giant hooking her fingers in the small gap between helm and gorget.  Her right fist slammed fast into the Giant’s face twice snapping her head back.  The Giant had released her sword with her left hand and it slammed into the Haruchai’s ribs sending her flying.  The Giant had cried out in pain but the Haruchai accepted her blow in silence.

They continued to fight for another five minutes.  Oberyn had learned that for them to become the First of their respective people they had had to fight and defeat all their peers who wished to challenge them for supremacy.  They were in essence the best of the best.  Oberyn could not believe the fighting prowess of the two women.

He was impressed and really, really turned on.  He was horny.  Gods fighting prowess did that to him.  He had struck out with Ferna and Ranrika but they were merely guppies and minnows.  They were beneath the Red Viper.  He had his sights on the trophy bass!

The two women had come to some unspoken truce.  The sparring match over.

Brail bowed deeply before the Giant.  “It always gladdens the heart of the Haruchai to contend with the Giants.  It is always a pleasure.”

Braveheart rubbed her cheek and chin where Brail had landed her savage punches.  “I would say your pleasure is a weighty matter that carries quite the impact.”  The Giant then moved to join some of her fellow Giant warriors.  She lifted a heavy jug and took several large swigs laughing and jibbing her fellow warriors.

Oberyn moved to Brail as she used a towel to calmly wipe the sweat off her face.  Her breathing was barely accelerated. 

“You are one hot momma Brail” Oberyn started laying it on thick.  “Seeing you fight the First to a standoff is truly impressive.  You are filled with fighting prowess and great beauty Brail.”  Oberyn spoke truly.  All of the visitors from this “Land” were beautiful to behold.  Their bodies perfectly proportioned and tight.

The woman merely cocked an eyebrow at him.  She turned her back to him.  Her demeanor and body language spoke two words.  _Buzz off_.  Oberyn was undeterred.  His previous rejections by the Haruchai fueled his desire to succeed this time!

Oberyn walked around to get in front of the reticent woman.  “Don’t be like that _Brail_!  You are a beautiful woman and I’m a hot stud.  We could make such sweet love.  I defiantly have a broadsword in my trousers _and_ I know how to use it!

“I was warned of you” Brail spoke in a flat tone looking him square in eye.  She had to tilt her head up with her barely five foot three inch frame.

Oberyn knew he should not ask but he had too “What did those two bitc—lovely warriors have to say of the Red Viper of Dorne!” puffing out his chest.  A good offense was the best defense he reasoned.

“My compatriots told me you are a ‘pervert’”.  It was said with finality.

“Hey!  I resemble that remark.  What is wrong with that?  All that means is that I am the life of the party.  I am a bundle of joy to be around and I can reaalllyyyyyyy fuck” Oberyn informed the First Mark with an earnest look and much waggling of his eyebrows.

“I see.  Obviously we should use another word for you.”

“That is my thinking.”  The woman was coming around Oberyn thought smugly.

“So many words to choose from” Brail mused with dispassion.  She paused a moment.  “Corrupt, degenerate, base, deviant, polluted, geek, depraved—“

“Hey!”

“Sicko, asshole, twisted, miscreant, bastard, wrongdoer, malefactor, offender—“

“Enough already!”

“Villain, lawbreaker, evildoer, delinquent, hoodlum, reprobate; malfeasant—“

“I’m really getting pissed off here!”

“That is enough Brail” Oberyn heard a soft feminine voice speak at his shoulder.

Lustera came into view.  She was a small woman with soft brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  Oberyn had observed her several times.  She was beautiful of face and body.  Unfortunately, the woman had a constant pained pinched look to her face.  It robbed her of her natural beauty.  The woman walked with a stiff manner. 

Oberyn knew instinctively that the woman had been harmed spiritually in the past.  She still carried within her heart a great pain.

The Haruchai immediately ceased her verbal assault.  Brail turned to face Lustera.  Oberyn could not believe what he saw.  The Haruchai had softened.  Her warrior body had almost imperceptibly relaxed and leaned towards the Lord.

“He is a pompous fool.”

“Lustera—make her stop!” Oberyn whined to the Lord of Revelstone.

“You are putting a bad light on us Brail.”  He could see Brail was about to protest.

“It would please me if you leave him be.  We can see his aura.  He is merely braggadocios.

“He is a buffoon.”  With that she spun on her heel and started to march away.  She suppressed her emotions but Oberyn could tell she was pissed.

He flipped her off and jerked his hand hard giving her some spice with his bird.

She immediately spun around and marched up to Oberyn.

He gulped.

“What?!  I didn’t do anything.”

Lustera spoke up and he heard a hint of mirth.  “The Haruchai are telepathic and more.  They share their thoughts but also all their perceptions.  Look behind you.”

Oberyn turned and blanched.  He saw three Haruchai behind him staring at him.  They had relayed to Brail his actions.

He hung his head.  “Guilty as charged.”                                                      

“Their mind to mind speak is unique.”

“I’ll say” Oberyn muttered loud enough to be heard.

Brail suddenly spoke up and Oberyn was surprised to hear desire “Lords can join our mind speak.  You have the lore of Kevin Landwaster.”  The sudden expression of emotion by the Haruchai had Oberyn’s focus.  This was a first.

“Yes” Lustra replied clearly confused.  “But I am not Haruchai.  I will not violate your sacrosanct thoughts.

“What if I wanted you to?”

“I do not understand.”  The lord was getting clearly nervous with the direction of the conversation.  The Lord shuffling her feet and plucking strands of hair and shoving them behind her ear and making nervous sounds.  Her eyes looking everywhere but at Brail.

 _Well, I will be_ Oberyn thought to himself.

 “We have accepted Lords and Unfettered into our clans.”

“That was long ago.  None have done that in the last three hundred years.  I am lord of the council.”

With that she turned and walked away.  Her back ramrod straight her face carefully composed.

“She is a lot like your people isn’t she Brail.”

The Haruchai said nothing for a minute watching the Lord slowly walk away.  Then she sighed softly.  For a Haruchai it was a shout of passion.

“How long have you been in love with her?”  Brail slowly turned to face Oberyn.  He thought she might walk away.  Brail took a deep breath.  Again, for a Haruchai this was a shout of passion.

“For twenty years.  I came to Revelstone with my parents as they served as Wards to the Lords.  I loved her from the first moment I saw her.  But she was married so I considered it a hopeless cause and looked among my peers for a mate.

“But?”

“In our Lands divorce or infidelity is almost never heard of.  Many take others to fuck but never behind their mate’s back.  Our people are polyamorous.  Though, of course, you have a wide range of temperaments.  One finds a mate that matches one’s own desires and demeanor.  Her husband was a lively man full of laughter and a zest for interactions with strangers.  Lustra is very close and guarded.  It is said opposites attract but in time they can repel.  For Lustra this is what happened.  Her Lord husband could no longer stay married to her.”

“She has been bitter and angry for the last ten years.”

“You should tell her you love her.  That is why you mentioned this melding of mind speech?”

“Yes.  We can only form a true permanent bond through the mind speech.  We would be so good for each other.  I would love her true to my last dying breath.”

“Tell her.  Go for it.”

“No.  She would request another Haruchai.  I could not survive that.”

“You are not being fair to her.  Maybe she would surprise you.  Maybe she thinks no one could ever love her after her rejection.”

The Haruchai looked at him for a long time. 

“I did not know perverts had a good heart or that they were perceptive and gentle of heart.  No matter how much of an asshole they may act.”  Oberyn smiled softly.  For a people who were so stoic they had sarcastic sense of humor.  He liked them all the more.

Oberyn wanted to jest but he was actually having a bonding moment and did not want to ruin the atmosphere.

Unfortunately, that only lasted another ten seconds.  Ferna and Ranrika came walking up at a fast clip.  They exchanged glances with Brail.  She nodded her head.  Was that a suppressed smirk?  His two hoped for paramours turned to Oberyn.

“We have come to share our joy with you Oberyn.  The great Red Viper.  You who would contend with Stannis Baratheon for our affections.”

Brail stood rock still with her Haruchai rectitude but he could she was enjoying this.

A sour look came over Oberyn’s face.  “ _Yesssssss_?”

“He has gone to your Queen.” 

“Anndddddd?”

“She was most sympathetic to the request.”

“Come out with it already!” the Red Viper shouted out.   Oberyn was not sure how he knew but he was sure he would not like what he was about to hear.  “Enough with the suspense already!” Oberyn cried out flinging his arms out wide.  He might as well play his part.

“In helping our two forces to more fully integrate she has sent her green dragon Rhaegal and one Strong Belwas to Dragonstone to pick up Selyse Florent.”

“Fucckkkkk!” Oberyn yelled out.

The two Haruchai somehow looked very smug while not showing any emotion.  _Fucking cunts_!

He threw his spear down and stomped on it; the spear rolling on the ground from the abuse.

“I’ll have you know the only person that has a bigger shaft up their ass is his wife.  She is a fucking prude.  Ha!  Try getting her to sniff your beaver.  Be prepared for major frustration bimbos!”

“We are most persuasive.  We did get Stannis to agree to have his wife brought here.  He is nervous with anticipation to fuck us.  He will get his wife to submit.”

“Ha!  In your dreams!”

“All women are gay Oberyn.”

That stopped Oberyn in his tracks.  That was true. You just had to get them to accept their innate desires for the female body.  His wife was always seducing a bevy of suppressed women when they were away in other parts of Westeros.  The women declaring hotly they were straight to the core of their being.  Then his sweet Ellaria started to work her charms.  His paramour was always saying that all women were lesbians deep in their hearts and souls.  She then went to work proving her pronouncement correct.

But surely not the human prune … no, it was not possible Oberyn thought to himself.  If the Haruchai could actually get that stiff, uncompromising woman to fuck like a banshee the world would come to a crashing downfall.  Such an unnatural occurrence would spin the Earth off its axis.

“We will succeed.  The Haruchai always succeed.”

Out of the corner of his eye Oberyn saw his spear twitch.

 _No_!  He whirled around just as Nymeria bit his spear and took it up in her slavering jaws and looped off her tail up high swaying.  Oberyn had had enough abuse for one day.  This time he would not rise to that damn Direwolf’s bait.  _Damn that bea_ st!  The wolf seeing him not pursuing put some wiggle in her hips as she slowly strutted off.  The wolf clearly waiting for the chase to once again take off afoot. 

The fucking wolf was daring him to chase her.  He was a bigger man than that.

Nymeria turned her head pausing her retreating gait. She scratched the ground with her hind feet kicking up dirt and grass.

 _Fuck that Wolf_!  _It was on_!  Oberyn tore off after the wolf cursing.

 **He is a must strange man** Ferna spoke to her wife mind to mind **he is strong and virile**

 **Yes.  But he pales before the hotness of Stannis … I talked to one of his general’s.  He told me his wife is quite hot … I get to go down on her first and suck her off the first night until I wear her cunt out … after that they will both be ours** Ranrika spoke

 **So greedy** …

 **That’s the reason you love me so** Renrika spoke in a cheeky tone

**Yes it is … yes it is**

 

**Sansa**

The feast hall was filled with gaiety and spirit.  Sansa looked at the tables filled with platters of ham, turkey and trout.  Their bowls filled with tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers and various beans from the Glass Garden.  Sansa had always loved the Glass Gardens.  It was a place of calm.  A peace imbued the place.  It brought peace to the heart.  It was beautiful with its eight sides to the central rotunda and then the two long wings. The rotunda was reserved for the flowers and exotic plants for their beauty.  The two wings were reserved to grow the fruits and fresh vegetables to liven up the food prepared by the excellent cooking staff.

There was a large boar that had been roasted with the traditional pear in its mouth.  There was also large braces of tender cooked aurochs.  Also on the benches were cooked lambs and goats for the Lords of the South.

There was huge baskets for fresh baked bread both leavened and not on the tables of the feast hall.  Some loaves had spices backed into them.  Some of the spices were sweet while others had a bite to them.  She saw the bowls of various jam and serving platers of butter. 

Large pitchers of mead, tea and water were on the tables for liquid refreshments.

Sansa looked out over the sea of faces and again marveled how the cook, maids, stable hands and smiths of Winterfell were sitting with the Lords.  The room still had many Lords as they cycled back down from the wall and those with Dany.  All were equal here.  Sure, the high nobles were on the raised dais but the common man filled the rest.  Sansa knew how her father insisted that with informal meals he and his family were usually down with the “people”.  Her father felt it helped connect the Warden of the North with his people.

It was said that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.  The people of the North thought this deep in their hearts.  Sansa knew it was in large part because the Warden of the North for many generations worked hard to connect with the people they governed.  His father was everything that was best about her family’s line.  His ‘subjects’ adored him.

Margaery had first found it unsettling to be with the “lowborn” and she had mentioned this to Sansa.  She had actually gotten upset when she had first come back to Sansa.  Margaery told her that the nobles needed to keep their distance from the lowborn.  One needed distance to see clearly Margaery said.  Sansa had tried to explain that to breed true loyalty you had to get on the same level as your subjects.  Margaery had scoffed at her hearing that. This had truly upset Sansa.  For the first time she was truly angry with her lover.

She had turned her back on Margaery when they went to bed.  The Tyrell had attempted to snuggle and pull Sansa to her body but the tall redhead had rebuffed her lover’s efforts.  She heard Margaery gasp when she realized that Sansa would not relent.  The bed shook with the shock that went through the slender brunette’s body.  Margaery had started to sniffle and then she wept with broken sobs.

Sansa was around in a flash holding and kissing her Margaery sweetly all over her love’s face.  She begged for Margaery for forgiveness.  Sansa had not meant to hurt her lover.  She told Margaery that her father had taught his children that the Starks were to serve the people and to never feel privileged and entitled.  They had to form an intimate bond with the people to fully serve them.

Sansa told Margaery she had not put near enough effort into explaining to Margaery the Stark views on ruling.  Could Margaery ever forgive her?  Her debacle their first night together still haunted Sansa.  Margaery had sniffled and told Sansa she would try and understand “the Stark way”.  It was just so foreign to how she was raised to look at the subjects of the Reach.

With a tremulous voice Margaery had asked Sansa to make love to her.  She needed Sansa to show her that she indeed loved Margaery.  With a brilliant smile Sansa took her lover in her arms and kissed her first sweetly and then took what was her.  She rammed her tongue down Margaery’s throat making her slut her total whore.  She knew she needed to dominate her lover like she needed it.

Sansa had then gone down on Margaery again and again.  Gods Margaery’s pussy tasted so good cumming hard in her mouth flooding it with sweet hot cum that spasmed out Margaery’s rupturing womb.  Her screams of sweet rapture music to the Stark’s ears.  They had then tribbed classic scissors.  Their groins locked and legs held onto tight as they rammed and wallowed their pussies into each other with shocking force.  Their mutual orgasms ripping through their bodies. 

Then Sansa sat on Margaery’s face and rode her hard just like Margaery loved it.  She swept her cunt hard up and down Margaery’s face riding her drooling clamshell over the hot gobbling mouth of her lover.  Her snatch jamming down on Margaery’s chin on the down stroke and using her nose as a fuck post on the upsweep.  Sansa had wailed and wailed as she rode her Rose’s face hard.  Twice Sansa had cummed so hard on Margaery’s face.  Her womb had felt like it shattered deep in her belly.  Her orgasms ripping her cunt asunder as almost agonizing waves of ecstasy tore through her long strong body.

Then she had slowly wormed her love fist into her sweetie’s tight trim.  She loved the feel of Margaery’s tight fuck hole stretching out as she slipped her wedge in Margaery’s drooling clamshell.  Sansa fucked Margaery hard with her fingers in a wedge pounding her lover’s box fast and furious.  Sansa fucked Margaery hard to another orgasm and then as Margaery swooned she worked her thumb and then knuckles into the rim of her love’s vagina.  Then with one last push her hand sunk into Margaery’s pussy.  The wet tight heat gripped her hand tight.  Sansa always loved the feel of wet heat riding down the back of her hand feeling Magaery’s tight trim worming down the back of her hand.  Margaery keened in fucking ecstasy. 

She jabbered for Sansa to fuck her hard.  Sansa smiled down at Margaery as she got on her knees to get height and leverage.  She slowly formed her love fist.  Starting slow Sansa worked her fist in and out her woman’s cunt and started up a twisting motion letting her knuckles work her slut’s folds and whorls.  Her knuckles rubbing the slippery vaginal walls of her lover and slut.

Soon Margaery’s juices had soaked Sansa’s wrist and ran down her lower forearm.  Margaery writhed on the bed warbling and groaning like a Lysian whore.  Slowly, Sansa stretched out her lover’s pussy with her pumping fist sinking deep into her baby’s belly.  With her slut’s fuck sleeve loosened up Sansa ramped up the force of her forearm pumping into her baby’s hot hungry cunt.

Quickly, Sansa worked up to ramming her twisting fist savagely into her slut’s cunt.  Her fist sinking in deep into the hot cauldron of Margaery’s spamsing clenching twat.  Sansa loved the wet heat sucking and spasming on her slamming fist.  She watched Margaery’s pussy clinging tight to her forearm as it rode in and out her couchie on the deep thrusting in stroke.  Cum slavered Sansa’s wrist and lower forearm with a thick coating of snail snot that dripped off and hung down in quivering slimy tendrils.

Margaery’s face was twisted with ecstasy that was so dire it looked like agony.  Sweat poured off the Tyrell’s body and face.  Her hair dark and matted with sweat.  Margaery swirled her pussy up into the fist plunging deep into her quim.  Sansa’s fist twisting in to ram Margaery’s cervix gagging the sweet princess of Highgarden ecstasy.  Cum dripping off of Sansa’s fist on the out stroke.

Then Margaery’s womb had ruptured and ripped out Margaery’s cunt.  Margaery’s body heaved and jackknifed violently as her sweet screams echoed in Sansa’s bedroom.  The bed’s headboard slamming the wall loudly as Margaery’s body strained and bucked violently.  Suddenly spent her body collapsed boneless on the bed.  Margaery wept with pure love as did Sansa.  Sansa slowly removed her hand from Margaery’s tight clenching in aftershocks cunt. 

Sansa ran her hand front and back all over Margaery and her own face soaking them in Margaery’s sweet slimy love snot.  It made them feel so close when they soaked each other’s face in their cum and then snuggled up close with bodies soaked in cum and sweat.

They had lain in post coital bliss and used the sweet bonding time to come to an understanding.  Sansa patiently teaching her Tyrell how rule was applied in the North of Westeros.  They had gone to sleep with entwined limbs and whispered words of complete total love.

The hall was even more lively than normal.  The Giants were in the hall.  She noticed that the Giants did everything communally.  They always came in as one group and left as one group.  They were a people that laughed and jested continuously.  A room even as large as the feast hall could not help but be filled with gaiety with Giants in it.

The Giants listened to each story told them with complete attention that bordered on this side of rapturous adore.  They laughed at all the punch lines no matter how bad or cheesy.  They hung on every word.  They wanted to hear the stories again and again.  They would interrupt begging for more details and to repeat sentences so they could laugh at them again.  If Sansa ever put on a comedic murmur’s play she needed to have the Giants in attendance.  They would have everyone else laughing their asses off.  Even if the play was not funny!

The twenty-two Giants were literally the life of the party as the saying went.

The Giants ate all the food in large heaping on their plates and in their bowels.  They wanted to compliment all the cooks on their most outstanding culinary efforts.  The Giants drank all the wine and ale offered.  The Giants enjoyed the drink but said they needed something more substantial they announced bombastically.  Some of the Giant warrior women and the two sailor men had large jugs tied to their belts.

The Giants and taken the jugs out and pulled out the stoppers to their jugs.  They had put the massive jugs on the crooks of their arms and drank from the large jugs with loud gulps wiping their faces with the back of their hands.  Jory Cassel and Rodrik Cassel had asked for a cup of this Giant’s drink.  The Giants told the men and several other takers that Diamonddraught was a potent drink that most men found overpowering and most intoxicating.

The men had begged to differ.  The Giants had looked at each other with mirth in their eyes.  They filled the proffered cups to the brim with their Diamonddraught.  The men drank deeply and slammed their empty mugs down on the tables saying rather loudly that the drink was rather tame.

Soon the men were babbling and making drunken passes at the Giants and the serving maids.  They stumbled and slurred their words and were for five minutes _almost_ the life of the party.  They got up to dance jigs but instead had to be pushed and shoved to be kept upright.  Then they were on the benches their faces on the table snoring loudly passed out.  All laughed good naturedly at the turn of events.

Sansa noticed something else almost immediately.  All the Giant warrior women were paired up together.  The Giants ate and lived communally but they were definitely doing this in pairs of two.  The two sailors were not a couple but the women were.  They sat side by side and were always stealing kisses, rubbing thighs, hugging each other and gazing longingly into each other’s eyes.

The women put their armor aside when not practicing or in the field.  They wore simple tunics and trousers synched tight around for them slender muscled torsos.  She had spied several of the women coping feels on their mates bosom, ass and down the front of trousers.   Foamsurge Oakenspar had snapped the table top off in her clenched fist feeling Forecastle Starkissed rub her slit and flick her clit. 

Margaery had taught Sansa to be very attuned to women loving women.  Margaery had called it “gaydar”.  That was a strange name for being attuned to lesbians but it did have a ring to it.   She had missed so much before but now she had her butterfly antenna for lesbian sex always flicking and twisting.  Margaery had addicted her to lesbian sex.  Her horndog loved fucking and now so did Sansa.  Margaery equally loved watching women fuck and hearing them talk of their fucking.  She had told Sansa many tales of Margaery’s debauchery with her hens.  Sansa could not wait to start writing her own chapters with them and Margaery.  The sex would be so good. 

Olenna had told her granddaughter that the Hens were fitting well in King’s Landing.  The hussies were fucking the chambermaids and the female stable hands to exhaustion.  The female courtesans at the Court of King’s Landing had gotten wind of the “hens”.  Needless to say the little sluts were banging many a knight, lord and visiting merchant’s daughters and young wives.  Sansa was shocked at that but Margaery poo pooed that saying those married women were ignored and treated like mere possessions.  Her ‘hens’ were bringing joy and pleasure to those women.  When it was put that way Sansa had to change her thinking. 

The men were busy themselves breaking their supposed marriage vows.  Olenna and Tyrion were spying on everyone of course recording all the dalliances.  The two did this to protect and further the Iron Throne.  The men and women compromised dare not move against the Queen or the royal court with all the dirt that had been accumulated.  One lord had caught his wife fucking two of the ‘hens’.  He demanded justice until a ledger was presented with all his dalliances and how he had cheated the Iron Throne of several hundred gold dragons.

The dalliances of his wife with the hens were afterwards judged by the man to be a trifle.  The man was most thankful to have a fourth of his debt forgiven and was given much time to make up his Arrears.  If he kept his mouth shut and took no actions.  The man had been most happy to comply.  His wife’s family had supplied much needed land and gold dragons to the man’s family.  He could not jeopardize that.  He had not been so pissed off when he thought about it in that light.  She was only fucking a couple of ‘whores’ after all.  The man said “it is not like she is fucking a man.”

Olenna had let that slip to keep the peace. 

Typically, the man was now chiseling his wife to let him fuck the hens with her.  She had laughed at that saying that the ‘hens’ were for her alone.  They were gold star lesbians anyways.  The wife had to explain that to her husband as the hens had explained it to her.

She did ‘volunteer’ to fuck his mistresses with him.  The man had at first been stunned.  He had fumed and bitched but he was a man after all and soon he found the idea extremely intoxicating.  Both were now extremely happy.  He now gave his wife permission to seduce all the women she could and _oh could you please share them with me_.  He got to fuck his wife and other women in two and three on ones and his wife was getting even more pussy!

Margaery and Sansa would instill some control when they arrived in King’s Landing.  There was plenty of women to fuck without messing with a man’s wife.  Unless he didn’t care or he was a cheat then that changed everything or the man was dominating his wife trying to crush her will and he refused to change his controlling ways.  It burned up Sansa that men thought that they could ‘cheat’ and their women could not.  That women had to be docile slaves in all but name to their men.  She would work to balance those scales of sexual injustice. 

Margaery had told Sansa about the wild swing parties in Highgarden.  They were sure a hot blooded lot in the Reach Sansa thought.  The tales of multiple pairings and sweet endless fucking had Sansa longing to participate in full blown lesbian swing parties.

At first such new ideas had been shocking to the Stark but now she couldn’t wait to partake of such events herself.  She got wet thinking of participating in these lesbian ‘swing parties’.  Sansa found her mouth watering at thoughts of all the pussies and sweet assholes for her to devour.  Having women willing giving themselves to Sansa made the tall redhead smile sultrily.  She had many women to consume as the wolf in the henhouse. 

Margaery told Sansa it was her right.  She was the dominate wolf after all.  Sansa liked the sound of that.  Yes.  She would be the Queen of her roost.   

Sansa found herself anxious to reach King’s Landing and partake fully in her newfound sexual liberation.  Winterfell was her home but she had in some ways outgrown its provincial ways.  She wanted to spread her wings in King’s Landing.  Her sexual mores had totally changed and she longed to start devouring Margaery’s hens and the various women that they brought back to their nest. 

Men bored Sansa now.  Their bodies left her unaffected.  Not so women and their bodies!  She really wanted to become a total lesbo slut as Margaery liked to call it.

Sansa watched the Giant woman, Forecastle Starkissed, rubbing her woman’s pussy with her hand in Foamsurge’s trousers.  Forecastle may be a Giant but she was all bad girl.  She kept rubbing Foamsurge’s clit and slit till her body thrashed and spasmed hard in orgasm.  The Giant woman’s eyes bulged open as she clamped her teeth tight so swallow her screams of ecstasy.  Sansa beside the Giant female loved hearing the strangled muffled wails of lesbian bliss right beside her.  The loud boisterous environment of the Feast Hall clouded the sound of Foamsurge’s cries of swallowed ecstasy.  With all the back slapping and gesticulating around them most missed it Sansa thought but she had sure seen it.  It was hot!  Seeing women over twice your size being naughty was hot!

She had then been more shocked when Forecastle took the table top from her wife’s still clenching fingers and fitted the granite back in place and hummed a tune and traced the rock break with her index finger.  In ten seconds the break was no more.  Foamsurge leaned into her wife her eyes unfocused and sweat beaded on her face.  A big beatific smile on her face.

They had then gotten up and begged their excuses.  Foamsurge’s trousers dark now in the front and her ass cleft with her soaking cum juices.  They hurried out.  The Giants had staked out a spot in the woods by the Godswood where they had setup low tents or in the horse barns with their high ceilings.  Their screams of sex during the night were loud and deep.  She and Margaery had listened to the Giants two nights ago.  The Giants had no problem expressing their pleasure and love.  It had gotten them all wet and horny before running back to their quarters.

Yesterday Sansa had asked Braveheart Tillerkeel about her observations.  The Giant smiled brilliantly down at Sansa.  She had laughed and told the Stark that yes indeed all the Swordmainnir under her command were paired and married.  It was not so in all other companies of Swordmainnir.  She liked the extra cohesion and comradery it brought her command.  A lover always fought hardest to save their lover from harm.  In her command the women fought back to back when needed the women seeking out their mates to press their backs too. 

Sansa asked if they were strictly monogamous.  Braveheart looked at Margaery and Sansa appraisingly.  “Most of us are monogamous but not all.  Would you and Margaery care to join us in our tent tonight?  Zephyrstar Forecastle and I are in an open relationship where we share beautiful women at times.”

Sansa graciously declined the offer.  She was frankly intimidated in making love to a woman twice her size and many times her weight.  Plus, she and Margaery were still new in their relationship.  She had shed a lot of her prudish nature but she not ready for that.  She wanted to fuck just Margaery while still in Winterfell.  That would change once they were reunited with Margaery’s hens but they were family and had a history with Margaery.  Sansa was not jealous of them.  They had helped make Margaery into the loving wonderful lover she was now.

Their sweet dispositions had helped Margaery to also be a sweet loving woman.

She and Margaery had discussed it at length a few nights ago after intense lovemaking.  Sansa had become sure that outside of Margaery’s hens waiting them in King’s Landing and the women they had in their claws and beaks that Sansa did not want any other women in addition to her future wife as part of her brood.  They would share their hens and conquests.  They would have one big happy extended brood. 

Margaery had smiled and agreed only asking Sansa to keep an open mind.  Who knew whom might come into their communal nest?  Sansa had found that a reasonable request.  Sansa was finding herself opening up more and more from her strict prudish upbringing.  She now knew she would be sucking off all the women her ‘hens’ brought to her to be devoured.  She wondered more and more if she herself might not be bringing sweet sluts to their nest for hen consumption.  She liked that thought more and more.

Where the Giants were gaiety and had faces full of emotion and mirth, Sansa saw that the other visitors from this place called the Land were of a different temperament.  The Haruchai and Ramen were in many ways the exact opposite.  They did not necessarily come into the feast hall as one.  They would stream in small knots or individually.  She noticed roughly half the Haruchai were partnered up with all manner between the sexes.

She could feel the bond between the pairs but you almost never know it by looking at them.  They ate quietly with a minimal use of energy or limb movement.  Their faces were like stone and did not interact with those around them.  She at first felt they were snooty but threw that out almost immediately.  They were just bluff and taciturn.  They seemed too deliberately to want to not show emotion or any expression. 

Sansa also had noticed that the Haruchai had seemed to setup a loose patrol of Winterfell.  She would notice a Haruchai in a hall or out on the squares on the grounds of Winterfell.  She would look away and when she looked back they would seem to have disappeared.  She had asked Wavesplash Rimeshoal of this as she walked from the Great Hall to the Glass Gardens to see them again with Margaery.  Margaery could never get enough of the exotic sights and sounds of the solarium.  The Giant also wished to see the “fabled Glass Gardens” she had heard so much about.

“The Haruchai are most adept at blending into their surroundings.  We have grown accustomed to his skill and more often than not spy them out, though, I must admit often we don’t.  They are on guard.”

“Why?  There is no danger her in the seat of my father’s power.”

Wavesplash had chuckled at that.  “The Haruchai have a saying ‘We know caution.’  It is in their nature to protect those that they value.  Trust me in this.  We are warded and protected.”

The conversation then turned to the Haruchai themselves.  Braveheart told her that among themselves in their dwellings they were much different.  They were renowned for their hot passion and extreme sexual prowess.  They would show that with lovers that they took to their bed outside of the Haruchai.   The Giant with mirth in her eyes informed Sansa of the arrival of one Selyse Florent.  Sansa herself had heard that Stannis’s wife had arrived last night.

Oberyn had been most sour about that for some reason.  Then she had found out why he was in a put off mood.  She had had to laugh hard with that knowledge.  The idea that Mr. and Mrs. Prude were going to get evidently lots of hot wet pussy and he wasn’t had to hurt the vainglorious man.

Her reverie came to an end.  She looked over at a table that the Ramen were sitting at.  They did not come in a group all the time like the Giants.  They were short of stature like the Haruchai.  They were quite but their faces did show emotion and their voices had inflections.  They kept to them themselves she had heard.  They spent most of their time caring for the Ranyhyn and with the great horses settled the Ramen were also tending the multitude of horses currently housed in Winterfell proper or in corrals setup outside on the gassy plains surrounding the old castle.

The Haruchai kept their hair short no matter the sex though the women wore it down to the bottom of their ears while the men had close cropped crew cuts.  The Ramen men had hair about as long the Haruchai women.  The female Cord had hair to her shoulders.  Her Manethrall, Shapa, had long brunette hair that came to the middle of her back when she had pulled her garrote out her hair.  She tied it back up into her hair twisting and weaving it to put her hair up. 

Sansa had been told that as the “Cord” approached their ascension to a Manethrall they let their hair grow out so they could weave their cord and healing flowers in their long tresses.

The Manethrall had yellow dried flowers in her hair.  When Margaery had asked her two days ago what the flowers were she had been told they were Amanibhavam.  The flowers were too powerful for human consumption.  They brought insanity to man but gave healing to the Ranyhyn.  Only the Manethrall with their extensive study could safely administer the powerful drug locked in the dried flower petals.

Sansa had looked at the Manethrall as they talked and wondered what weapon they used in combat.  She had heard the tales of them coming to the Ranyhyns’ aid against large wolves that had waged war on the Ranyhyn.  She knew the Giants fought with swords and the Haruchai with their fist and feet.  Sansa asked the Ramen how they fought.  The Manethrall nodded to Trami.

He had stepped away from Sansa in the hall.  In a deft motion he unbound the cord tied around his waist.  He ripped the cord he had tied around his wrist in two loops of the rough hemp rope.  He started his wrist rotating and the long cord started to circle in a whirring blur.  Suddenly, he snapped his wrist and the cord which had fists knotted into the rope whiplashed like a bullwhip.  The rope snapped a foot off to each side of Margaery’s head.  He then pivoted and ran down the hall and jumped in the air.  He twisted his body and made a loop of his cord and snapped it shut with a quick flick of his wrists.

“That would have snapped the neck of a Kresh and any human.”

“Kresh?”

“They are similar to your Direwolves though only about up to our shoulders and not over our heads like your Direwolves.  The Kresh have yellow fur and yellow eyes.  They are filled with ancient hate and hunger from the time of Lord Foul.  They long to rend the flesh of the Ranyhyn as they roam the plains of Ra.  We will ensure that will never happen!”

Sansa saw that the great horses of the Plains of Ra brought out the passion in these quiet people.  These people were filled with fiery passion that they allowed to bleed through at times.  She noticed that where the Haruchai were dark brown and black hair by birth the Ramen seemed to have brown and almost dirty blonde hair.  Their skin was more pale but was dark brown because of their time in the sun.  The Ranyhyn were in the sun and, thus, so were the Ramen.

Sansa was brought out of her reflections seeing her sister walking into the feast hall.  On her shoulders was Kiserri looking around like she was Queen of the world.  The child spotted Sansa and waved great big.  Sansa felt her heart go pitter-patter looking at the sweet little tyke.  Arya spotted her and walked over with her new daughter running her fingers through her Arya’s brown hair that she had pulled straight back like her father kept her hair.  She thought the look looked good on Arya.

She sat down across from Sansa. 

“Auntie Sansa!” Kiserri cried out and held her hands out.  Sansa laughed taking her niece and pulling Kiserri onto her lap as the girl snuggled and laughed.  They talked about the current events.  Their conversation turned to their mother.  It was time for her to deliver.  It was past time actually.  Maester Luwin was worried that the birth had not happened yet.  Maester Luwin thought the birth was still several days off.  Still their mother looked so much better than she had when Arya had arrived.  Margaery had bowed out of the meetings to be available for Catelyn when their mother went into labor.

Two Giants came up to the table.  Kiserri quickly held out her hands for Arya and the young Stark took the girl back from Sansa.  Sansa was not upset.  The girl wanted her mommy.  Kiserri hid pressed into Arya looking up at the Giants from Arya’s neck.  The little Dothraki girl looking up at the Giants with big eyes of wonder and a dose of fright.

“We are Oakentree Harborchannel and Crestdancer Shipsprow.  We hear you are the Queen’s Bloodrider and a most fierce warrior.”  The Giant women spoke in fluent Dothraki.

The little girl lost some of her fear and nodded her head ‘yes’.

“We have heard you are armed.  Can we see your fearsome dagger?”

The little Dothraki girl shyly pulled out her blade only fumbling it slightly.

Crestdancer whistled.  “It is a deadly weapon.  We tremble before it” The Giants acted fearful of Kiserri.  “Will you grant us permission to remain in Winterfell?”

Kiserri made a show of considering her options and then “Yes.  I will allow you to stay.”  Sansa then saw the little girl’s face fill with a calculating look.  “Can you make me a butterfly?”  Sansa smiled having had heard Arya tell her that story.

The Giants looked at each other wondering what the girl meant.

Arya pipped up and explained to the Giants how to make Kiserri a butterfly. They laughed gaily and Oakentree held down her hands.  The little girl marveled at the shovel size of the Giant’s hands.  Kiserri looked at Arya and she gave the child a reassuring smile.  The girl held up her little arms and the Giant gently picked up the girl and held her facing away from her body. 

Kiserri giggled and whooped when she was lifted over fifteen feet up into the air.  All around the feast hall the Giants carried the extremely happy child.  They took turns lifting up Kiserri and swaying her body like a butterfly in flight.  The Giants walked back to the tables where their countrywomen sat.  They handed the squealing little girl among them letting her be a butterfly flying high in the air and spun her around slowly as she chirped and beamed.  The Giants gently hefted the girl up throwing her up a foot and their large hands totally enfolding the laughing girl protecting her as she wildly whooped she was flying.  Kiserri flapped her little arms energetically.

Sansa looked at Arya who had a sufficed smile on her face looking at the little girl asking for apples slices to be handed up to her as she flew around her little arms flapping and now her right hand pushing apple slices into her mouth that she chomped on and swallowed with big gulps.

“How does it feel to be a mother?  You move fast Arya.  Hell, Margaery has been fucking me for months and Margaery has not knocked me up yet.”

Arya blushed profusely.  She then gaped at her former prudish and staid sister.  “What happen to my conservative and prime proper sister?  You never talked like this before!”

“Margaery came into my life.  I am learning to be free about sex Arya.  It is a wonderful thing.  One should enjoy it fully.”

Arya looked at her sister as her blush faded.  She smiled at her and Sansa felt a love for Arya growing.  They were finally putting the rancor of their past behind them.

“I love her with all my heart Sansa.  It is a little shocking to be a mother on the same day you finally consummate your love with the woman you have loved for six years.”

Sansa laughed and Arya joined in.

They discussed how cute Kiserri was and how precious the little Dothraki was.  The little girl was so sweet and loving.

Twice Arya had come to her and Margaery during the day and asked them to play with and occupy Kiserri for a few hours.  Sansa had smirked at Arya who blushed a little.  Sansa then cocked an eyebrow and Arya blushed more.  It was so nice now that she was the more liberated one.  Arya was still so fresh and innocent when it came to sex.  Sansa fully understood that the Queen and Arya needed some alone time.  They needed to cement their love with great lovemaking.  She felt closer to Margaery after they had fucked themselves to exhaustion. 

They had been happy to bond with their new niece.  The girl was a little blossom of light and laughter.  She was easily entertained and happy to be around her new aunts.  The girl just ate up affection and was so well mannered.  It was obvious that Dany was a great mother and Sansa knew that Arya already loved the little girl dearly and would be a great mommy too.

Dany and Margaery were meeting with Eddard and his war council.  Margaery had been missing meetings being ready to be there with her second mother when her water broke and the birth of her child began.  Sansa wanted her future wife to keep abreast of events so she had a maid ready to run to her and then she would run to the war council meeting and have Margaery and herself go to her mother.  They would be there for Sansa’s mother when it was time for Catelyn Stark to give birth to her child.    

“I have wanted to ask since you returned but wanted it to be just us.  How did Margaery’s technique work on the Queen Arya?  Did it work as advertised?  How hard did she cum in your mouth?”

“Sansa!”

“What?!” Sansa asked in a false innocent voice looking equally innocent.

“I just can’t— … well—uh”

“You can’t believe I talk so dirty and act like a fucking slut?”

“Sansa!” Arya gasped “why do you put yourself down like that!”

“I’m not Arya.  Margaery is teaching me that it is man’s world trying to keep us under their thumb to think ourselves dirty when we love sex; especially the love of our own sex.  Our father is such an exception.  Most men are intimidated by our power and sexuality.  They try and make us feel guilty for loving sex.  I am not guilty anymore.  I love sex and want all of it can get from Margaery and when we get to King’s Landing her hens.”

“Hens?”

Sansa explained to Arya Margaery’s brood of cousins and close family friends she had been fucking for years.  Sansa made it clear so that Arya understood the incestuous nature of the ‘hen’s lovemaking.

Arya just gaped at her for a minute.  “It won’t bother you sharing Margaery with her cousins.  I could never share Dany with anyone.  No one!” she declared hotly.

Sansa reached over and gripped Arya’s hand.  “That is good for you and your Queen.  It is obvious that you two will only ever sleep with each other.  Only Dany will be your Dragon Queen and only you can be her Direwolf.  I love Margaery with all my heart and I know she would give up her cousins if I demanded it but I find I don’t want too.  It just feels right in my soul to love them too.  I can and I will.

“Wow.  You have become quite liberated in regards to love and sex … wow.  I am happy for you Sansa.  I was so sure you would get married to some prince and have a brood of babies and be miserable.”

Sansa looked within herself and shivered at what could have been.  “Thank the gods Margaery came into my life.  Otherwise I would have fallen not into a fairytale but a nightmare.  Men are so banal.  No one is as good as our father or the man Robb will become.  She saved me from a life of rue and despair.  I was a lesbian and had no idea.  I have been liberated and I have Margaery to thank for that.”

Sansa paused and looked at her sister “You were way ahead of me there sister.”

Arya smiled at her again.  Sansa was so happy that she and her sister could share their intimate selves now that they had become adults.

“So tell me!  How did Margaery’s advice work?!”

Arya looked at Sansa and her shy smile turned radiant.  “Ohhh Sansa!  Gods, she cummed so hard.  Having Margaery’s advice gave me the confidence I needed when first making love to her.  I was so green!  Our lovemaking started a little rough.  Dany took the lead and made love to me and took me to the heavens.  Then she guided me to take her.  Once I calmed down and got my confidence I rocked her world Sansa.  Margaery’s advice centered me.  I need to thank her so much.  Please tell her!  I so loved sucking Dany off and feeling my tongue working her clit with all those techniques she taught me.  Gods I love the feel of her clit underneath my tongue and how her clit and hood squirted around in my mouth as I deep throat sucked it.  She filled my mouth with her sweet cum as she screamed.”

Arya had a dreamy look on her face.

“Tell me what you did last night.  I love hearing about fucking.  Will you share?”

Arya hesitated.

“Its hot Arya.  Talking about sex lets you relive it and makes you and I both hot for our wives.  Margaery is always telling me about the hot sex she had with her hens.  I fuck the hell out of her when she gets me so hot for it.”  Sansa paused.  _Gods she couldn’t wait to get her mouth and fingers on Margaery’s cousins_!

Arya looked around and saw no one was listening and leaned in with a big smile on her face.  “After Kiserri went to sleep we put her in the bed across the hall.  Aggo was her Bloodrider for the night.  We hurried back to my room.  We sucked each other off again and again.  Gods Margaery she cums so hard filling my mouth to overflowing with her hot cum.  She tasteeessss so good!”

“Then I scooted off the bed.  I got on my knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed and put her legs on my shoulders. I hooked my fingers into her seam and pulled it slowly open.  Gods it was so fucking beautiful Sansa.  Her cunt was so red and wet.  I watched her inner folds clutch and her fuck hole open and close as she breathed and her stomach flexed.  I buried my face in her cunt and started to tongue fuck her sweet wet pussy.  I hammered my head to pound my tongue in and out her pussy.  Her pussy was so wet and it slurped as I fucked it.”

Sansa’s eyes went glassy listening to the sweet details from her sister going down on the Queen.  Margaery was so right.  Listening to great sex described was totally hot and rad!

“I would bury my face in her muff and suck in her inner twat meat and munch on it as I slobbered on sweet red cunt meat.  I loved feeling her wet pussy in my mouth.  I sucked with all my strength my cheeks hollowing out.  I went back to tongue fucking her until she screamed and screamed.  Her hands tore at the sheets and her thighs clamped so hard on my ears and squeezed so long as I watched her body go so rigid.  She would buck and flip grinding her hot wet cunt into my sucking mouth.”

“Sansa, Dany’s spams would last so long.  She would relax for a few heartbeats and then more spasms ripped through Dany’s body and she would go rigid and spasm again and again.  I loved how her thighs squeezed my head.  She used that grip as a fulcrum to lift her ass rise off the bed grind her exploding cunt in my mouth.  The way it rocked my head back.  Gods I love her cumming so hard in my mouth” Arya spoke in a dreamy voice.

“I know Arya.  Last night I was going down on Margaery and she was near orgasm.  I wormed two fingers up her hot tight wet shithole.”  Sansa loved how Arya’s eyes bulged at that fact.  “We both love it up the ass Arya.  I slammed my fingers up into Margaery’s asshole with hard vicious strokes of my forearm.  Gods I love the feel of her shithole clamping down on my fingers as I squire her butthole.”

Now Sansa had the dreamy eyes “Gods I loved how she clawed her fingers into my scalp and she had her legs spread out and her feet jammed into the mattress.  When she cummed she rammed my face so deep into her exploding snatch and her feet surged her hips up off the bed ramming her pussy deep into my mouth.  Her cum overflowed my mouth.”

“I loved the feel of her asshole gripping my plunging fingers as she orgasmed.  It feels so hot feeling her shithole spasm and suck on my pumping fingers.”

“Wow Sansa” Arya gasped.  “You have developed quite the potty mouth … _shithole_?  Why do you use such dirty words?  You make sex sound so base.”

“No Arya.  It make sex sound nasty and hot.  Again that is man’s world trying to crush our natural desires.  They want us to control ourselves and submit to them by being demure and suppressing our natural desires to want to cum hot, wet and hard.  They want us to be the pure angel in the proverbial kitchen and whore in the bedroom.  They want us to be their slaves and cater to them.  We are to be pure as they fuck around.  They want us to act dirty but only as much as they allow.  Fuck them!  I like talking nasty Arya.  It makes both Margaery and myself hot for it.  Saying ‘shithole’ excites me Arya.  It will excite you my little sister.  Once you let yourself be free you will never go back.

Sansa saw her sister considering her words.  Arya was a rebel.  She would soon be talking like a drunken sailor on leave when fucking Dany.  She needed to make sure that Arya progressed in other ways.

“You need to start doing anal Arya.  I cum so hard when Margaery fucks me up the ass with her strap-on cock or rams her fist so hard and deep up my ass Arya.”  Sansa smiled seeing Arya with a glazed look in her eyes.

Arya sighed “I will let Dany guide us to when we do anal.  I trust her completely.  I do want to be fucked up the ass Sansa.  I warged into Nymeria and through her I have seen het couples doing it and the lesbian couples with strap-ons fucking each other up the ass.  They cum so hard!  Still.  I will let Dany control that.  She wants us to enjoy fucking ‘straight lesbo’ first.” 

Arya sighed again this time in total happiness.  “I love it when her cum runs down my cheeks, throat and runs down to soak my breasts.”

“Does the Queen love your little titties Arya?”  Sansa knew the Queen did but wanted to get Arya to say it.  Her sister had the hottest unique nipples.  She was really lucky

Arya got a dreamy look again.  “Three nights ago she spent almost a candle sucking on my nipples.  She just loves them and can’t get enough of them.  She calls them her “sweet plums”.  She sucked so hard on them I thought she might suck them down her throat!   She hooks her lips underneath the rim of my areolas and anchors her mouth to suck so hard!  I love how her cheeks hollow out as she sucks so voraciously on my nipples.  I can feel her stretching them taunt in her mouth.  Her tongue like a gig batting and slapping my nipples all over.  It is so heavenly Sansa” Arya said in a dreamy voice her eyes unfocused.

“She reached down and just flicked my clit and I exploded and exploded.  My tits throbbed so fucking hard and felt full of fire.  I don’t how to describe the pleasure it is so intense.  She made me feel so good Sansa.  She makes me proud of my breast.”

“I know what you mean.”

Arya looked at her confused.  Sansa told her how she had always felt ashamed of her cone shaped breast and how her nipples were so puffy and capped over her breast.  How Margaery had made her feel like the most sexy woman in the world and how she now loved her own breast.  She squeezed Arya’s hand.  “You have great tits little sister.”

Arya beamed.

“Tell me more.”

Arya’s eyes lidded like the slut she was quickly becoming with her Queen’s tutelage.  “When Dany recovered from my suck off she got us up on the bed.  She positioned our bodies so we could scissor fuck with me for the first time.  Gods that is so fucking hot Sansa.  I loved hugging her leg to my body and using it to hold me down as I humped her pussy hard and fast feeling our pussy lips rolled and stretched and our clits ramming into each other.  Our twats were so sloppy wet that our pussies just slipped and slide so easily against each other.”

“I loved feeling our cunts soaking the other’s quim in hot pussy juice.  The shock of our groins colliding and grinding against each other was pure heaven Sansa” Arya spoke in a soft husk.  “Dany was working her hips like a bucking horse.  Gods Sansa … she screamed so hard again and again as her body flipped and jackknifed so wildly.  I kept ramming my cunt into hers prolonging her orgasm as she shrieked she loved me … gods that was so hot …”

“How did you get off?”

“As she twitched and jerked with aftershocks I pulled away and straddled her face and shoved my cunt down onto Dany’s face … she likes it hard Sansa.  When I first started riding her face I was afraid to ride my pussy hard on her face.  I was afraid I would hurt her or turn her off humping like a whore in heat.”  Arya smiled.  “That was most definitely not the case!  She kept urging and then commanding me in a false regal voice to ‘ride my fucking face hard godsdamnit!’ I rode my pussy hard up and down her face.  She snuffled so obscenely and sucked on my clit so hard and then tongue fucked my cunt hole so deep with her long tongue.  She slapped my ass hard making me fuck harder into her mouth … Sansa—the pain felt so good.”

“That is a good thing Arya.  The right pain adds so much to sex.  Margaery loves for me to spank her really hard and slap her face and tits savagely.  I pull her hair so hard stretching her neck taunt.  I pull her around my room by her hair as she weeps and pleads.  She actually has me punch her in the stomach.  I have thrown her into the furniture and doors to my closets.  She really loves physical abuse.  She keeps wanting to play games where I ‘rape’ her and take her as my worthless slut.  She is into it big time Arya.”

“I asked her to do that to me.  She hesitated saying not everyone likes it and that I did not have to do it just because she craved the pain and humiliation.  I told her I wanted to experience what she was experiencing.  She told me all the hens love to be dominated and fucked hard by Margaery and the Septa Nysterica.  She kept telling me that rough sex was not for everyone.  I did not have to do it just because she craved it so.”

“What happened?”

“I talked her into it.”

“ _Annndddd_?”  Arya was sure she knew the answer.  She secretly craved that kind of rough sex and thought it ran in the family hearing and seeing Sansa’s flushed face.

“I love it Arya.  The pain goes straight to my clit and nipples.  It is strange to say but I crave the humiliation with Margaery.  It makes me feel powerful to give my body so totally.  Pain can be such a powerful aphrodisiac.  It is a nice spice to use from time to time.  I love it and want more and more of it.”

“Yes you’re right.  Dany gets off on it when I fuck her hard.  When I was riding her face I whined and gripped her forehead and rode her face harder and harder as she smacked my ass so hard.  She blistered my ass and then brought her hands up and cupped my tits and pulped my nipples pounding them into my chest.  The pain was so fucking gooooodddddd!  _I loved it_!  I threw my head back and screamed and screamed as convulsions tore my cunt apart.  I felt my cum gushing out my cunt and filling her mouth.  Gods it was so hot seeing my juices overflow her mouth and flood down her cheeks and throat.  She had one hand on my ass now helping me hump her face and her other hand’s fingers rolled and squirted my clit out its sheath and squeezed it so hard.  The sharp pain was _so fucking_ good!  I had a second orgasm overtop the first.  I screamed my voice hoarse.”

“Oh Sansa.  Sex is so good with her.”

“That is exactly how I feel when I fuck Margaery.  Our lovemaking is simply divine.”

“Sansa, she kept sucking so hard on my cunt and now she was rubbing my clit furiously—my cunt exploded again in Dany’s mouth as I screamed and shrieked.  I was sure my womb was going to tear out my belly as spasms hit me so hard.  I flipped and bucked up and down driving my wet cunny so hard down on Dany’s hard sucking mouth.  She sucked my cunt so deep into her mouth.”

“I love how Dany wants me to ride her face so hard when I sit on her face.  I don’t always ride her face hard but when I do I don’t hesitate now.  Gods the variations are so fucking rad!” Arya gushed in her enthusiasm.

“Its heaven Sansa—it’s pure heaven making love to a woman.”

“Amen Arya.  I feel that every time I make love to Margaery.  I feel it every time I bury my tongue or fingers in her wet twat.”

“Hearing you tell me of the rough sex play between you and Margaery makes me want that too.  I want to experience Dany fucking me over.  I want to do that to her.  She is hinting that she is ‘tough’ and likes her sex ‘hard’.  She keeps telling me she wants to be ‘ridden hard and hung up wet’.  I have heard the maids talking and know what that means.  I warg into Nymeria and she spies on them as they play with their toys and implements of pain.  Dany wants me to slap her face, tits and ass.  She wants me to pull her hair and whip her with a riding crop, flogger, whip or cane her ass, tits, belly, back, ribs and feet.” 

“She has told me of these desires.  She is letting me know what she craves.  I feel she is waiting till after the campaign against the Ice King to explore anal sex and BDSM with me.  I know she is wanting to show me the soft side of lovemaking before she shows me the harder edge to hot lovemaking.”  Arya paused and took a breathy breath.  “I can’t wait!”

Sansa smiled and told her sister that she would die from it when she and Dany finally explored anal sex and sadomasochism.  Arya was truly eager to explore these aspects of lesbian sex which Sansa was very happy to hear.  It seemed both sisters shared a very kinky streak in their personalities that had been hiding waiting to coaxed out by their lovers.

They talked for another fifteen minutes about fucking their mates.  Arya was impressed when she found out how hard Sansa was fucked by Margaery at times.  Arya was excited to know that her sister and Margaery partook in the sex she hoped to share with Dany.  She kept asking for more information on the rough sex.

“You really like the pain?  I mean spanking is one thing but …”

“Yes.  I crave it when it is a woman abusing me.  Knowing I can be safe with them and I know they will only give me what I want and need.  Margaery knows how to give me the pain and humiliation I crave.  She craves it too Arya.  I am not surprised to hear that Daenerys Targaryen has within her breast the desires to be fucked hard and ‘roughed’ up by her lover.  She is a switch like me Arya.  She wants to give and take abuse.  She definitely wants to be dominated.  Many people in power seem to crave being dominated.  I hope you explore that dynamic if and when she offers it to you Arya.  It is a sign of trust and love to fully submit to your woman.”

She saw Arya avidly turning it over in her mind.  A smile on her face.  Good.  Let the seeds germinate.  Arya wanted to.  Sansa knew what kind of woman the Queen was.  She would be offering herself to Arya to be taken in sadistic sex in the not too distant future.  It was clear to Margaery and Sansa that Dany was a pain slut and longed to have Arya totally dominate and humiliate her in the privacy of their bedroom.

Sansa knew that Arya had her own desires to be the bottom and have sweet BDSM visited upon her own body.  Arya had within her own breast the same desires as her older slutty sister.  Both Stark sisters had the very strong desire to be topped and topped hard.

The giants brought Kiserri back to Arya.  As they had discussed fucking their mates they would glimpse to see what Kiserri was up too.  They had been a little shocked at what they saw.  The Haruchai had joined in letting Kiserri be a butterfly.  The stoic people lifting Kiserri high and swinging her gently as she squealed.  Five of them had lined up and swung the laughing and clapping girl from Haruchai to Haruchai.  The stoic people were totally focused on their butterfly chain making sure the child was safe.  Around and around they passed the squealing happy child.  They had then handed the girl back to the Giants and sat back down as one resuming their meal as if nothing had happened. 

Arya took the excited and happy girl back from Crestdancer Shipsprow.  She took the excited girl and got up to take her to the nursery the castle had for the young children of the staff.  Arya wanted Kiserri to play with kids her age to learn how to interact with them and more importantly have fun. 

Arya paused then and waggled her eyebrows.  “Plus, it will wear her out and make her sooooo sleepy.  We have discovered she is a very sound sleeper.”  Then she leaned her mouth close to Sansa’s ear and whispered “We have the whole night to fuck!”

Sansa smiled.  She and her sister had come a long way.

Sansa watched her sister leave with her knew daughter.  Sansa went up to Crestdancer and asked her politely how it was she could speak Dothraki so fluently.  The Giant laughed.  She told Sansa that it was a gift from the Elohim the faery people who were the Weird of the Earth.  Sansa left the Giant still now exactly sure of this gift and how the Giants came to have it.

The tall redhead had left the hall and went to the curtain wall and looked out over the fields to the South of the castle.  She smiled at what she saw.  Down below four of the Haruchai were throwing a large exercise ball around that was filled with sand.  It was a heavy ball she knew having played with them a few times until she had discovered just how heavy they were.  Knights used it to build up strength lifting them and throwing them between them.

The Haruchai definitely didn’t have to worry about staying fit.  She had seen enough that these small people who were the most fit people she had ever seen.  They had annihilated all their opponents except for the most skilled swordsman like her father and Stannis and of course her sister and their Queen.  Oberyn and his spear had been able to survive without too much damage inflected on his person and gave out a few good strikes himself.

No, the Haruchai were throwing the ball around for another reason.  Long angry howls filled the grasslands.  Nymeria and Shaggydog were running after the ball as it was thrown fast between the Haruchai.  The taciturn men and women would throw the ball on the grass and kick the ball between them.  How they had the strength to do that Sansa had no idea.  How they did not break the bones in their bare feet with the strong kicks to the hard ball was a mystery to the tall redhead. 

The Direwolves bounding after the ball that was always just out of reach.  The balls snatched back up by Haruchai before the wolves could get the ball and make it their own.  The wolves going insane with rage at being bested every time.  Shaggydog and Nymeria snapping at each other savagely slaver flinging.  It seemed to Sansa the Direwolves were blaming each other for their inability to get the ball.

Then the wolves would remember they were not supposed to be fighting each other and would be back after the Haruchai howling and snapping at their tormentors.  The Haruchai would throw the ball to another just before one or both of the wolves got to them.  Sometimes they would run with the ball and they were faster than the Direwolves which pissed them off making them bark and snarl.

Then they would throw it to another compatriot.  The wolves were now trying to tackle the Haruchai and press them to the ground but the Haruchai stepped aside or threw the wolves over their hips and ran off with pissed off Direwolves giving chase snapping at their heels.

All were having a great time.

She saw walking down the walkway to the two witches who were wives of her brother Jon.  They stood gazing out over the land beyond Winterfell.  She was so happy for her Jon.  She was still angry with herself for not supporting her brother and the way her mother had treated him.  Now that Catelyn knew his true lineage Sansa’s mother felt so bad and hoped to make amends to Jon.

The witches had disappeared deep into the acreage of the Godswood when they had first arrived.   To the right of the Godswood was a wattle of birch and aspen trees with thick brambles but they were not the true Godswood.  They did double the acreage of wild growth though and made for a separate world if you wanted to get away from the world of man for a while.  You could feel the border between the Godswood and the thicket on its border.  It was almost like a knife’s edge the delineation was so sharp between Godswood and regular wood. 

The serenity and deep brooding nature of the Weirtree and its influence on its environs was intense.  The center of the Godswood was thick with brambles, vines and shrubs with big oaks and tall pines, firs, spruces and hemlocks.  The shrubs grown to a height over Sansa’s head with many woven thick with vines and swaths of various berries so delicious in the fall.

She and Margaery had many times gone to the Godswood to commune spiritually.  In her youth Sansa had always gravitated to the gods of her mother but as she had matured she more and more felt the connection to the gods of the north.  The old gods seemed more in tune with nature and the inner human spirit.  Sansa and Margaery felt more at peace underneath the Weirwood than in ostentatious edifices raised for the seven faced god.

An evil glint came to Sansa’s eyes.  There were other reasons to go to the Godswood.  There were certain areas where the hot water from the underground springs were near the surface within the Godswood.  These areas before the wild growth.  The hot areas near the pool by the Weirwood tree.  Many had discovered these areas.  The places a secret rendezvous for lovers.  She and Margaery had fucked their several times.  The sex mind blowing doing it there in the Godswood.  The woods were always warmer than the air outside the groove and the hot water underneath the ground only made those areas warmer.

She couldn’t wait to fuck there again with Margaery.

Of late the two had gone to commune with the Weirwood of course but also to snoop on the witches they had to admit to themselves.  They had walked to the edges of the wild growth.  The area around the Weirwood on the side that faced the Great Keep was sparsely covered with vegetation compared to the wild area and the path that led out to the castle was more like a path in the woodlands that abounded outside the walls of Winterfell.  The stand of the trees that rimmed the Godswood was to the north and west side of the Godswood.

Not so the heart of the Godswood that was to the east and south of the Weirwood tree.  Here the growth was luxuriant and intertwined.  Sansa and her lover knew that the witches had gone into that tangled wood but could not see how.  They walked along the marge of the wild growth but saw no path into the growth.  There were narrow and low to the ground animal tracks but no human could have used them. 

The two walked along the edge bending over looking for a way in.  They found none.  The two were frustrated in finding no way in.  They wanted to see where the witches were camping but they could find no way in.  They had to give up.  Being witches obviously gave them means to get through the wall of out of control growth.  They left hand in hand.

Now the witches approached Sansa from down the curtain wall.  They walked hand in hand.  For some reason the fact that the witches were lesbians who happened to love Jon made Sansa happy.  Her memories of Jon were of a teenager and young man who had many feminine qualities.  Some might find that a weakness but Sansa knew they were a strength.  Like her father and Robb, Jon had seemed to be free of the defect that most men seemed to have.  An overweening male ego.  It was really a major turn off to see men strutting and preening when they had no reason too.  It made them look stupid and vain.

Sansa knew Jon had made a great husband to the two witches. 

She had seen them twice before as they made a few circuits around the grounds and had meals in the feast hall.  The tall one was quiet and the short one talkative.  The touched by the sun short woman was nothing if not outgoing.  She was most talkative.  She always had something to say it seemed.  She was always boasting with Melisandre rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Sansa liked them immensely.  They exuded an air of calmness and goodness.  They came to stand beside Sansa.  Melisandre lifted up Ygritte on a stepping stone so she could easily look over the outer castle wall.  The way she had done it just bespoke such great love.  Ygritte immediately started to laugh and whoop seeing the frustrated Direwolves being frustrated even more.  They were definitely not use to being on the short end of the situation.  Shaggydog was howling furiously and Nymeria seemed to be throwing a fit spinning and snapping at the air and her own tail in frustration.

The Haruchai had to feel superior but they looked becalmed and _like of course they were winning_.  It was the order of things for these warriors who only fought with their bare feet and hands. 

Sansa made small talk with the witches.  She had learned that their god of R’hllor had guided them to be here.  To delay their return to their husband.

Sansa watched Melisandre start to rub her wife’s butt sensually and Ygritte wiggling her butt back into the caresses.  She moaned softly.

Sansa smiled.  She was really getting to love seeing women loving women.

Sansa was becoming more and more confident but not yet around women she did not know well.

“Ummmmm … can I ask you two a question?”

“Yes” Melisandre hummed still rubbing her wife’s rump.”

“What is it like being married to man when you both are clearly lesbians?”

Ygritte turned to look at Sansa and smirked “You know nothing Sansa.  Jon is a woman trapped in a man’s body.  Mind you he is all man but he must have been a woman in his previous incarnations.”

“Yes.  Jon was always a gentle and giving soul growing up.”  Sansa smiled with her memories of Jon from her growing up years.  Jon was so good and gentle. 

“Yes he is.  He _gives_ us plenty let me tell you” Ygritte smirked at Sansa.  “He is a natural pussy gobbler and sucks us off so fucking good.  But he can also bone.  We both love feeling him cum deep in our bellies filling our pussies and assholes with his pearly seed.  We love to lap out his cum from our slack pussies and assholes.”

Sansa felt herself blush.  She did not blanch like she would have only months ago.  She was happy that Jon and his wives enjoyed each other bodies so intimately and with obvious great joy.  She might be a lesbian but she had no problem with women being bisexual or even heterosexual though for the life of her she could not understand how a woman could not crave other women more than men.  Men were banal and boring … well … except her father and brothers.

“He is the only man we could be attracted too …” there was pause “and your father … Jon is a mirror image of your father.”

Sansa had to agree.  They all watched the Direwolves barking furiously at the Haruchai who held their balls on their heads out of reach.

The wolves now stormed back to the castle howling in disgust.  But that had only been after they got their revenge in some small way.  The three women had watched the Direwolves marking the grass with long streams of urine and scratching up a storm of grass blades and dirt.  The Haruchai stood stoically letting the Direwolvs coat their bodies with dirt and grass.  The pissed off wolves gave one last round of angry barks and walked back into the gate.  The wolves’ tails held high as if they had been the victors and not the total losers.

The Haruchai had only raised an eyebrow.

The witches moved off holding hands and now Ygritte was pressed into Melisandre and looking up at her wife with eyes glittering with pure love.

As they left she saw her love coming up the wall from the opposite way. The meeting was over.  Margaery came up to her swaying her hips.  She knew she was hot.  They had fucked heatedly last night for hours and yet Sansa felt her body tingling looking at her love walk up to her.  She longed to make love to her woman again.  Her mouth salivating with the desire to suck her woman off and ram her tongue deep up Margaery’s hot wet pussy and tight asshole.

When she reached Sansa, she roughly enfolded Margaery into her arms and pressed her ripe body against hers.  Margaery mewled loving to be controlled.  She looked up at her lover with limpid eyes.  Sansa jammed Margaery into her body feeling her slut whimper and look up at her with fuck me eyes.

Sansa lowered her head and claimed her wife’s mouth.  Their lips melded and sucked on each other’s full lips before Sansa’s tongue aggressively brushed Margaery’s teeth.  The Tyrell opened her mouth wide and groaned so loudly like a Lysian whore. She melted into Sansa as she felt the Stark’s long tongue wetly wrestle her tongue and then spear down her throat again and again.  Margaery convulsed in want and her eyes rolled back into her skull.  Her body sagging into Sansa’s her knees gone weak.

Sansa opened her eyes a slit to see Margaery swooning her eyelids bulging showing her rolling eyes in her skull.  She roughly massaged her slut’s ass her fingers digging into the taunt moons.  Sansa jerked Margaery’s pussy into her leg.  She loved being in Winterfell where she was free to show her love for her woman.  She was sure that she would have the same freedom in King’s Landing with Dany as the Queen.

She broke the kiss and Margaery sagged harder into her and wrapped her arms around Sansa burying her face in her tall love’s bosom.  “I want you Sansa.”

“Soon my love.  I am going to suck you off so good and then pound your pussy and asshole with my fingers and then my strap-on cock.”

“Mmmnnngggggg!” Margaery whinnied in raw slut need.

Gods Sansa loved her wife.

They stood toe to toe kissing and snuggling.

They heard an “ahem”.

They turned and started seeing their Queen beside them.  She was smiling great big.

She joined them and they talked of the coming battle at the Wall and then about the day to day life of Winterfell.  Dany confessed she was anxious to marry Arya and become part of the North.

That made Sansa’s heart beat harder in her chest.  Life was so good for the Starks.

Sansa was feeling very naughty and the Queen was such an open loving person.  She felt safe in asking her next question.

“Dany can ask you a personal question?”

The Queen smiled an evil smile.  “I accept all challenges.  Fire away Sansa.”

“When Arya sucked you off the first time did you die from it?  That was Margaery’s gift to you teaching Arya how to do the Tyrell butterfly kiss.”

Dany burst out laughing.  She shook her head smiling.

“I owe you big time Margaery.  That is a fucking fantastic technique.  I am a fast learner though.  Last two nights I have had to chase Arya all across the bed as I “butterfly kissed” her pussy—she died from it as I did and do.”

“Margaery can I ask you a question?”

The Tyrell nodded her head yes with lidded eyes.  Margaery knew she would like the question.

“Is Sansa a depraved slut in bed?  Does she like it up the ass?  I am bringing Arya along slowly but I am hoping she loves anal sex as much as I.  I can’t but wonder and hope that Sansa is an anal whore?”

“She dies from it Dany.  She screams and punches the bed as I pound anal ‘gasms out her tight ass.”

“Does she do A2P and ATM?”

“She can’t get enough.”

“Good.  If the elder sister craves it the younger should too.  You agree Sansa?”

Sansa could not help blushing having her lover and the Queen talking like she was not even there.  She loved the humiliation.  In fact her pussy was getting wet even now.  She loved it up the ass but so did Margaery.  Every bit as much if not more Sansa thought snidely.  Sansa was definitely getting in the mood for some hard give and take anal sex tonight.

She was going to pound Margaery hard tonight for this.  The smile on Margaery’s face told her that was exactly what she was hoping for.

She looked at the Queen.  “You will be most satisfied with Arya’s hunger I assure your my liege.  She and I are both Direwolves.  As Margaery awakened my inner slut I am sure you have awakened Arya’s.  _But_ my Queen.”  That got the Queen’s attention.  “We expect and demand that we mount and take our mates hot tight assholes as well.  Are you up for that my Queen.  Are you ready to have Arya pound your ass and then thrust her cock deep into your pussy straight from your asshole?  For her to feed you her cock soaked in your ass juice.  Again and again.”

She smiled. Dany’s breathing had become erratic and eyes gone glassy.  Yes.  The sisters had sweet sluts for wives.  Life was indeed good.

 


	49. Miracles of Life - Part II

The Miracles of Life

Part 2

Arya / Missandei / Oberyn / Sansa / Margaery / Eddard / Daenerys / Arya

 

**Margaery**

Margaery was walking a little gingerly this morning.  Sansa had truly been in Direwolf mode last night.  The Tyrell smiled and then grimaced.  Her booty had definitely been ravaged.  Just like how she liked it!  The conversation with Dany had put the heat in Sansa.  She had nearly ripped the clothes off the Rose of House Tyrell.  Sansa then threw Margaery onto the bed.  First, Sansa had sucked her off several times to satisfy her need for hot pussy.  Sansa’s gulps so obscene and hot.

That had only been the opening overture last night.

Sansa had mounted Margaery again and again last night.  Margaery body felt worn out and ached but it was the good ache of a well fucked woman.  A woman fucked expertly by her wife.  Margaery shivered.  Sansa boned better than all but the best cocksmen.  She had worn Margaery out last night.

Sansa had quickly mastered the techniques of using a strap-on.  It was all in the hips.  Add in a little imagination and you had a hot cocksman ravaging your fuck holes so sweetly.  Margaery had been pleasantly surprised how quickly Sansa took her instructions from Margaery.  She had fucked Margaery first standing beside the bed slamming her cock up Margaery’s cunt lunging her hips forward and up to fully bury her thick long shaft deep into Margaery’s sloppy wet quim. 

Sansa had hooked Margaery’s left leg behind the knee jerking it up to open up Margaery’s cunny for the shaft slamming up deep into her belly.  Margaery loved being fucked ballerina.  Sansa so strong as she held Margaery to her body.  Then she placed Margaery against the wall and lunged her prick savagely up into her drooling fuck hole.  Her hands on Margaery’s hips to keep her in place for her plunging cock up into Margaery’s spasming belly.  Sansa had kissed her heatedly and mauled her tits with hard squeezes. 

With the end fuck, Sansa had mashed Margaery up against the wall and hammered fucked her spasming drooling clamshell with vicious up lunges of her thick strap-on cock.  Margaery had cummed hard screaming and convulsing her body slapping into Sansa’s body and then into the wall back and forth.  The strong tall redhead easily controlled the smaller woman she was fucking to the heavens.

Sansa had been so filled with fuck hunger last night.  She had thrown Margaery onto the bed like a cheap whore exciting Margaery even more.  It made her cunt even wetter if that was possible.  Sansa’s hunger to fuck the hell out of Margaery running hot in her veins.  Sansa had Margaery’s heels on her shoulders her arms looped around Sansa’s legs holding her in place.  Margaery was totally in Sansa’s control and the Tyrell loved it.  The feel of Sansa’s dick slamming home balls deep into her tight cunny.  Sansa arched her back slamming her cock home and Margaery’s body began to buck and spasm and she screamed as she had a ferocious orgasm. 

Margaery shivered remembering the ecstasy she felt as her tits whiplashed on her chest up and back as Sansa slammed fucked her to heaven and back.  Sansa growled and snarled fucking her wife to be.  Margaery loved Sansa’s power and willingness to use it in fucking her.  The look on Sansa’s face had been feral.  Her sweaty hair darkened by her running sweat.  Strands of her read hair plastered all over her face and shoulders.  The hair hanging over her shoulders jerking lankily. 

Margaery was stunned and dreamy from her gut wrenching orgasms.  Sansa pulled out of her cunt the sensations had the Tyrell crying out in pleasure.  The Stark woman crawled up on the bed and fed Margaery her cock soaked in Margaery’s cum.  She hummed sucking it clean murmuring as her head bobbed up and down the bulbous dickhead and realistic shaft.  Margaery’s lips glued to the shaft sucking tight and hard savoring the taste of her own cunt on the thick shaft.

Then Sansa mounted her twice more on the bed Septa position nailing her ass to the bed as she pounded out two more orgasms from Margaery’s willing pussy.  Margaery helping herself along rubbing her clit when Sansa was up on her palm or fists slamming her cock so hard and deep up into Margaery’s tight cunt.  Sansa’s cone tits whiplashing on her chest as her body coiled and lunged down and forward nailing Margaery’s ass to the bed.

Her cockhead pounding Margaery’s cervix making her see stars.  She loved how her wolf would hook her arms behind Margaery’s knees and fold the Terrel back her ankles kicking over the Stark’s shoulders.  Her trim opened up for deep dicking.  The folded position put pressure in Margaery’s belly and partially constricted her breathing.  The feeling of being controlled and fucked as Sansa’s fuck toy added to Margaery’s pleasure.  Gods her wolf fucked her so well.  Margaery had wailed and screamed in unbridled ecstasy.

Sansa had let her rest as they drank lots of spring wine and ate plenty of cherries and berries.  Margaery’s pussy was worn out and happy.  Sansa was still hot for her.

Then her sweet wolf manhandled Margaery into doggy position.  Sansa whipped her cock into Margaery’s ass cheeks hard and then slapped them for good measure making her slut squeal in pain.  Then she felt Sansa pull her ass cheek back and her bulbous dickhead jammed into her winking starfish.  Margaery tensed and then cried out feeling Sansa’s thick shaft sink up her shithole slowly with a loving stroke till her legs pressed into Margaery’s toned legs and taunt ass.

Both of their assholes fucked regularly.  Their sphincters loosened and not tightly pinched shut.  Both assholes ravaged and ready for more hot hard anal sex.

Her Direwolf gripped her hips and slammed her dick deep and hard up Margaery’s tight asshole.  Margaery’s body rocking forward with Sansa’s powerful body pounding into her ass making her hips and ass jiggle with the impact.  Margaery moaned hard feeling her small tits whiplash underneath her as she had her shit pounded hard.  Gods she loved thinking dirty talk in her mind.  Her mouth joined the chorus.  She cried out to Sansa “Pound my shit!  Fuck my ass harder godsdamnit!”

Sansa had complied.  Margaery reached back with her right hand and rubbed her muffin and clit.  She cummed howling her body jackknifing violently.

Sansa then took her down to the bed and did her asshole spoon.  Margaery loved the feel of Sansa’s body slapping her body hard ramming her dick balls deep up her spasming asshole.  Their sweaty bodies slapping loudly in Sansa’s room.  Sansa gripping her hips and grunting as she ravaged Margaery’s ass.

Then Sansa pulled out Margaery’s wet asshole that gushed ass juice.  The slimy juice soaking Margaery’s perineum and weeping over ass cheeks and into her pussy hole.  Sansa fisted her hair and rolled Margaery over and pushed her down Sansa’s sweat soaked body.  Margaery had her cheek jammed down into Sansa’s belly by Sansa’s fist knotted in her hair.  The rough control again turning the Rose of Tyrell on immensely. 

Margaery saw up close Sansa’s dick soaked in her ass cream.  The leather cock resting on Sansa’s belly rising and falling with her hard breathing.  The cock creamed with sweet ass juice slavered thick all over the bulbous dickhead.  She loved the sweaty skin to skin contact her face rising and falling with Sansa’s breathing with her cheek jammed into Sansa’s belly.

“Suck your shithole off my dick you fucking slut!  Show me what a fucking anal whore you are!” Sansa barked at her.  “No hands!  Only your tongue slut!” Sansa barked at her lover.  Margaery felt her pussy gush and her asshole spasm at the sweet humiliating speech.  _It turned her on_!

Moaning, Margaery extended her tongue and had to work it to get it underneath the dickhead jerking on Sansa’s belly.  Finally, she got the cock up on her tongue and moved her head forward swallowing the dick soaked in her sweet ass cream.  She bobbed and sucked her sweet ass juice off the thick cock riding her tongue.  Her head slowly working up and down the ass juice soaked leather cock.  Margaery sucked in her sweet ass cream her eyelids fluttering to slits as she purred.  She loved the taste of her ass!

Gods Margaery and now Sansa loved the taste of their sweet assholes.  Sansa called it “sweet shit chocolate”.  Sansa would pop her mouth off Margaery’s strap-on cock and moan “Ohhhh Margaery I love the taste of my shithole on your dick … so sweet … so good …” before diving back down swallowing the cock straight out her hot tight asshole.  It made Margaery so happy to hear Sansa totally give in to being a total anal whore.  Sansa had become so nasty and it turned Margaery on no end,

Now Sansa resumed pounding Margaery’s asshole spoon.  She did ATM several more times happily gripping Sansa’s cock and bobbing down hard on the shaft she had raised up to let her bob fiercely on the ass juice slicked cock.  Her sweaty lank hair flagged around her face with her hard up and pumping of her head. 

Then Sansa was again ravaging her sensitized asshole that radiated out scalding waves of pleasure mixed with that intoxicating chaser of sweet anal pain that only added to the ecstasy flooding out her squired butthole.  Sansa pounded Margaery till she cummed wailing and her body wildly kicking and jackknifing.  Then to finish off Margaery she fucked Margaery in the pussy and ass back and forth with plenty of pauses to let Margaery’s clean her fuck holes off Sansa’s cock letting Margaery savor her sweet swirled together fuck juices.

The last orgasm had nearly pummeled Margaery senseless with Sansa gripping her shoulders to lunge her prick up Margaery’s asshole as Margaery jerked her clit and pussy with one hand and two fingers of her other hand plunged down into her pussy to work it and let her feel the thick shaft plundering her asshole with lunging strokes.  She screamed herself nearly horse in her ecstasy. 

They had cuddled and cooed going to sleep holding each other tight loving the feel of their sweaty and cum slavered bodies pressed tight together.

Margaery was totally in love and Sansa was hers.  All hers.  Sansa had left early to be at a meeting with her brother and their closest advisors and the Lords in the keep.  Eddard was letting his children lead the meeting so he could take the leaders of the forces from the Land around to see of North around Winterfell.  She had bowed out.  Catelyn Stark had to be near term.  It looked like the baby was getting lower.  It had to be near time for Catelyn to give birth.

Eddard had come to Margaery and Sansa.  He had told them that Maester Lewin felt Catelyn was still a day or two away from giving birth.  She had not had any preliminary contractions and she showed no signs of dilation.  The wife of Eddard seemed to be recovering and the Maester felt no premonitions of giving birth.  Eddard had felt it safe to take a short excursion around Winterfell.  There was a short break in the schedule of troops and supplies moving up the King’s Road up to the Wall that Eddard wanted to take advantage of.  His wife’s color had returned as had her appetite.  She seemed to have gained back a few pounds.  Her face no longer gaunt and frail looking.  He wanted to see the birth of his new child but if missed the birth he would be back soon afterward to celebrate the new arrival with his wife. 

Margaery had slept in a little this morning resting up from her marathon sex session with her Direwolf.  Gods she loved being fucked by Sansa.  She was so powerful.  Her height and solid frame gave her the power to fuck like a man she was sure.  Margaery smiled.  She was a gold star lesbian as was Sansa and her fellow hens.  No man would ever touch them now! 

Her grandmother and Dany would see to that.  Margaery smiled thinking evil thoughts.  Margaery would be one of the hens in the henhouse.  Sansa would be the crafty fox marauding said hen house fucking Margaery and her fellow hens senseless.  Of course nine hens should be able to overcome even a direwolf she mused.  She shivered seeing in her mind’s eye cocks jutting out of all three of Sansa’s fuck holes.  They would fuck her so airtight.  The slut reaching out with her hands to jerk off the other phallic shafts hungry to fuck her willing fuck holes.  They would fuck Sansa senseless.

She had washed in front of the fire and dressed.  Margaery started daydreaming of the coming triple wedding.  She knew from Catelyn it would start in the Glass Gardens and then finish in the Godswood where the vows would be exchanged.  She could not wait to give her heart and soul to her soulmate.  She and Sansa had talked and they would have a pagan marriage with her cousins and friends and form an open marriage pact with her hens.  They would have their intensely devout connections to their soulmates but they would share freely and fuck so hard throughout the nights in wondrous pairings. 

Thinking of the Hens had Margaery thinking of the bedding ceremony that would be performed the night of their weddings.  It was obvious that Dany and Margaery would play the role of the men before the gathered throngs.  They would be the aggressors when the threshold was passed.  She felt her pussy get wet thinking of being stripped naked and carried up the stairs to be fucked by Sansa.  She smirked.  Sansa, Alys and Arya would be so mortified to be stripped naked and paraded around while bawdy jokes were made and salacious suggestions were made on how they should be fucked.  Arya would die from it!

Thank goodness her room was just down the hall from Sansa’s room.  She would get to see Arya blushing so hard!

She remembered last night after their fun with the strap-on.  They had slept for three hours before she woke Sansa up for another session of hot lovemaking.  They had scissor fucked to gut wrenching simultaneous orgasms that had them screaming and bucking wildly as their cunts gushed cum soaking their twats in sweet slimy mingled twat sauce.  They had their legs running up the side of their mate.  The women gripping tight to their body the leg before them.  The legs used as anchor to let the two women hump desperately into each other’s pussies grinding their mounds and mashing their clits. 

Their wails and screams filled their bedroom.  Spittle sprayed out clenched teeth.  Eyes had rolled back into skulls and jerked around obscenely as sweet ecstasy pummeled the women senseless with fucking gut wrenching and womb splitting ecstasy.

Then they had gotten in sweet sixty-nine with Sansa on the bottom like she liked it.  They snuffled as they ate sweet sloppy wet gash.  The two women gripping each other’s hips and upper legs to help them mash their faces deep into the sodden quims they were chowing down on.  The two women’s faces soaked in sweat and cum.  Gods Sansa’s cunt had exploded flooding her mouth to overflowing with sweet slimy cum that ran down her throat and slimed her upper chest.  Then Margaery bucked her twat down into her hot gobbling mouth as Sansa sucked her off so good.  Margaery wailed as her womb ruptured and flooded Sansa’s hot sucking mouth twice with her sweet steamy creamy cunt juice.

They had untangled and Margaery snuggled in underneath Sansa’s chin and threw her leg possessively over Sansa’s body.  Sansa pulled her tight to her sweat and cum soaked body.  Margaery’s body was soaked in cum and sweat.  Margaery traced lazy patterns in the sweat and cum on Sansa’s upper body and cheeks.  They were languid and so in love.  Margaery had loved feeling the dying aftershocks ripple through her clit and nipples.  Her stomach clenching hard making her breathing hitch and catch as she snuggled into her lover.

They discussed the happiness that Arya had found with the Queen.  It was obvious they were a perfect fit.  They could not keep their hands off each other, especially the Queen.  She had seen the Queen twice now in the kitchen area pin Arya in the corner and nibble on Arya’ neck while running her hands underneath her loose blouse top.  She massaged the sixteen year old’s nipples to their full plum bursting erection.  It was so cute seeing Arya chuffing and her face so beet red with excitement.  They soon left for Arya’s chambers to fuck.

Margaery smiled.  She loved how both Stark sisters had found the mate with the perfect temperament for their personalities.  Arya was a one woman female where Sansa had discovered she could be polyamorous with her affections.  She would LOVE Margaery but could also _love_ Margaery’s cousins.  It was going to be so good when they formed their bevy.  

The next morning, Margaery went to the little eating area in the royal kitchen area.  The kitchen staff had two tables set aside for staff and the royals to have a private meal if it was desired.  Margaery ate a quick meal.  She had fresh backed flaky biscuits that were steaming hot fresh from the brick lined ovens.  The tubs of butter and bowls of fresh raspberry preserves were so yummy.  She ate five biscuits along with strips of fresh crispy bacon.  She washed it down with fresh goat’s milk. 

Refreshed Margaery left the kitchen area greeting the staff and hugging the two cooks she had helped find each other.  She laughed telling them she and Sansa would want the full details on the morrow of their furious fucking tonight.  The two cooks blushed but smiled great big promising Margaery all the “juicy details”.  Sansa had become addicted to a good sexy yarn as Margaery was.

She walked with a light step up to the royal quarters.  She was anxious for Catelyn to have her child.  They would only be at Winterfell for ten or twelve more days she calculated.   She had talked to Missandei and the last of the troop columns were coming up the King’s Road and marching east from the beachheads on the Eastern coast of North.  The mercenary companies no longer needed as rearguard were moving fast up the roads and tracks to add their force to the Queen’s army.

All was proceeding well.  The dragons had overflown the Fist of the First Men again.  The dragons flying high up in the sky to stay above any threats.  The dragons when they went that far north always went all three together.  The three dragons crisscrossing their patterns to protect themselves from assault above.  They were way too high in the sky to be assaulted from the ground.  Their memories from the Dothraki grass seas had taught them the fear of bolts from below. 

The dragons observed more and more of the Ice King’s forces were forming up.  He still hesitated.  The Queen’s fist in his face at the Tree of Life must have but fear in his cold lifeless heart.  This the dragons also remembered with relish.  They had savaged both the Ice King and his forces.  His forces were way too vast to be attacked alone now.  The dragons knew the limits of their own strength and the possibility of weapons capable of harming them. 

Their mother constantly reinforcing their need for caution.  They heeded their mother’s advice staying high above their enemy below.

Dany was sure he was afraid.  She tended to think that as well.  It was the Starks that were uncomfortable with the Ice King’s hesitancy.  Why march all the way from the top of the world if they were not to attack?  Still, they could not discern any other strategy of the Ice King.

Margaery remembered the meeting she had sat in the day before.  Eddard had invited the leaders of the Giants, Haruchai and Ramen to sit in on the war council.  Margaery shook her head.  The doorway into the war council room stood at twelve feet in height.  When Braveheart Tillerkeel the First of the Giants and her wife and second in command Zephyrstar Forecastle entered the room all the men and women of Westeros had gaped.  Braveheart had tilted her head to the side to get it under the lintel and her wife had to bend her knees slightly to enter being nearly thirteen feet tall. 

They were genial and laughing but the tree trunk legs corded with muscle and veins and their arms so large and thick with muscle were intimidating.  The swords on their back were over eight feet long.  The pummels sticking up high above their heads. 

The Haruchai and Ramen representatives were quiet and stoic.  The Giants had come into the room talking loudly.  The Haruchai and Ramen walked in silently.  There was four of the Haurchai and all four of the Ramen had come into the room.  Manethrall Shapa flanked by her cords.  The eight humans quietly taking their seats and sitting with ramrod straight posture.

The Lord in her light blue tunic belted at the waist entered next.  She was severe looking.  She looked like life had given her a cruel message.  Brail the First Mark of the Haruchai and her personal Bloodguard was by her elbow.  The Haruchai was beautiful with her dark brown skin and jet black hair and high cheekbones and almond eyes.  She was flat of countenance, her facing giving nothing away, but Margaery’s gaydar was pinging hard.  The Haruchai was hopelessly in love with the Lord. 

Margaery felt her instinct to nurture new lesbian love kick in.

Eddard showed the representatives from the Land all the information that they had on the Ice King.  Dany looked at them waiting for their opinions.  The warriors felt that the Ice King hesitated.  He had to sense their forces gathering as the forces of men sensed his massing armies.  They felt both sides were building up their forces to maximum levels and only then would they fall on each other.

The Giants, Haruchai and Ramen turned to Lustra of the Council of Revelstone.  She was a Lord and the way the other representatives deferred to her told Margaery of the woman’s power and wisdom.  Margaery could not see it.  The woman seemed ordinary compared to her companions.  Lustra carried a staff that was shod with iron butts but it was totally bland.  Margaery assumed it had to the ceremonial staff she held.  It must have some symbolic mark that gave her power and prestige that had these powerful warriors deferring to her.

“What is your views Lord Lustra?” Brail asked in her flat atonal voice.

“I don’t know.  I agree with Eddard Stark.  This does not feel right but I cannot name what gives me pause.  I have seen your dragons Dragonthane.  They are most powerful and their senses sharp.  From what I have been told he has been building his forces for close to ten years.  What is a few more months?  Still I find it strange.  He remained hidden in the far North of your land for all this time.  Now he reveals himself but does not strike.  I fear deception but it is obvious he hesitates.”

“Also, he has aligned with a vile Croyel.  We sensed this unholy union from half a world away.  This first brought to our attention the need to come to your aid.  The Croyel are an ancient and vile race.  They are cowards but always seek to conquer and rule mercilessly with those they bind with.  They only bind with those how are truly powerful and have the ambition and courage they lack.”

“We wonder why the Croyel hesitates.  It feeds off this Ice King.  It must have been imbued with his passion for victory.  I fear they have some nefarious designs.  I am not able to pierce their subterfuge.  I counsel that we move north and meet the challenge of this age.  Whatever they have planned and laid out for us we will meet the challenge.  We will have to risk any trap.”

The Lord took a breath looking around the table judging her tablemates.  “It will matter not what this Ice King and his Croyel have laid out.  We will strike this blight from this land.”

The meeting had ended shortly after that.  Though their numbers were few all in the room of Westeros and Essos felt the power and strength of the visitors from the Southern hemisphere.  The strength opposing the Ice King had risen greatly.

Margaery wanted to check on her mother.  She smiled to herself.  She had indeed come to think of Catelyn Stark as her second mother.  Her husband Eddard Stark was the father she had secretly longed for her father to be.  Margaery loved her father but she had long ago seen his limitations.  Her father was weak and meek where Eddard was strong and decisive.  Then to make the man even more admirable he was fair beyond measure and so forward thinking.  She had been stunned when he told her in her grandmother’s royal carriage he knew she was Sansa’s lover and approved!  And he wanted them to wed!

She had been his ardent supporter from that moment.

She went up to her mother-in-law’s room and gently opened the door.  She felt it the instant she entered the room.  Margaery felt an ill omen wash over her.  She was not into the mystical but she definitely felt a chill run through her body.  Something had changed and not for the good.  Maester Luwin was on a chair beside the bed. She hurried to the bedside.  Catelyn Stark looked pale and drawn where last night she had her color back and seemed as if her health was returning.

Now her face was again gaunt.  It was as if all the gains Catelyn had made over the last week plus had been washed away overnight.  Her face was again pale and drawn.  She looked like she had lost all the weight she had gained back plus more.  Her skin pallor was unhealthy.  Her breathing elevated.  Her face drawn with pain and suffering.  Margaery wrung her hands advancing on the bed and the Maester.

In the back of the room a female Haruchai stood silent along the back wall.  Margaery thought it was Soral.  The Haruchai looked much alike and yet were distinctive when you took the time to look for their unique features.  She stood along the back of the room almost seeming to disappear into the tapestry she was in front of.  The Haruchai had started posting a Haruchai in Catelyn’s room three days ago.

It warmed Margaery’s heart to think that the Haruchai felt it important to ward Catelyn Stark.  She had learned from the Giants that the Haruchai always warded those under their protection.  It had not been asked for but it was being given.

“What is wrong Maester Luwin?”  The Maester turned to face Margaery.  For a moment his face was unguarded.  She saw deep concern if not fear in his eyes.  He immediately put on the doctor’s face of calm and being in control of the situation.  A wane smile came to his face.

“I don’t know my child.  The baby has lowered itself in her womb and is at the birth canal.  Catelyn should not be like this.  The drop was sudden.  It is not right.  Her pulse has grown marginally weaker.  This makes no sense.  I think we are in no danger but of course I am concerned.”  He turned and took Catelyn hand taking her pulse.

Margaery felt her unease rise up higher.  Her hand was so pale.  It had a slight blue caste to it.  Margaery felt her stomach twist into knots.  Her new mother was in grave danger.  She could feel it.

“Have you tried to raise her from her sleep?  Shouldn’t she be awake if she is weakening?

She saw the Maester debating with himself.  This frightened Margaery.  Maester Luwin was not sure what to do.  “I tried to rouse her but she quickly fell back into slumber.  In her tired worn state I feel that rest is imperative.  She needs to conserve her strength for the birth.  Her water should break soon.”

Margaery spent a half hour holding her mother-in-law’s cool hand and putting cool compresses on her now slightly feverish forehead.  She agreed with the Maester.  This made no sense.  How could Catelyn go from being on the road to complete recovery the night before to this wane drawn state?  Margaery knew what her eyes told and that terrified her.

She left and walked down the halls to find her wife.  She was heading to the meeting room when she meet Sansa coming up the hall.

Her love saw the look on her face.  She hurried her step.  “What is wrong my love?”

She told her love what she had witnessed and the unease she felt.  Sansa put her hand to her mouth to stifle her sob.  They hurried back to Sansa’s mother’s bedside taking the chair beside her mother’s bed.  When they entered the room Margaery saw that the Maester had moved to a table in the corner.  He was sitting and turning the pages in a book reading intently.

She did not look worse but a sense of dread was building.  Sansa held her mother’s hand fretting.  “Her hand is so cold Margaery.”  To Margaery’s eyes Catelyn’s hand looked bluer.  Sansa looked up at Margaery with a frightened look.  Margaery moved behind her love in the chair and hugged her shoulders and bent down to kiss her temple.

Margaery asked Maester Luwin “Do you have any poultices you can give her?  The birth must be soon?”  The Maester looked up from the book he was reading.  His look troubled.  “I fear there are none for this situation Margaery.  I have given her a drink to calm her respiration.  We must let nature take its tract.  Catelyn should be alright after the child is born.”  He went back to reading his book.

Margaery looked at Sansa “I think we should call in your father Sansa.”

Sansa looked back up at her.  “You know he has gone out on a ride with the leaders of the forces of the Land to show off some of our immediate realm.  With my mother doing so well he felt it was safe to go out on the trek.  He felt that he needed show these travelers from their far away land what they are fighting for.  He wants them to see the beauty of Westeros.  They are too far away now.  It would take many hours for any news to reach them.  The horses are tired now.  It will be many hours before he could return.”  Margaery saw the anguish in Sansa’s eyes.

Margaery gnawed her lip.  She cursed the fates.  She felt Sansa’s father should be here.  Eddard not being here for Catelyn in her time of need felt ominous. 

It was so strange how Catelyn had improved so markedly and now seemed to be backsliding at a frightening rate.  A week’s plus of recovery gone in a single night.  Catelyn looked more pale than she did when Margaery first saw her this morning.  She looked up at the Maester and she saw the worry on his face though he was trying to hide his worry.

Margaery paused.  This change in Sansa’s mother was so unexpected.  Unexpected like the appearances of Jon’s wives.  Her eyes flew open.  Her grandmother, Olenna, had told her several times over the years that the ShadowBinders of Asshai could read portents of the future in the flames.

They had known this was going to happen!

Margaery turned to look at Sansa “Where are Melisandre and Ygritte?  They came her for a reason.  This is the reason.  They knew Catelyn would have this downturn.  They are here to help!”

Margaery saw Sansa’s eyes light with hope.  She felt hope surge in her lover as it surged in her own veins. 

“No!  I forbid it!”

They both turned to look at Maester Luwin.  They were both shocked by the anger they saw in his face.  The man had stood up from the chair at the table he had been reading at.

“What is the problem with asking for help from Jon’s wives?  They are here to help” Sansa asked the Maester of House Stark.

“They are witches.  The Citadel knows of these witches from that dark land of Asshai.  They are an abomination.  They perform human sacrifice and give birth to shadow monsters that are a horror to the world.  They are manipulative and will do anything to move forward the will of their god R’hollor.”

“Jon would never associate with such women if they were as you say” Sansa argued back.

“Do not let your love of your brother and this desperate situation cloud your judgement Sansa.  These women are capable of great mischief and outright evil.  Jon has clearly let his love for these two women cloud his judgement.  Or worse yet, these witches have probably caste some spell upon Jon.  He is probably under their sway.”

Margaery jumped to Sansa’s half-brother’s defense “That is being unfair to them!  That is being unfair to Jon.  Sansa has told me all about Jon Stark.  He is a good man and would not so easily be led astray as you are saying.  I reject what you saw about Melisandre and Ygritte.  They have been nothing but be gentle and loving from what I have seen” Margaery interjected.

“So they may seem.  I assure you that is not the case.  I have not said anything before for there was no need.  They were in no position to give harm.  This Ygritte I know nothing of.  That is not the case of Melisandre.  She is known to the Citadel.  We have tracked her history back at least fifteen hundred years and the whispers say she is at least four hundred years older still.”

Margaery was surprised to hear that but she immediately decided it did not matter.  “So she is old” Margaery answered.  What was important was the manner and demeanor of these women.  “They were not evil.  A Stark could not love an evil person and they were too strong to be caste under a spell.”

“Child.  That is not natural in and of itself.  How is such long life achieved?  It defies all the laws of nature, but, I do not speak of her age.  I speak of her actions.”

He paused and the two women waited as the Maester drew out the next sentence he was to speak.  To the man’s character he did not seem to relish what he had to say.  He was not about to speak out to harm except he felt he needed to speak up.

“Tell us” Sansa breathed.

“She has burned at least seven people in large bon fires to appease her god and seek his boon.  One of them was a teenage boy.  It has been reported that she has given birth large fearsome shadow monsters from her vagina.  Unnatural spawn that went out to kill and rend.”

Margaery and Sansa looked at each other.  Had Jon in his desperation sought out powerful allies no matter their past.  Maybe the witches could not be fully trusted.  What were their own secret agendas?  Margaery’s surety of just a moment ago formed cracks.  Now she was not sure.  This new news on Melisandre made Margaery blanch.  To burn people to death and create shadow monsters from her vagina.  This gave her pause.  It would give anyone pause.

It was unnatural like the Maester spoke.  Margaery gnawed her lip.  Human sacrifice was an abomination. 

“No.  I do not believe they are a danger” Sansa spoke.  “Melisandre may have done those things in the past but she is good now.  I feel it.”

“Are you sure of this knowledge?” Margaery asked the Maester.  “How do you know these accounts are accurate?  That they are not hearsay or outright lies?”

The Maester took a deep breath.  “These reports are from multiple sources in four of the cases.  Two were in front of Maester’s traveling the world to learn its secrets.  The last was from a survivor of one of her attempts to burn multiple persons.  Many witnessed the Shadow Monsters at work.  Two men witnessed the actual births of the Shadow monsters.  Melisandre never tried to hide her works.  She was open in her service to those she had allied to.  She would work with whomever she deemed necessary to move forward the will of her god R’hollor.”

Sansa was still sure of herself despite Margaery’s newborn misgivings.  “I don’t care what you say.  She may have been right in what she did.  I admit if find it reprehensible what you say but I was not there.  I can only judge what they have done here in Westeros at this time.” 

“Child.  You know nothing of these women. You have barely even met them.  I assure you that the witches of R’hollor are evil.  They have no toleration for any views but their own.  They have the additional sin of being from the dark land of Asshai.  That is a dark, dour and vile land.”

“My father says to trust your instincts.  I trust mine” Sansa told her Maester.  Margaery admired Sansa and her certitude.  She wished she could match it.  What she had heard from the Maester had shaken Margaery badly.

“Many a brave warrior has died following their ‘instincts’ Sansa” the Maester answered “don’t let need cloud your judgement.”

“Margaery.”

Margaery looked at her lover. 

“The witches are in the Godswood.  Go and get them please.  I think you are totally right.  They came to save Catelyn and her child.”

“Are you sure Sansa?” Margaery asked worriedly.  She had not known of Melisandre’s past and age.  “If she is serving R’hllor maybe she has other goals.  What Maester Luwin has told me has shaken me Sansa.”  Sansa turned from looking at her mother and gave Margaery her full attention.

“I trust my gut Margaery.  I will stay with my mother.  Please hurry.”  That intense gaze calmed Margaery.  Again Margaery was filled with awe at the calmness and certitude of the Starks.

Margaery could not deny her Sansa anything.  She kissed Sansa on the mouth and then took Catelyn’s hand and squeezed it gently.  _It felt so cold_!  Catelyn looked so frail and it filled the Tyrell with dread.  She needed help for her second mother and would risk anything to acquire the boon Catelyn Stark needed.  She opened the door and stopped in shock.  On either side of the door stood a Haruchai.  They stood facing the door with immovable faces. 

Margaery had always learned persons’ names.  These were Surrase and Sard.  The woman and man did not acknowledge Margaery.  For these two Haruchai to be standing guard at the door filled Margaery with dread.  They did not show any emotion of course but she was able to sense that they were filled with ire at something.  There was nothing to guard against.  _Why were there_?  She feared what the answer might be.

She ran to their room and put on a cloak for the weather.  There was a cold wind blowing from the North steadily with occasional gusts.  The sky had turned cloudy and was lowering.  Snow was in the air and the temperature was in the upper twenties. She left the Great Keep and headed to the north of the compound of Winterfell.

Again Margaery was struck by the size of the castle grounds.  She saw off in the distance the far castle walls and the stand of trees that bordered the Godswood.   Highgarden was all castle built onto a low lying hill.  There was no grounds per se at her birthplace.  All this expanse of space was both awe inspiring and a little off putting to a woman who had grown up in home hemmed in by walls that rose up to the heavens.

The dark sky had the look of a harbinger.  The clouds dark and sullen.  Margaery moved off across the grounds.  She walked by the stand of spruce and fir to right of Great Keep.  The land rose up roughly thirty feet to a plateau out in the back of the compound where the Godswood was located along with the stand of trees and brambles that abutted up to the Godswood.  The Glass Garden was a short ways off separated from the Godswoods by a stand of towering spruce and fir trees.  Around the Glass Gardens were some practice ground and additional garden beds used for additional food staples in the spring and summer.

The Tyrell walked steadily as the tall stand of trees came closer and closer.  She spied the stand of the trees just to the right of the Godswood.  She had avoided the woods so far on her own.  The weather was cold and to be truthful the woods of the Godswood intimidated her without Sansa at her side.  With her tall strong direwolf she felt safe and secure and could feel the peace of the woods.  Without her wolf the tangled growth felt angry and housed secrets beyond her ability to decipher or understand.  The stand of conifers to its side were thick with some undergrowth but the Godwood took it up exponentially.  The Godswood was intense and seemed to have a focus just short of conscious understanding.

The Godswood was composed of tall conifers with some maple and berry trees and a few broad oak trees that spread out their canopies.  Beneath those canopies were a wild tangle of undergrowth.  The growth interwoven and intimidating to the lone woman.  As she approached the stand she saw the red leaves of the Weirtree jutting out the canopy interspersed with some maple and aspen trees that was near the Weirtree.  The canopy was thick and she could see thick brambles and bush growth underneath.  This area had not been disturbed for thousands of years.  Maybe tens of thousands of years she felt in her bones. 

She knew she was looking at Westeros as it was before man came to his continent.  This area was still the same as when the Children of the Forest walked the continent of Westeros below the Wall.  She felt like an interloper.

Trees had sprung forth from cone seedlings and acorns grown to full height and strength.  There broad limbs reaching for the sky and making their own cones and acorns.  Then with the time of centuries the trees passed into old age and then death.  Their mighty trunks in time crashing to the ground as their sons and daughters pushed up their boughs to the sun.  This small stand of trees represented the Wheel of Life she had read of in the Land Yi Ti.  Life supporting death and the inverse all in perfect balance.

Margaery understood in her bones that this was how Westeros was before the time of man on this continent.  This spot of the Godswood was the world of the Children of the Forest.  She wondered if the Weirwood tree still longed for the people who had love for and respected the Earth.  Margaery shook off these thoughts.  She needed to enter this ancient hoary woods to get aid for her loving mother-in-law.

Margaery approached the slight incline that lead to the path that took one into the first depths of the Godswood and the pool that lay before the Weirwood with its faced carved by the first people in the misty depths of time.  A face that bleed tears of red.  The color of blood.  Margaery felt a shiver run through her slight body.  She hesitated before the break in the woods and brambles.  The air was turgid with mist that had started to filter through the air.  The air cold.  She looked into the doorway of the path into the heart of the Godswood.

Margaery could sense the brooding air of the Godswood.  House Tyrell knew the green Earth and the life that sprang from it.  She could almost hear the Weirwood breathing and watching.  She felt its somnolence dreaming dreams of past slaughter and raging defiance.  She felt the Weirwood calling to her.  It felt her family’s affinity to things that grew from the rich Earth.  She felt its touch in the middle of the night.  She felt its dreams of times remembered from the long distant past.  A time when it’s breathing and living consciousness stretched across the continent of Westeros with its many brothers and sisters.

That time sadly was no more.  Margaery had read the history of the chopping down and burning of the Weirwoods.  She had always thought it a crime but had never thought much on it.  That had changed living in the North now.  She had come to see something precious had been lost.  She felt a little trepidation.  Of late Eddard in his reading had discovered that the lineage of the Starks had had a large hand in that slaughter.

Would the Godswood and its Weirwood tree now exact revenge for that past slaughter?  Margaery took a shivering breath.  Her resolve hardened.  Eddard Stark was attempting to make amends.  He was not those Starks of the past.  Surely, the old gods would answer the need of the Starks this day.

She stepped into the Godswood.  It was like stepping through a door.  The wind that was blowing from out of the North ceased two feet inside the Godswood.  The wind did not penetrate the woods.  She stopped amazed. The temperature was fifteen degrees warmer.  The deciduous trees had many of their leaves still on the boughs.  The leaves refusing to let go of life.  The brambles and bushes were still green and vibrant.  The brambles filled with ripe berries for the birds and small mammals who called this scared groove home.  This area remembered itself. 

She slowly walked down the path to the Weirwood tree.  She looked around herself.  Yes, the woods was brooding but she did not feel malicious intent.  She felt only brooding.  She slowly advanced down the path till she came to the small pool that was before the Weirwood tree.

Margaery looked at the carved face in the tree with red sap weeping out the cuts.  She had read of that but to see it was unearthly.  She felt like the face was looking at her even though she knew it was not.  She stepped up to the pool.  She looked down at the dark waters with red leaves floating on the surface slowly moving to and fore on the water.  Unseen air currents stirring the surface of the pool.  She knew the water was not deep but it felt like she was looking into the depths of a great lake or inland sea.

Margaery looked around.  She saw a fox peeking out a bramble to the left.  The fox looked at her with a sense of curiosity.  The fox was wary but did not seem overly frightened of the human invading its home.  She heard songbirds warbling and the caws of Ravens deep in the Godwood.  She saw a woodchuck scurrying down a path that led deeper into the woods.  The mist wafted between the branches and seeped through the grey air.  The mist touched her face like Sansa’s gentle caress as they lay in bed after lovemaking cooing to and stroking each other.

With the touch of the mist on her face, Margaery felt that his was truly a sacred area.  This groove of the Weirwood tree.  She had never really believed in the seven gods of her family.  Sansa had some belief in the old gods.  Margaery now felt like maybe the old gods did exist.  She looked around.  This side of the Godswood was not thick with brambles and scrub.  She could see out to the castle behind her and to the right through the tree trunks.  There were vines and moss hanging down from the branches wafting in the gentle air currents.

Looking the other way the Godswood was seeming impenetrable thick with trees and dense undergrowth.  It was in there that the Shadowbenders resided.  They darkness of the thick trees filled the area with mystery and possible danger. 

Margaery shook herself.  She had been spooked by the words of Maester Luwin.  It made her doubt her instincts.  She steeled her courage and slowly moved down the wide path that quickly narrowed moving north deeper into the Godswood.  In twenty paces she felt like she was in an old growth forest.  The outside world had disappeared.  She felt the brooding of the Weirwood more here.  It was not angry of the Starks.  It knew it had friends in that House.  This family had changed its tenor.  Old sins forgiven.  It remembered the slaughter from her kindred.  Still Margaery felt safe.

She listened to the whispers.  She stopped and listened to the silence that carried whispers just beyond hearing.  She felt the Weirwood communing with its brethren in the North.  Something was about to happen.  The wood felt simmering hope and possibilities.  The Godswood did not know what was about to occur but it felt something in the depths of its nurturing roots and the rustling of its leaves in the top of the canopy of its spread out limbs.  The sap running up in the tree trunks spoke of hope and possibilities.    

It was beyond Margaery.  The Weirwood itself did not know what the portent meant but she felt a hope that the woods had not felt in many millennium.  She felt a flash of a vision.  A large underground warren filled with life and hope.  She heard wild discordant barking.  What it was she did not know but she felt hope that soothed her in this time of distress and fear.

Margaery kept moving down the path that was now nothing more than an animal trail.  She somehow knew this was the path to the witches.  She could almost swear that the path was opening before and closing behind her.  She had moved down the trail for a hundred yards when it suddenly opened up into a small enclosure.  It was empty.  She looked up at the overhanging branches interwoven thick with leaves of three oaks.  She looked around looking at the empty enclosure.  She turned to turn around in another transit searching for the ShadowBender witches.

“Fuck!”

Before her stood the ShadowBender witch Melisandre seemingly having materialized from thin air.  Her tall height imposing.  Her red eyes blazed as did the ruby gem at her throat held in place by a choker.  She backed up and yelped hitting something.  Margaery whipped around her eyes large with fright.  A smirking Ygritte stood before her.  Margaery hand went to her throat in alarm.

“Do not worry your pretty little head Margaery.  We won’t bite.”  She paused “Unless you want us too.”

“Ygritte” Melisandre softly intoned.

“Aw Melisandre I was just ribbing her.”

Margaery gathered her scattered wits.  She had come here for answers and succor.  “Why did you come here?  Did you know that Catelyn Stark’s pregnancy would turn for the worse?  You were on your way to your husband, Jon” Margaery spoke in a rush.  She was still recovering from being startled so bad.  Her spirit already wound up tight with fright for Catelyn Stark.

Melisandre came around to stand by Ygritte.  “We saw in the flames many visions Margaery.  The visions of our god is always difficult to unwind and decipher at the best of times.  We see what was.  What is and what may be.  Always in motion the future, hard to see.  Even the current times are filled with possibilities.  One can never be totally assured of what will and will not occur” Melisandre spoke softly to Margaery.

“Did you see Catelyn dying?”

“Yes.”

“Ohhhhh!” Margaery felt herself growing faint.

“But we also saw visions of her alive and healthy with her newborns.  We see many visions.  We see a vision of you and your wife in a castle in the sky.”

“The Eyrie” Margaery softly spoke.

“We see you falling through an open door to your death but we also see visions of a mad woman falling to her death.  We see our own deaths as well.  We will have to sacrifice our lives in the end.  This is something we will do gladly.  We also see a green goddess fighting a mad god on top of the fallen Wall.  The battle setting in force events that will save Ygritte and I.”

“Which of these visions will come true we do not know.  The flames only show us what is possible.  What may occur?  We have the ability to change the future and yet destiny flows on unaware of the cares of man.  We felt that the woman you have come to love as your mother may have need of us and we came.

“Did you burn people in the flames Melisandre?” Margaery blurted out.

The woman from Asshai looked at Margaery for so long she thought she might not answer her.  “Yes I did.  I did what I thought was right at the time.  R’hllor is the god of light.  My god opposes the forces of dark.  I now know I was mistaken in the paths I followed.  The goal was worthy and right though.  I now know that one does not follow a path of darkness to achieve the light.  I know now there are other paths to the will of R’hllor beside the path that is clear before you.  I walk another path now.  These paths are less clear and sure but the same results can be achieved.”

Margaery believed her and felt herself relax.  The fear that been coursing in her veins began to alleviate. 

“Is Eddard by her side?” Ygritte asked.

“No” Margaery answered.  She saw the witches twitch and look at each other.  There was concern on their countenance.  She saw Ygritte grip Melisandre looking up at her intently.

“Why is that important?!” Margaery asked with fear in her voice.

“In our visions Catelyn Stark dies when Eddard is not with her.  Where is he?” Ygritte barked at her.  The witches had been calm a moment before but now they were tense with agitation. 

“He took the leaders of the forces from the Land to see some of the North around Winterfell.  He left several hours before first light.  He was not to return to late in the evening.  He felt safe in taking the trip with Cat doing so well” Margaery spoke wringing her hands.  She was so nervous.

The two witches spoke softly in their native tongue.  They seemed to come to a conclusion and turned back to Margaery.

“Did the Lord of Revelstone go with him?”

“I don’t know!” Margaery cried out in fear.

“She must have.  She is the representative of their Council of Lords” Ygritte spoke to Melisandre.  Melisandre seemed to agree.

The witches turned to face each other.  Margaery watched the two witches take a deep breath and then their hands were weaving and twisting paths through the air between them.  The hands a perfect mirror image of each other’s movements.  They began to murmur and their bodies weaved right and left in perfect sync.  A red haze appeared between their hands.  The glow strongest where the hands passed through the air.  Soon Margaery could see strange glyphs glowing in the air.

A minute later they stopped and turned to face Margaery.  The glyphs disappeared as if erased from the world.  “The message has been sent.  They are on their way back.  We must hurry to the Great Keep.”

“But their horses will be tired.  It is several hours past noon.  He will not be back for seven or ten hours.  I feel deep in my bones that will be too late.”  Dread filled the heart of the Tyrell.  Margaery turned to walk back up the animal path that widened as they hurried back up the path.  Behind her unseen the path closed up behind the three women.

Margaery felt the two powerful women behind her following close.  Fear filled her heart for her mother-in-law.  These women were powerful.  Surely they would be able to save Catelyn.  No matter what their visions showed.  The Tyrell knew that without succor that Catelyn would not survive to the setting of the sun.  She felt it in the morrow of her bones.  The three women came out to the clearing before the pool and then the path out of the Godswood.  Margaery was almost sure she felt a benefice flow out over her and the witches as they departed the Godswood.

The Tyrell looked back.  She saw nothing.  Margaery shook her head.  She hurried on with the witches in tow.

From three angles Margaery saw the dragons of Daenerys come swooping down from the laden sky.  Drogon landed on the west tower of the Great Keep and landed on his hind legs his neck extended and wings beating in a fast blur.  The great Black Dread screamed out his rage his eyes whirling with agitation.  Again and again his mighty base bugle boomed into the sky. 

Margaery blanched.  The dragons sensed the dread of the situation.  For the dragons to sense this filled Margaery with even more dread.

Rhaegal landed on the broken tower and roared his anger to the sky.  Viserion landed on the outer curtain wall and hopped around as he bugled his distress in mighty baritone blasts.  Margaery saw the people of Winterfell coming up onto the ramparts and outside to the grounds to watch the dragons.  Margaery was sure the word of Catelyn’s dire straits was spreading throughout the castle now.

Then Margaery understood.  Margaery knew the Queen had made it to Catelyn’s room and the dragons were mirroring her distress.  The Direwolves came bounding out into the yard.

Now the Direwolves added their cacophony of howls to the din of noise reverberating over the landscape and echoing off the walls of the old venerable castle.  It seemed as if the walls were shaking with the noise of the beasts.  The mighty wolves howling and snapping at each other in their distress.

One of the Direwolves stopped snapping at its mates.  The wolf looked out at the advancing women.  Lady came bounding across the yard yammering in distress.  Her hackles on her raised shoulder girdle and her tail was down and fluffed out.  Lady came up and turned around to saddle into Margaery.  She was shaking.  Margaery felt a rush go through her feeling the Direwolf pressed into her seeking comfort. She petted the great beast on its back and the wolf whimpered.  Lady was always the most gentle of the great beasts.

Margaery’s fear only rose.  Catelyn Stark was in great peril.  She saw people pointing up to the dragons and heard them speaking of their Mistress of Winterfell being in trouble.  The people upset and greatly worried at the thought of their Warden’s wife in danger.  All had been happy at the news of her seeming recovery.

They entered the great entrance hall the great keep.  She looked up at the great Direwolf banner hanging from high ceiling beams and the flag beside it all in white and black letters “Winter is coming … the North never forgets.”  People were everywhere talking in excited voices and gesticulating at the news and the roar of the mighty beasts outside.

She looked down the hall and started.  From the shadows between stands with suits of armor two Haruchai stepped out of the shadows like ghosts taken form.  The Haruchai were an imposing people with their granite like personas.  The silent bluff people were intimidating by their very nature.

This was only enhanced manifold now.  The two Haruchai looked like they were on the edge of great violence.  They came to stand before the two witches six feet in front of them.  They were impassive and seemingly relaxed but having grown up around Loras she saw the slightly flexed knees and tightness in their bodies.  These male and female Haruchai were ready to strike out.  Margaery had seen them best all but the strongest and most accomplished knights of Westeros with no effort.  If they had risen against her and the witches Margaery knew that her mission of succor for Catelyn was in jeopardy.  Margaery felt her fear racket up several turns.

They were poised for great violence.  She had seen them in the practice yards easily felling knights and fighting the Giants to a draw.  They had picked up on the discord with the ShadowBenders and Maester Luwin somehow.

Ygritte flew mad and started to lunge at them but Melisandre gripped her wife and pulled her hard against her body.

Ygritte raged “You know nothing!  We are here to help not harm you fucking idiots!  I do not fear you!”

“We are Haruchai.  We know caution” the female Haruchai spoke.  The male by her side ready to strike in an instant.  Though they seemed relaxed Margaery knew they would strike out death faster than her eyes could fathom.

“I could strike you down if I chose to!” Ygritte yelled at the two taciturn Haruchai.

“If you move against us you will have proven yourselves unworthy.  You will be dead before you can blink” the female spoke.  The two witches seethed.  Both sides eyed each other.  One with seething emotion the other with blank faces.  It was a Dorne standoff.

Margaery thought both sides were being stupid in this time of crises.  _They needed to act to save Catelyn_!  She was especially angry with the Haruchai.  They phrased their repudiation in such a way the witches would prove their assertions if they acted to move against them to come to Catelyn’s aid.  She had admired the Haruchai greatly but now she saw they could also be supremely arrogant in their actions.  They were totally solid in their belief of their motives and rectitude.

A Giant came in through the mighty double doors easily pushing them open with her great strength.  She stopped to survey the confrontation.  She snorted.

“Damnit Tass!  Can’t you see there is no ill in them?  They are here to help.”

“The Grey Slayer fooled Highlord Kevin.  He let him on his council.  This eventually led to the Ritual of Desecration.  You were not there.  We will not make that error again.”

“Can’t you let that go?  That was over fifty thousand years ago!  Let it go!”

“We do not forget.”

“What the hell are you talking about!  From what I just heard that was fifty thousand years ago! You couldn’t have been there” Margaery cried out.

“We were there” the male Haruchai, Farhal, spoke with no hint of possibly being wrong.

Margaery turned on the Haruchai.  “How is it that you have turned on Melisandre and Ygritte.  You don’t even know them!”

Farhal stared at her.  “Soral is with Catelyn Stark.  She heard the repudiation of the ShadowBender witches by Maester Luwin.  We are not of this world.  We know nothing of this world’s people.  Your Maester is valued and more importantly trusted.  He spoke of Melisandre’s past evil actions.  Thus, we ward against her possible intent.  We will not allow these witches to be near Catelyn Stark in a place to cause harm.”

“We are wasting time” Margaery shouted at the Haruchai.  She hurried down the hall.  She felt the rest of her companions falling in behind her.  The Haruchai were only warding against possible harm Margaery felt.  She felt her doubts returning.  Now she doubted everything.  The Haruchai had reasons from their past to distrust the ShadowBender witches in this current crises.

She looked up at the Giant.  The Giant glanced down.  She had short brown hair and her face was absolutely stunning.  She had for her size medium sized bosom her armor crafted to fit snugly on for her size very ample bosom.  Margaery could not help let her eyes take in the perfection of the Giant.  She needed relief from the great stress she was under and let her eyes take in the beauty before her.

“I’m married I would have you know” the Giant chortled.

Margaery blushed.  “Forgive me …”

“Deltamist Cableshroud … normally I would tease you mercilessly but the times are dire.”

“Who are you married to if I may ask?” Margaery had heard how all the Giants were married to another in the party.  She found the idea so appealing to her gay sensibilities.

“Oakentree Harborchannel the most beautiful Giant to ever live” the tall woman spoke with longing and adore.

Margaery smiled. That was how she thought of Sansa.  To hear of love and not mistrust made Margaery’s heart beat easier in her chest.

“Can I ask you what this Ritual of Desecration is that the Haruchai speak of?” Margaery asked as they hurried forward through Winterfell.  “It was so long ago but these Haruchai speak as if it just happened.” Margaery asked her dual questions. 

Margaery looked behind her.  Ygritte was still fuming with Melisandre arm around her waist keeping her pulled tight to the imposing frame.  The Haruchai walked a step back off to the sides obviously guarding against the witches.  Melisandre was ignoring the two Haruchai but Ygritte was cursing them and making obscene gestures at them.  She made threats against them.  The Haruchai totally ignored Ygritte which only pissed her off all the more.

“It was over fifty thousand years ago from what you said.  How can they remember from so long ago?” Margaery asked the grim face Giant taking small steps to keep her pace to human steps.

Deltamist answered Margaery’s questions “The Haruchai have the mind speech.  They can share their thoughts and their perceptions.  Image knowing the thoughts of all your countrymen.  They have ‘elders’ that teach their young from the age they can walk the long past history of the Haruchai.  By the time they reach adolescence they have all the memories of their people impressed into their consciousness.  For them the Ritual of Desecration only happened yesterday.  They remember it as if it happened yesterday.

“What was the Ritual of Desecration?”

“It was magical spell that unbinds all life and magic.  That magic required great skill and even greater strength.  High Lord Kevin dared Lord Foul to the Ritual thinking that they would both die.  High Lord Kevin died hearing Lord Foul laughing as he died.  You cannot kill Despite.  All life and magic was torn form the land.”    

“Then how did your race survive, the Haruchai, the Ramen.”

“When Kevin had conceived his madness he tried to save as many as he could.  He sent the Unhomed onto their ships.  The Ramen and Ranyhyn traveled south to the wastes leaving their homeland of the Plains of Ra.  He sent the Bloodguard—composed of Haruchai—to the Western Mountain passes.  Thus, the people pledge to preserve his life and the life of the Land were spared death.  The people of the land he ordered to the Giants Woods to the North and the Southern Wastes.  Most escaped.  Many did not.”

“The death toll was staggering.  The destruction to wood and fen devastating.  It had been a thousand years after the Ritual of Desecration when Thomas Covenant first came to the Land.  So much had been lost.  The Land was but a shell of itself when he first came to the Land.”

“The Haruchai still have not forgiven themselves though they have made peace with those events.  Therefore even though we can perceive no ill in the Witches of Asshai the Haruchai still ward against them and the possibility of deceit.”

“Perceive no ill in them?  What do you mean?” Margaery asked the Giant.

“We in our Lands in the Southern Hemisphere that have had association with Land can see into the hearts of a man and woman.  We can see the spirit of a person if you will.  The Earthpower of the Land permeates all of its inhabitants.  We are able to see the rightness of nature or if a tree has been blighted with an infestation.  We can see murder in the heart of a person though it is so rare in the Land and in our lands and the Lands of the Haruchai that we can barely remember murder among our kind.”

“You mean you would be able to tell if they are lying?”

“Yes.  But there is one caveat to this ability.”

“What?”

“Great power can overcome our perceptions.  Lord Foul was such a being.  We suppose She Who Must Not Be Named is such a being.  The Elohim.  The only other two that could not be read were Thomas Covenant the Unbeliever and Linden Avery the Chosen.  The old story tellers say it was because they came from another world.  That was before they fully became the White Gold.  Now they transcend all Law.  They with one word can damn or save the Earth.”

The Giant smiled.  “They redeemed the world from death when the Worm of the World’s End drank from the Earthroot beneath Melkurion Skyweir.  The world ended and yet they redeemed the world and recreated it with their own will.  They chose to save.”

Margaery head was spinning with all this information.  They had come to the bedchamber of Eddard and Catelyn Stark.  The two Haruchai warding the door to Catelyn’s room stiffly stood aside.

They entered with Giant tilting her head to enter.  They found chaos.  Margaery saw three Giants on one knee on the other side of Catelyn Stark.  They looked distraught.  One spoke to Deltamist Cableshroud “we have given her Diamonddraught but it had no affect.  To humans it should have a healing property but it has not helped her at all.”  The Giant looked crestfallen that their drink had not helped Catelyn. 

Robb Stark was there with Alyse who was crying.  Dany and Arya were there with Kiserri hugging Dany crying.  Margaery had noticed that the Haruchai at the door had entered the bedchamber and stood near the witches warding.  As Margaery looked around she saw two more Haruchai come up on the outside of the doorway.

Missandei was near the bed looking confused and upset.  Shadowclaw was rubbing her legs meowing and hissing in distress.

She hurried over to Sansa and Maester Luwin beside Catelyn’s stark bed.  She looked so white and drawn.  She looked like death.  Margaery’s breath caught.  How could this happen?  She had been on the mend.  Now she was on death’s door.  Loud cries of anguish filled the room.  The master of arms, Rodrik Cassel, Jory Cassel and Barristan Selmy with his lady love were milling around looking unsure and frightened at not being able to help Catelyn in her time of need.

Her dress had been pulled back and her legs spread and pushed back and out.   A trickle of blood was issuing from Catelyn’s vagina.

She turned on Maester Luwin “How has this occurred?!  You said her crisis has passed!”

The Maester was pale himself.  “I cannot explain this change.  She had basically recovered.  This defies the reasons of science.  This pregnancy should come to full term easily now.  I had felt the baby last night and all was well.  I have felt the baby now.  It is all twisted around and lengthwise against the birth canal.  It feels confused somehow as I map its position.  It makes no sense!”

He saw the witches.

“I forbid them to be here!”  He glared back at the women.  Margaery could understand his ire but from his perspective but he was not helping Catelyn.  Maybe they could!

Sansa turned around “Thank God!  Come save my mother!”

Master Luwin stood up.  “I forbid it.  The witches of Asshai deal in blood magic!  They are an abomination.  They kill the innocent for blood sacrifice to further their ends.”

“I don’t care!” Sansa screamed “They came to save my mother.”

Maester Luwin turned to Daenerys “I have read the journal you wrote of your beginning in your Khalasar.  Tell them what happened then.  Tell them of Mirri Maz Duur.”

Daenerys looked miserable.  Her face ashen Daenerys spoke of the time the Maester asked of “She killed my unborn son and reduced Khal Drogo to a hollow soulless husk.  He was made brainless performing her blood right.  I trusted her in my desperation and she killed my son.  She told me she had been trained by ShadowBender witches.”

Rikkon came into the room and he started to cry seeing his mother in such a bad way.  Robb helped to comfort the teenager as he cried.

Lady started to paw and scratch the door whining outside.  Sansa went and let her Direwolf in.  Lady was agitated and needed Sansa and Margaery constantly petting her and making soothing sounds to keep the distressed wolf calm.

Margaery saw Kiserri staring hard hugging her mother harder and Arya was talking to both softly giving her support.  Kiserri twisted and put her hands out to Arya.  The gesture touched Margaery deeply as Arya took the girl who buried her head in the crook of Arya’s neck.

“See I told you all.  They are Shadowbinders who work to their own agenda.”

“Our only agenda is to support our husband Jon Stark.  We are here to save life not take it” Melisandre calmly spoke.  Ygritte trembled with rage.

“I too have read Daenerys Targaryen’s account of her early days.  I remember Maester that Mirri Maz Dur used the knowledge of Maester Marwyn to poison Khal Drogo.”  Melisandre answered calmly.  “Her poultice was of his knowledge.  She made the poultice such as to so itch he could on endure it.  Who is to say if she didn’t put other less savory plants or minerals in the poultice?”

The Maester stared at the Queen.  “This may be.  You yourself said you saw demon shapes on the tent that night.  It is well known that Shadowbinders create demons from their vaginas.  Is this not so?” the Maester turned to the witches.

Melisandre calmly answered “I have created more than a few demons from my ‘vagina’.  They are most powerful emissaries.”

This interchange between the Maester of Winterfell and the witches of Asshai had everyone confused.  Those of Winterfell trusted the Maester implicitly.  He had helped these people for decades.  The ShadowBender witches were new and strange to the people of Winterfell. 

More chaos followed for the next hour and a half as it seemed everyone tried to over talk everyone else.  There was rising shouts of anger and people over talking each other.  Chambermaids had come in to try and help the Maester.  Their weeping added to the confusion of the situation.  The Giants tried to calm everyone.

Then Sansa screamed.  Margaery had been pacing and ran to the side of Catelyn’s bed.

“Oh gods no!  Her bed has become a bed of blood!” Margaery cried out.  Catelyn’s water had burst and it was bright crimson with fresh blood.

Lady now howled at the top of her lungs adding to the cacophony of confusion and terror.

Eddard Stark was not here.  He was at least six to seven and half hours away.  The witches of Asshai’s prophecy said he must be in this room for Catelyn to live.

Sansa was wailing and the witches were nearly shaking with ire and rage.  The Haruchai were posed to strike in the blink of an eye.  The witches and Haruchai stood before each other as if daring each other to make the first move.  Without word from Maester Luwin the witches would not be allowed near Catelyn.  The witches sensed the might of the Haruchai and feared to make a move against them.  To overcome the Haruchai would require great magic that would harm all in the room.

Catelyn was going to die Margaery now knew.  She could not last till Eddard Stark arrived.  He could not arrive for another six hours plus at the earliest.

She started to cry rivers of tears as her wife screamed in her pain and fear.

The door slammed open.  The sound starting everyone in the room.  Margaery turned to the door.  Her mouth fell open her heart beating triple time in her chest.

Through the doorway rushed Eddard Stark, Lord Lustra and the Haruchai Brail.  They were soaked in sweat and mud but they had arrived.

Margaery nearly fainted.  Miracles can happen.

 

**Eddard**

The sky was still dark.  It would be for several more hours before the sun broke the horizon.  Birds were only now waking up and beginning to chirp and caw.  Only those who got up early knew that birds started to wake hours before dawn.  First only the lonely chirp.  But slowly, over the minutes the notes of new bird arose until you had a symphony of waking birds chirping.  The firs by the castle were a rockery for ravens and they were cawing to each other as they greeted the approaching morning.  Eddard had put on the blanket on his warhorse’s back.  He gripped his saddle and threw it up on his horses back and synched up the straps and adjusted the fit on the horses back.  He adjusted the stirrups.

He had his squires working to put saddles on the three horses he would ride out towards Castle Cerwyn.  There was farmsteads and woodlands between the rolling hills.  The fields were fallow but Eddard wanted the visitor’s leaders to see some of the land under his rule and give them a sense that this land was worth the sacrifice.  He would ride out fast riding spare horses to get to the Riddley’s.  A small village by noon.  He would show the emissaries the small croft and then push on another league or two to show other peaceful farmsteads and the tranquil woodlands.  This land needed to be protected from the approaching death of the Ice King. 

Only then would Eddard mount his warhorse back.  The spare horses would spare the mighty beast the burden of Eddard’s weight.  The animal would be more refreshed to carry his master back to Winterfell.   They should arrive back at Winterfell four to six hours after the sun had set. 

He would not have done this a week ago but his wife’s recovery gave him the confidence to take the leaders from the Land out to see some of his lands.  Maester Luwin had assured him that his wife would have an uncomplicated delivery if her water broke.  He hoped to be there for the birth of his latest and probably last child but he had missed Robb, Sansa and Rickon’s birth so he would not be devastated if he missed this birth.  He wanted to go this day hoping his wife giving birth to their new child would not come till he got back.

They would not be ready to leave Winterfell for several weeks yet.  The exact date to leave was not set yet but the time for the final surge was fast approaching.  The fact that the Ice King hesitated at the Fist of the First Men allowed for Eddard and his Queen to move in a timely manner without the need to rush up to the Wall.  They were letting the rest of their forces surge past Winterfell on their way to the Wall.  By then Cat would have had their child and would be fully recovered and caring for their new child. He smiled at that thought.  Cat was a great mother of her children.  He paused thinking of Jon and his treatment by Cat.  If only he could have told her the truth things would have been so different.  He synched his saddle harder.

The past was done and he could not go back and undo it.  He did what he felt he had to do to keep Jon safe from Robert’s insane fear and jealousy of all things House Targaryen.  He also had to honor the last request of his sweet sister Lyanna.  He had made the right decisions but the cost had been exhorbant.  So many deceptions done in the name of others.  Eddard rested his head on his horse’s flank.  The deception of not having Lyanna’s body and finding a doppelganger.  Hiding Jon’s true lineage with lie after lie.  Letting Robert remain on the throne.  No matter.  Eddard straightened his back.  The past was over he could only forge a better future.

The birds were more fully awake now and the trees and eves were alive with chirps.  Soon the birds would emerge to find this sustenance.  Eddard looked to the east.  The sky was still dark.  He wondered how the birds knew the sun was fast approaching.  No matter.  It was time to begin today’s journey. 

Soon enough the sky would begin to have the first glimmers of dawn.  He went into the stables to get a pick for his horse’s hooves.  He had noticed a rock in his horse’s left front hoof.  The horse tenders had the stalls emptied of horses and many were out in the pasture covered with blankets and feed bags on.  The rest of the horses were on the far end of the stables and barn edifices. 

Some of the Giants had chosen to sleep here in the barns due their extreme height compared to human habitations.  At twelve to fourteen feet in height the Giants were just too tall to comfortably reside in any human sized habitation.

He had been lost in his thoughts entering the stables thinking of the day’s journey.  He heard the unmistakable sounds of love making.  He looked up and his mouth fell open.  Up against one the support posts for the second floor hayloft was Braveheart Tillerkeel with her back pressed hard into the eight by eight inch beam.  Her wife Zephyrstar Forecastle was before her. 

Braveheart had her battle skirt around her feet and her blouse top was obviously undone.  Their armor was piled on hay bales to their right.  His sight was blocked by Zephyrstar but it was obvious what she was doing to her wife.  Braveheart’s head was lulled over her face contorting in fierce pleasure that if he did not know better would have thought was extreme pain.  Her head snapped to the side and jacked back into the beam.  The sound loud.  It must have been painful but the Giant showed no grimace of pain.

From the motions of Zephyrstar’s arms it was obvious one her hands were pleasuring her wife’s vagina and the other was lifting a heavy bosom up.  Zephyrstar’s head was cantered down her mouth making wet suck sounds as she devoured a rigid nipple.

Eddard blushed hard.  He was very liberal in his views on individuals having the right to choose whomever they wanted as mates and was using Dany’s rule and liberal views to enact that in his own immediate family and would progress this policy throughout the North knowing that Daenerys Targaryen would make it the law of the Land.

Her benevolent rule and their upcoming defeat of the Ice King would give her the currency to implement this change in social law as well as her desires to allow for equal primogeniture in the ascending to the throne.  It was practiced in Dorne for a thousand years and it seemed to be just fine.  He thought back on Robert Baratheon and Daenerys’ father, Aerys II Targaryen, those thoughts had convinced him that just the fact that one was born male did not mean you were fit to be king.  Those two men shattered that convention.

If Daenerys had not come to Westeros the chances were very great that Joffrey Baratheon would have had ascended the throne in the not too distant future.  With the way Robert was declining he doubted he would have been long for the world anyways. 

He thought evilly that Cersei and Joffrey would have seen to that.  He could just see Cersei spiking Robert’s drink on a bore hunt and getting the fool man gored and killed.

That was the past he had been informed.  Cersei like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis had transformed herself into something new and seemingly wonderful according to Oberyn.

He shook his head.  Now Cersei was part of the Martell household about to marry Obara Sand and Oberyn could not stop talking about Cersei this and Cersei that.  He had hated the woman with an intense loathing and now he kept talking about screwing her and his wife was besotted with the woman.

The world was indeed strange.

A loud moan brought Eddard out of his reflections on how strange life could be.  He focused again on the two Giants in front of him.  It was not the sex act he found mesmerizing per se.  It was just their immense stature.  They were both way over twice his height and yet so graceful.  The Mountain, Gregor Clegane was eight feet tall and was not slow or ungainly but these Giants moved as fast and adroitly as he himself did.  How could beings so large be so fast and quick on their feet?

Tillerkeel was moaning hard now her eyes squeezed tight shut.  Forecastle was pumping her right arm hard and her head was lifting as she made obscene wet suck sounds.  Eddard had had enough.  He was liberal in his views on relationship but he was definitely a prude when it came to sex.  He wanted to only see his wife in the throes of passion. 

His feelings were reinforced when a motion caught his eyes.  The motion high in his peripheral vision.  He looked up to the hayloft over the stables.  He blanched seeing six Giants staring down at him and the two rutting Giants in front of him.  They had big smirks on their faces.  They all had hay in their hair and he could tell they were all naked.

That was another thing that he had discovered about the Giants.  They did not feel the cold.  Nor did the Haruchai for that matter.  He had come to learn some of these peoples history.  The Haruchai were born in the high mountains they called the Western Mountains.  From their descriptions of their homeland, these mountains fully equaled the heights and grandeur of the Mountains of the Vale or the Ice Fangs above the wall.  The mountains tall and treacherous to human life and yet the Haruchai thrived in those high mountains valleys and tors. 

The Haruchai were breed to be immune to the cold.  The Lord that was from Revelstone, Lustra, had assured Eddard the Haruchai did not use magic to resist the cold.  They simply did not feel it.  They walked around in their thin tunics and with no boots or sandals on their feet.  They never shivered or their skin rose up in goosebumps.  He had asked Brail of this.  She had answered “We are breed for cold and thin air.  Our life in the high tores and vales of our homeland are harsh and unforgiving.  It has made us a hearty people.”

She had gone on to explain in her taciturn manner that once the Haruchai had been two clans always at war with the other.  Finally, a truce was made and the two tribes merged their individual mind speech and became one people.  That new peace had increased their numbers.  They had sought out new lands to explore and expand into. 

Thus, they had discovered the Land and the High Council of High Lord Kevin at the height of his power.  The Haruchai in her dispassionate manner still was able instill in Eddard a small glimmer of the grandeur they had seen.  The grandeur so great they had taken the Vow.  She told Eddard of Kevin’s fall and their own repeated falls from grace.  They kept giving their allegiance to people and concepts that did equal the passion of their vows of service.

It was not till Stave instituted reforms did the Haruchai finally learned to control their passions.

So Eddard understand their immunity to the cold.  The Giants seemed to have their home in a tropic clime and yet the cold did not affect them either.  Even more startling was their ritual they had for grief.  The Giants had called it a _Caamora_.  It was a ritual by which the Giants purged themselves of grief and rage.  They were impervious to any ordinary fire, but the flames hurt them, and they used the pain at need to help them master themselves.  He was told how they would plunge their hands into a bonfire and grip burning logs so the fire would scald them in agony.

The idea of enduring such pain to remove pain and guilt staggered Eddard.  What kind of people were these denizens of the Southern Hemisphere.  They were so extravagant in their passions and how they answered that passion.

Eddard again wondered of these strange and so powerful allies that had come to aid them.  He sensed that they had come for more than aid of their cause.  They did not speak much of it but he had picked up that they expected the Queen to fulfill other tasks.  Eddard knew these people of different races would give their all to his and the Queen’s cause.

Any future tasks would have to wait for later.  Eddard Stark had to defeat the Ice King and more importantly he needed to retreat presently.  His face was beet red with his embarrassment.  He heard the Giants snickering at his discomfiture.  He turned to the work bench and retrieved the pick he needed to clean the stone from the horseshoe on his war horse.

He walked back to his horse with a quick step.  The cold air felt good.  It clouded his embarrassment.  Eddard ran his hand down his mounts leg but his horse did not lift it for him. Typical he groused to himself good naturedly.  He leaned against his warhorse’s shoulder and lifted the leg off the ground. Using his hoof pick, Eddard started at the heel of the foot and picked forward to the toe, carefully removing all rocks, dirt and debris. He made sure to clean the grooves on either side of the frog, the V-shaped part of the hoof.

Satisfied he put the foot back down and patted his horse.  Loud shrieks came from the stables.  He blushed furiously again.  The Giants would be sung of by bards for centuries to come for the willingness to let all hear their pleasure and boy could they bellow out that pleasure Eddard groused to himself.  He grimaced thinking the Giants were the most Dothraki like in their willingness to express and show their emotions. He was sure Daenerys was very vocal.  He supposed wolves were too and what that meant about Arya.  He blushed again.

Eddard found the decorum and control of the Haruchai and the Ramen a much more comfortable fit to his personality.  The Haruchai took it to the extreme though Eddard considered.  He thought the Ramen had the proper level of restraint.  He liked those people a lot. Their desire to tend the Ranyhyn above all else and trying to be one with nature.  He could see them and the Ranyhyn running free and happy in the Sand Hills.

He used a curry comb and a dandy brush to clean and untangle his horse’s hair.  He worked his horse’s main and tail till all tangles were removed and the hair felt luxuriant running through his fingers.

He spent fifteen minutes stroking his warhorse’s hair with his combs.  The horse quivering and snorting in pleasure at the attention.

The two Giants he had witnessed rutting came out of the stables with a smug look on their face.  Eddard blushed again.  They were fully dressed in their armor and had their sword weapons in their scabbards strapped to their backs.  He would be happy to hit the King’s Road and begin their journey.  It was all too obvious the Giants enjoyed his discomfiture. 

Most of the ravens in the rockery were cawing now and he saw the first bird lifting from their nighttime roosts to go out for the day’s foraging.  More song birds were chirping from within their havens in the thick boughs of the trees by the Great Keep and the stand of trees by the Godswood and the scared stand itself.  The air was thick with the smell of burning wood and coal.  He breathed deep.  It reminded him of his childhood before he was sent off to be fostered by Jon Arryn. 

A wind was picking up from North.  It had quickly picked up speed.  It was not yet a steady wind but it was picking up force.  It had hard gusts that blew ever southward.  The Ice King cometh Eddard thought mordantly.  The time of war was rapidly closing on him and those aligned with him.  He would meet challenge of his age.

He turned his thoughts to this day.  The wind would help their journey going to Castle Cerwyn.  There was a range of medium piedmont to the east that he had visited often in his youth.  He wanted to show the people of the land the special hideaway he had found as a youth.  He and his brothers would go there to play in their youth.  He was the tagalong brother but he remembered the times fondly.  His taciturn nature had always made him reserved.

More torches were being lit as the stable hands came out to start their daily care of the horses.  The horses needing to be feed and blankets taken off the horses as they awoke.  From the early morning gloom two riders on the mighty Ranyhyn came into view.  He saw the Lord Lustra on a roan mare that nickered as she came up to Eddard and the Giants.  On a black stallion rode Brail of the Haruchai.  He noticed that neither had any type of saddle and no bridle.  The horses came up to the small group.  Again Eddard marveled at the size and obvious power of the horses.  The star on their foreheads seemed to glow in the dark.  It had to be a trick of the light on their coats

He noticed beside the Ranyhyn that Brail strode, the Manethrall Shapa was standing by the Ranyhyn’s right front leg.  He glanced around wondering where her Ranyhyn was.  He was sure it would appear at any moment.  He saw the horses looking at him.  Eddard could not shake the feeling that these mighty horses were every bit as intelligent as himself.  Maybe more so he mused.  He knew that magic was in them.  The Lord had called it Earthpower. 

She had tried to explain it.  “I am not sure of the magic of this realm.  In our Land magic has purpose and bearing.  One manifestation of that magic is seen in the Ranyhym.  In many ways they are beyond us.  They are truly the mane and hoof of the sky and Earth.”  She had not been able to make a better descriptions of the horses that lived in the land of the Plains of Ra.

The Lord came up to him with Brail by her side.

“Are you ready to begin our journey?  I want to show you some of my land.  To see the farms and small crofts that dot the land.  We will end in a beautiful hidden valley hidden in the foothills to the north and east of Castle Cerwyn.  The air was clear and still yesterday but I feel this wind will blow out the mist by the early afternoon.  I am bringing three extra mounts to allow us to reach our goal by an hour past noon.  We will then travel back and arrive in the mid evening hopefully.”

“The land is in winter but you will see the farms and the heartiness of the land.”

The Lord spoke “We can see the sap in the trees.  It lies fallow in their trunks.  They are in somnolence waiting for spring.  We can see the roots of the dead grasses waiting for the first touch of Spring to burst forth into life.  We see the health of the birds and small animals that dot the landscape.  This is a vital land.  We will help you defend it against this scourge of this Ice King.  He reminds us of the Arghuleh in the far north of the Land.  It too had made an unholy pact with a Croyel.”

“They were defeated and killed.  So will be your Ice King.  Your forces are mighty and strong.”

Eddard had to smile at the firm confidence.  “I am humbled in your opinion of our forces and our might.  Your additional might is a great benison to the forces opposed to the Ice King.”

Eddard asked, “Are we ready to proceed on our journey?  The sooner we leave the sooner will be able to return.  I had not foreseen this strong wind blowing from the North.”

The Lord turned her face into the wind.  She looked at the Giants.  “The wind is not ill.”

Eddard wondered about that.  The question must have shown on his face.

The Lord faced him “We can feel the rightness or the wrongness in the ways of things.  This wind is natural and carries no malice on it.”

Eddard wondered of this ability to “see” the rightness in nature and the rightness and honesty of people.

Eddard turned his gaze upon the Ramen Manethrall.  “Where is the Ranyhyn for you Manethrall Shapa?”

He saw the woman bristle.  The Lord spoke up “The Ramen only ride the Ranyhyn when there is great crisis.  She will run with us as the Giants will.”

Eddard looked at the small woman.  He did not see how this was possible.  He had his squire and two other young men who would bring extra horses to allow them to reach their destination more quickly and then he would ride his own warhorse back.  The trip home would probably be nearly twice as long to return to Winterfell.

He hoped Catelyn would not give birth till he got back but Maester Luwin had assured him that the danger had passed.  More forces would be coming through tomorrow and the road would be full of passing troops and wagons full of supplies heading North.  Missandei had told him that the next two weeks would see almost continuous traffic on the King’s Road.  The final push to the Wall was in full swing.

Today was the best day to take this journey before he too left for the Wall.  He mounted the first spare mount and he trotted out the South gate heading towards Cerwyn.  The Lord and her Haruchai were on his left.  The Giants were to his right.  He could see how the Giants could maybe keep up.  Their long legs would let their tread eat up the miles. 

As the gate was lifted the cords of the Manethrall sprinted out into the darkness and were gone. 

Eddard turned to Shapa with a cocked eyebrow.

“My cords will scout the way and look for any dangers.  They will seek out any ambush or wolves lying in wait.  They will scout the best trail.”

Eddard listened and then gently smiled.  “In our land wolves do not attack horses and especially men.  Wolves and even Direwolves avoid direct confrontation with man.  With the full mobilization of Westeros we are completely safe.  The way is known and safe.”

The Manethrall looked out the gate.  “Nevertheless my cords will scout the way.  They need the practice.  I would be remiss in my duty as their instructor if I did not have them out scouring the way before us for danger.  Please accept this service.”

Eddard tilted his head.  He acknowledge the desire of the Ramen to provide protection to Eddard’s forces.  Especially the Ranyhyn and the horses they rode.  The force cantered out the gate and milled around for a short moment.

Eddard decided to see exactly what the abilities of his companies were.  He kicked his horse in the ribs and they took off at a slow gallop to eat up the initial miles of the day’s outward leg of their journey.  The horse whinnied and shot off into the gloom that was beginning to show the very first traces of the approaching sunrise still some ways off.  The sky was still dark with the low clouds.  Still, Eddard had his night vision and he could make out the surrounding environment.  He knew it was a while before the approaching dawn would begin to dispel the shrouds of mystery that darkness brought to the land.

His horse was moving at a moderate pace.  The horse would be able to maintain this pace for three maybe four miles before they would have to slow to a walk to rest his mount.  He was not surprised the Ranyhyn easily kept pace.  The horses were two hands taller and much more thickly muscled than the horse he rode.  They were nickering as they galloped easily beside Eddard.

Eddard looked at the star on their foreheads.  Even in the dark the markings seemed to glow and pulse with the horses’ heartbeat as they gaily ran forth.

He looked to his other side. The giants had their swords on their backs as well as medium sized rolls strapped to their back.  The Haruchai too had a satchel on her back.  The Ramen had no such satchel.  She was running fast her legs churning but she seemed to be easily keeping pace with his horse’s gallop.  He was amazed.  She was breathing deeply but seemed to have no problem keeping pace.  The low thunder of hooves hammering the hard Earth was loud in Eddard’s ears.

The Giants long strides easily ate up the ground keeping pace.  Eddard urged his horse to keep its pace up but after three miles the horse began to flag and he pulled the reigns back to reduce the horses from a gallop to fast  striding gait and then to a walk after another mile.  His horse was winded after the fast league plus one mile more it had just gallop.  They walked their horses.

Eddard heard the Giants laughing and jesting not affected by the run.  The Manethrall breathed hard for a minute but within another minute she was walking and breathing normally.  The first of the Search pulled a jug out of her backpack and pulled out the stopper.  It was Diamonddraught.  The smell of the potent liquid tickled Eddard’s nose.  Braveheart Tillerkeel and her wife Zephyrstar Forecastle took deep swigs from their jugs.  The Giants laughed and jested with all around them.

The Lord looked pained at the attempts to draw her into a conversation.  She looked uncomfortable.  Eddard wondered what blighted the beautiful woman to make her so dour.

Of course the Haruchai and the Ramen kept their peace and did not truly respond to jests of the Giants.  The Ramen answered politely but Brail ignored the jests totally.  The Giants seemed to love trying to get a response from the bluff attitude of the Haruchai.

Eddard was completely impressed with the endurance of the Ramen and Giants.  Out in the lifting gloom the cords were even racing forward faster than their gallop if they were scouting out their way.  He had seen no trace of the Manethrall’s cords before them.  They left no evidence of their passing.

There would be no more gallops.  He kept the progress moving forward alternating between a trot moving between eight to nine mph and a canter between twelve and thirteen mph.  Much time spent merely letting the horses walk at a slow comfortable pace.  The horses getting their wind and strength back.  He had many stops to let the horses breathe and relax before pushing them to a faster pace.  At ten miles he switched to the first spare horse.  He went another ten miles and then ten miles again switching horses out to reach sight of Cerwyn Castle. 

As they had moved on, the world lifted out of the gloom of night.  The land of the North came into sharp relief.  The world dull from the clouds occluding the sky but Eddard would never tire of the beauty of the land he was Warden of.

As they had travelled on the first leg of their ride Lustra had come up beside Eddard.  They made eye contact.  The dour woman cleared her throat.

“I am curious.  This Ice King.  Do you know of his lineage?  I have heard he is of great age.  He disappeared and has only just returned?”

Eddard had done much reading over the last two years preparing for the coming war.  He had not been happy with all his discoveries.  Eddard did not try to hide what he had found.  In the oldest manuscripts he found references to the first wars between man and the Children of the Forest.  He read of how those first denizens of Westeros tried to raise a champion to fight the Andals. 

Eddard had discovered his ancient ancestors had led the fight against the Children of the Forest.  Man had wanted their world and were willing to commit genocide to acquire it.  The First People had tried to craft a weapon to fight their antagonist.  In their desperation they created a weapon that none could control.

“They captured an ancestor of my lineage.  There are few accounts of the man but I believe his name was Darick Stark.  He was a vile evil man.  He was captured by the Children of the Forest.  They changed him into the Ice King through vile necromancy.  They raised seven others it is said in some text.  They quickly discovered their new weapons was a double edged sword.  The newly risen Ice King was able to raise others in his image.  He rose against man but he also rose against the Children of the Forest.”

“He was defeated by a man from Asshai named Azor Ahai.  He slew the Ice King and pinned his body to the Earth at the top of the world.  He only recently escaped.  We have no idea how this occurred; the freeing of the Ice King at this time.” 

The Lord mulled over the words of Eddard.  “I think I can tell you why the Ice King has been freed at this time.  When the Earthroot was shattered in Valyria it started the weakening of the Earthpower in his hemisphere.  The Blood of the Earth cannot go directly into the world.  It must first be distilled in the pool of the Earthroot.  That was somehow disrupted and Valyria died.  When that occurred the magic that bound the Ice King to the earth was affected.  High magic has been fading in the North of the world for almost five centuries now.   It took centuries but the Ice King was finally able to free himself.”

Eddard nodded.  It was nice to be finally given a reason for the vile Ice Wright King’s return.

The riders fell into a companionable silence watching the scenery pass them by.

The denizens of the land had looked upon the neat farms and organized crofts with an appreciative eye.  They told Eddard that in their land except for Revelstone there was no large groupings of people into towns.  This land they knew and understood.  They enjoyed seeing the day to day life that mirrored what they knew in the Land.

It was less than an hour after noon when the party reached the castle.  Two additional squires took their horses and the winded horses on to Cerwyn Castle.  There they would rest overnight before making a journey back with the next troop train to begin moving through tomorrow at noon.

Eddard turned them to the east and entered the low foothills down a wide path between rolling hills.  They moved down the line between hills with a path that became more and more basic and not as easily to follow.  The horses were moving slowly picking their way.  The Ranyhyn nickering to the horses as if encouraging them.  The horses of the Lord and Haruchai did not seemed stressed in the least at the hours of constant cantering. 

Eddard had to marvel at how the Manethrall had not flagged with the fast pace that should have ground her into the dirt.  He finally asked her how she and her cords had been able to keep pace with the fast ride in the cold air.  He knew her cords were somewhere out in the land ahead of him scouting.  The endurance of these people was hard to fathom.  The Giants he could understand with their long strides and obvious heavy martial training.  He did marvel at their ability to easily keep pace with the fast pace while wearing their heavy swords and armor.

The woman looked up at him and seemed to nicker in humor.

“The Ramen from the time we reach late pre adolescence are with the Ranyhyn constantly out on the plains of Ra.  The horses of Ra can easily match this pace in their sleep” she crowed.  “We have not touched what the Ranyhyn can run.  The Ranyhyn can gallop like the wind and not tire.  They can run much faster than a normal horse and their endurance is legendary.  They are sure footed and can run at full gallop down paths like this or even rock strewn scree.”

The path narrowed and trees now were lining the lane. Their roots jutting up through the ground.  Eddard and his squire’s horses stumbled walking the treacherous ground.  Eddard had thought the Ramen Manethrall was exaggerating the capability to some degree in her pride of the Ranyhyn that bore the Lord of Revelstone and Haruchai Brail. 

He could not help but notice and be impressed that the two Ranyhyn did not stumble one time he saw on the rock and root strewn path they were taking.  The periodic heavy rains filling the path with scree and sizable stones.  The large horses seemed to have a sixth sense in where to put their hooved feet.  This was amplified by the thin coating of snow on some spots of the path. The snow hiding the loose stone beneath but still the Ranyhyn did not falter in their sure steps.

The hills around them grew in height till they some approaching four hundred feet in height.  The hills rising sharply into ridges that were narrow.  One hill rising after the other with their feet seemingly intertwined.  The sides of the hills covered in stands of trees and thick brambles.  Eddard smiled seeing mountain goats and some antelope pounding up the hills and over the ridges and down the other side escaping the intrusion into their domain.

They rounded several turns and did two switchbacks and suddenly came out into a hidden glen between a rift of hills.  A small waterfall fell off the hill to the right falling several hundred feet to land into a pool that was a hundred feet across and had a rill running down from the pool and down the small valley to run to the nearest river.  The valley no more than five hundred feet wide but ran forward out of sight.  The hills blocked the wind and the floor was warmer and grass still grew if stunted.  There was snow on the hills in banks and some snow still on the valley floor in spots.

He loved this place from his childhood.  He had not visited this childhood hideaway in over five years.  He smiled remembering good times with his brothers.  He, Brandon and Benjin had many good times in this hidden vale.  They walked their horses into the middle of the valley.  The Giants laughed and took off their swords and duffle bags and ran and dived into the deep waters.  They stayed underneath for over a minute before they broke the surface.

The cords that had been ranging ahead of the riders came down the hills from three sides.  The cords ran up the horses and started to care for them leading the horses to the choicest swaths of grass.  An extra horse had been brought along with saddle bags bulged out with oats.  The cords took the large feed cup and happily took the horses oats they put on the ground in heaps.  The horses munched on the proffered grain with happy snorts and flicks of their tales.

Only then did they bring the two Ranyhyn a heaping of oats.  Somehow Eddard knew the Ranyhyn wanted the horses cared for first.  This touched Eddard deeply.  The greatest among them tending to the lesser.  He wished mankind had such scruples and morals.  He tried and too often failed he mused sadly.

The Giants started to splash each other and dunk one another.  Eddard was again amazed at their sheer burgeoning strength.  He had asked them and been told that their armor weighed roughly one hundred pounds.  They did not even seem to feel the weight. 

The Giants played in the frigid water for ten minutes.  As they frolicked Brail removed her satchel and pulled out wrapped wafers of oatmeal and slices of cheese.  She had a wine skin in it that she offered the Lord.  The Lord took the food and smiled at her Bloodguard with a thankful smile.  Eddard had noted that Brail was always at the Lord’s side and quick to offer the Lord any benison and sought to make her life as comfortable as possible.  Brail always quick to make sure Lustra had the best dishes of food and quickly refilled her goblets even though the Lord protested she could do it herself.  Brail insisted.  Brail did it all stoically stating it was her duty as her Bloodguard. 

Even though the Haruchai showed no reaction Eddard could tell she was pleased with the Lord’s smiles.  Having watched Arya pine for Daenerys Targaryen for years he had learned to see longing no matter how well hidden.  Eddard had inquired of the Giants in Winterfell if the Bloodguard normally waited on those they protected.  He had not noted it with Bannor and Jeertel with the Queen and Arya.

The Giant, Crowsnest Morningwinds, had chuckled but gave the answer Eddard hoped for.  The truth. 

“No. It is not.  The Haruchai are the guard of the Lords and other persons of power and importance to the Land.  Brail is madly in love with Lustra.  We all can see it.  The only one who can’t see her love is Lustra.  Though I wonder of that.  Brail is wooing her in her own inept way.  Lustra is in love with Brail but refuses to acknowledge it.  The Haruchai always acknowledge their attractions as Stannis Baratheon has discovered.  All of us long for the two of them to find each other.  I have hope.”

Eddard did too.  His life would have been empty without Cat in it.

The giants came out of the pool.  They were soaked but truly did not feel the cold.  The two women’s hair had come partially out of their braids.  The women took their hair down and shook their hair out.  Eddard was taken by the beauty of these women.  They were perfect in every angle of their faces and curve of their body. 

They undid their satchels and pulled out thick biscuits stuffed with ham and cheese.  They opened a bowel and dipped the biscuits in rich thick gravy.  They pulled out a small jug from Zephyrstar’s roll and drank it with long gulps.  They laughed and slapped each other on the back.  The Giant women putting each other’s hair back into braids.  The sight endearing to Eddard.

The Lord spoke up “They are consuming Diamondraught.  It is a strong liquor that is many times stronger than what you call whiskey.  For them it is like weak wine but it totally invigorates them.  It can have healing properties to the weary and injured.”

Eddard had heard the name in the dining hall.  He was happy to learn more about the potent drink.

She began to go on when she suddenly stopped.  Her eyes went unfocused.  Eddard saw Brail come to rigid attention and moved her Ranyhyn close to the Lord.  Shapa went to stand between the two Ranyhyn.  The horses were pawing the ground.

“What is happening?” Eddard asked.  Their strange actions filling him with unease for some reason.  The Lord was not acting like they were in danger but the Haruchai was definitely on the alert.

“I am not sure” the Haruchai spoke.

The Lord had ridden with her staff lashed to her back.  She pulled it out of the loops when they had stopped in the glen.  She had set her staff down on the ground on one iron shod end the other end resting against her leg that rested on the Ranyhyn’s flank.  She suddenly plucked it up and gripped with two hands.

She murmured and a look of alarm came over her face.  She stayed like this for nearly a  minute.  Now Eddard understood.  She was communicating to someone through her staff.  Was it some Lord of Revelstone?

Lustra put her staff lengthwise across the back of the Ranyhyn.  She turned to look at Eddard with a sever mien.  She took a deep breath.

“I have been touched by two witches named Melisandre and Ygritte.”

Eddard stiffened in immediate dread.  For them to reach out to the Lord …

“Your wife is in grave peril.  We must return to Winterfell immediately.  Her life depends on it.  She is failing.”

Eddard’s heart sank.  His horse had not supported his weight but they were a day’s ride away at a slow cantor.  By riding multiple horses he had been able to travel a much faster pace than normal.  He had wanted to reach this valley of his youth.  This desire may have cost Eddard his wife he thought.  At the fastest pace they would muster they would not arrive to the middle of the first watch of the night. 

He would never forgive himself if something happened to his sweet wife.  Damnit!  I trusted in my sense of being in control and considering all factors.  Damnit! He stormed at himself.  Cold dread filled him and a sweat had broken out on his brow that had nothing to do with the weather.

He turned his horse around.  They had to begin immediately. 

His mouth fell open.  Before him ran a fast approaching appaloosa colored Ranyhyn.  It was storming up the path that he had taken to get to this hidden valley.  The end of the path was clearly seen at the head of the valley.  The path angling down the hills.  The path that slightly inclined up was covered in rocks and roots and yet the Ranyhyn was running at a full gallop that equaled what his horses had down at the beginning of the journey this morning. 

How could this horse run at a full gallop over the wicked ground and not break all of its legs within twenty yards Eddard wondered.  Not once did the Ranyhyn falter in its fast approach.  The star on its forehead seemed to glow as if the full moon had come to rest upon its forehead.  The mighty horse’s hooves striking the hard ground echoed in the valley.

In fact the horse did not stumbled in the slightest in its fast charge up the narrow valley path.  It came into the glade and ran at a furious pace.  Eddard’s mouth fell open.  This horse was running far faster than he had ever seen a horse run.  Not even a Sandsteed of Dorne could match that pace.  The Ranyhyn stormed up to the party and at the last moment slowed and turned on a gold dragon and was beside him.  The Ranyhyn looked look back at Eddard with clear air in impatience.  The Ranyhyn stallion stomped its hoof on the ground.  It was barely breathing past a normal pace.

What was it demanding?

The Manethrall called up to him.  She was at his knee.  How had she moved so fast?  She had been with the Lord and Haruchai and now she was at his leg.  He had not seen her move.  She looked up at Eddard with a sense of wonder on her face.

“This is Frohm.  He has chosen to bear you.  I have never seen this before.  To choose a rider when not having visited our homeland.  He has come to bear you back to Winterfell.  He has heard your need and has come to answer that need.”

The Ranyhyn was throwing its head in such a way that was clear.  Get on my back.  Time is precious.

“He has no saddle.  I will fall off.”

“No one has ever fallen off of Ranyhyn!  Stop insulting them!”  Shapa barked up at Eddard

The Bloodguard’s Ranyhyn, Frahanoryl, whinnied several times loudly and stared at the Manethrall.  The Lord’s Ranyhyn, Frinny, trumpeted and stomped its hoof into the Earth while glaring the Manethrall.

The Manethrall lowered her head abashed.

“Frinny has reminded me that you do not know of the Ranyhyn’s strength and skill.  You have not experienced their fidelity.  Today you will learn.  Today you will be amazed.”

“Learn what?”

The Manthrall smiled.  “Fidelity.  You would honor the Ranyhyn if you allow them to bear you back to Winterfell.  Each minute is precious.”

Eddard had to trust these strange powerful horses.  He leaned over and slipped onto the Ranyhyn’s strong broad back.  The horse looked back at him with both intelligence and a look of deep concern.  Eddard instinctively knew these horses knew of his wife’s danger and wanted to get him back to her as quick as possible.

He felt the massive strength of the horse.  Eddard realized with wonder his balance was perfectly centered on the Ranyhyn’s back.

The Manethrall called up to him.  “Trust Frohm.  You cannot fall off.  Just ride him.  The Giants and I cannot match the pace the Ranyhyn will set in your need.  We will follow as fast as we can.”

Eddard had seen the two other riders turn their horses around.  The Bloodguard took the Lord’s staff and ran it through the loops that kept the satchel on her back. 

Lustra stood gripping the Ranyhyn with her knees “Frahanoryl, Frooryl, Frohm … fly like the wind!”

Eddard was snapped back but somehow did not fall off his Ranyhyn when the horse took off like a crossbow bolt and pounded down the valley and its lush grass.  The Ranyhyns running at a fast gallop that thundered in the valley.  The horses running at a furious pace.  They game to the start of the path that now led down out of the hills.  Eddard saw the root and rock strew path.  He kept waiting for the Ranyhyn to decelerate to pick their way down the path.  He wanted to scream when the Ranyhyn formed into a line and stormed onto the path.  They had only slowed marginally still at an insane gallop flying forward. 

Then they were on the rock and root strewn path itself.  Eddard stared wide eyed.  He was in the middle of the procession of Ranyhyns.  The horses never faltered or seemed to find a misstep.  It should have been impossible for the horses to run like this on such a treacherous path.  Somehow he was not thrown off and the great horse took a perfect step by perfect step running down the rock strewn path.  The mains and tails of the horses flew behind them like flags snapping in the wind. 

The mountain goats again spooked.  The thunder of the Ranyhyns hooves chasing them up the hills.   

The hills at least shielded them from the hard wind blowing out of the North.  Soon they had passed out the narrow part of the path that was more of a defilement.  They had traveled nearly a mile over almost impossible terrain that his horse had had to carefully walk through.  They had run back though at a fast gallop.  Now the path opened up.  The ground became much less dangerous to the mighty horses.

Still it was only wide enough for one horse.  The Ranyhyn took advantage and stretched into a long legged full gallop.  Eddard had never seen such speed.  It left him almost breathless.  Only the sand steeds of the Dorne could even hope to begin to match this insane pace.  The narrow path was still narrow and uneven.  He wondered at the smoothness of the gait.  He did not feel jostled in the least.  Again this was impossible and yet he was experiencing it as the horses of the Plains of Ra ran at speed that was simply impossible.

For two more miles, they ran on, closed in by the hills.  Eddard was waiting for the great horses to begin to flag and slow down to a walk to get their wind back.  He had come to accept that these horses could run at this seemingly impossible pace but now he could not understand how the horses had not exhausted themselves.  No horse could have run anywhere near this distance at such speed and not need to stop to get its wind back and take the stress off its legs and heart.

The Ranyhyn did not flag.

They burst out of the foothills and hit the rolling lands beside the King’s Road.  The horses swung around to the north and started up the side of the King’s highway.  They did this avoid the ruts of the King’s Road.  The ground was uneven but it did not affect the Ranyhyn and the pace they set.  The horses’ bodies were literally poetry in motion.  Their legs all leaving the ground at moments as they flashed down the side of the King’s Road.

The punishing cold wind hit Eddard’s face making his eyes tear.  The Ranyhyn should have tired already having run nearly five miles and now they had to fight this punishing headwind.  The wind should have added to the burden of this impossible run.  The wind should have punished and dropped the Ranyhyn to their knees!  Still they ran on.  The Warden looked around with wide eyes at his impossible pace and endurance.

Eddard was again snatched back on his mount’s back.  He had begun to relax believing the Manethrall that he could not fall off his mount’s back.  He reached out and gripped Frohm’s mane tight.

What had just happened!  This was impossible!  They had ridden at a fast gallop for five miles already!

He had thought they were moving fast before.  Now they were running at an impossible pace.  They seemed to be almost flying over the ground.  No Sandsteed had ever approached the speed Eddard was now experiencing.  The Ranyhyns’ hooves threw up grass and mud as they pounded up the grasslands riding ever north at a furious pace.  Eddard had ridden horses all his life.  He looked around with wide eyes.  _This speed was impossible_!

Eddard had learned the signs of when his mount was tiring.  When they needed a blow from a hard run.  He could feel the horse faltering with the need to slow down.  Their gate becoming more and more unsteady and their mouths covered in foam and spasms rippling along their flanks.

None of this Eddard felt or saw on his impossible gallop.  The Ranyhyns breathing was steady and no foam was on their nostrils.  The horses’ bodies surged forward with each gallop their hooves pounded the hard Earth in perfect rhythm.  Eddard looked at the world ripping by at an impossible clip.

They were running at a speed that would burst a sand steed’s heart and still they ran on.  The horses were not tiring!  How was this possible!  No animal could run like this.  Their hearts would burst!  Their legs shatter!  Still the Ranyhyn ran forward not slowing in any diminishment of their supreme effort.  Thunder filled the air with the Ranyhyn’s hooves striking the Earth.

The wind was punishing.  Not even these mystical could continue to fight this wind and not tire.  They had to tire.  _They had too_!

Eddard saw ahead a knife’s edge of sunlight racing across the land.  There was rift in the clouds allowing the low afternoon sun to shine brightly on the winter ground.  The light was almost magical with how it glowed in the dull world of muted greys.  The light raced ahead of their path and angled off to the west.  The light undulated over the rolling hills to Eddard’s left.  Eddard swore he heard the sound of thunder to his left. 

The bright sunlight reached the top of the long hill that ran parallel to the King’s Road on this section of the road.  Eddard gasped.  His eyes had followed that sliver of light as it raced across the Earth.  For just a brief moment he thought the full moon and brightest stars had come down from the nighttime sky.  An explosion of pure white light covered the crest of the hill.

Along the ridge the white light shone pure white and then the sunlight was gone and bursts of color appeared on the crest and ran down the hill.  The other eighteen Ranyhyn ran at furious pace.  Their heads bucking as their long legs made impossibly perfect stride after stride.  The mighty horses raced down the hill keeping perfect balance.  Even from this distance their long muscles were beautiful to see as they rippled with the horses’ furious pace.

The horses flashed down off the hill and were now beating the hard ground running faster than the punishing wind.  The horses angled and arrived on the road just in front of them.  The Ranyhyn despite running furiously trumped loudly which was answered by the horses carrying the humans.  Eddard watched the Ranyhyn jostle among themselves.  Eddard watched them curiously as the horses were clearing forming patterns in front of the three Ranyhyn carrying himself, Lustra and Brail.  His eyebrows arched when he realized what the horses were doing.  They formed up into four phalanxes in front of him and his two riders.  He wondered what the purpose was of this strange behavior.  A Ranyhyn was on each side of the Ranyhyns bearing their riders. 

Eddard was wiping his face cleaning off the mud being thrown up into his face by the furious pounding hooves just in front of him.  He was sweating profusely in his strain and worry.

He suddenly noticed his eyes were not watering anymore.  The wind was diminished greatly.

Now he understood!  The horses were breaking the wind with their phalanxes.  They were punching a hole in the wind.  Again Eddard was highly impressed with the intelligence of these horse of Ra.  He looked around himself.  All the Ranyhyn were racing a furious breakneck pace.  Still his ride was smooth and he felt no fear of falling off.

Still they ran on and on.  The great mystical horses eating up leagues at a furious pace.  The horses were might in motion.  The work and play of their muscles on their flanks and haunches were beautiful to behold.  The horses beside them neighed and nickered continuously.  Eddard understood the horses were encouraging each other to keep this impossible pace up.  Then the horses beside the mounted Ranyhyn surged forward as the phalanxes shifted and morphed with Ranyhyn moving up to the front and others falling back to rear phalanxes. 

My gods!  Eddard understood what they were doing.  They were switching out to keep more fresh horses in the lead and the most tired came back to encourage the horses bearing riders.  He nearly cried at the prodigious effort the Ranyhyn were willing to expend to get Eddard home to his wife.

He kept waiting for the Ranyhyn to falter.  For them to suddenly fall over dead with burst hearts or for a misstep to occur and legs to shatter.  The horses were covered with sweat now and froth was on their nostrils.  It was not foam of hearts being overworked.  He could feel the muscles quivering wildly underneath his butt as Frohm ran on furiously.  Still, Eddard knew these mighty mystical horses were not taxed beyond endurance.

They ran on with no diminution of their impossible speed.  They continued to defy the laws of endurance and effort.

He no longer gripped the horse’s mane.  The Manethrall was right.  He could not be thrown off no matter how fast these Ranyhyn ran.  He would have been exhilarated if fear was not squeezing his heart.

The horses ran forward with their necks surging forward with each long gallop.  Their tails straight back in the slipstream of their furious pace.

He felt an hour had passed and maybe a candle beyond.  He was almost stunned at the pace they still maintained.  He wondered how many more hours they had to run to get back to Winterfell and to Cat.

What was that?  Thunder?

The Ranyhyn were so fluid in their gate that he did not even feel their subtle path shift.

No!  _It was not possible_!  Winterfell as impossibly before them.  They were a league from home!

Miracles could be answered!

The great horses somehow ran even faster!  He saw Viserion and Rhaegal flying wildly around Winterfell flying reckless among the buildings and towers of the compound.  Drogon was on the great keep bugling wildly.  His deep bass blasts the thunder he had heard.  To see the dragons so upset put great fear in Eddard’s heart.  He needed to get to Winterfell and his wife!  The great black dread threw itself into the air and flew at them at a breakneck pace.  Eddard watched the great black dragon’s wings pinion hard as it speed toward them.  The dragon flashed over head at one hundred feet.  The gusts left in his wake buffeted the party. 

Eddard turned his head and saw Drogon wing over and come flashing back up the road.  He was barely over their heads and he let out a mighty bellow as he flashed overhead. 

Despite their long run of valor and sacrifice the mighty horses of Ra whinnied in answer. 

They were at Winterfell’s gate.

He slid of Frohm and grabbed the horse by its cheeks and kissed it on its froth soaked nose.  The Ranyhyn were soaked in sweat, mud and froth.  They were shaking all over hard.  Frohm stared at Eddard.  He saw fierce determination in his eyes.  He sensed they were telling him they would do it again gladly.  Eddard nearly choked up with gratitude.  He would have but he had greater need.

As tired as the horses looked and seemed he sensed that they could have ridden on for hours more if he had required it of them.  He began to understand the pride the Ramen spoke of when they told all of the fealty of the horses of the Plains of Ra.  They owed Eddard nothing and yet they had expended themselves greatly to answer his need.  He knew he would never be able to repay them.  He hugged his mount’s neck tight trying to commune with the great horse and express his gratitude again.  He rushed off.

He ran into the courtyard.  Drogon was back on the great keep roaring and furiously beating his wings in fury.  He saw Grey Wind, Shaggydog and Nymeria furiously running around snapping and howling at each other. 

Barristan came running out of the Castle.  Viserion saw the old venerable knight.  Viserion came down into the courtyard his wings creating a windstorm as he landed.  The blue dragon ran to Barristan and let him stroke his face and then his neck as the white dragon roared.  Rhaegal was on his perch on the broken tower adding his strenuous bugles to the air.

Their distress palpable in the air.  Barristan caught his eye and shook his head with a sad look in his eyes.

Eddard felt panic.  He ran into the Great Keep and ran up the corridor to the stairway to the second floor.  He felt the Lord and Haruchai at his heels.  They were coming to offer what aid they could.  He went up to the stairs to the third level and ran to the royal quarters and came up to the door of his domicile.

He saw two Bloodguard, all three Bloodriders and Syrio Forel along with Wormtail.  Barristan came running up behind him.  Others were milling around seemingly aimless.  Outside the three dragons were bugling their mighty roars rumbling through the massive stones of Winterfell.  The howls of the Direwolves outside a discordant counterpoint to the dragons roars.  Men were shouting and women weeping.  He took a deep breath.  He needed control for whatever he found inside.  He needed to show strength.  The Queen was with his wife he knew with all her Bloodriders outside his door.

He slammed the door opened and entered.  He went into the room of mass confusion.  He saw his children crying and his castellan shouting at anyone who would listen.  No one was.  He saw four Giants kneeling near his wife’s bed.  They looked despondent.  Eddard felt his heart lurch.  He saw the witches in the middle of the room with two Haruchai poised to strike them down.  He could feel the hostility between the two pairs as they stood rigidly glaring at each other.

 _What_?  That made no sense.

Robb was holding a crying Alys.  He looked unsure.  Sansa was screaming in terror.  Margaery looked confused and unsure.  _She never looked like that_!  The Queen was on the back wall trembling and crying and Arya was looking around unsure holding a sobbing Kiserri who had her face buried in Arya’s neck.  While not sobbing Arya had a river of tears pouring down her cheeks.

He saw two more Giants at the back of the room.  They had two Haruchai standing before them clearly blocking their way.  The Giants were yelling at the Haruchai who stood like stone sentinels.   One was almost fighting the two Haruchai.  The other Giant was screaming at her wife to refrain.  The Haruchai were only doing what they thought was right.  The first Giant shouted back “the arrogant son of a bitches never learn.”  The Haruchai were stone faced and taciturn but they were on the balls of their feet.  They were poised on the cusp of violence.

Eddard strode to his wife’s bed.  He came upon her but stopped in shock.  He had a flash back to nearly twenty years ago.  Oh gods no—not another bed of blood!  Once was enough.  He saw Master Luwin trying to staunch the flow of blood from his wife’s vagina. Bright crimson blood.

“What the hell is going on here!’ he roared.

The Maester’s head jerked back to look at Eddard.  Eddard saw fear and defeat.

“Why are not Melisandre and Ygritte helping you?!” Eddard roared at the Maester.  He had instantly discerned what was occuring with the Haruchai opposing the Shadowbenders and who must have set the Haruchai against them.  The Maester’s fear and anger of magic well known to all.  “My wife is dying godsdamnit!” 

“They are ShadowBender witches.  They are black magic” the Maester spoke but he sounded defeated and doubtful.  He was overmatched by the situation and he knew it.  His inability to save Catelyn had clearly sapped his will but still he resisted calling on the witches for aid.

“I don’t give a FUCK!  Melisandre—Ygritte come!” Eddard roared.  The master of Winterfell had returned and was now taking control of the situation.

The Haruchai immediately steeped back and aside.  Their bodies relaxed and faces blank.  Farhal and Soral took two steps back and away.  The command had been given.  They too knew the true master of Winterfell.  He had spoken.  They bowed their head to Eddard Stark in respect and obeisance.  He had proven himself worthy to them many times over.

The witches still seemed stunned at the situation.  “Come.  Come to my wife.  Please save her” Eddard asked in a broken tone.  The two witches came up to the bed.  They got on either side of the bed.  They bent down to examine Catelyn.  They did not try and push the Maester aside coning up on each side of the man.  He too looked at them with a look of desperation and pleading. The two witches extended their hands to press gently in on his wife’s belly gently moving form spot to spot.

Ygritte looked up with a pained look.  “The twins have entangled themselves with their umbilical cords.  They are strangling themselves and they have blocked the birth canal.”

“What can be done?” Maester Luwin spoke in a tremulous voice.  He had not known Catelyn had twins.  If had known …

Melisandre was murmuring.  Ygritte looked up at the Lord from the Land.  Eddard followed Ygritte’s gaze. 

“You have great power.  Can it be used here?  Her life is ebbing away.”

Lustra looked miserable.  Eddard felt his heart clutch.  He saw that his wife’s situation was beyond anyone here’s ability to mend.  “I do not have the control necessary.  I am a Lord trained in the arts of the broad stroke.  This type of power application is too intricate for me.  I do not have Linden Avery’s raw power and prescient sight and ability to control my power.  I would kill her instantly.”

Eddard looked around. This was impossible.  He could not lose his wife like this. 

Sansa was screaming and now Margaery was joining her.  All looked ashen and full of ashes.

He heard Daenerys excitedly talking. He turned to look at them.

What the hell were they doing!

He looked back at his wife.  He could not deny what his eyes told him.

Catelyn Stark was on death’s door along with her unborn child.

The room was full with a symphony of strident voices yelling, screaming and inconsolable weeping.  For a minute pandemonium filled the room.  Now he heard a new sound.  His face had a look of anger and confusion.  Had someone let the damn hounds into Winterfell!  It sounded like the hounds of hell had been unloosed.

The barks were strange sounding to him.  He heard raucous strange roynish barking that was quickly coming closer.  It sounded like wild dogs barking in a cacophony of discord.  He heard shouting and barked commands.  The sounds rapidly advancing.  The loud discordant barking was in front of the door now. 

Had someone let the hounds loose in the keep and now they were at the door?!  _Has the world gone to hell_ Eddard stormed to himself?  The barking grew in intensity as did the curses.

The door exploded off its hinges and flew to the ground and slide forward ten feet stopping just in front of the closest person.

His mouth feel open.  The bloodriders, Barristan, the Haruchai, Syrio and Worm tail were actively pushing against his bannermen who looked utterly confused and angry.

His eyes left them instantly.  Into the room stepped two strange unnatural creatures.  They had to be demons but they were defended by the Queens security.  _What in the hell was going on_!  The creatures stood still their fleshy nostrils flaring wetly.  Their heads turned to survey the room.

The strange beings had long jet black bodies but were not of great height.  They had equally long limbs that would allow them to run on all fours.  They had no eyes and triangular ears that sat high on their heads.  The ears twitched all around.  They were barely five and half feet tall.  The seemed both fragile and mighty at the same time.  Their faces dominated by huge fleshy nostrils that flared and quivered wetly.  They had small slits for mouths.

Eddard watched the heads turn to the right and left.  Their fleshy nostrils flaring with their breaths.  Their noses dominating their faces as these creatures continued to turn their heads.  Eddard eyes flared when he understood with an intuitive flash that these creatures were seeing their environs through their sense of smell.

They had iron staves in their right hands.  The creatures wore thin tunics that ran down to their knees.  They had no shoes and he gaped seeing that that they had two thumbs.  The creatures looked like a nightmare given life.

They started to bark and bay discordantly.  They whipped their staves up and the iron began to glow hot red and hiss with bubbling liquid boiling on the tips.

He drew Evening Star to defend his wife.  The milky light blue blade seemed to thrum with magical might.  Eddard was ready to fight these demons.

“Ulies Ulies Ulies” he heard Kisseri shout.  _What was hell was an Ulie_?!

 

**Daenerys**

Dany had woken up as the birds were beginning to stir.  She was an early riser.  So was her lover.  She liked the sound of that.  She felt Arya pressed into her side and her arm over her torso holding her possessively.  She liked that feeling.  Dany lie on the bed basking in the feel of finally having Arya’s body pressed into hers.  To finally wake in the morning with the Queen of her heart pressed into her body filled Daenerys Targaryen with a deep happiness.

Arya, after her initial lack of confidence and being a virgin, had quickly gained her confidence and her stroke to borrow a het term.  Like her sword work Arya was an amazingly fast learner.  Arya like a lot of confident women seemed to have a natural affinity for loving another woman.

As well she should.  A woman knew her own body and gave her the instincts and guidance to love the body of another woman.  Daenerys was of the camp all women were lesbians.  Daenerys knew she had always been attracted to her own sex.  It was society and the world of man that made women shy away from their natural desires for their own sex. 

She had argued with many women on this who said they were avowed heterosexual.  _All_ of them said you must _resist_ the temptation.  The way they told her this said it all Daenerys.  They themselves were fighting their desires to couple with their own sex.  It was man the perverted the natural order of things.  She had had to endure much abuse and heartache to get to this point.  She would trade none of it to have this beautiful woman here now pressed into her body.

The Queen slowly rolled over to her side and got her elbow on the bed and put her head on her palm and gazed at the sleeping form of her lover.  Arya mewled at the change in position.  She rolled over onto her back.  The window was closed but the heavy curtains were pulled back to let in the light of the setting half-moon. 

Arya must have gotten up fairly recently as the fire in the hearth was burning low with thick logs full of red hot cankers.  The light gave her the opportunity to look at her lover.  She had a soft smile on her face and her hair was tousled.  She had it pulled straight back like her father with a band on to keep it back.  She had put it on last night to keep her hair out of her busy mouth eating Dany out to orgasm after orgasm. 

Gods Arya was so beautiful as she lay sleeping Daenerys thought to herself.  She began to trace her fingertip of her index finger along the shoulder and upper chest of her lover.  Arya began to wiggle enjoying the touch in her sleep.

Dany looked down on perfection.  She slowly worked her finger to Arya’s nipples all rubbery.  Her nipples swallowed by her spongy areolas.  She put her fingers to her mouth and wet her fingers.  She began to circle and trace the relaxed nipple.  Arya’s breathing accelerated and her back arched into the touch her nipples slowly becoming erect filling with hot pumping blood.  They were half erect and starting to bulge out into the plums they would become.

“Uuummgggg … I give you permission to never stop” Arya husked her eyes open to slits looking up at Dany heatedly.

The lovemaking had been so exhilarating and long last night.  She had told Sansa she would miss this morning’s meeting.  Eddard was taking The Land emissaries out to see some of his lands.  She thought that was very good idea.  These were good people but letting them see what they were fighting for was always a good idea.

Dany smirked as her wolf purred at the stimulation of her nipples as they engorged and were now almost fully erect and Arya’s breathing was quickening interspersed with low moans.

“Arya … sometimes you make impossible demands” Dany softly husked down to her sweet gurgling wolf.’

“What do you mean?” Arya chuffed out as her breathing started to get ragged.

“I have to stop to do this …” Dany lifted her hand and lowered her head.  Her mouth slipped down on the now fully erect pulpy plum nipple jutting up almost two inches all sweet and pulpy from her barely there breast.  The Queens lips moved down the thick engorged bulb.  Her lips locked on tight to the spongy bulb as she began to suck.  Her head lifting with her hungry love sucks her tongue gigging the engorged sweet plum soaked now in her salvia.  The Queen loved the raspy feel of Arya’s engorged teat in her mouth.  It was so hot and pulpy as she deep throat love sucked on the engorged teats in turn.

That had been this morning before the sun came up.  The lovemaking had been hot and exquisite at the same time.  She now sat at the kitchen table in the midmorning at one of the small tables in the back of the kitchen that the House of Stark used to get some quiet time.  When not used by them the staff of cooks, maids and stewards used the tables.

Dany and Arya were at the rearmost table against the wall.  They were eating big bowls of oatmeal sprinkled with raisins with several scoops of sugar.  Goat’s milk had made a nice creamy concoction of warm deliciousness.  They had several slices of bread toasted in the ovens. 

They ate quietly.  They pressed into each other and giggled at shared thoughts and inside jokes.  They poked each other watching two teenage girls doing the baking of the chicken pot pies for lunch.  They thought no one saw them copping feels of breasts and asses.  They were giggling and smiling so in love with each other.  They dropped their cooking utensils and deeply snogged for a minute with hands clutching young nubile flesh.  They then picked up their cooking implements and resumed their chores.  The two girls so in love they did not see the women smiling watching the in love teenagers work, kiss and then back to work.  The cooks smiling great big at each other.

Daenerys knew she had the same goofy smile on her face.  She was in love.  She had waited years to find her perfect love and was so thankful to have found her.  Fuck the prophecies and the gods she had caste down.  She had made her own destiny.  She had achieved her dreams.  Now she would build upon them.

Daenerys had sat to the right of Arya on purpose.  She was a tactician.  She was rubbing Arya’s back as she ate her oatmeal.  With Arya being left handed it made it easy to use her off hand to rub her love’s back as they both ate.  She loved touching Arya.  She craved the touch.  Arya started to stroke her thigh underneath the table absently.  The touch not meant to be sexual but Dany felt the tingle begin in her erogenous zones.

Daenerys had worried that Arya would be frightened by her sexual appetite and stamina.  That was probably not the right word but she had worn out previous lovers.  Women who graced her bed to take the edge off her lust and to help her focus.  Some had kept up right from the start while others quickly built up their ‘endurance’ when Daenerys showed them what was possible.  Still, she wore many out with her need for intense lovemaking.  Many bouts of intense fucking to put the fire out in her couchie.  Gods Daenerys Targaryen loved fucking!

Arya did not have that problem!  She was insatiable just like her Queen.  For that, Dany was so very happy.  Dany smirked watching Arya tuck into her oatmeal and toast.  Dany thought evilly that Arya needed to eat heartily.  After they had put Kiserri down for the night she and her wolf would be fucking happily half the night through.  She had plans of devouring her wolf’s pussy hungrily many times this coming night.  The Queen loved burying her face in a woman’s pussy and feeling her woman humping her cunt hard into her devouring mouth.  Dany always thought this made for such an intimate connection between women.  When you had your face buried in her cunt eating her out you couldn’t get more directly connected to that woman.  It breed an intimacy that men could not touch.

Daenerys knew many men and straight women said that heterosexual sex made for such a close connection.  The pale Valyrian did not agree.  She felt she achieved the same intimacy with her big ever hard strap-on cock.  That said nothing for fisting.  Yes.  Women made the best lovers period.  End of story.  Only women could achieve that true intimacy that all women craved.

Daenerys pulled her mind away from her musings on why women were meant for women.  She gazed upon her future Queen.  Daenerys felt love beat in her heart for the beautiful Stark teenager sitting beside.  Daenerys Targaryen had found her soul mate.  The woman who was perfect for the Queen.

Arya was insatiable in bed just like herself.  She craved sex again and again.  Of course they were in the initial stages of they couldn’t get enough of each other and keep their hands off each other but Daenerys sensed more.  Arya loved sex.  Period.  She would always crave sex and lots of it.  Just like her Queen.  Daenerys had found a match for her sexual drive.

In some ways, Daenerys leered looking at Arya askance as she rubbed her love’s back, Arya could have been an exquisite pleasure whore in a brothel in Lys that catered to female clients only.  Hell, Daenerys knew she would have done excellently well in such an establishment.  They both craved the female body.  A lot!  They would love to partake of the sweet secrets that only women could give each other.  Again and again.

Arya was compatible in so many other ways in bed for the Queen.  Daenerys had loved being in a Khalasar where lovers often fucked and rutted in the wide open.  They celebrated life and the giving of oneself to others.  They were much more liberal in their pairings and Daenerys had taken advantage of that in her time with her Khalasar on the plains of Dothrak.

She had endured Khal Drogo fucking her.  She had wanted to give him the heir to be the “Stallion to Rule the World” but Mirri Maz Duur turned that to ash.  The cursed witch had killed her precious son and left her barren.  She had killed Khal Drogo too. 

She had never truly missed the man.  His main gift to her had been the igniting within her breast the ambition to take back what was rightfully hers.  The Khal had ignited in the teenage girl the fire to conquer the world if needed to take back what was hers.  He had unknowingly taught her to seek her destiny and to be bold in the grasping for it.  It would be herself, Daenerys Targaryen, who would mount the world.  The _Mare_ Who Would Mount the World.

What she truly remembered fondly with her time with the Khalasar was her harem of prime fillies.  She had loved bedding them in nights of long intense hot fucking.  She loved going down on them and having them go down on her.  She loved mounting her mares.  She had been totally polyamorous then.  She had totally adopted the Dothraki ways in all things.  She let her rampant sexual desires have free reign.  She had dined on so many sweet pussies.

She had changed over the years.  She had thought she would be forced to give up her true sexuality to have her kingdom.  Daenerys had grown up she supposed.  She had developed a longing to find that soul mate and bond with her.  She had lost the drive that had Robert Baratheon fucking any female he could get his paws on.  Maybe if he had had the responsibility of raising the children from the unions it would have curbed his enthusiasm for bringing “bastards” into the world.

No matter.  She was now a one woman, woman.  She had defeated all her foes and overcome all the prophecies against her.

She smiled.  She had crushed all the prophecies and enemies who opposed her.  She now had her Queen by her side.  She had evolved into a woman who wanted only that one special woman at her side on the throne and with her in her royal bed.  Arya was that woman.

Daenerys loved how Arya grunted, moaned and whinnied as she fucked her.  Then when Arya cummed she let the gods in the heavens hear her unbridled joy and ecstasy.  She screamed just like Daenerys did.  She had asked Arya what her orgasms felt like after a truly big rending multiple orgasm.

Arya had thought about it for a short while giving it deep consideration.  “It is hard to fully describe Dany.  The pleasure is so overwhelming and so intense it is painful.  Painful in the most beautiful way.  I feel ecstasy down to my toes and fingertips.  My vision seems to white out and my skin is so hot and sensitive to the touch.  It adds to my pleasure so much.  My pussy spasms so hard it feels like my womb might explode out my belly and my cunt will tear itself inside out.  Gods I love cumming Dany!” Arya told Dany enthusiastically.  “My orgasms hit me like an avalanche totally pummeling me with sweet ecstasy.”

Daenerys smiled and hugged Arya too her.  This teenager made her so happy.  Arya was the perfect blend of fierce and yet still innocent and forthright.  She wanted to take Arya back to their bed in Arya’s bedroom but they were to pick up Kiserri from the nursey and take her around the grounds.  Kiserri liked playing with the other children.  Kiserri’s mothers were beginning to school her on letters and numbers preparing her now for her education back in King’s Landing.  They had to begin teaching the future Queen.

“Can I ask you a question Dany?” Arya asked with a cute hesitancy.

“Yes my love.”

“It won’t embarrass you?”

“I won’t know until you ask but I doubt it seriously.  I can tell it is sexual in nature by your blushing” Dany chortled.

Arya’s throat went from pink to red and spread up to her cheeks.

“You are so sweet when you blush Arya.”  Dany leaned in and kissed Arya on the temple.  “Ask away.”

“How old were you when you started to masturbate?  What kind of fantasies did you have?”

Dany smiled great big.  She liked sharing her private self with Arya.  “Arya you may find this hard to believe but I did not masturbate till after I was married off to Khal Drogo.  I truly was raised in a sheltered environment and was not exposed to other children my age.  I had no one to ask such questions.  I was just starting to hear my body and its awakening desires when I was sold to Drogo by my brother.  I think you could say I was a ‘late bloomer’.  I truly did not feel those ‘urges’ that so many girls feel at a much younger age than when I started to feel them.”

She heard Arya start to growl at the mention of Khal Drogo.  That filled Dany with happiness.  Arya was so protective of her.  “I guess I was slow to awaken to my body.  So when I was given to Drogo I was totally innocent in all things sexual.  I know that is hard to believe now.  (Arya smiled and snorted at that.)  He was very gentle that first night for some reason.  He did not have to be.  But after that I was just a cunt to him.  Always fucking my from behind.  He mounted my like a bull taking a heifer and fucked me like it.  His only thought to impregnate me with his son who was prophesized would conquer the world.  He gave no thought of my pleasure.  He would leave me unsatisfied.  I would be so filled with sexual energy and longing that it felt that I would explode.”

Arya listened to her raptly.  She had told Arya a little of her time in the Khalasar.  They had discussed at different times different aspects of Dany’s life in the Khalasar.  But the one thing they had not touched on yet had been the sexual aspects of her time with them as the Khaleesi.  

“My pleasure slave Doreah, who had been given to me to learn how to pleasure Drogo taught me how to pleasure myself.  She taught me the joys of masturbating.  I used her knowledge to bend Drogo to my will.”

Dany chuckled remembering those times that seemed a world ago.  “I easily broke him to my will actually.  It was surprisingly easy to bend him to my will.  But he still left me unsatisfied.  I told this to Doreah and how I found the female form so much more appealing.  I told her how I longed to fuck another woman like I saw many of the Dothraki woman fucking freely and often in the Khalasar.”

“They are quite liberated in their sexual practices.  They allow their young women to fuck whomever.  They must take a mate and bear young but they are free to find sex mates outside of their family unit for pleasure.  Many of the women fuck both sexes while many also only fuck their own sex.  The males do the same.”

“Doreah took me to my furs and opened my world.  I cried that first night.  I had come home.  I found out what I had been missing with Drogo.  I had finally gotten the brass ring.  Drogo sometimes gave me orgasms but they did not seem to complete me.  I often had to fake my orgasms to satisfy his bloated male ego.  I was unsatisfied with everything about Khal Drogo.  Doreah showed me what I had been missing.”

Daenerys smiled at Arya.  “Doreah was so precious to me.  I finally felt that exploding deep in my belly and scalding fire filling my pussy and flooding down my limbs curling my toes and clawing my fingers.  I too finally felt my womb tearing out my belly and my cunt exploding that you describe.  She guided me to my willing Dothraki handmaidens.  They willing laid with me.  They and Doreah loved me and I for a while had a harem of fillies that I happily mounted.  I lost them.”  Daenerys spoke sadly. 

Arya leaned in and kissed Daenerys soundly.  “You have me Dany.  I will always love you true!  I will fuck you every night and make you scream so loud and hard.  You will be hoarse from screaming so much.  I long to have you ‘mount’ me as your willing mare!  I will gladly submit!  I will offer you all my holes Dany!  I long to take your dick deep in my belly and ass!”

Dany shivered at the words.  Gods she and Arya were so compatible!  Soon Arya would submit as she would with Arya.  The enthusiasm Arya had just expressed excited Daenerys.  To know that Arya craved to have her body taken by Daenerys cock made the Queen shiver with anticipation.  Daenerys would take all of Arya’s fuck holes she thought with a hot shiver.  She longed to pound Arya hard with her dick plundering her pussy and pounding her asshole with deep strokes of savage love. 

Such thoughts had Daenerys in a happy dreamy state.  It made her so thankful for her here and now.  For having Arya Stark as her woman.

“I had so feared I would not be able to have a woman as my Queen and in my bed.  That to have my throne I would have to live a lie and feel my soul die.  I was filled with dread with the thought of having to marry a man to secure my throne.”

“No more!  Your father and the House Lords know you are my Queen.  Soon the whole of Westeros and Esso will know of our union.”

“You are mine Arya Stark!”

Arya shivered and gave her Queen another wet kiss. 

Daenerys smiled.  She had chosen wisely.  The Queen’s smile beamed as she preened at her excellent choice in a mate.  She leaned into Arya and gave her a wet kiss on the lips.  She could not wait to put Kiserri down for her nap and then ravish her wolf.

Dany had a question for Arya.  It had bothered her in the dark of the night holding Arya’s beautiful body to hers.  “Does it bother you that I did come innocent to our bed … that I am so worldly?”

Arya immediately pulled Dany to her and kissed her yet again.  At first the kiss was sweet but almost immediately Arya’s tongue demanded access to Dany’s mouth.  Dany moaned granting it.   She whimpered feeling Arya’s tongue wetly dueling with hers.

When they needed to breathe Arya broke their kiss.  They were both breathing heavily.  The two girls who had been snogging themselves were watching them smiling.

Arya had a beautiful beaming smile on her face.  “Dany I think you are perfect.  I love the fact that you are so knowing in our bed.  I love how you take me and make me cum so hard again and again.  I never dreamed of you being a virgin.  I was always saw you as the great Queen.  The great Queen who was so worldly.  The Queen who would take the provincial girl from the North and show her how to love.”

“You are the living perfection of all my dreams Dany.  For six years I dreamed of us becoming lovers.  I can truthfully say that you have made all of my dreams come true and made them even more livid and wonderful than I could have ever dared dream.”

Daenerys felt her heart clutch in her chest and somehow her love grew even stronger for Arya Stark.  She felt her eyes brimming with tears.

Arya reached up and gently brushed the tears from Dany’s eyes.  “I love you so much Dany.”

The Queen hiccupped and hugged Arya too her tightly.  She was so happy.

She decided to lighten the mood a little.

“Did you have any fantasies about me when you masturbated Arya?  I can tell you were not as innocently raised as myself.  I was being kept chaste to make a good bargaining chip for my brother Viserys.”

She saw Arya’s eyes fire with the intense desire to protect her which made Daenerys feel so good and totally in love.

Arya’s eyes softened.  “I am three years younger than Sansa but I am very sure I started masturbating and having orgasms before miss prime and proper.  When you appeared in the red wastes I was masturbating every night to dreams of you taking me as your lover and consort.”

Daenerys smiled hearing that. 

“I masturbated again and again each night screaming as I fantasied of going down on you.  I had seen through Nymeria women making love.  I wanted to do that with you from the moment I heard of you.”

Daenerys felt so much love for Arya.

“What did you fantasize?”

“I had many different fantasies.”  Arya paused thinking back.  “I had myself as a mighty warrior helping you to fight brigands.  Sometimes in a castle, sometimes in the woods, at times in glades.  There were times where I was an Ironborn pirate coming to your aid on the high seas.”

“I like your fantasies Arya” Dany husked.

“I had one favorite though.”

“What was it?”

“I would be a faceless man from the Temple of Black and White sent to assassinate you.  I would find different reasons to abandon my mission.  Your goodness would win me over and I enter into your service.  I would pledge my Allegiance to you and we would become lovers.”

“I like that one a lot.”

They finished their meal.  They had decided to explore the broken tower and go as high as they could up the stairwell.  Arya had told her how Bran love to climb the tower before his accident.

As they walked down the halls Jaggo joined them. 

They went outside into the cold crisp air.  A cold wind had started to blow from the north.  From the Great Keep hidden in recesses Bannor and Jeertel separated from the shadows and moved off to the flanks to provide an outer guard to Jaggo’s close in defense.  Dany watched them move off ahead of them.  The Queen was happy to see her Bloodriders and Bloodguard working together in her and Arya’s protection.  They had put behind them their initial competition to guard their charges.  Dany was happy that her Bloodriders had put behind them their defeat at the hands of Bannor. 

Daenerys had seen enough of the Haruchai to know that only the very best of those of Westeros had a chance against them.  A chance.  All the denizens of the Land were imbued with what they called Earthpower.  It made them almost impossible to defeat one on one.  The Giants with their size were totally beyond any person’s ability to fight.  Therefore, Danny was happy to see her Bloodriders accepting the truth of the situation.

Dany had asked Bannor about how they came and went.  They seemed to appear and disappear like apparitions.  She was informed that the Haruchai were able to speak mind to mind and were able to share their perceptions.  The eighteen Haruchai were constantly moving about Winterfell forming a web of protection around the Lord and now Daenerys and Arya.  Brail’s attention was solely focused on the Lord of Revelstone, Lustra.  This constant communication and training enable the Haruchai to seem to disappear into their surroundings.

She looked around and saw a female Haruchai near the Guards Hall in the shadows.  She looked back up at the Great Keep and saw a male Haruchai up on the east wing parapet.  She had noticed one in the Great Keep near the Kitchen.  She had looked away for a moment and when she looked back she was gone.  The Haruchai knew when they been seen and moved to move into obscurity again.  They seemed to just disappear.

They walked across the large inner courts to the North wall to get to the door of the ruined broken tower.  Bannor and Jeertel had disappeared.  Then at the door Jeertel appeared from the shadows of the doorway to the broken tower.  Jaggo and Jeertel took guard at the door.

Then Bannor appeared in the doorway.  He bowed his head slightly and moved back into the shadows of the tower.  He silently moved up the tower steps and disappeared into the shadows.  He was going to scout the way.  They saw him start to climb the steps and then he seemed to disappear before their eyes.  They climbed up the spiral stair up the inside wall of the curved tower.  It was dark but not midnight as light leaked in from the broken ceiling above and the door below.  They paused and listened but could not hear Bannor nor could they see him above them.

The Haruchai truly did seem to be able to disappear into the shadows.  The couple moved up till the steps were broken from the wall and thick timbers blocked the way up.  They tried to step on the wood squares but they shifted under their weight.  It was impossible to move up further they agreed. 

Then Arya grabbed Dany’s arm.  She pointed up to the light from the shattered top of the tower.  There stood Bannor looking down at them.  He looked both totally relaxed and poised to strike out death at the same time.

They shook their heads.  It seemed that the Haruchai found no barrier beyond their abilities to conquer.  They took time to clench and snog for a long minute enjoying their intimate contact and doing it in the dark and having an audience.  Even it was from the dispassionate Haruchai.

They went back down the tower stairwell.  They came outside and started when Bannor silently passed them to join Jeertel to move off to provide an outer picket line to protect the Queen and her consort.

They had never heard him climb down the shattered timbers and broken steps and then come up behind them.  They could teach the faceless men classes in stealth it would seem.

A steward came running up to them.

“Arya!  You must come to the Great Keep and to your mother’s room!”

“Is she giving birth?!”

“Yes! No!  I don’t know but something is wrong!” the young man exclaimed.

They ran back to the Great Keep.  Rodrik Cassel greeted them at the main entrance door to the Great Keep.  “The family has gathered.  Come quick Arya.  My liege.”  Daenerys saw two Haruchai at the door to the Great Keep.  They were impossible to read but she sensed they were on full alert.  They did not acknowledge her glance.  As they passed the Haruchai, Daenerys regarded them.  What did they feel they needed to ward against with even more vigilance perplexed the young Queen.  Her three bloodriders followed their Khalessi into the heart of Winterfell.  They headed up the Great Keep to get to Catelyn Stark’s room.  Jeertel and Bannor leading the way.

Rodrik’s tone had filled Daenerys with trepidation.  They hurried up the levels of the Great Keep to the quarters of Eddard Stark and his wife.  They entered the room.  Daenerys immediately could feel the tension and fear that permeated the large room.

People were milling around.  She saw the Stark children gathered near the bed of Catelyn Stark.  The Maester had Catelyn’s body positioned to give birth.  Dany and Arya moved to the bed.  They both gasped at the sight.  A drastic change had come upon Catelyn Stark overnight.  She was pale as death and from her vagina was leaking bright red blood.  Her face again gaunt and drawn.  The two looked at each other their hearts filled with trepidation.  They knew what their eyes were telling them. 

The Maester was agitatedly working with Catelyn.  It was obvious he was worried greatly though he tried to hide it.  She watched him work with Catelyn but she seemed to become ever more pale.

A nurse maid brought Kiserri in and handed her to Daenerys.  Kiserri immediately picked up the timbre in the room and began to sniffle.  She hugged Dany tightly.  Arya stroked the child’s back.  Two Haruchai were in the room and two more came along with a Giant to join her sisters already in the room.  The Giants knelt down on one knee near Catelyn’s bed.  They talked excitedly to each other in their native tongue.  Then more Giants came into the room adding to the press of bodies.

Tension and raw fear filled the room.

Then Margaery and the two ShadowBender witches came into the room.  She saw two Haruchai move to be beside the two female witches.  Their bodies coiled to strike.  Daenerys then spent a very confused sixty minutes as people argued back and forth on the course of action to take.  She trusted the witches but the Maester brought to the fore memories of Mirri Maz Duur.  Her memories of the woman’s treachery robbed her of her confidence in the witches. 

Could they be here to do harm?  To serve their fiery god in some nefarious plot? 

Then her hoped to be mother-in-law’s water broke and there was bright red blood everywhere.  Her bed had become a bed of blood. 

There was panic in the room.  Catelyn was dying and the room was filled with paralysis.  She did not know what to do.  She was a warrior.  Her place of power and confidence was on the battlefield or in meetings planning strategies to bring her enemies low.  Here in this room, in this situation she was lost and out of place.  She did not know what to do!  Kisseri and Arya were crying.

She felt tears running down her cheeks.

Someone needed to take charge!  She looked around and saw no hope.

The door was slammed open and a muddied and sweat soaked Eddard Stark entered in the room with the Lord of Revelstone and her Haruchai.

Eddard thank the gods immediately took control and silenced the Maester with a decisive barked command and sent the witches to his wife.  To their credit they did not hold rancor against the Maester but joined him around the stricken woman.

No! Dany thought.  It quickly became clear that too much time had been lost.  Catelyn had moved beyond the ability to be helped.  She was near to crossing over to the other side of life into death.

Daenerys started to cry remembering how she had been saved from death.  Arya picked up on her distress as Dany fingered the dirk she always kept hidden behind her belt.

Arya moved up beside her “What is wrong Dany?”

“Oh Arya … I could have called the ur-viles to save your mother but I called them on the Dothraki sea.  I was so selfish I sho—“

“Stop that! Stop that now!  If you had not called the Ur-viles then you would have died six year ago.  You would not be here now.  You had every right to call the Ur-viles then!”  Arya looked at her hotly telling her woman she had done nothing wrong.  Daenerys felt a renewed love for Arya Stark.

Sansa and now Margaery were sobbing wildly clutching each other as the death of their mother was plain to see.

Robb held Alys tight to his body as silent tears ran down his cheeks and Alys sobbed hysterically.

Suddenly Kisseri was jumping up and down in Dany’s arms. 

“Ulies Ulies Ulies … call the Ulies mommy!”

“What?” Daenerys asked shocked at what her child was saying.  Ulies could only be her way of saying Ur-viles.  How could Kiserri know of them?  She had died a year and more before they came to her aid.  There was no way Kiserri could be making her request.  Yet, that was exactly what her daughter was doing now.

“The Ulies … call them mommy they will come!  I saw them come to your aid mommy looking in the Well of All Tomorrow with Auntie Infinnie in Elemesnede” the girl went to get her dirk but fumbled it.  Arya plucked the tumbling dirk out of the air and gave it to the young Dothraki girl.  The girl started to slash the fake blade across the back of her hand desperately. 

 _Oh my gods_ Dany gasped.  How had she known to do that?  The Well of All Tomorrows?  Somehow knowing of the Ur-viles could somehow be explained but not this cutting of the back of her hand.  Daenerys looked at her child shocked.

Almost in a fog, Daenerys pulled her dirk out.  Arya was staring at her.  She had told the story of her fight on the Dothraki Sea several times during their Clatch of Confidents meetings.  It was a great story.  It was a story Kiserri had never heard.

“Mommy call them!  I saw you call them with auntie Infinnie!  They will come!”  She had been watched?  The Elohim were powerful.  Could there be hope here—now. 

Would they come?  She had had been told they would come to her aid only once.  She had used their benefice on the Dothraki grass sea.  They had answered Daenerys’ in her hour of need.

She gasped.  She would not be calling them for herself.  She would be calling them for Catelyn Stark.  For Arya’s mother.  It couldn’t work.  Could it?  She was playing sophistry with the words she had been given by Linden Avery and Infelice of the Elohim.  Surely, such twisting of the words she had been given would not be heeded now.  The Ur-viles had already come to her once.  She had very specifically been told they would only answer her call once. 

She looked over at Catelyn Stark. She would not last much longer.  She would do it.  She had nothing to lose.

But whose hand to cut?  Hers or Kiserri.  She stood paralyzed trying to science out what to do.  Arya came to her aid.

She took Kiserri’s hand and gently made a fist and placed her hand beside it lining them up.  Daenerys understood.  She put her left hand fist on the other side of Kisseri’s small fist.  They were a family.  They would do this together.  As a family they would succeed or fail.

“Are you afraid Kiserri?”

“No!  Hurry!  Call the Ulies!”  The child cried out her eyes large with excitement and, yes, fear of the situation Dany saw.

Her indecisiveness removed, Dany sliced her dirk across the back of their hands.  She grimaced in pain as did Arya.  Kiserri cried out in pain.  Dany looked at their cut hands.  This was not right she thought wildly.

“No!  No!” Dany shouted out in fear and dread.  The cut was not supposed to bleed.  When she cut herself on the Dothraki Sea there had been no bleeding from the cut.  The cuts on the back of their hands were supposed to open up into grooves that did not bleed.  Instead blood was flowing out the cuts and starting to run down their fists.  No! Dany thought wildly.  She was the Queen!  She was supposed to win her battles!  She gritted her teeth and ordered the cuts to stop bleeding.

Dany glared at their cut fists.  Then suddenly the blood stopped flowing out and now flowed back up to the cuts on their fists and the cuts rose up into trenches.  The pain was gone and the wounds were healing. 

 _By the gods_! Daenerys gasped to herself.  She heard barking she had not heard in over six years.  The barking getting closer and closer.  The doors exploded in and the two Ur-vile Loremasters from her past stepped into the room.  It was the two from her long past.  How she knew she did not know but it was them.  She nearly fainted with relief.  The two black Ur-vile Loremasters radiated dark power.  Their loud raucous barking filled the room as the room looked on.

Eddard pulled his sword from its scabbard.  The Ur-viles brought up their iron staves that glowed hot with dark power.

“Ulies Ulies Ulies!” Kiserri shouted and somehow wormed from Dany’s grasp and dropped to the floor.  Kiserri had shown a tendency to being clumsy but not this moment.  She landed lightly and was off.  She ran with her small legs pumping hard.  She was out of Dany and Arya’s grasp range in a flash.  She ran past Eddard who reached for the little girl.

“No!” he shouted. He looked shocked and started to move forward and then stopped.  He had been about to attack the Ur-viles to save Kiserri.

The girl was whisked off the ground by taller of the two Ur-vile Loremaster.  The strangely formed creature by human standards reached up and back with his two thumbed hand gently placed the girl on his narrow shoulders.  The girl smiled broadly and played with the Ur-viles two pointed ears.  The ears twitched with the child’s grip on them.

“Ulies are my friends!” the little girl whooped tugging on the ears of her new friend.

“Eddard!  These are my allies—let them help!” The Queen shouted at Eddard.

She groaned with relief when Eddard immediately stepped aside.  Gods this man was so decisive and able to make immediate decisions no matter the situation!

More loud barking issued from down the hallway.  She heard more shouting and Barristan and Syrio moved off from the doorway.  The raucous barking approached the doorway and a wedge of forty more Ur-viles burst into the room. 

Lustra took a step back “Waynhyn!” she spoke softly in a surprised gasp.  Her jaw was hanging down.  She was clearly shocked by what she saw.  “But … but they are like the Ur-viles—extinct.  What is happening here?”  The lord was clearly shocked by the Demondem spawn’s appearances.

That had been Daenerys’s initial thought but immediately retracted it.  The Lord of Revelstone exclamation made her look again at these new arrivals.  These new arrivals were the same body build as the Ur-viles but smaller by four to six inches.  Also, their bodies were a dark to light grey in tone where the Ur-viles were pitch black.

The new arrivals were barking furiously in all directions.  They had the same type of iron and bone staves as they Ur-viles.  They held them tightly with both double thumbed hands.  Daenerys watched the forty individuals smell the room their heads titling back as they sniffed hard.  Water droplets sprayed from their nostrils as they breathed heavily.  She understood they were seeing with their sense of smell.  They suddenly formed into a wedge and came up behind the two taller Ur-vile Loremasters.  The Waynhyn still baying at each other and snapping at each other with their slit mouths.”

If one did not know, Daenerys thought, you would think the Waynhyn were about to start fighting but Daenerys had seen this behavior six years ago.  For the Demondem spawn this was natural.  They seemed to argue constantly but were able to work in perfect concert when the time came to act.  Like now.

“By Kevin’s Seven Wards” Lustra breathed “Waynhyn allied with Ur-viles.  What is happening?” she asked with a dazed look on her face.  “This is impossible.”  She looked around confused as if seeking an oracle for the impossible.

Dany watched Eddard sheath his sword and come up before the two Ur-vile Loremasters.  He gripped the tallest Ur-vile’s upper arms and looked into its alien face.  “Please help her” Eddard pleaded.  The Ur-vile with Kiserri on his shoulders slowly tilted his body forward.  Eddard understood.  The Ur-viles would do all in its power to save his wife.  Eddard took Kiserri and put her on his shoulders as she beamed.  He moved back and out of the way.

The Ur-viles moved to the bed with the Wanyhyn wedge closely behind them.  The two Ur-viles started to bark wildly and the taller moved off a short two feet and began to jump up and down and spun around. The smaller one fell to its knees and felt Catelyn’s stomach.  The wedge of Waynhyn moved to stand behind the keeling Loremaster.  The Waynhyn Loremaster put its stave on the kneeling Ur-vile’s shoulder.  The Waynhyn Loremaster’s blade began to pulse a dark purple and waves of power rippled around the blade.  The wedge giving the Ur-vile its strength.

The taller Ur-vile Loremaster stopped its cavorting and barked at the witches and Maester Luwin.  Its nostrils quivering with mucus flung into the air in droplets.

The Giant closest to Catelyn spoke up “The Ur-viles say they need the witches to issue forth their dark magic and the Maester needs to give Catelyn diluted hemlock.”

“That is poison!” Maester shouted in alarm.

“It will slow her metabolism” the Giant told the Maester.

The taller Ur-vile again began to jump around and bark at anyone and no one it seemed to Daenerys.  What it was thinking she could not even hope to fathom.  It had its staff in both hands its tip glowing hot as the Ur-vile shook it to and fro.

The Maester’s eyes showed his understanding and he ran out the door to his room he kept near the royal suite for such emergencies to get the needed ingredient. 

Sansa and Margaery held each other tightly and had moved closer to the bed to see what was happening.  Robb and Alys had stopped crying now seeing hope.

The jumping Ur-vile stopped its wild gyrations again and he somehow had a bowel in his hand and brought the tip of his stave to the bowel and chanted.  The blade glowed out hot red and heat radiated up in wavy lines that distorted one’s vison.  Dark and musky liquid began to flow out the tip of his blade filling the bowel in a quick dribble that pulsed from the iron stave impossibly.  A musty smell filled the room.

The Waynhyn behind the Ur-vile Loremaster working on Catelyn chittered and seemed to bump into each other.  Their heads turned right and left harshly as if trying to make a point as they seemingly argued without end.  They clacked their teeth at each other and first one would bark in a deafening din only to silence and another would take up the plaint.  Sometimes two or three seemed to argue vehemently with each other but the wedge remained focused giving power to the kneeling Ur-vile.

Daenerys saw Eddard staring at the bowel.  Kiserri was looking around at all that was going on.  Eddard didn’t even remember that his granddaughter was on his shoulders he was so focused on what was happening in front of him.  Lustra stepped forward to be by Eddard.

“It is vitrim. It is a healing drink.”  The Lord spoke.  “Our lore tells us of this.”  The Lord shook her head clearly still in a mild shock.  “I have read of this drink and tried to duplicate it without success.  We have tried for over forty thousand year without success.  Now I see it right before my eyes.  I am humbled.”

The two ShadowBender witches were beside Catelyn’s bed on their knees.  Melisandre and Ygritte began to chant as sweat beaded on their faces.  Dark thick shadows started to flow out their fingertips. 

Maester Luwin ran back in with a vile.  The Ur-vile making the vitrim barked at him.  He looked around wildly not understanding the wild barks of the Ur-vile trying to communicate with him.

The Giant translated.  “Put the hemlock in the bowel.”  He looked at Eddard who shook his head ‘yes’.  The master poured the whitish liquid into the black liquid. 

The bowel was full now.  The Ur-vile Loremaster lowered his stave.  More barking and the Giant translated telling the Maester to hold Catelyn’s mouth open slightly tilting her head back.  Luwin did as asked.  The Ur-vile put the bowel to Catelyn’s lips and slowly titled it up.  One of the Waynhyn extended a stave made of white bone and touched Catelyn’s forehead.  Her mouth fell open.  Catelyn instinctively drank it down.  The Waynhyn suppressed the weak woman’s gag reflex.  Catelyn was able to drink the fluid with the Waynhyn controlling her throat muscles. 

Dany saw Eddard staring at the Ur-vile quickly looking back and forth between the strange creature and his wife.

All were stunned as color returned to Catelyn cheeks.  Eddard sobbed with relief.  The whole room relaxed a breath that every individual did not know he or she was holding.

The Lord of Revelstone spoke up “This will not cure her aliment but it will grant them time to save her” in small voice she continued “I thought they were extinct … vitrim … by the Seven Wards of High Lord Kevin … what is happening?”

Ygritte and Melisandre chanted with sweat on their faces as more shadows flowed out their fingertips.  The tendrils writhing between them and Catelyn’s pale body.  The kneeling Ur-vile impossibly grabbed the shadow mist flowing from the witches’ fingers.  The witches’ chant changed tenor and surprise showed on their face but they continued their chant.

The Ur-vile let the tendrils grow in his grasp.  Then the Loremaster slammed them into Catelyn’s belly.  Eddard and the rest of the humans gasped at the sudden seeming violence.  Catelyn had no reaction to the seeming violence.  The tendrils had pierced her bloated stomach but caused no blood to flow.  The black tendrils disappeared into her belly and womb.  There was no blood or wound around the six points of penetration by the shadows of the ShadowBender witches.  The Ur-vile held onto the tendrils his arms flexing as he moved them around.  The shadows seemed to writhe but were clearly in the control of the Loremaster.  No one could guess what they were doing inside Catelyn.  Everyone had to trust the dark creature.

The first Ur-vile joined his brother kneeling beside Catelyn.  The Loremaster placed his stave to the ground.  It aligned its hand in front of Catelyn’s vagina.  All gasped as it slowly wormed its hand up into the dilated birth canal.  Soon its forearm was up into the canal also.

Eddard started but he gritted his teeth trying to trust these strange creatures and their intentions.  Seeing what he was seeing was a strain on the now haggard husband.

The Ur-viles barked at each other and the witches.  The Giant who seemed to have assigned herself the duty of interpreter reported that the Ur-viles were pleased with their progress.  Maester Luwin was putting compresses on Catelyn’s face trying to comfort her.  The Waynhyn began to rhythmically jump up and down their barking becoming rhythmic and rolling as they flowed their power into the Ur-vile working on Catelyn.

Eddard was becoming upset.  Seeing his wife’s body seemingly being violated was becoming too much for the man.  Daenerys saw this.

“Eddard don’t get upset!  I saw them do this with Rhaegal with a grievous wound he had received.  They buried their arms into the wound and saved him.”

Eddard grimaced but calmed down.

For the next two minutes the Ur-viles now worked in silence.  The one Loremaster was clutching the writhing shadows of the ShadowBender witches using them to work inside of Catelyn Stark.  Everyone had to trust the Ur-vile was working to save the wife of Eddard Stark and their unborn child.  The Waynhyn barking chants now in low warbles.  The Ur-viles working on Catelyn with the shadow tendrils began barking loudly again.  The one with his hand in Catelyn birth canal picked up his stave with its free hand.

“Lord Lustra come over to them and put your fire into the stave” the Giant spoke to the Lord.  The Lord in daze came over.  She looked at the Giant for confirmation of what she had just said.  The Giant nodded in encouragement.  The Lord moved to comply with the Ur-vile’s request.

Suddenly, her staff blazed into wild light blue fire.  The fire was intense and made everyone’s hair stiff and the air burned with ozone as raw power filled the room.  Lustra touched her staff to the ur-viles staff.  Wild black and blur fire from the two rods ran up and down the Ur-vile’s stave and then flowed into its body and into Catelyn’s body through its forearm that was twisting and working as it performed its task inside of Catelyn. 

For the next minute hot power filled the room as the two staffs bucked and jerked.  The air burned with power.  Both Ur-viles were barking wildly again.  The Ur-vile with its arm in Catelyn’s birth canal slowly pulled its arm back out of Catelyn’s vagina.  All were staring enraptured by what they were seeing.  It was like the miracle of life was being performed in some strange pagan ritual.

The Waynhyn Loremaster moved his stave off the shoulder of the Ur-vile with its hand in Catelyn and placed it at its wrist.  The dark purple power of its wedge flowing up into Catelyn.  The hand of the Ur-vile began to appear.  In the palm of its hand was the head of a baby.  The Ur-vile continued to remove its hand and a little girl was brought into the world small but beautifully formed.

To everyone’s shock, on her ankle, was the grip a tiny hand.  The second Ur-vile still manipulating the witches dark power let is left hand release the dark tendrils and they turned to mist and faded away.  It took its now freed hand and gently grasped the hand of the second child.  Slowly the Ur-vile pulled the second newborn child out into the world.  It was a boy.

Catelyn Stark had given birth to twins.  More wild barking filled the room.  The wild barking of both the Waynhyn and the two black Ur-vile Loremasters were loud and strident.  The tension of the birth behind them seemed to have energized the Demondem spawn.  If they had been arguing before they had taken it to a whole new level.  The strange creatures now arguing in all directions and seeming to be in a scrum of competing opinions they were more than happy to be arguing about.

The witches now looked exhausted.  They had both sat back on their rear ends.  Their hair soaked in sweat.  Their hair strands dark and plastered to their faces and shoulders.

The two Ur-vile Loremasters paused in their arguing with each other and the Waynhyn and turned to Maester Luwin barking wildly. 

“Maester!  Take the babies.” The Giant translated.  “Tie off the umbilical cords and clear their wind passages.”  Maester Luwin jumped into action.  He would have normally done this but he too was exhausted by everything that had occurred in this room.  It was indeed a miracle.  Everyone was stunned by recent events. 

The Maester moved to perform the request on the two newborn babies.  Maester Luwin cleared out their wind passages and slapped them gently on their backs.  The two babies were sputtering and crying weakly as they were properly introduced to the world.  They appeared healthy of body but were totally exhausted.  Their little limbs kicking weakly.    

“By the Seventh Ward” Lustra called out looking even more stunned.  She looked around with large eyes.  Her mouth worked soundlessly.  Daenerys saw she was trying to process everything that had just occurred.  Daenerys was stunned like everyone else.  Lustra seemed more stunned because she was seeing what she was sure no longer existed and yet they obviously did. 

Daenerys had simply accepted the Ur-viles and now Waynhyn.  For Lustra they seemed to almost affront her for existing.  Daenerys had heard her exclaim that they had been dead for over forty thousand years.  They were obviously still alive.

There was again a loud commotion outside the open door to Eddard’s room.  The doors having been shattered off their hinges by the Ur-vile Loremasters.  Daenerys looked at her three blood riders, Barristan, Castellen Rodrik Cassel, Jory Cassel and Worm tail seeming to struggle with someone.  They were grappling and grasping wildly.  She saw the two Bloodguard who had stood guard outside the door had joined in trying to restrain someone.  Someone who seemed to be pushing the gathered men back and making them stumble into each other.  The men of Westeros, Essos shouted in consternation while the Haruchai fought silently. 

Suddenly a thin young man slipped from their jumbled confusion of the men trying to constrain him.  He was chuckling and his light grey eyes were twinkling with gay humor.  He walked confidently into the room.  Those outside the room tried to follow him in but seemed to be fighting something invisible that restrained them.  The Haruchai throwing themselves at the doorway but were hurled back repeatedly.

The youth came to stand before the Lord of Revelstone.  “The Seventh Ward was invoked and now I am here.  I have chosen to answer you summons.  Of course I was going to come anyways” the youth snickered.  “You who are called Lord Lustra.  Has anyone told you that you look like you have bitten into sour grapes?  You are definitely the death of a party my once pretty Lord of Revelstone.”

The Lord’s mouth was hanging open.  Brail moved to be in front of her.  She pushed the Lord back from this strange youth.  Brail’s feet were spread and her hands balled into fists.

“Halt Amok.  You will not be allowed near the Lord.” 

“You will stop me like those outside the door?” the young man mocked.  The youth who looked like he was maybe nineteen or twenty chuckled and smiled a false sweet smile at Brail.  All had seen the Haruchai fail to restrain the youth.  Daenerys would have been shocked at that if this day had not been filled with shocks.  How could the Haruchai fail to restrain a simple youth?

“They failed.  I will succeed.  I forbid you come near to Lord Lustra, Amok.  She is under my care.”

“I know what kind of care you want to give the Lord, Brail” the youth spoke in a snide tone.

The Haruchai stiffened visibly.  Daenerys knew that the Haruchai was fearful this strange youth would reveal her secret love for the Lord.

“I will strike you down Amok if you come close to Lustra” she spoke in a flat tone but it did not sound quite so impeccable.  “You will speak to Lord Lustra with respect” the words spoken flatly but there was a timbre there Daenerys heard.  Brail was slightly shaking.  The Haruchai was upset and barely concealing it.  That alone was another shock to Daenerys.

“I have no need to be near the Lord.  I am the Way, the Door and the Lock.  I have come be to part of these epic times.  I see the Ur-viles and Waynhyn have chosen to reveal themselves.”  The mirthful youth spoke his laughing eyes looking around the room taking all in.  His voice seemed to nicker. 

He turned to Daenerys “Before I was only for the Door to the Earthroot but when Sollarius created me once more she gave me free will to do my charge.  My essence was raised from the Earthroot from beneath Melenkurion Skyweir.  My memories intact.  I will never again blithely open the door.  I opened the door though I knew disaster was imminent.  I was compelled by my first creator Damelon Giantfriend to open the door if certain questions were answered.  I had no choice.  Now I do.  You will have earn that right Daenerys.”

“What?  I don’t understand?  What Door?”

“That you will soon find out Dragonthane.  You are the key to your homeland’s restoration.”

“I don’t understand?”

“That is good.”

The youth turned away from Daenerys and watched the Ur-viles and Waynhyn work.  The youth seemed both full of wonder at what he saw and yet knew all the mysteries of the Demondem spawn.

All watched in silence over the next minutes as the Ur-viles continued to chant and work on Catelyn Stark.  The Waynhyn were behind the one Loremaster pouring their strength into the Ur-vile.

The Giant spoke up again.  “They have healed all the internally torn tissue and ruptured blood vessels.  The have cleansed her blood of all the poisons that had accumulated in her blood.”

The Ur-vile Loremasters stood up.  They both now produced bowels and filled them with vitrim.  Catelyn was giving another bowel.  The Ur-vile tending her gently titled her head back.  This time she drank greedily.  Her returning strength was evident.  Her color returned and her sunken appearance melted away and now her cheeks and throat gleamed with health.

The witches were given the second bowel.  They drank deeply and their weak appearance was gone.  They looked refreshed and no longer drained.

The restoration of health and strength had an immediate effect on the Ur-viles.  The creatures moved to a clear spot in the room.  The Ur-viles then began bark wildly at each other.  The Waynhyn joined in the barking till the room was filled with a cacophony of wild discordant barks.  The two black Loremasters jumped around with the larger one doing flips in the middle of the room now as everyone backed off to give it room as it cavorted.  The second one nipped at its heels.

The humans looked on at the strange display.  It was evident that the Ur-viles and Waynhyn worked on precepts totally foreign to humans.

The babies were weak and listless.  They appeared hale but were exhausted.  Maester Luwin put them on Catelyn Stark’s stomach near her breast and the babies immediately calmed and were asleep exhausted.

Dany stared at Kiserri who smiled.  She had been playing with Eddard’s long hair.  He caught the eye contact between child and mother.  Eddard sat her down and she ran to the bed to look at her new cousins excitedly chirping and pointing at them.  The man smiled at the child like enthusiasm of Kiserri.

 

**Arya**

Arya felt exhausted herself.  She had been on wild ride with her emotions over the last few hours.  She had been high and then sent crashing to the depths of despair with the apparent imminent death of her mother.  Now her mother had been saved by the same creatures that had saved Dany on the plains of Dothrak.  Again these strange mystical beings had materialized from some mystical magical ether to now save her mother.  She felt a pulse of pride knowing that she had helped save her mother and new brother and sister from death.

Arya said a silent prayer to the old gods.  She would need to visit the Godswood with Dany.  They had not had an opportunity to visit the scared groove yet.  Now they had multiple reasons to visit.  The tension had gone out of the room.  Her mother had been saved from death and the conflict between the witches of Asshai and Maestere Luwin had resolved itself with them being integral to the saving of Eddard’s wife.  The Maester could not refuse to acknowledge that.

In fact he was in front of her father now.

“I resign my commission Eddard Stark.  I have allowed my fears and doubts to nearly cost you the life of your wife.  I will begin my journey back to the Citadel in the morning.

Eddard looked at the Maester.  He sighed and gave him his squint smile smirk.  “I will be refusing that tender of resignation.  You did what you felt was right in the circumstance.  You were proven to be wrong but I have a strong feeling that without the intervention of the Ur-viles my wife would now be dead.  My wife’s malady was beyond the abilities of your science and Ygritte and Melisandre’s magic.”

“Without your refusal maybe the dynamic that had the Queen call the Ur-viles would not have occurred.”

“I am angry with you but at the same time we all must make decisions in stressful circumstances.  Some are not right.  I made decisions during Robert’s Rebellion that I have learned to regret greatly.  You will care for my wife and children.”

The older man smiled thankfully to Eddard.

“Get to your duties Maester” Eddard spoke to the Maester in a gentle voice and gripped his shoulder with a soft squeeze.  Arya watched the man bow to her father. 

Arya again admired her father so greatly.  His capacity to look a situation from all angles was truly inspiring and filled her with the hope that she too would always be able to do the right thing in the most trying of times.

Maester Luwin first went to the two ShadowBender witches.  He was speaking softly to them.  The small one, Ygritte, was tense and she was clearly winding up to give the Maester a peace of her mind.  The taller one, Melisandre, pulled her wife into her body and looped her arms around Ygritte.  The tall redhead swirled her hands on Ygritte’s stomach in gentle circles.  The fiery redhead calmed immediately.  She glared at Maester Luwin and growled but shook her head hard ‘yes’.  Melisandre tilted her head to the Maester.

Master Luwin bowed and gave his thanks.  Arya observed clearly that Melisandre was the diplomate of the two witches.

She watched the Maester move to Catelyn now.  The babies were deeply asleep.  He gently held them up partially.  Eddard came up beside the man watching his Maester care for his two newborn children.

“They seem exhausted my Lord.  They and Catelyn are so exhausted.  I think we should let them rest for a short while before we get them to suck.  I doubt your wife will be rousing to consciousness anytime soon.  Unless more magic is performed.”  The Maester looked to the witches.

They shook their heads no.  “We are not midwives I fear” Melisandre spoke for both of them.  “We have never been mothers.  This is beyond our knowledge.”

The Lord of Revelstone looked at the Maester.  “I fear my answer is the same.  I can set bones and dress battle wounds but given succor to babes is beyond me also.  I am sorry.”

The youth Amok who had been walking around Arya mother’s bedchambers started to head in their direction.  He had leisurely visited all the various personages gathered in the room.  The youth was even able to talk the Ur-viles and Waynhyns who stood in his face barking rabidly.  The youth had not cared in the least barking back wildly his arms flapping which sent the Demondem spawn into flips and back head tilting baying. 

The youth gambled to come back near the Lord of Revelstone and her Bloodgaurd Brail.   Amok laughed.  “It would seem many things are beyond you.  I wonder why you have even come on his voyage.”

The Lord glared at the strange young man.  The youth moved to the Haruchai.  He stood right in front of Brail and looked at her directly.  His whole body language spoke of scorn.

Brail lifted an eyebrow a fraction. 

“Fist and faith, I will not fail” Amok said in a sardonic tone to the flat faced Haruchai.  The young man laughed at the Haruchai.  “Say to Lustra the three words you long too oh brave Haruchai.”  Brail kept her countenance flat.  Arya saw her jaw clench once. 

 _What was all that about_?

The youth moved around the room and now talked to the Giant in the room.  Brail looked at the youth move around.  Her eyes were flat but it was clear she was filled with wrath at the youth.

Arya saw her father reach down and stroke his wife’s visage tenderly.   The look of love on her father’s face looking down at his wife and new born children made Arya choke up a little.  Her father was the best!    

He looked up and cleared his throat.  The then asked for everyone’s attention.  “I want to tell you the names of our new children.  My wife had hoped for another son while I secretly hoped for another daughter.  We talked long about this and decided to give the names of my lost brother and sister killed way before their time.  My son shall be named Brandon and my daughter will be named Lyanna.  My second oldest son had that name but has always gone by Bran.  We all have used so long we have forgotten his true name.  That will not occur with my newest son.”

The master started to swaddled the newborns in warm cloth.  So intent was Maester Luwin he did not notice the Waynhyn stop their seeming arguing and began to quickly form their wedge with the Loremaster behind the Maester.  Amok ambled over casually as if curious to see what was happening with Catelyn.

Amok spoke.  “Let the Waynhyn finish their succor Maester.  They work strangely but they have always followed a Weird that differs from that of the Ur-viles.  They bring their own knowledge and healing.  Their Weird has always been one of service and succor since the Ritual of Desecration.”

The Maester looked at the Waynhyn who were jittery seeming anxious to move forward.  Maester Luwin looked at Amok and then the Shadowbender witches who were talking to Robb and Alys.  Maester Luwin tilted his head and stepped aside.

The Waynhyn moved in around the bed breaking their wedge.  The Loremaster began to chant as the other Waynhyn barked discordantly and seemingly began arguing vociferously with each other again.  The small creatures snapped at each other with seeming malicious intent but their sharp teeth never found flesh. 

The Waynhyn on either side of the grey Loremaster extended their iron staves.  The blades glowed deep purple and hissed and rippled with dark arcane power.  The blades were lowered to the sleeping babies.

Arya started to move forward.   The blades looked deadly.  She felt Dany grip her upper arm. 

“Trust them.”

Arya stilled.  She trusted Dany’s judgement completely.

Eddard watched the proceedings with intense glittering eyes.  He realized like Daenerys had that the babies and his wife would be dead now if not for these strange magical creatures.  He stood back letting these strange magical beings tend to his wife and newborn children.

The blades of several of the Waynhyn were brought to inch above the sleeping babies.  The little boy and girl baby were drooling with open slack mouths.  Their eyes closed and breathing rapid.  Their bone deep exhaustion apparent to all who gazed upon them.

Arya and everyone else watched the Waynhyn lifted and lowered their blades an inch over the rumps of the babies.  Then two blades above each babe were lifted and then the Waynhyn brought their blades down and slapped the rumps of the babies with firm but not harsh smacks on their rumps.  The purple tips of the staves flared in a pulse of purple light but when the blades were lifted no harm had been done to the babies. 

The babies had gone through a total change of demeanor and vigor.  Now the babies were kicking and crying.  They were full of vigor and energy.  No manner of the babes seemed exhausted.  Their faces were normal seeming with no sign of their recent travail.  The Waynhyn Loremaster leaned down and traced his fingertip of his index finger over the babies’ foreheads.  On them were now purple runes.  He moved his hand up and traced the same indecipherable runes on Catelyn Stark’s forehead.  She began to rouse.  She slightly opened her eyes. 

The runes glowed and then seemed to be absorbed into the skin of the babies and Catelyn Stark.

Catelyn saw the babes on her upper stomach and started crying as her hands shaking with weakness and the love of a mother for her children brought the newborn babes to her teats.  The Waynhyn moved back.

Eddard moved in quickly helped the newborns find his wife’s teat and the babies quickly worked their mouths onto the teats and began to nurse.  Catelyn fell back into unconsciousness with a soft smile on her lips.

Arya could not believe the change in her mother.  An hour ago it was obvious she was about to die and with her death the twins would have joined her in death. 

Now all three were tired and looked weary but otherwise were healthy.

Maester Luwin had tears in his eyes as he checked the cloth he had swaddled the nursing newborn babes with.  Eddard had taken a seat beside his wife and stroked her sweaty hair and traced her face gently.  His gaze constantly looking down at his new children.  He looked tired and drawn but so very happy.  He had been granted a miracle.

A miracle because of Arya’s Dany Arya thought happily.  Dany had come through like she always did Arya thought smugly.  Dany was great and she was Arya’s.  Kiserri was sitting on the side of the bed babbling about how beautiful the babies were.  Kiserri kept looking up at her mothers smiling and happy.  Dany rustled her daughter’s hair with great affection.

Arya looked around the room.

The Lord was before the strange youth that had somehow easily slipped through the Queen’s closest guards.  Brail was at her Lord’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here Amok.  The door is half a world away.  You should be in the Land defending it.”

Amok’s eyes were filled with mirth and his face full of sarcasm.  “The world is full of doors Lustra.  Maybe you should open the door to your heart instead.  I have grown Lustra.  I am the Guard and the Key to so many Doors.”

“That is sophistry.  We know on the High Council that you only guard one door.”

“That is not true and true at the same time.  I guard the door of the Earthroot below Melenkurion Skyweir.  I guard other doors.  It is clear to me that High Lord Sollarius was not totally truthful to her fellow Lords when she brought me back from the dead.”

“That is impossible” Lustra stated emphatically.

“Say what you will.  I was there when Thomas Covenant caste dross on the Haruchai’s service and honor.  Is that not right Brail?  Your service was not so pure after that time was it Brail?  With your racial memory you were there when Tuvor led High Lord Elena to her death. Neither he nor Bannor spoke up to prevent that disaster.  Did they Brail?”  Amok spoke in condescending tone.

Brail started to step forward but Lustra restrained her by stepping in front of the Haruchai who stilled.  The Lord turned her attention back to the nickering youth with gay grey eyes and curly hair that shook with his head’s movement.

“Stop it Amok!  Stop trying to confuse the truth and to be so divisive.”

Amok only snickered.

“What you say is false.  Stop with the lies.  You are the guard to the Power of Command.  That is all.”  The Lord spoke with finality but her face showed confusion and doubt.

“Your knowledge is limited Lustra.  There is so much you do not know.”

In a flash, Brail was around the Lord and standing just in front of Amok.  “You will curb your tongue Amok.” Brail suddenly spoke with clear emotion in her voice.  “You will respect Lustra!”  The inflection in Brail’s voice was slight but for a Haruchai she could just as well have been shouting with her race’s self-control.  To ,thus, show any emotion in the slightest became a shout of declaration. 

“You know you cannot touch me if I so choose it Haruchai.  If you keep buffing out that cute chest of yours trying to impress your Lord—“

The Haruchai swung her balled fist so fast Arya did not see it move.  Even more shocking Amok easily dodged the fist as it swung to deliver a devastating punch to his face.  He was laughing as he pivoted away. 

“Ha!  You missed me!” Amok sing-song.  “Has passion clouded your skills oh stone faced one” Amok jibbed the Haruchai.

Brail lunged forward but the youth gripped her arms and rolled to his back and easily flipped the Haruchai over his head sending her flying.

He came up in flash and Brail twisted her body impossibly to land on her feet.

“Stop this Brail!  What has gotten into you?!” Lustra barked at her Bloodguard.  The Lord of Revelstone got in front of Brail again searching her face.  The Haruchai’s actions had clearly surprised the Lord.

Brail instantly relaxed and looked at the Lord with no expression.

“I defended you my Lord.  This Amok is a magical construct.  He is extremely dangerous.”

“You wound me Haruchai.  I may not be born of woman but I assure you I am every bit alive as you.  More so.  I actually enjoy life and can tell a woman I—“

“Enough!” the Haruchai shouted.  Her face was twisted with anger.  Her body was actually shaking with ire.

The Giants and Lord stared at the Haruchai with shock on their faces.  A Haruchai who had been in the back of the room spoke up.  “This is unseemly Brail.  Control your emotions.”  Despite the clear rancor of their countryman the Haruchai spoke in a calm flat tone.

“Do you challenge me Surd to the command of this Search?”

“I do not.  You defeated us all for the right of command.  We do not wish to challenge you for leadership but we will if you continue to show this lack of control.  You are bringing disgrace to the Haruchai with this lack of emotional control in front of those who are not of us.”

With visible effort the Haruchai controlled herself.  Brail titled her head to the Haruchai.  

Arya looked at the Haruchai.  Her jaw was still clenching.  She was furious.  Evidently, the control of emotion was of supreme importance to the Haruchai.

Lustra turned to Amok.  She tried to read his face that was filled with mirth and his twinkling eyes.  She again queried the seeming youth who spoke as if he was in fact ancient of age.  “You are the Guardian of the Door to the Earthroot but that lies a world away.  Again I ask why you are here Amok.  You should not be here.”

“I go where I will Lord.  I am not the same as when I first walked this world.  I have traveled to the great deserts and rode on the shoulders of Sandgorgons and I have journeyed deep underneath the caverns of Mount Thunder and sang songs with the silent Stone Golems.  I have skidded on the ice lakes that the Arghule sleep on underneath the cold stars.

I have walked among the Elohim in their fairy home unseen.  I have walked the forests and sang the songs of the Forestals.  I have also journeyed this land of Westeros and Essos.” 

“Dragonthane” he called to Daenerys Targaryen.

She came over with Kiserri in tow.  Arya came up on the other side of Kiserri who smiled a brilliant smile up at Arya making the Stark’s heart pitter-patter fast in her chest.  Amok looked at the youth.  Kiserri looked at him and clapped.  “I saw you in Elemesnedene.”

“I fear that is impossible child.  Even the Elohim had no idea I was there.”

Kiserri snickered.  She looked around like she was about to share a great secret.  “You were the many colored ribbons that swirled in perfect circles that interlocked and then flew up into the air to fly apart.  There you turned to snow that had many happy colors!  Then you drifted down forming into ribbons again.  You then formed perfect circles again and then interlocking.  You did it again and again making new interlocking patterns.  You kept changing colors.  That is what gave you away.  Not even Auntie Infinnie knew you were playing in her home.” Kiserri spoke conspiratorially to the strange youth like she was sharing a great secret.

The youth stared at the little girl with his mouth agape.

“Well, I see you did Kiserri.  Not even Infelice knew I was there.  I would watch this one my Queen.  She is quite gifted.”

Arya watched Dany looking down at her little girl.  She then picked up the little Dothraki girl and hugged and kissed her as the little girl snuggled into her mother.  Arya smiled.  They would love Kiserri unconditionally.

The Lord queried the strange youth once more “Again, I ask why you are here where you don’t belong Amok.  You should be away from man.  You are the door.  Many would ensnare you for your key Amok.”

“They would try.   I learned much with my first death.  I will not taste it again.  Only Linden Avery has ever drank the Earthblood and asked the proper question.  Humans will always fail the test.  I am the key but also the lock.  I will choose wisely if ever I am tasked with opening the door again.”

The youth turned to look at Dany.  “Daenerys Targaryen.  You have a great task ahead of you.”

“Yes.  I stand ready to defeat the Ice King.”

“That is only your first task.  You will join the Vales, Yazloo, the Lords of Revelstone and the Demondim spawn to restore the Earthroot to this world.”

“The Viles are dead” Lustra answered.  “I know not of these Yazloo but the Demondim and their creators long ago ceased to exist” the Lord barked at the youth who smirked at her.

“Again you are mistaken Lord” Amok bowed to the Lord.  “The Lore says that Loric Vilesilencer silenced the Viles and the Demondim.  He did not kill them Lustra.  His name was not Vilekiller.  It was Vilesilencer.  He sent them to the lands underneath the mountains of Valyria.  There they still live.  The Demondim choose poorly and were undone by the Insequent Harrow.  But a few yet still live.”

“What?!  You do not know what you speak of Amok.  There is only one Earthroot and it is in the Land.”

Amok sighed.

“Your vision is so limited.  The Land is in the southern half of our world.  This land and Esso are the in the Northern half of the world.  This world has its own Earthroot.”

Arya saw Dany’s eyes flashing.

“Oh my gods.  Valyria.”

“Yes Dragonthane.  Over five hundred years ago the Earthroot and its chamber underneath Valyria was shattered when the Power of Command was invoked.  I knew of the door but was not warding it closely.  I deemed none had he knowledge of door’s location.  The magical locks were not breeched.  I am still not sure how the chamber was breeched.  Your land is still feeling the results of that event five centuries later.”

Lustra seemed stunned.  “But that is impossible.  How do you have this knowledge and we do not.

“You have never journeyed beyond your lands.  High Lord Kevin and High Lord Sollarius knew of the Earthroot in this land but considered it unreachable.  In this land magic is manifested differently.  Here it is absorbed by the very environment and taken into the essence of its denizens.”

“Here you have Dragons, Manicores, Vampires, Were animals, Wendigo and many other magical creatures.  Magic can be touched but not channeled like it is by the Lords of Revelstone and the great wizards of the Thaumaturages or the Insequent.”

There is other older magic such as the Shadowbenders tap but it cannot shatter armies like your magic can Lustra.  Here in this land there are no beings such as She Who Must Not Be Named.”

The lord hissed.  “She is a great evil!”

Amok turned to look at Dany “Trust the instincts of the Innocent One my Queen.  The mightiest of forces can be tamed by the lambs of the world.  The one we speak of has changed and the innocent one will finish the transformation.”

Amok turned back to the Lord.

“A Raver came to the Land of Valyria over five thousand years ago and corrupted the Valyrians.  How it accomplished this even I do not know.  The mighty maelstroms of the Soulcrusher and Soulbiter should have prevented his travel to the Northern hemisphere.  It was the Raver that corrupted that once high and noble race.  It was Raver’s influence that led to the Power of Command being found and invoked.  Nature is still affected by Elena’s breaking of the Law of Death which then forced the breaking of the Law of Life.”

“What did the Valyrian ask for?” the Lord asked in a hushed tone.

“That I do not know.  But five hundred years later we are still feeling the effects of that command being given.  It is seen and felt by the explosions still racking Valyria.  Magic is fraying in this half of the world.  It needs to be restored.  That is your task Daenerys.  You will not restore it but you will lead the agents there.  They will know what to do.  You will convince the Yazloo to turn their gaze out and to give their aid.  If you do not, magic will die in your land.”

“If it does, man will eventually destroy this world.  Magic is needed to keep the balance of nature in sync.  Without it the blight of Science will eventually lead this world to ruin.  This must not be allowed.”

“My time is done here.  But one more warning I will give.  I can control the doors to the Earthroots.  There are other doors that have been sealed shut by Earthpower.  As it fades and dies those doors will open.  I have helped to keep them closed these last five hundred years but I can no longer hold them shut.  Ancient evils are returning to the world.”

“The Dragon, Wolf and Lion will have to contend with these ancient evils.  You will have to garrote them.”

“How will I know what and where to fight them?” Daenerys asked the strange youth.

“You will know them my Queen.  You will face your challenges.  You are forged.”

“Thank you for your wise counsel.”  Arya had gripped Dany’s hand.  She would be by her side as Dany met these challenges that Amok spoke of.

“You are welcome my Queen.  I leave now.  I go to instruct the Wolf and Lion.  Their swords are mighty but they have not been rune forged yet.  They have not felt the touch of the Wraiths.”

The youth started to turn but then hesitated.  “I will grant you a boon” the youth spoke turning to face Daenerys again.

“What is that?” Dany asked.

“You wish to bring dragons back do you not?”

Dany and Arya both gasped.  They had talked about that after lovemaking again.  To bring dragons back and once more see the sky filled with them.  To raise the hatchlings gently and curb their aggressive nature as had been done with Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal.  Dany was sure she had found the key.

“Yes I do … it would seem too be impossible.  Mine are the last and are all male.”

“For now Daenerys Targaryen.  Dragons do indeed change sex when needed despite what the Maesters may think.  But that will be years from now.  The other dragons are hidden for now.  But it is not of them I speak of.  You will find other eggs that you will then be able to hatch.”

“Other dragons!  Where?!  Tell me I command it!”  Arya looked at her Queen.  She loved it when she used that ringing commanding in tone!

Amok laughed.  “No one commands me my Queen.  Do you wish me to leave now?”

“No!” Dany calmed immediately.  “Tell me what you would.  Please!”

The youth snickered. 

“You must find riders who share your nature.  They must be able to communicate mind to mind with their dragons.  They will know how to do it as did you.”

“Where do I find them?” Dany asked Amok.

“You will need to go east to go west.  You will need to go south to go north … you will need to go down to go up.”

Dany was fuming.  During the Clatch of Confidents meetings Dany had told stories of the many prophecies against her and this one was being crafted to mimic one she especially despised.

“That which is drowned will again know life.  To fly on wings of life you must travel among bones and stone.  Let their faces guide you.”

The youth started to turn away.

“That’s it!” Dany shouted.

“Of course … aren’t prophecies supposed to be vague and confounding?  I have given you enough O Queen of dragons.”

The air shimmered and Amok was gone.

The Lord went to stand where Amok had stood.

“He is much more powerful than any of our Lore told us.  It would appear that his creator High Lord Sollarius kept key salient portents from us.  I hope she knew what she was doing.  Amok with free will seems like a very dangerous choice.”

Arya spoke up “He said that the Law of Death was broken because he had no choice the first time he guarded the door.  Maybe it is wise he gets to choose now.”

The lord looked at Arya.  The Lord looked thoughtful.  “Perhaps.”

Lustra turned to her Bloodguard.  “I am weary.  I am returning to my quarters.”

The Haruchai bowed to her Lord.  Arya ran up to Brail.  She leaned in and whispered “Tell her you love her Brail.”

The Haruchai walked off without acknowledging Arya.

Dany walked over with Kiserri.  “I don’t know much about these Haruchai but showing emotions seems to be the lowest thing on their list.”

“It is sad.  I do not want her to waste any more time.  Time that I wasted.  I should have told you I loved you the moment I saw you Dany.  I wasted so much time” Arya told Dany with her intense gaze.  Arya conveying in her words and eyes her great love for Daenerys Targaryen.

Dany moved in and wrapped her arm around Arya’s waist and snuggled in.  Kiserri got in front of Arya and held up her arms.  Arya smiled and picked up her daughter and put her on her hip.

They observed Maester Luwin telling Arya’s father that he would never again let prejudice cloud his vision.

Eddard clapped him on the back and told him good.  He turned his head to them and winked.

They smiled great big and left the room.

They went back down to the kitchen and moved to the table in the back of the room.  The room was full of excited chatter with the strange and mystical events that had spread like wildfire around Winterfell.

They sat down and were served plates full of eels and shad in a basting sauce surrounded by boiled potatoes and carrots.  Jhogo and Rakharo ate at the other table since it was free.  They asked Jeertel who ghosted behind them if she would join them.

“I am Haruchai” was her answer with a slight bow and she moved off to prowl the shadows.  Bannor was nowhere to be seen but they knew he was near and watching over them.

The small family tucked into the meal eating heartily.  They enjoyed the cooks’ fine meal and complimented them on their excellent skills.  The cooks beamed with the praise.

They then went back to their quarters.  They had been given some dolls and a set of kitchen items like plates and eating utensils.  Kiserri played being a mommy and feeding her children and scolding them for being bad and then hugging and kissing her dolls to make them feel better.

After an hour she was drooping.  Arya scooped her up and Dany followed her across the hall to the room that had been set up as Kiserri’s bedroom.  They tucked her in and pulled the covers up and stoked the fire.  She was drowsy but asked for a story.

Arya told her a slightly romantic version of “Love at First Fist”.  Halfway through the story the little precious girl was asleep.

The young couple went back to their bedroom and stripped down naked.  Arya loved that Dany loved to sleep in the nude like herself.

Any other day they would have been all over each other but they were both exhausted by the day’s events. 

They got on their sides with Arya large spoon and Dany wiggling in close and taking Arya’s hand and holding it between her warm bosom.  Arya loved going to sleep with Dany so close to her.

She loved snuggling.

She awoke in the middle of the night.  Kiserri had gotten out of her bed and come into their room and into their bed.  They had left word with their Bloodriders to let her come into their room if they had finished lovemaking.  They wanted the girl to feel safe and secure.  The child had a good life with the Elohim but still, this was a new situation for the girl and needed to get settled and confident in her new home.

She had wedged in between them.  She had her face buried in Dany’s neck the rest of her body pressed into Dany’s back.  Arya’s body was touching Kiserri on the other side to provide warmth and a sense of safety from that side of her body.

Arya decided she definitely get used to this.


End file.
